


끝없는 길

by laventadorn, willowwayne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/M, Gen, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Translation in Korean, 한국어 번역
Language: 한국어
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2018-10-12 12:27:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 74
Words: 376,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10490898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laventadorn/pseuds/laventadorn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowwayne/pseuds/willowwayne
Summary: This is Korean translation of laventadorn's lovely fic, The Never-Ending Road.세베루스 스네이프와 해리엇 포터의 (아직은 아닌) 로맨스.





	1. 1장. 허마이니의 편지 (Hermione’s Letter)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Never-ending Road](https://archiveofourown.org/works/536450) by [laventadorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laventadorn/pseuds/laventadorn). 
  * Inspired by [끝없는 길 (조아라 연재)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/284253) by 이르라. 



> 한국어 번역본은 조아라에서 연재되고 있습니다. 현재 The Never-Ending Road의 후편인 No Journey's End (미완) 번역 진행 중이며, AO3에는 아카이브 및 백업 용도로 이따금 업로드합니다. 번역 연재하며 달았던 역주는 꼭 필요한 경우가 아니면 옮기지 않습니다.

 

 제1부. 비밀의 방

 

 _누군가에게 깊이 사랑받는 것은 힘을_ _, 누군가를 깊이 사랑하는 것은 용기를 준다 (Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, but loving someone deeply gives you courage)._  -노자

 

 

호그와트에는 여름이 한창이었다. 버터 같은 햇살이 내리쬐고 있었다. 해그리드는 올여름 태어난 보우트러클의 수가 신기록을 세웠다고 보고했다. 스프라우트는 신기한 식물들을 수집하기 위해 이집트에 가 있었고, 미네르바는 다가오는 새학기 준비로 분주했다. 덤블도어는 이번 방학 내내 신비스럽고 영문을 알 수 없는 태도를 취했는데, 그야 늘 그랬으니 딱히 새로울 것은 없었다.

세베루스는 꺅꺅거리는 조그만 머저리들도, 채점할 과제도, 그밖에 교수라는 혐오스러운 직업과 관계된 그 무엇도 없는 호그와트 성의 여름을 즐기고 있었다. 그는 미네르바가 행정업무를 떠넘길까 두려워 스태프룸에는 얼씬도 하지 않았다. 플리트윅 교수도 거기서 수업계획서를 고치는 데 여념이 없을 것이다. 그 대책 없는 낙관주의자라면, 대체 왜 세베루스가 교수로서 최저한의 의무 이상을 하지 않으려 드는지 결코 이해하지 못할 것이 분명했다. 그는 그의 나이 스물한 살일 때 개강 1주일 전에 작성한 수업계획서를 여전히 쓰고 있었다. 학생 녀석들이 그로부터 무엇을 배우든, 혹은 배우지 않든, 그는 관심이 없었다.

그러나 오늘은 학생들의 부재조차 그의 기분을 나아지게 하지 못했다. 덤블도어가 마침내 새로운 어둠의 마법 방어술 교수를 채용한 것이다. 지난 열한 번과 마찬가지로, 그는 세베루스를 교장실로 불러 차와 달콤한 간식을 대접한 후, 그 맛을 제대로 음미할 수 없도록 불쾌한 소식을 전했다—그가 또 다시 세베루스의 요청을 무시하고 또 다른 얼간이를 채용했다는 소식을.

이번에는 심지어 보통 때보다 한층 더 심한 얼간이였다.

 

“길데로이 록허트라고요?” 마법세계와 머글세계를 통틀어 세베루스가 알고 있는 그 어떤 언어에도, 지금 현재 그가 느끼는 충격과 혐오감을 전할 수 있는 욕설 따위는 존재하지 않을 것이 분명했다. 그는 덤블도어에게 그대로 말했다.

“그게 말이네,” 덤블도어는 소심한 척 입을 열었지만, 세베루스는 단 한 순간도 그 연극에 속지 않았다. “지난번 지원자에게 무슨 일이 생겼는지를 감안한다면, 톰에게 조종당할 가능성이 전혀 없을 법한 사람을 고르는 게 최선이라고 생각했다네. 세베루스, 잼 도넛 하나 어떤가?”

세베루스는 분홍색 아이싱이 얹힌, 아마도 라즈베리 잼이 들어있을 도넛을 무시했다. 그것은 한입만 먹어도 당분 과다섭취로 혼수상태에 빠질 수 있을 것처럼 보였다. 사실 현재 그들의 대화 주제를 떠올리면 차라리 정신을 잃는 게 솔깃하게 들릴 지경이었다.

“그가 혹여 죽어 나가더라도 크게 아쉬워할 사람이 없다는 것도 장점이라면 장점이겠지요,” 그는 할 수 있는 한 가장 신랄한 말투로 덧붙였다.

“이런, 세베루스,” 덤블도어는 그를 책망하듯 말했지만, 세베루스가 느끼기에 딱히 진심이 담겨있지는 않았다. 길데로이 록허트 얘기를 하고 있는데, 누가 진심으로 그의 의견에 반대할 수 있겠는가?

“그 자는 차마 눈 뜨고 봐줄 수가 없어요.” 세베루스가 말했다. “말 그대로요. 번쩍이는 금박장식이 달린 옷을 입고 다닌다고요.”

“금박장식은 나도 좋아한다네.” 덤블도어가 콧수염을 씰룩거리면서 대꾸했다. 오늘 그가 입은 로브는 짙고 선명한 보라색이었는데, 반짝이는 별자리 지도가 수놓여 있었다. 염소자리는 오른쪽 소매, 거문고자리는 어깨 부근에서 빛나고 있었다.

“교수회의 자리가 무척 재미있어지겠군요.” 세베루스가 덧붙였다. “지금이라도 미네르바의 표정을 상상할 수 있을 것 같아요.”

덤블도어는 미소지었다. 하지만 그 미소는 곧 사라지고, 그의 시선은 벽난로 안에서 타오르는 장작으로 흘러갔다. 불빛으로 인해 그의 홍채가 희게 빛났다. 세베루스는 덤블도어가 불을 피우지 않고 지냈던 여름들을 기억했다. 덤블도어도 나이를 먹고 있었다. 초상화 속 과거 호그와트의 교장들이 자는 척하며 그들을 흘낏흘낏 살폈다. 언젠가는 그의 앞에 앉아있는 노인도 저 위의 초상화들 틈에서 졸고 있는 척하게 될 것이다. 그는 덤블도어의 초상화가 덤블도어 본인의 절반이라도 총명하고, 음흉하며, 불편하리만치 통찰력 있을지 궁금했다. 만약 어둠의 군주가 진정한 종말을 맞이하기 전에 덤블도어가 죽어버린다면, 부디 그렇기만을 바라야겠지만.

“무언가 변화가 있나?” 덤블도어가 물었을 때, 그 눈은 너무도 밝고 투명해서 쳐다보는 것이 고통스러울 정도였다.

불꽃이 타닥 튀었다. 왼쪽 팔목이 마치 자의식이 생긴 것처럼 저릿거렸다. 비록 오래된 마법의 타오르는 듯한 차가움은 아직 없었지만. 표식에 손을 가져다 대지 않는 데는 상당한 노력이 필요했다. “아직까지는 없습니다.”

“흠,” 덤블도어는 안락의자에 등을 기대고 앉으며 긴 양 손가락 끝을 맞댔다. “두 달밖에 지나지 않았으니, 너무 이른 시기이긴 하지…”

세베루스는 한때 퀴렐의 몸이었던 쭈글쭈글한 덩어리를 떠올렸다. 그 뒤통수에 뚫려있던 커다란 구멍, 피투성이로 엉망진창 망가진 얼굴—그리고 그는 미소짓고 싶은 욕망을 억눌렀다. 덤블도어는 엄숙하게, 우리는 적의 죽음을 애도하는 일을 결코 멈춰서는 안 된다고 설파할 것이다. 그는 고결하고 감상적인 헛소리를 참고 들어줄 인내심이 없었다.

“그가 어떻게 도망쳤다고 생각하십니까?”

“내 생각에 그는 지금 영혼과 실체의 중간단계 그 어느쯤으로 존재하고 있는 것 같네.”

세베루스는 그 자가 대체 어떻게 여태까지 목숨을 부지하고 있었는지가 더 궁금했다. 덤블도어가 나름의 가설을 세우고 있음은 알았지만, 그는 여전히 신비스럽고 영문을 알 수 없는 태도를 보이고 있었다—망할 늙은이 같으니라고. “몸이 없이 영국을 지배할 수는 없죠.” 세베루스가 지적했다.

“물론,” 덤블도어가 고개를 끄덕였다. “아무리 그라고 해도 그건 불가능하지. 즉 조만간 그는 새로운 몸이 있어야 할 테지. 그가 어떤 모습을 취할 것 같은가?”

“무슨 뜻으로 물어보시는지 모르겠군요,” 세베루스는 말했다. “그가 거대한 지네 형상으로 돌아올 것 같다고 답하면 됩니까?”

덤블도어의 수염이 또 한 번 씰룩거렸다. 그는 차분하게 되물었다. “자네가 생각하기에, 볼드모트 경이—”

“그 이름을,” 그의 목소리가 거칠고 성마르게 들렸다. “입에 담지 마십시오.”

덤블도어는 입을 열었다가 다시 닫았다. 끔찍하게 동정적인 그 눈빛을, 세베루스는 견딜 수가 없었다.

“미안하네, 내 친구. 자네가 생각하기에, 톰이 이번처럼 다른 사람의 몸을 차지하려고 들 것 같은가?”

세베루스는 억지로 어둠의 군주에게로 생각을 돌렸다. 어리석은 인간의 뒤통수에 찍힌 창백하고 기괴한 흔적이었던 두 달 전의 모습이 아닌, 자신의 팔목에 어둠의 표식을 새기던 마법사에게로. 그 당시 어둠의 군주는 뼈처럼 새하얀 얼굴, 물에 스며든 피처럼 붉게 물든 눈, 흙처럼 검고 곱슬거리는 머리카락을 가지고 있었다.

 _내게 헌신하겠느냐_ _, 세베루스? 내게 충성을 맹세하느냐? 너의 영혼을 내게 바치겠느냐?_

그때 그 순간에조차, 그 감정은 사랑이 결코 변해서는 안 되는 무언가로 변해버린 것처럼 느껴졌다—결코 변해서는 안 되지만, 너무나 쉽게 변질되어 버리는 그 무언가로.

“그것은 임시방편이었을 뿐입니다.” 명멸하는 불빛처럼 기억이 물러가고 나서야 그는 답할 수 있었다. “퀴렐은… 약했죠. 어둠의 군주는 그를 이용하면서도 경멸했을 테고, 무슨 결과를 얻었든 간에 종국에는 그를 버렸을 겁니다. 그 누구도 자신을 담을 만큼 가치가 있다고 여기지 않을 테니까요.”

“나도 그렇게 생각하네,” 덤블도어가 중얼거렸다. “그는 자신만의 신체를 다시 가지고 싶어 하겠지.”

“신체를 재구성할 방법은 여럿 있습니다. 별로 애쓰지 않아도 서너 개는 떠오르는군요.”

지금 그를 쳐다보는 덤블도어의 표정은 익숙했다. 다만 그는 그 표정이 담고 있는 게 엄격함인지, 침통함인지, 아니면 흡족함인지 가늠할 수가 없었다. 네크로맨시는 어둠의 마법 중에서도 한층 더 어두운 계열에 속했고 따라서 덤블도어가 더욱 강력하게 반대하는 것이었지만, 그 때문에 오히려 그가 속한 빛과 선 진영에는 그에 관해 충분히 지식을 가지고 논할 만한 사람 자체가 별로 없었다. 세베루스를 제외하고는.

“그의 추종자들 가운데 또 누가 그 방법들을 알겠나?” 질문을 들은 세베루스는 대수롭지 않게 어깨를 으쓱했다. “많지는 않습니다. 벨라트릭스가 있겠군요. 루시우스는 마음만 먹으면 쉽게 알아낼 수 있겠지만, 단지,” _치마 속에 있는 것을 제외하고_ “무언가를 연구하는 건 그의 관심사에 포함되지 않죠. 하지만 필요한 모든 지식은 어둠의 군주가 알고 있을 겁니다—그가 할 일은 도움을 줄 의향이 있는 추종자를 찾아내는 것뿐이죠.”

“아즈카반을 피해간 자들 중에서는, 몇 명이나…?”

“아즈카반을 피해간 자들 중에서는, 없습니다.” 세베루스는 단호하게 대답했다. “다만 벨라트릭스가 계속 얌전히 갇혀있기만을 바라야 할 겁니다.”

“그래,” 덤블도어가 동의를 표했다. “그래야지.” 그리고 그는 미소지었다. 어디로 보나 억지미소처럼 보이지는 않았다. 이 상황에서 어떻게 그 미소가 진심일 수 있는지 세베루스는 도무지 이해할 수 없었다. “자! 자네의 통찰력을 빌려주어서 고맙네, 내 친구. 오늘 하루 치의 어두운 얘기는 다 한 것 같군.”

세베루스는 그 뒤에 나오지 않은 말을 속으로 덧붙였다. 앞으로 수많은 낮과 밤들을 어두운 얘기로 보내게 되겠지만.

“새로운 수업계획서는 작성했나?” 덤블도어가 물었다. 그의 왼쪽 눈에는 특유의 반짝거림이 서서히 돌아오고 있었다.

“1981년에요.” 세베루스는 뻔뻔하게 답했다. “학생들이 조금이라도 덜 저능해지기 전에는 바꾸지 않을 겁니다.”

“자아자아, 세베루스—아무리 자네라 해도 가끔은 인정하고 싶은 마음이 들지 않나? 자네의 학생들 중 최소한 한 명 정도는 대체로 지능이란 것을 가지고 있다고. 그레인저 양은 어떤가? 해리엇 포터의 친구 말이네.”

드디어. 세베루스는 결국에는 이 이야기가 나오리란 것을 알고 있었다. 그 계집애가 다른 네 명의 말썽꾸러기들과 함께 호그와트 급행열차에 올라탄 후, 여름 내내 덤블도어는 그녀에 대해 한 마디도 꺼내지 않았다. 하지만 그 자제력이 오래가지 않으리란 것을 그는 진작부터 알았다. 물론 그는 미끼를 물지 않을 것이다. 덤블도어가 무슨 꾀를 부리든, 어떻게 그를 구슬리고 애원하든 간에, 그는 그 소녀에 대한 자기 생각을 입 밖에 내지는 않을 것이다. 덤블도어는 작년 한 해 동안 거듭해서 시도했지만, 세베루스는 언제나 냉정하게 화제를 돌릴 수 있었다— _해리엇에 대해 어떻게 생각하나_ _, 세베루스? 오늘이 그녀가 처음 자네 수업을 들은 날이었지?_

그는 아직도 그 첫 수업이 눈에 선했다. 1학년들을 처음으로 교실에서 마주할 때면 언제나 조금은 당혹스러웠다. 그들이 얼마나 어린지를 보고, 자신도 그렇게 어리고 아무것도 몰랐던 때의 기억에 휩쓸리지 않기 위해서 애를 써야만 했기 때문이다. 마법세계는 너무나 좁고, 눈에 익은 얼굴들이 다른 이름을 가지고 계속해서 나타나곤 했다. 하지만 그 수업… 드레이코의 백금발과 조소를 머금은 얼굴은 루시우스의 축소복사판이었다. 그리고 그 소녀…

가장 먼저 떠오른 것은—그 연회장의 흔들리는 촛불 불빛 아래에서 그녀를 처음 보았을 때—그는 생각했다. _포터._ 뒤이어 밀려오는 강렬한 역겨움은 마치 감정이 실체를 가지고 뱃속에서 날뛰는 것처럼 느껴질 정도였다. 그녀는 제 아비와 똑같이 부스스한 머리와 똑같이 얄상한 얼굴을 가졌고, 거기에 안경과 교복이 더해지자 중성적인 이미지의 작은 제임스 포터가 되었다. 마치 제임스 포터가 죽음으로부터 살아 돌아와 세베루스가 두려워했던, 그리고 현실로 이루어졌던 결말을 끊임없이 되새기게 만드는 듯했다.

그 느낌은 다음 날 아침 마법약 시간에 다시 한 번 그를 찾아왔다. 포터와 똑같은 얼굴과, 출석부의 이름. 그는 지하의 어두침침하고 축축한 공간 속에서 그 소녀를 찾아내었고, 아마도 증오심을 감추지 않고서 그녀를 뚫어져라 쳐다보았을 것이다. 그녀는 불안하게 크게 뜬 눈으로 그를 마주 보았다. 물러서지는 않았지만 어쩐지 움츠러든 채로, 마치 자존심과 자신의 안위를 동시에 챙기려는 듯한 태도를 하고서. 포터는 언제나 의기양양하게 잘난 척을 하고 다녔다. 움츠려야 할 필요 따위는 느끼지 않았을 것이다. 그것이 어떤 느낌인지조차 알지 못했겠지.

세베루스는 그 느낌을 알았다. 이해했다. 그리고 그는 기억해냈다. 저 어딘가, 너저분한 검은 머리와 볼품없는 안경 뒤에서, 릴리의 눈동자가 그를 두려운 눈으로 바라보고 있었다—릴리 자신은 결코 그런 눈을 하지 않았을 텐데. 그녀는 그를 믿을 수 없다는, 역겹다는, 경멸하는, 혹은 무관심한 눈빛으로 바라보기는 했지만, 그 눈에 두려움이 깃든 적은 한 번도 없었다. 그녀는 결코 그를 두려워할 만큼 자신을 낮추지 않았다.

그녀가 남긴 것은 이것뿐이었다. 이 작은 소녀, 괴상한 안경을 쓰고 그의 마법약 교실에 앉아 있는 커다란 눈망울의 소녀. 이것이, 그가 스물한 살일 때부터 자신의 미래를 바쳐 보호하기로 마음먹은 것이었다—그가 죽인 두 사람의 이 작디작은 혼합물이. 릴리의 눈과 포터의 머리카락을 가진 소녀가.

 _해리엇에 대해 어떻게 생각하나_ _, 세베루스?_

그녀는 릴리가 남긴 마지막 하나였고, 그는 그녀를 보호하기로 맹세했다. 그가 아는 건 그뿐이었다. 그것만 알면 충분했다.

어쨌든 그는 아이들이라면 질색이었으니까.

“그레인저 양은,” 이제 그는 덤블도어의 햇살 가득한 서재에 앉아 말하고 있었다—실감나는 연기를 위해, 입매를 끌어올려 비웃는 표정을 지으며—“다른 어린 괴수들만큼 멍청하지는 않더군요, 그건 인정합니다. 하지만 그녀에게는 독창성이 없어요. 그리고 칭찬에 너무 목말라 있지요.”

덤블도어는 재미있어하는 듯했다. “슬리데린의 사감이 그걸 비난할 수 있나?”

“그렇게 대놓고 티를 내서는 안 되는 겁니다.”

덤블도어의 턱수염이 씰룩거리는 모양새로 보아 그는 활짝 웃고 있는 것 같았다. “하지만 그녀를 억누르기는 쉽지 않을 것처럼 보이네만?”

“부디 좀 억누를 수 있었으면 좋겠군요,” 스네이프는 짓씹듯 말했다. 그레인저의 과도한 열정이 담긴 과제물들은 안 그래도 길기만 한 6년을 더 길게 느껴지게 할 것이다.

“그처럼 강한 의지를 가진 친구는 포터 양에게도 큰 힘이 될 테지.” 덤블도어가 말했다. “라즈베리 스콘 어떤가, 세베루스? 디저트에는 손도 대지 않았군.”

그때 덤블도어의 책상 뒤편 어딘가에서 죽음을 맞이한 이가 내는 것 같은 소리가 들려왔다. “당신의 불사조가 죽을 때가 된 것 같군요.” 그는 스콘을 받아들고 잘게 부수기 시작했다.

“불타오를 날이 머지않았지. 하지만,” 덤블도어가 안락의자에서 몸을 일으키며 턱수염에 묻은 빵부스러기를 곱게 털어냈다. “지금 폭스는 먹이를 먹을 때 도움이 필요하다네. 일깨워줘서 고맙군.”

세베루스가 무어라 답하기도 전에 집요정 하나가 교장실 안에 나타났다. 손에는 일반 사이즈의 머글 우편봉투가 들려 있었다.

“덤블도어 교장선생님께 온 편지예요!” 집요정이 깊숙이 절하고, 봉투를 머리 위로 들어 보이며 외쳤다.

“대신 좀 받아주겠나, 세베루스?” 덤블도어가 자신의 불사조 위로 몸을 숙이며 물었다.

집요정은 무미건조한 흰색 종이봉투가 마치 고대 페르시아의 왕자에게 바치는 공물이라도 되는 양 고이 치켜들었다. 세베루스는 봉투를 집어든 손을 그대로 휘저어 집요정을 물러가게 했다.

“머글 우편이군요.” 집요정이 사라지자 세베루스는 봉투를 뒤집어 보았다. 그는 보낸 사람의 주소를 가만히 응시했다. “그레인저 양…이 보낸 겁니다.”

눈에 익은 단정한 손글씨를 보는 것만으로 그의 눈이 아려왔다. _그 빌어먹게도 길고 길던 작문들_. 다음번에 그녀가 규정 분량을 1cm라도 초과한다면 점수를 왕창 깎고야 말리라.

“그레인저 양이?” 덤블도어는 진심으로 놀란 것처럼 들렸다. “그녀는 부엉이를 가지고 있을 줄 알았는데. 흠, 살다 보면 틀릴 때도 있기 마련이지. 열어서 읽어주겠나?”

세베루스는 봉투 끝을 찢어서 열고 편지를 꺼내 펼쳤다. 첫 문단의 중간쯤까지 읽었을 때, 그는 손에 쥔 빈 봉투를 와락 구겼다. 스스로의 격렬함에 놀랄 정도였다. 그는 자신이 이만큼 신경을 쓰고 있을 줄은 상상도 못했다.

“세베루스?” 덤블도어가 불렀다.

“이럴 줄 알았어.” 세베루스는 으르렁거리면서도 편지를 끝까지 읽었다. “이럴 줄 알았다고!”

“뭘 알았단 말인가, 내 친구?”

“페투니아.” 세베루스는 자신의 목소리에 섞여 나오는 악의를 느낄 수 있었다. 그것은 기억 속 페투니아의 목소리에서 묻어나던 악의와 비슷했다. _괴물들, 너희는 모두 괴물들이야_. “그 아이가 마녀라는 걸 의심의 여지없이 확인한 다음부터는, 그녀의 해묵은 증오와 질투심이 되돌아오리라는 걸 저는 알고 있었습니다. 말씀드렸잖습니까.”  

실제로 그는 말했었다—릴리의 죽음이 가져온 비탄에서 간신히 헤어나온 직후에. 만약 마법을 증오하는 자기 언니가, 자신의 평범함을 너무나 혐오한 나머지 다른 누군가가 비범한 것을 견뎌낼 수 없었던 그 여인이 제 딸을 맡게 되었음을 알았다면 릴리가 어떤 얼굴을 했을지, 그는 상상할 수 있었다. 하지만 곧이어 릴리가 그 사실을 결코 알 수 없으리라는 절망이 그녀의 어린 아이에 대한 걱정을 포함해 다른 모든 생각을 밀어내 버렸고, 그는 그 아이를 거의 잊다시피 했다. 최소한 직접적으로 기억하지는 못했다. 그 아이의 존재는 이따금 그의 머릿속에 표류해오곤 했다. 하지만 일상의 파도가 다시금 그녀를 밀쳐냈다—그의 후회와 자기혐오가 소용돌이치는 저 깊은 해저로.

덤블도어가 그들이 앉아있던 자리로 부스럭거리며 돌아왔다. “세베루스, 만약 해리엇에게 무슨 일이 생겼다면, 내가 알았을 거라네.” 그의 말은 너무도 온화하게 들려서, 세베루스는 교장실 안을 가득 메운 그리핀도르의 진홍색 한가운데에서 눈앞이 새빨갛게 변하는 것을 느꼈다.

“오?” 그는 잇새로 나지막하게 내뱉었다. “교장선생님, 해리엇이 제 편지에 단 한 번도 답장을 하지 않았어요. 론에게도요. 저는 해리엇에게 스무 번도 넘게 편지를 썼고 제가 얼마나 걱정하고 있는지 여러 차례 얘기했지만, 그녀에게서 편지 한 장 받지 못했어요. 론이 제게 말해준 바로는 해리엇이 허가받지 않은 부유마법(Hovering Charm)을 써서 마법오남용관리처에서 경고장을 받았다고 하는데, 저는 너무나 걱정이 돼요. 저희는 부유마법을 배운 적도 없고, 그건 2학년이 되어서야 배우는 마법인데—”

그는 읽는 걸 멈추고, 덤블도어를 향해 눈을 가늘게 떴다. 덤블도어의 표정에서 그는 읽어낼 수 있었다. “마법부의 경고장에 대해 이미 알고 계셨군요.”

“마법부에 있는 내 친구들이 웬만한 정보는 전해주지. 알고 있었네.” 덤블도어는 침착하게 답했다.

“그래서요?” 세베루스는 그레인저의 편지가 무기라도 되는 것처럼 덤블도어를 향해 휘둘렀다. “ _이것_ 에 대해서는 얼마나 정보를 가지고 계십니까?”

“자네는 페투니아 더즐리가 포터 양에게 친구들과 연락하는 것을 금지했다고 믿나?”

그것은 매우 옹졸하게 들렸고 따라서 정확하게 페투니아가 할 법한 일 같았다. 그녀가 저지른 일의 사소함에 비해 자신이 느끼는 분노가 터무니없이 크다는 것을 그 역시 인지하고 있었다. 하지만 그는 기숙사 배정식 때 소녀의 모습을 기억했다. 웃으면서도 금방 웃지 말라는 말을 들을 거라고 예상하는 듯한 불안정한 미소, 먹으면서도 금방 음식을 빼앗길 것을 예상하는 듯한 모습, 그리고 수십 년 전 페투니아가 했던 말이 그의 머릿속에서 메아리쳤다— _“너와 그 스네이프 녀석_ _, 너희들은 괴물들이야, 괴물이라고—너희는 정상적인 사람들로부터 격리되어야 해, 우리를 해칠 수 없도록.”_ 페투니아가 그처럼 앙심 섞인 폭언을 소녀의 머릿속에 반복해서 새겨 넣고도 남을 인간이라는 것을, 그는 물론 알고 있었다. 하지만 그 소녀를 한 번 보는 것만으로도, 페투니아가 그가 상상한 것보다 훨씬 더 심하게 아이를 대했음을 알아차릴 수 있었다.

한 인간이 표출할 수 있는 잔인함이 그를 놀라게 한 것은 참으로 오랜만이었다. 심지어 자신은 하루가 멀다 하고 아이들을 괴롭히는 것으로 소일하는 사람인데.

“페투니아가 그 아이의 눈앞에서 편지들을 불태웠다고 해도 저는 놀라지 않겠습니다.”

그때 덤블도어의 표정을 정확히 정의하기는 어려웠지만, 그 표정은 세베루스가 아홉 살일 적, 집에 가기가 너무 싫다고 릴리에게 고백한 직후 곧장 그 말을 다시 주워 담고 싶다고 느꼈던 순간을 떠올리게 했다.

“내가 어떻게 했으면 좋겠나, 세베루스?” 정의내리기 어려운 목소리로 덤블도어가 물었다.

“페투니아에게 겁을 주십시오,” 그는 조금의 비꼼도 섞지 않고 즉답했다. “아니면 제가 할 수 있게 해주시거나요.” 오, 그는 즐거이 그 일을 할 것이다… 그가 하고 싶은 만큼 페투니아를 겁박할 수 있었던 적은 한 번도 없었다… 언제나 참아야 했었다…

덤블도어의 시선은 서재 건너편에 있는 캐비닛으로 향했다. 닫힌 그 문에는 포도덩굴 문양이 새겨져 있다. 그 안에는 기사단원의 사진들이—그들이 직접 찍어 보낸 사적인 사진들이—보관되어 있었다. 릴리의 것도 한 장 있었다. 세베루스는 릴리의 사진이 거기 있음을 알면서도 한 번도 보지 않았다. 그 사진에서 그녀는 분명 포터의 품에 안겨 서 있으리라. 어쩌면 결혼식 당일의 사진일지도 모른다.

아직까지도 고통스럽다는 것은 말이 안 된다. 하지만 여전히 아팠다. 그 아픔을 느끼는 자신이 스스로도 경멸스러웠다. 그는 그녀의 딸에게 시선이 갈 때마다 가슴 속에서 느껴지는 아픔을 잘라내 버리고 싶었지만, 작년 내내 단 한 번도 그럴 수가 없었다.

“그렇군,” 덤블도어가 느릿하게 말했다. “그래, 나도 자네가 가봐야 한다고 생각하네.”

처음에는 자신의 귀를 믿을 수가 없었다. “뭐라고요?”

덤블도어가 그를 쳐다보았다. 그 얼굴은 일방통행 거울처럼 밝고 아무것도 보이지 않았다. “자네가 더즐리 가에 가보는 것이 좋겠네.”

세베루스는 멍하니 앞을 보다가, 그의 찻잔을 집어 들고 그 안을 의심스럽게 살펴보았다. “이 차 안에 무엇이 들어 있었죠?”

“포터 양에게서 최근 소식을 들을 수 있으면 더할 나위 없지.”

세베루스는 찻잔을 거칠게 내려놓았다. “제가 옛날 버릇을 되찾으면 어쩌려고 이러십니까?” 그는 날카롭게 물었다. “얼마 전까지만 해도 다른 사람의 집에 찾아가 그들을 위험에 처하게 하는 것이 제 일이었는데 말이죠.”

덤블도어의 눈빛은 침착하고 한낮의 호수처럼 깊었다. “나는 그게 아주 오래 전 일이라고 생각하는데, 내 친구.”

 _어떤 일들은 아무리 시간이 지나도 충분히 오래 전 일이 아닌 법이지_ , 세베루스의 머릿속에서 차가운 목소리가 속삭였다.

“그들이 어디 사는지조차 제게 알려주신 적이 없잖습니까.” 스스로도 이해할 수 없지만, 그는 자신이 하고 싶은 일을 덤블도어가 왜 허락해서는 안 되는지 증명하려고 애썼다. 왜 세베루스가 혐오하는 상대에게 잔인하게 굴지 못하도록 그가 저지해주어야만 하는지를.

“나는 자네를 믿네, 세베루스.” 덤블도어가 말했다.

단어 하나하나가 마치 쇠사슬 같았다.

 _슬리데린을 믿는 건 어리석은 일입니다_ _, 교장선생님_. “주소는요?”

덤블도어가 주소를 가르쳐 주었다.

나선형 계단을 내려오면서, 그는 그들의 우정을 망가뜨렸던 그 사건에 대해 릴리가 언니에게 얘기한 적이 있을지 생각했다. 그는 자신이 저질렀던 그 모든 악행을 릴리가 페투니아에게 알려주었기를 기대했다.

* * *

“어쩌면 교도소용 문신을 하나 새기는 게 좋을지도 모르겠어.” 해리엇이 말했다. “어떻게 생각해?”

헤드윅이 깃털을 부풀렸다.

“내 말에 동의하면 깃털을 이만큼 부풀려줘”—해리엇은 엄지와 검지 사이를 약간 벌려 보이고 나서, 다시 그 사이를 조금 더 넓게 벌렸다. “이만큼 부풀리면 동의하지 않는 걸로 알게.”

헤드윅은 날개 사이에 부리를 묻었다.

“그건 별로 도움이 안 된다구,” 해리엇은 헤드윅의 머리를 손가락으로 문지르며 말했다. 그녀의 부엉이는 우울하게 부엉부엉 울었다.

“알아,” 해리엇이 한숨을 쉬었다. “미안해, 정말로.”

그들은 더즐리네 집의 가장 작은 방 안에 갇혀 있었다. 문에는 추가로 몇 개의 빗장이 걸렸고 창문에는 창살이 달렸다. 원래는 헤드윅도 새장 안에 갇혀 있었을 것이나, 해리엇이 청바지 주머니 안에 있던 부러진 깃펜 끝으로 열쇠를 따주었다. 헤드윅을 밖에 내보내줄 수는 없었지만—덕분에 방에는 부엉이 똥 냄새가 진동을 했다—최소한 새장 밖으로 꺼내 주는 것이 해리엇이 할 수 있는 전부였다.

“어차피 문신을 어떻게 새겨야 하는지도 모르니까.” 그녀는 헤드윅을 쓰다듬었다. 부엉이의 발톱은 침대 발판을 붙들고 있었는데, 그녀는 그 발톱이 자국을 남기지 않기만을 빌었다. 만약에 자국이 남는다면, 그녀가 무사히 9와 4분의 3 승강장 안에 들어갈 때까지 페투니아 이모가 발견하지 못하기만을 빌어야 할 것이다.

거기까지 생각했을 때, 그녀는 다시 창문의 창살과 그 사이로 보이는 하늘을 보고, 버논 이모부가 뒤룩뒤룩한 보랏빛 얼굴로 소리쳤던 것을 떠올렸다. _“다시는 그 학교에 돌아가지 못할 줄 알아라!…만약 네가 빠져나오려고 마법을 부린다면, 그들이 너를 퇴학시킬 테니까…”_

“만약에 문신을 새긴다면 뭐로 할지는 정했어,” 그녀는 건조하게 중얼거렸다. “호그와트. 아마도 돌아가지 못할 테니까, 좋은 기념이 될 거야.”

헤드윅은 언짢은 듯한 노란 눈으로 그녀를 응시했다. 마치 _오_ _, 제발, 또 감정과잉 상태군_ 이라고 말하려는 것 같았다. 아니 어쩌면 _우리가 돌아가지 못한다면 그건 다 네 탓이야_ 일지도 몰랐다. 어쩌면 거기다가 _그들이 우리를 여기 가둔 뒤로 제대로 된 식사 한 번 못한 것도 말이지_ 까지 포함되었을 수도.

마지막으로 먹은 식사는 차가운 깡통 수프 한 그릇이었다. 해리엇은 수프 안에 든 야채 건더기를 대부분 헤드윅에게 넘겨주었다. 헤드윅이 그들 둘 중에서 좀 더 죄가 없는 쪽이었기 때문이다. 물론 디저트 접시를 떨어뜨리고, 마법부 부엉이가 날아들어 그 멍청한 메이슨 부인을 놀라게 한 건 해리엇의 잘못이 아니었다. 다 그 빌어먹을 집요정 탓이었다.

도비. 그냥 도비. 집요정 도비. 그는 스스로를 그렇게 소개했다. 그 집요정을 만난 것만 해도 해리엇에게는 매우 기이한 경험이었는데, 그에 더해 누군가의 목을 짤짤 흔들고 싶으면서 동시에 불쌍하게 여길 수밖에 없었던 것 또한 대단히 특별한 경험이었다. 그녀는 도비를 만나기 전까지 더즐리 네에서 그녀가 받고 있었던 대우가 엄청 심하다고 생각했었다…

하. 도비의 처지도 처지지만 도비를 만난 후에 바뀐 그녀의 처지도 이제 만만치 않았다.

그녀는 도비에 대한 의문과 추측들을 헤드윅에게 털어놓았다. 호그와트에 존재하는 거대한 위험? 그게 대체 뭘까? 도비는 그걸 어떻게 알았을까? 날 만난 적도 없는데, 왜 굳이 와서 위험을 알려주려고 한 걸까?

물론 헤드윅은 그녀의 질문들에 답해줄 수 없었고, 깃털을 부풀리거나 졸기밖에 하지 않았지만, 해리엇에게는 얘기할 다른 상대도 달리 할 일도 없었다. 그나마 지금은, 얘기할 상대가 아무도 없는 것이 그녀가 프리벳 교도소에 갇혀있기 때문이지 친구가 없기 때문은 아님을 알아서 다행이었다. 도비가 그녀에게 온 편지들을 가로채고 있었던 것이다.

허마이니랑 해그리드랑 론이 걱정할 텐데. 최소한 그들이 걱정하고 있기를 해리엇은 바랐다. 그러면 그녀는 이곳을 벗어날 수 있을지도 몰랐다. 어쩌면 허마이니가 뭔가를 알아챌지도 몰라… 어떻게든 날 찾아내거나… 아니면 교수님들께 알린다거나… 하지만 그녀의 법적 후견인들이 그녀를 여기 가둬두고자 한다면 학교가 무엇을 할 수 있을지 해리엇은 확신할 수 없었다.

허마이니가 더즐리네 집 가장 작은 방에 찾아와 자신의 풍화된 유골을 발견하는 것까지 상상하고 있을 때, 해리엇은 방 밖의 복도에서 바닥이 삐걱거리는 소리를 들었다. 벌써 저녁시간인 걸까? 위장이 배고픔을 너무나 강렬하게 호소하는 나머지 속이 메슥거릴 지경이었다. 페투니아 이모가 로스트치킨을 굽는 냄새를 벌써 몇 시간째 맡고 있는지 모른다. 물론 그녀는 한 조각도 얻어먹지 못하겠지만.

그 순간 문 밖에서 찰칵찰칵찰칵찰칵 하는 소리가 들려와, 그녀는 황급히 자세를 바로 했다.

자물쇠들이 모조리 한꺼번에 열리고 있었다.

그녀는 침대에서 몸을 일으켜 문을 응시했다. 그리고 잽싸게 한 발짝 뒤로 물러섰다. 마지막 자물쇠가 뜯겨지듯 열리면서 나무 조각들이 우수수 떨어져 나오는 것과 동시에 문이 안쪽으로 쾅, 하고 열렸기 때문이다.

배가 너무 고파서 헛것이 보이나. 문가를 막고 서 있는 어두운 형체는 마치 스네이프 교수처럼 보였다.

스네이프의 모습을 한 환상은 안으로 한 걸음 들어왔다. 그 얼굴에는 분노가 가득했다. 해리엇은 그가 이렇게까지 화가 난 모습을 한 번도 본 적이 없었다—이처럼 화가 난 그 누구도 본 적이 없었다—그녀는 자신의 상상력이 꽤나 대단하다고 생각했다. 이 스네이프 환상은 제법 무시무시했다.

그는 눈빛만으로 방 안의 모든 것을 해부하기라도 할 것처럼 방을 샅샅이 훑었다. 기울어진 옷장, 칙칙한 벽지, 지저분한 그녀의 침대, 헤드윅의 오물로 가득한 새장이 놓여 있는 책상. 그 눈빛이 그녀를 지나쳐 갈 때 그의 표정이 살짝 흔들렸지만, 그는 해리엇보다도 헤드윅의 새장을 노려보는 데 더 많은 시간을 쏟고 있었다. 그녀의 상상이니까 그녀가 아는 사실에 기반한 걸지도 모른다. 작년 내도록 스네이프는 거의 완벽하게 그녀를 무시했었다.

방을 둘러본 후 그가 뒤돌아섰다. 그가 떠난다고 생각하자, 해리엇의 심장이 거세게 뛰었다. 비록 그녀가 미쳐가고 있는 증거라고 해도, 스네이프는 호그와트의, 마법세계의 일부인 존재였고, 그녀는 그 모든 것이 너무나 그리웠다.

하지만 그는 떠나려는 게 아니었다. 그는 문 아래쪽에 달린 작은 덮개를 쳐다보고 있었다—페투니아 이모가 해리엇이 먹을 음식을 던져넣어 주는 고양이문(cat flap)을.

그가 다시 돌아섰을 때, 그 얼굴에 떠오른 표정에 해리엇은 소름이 피부를 달려 올라가는 것을 느꼈다. 한동안 그는 그녀를 똑바로 쳐다보았는데, 그 눈빛이 너무나 강렬해서 마치 증오와도 같이 느껴졌다.

“네 물건들은 어디에 있지?” 그가 물었다. 수업시간과 똑같았다—속삭이는 듯한 목소리였지만, 그가 말하는 것 한 글자 한 글자를 똑똑히 알아들을 수 있었다. 그의 입에서 나오는 말은 마치 겨울처럼 귓속을 파고들었다.

“음… 학교 물건들이요?” 가늘고 높은 목소리가 튀어 나왔다. 그가 아무 대답 없이 그녀를, 여전히 그 강렬하고 사람을 불안하게 만드는 눈으로 바라보고만 있자, 그녀는 재빨리 답했다. “어—아래층에, 계단 밑 벽장 안에요.”

“이 방에서 필요한 것들 챙겨서 나를 따라와라.”

스네이프 교수에게 _왜_ 냐고 물어서는 안 된다. 그가 시키면 그냥 시키는 대로 하는 게 나았다. 그녀는 몇 안 되는 블라우스와 바지, 양말과 속옷들을 챙겨 (속옷을 스네이프가 보지 못하도록 애쓰며) 오래된 머글 배낭에 쑤셔 넣고, 헤드윅을 새장 안에 넣으려고 돌아섰다. 다만 스네이프가 침대와 책상 사이에 서서 그녀의 길을 막았다. 그는 창문을 쳐다보고 있었다. 정확히는 창문 밖의 창살을.

그는 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 해리엇도 입을 열지 않았다. 그녀는 그저 헤드윅을 달래 자신의 팔에 앉힌 후, 헤드윅의 발톱이 팔을 파고 들 때 바람막이를 입고 있어 다행이라고 생각했다. 스네이프가 헤드윅의 새장을 들어올려 밖으로 나갔다. 그의 로브 자락이 침묵 속에 휘감겼다.

침묵…

해리엇은 그를 따라 복도로 나와 귀를 기울였다. 아래층에서 텔레비전 소리가 들렸다. 자동차 광고인 것 같았다. 하지만 사람의 목소리나 움직임은 들을 수가 없었다. 페투니아 이모가 요리한 그레이비소스와 로즈마리의 냄새는 계단에서부터 맡을 수 있었다. 입에 침이 고이고, 허기와 갈망으로 배가 아렸다.

스네이프 교수는 벽장의 문을 마법으로 열고 그녀의 트렁크를 꺼내고 있었다. 그는 몸을 숙여 벽장 안을 들여다보았다. 그녀가 가진 게 그것뿐인지를 확인하려는 듯이.

“트렁크 안에 다 있을 거예요.” 그녀가 말했다. “음, 교수님. 방학한 다음부터 저는 그 안에 들어간 적이 없어요.”

“알겠다.” 스네이프가 벽장문을 너무 세게 닫은 나머지 집 전체가 흔들거렸다. 해리엇은 흠칫 몸을 떨었다.

그가 트렁크를 들어올리려고 몸을 틀 때, 그녀는 더즐리들을 발견했다. 그들은 식탁에 둘러앉아 저녁을 먹는 중이었다. 페투니아 이모가 와인잔을 넘어뜨려서, 와인이 식탁에 엎질러져 가장자리까지 흘러가 바닥의 카펫으로 똑똑 떨어졌다. 방금 전에 일어난 일인 듯, 와인은 아직도 떨어지고 있었다.

바닥에 점점 번지고 있는 얼룩, 그런데 페투니아 이모가 그걸 치우려고 움직이지 않는다는 사실이 그녀를 오싹하게 만들었다.

해리엇은 천천히 스네이프를 지나쳐 식당 안으로 걸음을 옮겼다. 더즐리 가족들의 눈길이 그녀를 따랐다—크게 뜬, 깜박이지 못하고 있는 그들의 눈. 더들리의 포크는 그의 입속에 들어가 있었고, 포크를 쥔 손은 움직이지 못했다. 페투니아 이모의 손은 그녀가 와인잔을 넘어뜨렸을 때 그대로 허공에 멈춰 있었다. 버논 이모부는 의자 위에서 반쯤 몸을 돌려, 마치 일어날 것 같은 태세를 취하고 있었다—스네이프가 그를, 그들 모두를 움직이지 못하게 만든 바로 그 순간에.

텔레비전에서 작게 흘러나온 웃음소리가 침묵 속에서 쨍하게 울렸다.

해리엇은 식탁으로 다가가며 더즐리 가족들의 눈을 한 사람씩 차례대로 마주했다. 그녀는 아무 말도 하지 않았고, 그들은 아무 말도 할 수 없었다.

그리고 그녀는 식탁 가운데 있는 접시에서 닭다리 하나를 집어 들고, 쿨하게 말했다. “다음 여름방학 때 봐요.”

복도로 나오자, 스네이프가 현관문을 열고 서 있었다. 깊이를 알 수 없는 그의 검은 눈동자가 번쩍였다.

“와라.” 그 목소리는 너무 차가워서, 그 모서리에 닿으면 화상을 입을 것만 같았다.

해리엇은 닭다리를 입에 물고, 헤드윅이 제대로 앉아있는지 확인한 다음, 그를 따라 밖으로 나섰다.

  

  


	2. 2장. 도비 (Dobby)

 

 

세베루스는 아이의 트렁크에 축소마법을 걸어 작게 만들고, 새장에 스코지파이(Scourgify)를 쓴 다음 (비록 새장이 너무 더러워서 한 번으로 크게 나아지진 않았지만), 그녀에게 부엉이를 놓아주라고 말했다.

“왜요?” 이제껏 세베루스가 본 것들 중 가장 흉측하게 생긴 안경 뒤에서 릴리의 눈동자가 커다랗게 뜨였다. 거대한 원형의 투명한 플라스틱 테로 만들어진 그 안경을, 페투니아는 분명 볼썽사납다는 바로 그 이유로 소녀에게 골라주었을 것이다.

“너의 패밀리어를 데리고 순간이동을 할 수는 없다.” 그가 말했다. “그 부엉이는 혼자서도 호그와트로 찾아올 수 있을 거다.”

소녀는 잠시 망설였지만, 곧 그가 시킨 대로 했다. 그녀가 새의 눈처럼 하얀 깃털을 쓰다듬으며 무언가를 속삭이는 동안, 그 새는 샛노랗고 불손한 눈으로 그를 노려보았다. 곧이어 그 부엉이는 소녀의 귀를 가볍게 쪼고 나서, 날개를 펼쳐 어스름한 하늘로 날아올랐다.

“순간이동이 뭐예요?” 소녀가 물었다.

“곧 알게 될 거다.” 그는 팔을 내밀었다. “잡아라.”

릴리의 눈동자가 그의 팔에서 얼굴을 오가고, 소녀는 손가락 끝을 그의 팔목에 가볍게 얹었다. 팔에는 나비 한 마리가 내려앉은 듯 무게가 느껴지지 않았다.

“그보다 더 단단히 잡아라.” 그가 명령했다. “내 팔은 물지 않는다.”

그녀는 조심스럽게 손가락으로 그의 소맷자락을 감아쥐었다. 그녀의 표정은 자기가 그의 말을 따르는 이유는 단 하나, 프리벳 가의 방 안에 갇혀 있는 것보다는 그것이 낫기 때문임을 강변하는 듯했다.

그는 한숨을 쉬고, 그녀의 손을 흔들어 떨쳐낸 다음, 그 손목을 붙잡았다. 그리고 아무 경고 없이, 순간이동을 했다.

호그와트가 마치 급류의 물살처럼 갑작스럽게 시야에 닥쳐 들었다. 저무는 해의 금빛이 잔디 위로 비스듬히 내려앉고, 크고 작은 탑들이 빛을 반사하고 있었다. 소녀는 마치 오랫동안 물속에 잠겨있다 올라온 사람처럼 숨을 들이쉬었다.

“한 마디쯤 미리 주의를 주실 수도 있었잖아요!” 그녀가 분개해서 외쳤다. 그러고는 곧이어 조심스레 눈을 들어 그의 눈치를 보고는 덧붙였다. “교수님.” 경칭에는 여전히 약간의 퉁명스러움이 묻어있었다.

물론 그는 한 마디쯤 미리 주의를 줄 수도 있었을 것이다. “이쪽으로,” 그는 도끼눈을 뜬 소녀를 무시하고 정문을 향해 걸었다. 그의 지팡이가 움직이자, 정문의 자물쇠들이 마치 거꾸로 자라는 덩굴처럼 물러나며 문이 열렸다.

그들이 성을 향해 올라가는 동안, 그녀의 짜증이 사라져가는 것을 그는 느낄 수 있었다. 그는 의식적으로 걸음걸이를 늦춰 그녀가 너무 뒤처지지 않도록 해야 했다. 그녀는 들떠보였고, 조심스럽게 기대에 찬 듯 했지만, 또한 매우 지치고 허약해 보였다. 생각이 다시 방문에 달려 있던 고양이문부터, 방 안 가득 차 있던 고약한 냄새, 새똥, 오랫동안 씻지 못한 것 같은 몸—까지 미치자, 그는 그녀를 내버려두고 당장 달려가 교장실을 카펫부터 둥근 천장에 이르기까지 완전히 쑥대밭으로 만들고 싶은 욕망을 억누르기 위해, 머릿속에서 살아있는 죽음의 약을 만드는 법을 차근차근 되뇌어야만 했다.

 _세베루스_ _, 만약 포터 양에게 무슨 일이 있었다면, 내가 알 걸세—_

오, 덤블도어는 그가 저 인간쓰레기들을 살려둔 것만으로도 감사해야 할 것이다… 그들을 움직이지 못하게 하고 잔뜩 겁주는 것 이상을 하지 않고 그 집을 나오기가 얼마나… 방문에 달린 자물쇠들, 창살이 쳐진 창문, 그리고 그 작은 애완동물용 출입구까지—

살아있는 죽음의 약은 충분히 복잡하지가 않았다. 그는 울프스베인을 떠올리려고 노력했다. 그 늑대인간 제어제는 지난달에 막 1차 실험 결과가 발표되었다. 그는 10년 전 발표되었던 초기 구상 단계부터 그 약의 개발을 지켜보고 있었다. 그 약은 까다롭고 독하며 어쩌면 목숨을 위태롭게 할 수도 있는 데다 제조하는 데 3일이나 걸렸다. 만약 그가 그 약의 재료들과 제조법을 단계별로 암기하고 나면, 분노조절에 필요한 몇 분 정도는 더 벌 수 있을 것이다.

그는 소녀를 힐끗 내려다보고 그녀가 제대로 따라오고 있는지 확인하면서 중앙계단으로 발을 옮겼다. 폼프리가 지금쯤 스태프룸에서 미네르바에게 진통제를 처방해주고 있을까? 아니면 이미 미네르바의 고집불통에 두 손 들고 씩씩대며 병동으로 돌아갔을까?

그가 소녀를 데리고 들어선 병동은 비어있었다. 그렇다면 전자로군.

소녀는 복도에서 꾸물거리고 있었다. “들어가라,” 그가 무뚝뚝하게 말했다.

“아프지 않아요.” 그녀가 말했다.

“그걸 결정하는 건 폼프리 부인이지.” 그녀가 고집스러움과 혼란스러움이 뒤섞인 얼굴로 쳐다보아서, 그는 덧붙였다. “마지막으로 먹은 제대로 된 식사가 뭐였는지 말해봐라. 언제였는지도.”

“어…” 그녀는 자기 손을 내려다보았다. 티를 내지 않고 손가락으로 셈을 할 방법이라도 고민하는 듯. 래번클로가 “따라서” 라는 단어를 쓰지 않고 세 문장을 연이어 말하는 일이 더 쉬울 것이다.

“대답하기 어려운 질문은 아니었을 텐데.” 그는 비어있는 병동 안을 가리켰다. 햇빛에 금빛으로 물든 깨끗한 흰 시트가 깔린 침대들이 줄지어 서 있었다.

소녀의 얼굴이 빨갛게 물들었다. “제가 잘못한 일로 벌을 받은 게 아니에요.” 그렇게 말하면서도 그녀는 병동 안으로 터덜터덜 걸어들어가, 그가 눈짓으로 지시한 대로 폼프리의 사무실 바로 옆에 있는 의자에 주저앉았다.

 _그 어떤 잘못을 한 어린애도 굶는 것으로 벌을 받아서는 안 된다_. 그는 생각했지만, 입 밖에 내지는 않았다. 대신 그는 “집요정,” 하고 불렀다.

소녀가 눈을 크게 떴다. 호그와트 집요정들 가운데 하나가 그의 부름에 답해 나타나자, 그녀는 넋을 잃고 그 요정을 쳐다보았다. 놀라긴 했지만, 충격을 받은 건 아니었다. 예상과 다른 이 반응을 그는 나중에 차근차근 분석하기 위해 머릿속 한켠에 집어넣었다.

집요정은 아무 말 없이 그에게 절을 했다. 호그와트의 모든 집요정들은, 세베루스가 그들을 부르는 것은 무언가 구체적으로 시킬 일이 있을 때이므로 쓸데없는 인사말이나 무의미한 질문 따위로 시간을 낭비하지 않아도 된다는 것을 알고 있었다.

“죽 한 그릇을 가져와라. 소금 말고는 아무것도 넣지 말고. 그리고 폼프리 부인을—맥고나걸 교수도 함께—불러오도록. 왜냐고 물으면 여기 누가 와있는지 말해도 좋다.”

그는 집요정에게 덤블도어도 함께 불러오라고 부탁할지 잠시 고민했다. 하지만 그는 그 노인네가 소녀를 보기 전에, 사적인 자리에서 미리 한 소리 해주고 싶었다. 소녀를 직접 보고 안심하기 전에 그녀가 처해 있던 상황을 알려주면 좀 더 극적인 효과를 낼 수 있을 것이다. 만약 덤블도어가 죄의식을 느끼도록 할 수 있다면, 말이지만—그에 대해 세베루스는 확신할 수 없었다.

집요정은 다시 절을 하고 요란한 소리와 함께 사라졌다.

“말씀드렸잖아요, 전 아프지 않아요.” 아이가 말했다. 하지만 그녀는 집요정이 서있던 자리를 응시하고 있었고, 고집을 피우기보다 궁금함이 앞서는 것처럼 보였다. “호그와트에 집요정이 있었어요?”

“백 명이 넘지.” 세베루스가 답했다. “아무리 마법학교라고 해도 청소는 자동으로 되지 않는다.”

이제 그녀는 집요정이 서있던  자리를 향해 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. “도비라는 이름도 있나요? 호그와트 집요정들 중에요.”

세베루스는 소녀를 뚫어지게 바라보았다. “도비라고? 도비라는 이름의 집요정을 만난 적이 있나?”

소녀의 눈이 흘낏 그의 얼굴로 향했을 때, 그는 호기심이 경계심의 방패 뒤로 숨는 순간을 목격했다. 그것은 마치 얇은 얼음막이 연못을 뒤덮는 장면을 보는 것 같았다. 그녀는 어깨를 으쓱였다—그 동작은 지나치게 무심했다.

이런 젠장할—어린애들이란 정말이지 짜증스럽기 그지없는 족속이다. 릴리의 어린애라도 예외는 아니었다.

입원 환자들을 위한 접이식 테이블 위로 작은 쟁반 하나가 불쑥 나타났다. 집요정들은 지시받은 그대로 따르는 것 외에는 달리 생각하지 못하는 법이지만, 만약을 대비해 세베루스는 숟가락을 소환해 맛을 보았다. 충분히 아무 맛도 나지 않았다. 쟁반 구석에 시키지도 않은 분홍색과 흰색의 난초가 담긴 꽃병이 놓여있기는 했지만.

“예뻐요.” 소녀가 난초를 어루만졌다.

“먹어라.” 그는 자신의 숟가락을 소멸마법으로 치워버리고 말했다. “만약 네 위가 이걸 소화해낼 수 있다면, 몇 시간 지나서 또 먹어도 좋다.”

그녀는 눈을 부라리면서도 그릇을 향해 손을 뻗었다. 그가 예상한 대로, 아이는 죽을 절반도 채 넘기지 못했다.

“억지로 먹지 마라, 체한다.” 그가 말하는 찰나, 병동 문이 덜컹 열리며 폼프리가 서둘러 들어왔다. 바로 뒤에 미네르바도 들어왔다. 굳게 다물린 그녀의 입매는 다이아몬드라도 자를 수 있을 것 같았다.

“세베루스,” 하고 입을 여는 미네르바의 목소리에는 은은한 노기가 깔려있었다. “제대로 된 설명을 할 수 있어야 할 거예요…”

그녀는 말을 하다말고 소녀의 모습을 제대로 본 후, 말끝을 흐렸다. 폼프리는 즉시 일에 착수했다. 그녀의 지팡이에서 진단용 주문들이 붉고 푸른 실타래처럼 흘러나오기 시작했다.

“자비로우신 로웨나여,” 폼프리가 소녀의 맥박을 재면서 중얼거렸다. “최소한 열은 없구나.” 부끄러움으로 새빨개진 소녀의 얼굴을 들여다보며 그녀가 덧붙였다.

덤블도어가 개입하지 않는 한 미네르바가 이 자리에서 비킬 가능성은 없어 보였다. 소녀를 병동에 놔두어도 그녀가 있다면 안전하리라. “교장선생님은 어디 계십니까?” 세베루스가 무뚝뚝하게 물었다.

“저녁식사 후에 해그리드의 오두막으로 가셨어요.” 미네르바가 답했다. “당신이 어디에 있었는지는 물을 필요도 없겠군요.”

“보시다시피.” 그 말을 끝으로 그는 병동을 나섰다. 폼프리는 엄하게 권위를 내세우고 있었고, 소녀는 정말로 자신은 아프지 않다고 주장했으며, 미네르바가 최종결정권을 행사했다. 해그리드라면 소녀에게 좀 더 위안을 줄 수 있었을 텐데. 폼프리와 미네르바 두 사람 다 지나치게 엄격하고, 날카로운 시선과 지시로 염려를 표현하는 종류의 사람들이었다. 하긴 그에 관해 세베루스도 뭐라고 할 자격은 없었다.

 

덤블도어는 해그리드의 오두막에 있었다. 그는 보통 의자보다 다섯 배는 더 커보이는 투박한 야외용 의자 위에 앉아있었다. 두 사람은 함께 파이프 담배를 피우는 중이었다. 지나치게 달콤한 연기가 황혼녘의 허공으로 흩어졌다.

“오, 세베루스.” 덤블도어의 콧수염이 움직이는 모양새로 보아 그는 미소를 짓고 있었지만, 그의 눈은 조금도 반짝거리지 않았다. “포터 양은 어떻던가?”

세베루스는 1부터 10까지, 4분의 1 단위로 쪼개어 숫자를 새고 난 다음에야 대답을 할 수 있었다. 이를 악물고 있다 보니 입을 여는 것조차 힘겨웠다.

“그 질문에 대한 답은 폼프리 부인이 해줄 겁니다. 그녀가 아이를 진찰하는 것을 끝내고 나면요.”

해그리드가 “뭐라고요?” 하고 외치다가 파이프 담배를 잘못 한 움큼 들이마셨다. “해리가 여기 있어요?” 연기 때문에 흐르는 눈물을 닦고 코를 풀고 나서 그는 되물었다.

“병동에 있습니다.” 세베루스가 답했다. 그의 시선은 덤블도어를 떠나지 않았다. 덤블도어는 뭉클뭉클 피어오르는 파이프 연기 사이로 그 시선을 마주했다.

“포터 양이 올해는 좀 일찍 학교에 왔군.” 덤블도어의 목소리에는 이제 미소가 묻어났다. “해그리드, 자네가 올라가 환영해주면 그녀가 아주 좋아할 걸세.”

“그렇고말고요!” 해그리드가 의자에서 몸을 일으켰다. 그는 오두막 안으로 들어가 한동안 덜그럭거리다가, 급히 단추를 채운 듯한 소매를 해가지고 나와서는 잔디밭을 가로질러 갔다.

“앉지 그러나, 세베루스?” 덤블도어는 마치 진정으로 염려하는 듯한 말투로 물었다.

세베루스는 그저 가만히 서서 그를 바라보았다. 자신의 손가락이 마치 미네르바의 날카로운 발톱처럼 말려드는 것을 느낄 수 있었다.

“물론 나는 자네가 그 아이를 데리고 그 집을 떠난 순간 그것을 알 수 있었다네.” 덤블도어가 안경 너머로 그를 지그시 바라보았다.

세베루스는 그 말을 의심하지 않았다. 그는 또한 덤블도어가 그 순간, 전혀 마음의 대비를 못하고 있지는 않았다 하더라도 조금 놀라기는 했으리라고 확언할 수 있었다.

“고양이문이라고 아십니까, 교장선생님?” 그는 부드럽게 물었다.

덤블도어는 눈도 깜박이지 않았다. 다만 그의 북슬북슬한 흰 눈썹 사이로 살짝 주름이 졌을 뿐이다. “유감스럽게도 모른다네, 내 친구.”

“고양이들이 닫힌 방을 드나들 수 있도록 머글들이 문에 설치하는 구멍입니다. 상당히 작지요.”

“하지만 고양이들이 드나들 수 있을 만큼은 크겠지?”

“정확합니다.” 세베루스는 더더욱 부드럽게 답했다. “포터 양의 방문에도 하나 달려 있었습니다. 그 구멍 덕분에 페투니아는 다섯 개나 되는 빗장을 일일이 열지 않아도 그녀에게 음식을 넣어줄 수 있었지요.”

덤블도어는 잠시 움직이지 않았다. 조금 뒤에 그는 천천히 파이프를 내렸다. 그리고 마침내, 이제야, 그의 눈 속에 무언가 차가운, 분노와 같은 것이 빛나기 시작했다.

그럼에도 그는 “그렇군,” 하고 말할 뿐이었다.

“말씀드렸잖습니까.” 세베루스는 심장이 목구멍까지 올라와 뛰는 것을 느꼈다. 그는 그 방의 냄새를, 식탁을 지나 똑똑 떨어지던 와인 방울의 소리를, 기억했다. “그 오래 전에, 덤블도어. 저는 말씀드렸습니다—”

“세베루스,” 덤블도어가 그의 말을 끊었다. 그 목소리는 온화하면서도 단호했고, 만약 세베루스가 계속 밀어붙인다면 지금 있는 온화함도 오래 가지 않을 거라는 경고를 담고 있었다. “나도 기억한다네, 내 친구. 내가 자네에게 뭐라 이야기했는지도—”

“그럼 가서 그 아이를 한 번 보세요.” 세베루스가 나직하게 내뱉었다. 그는 자신에게 덤블도어를 흔들어놓을 만한 힘이 있었으면 하고 바랐다. 하지만 그 누구도, 어둠의 군주조차도 덤블도어를 흔들리게 하지는 못했다. “저 빌어먹을 병동에 가서 그 애를 똑똑히 보시란 말입니다.”

그는 몸을 돌려 떠나려다가, 멈춰 서서 어깨 너머로 덧붙였다. “그리고 도비라는 이름의 집요정에 대해서 물어보십시오. 당신에게라면 뭔가 말할지도 모르지요.”

그리고 그는 던져서 박살내버릴 수 있는 무언가를 찾아 떠났다.

 

* * *

목욕이란 기분 좋구나-

폼프리 부인이 오늘 날짜를 말해준 덕분에, 해리엇은 자신이 방에 갇힌 지 5일밖에 지나지 않았음을 알게 되었다. 체감상 5일보다는 훨씬 더 길었던 것 같았는데. 아침저녁으로 화장실은 갈 수 있었지만, 그들은 그녀가 샤워하는 것조차 금지했다. 고양이문을 통해 들여놓아 주는 차가운 물 한 바가지와 딱딱한 비누 하나, 스펀지와 수건으로 대충 몸을 닦아야만 했다.

지금 해리엇은 병동의 넓은 욕실에서, 두 팔을 양쪽으로 쭉 뻗어도 아슬아슬하게 가장자리에 손이 닿지 않을 만큼 커다란 욕조 속에서 노곤하게 뒹굴거리고 있었다. 욕조 속의 물은 아주 뜨거워서 욕실 안이 수증기로 뿌옇게 흐렸고, 그녀의 피부를 장밋빛으로 달아오르게 만들었다. 샴푸에서는 민트 향이, 비누에서는 꿀 냄새가 났다.

지금 이 행복이 스네이프 교수 덕분이라니, 불가사의한 일이었다.

스네이프는 이상한 사람이었다. 생긴 것도 이상했고, 하는 행동도 이상했다. 오늘만 그런 게 아니었다. 물론 오늘 그는 _한결 더_ 이상했지만, 평소에도 정상이라고 불릴 법한 사람은 결코 아니었다. 그는 단연코 호그와트에서 가장 심술궂은 교수였고, 래번클로 고학년들 중 몇 명은 그가 세상에서 가장 심술궂은 교수인지 아닌지를 연구 과제로 삼고 있다고 들었다.

단지 그는 해리엇에게는 한 번도 심술을 부린 적이 없었다. 마법약 수업 첫날, 그녀는 지하의 차가운 공기와 벽 쪽에 늘어선 유리병 안에 담긴 기괴한 동물 표본들 때문에 이미 기가 죽어 있었다. 그는 출석부를 부르다 말고 고개를 들어 그녀를 노려보았다. 그 눈은 텅 빈 터널처럼 어둡고 차가웠다. 그녀는 억지로 그 눈을 마주보았다. 그러자 그의 눈빛이 더욱 딱딱해지다가, 잠시 흔들리고, 마침내 그는 시선을 돌려 딘 토마스의 이름을 불렀다.

그 뒤로 그가 그녀를 똑바로 쳐다본 일은 없었다. 일 년 내내, 수업시간마다 단 한 번도. 다른 학생들의 마법약이 얼마나 형편없는지 잔소리를 해가며 교실을 돌아다닐 때도, 그는 그녀를 잠자코 지나쳤다. 그녀가 낸 과제물에 그가 써넣는 거라곤 언제나 최종점수 한 글자뿐이었고, 과제물을 돌려줄 때에도 직접 건네지 않고 항상 그녀의 책상 위로 내려놓았다. 그는 수업시간마다 그리핀도르 학생들에게 돌발 질문을 던져 곤란하게 만들곤 했지만, 그녀의 이름을 부른 적은 단 한 번도 없었다 (그는 허마이니가 손을 들어도 언제나 무시했지만, 그때의 분위기는 해리엇을 무시할 때와는 사뭇 달랐다).

해리엇은 혼란스러웠지만 다행이라고 생각했다. 그럼에도 불구하고, 그녀는 항상 자신이 스네이프의 눈에 또 다른 네빌로 보이는 날이 올까봐 두려웠다. 그가 그녀를 순도 100%의 돌머리라거나 우둔한 얼간이라고 불러대며, 그녀의 실수를 조목조목 지적해댈 그런 날. 그래도 스네이프는 그리핀도르 여학생들에게는 남학생들보다 좀 덜 끔찍하게 굴었다. 물론 언젠가 라벤더 브라운에게 마이런 웨그테일(Myron Wagtail)만 생각하고 있다가는 학기가 마무리되기도 전에 낙제를 받을 거라고 말한 적은 있었다. 그리고 허마이니가 지목받지도 않았는데 질문에 대답을 했을 때에는, 그녀에게 과도하게 나대며 잘난척한다고 쏘아붙이기도 했었다. 하지만 그는 언제나 해리엇을 가만히 내버려 두었다. 그녀는 가만히 내버려 두어지기 위해서 무척 열심히 노력했다. 더즐리 가에서 연마한, 온순하고 하찮게 보이는 테크닉들이 큰 도움이 되었다. 물론 더즐리 가에서는 그녀의 성질머리가 참지 못하고 폭발해서 일을 망치곤 했었지만. 사실 스네이프가 론이나 네빌에게 하는 말들 때문에 뚜껑이 열릴 뻔한 적도 두어 번 있었다. 그럴 때면 언제나 허마이니가 책상 아래로 재빨리 걷어차 주어서, 해리엇이 입을 열어 상황을 악화시키는 일은 일어나지 않았다.

그리고 정말이지, 스네이프는 버논 이모부보다 훨씬 더 무서웠다. 버논은 그냥 비열하고 멍청했다. 반면 스네이프는 머리가 비상하고 _정말로_ 비열했다.

그는 또 퀴렐이 해리엇을 죽이려 할 때 빗자루에 역주문을 걸어서 그녀의 목숨을 구해주기도 했다. 그 다음 시합에서는 퀴렐을 저지하기 위해 심판까지 자처했었다. 하지만 그러는 동안에도, 그는 해리엇이 존재한다는 것을 인식조차 하지 못하는 사람처럼 굴었다.

이제는 또 그가 더즐리네 집에 나타나, 그들에게 부동마법을 걸고, 그녀를 호그와트로 데려왔다. 그 모든 것에는 _구출_ 이라는 말이 어울릴 것 같았다.

도비의 방문만큼이나 기이한 일이었다.

전체적으로 이번 여름은 기이한 여름이었다. _호그와트의 영향인 게 분명해_ , 해리엇은 만족스럽게 생각했다. 그 모든 것이 마법과 연관되어 있는 한, 그녀는 기이한 삶이 싫지 않았다.

그녀는 발을 꼼지락거려 보고, 발가락들이 굉장히 쪼글쪼글해졌다는 사실을 발견했다. 물 온도도 이제는 펄펄 끓는 뜨거움이 아니라 적당히 따뜻할 정도였다. 슬슬 나가야겠다.

누군가 그녀가 목욕하는 사이 잠옷과 드레싱가운을 벽에 걸어놓고, 호그와트의 문장이 수놓인 폭신폭신한 흰 수건을 준비해 주었다. 집요정이 한 일일까?

그러고 보니—호그와트에 집요정들이 있었다. 도비가 여기서 일하지 않는다 해도, 어쩌면 호그와트 집요정들 중에 그를 찾아낼 방법을 아는 요정도 있을지 모른다. 해리엇은 그에게 묻고 싶은 것이 여전히 많았다. 예를 들면 대체 호그와트의 무엇이 얼마나 위험하면, 프리벳가 4번지에서의 종신구금형이 차라리 나을 수가 있는지. 특히 도비가 말한 대로 그게 볼드모트와 관련이 _없는_ 것이라면…

그녀는 잠옷을 걸쳐 입으며, 왜 스네이프가 도비라는 이름의 집요정에 대해 듣고 그렇게 놀랐을지 생각해보았다. 스네이프는 그 이름을 특히 충격적으로 받아들인 것 같았다. 도비라는 이름에 뭔가 문제가 있을까? 집요정 언어로 나쁜 말이라든가. 아니면 혹시 그가 아는 집요정 중에 도비가 있는 것일까?

수증기로 가득 찬 욕실을 나오자, 병동의 공기는 서늘하고 희박한 느낌이었다. 그녀는 몸을 부르르 떨었다. 고지대에 있는 성들은 여름이라 해도 딱히 따뜻하지 않았다. 발밑의 돌바닥은 깨끗하지만 차가웠다.

그녀가 목욕하는 사이 밤이 찾아왔다. 병동의 높다란 창문들이 까맣게 번들거렸다. 레몬색 램프 불빛이 만든 널찍한 빛 웅덩이 속에 덤블도어 교수가 앉아있었다. 그는 책을 읽고 있었는데, 화려한 색채의 움직이는 표지에는 한 소년과 드래곤이 배를 타고 망망대해를 항해하는 모습이 그려져 있었다.

“교수님?” 해리엇이 놀라서 그를 부르자, 덤블도어는 고개를 들어 그녀를 바라보았다. 그는 호기심 가득한 눈을 빛내며 미소지었다—최소한 그녀는 덤블도어가 미소지었다고 믿었다. 수북한 턱수염에 가린 입매를 알아보는 것은 쉽지 않았다. 하지만 전체적으로 미소짓는 듯한 움직임이었던 것 같다.

“아름다운 저녁이구나, 친애하는 해리엇.” 덤블도어가 읽던 자리를 표시하고 책을 덮으며 말했다. “폼프리 부인에게서 네가 오랜만의 목욕을 즐기는 중이라고 듣고 기다렸단다.”

“그렇군요.” 해리엇의 눈은 덤블도어 옆의 음식이 놓여있는 테이블로 향했다. 그 테이블 다리는 그리핀의 발 모양을 하고 있었고, 푸른 테이블보에는 혜성이 수놓아져 있었으며, 상 한가운데에는 방울 소리를 내는 노란색 꽃장식이 놓여 있었다. 그녀는 덤블도어가 그 테이블을 만들어낸 걸까 궁금했다.

“이전에 병동에서 본 적이 없는 거네요, 교수님.” 그녀는 테이블을 가리키며 말했다.

“오, 이전에는 없었지.” 그의 미소가 더 짙어졌다. “시간을 때우려다 보니 좀 과하게 한 면이 없지 않구나. 왕년에 내가 변신술 교수였다는 걸 알고 있니? 비할 데 없는 우리 맥고나걸 교수가 호그와트에 부임하기 전에 말이다. 이런저런 걸 만들어낼 기회가 꾸준히 있던 때가 그리워서, 요즘도 종종 변신술을 쓸 일을 부러 만들곤 한단다.” 그는 손을 덮고 있는 긴 소매를 흔들어 걷어내고 지팡이를 뻗었다. “좋아하는 색깔이 뭐니?”

“녹색이에요.” 해리엇은 조금 놀랐지만 솔직하게 대답했다. 페투니아 이모는 그녀가 초록색 옷을 입는 것을 질색했다. 녹색은 슬리데린의 색깔이기도 했지만, 녹색에게는 죄가 없었다. 그녀의 지팡이가 볼드모트의 지팡이와 같은 심을 가진 것이 지팡이의 잘못은 아닌 것처럼.

덤블도어가 허공에 그림을 그리듯 지팡이를 움직이자, 아무것도 없는 곳에서 돌연 진짜 안락의자가 형체를 갖추었다. 의자의 아름다운 녹색 커버는 해리엇에게 오늘 보았던 해질 무렵 금지된 숲의 빛깔을 떠올리게 했다.

“고맙습니다, 교수님.” 앉아보니 안락의자는 그녀가 이제껏 한 번도 경험해보지 못한 부드러운 벨벳이었다.

음식 냄새에 입에서 침이 고였다. 쟁반에는 죽과 (그녀는 얼굴을 찡그렸다) 약간의 볶음밥, 그리고 종류를 알 수 없는 생선 조각들이 놓여 있었다.

“먹으렴.” 덤블도어가 음식을 향해 손짓했다. “배가 많이 고프겠구나.” 그는 다시 미소를 지었지만, 해리엇은 그가 미소 뒤에 무언가 숨기고 있는 느낌을 지울 수 없었다. 마치 그녀와 덤블도어의 진짜 기분 사이에 여러 개의 닫힌 문과 커튼이 존재하는 것 같았다.

그녀는 어색하고 왠지 모르게 부끄러웠다. 사실 저녁 내내 그녀는 같은 기분을 느껴야 했다. 폼프리 부인과 맥고나걸 교수는 줄곧 진지한 얼굴을 하고 그녀의 머리 위로 어른들끼리만 통하는 눈빛 메시지를 교환했다. 해리엇이 자신은 괜찮다고 말할수록, 그들은 더욱더 침통해보였다.

“집에서도 밥은 먹었어요.” 그녀는 덤블도어에게 말했다.

“그 말을 들으니 기쁘구나.” 덤블도어가 답했다. 하지만 어찌된 일인지 그 대답을 들은 해리엇은 숨고 싶어졌다. 그녀는 분주한 척 밥과 죽을 먹기 시작했다. 소리 없는 공간을 채우기 위해 일부러 시끄럽게 숟가락을 그릇에 부딪쳐 가면서.

“내가 왜 여기 있는지 궁금할지도 모르겠구나.” 조금 시간이 흐르고 나서 덤블도어가 말했다. 그녀를 불안하게 했던 그 정체모를 표정은 흔적도 없이 사라져 있었다. “물론 너와 함께 시간을 보내고 싶다는 것도 충분한 이유가 되긴 할 테지만 말이다.”

해리엇은 더들리처럼 숟가락을 입에 물고 웅얼거렸다. “저는 교수님이 스네이프 교수님을 보내서 저를 데려오라고 하신 줄 알았어요.”

“예리한 통찰력이구나, 아가.” 덤블도어가 말했다. 아주 잠깐 머뭇거림이 느껴진 건 분명 해리엇의 착각이었을 것이다. “하지만 왜 그랬는지 궁금하지 않니?”

“어쩌면 허마이니가 뭔가 한 게 아닐까 싶었어요.” 해리엇이 털어놓았다. “도비가 제 편지를 가로채고 있었다는 걸 알게 된 다음부터, 허마이니라면 뭔가 이상하다는 걸 알아채지 않을까 했어요. 그리고… 허마이니… 허마이니는 그럴 때 아무것도 안하고 있을 애가 아니거든요, 교수님.”

“그래, 나는 그레인저 양에게 편지를 받았단다. 머글 우편으로 말이다. 그녀는 부엉이를 가지고 있지 않겠지? 우리 마법세계가 머글 우편시스템에 어떻게든 연결되어 있을 거라고 추론하고 행동에 옮기다니, 그처럼 대단한 지능과 행동력을 마주하는 건 언제나 유쾌한 일이지.”

허마이니에게 딱 어울리는 찬사였다. 해리엇은 자신이 그녀의 8분의 1만이라도 똑똑했으면 하고 바랐다.

“그나저나 도비가 누구니?” 덤블도어가 궁금한 듯 물었다.

“어—집요정 이름이에요. 갑자기 나타나서 저에게 호그와트가 위험하다고 경고를 해주었어요. 혹시 호그와트 집요정 중 한 명인가요?”

“안타깝게도 도비라는 이름의 집요정을 만나본 적은 없구나.” 덤블도어가 말했다. “호그와트 말고 다른 데서도 말이다. 하지만 네 얘기를 들어보니 꼭 한 번 만나보고 싶은데. 자신에 대해 뭐 다른 얘기를 하지는 않던?”

그녀는 도비가 입고 있던 너덜너덜한 베갯잇 (그에 비하면 그녀가 더즐리네서 입었던 옷들은 백화점 신상처럼 보일 정도였지만, 그것까지 덤블도어에게 말할 필요는 없을 것이다) 에 대해서 설명하고, 그 집요정이 섬기는 마법사 가문이 대단히 가혹한 것 같았다고 말했다.

“…뭔가를 잘못 말할 때마다 계속해서 머리를 여기저기 쾅쾅 부딪쳤어요. 스스로 벌을 준다면서요.” 그녀는 도비가 전등으로 스스로를 때리던 모습을 떠올렸다. “그는 언제나 그렇게 한다고 했어요. 심지어 경고하려고 저를 찾아온 것만으로도 돌아가서 자기 귀를 오븐 문에 넣고 닫아야 할 거라고요. 그 집안에서는 그가 그런 일을 하도록 내버려둘 뿐만 아니라 더 심한 벌을 내리기도 한대요.”

그녀는 어찌할 바를 모르고 말을 멈췄다. 화가 치밀어 얼굴이 홧홧했다. 덤블도어의 얼굴은 진지했고 조금도 웃고 있지 않았다.

“집요정들의 삶의 방식은 일종의 노예제와 같단다. 그 속박은 너무나 강력해서 그들 존재의 근원을 형성하지.” 덤블도어가 말했다. “오래된 마법사 가문들은 그 관계를 마법사와 집요정 사이의 신성한 계약이 아니라, 마법이 부여하는 그들 자신의 권리로 생각한단다. 그리고 권력을 형편없이 남용하지. 그 결과, 도비 같은 집요정들은 아주 많이 고통을 받는단다. 네가 그걸 싫어하는 건 옳은 일이야.”

해리엇의 귀가 타오르는 것처럼 뜨거웠다. “그가 말하기를 예전에는 더, 그러니까 볼드- 죄송해요, 그 사람이—”

“그 이름을 말해도 괜찮단다, 아가.” 덤블도어는 가볍게 다시 미소지으며 말했다.

“어… 도비는 볼드모트의 힘이 강력했을 때는 집요정들 처지가 훨씬 더 심했다고 했어요. 볼드모트가 사라져서 기쁘다고요. 그래서 도비가 저에게 알려주러 온 거예요. 왜냐면 그는 저를 좋아한다고, 그러니까, 아시다시피, 그것 때문에요.” 그녀는 웅얼거림으로 말을 끝맺었다. “그 사람을 물리친 게 저라서”라고 말하는 건 너무 자만하는 것 같았다. 심지어 너무 어려서 자신이 무엇을 했는지도 기억하지 못하는 때의 일을 가지고. 지난 5월에는, 그녀는 말 그대로 그저 _매달려있었을 뿐_ 이다. 나중에 교수님들이 와서 구해줄 때까지.

“흠, 만약 도비가 발각되어 큰 벌을 받을 위험을 감수하고서 너에게 경고를 해주러 왔다면, 분명 너를 대단히 흠모하는 것 같구나. 그럴 만도 하지.” 덤블도어의 말에 해리엇의 얼굴과 목이 불타올랐다.

“도비는 교수님도 존경한다고 했어요.” 그녀가 중얼거렸다.

“하지만 그가 찾아간 건 너지. 너를 만난 적도 없는데, 너를 위해 자신의 안전을 걸 만큼 너를 아꼈다는 거잖니. 그건 흔히 만날 수 없는 아주 고결한 행동이란다. 그걸 잊지 말아라, 해리엇.”

그리고 그는 양손 끝을 맞대고 앉아 어두운 천장을 올려다보았다. 마침 해리엇은 눈물이 날 것만 같은 기분이 되어서, 덤블도어가 시선을 돌려준 것을 고맙게 생각했다.

“도비가 그 위험이 어떤 종류인지 얘기해주지는 않았니?” 덤블도어가 계속해서 머리 위의 그림자를 응시하며 물었다.

“아니요.” 해리엇은 눈물을 참기 위해 눈을 깜박였다. 그녀는 울지 _않을_ 것이다. 다른 날도 아니고 하필이면 오늘, 이렇게 모처럼 행복한 날에. “저는 혹시 그게 볼드모트와 관련이 있는지 물어봤지만”—덤블도어가 재빨리 그녀의 얼굴을 살폈다—“하지만 도비는 그와 관련이 없다고 확실히 말했어요.”

“볼드모트 경과 관련이 _없다_ ,” 덤블도어가 되풀이했다. “그 외에 다른 말은 하지 않았고?”

“뭐, 그 말을 하면서 뭔가 힌트라도 주는 것처럼 행동하기는 했지만, 다른 말은 할 수가 없는 것처럼 보였어요. 말하려고 시도만 하면 발작을 일으켰거든요. 그러다가 저한테 호그와트에 가지 않겠다고 약속해달라고 했어요. 제가 그런 약속은 할 수 없다고 했더니…” 그녀는 덤블도어에게 디저트와 마법부의 경고장에 대해서, 그리고 그녀가 받은 처벌에 대해서는 대강만, 설명했다. 스네이프가 그에게 어디까지 말해주었는지를 알 수 없었다.

덤블도어는 집중해서 듣고는, 그녀의 말이 끝나자 고개를 끄덕였다. “네가 겪는 일들은 하나같이 흥미진진하구나, 그렇지 않니, 해리엇?” 덤블도어의 눈은 그가 입고 있는 로브처럼 반짝거렸다.

“오, 아니에요, 선생님.” 해리엇이 말했다. “저는 조용하게 살고 싶어요.”

“그렇다면,” 그가 답했다. “네가 남은 방학을 위즐리 가에서 보낼 수 있도록 주선하지 말 걸 그랬지?”

해리엇은 자신의 귀를 의심했다. 그녀는 숨을 죽였다. “교수님? 정말이세요?”

“사실은,” 덤블도어의 눈이 한층 더 밝게 반짝였다. “위즐리 부인은 오늘밤 당장 너를 봐야만 하겠다고 우겼단다. 만약 내가 조금이라도 지체한다면 내게 무슨 짓을 할지 몇 가지 예를 들어 주었지. 오, 그녀의 위협이 실현된다면 나는 네 친구 도비와 비슷한 상태가 되고 말거란다.”

해리엇은 숟가락을 던지듯 내려놓았다. “저는 준비됐어요! 지금 옷을 갈아입을게요. 너무 늦은 건 아니겠죠? 지금 몇 시예요, 교수님?”

“열한 시 십오 분이구나. 하지만 위즐리 부인은 밤새 기다릴 거라고 다짐했단다.” 덤블도어가 말했다. “물론 내가 그녀를 밤새 기다리게 한다면, 내게 무슨 일이 발생할지에 대해서도 상세히 말해주었지…”

“서두를게요!” 해리엇은 재빨리 몸을 일으키며 약속했다.

예상과 달리, 오늘은 꽤나 신나는 날이 될 것 같았다.

* * *

한 달여 만에 처음으로, 세베루스는 주변에 학생들이 몇 명쯤 있었으면 했다. 지금처럼 성질이 뻗칠 때는 두세 명쯤 잔뜩 겁을 주어 울리거나 규칙에 어긋나는 불건전한 스킨십을 적발해 기숙사 점수를 몇백 점쯤 깎고 나면 좀 나아질 텐데.

하지만 괴롭혀서 굴복시킬 조그만 천치들이 없는 상황에서, 그는 다른 방법을 찾을 수밖에 없었다. 그는 밤에 피는 제비꽃밭을 통째로 시들게 하고, 죄없는 들쥐들을 땅굴 속으로 쫓아 보냈으며, 필치에게 모욕을 주었고 (하지만 관리인을 완전히 적으로 돌리지 않기 위해, 그의 고양이를 모욕하지 않도록 주의했다), 피브스와 마법주문이 난무하는 전투를 벌였고, 부엉이탑을 뒤집어엎어 그 안의 모든 새들을 혼란에 빠뜨림으로써 스스로의 유치한 행동에 최후의 방점을 찍었다.

소녀의 흰 부엉이는 아직 도착하지 않은 듯했다. 그곳에서 여기까지 날아오는 데는 몇 시간 정도 걸릴 것이다. 아마도 그 새는 오랜만의 자유를 만끽하며 여유를 부리고 있겠지—부엉이도 자유를 만끽하거나 한다면 말이지만.

무고한 존재들에게 화풀이를 함으로써 스트레스를 다소 해소한 후, 그는 우울함을 마음껏 되새김질할 수 있도록 자신의 방으로 돌아왔다.

지하에 있는 그의 거처는, 그가 여름 대부분을 그 안에서 생활한 덕분에 지금은 다른 때보다 덜 퀴퀴한 기류가 흘렀다. 지난 5월 어둠의 군주의 깜짝 등장(cameo) 이후, 덤블도어는 그가 원할 때마다 세베루스가 알고 있는 것들을 취조할 수 있도록 그를 가까이 두고자 했다. 그와 맞바꾸어 세베루스가 얻은 정보는 많지 않았다. 하지만 비밀주의가 정점을 찍은 상태의 덤블도어와 함께 호그와트에서 지내는 것이 칙칙한 코크워스에서 몇 주 동안 생활하는 것보다는 나았으므로, 그는 참았다. 비록 스피너즈 엔드에서는 담배를 구하기가 훨씬 쉬웠겠지만.

그는 난롯가에 앉아 생각에 잠겼다. 몇 년인가 전에, 덤블도어는 그에게 몇 장의 오래된 사진이 든 상자를 건네며 미네르바에게 갖다 주라고 부탁한 적이 있었다. 지난날의 불사조 기사단 단원들이 찍힌 사진을 미네르바가 보고 싶어 했다면서. 그 상자 안에서, 세베루스는 릴리의 최근 사진—포터도, 블랙도, 그녀의 아이도 들어있지 않은, 그녀만의 사진을 발견했다. 물론 그 상자 안에 다른 사람들과 함께 찍은 릴리의 사진은 많았다. 하지만 그는 릴리 혼자 찍힌 그 사진만을 몰래 꺼낸 뒤에 다른 사진들은 상자째 미네르바에게 전달했다. 그는 그 사진을 액자에 넣어 벽난로 위에 놓아두었다. 자신을 제외한 그 누구도 액자를 볼 수 없도록 마법을 거는 것도 잊지 않았다.

“너의 아이는 버릇없는 말썽꾼이야.” 그는 그녀를 향해 말했다. 그녀는 허리 양쪽에 손을 얹고 장난스레 찡그린 얼굴로 그를 보았다.

“모든 아이들이 그렇기는 하지.” 그가 덧붙여 말했다. “네 딸은 다른 애들보다 더 그럴 만한 이유를 가지고 있기는 해.”

훨씬 더 납득이 갈 만한 이유가 있었다…

페투니아가 자신의 다이닝룸에서 처음으로 그를 본 순간 지었던 표정이 선명하게 떠올랐다. 그녀는 어려서 처음 만났을 때부터 그를 싫어했지만, 예전에는 그런 표정을 지었던 적은 없었다. 릴리가 그에 대해 말해주었던 것이 틀림없었다.

그는 그녀가 재빨리 자기 아들을 쳐다보던 것을, 소리없이 절박하게 손을 움직여 ‘안돼’라고 말하는 듯했던 그 모습을 기억했다. 그 소년은 텔레비전을 보며 음식을 먹어치우는 데 여념이 없어서, 그가 그들에게 마법을 걸어 움직이지 못하게 할 때까지도 세베루스의 존재를 눈치채지 못했다.

페투니아의 눈, 세베루스가 지팡이를 들어올리는 것을 보던 그녀의 고통스러운 표정…

릴리와 페투니아는 닮은 구석이 별로 없었다. 하지만 그 순간에 그는 두 사람이 자기 자식을 걱정하는 그 감정이 얼마나 닮아있을지 조금 궁금했었다. 그러나 곧이어 그는 계단을 올라가, 방안에 갇혀 있던 소녀를 발견했다. 멍한 눈을 하고 믿을 수 없다는 듯이 그를 바라보던 모습. 굳이 레질리먼시를 쓰지 않아도, 그녀의 믿을 수 없다는 태도가 세베루스를 본 것이 아니라, 누군가 자신을 도와주러 나타났다는 사실 자체를 향하고 있다는 것쯤은 알 수 있었다.

누군가 찾아가서 역주문을 걸어주지 않았다면, 소녀의 가족들은 그가 걸어놓은 임모불루스에 갇혀 내일까지는 움직이지 못할 것이다. 호박 속에 갇힌 모기처럼. 그 시간은 아주 불편하고 두려운 시간일 것이다.

“아직까지 숨이 붙어있는 게 운이 좋은 줄 알아야지.” 그는 사진 속의 릴리를 향해 말했다. 사진은 그를 향해 알 수 없는 시선을 보내고 고개를 돌렸다. 그럴 만도 했다. 그는 분명 무자비한 개자식이었으니까.

지금 현재 그는 자신이 무자비한 개자식이라는 사실에 매우 만족했다.

난로 위에 놓인 작은 유리구슬이 금빛으로 빛났다. 덤블도어가 그의 방문 앞에 와 있다는 신호였다. “들어오십시오,” 그가 소리쳤다.

교장이 들어오며 부스럭거리자, 그의 로브가 맑은 겨울밤의 하늘처럼 반짝거렸다. “좋은 밤이군, 내 친구.” 그가 말했다. “자네의 취미생활을 좀 즐겼다고 들었네. 그 오래된 괘종시계를 3층 높이에서 피브스의 머리 위로 떨어뜨린 게 자네 짓인가?”

세베루스는 페투니아와 그녀의 아들, 릴리와 그녀의 딸에 대한 생각을 풀어놓은 실타래를 도로 되감아 머릿속 서랍장 안에 집어넣었다.

“그 녀석은 제게 도끼를 던졌습니다.” 세베루스가 무덤덤하게 답했다.

“그 괘종시계는 3백년 이상 묵은 것이었네,” 덤블도어가 유쾌하게 말했다. “내가 알기로는 찰스 2세가 하이드 교장에게 선물한 거였지.”

“찰스 2세도 하이드 교장도 벌써 몇 세기 동안이나 시계를 볼 필요가 없었죠.” 무례하게 구는 것은 덤블도어에게 좋은 쪽으로든 나쁜 쪽으로든 별 효과가 없었기 때문에, 그는 단도직입적으로 물었다. “무엇을 원하십니까?”

덤블도어는 허락을 구하지도 않고 난롯가에 자기가 앉을 의자를 만들어냈다 (세베루스가 난롯가에 안락의자를 하나만 놓아둔 것은 다 이유가 있었다). 자리에 앉으며, 그의 눈이 난로 위 선반을 훑었다는 것에 세베루스는 무엇이든 걸 수 있었다. 하지만 그는 덤블도어가 사진을 보지 못한다는 것도 확신할 수 있었다—단지 그는 그곳에 액자가 있다는 걸 짐작하고 있을 뿐이었다.

“해리엇이 지금쯤 무사히 버로우에서 잠들었으리라는 걸 알려주러 왔네.”

세베루스는 아무런 반응도 보이지 않았다. 그는 그저 무심하고 심드렁한 얼굴로 덤블도어를 응시했다.

“그리고 자네에게 말해주고 싶었지.” 덤블도어가 말을 이었다. 그는 이제 세베루스가 몇 년 전 허름한 중고매장에서 산 머글 판화를 살펴보고 있었다. 울창한 숲 속에서 한 노인이 암사슴을 토닥이고 있는 그림이었다. “자네가 그녀를 데려온 건 잘한 선택이었네.”

세베루스는 안도와 감사한 마음에 심장이 뛰는 자신을 혐오했다. 그는 덤블도어를 실망시키는 것을 싫어했다—그걸 싫어하는 자신을 경멸하는 꼭 그만큼이나.

그의 대답은 차가운, “당신께서 말해주시지 않아도 알고 있었습니다”였다.

덤블도어는 시선을 노인과 암사슴 그림에 고정시킨 채 미소지었다. “그렇겠지. 해리엇이 내게 해준 이야기를 듣고 싶나?”

 _네 제기랄 아니요 전혀_. “도비라는 집요정에 대해 말하던가요?”

“그랬네.” 덤블도어가 무언가를 기대하는 눈길로 그를 보았다.

“도비는,” 그는 충분히 뜸을 들였다. “루시우스 말포이의 집요정입니다.”

덤블도어는 한 차례 눈을 깜박였다. 그리고 조금 몸을 일으켜 자세를 똑바로 했다. “지저분한 베갯잇을 입고, 테니스공 크기의 녹색 눈을 갖고 있는?”

세베루스는 고개를 끄덕였다. 덤블도어는 손가락 끝을 맞대어 입을 가렸다.

“해리엇은 그 집요정이 호그와트에 도래할 끔찍한 위험에 대해 경고하려고 그녀를 찾아왔다고 말하더군.” 덤블도어는 허공의 한 점을 뚫어지게 바라보며 말했다. “그 위험이 너무나 대단해서, 차라리 그녀의 머글 가족들과 남아있는 게 그녀의 목숨을 구할 수 있을 거라고.”

세베루스는 30미터 가량의 얼음을 뚫고 북극해의 바닷물 속으로 떨어져 내리는 듯한 기분을 맛보았다. 그의 눈이 무의식적으로 난로 위에 있는 릴리의 사진을 향했다. 릴리는 그녀의 딸을 연상시키는, 호기심으로 빛나는 눈을 하고 그들을 지켜보고 있었다.

“믿을 만한 정보라고 생각하십니까?” 쉰 목소리가 나왔다.

“알 수 없지,” 덤블도어는 여전히 허공을 응시하고 있었다. “지금으로서는 모든 가능성이 열려있네. 자네 생각에, 루시우스 말포이의 집요정이 명령도 없이 그런 일을 할 수 있으리라고 보나?”

“말하자면, 말포이 가의 누군가가 집요정을 이용해 장난을 치는 것인지, 아니면 실제로 그 집안이 호그와트에서 무언가 사악한 일을 꾀하고 있는지를 물으시는 겁니까?”

“정확하네.”

세베루스는 생각에 잠겼다. 그와 루시우스 둘 다 죽음을 먹는 자로 서약을 했지만, 루시우스는 언제나 세베루스가 “그렇게 깔끔하게 빠져나간 것을” 축하한다고 말해왔다. 루시우스는 제 한 몸의 안위를 위해서라면 충성심이고 뭐고 내던지기를 망설이지 않았고, 다른 이들이 같은 행동을 하는 것도 존중했다. 세베루스는 그에게 자신이 진심으로 전향했음을 밝힌 적이 없었다. 루시우스는 언제나 어둠의 군주에 대한 세베루스의 견해와 그 사람이 사라진 이후 스캔들에서 몸을 빼낸 이유가 자신의 것과 일치한다고 당연스레 믿었다. 세베루스는 또한, 만약 어둠의 군주가 정말로 돌아온다면, 루시우스는 가장 먼저 돌아가 그의 신임을 되찾으려고 애쓰며 제 이익을 챙기기 위해서 무슨 짓이든 서슴지 않을 것을 의심하지 않았다.

“톰이 루시우스에게 접촉했을 것 같나?” 덤블도어의 눈은 심각하면서도 그를 꿰뚫을 듯 날카로웠다.

“아니요.” 세베루스는 단칼에 부정했다. “어둠의 군주는 일단 한 번 자신을 저버린 추종자들에게 빚을 지고 싶어 하지 않을 겁니다. 만약 그가 돌아온다면”—그는 그 괴물이 다시 한 번 이 땅 위를 밟을지도 모른다는 생각에 제 속을 휩쓸고 지나가는 차갑고도 뜨거운 증오심을 억누를 수가 없었다—“그 사람은 예전의 힘을 완전히 되찾은 다음에야 자신을 배반했던 추종자들을 마주하고자 할 겁니다. 우리처럼 그를 부정하고 처벌을 피해간 자들이 바닥을 기며 그 앞에서 용서를 청하기를 바라겠지요. 저는 루시우스가 어둠의 군주는 완전히 사라졌다고 믿고 있을 거라고 생각합니다.”

덤블도어가 그를 똑바로 쳐다보았다. “확실히 알아볼 수 있겠나?”

“물론이죠.”

교장은 미소로 답했다.

 

   


	3. 3장. 두 사람의 어머니들 (Sons and Mothers)

 

 

페투니아는 언제나 마법이 싫었다.

_-네가 가지지 못했기 때문이지_

그것은 옳지 않았다. 부자연스러웠다. 비정상이었다—그것과 관련된 모든 것을 비정상으로 만들었다. 한 번 시들어 떨어졌던 꽃들이 다시 피어났다. 인간들이 공기 중을 자유롭게 날아다녔다, 마치 그들의 뼈가 벌새처럼 텅 비어있다는 듯이. 사물이 형태를 바꾸고, 사람들이 마음을 바꾸고, 그들 자신의 존재와, 사랑했던 사람들을 잊어버리고…

어렸을 적 페투니아는 마법과 세베루스 스네이프 둘 중에 자신이 무엇을 더 증오하는지 확언할 수 없었다. 둘 중 하나만으로는 그녀의 여동생을 빼앗아가기에 역부족이었을지도 모른다. 아니 어쩌면 가능했을지도 모르지. 그녀는 알 수 없었다. 하지만 둘이 합쳐졌을 때는…

릴리가 마침내 스네이프가 괴물이라는 것을 깨달은 다음, 그와의 관계를 완전히 끊고 다시는 뒤돌아보지 않았을 때—페투니아는 일부러 그의 이름을 입에 올리곤 했다. 그 이름을 들을 때마다 릴리의 얼굴이 일그러지는 걸 즐기기 위해서. 하지만 그와 절교한 뒤에도 릴리는 되돌아오지 않았다. 그녀와 여동생 사이에는 여전히 균열이 있었다—마법에 의해, 스네이프에 의해 갈라진 틈. 도로 붙여놓을 수는 없었다.

_-임금님의 모든 말들, 임금님의 모든 신하들 모두 모여도 [험프티 덤프티를 되살릴 수 없었네]_

페투니아는 그가 비쩍 마른 열여섯 소년일 때 이후로 그를 본 적이 없었다. 그때 그는 열다섯? 열일곱? 그녀가 부모님의 강박에 못 이겨 마지막으로 그 끔찍한 (경이로운, 멋진, 저주받을, 혐오스러운) 승강장에 릴리를 마중나갔던 때였다. 릴리와 스네이프는 그때 싸우고 있었으니까, 아마 그들이 완전히 절교한 그 여름의 시작이었을지도 모른다. 하지만 그들은 언제나 싸웠다. 언제나 대립하고, 언제나 말다툼을 하고, 릴리는 문을 쾅 닫고 들어와 소리소리 지르며 모두에게 다시는 그와 말도 하지 않겠다고 말하곤 했다. 하지만 그 다음날이면 언제나 쾌활하게 계단을 뛰어내려와, 나 세브랑 놀다 올 거니까 기다리지 마! 하고 외치고는 문 밖으로 달려 나갔다. 그런 날이면 그녀는 담배 냄새가 잔뜩 밴 채로, 옷에는 먼지와 얼룩을 잔뜩 묻히고, 상기된 얼굴을 하고 돌아왔다. 그런 날이면 그녀의 말투는 좀 더 신랄해졌고, 마치 코크워스의 여왕이라도 된 것처럼 머리카락을 휙 넘기곤 했다.

하지만 그 여름 이후로, 길을 따라 좀 걸어가면 나오는 식료품점이나, 그들의 집 근처에 있는 공원 가장자리, 동네 어귀 강의 여울목 같은 곳에서 멀찍이 그의 그림자를 본 것을 제외하고는, 페투니아는 그를 한 번도 보지 못했다. 왜냐하면 릴리가 그때만큼은 제 입으로 한 말을 지켜서, 그와 다시는 화해하지 않았기 때문이다. 비록 그녀가 예전과 같은 페투니아의 여동생으로 돌아오지는 않았다 하더라도, 페투니아는 그 한 가지 승리에 만족했다: 릴리는 그녀의 것이 아니었지만, 스네이프의 것도 아니었다.

릴리는 그에 대해 그녀에게 경고했었다.

_-그는 죽음을 먹는 자가 될 거야. 설명하기 어려워—아니, 그냥 좀 들어줘, 제발, 투니? 죽음을 먹는 자들, 그들은 사교집단이야. 죽음을 숭배하는 사교 같은 거야. 그들은 아주 흉악한 마법을 행해—아니, 사탄숭배랑은 좀 다르지만, 원한다면 그렇게 이해해도 돼—아니, 아직은 아니지만, 그는 곧 그렇게 될 거야. 알겠어? 그들은 언니랑 엄마랑 아빠 같은 머글들이나, 나 같은 머글태생 마녀들을 싫어해. 그러니까 만약 그를 보게 되면… 조심해._

그리고 그는 _‘조심해’_ 페투니아의 다이닝룸에 _‘만약 그를 보게 되면’_ 훌쩍 자란 모습으로 나타났다. 그 추잡한, 지독한, 무서운 _‘조심해’_ 얼굴, 하얗고 일그러진 얼굴, 그 더러운, 비뚤어진 이를 드러내고 _‘조심해’_

그의 지팡이는 검은색 나무로 만들어져 있었다.

그녀는 더들리를 향해 손을 뻗었다. 시선은 그 지팡이에 고정하고서, 그 지팡이의 형체가 그녀의 망막을 불로 지지는 듯했다. 그녀가 할 수 있는 것은 아무것도 없다는 걸 알면서도 _‘조심’_ 아무것도 시도하지 않을 수는 없었다.

그리고 그는 그들을 움직이지 못하게 해놓고는 그냥 지나쳐갔다. 그 계집애를 데리고 갔다. 그 계집애는 그를 따라갔다.

페투니아는 버논과 더들리가 무슨 생각을 하는지는 알지 못했다. 하지만 그녀는 스네이프가 원한다면 그들을 모두 죽일 수도 있었다는 것을 알았다. 그리고 그들은 꼼짝없이 죽을 수밖에 없었을 것이다.

그녀는 마법을 혐오했다 혐오했다 _혐오했다_

텔레비전은 계속 틀어져 있었다. 응접실의 시계가 째깍거렸다. 그녀가 넘어뜨린 와인병에서 흘러나온 와인은 카펫을 얼룩지게 했다. 저 얼룩은 지워지지 않을 것이다. 그녀의 근육이 고통을 호소하고 있었다—온몸이 아팠다, 부자연스럽게. 그녀는 간신히 숨을 쉬고 있었다. 눈조차 깜박일 수 없었다. 눈 속에 개미떼가 기어 다니는 같았다. 버논의 얼굴 옆으로 땀이 흘러내리고 있었다. 그녀는 더들리를 볼 수 없었다. 그녀의 손은 그를 향해 뻗어 있었지만, 눈은 문가의 스네이프를 마주보고 있었기 때문이다.

그가 _그 애_ 를 데려갔다. 당장 지금 그가 그녀를 데리고 무슨 일을 하고 있을지는 신만이 아시리라. 그 역겹고, 지독한, 변태적인, 저주받을 괴물이—물론 페투니아가 걱정을 할 일은 아니었다. 그들 모두 어떤 일을 당해도 쌌다. 하지만 역겨운 건 마찬가지였다…

응접실의 시계가 자정을 알렸다. 몇 시간째지, 다섯 시간?

마지막 열두 번째 종소리가 째깍거리는 침묵 사이로 사라져 간 뒤, 집안은 다시 조용해졌다. 그래서 그녀는 현관문이 열리는 달칵, 소리를 들을 수 있었다.

그녀의 심장이 미친 듯 뛰기 시작했다. 온몸이 절박하게 움직이려는, 그녀의 아이를 보호하려는, 도움을 청하려는 열망으로 가득 차올랐다. 하지만 몸은 움직이지 않았다. 단 1인치도, 터럭 한 올조차도—그녀가 몰아쉬는 숨으로 목이 메었다. 온몸이 꽁꽁 얼어, 숨을 크게 들이쉴 만큼 폐를 부풀릴 수조차 없어서—

침입자가 계단을 올라갔다. 삐걱대는 소리를 들을 수 있었지만, 소리는 작았다. 차분히 걸어 올라가는 듯한 발소리. 패닉 한가운데서, 페투니아는 혼란스러워졌다. 이 침입자도 릴리의 딸년을 데리러 온 것일까? 하지만 그는 그녀를 발견하지 못할 것이다.

신이여 부디 그녀를 찾을 수 없다고 그가 화를 내지 않기를 그냥 떠나기를

몇 분 후 불청객이 도로 내려오면서 계단이 다시 삐걱거렸다. 부엌 바깥의 복도 벽지에 그림자가 너울거렸다. 부엌을 향해 다가오고 있었다. 그녀는 눈을 깜박일 수 없었지만, 만약 깜박일 수 있었더라도 지금 눈을 깜박였을까? 그 잠깐의 순간이라도 눈을 감을 수 있었을까?

문가에 한 남자가 나타났다. 키가 컸고, 터무니없는 보라색의 마법사 _(괴물들)_ 로브를 입고 있었다. 은빛 머리카락과 수염이 허리까지 길었다. 페투니아는 그를 알았다. 그를 기억했다. 릴리의 장례식에서 보았다. 그가 관 앞에 서 있는 그녀에게로 다가와, 그녀가 뿌리칠 때까지 그녀의 손을 붙들고 있었던 그때.

그의 손에는 지팡이가 들려있었다. 혐오스러운 물건, 토할 것 같았다. 그는 어린애가 공중에 그림 그리는 것 같은 동작으로 지팡이를 휘두르며 또박또박 말했다. “피니트 인칸타템.”

그녀는 스네이프의 주문이 취소되는 것을 느꼈다. 피부를 덮고 있던 비닐이 벗겨져 나가는 것처럼. 전기가 근육을 통과해 지나가는 것처럼. 그녀와 버논과 더들리는 모두 크게 숨을 몰아쉬고 몸을 축 늘어뜨렸다. 목을 부여잡으며, 의자에서 바닥으로 미끄러져 떨어지지 않도록 애쓰며.

더들리가 숨을 몰아쉬며 흐느끼는 소리가 들려와 페투니아의 가슴을 찢어놓았다. 그녀는 굳어서 여기저기 쑤시는 몸을 억지로 잡아 일으켜 아들을 품에 안았다. 그는 그녀를 꼭 붙들고 매달렸다.

그녀의 공포와 안도, 그리고 혐오감 (마법과 알버스 덤블도어와 스네이프와 릴리와 그 딸년을 향한) 안쪽의 저 깊은 어딘가에서, 페투니아는 환희를 느꼈다. 그녀의 아이가 그녀의 애정을 고행처럼 견뎌내지 않는 것이 대체 얼마만인지 기억조차 나지 않았다. 더들리는 자라고 있었다. 어른이 되어가고 있었다. 그 사실은 그녀를 자부심으로 가득 채웠지만, 한편으로 그녀는 절실하게 그리웠다. 아들이 그녀에게 다가와 손을 내밀던 날들, 아이가 그녀에게 안기고 싶어서 진짜로 혹은 가짜로 울던 그 날들이. 그녀의 세상은 그것을 중심으로 돌았었다. 여전히 그랬다—이제는 더 이상 아들이 매달려오지 않는다 해도.

그런데 지금 아들은 그녀에게 매달리고 있었다. 비참함과 혼란과 두려움에 떨면서. 이 마법사들 때문에. 그녀는 세상이 바로잡힌 기분과 동시에 수치스러움을 느꼈다.

 “당신.” 버논의 목소리는 목구멍이 막힌 듯, 목이 졸린 듯 들렸다. 그는 의자에서 일어섰지만, 똑바로 서기 위해 테이블에 불안정하게 몸을 기대야 했다. 페투니아는 노인이 버논보다 훌쩍 커 보인다고 느꼈다…

하지만 덤블도어가 덩치가 크든, 스네이프만큼 왜소하든 아무런 상관이 없었다. 스네이프 정도는, 만약 마법지팡이가 없었더라면, 버논이 납작 눌러버릴 수도 있었을 것이다. 하지만 마법지팡이가 있었다. 그것을 가진 자와 가지지 않은 자 사이에 공평한 경쟁이란 존재하지 않았다.

“당신—내 집에서 나가.” 버논이 꺽꺽대며 말했다. “경찰을 부르기 전에—감옥에 처넣어버리겠어, 내 맹세컨대—”

덤블도어는 넓은, 종 모양의 소매 속으로 손을 접어 넣었다. 버논의 말을 듣는 그의 모습은 어디로 보나 정중하게 경청하는 것처럼 보였다. 그 순간만큼은, 페투니아는 스네이프보다도 그를 더 혐오했다.

“그런 시도를 한다고 해서 오늘 밤 여러분이 겪은 괴로움이 덜해지리라고는 생각할 수 없군요.” 덤블도어는 대체로 온화한 말투로 말했다. “그리고 이미 알고 있겠지만… 그것은 어디까지나 시도에 그칠 겁니다.”

“당신—” 버논의 목소리는 이미 본래대로 돌아왔다는 것을 페투니아는 알고 있었다. 지금 버논은 단지 분노와 오늘 일에 대한 기억이 북받쳐 차마 말을 잇지 못하고 있을 뿐이었다. “이, 이 더러운 늙은—”

“깡패들.” 페투니아는 스스로의 목소리에 깜짝 놀랐다. 그 독기 어린 목소리에, 덤블도어가 평온하게 그녀에게 시선을 돌렸다. “겁쟁이들, 살인자들—감히 우리 집에 들어와서, 우리를 협박—”

 “나는 협박을 하러 온 것이 아닙니다.” 덤블도어가 말했다. 그의 평온함이 페투니아를 역겹게 했다. “혹시 스네이프 교수가 무언가 협박을 했다면, 그 협박은 취소되었다고 여겨도 좋습니다.”

교수? 막 선로를 벗어나려던 페투니아의 분노는 혼란과 자리를 맞바꾸었다. 그녀는 침묵 속에 덤블도어를 응시했다. 버논도 마찬가지였다. 더들리는 훌쩍이면서도 귀를 기울이고 있었다. 그녀의 품 안에서, 그녀의 팔 아래로 주변을 살피면서.

 “그렇습니다.” 덤블도어는 마치 아무도 입 밖에 내지 않은, 회의적인 물음들을 모두 들은 듯이 대답했다. “스네이프 교수는 해리엇, 당신들의 조카—” 그의 목소리가 냉랭해졌다. 페투니아는 그것을 느끼고, 그를 죽여 버리고 싶었다, “-를 가르치는 선생님들 중 한 명이고, 내 밑에서 일하는 사람입니다. 해리엇의 상태를 확인하기 위해 내가 그를 보냈습니다. 그녀가 최소한의 자유조차 보장받지 못하고 있다는 염려스러운 소식을 최근에 전해 듣고 말이지요.”

그는 고개를 기울여, 안경 너머로 그들을 쳐다보았다. 그의 시선은 상냥하지도 위협적이지도 않았고 계산적으로 보이지도 않았다. 그것은 성직자의 눈이었다. 신의 뜻을 받아 인간의 영혼을 들여다볼 수 있는, 그 영혼에 남은 죄와 잘못들을 모두 볼 수 있는 사람의 눈. 고해실의 성직자처럼, 그는 추궁하지도 단죄하지도 않았다. 하지만 그 얇은 벽 뒤에서 그는 그들의 고해를 들었고, 그들이 무슨 일을 저질렀는지 알고 있었다.

“나는 별로 법적인 절차를 끌어들이고 싶지는 않지만,” 그가 말했다. “스네이프 교수가 내게 알려준, 그리고 방금 내 눈으로 직접 확인한 상황은, 더즐리 씨, 더즐리 부인, 여러분을 법적으로 곤란한 위치에 놓이게 만들기 충분할 것 같군요. 아이를 억지로 가둬두고 굶기는 것은 아동보호국에서 좀처럼 용납하지 않는 행동이지요.”

 “그럼 그들에게 연락해요.” 페투니아가 조롱하듯 나지막하게 속삭였다. “연락하든가, 당장 이 집에서 나가요.”

 “그 말대로요.” 버논이 말했다. 그 목소리가 너무 커서 더들리가 펄쩍 뛸 정도였다. “염병할 아동보호국에 연락을 하든가, 아니면 내가 경찰을 부르기 전에 썩 꺼져, 이 거들먹대는 허풍쟁이 늙은이—”

덤블도어가 손을 들어올렸다. 그 손은 지팡이를 쥐고 있지 않았지만, 그들은 어쨌든 얼어붙었다. 그의 눈빛은… 슬퍼보인다고, 페투니아는 생각했다.

닭고기 요리를 자르기 위한 큼직한 칼이 테이블 위에 놓여 있었다. 고깃조각이 약간 칼날에 붙어있는 것이 보였다. 그녀는 손에 그 칼을 쥐는 상상을 했다. 손에 와 닿을 손잡이의 묵직한 느낌, 스테인리스 스틸의 차가움을 상상했다. 만약 그 칼을 산 사람에게 찔러 넣는다면, 그 반향이 그녀의 뼛속까지 느껴질까.

 “십일 년 전,” 덤블도어가 조용히 말했다. “나는 해리엇을 여러분의 집에 거둬들여, 사랑과 보살핌을 제공할 것을 부탁했었습니다. 여러분은 내 부탁의 첫 번째는 들어주었지요… 흔쾌히 받아준 것은 아니었지만. 하지만 두 번째는 어떻습니까? 위층의 상태를 내 눈으로 본 지금, 여러분은 내게 무슨 말을 해줄 수 있습니까?”

시계가 좀 가벼운 소리로 세 번 울렸다. 자정에서 십오 분이 지났다는 뜻이었다. 아무도 입을 열지 않았다.

 “스네이프 교수가 한 일은 유감스럽게 생각합니다.” 덤블도어가 말했다. 여전히 평온하게, 하지만 여전히 성직자처럼 엄숙한 투로. “하지만 그가 데려간 그 불쌍한 아이가 겪은 일들이 훨씬 더 유감스럽군요.”

 “우리는 그를 막을 수 없었어.” 버논이 재빨리 말했다. “당신이라면, 그 젠장맞을 마법으로, 그 악당을 찾을 수 있을 거 아니요? 만약 진짜로 그 망할 계집애를 그렇게 걱정한다면 말이지. 물론 그 계집애는 전혀 억지로 끌려가는 것처럼은 보이지 않았지만—”

 “더즐리 씨,” 덤블도어는 마치 한 학생이 인종차별적, 혹은 성희롱적인 발언을 내뱉은 다음에 교실의 분위기를 정리하는 교사 같은 목소리로 말했다. “스네이프 교수는 해리엇을 곧장 호그와트로 데려왔습니다. 우리 학교에 상주하는… 의사선생님, 이라고 하면 되겠군요, 폼프리 부인이 해리엇을 진찰한 뒤 제때 영양실조를 치료할 수 있었다는 소식을 들으면 여러분도 기뻐하시리라 생각합니다. 지금 그녀는 친구들과 함께 매우 안전한 곳에 있답니다.”

 “잘됐군,” 버논이 힘주어 말했다. “그럼 앞으로도 거기 있는 게 좋을 거요. 그 괴물꼬마를 다시 이 집에 들여놓을 생각은 없으니까. 당신네 족속들은 우리에게 골칫거리만 가져와—”

“안타깝게도,” 덤블도어가 말을 끊었다. “여러분은 다시 해리엇을 이 집에 받아들여야만 합니다.”

그의 말투, 자세, 표정 그 어느 하나도 바뀌지 않았지만, 페투니아는 그의 말에서 똑똑히 알 수 있었다. 그녀의 가족들이 그 말을 듣기 싫어하는 것만큼이나, 덤블도어 역시 그 말을 하고 싶지 않아 한다는 것을. 그녀는 결코 그런 말을 듣고 싶지 않았다. 생각하는 것만으로도 끔찍했다. 다시 그 꼬마가 이 집에, 페투니아의 사랑스러운 아들에게 손 뻗으면 닿을 거리에, 들어온다는 것은 생각하기도 싫었다. 마법사라는 저 괴물 같은 족속들이 언제든 마음만 내키면 손가락 하나 까딱해서, 아니면 손목 한 번 휙 돌려서, 그들의 집을 폭삭 무너뜨릴 수도 있는 마당에? 그런 걸 요구하다니, 대체 자기가 누구라고 생각하는지, 대체 그녀가 누구라고 생각하는—

바로 그 순간, 그녀는 자신이 그 모든 말들을 입 밖으로 내어 말하고 있었음을, 덤블도어를 향해 고래고래 외치고 있었음을 깨달았다. 더들리는 몸을 움츠리고, 겁에 질려 그녀의 옆구리에 붙어있었다. 왜냐하면 그녀는 어느새 몸을 일으켜, 닭고기용 칼을 쥐고 그것이 마법지팡이라도 되는 양 덤블도어를 향해 휘둘러대고 있었기 때문이다. 버논은 공포에 질린 것처럼 보였다. 멍청한 얼굴, 커다란 눈, 그녀를 진정시키고 싶지만 감히 나서지 못하고 있는 것 같았다.

그녀는 칼을 떨어뜨렸다. 그것은 테이블의 가장자리에 쨍그랑 부딪힌 다음 얼룩진 카펫 위로 떨어졌다.

 “당신이 날 어떻게 만들었는지를 좀 봐요.” 그녀가 속삭였다.

그동안 덤블도어는 가만히, 그녀를 집중해서 보고 있었다. 마치 수상의 연설이라도 듣는 것 같은 태도였다. 그녀는 더들리의 어깨에 손을 얹었다. 그 어깨는 두려움에 떨리고 있었다. 다섯 시간 동안 움직이지 못한 후유증일지도 몰랐다. 아니면 엄마가 고함을 지르며 칼을 휘두르는 걸 목격한 것 때문일지도.

 “싫어요.” 그녀는 간단히 대답했다. 목이 메어왔다.

 “안타깝지만 다른 방법이 없군요.” 덤블도어가 말했다.

그녀의 분노가 불꽃이라면 집안을 환히 밝혔을 것이다. “어떻게 감히—”

 “어떻게,” 그가 되받아쳤다. 파란 눈이 주문처럼 그녀를 꼼짝도 못하게 만들었다. “당신의 여동생의 딸을 그렇게 대할 수가 있습니까?”

_-그 답을 정말로 알고 싶어 늙은이 정말 알고 싶냐고_

 “이봐, 잠깐 기다려봐—” 버논이 입을 열었다.

 “한 아이가 저지를 수 있는 그 어떤 잘못도, 여러분이 최근까지 그 애에게 한 것처럼 가둬두고 먹을 것도 제대로 주지 않는 벌을 정당화할 수 없습니다.”

덤블도어의 목소리에, 벽에 비치던 연한 그림자들이 일그러지는 듯했다. 전깃불이 흐릿해지고, 방금 전까지 숨을 막히게 했던 집안의 온기가 삽시간에 식는 듯했다. “아마도 그 전부터 지속되었을 감정적인 학대도 마찬가지입니다. 해리엇을 이곳으로 돌려보낼 수밖에 없다는 것이 나를 얼마나 고통스럽게 하는지는 차마 말로 표현할 수가 없군요.”

그가 방을 둘러보는 그 시선은 마치, 세상에서 가장 고약한 감옥, 스네이프가 말하던 그 아즈카반인가 하는, 영혼을 빨아먹는 괴물들이 사는 곳이라도 보고 있는 듯했다. “하지만 그 외에는 정말로 다른 방법이 없습니다. 그리고 여러분에게도 그 아이를 다시 받아주는 것 이외의 선택지는 없다는 것을 상기시켜드리고 싶군요.”

버논이 입에 거품을 무는 사이 덤블도어는 말을 이었다. “십일 년 전에 말씀드렸듯이, 해리엇의 친척인 여러분은 볼드모트 경과 그 추종자들의 음모에서 안전하지 않습니다. 해리엇이 이곳을 집이라고 부르는 한, 릴리의 희생이 그녀에게 부여한 보호막이 여러분에게도 적용될 겁니다. 당신이 해리엇에게 가정을 제공함으로써 릴리의 기억을 존중하는 한, 그녀의 보호마법은 여러분의 것이기도 합니다.”

페투니아는 그 모든 상황을 머릿속에서 분명히 그려낼 수 있었다. 마법사들이, 그녀의 집에 쳐들어와, 그녀의 소중한 아이를 해치는 것, 바로 릴리 때문에…

하지만 뭔가 마음에 걸렸다. 그가 말하는 것 중에서 무언가 들어맞지 않는 것이 있었다. 그것이 무엇인지는 금방 알 수 있었다. 버논이 입 속으로 중얼중얼 투덜거리고 있는 동안에. “그럼 _그는_ 어떻게 해서 이 집에 들어와 그 애를 데려갈 수 있었던 거죠?” 그녀가 따져 물었다.

 “보호마법은 해로운 의도를 가진 이들로부터 해리엇을, 그리고 여러분을, 보호합니다.” 덤블도어는 동요 없이 대답했다. “스네이프 교수는, 그 자신의 기준에 의하면 해리엇을 위해서, 해리엇을 돕기 위한 목적으로 행동하고 있었지요. 만약 해리엇이 그와 함께 가기를 진심으로 원치 않았다면, 그는 이 집에서 아이를 데리고 떠날 수 없었을 겁니다—”

 “그 자는 우리에게 마법을 걸었어요!”

 “여러분을 움직이지 못하게 했지요. 그것은 해를 끼치기 위한 주문이 아니고, 바로 그렇기 때문에 그는 그 마법을 선택한 겁니다. 비록 이 상황이 여러분에게 심리적으로 힘들었으리라는 점은 의심하지 않지만,” 그는 그들이 반박할 여지를 주지 않고 말을 이었다.

 “보호마법의 본질은 그것을 허용합니다. 하지만 죽음을 먹는 자들—볼드모트 경의 추종자들은 그렇게… 자비롭지 않을 겁니다.”

“ _그 인간이_ 죽음을 먹는 자예요!” 페투니아가 내뱉었다. “그녀가 그렇게 말했다고요, 오래전에—”

 “죽음…?” 버논이 혼란에 빠져 되풀이했다.

“상황이 말 몇 마디로 설명할 수 있는 것보다 복잡하다는 것을 부디 이해해주시기 바랍니다.” 덤블도어가 말했다. 대답을 기다리지도 않고, 그가 말했다. “해리엇이 돌아오는 것을, 보호마법의 영향 하에 들어가는 것을 수락하겠습니까?”

페투니아는 안 된다고 대답하고 싶었다, 오, 얼마나 그렇게 말하고 싶었는지 신만이 아시리라. 그녀는 그 형편없는, 비정상적인—스네이프와 그 계집애 둘 중 누구를 지칭하는지 그녀 본인도 확실히 알지 못했다, 둘 다 싸잡아도 괜찮을 것이다, 그중 하나가 다른 하나를 불러왔으니까—괴물의 자식들이 그녀의 아이 근처에 오기를 바라지 않았다. 하지만… 만약 더들리를 보호하기 위해서라면… 그 계집애를 다시 데려오는 것이 그를 위험에서 보호한다면…

“좋아요.” 페투니아가 내뱉었다. 그녀는 가슴 깊은 곳에서 솟구쳐 오르는 뒤엉킨 증오의 덩어리들을 뚫고 그 말을 내뱉기 위해 상당한 노력을 해야 했다. 절박하게 그 말을 하고 싶지 않다고 외치는 목구멍을 다독여야 했다. 그녀는 믿을 수 없다는 듯 더듬거리는 버논을 무시했다. (그것 하나는 어렵지 않았다) “이제 꺼져.”

덤블도어는 고개를 숙였다. “고맙습니다.” 그리고 다른 말은 없이 그는 떠났다. 어쩌면 더 이상 말을 섞고 싶지 않았을 수도 있고, 어쩌면 무슨 말을 더해도 소용없으리라는 점을 알았을 수도 있다. 페투니아는 어느 쪽이든 신경 쓰지 않았다. 그가 떠났으니, 이제 열 달, 거의 열한 달 동안은 마법사를 보지 않고 살 수 있을 것이다.

그 계집애가 다 자라서 집을 나가거나 그 전에 죽어버리지 않는 한, 그들이 바랄 수 있는 것은 그뿐이었다.

 

* * * * *

나르시사의 정원에는 꽃이 만발했다. 이 시기 피는 것은 주로 붓꽃이었다. 오늘 윌트셔의 날씨는 맑았고, 풀냄새가 바람결에 아스라이 실려 왔다.

그의 삶이 얼마나 예상과 다르게 흘러왔는지를 보여주는 증거들은 때때로 너무도 강렬하게 부닥쳐와 그를 비틀거리게 만들곤 했다. 말포이 저택으로 향하는 길은 그 자체로 기억을 되짚어가는 길이나 다름없었다. 저택의 정문으로 향하는 길을 걸을 때마다, 그는 이미 먼지로 화한 지 오래인 자신의 옛 야망을 떠올렸다. 그 야망은 굳이 눈앞의 거대한 저택과 드넓은 정원으로 대표되는 부유함이나 영향력을 향했던 것은 아니었다. 하지만 그는 한때 강력한 힘과 지위를 원했다. 그 당시 그는 바로 그것을 위해 이 저택을 찾아오곤 했었다. 그 옛날, 어둠의 군주가 만찬 자리에 참석하는 것이 영예로 여겨지던 시절에.

저택은 어둡고, 무겁고, 위풍당당했다. 루시우스에게 어울리는 집이었다. 그의 아버지에게 훨씬 더 잘 어울렸지만. 대를 거듭할수록 말포이 가의 피는 점점 더 옅어지는 듯 보였다—대를 거듭할수록, 그 다음 대의 후계자는 점점 더 ‘가차없다’는 말보다 ‘소시오패스에 가까울 만큼 자기중심적’이라는 말이 어울리는 사람이 되어갔다. 깎아지를 듯 경사진 검은 지붕과, 가늘게 뜬 눈 같아 보이는 창문들을 보면서, 세베루스는 드레이코가 이 집의 주인이 되는 것을 상상할 수 없었다. 드레이코는 아홉 살이 될 때까지도 육아실에 있는 금속제 장식들 때문에 악몽을 꾸었다.

진입로의 자갈들은 새로 깐 듯한 냄새가 났고, 분수는 깨끗하고 시원한 물을 뿜어냈다. 분수의 조각들은 베르니니의 아폴론과 다프네를 꼭 닮아 있어서, 세베루스는 언제나 말포이 가의 조상들 중 누군가 로마의 보르게세 미술관에서 진품을 훔쳐내고 복제품을 놓아둔 것이 아닌가, 의심했다. 순수혈통들은 언제나 그런 식이었다. 머글과 그에 관련된 모든 것을 경멸하되, 그들이 만든 와인을 마시고 그들의 예술품을 도둑질했다.

그가 바랐던 대로, 현관에서 그를 맞이한 것은 그 집요정이었다.

집요정의 모습은 소녀가 덤블도어에게 묘사한 것과 똑같이 참담했다. 최근에 생긴 걸로 보이는 귀의 상처자국은 오븐 문이 남길 법한 모양새였다. 그의 발치에서 집요정이 매우 비굴한 자세로 고개를 숙였다. 그는 굽실거리지 말고 당장 고개를 들라고 쏘아붙이고 싶은 것을 참았다.

슬쩍 둘러본 결과 현관 앞 복도에는 아무도 없었다. 그의 주위로는 고요했다. 그는 집요정을 내려다보았다. 집요정은 지시를 기다리며 손을 쥐어짜고 있었다.

“포터 양이 안부를 전하더군.” 그는 나지막이 말했다.

집요정은 빳빳하게 굳었다. 마치 페트리피쿠스 토탈루스라도 맞은 것처럼. 그의 커다란 눈이 겁먹은 듯, 어안이 벙벙한 듯 세베루스의 얼굴을 올려다보았다가, 금방 꽉 감겼다.

“도, 도비는 스, 스네이프 교수님, 이 무, 무슨 말씀을 하시는지 모, 모르—”

“내게 거짓말하지 마라.” 세베루스가 작게 으르렁댔다. 다시 한 번 복도가 텅 빈 것을 확인한 뒤, 그가 물었다. “루시우스는 어디에 있지?”

“마마말포이 주주주인님과 드레이코 도련님은 다, 다이애건 앨리에—” 집요정이 새된 목소리로 답했다.

“나르시사는?”

“남, 남쪽 테라스에!”

집요정은 우산 받침대를 향해 달려들려고 했다. 정확히 무엇 때문에 스스로를 벌하고자 하는 건지는 불명확했지만, 세베루스는 그의 작고 깡마른 팔을 붙잡아 멈췄다.

“호그와트에 뭐가 있는 거지?” 그가 캐물었다.

“도비는 말할 수 없어요!” 집요정은 비명을 질렀다. “할 수 없어요! 도비는 해리엇 포터의 안전을 위해 학교에 가지 말라고 말렸어요! 도비는—” 그는 입을 틀어막고 고개를 흔들었다. 너무 세게 흔든 나머지 귀가 펄럭펄럭 그의 뺨을 때렸다.

세베루스는 속으로 욕설을 내뱉었다. 집요정들에게는 레질리먼시도 먹히지 않았다. 그들의 뇌구조는 인간의 것과 지나치게 다르기 때문이다. 그에게 붙잡힌 채 몸부림치고 있는 모습을 보고 있자니, 직접적인 심문도 효과가 없을 것 같았다.

그는 스스로에 대해 대단히 고결한 환상을 가지고 있지는 않았다. 고문을 해서라도 비밀을 알아낼 수 있다면, 그는 집요정을 고문할 수도 있었다. 하지만 그것이 효과가 없을 것이라는 것을 알 만큼은 집요정들에 대해서 알고 있었다. 집요정들은 명령에 의해 혹은 죽음에 의해 속박에서 풀려나기 전까지 한 가문을 섬길 수밖에 없는 주박에 걸려 있었고, 그들의 복종은 절대적이었다. 그들의 주인이 비밀을 지키라고 굳이 명령을 내리지 않아도, 주인의 비밀을 지켜야 한다는 것은 그들의 존재 자체에 깊숙이 각인되어 있어서, 이 집요정은 경고를 전하는 것만으로도 스스로를 벌해야만 했다. 경고 이상의 말은 입밖에 낼 수조차 없을 것이다.

집요정은 숨을 헐떡였다. “도비는 가야만 해요!” 그리고 그는 세베루스의 손 안에서 사라졌다.

이번에는 소리 내어 욕설을 내뱉으면서, 세베루스는 남쪽 테라스로 향했다. 이렇게 되리라는 것을 예상했음에도 불구하고 그는 혐오감과 분노에 가득 차 있었다. 그는 루시우스의 다마스크직 비단휘장을 몇 개쯤 불태워볼까 잠시 고민했지만, 그렇게 한다고 해서 기분이 나쁘지는 않겠지만 딱히 기분이 더 나아지지도 않을 것이라는 결론을 내렸다.

남쪽 테라스로 나가며, 그는 불만, 분노, 불안 같은 감정들을 훌훌 말아 그의 일상적인 경멸의 가면 아래로 흘려보냈다. 그는 자신이 다른 사람들보다 더 교묘하다고 생각했지만, 그럼에도 불구하고 정보를 얻어내는 방법은 크게 두 가지밖에 없었다. 위협하거나, 염탐하거나. 첫 번째 방법이 실패했으니, 두 번째에 기댈 수밖에.

물론 나르시사 말포이를 위협해서 정보를 빼낼 생각을 하는 사람은, 그녀를 단 한 번도 만나보지 못한 사람일 것이다.

나르시사에게 말포이 저택은 그녀의 아들보다도 더 어울리지 않았다. 그녀는 층계형 테라스에 양산을 쓰고 나와 앉아, 흰색 철제 테이블 위에서 길쭉한 크리스탈 잔에 담긴 레모네이드를 마시고 있었다. 은빛 드레스의 길고 풍성한 자락이 산들바람에 흔들렸다. 나르시사는 언제나 그에게 [로코코 시대의 화가인 장 앙투안] 바토(Watteau)의 그림을 떠올리게 했다.

“세베루스, 나의 비둘기.” 그의 그림자가 테이블을 가리자, 그녀가 시선을 들어올렸다. 그녀는 행여나 입가에 주름이 생길까봐 미소를 짓지 않았지만, 그녀의 눈은 그의 방문이 기꺼움을 알리고 있었다. “다시 볼 수 있어서 기뻐—여느 때보다 더 드라큘라처럼 보이는군. 대체 어떻게 그럴 수 있지?”

“지하에서 생활하다 보니.” 그가 말했다. 의자들은 테이블과 마찬가지로 흰색으로 칠해진 철제지만, 누군가가 쿠션마법을 걸어놓은 덕에 전혀 불편하지 않았다.

나르시사가 한숨을 쉬었다. 부드럽고, 아쉬움 가득한, 거의 갈망하는 듯한 소리. “여름이 더 길었으면 싶지 않아?” 그녀가 물었다. 분명 집요정이 그녀를 위해 가꾸고 있을 정원을 내려다보면서. 만약 나르시사가 단 한 번이라도 그녀의 손톱 아래 흙을 묻힌 적이 있다면, 그것은 아마도 그녀와 그녀의 자매들이 여전히 리본으로 머리를 땋고 다닐 무렵이었을 것이다.

“끝나지 않았으면 싶죠.” 그가 말했다. 학생들이 다시 돌아왔을 때의 길고 길 낮과 밤들을 생각하면 지긋지긋했다. 그의 슬리데린 학생들은 시간에 관계없이 그의 문을 두드리고는 몹시도 부적절한 이야기들을 늘어놓는 기겁할 만한 경향이 있었다. 대부분의 이야기들은 세베루스가 직설적으로 피임과 성병 예방에 신경 쓰라고 조언하는 것으로 끝났다.

“기숙사 학교만 아니라면.” 나르시사가 말했다. “드레이코가 저녁 때 집에 올 수만 있다면, 이 집도 이렇게 끔찍하게 텅 빈 것처럼 느껴지지는 않으련만. 연녹색 테마의 응접실을 새로 단장하기 시작했어. 달리 할 일이 아무것도 없어서. 그리고 포텐틸라 파킨슨은 막내딸을 학교에 보내버리고 시간이 남아도는 나머지, 사람을 견딜 수 없게 만드는 자신의 능력을 극한까지 살리고 있지.”

“그녀가 막내딸의 인생에 조금이라도 시간을 할애한 적이 있었다니 놀랍군요.” 세베루스가 말했다. 팬지 파킨슨은 부모에게 관심을 조금이라도 받고 자랐다고 생각하기에는 지나치게 타인의 관심을 갈구했다. 그녀는 특히 릴리의 딸이 그녀가 받아야 할 관심을 빼앗아간다고 생각하는 듯 그 소녀를 미워했다.

“나도 믿을 수 없지만, 그밖에 다른 무엇으로 설명할 수 있겠어? 그 못생긴, 끔찍한 계집애가 드레이코와 같이 호그와트에 입학하다니. 세베루스, 달링, 혹시라도 드레이코가 그 조그만 고르곤을 좋아하게 된다거나 하는 끔찍한 일이 일어난다면 내게 알려주겠지? 어린 남자애들은 언제나 정말이지 부적절한 여자애에게 터무니없이 반하곤 하니까…”

걱정해야 할 상대는 팬지 파킨슨이 아닐 텐데, 세베루스는 생각했다. 만약 드레이코가 릴리의 딸에게 한방 먹여주려고 꾸준히 애쓰고, 실패할 때마다 부루퉁하게 골이 나 있던 꼴을 생각해 본다면, 그는 내년 초쯤이나 어쩌면 그보다 더 이르게, 소녀를 본격적으로 짝사랑하기 시작할 것이다. 최소한 소녀는 그보다 더 지각이 있기만을 세베루스는 바랐다. 그는 드레이코를 아꼈지만, 그 소년보다 더 자기밖에 모르는 조그만 얼간이를 떠올리려면 십오 분은 족히 걸릴 것이다…

아니, 다시 생각해 보니, 십오 분까지는 안 걸릴 것 같았다. “내년에 어둠의 마법 방어술을 누가 가르치게 되었는지 믿지 못할걸요.”

“어머나,” 그의 어조에 나르시사가 눈을 반짝이며 되물었다. “아주 지독한 사람인가봐?”

“내가 위궤양을 얻거나, 부활절 전에 살인을 저지르거나 둘 중 하나일 테죠.”

“오, 그건 딱히 특별할 것도 아니잖아. 자기는 1분에도 열두 명씩은 죽이고 싶어 하니까. 이번에는 누구야?”

“예전에 당신이 보들레르의 뷰티 살롱에서 머리를 하고 있는 그를 만난 적이 있다고 했던 것 같은데.”

“뭐라고—말도 안 돼—길데로이 록허트?” 나르시사가 숨을 들이켰다. 세베루스가 말없이 얼굴을 찌푸리자, 그녀는 낭랑하게 웃기 시작했다. “그가, 방어술을 가르친다고? 속눈썹에 컬을 넣는 방법이라면 우리 중 누구보다 뛰어난 선생님이 되겠지만, 방어술? 그 노인네는 대체 무슨 허무맹랑한 생각을 하고 있는 거래?”

“그 교수직에 지원한 사람이 둘뿐이고, 나머지 한 사람이 나라는 생각?” 세베루스는 복잡다단한 그의 혐오감을 담아 한껏 얼굴을 구겨보였다.

“오, 그렇다면야.” 나르시사가 말했다. “아니, 세베루스. 그는 자기가 어린아이들을 고문할까봐, 아니면 그 저주가 자기를 해칠까봐 걱정하는 것뿐이야. 내 말 들어, 내 어린양.” 그가 코웃음을 치자 그녀가 재차 말했다. “그 교수직을 일 년 이상 유지할 수 있었던 사람은 단 한 명도 없었지. 우리가 학생일 때부터 줄곧… 감히 그게 몇 년이나 전의 일인지 계산하려고 든다면, 이 양산으로 눈을 찔러줄 테야. 하지만 그 자리가 저주에 걸려 있다는 것은 분명해.”

그는 노란색 붓꽃이 펼쳐진 아래쪽을 쳐다보며 미간을 찡그렸다. “뭐, 어차피 이미 결정된 일이니까요. 올해 학생들은 속눈썹을 마는 법 말고는 뭐 하나 제대로 배우지도 못하겠죠.”

“그가 책을 여러 권 쓰기는 했지.” 나르시사가 생각에 잠겨 말했다. 그녀가 양산을 빙빙 돌리고 있어서, 그녀의 팔에 떨어지는 햇빛과 그림자가 만화경처럼 보였다. “그가 쓴 책 대부분이 맥고나걸 그 여자가 보낸 교과서 목록에 있었어… 이제 앞뒤가 맞아떨어지는군.”

“그 모든 책의 문장들을 누군가에게서 베껴왔을 게 분명한데요.” 세베루스가 말했다.

테라스 위쪽에서 덜컹거리는 소리가 들려와 그는 고개를 돌렸다. 드레이코가 달려 나왔다. 그는 애플비 애로우스(Appleby Arrows) 팀의 유니폼과 같은 색깔, 같은 형태의 퀴디치 로브를 입고 있었다. 그가 들고 있는 빗자루는 루시우스가 방금 사준 것이 분명해 보였다. 잔가지 하나 삐져나오지 않고 매끈한 빗자루의 마호가니 손잡이가 햇빛을 받아 빛나고 있었다. 열두 살짜리 소년이 하루라도 사용한 적이 있는 빗자루라면 저렇게 상태가 좋지는 못할 것이다.

“엄마!” 거들먹거리는 걸음걸이로 계단을 내려오며 그가 오만하게 입을 열었다. “아버지가 방금 사주신 빗자루를 좀 보세요! 아, 오셨어요 교수님.” 그를 향한 인사를 마지못해 덧붙이는 심드렁한 태도를, 드레이코는 최근 꽤나 연습해왔다. 지금에 와서는 상당히 훌륭한 성취를 보이고 있었다. 남부럽지 않게 불쾌한 태도였다.

나르시사는 숙련된 솜씨로 빗자루를 향한 찬사를 늘어놓았다. 세베루스의 냉소적인 귀에도 진심으로 들릴 정도였다.

“그럼 전 이제 이걸 타러 가볼게요.” 드레이코가 말했다. 순간적인 흥분에 들떠 그는 철저하게 명문가 후계자처럼 고상한 척 행동하는 것을 깜박하고 돌계단 아래의 화창한 잔디밭을 향해 달려 내려갔다. 그 순간만큼은 드레이코가 길고 어두운 그림자—그중 일부는 그의 아버지가 곧 드리울지도 모를—에 짓눌려 살게 될 아이가 아닌, 보통의 열두 살 소년처럼 보였다.

세베루스는 나르시사가 아들을 바라보는 얼굴을 살폈다. 그녀의 표정은 부드럽고도 강렬했고, 자부심과 겸허함이 뒤섞여있었다.

“그는 호그와트를 즐기고 있어요.” 그는 그녀에게 말해주었다.

“그래.” 그녀의 눈은 촉촉했지만, 만약 그가 그녀가 마지막으로 울었던 때로부터 몇 년이나 지났는지를 떠올린다면 그녀가 양산으로 그의 다른 쪽 눈을 공격할 것이 분명했기에, 세베루스는 입을 다물었다. “지난 일 년이 아주 즐거웠던 것 같더라. 비록 작년 말에 있었던 기숙사 우승컵 사건으로 꽤 속상해하기는 했지만—”

그 사건. 세베루스는 장장 26일 동안 덤블도어와 한 마디도 하지 않았다. 모두가 보는 앞에서, 그의 기숙사를 그렇게 깔아뭉개다니… 세베루스는 덤블도어가 가진 기숙사에 대한 편견을 알고 있었지만, 작년 말의 그 사건은 다른 사람들이 (대개 미네르바가) 비난했던 그 자신의 편견보다 훨씬 더 노골적이었다.

“하지만 예상가능한 일이었지,” 나르시사가 숙녀답게 입술을 오므려 불쾌감을 표했다. “그리핀도르들이 장악한 학교에서는.”

“그런 장소에서라면 아주 참혹한 일들이 일어나도 놀랍지 않지.” 루시우스의 친숙한 목소리가 느릿느릿 끼어들었다. 그의 우아한 말투는 때때로 듣는 것만으로 세베루스의 이를 욱신거리게 했다. 루시우스가 ‘years’에 h 발음을 넣어서 말할 때마다 그는 속으로 움찔거리곤 했다.

“…그런데 이번에는 무슨 일이지?” 루시우스가 테이블 옆에 다다라 그의 곧은, 귀족적인 코를 치켜들고 그들을 내려다보았다. 세베루스는, 마치 머글들 집의 전깃불처럼, 오래된 습관에 불이 들어오는 것을 느꼈다—그 어떤 새로운 표정도 내보이지 말 것, 교묘하게 숨어 있는 거짓말과, 책략과, 걱정거리들을 주의 깊게 살필 것.

루시우스는 무언가 말을 꺼내고 싶지만 적당한 때를 기다리는 사람처럼 보였다.

“루시우스 달링,” 나르시사가 그를 맞이했다. “오, 세베루스와 나는 그저 우승컵 강탈 사건을 되새기고 있었을 뿐이야.”

“아.” 그의 찌푸린 얼굴은 그의 아내의 것과 동일하게 틀에 박힌 듯한 형태였다. “그것 말이군. 드레이코가 말해주었지. 우리는—”

“엄—마—아—!” 드레이코의 목소리가 머리 위를 지나쳐갔다. “히야아아아아!”

“멋진 솜씨구나, 내 아들.” 나르시사가 그의 뒷모습을 향해 소리쳤다. 하지만 그는 이미 점으로 보일 만큼 멀어져 있었다. “루시우스, 어째서 새 빗자루를 사준 거야?”

“슬리데린 퀴디치 팀에 새 빗자루들을 선물하기로 했어. 드레이코에게도 하나 새로 사줄 수밖에 없었지.” 루시우스가 짜증스럽게 말했다.

“팀원 모두에게? 멀린의 왕국에 맹세코, 대체 왜?”

“드레이코가 팀에 들어가기 위한 뇌물이지, 당연히.” 루시우스는 그것이 너무도 명백한 선택인 것처럼, 그럼에도 스스로에게 뿌듯해하고 있는 것처럼 말했다. “어떻게 생각하나, 세베루스?”

만약 이것이 루시우스가 말을 꺼내고 싶어 했던 것의 전부라면, 세베루스는 몹시 실망해야 할 것이다. “포지션은?”

“수색꾼.” 대답하는 루시우스의 얼굴에는 옅은 찡그림이 떠올라 있었다. 소녀를 향한 드레이코의 집착과 그가 선택한 포지션을 연관 지으려면 한 번 해보라는 듯이.

“나는 드레이코가 추격꾼을 더 좋아한다고 생각했는데.” 나르시사가 말했다. 세베루스는 그녀가 드레이코의 편지 중에서 퀴디치를 언급한 부분은 통째로 건너뛰었음을 알게 되었다.

“내가 아는 건 오늘 그가 수색꾼을 하고 싶다고 말했다는 것뿐이야.” 루시우스가 말했다. “내일은 몰이꾼을 하고 싶다고 할지도 모르지.”

“우후—후—후!!” 드레이코가 덧붙였다. 그는 그들의 머리를 지나 이제 남남서쪽으로 방향을 틀고 있었다.

“일곱 개의 님부스 2001이야.” 루시우스가 세베루스를 향해 교활하게 말을 건넸다. 이렇게 대놓고 뇌물 운운을 하는 걸 보니 오늘 루시우스는 기분이 좋은 듯했다. 평소 같았으면, 그는 빗자루를 기부하는 것이 그저 슬리데린 졸업생으로서 마땅히 해야 할 일을 하는 것인 듯 행동하면서, 슬쩍슬쩍 세베루스의 사회적 지위가 그에 비해 얼마나 보잘 것 없는지를 암시하며 압박했을 것이다.

“슬리데린은 자연스럽게 그리핀도르 팀에 비해 한발 앞서게 되겠군.” 세베루스가 고분고분 답했다. “그 팀 전체에서 가장 좋은 빗자루가 님부스 2000이니까.” 그 소녀의 것이지.

“나는 물론 슬리데린 팀이 그리핀도르의 잡종들과 머저리들보다 뛰어난 선수들이라고 믿어 의심치 않네.” 루시우스가 유들유들하게 말했다. “하지만 제대로 된 장비를 갖추면 더 훌륭해지겠지, 안 그런가?”

“그야 물론.” 나르시사가 온화하게 되받았다. 그동안 세베루스는 손바닥을 짓누르는 손가락을 펴느라 애써야 했다. 손톱이 박혔던 곳의 살이 따끔하니 아파왔다. “드레이코는 팀에 들어간다면 정말 기뻐할 거야, 세베루스. 작년에도 퀴디치 이야기를 끝도 없이 하더라니까.” 그 정도는 알 수 있을 만큼 읽었던 거군. 하긴 드레이코의 편지를 읽으며 그걸 전혀 모르기는 더 힘들었으리라.

“팀의 주장에게 말해놓겠네.” 세베루스가 말했다. 다행스럽게도 그의 목소리는 보통 때와 별다를 바 없이, 혹은 루시우스와 같이 아주 약간 흡족한 것처럼, 들렸다. 물론 이 정도는 거짓을 가장하고 진실을 숨기는 그의 능력의 시험대라기에는 아주 사소한 것이었다. 그러나 이 순간, 그 능력은 마치 숨 쉬는 것과 같은 자연스러움으로 그에게 돌아왔다. 그는 지금 이곳에 스파이의 입장으로 와 있었기 때문이다.

어쩌면 그는 조금쯤 이 상황을 후회하게 되기를 기대했을지도 모른다. 하지만 조금도 그런 감정을 느낄 수 없었다. 이들은 오랜 세월 그의 친구였다. 드레이코가 갓난아이일 적에 그의 옷에 토한 횟수는 두 손으로도 다 셀 수 없었다. (그것도 하필이면 언제나 누군가 세베루스를 보고 있을 때였다.)

하지만 그는 퀴렐에게서 떼어낸 직후 소녀의 피부가 어떤 상태였는지를 떠올렸다. 대리석처럼 차갑고, 드라이아이스처럼 뜨겁고, 거의 녹색처럼 보이는 회색으로 창백하게 질려서는, 눈동자의 흰자만이 보였었다. 만약에 루시우스가 호그와트에서 그녀를 위험에 처하게 할 만한 무언가를 꾸미고 있다면, 전선은 이미 그어졌고 그들은 반대편에 선 것이다.

그는 다시는 릴리를 실망시키지 않을 것이다.

“도비,” 루시우스가 차갑게 말했다.

펑 소리와 함께 집요정이 테라스에 나타났다. 전과 마찬가지로 비참해 보였다. 이번에 그가 절을 하는 모습은 마치 스스로를 매듭처럼 묶어버리려고 하는 걸로 보였다.

루시우스가 집요정을 학대하며 와인을 가져오라고 시키는 동안, 나르시사가 중얼거렸다. “오 이런, 드레이코가 정원수의 목을 부러뜨렸네.”

몇 초 후 드레이코가 요란스럽게 테이블을 향해 다가왔다. 그의 빗자루(이미 몇 개의 잔가지가 부러져 있었다)가 뒤로 끌렸다. 그의 백금발은 건초더미처럼 이리저리 삐쳐 있었고, 그 사이사이 나뭇잎이 어지러이 흩어져 있었다.

“이 빗자루 굉장해요.” 그가 선언했다. 드레이코는 자기 엄마 옆자리에 털썩 주저앉았다. 나르시사는 당장 그의 머리카락에서 나뭇잎을 떼어내기 시작했다. 그녀는 마법을 쓸 수도 있었지만, 쓰지 않았다.

“나는 그리핀도르 멍청이들을 아주 먼지로 만들어놓을 거예요.” 드레이코가 우쭐거렸다. “그렇죠, 교수님?” 그는 뒷말을 세베루스를 향해 던졌다. 아마도 그 잠깐 동안은 세베루스도 ‘상대해도 괜찮을 만한 사람들’ 위치에 다시 들어갔던 모양이었다. 하지만 그것도 오래가지 않았다. 그의 답변을 기다리지 않고 드레이코는 오만하게 선언했다. “포터조차 나를 따라잡지 못할 게 분명해요.”

“포터 가의 여자애가 퀴디치를 하니?” 나르시사가 물었다. 단어 중에는 아무 모욕적인 언사도 포함되지 않았지만, 그녀의 어조에 말로 하지 않은 모욕이 담뿍 담겨 있었다.

“엄마아.” 드레이코가 짜증을 냈다. “내가 한 백만 번쯤 말했잖아요!”

“그게 네 어머니를 대하는 태도냐?” 루시우스가 냉엄하게 말했다. 드레이코의 얼굴이 발갛게 변했다.

“죄송합니다, 어머니.” 그가 딱딱하게 격식을 차려 사과했다. 루시우스가 작게 고개를 끄덕여 보이고 나서야 그는 안도의 한숨을 쉬었다.

집요정이 다시 요란한 소리와 함께 나타났다. 그는 도자기로 된 와인병을 들고 있었는데, 그 도자기는 투명하리만치 섬세해서, 그 안에 담긴 와인이 햇빛을 받아 검붉은색으로 빛을 발했다.

“정말 미안해, 아들.” 나르시사가 드레이코의 머리를 쓸어 넘겨주며 말했다. “내가 그만 깜박했구나. 아무래도, 퀴디치는 숙녀가 할 만한 일이 아니라고 생각해서 그런가 보다. 하기야 내가 학교를 다닐 때에도, 그리핀도르에서는 여자애들이 기숙사 팀에서 활동하곤 했지…” 그녀의 표정만으로도, 그 여자애들에 대해 그녀가 어떻게 생각했는지는 생생하게 전달되었다. 그리고 그녀 자신이 그런 여자애들과 다르다는 점에 대해서 얼마나 만족스럽게 여기는지도.

하지만 소녀는 하늘을 날기 위해 태어난 사람처럼 날았다. 그녀의 속도와 재주에 미네르바는 몇 번이나 기겁을 하고 세베루스의 팔을 부여잡았고, 플리트윅은 _자비로우신 로웨나여_ _, 세상에 네상에_ , 하고 꽥꽥거렸다. 세베루스는 그녀가 허공에서 돌멩이라도 되는 듯 수직으로 떨어져 내리는 것을 보았다. 심장이 목구멍까지 튀어나올 것 같은 기분으로, 대체 어떻게 그녀가 땅에 부딪치지 않고 방향을 바꿀지 알 수 없어서—그러나 그녀는 가볍게 잔디 위로 굴러서는 손바닥 위로 스니치를 뱉어냈다. 그는 그 순간 덤블도어의 유쾌한 웃음소리를 기억했다. 순수한, 여과되지 않은 기쁨의 소리. 경기장 전체가 떠들썩하게 환호하는 가운데 스니치를 들어올리던 소녀의 활짝 웃는 얼굴, 그때 세베루스는 자신의 선택으로 인해 릴리가 이 모습을 영영 보지 못하게 되었다는 사실을 되새기면서 퍽 고통스러웠다. 그는 나중에, 우울하고 어리석은 기분에 젖어, 릴리의 사진에게 그때의 광경을 이야기해주었다—사진 속에서 그녀는 그를 향해 미소지었다.

세베루스가 소녀에 대해 이야기할 때면 사진은 언제나 미소를 지었다. 그 미소가 그를 위한 것이 아니라는 것을, 그는 알고 있었다. 그 미소는 그녀의 딸을 위한 것이었다. 지금 아들을 쳐다보는 나르시사의 얼굴과 같은.

상념에 지쳐, 세베루스는 루시우스를 힐끗 쳐다보았다. 그는 드레이코가 퀴디치에 대해 떠드는 소리를 지루한 듯 너그럽게 듣고 있었다. 그가 진실로 끔찍한 일들을 저지를 수 있다는 것을 알고 있음에도, 세베루스는 루시우스가 자신의 아들에게 위험을 가할 만한 무언가를 하리라고는 상상할 수 없었다.

“네가 올해는 나를 자랑스럽게 해주리라고 믿는다, 드레이코.” 드레이코의 퀴디치 수다가 잦아들 무렵, 루시우스가 말했다. “네 성적이 마법사 가문 출신도 아닌 여자애보다 낮은 일은 다시는 일어나서는 안 된다.”

드레이코의 뺨이 새빨갛게 달아올랐다. 나르시사가 루시우스를 향해 얼음송곳 같은 눈길을 쏘아 보냈지만, 그는 와인의 맛을 음미하는 데 정신이 팔려 보지 못했다.

“알겠습니다, 아버지.” 드레이코는 여전히 분홍빛 뺨을 하고서는 대답했다. 곧 그의 표정은 부루퉁함과 험악함의 중간쯤으로 어두워졌다. 세베루스는 그가 자라고 있음을 되새겼다. 어른이 되는 것은 여러 가지를 동반했다—그 중에는 어른의 증오도 포함되어 있었다. “그 멍청한 교장 늙은이가 우리에게서 우승컵을 빼앗아 포터와 위즐리와 그 잡종 그레인저에게 주지만 않았어도, 작년에도 아버지를 기쁘게 해드릴 수 있었을 거예요.”

드레이코가 잡종(Mudblood)이라는 단어를 쓸 때마다 기숙사 점수를 깎은 다음, 그것이 슬리데린다운 섬세함과 치밀함을 갖추지 못한 것 때문이라고 변명한다면 과연 드레이코가 납득할까, 세베루스는 생각에 잠겼다.

“오늘 다이애건 앨리에서 그 애들을 봤어요.” 드레이코가 말을 이었다. 옅은 색의 눈이 번쩍거렸다. “무식한 위즐리 가문 녀석들과, 포터가 같이 있었어요. 재투성이가 되어가지고, 대체 뭘 하고 있었는지—”

집요정이 와인이 담긴 병을 떨어뜨렸다. 산산이 부서지는 도자기의 소리가 미처 사라지기도 전에, 루시우스는 지팡이의 머리 부분으로 도비를 후려갈기고 있었다.

“멍청한 집요정 같으니!” 그가 소리치며, 이번에는 반대쪽 머리를 때렸다. “그 와인은 47년산이었어! 저장고에 다섯 병밖에 남지 않은 것이었단 말이다!”

“도비가 잘못했어요, 주인님!” 집요정이 비명을 질렀다. “다시는 같은 잘못을 하지 않을 거예요!”

“만약 자네가 늘 그렇게 집요정의 머리를 때린다면, 그 집요정이 일을 제대로 못하는 것도 무리는 아닌 듯하네.” 세베루스가 평했다. “외부의 충격으로 그의 뇌가 제 위치에 가만 있지 않을 것 같군.”

“저 집요정은 처음부터 쓸모가 없었어.” 루시우스가 혐오감으로 얼굴을 일그러뜨리며 내뱉었다. “네가 깨뜨린 병에 담긴 게 오늘 개봉한 와인 전부가 아니어야 할 거다.” 그가 위협적으로 이를 드러내며 도비에게 말했다. “나머지를 가져와! 만약 나머지도 망친다면…” 그가 말로 꺼내지 않은 잔인한 처벌의 약속이 허공에 맴돌았다.

“고맙습니다, 말포이 주인님. 고맙습니다.” 도비가 헐떡이며 말한 뒤 사라졌다.

“저 집요정은 정말 멍청해요.” 드레이코가 말했다. “뭘 시켜도 제대로 해내는 일이 없어요.”

“집요정이라 해도 각각 다르지.” 나르시사가 말했다. “발부르가 고모님께서는 굉장히 훌륭한 집요정을 갖고 계셨단다—물론 아주 지독하게 추하게 생겼지만, 아주 충성스러운 집요정이었지. 흠, 그 집요정은 어떻게 되었는지 궁금하구나. 가끔 나는 레굴루스의 죽음으로 그 집요정이 미쳐버리진 않았을까 궁금해…”

루시우스와 드레이코 두 사람 다, 자신이 별로 좋아한 적 없는 혹은 만나본 적 없는 한 사람의 죽음에 별 관심이 없어 보였다. 나르시사는 그 화제에 대해 더 이상 말을 꺼내지 않고, 그저 세베루스를 향해 단 한 번, 흐르는 듯한 시선을 던졌다. 그는 간신히 알아볼 수 있을 만큼만 고개를 숙여 그 시선에 답했다. 발부르가 블랙은 그에게 아무런 의미도 없었지만, 그는 레굴루스를 알고 지냈다. 그에게 무슨 일이 생긴 건지 그들은 여전히 알지 못했다. 만약 어둠의 군주가 다른 누군가를 시켜서라도 그를 죽였다면, 그들은 알았을 것이다. 어둠의 군주는 자신이 저지른 살인이 알려지지 않고 지나가도록 놔두지 않았을 테니까. 세베루스는 언제나 레굴루스를 죽인 것이 시리우스 블랙이 아니었을지 의심했다. 그 때문에, 그는 시리우스 블랙이 또 다른 살인을 저질렀을 때에도 놀라지 않았다—만약 그가 자기 친동생을 죽였다면—

때마침 집요정이 돌아왔다. 감사한 일이었다. 그는 차라리 집요정이 또 무언가 바보 같은 실수를 저지르기라도 빌고 싶은 심정이었다. 뒤따를 구타는, 그의 생각이 지금 향하고 있는 곳으로부터 방향을 틀 수 있도록 도와줄 것이다.

“아!” 드레이코가 벌떡 몸을 일으켰다. “그러고 보니 그 푼수 같은 록허트가 우리 방어술 교수로 온대요! 진짜 말도 안 돼요. 그 사람은 분명 우리 모두에게 어떻게 머리를 예쁘게 말 수 있는지를 강의할 거예요. 물론 그레인저는 그 강의를 들어봤자 쓸모없겠지만 말이죠.” 말을 마치고 그는 킬킬대기 시작했다.

“어둠의 마법, 방어술,” 루시우스가 부드럽게 말했다. “만약에 머글을 좋아하는 멍청한 늙은이 덤블도어가 진심으로 아이들에게 어둠과 맞서는 방법을 가르치고 싶어 한다면, 처참하게 실패하고 있다고밖에 말할 수 없군. 흠,” 그의 조롱하는 표정이 미소로 바뀌었다. 바뀐 표정도 불유쾌하기는 마찬가지였다. “올해가 가고 나면, 그는 자신의 부주의함을 깊이 뉘우치게 될지도 모르지.”

세베루스의 신경이 칼날처럼 날카롭게 곤두섰다. 차갑고 단단하게 벼려진 그의 시선이, 집요정의 불행하고 비참한 얼굴을, 루시우스의 얼굴에 떠오른 희미한 승리감을, 나르시사의 눈동자에 순간적으로 어렸다 사라진 경계심을 차곡차곡 수집했다.

“왜요?” 드레이코가 열성적으로 물었다. “올해 뭔가 특별한 일이 있나요?”

“자아, 드레이코,” 루시우스의 회색 눈동자가 위험스럽게 번뜩였다. “인내심을 가지고 기다리는 자에게는 좋은 일이 생긴단다.”

 

 

 

 


	4. 4장. 아주 약간의 트러블 (A Few Spots of Trouble)

 

 

“완전 대참사였어.” 해리엇이 침울하게 말했다. 그녀는 자신의 트렁크를 끌고 비탈길을 오르면서, 왼쪽 발목에 너무 무게를 싣지 않으려고 노력했다.

“운이 나쁜 것도 정도가 있지,” 론이 말했다. “우린 꼭 자동차를 박아도 가만히 맞고 있지 않고 되받아쳐 때리는 나무에다 갖다 박는다니까.”

그들의 운은 오늘 하루 종일 엉망이었다. 첫 번째로 그들은 벽에 가로막혀 9와 4분의 3 승강장에 들어가지 못했다. 그건 그들에게 일어날 수 있는 최악의 상황처럼 보였다—해리엇에게는 특히 더. 그녀는 버로우에 있는 동안에도 몇 번이나, 더즐리네 집의 창살과 자물쇠가 달린 방에 도로 갇히는 악몽을 꾸곤 했기 때문이다. 그런 악몽을 꾸고 나서는 언제나 다시 잠드는 데 시간이 걸렸다. 그럴 때면 그녀는 지니의 방 작은 창문으로 내다보이는 별빛을 멍하니 바라보면서 시간을 보내곤 했다.

하지만 그때 론이, 천재적이게도, 위즐리 씨의 차를 기억해냈던 것이다. 그들은 하늘을 나는 자동차를 타고 런던을 빠져나와, 호그와트 급행열차를 따라왔다. 심지어 별로 늦지도 않았다! 하지만 그들이 막 호그와트 부지로 들어오려는 찰나에 엔진이 고장이 났고, 그들은 커다란 나무에 가서 부딪치고 말았다. 그 나무는 거의 그들을 때려죽일 뻔했다.

“망할 내 지팡이,” 론이 투덜거렸다. 그는 정신이 나간 것 같은 스캐버스를 주머니에 집어넣으려고 애쓰고 있었다. “망할 지팡이가 부러졌는데 어떻게 마법을 배우지?”

“분명히 교수님들이 고쳐줄 수 있을 거야.” 해리엇이 말했다.

“그래야 할 거야.” 론이 암울한 얼굴로 말했다. “아니면 엄마가 내 가죽을 산 채로 벗길 테니까. 그 다음에는 다시 꿰매 붙여서, 이번에는 자동차를 잃어버렸다고 또 한 번 가죽을 벗기겠지.”

해리엇은 징그러울 만큼 끔찍한 묘사에 몸을 움츠렸다. “설마 누군가 금방 자동차를 발견하지 않을까? 내 말은, 그 차가 가봐야 얼마나 멀리 갈 수 있겠어?”

“그 질문에 대한 답을 알고 싶지 않은 기분인데. 야, 내 다리가 부러지기 전에 잠깐만 쉬었다 가자. 벌써 반쯤은 부러져있는 것 같은 기분이야.”

그들은 현관 계단 밑에 트렁크를 내려놓았다. 머리 위 첨탑의 창문들 안에서 금빛이 넘실거렸다. 비단 같은 밤하늘 위로 별들이 빛나고, 엷은 구름이 호그와트의 가장 높은 탑들을 스쳐가며, 달빛이 그 아래 호수의 검은 수면에 반사되어 흩어졌다.

천문학을 가르치는 시니스트라 교수는, 별을 보면 인간들은 존재의 무상함을 깨닫게 된다고 말했다. 해리엇에게 그런 존재는 호그와트였다—단지 좋은 의미로. 호그와트가 언제나 존재해왔고, 또 언제까지나 존재하리라고 믿는 것은 쉬웠다. 호그와트는 그곳을 지나치는 인간들이 모두 사라져도 계속 존재할 것이고, 또 언제나 새로운 누군가가 호그와트로 돌아올 것이다.

해리엇은 성벽에 손을 올려놓았다. 놀랍게도 그 벽은 마치 오후의 햇살을 머금은 양 여전히 살짝 따뜻했다. 그녀는 대연회장의 테이블들을 가득 메우고 있을 음식들을, 그리핀도르의 붉은색과 금색으로 꾸며진 그녀의 사주식 침대를, 그녀와 허마이니와 론이 찾아낸, 제비꽃밭 위를 지나가는 복도를 떠올렸다. 그리고 해그리드의 오두막과 그 안에 배어 있는 개와 파이프담배의 냄새를.

 _집에 돌아왔구나_ , 그녀는 생각했다.

아주 잠깐 그녀는, 성벽의 돌이 자신의 손 밑에서 온기를 내뿜는 것을 느꼈다. 분명 상상에 불과하겠지만, 그래도 그녀는 미소지었다.

하지만 그때, 그녀를 미소짓게 만들었던 어둠 속에서 무언가 움직였고, 곧이어 그녀의 얼굴에서는 핏기가 가셨다.

“이것 봐, 기숙사 배정식이야!” 론이 트렁크 위에 올라서서 1층 창문 안을 들여다보려 애쓰며 말했다. “지니가 저기 있네! 해리, 이리 와서 봐… 해리?”

하지만 해리엇은 대답할 수도, 창가로 다가설 수도 없었다. 그녀는 공포에 질려 우뚝 서 있었다. 왜냐하면 그림자에서 스며나오고 있는, 뼈처럼 새하얀 여윈 얼굴, 분노로 이를 드러낸 그 얼굴은—스네이프 교수였기 때문이다.

* * *

“너희가 오늘 무슨 짓을 저지른 건지— _대체 알고는 있느냐_ _?_ ”

그 문장의 중간까지, 해리엇은 앞으로 닥칠 일을 두려워하면서도, 오로지 속삭이는 것만으로 사람을 움츠리고 싶게 만드는 스네이프의 능력에 조금 감탄하고 있었다. 하지만 나머지 절반을 말하면서 스네이프는 날카롭게 언성을 높였고, 그녀는 실제로 몸을 움츠렸다. 그녀는 스네이프가 고함을 지르는 걸 단 한 번도 들어본 적이 없었다.

“소, 솔직히 교수님.” 론이 더듬거리며 입을 열었다. “저희가 한 것보다 그 나무가 저희에게 입힌 피해가 훨씬—”

“ _조용히_ 해라, 위즐리.” 스네이프가 씹어 뱉었다. 동시에 해리엇은 론의 발을 콱 밟았다. 스네이프가 털끝 하나라도 잘못 건드리면 지금 바로 이 자리, 자기 사무실 안에서 살인이라도 저지를 것 같은 얼굴을 하고 있었기 때문이다. “지금 상황이 얼마나 심각한지 감이 오지 않는 모양이구나, 그렇지? 너희들의 잘못은 단지 범죄에 가까울 만큼 멍청하다는 것뿐만이 아니다.” 그의 말에서 뚝뚝 떨어지는 독기에 론이 움찔했다.

“벽을통과할수가없었어요,” 해리엇이 불쑥 털어놓았다. “입구가갑자기딱딱한벽돌로변하는바람에—”

“오?” 하고 속삭이는 스네이프의 목소리는, 이해할 수 없게도, 얼음장 같은 한편으로 이글이글 타오르는 듯했다. “그러면, 누구에게 한 마디 남기지도 않고 위즐리네 소유물을 훔친 게 정당화되기라도 한단 말이지? 어리석은 녀석 같으니, 지난 5월에 일어난 사건을 감안하면, 사람들이 _네 목숨이 위험할지도 모른다고_ 생각할 건 예상하지 못했나?”

“저는…” 해리엇은 무어라 말해야 할지 알 수 없었다. 스네이프의 표정은 벽에서 페인트만 벗겨낼 수도 있을 만큼 날이 서 있었다.

“혹은,” 그는 책상 위로 신문을 내던졌다. 1면에 위즐리 가의 자동차가 하늘을 날아가는 모습이 조그맣게 찍힌 흑백사진이 실려 있었다. “열두 살짜리의 운전 실력은 그다지 믿을 만한 게 못된다는 건? 아니면 마법으로 날 수 있게 개조한 머글 자동차는 결코 안전하다고 말하기 힘들다는 건? 그래서 너희 두 명이 사고를 내서 나란히 죽을 수도 있었다는 건? 도대체 _무슨 생각으로_ —”

그는 말을 끊고 잠시 거칠게 숨을 몰아쉬었다. 누렇고 고르지 못한 이빨을 사나운 개처럼 드러내고서.

“너희 둘,” 그가 나지막하게 말했다. “여기서 기다려라. 바로 여기, 지금 서있는 그 자리에 그대로. 행여 단 1센티미터라도 움직였다간, 너희는 내가 세상에 태어나지 않았기만을 바라게 될 거다.”

그리고 그는 몸을 휙 돌렸다. 그가 나가는 뒤로 문이 쾅 소리를 내며 닫혔다.

그가 자리에 없었지만, 해리엇도 론도 감히 서로를 쳐다볼 생각은 하지 못했다. 스네이프는 고개만 돌리는 것도 움직인 것으로 간주할 게 틀림없었다.

“혹시 우리가 오늘 죽는다면,” 론이 갑작스럽게 말했다. 말하는 걸로 미루어보아 입술이나 이를 너무 많이 움직이지 않고 말하려고 애쓰는 듯했다. “네게 말해주고 싶어. 너랑 친구여서 좋았다.”

“내가 여자애인데도?” 해리엇이 물었다. 그녀는 무심코 웃으려다 말고 멈췄다. 스네이프는 웃는 것도 움직이는 걸로 칠지도 몰라.

“형들을 다섯 명이나 겪고 나니까, 여자애랑 같이 노는 것도 나쁘지 않아.” 론이 말했다.

* * *

맥고나걸 교수가 왔을 때에도 분위기는 좋지 않았다. 하지만 그건 나쁨에 나쁨이 한 겹 더해진 정도였다. 분명히 그녀는 그들이 이제껏 한 번도 본 적이 없을 만큼 두 사람에게 화가 나 있었다. 심지어 해리와 허마이니가 작년에 통금을 어기고 노버트를 찰리에게 넘겨주러 갔던 때보다 훨씬 더. 하지만 그녀의 분노는 스네이프의 분노에 비하면 아무것도 아니었다. 그는 그림자 속에 서 있었는데, 검은 눈이 피도 눈물도 없는 살인을 예고하고 있었다.

그때 덤블도어 교수가 등장했고, 분위기는 악화일로를 걸었다. 그는 그들의 이야기를 묵묵히 들었다. 그들이 얘기를 끝내자, 덤블도어는 한동안 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 그리고 그 침묵이, 어찌된 영문인지, 이제까지 겪은 것 중에서 최악이었다.

“그럼 저희는 짐을 쌀게요.” 론이 공허한 목소리로 말했다.

“무슨 말을 하려는 거냐, 위즐리?” 맥고나걸이 쏘아붙였다. 마치 멍청한 소리는 이제껏 한 것만으로도 충분하다는 듯이.

“그야, 저희는 이제 퇴학당할 거잖아요, 아닌가요?” 론이 물었다.

잠시 침묵이 흘렀다. 하지만 아무도 _두말할 것도 없이 퇴학이지_ , 라고는 말하지 않아서, 해리엇은 간신히 고개를 들어볼 용기를 낼 수 있었다.

덤블도어가 입을 열었다. “오늘은 아니란다, 위즐리 군.” 그의 표정은 여전히 엄격했다. “하지만 두 사람 모두에게 너희가 오늘 저지른 짓의 심각성을 다시 한 번 강조해야겠구나. 그리고 오늘 같은 짓을 반복한다면, 나도 너희를 퇴학시킬 수밖에 없단다.”

구석에서 스네이프가 알아들을 수 없는 소리를 조그맣게 냈다. 그 순간이 될 수 있으면 빨리 찾아오기를 바라는 듯한 소리였다.

“맥고나걸 교수가 너희의 처벌을 결정하실 거다.” 덤블도어가 그녀를 건너다보았다. “미네르바, 나는 몇 가지 공지할 것이 남아서 연회장으로 돌아가야 해요. 세베루스, 따라오게. 맛좋아 보이는 커스터드 타르트가 있던데 맛보고 싶군.”

스네이프는 해리엇과 론에게 마지막으로 한 번 더 넌더리가 난다는 표정을 쏘아보내고, 덤블도어에게 이끌려 사라졌다. 해리엇은 마치 누군가 사포로 그녀의 피부를 벗겨낸 것 같은 기분을 느끼고 있었기에, 그가 사라졌다는 사실에 안도했다.

그녀의 예상이 맞았다. 스네이프의 분노의 대상이 되는 건 정말 끔찍했다.

* * *

그리핀도르 기숙사 휴게실에서는 모두가 그들에게 찬사를 보냈다. 알고 보니 날아다니는 자동차를 타고 몸부림치는 버드나무와 충돌한 건 끝내주게 멋진 일에 속하는 모양이었다. 물론 퍼시는 동의하지 않았다. 그들이 초상화 구멍을 통과해 기숙사 안으로 들어왔을 때, 퍼시의 눈은 뿔테안경 뒤로 위험스럽게 빛나고 있었다. 그리고 허마이니는, 기숙사 휴게실에 없었다. 해리엇이 간신히 모두에게서 벗어나 (라벤더와 파르바티는 “넌 유명인사잖아. 왜 론 위즐리보다 좀 더 _멋지고_ 좀 더 _잘생긴_ 남자애를 데리고 날아올 수 없었니?” 하고 말했다) 위로 올라갔을 때, 허마이니는 잠옷을 입고  <뱀파이어와의 뱃놀이(Voyages with Vampires)>를 읽고 있었다.

순간적으로 해리엇은 허마이니를 다시 본 것이 너무 기뻐 울고만 싶었다. 하지만 곧이어 허마이니가 고개를 들자, 그녀의 표정이 퍼시에게서 보았던 것과 너무 똑같아서 해리엇은 소리내어 신음할 뻔했다.

“제발,” 그녀가 말했다. “스네이프는 사포로 내 피부를 박박 문질러 벗겨낼 것처럼 굴었고, 맥고나걸이 그렇게 입술을 꽉 다물 수 있는 걸 오늘 처음 알았고, 덤블도어 교수님은 그보다 더 심했어. 그래, 물론 내가 헤드윅을 제때 떠올렸으면 그 모든 일이 일어나지 않았겠지. 하지만 우린 승강장 벽을 통과할 수 없었다구!”

그 모든 말들이 마치 하나의 길고 긴 단어처럼 한꺼번에 쏟아져 나왔다. 말을 끝내고 나서 해리엇은 숨을 몰아쉬며 서 있었고, 허마이니는 책을 무릎에 펼쳐놓고 앉아서 그녀를 뚫어지게 쳐다보고 있었다.

그리고 허마이니가 말했다. “넌 퇴학당할 수도 있었어.”

“알아—”

허마이니가 책을 거칠게 덮었다. “넌 죽을 수도 있었어!”

“알아—”

“머글들이 너희를 봤어!”

“ _안다니까_.” 해리엇은 머리카락을 쥐어뜯었다. “있지, 스네이프가 그 말 벌써 다 했어, 아니, 고함을 질렀지, 속삭이기도 했지만, 노려보기도 했고, 그리고 우린 절대—제대로 생각을 해봤으면 그런 짓은 안 했을 거야, 단지 안 했을 뿐이야! 내 말은, 생각을 안 했다고. 우린…” 그녀는 안경을 밀어올리고 눈가를 문질렀다. “모두를 걱정시키려고 한 게 아니야. 진짜야. 난 그런 걸 원하지 않았어.”

허마이니가 일어섰다. 그녀는 마치 맥고나걸처럼 입술을 꾹 다물고, 얼굴을 찌푸리고, 눈을 가늘게 떴다. 그러고는 말했다. “벽을 통과할 수 없었다는 게 무슨 뜻이야?”

해리엇은 그녀에게 승강장 입구가 어떻게 그냥 환상이 아니라 진짜 딱딱한 벽돌로 바뀌어 있었는지 얘기했다. 머글들이 그들을 쳐다봤고, 곧 열한 시가 되어, 기차는 떠났다…

스스로를 억누를 수가 없었는지 허마이니가 끼어들었다. “그냥 밖에서 위즐리 씨네가 나오기를 기다릴 수도 있었잖아—”

“허마이니!”

“글쎄 난, 어떻게 너희가 날아다니는 차를 타고 학교 올 생각은 했으면서 다른 명백한 해결책들을 하나도 떠올리지 못했는지 이해할 수가 없어!” 허마이니는 진심으로 이해하려고 애써봤지만 도무지 이해할 수가 없어서 미칠 것 같다는 투로 말했다.

“나도 모르겠어.” 해리엇은 침대로 드러누우며 지쳐서 대답했다. “지금 생각하면 정말 명백해 보이는데. 우린 굉장히 심각한 곤경에 처했어…”

허마이니는 갑자기 본인의 잠옷 색깔처럼 하얗게 질렸다. “설마 퇴학당한 건 아니지?”

“아니아니,” 해리엇이 손을 흔들어 허마이니를 안심시켰다. “하지만 우리는 징계를 받아야 해. 그리고 덤블도어가 말하길 우리가 한 번 더 이런 식으로 규칙을 어기면 퇴학이래. 그리고 가족들에게도 통보가 간다고 하더라… 그런다고 더즐리네가 신경쓸 리 없지만. 그 사람들은 그저 그 버드나무가 날 납작하게 눌러버리지 않아서 아쉽다고 할 걸.”

“흠.” 허마이니가 얼굴을 찌푸리며 말했다. “뭐 그보다 더 심각할 수도 있었으니까. 그리고 너희 친척들은 정말 끔찍한 사람들이야.”

“말해 뭐하니.” 해리엇은 한숨을 쉬고, 이불 위로 얼굴을 묻었다.

* * *

덤블도어가 그에게 진정 물약을 탄 차를 억지로 먹였다. 세베루스는 찻잔에서 피어오르는 김이 가장자리를 지나 옆으로 흐르는 모양새를 보고 그 안에 무엇이 들어있는지 바로 알았지만, 그럼에도 불구하고 그 차를 마셨다. 진정 물약이라도 먹지 않으면 자고 있는 론 위즐리를 찾아가 죽여 버리고 싶어질지도 모르기 때문이었다.

진정 물약 덕분에 그는 또 꽤 오랫동안—거의 여섯 시간이나—숙면을 취할 수 있었다. 그래서 다음날 아침 그가 아침식사를 위해 연회장으로 내려갈 때쯤에는, 그로서는 화가 많이 가라앉은 참이었다.

연회장은 이미 학생이라고 불리는 인간 형상을 한 악귀들의 요란스런 목소리로 시끌벅적했다. 덤블도어는 비워두었던 옆자리로 세베루스를 부르며 미소를 지었다. 필시 다시 한 번, 위즐리 녀석이 먹는 음식에 독을 타면 덤블도어가 몹시 난처해질 거라는 사실을 그에게 주지시키려 하는 게 틀림없었다.

세베루스는 그리핀도르 테이블을 훑었다. 소녀를 발견했을 때, 그의 가슴 속에서 심장 부근의 무엇인가가 지끈거리는 게 느껴졌다. 하지만 그는 더 이상 심장이란 걸 가지고 있지 않았을 텐데. 아주 오래 전 그는 심장을 도려낸 후 그 자리에 쇠로 만든 덫을 집어넣었더랬다.

아이는 8월 초에 보았을 때보다 훨씬 더 건강해보였다. 몰리 위즐리에게 감사할 일이었다. 그녀는 아이의 머리카락도 다듬어준 것 같았지만, 아쉽게도 그 머리는 여전히 고슴도치처럼 삐죽 솟아있었다. 아이 옆에는 그레인저가 앉아 있었고, 다른 한쪽에는 여자 위즐리가 앉아서 숭배의 눈빛으로 아이를 쳐다보고 있었다. 그레인저는 책에 코를 박고 있었는데, 멀리서도 그녀에게서 뿜어져 나오는 냉랭한 공기를 느낄 수 있을 정도였다. 테이블 반대편에는 로널드 위즐리가 훈제 청어 요리를 입안에 처넣느라 정신이 없었다. 밥맛 떨어지는 천치 같으니.

밥맛 떨어지는 천치라고 하니 말인데…

“록허트가 안 보이는군요.” 그가 훈제 청어를 포크로 찌르면서 논평했다.

“머리를 말고 있는 게 분명해요.” 미네르바가 거침없이 말했다.

“내 머리카락이 그 반만이라도 고왔으면 좋겠네.” 스프라우트가 세베루스 앞으로 몸을 기울여 토스트와 토마토를 덜어가면서 말했다. 그녀에게서는 아침 내내 흙 속에서 뒹군 것 같은 냄새가 났다. 스프라우트다웠다.

“머리에 바르는 마법약에 한 재산 쓰고, 그 마법약을 바르는 데 하루에 몇 시간씩 쓴다면 그런 머리를 가지는 건 어렵지 않을 거예요.” 맥고나걸이 받아쳤다. “하지만 그러기에는 신경쓸 일들이 너무 많잖아요.”

세베루스는 두 사람이 이 주제로 대화를 나누면서 단 한 번도 그를 향해 시선을 던지지 않았다는 사실에 조금쯤 감명받았다.

“그런 일에 시간을 쓰느니 다른 생산적인 일을 하는 게 낫죠.” 스프라우트가 동의했다. 그녀는 토마토 위에 마멀레이드를 끼얹는 상식을 뒤엎는 짓을 자행하고 있었다. “오늘 아침에는 줄곧 우리 버드나무를 돌보고 왔어요. 알버스, 당신의 그 귀여운 그리핀도르 학생들이—두 사람의 조그만 털난 심장에 축복이 깃들길—그 젠장칠 자동차를 불쌍한 나무에 가져다 박는 바람에—”

“그 말이 나와서 말인데,” 덤블도어가 수근거렸다. “내 생각에 우리는 곧 지난밤의 피날레를 구경하게 될 것 같아요…”

세베루스의 시선이 다시 그리핀도르 테이블을 향하는 순간, 누군가의 부엉이가 수직하강을 해서 커다란 그릇을 뒤집어엎고, 거기서 튀어나온 소시지가 롱바텀의 이마를 때렸다. 위즐리가 우유 단지에 빠진 붉은 봉투를 건져 올리더니, 마치 본인이 전갈을 손에 쥐고 있다는 사실을 방금 깨달은 사람처럼 화들짝 그 봉투를 밀쳐냈다. 여자 위즐리의 동그랗고 겁에 질린 눈이 그 봉투에 고정되었다. 롱바텀은 공포와 동정심이 뒤섞인 표정을 지었다. 그레인저와 소녀는 영문을 모르고 있었다. 세베루스는 위즐리 녀석의 뒤통수만 보고 있어야 하는 게 아쉬웠다. 지금 녀석의 표정을 구경하는 것만으로도 그 얼굴을 참고 봐줄 만한 가치가 있었을 텐데.

1초 후 몰리 위즐리의 고성이 잔뜩 증폭된 음량으로 터져 나와 창문을 뒤흔들었다. 연회장 안에서 고개가 하나 둘 그쪽으로 돌아가는 것이 보였다.

 **“…자동차를 훔치다니** **, 너희가 퇴학당했다 해도 놀라지 않았을 거다, 내 눈앞에 보이기만 해봐라…”**

“오, 정말이지 가끔은 젊음이 그립군요.” 몰리 위즐리의 하울러가 그녀의 아들을 향해 계속해서 분노를 쏟아 붓는 가운데 플리트윅이 말했다.

“지금 같은 때에도 말인가요?” 미네르바가 찻잔 뒤로 미소를 감추려고 시도하며 물었다.

“물론 하울러도 똑똑히 기억하지만,” 플리트윅이 활짝 웃었다. “하울러를 받기까지 내가 저질렀던 일들은 훨씬 더 선명하게 기억이 나니까요.”

“그건 맞는 말이에요.” 스프라우트가 껄껄 웃으며 대꾸했다. “돌아가신 어머니가, 부디 편히 잠드시길, 내가 N.E.W.T를 치기 직전에 보낸 하울러를 들어봤어야 하는데! 하울러가 전달이 끝나면 사라지도록 만들어져서 아까울 지경이었다니까요. 그건 정말 박물관에 보관할 가치가 있었는데. 흠, 그나저나 나는 이만 가봐야겠어요.” 그녀는 마지막 남은 토스트를 입에 물고 일어섰다. “2학년 학생들에게 맨드레이크를 옮겨 심도록 할 계획인데, 그 일을 할 때 아이들의 사랑스러운 얼굴은 갈레온을 얼마를 준다 해도 놓칠 수 없죠.”

그녀가 떠나서 세베루스는 한숨 돌렸다. 아침형 인간들은 정말이지 견디기 힘들었다. 아침식사 시간에 그가 참아줄 수 있는 것은 미네르바 정도였다. 최소한 미네르바에게는 언제나 적당한 매서움이 있었다. 스프라우트는 덤블도어만큼이나 명랑했다.

“포터 양의 처벌은 제가 맡겠습니다.” 그는 미네르바에게 말했다. 두 사람 사이에서 덤블도어는 보이즌베리 잼을 수염에 조금도 묻히지 않고 깔끔하게 토스트를 먹는 데 정신이 팔려 있었다. 미네르바는 _가엾게도_ _,_ 처럼 들리는 한숨소리를 냈다. “위즐리는 필요 없나요?”

“됐습니다. 그 녀석은 필치에게 맡기세요.” 세베루스가 답했다.

“그럴 생각이었어요.” 미네르바가 쏘아붙였다.

갑자기 귓속에 솜이라도 들어찬 것 같은 고요가 내려앉아서, 세베루스는 몰리 위즐리의 편지가 할 말을 다 했음을 깨달았다. 로널드 위즐리 앞의 테이블에서 조그맣게 연기가 피어오르고 있었다. 위즐리는 의자 밑으로 기어들어가 있었고, 소녀는 비참하고 창피하기 그지없다는 표정으로 앉아있었다.

그때의 소녀를 보면서, 그는 연민과도 같은 감정이 희미하게 그의 안에서 똬리를 트는 것을 느끼고 놀라지 않을 수 없었다.

* * *

“맨드레이크는 정말 흥미로워, 그렇지 않니?” 허마이니가 말했다. 그들은 후끈후끈한 온실을 나와, 잔디밭을 가로질러 성으로 돌아가는 중이었다. 맨드레이크를 옮겨 심느라 온통 흙투성이가 되어버린 로브 때문에, 향기로운 흙냄새가 그들을 따라왔다. “비록 다 자라자마자 그것들을 조각내어 버리는 건 좀 잔인하다고 생각하지만 말이야.” 그녀가 말을 이었다.

“난 별로.” 론이 진절머리를 치며 말했다. “오히려 그것들을 좀 더 빨리 썰어버리지 않는 게 우리에게 잔인한 짓이라면 몰라. 슬리데린 애들이 아기였을 때 그렇게 생기지 않았었을까?”

“난 허마이니와 동감이야.” 해리엇이 말했다. 그녀는 맨드레이크들이 꿈틀거리며 울고 있던 모습을 떠올렸다. 귀마개 덕분에 울음소리는 들리지 않았지만. “불공평한 것 같아. 누군가를 돌보면서 커다랗게 자라기를 기다려서 그렇게… 하는 건 말이야.”

“걔들은 사람이 아니라 식물일 뿐이야.” 론이 말했다.

해리엇은 그 말을 무시했다. “그 책에 나오는 돼지와 거미 이야기 같아.”

“돼지와 거미가 나오는 책이라고?”

“샬롯의 거미줄 말이지.” 허마이니가 반사적으로 답했다.

“맞아.” 해리엇이 고개를 끄덕였다. 그리고 론에게 설명하기 시작했다. “어떤 이야기냐면, 돼지가 한 마리 있어. 이름이 윌버인데, 새끼돼지들 중에서 제일 작고 약한 녀석이라서 죽임을 당할 위기에 처해. 그런데 펀이라는 여자애가 그건 너무 잔인하다고 생각해서, 자기 아버지한테, 그 애 아버지가 농장 주인이거든, 윌버를 죽이지 말아달라고 하는 거야. 아버지는 알았다고 하지만, 사실은 윌버가 더 커지기를 기다려서 잡아먹으려고 생각하는 거지—”

“그야, 돼지는 그러려고 키우는 거잖아?” 론이 말했다. 그들은 이제 현관의 그늘 아래 있었다. “베이컨을 먹기는 해야 할 거 아냐.”

“ _너에게는_ 아무것도 안 느껴질지도 모르지만—” 허마이니가 흥분해서 대꾸했다.

“그런데 거기 헛간에 거미가 한 마리 살아.” 해리엇은 목소리를 높여서 두 사람의 말다툼을 끊어놓았다. “거미 이름은 샬롯인데, 걔도 윌버가 죽는 게 싫은 거야. 그래서 샬롯은 거미줄로 글씨를 써서, 윌버가 기적의 돼지라고 인간들이 생각하도록 만들려고 해. 그러면 윌버를 안 죽일 테니까.”

“좀 제정신이 아닌 것처럼 들리는데.” 세 사람이 그리핀도르 테이블에 둘러앉았을 때 론이 말했다. 론과 두 사람 사이에 놓인 테이블 위에서는 막 점심이 준비되고 있었다.

“그렇지 않아.” 허마이니가 분개해서 말했다. “아름답고 감동적인 이야기라구. 샬롯이 윌버의 목숨을 구한단 말이야.”

“하지만 그러고는 샬롯이 죽어.” 해리엇은 제 앞에 나타난 구운 감자를 보고도 손이 가지 않았다. “그 부분은 정말 싫어.”

“그 부분은 슬프지.” 허마이니가 말했다. “하지만 그게 책 전체가 말하려고 하는 내용인걸. 죽음도 결국은 자연의 일부라는 거지, 아무리 우리가 원치 않는다고 해도.”

“내가 원치 않는 게 뭔지 알아?” 론이 말했다. “슬리데린과 함께하는 마법약 연강이야.”

그는 아마 드레이코 말포이를 떠올릴 것이다. 해리엇은 팬지 파킨슨을 떠올렸다. 허마이니도 같은 생각을 하고 있는 것이 틀림없었다. 세 사람은 동시에 얼굴을 찡그렸다.

“내 말은, 두 시간 동안 _스네이프_ 수업을 듣는 것만도 충분히 힘들단 말이야.” 론이 말했다. “하지만 왜 거기다 언제나 _슬리데린_ 이랑 합동수업인 거야? 왜 래번클로나 후플푸프랑은 같이 할 수 없냐고?”

“론, 정말이지.” 허마이니가 버터에 구운 아스파라거스를 접시에 덜면서 말했다. “트롤에 악마의 덫에 거대한 체스 판까지 겪어 놓고, 슬리데린이랑 스네이프 교수님이랑 마법약 두 시간 하는 게 그렇게 끔찍하니?”

“ _당연하지_.” 론이 대답했다. “네가 어떻게 그런 질문을 할 수 있는지 이해가 안 가. 슬리데린이랑 스네이프에 비하면, 네가 말한 그 다른 것들은 장난이었어.”

해리엇은 드디어 구운 감자를 접시에 덜어왔지만, 포크로 쿡쿡 찔러대는 것 이상을 하기 힘들었다. 입 밖에 내어 말하지는 못했지만, 그녀는 마법약 시간을 두려워하고 있었다. 론과 해리가 몸부림치는 버드나무와 충돌했던 날 이후 스네이프를 처음 만나는 것이기 때문이다. 그때 스네이프는 정말 많이 화가 나 있었다. 그럼 이제 스네이프가 그녀에게도 비열하고 못되게 구는 것일까?

그녀는 결국 감자를 먹었다. 안 먹는 것은 멍청한 짓이었다. 그녀는 음식의 가치를 잘 알았다. 하지만 다른 때 먹을 양에 비해서는 적게 먹을 수밖에 없었다. 기분 탓인지 맛도 평소에 비해 별로였다. 마법약 시간이 다가오자, 그녀는 접시를 밀어놓고 가방을 챙겨 론과 허마이니와 함께 일어섰다. 추운 지하로 터덜터덜 걸어가는 동안 가방은 이상하게도 무거웠다.

스네이프가 아직 교실 문을 열어놓지 않은 상태였다, 망할. 해리엇은 슬리데린들이 도착하기 전에 스네이프가 문을 열어주길 바랐다. 작년에 팬지 파킨슨은 문 앞에서 기다리는 동안 해리와 허마이니를 놀리는 것을 즐겼다. 그러면 문 앞에 서 있는 모두가 그녀의 조롱을 들을 수 있었고, 그녀의 무리들이 웃는 소리가 차갑고 어두운 복도에 울려 퍼졌다.

그래, 해리엇은 생각했다. 팬지 파킨슨의 조롱을 들어주고 있느니 차라리 자기 사무실 러그 위에서 론과 그녀를 죽일 것처럼 구는 스네이프를 상대하는 게 훨씬 나았다. 만일 팬지 계집애의 얼굴에 한 방 먹일 수만 있다면 이렇게까지 싫지는 않을 것이다. 하지만 해리와 론이 나무에 차를 갖다 박은 걸 가지고 스네이프가 미친 듯 화를 냈다면, 그의 소중한 슬리데린 학생들 중 한 명을 때렸을 때 그가 어떻게 나올지는 상상도 하고 싶지 않았다.

“아, 싫다.” 허마이니가 짜증섞인 목소리로 속삭였다. 슬리데린 무리가 지하 복도를 이동해오고 있는 소리가 들렸던 것이다. 잠시 후 그들의 모습이 보였다. 깨끗한 시트를 더럽히는 진드기떼 같은 등장이었다.

말포이, 크랩, 고일, 팬지, 그리고 기타등등 슬리데린들. 으아… 해리엇은 대체 무엇 때문에 슬리데린 애들이 이렇게 못생겨 보이는지 고민했다. 사실 그들의 생김새 자체는 툭 튀어나온 앞니를 가진 허마이니나, 코가 길고 주근깨투성이인 론, 그리고 이리저리 뻗친 머리에 볼품없는 안경을 쓴 해리엇 자신보다 딱히 더 못났다고 하기 어려웠다. 하지만 그들 학년의 슬리데린 애들을 볼 때마다 그녀는 그 얼굴을 한 대 쥐어박아 입술을 퉁퉁 붓게 만들어 주고만 싶었다. 어쩌면 그들을 보면 더들리와 그 무리들, 그녀의 이모와 이모부가 생각나서 그런 걸지도 몰랐다. 슬리데린 애들은 항상 뭔가 못된 짓을 하고 싶어 근질거리는 분위기를 풍기곤 했다.

“이게 누구야, 인기만점 포터 양 아니야.” 팬지 파킨슨이 말했다. 그 무리가 낄낄거리는 소리가 따라붙었다. 그녀는 짧은 들창코를 가지고 있었는데, 그 때문에 아무리 봐도 퍼그 같은 인상이었다. 하지만 그녀 스스로는 자기가 호그와트 2학년 여자애들 중에서 군계일학이라고 생각하는 듯했다. 아마도 반짝반짝 윤이 나는 머리카락에, 완벽하게 관리된 손톱을 가지고, 수제 이탈리아제 신발을 신고 다니기 때문이겠지. 최소한 해리엇은 그렇게 짐작했다—그 외에 다른 이유를 생각할 수 없었기 때문이다.

“너희 가족이 차를 살 돈이 있다는 게 놀랍더라, 위즐리.” 말포이가 느릿느릿 말했다. “아니면 멍청해서 스스로를 보호하지도 못하는 머글들에게서 너희 형들이 훔쳐오기라도 한 거니?”

해리엇과 허마이니는 론의 얼굴이 검붉게 변하는 걸 보고 그의 로브 뒷자락을 붙잡아야 했다.

“어쩌면 포터가 사진에 사인을 해서 팔 수도 있겠다.” 말포이가 말하는 동안 팬지는 론을 가리키며 깔깔 웃었다. “차를 한 대 더 사든가… 최소한 부품 몇 개 정도는 살 돈이 생기겠지.”

“내버려둬, 론.” 복도가 떠나가라 커다랗게 웃고들 있는 슬리데린 아이들이 보이지 않는 것처럼 행동하려고 애쓰며, 해리엇은 퉁명스럽게 말했다. “쟤는 그냥 질투하는 거야, 왜냐하면 평생 가도—”

그 순간 교실 문이 활짝 열리는 바람에 그녀는 나머지 문장을 삼켰다. 그들 모두—그리핀도르는 걱정스럽게, 슬리데린은 기대에 차서—스네이프가 나오는지 살폈지만, 그는 나타나지 않았고, 허마이니가 해리와 론의 팔꿈치를 잡아끌고 교실 안으로 들어섰다. 스네이프는 본인의 책상 위에 가마솥을 올려두고 있었다. 솥 아래의 불빛 때문에 그 바로 위에 서 있는 스네이프의 얼굴이 기이하게 일렁였다. 세 사람이 그의 책상을 지나쳐 앉을 자리를 찾는 동안 그는 그들을 못 본 척했다.

“교수님,” 제각기 자리를 잡느라 시끌시끌한 교실 안에서 말포이가 입을 열었다. “방금 전 복도에서 위즐리가 저를 공격하려고 했어요, 아셔야 할 것 같아서요—”

“정말이에요.” 팬지가 덧붙였다. “제가 봤어요, 교수님. 우리 모두 봤어요.”

“론은 아무 짓도 안 했어요!” 스스로 멈출 새도 없이 해리엇이 소리쳤다.

“해리엇!” 허마이니가 겁에 질린 목소리로 속삭였다. 동시에 그녀는 론이 일어나지 못하도록 잡아 누르고 있었다.

스네이프는 슬리데린이 아닌 해리엇의 테이블을 쳐다보았다. 그의 표정이 너무도 차갑고 멀게 느껴져서, 해리엇은 진저리쳤다.

“그리핀도르에서 20점 감점이다, 위즐리 군.” 그의 목소리는 춥고 어두운 터널 같았다. “수업에 지장을 주는 행위는 그만두도록. 내 말 알아들었나? 그레인저 양, 위즐리 군을 놓아주지 않으면 20점을 더 감점하겠다.”

론은 몸을 반쯤 일으켜 테이블 가장자리를 꽉 쥐고 있었다. 해리엇의 심장이 아플 만큼 뜨겁고 세차게 뛰었다. 그녀는 말포이와 팬지를 보지 않으려고 노력했다. 만약 지금 그들의 얼굴을 본다면, 그들을 향해 가마솥을 던져버릴지도 몰랐다. 이 상황의 불공평함에 대한 분함이 그녀의 안에서 활활 타올라서, 주변이 제대로 보이지가 않았다.

“앉아라.” 스네이프가 내뱉듯 말했다.

해리엇은 망연히 자리에 주저앉았다.

예상했던 일이었다, 정말로. 그런데 왜 이렇게 속상한지 알 수가 없었다.

* * *

“—그러더니,” 그날 오후 늦게 세베루스가 스태프룸에 들어섰을 때, 스프라우트는 무언가 적극적으로 설명하다 말고 돌연 말을 멈췄다. 그녀의 시선이 문 쪽으로 향했고, 미네르바와 플리트윅, 폼프리도 그녀를 똑같이 따라했다.

“세베루스네요.” 미네르바가 자명한 사실을 말했다. “그도 이건 꼭 듣고 싶어 할 거예요.”

“록허트 뒷담화를 하고 있었답니다.” 폼프리가 연극조로 속삭였다.

“ _부디_ 저 때문에 멈추지 마시죠.” 세베루스는 힘주어 말하면서 플리트윅 옆에 자리를 잡았다. 그는 모두의 말을 똑똑히 들을 수 있으면서도 대화의 일부가 되기는 힘들 정도의 거리를 유지했다. 그는 좀 피곤했다. 학기의 첫날은 언제나 그랬다. 두 달간 고독을 즐기다가, 다시 소란스러움과 타인과의 (특히 범죄에 가깝게 멍청한 사람들과의) 지속적인 접촉을 요하는 생활로 돌아가는 것은 매우 소모적인 과정이었다.

“오늘 아침에 성가신 날파리처럼 버드나무 주위를 맴돌더라고요.” 스프라우트가 말을 이었다. “감히 나에게 나무를 어떻게 싸매주면 좋은지 가르치려고 들었다니까요. 그 나무를 누가 심었는데! 게다가 어디를 봐도 식물에 대해서는 손톱만큼도 아는 게 없어요. ‘마음껏 몸부림치게 놔둬야 해요’ 라니, 어이가 없어서—붕대를 감아주는 동안에 말이에요! 어리석은 어릿광대(daft daffodil brain) 같으니. 그러더니 ‘바룬 계곡에서 제가 천년묵은 보리수를 구했을 때,’ 하면서 장광설을 푸는데—”

“그가 꼭 좀 세베루스에게 마법약에 대해 한두 마디 설교하려고 마음먹어주면 좋겠군요.” 미네르바가 사각안경을 번뜩이면서 말했다. 그나마 ‘머리카락’이 아니라 ‘마법약’이라고 말해준 것이 다행이었다.

“오 세상에,” 플리트윅이 말했다. “미네르바, 그러지 말아요. 역사상 최단임 어둠의 마법 방어술 교수가 탄생하고 말 거예요.”

모두가 폭소를 자제하려고 애쓰는 가운데 (물론 체질적으로 폭소를 할 수 없는 세베루스는 제외하고) 폼프리가 “쉿!” 하고 말했다. “누군가 와요.”

그들은 모두 귀를 기울여 바깥 복도에서 들려오는 발소리와 목소리를 들었다.

“…오, 물론입니다.” 록허트의 알랑거리는 목소리가 스태프룸의 문을 넘어 들려왔다. “그 말을 듣는 순간, 저는 모든 게 제 잘못이라는 걸 알았답니다…”

문이 덜컹 열리고, 록허트가 덤블도어를 따라 들어왔다. 덤블도어는 온몸으로 경청하고 있다는 티를 내며 그의 말을 듣고 있었다. 록허트는 금색으로 단을 덧댄 청록색 로브를 입고 있었지만, 그럼에도 공작 깃털 무늬의 밝은 파란색 로브를 입은 덤블도어에게 밀리고 있었다. 둘이 함께 있으니 차마 눈뜨고 봐줄 수가 없을 지경이었다. 세베루스는 미네르바가 천장으로 눈을 돌리는 것을 목격했다.

“—저 자신을 걷어차 주고 싶었습니다.” 록허트가 말을 이었다. 짐짓 겸손한 듯 고개를 젓고 있었지만, 그조차도 잘난 척처럼 보이게 만드는 재주가 있었다. “그 아이에게 유명세를 잠깐 맛보게 해준 거지요, 제가. _맛을 들이게_ 해버린 겁니다. 저와 함께 한 번 신문 1면에 실리고 나니, 다시 그렇게 되고 싶어서 참을 수가 없었던 거겠죠.”

순간적으로 세베루스는 록허트가 자신의 반짝거리는 치아를 하나도 빼놓지 않고 환히 드러내는 광경을 넋 놓고 쳐다보느라 그가 말하고 있는 내용을 이해하지 못했다. 그러다 그는 록허트가 이야기하고 있는 것이 _릴리의 딸_ 이라는 것을 알아차렸다.

“이런, 길데로이,” 덤블도어가 록허트를 다른 교수들에게서 조금 떨어진 자리로 안내하면서 말했다. “너무 많은 것을 자기 탓으로 돌리지 않아도 괜찮다네.”

“아니, 아닙니다, 알버스, 그렇지 않아요!” 록허트가 대답했다. “저는 이해합니다. 자연스러운 일이죠, 한 번 맛을 보고 나면 더 많은 것을 원하게 되는 것은. 애초에 제가 맛을 보여준 게 잘못한 겁니다—현혹되기 쉬운 어린 나이다 보니—하지만—”

덤블도어가 흘끗 세베루스를 보았다. 그 순간 세베루스는, 믿을 수 없게도, 교장이 이 상황을 _즐기고_ 있다는 것을 깨달았다.

“…이것 보렴, 아가씨. 제가 말했죠. 관심을 끌기 위해 날아다니는 차를 타거나 그러면 안 된단다, 좀 더 나이가 든 다음에 해도 시간은 많아요! 라고…”

“그래요.” 미네르바가 까칠하게 말했다. “운전면허를 딴 다음에 해도 늦지 않죠.”

“제 생각에는 그녀가 제 조언을 진지하게 받아들인 것 같아요.” 록허트는 자신과 관계된 내용이 아무것도 없는 미네르바의 말을 한 귀로 흘리면서 말을 이어나갔다. “완벽하게 이해했겠죠! 제가 말을 마칠 때쯤에는 그녀의 얼굴이 진정한 놀라움으로 가득했답니다.”

 _아주 놀라웠겠지_ , 세베루스는 생각했다.

“길데로이, 내 친구, 포터 양의 앞날을 자기 일처럼 생각해주다니 정말 친절하기 그지없군.” 덤블도어는 정말로 진심어린 어조로 말했다. 하지만 그의 눈은 다시 한 번 세베루스를 향했다. 대체 무슨 말을 하고 싶은 걸까? “그녀는 소중한 아이지—우리 모두에게 꽤나 특별한 아이라네.”

“오, 물론이죠, 물론이죠!” 록허트는 다시 한 번 완벽하게 번쩍거리는 그의 치아를 드러내보였다. “알버스, 말이 나와서 말이지만, 혹시 제가 그녀의 징계를 감독할 수 없을까요? 말씀드렸다시피, 모두 제 탓이니까요! 유명세를 다루는 가장 좋은 방법이 무엇인지 그녀도 제게서 배우고 싶어 할 거라고 생각합니다—사실 오늘 그녀가 사인된 사진을 나눠주려는 걸 잡았죠! 지금 시점에선 약간 자만심이 너무 큰 것 같아요, 저는 그렇게 말해주었답니다! 하지만 그녀는 분명 그저 저를 따라하고 싶었던 걸 거예요. 이럴 수가, 이제까지 저처럼 유명한 사람을 한 번도 만나본 적이 없었던 거죠. 그러니 무리도 아닙니다, 몇 가지 잘못된 선택을 하는 건요, 처음이니까요. 존경심을 이기지 못하고—모방하는 것만 생각하고—이해할 만합니다!”

덤블도어는 사람 좋은 얼굴을 하고서 속으로는 이 상황을 불건전할 정도로 즐기고 있는 듯했다. 하지만 세베루스는 살인 충동을 참느라 갈비뼈가 부러질 지경이었다.

방 건너편에 있는 미네르바와 눈이 마주쳤다. 그 눈에서 그는 자신의 생각이 그대로 반사되고 있는 것을 읽었다: _올해는 무척 긴 한 해가 될 것이 틀림없었다._

 

 

 

 

 


	5. 5장. 징계 (Detention)

 

 

해리엇은 음식이 앞에 놓여있는데도 먹고 싶지 않은 날이 올 거라고는 생각도 해본 적이 없었다. 더즐리네 집에서 식사는 자주 있는 일이 아니었고 양도 적었다. 그녀가 음식을 먹지 못한다면 그것은 먹고 싶지 않아서가 아니라 먹을 음식이 주어지지 않았기 때문이었다. 호그와트에 와서 음식을 거부한다는 것은 있을 수 없는 일이었다. 점심시간 직후에 스네이프의 수업을 들어야 한다는 전망조차, 음식이 평소보다 맛없게 느껴지게는 했을지라도 완전히 입맛을 떨어지게 하지는 못했었다.

하지만 맥고나걸 교수가 그리핀도르 테이블로 내려와 해리엇과 론에게 전해준 소식은 그녀의 입맛을 싹 달아나게 했다. _포터 양, 오늘 저녁에 스네이프 교수에게 가서 징계를 받도록 해라,_ 라는 문장이 해리엇의 접시에 놓인 고기파이에서 모든 맛을 앗아갔다.

“반성문 쓰기도 훌륭한 벌칙이잖아?” 맥고나걸이 떠난 후 론이 말했다. “아니면 온실에 거름주기라거나. 병동의 요강 치우기도 있지. 프레드랑 조지가 몇 번인가 그 벌을 받은 적이 있어. 하지만 그 두 사람도 저녁 내도록 스네이프한테 시달린 적은 없다고!”

허마이니는 <뱀파이어와의 뱃놀이>에 끼워놓은 책갈피만 만지작거릴 뿐 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 하지만 입을 열지 않아도, 허마이니가 하고 싶은 말은 아주 분명하게 들려왔다.

“내가 이제껏 당한 것만으로 충분히 교훈을 얻지 못했다면, 이걸로 다시는 그런 짓을 하면 안 된다는 걸 확실히 깨달았어.” 해리엇은 얼굴을 찡그리며 앞에 놓인 접시를 밀어냈다.

허마이니의 침묵은 너무나 선명해서 마치 육성으로 _‘사실_ _, 너희가 규칙을 어긴 건 맞잖아’_ 라고 외치는 듯했다. 해리엇은 세상 그 누구보다도 허마이니를 사랑했지만, 지금 이 순간만은 허마이니가 혼자 수업 진도보다 15장 앞서 나가 교과서를 읽도록 내버려두고 론과 함께 비참한 저녁시간을 향해 떠나는 게 차라리 속시원했다. 해리엇은 이미 스네이프에게 징계를 받아야 했다. 허마이니까지 나서서 그녀가 그런 벌을 받아도 싸다는 걸 되새겨줄 필요는 없었다. 벌 받아 마땅하다는 것을 해리엇 스스로 알고 있는 것만으로도 충분히 힘들었다. 자신과 론 때문에 위즐리 씨가 직장에서 조사를 받고 있다는 걸 떠올릴 때마다, 그녀는 뱃속이 마치 죽어가는 뱀처럼 비비 꼬이는 기분을 느꼈다.

“행운을 빌어,” 두 사람이 중앙계단에서 헤어질 때 론이 말했다. 론은 트로피 보관실로 올라가야 했고, 해리엇은 지하로 내려가야 했다.

스네이프가 있는 지하 던전. 그녀는 그가 자기 사무실을 장식하는 데 쓰는, 정체 모를 으스스한 표본들을 생각해내고 부르르 떨었다. 그녀는 해가 진 뒤에 지하로 내려와 본 적이 없었지만, 낮에도 충분히 오싹하다는 것은 알았다. 서늘한 긴 복도에 걸린 흐릿한 횃불 아래서 그림자가 뭉클뭉클 피어올랐다. 그녀는 원래 성의 지하에는 감옥이나 고문실 같은 게 있는 법이라는 걸 떠올렸다. 혹시 호그와트 성을 지을 때도 같은 목적으로 지하층을 만들었을까?

그녀가 향하고 있는 곳을 고려하면, 그런 상상은 하지 않는 편이 좋았을지도 모르겠다.

마법약 교실의 문은 불길하게 삐걱거렸다. 그녀는 스네이프가 일부러 문을 그런 상태로 놓아두는지 궁금했다.

그녀는 문가에서 안을 유심히 들여다보며, 어둠 속에서 볼 수 있는 그의 유일한 신체부위, 즉 창백한 얼굴이 있는지 탐색했다. 하지만 이번에는 아무것도 보이지 않았다. 벽에 달린 초록빛을 띠는 불빛은 어쩐지 그림자를 더 무서워보이게 했다. 그리고 이 안은 너무 추웠다.

“문을 닫아라.”

스네이프의 차가운 목소리가 아무것도 없는 곳에서 갑자기 들려오는 바람에, 그녀는 놀라서 펄쩍 뛰었다. 그는 벽에서 녹아내리는 것처럼 나타났다. 그의 뒤에는 해리엇의 키만 한 양철통이 둥둥 떠서 따라오고 있었다. 바보같이, 그녀는 스스로에게 말했다. 벽에서 솟아난 게 아니야, 창고 안에 있다가 나온 것뿐이잖아.

그녀는 문을 닫았다. 그가 얼마나 기분이 나빠 보이는지 차라리 볼 수 없었다면 좋았을 텐데. 문이 닫히는 소리는 마치, “그리고 끔찍한 일이 일어났습니다. 너무너무 끔찍한 나머지…”라는 문장의 말줄임표처럼 울려 퍼졌다.

스네이프는 책상 몇 개를 옆으로 밀어 만들어진 방 한가운데 빈자리에 통을 내려놓았다. 뗑그렁, 소리가 벽에 반사되어 메아리쳤다.

“보아라,” 그는 지팡이를 휘둘러 통의 뚜껑을 열면서 말했다. 뚜껑은 스르륵 떨어지면서 불길하고 끔찍한 소리를 냈다. 그리고 그녀는 포름알데히드의 훅 쏘는 냄새를 맡았다.

뭔지는 모르지만 매우매우 구역질나는 것이 들어있을 게 뻔한 통을 들여다보는 대신, 그녀는 스네이프의 얼굴을 올려다보았고, 그 결정을 곧장 후회했다. 그의 눈은 심술궂은 만족감을 띠고 빛나고 있어서, 조금도 안심이 되지 않았다.

“이건 뿔두꺼비(horned toads)라고 한다.” 그가 말했다.

그녀는 통 안을 보고, 저녁을 그렇게 많이 먹지 말걸 하고 후회했다.

“너는 지금부터 내장을 제거하는 작업을 할 거다.”

저녁을 아예 먹지 말걸 그랬다.

“장갑 없이.” 그가 말을 맺었다.

그녀는 그를 뚫어지게 쳐다보았다. 그의 미소는 미소라 불려서는 안 될 종류의 것이었다. 그리고 그는 톱니가 달린 작은 칼을 그녀에게 건넸다.

“이 통 안에 든 것 전부.” 그가 부드럽게 덧붙였다.

* * *

뿔두꺼비의 내장이 손톱 밑에 켜켜이 들러붙는 것을 느끼면서, 해리엇은 뿔두꺼비의 내장을 제거하는 것이 다른 끔찍한 일들, 예컨대 록허트의 팬레터에 답장하는 일을 돕는 것보다 더 나은 벌칙인지 고민했다. 그녀는 확신할 수 없었다. 지금의 스네이프는 그녀를 엄청나게 무섭게 만들었지만, 그래도 머리카락을 쥐어뜯고 싶어지게 만들지는 않았다. 록허트는 아마도 사람 손으로 뿔두꺼비의 내장을 제거한다는 사실을 알기만 해도 기절하고 말 것이다. 이 일로 손톱이 어떤 상태가 될지 상상이나 할 수 있겠는가?

지난주 내내 록허트는 그녀가 가는 곳 어디든지 따라다녔다. 그러고는 악동 같은 윙크를 날리며 그녀에게 명성에 대한 조언을 해주려고 들었다. 이것은 부분적으로 콜린 크리비의 잘못이었다. 그는 해리엇의 시간표를 암기해서 자기 수업을 들으러 가는 길에 꼭 이동 중인 그녀와 마주칠 수 있는 루트를 골랐고, 그 결과 그녀는 콜린을 하루에 여섯 번쯤 만나게 되었다. 록허트가 그렇게 자주 나타나는 것이 해리엇에게 자기가 얼마나 유명한지 말해주기 위해서인지, 아니면 단순히 그녀를 쫓아다니는 소년 팬에게 카메라가 있다는 사실을 알아서인지는 불분명했다. 하지만 그녀는 콜린이 제발 그녀 대신 록허트에게 집착해주기를 간절히 바랐다. 그러면 그녀가 창피해야 할 일이 많이 줄어들 것이다.

라벤더와 파르바티는 무척이나 샘이 나는 듯했다. 그녀는 록허트든 콜린이든 가지고 싶으면 제발 가져가달라고 말해보았지만, 그녀들은 들은 척도 하지 않았다.

“그는 정말 잘생겼어.” 라벤더가 한숨과 함께 말했다.

“그가 자기 책에서 얘기하는 헤어케어 제품들을 꼭 정식 발매했으면 좋겠어.” 파르바티가 말했다. “그의 머리카락은 언제나 정말 아름답잖아…”

“그가 지금 쓰고 있는 제품이 뭔지 알아내서 그걸 쓰면 될 거 아냐.” 해리엇이 대꾸했다.

“그 사람이 너에 대해서 오해하고 있는 건 알아.” 교수가 자신을 스토킹하는 것에 대해 해리엇이 불만을 토로했을 때, 허마이니는 이렇게 말했다. “하지만 그 사람이 겪은 모험을 생각해봐, 어쩌면 자기밖에 모르는 정보를 너에게 말해줄 수도 있잖아!”

“해리는 그 멍청한 인간이 자기 자신에 대해 떠드는 걸 더 들어줄 필요가 없어.” 론은 생각만으로도 끔찍하다는 듯 말함으로써 허마이니의 기분을 상하게 했었다.

해리는 그때의 기억에 코웃음을 쳤다.

“내장을 제거하라고 말했지,” 스네이프의 차가운 목소리가 끼어들었다. “흡입하라고 하지는 않았을 텐데.”

해리엇은 조심스럽게 시선을 들었다. 스네이프는 책상 뒤에 앉아 지저분하게 쌓여 있는 과제의 산을 채점하고 있었다. 그것을 알 수 있었던 것은 그가 커다란 붉은 잉크병을 사용하고 있었기 때문이다. 붉은색 잉크가 그의 깃펜 끝에서 핏방울처럼 희미하게 빛났다.

스네이프는 길고 기름진 머리카락 덩어리 사이로 눈을 가늘게 뜨고 그녀를 바라보았다. 긴 매부리코와 손가락 끝에 얼룩진 붉은 잉크 때문에 그는 독수리를 연상시켰다. 론이 언젠가 네빌은 스네이프가 나오는 악몽을 꾼다고 말해주었는데, 놀랄 일도 아니었다.

“통 안에 든 것을 전부 해야 한다는 것을 기억해라.” 말하고 나서 그는 다시 채점으로 시선을 돌렸다.

얼굴을 찡그리며 해리엇은 손에 든 두꺼비의 내장을 꺼내 스네이프가 준 그릇 안에 떨어뜨렸다. 스네이프가 이걸 정말 마법약을 만드는 데 쓰는지 아니면 그저 학생들에게 아주아주 징그러운 벌을 주기 위해서 이 두꺼비들을 보관하고 있는지 알 수 없었다. 이거에 비하면 론이 토해내던 민달팽이들은 귀여운 수준이었다.

그녀는 내장을 빼낸 두꺼비의 잔해를 쓰레기통에 버리고 또 한 번 통으로 손을 뻗었다. 이걸 전부 다 해야 한다고? 이미 절반 정도는 해치웠지만, 그동안 시간이 얼마나 흘렀는지 알 수가 없었다. 스네이프는 주위에 시계를 놓아두지 않았다. 한 6주 정도는 흘러간 것 같았다.

그녀는 다음 두꺼비를 꺼내며 너무 자세히 보지 않으려고 애썼다. 적어도 여기는 어두우니까.

그 소리는 그녀가 지저분해진 칼을 두꺼비의 배 아래쪽에 가져다 대려는 찰나에 들려왔다.

“ _이리 와… 내 앞으로 와…_ ”

그녀는 딱딱하게 굳었다. 천년 동안 얼어 있던 독액처럼 차가운 목소리, 뼈에 사무치는 증오와도 같이 느껴지는 목소리가, 그녀의 머릿속으로 파고들어왔다.

“ _갈기갈기 찢는다… 뜯는다… 죽인다…_ ”

그녀는 펄쩍 뛰어 두꺼비와 통이 놓인 자리에서 물러났다. 손에서 떨어진 칼이 요란스레 바닥에서 쩔그렁거렸다.

“ _…죽인다…너무 오래…_ ”

그녀는 손으로 귀를 막으며 눈을 질끈 감았다.

“ _…죽인다… **죽여버린다**_ **…** ”

“미스 포터!”

그녀의 눈이 활짝 열렸다. 스네이프가 그녀의 곁에 서 있었다. 그의 표정은 험악했지만 또 어딘지 이상한 얼굴을 하고 있었다.

“뭘 하는 거지?” 스네이프가 그녀의 손을 가리켰다.

그녀는 귀를 막고 있던 손을 치웠다. 심장이 두근거렸지만, 지하의 교실은 조용했다. 그녀는 뿔두꺼비로 가득 찬 통을 응시했지만 아무것도 들을 수 없었다.

“저는…” 그녀의 상상력이 만들어낸 것일까? 그렇다…아마 그랬을 것이다. 스네이프의 으스스한 지하 교실에서, 그가 배고픈 독수리처럼 앉아서 지켜보는 가운데 죽은 두꺼비들의 내장을 빼내는 일을 하고 있으니—환청을 듣는 것도 무리는 아니다.

정말 무시무시한 환청이었다…

“아무것도 아니에요.” 그녀는 중얼거렸다. 스네이프는 여전히 깊이를 알 수 없는 눈을 가늘게 뜨고 그녀를 보고 있었다. “뭔가를 들었다고 생각했는데 아마… 아마 헛것을 들었나 봐요.”

“뭔가 들었다고 생각했다… 헛것을 듣고 말이지.” 스네이프가 되풀이했다.

“그래요.” 해리엇은 약간 도전적으로 말했다. “그런 거 있잖아요, 환청 같은?”

“헛것을 들었다는 게 무슨 뜻인지는 나도 안다.” 스네이프는 그녀에게서 눈을 떼지 않았다. “정확히 무슨 소리를 들었지?”

“뿔두꺼비가 말을 했어요.” 그녀가 답했다.

그는 믿을 수 없다는 얼굴을 하고 그녀를 한동안 더 쳐다보았다. 그러고는 어깨 너머로 통을 돌아보았다. “무척이나 죽어 있는 이 두꺼비들이?”

“그래요.” 그녀가 반항적으로 말했다.

“내장이 있는 쪽이, 아니면 없는 쪽이?” 그는 조롱조로 물었다.

“제가 막 칼로 자르려던 것이요.” 그녀는 차마 대놓고 노려보지는 못했지만 어쨌든 눈을 부릅뜨고 대답했다.

스네이프는 한숨을 쉬었다. 그 소리는 매우 낮았지만, 분명히 한숨이었다. 위즐리 쌍둥이들이 장난을 치고 있을 때, 하지만 아직 아무것도 폭발하지는 않았을 때 위즐리 부인이 내는 소리 같은.

“잘 알겠다. 오늘 밤은 이것으로 끝내자.” 그가 말했다. “다음번에 네가 또 규칙을 안 지켜도 되겠다고 판단할 때를 대비해 이 통은 보관해 두겠다.”

“알겠습니다, 교수님.” 대답한 그녀의 어조가 충분히 무례했는지, 그가 눈썹을 치켜세웠다.

“지금이 그 다음번이 되기를 바라나?” 조용하게 위협적인 목소리로 그가 물었다.

“아닙니다, 교수님.” 그녀는 신발을 쳐다보는 것이 더 안전하리라는 판단을 내렸다.

“현명한 답이었다, 포터 양.”

뿔두꺼비 통에 다시 뚜껑이 덮이는 소리가 들렸다. “손을 씻어라.” 스네이프가 말했다.

해리엇은 벽에 달린 가고일의 입에서 나오는 얼음장 같은 물줄기 아래서 몇 분이나 손을 문지르며 손톱 밑에 박힌 끈적끈적한 것들을 빼내려고 애썼다.

“나는 시간이 남아돌지 않는다, 미스 포터.” 열린 문 앞에 서서 기다리던 스네이프가 경멸 섞인 짜증을 담아 말했다. 그녀는 손을 청바지에 대충 닦으며 서둘러 그리로 향했다. 그가 문을 닫고 지팡이를 부드럽게 움직이자, 문이 금빛으로 빛났다.

“뭘 하고 있지?” 그는 이제 귀찮은 벌레를 쫓듯이 그녀를 향해 지팡이를 흔들었다. 아주 잠깐 동안 그녀는 제 머리에서 뿔이 돋아나기를 기대했다. “움직여라.”

“어…?” 그가 그녀를 따라 움직이는 걸 보고 그녀가 주춤했다.

“자정이 지났다.” 그가 말했다. “통금이 있을 텐데. 아니면 차라리 필치에게 붙잡혀 또 다른 벌칙을 받고 싶은 거냐?”

“아니에요,” 그녀가 재빨리 말했다. “교수님.”

그는 아무 말 없이 뚱뚱한 숙녀가 있는 곳까지 그녀를 데려다 주었다. 그녀가 초상화 구멍 안으로 기어들어갈 때까지 기다린 그는, 곧이어 뒤도 돌아보지 않고 성큼성큼 사라졌다.

* * *

소녀가 얼떨떨한 얼굴로 초상화 안쪽으로 사라지는 것까지 확인한 뒤, 그는 곧장 교장실로 향했다. 자정이 지난 시각이었지만, 덤블도어는 아직 깨어있을 것이다.

“좋은 저녁이군, 세베루스.” 앉은 자리에서 고개를 들어 그를 맞이한 덤블도어는 양말을 뜨고 있었는데, 그 양말은 키가 8피트는 되어야 신을 수 있을 것처럼 보였다. 하긴 언제나 해그리드가 있지. “해리엇을 위해 적절히 끔찍스러운 벌을 마련했으리라 믿네.”

그 말을 하면서 덤블도어가 지어 보인 미소는 세베루스에게 록허트의 허풍을 즐기던 그의 모습을 떠올리게 했다. 그는 얼굴을 찡그리고 덤블도어를 노려보았다.

“그 겁 없는 조그만 말썽꾸러기는 벌을 받아 마땅했습니다.” 그가 말했다. “물론, 당신은 이미 그녀를 용서하신 것 같군요.”

“나는 언제나 젊다는 것이 어떤 느낌이었는지를 기억하려고 애쓴다네.” 덤블도어가 인정했다. “하지만 우리가 우리 자신을 용서하는 법을 배우고 나면, 다른 사람들을 용서하는 것도 쉬워지는 법이지. 자네는, 물론,” 덤블도어가 발치에 놓인 바구니에서 물빛 털실 뭉치를 꺼냈다. “자네가 열다섯 살일 때 저지른 잘못을 아직까지도 스스로 용서하지 못하고 있지만.”

덤블도어는 안타까워하는 것처럼 들렸다. 그것은 세베루스를 말로 할 수 없을 만큼 화가 나게 만들었는데, 그게 무엇 때문인지 그는 이 순간 딱히 탐구하고 싶지 않았다.

“저는 빌어먹을 심리 치료를 받으러 여기 온 게 아닙니다.” 그가 내뱉었다. “포터 양이 발작을 일으켰다는 것을 말씀드리러 왔습니다.”

덤블도어가 눈을 깜박였다. “친애하는 내 친구, 대체 그녀에게 무슨 일을 시킨 건가?”

“헛것을 들었다고 하더군요.”

덤블도어가 조금쯤 몸을 바로 했다. 그의 시선은 돌연 화살촉처럼 날카로워졌다. “말해보게.”

세베루스는 소녀가 펄쩍 뛰더니 칼을 떨어뜨리고, 충격과 불안으로 얼굴이 새하얗게 질려서 자기 손으로 귀를 막던 광경을 묘사했다. 꽉 닫혀 보이지 않던 릴리의 눈동자.

“그리고 자네는 아무것도 듣지 못했단 말이지?” 그가 설명을 마치자 덤블도어가 말했다.

“아무것도요. 문은 계속 닫혀 있었습니다. 유령들은 완전히 몸을 투명하게 만들 수가 없고, 피브스라면 그렇게 교묘한 방식으로 장난을 치지 않을 겁니다. 그가 한 짓이라면 금방 깔깔대며 나타났겠지요.”

덤블도어는 마음이 어지러운 듯했다. “그래서 자네가 생각하기엔—”

“그렇습니다.” 세베루스가 짧게 말했다.

덤블도어는 여전히 시선을 세베루스에게 향한 채 왼쪽 손등을 무심히 쓰다듬으며 생각에 잠겼다. “승강장 입구가 막힌 일에는 그 집요정이 개입되어 있었던 게 분명하네.” 그가 말했다. 그들은 이미 소녀가 그 빌어먹을 차를 타고 몸부림치는 버드나무로 날아들었던 그 밤에 이 이야기를 나누고 같은 결론에 도달했었다. “비록 그가 자네에게 아무런 정보도 주지 않았지만…”

물론 루시우스는 그에게 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 세베루스가 _"_ _만약 자네가 호그와트에서 무언가를 꾸미고 있다면…"_ 까지 말했을 때, 그는 그저 흡족한 얼굴을 하고 _"_ _나는 아무것도 꾸미고 있지 않네_ _, 세베루스, 아무것도"_  라고 말했다—그 태도는 거의 자백이나 다름없었다. _"_ _무리하게 그를 압박해서는 안 되네, 세베루스,"_ 덤블도어가 말했다. _"_ _우리의 수를 들키지 않으려면 신중하게 행동해야만 해. 루시우스는 영악하고, 영악하기 때문에 이 오랜 시간 동안 위기를 피해 살아남았지. 바로 그 이유만으로도 그는 톰에게 훌륭한 조력자가 될 수 있을 걸세…"_

구체적인 것은 하나도 알 수 없었지만, 말포이 가를 방문함으로써 그는 한 가지 사실을 확인했다. 호그와트에 무언가 어둠이 닥쳐오고 있었다… 그리고 이제 소녀가 무언가를, 세베루스는 들을 수 없는 무언가를 듣기 시작한 것이다. 루시우스의 얼굴에 떠올랐던 그 자기만족, 자기 아들은 해를 입을 리 없다는 그의 자신감…

만일 어둠의 군주가 루시우스에게 접촉했다고 해도—세베루스는 그랬을 리가 없다고 확신하고 있었다. 그랬다면 루시우스가 그 만남에서 상처 하나 없이 살아나왔을 리가 만무하므로—그렇다면 그가 대체 무엇을 얻으려고 하는지 세베루스는 파악할 수가 없었다. 왜 하필 이 시점에? 루시우스가 단지 소녀에게 복수를 하고자 하는 거라면, 그는 작년에 진작 무언가를 꾸몄을 것이다. 소녀가 언제 호그와트에 입학하는지 모를 리가 없었을 테니까.

모든 정황을 명명백백히 밝혀줄 수 있는 단 하나의 실마리가 끈질기게 잡히지 않았다. 그는 인생이 이런 식으로 굴 때가 딱 질색이었다. 바닥을 치고 있는 그의 기분 때문에, 학기가 시작하고 나서 첫 번째 토요일인 오늘, 네 기숙사 모두 근래 들어 가장 낮은 점수를 기록하고 있었다. 금요일 저녁이 되자 플리트윅이 그에게 어디 아프냐고 물어볼 지경에 이르렀고, 미네르바와 그의 대화는 눈에 띄게 냉랭해지고 있었다.

“이제 보니 록허트를 채용하신 건 잘하신 일 같군요.” 그가 덤블도어에게 말했다. “그녀를 졸졸 따라다니는 꼴을 보자면, 만약 무언가 그녀를 공격한다 해도 그 작자가 한발 먼저 죽어나갈지도 모르겠습니다.”

덤블도어의 콧수염이 실룩거렸다. “세베루스, 자네의 농담은 언제나 근본적으로 불건전한 구석이 있군.”

“교장선생님께서 하실 말은 아닌 것 같습니다만?” 세베루스가 지적했다. “그 불쾌한 얼간이와 함께 앉아 그가 지껄이는 걸 일일이 받아주시던 분이.”

“오, 나는 언제나 우스꽝스러울 정도로 어처구니없는 것의 매력에 저항하지 못했다네.” 덤블도어가 시인했다.

“그쯤 되면 예술의 경지로 승화된 상태긴 하지요.”

“걸작이라고 해도 되겠지.” 덤블도어가 맞장구쳤다.

“저는 여전히 그가 일등급 변태(creep)라고 주장합니다.” 세베루스가 말했다. 그는 또한 호그와트에 있는 모든 이들이, 사람 좋은 플리트윅도 포함해서, 그를 정확하게 같은 방식으로 묘사하리라는 것을 알고 있었다. 최소한 일주일에 6일 정도는.

“뭐, 그렇지.” 덤블도어가 말했다. “하지만 자네가 걱정하는 쪽으로는 대체로 무해할 걸세. 나는 그가 자기 자신을 제외한 그 누구에게도 대단히 흥미를 느끼지 않는다고 믿네. 해리엇에게 보이는 관심은 오로지 누가 더 유명한지 겨루고 싶은 경쟁 심리일 테지.”

“그래야 할 겁니다.” 세베루스는 덤블도어의 평가에 동의하면서도, 물어뜯듯이 대답했다. 그는 늘 주의 깊게 지켜보고 있었다. 다행히 록허트는 카메라가 없을 때는 소녀에게 전혀 관심을 보이지 않았다. 소녀가 언제나 시야에 쉽게 들어오는 식사시간에도 록허트는 은식기에 비친 자기 자신의 모습을 찬미하느라 여념이 없었다.

덤블도어는 괴상한 인간이었기 때문에, 그런 세베루스를 향해 따스한 미소를 지었다. “세베루스, 내가 장담하지. 만약 상황이 달랐다면—해리엇이나 다른 아이들이 위험에 처해 있다고 의심할 만한 근거가 조금이라도 있었다면—나는 길데로이 록허트를 당장 해고하고 내가 직접 방어술을 가르쳤을 거라네.”

세베루스가 눈을 부라렸다. “저를 신용하지 않으시니까요,” 덤블도어는 그를 불신해야 마땅하며 너도 그걸 알지 않느냐고 지적하는 자기 내면의 후플푸프를 무시하며, 세베루스는 말했다.

“호그와트는 나를 잃어도 버틸 수 있네,” 덤블도어가 말했다. “미네르바는 훌륭한 교장이 될 테지. 그리고 점점 어둠이 다가오는 지금 같은 시기에, 자네와 필리우스, 그리고 포모나가 학생들이 해를 입지 않도록 지킬 수 있을 것을 나는 조금도 의심하지 않는다네. 만약 방어술 교수직에 걸린 저주가 나를 죽이지 않는다면—”

“또 그 빌어먹을 저주 핑계를 대시는군요.” 세베루스가 말을 끊었다.

“저주는 실재한다네.” 덤블도어는 일순 심각하게 말했다. “그리고 세베루스, 자네는 반드시 호그와트에 남아야만 하네.”

그는 _자네도 알겠지만_ 이라는 말을 덧붙이지 않았다. 세베루스는 알고 있었고, 덤블도어는 그가 안다는 것을 알았다. 하지만 그렇다고 해서 세베루스가 그걸 마냥 좋게 받아들일 필요는 없었다.이유를 안다고 해서 불평을 못 할 이유도 없었다.

“어쨌든 세 학기만 참으면 그 눈꼴신 멍청이를 보지 않아도 되는 건 다행이군요.” 그가 말했다.

“한 줄기 희망이지.” 덤블도어가 미소지었다. “자네가 그걸 찾아낼 줄 알고 있었네.”

* * *

할로윈이 되자 해리엇은 자신이 헛것을 들은 것이 아니었음을 알 수 있었다.

무엇보다 유력한 단서는 그녀와 론, 허마이니 세 사람이 횃불 받침대 아래 죽은 듯 거꾸로 매달려 있는 노리스 부인을 발견한 것이었다. 그 옆의 벽에는 피로 쓴 메시지가 남아 있었다. 해리엇은 노리스 부인이 진짜로 죽은 게 아니라는 것에 깊이 안도했다. 다른 걸 다 떠나, 그 고양이가 죽었다면 해리엇은 퇴학을 당했을지도 모른다.

덤블도어는 그녀와 론, 허마이니가 그 일에 관계되었을 리 없다는 입장을 명확히 했다. 하지만 스네이프는 의심이 남아있는 듯했다. 그 고양이 석화 사건 이후, 그는 이제까지보다 한층 더 해리엇을 못살게 굴었고, 해리엇이 가는 곳마다 따라다니며 그녀가 하는 일이 조금이라도 마음에 들지 않을 때마다 딱딱거렸다. ‘스네이프의 마음에 들지 않는 일’의 목록은 도서관에 가는 일부터 저녁을 먹는 일, 심지어 계단을 걸어 올라가는 일까지 포함했기에, 해리엇은 문제아가 되지 않기가 매우 어려웠다.

원한다면 그녀는 자신의 상상이 들어맞았음을 자축할 수도 있었다. 스네이프의 적이 되는 것은 인생에서 꼭 경험해보지 않아도 좋을 일이 틀림없었다.

“미스 포터,” 어느 날 마법약 시간이 끝나고 모두가 탈출을 준비하고 있을 무렵 스네이프가 말했다. “잠시 남아라.”

“네? 왜요? 교수님.” 그녀는 마지막 순간에 경칭을 덧붙였다. 눈빛으로 못질을 하는 것처럼 느껴지게 만드는 스네이프의 능력은 정말 경이로웠다.

“그레인저 양, 위즐리 군, 잘 가라.” 그녀의 친구들을 보지도 않고 그가 말했다. 두 사람은 스네이프 뒤쪽의 문가에서 서성거리고 있었다. 허마이니는 해리엇에게 매우 동정적인 눈빛을 보낸 다음, 열받은 론을 잡아끌고 교실을 나갔다.

“포터 양. 이 책상들이 보이나?” 스네이프가 책상을 가리켰다.

해리엇은 대답에 비꼼을 담고 싶은 충동을 느꼈지만, 실행에 옮길 만큼 목숨을 가볍게 여기지는 못했다. “네, 교수님.”

그의 말투는 한층 더 조롱조로 변했다. “그 위에 무엇이 있는지도 보이나?”

그녀는 마법약 재료들이 조각나 흩어져 있는 책상 위를 보고 얼굴을 찡그렸다. “어… 갯지렁이요?”

“잘 맞혔다.” 그가 결코 칭찬이라고 할 수 없는 톤으로 말했다. “그것들이 책상 위에 남아있어서는 안 되겠지.”

해리엇에게는 선택지가 없었다—다른 교수들이 시켜도 딱히 다른 방법은 없었겠지만, 특히 스네이프에게서 지시를 받으면 좀 더 꼭 해야만 할 것 같은 느낌이 들곤 했다. 하지만 그녀는 딱딱하게 굳은 갯지렁이 조각들을 벗겨내는 동안 줄곧 씩씩거렸다. 대체 왜 스네이프가 갑자기 그녀를 못 잡아먹어 안달인지 알 수가 없었다. 설마 노리스 부인에게 대단히 애착이 있었나?

_사실 그전부터_ _, 네가 자동차를 타고 하늘을 날아왔을 때부터 그랬지_ , 라고 그녀의 머릿속 목소리가 고맙게도 알려주었다. 최소한 그 목소리는 석화된 노리스 부인과 사악한 메시지가 남아있는 그 복도로 그녀를 인도했던 무시무시한, 쉭쉭거리는, 웅웅대는 목소리는 아니었다.

하지만 스네이프가 자기 것도 아닌 날아다니는 자동차를 그리 신경쓸 이유가 뭐란 말인가? 다른 사람들은 모두 이미 잊어버린 일을 가지고…

_덤블도어 교수님이 그는 아빠를 싫어했다고 하셨어_ _. 그리고 작년에 그렇게 애써 나를 보호하려고 했던 건 아빠한테 빚이 있어서 그런 거라고_.

어쩌면 스네이프는 작년에 자신이 해리엇을 돌봐주었으니, 이제 해리엇을 찍어서 괴롭혀도 된다고 생각하는 것일까? 하지만 그렇다면 왜 그녀가 더즐리네 집에서 받는 대우를 보고 그렇게 화가 난 것처럼 보였을까? 페투니아 이모는 해리엇이 갯지렁이 껍질을 치우고 있는 장면을 담은 엽서를 받으면 매우 기뻐할 것이다. 어쩌면 액자에 넣어 보관할지도 모른다… 아니 아마도 그러지는 않을 것이다. 그건 해리엇의 모습을 담은 사진을 집안에 놔둔다는 뜻이니까.

어른들은 정말 이상하다.

“좋아, 그 정도면 됐다.” 몇 분 후, 스네이프는 자기가 물건들을 정리해 넣고 있던 캐비닛의 마지막 문을 닫으며 말했다. “점심시간이 끝나기 전에 올라가 밥을 먹어라.”

마치 _그녀가_ 원해서 이 오싹한 교실에 남아 갯지렁이를 치우고 있었다는 양! 그녀는 책가방을 집어 들고 그가 마음을 바꾸기 전에 문밖으로 달려 나갔다.

“미스 포터!” 그가 뒤에서 소리쳤다. “복도에서 달렸으니 그리핀도르에서 5점 감점이다!”

이를 갈면서, 그녀는 걸음을 늦추어 계단으로 향했다. 그러다 뒤에서 스네이프가 성큼성큼 그녀를 따라오고 있는 걸 보고 펄쩍 뛰었다. 그 모습은 지난 여름, 스네이프가 그녀를 데리고 프리벳 가에서 호그와트로 이동하던 순간을 떠올리게 했다. 희뿌연 하늘 위에서 태양이 휘황찬란한 금빛을 흩뿌리고, 마법이 남긴 회오리가 잉크를 떨어뜨린 물처럼 그의 주변으로 가라앉았다—그때 그는 마치 발길 닿는 어디에서든 그림자를 소환할 수 있는 것처럼 보였었다.

“제가 또 뭘 잘못했죠?” 그녀가 불쑥 내뱉었다.

“점심시간이다 보니,” 그는 한껏 비웃는 표정을 지었다. “우리가 가는 방향이 겹치는 것도 당연하겠지.”

“오.” 그녀는 안도의 한숨을 쉬어야 할지 아니면 창피함에 얼굴을 붉혀야 할지 감을 잡을 수 없었다.

“그럼,” 그는 그녀에게 손짓해 앞으로 보내고 나서, 사악한 그림자처럼 그녀의 뒤를 따랐다.

연회장에 들어서며 그녀는 론과 허마이니가 테이블 중간쯤에서 그녀에게 손을 흔드는 것을 발견했다. 그리고 할 수 있는 한 가장 빨리, 뛰지 않으려고 노력하면서, 그들에게로 걸어갔다. 허마이니의 옆자리에 끼어 앉자, 허마이니가 셰퍼드 파이가 담긴 접시를 그녀에게 밀어주었다. “고마워.” 그녀가 힘주어 말했다.

“이번엔 무슨 일이었어?” 허마이니가 초조한 듯 물었다.

“무슨 일이었는지가 중요해?” 론이 교수석 쪽을 향해 찡그린 얼굴을 돌리며 말했다. “저 기름떡진 재수탱 아저씨는 대체 너한테 왜 그러는 거래?”

해리엇은 이제 스네이프가 성의 반대편 끝에서 떨어지는 바늘 소리도 들을 수 있을 뿐더러 사람 마음까지 읽을 수 있는 게 아닐까 두려워지기 시작한 참이어서, 허둥대며 손짓을 해 론의 입을 막으려 했다. “들려!” 스네이프가 공격적으로 점심을 먹고 있는 모습을 살피며 그녀가 조그맣게 외쳤다.

“정말이지, 해리, 연회장 저편에서 이쪽이 하는 말을 들을 수는 없어.” 허마이니가 말했지만, 그녀조차 의심스러운 기색을 완전히 지우지는 못했고, 그래서 세 사람은 조금씩 당겨 앉으며 옆에 앉은 5학년 무리들이 스네이프의 시선으로부터 그들을 가려주기를 기대했다.

“지니는 어디 있어?” 해리엇이 물었다. 그리핀도르 테이블에는 위즐리표 빨간 머리통이 네 군데 보였지만, 그중에 지니는 없었다. “아침에도 없던데…”

“네가 다 먹고 나면 찾으러 가볼까?” 허마이니가 걱정스러운 표정을 지었다. “요새 지니는 좀 힘들어 보여… 그리고 론은 조금도 도움이 안 돼.” 뒷말을 덧붙이며 그녀는 날카로운 눈빛을 쏘아 보냈다.

“뭐아고?” 론이 입안을 가득 메운 당밀타르트 사이로 말했다. 그는 마치 겨울을 대비해 먹을 걸 비축하고 있는 다람쥐처럼 볼을 부풀리고 있었다.

“노리스 부인과 함께 필치도 석화되지 않은 게 아쉽다고 론이 말하지만 않았어도—”

“걘 아익 힐치을 겨꺼보이 모해서 그애—” 론이 입에 든 것을 삼켰다. “그뿐이야.” 론이 짐짓 현명한 척 말을 맺었다. “일단 한 번 복도에 진흙을 끌고 들어왔다는 이유로 필치한테 징계를 받아 보면, 걔도 생각이 달라질 거야.”

“흥, 나는 일 년 동안 필치를 겪어왔지만, 그게 누구든 사람이 석화되는 게 우스운 일이라고는 생각하지 않아—”

해리엇은 두 사람이 다투도록 놔두고 점심을 먹는 데 집중했다. 오늘따라 파이가 맛있었다. 이것도 집요정들이 만든 걸까?

“오!” 허마이니가 말했다. “드디어 왔구나!”

해리엇이 고개를 들었을 때 머리 위에서 화려한 황갈색 올빼미가 날아들었다. 너무 가깝게 스쳐 지나가서 그 날갯짓에 그녀의 머리카락이 이마 위로 흘러내렸다. 올빼미는 발에 매달린 커다란 소포의 무게 때문에 쿵, 소리를 내며 테이블 위에 내려앉았다.

“그에 뭐아?” 론이 음식을 입에 넣은 채로 물었다.

“책이겠지.” 해리엇이 넘겨짚었다. 단순히 허마이니에게 배달되었기 때문만은 아니었다. 소포의 모양부터가 책이었다.

론이 소매로 입가를 대충 문질러 닦았다. “또 책이라고? 도서관에 있는 책들은 벌써 다 읽은 거야 그럼?”

“모르겠니?” 허마이니는 놀란 얼굴을 했는데, 그게 그들이 그녀의 의도를 짐작하지 못한 것 때문인지 아니면 론의 놀라운 테이블 매너 때문인지는 불분명했다. “나는 당연히 비밀의 방에 대해서 더 알아보려고 하고 있었지. 하지만 다른 사람들도 다 같은 생각을 했는지 도서관의 책이 벌써 대출되고 없었어. 학기 초에 록허트의 책들이 너무 많아서, 내 <호그와트의 역사> 책을 집에 두고 왔었는데—엄마가 방금 보내주셨어—저기, 올빼미에게 뭣 좀 먹여줄래, 론? 엄마가 끈을 너무 꽉 묶어서—”

올빼미가 론이 남긴 음식을 먹고 다시 날아갔을 때쯤에는, 허마이니는 책 뒤의 인덱스를 통해 그녀가 원하는 챕터를 찾아서 두 사람에게 소리내어 읽어주고 있었다. 학교의 창립, 슬리데린의 편견, 그와 그리핀도르의 싸움, 결별, 그리고 슬리데린의 후계자만이 찾아낼 수 있는 비밀의 방과 그 안에 사는 괴물의 존재가 이제까지 발견된 적이 없다는 것까지…

“세상에,” 론이 말했다. 수업종이 울리고, 모두가 자리에서 일어나면서 연회장은 한층 더 시끌벅적해졌다. “살라자르 슬리데린이 비비 꼬인 미치광이 노인이었다는 건 알고 있었지만, 이 모든 순수혈통 헛소리들이 그 사람 때부터 시작됐다는 건 몰랐어.”

“정말이지!” 허마이니의 두 뺨은 발갛게 달아올라 있었다. 아마도 살라자르 슬리데린이 그녀를 신뢰할 수 없는 존재로 여겼을 거라는 생각에 흥분한 듯했다. “그 사람의 기숙사에 들어간 모두가 완벽하게 끔찍한 건 놀라운 일도 아니야. 학교에 괴물을 데려와서, 자기가 자격 없다고 생각하는 사람들을 몰아낼 생각을 하다니—”

“말포이가 한 말 들었지?” 론이 험악하게 덧붙여 말했다. 그들은 현관 앞 홀로 나와 중앙계단을 향해 가고 있었다. “ _‘다음은 너희들이야_ _, 잡종들아!’_ 그 녀석은 즐기고 있을 게 틀림없어, 조그만 뱀 같은 자식. 나한테 돈을 준다고 해도 슬리데린 기숙사엔 들어가지 않을 거야. 완전 미친놈들 집합소라니까.”

“그래, 그리고 걔들은… 해리?” 허마이니가 해리의 팔에 손을 얹었다. “너 괜찮니?”

해리엇은 스네이프를 생각하고 있었다. 그의 차가운 검은 눈은 연회장을 나서는 그들을 좇고 있었다. 그 표정에서는 아무것도 읽어낼 수 없었다. “괜찮아,” 친구들에게 몸을 돌리며 그녀가 말했다. “뭐… 최소한 이제 도비가 무엇에 대해 경고하려고 했는지는 알았으니까.”

 

 

 

 


	6. 6장. 추락 (Falling Down)

 

 

“후아,” 해리엇이 무감각하게 눈을 깜박였다.

록허트의 번쩍이는 미소가 기절마법 주문처럼 그녀를 마비시키려 들었다. 그럴 만도 한 것이, 미소는 하나가 아니라 최소한 수십 개는 되어 보였다. 지금 선글라스를 하나만 구할 수 있으면 참 좋을 텐데.

“그 애들이 완성했나봐.” 허마이니가 숨죽인 경외를 담아 속삭였다.

두 사람은 록허트의 거대한 벽화—벽화(mural) 말고 다른 말로 표현할 수가 없다—앞에 서 있었다. 형형색색의 록허트의 사진들이 라벤더와 파르바티의 침대 사이 벽을 가득 메웠다. 대부분 잡지에서 오려낸 컬러사진이었지만, 간혹 흑백의 신문 스크랩도 끼어 있었다. 상상할 수 있는 모든 각도에서 록허트가 미소를 짓고, 윙크하고, 활짝 웃고, 반짝거리고, 번들거리고, 또 멋진 포즈를 취했다.

“파리가 그를 보면 이런 기분일지도 몰라.” 해리엇이 말했다. 그 와중에도 열두 명 정도의 서로 다른 록허트들이 머리카락을 다듬고, 치아를 활짝 드러내고, 키스를 날려 보냈다—서로를 향해.

허마이니는 얼굴이 분홍색으로 변해서는 키득거렸다.

해리엇은 라벤더와 파르바티가 방 안에 없는 것을 확인했다. 왜냐하면 그 둘이 있는 한 허마이니는 절대 입을 열지 않을 것이기 때문이다. 허마이니는 자기 시간표에 록허트의 수업만 작은 하트로 윤곽을 그려 넣었고, 그가 쓴 책들을 모두 외우고 있었다. (사실 그녀는 한 번 읽은 책이라면 뭐든지 다 외우고 있기는 했다.) 하지만 라벤더와 파르바티가 이 벽화를 작업하는 동안 허마이니는 콧방귀를 뀌면서, 마치 그녀가 해리엇과 마찬가지로 록허트의 숨은 야망에 대해 아무것도 모르는 것처럼 굴었다—실상은 그 비밀스런 야망이 세상에서 악을 멸절시키고 그 자신의 헤어케어 제품군을 시중에 발매하는 것임을 누구보다 잘 알고 있으면서.

“왜 그를 좋아해?” 해리엇이 물었다. 그녀는 _그 사람 사실 좀 괴상망측한 것 같은데_ 라고 말하려다가, 그게 론이 할 법한 말이라는 것을 깨달았다. 그렇게 말해버리면 허마이니는 조개처럼 입을 다물고 <구울과 함께 굴러다니기(Gadding with Ghouls)> 책으로 도피하고 말 것이다.

허마이니는 지난 화요일 록허트가 입었던 옷과 같은 진한 분홍색으로 얼굴을 물들이고 “내가 좋아한다고 누가 그래?” 하고 물었다. 그녀의 눈은 해리엇이 그랬던 것처럼, 방 안에 그들 두 사람 외에는 각종 포즈를 취하는 수십 명의 록허트밖에 없다는 것을 확인하려는 듯 두리번거렸다.

“아무도 그런 말 안해.” 해리엇이 말했다. “하지만 내가 석화되어 있는 것도 아니고, 네가 그를 좋아하는 걸 눈치를 못 챌 리가 없잖아.”

허마이니는 부정하고 싶은 것처럼 보였지만, 곧 포기하고 얼굴을 더 발갛게 물들였다. “너는 어떻게 그를 안 좋아할 수가 있니? 너도 그의 책들을 읽었잖아!”

“어, 사실, 난 안 읽으려고 노력했어.” 해리엇이 대답했다. “그 책들은 좀…수상쩍어.”

“하지만 그가 이루어낸 그 많은 업적들을 봐!” 허마이니는 자기 귀를 믿을 수 없다는 듯 해리엇을 응시했다. “티벳에서 얼음 좀비들로부터 수도원 전체를 구한 거나! 그 아르메니아의 늑대인간 무리들에게서 마을 하나를 구한 것, 그걸 혼자서 다 해냈다니까!”

“아, 물론, 그건 모두 정말 용감한 일이었어.” 그녀는 진심을 담아 대꾸했다. “하지만 내 말은…” 그녀는 바닷물의 포말 같은 연한 녹색의 옷을 입은 록허트가 연보라색 옷을 입은 록허트에게 윙크하는 것을, 그리고 연보라색 옷을 입은 록허트가 답례로 이를 드러내고 웃는 것을 지켜보았다. “난 그저 록허트가 그런 일을 하는 걸 상상할 수 없을 뿐이야.”

“해리엇, 그가 그 _책들을 썼다고_.”

해리엇은 포기했다. 록허트가 그 책들을 썼다는 데야. 그녀는 단지 그가 그 모든 놀라운 업적을 가지고도 픽시 몇 마리를 제대로 다루지 못한다니 좀 이상하다고 생각했다. 게다가, 맥고나걸 교수와 스네이프는 그를 진심으로 싫어하는 것처럼 보였다. 스네이프만이라면 그가 방어술 교수직을 원한다는 걸 모두가 알고 있으니 그러려니 하지만, 맥고나걸까지? 록허트가 그들에게 말을 걸 때마다 그들은 마치 트롤 냄새를 맡은 것 같은 얼굴을 하고 있었다. 또한 그들은 록허트가 저녁시간에 은식기에 머리카락을 비춰볼 때마다 명백하게 _이걸 믿을 수 있어요_ _?_ 라고 말하는 표정을 서로에게 쏘아보내곤 했다.

누군가 그들의 기숙사 방문을 두드렸다. 문밖에는 지니가 서 있었다. 창백한 얼굴에는 다크서클이 짙게 내려와 있었다.

“너였구나!” 해리엇이 그녀를 방 안으로 잡아끌었다. 지니의 손은 얼음장 같았다. “너 어디 있었던 거야?”

“우린 점심시간에 네가 어디에 있는지 찾아다녔어.” 허마이니가 말했다. 지니의 아파보이는 행색에 그녀의 눈썹 사이에 주름이 졌다. “저녁시간 전에도 말이야. 너 점심도 저녁도 안 먹었지—”

“아무도 네가 어디 갔는지 모르더라.” 해리엇이 말을 받았다.

“오,” 지니가 중얼거렸다.

한순간 지니는 텅 빈 것처럼 보였다. 무슨 말인지 못 알아들은 정도가 아니라, 마치 그 자리에 존재하지 않는 사람처럼. 마치 그녀의 눈 뒤에 아무것도 없는 것처럼. 소름이, 울보 머틀의 화장실에서 도망치던 거미떼처럼, 해리엇의 등을 달려 올라갔다.

그러더니 지니는 눈을 비볐다. “나…나는 잠들어 있었어… 그랬던 것 같아…”

“그랬던 것 같아?” 허마이니가 날카롭게 되물었다. 해리엇이 그녀의 옆구리를 찌르자, 그녀는 미안한 얼굴로 어조를 부드럽게 했다. “내 말은 그냥—폼프리 부인에게는 가봤냐는 거였어.”

“부인은 원기회복 물약(Pepper-up)을 먹으라고 했어.” 지니가 지친 듯이 대답했다. “먹어봤자 기분은 똑같은걸.”

“기분이 어떤데?” 해리엇이 물었다.

“피곤해.” 지니가 말했다. “그리고… 추워, 조금.” 그녀가 몸을 떨었다.

해리엇은 허마이니와 시선을 교환했다. 허마이니는 눈살을 찌푸리고 걱정스러운 듯 생각에 잠겨 있었다. 그녀도 해리엇만큼이나 이 상황이 마음에 들지 않는 듯했다. 물론 지금은 12월이 머지않았고, 그들은 스코틀랜드 북쪽의 외풍이 심한 성에서 살고 있었지만, 그리핀도르 탑은 겨울에 너무 따뜻해서 가끔은 시원한 공기를 마시기 위해 서늘한 복도를 돌아다녀줘야 할 정도였다. 특히 프레드와 조지가 학기말 시험을 위해 공부하는 사람들의 의자 밑에 폭죽이라도 터뜨려놓은 날이면 더했다. 그리고 지금 여자기숙사에는 벽난로마다 불이 피워져 있었다. 해리엇과 허마이니는 답답한 스웨터를 벗어버리고 셔츠만 입고 있는 참이었다.

그들은 지니를 난롯가에 앉히고 담요를 둘러주었다. 해리엇은 학생들도 스네이프가 했던 것처럼 집요정을 부를 수 있는지, 아니면 그건 교수들만의 특권인지 고민했다. 코코아를 좀 마시면 지니도 기분이 나아질지 모르는데.

“지니, 집이 그리운 거니?” 허마이니가 상냥한 목소리로 물었다.

“아니.” 지니가 말했다. “솔직히 말하면, 작년에 엄마랑 아빠랑 나만 있었던 때가 더 외로웠어. 물론 가끔은 오빠들이 없는 게 천국 같기도 했지만, 그래도 기분이 이상했어. 무슨 말인지 알겠어?”

허마이니는 이해하지 못하는 듯했다. 그녀는 외동이었으니까. “흠, 그럼, 노리스 부인 때문이니?” 허마이니는 한층 더 상냥하게 물었다.

해리엇은 무릎을 맞대고 앉아있는 지니가 딱딱하게 굳는 것을 느낄 수 있었다.

“노리스 부인?” 그녀가 희미하게 되물었다.

“그래.” 허마이니가 뚫어지게 쳐다보았다. “지니, 대체 뭐가 문제야?”

지니의 손이 입가로 올라갔다. 그녀는 유령이라도 본 사람—호그와트의 유령들 중 하나가 아니라, 무언가 끔찍한 것, 악몽 속에나 있는 것을 실제로 본 사람 같았다.

“나는…” 그녀가 속삭였다. 온몸을 덜덜 떨고 있었다. 그러더니 담요가 바닥에 떨어지는 것을 상관하지 않고 일어섰다. 떨리는 입술을 하고 해리엇과 허마이니를 응시하다가, 곧 방밖으로 달려 나가면서 마침 들어오던 라벤더와 파르바티에게 부딪쳤다.

“멀린! 조심 좀 해!” 라벤더가 꺅 소리를 질렀다. 하지만 지니는 이미 사라지고 없었다.

“무슨 일이야?” 파르바티가 눈을 크게 뜨고 물었다.

해리엇은 허마이니를 보았다. 그녀도 마찬가지로 어리둥절해 보였다.

“우리도 정말 모르겠어.” 해리엇이 대답했다.

* * *

“뭐 때문에 그런다고 생각해?” 나중에 밤이 되었을 때 허마이니가 해리엇에게 속삭였다. 그들은 해리엇의 침대에 커튼을 치고 들어와 앉아, 침대 커버를 나란히 덮고 대화하고 있었다. 라벤더가 두 사람이 속삭이는 소리 때문에 잠을 못 자겠다고 짜증을 냈기 때문이다. 자기는 시시때때로 파르바티와 몇 시간이나 얘기하면서 낄낄대는 주제에.

“어쩌면 노리스 부인에 대해 뭔가 알고 있는지도 몰라.” 해리엇은 어둠 속의 진홍색 캐노피를 올려다보며 속삭였다. “어쩌면… 어쩌면 지니도 그 목소리를 듣는 걸지도.”

그녀는 허마이니의 얼굴을 볼 수 없었지만, 그 얼굴에 떠올랐을 표정을 창밖의 달빛처럼 선명하게 상상할 수 있었다. 허마이니가 신경 쓰이는 무언가에 대해 열심히 생각하고 있을 때면, 그녀의 눈썹은 아래로 처지고 입술은 꾹 다물렸다.

“그 두 번을 빼고 또 그 목소리를 들은 적이 있니?” 그녀가 속삭였다.

해리엇은 고개를 흔들었다. 그리고 허마이니가 그녀를 볼 수 없다는 것을 상기했다. “아니. 하지만… 어쩌면 다른 때는 나 말고 다른 사람들이 들을 수 있는 것 아닐까?”

허마이니는 ‘생각하는 침묵’ 상태로 돌입했다. ‘생각하는 침묵’은 ‘독서하는 침묵’보다는 무거웠지만, 그녀의 ‘규탄하는 침묵’보다는 덜 냉랭했다.

“흠,” 마침내 그녀가 다시 입을 열었다. “너는 우선 잠을 좀 자야 해. 내일 아침에 슬리데린이랑 퀴디치 시합이 있잖아.”

해리엇은 하품을 했다. “그리고 올리버는 내가 마치 슬리데린의 괴물과 싸우는 마음가짐으로 시합에 임하기를 바라겠지.”

 

* * *

결과적으로, 해리엇이 싸워야 할 상대는 슬리데린의 괴물이 아니라 불량 블러저였던 것으로 밝혀졌다. 그녀는 간신히 목이 부러지지 않고 그 싸움에서 빠져나왔지만, 자칫하면 죽을 뻔했다. 진흙탕에 처박힌 후, 그녀는 기절하기 직전의 어질어질한 머리로 생각했다. 제기랄 어쨌건 우리가 이겼어—드레이코 말포이 꼴좋다, 가서 슬리데린의 괴물이랑 나란히 앉아서 패배나 곱씹으라지.

그녀가 다시 눈을 떴을 때 눈앞에는 번쩍이는 치아가 있었다.

“오 제발,” 그녀가 신음했다. “당신은 말고.”

“자기가 무슨 말을 하는지도 모르는군요.” 록허트가 누군가에게 말했다. 해리엇은 주위로 희미한 붉은색과 금색의 형체들을 식별할 수 있었다. 그리핀도르 팀원들이 모여있는 것이겠지. “걱정하지 말아라, 해리엇. 네 팔은 내가 고쳐주마.”

“싫어!” 해리엇은 그에게서 몸을 빼내려고 시도했지만, 그 순간 파도처럼 밀려온 통증 때문에 시야가 녹색과 검은색으로 점멸했다. 그녀는 자신이 다른 무슨 말을 하려고 했던 것 같다고 생각하면서도, 그게 무엇이었는지 생각해낼 수가 없었다.

희미하게, 퍽, 그리고 털썩, 하는 소리가 들렸다.

“—얼빠진 놈들,” 익숙한 목소리가 내뱉었다. “물러나라, 저리 비켜—미스 포터?”

“내가 하지 않았어요.” 해리엇은 잠긴 목소리로 말했다. 꿈을 꾸는 듯했다. 스네이프가 그녀의 악몽 속에 찾아 들어와 무언가 다른 일로 그녀를 나무라는 것처럼 보였다. 그녀는 눈을 깜박여 시야를 확보하려고 해보았지만, 안경이 진흙범벅이라 효과 없었다.

그러더니 그녀의 팔에 뭔가 근사한 일이 일어났다—방금 전까지처럼 아프지가 않았다. 그리고 그녀는 진흙으로부터 조심스럽게 들어 올려져서 무언가 부드러운, 들것처럼 느껴지는 것 위로 눕혀졌다.

“내가 말했을 텐데, 저리—” 그녀는 아주 가까운 곳에서 스네이프가 으르렁대는 소리를 들었다. “꼭 그래야만 하겠다면, 그레인저 양—위즐리, 비켜서라. 내가 어디로 가고 있다고 생각하는 거냐, 바보 같은 놈—”

해리엇은 나중에야 알게 되었다. 폼프리 부인이 진통제를 처방해주고 그녀의 부러진 팔을 고쳐준 다음에야. 안젤리나와 케이티의 말에 따르면, 스네이프가 록허트의 등에 니킥을 먹이고 그를 진흙탕 위로 밟아 뭉갠 모양이었다. 그러더니 그녀를 마법으로 들어올려 들것에 눕히고 병동으로 옮겼다고 했다. 뒤로 허마이니와 론, 그리핀도르 퀴디치 팀 전원을 거느리고. 그리고 또 듣자하니, 그들이 성 안의 바닥을 진흙투성이로 만든 것 때문에 필치가 입에 거품을 물었는데, 스네이프가 간결하면서도 함축적인 말 한마디로 보내버렸다는 듯했다. 프레드는 그때 스네이프가 한 말을 언제까지나 마음속에 고이 간직하겠다고 말했다.

해리엇은 스네이프가 록허트를 진흙탕 속에 처박는 장면을 직접 봤다면 좋았을 거라고 생각했다. 프레드, 조지, 론이 모두 입을 모아 그것은 길이길이 기억할 만한 명장면이었다고 장담했던 것이다. 스네이프는 또한 무언가 끔찍한 운명으로부터 해리엇의 팔을 구해낸 것이 분명했다. 록허트는 어쩌면 그녀의 팔을 코끼리 다리로 변신시켰을지도 모른다.

“그가 그럴 리가 없잖아,” 몸을 씻기 위해 다 함께 병동을 떠나면서 허마이니가 약간 흥분해서 강변했다. 론과 허마이니 두 사람은 비록 빗속에서 날아다니진 않았지만, 해리엇 때문에 진흙탕에 무릎을 꿇고 앉거나 했기 때문에 잔뜩 젖고 지저분해져 있었다.

“나라면 그 인간이 지팡이를 내 몸 근처에 들이대지도 못하게 할 거야.” 론이 말했다. “그가 지팡이를 꺼낼 때마다 재앙이 일어나. 그는 네빌보다 더 심해.”

“오, 말도 안 되는 소리!” 허마이니는 발갛게 달아오른 뺨을 하고 말했다. 그들은 복도의 끝에 다다라 움직이는 계단이 도착하기를 기다리며 서 있었다. 복도가 끝나는 곳 아래로는 간간이 계단들이 움직일 뿐, 아득한 허공이었다. “그가 해낸 그 모든 일을 생각해봐!”

“그가 _했다고 주장하는_ 일들이겠지.” 론이 받아쳤다. “오, 좀 서둘러줘.” 그는 이번에는 계단을 향해서 말했다. 그 계단은 맞은편에서 몇 명의 후플푸프 학생들을 기다리고 있었다. 그들 중 한 명의 가방이 찢어져 열린 상태였고, 그들은 다 같이 바닥에 나뒹구는 물건들이 복도 끝까지 굴러가 깊고 깊은 밑바닥으로 떨어지기 전에 주워 담으려고 애쓰고 있었다. “배고파 죽을 것 같아…”

“당연히 그는 자기가 했다고 주장하는 일들을 실제로 했을 게 분명해!” 허마이니가 쏘아붙였다.

해리엇은 두 사람의 말다툼을 반쯤 흘려듣고 있었다. 근처에서 무언가 덜컹거리는 소리가 들렸다. 그리고 쾅, 굉음이 울렸다. 고개를 들었을 때 그녀는 갑옷 세트가 자신을 향해 무너지는 것을 보았다—갑옷이 들고 있는 도끼가 그녀를 향해 내리쳐지고 있었다. 허마이니가 외마디 비명을 질렀지만, 해리엇은 뒤쪽으로 몸을 틀었다. 간신히 피했다고 생각했을 때—발밑에 아무것도 닿지 않으며, 몸이 허공으로 푹 꺼져들어갔다.

 

* * *

그들은 바닥에 놓인 상자를 관찰했다. 블러저가 덜컹거리며 뛰쳐나오려고 하고 있었다.

“나는 언제나 경기 전에 누군가 장난쳐놓은 게 없는지 공들을 확인합니다.” 덜컹거리는 소리 위로 후치가 세베루스와 미네르바에게 말했다. “이 블러저에는 아무런 흠도 없었어요. 블러저들은 원래 이렇게 빠져나오려고 하지요.”

“다만 문제는 명백하게,” 세베루스가 차갑게 말했다. “그 블러저에 뭔가 흠이 _있었다는_ 사실입니다.”

“시합 전과 후에 모두 확인했다니까요.” 후치가 그를 째려보며 주장했다. “어디 한 번, 직접 확인해보세요. 그걸로 마음이 편해진다면.”

미네르바가 상자를 열었고, 그와 미네르바 두 사람이 각각 블러저에 진단 주문을 걸었다. 후치는 팔짱을 끼고 섰다. 마치 런던경시청의 감사를 받으면서, 런던에서 온 오지랖 넓은 형사가 아무것도 찾아낼 수 없을 것이라는 생각에 우쭐한 동시에 기분이 상해있는 지역경찰서장 같은 모습이었다. 실제로, 세베루스가 알고 있는 가장 민감한 어둠의 마법 탐지 주문도 아무 결과를 보이지 않았다. 그의 마법은 블러저에는 아무 문제가 없다고 보장했다.

그럼에도 불구하고 그것은 한 시간도 넘게 릴리의 딸을 쫓아 퀴디치 경기장을 누비고 다녔다. 빗속에서 귀가 찢어질 것 같은 소리를 내면서, 마침내 그녀의 팔이 교수석까지 들릴 정도로 생생한 소리를 내며 부러질 때까지. 그녀가 바닥으로 곤두박질치던 모습이 아직도 눈앞에 보이는 듯했다. 팔이 부러져, 무릎으로만 간신히 빗자루에 매달린 채. 고작 그 망할 스니치 때문에—

“집요정.” 그가 내뱉었다.

후치가 눈을 깜박였다. 집요정 하나가 퀴디치 잡동사니로 가득 찬 후치의 좁은 사무실 안에 나타났다.

“세베루스, 고드릭의 이름으로, 대체 무슨—” 미네르바가 입을 열었으나, 세베루스는 그녀를 무시하고 상자 안에 든 블러저를 손가락질했다. 상자는 바닥에서 저 혼자 움직여서 이제 벽에 있는 철제 파일 캐비닛에 부딪히고 있었다.

“저 블러저에 집요정 마법의 기운이 조금이라도 남아있는지 알아봐라.” 그가 집요정에게 지시했다. 집요정은 알아보기 힘들었지만, 성별은 여성인 것 같았다.

그녀는 허리를 숙여 보이고 상자에 가까이 가서 그 위에 손을 얹었다. 그러자 블러저는 기이하게도 조용해져서 움직이지 않게 되었다. 집요정은 손으로 블러저를 쓰다듬으며, 마치 그것의 말을 들으려는 듯이 귀를 쫑긋 세웠다.

“맞아요, 스네이프 교수님.” 그녀가 꽥꽥거렸다. 집요정이 블러저를 놓자마자 그것은 다시 흔들리기 시작했다. “하지만 호그와트 집요정의 마법은 아니에요, 교수님.”

“고맙다.” 세베루스가 말했다. 집요정은 다시 절을 하고 돌풍 속의 안개처럼 홀연 사라졌다.

“집요정 마법이라고요?” 질문하는 미네르바의 목소리에서는 오래전의 _세베루스 스네이프 통금시간이 지났는데 왜 기숙사 휴게실에 있지 않고 나와 있는지 말해봐라_ _지금 당장,_ 같은 느낌이 묻어났다. “세베루스, 이게 대체 무슨 뜻이죠?”

“그건 교장선생님께 물어보시는 게 좋겠습니다.” 일부러 그녀가 털을 빳빳하게 세우도록 계산된 톤으로 말하고 나서, 그는 후치를 돌아보지 않고 그 방을 빠져나왔다. 그렇지만 속으로는 그 자신도 어느 때보다 더 혼란스러웠다. 만일 루시우스의 집요정이, 루시우스가 호그와트에 풀어놓은 정체불명의 것으로부터 소녀를 안전하게 보호하고 싶어 한다면, 도대체 무엇 때문에 블러저로 그녀를 죽이려 들었단 말인가?

현관 홀에 다다랐을 때, 그는 무언가 자신의 뒤에서 휙 소리를 내며 다가오는 것을 느꼈다. “세베루스 스네이프!” 미네르바가 짖었다. 이제 그녀의 목소리는 _슬리데린에서_ _50점 감점이다 수업 끝난 뒤에 남아라_  단계로 진화해 있었다. 그는 계속 움직이라고 다리를 재촉하면서도, 부름을 들었다는 것을 알리기 위해 고개를 살짝 돌렸다. 그리고 그의 옆으로 따라붙는 미네르바를 보고 눈썹을 치켜세웠다.

“무슨 일이시죠?” 그는 무뚝뚝하게 말했다. 그녀가 아니마구스로 변신한 상태가 아니어서 다행이었다. 안 그랬다면 지금쯤은 날카로운 발톱이 그의 얼굴로 쇄도하고 있었을 것이다.

“알버스 흉내를 내려는 생각일랑 지금 당장 버리세요!” 미네르바의 뺨이 붉게 달아올랐다. “나는 학교 안에서 그런 인간을 두 사람이나 참아주고 싶은 생각은 없으니 잘 생각해요, 세베루스—오, 한 명만 해도 성인군자가 아니면 참아주기 힘든데!”

그것은 사실이었다—그리고 스태프 중에서 성인군자를 뽑는다면, 그나 미네르바는 후보조차 올라가지 못하고 진작에 탈락일 것이었다. 그래도 그는, “아시잖습니까, 교장선생님이 톱니바퀴 안에 또 톱니바퀴를 두는 걸 얼마나 좋아하시는지,” 라고 말했다.

“오, 분명히.” 미네르바가 코웃음을 쳤다. “하지만 나는 좋아하지 않아요. 그리고 기억할지 모르겠지만, 나는 당신이 퀴디치 경기를 중단시켜야 한다고 했을 때 바로 동의했어요. 지금도 알버스가 어딘가에서 그의 소중한 톱니바퀴 속 톱니바퀴에 기름칠을 하는 동안, 나는 당신과 함께 후치의 사무실에서 그 지긋지긋한 블러저를 조사하고 있었죠. 그러니 당신은 지금 당장 그 블러저에 걸린 집요정 마법이 무슨 뜻인지 설명해야 할 거예요. 아니면 내가 기필코…”

그리핀도르들은 언제나 협박을 제대로 끝맺지 못한다. “굳이 아셔야겠다면,” 그녀의 화를 돋우기 위해 그는 일부러 더 차갑게 말했다. “그건—”

하지만 이번에 말을 끝맺지 못한 것은 그였다. 아주 멀지 않은 곳에서 들려온 소음이 그의 말을 끊었다. 멀지 않은 곳, 머리 위에서—희미한 충돌 소리, 그리고 비명…

미네르바와 그가 위를 쳐다보았다. 그들은 움직이는 계단 앞에 서 있었다. 1층부터 성의 꼭대기까지 뻥 뚫린 거대한 공간 안에… 무언가가 공중에서 그들을 향해 떨어지고 있었다, 작고 검은 무언가…

공포로 인해 심장이 덜컥거렸다. 소녀는 움직이는 계단 중 하나의 난간에 부딪치고 튕겨 나와, 공중에서 빙글빙글 돌며 떨어져 내렸다—미네르바가 비명을 질렀다. 바닥이 솟아오르며—

  

  


	7. 7장. 은빛 암사슴 (The Silver Doe)

 

 

그레인저가 너무 목놓아 울고 있어서, 폼프리 부인은 그녀에게 진정 물약을 강제로 먹여야만 했다. 위즐리는 분필처럼 새하얗게 질려 있었다.

“갑옷 세트였어요.” 위즐리가 꺽꺽거리는 목소리로 말했다. 창백한 얼굴에 주근깨가 마치 핏자국처럼 선명하게 드러나 보였다. “그게 넘어지기 시작해서, 해리가 피했는데, 아직 계단이 도착하지 않은 상태여서—”

여전히 눈물이 턱을 따라 흘러내려 로브를 적시고 있었지만, 그레인저는 흐느낌을 멈췄다. 진정 물약이 효력을 발휘하면서 그녀의 눈동자는 유리구슬처럼 흐리멍덩하게 변했다. 위즐리가 그녀의 손을 꽉 붙들었다. 두 사람 옆에는 미네르바가 서 있었다. 손으로 심장 부근을 부여잡은 채. 소녀가 바닥을 치기 직전에 간신히 막아낸 다음부터 미네르바의 손은 그곳을 떠나지 않았다.

“운이 좋았어요.” 아이의 침대 주위로 둘러친 커튼 바로 안쪽에서 폼프리가 덤블도어에게 속삭이는 것이 들려왔다. “조금이라도 부딪친 각도가 달랐으면 마비가 왔을 거예요…”

세베루스는 말을 할 수 없었다. 입을 여는 순간 병동의 모든 창문을 폭발시켜 버릴 것만 같았다.

덤블도어가 커튼 안쪽에서 부스럭거리며 나타나 다른 두 아이들에게로 향했다. “해리엇은 괜찮을 거란다.” 그가 무한한 상냥함을 담아 말했다. “그녀를 보고 싶니?”

두 사람은 덤블도어를 따라 침대 쪽으로 들어갔다. 미네르바가 뒤따랐다. 덤블도어가 커튼을 약간 걷어냈을 때, 세베루스는 창백한 얼굴로 깊이 잠들어 있는 소녀를 볼 수 있었다. 그녀의 머리카락이 검은 후광처럼 베개에 흩어졌다.

“그녀가 괜찮아질까요?” 그레인저는 어디 멀리 가있는 사람처럼 차분하게 물었다. 그녀의 손은 여전히 위즐리의 손에 매달려 있었다.

“그렇고 말고.” 덤블도어가 온화하게 말했다. “내일 아침이면 다시 원래대로 돌아와 너희를 볼 수 있을 거란다.”

세베루스는 종종 덤블도어와 자신의 관계가 양자물리학의 원리만큼이나 복잡하다고 생각했다. 울분, 존경, 충성, 불만, 그리고 비탄이 매일같이, 혹은 매 순간, 번갈아가며 전면에 나서곤 했다. 하지만 감정적인 위기 상황에 대처하는 덤블도어의 능력은 언제나 그를 놀라게 했다. 만약에 세베루스가 이런 일촉즉발의 상황을 책임져야 한다면, 그는 자신이 원하건 원치 않건 재앙을 불러오리라는 것을 스스로도 알고 있었다. 하지만 덤블도어는 손쉽게도 위즐리를 고분고분하게 만들고, 그레인저를 안심시켰다. 마침내 위즐리가 잠깐 고집스러운 표정을 지은 것을 제외하고는 이렇다 할 반항 없이, 두 사람은 미네르바를 따라 병동을 떠났다.

미네르바와 두 아이들이 떠나고 병동 문이 닫히자, 덤블도어가 세베루스를 향해 돌아섰다. 그 눈에는 반짝거림이 없었고, 얼굴은 침중했다. 그는 엄숙하고 생각에 잠긴 듯 보였다. 하지만 그가 입을 열었을 때, 나온 것은 폼프리를 향한 질문이었다.

“실제 그녀의 상태는 어떻지요, 포피?”

“안정됐어요.” 폼프리가 말했다. 그녀의 얼굴이 병동 침대 위에 떠 있는 복잡한 진단 주문의 빛을 받아 색색깔로 빛났다. “지금은 치료용 수면 상태에 들어가 있어요. 척추 부상은 만만히 볼 수 없는 거니까요.”

세베루스의 속이 쥐어짜는 듯 조여들었다.

“후유증이 남을까요?” 덤블도어가 심각하게 물었다.

“그렇지는 않을 거예요.” 폼프리가 답했다. “척추 손상은 치료할 수 있었어요. 수면은 단지 신경과 근육이 확실히 안정을 취하도록 하기 위한 거예요.”

“부상의 양태가 위즐리 군과 그레인저 양이 묘사한 것과 일치하는지는?”

“그녀는 무언가 단단한 것—아마도 돌로 된 것에—세게 부딪혔어요.” 폼프리가 약간 언짢은 듯 답했다. “그것밖에는…”

“고마워요, 포피, 언제나처럼 견줄 데 없는 솜씨였어요. 세베루스가 침대 머리맡을 지킬 거요.”

세베루스는 짜증이 났다. 물론 그는 애초부터 아이의 침대를 지킬 생각을 하고 있었다—설령 포피를 사무실에 가둬두고 못 나오게 하는 한이 있더라도. 하지만 그는 아직 아무 말도 하지 않은 상태였다. 혹시나 포피가 반발할까봐 그녀를 제압하기 위한 논거들도 이미 준비해두고 있었는데. 간섭하기 좋아하는 노친네 같으니—

“꼭 그래야만 한다면요.” 폼프리는 세베루스에게 엄격한 시선을 주었다. “어차피 그녀는 오늘밤 내내 잠들어 있을 거예요. 대여섯 시간쯤 지나면, 수면마법이 풀리고 자연적인 수면 상태로 들어가면서 몸을 뒤척일지도 몰라요. 하지만 그걸 제외하고 딱히 지켜볼 만한 건 없을 텐데요.”

물론 그럴 테다—어쩌면 오늘 중에만 세 번째로 목숨을 위협받을지도 모른다는 걸 제외하면. 하지만 덤블도어는 그것을 폼프리에게는 비밀에 부치려는 듯했다. 세베루스도 이의는 없었다. 주위를 맴돌며 질문을 던지거나 분개해서 소리쳐대는 사람의 수는 적으면 적을수록 좋았다. 대체 왜 덤블도어가 모든 것을 수수께끼로 둔갑시키는지 그는 알지 못했지만, 그 자신이 남들에게 속을 내보이지 않는 것은 대개 사람들이란 빌어먹게도 성가시기 때문이었다. 사람들은 행동하거나 쓸모 있는 계획을 세우는 대신 찡찡대고 푸념을 해댔다.

폼프리가 소녀의 침대에 마법을 걸자 순간 희미하게 빛이 반짝였다. 약간의 빛이 소녀의 심장 위에 나타나 심장박동에 맞추어 깜빡거렸다. 아마도 폼프리가 예측한 대로였는지, 그녀는 만족스럽게 고개를 끄덕이고는 사무실로 물러갔다.

“블러저는?” 그녀의 사무실 문이 닫힌 뒤 덤블도어가 조용히 물었다.

“집요정의 마법이었습니다.” 그가 간결하게 답했다. “미네르바도 알게 되었어요.”

덤블도어는 그저 생각에 잠긴 듯 보였다. “갑옷 세트에 대해서는 밝혀진 게 없고?”

“원하신다면 마음껏 조사해보셔도 좋습니다.” 세베루스가 말했다. _저는 여기서 손끝 하나 움직이지 않을 겁니다_ , 는 입 밖으로 나오지 않았지만, 그럼에도 똑똑히 들렸을 것이다.

논리적으로 볼 때 그들 둘 가운데 덤블도어가 더 영민하고 더 강력한 마법사였으므로, 혹시 모를 위험이 병동까지 찾아올 경우 덤블도어가 소녀의 머리맡을 지키는 것이 그녀를 보호하기 위해서는 더 합리적인 선택이었다. 하지만 그에게는 소녀가 가지는 무게가 달랐다. 릴리의 딸을 보호하는 것만이 세베루스에게 남은 전부였다. 만약에 그가 실패한다면, 그가 저지른 용서할 수 없는 잘못으로 인해 죽어버린 릴리는—릴리의 죽음은 헛된 죽음이 되어버리는 것이다.

덤블도어는 그 밝은 파란색의, 사람을 꿰뚫어보는 듯한 눈으로 그를 보고 있었다. 세베루스는 자신이 물처럼 투명하게 비치는 사람이 된 것만 같았다. 그는 그 시선을 마주 노려보며, 덤블도어가 미소와 함께 무언가 수수께끼 같은 물렁물렁한 말을 내뱉기를 기다렸다. 어떻게 되받아쳐 줄까를 궁리하면서. 하지만 덤블도어는 그저, “그럼 해리엇은 자네에게 맡기고 가보겠네, 세베루스” 라고 말했을 뿐이다.

* * *

밤은 천천히 흘러갔다. 겨울의 초입이라 밤이 길었다. 새벽 네 시 반이 되어서도 창밖은 깜깜했다. 폼프리는 열한 시쯤 병동의 조명을 어둡게 한 뒤, 열두 시 정각에 자러 들어갔다. 그동안 아이는 줄곧 잠들어 있었다. 규칙적인 숨소리는 깊은 적막 한가운데서도 거의 들리지 않았다.

세베루스는 폼프리 부인에게 보이기 위한 용도로 채점을 하고 있었지만, 정신은 다른 곳에 가 있었기 때문에 결국 기숙사에 따라 점수를 차등지급하기로 했다. 슬리데린 학생들에게는 최고 점수를, 래번클로와 후플푸프 학생들에게는 대체로 비슷하게 평균 점수를, 그리고 그리핀도르들에게는 살짝 평균 이하의 점수를. 그가 지금 매기고 있는 것은 1학년들의 에세이였는데, 처음으로 평범한 점수를 받은 래번클로 학생들의 반응을 관찰하는 것은 언제나 재미있었다. 그는 몇 명의 후플푸프들에게 좀 더 높은 점수를 주었다. 그러면 래번클로 학생들을 좀 더 안달나게 할 수 있을 것이다.

가끔씩 그는 대체 무슨 짓을 해야 덤블도어가 개입해서 그의 수업 방식에 대해 한마디 하게 만들 수 있을지 궁금했다. 11년 동안 덤블도어는 태평하게 그저 재미있어 하는 모습만 보였다. 하긴 그는 예전에 슬러그혼에 대해서도 아무런 간섭을 하지 않았다. 슬러그혼은, 그 나름의 유쾌한 방식으로, 세베루스만큼이나 편파적인 선생이었다. 그의 수집품이 될 만큼 특별하지 않으면, 그는 그런 학생이 존재하는지 거의 알지도 못했다. 세베루스는 슬리데린이건 아니건 그가 가르치는 학생들 한 명 한 명을 모두 알고 있었다. 단지 그는 그중의 4분의 3 이상을 꼴도 보기 싫다고 여길 뿐이었다.

폼프리 부인이 자러 들어가고 나자, 그는 집중을 방해하는 쓸데없는 행동을 집어치웠다. 아무것도 하지 않고 앉아있는 것은 몹시 지루했지만, 그는 물리적 정신적 지루함을 다루는 데 익숙해져 있었다. 그러지 않기가 더 어려웠다. 그는 1년 중 10개월을 지루하기 짝이 없는 조그만 코흘리개들에게 코를 풀라고 가르치며 보냈으니까.

그가 얼마나 어린애들을 싫어하는지 신만이 아실 것이다.

덤블도어는 아이들을 사랑했다—그들이 무궁한 가능성의 보고라거나 미래의 열쇠라고 말하며. 세베루스에게도 아이들이 가진 가능성은 보였지만, 그들은 동시에 그 어떤 장래 유망함도 스스로 망쳐버리기 위해 단단히 결심한 것처럼 보였다. 그가 어렸을 때도 아이들은 마찬가지였다. 그와 달리 세베루스 자신은 무언가 대단한 사람이 되고 말겠다고 단단히 결심했었다… 그리고 지금 이 자리에 와있지, 기나긴 실패와 죄악의 여로 끝에.

릴리가 살아있었다면, 그는 지금 이곳, 병동의 그림자 속에서 그녀의 딸이 자는 동안 경비를 서고 있지는 않을 것이다. 그는 아마 아이와 만나지도 않았을 것이다. 소녀의 호그와트 첫해에 그가 되도록이면 그녀와 마주할 일이 없도록 애썼던 것처럼. 릴리와 포터가 살아있었다면, 그들은 아마 부스스한 머리를 한 초록 눈동자의 아이들을 한 무더기쯤 더 낳았을 것이다. 그리고 세베루스는, 포터의 애새끼들 중 첫째가 호그와트의 문에 들어서기 전에 라트비아쯤으로 이민을 갔을 것이 분명했다.

“나는 최소한 아이 세 명은 가지고 싶어.” 릴리는 열네 살 때 그에게 말했다. “그러면, 만약에 그중 두 사람이 사이가 안 좋더라도 세 번째 아이가 있으니까.”

“그러면 결국 셋 중의 하나는 외톨이가 되겠군.” 그는 말했었다.

그녀는 그의 담배를 빼앗아가 마치 자기가 피우려는 듯한 시늉을 하다가, 그걸 강물로 던져버리겠다고 위협하는 듯이 허공에 달랑거렸다. “흠, 그럼 완벽한 수는 몇 명이라고 생각하십니까, 잘난척박사님?”

“그야 물론 한 명도 안 낳는 거지.”

“-그리고 난 결국 천 명도 넘는 어린애들을 떠맡아 버렸지.” 그는 병동을 거미줄처럼 휘감고 있는 고요한 그림자를 향해 중얼거렸다. 릴리가 살아서 그가 호그와트 교수가 된 꼴을 본다면, 눈물이 나올 때까지 웃을 것이다.

그는 릴리의 사진이 지금 바로 곁에 있었으면 했다. 사진에 대고 속을 털어놓는 것은 분명 약간 미친 짓이었지만, 그런데도 하지 않을 수는 없는 일이었다.

그는 어릴 때부터 하지 않을 수 없는 일들을 하며 살아왔다.

그는 기억을 더듬어 십수 년을 거슬러 올라갔다. 그렇게 할 수 있는 것은 오로지 오클루먼시 덕분이라고 그는 확신한다. 원한다면 무슨 감정이든 닫아걸 수 있는 그 능력 덕분에, 그는 비탄과 괴로움, 사라진 기회들로 가득찬 방대한 기억의 저장고에서 한때는 특별한 무언가였던 순간들을 찾아낼 수 있었다. 그 후에 일어난 일로 인해 지금은 완전히 변색되어버린 기억들. 그리고 또 한 번 오클루먼시의 도움을 받아, 그는 그 기억을 변색시킨 사건들을 의식 저편으로 밀어버리고, 오직 그 특별했던 순간에 집중했다.

그는 릴리가 그의 담배를 버릴 것처럼 강물 위로 내밀던 순간을 골랐다. 그녀의 얼굴에 떠오른 교활하고 빛나는 표정. 그는 그와 연계된 모든 기억들—그녀가 죽었다는 사실, 그녀는 갖고 싶어 했던 아이들을 더는 낳을 수 없다는 사실, 그녀가 낳은 단 한 명의 아이를 알아가지도 못했다는 사실—을 오클루먼시의 장막 뒤로 보냈다. 그리고 오로지 그때, 그 대화를 하던 순간 그녀의 웃음, 그가 작정하고 그녀의 얘기에 초를 쳤을 때 짐짓 우스꽝스럽게 도끼눈을 뜨던 모습, 그녀의 머리카락에 반사되던 햇살, 와인도 사과도 그가 보았던 다른 무엇도 흉내낼 수 없는 그 빛깔, 오직 그의 기억 속에만 존재하는 그 붉은색을 떠올렸다.

_엑스펙토 패트로눔_ , 그는 생각했다.

병동 안에 별빛과도 같은 은은한 빛이 차올랐다. 밝은 은색과 흰색의 빛가루가 암사슴의 형상으로 뭉쳤다. 그것이 더 분명한 형태를 갖출수록 그는 차츰 마음이 안정되는 것을 느꼈다. 늘 그렇듯, 차분함과 함께 강렬한 슬픔이 밀물처럼 휩쓸고 지나가 한숨처럼 빠져나갔다. 덤블도어는 패트로누스를 행복의 완벽한 형상화라고 불렀다. 그 자신처럼 패트로누스가 비탄의 감정과 직결되어 있는 사람이 또 있을지 그는 궁금했다. 릴리를 둘러싼 모든 기억은 그녀가 세상을 떠났다는 사실과 맞닿아 있었다. 하지만 그녀의 부재도 그에게 그녀가 가지는 영향력을 약화시키지는 못했다. 그것은 언제나 그곳에 있었다, 그의 슬픔, 그의 죄책감, 그리고—

“오,” 작은, 경탄의 목소리.

그는 암사슴을 지나 시선을 옮겼다. 방 안을 밝힌 은색의 빛무리 속에서, 그는 소녀가 팔꿈치 한쪽에 기대어 몸을 일으킨 것을 보았다. 밤이라 색이 보이지 않는 아이의 눈이 동그랗게 떠졌다. 그를 보지는 못한 듯했다—그녀는 홀린 듯 암사슴을 응시하고 있었다.

패트로누스는 그녀의 목소리에 그쪽으로 몸을 돌려, 이제 소녀에게 가까이 다가가고 있었다. 움직이는 길을 따라 반짝거리는 빛가루가 발자국처럼 남았다. 아이는 몸을 일으켜, 천천히, 꿈꾸는 것처럼 손을 내밀었다. 세베루스는 숨을 멈추고 가만히 지켜보았다.

곧 패트로누스는 흩어져 내렸다. 그 과정은 평소보다 조금 느렸다. 그것은 먼저 윤곽만 흐릿하게 남을 만큼 옅어진 후, 곧이어 완전히 사라지면서 심장이 있었을 위치에 단 한 점의 빛만을 한순간 더 오래 남겼다. 세상은 갑자기 좀 더 어둡고 추워진 듯했다—딱히 패트로누스가 온기를 내뿜었던 것도 아닌데.

소녀는 다시 침대 위로 몸을 눕혔다. 그 얼굴은 이제 병동 저편 벽에 걸려 있는 램프의 불빛에 흐릿하게만 보였다. 그녀는 아직도 암사슴이 있었던 자리를 뚫어지게 쳐다보고 있었다. 세베루스는 그녀의 눈에 빛이 불규칙하게 반사되는 것을, 그리고 얼마 후 그녀가 눈을 감는 것을 지켜보았다. 조금 더 시간이 지나자, 아이가 다시 잠이 든 듯 고른 숨소리가 들려왔다.

그는 처음으로, 11년 전 그 날 릴리가 잃어버린 것만이 아닌, 그녀의 딸이 잃어버린 것에 대해 생각했다.

 

* * *

잠에서 깨어났을 때 해리엇은 자신이 아주 아름다운 꿈을 꾸었다는 것을 알았다… 별빛으로 만들어진 암사슴이 나오는 꿈이었다…

그녀는 매우 피곤했고 몸을 제대로 가누기가 힘들었다. 너무 피곤한 나머지 눈꺼풀이 열리려 들지를 않았고 머리는 도로 잠에 빠져들고 싶어 했다. 그녀는 부스럭대는 소리와 속삭이는 소리, 그녀의 침대 근처에서 누군가 움직이는 소리를 들을 수 있었다…

허마이니랑 다른 애들이 뭘 하고 있는 걸까? 왜 이 시간에 깨어 있을까? 몸이 느끼는 피곤함으로 볼 때 시간은 한밤중인 게 틀림없는데…

그녀는 한쪽 눈을 살짝 떠보았다. 그리고 두 눈을 모두 번쩍 떴다. 스네이프가 그녀의 침대 옆에 서 있었다. 한 손을 그녀의 커튼에 얹고, 커튼 밖에 있는 무언가를 내다보며—

하지만 그가 잡고 있는 것은 그녀의 커튼이 아니었다. 이 커튼은 얇아서 뒤의 불빛이 비쳐 들어왔다. 그녀는 기숙사 방이 아니라 병동에 있었다.

그리고 해리엇은 기억해냈다.

그녀는 숨죽이고 누워서 속삭이는 소리를 엿들었다. 만일 그녀가 깨어났다는 사실을 스네이프가 알아차린다면, 그녀에게 다시 잠들라고 할 것이고 그러면 무슨 일이 일어났는지 알 수 없게 된다. 도비의 경고, 킹스크로스 역의 막힌 입구, 그 실체 없는 사악한 목소리, 벽에 피로 쓰인 메시지, 석화된 노리스 부인, 이상하게 행동하는 지니, 자신을 죽이려 드는 블러저, 그리고 자신을 향해 쓰러지는 갑옷까지 겪고 난 지금, 그녀는 상황을 제대로 알아야만 했다.

“…화된…?” 여자 목소리였다. 폼프리 부인인가?

“…렇게 생각…” 조용하지만 깊은 남자 목소리. 분명히 덤블도어 교수였다.

해리엇은 눈을 아주 가늘게 떴다. 스네이프는 해리엇의 침대 커튼 안쪽, 그가 서 있던 자리에서 움직이지 않고 있었다. 그녀는 그의 표정을 보고 싶었지만, 보일 때까지 눈을 크게 뜰 엄두를 내지 못했다.

“…몰래 빠져나와… 포터 양을 만나려고…” 아마도 맥고나걸 교수인 목소리가 말했다. “…알버스… 알 수 없…”

_허마이니는 안 돼_ , 해리엇은 등골을 서늘하게 가로지르는 공포를 느꼈다.

“…카메라…?” 폼프리 부인이 속삭였다.

그리고 갑작스레 뭔가 쉭쉭거리는 소리가 났고, 병동 반대편에 있는 해리엇도 맡을 수 있는 고약한 냄새가 났다.

“자비로우신 로웨나여,” 폼프리 부인이 내뱉는 소리가 이번에는 똑똑히 들렸다. 하지만 목소리가 무심코 높아진 것을 의식한 듯 그녀는 다시 목소리를 낮췄다.

“이게…의미…?” 맥고나걸 교수가 물었다.

“이건,” 덤블도어 교수의 나직한 목소리만큼은 확실하게 들렸다. “비밀의 방이 정말로 다시 열렸다는 뜻이오.”

그 말은 마치 울보 머틀의 화장실 바깥 벽에 쓰인 메시지처럼 진한 빨간색 글씨로 해리엇의 머릿속에 쓰이는 듯했다. 그녀는 재빨리 몸을 일으켜, 스네이프가 가리고 서 있는 장면을 보려고 시도했다. 병동으로 옮겨진 사람이 누구인지, 무슨 일이 일어났는지 보고 싶었다.

스네이프가 커튼을 쳤다. 그의 얼굴은 그늘져 보이지 않았다. “미스 포터—” 그가 낮은, 위협적인 목소리로 입을 열었다.

“저기 있는 게 누구예요?” 해리엇이 잽싸게 말을 끊었다. 그녀는 덮고 있던 담요를 걷으며 침대에서 일어났다. “허마이니는 아니죠, 그렇죠?”

“만일 지금 발 한쪽이라도 그 바닥에 내려놓는다면,” 스네이프가 말했다. “그 자리에서 꼼짝도 못 하도록 해주겠다.”

해리엇은 발가락이 바닥에서 몇 센티미터 떨어진 상태에서 멈췄다. 그리고 천천히 발을 도로 올렸다. “밖에 있는 게 누구예요?” 그녀가 다시 물었다. “무슨 일이 일어난 거죠?”

커튼이 옆으로 움직이며 폼프리 부인이 나타났다. 그녀는 잠옷 위로 울 카디건을 대충 걸치고, 회색빛 머리를 땋아 내린 상태였다. “포터 양,” 그녀가 엄격하게 말했다. “더 자도록 해요.”

어른들이란! 낙담해서 그녀는 우기기 시작했다. “무슨 일이 생겼는지 알기 전까지는 잘 수 없어요—”

“그레인저 양이 아니다.” 스네이프가 차가운 목소리로 말했다.

안도한 해리엇은 침대 위로 늘어졌다. “그럼 누구예요?”

“네가 신경 쓸 일이 아니란다.” 폼프리 부인이 말했다. 그 목소리는 어딘지 불안정했다.

“신경이 쓰인단 말예요!” 해리엇이 분개해서 말했다. “누군지 몰라도, 나를 보려고 오던 중이었다고 밖에서 말했잖아요!”

폼프리 부인은 어찌할 바를 모르겠다는 듯이 스네이프를 쳐다보았다. 그는 이 자리가 아닌 다른 어딘가로 가버리고 싶다는 표정을 짓고 있었다. 도로 끌려와 이 자리에 묶이든 말든, 해리엇은 당장 침대에서 뛰어내려 둘 사이로 달려나갈 준비가 되어있었다.

커튼이 다시 열리고, 번쩍이는 보라색 드레싱가운을 입은 덤블도어가 나타났다. 그는 피로하고 근심스러운 얼굴을 하고 있었다. 해리엇은 갑자기 소란을 피운 것이 미안해졌으나, 그래도 밖에 나가 상황을 보고 싶은 마음은 변함이 없었다.

“포피… 세베루스… 해리엇은 알 권리가 있어요.” 그가 침착하게 말했다.

“교장선생님.” 스네이프가 음침한 목소리로 입을 열었고, 폼프리 부인은 “저는 정말 그게 좋은 생각인지—” 하고 말했다. 하지만 덤블도어 교수는 한 손을 옆으로 내밀고, 해리엇에게 따라오라는 듯이 손짓해보였다. “원한다면 이리 오렴, 해리엇.”

소란 피운 것 때문에 어색하고, 교수들이 잠옷을 입고 있는 광경에 쑥스러운 와중에도, 해리엇은 꿋꿋이 침대를 내려와 덤블도어를 따라 맞은편 열에 있는 침대 중 하나로 향했다. 맥고나걸 교수는 다시 입을 꾹 다물고 있었지만, 해리엇은 제대로 보지 못했다. 그녀는 침대 위에 놓인, 시체처럼 딱딱하게 굳어있는 사람을 보고 있었다. 그의 손은 마치 무언가를 쥐고 있었던 것 같은 모양새로 얼굴 앞에 굳어 있었다. 그 얼굴은…

“콜린.” 그녀는 꿀꺽 침을 삼켰다. 그녀의 뱃속에 멀미같이 느껴지는 무거움이 내려앉았다.

“교장선생님, 이 정도면 충분할 것 같군요.” 맥고나걸 교수가 날카롭게 말했다. 덤블도어 교수는 해리엇의 어깨에 손을 얹었다. 해리엇은 그 손이 그녀의 몸을 돌려 다시 침대로 이끌 것이라고 생각했지만, 그는 그저 엄숙하지만 온화한 목소리로, “이 아이들은 해리엇의 친구들이예요, 맥고나걸 교수”라고 말했을 뿐이다.

맥고나걸 교수의 침묵은 살아있는 생물 같았다.

“누가 이런 짓을 한 거죠?” 해리엇이 물었다. 그녀는 콜린의 겁에 질린 눈을 바라보았다. 그리고 그녀의 머릿속에 죽음과 피를 속삭였던 그 목소리를 떠올렸다. 허마이니가 저런 모습으로 굳어서, 침대 위에 있는 모습을 상상했다…

“안타깝지만 누가 했는지는 중요한 문제가 아니로구나.” 덤블도어가 중얼거렸다. “문제는 어떻게, 란다…”

해리엇은 맥고나걸 교수의 얼굴과, 폼프리 부인의 얼굴, 스네이프의 얼굴을 차례로 보고, 그들도 그녀만큼이나 오리무중이라는 사실을 알아차렸다.

이 방 안의 어른들 가운데 누구도 해답을 모른다는 그 사실이, 그녀를 가장 무섭게 했다.

* * *

다음 날 아침, 해리엇은 나풀거리는 아침 햇살에 잠에서 깨었다. 눈이 내리고 있었다. 병동의 창문 밖에서 휘날리는 눈송이가 침대 위에 작은 그림자들을 점점이 새겼다.

스네이프는 여전히 그 자리에 있었다. 기분이 나쁜 듯했고, 머리카락은 평소보다 더 흐느적거렸다. 해리엇이 콜린의 침대를 완전히 가리고 있는 커튼을 향해 시선을 돌릴 때마다, 스네이프는 뭔가 아주 못된 말을 내뱉고 싶은 자신을 간신히 제어하는 것처럼 보였다. 해리엇은 그가 왜 참고 있는지 상상할 수 없었다.

폼프리 부인이 번쩍거리는 주문으로 해리엇의 상태를 확인하고 있을 때, 병동 문이 벌컥 열리면서 허마이니와 론이 헐레벌떡 들어왔다. 론이 한 뼘 이상 더 컸음에도 불구하고 허마이니가 그를 앞지르고 있었다. 스네이프가 잽싸게 비키자마자 허마이니가 해리엇의 침대로 달려들어 그녀를 와락 껴안았다.

“해리!” 허마이니는 금방이라도 울음을 터뜨릴 것 같은 목소리로 외쳤다. “오, 해리!”

허마이니는 거의 그녀의 목을 조를 기세였지만, 해리엇은 개의치 않고 똑같이 허마이니를 꽉 끌어안았다. ‘ _잡종들_ _, 다음은 너희 차례야’_  라던 말포이의 말이 머릿속을 빙글빙글 맴돌았다. 콜린도 머글태생이었다…

“해리, 괜찮은 거야?” 론이 물었다. 그는 창백하고 피곤한 얼굴이었지만 정신은 초롱초롱해 보였다. “허마이니한테 목 졸리고 있는 거 빼고 말이야, 내 말은.”

허마이니는 론에게 기분 나쁜 눈길을 보내기 위해 포옹을 풀었다. 하지만 곧 다시 해리엇에게로 몸을 돌렸다. “우리도 들었어—”

그러다 그녀는 스네이프가 있다는 것을 깨달았다. 해리엇 생각에 스네이프는 움직이지도 소리를 내지도 않았지만, 어쨌든 허마이니는 그를 돌아보고, 얼굴이 빨개져서는 입을 다물었다. 론의 표정은 너무나 알기 쉽게 _저 인간이_ 여기서 뭐 하는 거래? 하고 묻고 있었지만, 최소한 그걸 입 밖으로 내지는 않았다. 스네이프는 그저 무심히 그들을 보고 있었다. 그 무표정은 거의 비웃는 표정이나 다름없었다. 그러더니 그는 미끄러지듯 폼프리 부인의 사무실 쪽으로 옮겨 갔다. 병동을 떠나지는 않았지만, 남은 시간 동안 그는 철저히 그들을 무시했다.

해리엇은 폼프리 부인이 가져다 준 죽을 먹어치우고, 허마이니와 론과 함께 서둘러 병동을 벗어났다. 떠날 때 그녀는 스네이프의 눈이 자신의 뒤통수를 뚫어지라고 응시하는 것을 느끼고, 목 뒤쪽을 긁적였다.

“우린 콜린 얘기를 들었어.” 일요일 아침 학생들로 북적거리는 회랑을 가로지르면서, 허마이니가 목소리를 낮춰 말했다. “그 닫힌 커튼 안에 있었던 게 그 애 맞지?”

“그래.” 해리엇은 웬 턱수염 난 남자의 초상화가 호기심 어린 눈으로 그들을 관찰하는 걸 보고 덧붙였다. “너희들에게 말해줄 게 있어. 아무도 엿들을 수 없는 곳을 찾자.”

“너무 우울해서 아무도 가지 않는 장소를 우리가 하나 알고 있어서 다행이네.” 론이 말했다.

 

 


	8. 8장. 결투클럽 (The Dueling Club)

 

 

“결투클럽이라니?” 미네르바가 지극히 지친 듯한 어조로 의문을 제기했다. “알버스, 설마 농담이겠죠.”

그 문장은 미네르바가 언제나 상투적으로 내뱉곤 하는 말 중 하나였다. 그렇게 말해보았자 아무 소용 없다는 것을 분명 잘 알고 있으면서도. 세베루스도 때때로 똑같은 문장을 말하는 자신을 발견하고는 했다. 그것이 미네르바로부터 옮은 습관인지, 아니면 우주를 향해 “왜 하필 나야?”라고 외치는 것처럼 그저 절대적인, 순수한 좌절감의 소산인지는 알 수 없었다.

“길데로이는 요즘같이 암울한 시기에 그런 특별활동이 유익할 거라고 생각하더군요. 그의 말에도 일리가 있다고 생각해요.” 덤블도어가 말했다. 그는 다른 얼빠진 인간들이 보면 그를 얼빠진 늙은이라고 오해할 법한 얼빠진 미소를 지어 보였다. “학생들은 자기 한 몸 지키는 법을 알 필요가 있어요, 그렇지 않나요?”

“자기 한 몸 지키는 법을 안다고 착각할 필요가 있는 거겠죠.” 미네르바가 쏘아붙였다. “슬리데린의 괴물이 결투 규칙들을 지켜가며 공격할 거라고는 생각할 수 없군요.”

세베루스는 그녀의 말에 동의했지만 입 밖에 내지는 않았다. 그와 미네르바는 결코 서로에게 소리 내 동의하는 법이 없었다. 물론, 그들은 상대방이 한 말에 동의하고 싶을 때마다 꾸준히 입을 다물고 있어 버릇했기 때문에, 이제 와서는 그들의 침묵 자체가 동의나 마찬가지였다. 어쩌면 이쯤에서 그는 무언가 신랄한 한마디를 던져야 할지도 모른다… 하지만 그렇게 하는 것은 록허트의 기획에 찬동하는 것을 뜻했고, 세베루스는 그렇게 하느니 차라리 그리핀도르에 백만 점을 주는 것을 택할 것이다.

“물론 그에게 도움을 줄 사람이 있어야겠죠.” 덤블도어의 눈이 반짝거리는 모습은, 머지않아 누군가의 품격에 해로울 일이 벌어지리라는 것을 예상케 했다. 세베루스는 속으로 신음했다. 품격에 손상이 가는 일이라면, 언제나 가장 먼저 손상되는 것은 그의 품격이었다.

“세베루스.”

이런 빌어처먹을—

덤블도어가 환한 표정으로 그를 바라보았다. “자네가 길데로이의 시연을 도와줄 수 있겠지? 겨울방학 전에 한 번 정도 모임이 가능할 것 같네, 내 생각에는—”

미네르바가 그에게 보내고 있는 눈빛은 절반은 위로를, 나머지 절반은 그의 곤경에 대한 불건전한 즐거움을 담고 있었다.

세베루스는, 최대한 예의 바르게, _꺼져 이 노망난 영감태기,_ 라는 의사를 전달하기 위해 입을 열었다. 하지만 그 순간, 그의 내면의 슬리데린이 가볍게 헛기침을 하며, 지금 그는 길데로이 록허트에게 공개적으로, 모두가 보는 앞에서 저주를 날릴 기회를 선사 받았다는 사실을 상기시켰다. 교육적 시범 목적이라는 명분까지 완벽한.

그는 간신히 미소가 지어지려는 것을 참아냈다.

“물론입니다,” 그가 순순히 답했다. 미네르바가 눈을 깜박였다. 덤블도어는 활짝 웃었다.

“훌륭하군!” 그가 말했다. “아주 훌륭해. 학생들이 아주 즐거운 시간을 보낼 거라고 나는 확신하네. 학생들에게는 약간의 즐거움이 필요하다는 걸 우리 모두 알지 않나.”

* * *

대연회장 한가운데, 기숙사 테이블들이 치워지고 무대가 설치되었다. 무대는 번드르르한 금색이었고, 그 주위로 인산인해를 이룬 악마의 자식들이 벌써부터 잔뜩 흥분해서 떠들어대고 있었다. 그 광경을 보기 전부터 이미, 세베루스는 이 말도 안 되는 진창 속에 발을 들이기로 한 것을 후회하고 있었다. 오직 몇 분 뒤면 록허트에게 고통을 선사할 수 있다는 전망만이 지금 그를 움직이게 했다.

“훌륭해!” 록허트가 두 손을 비비며 자신의 시끄러운 추종자들을 내다보았다. “진정 훌륭한 참여율이군! 다들 프로의 솜씨를 구경하고 싶어 견딜 수 없었던 모양이지요, 이봐요 스네이프?”

스네이프는 가만히 그를 응시해 보았지만 소용없었다. 그를 열받게 하는 록허트의 특징 중 하나는, 록허트가 화제를 돌리는 것이 겁을 먹어서인지 아니면 단지 자신에 대한 찬사를 듣지 못해서인지 파악하기 힘들다는 것이었다.

“자, 그럼 시작할까요?” 그는 행복하게 외치고는, 옆문을 통해 연회장 안으로 들어갔다.

“안녕하세요, 안녕하세요!” 록허트가 모두에게 열정적으로 인사하는 모습은 세베루스가 그의 목을 조르고 싶어지게 만들기에 충분했다. “모두들 들리나요? 내 말 잘 들립니까? 훌륭해!”

소녀는 그곳에 있었다. 옆에 위즐리와 그레인저를 거느리고, 무대에 가까우면서도 인파 속에 숨어서. 그레인저는 넋을 빼놓고 록허트를 바라보고 있었지만, 소녀는 그냥 체념한 것처럼 보였다. 위즐리가 그녀의 귓가에 무어라 중얼거리자 그녀는 씩 웃었다. 아마 _저 두 사람이 서로를 해치우기만을 기대하자_ 정도의 말이었겠지.

“…래서 오늘 조수를 맡아주실, 스네이프 교수를 소개하겠습니다.” 록허트가 쾌활하게 말하고 있었다.

…어찌 되었든 둘 중의 한 명은 확실히 해치워질 것을 위즐리는 기대해도 좋을 것이다.

“여기 스네이프 교수도 결투에 대해서 아주 약간 아는 게 있다고 하시더군요. 오늘 용감하게도 저의 시범을 도와주시기로 하셨습니다. 하지만 걱정 말아요—내가 볼일을 끝낸 다음에도 여러분의 마법약 교수는 무사할 겁니다! 겁내지 말아요!”

세베루스는 지금 이 순간을 보상할 수 있을 만한 저주 중에, 증인들이 보는 앞에서 록허트에게 날려도 되는 저주는 존재하지 않는다는 것을 깨달았다. 이 시점 이후로 록허트의 존재를 견뎌내야 한다는 빌어먹게 어마어마한 좌절감을 상쇄해줄 만한 저주를 사용한다면, 그는 감옥에 가고 말 것이다.

록허트는 아이들에게 무장해제 주문에 대해 주워섬기고 있었다. 그 주문은 너무도 단순하고 실용적이어서, 덤블도어가 교묘하게 록허트를 유도해서 선택하게 한 것이 틀림없었다. 저 자기중심적인 얼간이는 그것이 자신의 발상이었다고 생각하고 있을 것이다. 하지만 그가 마음대로 하게 놔두었더라면, 오늘 저녁의 과제는 록허트가 어떻게 와가와가(Wagga Wagga) 지역 늑대인간을 제압했는지를 재연하는 것이 되었을지도 모른다.

이제 록허트는 1640년에나 행해졌을 법한 과장된 동작으로 그에게 절하고 있었다. 불필요한 격식 없이 그냥 그에게 저주를 날릴 수 있기를 소망하면서 세베루스는 짧은 고갯짓으로 답했다.

“우리가 지금 지팡이를 들어 올리고 있는 것이 일반적으로 전투에 임하는 자세입니다.” 록허트가 학생들에게 말했다. 세베루스는 명예로운 얼간이처럼 굴면서 적에게 선제공격할 기회를 주지 않는 것이 낫다고 굳이 말해주지 않았다. 그의 슬리데린들은 이미 알고 있었고, 다른 학생들도 결투에서 몇 번 패배하다 보면 알게 될 것이다. 아마 그리핀도르들은 끝까지 깨닫지 못하겠지만.

“하나!” 록허트가 카운트다운을 시작했다. “둘—셋!”

“엑스펠리아르무스,” 록허트가 셋, 의 음절을 미처 끝맺기도 전에 세베루스는 내뱉었다. 아마도 그는 그 주문에 필요 이상으로 힘을 실었을 것이다. 밝은 주홍색의 빛이 무대를 가로질러 날아가 록허트의 가슴에 명중했고, 그의 몸은 15피트 정도 공중을 날아가서 벽에 부딪쳤다. 그는 털썩, 소리와 함께 바닥으로 미끄러져 축 늘어졌다. 드레이코와 그 친구들이 환호성을 질렀다.

“어, 그래서, 다들 잘 보았겠죠.” 록허트가 비틀비틀 몸을 일으키며 헐떡였다. 그의 머리카락이 어수선하게 뻗쳐 있었다. “어, 무장해제! 내 지팡이가—오, 브라운 양, 고마워요—”

“아주 멋진 시범이었습니다, 스네이프 교수.” 록허트가 무대로 쩔뚝거리며 올라오면서 말했다. “비록, 제가 감히 말씀드리자면, 무엇을 하시려고 하는지는 꽤 명백했지만요. 만약 제가 막으려고만 했다면 손쉽게 막을 수 있었을 겁니다…”

세베루스는 그를 죽이기로 결심했다. 여기서는 안 되겠지만, 언젠가 어디선가 반드시. 그 전파가 마침내 록허트의 주파수에 맞추어 수신된 모양인지, 그는 잽싸게 말을 돌렸다. “그럼 이제 학생들의 연습을 좀 보도록 할까요?”

그래서 세베루스는 안락한 무대를 떠나 지옥에서 온 학생들의 무리 한가운데로 파고들어야만 했다. 그는 곧장 그레인저와 소녀에게로 향했다. 두 사람은 고개를 들어 불안하고 경계심 어린 얼굴로 그를 보았다.

“너희 둘,” 그는 두 사람을 가리켰다. 만약 둘 중 하나가 주문을 제대로 해낼 수 있다면—최소한 그레인저의 경우에는 있을 수 있는 일이었다—다른 한 명은 기껏해야 지팡이를 잃는 것으로 끝날 것이다. “같이 조를 짜라. 위즐리, 너는 말포이 군과 파트너를 하도록.”

드레이코가 우쭐대며 걸어왔다. 기대에 찬 듯한 그 얼굴에 위즐리의 주근깨투성이 얼굴이 음산하게 가라앉았다. 만약 위즐리의 예측불가능한 지팡이가 나르시사와 루시우스의 소중한 후계자에게 되돌릴 수 없는 상처를 입히기라도 한다면, 두 사람 다 세베루스에게 한 소리 하려 들 것이 분명했다. 하지만 아들이 걱정되었다면, 루시우스는 호그와트에서 음모를 꾸미기 전에 먼저 신중히 생각했어야만 했다. 그리고 위즐리의 지팡이는 오히려 역효과를 내어 위즐리 자신을 공격할 가능성도 있었다.

“내가 듣기로 주문은 _엑스펠리아르무스_ 야.” 그레인저가 소녀에게 말하고 있었다. 그녀는 제법 감탄스러울 정도의 정확성으로 세베루스의 동작을 따라 하고 있었다. 그는 그렇게 말해줄 수도 있었지만 하지 않았다.

“자, 이제,” 록허트가 무대에서 말하고 있었다. “서로에게 무장해제 주문을 쏘는 겁니다—오로지 무장해제 주문만 써야 해요!”

세베루스는 그 주의사항이 지켜질 거라고는 믿지 않았다. 위즐리와 드레이코가 지팡이를 쥐고 있는 모습은 그들이 알고 있는 가장 끔찍한 주문을 예고하는 듯했고, 그의 주변에서 들려오는 혼란스러운 웅성거림 속에서 주문을 제대로 발음하고 있는 것은 그레인저와 소녀뿐이었다.

“—셋!” 록허트가 외쳤다.

고막이 터질 것 같은 폭발음이 연달아 창틀을 뒤흔들었다. 머리 위에서 떠다니는 촛불들 가운데 삼 분의 일 가량이 훅 꺼졌다. 다양한 색의 연기구름이 이곳저곳에서 솟아올랐다. 래번클로 6학년들이 모여 있는 쪽에서는 까마귀 떼가 날아올랐다. 세베루스가 불꽃쇼의 잔상들을 시야에서 지우기 위해 눈을 깜박거리는 동안, 위즐리는 숫제 지팡이를 던져버리고 드레이코에게 헤드락을 걸어 바닥을 뒹굴었다. 그때 무언가 세베루스의 팔을 치고 떨어졌다. 그레인저 양의 지팡이였다.

“그만! 그만!” 록허트가 무대 위에서 손을 파닥거리면서 울부짖고 있었다.

이런 멍청한— “피니트 인칸타템!” 세베루스는 연회장 안을 어지럽히는 주문들을 한꺼번에 취소했다. 여전히 연기로 희뿌연 공기가 여전히 어수선한 연회장 안을 메우고 있었지만, 효과 없는 주문을 외치는 소리나 잘못 쏘아진 마법에 맞아 지르는 비명은 더 이상 들리지 않았다. 위즐리와 드레이코는 여전히 바닥을 굴러다니고 있었다.

세베루스는 몸을 숙여 두 사람을 떼어놓았다—최소한 떼어놓으려고 시도는 했다. 두 사람은 그에게 붙잡힌 채로도 기를 쓰고 서로를 할퀴며 떨어질 생각을 않았다. 그러던 중 네 개의 작은 손이 느닷없이 나타나 위즐리의 팔을 한쪽씩 붙잡았다. 소녀와 그레인저가 그를 끌어내고 있었다.

두 사람이 떨어진 후 세베루스는 드레이코를 놓아주었다. 드레이코는 곧장 돌바닥 위에 떨어져 있던 제 지팡이를 향해 달려들어, 주워들고는, 위즐리를 향해 휘둘렀다. “세르펜소티아!” 그가 외쳤다.

검은 줄기가 위즐리에게로 쏘아져 나갔다. 하지만 중간쯤 가서 그것은 거대한 킹코브라로 변하면서 추진력을 잃고, 아치를 그리며 바닥으로 떨어졌다. 코브라는 세베루스의 팔만큼 굵었다. 그 뱀은 똬리를 튼 상태로 바닥에 떨어져, 한순간 혼미한 듯 움직이지 않았다. 곧이어 그것은 똬리를 풀고, 머리를 들어 목깃을 펴기 시작했다.

주변에 둘러선 학생들이 비명을 질렀다. 드레이코는 번쩍이는 눈을 하고, 입술에서 피를 흘리며 서 있었다. 그는 다시 지팡이를 들어 올리려 했지만, 세베루스가 그의 손을 붙잡고 밀쳐냈다. 코브라는 아직 누구도 노리고 있지 않았다. 처음 몇 초 동안, 감사하게도 그것은 갈피를 잡지 못하는 것처럼 보였다. 세베루스가 그것을 소멸시키기 위해 움직이려는 순간—

“제가 하지요!” 록허트가 외쳤다. 세베루스는 그 얼간이가 빌어먹을 뱀을 향해 밝은 노란색의 빛줄기를 쏘아 보내는 것을 경악해서 바라보았다. 코브라는 공중에 내동댕이쳐졌다가, 다시 바닥에 거세게 부딪혔다. 그러고 나서도 그것은 겉으로 보기에 멀쩡했고 이제 단단히 화가 나 있었다. 분노에 찬 뱀은 주위에 있는 것 중에서 가장 가까운 목표물을 향해 몸을 돌렸는데—하필이면 그것이 그레인저였다. 그녀의 지팡이는 세베루스가 가지고 있는데…

그리고 엿같게도 릴리의 딸이 그레인저를 뒤로 밀쳐내고 나섰다. 그녀는 단호하고 사나운 얼굴로, 마치 빌어먹을 코브라를 상대로 말싸움이라도 하려는 것처럼 입을 열었다—

그리고 길게, 끊기지 않는 음절로 쉭쉭거리기 시작했다.

그 뱀은 혼란에 빠진 것처럼 움직임을 멈췄다. 소녀는 이제 그레인저를 완전히 자기 뒤로 보내놓고, 다시 한 번 쉭쉭거렸다. 그녀의 눈은 코브라에게 고정되어 있었다. 마치 그것이 자기에게 복종하기를 기대하는 것처럼. 그녀의 목소리로 발음되는 그 음절들은 차가운 전기처럼 세베루스의 등골을 휩쓸고 지나갔다. 그 소리는 잔물결처럼 연회장을, 그 안을 메운 학생들을 지나쳐갔다. 이제 연회장 안은 고요했다. 그들은 세베루스처럼 그 소리를 직접 들어본 적은 없을 것이다. 하지만 그들도 그것이 무엇인지 짐작은 할 수 있을 것이다…

코브라는 몸을 뒤로 물리며 목깃을 접었다. 갑작스럽게 유순한 모습이었다. 세베루스의 손가락 끝은 얼음처럼 차가웠다.

“에바네스코.” 그의 주문에, 뱀은 증발하듯 무존재로 화했다. 바람에 휘날리는 잿더미처럼 그렇게.

소녀는 긴장을 풀었다. 그녀의 표정에는 안도와 만족감이 뒤섞여 있었다. 그러고 나서야 그녀는 모두가 자신에게 보내고 있는 시선을 알아차렸다. 마치 그녀가 연회장 안에서 가장 불길한 존재라는 듯한 그 시선들을 느끼고, 소녀는 눈을 깜박였다. 그들이 만든 작은 원 바깥에서, 속삭임은 이윽고 분노와 공포로 가득한 중얼거림으로 진화하며 허공을 진득하게 메웠다.

코에서 흘러나온 피가 턱을 지나 셔츠를 붉게 물들이고 있는 위즐리가, 진지하고 결의에 찬 얼굴로 그녀의 소매를 붙잡고 군중 바깥으로 끌어냈다. 군중은 닿기라도 하면 큰일이라도 나는 것처럼 쫙 갈라져 비켜섰다. 소녀는 당황한 것처럼 보였다, 당연히 그렇겠지, 빌어먹을 페투니아에게 길러져, 필시 아무것도 모를 터이다…

“그레인저 양,” 그는 그레인저가 다급히 그의 옆을 스쳐 지나갈 때 냉랭하게 불러세웠다. “지팡이를 챙겨라.”

“오—감사합니다, 교수님—” 충격을 받은 듯, 혼란스러운 얼굴로, 그녀는 지팡이를 받아들고 위즐리와 소녀를 따라잡기 위해 달려갔다.

드레이코는 입을 살짝 벌린 채 그들의 뒷모습을 멍하니 보고 있었다.

“음…” 록허트의 목소리가 무대로부터 들려왔다. “그럼… 오늘 모임은 이만 마치는 것으로 하지요…”

 

* * *

“파셀텅이라,” 덤블도어가 천천히 되뇌었다.

“그렇습니다.” 세베루스는 덤블도어가 _확실한가_ _?_ 라고 되묻지 않는다는 점에 감사했다. 덤블도어 역시 빌어먹을 편견 덩어리 그리핀도르이긴 했지만, 최소한 그는 의미 없는 말을 흘려대며 시간을 낭비하지 않았다. 뭐, 대개는. 덤블도어가 사랑이나 지혜 따위에 관해 떠들기 좋아하는 것은 사실이지만, 그래도 위기 상황에서 그는 언제나 핵심을 공략할 줄 알았다.

하지만 이번 위기 상황에 그는 거의 아무 말도 하지 않았고, 그것이 세베루스를 동요하게 만들었다. 덤블도어는 그의 보고를 듣고 불안해진 것처럼 보였다. 심지어 어둠의 군주의 지배 하에서 보냈던 나날들을 반강제로 떠올렸던 세베루스 자신보다도 더. 죽음을 먹는 자들의 발치에 그 사람의 애완 뱀들이 똬리를 튼 가운데, 그 사람이 뱀들에게 쉭쉭거리며 속삭이는 소리를 듣고 있어야 했던 그 기나긴 밤. 죽음을 먹는 자들이 그동안 어디에 있었는지, 무엇을 하고 있었는지 보고하는 동안, 그 뱀들은 마치 거짓의 냄새를 맡아내려는 듯이 움직였었다…

덤블도어의 얼굴은 불꽃을 향했지만, 시선은 그것을 비껴가 먼 곳을 보고 있었다. 그는 오른손의 손가락으로 왼쪽 손등을 천천히 문질렀다. 세베루스가 알기로 그 동작은 무언가 걱정스러운 일에 대해서 생각할 때 덤블도어의 버릇이었다.

“이게 무슨 뜻이라고 생각하십니까?” 세베루스가 단도직입적으로 물었다.

덤블도어는 당장은 대답하지도, 그를 쳐다보지도 않았다. 한참 후 그가 돌아보았을 때, 그의 눈빛은…걱정스럽지는 않았지만, 불가해한 빛을 띠고 있었다.

“파셀텅은 희귀한 재능이지.” 덤블도어가 마침내 입을 열었다. “슬리데린 그 자신의 핏줄을 따라 전해져 내려왔다고들 하는.”

“그가 가장 유명하기는 하지만, 저는 솔직히 그가 유일하게 그 능력을 소유한 마법사였다고는 믿지 않습니다.” 그 능력은 소유자 스스로 드러내지 않는 한 알아보기 어려웠다. 대외적 이미지에 신경을 쓰고 싶은 어떤 마법사나 마녀도 파셀텅 능력을 비밀에 부쳤을 것이다. 역사서에 기록된, 스스로 파셀텅이라고 주장한 사람들은 거의 다 사기꾼이었다.

“제임스 포터는 파셀마우스가 아니었네.” 덤블도어가 다시 난롯불로 시선을 옮기며 말했다.

세베루스는 슬슬 신경이 곤두서기 시작했다. 뭐, 그의 신경은 언제나 곤두설 준비가 되어 있기는 했다. “열성유전일 수도 있지요.”

“열성유전?” 덤블도어가 눈썹을 치켜세웠다. 세베루스는 덤블도어가 모르는 것을 자신이 알고 있을 때면 늘 그렇듯 순간적으로 기이한 단절감을 느꼈다.

“머글 유전학에서 쓰는 말입니다.” 그는 한쪽 손가락으로 의자 팔걸이를 두드리며 답했다. “제 얘기는, 그 능력이 수 세대에 걸쳐 발현되지 않고 후대에 전해질 가능성도 있다는 겁니다. 포터가 파셀마우스가 아니었다고 해서 그의 핏줄에 그 능력이 존재하지 않는다고 말할 수는 없습니다.”

“내가 알기로는 포터 가문의 그 누구도 그 능력을 보인 적이 없었네.” 덤블도어가 말했다. “그리고 그녀가 릴리로부터 능력을 물려받았을 리도 없지.”

“만약 그녀의 핏줄에 그 능력의 유전인자가 없다면, 대체 어떻게 그녀가 망할 파셀마우스일 수가 있겠습니까? 그런 능력은 아무 이유 없이 그냥 나타나는 게 아니잖습니까.”

“아니지.” 덤블도어가 조용히 답했다. “그런 능력이 아무 이유 없이 그냥 나타나지는 않네.”

그는 분명 무언가를 말하지 않고 있었다, 어쩌면 하나 이상의 무언가를. 지긋지긋한 톱니바퀴 속의 또 다른 빌어먹을 톱니바퀴, 알 만했다.

“무슨 생각을 하시는지 좀 알았으면 좋겠군요, 교장선생님.” 그는 차갑게 내뱉었다.

“아무래도 그렇겠지, 알고 있네.” 덤블도어가 맞장구쳤다. 또 한 번 불가사의한 표정을 지으며. 마치 세베루스가 제대로 내보이지 않는 무언가를 읽어낸 사람처럼.

“대체 무슨 말씀을 하시고 싶은 겁니까?” 세베루스가 쏘아붙였다.

덤블도어는 고개를 흔들었다. 이제 그는 희미하게 미소를 짓고 있었다. 마치 최근에 들었던 즐거운 이야기라도 떠올리고 있는 듯했다. “자네가 걱정한다는 것은 알고 있네, 내 친구…”

세베루스는 찻잔을 깨지지 않을 만큼만 날카롭게 내려놓았다. 덤블도어의 얼굴에 아스라이 행복의 빛이 퍼져나가고 있었기 때문이다. 그 빛은 머지않아 빌어먹을 사랑의 지혜에 관한 또 하나의 역겨운 이야기가 닥쳐올 것이라는 신호였다.

“그리고 자네의 그런 점을 나는 존경하네.” 덤블도어가 신실하게 말했다. “이렇게 오랜 시간이 흐른 뒤에도—”

“그쯤 해두시지 않겠습니까?” 세베루스가 요청했다. “저는 조금 전까지 록허트와 머릿속에 똥만 찬 학생들을 상대하고 왔습니다. 심지어 문제의 학생들이 마음 내키는 대로 서로에게 공격마법을 날릴 수 있도록 허락된 자리에서요. 이제 남아있는 학기말 과제 채점만으로도 저는 방학 내내 충분히 속이 더부룩할 겁니다.”

순간 세베루스는 그가 드디어 덤블도어를 짜증내게 만드는 것에 성공했을지도 모른다고 생각했다. 하지만 노인은 금방 또 미소를 지었고, 세베루스는 속으로 한숨을 쉬었다.

“내가 말하고 다녀도 아무도 믿지 않을 테지.” 덤블도어가 명랑하게 말했다.

“다행스러운 일이죠.” 세베루스가 조소했다. “당신께서 확신하시듯 어둠의 군주가 돌아온다면 말입니다—사랑의 힘을 이해하는 죽음을 먹는 자는 죽음을 먹는 자라고 할 수 없을 테니까요.”

“물론이네.” 덤블도어가 말했다. “그런 사람은 죽음을 먹는 자가 아니지, 안 그런가?”

 

 

 

 

 


	9. 9장. 이 기쁜 성탄절에 (This, Our Christmas Day)

 

 

“헤어리 포터(Hairy Potter)가 슬리데린의 후계자라니… 무슨 말도 안 되는 소리야.”

팬지는 포터를 시기했다. 드레이코가 때때로 그녀의 이야기를 했기 때문이다. 팬지는 드레이코가 오직 자기에 관해서만 이야기하길 원했다. 그녀는 항상 포터가 얼마나 못생겼는지 끝도 없이 떠들어댔다. 포터의 악몽 같은 안경, 더더욱 악몽 같은 머리카락. 하지만 그녀는 가끔 한밤중에, 다른 룸메이트들이 자고 있거나 잘 준비를 하느라 바쁘다고 생각될 때면, 거울 속의 자신을 한참 동안 뚫어지게 쳐다보곤 했다. 마치 드레이코가 포터에게서 무엇을 보는지, 그것이 그녀에게는 없는 것인지 고민하듯이 얼굴을 만지작거리면서.

“뭐, 뱀의 말을 할 줄 아는 건 인상적이긴 하지.” 트레이시가 쿨하게 대꾸했다. 트레이시는 언제나 쿨하게 행동했고, 누구에게든 무심한, 대단치 않다는 듯한 시선을 보냈다. 가끔은 왼쪽 눈썹을 까딱 들어 올리기도 했다. 아무도 그녀가 눈을 똑바로 크게 뜬 것을 본 적이 없었다. 그녀는 포터에게 조금도 신경을 쓰지 않았다. 그녀의 말에 따르면, 포터는 그저 퀴디치를 좋아하는 멍청한 선머슴애일 뿐이었다.

팬지는 거울 속의 제 어깨 너머로 비치는 트레이시에게 눈을 부라렸다. “걔는 뱀의 말을 하는 척했던 것뿐이야. 구역질나는 사기꾼 계집애 주제에 으스대는 꼴이라니.”

트레이시가 눈썹을 움직였다. “그렇다면 그 코브라는 왜 그레인저를 가만 놔둔 걸까?”

“포터가 파셀마우스일 리 없어, 트레이스.” 팬지의 말투는 마치 절반이라도 온전한 뇌를 가진 사람이라면 누구든 그 사실을 알아차릴 수 있어야만 한다는 듯했다. “당연하잖아. 파셀마우스는 슬리데린만이 될 수 있어. 그런데 그 계집애는 바보 같은, 멍청한, 얼뜨기 그리핀도르 선머슴애일 뿐이야.”

“뭐 네가 그렇게 말한다면 그런 거겠지.” 트레이시는 별 관심 없다는 듯 답했다.

“그렇다는 걸 모두가 다 알아.” 팬지가 쏘아붙였다.

“드레이코도 포터는 아닐 거라고 하더라.” 다프네가 자기 화장대 앞에서 말했다. 그녀는 언제나 팬지와 트레이시 사이의 말다툼이 격화되기 전에 이렇게 조용히 끼어들었다. 다프네는 포터를 볼 때마다 진저리를 치며, 저도 모르게 제 머리로 손을 뻗어 노란색 긴 머리칼을 쓰다듬어 내리곤 했다. 물론 그녀의 머리는 항상 완벽하게 정돈되어 있었지만.

“고마워, 다피, 네가 말해주지 않아도 드레이코의 생각은 내가 잘 알아.” 팬지가 다프네에게 말했다. 그녀는 같은 슬리데린이라 할지라도 다른 여자애가 드레이코의 주의를 끄는 것을 견디지 못했다. “그는 언제나 내게 모든 것을 말해주거든.” 팬지는 브러시를 집어 들고 그녀의 긴 검은 머리를 빗어 내리는 의식을 시작했다. 매일 밤 양쪽으로 각각 백 번씩. “그는 후계자가 대체 누구인지 알고 싶어 해. 누구인지 알면 그 사람에게 도움을 줄 수 있을 테니까. 나도 그래. 잡종들의 멍청하고 못생긴 얼굴들이 싹 사라진 학교는 천국일 거야. 지금의 이 구질구질한 학교랑은 전혀 다르겠지. 지금은 잡종들이 온 사방에 나돌아다니는걸.”

“슬리데린에서는 그렇지 않잖아.” 트레이시가 쿨하게 말했다.

팬지의 입매가 딱딱하게 굳었다. 물론 그녀의 입매는 언제나 대체로 딱딱했다. “물론, 슬리데린에서는 그렇지 않지. 당연한 말을.”

모두가 슬리데린의 후계자가 대체 누구인지 알고 싶어 했다. 드레이코의 아버지는 후계자의 존재를 드레이코에게 알려주었으면서도, 그게 누구인지는 가르쳐주지 않았다. 고학년 슬리데린들은 고작 2학년밖에 되지 않은 여자애들과는 대화를 나누지 않았지만, 7학년 반장조차도 드레이코가 모른다면 아무도 모를 것이라고 인정한 상태였다.

밀리센트도 포터는 아닐 거라고 믿고 있었다. 하지만 누구도 그녀의 의견을 묻지 않았다. 그들은 결코 그녀의 의견을 묻는 법이 없었다. 그녀의 생각을 말해봤자 팬지는 그저 비웃고 쏘아붙일 것이 뻔했다.

팬지는 자신을 슬리데린 2학년 여학생들의 대표라고 생각했다. 트레이시는 혼혈이었고, 그것도 어머니가 마녀인 경우였다. 어머니만 마법사인 것이 아버지만 마법사인 것보다 더 나쁘다는 것을 모두가 알고 있었다. 다프네의 가문은 순수혈통이었지만, 너무나 가난해서 벌써 2대째 금고 밑바닥을 박박 긁어가며 버티는 중이라고 했다. 네 명이나 되는 딸들을 어떻게 결혼시킬 작정인지 알 수 없다고 밀리센트의 아빠가 말했었다. 그린그라스 씨는 도박을 너무 좋아해서, 캇파와 그라인딜로의 달리기 시합에서 캇파에게 걸어야만 한다고 해도 내기를 그냥 지나치는 법이 없었다. 그나마 그린그라스 집안의 딸들은 다들 아름답다는 것이 다행이었다.

벌스트로드 가문에서 밀리센트네 분파는 아무 영향력도 없었다. 팬지는 언제나 그것을 강조했다. 밀리센트의 엄마는 어느 날 갑자기 앞치마를 벗어 문가에 걸어놓고는 사라졌다. 그녀의 아버지는 아무 존경도 받지 못하는 직업에 종사하며 제대로 돈도 벌지 못했다. 그는 방문판매를 하면서, 자신의 딸에게 사주지 못할 만큼 비싼 스타킹을 팔러 다녔다. 어차피 그는 딸에게 무언가를 사주고 싶어 하는 사람도 아니었지만. 게다가 비단 스타킹이라니, 밀리센트에게는 너무 어울리지 않아서 우습지도 않을 것이었다. 모두가 그렇게 말하겠지, 팬지를 필두로.

며칠 전 팬지는 <마귀할멈과의 만남(Holidays with Hags)> 책을 들어 올리며 말했다. “이거 너 닮았다, 밀리.” 그리고 마치 대단한 농담이라도 한 것처럼 깔깔 웃으며 표지에 실린 사각턱의 여자 그림을 가리켰다.

“그러고 보니, 팬즈.” 트레이시가 덤덤하게 말했다. “클로디아 디어본이 너에 대해 하는 말을 들었니? 그 애 할머니가 키우시는 암컷 퍼그와 네가 닮았다더라. 걔가 한 말이야, 난 그냥 전달만 할 뿐이야.”

“맙소사,” 다프네가 말했다. “나 여드름 생긴 것 같애… 트레이스, 좀 봐줘…”

하지만 밀리센트는 자신이 그 책 표지에 실린 마귀할멈 그림과 정말 닮았다고 생각했다. 바로 그 사실이 그 농담을 한층 더 심술궂게 만들었다.

최소한 방학 동안에는 팬지와 떨어져 지낼 수 있다는 것이 위안이었다. 그녀는 더블린에 사시는 할머니를 뵈러 갈 예정이었다. 할머니 집에서는 생강쿠키 냄새가 났다. 그녀는 난롯가에 가지런히 늘어선, 움직이지 않는 크리스마스 카드들을 읽는 게 좋았다. 텔레비전 프로그램을 보는 것도. 그곳이 머글 아파트라는 점은 전혀 신경 쓰이지 않았다. 할머니의 머글 친구들은 마치 그녀가 아주 예쁜 소녀인 양 행동했고, 이렇게 사랑스러운 손녀가 있어서 정말 좋겠다며 할머니에게 말하곤 했다. 그리고 아파트 아래층에 사는 올리브라는 여자애도 있었다. 올리브는 할머니랑 알고 지내는 사이였고, 밀리센트가 그곳에 머무를 때면 종종 놀러와 그녀와 함께 이야기를 나눴다. 올리브는 그녀를 친구라고까지는 생각하지 않겠지만, 밀리센트에게 그것은 거의 친구를 가진 것과 같았다. 만약 조금만 더 서로를 알게 된다면, 서로를 좋아할 수도 있을 것 같은 사이.

“그 더러운 잡종 그레인저가 코브라에게 목을 콱 물어뜯기는 걸 못 봐서 어찌나 실망스러운지 토할 거 같아.” 팬지가 말했다. 결투클럽이 해산한 직후 드레이코가 했던 말을 거의 그대로 따라 한 것이었다. “스네이프 교수님이 고작 그 정도 일을 가지고 드레이코에게 그렇게 못되게 굴다니 믿을 수 없어.”

“그러게,” 트레이시가 읽던 책에서 고개도 들지 않고 말했다. “그건 진짜 과잉반응이었어. 슬리데린의 괴물이 언제라도 그레인저를 죽여버릴 수 있다는 걸 잊어버리신 게 아닐까?”

“드레이코는 슬리데린의 괴물이 해야 할 일을 거들었을 뿐인데 말야. 스네이프 교수님도 나서서 함께 돕지는 못할망정!”

“정말 그래. 교수님께 꼭 그렇게 말씀드려.”

“록허트가 그렇게 약해빠져서 정말 유감이야.” 그렇게 말하며 다프네는 끈적한 초록색 크림을 광대뼈 부근에 펴 바르고 있었다. 다프네는 고작 지난주에 열세 살이 되었을 뿐이지만, 이미 할머니의 티비에 등장하는 머글 흑백영화 여주인공처럼 보였다. “정말 무시무시하게 잘 생기긴 했는데.”

“나는 스네이프 교수님이 록허트 얼간이보다 더 잘생겼다고 생각해.” 밀리센트가 말했다.

다프네는 삐끗해서 초록색 크림이 가득 든 병에 팔꿈치를 담그고 말았다. 트레이시는 그녀의 책에서 눈을 들었다. 팬지조차 머리를 빗는 것을 깜박하고, 앉아있던 스툴에서 완전히 돌아앉아 그녀를 뚫어지게 쳐다보았다.

“뭐라고 생각한다고?” 팬지가 입을 헤 벌리고 물었다. 밀리센트는 팬지가 무엇에 더 충격을 받은 건지 감을 잡을 수 없었다—그녀가 말한 내용 자체인지, 아니면 그녀가 자신만의 생각이란 걸 갖고 있다는 사실인지, 아니면 그녀의 생각이 자기 생각과 너무 다르다는 것인지.

“나는 스네이프 교수님이 록허트보다 훨씬 멋있다고 생각한다고.” 밀리센트는 다시 한 번 말했다.

“아니, 그렇게 생각할 리 없어.” 트레이시가 말했다. “어떻게 그럴 수 있겠어?”

“아니, 난 정말 그렇게 생각해.” 밀리센트는 고집스럽게 되풀이했다. “록허트는 머리가 거꾸로 붙어 있는 거나 다름없어. 그가 떠드는 꼴을 보면 마치 뒤통수에서 입이 열려 떠든다고 해도 놀랍지 않을 거야. 두 손을 다 써도 자기 엉덩이조차 긁지 못할 걸. 어떻게 자기가 라플란드의 한 마을 사람들의 엉덩이를 다 긁어줬는지 떠들어대기나 하겠지. 그 사람은 잘생겨 보이기에는 너무 머리가 텅텅 비었어. 등신이라고.”

“농담하는 거지?” 다프네가 희미하게 물었다. 팬지의 입은 여전히 벌어진 채 다물릴 줄을 몰랐다.

“알았어.” 트레이시가 말했다. “록허트가 머릿속에 뇌 대신 양배추를 넣어가지고 다닌다는 점은 인정해. 하지만 스네이프 교수님은… 있지, 나도 그를 좋아해. 우리 모두를 챙겨주시니까. 하지만 그분은 드라큘라처럼 생겼잖아.”

“드라큘라가 뭐야?” 다프네가 물었다.

“뱀파이어.” 트레이시가 답했다.

“난 스네이프 교수님이 매력적으로 생겼다고 생각해.” 밀리센트가 말했다.

“그렇군, 넌 스네이프 교수님을 짝사랑하는 거구나?” 팬지가 말했다. 그녀의 얼굴에 익숙한 빛이 돌아왔다. 밀리는 커다랗고 멍청하지, 웃기지 않니, 라고 말하는 빛. “놀라운 발견인걸.”

“짝사랑한다고 말한 적 없어.” 밀리센트가 정직하게 말했다. “그가 등신 록허트보다 더 잘생겼다고 말한 것뿐이야. 둘은 똑같지 않아.”

“오 그러지 마,” 팬지가 짐짓 쾌활한 척하며 계속해서 말했다. “아냐, 우리에게까지 비밀로 할 필요 없어, 밀리. 우리는 언제나 널 도울 준비가 되어 있어. 두 사람의 아기 이름을 뭐로 할지 이미 정했니?”

“부디 팬지라고는 짓지 말아줘.” 트레이시가 받아쳤다. “난 그 이름 왠지 싫더라. 오, 이 자리에 있는 사람은 빼고.”

팬지가 표독스럽게 트레이시를 노려보았다. 다프네는 다른 사람들의 말이 들리지 않는 것처럼 혼자 말하고 있었다. “록허트가 오늘 입고 온 청록색 옷 예쁘지 않았니? 가장자리에 금박으로 장식한 거 너무 멋지더라… 그의 머리카락 색깔이랑 잘 어울려… 그 눈빛… 있잖아, 내 생각에 그 눈은 입고 있는 옷 색깔에 따라 파란색으로도 녹색으로도 보일 수 있는 것 같아.”

그녀가 룸메이트들과 포터와 그레인저 같은 친구 사이가 될 수 없는 것은 당연하다고 밀리센트는 생각했다. 팬지가 듣고 있을 때 입을 여는 건 언제나 좋지 않은 생각이었다. 솔직히 말해서, 만약 그녀의 룸메이트들이 록허트가 얼마나 멍청해 보이는지 보지 못한다면, 특히 스네이프 교수랑 비교했을 때에도 올바른 판단을 내릴 수 없다면, 그들의 기준도 별거 아니었다. 트레이시가 말한 대로였다. 스네이프 교수는 언제나 그들을 챙겨주었다. 만약 록허트가 자기 자신 아닌 다른 누군가에게 조금이라도 시선을 나눠준 적이 있다면, 그 대상은 픽시였을 것이다. 록허트는 포터처럼 유명한 사람이나 자기에게 사인을 부탁하는 사람, 자기가 얼마나 대단한지 말해주는 사람이 아니면 상대도 하지 않았다. 스네이프 교수는 모든 슬리데린 학생들의 휴가 계획을 알고 있었다.

 _중요한 것은 사람들이 너를 어떻게 대하는가이지_ _, 그들이 어떻게 생겼는가가 아니란다._

누군가 그렇게 말해주었다. 너무 오래 전 일이라 언제였는지도 기억나지 않지만, 그녀는 언제나 그 말을 기억했다. 그녀는 그 말이 진실이라고 믿고 싶었다. 진실이라고 믿었다. 그녀는 록허트의 환한 미소를 보아도 아무것도 느껴지지 않았다. 단지 그 이빨을 한 대 쳐주고 싶다는 것밖에. 하지만 그녀가 방학 때 집에 갈 사람들 명단에 이름을 올린 것을 보고 스네이프 교수가 “할머니 댁으로 가는구나?” 하고 물었을 때, 그때는 기분이 좋았다. 그리고 할머니의 친구들이 그녀에게 보낸 크리스마스 카드에 써준 다정한 말들을 보았을 때도. 그리고 올리브가 밀리센트가 가장 좋아하는 과목이 무엇인지 물어보았을 때도.

제일 친한 친구가 자신을 보호하기 위해 치명적인 독사 앞에 뛰어들어준다면 아마도 세상에서 가장 행복한 기분일 거라고, 밀리센트는 생각했다. 그런 친구가 있다면 좋을 텐데, 그녀는 생각했다.

* * *

크리스마스를 향해 가는 동안 내내 눈과 우박이 흩날렸다. 해리엇은 방학만을 기다렸다. 그녀와 허마이니와 론은 모두 호그와트에 남기로 했다. 그녀는 방학 중 텅 빈 교정을 기대하고 있었다. 방학이 되면 학교에는 자신을 손가락질하면서 들으라는 듯 속닥거리는 아이들도, 복도에서 그녀를 피해 다니는 아이들도, 그녀가 마치 끔찍한 전염병에라도 걸린 것처럼 대하는 아이들도 없을 테니까.

전염병의 이름은 슬리데린의 후계자라고 했다.

“나아질 거야,” 하고 허마이니가 다독여주었다. 그녀는 라벤더와 파르바티를 노려보고 있었다. 두 사람은 아무렇지도 않은 척, 슬리데린의 괴물을 물리쳐준다는 부적들로 자신들의 침대 주변을 도배해놓은 상태였다. “만일의 경우를 대비해서지, 물론,” 그녀들은 해리엇에게 말했다.

“슬리데린의 괴물이 정말 양파를 겁낼 거라고 생각해?” 해리엇은 그렇게 쏘아붙였다. 그리고 그 후 몇 시간 동안 그녀들과 말도 하지 않았다. 두 사람 모두 해리엇이 자신들에게 말을 걸지 않는다는 것에 안도한 것처럼 보였기 때문에, 결과는 별로 만족스럽지 못했다.

“그래, 나아질 거야.” 론이 되풀이해 말했다. 그가 노려보는 방향에는 잔뜩 겁먹은 얼굴로 무리를 지어 지나가는 후플푸프 1학년 학생들이 보였다. “이 비겁한 멍청이들이 방학 때 싹 다 집에 돌아가 준다면 훨씬 나아지겠지. 어디다 손가락질이야?” 론이 한 여학생에게 무례하게 소리쳤다. 그녀는 소스라치게 놀라 재빨리 그에게서 멀어지려다가 제 친구와 부딪쳤다.

얼마 안 있어 모두 짐을 싸서 호그스미드 역으로 가는 마차를 탔고, 해리엇, 론과 허마이니는 학교에 셋만 남은 듯한 기분을 느낄 수 있었다. 학교에 남은 사람들은 몇 명 되지 않았다. 그들은 울보 머틀의 화장실에서 폴리주스 마법약을 지켜보는 데 많은 시간을 썼다. 거의 항상 머틀이 그들 옆에서 울고 있음에도 불구하고, 해리엇은 점차 기분이 나아지는 것을 느낄 수 있었다. 그들은 곧 말포이에게서 비밀의 방에 대한 진실을 알아낼 것이다. 위험은 곧 물러갈 것이다…

몇 주가 지나고 머틀의 화장실에서 나오는 것을 퍼시에게 들킨 후부터, 그들은 돌아가며 한 명씩 화장실에서 먼저 나와 주위를 살피기로 했다. 크리스마스 당일, 그 결정을 다행스럽게 여길 만한 사건이 일어났다. 만약 그들 셋이 한꺼번에 복도로 나왔더라면, 말포이를 심문하기는커녕 그녀와 론이 학교에서 쫓겨나는 결과가 나왔을지도 모른다.

그때 해리엇은 당당하게 문밖으로 나섰다. 여자애가 여자화장실에서 나오면서 눈치를 보는 것도 이상했기 때문이다. 그녀는 아무 일도 없는 것처럼 문 앞에 서서, 마치 어느 쪽으로 갈까 고민하는 척, 왼쪽 오른쪽을 살폈다. 그때 목소리가 들려왔다.

실체가 없는 그 끔찍한 목소리가 아니라, 다른 목소리였다. 호그와트 학생들의 심장을 공포로 얼어붙게 만드는 그 목소리.

“그래서, 미스 포터,” 스네이프가 그녀의 머리 위에서 말했다. “대체 지금 무엇을 하고 있는 거지?”

해리엇은 그가 자신의 뒤쪽에 서 있다는 사실에 감사하며, 돌아서기 전까지 짧은 시간 동안 최대한 무해해 보이는 표정을 덮어썼다. 하지만 스네이프는 그녀를 믿는 것 같지 않았다. 오히려, 그는 마치 자신이 의심하고 있던 최악의 시나리오를 해리엇이 자백하기라도 한 것 같은 표정을 지었다.

“오, 안녕하세요, 교수님.” 그녀가 말했다. 마치 그들 두 사람이 이 앞에서 마주치는 것이 매일 있는 일인 것처럼. “저는 그냥…” 그녀는 페인트칠이 벗겨진 화장실 문을 향해 팔을 대충 휘저었다. “보시다시피.”

스네이프는 조롱하는 눈빛으로 문을 바라보았다. 문까지도 해리엇과 함께 턱도 없는 거짓말을 한다는 듯한 눈빛이었다. “과연.” 그는 한껏 비꼬는 어투로 대답했다. “그리고 이 특정한 화장실이 이 특정한 장소에 있다는 것은 지금 이 화장실을 이용하기로 한 너의 결정에 아무런 영향도 미치지 않았다는 말이겠지?”

그러고 보니—이곳에서 첫 번째 메시지가 발견되었었다. 노리스 부인과 도망치던 거미들. 스네이프도 기억하고 있는 것이 분명했다.

“급할 때는 어쩔 수 없잖아요…” 해리엇이 말했다. 정말 쪽팔리기 그지없는 일이었다. 선생님에게, 그중에서도 특히 스네이프에게 이런 이야기를 해야 한다니. 하지만 그렇게 하지 않을 경우, 그가 화장실 문을 열고 들어가 폴리주스 약을 발견하는 최악의 상황이 벌어질 수도 있었다. 록허트를 속여서 제한구역 안의 책을 빌릴 수 있는 허가증을 받아낸 것이 규칙에 어긋나는 일인지는 확신할 수 없었지만, 그녀와 론은 이미 학기 초의 일로 경고를 받은 상태였고, 제한구역 안에 있는 책에서 본 마법약을 만드는 행위는 그들을 충분히 문제적으로 보이게 만들 수 있었다. 어쩌면 퇴학당해도 할 말 없는 문제아처럼 보일 수도 있을 것이다. 그리고 만약 스네이프가 폴리주스 마법약을 보고 그들이 훔친 붐슬랭 뱀가죽과 연관을 지을 수 없다면 (거기서 다시 해리엇이 일부러 불꽃놀이를 던진 것까지 유추해내지 못한다면) 그는 스네이프 흉내를 내는 다른 사람일 것이 틀림없었다. 스네이프가 크리스마스 만찬장에서 아이들에게 고양이를 선물로 나눠줄 리가 없는 것만큼 분명한 사실이었다. 그리고 지금 스네이프의 얼굴에 떠오른 비웃음은 진짜 스네이프가 아니라고 하기에는 너무 사실적으로 비열하고 빈정대는 모양을 하고 있었다.

“포터 양, 내가 무슨 생각을 하는지 맞혀보겠나?” 스네이프가 물었다. 그가 묻는 모습으로 미루어볼 때, 해리엇은 자신이 그 생각을 알고 싶지 않을 거라는 데 무엇이든 걸 수 있었다. “내 생각에, 지금 이 상황은 누군가가 아마추어 탐정 놀이를 하면서 규칙을 어기는 것에 아주아주 근접한 것처럼 보이는데. 부디 바라건대, 교장선생님이 네가 규칙을 한 번이라도 더 어기면 어떻게 할 거라고 말씀하셨는지 기억하고 있겠지?”

“어떻게 이게 규칙을 어기는 거예요?” 해리엇이 얼결에 내뱉었다. 아무리 스네이프라도 지나친 억측처럼 들렸기 때문이다. 뭐, 최소한 지금 스네이프가 가진 증거만 가지고는 억측이 맞았다.

스네이프의 차가운, 의심 가득한 눈이 가늘어졌다. “내가 그 질문에 확실히 답할 수 있을 때까지 더 조사해보기를 바라나?”

해리엇은 정말로 그가 그러지 않았으면 했다. 하지만 자신이 규칙을 어겼다는 것을 암묵적으로 인정하지 않고서 그 말에 어떻게 대답해야 할지 그녀는 알지 못했다. 심장이 거세게 뛰는 것을 느끼며, 그녀는 해결책을 찾아 열심히 머리를 굴렸다, 그 어떤 해결책이라도 좋으니…

곧 그녀의 시선이 머틀의 화장실 문에 멈췄다. 심장이 더 빨리 뛰기 시작했다. 위험할지도 몰랐다. 재앙의 시작일지도 몰랐다… 론의 지팡이처럼 역효과를 낼 수도 있는 크나큰 도박이었다…

그녀는 제 안의 용기를 끌어모아 양손으로 꼭 붙들어 쥐고, 화장실 문을 향해 다가서서 손으로 그 문을 슬쩍 밀며 말했다. “보세요, 그냥 화장실일 뿐이잖아요.”

스네이프는 여전히 가늘게 뜬 눈으로 그녀를 보고 있었다. 그러더니 문을 끝까지 밀어 열고는 안으로 발을 들여놓았다. 그가 완전히 안으로 들어가 변기 칸의 문을 쾅쾅 열어젖히기 시작했을 때, 해리엇의 심장은 잠시 멎었다. 그녀는 폴리주스 마법약이 끓고 있는 칸을 쳐다보지 않으려고 안간힘을 써야만 했다.

그리고 스네이프가 그 문을 벌컥 열고 그 안을 노려보았다. 해리엇은 공포에 떨며 눈을 질끈 감았다. 끝이었다. 그녀는 퇴학당할 것이고, 영원히 더즐리네 집에서 벗어나지 못할 것이다…

머틀이 날카롭게 비명을 지르는 소리에 그녀는 눈을 번쩍 떴다. 스네이프가 그 다음 칸을 들여다보고 있었다. 그가 폴리주스 마법약을 보지 못하고 지나친 것이다.

“당신은 여자애가 아니잖아!” 머틀이 칸막이 안쪽에서 외치는 소리가 들려왔다.

“눈도 밝지,” 스네이프가 신랄하게 답하며 문을 쾅 닫았다. 그는 그녀를 뚫어지게 노려보며 다가왔다. 그의 눈이 말하고 있었다. 아직까진 그녀가 잘못한 것을 찾아내지 못했지만, 무언가 있다는 것을 그는 알고 있으며, 찾아내는 날에는…

그녀는 멍하니 그를 올려다보았다. 갑자기 그녀는 목을 부여잡고 싶은 욕망에 휩싸였다. 오래된 흑백영화에서 숙녀들이 크나큰 충격을 받았을 때 흔히 하는 것처럼.

“학생들은 혼자 복도를 돌아다녀서는 안 된다.” 그가 쏘아붙였다. “나를 따라와라.”

무슨 일이 일어났는지 알지 못한 채, 해리엇은 그를 따라 걸었다. 감히 뒤를 돌아볼 생각은 하지도 못했다. 스네이프는 텅 빈 복도를 걸어 그리핀도르 기숙사까지 가는 동안 내내 그녀를 노려보았다. 그리고 그녀가 초상화 구멍을 지나 안으로 들어가는 뒤통수까지 노려보았다. 뚱뚱한 숙녀의 초상화가 제자리로 돌아가 닫힌 다음에도, 해리엇은 페인트와 캔버스를 뚫고 그녀를 노려보는 그의 부리부리한 눈빛을 느낄 수 있었다.

감히 다시 밖으로 나갈 수는 없었다. 그녀는 기숙사 휴게실의 안락의자에 쓰러지듯 주저앉아서 입구를 지켜보기 시작했다. 15분쯤 지나서, 얼굴이 벌개진 허마이니와 얼굴을 찡그리고 있는 론이 올라왔다.

“어떻게—” 해리엇이 말을 걸었다.

“네 망토.” 허마이니가 속삭였다. 그녀는 아직 반쯤 제정신이 아닌 것처럼 보였다. “변기 위에 올라가서 우리 둘이랑 마법약 냄비 위로 망토를 덮어쓰고 있었어.”

“훌륭해.” 감탄과 안도감에 젖어 해리엇이 말했다. “진짜, 진짜 미안해—내가 아무것도 숨기는 게 없는 것처럼 행동하면, 그 사람이 물러설 줄 알았어. 그래서 화장실 안을 보여줬던 건데—”

“그 인간이 징그러운 의심병 환자인 게 네 잘못은 아니지.” 론이 힘주어 말했다. “그 자식은 뚱뚱한 숙녀 앞에서 우릴 기다리고 있었어! 믿어져?”

“스네이프라면, 충분히 믿어져.” 해리엇은 아슬아슬하게 그의 눈을 피할 수 있었다는 사실에 부르르 떨며 답했다.

“만약 교수님이 우리를 감시하기 시작한다면,” 허마이니가 입술을 짓씹으며 말했다. “말포이가 뭘 알고 있는지 캐내는 건 더 어려워질 거야… 어쩌면 오늘 밤에 결행하는 건 좋은 생각이 아닐지도 모르겠어. 어쩌면 스네이프가 관심을 잃을 때까지 기다려야 할지도…”

“그런 순간은 물론, 절대 오지 않을 거야.” 론이 말했다. “스네이프는 뒤끝이 제풀에 지쳐 늙어 죽을 때까지 뒤끝을 붙들고 있을 수 있는 사람이라는 데 돈도 걸 수 있어. 우린 말포이가 무슨 짓을 하고 있는지 알아야 해, 허마이니—그 늙은 뱀이 우릴 방해하게 둘 수는 없어.”

“그럼 우리 중 한 사람이 스네이프의 시선을 돌리고 있어야겠네.” 해리엇이 천천히 말했다. 두 사람이 깜짝 놀라 그녀를 쳐다보자, 그녀는 다시 말했다. “생각해 봐, 머리카락을 가장 쉽게 얻을 수 있는 상대는 크랩이랑 고일이야. 그럼 우리 셋 중에 한 사람이 남잖아. 그 한 사람이 가장할 다른 슬리데린 애를 또 찾아야 할 텐데, 그건 일을 너무 복잡하게 만들어. 특히 스네이프가 우리 주변을 맴돌면서 그거 흉내를 내고 있으면… 그거 있잖아, 그 천 개의 눈을 가진 괴물 이름이 뭐였지?”

“아르고스,” 허마이니가 재깍 대답했다. “하지만 그것의 눈은 백 개야, 천 개가 아니라.”

“그래.” 해리엇이 고개를 끄덕였다. “그거.”

“네 말이 맞는 것 같아…” 허마이니가 마지못해 인정했다.

해리엇은 용기를 내었다. “내가 할게. 내 말은, 내가 스네이프의 주의를 돌리는 역할을 맡을게. 그는 원래 나를 제일 싫어하니까, 내가 뭘 하는지 감시하고 있으면 너희 두 사람이 어디 있는지까진 신경 쓰지 않을지도 몰라.”

“맙소사, 해리.” 론이 나지막이 휘파람을 불었다. “솔직히, 나라면 차라리 슬리데린의 괴물과 맞서는 편을 택하겠어.”

 

* * *

세베루스는 소녀가 뭔가를 꾸미고 있다는 것을 굳이 수고스럽게 덤블도어에게 알리지 않았다. 덤블도어는 그저 미소를 지으며 눈을 반짝거리기나 할 것이다. 그는 미소와 반짝이는 눈을 감당할 만한 기분이 아니었다.

세베루스는 일반적으로 크리스마스 휴가를 즐겼다. 그의 ‘즐김’의 기준이 다른 사람들과는 조금 다르긴 해도. 다른 사람들은 크리스마스 휴가 동안의 그도 평소와 똑같이 무뚝뚝하고 성질 사나운 인간이라고 말할 것이다 (멀리 갈 것 없이, 그의 동료 교수들 대부분이 그렇게 말했다. 좀 더 두루뭉술한 표현으로 돌려 말하기는 했지만). 하지만 학생들 대부분이 집에 가고 없는 동안에는 그도 좀 더 긴장을 풀 수 있었다. 만약 그가 간절하게 원하지 않는다면 (물론 그는 절대로 원치 않았다), 동료들과 함께 대연회장에서 식사할 필요도 없었다. 그를 괴롭게 할 수업도 채점도 없었다. 한 마디로, 그는 대부분의 시간을 홀로 보낼 수 있었다. 그 시간은 그가 가까이 갈 수 있는 만큼 ‘만족’에 가까이 다가가 있는 시간이었다.

예년에는 그랬다는 소리다.

올해 성 안의 공기에는 추위만큼이나 강렬한 긴장감이 떠돌고 있었다. 그들 모두가 학생들을 생각해 최대한 가볍게 행동하려고 애를 쓰고 있음에도 불구하고 사정은 나아지지 않았다. 결투클럽은 아이들의 공포심을 조금이나마 달래주기 위한 시도였지만, 오히려 문제를 두 배로 불리기만 했을 뿐이다. 이제 슬리데린의 괴물을 두려워하는 것에 더하여, 모두가 슬리데린의 후계자가 누군지 안다고 믿었다. 마치 불순물이 수정을 뿌옇게 흐리는 것처럼, 떠도는 소문에 아드레날린이 스며들기 시작했다. 흥분과 공포가 뒤섞여 속삭임을 증폭시켰다.

말포이 부부가 크리스마스 전에 브뤼셀에서 돌아오지 못하게 되었다는 사실을 알고 나서 세베루스의 기분은 더욱 저조해졌다. 그들은 몇 주간 그곳에 사는 루시우스의 모친을 방문할 예정이었다. 나르시사는 그 방문을 너무도 불편하고 암울하게 여긴 나머지, 그녀의 아들을 그 상황으로부터 보호하기 위해 방학 동안 호그와트에 남아있도록 조치했다. 세베루스는 늘 그랬듯 올해도 말포이 저택에서의 파티에 초대받기를 바라고 있었다. 그러면 루시우스가 취해서 자신의 성공적인 술수에 대해 (혹은 무언가 뜻대로 되지 않은 불만에 대해) 떠벌리게 만들 수도 있을 것이었다. 하지만 루시우스는 얌전히 세베루스가 원하는 대로 행동해주는 대신 빌어먹게도 제 어머니의 소환에 응해 휴가 기간 동안 벨기에를 방문하기로 해버렸다. 최소한 루시우스도 휴가를 즐기지 못하리라는 것만이 작은 위안이었다.

그리고 언제나처럼, 그는 소녀를 걱정해야만 했다.

설사 그녀가 그 웃기지도 않는 순진무구한 표정을 지어 보이지 않았다 하더라도, 세베루스는 그녀가 단지 화장실을 이용하기 위해 바로 그 화장실에 얼쩡대고 있었다는 핑계를 단 1초도 믿지 않았을 것이다. 그녀는 온몸으로 규칙 위반의 기운을 뿜어내고 있었다. 어쩌면 그 머리카락이 문제인지도 모른다.

아니, 아니었다. 덤블도어가 석화된 크리비 녀석을 그녀에게 보여주었을 때 그 얼굴에 떠올랐던 표정이 문제였다. 그 얼굴은 말하고 있었다. _슬리데린의 괴물, 넌 나한테 찍혔어._

만약 소녀가 지금이든 나중이든 전설 속의 괴물을 사냥하겠답시고 나선다면, 그는 그녀의 영웅적인 그리핀도르 모가지를 졸라버릴 것이다.

지금 크리스마스 푸딩을 먹고 있는 그녀는 제법 순진해 보였다. 그녀는 그리핀도르 사자 무늬의 진홍색 울 스웨터를 입고 있었다. 소매가 너무 길어서 그녀의 (지나치게 마른) 손목 위로 둘둘 걷어 올려진 상태였다. 위즐리 집안의 아이들 모두 비슷하게 볼썽사나운 스웨터를 걸치고 있었다.

테이블 건너편에서 펼쳐지고 있는 사춘기 청소년 드라마를 그는 부분적으로 감지할 수 있었다. 드레이코는 무언가에 꽁해 있었다. 여자 위즐리는 어딘가 아픈 듯 음식을 깨작댔다. 호그와트에 다니는 그녀의 오빠들 중 제일 나이가 많은 위즐리는 래번클로 여학생에게 수줍은 눈길을 보내고 있었다. 그레인저, 위즐리, 그리고 소녀는 늘 그렇듯 모여 앉아서 무언가 비밀스럽게 속닥거렸다. 세베루스는 세 사람의 우정이 언제쯤 사춘기의 삼각관계로 발전하게 될지를 그려보았다.

그 순간 세 사람이 일제히 테이블 반대편을 향해 시선을 돌려, 그를 흘낏 살폈다.

그럼 그렇지, 그는 생각했다. 그는 자신이 지금 느끼고 있는 것이 만족감인지 불안감인지 종잡을 수 없었다. 세 사람은 이제껏 그가 지켜봐온 어린애들 중 누구보다도 생사를 넘나드는 상황을 만들어내는 데 능했고, 그 위험을 예측하고 막아주는 사람에게 조금도 고마움을 느낄 줄 몰랐다. 만약 세 명의 조그만 여드름덩어리들 중 하나가 릴리의 딸이 아니었더라면—만약 그가 지옥불까지 닿을 만큼 깊고도 무거운 빚을 지고 있지 않았더라면—그는 빌어먹을 애새끼들이 제 무덤을 파든 말든 그대로 놔두었을 것이다.

크리스마스 당일에 무슨 규칙 위반을 핑계로 삼아야 저놈들을 붙들어둘 수 있을까. 세베루스는 자면서도 학생들에게 징계를 줄 구실을 만들어낼 수 있었지만, 오늘은 일 년 중 단 하루, 덤블도어가 그의 학생 선도에 개입할지도 모르는 날이었다…

“이 크리스마스 크래커 어떤가, 세베루스?” 문제의 간섭하기 좋아하는 박애주의자 늙은이가 그에게 물었다. 그의 손에는 화려한 진홍색과 에메랄드색의 원통이 들려 있었다.

“평범한 크리스마스 크래커로 보이는군요.” 세베루스가 답했다.

모두가 함께 둘러앉은 긴 식탁에서 그의 맞은편에 앉아있던 미네르바가 눈을 굴렸다. 지금쯤이면 그녀는 이미 알코올이 들어간 에그노그를 꽤나 섭취한 상태일 것이다.

덤블도어는 그저 그를 향해 눈을 반짝거렸을 뿐이다. “내 생각도 그렇네! 자, 이걸 가지고 어떻게 해야 하는지 기억이 침침한 날 도와주지 않을 텐가?”

“잡고 계신 반대쪽 끝을 미네르바에게 건네고 그녀가 당길 때 같이 당기십시오.”

“하여간 재미없는 사람이라니까.” 스프라우트가 그의 팔을 가볍게 때렸다. 그녀가 의도했던 것보다 좀 더 세게 때렸을 것이다. 그녀의 양 뺨은 이미 쓰고 있는 모자의 가장자리에 달린 반짝이들처럼 새빨갛게 반짝이는 중이었으므로. 모자는 자칫하면 벗겨질 것처럼 위태위태하게 귓가에 매달려 있었다. “내가 같이 잡아당겨 줄게요, 알버스.”

“고마워요, 포모나.” 덤블도어가 얌전히 답했다. 그의 눈은 세베루스를 향해 웃고 있었다.

스프라우트는 그의 앞으로 몸을 기울여 크래커를 붙잡았다. 그것이 고막이 터질 듯한 펑 소리를 내며 열리고, 안에서 뿜어져 나온 붉은색과 녹색의 자욱한 연기에 그는 눈을 감아야 했다. 그는 무언가 살아있는 것이 그의 무릎 위로 떨어지며 똬리를 트는 것을 느꼈다—밝은 초록색의 가터뱀(garden snake)이었다. 그와 동시에 누군가가 그의 팔 위로 음료수를 쏟았다.

“오!” 다소 높은, 아직 어린 소녀의 목소리가 말했다. “정말 죄송해요!”

소녀가 그의 의자 옆에 서 있었다. 손에는 빈 잔을 쥐고 있었다. 그녀의 얼굴은 입고 있는 스웨터만큼이나 붉었고, 꼭 그만큼 어딘가 생뚱맞았다. 그녀의 표정을 보지 못했더라면, 세베루스는 소녀가 덤블도어에게 물어볼 게 있어서 왔다가 크리스마스 크래커가 폭발하는 소리에 놀랐다고 생각했을 것이다. 하지만 지금 소녀의 얼굴은 고의로 음료수를 엎질렀다는 자백이나 다름없었다. 하지만 그녀가 왜 그래야 했는지 그는 추리할 수가 없었다. 흠, 어쩌면 조그만 복수라도 하려고 한 걸지도 모른다. 어쨌든 그가 지난 학기 내내 그녀를 갈군 것은 사실이니까. 하지만 복수를 했다고 하기엔 그녀는 별로 즐거워 보이지 않았다. 정반대였다. 그녀는 마치 지금 그의 옆에 서있느니 차라리 달리는 버스 밑으로 뛰어들고 싶어 하는 것처럼 보였다.

“아하, 이 안에서 비가 내리는군요, 안 그래요?” 그렇게 말하고서 스프라우트는 반쯤 취한 목소리로 낄낄 웃어댔다.

아무 말 없이, 세베루스는 지팡이를 꺼냈다. 소녀는 눈을 크게 뜨고 지팡이를 뚫어지게 쳐다보았지만, 물러서지는 않았다. 그 지팡이가 그녀를 향했을 때, 혹은 향하는 것처럼 보였을 때조차도. 그는 그저 젖은 소맷자락을 말릴 생각이었지만, 동시에 자신이 그녀에게 주문을 쏠 것처럼 보일 때 그녀가 어떻게 행동할지 알아보고 싶었다.

소녀는 손 안의 잔을 꽉 쥐었지만 도망치지 않았다.

여전히 아무 말 없이, 그는 지팡이를 휘둘러 소매의 물기를 제거했다. 그의 침묵은 그가 바란 대로 소녀를 초조하게 만드는 데 성공하고 있었다.

“자아,” 덤블도어가 쾌활하게 끼어들었다. “다 잘 해결되었군요. 이런이런, 이 크래커에 들어있던 이 굉장한 선물들을 좀 볼까요! 세베루스, 벨기에 초콜릿 하나 어떤가? 해리엇도?”

“오—고맙습니다.” 소녀는 멍하니 답하며 덤블도어가 내민 진분홍색 상자에서 초콜릿을 하나 집었다.

벨기에 초콜릿과 뱀이라. 세베루스는 테이블 위로 흩어진 나머지 크래커 상품들을 뒤적거려보았다. 그 가운데 새끼사슴 형태의 트리 장식이 있었다. 그는 천천히 손을 뗐다.

“오,” 소녀가 다시 말했다. 그녀의 목소리는 좀 전보다 낮았고 손가락에는 초콜릿이 묻어있었다. “꿈에서 본 거랑 비슷하네요.”

“이거 말이니, 해리엇?” 덤블도어가 새끼사슴 조각을 집어 들며 물었다. 흰색으로 칠해진 유리공예품이었다.

“네, 계단에서 떨어진 날 밤에요.” 이제 그녀는 제 손가락에 초콜릿이 묻은 것을 깨닫고 그걸 다시 핥아먹고 있었다. “꿈을 꾸었는데, 별처럼 반짝이는 암사슴이 나오는 꿈이었어요. 정말 아름다웠어요.”

덤블도어가 세베루스를 흘끗 쳐다보았다. 세베루스는 잔을 만지작거렸다. 그 순간만큼은 평소의 신념을 버리고 물보다 좀 더 독한 무언가를 마셔보면 어떨까 생각했다.

“그럼 아마도 이건 네가 가져야겠구나.” 덤블도어가 소녀에게 말했다. 목소리에서 미소가 묻어났다. 시선의 가장자리에서 세베루스는 소녀에게 새끼사슴 장식을 건네는 덤블도어를 볼 수 있었다. “널 위한 선물 같으니까 말이다.”

“오,” 소녀가 네 번째로 내뱉었다. 이번의 ‘오’에는 놀라움이 깃들어있었다. “고맙습니다, 선생님.”

그때였다. 덤블도어와 눈을 마주치지 않기 위해 고개를 돌려 테이블을 스캔하던 세베루스는 그레인저와 위즐리가 사라졌다는 것을 깨달았다. 그 둘만이 아니라, 다른 학생들도 모두 떠나고 없었다. 소녀 혼자만 교수들과 함께 남아있었는데, 그녀는 딱히 서둘러 떠날 필요를 느끼지 못하는 것처럼 보였다. 이제 그녀는 덤블도어가 자기 옆자리에 빼준 의자에 얌전히 앉아서, 그와 함께 상자 안에 무슨 맛의 초콜릿들이 있나 살펴보고 있었다. (“헤이즐넛이랑, 제가 아까 먹었던 게 체리 크림이었던 것 같아요, 모로칸은 무슨 맛이죠?”)

그녀와 떨어지는 법이 없는 두 똘마니들의 부재에는 무언가 중요한 의미가 있다고, 세베루스는 확신했다. 하지만 소녀가 그의 눈앞에 있고, 죽음의 위기를 겪고 있지 않은 만큼, 그는 나머지 둘에 대해선 별로 신경 쓰지 않았다.

그 마음의 평안은 짧았다. 조금 지나자 덤블도어가 소녀에게 꿈에 등장한 암사슴에 대해 캐묻기 시작했던 것이다.

“그 사슴이 뭔가 특별한 행동이라도 하고 있었니?” 덤블도어가 냅킨으로 콧수염을 닦으면서 물었다.

소녀는 얼굴을 살짝 찌푸리고 생각에 잠겼다. “아니요, 그다지. 그냥 거기 있었어요. 저는… 제가 병동에 있다는 것은 알 수 있었어요. 하지만 꿈을 꾸는 것 같았어요. 저랑 그 사슴이 같이 병동에 있는 꿈이요. 그러더니 그것이 뭐랄까… 녹아내리는 것처럼 사라졌어요. 그건 정말… 그게 사라져버려서 저는 슬펐지만, 또 굉장히 행복한 기분이었어요…” 그녀는 말끝을 흐렸다. 부끄러워진 것처럼 보였다. 그러더니 짐짓 별거 아닌 체 부산스럽게 초콜릿을 하나 더 골랐다.

세베루스가 문지르고 있던 물잔에 박힌 에메랄드 중 하나가 그의 손톱에 긁혀 거슬리는 소리를 냈다.

“사실을 말하자면 말이다,” 덤블도어가 소곤거렸다. “나도 비슷한 걸 본 적이 있단다.”

세베루스는 물잔을 긁어내리다 손톱이 빠질 뻔했다. 저 영감이 설마하니 정말—

“선생님도 보신 적 있어요?” 소녀가 말했다. 그녀의 눈이 얼마나 커질 수 있는지 놀라울 지경이었다.

“보는 것을 허락받은 것은 몇 번 안 되지만,” 덤블도어가 답했다. “매번이 영광이었지.”

저 버릇없는 어린애를 계속 주시할 필요만 없었더라도, 세베루스는 그때 바로 자리를 떴을 것이다. 그는 덤블도어가 무슨 수작을 부리고 있는 건지 몰랐지만, 이 대화를 듣고 앉아있을 필요는 없었다.

“그럼 그건 유령 같은 건가요? 투명해 보였어요—하지만 유령보다 더 밝게 빛났는데…”

“유령 같은 것, 이라고 말할 수도 있겠지. 그것은 아주 강력한 마법의 조각이란다. 세상에서 가장 강력한 마법 중 하나지. 그리고 네가 본 것과 같은 형태를 가진 것은 아주 희귀하단다. 그걸 볼 수 있었다니 운이 좋구나.”

“어떻게 제가 볼 수 있었을까요?” 소녀의 목소리에 담긴 호기심은 너무나 확연했다. 하지만 세베루스는 소녀도 교장도 보고 있지 않았다. 그는 연회장 건너편, 문 양옆을 장식하고 있는 거대한 크리스마스트리를 응시하고 있었다. 이 고행과도 같은 대화가 어서 끝나기만을 바라며.

“그건 내가 대답할 수 없는 질문이구나, 얘야. 나도 모른단다. 하지만 짐작을 해본다면, 아마도 내가 방금 말한 아주 강력한 힘이 지금 너를 보호하고 있기 때문이 아닐까 생각할 수 있겠구나.”

소녀는 잠잠했다. 세베루스는 그녀가 이제 순순히 물러나 어딘가 다른 곳에서 말썽을 부리기를 바랐다. 그러면 그는 이 자리를 벗어날 수 있을 것이다—그리고 다시 잔인하고 옹졸해질 수 있을 것이다. 소녀와 덤블도어 모두에게, 그를 움직이는 동기는 오직 영혼을 쥐어짜는 것 같은 죄책감 하나뿐이라는 것을 분명히 할 수 있도록.

이제 덤블도어는 소녀에게 “얘야, 크리스마스를 즐기고 있니?” 하고 묻고 있었다.

“오, 그럼요, 선생님.”

“네가 지금 입고 있는 것은 위즐리 가의 스웨터 같구나. 그것은 제법 유명하단다, 알고 있었니?”

“위즐리 부인이 작년에도 제게 하나 떠주셨어요. 이거 엄청 따뜻해요.”

세베루스는 잠시 페투니아가 소녀에게 주지 않았던 그 모든 것에 따뜻한 옷도 포함되어 있었을까 상상해보았다.

“몰리 위즐리는 솜씨가 대단하지,” 덤블도어가 말했다. “나도 지난 세월 몇 번인가 크리스마스 선물을 마련하기 위해 뜨개질을 시도한 적이 있었지. 대체로 양말을 뜨려고 시작했는데, 왜냐하면 양말은 몇 개가 있든 언제나 더 필요하니까 말이다. 하지만 나는 도무지 발뒤꿈치 부분을 제때 만들지를 못해서, 결국 어쩔 수 없이 양말 대신 목도리로 선물하곤 했단다. 세베루스도 내가 뜬 목도리를 몇 개나 가지고 있지, 그렇지 않나, 세베루스?”

세베루스는 답례로 그에게 차가운 눈빛을 쏘아 보냈다. 덤블도어의 눈이 다시 반짝거리고 있었다. 소녀는 자칫 웃었다가는 벌을 받게 될까 두려워 웃지 않으려고 애를 쓰고 있는 것처럼 보였다. 지금 웃는다면 그는 필시 벌칙을 부과하긴 할 것이다.

“제게 주신 것에는 다행히 발뒤꿈치가 있었습니다.” 세베루스가 말했다. “하지만 제 다리 길이가 6피트쯤 된다고 착각하신 것 같더군요.”

덤블도어가 껄껄 웃었다.

“하지만, 이것 좀 보게, 얘야, 내가 네 시간을 너무 많이 뺏은 것 같구나.” 그가 마치 방금 전에야 시간이 얼마나 지났는지 퍼뜩 깨달은 사람처럼 말했다. 세베루스는 그 갑작스런 깨달음을 덤블도어가 꾸며내고 있다는 것을 알았다. 덤블도어는 머릿속에 분 단위까지 들어맞는 시계를 가지고 있었다. “네 친구들이 날 물리치기 위해 찾아오지 않은 것이 놀라울 따름이구나. 어쩌면 문 앞까지 왔다가, 내가 뜨개질 얘기를 늘어놓는 걸 듣고 현명하게 멀리 떨어져 있기로 결정했는지도 모르지.”

“아녜요,” 소녀가 말했다. 씩 웃을 때 그녀는 릴리처럼도, 포터처럼도, 두 사람을 합친 것처럼도, 혹은 둘 중 누구도 닮지 않은 것처럼도 보였다. 딱 꼬집어 무어라 말할 수 없는 웃는 얼굴. “제 생각에는 프레드와 조지가 퍼시에게 무슨 짓을 하려고 꾸미고 있었던 것 같아요—두 사람 작당에 론이랑 허마이니가 휘말린 게 분명해요. 하지만 저도 지금쯤은 가봐야겠어요. 초콜릿 감사합니다, 선생님, 이 장식도요—”

“별말을 다하는구나, 얘야. 늙은이와 놀아주어서 내가 고맙지. 아니 세베루스, 자네도 일어나려고?” 덤블도어는 세베루스가 의자에서 일어나는 것을 전혀 예상치 못한 사람처럼 놀라움 가득한 목소리로 물었다.

“네.” 그가 답했다. “이제 포터 양이 당신의 뜨개질 이야기로부터 도망쳐 나가게 되었으니, 다음 이야기는 저를 붙잡고 계속하시겠지요. 저는 나갈 수 있는 동안 여기를 나갈 겁니다.”

덤블도어는 대단히 즐거운 듯한 표정을 지었다. 소녀는… 놀라지도 불편하지도 않은 것처럼 보였다. 그가 예상했던 반응이 아니었다. 다시 보니, 그녀는 흡족해 보였다. 마치 그가 그녀를 따라 나오려고 한다는 사실에 안도한 것처럼. 이 녀석이 대체 무슨 일을 꾸미고 있는 걸까?

두 사람이 연회장을 나오자마자, 소녀는 그에게 말을 걺으로써 한 번 더 그를 놀라게 했다. “덤블도어 교수님이 진짜로 6피트짜리 양말을 떠주셨나요?”

“그래.” 세베루스가 짧게 답했다. “그 전의 12피트짜리에 비해서는 나아진 거였지.”

그녀는 침묵 속에서 중앙계단을 오르기 시작했다. 세베루스가 그녀를 뒤따라 올라가도 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 그가 그녀 가까이 맴도는 것에 놀라지도 않았다. 그렇다면 당장은 뭔가 말썽을 꾸미고 있지 않다는 건데… 하지만 세 사람은 머리를 맞대고 수군대고 있었다. 그녀와 다른 두 사람이…

아. 광활한 의심의 공간 안에서 한 가지 가능성이 명료하게 떠올랐다. 그레인저와 위즐리가 무언가 사고를 치는 중이었고, 소녀는 주의를 돌리는 역할을 맡고 있는 것이다. 하지만 그레인저와 위즐리가 하고 있을 일은 소녀가 불안해하지 않고 두 사람에게 맡겨둘 만큼 무해한 동시에, 세베루스가 알아채지 못하기를 원할 만큼은 위험한 일일 터였다. 그런 종류의 일이 뭐가 있을지 그는 생각해낼 수가 없었다. 소녀가 연회장에 더 오래 머무를 생각을 하지 않은 것으로 보아 세 사람은 명백히 다른 교수들에 대해서는 걱정하지 않았다.

그것이 무엇이든 사라진 붐슬랭 뱀가죽과 연관이 있다는 것에 그는 내기도 걸 수 있었다. 그렇다면 그날의 폭죽도 설명 가능하다. 하지만 세 사람이 무엇 때문에 고난도 마법약을 제조하고 있을지는 세베루스에게도 오리무중이었다. 소녀도 위즐리도 마법약에는 관심이 없었다. 그레인저가 열심히 하는 것도, 단지 그녀가 모든 것을 다 잘해내야 직성이 풀리는 성격이기 때문이라는 점 역시 대체로 확실했다.

“슬리데린의 괴물은 아마도 절 공격하진 않을 거예요.” 소녀가 뜬금없이 불쑥 내뱉었다.

세베루스는 자신의 코끝으로 눈을 내리깔고 소녀를 바라보았다. 이렇게 하면 대부분의 경우 그의 희생자들은 평정을 잃고 진짜로 하고 싶은 말을 두서없이 늘어놓기 마련이었다. 하지만 소녀는 그를 똑바로 마주 보고—상황을 전체적으로 고려할 때 제법 대담하게—말했다. “저는 혼혈이잖아요. 슬리데린의 괴물은 머글태생을 공격하게 되어 있고요, 그렇죠? 허마이니가 저보다 훨씬 더 위험에 처해있을 거예요.”

일순 불안한 표정이 그녀의 얼굴을 스쳤다. 하지만 곧이어 단호함이 다시 한 번 그 자리를 차지했다. 그날 밤 병동에서 그랬던 것처럼. 그런 것이었군. 소녀는 제 친구를 걱정하고 있었던 것이다. 그녀가 “머글 태생들을 향한 위협”이라는 추상적인 개념을 “허마이니 그레인저 개인의 위험”으로 이해하고 받아들일 거라고 그는 생각해본 적이 없었다.

“그 사실을 설명해주어서 내가 얼마나 기쁜지 모른다.” 세베루스는 소녀가 얼굴을 붉히기에 충분한 양의 비꼼을 담아서 대답했다. “그럼 포터 양, 말해주지 않겠나, 아무래도 내가 아무것도 모르는 축인 것 같으니 말이다—블러저가 너를 공격하고, 킹스크로스 역 승강장 입구가 네 앞을 막아선 이유는 뭐였지? 그리고—아, 그렇지, 이상한 집요정이 나타나 너에게, 다른 누구도 아닌 바로 너에게, 호그와트에 존재하는 엄청난 위험에 대해 경고한 적도 있지 않던가? 네 혈통이 너를 빈틈없이 지켜줄 수 있는데도 불구하고 말이다.”

소녀의 얼굴이 달아올랐다. “제 말은 다른 문제가 없다는 게 아니었어요. 그냥 슬리데린의 괴물이 저를 해치지는 않을 거라고 말했을 뿐이잖아요.”

“그래,” 세베루스가 차갑게 일갈했다. “전설 속에서나 존재하던 괴물이 복도에서 누군가를 마주치면 분명 그 사람이 마법사 혈통을 가졌는지 아닌지 한눈에 알아보겠지.”

“그게 그 전설의 요점이잖아요, 아닌가요?” 되묻는 그녀의 말투는 ‘그게 요점이잖아, 바보야’라는 말에 더 어울릴 듯했다.

“포터 양, 그것은 전설에 지나지 않는다. 전설이나 신화, 이야기 속에서 진실은 간결하게 포장되는 법이지. 하지만 현실에서 광인은 항상 부수적 피해를 입히는 것을 꺼리지 않는다.”

소녀는 어리둥절해 보였다. 계속 말하고 싶은 욕망, 광기어린 악으로부터 안전할 수 있는 조건 따위는 없다는 것을 그녀에게 확실히 이해시키고 싶은 욕망이, 완전히 이해하기에는 그녀가 아직 너무 어리다는 인식과 치열하게 대립했다.

“하지만 모두들 어차피 내가 슬리데린의 후계자일 거라고 말하는걸요.” 그녀의 목소리에서 희미한 분노의 응어리가 느껴지는 것은 기분 탓일까?

“그렇다면, 크리비 군에게 전설 속의 괴물을 보내 공격하고, 수탉의 피로 벽에 위협적인 메시지를 남긴 것이 네 짓이었나?”

“아니요, 당연히 아니—잠깐, 그게 수탉의 피였어요?”

그녀가 되물었을 때 세베루스는 자신이 방금 한 말을 다시 한 번 복기하고 있었다. 물론… 해그리드의 죽은 수탉들, 그것은 악의를 가진 인간이 저지른 일이었다… 하지만 무언가 더 있었다. 수탉에 관한 무언가, 계속 그의 의식을 자극하는…

“그렇다.” 그는 무심코 답했다. 머릿속에서는 계속 수탉과의 연관성을 찾는 중이었다.

“그야 당연히, 그런 짓을 저지른 건 제가 아니죠. 하지만 저는 뱀들과 대화할 수 있어요. 슬리데린이 그걸로 유명했다면서요, 그렇지 않나요?”

“그렇지?” 그는 반사적으로 대꾸했지만, 그의 정신은 다른 곳에 가 있었다. 생각이 꼬리에 꼬리를 물고 펼쳐졌다. 핵심을 향해 서서히 다가가고 있었다. 마침내 그곳에 다다랐을 때, 그가 이제껏 눈치채지 못했던 그 사실을 마주했을 때, 세베루스는 자신이 세상에서 제일가는 머저리가 된 것만 같았다. 죽은 수탉들—슬리데린—파셀텅—석화된 고양이와 사람… 덤블도어는 세베루스에게서 파셀텅에 대한 이야기를 듣자마자 결론을 도출해냈을 것이 분명했다. 어쩌면 그 전부터 알고 있었을지도 모른다.

슬리데린의 괴물은 우라질 바실리스크였다. 그 때문에 아무도 듣지 못하는 소리를 소녀 혼자 들었던 것이다. 다른 사람들에게 그 쉭쉭거리는 소리는 언어가 아니라 의미 없는 소음으로 들렸을 것이므로.

작은, 차가운 손이 그의 손을 잡았다. “교수님,” 아이의 목소리는 높고, 공포에 질려 있었다.

복도의 그림자 저편에, 한 사람의 몸이 바닥 위에 놓여 있었다. 유령의 불투명한 형체가 그 위에 둥둥 떠다녔다. 최초의 두려움으로 아득했던 순간에, 그는 잠시 그것이 바닥에 누워있는 누군가의 혼이 빠져나온 것이라고 생각했다. 그 직후 그는 그 형체가 그리핀도르의 유령 닉이라는 것을 깨달았다. 유령의 반쯤 잘린 목이 옆으로 대롱거리고 있었다. 그 얼굴은 텅 비어 아무 움직임도 없었다. 인간이 죽어서 저세상으로 사라졌을 때의 얼굴처럼.

아이가 그의 손에서 벗어나려고 몸부림치는 것을 느끼고서야 그는 자신이 그녀를 뒤로 밀치고 섰음을 인지했다.

“그 자리에 가만히 있어라.” 그는 으르렁거렸다. “그 목소리를 다시 들었나? 내 교실에서 징계를 받고 있을 때 들었던 그 소리?”

“아, 아니요.” 그녀가 부들거리며 대답했다. “바닥에 있는 게 누구죠? 설마 허마—”

“그레인저 양이라기에는 몸집이 크다.” 그의 말에 소녀가 안도감으로 휘청대는 것이 느껴졌다. “포터 양, 지금 그 목소리가 들리는지 말해라.”

그녀는 움직임을 멈추고 입을 다문 채, 귀를 기울이는 듯했다. 그리고 혼란스러운 목소리로 입을 열었다.

“안 들려요. 그런데 왜-?”

“나는 네 말을 믿을 수밖에 없으니, 확실히 하는 게 좋을 거다.”

“확실해요, 아무 소리도 못 들었어요. 제가 왜—”

그녀의 질문을 끝까지 듣지 않고, 그는 그녀를 자기 뒤에 잡아 둔 채 복도에 누워 있는 인영에게 다가갔다. 그 얼굴에 흩어진 머리카락은 길고 구불구불했다. 순간적으로 그는 소녀에게 잘못 알려준 것이 아닐까 걱정했다. 하지만 횃불 빛 아래 드러난 곱슬머리는 색깔이 달랐다. 그레인저보다 더 밝은색이었다. 그리고 그레인저 양은 오늘 푸른색 긴 원피스가 아니라 코듀로이 바지를 입고 있었다.

그는 학생의 얼굴에서 머리카락을 걷어낸 후 안도감으로 사지가 저릿해지는 것을 느꼈다. 석화되었을 뿐, 죽지 않았던 것이다.

학생이 죽지 않았을뿐더러, 소녀에게 시체를 보여주지 않게 되었으니 그 또한 다행이었다.

“누구예요?” 소녀가 가라앉은 목소리로 속삭이듯 물었다.

“페넬로페 클리어워터.” 그가 말했다. “래번클로 학생이다.” 그는 주머니에서 모든 교사들이 비상 연락용으로 들고 다니는 문스톤을 꺼내 덤블도어와 플리트윅을 소환했다.

“그녀는… 그녀도 머글태생인가요?”

“내가 알기로는 그럴 거다.” 그는 슬리데린 학생들의 이력이라면 전부 알고 있었지만, 다른 기숙사 학생들에 대해서는 그만큼 알지 못했다. 하지만 그가 아는 한 클리어워터라는 성씨의 마법사 가문은 존재하지 않았다.

“닉에게는 무슨 일이 일어난 거죠?” 소녀가 물었다. 유령의 불투명한 빛이 그녀의 안경에 반사되고 있었다. 유령은 제자리에서 천천히 회전하고 있었지만, 그 밖의 움직임은 보이지 않았다.

세베루스는 유령과 가까이 있는 것과는 전혀 무관한 소름이 등줄기를 달려내려가는 것을 느꼈다. 만약 바실리스크가 이미 죽은 존재를 죽일 수도 있다면…

“제 말은,” 그녀가 말을 이었다. “죽은 것처럼 보이는데요… 제 말은, 물론 그는 죽었죠, 유령이니까요. 하지만 지금 그는—”

“네가 무슨 뜻으로 말했는지는 안다, 포터 양.”

소녀의 얼굴은 아주 창백했다. “사람을 두 번 죽일 수 있는 것이 대체 뭐가 있죠?”

그들의 뒤에서 돌바닥에 부딪치는 발소리가 들려왔다. 덤블도어와 플리트윅이었다. 혼란과 우려가 뒤섞여 있던 그 둘의 얼굴이, 소환된 자리의 광경을 마주하면서 변하고 있었다.

“안돼,” 플리트윅이 나직하게 중얼거렸다. 세베루스는 그가 소리 내 말하려고 한 것이 아니라는 것을 알 수 있었다.

“석화된 것뿐입니다.” 세베루스가 무뚝뚝하게 말했다. 그는 덤블도어를 보고 있었다. 덤블도어의 표정은 엄숙했다. 아예 엄숙함이 아우라처럼 그를 둘러싸고 있었다. 그리핀도르 유령의 진주빛 형체가 반사하는 빛 속에서, 그 엄한 기운은 손에 잡힐 것처럼 생생했다.

“이 상태로 발견했나?” 그의 물음에 세베루스는 간명하게 고개를 끄덕였다. 덤블도어는 표정을 누그러뜨리지 않은 채 소녀에게 시선을 돌렸다.

“해리엇이 기숙사로 돌아가야 할 것 같군.” 잠시 후 덤블도어가 말했다. 그의 목소리에는 다시 상냥함이 돌아와 있었다. “세베루스, 자네가 괜찮다면-?”

세베루스는 고개를 끄덕이고, 소녀를 데리고 그녀의 기숙사로 향했다. 다음 복도에서 두 사람은 폼프리 부인과 마주쳤다. 그녀는 그들이 막 떠나온 자리를 향해 서둘러 가는 중이었다. 얼굴에 낙담과 분기가 가득했다. 미네르바와 스프라우트도 같이 있었다. 소녀가 같이 있었기 때문에 세 사람은 그에게 아무 말도 하지 않았지만, 그와 소녀가 곁을 지나칠 때 그녀들의 표정은 조금 흔들렸다.

그리핀도르 탑으로 가는 나머지 시간 동안 소녀는 잠잠했다. 제대로 훈련받은 어른들에게 뒷일을 맡기라고 소녀에게 말해두는 것이 좋을지 세베루스는 줄곧 고민했다. 그런 말을 해봤자 별 도움이 되지 않을 것은 분명했다. 릴리와 포터 두 사람 모두 다른 사람보다는 자기 자신의 판단을 더 믿는 부류였고, 세베루스 자신 또한 다른 이들의 조언을 참고 들어줄 인내심이 없는 인간이라서 그 사고방식을 이해할 수 있었다. 두 사람을 닮은 소녀에게 얌전히 있으라고 말해봤자 오히려 반항심이나 부추길 것이 뻔했다.

 _허마이니는 아니죠, 그렇죠_ , 하고 말했던 그 두 번의 순간에, 그녀의 얼굴과 음성이 어땠는지를 그는 떠올렸다. 그는 위험이 코앞에 닥쳤음을 감지했다. 마치 그들 모두가 교차로에 서 있지만, 오직 그 혼자만이 다른 하나의 길을 볼 수 있는 것 같았다. 그리고 소녀를 더 안전한 길로—그녀가 저 빌어먹을 거대한 바실리스크를 잡으러 떠나지 않는 길로 인도할 수 있는 방법은 아직 제대로 형체조차 갖추지 못해서, 그가 잡아내려는 순간 손가락 사이로 빠져나가 버렸다.

“모두들 제가 슬리데린의 후계자라고 생각하고 있는 거죠,” 그녀가 불쑥 말했다.

너무나 예상 밖의 발언에 세베루스는 하마터면 ‘무슨 약이라도 한 거냐’라고 대꾸할 뻔했다. 대신 그는 “십 분 전쯤 본인이 직접 내게 그렇다고 말해주지 않았나, 포터 양?” 이라고 답할 수 있었다.

그녀는 흘끗 눈을 올려 그를 쳐다보고, 곧 시선을 돌려 뚫어지게 허공을 쳐다보았다. 그리고 그는 그녀가 진짜로 하고 싶은 말을 이해했다.

“다른 교수들을 말하는 건가? 포터 양, 터무니없는 소리는 그만두어라.”

“조금 전에 저를 쳐다보시는 눈빛들을 저도 봤어요.” 그녀는 불같은 반항기가 가득한 눈빛으로 대꾸했다.

세베루스는 그녀가 하는 말이 얼마나 말도 안 되는지를 조목조목 따지기 위해 입을 열었다…가, 결투클럽 직후에 대화를 나눌 당시 덤블도어가 불안한 듯 입을 다물었던 것을 기억해냈다. 말도 안 되는, 설마 그가 정말로-?

“만약 그들이 정말 그렇게 우둔하다고 하더라도,” 그는 말했다. “너에게는 알리바이가 있지 않으냐? 너는 조금 전까지 대연회장에 있었고, 그 뒤로는 나와 함께 있었지. 네가 했을 방도가 없구나.”

그녀는 눈썹을 모으고 다시 한 번 그를 올려다보았다. 그리고 놀랍게도, 그녀의 표정이 밝아졌다. 이제껏 그가 한 말에 이처럼 안도한 표정을 짓는 학생은 슬리데린 외에는 없었다. 그리핀도르 중에서는 더더군다나 없었다.

“제가 아니라고 증언해주실 거예요?” 그녀가 불안한 듯 물었다. 그리고 그는 소녀가 어리다는 것을 체감했다. 혹은, 어리다는 것이 어떤 의미인지를 다시 한 번 체감했다.

“네가 원한다면.” 그는 말했다.

소녀는 재빨리, 열정적으로 고개를 끄덕였다. 그는 그녀가 걱정하는 원인이 뭘지 생각했다. 아직 어려서, 선생인 그가 그녀의 알리바이를 증명해주지 않을 리 없다는 걸 모르기 때문일지, 아니면 그가 오로지 그녀를 괴롭히기 위해 거짓말도 할 수 있을 만큼 옹졸하다고 믿기 때문일지. 후자라 할지라도, 사실 그녀를 탓할 수는 없었다.

뚱뚱한 숙녀는 세 명의 15세기 플랑드르 수녀들과 함께 술을 마시는 중이었고, 소녀가 주장하는 룸펠슈틸츠헨(Rumplestiltskin)이 암호라는 것을 믿지 않았다. 그녀는 술 작작 처마시고 망할 초상화 구멍이나 열라는 세베루스의 말에 취중에도 기분이 잔뜩 상한 듯 보였지만, 마침내 소녀를 탑 안으로 들여보내 주었다.

세베루스는 덤블도어를 찾아 그가 무슨 생각을 하고 있는지 캐내기 위해 자리를 떴다.

 

 

 

 

 


	10. 10장. 뱀의 왕 (King of Serpents)

 

 

그는 복도에서 덤블도어를 찾아내려고 헤매는 대신 곧장 교장실로 향했다. 덤블도어의 서재는 평소와 같은 계피 향에 더해 이 계절 특유의 소나무 향이 났다. 덤블도어는 서재에 거대한 크리스마스트리를 들여놓고, 반짝이는 금은 장식줄과 깜박이는 색색깔 꼬마전구로 장식해놓았다. 사무실 안은 거의 숨이 막힐 정도로 따뜻했지만, 창밖의 어둠 속에서는 눈보라가 창문을 후려치고 있었다. 세베루스는 저녁식사 도중에 날씨가 악화되는 것을 알아차렸다. 그들이 속을 채워 구운 거위와 데운 술, 애플사이더, 민스파이를 먹어치우는 동안, 마법이 걸린 대연회장의 천장은 차츰 짙은 구름이 요동을 치는 하늘을 보여주고 있었다.

덤블도어의 트리 아래에는 선물들이 수북이 쌓여 있었다. 너무나 다양한 색상과 스타일로 포장되어 있어서, 호그와트의 교장이 얼마나 사람들의 사랑을 받는 사람인지 전혀 모르는 이라고 하더라도 그 선물들에 진심이 담겨 있음을 쉽게 알 수 있을 정도였다. 세베루스는 자신의 처소에 트리를 세우는 귀찮은 짓은 한 번도 하지 않았다. 트리가 있다 하더라도 그 아래 놓일 선물은 몇 개 되지 않는다. 덤블도어의 선물, 나르시사의 선물, 그리고 교직원 중 한 명 있을 시크릿 산타(하!)의 선물 정도. 대개는 그의 기숙사 학생들도 돈을 모아 선물을 하나 준비하곤 했다. 슬리데린 기숙사는 의무적인 행사를 챙기는 것의 중요성을 인정하는 편이었다. 그의 어머니는 그에게 아무것도 보내지 않을 것이다. 카드 한 장조차도. 그는 기대도 하지 않았다. 십 년 전, 어머니가 돈 낭비할 필요 없다는 짧은 편지를 보낸 이후 그 역시 어머니에게 더는 선물을 보내지 않게 되었다.

덤블도어는 볼썽사나운 색동양말을 난롯가에 걸어두고 있었다. 선명한 주황색과 분홍색의 양말 윗단에는 ‘알버스’라는 이름이 삐뚤빼뚤 수놓여 있었다. 마지막 S자는 거꾸로였다. 세베루스는 이미 집요정을 시켜 밤사이 그 양말에 석탄을 가득 채워놓도록 조치해두었다. 덤블도어가 그것을 재미있다고 생각하리라는 것을 그는 알았다.

그가 트리 옆의 의자에 앉아 포장된 선물들을 들여다보며 그 안에 든 것이 무엇인지 짐작할 수 있는지 재고 있을 때쯤, 문이 열리고 덤블도어가 들어왔다. 그는 세베루스가 안에 있다는 것을 곧바로 눈치채지 못했다. 대신 그는 자기 불사조에게로 걸어가 그것의 얼룩덜룩한 머리를 쓰다듬기 시작했다. 일주일 전쯤 불사조는 제 몸을 불태웠고, 지금은 다시 솜털이 보송보송한 병아리의 모습을 하고 있었다. 카나리아 같은 노란색 몸체에 선홍색의 머리, 그리고 구슬같이 새까만 눈.

지금의 덤블도어는 몹시도 나이 들어 보였다. 저만큼 나이를 먹는다는 것은 어떤 기분일까, 세베루스는 생각했다.

“이것은 아마 해그리드가 보낸 토피일 겁니다.” 그의 목소리에 덤블도어가 조용히 놀라는 것을, 그는 만족스럽게 바라보았다. “당신의 치아가 무사하기를 빌겠습니다. 나이가 나이니만큼.”

덤블도어는 살짝 미소를 내비쳤다. “나는 항상 그것을 불가에 두어 부드럽게 만든 뒤에 먹는다네. 최소한 77년 이후로는. 그때는 그만 깜박하는 바람에 이를 하나 깨 먹었지.” 그 직후 미소는 흩어지고, 덤블도어는 그저 자기 불사조의 머리에 손을 얹은 채 세베루스를 바라보고 서 있었다. 그래서 세베루스는 덤블도어가 받은 선물을 뒤적거리는 일을 재개했다.

“엘피어스 도지(Elphias Doge).” 그는 상자를 흔들어보았다. “틀니 세트인 것 같고요. 적절하기도 하지.”

덤블도어는 정신이 딴 데 팔린 것 같은 희미한 소리로 대꾸했다.

세베루스는 아라벨라 피그가 보낸 한쪽으로 기울어진 모양의 선물을 집어 들고 무게를 가늠하듯 손안에서 기울여보았다. 앞서 두 개의 선물에 대해서 말할 때와 똑같은 목소리로, 그는 물었다. “그 애가 슬리데린의 후계자일지 모른다고 의심하고 계셨죠, 당신은?”

덤블도어는 곧장 대답하지 않았다. 세베루스에게는 그것 자체가 충분한 대답이었다.

“아마도 직접 만든 고양이 방석이겠군요.” 그는 선물을 다시 트리 아래로 던져 놓으며 말했다. “도대체 어떻게 하면 그 아이가 머글태생들을 노리고 거대한 바실리스크를 풀어놓을 거라고 생각하실 수가 있습니까?”

“그럼 자네도 그 괴물이 바실리스크라는 것을 유추해냈군.” 덤블도어가 조용히 말했다. 서재 건너편에서 세베루스를 쳐다보는 그의 얼굴에는 기묘한 표정이 떠올라 있었다. 마치 현재 그들의 대화와는 관련이 없는, 어떤 심오한 감정을 느끼고 있는 것 같았다.

“수탉들.” 세베루스가 간결하게 답했다. 그리고 목록을 읽어내려가는 것처럼 빠르게 이어 말하기 시작했다. “그 애가 들은 그 목소리—바실리스크의 목소리였겠죠. 그러니 그녀는 들었지만 저는 듣지 못했던 겁니다. 당시 우리는 지하에 있었고, 그건 슬리데린의 영역이죠. 살라자르는 파셀마우스였으니, 뱀의 말을 알아들을 뿐 아니라 뱀에게 명령을 내릴 수도 있었을 겁니다.”

“그렇지.” 덤블도어가 말했다. 그의 목소리는 조금 더 낮아져 있었다.

“정말 진심으로 그 아이가 크리비 녀석을 해칠 수 있을 거라고 생각하셨습니까?” 세베루스는 정말로 믿을 수가 없었다. 이것은 덤블도어답지 않았다. 덤블도어보다 세베루스가 누군가를 더 신뢰하는 사태는 일어나서는 안 되었다.

“만약 그녀가 이전에 폭력적이거나 가학적인 성향을 내보인 적이 있었다 해도,” 덤블도어가 아무 말도 하지 않는 동안, 그는 계속해서 말했다. “물론 그런 적 없지만, 그랬다 해도, 첫 번째 공격이 일어났던 당시 그녀는 의식을 잃은 상태였습니다. 이번에 두 번째 공격이 발생했을 때는 저와 함께 있었고요. 그리고 그녀는 머글태생과 가장 친한 친구 사이인데—”

“자네도 그랬지 않나.” 덤블도어는 전보다 더 나지막한 목소리로 말했다.

세베루스는 얼굴에서 핏기가 빠져나가는 것을 느낄 수 있었다. 덤블도어는 그저 침착하고 근엄한 얼굴로 그를 바라보고 있었다.

그들의 목소리가 사라진 침묵 속에서, 세베루스는 자신의 심장이 거세게 뛰는 소리를 듣고 있었다. 난롯불의 열기에 갑자기 숨이 막혔다. 동시에 혈관 속으로 얼음물이 흘러내리는 듯했다.

그때 불사조가 짹짹거렸다. 조그만 은방울 같은 소리였다. 그리고 덤블도어가 눈을 감았다.

“용서하게, 세베루스.” 그가 무겁게 중얼거렸다. “나도 알고 있네만…” 하지만 그는 말을 맺지 못했다. 마치 현명하기에는 너무 지쳐있는 사람처럼.

“다행스럽게도,” 세베루스는 거의 입술을 움직이지 않고 말했다. “포터 양은 훨씬 더 나은 상황판단 능력을 갖추고 있습니다.” 그는 간신히 목소리를 밀어냈다. “머글태생 일반에게 위험한 것은 내 머글태생 친구에게도 위험하다는 것을, 그녀는 이미 잘 알고 있어요.”

“그런가?” 덤블도어는 조롱도 빈정거림도 없이 그를 가만히 보고 있었다. 세베루스가 무뚝뚝하게 고개를 끄덕이자, 덤블도어는 생각에 잠겨 턱을 천천히 문질렀다.

“해리엇이 범인이라고 믿는 일은 사실을 왜곡하는 정도를 넘어서, 사실관계를 완전히 무시해야만 가능하다는 것을 인정하네.” 덤블도어가 느릿느릿 말했다. “하지만 도저히 의심을 완전히 거둘 수가 없더군…”

“어쩌면 제가 좀 더 단순하게 말씀드려야 하는지도 모르겠군요.” 여전히 몸속을 휘감고 도는 차가운 피를 느끼면서, 세베루스는 대답했다. “남들을 지배하고 억누르고 싶어 하는 아이들에 대해서 저는 잘 알고 있습니다. 포터 양은 그 어떤 징후도 보이지 않아요.”

“톰 리들 역시 그 징후들을 숨기는 데 능숙했지.” 덤블도어는 거의 친절하다고 말할 수 있을 만큼 부드러운 목소리로 답했다. “자네도 기억하겠지만, 나는 그를 직접 가르쳤었네.”

“하지만 그때도 당신은 그의 속내를 들여다보셨지요. 그가 다른 모두를 수중에 넣고 주무를 때도, 당신은 그를 경계해야 한다고 느끼셨잖습니까. 우리가 아는 한, 어디까지나 우리가 아는 한, 그녀가 이 학교에 존재하는 유일한 파셀마우스라는 사실을 제외하면, 그녀를 의심할 만한 이유가 더 있습니까? 그리고 어차피 이 모든 것이 루시우스 말포이와 뭔가 관련이 있다는 걸 우리는 이미 알지 않습니까.”

“그렇지…” 덤블도어는 마침내 자리에 앉았다. “나도 루시우스를 잊어버리지는 않았네, 덧붙여 도비도.”

“만약 제임스 포터가 살라자르 슬리데린의 혈통이라면, 저는 롱바텀 녀석을 포옹할 수도 있습니다.”

덤블도어는 반쯤 미소를 짓다가 곧 표정을 지웠다.

“루시우스 말포이가 개입되어 있다는 것 역시 이 문제의 중요한 일부분이지.”

세베루스는 덤블도어의 말에서 그 부분이 어느 부분이며 얼마나 중요한지가 빠져있음을 알아챘다. “하지만 여전히 그 아이가 아니라고는 확신하지 못하시는 겁니까? 어째서죠?”

“내가 걱정하는 것은,” 덤블도어가 신중하게, 마치 말해도 되는지 확실하지 않다는 듯이 조심스럽게 입을 열었다. “해리엇이 혹시라도… 톰 리들과 비슷한 종류의… 약점을, 내보이게 되는 상황이네. 두 사람 다 고아로서 어린 시절 제대로 된 어른들의 보살핌을 받지 못했고, 두 사람 다 어릴 때부터 동년배 아이들보다 월등한 재능을 보였지. 그리고 두 사람… 둘 다, 파셀텅이라는 보기 드문 능력을 가지고 있지.”

“그녀는 어둠의 군주가 아닙니다, 덤블도어.” 세베루스는 고민할 필요조차 느끼지 못했다. 그는 자신이 왜 이 명제가 진실이라고 믿는지, 왜 그가 이렇게까지 덤블도어를 설득하고 싶어 하는지 스스로도 알지 못했지만, 어쨌든 그는 믿었고 덤블도어도 같은 믿음을 가지기를 바랐다. 어쩌면 그는 단지, 릴리가 목숨 바쳐 지킨 그녀의 딸이 자라나 또 한 명의 톰 리들이 되는 것을 바라지 않을 뿐인지도 몰랐다. 혹은 그가 덤블도어보다 잔인함과 악함에 대해 더 잘 알고 있기 때문인지도. 덤블도어가 아주 오래전에 어둠에 손을 담근 적이 있었을지는 몰라도, 그는 어둠을 쫓아가다가 숨이 가쁘거나, 어둠을 추구하면서 희열을 느끼거나, 아니면 스스로의 어둠이 모든 희망의 빛을 산산이 부숴버리는 경험을 한 적은 없을 것이다. “그녀는 그와는 전혀 다른 무언가예요.”

덤블도어가 그를 쳐다보는 얼굴에는 기이한 표정이 떠올라 있었다. 마치… 마치, 크리스마스 아침마냥 환하게 웃으면서 세베루스를 얼싸안고 사랑과 기쁨에 대한 찬가라도 부르고 싶은 것을 간신히 눌러 참고 있는 듯한… 맙소사, 생각만 해도 토기가 올라올 것 같았다.

“그 녀석은 버릇없는 꼬맹이고 동년배 아이들보다 월등히 뛰어난 재주라고 해봐야 아무 합리적인 이유 없이 제 몸을 위험에 빠뜨리는 재주뿐입니다.” 이 타이밍에 한 번 이를 드러내고 비웃어주는 것이 좋을까? 너무 과한가? “그 녀석과 위즐리와 그레인저는 뭔가 꾸미고 있어요—그렇게 눈 반짝거리지 좀 마세요.” 그는 이를 갈았다. “제게서 붐슬랭 뱀가죽을 훔쳐간 것도 녀석들이 분명합니다. 그걸 가지고 2층에 있는 고장난 여자화장실 안에서 눈에 안 띄게 마법약을 만들고 있는 게 분명해요. 대체 무슨 약인지는—뭡니까?”

그는 말을 하다 말고 덤블도어를 쳐다보았다. 방금 전 순간적으로 덤블도어의 얼굴이 이상하게 변했기 때문이었다. 그 표정은 무언가에 화들짝 놀란 것 같았다.

덤블도어는 눈을 깜박였다. 그러고는 말했다. “그렇다면 자네는, 아직 슬리데린의 후계자가 누구인지 추측하지 못한 모양이군?”

세베루스는 순간적으로 혼란에 휩싸였다. 대체 그게 지금 무슨 상관— 잠깐. 덤블도어가 지금, 빌어먹을 슬리데린의 후계자에 대한 실마리를 제공함으로써 자신을 놀라게 한 무언가로부터 세베루스의 주의를 돌리려고 시도하고 있는 건가? 오, 빌어먹게도 그런 것이 분명했다. 아니라면 세베루스가 헬가 후플푸프의 화신일 것이다. “감사합니다만 관심 없습니다, 교장선생님. 괜찮다면 저는 방금 제가 했던 말의 무엇이 당신을 그리 놀라게 했는지—”

“슬리데린의 후계자는 톰 리들 주니어라네.”

그 순간, 세베루스는 방이 기우뚱하는 것을 손에 잡힐 듯 생생하게 느낄 수 있었다. 그의 두려움이 태풍 속의 파도처럼 거칠게 솟구쳤다. _너무 일러 아직 때가 아니야 너무 일러_ 하는 생각이 그를 깔아뭉갤 듯 내리눌렀다.

“물론 톰이 직접 손을 썼을 거라고 믿지는 않네.” 덤블도어가 차분하게 말했다. 마치 조금 전 그가 세베루스의 일시적인 마음의 평화를 뿌리부터 붙잡고 뒤흔들어 놓지 않았다는 듯이. “하지만 톰은 언제나 다른 이들을 조종하는 데 능했다는 걸 자네도 알잖나. 조금 전에도 우리는 그 사실을 다시 한 번 떠올렸지. 그의 매력과 사람 다루는 능력은 그의 마법 능력만큼 대단했어. 물론 그 자신은 그렇게 일반적인 분야에 재능이 있다는 것을 인정하고 싶지 않겠지만.”

깨달음은 두려움과 달리 좀 더 잔잔한 물결처럼, 하지만 여전히 얼음처럼 차갑게 찾아왔다. “어둠의 군주가 이 학교 학생들 중 누군가를 조종하거나 교묘하게 이용하고 있다고 생각하시는군요.”

덤블도어는 고개를 숙였다.

“그게 _그 아이_ 라고 생각하시는 겁니까?”

“나는 톰이 그 연결고리를 무시하기는 어려우리라고 생각하는데, 자네는 어떻게 생각하나? 힘으로는 꺾을 수 없었던 누군가를, 이번에는 속임수를 써서 제 뜻대로 움직이도록 만들려는 욕망—그녀로 하여금 머글태생 학생들을 죽이도록 함으로써, 우리의 평화와 희망을 대표하는 존재를 파괴하려는 시도. 톰이 생각나지 않나?”

“아니요…” 세베루스는 천천히 생각을 정리했다. “당신은 좀 전에 어둠의 군주가 자신이 가진 일반적인 재능을 활용하고 싶지 않을 거라고 말씀하셨지요. 그 말이 맞습니다. 그에게는 오직 마법만이 가치 있는 수단입니다. 그… 방금 말씀하신 것, 그것은… 그것은 오히려 루시우스가 할 법한 생각입니다. 맙소사, 그건 루시우스가 틀림없어요.”

그가 덤블도어를 바라보는 표정에는 어쩌면 약간의 공포가 섞여있을지도 몰랐다. 루시우스가 그런 일을 할 수 있다는 것을 알아차렸기 때문은 아니었다. 루시우스가 그런 인간이라는 것을 그는 이미 알고 있었다. 설령 몰랐다 하더라도, 인간의 마음에 깃든 잔인함의 깊이에 아연실색하여 앉아있는 것은 시간 낭비에 불과했다. 다만 그를 충격에 빠뜨린 것은, 이 사건의 뒤에 루시우스가 있다는 사실이 의미하는 바였다. 이제까지 그는, 어둠의 군주와 루시우스가 접촉한 적이 없다고 확신하고 있었다. 하지만 만약에 루시우스가 단지 본인의 새디스트적인 욕망을 위해 행동하는 것이 아니라—만약 그가 어떤 방식으로든 어둠의 군주를 학생들 중 한 명에게 인도한 것이라면, 세베루스의 확신은 오류였던 것이다. 그리고 그는 오류를 범할 수 있는 형편이 아니었다.

“그렇다면,” 덤블도어가 말했다. “루시우스라고 해보세. 어쩌면 톰일 수도 있고. 어쨌든 그들이 학생 중 한 명을, 아마도 본인도 모르게, 이용하고 있으며, 그 학생이 바실리스크를 조종해 머글태생 학생들을 공격하고 있다는 것으로 우리의 의견을 모을 수 있겠군.”

“그렇습니다.” 세베루스는 한 손으로 눈두덩을 문질렀다. “그의 창자를 콧구멍 밖으로 끄집어내 주고 싶군요.”

“흠,” 덤블도어가 생각에 잠긴 얼굴로 말을 이었다. “자네가 그렇게 나오니 마음이 참 따뜻해지는군, 세베루스. 누가 생각이나 할 수 있었겠나? 자네가 아이들을 그처럼 아끼는 모습을 보니 정말 기쁘네.”

“저는 어린애들 따위 딱 질색입니다.” 세베루스가 쏘아붙였다. “하지만 자기 목적을 달성하기 위해 어린애를 살인자로 만드는 인간들을 그보다 더 싫어할 만큼은 아직 제정신이 박혀 있으니까요.”

“오, 세베루스.” 덤블도어가 그를 꿰뚫어보는 듯한 애정 어린 눈길로 바라보았다. 세베루스는 집요정들에게 지시할 때 덤블도어의 양말에 넣을 석탄의 양을 두 배로 늘려서 말했어야 한다고 생각했다. “내 생각에 방금 우리의 대화 속에서만 두 번이나, 자네의 심장이 올바른 곳에 있다는 것을 우리가 증명한 것 같네만.”

“저에게는 심장이 없습니다.” 세베루스가 말했다. “진작에 도려내고 그 자리에 쇠덫을 심어 넣었죠.”

 

* * *

“난 정말 틀림없이 말포이라고 생각했었어.” 론이 백만 번째로 되풀이해 말했다.

“오, 론, 그만 좀 해.” 허마이니가 한숨을 내쉬었다.

“믿을 수 없어,” 론은 허마이니의 말을 듣지 못한 것처럼 말했다. “그만큼 수고를 들여서, 결국 알아낸 거라고는 이미 다 알고 있었던 것들뿐이야. 뭐, 말포이네 집 응접실에 있다는 그 비밀공간에 대해서 듣긴 했지만—아빠한테 편지로 알려야지—하지만 비밀의 방이 전에도 열린 적이 있었다는 것 정도는 우리도 알고 있었잖아, 해리가 덤블도어 교수님이 말하는 걸 엿들어서 말야—”

“하지만 그때 사람이 죽었다는 건 몰랐지.” 해리엇이 조용히 대꾸했다. 페넬로페 클리어워터가 긴 곱슬머리를 얼굴 위로 늘어뜨린 채 바닥에 쓰러져 있는 장면을 상상만 해도 그녀는 고드름이 귓속을 찌르는 듯한 오싹함을 느꼈다.

“그리고 누군가가 비밀의 방을 열었기 때문에 퇴학당했다는 것도 알게 됐잖아.” 허마이니가 덧붙였다. “그건 분명 신문에 실렸을 거야…”

“오, 그래, 그거 대단한 뉴스네.” 론이 눈을 굴리면서 말했다. “우린 그저 50년 전으로 시간을 돌려서 누군가가 들고 있는 예언자 일보를 가져오기만 하면 돼, 그럼 모든 게 밝혀지겠지.”

“아니면,” 허마이니가 날카롭게 되받아쳤다. “우린 그냥 도서관에 갈 수도 있고.”

“뭐, 도서관에 가면 시간여행 할 방법이라도 나오냐?”

“정말이지, 론!” 허마이니가 주먹을 꽉 쥐고는 자기 무릎을 내리쳤다. 그녀를 대신해 해리엇이 론의 팔을 철썩 때렸다. “고마워, 해리엇.” 맥고나걸 교수를 연상시키는 부리부리한 눈으로 론을 노려보면서, 허마이니가 힘주어 말했다. “도서관에 가면 예언자 일보를 열람할 수 있어. 지난 수십 년간 발행된 신문들이 전부 보관되어 있단 말이야. 50년 전에 퇴학당한 사람이랑 그때,” 그녀가 침을 꿀꺽 삼켰다, “죽은 사람, 모두 주요 기사로 다뤄졌을 거야. ‘50년’이라는 건 대충 어림잡아 하는 말일 수도 있으니까, 우린 45년 전쯤부터 시작해서 거슬러 올라가면…”

그녀는 말끝을 흐리며 걱정스러운 얼굴로 옆을 돌아보았다. 해리엇과 론도 그녀의 시선을 따라 고개를 돌렸으나, 다행스럽게도 나타난 것은 프레드와 조지였다. 쌍둥이는 세 사람이 앉아있던 소파로 다가와, 각각 론과 허마이니 옆자리를 차지하고 앉았다. 해리엇은 다섯 명의 중간에 끼어 앉게 되었다.

“크리스마스를 마무리하는 사건으로는 좀 끔찍하지?” 프레드가 물었다.

그들 모두 고개를 끄덕이고, 난롯가를 바라보며 침묵에 잠겼다. 타닥거리는 불꽃은 밝고 따뜻하고 희망차 보였다. 그들과는 정반대로. 해리엇은 뱃속이 차갑게 가라앉는 것을 느꼈다. 마지막으로 보았던 덤블도어의 심각한 얼굴이 자꾸 떠올랐다… 닉의 축 늘어진 머리… 페넬로페 클리어워터의 커다랗게 뜨인, 흐리멍덩한 눈동자…

“퍼시랑 지니는?” 허마이니가 쌍둥이에게 조용히 물었다.

“퍼시는 클리어워터를 어떻게든 도울 수 있을까 알아보겠다고 나갔어.” 조지가 대답했다. 프레드는 옆에서 눈을 굴렸다. 그 표정은 론과 매우 닮아있었다.

“잘난척쟁이라니까,” 프레드가 열없이 덧붙였다. “그보다 우리는 지니에 대해 너희에게 물어보고 싶은데.”

“걔는 지금 자기 기숙사 방에 있는 것 같아. 하지만 우린 물론 여자애들 방 쪽으로는 가볼 수 없고.” 조지가 이어서 말했다.

“왜?” 론이 물었다.

“창립자들이 기숙사를 설계할 때 그렇게 만들었거든.” 허마이니가 곧바로 대답했다. “만약에 남자애들이 들어가려고 하면 계단이 사라지게 되어있어.”

“하지만 너랑 해리는 내 기숙사 방에 몇 번이나 들어왔었잖아.” 론이 말했다.

“아, 친애하는, 우리 순진한 동생.” 프레드가 손바닥으로 론의 머리를 꾹꾹 눌렀다. “이 녀석도 곧 세상을 알게 되겠지. 안 그래, 조지?”

“물론이지, 프레드.” 조지가 엄숙하게 대답했다. 그리고 프레드가 손을 치우자마자 곧바로 론의 머리카락을 헤집어놓았다. 론이 얼굴을 찡그리며 눈가를 덮은 머리카락을 뒤로 넘기는 동안 쌍둥이는 낄낄대고 웃었다.

“우리가 가서 지니를 살펴볼게.” 해리엇이 쌍둥이들과 약속했다.

그녀와 허마이니는 여자기숙사로 통하는 계단으로 향했다. 기숙사 복도는 춥고 어두웠다. 벽 중간중간 걸린 횃불은 마치 사악한 눈알처럼 타올랐다. 다이아몬드 형 창문들은 바람에 흔들려 끼익거렸고, 벽돌 틈새로 스며들어온 눈가루가 바닥 위로 가볍게 흩날렸다.

계단 꼭대기가 2학년 여학생 방이었고, 1학년 여학생들의 방은 그 바로 아래층이었다. 두 사람은 1학년 방문 앞에 서서 노크를 했지만 안에서는 아무 대답도 없었다. 해리엇은 지팡이를 꺼내 놋쇠 자물쇠를 향해 주문을 외었다. “알로호모라.”

허마이니가 문을 밀어 열었다. 다른 1학년 여학생들이 모두 집에 가고 없었기 때문에, 지니의 방은 마치 사람이 살지 않는 것 같은 분위기가 풍겼다. 학생들의 트렁크도 없고 옷장은 텅 빈 채로 열려 있었으며, 난롯불 외에는 켜져 있는 불도 없었다. 방은 춥고, 조용했다… 끊어질 듯 가늘게 들려오는, 숨죽여 우는 소리만 제외하고.

해리엇과 허마이니는 말없이 눈빛을 교환한 다음 천천히, 조심스럽게 방 안에 있는 단 한 사람의 침대로 다가갔다. 담요와 침대 커버에 둘러싸인 채 앉아있는 형체는 계속해서, 쉼없이 몸을 앞뒤로 흔들며 흐느끼고 있었다.

해리엇이 손을 내밀어 가볍게 담요를 끌어내렸다. 지니의 붉은 머리가 새까만 어둠 속에서도 선명하게 보였다.

다음 순간 지니가 몸을 홱 돌려 그들을 향해 이를 드러냈다. 분노로 일그러진 얼굴, 제정신이 아닌 듯, 거의 인간이 아닌 것처럼 보이는 눈동자, 해리엇은 순간적으로 그녀의 눈동자가 피처럼 붉게 빛난다고 생각했다.

허마이니가 헉 숨을 들이마시며 해리엇의 팔을 잡아쥐었지만, 해리엇은 물러서지 않았다. 심장이 미친 듯이 뛰었다. 그녀는 가만히 제자리에 서서, 지니의 기이한 눈동자를 마주보았다.

“지니?” 그녀는 두려워하는 동물을 대할 때처럼 낮은 목소리로 말을 걸었다. “우리야, 해리엇이랑 허마이니.”

처음에는 아무 변화도 없었다. 그러더니 곧 지니의 표정이 녹아내렸다. 마치 방금 전까지의 표정을 그려내고 있던 껍질이 페인트처럼 벗겨지는 것 같았다… 아니, 그녀는 울고 있었다. 지니가 두 사람을 뚫어지게 쳐다보며, 공포에 질린 커다란 눈으로 울기 시작했다. 도비가 해리엇의 옷장에 달려가 머리를 박을 준비를 할 때처럼 덜덜 떨고 있었다.

“괜찮아,” 해리엇이 말했다. 괜찮은지 아닌지 사실은 알 수 없었지만. 솔직히 전혀 괜찮지 않은 것처럼 느껴졌지만. 허마이니가 붙잡고 있는 팔에서 감각이 사라지고 있었다. “지니, 다 괜찮아.”

지니는 흑, 흑, 몇 번 크게 숨을 들이쉬며 울음소리를 내뱉다가, 마침내는 너무 서럽게 우는 나머지 들이쉬는 숨소리가 개구리 울음소리처럼 들릴 지경이 되었다. 허마이니가 한발짝 다가서서 그녀의 어깨 위로 다시 담요를 덮어주었다. 해리엇은 침대에 걸터앉아서 지니의 머리를 무릎 위로 끌어안았다. 세 사람은 한동안 그렇게 앉아있었다. 해리엇과 허마이니 두 사람이 양쪽에서 지니를 토닥이면서, 서로를 바라보면서, 대체 왜 지니가 가슴이 무너지는 것처럼 울고 있는지 고민하면서.

* * * * *

지니는 울다가 잠이 들었다. 해리엇과 허마이니는 지니를 자신들의 방으로 데려와, 파르바티의 침대에 눕혔다. 론과 프레드, 조지에게는 지니가 아마 독감이나 감기나 그 비슷한 무언가에 걸려서 몸이 좋지 않은 것 같다고, 좀 자면 나을 거라고 말해두었다. 하지만 해리엇은 위즐리 형제들이 그 말을 믿었다고는 생각하지 않았다. 그들 모두, 지니가 지난 학기 내내 계속 상태가 좋지 않았다는 걸 알고 있었다.

“아무래도 위즐리 씨랑 위즐리 부인에게 편지를 써야 할 것 같아.” 허마이니가 속삭였다. 난롯불이 어둠 속에서 꺼져가고 있었다. 그녀와 해리엇은 허마이니의 침대에 나란히 누워서, 맞은편 침대의 지니가 자는 것을 지켜보았다. 자는 동안에도 지니의 얼굴은 심란하고 불행해보였다. “어쩌면 지니는… 어쩌면 잠시 호그와트에서 벗어나 쉬어야 할지도 몰라.”

“나는 이게 분명 비밀의 방과 관계가 있을 거라고 생각해.” 해리엇이 조용히 말했다. “그 괴물이 어떤 방식으로든 지니를 괴롭히고 있는 게 분명해.”

“그러면 더더욱 한동안 떠나있는 게 도움이 될 거야.” 허마이니가 고집스럽게 주장했다.

해리엇은 선생님들이 자신을 의심한다는 추측을 아직 친구들에게 말하지 않았다. 실은 아예 말하지 않을 셈이었다. 하지만 기숙사 방의 어둠 속에서, 호그와트의 비누와 파르바티의 호박색 향수와 라벤더의 로즈마리 샴푸와 허마이니의 책 냄새가 나는, 고향집처럼 친숙하고 안전한 이곳에서, 그녀는 말하고 싶은 욕구가 목구멍까지 치솟는 것을 느꼈다. 그녀는 허마이니에게 말하고 싶었다. 이 모든 상황이 얼마나 어이없는지에 대해서, _터무니없는 소리_ 라고 말하던 스네이프의 말투에 대해서.

그래서 그녀는 허마이니에게 말했다. 선생님들까지 그녀가 슬리데린의 후계자라고 의심하고 있을지도 모른다는 것을. 꺼져가는 난롯불의 불씨가 허마이니의 짙은, 커다란 눈동자 안에서 춤을 추었다. 그녀가 입을 열었을 때부터 말을 끝맺을 때까지 허마이니는 아무 말도 하지 않았다.

“그럴 수는 없어,” 마침내 그녀가 숨죽인 목소리로 말했다. “당연히 네가 아니지. 오, 그들이 그러면 안 되지!”

“하지만 그 목소리,” 해리엇이 괴롭게 속삭였다. “만약 내가 슬리데린의 후계자가 아니라면, 왜 아무도 못 듣는 그 살인괴물의 목소리를 나 혼자 들을 수 있는 걸까?”

“그야, 내 생각엔…” 허마이니는 말하다 말고 멈칫했다. 한순간 얼어붙어 있던 그녀는 곧이어 해리엇의 어깨를 와락 붙잡아 그녀를 깜짝 놀라게 했다. “해리엇! 오, 나—나 방금 뭔가를 알아차린 것 같아!” 허마이니는 불쑥 일어나 앉으며 이불을 걷었다. 부산스러운 움직임에 차갑던 공기가 달아올랐다. “도서관에 가야겠어!”

“쉬!” 해리엇은 지니를 향해 손짓했다. 하지만 지니는 깊게 잠들었는지 소란스러움에도 불구하고 뒤척이지조차 않았다. “도서관에 어떻게 가겠다는 거야, 지금은 한밤중이라구!”

“너희 아버지의 망토를 써야지.” 허마이니가 재빨리 대꾸했다. “해리, 우린 가야만 해. 난 확실히 알기 전까지는 잠도 잘 수 없을 거야—”

“뭘 알아야 하는데?” 허마이니가 슬리퍼를 찾아 신고 드레싱가운을 걸치는 걸 지켜보면서 해리엇이 물었다.

“슬리데린의 괴물! 해리엇, 만약 그게 거대한 뱀이라고 생각해봐. 네가 들은 목소리가 파셀텅으로 말하고 있었던 거라면? 오, 네 투명망토 어딨니? 나 혼자라도 가겠어—생각해 보니, 어쩌면 차라리—”

“너 혼자 가다가 커다란 뱀 만나서 석화라도 당하면 어쩌라고?” 해리엇이 흥분해서 속삭였다. “그렇게는 못해. 잠깐만 기다려, 내 슬리퍼가 어디 갔지…”

가능한 한 소리를 내지 않으려고 애쓰며, 두 사람은 해리엇의 트렁크에서 투명망토를 꺼내 둘러쓰고 기숙사를 빠져나왔다. 뚱뚱한 숙녀는 저녁에 같이 술을 마시던 수녀들과 함께 곯아떨어져 자고 있었다. 수녀들이 큰 소리로 코를 골 때마다 그녀들의 머리쓰개가 살포시 휘날렸다.

투명망토 아래서는 어둠조차 은빛으로 물들었다. 복도는 너무 추워서 두 사람이 숨을 내쉴 때마다 입김이 하얗게 흩어졌다. 밖으로는 태풍이 몰아치며 창문을 뒤흔들고 있었다. 두 사람은 조심스레, 조용히 걸었다. 어차피 슬리퍼를 신고 나왔기 때문에 두 사람의 발소리 정도는 바람 소리와 삐걱대는 창틀 소리에 묻혀 들리지 않을 테지만. 그 복도는 해리엇이 이제까지 경험해본 중에 가장 섬뜩한 산책길이었다.

복도 앞쪽에서 무언가 움직이는 기척을 느꼈을 때, 두 사람은 마치 석화라도 된 양 꼼짝도 하지 않고 서로를 꽉 붙잡았다. 한없이 길게만 느껴지는 몇 초의 시간 동안, 두 사람은 숨조차 쉬지 못하고 석상처럼 서 있었다… 그리고 스프라우트 교수가 시야에 들어왔다. 그녀는 한손에 불을 밝힌 지팡이를 횃불처럼 들고 있었다. 푸르스름한 흰색의 불빛을 들고 그녀는 벽에 한 차례 비춰보고, 투덜거리는 초상화들을 들여다보고, 비밀계단을 가리고 있는 태피스트리를 걷어 그 위까지 살펴보았다. 순찰 중일까? 아니면 슬리데린의 괴물을 찾고 있을까? 어쩌면 학생 중 누가 또 석화되어 있는 건 아닐지 수색하는 것일지도 몰랐다.

스프라우트 교수가 그들을 지나쳐갔다. 지팡이 불빛이 해리엇과 허마이니의 투명망토 너머로 벽을 비추고 지나갔다.

“선생님들이 돌아다녀!” 스프라우트 교수가 시야에서 사라진 뒤에, 허마이니가 겁에 질린 목소리로 중얼거렸다.

“차라리 아침까지 기다리는 게 어떨까,” 해리엇이 말했다. “그게 분별있는 행동일 거야.”

허마이니와 해리엇이 눈을 마주쳤다.

“내 말은, 아마 그럴 거라고.” 해리엇이 덧붙였다. “나야 코앞에 분별이 들이닥쳐도 그게 뭔지 알 수 있을 것 같진 않지만.”

“만약 이러다 걸리면 우린 굉장히 크게 혼나긴 하겠지.” 허마이니가 한숨처럼 말했다. 그녀의 입김이 따뜻하고 촉촉하게 해리엇의 얼굴에 와 닿았다. “너는 특히. 글쎄…”

“도서관에는 나 혼자 갈게,” 해리엇이 말했다. “내가 가서, 슬리데린의 괴물이 집채만한 뱀 괴물인지 아닌지 확인하겠어. 정말 집채만한 뱀 괴물이라면 좋겠다, 그러면 나는 그 괴물에게 비밀의 방구석으로 다시 꺼져버리라고 소리쳐줄 수 있으니까. 하지만 네가 원한다면 난 먼저 널 기숙사까지 바래다준 다음에—”

“오, 입 다물어.” 허마이니가 그녀의 손을 꽉 쥐면서 말했다.

두 사람은 서로의 손을 꼭 붙들고 다시 걸음을 옮기기 시작했다. 순찰 중인 선생님들이나 괴물이 어딘가에서 나타나지는 않을지 신중하게 살피면서.

“하지만 만약 스네이프가 눈에 띄면,” 해리엇이 속삭였다. “우린 다른 길로 돌아가는 거야.”

* * * * *

해리엇은 전에도 밤중에 도서관에 와본 적이 있었다. 그때나 지금이나 싫기는 똑같았다. 한밤중에 보는 책들은 으시시했다.

두 사람은 투명망토를 뒤집어쓴 채로 도서관 카탈로그 카드를 넘기며 마법세계의 뱀에 관한 책을 찾았다. 그리고 마법동물들 섹션으로 숨어들었다. 허마이니가 책장 맨 위칸에서 마법으로 꺼내온 책은 아주 오래되어 보였고 먼지 냄새가 났다. 그들은 책을 바닥에 펼치고, 그 위로 투명망토를 덮어쓴 채 지팡이 불빛을 켜고 읽기 시작했다.

“이거다!” 마침내 허마이니가 의기양양한 목소리로 속삭였다. “이 땅에 사는 모든 무시무시한 야수와 괴물들 가운데서도, 뱀의 왕이라고도 불리는 바실리스크만큼 신기하고 치명적인 생물은 없다. 이 뱀은 수백 년 이상의 수명을 가지고 있으며, 시간의 흐름에 따라 엄청나게 거대하게도 자라날 수 있다. 이 뱀은 두꺼비가 품은 닭의 알에서 태어난다. 이것의 살상 능력은 매우 독특한데, 치사성 독을 품고 있는 독니를 제외하고도, 바실리스크는 시선만으로 다른 생물을 죽음에 이르게 할 수 있다. 이 뱀의 눈을 정면으로 마주한 자라면 누구나 단숨에 죽음에 이른다. 거미들은 바실리스크를 천적으로 여기기 때문에, 바실리스크가 거주하는 지역에서는 거미 군집의 이탈을 목격할 수 있다. 바실리스크가 두려워하는 것은 오직 수탉의 울음소리뿐으로, 이는 바실리스크를 죽일 수 있다고 알려져 있다… 전부 들어맞아, 해리!”

“좋아,” 해리엇이 말했다. “그러니까 누군지 모를 슬리데린의 후계자를 제외하면 그것의 목소리를 들을 수 있는 건 나뿐이고—왜냐하면 내가 뱀의 말을 할 줄 아니까—하지만 내가 만약에 거대한 괴물 뱀의 목소리를 듣고 있는 거라면, 왜 그 뱀을 볼 수는 없는 거지?”

“살라자르 슬리데린이 터널 같은 걸 지어놓았을지도 몰라. 그 뱀이 돌아다니기 쉽게.” 허마이니는 푸르스름한 지팡이 불빛 아래서 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. “일반적인 크기의 뱀이라면 수도관을 이용할 수도 있겠지만, 바실리스크는 엄청나게 크다고 하니까…”

그녀는 책의 저자가 함께 실어놓은 삽화를 가리켰다. 바실리스크는 장어의 머리와 악어의 눈을 가진 뱀으로 묘사되어 있었다. 만약 바실리스크가 눈을 마주치는 것만으로 사람을 죽일 수 있다면, 이 삽화를 그린 사람은 바실리스크가 어떻게 생겼는지 볼 수 없었지 않나, 해리엇은 생각했다.

“하지만 아무도 죽지 않았잖아,” 그녀가 말했다. “다들 석화된 것뿐이라고 했어…”

그녀와 허마이니는 잠시 동안 서로를 쳐다보며 생각에 잠겨 있었다. 그리고 동시에 내뱉었다. “바닥에 고여있던 물.”

“콜린은 카메라를 들고 있었어.” 해리엇이 톡 쏘는 듯했던 타는 냄새를 떠올렸다. “카메라 안이 엉망으로 타 있었어. 아마 콜린은 렌즈를 통해서 바실리스크를 봤을 거야—”

“그리고 페넬로페 클리어워터는 목이 덜 잘린 닉을 통해서 그것을 봤고—”

“닉은 다시 한 번 죽은 것처럼 보였어… 아마 닉은 그걸 정면으로 봤겠지.”

허마이니가 책을 힘주어 끌어안았다. “선생님들께 이걸 말씀드려야 해.” 그녀는 숨가쁘게 말했다.

“지금 당장은 안 돼.” 해리엇이 대꾸했다. “우리가 자야 할 시간에 밖에 나와 돌아다녔다는 걸 들킬 테니까. 그럼 우리가 무슨 말을 하든 벌칙부터 주고 시작할걸.”

“그렇지,” 허마이니가 입술을 깨물었다. “그래, 네 말이 맞아…”

“이 책을 가지고 갔다가 아침에 선생님들을 찾아가면 돼. 바실리스크가 저절로 사라지진 않을 테니까.” 해리엇이 음울하게 덧붙였다.

* * * * *

해리엇은 무언가 긁히는 듯한 소리에 날이 밝기 직전에 잠에서 깼다. 침대를 둘러싼 휘장 사이로 들어오는 가느다란 불빛에 눈을 깜박이면서, 그녀는 일순 그것이 쥐가 돌아다니는 소리라고 생각했다. 쥐가 나타나는 게 드문 일도 아니었으니까. 하지만 곧 그것이 양피지 위로 깃펜이 움직이는 소리라는 것을 깨달았다.

“허마이니?” 해리엇은 침대의 장막을 걷으며 일어나 앉았다.

하지만 허마이니가 아니었다. 지니가, 담요를 둘둘 말고 난롯가에 앉아서, 일기장처럼 보이는 검은색 가죽 장정 책에 무언가를 맹렬히 휘갈겨 쓰는 중이었다.

“해리?” 허마이니가 옆 침대에서 잠에서 덜 깬 목소리로 불렀다. “뭘 쓰고 있어?”

“아무것도 아니야.” 지니가 말했다. 괴상한 목소리였다. 그녀는 담요를 덮어쓴 채로 벌떡 일어서더니, 파르바티의 침대 위로 기어올라가 커튼을 둘러쳤다.

허마이니와 해리엇이 눈을 마주쳤다. 말없이 합의에 다다른 두 사람은 침대에서 내려와 어둠 속에서 덜덜 떨며 옷을 갈아입었다. 아직도 매서운 바람이 창틀을 흔들고 있어서, 가진 것 중에서 가장 따뜻한 옷으로 몇 겹씩 껴입어야 했다. 허마이니가 어젯밤 가져온 바실리스크에 관한 책을 집어 들고, 두 사람은 함께 기숙사를 나섰다.

“지니가 우리에게도 뭐가 문제인지 말하지 않는 거 이상하지 않아?” 냉기가 서린 컴컴한 계단을 내려가는 동안 해리엇이 속삭였다.

“내가 제일 걱정하는 것도 그거야.” 허마이니가 대답했다. “걔네 오빠들한테 아무말도 안 하는 건 이해할 수 있어. 프레드랑 조지는 언제나 동생들을 지나치게 놀리는 편이니까. 하지만 우리는 친구인데…”

“어쩌면 같은 학년 친구들에게는 뭔가 말했을지도 몰라.” 기숙사 휴게실로 내려서면서 해리엇이 말했다. 커다란 난롯가에는 불이 활활 타오르고 있었다. 하지만 굴뚝에서 흘러들어오는 바람에 불꽃은 한번씩 크게 흔들렸다.

허마이니가 시계를 확인했다. “아직도 약간 일러… 해도 뜨기 전이니까. 남자애들은 아직 아무도 일어나지 않은 것 같네—”

초상화 구멍이 열리는 소리에 그녀가 말을 끊었다. 퍼시였다. 항상 단정하게 정돈되어 있던 그의 머리카락은 축 처져서 제대로 빗질을 하지 않은 듯 보였고, 로브도 입은 채로 새우잠 잔 것처럼 구깃구깃했다.

그들을 보고 그가 멈춰섰다. 잠시간 모두 말없이 서로를 쳐다보고 서 있었다.

퍼시가 헛기침을 했다. “너희 둘 일찍 일어났구나.”

그리고 넌 늦게까지 깨어있네, 해리엇이 생각했다. 하지만 그녀가 만나본 론의 형제들 중에서 퍼시와 가장 안 친했기 때문에, 그녀는 그냥 어깨를 으쓱이고 말았다.

“응,” 어색한 침묵이 흐르고 나서 허마이니가 뒤늦게 대꾸했다.

퍼시는 미소를 지으려는 건지 얼굴을 찡그리려는 건지 모를 움직임으로 얼굴을 움찔거렸다. 그러고는 말했다, “그럼…”

“그래.” 허마이니가 다시 한 번 대답했다.

“나중에 보자,” 하고 퍼시는 도망치듯 남자기숙사 쪽으로 사라졌다.

“이상한걸,” 해리엇이 말했다. “어디 갔다 온 걸까?”

“선생님들을 돕고 있었던 게 아닐까?” 허마이니가 말했다. 그것 말고는 딱히 생각나는 게 없다는 듯한 자신 없는 말투였다.

“하지만 그랬다면 우릴 보고 괜히 멋쩍어할 필요는 없었을 텐데…”

“그렇지… 이상하긴 했어.”

“올해의 수수께끼 목록에 하나 더 추가해두자.” 해리엇이 말했다. “몇 개째지? 57번까지 갔던가?”

“뭐, 최소한 그 중에 하나는 풀었잖아.” 허마이니가 손 안의 책을 들어올리며 말했다. “선생님 중 한 분을 찾자. 오!” 허마이니가 갑자기 목소리를 높이는 바람에 해리엇은 화들짝 놀랐다.

허마이니는 입고 있던 청바지의 주머니를 이리저리 뒤적거려서는, 동그란 모양의 황동색 휴대 거울을 꺼냈다. “이거 라벤더의 화장대 서랍 안에 있었는데, 코너를 돌 때 이걸로 확인하면 좋겠다 싶어서 가져왔어—바실리스크가 나타날 걸 대비해서—알겠어? 이걸로 앞을 먼저 비춰보면—”

“-그것의 눈을 정면으로 보지 않아도 되는 거지.” 해리엇이 말을 이었다. “훌륭한 생각이야.”

훌륭한 생각이었다. 하지만 그것이 의미하는 상황을 깨닫고, 그녀는 마치 바깥의 얼어붙을 듯한 바람이 목구멍을 타고 흘러내려 심장에 다다라, 그녀의 영혼까지 휘감는 듯한 오싹함을 느꼈다.

 

* * * * *

간밤의 눈보라로 쌓인 눈의 양은 엄청나서, 만약 마법이라는 수단이 없었다면 그들 모두 성 안에 꼼짝없이 갇혀버렸을 것이다. 현관의 거대한 참나무 문 앞에는 3미터도 넘게 눈이 쌓였다. 창문에는 성에가 너무 짙게 끼어서 바깥이 보이지도 않았다. 마치 성벽 바깥의 세상이 하룻밤 사이 하얗게 지워진 것만 같았다.

세베루스는 지난밤 한숨도 자지 못했다. 그는 한 차례 순찰을 돌고 나서, 평소보다 심각한 불면증에 시달린 다음, 다시 순찰을 나섰다. 배가 고팠지만, 위산과다 증상이 도지는 바람에 이따가 아침으로 연하게 탄 차 한 잔에 토스트 한 조각이나 같이 삼킬 수 있으면 다행일 것이었다. 그걸로도 충분치 않았는지, 평소보터 두껍게 입지 않을 수 없을 만큼 추운 이 아침에 그는 하필 빌어먹을 서커스 원숭이 록허트와 마주치고 말았다.

“제가 그 자리에 없었던 것이 유감이네요,” 록허트가 탄식하며 고개를 절레절레 흔들었다. 그는 아주 푹 잔 듯 보였고 손댈 데 하나 없이 멀끔한 차림을 하고 있었다. 번쩍거리는 금발 머리카락 한 올 제자리를 벗어나지 않았고, 입는 것만으로 시각을 공격하는 분홍빛 로브에는 주름 한 줄 없었다. 세베루스는 물론 지난밤 단 한 번도 그와 마주치지 못했다. “그 여학생을 구할 수 있었을 주문을 바로 제가 정확하게 알고 있는데 말이죠. 제가 있었더라면, 이 문제는 순식간에 잘 해결되었을 겁니다.”

그들은 스태프룸 바깥의 복도에 단둘이 있었다. 세베루스는 스태프룸 안에도 아무도 없음을 알고 있었다. 그의 손이 스스로 의식하지도 못하는 사이에 슬금슬금 지팡이를 향해 움직였다. 지팡이가 손에 잡힐 듯 가까이 있었다. 저주 하나만이라면… 록허트는 무슨 일이 일어났는지 알지도 못할 것이다…

“교수님?” 어린 여자아이의 목소리가 들렸다. 익숙한 목소리였다.

내려다보자, 릴리의 딸과 허마이니 그레인저의 정직한 눈동자 두 쌍이 그를 올려다보고 있었다. 두 사람 모두 올이 나간 스웨터들을 평소보다 두툼하게 껴입고 있었고, 그레인저는 거의 제 몸집만큼 커다란 책을 품에 안고 있었다.

록허트가 활짝 웃었다. “이게 누군가, 내 최고의 학생들이군요!” (그레인저는 얼굴이 새빨개져서는 매우 기분이 좋은 듯했다; 릴리의 딸은 짜증스러워 보였다.) “벌써 책을 집어 들었군? 훌륭한 습관이에요! 나처럼 되고 싶다면, 나를 본받아서—”

“알겠어요,” 소녀가 단호하게 말을 끊었다. “감사합니다, 선생님. 저희는 그저 스네이프 교수님께 질문할 게 있었어요. 마법약에 대해서요,” 그녀는 재빨리 덧붙여 말했다. “마법약 숙제에 관한 질문이에요. 교수님이 내주신.”

세베루스는 아무 반응도 보이지 않았다. 록허트는 살짝 당황한 것처럼 보였다. 하지만 그는 “제잇속만 챙기는 사기꾼”이라고 말할 시간도 지나기 전에 곧 평정을 되찾았다.

“오케이, 오케이, 볼일 봐요, 볼일 봐.” 그는 명랑하게 말했다. “나는 이제 가서 아침식사를 처리할 참이었어요. 좋은 아침입니다!”

그리고 그는 휘리릭 사라졌다. 아무도 안 볼 때 그에게 저주를 쏠 기회를 놓쳐버린 것이 안타깝긴 했지만, 최소한 놈이 사라진 것은 나쁘지 않았다. 그리고 저주는 나중에라도 언제든지 날려줄 수 있을 테니까.

“마법약 숙제를 내준 기억은 없는데,” 그의 말에, 소녀는 부끄러워 보였다.

“저는 그냥 저 사람을 쫓아보내고 싶었을 뿐이에요, 선생님.”

“저흰, 저희는 누군가에게 저희가 알아낸 어떤 사실에 관해 말씀드리고 싶었어요.” 그레인저가 긴장한 듯한 하이톤의 목소리로 다급하게 말했다. “괴물이요, 선생님, 그건 바실리스크예요. 저희는 지난밤에 깨달았어요…”

그녀는 들고 있던 책을 펼쳐서 세베루스의 앞에 들이밀며 말했다.

“바실리스크의 목소리를 해리엇이 그날 밤에 들었던 거예요—”

“그래, 그레인저 양.” 그는 세월의 흔적이 얼룩덜룩한 양피지 위에 그려진 빛바랜 삽화 속 거대한 뱀의 길쭉하게 찢어진 눈을 들여다보며 대답했다. “우리도 알고 있다.”

“오,” 그녀는 창피한 듯 조그만 목소리로 중얼거렸다.

“그럼 왜 아무도 아무 말도 안 해준 거죠?” 아이가 분개해서 되물었다. 그가 차가운 눈길로 그녀를 쳐다보고만 있자, 그녀는 마지못해 “선생님,” 하고 덧붙였지만, 거의 시비를 거는 투였다.

세베루스는 덤블도어가 그들 모두에게 비밀로 하고 있었으며 자기 자신도 어젯밤에야 알게 되었다는 사실을 이 둘에게 말해줄 생각이 물론 전혀 없었다. 부디 그가 알아차린 시점이 이 두 명의 열두 살짜리 여자애들보다는 먼저였기를.

“그레인저 양?” 그는 냉랭하게 말했다. “포터 양의 질문에 대한 답을 생각할 수 있겠나?”

“오…” 그는 그레인저가 생각에 잠기는 것을 지켜보았다. 그의 질문에 혼란스러워 하긴 했지만, 그녀는 교수의 질문에는 반사적으로 반응하는 타입이었고 조금 전의 실망감을 보상하려는 듯 빠르게 답을 생각해냈다. “알려지면 집단적인 패닉이 일어날 수 있어서 그런 건가요, 선생님?”

“저는 알 권리가 있었어요,” 소녀가 흥분해서 끼어들었다. “저는 제가 미쳐간다고 생각했어요, 아무것도 없는 데서 그 끔찍한 목소리를 들을 때마다요. 저 혼자만 들을 수 있는 목소리를. 만약에 그게 커다란 괴물 뱀이라는 걸 제가 알았더라면—”

“그 목소리를 들은 게 내 교실에서의 한 번뿐이 아니었다고 이해해도 되겠나, 포터 양?” 세베루스의 목소리에, 소녀의 분노에 찼던 얼굴은 금세 잘못을 한 사람의 조심스러운 얼굴로 바뀌었다.

“한 번도 너무 많았어요,” 그녀가 중얼거렸다.

명백하게 거짓말을 하고 있으면서도 그녀는 반항적으로 그를 쏘아보았다.

“내 질문에 대한 답이 아니구나, 그건.”

“다른 한 번은 노리스 부인을 발견했을 때였어요,” 그레인저가 재빨리 대답했다.

소녀가 입을 딱 벌렸다. “허마이니!”

그가 책을 쥐고 있어서 다행이었다. 그는 아이의 목을 붙들고 짤짤 흔드는 대신 책을 힘껏 움켜잡았다. “그래서, 포터 양, 그 얘기를 다른 사람에게 해야겠다는 생각은 들지 않았나?”

“이미 다 알고 계셨다면서요.” 소녀가 대꾸했다. 유치한 심리로 반항을 하는 건지 진심인지 판별하기 힘들었다. 그레인저는 이 자리에서 도망치고 싶은 것처럼 보였다. 그녀의 얼굴에는 마치 의도치 않게 음란한 장면을 목격했을 때와 같은 창피함과 어색함이 뒤섞인 표정이 떠올라 있었다.

“그게 중요한 게 아니지,” 그는 그레인저를 향해 책을 도로 내밀면서 말을 돌렸다. “중요한 것은 네가 교장선생님께 아는 대로 전부 다 말씀드리지 않았다는 거다. 심지어 교장선생님께서 네게 직접 질문을 했을 때도 말이다. 그리핀도르에서 30점 감점이다, 50점이 아닌 걸 감사하게 여겨라.”

그는 자신이 비열하게 굴고 있다는 것을 인지하고 있었다. 그래서 아이의 얼굴이 분노로 시뻘겋게 달아올라도 놀라지 않았다. 그레인저는 그저 수치스럽다는 얼굴을 하고 있었다.

“그건—” 소녀가 입을 열었다. 하지만 그레인저가, 이제까지 당한 것으로 충분하다고 생각했는지, 소녀의 팔을 붙잡았다.

“감사합니다, 선생님. 귀찮게 해서 죄송해요, 선생님.” 그녀는 빠른 속도로 내뱉고는 소녀를 끌고 돌아섰다.

“앞으로는 교수들에게 아는 것을 숨기지 말고 정직하게 말하도록,” 그는 돌아서는 소녀들의 뒤통수에 대고 큰 소리로 말했다. 물론 지금 그가 하는 짓이 소녀로 하여금 정확히 반대로 행동하게 만들 것이라는 것도 알고 있었다.

소녀가 무언가 대꾸하는 소리가 들렸지만, 그레인저가 서둘러 소녀를 끌고 코너를 돌아가는 바람에 정확히 뭐라고 했는지는 들리지 않았다.

그들이 멀찍이 사라지고 난 다음에야 그는 뒤늦게 밀려오는 자기혐오에 피곤한 얼굴을 문질렀다. 벽을 걷어차 보았자 발가락을 삐기밖에 더하겠는가. “잘하는 짓이군,” 그는 소리 내 중얼거렸다. 평소에는 롱바텀에게나 사용하는 독기가 목소리에 가득 담겨 나왔다. “녀석들이 다음번에는 차라리 록허트를 찾아간다고 해도 놀랍지 않겠어.”

그러고 나서야 그는 소녀가 방금 머글태생인 친구와 함께 사라졌다는 사실을 인식했다. 그가 어제 그녀에게 뭐라고 말했건 간에, 슬리데린의 몬스터—혹은 후계자—는 이제껏 학생들의 혈통을 정확하게 파악하고 그에 따라 행동하는 모습을 보여주었다. 자신의 빌어먹을 멍청함을 욕하며 그는 두 사람을 뒤쫓아갔다. 하지만 코너를 돌았을 때 그녀들은 이미 보이지 않았다.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	11. 11장. 슬리데린의 후계자 (Heir of Slytherin)

 

 

“저—” 해리엇이 중얼거렸다. “저—”

“쉬잇!” 허마이니가 휙휙 좌우를 둘러보며 복도에 둘밖에 없는지 확인했다. 하지만 복도에 다른 사람이라고는 유령의 희미한 그림자조차 보이지 않았다.

“저 인간을 믿을 수 있니!” 해리엇이 토해냈다. “방금 그건 정말 말도 안 되게 불공평했어! 그리고 넌 왜 그걸 그 인간에게 말한 거야?

“오 해리엇, 그는 네가 거짓말을 한다는 걸 눈치채고 있었어.” 허마이니는 거의 눈물을 흘릴 것 같은 얼굴을 했다. “하지만 30점이나…!”

“최소한 우린 전에 더 많은 점수를 깎여본 적도 있긴 하네.” 해리엇이 씹어뱉듯 말했다.

“기숙사로 돌아가자.” 허마이니가 손거울을 찾아서 주머니를 뒤적거렸다. “론에게도 바실리스크에 대해 말해줘야—”

_피 냄새가 난다…_

처음에 해리엇은 바람 소리가 이상하게 들린다고 생각했다. 눈섞인 바람이 벽에 부딪히거나 창틀 틈으로 들어와 복도를 휘돌아 갈 때는 별의별 소리가 다 났으니까. 하지만 바람은 목소리를 갖고 있진 않았다. 최소한 그녀가 이해할 수 있는 목소리는… 거대한 괴물 뱀의 목소리뿐이었다.

그녀가 허마이니의 팔을 너무 세게 쥐는 바람에 허마이니는 짧은 비명소리를 냈다.

“해리, 왜—”

해리엇은 손바닥으로 그녀의 입을 막았다. “쉬-!” 그 소리조차 목에 걸려 제대로 나오지 않았다.

_더러운 잡종의 피를 찾아… 이번에는 죽이게 해줘… 찢어버리게, 갈기갈기…_

허마이니의 딱딱하게 굳은 얼굴은 그녀가 상황을 이해했음을 알려주었다. 그녀는 떨리는 손으로 라벤더의 손거울을 꽉 쥐었다. 다른 한 손의 손가락이 해리엇의 겉옷을 파고들었다.

“어디 있는지 모르겠어,” 불안감에 가득 차서, 해리엇은 텅 빈 복도를 이쪽저쪽 훑어보았다. 그림자 속에서 당장에라도 악몽 같은 눈동자가, 커다랗고 빛나는 눈동자가 튀어나와 사람을 죽일 것처럼 느껴졌다…

“눈을 감아야 할 것 같아,” 허마이니가 속삭였다. 온몸을 덜덜 떨면서. “눈을 정면으로 쳐다보지만 않으면—”

_어디지_ _? 피 냄새가 난다… 피…_

괴물의 입에서 나온 말들이 웅웅대며 서로의 말끝을 잠식했다. 소리가 메아리치며 복도를 메우는 바람에 해리엇은 어느 쪽에서 목소리가 들려오고 있는지 알아낼 수가 없었다. 목소리의 정체가 무엇인지, 그것이 무엇을 하려고 드는지를 알게 되자, 어쩐지 그 목소리가 한층 더 무섭게 느껴졌다. 왜냐하면 어떻게 대처해야 하는지 그들은 몰랐으니까. 어떻게 하면 미친 바실리스크를 그들이—

그녀의 머릿속에 문득 어젯밤 자신이 했던 말이 다시 한 번 떠올랐다. “정말 집채만한 뱀 괴물이라면 좋겠다, 그러면 나는 그 괴물에게 비밀의 방구석으로 다시 꺼져버리라고 소리쳐줄 수 있으니까.”

어떻게 대처하면 좋을지 떠오를 듯 말 듯한 상태로, 그녀는 목소리를 가다듬었다… 떠올랐다! 그녀는 재빨리 마음의 준비를 마쳤다.

“저리 가!” 그녀가 소리쳤다. 허마이니가 멀거니 쳐다보는 것이 느껴졌다. “나 방금 파셀텅으로 말했어?”

“아냐, 평범한 영어였어.” 허마이니가 제정신이 아닌 얼굴로 속삭였다.

그순간 해리엇은 보았다. 멀찍이서 벽에 드리운 그림자가, 반대편 복도에서 이쪽으로 물결치듯 움직이는 것을; 그리고 그 순간에, 그녀의 입에서 튀어나온 소리에는 위협적으로 쉭쉭대는 소리가 섞여 있었다.

_“::-저리 가버려!::”_

그림자가 움츠러드는 듯했다—하지만 그들에게서 멀어지지는 않았다, 여전히 복도 저편의 코너를 돌아오고 있었다, 해리엇은 눈을 질끈 감았다, 허마이니가 그녀의 품 안에서 울먹이는 소리가 들렸다— _“::저리 꺼져-!!::”_

“미스 포터—무얼 하고 있는 거냐?!”

해리엇의 눈이 번쩍 뜨였다. 그녀와 허마이니는 스네이프를 올려다보고 있었다. 그의 얼굴은 분노로 딱딱하게 굳어 있었다.

“당신은 바실리스크가 아니잖아요.” 그녀는 멍청하게 내뱉었다.

스네이프는 마치 한바탕 달리기를 한 사람처럼 숨을 몰아쉬고 있었다. “그 소리를 들었나?” 그의 날카로운 목소리는 해리엇을 흠칫 놀라게 했다.

“네,” 허마이니가 희미한 목소리로 대답했다. 그녀는 해리엇에게 매달리다시피 붙어 서 있어서, 해리엇의 팔로 그녀의 심장 박동이 전해져오고 있었다. “해리, 그게—그게 뭐라고 말했어?”

“우리 냄새를 맡을 수 있다고, 하지만 우리가 어디 있는지는 모르는 것 같았어.” 해리엇이 답했다. “우리를 죽이고 싶어 했지—지난번처럼.”

스네이프의 여윈 얼굴에는 핏기가 하나도 없었다. 벽에 걸린 횃불이 그의 얼굴에 그림자를 드리우고, 그의 눈동자가 불빛을 받아 번쩍거렸다.

“나를 따라와라,” 그가 말했다. 낮고 긴장으로 팽팽한 목소리. “내 뒤에 있어라.”

해리엇은 조금 전까지도 그에게 상당히 열 받아 있었지만, 지금은 기쁘게 그의 뒤를 따라갈 수 있었다. 그녀는 허마이니의 손을 꼭 잡고, 둘이서 나란히 스네이프의 그림자라도 된 것처럼 그를 졸졸 따라 걸었다. 창문 밖은 여전히 어두컴컴했고, 벽에 걸린 초상화들이 수군대는 소리는 바람소리처럼 흘러갔다.

“어쩌면 초상화들이 뭔가 목격하지 않았을까요?” 허마이니가 약간 떨리는 목소리로 물었다.

“이제껏,” 스네이프는 돌아보지 않았다. “공격은 언제나 초상화가 하나도 없는 공간에서 일어났다.” 그의 목소리에는 _당연히 우리도 이미 그 생각을 해보았지만_ _,_ 이라고 말하고 싶은 기미가 묻어났는데, 최소한 비꼬는 말이 입 밖으로 나오지는 않았다. 스네이프로서는 대단히 자제하고 있는 게 아닐까 싶었다.

스네이프는 매우 못생긴 가고일 석상 앞에 멈춰 섰다. 눈동자는 비뚤비뚤하게 툭 튀어나와 있었고, 입 대신 부리를 달고 있었다. “레몬사탕,” 스네이프가 협박처럼 내뱉었다. 말도 하기 싫다는 듯 입술을 거의 움직이지 않고서.

가고일은 해리엇과 허마이니를 향해 눈을 굴려 보였다. 하지만 곧 바위가 바위에 긁히는 소리가 나며, 그것은 펄쩍 뛰어 옆으로 물러섰다. 바닥이 부르르 떨리더니 돌벽이 자동문처럼 양쪽으로 갈라져다.

스네이프는 벽에 난 틈을 향해 손짓했다. 해리엇과 허마이니가 그 앞으로 다가서자, 위쪽으로 한껏 뻗어 올라가는 나선형 계단이 보였다. 두 사람에 이어 스네이프까지 계단에 올라서자 계단 자체가 움직이기 시작했다. 에스컬레이터처럼, 그것은 빙빙 돌아서 그들을 위로, 위로, 올려보냈다. 해리엇이 어지러움을 느낄 때까지.

꼭대기에는 반원형 층계참 맞은편에 울창한 삼림이 조각된 두 개의 문이 있었다. 일반적인 사슴과 새에 더해, 켄타우로스와 유니콘, 고블린, 집요정과 난쟁이들, 그리고 머리를 길게 늘어뜨리고 치렁치렁한 로브를 입은 두 명의 마법사와 두 명의 마녀들이 묘사된 부조였다. 네 명의 창립자들인 걸까, 해리엇은 생각했다.

그녀가 두 남자 가운데 누가 슬리데린일지 자세히 살펴보기 전에, 스네이프가 문을 두드렸다. 그는 대답을 채 기다리지도 않고 문을 열어젖히고, 두 사람을 먼저 들여보냈다. 두 사람은 서로에게 말을 걸 용기를 내지는 못했지만, 말하지 않아도 허마이니는 분명 여기가 덤블도어 교수의 집무실이라는 것을 오래전에 깨달았을 것이 분명했다.

보통 교수 한 명의 사무실이라기에는 너무 거창한 방이었다. 방은 거대한 원형이었는데, 커다란 책장들과 수십 개의 초상화로 벽이 빽빽했다. 초상화들은 모두 자고 있는 것 같았고, 제각기 다른 양식의 화려함으로 꾸며져 있었다. 카펫은 진홍색과 금색이었고, 안락의자들은 짙은 푸른색과 청동색의 벨벳이었다. 은색과 녹색, 노란색과 검은색의 태피스트리가 벽을 장식하고 있었다. 불이 활활 타오르고 있는 난로는 해리엇이 들어가 설 수도 있을 만큼 컸다. 난로 위 선반에는 포도덩굴과 꽃이 조각되어 있었다. 유리병으로 가득 찬 장식장들이 백 개의 눈을 가진 아르고스가 눈을 반짝이는 것처럼 반짝반짝 빛났다. 방 안의 선반마다 그녀가 본 적 없는 기구들이 빼곡히 들어차서 째깍대고 연기를 뿜어내고 윙윙 돌아가고 있었다. 해리엇이 느끼기에 이 방의 분위기는 버로우와 상당히 닮아있었다.

노리스 부인이 석화된 채 거꾸로 매달린 것을 목격한 후 처음으로 그녀는… 안전하다고 느꼈다.

“저거 불사조일까?” 허마이니가 해리엇을 쿡 찌르며 속삭였다. 해리엇은 스네이프가 눈치채지 못하도록 애쓰며 그녀가 가리키는 방향을 보았다. 덤블도어의 거대한 책상 뒤편의 횃대에는, 카나리아 노란색과 휘황찬란한 진홍색의 깃털을 가진 왜소한 새가 한 마리 앉아있었다. 다 자라면 아주 멋질 것 같은 깃털이 머리 위를 덮고 있었다.

스네이프는 무언가를 주머니에 집어넣는 중이었다. 손바닥에 꼭 들어차는 흰색 돌 같은 것이었다. 해리엇은 지난밤 페넬로페 클리어워터가 공격당한 장소에서도 그가 그 돌을 들고 있는 모습을 보았었다.

그 일이 있었던 게 지난밤이라니, 그보다 훨씬 옛날 일처럼 느껴지는데.

“너희 둘,” 스네이프의 목소리에 두 사람은 깜짝 놀라서 자세를 바로 했다. 하지만 그는 그저 난롯가에 놓인 의자들을 가리키며 “앉아라,” 라고 말했을 뿐이다.

“우린 아무것도 만지지 않았어요,” 해리엇이 반사적으로 말했다.

“아무도 네가 뭘 만졌다고 하지 않았다, 포터 양.”

해리엇은 누구든, 특히 그의 학생이라면 모두가, 그가 얼마든지 그런 트집을 잡을 사람이라고 생각할 거라고 굳이 지적하지 않았다. 그녀는 허마이니와 난롯가에 앉았다. 약간의 온기가 몸을 덥혀주었지만, 얼어붙은 속까지 녹여주지는 못했다. 피부 한겹만이 따뜻하고 그 아래는 전부 얼음덩어리로 바뀐 듯한 느낌이었다. 계속해서 그 쉭쉭거리는 목소리의 반향이 들려오는 듯했다. 괴물의 목소리, 살인자의 목소리… 그것이 얼마나 가까이 있었을까? 하마터면 그들은…

사무실 문이 열리고 덤블도어 교수가 들어왔다. 살짝 놀란 얼굴이었다. 그가 들어오자 불사조가 울었다. 그 울음소리에, 따뜻한 금빛의, 따끈하게 데워진 꿀 같은 무언가가 해리엇의 심장으로 흘러들었다.

“포터 양이 바실리스크의 소리를 들었다고 합니다.” 인사말 대신 스네이프가 대뜸 그녀들을 가리켰다. “4층의 서쪽 복도에서, 조금 전에요.”

덤블도어 교수가 그들 쪽으로 몸을 돌렸다. 아주 잠깐 그의 얼굴에는 경악이 서렸지만, 그는 곧 침착함을 되찾았다.

“그거 아주 끔찍한 충격이었겠구나,” 그가 엄숙하고 심각하게 말했다. “특히나 이렇게 이른 아침에 말이다. 아침을 먹으러 가는 길이었니?”

“저희는 그리핀도르 탑으로 돌아가는 중이었어요, 선생님.” 허마이니가 조그만 목소리로 대답했다.

“아침 일찍 저를 만나러 왔었습니다.” 스네이프가 말했다. 마치 그 만남이 완전 처참하게 마무리되지 않았던 것처럼. “보아하니 그 전에 도서관을 들른 것 같더군요, 낸시 드루(Nancy Drew) 놀이를 즐기면서.”

허마이니가 호기심 가득한 눈길로 그를 쳐다보았다. 덤블도어 교수도 마찬가지였다. 두 사람이 왜 그런 반응을 보이는지 해리엇은 알 수 없었다.

“허마이니가 그게 바실리스크라는 걸 추측해냈거든요, 제 말은 슬리데린의 괴물이요.” 그녀가 덤블도어 교수를 향해 말했다. “저희는 확인하기 위해 도서관에 가서 책을 찾아봤어요. 그리고 누군가에게 알려드리고 싶었어요. 하지만 스네이프 교수님이 선생님들은 벌써 알고 계셨다고 말씀해주셨어요. 죄송해요, 선생님.”

“사과할 필요는 전혀 없단다, 얘야.” 덤블도어 교수가 말했다. 그리고 해리엇은 스네이프를 향해 웃긴 표정을 지어 보이고 싶은 것을 애써 참아야 했다. “오히려 정반대로, 너희의 행동은 아주 인상적인 논리력을 보여준 것 같구나. 내 생각에는 그리핀도르에 35점을 주는 것이 적절할 것 같은데—세베루스, 자네 생각은 어떤가?”

그 순간에는 정말, 정말 스네이프를 향해 혀를 내밀고 싶었다. 스네이프는 그들 모두에게 언짢은 얼굴을 해 보였다. 마치 해리엇이 무슨 생각을 하는지는 훤히 보인다는 것처럼. 허마이니가 그 순간 잃어버린 명예를 되찾은 것처럼 느꼈다면, 최소한 그걸 겉으로 드러내지는 않았다. 그녀는 기쁨과 부끄러움으로 빨갛게 달아올랐을 뿐이었다.

“해리엇, 바실리스크가 공격을 준비하는 중이었니?” 덤블도어 교수는 다시 진지한 표정으로 돌아와 물었다.

“저는 그것이 허마이니랑 저를 찾고 있다고 생각했어요.” 그녀가 대답했다. “왜냐하면, 그것이 ‘더러운 잡종의 피’를 언급했거든요—”

그 말에 스네이프의 표정이 무섭게 가라앉았다. 덤블도어 교수가 손가락을 들어올리자 그는 잠자코 시선을 다른 곳으로 돌렸다. 해리엇은 울컥했다. 당연히 그녀는 그 단어를 쓰고 싶지 않았다. 괴물이 한 말을 그대로 전했을 뿐이다.

“우리가 있는 곳을 냄새로 파악하려고 하는 것 같았어요.” 그녀가 말을 이었다. “하지만 뭣 때문인지 제대로 찾지 못하더라고요. 제 말은, 제 생각엔 그랬어요. 그게 말하기를…” 그녀는 기억을 되살려 괴물의 말을 반복했다. “ _더러운 잡종의 피를 찾아… 이번에는 죽이게 해줘…_ ”

“해리!” 허마이니가 다급하게 속삭였다. 얼굴이 딱딱하게 굳어 있었다. “방금 네 말은…” 하지만 그녀는 그 단어를 입에 담고 싶지도 않은 것처럼 보였다.

“오,” 해리엇은 스네이프와 덤블도어 교수의 얼굴을 쳐다보았다. 두 사람 다—괴상한 표정을 하고 있었다. 두려워한다거나 그런 건 아니었지만, 그저… 그것을 뭐라고 표현해야 할지 그녀는 알지 못했다. 그것은 뭔가 어른들만이 느끼는 복잡한 감정이었다. 그녀는 그 언어를 사용하려고 한 것이 아니라고, 자신은 그 바보 같은 으시시한 언어를 알고 싶지도 않았다고, 급히 변명하고 싶은 욕구를 참았다. “죄송해요.” 그녀는 제 무릎을 뚫어지게 쳐다보며 중얼거렸다.

“사과할 필요 없다, 얘야.” 덤블도어가 말했다. “파셀텅은 그 자체로 사악한 것도, 어둠의 마법도 아니란다. 이제까지 그 언어를 사용할 수 있었던 마법사들 때문에 그런 연상작용이 생긴 것뿐이지.”

“포터 양,” 스네이프가 갑작스레 입을 열었다. “내가 너와 그레인저 양을 발견했을 때, 뭐라고 말하고 있었지? 그때도 쉬익거리는 소리를 내고 있었지,” 그녀는 그를 멍하니 바라보았다.

“오…” 해리엇은 얼굴이 달아오르는 것을 느꼈다. 지금 생각하니 어쩐지 멍청한 짓을 한 것 같았다. “아무것도…”

“포터 양, 아는 대로 정직하게 말하는 것에 대해 내가 했던 말을 기억하나?” 스네이프가 위협조로 추궁했다. 하지만 덤블도어 교수가 가만히 쳐다보자 그는 다시 시선을 돌렸다.

“꼭 아셔야겠다면,” 해리엇이 입을 열었을 때 제멋대로 튀어나와 버린 불손한 어조에, 허마이니가 조용히 앓는 소리를 내는 것이 들려왔다. “선생님, 저는 그것에게 저리 꺼지라고 말하고 있었어요. 최소한 결투클럽 자리에서 그 코브라한테 했을 때는 먹혔잖아요?” 두 교수가 그녀를 뚫어지게 쳐다보아서 그녀는 방어조로 덧붙였다. “달리 어떻게 해야 할지 몰랐단 말이에요.”

덤블도어 교수는 눈을 깜박거렸다. 하지만 곧 확신 어린 말투로 입을 열었다. “그 상황은 분명 아주 무서웠을 테지. 아주 용감하게 행동했구나, 너희 둘 다.” 그는 앉았던 의자에서 몸을 일으켰다. 해리엇과 허마이니도 서둘러 따라 일어섰다. “스네이프 교수의 호출을 받았을 때, 나는 곧장 모든 학생을 기숙사에서 나오지 못하게 하라고 기숙사 사감 선생님들에게 지시했단다. 지금 너희 두 사람에게도 같은 지시를 해야겠구나. 이 방의 난로를 사용해도 좋단다.”

그는 난롯가로 다가가 선반에 놓인 중국 도자기 항아리를 집어들었다. “식사는 기숙사 휴게실에 차려질 거다. 휴가를 보내기에 아주 쾌적한 방식은 아니겠지만, 그래도 너희들의 안전이 최우선이니까 말이다.”

그는 두 사람을 내려다보며 미소지었다. 그의 불사조가 다시 한 번 울었고, 또 한 번 달콤하고 따뜻한 기운이 해리엇의 심장까지 와 닿았다.

“그럼 얘야, 네가 먼저 가겠니?” 그는 항아리 뚜껑을 열고 그녀를 향해 내밀었다. 해리엇은 버로우에서 위즐리 부인이 똑같은 행동을 했던 것을 기억했다. 버로우를 떠올리자, 그녀는 자신이 덤블도어 교수의 안락한 사무실을 떠나고 싶지 않다는 것을 깨달았다. 이 방은 마치 위즐리 가족의 집처럼 따뜻하고, 안전하고, 포용력이 있었다. 어찌된 영문인지, 그리핀도르 기숙사 휴게실은 더 이상 그렇게 느껴지지 않았다.

“이것도 플루가루 같은 건가요?” 향초 같은 냄새가 나는 잿가루를 한 줌 집으면서 그녀가 물었다.

“아, 그럼 전에도 플루를 사용해본 적이 있나 보구나?” 덤블도어 교수가 미소와 함께 말했다. “그렇지, 바로 그것과 똑같단다. 그레인저 양, 플루를 사용해본 적이 있니? 없다면 해리엇이 하는 것을 보고 따라 하렴.”

“그리핀도르 탑,” 해리엇이 가루를 난로 안으로 던져넣으며 말했다. 불길이 밝은 녹색으로 화륵 타올랐다. 그녀는 눈을 질끈 감고 그 안으로 발을 디뎠다. 불길은 차갑지도 뜨겁지도 않고, 그저 부드럽게 간질거리기만 했다—곧이어 강력한 힘이 그녀를 빨아들이며, 좁은 하수구로 빨려 들어가는 것처럼 뱃속이 뒤틀리고 머리가 핑핑 도는 순간이 지나가고, 갑작스레 차가운 공기가 밀어닥치며 그녀는 그리핀도르 기숙사 휴게실의 카펫 위로 나뒹굴었다.

“맙소사!” 론이 말했다. “어디서 나타난 거야, 해리?”

“내 생각에 그 답은 난로에서가 아닐까?” 해리엇이 콜록거리며 재투성이가 된 안경을 문질러 닦는 동안 프레드와 조지가 끼어들었다. “중요한 실마리는 역시, 그녀가 방금 걸어 나온 곳이—”

“거기서 비켜, 허마이니도 곧 올 거야—”

하지만 해리엇이 한발 늦었다. 허마이니는 불 속에서 튀어나오자마자 론과 부딪쳤고, 두 사람이 뒤엉켜서 해리엇 쪽으로 쓰러졌다.

“으악!”

“무,” 허마이니가 기침을 했다. “뭐야, 이건?”

“플루,” 조지가 대답하면서 그녀를 잡아 일으켰다. 프레드는 론을 일으켜 세워 해리엇이 다시 숨을 쉴 수 있게 해주었다. “처음엔 좀 충격이지, 응?”

“처음이자 마지막이었으면 좋겠네!” 허마이니의 머리카락은 평소보다 더 북슬거리며, 야생화 덩굴처럼 이쪽저쪽으로 뻗쳐 있었다. 재투성이가 된 그녀의 얼굴에 분기가 차올랐다. “난 이제껏 빗자루가 최악이라고 생각했는데!”

“신성모독이다!” 프레드가 연극적으로 가슴을 부여잡았다.

“아직 아침을 안 먹은 게 다행이지,” 허마이니는 지팡이를 꺼내 들고 자기 옷에 묻은 재를 떨어내는 마법을 썼다. 그리고 해리엇에게 다가와 똑같이 해주었다.

“음식은 저쪽에 있어.” 론이 가리킨 쪽에는 접시와 컵과 뚜껑 덮인 그릇들이 놓인 식탁이 있었다. “맥고나걸이 와서 우리 모두 기숙사 안에 가만있으라고 하면서 저 식탁을 만들어주고 갔어. 무슨 일이 있었어? 어디 갔던 거야?”

“그리고 무슨 짓을 저질렀기에 전교생이 기숙사 안에 얌전히 갇히는 벌을 받게 된 거지?” 프레드가 물었다.

“불만이 있다는 건 아냐,” 조지가 덧붙였다. “좀 심심하긴 하지만, 너희가 무슨 짓을 했든 상당한 수준의 말썽이었던 게 틀림없으니까.”

“우리가 이제껏 너희를 너무 우습게 봤던 것 같구나,” 프레드가 되받았다.

“우린 슬리데린의 괴물에게 먹힐 뻔했어, 라고 하면 어때?” 해리엇이 대꾸하면서 쟁반 중 하나의 덮개를 열었다. 토스트가 있었다. 그녀는 몇 개를 접시에 덜어내고, 허마이니 몫도 담아주었다. 허마이니는 구운 토마토를 접시에 담는 중이었다.

“농담이지?” 론이 날카롭게 되물었다.

“아니,” 허마이니가 마멀레이드 뚜껑을 열면서 대답했다. “어젯밤에 우린 그 괴물이 바실리스크라는 걸 알아냈어. 해리엇이 들었던 목소리 있잖니, 다른 사람은 아무도 못 들었던—”

“파셀텅이라서 그랬던 거였어.” 론이 넋이 나간 얼굴을 하고 있어서 해리엇이 덧붙여 설명했다. “바실리스크는 사람 잡아먹는 거대한 뱀이래.”

프레드와 조지는 서로 마주보며, 아마도 쌍둥이들만 이해할 수 있는 침묵의 언어로 대화하는 중인 듯했다.

“ㅁㅓ,” 론이 입을 쩍 벌리고 더듬거렸다.

“그래서 해리엇이랑 나는 도서관에 갔어.” 허마이니가 사무적인 말투로 말했다. “고마워, 해리엇—아냐, 달걀은 하나면 충분해—”

“물론 너희는 도서관을 갔겠지,” 론이 희미한 목소리로 받아쳤다.

“그다음에 너희는 천년 묵은 거대한 뱀을 찾아냈다는 거야?” 조지가 말했다. “그냥 사건을 시간순으로 이해하고 싶어서 그래.”

“그다음엔,” 허마이니는 살짝 콧대를 높이며 말했다. “우린 선생님들 중 한 명을 찾았어.”

“단지 그 한 명이 하필 스네이프였고,” 해리엇이 말을 받았다. “그게 어떻게 됐을지는 상상에 맡길게.”

“음, 사실 별로 상상력까지 필요하진 않았어,” 프레드가 말했다. “계속하렴, 얘들아.”

두 사람은 그들에게 나머지를 모두 털어놓았다. 이야기가 끝나고 나자, 세 명의 소년들은 침묵했다.

해리엇은 토스트를 씹으며 원형의 휴게실 공간을 둘러보았다. 지니도 퍼시도 보이지 않았다. 지니가 안 보이는 것은 놀랍지 않았다. 만약 그녀가 여기 있었더라면 그것이 더 이상했을 것이다. 그녀는 위층에서 여전히 울고 있을까? 아니면 여전히 그 작은 검은색 책 안에 무언가 적어넣고 있을까?

해리엇의 머릿속에 불현듯 어떤 생각이 떠올랐다. 천천히, 그녀는 들고 있던 빵 껍질을 내려놓으며 벽을 쳐다보았다.

“있잖아,” 프레드가 조용히 입을 열어 그녀를 다시 현재로 돌려놓았다. “만약에 슬리데린의 후계자가 학생이라면…”

“그렇다면 크리스마스 휴가 기간에 학교에 남은 사람들 중 한 명이라는 뜻이지.” 조지가 말을 끝맺었다.

“남은 건 몇 명 안 되잖아.” 그 말을 하는 론의 어둡고 불안한 표정은 스네이프가 지었던 표정과 크게 다르지 않았다. “말포이, 크랩, 고일이 있고, 여기 있는 우리랑, 클리어워터…”

“거의 모든 사람이 집에 갔으니까,” 허마이니가 말했다. “다들 겁내고 있었어, 그야…”

그녀는 말끝을 흐렸다. 이제 대낮인데도 불구하고, 창문 위로 덮인 눈 때문에 새어들어오는 빛은 불투명하고 침침했다. 기숙사 휴게실 구석으로 그림자가 스며들었다. 그림자는 녹아내려 바닥을 덮고, 그들의 얼굴 위로 밀려왔다 사라져갔다.

“뭐,” 마침내 조지가 말했다. “조만간 우리도 모두 집에 가야 할지도 모르지.”

“무슨 뜻이야?” 론이 물었다.

“만약 지금 이 소동을 벌이고 있는 사람을 잡지 못한다면, 동생아,” 조지가 말했다.

“호그와트의 문을 닫아야 할 거라는 뜻이야.” 프레드가 말했다.

* * * * *

해리엇은 위즐리 형제들에게 지니가 잘 있는지 보겠다고 말하고 자리를 떴다. 그것은 완전한 진실은 아니었다. 사실, 지니가 깨어있다면, 그녀의 계획에는 차질이 생길 예정이었다.

하지만 기숙사 방문을 열었을 때, 방은 텅 비어 있었다. 그저 명암만이 남아 긴 그림자처럼 보이는 가구들이 있을 뿐이었다.

해리엇은 지니가 머물렀던 파르바티의 침대로 향했다. 침대 커버는 발치까지 벗겨져 있었고, 그 위에 아무도 없다는 것은 너무도 명백했다. 확실히 하기 위해 다른 침대들도 다 들여다보았지만, 아무도 없었다. 그녀 혼자였다.

누군가 다가오는 소리가 들리지는 않는지 귀를 기울이면서, 그녀는 다시 지니가 쓰던 침대로 가서 그 검은색 책을 찾기 위해 뒤적거리기 시작했다.

그것은 매트리스의 찢어진 틈새에 처박혀 있었다. 지니가 파르바티의 침대 매트리스를 찢어놓은 것일까? 그것은 너무도 지니답지 않았다…

어쩌면 파르바티가 자기 물건을 숨기기 위해서 만들어놓은 구멍일지도 모른다… 하지만 그것은 파르바티의 스타일도 아니었다. 만약 파르바티가 무언가를 숨기려고 한다면, 그녀는 아마도 너무나 눈에 빤히 보이는 장소를 택해서, 룸메이트 중 누군가가 반드시 발견하도록 만든 뒤에, 비밀을 알려주고 싶지 않은 척 조금 튕기다가 금세 누구도 궁금해하지 않는 것까지 전부 털어놓고 말 것이다.

_파르바티를 생각할 때가 아니야_ , 해리엇은 스스로를 다잡았다. _지니에게 무슨 문제가 있는지 알아내는 거야_.

그녀는 자신이 떳떳하지 못한 짓을 하고 있다는 자각은 있었다. 지니의 개인적인 소지품을 멋대로 뒤적거리다니. 하지만 다른 방법을 생각해낼 수가 없었다… 그리고 어제 지니의 모습을 다시 떠올려보면—이를 드러낸 얼굴, 붉은 기가 돌던 눈동자—해리엇은 무언가가 아주 많이 잘못되었다는 것을 알았다. 지니를 구하기 위해서라면, 약간 나쁜 짓을 저지를 수도 있었다.

그래서 그녀는 심호흡을 하고 책을 펼쳤다…

그 안에는 아무것도 없었다. 완벽한 백지였다.

혼란에 휩싸여, 그녀는 페이지를 넘겨보았다. 하지만 조그만 잉크 자국 하나 없었다. 각 장의 위쪽에는 날짜가 인쇄되어 있었고, 그 날의 할 일을 적어넣을 공간이 있었지만, 사람이 사용한 흔적은 없었다. 어쩌면 지니가 뭔갈 끄적이고 있던 책은 이게 아닌 것일까…

하지만 아무것도 안 쓰인 일기장을 왜 굳이 매트리스 안쪽에 숨겼을까?

맙소사, 혹시 안의 내용을 숨기는 마법이 걸려 있는지도 몰라. 해리엇은 뒤늦은 깨달음에 자신을 비웃었다. 그녀가 망할 뱀의 말을 할 줄 아는 것에 더해 눈에 안 보이는 글자를 읽을 수 있는 능력까지 있었다면 좋았을 것을.

일기장에서 이상한 점은 그것 말고도 있었다. 한 가지는 달력이었다. 그것은 1941년이라고 쓰여 있었다. 다른 한 가지는 뒤표지에 다 떨어져 가는 싸구려 금박으로 새겨진 이름이었다. 오래되어서 금박이 거의 다 떨어져 눌린 자국만 남아있는 글자도 있었다. 이름은 T.M. 리들이라고 쓰여 있었던 것 같았다. 어쩌면 지니가 다이애건 앨리에서 중고로 구입한 일기장일지도 모른다.

얼굴을 찌푸리면서, 해리엇은 도움 안 되는 일기장을 이리저리 뒤적거려보았다. 지니가 돌아오기 전에 제자리에 돌려놓아야 하는 것을 알고는 있었지만, 아직 포기할 마음은 들지 않았다. 허마이니에게 가져가서 물어보면 어떨까, 사생활 보호 마법이 걸려 있는 책을 읽는 방법을 그녀라면 알고 있을지도 모른다. 물론 허마이니는 달가워하진 않을 것이다… 하지만 그녀가 방법을 알고만 있다면—

“너는 과연 내가 바랐던 만큼 진취적인 아이로구나, 해리엇.”

해리엇은 일기장을 떨어뜨리거나 침대에서 벌떡 일어나지는 않았다. 하지만 그녀의 심장이 거세게 뛰어올라 갈비뼈에 멍이 들 정도는 되었을 것이다. 그녀는 지니를 멍하니 쳐다보았다. 그녀가 눈치채지 못하는 사이 지니는 소리 없이 방 안으로 들어와 파르바티의 침대 발치에 서 있었다. 그녀의 등 뒤로 불빛이 타올라서, 그녀의 긴 붉은 머리카락을 금속성 핏빛으로 물들였다.

해리엇은 사과하려고 입을 열었다. 그저 걱정이 되어 그랬다고… 하지만 그전에 그녀의 시력이 갑작스러운 변화에 적응해, 지니의 그늘진 얼굴을 들여다볼 수 있었다.

“지니?” 해리엇은 천천히 불렀다.

“해-리이?” 지니가 대답했다. 해리엇을 따라 음절을 길게 늘여서.

해리엇은 기괴한 미소를 짓고 있는 지니의 얼굴을 보면서, 마치 연못 아래로 모래가 가라앉는 것처럼 어떤 확신이 그녀의 뱃속에 자리 잡는 것을 느꼈다.

“-가 아니구나,” 그녀는 조용히 말했다. “넌 누구지?”

지니가 웃었다. 그 웃음소리에, 해리엇의 팔에서 털이 올올이 곤두서고 목덜미가 서늘하게 저려왔다.

“오, 아주 훌륭해.” 그 말투는 조금도 지니 같지 않았다. 지니의 목소리로, 지니의 입에서 나오고 있었지만, 어른의 말이었다. 잔인한 어른의 말투—해리엇이 이해하지 못한, 그렇지만 저절로 기분이 나빠지는 농담에 저 혼자 웃고 있는 어른의 말투. “아주, 아주 훌륭해. 나는 네게 뇌가 없는 것이 아닐까 걱정되던 참이었지. 내가 걱정해야만 했던 이유를 넌 이해하겠지? 안 그러니?” 지니 아닌 지니가 고개를 절레절레 흔들었다. 실망 가득한 얼굴로.

해리엇은 일기장을 바닥에 집어던지고는 일어나 섰다. “네가 누군지는 상관 안해, 지금 당장 지니에게서 나오지 않으면 내가—”

“네가 어쩔 건데?” 지니 아닌 지니가 말했다. 그 말투에 해리엇은 혈관에 납덩이가 들어앉는 듯했다. 하지만 그녀는 너무나 화가 났기 때문에, 납조차 녹여서 흘려보낼 수 있을 것 같았다.

“후회하게 해줄 거다.” 해리엇이 이를 드러내고 외쳤다.

지니 아닌 지니가 멈칫했다. 그러고는 더 크게 웃었다. 웃음에 온몸이 흔들려, 몸을 숙여 침대 기둥을 붙들어야 서 있을 수 있을 만큼 미친 듯이 웃었다.

“그게 다야?” 그녀가 물었다. “어이없고, 멍청하고, 바보 같은 계집애—하지만 그래, 아직 네가 상황을 이해하지 못했다는 건 알겠어.” 그녀는 몸을 바로 세우고, 다시 기괴한 웃음을 띠었다.

“내가 뭘 이해해야 하는데?” 해리엇이 뱉었다. 그녀는 진심으로 자신이 더 많은 저주를 알고 있었으면 하고 바랐다. 하지만 그래보았자 지니를 해칠 뿐이었을지도. 아니 어쩌면 이것은 폴리주스 마법약을 먹고 지니 행세를 하는 누군가일지도 모른다. 진짜 지니는…

하지만 어제도 지니는 이런 얼굴을 해보였다. 금방 자기 자신의 얼굴로 돌아왔지만. 이것이 지니였다. 폴리주스 마법약을 먹고 크랩으로 변했던 론과는 달랐다.

_계속 말을 시켜야 해_ _, 그녀가 누구든. 무슨 일이 일어나고 있는지 알아내야 해._

“전부 다,” 지니 아닌 지니가 말했다. 그녀는 손가락을 입술에 얹었다. 불빛과 각도를 잘 맞춰서 보면, 지니의 갈색 눈동자가 물속에 번진 피처럼 붉게 비치는 것을 볼 수 있었다.

“하지만 여기서는 네게 보여줄 수가 없구나.” 지니 아닌 지니가 말했다. “우리는 비밀의 방으로 가야 해. 해리엇 포터, 비밀의 방을 보고 싶지 않니? 나는 네가 비밀의 방을 보았으면 해, 친애하는 해리엇.”

해리엇은 지니 아닌 지니를 뚫어지게 쳐다보았다. 마지막 퍼즐 조각이 자리를 찾아가는 소리가 들렸다. “너구나, 슬리데린의 후계자가.”

지니 아닌 지니가 한숨을 쉬었다. “과연 벽돌처럼 둔하구나. 뭐, 어쨌든 따라오렴, 해리엇 포터. 작고 어리석은 지니가 내게 투명망토에 관해 얘기해 주었단다. 보통 그런 어린애 장난감 같은 것들에는 별 관심이 없지만, 어리석음이 범죄 수준인 선생들에게 사정을 설명해야 하는 일은 피하는 것이 좋겠지, 흠?”

그녀가 지어보인 미소는 지니의 얼굴을 두 쪽으로 갈라지는 것처럼 보이게 했다.

 

 

 

 

 


	12. 12장. 비밀의 방 (Chamber of Secrets)

 

 

지니 아닌 지니는 해리엇과 접촉하는 것을 피하고 있었다. 만약 해리엇이 너무 가까이 다가가면 잇새로 숨을 들이마시는 듯한 소리를 냈다. 마치 해리엇이 무슨 끔찍한, 살을 녹이는 병균이라도 되는 것처럼. 해리엇은 더 가까이 다가가 위협하는 것을 고려해보다가, 지니에게 해가 될까 싶어 그만두었다.

“만약 네가 멍청한 선생들 중 한 명을 향해 소리라도 지른다면,” 지니 아닌 지니가 차분하게 말했다. “혹은 어떤 방식으로든 그들에게 힌트를 주려고 든다면, 나는 불쌍한 지니를 아주, 아주 괴롭게 만들어줄 수 있어.”

그녀의 눈이 번들거렸다. 해리엇은 차갑게 되쏘았다. “그럼 얼른 앞서 가든가.”

지니 아닌 지니의 얼굴에서 미소가 흔들리다가, 벽에 붙은 그림자처럼 다시 고정되었다.

투명망토의 은빛 장막 아래 숨어, 그들은 누구의 눈에도 띄지 않고 기숙사 휴게실을 지나쳤다. 해리엇은 맥고나걸 교수가 기숙사 문을 봉인해두었기를 빌어보았지만, 문이 안 잠겨 있었는지 아니면 지니 아닌 지니가 마법을 썼는지는 몰라도 그녀는 문을 밀어 열 수 있었다. 소근소근 대화를 나누는 중인 위즐리 형제와 허마이니에게 들키지 않고 그들 두 사람은 초상화 밖으로 나왔다.

해리엇은 지니 아닌 지니를 따라 복도를 걸었다. 성 안은 어둡고 조용했다. 그녀는 이렇게 조용하고 이렇게 추운 호그와트를 처음 보는 것 같았다.

중앙계단에 다다랐을 때, 그들은 다른 사람들의 목소리를 들었다. 지니 아닌 지니는 무심히 계단 위로 움직여서 아래를 내려다보았다. 해리엇도 그녀를 따라 아래를 보았다. 계단 아래쪽에는 교수들이 여럿 모여 있었다—스네이프와 스프라우트, 플리트윅, 그리고 록허트. 해리엇은 이 사실에 전혀 아무런 관심도 없는 것처럼 행동하려고 애썼다. 그녀는 지니 아닌 지니가 그녀를 돌아보는 것을 느끼고, 지루한 듯 하품을 해 보였다.

“…때가 왔군요,” 스네이프가 말하고 있었다. 해리엇은 그의 목소리에서 악의 가득한 조소를 느낄 수 있었다.

“뭐, 뭐라고요?” 록허트가 말을 더듬었다.

“오늘 아침에만 해도 내게 말하지 않았던가요, 록허트 교수. 이 모든 사태에 우리가 제대로 대처하지 못하고 있는 것이 유감이라고?” 스네이프가 말했다.

“그래요, 길데로이.” 스프라우트 교수가 말했다. “나도 똑똑히 기억해요. 분명 당신이 비밀의 방의 위치를 이미 파악하고 있다고 말했었지요—안 그래요, 필리우스?”

“오, 맞아요, 나도 기억납니다.”

“어, 어—저는—” 록허트가 말을 잇지 못하고 허둥거렸다.

“만약 클리어워터 양이 공격당했을 때 당신이 그 자리에 있었다면, 이 상황은 금세 해결되었을 거라고 말했던 것도 기억나는군요.” 스네이프가 말했다.

“내, 내가 그랬던가요? 기억이 잘…”

“그럼 결정됐네요!” 스프라우트가 손뼉을 쳤다. “이제 당신에게 모든 것을 맡기겠어요, 길데로이. 우린 도움이 안 되니 물러서서 당신의 말을 따를게요. 당신이 언제나 원했던 대로, 당신에게 전권을 드리겠어요.”

록허트가 절박한 얼굴로 다른 세 명의 교수들을 쳐다보았다. 하지만 그들 모두 단호한 얼굴로 시선을 되돌려주었다. 스프라우트 교수와 플리트윅 교수는 짐짓 환한 격려의 미소를 짓고 있었고, 스네이프는 (해리엇은 그의 옆모습밖에 볼 수 없었지만) 허공에서 맴돌며 작은 토끼를 관찰하는 맹금류 같은 얼굴을 하고 있었다.

록허트의 얼굴은 더는 잘생겨 보이지 않았다. 그는 갑자기 아주 왜소하고 겁에 질린 것처럼 보였다.

“지금 당신을 따라가면 될까요, 길데로이,” 창가에 쌓인 눈보다 차가운 침묵이 한동안 흐른 뒤 플리트윅 교수가 말했다. “아니면 시간을 좀 드리는 게—”

“예,” 록허트가 죽기 직전의 사람 같은 목소리로 답했다. “예, 그렇죠, 시간, 제 말은—제게 약간만 시간을 주시면, 저는—저는 준비를 마칠 수 있을 겁니다.”

“한 30분쯤 후에 당신의 사무실에서 만나기로 합시다,” 스프라우트 교수가 쾌활하게 말했다. “그때는 우리에게 한 수 보여주실 수 있겠죠.”

“어—그렇습니다.” 록허트는 미소를 짓지 못했다. 그는 거의 뛰다시피 그 자리를 떠났다.

“이걸로 저 인간은 해결되었군요,” 스네이프의 목소리에 담긴 역겨움은 마치 또 한 번의 눈보라를 예고라도 하는 것처럼 차가웠다.

“형편없는 머저리 알랑꾼 같으니,” 스프라우트 교수가 내뱉었다. 그녀의 목소리는 오히려 좀 우울한 듯했다.

플리트윅 교수가 한숨을 내쉬고는 말했다. “그럼 우린 다시 일하러 가볼까요.”

그들은 각자 다른 방향으로 갈라졌다. 스네이프는 지하 던전으로 향하는 계단을 내려갔고, 스프라우트는 1층 복도를 따라 멀어져갔다. 그리고 플리트윅이 그녀들이 서 있는 계단을 올라오기 시작했다. 지니 아닌 지니와 해리엇은 벽에 붙어 섰다. 하지만 플리트윅은 아무것도 느끼지 못한 양 지나쳐갔다.

“말 잘 듣는 아이구나,” 선생님들이 사라진 다음 지니 아닌 지니가 부드럽게 속삭였다.

해리엇은 그녀의 뒤통수를 주먹으로 갈겨주고 싶었다. 지니의 몸만 아니라면—

그들은 계단 아래로 내려섰다. 하지만 계속해서 던전으로 가는 계단을 내려가는 대신, 지니 아닌 지니는 스프라우트 교수가 사라진 복도를 향해 걸었다. 해리엇은 슬리데린의 비밀의 방이 던전 어딘가에 숨겨져 있을 거라고 생각했다. 하지만 그들은 던전 입구에서 멀어지고 있었다. 분명히 어딘가에 비밀통로가 있는 것이 틀림없어, 그녀는 생각했다.

지니 아닌 지니가 갑자기 멈춰 서서 손을 들어올렸다. 그제야 해리엇에게도 들려왔다—발소리, 뛰는 듯한—

지니 아닌 지니가 지니의 지팡이를 꺼내 들었다.

“뭐하는 거야?” 해리엇이 조그맣게 외쳤다.

“그냥 살짝 재미 좀 보려고,” 지니 아닌 지니가 말했다. “재미없게 굴지 마, 친애하는 해리엇.”

그녀는 팔을 들어올려, 복도가 끝나는 코너를 향해 지팡이를 겨누었다. 뛰어오는 사람은 거의 다 와가는 것 같았다. “아바다—”

해리엇은 그 주문이 무슨 주문인지 전혀 몰랐지만, 알고 싶은 생각은 없었다. 그녀는 지니 아닌 지니를 뒤에서 힘껏 밀었다. 지니의 몸이 비틀거리면서 주문은 실패했고, 그 순간 록허트가 헐레벌떡 코너를 돌아나왔다. 그는 정신이 나간 것처럼 보였다. 늘 쓰고 다니는 모자도 없이, 여행용 손가방 하나만 부여잡고 있었다. 그들의 존재를 눈치채지 못하고 그는 시야에서 멀어져갔다.

지니 아닌 지니가 홱 돌아서서 해리엇에게 이를 드러냈다. 그녀의 눈동자는 진홍색으로 밝게 빛났고, 얼굴에는 분노가 가득했다. “실렌시오,” 그녀가 뱉었다. 음소거 주문? 그보다 더 심한 무언가를 상상하고 있던 해리엇은 눈을 깜박였다. 하지만 다음 순간 지니 아닌 지니의 얼굴은 잔인한 만족감으로 일렁였다.

“크루시오,” 그녀가 거의 사랑을 속삭이는 말투로 내뱉었다.

해리엇의 피부에 불이 붙었다—아니, 불타고 있는 것은 그녀의 피였다—모든 것이 뜨거웠다 무수한 바늘이 그녀를 찔렀다 불에 달구어진 바늘들이 피부 아래로 파고들어 그녀의 뇌 그녀의 눈 그녀의 입을 찔러왔다 그녀는 비명을 지르기 위해 입을 열었다 하지만 아무 소리도 들리지 않았다—

그녀는 웃음소리를 들었다

고통이 썰물처럼 빠져나갔다. 해리엇은 자신이 눈물범벅으로 울고 있는 것을 깨달았다. 하지만 아무 소리도 나지 않았다. 지니 아닌 지니가 걸어놓은 음소거 주문 때문에. 그녀는 자기도 모르는 새 바닥에 누워있었다. 투명망토는 여전히 그녀 위에 덮여 있었다. 지니 아닌 지니는 그녀를 내려다보고 서서 이렇게 우스운 것을 처음 본다는 듯이 웃고 있었다.

“네가 이렇게 할 만한 가치가 있었니?” 그녀가 물었다. “저 멍청한, 마법사라고 치기도 부끄러운 무뇌아를 구하는 게 이 고통을 견딜 만한 일이었어?”

수십 개의 블러저로 얻어맞은 것 같은 기분에 숨을 몰아쉬면서, 해리엇은 간신히 팔을 움직여 그녀에게 가운데손가락을 들어 보였다.

지니 아닌 지니의 얼굴이 굳어졌다. 해리엇이 그 이상의 무언가를 해보기도 전에—무엇을 더 할 수 있었을지, 나중에 한참을 생각해봐도 알 수는 없었지만—고통이 다시 찾아왔다. 그녀는 불타는 석탄 더미 위에 뒹굴고 있었다. 온몸이 새까맣게 타올랐다—

“이 정도로 해두지,” 지니 아닌 지니가 말했다. 고통은 다시 잠잠해졌다. “더 이상 했다간 너는 아무짝에도 쓸모없어질 거야. 일어나, 멍청한 꼬마야.” 그녀는 해리엇의 발목을 세게 걷어찼다.

해리엇의 다리는 정말로 일어나고 싶지 않아 했지만, 그녀는 다리를 설득했다. 이 구역질 나는 괴물 앞에서 설설 기는 모습은 보이지 않을 것이다. 그녀가 얼마나 고통스러운지 알아차리게 두지 않을 것이다. 그녀는 차라리 음소거 주문에 감사했다. 덕분에 지니 아닌 지니는 그녀가 제발, 그만, 혹은 엄마를 울부짖는 소리를 듣지 못했을 테니까.

그녀는 자신이 울면서 엄마를 불렀었는지 잘 기억이 나지 않았다. 하지만 너무나 고통스러웠기 때문에, 자신이 그랬다고 해도 믿을 수 있을 것 같았다.

“크루시아투스 저주를 받아본 건 처음이었지?” 지니 아닌 지니가 비웃듯 물었다. 해리엇은 숨을 몰아쉬며 그녀를 따라 비틀비틀 걸었다. “대개 한 번 겪고 나면 모두 얌전히 내 말을 듣게 되지. 하지만 너는 보통 사람들보다 더 아둔한 것 같아. 심지어 내가 이제껏 죽인 다른 그리핀도르들보다 더. 아, 다 왔네.”

그들은 울보 머틀의 화장실 문 앞에 서있었다. 지니 아닌 지니가 문을 열어젖히고, 나른한 동작으로 해리엇에게 들어가라 손짓했다. 내가 죽인 다른 그리핀도르들, 이라는 단어가 해리엇의 머릿속에서 쿵쾅거렸다. 왜냐하면 지니 아닌 지니는 록허트와 달리 진실을 말하고 있다는 것을 느낄 수 있었기 때문이다.

머틀이 세면대 위에 둥둥 떠서 거울을 보며 턱에 난 여드름을 만지작거리고 있었다. 해리엇이 투명망토를 벗어들자, 머틀이 몸을 똑바로 했다.

“지금 여기서 뭐하는 거야?” 머틀이 물었다.

“유령을 죽일 능력이 있는 게 내 애완동물뿐이라 아쉬워,” 지니 아닌 지니가 세면대 쪽으로 다가서며 말했다. 머틀은 충격받은 얼굴로 더 높이 공중으로 떠올랐다. 그녀가 관여하고 싶지 않은 무슨 일인가 지니에게 일어났다는 걸 눈치챈 듯했다. “게다가 애완동물을 시켜서도 완전히 죽여버릴 수는 없고.”

“해리엇, 이리 와.” 그녀가 해리엇을 향해 손가락을 까닥였다. 다시 한 번 얼굴이 쪼개지는 것 같은 미소를 지으며. “보고 배우렴.”

그녀는 몸을 숙여, 수도꼭지 높이로 눈을 맞췄다. 입술을 끌어당기고 이를 드러내며, 그 입에서 쉭쉭거리는 소리가 흘러나왔다. “열려라.”

그 순간, 해리엇은 단어를 알아들으면서도 그 말이 파셀텅이라는 것을 인식했다. 지니의 입에서 나온 쉭쉭대는 소리는 그녀의 목 뒤를 오싹하게 만들었다. 손톱 밑의 살이 따끔거렸다. 다른 사람들에게는 파셀텅이 항상 이렇게 들렸던 것일까? 그렇다면 모두가 그녀를 그렇게 바라볼 법도 했다…

화장실 전체가 천장부터 바닥까지 덜덜 흔들렸다. 오래된 타일이 버석거리며 먼지를 떨구었다. 머틀은 비명을 지르고 변기 안으로 다이빙했다. 바닥이 벽으로부터 갈라지고, 줄지어 선 세면대들이 그 틈으로 사라지고, 거울이 위쪽으로 올라가며—컴컴한, 동굴 같은 입구가 드러났다. 해묵은 이끼와 아주 오랫동안 고여서 썩은 것 같은 물의 냄새가 났다.

지니 아닌 지니가 미소와 함께 돌아보았다. 마치 장기자랑을 한 다음 박수갈채를 기다리는 사람 같았다. 해리엇은 소리없이 턱을 움직여 보였다.

“아, 그렇지.” 지니 아닌 지니가 잊고 있었다는 듯 말했다. 하지만 해리엇은 그녀가 음소거 주문에 대해 잊은 적이 없을 거라는 데 내기도 걸 수 있었다. “슬리데린이 비밀의 방을 만들었을 때는 여기가 여자화장실이 아니었나봐,” 해리엇이 말했다.

잔뜩 쉰 목소리가 나왔다. 마치—그래, 마치 한껏 비명을 내지른 다음의 목소리 같이.

“물론이지, 멍청하긴.” 지니 아닌 지니가 말했다.

“별로 폼이 나지 않는걸, 입구가 여자화장실이라는 건.” 해리엇이 말했다.

지니 아닌 지니는 짜증이 치미는 듯했다. 그녀는 지팡이를 들어 해리엇에게 수은 빛깔의 빛줄기를 쏘아 보냈다. 그것은 망치로 명치를 얻어맞는 느낌이었고, 그 반동으로 해리엇은 어둡고 미끈거리는 비밀의 방 입구로 날아갔다. 해리엇은 거대한 수도관 안에 부딪친 뒤, 머리부터 아래로 떨어졌다. 미끌거리는 돌벽에 뺨이 긁혔다. 그 일격으로 숨조차 제대로 들이쉬지 못하게 되어서, 몸을 바로 할 엄두조차 내지 못하고 그녀는 그대로 낙하했다. 안경을 떨어뜨려서 앞이 제대로 보이지 않았다. 새까만 어둠 속에서 가끔씩 무언가 번쩍였다.

그녀는 오래된 뼈무덤 위로 떨어졌다. 콜록거리며, 그녀는 숨을 크게 쉬려고 애썼다. 울면 안 돼, 울면안돼울면안돼—

휘익, 하고 미끄러지는 소리가 나더니 털썩, 지니 아닌 지니가 내려섰다. “제법 즐길 만한 미끄럼틀이지, 안 그래?” 그녀는 해리엇의 갈빗대를 걷어차며 말했다. “왜 그러니, 친애하는 해리엇? 즐겁지 않아?”

해리엇은 말을 할 수가 없었다. 그녀는 쌕쌕 숨을 들이쉬며 계속 기침만 했다.

“바닥에 누워 있지 말고 일어나,” 지니 아닌 지니가 말했다. “좀 덜 한심한 꼴을 보여봐. 널 데려온 것이 후회스러워지고 있어.”

“정말?” 해리엇이 말했다. “난 아주—즐거워 죽겠는데.”

지니 아닌 지니는 무심히 그녀에게 따귀를 날렸다. 그녀는 다시 뼛더미 위로 쓰러졌다. “일어나,” 지니 아닌 지니가 태평스럽게 말했다.

해리엇은 앞이 잘 보이지 않았다—그녀의 안경이 어디로 사라졌는지는 알 수 없었다. 그녀의 눈에는 주위가 흐릿한 어둠으로 보일 뿐이었다. 그녀는 지니 아닌 지니를 따라 걷다가 “아야!” 뭔가 날카로운 바위 같은 것에 머리를 부딪쳤다.

“종유석이 있어,” 지니 아닌 지니가 무신경하게 말했다. “머리 조심하렴.”

해리엇은 손을 얼굴 앞으로 뻗어 행여 있을지 모를 종유석을 피하기로 했다. 하지만 그 방법은 그녀가 울퉁불퉁한 바닥에 발이 걸려 넘어지는 것을 막아주진 못했다. 지니 아닌 지니는 내내 그녀를 조롱하고 위협했다. 그녀의 몸 구석구석이 전부 욱신거렸다. 온몸이 타오를 것처럼 아팠다.

“저 불빛은 뭐야?” 수천 년 같은 시간이 흐른 뒤, 그녀는 눈을 가늘게 뜨고 녹색 불빛이 어른거리는 어둠 속을 들여다보며 물었다.

지니 아닌 지니는 대답하지 않았다. 다만 그녀는 걸음을 빨리했다. 저 미친개를 지니에게서 내쫓은 다음에 어떻게 갚아줄지를 상상하는 것으로 자기를 위안하면서, 해리엇도 그 뒤를 따랐다. 마침내 어두운 터널에서 빠져나와, 으스스한 녹색 불빛이 밝혀진 공간으로 나올 때까지.

아주 깊은 녹색 호수 바닥에, 검은색 수초들과 함께 서 있는 기분이었다. 하지만 냄새는 호수 깊은 곳보다 더 고약할 것 같았다. 가까이 다가가서 눈을 찌푸리고 본 다음에야, 해리엇은 앞에 있는 것이 몸부림치는 뱀들이 조각된 문이라는 것을 깨달았다. 뱀 한 마리 한 마리의 눈에 박힌 에메랄드는 그녀의 주먹만한 크기였다.

지니 아닌 지니가 아주 소중한 물건을 대하는 태도로 문을 쓰다듬었다. “열려라,” 그녀가 속삭였다.

“암호가 별로 창의적이지 않네,” 해리엇이 말했다. 멍청한 행동이라는 것을 알았지만, 지니 아닌 지니를 향한 강렬한 증오 때문에 별로 신경이 쓰이지 않았다.

문에 새겨진 뱀들이 꿈틀거리며 머리를 들어올리고, 에메랄드 눈을 번쩍이자, 빗장이 열리는 소리가 들렸다. 지니 아닌 지니가 한숨을 쉬었다.

“나는 너를 죽일 거야, 친애하는 해리엇.” 지니 아닌 지니가 열린 문을 통과하며 말했다. “내가 말했었나? 전부터 그럴 생각이었지만, 이제 나는 그 순간을 한껏 음미할 수 있을 것 같아.”

“재밌네,” 해리엇이 이를 갈았다. “나도 똑같은 생각을 하고 있었는데.”

지니 아닌 지니가 웃었다. 전과는 조금 다른 미소였다. 마치 웃기 위해 노력이 필요한 것 같은. 어쩌면 웃기보다는 지금 당장 해리엇의 귓구멍을 통해 뇌를 파내고 싶기 때문일지도 몰랐다.

“나는 용기를 제법 가상하게 여기지만,” 그녀가 말했다. “너는…너는 그냥 멍청하고, 한심하고, 헤아릴 수 없는 바보에 불과해.”

“그리고 너는—” 해리엇은 정신 나간 살인마라고 말할 참이었다. 하지만 들어선 방 안의 광경이 말을 앗아갔다.

방이라고 하기에는 지나치게 웅장한 공간이었다. 반들반들한 돌로 지어진 널찍한 통로 양옆으로 새까만 물이 긴 거울처럼 고여 있었다. 통로를 따라 늘어선 거대한 돌기둥들은 눈이 깊게 파인 뱀들의 부조로 장식되어 있었다. 머리 위로는 천장이 보이지 않을 만큼 높이 솟은 공간이었다. 수초처럼 보였던 기이한 녹색의 조명은 어디서 흘러나오는지 보이지 않았다. 마치 공기 자체가 그 빛깔로 물들어 있는 것 같았다. 지니의 머리카락은 그 안에서 산화된 구리색으로 보였다.

그녀는 속도를 올려 걷고 있었다. 통로의 끝을 향해서. 해리엇은 얼굴에 덕지덕지 묻은 점액질의 오물을 닦아내며 따라 걸었다. 하지만 손바닥도 온통 얼룩덜룩했기 때문에, 얼굴은 더 지저분해질 뿐이었다. 통로가 끝나는 지점에서 그녀는… 발? 거대한 한 쌍의 발을 볼 수 있었다.

그녀의 눈이 발에서 로브 자락으로, 가늘고 길게 늘어뜨려진 턱수염으로, 차례차례 올라갔다. 슬리데린의 석상이 분명했다. 그는 해리엇이 상상한 것과는 전혀 다른 모습이었다. 그제서야, 아주 오래전에 돌로 새겨진 슬리데린의 얼굴을 들여다본 그 순간에야, 해리엇은 자신이 살라자르 슬리데린을 좀 더 나이 들고 턱수염을 기른 스네이프의 모습으로 상상하고 있었다는 사실을 깨달았다.

지니 아닌 지니는 석상 앞에 무릎을 꿇고, 기도하는 듯한 자세로 고개를 숙였다.

“오, 적당히 하지.” 해리엇이 가차없이 비꼬았다.

하지만 무언가 일어나고 있었다…

지니의 머리카락이 술렁였다. 마치 가벼운 바람이 불어오는 것처럼. 그녀는 어깨를 수그렸다. 해리엇은 그녀의 몸이 가볍게 떨린다고 생각했다.

그러더니 지니의 머리가 휙 들리더니, 해리엇이 지니의 얼굴을 거꾸로 볼 수 있을 만큼 뒤로 꺾였다. 그녀의 눈에는 흰자만이 가득했다. 그녀는 입을 벌리고 있었다. 해리엇이 지켜보는 가운데 그 입은 더 크게 더 크게 벌어졌다. 마치 더 크게 더 크게 비명을 지르는 것처럼, 하지만 목소리를 낼 수 없는 것처럼.

그녀의 가슴에는 무언가가 꼭 안겨있었다.

검은색 일기장.

한순간, 해리엇은 충격과 혼란에 휩싸인 나머지 차마 움직일 수가 없었다. 하지만 그 다음 순간, 마치 들리지 않는 명령을 들은 것처럼 그녀는 앞으로, 지니를 향해 쏘아져 나갔다. 저 일기장을 잡아채서 물 아래로 던져넣어 버릴 것이다—

갑자기 어디에선가 강풍이 불어닥치며 그녀를 뒤로 밀쳐냈다. 그녀는 바람이 잦아들 때까지 비틀거렸다. 바람은 굴뚝에서 흘러나오는 연기처럼 까맣게, 붉은색과 연한 분홍색과 노란색이 점점이 뒤섞인 잿빛으로, 색색깔의 물감이 묻은 붓을 씻어낸 물처럼 지저분한 색으로 뭉쳐들었다. 그것은 점점 더 높이 솟아 쉭쉭거리는 소리를 내며 천장까지 솟아올랐다. 끔찍한 울부짖음이, 그녀의 고막을 터뜨릴 수도 있을 것 같은 비명이 들려와, 그녀는 바닥으로 우당탕 넘어졌다.

그녀가 고개를 들었을 때, 검은 연기 덩어리는 줄어들고 있었다… 이제 기린 정도의 크기였다… 그리고 이제 어른 남자 정도의 키… 사람 같은 형상을 띠기 시작했다… 머리가 생기고, 팔과 다리가 뻗어 나왔다… 해리엇은 떨리는 손을 주머니에 쑤셔넣어 지팡이를 꺼내 쥐었다. 그리고 지팡이를 쥔 손을 눈에 띄지 않게 다시 소매 속으로 집어넣었다.

카메라가 갑자기 초점을 맞춘 것처럼, 마지막 한 차례의 흔들림과 함께 뭉게거리던 연기구름은 젊은 남자의 모습으로 화했다. 곱슬거리는 검은 머리를 가진 그 남자는 슬리데린의 문장이 수놓인 호그와트 교복을 입고 있었다. 그는 마법부 장관을 만나는 자리에 와 있는 사람처럼 티 하나 없이 완벽한 모습으로 서 있었다.

그의 뒤로, 바닥 위에는 지니가 쓰러져 움직이지 않고 있었다. 페넬로페 클리어워터가 그랬던 것처럼, 그녀의 머리카락이 얼굴을 가리고 있었다. 일기장은 그 옆에 떨어져 있었다.

해리엇은 몸을 바로 세웠다. 슬리데린의 후계자는, 이게 도대체 어떤 망할 놈인지 몰라도, 제 팔과 얼굴을 쓰다듬으며 마치 흥미로운 크리스마스 선물을 만지작거리는 것 같은 표정을 지었다. 그리고 그는 해리엇을 내려다보고 미소를 지었다.

그녀는 그 미소가 지니 아닌 지니의 얼굴에서처럼 괴상해 보일 것이라고 예상하고 있었다. 사악한 미친 자의 미소, 혹은 사람을 오싹하게 하는 미소. 하지만 실제로 그것은 그저 화사하고 만족스러운 미소였다. 거의 매력적으로 보일 만큼.

차라리 사람을 오싹하게 하는 게 더 나을 것 같았다.

“그래, 해리엇 포터,” 그가 부드럽게 말했다. “우리가 마침내 만나는구나.”

 

 

 

 

 

 


	13. 13장. 그리핀도르의 칼 (Sword of Gryffindor)

 

 

해리엇은 움직일 수 없었다. 한참 침묵한 끝에 그녀는 간신히 목소리를 낼 수 있었다.

“그런 말은 하얀 고양이라도 한 마리 데려다 쓰다듬으면서 해야 하지 않을까?”

젊은 남자는 한숨을 쉬었다. 그가 손을 내밀자, 지니의 지팡이가 쓰러진 그녀의 몸에서 빠져나와 그에게로 날아왔다. “넌 스스로가 제법 재치있다고 생각하는 것 같은데,” 그는 숨 쉬는 것처럼 자연스러운 동작으로 지팡이를 붙잡았다. “처음에는 네가 최소한 아주 약간은 머리가 있을 거라고 생각했지. 하지만 고작 30분 정도 너를 상대한 지금은… 도무지 모르겠구나. 어떻게 네가 세계 최강의 마법사를 물리칠 수 있었는지, 정말 수수께끼야.”

“무슨 마법사?” 해리엇은 분노가 다시 찾아드는 것을 피부 아래로 느꼈다. “만약 네가 볼드모트를 말하는 거라면—”

“감히 그의 이름을 부르는 거니?” 남자가 낮은 목소리로 말했다. 그는 지니의 지팡이를 장난치듯 움직이며 다섯 손가락 끝을 리드미컬하게 두드리고 있었다. “멍청한 지니 위즐리에게 네가 그런다고 듣기는 했지… 좋아, 네가 어리석은 짓을 하는 걸 처음 보는 것도 아니고…”

“듣지 못했나 본데,” 해리엇은 분노와 통증으로 부들부들 떨고 있었다. “하긴 일기장 속이든 어디든 처박혀 있다 보니 알 방도가 없었겠지만, 볼드모트는 한심한 얼간이야. 그는 아무것도 아니야—나는 작년에 그를 봤어. 파편이 되어 흔적만 남아있는 그를. 그는 떳떳하게 고개를 들 수조차 없었어, 왜냐하면 그는 머리가 없었거든—”

소년의 얼굴이 흉하게 일그러졌다. 해리엇은 잽싸게 외쳤다. “엑스펠리아르무스!”

지팡이가 그의 손에서 휙 빠져나와 해리엇의 머리 위로 솟아올랐다. 그는 눈을 깜박였다. 그리고 웃기 시작했다. 그 웃음소리는 아주 높고 차가워서, 해리엇은 마치 자신이 통로에서 미끄러져 새까만 물 밑으로 빠져드는 것 같은 기분을 느꼈다.

“아주 훌륭해, 해리엇.” 그가 조롱조로 말했다. 해리엇은 지팡이를 던져버리고 그 얼굴을 주먹으로 갈겨주고 싶었다. “하지만… 세상에, 이제 뭘 할 셈이니? 적을 제압할 수 있는 주문을 몇 개나 알고 있지?”

“넌 대체 누구야?” 해리엇은 이를 갈며 물었다. 인정하기는 싫지만 그가 옳았다. 그녀가 알고 있는 주문들은 바보같은 어린애들용 주문뿐이었다. 그녀는 그를 춤을 추게 만들거나 미친 듯이 웃게 만들 수는 있었지만, 지금 그녀가 그에게 하고 싶은 것처럼 남에게 해를 끼치는 종류의 주문은 알지 못했다. 그가 지니한테 한 짓, 그리고 콜린과 페넬로페 클리어워터와 아주 오래전에 죽은 누군지도 모르는 소녀에게 한 짓을 생각하면 그녀가 알고 있는 주문들로는 한참 모자랐다.

“너 정말 아직도 눈치채지 못했구나?” 그는 지팡이가 없이 해리엇의 지팡이를 마주 보면서도 아무 걱정이 없다는 투였다.

“나 멍청한 거 안다며,” 그녀가 말했다. “하지만 너도 딱히 똑똑하진 않은 것 같은데. 내가 대놓고 물어본 걸 보면 모르겠어?”

그는 확실히 멍청하다는 소리를 듣는 걸 싫어하는 것 같았다. 그는 그녀에게 약간 드레이코 말포이를 연상시켰다—악의 넘치고, 냉혈한에, 자기 뜻대로 되는 동안에만 고상한 척하는.

그녀의 시선이 지니에게로 흘렀다가, 다시 일기장을 향했다.

1941년의 일기장.

50년 전, 비밀의 방이 열렸었다고 했다…

“너 T. M. 리들이지?” 그녀가 천천히 말했다. “네가 50년 전에 비밀의 방을 열었던 사람이었어.”

“보시다시피,” 그가 말했다. 지루한 듯, 짜증스러운 듯. “나는 단 한 사람 남은 슬리데린의 후계자야. 살라자르의 피가 내 혈관을 흐르고 있지.” 그는 마치 옷자락이 그 빌어먹을 살라자르 피를 담은 잘난 혈관이라도 되는 것처럼 손가락으로 어루만졌다. 그때의 미소는 어두운 기숙사 방 안에서 지니의 얼굴을 움직여 지었던 미소와 똑 닮아 있었다. “나는 언제나 내 안에서 그의 위대함을 느낄 수 있었어.”

“그렇게 위대해서 기껏 일기장 속에 들어가 앉았냐?” 그녀는 그를 흥분시키려고 일부러 빈정대며 말했다. 하지만 그는 그저 웃었다. 조롱하는 듯, 경멸 섞인 웃음을.

“오, 그렇고말고. 이것은 평범한 일기장이 아니란다, 해리엇.” 그는 일기장 옆의 바닥을 발로 톡톡 두드리며 말을 이었다. “이것은 내 천재성의 증명이지—최초는 아니지만, 가장 인상적인 증거물이랄까. 물론 꽤 오랫동안 나는 지루했어, 그건 인정해… 수십 년 동안… 적절한 때가 오기를 기다리면서… 몇 달 전에, 누군가 내게 말을 걸었을 때, 내가 얼마나 놀랐을지 상상해보렴.”

“지니,” 해리엇이 말했다. 그녀의 얼굴은 너무 창백하고 생기가 없었다…

“그래,” 리들이 말했다. 그 입술이 비웃음으로 휘어졌다. 그 잘생긴 얼굴에도 불구하고, 스네이프보다 백 배쯤 더 추하게 일그러지는 조소. “멍청한 지니 위즐리. 아니, 그녀를 조롱하면 안 되지—그녀가 바로 내가 네 앞에 서 있을 수 있는 이유란다, 해리엇. 그녀가 바로 그 잡종들이 돌이 되어 쓰러져 있는 이유지. 네가 그토록 두려움에 떨었던, 너를 그토록 혼란스럽게 했던 이유야… 지난 몇 달간은 너무도 즐거웠어. 모든 것이 다 멍청하고, 찡찡대는, 순진한 지니 위즐리가 주운 일기장에다 대고 속내를 털어놓은 덕분이지…”

해리엇은 분노로 몸을 떨고 있었다. 리들은 그걸 알고 희열을 느끼는 듯했다. 그는 다시 웃었다. 그녀는 이제껏 살아오면서 만난 다른 누구보다 더 그를 증오했다.

“그녀가 그녀의 분노와, 욕망과, 질투심을 털어놓을수록—그녀는 너를 매우 질투하고 있었단다, 알고 있었니, 해리엇? 유명한 해리엇 포터, 모든 사람이 이야기하고 싶어하는 해리엇 포터, 원하는 만큼 새 옷과 책을 살 수 있는 해리엇 포터, 그녀를 놀리기 바쁜 그녀의 오빠들이 그렇게들 좋아하는 해리엇 포터—오, 그녀는 가끔 너를 증오했어.”

해리엇은 그를 믿지 않았다. 그가 진실을 말하고 있다 하더라도, 그녀는 지니가 개인적으로 일기장에 무슨 말을 써놨든 신경 쓰지 않을 작정이었다. 그 일기장을 읽어보려고 생각한 적은 있었지만 그건 다른 문제였다. 어쨌든 그녀는 리들이 혼자 떠들도록 놔두었다. 그는 자기 자신의 목소리를 듣는 걸 아주 좋아하는 듯했다. 그녀는 그가 독백에 심취해 있는 동안 계획을 세워야 했다. 하지만 머릿속이 이끼로 가득 찬 것처럼 제대로 된 생각이 떠오르지 않았다. 리들을 공격했을 때 지니가 다치면 어쩌지?

지니를 다치게 한다… 다친다… 그녀는 그 생각의 어느 부분에서 ‘맞아, 그거야, 그거,’ 라는 속삭임이 들려오는지 알아차리기 위해 머리를 풀가동했다. 지니를 다치게 해서 무엇이 해결된다는 말인가—

 _지니 아닌 지니는 나를 만지고 싶어 하지 않았어_ _. 나를 만지면 다칠 것처럼 굴었어._

그건 지니에게 빙의해 있던 리들 탓이었을까? 해리엇이 그를 만지면, 그를 다치게 할 수 있을까?

“그녀가 내게 이야기할 때마다 나는 더 강해졌지,” 리들이 말하고 있었다. 이제 그는 움직이지 않는 지니의 몸 옆에서 왔다 갔다 하고 있었다. “나는 50년 전에 채 완수하지 못하고 그만두어야 했던 과업을 다시 실행하기로 마음먹었어. 50년 전에 그 잡종이 죽었을 때, 그들은 호그와트의 문을 닫으려고 했었지—그렇게 하도록 놔둘 수는 없었어. 너도 이해하겠지? 멍청한 지니가 너의 끔찍한 머글 친척들에 대해 얘기해주었거든. 네게 비밀을 하나 알려줄까, 해리엇 포터?”

그의 눈에서 무언가 되살아나는 듯했다. 밝고도 어두운, 한 줄기 붉은빛. “나 역시 더러운 머글 친척들이 있었단다. 공간의 낭비에 불과한 무가치한 작자들이었지. 물론 나는 그들을 죽였어. 아주 만족스러웠지. 너도 한 번 생각해보는 게 좋을 거야.”

“나는 네가 아니야,” 해리엇의 목소리가 떨려 나왔다.

“아니라고?” 리들은 신경 쓰지 않고 말을 이었다. “우리 두 사람 다 혼혈이야. 물론, 내 혈통이 훨씬 더 강력하지만… 하지만 너도 파셀텅이란 진귀한 재능을 가지고 있으니, 네 안에 위대함이 없다고 누가 말할 수 있겠니? 그리고…” 그는 한 발짝 그녀에게 다가섰다. 마치 그녀가 흥미로운 연구대상이라도 되는 것처럼 그녀를 내려다보며. “그리고 볼드모트 경이 네게 관심을 보였다는 것도… 그리고, 내가 들은 바에 의하면, 너에게 패배했다는 것도… 만약 네가 그 위대한 마법사의 힘에 비견될 만한 마법의 소유자가 아니라면, 어떻게 그런 일이 있을 수 있었겠니?”

“오,” 해리엇은 손톱이 손바닥에 파고들 정도로 지팡이를 움켜쥐었다. “그걸 궁금해하고 있었군? 그 질문에 대한 대답은 나도 알고 있지—그건 우리 엄마가 한 일이야. 내 평범한, 머글태생 엄마,” 그녀는 리들의 얼굴이 신기할 정도로 딱딱해지는 것을 들여다보며 내뱉었다. “볼드모트 그 찌질이가 나를 죽이러 왔을 때, 그녀는 그를 막아섰어. 엄마는 그가 나를 죽이지 못하게 하려다 돌아가셨어. 그래서 그는 내게 손도 댈 수 없었지. 이게 네 질문에 대한 답이야—네가 말하는 더러운 피가 볼드모트를 물리쳤어, 그를 보잘것없는 파편으로 전락시켰다고—”

그녀는 목이 막혀 말을 잇지 못했다. 무언가 그녀의 목을 조르고 있었다. 리들이 직접 손을 쓴 것은 아니었지만 그의 마법이 분명했다. 그녀는 그의 얼굴이 일그러지는 것을, 그의 눈이 붉게 변하는 것을 보았다—숨을 쉴 수가 없었다—

금빛을 띤 주황색 빛줄기가 그들 사이에서 폭발했다. 그녀의 목을 쥐고 있던 압력이 사라졌다. 콜록거리며, 쌕쌕거리며, 해리엇은 목에 손을 갖다대고 힘없이 앞으로 쓰러졌다. 바닥에 그대로 얼굴을 박거나 지팡이를 놓치지 않으려고 애쓰면서. 그녀의 손에 들린 지팡이는 여전히 불꽃을 뱉어내고 있었다.

“흠,” 리들은 약간 숨이 가쁜 듯했다. “그렇게 된 거군…”

경계 어린 눈으로 올려다보며, 해리엇은 그가 머리를 쓸어넘기는 것을, 다시 그의 표정이 잔잔해지는 것을 지켜보았다.

“우연한 행운이었던 게 분명해.” 그는 얼굴만큼 담담한 목소리로 되뇌었다. “우연한 행운이 너를 내게서 구했던 거야… 희생… 그래, 그건 강력한 마법이지… 대항할 방법이 없는… 하지만 극복할 수 없는 건 아니야.”

“너에게서?” 해리엇이 쉰 목소리로 되물었다. “무슨 뜻이야, 나를 너에게서 구했다는 게?”

리들은 그녀를 향해 미소지었다. 잘생긴 얼굴이 잔혹하게 쪼개졌다. “어리석은, 멍청한 해리엇.” 그가 말했다. “내가 바로 볼드모트 경이야. 그는 나였고, 내가 그가 되었지. 11년 전, 너는 힘의 정점을 찍었던 나를 마주했었어.”

해리엇은 그를 멍하니 올려다보았다. 그녀는 퀴렐의 뒤통수에 있던 얼굴을 기억했다. 그 후로 몇 주 동안이나 그녀의 악몽에 등장했던, 그 구역질 나는 모습을. 아직도 그녀는 간간이 악몽을 꾸었다. 그녀는 그 얼굴과 눈앞에 있는 소년의 얼굴을 나란히 놓고, 그녀를 혼란스럽게 만드는 친숙함과 부조화를 동시에 느꼈다. 두 얼굴은 같지 않았다. 그들은 조금도 닮은 구석이 없었다… 그 얼굴은 인간이 아니었다, 납작하게 짓눌려 있었고, 구더기처럼 창백한 흰색에, 핏발 선 눈… 이 얼굴은 잘생겼고 생기가 넘쳤다… 하지만 그럼에도 불구하고 두 얼굴에는 뭔가가 있었다. 무언가 호기심 가득한 잔인성 같은 것… 그리고 그것이 똑같았다.

그녀의 안쪽 어딘가에서, 어떤 생각이 사납게 솟구쳐올랐다. 그리고 그 역시 내가 만지면 고통을 느끼겠지, 퀴렐이 그랬던 것처럼.

“네가 어떻게 대처할지 볼까,” 리들이 부드럽게 말했다. 그녀를 바라보는 눈길에는 기이한 갈망이 담겨 있어서 그녀를 역겹게 했다. 그 눈은 마치 그녀의 옷을 벗기고, 그녀의 피부를 벗기는 것 같았다. “네 잡종 어미가 더 이상 너를 구할 수 없는 지금.”

그는 돌아서서 고개를 치켜들었다. 석상을 올려다보았다.

 _그에게 다가가야 해_ —

해리엇은 일어서려고 애썼다. 왼쪽 무릎과 오른쪽 발목이 비명을 질렀다. 그녀는 비틀거리며 일어섰다가 다시 넘어졌다. 그는 너무 멀리 있었다. 그녀는 그를 다시 이쪽으로 불러와야 했다. 그의 주의를 돌려야 했다.

“오 그래,” 그녀는 큰 소리로 말했다. 목소리가 자꾸 떨려 나와서 그녀는 짜증이 났다. 하지만 그녀의 손도, 팔도, 그녀의 온몸이 이미 벌벌 떨고 있었다. “넌 정말, 위대한 마법사야. 50년 전에는 바실리스크를 시켜서 여자애 한 명을 죽이고, 이제는 여자애 두 명을 더 죽이겠다는 말이지? 아-주 인상적인 업적이네. 네가 덤블도어를 두려워하는 것도 무리는 아니야—”

리들이 다시 돌아섰다. 그의 얼굴은 이제 퀴렐의 뒤통수에 달려있던 그 얼굴과 아주 많이 닮아 있었다.

“볼드모트 경은 무엇도 두려워하지 않아.” 리들은 그녀에게 속삭였다. 그것이 영어인지, 파셀텅인지, 둘 다인지 알 수 없었다. 음절이 뭉개져서 그의 악다문 잇새로 새어 나왔다.

“아니, 그는 두려워해.” 해리엇은 열띤 목소리로 반박했다. “그는 덤블도어를 무서워하지, 언제나 그래왔고. 왜냐면 덤블도어가 그보다 더 위대한 마법사라는 것을 그도 알고 있으니까—”

그녀는 단지 리들을 도발해서 평정심을 잃게 하려고 그렇게 말했다. 그리고 그의 얼굴이 일그러지는 것을 보면서 기이한 쾌감을 느꼈다. 그녀는 지니에게 시선을 돌리지 않으려고 애썼다. 그가 눈치채고 지니를 해칠까봐. 그가 지니에게 더 가까이 있었으니까. 무릎이 다친 상태로 지니를 끌어안고 바실리스크를 피해 도망칠 수 있을지 그녀는 고민했다. 그들은 아직 물건을 허공으로 띄워 움직이는 마법을 익히지 못했다. 사람 한 명을 움직이게 하는 것은 더더욱 무리였다.

그때 그녀는 새의 울음소리를 들었다… 아름다운 화음처럼 울려 퍼지는 소리…

멋들어진 금색과 주홍색의, 아침에 본 덤블도어의 불사조가 훌쩍 자라난 것 같은 모습을 한 새 한 마리가 날아들었다. 녹색으로 물든 공기를 뚫고, 반짝이는 금빛 잔상을 남기며. 아주 잠깐 해리엇은 그것과 함께 덤블도어 교수가 나타날지도 모른다는 희망을 품었다—하지만 그 새는 날개를 퍼덕이고 그녀의 어깨 위에서 화르륵 불타오르며, 그녀의 무릎에…

…분류 모자를 떨어뜨렸다?

리들은 세상에서 가장 우스운 농담을 들은 사람 같았다. 그는 웃고 웃고 또 웃어서, 그 웃음소리가 해리엇의 머릿속에 남은 유일한 소리처럼 느껴질 만큼 웃었다. 그의 웃음소리는 미끈덕거리는 벽과, 뱀 조각 장식이 달린 기둥과, 슬리데린의 석상에 부딪혀 이리저리 메아리쳤다. 그녀는 지저분해서 끈적거리는 손으로 분류 모자를 꽉 움켜쥐었다. 그의 목을 졸라버리고 싶어서, 울고 싶어서.

“그게 바로 덤블도어가 그의 열띤 옹호자에게 보내는 선물이란 말이지!” 리들이 환희에 차서 외쳤다. 얼굴에 즐거움이 가득했다. “닭대가리와 낡아빠진 모자! 오, 이건 정말 돈 주고도 못 볼 구경거리군. 해리엇 포터, 모르겠니? 그 늙은이를 믿는 건, 체로 물을 거르면서 네가 필요할 때 마실 물이 남아있기를 바라는 것과 같아. 뭐,” 그는 그녀와 지니를 번갈아 내려다보았다. “잘 가렴, 해리엇. 별로 즐거운 시간은 아니었지만, 덕분에 흥미로운 것을 알게 되었어.”

그는 다시 등을 돌렸다. 그가 걸음을 옮겼다. 그리고 이번에야말로 해리엇은 아무것도 생각해낼 수 없었다.

“::살라자르, 말씀을 내려주소서::” 리들이 쉭쉭거렸다. 바실리스크와 마찬가지로 무감정한 목소리. 해리엇의 피부에 소름이 달려 올라가게 만드는, 손톱 아래가 따끔거리고, 머릿속에 벌레가 득시글거리는 느낌이 들게 하는 목소리. “::호그와트 네 명의 창립자 중 가장 위대한 분이여.::”

공간 전체가 천둥처럼 웅웅거렸다. 슬리데린 석상 너머로, 무언가 움직였다… 돌벽 중 일부가 사라지고 새카만 어둠이 드러났다… 해리엇은 앞으로 달려나가 지니의 손을 붙들었다. 피부가 대리석처럼 차가웠고, 그녀는 조금도 움직이지 않았다.

바실리스크가 움직일 때는 바닥 전체가 흔들렸다.

덤블도어가 그녀에게 준 것은 최소한 한 가지 면에서는 유용했다. 눈가리개. 그녀는 모자를 뒤집어쓰고, 지니의 허리에 팔을 둘러안고 끌어당겼다. 무릎에서 느껴지는 통증에 눈앞이 번쩍거렸다. 미끌거리는 바닥 때문에 신발이 자꾸 엇나갔다. 그리고 지니가 너무 무거웠다, 마치 죽어서 축 늘어진 사람의 무게처럼…

그녀의 어깨 위에 있던 폭스가 날아오르며, 구름처럼 부드러운 날개로 그녀의 얼굴을 쓰다듬었다. _어디 가는 거야?!_ 그녀는 비명을 지르고 싶었다. 물론 어깨 위에 앉아있을 때도 아무 도움이 안 되었지만—

공간 전체가 부르르 떠는 듯했다. 통로 옆에서 물이 넘쳐흘러 해리엇의 양말을 적셨다. 바실리스크가 그들을 향해 움직이고 있었다. 그것의 비늘이 바닥을 스치는 소리가 총알이 공기를 꿰뚫고 지나갈 때처럼 빠르게 들려왔다.

“걱정 마, 지니,” 그녀는 이를 악물었다. 발이 미끄러지고, 심장이 패닉의 리듬으로 뛰었다. “나만 믿어—”

그때 불사조가 날카롭게, 화려한 소리로 울었다. 동시에 무언가 모자 꼭대기에서 떨어지며, 해리엇의 머리를 세차게 가격했다.

* * * * *

록허트의 사무실은 도둑이 든 것처럼 엉망이었다. 옷장은 휑하게 열려 있었고, 책장에서 떨어진 책들이 굴러다녔고, 짓밟혀 산산조각난 액자들과 그의 사진들이 온 사방에 널려 있었다. 공기 중은 연기로 뿌옇게 흐렸다. 난로에서는 불길이 활활 타오르며 불씨를 내뱉고 있었다.

“꼬리를 말고 달아났군요, 그럼 그렇지.” 스프라우트가 말했다. 만족과 혐오감과 불신이 뒤섞인 말투였다.

“크게 겁줄 필요조차 없었던 것 같네요,” 미네르바가 그리핀도르 특유의 겁쟁이 혐오를 드러내며 말했다.

세베루스는 난롯가에 한쪽 무릎을 꿇고 앉아서 불 속을 들여다보았다. 그 안에는 재 한 무더기와… 종잇조각들이 있었다. “뭔가 태우고 떠났군요,” 그가 말했다. “손으로 쓴 메모 같아 보입니다만.”

“그건 나중에 살피기로 해요.” 미네르바가 단호한 목소리로 말했다. 그녀는 손등에 핏기가 가실 정도로 양손을 꽉 마주 쥐고 있었다. “우리는 이—머저리에게 쓸 시간이 없어요. 우리가 이미 점술 교실이 있는 탑 꼭대기부터 세베루스의 지하 던전까지 샅샅이 뒤져보았다는 것은 알고 있지만, 충분히 구석구석 수색하지 못한 것이 분명해요.”

“전에도 말했듯이,” 플리트윅이 말했다. “나는 초상화가 없는 구역을 중점으로 찾는 것을 제안하겠습니다. 슬리데린의 후계자는 명백히 우연이 아니고서는 발각되지 않을 구역들만을 찾아내서 공격에 이용하고 있어요.”

 _교활하게도_ _, 슬리데린답게._ 세베루스는 그들 모두가 생각하는 것을 느낄 수 있었다.

“그 망할 방의 위치가 비밀이라는 게 안타깝군요.” 스프라우트의 목소리에는 웃음기가 없었다.

“이름을 말해선 안 되는 그 사람이 우리 학생들 중 한 명을 이런 식으로 이용하고 있다고 상상만 해도 끔찍해요.” 플리트윅이 말했다.

“학생이 자발적으로 따르고 있을 가능성도 있지요,” 세베루스가 냉정하게 지적했다. 플리트윅은 상처받은 얼굴을 했다. 하긴 그는 마음이 약한 사람이었으니까.

“아니면 임페리우스에 당했거나요,” 미네르바가 날카롭게 말했다. “그 사람의 특기 중 하나였죠, 저주를 써서 사람을 조종하는 게.”

어둠의 군주의 특기에 대해서라면 내가 당신보다는 더 잘 알지 않겠습니까, 세베루스는 생각했지만, 혀를 베어물고 간신히 입 밖으로 꺼내지는 않았다.

“여봐요, 우리가 여기서 싸워봤자 그 젠장칠 방이 나타나진 않을 거예요.” 스프라우트가 간단히 말했다. “만약에 우리가 여유가 있다면, 두 사람이 직성이 풀릴 때까지 투닥거리도록 놔두겠지만, 우린 지금 현실적으로 생각하고 움직여야—어이쿠?”

마지막 말은 다급히 벽을 뚫고 나타난 뚱보 수도사를 향한 것이었다.

“교수님들,” 그가 말했다. 유령이라서 숨을 쉬거나 피로를 느끼지 않는 몸인데도 불구하고 살짝 숨을 몰아쉬면서. “학생들 한 무리가 기숙사를 빠져나와서는 우리가 뭐라고 말해도 돌아가려 들지를 않아요—”

“만약 그게 빌어먹을 그리핀도르 학생들이라면,” 세베루스가 문득 치솟는 화를 억누르지 못하고 입을 열었다.

“세베루스 스네이프!” 미네르바가 꾸짖듯이 받아쳤다.

“사실,” 수도사 유령이 미안한 얼굴로 말을 이었다. “그리핀도르 학생들 맞아요… 정말 죄송합니다…”

* * * * *

해리엇은 잠시 정신을 잃었던 것 같았다. 하지만 고작 몇 초에 불과했던 것이 분명했다. 번뜩 다시 정신을 차렸을 때 아직 살아있었으니까. 모자는 여전히 그녀의 얼굴을 가리고 있었고, 그녀 주위로는 세상이 흔들리고 있었다. 그녀가 아직 죽지 않았다면 그리 긴 시간이 흐르지 않았다는 뜻일 것이다.

무언가 거대한 것이 스르륵 움직이는 소리, 파셀텅으로 명령을 외치는 리들의 목소리. 무언가가 비명을 질렀다. 귀를 찌르는, 뱃속을 비비 꼬이게 하는 높은 비명소리. 해리엇은 심장이 조여드는 것과 함께 소름이 온몸을 뒤덮는 것을 느꼈다.

“안 돼!” 리들도 비명을 질렀다. 불사조의 울음소리가 그 뒤를 따랐다. 그들 각각의 울음소리가 뒤섞여 메아리치며 비밀의 방을 가득 메웠다.

그녀는 죽음을 각오하지 않고서는 고개를 들어 무슨 일이 일어났는지 볼 수가 없었다. 해리엇은 몸을 일으켰다—그리고 모자가 벗겨졌다. _안 돼!_ 물먹은 솜처럼 무거운 팔을 부들부들 떨면서, 그녀는 모자를 도로 집어들었다. 다른 한 손으로는 지니의 손목을 꼭 붙든 채—

모자 안에서 칼 한 자루가 떨어져 내렸다. 방 안의 녹색 조명 아래서도 빛을 내는 루비로 화려하게 장식된 금빛의 칼이었다.

해리엇이 그때 생각이라는 걸 했다면 (확실하진 않았다), 그 생각은 빛의 속도로 이루어졌다. 그녀는 칼을 집어들고 지니의 건너편으로 몸을 던졌다. 구르고 바닥을 기어서, 무릎과 어깨와 머리와 온몸의 아픔을 외면하면서, 일기장이 있던 곳으로. 그녀는 앞을 잘 볼 수가 없었고 바닥도 책과 비슷한 검은색이라서 더 찾기 어려웠지만, 그것은 분명 저쪽 어딘가, 물가에 있었다.

“무슨 짓을—안 돼!” 리들이 괴성을 질렀다. 그 목소리는 해리엇이 예측하거나 바랐던 것보다 훨씬 가까운 데서 들려왔다. 그 다음 순간, 그가 그녀의 머리채를 잡아챘다.

눈앞이 번쩍하는, 찢어질 것 같은 고통이 머리에서 느껴졌다. 무어라 소리치는 리들의 목소리가 그녀의 피를 굳게 만드는 것만 같았다. 그녀는 몸을 돌리며 칼을 마구잡이로 휘둘렀다. 하지만 그는 이미 그녀를 놓은 뒤였고, 그가 멀어짐과 동시에 그녀는 칼끝이 무언가에 닿는 것을 느꼈다.

“그녀를 죽여!” 리들이 바실리스크에게 소리쳤다. 공포와 패닉과 아드레날린의 소용돌이에 휘말려, 해리엇은 무심코 그것을 쳐다보았다.

하지만 그것의 눈은 감겨 있었다. 그 거대한 두 눈은 쪼이고, 파내어져, 얼굴 한가운데의 피투성이 흔적으로 변해 있었다. 그것은 분명 거대한 괴물 뱀이었지만, 동시에 명백하게 고통을 호소하고 있었다. 해리엇은 그것이 혼란스러워 한다는 것을 알 수 있었다—그리고 무척 화가 나 있다는 것도. 바실리스크는 몸을 추켜세우더니, 그녀를 향해 앞이 보이지 않는 머리를 돌리고 쇄도해왔다.

허겁지겁, 그녀는 다시 일기장을 향해 몸을 던졌다. 이것을 파괴해야만 했다—만약 그녀가 이것을 칼로 찌른다면, 어쩌면—

그녀의 손이 일기장에 닿았다. 바실리스크의 힘과 무게로 덜컹거리는 바닥이 그녀의 이를 달달 부딪치게 했다. 그녀는 고개를 들었다. 바실리스크의 벌어진 입, 냄새나는, 썩어가는, 더러운, 이빨이 삐죽삐죽 난 입이 그녀 바로 위에 있었다. 안경이 없어도, 흐릿한 조명 아래서도, 그 이빨은 보였다—

그 입이 그녀를 향해 돌진하는 순간, 그녀는 두 손으로 칼을 붙들고 온 힘을 다해 힘껏 위로 휘둘렀다.

* * * * *

뚱보 수도사의 말을 들은 순간 미네르바의 얼굴은 시간을 들여 찬찬히 감상할 만한 가치가 있었다. 만약 세베루스가 지금처럼 화가 나 있지만 않았다면.

“학생들이 어디에 와있죠?” 스프라우트가 벌써 반쯤 문밖으로 나서면서 물었다.

“제가 떠나왔을 때는—회색 숙녀를 학생들과 함께 놔두고 왔어요—그들은 움직이는 계단의 방으로 향하고 있었어요—”

미네르바와 스프라우트, 플리트윅이 중앙계단을 향해 달렸다. 중앙계단은 움직이는 계단의 방으로 곧장 이어졌다. 하지만 세베루스는 반대쪽을 향했다. 움직이는 계단의 측면으로 향하는 길이었다. 그가 위쪽 복도로 돌아 들어갔을 때, 그는 그레인저 양이, 혼자서, 고장난 여자화장실의 페인트 벗겨진 문 안으로 뛰어들어가는 것을 목격했다. 어제 릴리의 딸이 나오다가 그에게 붙들렸던 바로 그 화장실. 신이시여, 그게 바로 어제의 일이었다.

“그레인저 양!” 그는 그녀를 뒤따르며 소리쳤다. 하지만 문은 이미 열어젖혀진 반동으로 거세게 닫힌 후였다. 욕설을 삼키며, 그는 문을 다시 열어젖혔다—

벽에 뻐끔 뚫린 커다란 구멍이 녹슨 수도관으로 이어지고 있었다. 투명한 은빛의 천이 그 아래쪽 바닥에 떨어져 있었다. 그레인저 양의 모습은 보이지 않았다. 이 황폐한 공간 어딘가에서 똑, 똑 떨어지는 물소리를 제외하면 어떤 소리도 들리지 않았다.

“엿먹을 여자화장실에다?” 그는 격분해서 씹어뱉었다. 그리고 수도관으로 연결되는 벽의 구멍에 몸을 집어넣었다. 수 세기에 걸쳐 쌓인 악취가 그의 코와 목구멍을 찔러왔다.

내면의 슬리데린이 속삭였다. 네가 말을 꺼내자마자 알버스가 화제를 돌렸던 바로 그 화장실이군.

그 생각은 명치를 얻어맞은 듯한 충격을 불러일으켰다. 그 느낌은 자연스럽게 아래로, 아래로, 아래로, 떨어지는 감각으로 이어졌다. 마치 시공간을 뛰어넘는 듯한 끝없는 추락. 그는 지팡이를 붙들고 만반의 준비를 했다. 그리고 때맞춰 낙하 속도를 줄이는 주문을 거는 데 성공했다. 덕분에 썩어가는 오래된 뼈무덤에 처박히는 꼴은 면할 수 있었다.

그레인저 양은 숨을 헉 들이쉬며 그를 피해 황급히 달아나려고 했다. 하지만 그는 몽구스와 같은 날렵함으로 움직여 그녀의 팔을 붙잡았다.

“대체 무슨,” 그가 나지막이 위협했다. “생각을 하는 거냐, 이 지독하게 멍청한 녀석아?”

“해-해리와 지니가 여기 있어요!” 그녀가 말했다. 목소리는 떨려 나왔지만, 그녀는 몸을 움츠리지도 겁에 질리지도 않았다. 하지만 그녀의 팔을 쥐고 있던 그의 손이 강하게 조여들었을 때는 그녀도 흠칫 몸을 사렸다. 그는 이를 악물고 그 팔을 놓았다. 평정을 유지하려고 애쓰면서. 최소한 지금 분노를 폭발시켜 이 터널을 무너뜨리는 일은 없도록. 아니, 그가 마지막 한 올의 자제력을 잃는 날이 온다면 그것은 분명 릴리의 망할 머저리 같은 딸내미 때문일 것이다.

“내가 그 녀석들을 찾아오겠다.” 그가 으르렁거리며 말했다. “그레인저 양, 너는, 여기 가만히 있어라.”

“하-하지만—”

“ _너는 여기서 기다리는 거다_. 아니면 내가 인류에게 알려진 모든 신들께 맹세코 너를 퇴학시키고 말겠다.”

그는 그녀의 얼굴에서 두려움과 그리핀도르적 충동이 주도권을 두고 각축을 벌이는 것을 볼 수 있었다. 허마이니 그레인저, 모범생, 지난 네 학기에 걸쳐 단 두 번 점수를 깎여보았고 권위를 가진 어른들에게 인정받고 싶은 욕구가 너무 강해 동급생들에게 따돌림을 당할 정도였으며 퇴학을 당하느니 차라리 죽음을 택할—

“저는 가만 있지 않, 을 거예요,” 마침내 그녀가 중얼거렸다. “-선생님.”

그리핀도르들이란! 그는 그때 거의 소리를 지를 뻔했다.

 _그처럼 강한 의지를 가진 친구는 분명 포터 양에게도 큰 힘이 될 테지_ , 언젠가 덤블도어가 말했었다.

“좋다, 그럼,” 그는 이를 갈며 내뱉었다. 그녀에게 기절 주문을 날린 뒤 남겨두고 떠나는 선택지를 간신히 지워버리고. “가서 죽든지 말든지 맘대로 해라. 네 어머니에게 소식을 전해야 하는 건 내가 아닐 테니까.”

그 말에 그녀는 어깨를 움찔거렸지만, 곧 턱을 치켜들고 대답했다. “저도 알아요.”

그는 그녀를 뒤로 밀어보내고 앞장섰다. 그리고 그녀의 존재를 무시한 채, 길게 내려온 종유석과 미끌거리는 바위를 피해가며 걷기 시작했다. 그레인저는 아무 말도 하지 않고, 거칠게 숨을 몰아쉬며, 비틀비틀 그를 따라왔다.

* * * * *

온몸을 부들거리며, 해리엇은 죽은 바실리스크의 입 안에서 몸을 빼냈다. 그것의 송곳니 때문에 옷이 다 찢어져 있었다. 기분이 이상했다… 정신이 어디 멀리 가있는 것 같았다… 여기저기 다 아팠다, 하지만 그건 아까부터 그랬는데…

다만 팔꿈치의 아픔은 새로웠다. 번개를 동반한 폭우처럼 고통이 몰아닥쳤다. 토하지 않으려고 애쓰면서, 그녀는 팔에 꽂힌 뱀 이빨을 더듬어 뽑아냈다.

이를 악문 노력에도 불구하고 그것이 빠지는 순간에는 비명을 참을 수가 없었다. 그녀는 잇새로 흐느껴 울면서 바닥에 쓰러졌다. 그녀의 피가 묻은 송곳니가 옆의 바닥에 쩔그렁, 떨어졌다.

“너…”

리들의 신발이 시야에 들어왔다. 혐오감을 느끼며, 그녀는 간신히 고개를 들어 그녀를 굽어보고 있는 그의 얼굴을 쳐다보았다. 그 얼굴은 승리감과 증오심으로 한껏 일그러져 있었다.

“저 뱀은 천 년도 넘게 살아왔는데.” 그는 몸서리를 치며 중얼거렸다. “나는 정말 그리핀도르들이 싫어.”

“꺼…져,” 해리엇은 꺽꺽대며 말했다. 온몸이 다시 크루시아투스 저주를 맞은 것처럼 아팠다. 그중에서도 팔꿈치 쪽이 가장 아팠다. 거기서부터 쥐어짜는 듯한 통증이 팔 위로 번져오고 있었다.

“이제 상관없나,” 리들이 조용히 말했다. “그의 희생은 최소한 너의 죽음을 확실히 해주었으니까. 바실리스크의 독은 금방 너를 죽여줄 거야… 그리고 나는 내 갈 길을 가는 거지.”

해리엇은 숨을 헐떡이며 누워서, 온 신경이 불타는 듯한 감각과, 피부가 차갑게 얼어붙어서 동상에 걸릴 것 같은 기분을 동시에 느끼고 있었다. 그때 희미한 생각이 복잡한 머릿속을 뚫고 표면에 떠올랐다.

일기장.

그녀는 고통을 견디며 돌아누웠다. 이를 악물고, 리들이 계속 그녀가 죽어간다고 생각하고 안심하기를 바라면서. 그녀는 리들을 보고 싶지 않아 고개를 돌리는 척 머리를 움직여 일기장을 찾았다. 그녀는 옆에 떨어져 있는 바실리스크 이빨을 더듬어 쥐었다. 눈은 계속 그 작은 검은색 책을 찾아 움직였다…

저기 있구나.

“다시 나를 찔러볼 생각이니, 해리엇?” 리들이 위에서 물었다. “정말이지, 죽어가는 너 정도는 내가 얼마든지 피할 수 있을 것 같은데.”

“그래?” 해리엇은 쌕쌕거리며 이를 갈았다. “어디 한 번—피해보시지.”

그리고 마지막의 마지막 힘까지 짜내서, 그녀는 몸을 굴려 바실리스크의 이빨을 일기장에 메다꽂았다. 잉크가 쏟아져 나와 그녀의 손을 손목까지 적셨다. 그리고 리들이 비명을 질렀다. 길고 높은 비명이, 더 길고 더 높게 이어지고, 그녀는 바닥에 쓰러진 채 그가 죽는 것을 지켜보았다. 그녀의 엄마와 아빠와 지니와 그녀 자신을 죽인 남자가 죽는 모습을. 그는 분해되고 있었다. 불 속에 던져진 사진처럼 일그러지고 검은 조각으로 흩어지면서, 필름처럼 녹아내렸다… 그녀가 살아서 보게 될 마지막 장면이었다. 어쩌면 그녀는 좀 더 기뻐해야 하는지도 몰랐다. 하지만 기쁘지 않았다.

그가 사라졌다.

그녀는 눈을 감았다. 깃털처럼 부드러운 것이 그녀의 이마에 닿더니, 곱게 울었다. 그 울음소리에 금빛 꿀 같은 온기가 그녀의 심장에 방울방울 맺혔다.

“완전히 성공하지 못해서 유감이야, 폭스.” 그녀가 중얼거렸다. 말하려고는 했다. 실제로 소리가 되어 나왔는지는 알 수 없었다.

그리고 그녀는 폭스의 노랫소리가 금빛 물줄기처럼 어둠을 가르는 가운데 정신을 잃었다.

* * * * *

눈앞의 어둠 속에서 흐릿한 녹색 불빛이 일렁였다. 에메랄드 눈을 한 뱀들의 부조로 장식된 문이 열려 있었다. 빛은 그 안에서 새어 나오고 있었다.

그 안쪽의 석조 통로는 완벽하게 고요했다.

세베루스는 문으로 통하는 계단을 밟아 올랐다. 그리고 음산한 빛을 내뿜는 새카만 물과 돌로 이루어진 거대한 방에 들어섰다. 녹색의 은은한 불빛은 그 자신의 지하 공간을 연상시켰다. 앞쪽에 알록달록한 무언가가 눈에 들어왔다. 금색과 붉은색의—

덤블도어의 불사조, 그리고 지네브라 위즐리의 머리카락이, 검은 돌바닥에 흩어져 있었다. 불사조는 릴리의 딸의 가슴 위에 앉아 있었다. 릴리의 딸은 움직이지 않았다.

“오,” 그레인저가 숨을 짧게 들이마셨다. 그 이상은 아무 말도 할 수 없는 것처럼. 세베루스는 그 짧은 한마디조차 내뱉을 수 없었다. “오—”

불사조가 날개를 펼치고 소녀의 몸 위로 날아올랐다.

어떻게 된 일인지 다음 순간 세베루스는 소녀의 옆에 있었다. 죽어서 축 늘어진 뱀의 거대한 형체를 지나친 것도 같았다. 그는 자신이 언제 소녀의 옆에 무릎을 꿇었는지 몰랐지만, 지금은 그렇게 그녀를 들여다보고 있었다. 소녀는 지저분했다. 잉크와 점액질과 피로 범벅이 된 몸. 그가 앉은 방향을 향해 틀어진 그녀의 얼굴에 안경은 어디로 갔는지 보이지 않았다. 그 얼굴은 움직이지 않았고 평화롭게 잠들어 있는 것처럼 보였다.

그레인저가 흐느끼며 소녀의 머리카락을 쓰다듬었다. 그녀의 얼굴을 가리던 머리카락을 쓸어넘기며, 해리엇, 해리, 제발, 하고 울었다.

그는 손가락 끝에서 무언가 팔랑대는 것을 느꼈다. 언제 그랬는지 그의 손은 소녀의 손을 들어 올려 그 손목을 휘감고 있었다.

맥박이었다.

“그레인저 양, 닥쳐보아라.” 그는 말하려고 했다—하지만 목소리가 나오지 않았다.

목을 짚었다. 역시 맥박이 뛰고 있었다. 그가 손을 대고 있는 사이 점점 더 강하게 뛰었다.

가까이서 앓는 소리가 들렸다. 기침을 하는 소리. 여자 위즐리가 움직이고 있었다.

“오!” 그레인저가 다시 숨을 짧게 들이켰다. 그녀는 허둥지둥 여자 위즐리에게 다가갔다. “지니!”

“흐-허마이니?” 위즐리 계집애가 떨리는 목소리로 말했다. “어디—어떻게—오!”

세베루스는 두 사람이 두서없이 더듬거리는 소리를 무시하고, 릴리의 딸의 얼굴을 이리저리 돌리며 살폈다. 머리에 외상은 없어 보였다. 하지만 눈에 보이는 피부는 온통 피딱지로 뒤덮여 있었고, 청바지 왼쪽 무릎은 찢어져서 피가 흘러나왔다. 그럼에도 불구하고 그녀의 맥박은 분명 그의 손 아래에서 강하게 뛰고 있었다. 정신을 차리게 하려면 그녀의 이름을 불러주는 것이 좋을 것 같았지만, 그의 목소리는 어디론가 사라진 것 같았다. 어쩌면 목소리는 그의 감정들과 함께 가버린 것일지도 몰랐다. 그가 아는 모든 감정이 어딘가 먼 곳으로, 단순히 오클루먼시 장막 너머가 아닌 어딘가, 그의 몸 바깥에 있는 장소로 사라져 버린 듯했다. 기계적으로 입력된 행동만 수행할 수 있는 빈 껍데기를 남겨놓고서.

하지만 다음 순간 그녀가 몸을 뒤척이더니 눈을 떴다.

그녀는 그를 멍하니 올려다보았다. 막 의식을 되찾은 사람 특유의 초점 없는, 아무 생각 없는 눈동자로. 그러더니 그녀는 눈을 깜박였다. 그가 누군지 알아봄과 동시에 그 눈에 혼란이 서렸다.

“교수님?” 그녀가 잔뜩 쉰 목소리로 속삭였다. 옆에서는 그레인저와 위즐리가 동시에 빽빽거리기 시작했다.

그 눈동자를 들여다보면서, 세베루스는 마침내 제정신을 되찾았다—그의 끔찍한 두려움, 분노, 좌절감, 죄책감, 안도, 모든 것이 한꺼번에 뭉쳐서 파도처럼 밀려들어왔다. 돌아오는 감정의 조류에 휩쓸려 그는 존재의 근원까지 흔들리는 기분이었다. 그는 소녀의 이가 다닥다닥 부딪치도록 그녀를 붙들고 힘껏 흔들어줄 것이다. 그는 목이 쉴 때까지 고함을 지를 것이다. 소녀가 다시는 그 어떤 영웅적인 짓도 시도조차 못하도록 어딘가에 가둬둘 것이다. 그 어떤 위험한 것도 그녀를 건드릴 수 없는 곳에, 왜냐하면 제 목숨 아까운 줄 모르는 이 조그만 멍청이는 신뢰할 수 없다는 것이 밝혀졌으므로—

“볼드모트였어요,” 그녀가 기진맥진한 목소리로 말하고 있었다. 소녀는 몸을 일으켜 제 무릎 근처에 놓인 무언가를 가리키려 했지만, 그는 보지 않았다. 그는 그것이 무엇이든 개미 똥만큼도 관심이 없었다. “단지 이번에는 톰 리들이라는 이름이었지만요. 지니가 한 게 아니에요, 선생님, 맹세할 수 있어요—”

“그, 그 사람의 일기장이었어요!” 여자 위즐리가 흐느꼈다.

“그는 일기장 안에 살고 있었어요. 제가 바실리스크 이빨로 그걸 찔렀어요. 그러니까 잉크를 폭발시키고 그는 사라졌어요, 톰 리들이요—”

“닥쳐라.” 세베루스가 말했다. 터널 앞에서 그레인저에게 그의 뒤를 따라오라고 말한 뒤 처음으로 입에서 나온 말이었다. “내가 너희 셋 다 죽여버리기 전에 제발 망할 입 좀 닥쳐라.”

그들은 입을 다물었다. 위즐리 계집애는 심지어 울음도 그쳤다. 세 사람 모두 제 나름의 충격과 경계심을 담은 얼굴로 그를 바라보고 있었다. 그는 뭔가 돌이킬 수 없는 짓을 저지르기 전에 억지로 몸을 일으켜 세 사람에게서 멀어졌다. 속이 부글부글 끓어올랐다. 분노로, 그리고, 그리고—

시원한 바람이 불어오며 어깨에 묵직한 무게가 내려앉았다. 날카로운 발톱이 그의 어깨를 찔렀다. 덤블도어의 불사조. 그것은 반짝이는 검은 눈으로 그를 살피면서 부드럽게 울었다.

“너도 마찬가지다,” 그가 말했다. 그러는 동안에도 누군가를 죽여버리고만 싶었던 분노가 차츰 잦아드는 것을 느꼈다. 하지만 완전히 잦아들려면 더 긴 시간이 필요할 것이다. “빌어먹을 새새끼.”

불사조는 아름답게 지저귀며 그의 뺨에 머리를 비볐다.

마침내 그가 다시 세 아이들에게로 돌아왔을 때, 소녀는 루비가 박힌 금빛 칼을 들고 있었다. 볼썽사납게 번쩍거리는 칼을 보며 그는 소녀가 그를 상대로 자기방어의 필요성을 느끼고 있는 것일까 고민했다. 옹기종기 모여 서 있던 세 명의 소녀는 그를 조심스럽게 올려다보았다. 릴리의 딸은 그의 어깨 위에 앉아있는 새를 보고 거의 안심한 듯한 표정을 지었다.

“걸을 수 있겠나?” 그가 짖었다.

세 사람 모두 고개를 끄덕였다. 누구도 감히 입을 열 생각을 못 하는 듯했다. 좋아.

“그럼 일어나서 나를 따라와라.”

세 사람은 시키는 대로 그를 따랐다. 서로를 꼭 붙잡고.

그리고 그는 이제부터 알버스 엿처먹을 덤블도어와 루시우스 개후레자식 말포이와 각각 아주 길고 긴 대화를 나눌 예정이었다.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	14. 14장. 천 년 혹은 그보다 더 오래 전에 (A Thousand Years ago or More)

 

 

해리엇은 온몸이 아팠고 완전히 탈진한 상태였다. 허마이니가 그녀를 부축해주어야 했다. 안경이 없어 앞이 거의 안 보였을 뿐 아니라, 걸을 때마다 왼쪽 발목이 욱신거렸기 때문이다. 그녀는 한 손으로 허마이니를 붙들고, 다른 한 손으로는 그리핀도르의 칼을 그러쥐고 목발처럼 사용했다.

초상화들이 바람 앞의 들불처럼 속삭이며 그들을 앞질러 소식을 전했다.

스네이프가 교장실 문을 벌컥 열어젖혔다. 정말로 있는 힘껏 밀어젖히는 바람에, 경첩이 하나 떨어져 나갔다. 해리엇은 위즐리 부인의 목소리를 들었다. 날것 그대로의 비탄에 젖어 있어서 감히 기쁨을 느끼지도 못하는 목소리. “지니!”

지니의 구릿빛 머리카락이 방을 쏜살같이 가로질러 갔다. 그녀와 그녀의 어머니가 흐느끼는 목소리가 어지러이 뒤섞였다. 누군가 숨을 헐떡거리며 말했다. “로웨나, 헬가, 고드릭—포터 양에게 무슨 일이 있었던 건가요?” 맥고나걸 교수였다.

“안경을 잃어버렸어요.” 해리엇이 말했다. 가구에 걸려 넘어지지 않기 위해 손을 내밀어 더듬거리며.

“그것보다 훨씬 더 많은 일들이 일어난 것 같아 보이는구나! 세베루스, 대체-?”

“도대체 망할 폼프리는 어디 처박혀 있는 겁니까?” 스네이프가 으르렁거렸다.

“세베루스 스네이프!”

“바로 뒤에 있어요,” 폼프리 부인의 분개한 목소리가 들려왔다. “아이들 앞에서 그런 말투를 쓸 필요는 없잖아요! 네, 교수님, 내 눈에도 보입니다—포터 양, 대체 무슨 짓을 하고 온 거죠?”

“저-전부 제 잘못이에요,” 지니가 훌쩍였다.

“지니부터 먼저 봐주세요.” 해리엇이 항의했다. “지니는 이번 학기 내내 계속 아팠어요—”

“지니, 대체 어찌 된 일이니!” 위즐리 부인이 울음기 섞인 목소리로 따져물었다.

“이거, 이거 때문이에요.” 허마이니가 갈라지는 목소리로 말했다. 그리고 한꺼번에 모든 사람이 떠들어대기 시작했다.

누군가 해리엇의 팔꿈치를 잡아끌었다—스네이프였다—그는 그녀를 의자로 밀어 앉혔다.

“일 안 할 겁니까?” 그가 폼프리 부인을 향해 쏘아붙였다. 폼프리 부인은 울컥 한숨을 쉬면서 해리엇을 향해 지팡이를 휘젓기 시작했다. 색색의 주문이 그녀를 감싸고 돌았다. 진단 마법을 받을 때의 간질간질한 감각이 느껴졌다.

“안경은 어떻게 된 거니?” 진단 결과를 확인하던 그녀가 물었다.

“비밀의 방으로 내려가는 수도관에서 떨어질 때 잃어버렸어요.” 해리엇이 대답했다.

“팔은 어떻게 다친 겁니까?” 스네이프가 캐물었다.

폼프리가 해리엇의 팔을 조심스럽게 들어올려 너덜너덜 피투성이가 된 소매를 걷어냈다. “핏자국은 있지만, 상처는 안 보이네요.”

“바실리스크 이빨에 여기를 찍혔었어요,” 해리엇이 말했다. “하지만 폭스가—”

방 안에서 무언가 폭발하는 소리가 들렸다. 유리가 깨지는 소리. 여러 사람이 비명을 질렀다.

“고드릭의 이름으로 이게 무슨!” 맥고나걸 교수가 소리쳤다.

“세베루스,” 시끌벅적한 와중에 덤블도어의 목소리가 들려왔다. “자네가 괜찮다면 잠깐 나가서 얘기 좀 하지.”

“오, 꿈도 꾸지 마십시오—” 스네이프가 이를 드러내며 말했다. 하지만 잠시 후, 그는 어디로 갔는지 보이지 않았다. 해리엇은 폼프리 부인과 둘이 남았다.

폼프리가 중얼대고 있었다. “가끔 저 사람이 온전한 정신일지…” 그러다 그녀는 입을 딱 다물고 다시 작업에 몰두했다. 마치 입밖에 낼 생각이 없던 걸 말해버렸다는 듯.

그녀는 해리엇의 접질린 발목을 치료하고, 여기저기 찢긴 상처와 멍든 상처를 아물게 해준 다음, 맥고나걸 교수에게 해리를 넘기고 지니를 넘겨받았다. 맥고나걸 교수는 근처 잡동사니 하나를 변형시켜 임시 안경을 만들어 주었다. 안경을 쓴 다음 주위를 둘러보았을 때, 해리엇은 덤블도어 교수도 스네이프도 볼 수 없었다.

 _어쩐지 조용하더라니_ , 그녀가 생각했다.

허마이니는 금빛 칼을 집어들고 거기 새겨진 글씨를 읽고 있었다. 해리엇은 문자를 향한 허마이니의 열정에 감탄을 금할 수 없었다. 칼자루에 새겨진 글자까지 읽으려고 하다니.

“해리엇—이거 봐.” 그녀가 손짓해서 해리엇은 가까이 다가갔다. 허마이니는 자루를 위로 들어보였다. “그 안경으로 글씨도 읽을 수 있겠니? 여기를 봐.”

해리엇은 더러워진 칼날을 따라 시선을 내렸다. 칼자루에는 앵글로색슨 문자로 보이는 각진 글자로 무언가 새겨져 있었다…

“이거 고드릭 그리핀도르라고 읽는 거 맞아?” 그녀가 천천히 말했다.

“그게 바로 그리핀도르의 칼이란다.”

덤블도어 교수의 목소리에 두 사람은 화들짝 놀랐다. 그는 스네이프를 어딘가 다른 곳에 남겨두고 혼자 소리없이 돌아와 있었다. 그리고 드넓은 턱수염에 가려서도 보일 만큼 환하게 웃고 있었다. 맥고나걸 교수가 그들의 옆으로 다가서며 칼을 들여다보고는 눈썹을 치켜올렸다.

“자, 우리가 알다시피 분류 모자는 원래 그리핀도르의 모자였단다.” 덤블도어가 책상 위에서 그들을 지켜보고 있었던 것 같은 누덕누덕 기운 더러운 모자를 가리켰다. “그리핀도르는 모자에 마법을 걸어서, 진정으로 이 칼을 필요로 하는 그리핀도르라면 누구나 칼을 꺼낼 수 있게 해놓았지.”

맥고나걸의 손이 해리엇의 어깨를 쓸어내리고, 가볍게 쥐었다가 멀어져 갔다.

 _그리핀도르의 칼_ , 해리엇은 허마이니가 그것을 책상 위로 조심조심 내려놓는 것을 지켜보며 생각에 잠겼다. 해리엇은 천문탑 위에 올라가 떨어뜨린다 해도 그 칼은 구부러지지도 않을 것이라고 말해주고 싶었다. 그녀는 그 칼로 바실리스크의 입천장을 찔렀지만, 다시 뽑아냈을 때 그 칼은 그저 조금 지저분해졌을 뿐 이 하나 나가지 않았다.

그녀가 슬리데린의 괴물과 싸우고 있을 때 그리핀도르의 칼이 그녀에게로 왔다. 그녀는 성 안의 다른 누구도 들을 수 없었던 슬리데린의 괴물의 말을 알아들을 수 있었다. 그녀에게 그리핀도르의 칼을 뽑게 해준 분류 모자는 원래 그녀를 슬리데린 기숙사로 보내려고 했었다.

이 모든 것은 무엇을 의미하는 것일까?

“처벌은 없을 것입니다,” 덤블도어가 위즐리 가족을 향해 돌아서며 미소와 함께 말했다. “지네브라보다 더 나이를 먹고 현명한 마법사들도 볼드모트 경에게 속아넘어가곤 했었지요.”

위즐리 부인은 그 이름에 몸을 부르르 떨었다. 지니의 눈에서 눈물이 흘러내렸다. 위즐리 씨는 해리엇이 지난 여름에 보았던 것보다 더 지치고 나이든 얼굴로, 딸의 어깨에 팔을 둘렀다.

그 순간 해리엇은 세상 다른 누구보다 더 지니가 부러웠다.

* * * * *

덤블도어가 그를 밀어넣고 문을 잠가버렸던 응접실의 문이 다시 열렸을 때, 세베루스는 분노에 휩싸여 덤블도어에게 덤벼들었다.

“입구가 어디 있는지 그동안 줄곧 알고 계셨죠, 당신은? 알고 계셨죠! 그 괴물이 바실리스크라는 것도 일찍부터 알고 계셨듯이—”

“세베루스,” 덤블도어가 말했다.

“제가 그 여자화장실에 대해서 말을 꺼냈을 때, 당신은 말을 돌렸어요!” 그는 고래고래 소리를 지르고 있었다. 목소리를 낮출 수가 없었다. 낮추고 싶지도 않았다. 방 밖에 누가 있을지 신경쓸 겨를이 없었다. “그리고 바로 그 여자화장실에 빌어먹을 비밀의 방 입구가 있었지! 당신은 알고 있었던 겁니다! 어떻게 감히—맙소사—저는 당신도 그 애에게 무슨 일이 일어나는 걸 걱정하고 있다고 믿었어요, 학생들을—”

“세베루스,” 덤블도어가 그의 말을 잘랐다. “내가 들어온 건 해리엇이 방금 루시우스 말포이에게 톰 리들의 일기장을 돌려주러 떠났다는 것을 알려주기 위해서였네.”

세베루스는 그를 뚫어지게 쳐다보았다. 덤블도어는 묵묵히 그의 시선을 받고 있었다.

세베루스는 그를 밀어내고 뛰다시피 방을 나섰다.

떠나고 있다면—출구가—그는 정문을 향해 가고 있을 것이다—

그의 머릿속은 산산조각난 거울 같았다. 뾰족한 조각들이 빛과 어둠을 정신없이 반사해댔다. 루시우스를 찾아—그 애를 찾아—그들을 찾아 그들을 찾아야—

“당신은 해리엇 포터를 해칠 수 없어요!” 찢어질 듯한 고음의 목소리가 외쳤다. 목소리의 주인은 보이지 않았지만 가까이 있었다. 서늘한 복도의 공기가 마법적 힘의 여파로 진동하는 것이 느껴졌다. 마법이 인간의 육체에 가서 부딪치는 소리, 그리고 인간의 육체가 무언가 단단한 것에 여러 차례 부딪치는 둔탁한 마찰음이 들렸다.

코너를 돌았을 때, 그는 루시우스의 집요정이 소녀의 앞을 가로막고 손가락을 내뻗은 채 서 있는 것을 보았다. 집요정은 눈을 부릅뜨고 계단 아래쪽을 응시하고 있었다. 소녀는 깜짝 놀란 듯한, 그러면서도 기쁨과 자랑스러움이 가득한 얼굴로 서 있었다.

살아있었다.

“이제 가세요.” 집요정이 계단 밑에 있는 것—루시우스—를 향해 외쳤다. “해리엇 포터를 해칠 생각은 꿈에도 하지 말고 지금 당장 떠나요!”

세베루스가 다가서는 것을 느끼고 소녀가 고개를 돌렸다. 낯선 안경 너머에서 그녀의 눈동자가 화등잔마냥 커졌다.

“저희는 그냥—” 그녀가 불쑥 말했다.

그는 그녀의 팔을 잡아챘다. 소녀가 움찔했다. 달려온 탓인지, 패닉 때문인지 머리가 어질거렸다. 계속 숨이 가빴다.

“해리엇 포터!” 집요정이 소리쳤다.

“닥쳐—” (소녀는 목구멍 안쪽에서 조그만 신음소리를 냈다. 아파 하는 걸까. 팔을 놓아주어야 하는데 놓아지지가 않았다.) “너는 기숙사로 돌아가는 거다. 지금 당장.”

그녀는 삐거덕 고개를 끄덕였다. 그는 그녀를 계단 반대쪽으로 밀어냈다. 그녀는 비틀거리며 팔을 문질렀다. 그는 소녀가 코너를 돌아 사라질 때까지 지켜보았다. 소녀는 멀어지면서도 어깨 너머를 돌아보며 얼굴을 찌푸렸다.

그가 돌아섰을 때, 집요정은 그에게 강렬한 비난의 눈빛을 쏘아보내고 펑, 소리를 내며 사라졌다.

계단 아래쪽에서는 루시우스가 몸을 일으키고 있었다. 망토에서 먼지를 떨어내고, 흐트러진 머리카락을 정돈하며.

“보잘것없는 혼혈 꼬마 따위가,” 그가 내뱉었다. “그 계집애 때문에 나는 하인을 하나 잃었어! 조그만 천치 계집이—뭐하는 짓이지?” 그는 멍청한 얼굴로 세베루스의 지팡이 끝을 마주보았다.

“야망의 대가를 보여주려는 참이네,” 세베루스가 속삭였다.

 

* * * * *

기이할 정도로 빨리, 그들은 다시 평범한 일상으로 돌아왔다. 어디까지나 호그와트 수준의 평범함이었지만.

무책임하게 도망쳐버린 길데로이 록허트는 해임당했다. 일주일 후 예언자일보에는 혹독한 비난조의 기사가 실렸다. 취재기자, 리타 스키터는 록허트의 책이 전부 위조되었음을 주장했다. 기사에는 반쯤 그을린 록허트의 손글씨 메모 사진도 함께 실려 있었다. 록허트가 형사재판을 받게 될 거라는 추측이 있었다. 허마이니는 수치스러워 했고 스네이프는 대단히 만족스러운 얼굴로 돌아다녔다. 다른 교수들은 그 이야기가 언급될 때마다 웃음을 참으려고 애쓰는 듯 기이한 표정을 지었다. (다수의 호그와트 여학생들은 상심과 격분 사이에서 갈팡질팡했다.)

남은 학기 동안 방어술 수업은 덤블도어 교수가 맡게 되었다. 그는 수업시간 중 학생들을 데리고 성 안을 돌아다니며 호그와트 성에 존재하는 방어마법에 대해 가르쳤다. 날씨가 따뜻해진 다음에는 성 바깥으로 나갔다. 덤블도어 교수는 그들을 잔디밭 위에 앉히고 창립자들에 대한 이야기를 들려주었다. 해리엇의 2학년 수업시간에는 그리핀도르의 칼에 대한 이야기가 나왔다. 그들 모두 경외심에 가득차 그리핀도르의 칼을 구경했다. 그리고 그들은 무장해제 주문을 연습했다. 해리엇은 최고 점수를 받았다.

콜린과 노리스 부인, 페넬로페 클리어워터는 맨드레이크가 제대로 숙성되는 5월까지 석화된 채로 있어야 했다. 하지만 폼프리 부인은 석화된 학생들이 그저 오래 잠을 자고 있는 것처럼 느낄 것이라고 모두를 안심시켰다. 해리엇은 그들이 잠들어 있는 동안 거대한 노란 눈에 대한 악몽을 꾸지 않기만을 바랐다. 무서운 꿈에서 깨어나지 못한다면 얼마나 끔찍할 것인가. 최소한 그녀는 매일 밤마다 악몽에서 깨어날 수 있었다.

밸런타인 데이에 해리엇이 받은 카드와 초콜릿의 개수는 너무 많아서, 그리핀도르 테이블에 앉아있던 그녀를 허리까지 파묻었다. 팬지 파킨슨은 그녀에게 악취나는 수액을 뿜어낼 작은 꽃다발을 보냈지만, 그것은 부엌에서 일하는 도비가 올려보낸 10파운드짜리 초콜릿 케이크 아래 깔려 망가지고 말았다. 케이크 위에는 양말 모양 설탕 장식이 올라가 있었다.

덤블도어 교수는 지니 위즐리가 톰 리들의 악령에 빙의당했던 것이나, 루시우스 말포이가 배후였다는 사실을 공표하지 않았다. 그 대신 그는 올해의 소동을 온전히 볼드모트 탓으로 돌렸다. 부모님과 함께 오빠 찰리가 일하는 루마니아에서 한 달 동안 지내다 온 지니는 훨씬 더 건강한 모습으로 학교에 돌아왔다. 하지만 그녀는 해리엇의 옆에만 오면 항상 무섭게 긴장을 했다. 리들이 그녀를 조롱하며 했던 말들을 떠올리고, 해리엇은 지니가 아마도 리들이 그녀에게 무슨 말을 했을지 걱정하고 있는 것이라고 생각했다. 그녀는 지니에게 걱정 말라고 말해주기 위해서 단 둘이 남을 기회를 노렸지만, 지니는 그녀를 볼 때마다 얼굴을 시뻘겋게 붉히고는 주변의 학생들 틈으로 숨어들었다. 그녀의 주변에는 언제나 슬리데린의 바실리스크와 그리핀도르의 칼 이야기를 팔백만 번째 듣기 위해서 찾아오는 학생들이 득시글거렸기 때문에, 지니는 어렵지 않게 도망칠 수 있었다.

허마이니가 편지를 써보라고 조언해주어서, 그녀는 편지를 썼다. 처음에 편지를 쓰려고 시도했을 때 그녀는 뭐라고 써야 할지 몰라서 깃펜 끝을 씹으며 한참을 앉아 있었다. 그러다 깃털이 입에 들어가는 바람에 황급히 뱉어내야 했다.

“그냥 네가 느끼는 대로 솔직하게 써.” 허마이니가 말했다.

그래서 해리엇은 썼다:

지니, 그 리들 자식은 세상에서 가장 악질적인 개새끼였어. 무리도 아니지, 그놈은 결국 볼드모트로 자라났으니까. 나는 그놈이 말한 거 하나도 귀담아 듣지 않으려고. 너도 그놈이 뭐라고 말했든지 신경 쓰지 마. 네가 원한다면 나는 여전히 네 친구야.

써놓고 보니 대단한 명문은 아니었지만, 해리엇에게는 원래 문장력 같은 건 없었다. 그녀는 다음날 아침 지니를 몰래 흘끔거렸다. 지니는 편지를 받고 명백히 혼란스러운 얼굴로 봉투를 뜯었다. 그리고 편지를 읽은 지니의 얼굴이 다시 빨갛게 변했다.

그날 오후, 마법 수업이 끝나고 나서 지니가 굳은 얼굴로 해리엇에게 다가왔다. 그녀는 해리엇을 얼싸안고, 곧장 울음을 터트렸다. 허마이니와 론의 도움으로 해리엇은 지니를 끌고 호기심 가득한 동급생들 무리로부터 멀어질 수 있었다. 지니는 끊임없이 흐느끼면서 미안해, 정말 미안해 하고 되뇌었다.

“끔찍했어,” 그녀가 말했다. 눈물로 속눈썹이 들러붙어서, 비참해보이는 얼굴이었다. “처음에 그가 말을 걸기 시작했을 때 난 내가 정말 운이 좋다고 생각했어. 누군가 내 중고 교과서들 틈에 마법의 일기장을 깜박 잊고 놓아둔 줄 알았어… 그는 너무—너무 내 말을 잘 들어주었어. 내가 무슨 얘기를 하든지, 나 스스로도 부끄럽고 두렵게 느껴지던 생각까지도, 그가 대답해주는 걸 읽고 있으면 내가 엄청 똑똑하고 용감한 이야기를 한 것처럼 느껴져서…” 그녀의 눈에서 눈물이 또 왈칵 쏟아졌다.

“리들은 언제나 자기가 필요할 때 사람들을 교묘하게 홀릴 수 있었다고 덤블도어 교수님이 말씀하셨어.” 해리엇이 조용히 말했다. 그녀는 지니의 손을 잡고 있었다.

지니는 소맷자락으로 콧물을 닦았다. 해리엇은 앞으로 손수건을 들고 다니자고 결심했다. “그리고 내가 기억하지 못하는 시간들이 생기기 시작했을 때… 일기장을 열어서 톰에게 글을 쓰고 있었던 건 기억이 났지만, 그 뒤로는 아무것도 기억할 수 없었어… 내 손에 뭔가 붉은 얼룩이 남아 있고 로브에는 깃털이 묻어 있고, 만난 기억이 없는 사람들이랑 같이 있었어… 무슨 일이 생겼는지 허마이니랑 너에게 말하고 싶었지만, 톰이 그 갑옷세트를 무너뜨리도록 시켜서… 해리 넌 거의 죽을 뻔했어. 톰은, 만약 내가 시키는 대로 하지 않으면, 만약 누군가에게 말하면, 이번엔 진짜로 너를 죽이겠다고 했어…”

그들의 대화는 길고 우울하게 이어졌다. 하지만 그 뒤로 상황은 나아졌다. 지니와 해리엇은 다시 친구가 되었다. 프레드와 조지는 더 이상 지니를 심하게 놀리지 않았다. 비록 지니는 그게 얼마나 갈지 모르겠다고 의심했지만.

마지막으로, 스네이프는 다시 해리엇을 무시하던 예전 상태로 되돌아갔다. 수업시간에 그는 그녀의 가마솥 앞에서 멈춰서지 않고 지나쳤다. 그녀의 숙제를 돌려주면서 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 수업이 끝난 뒤에 남으라는 말도 하지 않았다. 그리고 더 이상 어디를 가든 그녀의 뒤를 따라다니지도 않았다. 1학년 때, 그의 학생들 중에 해리엇 혼자 투명인간인 것 같던 때와 똑같았다.

“내 생각에 그는 너를 보호하려고 했던 것 같아,” 해리엇이 이 변화에 대해 말을 꺼내자 허마이니가 말했다. “그가 너를 따라다니기 시작한 건 할로윈이 지난 다음부터였잖아. 노리스 부인이 공격당한 다음에…”

“허,” 해리엇이 중얼거렸다. 올 한 해 스네이프의 행동을 돌이켜보았을 때 (기분 나쁘게도 대부분의 행동들이 강하게 인상에 남아있어서 차근차근 떠올리는 데는 어려움이 없었다), 허마이니가 맞을지도 모른다는 생각이 들었다. “걱정하는 걸 표현하는 방법이 이상한 사람이야.”

“작년에 네가 얘기해준 그 빚과 관련이 있는 거 아닐까? 너희 아버지에게 졌다는 빚.” 허마이니는 지난 방어술 수업시간에 덤블도어 교수가 추천해준 책 <음유시인 비들의 이야기>를 한가로이 넘기며 말했다. 해리엇은 죽음과 세 형제 이야기를 가장 좋아했다. 그 이야기 속에 투명망토가 등장하기 때문이었다. 가끔씩 그녀는 부활의 돌을 갖게 되는 꿈을 꾸었다. 꿈 속에서 그 돌을 쥔 해리엇에게는 엄마가 나타나서, 해리엇이 자랑스럽다고, 그립다고, 사랑한다고, 그녀를 두고 떠나가서 미안하다고 이야기해주었다.

“하지만 그 빚은 작년에 해결된 거 아닌가.” 해리엇이 말했다. 허마이니는 그저 “스네이프 교수님은 그렇게 생각 안하시나 보지,” 하고 답했다.

“퀴렐이나 리들이 나를 해치려는 걸 자기가 직접 막지 못해서 그러는 건가,” 해리엇이 생각에 잠겼다. “어쩌면 그는 내가 기차에 치일 뻔할 때 구해주거나 뭐 그런 상황을 노리고 있는지도 몰라.”

그것은 수수께끼였다. 하지만 수수께끼로 남은 것은 이제 그것 하나뿐이었다. 낮이 길어지고 햇빛이 점차 강렬해지고 맨드레이크가 무럭무럭 자라나는 동안, 해리엇은 그 최후의 수수께끼에 대해서 차츰 잊어버렸다.

* * * * *

세베루스는 그리핀도르의 칼에 박힌 루비가 빛을 받아 불꽃처럼 반짝이는 것을 바라보았다.

“믿을 수 없을 만큼 호사스러운 칼이군요,” 그가 말했다. 그는 덤블도어가 방금 전에 서재에 들어왔다는 것을 알고 있었다.

비밀의 방이 닫히고 나서 그가 덤블도어에게 목이 쉬도록 고함을 질렀던 그 날 이후로, 세베루스가 덤블도어에게 직접 건네는 첫 마디였다. 적절한 화제는 아니었을지 몰라도, 딱히 다른 할말을 떠올릴 수가 없었다.

비밀의 방이 닫힌 지 4개월이 지났다. 성 안에는 또 한 번의 봄이 찾아왔다. 세베루스는 덤블도어가 바실리스크와 비밀의 방에 대한 정보를 숨겨온 것을 아직 용서하지 않았고, 앞으로도 용서할 생각이 없었다. 그가 릴리를 그 혐오스러운 말로 부른 다음 릴리가 느꼈을 기분이 이와 비슷했을까, 그는 생각했다. 그는 덤블도어의 입장을 생각하고 또 생각해보았다. 덤블도어는 분명히 비밀의 방 입구의 위치를 알고 있었다. 그리고 그는 그 위치에 대해 아무 말도 하지 않았을 뿐만 아니라, 다른 사람이 그 위치를 알아내지 못하도록 적극적으로 방해했다. 세베루스는 그가 그런 일을 할 수 있을 거라고는 상상해본 적이 없었다. 아무리 오랫동안 고민해봐도, 덤블도어의 행동은 모든 학생들을 위험에 빠뜨리는 일이었다. 덤블도어는 당연히 학생들의 안전을 신경 쓰고 있었을 텐데. 당연히.

이 문제의 해답은 소녀와 연관이 있을 것이 분명했다. 덤블도어가 자기 나름대로 그녀를 보호하려고 했던 것일 수 있을까? 그는 그녀가 후계자이거나 후계자인 어둠의 군주에게 조종당하고 있을지도 모른다고 의심하고 있었다. 하지만 덤블도어의 불사조가 소녀를 도운 것을 제외하면 덤블도어는 별다른 행동을 취하지는 않았다. 어째서?

세베루스의 머리로는 답을 생각해낼 수 없었다. 올해의 사건들은 그를 역겹게 했다.

_자네는 나를 역겹게 하는군 (you disgust me)_

하지만 대화할 상대가 아무도 없는 나날은 그를 지치게 했다. 미네르바가 있었지만, 미네르바와 그의 관계는 지나치게 마찰이 많았다. 퀴디치 팀이나 포터 계집애에 관한 이야기가 나올 때면 특히. 그녀는 덤블도어가 비밀의 방에 대해 줄곧 알고 있었다는 사실도 믿지 않았다. 교장의 톱니바퀴 속 톱니바퀴에 대한 그녀의 관점은 거기까지 포용하지는 못했다.

“고드릭 그리핀도르의 칼이었으니 그럴 만도 하지.” 덤블도어는 순순히 말을 받았다. 세베루스는 그에게서 등을 돌리고 있었지만, 목소리만으로도 그가 눈을 반짝거리는 것을 느낄 수 있었다. 새해가 밝을 때부터 지금껏 그를 줄기차게 외면해오던 세베루스가 아무 예고 없이 그의 서재에 앉아 있는데도 아무렇지 않은 듯했다.

“모든 것이 아주 잘 들어맞았군요,” 세베루스는 말했다. 올해의 첫 봄빛이 덤블도어의 장식장 안에 든 유리병을 통과해 흩날렸다. 금빛 칼자루에 알알이 박힌 루비들이 영롱하게 빛났다. 수십 개의 조그만 붉은 눈동자가 그를 바라보고 있는 것처럼 느껴졌다. “전설 속 그리핀도르의 칼이, 슬리데린의 괴물을 쓰러뜨리다니 말입니다.”

“그렇군…” 덤블도어가 생각에 잠긴 듯 말했다. “그렇기는 하지만, 나는 줄곧 의문을 금할 수 없었네…” 세베루스는 잠자코 기다렸다. 덤블도어는 세베루스가 그를 마주할 때까지 아무 말도 하지 않겠다고 조용히 결심한 것 같았다. 평소 때라면 그는 일부러라도 계속 덤블도어를 무시했을 테지만, 오늘은 그답게 굴 만한 의욕조차 나지 않았다. 올 한 해 동안 그만의 왜곡된 방식으로 표출되었을지라도 걱정과 돌봄에 소모한 에너지는 그를 탈진시켰다.

그가 몸을 돌렸을 때 덤블도어는 창가에 앉아 아래쪽을 바라보고 있었다. 아직 녹지 않은 눈이 푸른 잔디밭 군데군데 흩어져 있었고, 잔디에 반사된 햇살이 백금빛으로 산산이 부서졌다.

“그래서요?” 세베루스가 차갑게 말했다. “무슨 의문을 가지고 계신지 설명해 주실 겁니까?”

“다시 한 번 아이들을 가르쳐보니 정말 즐겁더군.” 덤블도어가 뜬금없이 말했다. “나는 자네가 가르치는 일을 좀 더 즐겼으면 좋겠네, 세베루스.”

“가르치는 일을 즐기는 건 사람을 좋아하는 사람들에게나 가능한 겁니다.”

“그렇다면 나는 자네가 좀 더 사람을 좋아했으면 좋겠네.” 덤블도어는 미소짓고 있었다. “나는 아이들에게 호그와트 성에 대해 가르치고 있다네, 창립자들에 대해서도… 그리고 그 이야기들과, 비밀의 방에서 일어난 일들이, 나를 생각하게 하네…”

그는 다시 말끝을 흐리며 창밖으로 시선을 돌렸다.

“분류 모자가 내게 말해준 것이 있었지,” 덤블도어는 여전히 시선을 창밖으로 둔 채 말했다. “오, 벌써 아주 오래 전에. 많은 사람들이 듣고 싶어하는 종류의 이야기는 아니라 널리 알려지지는 않았지만… 하지만 그 옛날, 슬리데린이 갈등 끝에 학교를 떠났을 때, 다른 세 명의 창립자들은 깊이 상심했다네. 그와 그리핀도르는 사실 가장 절친한 친구였다고 하지. 더 이상 네 명이 아니게 된 창립자들은 그 후로도 결코 예전과 같이 돌아가지는 못했다고.”

세베루스는 이 이야기를 알고 있었다. 그는 학생 시절에 종종 슬리데린 기숙사 휴게실에 붙어 있는 작은 기도실 안에 숨곤 했었다. 그 기도실은 살라자르가 기도하던 장소라고들 했다. 그는 그 춥고 딱딱한 작은 공간에 웅크리고 앉아, 십자가형 창문으로 호수의 밝은 녹색빛이 새어들어오는 것을 느끼며 생각했었다. 릴리에 대해서. 어째서 천 년이 지난 지금까지도 머글과 마법세계, 슬리데린과 그리핀도르는 하나가 될 수 없는가에 대해서. 이제껏 누구도 그 화합을 이루어내지 못했다는 사실로 그는 가끔씩 스스로를 위로했다. 그러므로 그의 실패도 완전히 그의 탓만은 아닐 것이라고. 그는 또한 가끔씩 스스로를 경멸했다. 왜냐하면 그는 성공했어야만 했으니까. 그는 그 분열을 극복할 만큼 위대했어야 했다. 살라자르 슬리데린과 고드릭 그리핀도르 본인들보다 더 위대했어야만 했다.

어린 시절이라는 왕국이 무너질 때에는 어린 마음이 꾸었던 꿈도 생명을 잃는다.

“만약 그것이 사실이라면,” 세베루스는 말했다. “슬리데린은 아마도 떠나버린 것을 후회했을 겁니다.”

덤블도어가 그를 향해 미소지었다. 세베루스가 방금 우울한 이야기가 아니라 무언가 유쾌한 이야기라도 한 것처럼. “그렇지, 바로 그게 내가 생각하고 있던 거라네.”

덤블도어의 사무실에서 흘러나오는 온화하고 위안이 되는 작은 소리들이, 그들의 침묵이 남긴 빈자리를 메웠다. 세베루스는 덤블도어를 보고 덤블도어는 창밖을 보았다. 그의 반달 모양 안경이 은빛으로 빛났다. 세베루스는 그의 젊은 시절에 대한 숱한 소문들 가운데 얼마만큼이 진실일까 생각했다.

“하지만 그렇게 생각하면 바실리스크의 존재를 설명할 수 없군요.” 시간이 조금 흐른 뒤에 세베루스가 덧붙였다.

“그렇기는 하지,” 덤블도어가 중얼거렸다. “하지만 슬리데린이 바실리스크에게 머글태생 학생들을 죽이라고 명령했다는 증거가 있나? 우리가 확실히 아는 것은 톰 리들이 바실리스크를 그렇게 이용하려고 했다는 것뿐이지. 그 바실리스크 역시 종국에는 가엾은 지니 위즐리처럼 톰 리들의 변덕에 이용당했을 뿐이지 않나. 괴물을 애완동물로 삼았다는 것이 슬리데린의 악함을 증명하지는 않네… 단적인 예로 우리의 친애하는, 상냥한 친구 해그리드도 드래곤과 식인거미와 머리 셋 달린 개를 기르지 않았나.” 그가 웃었다. “심지어 그게 전부도 아니라네.”

“…잠깐만요,” 세베루스가 믿을 수 없다는 듯이 말했다. “당신이—알버스 덤블도어, 금세기 최고의 정진정명 그리핀도르인 당신이 지금, 살라자르 슬리데린도 _알고 보면 나쁘지 않은 녀석이었을지 모른다_ 고 말하고 싶은 겁니까?”

덤블도어는 여전히 미소를 지으며 어깨를 으쓱였다. “내 말은… 진실은 언제나 전설에서 이야기하는 것보다 더 복잡하다는 것이었네. 더 복잡하고… 더 인정하기 힘들고… 하지만 그렇기 때문에 더욱 소중하지. 자네라면 슬리데린이 사악한 악당이 아닌 진실을 더 선호하지 않겠나?”

“진실은 한 가지를 골라서 더 선호하고 말고 할 문제가 아닙니다.” 세베루스가 말했다. 그의 심장이, 더 이상 그가 가지고 있지 않은 그것이, 어쩐지 조여드는 듯했다. 존재하지 않는 것이 아플 리가 없는데. “주어지는 대로 받아들여야 하는 것이죠. 무언가가 진실이거나 진실이 아니거나, 그뿐입니다.”

“그런가?” 덤블도어의 푸른 눈이 햇빛을 받아 투명하게 반짝였다. “나는 그리 확신할 수 없군. 하지만 천 년쯤 시간이 흐르고 나면, 우리는 우리가 원하는 것을 진실이라고 믿을 수도 있지 않겠나. 결국 중요한 것은,” 그는 긴 손가락을 가슴에 얹었다. “여기 있는 것이니까.”

“그러시겠죠,” 세베루스가 말했다. 그 순간 제 얼굴에 떠오른 조소는 너무나 자연스럽게 느껴져서, 오랜 연습과 습관과 진심 중 어느 것이 그것을 만들어낸 것인지 분간하기 힘들었다. “심장이 하는 말이라는 거죠. 저는 파셀텅과 마찬가지로 그 언어를 할 줄 모릅니다.”

하지만 덤블도어는 그저 빙그레 웃었다. 맑은 눈을 반짝거리며.

 

 

 

-1부. 비밀의 방 完

 


	15. 15장. 잊지 못한 원한 (Grievances Not Forgot)

 

제2부. 아즈카반의 죄수

 

 _의심은 외로움에 눈이 멀어 자신의 쌍둥이 형제가 믿음이라는 사실을 모르는 고통이다 (Doubt is a pain too lonely to know that Faith is his twin brother)._  -칼릴 지브란

 

 

 크리스마스 때, 해리엇은 페투니아 이모에게서 (조그만, 잔뜩 구겨진) 소포를 받았다. 그 안에는 달랑 쪽지 한 장이 들어 있었다. 그 쪽지에는 학기가 끝날 때 아무도 그녀를 위해 킹스크로스 역에 마중 나오지 않을 것이며, 마법을 부려 돌아올 수 없거든 알아서 기차를 타고 오라고 쓰여 있었다.

페투니아 이모의 말은 머글 기차를 타라는 소리겠지만, 그녀는 한 번도 그것을 타본 적이 없었다. 그래도 그녀가 퀴렐-모트와 톰 리들과 슬리데린의 괴물에 맞서 싸울 수 있다면, 킹스크로스에서 리틀 윈징까지 머글 기차로 어떻게 가는지 정도는 알아낼 수 있어야 할 것이다.

하지만 어떤 일들은 영웅적인 의지력으로 해결할 수 있는 범위를 벗어나 있는 법이다. 해리엇은 머글 돈을 한 푼도 갖고 있지 않았다.

“오, 이런.” 그녀는 손을 주머니에 넣었다가 빼며 주머니를 탈탈 털었다. 점퍼에서 떨어져서 주머니에 넣어두었던 단추가 엉겁결에 땅바닥으로 떨어졌다.

“왜 그래?” 허마이니가 물었다.

“나 머글 돈이 하나도 없어.” 해리엇이 말했다. “너 돈 좀 있니? 내가 나중에 갈레온으로 환산해서 갚을게.”

“머글 돈이 왜 필요한데?”

허마이니는 뒤편을 향해 손을 흔들며 물었다. 해리엇은 허마이니의 어머니인 그레인저 박사가 다가오는 것을 보았다. 그 뒤에는 역시 그레인저 박사라고 불리는 허마이니의 아버지도 있었다. 론은 이미 위즐리 가족들의 무리에 둘러싸여 있었고, 보통의 열세 살짜리 남자애들보다는 훨씬 더 고분고분한 태도로 엄마인 위즐리 부인의 포옹을 견뎌내는 중이었다.

해리엇은 크리스마스 때 더즐리 가족이 보낸 쪽지에 대해 허마이니에게 말하지 않았다. 허마이니의 반응을 보고 싶지 않았기 때문이다. 그녀의 반응은 이 상황을 비참한 것으로 만들고 말 것이다. 실상 해리엇은 오히려 안심했었다. 더즐리들의 얼굴을 보지 않아도 되는 시간이 그만큼 늘어나는 것은 솔직히 축복이나 다름없었다. 하지만 허마이니에게 말하려면, 자신이 집이라고 불러야 하는 곳에 사는 가족이라고 불러야 하는 사람들이 자신의 존재를 견딜 수 없을 만큼 끔찍하게 여긴다는 사실을, 그녀가 무사히 집에 돌아오든 말든 조금도 신경 쓰지 않는다는 사실을 인정해야만 했다. 작년 여름 일이 있은 다음이라, 허마이니는 그 사실을 한층 더 부정적으로 받아들일 게 분명했다.

하지만 해리엇이 왜 머글 돈이 필요한지 적당한 구실을 만들어내기 전에, 위즐리 부인이 서둘러 다가왔다. “오, 얘야,” 그리고 그녀를 꼭 끌어안았다. 위즐리 부인에게서는 빵 굽는 냄새와 풀 냄새가 났다.

불시에 포옹당한 해리엇은 하마터면 그녀를 마주 끌어안을 뻔했다. 하지만 마지막 순간에 참아냈다. _지니는 가끔 너를 증오해_ , 리들이 말했었다. 이 분은 해리엇의 엄마가 아니다; 론과 지니의 엄마였다. 해리엇은 그녀를 끌어안고 그녀의 냄새를 들이마시며, _이것이 집의 냄새다_ 라고 생각할 자격이 없었다.

해리엇의 집은 레몬향 플레지(Pledge) 세제와 세탁한 카펫과 페투니아 이모의 치자나무 오렌지 향수 냄새가 나는 곳이었다. 해리엇은 그 냄새를 지독하게 싫어했다.

“어떻게 지냈니?” 포옹을 풀고 해리엇의 양뺨을 부드럽게 감싸쥐며 위즐리 부인이 물었다.

“전 잘 지냈어요, 위즐리 부인.” 그녀는 퍼시에게 무어라 얘기하고 있는 위즐리 씨를 흘깃 보고, 그의 차를 훔쳤던 것에 대해 다시 한 번 죄책감을 느꼈다. “그리고 정말 죄송해요…”

“말도 안 되는 소리,” 위즐리 부인이 목이 메는 것처럼 나지막하게 속삭였다. 그리고 해리엇의 머리카락에 키스하며 말했다. “감히 사과할 생각은 하지 말아라.”

위즐리 부인의 어깨 너머로, 허마이니가 자기 부모님과 포옹하는 것이 보였다. 허마이니의 엄마와 위즐리 부인은 똑 닮은 방식으로, 마치 자식들의 일부를 다시 자기 안으로 집어넣고 싶어 하는 것처럼, 포옹을 했다.

위즐리 부인은 엄마 그레인저 박사님에게 몸을 돌려 다시 한 번 자기 소개를 했다. 두 명의 그레인저 박사들이 차례로 그녀와 악수했다. 나머지 위즐리들도 하나씩 가까이 왔다. 위즐리 씨도 자기소개와 인사 대열에 합류했다.

“해리엇, 얘야,” 위즐리 부인이 말했다. “너의… 친척들은 왜 안 보이니?”

해리엇은 엄마 그레인저 박사님의 얼굴에 떠오른 표정을 보았다. 그리고 지금 당장 플랫폼에 구멍이 뚫려 그녀를 집어삼켰으면 하고 바랐다. “어…”

“머글 돈!” 허마이니가 수업시간처럼 손을 번쩍 들며 외쳤다. “네가 머글 돈이 필요하다고 했던 게 이것 때문이구나!”

“대체 그런 걸 어떻게 알아차리는 거야?” 해리엇은 반쯤은 창피해서 화가 나고 반쯤은 감탄스러웠다.

“네가 머글 돈이 필요할 이유가 그—‘그들’과 관련된 이유밖에 더 있니,” 허마이니가 입술을 앙다물고 말했다.

“난 무슨 상황인지 잘 이해가 안 되는구나, 허마이니.” 허마이니의 엄마가 말했다. 사무적으로 친절하면서도 활기찬 목소리였다. 정확히는 매일 꼬박꼬박 치실을 사용하라고 말할 때의 치과의사 선생님 같은 말투였다.

허마이니는 대답하는 대신 입술을 깨물었다. 수많은 눈이 해리엇에게로 향했다—위즐리 가족의 일곱 쌍과 그레인저 가족의 눈 세 쌍. 해리엇은 그 어느 때보다도 사정을 말하고 싶지 않았다. 하지만 선택의 여지가 없다는 것도 알고 있었다.

“제가 리틀 윈징까지 기차를 타고 가야 하거든요.” 그녀가 대답했다.

어른들의 표정이 돌처럼 굳어졌다. 위즐리 부인의 눈 속에서는 조그맣게 불꽃이 이는 것 같았다.

그러더니 그녀와 엄마 그레인저 박사님이 눈을 마주치더니, 엄마들끼리 통하는 텔레파시로 대화를 나누는 듯했다.

“말도 안 되는 소리 하지 말아라, 해리엇.” 엄마 그레인저 박사님이 말했다. “우리가 바래다 줄게.”

“오—” 해리엇은 당장에라도 허마이니의 엄마에게 달려들어 힘껏 끌어안고 싶었지만, 왠지 사양해야 할 것도 같았다. “저, 저 때문에 그렇게까지 하지 않으셔도 돼요—”

“바보 같은 소리,” 그녀가 말했다. 그 목소리, 표정, 모든 것이 꼭 허마이니랑 닮아있었다. “우리가 좋아서 하는 일인걸. 이것들이 네 짐이니? 우리 차는 저쪽에 주차해 놨단다…”

그들은 거대한 무리를 지어 한꺼번에 움직이기 시작했다. 일곱 명의 위즐리들과 세 명의 그레인저들과 해리엇, 그리고 그들 모두의 트렁크와 부엉이와 스캐버스까지 다 함께 움직이는 모습은 지나가는 사람들의 시선을 끌어모았다. 그레인저 가족은 너무나 평범해 보이는 반면, 위즐리 가족은 너무나 현실과 동떨어져 보였고, 해리엇은 그 중간 어디쯤으로 보일 것이다. 더즐리 가족이 이 광경을 보았다면 공포에 질려 도망치고 말았겠지. 그녀는 매 순간순간을 사랑했다.

그레인저 가족의 차는 연한 푸른색 코롤라(Corolla)였다. 위즐리 씨는 물 만난 고기처럼 흥분했고 해리엇과 론은 불편한 마음에 몸을 비비 꼬았다. 허마이니와 해리엇의 짐을 전부 차 뒤 트렁크에 넣는 데는 요령이 필요했다. 해리엇이 헤드윅을 무릎에 얹고 타야 했지만, 허마이니의 아빠는 나머지 짐들을 마법의 도움 없이 전부 자동차 뒷트렁크에 넣는 데 성공했다. 그동안 허마이니의 엄마와 위즐리 부인은 두런두런 이야기를 나누며 친분을 다지는 듯했다. 해리엇은 두 사람의 대화가 마법과 엄마들만의 화제에 대한 것이기를 바랐다. 그녀에 관한 이야기가 아니기를.

마침내, 다시 한 번 포옹으로 작별의 인사를 나눈 뒤, 손을 흔드는 위즐리들을 뒤로 하고 그들은 킹스크로스/세인트 판크라스 역 주변의 혼잡한 도로로 올라섰다.

“너희들 배고프니?” 허마이니의 엄마가 조수석에서 물었다.

“오오, 그럼요, 엄마.” 허마이니가 말했다.

“뭐 먹고 싶은 거 있니, 해리엇?”

“저는 뭐든 잘 먹어요, 그레인저 박사님.”

“진(Jean)이라고 부르렴, 얘야.” 그녀가 말했다. “이 사람은 다니엘이고.” 그녀는 남편의 팔 위에 손을 얹으며 말했다. 다니엘은 백미러를 통해 해리엇에게 미소를 보냈다. “그래도 뭐 좋아하는 음식이 있을 거 아니니.”

“아니에요. 저는… 외식을 별로 자주 안 하는 편이라.” 페투니아 이모는 식당에 가는 것을 좋아하지 않았다. 자기 요리 실력을 폄하당하는 기분인 듯했다. 그리고 어차피 버논 이모부는 영국 음식이 아니면 먹지 않았다. 그들이 해리엇을 데리고 밖에서 식사를 했던 건, 호그와트에서 날아오는 편지들을 피하려고 도망쳐다니던 때뿐이었다.

“일식!” 허마이니가 잽싸게 제안했다. “해리엇도 일식이라면 마음에 들 거예요.”

* * * * *

해리엇은 일식이 마음에 들었다. 메뉴에 쓰인 이상한 형태의 문자도, 그녀가 어떻게 쓰는지 모르는 젓가락도 전부 마음에 들었다. 그레인저 부부가 메뉴를 설명하고 젓가락 사용하는 방법을 가르쳐주면서도 그녀가 무식하거나 불쌍한 고아인 것처럼 대하지 않는 것도 좋았다.

하지만 가장 마음에 들었던 점은 모든 것이 다 다르면서도 ‘정상’이라는 것이었다. 더즐리 가족이라면 절대로 이곳에 발을 들이지 않을 것이다. 이곳이 머글 런던에 있는 머글 레스토랑이어도 그랬다. 이곳은 그들에게 리키 콜드런이나 마찬가지로 이국적인 곳일 게 분명했다. 해리엇에게는 허마이니의 가족이 다른 나라 사람들처럼 느껴졌다. 마치 텔레비전에 나오는 가족 같았다. 아무도 그런 가족이 실재할 거라고는 믿지 않는. 머글들이 유니콘의 존재를 모르는 것처럼.

중간중간 잠깐씩 어색한 순간들이 있었다. 이를테면 허마이니의 엄마가 올 한 해는 어땠느냐고 물었을 때. 해리엇은 교자를 먹다 말고 사레가 들릴 뻔했다.

“글쎄요…” 허마이니가 시간을 끌기 위해 차를 후후 부는 척했다. “어둠의 마법 방어술 교수가 이번에도 또 해고당했어요.”

“그 자리는 사람이 참 자주 바뀌는구나.” 허마이니 아빠가 말했다.

“그러게요.” 허마이니는 거의 표정을 무너뜨리지 않고 대답했다.

“집에 언제까지 데려다주면 되겠니, 해리엇?” 다니엘이 음식값을 지불하기 위해 돈을 세는 사이 진이 물었다. “가족들이 걱정하지 않을까?”

“않을 거예요,” 해리엇이 무심코 대답했다.

“그렇다면 아이스크림을 먹으러 갈까,” 다니엘이 쾌활하게 말했다.

* * * * *

그들이 프리벳 가에 도착한 것은 땅거미가 질 무렵이었다.

창밖을 스쳐 지나가는 지루하도록 똑같이 생긴 집들을 보며 해리엇은 점점 더 속이 가라앉는 것을 느꼈다. 조금 전까지 그녀는 호그와트와 다이애건 앨리가 아닌 장소에서 경험한 것 중에서는 가장 즐거운 시간을 보냈다. 그 뒤에 더즐리 가족과 마주한다는 건…

그녀는 (짧은 순간 강렬한 만족감과 함께) 스네이프가 그들에게 걸어놓은 마법을 풀어주지 않고 떠났던 것을 기억했다. 그걸 생각하면 그들이 그녀를 다시 받아주기로 한 것이 놀라울 뿐이었다. 만약에 다시 그녀를 방 안에 가두면 어떡해야 할까? 만약 그들이 일단 그녀를 손에 넣고 나서 다시는 학교로 돌려보내지 않으려고 든다면?

_지난번에는 스네이프가 구해주었지. 어쩌면 다시 한 번 그가 와서 너를 구해줄지도 몰라._

하지만 그녀는 확신할 수 없었다. 비밀의 방에서 그녀를 발견했을 때 그는 무시무시하게 화가 나 있었다. (그녀는 여전히 이유를 알 수 없었다. 그녀가 규칙을 너무 많이 어긴 것 때문에 화를 낸 걸까?) 이번에 또 그녀가 방에 갇히면 그는 잘 되었다, 꼴 좋다고 생각할지도 모른다.

코롤라 자동차가 더즐리네 집 앞의 진입로로 들어섰다. 다니엘이 시동을 끄자, 해리엇은 자신의 행복도 함께 꺼지는 것 같았다.

“내가 문 앞까지 바래다주마,” 진이 안전띠를 풀면서 말했다.

그녀는 문 앞에서 벨을 누르기 전에 해리엇의 팔을 꼭 감싸 쥐었다.

버논 이모부가 문을 열었고, 해리엇은 뱃속이 비비 꼬이는 기분을 느꼈다.

처음에 버논 이모부는 허마이니의 엄마를 보고는 어리둥절한 듯했다. 현관에 서 있는 매력적인 전문직 여성.

“무슨 일이십니까—” 그가 입을 열었다.

그때 그는 해리엇을 발견했다.

“너,” 그가 격분해서 소리쳤다. 적개심에 그의 얼굴이 보라색으로 부풀었다.

그 직후 그는 허마이니 엄마의 존재를 다시 기억해냈다. 그녀가 해리엇과는 아무 관련이 없을 것처럼 생겼기 때문인지, 정상적인 사람들 앞에서는 정상적으로 행동하고 싶은 그의 본성 탓인지, 그는 생리적인 적개심을 억누르려고 애쓰는 듯했다.

“만약에 네가 뭔가 말썽을 부리고 다녔다면,” 그가 윽박질렀다. (적개심을 완벽히 억누르지는 못했다.)

“제 이름은 진 그레인저입니다,” 허마이니 엄마가 말했다. 그녀의 목소리는 차분했지만, 그 안에는 무언가 딱딱한 것이 존재했다. 마치 풀과 흙 아래에 있는 바위층처럼. “저는 허마이니의 엄마예요. 제 딸 이름을 들어보신 적이 있을지도 모르겠네요.”

“딸?” 버논 이모부는 불안한 눈길로 진의 어깨 너머를 힐끔거렸다. 뒤에는 다니엘과 허마이니가 차 옆에 나와 서 있었다. 그들은 똑같이 곱슬거리는 머리카락을 가지고 있었다. 다니엘의 머리카락이 훨씬 짧기는 했지만.

“해리엇이랑 허마이니는 같이 호그와트에 다닌답니다.” 진이 말했다.

버논 이모부의 표정이 갈팡질팡했다. 그는 아마 자기 앞마당에서 진을 쫓아내고 싶은 욕망과 싸우고 있을 것이다. 하지만 그는 다시 한 번 불안한 듯 자동차 쪽을 쳐다보았다. 그레인저 가족의 너무나 평범해 보이는 외양은 버논 이모부가 정상적인 것을 대할 때의 마음가짐을 불러일으키는 것 같았다. 버논 이모부는 모든 별난 것들을 극도로 싫어하는 만큼이나 정상적인 것들을 한껏 존중했다.

“그런,” 그가 중얼거렸다. “그렇습니까. 이 애를 집까지 데려다주시다니 친절하시군요. 얘는… 얘가 기차를 타고 싶다고 해서요.”

“기차 여행도 나름의 묘미가 있죠,” 진이 냉담하게 대꾸했다. “하지만 그녀를 데려다줄 수 있어서 즐거웠답니다. 사실, 가족분들이 괜찮으시다면 저희가 좀 더 데리고 있고 싶은데요.”

버논 이모부는 그녀를 멍하니 응시했다. 아마도 그는 누군가 해리엇을 데리고 있고 싶어 한다는 사실을 받아들이기 힘들 것이다.

“나는,” 그가 말했다.

“버논, 문 앞에 누가 와 있어요?”

페투니아 이모의 목소리에 해리엇은 하마터면 몸을 움츠릴 뻔했다. 그녀는 버논 이모부보다 페투니아 이모가 더 싫었다. 지금 이 순간까지 그것을 깨닫지 못하고 있었지만.

페투니아 이모의 여윈 말상의 얼굴이 버논 이모부의 어깨 너머로 나타났다. “도와드릴까요—“

그리고 그녀도 해리엇을 보았다.

“해리엇의 이모신가봐요,” 진이 말했다. 그녀의 손이 다시 해리엇의 어깨 위로 올라왔다. “저는 진 그레인저라고 합니다. 해리엇의 친구 허마이니의 엄마예요. 해리엇을 방학 동안 저희 집에 놀러오라고 초대하고 싶은데요.” 어깨 위를 가볍게 쥐었다 놓는 그녀의 손이 해리엇의 재킷 위로 따뜻한 온기를 전했다. “가능하시다면 오늘 당장이라도요.”

페투니아 이모의 얼굴이 갈피를 못 잡고 흔들렸다. 그녀의 남편처럼 그녀도, 해리엇과 적극적으로 같이 있고 싶어 하는 사람이 있다는 것을 상상하지 못하겠다는 듯. 게다가 이미 해리엇과 한 시간 이상 차를 타고 같이 온 다음에도. 하지만 곧 그녀의 얼굴에서 표정이 사라졌다. 딱딱하고 무감동한 얼굴로 그녀는 말했다. “친절한 제안이시군요.” 버논 이모부와 마찬가지로, 그녀 또한 허마이니 엄마의 사회적 지위를 존중하지 않을 수 없는 듯했다. “하지만 안타깝게도 이 애는 이곳에… 머물러야 해요. 한동안은요.”

“알겠습니다,” 진이 말했다. “그럼 언제쯤 저희가 해리엇을 낚아채갈 수 있을까요?”

페투니아 이모의 눈이 가늘게 뜨였다. 하지만 그녀는 진지하게 날짜를 계산하는 듯했다. “일주일 후라고 하면 어떨까요.”

해리엇은 자신의 귀를 믿을 수 없었다. 일주일? 일주일만 더즐리네 집에 있으면 된다고? 그녀는 그때 그 자리에서 노래하고 춤추고 재주 넘으며 지팡이에서 불꽃을 쏘아 올릴 수도 있을 것 같았다.

그녀는 허둥지둥 이 소식이 전혀 반갑지 않은 얼굴을 하려고 애썼다. 그녀가 이 상황을 기쁘게 받아들인다고 페투니아 이모가 생각한다면, 순전히 해리엇이 원하는 대로 해주지 않기 위해서 기간을 이주일로 늘릴 수도 있었다.

“일주일 후에 뵙죠, 그럼.” 진이 말했다. “일정이 달라지면 저희에게 알려주세요. 감사합니다. 정말 친절하시군요.”

페투니아 이모가 무뚝뚝하게 고개를 끄덕였다. 버논 이모부는 문손잡이를 만지작거리고 있었다. 그들은 분명 그레인저 가족이 사라지기를 원했지만, 진의 코앞에서 문을 닫아버릴 정도로 무례하게 굴 수 없어 고민하는 듯했다.

진은 해리엇에게로 돌아섰다. 해리엇은 다시 한 번 포옹을 당했다. 허마이니의 엄마는 깨끗하고 상쾌한 냄새가 났다. 인공향이 강하지 않은 섬유유연제와 박하의 향기.

“곧 보자꾸나,” 그녀가 말했다.

잔디밭을 가로질러 도도도 달려온 허마이니가, 진에게서 놓여난 해리엇을 힘껏 끌어안았다.

“저 사람들을 도마뱀으로 만들어버리지는 마,” 그녀가 속삭였다. “그래도 싸긴 하지만.”

“안부 계속 전해주렴, 해리엇.” 진이 말했다. “몰리랑 나는 네가 어떻게 지내는지 알고 싶을 거란다.”

그 은근한 눈치 주기를 마지막으로, 그레인저 가족은 코롤라에 올라타고 멀어져갔다. 허마이니는 가로등 불빛 사이의 어둠이 그녀를 삼킬 때까지 창밖으로 손을 흔들었다.

* * * * *

“네 물건은 전부 벽장 속에 넣어라,” 페투니아 이모가 말했다. _전부 불 속에 던져 넣어라_ , 라고 말하고 싶은 말투였다. “벽장은 잠가둘 거다. 이 집에 있는 동안 너는 비정상적인 잡동사니들을 만지면 안 된다.”

“알았어요,” 해리엇은 주먹을 움켜쥔 손을 풀려고 애쓰며 간신히 담담한, 아무렇지 않은 목소리로 대답했다. 일주일만 있으면, 일주일만—

“그리고 지팡이도 내놔.”

“뭐라고요!” 해리엇이 공포에 질려 그녀의 이모와 이모부를 응시했다. 두 사람 다 끔찍한 미소를 짓고 있었다. 버논 이모부의 미소는 찡그린 얼굴 같았고 페투니아 이모의 미소는 햇살에 반사되어 빛나는 칼날같이 예리한 구석이 있었다.

“당장,” 페투니아 이모가 손을 내밀며 말했다.

분노로 손을 부들부들 떨며, 그녀는 방수점퍼 안에 손을 집어넣었다. 그녀는 지팡이 손잡이 부분을 꼭 잡아쥐었다. 이걸 페투니아 이모에게 주어야 한다니—차라리 트렁크에 집어넣고 잠근다면 더 나을 것 같았다.

“조심해요, 페투니아, 여보.” 버논 이모부가 진심으로 걱정하는 투로 말했다. “그 비정상적인 물건이 무슨 짓을 저지를 수 있는지 모르잖아요—”

“이건 총이 아니에요, 버논.” 페투니아가 말했다. 그녀는 그를 쳐다보지도 않았다. “이건 그냥 나무 막대기일 뿐이에요. 이리 내라, 지금 당장.”

해리엇은 그녀의 내부에서 무언가 강제로 떨어져나가는 기분을 느끼지 않으려고 애를 썼다. 헤드윅을 말포이에게 넘겨주어야 한다면 이런 기분일까.

“이건 안전한 장소에 보관하겠다.” 페투니아 이모가 해리엇의 지팡이를 힘주어 쥐며 말했다. “이걸 찾으려고 돌아다니는 꼴을 내가 보게 되면, 이건 당장 불쏘시개 행이다. 네 방으로 올라가.”

 

* * * * *

다음 날 아침, 더즐리 가에서의 생활이 일상적인 끔찍함을 되찾았다. 하긴 일상적인 끔찍함은 결코 프리벳 가를 떠나는 법이 없었으니까.

해리엇은 자신의 방에 있는 조그만 창문으로 밖을 내다보았다. 건너편 집의 깔끔한 뒷마당과 똑같은 모양의 깔끔한 뒷마당이 보였다. 그녀는 집에 오는 길에 보았던 거리 풍경을 떠올렸다. 화살처럼 꼿꼿이 서 있는 똑같은 모양의 건물들. 리틀 윈징의 거리를 쭉 따라 걷는 것만으로도 분명 조금쯤 정신이 이상해질 수 있을 것이다. 그녀는 언젠가 이웃 여자들 중 한 명이 정신이 이상해졌다고 험담하는 페투니아 이모의 이야기를 들은 기억이 있었다. 그 사람은 어느 날 갑자기 이브닝드레스 위에 잠옷 가운을 겹쳐 입고 사라져 버렸다고 했다.

해리엇은 여기서 사느니 차라리 바실리스크랑 한 번 더 싸우고 싶었다. 하지만 페투니아 이모와 버논 이모부는 이 삶을 사랑했다.

최소한 이번에는 일주일만 더즐리네 집에서 버티면 되었다. 그들이 특별히 잔인하게 굴고 싶을 때를 제외하면, 투명망토가 그녀의 피부에 들러붙은 듯한 취급을 받는 일주일. 그러고 나면 그녀는 허마이니랑 지낼 수 있었다. 단 하루라도 상관없었다. 단 하루만이라도 이 삶에서 벗어날 수 있다면.

지난 한 해 동안 무슨 일이 있었는지, 그녀가 어떻게 승리했는지, 어떤 고통을 겪었는지, 누가 그녀를 싫어하고 누가 그녀를 사랑하는지, 여기서는 아무것도 중요치 않았다. 더즐리네 집에는 더즐리들뿐이었다. 이 집에 오면, 그 밖의 모든 것들이 흐트러지기 시작하고, 기억들은 그저 꿈처럼 느껴졌다. 때로 그 꿈들은 기억보다 선명하고 날카로웠다—가끔은 더 이상하고 더 무서웠고—하지만 언제나 현실처럼 느껴지지 않았다. 레몬향 세제 냄새가 나는 부엌에서 싱크대에 남은 커피 찌꺼기를 치울 때, 그 형광등 아래에서는, 그녀가 한때 마법의 칼을 휘두르며 전설 속의 괴물을 무찌른 일종의 영웅 같은 존재라는 사실을 상상하기 힘들었다.

올여름 더즐리 가족은 그녀에게 먹을 것을 주기는 했지만, 가족들의 저녁식사 메뉴나 식탁 자리를 내주지는 않았다. 식탁에는 이제 의자가 세 개밖에 없었다. 그리고 페투니아 이모는 저녁 먹고 남은 음식은 버논과 더들리가 먹을 것이기 때문에 그녀가 손대서는 안 된다고 엄중하게 경고했다. 해리엇은 토스트와 시리얼과 스크램블드에그를 잔뜩 해먹었다. 주로 금방 만들 수 있는 것들로, 왜냐하면 너무 오랫동안 부엌에 있으면 페투니아 이모가 와서 그녀를 쫓아내고 만들던 음식을 버리곤 했기 때문이다. 그러고는 음식을 낭비한다며 그녀를 나무랐다.

더들리는 다시 그녀를 무서워하는 모드로 되돌아갔다. 해그리드가 그에게 돼지 꼬리를 달아주었던 그 여름 같았다. 그는 해리엇이 같은 방 안에 들어서는 순간 앉은 자리에서 펄쩍 뛰어 일어나 방을 뛰쳐나갔다. 저녁식사 도중이라 해도 마찬가지였다 (그래서 해리엇은 가족들이 저녁식사를 마칠 때까지 아래로 내려오지 못하게 되었다). 더들리는 낮에는 대개 집 밖에서 시간을 보냈고, 해리엇은 그의 패거리들을 한 번도 보지 못했다. 그녀는 스네이프에게 감사의 편지라도 보내야 하나 심각하게 고민했다.

둘째 날, 페투니아 이모는 그녀를 식료품점에 데려가서는 자기가 미용실에 다녀오는 동안 장을 보라고 시켰다. 그녀는 해리엇이 아홉 살일 적부터 이 심부름을 시켰었다. 해리엇은 이것을 일종의 친절로 받아들였다. 식료품점에 있는 동안에는 페투니아 이모에게서 멀리 떨어져 있을 수 있었으니까. 페투니아 이모가 항상 영수증을 검사했기 때문에 그녀 자신이 먹을 것은 아무것도 살 수 없었지만, 장을 보는 동안 그녀가 만화잡지를 뒤적이더라도 쥐꼬리만 한 월급을 받는 직원들은 크게 신경 쓰지 않았다.

해리엇이 장본 것들을 차 뒤 트렁크에 넣는 동안 페투니아 이모는 차 안에 앉아 있었다. 짐을 다 싣고 나서 해리엇은 뒷좌석으로 들어갔다. 페투니아 이모는 그녀가 차 앞쪽에 앉는 것을 좋아하지 않았다. 다시 말하지만 해리엇도 페투니아 이모에게서 멀리 떨어지면 떨어질수록 좋았다. 차 안의 공기에서는 헤어스프레이와 네일 폴리쉬의 냄새가 났다. 페투니아 이모는 완벽한 전문가 솜씨의 연어 색깔 매니큐어를 하고 있었다.

“영수증,” 그녀가 짜증스럽게 다그쳤다. 해리엇이 이미 점퍼 주머니에서 영수증을 꺼내는 중이었음에도. “거스름돈도 잊어버리지 말고.”

프리벳 가를 향해 가는 동안 비가 오기 시작했다. 빗방울이 차 지붕을 때리고 창 너머로 콸콸 흘렀다. 탁 탁 탁 리드미컬한 와이퍼 소리만이 서로를 싫어하고 아무 말도 하기 싫은 두 사람 사이의 침묵을 가로질렀다.

“너는 분명 그 범죄자 놈이랑 같이 가고 싶었겠지,” 페투니아 이모가 난데없이 내뱉었다.

“범죄자라니 누구 말이에요?” 해리엇은 정말로 어리둥절해서 되물었다. “제가 아는 사람 중에 범죄자는 없어요.”

“없다고,” 페투니아 이모가 말했다. 해리엇은 페투니아 이모가 입을 비틀어 올리는 소리를 들을 수 있을 것 같았다. “그 인간은 네가 순진한 척하는 걸 좋아하나 보지? 나는 그놈이 네게 붉은 머리 가발이라도 씌울 줄 알았지.”

만약 페투니아 이모가 뼛속까지 머글이 아니었다면, 해리엇은 그녀가 투명인간에게 말하고 있다고 생각했을 것이다. “가발…이요?”

“왜냐하면 그놈은 네 어미에게 푹 빠져 있었으니까.” 신호등에 걸린 페투니아 이모가 브레이크를 너무 세게 밟아서, 해리엇은 안전벨트를 맨 상태로 앞으로 홱 고꾸라졌다. “물론, 그녀는 순진하지도 않았고 순진한 척한 적도 없었지만.”

이제 또 해리엇의 엄마 얘기라고? “대체 _누구 얘기를_ 하고 있는 거예요?”

페투니아 이모의 눈이 백미러를 통해 그녀에게 고정되었다. 그 눈은 냉정하고 잔인하고 해리엇이 이해하지 못하는 어떤 감정을 담고 있었다. “네가 좋다고 따라갔던 그 교수 말이다, 스니벨루스 스네이프, 변태 놈이 어른이 되었더구나. 살아생전 그 인간이 나이든 모습을 볼 날이 있을 줄은 몰랐지. 웃자란 박쥐 같이 생겨 가지고.”

해리엇은 페투니아 이모가 대명사 대신 사람 이름을 말하면, 그녀의 말을 이해할 수 있을 줄 알았다. 하지만 그녀의 입에서 나온 이름은 해리엇을 한층 더 혼란스럽게 했다.

“스네이프가 엄마를 알 리가 없어요.” 해리엇이 차갑게 대꾸했다. “이모가 지어내고 있는 거겠죠. 해그리드가 와서 진실을 알려주기 전에 이모가 나한테 해줬던 얘기들이 전부 지어낸 이야기였던 것처럼—”

페투니아 이모는 웃었다. 그 짧은 코웃음 소리조차 그녀의 말과 똑같은 독을 품고 있었다. “네 어미도 너랑 똑같았지, 자기가 모든 것을 다 알고 있다고 생각하고. 오, 놈은 그녀를 잘 알고 있었어. 그녀도 그놈을 알고 있었지. 그놈은 동네에서 네 어미를 스토커처럼 따라다녔어. 처음에야 그녀도 좋아했지, 코크워스의 작은 여왕님 행세를 하면서. 하지만 결국에는 그놈이 하는 짓을 참아주지 못했고, 놈은 네 어미 눈밖에 나게 되었지. 나는 처음부터 그녀에게 경고했었어, 하지만 그녀는 숭배받는 걸 아주 즐겼거든.”

“거짓말,” 해리엇은 전보다 더 차갑게 대꾸했다. 그녀는 그 모든 것이 거짓말이라고 대체로 확신할 수 있었다. 왜냐하면 그게 말이 될 리가 없었으니까… 하지만 뱃속에서 갑자기 뜨거운 무언가가 꿈틀거리며, 속이 부글부글 끓었다.

“그놈이 네가 제일 소중하다고 해주던? 그랬어?” 페투니아 이모가 물었다. 그녀의 목소리는 스네이프보다 훨씬 더 비열하게 들렸다. “네가 특별하다고? 너를 볼 때마다 그놈은 그녀를 보고 있는 거야. 너는 그놈의 작은 응석받이 공주님의 복제품에 불과해.”

해리엇은 스네이프가 심지어 자신을 좋아하지도 않는다고 말해주기 위해 입을 열었다. 그는 항상 자신을 무시한다고, 무시하지 않을 때는 못되게 군다고… 하지만 그녀는 그냥 입을 다물었다. 희미한, 형체 없는 아이디어가 그녀의 머릿속을 연기처럼 떠다녔다. 그것은 아직 너무 옅어서, 뭔지 들여다보려고 들었다가는 흔적도 없이 사라질 것만 같았다. 하지만 그 가느다란 연기 하나 때문에 지금은 조용히 있기로 했다.

페투니아 이모가 차를 몰고 진입로로 들어섰다. “장본 거 안으로 들여라,” 비닐로 된 머리 덮개를 확인하며 그녀가 말했다. “정리해서 넣어놓도록 해.”

좀 전의 대화는 없었다는 듯한 태도였다. 해리엇은 페투니아 이모가 그녀를 무시하는 방식과 스네이프의 방식을 비교하고, 그 두 개가 매우 유사하다는 것을 발견했다. 하지만 스네이프는 최소한 그녀가 거대한 괴물 뱀에게 잡아먹히지 않게 하려고 노력했다. 페투니아 이모는 해리엇이 거의 죽을 뻔하다가 살아난 것에 실망을 금치 못할 것이다.

사 온 식료품들을 정리해 넣은 다음 다시 부엌을 모델하우스에 전시된 것 같은 상태로 되돌려 놓고, 해리엇은 방으로 도망쳤다. 혼자서 생각할 시간이 필요했다.

그녀는 여전히 페투니아 이모가 거짓말을 했다고 믿었다. 10년 동안, 더즐리들은 해리엇의 부모님이 교통사고로 죽었다고 속였다. 페투니아 이모와 버논 이모부 둘 다, 다수의 새빨간 거짓말 전과가 있었다.

하지만… 해그리드가 해리엇에게 진실을 얘기해주었던 그 밤에, 페투니아 이모는 형편없이 일그러진 얼굴을 하고는, 해리엇의 엄마 이야기를 폭발하듯 쏟아내었다. 엄마와 이모의 부모님이 집안에 마녀가 있다는 것을 얼마나 자랑스러워 했는지, 그들이 얼마나 대단한 착각들을 하고 있었는지—왜냐하면 릴리는 그저 괴물에 불과했으므로… _그러더니 그녀는 그 포터 놈과 결혼해서 너를 낳았지_ _, 그리곤 제멋대로 난리에 휩쓸려 죽어버렸어_ … 마치 그때까지, 그녀가 얼마나 자기 여동생을 싫어했는지 해리엇에게 말할 수 있는 날만을 기다려왔던 것 같았다. 차 안에서 스네이프와 엄마에 대해 이야기하던 이모의 태도도 그때와 비슷했다.

그리고 페투니아 이모가 스네이프가 누군지 알고 있다는 문제도 있었다. 만약 그녀가 거짓말을 한 것이라면, 그의 이름을 그녀에게 알려준 것은 누구란 말인가? 그녀가 그를 뭐라고 불렀더라? 스니벨루스? 그건 제법 현실적으로 ‘세베루스’를 놀리기 위해 만들어낼 수 있는 별명같이 들렸다.

그래서… 그 모든 이야기가 사실일까? 스네이프가 엄마를 알고 있었다는 게? 엄마를 좋아했다는 게?

그레인저 박사님이 해리엇과 더 시간을 보내고 싶다고 요청했을 때 버논 이모부가 느꼈던 것이 이런 기분일 것 같았다. 그녀는 그것이 대체 어떻게 진실일 수 있는지 이해할 수가 없었다. 스네이프가 뭔가 따뜻하고 몽실몽실한 감정을 가질 수 있다고? 그녀의 엄마를 상대로? 이대로 가다가는 더들리에게도 뇌가 있다는 이야기가 나올지도 모른다.

그녀는 지금 너무나 간절하게 부모님의 사진 앨범을 보고 싶었다. 하지만 앨범은 잠긴 벽장 안에 있는 그녀의 트렁크에 들어 있었다. 그 앨범에 스네이프의 사진이 없다는 것은 확실히 말할 수 있었다. 만약 거기서 스네이프를 발견했었다면 그녀의 턱은 지금까지도 제자리에 돌아오지 못했을 것이다. 그렇지만 그녀는 엄마의 얼굴을 보고 싶었다. 엄마의 사진에서 무언가, 사람을 미치게 하는 이 망할 수수께끼의 해답을 찾을 수 있을 것 같았다.

그녀는 페투니아 이모가 말한 것이, 설령 어느 정도 사실이라 하더라도, 분명 세탁기에 돌린 빨래처럼 비비 꼬여 왜곡된 것이 분명하다고 스스로를 다독였다. 페투니아 이모는 엄마를 증오했다. 하지만 해그리드를 만난 후 해리가 들은 것이라고는 그녀의 부모님이 얼마나 굉장한 사람들이었는지, 얼마나 많은 사람들이 그들을 사랑했는지, 그들의 죽음이 얼마나 많은 사람들을 슬프게 했는지 같은 이야기들뿐이었다. 페투니아 이모가 릴리의 죽음에 대해 하고 싶은 말이라고는 그 때문에 자신이 해리엇을 떠맡게 되었다는 것 말고는 없어 보였다.

스네이프가 그녀를 그런 식으로 좋아한다는 암시에 대해서는… 그는 어른이었다! 그는 자신의 선생님이었다. 해리엇은 고작 열두 살이었다 (이제 거의 열세 살이지만, 그녀는 여전히 학년 전체에서 가장 작은 축에 속했다. 팬지 파킨슨이 언제나 친절하게 지적하듯이).

언젠가 일곱 살의 해리엇에게 노숙자 아저씨가 초콜릿을 주었던 적이 있었다. 그날, 페투니아 이모는 어린애들을 그런 식으로 좋아하는 남자들 이야기를 해주어서 그녀를 겁먹게 했었다. 하지만 스네이프는 그런 사람일 리가 없었다.

무엇보다 스네이프는 그녀를 견딜 수 없이 싫어했다. 그가 그녀에게 네가 소중하다고 말하는 것은 옛날, 그녀가 드래곤의 탄생과 유니콘의 죽음을 목격하기 전에 드래곤과 유니콘의 존재에 대해서 생각했던 것보다 더 비현실적인 미친 생각으로 느껴졌다.

이제까지 그 누구도 그녀를 소중하다고 해준 적이 없었으니까.

* * * * *

다음 날, 구름이 걷히고 바람이 선선한 맑은 날씨가 찾아왔다. 페투니아 이모는 그녀가 점심 전에 끝내야 할 집안일을 적은 기나긴 목록을 주었다. 페투니아의 길쭉하고 살짝 기울어진 글씨체로 이렇게 쓰여 있었다:

“세차. 정원의 잔디 깎기, 정원 벤치 페인트칠, 창문 청소, 화단에 거름주기, 장미 다듬기…”

기타 등등 기타 등등.

마치 그녀의 몸에 다른 사람의 인격이 들어온 것처럼, 해리엇은 제법 차분하게 응대했다. “제 생각에 스네이프 교수님은 제가 이렇게 과하게 일하는 걸 싫어하실 것 같은데요.”

페투니아 이모는 레모네이드 잔을 떨어뜨렸다. 유리잔은 카운터에 부딪치며 깨졌다. 레모네이드와 얼음이 타일 위로 흘러내렸다. 해리엇은 의식적으로 페투니아 이모의 일그러진 얼굴을 피하지 않고 응시했다. 페투니아 이모도 퀴렐-모트나 리들과 마찬가지로 물리쳐야 할 악당 중 한 명이라고 생각하면 편했다.

“그럼 가거라,” 페투니아 이모가 말했다. 해리엇의 손에서 목록을 낚아채는 손힘이 너무 강해서, 종이쪽지가 반으로 찢어졌다. “나가서 동네를 어슬렁거리든, 쿠웨이트로 도망을 가든, 나는 신경 쓰지 않겠다. 내 눈앞에서 사라져!”

해리엇은 동네 가장자리에 있는 놀이터로 향했다. 녹슨 놀이기구들이 바람결에 삐걱대는 소리가 들렸다. 이제 그녀는 어제 차 안에서 머릿속을 맴돌았던 가느다란 연기 같은 아이디어가 무엇이었는지 알았다. 페투니아 이모가 스네이프를 향해 드러낸 두려움과 의심을 이용해서 스스로를 지킨다.

 _그것 참 굉장히 슬리데린스러운 생각인데_ , 그녀의 안에서 분류 모자를 닮은 교활한 목소리가 조그맣게 속삭였다.

 _우리는 많이 닮았어, 너와 나는_. 리들이 말했었다.

“아니, 우리는 닮지 않았어.” 해리엇이 큰소리로 되뇌었다. “ _너라면_ 그녀를 죽여버렸겠지.”

바람이 불었다. 그네가 삐걱거렸다. 풀잎이 속삭였다. 뱀의 말과는 전혀 다른 소리였다. 뱀들이 하는 말은 해리엇이 이해할 수 있었다. 풀잎은 그냥 의미 없는 말을 지껄이는 듯했다. 바람이 하는 말을 알아들을 수 있는 마법사도 있을까?

“나는 그들의 집요정이 아니야.” 알 수 없는 말을 떠드는 풀잎에다 대고 그녀가 또박또박 말했다.

도비가 호그와트에서 일하면서 행복하기를 그녀는 바랐다. 호그와트에서는 아무도 그에게 잔인하게 굴지 않을 것이다. 그녀는 그때 그 순간만큼 덤블도어 교수님에게 애정을 느낀 적이 없었다. 그녀가 톰 리들의 일기장을 루시우스 말포이에게 돌려주러 가겠다고 했을 때, 그는 말했다. _물론 그래도 된단다._ 그리고 그녀가 몸을 돌려 방을 뛰쳐나가려고 할 때 덧붙였다. _도비에게 전해주려무나. 만약 일할 곳이 필요하거든 호그와트로 오면 된다고._  남은 학기 내내 그리핀도르 테이블에 올라오는 음식들은 평소보다 더 풍요로웠다. 거기다 팬지 파킨슨의 악취 내뿜는 꽃다발을 깔아뭉개버린 그 초콜릿 케이크도 있었다.

모든 일이 잘 해결된 거겠지? 슬리데린의 괴물은 죽었고 루시우스 말포이는 패했다. 머글태생 학생들은 다시 살아났고 도비는 노예 상태에서 풀려났다. 심지어 마법의 칼도 나타났다. 마치 동화 같은 이야기였다.

단지 이야기는 끝난 것이 아니었다. 이 이야기가 전부 끝나고 나면, 해리엇도 자유로워질 수 있을 것이다. 볼드모트의 위협도, 더즐리들도 없는 자유… 그저 해리엇과 허마이니와 론과 호그와트만이, 오래도록 행복하게.

그녀는 잔디밭 안으로 걸어 들어갔다. 혹시 숨어 있는 뱀을 밟을까 조심하면서. 집중하면, 이 근처의 뱀들이 서로에게 말을 거는 소리를 들을 수도 있을 것 같았다.

 

 

 

 


	16. 16장. 도피 (Escape)

 

 

조명은 너무 밝고, 주변은 너무 시끄러웠다. 근처에 서 있는 여자들에게서는 지독한 향수 냄새가 났다. 자욱한 담배 연기 때문에 목이 칼칼했다. 그야말로 담배 한 대가 간절했다.

나르시사를 찾기는 쉬웠다. 그녀는 룰렛 테이블에서 군림하고 있었다. 나이 먹을 만큼 먹은 얼간이 하나가 그녀에게 홀딱 반해서는 담뱃불을 붙여주고 있었다. 나르시사가 불을 붙이기 위해 그쪽으로 몸을 숙이며 두 사람의 코가 거의 닿을 듯 가까워지자, 그 얼간이는 지나치게 기뻐 보였다. 세베루스는 멀리 떨어져 있어서 나르시사의 표정을 볼 수 없었지만, 그녀가 계산적이고 재미있어하는 미소를 짓고 있을 거라는 것쯤은 알 수 있었다. 나르시사는 자신이 남자들에게 가지는 효과를 분명히 자각하고 있었다.

그러므로 아직은 그가 나설 필요가 없었다. 그가 필요하다면 그녀는 자신의 추종자 중 한 사람을 보내 그를 찾을 것이다. 세베루스는 바에서 도도한 금발 미녀에게 수작을 거느라 정신이 없는 젊은이 하나가 카운터 위에 올려둔 담뱃갑을 슬쩍했다. 그리고 눈부신 조명을 피해 조용히 밖으로 나섰다. 카지노 본관 홀이 번쩍번쩍했다면 그 밖의 복도는 어두운색 벨벳과 금박 벽지, 은은한 램프 조명으로 장식되어 있었다. 조금 더 안으로 들어가면 그림자에 가려진 복도나 입구가 가려진 어두운 발코니, 방음시설이 완벽한 침실이 충분히 구비되어 있었다.

세베루스는 사람들이 있는 발코니 몇 개를 지나친 다음 비어 있는 발코니를 찾아 들어갔다. 밤공기는 아쉽게도 미적지근했다. 그는 발코니에 홀로 서서 담뱃불을 붙였다. 담배 끄트머리가 눈앞의 어둠 속에 펼쳐진 도시의 야경처럼 타들어 가기 시작했다.

그는 이런 장소에 오는 것을 좋아하지 않았다. 나르시사만이 그의 의무감을 자극해 이런 곳으로 끌어낼 수 있었다. 그녀가 아니라면 그는 오늘처럼 시끄러운 주정뱅이들로 가득한 밤의 지루함과 긴장감을 참아내야 할 이유가 없을 것이다. 그는 살아오면서 다른 사람을 동정해본 일이 별로 없었지만, 드레이코가 나이를 먹으며 멀어져가는 것을 지켜보는 나르시사의 덤덤한 상실감은 그마저도 두손 들게 만들었다. 드레이코는 올여름 유럽 대륙에 있는 친척들 집에서 즐거운 시간을 보내고 있었다. 나르시사는 그것을 금욕적으로 참아냈다. 하지만 그녀가 지나가는 말로 밀라노에 같이 가지 않겠느냐고 물어왔을 때, 그는 그녀가 순간이동 한 번이면 아들을 보러 갈 수 있는 거리로 가고 싶어 한다는 것을 이해했고 그 제안을 받아들였다.

그는 술을 마시는 사람들 곁에 있고 싶지 않았다. 그는 선술집과 바, 클럽 같은 장소들을 가지 않았고, 무도회나 연주회를 멀리했고, 심지어 스태프룸에서 열리는 작은 파티에도 참석하지 않았다. 사람을 알아가는 과정에서 그가 가장 두려워하는 순간은 그 사람이 술을 마시면 어떻게 변하는지를 알게 되는 순간이었다. 다른 사람들에게 그 순간이 조금 흐트러지고, 긴장을 풀고, 인생을 즐긴다는 의미라면, 그에게 그것은 긴장하고 또 긴장한 끝에 부서질 것만 같은 순간이었다. 그는 물보다 도수 높은 음료는 마시지 않았다. 누군가 와인이나 브랜디를 권해 오더라도 그는 잔을 받을 뿐 술을 입에 대지는 않았다. 누군가가 건네준 잔을 들고 그 안의 내용물을 조금씩 티 안 나게 없애버리며, 시간이 흘러도 그 자리에서 유일하게 멀쩡한 정신을 가진 사람으로 남아있어야 하는 밤마다, 그는 주변의 모든 이들이 혀가 꼬이고 소리를 지르고 미친 듯이 웃고 비틀거리고 넘어지는 것을 지켜보면서 심장이 뛰고 손바닥이 땀으로 젖었다. 아무도 눈치채지 못했다.

술을 마시는 대신 그는 담배를 피웠다. 어둠의 마법을 탐구했다. 죽음을 먹는 자가 되었다.

그는 첫 번째 담배를 돌난간에 짓이겨 끄고 두 번째 담배에 불을 붙였다.

아래쪽 발코니에서는 두 사람이 섹스를 하고 있었다. 그는 난간 밖으로 재를 떨었다. 하지만 아래의 두 사람에게 닿기 전에 아마도 미지근한 바람에 날려 사라질 것이다.

그는 정말 이런 장소가 지긋지긋했다.

그나마 호그와트가 아니기에 망정이지. 그는 그곳에서 어떻게든 벗어나고 싶었다. 그는 어른들 사이에서 시간을 보낼 필요가 있었다—비록 그 어른들이 무책임한 중독자들이라 해도. 무엇보다 그는 바실리스크 사태에 대해 최소한 그와 비슷하게 분노하고 있는 다른 한 사람과 시간을 보내고 싶었다. 특히 바실리스크가 한 아이에게 가할 수 있었던 위험에 그만큼 분노하고 있는 사람. 그 대상이 자신이 신경 쓰는 아이와는 다른 아이라 해도.

_“세베루스, 그가 어떻게 그럴 수 있지? 내 아기를 위험에 처하게 하다니. 내가 가질 수 있는 단 하나뿐인 아이를. 난 그를 죽여버릴 수도 있을 것 같아. 조금도 후회하지 않을 자신이 있어…”_

나르시사가 그를 찾으러 보낸 종업원은 밤갈색 머리를 땋아 올리고 최소한 한 치수는 작은 드레스를 입고 있었다. 그녀에게서는 향수와 콜롱과 연기와 땀 냄새가 났다. 눈동자는 초점 없이 반들거렸다—뭔가 약을 한 것 같았다. 그녀의 숨결에서 그는 짓이겨진 꽃 냄새와 비슷한 그 톡 쏘는 냄새를 맡을 수 있었다. 순수혈통들은 그 약을 제비꽃 설탕조림(candied violet)이라고 불렀다.

그녀가 그의 팔에 손을 얹었을 때 그는 그녀를 밀어내고 자리를 떴다. 그녀의 어깨에 닿았던 손바닥에 땀이 묻어났다. 안으로 들어오면서 그는 비단 휘장에 손을 문질러 닦았다.

“당장 올 필요는 없었는데, 달링.” 카드놀이 방의 긴 의자에 앉아 있던 나르시사를 찾았을 때 그녀가 말했다. 일반적으로 잘생겼다거나 기품 있다고 불릴 법한 중년 남자가 그녀와 함께 앉아 있었다. 그보다 훨씬 어린, 예쁘장한 만큼이나 시시해 보이는 다른 남자 하나가 질투 가득한 눈빛으로 옆에서 서성거렸다. “급하게 오라고 할 거였으면 남자 종업원을 보냈을 거야.”

“그럼 그녀를 보낸 게 당신이 맞았군요,” 세베루스는 말했다. “약으로 정신이 없는 것 같아서, 그녀가 나를 찾아온 건지 아닌지 확신할 수가 없었어요.”

“오, 저런.” 나르시사가 나지막하게 말했다. “뭐, 이왕 자기가 이리 왔으니… 줄리안,” 그녀가 중년 남자에게, 그리고 “락슨,” 젊은이에게, 고개를 끄덕여 보였다. “오늘 밤은 이 정도로 하고 가봐야 할 것 같아.”

“제발 조금만 더 있다 가세요,” 락슨이라는 이름의 얼간이가 갈망어린 눈빛으로 말했다.

“망토를 찾아오죠,” 세베루스는 그녀에게 말했다. 기사도보다는 눈앞에서 펼쳐지는 관능의 치정극을 보고 싶지 않은 마음에서 우러나온 행동이었다. 즐기고 있는 듯한 나르시사를 남겨두고 그는 외투보관소로 향했다. 그는 먼저 온 사람들이 겁먹고 비키도록 만듦으로써 두 사람의 망토를 금방 찾을 수 있었다. 그가 망토를 가지고 돌아오자, 줄리안은 요령 좋게 락슨보다 먼저 망토를 받아들고 나르시사에게 둘러주었다. 그녀는 애정 어린 눈으로 그들에게 작별을 고했다.

“난 맹세코 아까 그 여자애한테 아무것도 먹이지 않았어,” 나오는 길에 나르시사가 말했다. “애가 상냥해 보여서, 그래서 자기에게 보냈던 거야.”

세베루스는 무심하게 흠, 하고 답했다.

나르시사가 그에게 팔짱을 껴왔다. “나를 에스코트해줘서 고마워, 내 어린양. 이런 곳에 오는 걸 좋아하지 않는 걸 알아. 하지만 이 빚은 꼭 갚을게. 클럽에 갈까? 자기가 마음껏 괴롭혀도 괜찮은 사람들을 나는 아주 많이 알고 있어.”

솔깃한 제안이었고, 어차피 나르시사가 카지노를 떠난 것은 그저 자리를 옮기고 싶었기 때문이라는 것을 알았기 때문에, 그는 고개를 끄덕였다. 나르시사는 그의 손에 가볍게 키스했다. 그들은 느릿느릿 걸었다. 최소한 나르시사는 느릿느릿 걸었고 세베루스는 거기에 맞추기 위해 노력했다. 그는 살면서 이제껏 느릿느릿 걸을 만큼 긴장을 풀 수 있었던 기억이 없었다.

밤에도 밀라노의 마법세계는 완전히 어둡지 않았다. 군데군데 깊고도 조용한 어둠이 그곳을 가리고 있는 특별한 마법이 존재한다는 사실을 암시했고, 그렇지 않은 곳은 휘황찬란한 빛과 소리의 향연이었다. 걸어가는 동안 가끔 나르시사는 여왕과 같은 태도로 아는 얼굴들을 향해 눈인사를 했다. 어떤 이들은 말을 걸지도 쳐다보지도 않고 스쳐지나갔다. 그녀의 머리카락, 목, 손가락 사이사이에 장식된 보석들이 반짝거렸고 가슴에는 블루다이아몬드 브로치가 달려 있었지만, 나르시사는 강도를 걱정하지 않았다. 그녀는 보호가 필요해서 세베루스를 대동한 것은 아니었다. 그는 그저 에스코트일 뿐이었다. 왜냐하면 블랙 가문의 딸이 혼자 바깥을 돌아다니는 불명예에 시달릴 수는 없었기 때문에.

“루시우스는 브뤼셀에서 잘 지내고 있습니까?” 그는 비꼬는 말투로 물었다. 호그와트의 그 계단 아래서 루시우스에게 주문을 걸었을 때 느꼈던 저릿함을 기억해내고, 주머니 속의 손이 꽉 조여들었다.

“전혀,” 나르시사의 손가락이 그의 팔 위로 동그랗게 말렸다. 그녀의 장갑과 그의 소매 너머로 손톱이 파고들었다. “후계자를 위험한 상황에 놓아둔 것 때문에 그의 어머니가 심기가 불편하셔, 불쌍하기도 하지.”

 _나만큼 심기가 불편하지는 않았을걸요_. “그의 어머니가 정말로 심기가 불편해진 상황을 본 기억이 나지 않는군요. 정말로 화가 나시면 머리카락이 뱀으로 변하고 눈빛이 사람을 돌로 만드시던가요?”

나르시사의 미소는 가슴에 달린 브로치만큼 환하게 빛났다. “그 비슷하지, 응.”

 _—_ _”뭐하는 짓이지?”_

 _—_ _”야망의 대가를 보여주려는 참이네.”_

그가 저지른 짓을 알았다면 덤블도어도 매우 심기가 불편했을 것이 분명했다. 세베루스는 그에게 말해버릴까 했었다. 일종의 복수심으로, 그 자신이 크리스마스에 덤블도어에게 느꼈던 배신감과 실망감을 덤블도어에게도 느끼게 해주고 싶어서. 하지만 그랬다간 자칫 덤블도어가 그의 주문을 취소해 버릴지도 몰랐다. 세베루스는 그저 자기만족만을 위해 그 저주를 사용한 것은 아니었다.

루시우스는 그가 무슨 짓을 했는지 기억하지 못할 것이다. 그 저주는 감지할 수 없는 종류였다. 만약 어둠의 군주가 정말로 부활한다면, 그래서 죽음을 먹는 자들이 소녀를 해치지 않을까 본격적으로 걱정해야 할 때가 온다면, 그때 그녀가 걱정해야 할 죽음을 먹는 자의 수는 하나 줄어들 것이다.

“모든 것이 그 추레한 광대 같은 아서 위즐리의 머글 보호법안 때문이라니,” 나르시사가 우아한 경멸을 담아 말하고 있었다. “루시우스는 차라리 그 혈통 배반자에게 독이라도 먹이고 내 아들을 얌전히 놓아두는 것이 나았을 거야.”

“그는 분명 어둠의 군주가 남긴 물품이 드레이코처럼 순혈 중의 순혈인 아이를 해칠 가능성이 조금이라도 있다고는 생각하지 않았을 테죠,” 세베루스가 말했다. _머저리 같은 자식_ , 그는 속으로 덧붙였다.

“루시우스는 멍청한 원숭이 새끼야.” 나르시사가 차갑게 말했다. 그녀가 사용한 저속한 언어는 그녀의 지인들 중 최소한 4분의 3에게 큰 충격을 안겨주었을 테지만, 그는 나르시사가 그보다 더 심한 욕을 하는 것도 들은 적이 있었다. 대부분 그가 그녀에게 가르쳐준 것이었다. “그 저주받은 일기장이 무슨 일을 저지를지 그는 알지도 못했어. 학교에 바실리스크를 풀어놓다니, 멀린이시여—드레이코가 거기서 안전하리라는 보장이 어디 있어?”

너무나 루시우스다운 행동이었지, 세베루스는 생각했다. 그를 한 발짝 앞서 나가게 해줄 것처럼 보이는 행동을 저지른 다음, 그 결과 넘어져 코가 깨지는 것.

이 경우에 그의 코를 깨트린 것은 세베루스 자신의… 불쾌감이라고 해야 할 것이다.

“12년 전 일로부터 그는 아무것도 배우지 못했어,” 나르시사가 말했다. “그는 어둠의 군주가 완전히 사라졌다고 생각해.”

세베루스는 자신의 얼굴에 와닿는 그녀의 시선을 느낄 수 있었다. 그는 문을 닫은 상점들의 불 꺼진 창문을 응시했다. 늦게까지 문을 여는 식당의 벽을 장식하고 있는 말리꽃의 향기를 맡았다. 나르시사의 손이 한순간 그의 팔을 꽉 조였다.

“세베루스, 자기도 그가 완전히 사라졌다고 생각해?”

“지난해 사건으로 그가 완전히 사라지지 않았다는 건 분명해졌다고 생각하는데요.”

“하지만 일기장 안에 들어있던 게 뭐였든 그 포터 가의 여자애가 없앴다고 하지 않았어?”

“그랬지요,” 그는 퀴렐에 대해 나르시사에게 얘기하지 않았다. “하지만 덤블도어는 그가 완전히 사라졌다고 믿지 않아요. 그리고 당신이 얼마나 그를 싫어하든 간에,” 나르시사가 조그맣게 코웃음치는 소리에 그가 덧붙였다. “어둠의 군주에 관해서는 그가 항상 옳았어요.”

올해도 덤블도어는 옳았다. 실제로 모든 악행의 배후에 있었던 것은 어린아이에게 빙의한 어둠의 군주였다. 그의 추측이 정확했던 것이다. 덤블도어는 퀴렐에 대해서도 정확했었다.

덤블도어의 머리로도 제대로 파악하지 못한 것은 해리엇 포터뿐이었다.

 

* * * * *

해리엇은 워터스톤즈(Waterstones) 서점에 와본 적이 한 번도 없었다. 페투니아 이모와 버논 이모부는 소설을 읽지 않았다. 그들은 그 안에 부자연스러운 내용이 지나치게 많이 담겨 있으며 교양 있는 사람이라면 그런 것을 읽지 않는다고 믿었다. 늦은 여름날 오후의 햇살을 받으며 산책하는 동안, 허마이니의 부모님은 도서관과 서점의 장단점에 관해 토론을 벌였다. 진은 지역의 도서관들을 이용해주어야 하며 겸사겸사 돈도 아껴야 한다고 주장했고, 다니엘은 책을 소장하는 것이 영혼을 살찌운다고 우겼다. “다른 사람의 반려동물을 데리고 노는 것과 자기 자신이 반려동물을 키우는 것 사이에는 큰 차이가 있다고,” 그가 말했다.

“늘 이러셔,” 허마이니가 해리엇에게 속삭였다. “우리가 도서관을 가든 서점을 가든 상관없이.”

그렇게 그들은 서점에 도착했다. 해리엇은 책이 가득가득 쌓여 있는 광경에 압도당했다. 호그와트 도서관은 이보다 더 거대했지만, 솔직히 좀 으시시했다. 그 수많은 음침하고 두꺼운 마법서들과, 도서대출대 책상 너머에서 눈을 무섭게 치켜뜨고 있는 핀스 부인까지. 하지만 이 서점 안에는 활기가 가득했고, 책들은 어지럽게 널려 있었고, 그리고 책들이 아주 많았다.

<환상의 도로요금소 (The Phantom Tollbooth)>나 <어둠의 왼손 (The Left Hand of Darkness)> 같은 신기한 제목의 책들을 넘겨보면서 한참 어슬렁거린 끝에, 그녀는 대단히 교육적인 책들이 가득한 서가에 멈춰 섰다.

“허마이니, 잠깐만… 여기 좀 봐봐…”

“뭔데?”

“그냥 와서 봐.”

허마이니의 북실북실한 머리카락이 달린 책더미가 서가 끝에 나타났다.

“그 책들 다 살 거야?” 해리엇이 기겁하며 물었다.

“물론 아니지. 엄마는 항상 한 번에 열다섯 권 이상은 못 사게 하셔.” 움직이는 책더미 뒤에서 허마이니의 목소리가 딱딱하게 말했다. “지금 들고 있는 게 스물세 권이니까. 일단 하나씩 훑어보고 뭘 제일 사고 싶은지 결정해야지.”

“그럼 그걸로 일단 훑어볼 건 다 정한 거야?” 해리엇이 짐짓 눈을 동그랗게 뜨며 물었다. “서점 전체를 다 둘러봤어?”

“아니야, 당연히 전체를 다 보지는 않았지,” 허마이니가 몸을 숙여 책더미를 조심스럽게 바닥에 내려놓았다. “예를 들어, 이쪽 서가는—” 그녀는 두 사람 주변의 알록달록 화려한 (대체로 핑크색이었다) 책들을 거만하게 깔보는 눈으로 훑어보았다. “내가 관심을 가질 만한 책들이 꽂혀 있지 않아. 여기서 뭐하는 거야? 여기는 로맨스 소설 코너야.”

“정말?” 해리엇은 손에 들고 있던 책의 표지를 다시 한 번 유심히 들여다보는 척했다. 그 표지 위에는 노란색 머리카락을 휘날리는 여자가 당장이라도 드레스 안에서 뛰쳐나와 웃통을 벗고 있는 남자 위로 쓰러질 것 같은 자세로 서 있었다. “이 표지가 갑자기 확 이해가 되네.”

“오, 하-하.” 허마이니가 눈을 굴렸다. “나한테 보여주고 싶다던 게 이건 아니었길 빌어.”

“이거였고말고. 들어봐.” 해리엇이 책을 뒤집어 뒤표지에 쓰인 글들을 낮은 목소리로 또박또박 읽기 시작했다. “내가 당신을 사랑하도록 만들지 마세요, 그녀가 속삭였을 때, 그 눈에 담긴 단단한 차가움은 태너에게 그 말을 가볍게 여기지 말라고 경고했다. 하지만 그동안에도 그녀의 풍만한 몸은 그의 뜨거운 키스에 반응하여—”

“억,” 허마이니가 내뱉었다. 스네이프가 네빌을 볼 때의 표정과 엇비슷한 얼굴이었다. “쓰레기네.”

“제목은 <열정의 신부>야.” 해리엇이 말했다. “두 사람은 모두 자기 자신의 열정에 사로잡힌 포로지. 그녀는 그의 포옹이 주는 감미로운 쾌락에 자신을 맡기고 싶어 한대.”

“제발 그 책을 살 생각이 아니라고 말해줘,” 허마이니가 말했다. 그녀는 자기가 골라온 책더미를 뒤적이며 뭐부터 봐야 할지 순서를 생각하는 것 같았다. 그 책들은 모두 크고 두꺼웠고, 진지해 보이는 표지를 달고 있었다.

“자기 자신의 열정이 족쇄가 되어, 그녀는 그의 사랑의 포로가 된다.” 해리엇이 소리내어 읽었다. “나 이거 꼭 살 거야.”

허마이니가 믿기지 않는다는 얼굴로 고개를 절레절레 흔들었다.

“길데로이 록허트,” 해리엇이 노래하듯 중얼거렸다.

허마이니의 귀가 분홍색으로 변했다. “오 입다물어,” 중얼거리며, 그녀는 책 한 권을 집어들고 그 뒤로 얼굴을 묻었다.

 

* * * * *

나르시사가 그를 데려간 클럽은 더 많은 벨벳과 금박과 크리스탈로 장식되어 있었다. 그는 이 밤이 채 지나기 전에 편두통을 느끼게 될 것이다.

“저기 블렌킨솝 부부가 있네,” 나르시사가 부채를 휙 펴들었다. 얇디얇은 레이스와 반투명한 천으로 만들어진 그 부채는 현실에 존재하는 물건처럼 보이지 않았다.

“흠, 저쪽으로 움직여볼까? 저들은 자기에게 독설을 좀 들어도 싸.”

나르시사가 화려하게 차려입은 군중 속으로 그를 이끌고 들어갔다. 그녀의 솜씨가 능숙했기 때문에 겉으로 보면 마치 그가 그녀를 인도하고 있는 것처럼 보였다. 하지만 그 다음 순간, 그녀가 갑자기 헉 숨을 들이켰다.

“코넬리우스,” 그녀가 한숨처럼 내뱉었다. 그리고 그녀의 손이 세베루스의 팔을 힘껏 감아쥐었다. 그녀가 내비치는 불편함은 아주 은근해서 아무리 매서운 눈치를 가진 사교계 인사라도 무언가 잘못되었음을 느끼기 힘들었을 것이다. 세베루스가 눈치챌 수 있었던 것은 그가 그녀를 그만큼 잘 알기 때문이었다—그리고 코넬리우스 폰 리터의 모습에 왜 나르시사가 창백하게 휘청일 수밖에 없는지, 그 이유를 그가 알고 있기 때문이기도 했다.

작위가 없음에도 불구하고 그는 “남작”이라고 불렸다. 그는 한때 유럽 대륙의 절반을 지배했던 잘난 오스트리아 가문의 마지막 후손이었다. 그리고 그는 두 차례나 나르시사를 모든 것을 잃어버릴 위기에 빠뜨렸었다.

“그는 당신을 보지 못했어요,” 아무것도 모르는 척 주위를 둘러보며, 세베루스가 말했다.

“내가 아는 척을 해야 할 거야,” 나르시사가 대꾸했다. 그들의 대화는 너무나 조용히 이루어져서 주위의 누구도 그들이 대화하고 있다는 것조차 눈치채지 못했다. “내가 모른 척하면 사람들이 떠들어댈 거야.”

“그는 당신에게 위해를 가할 만한 짓은 하지 않을 거예요.”

“물론 그렇겠지, 달링.” 나르시사의 목소리는 언짢음과 그리움의 중간쯤 되는 어딘가에 위치해 있었다. “내가 걱정하는 것은 그게 아니라—카를로타, 사랑스런 카를로타, 요새 어떻게 지내고 있어?”

카를로타는, 누군지 몰라도, 굉장한 형광노랑의 드레스를 입고 있어서 세베루스는 눈을 보호하기 위해 시선을 돌려야만 했다. 그는 폰 리터 남작 방향으로 시선을 돌렸다. 남작은 머리에 타조깃털을 꽂은 한 무리의 여자들에게 가려 반쯤 보이지 않았다.

그러나 곧 그 타조머리 여자들 중 한 명이 핸드백을 떨어뜨려 주우려고 몸을 숙였고, 세베루스는 나르시사의 유일한 파멸적 관계—루시우스의 죽음을 먹는 자 활동을 논외로 한다면—를 온전한 모습으로 마주할 수 있었다. 그 순간 세베루스는 몸을 숙인 여자가 빌어먹을 제자리에 가만 있어 주었더라면, 했다.

“젠장,” 그가 중얼거렸다.

나르시사는 그의 중얼거림을 들은 것이 틀림없었다. 왜냐하면 다음 순간 그녀가 자연스럽기 그지없는 태도로 카를로타를 쫓아보냈기 때문이다. “달링, 무슨 일이야?”

그는 말하지 않는 것을 고려해보았지만, 나르시사의 강철 같은 끈질김을 이겨낼 자신이 없었다.

“폰 리터가 여자를 데려왔어요,” 그는 무뚝뚝하게 말했다. “멜리산데 밑에서 일하던 여자예요.”

나르시사는 재빨리 남작을 쳐다보았다. 그는 칠흑같은 머리카락을 틀어올린 여성을 향해 몸을 숙이고 있었다. 세베루스가 그 여성을 마지막으로 보았을 때, 그녀의 머리카락은 눈에 띄는 검붉은 색이었다. 그녀는 릴리와는 전혀 안 닮았지만, 그 머리카락 때문에 그날 저녁 그는 그녀를 택했었다.

“언제?” 나르시사가 물었다.

“7년 전. 하지만 멜리산데는 한 사람을 오래 데리고 있지 않으니까.” 최소한 겉으로 보이는 신선함은 그 업계에서 아주 중요했다. 달이 차고 기울면서 바닷물이 차올랐다 가라앉는 것만큼이나 규칙적으로 신선함이 줄어드는 업종이었으니까.

“그렇다면,” 나르시사의 표정은 나른했다. 하지만 그녀가 부채를 얼굴 앞으로 펼쳐 들었을 때, 세베루스는 단두대가 떨어지는 소리를 들었다. “그동안 그녀는 상당한 성취를 이룬 셈이군. 가서 인사라도 할까, 나의 어린양.”

세베루스는 하마터면 정말 그래야만 할까요? 하고 말할 뻔했다. 하지만 그것은 덤블도어를 상대로 자기 주장을 내세우는 것만큼이나 무의미한 짓이었다. 그는 굴욕에 익숙했다. 최소한 익숙해져야 할 만큼은 겪어보았다.

그러나 나르시사의 “가서 인사라도” 하는 방법은 우선 방 전체를 한 바퀴 빙 둘러가는 것부터 시작했다. 가는 길에 만나는 지인과 친척마다 일일이 멈춰 서서 이야기를 나누었고, 그래서 그녀를 잘 알지 못하는 사람이라면, 남작과 그의 파트너—세베루스는 그녀의 이름이 ‘플로리벳’이었던 것으로 기억했다. 본명은 아니었으리라—와 마주치기 전에 아침이 밝을지도 모른다는 희망을 품었을지도 모른다. 하지만 그 두 사람이 나르시사의 목적지였고, 그녀가 이제까지 살아오면서 목적을 이루지 못한 것은 오직 두 번뿐이었다.

최종적으로, 먼저 말을 건 것은 남작이었다.

세베루스는 그의 어깨에 닿아오는 손을 느꼈다. 놀라운 일이었다. 이런 장소에서 그는 언제나 커다란 구더기 정도의 취급을 받았다. 몸을 돌렸을 때 그곳에 서 있는 것은 반갑고 기쁜 듯한 미소를 짓고 있는 남작이었다.

“마스터 스네이프,” 그가 손을 내밀며 말했다. “정말 오래간만이군요.”

그의 팔에 매달린 플로리벳은 제법 잘 어울렸다. 세베루스는 그녀가 자신을 알아보았음을 눈치챌 수 있었다. 분명, 그녀가 겪어본 고객 중에서도 그는 눈에 띄게 추하고 한심한 축이었을 것이다. 그녀는 이탈리아에서 유행하는 풍의, 허리라인이 높고 가슴이 크게 파인 드레스를 입고 있었다. 검은 머리카락이 섬세한 컬로 말려 있었다. 붉은 머리보다 그녀에게 잘 어울렸다.

그녀가 미소를 지었다. 비밀을 공유한 사람들끼리 나누는 종류의 미소였다. 그 미소는 그녀가 과거를 숨기고 남작의 정숙한 동반자로 이곳에 온 것이 아님을 알려주었다.

“말포이 부인,” 남작이 세베루스의 손을 놓고 나르시사의 손을 정중하게 붙잡으며 말했다. “카지노에서 당신이 모든 것을 거두어 가신다는 소문은 들었습니다.”

“폰 리터 남작님.” 나르시사가 가볍게 무릎을 굽혀 인사했다. “잘된 일이죠, 남작님도 동의하시리라고 믿어요.”

그녀는 도박에 대해서 이야기하고 있는 것일 수도 있었고, 다른 어떤 것에 대해 이야기하고 있을 수도 있었다. 아마도 한꺼번에 세 가지, 혹은 그 이상의 의미를 담아 말했을 가능성이 높았다.

“저의 파트너, 올리비아 라쿠르 양을 소개하겠습니다.” 그가 말했다. 과거의 플로리벳은 몸을 깊숙이 낮추어 나르시사에게 무릎을 굽혀 보였다. 마리 앙뚜아네뜨 앞에 선 상인의 딸처럼 유순한 태도였다.

세베루스는 천장에 낀 곰팡이에 관심이 있는 척했다. 그는 7년 전 한 번 교류가 있었던 고급 접대부를 만났을 때 상류사회의 에티켓에 따르자면 어떻게 행동해야 하는지 알지 못했다. 어차피 그는 늘 에티켓에 미숙한 편이었으니까 새삼스러울 것도 없었다.

14년 전 비밀스러운 스캔들에 휘말렸던 적이 없는 그저 그런 지인들로서는 충분히 길게 대화했다고 판단될 때쯤, 남작과 나르시사 두 사람은 인사를 나누고 헤어졌다. 그리고 세베루스는 원치 않는 감금 상태에서 풀려날 수 있었다.

“귀여운 애로군,” 나르시사가 말했다. 그 말투로는 발칙한 계집, 이라고 말했어도 어울렸을 것이다. 그녀는 나른한 얼굴로 부채를 부치며 멀어져가는 남작을 지켜보았다. “자기가 알고 지냈을 때는 좀 괜찮았어?”

“적당했어요.” 세베루스는 대답했다. 그가 기억하는 건 그것이 전부였다. 그는 행위를 대단히 즐긴 적이 없었다. 육체적인 관계는 한순간 기분이 좋을 뿐이었고 그것 역시 빠르게 사라졌다.

나르시사는 우습다는 얼굴을 했다. “자기는 구제할 수 없는 낭만주의자야, 내 비둘기.”

“그녀가 저에게 해줄 수 있는 말은 그보다 훨씬 더 나쁜 말뿐일 겁니다,” 세베루스가 말했다. 그는 신경 쓰지 않았다.

“저기,” 나르시사가 부채를 접어 그를 톡톡 치면서 말했다. “세베루스, 그건 즐기기 위해 하는 거야. 만약 7년 전에 자기가 한 시간쯤 재미를 봤다고 해도 나는 아무에게도 이야기하지 않아.”

“난 망할 담배 좀 피워야겠어요.” 대답 대신 그는 내뱉었다.

“멀린이여, 나도 마찬가지야.” 나르시사가 말했다. 그들은 클럽에 있는 수많은 발코니들 중 하나를 골라 밖으로 나갔다.

그는 그녀에게 불을 붙여주고 자신의 담배에 불을 붙였다. 그는 자신이 열한 살이고 나르시사가 열여섯일 때, 그녀가 온실 뒤편의 공터로 그의 뒤를 밟아왔던 때를 떠올렸다. 그는 릴리와 함께 있을 수 없을 때는, 혼자 있기 위해 온실 뒤편으로 향했다. 그곳에서 그는 담배를 피우고 세상과 세상 모든 사람들(릴리만 빼고)을 싫어하며 시간을 죽였다. 나르시사는 그에게 비싼 초콜릿을 뇌물로 주면서, 그 대가로 담배를 피우는 법과 머글 욕설을 가르쳐달라고 했다. 그녀는 루시우스 말포이와 결혼하고 싶어했지만, 동시에 자기 안에 있는 조야하고 퇴폐적인 면을 충족시키고도 싶어했다.

나르시사가 허공을 향해 연기를 뱉어냈다. 세베루스가 어릴 때부터 알아온 (지나치게 많은) 다른 사람들과 달리, 나르시사는 그녀가 언제나 되고자 했던 인간으로 성장했다.

“나는 재미없는 사람이에요.” 담배를 반쯤 피웠을 때 그가 입을 열었다.

나르시사의 얼굴에 웃음기가 서렸다. 빛과 그림자가 어우러진 공간에서 간신히 보일 만큼. “자, 그런 말에는 내가 뭐라고 대답을 해야 할까? 내가 부정하면, 자기는 날 경멸할 거고, 그렇다고 말하기엔 내가 너무 잔인한 사람이 되네.”

“잔인한 사람이 되는 걸 즐기잖아요.”

“다른 사람들에게야 그렇지.” 나르시사는 소리내어 웃지 않았다. 소리내 웃는 것은 저속하고 서민적인 행동이기 때문이다. 하지만 그녀의 목소리에는 유쾌함이 묻어나왔다. “자기도 그러잖아.”

“물론이죠.” 그가 말했다. 그녀의 눈이 반짝거렸다.

그들은 한동안 발코니에서 담배를 피웠다. 조용히 지나가는 웨이터에게 나르시사가 차가운 진 한 잔을 부탁했고, 그들은 아무 이야기도 나누지 않았다. 드레이코는 유럽의 먼 친척들 집에서 방학을 즐기고 있었다. 그 집 딸들은 최소한 나르시사가 아주 싫어하지는 않는 여자아이들이었다. 그녀는 벌써부터 적당한 며느릿감을 물색하는 중이었다. 루시우스는 그녀에게 싹싹 비는 편지를 써서 보냈고, 일주일이나 열흘쯤 지나 그녀는 너그러이 답장을 해줄 것이다. 카지노에서 그녀는 만 육천 갈레온을 잃고 이만 오백 육십 갈레온을 땄다. 락슨 역시 그녀에게 편지를 보냈다. 그 편지는 매우 부적절한 감정과 제안으로 가득했다. 방금 전 남작과의 만남으로 인해 되살아난 기억만 아니라면, 그녀는 그 편지를 좀 더 즐겁게 받아들일 수도 있을 것이다.

세베루스가 언제나 나르시사의 청에 응해 지겨운 파티와 카지노에 동행하는 이유 중 하나는, 그것이 호그와트에서의 삶으로부터 어느 정도 거리를 둘 수 있게 해준다는 점이었다. 열한 살 때부터 그는 인생에서 매년 10개월을 그 장소에서 보냈다. 호그와트는 그에게 다른 어느 곳보다 더 집에 가까운 곳이었지만, 동시에 끊임없이 의무와 과거를 상기시키는 곳이었고, 말라비틀어진 희망과 화석이 된 악몽과 숨막히는 고독이 가득 차 있는 곳이었다. 그곳에서 그는 선생이었고, 이백 명에 달하는 아이들의 보호자였고, 다른 팔백 명쯤에게는 악명 높은 감시자이자 음침한 아저씨였다. 그의 인생은 그가 조금도 신경 쓰지 않는 것들에게 잠식당해 있었다.

종종 그는 자신의 삶, 자신이 살아야 했던 삶이 그에게서 씻겨 내려간 것 같은 기분을 느꼈다. 그가 내린 최악의 결정들의 파도에 휩쓸려 바닷속 깊은 곳으로. 그가 가질 수도 있었던 삶, 손을 뻗으면 닿을 것 같았던 삶은 실상 그가 손댈 수 있을 만큼 가까이 다가왔던 적이 한 번도 없었다. 그는 여전히 가끔은 자신이 아직 어른이 되지 못한 게 아닐까 생각했다. 왜냐하면 그가 택한 삶에는 수많은 어른의 삶을 구성하는 경험들이 존재하지 않았기 때문에. 사랑하고, 결혼하고, 아이를 낳는 것. 혹은 반대로 어른들이 하는 무책임한 행동조차, 그에게는 해당사항이 없었다. 그는 늘 호르몬이 들끓는 사춘기 아이들에게 둘러싸여 있었지만, 그 자신은 소아성애자가 아니었기 때문에, 욕망이나 애정 같은 인간적인 것조차 그에게는 머나먼 이야기였다.

그는 나르시사가 살아가는 진정한 어른 사회의 가장자리에 존재했다. 어찌 되었든 그 자리는 호그와트와 겹치지 않아서 그에게 어느 정도의 숨돌릴 틈을 제공해 주었다. 호그와트의 다른 교수들 사이에서 그는 좀처럼 자신이 어른이라고 느낄 수가 없었다. 아마도 대부분의 교수들이 그를 학생 시절일 때부터 알아왔고, 그들이 언제까지나 그를 조금쯤은 자기 학생처럼 여길 것을 알기 때문일 것이다. 어쨌든 그들은 그를 그다지 좋아하지 않았다. 그를 좋아하는 사람은 거의 없었다. 노력해본 적이 없는 것은 아니었는데도, 그는 다른 사람들이 자신을 좋아하게 만드는 재주가 없었다.

나르시사가 그의 손 위로 손을 포갰다. 언제나 시원하고 건조한 손이었다. “자, 내가 이렇게 말한다고 해서 나를 발코니 너머로 던져버리지는 말아, 달링.” 그녀가 소심함의 흔적조차 없는 목소리로 말했다. “하지만 난 정말 자기가 결혼을 진지하게 고려해봐야 한다고 생각해.”

세베루스는 그녀를 뚫어지게 쳐다보았다. 나르시사는 차분하게 그를 마주보았다. 그녀의 동공이 한밤의 불빛 아래서 푸른 홍채를 거의 집어삼킬 듯 검었다.

“술에 취하지 않은 줄 알았는데요,” 그가 말했다.

그녀는 눈을 굴리지 않았다—그것은 교양없는 행동이므로—하지만 느껴지는 기운은 동일했다. “나는 취할 때까지 마시지 않아, 자기도 잘 알겠지만. 말 돌릴 생각 말아, 내 복숭아.”

“말을 돌리는 게 아니에요. 그냥 믿기지 않을 뿐이죠. 방금 한 말에서 어이없는 지점은 천 개쯤 되지만, 우선 하나부터 시작하죠. 도대체 내가 누구랑 결혼을 하면 됩니까?”

“딱히 누구 한 사람을 생각하고 한 말은 아니야,” 나르시사가 말했다. “나는 그저 자기가… 미래의 가능성 중 하나로 결혼도 고려하기를 바랄 뿐이야.”

“멀린의 이름으로, 대체 왜?”

나르시사가 그의 얼굴을 들여다보았다. “대부분의 사람들은 사람과의 접촉이 필요하거나 그렇지 않거나, 둘 중 하나야. 사람과의 접촉이 필요한 사람은 누가 되었든 관계없이 누군가와 함께 하는 데서 즐거움을 찾지. 하지만 자기는… 내 생각에 자기는 함께 보내는 시간이 정말로 즐거운 사람이 아니면 차라리 혼자 있기를 원하지. 본인이 다른 사람의 존재를 원하는가 원치 않는가는 부차적인 문제고.”

“나는 다른 사람의 존재를 혐오해요.” 그리고 그는 정신분석을 당하는 것도 질색이었다. “인간이라는 종은 어리석은 천치들의 집합이에요.”

“그래,” 나르시사가 그의 손을 토닥거렸다. “하지만 자기는 어떤 사람은 좋아하잖아. 이 넓은 세상에서 아주 극소수의 사람들뿐이긴 하지만, 어쨌든 좋아하지.”

“말 많은 사교계의 기생충들조차 결혼 상대를 찾는 것을 힘겨워하는 마당에, 내가 결혼하고 싶은 사람을 만났는데 그 사람도 나와 결혼하고 싶어 할 가능성은 한없이 영에 수렴할걸요.”

“글쎄,” 나르시사가 우아하게 어깨를 으쓱했다. 어떻게든 되겠지, 하는 투였다. “앞으로 무슨 일이 일어날지는 모르지. 자기에게 필요한 것은 행운뿐이야. 우리 모두의 앞날을 결정하는 것은 결국 운이지.”

“나는 이제껏 운이 좋았던 적이 한 번도 없어요. 내가 도박을 하지 않는 이유죠.”

그녀가 고개를 젓자 귀걸이가 빛을 반사했다. “오, 달링. 대부분의 도박꾼들은 세상에서 제일 운이 나쁜 족속들이야. 자기가 도박을 하지 않는 이유는 그게 아니라, 마음속 깊은 곳에서 자신은 항상 질 거라고 믿고 있기 때문이지.”

세베루스는 속이 뒤틀렸다. 그녀는 장난스럽게 말했지만, 그 가벼운 외양 아래 그녀의 목소리는 확신을 담고 있었다.

“선생님?” 웨이터가 거의 기척이 느껴지지 않을 정도로 능숙하게 침묵을 뚫고 들어와 말을 걸었다. 그가 두 손으로 들고 있는 쟁반 위에는 하얀 봉투 한 장이 놓여 있었다.

일 년 전 지금과 비슷한 시기에 비슷한 방식으로 전달받았던 비슷하게 생긴 봉투의 기억이 머릿속에서 띵, 불을 밝혔다. 단지 이 편지는 덤블도어가 아니라 그에게 온 편지였다. 눈에 익은 덤블도어의 둥글둥글한 글씨체로 그의 이름이 쓰여있었다.

그는 봉투를 찢어 열고 안에 든 쪽지를 꺼냈다. 그 위에는 단 한 줄만이 쓰여 있었다:

_-시리우스 블랙이 아즈카반에서 탈출했네._

 

 

 

 


	17. 17장. 나쁜 소식 (Bearers of Bad News)

 

 

알버스 덤블도어가 다시 그의 삶으로 들어온 것은 리무스가 지저분한 술집에서 바텐더를 하고 있을 때였다.

바로 그 순간에조차, 그 역설적인 상황은 조금쯤 그를 즐겁게 했다.

그 술집은 상호 없이 그냥 ‘바(Bar)’라고 불리는 곳이었다. 아마도 호그스헤드(Hog’s Head) 남쪽으로는 유일한 술집이기 때문일 것이다. 호그스헤드조차 ‘바’보다는 더 교양있는 사람들의 술집이었다. 호그스헤드는 호그스미드에 있다는 이유로 형식적이나마 체면을 차려야 하는 면이 있었다. (왜냐하면 호그스미드는 그곳에 사는 모두가 다른 모두의 일상사를 줄줄 꿰고 있는 마을이어서, 이방인은 특히나 행동을 조심해야 했기 때문이다.) 하지만 런던에 오면, 아무도 다른 사람이 뭘 하고 다니는지 알지 못했고, 또 다른 사람들이 자기가 하는 일을 모르기를 원했다. 호그스헤드에는 주위를 힐끔거리는 의심의 눈초리가 만연하다면, ‘바’에서는 서로가 서로에게 닥치고 네 일이나 신경 쓰라는 아우라를 발산했다. 이곳에 모이는 사람들은 마법세계가 씹어 삼켰다가 다시 뱉어낼 법한, 혹은 이미 한 번쯤 씹어 삼켜진 사람들뿐이었다.

이 술집은 리무스가 일정 기간 이상 직업을 유지할 수 있었던 유일한 직장이기도 했다. 술집을 경영하는 다리우스는 자신의 고용인이 아무 말 없이 한동안 사라졌다가 다시 나타나는 것에 너무 익숙해져 있어서, 리무스가 정기적으로 자리를 비운 뒤 여기저기 멍들고 만신창이가 된 모습으로 다시 나타나도 별다른 의심을 하지 않았다. 리무스는 그저 매번 패턴을 좀 달리하는 것에만 신경 쓰면 되었다. 그는 만월에 그를 도와줄 사람들을 몇몇 알고 있었다. 그의 사정이 아니었다면 딱히 어울리지 않았을 만한 부류이긴 했지만, 하지만 그가 이제껏 살아남아온 시간은 대부분의 도덕적 거리낌을 잊어버릴 만큼은 길었고, 한때는 그가 결코 알고 지내고 싶지 않았을 사람들의 목록을 잊어버릴 수 있게 해주었다.

어차피 그 목록에 있었을 사람들 대부분을 이미 알게 된 마당이니까.

알버스가 다시 나타난 그 밤, 리무스는 자신의 수상쩍은 지인들 가운데 한 명인 먼덩거스 플레처의 존재에 고통받고 있었다. 최소한 그의 악취에는 확실히 고통받는 중이었다. 늑대인간이 더 발달한 후각을 가지고 있다는 흔한 헛소리가 사실이 아니라서 그처럼 다행스러울 수가 없었다.

“이거 봐,” 플레처가 카운터 너머로 몸을 기울이려다가 실패했다. 지난 한 시간 동안 그는 마시는 순간 입천장이 날아가고 혀가 쪼그라들게 만드는 위력이 있는 싸구려 파이어위스키를 끊임없이 들이켜고 있었다. “친구, 나 정말 잘할 수 있어, 내게 맡기라구, 응?”

“먼덩거스,” 리무스는 숨을 참으려고 애쓰며 애써 밝게 대답했다. “만월에 자네에게 대타를 부탁할 일은 없어. 다리우스가 가게를 열기도 전에 자네는 계산대의 현금을 전부 쓸어담고 바 안의 술병을 전부 비워버릴 것이 뻔한데. 그러면 다리우스가 가게를 열었을 때 자네는 바닥에 뻗어 있을 테고 그 주머니에서는 절도의 증거인 현금이 발견될 테지. 그 순간 자네는 아즈카반 경범죄구역(Petty Azkaban) 행이야.”

“맞는 말이야, 친구.” 플레처가 헤실헤실 웃으며 대꾸했다. 그러더니, 별다른 표정 변화도 없이, 그는 스르륵 뒤로 쓰러져 의자에서 굴러떨어진 다음 다시 일어나지 않았다.

리무스는 자기 몫으로 놓여 있던 잔을 싱크대에 집어넣고, 카운터 위에 흘린 파이어위스키를 닦아낸 다음, 자기 주머니에서 몇 개의 동전을 꺼내 계산대 서랍에 집어넣었다. 플레처가 마지막 잔을 사면서 낸 동전이 직접 페인트칠한 돌멩이라는 것을 알고 있었기 때문이다.

“저 사람을 저대로 그냥 놔두려고?” 젊은 여자 한 명이 호기심 어린 말투로 물었다. 최소한 목소리는 젊게 들렸다. 하지만 그녀의 얼굴은 그렇지 않았다. 솜사탕처럼 새하얀 머리카락은 어깨까지 마구잡이로 뻗쳐 있었고, 그녀의 눈은 당장에라도 서로 다른 두 방향으로 걸어나갈 것처럼 심한 사시였다. 지독히도 흉측하게 생겨서 마치 그 얼굴에 난 사마귀에도 또 사마귀가 있을 것 같이 생긴 노파였다. 하지만 왠지 모르게 리무스는 그녀가 매우 뛰어난 분장 마법 실력을 가지고 역할 놀이를 하고 있는 마녀라고 느꼈다.

“저 사람은 좀 쉴 필요가 있어요,” 리무스는 미소 한 점 없는 얼굴로 말했다. 예전에 한 번 모르는 사람에게 잘못 웃었다가 눈썹을 몽땅 불태운 전적이 있었기 때문이다. 눈썹만으로 끝난 것도 그가 제때 고개를 숙인 덕분이었다. “괜찮다면 대충 걷어차서 바 안쪽으로 좀 넣어줄래요? 이 안에는 밟고 다닐 사람이 나 하나밖에 없으니 좀 더 푹 잘 수 있을 겁니다.”

노파는 씩 웃었다. 눈에 띄는 뻐드렁니가 여러 개였다. “세게 차도 괜찮아?”

“그럼요.”

“오, 거 참,” 그녀는 마귀할멈 같은 노파치고는 제법 온화하게 말했다. 그리고 지팡이를 꺼내 플레처를 들어올려 리무스 옆으로 떨어트렸다. 제법 크게 쿵, 소리가 났지만, 플레처는 자다 말고 코를 골기 시작했을 뿐이었다. 그 콧김에 바닥 근처에 놓인 술병들이 덜그럭거리는 것 같았다.

“고마워요,” 리무스가 말했다. “뭘로 하시겠습니까?”

“뭐든지 저 사람이 마시고 있던 건 말고,” 친절한 노파가 말했다. “문을 열기도 전부터 악취를 풍기더군. 베르무트의 송곳니(Vermouth carnassis)라는 칵테일 만들 줄 아나?”

그건 옛날식 칵테일이었다. 특정 계급과 연령대의 순수혈통 여성들이 즐기는. 사시에 뻐드렁니까지 전형적인 과다분장을 한 상태로 주문하기에는 좀 어울리지 않는 술이었다.

“그걸 주문하게요?” 그는 눈썹을 과장되게 들어올려 보였다. “아니면 그냥 물어보는 겁니까?”

“오, 잘난 척은.” 그녀가 말했다. 다시 한 번 뻐드렁니들이 다 보이게 씩 웃으면서. “똑똑한 척하지 말고 망할 술이나 썩 내와.”

“알겠습니다, 여사님.” 몇 분 후 그녀의 앞에 술잔을 내려놓으며 그가 말했다. “제대로 만들었는지 봐주세요, 제대로 못 만들었으면 그렇다고 하시고.”

“완벽하게 끔찍한 맛이군,” 그녀가 입술을 쩝쩝대며 말했다. “그러니 제대로 만들었다고 생각해.”

그는 좋아하지도 않는 술을 왜 주문했는지 그녀에게 물어보지 않았다. 대신, 그는 몸을 숙여 카운터 위로 팔짱을 꼈다. “조언 한 마디 해도 될까요?”

그녀는 스스로도 의식하지 못하는 듯한 몸짓으로 가까이 다가왔다. “뭔데?” 그녀도 그를 따라 목소리를 낮췄다. 그녀의 눈이 (최소한 둘 중 하나는) 그의 눈에서 그의 입으로 움직였다.

“뻐드렁니를 세 개나 붙이는 건 좀 과했어요.” 그가 속삭였다.

그녀는 그를 뚫어지게 응시했다. 그러더니 혀로 이빨을 쓸었다. “어떻게—”

“그냥 딱 변장처럼 보여요.” 그가 조금 미안해하면서 말했다.

그녀가 한숨을 폭 쉬었다. “젠장. 있잖아—거절해도 괜찮은데, 혹시 내가 이제껏 당신이 만나본 중에 제일 끔찍하게 마귀할멈 같은 할멈이라고 생각하는 척 행동해주면 안 돼요?”

“당신이 원한다면,” 그는 살짝 어리둥절해서 대답했다.

“나 지금 시험 보는 중이거든요.” 그녀가 속닥거렸다.

“무슨 말인지 알겠어요,” 그가 말했다.

그렇게 대화가 오간 뒤 내려앉은 침묵 속에서 그는 처음으로 술집 안이 이상하게 조용해졌다는 것을 깨달았다. 누가—혹은 무엇이—이런 곳에 온 사람들의 입을 다물게 할 수 있는지 알아보려고 고개를 든 그는 열린 문 앞에 서 있는 알버스 덤블도어를 마주했다. 덤블도어는 진홍색과 금색의 로브를 화려하게 뽐내며 그에게 미소를 지어 보였다. 문밖의 램프에 걸린 싸구려 조명 마법이 그의 긴 은백발에 반사되어 오렌지빛으로 빛났다.

“알버스,” 리무스는 멍청하게 중얼거렸다. 그를 마지막으로 만난 지도 십 년이 넘어 있었다.

가짜 노파는 앉아있던 의자에서 몸을 돌려 보고는 사레가 들렸다.

“리무스,” 덤블도어는 바 앞으로 다가와 카운터 너머로 리무스와 악수를 했다. “언제 봐도 반갑군.”

덤블도어는 좋아 보인다고는 말하지 않았다. 리무스는 고맙게 생각했다. 자신이 좋아 보이지 않는 것을 그 자신도 잘 알고 있었다. 그는 동년배들보다 최소한 십 년, 십오 년쯤 더 나이가 들어 보였다. 세상 풍파에 찌들어 골골대는 꼴이라니.

“이렇게 뵈니 좋네요.” 리무스는 정말 좋은지 확언할 수 없었다. 그렇다고 좋지 않으냐 묻는다면 그건 또 아니었다. 그는 씁쓸한 미소를 지었다. 최소한 덤블도어는 그가 웃는다고 눈썹을 태워버리지는 않을 테니까. “솔직히 말씀드리면 놀랍기도 합니다.”

“편지를 쓸 수도 있었겠지만,” 덤블도어가 말했다. “하지만 어차피 찾아올 생각이었기 때문에, 괜히 호그와트 부엉이 하나 고생시키는 꼴이 될까 저어했다네. 그리고 폭스는 안타깝게도 한창 2차성징을 겪고 있는 시기라. 그럴 때는 뭘 맘 놓고 맡길 수가 없거든.”

리무스는 웃음을 참을 수가 없었다. “그건 마치—” 하지만 그 다음 순간 그는 웃음을 참을 수 있게 되었다. 그는 이제 그 이름을 절대로 입에 담지 않기 때문에.

그는 가짜 노파에게 시선을 던졌다. 그녀는 마비된 것처럼 딱딱하게 굳어 있었다. 덤블도어가 호기심 가득한 미소를 띠고 그녀를 쳐다보자, 그녀는 꾸르륵거리는 소리를 내고는 다급히 자리를 피했다. 그 와중에 의자에 걸려 넘어질 뻔하면서.

“자네 친구인가?” 덤블도어가 물었다.

“그냥 손님입니다.” 바닥에서 먼덩거스가 귀청 떨어질 것 같은 코고는 소리를 냈다.

“그러면 나도 손님이 되어 볼까,” 덤블도어가 쾌활하게 말했다. 그는 날랜 몸짓으로 높은 의자 위에 올라앉아 자리를 잡았다. “그 뒤 어딘가 참나무통에 숙성시킨 꿀술 같은 건 없겠지?”

“방금 전의 노파랑 선생님이 연달아 이 바에서 가장 고상한 술을 시키시네요. 저는 다리우스가 사실 오래된 파이어위스키 술병에 테레빈유를 따라둔다고 믿습니다.”

“흠,” 덤블도어가 미소를 지었다. “그럼 그걸 한 번 시도해볼까. 담대한 자에게는 행운이 따르는 법이니.”

그는 파이어위스키를 받아들고 눈 한 번 깜박할 사이에 절반 정도를 비웠다. “강하군,” 그가 생각에 잠겨 말했다. “애버포스조차 이렇게 강한 건 내놓지 않을 것 같은데.”

“한 모금만 마셔도 이를 흔들리게 하는 걸로 널리 알려져 있죠. 알버스 당신은 대부분의 사람들보다 강하시니까요.”

덤블도어가 미소를 지었다. “내가 그냥 안부차 온 거라면 참 좋았을 텐데,” 그가 말했다. 그렇지 않다는 뜻이겠지. “그동안의 안부를 다 주고받자면 한참 걸릴 테고, 안타깝게도 오늘 방문은 그렇게 길게 시간을 낼 수가 없다네. 내가 급하게 처리해야 할 일이 많아서 어쩔 수 없군.”

리무스는 잠자코 고개를 끄덕였다. 덤블도어는 카운터 위에 손을 겹쳐 올린 채 그를 조용히 바라보았다. 망설인다기보다는, 이제부터 말할 내용을 위해 마음의 준비를 시키려는 듯이 보였다. 하지만 리무스의 심장은 조바심으로 빨리 뛰지도 않았고, 손바닥이 축축해지거나 안절부절못하지도 않았다. 덤블도어의 얼굴을 본 순간부터 그는 무언가 심각한 일이 생겼음을 알고 있었다.

“시리우스 블랙이 아즈카반에서 탈출했네.” 덤블도어가 말했다.

기나긴 한순간, 리무스는 아무런 반응도 보일 수 없었다. 그 한순간이 지난 후, 그의 심장 박동이 빨라지기 시작했다. 손이 차가웠고 뱃속에 납덩이가 들어앉은 듯했다… 하지만 그가 느끼는 감정은 두려움이 아니었다. 절망도 아니었다. 이것은… 전혀 다른 무언가였다.

“맙소사,” 그가 쉰 목소리로 내뱉었다. “어떻게?”

“그건 아직 알아내지 못했네.” 덤블도어가 말했다. 그의 눈에서는 반짝거림이 사라졌고 그의 얼굴은 미소짓지 않았다. “지금 어디에 있는지도. 리무스, 자네도 알다시피 나는 자네를 의심하는 것이 아니네. 달리 꿍꿍이가 있거나 악의를 가지고 있지도 않아. 하지만 이건 물어봐야겠네. 혹시라도 그가 어떤 수단을 이용해 도주했는지, 아니면 지금 그가 어디에 있을지, 아는 바가 있나?”

리무스는 망연자실해서 고개를 흔드는 것밖에 할 수 없었다—그의 피부에는 감각이 느껴지지 않았다. 하지만 심장과 혈관은 미친듯이 뛰고 있었다.

덤블도어는 짧게 고개를 끄덕였다. “나도 그럴 거라고 생각했네. 오늘 내가 찾아온 두 번째 용건은, 그와 관련된 것이기는 한데. 자네에게 호그와트 어둠의 마법 방어술 교수직을 제안하려고 왔네.”

리무스의 입이 실제로 딱 벌어졌다.

“가벼운 마음으로 하는 제안이 아닐세,” 덤블도어가 말했다. 마치 리무스가 제기할 반대의견을 미리 봉쇄하려는 듯이 한 손을 들어올리며. 하지만 리무스는 입을 떼기에는 지나치게 멍한 상태였다. “자네를 위해서도—그 자리에 걸린 저주는 실재한다네. 자네가 수락한다고 해도 세 학기 동안만 일할 수 있을 거야. 그리고 지난 교수들 가운데 꽤 여러 명이 일하는 도중 목숨을 잃었다는 것도 말해두겠네. 하지만 나는 시리우스 블랙이 자신의 대녀를 노리고 있다고 믿을 만한 강력한 이유가 있고, 만약 그렇다면 자네의 도움이 필요하네.”

“시리우스가 해리엇을 죽이려고 아즈카반에서 탈출했다고 생각하시는군요.” 리무스가 망연히 되풀이했다. 그 순간 그는, 난롯가에 너무 가까이 다가간 해리엇을 끌어당겨 안아 올리던 제임스의 모습을 떠올렸다. 해리엇이 막 기어 다니는 방법을 깨우친 날이었다. 그녀가 처음으로 기었던 순간 집에 있었던 것은 제임스와 리무스뿐이었다. 릴리가 그 모습을 보지 못해 속상해할까 봐 제임스가 너무 걱정을 해서, 두 사람은 아무에게도 그날 낮에 있었던 일을 말하지 않았다. 그리고 그날 저녁 해리엇이 다시 한 번 기었을 때, 마치 그것이 최초인 것처럼 기뻐하는 척했다.

“그것 말고는 다른 이유를 생각할 수가 없네,” 덤블도어가 말했다. 만약 덤블도어의 두뇌로 그 하나의 가능성밖에 생각해낼 수 없다면, 리무스가 누구라고 딴지를 걸겠는가?

도저히 믿을 수가 없었다, 시리우스가 저지른 일을. 그가 할 수 있는 일로는 도무지 여겨지지 않았다. 여전히 그랬다. 12년이 지났는데도. 리무스가 그의 이름을 떠올릴 때마다 심장이 비비 꼬이는 듯한 쓰라림을 느끼는 것에 완전히 익숙해진 지금까지도. 하지만 시리우스는 실제로 그 일을 저질렀고, 리무스는 그를 정말 아주 잘못 보았던 것이다. 그러니 시리우스가 그렇게 행동했다는 게 말이 되는지 안 되는지를 어찌 감히 그가 판단하겠는가?

아즈카반에서 12년을 보낸 다음이니, 어차피 그는 완전히 돌아버렸을 것이다.

“어쩌면 그저 자유를 원했을 수도 있죠, 이렇게 오랜 시간이 지난 다음에야.” 그가 천천히 말했다.

“그럴 수도 있지,” 덤블도어가 인정했다. “하지만 왜 지금일까? 나는 이 타이밍에 뭔가 중요한 의미가 있다고 느끼네. 무엇인지는 모르겠지만. 그리고 디멘터들이 전해온 바에 따르면,” 덤블도어의 얼굴이 어두운 감정으로 일렁였다. “그가 자면서 ‘호그와트에 그녀가 있어’라고 중얼거렸다고 하더군.”

리무스는 손으로 얼굴을 문질렀다.

“맙소사,” 그가 다시 한 번 내뱉었다. “제안은 당연히 수락하겠습니다. 방어술 자리 말입니다.”

“잘됐군.” 덤블도어의 얼굴에 다시 미소가 돌아왔다. 그는 리무스의 손을 잡았다. “내 마음을 한결 가볍게 해주었네. 오—만약 자네가 망설인다면 혜택을 한 가지 더 알려주려고 했었는데, 금방 수락해주었으니 자네의 착한 마음씨에 대한 보너스로 받아들이게. 울프스베인이라는 약에 대해 들어본 적이 있나? 아주 최근에 일반에 공개된 약인데—”

“엄청나게 비싸고 구하는 것이 실질적으로 불가능한 약 말입니까?” 리무스는 8년 전 첫 번째 임상실험 결과가 발표되었을 때부터 그에 관한 정보를 수집해왔다. “들어본 적이 있는 것 같군요.”

“흠,” 덤블도어의 눈이 생기 넘치게 반짝였다. “마침 우리 스태프 중에 영국 최고의 마법약 전문가가 있네만—이렇게 표현하자면 뭐하지만 자네만 알고 있게—내 손아귀에 있는 사람이지. 그를 설득해서 매달 울프스베인을 조제해 주겠다는 약조를 받아냈다네. 물론 자네가 관심이 있다면 말이지만.”

리무스는 누군가가 건 주문에 얻어맞은 것처럼 정신을 차릴 수가 없었다. “멀린이시여—물론 관심이 있고말고요, 알버스—믿을 수 없군요, 대체 어떻게 감사를 드려야—”

“글쎄, 자네가 이미 방어술 교수직을 맡아주겠다고 했으니,” 덤블도어가 명랑하게 대답했다. “자네가 할 수 있는 가장 훌륭한 방법으로 이미 내게 감사의 표시를 한 셈이네. 고맙네, 내 친구. 나는 물론이고 아이들에게도 큰 힘이 될 걸세.” 그가 몸을 일으켰다. 리무스는 믿기지 않는 기분에 여전히 머리가 핑핑 돌았다. “준비가 되는 대로 호그와트로 오면 되네. 물론 아무리 늦어도 9월 1일 전에는 도착해야겠지만.”

“물론이죠,” 리무스가 말 잘 듣는 꼭두각시처럼 대답했다. “알버스—교장선생님—고맙습니다.”

그들은 다시 악수를 나누었다. 이번에는 덤블도어가 그의 손을 붙잡은 채로 눈을 마주쳐왔다. “만약 블랙을 찾거나 그의 의도를 파악하는 데 도움이 될 만한 어떤 정보라도 생각해내면, 내게 말해주게. 한밤중이라도 상관없네. 나는 백 살이 넘은 후로는 거의 잠을 안 자도 살 수 있다는 걸 알았다네.”

“물론이죠,” 리무스가 또 한 번 말했다. 그리고 다시 한 번, “고맙습니다,” 라고 덧붙였다.

덤블도어는 다시 한 번 미소를 지어보이고, 다음 순간 보이지 않았다. 그가 떠나며 문이 찰칵, 닫혔다.

리무스는 그 다음 몇 분, 혹은 몇 시간 동안 자신이 무엇을 했는지 몰랐다. 그는 기계적으로 밤마다 하는 일들을 하면서도 거의 아무것도 느끼지 못했다. 머리와 심장이 동시에 터질 것 같았다. 마지막으로 해리엇을 보았을 때—그녀는 릴리와 제임스의 장례식에서 이모의 팔에 안겨 울고 있었다—마지막으로 시리우스를 보았을 때—그의 지친, 웃음기 어린 눈으로 머리카락이 흘러내리던 모습—피터의 어머니가 아들의 손가락만이 담긴 상자를 들고 흐느끼던 모습. 프롱스의 뿔에 비쳐 빛나던 달빛, 그가 그들의 모습을 똑바로 관찰할 수 있도록, 세 사람이 처음으로 인간인 리무스 앞에서 변신했던 날. 웜테일이 수염을 씻던 모습. 패드풋…

쨍그랑. 그는 다리우스의 최고급 파이어위스키 병 하나를 바닥에 떨어뜨렸다. 하지만 깨진 병에서 흘러내린 술이 콘크리트 바닥을 적시는 것을 신경 쓰기에 그는 너무 정신이 없었다.

어쩌면 그들이 아직 시리우스를 찾아내지 못한 이유는 시리우스가 개로 변신할 수 있기 때문일지도 모른다. 그 사실을 아는 사람들 중 살아남은 것은 시리우스 본인과 리무스뿐이기 때문에.

 

* * * * *

생일날 아침, 해리엇은 허마이니의 침대에서 아늑하게 이불 속에 파묻혀 눈을 떴다. 자고 있는 허마이니의 숨소리가 부드럽고 친숙하게 조용한 방안을 채웠다. 허마이니의 야간등—램프가 안에 들어 있는 지구본—이 흐릿한 어둠 속에서 빛을 뿜어냈다. 해리엇은 어둠에 눈이 익숙해지기를 기다려 방 안에 있는 물건들을 다시 한 번 차근차근 눈에 담았다. 우주에서 본 지구의 사진, <라비린스> 영화 포스터. 허마이니가 좋아하는 책들로 가득한 책장은 언제나 자리가 모자라서 6개월에 한 번씩은 여러 개의 상자에 책을 옮겨 담아 지하실에 보관해야 했다. 오래된 레코드플레이어 옆에는 허마이니 아빠가 모은 앨범들이 차곡차곡 쌓여 있었다. 어항에서 항상 희미한 물소리가 흘러나왔다. 해리엇은 언제나 이런 방을 가지고 싶었다. 계단 아래 벽장에 들어있는 자신의 이부자리에 누워, 벽장 문에 달린 안전망을 바라보면서, 바깥에서 들려오는 텔레비전 소리와 페투니아 이모가 전화로 수다를 떠는 코맹맹이 소리를 들으면서, 그녀는 항상 아늑한 자기만의 방을 꿈꿨었다.

3주 전 허마이니의 집으로 온 다음부터 그녀는 더즐리 가족과 한 번도 연락을 주고받지 않았다. 프리벳 교도소를 탈출하기 직전에 그녀는 페투니아 이모가 마지 고모랑 전화 통화하는 것을 엿들었다. 마지 고모는 버논 이모부의 누나였는데 (그러니 사실은 그녀의 진짜 고모가 아니었다, 감사하게도. 페투니아 이모에 더해 마지 고모까지 혈연으로 이어져 있었다면 그녀는 정말 어찌할 바를 몰랐을 것이다) 7월 말에 한동안 프리벳 가에 머무르겠다고 하는 것 같았다. 지난번에 마지 고모가 놀러왔을 때는, 그녀가 기르는 불독이 넘어진 해리엇의 머리카락을 잡아물고 계단 아래로 끌어내렸었다.

개년. 불독을 말하는 게 아니었다.

해리엇의 생일을 맞아 허마이니의 부모님은 일찍 퇴근해서 두 사람을 데리고 외식을 한 다음 연극을 보러 가기로 약속했다. 해리엇은 한 번도 연극을 본 적이 없었다. 그레인저 가족의 집에 놀러오기 전까지, 사실 공공장소에 나가 놀아본 경험 자체가 거의 없었다. 위즐리네 집에 머무르는 동안에도, 위즐리 부인은 그들이 근처 머글 마을에서 너무 오래 노는 것을 반기지 않았다. 어차피 그 마을은 그녀에게 너무 낯설고 이상하게 느껴졌다. 거리를 걸을 때마다 그녀는 차가 갑자기 펄쩍 뛰어들어 그들을 치지는 않을까 걱정했다. 해리엇의 지팡이가 갑자기 멋대로 저주를 쏘아대지 않을까 걱정하는 버논 이모부처럼.

해리엇은 조용히 침대에서 내려와 소리없이 부엌을 향했다. 언제든 자유롭게 집안을 돌아다니고 원할 때 밥을 먹을 수 있다는 건 정말 멋진 일이었다. 메뉴가 콘플레이크와 토스트뿐이라 해도.

부엌에 들어섰을 때 그녀는, 본 적 없는 부엉이 한 마리가 싱크대 앞쪽의 창밖에 앉아있는 것을 발견했다. 오래 기다렸는지 짜증스러운 노란색 눈이 그녀를 빤히 노려보았다.

학교에서 온 편지구나, 그녀는 깨달았다.

그녀는 싱크대 위의 창문에 손이 닿지 않았다. 아직도 키가 빌어먹게 작은 탓이었다. 그녀의 매우 부족한 키에 대한 쓰라림을 잠시 접어두고, 왜냐하면 오늘은 곧-끝내주게-굉장할 그녀의 생일이니까, 해리엇은 부엌 의자를 끌어와 그 위에 올라서서 창문을 열었다.

부엉이는 안으로 들어와 두툼한 봉투 두 개를 식탁 위에 떨어뜨린 후, 그녀가 권하는 콘플레이크 조각을 퇴짜놓고, 마지막으로 다시 한 번 질책 어린 눈초리로 그녀를 노려본 다음 창밖으로 날아갔다.

“미안!” 그 뒤꽁무니에 대고 그녀는 외쳤다.

“세상에,” 진의 목소리가 들렸다. 고개를 창밖으로 쭉 빼고 있던 해리엇은 창문을 닫고 다시 부엌으로 내려섰다. 부엌 입구에서 진이 부엉이를 멍하니 응시하고 있었다. “내가 좀 우습지,” 그녀가 말했다. “하지만 저건 아직도 좀 적응이 안 되는구나.”

“마법세계 사람들도 전화기를 보면 비슷한 반응을 보이는걸요,” 그녀가 말했다. “위즐리 부인은 따르릉거리는 소리를 견딜 수 없어 하세요.”

진은 짧게 미소를 지었다. 그녀의 미소는 대체로 언제나 짧았다. 곧이어 그녀는 아무 무늬 없는 흰색 봉투를 들어보였다. “오늘 너와 허마이니의 쇼핑을 위한 용돈이야.” 그리고 그녀는 몸을 굽혀 해리엇의 뺨에 가볍게 키스했다. “생일 축하한다, 해리엇.”

해리엇은 얼굴이 타는 것 같았다. 어쩐지 목이 메어왔다. 진은 몸을 일으키더니 귀걸이를 착용했다. 그녀의 딸과 달리, 진은 진한 갈색 머리카락을 어깨 바로 위까지 짧게 잘라 유지했다. 해리엇의 머리카락과 엇비슷한 길이였지만, 그보다 훨씬 단정해 보였다.

진은 해리엇이 혼자 봉투를 열어보도록 놔두고 자리를 떴다. 올해 학교에서 온 봉투는 평소보다 좀 더 두껍게 느껴졌다. 늘 있는 교과서 목록에, 일반적인 인사말, 그리고… 하나 더 있었다.

호그스미드 방문 보호자 동의서 양식이었다.

그러고 보니 3학년부터는 호그스미드를 방문할 수 있었다. 해리엇은 동의서를 찬찬히 읽었다. 읽으면서 그녀는 왜 뱃속이 차갑게 가라앉는 것처럼 느껴지는지, 왜 즐거움을 느낄 수 없는지 고민했다… 하지만 곧 깨달았다.

그녀는 페투니아 이모나 버논 이모부 중 한 사람에게 서명을 부탁해야 하는 것이다. 아무 일 없이 서명을 받아낼 수 있는 가능성이 대체 얼마나 될까?

그녀는 동의서 양식을 다른 서류들과 함께 대충 봉투에 다시 집어넣었다. 아주 약간이라도 성공 확률이 존재하는 방법은 페투니아 이모에게 스네이프를 구실로 협박하는 것뿐이었다. 그 위협이 언제까지 통할지 그녀는 자신이 없었다. 그래도 시도는 해봐야 했다. 호그스미드 방문일에 혼자 호그와트에 외롭게 남아있지 않으려면 할 수 있는 건 다 해볼 것이다.

시리얼을 담은 그릇을 손에 들고, 해리엇은 그레인저 가의 잔디 깔린 앞마당이 내려다보이는 거실로 향했다. 마당을 둘러싼 벽돌 담장과 높이 자란 덤불 너머로 인적 없는 거리가 보였다. 그녀는 일단 볼륨을 최대한으로 낮춘 다음 텔레비전을 켰다.

검은 화면에 불이 들어오면서, 텅 빈 눈동자를 가진 시신의 얼굴이 그 안에 가득 찼다. 다니엘이 저녁때 항상 뉴스를 시청했기 때문에, 아침에 텔레비전을 켜면 언제나 뉴스 채널이 나왔다. 하지만 왜 뉴스에서 죽은 사람의 사진을 보여준단 말인가? 지금 방송되는 이미지는 차라리 B급 호러영화에 어울릴 것 같았다.

“…탈옥수, 시리우스 블랙…” 아나운서의 심각한 목소리가 말하고 있었다. “시민 여러분께서는 블랙이 무장한 상태이며 대단히 위험하다는 것을 숙지하시고…”

오, 죽은 사람이 아니었다. 그냥 움직이지 않는 사진이었다. 최소한 그 사진만 보면 죽은 사람으로 보이기에 충분했다—밀랍같이 창백한 피부, 앙상한 얼굴, 팔꿈치까지 늘어뜨린 검은 머리카락은 백 년쯤 묵은 거미줄처럼 단단히 엉켜서 얼굴에 달라붙어 있었다. 대체 어느 감옥에서 탈출한 걸까? 그는 마치 땅속에 파묻혀 근 십 년은 아무것도 먹지 못한 사람처럼 보였다.

“농수산부에서는 오늘…” 아나운서가 다른 뉴스를 전하기 시작하면서 시리우스 블랙의 사진이 화면에서 사라졌다.

해리엇은 채널을 돌렸다. 하지만 시리얼을 먹는 동안 그녀는 화면에 나오는 만화영화를 집중해서 보지 못했다. 블랙의 죽은 것 같은 얼굴이 눈앞에 계속 어른거렸다. 그는 무슨 죄를 저질렀을까?

“텔레비전 소리를 들은 것 같았지,” 다니엘의 쾌활하고 태평스러운 목소리에 해리엇은 화들짝 놀랐다. “오늘 아침에는 뭐 재밌는 거 하니? 아니면 언제나처럼 잔혹할 만큼 따분한 것들뿐인가?”

30분쯤 지나자 진과 다니엘은 출근하고, 허마이니가 잠이 덜 깬 얼굴로 방에서 나오며 눈을 비비적거렸다. 하지만 정신을 차리자마자 그녀는 오늘 해야 할 일을 바삐 정리하기 시작했다.

“일단 옷부터 사야겠지—막스 앤 스펜서(Marks and Spencer)부터 가보자. 그 다음엔 신발도 사야 하는데, 옷 사는 데 얼마나 걸리냐에 따라서 신발 쇼핑을 가기 전에 점심을 먹어야 할지도 몰라, 그리고 신발을 산 다음에는—”

해리엇은 허마이니가 알아서 계획을 짜도록 놔두고 자신의 말 안 듣는 머리카락을 빗어내리는 데 집중했다. 그녀는 오늘 둘이서 어떤 순서로 뭘 하든 신경 쓰지 않았고, 허마이니는 무엇이든 체계적으로 정리하는 것에서 즐거움을 느끼는 성격이었으니까.

“오늘은 이미 내 생애 최고의 생일이야,” 해리엇이 허마이니에게 말했다. 허마이니는 핸드백을 챙기고 지갑과 열쇠와 교통카드(Oyster Card)를 챙겼는지 강박적으로 확인하는 중이었다. “그리고 우린 아직 아침밖에 안 먹었다는 걸 기억해.”

“그야, 작년 생일에 네가 창문엔 창살이 달리고 문은 자물쇠로 잠긴 방 안에 갇혀 있었단 걸 생각하면, 올해는 어떻든 그보다는 나을 수밖에 없지.” 말을 마친 허마이니가 입술을 꾹 다물었다. 진과 허마이니가 얼마나 자주 똑같은 표정을 짓는지 볼 때면 해리엇은 기분이 이상했다. 엄마와 딸이 그렇게 닮는다는 건 멋진 일이라고 생각했지만, 때때로 전기 충격과도 같은 아픔이 느껴졌다. 두 사람이 똑같은 말이나 행동을 하는 걸 볼 때마다, 해리엇은 엄마와 자신의 사소한 동작들이 얼마나 닮아갈 수 있었을지를 생각하곤 했다.

“그럼,” 허마이니가 손잡이를 향해 손을 뻗었다. “이제 출발—”

초인종이 울렸다.

그들은 문을 바라보고, 서로를 마주 보았다. 허마이니의 엄마는 늘 어른들 중 한 명이 집에 없을 때는 절대로 문을 열면 안 된다고 엄격하게 다짐시켰다.

초인종이 다시 한 번 울렸다. 두 사람은 꽁꽁 얼어붙은 채로 서 있었다. 여전히 눈을 마주친 채, 한마디도 하지 않고.

그러더니 누군가 문을 쾅쾅 두들기기 시작했다.

해리엇은 까치발을 하고 (“해리!” 허마이니가 다급하게 속삭였다) 현관문에 난 작은 눈구멍을 통해 밖을 내다보았다.

“스네이프 교수야,” 그녀가 나지막이 말했다.

허마이니는 핸드백을 떨어트렸다.

“덤블도어 교수님도 있어.”

“너 무슨 짓을 한 거야?” 허마이니가 높고 가느다란 목소리로 물었다.

“ _만약 너희 둘 중 하나라도 그 안에 있다면_ _, 당장 이 망할 문 여는 게 좋을 거다,_ ” 스네이프의 목소리가 나무문을 뚫고 들려왔다.

해리엇이 문을 당겨 열었을 때는 덤블도어 교수가 말하고 있었다. “자네는 방문판매 하면 참 잘할 것 같군, 세베ㄹ—오, 좋은 아침이다, 얘들아.” 덤블도어는 해리엇과 허마이니를 내려다보며 환하게 웃었다. “이렇게 다시 보니 반갑구나. 들어가도 되겠니?”

“네, 물론이에요, 선생님.” 허마이니가 로봇 같은 말투로 대답했다.

덤블도어 교수는 일렉트릭 블루 색상의 벨벳 양복을 입고 있었는데, 바지는 나팔바지였다. 록허트가 입고 다녔던 것만큼 충격적인 의상이었다. 덤블도어의 머리카락과 턱수염을 해가지고는 특히 더. 하지만 스네이프는 온몸을 검은색으로 도배한 것만 빼면 대체로 평범해 보이는 옷을 입고 있었다.

스네이프치고는 그렇다는 뜻이었다. 그는 런던을 돌아다니다 보면 볼 수 있는 머글 힙스터처럼 보였다. 덤블도어와 함께 있으니 두 사람은 어디 연기가 자욱한 카페에 앉아 담배를 피우고 커피를 마시며 <존재와 무존재: 현상학적 존재론에 관한 고찰> 같은 책(다니엘이 읽고 있는 것을 본 적이 있다)을 두고 논쟁을 벌여야 할 것 같았다.

해리엇은 스네이프의 얼굴을 이루는 딱딱한 선들을, 차갑고 날카로운 눈매를 훑어보았다. 도무지 그가 누군가를 사랑하는 것을 상상할 수 없었다. 심지어 그 상대가 그녀의 엄마라니 더더욱 말이 되지 않는다.

덤블도어는 집안을 두리번거렸다. 나가기 전에 불을 꺼둔 상태라 어둑어둑했다. 집안에서 들리는 소리라곤 현관 앞에 있는 시계 바늘이 재깍거리는 소리뿐이었다. “그레인저 양, 부모님은 집에 안 계시니?”

“안 계세요, 선생님.” 허마이니가 다시 집어든 핸드백을 품에 안으며 대답했다. “출근하셨거든요. 혹시, 혹시 두 분께 하실 말씀이 있으세요?”

스네이프는 아무 말 없이 나지막한 소리를 냈다. 해리엇은 그가 무슨 생각을 하는지는 알 수 없었지만, 그 소리는 어쩐지 약간 경멸하는 듯 들렸다. 그 태도에 그녀가 품은 불만을 귀로 듣기라도 한 것처럼, 그는 뚫어져라 보고 있던 벽의 액자에서 시선을 돌렸다. 뚜렷한 검은색 눈썹이 찡그려지며, 그의 굽은 콧대에 맞닿을 듯 내려앉았다. 그는 매부리코 너머로 그녀를 노려보았다.

 _너는 그놈의 작은 응석받이 공주님의 복제품에 불과해_  라고, 페투니아 이모는 말했다. 하지만 그게 정말이라면, 스네이프는 사실 그녀의 엄마를 별로 좋아하지 않았던 게 분명했다. 왜냐하면 지금 그의 표정은 누군가를 좋게 보는 사람이 지을 표정은 아니었기 때문이다.

“나중에는 너희 부모님과도 얘기를 나눌 필요가 있겠지만,” 덤블도어가 말했다. “지금 당장은 해리엇, 너와 이야기를 좀 하고 싶구나.”

“저요?” 해리엇이 불쑥 중얼거렸다. 스네이프는 눈을 굴렸다. 해리엇은 그를 노려보면서 덤블도어 교수를 향해 말했다. “저는 왜요, 선생님?”

“그걸 설명하기 위해 여기까지 찾아온 게 보이지 않나 보지?” 언제나 매력 덩어리인 스네이프가 가차없이 비꼬았다.

덤블도어가 그에게 던진 시선은 온화했지만, 그 한 차례의 시선에 스네이프는 잠자코 입을 다물었다 (기분은 계속 나빠 보였다).

“저기—거실은 이쪽이에요,” 허마이니가 높게 갈라진 목소리로 말했다.

“고맙구나, 그레인저 양.” 덤블도어는 유쾌하게 말하고 허마이니를 따라나섰다. 허마이니는 여전히 가방을 끌어안고 있었고, 선생님들이 두 명이나 집에 찾아왔다는 사실에 잔뜩 겁을 먹은 듯했다.

덤블도어는 허마이니가 떨리는 손가락으로 가리킨 소파에 앉았다. 그는 앉은 상태에서 한동안 바짓자락이 밟히지 않도록 추어올려야 했다. 스네이프는 팔짱을 끼고 소파 뒤편에 섰다.

“너희도 앉으려무나,” 덤블도어가 두 여자아이에게 미소를 보냈다. 두 사람은 다니엘이 애용하는 푹신한 안락의자 끝자락에 나란히 걸터앉았다. 하지만 허마이니는 앉기가 무섭게 다시 튕기듯 일어났다.

“차 내올게요!” 그녀가 딱딱하게 외쳤다.

“앉아라, 그레인저 양.” 스네이프가 짜증스럽게 쏘아붙였다.

덤블도어는 그를 못 들은 척했다. “아주 좋은 생각이구나, 얘야. 고맙다.”

허마이니는 황급히 방을 나섰다. 스네이프의 곁을 지나가지 않기 위해 멀리 돌아서. 조금 뒤 부엌에서 그녀가 찬장에 있는 주전자들을 몽땅 바닥으로 떨어뜨리는 것 같은 소리가 들려왔다.

“방학을 즐겁게 보내고 있었기를 바란다,” 덤블도어가 해리엇에게 말했다.

“오, 제발 좀.” 스네이프가 입속으로 중얼거렸다.

“끝내줬어요, 선생님.” 해리엇은 다시 스네이프를 노려보면서 대답했다.

“그렇다니 정말 기쁘기 그지없구나,” 덤블도어가 미소지었다. “어디 보자, 혹시 뉴스를 보기도 했니?”

해리엇은 그게 무슨 상관인지 전혀 알 수 없었다. 덤블도어 교수가—스네이프까지 데리고—그레인저 가에 방문한 것이, 그녀의 방학이 어땠는지 물어보거나 뉴스 이야기를 하기 위해서는 아닐 텐데. 아마도 진짜 용건을 설명하기 위해 서론을 길게 끌 필요가 있는 것이리라. “그레인저 박사님—허마이니의 아빠가—매일 저녁 뉴스를 보세요.”

“그럼 혹시 최근에 시리우스 블랙에 관한 뉴스를 보지 못했니? 탈옥수 말이다.”

그녀는 천천히 고개를 끄덕였다. “오늘 아침에 봤어요.”

“그렇다면 설명할 일이 많이 줄어들겠구나.”

해리엇은 덤블도어와 스네이프를 번갈아 쳐다보았다. 스네이프는 이제 교장선생님을 뚫어지게 보고 있었다. 강렬한 검은 눈동자가 덤블도어의 입에서 나올 말에 집중하고 있는 듯했다.

“간단히 말하자면, 해리엇—이런 말을 전해야 해서 안타깝지만, 우리는 시리우스 블랙이 너를 찾아서 아즈카반을 탈출했다고 생각한단다.”

해리엇은 눈을 깜박였다. 그리고 다시 한 번 깜박였다. 그녀는 덤블도어의 차분하지만 진지한 얼굴을 보다가 스네이프에게 시선을 돌렸다. 그의 표정은 험악했다. 수척한 얼굴 전체가 증오로 똘똘 뭉쳐 있었다.

 _그는 그냥 머글 범죄자인 줄 알았는데_ , 하는 생각이 머리를 스쳐 지나갔다. 오늘 아침 왔다가 순식간에 사라진 호그와트 부엉이처럼 반짝하고. 그녀는 깜짝 놀라 어안이 벙벙했던 진의 얼굴을 떠올리고, _맞아, 딱 그런 기분이야_ 라고 생각했다.

“저를 찾아요?” 해리엇이 되풀이했다. “뭐… 뭐 때문에요?”

“12년 전,” 덤블도어가 말을 이었다. “할로윈 밤, 네가 부모님을 잃고 볼드모트가 사라진 다음 날”—(해리엇은 스네이프의 손이 팔짱 낀 상태로 경련하는 것을, 그리고 그의 얼굴이 한층 더 강렬한 증오로 뒤덮이는 것을 보았다.)—“시리우스 블랙은, 아마도 자기가 섬기던 주인의 죽음에 분노한 나머지, 수많은 증인들이 지켜보는 거리에서 열세 명을 죽였단다—머글 열두 명과 마법사 한 사람이 죽었지. 그것과 볼드모트의 하수인으로서 그가 저질렀다고 생각되는 숱한 다른 범죄들까지 합쳐서, 그는 아즈카반에 수감되었단다. 그때부터 사흘 전 탈옥할 때까지 줄곧 거기 갇혀 있었지.”

해리엇은 이상하게 가슴이 조여드는 감정을 느꼈다. 그녀는 블랙의 시체 같던 얼굴과, 잔뜩 엉겨 붙은 머리카락, 그리고 죽어 있던 눈동자를 보며, 그가 무슨 죄를 지었을지 궁금해했었다. 그리고 이제 알게 되었다.

“그래서 그 사람은, 뭐, 제가 볼드모트를 물리쳤다고 화가 나서 저에게 복수하러 오기라도 하는 거예요?”

“우리는 그렇다고 믿는다.” 덤블도어의 목소리는 신중하고 침착했다. 해리엇은 불치병 환자들에게 말하는 의사들의 목소리가 이렇지 않을까 생각했다. “그가 감옥에 있는 동안에… 들려온 이야기들을 종합해볼 때, 우리는 꽤 높은 확률로 그의 의도를 짐작할 수 있단다. 따라서 우리는 조치를 취해야 해.”

“조치요?”

“안타깝지만,” 덤블도어가 한결 더 다정한 목소리로 말했다. “너는 더 이상 그레인저 가에 머무를 수가 없겠다.”

해리엇은 앉은 자리에서 몸을 곧추세웠다. 등 뒤로 누군가 차가운 물 한 양동이를 들이부은 것 같았다. 두려움은 그처럼 차가웠다.

“안전하지 않으니까 말이다,” 덤블도어의 목소리는 여전히 상냥했다.

“제발 저를 더즐리네 집으로 돌려보내지 말아 주세요,” 그녀는 그 말이 불쌍하게 들릴까봐 겁이 났다. 입 밖으로 나온 말은 그 대신 속상하고 긴장한 것처럼 들렸다.

“그럴 생각은 없었단다,” 덤블도어가 말했다. 뒤에서 스네이프가 살짝 움직였다. 하지만 해리엇의 눈이 그쪽으로 향했을 때는 이미 다시 꼼짝 않고 서 있었다. “그 대신, 나는 너를 조금 일찍 호그와트로 초대하고 싶구나.”

그녀는 이 제안을 곰곰이 생각했다. 다른 상황에서라면 아마도 그녀는 뛸듯이 기뻐했을 것이다. 그녀는 또한 이 제안이 정말로 ‘제안’은 아니라는 것도 잘 알았다.

“이건 초대가 아니다,” 아니나다를까 스네이프가 말했다. 이제 그는 진이 선반 위에 장식해둔 잡동사니들을 무섭게 노려보고 있었다. 작은 암사슴과 새끼사슴 조각상을.

“세베루스,” 덤블도어는 그저 그렇게만 말했다. “해리엇?” 친절한 목소리로 그가 가볍게 채근했다. 처음으로 그녀는 그 친절한 목소리를 듣는 것이 기쁘지 않았다. 그녀는 그를 더 이상 보고 싶지 않았다. 그가 가버렸으면 했다. 스네이프도 데리고 갔으면. 그리고 자신의 인생에 드리워진 볼드모트의 그림자를 걱정하지 않고, 그냥 생일을 마음껏 즐기고 싶었다.

“저는—제게 선택권 같은 건 없잖아요, 그렇죠?” 그녀는 무릎을 내려다보면서 말했다.

“우리 모두에게는 언제나 선택권이 있지,” 덤블도어가 말했다.

그건 별로 도움이 되는 말은 아니었다. 특히 다른 선택지가 없는 지금 같은 상황에는.

“덤블도어 교수님?”

덤블도어가 허마이니를 향해 고개를 돌렸다. 허마이니는 다이닝룸에서 거실로 이어지는 문 앞에 서 있었다. 진의 수집품인 터키색 찻주전자와 같은 색의 찻잔 네 개가 올려진 쟁반을 들고. 그녀의 얼굴은 창백했고 결심을 굳힌 듯했다.

“그레인저 양?” 덤블도어가 답했다.

허마이니는 소파를 빙 돌아 결연한 태도로 걸어왔다. 하지만 쟁반을 내려놓는 대신, 그것이 그녀에게 힘을 주기라도 하는 양 꼭 붙들고 서서 입을 열었다.

“오늘 밤에 저희는, 저희는 외식을 하고 연극을 보러 갈 계획이었어요.” 그녀의 손이 살짝 떨려서, 쟁반 위에서 찻잔들이 달그락거리며 맑은 소리를 냈다. “만약에 계획대로 못하게 되면—그럼 정말 아쉬울 거예요. 오늘은 해리엇의 생일이니까요. 혹시—혹시 해리엇이 하루만 더 저희 집에 머물고 나서 내일 호그와트로 가면 안될까요?”

덤블도어는 그녀를 찬찬히 훑어보았다. 손가락은 느릿느릿 수염을 쓰다듬고 있었다. 스네이프가 믿기지 않는다는 얼굴로 그를 돌아보았다.

“설마하니 저 말대로 하실 생각은—” 그가 입을 열었다. 하지만 덤블도어가 한 손을 들어올렸고, 스네이프는 하려던 말을 삼켰다. 비록 삼켜버린 말의 뒷맛이 속을 거북하게 하는 듯한 얼굴을 하긴 했지만.

“그래,” 덤블도어가 허마이니와 해리엇에게 차례로 미소를 지어 보였다. “훌륭한 생각인 것 같구나. 해리엇은 생일을 즐겁게 보낼 권리가 있지.”

스네이프가 목이 틀어막힌 듯한 소리를 냈다. 해리엇은 그가 자기 혀를 삼켜버린 건 아닐까 생각했다. 그녀는 간신히 그를 향해 고소하다는 표정을 지어보이지 않을 수 있었다. 지금 스네이프는 너무 화가 난 것처럼 보여서 만약 잘못 비웃었다가는 그녀에게 무슨 짓을 할지 몰랐다.

“감사합니다, 교수님.” 그녀는 덤블도어에게 말했다.

“별말을 다하는구나, 얘야. 네 방학을 이렇게 갑작스레 끝내게 만들어서 미안하다. 오, 고마워요, 그레인저 양.” 그는 허마이니에게서 찻잔을 받아들었다. “설탕은 두 개면 된단다. 세베루스, 뒤에서 그렇게 서성대지 말고 이리 와서 이 편안한 소파에 좀 앉게.”

덤블도어는 한동안 차를 마시며 해리엇과 허마이니와 담소를 나누었다. 그가 떠나려고 몸을 일으켰을 때, 해리엇은 그때까지 그들이 무슨 이야기를 나누었는지 잘 기억해낼 수가 없었다. 분명 계속 말은 하고 있었는데도. 스네이프는 한 마디도 하지 않았다. 그는 소파 구석에 구겨져 앉아 찻잔을 뚫어져라 노려보면서, 덤블도어가 그에게 뭐라고 말을 걸 때마다 그 시선을 그대로 덤블도어에게 쏘아보냈다.

“차 잘 마셨다, 그레인저 양. 더 오래 있다 가고 싶은 마음은 굴뚝 같지만, 할 일이 많아서 이만 일어나야겠구나. 스네이프 교수가 남아서 너희 부모님께 사정을 설명하실 거란다.”

스네이프의 뚱한 얼굴은 조금도 놀라지 않은 듯 보였지만, 해리엇은 허마이니를 향해 공포에 질린 눈길을 보내지 않을 수 없었다—그리고 똑같은 공포가 그녀의 친구의 얼굴에서도 그대로 반사되는 것을 보았다.

“어-알겠습니다,” 허마이니가 더듬거렸다. “두 분—두 분은 아마—한동안 안 들어오실 텐데요.”

스네이프는 마치 그것을 두려워했던 사람처럼 이마를 문질렀다.

“세베루스는 필요한 만큼 기다릴 테니 걱정 말아라,” 덤블도어가 대답했다.

그리고 그는 떠났다.

그들은 스네이프를 응시했다. 스네이프는 둘 중 누구도 쳐다보지 않았다.

“그래서?” 그는 무화과나무 화분을 눈빛만으로 시들게 하려는 것처럼 보였다. “달리 할 일이 아무것도 없나?”

“저희는 쇼핑을 가려던 참이었어요.”

“너희 부모님은 어디 계시지?” 스네이프가 허마이니에게 물었다. 마치 그들이 지금 여기 없어서 몹시 나쁜 사람들이라는 투였다.

“일하는 중이세요. 두 분은—두 분은 점심때 집에 들르실 거예요.” 그리고 스네이프가 곧바로 그녀의 머리를 물어뜯으려 들지 않자 약간 더 대담해진 허마이니가 덧붙였다. “해리엇이랑 저는 이미 여러 번 둘이서 외출한 적이 있어요…”

“그때는 너희를 노리는 탈옥수가 없었겠지,” 스네이프는 액체질소 같은 어조로 대꾸했다.

그 뒤를 이은 침묵에도 아슬아슬하게 날이 서 있었다.

“가서 저희 부모님께 전화를 드릴게요,” 허마이니가 기어들어가는 목소리로 말했다.

* * * * *

그레인저 부부는 한눈에 보기에도 혼란스러워 보였고, 말은 하지 않았지만 의심스러운 눈을 하고 있었다. 해리엇은 그들을 탓할 수 없었다. 신뢰를 얻는 데는 덤블도어 교수가 훨씬 더 적합했을 것이다. 왜냐하면 스네이프는 다른 어른 두 사람이 자기를 신뢰하든 말든 1그램도 신경 쓰지 않는다는 것을 너무도 명백히 드러냈기 때문이다. 그가 수단과 방법을 가리지 않고 해리엇을 호그와트로 끌고 갈 생각이라는 것은 분명했다. 그레인저 부부가 상황을 이해하거나 받아들이는 것은 그에게 아무 상관이 없었다.

“흠,” 진이 덤블도어 교수가 남기고 간 편지를 읽으면서 입을 열었다. “노고에는 감사드리지만, 스네이프 교수님, 내일 저녁까지 해리엇을 보살피는 건 저희만으로도 충분해요.”

스네이프의 얼굴에 떠오른 불신의 표정은 깜박이지조차 않았다. 그리고 그는 물러서지도 않았다.

“이 편지에도 내일까지는 해리엇을 우리에게 맡기겠다고 되어 있는데요,” 진은 스네이프 앞에서 다른 사람들처럼 움츠러들지 않았다. “그녀는 완벽하게 안전할 거예요.”

스네이프는 여전히 움직이지 않았다. 다니엘이 크흠, 헛기침을 했다.

“읽어보실래요?” 진이 냉랭한, 틀에 박힌 예의바름으로 물었다.

“고맙지만 됐습니다,” 스네이프가 고마움이라고는 전혀 담기지 않은 말투로 대답했다. “뭐라고 쓰여 있을지 상상할 수 있습니다.” 그는 해리엇과 허마이니가 불쾌한 마법약 재료라도 되는 것처럼 눈을 가늘게 뜨고 응시했다. “너희 둘 다 지팡이를 챙겨가라. 몸에서 떨어뜨리지 말도록.”

“하지만 미성년자—” 허마이니가 입을 떼다 말고, 위험스레 눈을 번쩍이는 스네이프의 기세에 밀려 얼굴을 붉혔다.

“고맙습니다, 교수님.” 진 역시 조금도 고맙지 않은 목소리로 말했다. 오히려 그녀의 목소리는 그를 당장 집에서 쫓아내고 싶다는 것처럼 들렸다. 목소리만으로는 충분치 않았는지, 그녀는 말하면서 동시에 일어났다. “문까지 바래다 드리지요.”

“현관을 못 찾을 만큼 무능력하진 않습니다,” 스네이프가 말했다. 마지막으로 다시 한 번 해리엇을 노려본 다음, 그는 성큼성큼 방 밖으로 사라졌다.

“그러니까,” 현관문이 닫히는 소리가 들린 다음, 다니엘이 말했다. “저 사람이 너희 선생님이라는 거니?”

* * * * *

머글 주택을 나온 후 세베루스는 바로 순간이동을 하지 않았다. 그는 스스로에게 투명마법(Disillusioned)을 걸고 나서, 벽돌과 잔디에 녹아든 채로 기다렸다. 그는 필요하다면 그들을 따라 빌어먹을 연극 구경도 갈 생각이었다. 머글들의 보호란 홍수에 휩쓸린 종이배만큼이나 무가치했다.

마법사건 머글이건 사람들은 빌어먹게도 멍청했다. 아무도 학습이라는 것을 하지 못했다. 삶은 계속되어야 하니까, 하고 그들은 말하지만, 그것은 용기가 아니라 무뎌짐이고, 이기적인 욕심에 불과했다.

그는 아이를 탓하는 대신 다른 모든 사람들을 탓하는 것을 택했다. 그중에서도 특히 덤블도어를.

 

 

 

 


	18. 18장. 디멘터 (The Dementor)

 

 

해리엇은 시리우스 블랙을 증오했다—딱히 그가 볼드모트의 추종자이기 때문은 아니었다. 그가 저주 한 방으로 열세 명이나 죽인 살인자이기 때문도 아니었다. 심지어 그가 그녀를 죽이려고 해서도 아니었다. 시리우스 블랙은 해리엇이 여름방학을 허마이니와 함께 보내지 못하도록 만들었다. 그녀는 그것만으로도 블랙을 다시 감옥에 처넣을 수도 있었다.

하지만 떠나는 날 아침, 허마이니는 그녀를 심각하게 짜증나게 함으로써 헤어지는 걸 조금은 더 쉽게 만들 뻔했다.

“네가 가야 하는 게 맞지,” 허마이니가 사무적인 말투로 말했다. 그녀는 짐 챙겨야 할 목록을 하나씩 확인하면서, 행여나 해리엇이 방학 숙제나 양말 한 짝을 두고 가는 일이 없도록 확실히 하는 중이었다. “만약에 시리우스 블랙이 진짜 너를 노리고 있다면, 덤블도어 교수님이 그렇게 말씀하셨으니 아마 맞을 거야, 그렇다면 호그와트에 있는 게 가장 안전할 테니까.”

“아 그래?” 해리엇은 침대 아래로 손전등을 비췄다. <괴물에 관한 괴물책 (Monster Book of Monsters)>이 어제 그녀의 손가락을 물어뜯으려고 달려들었다가 침대 밑으로 기어들어가 숨었기 때문이다. “그러게. 하긴 볼드모트도 나타났었고 집채만한 바실리스크가 옛날부터 살고 있었던 성에, 시리우스 블랙이 숨어들 수 있을 리 없지.”

“도대체가, 해리엇!” 허마이니가 너무 갑작스럽게 큰 소리를 내는 바람에 해리엇은 깜짝 놀라서 침대 발판에 머리를 쾅 부딪고 말았다. “감옥을 탈출한 미치광이가 너를 죽이려고 하는 마당에, 넌 계속 그렇게 토라져 있기만 할 거니!”

해리엇은 침대 발치에 있던 여분의 운동화 한 짝을 집어들어 트렁크에 던져 넣었다. 그 운동화가 그녀 것인지 허마이니 것인지 모르겠지만 상관없었다. “그래, 미치광이가 내 목숨을 노리는 게 처음 있는 일도 아니고! 그저 매년 한 번씩 빌어먹게 꼬박꼬박 일어났던 일일 뿐이잖아! 근데 넌 마치 내가 가는 게 조금도 아쉽지 않은 것처럼 굴잖아!”

“당연히 아쉽지!” 허마이니가 목록을 적어놓은 종이를 구겨서 쓰레기통을 향해 던졌다—최소한 해리엇은 그녀가 쓰레기통을 겨냥했다고 생각했다. 구겨진 종이는 쓰레기통에서 3피트쯤 떨어진 벽을 치고 떨어져, 열려 있는 그녀의 트렁크 안으로 쏙 들어갔다. “하지만 네가 죽는 것보다는 내가 아쉬운 게 나아!”

허마이니의 얼굴이 벌겋게 달아올랐다. 그녀의 입술이 꽉 다물린 모양새를 보고 해리엇은 그녀가 울음을 터트리기 직전이라는 것을 깨달았다. 해리엇은 갑자기 끔찍한 사람이 된 것 같았다.

“나도 알아.” 그녀가 말했다. “미안해. 나는… 난 이 사람들이 정말 싫어. 이 사람들은 나를 죽이려 드는 걸로 모자라서, 모든 걸 망가뜨려. 내가 더즐리네 집에서 살아야 하는 것도 이 사람들 때문이고, 이제 내가 간신히 제대로 즐거운 방학을 보내보려고 하니까 그것조차 엉망으로 만들고 있어.”

“그래도 지난 여름방학은 위즐리네랑 보냈잖아.” 허마이니가 그녀 옆으로 침대에 주저앉으며 상기시켰다.

“이번 방학은 너랑 보내고 싶었어. 나는 위즐리 가족도 사랑하지만, 내 절친은 너인걸.”

허마이니가 눈을 깜박였다. 그러더니 이번에는 정말로 울음을 터트렸다. 그리고 해리엇에게 달려들어 그녀를 꼭 끌어안았다. 그 다음 순간 해리엇은 욕설을 주워섬기며 벌떡 일어섰다. <괴물에 관한 괴물책>이 그녀의 발목을 물었던 것이다.

두 사람은 매일 편지를 쓰기로 맹세했다. 스스로의 슬리데린스러움에 약간 죄책감을 느끼면서, 해리엇은 마음 약해진 허마이니에게서 로맨스 소설책을 더 보내주겠다는 약속도 받아냈다. 허마이니는 눈을 흘겼지만 그러겠다고 했다.

“진짜진짜 저급한 걸로 보내줘야 해.” 해리엇이 다짐했다.

“저급한 무엇을?” 차갑고 불길한 목소리가 머리를 맞대고 있던 두 사람의 뒤편에서 물어왔다. 두 사람은 펄쩍 뛰어 일어났다. 둘 중 누구도 스네이프가 들어오는 소리를 듣지 못했다. 그는 고양이과 동물처럼 소리를 내지 않고 움직였다.

“어,” 해리엇은 스네이프의 날카롭고 냉소적인 얼굴을 올려다보았다. 그의 예리한 검은 눈이 드릴처럼 파고들어 왔다. 그녀는 <열정의 신부>를 즐겁게 읽었지만, 볼드모트와 바실리스크와 시리우스 블랙을 한꺼번에 상대하는 한이 있어도 스네이프에게 그녀가 로맨스 소설을 읽는다고 인정하지는 않을 것이다. “잡지요?”

“왜 의문형이지?” 스네이프가 빈정대는 표정을 지었다.

“사적인 대화예요.” 해리엇은 결국은 이렇게 말할 수밖에 없었다.

“맞는 말이야.” 진이 문가에서 말했다. 말투는 쾌활했지만, 그녀가 스네이프를 별로 좋아하지 않는 것은 분명해 보였다. “갈 준비 다 했니, 아니면 시간이 좀 더 필요하니?”

“그녀가 시간이 좀 더 필요한지 아닌지는 중요하지 않습니다.” 스네이프가 진에게 말했다. “8시 30분에 데리러 오겠다고 말했지요. 지금은 8시 32분입니다. 포터 양, 짐을 챙겨라.”

“이게 다예요,” 해리엇은 자기 트렁크를 가볍게 걷어차면서 힘없이 말했다. 헤드윅이 새장 안에서 부리를 딱딱거렸다.

“그럼 따라오너라,” 스네이프가 말했다. 그는 머글 옷을 입고 있었기 때문에 늘 하는 대로 옷자락을 휘날리며 걸을 수는 없었지만, 그 걸음걸이는 여전히 일반인들과 달랐다. 드라큘라가 평범하게 바지와 코트를 입어야 한다면 그와 똑같을 것이다.

허마이니는 서글픈 얼굴을 했다. 그녀는 ‘이게 최선이야’라고 말하는 표정을 지으려고 노력하는 듯했지만, 해리엇이 스네이프랑 조금이라도 더 시간을 보내는 것이 즐거울 거라고 스스로 납득하는 데 어려움을 겪고 있는 것 같았다.

진과 다니엘은 해리엇과 허마이니, 스네이프를 따라서 현관까지 나왔다. 스네이프는 곧장 계단을 내려가 잔디밭 위에 서 있었다. 해리엇은 현관에서 조금 더 미적대며 마지막으로 한 번 더 허마이니를 끌어안았다.

허마이니가 해리엇의 뺨에 입을 맞췄다. 해리엇도 허마이니의 뺨에 입을 맞추고, 진에게서 헤드윅의 새장을 받아들었다. 새장을 넘겨주고 나서는 진도 그녀의 뺨에 키스했다. 그러고 나서야 해리엇은 스네이프가 서 있는 계단 아래에 합류했다. 스네이프는 신경이 날카로운 듯 의심스러운 눈길로 주변을 살피고 있었다. 한 손은 코트 안에서 지팡이를 쥐고 있었고, 가늘게 뜨인 눈이 담장 밖의 거리를 아래위로 훑었다.

“지금 꼭 유괴범이나 은행 강도처럼 보이시네요.” 해리엇이 말했다. 그가 돌아서서 그녀를 쏘아보자, 그녀는 덧붙였다. “선생님.”

“한편 너는 퍽도 단정하고 나무랄 데 없는 아이처럼 보이는구나. 뒤로 물러서라, 포터 양.”

“왜 뒤로 물러나요? 우리 이번에는 상관이동(*Applerating) 그거 하지 않나요?”

“이제껏 그 누구도 상관이동을 해본 적이 없다. 그런 것은 존재하지 않으니까. 더 뒤로, 거기 멈춰라.”

“그럼 우린 어떻게—”

그 순간 고막을 터뜨릴 것 같은 쾅, 소리가 들려와 그녀는 깜짝 놀랐다. 그리고 그 직후 뒤따르는 쨍그랑끼익콰직, 소리에 다시 한 번 더 흠칫했다. 그레인저 가의 우체통을 완전히 깔아뭉개며 등장한 3층버스는 보라색이었다. 마법의 페인트일 것이 분명했다. 왜냐하면 세상에 존재할 리가 없는 색조의 보라색이었으니까.

“방금 우체통이 뭐가 어떻게 된 거니?” 진이 물어보는 목소리가 들렸다.

“무,” 해리엇이 간신히 입을 뗐다.

“타라,” 스네이프가 그녀에게 손을 휘저었다.

“아무것도 없는 데서 갑자기 나타나는 버스에요?” 해리엇은 물러서지 않고 물었다.

“그래. 어서 올라타라, 너는 이거 받고.” 마지막 말은 막 문을 열어준 차장을 향한 것이었다. 말을 내뱉음과 동시에 스네이프는 차장 소년에게 해리엇의 트렁크를 떠안겼다. 스네이프가 트렁크와 함께 차장을 뒤로 밀어내고, 해리엇의 팔을 잡아끌어 위로 올려보냈다.

해리엇은 위층으로 올라가며 놀라움 가득한 눈으로 주위를 두리번거렸다. 그녀는 아무것도 없는 곳에서 나타나는 버스에 대해 한 번도 들어본 적이 없었고, 타보는 것은 더더욱 처음이었다. 버스의 좌석은 플라스틱이 아닌 안락의자로 되어 있었다. 승객들은 하나같이 특이해 보였다. 버스에서 특이한 승객들을 만나는 것이 놀랄 일은 아니었지만, 이 버스의 승객들은 모두 핼쑥하게 질린 얼굴을 하고 있는 데다 다들 손수건으로 입을 막고 있다는 것이 독특했다.

“이 사람들 왜 다들 이런 얼굴이에요?” 그녀는 스네이프에게 속삭여 물어보았다. 스네이프는 차장에게 운임을 지불하는 중이었는데, 너무 적대적인 눈빛으로 그를 노려보고 있어서 불쌍한 차장은 그 돈을 받기가 매우 꺼려지는 듯했다. 스네이프에게 표를 건네는 차장의 손이 너무 심하게 떨리는 바람에, 표가 바닥으로 나풀거리며 떨어졌다.

“왜냐하면 이 지긋지긋한 버스의 승객들이기 때문이지.” 스네이프가 말했다. “멀미를 안 하는 체질이길 바란다. 앉아라.” 그가 버스 뒤쪽의 비어있는 안락의자를 향해 지팡이를 휘둘렀다. 그의 손짓이 끝나자 네 번의 둔탁한 소리가 들렸다. 금속에 구멍을 뚫는 소리 같은.

그녀는 자리에 앉았다.

“그 부엉이 꼭 붙잡고 있어라,” 스네이프가 간결하게 말했다.

쾅, 버스가 출발했다. 해리엇은 의자 등받이로 내동댕이쳐졌다. 헤드윅이 날카롭게 울었다. 승객들이 앉아있던 의자들 중 몇 개가 바닥에 나뒹굴었다. 왜소한 늙은 부인 한 사람은 자리에서 떨려 나와 복도를 굴렀다. 스네이프는 처음부터 앉지 않았다. 그는 버스 곳곳에 세워진 금색 기둥을 꽉 붙들고 서 있었다. 그는 벌써 넌더리가 난 듯한 얼굴을 했다.

“무,” 해리엇은 창밖을 멍하니 바라보았다. 보석같이 아름다운 해안가가 빠르게 스쳐지나가고 있었다. 그녀의 주위로 버스는 마치 귀신 들린 물건마냥 덜덜 떨었다. 진동에 이가 다닥다닥 부딪쳤다. 그녀는 자기 명줄이 달린 것처럼 헤드윅의 새장을 꼭 끌어안았다. 성질이 난 헤드윅이 새장 틈으로 부리를 내밀어 그녀의 손가락을 쪼아대었다.

스네이프는 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 그는 해리엇이 옆에 앉아있다는 것을 잊어버린 것처럼 행동했다. 하지만 그녀는 그가 잊어버리지 않았다는 것을 알고 있었다.

독수리를 연상시키는 그의 옆얼굴을 올려다보면서, 그녀는 지난 2년 동안 그가 그녀를 위해 했던 일들을 기억해냈다. 오늘 그녀를 데리러 온 것도 그 연장선일까? 그녀에게 딱딱거리면서 베이비시터 노릇을 하는 것 말고도 방학에 다른 할 일이 있을 텐데.

 _그놈은 네 어미에게 푹 빠져 있었으니까… 그놈이 네가 제일 소중하다고 해주던_ _?_

하필이면 그녀가 페투니아 이모의 말을 떠올린 바로 그 순간에, 스네이프는 그녀를 다시 내려다보기로 결정한 것 같았다.

“뭐냐?” 그가 짜증스럽게 말했다. 창문에 비친 그녀의 얼굴은 갑자기 새빨갛게 달아오르는 바람에 불타오르는 것처럼 보였다.

“이 버스는 대체 뭐죠?” 별것 아닌 것처럼 행동하려고 애쓰며 해리엇은 물었다.

“자석버스(*Knight Bus). 교장선생님은 네가 이것을 이용하는 방법을 알아두면 좋을 거라고 생각하시더군.” 스네이프의 얼굴은 자신은 그 의견에 동의하지 않음을 말보다 더 분명히 드러냈다.

“저는 그 상관 뭐시기가 더 좋은 것 같아요.” 버스가 또 한 번 갑자기 펄쩍 방향을 트는 바람에 그녀는 또 흠칫거렸다. 버스가 왼쪽으로 급커브를 돌아서 그녀의 몸은 오른쪽으로 한껏 쏠렸다. 버스는 이제 요크민스터(Yorkminster) 성당을 지나치고 있었다.

“그것의 명칭은 순간이동이고 상관과는 아무 상관이 없다. 자석버스의 특징은,” 그의 목소리가 한 단계 더 차갑게 가라앉았다. “어디 나타날지를 예측할 수 없다는 것이지.” 버스가 난데없이 급브레이크를 밟았고 그와 동시에 스네이프가 움직였다. 그가 그녀의 어깨를 붙들고 뒤로 밀치지 않았더라면 그녀는 브레이크의 반동으로 튕겨 나가 바닥을 뒹굴었을 것이다.

“무엇이 나올지도 모르고요.” 해리엇은 위층의 누군가가 구토하는 소리를 들으며 말했다.

“운전기사에게 우리는 다음 정류장에서 내릴 거라고 했다.” 스네이프가 말했다. “부엉이 잃어버리지 말아라.”

“안 잃어버려요. 쉬, 괜찮아,” 해리엇이 헤드윅을 다독거렸다. 그녀의 부엉이는 그녀를 비난하는 것처럼 날카롭게 울면서 새장 안을 퍼덕거리며 날아다녔다. “최소한 제 의자는 이리저리 미끄러지지는 않네요. 어째서죠?”

“바닥에 못으로 고정해 두었으니까.”

* * * * *

해리엇은 폭풍우에서 살아남은 사람들이 배에서 내리면서 땅에 입을 맞춘다는 이야기를 들어보았다. 자석버스에서 내려섰을 때 그녀는 마침내 그들이 어떤 기분인지 이해할 수 있었다. 그녀도 호그와트로 통하는 진흙길 위에 입을 맞출 수 있을 것 같았다.

“네 부엉이 조용히 좀 시킬 수 없겠나?” 스네이프가 쏘아붙였다. 헤드윅은 버스에서 내린 다음에도 소리높여 깩깩거리고 있었다.

“헤드윅 잘못이 아니잖아요,” 해리엇이 불같이 대꾸했다.

“내가 그녀의 잘못이라고 했던가?” 스네이프가 위험스러운 말투로 받아쳤다. “나는 그저 네게 그 부엉이를 조용히 시키라고 요구했을 뿐이다.”

“좋아요 그럼,” 해리엇은 헤드윅의 새장을 열었다. 헤드윅은 성난 울음소리를 길게 내뱉고, 날개로 해리엇의 안경을 쳐서 비뚤어트리며 날아올랐다. “미안했어!” 회색빛 구름낀 하늘 저편으로 날아가는 부엉이를 향해 그녀가 소리쳤다.

“새는 네 말을 알아듣지 못한다,” 스네이프가 말했다.

“그러면 제가 어떻게 부엉이를 조용히 시키길 바라셨어요?” 해리엇이 분개해서 물었다.

“혼자서도 알아서 방법을 잘 찾아내더군. 이리 와라. 발밑을 조심하고.” 좋게 해석할 수도 있는 문장을—하나는 칭찬, 다른 하나는 그녀의 안전을 염려하는 말—두 개나 입 밖에 내면서도, 스네이프는 그 문장이 그녀를 모욕하는 것처럼 들리게 했다.

입속으로 투덜거리며, 해리엇은 그를 따라 걸었다. 발이 땅을 디딜 때마다 쩍쩍 달라붙는 소리가 났다. 얼마 전까지 비가 온 듯했다. 아니, 폭우가 쏟아진 것 같았다. 길은 온통 진흙 덩어리로 변해 있었고, 군데군데 살풍경하게 고인 물이 구름을 비추었다. 진회색 하늘은 지평선과 맞닿아서 형체를 알 수 없게 뭉개져 보였다. 호그와트 성의 첨탑에서 구름이 길게 늘어졌다. 해리엇의 운동화는 진흙얼룩으로 더러웠고 물기를 먹은 청바지가 무겁게 느껴졌다.

“꾸물거리지 말아라,” 스네이프가 어깨 너머로 그녀를 부리부리 노려보며 쏘아붙였다.

“이 위에서 걷기 힘들어서 그래요.” 해리엇이 말했다. “신발이 벗겨질 것 같다구요.” _그리고 제 다리는 당신처럼 길지 않아요_ _._

스네이프는 한숨을 푹 쉬고 걸음을 멈춰 그녀를 기다렸다. 다시 걷기 시작했을 때 그의 걸음걸이는 훨씬 더 느려져 있었다. 느릿느릿한 움직임이 그의 심기를 거스르는 듯했지만. 하지만 그의 심기를 거스르지 않는 게 뭐 있기는 하던가?

“왜 이렇게 서둘러야 해요?” 그녀가 물었다.

“너를 노리는 살인범의 존재를 벌써 잊어버린 거냐?” 되쏘는 그의 말에, 그녀는 잘못된 순서에 샐러맨더 피를 집어넣어버린 네빌이 된 것 같은 기분을 느꼈다.

해리엇은 한숨을 쉬었다. “아뇨,” 그녀는 조그맣게 중얼거렸다. 왜 스네이프는 보통 사람처럼 질문에 그냥 대답해줄 수 없는 걸까?

페투니아 이모는 정말 정신이 나간 게 틀림없다. 스네이프가 해리엇을 좋아할 거라고 생각하다니.

차가운, 호의적이지 않은 바람이 나무 사이를 뚫고 나와 길을 건너갔다. 그녀는 몸을 부르르 떨며 손을 바람막이 주머니에 집어넣었다. 자석버스에서 내렸을 때부터 공기는 차갑고 축축하고 끈적끈적했다. 하지만 바깥에서 오랫동안 걷다 보니 추위가 더 심하게 느껴지는 것 같았다. 추위는 옷 속에까지 파고들어 오는 듯했고, 공기 중의 진흙 냄새가 입 안에서도 느껴졌다.

그녀는 갑자기 기분이 이상해지는 것을 느꼈다. 무언가 가슴 위를 짓누르는 것처럼, 심장을 쥐어짜 더 빨리 뛰게 만드는 것처럼. 그녀는… 무서웠다…?

눈을 깜박거리며, 그녀는 주변의 나무들을 살펴보았다. 숲은 길가에 더욱 가까이 다가와 있었고 나무들은 비에 젖어 검었다. 숲은 고요하고 깊었다. 그녀는 한 번도 숲에서 두려움을 느낀 적이 없었다. 1학년 때, 겁쟁이 2인조—드레이코 말포이와 팡(Fang)—와 함께 한밤중에 이 숲을 걸을 때도 마찬가지였다. 시리우스 블랙이 이 숲 어딘가에 숨어 있을까? 그래서 그녀의 생존본능이 경고라도 하는 중일까?

“길을 벗어나지 말고,” 스네이프의 목소리는 날카롭게 긴장해 있었다. “더 빨리 걸어라.”

해리엇은 좀 더 성큼성큼 걸으려고 시도하다가 잘못해서 그에게 진흙을 한 무더기 튀기고 말았다. 그의 코트에 진흙이 묻었는데도 그가 아무 말도 하지 않아서, 그녀는 더욱 불안해졌다. 그들 앞에 펼쳐진 길은 안개가 너무 짙게 끼어 있어서, 세상의 끝을 보는 것 같았다. 저 안에 들어가면 깎아지른 절벽 끝에 아무것도 없을 것처럼.

“혹시 그 사람이—시리우스 블랙이—”

“아니다,” 스네이프가 말했다. 그리고 그는 복잡한 동작으로 지팡이를 휘둘렀다. 아무렇게나 움직이는 것 같지만 또 완전히 그렇지는 않은, 아주 느린 곡을 연주하는 오케스트라 지휘자 같은 몸짓으로. 안개를 뚫고 그녀는 호그와트의 정문이 천천히 열리는 것을 볼 수 있었다. 철창의 검은색이 안개 속으로 번져나왔다.

너무 추웠다. 평생 느껴보지 못한 추위였다. 추워서 몸을 움직이기가 힘들었다. 그녀는 계속 걸으려고 이를 악물었지만 걸음을 뗄 수가 없었다. 무언가 검은 것이 그녀의 머리 위를 뒤덮는 듯했다. 천천히 물에 가라앉는 것처럼, _추워 추워 추워_ … 그리고 누군가 비명을 지르고 있었다. 멀찍이서, 가느다랗게 들려오는, 공포에 질린 비명소리. 해리엇까지 덩달아 공포에 떨게 만드는 소리였다… 그녀는 당장 달려가서 돕고 싶었다. 하지만 몸이 움직이지 않았다… 모든 것이 새까맣고 너무 멀리 있었다. 주위에는 온통 추위뿐이었다, 바로 여기, 이렇게 가까이…

  

* * * * *

해리엇은 삐걱대는 가죽 소파에 드러누운 상태로 정신을 차린 다음에야 본인이 기절했었다는 것을 깨달았다. 낯선 천장은 어둡고 먼지투성이였다. 방 안에서는 차갑고 건조한 돌 냄새가 났다.

여긴 어떻게 왔지? 그녀는 눈을 비비기 위해 손을 올렸다가 안경을 치고 말았다. 얼굴은 축축하고 끈적거렸다. 몸에 힘이 들어가지 않았고 온몸이 가늘게 떨렸다.

그녀는 간신히 몸을 일으켜 누군가 덮어준 담요를 걷었다. 옆방에서 무언가 덜그덕거리는 소리가 났다. 일어서려고 해보았지만, 온몸이 욱신거려서 다시 소파에 주저앉아야만 했다.

누군가 방으로 들어서는 발소리가 들려서 눈을 떠보니, 스네이프였다. 그는 아직도 머글 옷을 입고 있었다. 코트도 벗지 않은 상태였다. 앞섶이 온통 진흙으로 얼룩덜룩했다. 그의 뺨에까지 진흙이 튀어 있었다. 그는 찻주전자와 여러 개의 유리병과 단지들이 올라가 있는 쟁반을 들고 들어왔다.

“어떻게 된 거예요?” 입 안에서는 혀가 퉁퉁 부어있는 것처럼 느껴졌다.

“네가 기절했지,” 스네이프가 퉁명스럽게 대답했다. 그가 소파 옆 테이블에 쟁반을 거칠게 내려놓으면서 그 위에 놓여있던 잡동사니들이 덜그럭거렸다.

“왜요?”

“안경 벗어라,” 대답 대신 그가 말했다.

해리엇은 불손한 말대꾸 한 번 하지 않고 시키는 대로 했다. 그건 오로지 조금 전 일어난 일 때문에 심하게 동요한 상태였기 때문이다. 그녀는 이제껏 살아오면서 한 번도 기절해본 적이 없었다.

스네이프가 가까이 다가서서 소파 옆에 무릎을 꿇었다. 그는 조심스럽게 그녀의 눈 주위로 손을 올렸다. 그 주변의 피부가 찢어지기 쉬운 휴지조각이라도 되는 것처럼. 그리고 그가 들어올린 지팡이 끝의 밝은 빛을 향해 눈을 깜박여보라고 했다.

“됐다,” 짧은 검사 끝에 그가 재빨리 몸을 뒤로 물렸다. 그 일을 해치워 버려서 대단히 안도했다는 듯이. “기분이 얼마나 안 좋지?”

“심한 독감에 걸렸던 것 같아요.” 그녀는 더듬더듬 다시 안경을 찾아 썼다. “제가 왜 기절한 거죠?”

스네이프는 작은 도자기 잔 안에 초록색 가루 같은 것을 집어넣어 섞고 있었다. 그리고 찻주전자를 들어 정체불명의 갈색 액체를 그 안에 따랐다. 그녀는 그것이 무엇이든 진흙을 연상시키는 맛이 아니기만을 바랐다. 진흙이라면 이제 끔찍했다.

그는 그녀를 보지 않고 찻잔을 내밀었다. “마셔라.”

해리엇은 조심스럽게 냄새를 맡아보았다. 그것은 마치… 초콜릿 향? 한 모금 마셔보니 초콜릿이 맞았다. 굉장히 진하고 부드러운 핫초콜릿이었다. 박하와 계피 향이 살짝 났다. 그녀는 몸이 따뜻해지는 것을, 마음이 조금씩 안정되는 것을 느꼈다.

“고맙습니다.” 그녀가 말했다. 스네이프는 대답하지 않았다.

“제가 왜 기절한 거죠?” 그녀는 다시 한 번 물었다. 이번에는 훨씬 더 안정적인 목소리가 나왔다.

“전부 다 마셔라,” 스네이프는 그녀의 질문이 전혀 다른 내용이었던 것처럼 대답했다.

“제가 왜 기절한 거죠?” 그녀는 되풀이했다.

“오늘 아침에 제대로 아침식사를 했는지 기억하나?” 그는 여전히 그녀에게서 등을 돌린 채 쟁반을 정리하고 있었다.

“전 더즐리네 집에서도 밥은 잔뜩 굶어봤지만 기절한 적은 한 번도—”

스네이프가 테이블 위에 놓여 있던 단지를 하나 쳐냈다. 그것은 돌바닥으로 떨어져 산산조각이 났다. 그는 돌아서서 조각난 단지를 노려보았다. 그의 얼굴은, 마치 그 안의 뼈가 갑자기 몽땅 돌로 변해버린 것처럼, 딱딱하게 보였다.

“어쩌면 네가 나이가 들면서 체질이 변했는지도 모르지,” 그가 말했다. 그 목소리는 여느 때보다 더 차갑고 거리감 있게 느껴졌다. 그는 지팡이를 휘둘러 조그만 단지의 잔해를 치웠다.

“추웠어요.” 해리엇은 끈덕지게 말을 이었다. 그녀는 핫초콜릿이 든 잔을 동그랗게 말아 쥐고, 그 도자기에서 느껴지는 따뜻함이 피부를 지나 그녀의 피를 덥혀주기를 기대했다. “그리고 저는 비명소리를 들었어요.”

스네이프는 짧게 한 번 숨을 들이쉬었다. 그는 쟁반 위에 남아있는 단지들을 똑바로 하기 위해 손을 뻗었다. 어찌 보면 그것에 의지해서 서 있는 사람처럼 보일 정도였다.

“나는 아무 비명도 듣지 못했다.” 그는 얼음장 같은 목소리로 대꾸했다.

“여자 목소리였어요.” 스네이프의 목소리는 왠지 그녀가 목소리를 떨고 싶게 만들었다. “마치—그 소리는 마치—”

 _마치 누군가 그녀를 죽이려고 하는 것처럼_ _,_ 한 조각의 확신을 담아 그녀는 생각했다. 갑자기 추위가 돌아오는 것 같아서 그녀는 다시 핫초콜릿을 한 모금 마셨다. 추위는 그녀의 안에서 올라오는 것 같았다. 그녀는 자신의 안을 점령하려 드는 검은색 추위를 상상했다. 너무 깊어서 밑바닥이 보이지 않는 고인 물 같은 검은색을.

스네이프는 창밖을 응시하고 있었다. 비는 오지 않았지만 하늘은 여전히 우중충했다. 두꺼운 구름 사이를 뚫고 들어오는 햇빛은 희뿌옇고 차가워 보였다. 그는 그녀를 돌아보지 않았다.

“포터 양. 디멘터에 대해서 들어본 적이 있나?”

“없어요.” 해리엇이 딱 잘라 대답했다.

“그것들은…” 스네이프는 말끝을 흐렸다. 그는 여전히 창밖을 응시하고 있었다. 한순간 해리엇은 그가 정말로 자신이 여기 있다는 사실을 잊어버린 것 같다고 생각했다.

“네가 기절한 것은 그것들 때문이다.” 그가 말했다. 다시 평소의 스네이프 같은 목소리였다. “초콜릿을 전부 마셔라.”

그리고 그는 방을 나갔다. 옆방으로 들어가서는 문을 닫았다. 해리엇만 이곳에 남겨둔 채로.

그녀는 조심스럽게 소파에서 몸을 일으켜 보았다. 곧바로 다시 쓰러질 것 같지는 않아서, 휘청이는 걸음걸이로 창가로 향했다. 창밖으로 그녀는 어둡게 경사진 언덕과 검게 드러난 숲의 윤곽을 볼 수 있었다. 나머지 세상은 안개에 먹혀 있었다.

그녀는 잠자코 초콜릿을 마시며, 땅 위로 구름 같은 안개가 일렁이는 것을 지켜보았다. 그리고 비명을 지르던 여자 목소리를 생각했다. 그 목소리를 떠올릴 때마다 엄습하는 차가움은 초콜릿으로는 녹일 수 없었다.

 

* * * * *

술을 마실 수 있다면 좋았을 텐데 하고 생각했던 날들은 많고 많았다. 하지만 그렇게 느꼈던 매 순간이, 그가 술을 마셔서는 안 된다는 새로운 증거가 되어주었다. _이럴 때는 정말로 빌어먹을 술 한잔 할 수 있었으면 소원이 없겠군_ , 이라고 생각했던 날들을 세어보면, 그것만으로도 알콜중독 판정을 받기에 충분할 것이다.

_— “저는 비명소리를 들었어요. 여자 목소리였어요. 마치—”_

그는 그 목소리가 누구일지 짐작할 수 있었다.

그는 50마리의 디멘터들 가운데 서 있을 때와 비슷한 추위를 느꼈다. 소녀가 기절해서 오클루먼시에 필요한 집중력을 놓쳐버렸던 순간보다 더 으슬으슬했다. 오클루먼시를 사용하는 동안에는 디멘터의 영향력에서 자유로울 수 있었다. 하지만 의식을 잃은 소녀를 안아들고 호그와트까지 걸어오는 동안, 릴리가 그를 혐오하던 그 몇 년 동안 본 그녀의 얼굴이 그의 의식 속 빈 공간을 모조리 잠식했다. 비명을 지르는 여자를 기억한다고 소녀는 말했다—한 아이가 의식을 잃게 할 만큼 끔찍한 기억.

밀어넣어라—걸어잠가—제거해—

하지만 이번에는 그럴 수가 없었다. 평소의 오클루먼시가 마법으로 만들어내는 불이었다면, 지금은 머글 방식으로 담뱃불을 붙이려고 시도하는 기분이었다. 성냥을 들고 있는 손이 금단증상으로 떨려서 제대로 불을 붙일 수 없는 알콜중독자처럼, 그의 시도는 계속해서 실패했다.

_—“토비아스, 나쁜 버릇을 또 하나 배워 왔나 보지? 이건 술 마시는 것보다 돈이 더 들려는지, 덜 들려는지 모르겠네. 이제 여자한테만 손대면 되려나? 그게 분명 제일 비싸게 들 텐데.”_

빌어먹을, 엿같은 디멘터.

그는 손을 뻗어 닿는 곳에 있는 단지를 하나 집어들었다. 손바닥에 꼭 들어맞는 크기였다. 누군가 그에게 선물한 것일 수도, 직접 산 것일 수도 있었다. 그는 난롯가를 향해 단지를 내던졌다. 바닥에 부딪혀 깨진 조각들을 부츠 굽으로 가루가 될 때까지 밟았다. 그리고 다른 하나를 이번에는 거울을 향해 집어 던졌다. 그의 키만큼 길쭉한 거울과 단지가 함께 와장창 부서지는 소리가 뼛속까지 메아리쳤다. 쇄골 부근이 뻐근했다.

그는 누군가에게 크루시아투스 저주를 날리고 싶었다. 그 저주를 사용할 때 느껴지는, 전류가 혈관을 타고 흐르는 기분을 느끼고 싶었다. 안에서부터 그를 파괴하면서 또한 그에게 힘을 부여하는 그 전류를. 누군가의 얼굴이 고통으로 일그러지는 것을 보고 싶었다. 누군가의 비명을 들으며 가슴 속을 흥분과 패닉으로 가득 채우고 싶었다. 상대가 땅바닥에서 몸부림칠 때 제 팔다리도 같이 저릿해지는 그 아픔을 느끼고 싶었다. 어둠의 마법은 술, 담배, 오입질보다 더 비쌀까, 덜 비쌀까?

더. 그것은 다른 모든 악덕보다 더 비싼 대가를 치러야 하는 악덕이었다.

옆방으로 이어지는 문을 무언가 톡 톡 두드렸다. 저 방 어딘가에 소녀를 남겨두고 나왔었다.

그는 산산이 부서진 거울 조각들이 바닥에 흩어져 있는 것을 내려다보았다. 그중 몇 조각을 또 가루가 되도록 밟았다.

제기랄. 혹시 음소거 마법을 걸어두는 걸 깜박했던가?

그는 깨진 조각들을 치워버리고 얼굴에 다시 엄격한 무표정을 덧씌웠다. 오랜 습관 덕에 별로 노력도 필요 없었다. 오클루먼시가 야기하는 무감각이, 어깨 너머로 망토를 두르는 것만큼 자연스럽게 그를 에워쌌다.

그는 문을 벌컥 잡아당겼다. 소녀는 문 앞에서 눈을 깜박였지만, 놀란 것 같지는 않았다. 그녀는 조심스럽게 그를 올려다보고 있었다. 두꺼운 안경알 때문에 눈이 작아 보였다. 그녀가 안경을 벗었을 때, 릴리의 눈과 닮았으면서도 전혀 다른 그 눈에 그는 심하게 동요했었다. 모양과, 그 색깔은—완벽하게 똑같았다. 하지만 소녀의 가냘픈 얼굴 위에서 그 눈은 훨씬 커다랗게 보였다. 눈이 내보이는 감정도, 전혀 달랐다.

“뭔가 부서지는 소리를 들은 것 같아서요.” 그녀가 말했다.

문을 열자마자 잔뜩 겁을 주어 꼼짝 못 하게 할 생각이었건만, 딴데 정신을 팔고 있었다. 오늘 그는 완전히 엉망이었다, 망할. 고작 열세 살짜리 계집애—비참한 어린 시절과, 제대로 기억도 못하는 끔찍한 과거와, 선명한 녹색 눈동자를 가진 계집애 하나가, 의표를 찌르는 바람에.

“그래서?” 그는 비웃는 표정을 지어볼까 했지만 그럴 기분이 아니라 그만두었다.

소녀는 입을 열었다가, 다시 닫으며 어깨를 으쓱였다. “디멘터가 뭐예요?” 그녀가 아까와 똑같은 어조로 물었다.

“도서관에 가서 알아서 조사해 보도록.” _그레인저 양과 친구라면 도서관 카탈로그를 어떻게 검색하는지 정도는 알겠지_. “하지만 우선, 네 방에 짐을 풀고.” 그가 그녀의 뒤쪽을 가리켰다.

“디멘터는 어디서 나타난 거죠?” 그녀가 집요하게 물었다.

“아즈카반에서 시리우스 블랙을 찾기 위해 나왔지,” 그가 냉담하게 대답했다. “시리우스 블랙이 널 찾아다닌다고 하니, 그것들도 네가 가는 곳에 따라오기로 결정한 모양이다.”

“그래서 그 디멘터가 대체 뭔데요?” 그녀는 혼란스러운 얼굴로 캐물었다.

질문을 못 들은 척, 그는 복도로 나가는 문을 열었다. “네 방은 이쪽이다.” 그가 뒤돌아보지도 않고 문밖으로 성큼 나서자 소녀는 짜증난 듯 한숨을 푹 내쉬었지만, 잠시 후 그의 뒤를 타박타박 따라오는 소리가 들렸다.

“이쪽은 그러면 선생님 방이에요?”

그는 그 질문에도 대답하지 않았다. 그리고 덤블도어가 남은 여름방학 기간 동안 소녀에게 배정한 방의 문을 열었다. 세베루스가 수 년 전부터 자질구레한 옛날 물건들을 보관하는 방으로 쓰던 곳이었다. 방 안의 잡동사니들을 잠시 그의 거처로 옮기고 이 방을 쓸 만한 침실로 단장하는 것은 어렵지 않았다. 페투니아 더즐리의 악의적인 방치 하에 자란 아이를 납득시킬 만한 방의 기준은 그리 높지 않을 것이라고, 그는 방 구석구석의 거미줄을 치우면서 생각했었다. 그러면서도 그는 슬리데린 기숙사의 남는 침대를 들여와 낡은 티가 나지 않도록 수선하고, 스태프룸에서 안락의자를 하나 밀반출하고, 위층 복도에서 태피스트리 몇 개와 액스민스터(Axminster) 마법 융단 하나를 슬쩍했다. 그것들을 하나씩 옮기는 동안에도 그는 자신이 지극히 바보 같은 짓을 하고 있다고 느꼈다. 특히나 적당히 구색을 갖춘 방을 둘러보면서, 이 정도면 아이가 좋아할까 생각하는 자신을 발견했을 때는 더더욱. 그러고 나서 그는 아이가 제 친구와 함께 하는 방학을 망쳐야 하는 자신을 혐오하는 스스로를 경멸하면서 저녁 시간을 보냈다. 그녀의 방학을 망치는 것은 그가 아니었다, 빌어먹을. 시리우스 블랙이 망친 것이다. 그는 그저 아이를 보호하려고 하는 것뿐이었다. 그렇다고 그 녀석이 고마워하기라도 하는가? 천만에. 그는 아이가 행복하든 말든 신경 쓰지 않아야 마땅했다. 그저 그녀가 살아만 있으면 되었다.

하지만 그것이 사실이라면 작년 여름 페투니아에게서 그녀를 데려오지도 않았을 것이다. 아이를 더즐리 가로 돌려보내는 대신, 그녀가 호그와트에서 여름을 날 수 있도록 덤블도어를 설득하지도 않았을 것이다. 불만에 가득 찬 열세 살짜리 계집애의 베이비시터 노릇을 하기 위해 그의 소중한 휴가를 반납하지도 않았을 것이다.

소녀의 트렁크는 여전히 그의 주머니 안에 있었다. 코트를 벗는 것을 깜박한 탓이다. 코트는 조금 전 기절한 아이를 진흙탕에서 건져 올려 안아 들고 언덕길을 올라오는 바람에 형편없이 더러워져 있었다.

그녀는 무게가 전혀 느껴지지 않았다. 그녀가 그처럼 빠르고 가볍게 날 수 있는 것은 새처럼 뼛속이 텅 비어있기 때문이 아닐까 싶을 정도로.

“너는 오늘부터 이 안에서 생활하면 된다.” 그는 주머니에서 축소된 상태의 트렁크를 꺼냈다. 손바닥에 꼭 들어맞는 크기였다. “교장선생님은 네가 성 안을 자유롭게 돌아다녀도 된다고 하셨지만, 그 특권을 남용하다가는 특권을 잃게 될 거다. 잠긴 문을 보면, 부디 네 타고난 그리핀도르스러운 문제아 본능을 억누르도록 노력하고 억지로 열지 말도록.”

소녀는 15세기에 만들어진 우주수(Yggdrasil) 태피스트리를 살펴보는 중이었다. 거대한 나무의 위쪽 가지들은 하늘을 끌어안고 있었다. 하지만 그의 마지막 말에 그녀는 그를 노려보기 위해 돌아섰다. 그처럼 작달막한 아이에게서 나오는 것치고는 제법 매서운 도끼눈이었다.

“좋아요,” 소녀는 불퉁하게 대답했다. “성 밖에 나가도 되나요?”

“안 된다.” 물론 덤블도어는 소녀가 성 밖으로도 자유롭게 나다닐 수 있게 해주라고 말했다. 덤블도어는 그녀가 여름방학을 즐겁게 보내기를 원했으니까. 세베루스는 그런 것 따위는 신경 쓰지 않았다. 신경이 쓰이더라도 무시할 수 있었다. 대체로는. 어차피 정문 밖에 맴도는 디멘터 무리를 생각하면, 성 안에 틀어박혀 있는 게 더 즐거울지도 모른다.

“그건 완전 불공평해요!” 그녀는 모처럼 제 나이의 어린애다운 말투로 불평했다.

“시리우스 블랙도 분명 똑같은 말을 되뇌고 있겠지.” 그는 아이의 트렁크를 공중에 던지고 축소 마법을 되돌렸다. 원래 크기로 돌아온 트렁크가 돌바닥으로 떨어지며 굉음을 내도록. “네가 밖으로 나오지 않아서 그 역시 너만큼이나 분통이 터질 거다.”

“호그와트는 안전한 줄 알았는데요.” 그녀의 말투만 들어서는 그 말이 진심인지 아니면 비꼬려는 시도인지 파악하기 힘들었다. 비꼬려는 시도였다면 실패였다. 비꼼에 필요한 양의 오만함을 끌어모으기 힘들 만큼 그가 그녀의 기를 꺾어놓은 탓일지도 모른다.

“아즈카반 감옥도 원칙적으로는 탈출 불가능한 곳이지.” 그는 대답했다.

그녀는 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. 그 찌푸린 얼굴은 심통이 났다기보다 생각에 잠긴 듯했다. 그녀는 아무 말도 하지 않았다.

그는 한동안 소녀를 관찰했다. 그녀가 걱정을 하고 있다면 겉으로는 티가 나지 않았다. 세베루스는 이용해 먹을 수 있는 감정을 감지하는 것에 뛰어난 편이었으므로, 그가 알아챌 수 없다면 그녀의 불안은 아직 틀이 잡히지 않아서 완전히 숨길 수 있는 단계라고 추측할 수밖에 없었다. 얼굴이 창백하긴 했지만 그건 디멘터와 맞닥뜨린 탓이었다. 하지만 커다란 안경과 부스스한 머리 때문에 얼굴이 제대로 드러나지 않아서 그가 감정을 읽어내지 못하는 것일 수도 있었다. 아무리 제임스 포터를 닮아 고집불통인 아이라고 해도, 대량살인마가 탈옥까지 해가며 자기를 해치려고 하는 마당에 마냥 낙관적이기만 할 거라고는 생각할 수 없었다.

“호그와트는 다른 어느 곳보다 안전하다.” 마침내 그가 말했다.

“그래요,” 그녀가 생각에 잠긴 채 대꾸했다. “그래도 완벽하게 안전하지는 않은 거죠?”

완벽하지는 않았다. 그런 척 해봐야 좋을 것도 없을 것이다. “완벽하게 안전한 곳은 아무 데도 없지.”

어처구니없게도, 그 말이 그녀를 안심시킨 듯했다. 바디랭귀지가 좀 더 부드러워졌다. 마침내 듣고 싶었던 말을 들었다는 듯이. 대체 어떻게 하면 그가 방금 한 말을 듣고 싶었을지 이해할 수 없지만, 어쨌든 그랬다.

“맞아요,” 그녀의 목소리는 단단했다. 눈매와 마찬가지로, 제 몸집에 비해서 놀랍도록 강한 말투였다.

“이 방을 나설 때는 언제든 나에게 보고해라,” 그는 이 콩알만한 용기의 발현을 무시하며 이어 말했다. “직접. 부엉이에게 쪽지를 들려 보내는 걸로는 안 된다. 만약 내가 바쁘거나 자리에 없다면, 너는 나와 직접 대화할 수 있을 때까지 방 안에 얌전히 있는 거다. 알아들었나?”

도끼눈이 돌아왔다. “알았어요,” 소녀가 투덜거렸다.

그는 돌아서려다 말고 몸을 멈췄다.

“또 한 가지 알아둬야 할 점은—여름방학 기간에 네가 일으킨 말썽을 일일이 기억할 만큼 내가 기억력이 좋다는 거다. 학기가 시작하고 나서 지난 말썽들에 대한… 적절한… 벌칙을 소급해서 계산하는 버릇이 있다는 것도.”

그녀는 그를 멀거니 바라보았다. 그 표정은 그를 제법 즐겁게 해주었다. 그에게 유머 감각이라는 것이 있었다면 그는 이 순간을 만끽할 수도 있었을 것이다.

“그럼 정리하고 쉬어라,” 그는 그녀가 혼자서 아픔을 삭이도록 놓아두고, 그 자신의 아픔을 되새김질하기 위해 떠났다.

 

 

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *1. 해리엇이 잘못 말한 Apparating vs. Applerating: '사과(apple)이동'이라고 하면 순간이동과 너무 음이 달라질 것 같아서 '상관이동'으로 옮겼습니다.
> 
> *2. Knight Bus의 어원은 Pottermore에서 롤링이 밝힌 바에 따르면 1) 머글들의 야간버스(night bus)에서 음차해온 말장난이고 2) 기사(Knight)처럼 등장해 교통편이 필요한 사람들을 구해주는 버스라는 뜻입니다. 찾아보니 한국어판에서는 2번 뜻으로 구조버스라고 옮긴 것 같던데, 여기서는 일단 좌석버스랑 음이 비슷한 '자석버스' 정도로 번역해놓고 오갈데없는 마녀/마법사들을 자석처럼 끌어당긴다는 설정이라고 우겨볼까 합니다.
> 
> *3. 요크민스터(Yorkminster)는 영국의 요크 시에 있는 대성당으로, '민스터' 자체가 성당이란 뜻이어서 '요크 대성당'이라고 하는 게 맞지만 고유명사 느낌의 단어라 일단 그냥 옮겨둡니다. 요크 대성당은 영국 성공회에서 교회의 수장인 캔터베리 대주교의 뒤를 이어 두 번째로 높은 요크 대주교구가 있는 곳입니다. 성당 자체도 북부 유럽에서는 가장 큰 축에 속한다고 합니다.
> 
> *4. 액스민스터(Axminster)는 영국 남서부에 위치한 데번(Devon) 주의 소도시로, 18세기 이래 융단 직조로 이름을 떨쳤던 곳입니다. 이곳에서 생산하는 종류의 융단을 액스민스터라고 부른다고 합니다.


	19. 19장. 기억의 힘 (The Power of Memory)

 

 

해리엇은 허마이니에게 먼저 편지를 쓰고 싶지 않았다. 지금 편지를 쓰면, 방학 동안 자기가 반항할 때마다 스네이프가 벌점을 차곡차곡 적립해두었다가 9월 1일이 되자마자 그리핀도르에서 백만 점을 깎을 궁리를 하고 있다고 불평을 늘어놓지 않을 수 없었는데, 그렇게 써서 보내면 허마이니는 그저 선생님 앞에서 얌전히 굴라고, 성질부리면 안 된다고 잔소리나 할 것이 뻔했다. 허마이니는 아마 성 밖 출입금지령에도 찬성할 것이다. 그래서 해리엇은 그냥 허마이니가 먼저 편지를 쓸 때까지 기다리기로 했다. 그럼 최소한 그 편지의 내용에 맞춰 답장을 쓰면 되니까.

그녀는 방 안을 둘러보았다. 자신만의 방을 갖고 싶다는 생각을 했던 게 바로 어제 아침이었다. 슬리데린 지하 던전에 있는 방을 갖고 싶다는 말은 아니었지만. 그녀가 바라는 방은 엄마와 아빠가 함께 사는 집에 있는, 그들이 그녀를 위해 사준 물건들로 꾸며진 방이었다.

그래도 이 방도 나쁘지 않았다. 한쪽 벽에는 바깥쪽으로 우묵하게 파인 벽감(壁龕)이 있고, 그 위로 아치형 창문이 나 있었다. 창 아래쪽 붙박이 석조벤치에는 낡은 벨벳 쿠션이 놓여 있었다. 짙은 녹색의 휘장과 시트가 감싸고 있는 침대는 아마 슬리데린 기숙사에 있던 것으로 보였다. 벽걸이 나무 그림에서는 바람에 이파리가 흔들릴 때마다 사락거리는 소리가 났다.

해리엇은 흙투성이 옷을 갈아입고 나서, 점심 먹기 전까지 도서관에서 디멘터가 무엇인지 찾아보면서 시간을 보냈다.

도서관 문은 한쪽이 잠겨 있었지만, 다른 쪽 문은 잡아당기자 열렸다. 그녀는 핀스 부인이 언제나 앉아있던 자리, 도서대출대 뒤에 앉아있으리라고 예상했지만, 그 책상은 비어 있었고 그 위의 램프도 꺼져 있었다. 도서관은 전체적으로 어두컴컴했다. 높다란 창문의 불투명한 유리를 통해 들어오는 햇빛 말고는 다른 조명이 없었기 때문이다. 작년 크리스마스 밤에 허마이니와 함께 여기 와서 바실리스크의 존재를 알아냈던 것이 떠올랐다. 오늘은 그때보다 좀 덜 오싹했다. 그래도 여전히 그림자 속에서 책들이 저절로 부스럭거리는 느낌, 마치 책들이 살아 숨쉬는 듯한 느낌은 맘에 들지 않았다.

“디멘터라,” 입속으로 중얼거리며, 그녀는 카탈로그 카드가 보관된 곳으로 향했다.

처음 꺼낸 책에는 먼지가 뽀얗게 쌓여 있어서, 그녀가 만진 자리에 지문이 선명하게 남을 정도였다. 책장은 양피지였지만 크기가 제각각이라 책 가장자리가 삐뚤빼뚤했다. 책에 달린 걸쇠를 풀고 책장을 넘기자, 갈라지는 듯 찌지직 소리가 났다. 찾던 정보가 있는 위치로 책을 펼쳤을 때, 그녀는 펄럭이는 검은 망토에 해골 팔과 손가락이 달려 있는 삽화를 마주했다. 얼굴은 후드 안에 깊숙이 감춰져 있었다. 흑백의 잉크로 그려진 삽화는 두 페이지에 걸쳐 있었다.

그녀는 후드 아래의 어둠을 가만히 응시했다. 그리고 천천히 페이지를 넘겼다.

- _디멘터의 기원은 알려져 있지 않다_ , 필기체로 쓰인 양피지 위의 문장은 이렇게 시작했다.

- _…역사는 전설이 되고, 전설이 신화가 되고, 그 신화조차 잊힌 지 오래. 혹자는 그것이 마법으로 창조된 존재라고 믿는다. 디멘터라는 존재를 의식적으로 생각하고 싶은 마법사들은 거의 없을 것임에도 불구하고. 이 존재를 쫓을 수 있는 수단 역시 마법이 유일하다. 마법적 힘을 가지지 못한 생물들은 디멘터를 상대로 자신을 방어할 수 없다. 디멘터의 사악한 힘은 짐승과 인간을 막론하고 영향을 미친다. 영혼을 가졌든 가지지 않았든, 모든 살아있는 생물은 디멘터의 절대악이 불러오는 효과를 느낀다고 알려져 있다…_

“정말,” 저절로 동요하는 마음을 가라앉히려 애쓰며, 해리엇은 중얼거렸다. “얼른 본론으로 좀 들어가지?”

- _…그것의 힘은 살아있는 모든 것에게서 생기를 빼앗아가고, 의식이 있는 모든 것에게서 좋은 기억을 빨아들이며, 그래서 그 앞에 오직 깊고 깊은 절망과 비참함, 공포만을 남긴다. 디멘터와 마주하는 것은 한 사람의 심장에 자리한 가장 암울한 슬픔을 마주하는 것이다. 디멘터와 만난다는 것은 한 사람의 인생 최악의 날을 다시 경험하는 것이다. 디멘터를 안다는 것은 두려움을 안다는 것이다._

그녀는 잉크가 번져 있는 책장을 가만히 뚫어지게 쳐다보았다. 이해가 갈 것 같으면서도 동시에 혼란스러웠다. 이 책이 말하는 게… 자신이 이해한 그대로일까? 그녀는 그 부분을 다시 한 번 읽었다. 한 사람의 인생 최악의 날을 다시 경험하는 것이다. 이 문장이… 그녀가 생각하는 대로의 뜻일까?

책의 나머지 부분도 마찬가지로 짜증날 만큼 두루뭉술했다. 그 책을 덮고 그녀는 찾아낸 목록에 있는 다른 책을 폈다. <위험한 어둠의 생물들>. 그 책의 첫 문장은 좀 더 구체적이었다.

_-디멘터는 우리가 사는 세상을 떠도는 가장 위험한 존재 가운데 하나이다._

오, 그걸 알게 되니 그저 기쁠 따름이다.

- _단 한 개체의 디멘터조차 가능한 한 최선을 다해 피해야 하는 존재다. 디멘터에게 가까이 가면 몸을 떨게 하는 추위가 느껴지고 광범위한 절망의 감정만을 느끼게 된다. 디멘터는 공포 또는 환상을 새롭게 창조해내는 능력을 가지고 있지는 않다. 그들이 가진 힘은 한 사람이 그때까지 살아온 인생에서 가장 끔찍한 경험을 되새기게 만드는 것이며, 또한—_

해리엇은 읽던 것을 멈추고 그 부분을 다시 한 번 읽었다. 새롭게 창조해내는 능력을 가지고 있지는 않다… 그때까지 살아온 인생에서 가장 끔찍한 경험…

하지만 그렇다면… 그렇다면 그건… 해리엇의 머릿속에서 비명을 지르던 그 여자 목소리는… 그녀는…

그녀는 해리엇의 기억 속에 존재하는 사람이었다.

해리엇은 조금 전까지 도서관이 어둑어둑하다고 생각했다. 하지만 이제 빛이 너무 밝았다. 공기 중에 휘날리는 먼지 알갱이들이 갑자기 폐를 가득 채우는 것만 같았다. 갑자기 추워지는 것처럼 손가락 끝이 찌릿거렸다. 아주 짧은 순간 그녀는 근처에 디멘터가 와 있는지도 모르겠다고 생각하고, 다급하게 벌떡 일어나다가 책을 떨어뜨렸다. 책은 요란한 소리를 내며 닫혔다.

진실이 새롭게 나타난 것은 아니었다. 오히려 그것은 언제나 그곳에, 해리엇의 마음속 깊은 곳에, 존재하고 있었다. 그녀의 일생 동안 내내 그곳에 있었다. 그리고 그녀는 이제야 그것을 발견한 것이다.

왜냐하면 그것이 너무 오래 전부터 그곳에 있었기 때문에.

그렇겠지?

해리엇은 갑자기 끔찍하게 울고 싶은 기분에 휩싸였다. 울고 싶은 충동이 너무 강해서, 지금이든 나중이든, 참아낼 방도를 알 수 없을 정도였다.

의자를 요란하게 뒤로 밀어내며 그녀는 일어섰다. 꺼내놓은 책을 정리하지도 않았다. 떠나면서 그녀는 책들이 저절로 책상에서 미끄러지듯 움직여 서가의 자기 위치로 돌아가는 소리를 들었다.

* * * * *

시간이 흐른 뒤 해리엇은 다시 지하 던전으로 돌아왔다. 어떻게 거기까지 갔는지는 알 수 없었다. 아마 익숙한 광경이 보일 때까지 계속 밑으로, 밑으로 내려왔을 것이다. 여전히 어둡고 음산한 공간이었다. 성 밖에 안개가 짙게 깔렸다면 이곳에는 그림자가 짙게 내려앉았다.

그 그림자는 스네이프가 소리 없이 돌아다니기에 최적의 조건이었다.

“어디에 있었지?”

그녀는 놀라서 펄쩍 뛰어올랐다—평소보다 높이 뛰어오르지는 않았지만 그 반동은 평소보다 심하게 느껴졌다. 스네이프의 목소리인 것을 알아들었는데도, 당연히 그냥 스네이프일 뿐이지, 라고 생각하는 동안에도, 그녀의 심장은 갈비뼈에 이상한 무늬라도 새겨넣을 것처럼 제멋대로 뛰었다.

 _엿같은_ 디멘터, 그녀는 작년에 들은 스네이프의 말투를 따라서 속으로 되뇌었다.

“미스 포터,” 그가 당장-내-질문에-답해라 목소리로 채근했다.

“도서관에 갔었어요,” 그녀는 대꾸했다. “가서 디멘터에 대해 알아보라고 하셨잖아요. 선생님이 직접 말씀해주시지는 않고요.”

스네이프는 그저 한동안 그녀를 가만히 내려다보았다. “네가 혼자서도 충분히 알아낼 수 있는 정보를 너에게 일일이 떠먹여줄 만큼 나는 한가하지 않다,” 마침내 그가 대답했다. 짜증스러운 어조였다. 그 말을 듣고 나서야 그녀는 그가 무언가 다른 말을 해주기를 자신이 기대하고 있었다는 사실을 깨달았다. 무슨 말을 듣고 싶었는지는 기억나지 않았다. 어쩌면 그가 무언가… 상냥한, 말을 해주기를 기다렸다는 생각은 떠올리는 것만으로도 어처구니가 없었다.

“정오가 되었으니,” 마치 그것마저 그녀의 잘못이라는 투로 그가 말했다. “너는 뭘 좀 먹어야 한다. 따라오도록.”

그의 매서운 눈빛에 쫓겨 그녀는 아침에 정신을 차렸던 방으로 들어섰다. 일종의 응접실이나 대기실 같은 공간인 것 같았다. 응접실이라고 하면 떠올리게 되는 아늑한 분위기는 없었다. 깨어났을 때 누워 있었던 가죽 소파가 있긴 했지만, 그녀가 일어난 뒤 어느샌가 그 소파는 책과 문서가 가득 담긴 상자 여럿과 플란넬 덮개로 앉을 수 없게 뒤덮여 있었다. 둥근 천장에는 매달린 놋쇠 램프에는 세월의 때가 얼룩덜룩했다. 한쪽 벽면에 붙은 긴 테이블 위에는 색색깔의 유리병과 단지들이 빽빽하게 놓여 있었지만, 그조차 먼지가 쌓여 별로 알록달록 예뻐 보이지 않았다. 심지어 바닥에는 그림 액자들이 그냥 겹겹이 포개져서 쌓여 있었다. 스네이프는 이런 지저분한 방에서 어떻게 생활하는 걸까? 페투니아 이모는 이 방 꼴을 한 번 보기만 해도 심장마비를 일으키고 말 것이다. 그것을 상상하고 해리엇의 가슴은 만족감으로 차올랐다.

“앉아라.”

스네이프가 가리킨 테이블 위에도  가죽장정 책들이 여러 권 쌓여 있었다. 거기다 뭐 흘릴 생각 말라고 스네이프는 엄포를 놓았다. 그녀는 배가 고프지 않았지만, 주는 대로 부추 감자 수프와 아스파라거스와 루바브 크럼블을 먹었다. 그동안 스네이프는 옆방에서 일하고 있었다. 열린 문을 통해 그가 부스럭거리는 소리를 들을 수 있었다.

루바브 크럼블의 마지막 몇 조각을 한참 깨작거린 끝에 다 먹어치웠을 때쯤, 해리엇은 머릿속을 어지러이 떠도는 자기 생각들에 완전히 질려버린 상태였다. 호그와트 입학하기 전까지, 그녀가 할 수 있었던 거라곤 머릿속으로 혼자 생각하는 것뿐이었다. 이제 생각은 하나의 기억만으로 가득했다. 그것은 정말 기억이었다. 기억이겠지? 그렇다고 이미 결론을 내리지 않았던가. 차라리 기억해내고 싶지 않은 무언가…의 기억.

아니면 기억해내고 싶을지도?

그녀는 부르르 떨었다. 아니다. 그건 아니었다. 그렇게는 기억해내고 싶지 않았다.

해리엇은 옆방을 기웃거려 보았다. 그곳은 이 방보다 좀 더 제대로 된 응접실처럼 보였다. 먼지투성이 잡동사니가 잔뜩 쌓여 있지 않았으니까. 하지만 그 방도 딱히 아늑해 보일 만한 구석은 없었다. 사진 액자 같은 것도 하나 없었다 (당연히 그녀의 엄마 사진도 없었다). 숲이 울창한 산 속에서 노인이 암사슴을 토닥이는 그림이 난롯가에 걸려 있는 것만 빼면. 그것은 스네이프의 방에 걸려 있을 거라고는 예상할 수 없었던, 다정하고 앙증맞은 그림이었다.

스네이프는 그을음이 여기저기 묻은 난롯가 옆에 앉아 있었다. 난로 위의 선반에는 아무것도 없었다. 그는 강렬한 역겨움/짜증/표독스러움을 뒤섞은 표정을 하고 앉아서 잡지 같은 걸 들여다보고 있었다. 가끔씩 그는 깃펜을 들어 페이지 위에 동그라미를 치거나 체크 표시를 하거나 뭔가 잔뜩 끄적이기도 했다. 그 동작은 너무 격렬해서 잉크 방울이 흩날리는 것이 그녀의 눈에 보일 정도였다. 저 잡지는 무슨 잘못을 해서 그의 미움을 받고 있을까, 그녀는 실없이 생각했다.

스네이프가 혼자 앉아서, 혼자 하는 일을 하는 동안에도, 여전히 무언가에 화를 내고 있다는 것이 놀랍지는 않았다. 그리고 저 손목이 움직이는 모양으로 보아 분명히 뭔가 비열하고 비꼬는 말을 쓰는 중일 것이다. 그 광경을 보자 이상하게 안심이 되었다. 만약 스네이프에게서 따뜻하고 부드럽고 배려하는 면을 보게 된다거나 하면 정말 무시무시할 것이 틀림없었다. 누군가 방학 동안의 스네이프는 어떻더냐고 물으면 그녀는, “평소랑 완전 똑같아”라고 말해줄 수 있을 것이다. 그리고 아무도 놀라지 않겠지.

하지만 그를 지켜보면서, 그녀는 뭔가가… 다르다고도 느꼈다. 하지만 그것이 무엇인지는 콕 집어 말할 수가 없었다.

“무얼 하고 있지?” 그가 갑자기 물었다. 마치 문득 고개를 들어보니 (여기까지는 그가 한 행동이 맞았다) 그녀가 수프 그릇을 그의 소중한 학술지 위에 쏟을 것처럼 들고 있는 것을 목격했다는 듯이 (그녀는 결단코 그런 미친 짓을 하지 않았는데도 불구하고). 그의 얼굴에는 기이한 표정이 떠올라 있었다.

“저는…” 그녀는 입을 열었지만, 말을 잇지는 못했다. 자기가 무얼 하고 있는지 스스로도 알지 못했기 때문이다.

“가서 뭔가 할 일을 찾아라.” 그는 또 한 번의 공격을 준비하는 것처럼 깃펜을 잉크병에 담갔다.

해리엇은 자신에게 너무 큰 플란넬 셔츠의 올이 풀린 부분을 만지작거렸다. “디멘터에 관해서 읽어봤어요.”

“들었다.” 그가 깃펜을 공중에 들고 있는 동안, 그 끝에서 흘러내린 잉크가 그의 손가락에 얼룩을 남기고 있었다. “다 먹었으면 방으로 돌아가서 말썽부리지 말고 얌전히 할 일을 찾도록. 해야 할 방학 숙제들이 있을 텐데.”

“벌써 다 했어요. 허마이니랑 같이 있었으니까요.” 그의 믿을 수 없다는 듯한 시선에도 그녀는 딱히 우쭐하거나 하지 않았다. 어쩌면 좀 자랑스러워 해도 될 만한 일일 텐데. 하지만 그녀의 안에서 감정이 한꺼번에 사라진 것 같았다. 아니면 쪼글쪼글하게 줄어들어서, 그녀의 안에 갑작스럽게 생겨난 그 넓은 빈 공간을 다 채울 만한 크기가 못 되는 걸지도. 이것도 디멘터 때문일까?

“책도 별로 큰 도움은 안 되더라고요.” 그녀는 아까부터 만지작거리던 실밥을 손가락에 휘감았다. 실에 조인 손가락 끝부분이 하얗게 변했다. “디멘터에 관한 책들 말이에요.”

그의 깃펜이 잡지 위로 무언가 끄적거렸다. 그는 그녀를 보지 않았다.

뭘 하는지는 모르겠지만 여튼 그녀가 가버리기를 원한다는 것은 잘 알겠다. 그래도 묻지 않을 수가 없었다. 텅 빈 도서관에 다시 돌아가고 싶지 않았다. 고요 속에 저절로 움직이는 책들이 있는 곳에서, 그녀에게 차가움과 불확실함과… 무서움을 느끼게 하는 이야기들을 읽고 싶지는 않았다.

그녀는 무서움을 느끼는 것이 다른 그 무엇보다도 싫었다.

“디멘터들은 정말—기억을 되살리나요?” 그녀는 용기를 내서 입속을 맴돌던 질문을 재빨리 끄집어냈다. 끔찍한 기억들을, 그녀는 생각했지만, 그 말까지 입 밖에 내고 싶지는 않았다. 그녀가 무서워한다는 것을 스네이프에게 알리고 싶지 않았다.

스네이프는 그제서야 다시 고개를 들었다. 그의 얼굴에 서린 감정을 경계심이라고 부를 수 있을까? 그녀의 상상력이 멋대로 지어낸 것일까?

“디멘터는 환상을 창조해내는 능력을 가지고 있지 않다.” 한참 침묵한 끝에 그가 대답했다. 책에서 본 문장과 거의 똑같은 말로.

“그러면 그것들이 가까이 있을 때 어떤 사람이 무언가를… 듣는다면,” 차가워진 손가락을 굽혀 손바닥으로 감싸며 그녀가 말을 이었다. “그 소리도 전부—그것도 기억인 거죠. 그 사람이 실제로 경험한.”

“그렇다.” 그는 잠깐 가늘게 뜬 눈으로 그녀를 쳐다보았다. 생각에 잠긴 듯. 하지만 따로 더 설명하지는 않았다.

다음 질문을 하기 위해 그녀는 있는 힘껏 마음의 준비를 해야 했다. “디멘터는 얼마나 오래 전의 기억까지 불러올 수 있나요?”

스네이프는 미동도 하지 않았다. 아주 오랜 순간이 흐른 뒤 그가 마침내 입을 열었을 때, 그 목소리는 냉정하면서도 어딘지 부자연스럽게 들렸다. “별다른 제한이 있을 것 같지는 않구나.”

“만약에 제가 아주—아주 오래 전에 일어난 일을 듣는다면—왜 더 최근의 기억을 떠올리게 되지는 않을까요? 디멘터가 나쁜 기억들을 다시 경험하게 만드는 거라면, 나쁜 기억이라면 저는 몇 달 전 것만 해도 잔뜩 있는데. 왜 그것들을 보지는 않는 거예요?”

스네이프는 이제 벽난로 위쪽을 뚫어지게 응시하고 있었다. 해리엇은 배를 감싸듯 팔짱을 끼고, 꼼지락거리지 않으려고 애썼다. 그녀가 얼마나 불안한지, 얼마나 몸이 떨릴 것 같은지 드러내 보이지 않기 위해서. 스네이프의 지하 던전은 얼어붙을 듯 추웠고, 불은 그의 옆에 있었다.

한참 후에야 그는 비로소 깃펜에서 흘러내린 잉크로 손이 얼룩덜룩하다는 사실을 인지한 듯했다. 그는 말없이 손수건을 불러내 꼼꼼하게 손을 닦았다. 하얀 손수건을 물들이는 빨간색 잉크는 피가 묻은 것처럼 보였다.

“그렇게 문가에 서성거리고 섰지 마라.” 그는 그녀 쪽으로 눈을 돌리지 않은 채 말했다. 그리고 다른 의자 하나를 차지하고 있던 종이뭉치들을 허공에 띄워 올려 바닥으로 내려놓았다.

해리엇은 감사히 불기를 쬐러 가까이 다가갔다. 스네이프 가까이 가는 것이 좀 긴장되기는 했지만. 왜 긴장하게 되는지 모르겠다. 예전에 그와 가까이 있어본 적이 없는 것도 아닌데.

“디멘터에 대해서 알려져 있는 것은 별로 없다. 그것들이 인체에 가지는 영향을 제외하면.” 스네이프는 딱딱한, 멀리 가 있는 듯한 목소리로 말했다. 그는 이제 난롯불을 응시하는 중이었다. 지난 학기와 1학년 때를 보는 것 같았다. 그가 그녀를 똑바로 보는 것을 피하기 위해 갖은 방법을 다 쓰던 그때. “부분적으로는 인간의 정신에 대해 알려진 것이 적은 탓이다. 한 사람이 가질 수 있는 경험의 범위에는 개인차가 너무 커서, 디멘터가 왜 특정한 기억을 불러일으키고 다른 기억들은 불러오지 않는지 판단하기는 거의 불가능하다. 하지만 대부분의 경우, 사람들은 본인이 가장 끔찍하게 느끼는 기억을 가장 먼저 경험한다. 설사 그 최악의 기억이 아주… 오래 전에 일어난 일이라 해도. 디멘터의 힘은 너의 정신과 조응해서 작용한다—고 여겨지지. 우리가 인간의 정신세계에 대해 알고 있는 것을 바탕으로 그렇게 추정하는 것이 자연스럽다.”

해리엇은 그가 하는 말을 천천히 소화했다. 시간이 좀 걸렸다. 그녀는 “개인차”나 “조응”이 무슨 뜻인지 확실히 알지 못했다.

“제가 왜 기절을 했을까요?” 그녀가 물었다.

스네이프는 한순간 그녀를 똑바로 마주했다. 하지만 두 사람의 눈이 마주치자마자 금방 다시 시선을 돌렸다. 마치 그녀의 눈을 들여다본 것이 의도치 않은 일인 것처럼.

“한 사람의 정신 상태는 그 사람의 신체에 강력한 영향을 미칠 수 있다.” 그의 목소리는 전보다 거리감이 덜 느껴졌지만, 동시에 더 긴장으로 팽팽해진 것 같았다. 억지로 짜내는 듯한 목소리. “감정적으로 강한 고통을 느끼면 그 영향이 신체적으로 나타나기도 한다. 아마도 네가—다시 경험한—그 기억이—너를 너무 고통스럽게 했기 때문에 네 몸이 차라리 의식을 잃기를 택한 것으로 추측할 수 있다.”

해리엇은 입을 열었다가 다시 닫았다. 온몸이 차갑게 식은 것 같았다. 속이 텅 빈 것 같았다. 비어있는 공간으로 모든 것을 마비시킬 듯한 바람이 휘몰아쳤다. 저도 모르게 몸을 부르르 떨고 나서, 그녀는 스네이프가 보지 못했기를 빌었다. 그는 그녀를 보고 있지 않았으니, 못 봤을지도 모른다.

그 정도의 아픔을 느끼게 하는 기억이라면… 그렇다면 그것은 아마도…

 _제가 들은 목소리가 우리 엄마일 수도 있다고 생각하세요?_ 그녀는 하마터면 스네이프에게 불쑥 물어볼 뻔했다.

하지만 묻지 않았다. 그는 머리가 좋았으므로, 이미 그녀가 들은 목소리가 엄마였는지 아닌지 알고 있을 것이 분명했다—그리고 그녀는 확답을 듣고 싶지 않았다. 정신 차린 직후 자신이 들은 목소리에 대해 이야기했던 것을, 그가 지금쯤은 잊어버렸기를 바랐다.

“그러면 제가 지금 기분이—” _텅 빈 것 같은_ “안 좋은 것도 그것 때문이에요?” 대신 그녀는 이렇게 물었다.

스네이프의 시선이 다시 그녀를 향했다. 그의 눈썹 사이에 주름이 졌다. “아직도 기분이 좋지 않으냐?”

“한동안은 좀 괜찮았는데,” 하지만 기분이 어떻게 변했는지 구구절절 설명하고 싶지 않았기 때문에, 달리 할 말을 찾을 수 없었다. “어쩌면 그냥 이 아래가 추워서 그런 걸지도 몰라요.” 그녀가 덧붙였다.

스네이프는 여전히 얼굴을 찌푸린 채였다. “열이 나는 것 같나?”

그녀는 이마에 제 손을 가져다 댔다. 그 다음엔 목 뒤에. 그리고 고개를 흔들었다.

“초콜릿이 효력을 발휘했어야 하는데.” 그는 혼잣말처럼 중얼거렸다.

“핫초콜릿이요?” 그녀가 놀라서 되물었다. “왜요?”

“치유 효과가 있으니까. 특히 디멘터와 만난 것 같은 감정적인 괴로움에 대해서는. 몇 시간 뒤에 한 번 더 마시게 해주겠다. 그리고—목욕을 하는 것도 좋은 생각이지.” 그는 약간 이를 갈면서 말했다. 목욕에 대해 별로 얘기하고 싶지 않은 것처럼. 해리엇은 그의 머리카락을 쳐다보지 않으려고 노력했다. 갑자기 발작적으로 웃고 싶은 기분이 들었다.

“네 방에는 욕실도 딸려 있다.” 그는 자신이 학대하던 잡지를 뒤적거리면서 비위가 상한 투로 말을 이었다. 디멘터에 관한 대화는 이걸로 끝이란 것을 해리엇은 알아차렸다. “세 시에 다시 이리로 와라. 네가 여전히 불편한지 어떤지 알아야 할 테니까.”

“알았어요.” 해리엇이 대답했다. 보살핌을 (스네이프스러운 뒤틀린 방식으로라도) 받는 것에 감사한 마음과 창피한 마음이 각축을 벌였다. 두 가지 마음은 곧 실타래처럼 돌돌 말려 하나가 되었다. 잠시 망설인 끝에, 그녀는 “고맙습니다,” 하고 말했다. 갑자기 소심해진 기분으로.

스네이프는 알아들을 수 없는 말을 무어라 중얼거렸다. 그의 눈은 이미 들고 있던 잡지를 다시 노려보고 있었다. 해리엇은 조용히 자리를 떴다.

 

* * * * *

 _편지를 써. 당장 깃펜을 집어 들고, 그에게 편지를 써_.

리무스는 손을 마주 대고 문질렀다. 늑대인간의 몸은 언제나 체온이 높았다. 생존을 위해 진화한 일종의 생물학적 이점일 것이다. 늑대인간들 다수가 야외에서 생활했고, 따라서 스스로 열을 만들어내지 못하는 개체는 금방 죽어버렸다. 어쨌든 그가 아는 늑대인간들은 모두 언제나 배가 고팠고, 언제나 체온이 높았다.

하지만 지금 이 순간 그의 손은 차갑게만 느껴졌다.

 _당장 망할 깃펜을 들어_ , 머릿속에서 퉁명한 목소리가 말했다. 그의 양심에 목소리가 생긴 듯했다. 그의 양심은 자주 그에게 짜증을 냈다. 대개는 그럴 만한 이유가 충분했다. 그가 그것이 원하는 대로 행동하지 않는 기간이 늘어날수록, 그것은 점점 더 화가 쌓이는 것 같았다.

그것은 그가 알버스에게 편지를 쓰기를 원했다. 시리우스 블랙이 등록되지 않은 아니마구스라는 사실을 알리기를 원했다.

 _너 자신을 잘못한 것처럼 보이게 하지 않으면서도 알릴 수 있잖아_ , 양심이 말했다. 이미 같은 말을 백만 번쯤 반복하고 있어서 완전히 질렸다는 말투였다. _시리우스가 아니마구스가 된 이유가, 만월에 네가 늑대인간으로 변신할 때마다 같이 놀러 다니려고 했기 때문이라는 것까지 말할 필요는 없어. 그냥 시리우스가 혼자 아니마구스 연습을 해서 변신에 성공했다고만 말하면 돼._

그는 책상에서 일어섰다. 책상이래 봤자 책상 대용으로 쓰고 있는 커다란 나무상자에 불과했지만. 그는 상자 주변을 왔다갔다 불안하게 서성거렸다.

 _어쩌면 시리우스가 개로 변신해서 아즈카반을 탈출한 건 아닐 수도 있어_ , 양심이 거듭 말했다. _그가 그 방법을 써서 탈출할 수 있을지 없을지, 너는 몰랐던 거야. 그러니 이제까지 아무에게도 말을 안 했던 건 괜찮을지도 모르지. 하지만 지금 당장 그는 사람들의 눈을 피해 개의 모습으로 숨어다닐 것이 분명해._

 _디멘터라면 보통 개와 아니마구스가 변신한 개를 구별할 수 있지 않을까?_ 그는 반론을 제기했다. _그들이 구별할 수 있는지 없는지 모르잖아._

_알버스에게 알려서 그가 판단하게 하는 게 어때? 그럼 최소한 그가 해리엇 근처에 어떤 검은 개도 다가가지 못하게 막을 수 있을 테니. 이것에 대해 입 다물고 있으면서 너는 그녀를 위험에 빠뜨리고 있는 거야. 해야 할 일을 하기에는 네가 지나치게 겁쟁이라는 이유로 그녀를 위험에 처하게 해서는 안 돼. 네가 해야 할 일이라는 걸 알고 있으면서._

그는 손으로 얼굴을 문질렀다. 그의 양심이 옳았다. 굳이 그것의 이야기를 다 듣지 않아도 그것이 옳다는 것은 알고 있었다.

그럼에도 그는 계속 같은 자리를 맴돌며 손을 맞대고 문질렀다. 그리고 자신의 마음속 침묵하는 공간을 향해, 밤늦도록 반론을 제기했다.

편지는 끝내 쓰이지 않았다.

 

* * * * *

스네이프의 처소는 지하 던전에서는 가장 높은 층에 자리했다. 바깥 지면의 모양 때문에 더 위층에 있는 것처럼 보이기도 했다. 그의 방 창문으로 내다보면 땅은 아래로 경사가 져 있었다. 한쪽은 금지된 숲으로 뻗어 나갔고, 다른 쪽은 성과 호수 사이를 가로지르는 해자로 떨어졌다. 성의 지하가 얼마나 밑으로 뻗어 있는지, 어떻게 생겼는지 해리엇은 알지 못했다. 작년 허마이니가 크리스마스 선물로 준 <호그와트의 역사> 책을 뒤적거리다가, 그녀는 살라자르 슬리데린이 성 지하를 건축할 때 죄수들이 탈출하지 못하도록 설계했을 뿐 아니라, 성이 공격당하면 지하로 숨어들어 농성할 수 있도록 만들어 놓았다는 사실을 알게 되었다. 계속 같은 자리로 돌아오게 되는 복도, 막다른 길에 다다를 수밖에 없는 복도, 갈피를 잡을 수 없도록 갑자기 방향을 바꾸는 계단, 다른 복도로 이어지는 좁은 창문, 느닷없이 어둠 속으로 푹 꺼지게 되어 있는 함정 바닥. 주문 위에 또 주문이 더해져 지하 전체를 겹겹이 감싸고 있었다. 이제는 너무도 오랜 시간이 흘러서 지금 살아 있는 그 누구도 이곳에 걸린 주문들을 전부 이해할 수 없을 거라고 했다.

해리엇은 그리스 신화에서 읽었던 잔꾀를 사용해서 지하를 돌아다니기로 했다. 누구의 이야기였는지는 기억할 수 없지만, 어쨌든 미궁에 들어갈 때 실타래를 하나 들고 가서, 입구에 실 한쪽 끝을 묶어두고 조금씩 풀면서 들어간다는 내용이었다. 그녀는 오래오래 입은 끝에 마침내 자신에게도 너무 작아진 꼴불견 스웨터를 하나 희생해서 털실을 풀어냈다. 길을 잃지 않기 위해 겨자색 털실 뭉치를 단단히 붙들고, 다른 한 손에는 루모스로 불을 밝힌 지팡이를 높이 들었다. 그렇게 아래로, 아래로 내려간 끝에 지하수가 흐르는 소리를 들을 수 있었다. <호그와트의 역사>에서도 읽은 기억이 없는 지하의 시냇물을 찾기 위해 돌아다녀 보았지만, 물 흐르는 소리가 축축한 돌벽에 부딪히며 수천 가지 방향으로 메아리치는 바람에 성공하지는 못했다.

한참 걷다 보니 허기가 잠에서 깨어나는 드래곤처럼 맹렬히 솟구쳐올라와, 그녀는 뒤돌아 겨자색 털실을 되짚어 걸었다. 하지만 갑자기 바로 옆의 벽에서 안개처럼 솟아나는 피투성이 남작 때문에 깜짝 놀라 실타래를 떨어뜨리고 말았다. 심장이 튀어올라 목구멍을 막아준 덕분에, 매우 그리핀도르답지 못한 비명은 최소한 소리가 되어 나오지 않았다.

“교수가 너를 찾고 있다.” 피투성이 남작이 말했다. 그의 목소리는 전반적인 생김새에 비해 덜 음산한 편이었다. 지하에서 들은 보이지 않는 시냇물 소리처럼, 허허롭고 울림이 강한 목소리였다.

“알았어요,” 그녀는 떨어뜨린 털실 끄트머리를 더듬어 찾으면서 조심스럽게 대답했다. 피투성이 남작은 눈도 깜박이지 않고 그녀를 가만히 내려다보았다. 둥둥 떠다니는 그의 로브 위로 은빛의 핏자국이 반짝거렸다. 다시 주워든 털실 끝을 손목에 감으면서 그녀가 움직이는 동안, 그는 그 자리에 가만히 있었다. 절대 깜박이지 않는 듯한 그의 램프 같은 눈동자가 그녀의 뒷모습을 계속 좇고 있었다.

확인 완료: 지하 던전은 으시시하다.

“지하 탐험이라고?” 그녀가 어디 있었는지 설명하자 스네이프가 내뱉었다. “왜 놀랍지 않을까? 이 아래가 대체 얼마나 위험한지 알고는 있나?”

“저도 <호그와트의 역사>를 읽었어요. 그리고 이것도 있었고요.” 그녀는 다 망가진 스웨터를 들어 보였다. “그 왜, 미노타우로스 나오는 이야기에서처럼요.”

“다시는 그러지 마라.” 스네이프가 딱 잘라 말했다. “이제 앉아라.”

그가 테이블을 가리켰다. 그녀가 언제나 앉아서 밥을 먹는, 하지만 그는 절대 함께 앉지 않는 테이블.

“좋아요,” 약간 마음이 상해서 지정된 자리에 주저앉으며 그녀가 대답했다. “그럼 전 어디를 돌아다닐 수 있어요? 목록이라도 만들어주실 거예요?”

“그 목록은 아주 금방 아주 짧아질 거다.” 그의 눈이 위험스레 빛나는 모습은 아마 열 명의 미노타우로스를 한꺼번에 물리칠 수도 있을 것 같았다.

“하지만 심심한데요.” 해리엇은 앞에 놓인 채소스튜를 숟가락으로 뒤적거리면서 말했다. “여기는 아무도 없고, 탐험하는 것 말고는 할 것도 없어요. 그것도 실내에서밖에…”

그녀는 창 밖을 향해 시선을 돌렸다. 김이 서린 유리창 너머로 비가 추적추적 내리고 있었다. 오늘 아침 해리엇은 호수에서 흘러든 안개 덩어리가 자욱하게 떠다니는 가운데 잠에서 깼다. 사려 깊은 집요정 하나가 그날 새벽 그녀가 간신히 잠든 후 들어와 침실 안에 불을 피워두고 간 듯했다. 공기 중에는 간간이 번개가 번쩍였고 빗방울이 창틀을 두들기는 소리가 들렸다.

“지하 말고 다른 곳을 탐험해라.” 스네이프가 말했다. 그는 테이블에 놓여 있던 학술지 여러 권을 들어 올려 상자 안으로 집어넣었다.

“지하가 그렇게 위험하다면 선생님 학생들이 여기 살지도 않을 거 아니에요.” 그녀가 지적했다. 자기 자신의 말이 제법 논리적으로 들려서 해리엇은 뿌듯했다.

“그들은 이 주변을 잘 알고 있으니까.” 스네이프가 반쯤은 자부심 가득한, 또 반쯤은 경멸하는 듯한 목소리로 말했다.

“지하라고 해도 그렇게 위험한 건 아니지 않을까요,” 그녀는 포기하지 않고 말했다. 그의 표정 때문에 점점 확신이 사라지고 있긴 했지만. “신입생들이 잘 모르고 다칠 수도 있는 장소에 살게 하는 건 너무 불공평하잖아요.”

“우리 기숙사는 수단이 좋은 것으로 널리 알려져 있다.” 스네이프가 슬쩍 이를 드러내며 말했다. “덧붙여 말하면 너는, 일전에 움직이는 계단에서 떨어져 등뼈가 부러진 적이 있지. 호그와트는 심약한 학생들에게 친절한 학교가 아니다.”

“저는 심약하지 않아요.” 그녀가 말했다.

“그래.” 그의 심술 가득한 얼굴은 마치 그녀가 차라리 심약한 학생이었으면 좋았을 거라고 말하는 듯했다. “네가 오늘처럼 무모하게 지하를 어슬렁거리지 않겠다는 약속을 받고 싶구나.”

그가 남에게 어슬렁거린다고 뭐라고 하다니, 뭐 묻은 개가 겨 묻은 개 나무라는 격이었다. 하지만 해리엇은 그냥 “알았어요, 약속할게요,” 라고 대꾸했다.

그는 눈에 잔뜩 힘을 주며 그녀를 응시했다. 마치 그녀의 혓바닥에 그 약속을 못으로 박아버리고 싶다는 듯한 눈빛이었다. 마지막으로 한 번 더 따가운 표정을 쏘아보낸 후, 그는 지저분한 옛날 책들로 가득한 상자를 들고 방을 나갔다.

해리엇은 스튜 안에 든 채소를 전투적으로 씹으며, 한동안 씩씩거렸다. 하지만 시간이 지날수록 점점 혼란스러워졌다. 스네이프를 도무지 이해할 수 없었다. 그는 그녀를 전혀 좋아하지 않는 것처럼 보였다. 그런데 대체 왜 쓸데없이 그녀가 위험한 짓을 할 때마다 야단법석인지 알 수 없었다. 더즐리 가족도 마찬가지로 시도 때도 없이 그녀에게 화를 냈지만, 만약 그녀가 음산한 지하 던전에 들어갔다가 어딘가에 꼭꼭 숨겨진 토굴에라도 떨어지게 되면 그들은 마지 고모와 그녀의 불독 열 마리를 초청해서 잔치라도 벌일 것이 분명했다. 스네이프가 해리엇의 아버지에게 빚을 졌다는 문제가 있기는 했지만, 만약에 그녀를 돌봐주는 이유가 오직 그것뿐이었다면, 그냥 좀 위험한 (혹은 그가 위험하다고 생각하는) 일을 할 때마다 그렇게 화를 낼 이유가 뭐란 말인가? 호그와트에는 스네이프보다 훨씬 더 그녀를 좋아하는 사람도 아주 많았다. 하지만 그중에서 그녀가 위험한 일을 했을 때 그만큼 화를 낼 사람이라곤 허마이니 정도였다. 마법세계의 빚이라는 것에 자신이 이해하지 못하는 뭔가가 있는 것일까? 아니면… 아니면 정말 엄마와 뭔가 연관이 있는 걸까?

하지만 해리엇의 엄마는 벌써 12년 전에 돌아가셨다. 스네이프가 그녀를 좋아했다는 게 사실이라고 해도—해리엇은 여전히 그 모든 것이 거짓말일 가능성을 열어두고 있었다—그것은 엄청나게 오래된 일이었다. 그가 단지 어릴 때 그녀의 엄마를 좀 좋아했다고 해서 지금 해리엇이 어디 가서 목이라도 부러질까 이렇게 걱정한다는 것은 말도 안 된다. 어쩌면 엄마가 죽기 전에 그에게 해리엇을 돌봐달라고 부탁했을지도…? 하지만 그렇다면 덤블도어는 왜 그렇게 얘기하지 않고 스네이프가 아빠에게 진 빚에 관해서만 얘기했을까?

스네이프에게 말하고 싶지는 않았지만, 그녀는 밤에 아무 생각 없이 곯아떨어질 수 있을 만큼 피곤해지고 싶었다. 그러기 위해서는 몸을 움직여 뭐라도 해야 했다. 매일 밤 악몽을 꾸지 않을까 두려워하면서 잠들지 못하고 누워 있기는 싫었다. 그 어두운, 해묵은 기억 속의 목소리가 엄마가 아닐까 의심하기 시작한 순간부터, 그녀는 제대로 잠을 잘 수 없었다. 잠이 들면 엄마가 비명을 지르는 꿈을 꾸었다. 그동안 그녀 자신은 계단 밑 벽장에 갇혀 있었다. 깜깜하고 아무것도 보이지 않는 그 안에서, 그녀가 아무리 발버둥을 치고 문을 두드리고 손톱이 빠져라 문을 긁어대고 누군가 와서 도와달라고 목이 쉴 때까지 외쳐도, 나갈 수 없어서—

“음식이 마음에 안 드나?” 스네이프의 냉랭한 목소리가 물었다.

해리엇은 그가 들어오는 소리를 듣지 못했기 때문에, 갑자기 들려온 목소리에 화들짝 정신을 차렸다. 반사적으로 내려다보니, 자신은 스튜 그릇에 담근 숟가락을 빙글빙글 돌리던 중이었다.

“아니요, 괜찮아요.”

“지난 며칠간 식욕이 별로 없는 것 같던데.” 그는 가까이 다가오지는 않았지만, 가늘게 뜬 눈이 그녀의 얼굴을 유심히 들여다보고 있었다. 현미경이 된 스네이프 아래 놓인 실험체가 된 기분이었다. “잠은 제대로 자고 있나?”

제대로 자고 있지 않았다. 하지만 그녀는 단지 어깨를 한 번 들썩여 보인 다음, 스튜를 한 숟갈 떴다. “전 괜찮아요.”

“내 질문에 대답하지 않았다.” 스네이프가 말했다. 그녀가 대단한 거짓말이라도 했다는 투였다.

그녀는 도전적으로 그의 시선을 되받았다. “전 괜찮아요. 그냥 심심할 뿐이죠.”

스네이프는 넌더리가 난다는 표정을 지었다. 해리엇은 다시 점심식사로 주의를 돌렸다. 그가 안 보이는 척, 입으로 음식을 가져가 씹어 삼키는 데만 열중했다. 짧은 시간이 흐른 뒤 그는 조그맣게 코웃음을 치고 다시 방을 나갔다. 그가 완전히 갔다는 걸 확인한 후, 그녀는 소리나게 숟가락을 내려놓고, 주먹으로 이마를 문지르며 눈을 감았다.

* * * * *

 _가증스런 꼬맹이_ , 세베루스는 생각했다.

소녀가 호그와트에 온 지, 그 한 사람의 보호 아래 놓인 지 5일째였다. 알버스는 어디론가 가서 시리우스 블랙을 찾는 중이었다. 미네르바도 같은 목적으로 자리를 비웠다. 플리트윅은 성의 방어막을 강화할 방법을 연구하느라 너무 바빠서, 열흘째 얼굴 한 번 보지 못했다. 스프라우트와 폼프리는 휴가중이었다—그리고 쓸모있는 교수는 그게 전부였다. 그는 버비지(Burbage), 벡터(Vector), 배블링(Babbling)이 어디서 뭘 하고 있는지 알지 못했고 신경도 안 썼다. 시니스트라와 트릴로니는 두 사람이 각기 거주하는 탑에서 거의 내려오지도 않았다.

열세 살짜리 여자애 한 명을 혼자서 돌보게 되었을 때, 그녀를 제대로 챙겨 먹이고 제때 쉬게 하고 낮에 할 일을 마련해줄 능력이 그에게 없다는 것은 놀랍지도 않았다. 5일밖에 지나지 않았는데, 아이는 벌써 창백하고 피곤하고 핼쑥해 보였다. 그리고 밥을 깨작거렸다. 뚱하게 고집부리는 모습조차 무기력해 보였다.

뭔가 문제가 있었다. 그는 그걸 알아차리지 못할 만큼 돌대가리는 아니었다. 디멘터가 정문 밖에서 여기까지 영향을 미치지는 못할 것이다. 하지만 그것들이 오래된 기억—처음으로 기억해낸 순간 아이를 기절하게 할 만큼 참혹한 기억을 불러 일으켰다면, 그 뒤로도 오랫동안 그 기억이 정신 상태에 영향을 줄 것은 분명했다.

 _비명을 지르는 여자 목소리를 들었어요_ , 라고 아이는 말했다. 그것이 누구의 목소리일지, 그녀는 추측해냈을까? 만약 기억할 수 있는 한 처음으로 자기 어머니의 목소리를 듣는다면—그리고 그것이 그녀가… 죽어가는 순간의 목소리라면…

그렇다면 누구라도 괴로움을 느낄 것이다. 잠재의식 속 깊은 어둠으로부터 디멘터가 그 기억을 끄집어내는 순간 기절할 정도로. 그 충격은 잠과 식욕을 한꺼번에 잃어버리기에 충분할 것이다.

아이가 지금처럼 그에게 비밀로 하는 것도 탓할 수는 없었다. 물론 그는 짜증이 났고 아이의 목을 비틀고 싶어지기도 했지만, 그렇다고 해서 그녀를 탓하지는 않았다. 어른들을 믿지 않고 자라나는 것에 그는 익숙했다. 어린애들도 자신이 보호받아야 할 존재라는 것쯤은 안다. 그런데도 보호받지 못하면, 그것은 어린아이의 내면 깊은 곳에 있는 무언가를 훼손시킨다. 어른들을 향해 무의식적으로 느끼는 자연스러운 신뢰를 조금씩 갉아 먹는다. 소녀는 아직도 그 자신이 같은 상황에 처했다면 느꼈을 것보다는 더 강한 믿음을 가지고 있었다. 그래도 그녀는 여전히 어른들을 경계했고 많은 것을 비밀에 부쳤다. 그녀가 말하는 내용이 잘 받아들여질지 확신할 수 없다면, 그녀는 말하지 않는 것을 택했다. 안타깝게도, 평소에 그녀를 대하는 그의 태도는, 자신이 무슨 말을 하든 그가 좋게 받아들이지 않을 거라는 확신을 그녀의 마음 속에 심어주기 충분했다. 그러므로 그녀는 그에게 아무 말도 하지 않았다.

덤블도어가 여기 있었다면 소녀가 그에게는 털어놓았을지, 그는 씁쓸한 기분으로 생각했다. 그 체스말 옮기기 좋아하는 늙은이에게, 소녀가 바실리스크의 주인인지 희생자인지 확실히 알지 못한다는 이유로 그녀가 죽을지 살지의 문제를 운명에 맡겨두었던 그 영감에게는, 진실을 말해주었을까?

덤블도어는 미소를 지어 보이고 “얘야,” 라고 다정하게 부르며 사탕을 나누어 주었기 때문에, 아이는 그를 최소한 조금쯤은 신뢰했다. 그녀가 스스로를 위험에 빠트릴 때마다 세베루스가 화를 냈기 때문에 아이는 그를 불신했고 불만을 품었다. 그는 비열하고 성질 더러운 아저씨 스네이프 교수였으니까.

그의 슬리데린들은 그가 제공하는 보호를 감사히 여길 줄 알았다. 조그만 그리핀도르 꼬마 하나가 감사할 줄 모른다고 해서 그가 이렇게까지 심기가 상할 필요는 없었다. 그건 알고 있었다.

하지만 그런데도 심기가 상하는 걸 어쩌란 말인가. 사탕과 미소를 대가로 아이가 덤블도어에게 보내는 그 단순한, 어린애다운 신뢰는 그의 것이어야 했다. 그는 그만큼, 그보다 더 신뢰를 받아 마땅했다. 아이를 망할 페투니아에게 돌려보내서는 안 된다고 주장했던 것은 그였다. 지난 여름에 그 인간쓰레기들에게서 그녀를 구출한 것도 그였다. 시리우스 블랙이 이 땅을 자유롭게 거닐고 있다는 사실에, 소녀를 해치기 위해 찾아오고 있다는 사실에, 매번 밤잠을 설치는 것도 그였다. 덤블도어가 아니었다. 그녀는 몰랐지만, 그래서 더더욱 문제였다.

그가 불만스러운 상념에 잠겨 있는 동안 촛농이 쉼없이 녹아내려 등잔 아래쪽에 쌓였다. 아직까지는 주변을 밝히고 있었지만, 방 안의 초는 모두 한참 작아져 있었다. 요즘 해가 지는 것은 아홉 시쯤이었다. 주위가 어두워져서 촛불을 밝힌 것도 벌써 한참 전의 일이었다. 그는 욕실을 제외하고는 아무 데도 거울을 두지 않았지만, 그래도 지금 자신의 모습이 처참하리라는 것은 알았다. 피로에 찌든 얼굴과, 가닥가닥 뭉쳤을 기름진 머리카락.

소녀의 방에서 움직임이 있을 경우 그에게 알림이 오도록 설정한 마법이 가볍게 신호를 보냈다. 그녀가 방문을 닫고 안으로 들어간 이후 저녁 내도록 깜박거리고 있었다. 지난 5일 밤 내내 그랬다. 그녀가 거짓말을 한다는 사실을 알았던 것도 그 때문이었다. 물론 소녀의 지친 얼굴만 봐도 잠을 제대로 못 잔다는 것쯤은 훤히 알 수 있었겠지만. 그녀는 밤이 늦도록 뒤척거렸다. 새벽이 되어서야 소녀는 잠들었고, 그 뒤로는 깊은 수면 상태에서 무의식적으로 움직이는 것을 제외하면 아무 신호가 오지 않았다.

지난 몇 밤, 그는 자신의 방 안에 앉아서 그 조그만 마법 신호의 불빛이 흔들리는 것을 줄곧 지켜보았다. 그의 옆에서 촛불이 어둠으로 녹아내릴 때까지. 이럴 때 어떻게 해야 하는지 스스로에게 물어보면서. 적에게 쓸 적당한 주문—상대방을 불구로 만들 수도 있는 것들—이나 적에게서 정보를 빼내는 방법에 대해서라면 그는 빠삭하게 알고 있었다. 그는 다른 사람들이 형편없이 못 하는 것에 능했다. 하지만 다른 사람들에게는 너무도 쉽게 다가오는 것들—이해, 친절함, 위안—같은 것들은 그에게 너무도 생경해서, 그것들이 필요한 시점이라는 걸 알아도 어디서부터 어떻게 시작해야 할지 몰랐다.

오늘밤 그는 불확실하지만 실현 가능성 있는 방법을 하나 떠올렸다. 그 자신의 불면이 가져다준 성과일지도 모른다. 눈뜨고도 반쯤 잠들어 있는 상태에서 사람은 오래 전 접한 문제의 정답이나 진실 따위에 걸려 넘어지곤 하는 것이다.

그는 소매 속으로 손을 집어넣었다. 잠을 잘 때도 항상 지팡이를 넣어두는 자리였다. 지팡이를 꺼내 들고 방을 나서, 소녀가 자는 방 앞으로 갔다. 문가에서는 불빛이 새어 나오지 않았다. 그렇다면 소녀는 어쨌든 침대에 누워서, 잠들려고 열심히 애쓰는 중일 것이다.

그는 눈을 감고, 깊게 숨을 내쉰 다음, 모든 감정을 닫아걸었다. 그의 의식은 이 오랜 시간, 매 순간이 디멘터와 함께 하는 것처럼 춥고 절망적으로 느껴지던 삶에서 그를 지탱해준 기억들을 찾아 아래로, 아래로 가라앉았다.

“ _엑스펙토 패트로눔,_ ” 기억은 속삭임이 되어 흘러나왔다.

암사슴이 아이가 누워 있는 방의 나무문을 통과했다. 문 안으로 사라지기 전 그것이 한순간 존재하던 공간에는 빛가루가 희미하게 달랑거렸다. 언젠가 나르시사의 귓가에서 달랑거리던 보석 같은 빛.

그는 자기 방으로 돌아와 문을 닫았다.

 

 

 

 


	20. 20장. 개 같은 여름날의 오후, 하나 (Dog Days of Summer I)

 

 

감은 눈 너머로 별빛이 일렁였다.

‘나 이거 뭔지 아는데,’ 하는 생각이 들자마자 해리엇은 기대감을 갖지 않으려고 애썼다. 만약 아니라면 얼마나 실망스러울 것인가?

그녀는 눈을 떴다. 암사슴은 그곳에 있었다. 눈부시게 반짝거리며, 차분하게 그녀를 보고 있었다.

“안녕,” 그녀가 속삭였다.

그것이 실제 동물이 아니라는 것은 알고 있었다—그것의 옆구리 쪽으로 방의 윤곽이 어슴푸레 비쳤다—하지만 그것은 마법의 산물이었고, 마법은 실재했다. 그러니 이 암사슴도 실재했다. 정확히 무엇인지는 아직도 알 수 없었지만. 해리엇은 천천히 몸을 일으켰다. 갑자기 몸을 움직이면 그것이 놀라 도망가거나 사라질까봐. 그리고 아주 조심스럽게 손을 앞으로 뻗었다.

암사슴은 몸을 숙여 그녀의 손에 콧잔등을 부볐다. 감각이 느껴졌다. 그것은 차갑지도 따뜻하지도 않았다. 온도는 느껴지지 않았지만 손바닥을 쿡쿡 쑤시는 느낌이었다. 그녀는 자기 안에서 무어라 설명할 수 없는 밝음이 샘솟는 것을 느낄 수 있었다. 전에도 느껴본 적이 있는 것, 하지만 이전에 느꼈던 것보다 더 강력한 기운으로.

암사슴이 사라지고 나서, 그녀는 심장이 무너지는 기분을 느끼고 눈물을 떨구었다.

 

* * * * *

해리엇은 허마이니가 왜 도서관을 좋아하는지 이해하지 못했다. 팬지 파킨슨이 왜 드레이코 말포이를 좋아하는지 이해할 수 없는 것과 마찬가지였다. 그녀의 견해로는, 두 애정의 대상 모두 조금도 사랑스럽지 않을뿐더러 심심찮게 짜증을 유발했다.

지난 며칠간 그녀는 디멘터에 대해 더 읽어보려고 하는 중이었다. 그들 때문에 밖에 나가기가 두려웠다. 이 망할… 비겁함…은 사라져야 마땅했다. 분명 그들과 싸울 방법이 있을 것이다.

그래서 그녀는 도서관으로 왔다. 만약 스네이프에게 디멘터와 싸울 수 있는 방법을 물어보면, 그는 그녀가 성 밖으로 진군해 그들과 대대적인 결투를 벌이려 한다고 멋대로 짐작할 것이 분명했다. 그러면 그의 눈은 또 그 위험스러운 검은색으로 번쩍거리기 시작할 것이고 그녀는 꼼짝없이 방 안에 갇히고 말 것이다. 그래서 해리엇은 허마이니를 본받기로 하고 (이걸 알면 그녀는 매우 흡족해하리라) 도서관을 찾았다. 짜증나는, 멍청한, 도움 안 되는 도서관.

어쩌면 해리엇이 연구 조사를 어떻게 하는지 제대로 된 방법을 모르기 때문일지도 모른다. 과제물을 써야 할 때면 그녀는 언제나 ‘요뎡(spreit)’이라거나 ‘엇더한(mair)’ 따위의 옛날 말이 가득한 두꺼운 책들을 앞에 잔뜩 쌓아놓고 머리를 긁적거리며 며칠이 지나도록 갈피를 잡지 못했다. 옆에서 그러고 있으면 허마이니가 속터진다는 듯한 한숨을 파이프오르간처럼 우렁차게 토해냈다. 그 한숨 소리가 좀 더 커지고 좀 더 잦아지다 보면 곧 허마이니가 책 몇 권을 그녀에게 밀어주며 “여기, 이 책은 291쪽부터 308쪽까지 읽어. 관련 있는 문단에 표시해놨으니까,” 하고 말했다. 그런데 지금은 해리엇 혼자 하려니까, 계속 갈팡질팡 헤맬 수밖에 없었다.

한숨을 쉬며, 해리엇은 카탈로그에서 찾은 책들을 적어놓은 목록에서 두 개의 제목을 더 지웠다. 이번에도 쓸모라고는 약에 쓸래도 없는 책들이었다. 디멘터가 얼마나 위험무쌍한 존재인지 강조하고 또 강조하는 책들을 읽으면서 그녀는, 그렇게 위험한 존재라면 분명 대놓고 <디멘터에 맞서 목숨을 지키는 법> 같은 제목의 책이 나와 있을 줄 알았다. 하지만 “디멘터라는 존재를 의식적으로 생각하고 싶은 마법사들을 거의 없을 것”이라고 말했던 그 책이 옳았다. 아무도 디멘터에 관해 쓸모있는 연구를 해놓지 않았다. 대부분의 책들은 그저 검은 망토를 둘러 쓴 썩어가는 시체 같은 으스스한 그림만 실어놓고 끝이었다. 그 그림들을 보고 있자면 시리우스 블랙은 클라크 게이블처럼 보일 정도였다.

목록의 다음 번 책을 들고 차례를 살피면서 그녀는 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. <防禦魔法의 歷史>(*A Historie of Deefinseive Chyarmes). 방금 읽었던 다른 책과 달리, 그나마 인쇄기의 발명 이후에 출판된 책이었다. 그녀는 차례에 나오는 주문들을 알아볼 수가 없었다. 단지 알아보기 힘든 표기 때문만은 아닌 것 같았다.

책 뒤의 인덱스에서 그녀는 디멘터를 찾았다. 367쪽.

패트로누스 術法(Chyarme).

그녀는 지팡이로 책을 톡 치면서 “프라일레고(Praelego),” 라고 주문을 외었다. 허마이니가 지난번 편지에 써서 보낸 주문이었다. 이 주문을 쓰면 책의 내용을 소리 내어 읽어주는 걸 들을 수 있었다. 이제까지 읽은 책에서 알아낸 다른 어느 것보다도 유용한 지식이었다.

“패트로누스 술법은,” 셰익스피어 연극에 등장할 것 같은 목소리로 책이 말하기 시작했다. “디멘터들의 지극히 사악한 힘에 대항할 수 있는 유일한 수단으로 알려져 있다. 비록 이론은 간단하다 할지라도, 본 주문은 대단히 고등 주문으로, 실력이 뛰어난 마법사들조차 완벽하게 익히는 데 어려움을 겪는다.”

(이 오래된 책들의 공통점은 또 하나 있었다. 마녀는 거의 언급조차 없었다. 차별주의자들 같으니.)

“이 술법을 행하기 위하여 영창하는 주문 ‘엑스펙토 패트로눔’은 라틴어로, ‘나는 수호자를 기다린다’라고 옮길 수 있다. 이것은 정확하게 패트로누스가 제공하는 바와 같다. 인간의 정신이 풍요롭게 생산해내는 절망과 공포를 디멘터는 탐닉한다. 그러하나 패트로누스는, 온전한 환희의 감정이 마법적으로 현현한 존재로서, 디멘터에게 빼앗길 부정적인 감정들을 일체 담아내지 않는다. 강력한 힘으로써 만들어진 패트로누스는 디멘터를 크게 약화시킨다. 인간이 느끼는 절망이 창이라면 패트로누스는 방패이다. 위대한 마법사들은 다수의 디멘터 무리도 단번에 쫓아낼 만한 강대한 위력의 패트로누스를 생성해낼 수 있었다고 알려져 있으나, 이 같은 위업은 오로지 희귀한 경우에만 시도된 바, 대부분의 마법사들은 시도조차 않는 것이 바람직하다. 패트로누스는 오직 만약을 대비한 신중한 방비책으로 생각해야 할 것이며, 언제든 꺼내들 수 있는 무기가 아님을 명심해야 할 것이다.”

이것은 너무도 정확하게 해리엇이 찾고 있던 바로 그것처럼 들렸기 때문에, 한순간 그녀는 자신이 책의 내용을 잘못 이해한 것이 아닐까 걱정했다. 하지만 다시 한 번 주문을 걸어 책이 말해주는 부분을 찬찬히 한 번 더 듣고 난 후에도, 내용은 똑같이 들렸다. 디멘터를 쫓아내는 주문—그들을 물러가게 하는 주문. 완벽해.

그녀는 허마이니가 가르쳐준 또 하나의 학습용 주문을 사용해, 책의 해당 페이지에 있는 내용을 다른 종이 위에 복사했다. 패트로누스 마법에 관계된 내용은 이 책에서도 방금 읽은 부분이 전부였다. 하지만 슬슬 그 정도는 예상할 수 있었다. 마법서들은 주문과 그밖의 중요한 문제에 대해 최대한 애매모호하게 서술하기를 좋아하는 것 같았다. 마치 제대로 가르침을 주는 것은 자기가 할 일이 아니라는 것처럼. 그래도 이제 뭐라고 하는 주문인지 알아냈으니, 그 주문을 따로 찾아볼 수 있었다.

그녀는 책을 찾고 또 찾았다. 소리 내 읽어주는 주문을 걸고 또 걸었다…

말, 말, 말… 그녀는 말의 바다에 표류하고 있었다. 그녀의 주변으로 도서관은 희미해지고 고요해졌다.

은빛 암사슴이 다시 나타나 있었다. 어젯밤처럼… 작년, 병동에서의 그 밤처럼… 은하수처럼 환하게 빛나는 푸르스름한 흰색. 이제껏 살아오며 본 것 중에서 가장 아름다운 존재, 그녀를 강렬하게, 또 부드럽게 안심시키는 존재… 그것이 그녀를 바라볼 때면 그녀는 그것이 말할 수 있기를, 목소리를 가지고 있을 만큼 한결 더 마법적인 존재이기를 소망했다…

“미스 포터,” 그것이 말했다.

해리엇은 눈을 깜박였다. 갑자기 확 넓어진 시야가 온통 흐릿하고 희뿌옇게 보였다. 얼굴 근육이 아파왔다. 은빛 암사슴은 사라지고 없었다.

그녀는 마지막으로 읽고 있던 책에 코를 박고 잠들어버린 것 같았다. 안경을 벗고 잠깐 머리를 책상에 댔던 것까지는 기억이 났다. 한참 눌려 있던 코를 만지작거리며 그녀는 안경을 찾아 더듬거렸다. 도서관의 정경이 다시 또렷하게 눈에 들어왔다. 그녀가 쌓아놓은 책들로 책상이 빼곡했다. 그리고 스네이프가, 검은 기둥처럼 옆에 서 있었다. 그는 그녀가 보던 책을 내려다보는 중이었다.

“패트로누스 마법이라,” 그가 무심하게 말했다.

“디멘터를 물리쳐준대요.” 그녀는 건조하고 뻑뻑한 눈을 깜박거리면서 말했다. 허마이니는 어떻게 이 짓을 그렇게 자주 할까? 이러고 있는 게 정말 좋을까?

스네이프는 긴 손가락을 들어 그녀가 읽은 내용을 복사해둔 양피지를 건드렸다. 하지만 곧 손을 떼고 다시 로브의 긴 소맷자락 속으로 손을 접어 넣었다.

“점심을 굶었더군,” 그가 말했다. 해리엇은 조심스럽게 그의 눈치를 살폈다. 비꼼과 훈계의 소나기를 기대하면서. 하지만 그의 말투는 거의… 중립적, 이라고 할 만했다. 그리고 표정도 이상하게 담백했다.

“죄송합니다,” 여전히 조심스럽게 그녀는 말했다. “읽다가 잠들었어요.”

그는 곧장 대꾸하지 않았다. 그러더니, 여전히 그 무덤덤한 말투로, “그러면 지금이라도 뭘 좀 먹어라,” 라고 말했다.

그녀는 주춤했다. _당신은 누구고 스네이프에게 무슨 짓을 했죠?_

“알았어요.” 그녀는 한층 더 조심스럽게 대답했다. 그러고도 그가 폭발하지 않자, 그녀는 손을 뻗어 펼쳐놓은 책들을 덮으며 계속해서 그를 주시했다. 곧 폭발할 것을 기다리면서.

하지만 스네이프가 책상 위로 지팡이를 한 번 휘두르니, 책들이 한꺼번에 착착 접혀서는 책상에서 날아올라 각자 제가 속한 서가를 향해 돌아가기 시작했다. 그녀는 필기한 종이들을 챙겨서 둘둘 말아 팔 아래 끼웠다. 그러는 동안에도 스네이프를 유심히 지켜보면서. 그는 매우 스네이프답지 않은 눈으로 그녀의 시선을 되받았다. 눈이 조금도 부리부리 빛나지 않았다.

이상하고 또 이상하여라.

지하로 내려가는 동안에도, 그의 방에 들어서서 그녀가 식사를 반쯤 끝낼 때까지도, 그들은 아무 대화도 나누지 않았다. 이 무덤덤하게 조용하고 표정 없는 스네이프는 점점 해리엇을 불안하게 하고 있었다. 그가 왜 갑자기 이상하게 행동하는지, 그에게서 무엇을 기대해야 하는지 그녀는 알지 못했고, 그 문제를 골똘히 생각하느라 그녀는 디저트를 먼저 먹어버렸다.

“패트로누스 주문은 극히 고난도 마법이다.” 마침내 스네이프가 입을 열었다. 전혀 예상치 못한 순간에 그의 목소리가 들려오는 바람에 그녀는 포크를 바지 위로 떨어뜨렸다. 바지의 허벅지 부분에 초콜릿 무스가 묻었다.

“책에서 읽었어요,” 그녀는 여전히 조심스럽게 대답했다. 그는 벽쪽의 긴 장식 테이블 옆에 서 있었다.

나무로 된 표면을 손톱으로 톡톡 두드리며 그가 물었다. “왜 그걸 찾아보고 있었지?”

그녀는 어깨를 한 번 들었다 놨다. 꿈 이야기를 하고 싶지 않은 기분은 지금도 변하지 않았다. 그가 어떤 식으로든 그 경험을 지금보다 더 끔찍한 무언가로 만들어버리는 상황을, 그녀는 원하지 않았다.

스네이프의 얼굴에 마침내 약간의 표정이 돌아왔다. 눈가에 살짝, 짜증이 서렸다. 그녀는 즉시 안도감을 느꼈다.

“확실히 말할 수 없는 이유로, 여름방학인데도 불구하고 네가 자발적으로 심화과정 마법을 조사하고 있었다?” 스네이프의 목소리에 친숙한 날선 느낌이 돌아왔다. 그녀의 안도감이 훌쩍 증가했다.

“전 그것들이 싫어요.” 그녀가 간단히 대답했다. 거짓말은 아니었다. “기절해 보신 적 있어요?”

“그래, 의식을 잃은 적이 있다.” 더 이상의 질문을 허용하지 않을 거라고 못박는 투로 그가 대답했다.

“뭐, 그럼.” 해리엇이 말했다. 그녀의 일부는 이 정보를 나중에 집요하게 들여다보기 위해 고이 저장하는 중이었다. 스네이프를 기절시킬 만한 것이 뭐가 있을까? “그거 엄청 기분 나빠요. 마치 내가…” 약한 것처럼, 그녀는 생각했다. 무력한 것처럼, 느껴지니까.

“디멘터에 대한 네 반응은 네가 어찌할 수 있는 것이 아니다,” 스네이프가 말했다. 그녀가 자기 자신도 모르게 물어본 질문에 대답해주는 듯한 느낌이 들었다.

“좀 어찌해 보고 싶어요.” 해리엇이 대꾸했다. 약간 혼란스러웠다. “그래서 패트로누스란 걸 알아보던 중이었어요.”

“부디 네가 그것들을 홀홀단신으로 쳐부술 계획을 짜고 있는 것은 아니기를 빈다.”

그 말을 듣고 그녀는 바야흐로 모든 것이 정상으로 돌아오고 있는 것 같다고 느꼈다. 그가 이렇게 나올 거라고, 이미 상상하지 않았던가.

“아니요, 하지만 그것들이 계속 저 밖에 있을 거라면, 언젠가 그래야 할 날이 올지도 모르잖아요. 저는 제대로 준비를 갖추고 싶어요.”

스네이프는 한동안 그녀와 논쟁할 거리를 찾는 듯 보였다. 하지만 시간이 좀 흐른 뒤 그는 눈을 감고, 손가락으로 두 눈 사이를 꾹꾹 눌렀다.

이 비교적 온건한 반응에 고무되어, 해리엇은 불쑥 물었다. “선생님은 하실 수 있어요? 그 마법 말이에요.”

스네이프가 눈을 떠서, 손가락 너머로 그녀를 바라보았다. 한순간 그녀는 거의 그를 알아보지 못할 뻔했다. 너무도 이상한 일이었다. 그가 누군지 그녀는 잘 알았다. 하지만 바로 그 순간에는 마치 전혀 모르는 사람을 보는 듯했다—그녀가 그 안에 존재하는지도 몰랐던 다른 부분을 엿보고 있는 것처럼. 그 일면은 지난 2년간 그녀가 알아온 교사와는 완전히 다른 사람에게 속해 있는 것처럼 느껴졌다.

이윽고 그가 손을 내리자, 그녀가 아는 스네이프가 되돌아왔다. 그 다른 사람은 이 스네이프 뒤로 사라졌다.

“패트로누스 주문은 성공하기 어려운 것으로 악명이 높다. 너도 책에서 읽었겠지만, 대부분의 성인 마법사와 마녀들이 어려움을 겪지. 심지어 술법과 어둠의 마법 방어술 N.E.W.T.에서 고득점을 한 사람들도 까다롭게 여긴다.”

그것은 해리엇의 질문에 대한 답이 아니었다—아니면 이게 답인가? 그는 자기가 못한다는 것을 그녀에게 인정하고 싶지 않은 걸지도 모른다. 그녀는 붙임성 있게 고개를 끄덕였다.

“네, 책에서 읽었어요.”

“너는 쿠레시(Qureshi)의 책을 읽고 있었지.”

그녀는 저자가 누군지는 신경쓰지도 못했다. “그게 혹시 되게 비비 꼬아서 써놓았던 책인가요?”

“좀 혼란스럽게 서술되어 있었을 거다,” 그가 답했다. “그는 기쁨의 본질을 설명하려고 시도했지.”

“제가 읽었던 책 중 하나는 행복한 기억을 찾으라고 하던데요.” 해리엇이 말했다. “최소한… 제가 이해하기로는 그랬어요. 행복한 기억을 떠올린 다음 주문을 외라고. 하지만 그게 너무 어렵다고 계속 강조들을 하니까, 그렇게 간단하지는 않을 것 같기도 해요? 제 말은, 행복한 기억—그건 그다지 어렵게 들리지 않는데요. 누구나 하나씩은 가지고 있잖아요.”

“좋다,” 스네이프가 말했다. “저녁을 다 먹으면, 그 주문을 한 번 시도해보도록.”

해리엇은 기습을 당한 기분이었다. “뭐라고요—지금? 여기서?”

“성공하든 실패하든 내 처소를 파괴할 주문은 아니니까.” 그가 말했다.

해리엇은 이전에 스네이프 앞에서 마법 솜씨를 보일 일이 한 번도 없었다. 마법약은 다른 문제였다—그가 첫 수업시간에 말한 것처럼, 그 수업에서는 지팡이를 휘두르거나 주문을 외야 할 일이 거의 없었다. 생각해 보면 결투클럽 때 그가 보는 앞에서 마법을 쓰긴 했다. 그리고 허마이니를 무장해제 시키는 데 성공했지… 하지만 지금 그 앞에서 마법을 시도해야 한다는 전망은 여전히 그녀를 불안하게 했다. 결투클럽 자리에는 수백 명의 다른 사람들이 있었다. 여기는 그녀뿐이었다. 그녀와 스네이프 단 둘뿐.

하지만 그녀는 자신이 불안하다거나 그에게 멍청해 보이기 싫다는 것을 스네이프에게 알리고 싶지 않았다. 그래서 그냥 “알았어요,” 했다. 별일 아니라는 듯. 그리고 다시 밥을 먹기 시작했다.

먹는 데 시간을 좀 더 끌거나 접시 위에서 아티초크 줄기를 뒤적거리고 싶은 마음이 굴뚝 같았지만 그녀는 참았다—웬만큼은. 평소보다 조금 느리게 먹었을 수는 있다. 하지만 생선요리를 다 먹어치운 다음 그녀는 용기를 내어 마음의 준비를 하고, 열려 있는 스네이프의 응접실로 향했다. 그는 전처럼 난롯가 옆에 앉아서 책을 읽고 있었다. 두꺼운 책 등에 금박으로 새겨진 글자가 난롯불 빛을 받아 반짝거렸다.

“읽고 계시는 건 뭐예요?” 그녀는 물었다. 정말로 알고 싶어서 물은 건지 아니면 그냥 예의상 물어본 건지, 그것도 아니면 그냥 시간을 끌고 싶을 뿐인지 스스로도 잘 알 수 없었다. 아마 세 가지 이유가 조금씩 섞여 있겠지.

스네이프가 흘끗 그녀를 보았다. 몸은 처음 본 그대로 미동조차 없이 눈만 움직여서. 그녀는 아까 전의 기이한 느낌, 즉 그녀가 아는 사람이 아닌 전혀 다른 사람을 보고 있는 느낌을 또 한 번 받았다.

“안나 카레니나,” 마치 그녀가 정말로 알고 싶어 하는지 확인하려는 듯 잠깐 멈칫한 끝에 그가 대답했다.

“오,” 그 제목은 어디서 들어본 것 같았다. 하지만 들어봤다는 것 말고는 할 말이 아무것도 생각나지 않았다. “재밌나요?”

“어떤 사람들은 이걸 모든 소설을 통틀어 최고의 작품이라고 여기기도 한다.” 하지만 그의 말투는 딱히 그녀를 탓하는 것 같지 않았다. 그냥 정보를 알려주는 것 같은, 그 자신은 소설에 대해 아무 의견이 없다는 듯한 말투. 스네이프가 어떤 문제에 의견을 갖지 않는다는 걸 상상하기는 힘들었다. 어쩌면 그냥 해리엇에게 자기 생각을 말해주기 싫은 걸지도 모른다고 생각하려던 찰나, 그가 이어 말했다. “네가 좋아할 것 같지는 않구나.” 그리고 그는 책을 덮어 의자 옆에 있는 혼잡스러운 책상 위에 내려놓았다.

“저도 책 읽을 줄 알아요.” 해리엇은 거의 항변하는 말투로 대꾸했다.

“네가 책을 못 읽는다고는 안 했다. 네가 좋아할 만한 책이 아니라고 했지. 이 책의 주인공은 질투에 미쳐버린 끝에 스스로 목숨을 끊는다.”

“오,” 해리엇은 책을 의심스럽게 바라보았다. 분명 읽고 싶어지는 내용은 아니었다.

“그래서?” 스네이프가 물었다. “패트로누스를 불러내기에 적합할 것 같은 기억을 생각해냈나?”

해리엇은 입술을 잘근잘근 씹었다. “저는, 어쩌면, 음, 제가 처음 빗자루를 탔을 때가 어떨까 생각했어요.”

스네이프는 뭔가 스네이프스러운 말을 하지 않으려고 절제하는 중이었다. 딱 보면 알 수 있었다. “알겠다,” 그가 말했다. “주문이 뭔지 알고 있나?”

“엑스펙토 패트로눔,” 그녀가 암송했다.

스네이프는 그저 그녀를 보고 있었다. 그녀는 한동안 그 눈을 마주보고 서 있다가, 그가 그녀를 기다리고 있음을 깨달았다.

“어,” 그녀는 주머니에서 지팡이를 꺼내려다가 하마터면 떨어뜨릴 뻔했다.

“그렇게 쳐다보고 계시면 집중하기가 어려운데요.” 그가 계속 보고만 있어서, 그녀는 말하지 않을 수 없었다.

“네가 만약 디멘터를 마주친다면—네가 스스로 믿는 것처럼 언젠가 그럴 날이 온다면—내가 지켜보고 있는 것보다 훨씬 더 어려운 환경에서 이 마법을 시도해야 할 거다.”

“어쨌든 지금은 디멘터가 없잖아요,” 그녀가 골이 나서 대꾸했다. “그리고 처음 시도하는 거니까요.”

스네이프는 한숨을 쉬었다. 희미하게, 하지만 알기 쉽게, 성질이 나 있는 한숨 소리. “내가 눈을 감으면 좀 낫겠나?” 그가 물었다. 그 말투는 그녀의 요구가 그에게 얼마나 어처구니없게 느껴지는지를 또렷이 전달하고 있었다.

해리엇은 얼굴을 붉혔다. “아니에요,” 그녀는 중얼거렸다. 그러면 더 멍청해지는 기분일 거예요. 그녀는 대신 지팡이를 쳐다보면서 마음을 단단히 먹었다.

말포이가 네빌의 리멤브럴을 들고 날아오르던 것을 기억했다. 그것을 노려보면서 자신의 빗자루 위로 올라타던 순간을. 그녀는 운동장을 박차고 날아올랐다. 공기 중에서 빗자루는 빠르고 완벽하게 그녀의 뜻에 따라 움직였다. 배가 텅 비는 기분을 느끼며 그녀는 솟아올랐다, 친구들이 응원하던 목소리—

“엑스펙토 패트로눔,” 그녀가 말했다.

아무 일도 일어나지 않았다.

젠장.

그녀는 슬쩍 스네이프를 돌아보았다. 그의 얼굴은 완벽하게 무표정했다.

“음,” 그녀가 입을 열었다. “안 되네요.” 그녀가 불필요하게 덧붙였다.

“기억이 충분히 강력하지 않아서 그런지도 모른다.” 스네이프가 말했다. 그의 말투도 표정과 마찬가지로 조금도 감정을 드러내지 않았다. 조금 전 그녀를 데리러 도서관을 찾아왔을 때와 비슷하게, 또 이상하게 사람을 불안하게 하는 태도였다. 그녀는 이것이 스네이프를 사칭한 다른 사람은 아닐까 의심했다—어쩌면 시리우스 블랙이 폴리주스 마법약을 먹고 변신한 거라든지—하지만 그랬다면 지금쯤 그녀는 처참한 죽음을 맞이했어야 했다.

그녀는 지팡이를 향해 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. “하지만 전 그때 행복했는데요.”

“행복은 여러 가지의 형태를 띨 수 있지. 이 주문을 익힐 때 사람들이 하는 실수 중 가장 흔한 것은, 즐거움의 감정을 사용해서 주문을 외는 것이다. 하지만 즐거움으로는 불충분하다.”

“차이가 뭐예요?” 그녀는 혼란스러웠다.

“별로 대단치 않은 일로도 너는 즐거움을 느낄 수 있다.” 그가 말했다. “심지어 다른 사람들에게 고통을 주면서 즐거움을 느끼는 사람도 있지. 하지만 패트로누스는 환희의 감정을 요구한다.”

“차이가 뭔데요?” 그녀는 고장난 레코드 기기가 된 것 같았다. 하지만 달리 할 말이 생각나지 않았다.

“환희는 더 강력하지만 더 달성하기 어렵고, 더 희귀하지. 그리고 패트로누스를 생성하기 위해서는 그때의 기억을 되새기는 것만으로는 안 되고, 그 당시 느꼈던 감정을 다시 한 번 느껴야 한다.”

해리엇은 침묵을 지켰다. 부분적으로는 아직도 이해가 잘 안 되기 때문이었다.

“이제 이 주문이 왜 어려운지 알겠지,” 스네이프가 말했다.

“그건 어떻게 생겼어요?” 그녀가 물었다. “패트로누스 말이에요. 만약 성공시키면.”

스네이프는 시선을 돌렸다. “그것의 형태는 만들어내는 사람에 따라 다르다.”

해리엇은 한숨이 나오는 걸 참았다. 마법에는 쉬운 답이 하나도 없는 것 같았다.

 

* * * * *

며칠 후-

해리엇은 부엉이탑을 오르는 중이었다. 허마이니에게 빌린 쌍안경을 목에 걸고서.

어둠을 밝히는 은빛 암사슴이 방에 찾아왔던 그날 밤 이후로, 그녀는 좀 더 편하게 잠들 수 있었다. 그녀는 암사슴이 어디에서 오는지 알아내고 싶었다. 그것이 언제, 어떻게 나타나는지를 알면, 어떻게 해야 다시 볼 수 있을지도 알 수 있을 것이다. 왜 갑자기 그것이 나타나기 시작한 걸까? 왜 이제까지 두 번밖에 보지 못했을까? 덤블도어 교수는 그것이 사랑의 힘과 무슨 관련이 있다고 말했었지만, 그녀는 잘 이해하지 못했다. 책에서 본 패트로누스 이야기처럼, 전부 막연하게만 느껴졌다.

알고 보면 마법이란 원래 그런 것인지도 모른다.

스네이프는 그녀에게 책을 한 권 빌려주었다. 허마이니가 봤다면 부러워서 기절했을 것이다. 왜냐하면 해리엇은 한 글자도 제대로 이해할 수 없는 책이었으니까. 디멘터에 관한 책이었지만, 이제껏 본 다른 책들이 그냥 모호하게 쓰였다면 이 책은 복잡하게 쓰여 있었다. 예를 들면 이런 식으로 이야기했다: “만약 환희를 느끼면 마음 깊은 곳을 들여다보라. 그러면 그 환희를 준 것은 그대에게 비애감을 안겨주었던 바로 그것임을 알게 될 터이다. 비애를 느끼면 다시 마음 깊은 곳을 들여다보라, 그러면 그대가 환희하였던 바로 그것을 위해 울고 있음을 깨달을 것이다.”(*)

그리고 그 책은 패트로누스와 디멘터가 각각 밝은 거울과 영혼의 어둠이라는 둥, 하나는 절망과 무력함에 항복한 자를 위한 형벌이며 다른 하나는 자기 자신을 되찾기 위한 수단이라는 둥 알아들을 수 없는 말들을 끝없이 늘어놓았다. 그녀는 한마디도 이해하지 못했고, 스네이프는 그녀가 이해할 만큼 쉬운 말로 설명하지 못했다. 나중에 허마이니가 도와줄 수 있을지도 모른다.

환희가 정확히 어떤 감정을 말하는지 이해하지는 못했다 해도, 만약 패트로누스가 행복한 기억과 어떻게든 이어져 있다면, 충분히 행복한 기억을 찾아내기만 하면 되는 문제였다. 지난밤 해리엇은 허마이니가 좋아하는 목록 만들기를 시도해보았다. 양피지 위에 자신이 가진 좋은 기억들을 하나하나 써내려갔다.

‘내가 마녀라는 사실을 알게 되고 더즐리네 집을 나올 수 있었던 것’—이 목록 제일 위에 있었다. 그 다음은 차례대로 ‘허마이니랑 친구가 된 것.’ 그리고 ‘빗자루 타고 날아오름’ ‘론과 친구가 된 것’ ‘소망의 거울에서 엄마 아빠를 본 것’이었다—그때 처음으로 그녀의 부모님이 어떻게 생겼는지 알았으니까. 목록 아래쪽으로 가면 ‘스네이프가 더즐리네 집에서 나를 빼내준 것’도 있었다. 인생에서 그녀를 행복하게 했던 것들을 찾아보면 더 있겠지만, 그래도 가장 행복하다고 느꼈던 순간들은 다 그 목록 안에 있었다.

하지만 이상하게도, 그 기억들 가운데 하나를 선택해 패트로누스 마법을 시도할 때마다 그녀는 그 기억과 관련이 있는, 전혀 행복하지 않았던 순간들을 생각하게 되곤 했다. 허마이니를 떠올리려고 하면, 자라면서 친구 한 명도 사귀지 못했던 어린 시절을 생각하게 되고, 지금 허마이니가 여기 함께 있지 않다는 것을 의식하게 되었다. 친구들과의 기억을 떠올리기만 하면 그녀는 아플 만큼 외로워졌다.

그래서 그녀는 목록 처음으로 돌아가, 자신이 마녀라는 것을 처음 알게 된 날, 더즐리 가족을 떠날 수 있다는 걸 알았던 순간을 골랐다. 하지만 그때의 기억을 떠올리려고 하자, 그녀의 부모님이 돌아가셨다는 사실, 애초에 더즐리네서 살아야 했던 것은 그들이 없었기 때문이라는 사실, 볼드모트가 그녀의 부모님을 죽였다는 사실이 연달아 같이 떠올랐다. 그리고 마법을 생각하려고 하면, 그녀가 죽기를 바라는 사람들이 떠올랐다. 마법세계로 들어온 순간의 행복은 너무도 많은 고통스러운 기억들과 이어져 있었다.

소망의 거울도 그랬다. 처음으로 엄마와 아빠의 얼굴을 보았지만, 그들을 만질 수는 없었던 순간. 그 차가운 유리에 손을 올리고 그들을 응시하던 순간, 그 얼굴을 올려다보면서 그들이 정말은 여기 없다는 걸 다시금 깨달은 순간. 스네이프가 더즐리 가에 찾아와 그녀를 구해준 사건은 괜찮을 것 같았다. 하지만 그 기억을 떠올리려면, 그 이전에 방에 갇혀 쫄쫄 굶었던 날들이 얼마나 길었는지를 함께 기억할 수밖에 없었다.

그 책에서 말하던 게 이런 뜻일까? 정말로 행복을 느끼기 위해서는, 그 행복이 아플 만큼 외롭고 슬픈 경험에서 나와야 한다는 것일까? 하지만 그렇다면 대체 어떻게 패트로누스를 불러낼 수 있을까? 조금의 기쁨이라도 느껴지는 기억들이 모두 불행과도 연결되어 있다면?

부엉이탑 안은 서늘했고 새똥 냄새가 진동을 했다. 헤드윅이 서까래 위에 앉아있다가 날아 내려왔다. 그녀를 자석버스에 태운 것을 드디어 용서해준 모양이었다. 그녀는 해리엇이 먹여주는 부엉이 간식을 척척 받아먹었다.

“어떻게 지냈어, 헤드윅?” 해리엇이 안부를 묻자 헤드윅은 애정 어린 몸짓으로 그녀의 손가락을 쪼아대었다. “디멘터가 널 힘들게 하지는 않아?”

쌍안경을 들고 온 건 그것들을 관찰하기 위해서였다. 디멘터를 찾아본다는 생각은 그녀를 무섭게 했다. 그래서 그녀는 해보기로 굳게 마음을 먹었다. 부엉이탑에서 하기로 한 것은 헤드윅에게 정신적으로 의지할 수 있으리라고 생각했기 때문이다 (거리상으로 멀리 떨어져 있다는 점도 있었다). 부디 헤드윅이 점심거리를 찾아 날아가 버리지만 않기를.

호그와트에 돌아온 후로, 하늘은 항상 잿빛이었고 공기는 차가웠다. 가끔은 비가 왔지만, 대개는 그냥 은빛 안개가 모든 것을 가릴 듯 자욱하게 낄 뿐이었다. 안개에 잠긴 세상은 멀리서 보면 수백 년 묵은 그림처럼 보였다. 해리엇은 안경알에 쌍안경을 바짝 붙이고 창가에 몸을 기댔다. 그리고 안갯속을 날아다니는 검은 망토의 흔적을 찾았다.

정문 앞에 누군가 서 있었다.

시리우스 블랙? 그녀의 심장이 한 박자에 두 번씩 뛰면서 물었다. 하지만 블랙이 성의 정문까지 걸어 들어와 안을 들여다보고 있을 리는 없었다.

그 사람은 너무 멀리 있어서, 허마이니의 쌍안경을 만지작거리며 아무리 초점을 맞춰봐도 해리엇은 누군지 알아낼 수 없었다. 누구인지 몰라도, 그 사람이 올 것을 알고 있었던 사람은 아무도 없는 듯했다. 최소한 그 사람을 맞이하러 나갈 사람은 없었다. 그녀는 이 성에 지금 스네이프와 자신밖에 없다고 반쯤 믿고 있었다.

말이 나왔으니 말이지만 스네이프는 밖에 누가 와 있다는 사실을 알고 싶어 할 것이 분명하다. 그리고 그라면 어떻게 대처해야 하는지도 알고 있겠지.

쌍안경을 내려 도로 목에 늘어뜨린 채, 그녀는 헤드윅의 깃털을 쓰다듬으며 “다음에 봐, 친구” 라고 말하고, 다시 지하를 향해 머나먼 길을 내려가기 시작했다.

 * * * * *

울프스베인은 복잡하고, 성가시고, 좌절스러운 약이었다. 마법약의 화학적 작용에 관한 고도의 이해를 바탕으로, 제조 과정에서는 더더욱 고도의 집중력을 요했다.

만약 누구를 위해 만들고 있는지를 잠시 잊어버릴 수만 있다면, 세베루스는 그 모든 과정을 사랑했다. 일상이 요구하는 반복적이고 지루한 작업들을 수행하는 동안에는, 그의 능력이 시험대에 오를 만큼 까다로운 마법약을 만들 기회가 거의 없었다.

시리우스 블랙이 탈옥한 이후로 그는 해묵은 생존 전략을 되살려, 커피와 담배로 연명하는 생활을 하고 있었다. 커피는 몇 주에 걸쳐 제대로 잠을 못 잔 상태로도 정신을 차리고 있을 수 있게 해주었고, 니코틴은 카페인 섭취량을 두 배로 늘려도 체내에 과부하가 걸리지 않게 도와주었다. 그래서 그는 온종일 커피를 마시고 담배를 피웠다. 그 두 가지에 기대어 감정과 생각을 제어했다. 덤으로 울프스베인도 온전히 집중할 수 있는 시간을 마련해주었다. 덕분에 하루의 8분의 1 정도는, 아이가 어디 걸려 넘어져 목이 부러지지 않을까, 아니면 지하 던전의 함정 중 하나에 빠지지는 않을까, 아니면 아즈카반에서 미쳐버렸을 것이 분명한 시리우스 블랙이 호그와트의 천 년 묵은 방어선을 어떻게든 뚫고 들어와 아이를 해치지는 않을까, 걱정하지 않을 수 있었다.

그게 아니라도 세베루스는 울프스베인의 사용에 기꺼이 찬성했다. 만약 그가 공식 제조법의 점 하나까지 그대로 따라해서 약을 만들어도, 루핀이 그 약을 먹고 죽을 확률이 없는 것은 아니었다. 그러면 그가 신경써야 할 위협이 하나 줄어드는 셈이다. 사실 울프스베인은 재료만 놓고 보면 그것을 먹는 늑대인간을 독살해야 마땅한 약이었다. 하지만 이제까지 발표된 연구 결과는 모두 그것이 예고된 그대로의 효능을 발휘한다고 밝혔다. 울프스베인이 그를 답답하게 하면서도 마음을 사로잡는 이유는 그 때문이기도 했다. 자연법칙상 그 약은 사람에게 도움을 주기는커녕 확실한 죽음을 불러올 독약이었다. 하지만 숱한 실험과 재실험을 거쳐 처방이 마침내 확립된 이래, 그 약을 먹은 모든 늑대인간이 살아남았다. 완벽하게 이치에 반하는 약이었다.

그가 루타(rue)를 다지고 있을 때, 실험실 문가에서 희미한 인기척이 느껴졌다. 아이가 뭔가 볼일이 있을 때를 대비해서 열어놓은 문이었다. 고개를 들자 그녀가 문지방 위에서 머뭇거리고 서 있는 것이 보였다. 그는 아주 잠깐 아직 감이 녹슬지 않았다는 만족감을 느끼다가, 곧 이 고집스럽게 독립적인 아이가 자발적으로 그를 찾아올 만큼 심각하게 잘못된 시나리오를 머릿속에서 그리기 시작했다.

“무슨 일이지?” 그가 물었다. 최소한 소녀는 사지가 멀쩡해 보였고 그의 눈에 보이는 어떤 동맥도 피를 흘리고 있지 않았다.

“부엉이탑에 올라갔다가 누군가 정문 앞에 서 있는 걸 봤어요.” 소녀가 목에 걸고 있던 쌍안경의 줄을 만지작거렸다. “알고 싶으실 것 같아서요.”

그는 그녀가 이렇게 분별 있는 생각도 할 줄 안다는 증거를 마주하고 순간적으로 말을 잃었다. “잘 생각했구나.”

“누군지 아세요?” 그녀가 물었다. “쌍안경을 써봤는데도 안 보였어요.”

“그와 달리 나는 지하에 있었으니 너보다 잘 볼 수 있었을 테고 말이지.” 그는 자리를 비울 동안 불탈 만한 것이 없는지를 둘러본 다음 다시 문가로 몸을 돌렸다. 소녀는 반쯤은 기대감 어린, 반쯤은 속 터진다는 듯한 얼굴을 하고 서 있었다.

“혹시 시리우스 블랙일까요?” 그렇게 물어보는 소녀의 말투는 마치 그가 진작에 그 질문을 떠올리고 자기가 물어보기 전에 이야기해줬어야 마땅하다는 투였다.

“탈출하기 불가능한 것으로 알려진 감옥을 탈출할 만큼 영악한 범죄자가, 호그와트 정문 앞에 나타나 가만히 안을 들여다보고 있다면 대단히 실망스러운 결말이 되겠구나.”

“저도 그렇게 생각했어요.” 그녀가 말했다. 그는 다시 한 번 놀라움을 금치 못했다. “하지만 다른 누구라고 생각할 수 있겠어요?”

“네가 알면 충격을 받을 것 같지만, 다른 사람들도 때때로 이 성을 방문하곤 한다.” 그는 문을 닫기 위해 움직였다. 그 서슬에 소녀는 꼼지락대며 복도로 한 발 나갔다.

“그야 교수님들은 왔다 갔다 하시겠지만요,” 그녀가 말했다. “하지만 교수님이라면 누가 열어주지 않아도 혼자서 들어올 수 있을 거잖아요, 안 그런가요?”

“아마도.” 그가 답했다.

그녀는 얼굴을 찡그렸다. 아마 그가 심술궂고 도움이 안 되는 인간이라고 생각하고 있겠지. 하지만 곧이어 거의 희극적인 ‘아하!’ 표정이 그녀의 얼굴을 가득 채웠다. “새로운 방어술 교수님이군요, 그렇죠!”

“어쩌면.” 그는 다양성을 위해 다른 단어를 택했다. “내가 아직도 지하에 있는 게 보이지 않나?”

그때 소녀가 그에게 쏘아보낸 표정을 미네르바가 보았다면 퍽 자랑스러워했을 것이다. 그 표정은, 지금 당신이 고의적으로 성가시게 굴고 있는 걸 다 알지만 나는 당신보다 더 나은 사람이니 모른 척해주겠다, 고 말하고 있었다.

“지금 어디를 갈 생각이지?” 그녀가 그를 따라 현관 앞으로 올라가는 계단까지 왔을 때, 그는 위협적인 목소리로 물었다.

“누군지 보고 싶어요.”

“너는 따라오지 못한다.” 그녀가 입을 열어 반론을 제기하려는 찰나, 그는 말을 이었다. “정문 앞에는 디멘터들이 진을 치고 있다. N.E.W.T. 심화과정 수준의 마법을 네가 벌써 마스터했다면 모를까, 아니라면 너는 분명 다시 한 번 기절하게 될 테지. 기절하는 경험을 다시는 하고 싶지 않다고 네가 말했던 것 같은데. 그리고 너를 들어 옮겨야 한다면 내가 방문객을 제대로 상대하기 어려워진다.”

그녀의 얼굴에 홍조가 떠올랐다. 그와 동시에 그는 그리핀도르가 조금이라도 물리적 비겁함으로 이해될 법한 상황에 얼마나 민감한 인간들인지를 상기했다.

“굳이 너 자신에게 감정적 혼란을 떠안기지 말고 여기서 기다려라. 네 방에서,” 그가 덧붙여 말했다.

그녀는 반항적이면서도 상처입은 강아지 같은 표정을 그에게 보내고 나서, 말 한 마디 없이 쌩 뒤로 돌아 제 방으로 향했다. 공기처럼 그녀의 주변을 감싼 상처받은 자존심의 아우라만 없었다면, 그는 그녀가 발을 구르며 퇴장했다고 표현했을 것이다.

그는 소녀의 방문이 닫힐 때까지 기다렸다가, 지하 던전의 출구 쪽에 방패막 마법을 사용했다. 그리고 성을 벗어났다. 정문을 향해.

다른 누군가 발견할 때까지 루핀을 밖에 놓아두고 싶은 마음은 굴뚝같았다. 그는 그저 루핀을 보지 못했다고 우기기만 하면 될 테니까. 덤블도어라면 그의 거짓말을 꿰뚫어보겠지만, 알아보았자 그가 어쩌겠는가?

무슨 짓이든 하겠지, 세베루스는 알았다. 덤블도어는 언제나 세베루스가 죄없는 자들을 상대로 저지르는 행패를 바로잡을 방법을 찾아내었다. 그의 잘못을 벌할 만한 작은 굴욕들을.

어차피 늑대인간을 만나야만 한다면, 최소한 이렇게라면 그와… 대화, 를 나눌 시간이 있을 테니까.

하늘은 여전히 무겁게 아래로 내려앉아 있었다. 언제든 폭풍이 몰아칠 준비가 되어 있는 하늘이었다. 디멘터 무리가 학교 부지 바깥에 머물기 시작한 뒤로 항상 그랬다. 정문 근처의 잔디는 시들기 시작했고, 정문으로 올라오는 길가의 나무들은 잎을 떨구었다. 앞으로 나아가는 것은 절망을 들이마시는 것처럼 느껴졌다.

그는 오클루먼시를 강화하여 모든 것을 무감각하게 만들었다. 소녀가 기절하던 순간, 비명을 지르던 것이 누구였냐고 묻던 얼굴, 비밀의 방 지하에서 미동도 없이 쓰러져 있던 아이의 모습, 그 모든 것이 그의 정신과 단절되어 그의 감정을 둘러싼 장막 아래로 가라앉았다.

루핀은 훨씬 나이가 들어 보인다—는 것이, 그 늑대인간의 얼굴을 제대로 볼 수 있을 만큼 다가갔을 때 세베루스가 처음으로 한 생각이었다. 잔주름이 가득하고 피곤해보이는 얼굴에, 그의 머리카락도 세베루스가 기억하는 색보다 연했고 희끗희끗 새치가 섞여 있었다. 온통 누덕누덕 기운 망신스러운 옷을 입고 있었다. 일종의 승리감이 그의 감정을 막아선 장막을 뚫고 나오려고 들었다. 그의 인생이 최소한 이 늑대인간의 인생보다는 더 안락하고 쾌적했다는 것에. 혹은 블랙의 인생보다는.

그렇게 치자면 포터의 인생보다도.

릴리의.

그는 최소한 그녀의 아이가 자라나는 모습을 지켜보는 것이라도 허락받았으니까.

정문을 향해 다가오는 인물이 누구인지를 마침내 알아차렸는지, 루핀의 지친 얼굴이 놀라움으로 일렁였다. 그렇다면 세베루스가 여기서 일한다는 사실을 알버스가 알려주지 않았다는 뜻이군. 자, 대체 어째서 그런 짓을 했을까, 그 영감이?

“스네이프,” 루핀이 입을 열었다. 거의 의문형이었다. 하지만 다음 순간 그의 놀람은 예의 바른 가면 아래로 너무도 완벽하게 흔적도 없이 사라져서, 스네이프는 그 가식을 거의 칭찬할 수도 있었다. 그가 지금 루핀이 서 있는 그 자리에서 당장 죽어 나자빠지기를 원하지만 않았다면. 개자식은 심지어 미소까지 지어보였다. “자네를 보게 되리라고 예상하지는 못했지만, 자네는 내가 올 걸 알고 있었던 것 같군. 자네 얼굴에 떠 있는 그 역겹다는 표정을 보아하니.”

그래, 부디 지금 그 자리에서 당장 죽어 나자빠져라. 그들이 아직 십대였다면, 세베루스는 그 말을 실제로 입 밖에 냈을지도 모른다. 십대가 아니어도 여전히 소리내 말하고 싶은 마음을 억누르긴 힘들었다. “교장선생님이 벌써부터 정보를 제대로 제공하지 않으시나 보군. 위험한 징조인데.”

“그러게나 말이네.” 루핀은 유쾌하게 대꾸했다. 조금도 감정이 상하지 않았다는 듯. “안으로 들어갈 수 있겠나, 아니면 먼저 신체검사라도 통과해야 하나?” 그 말투에는 조금도 불쾌한 구석이 없었지만, 그의 존재 자체가 세베루스에게는 불쾌했기 때문에, 그가 선보인 재치 섞인 친근함은 완전히 낭비에 불과했다.

세베루스는 창살 가까이 다가갔다. 루핀의 눈 밑에 드리운 다크서클과 그 얼굴의 잔주름이 똑똑히 보일 정도의 거리로. “교장선생님께서 정문을 통과하는 방법을 알려주시지 않았나?”

“내가 맞혀 볼까,” 루핀이 여전히 미소를 지으며 말했다. “만약 알려주시지 않았다면, 자네는 나를 여기 내버려둘 생각이겠지.”

“틀렸네,” 세베루스가 온화하게 말했다. 물론 그의 얼굴과 눈빛에는 온화함이라고는 한 조각도 비치지 않을 것이다. “나는 자네를 기절시킨 다음 디멘터들이 알아서 하게 내버려둘 생각이야.”

루핀의 표정은 흔들리지 않았다. 미소는 여전히 제 자리를 지키고 있었다. 대신 그는 주머니에 손을 집어넣더니, 달걀만한 크기의 루비를 꺼내 들었다. 그가 그것을 손바닥에 올려놓고 엄지손가락으로 표면을 문지르자, 그 루비 위로 금빛 안개 같은 것이 서리더니, 조그만 구름 덩어리가 솟아올라 덤블도어의 목소리로 말했다.

“리무스 루핀, 호그와트에 들어오는 것을 허가하네.”

세베루스는 덤블도어의 목소리에 정문이 곧장 열릴 것이라고 예상했었다. 그러면 그 자신은 천하의 등신으로 보였을 것이다. 하지만 문은 여전히 닫힌 채였다.

루핀이 붉은 돌을 다시 주머니에 넣었다. “이제 만족하나?” 그가 부드럽게 물었다.

“거의,” 세베루스는 그를 주의깊게 살폈다. “질문 하나만 하고, 들여보내 주지.”

루핀은 계속하라는 듯 손짓해 보였다.

“시리우스 블랙은 어디에 있지?”

그리고 그 말이 마침내 반응을 유도해내는 데 성공했다. 루핀의 연한 눈동자가 암울함으로 흐려졌다. 그의 미소가 서서히 지워지며, 무심하고 쌀쌀맞고 경계심 어린 얼굴이 나타났다.

“모르네,” 그가 말했다. 목소리도 차가웠다. “내가 마을로 내려가서 누구 다른 사람이 문을 열어줄 수 있을 때까지 기다리면 되겠나?”

세베루스는 잠자코 그를 쳐다보았다. 낡아빠진 서류가방의 손잡이를 꽉 붙잡고 있는 루핀의 손을, 그의 왜소한 어깨에 서린 긴장을, 딱딱하게 굳힌 얼굴에 날것으로 드러난 감정을 관찰하며, 그는 하마터면 미소를 지을 뻔했다. 하지만 미소를 짓지는 않았다.

그는 지팡이를 휘둘러, 잠금을 푸는 주문을 정문으로 흘려보냈다. 그의 마법이 성의 보호막을 가르는 것이 느껴졌다. 그는 온몸을 휘감는 피와 뼈 안쪽 깊은 곳까지 그것을 느꼈다—호그와트가 제공하는 보호의 힘. 호그와트가 영국에서 가장 안전한 장소인 이유는 덤블도어가 이곳에 있기 때문이 아니었다. 성 자체에 존재하는 마법의 힘, 성에 내재한 신성한 힘이 천 년이 흐르는 동안 끊임없이 보강하고 재구축한 방어마법 덕분이었다. 이곳에 사는 모든 학생에게 구원과 안정을 제공하는 힘.

하지만 그것조차도 절대 뚫리지 않으리란 보장은 없다.

루핀이 정문을 통과했다. 들고 들어온 짐이라고는 아까부터 들고 있던 서류가방과 팔 한쪽에 끌어안고 있는 화분 하나가 다였다. 세베루스는 그것이 루핀의 재산 전부이기를 소망했지만, 크게 기대는 하지 않았다. 그들은 둘 다 마법사였으니까. 저 서류가방에는 아마도 확장마법이 걸려있을 것이다. 유감스럽게도.

지팡이를 한 번 더 휘두르자 정문은 다시 육중한 소리를 내며 닫혔다. 방어막이 원상복귀하며 밝은 흰색의 빛을 발산했다. 수백 겹의 마법이 엇박자로 서로 얽히고 들며, 지면에서 정문 끄트머리까지 그물처럼 엮여 공기 중에서 일렁거렸다.

“그러니까 덤블도어가 말했던 마법약 전문가가 자네인 모양이군?” 루핀이 물었다. 마치 세베루스가 조금 전에 그를 죽음보다도 끔찍한 운명에 처하게 해주겠노라고 협박하지 않았다는 듯이.

“내가 어찌 알겠나?” 세베루스가 냉랭하게 대꾸했다. 그는 몸을 돌려 다시 학교 건물을 향해 성큼성큼 걷기 시작했다. 루핀과 함께 걷기를 거부하는 속도로.

하지만 루핀은 뛰다시피 걸어 그의 옆으로 다가왔다. “만약 그게 자네라면,” 그가 유쾌하게 말을 이었다. “알버스가 말하기를 자네가 나를 위해 울프스베인을 제조해줄 거라고 하던데.”

“나는 울프스베인을 제조할 예정이지만, 분명히 말해두는데 자네를 위해서가 아니네. 성 안의 사람들이 위험에 처하지 않게 하기 위해서지. 자네에게는 전적이 있으니까.” 그는 루핀을 향해 날카로운 시선을 쏘아보냈다. 눈빛에 잔인한 혐오감을 가능한 한 많이 담아내려고 애쓰면서. “최소한 이론적으로는 그렇지. 나라면 그런 일이 일어날 싹조차 허용하지 않겠지만, 덤블도어는—”

“교장이고, 그가 말하는 대로 이루어진다고?” 루핀이 여전히 유쾌하게 말했다. 하지만 세베루스는 악의를 감지하는 데 능했고 유쾌한 말투에 악의가 섞여 있을 때를 알았다.

“그렇지.” 그는 경멸을 담아 입술을 비틀어 올리며 말했다. “안타깝게도, 그는 예전에도 실수를 저지른 적이 있지—잘못된 사람을 믿고, 잘못된 사람을 의심한 결과.”

“우리 모두 그랬지,” 루핀이 조용히 말했다.

세베루스는 리무스 빌어먹을 루핀과 어떤 화제로든 가슴을 터놓고 대화를 나눌 의지가 조금도 없었다. 그가 여기까지 나온 것은 오로지 그를 모욕하기 위해서였다. 그러므로 그는 루핀의 목소리에서 느낀 후회를 무시하기로 했다. 그가 현관으로 이어지는 계단을 올라가는 동안 루핀은 (짜증스럽게도) 그의 바로 뒤에서 따라왔다.

“한 가지 더,” 세베루스는 걸음을 멈췄다. 그가 너무 갑작스럽게 몸을 돌려서, 루핀은 그에게 부딪히지 않기 위해 서둘러 비틀거리며 옆으로 걸음을 옮겨야 했다. “분명 알고 왔으리라고 생각하지만, 해리엇 포터가 이 학교의 학생이네.”

“물론이지, 세베루스.” 루핀이 말했다. 그 목소리는 이제 거의 짜증스럽게 들렸다. 빌어먹게도 오래 걸렸군. “그녀가 몇 살인지는 나도 알고 있네, 그리고 알버스가—”

“신중하게 행동하는 것이 신상에 좋을 거야.” 세베루스는 능숙하게 몸을 움직여 루핀의 사적 공간(personal space) 안으로 발을 집어넣었다. 그는 지난 세월 이 기술을 연마해야 할 이유가 있었다. 그의 로브 끝자락이 루핀의 다리를 스칠 만큼 가까이 다가가자, 늑대인간은 몸을 굳혔지만 피하지 않았다. 세베루스가 원했던 바였다.

“아주, 신중하게.” 그가 말했다. 루핀의 연한 녹색 눈은 아무것도 내보이지 않았다. 희미한 감정의 편린조차도. “만약 포터 양에게 무슨 일이 생길 경우, 나는 자네를 의심하겠네.”

루핀은 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 그는 그저 서늘한 눈으로 세베루스를 응시했다. 루핀의 계산된 침착함 아래로, 세베루스는 분노를 느낄 수 있을 것도 같았다. 하지만 얼굴만 보면, 세베루스의 레질리먼시가 감지할 수 있는 표면에서는 단 한 조각의 동요도 느껴지지 않았다. 루핀이 오클루먼스였던가? 그렇다 해도 세베루스는 무언가를 느낄 수 있어야 했다.

어쩌면 레질리먼시는 늑대인간에게 먹히지 않는지도 모른다. 좀 더 조사해볼 필요가 있었다.

“집요정,” 그가 무뚝뚝하게 내뱉었다.

그들의 무릎 근처에 집요정이 하나 나타났다. 그 집요정이 몸을 깊이 숙여 절을 하는 사이, 그는 “알아서 처리하도록,” 하고 잘라 말한 뒤 자리를 떴다. 부디 그가 루핀을 증오하는 것의 천분의 일 정도라도 루핀이 그를 증오하게 되었기를 바라면서.

 

* * * * *

“가능할 거라고는 생각지도 못했지만,” 리무스는 어멘트루드(Ermentrude)에게 말했다. “세베루스 스네이프는 내가 지난번에 봤을 때보다 더 상대하기 힘든 인간이 되었더군. 오, 그것도 벌써 15년 전인가.”

어멘트루드는 대답하지 않았다. 왜냐하면 그는 아무런 힘이 없는 평범한 회양목 화분이었기 때문이다. 리무스는 그를 창가에 배치했다. 빛을 충분히 받을 수 있도록.

집요정은 호수가 내려다보이는 아름다운 처소로 그를 안내했다. 여러 개의 방이 이어진 넓은 처소는 전체적으로 퀴퀴하고 사람 살지 않는 곳의 냄새가 났다. 리무스는 호텔 방을 떠올렸다. 수시로 다른 사람이 드나드는 방은 특유의 느낌을 자아냈다. 모든 이에게 속함으로써 어떤 특정한 이에게 속하지 못하는 것 같은 느낌.

 _—_ _”그 자리에 걸린 저주는 실재한다네. 자네가 수락한다고 해도 세 학기 동안만 일할 수 있을 거야. 그리고 지난 교수들 가운데 꽤 여러 명이 일하는 도중 목숨을 잃었다는 것도 말해두겠네…”_

“호텔일지 장례식장이 될지,” 리무스가 중얼거렸다. 묏자리는 아니었다. 무덤은 그 아래서 썩어가는 사람들 개개인을 구별할 수 있게 표시가 되어있는 법이었다. 거주자의 개인 소지품을 제거하고 나면, 이 방에는 그런 것이 없었다. 하지만 장례식장은 죽은 자들의 호텔과 같은 것이니까.

리무스는 이 비유에서 스네이프가 장의사 역할일까 생각해 보았다. 그는 꼭 시체만큼의 인간적 따뜻함을 가지고 있기는 했다. 리무스는 도저히 그를 교사의 역할로 상상할 수가 없었다. 그 생각은 ‘웃겨 죽음’과 ‘말도 안 됨’ 사이의 광활한 어딘가에 자리하고 있었다. 스네이프는 교도관으로 일생을 보내는 것이 훨씬 더 잘 어울렸을 것이다. 아이들이란 스네이프 수준의 위협을 감당해야 할 그 어떤 잘못도 저지를 수 없는 존재였다. 리무스는 마귀할멈과 뱀파이어, 반시, 기타 등등 인류의 스펙트럼에서 떨어져 나온 존재들이 숱하게 들락거리는 장소에서 바텐더를 해왔지만, 그가 아는 가장 위험한 사람을 떠올리라면 스네이프가 먼저 떠오를 것이다.

아주 오래 전에, 그들은 그가 어떻게 되었을지 궁금해했었다. 릴리는 그가 죽음을 먹는 자가 되고 싶어 한 것만큼은 분명하다고 말했다. 그는 확실히 말포이나 레굴루스 블랙과 친하게 어울려 다녔다. 그 둘은 틀림없이 볼드모트의 핵심 추종자들이었다. 끝나지 않을 것만 같던 전후 재판이 신문 지상을 연이어 장식하던 그 몇 달 동안, 신문기사 속에서 소문은 들불처럼 타올랐다… 리무스는 그 할로윈 밤 이후 2년간 마법세계를 떠나 있었지만, 몇 년이 지난 뒤 당시의 신문들을 다시 찾아 읽었다. 알아낼 수 있는 사실은 모두 알아내겠다고 굳은 결심을 한 다음이었다. 그러나 재판들 중 일부는 결코 일반에 공개되지 않았다. 만약 스네이프가 재판을 받았다면, 그의 재판은 기록이 공개되지 않은 것들 중 하나였다.

하지만 만약 스네이프가 한순간이라도 볼드모트를 위해 일한 적이 있다면, 덤블도어가 그를 아이들 가까이서 일하도록 했을 거라고는 상상할 수 없었다.

그는 서류가방을 열어 몇 안 되는 소지품들을 꺼내기 시작했다. 그 안에 있는 것은 수년간의 추방, 압류, 그리고 빈곤의 세월을 거치면서 간신히 살아남은 그의 물건들이었다. 그의 책들 중 일부는 너무도 낡아서, 그것들을 계속 읽을 수 있는 상태로 유지하기 위해 리무스는 스스로 제본술을 익혀야만 했다 (그 기술 덕에 지난 몇 년간 종종 프리랜서로 돈을 벌 기회가 있었다). 몇 벌 안 되는 로브들은 하도 기워대서, 원래 옷감보다 기워 붙인 부분이 더 많았다. 흉물스러운 오르몰루(*구리-아연 합금) 시계는 그의 할머니에게서 어머니에게로, 그리고 다시 그에게로 전해진 물건이었다. 침낭은 최소한 여기서는 필요가 없을 것이다. 17세기 노리치(Norwich) 지역에서 생산된 조그만 양탄자는 원래 포터 가문의 가보 중 하나였는데, 릴리가 임신 중일 때 그 양탄자를 향한 갑작스럽고도 강렬한 혐오를 느끼게 되는 바람에 그에게 넘어온 물건이었다.

해리엇.

리무스는 난로 앞의 바닥 위로 양탄자를 깔았다. 그는 집요정이 사라지기 전에 난로에 불을 때놓은 것도 모르고 있었다. 난로 위 선반에는 시계를 올려 놓았다. 그가 새로이 머물게 되는 장소마다 치르는 의례적인 행사였다.

그녀의 이름은 원래 홀리(Holly)였어야 했다. 아들이면 해리, 딸이면 홀리. 릴리와 제임스는 그렇게 결정했었다. 장장 8개월간 아이 이름을 두고 다툰 끝에. 그 다툼이 실은 사랑과 즐거운 기다림과 공포의 표출이라는 것을 모두 알고 있었다. 두 사람은 릴리가 진통을 시작해서 그들 모두를 두려움에 떨게 하기 이틀 전에야 이름을 확정했다. 하지만 아기가 태어난 직후, 릴리는 갑자기 울음을 터뜨리더니 그녀가 도저히 ‘홀리’같이 느껴지지 않는다고 흐느끼기 시작했다.

그래서 그들은 그녀를 해리엇이라고 이름짓기로 했다.

리무스와 시리우스는 그 이름이 너무 촌스럽고 구식이라고 얘기했었다. “해리엇이라니, 그 망할 이름으로는 연애도 제대로 못할 게 뻔해,” 시리우스는 항의했다. 그러자 제임스의 얼굴이 확 밝아지더니, 갑자기 제임스도 아이에게는 홀리보다 해리엇이 더 어울린다고 찬성하고 나섰다.

시리우스는 그녀를 해리엇이라고 부르기를 거부했다. 대신 그는 그녀를 ‘홀리베리(holly-berry)’라고 불렀다. 릴리는 그가 그러는 걸 들을 때마다 짜증스러워했다. 그러던 어느 날, 아기의 눈 색깔이 아이들이 태어난 직후 가지는 흐릿하고 불확실한 푸른색에서 밝고 선명한 녹색으로 바뀐 후부터는, 릴리도 더는 ‘홀리베리’라는 이름이 들릴 때마다 이를 갈지 않게 되었다. 그러고 나서 그녀와 제임스는 아이와 함께 은신처로 몸을 숨겼다.

그리고 시리우스가 그들을 죽였다.

리무스는 난롯불 옆의 안락의자에 주저앉았다. 불빛에 눈이 시렸다. 눈에 거의 담지도 않고 있는데도.

아무리 생각해봐도 말이 되지 않았다. 리무스는 아직도 시리우스가 ‘홀리베리’라고 아이를 부르던 목소리를 기억했다. 그가 그 이름을 발음하는 방식은 릴리가 아이를 품에 안고 소파에 누워 자장가를 흥얼거릴 때와 비슷했다. 혹은 제임스가 그녀를 공중에 들어올려 빗자루를 타고 날듯이 쌩쌩 움직이던 모습과도. 모두 같은 느낌이었다. 시리우스가 그 아이를 죽이기 위해 볼드모트를 보낸다는 것은, 제임스과 릴리가 그 짓을 하는 것만큼이나 상상할 수 없는 일이어야만 했다. 리무스는 상상할 수가 없었다, 단 한 번도, 그것이 얼마나 잘못되게 느껴지는지를 의식하지 않고 그 사건을 떠올릴 수 있었던 적이 없었다.

왜냐하면 그는 그녀를 사랑했으니까. 그는 그들을 사랑했으니까. 그는 …를 사랑했으니까…

리무스는 손바닥 아래쪽으로 눈가를 꾹꾹 눌렀다. 얼마나 말이 안 되든 간에, 그 일은 실제로 일어났다.

…그는 자기 자신을 향해 또 한 번 되뇌었다.

 

* * * * *

“방어술 선생님이었어요?” 그날 저녁 그가 식사하라고 불렀을 때, 아이는 알고 싶어 했다. “어떤 사람이에요? 혹시 여자선생님인가요? 아직 한 번도 여자선생님을 본 적은 없는데.”

“너는 이미 여자선생님을 여러 번 보았지,” 그가 말했다. “아니면 네 기숙사 사감 선생님까지 잊어버린 거냐?”

“제 말은 _방어술_ 에서 말이에요.”

“남자다.” 인간이라고 주장할 수 있을지는 모르지, 그는 생각했다. 하지만 그는 그리핀도르를, 그중에서도 특히 이 한 명의 그리핀도르 학생을, 충분히 알고 있었기 때문에, 루핀이 늑대인간이라는 것을 그녀에게 말해줘 봤자 그를 향한 관심만 세 배쯤 불어날 것이라고 예상할 수 있었다.

“어떤 분이에요?”

 _두 얼굴을 가진 짐승이다._ “무슨 이유로 내가 그에 관해 이야기하고 싶을 거라고 생각하는지 모르겠구나. 저녁 먹어라.” 그렇게 말하고 나서, 그는 다른 방으로 몸을 피했다.

그는 그녀가 밥을 다 먹고 나면 얌전히 제 방으로 돌아가주기를 기대했다. 크게 바랄 수 없으리라는 것은 알고 있었지만. 그녀는 최근 들어 그의 주위를 맴돌며 대화를 시도하는 대담하고도 걱정스러운 습성을 발전시키고 있었다. 그에게 유머 감각이라는 것이 존재했다면, 그녀가 용감하게, 하지만 어색하게, 그와 대화할 만한 주제를 찾으려고 애쓰는 모습을 우습다고 느낄 수도 있었을 것이다. 하지만 실제로 그것은 그에게 그저 한없이 불편하기만 한 경험이었다. 마치 보이지 않는 누군가가 자신이 이해하지 못하는 장난을 치고 있는 듯한 느낌.

 _신은 웃기에는 너무 겁에 질려 있는 관객들을 대상으로 공연하는 코미디언이다._ 누군가 그렇게 말한 적이 있지 않던가? 소녀가 그의 처소를 기웃거리며, 그의 물건들을 살피고, 그가 무슨 책을 읽고 있는지를 물어대는 꼴을 지켜보면서, 그는 자신이 바로 그 관객이 되어 있는 기분이었다.

그의 내면의 후플푸프가, 소녀의 신뢰를 얻고 싶어 하지 않았었느냐고 다시 한 번 상기시켰다. 그랬다. 여전히 그녀에게 신뢰받고 싶었다. 하지만 아이가 보여주는 것이 신뢰인지 확신할 수 없었다. 릴리와 포터의 조그만 혼합물이 그의 개인 공간을 싸돌아다니며 이것저것 꼬치꼬치 캐묻는 것의 어디가 신뢰를 뜻하는지, 알게 뭔가.

“저한테 주신 책 몇 권을 읽어봤어요,” 갑자기, 서두조차 없이 그녀가 말을 걸었다.

갑작스러운 움직임을 제어할 수 있도록 연마해온 십수 년간의 습관이 아니었다면, 그는 깜짝 놀라 의자에서 일어났을지도 모른다. 그녀가 들어오는 소리를 듣지 못했다. 고양이처럼 소리없이 움직이는 아이였다.

“제가 이해한 건지 잘 모르겠어요.” 그녀가 계속해서 말했다. 그의 방문 틀에서 갈라진 나뭇조각을 뜯어내며. “그래도 제가 생각을 좀 해봤는데.”

“축하할 일이구나.” 그는 경계어린 눈으로 그녀를 살폈다. 그들 사이에는 아직 12피트 정도의 충분한 공간이 남아있었지만, 행여 그녀가 가까이 와서 그 거리를 좁힐까봐.

그녀는 또 한 차례 미네르바스러운 눈길을 그에게 주었다. “그 희망 대 절망이 어쩌고 하는 부분이 정확히 무슨 뜻인지 잘 모르겠더라고요. 하지만 생각해보니까—제가 정말로 행복했던 순간들을 떠올릴 때마다, 그 전에 정말로 끔찍했던 상황이랑 연결이 되거든요. 그리고 나쁜 건 생각하지 않고 좋은 것만 떠올리려고 해도 잘 안 돼요. 제가 행복하지 않았던 기억들까지 같이 떠올리면 패트로누스 마법을 쓸 수가 없고요.”

세베루스는 반쯤 어안이 벙벙해진 상태였다. 포터가 낳은 자식이 이 정도 수준의 내적 성찰을 보이리라고 예상하는 것은 롱바텀이 양자물리학을 이해할 수 있을 것이라고 기대하는 것이나 마찬가지였을 텐데. 게다가 이 아이는 이제껏 완고할 정도로 융통성 없는 모습만 보여주지 않았던가.

“그래서 패트로누스를 만들어내기가 그렇게 어려운 걸까요?” 그녀가 물었다. 응시해오는 그 눈동자의 집중력이 너무 강해서 사람을 불안하게 만들 정도였다. “행복한 기억을 떠올리면, 슬픈 기억도 같이 떠오를 수밖에 없기 때문에? 하지만,” 그가 채 답을 하기도 전에 (무어라 답해야 할지 생각도 안 났지만) 그녀가 말을 이었다. “행복한 기억이라고 전부 불행한 기억에서 나오는 건 아니잖아요.”

“패트로누스를 만들어내는 데 필요한 기쁨의 종류 때문에 그렇다.” 그가 대답했다. “단순한 행복이나 즐거움은 그만큼 역작용도 약하니까.”

그녀는 잠시 조용했다. 그러더니 말했다. “하지만 그러면 어떻게 해야 해요?”

“절망을 네 마음에서 몰아내야 한다.” 그가 말했다. “그냥 생각을 하지 않아야 하지.”

그녀의 이마에 주름이 졌다. “어떻게요?”

“네 정신을 단련해서.”

그녀는 여전히 눈썹을 찌푸린 채, 그를 굳건히 응시했다. 그러더니 입술을 깨물었다. 의욕을 잃는 대신, 그녀는 단단히 결심한 얼굴을 해보였다. 조심스럽지만 단호한 얼굴. “할 수 있는 사람이 거의 없다는 것도 놀랍지 않네요.”

바실리스크를 죽일 수 있었던 사람도 거의 없는 것은 마찬가지지. 그는 생각했지만, 입 밖에 내지는 않았다. 그 말은 지나치게 칭찬에 가까웠다. 그는 칭찬을 하지 않았다. 그에게는 어울리지 않는 행위였다.

그는 의자 옆의 테이블에서 읽을 거리를 더듬어 찾았다. 그럭저럭 읽을 거리로 보이는 것을 찾은 다음에는 펼쳤다. 뜨개질 통판 책자였다. 미친? 이건 덤블도어의 물건이 분명했다. 어째서 그의 방에 있는지는 알 수 없었다.

“허마이니가 생일 선물로 여행용 스크래블(Scrabble)을 보내줬어요.” 아이가 뜬금없이 말했다. “그런데 아직까지 한 번도 못해봤네요.”

“그럼에도 불구하고 훌륭하게 살아남았구나.” 세베루스가 말했다. 뜨개질 통판 책자는 적당히 다시 던져놓았다.

“해본 적 있으세요?” 그녀가 물었다.

그 말에 그는 다시 그녀를 향해 시선을 돌릴 수밖에 없었다. 하지만 무슨 말을 해야 할지 아무 생각도 나지 않았다. 그녀는 기대감이 서린 눈으로 그를 마주했다.

“스크래블 같이 하실래요?” 그녀가 물었다. 마치 그가 계속 이렇게 비협조적으로 나온다면, 그냥 대놓고 물어보겠다는 듯한 어조였다.

그는 대답 없이 그녀를 뚫어지게 보고만 있었다. 도저히 한마디도 생각해낼 수가 없었다. 그녀가 계속해서 떠들었다. “아니면 행맨(hangman)은 어때요? 카드놀이는요? 저는 체스는 정말 못해요.”

“너는… 스크래블을 하고 싶다고.” 그가 말했다. 마치 그녀가 한 말이 전혀 다른 말이고 지난 30초를 그 말을 통역하는 데 쏟은 듯한 기분을 느끼면서.

“네.” 그녀가 대답했다.

그는 눈썹 사이의 주름을 손가락으로 꾹꾹 눌렀다. 이건 필시 엿같은 농담일 것이다. 그녀가 농담을 한 건 아니지만, 그의 인생이나, 창조주나, 우주의 올바름과 미친짓을 관장하는 어떤 힘이 농담을 하고 있는 것이 분명했다.

“내가 한 게임을 참아내고 나면, 너 혼자 할 수 있는 뭔가를 찾아갈 수 있겠나?”

“알았어요,” 그녀가 만족스럽게 말했다. “여기서 기다리세요?”

그는 의미불명의 소리로 대꾸했다. 그 이상 분명한 대답은 얻지 못할 거라고 판단했는지, 소녀는 방 밖으로 달려나갔다.

그는 릴리의 사진을 향해 시선을 돌렸다. “네 아이는 이상해. 자발적으로 나랑 시간을 보내고 싶어 하다니”라고 말할 참이었다. 하지만 사진 속의 릴리는 아이가 서 있던 자리를 바라보고 있었다. 그 얼굴에 떠오른 슬픔 어린 갈망은 너무도 강렬해서, 그가 잘 알아볼 수 없는 다른 사람이 서 있는 것 같았다. 그는 릴리가 저런 얼굴을 하는 것을 단 한 번도 본 적이 없었으니까.

아주 잠깐 그는 액자에 걸린 투명마법을 거두면 어떨까 생각했다. 그러면 소녀가 보게 될 것이다—그녀는 세베루스의 방에 들어올 때마다 언제나 눈을 동그랗게 뜨고 그의 물건들을 살펴보곤 했으니까. 새로운 물건이 없어도 마찬가지였다. 그녀가 이 액자를 보면 만져봐도 되냐고 물을지도 모른다. 그는 그녀의 얼굴에 떠오를 행복감을 상상할 수도 있을 것 같았다. 사진 속 릴리의 기쁨 어린 표정도.

그리고 그렇게 했을 때 닥쳐올 질문도 충분히 예상할 수 있었다. 그는 그 질문에 답하고 싶은 마음이 조금도 없었다. 그는 그 질문에 대답할 수 없었다. 그렇게 하는 것이 릴리가 남긴 마지막 조각을 행복하게 해줄 수 있다 해도.

하지만 처음으로 그는, 자신에게 그만한 용기가 있었더라면 하고 바랐다.

* * * * *

해리엇은 허둥지둥 트렁크를 뒤졌다. 양말이 이쪽저쪽으로 날았다 (하지만 지니와 론이 생일선물로 보내준 스니코스코프(Sneakoscope)와 그들 가족의 휴가 사진이 실린 신문은 곱게 옆으로 치웠다). 그렇게 해서 교과서 무더기 아래 숨어있던 보드게임을 기어이 찾아냈다. 아직 비닐도 뜯지 않은 상태였다. 그걸 손에 쥐고 그녀는 스네이프의 방까지 뛰어갔다. 그의 방문이 여전히 잠겨있지 않은 걸 확인했을 때는 기이한 승리감까지 느꼈다.

그 방 안에서 스네이프가 아까 그녀가 떠났을 때와 똑같은 자리에 똑같은 자세로 앉아 지루해 보이는 서류를 읽고 있는 것을 보고, 그 승리감은 약간 풀이 죽었다. 명백하게도 그는 힘닿는 만큼 최대한 재미없이 굴기로 작정한 것 같았다. 그것은 마치 허마이니가 과제 준비를 일찍 시작하면 어떻겠냐고 제안했을 때의 론이나, 해리엇이 같이 빗자루 타러 가자고 꼬실 때의 허마이니 같은 태도였다. 스네이프가 게임을 하며 노는 것을 싫어하는 건 너무 그다워서 놀랍지도 않았다.

“그럼,” 몇 분 정도 흐른 뒤 그녀가 말을 걸었다. “제가 먼저 준비하고 있을게요.”

매우 심기가 불편한 것을 대놓고 드러내며, 스네이프는 읽고 있던 것을 옆으로 치우고 그녀가 늘 저녁을 먹는 옆방으로 건너왔다. 그동안 그녀는 자신이 늘 식사하는 지저분한 테이블 귀퉁이에 보드를 내려놓는 중이었다. 해리엇은 곰팡이 투성이의 학술지들이 무너지지 않도록 아주 조심해서 옆으로 쌓아 올렸다.

“이건 머글 보드게임—” 그녀가 설명하려고 입을 뗐다.

“나도 스크래블이 뭔지는 안다, 포터 양.” 그가 테이블 위를 응시하는 눈빛은 마치 해리엇이 헤드윅의 똥무더기를 들고 와서 그 위에 늘어놓고 있다는 듯했다.

“선생님은 무지 길고 어려운 단어를 잔뜩 사용해서 최대한 빨리 이기실 생각이죠,” 그의 태도에 해리엇은 같이 기분이 가라앉기 시작했다.

“한 번에 타일 일곱 개씩밖에 쓸 수가 없고 모든 타일을 다 사용해야 게임이 끝난다는 걸 고려할 때, 그 전략이 대단히 유효할 거라고는 생각할 수 없구나.” 그는 잠시 말을 끊었다가, 반쯤 혼잣말처럼, “유감스럽게도,” 하고 덧붙였다.

해리엇은 그의 찬물 끼얹는 짓거리를 과감히 무시하기로 했다. 하지만 마치 스네이프가 그녀의 게임을 망치려고 초능력이라도 쓴 것처럼, 그녀가 맨 처음에 받은 타일은 Y 셋에, D, Z, X, G 각각 하나씩이었다.

“아 쫌,” 그녀가 내뱉었다.

“체스 실력이나 이거나 매한가지인가 보지, 흠?” 스네이프가 말했다. 그리고 MORBID(병적인, 소름끼치는)라는 단어를 보드 위에 놓았다.

실제로 게임은 체스와 비슷한 느낌으로 진행되었다—론과 체스를 둘 때와 똑같았다. 론은 계속해서, 끝도 없이, 창피할 만큼 짧은 시간 안에 그녀에게서 완승을 거두곤 했다. 스네이프는 별로 노력도 하는 것 같지 않으면서 점수를 세 배로 불리거나 했고, 해리엇은 바보같은 X를 여전히 처리하지 못하고 있었다. 그는 또 단어를 지나치게 빨리 떠올렸다. 해리엇은 ‘chimp(침팬지)’같이 간단한 단어를 떠올리는 것에도 애를 먹었다. 그리고 마침내 그 단어를 떠올린 후에는, 그녀가 가진 타일 중에 P가 없다는 것을 깨달아야 했다.

“허마이니가 대체 왜 이 게임을 저한테 줬는지 모르겠어요,” 해리엇이 스네이프의 점수를 계산하려고 시도하던 도중에 투덜거렸다. (그녀의 점수는 25점이었고, 그의 점수는 이제 230점이 되었다.)

“십의 자리에 하나 올려야지,” 스네이프가 말했다.

해리엇은 허탈하게 230을 박박 그어 지우고 나서 그 위에 240이라고 썼다. “나중에 이걸로 론에게 복수할 생각이 아니라면요. 론은 체스를 둘 때마다 허마이니와 저를 납작하게 눌러버리거든요. 그동안 셰이머스랑 딘은 옆에 앉아서 론의 체스말들이 허마이니나 제 체스말을 때려눕힐 때마다 함성을 질러요.”

“너는 퀴디치에서, 그레인저 양은 학업에서 그들보다 뛰어나지.” 스네이프는 지루한 듯 한숨을 내쉬며 말했다. “청소년기 남자애들이 열등한 동시에 성숙하기를 바라는 것은 무리다.”

해리엇은 뭐라고 말해야 할지 몰랐다. 그가 진심으로 말하는 건지 그녀를 조롱하는 건지 종잡을 수 없었다. 아마 평생 가도 제대로 파악할 수 없을 것이다 (하지만 스네이프니까 조롱일 확률이 더 높기는 했다). 그녀는 주머니에서 새로 꺼낸 타일들을 살펴보았다. A랑 M이었다. “오오…”

“잔툼(Xanthum)?” 그녀가 단어를 늘어놓고 활짝 웃는 동안 스네이프가 소리 내 읽었다.

“이거 진짜 단어 맞아요. 샴푸랑 샐러드드레싱이랑 여기저기 들어가 있는 걸 봤어요.”

“잔툼 검(Xanthum Gum)을 말하는구나.” 그가 말했다. 그녀는 자신이 그가 모르는 단어를 생각해낸 것이 아니라는 사실에 실망해야 할지, 아니면 그가 아는 단어라 굳이 진짜라고 우기지 않아도 된다는 사실에 안도해야 할지 마음을 정할 수 없었다.

“검(gum)이 붙지 않았잖느냐.”

“그래서요?” 그녀가 도전적으로 물었다. 이전까지 만들어낸 단어들보다는 좀 더 인상적인 점수(점수 두 배짜리 단어였다!)를 그녀의 25점에 더해 기록하면서. “잔툼 검, 이라고 하면 두 단어잖아요. 저는 그중에 하나를 만들었고요. 이렇게 해도 되는 거예요.”

누군가 문을 두드렸다. 스네이프가 살짝 목소리를 높여 물었다. “네, 뭡니까?”

덤블도어 교수가 문을 열었다. 그는 여행용 긴 망토를 두르고 있었다. 덤블도어 교수가 그녀의 생일날 그레인저네 집에 찾아왔던 이후 처음 만나는 거였다. 그날 입었던 일렉트릭 블루 색상의 양복 대신 아마도 눈부신 보라색이었을 것 같은 로브를 입고 있었다. 하지만 흠뻑 젖어있어서 원래 색을 알아보기가 좀 힘들었다. 시리우스 블랙 수색 작업에서 방금 돌아온 것이 분명했다. 그리고 그는 지금 자기 눈에 보이는 광경을 보게 될 거라고는 전혀 예상치 못했던 것 같았다. 그의 살짝 피곤해보였던 얼굴이 갑자기 순수한 놀라움으로 가득찼기 때문이다.

“세베루스,” 그가 입을 열었다. “해리엇. 둘 다 즐거운 저녁 시간을 보내고 있었나?” 그는 호기심 어린 눈길로 스크래블 보드를 쳐다보았다. “그건 일종의 게임 같은 건가?” 그렇게 묻는 그의 목소리에는 좀 전의 얼굴보다 더 놀란 기색이 묻어났다.

“스크래블이에요.” 해리엇이 살짝 얼굴을 붉히며 대답했다.

“포터 양은 그동안 지속적이고 치유불가능한 심심함을 경험하고 있었습니다.” 스네이프가 팔짱을 끼며 말했다. “이것이 도움이 될 거라고 생각하는 것 같더군요.”

“아,” 덤블도어가 미소를 지었다. 하지만 어쩐 일인지 해리엇은 막연히 죄책감을 느꼈다. 마치 그녀가 무슨… 잘못은 아니지만… 부적절, 할 수도 있는 행동을 하다가 걸린 듯한 기분이었다. 이게 어떻게 부적절한 행동일 수 있는지는 전혀 이해할 수 없었지만. “그렇다면야. 자네들을 방해하기는 싫지만, 더군다나 재미있는 게임을 망치는 것은 참 안타깝지만, 지금 상황이 상황이라 어쩔 수 없군.”

“거의 끝나갑니다.” 스네이프는 여전히 팔짱을 풀지 않고 있었다.

“미안하지만 기다릴 수가 없네.” 덤블도어가 말했다. 그의 목소리는 정말로 미안한 것처럼 들렸지만, 그와 스네이프 사이에서는 그것 말고도 다른 대화가 오가는 듯했다. 침묵 속의 통역불가능한 대화가.

“괜찮아요,” 해리엇은 타일 거치대와 점수 기록지를 박스에 집어넣고 보드를 접으며 말했다. “여행용이라서, 이대로 넣어뒀다가… 정말 괜찮아요, 저는 가볼게요.”

“고맙구나, 얘야.” 덤블도어는 그녀가 마치 아주 대단한 부탁이라도 들어줬다는 듯이 환한 미소를 지었다.

그녀는 어색하게 마주 웃었다. 이상하게 부끄러웠다. 그리고 한결 더 어색하게 스네이프를 향해, “고맙습니다. 좋은 밤 되세요, 그럼,” 하고 중얼거리고 자리를 떴다. 왜 누군가에게 들키기 전까지는 스네이프를 졸라 같이 스크래블을 하는 일이 어색하거나 창피하게 느껴지지 않았는지 스스로 의아해하면서.

그녀는 보드게임을 침대 위로 던져놓고 그 옆에 뒹굴거리고 누웠다. 잠시 그녀는 천장을 멍하니 올려다보았다. 그리고 한숨을 쉬었다.

“이젠 또 심심해 죽겠네.”

* * * * *

소녀가 나가고 문이 닫힌 뒤에도, 덤블도어는 곧장 입을 열지 않았다. 그는 소녀가 떠나는 모습을 지켜보고, 고개를 돌려 세베루스를 가만히 응시했다. 세베루스는 아이가 보드게임을 내려놓기 위해 멋대로 옮겨놓은 잡동사니들을 다시 정리하기 시작했다. 최소한 치울 때 나름 신중을 기한 모양이었다. 그의 곰팡이 핀 학술지들은 똑바로 줄 맞춰 안정적으로 쌓여 있었다.

덤블도어가 방 안의 공기 중에 뿜어대고 있는 놀라움은 거의 못마땅함 비슷한 기운을 띠었다. 세베루스는 너무 이를 꽉 다물어 턱이 아파올 정도였다. 그저 딱 한 번 바보 같은 계집애의 비위를 맞춰주고 있었을 뿐인데, 덤블도어가 하필 그걸 본 다음 완전히 주일학교 교사처럼 굴고 있었다.

“스크래블이라고?” 마침내 덤블도어가 말했다.

“머글들이 하는 단어 만들기 놀이입니다.” 세베루스는 가장 그답게 비웃음 가득한 어조로 대답했다. “그레인저 양이 보내준 생일선물이라더군요.” 소녀가 한 말을 조롱하는 듯한 말투로 그가 덧붙였다.

“그걸 자네가 그녀와 함께 하는 걸 보고 많이 놀랐네.” 덤블도어가 직설적으로 말했다. 세베루스는 고개를 돌려 덤블도어를 응시했다. 빙빙 돌려 꼬아 말하지 않고 이렇게까지 직설적으로 나오는 것은 덤블도어답지 않았다.

“지난 2주 동안 그 말썽꾸러기가 얼마나 끈질기게 굴었는지 직접 보지 못하셔서 그런 겁니다. 끝도 없이 자기가 얼마나 심심한지 투덜대서 저는 돌아버릴 지경이었습니다. 진정제를 투여하는 것을 제외하고는, 그 녀석을 눈앞에서 사라지게 만들 방법이 달리 없었어요.”

“그렇게 친절을 베푸는 것은 자네의 방식이 아니잖은가,” 덤블도어가 지적했다. 정확한 지적이었고, 그것이 어떤 이유에서인지 빌어먹게도 약이 올랐다. 일반적인 대화에서라면, 자신이 이렇게까지 짜증이 나는 것은 덤블도어가 그는 사실 친절한 사람이라고 암시할 때뿐이었다. 하지만 지금은, 그가 고작 망할 스크래블 한 게임 할 만큼도 자신의 더러운 성질을 제어하지 못할 거라는 듯한 덤블도어의 태도에, 세베루스는 말할 수 없는 모욕감을 느끼고 있었다. (물론 그 빌어먹을 게임 한 번 하는 데 영겁의 시간이 걸릴 것 같기는 했다. 소녀가 점수를 계산하며 연필 끝을 씹어대던 시간이나 단어를 생각해내기 위해 몸부림치던 시간을 생각해보면.)

“폭풍우 때문에 잠깐 미쳤던 거라고 해두지요.” 그가 이를 갈듯 말했다. 그리고 질질 끌지 않고 본론으로 들어가기로 했다. “혹시 제가 열세 살짜리 여자애 하나를 옭아매서 유혹하려는 음모라도 짜고 있었던 건 아닌지 암시하시는 거라면, 그렇다면 지금 당장 저를 해고하시는 게 좋겠습니다. 만약 제가 그런 지랄맞은 짓을 저지를 수 있는 종류의 인간이라고 생각하신다면 말이죠. 그것도 ‘침팬지’ 하나 제대로 철자 맞춰 쓰지 못하는 애를 데리고. 말하고 싶은 게 있으면 그냥 대놓고 말씀하세요. 저도 할 일이 많은 사람이고, 이제 끝나지 않는 지긋지긋한 스크래블 게임에서 벗어났으니 시간 낭비하고 싶지 않습니다.”

덤블도어는 정말로 크게 놀란 얼굴을 했다. “세베루스, 나는 결코 그런 말을 하려고 한 것이 아니네.”

“아니라고요?”

“아니었네.” 그가 확고하게 말했다. “하지만 자네도 인정해야지. 해리엇도 슬슬 그렇게 둘만의 시간을 갖는 것이 부적절하게 비칠 수 있는 나이가 되어간다는 것을.”

“정말 그렇게 생각하셨다면 애초에 저를 슬리데린 기숙사의 사감으로 임명하지도 마셨어야 합니다. 저는 지난 12년간 그 녀석 나잇대는 물론이고 그녀보다 더 나이 먹은 여자아이들과도 둘만의 시간을 보내왔으니까요. 그것도 당신의 상처받기 쉬운 감수성에 충격을 안겼는지는 모르지만, 어쨌든 지금껏 아무 말씀 없으셨잖습니까.”

“상담은 기숙사 사감들의 의무지,” 덤블도어가 대답했다. “하지만 나는 이제껏 자네가 그 어떤 학생들과도 그렇게… 느긋하게 여가를 즐겼다는 소문은 못 들었네만.”

“정말 아무 개념이 없으시군요.” 세베루스는 어이없는 얼굴로 대꾸했다. “만약 아까 그게 제가 느긋한 여가를 즐기는 걸로 비쳤다면 말입니다. 지루하고 재미없기 짝이 없는 시간이었다면 모를까. 포터 양의 어휘력과 철자 능력은 로웨나 래번클로가 무덤에서 통곡할 수준입니다. 그리고 그녀는 뭔가를 씹어대지 않고서는 생각이란 걸 하지도 못해요!”

덤블도어의 얼굴은 몹시 짜증이 난 듯했다. 세베루스는 눈을 의심했다. 셀 수 없을 만큼 덤블도어의 신경을 건드려 보려고 애써온 지난 세월, 그는 교황도 쉽게 열받게 할 수 있을 자신의 특기를 총동원해 온갖 책략을 시도했었다. 하지만 단 한 번도 덤블도어가 눈에 띄게 속 터진다는 표정을 짓게 하지는 못했다. 그런데 이제 와서, 특별히 시도조차 하지 않은 지금 성공했단 말인가?

“세베루스, 자네가 의도적으로 둔감하게 군다는 생각을 떨칠 수가 없군.” 덤블도어가 말했다. “하지만,” 세베루스가 미처 성난 말대꾸를 꺼내기도 전에 그가 이어 말했다. “자네가 내가 하려는 말을 이해할 만큼 총명한 걸 알고 있네. 그러니 이쯤에서 그만두지. 리무스의 약은 어떻게 되어가고 있나? 그와 서신으로 대화를 한 것도 벌써 이틀 전이라, 그가 잘 도착했는지 모르겠군. 내가 돌아온 것은 조금 전이고.”

“네, 제 눈에도 망토는 보입니다.” 그가 신랄하게 대꾸했다. 하지만 덤블도어는 다시 평정을 되찾은 상태였기 때문에 그저 슬쩍 미소만 지을 뿐이었다.

“머글식 표현을 빌리면, 모든 것이 일사불란하게 진행되고 있는 건가?”

“가능한 한도 내에서는요. 루핀과 저는… 대화를 나눴습니다.” 세베루스는 입술이 비틀리는 것을 자제하려고도 하지 않았다. “첫 번째 만월에는 격리된 장소에서 실험해볼 필요가 있다는 데 그도 동의했습니다.”

덤블도어는 안경 너머로 그를 지긋이 보았다. “자네가 믿지 못하는 것이 약의 효력인가?” 그가 물었다. “아니면 약을 먹을 사람인가?”

해묵은 분노가 다시 한 번 끓어올라 혈관을 타고 돌았다. 세베루스는 눈을 부릅뜨고 덤블도어를 마주 응시했지만, 아무리 강력한 분노를 담아 노려보아도 덤블도어를 겁에 질리게 할 수는 없었다.

“제가 그 늑대인간을 어떻게 생각하는지 이미 알고 계시잖습니까.” 그는 말했다. 덤블도어의 시선에 못마땅함이 섞여들었지만 무시했다. “문제의 약에 관해서라면, 저는 제 눈으로 그 효능을 직접 보기 전까지는 아무것도 믿지 않습니다. 루핀은 전에 그 약을 먹은 적이 없고, 인간에게나 늑대인간에게나 예외적인 경우는 언제나 있으니까요.”

“늑대인간은 인간이네, 세베루스.” 덤블도어가 말했다. 그 목소리에서는 확연하게 비판의 기색이 드러나 있었다.

“아니요,” 세베루스는 답했다. “그들은 인간(human)이 아닙니다. 사람(people)이라고 부르고 싶으시면 그러시든가요. 하지만 바로 이 마법약이 그들이 인간과 질적으로 다른 존재라는 증명입니다. 인간의 신경계에서 이 약은 그저 빠르게 작용하는 치명적인 독일 뿐입니다. 이 주제에 관해서는 제가 당신보다 더 잘 안다는 것을 인정하세요,” 덤블도어가 계속해서 손에 잡힐 듯한 비난의 시선을 쏘아보내고 있어서, 그는 견딜 수가 없었다. “당신이 여러 분야에 걸쳐, 어쩌면 거의 모든 분야에서, 천재라는 사실을 부정하진 않습니다. 하지만 적어도 이 한 가지 약에 관해서만큼은 제가 당신보다 더 많이 알고 있어요.”

“나는 자네가 모든 마법약에 대해 나보다 잘 알고 있을 거라고 확신하네,” 덤블도어가 솔직하게 말했다. “마법약은 자네가, 이론의 여지 없이, 천재적인 재능을 가지고 있는 분야지. 하지만 나는, 자네가 리무스를 향한 개인적 감정을 그와 같은 질병을 앓고 있는 이들 전체를 향한 편견으로 발전시키는 것이 마음에 들지 않는군—”

“편견이 아닙니다,” 순간적으로 분노가 용암처럼 솟아올라 세베루스는 거칠게 대꾸했다. “과학적인 판단입니다.”

“순수혈통들도 머글태생을 향해 똑같이 말하곤 하지 않나,” 덤블도어가 말했다. 하지만 그 대답이 세베루스의 분노를 누그러뜨리기 위한 것이었다면, 눈물겨운 실패였다.

“순수혈통 마법사와 머글 사이에 유전적인 차이가 존재할 가능성도 분명 존재합니다,” 세베루스가 날카롭게 말했다. “유명한 피아니스트와 음감이 전혀 없는 사람 사이에 유전적 차이가 존재할 수 있는 것과 마찬가지로요. 똑같이 과학적 견지에서 보면, 울프스베인이 늑대인간에게 미치는 영향은 늑대인간병에 감염된 사람과 당신 사이에 물질적 차이가 존재함을 시사합니다.”

“물론 차이는 존재하네, 세베루스, 하지만 다르다는 것이 곧 인간성의 결여라고 볼 수는—”

“저는 늑대인간이 인간 이하의 존재(subhuman)라고 말하는 게 아닙니다, 제 말은 그저—관둡시다,” 그가 내뱉었다. “이걸 가지고 토론할 기분 아닙니다. 저는 루핀의 예방접종약을 만들 것이고, 그 약은 어느 모로 보나 그를 독살해야 마땅하지만 그 대신 그를 진정시킬 것이고, 어쨌든 그는 학생들의 안전을 위해 제가 내건 조건을 받아들였어요. 그게 다예요. 그 밖에 또 저를 비난하실 거리가 없다면, 이제 제가 일을 마칠 수 있게 내버려두고 가주셨으면 좋겠군요.”

하지만 덤블도어는 움직이지 않았다. “자네에게 어려운 일이라는 것은 아네,” 침묵 끝에 그가 말했다. 세베루스가 예상했던 것과는 정반대로, 이해심 가득한 목소리였다. “리무스가 여기에 있고, 시리우스 블랙이 성 밖을 돌아다니는 이 상황이. 하지만 만약 자네가—”

세베루스는 그가 말을 끝낼 때까지 기다리지 않았다. 그는 옆방으로 성큼성큼 걸어 들어가, 방문을 쾅 닫았다.

그리고 그 자리에 그대로 서 있었다. 거칠게 숨을 몰아쉬면서. 분노가 치밀어 귀가 먹먹했다. 만약 덤블도어가 옆방에서 조금이라도 움직였다면, 그 소리는 방 안까지 들리지 않았다.

그가 덤블도어가 떠나는 발소리를, 그의 거처를 나가며 문을 닫는 소리를 들은 것은 그로부터 최소 1분 이상 지난 뒤였다.

 

 

 

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *1. 장 제목에 대해서: Dog Days는 1년 중 가장 더운 여름날을 뜻하는 표현으로, 큰개자리 별 시리우스(Dog Star)가 태양과 함께 떠오르는 시기를 가리킵니다. 고대 지중해세계에서 유래한 표현이지만 대부분의 북반구 지역에서도 마찬가지로 적용할 수 있다네요. '시리우스'의 출현과 연계된 언어유희다 보니, 번역 제목에도 '개'가 들어가야 할 듯해서 옛날 한국영화 제목을 좀 변형해서 써봤습니다.
> 
> *2. 프라일레고Praelego: 라틴어로 '소리내 읽는다' '암송한다'의 1인칭 단수형. 작가님의 창작마법으로 보이는, 마법세계판 TTS입니다.
> 
> *3. spreit는 sprite(요정), mair는 more의 스코틀랜드식 표기입니다. 후자는 '더 많은'이라는 뜻의 충분히 고풍스러운 단어가 딱히 떠오르지 않아서 '엇더한'으로 의역.
> 
> *4. A Historie of Deefinseive Chyarmes (=방어마법의 역사), Chyarme (=술법術法) 역시 현대적이지 않은 철자법을 사용해서 출판된 지 오래된 책이라는 걸 표현했는데, 우리말에서 그에 대응되는 건 국한문혼용체라고 생각해서 한글병기 없이 써보았습니다. 책 내용도 가급적 한자어를 많이 사용하려고 노력했어요. Charm은 구체적인 마법 설명 뒤에 붙을 때는 대개 '마법'이라고 옮기지만 (e.g. Hovering Charm =부유마법) , 과목명(Charms)으로 쓰일 때는 magic과 구분하기 위해 '술법'으로 옮깁니다. 다만 이번 편에 나온 책처럼 좀 고리타분한 맥락에서는 '술법'이 더 어울릴 듯해서 '패트로누스 술법'입니다.
> 
> *5. 스네이프가 해리엇에게 빌려주었다는 책에 등장하는 환희와 비애에 관한 문장은 칼릴 지브란의 책 인용구입니다.
> 
> *6. 스크래블: 크로스워드 퍼즐 느낌의 가로세로 15x15 칸의 보드 위에서 단어를 만드는 게임으로, 알파벳이 새겨진 타일이 100개 있고, 영단어에서 잘 안 쓰이는 글자(X, Q, J 같은)일수록 점수가 높습니다. 보드 자체에도 점수를 두 배 세 배로 불려주는 칸들이 있어서, 그 위에 타일을 놓으면 점수가 높아지죠. 본문에서 교수님이 설명해주셨다시피, 한 번에 플레이어가 가질 수 있는 타일은 7개입니다. 자기 턴에 단어를 만들고 나면 쓴 타일 갯수만큼 타일을 더 집어오고, 그렇게 100개의 타일을 다 쓸 때까지 플레이합니다. 대부분의 영어권 국가에서는 협회도 있고 큰 상금 걸린 토너먼트도 열릴 만큼 인기있는 게임이에요.


	21. 21장. 개 같은 여름날의 오후, 둘 (Dog Days of Summer II)

 

 

다음 날 아침, 덤블도어 교수가 해리엇의 방을 찾아왔다. 그리고 둥글게 말린 다리를 한 금빛 테이블을 만들어 내서는, 그 위로 엄청난 양의 풍요로운 아침식사를 차려 주었다.

“얘야, 이 답답한 성벽 안에서 잠시 벗어나고 싶지 않니?” 덤블도어가 물었다. 해리엇은 크루아상, 훈제 청어, 소시지, 토마토 달걀 볶음, 잼이 듬뿍 발린 토스트로 꽉 찬 식탁을 바라보며 넋이 나가 있었다. 스네이프는 그녀에게 항상 가열한 곡물과 과일 종류의 식단을 제공했다. “자라나는 아이들의 몸에는 영양만큼이나 신선한 공기도 필요하지.”

해리엇은 부슬부슬 내리는 비와 짙은 안개와 디멘터를 생각했다. 그녀는 아직도 디멘터를 그 오래된 책들의 삽화로밖에 보지 못했다. 그래도 그녀는 “맞아요, 선생님”이라고 대답했다. 왜냐하면 심심했으니까. 그리고 왠지는 모르겠지만 스네이프가 다시는 그녀와 함께 스크래블을 해주지 않을 거라는 생각이 들었다.

“잘됐구나,” 덤블도어 교수가 활짝 웃었다. “아침 먹고 잠깐 빗자루를 타러 가는 건 어떠니?”

 _스네이프 교수님이 그래도 된다고 하셨어요?_ 라는 말이 혀끝까지 튀어나왔다. 물론 소리 내 묻지는 않았다. 그게 농담이었을지 진담이었을지 그녀 자신도 잘 몰랐다. 만약 밖에 나가는 걸 스네이프가 싫어한다고 해도 덤블도어 교수가 그녀를 안에 머무르게 하리라고는 생각하지 않았다. 하지만 그녀는 스네이프가 어떻게든 이 기회를 망가뜨리기를 원하지 않았다.

“그러면 어디 보자, 한 시간쯤 후에 현관 앞에서 볼까? 그러면 괜찮겠니, 얘야?”

“괜찮아요, 선생님.” 해리엇은 앵무새처럼 대답했다. 그렇지만 살짝 혼란스러웠다. 왜 빗자루를 타기 위해서 굳이 그를 만나야 할까?

덤블도어는 그녀가 아침을 먹도록 놔두고 떠났다. 해리엇은 어제 쓰기 시작한 편지를 나가기 전에 완성하기 위해서 아침식사를 서둘렀다. 그녀는 스크래블 게임을 중도포기한 직후 허마이니에게 편지를 쓰려고 해보았지만, 쓰고 싶은 마음이 생기지 않았다. 하지만 자고 일어난 지금 그녀는 의문이 가득한 상태였고, 그 질문들을 허마이니에게 편지로 쓰다 보면 (그녀는 분명 하나하나 전부 대답해줄 것이다) 좀 더 집중해서 생각할 수 있을 것 같았다. 허마이니의 정리정돈벽이 옮은 것 같았다.

편지를 다 쓰고 나서 잔뜩 어질러진 방을 뒤져 빗자루를 찾아냈을 즈음에는, 그녀는 훨씬 더 기분이 좋아져 있었다. 어쩌면 약간 들떠 있다고 해도 좋았다. 지난 학기가 끝난 뒤로 한 번도 날아본 적이 없었던 것이다. 빗자루를 타고 날아다니다가 내려온 직후에 패트로누스를 시도하면, 그때의 자유로운 기분은 마법을 성공시키기에 충분할 만큼 강력할지도 모른다.

스네이프의 방문은 닫혀 있었다. 문틈으로 불빛도 새어나오지 않았다. 실험실에 있는 걸까.

씩씩하게 계단을 올라 현관 앞에 다다랐을 때, 그녀는 덤블도어 교수가 처음 보는 남자와 대화하고 있는 것을 발견했다. 새로운 어둠의 마법 방어술 교수일까? 그녀는 그 남자를 유심히 보았다.

솔직히 말하면 별로 대단치 않아 보이는 사람이었다. 하지만 공평을 기하자면 그녀도 마찬가지였다. 사실 그녀는 대단치 않은 것보다도 못해 보였다. 최소한 이 사람은, 비록 마르고 주름진 얼굴에 갈색 머리도 벌써 희끗희끗하긴 해도, 어른이었다.

피곤한 기운이 그의 전신을 휘감고 있었다. 입고 있는 로브는 허름하고 누덕누덕 기워져 있었다. (하지만 해리엇은 줄곧 페투니아 이모가 옥스팜(Oxfam)에서 사다 준 옷을 입고 다녔다. 그 옷들은 하나같이 끔찍할 정도로 볼썽사납고 치수도 제대로 맞지 않았다. 올여름 허마이니의 부모님이 그녀의 생일선물로 새 옷을 여러 벌 사준 것도 그 때문일 것이다.)

그녀가 현관 앞의 홀로 들어섰을 때, 아마도-방어술-교수가 고개를 돌려 그녀를 보았다. 그러자 해리엇은 어쩌면 그가 그렇게까지 삶에 지친 것은 아닐지도 모른다고 생각하게 되었다. 그의 표정은 기민했고, 눈빛은 지적이었고, 아마 라벤더와 파르바티가 그를 위해 잡지에서 오려낸 사진들로 사원을 건설할 일은 백만 년이 지나도 없겠지만, 그래도 유쾌한 공기가 묻어나는 사람이었다.

“아,” 덤블도어 교수는 그녀를 다시 보게 되어 대단히 만족스럽다는 듯한 소리를 냈다. “시간 딱 맞춰 왔구나. 해리엇, 루핀 교수를 소개하마. 올해 너희에게 방어술을 가르쳐주실 분이란다. 루핀 교수, 소개할 필요는 없겠지만, 이 애가 해리엇 포터라네.”

그녀는 차라리 덤블도어 교수가 자신의 유명세에 관해 아무 언급도 안 했더라면 좋았을 거라고 생각했다. 그 때문에 그녀는 창피해졌고, 평소 할 수 있었던 만큼 제대로 “만나서 반갑습니다”라고 인사할 수가 없었다.

하지만 루핀 교수는 그저 미소를 띠고서, 마치 그들이 오랜 친구라도 되는 양 말했다. “나야말로 정말 반갑구나.” 그리고 그녀와 악수했다. 선생님과 악수하는 건 우습게 느껴져야 할 것 같았지만, 그렇지도 않았다.

오히려 이것은, 이 세계—그녀 자신이 어이없게도, 그럴 자격 없이, 굉장히 유명한 세계—에 들어온 후 그녀가 받아본 최고의 인사였다. 해리엇은 제법 어른이 된 것 같았다.

“훌륭해, 아주 훌륭해.” 덤블도어가 턱수염 안쪽 어딘가에서 미소를 머금었다. 마치 아끼는 손주 두 명을 처음으로 만나게 해준 할아버지 같은 태도였다. “해리엇 얘야, 네가 개의치 않았으면 한다만, 네가 성 밖에 나가 있는 동안 루핀 교수와 함께 있는 것이 가장 좋지 않을까 했단다. 올해 호그와트의 사정이 사정이니만큼.”

시리우스 블랙. 디멘터. 막 피어나려던 해리엇의 만족감은 불에 던져진 솜사탕처럼 빠르게 사그라졌다. “네, 선생님.” 그녀는 대답했다. 적절한 대답은 아니겠지만, 그 이상 생각해낼 수가 없었다.

“내가 너와 같이 날 수 없는 걸 이해해주었으면 좋겠구나,” 루핀 교수가 그녀를 내려다보며 살짝 웃었다. “나는 빗자루에 올라탈 때마다 목을 부러뜨릴 뻔한 전력이 있어서.”

“아니에요, 괜찮아요.” 해리엇이 말했다. 애초에 그녀는 동행을 예상하지 않았다. 같이 빗자루를 타고 날 사람이 있으리라고는 기대도 안 했다. 그리고 선생님이랑 같이 빗자루를 타는 건 좀 이상할 것 같았다.

“그러면 두 사람이 알아서 하게 놔두고 난 가보마. 상쾌한 시간 보내렴,” 그녀에게 말하고 나서, 덤블도어 교수는 홀연히 사라졌다.

해리엇은 어색한 기분을 느꼈다. 생판 처음 보는 사람, 그것도 선생님과 둘이서만 서 있으려니 불편했다. 하지만 그녀의 불편함을 루핀 교수가 눈치챘다면, 그는 티를 내지 않았다. 대신 그는 다시 한 번 미소를 지어보이며, 현관의 문 한쪽을 열어주었다.

“아쉽게도 나는 아침 시간밖에 낼 수가 없구나.” 그들이 현관 앞 계단을 내려가는 동안 루핀 교수가 말했다. 안개가 실어온 습기로 계단이 미끈미끈했다. 축축한 공기는 폐 안으로 무겁게 가라앉았다. “하긴 날씨가 이 모양이니, 너무 오래 밖에 있는 것도 좋지 않을 것 같기는 하지만.” 그는 뿌옇게 흐린 안개 저편을 유심히 살폈다. 오늘도 어제처럼, 호수에서 흘러나온 안개가 나무 사이를 빽빽하게 메우고 있었다. 2주 전부터 계속 이 모양이었다. 그는 희미한 미소를 머금고 그녀를 내려다보았다. “네 결정을 존중할게. 너의 외출이니까 말이다.”

해리엇은 그냥 고개를 끄덕였다. 그에게 어떤 식으로 말해야 할지 감을 잡을 수 없었다. 어쩌면 그녀가 스네이프와 대화하는 것에 익숙해져서 그런지도 몰랐다. 스네이프는 항상 그녀에게 이래라 저래라 명령하길 좋아했다. 그에 대해서 해리엇은 대체로 대꾸할 말이 있었다.

루핀 교수가 손바닥을 펼쳐서 그 위로 천천히, 길게 숨을 내쉬었다. 그의 손 안에서 조그만 푸른 불꽃이 여러 개 피어올라, 날름거리며 서로 엎치락뒤치락했다. 최소한 그녀의 눈에는 그렇게 보였다. 하지만 그녀는 이런 불꽃을 전에 본 적도, 들어본 적도 없었다.

“이게 뭐예요?” 그녀는 좀 더 제대로 살피기 위해 몸을 가까이 숙이며 물었다.

“우정의 불(Friendfyre),” 그가 말했다. 그가 발음하는 것을 듣기만 해도 옛날식 철자가 눈앞에 그려지는 듯했다. “온기를 전해 주지만, 불타지는 않지—해를 끼치지 않는다고 하는 게 옳겠구나. 내가 지금 이걸 잔디 위에 떨어뜨려도, 풀은 그을리지도 않을 거란다. 그리고 내가 끄기 위한 역주문을 걸 때까지는 계속 이렇게 불붙은 상태를 유지할 거야.” 그가 그녀에게 불꽃을 건네주고, 직접 손가락을 불꽃에 통과시켜 보였다. “이것 보렴.”

해리엇은 조심스럽게 불꽃들을 손으로 감쌌다. 그것들은 아주 따뜻했지만, 불편할 정도로 뜨겁지는 않았고, 끄트머리에 손가락을 가져다대자 살짝 간지러운 느낌이 들었다. “짱이다.”

“유일한 문제는, 손에 들고 있어야 한다는 거지.” 계단을 마저 내려가서 축축한 잔디밭 위를 걸어 퀴디치 경기장으로 향하면서, 루핀 교수가 말을 이었다. “만약 유리병 같은 데 넣었다가는 금세 꺼져버리고 만단다.”

“이 안에 보이는 건 뭐예요?” 해리엇이 손을 눈앞에 들어올려 보며 말했다. “얼굴처럼 보여요.”

“요정불이지,” 루핀 교수가 대답했다. “이 불꽃은 엄밀히 따지면 지각이 있는 불이란다—마법적 의미로.”

“저도 이거 배울 수 있을까요?” 해리엇이 물었다. 그가 그녀에게는 너무 어려울 거라고 할 것을 반쯤 예상하면서.

하지만 그는 그냥 웃었다. “언제나 노력은 해볼 수 있지.”

루핀 교수가 우정의 불을 손에 쥐고서 관중석에 앉아 지켜보는 동안, 해리엇은 빗자루를 타고 위에서 급강하했다가 골대 주변을 빙글빙글 돌았다. 스니치가 있으면 좋았을 텐데.

팀의 동료들이나 상대편 선수들이 없고, 경기하지 않는 상황이어도, 빗자루를 타는 기분은 끝내줬다. 처음 탔을 때나 지금이나 똑같이 끝내줬다. 처음으로 하늘 높이 솟아올라 공중에 머물렀을 때, 그녀는 _이게 바로 마법이구나_ , 실감했었다.

 _허마이니네 집에 있었다면 빗자루를 탈 수 없었을 거야_ , 그녀는 자기 자신에게 말했다. 하지만 그것도 이렇게 비참할 정도로 외로운 방학을 보상하기에는 충분하지 않았다. 그렇다면 이 기분은 패트로누스를 만들어낼 만큼 강한 것이 아닐지도 모르겠다.

그래도 시도는 해볼 것이다. 그녀는 지금, 바로 여기서 패트로누스 마법을 시도해볼 작정이었다. 혼자 있다는 것을 의식하지 않을 것이다. 스네이프가 말한 대로, 그 모든 것을 마음속에서 몰아낼 것이다. 그냥 날아가는 것만 생각해야지.

눈을 감고, 그녀는 모든 생각을 머릿속에서 지우고, 정신을 텅 비우려고 애썼다. 숨을 깊게 들이쉬고 나서, 그녀는 약간 아래로 내려갔다가, 다시 핸들을 꺾어 위로 솟아올랐다. 급상승의 느낌이 그녀를 가득 채웠다. 그것은 마치 손으로 만질 수 있을 것처럼 생생한 느낌이었다. 그녀의 손으로 집어들어, 마법으로 탈바꿈시킬 수 있을 것만 같았다.

하지만 곧 그녀의 정신에 그림 하나가 숨어들어 왔다. 휘날리는 검은 망토, 살이 썩어 뼈만 남은 손, 짐승의 발톱처럼 구부러진 손가락뼈.

추위의 기운이—공포가—그녀를 감쌌다. 그녀는 다시 속도를 늦췄다. 그것들이 가까이 와 있나? 그녀는 아직도 디멘터를 실제로 본 적이 없었다. 스네이프는 그것들이 정문 근처를 돌아다닌다고 했다. 그녀는 거뭇한 숲의 꼭대기를 내다보았다. 혹시 안개 너머로 검은 망토 자락이 보이는지 살폈다. 추위와 …의 소리를… 불러오는…

하지만 그것들 대신 해리엇은 해그리드의 굴뚝 위로 연기가 올라오는 것을 목격했다.

신이 나서 환성을 지르며, 그녀는 해그리드의 오두막을 향해 빠른 속도로 날기 시작했다.

그의 오두막 바로 앞의 축축하고 질퍽한 땅 위로 내려선 후에, 그녀는 그가 집에 없음을 확인했다. 문은 열려 있었지만, 안에도 바깥 뜰에도 그의 모습은 보이지 않았다. 그의 모습을 가릴 수 있을 만큼 커다란 장애물이 여기저기 널려있는 것도 아니었다.

“해그리드?” 그녀는 경사진 텃밭을 향해 소리 높여 불렀다. 텃밭에는 당근과 양배추가 듬성듬성 자라고 있었지만, 해그리드는 코빼기도 보이지 않았다. 대답도 들려오지 않았다. 허수아비 위에 올라앉아서 그녀를 오만하게 내려다보는 큰까마귀조차 아무 소리도 내지 않았다.

부지를 둘러보고 있는 게 틀림없어, 그녀는 생각했다. 그리고 그를 찾아다니기 위해 다시 빗자루에 한 발을 걸쳤을 때였다. 그 개를 본 것은.

그녀가 본 가운데 가장 큰 개였다—최소한 키는 제일 큰 개였다. 거의 그녀 자신만큼 키가 컸다. 하지만 덩치로만 따지면, 그 개는 앙상하게 말라서 수북하게 엉겨 붙은 검은 털 아래 뼈만 남아 있었다. 너무 굶어서 이미 반쯤 죽어가는 듯한 몰골이었다. 무슨 일을 겪었는지 몰라도, 최소한 벽장에 갇혀 잠을 자는 것보다 더 심한 일이었음이 분명했다.

그 개의 좀비 같은 외양은 둘째치고, 호그와트 부지에서 떠돌이 개를 만나다니 놀라운 일이었다. 그녀는 입학한 이래 이제껏 떠돌이 개를 한 번도 보지 못했다. 아니, 팡이 아닌 다른 개를 한 번도 본 적이 없었다. 고양이와 부엉이는 수없이 많았고 두꺼비도 여럿 있었지만, 개는 한 마리도 없었다. 크럽(Crup)이라는 동물은 들어봤지만, 그녀가 알기로 크럽은 훨씬 작고 꼬리가 갈라져 있었다.

그녀가 처음 발견했을 때 그 개는 숲과 호그와트 부지가 만나는 가장자리에 서 있었다. 하지만 이제 귀를 접어 내리고 바닥에 누워 머리를 앞발에 얹은 상태였다. 개가 칭얼대는 것처럼 낑낑 울었다. 심지어 꼬리도 흔들었다—힘이 없어 그런지 약하게, 거의 꿈틀거리는 수준이긴 했지만, 그래도 꼬리를 흔들고 싶은 뜻은 분명히 전해졌다.

“너 배고파 보인다,” 해리엇이 말했다. 그리고 바보가 된 기분을 느꼈다. 비록 눈앞에 있는 것이 그녀의 말을 알아듣지 못할 개이긴 해도. 당연히 배가 고프겠지. 방금 그녀 자신도 이 개가 굶다 못해 좀비가 된 것 같다고 생각하지 않았던가?

개가 다시 한 번 낑낑 울었다.

“이제부터는 주머니에 고깃덩어리라도 넣어 다녀야 할 것 같네,” 그녀는 다시 빗자루에서 내려, 해그리드의 양배추 사이를 조심스럽게 헤치고 개에게 가까이 다가갔다. 그 개는 미치거나 위험한 개처럼은 보이지 않았다. 오히려, 그녀가 다가갈수록 그 개는 다시 꼬리를 꿈틀거렸다. 그리고 그녀가 개를 쓰다듬을 수 있을 만큼 가까이 다가갔을 때는, 옆으로 드러누워 배를 보였다. 그리고 해리엇은 개가 ‘그’임을 확실히 알게 되었다.

“불쌍한 강아지,” 해리엇은 그의 귀 뒤쪽을 살살 긁어주었다. 진흙투성이였다. “어쩌면 해그리드가 너 먹을 만한 걸 좀 가지고 있을지도—왜 그래?”

개는 아까까지만 해도 평화롭게 누워서 꼬리를 들썩이고 있었다. 하지만 갑자기 그는 허둥지둥 몸을 일으키며, 목 뒤쪽을 그르릉 울리고 귀를 납작하게 펴더니, 덤불 속으로 뛰어들어 순식간에 사라졌다.

해리엇은 한동안 당황해서 가만히 앉아 있었다. 누군가 다가오면서 나뭇가지가 부러지는 소리가 들릴 때까지. 고개를 들자 루핀 교수가 잔디밭을 가로질러 달려오는 것이 보였다.

오, 이런. 그가 있다는 걸 완전히 깜박하고 있었다.

“죄송해요!” 그가 미처 멈추기도 전에 그녀가 외쳤다. 그가 마침내 그녀 앞에 멈춰섰을 때는 진흙이 사방으로 튀었다. “해그리드 오두막에서 연기가 오르는 걸 보고 그만 깜박했어요. 죄송해요.”

“뭐, 덕분에 운동을 좀 하긴 했구나,” 숨도 거의 흐트러지지 않은 그가 대답했다. “그래도, 너를 찾아 뛰는 것보다는 네 옆에서 같이 뛰는 게 더 나았겠어.”

“죄송해요,” 그녀가 한 번 더 되풀이했다. 스네이프라면 분명 징계를 오십 번쯤 내린 다음 그녀가 듣든 말든 앞에서 욕설을 주워섬겼을 것이 분명했다.

“괜찮아, 해는 없었으니—그래도 이런 일은 한 번만으로 끝내도록 하자.” 그가 손목시계를 확인했다. “내가 세베루스를 만나러 가야 할 시각까지 아직 좀 남았는데…”

“스네이프 교수님을 만나세요?” 그녀가 호기심에 차서 물었다. “왜요?”

스네이프라면 분명, “그게 네가 상관할 바가 되는 날이 오면, 그때 알려주마” 정도의 대답을 했겠지. 그녀가 오지랖 넓게 굴고 있다는 것은 확실히 자각하고 있었다. 웬만하면 사과한 다음 질문을 취소했을 것이다. 하지만 너무 놀랍고도 궁금해서 딱히 그러고 싶지 않았다.

루핀 교수는 쉽게 대답해주었다. “그가 나를 위해 만들어주는 약이 있단다. 내 고용 조건 중 하나였지. 이 자리가 자주 갈려나가는 자리라고 들었거든.” 그의 눈이 웃음기를 담아 빛났다. 하지만 해리엇은 자라나면서 어른들이 완전히 솔직하게 대해주지 않을 때를 감별해내는 직감을 얻었고, 그 직감이 지금 그녀에게 속살거리고 있었다. 하지만 그녀는 그냥 고개를 끄덕였다. 애초에 오지랖 넓은 질문이었으니까. 생각해보면 그가 기분 나빠하지 않은 게 다행일 정도였다.

“지금 들어가도 괜찮아요. 그 약속에 가보셔야 하면요.” 그녀는 사과의 의미로 말했다.

“아니 아직—”

말하다 말고 그는 멈칫했다. 그리고 고개를 옆으로 돌리며 눈을 가늘게 떴다. 하마터면 해리엇은 보지 못할 뻔한 자연스러운 움직임으로, 그는 지팡이를 꺼내 손에 쥐었다. 심장이 빨리 뛰기 시작하는 것을 느끼며, 그녀도 자기 지팡이를 찾아 주머니에 손을 넣었다. 눈은 그가 보는 것과 같은 방향을 향한 채. 이제 그녀에게도 들렸다—와지끈, 하는 소리, 무언가 아주 커다란 것이 나무 사이를 움직이며—

해그리드가 채소밭 건너편의 숲 속에서 모습을 드러냈다. 그의 손에는 죽은 족제비 다발(으엑)로 보이는 것이 들려 있었다. 루핀 교수가 숨을 내쉬는 소리는 너무 조용해서 해리엇의 귀에도 간신히 들렸다.

“해리!” 해그리드가 행복하게 외쳤다. 그의 턱수염과 머리카락에 들러붙은 잎사귀와 나뭇가지들을 툭툭 쳐내면서. “덤블도어 교수님이 네가 올해는 일찍 와있다고 말씀해주셨어.” 그는 루핀 교수를 힐끗 보더니, 눈을 비비고 다시 보았다. “리무스 루핀? 자넨가?”

“마지막으로 거울을 봤을 때는요,” 루핀이 웃음기 어린 목소리로 대꾸했다. “같은 질문을 할 필요는 없겠군요. 전에 봤을 때랑 조금도 달라지지 않은 것 같네요. 심지어 턱수염까지 똑같은 모양인데.”

“그냥 약간 더 엉킨 정도지, 그렇지.” 해그리드가 말했다. 그리고 몸을 숙여 루핀 교수의 등을 두드렸다. 루핀 교수는 거의 양배추 더미 위로 얼굴을 갖다 박을 뻔했다. 그러지 않고 꼿꼿이 서 있을 수 있었다는 것만으로도 해리엇은 그가 눈에 보이는 것보다 훨씬 강하다는 것을 알 수 있었다. 보기만 한 해리엇의 등이 아려올 정도의 스윙이었다.

“숲에서 뭐 하고 있었어요, 해그리드?” 해리엇이 호기심을 못 이기고 물었다. “그…” 그녀는 족제비 무더기를 슬쩍 보았다. “뭐 또 다른—애완동물이라도 하나 생겼어요?”

“아, 그건…” 해그리드는 뭔가를 숨기고 있는 듯했지만, 동시에 대단히 만족스러워 보였다. 그는 자기 수염 끄트머리를 만지작거렸다. “너한테 말해줘도 괜찮겠지, 응, 물론 나중에 놀라게 해주고 싶었지만—하지만 지금 놀라게 해주면 되니까, 응. 내가 이번에 너희 마법동물 돌보기 수업을 담당하게 됐단다.”

“뭐라고요?” 해리엇이 깜짝 놀라 소리쳤다. 그러면서도 입꼬리가 절로 올라가고 있었다. “진짜 굉장해요!” 그녀는 그의 허리를 힘껏 끌어안았다. 최소한 그녀의 팔로 끌어안을 수 있는 만큼은. 해그리드의 허리 전체에서 그 부분은 얼마 되지도 않았다. 해그리드는 그녀의 등을 두드려, 진흙범벅인 땅바닥에 발목까지 파묻히게 만들었다. “그 깨무는 책을 보내준 것도 이해가 확 되네요! 그러면 숲에서 뭘 하고 있었던 거예요?"

“첫 번째 수업을 준비중이었지. 볼래?”

“그럼요!”

* * * * *

“저게—저게 뭐예요?” 해리엇은 경외심을 느껴야 할지 불안해해야 할지 알 수 없어서 머뭇거리며 물었다.

“히포그리프,” 해그리드가 행복한 얼굴을 하고 대답했다.

“오, 이런.” 루핀 교수가 중얼거렸다. 그들이 서 있는 널따란 공터 한쪽에는 해그리드가 직접 만든 듯한 임시방목장이 설치되어 있었다. 루핀 교수는 거기서 멀찍이 떨어진 위치에 멈춰선 채로 다가오지 않았다.

적어도 여섯 마리쯤은 모여 있는 것 같았다. 한 마리 한 마리가 독수리와 각각 다른 말을 교배한 듯한 생김새였다. 색깔은 모두 달랐지만, 눈은 전부 똑같았다. 타오르는 듯한 주황색을 머금은 금빛 눈. 고양이과 동물처럼 세로로 매섭게 찢어진 동공. 그 눈은 얼굴 양쪽 옆에 붙어 있어서, 그들이 해리엇과 해그리드를 보기 위해서는 고개를 옆으로 돌려야 했다. 하지만 한 번에 한쪽 눈만 사용해도 그들 모두를 살피는 데 크게 무리는 없어 보였다. 해리엇은 그녀가 만나본 동물들 가운데 이들이 가장 오만해 보인다고 생각했다.

“아름답지 않니?” 해그리드는 사랑스럽다는 눈으로 히포그리프 떼를 응시했다. 노버트를 볼 때와 비슷한 눈이었다. 해리엇도 그들이 아름답다고 느꼈다. 야생 호랑이처럼 위험한 종류의 아름다움이긴 했지만.

그녀는 루핀 교수의 생각을 살피기 위해 그의 얼굴로 시선을 돌렸다. 하지만 그는 그냥 생각에 잠긴 얼굴을 하고 있었다. 그는 방목장에 있는 동물이 무엇인지 보자마자 멈춰 섰던 자리에 그대로 서 있었다. 최소한 20피트는 떨어져 있는 것 같았다.

“인사해볼래?” 해그리드가 물었다. 그가 너무 열성적이어서 해리엇은 거절할 수가 없었다. 사실은 별로 승낙하고 싶지는 않았다. 그녀에게도 최소한 약간의 자기보존 본능이 있는 것이 틀림없었다. 스네이프가 알면 흡족해할 것이다.

“난 여기서 기다릴게요,” 루핀 교수가 부드럽게 말했다. 해그리드는 놀란 듯이 그를 향해 돌아섰지만, 곧 그의 얼굴에—수염과 머리카락에 가려지지 않은 좁은 면적 위로—깨달음이 떠올랐다.

“그렇지,” 해그리드는 고개를 끄덕거렸다. 갑자기 심각해진 얼굴로. “좋은 생각이야.”

해리엇의 머릿속에서는 오지랖 넓은 질문들이 열댓 개쯤 더 나타나서 쑥덕거리기 시작했다. 하지만 그녀는 입을 다물었다. 루핀 교수는 겁이 난 것 같지는 않았지만, 그런 건 때로는 겉으로 드러나지 않기도 하니까. 어쩌면 무슨 알레르기가 있는지도 모른다.

방목장 안에서 히포그리프들이 머리를 휘휘 흔들었다. 굉장히 위풍당당한 모습이었다.

해그리드가 출입구를 막고 있던 빗장을 열고 안으로 들어서며 그녀에게 손짓해 보였다. “자,” 그가 말했다. “히포그리프에 대해서 네가 알아둬야 할 건, 그들이 아주 자존심이 센 동물들이라는 거야. 먼저 그들이 너를 존중하게 만들어야지 안 그러면—험, 저 발톱들 보이니?”

똑똑히 보였다. 발톱 하나하나가 해리엇의 손바닥보다 길었다. 그녀는 꿀꺽 침을 삼켰다. 스네이프가 이 광경을 봤다면 지금쯤 그녀가 고양이 새끼쯤 되는 것처럼 목덜미를 잡아 올려서는, 저 발톱과 50피트 이상 떨어진 곳으로 그녀를 끌어냈을 것이다.

“독이 있거나 그렇지는 않지만,” 해그리드가 말했다. “하지만 아주 깊게 할퀼 수 있지. 그러니까 조심해야 해.”

“알겠어요,” 해리엇이 진심을 담아 고개를 끄덕였다.

“어떻게 하면 되냐면, 절을 하는 거야. 눈을 똑바로 보고—눈을 피하면 안 돼, 믿을 수 없는 상대로 보이니까, 그들은 그걸 좋아하지 않아. 그렇게 절을 한 다음, 그들이 맞절을 할 때까지 기다려. 그들이 너에게 절을 하면, 가까이 다가가도 안전하지.”

“그리고… 만약 그들이 절을 하지 않으면요?”

“글쎄다—넌 반사신경이 좋으니까,” 해그리드가 말했다. “자, 여기 벅빅이랑 한 번 연습해 봐.”

 * * * * *

리무스는 공터 가장자리의 나무에 기대어 섰다. 지팡이를 쥐고, 행여 히포그리프들이 무슨 이유로든 흥분할 기미가 보이면 그 즉시 해리엇을 빼낼 만반의 준비를 한 상태로. 그녀는 살짝 불안해 보이면서도 굳은 결심을 한 얼굴이었다—앞으로 나아가며, 두려움을 내보이지 않겠다는 결심. 그녀를 저 방목장 안에 그냥 들여보냈다는 걸 알면 릴리는 아마 그의 머리가 거꾸로 들러붙게 만드는 저주를 쏘았을 것이다. 제임스도 마찬가지였겠지. 언젠가 시리우스가 실수로 그녀를 침대 위로 떨어뜨렸던 날, 제임스는 거의 히스테리성 발작을 일으켰었다.

 _네가 시리우스의 비밀을 지켜주고 있다는 걸 알면 그들은 분명 가만있지 않겠지_ , 양심이 말했다. 차가운 혐오감이 밴 목소리였다. 그가 이제까지 알버스에게 세 번이나 편지를 쓰면서도 커다란 검은 개에 관해서는 한 줄도 쓰지 않았기 때문에, 양심은 여전히 그를 용서하지 않고 있었다.

11시 반이 되어서, 리무스는 벅빅의 깃털을 쓰다듬고 있는 해리엇을 뒤로 하고 세베루스와 만나기 위해 성으로 향했다. 해그리드라면 믿고 맡길 만한 보호자라고 덤블도어도 인정할 것이다. 인간의 마법은 거인 혼혈에게 거의 해를 끼치지 못했다. 그리고 해그리드는 디멘터의 영향을 느낄 수 있지만, 동시에 이론적으로는 그들을 맨손으로 찢어버릴 힘도 있었다.

만약 아즈카반을 탈출할 만큼 시리우스에게 지성이라는 게 남아있다면, 해리엇이 거인 혼혈과 히포그리프 무리와 함께 있을 때 공격할 리가 없었다.

그래도 혹시 몰라서, 그는 덤블도어에게 패트로누스를 보내 해리엇을 어디에 누구와 함께 두고 왔는지를 보고했다. 그리고 지하의 서늘한 그림자를 향해 내려갔다.

아주 오래 전, ‘약탈자들(Marauders)’은 슬리데린으로 분류될 만큼 징그러운 놈들에게는 던전이 완벽하게 어울리는 장소라고 결론을 내렸었다. 슬리데린은 대낮에 밝은 곳을 돌아다니는 것보다는, 어둡고 구불구불 복잡하고 배가 싸하게 아플 만한 장소에 돌아다니는 게 훨씬 더 잘 어울렸다. 물론 ‘약탈자들’은 어둡고 구불구불한 장소에 숨어들어 그들에게 손수 복통을 선사하는 것을 즐겼다. 하지만 그들은 그리핀도르, 마법세계의 말썽 조달자들이었다. 던전까지 내려간 것은 모험의 일환이었을 뿐, 던전은 그들이 속한 곳이 아니었다. 바로 그 점이 스릴을 더해주었다. 자칫하면 슬리데린 학생과 마주쳐, 사악한 적을 물리치고 탈출해야 할지 모른다는 가능성까지도. 어떤 주문을 사용해봐도 지도에 지하 던전 전체를 나타나게 할 수는 없다는 것을 알았을 때조차, 그들은 별로 신경쓰지 않았다. 지도에 나타나는 부분은 마법약 교실과 교수 연구실이 있는 지하 던전 맨 위층 복도뿐이었다. 나머지는 그냥 백지로 남았다.

때로 리무스는 그 시절의 단순한 무지가 절절히 그리웠다. 그 시절, 좋은 것들은 모두 손에 닿을 것처럼 보였고 나쁜 것들은 모두 적에게서 나오는 것이라 믿었던 나날들. 성장한다는 것은 세상이 더 복잡하다는 것을 알게 되는 것이었다. 차라리 어린 시절이 좋았다는 것을 깨닫는 순간.

지하는 여전히 괴기스러운 분위기를 풍겼다. 주위가 한결 서늘해진 것이 느껴졌다. 비록 평균보다 높은 그의 체온 덕에 추위보다는 공기의 축축함으로 느껴졌지만. 그가 가는 길의 복도는 깜박거리는 횃불들이 밝히고 있었다. 그 일렁이는 불빛에 그림자가 길어졌다, 짧아졌다 했다. 어디를 향하든 간에 간헐적인 똑… 똑… 물 떨어지는 소리가 들려왔다.

“제법 여유만만하게 걸어온 모양이지”가, 리무스가 실험실의 열린 문을 두드렸을 때 들려온 스네이프의 다정한 인사말이었다.

오, 스네이프.

“예전만큼 지하 던전을 꿰고 있지는 못해서 말이네,” 리무스가 말했다. 미소를 지은 것은 순전히 스네이프의 짜증을 유발하기 위해서였다. 정문에서도 그랬지만, 스네이프의 성질머리는 언제나 뻔한 패턴을 그리며 움직였다. “이쪽까지 내려와본 적은 없다고 거의 확신할 수 있지만.” 그는 앞에 늘어선 가마솥들을 둘러보았다. 하나같이 깔끔하게 줄지어 진열되어 있었고, 으스스한 초록색의 마법적 불꽃 위에서 연기를 내뿜고 있었다. “혹시 소설 같은 데 등장하는 악당 과학자(mad scientist)가 된 기분을 느낄 때가 있나?”

“재치를 뽐내려고 애쓰는 건 그만두지,” 스네이프가 말했다. “농담을 하려고 들거나, 애교를 떨거나, 지금 시도하는 게 뭔지 몰라도, 어쨌든 다 그만두고,” 리무스에게 비커를 날려 보내는 그의 마법이 너무 거칠어서, 그 비커는 거의 리무스의 이마를 가격할 뻔했다. “이걸 삼키게.”

“고맙군, 마침 목이 타던 참이었는데.” 리무스는 목소리를 낮춰 혼자 중얼거렸다. 하지만 스네이프가 한층 더 사납게 노려보기 시작한 걸로 보아, 스네이프는 오셀롯 수준의 청력을 가진 것이 틀림없었다.

운나쁘게도, 리무스는 비커 안의 내용물을 마시려고 코앞까지 들어올렸을 때 숨을 들이쉬고 말았다. 그리고 그 냄새에 온몸이 역함을 호소하는 바람에 하마터면 비커를 떨어뜨릴 뻔했다. “맙소사, 이 안에 대체 뭐가 든 건가?”

“그야 울프스베인이지, 멍청히 굴지 말게.” 스네이프가 말했다. “혹시 알레르기 반응은 없는지 살펴야 하니까.”

“구토도 알레르기 반응에 포함되나?” 리무스가 평이한 어조로 물었다.

“냄새나 맛 때문에 토하는 건 포함하지 않고, 삼킨 후에 다시 올라올 경우에만 포함하지. 당장 마시게, 아니면 내가 억지로 입을 벌리고 먹여주길 바라나? 나는 바쁜 사람이야.”

“건배,” 리무스는 코를 막고 내용물을 한 번에 들이켰다. 그리고 거의 도로 내뱉을 뻔했다. 그의 식도가 꿈틀거리는 것을 느낄 수 있었다. “세상에,” 그는 목쉰 소리로 내뱉었다. 혀를 끄집어내 박박 문지르고 싶었다. 일단 그 찐득찐득한 액체는 속에 들어간 후, 별 문제 없이 그 안에 머무르고 있는 듯했다. 비록 욕지기가 나게 만들긴 했지만.

눈을 뜨자, 스네이프는 마치 리무스가 금방이라도 자신의 소중한 은신처에 온통 토범벅을 해놓을 것이라고 각오한 표정으로 그를 뚫어지게 쳐다보고 있었다. “도로 올라올 것 같지는 않군,” 리무스가 말했다. 목소리가 약간 불안정하게 나오기는 했을 것이다.

“감각은?” 스네이프가 무뚝뚝하게 물었다.

“메스꺼움.” 리무스가 진심을 가득 담아 대답했다.

“얼얼하거나 마비되는 느낌은?”

리무스는 잠시 자기 몸을 점검했다. “목구멍이 좀 이상하게 느껴지긴 하는데,” 그는 목을 쓰다듬으며 실험 삼아 기침을 해보았다. “약간 간질간질해. 얼얼하다고 할 수도 있을 것 같네.” 그는 그것이 자신이 죽기 직전의 징조가 아니기를 바랐다.

스네이프는 몰스킨 수첩처럼 보이는 것에 메모를 하는 중이었다. “손발에 특이한 느낌은?”

리무스는 손가락 발가락을 꼼지락거려 보았다. “아직은 아무 느낌 없네.”

스네이프가 마침내 메모를 마치고, 깃펜을 사이에 끼워둔 채로 수첩을 닫으며 가마솥 중 하나로 돌아섰다. 가마솥을 휘젓는 그의 태도는 다시 정보를 얻어낼 필요가 있을 때까지는 리무스를 외면하기로 결심한 듯했다.

“무슨 의미인가?” 리무스가 예의 바르게 물었다. “간질거리는 것. 아니면 메스꺼움이나. 혹은 둘 다 느끼는 것이.”

“이 약에 관해 쓸만한 지식을 가지고 있나?” 스네이프는 등을 돌린 채로 물었다. 그의 목소리는 리무스에게 뇌가 존재하리라고는 믿지 않는다고 말하는 듯했다.

“연구 결과를 읽었냐고 묻는 거라면, 읽었네. 만약 그 내용 중 한 마디라도 제대로 이해했냐고 묻는다면—쉼표와 마침표는 이해할 수 있었지. 다른 부분은 나같은 완벽한 비전문가에게는 지나치게 전문적인 내용이더군.”

스네이프는 그의 전매특허인 혐오감을 가득 담은 눈으로 리무스를 힐끗 보았다—그 혐오감이 리무스를 향한 것인지, 아니면 그의 한없이 부족한 마법약 지식을 향한 것인지는 불분명했다. 리무스는 그저 미소로 대응했다.

“울프스베인은 다량의 바곳(aconite)을 함유하고 있지,” 스네이프는 숙련된 조롱조의 말투로 덧붙였다. “바곳이 독극물이라는 것은 알고 있기를 바라네.”

“음,” 리무스는 온화하게 답했다. “늑대인간들에게 특히 치명적이지.”

“바곳은 감각을 없애는 작용을 해.” 스네이프가 말했다. “그래서 목이 얼얼한 거야. 내복하면 소화계통, 호흡기계통, 신경계통을 마비시키고, 대부분의 정온동물은 그로 인해 죽음에 이르지. 이 약은,” 그는 가마솥을 젓던 막대를 들어 줄줄이 늘어서서 연기를 내뿜는 중인 가마솥들을 가리켰다. “늑대인간 진정제야. 벨비의 이론은 만약 늑대인간을 잠들게 할 수 있다면, 인간의 정신이 다시 신체의 주도권을 찾을 수 있다는 것이지.”

리무스는 골똘히 생각하면서 목을 주물렀다.

“가장 단순하게 표현하면, 이 약은 바곳으로 늑대인간을 잠재움과 동시에 인간의 육체를 독살하지 않도록 균형을 유지해주는 재료들의 조합이네. 알려진 바에 의하면 진통 성분은 들어있지 않고. 사실, 이 실험에 참여한 늑대인간들은—”

“—만월에 변형을 거치는 동안 의식을 유지하는 것이, 변형을 통해 모든 것을 놓아버릴 때보다 더 고통스럽다고 말했지,” 리무스가 말을 대신 끝맺었다. “그 자료들은 나도 읽고 이해할 수 있었네.”

“그래,” 스네이프의 얼굴에서는 한 점의 연민도 찾아볼 수 없었다. “나는 벨비가 사용한 용량을 조절하려고 시도하고 있네. 그 인간은 멍청이야. 그는 개별 체질량에 따른 차이를 계산에 넣지 않았어. 그의 실험은 100파운드짜리 소녀와 280파운드짜리 성인 남성에게 동일한 양의 바곳을 투여했지. 그가 이 잠정적인 예방약을 만드는 데 13년이나 걸렸다는 것이 놀랍지도 않군.”

“나는 대충 150파운드쯤 나가네.” 리무스가 털어놓았다. “그리고… 이제는 정말 올라올 것 같은데, 혹시 내가 토해도 될 만한 양동이 같은 거 근처에 있나?”

* * * * *

두 시간 후 (스네이프는 한 시간에 한 번 이상은 약을 먹지 못하게 했다), 리무스는 스네이프의 낡은, 안 쓰는 가마솥 하나를 끌어안고 있었다. 세 번째로 복용한 약은 삼키자마자 곧장 다시 올라왔다. 그때 스네이프가 느닷없이 호통을 쳤다. “미스 포터!”

갑작스러운 스네이프의 고함에 리무스는 하마터면 가마솥을 엎을 뻔했다. 그리고 그 직후에는 웃지 않기 위해 안간힘을 써야만 했다. 열린 문가에 나타난 해리엇은 제임스가 유려하게 “우웩(yuck)”이라고 명명했을 법한 물질에 뒤덮여 있었다.

“네?” 그녀가 물었다. 리무스가 지난 두 시간 동안 스네이프에게 느낀 두려움에 비해서, 그녀는 스네이프를 훨씬 덜 무서워하는 듯했다. “오, 안녕하세요.” 그녀가 리무스를 보고 말했다. 살짝 미소를 띠고 있었다. 그녀는 무심코 뺨을 문질러서, ‘우웩’을 더 얇고 넓게 퍼트렸다.

“뭘 하다 온 거지?” 스네이프가 추궁했다. 그동안 리무스는 웃거나 다시 구토를 하지 않기 위해 애쓰느라 그녀의 인사에 답해줄 수가 없었다.

“해그리드의 거름더미 위로 떨어졌어요.” 해리엇이 침착하고 품위 있게 대답했다.

“빗자루를 타러 간다고 들었는데,” 스네이프가 눈을 가늘게 떴다. 마치 그녀가 무슨 잘못을 저지르는 걸 실시간으로 포착한 사람처럼. 그리고 그 눈빛은 곧 리무스에게로 옮겨왔다. “그리고 그것도 *저 사람*과,” 욕설은 어조에 담겨 나왔다, “함께 있을 때에 한한 것이라고 생각했는데.”

“그랬죠, 하지만 그 다음에 해그리드를 돕게 되어서요.” 해리엇이 말했다. 스네이프가, 뭐, 딱 그 자신처럼 굴고 있는 것을 고려할 때 제법 타당한 대답이었다고 리무스는 생각했다. 스네이프도 해그리드만큼이나 별로 변한 것이 없었다. 단지 지금은 드라큘라처럼 입고 다닌다는 것만 제외하면.

“해그리드의 거름더미는 최소한 6피트는 될 텐데,” 스네이프가 집요하게 캐물었다. “어떻게 그 위로 떨어졌지?”

“그 위로 날다가요(I was flying),” (리무스는 웃음을 참으려다 사레가 들렸다. 스네이프는 못 들었거나, 눈도 깜박이지 않고 해리엇을 노려보느라 그를 무시하고 있었다) “그리고 저 지금 스웨터 안쪽에 썩은 복숭아가 들어간 것 같은데, 이제 가서 목욕해도 돼요?”

스네이프는 짜증스럽게 가보라는 손짓을 했다. “안녕히 계세요,” 리무스를 향해 말하고, 그녀는 떠났다. 얼굴을 찌푸리고, 잔뜩 더럽혀진 스웨터 안쪽으로 손을 넣어 꼼지락거리면서.

스네이프는 해리엇이 서 있던 자리를 가만히 응시하고 있었다. 그의 험상궂은 눈썹이 한층 더 험상궂은 콧대 위로 모여들어 있었다.

“스페인 이단심문관처럼 굴 필요는 없지 않나,” 리무스가 중얼거렸다.

“입 닥치게, 루핀.” 스네이프는 그를 쳐다보지도 않고 말했다.

“해리엇도 지금쯤 거름더미에 빠져버린 자신의 크나큰 죄악을 반성하고 있을 걸세,” 리무스가 안심시키려는 듯한 말투로 말했다. “혹시 옷 속으로 썩은 복숭아가 들어간 적 있나? 나는 경험해본 적 없지만, 예전에 오이 조각이 하나 들어간 적이 있는데—”

“그녀는 뭔가 숨기고 있었어.” 스네이프가 말했다. 그는 여전히 못박힌 듯 해리엇이 섰던 자리를 바라보고 있었다. 마치 아직도 그 자리에서 그녀가 뭔가 말썽을 피우는 것이 생생하게 보이는 것처럼.

리무스는 눈을 깜박였다. “그녀가 거름더미에 빠졌다는 게 거짓말이라고?”

“나는 숨기고 있다고 했지 거짓말을 한다고 하지 않았네.” 스네이프는 그를 향해 ‘뉘앙스도 제대로 구분 못할 만큼 멍청한 건 범죄다’라는 눈빛을 쏘아보냈다. “자네 얼굴이 창백해졌군. 오늘은 더 이상 약을 줄 수 없네. 지금쯤이면 바곳이 체내에 축적된 상태일 거야. 오늘 하루는, 혹은 자네가 완전히 회복하기 전에는, 더 이상 실험을 진행할 수 없어. 그러니 썩 꺼지게.”

“이런, 세베루스, 내게 독약을 먹이면서 즐겼다는 걸 인정할 수 없겠나? 적어도 조금쯤은.”

“루핀, 만약 내가 자네를 진정으로 독살하고 싶다면,” 스네이프가 이를 슬쩍 드러내며 말했다. “나는 그 일을 하는 동안 자네의 존재를 옆에서 느끼지 않아도 되는 방식을 선호하겠네. 바곳은 청력에는 아무 영향을 미치지 않으니, 내가 썩 꺼지라고 한 말을 알아들었겠지. 그런데 왜 아직 여기 있는지는—”

“언제나처럼 즐거운 한때였네, 세베루스.” 리무스는 친근하게 인사를 건네고 방을 나섰다. 조금쯤은 순수하게 즐거움을 느끼면서.

독약을 몇 번이나 복용해야 했던 것치고, 오늘 오전은 딱히 나쁘지 않았다.

 

* * * * *

해리엇은 머리카락에 들러붙은 거름덩어리들을 전부 씻어내고 나서, 목욕물이 더운 여름날 시원한 음료수 정도의 느낌으로 식을 때까지 한동안 욕조에 누워 뒹굴거렸다. 그리고 오싹한 지하 공기의 서늘함에 부르르 떨며 옷을 찾아입었다. 그러고 나니 배가 고파져서, 그녀는 6피트 가량을 이동해 스네이프의 방을 찾았다.

문 앞에는 쪽지 한 장이 붙어 있었다. 반으로 접힌 위에 ‘포터 양’이라고 쓰여 있었다.

_-너는 이제부터 네 방에서 저녁을 먹는다. 네 방 테이블에 앉아서 ‘저녁식사’라고 말하면 된다._

그리고 그게 다였다. “안녕”도 “이 고약한 말썽꾸러기 녀석아”도 “나중에 보자”도 없었다. 그리 놀라운 일은 아니었다. 하지만 스네이프가 언제나 이렇게 참으로… 스네이프스럽게… 구는 것을 볼 때면, 항상 마음 한 구석에서는 깜짝 놀라는 자신이 있었다. 형식적으로는 좋은 일, 예컨대 그녀가 제대로 밥을 챙겨먹도록 신경 쓰는 일 같은 걸 할 때도, 그는 무례하게 굴었다.

그리고 갑자기 왜 그녀가 자기 방에서 밥을 먹어야 한단 말인가? 그렇게까지 스크래블이 끔찍했나?

얼떨떨하게 생각에 잠겨, 그녀는 자기 방으로 돌아왔다. 덤블도어가 아침에 만들어낸 테이블에 앉아서, “저녁식사 부탁합니다”라고 말했다. 뚜껑 덮인 접시가 뿅 나타났다. 구운 연어, 레몬즙을 뿌린 쌀밥, 시금치 샐러드, 그리고 디저트로는 얼린 커스터드가 있었다. 스네이프 식단이었다. 그녀는 그의 방에서 먹었던 음식들이 대개 채식 식단이라는 것을 인식하고 있었다. 육류는 생선뿐이었고, 전부 건강식이었다. 매년 학기 중에 집요정들이 차려내는 음식과는 딴판이었다. 덤블도어가 오늘 아침에 그녀에게 차려준 아침식사와도. 그녀는 스네이프 자신도 그런 건강식을 매 끼니 먹는지 궁금했다.

스네이프가 돌아오면 알아차릴 수 있게 그녀는 자기 방문을 살짝 열어놓았다. 마침내 그가 돌아오는 소리가 들렸을 때, 해리엇은 커스터드를 마지막으로 먹어치우던 참이었다. 그는 열린 방문으로 그녀를 아는 체도 하지 않고 휭 지나쳤다. 그리고 자기 방으로 들어가, 문을 굳게 닫았다. 간신히 쾅 소리는 나지 않을 정도의 세기로.

머릿속에서 허마이니를 닮은 목소리가 웬만하면 가만 있는 게 낫지 않겠냐고 제안했다. 물론 그녀는 듣지 않았다. 그녀는 그릇들을 밀어내며 자리에서 일어났다. 그 즉시 그릇들은 눈앞에서 사라졌다.

그녀는 스네이프의 방문을 두드렸다.

아주 오랜 시간이 흐른 다음에야 그는 문을 열었다. 그녀가 간신히 그의 얼굴을 볼 수 있을 만큼만 문을 열고 서서, 그는 가늘게 뜬 눈으로 그녀를 내려다보았다. 그녀는 히포그리프를 떠올렸다. 사납고 오만한, 그녀의 뱃가죽을 갈라버릴 수 있는 발톱의 소유자.

“뭐냐?” 그의 목소리에는 조금도 반가운 기색이 없었다.

“안녕하세요,” 그녀가 말했다. 이미 히포그리프에 대해서는 절대로 그에게 말하지 말아야지 결심한 다음이었다. 그녀는 덤블도어가 새로운 마법약 교수를 채용해야 하는 상황을 피하고 싶었다—아니면 새로운 마법동물 돌보기 교수를 찾아야 하거나. “왜 제가 더는 선생님 방에서 밥을 먹지 않는 거예요?”

“셔츠 단추 잘못 채웠다,” 스네이프는 그녀의 질문에 대답하는 대신 말했다. “그리고 양말도 짝짝이구나.”

해리엇은 아래쪽으로 시선을 내려, 자신이 단추를 두 칸 엇나가게 채워놓았음을 발견했다. 그녀가 신은 양말 한 짝은 크리스마스 느낌의 빨간색과 녹색 줄무늬 양말이었고, 다른 한 짝은 밝은 파란색이었다. 도비가 생일선물로 보내준 양말이었다.

그녀가 양말을 들여다보는 동안 스네이프는 문을 닫아버렸다. 해리엇은 양손을 허리에 척 올린 다음, 다시 문을 두드렸다. 다시 한 번 길고긴 침묵이 이어졌다. 그동안 그녀는 문의 나뭇결을 노려보았고 그는 정상인이라면 노크 소리를 들었을 때 할 만한 짓, 예컨대 문을 여는 짓을 하지 않았다.

마침내 그가 다시 문을 열었을 때 그 손짓은 아까보다 조금 더 거칠었다. “왜?” 그가 물었다. 마치 지금 무례하게 굴고 있는 것이 그녀라는 양 노려보면서.

“옷을 입을 때 다른 생각을 좀 하느라 정신이 없었어요.” 그녀가 말했다.

“다음에는 그러지 않는 게 좋겠다, 그럼.” 그가 말했다. 그녀가 어쩌든 별 신경 안쓰겠다는 말투로. 그리고 다시 문을 닫으려 들었다.

“저는 패트로누스 마법을 시도해보려고 했어요.”

스네이프의 왼쪽 눈꺼풀이 꿈틀했다. 아니면 그냥 복도의 횃불이 일렁인 것일지도 모른다.

“대체 어떻게 하면 행복하지 않은 기억을 그냥 떠올리지 않을 수가 있어요?” 그녀가 고집스럽게 말을 이었다. “무슨 요령이라도 있나요?”

“없다,” 주저함이라고 부르기는 뭐한 무언가가 잠시 지나간 후 그가 말했다. “그냥 하는 거다. 네가 스스로 익히는 수밖에 없지.”

그는 세 번째로 다시 문을 닫으려는 동작을 취했다. 그래서 그녀는 재빨리 말했다. “어떻게 해야 되는지 저는 꼭 알아야 해요! 안 그러면 호그스미드도 못 가게 되잖아요. 그것들을 지나쳐야 할 테니까.”

문이 문틀에서 1인치쯤 떨어진 상태로 멈췄다. 이번에는 확실히 주저함이었다. 그 한순간이 지나간 후 그는 다시 그녀를 내려다볼 수 있을 만큼 문을 열었다. 단지 그의 시선은 그녀의 어깨쯤으로 비껴가 있었다. 그녀의 얼굴 대신 어깨 너머를 뚫어지게 바라보며 그가 말했다. “그러면 맥고나걸 교수가 아직 네게 말을 전해주지 않은 모양이구나.”

그녀는 발목에 돌이 묶여 물에 가라앉는 것처럼 빠르게 기분이 가라앉는 것을 느꼈다. “무슨 말을요?” 그녀는 목소리를 안정적으로 내려고 애쓰며 물었다.

“너의 이모가 동의서에 네 방문을 허가하지 않겠다고 써서 돌려보냈다.” 다시 한 번 거의 느껴지지 않는 주저함 끝에 그가 대답했다. 그 잠깐의 침묵은 그녀의 머릿속에서 만들어낸 것일지도 모른다. 그의 대답을 기다리는 동안 그녀의 심장은 두 배의 속도로 뛰고 있었으니까. 그가 그냥 빨리 말해주기를 바라면서—하지만 그의 말을 듣자마자 그녀는 차라리 그가 아무 말도 안 해줬더라면 하고 바랐다.

귓가에서 희미하게 웅웅거리는 소리가 났다.

“네 안전을 위해서는 그게 최선일 수도 있다.” 그가 말했다.

“넣어두세요,” 해리엇이 말했다. 목소리가 떨려 나왔다. 그녀는 발뒤꿈치를 축으로 빙글 뒤로 돌아 그대로 자기 방까지 달렸다. 방문을 쾅 소리나게 닫아버리고 잠금장치까지 눌렀다. 그리고 침대에서 베개를 낚아채 얼굴을 묻고 목청껏 고함을 질렀다.

그녀는 벌써 올해가 싫어지고 있었다.

 

* * * * *

“ _지독한_ 머글들 같으니,” 미네르바가 찻주전자를 향해 험악하게 지팡이를 휘둘렀다. 마치 최후의 일격을 위해 달려드는 펜싱 선수 같은 동작이었다. “상상을 뛰어넘은 최악의 인간들—내가 내 뜻대로 할 수만 있었다면—”

그녀의 성질이 끓어오르면서 주전자 주둥이에서 차가 폭발하듯 뿜어져 나왔다. 미네르바는 잔뜩 약오른 고양이 같은 소리를 내질렀다. 그녀의 안경 너머에서 눈이 위험스럽게 빛났다.

“해리엇이 많이 실망하겠죠,” 리무스가 중얼거렸다. 비스킷이 담긴 접시가 미네르바의 분노에 희생되기 전에 구출해내면서. “혹시 무슨 다른 방법이…?”

“없다,” 미네르바가 한숨을 쉬었다. 그녀보다 그가 찻잔을 다루는 것이 더 안전할 것 같아서, 리무스는 주전자를 가로챘다. 미네르바는 지팡이를 무릎 위로 올려놓았다. “부모 혹은 법적 보호자의 동의가 있어야 한다고 법에 규정되어 있어. 물론 상황이 달랐다면 누군가 그 규정을 무효화할 수도 있었겠지만—최소한 그 모든 반(反)머글적 법 조항들이 그런 쪽으로라도 쓸모가 있었을지 모르지—하지만 시리우스 블랙이 탈옥한 지금, 그녀가 성에서 멀리 떨어지지 않는 쪽이 더 안전한 것은 분명하니까. 하지만 그 불쌍한 아이를 어쩌면 좋을지. 다른 친구들은 잔뜩 들떠서 귀뚜라미처럼 팔짝팔짝 뛰어 나갈 텐데, 그동안 여기 혼자 남아있어야 하다니. 이전에도 호그스미드에 방문하는 걸 허락받지 못한 학생이 있었는지 나는 기억할 수가 없어. 고맙다,” 그가 건넨 찻잔을 받아들며 그녀가 말했다.

“오늘 아침에 내게 와서는 혹시 내가 대신 동의서에 서명해줄 수 없는지 물어보더구나,” 미네르바가 입술을 깨물며 찻잔을 노려보았다. “안 된다고 말하는 게 그보다 어려웠던 적이 분명 없진 않았겠지만, 당장 떠올려보라면 떠올릴 수 없을 거다. 지독한, 쓸모없는 머글들 같으니…”

자신의 찻잔에 차를 따르면서, 리무스는 페투니아가 한 짓을 알았을 때 릴리가 어떻게 반응할지 상상하지 않을 수 없었다—이번만이 아니라, 그가 들어 알고 있는 다른 모든 학대 행위를 그녀가 알게 된다면. 해리엇의 머글 가족에 관한 소문은 지난 몇 년간 마법세계에서 소리없이 떠돌았다. 어쩌다 그녀를 본 적이 있는 마녀와 마법사들이 조용히 속삭임을 퍼뜨렸다. 6년 전, 그녀가 어느 지역에서 목격되었는지 디달러스 디글(Dedalus Diggle)에게 듣고서, 리무스는 직접 자기 눈으로 확인하고 싶은 마음을 억누르지 못해 찾아나섰었다. 그리고 그가 발견한 것은 잔뜩 굶주린 얼굴을 한, 지나치게 조그만 여자아이였다. 어린 나이에 어울리지 않게 조용하고, 가슴을 아리게 하는 외로움의 공기를 둘러 입은 작은 소녀. 그는 심장이 무너지는 것만 같았다. 그의 딸이 아닌데도 그랬으니, 제임스와 릴리의 마음이 어떨지는 상상조차 할 수 없었다.

그는 마침 주머니에 있던 초콜렛을 그녀에게 주었었다. 제 이모가 와서 끌고 가기 전에 그녀는 몇 조각을 삼킬 수 있었다. 그는 페투니아를 한 번 만난 적이 있었다—릴리와 제임스의 장례식에 참석했을 때, 그녀는 아기를, 해리엇을, 데리고 왔었다. 하지만 그녀가 리무스를 알아보지 못했다는 것을 확신할 수 있었다. 그는 주름 하나 없던 젊은 시절에도 평범한 인상이었고, 그 뒤로 수 년간 훨씬 더 여위었으니, 무리도 아니었다.

해리엇은 더 이상 아기가 아니었다. 최소한, 열두 살은 더 먹은 아기였다. 지금의 그녀는 그때보다 조금 더 건강해 보였다. 어디까지나 상대적으로 그런 것뿐이지만. 끼니를 꼬박꼬박 챙겨먹고 있는 지금도, 그녀는 여전히 대단히 건강한 아이로 보인다고 하기는 어려웠다. 하지만 이제 그녀는 좀 더 제임스와 릴리를 닮아가고 있었다. 더 이상 그냥 형체만 가지고 떠도는 유령처럼은 보이지 않았다. 그들 모두가 사랑했던, 그 미래를 함께 그려보았던 아이가 되어가고 있었다. 사실 호그와트에서 그녀를 처음 보았을 때, 그는 누군가 불시에 명치를 가격한 것만 같은 충격을 느꼈다. 제임스를 닮은 머리카락과, 부엉이눈 같은 안경과, 그 뒤로 빛나는 릴리의 선명한 눈이, 시간을 거슬러 올라간 듯이 닮아서—

“하필이면 지난 한 달간 세베루스에게 맡겨진 다음에 이런 일이 또,” 미네르바가 한숨을 쉬었다. “나는 정말 알버스가 무슨 생각을 하는지 모르겠다.”

“세베루스가 동의했다는 것이 놀랍더군요.” 리무스가 솔직하게 말했다. “저는 그가 어린아이들을 보살피는 일을, 어, 기꺼이 받아들일 만한 성격이라고는 생각을 못해봐서요.”

특히 제임스의 아이를 맡아주리라고는. 해리엇은 충분히 제임스를 닮아서, 그를 알았던 사람이라면 누구나 그녀를 보자마자 그를 떠올릴 것이다. 스네이프는 제임스를 혐오했다. 아니, ‘혐오’라는 표현은 너무 깔끔한 것 같았다. 만약 제임스가 스네이프를 대하듯 리무스를 대했다면, 그리고 자신이 좋아하던 여자와의 사이에 끼어들었다면, 리무스도 제임스를 증오했을 것이다.

“오, 그는 아주 질색을 하지,” 미네르바가 딱 잘라 말했다. “그는 끔찍한 선생이야. 물론 이 말을 다른 곳에 가서 퍼트린다면, 리무스 루핀, 네 귀를 대파로 바꾸어주겠다. 공평하게 말하자면, 그는 호레스보다 슬리데린 학생들에게 더 공명정대한 사감이기는 하지. 그리고 그들을 좀 더 잘 통제하고. 하지만 다른 면에서는 호레스랑 똑같이, 지독하게 편파적이야. 자기 기숙사 학생들의 부정직한 책략에는 완전히 눈을 감고, 다른 기숙사 학생들에게서는 정말이지 말도 안 되는… 헛소리를 핑계로 들어 감점을 하고…”

“맞혀볼까요,” 리무스가 속삭였다. “그리핀도르에서 가장 많이 점수를 깎겠죠?”

“알버스가 그 분석력을 높이 사서 너를 채용했다는 것은 잘 알겠다,” 미네르바가 톡 쏘아 붙였다. 하지만 그녀의 입술 끝은 살짝 올라가 있었다.

리무스는 건배하듯 찻잔을 살짝 들어 올렸다. “제 생각에는 슬리데린에게 좋은 영향을 줄 것 같은데요—그들의 사감이 그저 인맥을 위해서만 그들에게 관심을 가지지 않는다면요.”

“그렇지. 그들 모두 상당한 충성심을 보인다.” 미네르바가 인정했다. “직접 물어볼 만큼 자존심을 내려놓지는 못했지만, 나는 그가 그걸 어떻게 이루어냈는지 정말 궁금하더구나. 내가 프레드 위즐리와 조지 위즐리에게서 슬리데린 학생들이 스네이프를 존경하는 것의 삼분의 일이라도 되는 존경심을 얻어낼 수만 있다면, 나는 기쁨의 눈물을 흘릴 거다.”

“장난꾸러기들인가요?” 리무스가 웃음기를 머금고 물었다.

“오, 그 정도 표현으로는 간에 기별도 안 가지. 올해는 네가 있어서 다행이다—그들은 네가 받아 마땅한 벌이 될 거야.”

“제가 받아야 할 벌이라고요?”

“그래,” 이번에는 그녀의 입술 양쪽이 모두 씰룩거렸다. “너희 ‘약탈자들’—오, 우리가 그 이름을 몰랐을 거라고는 꿈도 꾸지 말아라. 너도 곧 알게 되겠지만, 교수들은 항상 가십에 목말라 있으니까. 너희 네 사람이 저지른 그 모든 말썽들을 생각하면, 프레드와 조지가 너를 조금쯤은 회개하게 해줘도 좋겠지.”

“기대되는군요,” 리무스가 소리내 웃으며 말했다. “저도 말썽의 기본과 응용에 관해 약간 연구를 해본 몸이라, 새로운 연구 과제라면 언제든 환영입니다.”

“네가 그들을 붙들고 뭘 좀 가르치려고 시도해본 다음에도 그렇게 말할 수 있는지 어디 두고 보겠다.” 미네르바가 말했다. 그녀의 만족스러운 미소는 이미 그가 뭐라고 말할지 자신은 잘 알고 있으며, 그 말은 대체로 비속어로 구성되어 있으리라는 것을 은근히 암시하는 듯했다.

“해리엇은 말썽을 부리지 않나요? 세베루스는 마치 그녀가 대단한 말썽쟁이인 것처럼 행동하지만, 세베루스의 행동만 가지고는 제대로 판단하기 힘들더군요.”

미네르바는 찻잔의 옆면을 손톱으로 톡톡 두드렸다. “포터 양—과 그 친구들—은 좀 더… 독특한 방식으로 말썽을 일으키지. 그녀가 입학한 이래, 이 학교에서는… 사악하다, 고도 표현할 수 있는 사건이 두 차례 있었는데, 두 번 다 포터 양이 그 일에 적극적으로 휘말렸었다.”

리무스는 무심결에 눈썹이 하늘로 솟아오르는 것을 느꼈다.

“지난 세월, 내 그리핀도르 학생들 중에서도 여러 사람이,” 미네르바가 눈썹을 까딱해 보이며 말을 이었다. “악을 물리치겠답시고 말썽을 일으킨 적이 있지만,” 리무스는 스네이프의 지하 던전으로 향하면서 기억해냈던 자신의 학창시절을 다시 한 번 떠올렸다. “포터 양은 의도치 않게 악을 마주치는 재주가 있다. 이제까지는 그녀가 승리하는 쪽이었지…”

‘하지만’이 공중에 맴돌았다. 말로 나오지는 않았어도 듣지 못한 것은 아니었다.

그리고 올해는… 리무스는 생각했다. 그러나 그 역시 말로 하지는 않았다. 두 사람 모두 알고 있으니까.

그들은 침묵 속에서 차를 마셨다. 창문의 유리는 정문에 진을 친 디멘터들이 일으키는 안개로 잔뜩 흐려져 있었다. 악에 악으로 맞서는 것이 불가능하다는 것은 알고 있었지만, 선으로 악에 맞서 싸우는 것도 때로는 꼭 그만큼 힘든 법이다.

 

  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *1. 옥스팜(Oxfam)은 1940년대 영국 옥스포드에서 시작해 지금은 국제적인 규모로 성장한 자선단체로, 옥스포드 기아 대책 위원회(Oxford Committee for Famine Relief)의 준말입니다. 2차대전기 기아가 발생한 그리스에 구호 물자를 보내기 위해 조직되었죠. 자선 사업의 일환으로, 기부 물자나 공정무역 거래품목을 중심으로 중고품 가게를 운영합니다. 한국의 아름다운 가게의 모델이기도 하죠.
> 
> *2. 우정의 불(Friendfyre)은 원작에 등장하는 마법에 작가님이 임의로 이름을 붙인 것으로, 아즈카반의 죄수 초반, 기차에 디멘터들이 올라탔을 때 루핀 교수가 사용하는 마법이에요. '손 안의 불꽃(Hand-held flames)'이라는 항목으로 해리포터 위키아에 올라와 있고, 이게 허마이니가 사용한 적 있는 '유리병에 넣어 다닐 수 있는 푸른 불꽃'과 같은 것인지 다른 것인지 의견이 분분합니다. 여기서는 병 같은 데 넣으면 불이 꺼진다고 하는 걸로 보아 다른 종류의 마법이라고 설정한 듯.
> 
> *3. 해리엇의 대사 "그 위로 날다가요(I was flying)": 빗자루를 타는 것도 그냥 flying이라고 하기 때문에 스네이프의 귀에는 빗자루를 타다가요, 라고 들렸겠지요. 해리엇은 거짓말은 하지 않았습니다.
> 
> *4. 루핀의 대사 "쉼표는 이해할 수 있었지"는 미드 뱀파이어 사냥꾼 버피 3시즌에 등장한 대사라고 합니다.


	22. 22장. 새로운 한 해의 시작 (Another Year at Hogwarts)

 

 

그린그라스 가문의 딸들이 콘월 출신이라는 것은 모두가 알았다. 그들이 바다가 내려다보이는 아름다운 집에 살고 있다는 것을.

그 집안이 너무 가난해서 딸들이 옷을 직접 만들어 입어야 한다는 것도 모두가 알고 있었다. 그리고 한 사람 한 사람이 모두 부잣집에, 그리고 최소한 한 사람은 엄청난 부잣집에 시집가야만 앞으로 가족들을 모두 먹여 살릴 수 있으리라는 것도.

그녀들은 모두 그리스 신화 속 인물의 이름을 따서 이름지어졌다. 그녀들의 어머니는 그 예스러운 전통을 따름으로써, 자신의 딸들이 전통적인, 바람직한 신붓감으로 비치기를 바랐다. 장녀는 레토였고, 그 다음이 다프네, 아스테리아(Asteria), 그리고 막내가 칼리스토였다. 아래로 내려갈수록 미모가 점점 더 빼어나다고들 했다. 물론 막내는 아직 아홉 살밖에 되지 않았으므로, 어떻게 자라날지 확실하지 않았지만.

6월에 다프네가 호그와트에서 돌아왔을 때, 그녀의 주머니에는 트레이시가 기차 안에서 써준 편지가 들어 있었다. 팬지는 기차 안에서도 끝없이 떠들었다. 어머니가 킹스크로스 역까지 마중을 나왔고, 그들은 순간이동으로 그들 가족의 작은 집 아래 있는 외딴 마을의 바위 해변에 도착했다. 어머니가 레토의 결혼 전망에 관해서 이야기하는 동안, 다프네는 망토에 달린 주머니 속 편지를 만지작거리며 때때로, “네, 어머니”라고 적당히 맞장구쳤다. 그녀는 이미 오래 전부터 한쪽 귀만으로 대화를 따라가며 머릿속으로는 전혀 다른 생각을 하는 기술을 익혀왔다. 연습할 기회는 항상 있었다. 어머니든 팬지든 둘 중 하나는 언제나 그녀 곁에서 말을 하고 있었으니까.

여름은 차츰 흘러갔다. 바다가 들려주는 소리에 둘러싸인, 전원의 고립된 풍경 속에서. 집에 있는 두 여동생의 즐거운 장난질과, 외국에 나가 있는 레토가 종종 보내는 편지, 그리고 트레이시가 있었다. 언제나 트레이시가 있었다. 양피지 위에 잉크 형태로나마. 그리고 이제, 다시 떠나야 할 때였다, 그녀들 모두 학교로…

“언니가 안 갔으면 좋겠어,” 칼리스토가 흐느꼈다.

“알아, 칼리.” 다프네가 막내 여동생의 아마빛 머리칼을 쓰다듬었다. 드레스 앞자락이 젖어드는 것이 느껴졌다. 젖은 천이 피부에 들러붙었다.

조그만 거실 반대편에서 아스테리아도 울고 있었다. 소리는 내지 않고. 그녀의 비참한 얼굴로 눈물이 끊임없이 흘러내렸다. 거칠게 떼를 쓰는 칼리스토보다, 오히려 그녀의 금욕적인 침묵이 좀 더 견디기 힘들었다.

어머니와 (마침내 집에 돌아온) 레토는 잠시 집을 떠나 피신한 상태였다. “이 모든 흐느낌과 눈물과 끙끙 앓는 소리를 견딜 수가 없어,” 레토가 다프네에게만 들리게 말했었다. “이 집이 정말 지긋지긋해. 칼리를 탓하려는 건 아니야. 그리고 아스터는 원래 사소한 것에도 잘 우니까, 달리 예상한 건 아니지만—하지만 전능하신 멀린께 맹세코, 그걸 듣고 있으면 머리가 지끈거려. 만약 내가 내년 여름까지 약혼을 성사시키지 못하면, 차라리 바다에 뛰어들고 말겠어.”

레토는 아마 그 전에 약혼을 하게 될 테니, 콘월 북쪽의 바닷가 절벽을 휘감는 파도가 해야 할 일은 아마 없을 것이다. 빈에 있는 친척 집에서 여름을 보낸 레토는 사교계에서 큰 성과를 거두었고, 여름 내내 여기저기 불려 다니느라 정신이 없었다 (비록 아직 청혼을 받은 적은 없지만).

다프네는 레토가 부러웠다. 자신이 장녀였다면 좋았을 것이다. 그녀는 레토보다 장녀 역할을 잘 해낼 자신이 있었다. 다프네는 차녀였지만 그래도 레토보다 장녀 역할을 잘하고 있었다.

그녀가 여섯 살일 적부터, 다프네는 자신이 언니와 어머니보다 더 책임감이 강하다는 사실을 인지하고 있었다. 자매들은 그녀가 보살펴야 하는 존재였다. 올해는 힘들 것이다. 어린 칼리를 혼자 남겨두고, 그녀들이 모두 호그와트로 떠나야 하니까. 올해는 아스테리아가 호그와트에 입학하는 해였다. 자매들 중 아무도 곁에 없는 것을 처음 경험하는 칼리는 외로움을 탈 것이 분명했다. 혼자서, 아무도 없이, 어머니와 함께.

딱히 어머니가—뭐랄까, 나쁜 사람인 것은 아니다. 그녀는 집 구석구석이나 앞치마 주머니에 술병을 숨겨놓는 사람은 아니었다. 저쪽 황무지에 사는 그리어리 부인이 그랬다. 어머니는 워튼 부인처럼 딸들을 내보내 일을 시키고, 그녀들이 벌어온 돈을 모두 빼앗아가지도 않았다. 사실 어머니는 딸들을 매우 공들여 키웠다. 어떻게 하면 우아하게 말할 수 있는지 일찍부터 가르쳐서 혼혈 억양이 섞이지 않도록 했고, 어떻게 하면 커다란 저택의 살림을 꾸려나가는 제대로 된 아내가 될 수 있는지 가르쳤다. 어떻게 손님을 맞이하고 어떻게 그들을 대접하면 좋은지를. 어머니는 자기 딸들이 모두 훌륭한 신랑감을 잡기를 원했다. 또한 그녀는 딸 한 사람 한 사람의 개별적인 장점을 살릴 수 있도록 애썼다. 레토는 높은 신분의 친구를 사귀거나 추종자를 만드는 데 뛰어났다. 다프네는 침착하고 성품이 온화해서, 열 살쯤 되었을 때부터 외교관이나 외국의 공주들과도 무리없이 우아하게 대화할 수 있었다. 아스테리아는 음악과 미술 교육을 받았다. 물론 비싼 돈을 내고 교육을 받을 형편은 되지 않았지만, 어머니는 어떻게 하면 유용한 사람들에게서 호의를 얻어낼 수 있는지를 잘 알았다. 칼리는 아직 어렸지만, 언젠가 생기와 매력 면에서 레토를 능가할 것이다. 어머니가 칼리를 조금쯤 덜 신경쓰고 있다는 것을 다프네는 알고 있었다. 그녀는 어머니를 탓하지 않았다. 그녀가 가장 먼저, 가장 중요하게 생각해야 할 일은 레토를 좋은 곳에 시집보내는 것이었다. 네 딸 중 막내인 데다 아직 호그와트 입학도 2년이나 남은 칼리는 어머니의 걱정거리가 전혀 아니었다.

다프네는 집에서 2마일쯤 떨어진 곳에서 조그만 비공식 초등학교를 운영하는 마틴데일 부인에게 부탁해두었다. 칼리를 돌봐주고 가능하면 공부도 좀 가르쳐달라고. 거기서라면 칼리도 친구를 사귈 수 있을 것이다. 아스테리아와 달리, 칼리는 친구를 사귀는 데 능했다. 아스테리아는 너무 부끄럼을 탔고 새로운 사람이나 새로운 것에 맞닥뜨리는 일을 질색했다. 사실 아스테리아가 이번에 호그와트에 입학하는 것도 다프네는 똑같이 걱정하고 있었다. 갑작스러운 변화, 주변 모든 것의 새로움은 그녀를 매우 힘들게 할 것이다. 칼리가 혼자 남는 것을 싫어하는 만큼 아스테리아도 떠나는 것을 싫어할 것이 분명했다.

앞문이 열리고 레토가 들어왔다. 바람결에 그녀의 노란색 곱슬머리가 잔뜩 헝클어져 있었고, 얼굴은 한껏 상기되어 있었다. 그녀는 우편용 원통을 손에 꼭 쥐고 있었다. 국제 부엉이 우편이 사용하는 종류였다.

“답장을 받았어!” 그녀가 강렬한 자부심을 내비치며 선언했다.

“빈에 있는 친척들?” 다프네는 칼리를 좀 더 꼭 끌어안으며 물었다. 심장 박동이 조금 빨라졌다. 만약 청혼이라면 어떡해야 하나, 그녀는 생각했다. 감히 희망을 품지는 못한 채.

“물론이지—다른 사람을 신경이나 쓸까봐.” 레토는 쿠션 부분이 망가진 의자를 피해 창가로 가서 앉았다. 바닥에 놓아둔 털실 바구니가 그녀의 발에 치여 엎어졌다. “들어봐—오, 칼리, 부디 통곡을 그만두렴. 내 머릿속 생각조차 들리지가 않잖아—‘친애하는 레토’—우리가 어떻게 지내는지 묻네, 뻔한 소리들이야, 너희 다 잘 지내잖아, 그렇지? 들어봐, 이 부분이 진국이야. ‘올여름 너는 대인기였어. 우리는 너를 다시 데려오라는 요청을 끝도 없이 받고 있어. 그러니 여기 빈의 사교계 전체를 실망시키지 않기 위해서, 네가 크리스마스 휴가를 우리와 함께 보냈으면 해.’” 편지를 읽어내려가는 동안, 레토의 얼굴은 승리감으로 환하게 빛났다. 편지에서 고개를 들었을 때 그녀의 눈도 함께 반짝거리고 있었다.

언제나 변덕스러운 칼리의 기분은 쓰디쓴 울먹임에서 숨가쁜 흥분으로 순식간에 변모했다. 금빛 속눈썹에는 여전히 눈물이 파르르 떨리고 있는데도. “오, 레토! 그럼 언니 곧 결혼하는 거야? 나 신부 들러리 시켜줘!”

“당연히 너는 내 들러리를 서야지.” 레토가 웃었다. 모두가 사랑하는, 반짝이는 웃음을. “너희 모두 내 신부 들러리가 되어줘야 해. 그럼 내 남편은 자기가 세상에서 가장 운 좋은 남자라고 생각할걸, 이렇게 근사한 자매들이 있는 집안과 결혼하는 거니까.”

아스테리아가 울음을 터트렸다.

“오, 아스터.” 레토가 한숨과 함께 중얼거리며 창가에서 몸을 일으켜 그녀에게로 향했다. “요 멍청한 것아, 그러지 않아도 돼.”

“미, 미안해,” 아스테리아가 훌쩍였다. “나도 그게 멋진 일이라는 건 알아—하지만 나는 너무 슬픈걸—언니가 멀리 가버리면—”

“그냥 거기서 크리스마스 휴가를 보내는 것뿐이야! 이 멍청한 멍청이,” 레토가 아스테리아의 어깨를 쓰다듬었다. “넌 올해 계속 나랑 함께 호그와트에 있을 거잖아. 금방 나한테 질려서 내가 멀리 가는 게 기뻐질 거야.”

“절대 안 그래!” 아스테리아가 창백한 얼굴로 숨을 헉 들이켰다.

레토는 다프네와 눈을 마주쳤다. 그녀의 얼굴에는 ‘왜 우리 여동생들은 다 이 모양일까?’라는 말이 선명하게 떠올라 있었다.

“우리 모두 저녁을 뭘 먹을지 생각해야 해,” 다프네가 차분하게 말했다. 그새 칼리는 레토의 편지를 읽어보겠다고 달려들었다. “뭘 만들면 좋을까?”

“찬장에 남은 게 있기는 해?” 레토가 냉소적으로 물었다. “어차피 감자와 물밖에 먹을 수 없을 텐데.”

“월터 마티아스가 오늘 아침에 토끼고기를 가져다줬어,” 다프네가 대답했다. “그럭저럭 괜찮은 스튜를 만들 수 있을 거야. 네가 먹을 부추 감자 수프도 만들어줄게, 아스터.” 그녀가 덧붙여 말했다. 아스테리아는 고기를 먹지 못했기 때문이다. “네가 좋아하는 거잖아.”

“아마 호그와트 집요정들에게 그 수프 레시피를 가르쳐줘야 할지도 몰라,” 레토가 중얼거렸다. “아니면 얘는 물 한 모금 먹지 못할걸. 그럼 어머니가 뭐라고 말할지 너도 알잖니,” 그녀는 턱을 치켜들고 새침한, 약간 코맹맹이 같은 소리로 완벽하게 어머니 흉내를 내기 시작했다. “얘들아, 어떤 남자도 너무 뚱뚱하거나 너무 깡마른 아내를 원하지는 않는단다.”

“어머니에게 말할 거야?” 다프네는 여동생들에게 들리지 않을 만큼 작은 소리로 물었다. 조금 전의 서글픔에서 완전히 벗어난 칼리는 이제 아스테리아 옆에 앉아서 편지를 열심히 들여다보는 중이었다.

레토는 어깨를 으쓱해 보였다. “아마 그래야겠지. 최소한 어머니 기분을 좀 띄워드릴 수는 있을 테니까—내 걱정은 좀 그만하시라고. 하지만 떠나기 직전에 말할 거야. 안 그러면 이번 기회에 청혼을 받지 못하면 어떤 일이 일어날지 끊임없이 설교하려고 하실 게 뻔하니까.” 그녀는 마치 그 설교에 조금도 신경쓰지 않는 것처럼 얘기했지만, 다프네는 이번 여름에 청혼을 하나도 받지 못하고 돌아와야 했을 때 레토가 얼마나 실망했는지 알고 있었다. 사실 가족 모두가 놀랐었다. 열일곱 살인 레토는 이제 완전히 결혼 적령기였다. 그녀는 겉으로 아름다운 만큼이나 매력이 넘쳤고 순수하기 그지없는 혈통이었다. 그들의 집안은 가난했지만, 그것은 문제가 되지 않아야 마땅했다. 가족 중에서 오직 아스테리아만이 안도했다. 그리고 그렇게 기뻐한 것 때문에 지나치게 죄책감을 느끼고는, 레토가 결혼해서 일찌감치 유럽 대륙으로 떠나버렸을 경우 울었을 것보다 더 심하게 울었다.

“그럴 생각이었다면 칼리에게 말하지 않는 게 좋았을걸,” 다프네가 지적했다.

레토가 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. “이런, 네 말이 맞아. 이렇게 된 이상 그 애한테 조용히 하라고 해봤자 소용없겠지. 칼리가 입을 다물 수 있게 되는 것보다는 하늘이 무너지는 게 빠를 테니. 흠, 어머니를 몇 년이나 겪어온 마당에, 일주일 정도는 더 참을 수 있어.”

그때 어머니의 목소리가 부엌에서 이어지는 복도 저편에서 들려오자, 레토가 소리죽여 “호랑이도 제말하면 온다더니,” 하고 속살거렸다.

“편지가 왔던?” 어머니가 로즈마리와 루타가 든 바구니를 한쪽 팔에 끼고 들어오면서 물었다. 상기된 얼굴을 한 그녀의 눈은 간절함으로 반짝이고 있었다. 어머니는 예전처럼 날씬하지는 않았지만, 여전히 어딜 가나 젊은 시절 대단한 미인이었을 거라는 평을 들었다. “레토, 얘야, 너에게 무슨 소식이 오지 않았니?”

“우리 친척들이 크리스마스에 또 놀러 오라고 했대요!” 칼리가 열광적으로 말했다.

어머니의 반짝이던 열망이 살짝 식었다. “그것뿐이니? 난 틀림없이 그보다 더… 구체적인 얘기가 있을 줄 알았는데.”

“네,” 레토는 아무렇지 않은 척 대꾸했다. 하지만 그녀의 목소리는 메마르게, 거의 도전적으로 들렸다. “그게 다예요. 그냥 지겹게 또 한 번 빈으로 초청을 받은 것뿐.”

“하지만 리, 네가—”

“칼리,” 다프네가 중간에 말을 자르며 끼어들었다. “가서 저기 뜨개질거리 좀 정리해줄래? 바닥에 전부 흩어져서, 엉망이네. 나는 저녁 준비를 해야 하니까.”

“안타까운 일이다,” 어머니가 천천히 말했다. “그래도, 아무 소식 없는 것보다는 훨씬 낫겠지.”

레토는 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 다프네는 자수를 놓던 자리를 정리하며 아무 문제도 없는 것처럼 행동했다. 하지만 아스테리아가 털실을 정리하면서 그 모든 것을 보고 듣는 것을 다프네는 보았다.

“너희 둘 중에 누가 저녁 준비를 도와줄래?” 다프네가 여동생들에게 물었다.

“내가 할게,” 아스테리아가 여전히 심각한 얼굴을 하고 나섰다. 그녀는 다프네를 따라 짧은 복도를 지나 집 뒤쪽에 위치한 부엌으로 왔다.

“너는 이번에 가서 특히 열심히 해야 할 거다, 아가.” 그들이 부엌을 향해 가는 동안 어머니가 말하고 있었다. “올여름처럼 시간을 낭비해선 안 돼. 크리스마스 휴가는 더 짧지만, 그래도 중요한 기회지…”

다프네는 부엌의 문을 닫아 어머니의 목소리를 차단했다. 그녀는 차분하게 부엌을 돌아다니며, 찬장에서 감자와 부추(얼마 남지 않았다)를 꺼내고, 토끼고기를 향해 손을 뻗었다—그러다 멈췄다. 아스테리아가 테이블 바로 옆에 있었는데, 그녀는 피를 보면 기절하는 성정이었기 때문이다.

“이 단계에서는 네 도움이 필요 없을 것 같아, 아스터.” 다프네가 말했다.

“내가 수프를 만들게,” 아스테리아가 조용히 대꾸했다.

“아스터…”

아스테리아는 감자와 부추를 받아들고 등을 돌렸다. 싱크대에서 작업을 하려는 듯했다. 다프네는 테이블을 돌아서 아스테리아의 머리카락에 가볍게 입을 맞췄다. 고개를 살짝 들어야 가능했다. 아스테리아는 두 살이나 어렸지만, 이미 그녀보다 반 뼘쯤 더 키가 컸다.

아스테리아가 그녀를 향해 머리를 기울이며 아주 희미하게 웃었다. 그녀가 환하게 웃는 일은 자주 없었다. 세상을 위해 안된 일이었다. 그녀의 기쁨은 조용하게 마음을 적시는 종류였지만, 간혹 벅찬 행복감으로 타오를 때면, 그녀는 런던 전역을 밝힐 수도 있을 것처럼 빛났다.

다프네는 허름한 드레스 위로 가죽 앞치마를 두르고, 팔꿈치까지 올라오는 가죽장갑을 낀 다음, 머리를 깔끔하게 묶었다. 그리고 토끼 가죽을 벗기기 시작했다. 일하는 동안 그녀는 아스테리아의 뒷모습을 주의깊게 살폈지만, 그녀의 여동생은 계속해서 싱크대를 보고 있었다.

“눈 감아, 아스터.” 작업을 끝내고 나서 다프네는 말했다. 아스테리아는 얌전히 눈을 감고, 다프네가 피 묻은 칼을 싱크대에서 씻을 수 있도록 했다.

“레토가 청혼을 받지 못한 게 왜 그렇게까지 나쁜 일이야?” 눈을 감은 채로 아스테리아가 물었다.

다프네는 계속 칼을 깨끗이 씻어내는 데 집중했다. 그녀는 싱크대 주변으로 골고루 물을 뿌려 핏자국을 꼼꼼히 지웠다. 아스테리아는 참을성 있게 눈을 감고 서서, 냄새를 맡지 않기 위해 입으로 숨을 쉬었다.

다프네는 수도를 잠갔다. “너도 이유를 알잖아, 아스터.”

“난 레토가 결혼하든 말든 신경 안 써.” 아스테리아가 눈을 뜨며 말했다. “아니—신경 쓰지만, 사실은 결혼 안 했으면 좋겠어. 레토가 멀리 가는 건 어쨌든 싫어. 하지만 돈 때문에 멀리 가야 하는 건 최악이야.”

“돈만을 위한 건 아냐, 아스터.”

“알아.” 다프네는 언제나 자신이 나이에 비해 성숙한 편이라고 생각했다. 하지만 그 순간에는 아스테리아도 꽤 성숙해 보였다. 어쩌면 그녀보다 더. “우리 모두를 위해서지. 하지만 나를 위해서라면 레토가 그러지 말았으면 좋겠어. 내가 행복하기 위해 그녀가 불행해지는 건 싫어. 그러면 나도 행복할 수 없어.”

다프네는 칼을 원래 자리에 집어넣었다. “너는 레토를 위해 자신을 희생할 수 있겠니?”

“당연하지,” 아스테리아가 나지막히 말했다. 다프네는 그녀가 진심이라는 것을 알았다.

“레토도 우리를 위해 희생하려고 하는 거야.” 그녀는 다정하게 이어 말했다. “나도 그럴 거고.” 그녀는 아스테리아의 뺨에 키스했다. “나는 이제 토끼를 마저 요리할게.”

 _그렇구나_ , 다프네는 생각했다. _우리는 더 이상 어린애가 아니야_.

 

* * * * *

“사랑하는 아들, 이번 여름은 즐거웠니?” 어머니가 말했다.

“괜찮았어요,” 드레이코는 무심하게 대답했다.

그는 침대 위에 가로로 누워서 금과 수정으로 만들어진 스니코스코프를 만지작거리고 있었다. 이번 생일에 선물로 받은 것이었다. 여름내 그를 머무르게 해준 친척들은, 그가 무표정한 얼굴로 말도 안 되는 거짓말을 늘어놓는 동안 스니코스코프가 그의 손 안에서 비명을 지르는 걸 보면서 배를 쥐고 웃었다. 롬바르디아에서는 즐거웠다. 하지만 너무 들뜬 것처럼 보여도 좋지 않을 것이다. 엄마는 8월 말이 될 때마다 언제나 이런 상태가 되었다. 점점 말이 없어지고, 그에게 단순한 질문을 던지면서 그 질문이 전혀 다른 뜻을 담고 있는 것처럼 행동했다.

그녀는 손으로 일일이 그의 옷가지를 접어서 짐을 싸주고 있었다. 이제까지 그가 호그와트로 가기 전 세 번의 여름 동안 그녀는 매번 이렇게 했다. 포터가 도비를 훔쳐가기 전부터도. 그녀가 왜 그냥 마법을 쓰지 않는지 드레이코는 이해하지 못했다.

“올해 호그와트에서는 조심해줄 거지, 내 사랑.” 어머니가 말했다. 그의 교복 셔츠가 깔끔하게 한 묶음으로 겹쳐져 트렁크 안으로 들어갔다. “그렇지?”

“당연하죠.” 드레이코가 말했다. 스니코스코프는 조용히 불이 꺼진 채 그대로 있었다. “크랩이랑 고일을 항상 데리고 다니면서, 만약 디멘터랑 마주치면 걔들을 그쪽으로 던질게요.”

스니코스코프는 잠깐 깜박이다가 다시 잠잠해졌다. 아마도 스스로도 농담인지 진담인지 확신할 수 없기 때문이었을 거라고 드레이코는 짐작했다.

“절대로 디멘터가 너에게 관심을 갖게 하지 마라.” 어제 저녁식사 자리에서 아버지가 말했다. “다른 사람들과 같이 다니고, 항상 주위를 살피도록 해라. 디멘터는 연민을 느끼지 못하고, 자비심을 모른다.”

“그가 정말 포터를 죽이기 위해 탈옥했다고 생각하세요?” 드레이코는 어머니에게 물었다. 그녀는 이제 그의 바지를 차곡차곡 개고 있었다.

(리타 스키터는 그렇게 믿는 듯했다. 그 여자의 기사를 읽고 있으면, 시리우스 블랙이 감옥을 탈출한 다음 그녀와 마주 앉아 여러 차례 인터뷰라도 했다고 착각하기 십상이었다. 아니면 그의 개인사를 거침없이 캐묻기 위해 그녀가 직접 그를 빼내 왔거나.)

아버지는 블랙의 의도가 뭔지 섣불리 추정하지 말라고 했다. 12년이나 아즈카반에 있었으니, 제정신이 아닐 것이 분명하다고. 그동안 어머니는 그저 촛대 위의 불꽃을 가만히 응시했다. 넓은 동공 위에서 불빛이 어지러이 반사되며 춤을 추었다. 하지만 혼자 있을 때의 어머니는 아버지보다 더 관대했고, 더 많은 것을 쉽게 얘기해주었다. 예전에 그녀는 다른 부인들을 초청해서 차를 마시는 동안 드레이코를 테이블 밑에 숨겨주곤 했었다. 거기서 그는 대화를 전부 엿듣고 나서, 그녀가 제대로 된 뇌물을 바쳐야만 무슨 얘기가 오갔는지 알려주었다. (물론 그도 뇌물을 받는 법을 제대로 익혀야 했다. 어머니는 항상, 그가 어릴 때 얼마나 쉽게 설득에 넘어가곤 했는지 얘기했다. 그가 초콜릿 한 조각에 홀랑 넘어가지 않고 좀 더 잘 버틸 수 있게 된 것은 다 그녀의 가르침 덕이라고.)

“어머니?” 그녀의 대답이 들리지 않아서 그는 다시 한 번 채근했다. 스니코스코프도 이제 좀 지겨워서, 그는 침대 위로 그것을 내려놓았다.

“달링, 왜 이 어처구니없는 수업을 신청한 거니?” 그녀는 으르렁대는 <괴물에 관한 괴물책>을 마법으로 들어올리며 물었다. 그는 그 책이 다른 책들을 전부 먹어치우지 못하게 하기 위해 벨트로 꽉 조여놓아야 했다. 책만이 아니라 그의 옷이나, 신발이나, 침구의 안전을 위해서도.

“시리우스 블랙 말이에요, 엄마.” 그는 재차 말했다. 그는 몸을 일으켜 머리맡의 베개에 몸을 기댔다. 팔짱을 제대로 끼기 위해서였다. 아버지는 분명 ‘말포이 가의 남자가 그런 식으로 말하겠느냐, 드레이코? 그렇게 구부정하게 앉아 있겠느냐?’라고 말하겠지. “그가 정말 위험한가요?”

어머니는 곧장 대답하지 않았다. “시리우스 블랙은 우리 사촌이지.” 그녀가 나머지 책들을 트렁크에 넣으면서 말했다. “네 아버지랑도 혈연으로 이어져 있는 것은 물론이고, 그쪽으로는 좀 더 먼 친척이지만. 하지만 그와 나는 사촌이니까, 너에게는 오촌이 되는구나.”

드레이코는 그것을 이미 잘 알고 있었다. 어머니와 아버지는 그에게 글자를 가르칠 때, 갤러리에 있는 가계도 태피스트리의 은빛 실로 수놓인 이름들을 손으로 더듬어 가면서 가르쳤다. 시대를 거슬러 올라가 초대 ‘말푸아(Malfoi)’에서 드레이코 자신에 이르기까지. 마지막 세대에 새겨진 이름은 그 하나뿐이었다. 죽은 사람들의 이름은 백랍색으로 변했고, 살아있는 사람들의 이름은 여전히 선명한 은색이었다. 레굴루스의 이름은 어두웠지만, 시리우스의 이름은 그 사이 어딘가의 흐릿한 색이었다. 백동색 정도.

“그는 그리핀도르에 들어갔지,” 어머니가 말했다. “제임스 포터와 친구였단다.”

드레이코는 몸을 벌떡 일으켰다. “뭐라고요?” 그건 확실히 신문에 실리지 않은 정보였다.

“음,” 어머니는 이제 창밖을 내다보고 있었다.

“포터도 그걸 알고 있나요?”

“그건 모르겠구나, 달링. 그를 알던 사람이라면 누구나 알고 있는 사실이지. 두 사람은 거의 떼려야 뗄 수 없는 사이였어. 포터가 그 잡종 계집과 결혼한 뒤에도 말이지. 하지만 그들과 비슷한 나잇대 사람들이 전쟁에서 많이들 죽기는 했으니…”

그가 예상한 것보다 일이 더 재밌게 돌아가고 있었다. “그를 잘 아셨어요?”

“어릴 때는 자주 만났단다—그는 어찌 보면 응석받이로 컸고, 또 달리 보면 끔찍하게 방치된 상태로 자랐지. 오리온 고모부는… 아주 따스한 분은 아니었거든. 그리고 시리우스가 그리핀도르로 배정되면서… 그는 열여섯에 집을 나가서 다시는 우리 중 누구와도 말을 하지 않았어—물론 싸움을 걸 때를 제외하면 말이다. 어쩌다 마주칠 때마다 그는 시비를 걸고 싶어 했지.”

그러고 나서 그녀는 다시 침묵에 잠겼다. 여전히 창문 너머, 드넓은 녹색 잔디밭을 응시하면서.

“네가 만약 내게,” 이윽고 그녀는 조용히 말했다. “시리우스가 어둠의 군주를 추종했을지—어떤 이유로든 그를 따랐을지—물었다면, 나는 아니라는 데 목숨을 걸 수도 있었을 테지.”

그때 그녀가 몸을 돌려 드레이코를 마주 보았다. 넓고 넓어서 오직 저 멀리 수평선만 보이는 호수처럼, 깊고 넓은 평온함을 띠고서. 그는 목 뒤쪽의 털이 올올이 곤두서는 기분을 느꼈다.

“그로 인해 나는, 이 생에서 우리가 얼마나 많은 것들을 확신할 수 없는지 깨닫게 되었단다.”

* * * * *

다음날 어머니와 아버지는 언제나처럼 그를 배웅하기 위해 기차역까지 나왔다. 그리고 그는 모두 보는 앞에서 어머니가 그에게 키스하도록 허락했다. 그는 아직도 떠날 때마다 그녀가 그립다는 사실에 놀라곤 했다. 자비니는 이제 그걸 벗어날 때도 됐다고 말했지만, 하지만 어떻게 그리워하지 않을 수 있겠는가. 그가 타고 있다는 이유 하나로 멀어지는 기차를 하염없이 지켜보고 서 있는 사람을. 기차가 장난감처럼 작아질 때까지, 지평선 근처의 점으로 보일 때까지 거기 서서, 그가 안 보이게 된 지 한참이 지난 다음에도 그를 볼 수 있다고 상상하는 사람을?

물론 그는 어머니가 그렇게 행동하는 것을 직접 본 적은 없었다. 기차 안에서 보일 만큼 가까운 거리는 아니었으니까. 하지만 그는 문제없이 상상할 수 있었다. 그리고 그가 상상할 수 있다면, 그녀는 분명 그렇게 하고 있을 것이다.

팬지는 불꽃놀이 공장 안의 그리핀도르보다 더 쉽게 찾을 수 있었다. 그는 그저 돌아서기만 하면 되었다. 하마터면 그녀를 들이받을 뻔했다. 그녀는 액체가 녹아내리듯 드레이코의 사적 공간 안을 침범했다. 눈가를 칠한 검은색 짙은 아이라인과, 얼굴의 윤곽을 감싸는 부드럽고 예쁜 검은 머리칼. 솔직히 머리칼이 얼굴보다 훨씬 예뻤다.

“드레이코,” 그녀가 숨막힐 듯한 목소리로 그의 이름을 불렀다. 고일이 크리스마스 푸딩을 보는 눈빛으로 그를 바라보며. “방학 잘 보냈어?”

“나쁘지 않았지,” 그는 느릿하게 대답했다. 그녀의 반응을 보기 위해 허리에 팔을 둘러볼까 생각했지만, 그렇다고 그녀가 하루종일 옆에 찰싹 달라붙어 있기를 원하지는 않았다.

크랩과 고일을 찾기는 쉬웠다. 두 사람은 매년 똑같은 칸에 앉았다. 올해 그 칸에는 후플푸프 학생들이 끼어들어 있었지만, 드레이코와 팬지가 그들을 쫓아냈다. 네 사람은 자리를 잡고 앉아 크랩과 고일이 사들인 간식과, 드레이코의 엄마가 들려 보낸 도시락 바구니, 그리고 팬지가 드레이코를 위해 구웠다는 매우 끔찍스런 맛의 과자들을 먹어치웠다. (드레이코는 ‘우연’히 그것들을 고일 쪽으로 밀어 보내기만 하면 되었다. 그러면 잠시 후 그것들은 자취를 감췄다.)

기차가 피터버러(Peterborough: *런던에서 121km 북쪽)를 지나기 전에 밀리센트가 합류했다. 하지만 그녀는 언제나처럼 문가에 앉아서 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 잠시 후에는 자비니가 등장했다가, 다프네가 자기 자매들과 나타나자 다시 사라졌다. 레토는 7학년이었고, 남편감을 구하는 중이(라고 어머니가 말했)었다. 하지만 다른 한 명은 처음 보는 얼굴이었고, 이제까지 본 그린그라스 자매들 중 가장 예뻤다. 드레이코는 아직 입학하지 않은 그린그라스 가의 여자애가 한 명 더 있는 것을 알고 있었다. 그 애는 아직 어린애였다. 만약 사람들이 말하는 것이 정말이라면, 즉 그린그라스 가의 딸들이 나이가 어릴수록 더 예쁘다면, 그 막내는 대체 어떻게 지금 나타난 이 아이보다 아름다울 수 있을지 드레이코는 상상도 할 수 없었다.

팬지는 곧장 그 아이를 미워하기 시작했다. 하지만 다프네 여동생은 너무나 조용해서, 15분쯤 지나자 다들 그녀가 존재한다는 사실을 잊어버리는 듯했다. 던카스터(Doncaster: *런던에서 275km)쯤 해서 트레이시가 무심한 얼굴을 하고 슬쩍 들어왔다. 곱슬거리는 흑갈색 머리카락을 땋아 올렸고, 팬지처럼 눈가에 검게 아이라인을 칠했는데, 팬지보다 훨씬 더 섹시해 보였다. 새로 시작된 유행일까, 아니면 그가 이제야 눈치챈 것일까? 포터도 이 유행을 따라하게 될까? 우선은 그 끔찍한 안경부터 어떻게 하고, 머리도 제대로 다듬어야 할 것이다. 눈가에 뭘 칠하는 건 그 다음 얘기였다.

시간이 좀 지나자 드레이코는 여름방학과 새로 듣게 될 수업과 시리우스 블랙에 관해 떠드는 것이 지겨워졌다. 그래서 그는 포터를 찾아서 그녀를 무자비하게 조롱하기로 결정했다. 팬지는 트레이시와 뭔지 모를 화제로 다투고 있었는데, 아마 그의 친척들이 얼마나 부유하고 아름다운지에 관한 이야기인 것 같았다. 그래서 드레이코는 크랩과 고일을 데리고 거들먹거리며 기차를 누비면서, 그리핀도라이(Gryffindork)들을 찾아다녔다.

그레인저가 먼저 눈에 띄었다. 그녀는 화장실에서 막 나오는 중이었다. 벌써 교복을 챙겨 입고 있었다. 마치 그녀가 이곳에 속할 자격이라도 있는 것처럼. 그녀의 얼굴에서는 화장기를 찾아볼 수 없었다. 그리고 그녀의 앞니는 여느 때보다도 더 커 보였다.

“이게 누군가, 기다란 엄니를 소유한 잡종 똘마니 아니야.” 그가 느릿느릿 말을 걸었다. “네 유명하신 친구분은 어디 있지?”

그레인저는 마치 자기 무릎에 반쯤 죽은 다람쥐라도 던져진 것 같은 눈으로 그를 쳐다보았다. “넌 해리엇이랑 나를 괴롭히는 것 말고 할 수 있는 괜찮은 일이 그렇게도 없니?” 그녀가 물었다. 한순간 드레이코는 고르곤 같은 그의 할머니를 떠올렸다.

“그보다 괜찮은 일이야 잔뜩 있지,” 그가 대꾸했다. “하지만 그보다 더 재밌는 일은 별로 없어서.”

그레인저의 혐오스럽다는 표정은 제법 인상적이었다. 그녀에게 그렇게 말해줄 일은 결단코 없겠지만. 그는 그녀의 커다란 이빨 달린 얼굴을 갈겨 그 표정을 없애버리고 싶었다. 그녀는 그들을 뚫고 지나가려고 시도했지만, 고일이 그 앞을 막아섰다.

“실례 좀 하자,” 그녀가 냉랭하게 내뱉었다. 조금도 겁에 질린 것 같지 않았다. 정말이지, 그리핀도르들은 빌어먹게도 짜증스러웠다. 제대로 겁을 먹을 만큼 분별력을 갖추지 못한 인간들을 겁주는 일은 전혀 재미가 없었다.

“그래,” 크랩의 뒤에서 친숙한 목소리가 받아쳤다. “실례 좀 그만해, 이 신사놈들아. 숙녀분이 지나가고 싶어 하시잖냐.”

위즐리 쌍둥이였다. 굳은 얼굴로 이미 지팡이를 꺼내 들고 있었다. 젠장. 그레인저와 달리, 두 사람은 우선 주문부터 쏜 다음 말은 나중에 맞추려 들 것이다.

“이리 와,” 드레이코는 크랩과 고일을 향해 중얼거렸다. 그리고 그들을 챙겨 자리를 떠났다.

그는 기차 안에서 포터의 끔찍한 머리카락이나 더 끔찍한 안경을 구경도 하지 못했다. 아마 덤블도어가 무슨 특별 경호라도 붙여둔 모양이지. 그는 떨떠름한 기분이 되었다. 포터와 엮이면 자주 그렇듯이. 그녀의 우쭐대는 재수없는 얼굴을 보기만 하면, 그는 그 우쭐대는 미소가 그 얼굴에서 사라질 때까지 조롱을 해야만 직성이 풀렸다. 그 미소만 보면 그는 저절로 손이 지팡이로 향했다. 그 우쭐대는 재수없는 얼굴이 주위에서 보이지 않을 때조차 그는 머릿속에서 그 얼굴을 떠올렸고, 그러면 주문을 날리고 싶어 손이 근질거렸다. 그게 계속되다 보면 그녀를 찾아내서 괴롭혀야 했다. 단 한 순간이라도 그녀가 그렇게 우쭐하고 만족스러운 표정을 짓지 못하게 만들어야 했다. 여름 내내 그녀를 골리고 괴롭히는 일을 참아왔건만, 정작 그녀는 기차를 타지도 않았다.

딱 그 계집애다웠다. 그가 어쩌다 그 거만한 그리핀도르스러움에 흠을 내는 데 성공한다 해도, 그녀는 어떻게든 결국 최후의 승리를 차지하곤 했다.

멍청한 포터.

호그와트에 가까워질수록 빗줄기는 더욱 거세졌다. 차가운 안개가 유리창을 뿌옇게 흐렸다. 창밖으로 보이는 것은 안개뿐이었다. 드레이코는 교복으로 갈아입고 두꺼운 망토와 장갑을 착용했다. 아직 한 시간 정도는 더 가야 했다. 선로가 울퉁불퉁해질 때마다 기차 내부를 밝히는 램프가 깜박거리며 떨리는 빛을 내뿜었다.

마침내 기차에서 내렸을 때, 바깥 공기는 살을 에는 듯 차가웠다. 어쩌다 보니 드레이코는 크랩과 고일을 놓치고 다프네, 그 여동생, 그리고 트레이시와 함께 마차를 타게 되었다. 그는 혹시 팬지가 어딘가에서 죽어넘어져 있는 건 아닌지 궁금했다. 그렇지 않고서야 그가 세 명의 다른 여자애들과 함께 마차를 타게 내버려둘 리가 없는데. 심지어 셋 다 그녀보다 예뻤다.

하지만 마차가 움직이기 시작한 뒤에도 여전히 팬지는 나타나지 않았다. 그는 어깨를 한 번 으쓱이고, 푹신한 쿠션에 기대 편하게 앉았다. 쿠션에서는 젖은 건초 같은 냄새가 났다. 한 달간 대륙의 친척 집에서 즐거운 시간을 보내고 돌아온 마당에, 기숙사 배정식은 얼마나 지루하게 느껴질까. 이탈리아의 친척들은 그의 송별회를 위해 백조 파이를 만들어 주었다. 호그와트는 천 년이 지나도 그런 걸 대접해주지 않을 것이다.

느닷없이, 다프네의 여동생—아스테리아? 아스토리아? 이름이 뭐더라?—이 숨막히는 소리를 냈다. 마치 누군가 차가운 얼음물이라도 뒤집어씌운 것처럼.

“아스터?” 다프네가 말을 걸었다.

그순간 드레이코는 느꼈다… 꿰뚫릴 듯한, 익사할 듯한 추위, 마차 안이 물로 가득 찬 듯한… 그는 주변에서 무슨 일이 일어나고 있는지 볼 수가 없었다. 분명 눈을 뜨고 있는데도… 그는 곧 자신이 눈을 뜨고 있다는 것조차 잊어버렸다. 목소리가 들렸다. 그의 부모님이 다투시는 소리…

하지만 어머니와 아버지는 절대로 다투지 않으시는데, 그는 생각했다.

_“…다시는 그를 볼 수 없을 거야, 영원히, 나르시사, 멀린과 살라자르께 맹세코—”_

_“내게서 그를 뺏어가겠다고? 당신에게 그럴 만한 힘이 있다고 생각해?”_

_“당신이 살아서 내 아들을 절대 못 만나게 할 힘이 내게 있다는 걸 당신도 잘 알 텐데—”_

_“루시우스, 얼마든지 변호사를 고용해 날 위협해 봐, 어디 피로 쓴 계약서든, 그 잘난 돈이든, 뭐든 다 가져와 봐. 그래도 충분치 않을걸. 내가 그 애 엄마야! 그 애와 하루라도 떨어지느니 나는 한 번, 두 번, 천 번이라도 죽을 각오가 되어 있으니까—설령 내게서 그를 빼앗아가려는 게 그 애 아버지라 해도…”_

아무것도 보이지 않았다. 그는 어딘가 어두운 곳에 있었다. 어머니와 아버지는 가까이 있었다. 고함을 지르고 있었다. 유리가 부서졌다. 오싹한 마법의 기운이 피부로 느껴졌다. 그는 이 상황을 알고 있었다—자신이 트레이시와 다프네와 그 여동생과 함께 마차 안에 있다는 걸 알고 있으면서도. 그의 어머니와 아버지가 절대 싸우지 않는다는 걸 알고 있으면서도. 그는 이 악몽에서 빠져나가려고 몸부림을 쳤다. 그의 부모님이 그를 두고 싸우는 악몽, 서로에게서 그를 빼앗겠다고 싸우는 악몽…

발치에 묵직한 것이 떨어졌다. 헉 하고 숨을 들이쉬며, 드레이코는 차가운, 숨막히는 어둠 속에서 깨어났다. 주위에서 마차가 요란스럽게 덜컹거리는 소리를 들을 수 있었다. 트레이시는 숨을 짧게 들이마시고 있었다. 토하고 싶은 걸 참는 것처럼. 다프네는 약하게 신음소리를 냈다. 아스테리아는—

드레이코의 발 위에 떨어진 것이 아스테리아였다. 그녀는 의식을 잃고 마차 바닥에 쓰러져 있었다.

그는 자신의 끈적끈적한 얼굴을 문질렀다. 손바닥에 차가운 땀이 묻어났다. “이봐,” 그가 중얼거렸다. 발을 움직여 보았다. 아스테리아는 몸을 움찔거렸지만 일어나지 않았다. 그는 몸을 숙여 그녀의 어깨를 흔들었다. “이것 봐, 일어나.”

“오,” 다프네가 숨을 들이마셨다. 이번에는 좀 다른 느낌의 소리였다. “아스터!” 그녀는 바닥으로 미끄러지듯 내려앉으며 여동생의 머리와 어깨를 자기 무릎 위로 얹어놓았다. 그리고 아스테리아의 숱 많은 금발을 쓸어넘겼다. “아스터, 일어나, 아스터.”

“디멘터.” 트레이시가 중얼거렸다. “예언자 일보에서 읽었지만, 스키터가 헛소리한다고 생각했었어…”

아스테리아가 정신을 차리고 있었다. 그녀는 다프네의 무릎 위에서 낡아빠진 코트를 둘러쓰고 부들부들 떨었다. 이 모든 개 같은 상황에도 불구하고, 드레이코는 문득 이렇게 예쁜 아이가 추위에 시달리는 것은 안타까운 일이라는 생각이 들었다.

“여기,” 그는 망토를 벗어 그녀에게 내려보냈다. “그 코트는 애처롭군.”

“고마워, 드레이코.” 다프네는 진심으로 고마운 목소리로 말했다. 최소한 진심인 것처럼 들렸다. 어쨌든 그녀는 그들 학년 슬리데린 여자애들 가운데 ‘착한 애’였으니까, 정말로 고마워할 가능성도 있었다. “친절하지 않니, 아스터? 드레이코는 정말 신사야.”

그처럼 적절한 성품 묘사를 듣고, 드레이코는 좀 덜 형편없는 기분이 되었다. 그리고 마차에서 내려서 습기 가득한 추위를 느꼈을 때도, 무릎까지 안개가 차오른 길을 걸어 계단을 오르면서도, 이젠 자신이 벌벌 떨고 있다는 사실을 거의 신경쓰지 않을 수 있었다. 아스테리아는 너무 애처로우면서 동시에 너무 아름다웠기 때문에, 망토를 돌려받고 싶다는 티를 낼 수조차 없었다. 그래서 그는 그냥 한시라도 빨리 따뜻한 곳으로 들어가기 위해, 그리핀도라이들과 후진푸프(Dufflepuff)들 사이를 헤치고 걸었다.

 

* * * * *

창밖의 우울한 진창길 위로 마차 불빛이 비치는 걸 보자마자, 해리엇은 현관 홀을 향해 중앙계단을 단숨에 내달렸다. 그녀는 계단을 다 내려가지 않고 몇 칸 위에 멈춰서서, 들어오는 사람들의 면면을 살피며 허마이니의 강렬한 머리카락을 찾았다. 잔뜩 무리지은 인파 속에서 허마이니가 나타났을 때, 그녀도 이미 현관 홀을 둘러보며 해리엇을 찾고 있었다. 해리엇은 손을 쭉 뻗어 힘차게 손을 흔들었다. 허마이니의 얼굴이 환하게 밝아지고, 두 사람은 동시에 서로를 향해 달리기 시작했다. 그 와중에 해리엇은 길을 막고 선, 자기보다 두 배는 큰 래번클로 학생들을 몇 명쯤 옆으로 밀쳐냈다.

두 사람은 서로에게 달려들어 힘껏 끌어안았다. 한동안 둘 다 아무 말도 하지 않고 그냥 끌어안고만 있었다. 그리고 허마이니가 말했다. “난 정말 많이 걱정했어!”

“너무 걱정되어서 읽으려고 했던 스물세 권 중에 스물두 권밖에 못 읽었다거나?” 해리엇이 씩 웃었다.

“오, 입 다물어.” 허마이니가 그녀를 다시 꼭 끌어안으며 말했다. “네가 떠난 다음부터는 글자가 머리에 하나도 안 들어왔단 말이야.”

해리엇은 가슴 깊은 곳에서부터 온기가 퍼지는 것을 느꼈다. 허마이니가 독서에 집중을 못 할 만큼 그녀를 그리워했다고 한다. (뭐, 아마도 정신의 절반쯤은 여전히 책에 집중했겠지만, 평소 그녀의 집중력이 110%에 달한다는 걸 고려할 때, 그것은 그만큼 강렬한 감정의 표현이었다.)

두 사람은 대연회장으로 들어가기 위해 같이 몸을 틀다가 하마터면 맥고나걸 교수를 들이받을 뻔했다.

“죄송합니다!” 허마이니가 흥분해서 소리쳤다. 부딪칠 뻔한 걸 가지고 맥고나걸 교수가 징계라도 내릴까 걱정된다는 태도였다. 뭐, 스네이프라면 또 모르지만…

“그럴 필요 없다, 그레인저 양.” 맥고나걸 교수가 말했다. “다만 지금 너와 얘기를 좀 해야겠구나.”

허마이니가 하얗게 질렸다. 맥고나걸 교수는 딱히 서두르지는 않았지만, 곧장 말을 이었다. “올해 너의 학업일정에 관한 거란다. 포터 양, 너는 곧장 연회장으로 가거라.”

해리엇은 이 잔인한 가학성에 분노를 금할 수 없었다. 그녀의 절친과 막 다시 만난 참에 다시 그녀를 빼앗겨야 한다니. 심지어 두 사람은 위험한 대량학살자가 나돌아다니는 바람에 한 달 동안이나 만나지 못하다가 겨우 재회했건만! 맥고나걸 교수는 좀 더 지각이 있을 줄 알았다.

하지만 허마이니는 그렇게 생각하지 않는 듯했다. ‘학업일정’이라는 말을 듣자마자 그녀의 얼굴이 환하게 밝아졌다. 해리엇은 허마이니의 마음을 학업과 나눠가져야 하는 운명을 다시 받아들이기로 했다.

“그럼 이따 봐,” 해리엇은 말했다. 그리고 허마이니가 맥고나걸 교수와 함께 사라져가는 모습을 지켜보았다.

“여기 있었구나, 포티(Potty).” 친숙한 만큼이나 반갑지 않은 목소리가 느릿느릿 말했다. “올해는 우리 같은 일반 학생들과 함께 기차를 타기엔 너무 귀하신 몸이었던 모양이지.”

윽—말포이. 해리엇은 몸을 돌려서 말포이의 가슴께를 마주했다. 그는 키가 훌쩍 커진 것 같았다. 얼굴을 찡그려보이기 위해 고개를 한껏 쳐들어야 하는 기분은 몹시도 불쾌했다.

“네 머리는 전보다 더 비대해진 것도 같지만,” 말포이는 신이 난 듯했다. “나머지가 따라잡으려면 시간외 근무를 열심히 해야겠는걸.”

“그럼에도 불구하고 내 머리 크기는 영영 네 머리 크기를 따라잡을 수 없겠지.” 그녀가 되쏘았다. “네 머리보다는 혜성이 더 작을 거야. 꺼져, 말포이.”

그녀는 그에게서 등을 돌리다가, 두 개의 새로운 목소리가 갑자기 귀청을 울리는 바람에 심장마비가 올 뻔했다. “해리, 이 친구!”

“너무 오랜만일세!” 프레드가 뒤에서 그녀의 어깨를 덥석 안아 들어올렸다. 그가 내려놓자마자 이번에는 조지가 같은 행동을 반복했다.

“물론 자네가 조금도 자라지 않은 걸 보면,” 그가 말했다. “조금도 오랜만인 것 같지 않네만.”

“오, 저리 꺼져.” 해리엇이 말했다. 둘 중 한 사람의 무릎을 걷어차주기 위해 버둥거리며.

“어쩌면 오빠들이 한층 더 거대한 얼간이들이 되어가고 있어서 그녀가 여전히 작아보이는 거 아닐까?” 지니가 말했다. 그녀가 가까이 다가왔을 때 해리엇은 여전히 조지의 손아귀에서 벗어나기 위해 꿈틀거리고 있었다. “두 사람 속도를 어떻게 따라잡겠어?”

“네 말에 가시가 있구나, 누이야.” 프레드가 말했다. 조지는 이제 잡는 방식을 조절해 해리엇에게 헤드락을 걸고 있었다.

“내가 박쥐코딱지(Bat-Bogey) 주문을 익히고 나면 가시 박힌 말보다 더한 것도 받게 될걸.” 지니가 위협했다.

“조지 위즐리, 해리를 놓아줘.” 안젤리나가 말했다. “안 그러면 내가 박쥐코딱지 주문을 아는지 모르는지 직접 알아보게 될 거야.”

조지는 해리엇을 내려놓고 두 손을 번쩍 들어 보였다. “여성들이 거칠게 나오시니, 거친 자는 이만 가보겠소 (When women get tough, the tough get going).”

“지금 가려고 해도 늦었어.” 해리엇이 으르렁거렸다. 프레드와 조지는 겁먹은 척 몸을 움츠렸다. 안젤리나가 그들을 지팡이로 쿡쿡 찌르며 연회장 안으로 몰아냈다. 쌍둥이는 그녀로부터 달아나는 시늉을 하며 사라졌다.

“얼간이들,” 지니가 머리를 절레절레 흔들었다.

그녀와 인사의 포옹을 나누는 동안, 해리엇은 지니도 여름새 몇 인치 더 키가 컸다는 사실을 알아차리지 않을 수 없었다. 작년에도 이미 그녀는 해리엇보다 2인치쯤 컸는데. 허마이니가 그녀 자신보다 키가 큰 것은 크게 신경 쓰이지 않았다. 허마이니는 거의 한 살 가까이 나이가 많았으니까. 그리고 말포이는 남자애니까, 그녀보다 키가 커지는 것도 납득할 수 있었다. 하지만 지니는 그녀보다 한 살 어린 여자애인데. 정말이지 빌어먹게 낙담스러운 일이었다.

“론은 어딨어?” 그녀는 주위 인파 속에서 눈에 띄는 위즐리 머리를 찾으려고 두리번거려 보았지만 퍼시밖에 찾지 못했다. 그는 주변의 모두에게 명령을 내리고 있었고 아무도 그의 말을 듣지 않았다.

“자기 학년 남자애들이랑 같이 마차 타고 오는 중일걸,” 지니가 말했다. “기차에서 그들 모두 엄청 남자애들스럽게 굴었어. 그나저나, 네빌을 보면 눈을 의심하게 될 거야—최소한 30cm는 키가 큰 것 같더라. 그리고 20kg쯤 살이 빠졌고. 허마이니는 어디 갔어? 널 보고 싶어서 발을 동동 굴렀는데.”

“맥고나걸 교수가 학업일정 이야기를 해야겠다고 데려갔어.” 해리엇은 지니와 함께 연회장으로 들어섰다. 사람들은 여전히 그녀가 지나가는 동안 손가락질을 하며 속닥거렸지만, 그건 이미 익숙해졌다. 그렇다고 덜 짜증스러운 건 아니었지만.

“허마이니가 좋아할 얘기네,” 지니가 말했다. 해리엇은 가볍게 웃었다.

마침내 호그와트가 제 모습을 찾은 것 같았다. 사람과 소음과 빛으로 가득 찬 모습. 기숙사별 테이블 위로 수천 개의 초가 둥둥 떠서 불을 밝혔다. 연회장 안은 천천히, 하지만 꾸준히 학생들로 차오르고 있었다. 하늘이 비치는 천장은 여전히 디멘터-안개의 잿빛으로 꿈틀거리고 있었지만, 그 아래 모인 사람들과 빛의 향연이 강렬한 온기를 내뿜고 있어서, 해리엇은 그 천장을 향해 혀를 내밀어 보일 수 있었다. 교수들은 가장 좋은 로브를 차려입고 위쪽 교수석에 일렬로 앉아 있었다. 모두 선생님들답게, 학생들과 멀리 떨어져 있는 듯, 비인간적인 듯, 알 수 없는 분위기를 풍기고 있었다.

그리고 스네이프가 있었다.

교수들 가운데 전부 검은색으로 차려입은 사람은 그가 유일했다. 그는 팔걸이에 팔꿈치를 걸치고, 손을 맞잡은 채 앉아 있었다. 어둡게 가라앉은 눈빛이 허공을 응시했다. 평소 수업할 때 입는 로브와는 다른 로브로 보이기는 했다. 재질이 뭔지 몰라도 그 천은 연회장 반대편에서 보아도 물결치듯 반짝였다. 그 안으로 빛이 쏟아져 들어가 빠져나오지 못하고 있는 것처럼. 하지만 머리에는 평소처럼 기름기가 줄줄 흘렀고, 떡진 머리카락이 흘러내려 여윈 얼굴과 움푹 파인 눈을 가렸다. 그의 얼굴에는 뿌리깊은 불쾌감이 떠올라 있었다.

그녀는 한 달 동안 그가 아닌 다른 사람을 거의 만나지 못하고 지냈다. 하지만 그러고 나서도 그를 조금이라도 더 잘 알게 되었다고 말하기는 어려웠다. 지난 3주간, 그를 잘 아는 사람이 한 명이라도 있는지 궁금해진 것만도 여러 번이었다. 그는 고독한 삶을 사는 것 같았다. 방 안에는 가족이나 친구 사진 한 장 놓아두지 않았다. 심지어 저 끔찍한 더즐리 가족도 집에 사진은 여러 장 놔두었다. 지금도, 교수 테이블에 앉은 선생님들이 서로 담소를 나누는 중에도, 스네이프는 혼자 앉아서 허공을 응시하고 있었다.

일어나 저쪽으로 가서 인사라도 할까 하는 기이한 충동이 갑자기 솟구쳤다. 심각한 정신 이상의 신호일지 모른다. 스네이프는 분명 그녀에게 인사를 받기보다는 식중독에 걸리는 것을 더 반길 것이다. 어차피 그를 마지막으로 본 게 고작 몇 시간 전이었다. 하지만 그 충동은 사라지려 들지 않았다. 앉아서 주위의 모두가 서로에게 인사하고 웃고 떠드는 걸 보면서—스네이프 혼자 한 번도 미소짓지 않고, 누구도 그에게 손을 흔들지 않는 것을 보고 있자니. 덤블도어 교수조차 그에게 말을 걸지 않았다. 물론 그는 플리트윅 교수와 뭔가 심각한 대화를 나누느라 정신이 없어 보이긴 했지만.

루핀 교수가 교수석 뒤쪽의 교수 전용 입구로 들어왔다. 전에 입고 있던 로브처럼 허름하고 누덕누덕 기운 로브를 입고 있었다. 그는 매우 지쳐 보였다. 하지만 연회장을 둘러보는 그의 얼굴에는 미소가 어려 있었고, 시선이 해리엇이 있는 곳에 닿았을 때는 한층 더 환한 미소를 지었다. 해리엇은 반사적으로 손을 흔들었다. 그 순간 스네이프가, 평소보다 더 강렬한 혐오감이 어린 표정으로 루핀 교수를 노려보고 있다가, 그녀를 향해 시선을 돌렸다. 손을 흔들다 말고 그녀는 꽁꽁 얼었다. 그는 그녀에게도 가차없이 혐오스럽다는 표정을 해보였다. 그리고 곧 후플푸프 테이블을 향해 고개를 돌려 그쪽을 노려보기 시작했다. 그동안 해리엇은 손을 반쯤 들어올린 채 입을 헤 벌리고만 있을 뿐 아무 대응도 할 수가 없었다.

“거기 있었구나, 해리.” 론의 목소리가 들렸다. 여전히 스네이프로 인한 혼란에 휩싸여 있었지만, 해리엇은 고개를 돌렸다. 론이 그녀의 맞은편에 앉은 참이었다. 그 옆에는 딘과 셰이머스와—네빌? 그녀는 실제로 손을 들어올려 눈을 비볐다. 지니가 옳았다. 그녀가 기억하는 네빌과는 전혀 다른 모습이었다. 이 네빌은 키가 껑충하고 말랐고 구부정한 어깨를 하고 있었다. 아마도 갑자기 키가 크는 바람에 그런 것 같았다. 하지만 그의 얼굴에 떠오른, 끝없는 걱정에 시달리는 표정은 전과 똑같았다.

“아-안녕, 해리엇.” 그가 불안정한 목소리로 인사했다. 트레버를 꽉 쥐고 있었다. 그 두꺼비는 체념한 듯 그의 손 안에서 힘을 빼고 늘어진 상태였다.

“아직 멀쩡하네,” 셰이머스가 그녀를 유심히 살피는 시늉을 하면서 말했다. “키는 안 컸지만.”

해리엇이 대꾸하기 전에, 연회장 안의 소음 강도가 높아졌다. 주위를 둘러보아도 무슨 특별한 일이 일어났는지 알 수 없었다. 하지만 교수석 뒤쪽 문이 열리고 그 사이로 허마이니가 살짝 들어오는 것은 보였다. 시니스트라 교수가 그녀를 향해 엄한 시선을 쏘아보냈다. 그녀는 머리를 푹 숙이고, 거의 허리를 반으로 접은 상태로 그리핀도르 테이블을 따라 뛰듯이 걸었다.

“안녕,” 해리엇과 지니가 사이에 남겨둔 빈자리로 파고들어 오면서 그녀가 속삭였다.

“맥고나걸 교수가 뭘 원했어?” 해리엇은 물었다. 하지만 허마이니는 그저 고개를 흔들고 입술에 손가락을 가져다대며 쉬, 하는 손동작을 했다. 연회장 정문이 열리고 맥고나걸 교수가 성큼성큼 들어왔다. 신입생 명단이 적힌 양피지를 한 손에 들고, 새로운 1학년 학생들을 인도하고 있었다.

해리엇은 자신이 지금처럼 맥고나걸 교수에게 짜증난 적이 있었던가 기억나지 않았다. 그녀는 맥고나걸 교수를 아주 좋아했다. 하지만 오늘 저녁 벌써 두 번이나 맥고나걸 교수는 그녀와 허마이니의 재회를 방해했다. 처음엔 그 망할 학업 이야기로, 이제는 망할 기숙사 배정식으로. 기숙사 배정식은 어차피 매년 똑같았다. 물론 작년에 해리엇은 몸부림치는 버드나무에 차를 갖다 박느라 바빠서 배정식에 참석하지 못했지만. 그리고 재작년에는 자신이 호그와트에서 쫓겨나거나 슬리데린에 배정되지 않을까 너무 무서워서 다른 것에는 크게 신경을 쓰지 못했다. 하지만 그래봤자, 불안한 얼굴을 한 어린애들이 한 명씩 나와 모자 써보는 것을 지켜보는 게 전부 아닌가. 올해는 딱히 응원할 만한 애도 없었다.

그녀는 스스로 의식하지도 못한 사이 다시 스네이프 관찰로 돌아갔다. 그는 신입생이 슬리데린에 배정받았을 때만 손뼉을 쳤다. 그것도 오래 치지도 않았다. 그냥 손을 두세 번쯤 마주치고는 도로 팔을 내렸다. 나머지 시간을 그는 루핀 교수에게 강렬한 혐오감과 위협을 담은 눈길을 보내는 데 썼다. 루핀 교수는 배정식을 진지하게 보고 있었다. 만약 스네이프의 꼬챙이 같은 눈길을 느꼈다면, 그는 아무 티도 내지 않았다. 루핀 교수는 원래 그런 것 같았다. 그녀가 스네이프와 루핀이 함께 있는 걸 우연히 목격할 때마다, 스네이프는 매번 무례함의 뜻을 새롭게 발명해내고 있었고 그동안 루핀은 속을 알 수 없는 미소를 짓고만 있었다.

어른들은 정말 끊임없이 이상했다.

마지막 신입생(야로우, 에마누엘)이 래번클로 테이블에 합류한 뒤, 맥고나걸 교수는 분류 모자와 그것이 놓여있던 세발의자를 들어올려 교수석으로 들어갔다. 덤블도어 교수가 몸을 일으켰다. 그의 새하얀 수염이 촛불을 반사하며 반짝거렸다.

“환영합니다!” 그의 목소리가 연회장 구석구석까지 울려 퍼졌다. 순식간에 학생들의 소음이 잦아들었다. “호그와트에서 새로운 한 해가 시작되는군요. 여러분 모두에게 할 말이 몇 가지 있습니다. 그 중 한 가지는 매우 심각한 이야기라, 여러분이 우리의 훌륭한 만찬에 정신이 팔리기 전에 미리 말해두는 것이 좋을 것 같아요…”

디멘터 이야기겠지, 분명. 해리엇은 몸이 부르르 떨리려는 것을 참으며 생각했다.

“이미 눈치챈 학생들도 있겠지만, 현재 우리 학교에는 아즈카반의 디멘터들이 일부 상주하고 있습니다. 그들은 마법부 관련 업무로 여기 파견되었습니다.”

수백 개의 머리가 해리엇을 향했다. 그녀는 얼굴이 새빨갛게 달아오르는 것을 느꼈다. 조금 전의 속삭임과 손가락질이 갑자기 새롭게 이해되기 시작했다.

“그들은 호그와트로 들어오는 모든 입구를 감시할 것입니다.” 덤블도어가 말을 이었다. “그리고 그들이 우리와 함께하는 동안, 그 누구도 허가 없이 학교를 나서서는 안 된다는 점을 명확히 해두고 싶군요. 디멘터는 장난 같은 속임수나 변장으로—혹은 투명망토로도—속일 수 없습니다.” 마지막 한 가지를 그는 태연하게 덧붙였다 (해리엇은 다시 얼굴이 달아올랐다). “애원이나 변명을 들어주는 것은 디멘터의 본질에 어긋납니다. 그러므로 여러분 모두, 그것들이 여러분을 해칠 기회를 얻지 못하도록 조심해주길 바랍니다. 반장들, 그리고 새로운 학생회장 두 사람에게는, 부디 우리 학생 중 누구도 디멘터의 피해를 입는 일이 없도록 신경 써주기를 부탁합니다.

몇 자리 건너 앉아있던 퍼시가 가슴을 쭉 폈다. 엄청 자랑스럽게 으스대는 모습이었다. 지니가 해리엇에게로 몸을 숙이고 속삭였다. “프레드랑 조지가 그의 학생회장 배지를 ‘잘난척대장(Bighead Boy)’으로 보이게 바꿔놨어. 나중에 한 번 봐.”

해리엇은 폭소를 터뜨릴 뻔하다가 간신히 기침을 하는 척 방향을 돌릴 수 있었다. 하지만 퍼시는 여전히 뜨악한 얼굴로 그녀를 쳐다보았다. 만약 그녀가 무엇 때문에 웃고 있는지 그가 알게 되면 일이 더 심각해질 것이므로, 그녀는 고개를 숙여 미소를 감췄다.

“좀 더 즐거운 화제로 들어가자면,” 덤블도어가 말하고 있었다. “올해 두 분의 새로운 교수님들을 맞이하게 된 것을 기쁘게 생각합니다…”

루핀 교수가 소개되는 동안, 스네이프는 다시 한 번 활활 타오르는 혐오감을 담아 눈을 부릅뜨고는 박수를 거부했다. 학생들의 박수갈채도 대체로 시큰둥했다. 그 순간 해리엇은, 지금 다른 사람들처럼 그녀도 그를 처음 보았을 때 별로 대단치 않아 보인다고 생각했던 것을 기억해냈다. 죄책감을 느끼며, 그녀는 다른 누구보다도 열성적으로 손뼉을 쳤다. 루핀 교수는 학생들의 미적지근한 반응에도 별로 상심하지 않은 것 같았다. 여름내 스네이프의 모욕을 들으면서도 담담했던 것처럼.

“두 번째로는,” 모두가 예의를 차릴 만큼 박수를 하고 나서 덤블도어가 말을 계속했다. “안타깝게도 마법동물 돌보기 교수였던 케틀번 교수님이 작년을 끝으로 은퇴하시게 되었습니다. 케틀번 교수는 남은 팔다리로 즐길 수 있는 동안 인생을 더 즐기겠다고 하시더군요. 하지만 그 자리를 다른 누구도 아닌 루베우스 해그리드가 대신하게 되었다는 것을 알리게 되어 정말 기쁩니다. 해그리드는 올해부터 호그와트 부지 관리인에 더해 마법동물 돌보기 교수직을 함께 맡아주기로 했습니다.”

해그리드는 더 열광적인 반응을 얻었다. 천둥 같은 박수갈채가 연회장을 들썩거리게 했다. 특히 그리핀도르 테이블 쪽에서는 귀가 먹먹할 정도였다. 해그리드의 야성적인 머리카락과 턱수염에 가려지지 않은 부분의 얼굴이 새빨갛게 변했다.

“자, 중요한 이야기는 다 한 것 같군요.” 박수갈채가 마침내 잦아들고, 해그리드가 테이블보로 눈물을 훔치고 있을 때 덤블도어가 말했다. “만찬을 시작합시다!”

“맥고나걸 교수가 원한 게 뭐였어?” 그 즉시 해리엇은 허마이니에게 물었다. 금빛 접시에 담긴 음식들이 테이블 위에 속속 나타났다. 순식간에 따끈하고 맛있는 냄새가 주변을 가득 메웠다.

“오, 그냥 내 시간표에 관해 얘기하고 싶다고.” 허마이니가 말했다. 허마이니답지 않게, 대수롭지 않다는 투였다. 해리엇의 머릿속 알람이 삑삑 울기 시작했다. 허마이니는 학업에 관련된 일이라면 무엇 하나 대수롭지 않게 여기지 않았다. 다른 사람들이 학업을 대수롭지 않게 여길 때마다 허마이니는 영혼의 상처를 입었다.

“나도 그것까지는 들었어.” 해리엇이 말했다. “시간표가 어떻길래?”

“글쎄—” 허마이니는 버터구이 감자를 덜고 있던 손을 잠시 멈췄다. “올해 내가 수업을 몇 개 더 듣는 건 너도 알지—”

“너 선택과목을 전부 다 듣기로 했다며,” 론이 테이블 맞은편에서 끼어들었다.

“그래, 그것 때문에 내 시간표가 조금 복잡해졌어.” 허마이니가 사무적으로 말했다. “그래서 맥고나걸 교수님이랑 얘기해서, 내가 그 수업들을 어떻게 다 들을 수 있을지 의논한 거야.”

“어떻게 다 들을 건데?” 해리엇이 뭐라 말하기 전에 론이 물었다. “몸을 두 개로 나눠서?”

“네가 별로 관심을 가질 만한 얘기는 아닐걸,” 허마이니가 도도하게 쏘아붙였다. 구운 닭고기를 접시에 담는 동안, 그녀의 눈동자에 익숙한 빛이 돌아와서 해리엇은 살짝 안심했다. “난 산술점이 너무 기대돼—그리고 고대 룬문자랑—머글 연구랑—”

“너희 부모님이 머글이시잖아,” 론이 다시 한 번 끼어들었다. 해리엇은 이제 론에게도 살짝 짜증이 나기 시작했다. 왜 아무도 그녀가 그녀의 절친과 마음껏 대화를 나누도록 가만히 놔둬주지 않는 걸까? “너는 머글세계에서 자랐고. 머글에 관해 더 공부해서 어쩌려고?”

“하지만 마법사회의 시각으로 공부하는 건 대단히 흥미로울 거야.” 허마이니가 진지하게 말했다. 론은 믿을 수 없다는 듯 고개를 흔들고, 입에 고구마를 잔뜩 쑤셔넣었다. 안타깝게도, 그렇다고 해서 말을 멈춘 것은 아니었지만.

“해그리드가 선생님이라니 믿을 수 없어,” 허마이니가 해리엇에게 말했다. “좋은 의미로 말이야, 물론.” 그녀가 서둘러 덧붙였다. “그에게는 아주 뜻깊은 일일 거야.”

“그는 정말 단단히 준비를 하고 있어.” 해리엇이 말했다. “우리 첫 수업을 위해 그가 뭘 준비했는지 알면 깜짝 놀랄걸.”

“뭐에?” 론이 당장 물었다. 자잘한 파슬리 조각이 테이블 위로 후두둑 튀었다. 셰이머스와 딘도 똑같은 질문을 했다. 다행스럽게도 두 사람은 씹고 있는 음식을 삼킨 뒤에 입을 열었지만. 해리엇은 그냥 눈썹을 까딱해 보였다.

“곧 알게 될 거야.” 그녀는 도도하게 말했다. 남자애들은 얼굴을 찡그리고는 그녀를 노려보았다.

“하지만 나한텐 알려줄 거지, 안 그래?” 지니가 몸을 숙이며 남자애들을 향해 히죽 웃었다. “나는 그 수업 안 들을 거니까?”

해리엇은 지니의 귀에 대고 답을 알려주는 척 속닥거렸다. 남자애들은 신경 안 쓰는 척했지만 너무 명백하게 신경을 쓰고 있었다. 지니는 숨을 헉 들이쉬고는 “정말이야? 너무 부럽다!”라고 정말 진심인 것처럼 말해서, 후식을 다 먹고 모두가 기숙사로 돌아가기 위해 일어나는 순간까지도 다들 그녀에게서 정보를 캐내려고 들었다. 그때쯤 되어서는 해리엇도 이렇게까지 성공적으로 애들의 흥미를 돋워버린 것을 살짝 후회하고 있었다. 귀찮은 애들을 쫓아버리고 싶어서 거의, 거어어의 말해버릴 뻔했지만, 그녀는 자존심을 지켰다.

“해그리드에게 축하 인사를 하고 싶어.” 허마이니가 말했다. 두 사람은 인파에서 떨어져 나와 교수석으로 달렸다. 해리엇은 론도 그들과 함께 올 거라고 예상했지만, 이상하게도 그는 셰이머스와 딘과 함께 문을 향해 가는 무리에 합류했다.

“축하해요, 해그리드!” 그의 자리 앞에 도착하자마자 허마이니가 꺅 소리쳤다.

“다 너희 덕분이지, 정말.” 해그리드가 눈물에 젖은 얼굴을 냅킨으로 훔치면서 말했다. “작년 비밀의 방 사건을 해결해주어서—나는 누명을 벗었단다, 그 불쌍한 여자애를 죽인 게 내가 아니라는 걸 모두가 알게 되었지…”

허마이니는 위로하듯 그의 팔을 토닥였다. 해리엇은 다시 한 번 볼드모트, 한때의 톰 리들을 향한 분노가 불타오르는 것을 느꼈다. 자기가 머틀을 죽여놓고 해그리드에게 누명을 씌운 그에게. 그녀는 차라리 그가 자신을 집어넣은 일기장이 또 하나 있었으면 했다. 그러면 다시 한 번 그걸 찌르고 그가 녹아내리는 걸 지켜볼 수 있을 테니까.

“케틀번 교수가 인제 그만 하고 싶다고 말하자마자 덤블도어는 내 오두막을 찾아왔단다.” 해그리드가 말했다. “내가 언제나 원했던 일이거든… 훌륭한 분이지, 덤블도어는…”

감정이 북받친 나머지 그는 냅킨에 얼굴을 파묻었다. 해리엇은 허마이니를 따라 해그리드의 팔을 토닥거리기 시작했다.

“가보렴, 너희 둘.” 맥고나걸 교수가 두 사람에게 손짓했다.

네빌이 뛰듯이 두 사람에게 다가왔다. 여전히 트레버를 꽉 쥐고 있었다. 아마 저녁 먹는 동안 트레버가 다시 한 번 달아나려고 시도한 것 같았다. 더는 동그랗지 않은 네빌의 얼굴이 걱정으로 빛나고 있었다. “서둘러야 해!” 그가 불안한 목소리로 말했다. “암호를 못 들으면 어떡해?”

하지만 그리핀도르 기숙사는 너무 멀었고, 그리핀도르 학생들은 하나같이 여기저기 두리번거리는 걸 좋아해서, 해리엇과 허마이니, 네빌이 뚱뚱한 숙녀 초상화 앞에 다다랐을 때 그 앞에는 이제야 도착한 학생들 무리가 웅성거리고 있었다. 그리고 때맞춰 퍼시가 거드름 피우는 목소리로 말했다. “잠깐 비켜줄래, 지나가겠어, 내가 학생회장이야! 암호는 ‘포르투나 마요르(Fortuna Major)’야!”

“오, 어렵잖아.” 네빌이 서글픈 목소리로 중얼거렸다. 해리엇은, 네빌도 해그리드처럼 지금 토닥거림이 필요한 시점이라고 생각하고, 그의 팔을 토닥거려 주었다. 네빌은 연회장 전체가 박수갈채를 보낼 때의 해그리드처럼 새빨갛게 달아올랐다.

해리엇은 그날 아침에 기숙사 방으로 짐을 옮겨두었기 때문에, 이미 짐을 정리하고 방학 후의 황량한 공간을 아늑하게 꾸며둘 시간이 있었다. 허마이니, 라벤더, 파르바티의 잠긴 트렁크가 세 사람의 침대 발치에 놓여 있었다. 허마이니는 곧장 책을 꺼내 정리하기 시작했고 (평소보다도 더 많았다. 하긴 듣는 과목이 갑자기 몇 개나 늘었으니까), 라벤더와 파르바티는 화장대 위로 화장품들을 꺼내놓기 시작했다.

하지만 두 사람은 그걸 하다 말고 갑자기 멈칫하더니, 돌아서서 해리엇을 뚫어지게 응시했다.

“해리,” 라벤더의 눈은 맑고 커다랬다. 그녀는 이제야 해리엇이 아직 살아있다는 것을 눈치챈 사람처럼 해리엇을 보고 있었다. “네가 무사해서 정말 다행이야.”

“우리는 신문에 실린 걸 들었어,” 파르바티도 라벤더와 똑같은 얼굴로 그녀를 바라보고 있었다. 살짝 병적인 호기심이 어린, 혼이 담긴 듯한 눈동자. 마치 금방이라도 시리우스 블랙이 커튼 안쪽에서 뛰어나와 바로 그 자리 카펫 위에서 해리엇을 살해하기라도 할 것처럼.

“보통 사람들은 신문에 실린 걸 읽지.” 허마이니가 까탈스럽게 받아쳤다.

“내 말도 그 말이었어.” 라벤더가 혼이 담긴—솔직히 오싹한—눈동자를 잠시 그만두고 허마이니를 노려보았다.

“시리우스 블랙 말이야,” 파르바티도 비현실적인 눈동자를 그만두고 말했다. “그가 정말 너를 노리고 있는 거니, 해리?”

해리엇은 이 얘기를 하고 싶은 마음이 조금도 없었다. “만약 신문 기사에서 그렇다고 한다면 그런 거겠지.”

라벤더와 파르바티는 비꼼을 이해하지 못한 듯했다. 그녀들은 해리엇을 향해, 그리고 서로를 향해, 흥분과 공포가 뒤섞인 눈길을 보냈다.

“세상에, 믿을 수 없어. 그는 대량살인자야, 알지?” 파르바티가 나지막하게 말했다.

“들었어.” 해리엇이 짧게 답했다.

해리엇이 평소에는 싫어하지 않았지만, 오늘따라 짜증스럽게 느껴지는 사람들의 명단에 이제 라벤더와 파르바티도 이름을 올렸다. 그녀는 두 사람에게 등을 돌렸다—그리고 매우 그리핀도르답지 않은 비명을 내질렀다. 뭔가 거대한 털투성이 물체가 그녀의 어깨 위로 내려앉았기 때문이다. 그녀가 비명을 지르자 라벤더와 파르바티도 따라서 비명을 질렀다. 해리엇의 어깨 위에 있던 커다란 털뭉치는 불쾌한 듯 샤악거리는 소리를 내더니, 그녀의 목덜미에 발톱을 한 차례 박아넣고, 등 뒤로 뛰어내렸다.

“이런 지랄같은!” 해리엇이 몸을 휙 돌렸다. 손이 반사적으로 목 뒤의 할퀸 상처를 향했다. 피가 흐르는 것이 느껴졌다.

“해리엇!” 허마이니가 책망하듯 소리쳤다. “언제 그런 말투를 배웠어?”

해리엇이 이제껏 본 가운데 가장 크고, 털이 북슬북슬하고, 가장 선명한 주황색을 한 고양이가 허마이니의 가슴에 안겨 있었다. 짜부라진 얼굴을 하고 악의적인 노란 눈동자를 가진 고양이. 그 고양이는 샛노란 눈동자에 지독한 자기 만족감을 가득 담아 해리엇을 보고 있었다.

“그 고양이가 내 머리 꼭대기에 올라앉아서 목덜미를 할퀴었을 때일까?!” 그녀는 목의 상처를 누르고 있던 손을 떼어 허마이니에게 피 묻은 손가락을 보여주었다. “제기랄, 아프잖아.”

“크룩섕크, 그럼 나빠!” 허마이니가 고양이를 타일렀다. 그 짜부라진 얼굴을 똑바로 마주 볼 수 있도록 눈높이까지 들어올리며. “해리엇을 할퀴면 안 돼!”

“그게 네 고양이야?” 라벤더와 해리엇이 동시에 물었다.

“네가 언제부터 고양이를 길렀어?” 해리엇은 이상하게 배신감을 느꼈다. 올해 그녀는 대체 왜 이러는 것일까? 허마이니가 그녀에게 말도 하지 않고 고양이를 기르기 시작했다 치자—그게 뭐 큰일이란 말인가?

“그리고 왜 하필 그렇게 못생긴 걸 골랐니?” 파르바티가 얼굴을 잔뜩 찡그리고 물었다.

“무슨 실례되는 소리를,” 허마이니가 말했다. 크룩섕크는 그동안 두꺼운, 북슬북슬한 꼬리를 채찍처럼 휘두르며 거만한 고양이과 동물 특유의 위협적인 얼굴로 그들 모두를 지켜보았다. “크룩섕크는 못생기지 않았어. 아름다운 고양이라구.”

라벤더와 파르바티를 만난 후 처음으로, 해리엇은 두 사람과 생각이 통하는 것을 느꼈다. 세 사람은 서로 눈빛을 주고받았다. 거기 담긴 생각은 똑같았다. 그녀는 살짝 미친 게 분명해.

공평하게 말하자면, 해리엇도 크룩섕크의 털이 아주 아름답다고는 생각했다. 깔개로 만든다면 아주 훌륭할 것이다.

“여기,” 허마이니가 트렁크를 뒤적거리더니 머글 응급처치 세트를 꺼냈다. “이리 와서 내가 그 상처를 소독할 수 있게 해줘—”

그러자 해리엇은 그녀에게 더는 짜증을 낼 수 없었다. 응급처치 도구를 상비하고 다니는 절친을 가진 사람이 그녀 말고 몇 명이나 되겠는가?

짐을 풀고 (그들의 소지품을 방 곳곳에 늘어놓고 전반적으로 방을 어지럽히는 과정이었다), 그간의 안부를 교환하고 (라벤더는 해리엇이 수집한 로맨스 소설 몇 권을 보고는 꺅꺅거리며 자기가 가진 피피 라폴(Fifi La Folles) 소설과 바꿔보자고 했다. 파르바티는 점술 수업을 기대하고 있다고 한다. 왜냐하면 그녀의 어머니가 머글들을 상대로 점술사를 하고 있으므로, 이미 그에 관해 아주 많이 알고 있다고), 가십 교환까지 (말포이랑 팬지 “퍼그얼굴” 파킨슨이 정말로 사귀는 걸까 아니면 그냥 말포이가 어장관리를 하는 걸까? 네빌 키가 엄청 커졌더라! 그래도 아직 영 아니야) 하다 보니, 잠자리에 들기까지 시간이 엄청 오래 걸렸다. 크룩섕크는 틈날 때마다 발치를 어슬렁거리며 몸을 비비적거려서 그들을 깜짝 놀라게 했다. 결국 모두가 침대 위로 올라갔고, 한 사람씩 잠들면서 서로에게 대꾸하던 말소리도 조금씩 잦아들기 시작했다.

사주식 침대의 고요 속에 누워 차츰 잠에 빠져들면서, 해리엇은 지하 던전에 있는 자신의 방을 떠올렸다. 더 이상 그 방을 자기 방이라고 부를 수 없다는 상실감에 순간 가슴이 아렸다. 방학이 끝날 무렵에는 정말 그녀의 방처럼 느껴졌었는데. 하지만 그리핀도르 기숙사에 다시 돌아온 것은 기뻤다. 다른 모두와 함께. 이곳이 그녀가 속한 곳이니까.

바야흐로, 마침내, 모든 것이 정상으로 돌아오고 있었다.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *1. 다프네 그린그라스의 여동생으로 나중에 드레이코 말포이와 결혼하는 사람의 이름이 아스토리아(Astoria)인지 아스테리아인지에 관해서는 한때 의견이 분분했습니다. '다프네'가 그리스 신화에 나오는 이름이다 보니, 이 작품에서는 자매들 이름을 전부 그리스 신화에서 따왔다는 설정으로 '아스테리아'라고 부르기로 했다고 합니다.
> 
> *2. Gryffindor + dork(얼간이) = Gryffindork; duff(쓸모없는) + Hufflepuff = Dufflepuff
> 
> *3. 머리가 크다(big head)는 말은 영어권에서는 자아가 비대하다, 거들먹거린다는 뜻으로 쓰이는데, 말포이와 해리엇의 머리 크기 관련 대화는 별수없이 직역했습니다. 포티(Potty)는 물론 유아용 변기를 뜻하는 말로 해리엇을 놀리는 별명이죠. 
> 
> *4. 피피 라폴(Fifi La Folle)은 아마도 로맨스 소설인 듯한 <마법적인 만남(Enchanted Encounters)> 시리즈의 저자라고 합니다. 롤링이 2004-2007년 자기 홈페이지에 게시한 '이 달의 마법사(Wizard of the Month)' 특집에 올라온 적이 있어요.


	23. 23장. 날카로운 발톱과 불길한 찻잎, 그리고 보가트 (Talons, Tea Leaves, and Boggarts)

 

 

자신이 아무리 고슴도치 같은 머리카락에 못난 안경, 같은 학년 여자애들에 비해 절반밖에 안 되는 키를 가지고 있다고는 해도, 해리엇은 새 학년 새 학기 첫날부터 보기 싫게 목에 붕대까지 매고 돌아다니고 싶지는 않았다. 최소한 목의 상처를 가릴 만큼은 머리카락이 길어서 다행이었다.

그녀는 교복으로 갈아입을 때도 커튼을 치고 침대 위에서 옷을 벗었다. 라벤더나 파르바티에게 그녀가 작년이랑 똑같은 어린이용 브래지어를 하고 있다는 걸 들키고 싶지 않았기 때문이다. 그 브래지어는 (당연히) 옥스팜에서 온 것이었고 곰돌이 푸우가 그려져 있었다. 그것만으로도 정말 쪽팔렸지만, 그보다 더 싫은 것은 그녀의 몸매가 여전히 빗자루 정도의 곡선을 가지고 있어서 더 어른스러운 브래지어를 구할 필요조차 없었다는 사실이다. 사람들은 어린 소녀가 여성으로 피어나는 과정이 어쩌고저쩌고 떠들어댔지만, 아마 해리엇은 꽝을 뽑은 모양이었다.

우울함에 젖어, 그녀는 이런 것에 신경을 쓰는 것이 자신이 자라나고 있다는 뜻이 아닐까 생각했다. 물론 키는 전혀 자라지 않았지만. 몸매도.

커튼을 열고 나왔을 때, 그녀는 허마이니도 커튼 안쪽에서 옷을 갈아입고 나왔다는 걸 알았다. 허마이니는 계속해서 로브 앞면을 쓸어내리고 있었다. 옷이 그녀가 원하는 만큼 얌전히 딱 붙지 않는다는 듯이.

“네가 숨길 게 뭐 있다고 그래?” 해리엇이 장난스럽게 그녀를 쿡 찔렀다. “넌 어쨌든 제대로 된 브래지어를 하고 있잖아.”

허마이니는 얼굴을 붉혔다. “그냥 A컵짜리야.” 그녀는 눈을 굴리며 대답했다.

나보단 낫네, 해리엇은 생각했지만, 입 밖으로 내지는 않았다. 너무 자기연민 같은 말이 될 것 같아서.

해리엇과 허마이니는 아침에 머리를 한 번 빗어내리고 잠옷을 갈아입는 것밖에 하지 않았지만, 그래도 남자애들보다는 준비하는 데 시간이 걸렸다. 그런데 오늘 휴게실에는 인내심이 바닥난 채 기다리고 있어야 할 론의 모습이 보이지 않았다. 평소라면 그는 지금쯤 두 사람에게, 배가 고파서 소파 쿠션이라도 씹어먹을 수 있을 것 같다고 불평을 늘어놓고 있어야 했다.

“론 못 봤어?” 해리엇은 네빌에게 물었다. 네빌은 반쯤 소파 밑으로 기어들어가 있었다.

그는 소파 밑에서 머리를 내밀었다. 귓가에 묻은 가늘고 긴 거미줄 끝에 거미 한 마리가 대롱거리고 있었다. “셰이머스랑 딘이랑 같이 내려갔어. 너희 혹시 내 <괴물에 관한 괴물책> 못 봤니?” 네빌이 근심스럽게 물었다. “그게 도망친 것 같아…”

“내 것도 그랬어,” 해리엇이 말했다. “고기 조각을 하나 놔둬 봐, 금방 나올걸.”

네빌은 한층 더 걱정스러워진 얼굴을 하고 사라졌다.

“제때 먹이를 주지 않으면 우리 살을 물어뜯을 책을 교과서로 선정한 교수가 해그리드라는 걸 알고 나니, 모든 게 이해가 되네.” 허마이니가 말했다. 두 사람은 초상화 구멍을 통과해 밖으로 나왔다. “첫 수업에 무슨 동물을 배울지 내가 알고 싶을까? 아니면 차라리 직접 볼 때까지 모르고 있는 게 더 나을까?”

“내가 듣기로 그는 금지된 숲 어딘가에 거대한 식인거미 무리를 키우고 있다고 하던데,” 프레드가 느닷없이 나타나 그들의 어깨 너머로 히죽거렸다. “아크로만튤라(Acromantula)라고 한대. 조그만 3학년 땅꼬마들 맛을 아주 좋아한다지…”

해리엇이 눈을 흘겼다. “거미를 무서워하는 건 론이지 내가 아냐.”

“오, 그렇지. 우리 동생님은 어디 있지?” 조지가 해리엇의 반대쪽 어깨 위로 소리없이 나타나며 물었다. “나는 그 녀석이 너희 둘 옆구리에 딱 붙어있다고 생각했는데.”

“보아하니 그는 딘이랑 셰이머스랑 같이 먼저 아침을 먹으러 갔다나 봐.”

“베이컨의 유혹을 참아내기 힘들었나 보군,” 프레드는 손가락 두 개를 입 앞에 가져다 대고 거미 입 모양을 흉내내듯 가위질을 해보이더니 떠났다. 조지도 그 뒤를 따랐다.

“론이 우리를 피하고 있다고 생각해?” 해리엇은 허마이니에게 물었다.

“지금은 남자애들이랑 더 어울리고 싶은지도 모르지.” 허마이니가 말했다. 그들은 움직이는 계단방에 도착해 있었다. 두 사람은 크리놀린으로 부풀린 드레스를 입은 숙녀들이 베네딕트회 수도사들과 카드놀이를 하고 있는 초상화를 지나쳤다. “다른 남자애들이 여자애들이랑만 논다고 론을 놀렸다 해도 놀랄 일은 아니야. 프레드랑 조지도 합세했을지 모르고.”

해리엇은 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. “하지만 프레드랑 조지는 우리 퀴디치 팀 여자애들이랑 다 친한걸.”

“그야, 그건 다르잖니? 너희는 팀 동료잖아—그리고 너희가 프레드랑 조지의 가장 친한 친구도 아니고. 물론 굳이 주위의 압박이 아니더라도, 론이 그냥 여자애들보단 남자애들이랑 더 놀고 싶어진 걸 수도 있어.”

하지만 만약 론이 그녀들을 버릴 준비를 하고 있다면, 오늘 당장 끝까지 갈 생각은 없어 보였다. 해리와 허마이니가 대연회장에 들어섰을 때, 그는 두 사람을 위해 자리를 비워놓고 두 사람의 시간표까지 받아놓은 상태였다.

“오늘은 새로운 과목이 잔뜩이야,” 허마이니가 재빨리 시간표를 낚아채 살펴보는 동안 론이 말했다. “해리, 너랑 나는 마법동물 돌보기 수업이랑 점술만 들으면 돼. 하지만 허마이니 시간표는 아수라장이야.”

해리엇은 허마이니 어깨 너머로 그녀의 시간표를 들여다보았다.

점술, 오전 9시 / 산술점, 오전 9시 / 머글 연구, 오전 9시

그녀는 허마이니의 눈치를 살폈다. 맥고나걸 교수가 수업 세 개를 같은 시간에 배치한 것에 허마이니는 분명 학구적인 공포를 느끼고 있으리라. 한꺼번에 세 군데에 있을 방법이 없으니, 그녀는 소중한 배움의 기회를 잃게 될 것이다. 하지만 공포의 기색은커녕, 허마이니는 잔뜩 신이 난 얼굴을 하고 있었다.

“말했잖아,” 론이 고개를 절레절레 흔들었다.

“음, 허마이니?” 해리엇이 말을 걸었다.

“응, 해리, 왜?” 허마이니는 자기의 성스러운 시간표를 곱게 일일 플래너 안에 모셔넣으며 대꾸했다. 그녀는 시간표가 구겨지지 않게 반듯이 펴는 데 집중하고 있었다.

“네 시간표에서 문제점이 느껴지지 않니?”

“아니.” 허마이니는 단호하게 말했다. 이제 그녀는 마멀레이드 병에 나이프를 집어넣고 있었다. “어젯밤 맥고나걸 교수님이랑 얘기했어, 너에게도 말했잖아.”

“하지만—” 해리엇이 입을 열었다.

“오, 해리엇, 걱정하지 마.” 허마이니는 성급하게 토스트를 베어물며 말했다. “맥고나걸 교수님이랑 내가 이미 다 해결했어.”

해리엇은 론과 눈을 마주쳤다. 론은 어깨를 으쓱해 보이더니 계란후라이를 접시에 덜지도 않고 입에 욱여넣기 시작했다. 해리엇은 자기 앞의 접시에 소시지와 구운 토마토를 덜어오면서, 다른 사람의 친구들도 다 이렇게 괴상한지 궁금하게 여겼다.

“점술이 첫 수업이라면, 우린 서둘러 출발해야 할 거야.” 론이 훈제 청어를 네 접시째 해치우는 동안 그녀가 말했다. “그 교실은 북쪽탑에 있는데, 가려면 한참 걸리거든.”

“어에우어 그어에 자라아어?” 론이 물었다. 볼이 터져나가도록 음식을 입에 한가득 문 채로. 허마이니는 속이 뒤집힌다는 표정을 지었다.

“지난 한 달간 할 일이라곤 성 안을 탐험하는 것밖에 없었던 때부터.” 해리엇이 말했다. “저 말을 알아들었다니 믿을 수 없어,” 그녀는 스스로 감탄했다.

“난 네가 그렇게 많은 음식을 한꺼번에 입에 넣고서도 말을 하려고 한다는 걸 믿을 수 없어,” 허마이니가 론을 향해 말했다. 론은 일어서기 전에 구운 토마토 세 개를 더 입에 넣었다.

* * * * *

그리핀도르 3학년 학생들은 전부 점술을 선택했다. 아마 제일 쉬울 것 같아서 그랬을 것이다. 해리엇이 방학 동안 열심히 탐험한 덕분에 그녀와 론과 허마이니는 (연회장을 나서기 전 네빌을 불러서 같이 가기로 했다, 왜냐하면 그는 분명 완전히 길을 잃고 헤맬 것이기 때문에) 함께 북쪽 탑 꼭대기의 맨 위 층계참에 가장 먼저 도착했다. 하지만 먼저 도착한 게 좋은 것만은 아니었다. 그들은 혹시 교실을 잘못 찾아온 건 아닌지 걱정해야 했다.

“여기가 확실해?” 허마이니가 하나뿐인 창문으로 밖을 내다보며 불안하게 물었다. 좁은 창 너머로는 산등성이밖에 보이지 않았다.

“해리, 너 길을 잃은 거 아냐?” 론이 물었다.

해리엇의 안경테 가장자리에서 뭔가 반짝였다. 그녀는 눈에 빛이 들어가지 않게 고개를 돌리다가, 그들이 찾던 것을 발견했다.

“직접 봐,” 그녀는 머리 위를 가리켰다.

“시빌 트릴로니, 점술 교수.” 허마이니가 목을 쭉 빼고 위를 올려다보며 소리 내 읽었다.

“아무도 빗자루를 가져와야 한단 말은 안 했잖아,” 론이 말했다. 마침 라벤더와 파르바티가 막 계단을 다 올라온 참이었다. 두 사람은 교과서를 품에 안고, 해리엇이 기억하는 한 처음으로 수업이 기대된다는 얼굴을 하고 있었다. “어른들도 참 생각이 없네.”

“저 위에 어떻게 올라가란 말이야?” 셰이머스가 물었다.

마치 그의 말이 신호라도 된 것처럼, 천장에서 작은 문이 열리더니 가느다란 사다리가 기린 다리처럼 휘청거리며 내려왔다. 제일 아래 칸이 해리엇의 발치에 멈췄다.

“숙녀분들 먼저,” 론이 사다리를 불신이 서린 눈으로 쳐다보며 말했다. 눈알을 굴리며, 해리엇은 가방을 크로스로 메고 사다리를 올랐다.

사다리 꼭대기까지 오르자 눈에 들어온 방은 마치, 딱, 점쟁이의 다락방 같은 느낌이었다. 눈에 들어오는 모든 것에 벨벳과 술이 달렸다. 램프에는 모두 어두운 색의 갓이 씌워져 조명을 어둡게 했고, 지나치게 다양한 종류의 향 냄새가 마치 연기로 만들어진 벌레처럼 코와 입을 공격했다.

“해리!” 허마이니가 밑에서 채근했다. 해리엇은 마저 올라와 자리를 비켰다. 허마이니가 뒤이어 올라올 때까지 그녀는 연기가 자욱한 어둠 속에서 어딘가 앉을 곳을 찾았다. 나머지 학생들도 하나씩 뒤를 따랐다. 그들 모두 바닥의 조그만 사다리 문 주위에 웅성거리며 모여서 선생님을 찾아 두리번거렸다.

그녀를 가장 먼저 찾은 것은 네빌이었다. 그는 벌벌 떨면서 꽥 소리를 냈다. 해리엇도 깜짝 놀랐지만, 금세 그들의 선생님이 인간만한 크기의 벌레일 리 없다는 것을 깨달았다. 그냥 번쩍이는 숄과 커다란 안경알 때문에 착각한 것이었다.

“어서들 오세요.” 그녀가 그림자 속에서 모습을 드러내며 꿈꾸는 목소리로 인사했다. “현실 세계에서 마침내 이렇게 여러분을 만나게 되어 얼마나 기쁜지 모릅니다.”

그렇게 이상한 인사에 대고 뭐라고 말해야 할지 아무도 몰라서, 그들은 모두 주춤해서 불안하게 수군거렸다.

“앉으세요, 여러분, 앉아요.” 그녀가 말했다. 그들 모두 최선을 다했다. 론은 오토만에 발가락을 찧은 뒤 소리죽여 욕을 내뱉었고, 네빌은 의자에 걸려 넘어져 바닥에 코를 찧었다. 해리엇은 발이 걸려 넘어지면서 안락의자 위로 쓰러졌는데, 그 의자는 마치 모래늪처럼 그녀를 훅 빨아들였다.

“점술 교실에 온 것을 환영합니다.” 트릴로니 교수가 난롯가에 앉으며 말했다. 난롯불이 그녀의 얼굴 한쪽만을 밝히며 음영을 만들었다. 그것은 그녀의 얼굴을 꽤 사악해 보이게 만들었는데, 그녀의 촉촉한 목소리 때문에 별 효과는 없었다. “내 이름은 트릴로니 교수입니다. 여러분은 나를 전에 본 기억이 없을지 모릅니다. 본성의 소음과 소란을 향해 너무 자주 내려가는 것은 나의 내면의 눈을 흐리게 만든답니다.”

트릴로니 교수의 말은 이번에도 모두를 꿀먹은 벙어리로 만들었다. 만약 그녀가 학생들이 모두 멍청이일지 모른다고 걱정하기 시작했다면, 불빛에 비친 그녀의 얼굴 반쪽에는 그런 기색이 드러나지 않았다. 그녀는 마치 학생들의 어리벙벙한 침묵이 그녀가 원하는 반응 전부라는 듯 말을 이었다.

“자, 여러분은 점술을 공부하고자 마음을 먹었군요. 모든 마법 학문 중에서도 가장 어려운 학문을. 시작하기 전에 먼저 경고하겠습니다. 만약 여러분에게 미래를 보는 눈(the Sight)이 없다면, 내가 가르칠 수 있는 것은 거의 없을 겁니다. 이 분야에서 책으로 익힐 수 있는 것은 한계가 있지요…”

셰이머스 옆에 앉아있던 론이 몸을 돌려 허마이니에게 씩 웃어보였다. 허마이니는 충격을 받은 얼굴을 했다.

“수많은 마녀와 마법사들이, 시끄러운 소리를 내거나 냄새를 만들거나 물건을 갑자기 사라지게 하는 것에는 능하면서도, 베일에 싸인 미래의 수수께끼를 뚫고 들어가는 데는 실패하곤 했습니다.” 트릴로니가 말을 이었다. 그녀의 목소리는 방 안에 가득 피워놓은 향과 똑같은 느낌이었다. “이는 매우 소수에게만 주어지는 재능이지요. 너,” 그녀는 갑자기 네빌을 향해 휙 몸을 돌렸다. 네빌은 너무 당황해서 앉아있던 쿠션 위에서 뒤로 넘어갈 뻔했다. “네 할머니는 건강하시냐?”

“그럴걸요,” 네빌이 떨리는 목소리로 대답했다.

“얘야, 내가 너라면 그리 확신하지는 않겠다.” 트릴로니 교수가 말했다. 그러고는 평이한 목소리로 말을 이었다. “올해 우리는 점술의 기본적인 방법론에 관해 배울 것입니다…”

그녀는 계속해서 말을 했다. 어떤 종류의 점술을 배울 것인지 상세하게 설명했다. 하지만 해리엇은 한쪽 귀로만 듣고 있었다. 네빌의 할머니에 관해서는 더 자세히 얘기해주지 않을 생각인가? 만약 그녀가 정말 뭔가를 알고 있다면, 그것보다는 더 자세하게 말해줘야 하지 않을까. 네빌은 이제 심하게 걱정스러운 얼굴을 하고 있었다—그야 네빌은 항상 걱정스러운 얼굴을 하고 있었지만, 평소보다 더 심각했다.

“…불행하게도, 2월이 되면 우리는 지독한 독감 유행 탓으로 수업을 쉬게 될 겁니다. 나 자신도 목소리를 잃게 되겠지요. 그리고 부활절 즈음에, 우리 중 한 명이 영원히 우리 곁을 떠날 겁니다.”

침묵이 교실 전체에 내려앉았다. 거의 향 냄새만큼이나 진한 긴장이 떠돌았다. 트릴로니 교수는 아무것도 눈치채지 못한 얼굴이었다.

“얘야, 혹시,” 그녀가 라벤더에게 말을 걸었다. 라벤더는 몸을 한껏 움츠렸다. “가장 큰 은제 찻주전자를 내게 건네줄 수 있겠니?”

라벤더는 대단히 안심한 얼굴로 일어났다. 하지만 그녀가 트릴로니 교수 앞에 주전자를 내려놓았을 때, 교수는 말했다. “고맙다, 얘야. 그건 그렇고, 네가 두려워하는 그것은—10월 16일 금요일에 사실로 이루어질 거다.”

라벤더는 하얗게 질렸다. 이 어둑어둑한 교실 안에서 그녀의 얼굴은 잿빛으로 보였다. 해리엇은 허마이니와 눈을 맞추고, 함께 얼굴을 찌푸렸다.

“자, 이제 여러분은 두 사람씩 짝을 지어서…”

모두 일어나 찻잔을 하나씩 집어 드는 동안, 해리엇은 허마이니가 뭔가 말할 거라고 예상했다. 하지만 그녀는 치열하게 침묵을 유지하고 있어서, 해리엇은 그녀가 뭔가에 대해 보통 때보다 더 진지하게 생각하는 중이라는 걸 알았다. 두 사람은 각자 말없이 찻잔을 골라왔다. 트릴로니 교수가 네빌을 향해 말하고 있었다. “오, 그리고 얘야, 네가 첫 번째 컵을 부순 다음에는, 부디 푸른색 무늬가 들어간 찻잔 중에서 골라주지 않겠니? 분홍색 무늬는 내가 좋아하는 것들이라.”

몸을 돌리려는 찰나에 해리엇은 뒤에서 도자기가 부서지는 소리를 들었다. 네빌의 경악한 목소리가 뒤따랐다.

“그래서,” 해리엇은 허마이니와 함께 두 사람의 테이블로 돌아간 다음에 입을 열었다. 너무 두꺼워서 펼쳐진 대로 있으려 들지 않는 책을 컵받침으로 고정하려고 애를 쓰면서. “내 찻잔에서는 뭐가 보여?”

“내 눈에는 아무것도 안 보인다고 확실히 말할 수 있어.” 허마이니가 속삭였다.

해리엇은 허마이니의 컵을 들고 빙글빙글 돌려보았다. 젖은 찻잎 찌꺼기에서 의미있는 모양을 읽어내 보려고 노력했다. 향 때문에 눈이 따가웠고 머리가 멍멍했다. 시나브로 멍청해지는 기분이었다. “어쩌면 이건 하마일지 몰라… 아니면 양이거나…”

허마이니는 여전히 강렬한 침묵을 유지하면서 책의 페이지를 넘겼다.

“너희는 어떠냐, 얘들아?” 트릴로니가 두 사람의 테이블 옆에 스르륵 나타났다. 둘 다 화들짝 놀랐다.

“음,” 해리엇이 말했다. 트릴로니 교수에게 주렁주렁 매달린 구슬들이 반사해대는 빛이 눈을 찔러도 움찔거리지 않으려고 노력하면서. “잘 되고 있어요, 교수님.”

“어디 보자… 이게 너의 컵이냐?” 해리엇이 고개를 끄덕이기도 전에 그녀는 허마이니의 손에서 찻잔을 빼앗아들었다. “어디 보자… 아,” 그녀의 눈이 안경 뒤에서 한결 더 커다랗게 빛나는 듯했다. “매—얘야, 너에게 아주 위험한 흉적이 있구나.”

“퍽 당연한 소리네요.” 허마이니는 평이한 목소리로 말했다. 교실 전체가 그녀를 돌아보았다. 해리엇도 마찬가지였다. 그녀는 허마이니가 선생님에게 그런 말투로 말할 수 있을 거라고는 상상도 해본 적이 없었다. “그야 누구나 다 아는 사실이죠. ‘그 사람’ 모르세요?”

대답하지 않으려는지, 트릴로니는 해리엇의 찻잔을 손에 들고 계속 돌리고 있었다.

“몽둥이… 습격. 이런, 이런, 이건 정말 기분좋은 컵이 아니로구나… 해골—네 앞길에 위험이 가득하다, 얘야… 그리고… 여기 이건 뭐지?” 트릴로니 교수가 커다란 눈알 앞에 컵을 바짝 들이댔다. 교실 전체가 그녀를 멍하니 응시하고 있었다. 해리엇은 창피해야 할지 불안해야 할지 종잡을 수 없었다.

“안 돼…” 트릴로니가 중얼거렸다. 홀린 듯 찻잔 안을 들여다보며. “그럴 리가…” 그러더니 그녀는 비명을 질렀다. 모두 화들짝 놀랐고, 네빌은 두 번째 컵까지 깨트리고 말았다. 해리엇의 컵은 테이블 위로 굴러떨어졌다. 진홍색 테이블보 위로 찻잎 찌꺼기가 나뒹굴었다. 일부는 바닥까지 떨어졌다. 해리엇의 심장은 아플 만큼 세차게 뛰어오르고 있었다.

“아니—내게 묻지 말아라—너무도 끔찍하구나,” 트릴로니 교수가 가냘픈 목소리로 말했다. 휘청거리며 뒷걸음질쳐 자기 의자를 향해 가더니, 그 위로 주저앉았다.

“왜요, 교수님?” 모두가 입을 모아 물었다. “뭔데 그러세요?”

“얘야…” 트릴로니는 영혼을 끌어모아 담은 것 같은 눈동자로 해리엇을 응시했다. 손으로는 자기 목을 움켜쥔 상태였다. “너에게는 죽음의 개(the Grim)가 있구나.”

학생들 중 몇 명은 혼란스러운 얼굴을 했다. 하지만 대부분은 헉 숨을 들이쉬었다. “오, 해리엇!” 파르바티가 고통스러운 목소리를 짜냈다. 그렇지만 허마이니는 눈을 가늘게 뜨고 트릴로니를 관찰하고 있었다.

“죽음의 개가 있어!” 트릴로니 교수는 반복해서 말했다. 아마도 해리엇이 다른 사람들처럼 비명을 지르거나 네빌처럼 의자 뒤로 굴러떨어지지 않아서 그런 것 같았다. “교회 뒷마당을 배회하는 유령 개, 죽음을 불러오는 존재—바로 거기, 네 찻잔 안에 말이다! 아주 커다란 어둠이 너를 향해 오고 있구나, 얘야, 마치 네가 심연의 가장자리에 서 있는 것 같구나…”

모두 제자리에 돌처럼 굳어 앉아있었다. 이 암담한 선언이 의미하는 게 정확히 무엇인지 알지 못하면서도, 어쨌든 아주 좋지 않다는 것만은 확신하면서. 해리엇의 얼굴은 홧홧했고 손가락 끝은 얼음처럼 차가웠다.

“오… 오늘은 이만 마칩시다.” 트릴로니가 힘없이 의자에 기대며 말했다. “그래요… 여러분, 다음 시간에 만날 때까지…”

침묵 속에서, 학생들이 하나둘 자리에서 일어나 사다리를 내려갔다. 해리엇은 모두가 자신을 쳐다보는 것을 느낄 수 있었다. 허마이니가 그녀의 팔을 붙잡고 바삐 잡아끌었다. 그들이 변신술 교실이 있는 동에 도착했을 무렵 수업 끝나는 종이 울려, 학생들이 우르르 복도로 쏟아져 나오면서 해리엇과 허마이니를 교실에 같이 있었던 다른 아이들과 멀찌감치 떼어놓았다.

“나는 그 사람 말 한 마디도 안 믿어,” 허마이니가 그녀를 끌고 맥고나걸 교수의 교실로 향하면서 숨죽여 말했다. “한 마디도.”

“어느 부분을 말하는 거야? 해리엇의 목소리는 너무 날카롭게 튀어나와서 스스로도 놀랄 지경이었다. “나를 노리는 살인자가 있다는 거? 너도 말했다시피 그건 진짜야—”

“오, 해리엇, ‘그 사람’과 시리우스 블랙의 존재를 누구나 다 알고 있어! 나는 그녀가 네 찻잔에서 축축한 찻잎 찌꺼기 말고 다른 걸 보았다고는 조금도 믿지 않아. 그녀는 그냥 이미 아는 사실을 가지고 연극을 한 것뿐이야—그 찻잔 바닥에 죽음의 개 따위는 없었어. 만약 죽음의 개라는 게 실존한다 해도 말이지. 그녀가 모두를 겁주려고 그런 걸 지어냈다고 해도 난 놀라지 않을 거야—”

“하지만 네빌의 컵은?” 해리엇이 고집스럽게 되물었다. “그가 컵을 깨트릴 거라고 그녀가 말했는데, 실제로 그는 두 번이나 컵을 깨트렸잖아—”

“당연히 그랬지, 그녀가 그에게 그럴 거라고 말했으니까. 그건 미래를 읽는 게 아니라 단순한 심리학적 트릭에 불과해!”

두 사람은 이제 변신술 교실 문 앞에 와 있었다. 하지만 문은 아직 열리지 않은 상태였다. 그들은 복도에 서서 나머지 학생들이 나타나기를 기다릴 수밖에 없었다. 다른 기숙사와 함께 듣는 강의는 아니었지만, 해리엇은 어쩐지 마법약 교실 밖에서 슬리데린 학생들을 기다리는 기분이 되었다. 다른 학생들이 그냥 전부 눈앞에서 사라졌으면 했다. 3학년 그리핀도르들이 모여들기 시작했을 때, 그들은 어젯밤 연회장에서처럼 그녀를 힐끔거리고 있었다. 하지만 전보다 더 심했다. 그녀는 이를 악물고 시선을 돌렸다. 창밖만 하염없이 바라보았다.

그녀의 눈이 숲을 향했다. 그리고 며칠 만에 처음으로, 그때 보았던 커다란 검은 개의 존재를 기억해냈다. 하지만 그 개는 진짜 개였다. 그녀가 쓰다듬었을 때 그 개에게 묻어있던 진흙이 손톱 밑에 끼었으니까. 그건 불길한 징조가 아니라 그냥 개일 뿐이었다.

아마 그 개보다는 아즈카반을 탈출한 시리우스 블랙이 트릴로니가 찾고 있는 죽음의 징조에 더 가까울 것이다.

 

* * * * *

세베루스는 덤블도어가 어째서 학기 첫 교수회의 일정을 하필 수업 첫날에 잡는지 알고 있었다. 그래야 모두 모여서 수업 첫날의 고충을 털어놓고 화풀이를 할 수 있기 때문이었다. 두 달 동안 그 조그만 여드름덩어리들과 마주할 필요 없이 여름을 보내고 난 연초에는, 그들 모두 학생들의 이상행동에 좀 더 민감한 상태였다. 학년 말이 되면, 지난 10개월간 돌대가리들과 부대끼며 심장에 굳은살이 박여, 모든 것을 좀 더 잘 견뎌낼 수 있게 되었다. 하지만 매년 새로 학기가 시작할 때마다 상처는 새롭게 갈라졌다. 그때마다 선생들은 소리 높여 길고 긴 불만을 토해내야 속이 풀렸다. 반면 학년 말의 교수회의 자리는 모두 조용히 앉아서, 체념 섞인 불안한 표정과 혐오감 어린 눈빛을 교환하는 것으로 진행되기 마련이었다. 물론 세베루스는 언제나 그냥 혐오감 섞인 표정으로 의사를 전달하는 것을 더 선호했다.

다른 교수들이 도착하기 전 스태프룸에 네 명의 기숙사 사감들과 루핀(윽)만이 모여 있을 때였다. 미네르바가 예년과는 다른 종류의 불평으로 포문을 열었다.

“시빌 트릴로니, 그 끔찍한, 어리석은, 옹졸한, 점쟁이 딴따라가,” 그녀가 격한 목소리로 토해냈다.

“무슨 짓을 했나요?” 스프라우트가 친절하게 되물어주었다.

“그녀가 항상 하는 짓이죠!” 미네르바가 분통을 터트렸다. “새로 자기 강의에 들어온 3학년 학생들에게 그중 한 사람이 곧 죽게 될 거라고 얘기했다는데—”

“매년 지치지도 않고 그런다니까요.” 스프라우트가 위로하듯 말했다. 그녀는 안 들어도 훤하다는 듯 머리를 절레절레 흔들고 있었다. 플리트윅도 한숨으로 동의를 표하며 고개를 끄덕였다.

“그녀가 어쨌는데요?” 루핀이 호기심에 차서 물었다. 스프라우트가 설명하려고 입을 열었지만, 그럴 틈도 없이 미네르바가 내뱉었다.

“올해는 포터 양의 죽음을 예언했다고요!”

서늘한, 눈부신 침묵이 잠시 좌중을 휩쓸었다. 플리트윅은 입을 딱 벌렸고, 스프라우트의 눈썹은 머리카락 속으로 사라질 듯 치켜올라갔다. 루핀의 얼굴에는 기이한 표정이 떠올랐다. 거의 분노라고 표현할 수도 있을 법한 모호한 표정. 처음으로 세베루스는 교수회의에 참석한 것이 다행이라고 느꼈다. 이 자리에서라면 나중에 트릴로니의 찻잔에 뭐라도 슬쩍 집어넣어 그녀를 고달프게 해줄 수 있을 테니.

“그게 문제예요.” 미네르바가 침묵에 대고 말을 이었다. 양쪽 뺨에 동그랗게 홍조가 올라 있었다.

“그 눈치 없는, 몰상식한, 쇼하기 좋아하는 늙은 사마귀,” 스프라우트가 다시 한 번 고개를 절레절레 흔들었다.

“대체 무슨 이유로 그랬답니까?” 루핀이 물었다. 다시 한 번, 거의 화가 난 것처럼 들릴 수도 있는 목소리였다. 빙충이 놈.

“시빌은 매년 새로 들어오는 3학년 학생들을 겁주기 위해서, 그들 중 하나가 해가 지나기 전에 죽을 거라고 예언을 해요.” 미네르바의 눈에서 발톱이 솟아오르는 것처럼 위험한 빛이 휙 떠올랐다 사라졌다. “새로울 것도 없는 일이죠—물론 아이들은 언제나 심각하게 받아들이지만, 아이들이니까요—하지만 오늘 아침 3학년 그리핀도르 학생들이 내 교실에 들어왔을 때, 나는 누군가 정말 죽기라도 한 줄 알았어요. 포터 양이 어떤 표정을 짓고 있었는지—오, 시빌의 목을 조를 수도 있을 것 같아요. 어린아이들에게 깊은 인상을 심어주겠답시고 그 불쌍한 아이를 위협하다니!”

“그녀와 따로 얘기를 하셨나요?” 루핀이 물었다. 스프라우트는 계속 고개를 젓고 있었다 (미네르바가 말하는 동안에도 그녀는 계속 머리를 절레절레 흔들고 있었다).

“나는 그들 모두에게 시빌 트릴로니가 매년 그짓을 해왔지만 이제까지 죽은 사람은 한 명도 없다고 말해주었어요. 하지만 아무도 믿는 것 같지 않더군요. 그레인저 양만 빼고요, 그녀는 처음부터 전부 헛소리라고 확신하고 있는 것 같았어요. 그레인저 양은 당신도 좋아할 거예요,” 미네르바가 루핀을 향해 말했다. “아주 열성적인 학생이죠. 가끔은 지나치게 열성적일 때도 있지만…”

“그녀는 포터 양과 가장 가까운 친구예요.” 플리트윅이 덧붙여 말했다. 루핀은 흥미를 느끼는 듯했다. 세베루스는 그저 그 늑대인간이 나가 죽어주기를 바랐다. 가능하다면 천문탑 꼭대기에서 뛰어내려 안장 없는 자전거 위로 떨어져 죽어라.

스태프룸의 문이 열리고 버비지가 들어왔다. 특유의 무던하고 두루두루 사람 좋은 얼굴을 하고. 그 말인즉슨 미네르바가 더 이상은 자유롭게 트릴로니 욕을 할 수 없다는 뜻이었다. 미네르바는 늑대인간 옆으로 자리를 옮겼다. 두 사람은 머리를 맞대고 앉아서, 미네르바는 계속해서 날카롭게 뭐라고 속닥거리고 루핀은 말을 받아 조용히 속삭이며 대화를 이어나갔다.

트릴로니가 미끄러지듯 들어왔을 때, 세베루스는 그 자체가 그녀에게 아무런 예지능력이 없다는 증거가 아닐지 의심했다. 그녀는 휘청휘청 자리에 앉아서 숄을 재차 단단히 두르면서도 미네르바가 자신을 죽일 듯 노려보고 있다는 사실은 감지하지 못하는 것처럼 보였다.

1분도 더 지나기 전에 덤블도어가 합류했다. 마치 그들 모두를 지극히 그리워했다는 양 화사하게 웃으면서.

“아름다운 저녁이에요, 여러분.” 그가 인사했다. 매년 그랬지만, 마치 이 교수회의가 그의 마음속 깊은 곳에서 다른 무엇보다 소중한 자리에 놓여있다는 듯한 말투였다. “모두 바쁜 저녁시간을 내어 이렇게 나와 만나주어서 정말 고마워요—그저 알림사항 몇 가지만 공유하고 나서, 다 함께 더 아늑한 난롯가로 자리를 옮기도록 합시다…”

그는 언제나 그렇게 말했다. 조사 몇 개쯤은 달라지기도 했지만 똑같았다. 하지만 회의는 늘 끝없이 이어졌다. 세베루스는 스스로 할 말을 다 한 뒤에는 회의가 끝나기 전에 먼저 나가버리는 습관을 익혔다. 다른 교수들은 이 자리를 자기 속마음을 마음껏 털어놓는 자리로 생각하는 것 같았고, 그의 성질머리가 폭발해서 동료 교수들을 모욕하기 시작하기 전에 자리를 뜨는 것이 최선책이었기 때문이다.

트릴로니는 덤블도어 근처에 앉아 있었다. 그녀는 언제나 그와 가까운 곳에 앉았다. 변덕이 생겨 자리를 바꾸는 척하면서 세베루스는 테이블 반대편으로 가서 그녀의 옆자리를 차지했다. 미네르바의 눈에서 튀어오르는 불꽃이 한눈에 들어왔다—불행하게도 그와 동시에 루핀이 바로 맞은편에 앉아 있었다. 억.

덤블도어가 차를 주문했다. 미네르바가 자기 찻잔을 너무 세제 휘젓는 바람에 찻잔에 금이 갔다. 덤블도어는 아무것도 눈치채지 못한 것 같았다. 루핀은 웃지 않으려고 애쓰고 있었다.

“여러분의 시간을 너무 뺏지 말자는 의미에서, 당장 첫 번째 안건으로 들어가지요…” 덤블도어가 말했다.

그렇게 회의가 진행되었다. 다시 말해, 그렇게 회의가 시작된 후, 끊임없이 질질 끌었다. 세베루스는 거의 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 그리핀도르 기숙사에 관해 미네르바에게 한마디쯤 비꼬는 말을 던질 기회가 있었는데도 입을 열지 않았다. 모두 트릴로니의 차에 이물질을 투척할 적당한 기회를 노리기 위함이었다. 마침내 최적의 순간이 나타났을 때—덤블도어는 오른쪽에 앉은 미네르바에게 집중하기 위해 몸을 튼 상태였고, 트릴로니는 졸고 있었다—모든 일은 차질없이 이루어졌다. 그야 그는 숙련자였으니까.

그 직후 그는 오늘 하루의 일과를 보고했다. “학생들은 성가십니다. 늘 똑같죠.”

당연히 덤블도어는 눈을 반짝거렸다. “평소와 다른 점은 없었나?”

“그들이 제대로 옷을 챙겨입고 제때 밥을 챙겨 먹을 수 있다는 것이 분명 놀랍기는 하지만, 딱히 평소와 다르다고 할 수는 없겠군요.”

다른 교수들은 학생들을 상대로 이 정도 수준의 빈정댐은 교수답지 못한 태도라고 생각하는 듯했다. 물론 그들은 언제나 그랬다. 하지만 루핀은 대체로 재미있어하는 것처럼 보였다. 아마도 그를 비웃고 있겠지.

“그게 다라면,” 세베루스는 자기 앞의 찻잔을 밀어내며 말했다. “전 일이 많아서.”

“필요한 얘기는 다 들은 것 같네,” 덤블도어가 쾌활하게 말했다. 미네르바는 입술을 꾹 다물었다.

“세베루스가 가기 전에, 질문할 게 하나 있습니다만.” 세베루스가 몸을 일으키려는 참에 루핀이 말했다. “그—아스테리아? 이름이 그거 맞죠? 아스테리아 그린그라스. 그녀는 어떻게 된 겁니까?”

세베루스는 순식간에 신경이 곤두서는 것을 느꼈다. 슬리데린이 아닌 인간들이 그의 학생들을 입에 올릴 때면 언제나 그랬다. “그녀가 왜요?”

“학생이 내 교실에서 공황 발작을 일으키면, 일반적으로 걱정을 하게 마련이죠.” 루핀이 차분하게 말을 받았다. 세베루스는 그의 이빨을 주먹으로 후려쳐주고 싶었다.

“그랬나요?” 스프라우트가 흥미가 생긴다는 듯 끼어들었다. “누가 기절했다는 소문을 들었는데—1학년 학생이었죠, 안 그래요?”

“세베루스?” 호기심 어린 술렁거림을 간단히 진정시키며 덤블도어가 그를 향해 물었다. “그린그라스 양이 어떻다는 건가?”

세베루스는 그가 전보다 루핀을 더 경멸할 수 있을 거라고는 상상해보지 못했다. 하지만 그 순간 그의 혐오감은 한 단계 더 강해졌다. 그는 루핀을 향해 순수한, 독살스러운 증오의 눈길을 쏘아보냈다. 늑대인간은 감히 혼란스러운 얼굴을 해보일 배짱이 있었다.

“아스테리아 그린그라스는 형편이 넉넉지 못한 순수혈통 가문 출신입니다.” 세베루스는 자신이 낼 수 있는 가장 강압적인 목소리로 얘기했다. 그는 자신의 슬리데린 학생들에 관해 비(非)슬리데린들과 논의하는 것을 싫어했다. 그들은 언제나 <그런 종류의 가문> 출신이라는 것이 문제라도 되는 양 행동했다. “그녀는 콘월 북부의, 외부와 고립된 작은 마을 근방에서 자랐습니다. 자신에게 친숙한 모든 것을 향한 애착이 지극히 강한 반면, 모든 낯선 것을 향한 두려움이 지나치게 강렬해서 거의 공포를 느낍니다. 루핀의 수업이 오늘 그녀의 마지막 수업이었어요. 과부하가 일어난 겁니다.”

미네르바의 입술은 무언가가 못마땅하다는 듯 굳게 다물려 있었다. 그녀가 못마땅해 하는 것이 세베루스인지, 그린그라스 가문인지, 슬리데린인지, 순수혈통인지, 알게 뭔가. 트릴로니는 그의 옆자리에서 계속 졸고 있었다. 만약 그녀가 회의 내내 자느라 차 한 모금 안 마시고 자리를 뜨게 된다면, 그는 정말 깊이 화가 날 것이다.

“그녀가 적응할 수 있을까요?” 루핀이 걱정스러운 얼굴로 물었다. 마치 그게 그가 상관할 바라도 된다는 양! “이런 경우가 흔합니까?”

“예전에도 기숙사 생활에 적응하지 못하는 아이들이 종종 있었죠,” 미네르바가 말했다. “그리 흔하지는 않았어요. 그녀는 집에 돌려보내야 할지도 모르겠군요.”

“아스테리아 그린그라스를 어떻게 할지는 제 소관입니다.” 세베루스가 말했다. 당신들은 지랄같이 끼어들지 말고 꺼지시지, 라는 메시지가 은연중에 드러난 말투였다. 미네르바의 존재하지 않는 꼬리털이 빳빳하게 서는 것이 보였다. 루핀이 그에게 보내는 표정은 해석하기 힘들었지만, 딱히 칭찬처럼 보이지는 않았다.

“그녀가 호그와트에 남아있어도 될 거라고 생각하나?” 덤블도어가 침착하게 물었다. 그의 스태프들 사이에 오가고 있는 소리없는 다툼을 전혀 모른다는 듯이.

“아직 결정을 내리기는 너무 이릅니다.” 그는 성마르게 대답했다. “적응할 수도 있고 못할 수도 있죠. 저도 어젯밤 처음으로 한 번 본 아이를 이렇다저렇다 말씀드릴 수는 없습니다. 그리고 그녀는 이제 겨우 하루 수업을 들었을 뿐이고요.”

덤블도어가 생각에 잠겨 손가락을 맞대고 톡톡 두드렸다. “뭔가 변화가 있으면 내게도 알려주겠지?” 의문형이지만 질문은 아니었다.

세베루스는 그저 한 번 무뚝뚝하게 고개를 끄덕였다. 덤블도어—혹은 다른 교수들—에게 그의 슬리데린 학생들의 생활과 행동을 보고하는 것은 전혀 중요한 과제가 아니었다. 그의 기숙사는 언제나 외부자들에게 알려지는 것이 적으면 적을수록 더 효율적으로 작동했다. 그가 여기서 아스테리아 그린그라스의 미래에 관해 논하는 것보다, 그녀의 열세 살짜리 언니와 의논하는 것이 훨씬 더 실질적으로 도움이 될 것이다.

“이제 정말 할 얘기는 다 한 것 같군요,” 덤블도어가 말했다. “모두 가보셔도 좋습니다.”

세베루스는 가장 먼저 자리를 떴다. 그들 모두를 있는 힘껏 경멸하면서.

 

* * * * *

“미안해.” 아스테리아가 떨리는 목소리로 끝없이 되풀이했다. “정말 미안해.”

“쉬, 아스터.” 다프네는 따뜻한 물로 적신 천으로 동생의 얼굴을 닦아냈다. 딱히 닦을 필요가 있다기보다는 그녀를 안심시키기 위한 제스처였다. 아스테리아는 눈물을 흘려도 얼굴이 망가지지 않는 소수의 운 좋은 사람들 중 한 명이었다. 오히려 눈물은 남자들의 보호본능을 자극해 그녀를 더 매혹적으로 보이게도 했다. 만약 그녀가 다른 자매들 같은 성격이었다면 그것은 행운이었을 것이다. 다프네는 자신과 레토가 반드시 좋은 가문에 시집가야 한다는 것을 알았다. 아스테리아는 아무리 가족을 위한 일이라고 해도 제대로 해내지 못할 테니.

“하지만 정말 미안—”

“쉬—” 그녀는 아스테리아의 얼굴을 닦아준 수건을 바구니에 집어넣었다. 집요정들이 가져다가 빨아서 돌려줄 것이다. “네 잘못이 아냐, 아스터. 오늘 너무 무리했어.”

아스테리아는 비참해 보였다. “다른 사람들은 아무도 수업 첫날에 공황 발작을 일으키지 않았어.”

“네가 그걸 어떻게 알아? 다른 사람들도 분명 힘들어서 발작을 일으키기도 했을 거야. 어쨌든 다른 사람들은 중요하지 않아. 난 네가 오늘 아주 용감했다고 생각해.”

아스테리아는 회의적인 표정을 지었지만 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 사랑하는 언니에게 말하기조차 피곤할 만큼 지쳐있다는 뜻이었다. 사과해야 한다는 의무감이 아니었다면 아마 내일까지는 입도 떼지 않았을 것이 분명했다.

“있잖아, 스네이프 교수님이 당분간 너를 내 기숙사 방에서 재워도 된다고 허락해주셨어.” 다프네가 말했다. "친절하신 분이지?” 아스테리아가 진지한 얼굴로 고개를 끄덕였다. “그럼 갈까? 지금 바로 쉬고 싶니?”

다시 한 번 진지한 끄덕거림. 동생의 허리에 팔을 두르고—더 이상은 편하게 할 수 있는 동작이 아니었다. 아스테리아는 벌써 키가 너무 컸다—다프네는 그녀를 3학년 여학생 기숙사 방으로 데려갔다.

방 안에는 밀리센트 한 사람밖에 없었다. 다프네는 안도했다. 밀리센트는 말을 걸지 않을 것이다.

“안녕, 밀리센트.” 어쨌든 그녀는 인사를 했다.

밀리센트는 그녀를 가만히 응시했다. 그녀는 감초 막대사탕(licorice wand)을 씹고 있었다. 다프네는 언제나 밀리센트가 자신을 별로 좋아하지 않는다고 느꼈다. 사실 밀리센트가 좋아하는 사람이 누가 있는지도 몰랐다.

“이 애는 내 여동생 아스테리아야. 한동안 우리 방에서 같이 잘 거야.”

밀리센트가 아스테리아에게 시선을 돌렸다. 아스테리아는 누군가 자기에게 말을 걸지도 모른다는 생각에, 그리고 지금처럼 한없이 두려운 상태에서 그 사람과 대화해야 한다는 생각에 잔뜩 긴장해 있었다. 하지만 밀리센트는 그저 계속 사탕만 질겅이고 있었다. 다른 사람이라면 그 태도를 불쾌하게 여겼겠지만 (다프네도 포함해서), 아스테리아는 긴장을 풀었다. 아직도 낯모르는 사람이 말을 걸 가능성은 남아있었으므로 아주 조금뿐이었지만. 그만큼이라도 긴장을 풀 수 있어 다행이었다.

팬지는 아마 병동에 가 있을 것이다. 히포그리프가 할퀸 드레이코를 보살피면서. 팬지는 이미 말포이 씨 부부에게 보낼 눈물 젖은 분노의 편지를 다프네에게 받아적게 시킨 뒤였다. 다프네는 드레이코가 다 나았다고 생각했지만, 그는 여전히 괴롭게 몸을 뒤척이며 고통을 호소했다. 팬지는 그에게 달라붙어 눈물을 떨구며 해그리드의 해고를 부르짖고 있었다.

작년 말에 드레이코는 팬지와 (저속한 아이들이 쓰는 표현을 빌리면) 찐하게 키스를 했다. 그 이후로 그녀는 평소보다 더 참아주기 힘들게 굴었다. 하지만 드레이코의 공인되지 않은 여자친구 행세를 하는 동안에는 팬지가 기숙사 방에 덜 출몰할 것이고, 아스테리아를 괴롭힐 기회도 적어질 것이다. 다프네는 혹시 자신이 아스테리아의 기숙사 방에 가서 자면 안 되는지 스네이프 교수에게 물어보기로 했다. 팬지는 사갈처럼 악독하게 굴 수 있었다. 아스테리아는 아기새가 나무에서 떨어지는 생각만 해도 눈물범벅이 되는 아이였다.

그녀는 재빨리 아스테리아에게 잘 준비를 시키고 그녀의 트렁크를 침대 밑에 숨겼다. 사주식 침대 안에 그녀를 꼭꼭 숨겼다. 아스테리아는 그렇게 숨어서는 안심한 듯했다. 눈을 감은 그녀의 얼굴은 매우 지쳐보였다. 다프네는 장막을 치려다 잠깐 멈췄다. 어쩌면 그녀가 잠들 때까지 같이 있어주는 것이 좋을지도—하지만 그 순간 복도에서 팬지의 목소리가 들려와서, 다프네는 화들짝 놀라 장막을 휙 둘러쳤다.

“밀리센트,” 그녀는 다급하게 말했다. “혹시 네가 팬지에게 내 여동생 얘기를 하지 않아 준다면—정말 고마울 거야.”

“팬지에게 뭘 나서서 말해줄 만큼 그녀를 좋아하지 않아.” 밀리센트는 사탕을 계속 질겅거리며 대답했다.

다프네가 고맙다고 말하기도 전에, 팬지가 문을 벌컥 열고 들어왔다. 울고 있었던 것이 확연한 얼굴이었다. 아스테리아와 달리, 울고 난 그녀의 얼굴은 흉했다. 그녀가 자신의 흉한 모습에 신경조차 쓰고 있지 않다는 점이 다프네를 정말로 놀라게 했다. 그녀는 팬지가 드레이코에게 매달리는 것이 그냥 재산과 사회적 지위의 문제라고 생각했었다. 하지만 팬지가 이렇게까지 제정신이 아닌 것처럼 행동할 정도라면, 그녀는 정말 드레이코를 좋아하는지도 모른다.

“오, 팬지.” 다프네가 말했다. 지금 그녀를 무시하면, 그들이 진짜 친구가 아니라는 사실을 팬지가 눈치챌 테니까. (밀리센트는 그냥 그들을 보고 있었다. 새로 꺼낸 감초 막대사탕을 씹으면서.) “계속 드레이코랑 같이 있었니?”

“그는 고통받고 있어.” 팬지는 다시 왈칵 눈물을 쏟았다. “그 쓸모없는 폼프리 할멈은 그를 위해 아무것도 해주지 않아!”

그로써 다프네는 드레이코가 꾀병을 부리는 중이라는 것을 확신할 수 있었다. 그래도 그녀는 말했다. “끔찍하게도. 그가 성 뭉고에 가야 할 거라고 생각해?”

“내가 어떻게 알아?” 팬지가 쏘아붙였다. “내가 돌아온 건 폼프리가 날 내쫓았기 때문이야. 멍청한 여자.” 그러고 나서야 그녀는 거울에 비친 자기 모습을 제대로 인식했다. “나 샤워할 거야.” 그녀는 다시 한 번 쏘아붙이고, 옷장에서 목욕용품들을 꺼내들고 방을 나갔다. 그녀가 문을 너무 세게 닫는 바람에 천장에서 돌 부스러기가 우수수 떨어졌다.

밀리센트가 코웃음을 쳤다. “쌍년(cow).” 그녀는 여전히 사탕을 문 채 웅얼거렸다. “내가 드레이코라면, 쟤가 내 위에서 질질 짜는 걸 막기 위해서라도 진짜 아파도 안 아픈 척할 텐데.”

* * * * *

마침내 팬지가 떠나고 난 후 드레이코는 안도의 한숨을 쉬었다. 그는 폼프리가 팔을 치료해 주었을 때 그냥 병동을 나서지 않은 걸 후회하기 시작하던 참이었다. 근처에 팬지가 오래 있으면 언제나 피곤했다. 이유는 모르겠지만, 그녀가 계속 호들갑을 떨며 그가 하는 말마다 고개를 끄덕이고, 그가 괜찮은지 보러왔을 뿐인 다프네에게 사납게 구는 걸 보고 있자면 신경이 곤두섰다. 그래서는 안 되는데—그녀는 훌륭한 아첨꾼이라면 응당 해야 할 행동을 하고 있었을 뿐인데—하지만 그녀의 호들갑은 정말 금방 지루해졌다. 그는 그녀가 화장실이든 어디든 가서 자리를 비워주었으면, 그래서 단 5분이라도 다프네와 정상적인 대화를 나눌 수 있었으면 했다. 심지어 대화 상대가 고일이라도 괜찮았을 것이다. 다프네와 함께 온 고일은 빈 냅킨을 들고 왔다. 그 냅킨에는 한때 그가 드레이코를 위해 저녁식사 테이블에서 챙겼던 조각케잌이 들어 있었지만, 병동까지 오는 동안 참지 못하고 스스로 먹어버렸다고 했다.

최소한 오늘 저녁은 팬지가 돌아오지 않을 것이다. 그는 내일 퇴원하기로 결심했다. 환자 행세를 하는 건 놀랍도록 지루했다. 모두가 자신이 꾀병을 부린다고 생각할 때는 특히. 물론 그는 꾀병을 부리고 있는 게 맞았지만, 그래도 히포그리프의 발톱에 공격당한 자신을 폼프리가 좀 더 동정해줄 거라고 생각했다. 그녀가 치료해주기 전까지는 정말 미치도록 아팠다—피를 너무 흘려 죽지 않을까 싶을 정도로. 하지만 그의 상처를 치료한 직후 폼프리는 그가 당연히 떠날 거라고 생각하는 듯했다. 그리고 그가 어디가 여전히 아픈지 설명하지 못하자 (그야 안 아팠으니까), 대단히 모욕적인 표정을 지어 보였다. 오직 그의 자존심만이 병동에서 달아나고 싶은 발걸음을 막아주었다.

어쨌든 어머니 아버지는 적당히 화를 내주실 것이다. 그들은 그 커다란 얼간이 해그리드를 해고시키려 할지도 모른다. 덤블도어는 무슨 생각을 한 걸까, 그를 교수로 임명하다니. 그런 주제에 저 모든 비(非)슬리데린들(Nons)은 스네이프가 자기 기숙사를 지나치게 편애한다고들 하지…

마음속 깊은 곳에서, 그의 아주 작은 일부는 자신이 다치지 않았더라면, 하고 바랐다. 사실 그는 그 수업을 제법 즐기고 있었다. 히포그리프는 무시무시하고 인상적인 동물이었다. 아버지는 공작을 기르시지만, 히포그리프를 애완동물로 삼는다고 상상해보라… 그런데 하필 그것이 자신에게 발톱을 휘둘렀고, 그는 완벽한 등신처럼 보이게 된 참이었다. 그 모든 과정이 수치스럽기 그지없었다. 그리핀도르 녀석들은 분명 그가 당해도 쌌다고들 떠들겠지… 그 상황에서 할 수 있는 일은 부정적인 측면을 더 부각하는 것뿐이었다. 슬리데린은 곧 죽어도 체면을 지켜야 하니까.

그는 오랫동안 천장을 응시하며 누워있었다. 심심하기도 했고 그보다 더 기분이 찜찜하기도 했다. 사람은 이럴 때야말로 누가 진정한 친구인지 알게 되기 마련이다. 병문안을 온 사람은 팬지, 다프네, 고일뿐이었다. 그들이 찾아온 것조차 사실 좀 놀라웠다. 그는 친구를 사귈 수 있으리라고 기대한 적은 없었다. 부모님은 언제나, 피라미드 위쪽에 있는 사람에게 진정한 친구란 극소수에 불과하다고 강조하셨다. 그리고 말포이 가는 최상층부에 존재했다. 그들은 다른 사람들이 가지지 못한 것들을 많이 가지고 있었지만, 친구를 만드는 것은 말포이가 할 일이 아니었다. 그들은 대신 동맹을 맺거나 적을 만들었다. 말포이라는 이름에 수반하는 당연한 일이었다.

그는 아주 가끔, 그렇지 않았다면 좋았을 거라고 생각했다.

 

* * * * *

다음 날 아침, 말포이는 팔걸이 붕대를 매고서 거들먹거리며 마법약 교실로 들어왔다. 마치 교수의 지시를 따르지 않은 것이 무슨 영웅적인 업적이라도 되는 것처럼. 팬지 파킨슨은 곧장 그의 주위를 맴돌며 법석을 떨기 시작했다.

“미리 경고할게,” 해리엇이 허마이니에게 중얼거렸다. “나 잘못하면 가마솥 안에 토할지도 몰라.”

허마이니는 말포이와 팬지를 향해 준열한 비판의 시선을 쏘아보냈다. “아까운 위액의 낭비야.” 그녀가 새침하게 대꾸했다.

해리엇은 터져나오는 웃음을 참으려다가 코웃음을 치고 말았다. 그녀는 어쩐지 스네이프가 그 소리를 들었을 것 같다고 생각했다. 하지만 그는 고개를 들지 않았다. 그저 드레이코를 향해 “자리잡고 앉아라,” 하고 말했을 뿐. 말포이는 무슨 이유에서인지 해리엇과 허마이니의 테이블 위에 제 물건들을 내려놓는 중이었다.

“선생님,” 드레이코가 스네이프를 불렀다. “재료를 썰 때 도움이 좀 필요할 것 같습니다—제 팔이 이렇다 보니—”

그때는 스네이프도 고개를 들었다. 그의 눈이 해리엇과 허마이니를 차례대로 훑고 나서, 그가 입을 열었다. “위즐리, 말포이 군의 뿌리를 대신 잘라주어라.”

해리엇은 뒤에 있던 론이 목이 막힌 듯한 소리를 내지르는 것을 들었다. 론이 매우 불쌍했지만, 그래도 가장 먼저 든 생각은, _그가 팬지를 이리 보내지 않아서 천만다행이야_  였다.

자신의 이기적인 생각을 만회하기 위해 그녀가 말했다. “제가 할 수 있어요, 선생님—”

죄책감을 달래기 위한 이 시도는 강력한 비웃음으로 돌아왔다. “포터 양, 내가 너와 위즐리 군도 구분하지 못할 만큼 지능이 부족해 보이나?”

해리엇은 얼굴을 붉혔다. 그녀는 물러서야 할 때를 알았다. 최소한 언제 입을 닥쳐야 하는지는 알았다. 예를 들어 지금 같은 때.

그녀의 뒤에서 론이 말포이의 데이지 뿌리를 탕 탕 타당 자르는 소리 아래로 소리 죽여 투덜대는 소리가 들렸다. 아마 자르고 있는 데이지 뿌리가 말포이의 팔다리거나 목이라고 상상하고 있겠지.

“날 그렇게 돕고 싶으면, 포터,” 말포이의 회색빛 눈이 번쩍였다. “내 주름무화과(shrivelfig) 껍질을 대신 벗겨주면 좋겠어."

“나도 네가 그만 좀 재수없었으면 좋겠지만, 그런 일이 일어날 가능성은 아주 희박하지.” 그녀가 쏘아붙였다. 실수로 좀 크게 말하고 말았다—이번에는 분명히 스네이프에게 들렸을 것이다. 게다가 그녀가 말하는 동안 마침 그들의 테이블을 지나치던 중이었으니까. 하지만 그는 한마디도 하지 않고 계속해서 옷자락을 펄럭이며 다음 테이블을 향해 갔다.

그가 네빌의 가마솥 앞에 멈춰섰을 때, 해리엇은 차라리 그가 그녀 앞에 멈춰서 좀 비웃어주었기를 바랐다.

“주황색이구나, 롱바텀.” 스네이프가 네빌의 연소화 용액(Shrinking Solution)을 국자로 퍼서 들어올리며 말했다. 그리고 국자를 뒤집어 도로 가마솥 안으로 쏟아 넣으며 말을 이었다. “주황색. 이 단계에서는 무슨 색이어야 하지?”

네빌은 스네이프를 너무 무서워해서 입을 떼지도 못했다. 스네이프는 한층 더 짜증스러운 얼굴이 되었다. 평소 수업시간에도 그가 얼마나 짜증스러운 얼굴을 하고 있는지 생각하면, 그 이상이 존재한다는 것이 그저 놀라울 뿐이었다.

“말해봐라, 롱바텀. 네 그 두꺼운 두개골을 뚫고 들어가는 지식이 하나라도 있나?” 그가 네빌을 다그쳤다. “내가 분명, 아주 명확하게, 쥐의 비장은 하나만 넣으라고 말했을 텐데? 거머리 즙은 한 방울이면 충분하다고 내가 똑똑히 말하지 않았나? 너를 이해시키려면 대체 내가 무엇을 해야 하지, 롱바텀?”

네빌은 금방이라도 눈물을 흘릴 것 같은 얼굴을 하고 있었다. 해리엇은 스네이프가 자기 자신을 괴롭힐 때보다 훨씬 더 끔찍한 기분을 느꼈다.

“선생님, 제발,” 허마이니가 손을 들었다. “제가 네빌을 도와서 제대로 돌려놓을 수 있어요—”

스네이프는 허마이니에게 차가운 혐오감 담긴 눈빛을 쏘아보낼 수 있을 꼭 그만큼만 몸을 돌렸다. “너에게 자기자랑을 해보라고 부탁한 기억은 없구나, 그레인저 양.” 그 말에 허마이니는 네빌만큼이나 진한 분홍색으로 달아올랐다.

얼굴이 화끈거리는 것을 느끼며, 해리엇은 스네이프를 노려보았다. 순간 그의 표정이 살짝 흔들렸다고 맹세할 수도 있었다. 하지만 그녀의 눈에 그런 모습이 정말로 보였다면, 그건 아마 그녀가 시리우스 블랙만큼 미쳐 간다는 증거일 것이다.

“롱바텀,” 스네이프가 해리엇에게 등을 보이고 눈빛만으로 네빌을 얼어붙게 만드는 중이었다. “이 고약한 돼지오줌 같은 것을 내가 너에게 먹여서 어떤 효과가 있는지 알아보기를 바라지 않는다면, 너는 수업시간이 끝나기 전에 이 마법약이라고 부를 수도 없는 물질을 제대로 돌려놓아야 할 거다.”

그는 다시 옷자락을 펄럭이며 멀어져갔다. 네빌은 새하얀 얼굴로 부들부들 떨고 있었다.

“도와줘!” 그가 작은 목소리로 신음했다.

“네 친구들은 너만큼 튼튼하지 못한가 본데, 포터.” 말포이가 불쾌할 만큼 해리엇의 귀에 가까이 다가와서 속삭였다.

“조심하지 않으면 너도 곧 튼튼하지 못한 신세가 될 거야.” 해리엇이 받아쳤다. 그녀는 말포이가 자기 의자에서 몸을 돌려서 그녀에게 가까운 방향으로 몸을 비스듬히 기울여 앉아있는 것을 발견하고 몹시 불쾌해졌다. 으엑. 그녀의 마법약에 다음 단계로 들어가야 하는 죽은 애벌레들이 차라리 더 매력적이었다.

“네 커다란 친구, 해그리드가 걱정되지 않나봐?” 그가 물었다. 해리엇은 진심으로 거머리 즙을 그의 얼굴에 뿌려보면 어떨까 생각했다. “그는 고작 하루 교수였는데, 안 그래?”

“네 주름무화과를 영원히 한 손으로밖에 자를 수 없게 된다면 어떨 것 같아?” 그녀가 이를 갈았다. 그녀는 “였다”는 게 무슨 뜻인지 묻지 않을 것이다. 그 정도 수작에 넘어갈 만큼 수준 낮아지지는 않을 것이다.

아무도 그들에게 신경 쓰지 않았다. 허마이니는 네빌에게 지시사항을 속삭여주고 있었고, 론은 말포이가 정신 팔린 틈을 타서 자기 마법약에 집중하고 있었다.

“아버지는 내가 다친 것을 기뻐하지 않으실 거야,” 말포이가 짐짓 애통한 목소리로 말했다. “아버진 벌써 학교 이사회에 고발하셨어. 그리고 마법부에도. 아버지는 영향력이 크신 분이지. 그리고 이렇게 오래가는 부상은”—그는 길게, 가짜 한숨을 내쉬었다—“내 팔이 다시 원래대로 돌아올 거라고 누가 보장할 수 있겠니?”

“너 지금 해그리드를 해임시키려고 이 쇼를 계속 하고 있는 거야?” 해리엇이 낮게 속삭였다.

“글쎄,” 말포이가 그녀를 향해 몸을 숙이며 목소리를 낮춰 말했다. 그녀는 반대쪽으로 몸을 기울였다. “어느 정도는, 포터. 하지만 다른 쪽으로도 쓸모가 있지. 위즐리, 내 애벌레를 잘라.”

수업이 끝날 무렵, 스네이프는 다시 네빌 앞을 맴돌며 그의 약을 살폈다. 이번에는 해리엇에게 옆모습이 보였다. 그의 눈 한쪽과 커다란 언월도 같은 콧대만이. 그녀는 다시 한 번 히포그리프를 떠올렸다. 그는 아무 경고 없이 사람을 할퀴는 히포그리프를 닮았다. 네빌은 금방이라도 정신을 잃을 것 같았다.

“그레인저 양,” 스네이프가 국자를 소리 나게 가마솥 안으로 던지며 말했다. “나는 이것이 롱바텀의 가마솥이고, 롱바텀의 약이라고 생각했는데. 네 것이 아니라. 네 가마솥은 그쪽에, 네 바로 앞에 있었지. 내 앞이 아니라. 다른 학생의 일을 가로챈 벌로 5점 감점이다.”

허마이니는 새빨갛게 달아올라서 수치스러운 얼굴을 했다.

슬리데린들에게 아주 신물이 나서, 해리엇은 수업 끝나는 종이 울리자마자 책가방과 허마이니의 손을 붙들고, 다른 학생들을 밀어젖히며 문으로 향했다.

계단 앞까지 왔을 때 론이 쿵쿵거리며 합류했다. 론이 그들 사이로 파고들어와서 해리엇은 허마이니의 손을 놓았다. “저 재수없는 인간을 믿을 수 있어?” 그가 외쳤다. “마법약이 제대로 만들어졌다고 5점 감점이라니! 허마이니, 그냥 네빌이 혼자 했다고 말했어야지—”

허마이니는 대꾸하지 않았다. 해리엇은 론의 반대쪽을 쳐다보았다. 하지만 허마이니는 사라지고 없었다. 어리둥절해서, 두 사람은 걸음을 멈추고 계단 아래를 살폈다. 점심을 먹으러 가는 동급생들의 무리가 옆을 지나쳐갔다.

“어디 간 거지?” 론이 당혹스러운 얼굴로 해리엇을 향해 돌아섰다.

크랩과 고일을 거느린 말포이가 두 사람 옆을 지나쳤다. 재수없는 얼굴 한가득 악의적인 미소를 담고. 해리엇은 조만간 그의 얼굴이 스네이프 수준의 혐오감을 담아낼 수 있게 될지 생각해보았다.

“거기 있었어?” 계단을 뛰어 올라오는 허마이니를 보며 론이 물었다. 허마이니는 평소보다 더 많아보이는 양의 책을 짊어지고 비틀거렸다. 그러면서 옷 틈으로 뭔가를 밀어넣었다.

“어디 갔었어?” 그녀가 충분히 가까워졌을 때 해리엇이 물었다. 허마이니는 숨을 몰아쉬었다.

“뭐라고?” 허마이니는 혼란스러운 표정을 지었다.

“방금 우리랑 여기 있다가—”

“사라졌잖아,” 론이 말을 맺었다. 해리엇은 그가 그러지 않았으면 했다. 마치 프레드와 조지와 대화할 때 같은 느낌이지 않은가.

“오,” 허마이니가 머리카락을 쓸어넘겼다. 뛰어와서 그런지 얼굴이 붉었다. 여전히 숨도 거칠었다. “뭘 좀 잊어버려서 돌아가야 했거든—아 이런—” 그녀의 가방이 찢어지며 작은 냉장고만 한 책들이 우르르 바닥으로 떨어졌다.

“이 책들이 전부 필요하지는 않았을 텐데.” 책 줍는 것을 도우려고 몸을 숙이며 해리엇이 말했다.

“내가 수업을 많이 듣는 거 알잖니—잠깐만, 이것 좀 들어줘. 찢어진 부분을 고칠 수 있어—”

“하지만 오늘은 이 수업들 안 듣잖아?” <룬문자학 입문> 책을 들여다보며 해리엇이 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. “오늘 남은 수업은 어둠의 마법 방어술뿐인데.”

“음,” 가방이 스스로 구멍을 꿰매기 시작하자, 허마이니가 활짝 웃었다. “고마워, 해리엇. 점심 메뉴는 뭘까? 나 너무 배고파.”

“허마이니가 우리한테 뭔가 숨기고 있다는 생각 안 들어?” 연회장을 향해 앞서 가는 허마이니의 뒷모습을 지켜보면서, 론이 천천히 물었다.

해리엇은 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 그녀는 허마이니가 뭔가 숨기고 있다는 것을 알고 있었다.

* * * * *

모두가 어마방(DADA)을 궁금해했다. 이제까지 ‘나쁨’에서 ‘더 나쁨’만을 경험했으니 당연하다면 당연했다. 루핀 교수가 교실에 들어서자마자 다시 그들을 데리고 복도로 나가자 호기심은 더욱 더 껑충 뛰었다. 그리고 그가 아무렇지도 않게 피브스의 콧속으로 풍선껌을 쏘아보낸 다음에는, 학생들 대부분이 (특히 남자애들이) 감탄을 금치 못했다. 마침내 그가 학급 전체를 스태프룸 안으로 이끌었을 때, 그들 모두 얼떨떨해졌다. 루핀 교수의 첫 수업은 벌써부터 록허트의 “황홀한 나의 모든 것(All About Magical Me)” 퀴즈보다 훨씬 재밌어지고 있었다.

해리엇은 이전에는 한 번도 스태프룸에 들어와 본 적이 없었다. 안에는 어두운색 나뭇바닥이 앞으로 길게 뻗어 있었고, 여기저기 놓여있는 가구들은 서로 너무 안 어울려서 지난 수 세기에 걸쳐 따로따로 들어온 물건들이 틀림없어 보였다. 난로는 거대했고 그 양쪽에 떡갈나무가 하나씩 조각되어 있었다. 그 나무 조각들은 그간 난롯불에서 묻어나온 재로 인해 때가 타 있었다. 난롯가의 낮은 안락의자에는 스네이프가 앉아 있었다. 스스로 목숨을 끊는다는 그 서글픈 여자의 이야기가 담긴 책을 또 읽고 있었다. 그들이 들어오는 소리에 그가 고개를 들었다. 이상하게 번쩍대는 눈을 하고 있었다.

“문 열어두게, 루핀.” 루핀 교수가 문을 닫으려는 참에 그가 말했다. “여기 더 있고 싶은 기분이 아니군.”

그는 일어나서 책을 들고 문으로 향했다. 하지만 문가에서 갑자기 몸을 돌렸다. 그의 얼굴에 잔인한 비웃음이 떠올랐다.

“아마 누구도 자네에게 경고해주지 않았을 것 같지만, 루핀, 이 학급에는 네빌 롱바텀이 있어. 나라면 그에게 뭐든 중요한 일을 맡기진 않겠네. 그레인저 양이 귓가에서 할 일을 속삭여주지 않는다면.”

네빌이 수치스러운 듯 선홍색으로 얼굴을 물들였다. 해리엇은 제 얼굴도 같이 뜨거워지는 것을 느끼며, 그 어느 때보다도 더 사납게 스네이프를 노려보았다. 자기 수업 때 네빌을 괴롭히는 것만도 충분히 나빴다. 하지만 새로 온 선생님 앞에서, 그의 첫 수업시간에까지?

하지만 루핀 교수는 그저 눈썹을 까딱해 보였을 뿐이다. “나는 오히려 오늘 수업 첫 단계에서 네빌이 나를 도와주기를 기대하고 있었네만.” 그가 말했다. “네빌이 아주 잘해낼 거라고 믿네.”

스네이프는 이제까지 그가 지었던 다른 모든 표정보다 더 인상적인 조소를 지어 보였다. 그는 쿵, 소리를 내며 문을 닫았다.

“이쪽으로,” 루핀 교수가 그들은 아주 오래된, 높다란 옷장으로 이끌었다. 모서리마다 소용돌이 문양이 조각되어 있는 종류였다. 그가 그 옆에 서자, 옷장이 덜컥거리며 벽에 부딪혔다. 허마이니와 네빌을 포함해 여러 사람이 놀라서 펄쩍 뛰었다.

“걱정할 거 없단다,” 루핀 교수가 차분하게 말했다. “이 안에 있는 것은 보가트라고 한다.”

해리엇은 그게 무슨 뜻인지 몰랐지만, 대부분의 아이들 얼굴에 떠오른 표정으로 보아 딱히 안심할 만한 물건은 아닌 것 같았다. 네빌의 얼굴은 상한 우유 같은 색깔로 변했다. 파르바티는 주춤주춤 물러나며 론의 뒤에 숨었다.

“보가트는 어둡고 밀폐된 장소를 좋아하지.” 루핀 교수가 설명했다. 옷장이나, 침대 아래 빈 공간이나, 싱크대 아래 찬장 같은—나는 일전에 괘종시계 안에 숨은 것을 발견한 적도 있단다. 이 안의 보가트는 지난 주말에 여기 숨어들었는데, 오늘 우리 수업을 위해서 그냥 두어 달라고 다른 선생님들께 부탁드렸지.”

“그래서 첫 번째로 생각해봐야 할 질문은, 보가트란 무엇인가?”

허마이니의 손이 번쩍 위로 올라갔다. 루핀 교수가 고개를 끄덕였다. “변신능력을 가진 마법생물입니다,” 그녀가 말했다. “우리를 가장 무섭게 하리라고 여겨지는 형태를 취합니다.”

“내가 설명해도 그보다 잘할 수는 없었겠구나,” 루핀 교수가 말했고, 허마이니는 밝게 상기되었다. “그러므로 어둠 속에 숨어 있는 보가트는, 지금 이 순간, 특정 형태를 가지고 있지 않다. 밖에 있는 사람을 가장 무섭게 만들 수 있는 것이 무엇인지 아직 모르는 상태지. 주위에 아무도 없을 때의 보가트가 어떤 모습을 하고 있는지 아는 사람은 아무도 없다. 하지만 내가 이 문을 열면, 그는 곧장 우리 각자가 가장 무서워하는 무언가로 변할 거다.”

“그 말은,” 공포에 질린 네빌이 조그맣게 내뱉는 신음소리를 못 들은 척하며, 그가 말을 이어갔다. “우리가 이 보가트를 상대할 때 아주 커다란 이점을 하나 가지고 있다는 뜻이지. 그게 뭔지 알겠니, 해리엇?”

해리엇은 불시에 지적을 받아서 깜짝 놀랐다. 항상 허마이니가 바로 옆에서 발뒤꿈치를 들고 까닥거리며 질문에 대답하고 싶어 안달하는 상황에서, 그녀는 수업시간에 나서서 대답해본 적이 없었다. “어,” 그녀는 살짝 더듬거렸다. “여기 사람이 너무 많아서, 누구를 먼저 무섭게 해야 할지 모르니까요?”

“정확하다,” 루핀 교수가 말했다. 허마이니가 약간 실망한 얼굴로 들고 있던 손을 내렸다. “보가트를 상대할 때는 언제나 다른 사람과 같이 있는 것이 좋단다. 한 사람은 머리 잘린 시체를 무서워하고 다른 사람은 식인 달팽이를 무서워하면, 보가트는 무슨 형태를 취해야 할까? 내가 예전에 만난 보가트 하나는 바로 그런 실수를 저질렀지—두 사람을 한꺼번에 겁주고 싶어서, 반쪽짜리 달팽이가 되었단다. 조금도 무섭지 않았지.

“보가트를 물리치는 주문은 간단하지만, 정신력이 필요하다. 사실, 보가트를 정말로 물리치는 것은 웃음소리란다. 너희가 해야 할 일은, 너희가 우습다고 생각할 수 있는 모습으로 그것의 형태를 바꾸는 것이지.”

“지팡이 없이, 주문만 연습해보자. 따라해보세요… 리디쿨루스(Riddikulus)!”

“리디쿨루스!” 학생들이 따라했다.

“잘했다.” 루핀 교수가 살짝 미소를 지었다. “훌륭해. 하지만 안타깝게도 그건 쉬운 부분이고. 주문만 외어서는 안 된단다. 이 부분에서 네 도움이 필요하구나, 네빌.”

옷장이 다시 한 번 흔들렸다. 하지만 네빌만큼 흔들리진 않았다. 그는 마치 교수대로 올라가는 사람 같은 태도로 앞으로 나섰다.

“자, 네빌.” 루핀 교수가 그에게 더 가까이 오라고 손짓했다. “먼저 질문: 세상에서 너를 가장 무섭게 하는 존재가 뭐라고 생각하니?”

네빌의 입술이 움직였지만, 소리는 나오지 않았다.

“잘 못 들었다, 네빌. 미안하구나.” 루핀 교수가 쾌활하게 말했다.

네빌은 정신없이 주위를 두리번거렸다. 마치 누군가 도와주기를 바라는 것처럼. 그러다가 마침내, 간신히 속삭임을 넘어선 목소리로, 더듬거리며 말했다. “스, 스네이프 교수님이요.”

그 대답에 다들 웃었다. 심지어 네빌조차 변명하듯이 씩 웃었다.

그의 대답에서 무언가가 해리엇을 불편하게 했다. 왜 그런지 콕 집어 말할 수는 없었지만. 스네이프가 네빌을 대하는 태도를 생각하면, 당연한 일인데…

루핀 교수는 생각에 잠겨 있었다.

“스네이프 교수라… 흠… 네빌, 네가 할머니랑 산다고 알고 있다만?”

“어—맞아요.” 네빌이 불안하게 대답했다. “하지만—하지만 보가트가 할머니로 변하지는 않았으면 좋겠어요.”

“아니, 아니, 내 말을 오해했구나.” 루핀 교수가 다시 한 번 미소지었다. “어디 보자, 너희 할머니가 보통 때 어떤 옷을 입으시는지 말해줄 수 있겠니?”

네빌은 놀란 듯했지만 순순히 대답했다. “글쎄요… 늘 똑같은 모자를 쓰세요. 높은 모자인데, 위쪽에 독수리 박제가 달려 있어요. 그리고 긴 드레스… 주로 녹색을 입으시고요… 그리고 가끔 여우털 목도리를 두르세요.”

“핸드백은?”

“커다란 빨간색이에요.”

“알겠다, 그럼.” 루핀 교수가 말했다. “그 복장을 선명하게 떠올릴 수 있겠니, 네빌? 머릿속에서 눈에 보일 듯 그려낼 수 있니?”

“네,” 네빌이 불확실한 태도로 대답했다. 다음에 무슨 말이 나올지 예측하지 못하는 듯했다.

“보가트가 옷장에서 튀어나오면, 네빌, 너를 보고 스네이프 교수의 모습으로 변할 거다.” 루핀 교수가 침착하게 설명했다. 네빌은 침을 꿀꺽 삼켰다. “그러면 넌 지팡이를 이렇게 들고—‘리디쿨루스’라고 외치면서—네 할머니의 옷에 집중해야 한다. 만약 모든 게 잘 되면, 스네이프 보가트 교수는 독수리 박제 모자를 쓰고 녹색 드레스를 입고, 빨갛고 큰 핸드백을 든 모습으로 바뀔 거다.”

학급 전체가 방이 떠나가라 웃음을 터뜨렸다. 옷장이 한층 더 거세게 삐걱거렸다. 하지만 해리엇은, 웃는 대신, 뭔가… 불유쾌한… 느낌이 파도처럼 밀려 들어오는 것을 느꼈다…

“네빌이 성공하면, 보가트는 아마 차례대로 우리에게 주의를 돌릴 텐데.” 루핀 교수가 말했다. “모두들, 자신이 가장 무서워하는 것이 무엇인지 생각해보고, 그걸 어떻게 하면 우스운 모양새로 바꿀 수 있을지 고민해보자…”

방 안이 조용해졌다. 해리엇은 알 수 없는 감정과 혼란을 잠시 접어두고 생각에 잠겼다. 그녀를 가장 무섭게 하는 것은 무엇인가?

첫 번째로 떠오른 것은 볼드모트였다. 완전히 힘을 되찾은 볼드모트, 그녀의 머릿속 어둠 속에서 엄마가 그렇게 비명을 지르게 만드는 볼드모트… 하지만 그를 대체 어떻게 우스워 보이게 할 수 있을까 생각해내기 전에, 그걸 고민하는 동안—전혀 다른 무언가가 그 생각을 밀어냈다.

그녀는 사람을 익사시킬 것만 같던 그 추위의 느낌을, 사방을 둘러싸고 눈을 멀게 만드는 그 차가움을 기억했다. 그리고 흐늘거리는 검은 망토, 오래된 양피지 위에 잉크로 그려져 있던 그림이 눈앞에 나타났다. 책에서 읽었던 그 문장, _디멘터는 우리가 사는 세상을 떠도는 가장 위험한 존재 가운데 하나이다…_

그녀는 몸을 부르르 떨었다. 그리고 생각을 다른 곳으로 돌리기 위해서 주위를 둘러보았다. 그녀의 옆에서는 론이 눈을 꼭 감은 채 중얼중얼하고 있었다. “다리를 전부 떼어버려…”

“모두들 준비됐니?” 루핀 교수가 그들 모두를 살펴보며 물었다.

해리엇은 두려움이 불쑥 솟아오는 것을 느꼈다. 그녀는 준비가 안 되었다. 디멘터를 어떻게 덜 무섭게 만든단 말인가? 그녀의 보가트가 정말 디멘터로 변할까? 보가트 디멘터도 인생 최악의 기억을 도로 건져 올려, 그녀가 다시 한 번 정신을 잃게 만들 것인가? 하지만 그녀는 시간을 더 달라고 부탁하고 싶지 않았다. 다른 아이들은 모두 고개를 끄덕이며 지팡이를 꺼내 쥐고 있었다.

“네빌, 우리는 우선 뒤로 물러나 있겠다.” 루핀 교수가 다른 학생들에게 벽 쪽으로 물러서라고 손짓하며 말했다. “네가 집중할 수 있도록, 알겠지? 다음 사람 차례가 되면 내가 이름을 부르겠다… 모두 뒤로 물러서, 네빌이 집중할 수 있게 해주자—”

그들은 모두 뒤로 물러나 벽에 붙어섰다. 네빌 혼자 남아 옷장을 마주하고 섰다. 그는 창백하게 질려 두려워하고 있었다. 하지만 그는 로브의 소매를 걷어붙이고 지팡이를 겨눴다.

“셋을 세고 시작하자, 네빌.” 루핀 교수가 말했다. 그의 지팡이가 옷장의 손잡이를 향했다. “하나, 둘, 셋—지금이야!”

루핀의 지팡이 끝에서 튀어나온 불티가, 조그만 폭죽처럼 손잡이에 맞고 폭발했다. 덜컹, 소리와 함께 옷장 문이 밖으로 열렸다. 스네이프가 걸어나왔다. 해리엇은 충격을 받았다—그것은 스네이프와 똑 닮아 있었을 뿐 아니라, 작년 여름 더즐리 가를 찾아왔을 때, 그녀의 침실 문을 밀치고 들어오던 순간의 스네이프와 똑같았다.

네빌은 뒤로 주춤주춤 물러서고 있었다. 앞으로 내민 그의 지팡이가 덜덜 떨렸다. 입이 열렸다가 닫혔다. 스네이프가 그를 향해 다가서고 있었다. 그의 로브 자락으로 손을 집어넣으며. 그 위협적인 눈빛은 누구라도 겁을 주어 도망치게 할 수 있을 것 같았다. 작년 여름 더즐리들을 움직이지 못하게 하기 직전에 그의 모습이 이랬을까?

“ㄹ-ㄹ-리디쿨루스!” 네빌이 꺽꺽대며 내뱉었다.

긴장으로 가득한 침묵 속에 채찍 소리 같은 소음이 울려퍼졌다. 스네이프가 비틀거렸다. 평소 그의 검은색 로브 대신, 그는 이제 길고 레이스가 달린 드레스를 입고, 독수리 박제가 달린 높다란 모자를 쓰고 있었다. 해리엇은 마치 창피함과도 같은 뜨뜻한 메스꺼움이 뱃속을 메우는 것을 느꼈다. 믿을 수 없을 만큼 혼란스러웠다.

모두가 우렁차게 폭소했다. 보가트는 멈춰서서 혼란스러운 표정을 지었다. 루핀 교수가 외쳤다. “파르바티! 앞으로!”

파르바티가 각오한 얼굴로 앞으로 나섰다. 다시 한 번 채찍 같은 소리가 나고, 스네이프가 사라졌다. 그 자리에는 이제 피가 배어나온 붕대를 두른 미이라가 서 있었다. 얼굴에 두른 붕대 사이로 썩어가는 이빨과 덜렁거리는 입가의 피부가 보였다. 그것은 팔을 치켜들고 그녀에게 달려들려고 했다—그녀가 외쳤다, “리디쿨루스!”—그러자 그것은 자기 붕대에 걸려 넘어지더니, 머리가 떨어져나가 바닥에 통통 튀었다. 학생들의 흥분한 듯한 비명과 고함소리가 뒤따랐다.

“셰이머스!” 루핀 교수가 불렀다.

반시(Banshee)였다—셰이머스는 그것의 목소리를 사라지게 했다. 딘의 보가트는 혼자서 움직이는 잘린 손으로 변했고, 딘은 그것은 쥐덫에 끼워 넣었다. 다음 차례는 론이었다. 보가트가 거대한 거미로 변신했다. 성인 남자보다 두 배는 더 컸다. 라벤더가 꺅 비명을 질렀다. 론이 큰 소리로 “리디쿨루스!”라고 외치자, 그 거미의 다리가 몽땅 사라졌다. 그것은 데굴데굴 바닥을 굴러다니기 시작했다. 모두가 사방으로 흩어졌다. 하지만 해리엇은 그것이 그녀를 향해 쿵쿵대며 굴러오는 동안 자리를 지켰다. 지팡이를 들어올리는 동안, 심장이 미친 듯 뛰었다.

“엇차!” 루핀 교수가 절묘하게 해리엇의 앞을 막아섰다. 또 한 번의 소음과 함께 거미는 사라지고, 빛나는 은빛 공 같은 것이 공중에 떠올랐다. 그것은 움직이지도 소리를 내지도 않았다.

“리디쿨루스,” 그가 거의 느긋한 말투로 말했다. 마치 이것이 이미 십만 번쯤 본 물건이라는 듯이. 굉음과 함께 은빛 공이 사라지며, 바닥으로 바퀴벌레가 떨어졌다.

“네빌, 앞으로 나와서, 마지막으로 해치우렴!” 그가 말했다. 네빌이 단호한 얼굴로 앞으로 달려나왔다.

“리디쿨루스!” 네빌의 외침에, 그것이 다시 레이스 달린 스네이프의 모습으로 변하는 것을 볼 수 있었다. 하지만 아주 잠깐뿐이었다. 네빌이 큰 소리로 “하!”하고 외치자, 보가트가 마침내 폭발했다. 그리고 불꽃놀이가 끝난 후의 연기처럼, 그렇게 사라졌다.

“훌륭해!” 루핀 교수가 말했다. 학급 전체가 박수갈채를 보냈다. “훌륭하다, 네빌, 모두 아주 잘해주었다. 어디 보자… 보가트를 마주한 사람들마다 그리핀도르에 5점씩 주마—네빌은 두 번 했으니 10점—그리고 허마이니랑 해리엇도 각각 5점씩이다.”

“하지만 저는 아무것도 안 했어요.” 해리엇이 이의를 제기했다. 그녀는 여전히 약간 동요한 상태였다.

“너와 허마이니는 수업 시작할 때 질문에 대답을 했으니까,” 루핀이 가볍게 말했다. 하지만 해리엇은 그가 무언가 말하지 않고 있다는 느낌을 받았다. “아주 잘했다, 모두. 훌륭한 수업 참여였어. 과제로는—보가트에 관한 장을 읽고 요약을 해서 제출하도록. 월요일까지 내주면 좋겠다. 수업은 여기까지 하자.”

잔뜩 흥분해서 떠들어대며, 아이들이 스태프룸을 빠져나갔다. 하지만 해리엇은 왠지 모르게 불편했다. 기름때 묻은 손이 그녀의 심장을 주물럭거리며 더럽혀 놓은 듯한 기분이었다. 트릴로니의 수업 직후에 느꼈던 충격은 아니었다. 해그리드의 첫 수업이 끝나며 느꼈던 불안과도 달랐다. 심지어 스네이프 수업이 끝난 다음에 느꼈던 분노조차 아니었다. 드레스 입은 스네이프 보가트는 여전히 그녀를 불편하게 했다. 그 이유를 알 수 없었다—그리고 루핀 교수가 왜 그때 앞을 가로막고 그녀가 보가트를 상대하지 못하게 했는지 그 이유도 알 수 없었다. 그녀의 일부분은 엄마의 비명소리를 다시 듣거나 학급 전체가 보는 앞에서 기절하지 않아도 된다는 생각에 안도했다… 그래도, 디멘터나 보가트를 상대하는 방법을 배우지 못한다면, 혼자서 그들과 마주쳤을 때 어떻게 자신을 지키란 말인가?

다른 아이들은 아무것도 눈치채지 못한 것 같았다. 모두들 자기 보가트가 무엇이었고 자기가 그것을 어떻게 물리쳤는지 이야기하고 있었다.

“내가 그 반시 상대하는 거 봤어?!”

“그 손은 어떻고!”

“그리고 그 모자를 쓴 스네이프!”

“우리가 경험한 것 중에서 최고의 어둠의 마법 방어술 수업이었어, 안 그래?” 론이 신나서 말했다.

“그분은 아주 훌륭한 선생님인 것 같아.” 허마이니도 인정했다. “나도 보가트를 상대할 기회가 있었다면 좋았을 텐데—”

“루핀 교수님은 왜 수정구슬 같은 걸 무서워 하실까?” 라벤더가 파르바티에게 말하는 게 들렸다.

어쩌면 트릴로니 교수를 만난 적이 있는지도 모르지, 해리엇은 생각했다.

 

* * * * *

“제가 정말 그러면 안 되었는데 말이죠.” 리무스는 최소한 다섯 번째로 반복해서 말했다.

“공식적으로 말하자면,” 미네르바가 대꾸했다. “그래, 그래서는 안 됐지.” 그녀가 입술을 꾹 다물었다. “하지만 비공식적으로는—확실한 비공개를 전제로 말하자면—두 사람 모두에게 도움이 될지도 모른다. 세베루스는 롱바텀이 자기를 상대로 맞설 수 있다는 걸 알게 되었을 테고, 롱바텀은 그를 좀 덜 무서워해도 된다는 걸 배우게 되었으니.”

미네르바의 응접실 창문 밖으로 천둥이 울렸다. 창문이 덜걱거렸다. 빗방울이 세차게 유리를 두들기고 있었다. 난롯불의 빛을 반사해 물방울이 금빛 주황색으로 빛났다. 미네르바의 난롯불은 활활 타오르고 있었지만, 그것조차 리무스가 느끼는 피로를 어찌하지는 못했다. 부분적으로는 만월이 점점 다가오는 탓이었다. 이 폭풍우 속 짙은 먹구름 뒤에서, 달은 하루하루 부풀고 있었다. 다른 한편으로 그의 피로는, 그 자신의 청소년기로의 퇴행 탓이기도 했다. 유치한 보복. 그 대상조차 똑같았다.

“그렇게 해서는 안 되는 거였습니다.” 그가 또 한 번 되풀이했다. “하지만 네빌이 가장 무서워하는 것이 그라고 말했을 때—그리고 세베루스가 방을 나가기 전에, 다른 학생들과 저까지 있는 앞에서 그를 깎아내리던 태도는 정말—”

“그는 언제나 그래.” 미네르바가 간단하게 말했다. “솔직히 말하면 다른 학생들보다도 롱바텀을 훨씬 심하게 괴롭히지.”

“그런데도 알버스는 개입하지 않습니까?” 리무스가 물었다. 그 답을 이미 알면서도. 하지만 도저히 믿기 힘들었다.

“알버스는 아이들이 불쾌한 경험에서도 뭔가를 배울 수 있을 거라고 믿지.” 그녀의 입술이 다시 얇아졌다. “예를 들면 불공평한 선생이라든지. 나는 그의 방침이 마음에 들지 않지만, 그리고 세베루스가 알버스의 자유방임을 이용해 그렇게 멋대로 구는 건 더더욱 마음에 안 들지만… 오, 누가 알겠니? 알버스는 내가 모르는 지혜의 소유자니까. 그래도 나는 절대 찬성하지 않았어.”

“제가 그런 식으로 보복하는 것은 프로페셔널하지 못했습니다.” 리무스가 한숨을 쉬었다. “그리고 이런 쪽에—특히 세베루스와 관련해서 이런 쪽에—경험이 있는 사람으로서 말씀드리면, 안타깝지만 제가 한 짓이 네빌을 더 힘들게 할 것 같아 걱정이군요.”

“글쎄,” 미네르바가 말했다. “알버스 흉내를 내려는 건 아니지만—우리가 하는 일은 때때로 예상치 못한 결과를 불러오는 법이지. 그리고 한 가지 일의 결과가 모두 좋기만 하거나 나쁘기만 한 것은 드물고. 그 사건의 결과가 어떻게 나올지는 두고 봐야 할 거야.”

 

 

 

 


	24. 24장. 스누플즈 (Snuffles)

 

 

그리하여 3학년의 시작은 험난했다.

루핀 교수가 처음 연회장에서는 미적지근한 반응만 얻었을지 몰라도, 2주차가 끝날 무렵이 되자 그의 인기는 하늘로 치솟고 있었다. (슬리데린의 말포이 무리만 제외하고. 그들은 루핀이 눈에 띌 때마다 그의 옷차림에 관해 이러쿵저러쿵 다 들리게 속삭여댔다.) 다른 학생들은 모두 그의 수업이 이제껏 들어본 방어술 수업 가운데 최고라는 데 동의했다. 그는 수업시간마다 학생들이 전에 한 번도 본 적이 없는 흥미로운 생물들을 가져왔고, 무섭지 않으면서도 학생들을 흥분시킬 만한 방법으로 가르칠 줄 알았다. 캇파에 관해 배울 때는 네빌조차 수업시간에 미소를 지었다. 그것도 캇파 한 마리가 수조에서 손을 뻗어 네빌의 귀를 잡아당기기 전까지였지만.

불쌍한 네빌—이번 학기에 그는 해리엇보다 더 힘든 상황에 처했다. 해리엇은 그녀의 목숨을 노리는 무시무시한 살인자가 있었지만, 네빌에게는 스네이프가 있었다.

롱바텀 노부인의 옷차림을 한 보가트 스네이프에 관한 이야기는 루핀 교수의 인기가 올라가는 것보다 더 빠른 속도로 학교 전체를 뒤흔들었다. (그리고 그 소문이 루핀 교수의 인기에 한몫했을 것은 분명했다.) 덕분에 스네이프는 지금 학교를 다니는 그 누구도 본 적 없을 만큼 심각하게 기분이 나빴다. 그는 전보다 더 심하게 네빌을 괴롭히기 시작했다.

해리엇은 마법약 수업시간마다 비참하고 화가 나고 혼란스러웠다. 스네이프가 네빌이 잘못한 것도 아닌 무언가로 네빌을 괴롭혀서 그녀는 화가 났다. 그건 네빌이 생각해낸 장난이 아니었으니까. 루핀 교수의 아이디어였다. 하지만 같은 이유로 그녀는 참담했다. 자신이 왜 그런 기분을 느끼는지는 몰랐다. 그 일을 떠올릴 때마다—누군가 그 화제를 다시 꺼낼 때마다—그녀는 처음 루핀 교수가 그 아이디어를 제안했을 때처럼 불편한 기분이 되었다. 그래서 그녀는 또한 혼란스러웠다. 왜 자신이 불편한지, 그것이 무엇을 의미하는지, 어떻게 하면 불편하지 않을 수 있을지 알 수 없어서. 불편하지 않을 방법은 정말 찾을 수가 없었다. 주위의 모두가 그 망할 드레스 입은 스네이프에 대해 끊임없이 떠들어댔으니까. 특히 론과 셰이머스와 딘이. 그들은 계속해서 네빌에게 요란스레 축하인사를 건네곤 했다 (네빌 역시 그들이 제발 좀 그만둬 주었으면 하고 바라는 눈치였다). 딘은 심지어 불쾌한 그림까지 끄적거렸다.

그리고 10월이 채 되기도 전에, 시리우스 블랙이 “호그와트에서 그리 멀지 않은” 지역에서 눈에 띄었다는 제보가 있었다. 리타 스키터의 기사를 믿는다면 그랬다. 해리엇은 그 기자를 점점 더 싫어하게 될 것만 같았다. 대체 어떻게 그럴 수 있는지 모르지만, 그녀의 기사들은 블랙이 만약 탈옥한 목표를 달성하게 되면 얼마나 끔찍할 것이냐고 말하면서도, 동시에 해리엇이 다른 열세 명과 똑같이 대명천지의 거리에서 산산조각으로 폭발하는 꼴을 보고 싶어 안달이 나 있음을 은근히 드러냈다. 마치 그러면 더더욱 놀라운 기사를 쓸 수 있을 거라는 듯이.

리타 스키터가 써갈기는 쓰레기는 매주 한 번씩 예언자 일보에 실릴 뿐이었지만, 그녀의 동급생들은 매일같이 그녀를 주시했다—거기다 그녀는 매주 세 번 트릴로니 교수가 눈물을 가득 머금은 눈으로 그녀를 바라보는 꼴을 견뎌야 했다. 그 벌레눈알 같은 안경 뒤에서 눈물을 글썽이는 모습은 시각적으로 매우 충격적이었다. 해리엇은 그녀를 도저히 좋아할 수 없었다. 같이 수업을 듣는 아이들은 완전히 그녀에게 경외심을 느껴버린 듯했다. 네빌은 그녀를 몹시 두려워하기 시작했는데, 거의 스네이프만큼이나 두려워하는 것 같았다. 그래서 그는 수업시간 내내 몸을 떨고 있었다. 그의 찻잔이 컵받침과 부딪히는 소리를 들으면 알 수 있었다. 그 소리는 한 시간 반 동안 멈추지 않았다. 네빌이 다리를 떨면서 테이블을 덜걱대는 소리도 마찬가지였다.

라벤더와 파르바티는 트릴로니 교수를 숭배했다. 그들은 점심시간마다 그녀의 탑을 들락거렸고, 해리엇에게 말할 때는 마치 죽어가는 사람에게 얘기하듯 소리죽여 말하기 시작했다. 해리엇은 두 사람과 룸메이트라는 것이 싫어진 적은 없었다. 전에 두 사람이 록허트 신전을 건설했을 때조차도. 하지만 학기 첫 2주가 지나갈 때쯤에는 그들이 너무 싫어져서, 크룩섕크가 두 사람의 발목을 깊게 할퀴어 주었으면 싶었다.

론, 셰이머스, 딘이 스네이프를 조롱하는 것에, 라벤더와 파르바티가 곧 닥쳐올 그녀의 죽음을 속살거리는 것, 그리고 네빌이 신경쇠약 직전의 상태로 돌아다니는 것까지 더해서, 해리엇은 허마이니의 우정 말고는 기댈 데가 없었다. 다른 때라면 그걸로 충분했을 것이다. 하지만 그녀는 허마이니와도 갈등을 겪고 있었다. 왜냐하면 허마이니가 그녀에게서 뭔가를 숨기고 있기 때문이다.

허마이니는 이번 학기 세 과목을 더 수강하고 있었다. 그중 두 과목이 점술 수업과 강의시간이 겹쳤다. 다른 하나는 마법동물 돌보기 수업과 같은 시간이었다. 해리엇은 처음부터 뭔가 대단히 수상하다고 생각했지만, 화장실에서 같이 차례를 기다리던 해나 애보트가 허마이니는 어떻게 마법동물 돌보기 수업을 듣고 있느냐고, 그녀는 이제껏 한 번도 고대 룬문자 수업을 빠진 적이 없다고, 그리고 그리핀도르 3학년은 수요일 오후에 술법 수업을 듣지 않느냐고 물어왔을 때, 보통 이상으로 수상한 일이 일어나고 있음을 깨달았다.

“허마이니,” 그날 밤, 도서관에서 숙제를 하면서 그녀는 입을 열었다. 마침 허마이니는 변신술 책(해리엇도 변신술 과제를 하고 있었다)과 함께, 그녀가 도무지 물리적으로 들을 수 없는 수업 두 개를 위한 책들을 한꺼번에 펼쳐놓고 있었다. 그 두 개의 수업은 서로 시간이 겹칠뿐더러 점술 시간과도 같이 겹쳤다. 이보다 더 말 꺼내기 좋은 상황은 오지 않을 것이다.

“응, 해리?” 허마이니는 자기 양피지에서 고개를 들지 않고 대꾸했다. 그녀는 머글과 전기에 대해 정신없이 써내려가는 중이었다. “중요한 일이야? 나 이거 월요일까지 전부 끝내야 해서—”

그렇다면야. 해리엇은 괜히 말 돌리지 않기로 했다. “대체 그 수업들을 어떻게 다 듣고 있어?” 그녀는 직설적으로 물었다.

허마이니의 깃펜이 잠시 멈췄다. 하지만 곧이어 전보다 더 빠른 속도로 움직이기 시작했다. “우리 벌써 이 얘기 끝냈잖아. 전에 내가 다 설명했고—그때 이해하지 못했다면, 지금 다시 설명한다고 해도 이해 못할 거야. 그리고 나 지금 진짜 바빠—”

“너는 설명한 적 없어.” 해리엇이 말했다. “맥고나걸 교수랑 얘기해서 해결했다고만 말했지. 하지만 어떻게 해결했는지 설명은 안 했잖아. 어떻게 한꺼번에 수업 세 개를 다 들어갈 수가 있어? 너는 점술이나 마법동물 돌보기나 고대 룬문자 수업을 한 번도 빠진 적이 없는데—”

“정말이지, 해리, 내 시간표는 내가 제일 잘 알아.” 허마이니가 잉크병에 넣었던 깃펜을 너무 거칠게 잡아빼는 바람에 교과서 위로 먹물이 점점이 튀었다. “내가 수업에 어떻게 들어가는지가 왜 중요해? 나는 여전히—”

일리 있는 말이었다. 하지만 그녀는 허마이니가 왜 자신에게 사정을 전부 털어놓지 않는지 이해할 수 없었다. 허마이니가 그녀에게 비밀을 만들고는 그게 비밀이라는 걸 인정조차 하지 않아서, 그녀는 상처를 입었다. 이런 일로 상처를 입다니 우스운지도 모르지만, 그래도 어쩔 수 없었다. 그녀에게서 뭔가를 숨기려 드는 사람은 많았지만, 허마이니도 그중 한 명이 될 거라고는 상상해본 적이 없었다.

“네가 나한테서 숨기고 있으니까 중요해.” 그녀는 조용히, 힐난조로 말했다. “네가 뭔가를 숨기고 있는 걸 알아. 왜 숨기는지를 모를 뿐이야.”

허마이니의 깃펜이 멈칫했다. 그녀의 눈이 해리엇의 눈과 마주쳤다. 잠깐 마주 보다가, 그녀는 다시 자기 에세이로 시선을 내렸다.

“맥고나걸 교수님과 약속했단 말이야.” 그녀가 나지막한 목소리로 말했다. 다시 한 번 깃펜이 움직이기 시작했지만, 아까보다는 느려진 속도였다. “아무에게도 말하면 안 돼.”

“나는 네 절친이야.” 해리엇이 말했다. “나는 아무나가 아냐.”

허마이니는 책상 위로 더 몸을 숙였다. 해리엇에게 그녀의 머리꼭지만 보일 때까지. “약속했어, 해리엇.”

“알았어,” 해리엇은 자기 책을 덮어서 가방에 집어넣었다.

“어디 가는 거야?” 허마이니가 놀란 듯이 물었다.

“휴게실에,” 해리엇이 짧게 답했다. 그리고 가방을 어깨에 둘러멨다. “네가 나와 얘기해주지 않으니까.”

“해리엇,” 그녀가 그대로 걸음을 옮기자 허마이니가 불렀다. 그 목소리는 당황한 듯, 상심한 듯 들렸다. 해리엇은 돌아보지 않았다. 허마이니도 그녀를 멈추려고 들지는 않았다. 더 멀리 갈수록 그녀의 기분은 더 가라앉았다. 하지만 다시 돌아가 그 책상에 앉아도 기분은 마찬가지로 나쁠 거라는 것도 알고 있었다.

그래서 그녀는 계속해서 걸었다. 가을이 깊어지면서 복도는 하루가 다르게 싸늘해지고 있었다. 옮기는 걸음걸음마다 그녀는 조금씩 더 비참해졌다.

* * * * *

다음 날 아침, 해리엇은 허마이니와 대화를 할 (혹은 대화를 기피할) 기회가 없었다. 아주, 아주 새벽같이 일찍 퀴디치 연습이 있었기 때문이다. 작년 그들이 퀴디치 우승컵을—7년 연속 우승했던 슬리데린의 8연패를 저지하며—확보한 덕분에 한층 더 집착이 강해진 올리버 우드는, 자신이 호그와트를 졸업하기 전에 마지막으로 한 번 더 우승하고 싶어서 절박해져 있었다. 완전무결한 승리가 아니면 그는 상심해서 죽어버릴 것이라고, 팀 전체가 믿었다.

“우승컵을 우리 손에서 빼앗길 수는 없어,” 고통스러울 만큼 이른 토요일 아침, 올리버는 이런 인사말로 팀을 맞이했다. 축축한 잔디 위로 안개마저 아직 푸르스름했다. 그의 눈은 단호한 결의로 번쩍이고 있었다. 어쩌면 광기일지도 모르고.

“우리 손에 없잖아,” 지친 눈동자를 깜박이며 프레드가 말했다.

“맥고나걸 사무실에 있다고,” 조지는 눈을 감은 채로 말을 받았다. 그리고 해리엇 위로 쓰러져 잠드는 척했다.

“우리 이름이 붙어 있고 말이지,” 올리버가 말했다. 그의 눈이 너무 강렬하게 빛나서, 해리엇은 그의 빗자루에 불이 붙지는 않을까 염려했다. “우리 이름이 계속 그 위에 남을 거야! 올해는 우리의 해다!”

“무우우울론이지, 올리버.” 안젤리나가 거하게 하품을 했다.

그는 팀원 모두를 경기장으로 끌고 가서 강도 높은 훈련을 시작했다. 해리엇은 침대에서 일어나 계단을 내려와 탈의실에서 연습복으로 갈아입고 잔디밭으로 걸어나오는 내내 반쯤 잠들어 있었다. 추위는 그녀를 깨우기보다 오히려 더 졸리게 만드는 듯했다. 하지만 빗자루를 타고 땅을 박차는 순간, 얼음 같은 공기가 그녀의 주위를 감싸고 흐르고, 위로, 위로, 위로 향하는 그 느낌이 그녀의 뱃속을 뒤흔들고 온몸을 통과해가는 순간, 그녀는 피곤함이 조각조각 떨어져 나가는 것을 느꼈다. 골대 근처까지 올라가, 경기장 전체를 내려다보게 되었을 무렵에는, 완전히 잠이 깬 상태였다.

그녀는 디멘터를 찾아 정문 쪽을 보았다. 허마이니는 마차를 타고 오는 동안 그들의 영향력을 느꼈다고 했다. 강물에 빠져드는 것처럼, 추위에 잠겨드는 그 느낌. 검은 물이 올라오듯 의식을 파고들어 에워싸는 끔찍한 기억들.

해리엇은 엄마의 목소리를 들었다는 것을 그녀에게 말하지 않았다. 아무에게도 말하고 싶지 않았다. 아직도 그 목소리가 엄마라고 확신할 수는 없었다. 증거가 없으니까… 하지만 마음속 깊은 곳에서는 알고 있었다. 바로 그 기억이 묻혀 있는 저 깊은 곳에서. 그것은 마치 증거가 필요 없는, 마음으로부터 알고 있는 지식과도 같았다.

때때로 한밤중에, 크룩섕크가 움직이는 소리 말고는 고요하고 어두운 기숙사 방 안에 누워 있으면, 그 장면을 머릿속에서 그릴 수도 있었다. 볼드모트가 방 안으로 들어오고, 엄마가 그녀를 안고서 비명을 지르는—의미를 가지는 말이 아니라, 그저 비명, 공포에 질린 목소리. 그리고 번쩍이는 녹색 빛—

블러저가 얼굴 옆을 쌩하니 스쳐 지나가는 것을 느끼고 해리엇은 깜짝 놀라 정신을 차렸다. “일어나! 짜리몽땅 포터(Runty-ette Potter)!” 프레드가 블러저를 쫓아가 받아치며 외쳤다. “자다가 빗자루에서 떨어지지 말고!”

해리엇은 몸을 떨고 있었다. 블러저 때문은 아니었다. 그 녹색 빛—그녀는 어릴 때부터 그 녹색 빛이 나오는 꿈을 십만 번쯤 꾸었다. 하지만 그때까지, 그 녹색 빛이 무슨 주문이 아닐까 생각해본 적은 없었다…

“해리!” 골대 쪽에서 우드가 우렁차게 소리쳤다. “당장 스니치를 찾아나서지 못하겠냐!”

조지가 장난이랍시고 그녀를 향해 다른 블러저를 날려 보냈다. 해리엇은 다급하게 아래로 급강하했다. 그 다음부터는, 쌍둥이가 날려대는 블러저와 우드의 고함소리에 정신이 없어서 그녀의 밤잠을 설치게 하는 것들을 곱씹을 여유가 없었다.

하지만 연습이 끝나고 모두 성으로 돌아가는 동안, 그녀는 발걸음이 느려지는 것을 느꼈다. 허마이니는 분명 공부를 하고 있을 것이다. 아무것도 이상한 일이 없다는 것처럼. 론은 요새 거의 남자애들 쪽(Boy Side)에서 놀고 있었다. 지니는 이제 더 이상 톰 리들의 악령에 시달리지 않아서 새로운 친구들을 많이 사귀었다. 올해 처음으로 해리엇은, 자신이 유명하기는 하지만, 친구가 많다고 말하기는 힘들다는 사실을 깨달았다.

만약에 허마이니와 싸우지 않고 론이 여자애들과 친구하기엔 너무 나이를 먹은 것처럼 굴기 시작하지 않았다면, 영영 깨닫지 못하고 살 수도 있었을 것이다.

해그리드를 보러 가면 어떨까. 요즘 그는 언제나 격려가 필요한 상태였다. (해리엇이 하루빨리 말포이의 재수없는 목을 졸라버리면 좀 기운을 차릴지도 모른다.)

언제나 잊을 수 없는 시리우스 블랙의 위협을 강하게 의식하면서, 그녀는 빗자루에 다시 올라탔다. 지면에서 3피트 정도만 떠올라서 날았다. 안개가 빽빽하게 끼어서, 오전 열 시가 넘었는데도 여전히 그녀의 발치까지 올라와 있었다.

그 우울한 안개가 낀 숲 속에서 무언가 움직였을 때, 그녀는 하마터면 빗자루에서 떨어질 뻔했다. 핸들을 휙 잡아채 방향을 틀며, 그녀는 위로, 위로, 공기를 뚫고 날아올랐다. 움직인 사람이 행여 주문을 날리더라도 안전하다고 생각될 때쯤, 그녀는 아래를 내려다보았다.

그 개였다—학기 시작 전에 만났던, 좀비 같은, 초라한 개. 그 개는 그녀를 보며 꼬리를 흔들고 있었다. 나무의 그림자 밑에서 뛰어나와 낑낑 울었다.

그녀는 다시 빗자루를 아래로 내려가게 했다. 조심스럽게. 그리고 나무 사이에서 아무 주문도 날아오지 않을 것을 확신할 수 있을 때쯤, 빗자루에서 내려섰다.

“안녕,” 그녀는 손을 내밀었다. 개는 꼬리를 흔들며 손을 핥았다.

“전보다 별로 나아보이지 않네. 아무도 먹을 걸 주지 않나?”

그는 다시 낑낑 울며 좀 더 꼬리를 흔들었다. 그녀는 아직도 지저분한 귀 뒤쪽을 또 긁어주었다. 해그리드에게 개밥을 좀 달라고 부탁해도 괜찮을 것 같았다… 그녀가 떠돌이 개를 돌봐준다고 해서 그가 누구에게 일러바칠 리도 없었다. 그는 드래곤도 몰래 부화시킨 사람 아닌가.

“이리 와,” 그녀는 빗자루를 어깨 위로 둘러메며 말했다. “혹시 해그리드가 너 먹을 거 좀 갖고 있는지 알아보자—”

하지만 개는 컹컹 짖으며 뒤로 물러섰다. 머리를 양옆으로 흔들고 있었다. 당황해서 해리엇은 물었다. “먹고 싶지 않아?”

그는 그녀를 응시하며 한 번 짧게 컹, 울었다. “해그리드를 만나고 싶지 않아?” 그녀가 말했다.

그가 머리를 그녀의 옆구리에 묻으며 짧게 짖었다.

“그렇다는 뜻인가 보네.” 그녀는 다시 귀 뒤쪽을 긁어주었다. 그 위로 딱딱하게 굳은 진흙 때문에 기별이나 가려는지 모르겠지만. “그럼 다른 방법으로 먹을 걸 구해줘야겠구나.”

그는 꼬리를 흔들었다.

 

* * * * *

“연습 어땠어?” 점심시간에 허마이니가 소심하게 물어왔다.

“괜찮았어,” 해리엇은 무심히 대답하고는, 파슬리로 뒤덮인 그릇 위에 위풍당당하게 올라앉은 통닭구이를 지그시 노려보았다. 셰이머스와 론의 손이 닿는 곳에 있으므로, 오래 살아남지는 못할 것이다. 그녀는 손을 뻗어 닭다리와 날개를 모두 뜯어내 자기 접시 위에 쌓았다.

“나중에—같이 공부할래?” 허마이니가 한층 더 소심한 목소리로 물었다.

해리엇은 그녀를 쳐다보았다. 처음으로 그녀는 허마이니의 눈밑에 짙게 깔린 다크서클을 눈치챘다. 그녀는 걱정스럽고 불행한 얼굴을 하고 있었다. 마치 지난 밤 해리엇이 도서관에 그녀 혼자 두고 걸어나왔을 때 그녀의 얼굴과 목소리에 떠올랐던 상처가 아직도 그림자처럼 남아있는 듯했다.

해리엇은 엄청나게 나쁜 사람이 된 것 같았다. 그 느낌은 너무 갑작스럽고도 강렬하게 닥쳐와서 프레드가 날려 보낸 블러저에 얻어맞은 것 같았다.

“그야 물론, 어쩌면.” 그녀가 어정쩡하게 말했다. 같이 공부를 하고 싶지는 않았지만 그렇게 말하기도 싫었으므로. “아니면 같이 다른 일을 하는 건 어때?”

허마이니의 얼굴이 더 우중충해졌다. “난 해야 할 과제가 너무 많아.”

해리엇은 뭔가 이상하다고 느꼈다—원래 이상하던 것에 더해 다른 것까지. 허마이니는 과제가 많은 것 때문에 이렇게까지 속상해해서는 안 되었다. 평소에 그녀는 공부할 것이 많을수록 더 즐거워했다. 그녀는 공부를 발명한 사람이나 마찬가지였다.

“무슨 일 있어?” 해리엇이 물었다.

허마이니의 눈이 불안하게 테이블을 훑으며 론이 앉아있는 쪽을 살폈다. 하지만 곧 다급하게 다시 눈을 피했다. “아무것도 아냐.” 그녀는 셰퍼드 파이를 뚫어지게 바라보며 대답했다.

“맥고나걸 교수님이 그것도 나한테 말하지 말라고 하셨니?” 해리엇은 자신을 제어할 새도 없이 내뱉었다.

허마이니의 눈에 눈물이 차올랐다. 해리엇은 자기 자신이 몹시 미워졌다.

“염병할,” 그녀가 말했다. “미안해. 내가 재수 털리게 굴었지.”

“해리, 너 언제부터 말투가 그렇게 험해졌어?” 허마이니가 눈물을 찍어내며 물었다.

해리엇은 그냥 어깨를 으쓱했다. 언제부터, 왜 그랬는지는 자신도 몰랐다. 하지만 거친 말들이 자기 입에서 나오는 걸 듣고 있으면 만족스러웠다. “론이 무슨 짓을 했어?”

“그는… 오, 정말 다 바보 같아.” 허마이니는 파이 껍질을 먹지도 않고 포크로 부서뜨리며 말을 이었다. “오늘 아침에 크룩섕크가 스캐버스를 공격했어. 론은 스캐버스가 그렇게 골골대는 게 크룩섕크 탓이라고 생각해. 하지만 그렇지 않은걸. 내가 다이애건 앨리에서 론을 만났을 때도, 그는 스캐버스에게 먹일 강장제를 사야겠다고 했어. 나이를 먹어서 그런지 이집트에서 무슨 병을 옮아 왔는지, 누가 알겠어. 그리고 그때 애완동물 가게에 가서 내가 크룩섕크를 샀으니까, 스캐버스가 아픈 게 먼저였어. 그런데 론은 크룩섕크가 스캐버스를 쫓아다니는 게 내 잘못이라고 생각해. 하지만 고양이가 쥐를 쫓는 건 당연하잖아! 그게 본성인걸. 크룩섕크는 그게 잘못되었다는 걸 몰라—”

그 모든 말을 허마이니는 낮고 빠르게 토해냈다. 그동안 그녀는 계속 고개를 들지 않고 셰퍼드 파이를 포크로 뭉개고 있었다—곧 눈물을 쏟을 것 같아서 그런다는 걸, 해리엇은 목소리를 듣고 알 수 있었다. 론이랑 싸웠다고 우는 건 허마이니답지 않았다. 그들은 항상 싸웠다.

“그가 뭐라고 했어?” 해리엇이 물었다. “걔가 못되게 굴었다면 내가 지니가 늘 말하는 박쥐코딱지 주문을 찾아볼게—”

“오, 아무 말도 안 했어. 그는 그냥 아주 많이 화가 났어…” 허마이니는 아무에게도 들키지 않고 눈물을 닦으려고 시도했다. “그는 나와 말도 하기 싫대. 스캐버스가 좀 어떠냐고 물었더니, 자기 침대 밑에서 덜덜 떨고 있다고 내뱉고는 휭 가버렸어…”

해리엇은 분노가 뜨겁고 강렬하게 타오르는 것을 느꼈다. 스스로의 죄책감이 연료가 되어 주었다. 왜냐하면 어젯밤에 그녀도 허마이니에게 똑같은 짓을 했으니까.

“걔가 나빴네.” 그녀가 말했다. “고양이가 쥐를 쫓는 건 당연하지, 네 말처럼.”

하지만 그녀의 머릿속에서 조그만 목소리가 물었다. 그렇다면 왜 이제까지 스캐버스는 고양이에게 괴롭힘을 당하지 않았을까? 그리핀도르 기숙사에 사는 고양이는 여러 마리 있었다. 남자기숙사 여자기숙사 따질 것 없이. 그런데 해리엇은 그 고양이들이 이제껏 다른 사람의 패밀리어를 공격해서 잡아먹었단 소리는 들어본 적이 없었다. 그보다 가벼운 싸움조차 일어난 적이 없는 것 같았다…

허마이니는 아무에게도 들리지 않게 코를 풀려고 시도했다. “글쎄… 난 이제 가서 다시 공부해야 할 것 같아. 나중에 볼 거지?”

“그래,” 해리엇이 대답했다. “난 나가서 산책이나 좀 할래. 이거 다 먹고 나서.” 허마이니의 눈이 접시 위에 손도 대지 않은 닭고기를 향하자 그녀는 황급히 덧붙였다.

허마이니가 테이블을 떴다. 론은 매우 티나게 그녀가 가는 걸 안 보는 척했다. 하지만 그녀가 떠난 뒤에는 론도 허마이니와 똑같은 동작으로 접시 위에 남은 감자를 뭉개기 시작했다.

해리엇은 냅킨에 닭고기를 쌓아 올려 연회장을 떠났다. 아무도 그녀를 멈춰 세우지 않았다.

* * * * *

“체하지 말고 먹어,” 그녀가 던져준 닭다리를 개가 달려들어 물어뜯었을 때 그녀는 단단히 주의시켰다. 눈 한 번 깜박한 것 같은데 고기는 사라지고 뼈만 남아 있었다.

그는 낑낑 울었다. 그녀가 손에 들고 있는 냅킨을 킁킁대며 냄새를 맡았다. 그녀는 이 개가 아주 잘 훈련된 개인 것 같다고 생각했다. 돌이켜 보면, 개가 그녀를 덮쳐 넘어뜨리고 손을 뜯어먹으려 들지 않은 것만 해도 그녀는 운이 좋았다.

“토하지 말고,” 그녀는 다른 쪽 다리를 던져주며 말했다. “나는 주방에 어떻게 들어가는지 몰라서 음식을 더 구해다 줄 수가 없어. 하지만 프레드랑 조지는 알지도 모르겠다…”

그녀는 잠시 생각에 잠겼다. 그동안 개는 나머지 다리도 게걸스럽게 먹어치웠다. 그러고 나서도 너무나 애처로운 얼굴로 그녀를 쳐다봐서, 그녀는 날개까지 내주었다. 그렇게 먹으면 다 토할지도 모른다는 것을 알면서도.

“네 이름을 생각해야겠는데… ‘스누플즈’는 어때?” 그가 킁킁대며(snuffle) 뼈를 씹는 것을 지켜보다 그녀가 물었다.

그는 그녀를 힐끗 쳐다보았다. 마치, 그게 네가 생각해낼 수 있는 최선이라면, 이라고 말하는 듯했다.

그 직후 그는 먹은 것을 곧장 다 토해내 잔디를 온통 더럽혔다. 해리엇은 한숨을 쉬었다.

그녀는 잠시 개와 함께 막대 뺏기(tug-of-war)를 하면서 시간을 보냈다. 페투니아 이모는 개를 혐오했다. 그녀가 자라면서 가까이서 본 개라곤 마지 고모의 끔찍한, 사악한 불독들 뿐이었다. 해리엇은 자신이 개를 좋아한다고 판단을 내렸다. 스누플즈는 그녀가 예상한 것보다 기운이 넘치는 개였다. 그렇게나 굶은 것처럼 보였는데.

“네가 내 경비견이 되어주면 되겠다.” 그녀는 말했다. “나를 시리우스 블랙에게서 지켜줘.”

스누플즈는 엄숙한 눈빛으로 그녀를 오래도록 쳐다보고 나서, 그녀의 손을 핥았다.

“아니다,” 해리엇은 스누플즈의 귀를 가지고 놀면서 고쳐 말했다. “너무 위험해. 그는 아마 우릴 둘 다 날려버릴 거야. 네가 다치는 건 싫어.”

스누플즈는 길게 울었다. 슬픈 목소리였다. 해리엇은 개가 그렇게 애절한 소리로 울 수도 있다는 걸 처음 알았다. 그 소리는 거의 비탄에 잠긴 것처럼 들렸다.

 

 

 

 


	25. 25장. 할로윈 (Hallowe'en)

 

 

크룩섕크 vs. 스캐버스 싸움 이후, 첫 번째 호그스미드 방문 주말이 도래할 때까지도 론과 허마이니는 화해하지 않은 상태였다. 하지만 그날이 오자 두 사람은 한마음 한뜻으로 해리엇에게 연민을 표하기 시작했다.

“우리가 허니듀크(Honeydukes)에서 군것질거리를 잔뜩 사다 줄게.” 허마이니가 그녀의 손을 꼭 쥐었다.

“그래, 잔뜩.” 론도 같이 약속했다. 그는 심지어 해리엇과 허마이니와 함께 아침을 먹기 위해 셰이머스와 딘을 뿌리치고 와서 앉아 있었다. 철저히 우울의 바닥을 치고 있는 와중에도, 해리엇은 이것이 그들의 우정이 얼마나 강력한지를 보여주는 증표라고 생각했다. 세 사람 사이의 분위기는 한껏 침울했다. 반면 딘과 셰이머스는 프레드와 조지가 코르크, 고무줄, 그리고 날달걀 한 바구니를 가지고 뭔가 하는 것을 지켜보면서 환호성을 내지르고 있었다.

“내 걱정은 하지 마,” 해리엇은 불만스럽지 않은 목소리로 말하려고 애썼다. “저녁때 보자.”

그녀는 현관 앞 홀까지 두 사람과 함께 걸어나갔다. 문 앞에서는 필치가 방문 허가를 받은 사람들의 긴 명단을 손에 들고, 나가는 사람들과 일일이 대조하는 중이었다. 허가받지 못한 학생이 숨어서 나가려 들지는 않는지, 잔뜩 의심스러운 눈으로 한 사람 한 사람의 얼굴을 살피고 있었다. 두꺼운 목도리와 코트로 몸을 감싼 론과 허마이니는 대기줄에 가서 섰다. 해리엇은 필치가 몰래 빠져나가려 든다고 의심하지 않을 만한 거리에 멀찍이 떨어져 섰다.

“오우, 가엾은 포티,” 팬지 파킨슨이 말포이의 팔에 달라붙어 지나가며 한마디 던졌다. 눈부시게 밝은 분홍색 베레모가 그녀의 반짝이는 긴 머리카락 위에 얹혀 있었다. “혼자서 외~롭게 성에 남아 있겠네?”

팬지와 말포이의 웃음소리에 귀가 먹먹했다. 해리엇은 마지막으로 허마이니와 론에게 손을 흔들어 보이고 나서, 혼자 대리석 계단을 오르기 시작했다.

* * * * *

“불쌍한 해리,” 둘이서 호그스미드로 향하는 길을 터덜터덜 걸어가는 동안 론이 말했다. 두 사람은 앞에 가는 래번클로 5학년 무리와 뒤에서 오는 6학년 후플푸프 무리 사이에서 걷고 있었다. “그녀의 망할 가족들은 감옥에 가야 마땅해.”

“그들은 끔찍해.” 허마이니는 나지막이 말을 받았다. 눈물 맛이 나는 뜨거운 덩어리가 목에 걸려서 큰 소리가 나오지 않았다. “그들은 자기네들이 할 수 있는 한 해리엇의 인생을 망치려고 하는 것 같아. 그들이 아니어도, 이미—이미 ‘그 사람’도 있는데—”

해리엇 스스로도, 여름방학 중에 이미 그렇게 말하지 않았던가. 그녀의 말이 맞았다. 더즐리 가족이 아니라면, 볼드모트의 그림자가 있었다. 시리우스 블랙의 위협 때문에 두 사람이 함께 보낼 수 있었던 여름방학도 짧게 끝나버린 마당에, 이제 호그스미드까지… 게다가 그녀는 진정한 친구답게 해리엇에게 모든 것을 털어놓을 수도 없었다. 타임터너(Time-Turner)에 관해서는 누구에게든 비밀로 하라고 맥고나걸 교수가 신신당부했기 때문이다. “포터 양에게도 말해서는 안 된다,” 그녀는 말했다. 마치 허마이니의 마음을 읽기라도 한 것처럼.

허마이니는 언제나 선생님들을 신뢰해왔다 (비록 그중 몇몇은 신뢰해서는 안 되었다는 것이 나중에 밝혀졌지만). 하지만 그때 그녀는 찌르르한 불만감을 느꼈었다. 친구에게서 비밀을 지킨다는 것이 현실적으로는 물론 감정적으로도 얼마나 힘든 일인지, 맥고나걸 교수는 왜 이해하지 못할까?

특히 해리엇에게 비밀을 만드는 것은 감정적으로 더 어려웠다. 해리엇은 이미 너무나 많은 결핍에 시달리고 있었다. 그리고 허마이니는 올해 수업을 너무 여러 개 신청해서 공부 말고 다른 것에 쓸 시간을 낼 수가 없었기 때문에, 해리엇에게 제대로 친구 노릇조차 못 하고 있었다.

어쩌면 해리엇에게 타임터너에 대해 털어놓는 것이 좋을지도 모른다. 그녀가 해리엇에게 그것 하나만큼은 해줄 수 있을지도.

하지만… 만약 해리엇이… 시간을 돌려 부모님을 보러 가고 싶다거나… 그런 부탁을 해오면 어떻게 한단 말인가? 아니면 그분들을 살리고 싶어 한다면? 만약…

론이 팔꿈치로 그녀의 팔을 슬쩍 밀었다. “무슨 생각 해?” 그가 물었다.

“해리엇,” 그녀는 반사적으로 대답했다.

론이 고개를 끄덕였다. 그들은 침묵 속에서 진흙탕 길 위를 뽀득거리며 걸어 내려갔다. 사람들이 많이 지나다닌 길은 숱한 발자국으로 좀 닦여 있었지만, 곳곳에 물웅덩이나 수북이 쌓인 나뭇잎들이 널려 있었다. 암울하고 삭막한 날씨였다. 바람이 피부를 벨 것처럼 날카롭게 불었고, 하늘은 단단하게 물러서지 않는 잿빛이었다. 최소한 얼음 같은 빗방울이 그들을 때리고 있지는 않으니 다행이라 해야 할 것이다.

험한 날씨에도 불구하고 허마이니는 호그와트에서 점점 멀어질수록 조금씩 더 들뜨기 시작했다. 그녀는 호그스미드를 보게 되는 것이다. 영국에 단 하나뿐인 마법사와 마녀들만의 마을! 해리엇은 위즐리 가족의 집, 즉 모두가 마법세계 출신인 사람들만의 가정에서 지내본 적이 있었지만, 허마이니는 (호그와트와 다이애건 앨리를 제외하고) 전부 마법으로만 둘러싸인 장소에 가본 적이 없었다. 시간 대신 사람들이 어디에 있는지 알려주는 시계를 보지도 못했다. 스스로 설거지를 하는 접시들도 본 적이 없었다. 그리고 호그와트에 있는 거울들은 말을 걸지 않았다. 그녀는 해리엇이 선물 받은 스니코스코프를 같이 시험해 봤지만, 더비시 앤 뱅스(Dervish and Banges)에 가면 그것 하나만이 아니라 다양한 종류가 있을 것이다. 그리고 적을 비춰주는 거울(Foe Glass)이나 어둠 탐지기(Dark Detectors) 종류도—

“지금은 뭔가 공부에 관련된 걸 생각하는 중이지,” 론이 머리를 절레절레 흔들며 말했다. “딱 보니까 알겠다.”

허마이니는 저도 모르게 미소를 지었다. 그리고 팔꿈치로 그를 가볍게 밀쳤다. 이것은… 낯설었다. 론과 둘만 있는 것은. 전에도 분명 둘만 따로 행동한 적이 있었을 텐데, 그 사실을 의식한 것은 이번이 처음이었다. 낯설지만… 나쁘지 않았다.

해리엇이 혼자 성에 남아 있는데 그런 생각을 했다는 것만으로도, 허마이니는 지상 최대의 배신자가 된 것만 같은 기분을 느꼈다.

 

* * * * *

해리엇은 기운 없이 그리핀도르 탑을 향해 계단을 올랐다. 하지만 기숙사 안에 들어가자, 1-2학년들 아니면 호그스미드를 너무 많이 가봐서 별로 흥미를 못 느끼는 고학년 학생들 몇몇밖에 보이지 않았다. 지니는 한 무리의 친구들과 함께 둘러앉아 웃고 있었다. 해리엇은 그들 중 누군가 그녀를 보기 전에 조용히 물러났다. 지니가 그녀를 보면 불러서 같이 놀자고 할 것이다. 하지만 해리엇은 지니의 친구들 사이에서는 한없이 어색했다. 그들이 그녀에게 어색함을 느끼는 것이 뚜렷이 느껴졌기 때문이다. 그리고 잘 모르는 사람들 한 무리와 함께 앉아 있을 기분도 아니었다.

해리엇은 초상화 구멍을 내려와 다시 밖으로 나섰다. “금방 다시 나올 거였으면 왜 굳이 날 깨운 거야?” 뚱뚱한 숙녀가 투덜댔다.

공부를 하고 싶지도 않고, 그렇다고 빗자루를 들고 나오지도 않았고, 그래서 해리엇은 정처 없이 터덜터덜 걸었다. 별생각 없이 대강 부엉이탑 근방으로 방향을 잡은 상태였다. 부엉이탑에 가면 최소한 헤드윅이라도 볼 수 있겠지. 이렇게 이른 아침에는 아직 거기 있을 것이다.

부엉이탑은 다른 학교 건물들과 완전히 연결되어 있지 않았다. 아마 냄새를 차단하려고 그렇게 지은 것 같았다. 부엉이탑으로 가려면 높이 허공을 가로지르는 외딴 연결통로를 지나가야 했다. 통로 아래로 보이는 것은 까마득한 안개뿐이었다. 그 위로 발을 내디뎠을 때, 바람이 매섭게 불어와 그녀의 머리카락을 엉망으로 밀쳐냈다. 차갑고 예리한 바람이었다. 그녀는 추위에 떨면서 탑으로 올라가는 계단을 빙글빙글 돌았다. 이제 곧 11월이었고, 디멘터들 때문에 평소보다 더 추웠다. 바람결에 휩쓸려 온 죽은 나뭇잎들이 계단 양쪽의 벽에 수북이 쌓여 있었다.

부엉이장에 도착하기 전 마지막 커브를 돌고 있을 때, 그녀는 별안간 터져나오는 웃음소리를 들었다. 남자애들—아직 어린 목소리, 아마 1학년이거나 기껏해야 2학년일 목소리가 들렸다. 그녀는 잠시 망설였다. 만약 다른 누가 벌써 그 위에 있다면 딱히 올라가고 싶지 않았다.

“새끼뱀들은 이렇게 높이 올라오면 안 되는데.” 한 남자애가 말했다.

해리엇은 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. 뱀? 어떻게 뱀이 부엉이탑을 올라올 수 있겠는가? 부엉이들 중 한 마리가 물고 온 죽은 뱀이라면 모를까.

뭔가 펑! 터지는 소리가 들렸다. 바람이 가득 찬 종이봉투가 터지는 것 같은 소리. 그녀는 흠칫 놀랐다.

“안됐구나, 뱀새끼.” 다른 남자애가 말했다. 그와 그의 친구, 혹은 몇 명 더 있는지 모르는 친구들은 함께 왁자지껄 웃었다.

“별로 훌륭한 무기는 아니잖아, 이 종이들은.” 세 번째 남자애가 말했다. “이건 아무래도”—종이를 찢는 소리가 났다—“그냥 조각조각날 뿐인걸.”

그들이 누군지 모를 슬리데린 학생에게 얘기하고 있다는 것을, 그녀는 그제야 깨달았다. 그녀는 한달음에 남은 계단을 올라가 어둑한 부엉이장 안으로 들어섰다. 눈이 적응하는 데는 시간이 좀 걸렸다. 하지만 마침내 눈앞의 광경이 보이게 되었을 때, 그녀는 자신이 옳았음을 알게 되었다. 그녀가 모르는 세 명의 남자애들이 금발의 여자애 한 명을 벽에 몰아세워 놓고 있었다. 그 여자애는 공포에 질려 있는 듯 보였다. 온몸을 사시나무처럼 떨고 있었고, 숨을 제대로 쉬지 못하는 듯했다. 얼굴은 이미 눈물범벅이었다.

뱃속에서 분노가 솟아올라, 그녀 자신의 불행한 외로움과 결합하며 뜨겁게 끓어 넘쳤다.

“이게 무슨 미친 짓거리야?” 그녀는 스네이프가 자주 사용하는 말투를 흉내내며 큰 소리로 말했다.

해리엇이 올라왔을 때 남자애들은 그녀에게 등을 보인 상태였다. 그녀의 목소리가 들리자 그들은 놀란 얼굴로 돌아섰다. 그중 두 명은 금세 낭패한 얼굴을 했지만, 한 명은 별거 아니라는 듯 여유 있는 얼굴을 해보였다.

“지금 무슨 짓을 하는 거지?” 그녀가 다그쳤다.

“오, 상관 마, 포터.” 여유 있는 척하는 애가 말했다. 해리엇은 그가—그들 모두가—그리핀도르 학생일지도 모른다는 생각이 들었다. “그저 뱀 한 마리일 뿐인데.”

“그딴 건 모르겠고,” 그녀는 그들을 향해 다가섰다. 여자애는 이제 바닥에 주저앉아서 불규칙하게 숨을 쌕쌕 쉬고 있었다. 마치 숨을 크게 들이쉬지 못하겠다는 듯이. 숨을 들이쉬려고 시도할 때마다 그녀의 몸 전체가 크게 들썩거렸다. “그녀를 가만 놔둬!”

“안 그럼 어쩔 건데?” ‘여유 있는 척’이 말했다. 최소한 그의 친구 둘은 기꺼이 그녀의 말을 따르고 싶어 하는 것처럼 보였지만. “네가 나중에 좀 더 자라면 나한테 쓴맛을 보여주려고?” 지긋지긋하게도, 그 남자애는 그녀보다 키가 컸다. “그게 언제가 될까?”

“지금이라도 내가 바실리스크를 어떻게 해치웠는지는 보여줄 수 있어.” 그녀는 으르렁거리며 주머니에서 지팡이를 꺼내 들었다. 하지만 그는 그저 씩 웃을 뿐이었다.

“오오,” 그가 말했다. “무서워라.”

“잘됐네,” 그녀가 되쏘았다. 그리고 지팡이를 쥔 주먹을 뻗어 그의 코를 가격했다.

별로 세게 주먹질을 한 것은 아니다. 아마 그의 코를 아프게 한 만큼 그녀의 손도 아팠을 것이다. 그는 고통스럽게 울부짖으며 비틀거렸다. 코에서 피가 줄줄 흘렀다. 그녀는 비명을 지르며 손을 감싸들고 싶은 욕구를 이 악물고 참았다.

“모비어스!” 그의 친구들이 외쳤다.

“다음번에는 그냥 얌전히 꺼져.” 그렇게 내뱉고, 해리엇은 그들을 밀치고 여자애에게 다가갔다. 그 여자애는 옆으로 쓰러져서 무슨 발작을 일으키고 있는 것 같았다. 눈은 뜨고 있었지만, 커다란, 공포에 질린 눈동자는 천장을 응시하고 있었고 호흡이 아주 빨랐다. 그녀가 가슴을 들썩이며 숨을 쉴 때마다 높고 가느다란 휘파람소리 같은 소리가 났다. 손가락이 짐승 발톱처럼 구부러진 상태로 뻣뻣하게 굳어 있었다. “이 여자애한테 무슨 짓을 한 거야?”

“아무 짓도 안 했어,” 두 친구 중 한 명이 말했다. 그는 이제 점점 겁에 질려가는 얼굴을 했다. “그건 아스테리아 그린그라스야—그녀는 원래 모든 것을 다 무서워해, 우린 그냥 좀 장난을 치고 있었을 뿐이야, 진짜야—”

“어디 한 번 너희한테도 장난이 어떤 건지 보여줄까,” 해리엇은 몹시 화가 나서 말했다. “그녀를 폼프리 부인에게 데려가는 걸 도와. 안 그러면 너희가 무슨 짓을 했는지 스네이프 교수에게 이를 테다.”

그 말에 두 사람은 적절히 공포를 느끼는 듯했다. 하지만 모비어스는 그저 입속으로 무어라 웅얼거리며 손수건을 꺼내 코를 틀어막았다. 해리엇은 아스테리아? 아스토리아? 이 여자애가 정말 걱정이 되기 시작해서, 남자애들 중 한 명에게 미리 뛰어가서 폼프리 부인에게 알리라고, 그래서 부인이 중간에서 그들을 만날 수 있도록 하라고 시켰다.

폼프리 부인은 병동에서 두 층 정도 위에 있는 복도에서 그들과 합류했다. 그녀는, 하필이면, 종이봉투를 쥐고 있었다. “여기, 그린그라스 양.” 그녀가 사무적인 태도로 말했다. 종이봉투를 열어 아스테리아인지 아스토리아인지 하는 여자애의 얼굴 위로 가져다 대면서. “이 안으로 숨을 쉬어요.”

아스테리아/토리아는 시키는 대로 했다. 처음에는 여전히 쌕쌕거리는 소리가 났지만, 점차 호흡이 안정되어 갔다. 그 사이 그녀는 힘없이 해리엇의 어깨 위로 기대고 있었다. (그녀도 해리엇보다 키가 컸다.)

“포터 양,” 폼프리 부인이 여전히 사무적인 말투로 말했다. “가서 맥고나걸 교수와 스네이프 교수를 불러오너라. 너희 세 사람,” 그녀가 남자애들을 향해 말할 때는 목소리가 좀 더 차가워졌다. “-은 나와 함께 가자.”

남자애들의 얼굴이 잿빛으로 변했다. 모비어스조차 피 묻은 손수건에 가리지 않은 얼굴이 창백해졌다. 그들은 의기소침하게 폼프리 부인의 뒤를 따랐다. 폼프리 부인은 아스테리아/토리아의 어깨를 감싸안고 부리나케 사라졌다.

그녀가 찾아갔을 때 맥고나걸 교수는 사무실에서 채점을 하고 있었다. “뭐라고?” 그녀가 사정을 설명하자, 맥고나걸 교수의 눈이 사납게 번쩍였다. “알았다. 고맙구나, 포터 양. 그들은 내가 처리하겠다.”

그녀는 작년에 해리엇과 론이 몸부림치는 버드나무에 차를 가져다 박았을 때만큼이나 화가 난 얼굴로 멀어져 갔다. 해리엇은 기분이 아주 조금 나아지는 것을 느꼈다. 저렇게 화가 난 맥고나걸 교수에게 혼이 나도 싼 사람이 있다면, 그 세 명의 깡패들일 것이다. 좀 더 가벼워진 발걸음으로 해리엇은 스네이프의 사무실을 향해 내려갔다.

하지만 딱 한 층을 더 내려갔을 때 그녀는 그의 목소리를 들었다. 반쯤 열린 문에서 새어나오는 목소리.

“…내일 한 번 더 복용하게.” 스네이프는 평소보다 혐오감이 강하게 느껴지는 목소리로 말하고 있었다. 해리엇은 그 목소리를 루핀 교수와 연관짓게 된 지 오래였다.

“그래, 물론이지.” 루핀의 목소리는 꽤 심각했다. “고맙네, 세베루스.”

문 가까이 가서 엿들으면 두 사람이 여름내 같이 제조하던 이 수수께끼의 마법약에 관해 더 알아낼 수 있으려나, 해리엇이 고민하던 참에, 스네이프가 문을 벌컥 밀어 열고 밖으로 성큼성큼 걸어나왔다—최소한 발걸음은 뗐다. 그녀를 보자마자, 그는 너무 급작스럽게 걸음을 멈춰서 부츠 밑바닥이 바닥에 찌익 긁히는 소리가 났다.

“여기서 뭘 하고 있지?” 그가 따져 물었다.

“폼프리 부인이 선생님을 찾아오라고 했어요,” 그녀는 말했다. 하마터면 엿보다가 들킬 뻔했다는 생각에 심장이 빠르게 뛰고 있었다. 그 뒤에서, 루핀 교수가 사무실 문을 열어둔 채 스네이프의 어깨 너머로 그녀를 내다보았다.

“아스테리아.” 해리엇이 말했다. “아니면 아스토리아인가요? 어쨌든, 그린그라스요. 남자애들 몇 명이 그 애를 괴롭히고 있었어요. 그녀는 일종의 발작을 일으켜서 지금 병동에 있어요—”

스네이프는 마저 걸음을 옮겨 복도로 나오면서, 루핀 교수가 놀란 얼굴을 하고 문가에 서 있는 것도 아랑곳하지 않고 문을 쾅 닫았다. 그는 아무 말 없이 걷기 시작했지만, 해리엇이 그를 따라가도 다른 곳으로 쫓아버리려고 하지는 않았다.

병동에 도착했을 때, 스네이프는 옷자락을 휘날리며 안으로 들어섰다. 하지만 그 안에는 폼프리 부인이 아스테리아/토리아를 검사하고 있을 뿐이었다.

“놈들은 어디 있습니까?” 스네이프가 캐물을 때의 목소리는 해리엇의 머리카락을 쭈뼛 서게 했다.

“맥고나걸 교수가 처벌하기 위해 데려가셨어요. 소란 만들지 마세요, 교수님.” 폼프리 부인이 날카롭게 덧붙였다. “그녀를 더 힘들게만 할 뿐이에요. 그녀는 이미 충분히 무서운 일을 겪었어요.”

아스테리아/토리아는 계속 부들부들 떨고 있었다. 그녀는 자기 발가락을 뚫어지게 쳐다보며 종이봉투 안에 대고 숨을 쉬는 중이었다. 진단 주문이 만들어내는 색색의 거미줄이 그녀의 주변에서 정신없이 반짝거리고 있었다. 심장박동을 알리는 금빛 줄은 특히나 미친 듯이 빠르게 움직였다.

“쉬려무나, 얘야.” 폼프리 부인의 말은 해리엇을 놀라게 했다. 그녀는 이제껏 폼프리 부인이 누군가를 얘야(dear)라고 다정하게 부르는 것을 들어본 적이 없었다. 폼프리 부인은 침대에서 물러나며 민트그린 색상의 커튼을 그 주위로 둘러쳤다. 방 안의 누구도 아스테리아/토리아를 보지 못하게 하려는 듯이.

“뭐라도 말을 하던가요?” 스네이프가 폼프리에게 물었다. 그녀는 고개를 저었다.

“어떻게 해도 대답을 끌어낼 수가 없었어요.” 폼프리가 말했다. “고개를 젓거나 끄덕이는 것조차요. 그 남학생들도 딱히 말을 제대로 한 건 아니지만—”

“몇 명이었죠?” 스네이프가 또 한 번 그 뼛속까지 얼릴 듯한 목소리로 물었다.

“세 명이요. 포터 양, 그들이 무슨 짓을 하는지 보았니?”

스네이프는 마치 그녀가 있다는 것을 깜박 잊고 있었던 것처럼 휙 돌아섰다. 갑작스러운 움직임에 그녀는 하마터면 펄쩍 뛰어오를 뻔했다.

“어—” 갑자기 질문을 받아서, 그리고 두 사람이 동시에 그녀에게 시선을 고정하는 바람에 당황해서 그녀는 머뭇거리며 입을 열었다. “저도 전부는 몰라요—제가 부엉이탑을 올라가고 있을 때, 뭔가를 펑 터트리는 소리를 들었어요. 종이봉투 같았는데—”

“그녀는 비상시에 호흡할 수 있게 늘 하나를 들고 다닌다. 그게 어디로 갔는지 이제 알겠네요.” 폼프리 부인은 스네이프를 향해 험악하게 덧붙였다. 스네이프는 불타는 것 같은 강렬한 눈으로 해리엇을 응시하고 있었다. 그만큼 강력한 무언가의 초점이 된다는 것이 어쩐지 불안할 정도였다. “그래서, 포터 양?”

“그다음에—아마 그녀는 편지를 부치려고 갔었나봐요. 그 애들이 뭔가 종이를 찢는 소리를 들었거든요. 그때 저는—그러니까—그들이 뱀이 어쩌고 떠드는 걸 들었는데, 그때 가서야 그게 진짜 뱀을 말하는 게 아니라는 걸 깨달았어요, 그건…”

보가트 수업 시간에 그녀의 뱃속에서 뜨겁게 꿈틀거렸던 감정이 되살아나는 것 같았다. 스네이프는 겉으로 드러나는 반응을 아무것도 보이지 않았다. 그는 그저 그녀를 가만히 응시하고 있을 뿐이었다. 하지만 폼프리의 눈은 그에게로 흘깃 향했다.

“어쨌든… 그때 저는 위에 도착했고… 그들을 봤어요. 저는 걔들이 그녀에게 무슨 짓을 한 거라고 생각했어요. 이상하게 숨을 쉬고 있었고—”

“과호흡증이 왔던 거지.” 폼프리 부인이 해리엇에게 설명했다. 그리고 스네이프에게 덧붙여 말했다. “어떤 주문이나 징크스, 저주의 흔적도 발견할 수 없었어요.”

“그리고 어떻게 되었지, 포터 양?” 스네이프는 여전히 아무 반응 없이 채근했다.

“그리고 저는 그들 중 한 사람의 코를 주먹으로 갈겨주었—” 해리엇은 아차 싶어 혀를 깨물었다. 하지만 스네이프도 폼프리도 그녀의 자백에 아무 반응을 보이지 않았다. 마치 정확히 그 순간에만 두 사람의 귀가 작동을 멈췄었던 것처럼.

“그들이 그녀에게 손을 대거나 어떤 마법이든 사용하는 걸 보지는 못했고?” 폼프리 부인의 물음에 해리엇은 고개를 흔들었다. “내 진단과 일치하네요.” 그녀는 스네이프에게 말했다. “그래도 당분간은 그녀를 병동에 머무르게 하고 싶어요.”

“그녀의 언니들에게 알리겠습니다.” 스네이프가 말했다.

그때 처음으로 해리엇은 그린그라스라는 성을 자신이 아는 사람과 연결할 수 있었다. 이 애가 다프네의 여동생일까? 그녀는 다프네 그린그라스의 모습을 떠올리려고 노력해 보았지만, 언제나 팬지보다 약간 뒤쪽에 서 있는 긴 금발의 여자애라는 것 말고는 딱히 아무것도 생각나지 않았다. 지난 2년, 이제 3년째에 접어드는 호그와트 생활 동안 그녀와 대화를 나눈 적이 한 번이라도 있었던가, 잘 기억이 나지 않았다.

“아스테리아—아스토리아인가요? 그 애는 괜찮을까요?” 해리엇이 물었다.

“아스테리아가 맞다.” 폼프리 부인이 말했다. “그리고, 그녀는 괜찮아질 거란다, 포터 양. 네가 여기서 더 할 일은 없구나. 그녀는 지금 휴식을 취해야 해.”

그녀의 말투는 딱딱했지만, 그렇게 말하면서 폼프리 부인은 해리엇의 어깨에 손을 얹었고, 그 손은 한동안 그곳에 머물렀다. 해리엇은 조용히 고개를 끄덕였다. 그녀가 돌아서고 나서야 폼프리 부인은 손을 내렸다.

그녀는 깊은 생각에 잠겨 병동을 떠났다.

 

* * * * *

다프네는 그녀가 낼 수 있는 최대한의 속도로 계단을 달려 올라갔다. 해질녘이라 횃불이 계단을 밝히고 있었다. 가능하다면 한꺼번에 계단 두 개씩이라도 뛰어넘었을 텐데, 그녀의 다리 길이에는 계단 턱이 아슬아슬하게 높았다.

“멀린의 이름으로, 다프.” 트레이시가 그녀의 뒤를 따라 뛰어오며 말했다. “좀 천천히 가지?”

다프네는 대답할 겨를이 없었다. 대답하려면 속도를 늦춰야 했으니까.

“지금은 괜찮다고,” 트레이시가 뒤에서 목소리를 높였다. 그녀는 다프네보다 키가 컸지만, 속도는 더 느렸다. 그야 그녀의 여동생이 아니니까. 이기적인 마음에 여동생을 홀로 남겨두어서, 어린애들의 잔인한 장난에 당해 눈물 흘리도록 한 것은 트레이시가 아니니까. “스네이프 교수님이 말씀하셨잖아—”

마침내 계단을 다 올라와, 다프네는 한층 더 속도를 냈다. 옆구리가 당기고 숨이 가빠왔다. 지난 몇 년간 이렇게 뛸 일이 없었다. 호그와트에 입학하기 한참 전에나 이렇게 달렸을까. 그녀와 아스테리아가 해변을 따라 달리기 시합을 하던 무렵에. 아스테리아의 다리가 더 길었기 때문에 언제나 아스테리아가 이겼더랬다. 그녀는 속도를 늦추지 않을 것이다. 트레이시의 말을 듣지 않을 것이다. 이번에는.

그녀는 온힘을 다해 병동의 문을 밀었다. 하지만 그 문은 고작해야 끼익, 소리를 내며 느릿느릿 안으로 열렸을 뿐이다.

다프네가 비틀거리며 병동에 들어섰을 때, 폼프리 부인이 사무실에서 나왔다. “그린그라스 양,” 그녀가 불렀다. “네 여동생은 저쪽 끝 침상에, 커튼 뒤에 있다.”

다프네는 그저 고개를 끄덕였다. 숨을 몰아쉬느라 감사의 말을 입 밖에 낼 수 없었다. 그녀가 침대를 향해 뛰어가기 전에, 트레이시가 뒤따라 들어와 그녀의 팔을 붙들었다.

“좀 진정해, 응?” 그녀가 나지막하게 말했다. 폼프리 부인은 다시 사무실로 들어가고 없었다. “네 잘못이 아니라고.”

“네가—이해할 거라고 생각하진 않아.” 다프네는 헉헉대며 내뱉고, 친구의 손을 뿌리쳤다.

“그리고 내 잘못도 아니야,” 트레이시가 말했다. 여전히 낮은 목소리였지만, 이제 약간 화가 난 듯했다. “네가 쓸데없이 죄책감을 느낀다는 이유로 나까지 책임감을 느끼게 하지 마—”

“가,” 다프네는 말했다. “우리 둘만 있게 해줘.”

트레이시는 그녀를 가만히 바라보았다. 평소에는 언제나 쿨하고 침착해 보이던 얼굴이, 성질난 듯 살짝 달아올라 있었다. 그리고 그녀는 휙 뒤로 돌아서 밖으로 걸어나갔다. 문을 쾅 닫고 싶은 듯 힘껏 당겨 닫으며. 하지만 병동의 문은 열릴 때와 마찬가지로 묵직하게 움직여 조용히 딸깍, 닫혔다.

다프네는 잠시 숨을 가다듬고 마음을 가라앉혔다. 눈물이 날 것 같은 기분을 멀찍이 밀어 넣었다. 트레이시가 뭐라고 하든 이것은 그녀의 잘못이었다. 그녀는 죄책감을 느껴야 마땅했다. 트레이시가 뭐라고 하든. 아스테리아는 그녀의 책임이었다. 그리고 그녀는, 그저 좀 재밌게 놀고 싶다는 이유로, 아스테리아를 떠났다. 아스테리아를 혼자 무방비 상태로 남겨두고 갔다.

그녀는 머리카락을 정돈하면서 마지막 침상을 향해 걸었다. 커튼을 열고 들어가자, 아스테리아가 고개를 들었다. 그녀의 색연필들이 침대에 어지러이 널려 있었다. 무릎 위에 올려놓은 작은 쟁반에 양피지 조각이 보였다.

“난 괜찮아,” 다프네가 무어라 말하기도 전에 그녀가 입을 열었다. “폼프리 부인이 그러시는데 나 제법 멀쩡하대.”

아스테리아는 자기 잠옷을 입고 있었다 (그 잠옷은 한때 그녀들의 어머니 것이었고, 그 다음엔 레토 것이었고, 다프네의 차례가 되었을 때는 아스테리아가 그 옷이 필요할 만큼 껑충 자라는 바람에 다프네를 건너뛰어 아스테리아의 것이 된 물건이었다). 그녀는 머리를 한쪽으로 땋아 내리고 있었다. 그저 평범하게 잠들기 전 같은 모습으로.

“그렇지만 부인은 너를 여기 잡아두셨지.” 다프네는 주먹을 꼭 쥐고 말했다.

“그냥 혹시나 해서래.” 웬일인지 아스테리아가 다프네보다 더 침착하게 행동하고 있었다. “내가 스스로 느끼기에도 꽤 멀쩡해. 여기는 조용해서 좋아.”

룸메이트들이 없어서, 라고 다프네는 머릿속에서 통역했다.

“전부 내 잘못이야.” 그녀는 말했다.

“아니 그렇지 않아.” 아스테리아가 그녀답지 않은 평정심을 유지하며 말했다. “잘못한 건 그 끔찍한 남자애들이야. 호그스미드에서 즐거웠어?”

다프네는 고개를 저었다. 즐겁지 않았던 건 아니었다—정말 즐거웠다, 지금껏 겪어보지 못한 즐거움이었다. 그녀와 트레이시 둘이서, 팬지가 없는 곳에서, 아무도 그들을 주목하지 않는 곳에서, 그저 군중 속에 섞인 두 사람만이 함께 한 아침—하지만 그녀는 그 얘기를 하고 싶지 않았다.

“너를 혼자 둬서는 안 되는 거였어. 내가 이기적으로 굴었어—”

“3학년들은 모두 나갔는걸,” 아스테리아가 말했다. “이기적인 게 아니야. 만약 내가—만약 내가 이렇지만 않았어도—” 그녀는 그리고 있던 그림을 향해 시선을 내렸다. 아스테리아답지 않은 침착함이 흔들리고 있었다. “언니가 날 그렇게 걱정할 필요는 없었을 텐데.”

“나는 네 언니야.” 다프네가 말했다. “나는 걱정할 수밖에 없어, 네가 멀쩡하든 힘이 펄펄 솟든 상관없이. 너는 내 책임이야, 아스터. 내가 기꺼이 맡은 책임이지.” 그녀는 침대에 앉으면서 덧붙였다.

“하지만 언니가 나 때문에 뭘 못 하게 되면 난 너무—너무 비참해.” 아스테리아가 말했다. 눈물이 살짝 맺히면서 그녀의 눈이 반짝 빛났다. “나 때문에 오늘 언니의 하루가 망가졌는데, 이제 앞으로는 나 때문에 호그스미드도 안 갈 생각이잖아—”

“오, 아스터.” 다프네는 무슨 말을 해야 할지 몰라서 그냥 동생의 이름만 읊조렸다. 이것이 그들의 문제였다. 호그와트에 와서 아스테리아는 다프네와 함께 있으면 있는 대로, 함께 있지 못하면 못하는 대로 불편함을 느낄 뿐이었다. 같이 있든, 따로 있든 다프네는 그녀를 편안하게 해줄 수가 없었다. 두 자매는 서로를 지나치게 사랑해서, 어떻게든 비참하고 끔찍한 죄책감을 느끼게 되어 있었다.

“뭘 그리고 있니?” 그녀는 그림을 똑바로 볼 수 있게 몸을 돌려 앉으며 물었다. “분홍색과 노란색 장미?”

“감사와 우정의 표시로,” 아스테리아가 수줍게 말했다. 초록색 색연필을 만지작거리며.

“누구 다른 사람을 주려고?” 다프네는 놀라움을 금할 수 없었다.

아스테리아는 여전히 부끄러워하며 어깨를 으쓱였다. 그리고 전문가적인 솜씨로 녹색 이파리를 칠해 넣었다.

그 순간 다프네는 이해할 수 있을 것 같았다. “아스터, 혹시 그 남자애들이 괴롭힐 때 누가 널 도와줬니?”

아스테리아는 고개를 끄덕였다. 눈물과는 다른 무언가로 인해 그녀의 눈이 빛났다. 한순간, 나쁜 생각이라는 것을 알고 부끄러움을 느끼면서도, 다프네는 질투를 느꼈고 상심했다. 아스테리아를 지키는 것은 그녀의 일이었다—그리고 그녀는 자리를 비우는 바람에 그 일을 제대로 하지 못했다. 그녀는 남아서 의무를 다했어야 했다. 자신이 아니라면 대체 누가 아스테리아를 지켜준단 말인가?

아스테리아는 다른 누군가를 찾아냈다. 사랑하는 언니가 그녀를 버리고 갔으니, 그녀도 더 나은 수호자를 찾아낼 권리가 있을 것이다.

“누구였어, 아스터?”

아스테리아는 그저 얼굴을 붉히고 꽃병의 그림자를 그리기 시작했다. 빛이 동쪽에서 비쳐 들어오는 듯이 보이도록. “중요하지 않아,” 그녀는 중얼거렸다. 그리고 희미하게 웃으며 눈을 들어 올렸다. “언니가 오늘 즐거운 시간을 보냈다면 기뻐. 나에게도 나쁘지 않은 하루였어, 정말로. 그러니 그렇게 슬픈 얼굴 하지 않아도 돼, 다피.”

 

* * * * *

“여기,” 론이 말했다. “우리가 들고 올 수 있는 만큼 가져왔어.”

무지갯빛 사탕과 과자가 소나기처럼 쏟아져 내렸다. 눈부신 색의 향연이었다—사파이어, 터키색, 아쿠아마린, 버터스카치, 호박색, 에메랄드, 각도에 따라 색이 변하는 연녹색, 딸기색, 그리고 자수정 같은 보라색까지—모양도 별, 앵무조개, 원형, 소용돌이 모양으로 다양한 간식거리들이 해리엇의 무릎을 뒤덮었다. 론과 허마이니가 기숙사 휴게실로 돌아온 것은 해가 뉘엿뉘엿 넘어가고, 램프와 난로에 불이 들어올 때쯤이었다. 두 사람의 얼굴은 추위로 발갛게 달아올라 있었지만, 그 얼굴에는 인생 최고의 오후를 보낸 것 같은 표정이 떠올라 있었다.  
“고마워,” 해리엇은 은색과 붉은색 물방울무늬가 들어간 검은색으로 포장된 꾸러미를 집어들었다. 그 위에는 붉은색과 은색으로 굵직하게 ‘후추깨비(Pepper Imps)’라고 쓰여 있었다. “호그스미드는 어떤 곳이야? 어디 어디 갔었어?”

얘기를 들어보니 거기 있는 가게들은 다 가본 것 같았다. 마법 장비를 파는 더비시 앤 뱅스는 론과 지니가 생일선물로 사준 스니코스코프 같은 것들을 잔뜩 팔았고; 종코의 장난용품점(Zonko’s Joke Shop)은 똥폭탄, 이빨 달린 원반, 그리고 프레드와 조지로 가득 차 있는 듯했고; 세빗자루 주점(Three Broomsticks)에서는 뜨끈뜨끈한 김이 올라오는 버터맥주를 마셨고, 그리고—

“우체국에, 해리! 부엉이가 이백 마리쯤, 선반을 가득 메우고 있고, 얼마나 빨리 우편을 보내고 싶으냐에 따라서 전부 다른 색깔로 표시가 되어 있는데—”

“허니듀크가 새로운 퍼지를 출시해서, 공짜로 샘플을 나눠주고 있었어. 그것도 약간 가져왔어, 여기—”

“우린 오거(ogre)를 본 줄 알았어, 세 빗자루 주점에는 온갖 종류의 사람들이—”

“너한테 버터맥주를 가져다줄 수 있다면 좋았을걸, 한 모금 마시면 몸이 엄청 따뜻해져—”

“너는 그동안 뭐하고 있었어?” 허마이니가 흥분에서 염려로 기어를 바꿔 넣으며 물었다. “과제를 했어?”

“난 위험에 처한 아가씨(damsel in distress)를 구출했지.” 해리엇은 가볍게 대꾸하면서 퍼지를 한 조각 뜯어냈다. 론이 말하는 ‘약간’은 조그만 바윗덩어리 정도의 크기였다. 퍼지는 굉장히 말랑말랑해서, 혀에 닿자마자 녹아버리는 느낌이었다. 초콜릿 크림과 캐러멜 맛이 났다.

“그건 벌써 예전에 해치운 과업이잖아.” 론이 말했다. “지난 겨울에, 지니를 구했을 때. 아가씨 구출을 재활용할 수는 없어, 해리.”

“이번 아가씨는 저번이랑 전혀 다른 아가씨였다네.”

그녀가 세 명의 그리핀도르 남학생과 아스테리아 그린그라스에 관해 이야기를 끝낸 다음, 론과 허마이니는 한동안 입을 살짝 벌리고 그녀를 응시하며 앉아 있었다. 그러더니 두 사람은 서로를 마주 보았다. 마치 동시에 같은 생각을 떠올리고, 상대방도 똑같은 생각을 하고 있다는 것을 확인하려는 행동 같았다. 두 사람이 그러는 걸 보았을 때, 해리엇은 뭔가 마음에 들지 않는 찌르르한 느낌을 받았다—그 느낌은, 서로 다른 여러 가지 이유로, 별로 달갑지 않았다.

“그러니 나 혼자서도 충분히 시간을 때울 수 있었어, 걱정해줘서 고마워.” 그녀는 짐짓 우쭐한 체 콧대를 높이며 덧붙였다. 그리고 천상의 맛을 간직한 퍼지를 한 조각 더 입에 물었다.

론은 고개를 절레절레 흔들었다. “이번엔 부엉이탑 천장에서 그리핀도르의 칼이 떨어져서 네 머리를 치진 않았고? 그 칼도 별거 아니네, 대단한 기회를 놓쳤잖아.”

“오, 꺼져.” 해리엇은 후추깨비를 그에게 던졌다.

“난 진지해!” 그는 해리엇의 공격을 막으려다가 자기 코를 치고 나서 말했다. “우리가 널 잠깐 혼자 남겨뒀다고 해서 당장 구출할 만한 여자애를 찾아나설 건 없었잖아—”

“슬슬 내려가야겠다,” 허마이니가 목소리를 살짝 높이며 말했다. “안 그러면 만찬의 시작을 놓치게 될 거야.”

해리엇은 산처럼 쌓인 간식들을 쓸어담아 계단을 뛰어올랐다. 그것들을 크룩섕크가 손대지 못하게 트렁크에 잘 보관해놓고, 그녀는 다시 휴게실로 내려왔다. 론과 허마이니는 초상화 구멍 근처에 나란히 서 있었다. 두 사람이 거의 팔꿈치가 닿을 만큼 가까이 서 있는 모습을 보고, 해리엇은 어쩐지 뱃속이 조여드는 감정을 느꼈지만 무시했다. 그녀는 미소를 띠고 두 사람과 함께 초상화 구멍을 지나 계단을 향했다.

할로윈을 맞아 대연회장은 셀 수 없이 많은 호박들로 장식되어 있었다. 안에 촛불이 든 호박 머리들 중 일부는 테이블을 향해 음흉하게 웃었고, 일부는 허공을 향해 얼굴을 찌푸리고 있었다. 불빛이 눈구멍과 입구멍 사이로 흔들리며, 마치 그 머리들이 정말로 눈을 깜박이고 숨을 쉬는 것 같이 보이게 만들었다. 번개가 치고 있는 천장의 하늘 근처에는 박쥐들이 날아다녔다. 살짝 꼬인 주황색 테이프들이 물뱀처럼 축축 늘어져서 허공을 이리저리 가로질렀다. 대부분의 학생과 선생님들이 이미 자리에 앉아 있었고, 연회장 안은 그들이 만들어내는 소음으로 시끌거렸다. 해리엇은 슬리데린 테이블을 살피며 아스테리아나 다프네로 추정되는 여자아이의 모습을 찾으려고 해보았지만, 둘 중 누구도 찾을 수 없었다. 스네이프는 교수석에 앉아 있었다. 그는 이번에도 홀로 대화에 참여하지 않고 있었다. 그는 허공을 응시하며, 무심히 잔을 기울이고 있었다. 해리엇은 그가 무슨 생각을 하고 있을지 궁금했다.

음식은 역시 맛있었다. 오늘은 코스 요리였다. 전채 요리로는 다양한 종류의 진한 수프와 조그만 새고기 파이가 나왔고, 메인 요리는 통째로 구운 칠면조에 야생쌀, 감자, 각종 채소와 고구마가 곁들여졌다. 디저트는 눈이 돌아갈 만큼 화려하게 나와서, 요즘 들어 설탕 섭취량에 까다로워진 허마이니조차 두 접시를 먹을 정도였다. 호그와트 유령들은 벽을 뚫고 나갔다 들어왔다 하거나 테이블 위를 떠다니며 여흥을 제공했다. 호박불과 색테이프 장식들은 유령들을 피해 길을 내주었다. 목이 덜 잘린 닉은 자신의 깔끔하지 못했던 참수형 장면을 재현해서 전교생의 박수를 받았다. 그때는 슬리데린 학생들까지 즐거워하는 듯했다.

훌륭한 만찬이었다. 해리엇은 그날 하루 동안 느꼈던 복잡다단한 기분을 잊어버리지는 못했지만, 그래도 그 모든 것들을 좀 더 담담히 받아들일 수 있게 되었다. 만찬이 끝나고 그녀와 론, 허마이니는 다른 그리핀도르 학생들과 함께 기숙사로 향했다. 배가 불러 다들 졸음에 겨운 상태였다. 하지만 그들이 뚱뚱한 숙녀가 있는 복도 초입에 다다랐을 때, 그 복도는 웅성대는 학생들로 가득했다.

“무슨 일이지?” 해리엇과 허마이니는 론에게 물었다. 그가 다른 두 사람보다 상황을 더 잘 볼 수 있었으니까.

“잘 모르겠어.” 론은 까치발을 들고 목을 쭉 빼고 앞을 살피면서 대답했다. “왠지 모르겠지만 아무도 안에 들어가지를 않네.”

“좀 지나갈게,” 퍼시가 말했다. 그는 복도 빼곡히 멈춰선 학생들 틈을 최선을 다해 파고들고 있었다. “왜 여기가 이렇게 막혀 있지? 너희들 모두 한꺼번에 암호를 잊어버린 건 아닐 테지—잠시, 좀 비켜줄래, 나는 학생회장이야—”

그리고 고요함이 내려앉았다. 침묵은 맨 앞에서부터 시작해 은은하지만 소름끼치는 물결처럼 뒤쪽으로 퍼져나왔다. 해리엇은 그날 들어 두 번째로 머리카락이 쭈뼛 서는 기분을 느꼈다. 처음과는 전혀 다른 종류의 두려움이었지만.

“누가 가서 덤블도어 교수님을 불러와,” 퍼시가 갑자기 날카로운 목소리로 말했다. 그때의 목소리는 평소의 거만한 범생이보다 훨씬 어른스럽게 들렸다. “서둘러.”

허마이니가 해리엇의 손에 손가락을 감아왔다. 그들 주변으로 사람들은 론처럼 행동하고 있었다. 다들 까치발을 하고 무리의 앞쪽을 보려고 했다.

군중의 뒤편에서 갑자기 와글와글 떠드는 소리가 들려왔다. 덤블도어 교수가 도착해서 인파를 헤치고 들어오는 중이었다. 그리핀도르 학생들은 이리저리 피하고 서로를 밀면서 덤블도어가 지나갈 길을 만들었다. 해리엇은 그가 지나가는 틈을 타 그 뒤로 끼어들었다. 앞으로 가서 무슨 일이 일어났는지 보고 싶었다. 허마이니는 그녀의 손을 꼭 붙잡고 있었고, 론이 팔꿈치를 사용해 두 사람 뒤로 단단히 따라붙었다.

“오—” 허마이니가 숨을 날카롭게 들이켰다. 해리엇의 손을 잡고 있지 않았던 쪽의 손이 해리엇의 팔을 붙들었다.

뚱뚱한 숙녀의 초상화는 갈기갈기 찢어져 있었다. 누군가 칼로 난도질한 것처럼. 길게 찢어진 캔버스 조각들이 떨어져 나와 바닥에 흩어진 상태였다. 군데군데 액자 뒤쪽까지 칼이 푹 박혀 들어갔던 자국도 보였다.

덤블도어는 그 광경을 보자마자 몸을 돌렸다. 그가 만약 해리엇, 허마이니, 론 세 사람이 자기 뒤에 딱 붙어 서 있는 것을 보았다면, 아무 반응도 하지 않았다. 그는 군중 뒤쪽에 막 나타난 선생님들을 바라보고 있었다. 맥고나걸, 루핀, 그리고 스네이프 교수였다. 마치 무슨 귀소본능에 이끌린 것처럼, 스네이프의 눈은 곧장 해리엇을 찾았다. 그의 눈은 맑은 밤하늘 호숫가에 비치는 달빛처럼 반짝였다. 그녀의 상상력이 또 멋대로 지어내는 것인지 몰라도, 그의 얼굴은 평소보다 더 창백하고 이상해 보였다.

“그녀가 어디 있는지 찾아야 합니다.” 교수들이 다가오기 무섭게 덤블도어가 말했다. “맥고나걸 교수, 지금 바로 필치 씨를 찾아서, 성 안의 그림들을 샅샅이 뒤져서 뚱뚱한 숙녀가 어디 있는지 수색해 달라고 하세요.”

“쉽지 않을걸요!” 불쾌한 목소리가 낄낄대고 웃었다.

피브스가 잔뜩 신이 난 얼굴로 군중들의 머리 위로 둥둥 떠다니고 있었다. 사람들의 난리법석이나 곤경을 목격할 때면 그는 언제나 신난 얼굴을 했다.

“무슨 뜻이지, 피브스?” 덤블도어가 그를 지그시 쳐다보며 차분하게 되물었다. 피브스의 얼굴을 환하게 밝히고 있던 미소가 조금 희미해졌다. 그는 다른 사람들을 놀리고 괴롭히는 것처럼 덤블도어를 조롱할 만큼 대담하지는 않았다. 대신 그는, 조롱만큼이나 참고 들어주기 힘들게 끈적끈적한 아첨꾼의 목소리를 내기 시작했다.

“부끄러운 게지요, 교장 각하. 남들 눈에 띄고 싶어 하지 않는답니다. 아주 끔찍하게 엉망진창이 되었거든요. 5층 복도의 풍경화 한복판을 달려가는 모습을 보았습죠. 나무 뒤로 숨어가면서요. 아주 엉엉 울고 있더만요.” 그는 행복한 얼굴로 말했다. “불쌍하게도,” 그가 덧붙였지만, 아무도 진심이라고 믿지 않았다.

“누가 이런 짓을 했는지, 그녀가 말했나?” 덤블도어가 조용히 물었다.

“오, 그러믄요, 교장 수령님.” 피브스가 커다란 폭탄을 끌어안고 있는 사람의 분위기를 팍팍 풍기며 대답했다. “그렇죠, 그녀가 들여보내 주지 않아서 그는 몹시 화가 났답니다.” 그는 공중제비를 넘고는 자기 다리 사이로 머리를 들이밀어 덤블도어를 향해 환하게 웃었다. “성깔이 제법이던데요, 그 시리우스 블랙이라는 작자는.”

 

* * * * *

세베루스는 그가 가진 의지력을 총동원해서야 간신히 소녀를 움켜잡고 복도에서 끌어내거나 하는 극단적인 반응을 하지 않을 수 있었다. 덤블도어가 “가만 있게, 세베루스” 라고 말한 뒤에도 긴장의 끈을 놓을 수 없었다. 미네르바는 그리핀도르 학생들을 인도해 가는 중이었고, 루핀은 뚱뚱한 숙녀 수색을 돕겠다고 떠났다.

아이들과 다른 교수들이 자리를 뜬 직후 덤블도어가 그를 바라보았다. 그 얼굴에는 우려 비슷한 것이 떠올라 있었다. 그제야 세베루스는 자신이 매우 얕고 빠르게 숨을 쉬고 있다는 사실을 깨달았다. 온몸이 긴장으로 진동하며, 벌써부터 근육이 욱신거리는 느낌이 왔다.

“세베루스, 지금은 자네가 맑은 정신으로 생각해줄 필요가 있네.” 덤블도어가 침착하게 계산된 목소리로 말했다. 마치 고층빌딩 옥상 난간에 서 있는 사람에게 말을 거는 듯한 말투였다.

“저는 지금 아주, 아주 맑은 정신입니다, 교장선생님.” 세베루스는 속삭였다. 그것은 절대적 진실이었다. 그의 정신은 유리처럼 맑고 밝았다. 거의 눈부실 만큼 하얀 빛으로 가득했다. 그러나 그 가장자리는 어두웠다. 빛에 가려서, 주변부가 아니고서는 잘 보이지 않는 깊고 깊은 어둠.

덤블도어는 한순간 거의 놀란 듯한 얼굴을 하고 그를 응시했다. 그리고 목적을 가진 자의 단호한 얼굴, 이의를 허용하지 않는 강인함이 돌아왔다. “우리의 과제는 시리우스 블랙이 어디로 갔는지를 알아내는 것일세, 세베루스. 그가 아직 성 안에 있는지 확인하는 것이지. 오직 그것뿐이네. 내 말 알아듣겠나?”

세베루스는 덤블도어를 향해 시선을 돌렸다. 이제 그의 호흡은 느리고 깊었다. 마치 높은 절벽 위에서 깊고 깊은 물 속으로 뛰어들기 직전의 사람처럼. 너무 높아서 아래쪽 물이 보이지 않는, 물이 있기는 한지도 확실하지 않은, 절벽 위에 선 것 같았다.

“시리우스 블랙을 찾는 것 이상의 일을 하지 않겠다고 약속해주게, 세베루스.” 덤블도어의 어조는 이제 명령을 담고 있었다.

“약속합니다, 교장선생님.” 대답을 길게 끈 끝에 그가 말했다. 진심이었다.

왜냐하면 그의 머릿속에서, 블랙을 찾는 순간까지 그가 저지를 모든 일은 ‘찾는 것’에 속하기 때문이다.

그는 몸을 돌려 성큼성큼 걸었다. 찾다 보면 어딘가에서는 루핀과 마주칠 것이다. 그때 그와 늑대인간 사이에서 오갈 대화는, 길지는 않을지 몰라도, 아주 유익할 것이다.

* * * * *

“그가 대체 어떻게 들어온 거지?” 복도를 지나가는 이들은 한 사람도 빠짐없이 전부 묻고 있는 듯했다. “어떻게?”

아마 여러 가지 방법 중 하나를 썼겠지. 리무스의 양심이 말했다. 외눈박이 마녀상, 몸부림치는 버드나무, 허니듀크의 지하실로 이어지는 통로—만약 그가 아즈카반을 탈출할 만큼 교활하다면, 아무도 눈치채지 못하는 사이 사탕가게 안에 잠입하는 것쯤이야 쉬울 것이다.

여름방학 중에 리무스는 필치의 사무실에 들어가 지도를 찾아보았다. 하지만 벌써 누군가 가져가고 없었다. 하지만 학교의 누구도 그 지도가 어떤 물건인지 알아내진 못했을 것이다. 알아냈다면 분명 누군가에게 알리고 반납했겠지.

 _안 그랬을 수도 있고_ , 양심이 차갑게 말했다. _너를 봐._

그는 눈을 감았다. 주변의 복도가 어두워서 다행이었다. 멀찍이서 와글대는 아이들의 목소리가, 바닷가에서 들리는 파도소리처럼 귓가에 메아리쳤다.

그는 다시 눈을 뜨고, 계단을 오르기 시작했다.

스네이프는 그가 뚱뚱한 숙녀를 찾아 헤매고 있을 때 나타났다.

그는 고양이의 그림자처럼 조용히 움직였다. 리무스는 피브스가 언급한 복도의 풍경화 액자들을 조사하는 중이었는데, 다음 순간 고개를 돌려보니 그림자의 가장자리가 스네이프로 변해 있었다. 그가 너무 빨리, 사납게 접근해오는 바람에 리무스는 반사적으로 그에게 주문을 날릴 뻔했다—하지만 그 직후 누구인지 깨닫고, 그 잠깐의 어리석음 때문에 (어리석었다고 깨달은 것은 나중 일이지만) 그는 입에 맴돌던 주문을 삼켰다.

스네이프가 그의 목젖을 움켜쥐고 벽으로 밀쳤다. 기도가 막혔다. 리무스는 팔꿈치로 그의 배를 가격했다, 세게. 스네이프는 신음을 내뱉었지만, 리무스가 기대한 대로 몸을 숙이지는 않았다. 대신 그는 리무스의 관자놀이를 가격함으로써 보복했다. 리무스는 비틀거리다 과거 어느 호그와트 교장의 흉상에 부딪혔다.

리무스는 스네이프의 배를 향해 지팡이를 휘둘러, 금빛 불꽃 소나기를 쏘아 보냈다. 스네이프는 몸을 훌쩍 날려 피하며 무언 방패 마법으로 주문을 튕겨냈다. 고양이과 맹수의 움직임이었다. 숨을 몰아쉬며, 리무스는 흉상에 몸을 지탱해 똑바로 섰다. 스네이프도 숨을 몰아쉬고 있었다. 광인 같은 모습이었다. 눈이 기이할 정도로 크게 뜨여 있었다. 그 얼굴에 떠오른 감정에, 리무스의 피부 위로 위험 경보가 달려내려 갔다.

“나는 진작부터 알고 있었지,” 스네이프가 속삭였다. 쉰 듯한 목소리가 채찍처럼 날카로웠다. 스네이프의 번쩍이는 눈을 보더니, 리무스 안의 늑대가 털을 곤두세우고 오직 그 자신의 귀에만 들리는 길고 날카로운 으르렁거림을 뱉어냈다. “네가 그를 돕고 있는 거야. 그를 안으로 들이고, 만찬이 언제인지, 복도가 언제쯤 비어있을지 알려주었겠지—만약 그가 그리핀도르 기숙사 안에 들어가는 데 성공했다면, 제대로 마법을 익히지도 못한 어린애들이 자기들끼리 기숙사에 돌아갔을 때 그가 기다리고 있었을 테고—”

그는 한 마디 한 마디 내뱉으면서 한 걸음씩 가까이 다가왔다. 지팡이를 너무 꽉 쥐고 있어서, 그 손이 덜덜 떨렸다. 그의 온몸이 떨리고 있었다. 근육이 긴장했기 때문이라고 리무스는 추측했다. 마치 당장 리무스의 머리를 어깨와 분리해 버리지 않는 것만으로도 스네이프의 자제력이 극한까지 발휘되고 있다는 듯. 그의 눈은 한시도 리무스의 얼굴을 떠나지 않았다. 그리고 그 번쩍이는 광기도 그의 눈을 떠나지 않았다.

“시리우스 블랙은 내 도움을 일절 받지 않고 이 학교에 잠입했네,” 리무스가 낮은 목소리로 말했다. 그동안 그의 양심은 _거짓말쟁이, 거짓말쟁이, 거짓말쟁이_ , 하고 속삭였다.

“거짓말,” 그의 마음을 읽은 것처럼 스네이프가 악 다문 잇새로 되뇌었다. “네가 정말로 이쪽을 도울 생각이 있었다면, 진작에 그를 잡을 수 있는 방법을 불었을 거야. 네놈들 둘이 무슨 사이였는지 내가 몰랐을 거라고 생각하지 마—내가 알버스만큼 어리석게 사람을 믿을 거라고 여기지 않는 게 좋을 거다—”

반응하지 마, 리무스는 자신을 다잡았다. 그의 안에서 무언가, 너무 오랫동안 홀로 남겨져, 나서지 못했던 무언가가, 비틀리다 못해 갈기갈기 찢어지는 것을 느끼며. 반응해선 안 돼—

“내가 시리우스 블랙과 어떤 방식으로든 접촉한 것은 제임스와 릴리가 살아있을 때가 마지막이었네,” 리무스가 말했다. 자신을 제어하기 위해 목소리를 나지막하게 유지하면서.

스네이프의 얼굴에 찰나의 번갯불처럼 감정이 떠올랐다 사라졌다. 리무스는 그 감정의 폭발을 미처 예측하지 못했고, 그 결과 날아온 주문을 하마터면 막아내지 못할 뻔했다. 방사선 촬영 같은 느낌의 그 짧은 주문의 빛 사이로, 그는 눈을 가늘게 뜨고 스네이프의 얼굴을 살폈다. 스네이프는 리무스의 시선을 느끼지도 못하는 듯했다. 그는 마침내 자제력을 잃고 스스로 의식도 하지 못하는 새 주문을 날려버린 것 같았다. 그의 얼굴은 오랜 습관이 재발한 후 그것을 인지하지도 못하는 사람처럼 보였다.

스네이프는 이제 거의 팔 뻗으면 닿을 거리에 있었다. 리무스는 그가 더 가까이 오기를 원치 않았다. 만월이 가까워지고 있었고, 그의 피부 안쪽에서 늑대가 튀어나오고 싶어 안달을 했다. 그리고 그의 본능은 늑대가 원하는 대로 하라고 외쳐댔다—“세베루스, _제발_ 더 이상 다가오지 말게—”

“레질리먼스,” 스네이프가 나지막하게 내뱉었다. 마지막 한 걸음을 더 내딛어 리무스의 사적 공간을 침범하면서.

마음을 읽는 주문, 리무스는 떠올렸다. 전에 들어본 적은 있었지만, 그것을 상대로 방어하는 방법은 알지 못했다. 스네이프가 진실을 알게 될 참이었다. 시리우스에 관한 진실, 진정한 진실을, 하나도 빠짐없이. 그 순간 리무스의 일부는 안도감에 휩싸여 털썩 무릎을 꿇고 싶었다. 만약 스네이프가 그의 비밀을 강제로 알아낸다면, 그렇다면 마침내 그의 비밀은 알려질 것이고, 그러면 모든 게 끝날 테니—

하지만 아무 일도 일어나지 않았다.

리무스는 눈을 깜박였다. 스네이프가 더 가까이 몸을 숙였다. 사납고도 혼란스러운 얼굴로. 그러더니 학창시절부터 널리 알려졌던 유려한 솜씨로 욕설을 주워섬겼다. 그리고 마치 리무스의 목을 찌르고 싶다는 듯이 지팡이를 들어올렸다.

“세베루스,” 리무스가 쉰 목소리로 말했다. “5일 후면 만월이네.”

스네이프는 얼어붙었다. 빨라진 숨소리가 그에게도 들려올 정도였다. 그러고는 스네이프가 다시 눈을 가늘게 뜨며 이를 드러냈다. 리무스는 손바닥 위에서 지팡이를 굴리며, 기다렸다…

그때, 복도 저편에서, 아거스 필치의 씨근거리는 숨소리와 절뚝대는 발소리가 들려왔다.

스네이프도 그 소리를 들었다. 다시 한 번 욕설을 내뱉으며, 그는 몸을 뒤로 물렸다. 마지막으로 불타는 듯한, 반쯤 미친, 순수한 증오의 눈길을 리무스에게 보내고, 그는 소리없이 사라졌다.

필치가 절름거리며 이쪽 복도에 모습을 드러냈다. 혼잣말을 중얼거리고 있었다. 그의 늘어진 목살이 가볍게 떨렸다. 리무스는 자기 안의 어딘가에서 미소를 찾아내려고 애써 보았지만, 찾을 수가 없었다. 스네이프의 독심술 마법은 실패했을지 몰라도, 그 순간 그는 확실히 리무스에게서 무언가를 끄집어냈다. 그의 안에 숨겨져 있던 것을 만천하에 드러내 보였다. 다시 미소를 되찾으려면 몇 분 정도로는 안 될 것이다.

하지만 결국은 찾아낼 것이다. 그는 언제나 다시 찾아왔으니까.

그 외에는 달리 할 수 있는 일이 없었다.

* * * * *

새벽 세 시와 네 시 사이에 세베루스는 대연회장 안으로 조용히 스며들었다. 오직 실패했다는 한마디를 보고하기 위해.

천장은 어두웠고 검은 구름으로 뒤덮여 있었다. 수백 개의 촛대가 공중을 떠다니며 바닥에 줄지어 펼쳐진 침낭들을 비추었다. 덤블도어는 보고를 받고 싶어 할 것이다. 하지만 세베루스는 그를 찾지도, 다른 동료 교수들을 찾지도 않았다.

그는 나란히 놓인 침낭들 사이를 돌아다니며 소녀를 찾았다.

그녀는 그레인저 옆에 누워 있었다. 두 사람은 겉으로 보기엔 자고 있는 듯했다. 하지만 근처에서 덤블도어의 목소리가 조용히, “세베루스,” 라고 불렀을 때, 그는 소녀의 눈꺼풀이 떨리는 것을 보았다.

그녀가 대화를 엿듣지 못하도록—깨어있다면 분명 엿들으려 할 테니—몸을 돌려 소녀에게서 멀어지기 전에, 덤블도어가 그의 곁으로 다가왔다.

“뭘 좀 찾았나?” 덤블도어가 물었다.

“아니요.” 세베루스는 말했다. _아무것도, 아무것도, 어디 있는 거야, 어딜 간 거야_ “천문탑, 지하 던전, 부엉이탑, 그리핀도르 기숙사—그 짧은 시간 안에 그가 갔을 만한 곳은 다 뒤졌습니다. 시간상 도저히 가볼 수 없었을 만한 곳까지도—전부 수색했지만, 흔적조차 없었어요.” _없어 사라져 어디로 간 거냐_

“그렇군,” 덤블도어가 중얼거렸다. “아직 주변을 맴돌고 있을 거라고는 기대하지 않았네.”

거들먹거리기 좋아하는 위즐리가 침낭들 사이를 돌아다니고 있었다. 안 자고 떠드는 사람들을 나무라는 것 같았다. 덤블도어는 그쪽을 향해 시선을 던지고 있었지만, 정말로 위즐리를 지켜보는 것 같지는 않았다.

“그가 어떻게 들어왔는지 가설이라도 갖고 계십니까?” 세베루스가 낮은 목소리로 물었다. 그가 진짜로 하려고 하는 말은, 이번에는 뭐라고 변명하실 겁니까? 였다.

“여러 개 있지,” 덤블도어는 여전히 퍼시 위즐리 근방을 바라보고 있었다. “하나같이 가능성이 희박하지만.”

세베루스는 덤블도어가 자신의 말을 듣지 않으리라는 것을 알고 있었다—그들은 이미 학기 시작 전에 이 주제로 대화를 나누었으니까. 그리고 그때나 지금이나 덤블도어의 견해는 똑같을 것이다—하지만 그는 상관하지 않았다, 빌어먹을, 어쨌든 말할 것이다. “그가 혼자 힘으로 여기까지 들어왔다고는 믿기 힘들군요.”

덤블도어가 날카로운 눈길을 그에게 돌렸다. 그가 무슨 말을 하고 싶은지, 무슨 말을 하려는지 대번에 이해한 것이 분명했다. 세베루스는 몸을 움츠리지 않고 그의 시선을 받아냈다.

“저는 이미 우려를 표한 바 있습니다. 당신이 그를 임용했을 때—”

“나는 이 성의 그 누구도 블랙의 침입을 돕지 않았으리라고 믿네.” 덤블도어가 너무 확고한 말투로 말해서, 세베루스는 자신이 무슨 말을 하든 소용없으리라는 것을 깨달았다. 그가 언제나 생각했던 대로, 그들이 처음으로 논쟁했을 때와 마찬가지로…

_“당신은 그를 믿는다고 하시지만—학창시절 자기 *친구들*이 무슨 짓을 하고 싶어 하든 간에 한 번도 나서서 말린 적 없는 사람이, 막상 이렇게 중요한 시점에, 갑자기 *자신의 신념에 따라 행동할 것*이라고 생각하시는 겁니까?”_

_“리무스는 힘든 삶을 살아왔네, 세베루스. 편견과 차별로 점철된 삶을. 그는 사람들이 자신을 좋아해 주기를 너무도 강하게 소망한 나머지, 과거에는, 그래, 그로 인해 판단력이 흐려진 적도 있었지. 하지만 그렇다고 해서 그가 어둠에 넘어갔다는 뜻은 아니네. 그는 해리엇이 죽기를 원하지 않아…”_

그리고 지금 덤블도어가 돌아서 멀어져 가는 모습을 보면서, 잠든 척하는 소녀가 씰룩거리는 얼굴을 보면서, 세베루스는 생각했다. 당신의 그 소중한 신뢰가, 이번에도 다시 한 번 잘못된 사람을 향한 것으로 밝혀진다면, 어떻게 하실 겁니까…

하지만 그 생각은 견딜 수가 없었다. 그의 울퉁불퉁 모난 마음속에서도, 그 결과는 지나치게 참혹했다.

 

 

 


	26. 26장. 암담하고 위로할 길 없는 절망 (Grim and Comfortless Despair)

 

 

시리우스 블랙이 뚱뚱한 숙녀 초상화를 공격한 날 이후로, 해리엇은 스누플즈에게 먹이를 주기가 점점 더 힘들어졌다. 스네이프 교수는 다시 작년의 습관이 도져서, 그녀가 혼자 돌아다니는 것을 발견할 때마다 으르렁대기 시작했다. 스네이프는 떠돌이 개에게 먹이를 주는 것을 찬성할 사람이 아니었다. 그는 아마 그 개가 시리우스 블랙이 변장한 모습이라든지 뭐 그 비슷한 말도 안 되는 의심이나 해댈 것이다. 맥고나걸 교수도, 해리엇이 퀴디치 연습을 할 때마다 후치 부인이 동석하도록 조처했다. 그들의 팀은 이제 날이 어두워질 때까지 연습을 해야 했기 때문이다. 11월이 성난 드래곤처럼 내려앉으며 밤이 길어지고 있었다. 그녀를 지켜보는 눈이 너무 많았고, 가뜩이나 짧아진 오후를 수업과 퀴디치가 다 잡아먹고 있어서, 혼자 몰래 빠져나가는 것은 불가능에 가까웠다.

그녀는 바깥에 개가 먹을 음식을 좀 놔둬 달라고 해그리드에게 편지를 쓸까도 해봤지만, 그 얘기를 꺼내자마자 스누플즈가 너무 심하게 불안해하는 바람에 그러지 않기로 했다. 그러고 나서 그녀는 개가 원치 않는 것 같다는 이유로 사리에 맞는 일을 하지 않기로 한 것에 좀 바보가 된 기분을 느껴야 했다.

해리엇은 걱정거리가 아주 많이—평소보다 열여섯 개쯤 더—있었다. 하지만 퀴디치 첫 시합이 눈앞으로 다가와서, 그것이 다른 모든 것에 우선하게 되었다. 그녀가 그러고 싶지 않아도 올리버가 그렇게 만들었다. 그러던 어느 날, 시합이 고작 이틀 앞으로 다가왔을 때, 울분과 비통에 잠긴 우드가 매우 좋지 않은 소식을 전해왔다.

“우리의 이번 시합 상대는 슬리데린이 아니야.” 올리버가 격분한 얼굴로 말했다. “플린트가 방금 와서 얘기하고 갔어. 우린 그 대신 후플푸프를 상대해야 해.”

“왜?” 누구랄 것도 없이 팀 전체가 물었다.

“플린트는 자기 수색꾼의 팔 부상이 아직 낫지 않았다는 핑계를 댔지만,” 우드는 비분강개하며 말을 이었다. “그들은 그저 이 날씨에 시합을 하고 싶지 않을 뿐이야—확률이 좋지 않다고 생각한 거지.”

“말포이는 꾀병을 부리고 있는 거야,” 해리엇은 잘난 척하는 말포이의 재수없는 얼굴을 떠올리고 화가 나서 말했다. “그 팔은 지극히 멀쩡해.”

“나도 알아,” 우드가 원통한 얼굴로 대꾸했다. “하지만 증거가 없으니 어쩔 수 없어. 그러니 우리에겐 중대한 문제가 생겼어. 이것도 아마 슬리데린이 노린 것이겠지만. 이제까지 연습에서 우리는 슬리데린 팀의 술수에 어떻게 대응할 것인가를 중점적으로 고려했지. 그런데 정작 시합에서는 후플푸프 팀을 상대해야 하게 생겼고, 그들은 또 완전히 다른 스타일이란 말이야. 후플푸프 팀 주장, 세드릭 디고리는—”

안젤리나, 케이티, 알리샤가 동시에 키득거렸다. 그리고 셋이서 기대감 어린 얼굴로 해리엇을 바라보았다. 그녀가 그저 눈만 깜박이고 있자, 옆에서 팔꿈치로 그녀를 슬그머니 찔렀다.

“왜 있잖아,” 알리샤가 말했다. “후플푸프 수색꾼—아주 잘생긴 애.”

“ _아주아주_ 잘생겼지—그리고 키도 커,” 케이티가 말했다.

“강하고 과묵한 타입,” 안젤리나가 말했다. 그리고 세 사람은 또 한 번 다 같이 키득거렸다. 그때는 해리엇도 같이 키득거렸다. 그녀들이 말하는 게 누구인지 알지는 못했지만, 올리버는 물론—팀의 다른 남자애들의 얼굴이 꽤 우스웠기 때문이다.

“녀석이 과묵한 건 단어 두 개를 이어 붙일 만큼 똑똑하지 못하기 때문이야,” 프레드가 짜증스럽게 말했다.

“우우,” 해리엇이 말했다. “누군가 쪼오끔 질투하는 것처럼 들리는걸.” 그러자 안젤리나, 케이티, 알리샤는 더 요란스럽게 킥킥거리며, 해리엇까지 포함해 서로를 쿡쿡 찔러댔다. 프레드는 분개한 얼굴로 입을 쩍 벌리고 그녀들을 노려보았다.

시합 전날, 바람은 태풍 수준으로 발전했고 빗줄기가 성벽과 창문을 때리기 시작했다. 날씨가 너무 흐려서 성 안에 횃불을 추가로 밝혀야 했다. 모두 수업시간에 두꺼운 망토를 두르고 다녔다. 위즐리 부인은 해리엇에게 털실로 짠 녹색 레그워머를 한 켤레 보내주셨다. 그녀는 스타킹 위로 그것을 신고 다녔다.

슬리데린 팀은 다들 득의양양해 있었지만, 말포이가 그중에서도 제일 심했다.

“아, 내 팔만 좀 괜찮았어도!” 창틀이 덜컥거리고 그 사이로 몰아쳐 들어온 바람이 휘파람소리 같은 소리를 자아내는 동안, 말포이는 과장되게 한숨을 쉬었다. 팬지 파킨슨은 그의 다치지 않은 쪽 팔에 딱 달라붙어서는, 연회장 건너편에 있는 해리엇에게 조소를 보냈다.

세드릭 디고리가 누구인지는 지니가 알려주었다. 케이티 말이 맞았다. 그는 굉장히 키가 컸다. 나란히 서면 해리엇의 머리 꼭대기는 그의 가슴께에나 간신히 닿을 것 같았다. 보통 때 같았으면 그것이 그녀에게 이점으로 작용했을 것이다. 더 작다는 것은 더 빠르다는 뜻이었으니까. 하지만 숲속의 나뭇가지들을 우지끈 부러뜨릴 만큼 강풍이 불어닥치는 상황이라면, 디고리가 채찍 같은 빗속을 유쾌하게 날아다니는 동안 그녀는 필시 나뭇가지처럼 날아가 퀴디치 경기장 관중석에 부딪히기나 할 것이다.

올리버는 수업시간 중간중간에 그녀를 붙들고 이런저런 조언들을 퍼붓기 시작했다. 세 번째로 그에게 붙들렸을 때는, 그가 너무 오래 얘기하는 바람에 그녀는 어둠의 마법 방어술 수업에 10분이나 늦고 말았다. 그것을 깨닫자마자 그녀는 작별인사조차 하지 않고 내달렸다. 뒤에서 올리버는 계속해서 소리쳤다. “디고리는 방향 전환이 아주 빨라, 해리엇, 그러니 너는 원을 그리며 날아서 그가 방향 감각을 잃도록—”

그녀는 교실 문 밖에 미끄러지듯 멈춰서, 숨 한 번 고르고, 문을 벌컥 열었다. “루핀 교수님, 죄송해요, 전—”

하지만 그녀를 맞이하러 뒤로 돌아선 것은 루핀 교수가 아니었다. 스네이프였다.

“마침내 우리와 함께하기로 결심해주어서 정말 기쁘기 한량없구나, 포터 양.” 그의 얼굴은 또 다시 그 창백하고 이상한 표정을 짓고 있었다. 눈이 번들거렸다. “앉아라,” 그가 으르렁대며 교실 제일 앞줄에 있는 책상을 향해 지팡이를 휘둘렀다. 맨 앞줄은 텅텅 비어 있었다. (사실, 교실 앞쪽 두 줄이 완전히 비어 있었다. 필시 아무도 스네이프가 서 있는 교탁 근처에 앉고 싶지 않았으리라.)

그가 이를 슬쩍 드러내고 노려보고 있으니, 그 자리에 앉기 싫다든지 루핀 교수는 어디 갔냐는 말은 차마 꺼낼 수 없었다. 그녀는 가능한 한 조용히 맨 앞자리로 가서 앉았다. 그 자리에 앉으니 상당히 무방비 상태로 고립된 느낌이 들었다.

“포터 양이 마침내 도착하기 전까지,” 스네이프는 말을 끊으며 해리엇에게 흉포한 눈길을 보냈다. 그녀는 양피지와 깃펜을 꺼내다 말고 얼어붙었다. “내가 말하고 있었듯이—루핀 교수는 이제까지 너희가 무엇을 배웠는지 아무런 기록을 남겨놓지 않았다—”

“죄송하지만, 선생님, 저희는 이제까지 보가트, 레드캡, 캇파와 그라인딜로에 관해 공부했어요.” 허마이니가 재빨리 말했다. “오늘 진도 나가야 할 부분은—”

“조용히,” 스네이프의 목소리는 너무나 맹수의 으르렁거림과 비슷하게 들려서, 허마이니는 전선을 뽑아버린 오디오처럼 입을 합 다물었다. “나는 질문을 하고 있었던 게 아니라, 루핀 교수의 체계적이지 못한 교수법에 대해 논평하고 있었을 뿐이다.”

“그분은 우리가 겪어본 것 중에 최고의 어둠의 마법 방어술 교수예요,” 딘 토마스가 대담하게 대꾸했다. 다른 학생들도 웅성대며 동의를 표했다. 스네이프의 얼굴에 위험한 기색이 스쳤다. 해리엇은 티나지 않게 책 뒤에 숨으려고 애를 썼다.

“쉽게들 만족하는구나. 루핀은 너희에게 충분히 머리를 쓰도록 요구하지 않고 있다. 레드캡과 그라인딜로라면, 내가 보기엔 1학년도 쉽게 제압할 수 있어야 할 것들이다. 오늘 우리는—”

그는 해리엇의 손에서 책을 휙 낚아챘다. 엄폐물을 빼앗긴 해리엇은 화들짝 놀라 고개를 들었다. 스네이프는 그녀의 책상 위로 책을 쾅 내려놓더니, 손가락으로 차례를 훑었다. 그리고 다시 쾅, 거친 손길로 책 뒤쪽을 펼쳤다. 거기까지 진도를 나갔을 리가 없다는 걸 알면서.

“늑대인간을 다룬다.” 그의 눈은 그 어느 때보다 더 위협적으로 번쩍였다.

“하지만, 선생님,” 허마이니는 도저히 자신을 제어할 수가 없다는 듯 입을 열었다. 해리엇은 눈을 질끈 감았다. “저희는 아직 늑대인간을 배울 때가 아닌데요. 지금 진도는 힝키펑크를 공부할 차례예요—”

“그레인저 양,” 스네이프의 목소리는 해리엇의 피부를 따갑게 했다. “이 수업을 대신해야 하는 것은 네가 아니라 나일 텐데. 그리고 나는 너희 모두에게 지금 394쪽을 펴라고 말하고 있다.” 그의 날카로운 눈이 교실을 한 번 휩쓸었다. “지금 당장!”

해리엇은 감히 다른 아이들이 어쩌는지를 보려고 고개를 돌리지는 못했다. 하지만 부루퉁한 속삭임들은 그녀의 귀까지 들려왔다. 스네이프는 그녀의 책을 다시 그녀에게 휙 밀어 보냈다. 벌써 394쪽이 펼쳐져 있었다.

그녀는 그 페이지에 실려 있는, 반인반수의 모습을 그린 목판화를 내려다보았다. 그 모습은 별로 늑대처럼 보이지도 않았다. 눈은 희번덕거렸고, 주둥이는 이빨을 다 드러내고 있었으며, 그 아래로 침이 뚝뚝 떨어졌다. 사실 그 그림은 광기에 사로잡혀 날뛰는 괴물처럼 보였다.

마법세계는 확실히 섬뜩한 그림들을 좋아하는 것 같다.

“너희 중 누가 늑대인간과 보통 늑대의 차이점을 말할 수 있지?” 스네이프가 요구했다. 평상시 수업시간에 그는 책상 사이를 어슬렁거리고 돌아다니며 모두를 불안에 떨게 만들었지만, 이번에는 교실 앞의, 해리엇 바로 옆자리를 고수하고 있었다. 그가 사납게 신경을 곤두세우고 있는 것이 거의 진동처럼 해리엇에게 전해졌다.

해리엇의 머릿속에서, 연기처럼 가느다란 의심 한 줄기가 희미하게 피어올랐다. 혹시 그녀가 수업에 늦는 동안, 스네이프는 시리우스 블랙이 어디 갑옷 세트 뒤에라도 숨어있다가 뛰쳐나와 인적없는 복도에서 그녀를 살해했으면 어쩌나 생각하고 있었던 건 아닐까?

해리엇은 조심스럽게 그의 얼굴을 올려다보았다. 그 얼굴은 시체처럼 창백했다. 그의 움푹 파인 눈에는 그림자가 짙게 깔렸고, 그의 얼굴은 좀 더 딱딱하게 각이 져 보였다. 친숙하지만 당장 무어라 말할 수 없는 냄새가 그 주변에 내려앉아 있었다… 이건… 담배 연기?

그녀는 주춤했다. 스네이프가 담배를 피운다는 것은 스네이프가 그녀의 엄마를 (혹은 누구든, 정말로) 좋아한다는 것과 비슷하게 놀라웠다. 그것은 그에게 그들이 모르는 다른 삶, 어른의 삶이 있다는 것을 깨닫게 해주었다.

“설마,” 그가 말하고 있었다. 그의 눈은 해리엇이 아니라 다른 학생들을 보고 있었다. “루핀 교수가 그런 간단한 지식조차 너희에게 알려주지 않았다고 말할 셈은—”

“말씀드렸잖아요,” 파르바티가 말했다. “저희는 아직 늑대인간까지 진도를 나가지 않았어요. 아직—”

“정숙,” 스네이프가 너무 사납게 내뱉어서, 새로운 침묵이 교실 안을 자욱하게 메웠다. “늑대인간을 만나도 어떻게 알아볼지 모르는 3학년들이 있을 거라고는 생각도 못했다—”

정말 이렇게 생겼다면 한눈에 알 수 있겠는데, 목판화를 내려다보며 해리엇은 생각했다. 이게 예술적 허용이 아니라면 말이지만.

“선생님,” 그때 허마이니가 입을 열었고, 해리엇은 끙, 하고 탄식을 내뱉을 뻔했다. “늑대인간이 보통 늑대와 다른 점은 여러 가지 있습니다. 늑대인간의 주둥이는—”

“네가 시키지도 않았는데 말을 한 것이 벌써 세 번째다, 그레인저 양.” 스네이프는 조만간 닥쳐올 고난을 암시하는 목소리로 말했다. “참아줄 수 없는 잘난척쟁이인 벌로 그리핀도르에서 5점 감점이다.”

해리엇은 눈을 부릅뜨고 그를 노려보았다. 분노에 찬 말대꾸가 목구멍까지 차올랐다—하지만 그 순간 론이 먼저 폭발했다. “당신이 질문했고 그녀가 답을 알고 있잖아요! 답을 듣고 싶은 게 아니라면 애초에 질문을 왜 해요?”

해리엇은 손에 얼굴을 묻었다. 스네이프가 드디어 그녀의 책상 옆을 떠났다. 그는 거의 움직이는 소리를 들을 수 없을 만큼 느리고 조용히 론에게 다가가고 있었다.

“징계다, 위즐리.” 그는 부드럽고 아주 위험한 목소리로 말했다. “그리고 네가 한 번만 더 내가 수업하는 방식에 대해 이래라 저래라 한다면, 너는 그것을 아주, 많이, 후회하게 될 거다.”

남은 수업시간 내내 아무도 감히 목소리를 내지 못했다. 그들은 모두 교과서에 실린 늑대인간에 관한 설명을 요약해서 노트 필기를 했고, 그동안 스네이프는 해리엇의 책상 앞에서 들썩거리고 있었다. 그렇게밖에 표현할 수가 없었다. 그는 그녀의 책상 양쪽으로 아주 짧은 거리를 반복해서 왔다 갔다 했다. 그리고 그녀의 책상을 한 뼘도 채 벗어나기 전에 홱 몸을 돌렸다. 그때마다 공기가 부르르 떨리는 것만 같았다.

수업 끝나는 종이 울리고 나서도, 그는 그들을 바로 내보내주지 않고 으르렁거렸다. “너희 모두 과제로 에세이를 하나씩 쓴다. 늑대인간을 판별하는 방법과 늑대인간을 죽일 수 있는 방법에 관해, 양피지 두루마리 두 개 분량으로 써서 월요일 아침까지 나에게 제출하도록. 위즐리, 징계를 언제로 할지 정해야 하니 너는 남아라.”

허마이니가 해리엇의 책상으로 다가왔다. 두 사람은 함께 교실을 나서며, 다른 아이들보다 조금 뒤처져 걸었다. 모두들 한데 뭉쳐 스네이프를 욕하느라 와글거리며 앞서 걸어가고 있었다.

“오늘 선생님 기분이 진짜 끔찍한 것 같았지, 안 그래?” 허마이니가 말했다. 스네이프가 그녀를 참아줄 수 없는 잘난척쟁이라고 불렀을 때 그녀가 어떻게 반응했을지, 지금 해리엇으로서는 알 수가 없었다. 그녀는 대체로 평상시와 비슷해 보였다. 좀 창백하고 피곤해 보이는 것만 빼면. 하지만 요즘 그녀는 항상 그랬다.

해리엇은 입을 열었다. “내 생각에 그는 아마 걱정을 한—” 까지 말했을 때, 론이 분기탱천해서 그들과 합류했고, 그녀는 입을 다물었다.

“저 _개자식_ 이 나에게 뭘 시켰는지 알아?” 그가 소리쳤다.

“론!” 허마이니가 나무라는 어조로 속삭였다.

“그는 나보고 병동의 요강을 전부 닦으라고 했어—마법을 쓰지 않고!” 그는 주먹을 불끈 쥐고 화를 억누르지 못해 부들부들 떨었다. “차라리 블랙이 스네이프의 사무실에 숨어들었다면 좋았을걸! 그라면 우리 대신 저 자식을 끝장내줄 수 있었을 텐데!”

 

* * * * *

토요일 아침, 지평선 너머로 날이 밝는 것은 그 자체로 격렬한 투쟁이었을 것이다. 폭우가 미친 듯이 쏟아져서 창밖으로는 아무것도 보이지 않았다. 세베루스는 플린트가 꼼수를 써서 시합을 미루기로 한 결정에 간섭하지 않았다—사실 그는 플린트의 결정을 전폭 지지했다—하지만 동시에 그는 그리핀도르가 빌어먹을 순교자 흉내 좀 그만둬주기를 바랐다. 오늘 대타로 시합하는 상대가 후플푸프인 것도 당연했다. 래번클로는, 그의 슬리데린과 마찬가지로, 최소한의 분별력이 있었다.

“이 날씨에 앞이나 제대로 보일지 모르겠는데요?” 루핀이 미네르바에게 말하는 것이 들렸다. 그들은 막 현관을 연 참이었다. 강풍이 그들의 손에서 문을 낚아채 도로 쾅 닫으려고 들었다. 그 바람에 스프라우트의 모자가 날아갔고, 플리트윅은 엉덩방아를 찧었다.

“얼어 죽지나 않으면 좋겠네요,” 스프라우트가 말했다. 그녀는 플리트윅이 몸을 일으키는 것을 도우면서 얼음장 같은 물웅덩이에서 모자를 건져내고 있었다.

세베루스도 그렇게 생각했다. 이 정도 풍속이라면 바깥의 체감기온은 영하로 떨어질 것이 분명했다. 만약 소녀가 저체온증이라도 걸려온다면, 그는 올리버 우드를 살해할 용의도 있었다.

아이에게서 눈을 뗄 수 없지만 않았더라도, 그는 지하 던전에 머물렀을 것이다. 지금 얼어붙을 듯한 폭풍우가 휘몰아치는 비참하고 음산한 바깥 날씨와 비교하자면, 지하 던전은 프랑스 남부 해안가만큼 건조하고 따뜻했다. 그럼에도 그의 슬리데린 학생들 대부분이 바깥으로 향하고 있었다. 기숙사 간 경쟁에 눈이 먼 나머지, 이렇게 더러운 날씨에도 굳이 그리핀도르의 패배를 기원하기 위해서.

그는 다프네 그린그라스를 지나쳤다. 그녀는 비를 막기 위해 방수 로브의 후드를 올려 쓰고 있었다. 그녀는 여동생을 붙들고 애원하는 중이었다. “아스터, 제발 그냥 안에 있어. 밖은 너무 춥고 비도 오는데, 애초에 관심도 없는 퀴디치 시합을…”

“가고 싶지 않으면 언니는 오지 않아도 돼.” 아스테리아 그린그라스가 커다란 우산을 낑낑대고 들고 가면서 말했다. “나는 괜히 이상하게 가보고 싶은 기분이 들 뿐이야—전에는 한 번도 퀴디치 시합을 본 적이 없잖아…”

“시합은 끔찍하게 지루해, 아스터… 그리고 이 지독한, 우박 같은 빗줄기 속에서는 어차피 아무것도 보이지 않을 거야…”

아스테리아 그린그라스는 아마도 그녀의 새로운 영웅을 관찰하기 위해 나가려는 듯했다. 릴리의 딸이 그녀를 괴롭히던 남자아이의 얼굴을 후려갈긴 뒤로, 아스테리아는… 사실 그다지 변한 것은 없었다. 여전히 그녀는 롱바텀을 상대적으로 드래곤 슬레이어처럼 보이게 할 만큼 소심했다. 그녀는 아직도 세베루스가 그녀의 가마솥 반경 10피트 안쪽에 들어설 때마다 공포로 새하얗게 질린 얼굴을 해보였다. 지난 목요일에 미네르바는, 아스테리아와 같은 책상에 앉아 있는 학생에게 질문을 해버림으로써 아스테리아가 또 한 차례 경기를 일으키는 데 일조했다. 폼프리 부인은 그와 미네르바 두 사람에게 “좀 덜 무서워져” 보라고 조언했다.

교수진보다 해리엇 포터에게 아스테리아의 복지를 맡기는 게 어쩌면 더 현명한 선택일지도 모른다. 세 차례나 볼드모트를 격퇴하고 그의 거대한 애완 뱀까지 죽일 수 있었던 그녀라면, 분명 아스테리아 그린그라스의 수줍음이라는 넘어설 수 없는 장애물 또한 어떻게든 극복할 수 있을 것이다.

그 일이 있고 난 후, 그는 줄곧 그 상황을 곱씹고 있는 자신을 발견했다. 릴리 역시, 슬리데린 학생 한 명을 위해서 같은 그리핀도르 학생들에게 맞서곤 했다. 자신의 친구인 슬리데린 한 명을 위해서. 그 슬리데린이 더 이상 친구가 아니게 된 이후로는, 그녀도 더는 그리핀도르 동급생들을 말리려 들지 않았다.

릴리가 자신이 아닌 다른 슬리데린 학생을 보호하려고 했던 적이 있는지, 그는 떠올려 보려고 노력했다. 그런 기억은 없었다. 그것은 그에게 아무 문제도 되지 않았다. 아마도 당시의 그라면, 그녀가 다른 슬리데린 학생들에게 신경 썼다면 오히려 화가 났을지도 모른다. 그는 그녀가 그 자신만을 돌아봐주기를 원했으니까. 그녀가 다른 슬리데린들을 신경 쓰지 않았다는 사실은 지금도 아무렇지 않았다. 그러나 그녀의 딸은 그렇게 했다. 아스테리아 그린그라스가 그녀에게 뭐라고? 아이는 그린그라스의 이름조차 제대로 알지 못했다.

그는 이제까지 소녀가 릴리를 닮았다는 생각을 진심으로 해본 적이 없었다. 물론 눈은 똑같았다. 그 눈이 전하는 감정은 전혀 다를지라도, 모양과 색깔만은 완벽하게 동일했다. 하지만 그가 느낀 닮은 점은 그 지점에서 끝났다. 이번이, 그가 아는 한 처음으로, 소녀가 릴리의 딸이라는 것을 그저 말이 아닌 행동으로도 느낄 수 있었던 경우였다… 하지만 동시에, 그 행위는 전혀 다르기도 했다. 아스테리아 그린그라스는 소녀의 친구가 아니었다. 같은 상황에서 릴리는 소녀와 똑같이 행동했을 수도 있고, 그러지 않았을 수도 있었다.

그녀가 어떻게 행동했을지는 이제 영영 알 수 없다.

이제 그와 아스테리아 그린그라스는, 소녀가 퀴디치 경기장을 빙글빙글 도는 것을 지켜보겠다고, 얼음장 같은 비바람을 뚫고 가고 있었다.

방수마법을 사용했는데도, 교수석에 도착했을 즈음에는 머리부터 발끝까지 흠뻑 젖어버렸다. 그의 눈에 또렷이 보이는 거라곤 하얗게 흩어지는 자신의 입김뿐이었다. 관중석은 거센 빗소리와 아마도 학생들의 고함소리일 것으로 추정되는 소음으로 웅웅거렸다. 빗소리가 너무 요란해서, 학생들 개개인의 목소리는 들리지도 않았다.

앞쪽에는 리 조던이 빗물을 줄줄 흘리며 앉아 있었다. 미네르바가 그의 옆자리에 앉으러 올라오다가 물에 젖은 바닥에 미끄러질 뻔했다. 세베루스는 평소보다 더 앞쪽에 앉아 있었다. 폭풍우가 흩뿌려대는 물방울이 들이치는 자리였지만, 그래도 저 아래, 물난리가 난 퀴디치 경기장 구석의 소녀를 관찰하기 위해서는 어쩔 수 없는 선택이었다. 진홍색과 노란색의 흐릿한 형체만이 간신히 어른어른 비쳐 보였다. 그 혼자만 아무것도 제대로 볼 수 없는 것도 아니었다. “지금 시작한 건가요?” 조던이 미네르바에게 물었다. 그리고 메가폰에 대고 말했다. “이제 시작입니다! 그런 듯… 그리핀도르, 그리핀도르 같은데, 쿼플을 잡았습니다—”

진홍색 형체 중 하나가 다른 진홍색 무리에서 떨어져 나왔다. 안간힘을 쓰며 빗줄기를 뚫고 위쪽으로 올라가, 경기장 전체를 내려다볼 수 있는 위치에서 멈췄다. 시합이 진행되는 동안, 그는 그 형체에서 눈을 떼지 않았다.

* * * * *

번개가 대기를 갈랐다. 그 번쩍이는 빛은 눈이 부실 정도였고, 너무 가까이서 내리쳐서 곧장 뒤따르는 천둥소리에 귀가 먹먹했다. 해리엇이 깜짝 놀라 몸을 틀자 그녀의 빗자루는 순식간에 몇 피트쯤 아래로 내려갔다. 바람이 그녀를 흔들어 왼쪽으로 밀어 보냈다. 감각이 사라진 손이 젖은 손잡이에서 미끄러지는 바람에, 그녀는 빗자루 위에서 약간 뒤로 미끄러졌다.

“해리!” 우드가 고통스럽게 울부짖었다. “해리! 뒤를 봐!”

홱 돌아본 그녀는 디고리가 반대쪽 끝을 향해 경기장을 쏜살같이 가로지르는 것을 목격했다. 해리엇은 아무 생각도 하지 않았다. 그녀는 님부스를 180도로 돌려 그의 뒤를 쫓았다. 빗자루에 몸을 납작하게 붙이고 속도를 냈다. 얼굴에 빗방울이 사정없이 날아들었다. 바람은 그녀를 다른 방향으로 날려 보내려고 기를 쓰는 듯했다.

“제발 좀!” 그녀는 애원했다. 따갑게 날아드는 빗방울에 몸을 움츠리면서도, 빗자루를 다그쳐 앞으로 나아가게 했다. “더 빨리!”

너무, 너무 추웠다… 더 멀리 날아갈수록, 빗속을 뚫고 속력을 높일수록, 더 추워지는 것 같았다… 바람 소리가 너무 매서워서, 경기장 전체의 소음은 이상하게 텅 빈 침묵의 장막 뒤로 사라지고 있었다. 주위가 어두워졌다. 다시 한 번 번개가 하늘을 가로질렀다…

그때, 멀리서부터 조금씩 가까워지는 듯이, 비명이 시작되었다. 처음에는 가느다란 실 한 가닥처럼, 그러더니 점점 부풀어, 마침내…

그녀는 스니치에서 눈을 돌리고, 디고리에게서 눈을 뗐다. 그리고 비로소 디멘터를 보았다.

허공에 나부끼는, 폭풍우 치는 하늘보다 한 단계 더 검은색. 썩어가는 망토가 그 뒤로 펄럭였다—그 움직임은 기이했다. 새와도, 박쥐와도, 물속을 헤엄치는 물뱀과도 다른 움직임. 한 번도 본 적이 없는 움직임으로—퀴디치 관중석을 가리며, 골대를 에워싸며, 저 위에서, 저 아래에서, 그들이 다가왔다…

그들이 가까이 날아드는 동안, 비명을 지르던 목소리는 이윽고 알아들을 수 있는 말이 되었다.

 _—_ _”해리엇은 안 돼, 해리엇은 절대 안 돼—”_

 _—_ _”비켜라, 멍청한 계집. 지금 당장 비켜 서—”_

 _—_ _”날 죽여, 차라리 날 죽여—”_

모든 것이 새까맸다. 해리엇은 너무 춥고 무서워서 움직일 수가 없었다. 생각조차 할 수 없었다.

 _—_ _”해리엇은 안 돼! 제발, 제발 자비를—”_

그리고 다시 비명. 이미 그녀가 아주 잘 알고 있는 비명소리. 이번에는 그와 함께 높고 차가운 웃음소리가 들렸다. 그리고 번쩍이는 녹색 빛, 그리고

암전.

 

* * * * *

“땅이 부드러워서 다행이었지.”

“난 그녀가 틀림없이 죽었다고 생각했어.”

“안경도 부러지지 않았네…”

세베루스는 눈을 감고 있었지만, 아이들의 속삭임을 들을 수 있었다. 그들은 그가 여기 있다는 것을 몰랐다. 그는 병동의 침대를 하나씩 갈라놓는 어두운 칸막이 뒤쪽에 숨어 있었다. 나중에, 정신을 좀 차리고 나면, 그는 이 행동이 얼마나 소아성애자 스토커스러운 짓이었는지를 반추할 수 있을 것이다. 지금 당장 그는 호흡을 제어하는 것조차 힘들었다. 거칠게 숨을 쉴 수는 없었다. 바깥의 학생들에게 들릴 테니.

소녀가 빗자루에서 미끄러지던 모습, 힘없이 축 늘어져, 허공에서 떨어져내리던—

아이들이 한꺼번에 헉 숨을 들이켰다. “해리!” 위즐리 쌍둥이 중 한 사람이 말했다. 그 목소리는 끔찍하게 무서운 일을 겪고 나서 평소처럼 행동하려고 애쓰는 사람처럼 들렸다. “기분이 어때?”

소녀는 당장 대답하지 않았다. 그녀가 마침내 입을 열었을 때, 그 목소리는 잔뜩 쉬었고 약간 떨리고 있었다. “뭐가… 어떻게 된 거야?”

“네가 떨어졌어,” 위즐리 쌍둥이 중 한쪽이 답했다—아까와 같은 쪽인지 다른 쪽인지, 두 사람을 구분할 수는 없었다. 세베루스가 거기에 신경 쓸 겨를이 있다 하더라도. “그것도 아마—거의—50피트쯤?”

“우린 네가 죽은 줄 알았어,” 스피넷이 떨리는 목소리로 덧붙였다.

누군가 꺽꺽대는 소리를 냈다—아마도 그레인저겠지.

소녀는 다시 말이 없었다. 둘러선 아이들이 부스럭대는 소리가 들렸다. 무슨 말을 해야 하는지 갈피를 잡지 못하겠다는 듯이.

“그럼… 경기는 어떻게 됐어?” 소녀가 천천히 물었다. 그 목소리는, 최소한 세베루스의 귀에는, 정말로 경기 결과가 궁금해서라기보다 그냥 물어봐야 할 것 같아서 물어보는 것처럼 들렸다. 하지만 아무도 대답을 하지 않자, 소녀는 좀 더 감정을 담아서 다시 한 번 물었다. “우리가 진 거야?”

“디고리가 스니치를 잡았어,” 위즐리 쌍둥이 중 한 쪽이 말했다. “네가 떨어진 직후에. 그는 무슨 일이 있었는지 알지 못했어…”

그 쌍둥이가 계속해서 뭐라고 떠들었다. 하지만 세베루스는 한 귀로 흘렸다. 빗줄기 속으로 디멘터 무리가 스며들던 광경, 소녀가 제 빗자루에서 미끄러져 내리던 순간, 덤블도어가 경기장으로 뛰어 내려가 그녀의 추락을 늦추던 모습, 아이가 부드럽게 잔디 위로 내려앉던 순간, 조금의 움직임조차 없던 그 모습—모든 것이 꼬리에 꼬리를 물고 머릿속에서 되풀이되고 있었다. 끊임없이 재생되는 서늘한 공포, 쏟아지는 빗줄기가 그의 피부를 통과해 몸속을 두들기는 듯한 느낌.

폼프리 부인이 부산스럽게 그가 숨어 있는 구석을 지나쳐 가더니, 아이들을 쫓아내기 시작했다. 다시 자기 사무실로 돌아가는 길에 그녀는 그가 있는 쪽을 흘긋 바라보았지만, 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 그리고 사무실의 문을 반쯤 지그려 놓았다.

“괜찮아?” 그레인저가 덜덜 떨리는 목소리로 물었다. 병동에 남은 것은 두 사람뿐인 듯했다.

“괜찮아.” 그녀는 조금도 괜찮게 들리지 않았다.

그레인저는 한순간 조용했다. “끔찍한 것들이지, 디멘터.” 이윽고 나온 그녀의 목소리는 속삭임에 가까웠다. “학기 초에, 그것에 관해 조사해 봤어—그것들은 인생에서 가장 끔찍한 경험을 다시 기억하게 만든대.”

소녀는 대답하지 않았다. 세베루스가 그녀의 입장이었더라도 역시 대답하지 않았을 것이다. 그레인저는 어떤 기억이 제 친구를 의식을 잃도록 몰아갈 수 있는지 이미 짐작한 것처럼 들렸다.

“이번이 네가 처음… 네가 이런 일을 겪은 게 처음이 아닌 거지, 그렇지?” 긴 침묵 끝에, 그레인저가 물었다.

소녀는 여전히 소리내 대답하지 않았다. 그러나 그녀가 무슨 행동을 했건, 하지 않았건, 그레인저에게는 충분한 확답이 된 것 같았다.

“오, 해리.” 그녀는 목이 꽉 막힌 소리로 중얼거렸다.

그들은 정적 속에 앉아 있었다. 세 사람 모두. 창밖으로 비가 하염없이 쏟아져 내렸다.

 

* * * * *

폼프리 부인은 해리엇이 주말 내내 병동에 머물러야 한다고 우겼다. 해리엇은 딱히 반박하거나 불평하지 않았다. 사실, 그녀는 대체로 아무것도 하지 않았다. 모든 감정을 누군가 삽으로 퍼낸 듯, 아무것도 느껴지지 않았다.

해그리드가 병문안을 오면서 집게벌레를 닮은 모양의 노란 꽃다발을 가져다주었다. 그 꽃들은 밤에는 봉오리를 오므렸지만, 아침이 되면 차츰 꽃잎을 펼치며 그 안에 숨은 눈부신 흰색과 주황색을 내보였다. 그리고 또 누군가는 해리엇에게 손으로 만든 카드를 보내주었다. 아름다운 분홍색과 노란색 장미 그림이 그려진 카드였다. 안에는 예스러운 글씨체로, _부디 어서 건강해지길_  이라고 쓰여 있었다. 누가 보냈는지는 아무 데도 표시가 안 되어 있었다.

허마이니는 통금 시간이 되어 폼프리 부인이 그녀를 쫓아내러 나올 때가 되어서야 병동을 떠났다. 그리고 다음 날 아침 폼프리 부인이 병동의 잠긴 문을 열 때면 그 앞에서 기다리고 있었다. 그녀는 심지어 해야 하는 과제들을 미뤄두고 해리엇과 함께 여행용 스크래블을 해주기도 했다. 그동안 론은 점점 자라나던 남자애스러움을 잠시 접어두고, 두 사람과 함께 어울렸다. 스크래블 대신 체스를 하자고 제안하지도 않았다. 그 대신 그는 해리엇에게 빗자루 주문 카탈로그를 가져다주었다. 론은 이미 그 카탈로그를 너무 많이 읽어서, 그녀가 어떤 빗자루든 조금만 관심을 보이면 그 사양을 줄줄 읊어줄 수 있었다. 덧붙여 그녀가 별 관심이 없는 것들까지도 아랑곳 않고 읊어댔다.

해리엇의 님부스는 몸부림치는 버드나무에 부딪혀 산산조각이 났다. 그녀는 아마 이 때문에 속상해져야 하는 게 맞을 것이다. 하지만 이미 그녀를 괴롭게 하는 수많은 것들의 틈바구니에서, 빗자루 하나를 가지고 속상해할 자리를 찾기는 힘들었다. 그녀는 그 조각들을 침대 머리맡에 놓아두었다. 이제 그저 쓰레기일 뿐이었지만, 그래도 그녀는 폼프리 부인이 그것을 치우지 못하게 막았다.

밤이 가장 힘들었다. 홀로 어둠 속에 누워, 그녀는 몇 시간이고 잠들지 못하고 깨어 있었다. 엄마의 목소리를 끝없이 되풀이해 들었다. 그녀가 살아서 마지막으로 내뱉은 말들이, 무한 루프를 그리며 빙글빙글 해리엇의 머릿속을 어지럽혔다. 엄마가 한 말 중에서 그녀가 기억할 수 있는 유일한 말이었다. 해리엇의 목숨을 구하기 위해, 대신 자기 목숨을 내놓겠다는 말.

그녀는 패트로누스가 어쩌면 아주 오래된 행복한 기억을 되살려낼 수는 없을까 궁금했다. 너무 깊이 숨어 있어서, 마법의 도움이 없으면 기억해낼 수 없는 기억을. 만약 디멘터와 패트로누스가 각각 영혼을 비추는 어둠과 빛의 거울이라면, 그렇다면 가능해야 하지 않을까? 만약 엄마가 그녀를 위해 죽을 수도 있을 만큼 그녀를 사랑했다면, 아주 오래 전의 기억 속에, 그 사랑의 증거를 그녀는 가지고 있지 않을까?

하지만 그 기억, 디멘터가 끌어내는 기억 또한 바로 그것이었다. 엄마가 마지막으로 자신의 사랑을 내보인 순간. 그녀의 이마에 남은 흉터나, 그녀의 피부를 감싸는 보호마법처럼, 그 기억도 무언가 설명할 수 없는 감정의 어두운 이면이었다. 책에서 읽은 그대로였다… 슬플 때 심장 안쪽을 들여다보면, 환희를 안겨주었던 바로 그것을 위해 울고 있음을 깨닫는다던 그 문장처럼.

밤이 되면 모든 것이 한꺼번에 그녀를 짓눌러왔다. 그녀는 울었다. 폼프리 부인이 듣지 못하게, 얼굴을 베개에 힘껏 파묻고서. 그럴 때면 누군가의 존재를 소망했다. 어떤 사람을 너무도 강렬하게 그리워한 나머지, 아무리 오랜 시간이 흘러도 그 그리움이 사라지지 않는 것이 어떤 느낌인지를 아는 누군가. 이미 그 그리움이 자신의 일부가 되어, 영원히 자신과 함께하리라는 것을 아는 누군가가, 곁에 있었으면 했다.

* * * * *

월요일 아침이 왔을 때, 그녀는 결심한 상태였다. 그녀는 자기 물건들을 챙겨 병동을 나섰다. 씩씩한 걸음으로 현관 앞 홀에 내려섰다. 하지만 그곳에서 아침을 먹으러 대연회장으로 향하는 대신, 그녀는 홀을 가로질러, 지하로 내려가는 계단을 밟았다.

스네이프의 사무실 문은 닫혀 있었다. 하지만 문틈으로 빛이 새어 나왔다. 그녀는 세 번, 강하게 문을 두드렸다. 그리고 그 앞에 서서, 문의 나뭇결을 침울하게 응시했다.

“무슨 일이지?” 안에서 그의 목소리가 들렸다.

그녀는 문을 밀어 열었다. 그는 책상에 앉아 채점을 하는 중이었고, 고개 한 번 들어보지 않았다.

“무슨 용건이든, 빨리 끝내도록.” 그가 간결하게 요구했다.

그렇다면야, 그렇게 해줄 수 있었다. “저는 패트로누스 마법을 익혀야 해요.”

그제야 그는 고개를 들었다. 깃펜을 들고 있던 손이 삐끗하며 공중에 잉크를 흩뿌렸다. 그는 마치 그녀가 네팔쯤 가 있을 걸로 생각했다는 듯한 눈으로 그녀를 응시했다. 그는 지난번 그녀가 그를 보았던 금요일보다도 더 고단해 보였다. 머리카락의 기름기는 너무 빽빽해서 이제 거의 젖은 것처럼 보였고, 얼굴은 두 배쯤 더 창백했다. 직접 보지 않았다면, 그 얼굴이 두 배 더 창백해질 수 있을 거라고 그녀는 상상도 하지 못했을 것이다.

“저는 죽을 수도 있었어요.” 그가 말없이 그저 그녀를 바라보고만 있어서, 그녀는 덧붙였다. “빗자루에서 떨어졌을 때요. 저는 제 몸을 지킬 수 있어야 해요.”

“그리고 내게 이 말을 하는 이유는?” 그가 물었다. 그녀는 자기가 이 방에 들어온 다음부터 그가 한 번이라도 눈을 깜박였었는지 확신할 수가 없었다.

사실 그녀도 그 이유를 알지는 못했다. 하지만 그렇게 말하지는 않을 것이다. 심지어 “몰라요”라는 말이 머릿속에 떠오른 적도 없었다는 듯이 행동할 것이다. “제가 그걸 배우려고 하던 중이라는 걸 선생님은 이미 아시잖아요. 다른 사람에게 구구절절 설명하고 싶지 않으니까요. 게다가, 다른 누구에게 부탁할 수 있겠어요?”

그는 천천히 깃펜을 내려놓았다. 이제 그의 눈은 깃펜을 뚫어지게 내려다보고 있었다. 그러더니 그는 손가락으로 눈 사이를 문질렀다. 해리엇은 기다렸다. 심장이 두근거렸다.

“내가 이제까지 네게 말해주지 않았던 무언가를 더 알려줄 수 있을 거라고 기대하나?” 이윽고 그가 말했다. “네가 해야 할 일을 너는 이미 알고 있다. 남은 과제는 해내는 것이지.”

“차단하는 것에 관해 좀 더 자세히 얘기해주실 수 있잖아요,” 해리엇은 말했다. “특정한 생각을 하지 않는 방법 말이에요.”

“진심으로 말하는데, 내가 할 수 있을 것 같지 않구나.” 한 번 그녀에게서 시선을 돌리고 나자, 그는 더 이상 그녀에게 시선을 주고 싶지 않은 것처럼 보였다.

달리 방법이 없었다. 그녀는 비장의 무기를 꺼내 들어야 했다.

“부탁이에요(Please?).”

스네이프의 눈이 다시 그녀에게 꽂혔다. 독사가 덮쳐드는 것만큼이나 갑작스런 움직임이었다. 그는 또 한 차례 긴 침묵을 유지하며 그녀를 응시했다. 마치 그가 아니라 시간 자체가 정지한 것처럼.

“네가 바라는 대로(As you wish).” 그 기나긴 정지 상태가 마침내 원래의 시간으로 돌아온 다음에, 그는 대답했다. “다음 호그스미드 방문일—그 토요일이 좋겠다. 그 전에는 내가 할 일이 많으니.”

가슴이 벅차서, 해리엇은 그냥 고개만 끄덕거렸다. 지금 느끼는 기분이 기쁨인지 걱정인지 다른 수백 가지 무언가인지, 정확히 알 수 없었다. 그저 가슴이 무언가로 꽉 차올랐다는 것만 알았다.

떠나려고 몸을 돌리다 말고, 그녀는 그 꽉 찬 감정들 틈새로 간신히 한마디를 밀어냈다. “고맙습니다.” 그리고 그가 대꾸하기 전에, 서둘러 방을 달려 나왔다. 하지만 문을 닫기 직전에, 그녀는 잠깐 뒤를 돌아보았고, 그 틈새로 그가 미동도 없이 허공을 응시하며 앉아 있는 것을 보았다.

 

 

 

 

 


	27. 27장. 깨진 유리 (Broken Glass)

 

 

패트로누스 수업을 약속받았다는 사실에 힘을 얻어, 해리엇은 다시금 다른 모든 것에 신경 쓸 수 있게 되었다. 다음 호그스미드 방문일은 학기 마지막 주말이었다. 다른 아이들이 외출과 크리스마스 쇼핑의 기회를 들뜬 마음으로 기다리고 있을 때, 해리엇은 곧 있으면 그녀의 엄마가 죽기 직전에 한 말을 두 번 다시 듣지 않을 수 있게 되리라는 희망에 매달리고 있었다. 굳이 다시 듣지 않아도, 이제 자신의 심장 아래 깊은 어둠 속에서 메아리치고 있는 그 소리를.

그녀는 패트로누스에 대해 누구에게도 이야기하지 않았다. 얘기할 만한 상대는 허마이니뿐이었는데, 요즘 허마이니는 책과 양피지 더미 아래 산 채로 매장되어 있어서 대화하기 곤란했다. 그녀가 대체 어떻게 그 모든 수업에 다 출석하고 있는지, 해리엇은 알아내기를 포기한 지 오래였다. 허마이니는 지나치게 신중하게 그 비밀을 숨기고 있었다. 스트레스가 최고조에 달해 눈 밑에 다크서클이 진하게 내려와 있어도 실수하는 법이 없었다. 그녀는 동급생들보다 수업을 세 개나 더 듣고 있었는데도, 스네이프가 내준 늑대인간 에세이 과제를 완성한 것은 그녀 혼자뿐이었다. 하지만 다음 수업시간에 루핀 교수가 돌아와서 그 과제를 하지 않아도 된다고 했다.

사실 해리엇은 패트로누스를 다른 사람과 공유하고 싶지 않았다. 심지어 허마이니와도. 왜 그런지는 모르겠지만, 패트로누스는 아주 사적인 것처럼 느껴졌다. 때때로 그녀는, 참고서적에서 복사해둔 패트로누스 관련글들을 열심히 들여다보다가도 문득, 스네이프가 패트로누스에 관해 제대로 답해주지 않은 것이 사실은 그녀 자신처럼, 그저 말하고 싶지 않아서가 아니었을까 궁금해졌다.

학기가 끝나기 전 마지막 호그스미드 방문일 아침, 해리엇은 눈으로 하얗게 뒤덮인 세상에서 깨어났다. 모처럼 비가 그치고 안개가 걷혀서, 진줏빛 회색 하늘 아래서 모든 것이 하얗게 반짝거리며 오팔 같은 무지갯빛을 반사했다. 허마이니와 론은 스웨터를 한겹 더 겹쳐 입고, 망토와 목도리와 모자로 단단히 채비를 했다. 그리고 두 사람은 눈 덮인 길을 걸어 현관에서 멀어져 갔다. 해리엇은 마지막으로 다시 한 번 그동안 모아놓은 패트로누스 관련 문헌을 읽어보기 위해 기숙사로 올라가는 길이었다.

하지만 4층에 도착했을 때, 이런 소리가 들려왔다: “츳, 해리! 잠깐만!”

돌아보자, 똑같이 생긴 두 개의 주근깨투성이 얼굴이 반만 열린 문 뒤에서 빼꼼 그녀를 보고 있었다. 두 개의 똑같이 생긴 손이 그녀를 향해 손짓했다. 당황해서, 그녀는 두 사람이 복도를 조심스럽게 두리번거리며 그녀를 교실 안으로 끌어당길 때까지 얌전히 있었다. 그녀가 일단 그 안에 들어서자, 두 사람은 뭔가 굉장한 모의라도 하는 사람들 흉내를 내며 문을 굳게 닫았다.

“두 사람은 지금 종코의 장난용품점에서 폭발을 일으키고 있어야 하는 거 아니야?” 그녀가 물었다. “내가 듣기론 그랬는데.”

“곧 그럴 거야, 해리엇, 우리 아가씨(my lass).” 조지가 말했다.

“떠나기 전에 너에게 좀 축제의 기분을 불어넣어 주고 싶어서 말이야.” 프레드가 말했다. 그는 재킷 안으로 손을 집어넣고 있었다. 해리엇은 경계심을 버리지 않고 그를 주시했다. 하지만 그는 아무것도 쓰여 있지 않은 양피지 조각을 끄집어냈을 뿐이다.

“좀 이르지만, 크리스마스 선물이야.” 그렇게 말하며, 그는 한껏 과장된 동작으로 그 양피지 조각을 비어있는 책상 위로 내려놓았다.

해리엇은 호기심을 이기지 못하고, 가까이 다가가지 않고서 가능한 만큼 그 조각을 유심히 살펴보았다. 어디에도 글자는 전혀 보이지 않았다.

“그게 뭔데?” 그녀가 물었다.

“이것이야말로, 친애하는 해리엇, 우리의 성공 비결이지.” 조지가 애정 어린 눈길로 그것을 내려다보며 대답했다.

“내 몸의 일부를 떼어내는 기분이구나, 이걸 너에게 주려니.” 프레드가 말을 이었다. “하지만 어젯밤 우리는, 이것이 우리보다 너에게 더 필요할 거라고 결론을 내렸어.”

“낡은 양피지 조각이 나한테 왜 필요한데?” 해리엇이 물었다.

“낡은 양피지 조각이라고!” 프레드는 마치 끔찍한 모욕이라도 당한 것처럼 얼굴을 찡그렸다. “조지, 설명해.”

“글쎄… 우리가 1학년일 때 말이야, 해리엇—어리고, 아무 걱정 없고, 마냥 순진하던 그때—”

해리엇은 순진한 프레드와 조지를 상상하려다 실패하고 코웃음을 쳤다.

“어쨌든, 지금보다는 좀 더 순진할 때—우리는 필치와 약간의 갈등을 겪었지. 그는 우리를 자기 사무실로 끌고 가서, 우리를 협박하기 시작했어—늘 똑같은—”

“—징계와—”

“—할복과—”

“—채찍질—”

“—그리고 우리는 그의 파일 캐비닛 중 서랍 하나가 열려있는 걸 눈치채지 않을 수 없었지. ‘대단히 위험한 압수품’이라고 표시된 파일 캐비닛이었어.”

“헐, 대체 무슨 짓을 한 거야?” 해리엇은 웃고 싶은지 눈을 굴리고 싶은지 마음을 정할 수 없는 상태로 물었다.

“자존심 있는 말썽꾼이라면 누구든 할 만한 짓이지.” 조지가 심각하게 말했다.

“우리는 똥폭탄을 터트리고, 서랍을 잽싸게 열어젖혀, 이것을 꺼냈어.” 프레드가 다시 낡은 양피지 조각을 향해 손을 휘저었다.

“필치가 이걸 사용하는 법을 알아냈을 거라고는 생각하지 않아.” 조지가 물었다. “물론 어떤 물건인지 대충 짐작은 한 것 같지만, 아니면 애초에 왜 압수를 했겠어?”

“그렇지만 너희 두 사람은 어떻게 사용하는지 알아냈다는 거겠지,” 해리엇이 넘겨짚었다. “당연히.”

“당연히.” 프레드가 너무도 과장되어서 그보다 더 가짜일 수 없을 것 같은 겸손함을 둘러쓰고 대꾸했다. 그러더니 그와 조지는 똑같은 모양새로 히죽 웃었다. “이 조그만 예쁜이는 우리에게 이 학교 선생님들 전부를 합친 것보다 더 많은 가르침을 주었지.”

해리엇은 팔짱을 끼고, 눈썹을 까딱해 보였다. 그녀는 최근에야 눈썹 하나만을 까딱거리는 요령을 익힌 참이었다. “계속해 봐, 어디.” 그녀가 말했다. “이 몸을 감동시켜 봐.”

“이 아이가 비록 조막만 하긴 하지만,” 프레드가 조지에게 말했다. “키에서 부족한 걸 패기로 메울 줄 아는군.”

조지가 해리엇을 보며 씩 웃었다. 그는 지팡이를 들어 양피지 조각 위에 놓으며 말했다. “나는 오직 말썽만을 피울 것을 엄숙히 선서합니다.”

지팡이 끝에서 잉크가 한 방울 솟아나는 것 같더니, 마치 잉크병이 엎질러진 것처럼 삽시간에 양피지 위로 번져나가기 시작했다. 하지만 한꺼번에 양피지를 까맣게 물들이는 대신, 그 잉크로 그어진 선들은 이쪽저쪽 가로지르고, 산개하고, 꼬여 얽히고, 그렇게 온 사방으로 양피지를 가득 메우는가 싶더니, 이윽고 그 선들 몇 개가 모여 글씨를 자아냈다:

 

 _무니_ _, 웜테일, 패드풋, 그리고 프롱스 씨는_

_마법세계의 모든 말썽쟁이들을 위한 조력자로서_

_~ ‘약탈자의 지도(The Marauder’s Map)’ ~_

_를 소개할 수 있는 것을 자랑스럽게 생각합니다_

 

그것은 지도였다—호그와트 성과 부지를 상세하게 묘사한 지도. 금지된 숲 바로 앞까지 모든 것이 그려져 있었다. 부엉이탑, 그리핀도르 기숙사, 심지어는 해그리드의 오두막과 몸부림치는 버드나무까지… 그리고 잉크로 그려진 복도와 교실 안에서 조그만 검은색 점들이 돌아다녔다. 그 위에는 각각 “덤블도어 교수”(그의 서재 안에서 왔다 갔다 하고 있었다) “노리스 부인”(3층을 어슬렁거리는 중이었다) 그리고 “피브스”(트로피 보관실을 어지럽히고 있는 듯했다)라고 이름이 붙어 있었다. 마침내 그 지도를 더 자세히 보기 위해 가까이 다가갔을 때, 해리엇은 그것을 발견했다. 벽 너머, 그녀가 존재조차 몰랐던 통로들. 그중 몇 개는 바깥으로 뻗어 나가는 모양새가 마치—

“호그스미드까지 쭉 이어지지,” 프레드가 손가락으로 통로 중 하나를 더듬어가며 말했다. “자, 이 네 개는 필치가 이미 알고 있어. 하지만 여기 이것들에 관해서는, 아는 사람이 우리뿐이라고 확신할 수 있어. 여기 이건 사용해본 사람이 없을 거라고 생각하는데, 그야 몸부림치는 버드나무가 입구 바로 앞에 심어졌으니까. 하지만 이쪽 통로는, 곧장 허니듀크의 지하실로 이어져. 우리가 이미 여러 번 이용해봤어. 그리고 너도 벌써 눈치챘겠지만, 그 입구는 이 방 바로 옆에 있지.”

“무니, 웜테일, 패드풋, 프롱스.” 조지가 한숨을 폭 쉬었다. “우린 그들에게 너무나 큰 빚을 졌어.”

“고결한 분들이지, 새로운 세대의 교칙 위반자들을 돕기 위해 밤낮으로 노고를 아끼지 않으신.” 프레드가 말했다.

“맞아,” 조지는 경건한 몸짓으로 지도를 해리엇에게 밀어주었다. “사용한 다음에는 지우는 걸 잊으면 안 돼. 안 그러면 다른 사람들이 다 볼 수 있으니까.”

“다시 한 번 지팡이를 가져다 대고, ‘장난 완수(Mischief Managed)’라고 말하면 돼.” 프레드가 말했다. “그럼 다시 깨끗이 지워져.” 그리고 그는 미소를 지었다. “그러니 어린 해리엇(young Harriet).” 그는 갑자기 목소리고 표정이고 퍼시와 똑 닮은 모습으로 말했다. “부디 똑바로 처신하도록.”

그들은 히죽 웃고 윙크를 날리며 사라졌다.

해리엇은 지도를 가만히 응시했다. 손가락으로 복도와 그 위를 돌아다니는 점들을 훑으며. 해그리드는 그의 오두막에 있었다. 루핀 교수는 부지를 산책하는 중이었다. 스네이프는… 아무 데도 없었다.

그녀는 지도를 샅샅이 뒤졌다… 그리고 그 위에 나타나지 않는 부분도 있음을 발견했다.

마법약 교실과 스네이프의 사무실을 제외하면, 던전은 전혀 그려져 있지 않았다. 그제야 <호그와트의 역사>에서 읽었던 내용이 떠올랐다. 살라자르 슬리데린은 던전이 어떤 지도에도 나타나지 않도록 해놓았다. 만약 스네이프가 교실과 사무실을 제외한 지하 던전 어딘가에 있다면, 그는 지도 위에 존재하지 않을 것이다.

스프라우트 교수가 온실에서 돌아다니는 것을 내려다보던 중에, 어떤 생각이 떠올랐다…

그녀는 양피지를 들고 시리우스 블랙이라는 이름이 붙은 점을 찾기 시작했다.

그 이름은 눈에 들어오지 않았다. 그렇지만 만약 그가 던전이나 금지된 숲 안에 있다면—아니면 지도 범위를 벗어나 호그스미드에 가 있거나—그렇다면 볼 수 없을 것이다.

그가 호그와트로 돌아오지 않는 한.

그녀는 몸을 부르르 떨었다.

해리엇이 그 다음으로 생각한 것은, 선생님들이 틀림없이 이것에 관해 알고 싶어 할 것이 분명하다는 것이었다. 허마이니라면 분명 선생님들에게 보고할 것이다. 사실, 그걸 제일 처음으로 생각하지 않았다는 걸 알면 스네이프는 그녀의 목을 조르려 들 것이 틀림없었다.

 _하지만 내가 호그스미드에 갈 수 있게 해주려고 프레드와 조지가 준 건데_ _. 내가 만약 이걸 선생님에게… 심지어 스네이프에게, 넘긴다면 그들은 속상할 거야._

 _그들은 진작에 이걸 어른들에게 넘겼어야 해._ 허마이니 목소리를 닮은, 그녀의 머리에서 상식을 담당하는 부분이 딱딱하게 말했다. _시리우스 블랙이 뚱뚱한 숙녀를 공격했던 날 밤에. 네가 지금이라도 가서 이걸 제출하는 게 옳아._

그게 옳은 일이라는 걸 그녀도 알았다.

하지만 그녀는 호그스미드를 떠올렸다. 가슴이 아플 정도의 갈망이 느껴졌다. 그리고 프레드와 조지가 이 경이로운 지도를 그녀에게 준 것이 얼마나 아량이 넘치는 행동이었는지도 생각했다. 만약 이걸 선생님에게 넘긴다면, 분명 다시 돌려받지는 못하겠지. 프레드와 조지는 진짜 화를 낼지도 몰라.

어쩌면… 어쩌면 아주 잠시 동안만… 이 지도를 써보면 어떨까. 최근 들어 그녀는 충분히 힘들었다. 이런 물건을 가질 수 있으면 기분이 좋을 것 같았다…

그녀는 입술을 잘근잘근 씹으며 죄책감과 거부감에 맞서 싸웠다.

“주방?” 그녀는 지도를 향해 속삭였다.

그녀가 서 있는 위치 바로 위에 ‘해리엇 포터’라는 이름의 작은 점 하나가 나타났다. 그러더니 거기서부터 조그만 발자국 모양으로 길이 생겨나, 계단을 내려가고, 현관 홀을 건너, 대리석 계단을 내려가기 시작했다.

그녀는 경이에 차서 그 길을 따라 걸었다. 그녀의 실제 발자국이 지도 위의 발자국을 차례차례 먹어치웠다. 그 발자국들은 벽 앞에 멈추어 있었다. 그 위로 조그만 말풍선이 떠올랐다: _배(pear)를 간지럼 태울 것_.

해리엇은 고개를 들었다. 바로 눈앞에 거대한 과일바구니 정물화가 걸려 있었다. 그 바구니 속의 배는 거의 그녀 자신만큼 커다랬다. 그녀는 손을 뻗어 손가락 끝으로 그 배의 옆구리를 간질였다. 배는 몸을 비틀며 킥킥거렸다—배가 킥킥댈 수 있다면 그렇게 들릴 것 같았다—그리고 액자 전체가 육중한 소리를 내며 천천히 떨어져 나왔다.

경외심에 사로잡혀, 해리엇은 조용히 “장난 완수”라고 중얼거렸다. 그리고 다시 깨끗해진 지도를 카디건 안에 고이 접어 넣었다. 그녀는 액자 뒤로 돌아가, 다시 천천히 닫히고 있는 그 틈의 구멍으로 들어섰다.

주방은 커다란 동굴 같은 크기였다. 천장은 높고 벽 표면이 거칠거칠했다. 안은 따뜻하고 밝았다. 진한 음식 냄새가 입구에 서 있는 해리엇도 맡을 수 있게 허공을 떠돌았고, 요리 중인 불이 너무 여럿이라 공기가 아지랑이처럼 일렁거렸다. 그 불 앞을 돌아다니는 것은 그녀가 평생 본 것보다 더 많은 수의 집요정들이었다. 불 앞의 수증기로 그들의 윤곽이 이지러졌다.

그녀가 놀라움에 휩싸여 서 있는 동안, 문에 가까이 있던 집요정 몇몇이 그녀의 존재를 알아챘다. 충격을 받거나 불쾌해하는 대신, 그들은 곧바로 깊숙이 절했다. 그중 한 명이 앞으로 한발 나섰다. 마치 집사 같은 태도라고 그녀는 생각했다. 그 집요정은 높고 꽥꽥거리는 목소리로 물었다. “아가씨 무엇을 도와드릴까요?”

“나… 나는 뭘 좀 먹고 싶어서.” 해리엇은 말을 더듬었다. 집요정들이 차츰 그녀를 눈치채면서, 동굴처럼 커다란 주방 전체에 깊숙이 절하는 집요정의 물결이 퍼져나가고 있었다. “방해하려고 한 건 아니에요—”

“아가씨가 원하시는 것이라면—” 집사처럼 보이는 집요정이 말을 이으려고 했다. 하지만 그 순간 “해리엇 포터!”라는 외침이 그를—그녀를?—가로막았다.

“우왓!” 무언가가 허리께에 부딪치더니 달라붙어서, 해리엇은 깜짝 놀라 내뱉었다. “도비?”

“미스 해리엇 포터, 아가씨!” 도비의 눈에서 기쁨의 눈물이 흘러내리고 있었다. “도비는 이날만을 기다렸어요!”

“나도 보고 싶었어.” 그녀가 씩 웃으며 대답했다. “이제는 날 죽이려고 하지 않을 테니까 말이지만—이건 새로 생긴 옷이야?”

도비는 어린아이용 축구 유니폼 바지를 입고, 위에는 주황색과 녹색의 야단스러운 무늬가 들어간 넥타이를 맨가슴 위로 매고 있었다. 양말은 한쪽이 검은색 민무늬, 다른 한쪽이 노란색과 보라색의 땡땡이무늬였다. 머리에는 찻주전자 덮개를 쓰고 있었다. 하나하나가 모여서 전체적으로 놀라운 광경을 연출했다.

다른 집요정들은 매우 탐탁잖아 하는 눈빛을 보내고 있었다. 해리엇은 이유를 알 수 없었다. ‘옷’이 언급되는 순간 그들은 한꺼번에 시선을 돌렸다.

“미스 해리엇 포터는 무슨 일로 주방에 찾아왔나요?” 도비가 물었다. 그는 다른 집요정의 눈길은 감지하지 못한 듯, 그저 행복감으로 바르르 떨고 있었다.

해리엇은 다른 집요정들과, 그들의 앞에 놓인 수십 개의 가마솥, 저 스스로 채소를 썰고 있는 칼이나, 공중에 둥둥 떠서 허브를 흩뿌리는 병들을 바라보았다.

“그게,” 그녀는 입을 열었다. 그리고 허리를 숙이며 (그녀는 최소한 집요정보다는 키가 컸다) 목소리를 낮췄다. “말하자면 비밀인데… 비밀 지켜줄 수 있지, 도비, 그렇지?”

* * * * *

해리엇은 안간힘을 써서 현관문을 열었다. 한 손에는 바구니를, 다른 한 손에는 지도를 움켜쥔 상태였다. 지도 위로 혹시나 시리우스 블랙이라는 점이 나타나지는 않을까 곁눈질을 하면서, 그녀는 눈보라 속으로 발을 내디뎠다. 누구의 점도 나타나지 않았다. 몇 번이나 그녀는 눈 위로 음식들을 엎을 뻔했다. 그러다 눈발 섞인 돌풍이 불어와 그녀의 손에서 지도를 낚아채 가서, 그녀는 입술을 짓씹었다. “이런 ㅆ—”

지도는 숲의 나무들 사이로 날아갔다. 그녀는 휘청거리며 그 뒤를 쫓았다. 하지만 숲 가장자리에서 멈춰서야 했다. 나무 그림자 틈으로 무언가 움직였기 때문이다. 번쩍이는 눈—

“스누플즈!” 안도감에 그녀의 심장이 공중제비를 돌았다. 그는 어정거리며 다가왔다. 여기저기 들러붙은 덥수룩한 털 위로 눈송이가 잔뜩 쌓여 있었다. 입에는 지도를 물고 있었다. “착하기도 하지,” 그녀가 말했다. 그의 입에서 지도를 넘겨받은 그녀는, 또다시 잃어버리지 않도록 그것을 재빨리 주머니에 쑤셔 넣었다. “잘했어, 정말 잘했어… 배고파?”

그는 도비가 챙겨준 로스트비프를 게눈 감추듯 먹어치웠다. 그녀는 자신이 먹이를 주지 못하는 동안 그가 무엇을 먹고 살았을지 궁금했다. 쥐? 다람쥐? 무얼 먹고 살았든 간에, 충분한 양을 먹지는 못한 것 같았다. 옆구리를 쓰다듬어 주는 그녀의 손에 갈비뼈가 만져졌다.

시계를 확인하자 거의 점심시간이 다 되어 있었다. 스네이프는 점심식사 직후에 오라고 했었다. “바구니 여기 놔둘게, 스누플즈.” 그녀는 말했다. “하지만 난 이제 가봐야—우왓!”

질척거리는 눈덩이가 머리 위로 떨어져 내리는 바람에 그녀는 화들짝 놀랐다. 눈이 녹아 그녀의 목덜미를 타고 흘러내렸다. 그것을 거칠게 닦아내면서 위를 올려다보았다가, 이번에는 얼굴 한복판에 눈덩이를 맞고 말았다. “크룩섕크!” 그녀가 짜증스럽게 외쳤다.

머리 위의 연홍색 나뭇가지 위에서 크룩섕크의 노란색 눈이 번뜩였다. 그가 두툼한 꼬리를 휙휙 흔드는 꼴은 말포이가 킬킬거릴 때와 비슷한 태도였다.

스누플즈가 그르렁댔다. 나지막하지만 길게 끄는 소리였다. 크룩섕크는 하악대거나 꼬리를 부풀리는 대신, 아무렇지도 않게 세수를 하기 시작했다. 그러더니 나무 위로 뛰어올라, 더 위쪽의 나뭇가지들 사이로 사라졌다. 나머지 눈은 떨어지지 않고 제자리에 남아 있었다.

“너 진짜 대단하다,” 그녀는 스누플즈에게 말했다. “저 고양이는 그리핀도르 기숙사 전체에게 공포의 대상이야. 자 그럼—난 가봐야겠어.” 그녀는 한 번 더 스누플즈의 귀 뒤쪽을 긁어주었다. 그는 낑낑거리며 울었다. “점심 맛있게 먹어.”

그녀는 눈길 속에 자신이 걸어온 흔적을 더듬어 다시 성으로 향했다. 밤새 눈이 너무 많이 내렸고, 그녀는—프레드가 다시 한 번 일깨워 주었듯이—여전히 키가 너무 작아서, 바구니가 없어도 눈을 헤치고 걷는 것은 힘겨웠다. 이리저리 밀리는 눈더미는 때때로 그녀의 허리까지 쌓였다. 그녀는 차곡차곡 쌓인 자신의 좌절감을 눈에다 대고 해소할 것처럼 마음껏 걷어차고 후려쳤다. 허마이니는 해리엇이 아직 평균보다 한참 더 작은 이유가 벽장에 갇혀 제대로 먹지 못한 어린 시절 탓일 거라고 했다. 그러니 이제부터라도 더 자랄 것이라고. 하지만 해리엇이 제대로 끼니를 챙겨 먹게 된 지도 이미 한참 지났다. 여전히 자랄 기미는 보이지 않았다. 그녀는 아직 그것—도 시작하지 않았다. (허마이니가 말해준 것에 의하면, 키가 좀 더 클 때까지 시작하지 않는 것이 더 좋은 일이기는 했다.) 아무것도 커지지 않았다. 그동안 다른 여자아이들은 마치 화가가 그리스 여신들을 그려내는 것처럼 하루가 다르게 성숙해지고 있었다.

인생은 때로 너무도 불공평했다. 그야 물론 키가 더 크고 가슴이 나오고 머리카락이 찰랑찰랑하다고 해서 어둠의 마법사들이 그녀를 덜 노리거나 하지는 않겠지만, 그래도 그런 거라도 있으면 기분이 좀 나을 텐데.

“해리엇?”

그녀는 고개를 들어 흩날리는 눈발 사이로 눈을 가늘게 떴다. 봄에 입어도 너무 얇을 것 같은 낡은 망토로 몸을 감싼 루핀 교수가, 그녀의 오른쪽에서 눈을 헤치고 다가오고 있었다. 그가 미소를 지었다.

“너일 것 같다고 생각했는데,” 그가 말했다. “날씨가 이 모양이라 확신할 수가 없더구나. 어떻게 지냈니?”

그녀는 위즐리 부인이 보내주신 방울 달린 털모자와 귀마개를 하고, 얼굴 아래쪽 절반은 그리핀도르 목도리로 칭칭 감고 있었다. 목도리를 끌어내리면서 그녀는 “추워요,” 하고 대답했다.

루핀 교수의 미소가 좀 더 활짝 펴졌다. “내 감이 틀릴지도 모르겠지만, 곧 점심시간 아니니?”

“맞아요. 저도 연회장으로 가던 길이었어요.”

“다행이구나,” 그가 말했다. “온 사방이 로스트치킨으로 보이기 시작하던 참이었단다. 무슨 환각을 보는 병이라도 걸린 게 아닐까 걱정했지.”

그는 그녀의 앞에서 성으로 향하는 길을 걸었다 (이 눈더미 아래 어딘가 길이 있기는 할 테니까). 그가 헤치고 나아가며 눈이 옆으로 쌓여서, 그녀가 걷기는 조금 더 편해졌다. 하지만 그가 그녀의 앞에 서 있는 것을 보자 그녀는 갑자기 다른 생각이 났다.

“루핀 교수님?” 그녀는 다시 한 번 목도리 밖으로 얼굴을 꺼냈다. “왜 제가 보가트와 싸우지 못하게 막으셨어요?”

그는 놀란 얼굴로 그녀를 돌아보았다. 눈송이가 그의 머리에 소복 내려앉아 있었고, 바람을 정면으로 맞고 있어서 그의 눈에도 눈가루가 들어가는 듯했다. “그야 당연히 그래야 한다고 생각했는데, 해리엇.”

해리엇도 마찬가지로 놀라서 눈만 깜박였다. 그녀는 그가 부정할 것으로 생각했었다. “왜요?”

“글쎄,” 그가 천천히 대답했다. “나는 네가 보가트를 마주하면, 그것이 볼드모트 경의 모습으로 변할 거라고 추측했단다.”

해리엇은 그를 멍하니 쳐다보았다—단지 그가 말한 내용을 예상하지 못했기 때문만이 아니었다. 루핀이 볼드모트의 이름을 제대로 입에 담았기 때문이기도 했다.

“네 반응을 보니 내가 틀렸던 것 같구나,” 루핀이 그녀를 호기심 어린 눈으로 내려다보면서 말을 이었다. “하지만 그때는, 볼드모트 경이 스태프룸 한가운데 등장하게 놔두면 곤란할 것 같았지. 사람들이 공포에 질릴 테니까.”

“저도 처음에는 볼드모트가 되지 않을까 생각했어요,” 해리엇이 인정했다. “하지만 그러다가—그러다 디멘터가 떠올랐어요.”

“그렇구나,” 루핀은 생각에 잠긴 듯했다. “그렇다면… 감탄스럽다고 해야겠구나.” 그는 그녀를 향해 다시 미소를 지어 보였다. “네가 무엇보다도 두려워하는 것이—다른 것이 아닌, 두려움 그 자체라는 뜻이니까 말이다. 해리엇, 너는 아주 현명한 아이로구나.”

해리엇은 거기에 무어라 대꾸해야 할지 알 수 없었다. 하지만 그때 그들이 현관에 도달해서, 따로 대답하지 않아도 괜찮게 되었다. 루핀 교수는 그들의 무릎 아래 (해리엇의 경우는 거의 허리 아래였지만) 들러붙은 눈을 헤어드라이어 같은 느낌의 주문을 사용해 날려버렸다. 그 주문은 두 사람이 연회장 안으로 들어설 때까지 옅게 수증기를 뿜어내게 만들었다.

그녀는 그리핀도르 테이블에 홀로 앉아서 루핀 교수가 한 말에 관해, 그리고 지도에 관해 (꺼내지는 않고 속으로만—그녀는 아직 들킬 준비가 되어 있지 않았으니까) 곰곰이 생각해보았다. 어쩌면 프레드와 조지와 의논해서, 이걸 교수들에게 제출하자는 동의를 얻어낼 수 있다면…

스네이프는 교수석에 없었다. 정오가 지났는데도. 자신의 접시를 밀어내고 (그러자 접시는 저절로 깨끗해지더니 자취를 감추었다), 그녀는 던전으로 내려가는 계단을 향해 걸었다. 그리고 계단을 반쯤 내려가다가 지도를 꺼내 확인했다.

‘세베루스 스네이프’라고 쓰인 작은 점이 그의 사무실 안에 있었다.

해리엇은 그 점을 향해 나아갔다.

 

* * * * *

“내가 대체 무슨 엿먹을 귀신에 씌었던 거지?” 세베루스는 릴리의 사진을 향해 따져 물었다. 하지만 사진 속 그녀는 그저 고운 말을 쓰라는 듯 나무라는 표정을 하고서, 얼굴에 흘러내린 머리카락을 쓸어넘겼을 뿐이다.

“패트로누스 수업이라니,” 그는 아이와 약속한 이래 오십 번째로 다시 한 번 중얼거렸다. “맙소사.”

이렇게… 이렇게까지 전전긍긍하는 것이 지나치다는 것은 그 역시 진작부터 알고 있었다. 만약 소녀가 그의 패트로누스를 보고 싶다고 한다면—아마 그렇게 나올 것이다, 그 조그만 참견쟁이 꼬맹이—간단히 거절하기만 하면 된다. 그는 사람들이 요청하는 것을 거절하는 데 능했다.

하지만 만약 거절하지 못한다면? 끔찍한 의심이 그의 안에서 고개를 들었다. 벌써 꽤 오랫동안 속에서 똬리를 틀고 있던 의심이었다. 바로 그가 그 아이에 한해서는 약해지고 있다(developing a weakness)는 의심. 릴리가 살아있을 때—그녀가 아직 그에게 말을 걸어주던 때—그를 절절매게 하는 것은 그녀의 핀잔 한 마디로도 충분했다. 그녀의 화를 풀기 위해서라면, 그는 그녀가 원하는 것은 무엇이든 할 수 있었다. 다른 누구의 불쾌감도 (그가 언제나 두려워했던 그의 어머니만 제외하면), 그 어떤 논리적이거나 열정적인 설득도, 그의 무관심이라는 벽에 부딪혀 무익하게 메아리쳤을 뿐이었다. 루시우스가 때때로 내비치던 노여움조차, 오히려 그를 화나게 했을 뿐 달리 효과는 없었다. 그리고 열여섯 살 이래로는 더 이상 그를 제어할 릴리가 없었으므로, 세베루스는 원하는 대로 말하고 행동하는 데 아무런 거리낌을 느끼지 않았다.

지금까지는.

제기랄.

그가 처음으로 이 상황을 인지한 것은 올해 첫 마법약 수업시간이었다. 그는 아둔한 롱바텀을 학대하는 중이었다—그는 언제나 그렇게 해왔고, 그 행위는 언제나 성공적으로 그리핀도르 학생들을 열받게 만들었다. 아마 소녀도 그중에 포함되었겠지만, 그는 언제나 습관적으로 그녀를 외면했으므로 알 방도는 없었다. 하지만 그날, 그레인저(그를 짜증스럽게 만드는 조그만 잘난척쟁이)를 호되게 비난하고 나서 눈을 돌리다가, 그는 소녀가 자신을 무섭게 노려보고 있는 것을 목격하고 말았다. 그 눈은 단지 분노만이 아니라, 약간의 ‘당신이 그보다는 나은 사람인 줄 알았는데’까지 담고 있어서, 그는… 주춤했다.

그는 모호한 협박만 남기고 롱바텀을 놓아주었다 (비록 그레인저를 향해 흘러넘치는 짜증을 미처 주워 담지는 못했지만). 그리고 소녀가 눈에 보이게 격분한 상태로 교실을 나간 후에 그는—초조해졌다. 그리고 그 때문에 울화가 치밀어, 그는 점심을 건너뛰고 스태프룸에 숨어 있었다. 책을 읽으려고 노력했지만 처절하게 실패했다. 스스로를 괴롭히는 게 즐거운 듯한 그의 정신은 분노와 실망감으로 가득한 소녀의 얼굴을 끊임없이 되풀이해 재생했고, 그 자신의 비뚤어진 피해의식도 그에 따라 점점 더 강해졌다. 누구의 자식이건 간에, 한 사람이 속상해하는 것에 그가 왜 신경을 써야 하는가? 심지어 세베루스 자신 때문에 속상해한다고 해서 문제될 게 뭐란 말인가, 그는 원래 그런 사람인데?

루핀이 그리핀도르 무리를 이끌고 들어온 것은 바로 그런 때였다. 당연히 소녀도 그 안에 있었다. 그때쯤에는 그가 이미 자기 자신을 한껏 상처 입은 분노의 구렁텅이로 밀어넣은 다음이어서, 그는 자리를 뜨면서 롱바텀과 그레인저를 향해 최후의 악담을 날리는 것을 멈출 수가 없었다. 소녀의 한층 더 강화된 도끼눈은 그에게 성취감을 안겨주었어야 마땅했다. 하지만 그 대신 그의 기분은 더 가라앉았다.

넨장맞을 꼬마.

루핀, 겉과 속이 다른 그 개자식이 보가트를 이용해 재주를 부린 다음, 세베루스는 다시 롱바텀을 괴롭히는 일을 재개했다. 평소 준수하던 선조차 지키지 않고 더욱더 자유롭게. 그때마다 소녀에게서 흘러나오는 비참함과 불행함의 물결을 생생히 느낄 수 있었다. 하지만 그래도 그는 계속했다. 그녀를, 그 자신을, 그가 느끼는 불편함을 비웃어주기 위해서. 왜냐하면 그는 신경을 써서는 안 되었으니까.

신경 쓰면 안 되는데.

“부탁이에요,” 그녀가 말했다. 부탁한다고.

_저는 죽을 수도 있었어요_

그날 아침 그의 사무실에 찾아온 그녀는 긴 병상에서 간신히 일어난 사람처럼 보였다. 그때 그 경기장 안에 몰려든 디멘터는 수를 셀 수조차 없을 만큼 많았다. 그녀는 혹시… 더 기억을 해냈던 것일까?

그녀가 들은 것이 무엇일까 상상하면서, 그는 잠들지 못하고 밤을 지새웠다.

그래서 그는 동의했다.

그 모든 일이 있은 다음에, 조금 더 거짓말을 하고 조금 더 괴롭힌다고 해서 뭐가 달라지겠는가?

 

* * * * *

해리엇은 스네이프의 문에 새겨진 나뭇결을 외울 수도 있을 만큼 그 앞에서 문을 뚫어지게 응시하고 서 있었다. 그러고도 또 응시했다. 그리고…

“바보 같아,” 그녀는 스스로를 향해 중얼거렸다. “그냥 문을 두드려.”

나뭇결은 두 개의 판 위에 흥미로운 소용돌이무늬를 그리고 있었다… 저건 마치 해마처럼 생겼네…

크게 심호흡을 하고, 그녀는 손을 들어올렸다. 그리고 문이 저절로 벌컥 열리는 바람에 화들짝 놀랐다. 그리고 걸어 나오던 스네이프가 그녀에게 걸려 넘어지기 전에 허겁지겁 뒤로 물러났다.

그는 급작스럽게 우뚝 멈춰 섰다. 할로윈에 루핀 교수의 사무실에서 걸어나오던 때처럼. 한순간 그는 거의 멍청한 얼굴을 하고 그녀를 내려다보았다. 그러더니 입을 열었다.

“늦었구나,” 조금도 반갑지 않은 목소리였다—정녕 스네이프다운.

“어,” 해리엇은 시간 딱 맞춰 왔지만, 노크하는 대신 최소한 오 분쯤 그냥 문을 들여다보고 서 있었다고 말할 수는 없었다. “죄송해요.”

“내 시간을 이렇게 가벼이 여긴다면,” 그는 차갑게 말을 이었다. “내가 왜 내 시간을 네게 투자해야 하는지 알 수 없구나.”

“정말 죄송해요.” 해리엇은 심장이 무겁게 가라앉는 것을 느꼈다. 그는 늦었다는 핑계로 그녀를 쫓아낼 생각인 게 틀림없었다. 그러려고 이렇게 나오는 거겠지?

그는 눈을 가늘게 뜨고 그녀를 쏘아보았다. 그러더니 말했다. “그래서? 거기 멍청히 서 있지 마라.” 그리고 도로 문을 지나쳐, 자기 사무실로 들어갔다.

해리엇은 주춤주춤 그를 따라 들어가 아주 조심스럽게 문을 닫았다. 그녀는 작년에 받았던 징계를 상기했다. 몸부림치는 버드나무에 차를 들이박았다는 죄목으로 받았던 징계. 그때 그녀는 문을 닫으며, 빛과 생명으로 향하는 길을 스스로 끊어버린 듯한 기분이 들었었다. 스네이프의 사무실은 기억에 남은 그대로 음침했다. 으스스하게 둥둥 떠다니는 유리병들도 그대로였다. 단지 지금은 난롯가에 불이 타오르고 있는 게 달랐다. 물론 아주 약하고 미미한 불꽃이기는 했다… 사실 그 불은 이 방을 좀 더 생기 넘치게 만드는 데 조금도 도움이 되지 않았다… 오히려 더 으스스했다.

“그래서?” 스네이프가 말했다. “나는 네가 나에게 무슨 가르침을 기대하는지 모른다. 그러니 네가 뭘 원하는지 직접 말해줘야겠구나.”

해리엇은 이 상황에 대비가 되어 있었다. 사실 그녀는 그가 이렇게 비협조적으로 나올 것을 예상했었다. 여름방학 중 언젠가, 그의 수상쩍은 담백함이 그녀를 불안하게 하다가, 비꼼과 쏘아붙임이 돌아오자 마음의 안정을 찾았던 그때처럼, 그녀는 불안함이 좀 가시는 것을 느꼈다. 스네이프는 무섭고 험악해야 했다. 이 으스스한 사무실의 난롯불빛이 각진 얼굴에 음영을 드리워, 음침해 보이는 그의 모습은 친숙했다.

“저는 연습을 해왔어요,” 그녀는 말했다. 그리고 지팡이를 꺼내 들면서, 론과 허마이니와 그녀가 지난 주말 병동에서 함께 카드놀이를 하던 때를 떠올렸다. 그녀가 왜 병동에 가게 되었는지를 설명하는 기억은 마음속에서 몰아내려고 노력했다. 그녀는 해낼 것이다—그녀가 할 수 있다는 것을 스네이프에게 보여줄 것이다. 그 디멘터들이 또 한 번 그녀에게 영향을 미치도록 놓아두지는 않을 것이다. 그녀는 또 볼드모트가—

집중, 집중, 집중해—

“엑스펙토 패트로눔,” 그녀는 힘주어 내뱉었다. 의도한 것보다 목소리가 크게 나왔다. 로열 스트레이트 플러시를 가졌다고 생각하던 론이 자기가 가진 것이 잭이 아니라 조커라는 사실을 깨달았을 때의 얼굴, 그 얼굴을 보며 박장대소하던 허마이니의 얼굴을 떠올렸다—

—그리고 론이 ‘오 젠장,’ 이라고 말했을 때, 허마이니의 얼굴에 떠오른 표정은 해리엇이 이제까지 보지 못한 표정이었다. 분명 전에는 그녀가 그런 얼굴로 론을 본 적이 없었다. 그때 해리엇은 가슴 깊은 곳에서 무언가 쿡 하고—

그 생각이 더 진행되기 전에, 그녀는 눈앞의 자기 지팡이에서 희미한 은색 안개 같은 것이 솟아나 있는 것을 발견했다. 그리고 깜짝 놀라 숨을 들이쉬었다—

하지만 바로 그 순간, 그것은 사라졌다. 그녀가 놓쳐버렸다.

낙심해서 그녀는 힘없이 지팡이를 내렸다.

그 직후 들려온 스네이프의 목소리에 그녀는 펄쩍 뛰어오를 뻔했다. 그가 있다는 사실을 반쯤 잊어버리고 있었다.

“네 나이에,” 그는 내키지 않지만 억지로 끌어내는 듯한 목소리로 말했다. “그렇게 흐릿하게라도 패트로누스를 불러낼 수 있다는 것은… 상당한 성취다.”

그녀는 그를 올려다보았다. 그는 팔짱을 끼고 그녀를 노려보고 있었다. 마치 그녀가 “고맙습니다. 그렇게 말씀해주시다니 정말 친절하세요”라고 말하기라도 하면 두고 보자는 듯이. 사실, 스네이프에게서 나온 것치고는 정말 친절한 말이었다. 스네이프에게서, 그것은 거의 열렬한 찬사나 다름없었다.

“하지만 저는 정말 있는 힘껏 노력하고 있는데요.” 그녀는 말했다. “저는 제대로 성공시킬 수 있어야 해요.”

그는 한동안 침묵하며 그녀를 바라보았다. 그러고 나서 그는, 그녀가 좀처럼 해석해낼 수 없는 목소리로 (적어도 기분 좋게 들리지는 않았다) 말했다. “이것은 개인의 재능에 크게 기대는 주문은 아니다—물론 재능도 필수적이지만. 정신 상태도 중요한 요소지. 어떤 경우 자신감이 영향을 미치기도 한다고 알려져 있다. 너는 너 자신의 의심이 네 앞을 가로막도록 허용하고 있다.”

해리엇은 눈을 깜박였다. “그 말씀은, 제가 할 수 있다고 스스로 믿어야만 한다는 뜻이에요?”

“너는 완벽한 행복감을 기억해내야 한다는 강박 때문에, 오히려 지나치게 다양한 부정적인 감정들이 개입할 여지를 만들어주고 있다. 이 주문에는 정신적, 마법적 단련이 필요하다. 하루 이틀 만에 얻을 수는 없는 것들이지.”

해리엇은 전보다 더 기분이 처지는 것을 느꼈다. “그럼 제가 어떻게 하면 돼요?”

“계속 노력해라,” 스네이프는 딱 잘라 말했다.

“하지만 지금 저는 할 수 없을 거라고 말씀하시는 거잖아요.”

“나는 지금 네가 아직 요령을 익히지 못했다고 말하고 있다.” 그는 인내심이 바닥난 어조로 대답했다. 마치 그녀가 칠판에 똑똑히 적힌 지시사항을 따르지 않고 있다는 듯이. “네가 만약 실패를 향한 두려움과 자기연민에 젖어 움츠러드는 걸 그만둔다면, 무언가 제대로 해낼지도 모르지.”

해리엇의 가슴 속에서 불꽃놀이가 터지는 것처럼 분노와 상처가 날뛰었다. 당신이 엄마가 죽는 것을 계속해서, 끝도 없이, 기절할 때까지 들어야 한다면, 그런 소리는 못할 거예요—

그러나 그 다음 순간 그녀는 기억했다. 수정처럼 밝고 또렷하게, 페투니아 이모가 했던 말을 떠올렸다. 만약 그것이 진실이라면, 만약 그가 정말—그가 알았다면—그는 그렇게 말하지 않을 것이다, 그는 이해할 수 있을지도 모른다—

“선생님은 엄마의 친구셨어요?” 그녀는 물었다.

스네이프의 얼굴이 새하얗게 변했다. 이 어둑어둑한 사무실 안에서도 그녀가 또렷이 볼 수 있을 만큼.

“뭐라고 했지?” 그 목소리는 너무도 날카롭고 위험해서, 그녀의 내장기관 여럿이 한꺼번에 무너지려 들었다. 머리 위로 채찍이 날아드는 것 같은 목소리. 다리가 정말로 젤리로 변하는 것 같았다. 네빌은 아마 순식간에 정신을 잃고 말았을 것이다.

“제 엄마랑 친구셨냐고요,” 그녀는 되풀이해 말했다. 떨지 말라고 목소리를 다잡았다. 이 사무실 안의 조명이 별로라는 게 다행이었다. 그녀의 지팡이 쥔 손이 떨리는 것을, 그는 보지 못할지도 모른다.

“어디서 그런 말을 들었지?” 그는 조금 전보다 더 낮아진 목소리로 말했다. 하지만 낮아졌다고 해서 덜 위험하게 들리는 것은 아니었다. 그의 눈에는 낯선 빛이 서려 있었다. 그녀의 심장이 토끼처럼 빨리 뛰었다.

“페투니아 이모가 말해줬어요. 그녀는 선생님이 누군지 알고 있었어요. 선생님이랑 같은 동네에서 자랐다고 했어요.”

스네이프는 그녀를 물끄러미 바라보았다. 어째서인지 몰라도, 그가 아주 멀리서 그녀를 바라보고 있는 것 같은 기분이 들었다.

기나긴 순간이 공중에서 뒤엉켜, 지나가지 않았다. 모든 것이 완벽하게 고요했다. 난로에서 잦아들고 있는 불꽃이 내뿜는 희미한 타닥거리는 소리만이 침묵을 메웠다. 스네이프는 마치…

해리엇은 어찌할 바를 모르고 서 있었다. 이 상황은 아무래도 그녀의 잘못인 듯했다. 만약 그녀가 지팡이를 들어올리고 있었다면, 그녀는 자신이 실수로 그에게 기절 주문을 쏘았거나 그런 비슷한 일을 했다고 생각했을지도 모른다. 그는 움직이지 않았다. 그녀는 그가 지금 이곳에 있는 것을 제대로 인지하고 있는지조차 확신할 수 없었다. 그의 눈동자 뒤에는 어떤 공허한 느낌이 있었다. 스네이프를 스네이프로 만드는 그 부분이 제거된 것처럼.

그녀의 엄마에 대해 물어본 것이 어째서 이런 상황을 불러온단 말인가?

“저는…” 마침내 그녀는 입을 뗐다. 스네이프는 여전히 돌처럼 굳어 있었다. “저는… 그냥—가볼게요…”

그는 대답하지도, 움직이지도 않았다. 눈조차 깜박이지 않았다. 해리엇은 몸을 돌려, 떨리는 다리로 문 앞까지 걸었다. 소리없이 빠져나가면서, 그녀는 어깨 너머로 슬쩍 뒤를 돌아보았다. 그는 이제 그녀에게 등을 보이고, 난롯불을 내려다보는 중이었다 (그렇게 짐작만 했다, 앞모습이 그녀에게는 보이지 않았으니까).

그녀는 문을 닫고 천천히 어두운 복도를 걸었다. 계단을 올라, 지하에서 벗어났다. 왜 자신이 디멘터를 처음 마주쳤던 그때만큼 공허한 기분인지, 그녀는 알 수 없었다.

 

* * * * *

그날 밤 어느 시점엔가, 유리가 깨지는 소리가 드디어 멈췄다. 바닥에 널린 유리 조각에, 한껏 부풀어 오른 달빛이 반사되어 어지러이 빛났다. 바닥과 사면의 벽이 전부 반짝거렸다.

그녀의 사진이 든 액자의 유리까지 깨져 있었다.

그는 액자를 수리했다. 고쳐진 액자를 손에 쥐고, 남은 밤을 지새웠다.

 

 

 

 


	28. 28장. 폭로 (Revelations)

 

 

론을 비롯한 위즐리들은 모두 버로우에서 크리스마스를 보내기 위해 집으로 돌아갔다. 위즐리 부인은 해리엇에게 다정한 편지를 보내주었다. 다음 여름방학에, 시리우스 블랙이 다시 감옥에 갇히고 난 다음에, 해리엇이 다시 한 번 버로우에 놀러올 날을 기대하고 있겠다는 편지였다. 해리엇은 자신이 버로우에 가지 못하게 되었음에 놀라지 않았다. 그레인저네 집에 머무르거나 호그스미드에 가는 것이 그녀에게 너무 위험하다는 마당에, 버로우라고 다를 것이라고는 기대도 하지 않았다.

그리핀도르 기숙사를 통틀어 이번에 학교에 남은 것은 해리엇과 허마이니뿐이었다. 모두가 떠난 날 밤, 맥고나걸 교수는 기숙사 휴게실로 찾아와 무슨 문제든 생기면 그 즉시 그녀에게 알리라고 단단히 일렀다. 그 뒤로 30분쯤, 그녀는 기숙사 구석구석을 확인했다. 그녀의 주문이 내뿜는 빛이 한동안 계단과 창문 곳곳에서 번쩍번쩍했다.

방학인데도 허마이니는 스트레스를 내려놓지 못하고 있었다. 그녀는 자주 멍하니 허공을 응시했다. 아니면 해리엇을 멍하니 응시하거나, 책장을 넘기지 않고 책을 멍하니 내려다보거나 했다. 그리고 제대로 잠을 자지 못하는 것 같았다.

“내가 그만 물어보겠다고 한 건 알지만,” 평소보다 더 이상한 허마이니의 행동이 이틀째 계속되자, 해리엇이 입을 열었다. “네가 수업들을 다 듣고 있는 그 비밀 수단 말이야—위험한 건 아니지?”

허마이니는 그녀를 멍하니 바라보았다.

“알아, 맥고나걸 교수님이 승인했다는 거.” 해리엇은 말했다. “하지만 넌 요새 어디 아픈 것 같아 보여.”

“난 괜찮아.” 허마이니가 조용히 대답했다. “나는 그냥… 생각할 게 좀 많을 뿐이야.”

“내가 도와줄까?”

허마이니는 고개를 저었다. 그녀의 눈은 이상하게 반짝였다. 마치 울고 싶은 것을 참고 있는 사람처럼. 해리엇은 뭘 어떻게 해야 하는지 감도 오지 않았다.

“눈사람 만들러 갈래?” 그녀는 미약하게 제안했다.

두 사람은 정말로 밖에 나가 눈사람을 만들었다. 그리고 눈 위에 드러누워 천사 모양도 만들었다. 얼어죽을 것처럼 추웠다. 하지만 허마이니가 웃었고, 그래서 해리엇은 마음이 좀 가벼워졌다.

크리스마스날 아침 해리엇이 눈을 떴을 때는, 크룩섕크가 머리맡에서 골골거리며 그녀의 등에 꾹꾹이를 하고 있었다. 침대 발치에는 선물꾸러미들이 가득 쌓여 있었다.

“해피 크리스마스!” 허마이니가 그녀의 침대 위로 주저앉으며 말했다. 덜덜 떨고 있었다. “네 담요 안에 들어가도 돼? 방 안이 너무 추워, 불을 피웠는데도…”

“그건 우리가 빌어먹을 탑 꼭대기에 살고 있기 때문이야,” 해리엇은 담요를 들춰 허마이니를 감싸며 말했다.

담요에 아늑하게 감싸여, 두 사람은 선물을 풀어보기 시작했다. 올해 위즐리 부인은 해리엇에게 호랑가시나무색 스웨터를 보내주셨다. 지니는 피피 라폴 소설 <한밤의 마법Magic at Midnight>을 보내주었고, 허마이니의 부모님은 고급스러운 가죽장정의 <반지의 제왕> 세트를 선물했다. 누가 보냈는지 표시가 되어있지 않은 선물꾸러미 하나에는 호랑가시나무 가지가 그려진 카드가 붙어 있었다. 그 안에는, 어딘지 친숙한 손글씨로, “메리 크리스마스, 해리엇. 추신: 그링고트 은행의 고블린들에게 편지를 써서, 포터 가문 금고의 귀중품 보관함을 보내달라고 하렴.” 이라고 쓰여 있었다.

“귀중품 보관함에는 여러 가지가 들어있을 수 있어,” 허마이니에게 카드를 보여주자, 그녀가 말했다. “중요한 문서나, 보석같이 크기가 작은 귀중품들—하지만 루핀 교수님이 그걸 어떻게 알고 계실까?”

“루핀 교수님?” 해리엇이 놀라서 반문했다.

“그건 그분의 글씨체야. 글씨가 작고 정자로 쓰여 있어서 좀 달라 보이기는 하지만, 내가 볼 땐 분명해. 왜 이름을 쓰지 않으셨을까?”

해리엇은 카드를 다시 봉투에 집어넣은 다음, 나중에 자세히 알아보기 위해 나이트스탠드의 서랍 안에 소중히 보관해두었다. 크리스마스 만찬 자리에서 그에게 물어볼 기회가 있을지도 모른다—귀중품 보관함을 찾으라는 건 무슨 뜻인지, 왜 이름을 적지 않고 보냈는지…

“그건 내가 주는 선물이야.” 해리엇이 손바닥만 한 크기의 상자를 집었을 때, 허마이니가 말했다. 크기에 비해 놀라울 정도로 무거웠다.

“책이라기엔 너무 작은데,” 해리엇은 진지하게 대꾸했다. 허마이니가 웃음을 터트리며, 그녀를 향해 구겨진 포장지 뭉치를 집어던졌다.

해리엇은 금색 포장지를 벗겨냈다. 드러난 것은… 빨간 벨벳 상자였다. 호기심이 차올라, 그녀는 조심스럽게 상자를 열었다. 안에는 두 개의 금목걸이가 놓여 있었다. 각각 펜던트가 하나씩 매달려 있었다. 하트 반쪽 모양의 펜던트.

처음에 잠시 해리엇은 그게 무엇인지 영문을 모르고 보고만 있었다. 하지만 금방 깨달았다.

“우리—우린 이걸 하기에 나이를 좀 먹었지, 나도 알아.” 허마이니의 목소리는, 그녀가 불안할 때면 늘 그렇듯 가늘고 높았다. “내 말은, 나도 그걸 고려해봤어—우리 나이에 할 만한 건 아닐지도 모른다는 걸. 어쩌면, 글쎄, 좀 우스울 것 같다고. 우습지? 이건, 머글들이 하는 건데, 너도 알지, 네가 알 거라고 생각했어, 호그스미드에선 찾을 수가 없어서, 엄마에게 보내달라고 했는데, 하지만 네가 맘에 들지 않으면, 반품할 수도—”

해리엇은 허마이니를 와락 끌어안았다. 허마이니는 말을 뚝 멈췄다.

“진짜진짜 마음에 들어,” 해리엇은 그녀를 끌어안은 채로 말했다.

허마이니는 그녀를 꼭 마주 안아주었다. 해리엇이 마침내 포옹을 풀었을 때, 허마이니는 안심한 듯, 기쁜 듯한 얼굴을 하고 있었다 (그래도 여전히 지친 듯이 창백하기는 마찬가지였지만).

“바보 같은 선물이 될까 봐 걱정했었어.” 그녀가 말했다.

“어떻게 바보 같을 수 있겠어? 이리 와,” 해리엇은 목걸이를 상자에서 꺼내, 서로 뒤엉킨 체인을 조심스럽게 풀어냈다 (펜던트가 공중에 달랑거리자 크룩섕크가 앞발을 휘두르며 잡으려 들었다). “나한테 걸어줘—크룩섕크, 하지 마, 얼른—그 다음에 내가 너에게 걸어줄게.”

해리엇은 여태껏 목걸이를 해본 적이 한 번도 없었다. 페투니아 이모는 당연하게도 그녀에게 장신구를 사주지 않았다. 그리고 지금까지 누구도 그녀에게 선물해준 적이 없었다.

“너에게 온 선물 하나 더 있다,” 허마이니가 말했다. 그녀는 겉으로 봐서는 무엇인지 알 수 없는 커다란 꾸러미를 집어들었다. 평범한 갈색 포장지에 노끈으로 동여매져 있었다.

두 사람은 함께 포장을 뜯었다. 웅장하게 반짝이는 빗자루가 빠져나와 침대 위에 모습을 드러냈다. 그들은 동시에 숨을 헉 들이쉬었다.

“나는 네가 새 빗자루를 주문했는지 몰랐어—” 허마이니가 입을 열었다.

“안 했어,” 해리엇이 대답했다. 경악에 찬 목소리가 살짝 떨려 나왔다. “했다 해도 이걸 주문하진 않았을 거야. 이건—이건 파이어볼트야.”

허마이니는 무슨 소린지 모르겠다는 듯한 얼굴을 했다.

“파이어볼트라고,” 해리엇은 말했다. “남자애들이 다같이 떠드는 거 너도 들었잖아—국제 경기 표준 빗자루, 시중에 나온 것 중에 최고의 품질을 자랑하지만, 너무 비싸서 가격도 따로 안 적어놓고, ‘구입 희망시 문의 요망’이라고만 한다는 그 빗자루?”

허마이니가 입을 딱 벌렸다.

“카드가 있는지 좀 살펴봐,” 해리엇은 황급히 남은 포장지를 더듬으며 말했다 (크룩섕크가 옆에서 그녀를 따라했다). 허마이니도 자기가 뜯은 부분의 포장지를 다시 뒤적거렸다. 하지만 아무것도 없었다. 이 선물에는 수수께끼 같은 카드조차 붙어있지 않았다.

“다른 사람들도 나처럼 수수께끼 같은 크리스마스 선물을 많이 받는지 몰라,” 해리엇이 말했다. 그녀는 농담으로 던진 거였지만, 허마이니는 못박힌 듯 빗자루를 내려다보고 있었다. 론이라면 이런 행동을 해도 이해할 수 있었을 테지만—파이어볼트니까—하지만 허마이니는 언젠가, 자신이 너무 머글처럼 들리든 말든 상관하지 않겠다면서, 빗자루는 바닥을 쓸라고 있는 거지, 타고 날아다니라고 있는 게 아니라고 말했었다.

“그렇게 비싼 돈을 들여 너에게 선물을 보내면서, 자신이 누군지 밝히지 않을 사람이 누가 있을까?” 허마이니가 천천히 물었다.

“전혀 모르겠는데…”

해리엇은 경외심 가득한 손길을 빗자루를 향해 뻗었다. 하지만 그때 허마이니가, 마치 그녀가 타오르는 불에 손을 집어넣지 못하게 막는 것처럼 잽싸게 그 손을 잡아챘다.

“왜 그래?” 해리엇은 어리둥절했다.

“만지면 안 돼!” 허마이니가 날카로운 목소리로 외쳤다. “그리고 무슨 일이 있어도, 이걸 타고 날지 마!”

“뭐?”

“모르겠니? 네 빗자루가 망가지자마자, 누군지도 모를 사람이 너에게, 천문학적인 금액의 빗자루를 선물한다고?”

“알아, 그래서 나도 신기—”

“해리엇, 이건 시리우스 블랙이 보낸 걸지도 몰라!”

해리엇은 멍청히 그녀를 응시했다. 허마이니는 그녀의 시선을 똑바로 마주했다. 허마이니가 그녀의 손을 너무 꽉 쥐고 있어서 손이 저려왔다. 허마이니의 손은 부들부들 떨리고 있었다. 그 손에 붙들린 해리엇의 손도 같이 떨렸다.

“알았어,” 해리엇이 느릿느릿 대꾸했다. “괜찮아. 나 이거 안 만질게, 그럼 되는 거지?”

“약속해,” 허마이니가 떨리는 목소리로 말했다. “이걸 타지 않겠다고.”

“약속해,” 해리엇이 말했다.

허마이니는 한순간 그녀를 가만히 바라보고 나서, 해리엇의 손을 놓고 이제는 자기 손을 맞잡고 비틀기 시작했다. 그녀는 침대 위에서 뛰어내려, 정신없이 왔다 갔다 하기 시작했다. 그동안 크룩섕크는 빗자루 주변을 어슬렁거리며 킁킁 냄새를 맡았다.

“정신나간 소리로 들리는 건 알아,” 허마이니는 계속해서 손을 비틀고 왔다 갔다 하면서 말했다. “물론—그가 어떻게 돈을 구했는지의 문제가 남아 있지—하지만 너를 해치기 위해, 허점을 찌르기 위해 그가 택할 수 있는 최고의 방법이야—그는 이미 너를 해치려고 한 적이 있으니까, 호그와트 근처에 있었고, 그가 여기 왔었다는 걸 우린 알잖아, 그러니까 네 빗자루에 관해서도 쉽게 알아낼 수 있었을 거고—

“우린 이걸 누군가에게 알려야만 해,” 허마이니가 갑자기 몸을 빙글 돌려 그녀를 똑바로 바라보며 말했다. “맥고나걸 교수님. 당장 가서 그분을 불러오자—”

허마이니의 눈은 번쩍거렸고 뺨은 빨갛게 달아올라 있었다. 그녀의 입술이 굳게 다물린 모양새는 그녀가 간신히 감정을 제어하고 있다는 사실을 알려주었다. 해리엇은 빗자루를 보낸 게 시리우스 블랙이라고는 믿을 수 없었지만, 허마이니는 확신하고 있었다. 이런 상태의 그녀를 달리 설득하기란 불가능했다.

“알았어,” 해리엇이 말했다. “우선 옷을 갈아입고, 맥고나걸 교수를 찾아가자. 그럼 되지? 다 괜찮을 거야.”

* * * * *

“이게 너희가 말한 빗자루냐?” 맥고나걸 교수는 빗자루를 들어올려 이리저리 뒤집어 보며 관찰했다. 그래서 해리엇은 그것이 집어들자마자 그녀의 코앞에서 폭발하지는 않을 것으로 안심할 수 있었다. 맥고나걸 교수는 눈썹 한 가닥 그을리지 않고 멀쩡했다.

“쪽지 한 장 없었다고?” 그녀는 네모난 안경 너머로 해리엇을 넘겨보며 물었다. “어떤 종류의 메시지도 받지 못했고?”

“네, 선생님.”

“흠,” 그녀는 엄한 얼굴로 빗자루를 내려다보았다. 마치 그것이 무언가를 숨기고 있는 것이 눈에 보인다는 듯이. “내게 곧바로 알린 것은 잘한 일이다. 징크스 같은 것이 걸려 있는지 확인하는 절차가 필요할 것 같구나. 그건 내가 아주 해박한 분야는 아니지만, 플리트윅 교수와 후치 부인이라면 분명 이것을 해체해볼 수 있을 테지—”

이처럼 훌륭한 빗자루를 해체해야 한다는 상상을 하니 절로 몸이 움찔거렸다. 론이 이번 방학에 집에 가 있는 게 다행이었다. 만약에 여기 남아 있다가 이 소식을 들었다면, 그는 발작을 일으켰을지도 모른다.

“정말로 시리우스 블랙이 이걸 보냈을 거라고 생각하세요, 선생님?” 그녀는 맥고나걸 교수에게 물었다. 반쯤은 빗자루 해체에서 화제를 돌리고 싶은 마음에서 나온 질문이었다.

“확실히 말해줄 수는 없구나, 포터 양. 하지만 의심스러운 정황인 것은 분명하다. 징크스 따위가 없다고 우리가 확신할 수 있으면, 너에게 돌려주마.”

그녀는 파이어볼트를 들고 사라졌다.

해리엇은 기분이… 이상했다. 무슨 생각을 해야 할지 알 수 없었다. 시리우스 블랙이 그녀에게 징크스 걸린 빗자루를 보내기 위해 그 모든 비용과 수고를 들였다고 상상하기는 힘들었다. 차라리 그냥 폭탄 든 상자를 하나 보내서 그녀를 날려버리려 든다면 모를까. 하지만 허마이니와 맥고나걸 교수 두 사람 다 매우 똑똑한 사람들이었고, 그가 이런 짓을 벌였을지 모른다고 의심하고 있으니…

그들의 예감이 맞을지도 모른다고 생각하면 마음이 뒤숭숭했다.

“나한테 화났어?” 허마이니가 조그만 목소리로 물었다.

해리엇은 눈을 깜박, 했다. “아니.”

허마이니는 잠자코 입술을 깨물었다.

“그럴 리가 없잖아,” 해리엇이 말했다. “너는 내가 죽지 않기를 바랄 뿐인데 내가 왜 화를 내겠어?”

“너의 님부스 빗자루… 네가 그걸 얼마나 소중히 여겼는지 알아… 그리고 아까 그 빗자루는 내 눈에도 굉장히 좋아 보였는걸.”

해리엇은 어깨를 으쓱했다. 그녀는 딱히 아무것도 느끼지 못했다. 그저, 누군가 크리스마스 아침에 그녀를 죽이려고 들었을지도 모른다고 생각하면 좀 아연할 뿐이었다.

“크리스마스 기분을 망쳐버렸네, 그렇지.” 조금 시간이 흐른 뒤에, 미소를 지으려는 노력조차 하지 않으며 허마이니가 말했다.

해리엇이 앉아있는 옆으로 크룩섕크가 뛰어 올라와, 소파 한쪽이 움푹 내려앉았다. 그는 고압적인 자세로 그녀의 무릎 위에 올라오더니, 다리를 몸 아래로 접어 넣고 자리를 잡았다. 해리엇은 눈을 깜박였다.

쓰다듬어 줘, 허마이니가 입모양으로 말했다. 공중에 손을 휘저어 쓰다듬는 시늉을 하면서. 해리엇은 조심스레 크룩섕크의 부숭부숭한 머리 위로 손을 올려, 그의 귀 뒤쪽을 긁어주었다. 그는 마치, 처음치고는 나쁘지 않군, 이라고 말하는 것처럼 골골대기 시작했다.

허마이니가 살며시 미소지었다.

 

* * * *

점심을 먹으러 내려가기 전에, 두 사람은 크리스마스 기분을 내기 위해 약간 차려입었다. 해리엇은 지난 생일에 그레인저 부부가 선물해준 초록색 벨벳 블라우스를 입고 나서, 머리를 차분히 가라앉히려고 애썼다. 머리카락은 어느새 어깨 아래로 내려올 만큼 길어져서, 그녀가 익숙해져 있는 것보다 다스려야 할 머리카락 양이 많았다. 허마이니는 해리엇이 머리카락을 더 길게 기르면 무게 중심이 아래로 쏠려서 머리카락을 가라앉히기 쉬울 거라는 가설을 제시했지만, 해리엇에게는 기르면 기를수록 그녀의 머리카락이 더 억세지는 것처럼 느껴졌다.

대연회장 안의 풍경은 작년 이맘때와 비슷했다. 기숙사 테이블들은 벽쪽으로 밀려나고, 연회장 중앙에는 모두가 다 같이 앉을 수 있는 하나의 긴 테이블이 놓였다. 그 주위로 가지각색의 화려한 안락의자들이 빙 둘러싸고 있었다. 테이블 위에는 반짝이는 유리그릇들이 사람 수대로 놓여 있었다. 한쪽 끝에는 덤블도어 교수가 앉아 있었다. 그는 흰 족제비털로 가장자리가 장식된 화려한 진홍색 로브를 입고 있어서, 날씬한 산타클로스 할아버지처럼 보였다.

기숙사 사감 선생님들도 각자 평소보다 좀 더 화려한 로브를 입고서 자리에 앉아 있었다. 필치마저도 평소의 퀴퀴한 로브를 벗고 좀먹은 듯한 연미복을 입고 있었다. 미친 모자장수(Mad Hatter)와 함께 하는 크리스마스 만찬 같았다.

스네이프는 물론 평소와 똑같았다. 해리엇은 그가 검은색이 아닌 옷을 한 벌이라도 가지고 있을지 궁금했다.

하지만 뭔가가 빠져 있었다… 아니, 누군가가. 루핀 교수는 어딜 간 걸까? 그에게 카드에 관해 물어보고 싶었는데, 그는 이 자리에 없었다. 그를 위한 의자조차 마련되어 있지 않았다. 빈 자리라고는 그녀와 허마이니가 앉을 의자 두 개뿐이었다.

“메리 크리스마스!” 덤블도어 교수가 활짝 웃으며 그들을 맞이했다. “남은 사람이 워낙에 적다 보니, 기숙사 테이블을 그대로 두는 건 어리석은 일이라고 생각했단다… 앉아라, 앉아!”

해리와 허마이니를 제외하고 학교에 남은 학생들은 아스테리아 그린그라스와 그녀의 언니 다프네, 그리고 해리엇이 모르는 1학년 남자애 한 명이 다였다. 그 남자애는 허마이니와 해리엇에게 순수한 공포를 담은 눈길을 보냈다. 다프네는 그들을 아는 척할 가치가 없다고 여기는 듯했다. 아스테리아의 얼굴은 진홍색으로 물들었지만, 그녀 또한 해리엇이나 허마이니를 쳐다보지는 않았다.

“크래커를 열어봅시다!” 덤블도어가 행복한 얼굴을 하고 말했다. 그리고 커다란 은색 크리스마스 크래커 한쪽을 스네이프에게 건넸다. 스네이프는 그것을 향해 질척질척한 진흙만큼 차갑고 칙칙한 시선을 주었을 뿐, 손가락 하나 까딱하지 않았다. 덤블도어는 너털웃음을 터트리고는, 스프라우트 교수를 향해 호소하는 눈길을 보냈다. 그녀는 너무도 열정적으로 크래커 끝을 잡아당겨서, 그 팔꿈치에 부딪힌 그녀의 앞접시가 플리트윅 교수의 무릎 위로 날아갔다.

놀랍도록 커다란 쾅! 소리와 함께, 크래커가 반으로 갈라지며 커다랗고 끝이 뾰족한 마녀 모자가 테이블 위로 떨어졌다. 꼭대기에는 독수리 박제가 달려 있었다. 스네이프는 그것을 무표정하게 응시했다. 그 얼굴은 평소보다 더 딱딱했다. 맥고나걸 교수는 헛기침을 하더니, 잔을 들어 올려 한 모금 마셨다. 해리엇은 그녀가 웃지 않으려고 노력중이라는 인상을 받았다. 그리고 백만 번째로 다시 한 번, 왜 그녀를 제외한 다른 모든 사람들이 보가트 스네이프를 우습다고 생각하는지 궁금해했다. 당연하지만 스네이프도 그것을 우습다고 생각하지는 않는 듯했다.

그에게 엄마에 관한 일을 물어보았던 그 날 그의 사무실을 도망치듯 나선 후로, 그녀는 그와 대화해 볼 기회가 없었다. 용기를 끌어모을 수가 없었다. 그는 그 이후로 단 한 번도 그녀에게 시선을 주지 않았다. 오늘도 마찬가지였다. 지금 그에게 그녀는 존재하지 않는 것이나 다름없었다. 제대로 패트로누스 수업을 받을 기회를 걷어찬 자기 자신을, 그녀는 가능하다면 몇 번이고 걷어차 주고 싶었다. 그 재앙 같았던 첫 수업을 생각하면, 그가 다시는 그녀에게 가르쳐줄 마음이 들지 않으리라는 점은 명백했다. “부탁”은 두 번은 효과가 없을 것이다. 그녀가 그에게… 무슨 말이었는지 모르지만 어쨌든 그를 화나게 할 만한 뭔가를 말해버린 이 시점에는.

아니, 그것은 정확하지 않았다. 그녀는 자신이 무슨 말을 했는지는 확실히 알고 있었다. 모르는 것은 다만, 그 말이 왜 그를 화나게 했는가였다.

때로는 머릿속에서 해답이 떠오를락 말락 하는 느낌이 들었다. 그 해답을 포착하기는 어려웠다. 한낮에 그녀의 뒤로 드리워지는 그림자처럼, 고개를 돌려 보려고 하는 순간 사라져버렸다. 그녀는 머릿속의 생각을 제대로 표현해낼 수가 없었다. 페투니아 이모가 그녀의 엄마와 스네이프에 관해 말해주었을 때 (아무래도 거짓말은 아니었던 것 같다) 그랬던 것처럼, 무언가 생각이 날 듯 말 듯 한 느낌. 그때는 다음 날 아침에 생각이 분명해졌다.

그래서 그녀는 이번에도 생각이 분명해지기를 기다리기로 했다.

(단지 생각이 좀 서둘러주었으면 했다. 그녀는 정말로 상황이 어떻게 돌아가는지 파악하고 싶었다.)

“먹읍시다!” 덤블도어가 좌중을 향해 두루두루 미소지으며 말했다.

해리엇이 자신과 허마이니를 위해 구운 감자를 접시에 덜고 있을 때, 그녀는 대연회장 문이 열리는 소리를 들었다. 들어오는 사람이 루핀이기를 바라며 그녀는 고개를 들었다—하지만 정작 들어선 것은 트릴로니 교수였다. 그녀는 금색 스팽글이 잔뜩 달린 긴 녹색 드레스를 입고 있었다. 그 드레스는 그녀를 평소보다 더 인간 사이즈의 잠자리처럼 보이게 만들었다.

“시빌, 뜻밖의 반가운 등장이군요!” 덤블도어가 말했다. 그는 자리에서 일어서며, 자신의 수염이 그레이비 소스에 빠지지 않도록 조심스레 갈무리했다.

“수정구슬을 보고 있었답니다, 교장선생님.” 트릴로니 교수가 평소보다도 더 은은한 목소리로 말했다. “놀라움을 금할 수 없게도, 저 자신이 홀로 점심을 들지 않고 여러분과 함께하는 모습이 보이더군요. 운명의 초대를 어찌 거절하겠습니까? 지체 없이 저는 탑을 떠났지요, 이렇게 늦어진 것에 용서를 구합니다…”

해리엇은 지금 허마이니와 눈을 마주쳤다간 폭소를 터뜨릴 것 같아 겁이 났다. 그래서 그녀는 대신 스네이프를 보았다. 그는 대놓고 역겹다는 표정을 짓고 있었다. 유감스럽게도, 그녀는 그 얼굴이 어쩐지 대단히 웃긴다고 느껴버렸고, 그래서 웃지 않으려다 말고 제법 큰 소리로 코웃음을 치고 말았다. 그녀의 결례에 대해 다프네 그린그라스는 살짝 아연한 얼굴을 해보였다.

“당신을 위해 의자를 하나 더 마련하지요,” 덤블도어가 말했다. 해리엇은 그가 자신을 보고 윙크했다고 맹세할 수 있었다. 그의 눈은 분명히 반짝거리고 있었다.

그는 지팡이를 들어올려 공중에서 새로운 의자를 하나 만들어냈다. 자주색 양단으로 만들어진 그 의자는 등받이 양쪽이 날개처럼 안쪽으로 휘어 있었고, 스네이프와 맥고나걸 자리 사이에 놓였다. (해리엇은 작년에 덤블도어가 변신술을 가르치던 시절이 그립다고 말했던 것을 떠올렸다. 여기 의자들 전부 그가 만들어낸 것일까? 그렇다면 하나같이 화려한 원단을 자랑하는 것도 놀랍지 않다.)

트릴로니 교수는 은은한 미소를 띠며 자리에 앉았다. 맥고나걸 교수의 입술이 얇게 다물리는 것도, 스네이프가 그녀의 숄에 닿을까 두려워 의자 팔걸이에서 자기 팔꿈치를 거둬들이는 것도 눈치채지 못한 듯했다. 해리엇은 그것이 트릴로니 교수가 실제로는 운세를 점치는 데 얼마나 서투른지 알려주는 것이 아닐까 생각했다.

“내장요리 들겠어요, 시빌?” 맥고나걸 교수가 커다란 사발에 주걱을 꽂으며 물었다.

트릴로니 교수는 듣지 못한 척했다. “친애하는 루핀 교수는 어디 있나요?” 그녀가 테이블을 이리저리 둘러보며 물었다.

해리엇은 그 순간, 트릴로니 교수가 마침내 뭔가 쓸모있는 말을 했다는 못된 생각을 하고 말았다.

“안타깝게도 그 가엾은 친구는 또 몸이 아프답니다,” 덤블도어가 대답했다. “하필 크리스마스날 아프다니 정말 유감스러운 일이죠…”

“하지만 당신이라면 당연히 이미 알고 있었을 텐데요, 시빌?” 맥고나걸 교수가 말했다.

“물론 나는 알고 있었습니다, 미네르바.” 트릴로니 교수가 차갑게 대꾸했다. “하지만 모든 것을 알고 있다고 해서 그것을 자랑스레 내보이지는 않는 법이지요. 나는 종종 내면의 눈을 가지고 있지 않은 척하지만, 그것은 나처럼 멀리까지 미래를 보는 눈을 갖지 못한 다른 사람들을 불안하게 하지 않기 위해서입니다.”

“그건 정말 많은 것을 설명해주는군요.” 맥고나걸 교수가 말했다.

“꼭 알고 싶다면, 미네르바, 두렵게도 루핀 교수는 우리와 오래 함께할 수 없을 겁니다,” 트릴로니 교수가 약하게 콧김을 뿜어내며 말했다. “그 역시도 스스로 남은 시간이 얼마 없다는 것을 잘 알고 있는 듯하더군요. 내가 그에게 수정구슬 점을 봐주겠다고 제의하자마자, 그는 급히 자리를 피했지요—”

“대체 왜 그랬을지 감도 오지 않는군요.”

“내 생각에는,” 덤블도어가 쾌활하지만 약간 필요 이상으로 큰 목소리로 입을 열어, 트릴로니 교수와 맥고나걸 교수의 대화를 끊어놓았다. “루핀 교수도 지금 당장 위험에 처해있지는 않을 것 같아요. 세베루스, 자네가 그를 위해 마법약을 만들어주었겠지?”

스네이프가 의미 없이 툴툴거리는 소리를 냈다. 해리엇은 그의 더러운 기분이 그녀 때문일까 고민하다가, 자신이 바보 같다고 생각했다. 그건 벌써 며칠이나 지난 일이었다. 그리고 그는 어차피 늘 기분이 더러운 상태였다.

“그러니 그는 금방이라도 다시 건강해질 테지요,” 덤블도어가 여전히 쾌활하게 말했다. 마치 스네이프가 그에게 엄청 무례하게 굴지 않은 것처럼. “아스테리아, 혹시 이 치폴라타(chipolata) 소시지를 맛보았니? 아주 훌륭하단다.”

덤블도어가 그녀에게 말을 걸자, 아스테리아 그린그라스는 우선 새빨갛게 변했다가, 곧 새하얗게 탈색되었다. 그리고 그가 가리킨 소시지를 집으면서 너무도 덜덜 떨어서, 멀리 떨어져 앉아있는 해리엇에게까지 팬이 덜그럭거리는 소리가 들릴 정도였다.

나머지 만찬은 거의 지루할 정도로 평이했다. 선생님들은 (스네이프는 빼고) 자기들끼리 대화를 나눴다. 1학년 남자애는 밥 먹는 데 집중했고, 다프네는 자기 여동생과 낮은 목소리로 얘기하고 있었다. 허마이니는 아마 시리우스 블랙이 보냈을지 모르는 빗자루 폭탄 생각에 골몰하고 있는 것 같았다. 그녀는 맥고나걸 교수를 쳐다보며, 해리엇이 하는 말에 되는대로 대꾸하고 있었다.

여러 사람이 모인 자리에서 늘 발생하곤 하는, 모든 대화가 잠시 잦아든 정적 속에서, 해리엇은 누군가 “…숲속에서 개를…”이라고 말하는 것을 들었다.

심장이 뛰었다. 다프네 그린그라스가 스네이프에게 말하고 있었다.

“…아스테리아와 저는 산책하러 나갔었어요. 온실 근처를 지나다가 보았어요—거대하고 못생긴, 아주 지독하게 더러운 개였어요. 크기도 정말 크지만, 혹시 위험하지는 않을까 해서요, 병을 옮긴다거나…”

닥쳐, 닥쳐, 해리엇은 속으로 그녀를 을렀다. 그녀의 말을 듣고 있던 스네이프가 날카로운 눈으로 의심스러운 얼굴을 하기 시작했기 때문이다.

“해그리드가 개를 기른단다,” 스프라우트 교수가 말했다. “팡이었을 수도 있어.”

“제 생각에 해그리드 교수님의 개는 아니었던 것 같아요, 선생님.” 다프네가 예의 바르게 대답했다. 아스테리아는 얌전히 고개를 숙인 채 그녀의 라이스 푸딩을 내려다보고 있었다. “보어하운드는 아니었어요.”

“다른 사람도 개를 본 적이 있나요?” 덤블도어 교수가 테이블을 둘러보며 물었다.

아스테리아는 대답하지 않았다. 1학년 남자애는 고개를 흔들었다. 입에는 트라이플(trifle)이 가득했다. 뒤이어 허마이니가 “아니요, 선생님,” 했고, 해리엇은, 정직하고 순진한 얼굴을 하려고 갖은 애를 쓰면서, 허마이니와 똑같이 대답했다.

단지 스네이프가 테이블을 건너다보고 있었다. 그의 검은 눈동자가 정확히 그녀에게 꽂혀들었다. 그녀의 심장이 한 박자에 두 번씩 널을 뛰었다.

“그래, 그래도 한 번 조사해볼 필요는 있겠지,” 덤블도어가 미소와 함께 말했다.

“제가 하겠습니다,” 스네이프가 곧장 말했다. 그 말을 한 다음에야 그는 해리엇에게서 눈을 뗐다. 물론 그렇다고 그녀의 불안감이 덜해지지는 않았다.

“고맙네, 세베루스, 스스로 나서주다니 참 아량이 넓군,” 덤블도어가 말했다. “아… 지금 당장 가겠나?” 스네이프가 테이블에서 일어섰을 때 그가 물었다.

“어두워지기 전에 둘러보겠습니다,” 스네이프는 그렇게 말하고, 로브 자락을 펄럭이며 성큼성큼 멀어져 갔다.

해리엇은 그가 떠나는 뒷모습을 지켜보았다. 그녀는 스누플즈가 다른 누구에게도 들키지 않고 몸을 숨겨왔다는 것을 반복해서 되뇌며, 긴장을 풀어보려고 했다.

하지만 그 생각은 곧이어 궁금증을 불러왔다… 그린그라스 자매가 그를 목격했을 때, 스누플즈는 무엇을 하고 있었던 걸까?

 

* * * * *

차가운 공기가 칼날처럼 폐부를 찔렀다. 세상은 흑백으로 일렁이고 있었다. 땅은 하얗게 빛나는 눈으로 덮였고, 하늘은 쇳덩이 같은 잿빛이었다. 금지된 숲의 위쪽으로는 어둠이 내려앉았다. 모든 것이 고요했다. 새들조차 남쪽으로 날아간 지 오래였다. 그 자신의 숨소리와, 발아래 눈이 부서지는 소리만이 허공을 울렸다.

숲 가장자리에서 보았다고, 그린그라스 양이 얘기했다. 거대하고 더러운 검은 개…

그는 왜 자신이 그것을 의심스럽게 느꼈는지 알지 못했다. 물론 그가 천성적으로 의심이 많기는 했다. 호그와트 부지에서 목격된 떠돌이 개—아무도 별일이라고는 생각지 않았다.

하지만 소녀는 그 개에 대해 이미 알고 있었다. 그는 확신했다. 그는 사람들이 거짓말을 할 때를 쉽게 알아차렸다. 대체로 어떤 종류의 거짓말인지도 감별할 수 있었다. 완전히 지어낸 말인지, 중요한 부분을 빼놓고 말하는지, 무언가 숨기고 있는지, 아니면 주의를 돌리기 위한 엉뚱한 말인지… 소녀는 제법 쉽게 거짓말을 했지만, 별로 능숙하지는 않았다. 그녀가 완전히 진실을 말하지 않을 때면 그는 언제나 알 수 있었다.

크리스마스 디너 자리에서 그녀는 거짓말을 했다. 그녀는 그 개를 본 적이 있었다. 초조해 보이지 않으려고 애쓰고 있었다.

만약 그 개가 시리우스 블랙과 어떤 연관이라도 있다면—그것이 그에게 첫 번째로 떠오른 생각이었다—하지만 그러면 소녀가 그 개를 알고 있다는 사실과 모순된다. 일단 그녀가 아직 살아 숨쉬고 있었으니까. 살아있을 뿐 아니라 제법 팔팔한 것 같았다, 마치 겨울잠 자기 전에 먹을 것을 비축해두는 다람쥐처럼 크리스마스 거위요리와 감자와 고기파이를 열심히 먹어치우던 모습을 보자면. 먹을 만큼 먹고 난 뒤, 그녀는 고개를 똑바로 들고, 눈을 피하지 않고서, 거짓말을 했다.

아이는 점점 대담해지고 있었다. 이미 그가 듣고 싶지 않았던, 심지어 그녀가 영영 알지도 못하기를 바랐던 질문을 가지고 와 그에게 던지지 않았던가.

_선생님은 엄마의 친구셨어요_

_어디서 그런 말을 들었지_

_페투니아 이모가 말해줬어요_

그는 그것 말고도 페투니아가 그녀에게 해줬을 법한 이야기들을 쉽게 떠올릴 수 있을 것 같았다…

그의 가장 깊고 깊은 비밀, 그 오랜 세월 단단히 걸어 잠가, 누구의 손도 닿지 못하게 숨겨온 비밀… 오, 그가 릴리를 좋아했다는 것을 아는 사람이야 많았다. 슬리데린 기숙사 남학생들— _네가 푹 빠져있는 그 드센 잡종 계집애_ —릴리의 친구들— _넌 진짜 징그러운 자식이야_ _, 스니벨루스, 제정신이 박힌 여자애라면 아무도 너랑 엮이고 싶지 않을걸_ —포터의 아첨꾼들— _에반스는 누구든 사귈 수 있어_ _, 제임스와도 사귈 수 있다고, 제임스가 너 따위보다 백 배 낫지_ —하지만 진실을, 그의 진심을 정말로 아는 사람은 거의 없었다. 포터나 릴리와 가까웠던 루핀 정도나, 어느 정도 기억하고 있을 가능성이 있었다.

루핀은 단 한 번도 그에 관해 언급하지 않았다. 둘러둘러 모호하게 그를 자극하려는 시도조차 하지 않았다. 사실, 루핀은 과거사를 조금도 입에 담지 않았다. 그는 마치 세베루스와 그 자신이 과거에 알고 지내기는 했지만, 두 사람 관계가 그저 적당히 친근하되 거리감 있는 사이쯤 되었던 것처럼 행동했다.

세베루스는 그가 그렇게 행동하는 이유를 짐작도 할 수 없었다. 덤블도어에게 잘 보이려고? 아니면 일종의 게임인가? ‘언제 그 화제를 꺼내면 가장 큰 타격을 줄 수 있을까’ 같은 게임?

세베루스는 루핀을 터럭 한 올도 신뢰하지 않았다. 그는 그 늑대인간이 어떤 사람인지 판단할 수가 없었다. 단순히 늑대 부분만을 말하는 것이 아니었다. 그의 사람됨, 루핀이라는 사람 자체가 수수께끼였다. 루핀은, 인정한다, 지능이 높고 신중했다. 그 머릿속에는 분명 뭔가 들어 있었다—하지만 무엇이? 

레질리먼시를 사용하지 않더라도, 세베루스는 대개 사람을 읽을 수 있었다. 사실 레질리먼시는 그 자신이 사용하기를 꺼리는 비상용 무기였다. 한 사람의 정신에는 마주하고 싶지 않은 것들이 지나치게 많이 들어 있었다. 예를 들면 그 사람이 그를 어떻게 생각하는가 따위의. 하지만 세베루스가 어떤 방법을 사용하든 관계없이, 루핀은 매직미러 같았다. 그는 오로지 제 주변의 사람들을 반사해냈다. 진짜 루핀은 너무 깊이 파묻혀 있어서, 결코 밖으로 드러나지 않는 것 같았다.

마음속 깊은 곳에서, 아주 깊어서 그곳에 있다는 것조차 종종 외면할 수 있는 곳에서, 세베루스는 동요하고 있었다. 그가 루핀에 관해 알고 있는 것이 그토록 적다는 사실은 그를 불안하게 했다. 그가 알아낼 수 있는 것이 그만큼밖에 안 된다는 사실이. 그는 루핀이 어떻게든 블랙을 보호하고 있다고 확신했다. 하지만 그것은 본능적인 감일 뿐이었다. 그가 자신의 본능을 은연중에 믿고 있기는 해도, 증거는 하나도 없었다. 루핀의 얼굴에서도, 목소리에서도, 행동에서도, 그 밖의 어느 곳에서도 찾을 수가 없었다.

그는 찾아낼 수 있어야 마땅했다. 예전에는 언제나 찾아냈었다.

인간의 모습으로든 늑대의 모습으로든, 루핀은 그를 당황시켰다. 루핀은 위험하다. 루핀은 예측불가능하다.

신이 자비롭다면, 루핀에게 남은 시간이 짧다는 트릴로니의 말이 적중할 것이다. 곧 눈앞에서 사라져만 준다면 좋을 텐데.

만약 그가 어떤 형태로든—예컨대 뭔가 중요한 것을 털어놓지 않음으로써—소녀를 다치게 한다면, 세베루스가 직접 그를 보내버릴 것이다.

밤이 내려앉고 있었다. 바람은 차갑고 사나웠다. 그는 지팡이 끝에 불을 밝히고, 홀로 나무 그림자 사이로 발을 들여놓았다.

 

* * * * *

이렇게 많은 사람들이 집으로 돌아간 호그와트에 남아 있자니, 해리엇은 여름방학에 자신과 스네이프만 성에 머무르던 날들을 떠올리지 않을 수 없었다. 하지만 지금은 겨울이었다. 정적은 더 깊고 더 차갑고 더 어두웠다. 창밖에는 간신히 달이 보일 만큼 구름이 걷혀, 마름모꼴 창문 틈으로 은빛 빛줄기가 비스듬히 새어 들어왔다.

불꽃이 타닥거리는 소리 위로, 허마이니의 목소리가 조용히 책을 읽어주고 있었다.

“길은 이어지네 끝없이,

바위를 넘어 나무 아래로,

한 점의 태양도 비춘 적 없는 동굴을 지나,

한 방울 바다도 닿은 적 없는 물길을 건너;

겨울이 심은 눈밭을 넘어,

유월의 명랑한 꽃밭 사이로,

잔디를 넘고 돌길을 넘어,

달의 산 아래로… (*)

“시리우스 블랙 때문에 걱정돼?”

해리엇은 고개를 돌렸다. 허마이니는 해리엇이 선물 받은 <호빗> 책을 무릎 위로 펼쳐놓고 있었다. 지난 여름, 시리우스 블랙이 탈출해서 두 사람의 방학을 망쳐놓기 전에, 두 사람은 서로에게 책을 낭독해주며 놀았다. 그때는 머글 런던에 있는 허마이니의 집 침대 위에 이불을 둘러쓰고 누워 손전등으로 비춰가며 했지만, 이제는 호그와트의 난롯가에 앉아서 계속하는 중이었다.

“잘 모르겠어.” 해리엇은 반쯤만 진심을 말했다. _사실 난 내 개를 걱정하고 있어_ , 그녀는 속으로 덧붙였다.

스네이프가 그 개를 찾아내 차마 말로 할 수 없는 끔찍한 짓을 저지를까 봐 걱정하는 것만은 아니었다. 바깥은 엄청나게 추웠고, 그 개는 언제나 굶주려 있는 것처럼 보였다. 그녀가 직접 가보지 못할 때도 어떻게든 그 개를 보살필 수 있는 방도만 있다면…

 _도비_ _._

그녀는 한동안 멍하니 앉아 있었다. 그러다 흥분해서 의자에서 벌떡 일어날 뻔했다. 도비—어떻게 도비를 잊고 있었을까? 그 방법을 생각해내는 데 이렇게나 빌어먹게 긴 시간을 잡아먹다니!

“미안,” 아무 말 없이 말끄러미 보고 있는 허마이니를 향해 해리엇은 말했다. “화장실 좀—” 그리고 타탄(tartan) 무릎담요를 더듬더듬 걷어치우며 일어났다.

그녀는 실제로 화장실로 뛰어들어갔다. 하지만 그 안에 들어가서 그녀는, 과연 이 방법이 통할지 자신이 없어져서 머뭇머뭇 조용히 속삭였다. “도비?”

잠시간 아무 일도 일어나지 않았다. 그러더니 곧 펑, 소리와 함께 도비가 그 화장실 안에 나타났다. 여전히 주전자 덮개를 모자처럼 쓰고 짝짝이 양말을 신고 있었다. 이번에는 인형 옷처럼 레이스 달린 블라우스 위로 조야한 주황색의 넥타이를 단정히 매고 있었다.

“미스 해리엇 포터!” 그는 기뻐 어쩔 줄 모르는 태도로 외쳤다. 무언가를 가슴에 꼭 끌어안고 있었다.

“쉬-!” 해리엇은 불안하게 문을 살폈다. 다행히 허마이니가 무슨 일이냐고 물으며 들어오지는 않았다.

도비는 박쥐 날개 같은 귀 양쪽 끝을 부여잡고 끌어당겨 그걸로 자기 입을 막았다. 그러느라고 끌어안고 있던 포장된 상자를 떨어뜨렸다.

“미안해,” 해리엇은 속삭였다. “내가 너를 불렀다는 걸 다른 사람들이 모르게 하고 싶어서 그래, 알겠어?”

도비는 귀를 약간 옆으로 치우고 속삭였다. “비밀인가요, 해리엇 포터?”

“아주 중요한 비밀이야,” 해리엇이 단호하게 말했다.

“해리엇 포터는 무슨 일이든 도비를 믿어도 좋아요.” 도비의 커다란 눈동자가 반짝거렸다.

“나를 위해서 누군가를 돌봐주었으면 좋겠어. 음, 내가 누군가라고 한 건, 사실 개 한 마리인데.”

도비는 듣고 있다는 표시로 힘차게 고개를 끄덕였다.

“그는 금지된 숲에 살고 있어. 내가 주방에 찾아가서 음식을 좀 나눠달라고 했던 날 기억해?...”

“도비가 도와줄게요, 해리엇 포터.” 도비가 해주었으면 하는 일을 해리엇이 전부 설명하고 난 뒤, 도비가 맹세했다. “도비가 해리엇 포터의 스누플즈를 찾아서 오래오래 안전하고 건강하도록 보살피겠어요!”

“고마워, 도비. 덕분에 살았어.” 스누플즈에게는 정말 목숨이 달린 문제일 수도 있었다. 최소한 도비가 그녀의 지시를 정확히 따라서 음식과 담요만 가져다준다면, 스누플즈는 무사할 것이다. 도비가 예전에 그녀를 도우려고 했을 때처럼, 특별한 그만의 손길이 가미되지 않는다면 말이지만. “오—그리고 뭔가 떨어뜨렸어.” 그녀는 도비의 발치를 가리키며 말했다.

“도비가 잊어버릴 뻔했네요!” 그가 소리쳤다. 해리엇이 다시 한 번 손가락을 입에 대고 쉿, 해보이자, 도비는 다시 귀를 끌어당겨 입을 막았다. “이건 미스 해리엇 포터를 위한 선물이에요,” 귀에 덮여 웅웅대는 목소리로 그가 속삭였다.

“고마워,” 그녀는 놀랐지만, 또 한편으로는 상당히 감동받았다. “어, 정말 상냥하구나.” 그녀는 재빨리 머리를 굴렸다. “나도—너에게 줄 선물이 있었는데. 하지만 그건, 그걸 위층에 놔두고 왔네. 여기서 기다려줘.”

그녀는 행복감에 몸을 떨고 있는 도비를 내버려 두고 기숙사 방으로 뛰어 올라갔다. 트렁크를 열어젖히고, 그녀는 도비에게 줄 만한 무언가를 찾아 그 안을 뒤적였다. 마침내 너무 여자애 것 같지 않은 데다, 흉한 겨자색이라서 한 번도 신은 적 없는 양말을 한 켤레 찾아낸 그녀는, 버리려고 치워둔 포장지를 주워서 그 양말을 급히 둘둘 말아 들고는 다시 아래층으로 뛰어 내려갔다.

“메리 크리스마스,” 도비가 황공한 얼굴로 포장된 양말을 받아들었을 때 그녀가 말했다.

“해리엇 포터!” 포장을 뜯어 세상에서 가장 흉할 것 같은 양말을 보고 도비는 목이 메는 듯했다. 그 양말은 화장실 조명 아래서는 기숙사 방 안에서보다 더 끔찍해 보였다. 하지만 도비는 그 양말이 금실로 짠 보물이라도 되는 것처럼 소중히 끌어안았다. “양말은 도비가 세상에서 최고 제일로 좋아하는 거예요! 고마워요, 해리엇 포터!”

해리엇은 도비가 준 선물의 포장을 뜯었다. 그 안에는—양말이 있었다. 그녀는 웃음을 터뜨렸다. 한 짝은 빗자루 무늬가 들어간 녹색이었고, 다른 한 짝은 스니치가 그려진 빨간색이었다.

“도비가 직접 만든 거예요, 아가씨.” 도비는 살짝 불안한 얼굴로 말했다.

“근사해,” 해리엇이 말했다. 그리고 라벤더와 파르바티가 이 양말을 보았을 때 어떤 표정을 지을지 상상하고는 씩 웃었다. 그 두 사람까지 갈 것도 없이, 허마이니의 표정도 볼 만할 것이다. 그녀는 슬리퍼를 벗고, 신고 있던 밋밋한 흰색 양말을 벗은 다음 도비가 준 양말을 신었다. 도비는 행복에 겨워 눈물을 뚝뚝 흘렸다. 그리고 코끝이 거의 땅에 닿을 만큼 깊게 절을 했다.

그러고 나서 그는 다시 펑, 소리와 함께 사라졌다.

해리엇이 기숙사 휴게실로 돌아왔을 때, 허마이니는 소파 위에 앉아서 고요히 허공을 응시하고 있었다. <호빗> 책은 덮여서 한쪽으로 고이 치워져 있었다. 크룩섕크가 그녀 옆에 누워 노란 눈을 게슴츠레 뜨고, 꼬리를 휙휙 흔들고 있었다. 이제 막 밖에서 돌아온 듯, 그의 털 끄트머리에는 눈송이가 묻어 있었다.

“미안,” 해리엇은 말했다. “이렇게 오래 갔다 올 생각은 아니었는데. 우리 이제 다시… 왜 그래?”

허마이니가 고개를 들어 그녀를 보았을 때, 해리엇은 그 눈에 눈물이 글썽이는 것을 보고 깜짝 놀랐다.

“미안해,” 허마이니가 나지막하게 잠긴 목소리로 말했다. “너에게 어떻게 말해주면 될지, 계속 생각해봤어. 말해줘야 한다는 건 알고 있었지만, 나는… 내가 말하고 싶지 않았어. 정말 미안해.”

해리엇의 심장 박동이 빨라지기 시작했다. 혼란스러운 중에도, 허마이니의 얼굴이 짓고 있는 표정은 그녀의 손가락 끝을 얼어붙게 만들었다. “네가 수업에 출석하고 있는 비밀에 관한 거야?”

“뭐?” 허마이니는 눈을 깜박였다. 최소한 눈물이 흘러내리지는 않고 있었다. 그녀가 진짜로 울기 시작했다면, 상황이 그만큼 더 심각해졌을 것이다. “아니, 그게 아니고…”

그녀는 눈을 감고 손바닥 끝으로 그 위를 꾹 눌렀다.

“지난번 호그스미드 방문일에,” 그녀가 낮은 목소리로 말했다. “론이랑 나는 잠깐 쉬려고 세빗자루 주점에 들어갔어…”

완전히 혼란에 휩싸여, 해리엇은 소파에 주저앉았다. “알았어,” 허마이니의 목소리가 끊기자, 그녀는 대꾸했다. “세빗자루 주점에서.”

허마이니는 눈을 가리고 있는 손을 내리지 않고 고개를 끄덕였다. “플리트윅 교수님이랑, 맥고나걸 교수님, 그리고 해그리드가 주점에 들어왔어.” 그녀의 목소리는 자신의 팔에 파묻혀 잘 안 들렸다. “마법부 장관님이 같이 있었어. 로즈메르타 부인도 자리에 함께 있었고…”

해리엇은 점점 더 혼란스러워졌다. 그게 다 무슨 상관일까?

“그들은 시리우스 블랙에 대해 얘기하고 있었어.” 허마이니가 속삭였다. “그가 어떤 사람인지. 그가, 무—무슨 일을 저질렀는지.”

“그는 볼드모트를 지지했지,” 해리엇이 천천히 말했다. 이미 알고 있었으니까. 허마이니도 이미 알고 있었을 텐데. 허마이니가 왜 이렇게 구는지 그녀는 이해할 수 없었다. “그리고 한 번에 열세 명이나 죽이는 저주를 사용했고. 이제는 나를 죽이고 싶어 하고.”

허마이니는 마침내 눈을 가리던 손을 내리고 그녀를 바라보았다. 결심이 선 듯 엄숙한 얼굴이었다. 해리엇의 가슴 속에 무언가 차가운 기운이, 디멘터-안개처럼, 스며들었다.

“그게… 그게 전부가 아니야.” 그녀는 깊게 숨을 들이쉬고 해리엇의 손을 붙잡았다. 그녀의 손가락도 차가웠다. 차가운 손가락이 해리엇의 손을 감싸 쥐었다. “그는… 해리엇, 볼드모트를 너희 부모님에게 보낸 게 그 사람이었대.”

해리엇은 그녀를 뚫어지게 쳐다보았다. 천천히, 그녀의 주위로 방의 정경이 일그러졌다. 그림자가 길쭉하게 벽을 타고 올랐다.

“뭐?” 그녀는 속삭였다. 속삭였을까? 어쩌면 그녀의 입술만 움직였을지도. 자신의 목소리라고 생각했던 소리가 사실은 그저 창문을 뒤흔드는 바람 소리였을지도. 아니면 불꽃이 타닥대는 소리였을까. 그녀는 지금 기우뚱하고 있었나? 아니다; 그녀는 허마이니의 손을 잡고 있었다. 두 사람은 움직이지 않았다.

“그는 너희 부모님의 친구였어.” 허마이니의 목소리가 떨렸다. 하지만 그녀의 눈은 해리엇의 얼굴을 떠나지 않았다. “그는, 그는 너희 아버지의 가장 친한 친구였대. 너희 부모님은, 그, ‘그 사람’이 자기들을 노리는 걸 알고 있었어, 덤블도어의 스파이 중 한 사람이 미리 알려줘서. 그래서 숨어 있었고. 그들이 어디 있는지는 시리우스 블랙만이 알고 있었는데, 그런데 그가, 그가 ‘그 사람’에게 말해버린 거래—”

해리엇은 묵직한 쇳덩이가 가슴을 짓누르는 것 같았다. 숨이 막혔다.

“—그는 해그리드에게서 너를 뺏으려고 했었대. 그, 그 일이 있은 다음에 너 혼자 집에 있는 걸 발견했을 때—하지만 해그리드가 너를 넘겨주지 않았더니, 떠났고… 너희 아버지에게는 피터 페티그루라는 다른 친구도 있었는데, 그 사람이 시리우스 블랙에게 정면으로 맞섰대. 그런데 시리우스 블랙이 그에게 저주를 날려서—그날 거리에서 죽인 열세 명 중에 페티그루도 있었다고…”

허마이니는 이제 울고 있었다. 해리엇은 마치 자기 안의 모든 것이—피, 뼈, 장기, 전부 다—어디론가 사라지고 그 안이 완전히 텅 비어버린 것 같은 기분을 느끼고 있었다. 사라져버린 것들을 대신할 그 무엇도 들어오지 않았다.

“정말, 미, 미안해,” 허마이니가 딸꾹질을 했다. “나는—어떻게—말해줘야 할지—몰랐어. 너무 끔찍한 사실이라—”

 _그가 엄마 아빠의 친구였다고_ _?_

그가 엄마 아빠의 친구였다.

 _그런데 아무도 내게 말해주지 않고_ _…_

“아무도 내게 말해주지 않았어.”

허마이니는 괴로워 보였다. 해리엇은 목소리를 좀 더 크게 해서 다시 한 번 말했다.

“아무도 내게 말해주지 않았어.” 그녀는 숨을 거칠게 쉬고 있었다. 호흡이 너무 거칠어져서, 불규칙하게 숨을 쉴 때마다 폐가 아렸다. “말해주지 않았어. 한 사람도. 이제까지 한 번도.”

“해리엇,” 허마이니가 겁에 질린 목소리로 말했다.

“ **그들을 죽게 만든 게 그 인간이라고** 아무도 말해주지 않았어.”

허마이니의 눈이 커다랬다. “해리엇—” 그녀가 고통스러운 목소리로 속삭였다.

“디멘터가 가까이 올 때 내가 뭘 듣는지 알아? 나는 우리 엄마가 볼드모트에게 날 죽이지 말라고 애원하는 목소리를 들어, 대신 자기를 죽이라고—”

허마이니는 그녀를 올려다보고 있었다. 겁에 질린 얼굴이었다. 해리엇은 자신이 일어서 있다는 것을 깨달았지만, 언제 일어났는지는 기억하지 못했다.

“그걸 들으면 어떤 기분인지 알기나 해? 알 리가 없지, 왜냐면 너희 엄마는 살아 있으니까, 부모님의 친구가 그들이 살해되도록 유도한 적도 없고. 어떻게 나에게 아무 말도 안 해줄 수가 있었지? 나는 누가 그들을 죽였는지 알 권리가 있었어—”

“알아,” 허마이니가 속삭였다. 그녀의 눈에서는 이제 소리없이 눈물이 흘러내리고 있었다. “나도 아-알아, 해리엇, 정말 미안해—”

해리엇의 머릿속은 양털로 꽉 차버린 것 같았다. 그녀의 주위로 세상은 온통 버석버석 솜투성이가 되었다. 그녀는 빙글 돌아 오늘 저녁 두 번째로 기숙사 계단을 달려 올라갔다. 또 한 번 트렁크를 열어젖히고 그 안의 물건들을 끄집어냈다. 필요없는 것들을 전부 바닥에다 던져버리며, 목적한 물건을 찾았다. 찾아낸 물건을 꽉 쥐고 그녀는 다시 계단을 한 번에 두 칸씩 뛰어 내려갔다.

허마이니는 두 손을 마주 잡고, 잔뜩 겁먹은 얼굴로 난롯가에 서 있었다. 해리엇이 그녀에게 사진앨범을 들이밀자, 그녀는 당혹스러운 얼굴을 했다.

“이 중에서 누구야?” 해리엇이 물었다. 빠르고 거칠게 숨을 몰아쉬면서. “그들이 한 말 중에 그가 누군지 알 수 있을 만한 게 있었어?”

떨리는 손으로 허마이니는 앨범을 받아 들었다. 그리고 입술을 잘근잘근 씹으면서, 이쪽저쪽 눈으로 훑으며 페이지를 넘기기 시작했다. 페이지는 한참 동안 계속 넘어갔다.

그러다 그녀가 멈췄다. 그녀의 눈꺼풀이 움찔거렸다.

“이 사람이야,” 속삭이며, 그녀는 앨범을 돌려주었다.

해리엇의 엄마와 아빠의 결혼식 사진이었다. 두 사람은 서로에게 팔을 두르고 그녀를 향해 활짝 웃고 있었다…

“마법부 장관님이 말하기를, 시리우스 블랙이 두 분 결혼식 때 신랑 들러리였대.” 허마이니가 조용히, 살짝 떨리는 목소리로 말해주었다.

검은 머리의 잘생긴 남자가 바로 거기, 그녀의 아빠와 함께 서 있었다, 머리카락이 자연스럽게 눈가로 흘러내렸다, 두 사람은 함께 웃고 있었다. 누군가 우스운 말을 했을까, 아니면 그녀의 부모님이 너무 행복했기 때문일까, 만약 그녀가 아무 말도 듣지 못했다면

(듣지 못했다)

해리엇은 이 사진에서 웃고 있는 젊은 남자가, 수배 전단에 실렸던 시체 같은 인상의 남자와 같은 사람이라고는 짐작도 하지 못했을 것이다. 그들은 마치 두 명의 전혀 다른 사람처럼 보였다.

허마이니는 조심스럽게 그 사진을 앨범의 비닐 속에서 꺼냈다. 사진을 뒤집어 본 그녀의 얼굴이 미묘하게 변했다. 그리고 그녀는 사진을 들어올려 그 뒷면을 해리엇에게 보여주었다.

제임스 & 릴리 결혼. 1979년 8월. SB, J & L.

SB.

시리우스 블랙.

* * * * *

주위의 어둠은 그 어느 때보다도 깊었다. 허마이니는 잠들었지만, 해리엇은 잘 수가 없었다. 그녀는 시리우스 블랙의 잘생긴 얼굴, 웃고 있던 얼굴과 함께 엄마의 애원하는 목소리를 줄곧 떠올리고 있었다.

날 죽여, 대신 나를 죽여—

시리우스 블랙은 웃고 또 웃었다. 그의 웃음은 점차 볼드모트의 웃음소리로 변했다. 그리고 번쩍, 하는 녹색의 빛—

엄마가 비명을 질렀다—

그녀는 일어나 앉았다. 담요를 걷어치우고 휘장을 열었다. 될 수 있는 한 조용히, 그녀는 화장대 서랍을 뒤져 약탈자의 지도를 찾았다. 하지만 어디 다른 데 놔두고 잊어버렸는지, 찾을 수가 없었다.

그렇다면, 어쩔 수 없지. 그녀는 혼자서라도 그를 찾아낼 것이다.

해리엇은 트렁크에서 투명망토를 꺼내 어깨 위로 둘렀다. 그리고 방을 나섰다.

 

 

 

 


	29. 29장. 심장에게 하는 거짓말 (Lies to the Heart)

 

 

세베루스는 자정이 넘어서야 성 안으로 들어왔다. 바깥에 너무 오래 머무른 나머지, 보온마법을 사용했음에도 불구하고 손발에 감각이 없어진 상태였다. 무릎 아래는 눈에 파묻혀 흠뻑 젖었고, 어깨와 가슴 위에는 살얼음이 얼어붙어 있었다. 처소에 돌아가는 즉시, 행여 동상 걸린 부위는 없는지 살펴보아야 할 것이다.

블랙은 없었다. 정체 모를 그 개도 찾을 수 없었다. 놀랍지는 않았지만, 빈손으로 돌아와야 하는 허탈함은 추위보다 더 견디기 힘들었다.

지하 던전에는 밤이 되면 저절로 횃불을 끄는 주문이 걸려 있다. 그러므로 복도는 칠흑같이 어두웠다. 그는 열한 살 때부터 호그와트 성의 지하에서 살아왔기 때문에, 길을 찾아가는 데 조명은 필요 없었다. 부츠의 밑바닥을 통해 돌바닥에 패인 홈까지 생생하게 느낄 수 있었다.

그러나 그의 처소가 있는 복도로 들어섰을 때, 그는 어디서 나오는지 보이지 않는 희미한 빛의 움직임을 포착했다. 흐릿한 반짝임, 바닥 위로 일렁이며, 복도를 오가는—몇 피트쯤 멀어졌다가, 다시 몇 피트 가까이. 그는 움직임을 멈췄다. 열 걸음 정도 떨어진 곳에 우뚝 서서, 그것이 무엇일지, 가능한 선택지들을 추려보았다…

어쩌면… 투명망토를 둘러쓴 사람이라거나.

그것이 다만 그가 생각하는 사람이 염병 아니어야 모두의 신상에 이로울 것이다—

떨리는 손으로, 그는 무언으로 투명망토를 소환했다. 그의 짐작이 틀렸다면, 아무 일도 일어나지 않을 것이다. 만약 그가 옳다면—

아무 일도 일어나지 않았다. 그렇다고 해서 그가 의심을 거뒀다는 뜻은 아니다.

“호메눔 레벨리오(Homenum Revelio),” 그는 속삭였다.

주문이 그의 방문 앞 허공에 어렴풋하게 사람의 신체 형상으로 빛나는 윤곽을 그려냄과 동시에, 소녀가 스스로 망토를 벗어들었다. 그녀가 지팡이 끝에 밝힌 불빛에 얼굴이 드러나 보였다.

그의 안에서, 무언가 형체 없는, 연약한 것이 툭 끊어졌다.

그는 그녀를 향해 성큼 다가서며, 속에서 끓어오르는 분노를 목소리에 끌어 담았다.

“미스 포터,” 그는 호통쳤다, “이 상황을 설명할 _대단히 훌륭한_ 핑계가 없다면—”

그가 그녀를 향해 돌진하는 동안, 그녀는 가만히 그를 올려다보고 있었다. 지팡이 끝의 푸르스름한 빛이 밝혀주는 그녀의 얼굴은 조금도 겁에 질린 것처럼 보이지 않았다—오히려 그 얼굴은 분노하고 있었고, 결연한 표정을 짓고 있었다—그 표정을 눈치챈 그가, 소녀가 대체 무슨 빌어먹을 생각을 하고 있는지 알 수 없어 의아해졌을 때, 더 생각할 틈조차 주지 않고 그녀가 말했다:

“엄마 아빠가 어디 있는지 볼드모트에게 알려준 게 시리우스 블랙이라는 걸, 왜 말해주지 않았어요?”

그녀의 목소리는 토라져 있지 않았다; 그 목소리는 어린아이의 목소리조차 아니었다. 상처받은, 그러나 단호한 목소리였다. 그녀의 입에서 나올 거라고 예상해본 적조차 없는 목소리에, 그는 허를 찔렸다—소박하지만 천진함이 사라진 목소리, 작은 얼굴에 드리운 비탄. 루모스의 빛은 세상에서 색을 앗아갔다. 그녀의 눈동자에는 색조가 없었다. 그가 아는, 그가 예상한 사람의 눈이 아니었다.

“아무도 내게 말해주지 않았어요,” 그가 대답하지 않자, 그녀는 말을 이었다. 그녀의 분노가 다른 감정들을 딛고 수면 위로 떠오르고 있었다. “아무도. 저는 알 권리가 있었어요! 모두들 볼드모트가 그분들을 죽였다고 했죠. 하지만 그 사람만이 아니었어요, 시리우스 블랙도 가담한 거잖아요—”

 _시리우스 블랙만이 아니지_ _,_ 그의 정신이 속삭였다, 잔인하고 무감각한 목소리로. _너도 거들었잖아, 세베루스 스네이프._

“—그가 저를 노리는 것도, 엄마 아빠를 죽였으니 저까지 마저 해치워버리려고 하는 거죠? 내 말이 맞죠? 어떻게 아무도 내게 말을 안 해줄 수가 있어요?”

그녀의 얼굴과 목소리에 서린 비난은 거의 뺨을 후려치는 손바닥처럼 생생했다. _어떻게 *당신이* 내게 말을 안 해줄 수가 있어요?_ 그녀는 묻고 있었다.

 _언제부터_ _*네가* 그렇게 중요한 사람이 되었을까?_ 그의 심장 안쪽에서, 교활하고 냉소적인 목소리가 물었다.

그는 그제야 자기 목소리를 되찾았다. 그 목소리는 쉬어 있었고, 모서리에 잔인함이 묻어났다. “그것이 네가 어둠 속을 혼자 나돌아다닐 이유가 된다고 생각하나—대량살인자에게, 네가 생각했던 것 이상으로 너를 죽이려고 들 이유가 있음을 알게 되었다는 것이?”

그녀의 얼굴에 분노와 상처의 중간쯤 되는 무언가가 반짝 떠올랐다 사라졌다. 그리고 그녀는 무언가를 그에게 불쑥 내밀었다. 순간 제정신이 아닌 상태에서 그는 그것이 그녀의 지팡이라고 생각했다, 그녀가 그에게 저주를 쏘고 싶어 한다고—

그것은 한 장의 사진이었다.

그 사진이 누구의 무슨 사진인지 본 순간, 그는 흠칫하며 지팡이로 그것을 쳐냈다, 그 빌어먹을 물건을 자신의 시야에서 치워버리기 위한 본능적인 몸짓으로—

“그는 제 아빠의 친구였어요.” 그녀의 목소리가 떨렸다—분노로? 울음기로? “아빠의 가장 친한 친구. 당신이 엄마와 친했다면, 그걸 모를 리가 없었잖아요!”

 _네가 생각하는 것 같은 사이는 아니었다_ _, 꼬마야._

“모두가 내게 숨기려고만 해요,” 그녀가 계속해서 말했다. 턱이 단단하게 굳어 있었다. “내게 아무것도 말해주지 않아요. 그건 불공평해!”

“어린애의 외침이구나, 그건.” 그가 강압적으로 말했다.

“나는 어린애가 아니에요!” 그녀는 거의 고함을 질렀다. “디멘터가 가까이 올 때마다 내가 무슨 소리를 듣는지 알아요?”

 _안 돼_ —그는 생각했다, 패닉이 송곳처럼 찔러 들어왔다, _말하지 마—_

“나는 볼드모트가 엄마를 살해하는 소리를 들어요— _이 사람 때문에_.” 그녀는 다시 사진을 내밀어 보였다. 세베루스는 차마 그 사진을 볼 수가 없었다, 보지 않을 수도 없었다; 하지만 릴리의 활짝 웃는 얼굴은 지팡이 불빛과 주위의 어둠 속에서 뚜렷이 보이지 않았다. 그녀의 딸의 손 안에서 사진은 이리저리 흔들렸다.

“이제는 그가 나를 쫓아다니고 있는데, 나를 찾으려고 뚱뚱한 숙녀를 갈기갈기 찢어버리기까지 했는데, 그런데 아무도 나한테 진실을 말해주지 않다니!”

소녀는 숨을 몰아쉬고 있었다. 마치 성 안을 한바탕 뛰어다닌 사람처럼 호흡이 가빴다. 루모스가 흩뿌리는 빛이 그녀의 눈 속에서, 안경에서, 점점이 반짝였다.

복도에 남은 소리는 분노를 억누르지 못하고 있는 소녀의 거친 숨소리뿐이었다.

“그래서 도움이 되었나?” 그는 물었다. 스스로의 목소리에 깃든 잔인함이 입 안에서 까끌거렸다. 그 자신의 목소리인데, 그의 귀에는 멀게만 들렸다. “진실을 알게 되어서?”

그녀가 멍하니 앞을 응시했다.

“아니요,” 그녀는 말했다. 그가 예상한 대답이 아니었다. “하지만 그렇다 해도 마찬가지예요. 저는 차라리 알았으면 좋겠어요.”

그리핀도르들이란, 그는 습관처럼 생각했다. 하지만 그의 안은 텅 빈 것처럼, 공허하게만 느껴졌다.

“차라리 누구를 증오하면 되는지 알고 싶다고?” 그는 물었다. “네 불행을 누구를 탓하면 되는지?”

그녀가 그를 올려다보았다. 그러더니, 정신을 번쩍 들게 하는 진지함을 담아, 그녀는 말했다. “저는 그를 정말 증오해요. 그는 제 부모님을 죽였어요.”

“그래,” 세베루스는 마침내 대꾸했다. “그랬지.”

 _그리고 나도 그랬다_ _._

소녀는 바람이 빠진 것처럼 가라앉았다. 그녀는 팔을 내렸다. 팔과 함께, 그 역겨운 사진을 들고 있던 손도 따라 내려갔다. 그 순간, 그녀는 지극히 어려 보이면서도, 동시에 그녀의 나이에는 불가능해야 할 만큼 큰 슬픔에 잠겨 있는 듯 보였다.

“어떻게 그럴 수 있었을까요?” 속삭임처럼 그녀가 물었다. “그가 그들의 친구였다면…”

그리고 그것이 어린아이와 어른의 차이다, 그는 생각했다. 사람들이 사랑하는 이를 배신할 수도 있다는 것을 모르는 존재와, 이유는 모르지만 그들이 배신한다는 것을 아는 존재.

“그 질문은 블랙을 제외한 그 누구도 대답할 수 없겠지.”

그녀는 그를 올려다보았다. 한동안 그녀는 조용했다. 그러더니, 어쩌면 필연적으로, 그 질문이 다시 한 번 찾아왔다.

“선생님은 엄마의 친구셨어요?”

그는 대답하지 않는 것을 고려해 보았다. 이 시점에는 침묵만으로도 대답이 될지 모른다고도 생각했다. 하지만 그 때문에 굳이 소리내 대답한 것은 아니었다.

“그래.”

소녀의 눈이 화등잔만 하게 커졌다. 그가 순순히 인정할 거라고는 상상도 못했다는 듯이. 그러고는 굶주린, 갈망하는, 외로운 그림자가 그 얼굴에 드리워졌다. 그 그림자가 그의 마음속에 불러일으키는 반향은 그에게도 사무치게 익숙했다. 소녀를 처음으로 가까이서 보았던 날, 그녀의 얼굴과 눈동자와 머리카락을 보며, 포터와 릴리를 떠올렸던 날처럼.

다만 이번에 겹쳐 보이는 것은 그 자신이었다.

“기숙사로 돌아가거라, 포터 양.” 그는 소녀의 망토를 그녀에게 내던졌다, 어쩌면 지나치게 거칠게. 그녀는 그것을 받아냈지만, 망토 끝자락에 얻어맞아 안경이 살짝 삐뚤어졌다. “다시 망토를 써라. 그리고 내일 우리는, 너를 노리는 살인마가 있는 상황에서 혼자 어슬렁거리는 행위의 어리석은 무분별함에 대해서 대화를 좀 하게 될 거다.”

“투명망토 아래 있었는데요,” 말하며 그녀는 다시 망토를 둘러썼다. 그의 시야에서 소녀가 사라졌다. 그녀의 지팡이가 내뿜는 빛이 바닥에 희미하게 어른거리는 것만 빼면.

“그리고 블랙이 네 아버지와 친했다는 사실을 알게 된 이상, 그 물건을 사용하고 있는 사람을 찾아낼 방법도 그가 알고 있을 거라고 유추할 수 있어야 하지 않을까. 네가 여기 있는 것을 내가 어떻게 알아챘는지 궁금하지 않았나?”

그녀는 대답하지 않았다.

“네 지팡이 불을 꺼라,” 그는 자신의 지팡이를 밝히며 지시했다. “감히 혼자 따로 돌아다닐 생각은 말도록.”

그는 성의 계단을 올랐다. 소녀가 잔말 말고 그가 시키는 대로 할 만큼은 분별력이 있기를 소망하면서. 얼어붙을 듯한 추위와 암흑에 둘러싸여, 그는 헤아릴 수 없이 깊은 호수 속으로 거꾸로 걸어 들어가는 기분이었다. 루모스의 불빛이 어둠 속에서 팔락거렸다. 그 빛은 어둠을 제압하기에는 지나치게 작았다.

뚱뚱한 숙녀의 초상화가 있던 곳에는 이제 멍청한 기사의 그림이 놓여 있었다. 그와 그의 살찐 조랑말은 죽은 사람도 벌떡 일어나게 할 만큼 커다랗게 코고는 소리를 내며 잠들어 있었다. 기사가 쓴 투구의 얼굴 가리개는 그가 숨을 내쉴 때마다 반쯤 열렸다가 들이쉴 때 도로 철컹거리며 닫히기를 반복했다.

“암호는 ‘괴혈병 걸릴 똥개(scurvy cur)’예요.” 그의 옆, 제법 가까운 곳에서 소녀의 목소리가 말했다.

“필요 없다,” 그는 지팡이를 들어 초상화를 찔렀다. 기사가 갑옷을 입고 있지만 않았어도, 살집 있고 연약한 부위를 공격해줄 수 있었을 텐데. “일어나라, 얼빠진 천치놈.”

기사는 컥, 하고 콧소리를 내며 깨어났다. 얼굴 가리개가 철컹, 내려왔다. “어딜 가느냐!” 그가 외쳤다. 얼굴 가리개를 열려고 시도했지만, 투구를 거꾸로 뒤집는 바람에 그 안에 갇혀버렸을 뿐이다. 조랑말이 잠 덜 깬 눈을 껌벅이며 그들을 바라보았다.

“괴혈병 걸릴 똥개,” 소녀가 말했다.

기사가 뭐라고 대답했는지는 투구에 막혀 들리지 않았다. 그는 투구를 제자리로 되돌리려고 애쓰고 있었다. 그동안 초상화는 이미 열리는 중이었다.

“저 사람은 정신이 나갔어요,” 소녀의 목소리가 한숨을 쉬었다. 그 목소리는 초상화 구멍으로 가까이 다가가고 있었다. 그녀는 잠깐 멈춰 서는 듯했다—그 순간, 그녀가 무언가를 말하고 싶은 것처럼 짧게 숨을 들이쉬는 소리가 희미하게 들렸다고, 그는 맹세할 수도 있었다. 하지만 그러더니 초상화가 다시 닫혔다. 말 한 마디 없이.

지랄 염병 빌어먹게 무모하고 멍청한 꼬마. 기회가 있을 때 그 모가지를 졸라버렸어야 했다. 하지만 그 짜증은 오늘따라 멀찌감치 떨어져 있는 것처럼 느껴졌다. 피로가 안개처럼 그의 전신을 휘감기 시작했다.

“물러서지 말고 맞서 싸워라!” 멀어지는 세베루스의 뒤통수를 향해 기사가 외쳤다. 세베루스는 대꾸하지 않고 던전으로 내려가는 계단을 되짚어 걸었다.

 

* * * * *

달은 해가 떠오르기 직전에 졌다. 달은 늑대의 신체를 가지고 사라졌다. 늑대의 몸은 리무스에게서 뜯기어 나가, 그의 뼈와 근육을 뒤틀고 피부를 찢었다가 재생시키며, 모든 것의 형체를 뒤흔들어 놓았다—그의 정신까지도.

그 과정이 끝난 후, 그는 난롯가의 러그 위에 누워서 호흡을 가다듬었다. 눈을 감았는지 뜨고 있는지와 관계없이 앞은 깜깜했다. 방은 추웠고, 밤중에 들어와 불을 피워둔 사람도 없었다. 진정 상태의 늑대가 집요정에게 어떤 반응을 보일지 알 수 없어서, 그가 미리 금지했다.

문은 열리지 않았다. 문을 열고 들어와 그에게 담요를 건네주고 침대까지 부축해줄 사람은 없었다. 그것도 그가 금지해두었기 때문이다.

그는 간신히 스스로 몸을 일으켜 안락의자 가까이 다가간 다음, 그 위에 있던 담요를 끌어내렸다. 극도의 고통으로 모든 것이 몽롱했다. 그는 담요를 바닥에 깔고 그 위로 뒹굴었다. 불 없는 난롯가에 누웠다. 변형이 되돌려진 직후부터 그의 정신은 반쯤 의식을 잃고, 자신이 누구인지, 무엇이 과거이고 무엇이 현재인지 구별할 수 없는 상태로 빠져들고 있었다.

불교에서는 시간이 강물이라고 하지 않던가? 직선이 아니라… 그리고 다른 이들은 같은 강물을 두 번 건널 수는 없다고도 한다… 하지만 다리는 몇 번이고 원하는 만큼 건널 수 있고…

 _“잠이나 자, 달만 보면 넋을 잃는 맹추야(moony git),”_ 그는 시리우스가 말하는 것을 들을 수 있었다. _“나중에 배고프다고 보채도, 네가 게으름뱅이처럼 침대에 누워서 아침을 먹을 수 있게 차려다 바쳐주진 않을 테니까.”_

그리고 아침이었다. 어느 여름날 아침. 베이컨 굽는 냄새에 그는 잠에서 깨어났다. 침실 안은 빛으로 환했다. 삭신이 쑤셨지만, 베이컨 냄새는 거부할 수 없었다…

부엌은 오래 전에 죽고 없는 친구들로 북적거렸다. 그들이 죽었다는 것을 그는 알고 있다. 이것이 기억이라는 것을, 꿈으로 되풀이되고 있는 기억이라는 것을 알고 있는 것과 마찬가지로…

어린 시절, 만월은 고독을 뜻했다. 그러다 어느 순간 만월은 소속감을 뜻하게 되었다.

이제 만월은 상실을 의미했다. 대양같이 넓고 깊은 상실감.

 _“친애하는 프롱스, 부디 사람 질식시키는 난봉꾼 짓은 그만두게,”_ 시리우스가 말했다. _“차라리 무니에게 연애 시나 몇 편 써보내든지 하고, 네 손은 괜히 여기저기 더듬지 않도록 넣어둬. 웜테일, 빌어먹을 마멀레이드 병 좀 쓸데없이 움직이지 말고 가만 놔둬주지 않을래?”_

_“나는 그저 무니 손이 닿는 곳에 두려고 한 것뿐이야. 소금 필요해, 무니? 우유랑 설탕은?”_

_“아니, 피터, 그러지 않아도 돼, 정말로—제임스, 앉아, 네 도움이 필요한 건 나보다도 릴리야.”_

_“난 괜찮아, 리무스.”_ 릴리는 만삭의 배 때문에 테이블 위로 손을 뻗기 위해서는 의자 위에 모로 앉아야만 했다. _“벼룩처럼 뛰어다니지 말고 자리에 앉아, 제임스. 아기가 이미 두 사람 몫의 재주넘기를 하고 있으니까.”_

시리우스는 리무스의 베이컨을 강탈해 가서는 마멀레이드에 찍었다. 마침 리무스가 자기 토스트 위에 마멀레이드를 좀 펴바르려고 손을 뻗던 중이었다.

 _“어쩜 그렇게 무정할 수가 있어?”_ 따져 물으며, 릴리가 자기 베이컨을 전부 리무스의 접시 위로 밀어주었다.

기억이 희미해지며 다시 시간의 강물 속으로 잠겨 들어간 다음, 리무스는 몸이 아픈 것만큼이나 심장이 욱신거리는 상태로 남겨졌다.

어느 정도 시간이 흐른 뒤에 그는 온전히 정신을 차렸다. 배가 고파 죽을 지경이었다. 늘 있는 일이었다. 가구를 지지대로 사용해, 그는 자신이 (언제나, 무슨 일이 있어도) 식사를 하는 테이블까지 이동했다. 그리고 의자 위로 주저앉았다. 똑바로 앉아서 먹겠다는 그의 살벌한 집념, 이라고 시리우스는 표현했었다. _“네 머리가 닉 경처럼 가죽 한 겹에 매달려 덜렁거리고 있어도, 너는 꼭 테이블에 가서 앉을 거야.”_

그는 몇 번이나 목을 가다듬고 온몸이 뒤흔들릴 만큼 거칠게 기침을 한 다음에야, “아침,” 이라는 한마디를 입 밖에 낼 수 있었다.

아침을 (여러 장의 두툼한 스테이크, 예닐곱 개쯤 되는 계란후라이, 햄 반 덩이, 그리고 열댓 개쯤 되는 베이컨으로) 해결하고 나서, 그는 기운이 좀 생겼다. 적어도 이제 온기가 남아 있는 시체처럼 느껴지지는 않았다. 그는 성공적으로 두 발 딛고 일어서서 다시 가구를 짚고 침실까지 이동했다. 도착한 뒤에는 침대 안으로 기어 들어가서, 얼어붙을 듯한 돌바닥보다 더 편안한 곳에서 좀 더 자고 싶어 하는 육체의 열망에 복종하기로 했다.

_“날 기다리느라 안 자고 있을 필요는 없어, 패드풋, 나는 멀쩡해—”_

_“무니, 네가 원한다면 ‘멀쩡하다’는 단어를 사용해도 좋아. 어쩌면 늑대인간 기준으로 그건 멀쩡한 걸 수도 있지. 하지만 그래도 나는 기분이 더러울 거야. 최소한 내가 너를 걱정하면서 같이 밤을 새울 수는 있게 해줘.”_

리무스는 몇 가지 확고한 원칙을 세워두었다. 그가 변형을 거치는 동안 보지 말 것. 절대로. 개의 모습으로든 인간의 모습으로든.

_“알았어, 피핑 패드풋(Peeping Padfoot)은 안 된다, 만세.”_

시리우스는 그에게 담요를 덮어주거나 침대까지 부축해줄 수는 있었지만, 리무스에게 괜찮냐거나 뭐 필요한 거 있냐고 물어서는 안 되었다. 리무스를 침대까지 데려다주고 나서는 그대로 놔둬야 했다. 리무스가 일어났을 때를 대비해 음식을 좀 준비해 주는 것은 괜찮았지만—사실, 그래주면 고맙겠지만—그걸 리무스에게 가져다주는 것은 안 되었다. 그리고 먹여주는 것도.

_“아, 물론이지, 무니. 우리는 릴리와 프롱스가 아니잖아. 내가 침대에 누워 있는 너에게 아침을 떠먹여주는 날은 내가 스트레이트가 되어 루시우스 말포이와 결혼식을 올리는 날이야.”_

시리우스가 이 기본 원칙을 다행이라고 여겼는지 아니면 싫어했는지, 리무스는 알지 못했다. 일단 한 번 원칙에 합의한 후로, 그들은 절대로 그것을 다시 입에 담지 않았다. 시리우스는 그를 가르친 교수들 그 누구도 상상하지 못했을 성실함으로 그 원칙들을 지켰다. 리무스가 아는 한, 시리우스는 제임스와도 그에 관해 논한 적이 없었다. 릴리와 프롱스와 웜테일은, 리무스가 변변히 자신을 방어하기도 힘들 만큼 아픈 것이 명백한 상황에 시리우스는 대체 어떻게 그를 못살게 굴 수 있는지, 언제까지나 이해하지 못했다.

그것은 허구였지만, 필요한 허구였다—적어도 리무스가 다른 사람을 자기 삶의 일부분으로 받아들이기 위해서는 필요했다. 아니마구스가 된 것, 그것은 달랐다. 그것은 그들이 보여준 포용과 결의의 상징이었으니까.

늑대일 때 그는, 미쳐있기는 해도, 강했다. 인간의 모습일 때 그는…

그는 한 번도 ‘나는 나 혼자서도 해낼 수 있어야만 해’라고 말하지 않았다. 그는 그만큼도 대놓고 인정할 수 없었다.

그러나 결국, 그의 결정은 자신이 차마 짐작도 할 수 없었던 형태로 옳았음이 드러났다. 그는 그들 모두를, 하나씩, 차례차례, 잃어버렸으니까.

 

* * * * *

스네이프를 만나고 돌아와 침대에 누웠을 때 해리엇의 머릿속은 가지각색의 생각으로 터져나갈 것 같아서, 잠은 좀처럼 그 틈을 비집고 찾아오지 못했다. 마치 넓은 평원이나 산맥 같은 데 카메라를 설치해 두고 구름이나 별의 움직임을 촬영한 영상을 보고 있는 것처럼, 생각이 꼬리에 꼬리를 물었다. 시리우스 블랙이 엄마 아빠의 친구였다고 한다—두 사람의 결혼식에서, 아빠와 나란히 서서 웃고 있었다—그는 그들을 배신하고 볼드모트에게 팔아 넘겼다—스네이프는 엄마의 친구였다—그가 그렇다고 인정했다—그는 인정하고 싶어 하지 않았다—그는 그 사실을 그녀에게서 숨기려고 했었다, 시리우스 블랙의 정체를 말해주지 않은 것과 마찬가지로—

그녀는 엄마 아빠의 결혼식에 참석하는 꿈을 꾸었다. 시리우스 블랙이 그곳에 아빠와 함께 서 있었다. 아빠는 굉장히 행복해 보였다. 엄마는 스네이프와 대화를 나누고 있었다. 스네이프는 언제나처럼 검정 일색의 옷을 입고, 딱딱하고 화가 난 듯한 얼굴로 서 있었다. 음소거 상태의 영상처럼, 소리는 전혀 들리지 않았다. 누가 무슨 말을 하는지는 들을 수 없었지만, 어쨌든 엄마는 허마이니처럼 양손을 맞잡고 비틀며 왔다 갔다 했다. 햇살이 그녀의 베일에 비쳐 부서져 내렸다.

그러다 스네이프가 해리엇을 보았다. 정면으로 그녀의 눈을 들여다보았다. 검고 강렬한 눈동자. 그리고 그녀는 심장이 미친 듯이 뛰는 것을 느끼면서 잠에서 깨어났다.

침대의 장막 틈으로 가느다랗게 햇빛이 새어 들어왔다. 눈이 따갑고 무겁게 느껴졌다. 하지만 해가 떠 있다면 그렇게 이른 시간은 아닐 것이었다.

그녀는 오랫동안 일어나지 않고 누워 있었다. 아침 햇살 속에서 돌이켜보니, 지난밤 스네이프에게 그렇게 맞섰던 일은 정신나간 행동으로 느껴졌다. 자신이 그런 짓을 했다는 것을 믿을 수 없었다. 가짜로 심어진 기억이 아닐까 싶을 정도였지만, 그녀는 아련하게 피어오르는 공포감과 함께, 그 모든 일이 실제로 일어났음을 분명히 인식했다. 그녀는 정말로 한밤중에 거기까지 달려 내려가, 그에게 고함을 질러댔다. 부모님의 사진을 그의 코앞에 들이밀고, 자신에게 거짓말을 했다고 그를 비난했다. 그녀는 또한—그밖에도 이것저것 잔뜩 말했는데, 정확히 무슨 말을 했는지는 확신할 수 없었다. 기억과 생각이 뒤죽박죽이었다—그저 그의 목소리, 낮고 갈라지고 화가 난 목소리와, 지팡이 불빛 아래 하얗고 검게 음영이 진 그의 얼굴, 텅 빈 듯 반들거리던 그의 눈동자만 강렬하게 기억에 남아 있었다.

부끄러움이 뱃속에서 뜨겁게 타올랐다. 그녀가 백 번의 징계를 선고받고 그리핀도르가 백만 점을 깎이지 않은 것이 놀라울 뿐이었다. 어쩌면 지난밤, 그녀만큼이나 그도 제정신이 아니었는지도 모른다.

 _내일_ _우리는, 너를 노리는 살인마가 있는 상황에서 혼자 어슬렁거리는 행위의 어리석은 무분별함에 대해서 대화를 좀 하게 될 거다._

망할, 그녀는 멍하니 생각했다. 그가 그렇게 말했었지, 꿈이 아니겠지? 오, 꿈이 아니었다. 그가 분명 그렇게 말했다.

끙 신음하면서, 그녀는 베개를 끌어다 얼굴을 덮었다.

* * * * *

지난밤, 세베루스는 소녀에게 무분별함의 대가를 치르게 해주겠다고 위협했었다. 하지만 해가 뜬 다음, 그는 자신이 그녀를 마주하고 싶지 않다는 것을 깨달았다. 전혀, 조금도. 대체 무슨 귀신에 씌어서 그녀의 엄마에 관한 진실을 (혹은, 진실의 일부분을) 인정해버리고 말았을까?

제기랄.

어쩌면 만월은 그 아래서 지나치게 오랜 시간을 보내는 사람 누구에게든 어느 정도의 광기를 불어넣는지도 모른다.

어젯밤의 협박으로 그녀가 그를 피해 다닐 가능성은 없을까? 그는 확실히 그녀를 피하기 위해 최선을 다할 것이다.

그녀에 대한 그의 평가는 틀리지 않았다. 뻔뻔하고, 쓸데없이 호기심만 많은 밉살스런 꼬맹이.

 _제기랄_.

대체 블랙에 관한 건 어떻게 알아낸 걸까?

그가 제일 먼저 떠올린 것은 루핀이었다. 그러나 루핀은 어제 온종일 방 밖으로 나오지 못할 만큼 몸 상태가 나빴고, 밤에는 계속 늑대의 형상을 하고 있었다. 감정적으로 복잡하고 껄끄러운 과거의 비밀을 폭로할 만한 상태는 (하!) 아니었을 것이다. 리타 스키터도 요즘은 변변한 기삿거리를 잡아내지 못하고 있었다. 게다가 최근 들어 그녀는, 같은 남자와 각각 바람을 피우다 적발된 유명 정치인 부부의 신상을 까발리느라 여념이 없었다.

어쩌면 지난밤 그녀가 들고 왔던 사진을 보다가 우연히 블랙을 발견했는지도 모른다. 하지만 거기서 그를 알아보았다는 것은 그 사진 말고도 시리우스 블랙의 예전 모습이 담긴 사진을 따로 찾아봤다는 뜻인데… 그러자면 자료 조사를 거쳤어야 하고… 물론 그녀는 이미 디멘터와 패트로누스에 관한 정보를 더 알아내기 위해 독자적으로 자료 조사를 해본 적도 있기는 했다.

어쩌면 단순히 여기저기 기웃거리다 주워들었는지도 모르지. 녀석은 그런 쪽에 재능이 있었다.

사실 그녀가 어떻게 알아냈는지는 중요하지 않았다. 중요한 것은 그녀가 알아냈다는 것이다. 그 결과 그는 어젯밤, 그녀가 분명 더 자세히 알고 싶어 할 것이 뻔한 어떤 사실을 인정하지 않을 수 없는 수치스러운 상황에 처했다. 이제 그녀는 불쑥 나타나 갖가지 질문으로 그를 괴롭힐 것이다. 그의 가장 소중하면서도 가장 혐오스러운 비밀을 캐내려고 들 것이다. 금광에 떨어진 니플러(Niffler)처럼 캐고 캐고 또 캐겠지. 생각해 보니 그녀의 머리카락이 니플러를 닮은 것도 같다.

어쩌면, 그는 자학적으로 생각했다, 어쩌면 그녀에게 예언에 얽힌 진실을 털어놓아야 할는지도 모른다. 그러면 그녀는 곧장 그를 혐오하는 길로 접어들 테니, 그를 가만 놔둘 것이다. 또 다른 진실은 드러나지 않을 수 있었다.

 _“당신을 증오해요,”_ 그녀는 말하겠지. 그 작고 가냘픈 얼굴에, 다시 한 번 타오르는 듯한 분노와 비탄의 감정을 머금고서.

심장이 물리적 타격을 입기라도 한 듯이 움츠러들었다. 한순간, 그는 정신이 아뜩해서 멍하니 앉아 있었다. 그녀가 자신을 증오할지도 모른다는 생각이 불러온 정신적 고통은… 놀라웠다.

“제기랄,” 그는 소리내어 중얼거렸다.

 

* * * * *

해리엇도 결국에는 일어나서 옷을 입었다. 그녀는 마음의 위안을 얻기 위해 위즐리 스웨터를 찾아 입고 도비 양말을 신었다. 그러고는 침대 발치에 앉아서 허마이니가 준 목걸이를 만지작거렸다.

허마이니는 방에 없었다. 어디선가 공부하고 있겠지. 크룩섕크도 어딘가로 사라지고 없었다.

해리엇은 배가 고팠지만, 어떻게 행동할지 결심이 서기 전에 스네이프를 마주치고 싶지는 않았다.

어떻게 할까… 여차하면 지도가 있었다. 제대로 계획을 세울 때까지는, 지도를 사용해 스네이프의 위치를 미리 파악하고 그를 피해 다닐 수도 있을 것이다.

그녀는 다시 화장대 서랍을 열고 그 안을 뒤적여보았다. 어젯밤에는 어둠 속에서 조용히 움직이는 데 신경 쓰느라고 미처 발견하지 못한 걸지도 모른다.

하지만 지도는 없었다.

그녀는 트렁크를 확인해보았다. 없었다. 입었던 옷의 주머니에도—없었다. 침대: 흔적도 없었다.

패닉이 부풀어 오르기 시작했다. 그녀는 교과서들을 꺼내 책장을 탈탈 털어보았다. 여전히 아무것도 나오지 않았다. 노트—과제물—서랍이란 서랍은 전부 열어젖히고, 아직 비우지 않은 쓰레기통을 뒤집어엎었다—

지도가 사라졌다.

 _안 돼_ , 그녀는 생각했다. _제기랄!_

그녀는 기억을 샅샅이 뒤져가며 언제 마지막으로 지도를 보았는지 떠올리려고 애썼다. 스누플즈가 찾아다 준 다음에 그녀는 그걸 주머니에 넣었다. 그리고 그 다음에 스네이프를 만나러 가면서 지도를 확인했었다. 설마 그의 사무실에 떨어뜨리고 온 걸까?

그 생각은 너무도 몸서리쳐지게 끔찍해서 거의 생각을 할 수가 없었다. 그래도 그녀는 간신히 자신을 다독거려 시간을 되짚어 올라가 보았다. 마지막으로 확실히 지도를 가지고 있었던 때가… 그녀는…

“해리엇, 뭐하니?” 허마이니의 목소리가 물었다.

예상치 못한 그녀의 목소리에, 해리엇의 심장은 그날 아침만 해도 네 번째? 다섯 번째?로 강한 충격을 받았다. 돌아보자, 크룩섕크를 품에 안은 허마이니가 해리엇이 어질러놓은 방바닥을 내려다보고 있었다. 바닥에는 양피지나 책들이 여기저기 잔뜩 흐트러져 있었고, 옷가지가 사방으로 널려 있었다.

“무슨 일이야?” 허마이니가 놀람을 숨기지 못하고 물었다.

“뭘 좀 잃어버렸어.” 해리엇은 침대에서 벗겨 든 시트를 힘없이 바닥에 떨어뜨렸다. 그 행위는 어떻게 해도 별거 아니라는 듯 해낼 수가 없는 것이라서, 그녀는 속으로 욕설을 삼켰다. “뭔가 잃어버렸을 때 그걸 찾아낼 수 있는 주문이 있나?”

“소환마법(Summoning Charm)이 있지만, 그건 내년 교육과정에 배우게 될 마법이야.” 허마이니는 엉망으로 널린 해리엇의 물건들을 조심스럽게 뛰어넘어 와서는, 꿈지럭대는 크룩섕크를 바닥에 내려놓았다. “뭘 잃어버렸는데? 같이 찾아줄게—”

“어—별거 아니야.” 해리엇은 허마이니의 눈을 똑바로 보고 거짓말을 하지 않기 위해 시선을 돌렸다.

“그걸 잃어버린 것 때문에 네가 방을 이렇게 만들어 놓았다면, 별거 아닌 게 아닐 거야.” 허마이니는 해리엇이 자행한 파괴 행위를 한꺼번에 가리키기 위해 팔을 뻗어 크게 휘저어 보였다.

“난—” 해리엇은 필사적으로 머리를 굴렸다. “목걸이를 잃어버렸어. 네가 준 목걸이.”

허마이니는 그녀를 멀거니 응시했다. 그리고 말했다. “그건 지금 네 목에 걸려 있어.”

해리엇은 목 주변을 더듬어 체인을 찾았다. “망할,” 그녀는 말했다. 그리고 엄청나게 부끄러워진 것처럼 보이려고 애를 써보았다. 그렇게 어렵지는 않았다. 허마이니에게 거짓말을 하는 것이 유쾌하진 않았기 때문이다. 그녀는 애초에 그 지도를 그냥 교수들에게 보여줬어야 했다. 그래야 했다는 것을 스스로도 잘 알고 있었다.

만약 그녀가 어디 잘못 놔둔 지도를 시리우스 블랙이 집어가기라도 했으면 어쩔 것인가?

제기랄 빌어먹을 염병할—

“배 안 고파?” 허마이니가 다정하게 물어왔다. 해리엇은 민달팽이가 된 것 같았다.

“그다지,” 그녀는 답했다. 적어도 그건 진심이었다. 지난 몇 분 동안, 허기가 마법처럼 증발해 버렸다.

“그래도… 최소한 토스트나 뭐 그런 거라도 간단히 먹어야지. 갈래?”

해리엇이 엉망진창으로 만들어 놓은 방바닥에서 크룩섕크가 킁킁대며 돌아다니도록 놓아두고, 두 사람은 대연회장으로 향했다.

 _내가 그걸 어떻게 했더라_ _?_ 그녀는 미친 듯이 생각을 더듬었다. _제발 제발 제발 시리우스 블랙이 그걸 발견하지만 못하게 해주세요…_

 

* * * * *

화장실을 가려고 잠깐 일어났던 것을 제외하면, 리무스가 다시 침대 밖으로 나올 만큼 기운을 차린 것은 다시 해가 뉘엿뉘엿 저물어 갈 때쯤이었다. 그때도 그가 침대에서 벗어나 가장 먼저 한 일은 욕조에 몸을 푹 담그는 것이었다. 그러다 하마터면 욕조 속에서 잠들 뻔하기도 했다.

울프스베인 마법약은 변형 상태에서도 그가 제정신을 유지하도록 해주었다. 그 단 한 가지만으로도 그는 힘 닿는 한 계속해서 그 약을 복용할 것이다. 늑대로의 변형이 일어난 후, 그 경험은 제임스와 시리우스와 피터가 아니마구스 변신이 어떤 느낌인지 설명해주던 것과 비슷했다. 모든 것이 희석되었지만, 여전히 제자리에 있었다; 생각은 언어로 표현되지 못했지만, 그래도 감정, 본능, 욕망은 느낄 수 있었다. 그러나 지난날 수사슴과 개와 쥐는 그들의 정신을 완전히 장악하지는 않았다. 이제 리무스도 늑대에 대해 비로소 같은 말을 할 수 있었다.

하지만 울프스베인에는 (천문학적인 비용과 유능한 마법약 제조자를 찾아야 한다는 조건을 제외하고도) 부작용이 있어서, 늑대인간들에게 영구적인 해결책으로 다가가지는 못할 것이다. 우선 늑대가 완전히 의식을 지배하지 않는다는 것은, 변형 과정 내내 감각을 유지해야 한다는 뜻이었고, 그것은 지속적인 크루시아투스 저주보다 더 고통스러웠다. 다른 한편으로 그는 만월이 지난 다음 날 보통 때보다 더 격렬한 피로를 느꼈고, 회복하는 데도 시간이 더 오래 걸렸다. 이에 관해서는 스네이프에게 언질을 주어야 할 것이다.

목욕을 끝내자, 그는 다시 뱃가죽이 등에 붙은 기분이 되었다. 그래서 그는 다시 식탁으로 가서 앉은 다음, 성인 남성 세 명이 먹고도 남을 양의 음식을 흡입했다. 과거에는 먹는 것이 회복 속도를 앞당겨 주었지만, 울프스베인을 복용한 후에는 그것도 별 소용이 없는 듯했다.

하긴, 이 마법약은 엄밀히 말해 독약이라고 스네이프가 말하기는 했다.

접시들을 다시 주방으로 돌려보낸 뒤, 그는 그동안 차곡차곡 쌓인 우편물들을 소환했다. 만월의 밤을 앞둔 날에 그는, 우편에 답장을 하기에는 지나치게 안절부절못하는 상태였다. 그 다음 날이 되면 일상으로 돌아가고 싶은 간절한 마음과 끝간 데 모를 심심함에, 멍청하기 짝이 없는 편지 한 장이라도 마냥 반가웠다. 설령 먼덩거스 플레처가 무슨 시답잖은 노름에 쓸 돈을 빌리려고 써온 편지라고 해도. _“확실한 정보야, 친구, 1갈레온이면 돼. (…) 그런데 겸사겸사 말하자면, 자네에게 알려주고 싶은 사업 기회가 있는데, (…) 그래서 이 사람이랑 나랑 시작하려는 족제비 농장 사업에 한몫 끼지 않으려나?”_

오늘의 우편물 더미는 덤블도어, 미네르바, 다른 교직원들이 보낸 크리스마스 카드로 가득했다. 몇몇은 선물도 함께 보내주었다. 그리고… 아무것도 없는 양피지 조각?

다음 순간 그는 완벽하게 움직임을 정지했다. 양피지 조각을 집어들려던 손은 그 위의 허공에 멈췄다.

텅 빈 양피지 조각 하나가 낯익어 보인다고 말하면 대부분의 사람들은 웃을 것이다. 하지만 이것은 낯익었다. 그는 한때 이 양피지 조각의 가장자리에 난 흠집 하나, 희미한 얼룩 하나, 지문 자국까지 샅샅이 알고 있었다. 그때 이후로 새로운 얼룩과 자국이 몇 개 더 생겨나 있었다. 그러나 그는 그저 ‘그럴 리가’라고 속삭일 수밖에 없었다. 어떻게 이것이 그것일 수 있겠는가?

손이 벌벌 떨렸다—지금은 변형의 후유증 때문이 아니었다—그는 지팡이를 들어올려 양피지 조각 위에 대고, 쉰 목소리로 속삭였다. “나는 오직 말썽만을 피울 것을 엄숙히 선서합니다.”

지팡이 끝에서 잉크가 피어났다. 콸콸 흐르고, 도약하고, 펄쩍펄쩍 뛰어, 양피지를 빼곡히 메우더니, 한가운데 글자를 형성했다. 그 옛날 우스꽝스러운, 사랑스러운 전설 속 그들의 이름이 ( _오,_ _우리가 그 이름을 몰랐을 거라고는 꿈도 꾸지 말아라_ ) 나타났다가 사라지고, 지도만이 온전히 드러났다.

그것을 오래도록 들여다보았으리라고 그는 확신한다. 바로 눈앞에 시계가 있었다 해도 몇 분이나 지났는지 가늠할 수는 없었겠지만. 그때 지나간 1분당 1000분 정도의 시간을 산 것만 같았다. 그는 잉크로 새겨진 성 내부의 설계도를 손가락으로 거듭 따라 그렸다. 이름들이 오락가락 움직였다 (해리엇 포터와 허마이니 그레인저는 대연회장에 있었다; 알버스 덤블도어는 본인의 서재 안에서 서성거리고 있었다). 그동안 그는 마치, 오래 전 사랑했지만 잃어버린 이의 유품, 이미 사라졌으리라고 생각한 추억의 물건에 무심코 걸려 넘어진 듯한 기분을 느끼고 있었다.

왜냐하면, 그것이 정확하게 지금 일어난 일이기 때문이다.

현재는 서서히, 조금씩 되돌아왔다. 현재의 조각들이 모두 돌아와 제 모습을 갖춘 다음, 그는 지도를 무릎 위로 내려놓고, 가장 먼저 떠오르는 질문, 모든 해답의 실마리를 쥔 질문을 입에 담았다:

“누가?”

그러나… 그는 그 답을 이미 알고 있지 않던가?

 

 

 

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *1. fugue: "해리성 둔주." 본인의 정체성이나 과거사를 기억하지 못하고 갑자기 다른 곳으로 떠나거나, 어릴 때의 자기 자신으로 돌아가는 상태를 가리키는 정신의학 용어입니다. 본문에서는 대충 풀어썼습니다.
> 
> *2. moony git: 물론 늑대인간인 루핀의 별명을 활용한 말이지만, 형용사로 쓰일 때 moony에는 꿈꾸는 것 같은(dreamy), 멍하니 있는 따위의 뜻도 있어서, 좀 장황하게 풀어썼어요.
> 
> *3. 피핑 패드풋(Peeping Padfoot): 피핑 톰(Peeping Tom)에서 가져온 말이죠. 옛날 잉글랜드 어떤 지방의 영주 부인 고다이바(Lady Godiva)가 남편에게 세금을 감면해달라고 부탁했더니 영주가 부인이 발가벗고 말에 타서 마을을 한 바퀴 돌 수 있다면 그러겠다고 해서, 부인이 나체로 말을 타고 돌아다니는 동안 마을 사람들은 창문을 가리고 보지 않기로 약속했는데, 그중에 단 한 명 '톰'만이 그녀의 모습을 엿보았다(peep)고 해서, 피핑 톰=훔쳐보기 좋아하는 인간이라는 뜻.
> 
> *4. "같은 남자와 각각 바람을 피우다 적발된 유명 정치인 부부" 이야기는 BBC 셜록의 한 에피소드에 등장합니다.


	30. 30장. 불만의 겨울 (Winter of Discontent)

 

 

해리엇은 남은 방학 동안 스네이프를 거의 보지 못했다. 그녀가 그의 사무실 근처에 다가갈 엄두조차 내지 못했던 탓도 있지만, 그날 이후 며칠 동안 스네이프가 대연회장에 나오지 않았기 때문이다. 그녀는 그가 어디 아픈 것은 아닐까 걱정하기 시작했다. 그렇지 않다면 이렇게까지 눈에 띄지 않을 이유가 뭐란 말인가? 그가 그녀를 피하고 있을 리는 없었다. 지금쯤이면 그는 그녀에게 찾아와 그의 마음속에 달아두었던 백만 점 감점과 오십만 징계를 청구하고도 남았어야 했다.

그가 코빼기도 보이지 않던 그 며칠간, 해리엇은 기억을 더듬어 그들의 대화를 더 자세히 복기해 보았다. 그녀는 고함을 지르고 분노에 차서 해명을 요구했다. 그는 대체로 그녀의 질문에 다른 질문으로 대꾸했다. 잔인하고 신랄한 말투로.

왜 시리우스 블랙에 관한 진실을 제대로 가르쳐주지 않았는지, 그는 이유를 말해주지 않았다. 그녀가 그날 밤 그에게서 얻어낸 구체적인 답변은 오직, 그녀의 엄마에 관한 것뿐이었다.

_선생님은 엄마의 친구셨어요?_

_그래_

_왜냐하면 그놈은 네 어미에게 푹 빠져 있었으니까. 그놈이 네가 제일 소중하다고 해주던? 너는 그놈의 작은 응석받이 공주님의 복제품에 불과해._

달빛이 희미하게 고인 어둠 속 침대에 누워, 그녀는 고민했다. 스네이프의—대체로 그녀와 얽힌 모든 것을 향한—이상한 행동들이, 그가 그녀의 엄마를 사랑했다고 가정하면 말이 될까?

해리엇은 알 수 없었다. 그녀는 사랑에 대해 잘 알지 못해서, 추측조차 해볼 수 없었다.

크리스마스가 끝나고 며칠 지나자, 최소한 루핀 교수는 다시 대연회장에 얼굴을 보였다. 그는 평소보다 훨씬 더 피곤해 보였지만, 그래도 다른 선생님들과 대화를 나눌 마음은 충만해 보였다.

그가 보낸 카드도 잊고 있지는 않았다. 비밀도 질문도 늘어만 갔다. 그녀는 다시 기숙사 테이블들이 돌아온 대연회장의 그리핀도르 테이블에 앉아서, 루핀 교수를 관찰했다. 그녀는 그가 카드에 관해 뭐라도 얘기해주기를 기다렸다. 하지만 그는 언제나 그녀를 향해 미소를 짓고 고갯짓으로 인사하는 데 그쳤다.

그래서, 방학이 끝나기 하루 전에, 해리엇은 혼자 아침을 먹던 자리에서 일어나—박싱 데이(*Boxing Day)부터, 허마이니는 자기학대에 가까운 공부 일정을 소화하느라 해리엇과 따로 밥을 먹고 있었다—교수석을 향해 척척 걸어나갔다.

“안녕, 해리엇,” 루핀 교수가 미소를 지으며 말했다. “크리스마스는 즐거웠니?”

“괜찮은 선물들을 많이 받았어요,” 그녀는 그렇게 답하기로 했다. 전체적으로 고려했을 때, 완벽하게 즐거운 크리스마스였다고 말하기는 저어되었기 때문이다. 저주가-걸렸을지도-모르는 파이어볼트가 여전히 맥고나걸 교수의 수중에 있는 마당이니만큼. “카드 보내주셔서 고맙습니다. 근데 그링고트 귀중품 보관함에 뭐가 들어있어요?”

한순간, 루핀 교수는 깜짝 놀란 얼굴을 했다. 그러더니 곧 그의 미소를 되찾았다. “이것저것, 네가 모르고 있었을 것 같은 물건들이지. 아직 그들에게 편지를 쓰지 않았다고 생각해도 되겠니?”

그녀는 고개를 저었다. “어떻게 그 안에 뭐가 있는지 아셨어요?”

이제 그녀는 루핀 교수가 더 이상 질문을 받고 싶어 하지 않는다는 느낌을 강하게 받았다. 하지만 대놓고 그렇게 말하지는 못하고, 그는 대답했다. “나는 너의 부모님들을 좀 알고 지냈거든. 그뿐이야. 해그리드가 너를 그링고트에 데려갔다는 말을 들었는데, 그가 귀중품 보관함에 대해 알고 있었을 것 같지는 않아서 말이다. 그건 현금이 보관된 금고와는 다른 구역에 있단다.”

해리엇은 이 답을 전혀 예상하지 못했다. “제 부모님을 아셨어요?”

그녀의 목소리에 담겨 나온 날카로움에, 루핀 교수가 눈을 깜박였다. “그래—”

“이제껏 그런 말씀 안 하셨잖아요.”

그는 잠시 말을 멈췄다. “너희 부모님을 알고 있었던 사람은 많아,” 그가 천천히 말했다. 그리고 그녀는 그가 거짓말을 하고 있음을 눈치챘다.

“그분들이 은행에 보관한 물건에 대해 알 만큼 가까웠던 사람도 많아요?”

또 한 번의 짧은 침묵. 이번에는 아까보다 조금 더 길었다. “우리는 호그와트 다닐 때 친구였단다. 아주 오래전 일이야—”

“아, 그래요. 있죠, 저는, 단 한 번이라도, 사람들이 저한테 제대로 말 좀 해줬으면 좋겠어요, 그냥 자기 내킬 때 내키는 것만 얘기해주는 대신에요.” 그녀는 화를 내며 말하고, 몸을 돌려 쿵쿵대며 걸었다.

“해리엇,” 루핀 교수가 불렀다. 그가 일어서며 의자가 바닥에 긁히는 소리가 들렸다. 그때 그녀는 멈춰 섰지만, 그가 불러세웠기 때문은 아니었다.

반쯤 열린 문 바깥쪽에 스네이프가 서 있었다. 걸어 들어오려다 말고, 되돌아 나가려다가, 최종적으로 마음을 바꾼 것 같은 자세로. 그는 해리엇과 루핀 교수의 대화를 지켜보고 있었던 것으로 보였다. 그의 얼굴에는 괴상한 표정이 떠올라 있었다, 마치 미소가 지어지려는 것을 참고 있는 듯한.

하지만 해리엇이 자신을 보고 있는 것을 알아채자마자, 그 표정은 금세 사라졌다. 용광로가 열리는 것처럼, 부리부리한 눈길이 다시금 불타올랐다. 그리고 그는 재빨리 몸을 돌려 그녀의 시야에서 사라지며, 문을 쾅 닫았다.

해리엇은 입을 벌리고 멍하니 서 있었다.

어른들 가운데서도, 스네이프는 특히 더 이상하다.

“해리엇,” 루핀 교수가 머뭇거리며 불러왔다. 그녀는 다시 그를 향해 돌아섰다. 그는 조심스러운 얼굴을 하고 있었다.

“너를 속상하게 해서 미안하구나,” 그가 말했다.

“왜 엄마 아빠와 친구였다는 걸 제게 말해주지 않으셨어요?” 그렇게 말하면서, 그녀는 심장 박동처럼 지속적으로 가슴을 울리는 질문을 삼켰다— _왜 스네이프는 엄마와 친구였다는 걸 내게 말해주지 않았을까요_ _?_

루핀 교수는 곧바로 대답해주지 않았다. 눈을 내리깔고 싶은 것을 억지로 참는 것처럼, 그의 눈꺼풀이 살짝 떨렸다.

“잠시만, 해리… 여기서 이럴 게 아니라, 내 사무실로 가서 얘기하자꾸나. 어떠니?”

이 모든 비밀주의의 전모를 까발리기 위해서라면, 해리엇은 사무실이 아니라 금지된 숲 한복판에라도 기꺼이 갔을 것이다. 그녀는 조바심을 내며 대연회장을 나서는 루핀 교수의 뒤로 바짝 따라붙었다. 그의 발 뒤축을 밟지 않으려고 노력해야 했다. 이제야, 뭘 좀 알게 되려나—

다만 그들은 입구를 나서자마자 스네이프와 맞닥뜨렸다. 루핀 교수가 스네이프와 충돌하지 않으려고 멈춰섰을 때, 해리엇은 실제로 그의 신발 뒤축을 밟아버렸다.

“세베루스,” 루핀 교수가 말했다. “좋은 아침이—”

“포터 양,” 스네이프는 루핀 교수가 보이지도 않는다는 듯이 그를 무시하고 곧장 그녀를 불렀다. “네 징계 시간이 이미 지났다.”

“뭐라고요?” 해리엇은 덜컥 내뱉었다.

“통금을 어기고 돌아다닌 벌을 전부 받으려면 지금부터 시작해도 한참 걸릴 거다.” 비열한 조소가 스네이프의 입가에 자리잡았다. 그의 눈은 기이하게 빛나고 있었다.

“그리고, 지각해서 내가 직접 찾아와 너를 데리고 가야 하게 만든 벌로, 징계 1회 추가다.”

“언제 와서 징계를 받으라고 말해주신 적도 없잖아요,” 해리엇은 항의했다. 부끄러움과 분노로 얼굴이 홧홧했다. “몰랐던 징계에 어떻게 지각할 수 있어요—”

“글쎄, 네가 와서 자진신고하고 물어봤어야 하는 게 아닌가 싶다만.” 그는 마침내 루핀 교수를 향해 시선을 돌렸다—그리고 물론, 뼛속까지 오싹하게 하는 혐오감을 담아 그를 노려보았다. “먼저 가게, 루핀. 포터 양, 나를 따라와라.”

“내 생각에는 학생에게 벌을 주기 전에 그 학생에게 미리 알려주는 것이 일반적인 절차였던 것 같은데?” 루핀 교수가 조용히 말했다.

눈빛이 사람을 죽일 수 있다면, 루핀 교수는 그때 벽에 눌어붙은 그을린 자국 한 점으로 화했을 것이다.

“포터 양,” 스네이프가 으르렁댔다. “나를 따라와라.”

해리엇은 입을 열었지만, 루핀 교수가 그녀를 향해 보일 듯 말 듯하게 고개를 저어보이는 것을 포착했다. 당연하게도, 그들의 대화가 방해를 받아 끊어져도 그는 아무렇지 않은 듯했다. 하긴 애초에 그녀에게 얘기해주고 싶어 하지도 않았으니까.

그녀는 스네이프를 따라가면서 루핀 교수를 노려보았다. 하지만 잠깐 동안 그의 얼굴에 스친 혼란과—상처?—는 이상하게도 그녀의 기분을 조금도 나아지게 해주지 않았다.

그녀는 스네이프의 뒤를 따라 던전으로 터덜터덜 걸었다. 그녀는 그가 마법약 교실로 향할 것으로 예상했지만, 그는 그곳을 지나쳐, 미로 같은 복도 끝에 있는 그의 개인 실험실로 향했다. 그와 루핀 교수가 여름 내내 수수께끼의 마법약 실험을 하고 있던 그곳. 실험실 안은 서늘했고, 모든 것이 말끔하게 정돈되어 있었다.

“제가 뭘 하면 돼요?” 그녀는 물었다. 그녀가 처리해야 할 만큼 대단히 끔찍하고 역겨운 것들이 없어 보였기 때문이다.

“너는 여기 앉아서”—스네이프는 지팡이를 뻗어 세발의자를 가리켰다. 그러자 그 의자는 바닥을 미끄러져 내려가 방 한쪽 구석으로 가서 멈췄다—“벽을 보고, 네 행동의 어리석음에 대해 명상하도록.”

해리엇은 어처구니가 없어서 입을 뻐끔거렸다. 얼굴이 불타오르는 것 같았다.

“앉아라,” 스네이프가 짖었다.

해리엇은 자신이 무슨 말을 해도 그 세발의자에 앉는 운명을 피해갈 수 없으리란 것을 알았다. 그나마 바랄 수 있는 것은 기껏해야 스네이프를 지금보다 더 화나게 할 만한 무언가를 말해서 그의 기분을 더 나빠지게 하는 정도였는데, 지금은 적당한 말이 아무것도 떠오르지 않았다. 그래서 그녀는 씩씩거리며 몸을 돌려 세발의자를 향해 걸었다. 그가 그 의자를 벽에 너무 가까이 붙여 놓아서, 그녀의 무릎이 간신히 들어갈 정도였다. 거기 털썩 주저앉아서, 그녀는 그가 존재하지 않는 것처럼 행동하려고 무진 애를 썼다.

그 결심을 지키기는 무척 힘들었다. 5분 만에 그녀는 믿을 수 없을 만큼 지루해졌다. 그리고 그녀의 뒤에서는 스네이프가 계속 부스럭대는 소리가 들렸다. 그녀는 그의 칼이 경쾌하게 테이블 표면을 두드리는 소리를 들을 수 있었다. 또 루핀 교수를 위한 그 마법약을 만들고 있는 것일까?

그녀는 들키지 않게 스리슬쩍 그를 훔쳐보려고 시도해보았다.

“지시를 정확히 따르지 않은 벌로 한 시간 추가다,” 그는 고개조차 들지 않고 말했다.

“한 시간이요?” 해리엇이 분개해서 대꾸했다.

“시키지 않았는데 말까지 하는구나. 두 시간 추가다.” 그렇게 말하고, 그는 두꺼운 나무뿌리 같은 것을 단칼에 반으로 쪼갰다.

기가 막혀—정말이지—좋아! 그가 그걸 원한다면, 그녀는 _평생 동안_ 절대로 그에게 말을 걸지 않을 것이다.

* * * * *

“그녀가 알아차리는 것도 당연하지,” 리무스는 그의 화분 어멘트루드에게 말했다. “아니면 그녀는 모른 채 넘어갔더라도, 허마이니 그레인저가 알아차렸겠지,” 그는 씁쓸하게 덧붙였다.

그는 왜 자신이 그녀에게 귀중품 보관함에 대해 써서 보냈는지 기억나지 않았다. 돌이켜 보면, 그런 쪽지를 받았을 때 그녀가 시리우스 블랙이 보낸 건 아닐까 의심할 거라고 예상했어야 했다. 그녀는 그런 생각까지는 안 했던 것 같지만, 대신 리무스가 어떻게 그 보관함을 알고 있는지 의문을 가졌다. 리무스는 그녀가 그런 의문을 갖지 않았으면 했다. 릴리와 제임스에 관한 질문은 그가 왜 한 번도 그들을 언급하지 않았는지에 대한 질문으로 이어질 것이고, 어쩌면 시리우스 블랙에 관한 질문까지 나아갈 수도 있었다. 시리우스 블랙이 자신의 대부라는 사실을, 그리고 아무도 그걸 말해주지 않았다는 사실을 알게 되면, 그녀는 당연히 상처받을 것이고, 어쩌면 굉장히 분노할지도 모른다.

귀중품 보관함에는 보석들이 있었다. 릴리의 보석들, 포터 가문의 가보로서 그녀가 물려받은 것들도 포함해서. 릴리가 그것들을 실제로 착용한 일은 거의 없었다—리무스가 기억하기로는 단 한 번뿐이었다. 그녀와 제임스가 약혼했을 때 열린 자선 무도회였다. 전쟁의 참화가 그런 종류의 행사를 부적절한 것으로 만들어버리기 직전에. 그 후 그녀는 그 보석들을 착용하고 나갈 행사가 없어진 것을 다행으로 여겼다. 제임스의 어머니는 복고적인 취향을 가지셔서, 보석들을 전부 16세기 원본 세공 형태로 되돌려 놓았었다. 그리고 전체적으로 루비의 비중이 크기도 했다. 릴리는 루비가 자신의 머리카락 색깔과 충돌한다고 여겼다.

여겼었다.

그래서 그녀는 자신이 직접 고른 보석들을 따로 사들였고, 제임스와 함께 은신처로 들어갈 때 그것들을 전부 그링고트 보관함에 넣어두었다. 그녀의 어머니가 돌아가신 뒤 페투니아가 챙겨가지 않은 것들 가운데 릴리가 물려받은 물건들도 그 안에 있었다. 보관함 안에 무엇무엇이 들어 있었는지 자세히는 기억할 수 없었지만, 어쨌든 그가 해리엇에게 줄 수 있는 그 어떤 크리스마스 선물보다 더 나은 물품들이라는 점은 명확했다.

어쩌면 그녀의 부모 이야기를 해주는 것이, 보석보다 더 가치 있는 선물이었을까?

어쩌면 그것을 알면서도 인정하고 싶지 않아서, 그녀에게 그 카드를 보낸 것은 아닐까.

그는 손바닥으로 얼굴을 문질렀다.

“말 좀 해봐,” 그는 그들의 지도 표면을 지팡이로 두드리며 중얼거렸다. 그들 각자의 손글씨가 양피지 위에 한 줄 한 줄 피어올랐다.

 _패드풋 씨가 맥빠진 무니 씨에게 인사를 전합니다_ _. 그리고 왜 그렇게 뚱한 얼굴이냐고 물어보는군요. 평소의 얼굴보다 더 못나지기도 참 쉽지 않은 일인데 대단하다고 합니다._

 _웜테일 씨는 주의를 요망합니다_ _. 그러다 뚱한 얼굴로 굳어버리면 어떡합니까._

 _프롱스 씨는 웜테일 씨가 그걸 모욕이랍시고 던진 거라면 정말 한심하다고 생각합니다_ _._

 _무니 씨는 자신의 얼굴이 지금과 다른 형태로 굳어버리면 그건 그것대로 괜찮을지도 모르겠다고 생각합니다_ _._

 _패드풋 씨는 무니 씨가 자기비하 좀 그만두기를 권고합니다_ _, 하여간 지지리 궁상이라니까요._

슬픈 와중에도 미소를 머금으며, 리무스는 다시 중얼거렸다. “나는 오직 말썽만을 피울 것을 엄숙히 선서합니다.”

깨끗하던 양피지 위로 지도가 펼쳐졌다. 점들이 떠올라 돌아다니기 시작했다. 심장이 지끈거림을 느끼면서, 그는 시리우스 블랙의 이름을 한 점이 있는지 찾았다. 없었다.

해리엇 포터와 세베루스 스네이프의 이름을 달고 있는 점도 보이지 않았다.

한순간, 심장이 멎는 듯했다. 그러다 그는 지하 던전이 지도에 나타나지 않는다는 사실을 기억해냈다. 마법약 교실과 마법약 교수 사무실이 있는 복도를 제외하면. 그리고 간신히 다시 숨을 내쉬었다.

그러나… 세베루스가 해리엇을 굳이 던전 안쪽까지 데려갈 이유는 무어란 말인가?

그는 손가락으로 책상 위를 두드리면서, 눈덩이가 빼곡히 들어찬 창문으로 시선을 돌린 채 생각에 잠겼다. 그리고 짧게, “장난 완수,” 라고 외며 지도를 지팡이로 톡 쳤다. 양피지를 접어 주머니에 넣고, 방을 나섰다.

* * * * *

스네이프의 실험실 벽은 무척, 놀라울 만큼, 근본적으로, 도무지 이해할 수 없을 만큼 지루했다. 빈스 교수의 수업은 이에 비하면 광란의 파티처럼 느껴질 정도였다.

해리엇은 자신이 얼마나 오랫동안 그 세발의자 위에 앉아서 방구석에 처박혀 있었는지 감을 잡을 수 없었다. 하지만 이미 뭐든지 할 일을 만들기 위해서라면 벽에 머리를 갖다박을 수도 있는 만반의 준비가 되어 있었다.

“이제 됐다,” 스네이프의 쌀쌀맞은 목소리가 말했다. “일단 여기까지만 하자. 가서 점심 먹어도 좋다. 단, 지금까지 네가 반성한 내용을 내게 말하고 나서.”

해리엇은 당장 문밖으로 달려나가려던 걸음을 멈췄다. 물통에 돌로 가득한 자루를 던져넣으면 물이 넘쳐 흐르는 것처럼 자연스럽게, 속에서 말대답이 쏟아져 나왔다.

“저기 저 벽은 오백 일흔여섯 개의 돌로 이루어져 있어요.”

스네이프의 시선이 그녀에게 고정되었다. 그의 얼굴은 저 벽을 이루는 돌의 일부처럼 딱딱했다. 속에서 그녀의 심장과 위장이 서로의 자리로 숨어들고 싶어서 열렬히 꿈틀거리는 기분이 들었다.

“점심 먹고 다시 와라,” 스네이프가 냉랭하게 말했다. “내가 직접 너를 찾아다니게 만들지 않는 게 좋을 거다.”

해리엇은 돌아서서 말없이 그 방을 나왔다. 그리고 나오는 길에 아주아주 정중하게 문을 닫는 데 신경 썼다. 그가 그녀의 노력을 느끼고 음미해주기를 바라며.

“거기 있구나,” 허마이니가 대단히 안도한 표정을 지으며 말했다. “한참 찾았는데도 보이지 않아서—무슨 일 있었어?” 해리엇의 얼굴을 제대로 본 그녀가 물어왔다.

“스네이프한테 징계를 받고 있었어,” 해리엇은 옥수수크림수프 그릇을 홱 끌어당겨 자기 접시 위에 한 국자 퍼담았다. 옥수수 알갱이 몇 알이 테이블 위로 튀어나가는 바람에 허마이니가 깜짝 놀랐다.

“징계?” 그녀는 충격받은 얼굴로 되풀이했다. “무슨 일로?”

해리엇은 진상을 알아낼 때까지 허마이니가 질문을 멈추지 않을 것을 알았다. “그날, 네가 시리우스 블랙에 대해서 얘기해줬던 날 밤에, 난—산책을 나갔었어. 아무리 애써도, 잠들 수가 없었단 말이야.” 허마이니의 눈에 놀람과 못마땅함이 떠오르는 것을 보고, 그녀는 덧붙였다. “너라면 어땠을 것 같아?”

“나라면 혼자서, 한밤중에, 아무에게도 얘기하지 않고 성 안을 돌아다니진 않았을 거야!” 허마이니가 말했다. 해리엇이 그렇게 행동했다는 것을 믿을 수 없다는 투였다. “해리엇, 시리우스 블랙이 성 안에 들어오는 방법을 알고 있다는 걸 너도 알면서! 스네이프 교수님이 널 발견했다면, 시리우스 블랙이 널 발견했을 가능성도 있었어—”

해리엇은 잔소리를 듣고 싶은 기분이 빌어먹게도 아니었다. “난 망토를 쓰고 있었다고, 됐어?”

“그리고 시리우스 블랙이 너희 아버지 친구였다면, 그 망토에 대해서도 알고 있을 거야!” 스네이프가 정확하게 똑같은 말을 했다는 기억은 해리엇의 기분을 조금도 나아지게 해주지 않았다. “그건 정말 조심성 없는 행동이었어, 해리엇! 스네이프 교수님이 화를 내시는 것도 당연해—”

“오, 그래?” 해리엇이 쏘아붙였다. “네가 화를 내는 것도 당연하고? 그래, 분명 너나 스네이프나—블랙 같은 인간이 너희 부모님에게 무슨 짓을 했는지, 그걸 알게 되는 게 어떤 기분인지, 아주 잘들 알고 있겠지!”

“해리엇, 당연히 그게 어떤 기분일지 나는 몰라.” 허마이니의 눈에 눈물이 글썽였다. “그리고 네가 그런 기분을 느껴야 한다는 게 난 정말 안타까워, 정말이야, 하지만—나는 네가 그런 식으로 그의 손에 놀아날 수 있게 하려고 그에 대해 말해준 게 아니야! 네가 그렇게 행동하는 게 그가 원하는 바라는 걸 모르겠니? 만약 그날 밤에 그와 마주치기라도 했다면, 어쩔 작정이었어?”

“그 살인자에 배신자의 얼굴 한복판에 저주를 날려주었겠지.” 해리엇은 접시를 밀어치우고 일어섰다.

“어디 가려고?” 허마이니가 겁에 질린 목소리로 물었다.

“스네이프한테 징계를 마저 받으러 가.”

“하지만 점심도 안 먹고—”

“이상도 하지, 방금 배가 안 고파졌어.”

그녀는 뒤도 돌아보지 않고 휘적휘적 걸었다. 루핀 교수가 교수석에 없다는 것도, 그때는 거의 신경 쓰지 않을 수 있었다. 지금 당장은, 그녀에게 거짓말을 하거나 그녀가 알고 있는 얼마 안 되는 진실을 어떻게 다뤄야 하는지 이래라저래라 하려고 드는 사람은 한 명만 상대하기도 벅찼다.

 

* * * * *

때때로 세베루스는, 그에게 일련의 정신적 예리함을 길러준 이중첩자라는 역할에 감사했다. 그것이 없었더라면, 그는 당장에라도 폭발을 일으켜 자기 머리 위로 천장을 무너뜨리고 싶을 만큼 격분한 상태로 무엇보다 집중력과 끈기를 요구하는 일 한 가지를 해내는 것은 꿈도 꾸지 못했을 것이다.

어쨌든 교수직을 무사히 수행하지는 못했을 것이 분명했다.

스파이로서 익힌 정신적 메커니즘은 그가 홧김에 살인을 저지를 위험이 없을 (크지는 않을) 때까지 화를 참아 넘길 수 있게 해주었다. 계속 일을 하고 있지 않았다면, 그는 릴리의 딸이 앉아 있는 동안 그 목을 졸라버렸을지도 모른다. 혹은 그녀가 그의 앞에 서 있을 때. 혹은 불손한 말대꾸를 했을 때.

그 참아주기 힘든, 콩알만 한…

징계는 충동적인 결정이었다. 그녀가 (신뢰할 수 없는, 대량살인마에게-협력하고-있을지도-모르는) 루핀과 함께 연회장을 빠져나가는 것을 보고 경악한 나머지, 그는 억지로 끼어들어 그 상황을 저지했다. 말인즉 불행하게도, 그는 불만에 가득 찬 열세 살짜리 반항아를 고의로 불쾌하게 만든 다음 그녀를 가까이 두어야 하는 처지에 놓였던 것이다.

릴리와 포터의 애새끼는 목이 졸려 죽지 않은 것을 나르시사에게 감사해야 할 것이다.

나르시사는 어린 시절부터 만성 통증에 시달렸다. 날이 추워지면 특히 심해지는 통증이었지만, 마법약으로 충분히 다스릴 수 있었다. 그녀는 꽤 오래 전부터 세베루스가 만든 마법약이 다른 누구의 것보다 더 잘 듣는다고 주장했다. 여러 가지 이유로 인해 그는 아주 적은 돈만 받고도 마법약을 제공할 용의가 있었으나, 나르시사는 언제나 (재료비를 지급하는 것 외에도) 제법 큰 액수를 지불했다. 그는 그 돈을 여행 자금을 불리는 용도로 사용했다.

그는 이제껏 단 한 번도 여행을 다녀볼 기회가 없었다—최소한 그가 원하는 것 같은, 꼼꼼하게 계획해서 홀가분한 마음으로 떠나는 장기 여행은—그리고 아마 앞으로도 그럴 기회는 없을 테지만. 어쨌거나 그는 자금을 모아둘 것이다, 혹시라도 언젠가 그럴 수 있게 되는 날이 올 때를 대비해.

머릿속으로는 자신의 반강제 노역 상태를 한탄하고 머나먼 곳에 있는 고산지대를 꿈꾸면서, 그는 나르시사를 위한 마법약을 지켜보는 중이었다. 그때 복도에서 길을 잃고 헤매는 부엉이가 홰치는 소리가 들려왔다. 대개 그런 경우 길 잃은 부엉이는 그를 찾고 있을 때가 많았다.

그는 무언주문으로 문을 열고, 부엉이를 소환했다. 깃털을 사방으로 흩뿌리며, 부엉이 한 마리가 방 안으로 쏘아지듯 들어와 비어 있는 테이블 위로 굴렀다.

“내게 온 건가?” 그는 부엉이의 발에 매달린 우편을 떼어내며 말했다. 부엉이는 그의 말에 반응하기에는 지나치게 어안이 벙벙한 상태였다.

그에게 온 편지가 맞았다. 그는 촛농으로 봉인된 봉투를 뜯어냈다. 그동안 부엉이는 비틀거리며 일어나 제가 낼 수 있는 가장 빠른 속도로 방을 탈출했다.

그는 결코 편지를 처음부터 읽지 않았다. 언제나 맨 마지막 서명부터. 이 편지에는 제이콥 그린그라스의 처(Mrs. Jacob Greengrass)라고 서명이 되어 있었다.

(제이콥 그린그라스는 그의 가족들과 거의 별거 중이었다. 그는 유럽 대륙에서 악독한 정부들을 줄줄이 거느리고 살고 있었다. 그런데도 그의 아내는 언제나 또박또박 그의 이름으로 편지에 서명했다.)

편지는 그녀의 딸 레토가 호그와트에서 자퇴할 예정임을 세베루스에게 알리기 위한 것이었다. 레토는 될 수 있는 한 빠른 시일 내에 결혼을 하게 될 것이고, 7학년을 마치기 위해 돌아오지 않을 것이라고.

“슬리데린 기숙사 사감이시니, 저는 당연히 선생님을 믿습니다. 부디 제 딸의 자퇴와 관련해서 우리 가문을 대신해 교장과 교섭을 진행해주세요.”

그녀와 같은 형편의 슬리데린 학부모들에게서 받아볼 수 있는 전형적인 편지였다. 그간 세베루스가 덤블도어에게, 이러저러한 여학생이 결혼할 예정이기 때문에 학교로 돌아오지 않을 것이라고 알려야 했던 것만도 도합 스물일곱 번이었다. 슬리데린 학부모들은 근본적으로 비-슬리데린 교장을 신뢰하지 않았다. 이제까지 호그와트 역사에서 슬리데린 출신의 교장은 단 한 명뿐이었으므로, 교장을 향한 불신은 이미 기숙사 전통이나 다름없었다.

레토 그린그라스가 스물여덟 번째로 돌아오지 않는 여학생이 되었다는 것은 놀랍지 않았다. 그러나 세베루스는 한순간이나마, 미네르바가 느낄 법한 혐오감을 느끼지 않을 수 없었다. 그것이 보수적인 슬리데린들만이 아닌 순수혈통 사회 전반의 전통이라는 것을 알면서도, 그는 자신의 기숙사 여학생들 중 그렇게나 많은 수가 오직 성공적인 결혼만을 인생의 최종 목표로 삼는다는 점을 한 번도 기껍게 여긴 적이 없었다.

(그가 머글세계에서 자란 탓이다. 비-슬리데린 순수혈통 남학생들조차 그에 대해 별달리 생각하지 않았다.)

하지만 재산 규모나 신분 차이가 크게 나는 결혼은 여자아이들을 안 좋은 상황으로 내모는 경우가 지나치게 많았다. 세베루스처럼 아직도 목숨빚을 갚아야 하는 전직 죽음을 먹는 자가 아니라면, 인생의 경로를 바꾸기는 쉬웠다. 반면 마법적 결혼은 궁극적인 구속력을 가졌다. 주례가 “이제 두 사람은 평생 함께할 것을 서약했습니다”라고 말할 때, 그것은 상징적인 표현이 아니었다. 혼인 주문은 죽음이 아니고서는 그 무엇으로도 깨트릴 수 없었다. 이는 순수혈통들이 머글과의 결혼을 제대로 인정하지 않는 이유 중의 하나이기도 했다. 진정한 결혼에는 두 개의 지팡이가 필요한데, 머글들은 지팡이를 가지고 있지 않으므로. 그러한 예법을 따지는 상류사회의 관점에서 보자면, 세베루스를 비롯한 모든 혼혈들은 법적으로 혼외자녀로 취급될 수도 있었다. 그들을 그 이상으로 존중해주는 법률들은 기껏해야 신사협정(gentlemen’s agreement)에 불과했다. 이처럼 사소한 부당함들이, 어린 날 그를 그 자신의 소속집단과 불화하게 만들었고 어둠의 군주가 약속하는 미래가 유혹적으로 보이게 했었다.

제이콥 그린그라스의 부인 또한, 세베루스처럼, 슬리데린에 들어온 혼혈이었다. 그녀 또한 자신의 머글 뿌리가 남긴 흔적을 지우기 위해 심혈을 기울였다. 결국 그녀는 오래도록 순수혈통을 유지해온 가문으로 시집가는 데 성공했다. 처음에 그녀가 노렸던 상대는 루시우스였다. 그 무렵에는 모두가 그랬다. 은밀하고, 무자비하고, 교활한 나르시사가 모두를 물리쳤다. 몇몇은 스캔들에 휩쓸리게 만들고, 또 다른 몇몇은 티끌이 될 때까지 갈아버리고, 나머지 적들을 차곡차곡 쌓아올린 다음 그들 모두를 하찮은 존재로 묵살해버렸다. 나르시사는 언제나 손댈 수 없는 위치에 있었다. 오늘날의 ‘제이콥-그린그라스의-처’ 씨가 언제쯤 그 경쟁에서 탈락했었는지, 세베루스는 기억할 수 없었다—또는 그녀의 이름이 뭐였는지도—하지만 이제 그녀는 그녀 자신과 같은 길을 걸어야 할 딸을 네 명이나 가지고 있었다.

이왕 레토가 그녀의 미래를 포기할 것이라면 최소한 적당한 부자라도 잡았기를, 그는 바랐다. 상황을 고려할 때, 결혼할 두 사람 사이에 대단찮은 애정 이상의 무언가가 존재할 리 없었다. 그녀를 위해서라도, 그것이 좀 더 진실한 무언가로 발전하기를 그는 기원했다… 아무리 실현 가능성이 낮다 하더라도.

다프네 그린그라스도 틀림없이 같은 길을 걸을 것이다. 분별 있고 침착한 아이였지만, 그녀는 학생에게 요구되는 최저한 이상을 절대 하려 들지 않았다. 대부분의 슬리데린 여학생들과 마찬가지로, 그녀는 자기 자신을 사교적으로 관리하는 일에 더 몰두했다. 어쩌면 그는 그녀를 나르시사에게 소개해주어야 할는지도 모른다. 이왕 다프네가 정략결혼에 전력을 다할 예정이라면, 잉글랜드에서 가장 부유한 여성 중 한 명이 되는 것을 목표로 삼는 편이 좋을 테니.

그러나 아스테리아… 어쩌면 그녀에 관해서는 그가 할 수 있는 일이 달리 있을 수도 있다. 등을 살짝 밀어주면 어떨까. 제멋대로 자란 부잣집 아들내미와 결혼하는 것 말고 다른 무언가를 향해.

그 스스로 하지는 않을 것이다. 그는 원칙적으로 그의 기숙사 학생들의 사정에 직접 간섭하지 않았다. 그가 끼어들지 않을 경우 학생의 목숨이 위험한 상황이 아니라면 (다만 그런 상황은 그가 마음의 평안을 유지하기에는 지나치게 잦은 빈도로 일어났다). 그는 자기 자신의 행복조차 제대로 중재하지 못하는 인간이니, 다른 누군가의 행복한 삶을 안배해 줄 안목 따위는 없는 것이 당연했다. 하지만 세베루스는 또한, 스스로의 야망에 눈이 멀어 다른 어떤 것이 존재한다는 사실을, 혹은 그런 것이 가능할지도 모른다는 사실 자체를 잊어버리는 것이 어떤 느낌인지 알고 있었다. 스스로의 처지를 개선하기 위해 세상이 자신에게 허락한 길은 하나밖에 없다고 생각하게 되는 것, 그리고 너무 늦게, 그것 말고도 다른 길이 있을 수도 있었다는 사실을 깨닫는 것이 어떤 느낌인지도.

그는 나르시사를 위한 마법약을 마무리했다. 마법약은 방 안의 희미한 조명을 받아 진줏빛을 띤 회색으로 일렁였다. 손으로는 약을 처리하면서, 그는 머릿속으로 계획을 구상했다. 계획은 간단할수록 좋았다. 간단한 계획이 나중에 조정하기도 쉽다.

소녀가 돌아와 부루퉁하니 땅바닥을 걷어차기 시작할 때쯤에는, 이미 필요한 만큼은 계획을 마련한 상태였다.

솔직히, 그녀를 보았을 때, 그리고 그녀가 시간도 늦지 않게 맞춰 왔다는 것을 알았을 때, 그는 조금 놀랐다. 하지만 뭔가… 어딘가가…

“네 신발에 묻은 그건 눈인가?” 기만적으로 부드러운 목소리로, 그는 물었다.

그녀는 움직임을 멈췄다. 그리고 눈만 재빨리 움직여 그의 얼굴을 살폈다. 그 순간 그는 처음으로, 그녀가 패트로누스를 불러내는 데 성공한다면 그녀의 패트로누스도 암사슴이 될까, 생각했다.

“안뜰에 잠깐 나갔었어요.” 아주 약간 지나치게 길었던 머뭇거림 끝에, 그녀가 대답했다. 말투는 가까스로 적절하게 태평했다.

그는 눈을 가늘게 뜨고 그녀를 내려다보았다. 그녀는 대담하게 시선을 받아쳤다.

“구석의 네 자리로 가거라,” 그는 말했다.

그녀는 기품 있는 태도로 그 자리로 돌아갔다.

그는 나르시사의 마법약을 마저 처리하고, 그것을 운반하기 위해서 특별히 수정으로 만든 디캔터 안에 약을 옮겨 담았다. 섬세한 마법약이라 수정이 아니면 다른 물질과 반응하기 때문이다. 수정으로 만든 병에는 부서지지 않게 주문이 걸려 있었고, 그 위에 그는 나르시사를 제외한 그 누구도 병을 열지 못하도록 하는 마법을 한 겹 덧씌웠다. 그가 의뢰받아 만드는 모든 마법약에 기본적으로 지키는 절차이기도 했지만, 의뢰인이 과거에 독살당할 뻔한 전적이 있는 친구이니만큼 한층 더 신중해야 했다.

그가 작업대를 정리하고 깨끗이 닦아냈을 즈음에는, 소녀의 불만이 적당히 무르익어 그녀가 그의 제안을 수용할 가능성이 제법 높아진 상태였다.

“오늘은 이 정도로 끝내주마. 단, 조건이 있다.” 그녀가 의자에서 뛰어오름과 동시에 그는 마지막 문장을 덧붙였다. 그리고 살짝 뜸을 들였다.

소녀는 반쯤은 반항적이고 나머지 반쯤은 경계심이 어린 눈으로 그를 쳐다보았다. “조건이요?”

“네가 앞으로 치러야 할 징계는 열한 번이 남았다.” 그는 꾸며낸 온화함을 담아 말했다. 그녀는 그 온화함을 넘어 그가 한 말을 간파하고, 충격받은 얼굴을 했다. “하지만, 만약 네가… 내가 제시하는 대안을 받아들이겠다면, 그 징계를 감면해줄 수도 있다.”

“알았어요,” 그녀가 곧장 대답했다.

“내가 대신 무슨 제안을 할지 들어보지도 않았잖느냐.” 한 가지 이상의 이유로 짜증스러워진 그가 말했다.

“뭐든 벽을 들여다보고 앉아있는 것보다는 나을 거예요.”

“네 말을 틀린 것으로 만들기 위해 내가 억지로라도 더 끔찍한 제안을 하지 않을 거라고 어떻게 장담하지?”

그녀는 입을 열었다가 다시 닫았다. 그리고 그가 진심인지 아닌지를 파악하려는 듯이 의심스러운 눈초리로 그를 쳐다보았다.

“최소한 더 짧기는 한가요?” 그녀가 물었다.

그에 대답하는 자신의 미소가 상냥하다고는 죽어도 말할 수 없으리란 것을 그는 잘 알고 있었다. “너는 이미 받아들였다.”

그녀의 매섭게 쏘아보는 눈은 인상적이었다. 우선은 그 눈빛이 쓸모 있겠다.

“부디 네 기억력을 있는 힘껏 가동해,” 그는 말했다. “할로윈을 떠올려봐라. 아스테리아 그린그라스를 기억하겠지.”

그가 말하는 동안, 갖가지 감정이 소녀의 얼굴을 스쳐갔다—분개, 짜증, 경계심, 깨달음—최종적으로 그 얼굴에 떠오른 것은 혼란스러움이었다. 포터나 릴리에게서도 이만큼이나 쉽게 감정을 읽어낼 수 있었는지 그는 기억할 수 없었다. 아니면 그녀의 얼굴이 유난히 표현력이 좋은 것일까.

아마도 그 자신이 얼굴 근육의 움직임을 더 잘 읽어내게 되었을 뿐일 것이다.

“왜 대답이 없지?” 그는 성마르게 재촉했다. “기억을 하나?”

“네, 그럼요.” 그녀는 여전히 혼란스러운 얼굴로 대꾸했다. “잊어버리긴 힘들죠. 그녀가 왜요?”

“그린그라스 양은 기숙사 생활에 잘 적응하지 못하고 있다. 그녀의 언니까지 잃어버린 터에, 그녀는 앞으로 더욱 어려움을 겪—”

“다프네가 _죽었어요_ _?_ ” 소녀가 창백하게 질리면서 불쑥 끼어들었다. “언제요?”

순간 놀라 말을 잇지 못했던 그는, 그러나 곧 평정을 되찾았다. “아무도 죽지 않았다, 그리고 다프네가 아니라, 제일 위의 언니, 레토를 말한 거다. 그녀는 곧 결혼할 예정이라 학교를 그만두게 되었다.”

소녀는 안도감을 드러내며 몸의 긴장을 풀었다. 그러더니 콧잔등을 찡그렸다. “그게 왜 안 좋은 일이에요?”

“왜냐하면,” 그는 인내심 부족을 감추지 못하고 말을 이었다. “레토는, 다프네와 함께, 이 학교에서 아스테리아가 대화를 나눌 수 있는 단 두 명뿐인 상대였기 때문이지. 그녀는 제 언니를 그리워할 테고, 한층 더 내성적이 될 거다. 그녀가 자멸에 가까운 고립 상태로 들어가지 못하게 막는 역할을, 네가 맡는 거다.”

“제가요?” 이제 소녀는 여태까지보다 더 혼란스러운 얼굴을 해보였다. 동시에 다시 당황하기 시작하는 듯했다. “제가 무슨 일을 할 수 있겠어요?”

“그건 너 스스로 결정할 수 있게 남겨두마.”

이제 그녀는 패닉에 빠진 얼굴을 했다. 흥미롭군. “하지만—하지만 저는 그 애를 알지도 못하는데요. 제가 도움이 되지 못하면 어떻게 되는 거예요?”

“그때가 오면 네가 어떻게 될지는 내가 결정하겠다. 너는 이미 내 제안을 받아들였다, 포터 양.”

패닉은 이제 걱정스러운 불안에 길을 내주었다. “저는 사실 잘—사람들 대하는 걸 잘 못 해요—허마이니가 저보다 나을 거예요—아니면 슬리데린 여자애들 중에서 한 명—”

“나는 너에게 과제를 내준 거다,” 그는 그리핀도르가 아닌 다른 학생들에게 말했다면 당장 그 어떤 반박도 쏙 들어갔을 어조를 사용했다. “너는 그 과제를 수행하든가, 아니면 저 구석에 마련된 네 자리로 돌아가든가 하나를 선택해야 한다.”

그녀의 표정은 이 거래에서 그 부분은 깜박하고 있었다고 말했다. 하지만 그 표정은 금세 사라지고, 곧 고집스러운 결의가 그 자리에 나타났다. “차라리 구석에 앉아서 벽 보기를 택할래요,” 그녀가 말했다. “저는—저는 그녀를 도와줄 만한 적임자가 아니에요—”

“너는 이미 한 번 어린아이들의 잔인함으로부터 그녀를 구출한 적이 있지,” 그는 말했다. 그 기억을 떠올리면 느껴지는, 거의 찬탄이라고 할 수도 있을 만한 무언가를 억누르기 위해 일부러 더 차갑게. “이것도 다를 바 없는 일이다.”

그녀는 눈을 깜박였다. 그 다음에 그 눈이 그를 향했을 때는, 그녀가 무슨 생각을 하는지 도무지 알아볼 수가 없었다.

“알았어요,” 그녀가 말했다. “할게요.”

“그래,” 그는 조소를 머금으며 대꾸했다. “나중에 더 자세한 사항을 알려주마. 이제 사라져라.”

소녀는 생각에 잠긴 얼굴로 사라졌다. 그녀가 충분히 복도 저편으로 멀어진 다음, 그는 실험실의 불을 끄고 그녀를 따라나섰다.

* * * * *

그들이 완전히 멀어졌다고 확신할 수 있을 때가 되어서야, 리무스는 투명마법을 거두었다. 행여라도 들켰을 때, 은신 주문을 사용하고 있다면 “그냥 어쩌다 던전에서 길을 잃어버려서” 따위의 변명은 통하지 않을 것이다.

그는 곰곰이 생각에 잠길 만큼은 알아냈지만, 어떤 식으로든 결론을 내릴 만큼 충분히 알아내지는 못했다.

그는 자리를 떴다, 생각할 거리를 가득 안고.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *1. Boxing Day는 크리스마스 다음날인 26일(일요일일 경우 그 다음날)을 가리키는 말로, 옛날에 크리스마스에도 일해야 하는 고용인이나 하인들에게 크리스마스 다음날 '크리스마스 박스(Christmas Box)'를 선물하는 데서 기원한 휴일입니다. 요즘에는 미국의 추수감사절 다음날인 Black Friday처럼, 상점들이 대대적으로 세일을 하고 연말 쇼핑을 하는 날로 굳어진 듯.
> 
> *2. 본문에서 지지리 궁상이라고 번역한 것의 원문은 old misery-guts입니다. Misery-guts는 영국 속어로, 즐거워해도 괜찮을 때, 혹은 즐거워해야 마땅할 때 우울해하는 사람을 가리키는 말이라고 합니다.


	31. 31장. 어른이 된다는 것 (Part of Growing Up)

 

 

해리엇은 방학이 끝날 때까지 스네이프에게서 별다른 말을 전해 듣지 못했다. 하지만 그녀는—이번에는—그가 잊어버렸으리라 안심할 만큼 어리석지 않았다. 그는 _반드시_ 그녀가 한밤에 돌아다닌 죗값을 치르게 만들고야 말 것이다.

솔직히, 그가 내건 조건은 딱히 끔찍하게 들리진 않았다. 불가능하게 들린다면 모를까. 아스테리아 그린그라스의 언니들이 그녀가 호그와트에 적응할 수 있도록 돕지 못했다면, 해리엇이라고 무슨 수가 있겠는가? 최소한 그녀의 언니들은 해리엇보다 그녀를 훨씬 더 잘 알고 있을 것이 분명했다. 스네이프는 해리엇이 실제보다 월등히 더 인기가 많다고 착각하고 있는 게 아닐까? 아스테리아에게 새 친구를 엄청 많이 만들어줄 수 있을 만큼?

“어쩌면 교수님은, 그녀가 자기 가족 바깥의 사람과 교류할 수 있게 된다면, 다른 친구를 사귀는 것도 더 쉬워질 거라고 생각하시는지도 몰라.” 허마이니가 살짝 숨가쁜 목소리로 말했다. “고마워, 해리엇. 그쪽에 내려놓아 줘—”

해리엇은 그녀가 들고 온 책더미를 핀스 부인의 책상 위에 내려놓았다. 그리고 마침내 해방된 어깨를 돌려가며 풀었다. 허마이니는 산술점을 위해 여섯 권, 머글 연구를 위해 네 권, 그리고 고대 룬문자를 위해 여덟 권의 책을 빌리려는 참이었다. 다 합치면 빌어먹을 열여덟 권이다. 그녀의 머리카락은 요즘 들어 해리엇의 머리카락만큼이나 사방으로 뻗쳐 있었다. 그리고 과제가 없다고 눈이 반짝거려야 할 시점에도, 그녀 스스로 일정에 추가한 그 모든 심화학습을 해내느라 눈 밑의 다크서클이 점점 더 진해지고만 있었다. 조금만 더 있으면 너구리로 보일 것이다.

핀스 부인은 두 사람을 부리부리 노려보면서, 책 한 권 한 권 흠집이나 얼룩이 없는지 꼼꼼히 확인하는 절차를 시작하고 있었다. 책을 검사하는 동안 냄새를 맡으려는 듯 킁킁거리기까지 했다. 그들은 이 앞에서 아주 오랜 시간을 보내게 될 예정이었다.

“하지만 왜 나를?” 해리엇은 허마이니를 돌아보며 도서관용 목소리로 속삭였다. “스네이프는 나를 좋아하지도 않아.”

“어쩌면 아스테리아가 너를 좋아할 거라고 생각하시나 보지.” 허마이니가 말했다. “그게 더 중요하잖아, 안 그래?”

해리엇은 이 가능성을 곱씹어 보았다. 흠, 별로 말이 되는 것 같진 않았지만, 그래도 어쨌든 그녀는 하게 될 것이다. 스네이프가 그렇게 만들 테니까.

 _“너는 이미 한 번 어린아이들의 잔인함으로부터 그녀를 구출한 적이 있지.”_ 스네이프가 말했었다. 하지만 해리엇은 누군가의 코를 주먹으로 갈겨주는 게 이... 과제, 보다 더 속 편할 것 같았다.

이론적으로는 오늘부터 방학이 아니었지만, 다른 학생들은 저녁이 되어야 도착할 것이므로, 그녀와 허마이니는 여전히 (다프네, 아스테리아, 그리고 슬리데린 남자애 한 명과 함께) 성을 독차지하는 중이었다. 허마이니는, 예상한 대로, 그동안 공부할 계획을 갖고 있었다.

두 사람은 허마이니의 책을 세 개의 봉투에 나눠 담아 이고 지고 성을 가로질렀다.

“우리에겐 짐말이 필요해,” 계단을 오르며, 해리엇은 헉헉대며 내뱉었다. 윙가르디움 레비오사는 잠깐 물건을 들어올리는 데나 유용했다. 만약 그들이 계단을 올라가기 위해 책에 그 마법을 사용했다가 실수로 수백 피트 아래로 떨어뜨리기라도 하면, 핀스 부인이 그들에게 무슨 짓을 할지 그녀는 상상하고 싶지 않았다.

“있지,” 두 사람이 비틀비틀 그리핀도르 기숙사 입구가 있는 층에 도달했을 때쯤, 허마이니가 숨을 쌕쌕 몰아쉬며 입을 열었다. “부탁이니까 론에게는 말하지 마, 그는 비웃을 거야—하지만 나 정말로 머글 연구는 그만둘까 봐. 과제가 너무 많아서는 아니고,” 그녀가 급하게 덧붙였다. “하지만 그 수업… 그 수업은 너무 모욕적이야.”

“어떤 식으로?” 해리엇이 놀라 되물었다.

“그 수업은… 기본적으로 머글들을 깔보는 태도가 깔려있는 데다가, 우스꽝스러울 만큼 감상적으로 취급해. 머글에 대한 마법사회의 견해는 멍청하기 짝이 없어, 그들에게 적대적이지 않은 마법사들이라 해도 마찬가지야. 버비지 교수님은 물론 좋으신 분이지만, 우리가 읽어야 하는 책들은 정말! 그 책을 쓴 사람들은 과거 삼백 년간의 과학적, 학문적 발전에 대해, 단순히 머글들이 마법이 없는 걸 보상하기 위해 깜찍하게 노력한다는 식으로 말한다니까!”

“오즈바디킨스(*Oddsbodikins),” 해리엇은 캐도건 경을 향해 말했다. 그는 자기 그림 속의 잔디밭 위를 부산스럽게 맴돌고 있었는데, 아마 그들에게 결투를 신청하고 싶었지만 두 명의 여성이 대화 중일 때 끼어드는 것은 기사의 법도에 어긋난다고 생각해 참고 있었던 것이 분명했다. 실망한 듯한 얼굴을 하면서도 (그가 고개를 떨구면서 투구의 얼굴 가리개가 철컹 내려앉았다), 그는 별수 없이 초상화를 열어주었다.

“석탄, 석유, 전기 등을 통해 머글들이 성취하고자 애쓰는 그 모든 것들은 마법사에게는 필요가 없다. 마법사가 불을 피우거나 빛을 만들어내거나 이동을 하기 위해서는 그저 지팡이 한 번 움직이면 족하기 때문이다. 머글들은 그들의 영혼에 존재하는 끔찍한 공허함을 채우기 위해 여가시간에 예술과 철학, 신학 따위에 골몰하는 반면, 마법사는 별거 아닌 마법 주문 하나만으로도 영혼의 충만함을 경험할 수 있다.” 허마이니는 책 속의 문장을 그대로 읊으며, 이글이글 불타오르는 눈을 했다. “모든 책이 다 그런 식이야! 불쌍한 머글들, 애처로운 머글들, 마법을 갖지 못하고, 그들만의 지루하고 깜찍하리만치 뒤떨어진 방식에 매달려…”

그녀는 이 분노를 꽤 오랫동안 품고만 있었던 것이 분명했다. 해리엇은 그녀가 속이 풀릴 때까지 불만을 털어놓도록 놔두기로 하고, 적당하다고 생각되는 부분마다 맞장구를 쳤다. 그러는 동안 그녀는 아랫배에서 느껴지는 통증에 정신이 팔려 있었다. 심한 것은 아니었지만, 도서관에서 올라오던 중간쯤부터 아릿한 아픔이 계속되고 있었다. 신경 쓰지 않으면 사라질 것으로 생각했지만, 외면하고 있을수록 고통은 점점 더 심해져만 갔다. 아릿한 통증 위로 찌르르한 통증이 새롭게 한 겹씩 덧씌워지는 듯했다.

“머글들이 세계사적으로 기여한 것은 완벽하게 무시하고, 그동안 마법사들이 한 일이라곤 그냥 빈둥거리면서, 그러면서—기껏해야 퀴디치나 하고 있었으면서—오, 이건 물론 진심은 아니지만. 하지만 빈스 교수가 얘기한 마법사들의 회합 중에서, 고블린과 늑대인간과 거인과, 머글들을 통제하는 것 말고 뭐 다른 안건을 가지고 모였던 적 있었니? 해리엇? 너 괜찮아?”

“응. 아니. 잘 모르겠어.” 해리엇은 배를 살살 문지르면서 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. “아침에 먹은 베이컨이 상했거나 뭐 그런 것 같아. 배가 아프거든.”

허마이니의 얼굴을 뒤덮고 있던 의분은 금방 걱정으로 돌변했다. “폼프리 부인에게 갈래?”

해리엇이 막 고개를 흔들려는 참에, 이제까지 통증과는 비교도 안 되게 날카로운 고통이 하반신을 쥐어짜는 듯한 느낌으로 덮쳐왔다. “어쩌면. 응, 가봐야겠어.”

폼프리 부인은 병동에 없었다. 사방이 어둡고 문도 잠겨 있었다.

“아직 휴가에서 돌아오지 않으신 것 같아,” 허마이니가 근심에 찬 얼굴로 말했다. “어쩌면 맥고나걸 교수님이 뭔가 네가 먹을 수 있는 약을 가지고 계실지도 몰라…”

허마이니가 맥고나걸 교수의 사무실 문을 두드렸을 때, 그녀는 책상에 앉아 업무를 보고 있었다.

“네가 빗자루에 관해 물어보려고 온 거라면, 포터 양,” 그녀는 사각안경 너머로 두 사람을 응시하며 입을 열었다. “플리트윅 교수는 내동댕이치는 저주(Hurling Jinx)가 그 빗자루에 걸려 있을 수도 있다고 생각하시더구나.”

“해리엇이 아침에 뭘 잘못 먹은 것 같대요,” 허마이니가 재빨리 이야기했다.

“배가 아파요,” 맥고나걸 교수의 시선이 날카로워지는 바람에 편치 않은 기분이 된 해리엇이 덧붙였다.

“포터 양, 내가 이 학교에 근무하는 동안, 호그와트 학생이 식중독에 걸린 것은 다른 학생들 중 누군가가 음식에 장난을 쳤을 때뿐이었다. 이번에 남은 다섯 명 중 그런 짓을 할 사람은 없어 보이니, 아마 네가 배가 아픈 것은 다른 이유 때문일 거다.” 그녀는 몸을 일으켰다. “따라오너라. 병동에 들어갈 방법이 있으니.”

그들은 다시 병동으로 가는 복도를 되짚어 걸었다. 새로 빌린 열여덟 권의 책을 (그중 머글 연구 책들은 빼더라도) 읽고 있을 수도 있는 시간에 이처럼 쓸데없이 왔다 갔다 하는데도 허마이니가 잠잠하다는 것은, 그녀가 해리엇을 얼마나 걱정하고 있는지 증명하는 것이나 다름없었다.

맥고나걸 교수는 주문으로 병동 문을 열고 나서, 거침없이 폼프리 부인이 약병을 보관하는 커다란 진열장으로 향했다. 그 진열장은 그리핀도르 퀴디치 팀 전원이 안에 들어가 늘어서 있어도 부대끼지 않을 만큼 거대했다. 수많은 선반들 위에서 수백 개의 약병이 빛을 받아 반짝였다. 코발트블루, 에메랄드그린, 오팔처럼 무지개빛으로 빛나는 흰색, 희미하게 빛나는 검은색, 흙탕물 같은 갈색까지. 맥고나걸 교수가 손을 뻗은 약병 안에는 루비처럼 영롱한 붉은색의 마법약이 담겨 있었다. 그것을 보자마자 허마이니는 “오!” 하고, 갑자기 모든 것을 이해한 듯한 소리를 냈다. 눈에 익은 약병이기는 했다… 허마이니가 비슷한 약을 복용하는 걸 본 것 같은…

“오,” 해리엇은 그 마법약처럼 새빨갛게 달아올랐다.

“이 약이 효과가 있을 것 같구나,” 맥고나걸 교수는 사무적이고 무뚝뚝하게 약병을 그녀에게 건넸다. “화장실은 아마 열려 있을 거다. 다른… 필요한 물건들은 폼프리 부인이 화장실 안에 구비해두었다.” 그 잠깐의 머뭇거림을 제외하고, 그녀는 줄곧 사무적인 태도를 유지했다.

얼굴이 불타는 것을 느끼며, 해리엇은 병동에 딸린 화장실로 잽싸게 탈출해 문을 걸어 잠갔다.

알고 보니… 그것이었다.

그렇군.

안도감과 만족감이 불안감과 각축을 벌였다. 그것은 매우 불쾌하고 불편한 경험이었다. 그녀는 허마이니가 그것을 할 때마다 정말 싫어한다는 것을 알고 있었다. 하지만 허마이니가 얼굴을 찌푸리고 빨간 마법약을 마신 다음 몸서리치는 걸 보는 것과 그녀 자신이 똑같은 일을 겪는 것은 전혀 달랐다. 그 마법약은 식초 같은 냄새가 났다. 게다가 이제 그녀는 평생 _그것_ 을 해야 하는 것이다.

 _적어도 갱년기가 올 때까지는 말이지_ , 그녀의 머릿속에서 허마이니를 닮은 목소리가 중얼거렸다.

“건배,” 해리엇은 툭 내뱉고, 코를 막았다. 그리고 단숨에 마법약을 들이켰다.

 _맛까지_ 꼭 발효시킨 식초 같았다. 켈록거리며, 그녀는 세면대에서 컵에 물을 받아 꿀꺽꿀꺽 마셨다. “으에 페, 페페(Pleh. PLEH).”

모든 것을… 잘 처리한 다음, 그녀는 안전한 화장실에서 조심스럽게 빠져나왔다. 맥고나걸 교수와 허마이니는 대화하던 것을 곧장 멈추고 나란히 그녀를 마주했다.

“그거였어요,” 해리엇은 둘 중 누가 물어보기 전에 대답했다. 다시금 얼굴이 화끈거렸다.

맥고나걸 교수가 진심으로 동정적인 얼굴을 하고 말했다. “우리 모두 견뎌야 하는 시련이지, 포터 양. 자 그럼!” 그녀는 다시 사무적으로 돌변했다. “이제 필요한 마법약이 어디 있는지 알았겠지. 원칙적으로 폼프리 부인은 여학생들이 매 주기 다섯 번까지 그 마법약을 마실 수 있도록 허용한다. 만약 그 이상 필요하거든, 그녀와 상담하도록 해라.”

맥고나걸 교수는 기숙사까지 두 사람과 함께 걸었다. 허마이니가 그녀에게 무언가 변신술 과목에 관한 이야기를 하고 있었다. 하지만 해리엇은 자기 자신의 상태에만 집중하고 있었다. 하반신의 통증은 사라진 반면, 그녀가 뭐라도 잠깐 집중해서 보려고 할 때마다 이젠 눈앞이 하얗게 점점이 번쩍거렸다. 그녀는 눈을 깜박여 점들을 사라지게 해보려고 했지만, 도무지 사라지지가 않았다.

기숙사 휴게실로 돌아온 후, 허마이니는 그녀의 책들이 쌓여있는 곳으로 향했다. 매우 중대한 과업을 앞두고 소매를 훌훌 걷어붙이는 사람의 아우라가 전신에서 뿜어져 나왔다. 해리엇은 그녀에게 필요한 정보가 있는 쪽수를 인덱스에서 찾아 알려주겠다고 나섰지만, 첫 번째 책을 펼치자마자 자신이 도저히 책을 읽을 수 없는 상태라는 것을 알게 되었다. 눈앞에서 번쩍이는 점들 때문에, 집중하고 읽어보려고 해도 글자가 눈에 들어오지 않았다.

“해리엇?” 허마이니가 옆에서 말을 걸었다.

“나… 앞이 잘 안 보여.” 해리엇은 밀려오는 패닉을 눌러 앉히려고 애썼다. 어쩌면 생리할 때는 이게 당연한 건지도 모른다. “너도 이래?”

“앞이 안 보인다고?” 허마이니가 깜짝 놀라 되물었다.

“아예 안 보이는 게 아니고,” 해리엇은 재빨리 말했다. “그냥—눈앞이 번쩍번쩍하는 것 같아. 글자를 읽을 수가 없어. 잠깐, 너는 이런 걸 겪을 리가 없겠다. 이런 상태로는 공부를 제대로 할 수 없을 테니까—”

“너 머리 아프니?” 허마이니가 물었다.

“머리가 좀 어지러운 것 같기도 해, 그런데…”

“소파 위로 누워,” 허마이니가 지시했다. “나는 가서 맥고나걸 교수님을 불러올게.”

그녀는 다급히 자리를 떴다. 초상화 구멍이 열리고 닫히는 소리가 났다. 해리엇은 허마이니의 말이, 언제나 그렇듯이, 옳다고 판단했다. 눕는 것은 훌륭한 생각인 듯했다. 그녀는 안경을 벗어놓고 난롯가의 소파에 웅크리고 누웠다. 잠시 후, 부드러운 털북숭이가 묵직하게 쿠션 위로 내려앉더니, 그녀의 배 위로 기대고 누웠다.

“안녕, 크룩섕크.” 그녀는 그의 턱을 살살 긁어주었다. 크룩섕크는 그의 이빨이 하나하나 다 보일 정도로 입을 쩍 벌리고 하품을 했다.

허마이니가 돌아왔을 때, 해리엇은 눈을 찌푸리고 그녀를 올려다보았다. 안경이 없으니 눈에 들어오는 거라곤 희미한, 허마이니 같아 보이는 북슬북슬한 머리카락이 달린 형체뿐이었다. 마치 그, 굵직한 직선과 곡선만으로 형체를 표현하는 종류의 그림을 보는 것 같았다.

“포터 양?” 맥고나걸 교수의 목소리가 물었다. “너는 어째 간단한 마법약을 먹고서도 말썽에 휘말리는지 모르겠구나.”

“타고난 재주인가 봐요, 교수님.” 이마에 닿아오는 맥고나걸 교수의 손을 느끼며, 해리엇은 대답했다.

“그레인저 양이 말하기를, 네가 눈앞이 번쩍거린다고 했다던데. 두통을 느끼니? 빛에 민감해진다든가?”

“아니요…”

“피로감은? 감각이 마비되는 느낌은 없고?”

해리엇은 곰곰이 생각했다. “그냥 좀 피곤하고—기분이 좋지 않아요. 왜 그럴까요?”

“생리용 진통제는 일정 확률로 소수의 마녀들에게 편두통을 유발한다.” 맥고나걸 교수가 말했다. “전체의 3퍼센트가량일 거다. 편두통이 그저 어쩌다 겹친 것일 수도 있지만, 너는 생리통의 일부로 편두통을 경험하기에도 아직 너무 어린 나이니까. 전에 지금과 같은 편두통을 느낀 적이 있었니?”

“아니요, 하지만… 페투니아 이모가 종종 편두통을 앓았어요.” 그녀는 주저하면서 대답했다.

맥고나걸 교수는 흠, 하고 대꾸했다. 해리엇은 눈을 감고서도 그녀가 입을 일자로 꾹 다무는 모양새를 상상할 수 있었다.

“방으로 올라가 누워라. 나는 잠시 후에 다시 오겠다. 스네이프 교수에게 가서, 네가 조금 전에 마신 약과 함께 복용할 수 있는 편두통 치료제가 무엇이 있는지 물어봐야 하니까.”

그녀가 이런 일로 마법약을 필요로 한다는 사실을 맥고나걸 교수가 스네이프에게 알릴 것이라는 전망에, 해리엇은 걷잡을 수 없는 파도에 휩쓸리는 것처럼 (사실 해변에 가본 적도 없었지만) 압도적인 공포에 휩싸였다. “차라리 편두통이 지나가기를 기다릴래요. 그렇게 심하지 않아요.”

“포터 양, 스네이프 교수는 기숙사 사감이다.” 맥고나걸 교수가 딱딱한 목소리로 말했다. “단언하건대, 그는 이미 숱하게… 그의 기숙사 여학생들이 겪는 이런 종류의 일에 대처해 본 경험이 있다. 그리고 폼프리 부인이 돌아오는 것이 늦어지고 있는 만큼, 현재 이 성 안에서 의학적 지식이 가장 뛰어난 사람은 스네이프 교수다. 올라가서 침대에 누워라. 조금 있다가 내가 보러 올라갈 테니.”

그녀가 떠났다. 해리엇은 머리가 핑핑 돌았다—편두통이 본격적으로 고통스러워지기 시작하니, 누군가 그녀의 두개골도 아니고 두뇌에 직격으로 압박을 가하는 듯한 느낌이었다. 그에 더해 스네이프가 그, 그것을 위한 약을 찾아 건네는 장면을 상상하는 것도 만만치 않게 고통스러웠다. 그녀가 지금 그걸 하는 중이라는 걸, 그가 알게 될 거라는 사실이.

“부끄러운 게 아니야, 그거 알지.” 허마이니가 말하고 있었다. “완벽하게 자연스러운 거야. 정말이지, 인류의 절반에게 매달 일어나는 일인걸! 우리가 생리할 때마다 뭔가 우리 몸에 뭐 잘못된 거라도 있는 것처럼 당당히 말하지도 못하거나, 입에 올리는 게 부끄러운 일이라고 느껴야 하는 건 사실 굉장히 모욕적인 일이야—”

“우리 나중에 얘기하면 안 될까?” 해리엇은 움찔거리면서 호소했다. “머리가 정말 제대로 아프려고 해…”

허마이니는 방까지 그녀를 부축해 데려다주었다. 그리고 그녀를 침대 위로 눕히고 이불을 덮어준 다음, 사주식 침대의 휘장까지 닫아주었다. 해리엇은 몹시도 피곤했지만, 머리가 너무 아파서 잠들 수도 없었다. 그녀는 눈을 감았다.

소원을 비는 것도 조심해야 한다니까—정말. 이런 쪽으로 어른이 된다는 것은 형편없는 기분이었다.

그리고 잘은 모르지만 이것은 아마도, 그녀가 앞으로도 계속 키가 작은 채로 살아야 한다는 뜻일 것이다.

 

* * * * *

아스테리아 그린그라스를 상대해야 할 때마다, 세베루스는 종종 갈피를 잃고 헤매는 기분이었다. 그가 롱바텀의 기숙사 사감이었다면 이런 기분을 진작 느꼈을까? (물론 그의 성품 문제였다. 롱바텀의 사감인 미네르바가 비슷한 문제를 겪는지 그는 모른다. 그녀는 적어도 그가 들을 수 있는 자리에서는 그런 답답함을 토로하지 않았다.) 그 역시 이제까지 불안에 떠는 1학년 학생들을 볼 만큼 봐왔지만, 세베루스가 자신의 기숙사를 대놓고 편애한다는 사실을 알고 나면 그들도 그의 앞에서는 안정을 되찾았다—어느 정도는. 최소한 롱바텀처럼 그 앞에서 부들부들 떨거나 제대로 말도 못하지는 않았다. 그의 기숙사 학생들은 그가 지속적으로 제공하는 보호의 대가로 그에게 존경심을 표현하는 것이 중요하다는 사실을 이해했다.

여전히 그가 반경 10피트 안에 접근만 해도 새하얗게 질려서 바들바들 떨며 그를 똑바로 쳐다보지도 못하는 슬리데린 학생은 아스테리아가 처음이었다. 말을 걸었을 때의 결과는 재앙이었다. 그는 심지어 그녀를 후플푸프나 래번클로로 전입시키는 것까지 고려해보았지만, 자매들과 떨어지게 되는 충격에 그녀가 죽어 넘어지지나 않을까 두려웠다.

그 추측에는 그리 심한 과장이 들어가 있지도 않았다.

나머지 학생들이 돌아오기 전에, 그는 슬리데린 기숙사 휴게실로 가서 학교에 남았던 그린그라스 자매들과 대면했다. 심지어 자리에 마주 앉기까지 했다. 이것은 그가 학생들을—슬리데린도 포함해서—효과적으로 겁박하기 위해 오랜 기간에 걸쳐 완성해낸 모든 전략에 정면으로 반하는 행동이었다. 앉을 때는 두 자매가 옆의 소파를 차지할 수 있도록 안락의자를 택했다. 이렇게 하면 다프네가 중간에 앉게 되어서, 아스테리아가 제 언니의 보호 아래 있다고 믿게 할 수 있을 것이다. 나이에 비해 키가 큰 편인데도, 그녀는 언제나 자신을 원래 키보다 더 작아보이게 만드는 재주가 있었다. 그리고 다른 사람들과 함께 있을 때는 배경에 녹아드는 술수를 완벽하게 익혀서, 대부분의 사람들은 그녀가 자리에 함께 있는 것조차 깜박하기 십상이었다. 그러나 세베루스는 스스로도 똑같은 술수를 체득하고 있었기 때문에, 결코 그녀의 존재를 잊어버리지 않았다. 다프네 역시, 당연하게도, 자기 여동생의 존재를 잊지는 않았다. 하지만 두 사람 모두 아스테리아가 보이지 않는 척했다. 아스테리아가 그렇게 무시당하는 것을 더 편안하게 여긴다는 것을, 세베루스도 이제 알고 있었다.

정말이지 이상한 아이다.

“휴가 기간에 푹 쉬셨기를 바라요, 교수님.” 다프네가 침착하게 예의 바른 태도로 말했다. 그는 이제까지 단 한 번도 그녀가 예의범절을 잊어버리는 것을 보지 못했다. 팬지 파킨슨에게 끊임없이 시달리면서도 그럴 수 있다는 것은 놀라운 일이었다. 팬지 파킨슨은, 교황의 성질 돋우기 시합 같은 게 있다면, 그녀 나름의 방식으로 해리엇 포터의 자리를 위협할 만한 경쟁자였다.

“고맙다, 그린그라스 양.” 제대로 된 대답은 아니었지만, 그는 가능하면 언제나 제대로 된 대답을 회피하려고 애썼다. 그렇게 모호한 태도를 유지하며 그는 말했다. “너희 집안에 경사가 생긴 모양이더구나.”

한순간, 아스테리아를 가리고 있던 투명한 방어막이 흔들리는 듯했다. 그러나 다프네의 평온은 깨지지 않았다. 오히려 그녀는 진심으로 기쁜 것처럼 보였다. 제 언니와 같은 목표를 가진 현실주의자로서, 다프네는 아마도 정말로 레토가 결혼에 성공한 것을 기꺼워하고 있을 것이다.

하지만 아스테리아는, 그 잠깐 멈칫하던 순간, 레토가 떠나야 하는 것을 명백히 싫어하고 있음을 알 수 있었다. 세베루스는 흡족함을 느꼈다.

“감사합니다, 교수님,” 다프네가 말했다. “저희 모두 기뻐하고 있어요.”

그는 두 사람이 결혼식에 참석할 예정인지 묻지 않았다. 그가 받은 편지에는 다른 두 딸이 일시적으로 학교를 쉴 수 있게 처리해 달라는 언급은 없었다. 레토가 결혼을 서두르기 위해 학교를 그만두기까지 한다면, 결혼식은 아주 빠른 시일 내에 열릴 것이 분명했다 (어쩌면 이미 열렸을지도 모르고). 신부의 자매 두 사람의 교통편을 부담할 능력이 신부에게 없을 경우, 신랑 측이 경비를 부담할 수도 있었을 것이다. 레토의 남편 될 사람이 그런 제안을 하지 않았거나, 제안했지만 거절당한 것이 틀림없었다. 어느 쪽이든, 세베루스가 보기에는 시작부터 불길한 징조였다.

“이 상황이 너희 모두에게 힘들 수도 있다는 것을 안다,” 그는 말했다. “너희 언니는 정든 집을 떠나야 하고, 남은 두 사람은 학교에서 기댈 수 있는 자매를 하나 잃어버리게 되었으니.”

아스테리아 주변의 투명 방어막에 다시 한 번 파문이 일었다. 그때는 다프네의 눈꺼풀도 살짝 떨렸다.

“그린그라스 양, 너에게는 이렇게 힘든 상황에 기댈 수 있는 조력자들(allies)이 몇 명 있을 거다.” 슬리데린들은 ‘친구’라는 단어를 거의 사용하지 않았다. 그것은 대개 유치하고 연약한 인간관계를 뜻하는 말로 여겨졌다. “하지만 네 여동생은, 좀 더 까다로운 처지에 놓여 있지.”

다프네의 시선이 아스테리아를 향했다. 아스테리아는 바닥을 뚫어지게 내려다보고 있었다. 얼굴과 자세에서, 그녀가 지금 당장 벌떡 일어나 어딘가로 도망치고 싶은 것을 참아내느라 얼마나 기력을 소모하고 있는지 훤히 들여다보였다.

“나는 그녀를 도와줄 사람으로 해리엇 포터를 선정했다.” 세베루스는 차분하게 말했다.

다프네의 시선이 화들짝 다시 그에게로 돌아왔다. 그 눈이 커다랗게 뜨이면서, 그녀의 얼굴에는 그가 미쳤다고 생각하는 것이 그대로 드러났다. 반면 아스테리아의 얼굴은 진한 붉은색으로 달아올랐다.

“해리엇 포터요?” 다프네가 되풀이했다. “저는—” 그녀는 지금 교수에게 반론을 제기하는 것이 예절에 맞는 행동인지 눈에 띄게 고민하고 있었다. “선생님—죄송합니다—하지만 저는 그게 좋은 생각이라고는 도저히 생각할 수가 없어요…”

“포터 양은 이미 한 번 네 여동생을 도와준 적이 있다.”

다프네가 눈을 깜박였다. “언제를 말씀하시는 거죠? 전…” 그러다 그 얼굴에 이해한 기색이 떠올랐다. 그녀는 아스테리아에게 몸을 돌렸다. 아스테리아는 여전히 뻔히 다 보이는 곳에서 숨으려는 듯이 앉아 있었다. “그녀였던 거니?” 다프네는 줄곧 품고 있던 의문이 방금 풀렸다는 듯한 어조로 물었다.

그때 세베루스는 안주머니에서 느껴지는 짧은 온기에 잠시 정신을 뺏겼다. 다프네와 아스테리아가 침묵 속에서 강렬한 눈빛으로 대화를 주고받는 동안, 그는 안주머니에서 작은 수첩을 꺼냈다. 그를 비롯한 기숙사 사감들이 경미한 응급상황을 해결하기 위해 사용하는 연락 수첩이었다.

미네르바의 글씨로 이렇게 쓰여 있었다: “여성의 안식(Feminine Comfort) 마법약을 먹고 편두통을 앓을 때, 그것과 함께 복용할 수 있는 약이 뭐가 있는지 알아야 함.”

“둘이 상의하도록 시간을 주마,” 세베루스는 그린그라스 자매를 향해 말했다. “그러나 내가 언급한 만남은 필수지 선택이 아니다. 네 여동생은 너 없이 혼자 참석해야 한다. 첫 번째 만남이 언제가 될지는 나중에 자세한 사항을 알려주겠다.”

다프네는 할 말을 잃은 듯했다. 아스테리아는 꽁꽁 얼어서는 거의 마비가 온 사람처럼 앉아 있었다. 두 사람을 그렇게 놓아두고 그는 자리를 떴다. 마치 자신이 새끼고양이를 눈밭에 내던진 것만 같은 기분을 느끼면서. 하지만 필요한 일이었다. 필요한 일임을 그는 알고 있었다. 다프네가 아스테리아와 함께 올 수 있도록 허락하는 순간, 아스테리아는 모든 일에 다프네가 나서서 대처하도록 할 것이고, 그러면 그들 중 누구에게도 유의미한 진전이 이루어지지 않을 것이다. 교수들이나 그녀의 언니나, 같은 믿음을 바탕으로 행동하고 있었다. 무한한 친절함과 다정함으로 대해주면, 아스테리아도 종국에는 기숙사 학교 생활에 적응하여 친구를 만들고 제 앞가림할 줄 아는 청소년으로 자라날 것이라는 믿음. 그러나 세베루스는 사람이 그런 방식으로 변화하지는 않는다는 것을 알았다. 대부분의 경우, 사람이 변화하기 위해서는 강한 충격, 또는 조금이라도 자신을 변화시키고 싶다는 강력한 열망, 둘 중 하나가 필요했다. 아스테리아는 스스로 변하고자 하는 열망을 조금도 느끼지 않는 듯 보였다. 그녀가 하고 싶은 대로 하게 놓아두면, 그녀는 언제까지나 내성적이고 고립된 사람으로 남고 말 것이다. 그리고 다프네는 제 여동생을 저 홀로 짊어지고 가야 하는 부담을 기꺼이 끌어안을 것이다. 슬리데린들은 일단 한 번 의무를 받아들이면 강박적이 될 수도 있었다.

기숙사 휴게실을 벗어난 다음, 그는 그날 하루 두 번째로 십대 여자애들에 얽힌 곤란한 업무를 마주했다. 물어보는 사람이 미네르바이니, 문제의 편두통을 앓고 있는 여학생은 그레인저 아니면 해리엇 포터일 것이었다.

그는 수첩 안에 적어넣었다: “다른 약을 주기 전에 일단 복용한 약 성분이 체내에서 빠져나갈 때까지 기다리는 게 좋을 겁니다.”

“세베루스, 만약 다른 방법이 있다면,” 미네르바가 즉시 회답했다. “나는 웬만하면 그 불쌍한 아이가 편두통으로 고생하지 않는 쪽을 택하고 싶군요.”

“진통제 종류는 과다복용해서는 안 되는 성분을 다량 함유합니다. ‘여성의 안식’도 넓은 의미에서 진통제의 일종이고요. 지금 그녀에게 편두통을 치료할 수 있는 약까지 먹인다면, 분명 과다복용입니다.”

“어디 있지요?” 미네르바가 썼다. “사무실에 없더군요. 병동으로 와주세요.”

그는 병동으로 향했다. 그가 굳이 미네르바의 말을 따라 그녀를 보러 가는 이유는 오직 하나, 만약 두 사람의 처지가 반대였다면—예컨대 그의 슬리데린 학생들 가운데 한 명이 몸의 절반만 오소리로 변신했다든지 하는 위급상황이 생겼다면—그는 미네르바가 어디 있든지 반드시 찾아내 끌고 올 것이기 때문이었다. 미네르바가 그냥 그 학생의 오소리 변신 상태가 풀리기를 기다려야 한다고 전해도 듣지 않을 것이다.

“포피가 돌아오는 게 늦어지지 않았다면 좋았으련만,” 그가 병동 안으로 들어서자마자, 미네르바가 한 말이었다. “이 많은 마법약들 중에서 절반은 뭔지도 모르겠군요. 세베루스, 이 중에서 정말 아무것도 그녀에게 줄 수 있는 게 없나요?”

“없습니다,” 그는 딱 잘라 말했다. “여성의 안식은 진통제 겸 각성제예요. 다른 종류의 진통제를 더 투여하면 부작용이 있을 것이고, 수면제는 각성제와 함께 마실 경우 끔찍한 결과를 초래할 수 있습니다.”

미네르바는 못마땅한 얼굴로 폼프리의 약장을 노려보았다. 마치 약장이 고의적으로 도움이 되지 않는 길을 택했다는 듯이.

“그녀가 평소에 하는 대로 대처하라고 하세요,” 세베루스는 말했다. “아니면 폼프리가 그녀의 파일에 뭐라고 처방했는지 보시든지요.”

“그녀는 이 문제를 겪는 것이 처음이에요,” 미네르바가 약장 문을 닫고 자물쇠를 잠갔다. “듣자하니 그녀의 이모가 편두통을 앓는다고는 하던데, 그녀는 물론 머글 약을 복용하겠죠.”

그 말은 여전히 두 명의 그리핀도르 여학생 가운데 누가 고통을 겪고 있는지 명시적으로 드러내지 않았지만, 그래도 세베루스는 누구인지 알 것 같았다. 그가 그녀의 이런 문제를 다뤄야 한다는 것은 어찌 보면 대단히 비틀린 방식으로 적절한 걸지도 모른다.

“마법약 자체가 편두통의 원인일 가능성이 높습니다,” 그는 말했다. “전체의 3% 정도의 마녀들이 같은 부작용을 겪지요.”

“그래요, 나도 알고 있어요.”

“만약 편두통이 그녀가 일반적으로 겪을 증상 중 하나라고 한다면,” 그는 미네르바의 일침을 무시하며 말을 이었다. 무시해봐도 여전히 약간 바보가 된 것 같았지만. “복용한 마법약이 그 통증을 완화해 주었어야 합니다. 약효가 다할 때가 되면 편두통은 저절로 잦아들 겁니다.”

“고마워요, 세베루스.” 미네르바가 한숨을 담아 내뱉었다.

그는 병동을 나서며, 자신이 아무것도 할 수 없는 상황에 이상하게 불편해지는 기분을 느꼈다. 단순한 인체의 생물학적 작용일 뿐이었다. 딱히 어떻게 할 것도 없었다. 하지만 지극히 짜증스럽게도, 스스로 그렇게 되뇌어 보아도, 자신이 옳다는 것을 알아도, 별로 기분이 나아지지는 않았다.

* * * * *

“정말 내가 같이 있어주지 않아도 괜찮겠어?” 허마이니가 해리엇의 베개를 정돈해주면서 불안스럽게 물었다.

“정말 괜찮아.” 해리엇은 좀 더 푹신해진 베개 위로 다시 머리를 뉘었다. “여기 있어봤자 네가 할 일도 없을걸. 가서 저녁 먹어, 난 괜찮을 거야. 모처럼 나와 네 산술점 책들 말고 다른 대화 상대들이 돌아왔잖아.”

“난 별로 라벤더나 파르바티와 함께하는 시간이 애타게 그립지는 않았어.” 허마이니가 말했다.

론과 함께하는 시간은 어떻고? 해리엇은 속으로 물었다. 하지만 입밖에 낼 생각은 없었다. 그녀와 허마이니는 남자애들 이야기를 나누지 않았다. 반면 라벤더와 파르바티의 대화 중 48%는 남자애들, 남자애들, 남자애들에 관한 이야기였다. 일전에 딱 한 번, 해리엇이 록허트 화제를 꺼내들었을 때, 허마이니는 바람보다 빠르게 화제를 바꾸었다.

가끔 해리엇은 남자애들 이야기를 하고 싶은 생각이 들 때도 있었다. 마음 한구석에서는 언제나 자신이 어딘가 이상한 건 아닌가 하는 근심이 떠나가지 않았다. 라벤더와 파르바티가 늘상 이야기하는 남자애들—록허트 (이 사람은 남자어른이었지만, 어쨌든), 세드릭 디고리, 로저 데이비스, 마이클 코너—의 매력을 그녀는 조금도 느낄 수 없었기 때문이다. 그녀의 눈에 그들은 거의 무매력이라고 할 만큼 평범하고 재미없어 보였다.

“그럼… 뭔가 필요한 게 있으면.” 허마이니가 마지못해 그렇게 대답했다. 그녀는 이제 해리엇의 담요를 구겨지도록 꽉 붙들고 있었다.

“목록을 만들어뒀다가 네가 돌아오면 줄게. 가기 전에 나한테 양피지랑 깃펜 주고 가는 거 잊지 마.”

허마이니의 입술이 움찔거리며 거의 미소 비슷한 모양을 만들었다. 그녀는 몸을 숙여 해리엇의 볼에 가볍게 입맞춘 다음, 방 안의 램프를 모두 끄는 주문을 외고 나서 방을 나갔다.

머글 부모님에게서 태어났고 마법사들이 머글들을 대하는 태도에 분개하지만, 그래도 허마이니는 마법사가문 출신의 여러 아이들보다 훨씬 더 뛰어난 마녀였다.

해리엇은 자는 것도 깨어있는 것도 아닌 상태로 나른히 잠겨 들었다. 두통은 가라앉고 있었지만, 편두통이 잦아듦과 동시에 하반신의 통증이 다시 강해지고 있었다. 맥고나걸 교수는 그녀가 편두통 부작용을 겪지 않고 ‘여성의 안식’을 사용할 방법은 없지만, 일반 진통제도 생리통 증상 대부분을 완화해 줄 거라고 알려주었다. ‘여성의 안식’ 약 기운이 빠져나가고 나면, 그걸 시도해볼 수 있을 것이다.

시간이 어느 정도 흐른 뒤, 그녀는 뱃속에서 올라오는 텅 빈 듯한, 타는 듯한 허기를 이기지 못하고 완전히 잠에서 깨어났다. 망할. 어떻게 먹을 걸 구하지…

조심스럽게, 그녀는 눈을 떴다. 이제야 눈앞에 번쩍이던 점들이 사라지고, 빛이 눈에 들어와도 고통스럽지 않았다. 방 안은 어두웠다. 빛이라곤 얼어붙은 창문을 뚫고 들어오는 유령 같은 은색의 달빛뿐이었다.

“도비?” 그녀는 조용히 불렀다.

펑!

(두통이 잦아들었기에 망정이지.)

“미스 해리엇 포터!” 도비가 외쳤다.

그래도 여전히 머리가 울렸다. 그녀는 저도 모르게 몸을 움찔거렸다. “안녕, 도비. 미안한데, 속삭여서 말해주지 않을래? 나 지금 편두통이 와서…”

도비는 또 귀를 끌어당겨 입을 막았다. “해리엇 포터를 위해 도비가 무엇을 해주면 될까요?” 그렇게 속삭이는 목소리는 너무 작아서, 그 말을 제대로 들으려면 해리엇은 한껏 귀를 기울여야만 했다.

“스누플즈는 어때?” 그녀는 물었다. 창틀에 다닥다닥 들러붙은 눈송이들이 눈에 들어왔다.

“도비는 스누플즈에게 하루에 다섯 번 식사를 가져다주고 있어요,” 그는 마치 자신이 맡은 신성한 임무를 공표하는 듯한 태도로 밝혔다. “스누플즈는 해리엇 포터만큼 친절하고 고결해요! 그는 도비에게 아주 많은 중요한 비밀들을 알려주고 있어요. 그리고 도비에게, ‘너는 해리엇 포터를 안전하게 지켜주어야 해, 내가 그녀와 함께 있어줄 수 없으니까’라고 말해요.”

해리엇은 열기로 반짝이는 도비의 얼굴을 향해 눈을 깜박였다. 그녀는 언제나 스누플즈가 다른 개보다 똑똑한 것 같다고 느꼈지만, 그래도 개가 집요정들과 대화할 수 있을 줄은 몰랐다. 어쩌면 스누플즈에게는 크럽의 피가 섞여 있는 걸까? 아니면 집요정들은 원래 동물들과 대화할 수 있는 힘을 가졌는지도 모른다. 그들의 마법은 분명 인간의 마법과는 달랐으니까.

“그를 돌봐주어서 고마워, 도비. 정말 크게 신세 지고 있어.” 그녀는 다시 한 번, 창가에서 유령처럼 반짝이고 있는 눈더미를 흘끗 보았다. “그가 추워하는 것 같진 않아?”

“그는 요즘 비명 지르는 오두막에 들어가 자고 있어요.” 도비가 설명했다. “해리엇 포터, 조심해야 해요.”

해리엇은 반쯤 농담으로 오두막에 사는 유령들은 다 어디로 보냈느냐고 물어볼 참이었다. 하지만 도비가 너무도 정직하고 진지한 표정을 하고 있어서, 그녀는 말을 잃었다.

“스누플즈가 도비에게 말하기를, 호그와트에 위험한 인물이 있어요. 그,” 도비가 부르르 떨었다. “그—이름을 말할 수 없는 그 사람의 수하가요. 그는 변장을 하고 있고, 아주 오랜 세월 동안 많은 사람들을 속여왔어요. 그 못된, 교활한, 배신자-마법사가요. 옛날에 스누플즈는 그를 거의 잡을 뻔했었는데, 그 배신자-마법사가 스누플즈보다 한발 앞서 꾀를 썼어요. 그래요, 그래서 이제 스누플즈가 그를 잡으러 온 거예요. 마침내 해리엇 포터를 지키기 위해서요.”

해리엇은 너무 놀라서 눈을 여러 차례 깜박이는 것 말고는 아무것도 할 수 없었다.

“스누플즈가 너에게 이걸 전부 말해줬다고?” 그녀는 힘없이 되물었다.

도비는 격렬하게 고개를 끄덕였다. 그가 만약 닉 경이었다면, 지금쯤 그의 머리를 간신히 목에 붙여놓고 있던 마지막 한 겹의 살점이 결국 떨어져 버렸을지도 모른다. “스누플즈는 도비에게 그의 가장 중요한 비밀들을 알려주고 있어요. 그래야 도비가 해리엇 포터를 지키는 일을 도울 수 있으니까요! 도비는 해리엇 포터를 위해 죽을 수 있어요—”

“아무도 나를 위해 죽을 필요는 없어.” 생리통의 경련과는 무관하게 뱃속이 조여오는 느낌이 들었다… 도비의 얼굴에 떠오른 저 빛나는 표정. 그는 정말 진심으로 그렇게 생각하고 있었다.

갑자기 두려움으로 입이 말라왔다.

“아니 진짜로,” 그녀는 입을 열었다. 그동안 도비는 숭배자의 얼굴로 그녀를 바라보았다. “진심이야. 이건 명령이야, 도비, 알겠어? 물론 나는 너에게 명령할 자격은 없지만—”

“도비는 해리엇 포터가 바라는 것이라면 무엇이든 해요!” 그가 외쳤다.

“그래, 그렇다면,” 해리엇은 단호하게 말했다. “도비, 만약 네가 나를 위해 죽는다면 나는—그러면 나는 정말정말 슬플 거야. 그러니까 나는 네가 결코 그런 짓을 하지 않았으면 좋겠어. 알겠지?”

도비의 눈이 커다랗게 벌어지더니 눈물이 뚝뚝 떨어지기 시작했다. 그의 얼굴에는 이제 기이한 표정이 떠올라 있었다. 반은 비참하고, 나머지 절반은 황홀한 듯한 표정이었다.

“해리엇 포터가 죽고 도비가 살아남는다면 도비의 삶은 아무런 의미도 없을 거예요,” 그가 떨리는 목소리로 말했다.

해리엇은 이 말에 뭐라고 대꾸해야 할지 알 수 없었다. 온갖 말들이 심장을 밧줄처럼 휘감고 밑으로, 밑으로 가라앉으려 했다. “나는 그렇게 중요하지 않아.”

“도비에게는 중요해요.” 그의 커다란 눈은 완벽하게 심각했다. “그리고 해리엇 포터의 스누플즈에게도요. 우리는 해리엇 포터를 지켜요. 도비와 스누플즈가 살아 숨쉬는 한 사악한 어둠의 마법사들은 해리엇 포터를 해치지 못해요. 도비는…” 그의 눈에서 다시 눈물이 흘러내렸다. 그는 이제 가볍게 떨기 시작했다. “도비는—” 그는 목이 메는 듯했다. “해리엇 포터가 원하는 것은 무엇이든 약속하고 싶어요—하지만 할 수 없어요—해리엇 포터는 살아야 해요!”

그렇게 흐느끼는 날카로운 고음의 목소리보다, 괴롭게 일그러진 그 작은 얼굴에 떠오른 강렬한 표정이 더 충격적으로 다가왔다. 해리엇은 허겁지겁 침대에서 뛰어내려서 간신히 그가 그녀의 옷장을 향해 달려들지 못하게 막을 수 있었다.

“도비는 미안해요!” 그가 울부짖었다. “해리엇 포터를 도울 수 없다면 도비의 삶에는 아무 의미가 없어요!”

“알았어!” 해리엇은 그의 버둥거림을 제어하려고 힘겹게 붙들면서 외쳤다. “알았어, 난—취소할게! 아까 한 말은 취소.” 도비가 둥그런 눈을 돌려 그녀를 올려다보았다. 그 눈에서는 여전히 눈물이 그렁그렁했다. 해리엇은 양팔 위로 소름이 오소소 돋는 것을 느꼈다. “너는—무엇이든 네가 원하는 대로 할 수 있어. 알았어? 그냥…”

그녀는 무어라 말을 이어야 할지 조금도 감이 오지 않았다. 도비가 뭔지 모를 위험한 어둠을 향해 스스로를 내던질지도 모른다는 생각은 그녀를 두렵게 했다. 그것도—그것도 그녀를 향한 애정 때문에. 마치 창문이 활짝 열린 방 안에 서서 몰아쳐 드는 눈보라에 파묻히는 것처럼 차갑게 숨이 막혔다. 이상하게도, 울고 싶었다.

“적어도, 하나만 약속해줘.” 마침내 그녀는 말했다. “다른 방법이 있을지 생각해봐. 죽음을 택하기 전에 말이야. 알았지? 그렇게 해줄 수 있겠어?”

도비는 말없이 고개를 끄덕였다. “도비 약속해요,” 그가 꺽꺽거리는 목소리로 말했다.

* * * * *

허마이니가 방으로 돌아왔을 때, 해리엇은 침대에 앉아서 도비가 가져다준 커다란 바구니에 가득 담긴 음식을 집어 먹던 중이었다. 처음 도비를 불렀을 때만큼 배가 고프진 않았지만, 바구니 안에서 참을 수 없게 유혹적인 냄새가 났다…

애초에 도비를 부른 것이 저녁을 가져다 달라고 부탁하기 위해서였다는 걸 생각하면 참…

그가 떠난 뒤로 그녀는 계속 마음이 가라앉아있는 상태였다.

“안녕,” 허마이니가 숨을 가쁘게 쉬며 말했다. 대연회장에서 여기까지 쉬지 않고 달려온 것 같았다. 바구니를 보자 그녀의 눈썹이 위로 치솟았다. “흠, 내가 가져온 것보다 그게 훨씬 낫네,” 그녀가 손에 들고 있던 불룩한 냅킨을 흔들어 보였다. “범인은 도비인가?”

“음,” 해리엇은 입 안에 들어 있던 파테(Pâté)로 추정되는 음식을 꿀꺽 삼켰다. “내 생각에 이건 나르시사 말포이가 그, 이런 상황, 일 때 도비가 준비해 바치던 메뉴가 아닐까 싶어. 꿩고기 파이가 있어. 그리고 이 엄청난 에클레어들 좀 봐…”

초콜릿 위에 작고 정교한 장미 모양으로 세공된 생크림이 올려져 있는 에클레어였다. 허마이니는 눈을 휘둥그레 떴다.

“그리고 여기 트러플 초콜릿도 있어,” 해리엇이 상자를 열어 보이며 말을 이었다. 초콜릿 하나하나가 설탕으로 만든 제비꽃으로 장식되어 있었다. “초콜릿 무스도 있고… 좀 먹을래?”

라벤더와 파르바티가 계단을 올라오며 거대한 영양 무리의 발굽처럼 쿵쿵거리는 소리를 낼 때까지, 두 사람은 바구니 안에 든 것들로 작은 파티를 벌였다. 다른 두 사람이 올라오는 소리가 들리자 허마이니는 먹던 에클레어의 마지막 한 조각을 입에 쏙 집어넣더니, 바구니를 눈에 띄지 않게 침대 반대편으로 옮겼다.

그녀가 입에 넣은 에클레어를 삼키기 위해 고개를 돌린 사이, 라벤더와 파르바티가 기숙사 방으로 들어왔다. 두 사람은 눈을 반짝거리며 해리엇의 침대 옆으로 다가왔다.

“해리!” 라벤더가 전율에 떨리는 듯한 낮은 목소리로 말을 걸었다. “허마이니한테 들었어.”

“정말 멋진 일이야,” 파르바티가 행복한 목소리로 그 말을 받았다. “이제 비로소 우린 그걸 할 수 있게 되었어!”

“하다니 뭘?” 해리엇이 어리둥절해서 되물었다.

“오, 설마 또 그 말도 안 되는 소릴 하는 건 아니겠지,” 허마이니가 짜증스럽게 내뱉었다.

“말도 안 되는 소리 아니거든,” 라벤더가 콧김을 뿜으며 말했다. “고대로부터 내려오는 주술이라고.”

“뭐가?” 해리엇은 혼란스러웠다.

“무슨 점술 의식이래,” 허마이니가 손에 잡힐 듯한 경멸을 담아 말해주었다.

“세 명의 마녀가 모여야만 할 수 있는 의식이 있어,” 파르바티가 해리엇에게 말했다. “월경 중인 마녀 세 사람.”

“뭐라고?” 해리엇은 웃어야 할지 아니면 베개에 얼굴을 파묻어야 할지 알 수 없었다.

“허마이니는 절대 우리랑 같이 해주지 않았지만,” 라벤더가 허마이니를 향해 음산한 시선을 쏘아 보냈다. “너는 해줄 거지, 해리, 안 그래?”

“뭐—뭘 하는 의식인데?” 해리엇이 물었다.

“좀 더 선명하게 미래를 볼 수 있는 눈을 열어주는 의식이야.” 파르바티가 제법 진지하게 대답했다. 해리엇은 파르바티의 엄마가 점술사라고 했던 것을 기억해냈다. “3은 신성한 숫자야. 그리고 그 시기가 되면, 여성의 몸은 생명의 마법적 힘을 담아낼 수 있는 강력한 매개체로 변하게 돼. 다른 어느 때보다도 바로 그때, 모든 생명의 순환이 우리 안에 뿌리를 내리거든.”

이 말은 너무도 어이없이 들려서 그녀는 하마터면 크게 웃을 뻔했다. 하지만 그때, 해리엇은 자신이 겪는 문제에 관해 도비가 해주었던 말을 떠올렸다: “마법은 변화해요, 해리엇 포터. 마법사들에게는 일어나지 않더라도, 마녀들에게는 변화가 일어나요—집요정들은 느낄 수 있어요.” 그 말을 할 때 그는 조금도 부끄러워하는 것 같지 않았다 (비록 해리엇이 두 사람 몫만큼 새빨갛게 얼굴을 붉히긴 했지만).

“글쎄…” 해리엇은 전에도 느꼈던 의문을 다시 한 번 되새겼다. 만약에 점술이, 허마이니가 주장하듯이, 정말로 헛소리에 불과하다면, 왜 호그와트에서 아직까지도 점술을 가르친단 말인가? 트릴로니는 확실히 사기꾼 같아 보였다. 하지만 그게 만약 분야 전체의 문제가 아니라, 그녀 혼자만의 문제라면? “시도해봐서 나쁠 건 없겠지.”

라벤더와 파르바티가 꺅 환호했다. 허마이니는 믿을 수 없다는 얼굴을 했다.

“굉장할 거야!” 라벤더가 선언했다.

“우리 셋이 다 같이 그걸 하는 때가 오면 의식을 치르자,” 파르바티가 눈을 빛냈다. “우리는 곧 주기가 겹치게 될 게 분명해. 해리엇, 네가 이제 시작했으니—”

다른 두 사람이 언제나처럼 시끌벅적하게 짐을 푸는 의식을 시작하는 동안, 해리엇은 조용히 허마이니를 바라보았다. 두 사람은 말로 하지 않아도 생각을 공유할 수 있었다. 서로의 마음을 읽는 데는, 생명의 신성한 힘의 도움 같은 건 필요 없었다.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *1. 기숙사 암호로 쓰인 Oddsbodikins: Godsbodikins의 변형. God's Body, 즉 신의 육신을 뜻하는 말에 영어에서 보통 남자애들 놀릴 때 이름 뒤에 붙이곤 하는 -kins라는 어미를 써서, 가볍게 주워섬기는 욕처럼 쓰는 속어.
> 
> *2. 파테(Pate): 고기를 갈아서 만든 반죽을 오븐에 구워내는 프랑스 요리로, 보통 빵 위에 발라 먹음.


	32. 32장. 괴로움의 이유 (What Ails You)

 

 

다음날, 라벤더와 파르바티가 오늘 머리 모양을 어떻게 할까 고민하며 시끄럽게 구는 소리에 해리엇은 잠에서 깼다. 호그와트는 장신구와 신발까지 복장을 규제하는 엄격한 교칙이 있어서, 여자아이들이 자신을 꾸밀 수 있는 수단은 머리 모양 하나뿐이나 마찬가지였다. 그래서 라벤더와 파르바티는 매일 아침 오늘은 머리를 어떻게 꾸밀지 망설이며 끝없이 시간을 지체했다.

“해리?” 그녀의 침대를 둘러싼 두꺼운 휘장 뒤에서 허마이니의 목소리가 불렀다. “일어났어?”

“어.” 해리엇은 몸을 일으켜 줄을 잡아당겨 휘장을 걷었다.

“좀 괜찮아?” 더듬거려 안경을 찾아쓰자, 허마이니의 걱정스런 얼굴이 시야에 들어왔다. “오늘은 방에서 쉴래?”

해리엇은 몸 상태를 점검해 보았다. 기운이 없고 불안정하긴 했지만, 온종일 침대에 누워 보내고 싶을 정도는 아니었다. “아니야, 괜찮을 것 같아.”

“흠, 혹시 모르니까 네 가방에 진통제를 넣어둘게…”

해리엇은 허마이니의 머리카락에서 평소보다 더 열심히 빗질한 흔적을 놓치지 않았다. 그녀의 머리카락은 오늘따라 한결 더 반짝반짝했다. 그렇게 반짝거리게 하려고 허마이니가 무슨 짓을 했는지, 평소보다 더 북슬북슬하기도 했지만.

“오 해이, 어 어우 히오애 오여,” 라벤더가 입 한가득 실핀을 문 채 말했다.

라벤더가 눈치챌 정도라면, 그녀는 정말 지독하게 피곤해 보이는 것이 틀림없었다. 거울을 힐끗 보자, 자신의 창백하고 초췌한 얼굴과 메두사를 연상케 하는 머리카락이 눈에 들어왔다.

“어쩌면 오늘은 그냥 방에서 쉬는 게 나을지 몰라,” 파르바티가 걱정스럽게 말했다. “그런 모습을 사람들 앞에 보이는 건 좋지 않잖아.”

“그것 참 훌륭한 식견이구나,” 허마이니가 화난 얼굴로 대꾸했다. “해리엇, 네 교복은 내가 준비해놨어. 여기 네 칫솔…”

해리엇은 옷을 갈아입었다. 하지만 너무 어기적거려서, 준비를 끝내는 데 파르바티와 라벤더 비슷하게 시간이 걸렸다. 두 사람은 정신없이 방에서 사라졌지만, 해리엇과 허마이니는 좀 더 천천히 그 뒤를 따랐다.

“약속해줬으면 해,” 허마이니가 계단에서 기숙사 휴게실로 나가는 문을 밀어 열며 말했다. “상태가 안 좋아지면 바로 말해주기로.”

해리엇이 미처 대답하기도 전에, 올리버 우드가 성큼 다가들었다.

“해리, 거기 있었구나.” 그 얼굴에는 이미 경쟁심이 활활 타오르고 있었다. 그의 말에 대꾸할 새도 없었다. 우드가 곧바로 이어 말했기 때문이다. “크리스마스 잘 보냈니? 들어봐, 네가 새 빗자루를 마련했는지 알아야겠어. 우리는 곧 래번클로와 시합을 하게 될 거야. 물론 그들의 수색꾼 초 챙은 너만큼 실력이 뛰어나지는 않아—그녀는 이제까지 부상을 여러 번 당했고, 사실 나는 그녀가 저번 부상에서 아직 회복하지 못했기를 바랐지만—그래도 낡은 슈팅스타(Shooting Star)보다 빠르게 날 만큼은 실력이 있다고—”

허마이니가 말을 자르며 끼어들었다. 그녀의 눈도 올리버의 눈만큼이나 (비록 그 안에 떠오른 감정은 아주 달랐지만) 불타오르고 있었다.

“해리엇은 크리스마스에 받은 빗자루가 있어,” 그녀의 말투는 맥고나걸 수준의 날카로움을 담고 있었다. “아니, 하지만 그녀는 지금 그걸 가지고 있지 않아. 맥고나걸 교수님이 가지고 계셔.”

올리버는 눈을 희번덕거리며 무슨 말을 먼저 해야 할지 갈등하는 듯했다. 마침내 그가 입을 열었을 때, 그가 가장 먼저 물은 것은: “무슨 모델—” 이었다.

“파이어볼트,” 해리엇이 대답했다. 그것을 이제껏 한 번 타보지도 못했다는 사실에, 그녀는 아쉬운 실망감이 스리슬쩍 밀려드는 것을 미처 잠재울 수 없었다.

“파파파파—” 올리버의 눈이 왕방울마냥 툭 튀어나왔고, 그의 입은 소리 없이 열렸다 닫히기를 반복했다.

“맥고나걸 교수님은 그 빗자루에 누가 저주를 걸었을지도 모른다고 생각하셨어.” 허마이니가 딱딱하게 말했다. “아무 징크스도 걸려 있지 않다는 걸 확인하고 나면 해리엇이 돌려받을 수 있겠지.”

그리고 그녀는 올리버가 자기 혀에 목이 막힌 듯한 상태에서 벗어나기 전에 해리엇을 잡아끌고 자리를 피했다—혹은 피하려고 시도했다. 두 사람 양쪽에서 프레드와 조지가 홀연히 나타나 두 사람을 멈춰 세웠다.

“우리 귀가 잘못된 건가?” 쌍둥이가 입을 모아 말했다.

“우리가 어떻게 알겠어?” 해리엇이 지친 목소리로 대꾸했다. 어쩌면 그녀는 오늘 침대에 누워있는 편이 나았을지도 모른다… 그녀는 학기 첫날 모두가 얼마나… 왁자지껄한지, 깜박하고 있었다.

“파이어볼트라고?” 론이 두 사람 뒤로 다가서며 다그쳤다. “진짜로, 진짜 파이어볼트였어?”

“우와!” 눈을 휘둥그레 뜬 셰이머스가 론의 한쪽 어깨 너머로 나타났다. 다른 쪽 어깨 너머로는 딘이 얼굴을 내밀더니, “끝내준다,” 고 말했다.

안젤리나, 케이티, 알리샤까지 주위에 몰려들고 있었다. 해리엇은 머리가 지끈거리기 시작했다.

“지금 해리엇한테 없다니까!” 허마이니가 대단히 불쾌한 듯한 태도로 외쳤다. “맥고나걸 교수님이 가져가셨다고—이제 제발 좀 관심 꺼주지 않을래? 우리는 아침을 먹으러 가야 해, 그리고 해리엇은 몸 상태가 별로—”

주황색 형체가 바람처럼 시야를 지나쳐갔다. 그 직후 론이 비틀거리며 큰 소리로 욕설을 주워섬겼다. 크룩섕크가 그의 머리 위로 뛰어오른 것이다. 모두들 멍하니 그 꼴을 쳐다보고 있는 동안, 고양이는 론의 어깨 위로 발톱을 휘둘러 그의 상의 주머니를 길게 찢어버렸다. 그 안에 있던 스캐버스가 땅으로 뚝 떨어졌다.

론이 고함을 질렀다—충격, 아픔, 분노, 혹은 그 셋을 전부 다 담아서—크룩섕크는 다시 한 번 날듯이 그의 어깨에서 뛰어올라, 스캐버스를 향해 포물선을 그리며 내려앉았다. 그 쥐는 둘러선 아이들의 발 사이를 누비며 도망쳐 멀찍이 벽에 붙어 선 장식장 아래로 숨어 들어갔다. 해리엇, 론, 허마이니가 사람들 사이를 헤치고 나왔을 즈음에는, 크룩섕크는 몸을 낮게 웅크리고 꼬리를 휙휙 흔들며 장식장 아래로 앞발을 밀어넣어 휘두르고 있었다. 론이 그를 걷어차려고 했다. 크룩섕크는 훌쩍 뛰어 피하며 캭 침을 뱉었다. 허마이니가 “하지 마!” 하고 외치는 동시에, 론은 고양이 대신 장식장을 걷어차고 커다랗게 욕설을 내뱉었다. 그 욕설은 근처에 있던 1학년 여자애들이 깜짝 놀라 멈춰설 만큼 고약했다.

해리엇은 다시 장식장 밑으로 뛰어들려고 자세를 잡는 크룩섕크를 얼른 안아 올렸다. 론은 무릎을 꿇고 엎드려서, 스캐버스를 찾아 장식장 아래로 팔을 넣어 훑었다. 그리고 간신히 그의 꼬리를 붙들고 끌어내는 데 성공했다. 스캐버스는 공포에 질려 반쯤 미친 듯한 태도로 끌려 나오지 않으려고 버둥거렸지만.

해리엇의 품 안에서, 크룩섕크는 길게 위협적으로 들리는 샤악거리는 소리를 냈다. 그 소리에 세 사람 모두 경악할 정도였다. 스캐버스는 더욱 더 두려움에 떨며 몸부림쳤다.

“그 미친 고양이는 애당초부터 스캐버스를 노리고 있었어!” 론이 분노로 시뻘겋게 달아오른 얼굴을 해서는 외쳤다.

“고양이는 원래 쥐를 쫓게 되어 있어, 론!” 허마이니는 떨리는 목소리로 대꾸했다. 그녀는 해리엇과 자신의 고양이를 반쯤 가리고 서 있었다. 크룩섕크의 방패라도 되겠다는 듯이. “크룩섕크는 그게 잘못된 일이라고 생각하지 못할 뿐이야!”

하지만, 지난번에 생각했을 때도 그랬듯, 해리엇은 어쩐지 의심을 거둘 수가 없었다. 크룩섕크는 그녀의 품에서 꼼짝도 하지 않고, 시계추처럼 규칙적으로 꼬리를 홱홱 흔들었다. 그의 노란 눈은 동공이 한껏 확장된 상태로 스캐버스에게 고정되어 있었다.

“얘를 좀 봐!” 론이 스캐버스를 불쑥 내밀었다. 그제야 해리엇은 자신이 스캐버스를 마지막으로 본 지도 한참 되었음을 깨달았다. 스캐버스는 전보다 훨씬 더 앙상했고, 털이 숭숭 빠져 있었다. 론의 손에 잡힌 채 그는 격렬하게 부들부들 떨고 있었다. 론이 그를 앞으로 내밀어서 크룩섕크에게 더 가까워지는 바람에, 그는 새까만 눈이 튀어나올 듯 몸부림치며 찍찍찍 정신없이 울었다.

론은 화들짝 놀란 얼굴로 팔을 거두어들이며 스캐버스를 품 안에 끌어안더니, 곧 격분한 얼굴을 했다. “그 미친 고양이 때문에 얘가 무서워서 죽으려고 하잖아! 그 괴물이 오기 전까지만 해도 얘는 멀쩡했어!”

“크룩섕크의 잘못이 아니야!” 허마이니가 새된 목소리로 외쳤다. 해리엇의 귀에 그 말은, _내 잘못이 아니야!_ 로 들렸다.

“나 올라가서 크룩섕크를 위층에 두고 올게,” 그녀는 말했다. 두 사람이 그녀의 말을 들었는지는 확신할 수 없었지만. 그녀는 크룩섕크가 도망치지 못하게 힘주어 끌어안고서 자리를 떴다.

“대체 스캐버스한테 왜 그러는데, 응?” 그녀는 조용히 물었다. 손으로는 그의 귀 뒤쪽을 살살 긁어주면서. 크룩섕크는 귀를 꿈틀거리더니, 그녀에게 고양이 특유의 수수께끼 같은 얼굴을 해보였을 뿐이다.

기숙사 방문을 단단히 닫고 나서, 그녀는 다시 허마이니와 합류했다. 해리엇이 휴게실로 다시 내려왔을 때는 마침 론이 쿵쾅거리며 뛰쳐나가는 참이었다. 머리끝까지 화가 치민 듯, 론의 로브 끝자락이 사납게 펄럭이는 것만 눈에 들어왔다. 초상화 구멍이 쾅 닫히는 소리에 그녀의 귀가 먹먹해졌다.

그녀는 허마이니에게 시선을 돌렸다. 허마이니는 얼굴에 대고 있던 손을 뿌리치듯 떼어냈다. 눈물을 닦고 있는 걸까?

“난 괜찮아,” 해리엇이 물어보기도 전에, 그녀는 미심쩍을 만큼 꽉 막힌 목소리로 말했다. “그냥—그냥 아침 먹으러 내려가지 않을래? 나, 나 배고파 죽을 것 같아.”

해리엇은 말없이 고개를 끄덕이고, 그녀와 함께 기숙사 휴게실을 나섰다. 걷는 동안 그녀는 신중하게 허마이니를 주시했지만, 허마이니 역시 신중하게 눈을 마주치지 않으려고 들어서 소용없었다.

밖으로 나와 초상화를 보자, 캐도건 경이 땅에 넘어졌다가 일어나며 뒤로 돌아간 투구를 제 위치로 되돌리려고 고군분투하고 있었다. 아마도 론의 격렬한 퇴장이 캐도건 경을 넘어뜨린 것 같다.

* * * * *

“해리, 잘 잤어? 상태 엄청 나빠 보인다. 여기, 우편물 왔어.” 지니가 세 문장을 한꺼번에 줄줄 읊으며 해리엇에게 밀랍으로 봉해진 양피지 쪽지를 내밀었다. “부엉이가 기다리기 싫어하더라고. 그나저나…” 그녀는 목소리를 낮추며 미간을 찌푸렸다. “론이랑은 또 무슨 일이야?”

해리엇은 테이블 반대쪽으로 눈을 돌렸다. 놀라울 것도 없지만, 론은 프레드와 조지와 리 조던 옆에 가서 앉아 있었다. 그는 마치 계란후라이가 자기 목을 할퀴고 애완 쥐를 공격한 범인이라도 되는 것처럼 무참하게 짓이겨대고 있었다.

“나중에 말해줄게,” 그녀는 조용히 중얼거렸다. 허마이니가 옆에 앉아있었기 때문이다. 허마이니는 책을 펴놓고 그 위로 고개를 숙여, 머리카락이 얼굴을 가리도록 하고 있었다. 기숙사 휴게실을 나선 뒤부터 그녀는 한마디도 하지 않았다.

지니는 허마이니를 슬쩍 엿보고 나서, 먹고 있던 토스트와 토마토에 다시 집중했다. 해리엇은 손에 들린 쪽지로 주의를 돌렸다.

쪽지 겉면에는 스네이프의 길게 삐친 손글씨로 ‘포터 양’이라고 쓰인 검은색 잉크가 반짝이고 있었다. 그는 대체 왜 이렇게 검은색만 고집하는 걸까, 그녀는 잠시 생각에 잠겼다. 심지어 쪽지를 봉한 밀랍조차 검은색이었다.

열어보자 그 안에 스네이프는 이렇게만 써놓았다: _저녁 먹고 즉시 내 사무실로 올 것. 과제 관련._

그게 전부였다. 교수석에서 스네이프의 모습은 볼 수 없었다. 지금은 이미 대부분의 교수들이 자리를 뜬 시각이었다. 학생들 테이블에도 아직까지 아침을 먹고 있는 사람은 적었다.

“우리도 이제 가야 해,” 지니까지 자기 친구들과 함께 자리에서 일어설 때가 되자, 허마이니가 중얼거렸다. “잘못하면 점술 수업에 늦겠다…”

“괜찮아,” 해리엇이 말했다. “트릴로니 교수는 그런 것쯤 미리 예견했을 거야.”

 

* * * * *

그날 하루가 끝날 무렵에는, 해리엇은 녹초가 되어 있었다. 어제만큼은 아니지만 머리가 아팠다. 관자놀이 부근이 특히 지끈거렸다. 수프 그릇 속에 숟가락으로 별로 재미도 없는 무늬만 30분쯤 그린 끝에, 그녀는 저녁 먹기를 포기하고 스네이프를 만나러 가기로 했다.

허마이니는 아예 저녁식사 자리에 나오지도 않았다. 해리엇은 그녀를 탓할 마음이 없었다. 론이 그녀를 무시하는 태도는 너무 빤하고 무례해서, 마법동물 돌보기 수업 중반쯤부터는 딘과 셰이머스조차 그를 슬슬 피하기 시작했었다. 론도 저녁을 먹으러 나오지 않았다.

다행히 스네이프의 사무실은, 음산함을 증폭시키려고 의도한 거겠지만, 조명이 어두웠다. 거기서는 머리가 좀 덜 아플지도 모른다.

스네이프의 불친절한 목소리가 들어오라고 말했다. 그녀가 사무실 문을 열고 들어갔을 때, 그는 문을 부리부리 노려보고 있었다. 라벤더와 파르바티라면 분명, 이 기괴한 녹색 불빛은 그의 피부색을 조금도 살려주지 못한다고 말할 것이다. 맙소사, 갑자기 이런 생각이 어디서 튀어나오는지 모를 일이었다. 편두통 때문인가.

그가 무뚝뚝하게 “앉아라,” 라고 말해서, 그녀는 앉았다. 그녀를 유심히 살펴보는 그의 얼굴에는 옅은 의심이 떠올라 있었다. 해리엇은 그 이유를 고민하거나 짜증을 내거나 반항하기에는 너무 지친 상태였다. 그녀는 그냥 얼른 방으로 돌아가 자고 싶었다.

“아직도 몸이 좋지 않나?” 갑작스레 그가 물었다.

자신이 부끄러움을 느끼기도 힘들 만큼 지치지는 않았다는 것을, 해리엇은 그때 깨달았다. 얼굴이 새빨갛게 달아오를 만한 힘도 남아 있었다. 스네이프도 그녀 못지않게 어색한 얼굴을 하고 있다는 것이 그나마 위안이었다 (그는 자신이 그 말을 입 밖에 낸 것을 스스로도 믿을 수 없다는 듯이 망연해 있었다). 그런 표정을 짓는 스네이프를 그녀는 처음 보았다—사실, 그 얼굴이 어떤 표정인지 알아차리는 데도 약간 시간이 걸렸다. 쑥스러워하는 표정은 그의 얼굴에 별로 어울리지 않았다. 그래도 그녀는 어쩐지 살짝 마음이 안정되는 것을 느꼈다.

“그냥 좀 피곤할 뿐이에요,” 그녀는 어물거리며 대답했다. 그를 똑바로 바라보지 않으려고 애쓰면서.

“편두통은 통증이 사라진 뒤에도 후유증을 남길 수 있다.” 그렇게 말하는 그의 말투는 너무도 날카로워서, 그녀는 그가 자신을 야단치고 있는 건가 잠시 의아해했다. “너는 오늘 하루 결석하고 쉬었어야 했다. 폼프리 부인에게 가거라. 어서,” 그녀가 그냥 그를 보고만 있자 그가 덧붙였다.

“하지만… 오늘 만나기로 한 건요?” 그녀가 멍하니 되물었다.

“어차피 오늘은 너희 둘을 만나게 할 생각이 아니었다. 그리고 이런 상태의 너에게는 더더욱 일을 맡길 수 없지. 병동으로 가라, 지금 당장.” 그가 손을 들어 지시했다.

“폼프리 부인은 저를 병동에 붙들어두려고 할 거예요,” 해리엇이 반발했다. “저는 거기서 자고 싶지 않아요. 그냥 기숙사로 돌아가 마법약 한 번 더 먹고 나서 잘래요.”

“마지막으로 약을 먹은 게 언제지?” 스네이프가 짜증스럽게 물었다.

“어… 오늘 아침 점술 시간이요. 아홉 시 반쯤이었을걸요?”

트릴로니가 피워둔 향초들 때문에 그녀는 구역질이 날 뻔했었다.

“그렇다면 오늘 저녁 늦게가 아니면 다른 약을 먹으면 안 된다. 진통제는 12시간 주기로 복용할 수 있으니까. 특히나 네가 어제…” 오 제발, 그녀는 그가 대놓고 말하지 않기를 바랐다. “…다른 종류의 특별히 강력한 마법약을 복용하기까지 했으니, 신중을 기하는 게 좋겠지. 양귀비를 과다복용하면 여러 가지로 불유쾌한 부작용을 겪을 수 있다.”

그는 돌연 입을 다물고, 가늘게 뜬 눈으로 그녀를 응시했다. 그러더니 “여기서 기다려라,” 하고 쏘아붙이고, 시끄러운 소리를 내면서 의자를 밀어젖히고 일어나, 그의 창고로 향했다. 그녀는 그가 그 안에서 부스럭거리는 소리를 들을 수 있었다. 그러다 돌아왔을 때 그의 손에는 작은 유리병이 하나 들려 있었는데, 그 유리병은—놀랍기도 해라—검은색이었다.

“내일까지 몸 상태가 좋지 않다면, 그걸 마셔라. 내일 저녁 이 시간에 다시 오도록. 그린그라스 양 문제는 그때 이야기하자.”

완전히 혼란에 빠져, 해리엇은 마법약을 받아들고 자리를 떴다. 어쩌면 고맙다고 인사를 했을지도 모른다. 하지만 그녀는 그것조차 확실히 기억할 수 없었다. 두통에 시달리는 머리가 핑핑 돌았다. 이건 거의 마치 스네이프가… 그녀를 염려하는 것처럼 느껴졌다. 아니, 염려는 너무 강한 표현이었다. 하지만 그건 거의… 사려 깊은, 태도였다고 할 수 있을까?

이런 생각을 하게 되는 건 전부 편두통 탓이 틀림없었다.

캐도건 경의 초상화가 열리자마자, 해리엇의 귀는 아주 끔찍한 말싸움의 소음에 공격당했다. 순간적으로 몸을 움츠렸던 그 몇 초 만에, 그녀는 목청껏 다투는 목소리가 론과 허마이니의 것임을 알아차렸다.

해리엇은 몰려든 아이들 사이를 헤치고 앞으로 나아갔다. 대부분 재미있다는 듯, 신난 듯한 얼굴을 하고 론과 허마이니를 둘러싸고 있었다. 두 사람은 몇 발짝 떨어져 마주 보고 선 채로 서로에게 소리를 지르고 있었다. 론이 들고 있는 것은… 그의 침대 시트?

해리엇은 일이 어떻게 된 건지 다른 사람에게 물어볼 생각은 없었다. 그녀는 성큼성큼 론에게로 걸어가, 그 손에 들린 침대 시트를 낚아채, 둘둘 말아 내던졌다. 기숙사 휴게실 전체에 정적이 내려앉았다. 풀썩, 시트가 바닥에 떨어지는 소리만이 커다랗게 울려 퍼졌다. 그녀는 허마이니의 손을 붙들고, 말없이 그녀를 재촉해 기숙사 올라가는 계단으로 끌고 갔다.

그 문이 안쪽으로 밀어 여는 문이라는 것을 깜박하는 바람에, 그녀는 잠시 안 열리는 문을 향해 욕설을 내뱉으며 시간을 지체했다. 그동안 기숙사 휴게실을 고요했다. 그러다 그녀는 문을 여는 데 성공해서 쿵쾅거리며 계단을 올랐다. 허마이니는 조용히 그녀 뒤를 따라왔다.

기숙사 방에 도착한 뒤, 해리엇은 책가방을 던져놓고, 스네이프가 준 마법약을 조심스럽게 옷장 안에 보관한 다음, 마침내 허마이니를 보기 위해 고개를 돌렸다. 허마이니는 눈을 아주 크게 뜨고 있었다.

한순간, 침묵이 계속되었다. 허마이니의 입술이 가늘게 떨렸다.

“하마터면 론의 머리가 폭발하는 게 아닐까 했어,” 그녀는 높은, 꺽꺽대는 목소리로 말했다.

그리고 그녀는 울음을 터트렸다.

충격을 받은 나머지, 해리엇은 다급하게 말했다. “미안! 미안해! 나는 그럴 뜻이—”

“네—잘못이—아니야,” 허마이니가 훌쩍였다. “난 그냥—너무—지쳤어—난—”

허마이니는 침대에 엎드려 베개에 얼굴을 묻고 엉엉 울었다. 그동안 해리엇은 허마이니의 등을 문질러주었다. 고심 끝에 그녀가 제시한 “론은 얼빵한 얼굴을 한 재수 없는 새끼야” 라는 말에 허마이니가 더 크게 울기 시작하자, 해리엇은 더 이상 무슨 말을 해야 할지 몰랐다. 이럴 때 어떻게 행동하면 되는지도 알지 못했다. 그래서 그녀는 그냥 허마이니 옆에 앉아서, 침대에 엎드려 우는 그녀의 등을 토닥이면서, 자신이 살아 숨쉬는 사람들 가운데 가장 쓸모없는 사람이 된 듯한 기분을 느꼈다.

아니, 다시 생각해보니, 그건 아마 론일 것이다. 그리고 기숙사 휴게실에서 그냥 낄낄거리고만 있던 다른 아이들도.

“ㄱ-ㄱ-ㄱ-ㄱ-ㄱ—“ 허마이니가 눈물을 삼키며 입을 열었다.

해리엇은 오른손에 거의 감각이 없어질 지경이 되어서, 왼손으로 그녀를 토닥이기 시작했다.

“ㄱ-ㄱ-ㄱ-ㄱ-그는 크룩섕크가—스캐버스를 잡아먹었다고 생각해,” 허마이니는 힘겹게 말했다. “그는—크룩섕크의 터, 털을 약간 발견했다고—그리고 ㄱ-ㄱ-그의 시, 시트에, ㅍ-ㅍ-피가 있었대—”

“그래서 시트를 들고 있었구나. 왜 그런가 했네,” 해리엇이 소심하게 말했다. 그동안 허마이니는 또다시 알아들을 수 없는 말로 흐느끼기 시작했다.

“있잖아,” 해리엇이 조심스레 말을 꺼냈다. “네가 전에 말했잖아, 네가 크룩섕크를 데려오기 전부터 스캐버스는 상태가 안 좋았다고. 그는, 뭐야, 벌써 열두 살쯤 먹지 않았나? 뭐 그 정도일 걸—예전에는 퍼시의 쥐였으니까—그는 그냥 나이를 먹어 병들었던 거야. 그때 크룩섕크가 그 녀석을 노리기 시작한 건, 그야 다른 애들은 보통 부엉이를 갖고 있고, 기숙사 안에 쥐는 별로 없으니까, 그리고 스캐버스는 원래 약했어. 네 고양이가 다른 고양이들 다 하는 일을 했다고 해서 네 잘못은 아니야.”

“저, 정말 좋았는데,” 허마이니가 지독하게 떨리는 목소리로 말했다. 해리엇은 깜짝 놀랐다. 그녀가 한 말 중에 좋은 말이 있었나? “오, 올해 초에, 호그스미드 방문일에 말이야—그건 거의—하지만 그, 그는 너무—너무 화가 나 있어—그리고 그는 딘이랑 셰이머스랑 너무 자주 어울리고—난 우, 우리가 다 같이 친구였을 때가 그리워, 그리고, 그리고 내가 이렇게 바보같이 많은 과제를 하지 않아도 됐을 때, 시리우스 블랙이 너, 너를 죽이려고 돌아다니기 전에, 내 고양이가 그의 스캐버스를, 내 말은 그의 쥐를, 잡아먹어서 론이 나를 시, 싫어하게 되기 전이 그리워—”

허마이니가 다시 한 번 새롭게 울음을 터뜨리는 동안, 해리엇은 그녀가 한 말을 차근차근 흡수했다. 다양한 감정들이 그녀의 안에서 들썩였다. 그것들은 구체적인 생각이 되지 않고 빛의 파동처럼 신속하게 그녀를 스쳐 지나가서, 해리엇은 자기가 정확히 어떤 감정들을 느꼈는지 확신할 수 없었다. 그 가운데 하나가 다른 생각들보다 더 강하게 빛나며 명확한 언어로 떠올랐다: _엄마가 살아있어서, 내가 무슨 말을 하면 되는지 가르쳐줄 수 있었다면 좋을 텐데._ 엄마라면 분명 그녀가 이런 상황에 어떻게 행동해야 하는지 알았을 것이다. 그게 엄마가 되면 할 수 있게 되는 일 중에 하나 아니던가? 엄마들은 잘못된 것을 고치는 데 능했다. 그녀의 엄마도 분명 친구가 울고 있을 때 곁에 있었던 적이 있었을 것이고, 그럴 때 그들을 위해 무엇을 하면 되는지 알았을 것이다. 물론 엄마에게는 네 개의 수업을 동시에 듣느라 지쳐서 울거나 자기 고양이가 좋아하는 남자아이의 쥐를 먹어버리는 바람에 울고 있는 친구는 없었을지도 모른다. 그래도 엄마는 이럴 때 할 수 있는 위로가 되는 말을 알고 있었을 것 같았다.

“내 생각에 너는 맥고나걸 교수님께 말해서, 수업 몇 개를 그만 듣는 게 좋을 것 같아,” 마침내 해리엇이 말했다. 그때쯤에는 허마이니의 울음도 간헐적인 비통한 딸꾹질 정도로 잦아든 상태였다.

그게 적절한 말이었는지 아닌지, 해리엇은 정확히 알 수 없었다. 어쨌든 그 말에 허마이니는 고개를 들고 눈가를 훔치기 시작했다.

“아니야,” 최종적으로 그녀가 대답했다. “나—나는 그래도 올 한 해는 다 듣고 싶어.”

“바로 어제 네 입으로 머글 연구는 그만 듣고 싶다고 했잖아. 그 수업은 바보 같고 정온주의적(patronymic)이라고.”

“온정주의적(patronizing),” 허마이니가 기계적으로 고쳐 말했다. “정온은 일정한 온도를 유지한다는 뜻이야. 정온동물이라고 하면 조류나 포유류처럼 바깥 온도에 관계없이 체온을 항상 일정하고 따뜻하게 유지하는 동물—”

“알았어,” 해리엇이 인내심을 가지고 대답했다. “하지만 그러면 왜 그냥 수강 취소하지 않아? 넌 이미 듣고 싶지 않다고 했잖아.”

“내가 학년 중간에 수업을 그만두었다는 걸 기록에 남길 수는 없어, 해리엇.” 허마이니는 고통스러운 얼굴을 했다. 그런 일을 생각만 해도 물리적 고통을 느끼는 것처럼. 해리엇은 허마이니가 그렇게 느낄 것을 미리 짐작했어야 했다. 하지만 최소한 지금은 허마이니가 론보다 자기 학업 기록 생각에 더 속상해하고 있으니, 좀 나은 거겠지?

“알았어,” 해리엇이 또 한 번 말했다. “네 말이 맞아. 좋지 않은 생각이었어.”

허마이니는 자기 침대 시트로 눈을 닦고 있었다. “내 가방 어딨지?” 그녀는 희미하게 괴로운 태도로 자기 물건을 찾아 두리번거리기 시작했다. “나는 동수(同數) 2행 대구(對句) (equinumeral distichs)에 관한 에세이를 시작해야 해…”

해리엇은 몇 가지 강렬한 감정을 부여잡고 한동안 씨름했다. 그녀가—대체로는—목소리를 차분하게 낼 수 있을 거라고 자신할 수 있을 때쯤, 그녀는 말했다. “허마이니, 내 생각에 너는 오늘 밤에는 진짜 좀 쉬는 게 좋을 것 같아—”

“안 돼, 해리.” 허마이니가 떨리는 목소리로 말했다. 마치 침착하려고 애쓰고는 있지만 한 발짝만 삐끗해도 공황 발작을 일으킬 위기에 처해 있는 사람 같았다. “머글 연구 과제로 전기에 관한 에세이를 써야 하고 고대 고지(高地) 드워프어(High Ancient Dwarvish)를 룬어로 번역하는 것도 끝내야 하고 산술점 수업을 위해서 알렉산드리아의 레오니다스에 관한 장 세 개를 읽어야 하고—”

“그렇다면야,” 해리엇이 대꾸했다. 그만한 양의 과제를 생각하는 것만으로도 머리가 지끈거렸다. 만약 그녀와 허마이니를 나란히 세워놓고 지나가던 행인에게 둘 중 누가 전날 편두통에 시달려 침대에 누워 있었는지 맞혀보라고 한다면, 그 사람은 스네이프나 맥고나걸이 말해주기 전에는 좀처럼 맞히지 못할 것이다. “내가 뭐 도와줄 건 없어?”

허마이니는 고개를 흔들었다. “넌 아프잖아,” 그녀는 주섬주섬 책가방을 열었다. “넌 이제 씻고 자야 해. 내 일은 내가 알아서 할 수 있어—내가 이 수업들을 듣겠다고 한걸. 그리고 내가 해낼 수 없다고 생각하셨으면 맥고나걸 교수님도 말리셨을 거야—”

해리엇은 진심으로, 허마이니의 자기파괴적인 수준의 지식 추구를 방조하는 것에 대해 맥고나걸 교수에게 한마디 하면 어떨까 고민해보았다. “적어도 내가 네 점술 숙제를 대신하게 해줘.”

“그럴 순 없어!” 허마이니는 한층 더 강하게 고개를 흔들었다. 이제 그녀의 머리카락은 평소의 북슬북슬함을 되찾고 있었다. “나는 괜찮을 거야, 해리엇, 진짜로. 가서 쉬어.”

그녀는 해리엇의 뺨에 키스했다. 허마이니 자신의 뺨은 한참 울고 난 다음이라 끈적거렸다. 눈물이 흘렀던 부분은 차갑고 그렇지 않은 부분은 뜨거웠다. 그러더니 그녀는 책을 한아름 안고 자리에서 일어섰다. 품에 안은 책들이 턱을 찌르게 하지 않기 위해 그녀는 고개를 살짝 뒤로 틀어야 했다. 그러고는 조심스럽게 그녀의 화장대 쪽으로 향했다. 라벤더와 파르바티의 화장대는 미용용품으로 가득했지만, 허마이니는 그 위에 책과 깃펜과 양피지 두루마리를 잔뜩 쌓아두고 있었다. 그녀는 자리에 앉아, 첫 번째 거대 마법서를 펼치고 읽기 시작했다.

해리엇은 샤워를 하고, 보통 때보다 더 사납게 뻗친 머리를 감고, 젖은 머리에서 엉킨 부분을 빗어 내리느라 최소한 30분쯤 허비했다. (허마이니가 자기 북슬거리는 곱슬머리에도 도움이 되었다고 추천한 특별 컨디셔너를 사용한 다음에도 그 모양이었다.)

기숙사 방에 돌아왔을 때, 그녀는 허마이니가 자기 화장대 위의 램프를 제외한 불을 전부 꺼놓은 것을 발견했다. 아직 일곱 시 반밖에 되지 않았는데.

“어두운 데서 공부하지 않아도 돼,” 해리엇은 안경을 벗어 나이트 스탠드 위, 언제나 안경을 올려놓는 자리에 신중하게 내려놓으면서 말했다. 안경을 벗으면 그녀는 눈이 안 보이는 것이나 마찬가지라서, 어디에 두었는지 정확하게 알지 못하면 안경을 찾을 수도 없었다. “그러다 나처럼 시력 나빠진다.”

“괜찮아,” 허마이니는 한참 있다가 간신히 대답했다. 그녀의 목소리는 다시 살짝 목이 멘 듯했다. 해리엇이 스네이프였다면, 그녀는 의심 가득한 눈을 칼날처럼 가늘게 떴을 것이다.

“허마이니…”

“잘 자, 해리.” 허마이니는 책 위로 조금 더 몸을 숙이며 깃펜을 움직였다. “푹 쉬어.”

해리엇이 화장실에 있는 동안 그녀는 조용히 울고 있었던 것이 분명했다. 해리엇은 무언가를 때리고 싶었다. 론이 좋겠다. 아니면 머글 연구나. 해리엇은 숨을 깊게 들이쉬었다. “잘 거야, 네가 하나만 확실히 해준다면.”

허마이니는 깃펜을 멈췄다. “뭔데?” 그녀가 속삭였다.

“너 설마 볼드모트의 악령에 씐 건 아니지?”

허마이니는 불시에 웃음을 터트렸다. “아니!” 그녀는 마침내 깃펜을 내려놓고 몸을 돌렸다. “난 그냥 좀 지쳤을 뿐이야. 그리고 걱정되기도 하고. 네가.” 해리엇은 허마이니의 얼굴을 잘 볼 수 없었지만, 그녀의 목소리는 조용하고 그늘져 있었다.

“나도 네가 걱정돼.” 해리엇은 조용히 대꾸했다. “너는 요즘 항상 불행하잖아.”

해리엇은 허마이니가 입을 열기 전에 소리가 들릴 정도로 크게 침을 세 번 삼키는 것을 들었다.

“잘 자, 해리엇.” 최종적으로 그녀가 말했다. 목소리는 거의 흔들리지 않았다. “아침에 봐.”

그러더니 그녀는 몸을 돌려, 깃펜을 도로 쥐고, 다시 책들을 향해 고개를 숙였다.

해리엇은 침대로 기어 올라가 휘장을 둘러쳤다. 허마이니가 켜놓은 램프의 불빛이 침대 발치의 어두운색 벨벳 커튼 너머로 희미한 후광처럼 비쳤다.

해리엇은 가만히 누워 깃펜이 사각사각 움직이는 소리와 허마이니가 훌쩍이는 소리를 오랫동안 듣고 있었다. 차츰 잠에 빠져드는 동안, 해리엇은 울고 있는 여자 친구에게 뭐라고 말하면 되는지 스네이프는 알고 있을지 궁금해했다. 어쨌든 그는 엄마의 친구였으니까.

 

* * * * *

리무스는 매일 아침, 정오, 밤, 그리고 낮 동안에도 주기적으로 지도를 확인했다. 지금은 밤이었다. 달이 제 그림자에 거의 삼켜진 밤, 유령 같은 은빛이 눈과 창문 유리에 반사되어 반짝였다. 채점해둔 과제 더미가 촛불 빛을 받아 책상 위로 길쭉하게 그림자를 드리웠다.

이제까지 그는 아무것도 발견하지 못했다. 놀랍지는 않았다. (그리고 낮에는 그게 차라리 나을지도 모른다—다음 수업 시작이 5분 남았을 때 그가 대량살인자와 맞서기 위해 자리를 박차고 달려나갈 수는 없는 노릇이었으니까.) 지도에서 사람들을 찾아내는 것은, 그들이 어디 있는지 이미 알고 있거나, 한 사람이 오랜 시간 혼자 같은 곳에서 시간을 보내지 않는 이상 어려운 일이었다. 기숙사 휴게실은 대체로 검게 뒤엉킨 글자들의 덩어리여서 거의 구별해낼 수 없었다. 쉬는 시간 교실 앞의 복도는 긴 잉크의 물줄기로 변했다.

하지만 이것을 그에게 보낸 것은 시리우스가 틀림없었다. 그 외에는 설명할 방법이 없었다.

시리우스가 발각되고 싶어 할 이유가 뭐란 말인가? (아니마구스는 그리핀도르 여자기숙사에 들어갈 수 있을까?)

어쩌면 시리우스는 리무스가 그를 찾아오게 만듦으로써 함정에 빠뜨릴 생각인지도 모른다. 시리우스가 볼드모트에게서 늑대인간을 강제하는 주문을 배워왔을 수도 있다. 그런 주문은 존재했다, 존재한다는 것을 리무스는 알고 있었다. 단순한 임페리우스는 그에게 듣지 않았다. 시도한 사람이 없지는 않았다—포터 부부의 친한 친구, 그 초라한 루핀을 이용하면, 그들에게 접근하는 건 간단하지—하지만 그들은 언제나 실패했다.

오늘 해리엇은 꽤 상태가 안 좋아 보였다. 미네르바는 그녀가 주말 동안 아팠다고 말했다. 어쩌면 세베루스가 그녀를 과로시킨 걸지도 모른다.

리무스가 진심으로 그렇게 생각하는 것은 아니었다—하지만 그쪽에서는 무언가가—무언가 이상한 일이—일어나고 있었다. 그는 아직 적절한 설명을 찾아내지 못했고, 그 생각이 마치 신발 속에 들어간 돌조각처럼 끊임없이 그의 정신을 자극하는 것을 막을 방법도 찾지 못했다. 그가 알고 있는 사실과 관찰한 사실들은 전혀 들어맞지 않았다. 하지만 그는 긴 세월에 걸쳐 인내를 배운 몸이었다. 매달 자신의 몸에 있는 모든 뼈가 부서지기를 기다리다 보면 싫어도 그렇게 되게 마련이다. 그는 기다릴 것이다.

그는 지도를 지우기 전에 한 번만 더 확인하고 자러 들어갈 생각이었다. 초는 상당히 작아져 있었고, 거기서 흘러나오는 빛은 낡아빠진, 사랑스러운 양피지 조각 위의 글자 하나에까지 그림자를 만들었다.

지팡이가 양피지에 닿기 직전, ‘장난 완수’라는 말이 그의 입술에 머무르던 그 순간에, 그는 보았다. 몸부림치는 버드나무 아래 그 터널 속에서.

시리우스 블랙.

그의 주변에서 세상은 산산이 부서져 표류하는 듯했다. 그와 세상이 분리되어, 검고 검은 망망대해에서 반대편으로 떠내려가듯이.

시리우스 블랙

시리우스

그 작은 점이 천천히 터널을 따라 움직이는 것을 지켜보면서, 그는 깨달았다. 자신이 단 한 번도, 누구에게도, 시리우스에 관해 털어놓을 생각을 조금도 하지 않았음을. 머릿속에서 자기 자신과 나누었던 그 숱한 논쟁들조차, 너무도 깊숙이 뿌리박힌 자기부정의 표출이었을 뿐이라는 것을, 그는 이제까지 눈치채지 못했었다.

그는 언제나 시리우스 블랙을 자신만의 것으로 두고 싶었다.

말없이 지팡이를 한 번 휘둘러, 그는 촛불을 껐다. 그의 주변으로 사무실은 깜깜해졌다. 그 희미한, 은빛 달의 흔적만을 제외하고.

지도를 손에 쥐고, 그는 방을 달려나갔다. 그 터널을 향해, 그 작디작은, 하나뿐인 점을 향해.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *1. 해리엇이 patronizing(=선심쓰는 척하는, 깔보는 듯한)이라고 말하려다 헷갈린 부분: patronizing의 번역어는 해리엇이 헷갈릴 만큼 어려운 단어여야 해서 '온정주의'로 의역했어요. '온정주의'는 보통 paternalism을 번역할 때 쓰는 말이죠. Paternalism이나 patronizing이나 둘 다 상대방을 자기 아래에 있는 사람이라고 가정하고, 자기가 부모라도 되는 것처럼 시혜를 베푸는 태도를 가리키는 말이긴 하지만, paternalism(=온정주의)은 그런 태도를 국가나 자본가가 취하는 사회적 현상을 가리키고 patronizing(=선심쓰는)은 개개인간 관계에서 쓰입니다. 그리고 patronizing 대신 해리엇이 말한 patronymic은 '아버지 이름을 따온'이라는 뜻의 단어지만, '온정주의'와 헷갈려야 하니까 그냥 '정온주의'로 대체했습니다. 당연히 허마이니가 무슨 자판기처럼 뱉어내는 사전적 정의도 번역판과 원문이 전혀 다릅니다 (네이버 국어사전에서 일부 긁어왔습니다).
> 
> *2. 동수 2행 대구, 라고 번역한 equinumeral distichs: Distich는 같은 길이 같은 호흡의 두 행으로 짓는 시 형식인데, 거기 equinumeral이 붙으면 글자나 단어 수도 일치시키는 게 아닐까 추측해봅니다. 맥락상 작가님이 그냥 '허마이니가 써야 하는, 정말 아무도 모르고 아무도 관심 없는 에세이 주제'를 표현하기 위해 대충 끌어다 쓴 표현으로 보입니다.


	33. 33장. 옛 친구 (Old Acquaintance)

 

 

지도를 다시 백지로 되돌려 주머니에 집어넣으면서, 리무스는 무아지경으로 성 안을 달렸다. 그것은, 돌이켜 보면, 그가 취할 수 있었던 가장 적절한 행동은 아니었다. 자칫하면 모든 것이 들통날 수도 있었을 그 정신없는 순간에, 그는 하마터면 스네이프와 정면으로 부딪칠 뻔했다.

당시에도, 그의 심장은 위기일발이었던 상황에 놀라 불규칙하게 뛰었다.

서둘러 계단을 내려가려다 보니 정신이 없어서, 그는 움직이는 계단에 잘못 올라타고 말았다. 그는 2층에서 내려, 얼핏 보면 허공에 뚫린 구멍처럼 보이는 다른 계단을 찾아서 뛰어야 했다. 현관으로 통하는 복도를 달려 미끄러질 듯 코너를 돌려던 찰나에, 그의 귀는 돌 위를 스치는 망토의 부스럭거림을 캐치했다.

그 소리와 함께 나야 할 발소리가 전혀 들리지 않음에, 그의 뇌에서 아직 제 기능을 하고 있던 부위가 _스네이_ 프, 하고 속삭였다. 스네이프가 항상 밑창이 부드러운 구두를 신는다는 것을, 리무스는 예전에 눈치챘다. 그가 걸을 때 소리가 조금도 나지 않았기 때문이다.

속도를 줄이며, 리무스는 벽에 몸을 바짝 붙이고 서서 건너편을 훔쳐보았다.

스네이프가 맞았다. 횃불 아래, 늘 그렇듯 위협적인 모습으로 서 있었다. 두꺼운 여행용 망토를 두르고, 장갑을 끼는 중이었다.

이렇게 늦은 저녁에, 어디를 가는 것일까?

확실히 알 수는 없지만, 그는 꽤 오래 밖을 돌아다닐 생각인 듯했다. 잠시 후 스네이프는 현관 입구의 문 한쪽을 열고 조용히 성을 빠져나갔다. 그의 뒤로 문이 닫히더니, 그 다음 순간, 나무문이 주문을 받아 은빛으로 일렁이는 것이 눈에 들어왔다.

스네이프는 그의 뒤로 누가 성을 드나들었는지 알아보고 싶은 것 같았다. 물론 그러시겠지.

그렇다면… 리무스가 굳이 그 문을 통해 나갈 필요는 없었다. 성을 나가는 방법은 여러 가지가 있으니까.

* * * * *

바깥세상은 온통 은색과 검은색이었다. 끝없이 펼쳐진 밤하늘 아래로 나무들이 새까맣게 뒤엉켰다. 리무스 뒤로 솟아오른 성탑에 부딪혀 흐드러진 달빛이 눈밭 위로 쏟아져 내렸다. 숲으로 향하는 길은 단단히 얼어 있었다. 온 세상이 고요했다.

몸부림치는 버드나무가 그의 접근을 느끼고 술렁였다. 그는 지팡이를 들어 근처의 나뭇가지를 띄워 올려 옹이구멍을 막으려고 했다—하지만 그때 나무가 불현듯 정지했다. 그의 도움 없이도 움직임을 멈췄다.

_시리우스_

머릿속에서 모든 생각이 씻은 듯 사라지고, 오직 그 네 음절, 그 이름만이, 오롯이 남았다. 그는 지팡이 끝에 불을 밝혔다.

어둠 속에서 한 쌍의 금빛 눈동자가 번쩍였다. 그 순간 그는 거의 숨 쉬는 것을 잊었다.

하지만 그 눈동자의 주인은 고양이였다. 짜부라진 얼굴을 한, 거대한 주황색 고양이. 그 고양이는 고양이 특유의 거만한 표정으로 그를 보고 나서, 버드나무 뿌리 아래 자리한 어둠 속으로 사라졌다.

고양이가 사라지자마자, 나무의 위쪽 가지들이 슬며시 떨기 시작하는 것이 느껴졌다. 리무스는 재빨리 나뭇가지를 띄워 올려 나무의 움직임을 제어하고 나서, 뿌리 아래쪽 구멍으로 들어가 질척하게 쌓인 눈 위로 미끄러졌다.

흙과 얼음의 냄새에 숨이 막혔다. 고양이는 보이지 않았다.

그는 지팡이 불을 껐다. 불 밝힌 지팡이를 손에 들고 이 터널을 기어가기는 힘들었고, 그렇다고 입에 물자니 불빛에 눈이 부실 것 같아서였다.

게다가 그는, 지도 구석구석을 외우다시피 하는 것처럼, 이 터널 또한 샅샅이 알고 있었다.

얼마나 그 안을 기어갔을까, 그는 터널 안쪽, 다시 지상으로 이어지는 지점에서 희미하게 새어 나오는 빛을 보았다. 구멍 밖으로 몸을 끌어올려, 그 먼지 쌓인, 무너져 가는, 버려진 집 안에 올라설 때까지, 그는 15년쯤을 더 살아낸 것만 같았다.

먼지 위로 동물의 발자국이 찍혀 있었다. 아마도 고양이의 발자국인 듯한 작은 발자국, 그리고 그보다 더 큰 발자국.

큰 개의 발자국.

그 흔적은 바닥을 가로질러 2층으로 가는 계단으로 향하더니, 계단 위에서는 복도 끝에 있는 방으로 이어졌다. 그 방에 가면 갈가리 찢긴, 반쯤 썩은 침대가 하나 있다는 것을 리무스는 알고 있었다.

집 안은 대체로 고요했지만, 또 한편으로는 소리로 가득 차 있었다. 외풍을 맞은 벽이 삐걱대는 소리, 그가 걸음을 옮길 때마다 마룻바닥이 신음하는 소리, 그의 귀에 꽉 들어찬 그 자신의 심장 소리, 거친 숨소리.

그는 지금 침착한가? 아무것도 느끼지 못하는가? 아니면 지금 느끼는 감정이 너무도 새롭고 낯설어서 그 감정에 이름조차 붙일 수 없는 것인가?

복도 끝자락의 그 문을 밀어 열었을 때, 그는 어둑한 방 안에서 주황색 형체를 보았다. 그 고양이가, 침대 위에 앉아 있었다. 검은 개 바로 옆에. 그가 마주할 마음의 준비를 끝냈다고 생각했지만, 얼토당토않을 만큼 준비가 부족했다는 것을 지금 와서야 깨닫고 있는, 그 검은 개.

패드풋.

_시리우스_

개가 고개를 들어 그를 보았다. 고양이는 몸을 일으켜서는, 등을 한껏 뻗어 둥글게 기지개를 켜고 나서, 발톱을 점검했다. 그러더니 도로 앉아, 꼬리를 얌전히 말아 발치에 놓고, 그루밍을 시작했다.

개는 움직이지 않았다. 그저 리무스를 보고 있었다. 그동안 고양이는 제 목 뒤쪽을 씻으려고 노력하고 있었다. 집은 삐걱거렸고 그의 심장은 뛰었다, 거세게.

이 만남은…

…리무스가 상상 속에서 그려본 것과는 전혀 다르게 진행되고 있었다.

어떻게 말을 시작하면 좋을지, 수천 가지 서로 다른 가능성이 번개처럼 머릿속을 스치고 지나갔다. 일부는 부적절한 농담이었고 ( _언제부터 고양이를 기르기 시작한 거야_ ), 일부는 그가 12년간 마음속에 품어왔던 질문들이었으며 ( _어떻게 그럴 수 있었어 어떻게 날 떠날 수 있었어_ ), 또 일부는 모든 것을 끝내버릴 주문들 ( _아바다_ ) 이었다…

하지만 다음 순간 그의 귀에 들려온 자신의 목소리가 말한 것은, 반쯤 속삭이다시피 한 “패드풋,” 뿐이었다.

그 한마디가 마법의 주문이라도 되었던 것처럼, 개는 인간의 모습으로 화했다.

리무스의 머리에 가장 먼저 떠오른 생각은, _그는 조금도 시리우스처럼 보이지 않는데_ 였다. 그의 앞에 서 있는 이 남자는, 현상수배 전단에 실린 사진 속의 남자를 닮았다. 시리우스가 아닌 것 같았다. 리무스는 그 사진을 여러 차례 보았다. 신문에서, 호그스미드의 벽이란 벽은 가득 메운 수배 전단 위에서. 하지만 죽은 사람의 눈을 한 그 얼굴은 자신이 알던 남자를 조금도 닮지 않아서, 그는 손쉽게 둘을 분리할 수 있었다. 그것을 보고 _저것이 릴리와 제임스를 죽인 남자다_ _,_ 라고 생각하기는 쉬웠지만, 그것이 시리우스라고 생각하지는 않을 수 있었다. _그 남자_ 는 살인자였고, 리무스와 제임스와 릴리와 피터와 해리엇을 배신한 자였지만, 시리우스가 아니었다…

리무스는 비교를 멈출 수가 없었다. 시리우스의 얼굴은 잘생겼고, 웃음이 넘쳤다. 때로는 날이 선 웃음, 순식간에 분노로 돌변할 수 있는 웃음이었지만, 그래도 항상 웃음을 머금은 얼굴. 이렇게 수척하고, 피부보다 가죽이라는 말이 어울릴 듯한 것 아래로 뼈가 앙상하게 드러난 얼굴이 아니었다. 이렇게, 눈과 입 주변이 거뭇하게 움푹 팬, 음침한, 무언가에 사로잡힌 얼굴이 아니었다. 그의 머리카락은 숱이 많고 반짝였다. 이렇게 잔뜩 엉겨 붙어 헝클어진, 색바랜 머리카락은 아니었다. 그는 언제나 무심하면서도 자신감 넘치는, 거의 오만한 태도로 서 있었다. 구부정하고 경계하는 듯한, 반쯤 야생동물 같은 자세가 아니라…

 _그가 왜 나를 경계해야 하지_ _?_ 멍한 가운데 그의 정신이 물어왔다.

리무스는 이—이 낯선 남자를 응시했다. 낯선 남자가 리무스를 마주 응시했다.

 _그를 죽여_ , 리무스 안의 목소리 하나가 속삭였다. 아마도 그의 양심이거나, 그보다 더 어두운 무언가의 목소리일 것이다. _그를 살려두고 있는 매초 매시간 너는 그들을 배신하고 있는 거야, 그녀를 위험에 빠뜨리는 거야…_

그녀의 이름조차 그는 감히 생각할 수 없었다. 그 가엾은, 사랑스러운 아이.

 _이 자는 시리우스가 아니야_ _, 이 자는 그들의 살인범이야. 너 자신도 알고 있잖아, 이제 그가 네 앞에 있어. 네 호기심은 이제 충분히 채워졌잖아, 질문의 해답을 찾았지. 시리우스는 이제 없어. 남은 건 네 앞의 이 자뿐이야…_

“내가 먼저 말하길 기다리고 있는 거야?”

리무스는 그 남자의 입술이 움직이는 것을 보았다. 하지만 그 얼굴이 시리우스처럼 보이지 않는 것과 마찬가지로, 그 목소리도 시리우스처럼 들리진 않았다. 공기를 긁는 듯한 거칠고 잔뜩 쉰 목소리, 만월을 지낸 다음의 리무스 자신의 목소리보다 더 끔찍한 목소리. 깊고 울림 있고 머글 욕설을 자유롭게 주워섬기던 목소리와는 달랐다.

리무스는 그저 계속해서 그를 응시했다. 무언가 깜박였다—남자의 눈은 아니었다, 그 눈은 깊게 움푹 파인 어둠 속에서 거의 보이지도 않았다—하지만 폐허가 된 그의 얼굴 위로, 알 수 없는 명멸.

“어떤 식일지 상상해본 적 있었어?” 시리우스가-아닌-남자가 시리우스의-것이-아닌-목소리로 물어왔다. 리무스는 순간적으로 이 남자가 조금도 미친 것처럼 들리지 않는다는 생각에 사로잡혔다. 아즈카반은 사람을 미치게 만드는 곳이었다. 하지만 이것은 미치광이의 말이 아니었다. 전반적 상황을 고려했을 때, 그는 제법 제정신을 가진 사람처럼 말했다…

 _죽여_ _,_ 그 목소리가 다시 한 번 속삭였다. _네가 해야 할 일은 그거야. 아니면 그를 인계해서 디멘터의 입맞춤을 받게 하든가—_

하지만 그 생각을 하자마자, 리무스 안의 모든 것이 공포로 움츠러들었다.

남자의 얼굴이 다시 한 번 깜박였다.

“넌 지도에서 그를 못 본 거로군, 그렇지.” 그가 물었다. 쉰 목소리에 강렬한 감정이 담겨 나왔다—체념과 위협. “그 염병할 비겁자 놈이 몸을 피한 거야.”

욕설의 등장에 그는 어쩐지 안심했다. 그 맥락은 한없이 혼란스럽기만 했지만. 어쨌든 그 친숙함에 힘입어 리무스는 마침내 제 목소리를 찾을 수 있었다. “뭐라고?”

“피터.”

그 한 마디와 함께 남자의 얼굴을 뒤덮은 그림자는 사람을 오싹하게 했다. 그것은 이전까지의… 억눌린 슬픔, 보다는 리무스가 예상했던 얼굴에 더 가까워서, 한순간, 아주 잠깐은, 그가…

“크룩섕크 말로는 그 쳐죽일 쥐새끼가 도망친 지 두 시간도 채 되지 않았다더군.”

“크룩섕크?” 리무스는 멍하니 되풀이하면서, 이 남자의 정신상태에 대한 자신의 판단을 수정하기 시작했다.

“고양이 말이야, 무니.”

리무스는 고양이를 바라보았다. 그 고양이는 빵 굽는 자세를 취하고 잠든 것처럼 보였다.

“저 고양이가… 너에게 말하길 피터가… 뭐라고?” _네가 피터를 손가락 하나밖에 찾지 못할 만큼 산산조각으로 터트려 죽인 걸 잊어버린 거야?_

어쩌면 그는 지나치게 오랫동안 누구와도 어떤 일로든 다투는 일 없이 보낸 까닭에, 이런 상황에조차 제대로 따져묻지 못하게 되어버린 것일지도 모른다.

남자는 다시 욕설을 입에 담았다. 반쯤은 혼잣말처럼, 갖가지 창의적인 더러운 말들을 입속에서 중얼거리다가, 때때로 목소리가 높아지기도 했다. 그러면서 그는 침대 저편까지 걸어갔다가 되돌아오기를 반복했다. 그 순간만큼은, 남자는 아즈카반의 명성에 걸맞게 미친 것처럼 보였다. 고양이—크룩섕크—는 노란 눈을 가늘게 뜨고 서성거리는 남자를 지켜보았다.

그는 걸치고 있던 넝마 같은 옷을 더듬기 시작했다. 리무스는 지팡이를 새로이 움켜쥐었다. 하지만 남자는 눈치채는 것 같지도 않았다.

“자,” 그가 내뱉었다. “봐.”

그것은 조각난—종이? 리무스는 조심스럽게 그것을 띄워 올려 받아들고 나서, 지팡이 끝에 붙을 붙였다. 신문기사였다. 한 면의 절반 정도 길이의 짧은 기사. 사막을 배경으로 손을 흔들고 있는 사람들의 사진이 실려 있었다.

“이건 위즐리 가족이잖아,” 그는 말했다.

“쥐, 쥐를 봐. 그 남자애 어깨 위에…”

리무스는 지팡이 불빛을 종이에 가까이 대고 사진을 훑었다. 남자애—론이었다—의 어깨 위에, 확실히, 쥐가 한 마리 올라앉아 있었다.

“피터야.” 남자의 목소리는 거의 절박할 만큼 다급하면서도 여전히 위협적인 날이 서 있었다. “그가 변신한 모습을 우리가 얼마나 자주 봤는지 떠올려봐. 그는 앞발의 발가락 하나가 없어…”

사실이었다. 그 쥐는 분명 웜테일처럼 보이기는 했다… 통통하고 땅딸막한 체구, 그리고 살짝 휘어진 주둥이 모양까지 똑같았다…

“피터는 발가락이 없지 않았어,” 리무스는 천천히 되뇌었다.

“놈이 제 손으로 잘라냈지—내가 놈을 수세에 몰아넣었을 때—놈은 그것을 던져놓고, 쥐로 변신해서, 다른 모두의 눈에는 내가 놈을 산산조각으로 날려버린 것처럼 보이게 만들었어—”

 _그의 유해 중 찾을 수 있었던 것은 손가락 하나뿐이었어_ _,_ 페티그루 부인은 피터의 새끼손가락을 담은 상자를 끌어안고 그렇게 흐느꼈었다…

리무스가 선 곳을 중심으로 방이 기우뚱 돌아가기 시작했다. 하지만 그는 지팡이를 꽉 움켜쥐고 바닥에 발꿈치를 단단히 디뎠다.

“지도 받았지?” 남자가 말했다. 거의 절박하다고 할 수 있을 듯한 눈으로 그를 바라보고 있었다. “내가 저 고양이를 시켜서 너에게 가져다주라고 했어—네가 알아낼 수 있을 거라고 생각했어—거기서 피터를 본다면—”

“피터는 죽었어,” 리무스는 말했다. 방이 기우뚱하는 경사가 한결 더 가파르게 변하면서, 아무리 균형을 유지하려고 애써봐도 제대로 땅에 발을 붙이고 서 있기가 힘들었다. “제임스와 마찬가지로—”

“ _놈은 죽은 척 한 거야_!” 한순간, 남자의 얼굴은 완벽하게 광인의 그것으로 변했다—분노로, 그리고 비통함으로—“12년 전에도 그는 자신이 죽은 것처럼 꾸몄고 이번에도 빌어먹을 같은 짓을 했어! 두 번 다 나는 그 죽일 놈의 배신자를 거의 다 잡을 뻔했어—지난번에 놈은 제 손가락을 잘라냈고, 이번에는 스스로를 깨물어서 시트에 피를 묻혀놓고 떠났어, 고양이가 방금 내게 말해주었어—”

리무스는 이것이 광인의 허튼소리라고 완벽하게 확신하고 있었다. 하지만—왜 그는 공격하지 않을까?

“지도 가지고 있어?” 발광하던 도중, 남자는 그를 돌아보며 따지듯 물었다.

리무스는 갑자기 자신에게 던져진 말에 놀라 무심코 답했다. “설마 내가 너에게 그걸 건네주리라고 생각하는 건 아니겠지.”

“내가 그걸 너에게 전한 거라고!” 그의 눈동자는 광기로 번들거렸다. 그 움푹 꺼진 어둠 속에서 불타는 것처럼 이글거리는 눈. “네가 볼 수 있도록—나는 놈의 냄새를 맡을 수 있어, 놈을 찾을 수 있어, 놈이 어디 있는지 정확하게 알고 있지—알고 있었지, 그 겁쟁이 개자식이 도망쳐버리기 전까지는—지도 말이야, 무니, 우리는 지도를 보고 그를 찾아야 해, 그는 아직 성 안에 있을 게 틀림없어—”

“시리우스…” 리무스는 자신의 머리카락을 쥐어뜯고 싶었다. 아니면 손에 얼굴을 묻거나, 뭐 그런 비슷한 행동을 취하고 싶었다. 그는 그 이름을 입에 담을 생각이 없었다. 그 이름으로 이 남자를 부름으로써, 인정하고 싶지 않았다—

하지만 그것조차 또 하나의 자기부정에 불과했다. 그는 이것이 시리우스임을 알고 있었다. 자신이 결코 이 남자를 고발하지 못하리라는 것을 언제나 알고 있었던 것과 마찬가지로.

모든 것이 너무나 벅찼다—이 모든 것이, 전부 다—

그래도 그가 12년 전에 견뎌내야 했던 것보다 더 심하지는 않았다. 그날 이후 그가 살아내야 했던 그 오랜 시간, 그 하루하루보다 더 심하지는 않았다.

“내가 아니었어,” 시리우스가 잠긴 목소리로 말했다. 그 얼굴은 조금 전보다 더 악몽을 꾸는 듯한 표정을 짓고 있었다. “내가 비밀지킴이가 아니었어. 피터랑 자리를 바꿨어—최후의 순간에—놈이 이중간첩이었어—”

“뭐?”

“나는…” 시리우스의 표정이 또 한 차례 흔들렸다. 그보다 덜 공허한 얼굴에 떠올랐다면 수치심이라고 할 수도 있었을 법한 감정을 담아. “나는… 너라고 생각했어. 그래서 내가 권했어… 제임스는 나를 비밀지킴이로 하려고 했지만… 내가 그에게… 나는…”

방은 기울어진 채로 멈췄다. 이제 리무스의 머리는 반대방향으로 정신없이 달려가려고 했다. 그 순간, 한 차례 찢어질 듯한 흔들림과 함께, 방도 그의 머리도 정지했다. 그는 완전히 방향감각을 잃고 휘청거렸다. 그런데도 모든 것이 선명하게 눈에 들어왔다.

“너는 내가 스파이라고 생각했다고.”

시리우스의 얼굴은 다시 한 번 깜박, 흔들렸다. 그러더니 그는 고개를 끄덕였다. 눈여겨보지 않는다면 거의 잡아내기 힘들 만큼 미미한 움직임으로.

“그리고 내가 볼드모트에게, 제임스와 릴리를 찾으려면 너를 붙잡으면 된다고, 발설하리라고 생각했고.”

시리우스는 시선을 떨구며 다시 고개를 끄덕였다. 그는 두 손 모두 주먹을 꽉 움켜쥐고 있었다. 힘줄이 마치 뼈대처럼 선명하게 불거져 나왔다.

“그래서 그들을 설득해서 피터를 비밀지킴이로 삼게 만들었고… 알고 보니 피터가 줄곧 스파이였다는 거로군.”

시리우스는 고개마저 떨구었다. 이 모든 것이 연기라면, 훌륭한 연기였다.

아주, 아주 훌륭한.

“일단 너는 그렇게 주장하겠다는 거지.” 리무스는 침착하게 말을 맺었다.

“그게 정확하게 현실로 일어난 일이야, 무니.” 그가 쉰 목소리로 대답했다. 리무스가 대꾸하지 않자, 시리우스는 고개를 들었다. 그의 눈은 다시 푹 꺼진 얼굴 위에서 무섭게 불타고 있었다. “지도를 찾아봐,” 그가 재촉했다. “그건 절대 거짓말하지 않아, 너도 알잖아…”

“그걸 만들 때 너도 손을 댔지,” 리무스는 말했다. “네가 그것에 주문을 걸었을 수도 있어.”

“아니, 나는 그럴 수 없었어.” 시리우스는 말했다. 다시금 정상적인 사람처럼, 절박하다고 할 수 있을 법한 태도로. “너도 알다시피 그것의 어느 부분이든 고치려면 전원의—우리 네 명 전부의 힘이 필요하잖아.”

그건 진실이었다. 리무스는 잊어버리지 않았다. 하지만 그가 직접 그렇게 말하는 것을 들으면서, ‘우리 네 명 전부’라고 말할 때 그의 목소리가 삐끗하는 것을 느끼면서 그는…

“네가 여기까지 피터를 죽이러 왔다고 내가 믿기를 바라는군,“ 리무스는 말했다. 여전히 차분하게, “네가 죽이려는 게…” 그는 여전히 그녀의 이름을 입에 담을 수 없었다—

 _그를 살려두고 있는 매초 매시간 너는 그녀를 배신하고 있는 거야_ , 내면의 그 목소리가 또 한 번 속삭였다. 다시 한 번, 그의 안에 있는 모든 것이 혐오감에 움츠러들었다.

시리우스의 여윈, 전혀 그답지 않은 얼굴이 비탄에 잠겼다. “나는 홀리베리를 죽이러 여기까지 온 게 아니야,” 그가 말했다. 너무도 꽉 잠긴 목소리여서, 듣기만 한 리무스의 목이 절로 따가울 정도였다. “나는 그녀를 봤어… 정말 많이 컸더군… 그녀는… 그녀는 내가 개라고 생각해. 나를 스누플즈라고 부르지. 내게 음식을 가져다줘.”

리무스는 충격으로 굳었다. 그 다음 순간, 갑작스럽게, 거의 온몸을 마비시킬 듯한 강력한 분노가 그의 속에서 끓어올랐다. 시리우스도 그것을 느낀 것이 분명했다. 그의 얼굴에 불안함이 스쳐 지나가더니, 그는 재빨리 손을 앞으로 내밀어 손바닥을 리무스에게 보이며 무릎을 꿇었다. 그것은 매우 전통적인 항복의 자세였다. 시리우스 같은 계급의 순수혈통 아이들이 가계도나 식사예절과 함께 배우는 종류의. (아주 오래 전 시리우스가 조롱 삼아 얘기해주었다) 리무스는 단 한 번도 그가 그 자세를 취하는 것을 상상해본 적이 없었다. 그렇게 애원하는 듯한—

“일어나,” 리무스는 거칠게 숨을 몰아쉬었다. “일어, 나.”

“증거가 있어,” 시리우스가 쉰 목소리로 내뱉었다. “그녀가 정말로—증명할 수 있어, 공격하지 마, 알았어?—도비.”

시리우스가 ‘공격하지 마’라고 말하지 않았다면, 그 다음 순간 이어진 펑! 소리에 리무스는 분명 무슨 주문이든 날리고 말았을 것이다. 집요정 하나가, 이상하게 끼워 맞춘 의상을 입고, 두 사람 사이의 먼지 앉은 바닥 위에 나타났다.

“해리엇 포터의 스누플즈를 위해 도비가 무엇을 해드릴까요?” 집요정이 꽥꽥거렸다. 그러다 그는 리무스를 보았다. 테니스공 크기의 눈이 마치 전기충격이라도 받은 것처럼 불거져 나왔다. 집요정은 서둘러 리무스에게서 시리우스를 가리는 위치로 뛰어들면서, 방패라도 될 것 같은 자세를 취했다. “루핀 교수님이 여기 있어요! 해리엇 포터의 스누플즈는 숨어야 해요!”

“걱정 마, 친구, 나도 그가 보여.” 시리우스가 말했다.

리무스는 의심 어린 눈초리로 도비를 내려다보았다. 다른 상황이었다면, 그는 집요정도 자신에게 똑같은 눈빛을 보내고 있다는 사실을 유쾌하게 받아들였을지도 모른다.

“이게 사실은 크리처가 변장한 모습이 아니라고 어떻게 믿지?” 그는 물었다. 그러면서도 그는 도비라는 이름이 어쩐지 익숙하다고 느끼고 있었다.

“있잖아, 무니, 네가 만약 근친혼을 고집하는 고루한 순수혈통 가문 출신이라면 지금 참 도움이 될 텐데.” 시리우스의 잔뜩 쉰 목소리는 상당히 불안정하게 흘러나왔다. “유전적으로 건전한 혼혈 마법사가 아니라. 그렇다면 너도 이게 나르시사와 루시우스의 옛 집요정이라는 걸 알 거야. 홀리베리가 작년에 그를 자유롭게 해주었지. 그 뒤로 그는 호그와트 주방에서 일하고 있어. 그냥 그 애에게 물어봐, 그녀가 다 말해줄 테니까.” 그 목소리 아래 약간의 다급함이 흘러나오는 것에, 리무스는 놀라지 않았다.

“해리엇 포터는 역사상 가장 훌륭하고, 친절하고, 고결한 마녀예요!” 도비가 주장했다. 그의 작은 얼굴은 열정적인 헌신으로 빛나고 있었다.

“그녀는 도비를 해방하고 살라자르 슬리데린의 사악한 괴물로부터 호그와트를 지켜요, 말포이 주인님이 풀어놓은—”

그는 말을 뚝 멈추고, 그때까지보다 더 크게 눈을 부릅뜨더니, 고막이 찢어질 듯한 _“나쁜 도비!”_ 라는 외침과 함께, 침대 발판을 향해 스스로를 내던졌다.

리무스는 제때 반응하기에는 너무 놀라버리고 말았지만, 시리우스는 그가 부딪치기 전에 재빨리 잡아챘다. 마치 전에도 몇 번이나 이런 일을 해보았던 것 같은 태도였다. 앉아 있던 자리에서 훼방을 받은 크룩섕크는 바닥으로 훌쩍 뛰어내려 하악거렸다.

“고맙습니다, 해리엇 포터의 스누플즈,” 도비가 미약하게 말했다.

“도비, 여기 무니에게 홀리—해리엇이 너에게 부탁한 것이 뭔지 말해줘.” 시리우스는 집요정과 리무스를 번갈아 보면서 말했다. “스누플즈에 관해.”

“무니가 뭔가요, 해리엇 포터의 스누플즈?”

“그는 나를 말하는 거야,” 리무스가 부드럽게 말했다.

도비는 리무스를 향해 차렷 자세를 취하고 섰다. “해리엇 포터는 도비에게, 누구냐고-하면-사실은-개인-누군가를 돌봐주기를 원한다고 말해요. 그녀는 도비가 스누플즈에게 음식을 가져다주고 그가 건강하도록 보살피기를 원해요. 바깥은 몹시 추우니까요. 그녀는 스누플즈가 벌써 몇 달 동안이나 그녀의 개였다고 말해요.”

시리우스는 리무스를 향해 간절한 얼굴을 해보이고 있었다. 리무스는 눈 위쪽으로 얼굴을 쓸었다. 반쯤은 그 표정을 보지 않기 위한 행동이었다.

“웜테일을 찾았어?” 시리우스가 도비에게 물었다. 도비는 귀를 축 늘어뜨렸다.

“도비는 노력하고 있어요, 해리엇 포터의 스누플즈, 하지만 제일 어린 남자-위즐리는 그의 쥐를 가까이 두고 있어요. 허마이-온(Hermy-own)의 고양이가 있으니까요.” 그는 크룩섕크를 향해 고갯짓을 했다. 리무스는 눈을 깜박였다.

“허마이니를 말하는 거니?” 그가 물었다.

도비가 너무도 열정적으로 고개를 끄덕이는 바람에 그의 귀가 펄럭거렸다. “그 이름이 맞아요, 루핀 교수님!”

“놈은 도망쳤어,” 시리우스는 혼잣말로 으르렁대고 있었다. 그는 다시금 반쯤 미친 사람처럼 굴고 있었다. “놈은—조그만 버러지 같은 놈—너 말고, 도비. 리무스, 제발. 지도를 줘.”

지금까지 대화하면서 시리우스가 그를 리무스라고 부른 것은 처음이었다. 그는 리무스를 언제나 “무니”라고 불렀다. 아주 사적인 순간들을 제외하면. 잠시 말이 헛나온 걸까, 아니면 이것도 그를 감정적으로 교묘하게 조종하기 위한 술책일까?

하지만 그런 식으로 사람을 조종하는 것은 시리우스의 스타일이 아니었다… 그는 그런 일에 필요한 교묘함도 인내심도 갖고 있지 않았다. 그들 네 사람 중에, 그런 일에 능했던 건…

리무스는 천천히 주머니로 손을 뻗어 지도를 꺼냈다. 지도를 보고 시리우스의 앙상한 얼굴이 열망과 비탄으로 물드는 것이 보였다.

다시 시선을 회피하며, 리무스는 또박또박 주문을 외었다, “나는 오직 말썽만을 피울 것을 엄숙히 선서합니다.”

시리우스는 떨리는 손으로 얼굴을 문질렀다. 눈가에 다다랐을 때, 그 손은 좀 더 오래 머물러 있었다. 그러는 사이 리무스의 손에서 지도는 잉크로 된 선과 점들을 피워내고 있었다.

“그를 찾아,” 시리우스가 낮게 속삭였다.

도비는 두 사람을 걱정스럽게, 살짝 곤란한 얼굴로 지켜보고 있었다. 리무스는 그에게 자리를 비켜달라고 하고 싶었지만, 동시에 그의 존재에 기이한 안도감을 느끼고도 있었다.

지도를 내려다보았을 때, 그는 해리엇의 점이 그리핀도르 여자기숙사 위에 있는 것을 발견했다. 그녀의 이름이 눈에 들어오자 심장이 조여들었다.

 _이번이 너에게는 마지막 기회일지도 몰라_ , 그 목소리가 또다시 속삭였다.

 _만약 그가 진실을 말하고 있다면_ _, 해리엇은 이미 여러 번 그와 단둘이 있었지만 아무런 해를 입지 않았어…_

_*만약* 그가 진실을 말하고 있다면 말이지. 확실한 증거라도 있어?_

_저 집요정이_ _—_

 _그가 집요정에게 거짓말을 시켰을 수도 있지_ _. 집요정들은 언제나 자기 주인에게 광적으로 충성해. 게다가 너는 크리처를 실제로 만나본 적도 없잖아._

 _크리처는 나이를 많이 먹었어_ _. 지금쯤은 이미 죽었을지도 몰라._

 _그 어떤 집요정이라도 혼혈 여자애 한 명보다는 블랙 가문의 장자에게 더 충성할 거야_ _._

그는 억지로 지도에 주의를 집중했다.

복도를 따라 뻗은 잉크 틈으로 검은색 작은 점들을 살펴보는 동안, 그의 심장은 점점 더 아래로 가라앉았다. 시리우스가 해준 이야기는 거의 앞뒤가 들어맞는 듯했다… 이제까지 그가 들었던 버전의 이야기보다 더 이치에 맞는 것 같았다… 하지만 그렇다면…

두 번째 상실 또한 첫 번째만큼이나 잔인하게 느껴졌다.

“그는 보이지 않아.” 그의 목소리는 딱딱했다.

시리우스의 얼굴이 믿을 수 없다는 듯 흔들렸다. 그 얼굴에 떠오른 감정은 거의 공포라고 할 수도 있을 것 같았다.

“내가 찾아보게 해줘,” 그는 다급하게 말했다. 발톱을 세운 짐승의 앞발 같은 손이 덜덜 떨리며 앞으로 뻗어 나왔다. “내가 보게—”

“절대로 안 돼.”

“예수 그리스도가 오토바이 타고 자빠질(Christ on a fucking bike), 무니, 나는 이미 홀리베리가 어디서 자는지 알아, 망할 그리핀도르 여자기숙사 맨 위층이지, 난 결코—” 그는 리무스의 눈을 정면으로 응시했다. 고통스러운, 뜨겁게 타오르는 눈. “만약 내가 그 아기를 다치게 할 거라고 생각한다면, 너는 지금 당장 나를 죽이는 게 좋아.”

도비는 부르르 떨었지만 아무 소리도 내지 않았다. 말포이 가문에서 제대로 훈련을 받은 모양이군, 리무스는 신랄하게 생각했다.

리무스는 여전히 무릎을 꿇은 상태인 시리우스를 가만히 내려다보았다. 시리우스는 피하지 않고 시선을 되받았다.

“그게 네가 원하는 건가?”

“예수 그리스도의 이름으로 절대 아니야,” 시리우스가 말했다. “하지만 네가 그렇게 믿는다면 마땅히 해야 할 일이지.”

그건 너무나도 시리우스다운 대답이라서, 리무스는 가슴이 찢어질 것만 같았다. “나에게 그럴 만한 용기가 없다는 걸 너도 알잖아.”

시리우스는 깜짝 놀란 듯하더니, 곧 부끄러운 얼굴을 했다. 리무스가 부끄러운 걸까?

“멀린이시여, 시리우스,” 심장이 조각조각 떨어져 나가는 것을 느끼며, 리무스가 속삭였다. 만월이 온몸의 뼈를 부러뜨릴 때의 감각을 슬로모션으로 겪고 있는 기분이었다. “내가 이 상황에서 어떻게 해야 돼? 만약 네가 진실을 말하고 있는데 내가—” 안 돼, 안 돼, 안 돼 “—하지만 만약 네가 거짓말을 하는 거라면…”

“나도 몰라,” 시리우스는 고개를 저었다. 그 순간 그는 너무도 무력해 보여서, 리무스는 이것이 전혀 다른 사람이라고 거의 확신할 수도 있을 것만 같았다. “나는… 나는 너를 설득할 수 있을 만한 방법이 뭐가 있을지 생각도 못했어, 지도를 발견하기 전까지만 해도—”

“어디서 찾았어?”

“홀리베리가 가지고 있었어. 그녀가 대체 어디서 이걸 얻었는지는 망할 감도 안 잡히지만, 그녀가 가지고 있는 걸 보고 내가 크룩섕크를 시켜 훔치게 했어—그리고 그걸 너에게 가져다주라고 했지, 왜냐면 지도는 속이지 않으니까, 지도에 마법을 거는 건 우리가 다… 어쨌든 내가 계산하지 못한 건 그 남자애가 크리스마스 기간에 집에 가면서 피터를 데려가는 거였지… 그래서 그가 없는 동안은 나도 숨어 있었어, 네가 그를 보기 전에 나를 먼저 보게 되지 않도록… 나는… 나는, 가끔씩, 네가 오두막을 들여다보지 않을까 생각했어. 그래서 한동안은 숲에서 지냈는데, 그러기에는 젠장맞게 추워지는 바람에… 그리고 할로윈이 지난 다음에도… 비밀 출입구들이 하나도 틀어막히지 않은 걸 보고, 네가 나에 대해 침묵하고 있다는 걸 알았지. 물론 왜 그러는지는 몰랐지만…”

“모르겠다고?” 리무스는 씁쓰레하게 되물었다. 그러고 나서 곧장 입을 연 것을 후회했다.

시리우스는 티나게 시선을 돌렸다. “너는 내가 죽기를 원하는 줄 알았는데,” 길게 이어진 침묵 끝에 그가 조용히 말했다. 지나치게 조용해서, 집의 삐걱대는 소리에 묻혀 하마터면 리무스는 듣지 못할 뻔했다.

리무스는 수천 개의 답변을 떠올렸다가 포기했다. “그러는 게 좀 더 말은 되겠지,” 마침내 그는 그렇게 말했다.

시리우스가 다시 그를 쳐다보았다. 그의 얼굴에 떠오른 절박한, 애타는 희망이 또 한 차례 리무스의 심장을 짓밟는 듯했다.

“나를 믿어?” 그가 물었다.

이번에 시선을 돌린 것은 리무스였다. 그는 도비를 ( _멀린이시여, 그가 아직도 여기 있었나?_ ), 고양이를, 지도를 차례로 바라보고 나서, 최종적으로 다시 시리우스를 바라보았다.

그는 심호흡을 했다. “나는…”

 

* * * * *

줄지어 선 창문에서 뿜어져 나오는 빛은 눈부셨고, 건물 바깥은 춥고 어두웠다. 불친절한 거리였다. 웃고 떠들고 마시는 얼굴들 사이로, 그는 누구의 눈에도 띄지 않도록 전혀 흥미롭지 않은 존재감을 유지하면서 질척한 눈길을 가로질렀다. 그 길 끝에 있는 것은 그 자신보다도 더 흥미를 끌지 않는, 단순하고 아무 표시가 없는 문이었다.

 _나르시사와 그녀가 좋아하는 고급 레스토랑이란_ , 세베루스는 생각했다. 그는 웨이터가 그 자신보다 더 고급스러운 옷을 입는 장소라면 어디든 본능적으로 매도할 준비가 되어 있었다.

적어도 호그와트 교수들은 호그스미드 어느 곳에서든 괜찮은 대접을 받았다. 세베루스처럼 진흙 묻은 발을 하고 눈 쌓인 로브를 입고 온 심술 사나운 인간이라 해도 마찬가지였다.

이 레스토랑은 오직 초대장을 가진 사람에게만 열리는 회원 전용 시설이었다. 안은 고맙게도 조용했다. 그는 약속한 시각보다 일찍 도착했다. 웨이터가 코냑 한 잔을 가져다주었다. 그는 마실 생각이 전혀 없으면서도 잔을 받아들었다.

그는 난롯가에서 긴장을 풀고 쉬는 시늉을 했다. 물론 실제로 긴장을 풀 수는 없었다. 책 한 권을 꺼내 들고—난롯불을 멍하니 바라보는 것은 뭔가 생각하는 게 있는 사람만이 하는 행동이니까—그는 정기적으로 책장을 넘기는 위장을 시작했다. 속도는 그가 실제로 책을 읽는 속도와 동일하게. 그는 이미 오래 전에 본인이 책을 읽는 속도를 계산해두었고, 이런 상황, 즉 그가 다른 것을 골똘히 생각하면서 겉으로는 책에 몰두하고 있는 것처럼 보이고 싶은 상황에 대비해 머릿속으로 초읽기를 하는 습관을 들였다. 심지어 그는 그 속도에 맞추어 시선도 페이지 위에서 아래로, 왼쪽에서 오른쪽으로 움직였다.

이런 상황에서 그는 언제나 이미 읽은 책을 골랐다. 그래야 혹시라도 책 내용에 관한 질문을 받았을 때 대답할 수 있으니까. 물론 그런 일은 일어나지 않았지만, 끝없는 정신 수련에도 불구하고 세베루스는 완벽한 편집증보다 조금이라도 덜한 단계로 내려오는 법을 익히지 못했다. 오히려 그는, 단지 그의 눈이 움직이고 그의 손이 책장을 넘기고 있다는 이유만으로 그가 책을 읽고 있다고 믿어버릴 만큼 사람들이 무비판적이라는 것에 말할 수 없는 혐오감을 느끼고 있었다.

그는 어딘지 꺼림칙한 느낌을 가라앉히려고 애쓰는 중이었다. 그가… 미행이라도 당한 듯한, 느낌. 아니, 미행이 아니었다. 하지만—무언가. 무언가가 어긋나 있었다. 그 느낌은 그가 현관 홀로 들어섰을 무렵, 혹은 그곳을 떠날 무렵부터 시작되었다. 그 이후로 줄곧 떨쳐낼 수가 없었다. 지금도 그 느낌은 계속해서 그를 괴롭히고 있었다. 책의 글자 한 자 제대로 눈에 들어오지 않았다. 물론 그는 157쪽에 무슨 내용이 있는지 정확하게 알고 있었지만.

나르시사는 약속한 것보다 17분 늦게 나타났다. 세베루스가 독서하는 시늉을 하기 시작한 지 43분이 지나, 한 글자도 읽지 않고 50페이지를 넘긴 참이었다. 바깥의 거리가 녹은 눈과 진흙으로 지저분했을 텐데도, 나르시사는 언제나와 마찬가지로 먼지 한 점 묻지 않은 모습이었다. 그녀는 티 없이 깨끗한 흰족제비 털 망토와, 그것과 세트로 맞춘 장갑과 모자를 벗어놓고서, 난롯가에 있는 세베루스에게 합류했다. 그녀 같은 계급의 순수혈통 여성들이 으레 그렇듯, 나르시사 또한 저녁식사는 최소한 세 시간 이상 계속되어야 한다고 믿었다.

세베루스는 이 작은 응접실이 마음에 들었다. 난로 위쪽에 수사슴 머리 박제가 매달려 있었다—제임스 포터의 패트로누스가 수사슴 형상을 하고 있었지.

“세베루스,” 나르시사가 인사를 건넸다. 그녀는 “좋은 저녁”이라거나 그 비슷한 무의미한 인사말을 절대로 하지 않았다. 두 사람이 사이가 좋을 수 있는 이유 중 하나였다. 루핀이나 덤블도어 같은 이들의 쓸데없이 사교적인 잡담들은, 거의 해리엇 포터의 방자한 말대답만큼이나 그의 신경을 갉아대곤 했다.

“전에도 그 책을 읽고 있지 않았던가?” 나르시사가 건너편 안락의자에 내려앉으면서 그를 가볍게 힐난했다.

“어떤 것들은 반복해서 즐길 만한 가치가 있죠.” 세베루스는 매끄럽게 대답했다. “매번 조금씩 다른 것들이 새로 눈에 들어오니까요.”

나르시사는 웨이터에게서 블랑 카시스(blanc-cassis) 잔을 받아들었다. “머글 소설이라 해도?”

그녀가 그를 호그와트에서 여기까지 내려와 달라고 부탁한 것이, 관심도 없는 머글 소설을 가지고 환담을 나누기 위해서는 아니었을 것이다. 그러나 진정한 슬리데린은 조급하게 굴지 않는 법이었다. 세베루스는 인내심을 발휘해야 하는 상황을 혐오했지만, 이제까지 참아야 하는 요령을 익혀야만 했던 경험은 많았다. (그저 드레이코의 머리에도 어떻게든 같은 참을성을 집어넣을 수만 있다면.)

나르시사는, 의도적으로나 천성적으로나, 인내심이 많았다. 그래서 세베루스는, 난롯가에서 식전주를 마시는 동안에도, 카펫 깔린 복도를 지나 자리를 옮긴 아담한 개인실의 또 다른 난롯가에 놓인 흰 테이블 위에서 전채 요리부터 시작해 코스별로 기나긴 저녁을 먹는 동안에도, 그녀가 마음대로 대화 주제를 정하도록 내버려 두었다. 두 사람은 매우 특정하고도 위험한 주제를 가지고 대화하기 위해 여기서 만났다. 두 사람 다, 화제가 위험할수록 그것을 입 밖에 내기에 가장 안전한 순간이 올 때까지 신중에 신중을 기해야 한다는 것을 알고 있었다. 그저 적당히 안전한 정도로는 충분치 않았다. 안전은 절대적이어야 했다. 그들 모두, 웨이터들이 두 사람의 대화에 관심을 가지거나, 실제적 위협을 가할 만큼 정치적 힘이 있을 가능성은 거의 없다는 것 역시 알고 있었다. 하지만 잠깐의 해이함이 가져올 대가가 클 경우에는, 조금도 해이해지지 않는 것만이 올바른 방책이었다.

식후주까지 나오고 웨이터들이 더는 들어오지 않을 때가 되어서야, 나르시사는 그날 저녁 그녀가 그에게 보낸 편지를 언급했다.

“이제까지—뭔가 느낀 적이 있어?”

“아니요,” _하지만 그건 이미 알고 있겠지, 루시우스와 내가 똑같이 반응할 테니._ 그의 표식은 여전히 빛바랜 상태였다. 두 해 전, 덤블도어가 같은 질문을 했을 때와 다르지 않았다.

그녀는 손톱을 길게 기른 손가락으로 테이블 위를 톡톡 두드리다가, 퍼뜩 자신을 제어했다. “내가 과하게 걱정한다는 건 알아. 만약… 그 사람이… 돌아올 거라면, 내 사촌 말고도 더 많은 죄수들이 풀려났겠지. 하지만…”

 _드레이코_ , 세베루스는 속으로 말을 끝맺었다.

그녀의 맑고 밝은 눈동자가 그의 얼굴을 탐색했다. 그녀의 얼굴에서 거의 보이지 않을 만큼 희미한 간청의 기색을 읽어낼 수 있었던 것은 순전히 그가 그녀를 알아온 세월이 길었기 때문이다. “정말로 아무 이야기도 들은 게 없어?”

“당신이 나보다 더 많은 걸 들을 수 있었을 거예요,” 그는 말했다. 다시 한 번, 퀴렐의 정체를 밝히는 것은 삼갔다.

“자기는 어린애들 뒤치다꺼리하느라 정신이 없지만,” 그녀가 말했다. “나도 사교계 여자들 상대하느라 정신없긴 매한가지야. 응접실에서 오가는 수다나 혼숫감 걱정 따위—”

“과제 채점이나 스태프룸 수다도 만만치 않게 무의미할 거예요, 보장할 수 있어요.”

“그렇지만 자기가 말한 그, 지금 호그와트에 있는 혼혈 놈팡이에 관한 가설 말이야, 정말 그와 내 사촌이…?” 나르시사는 말을 맺는 대신 그녀의 불쾌감을 우아하게 드러냄으로써 함축적으로 의문을 표했다.

“블랙은 아즈카반을 탈출해서 이미 한 번 호그와트에 침입했어요. 탈출이든 잠입이든, 조력자 없이 해낼 수 있었을 것 같아요? 블랙이 탈출했을 때 루핀은 자유로이 나다닐 수 있는 몸이었고, 블랙이 잠입했을 때는 여기 교수였죠—”

“세베루스,” 나르시사가 부드러우면서도 날카로운 목소리로 그를 불렀다. 그가 성토하는 동안, 두 사람의 잔이 부르르 떨리기 시작했고, 그와 별개로 테이블도 덜컹거리기 시작했기 때문이다.

그는 나지막히 심호흡을 했다. 머릿속으로는 루핀을 학교에서 쫓아내기 위해 그가 이용하고 싶은 갖가지 방안을 지우려고 노력했다. 하지만 평소와 같은 호흡법 정도로는 좀처럼 진정이 되지 않을 만큼, 그는 화가 나 있었다. 그는 너무 오랫동안 너무 화가 나 있었다. 그는 일어서서 서성거리기 시작했다. 지금 서 있는 방이 지금보다 컸으면 좋았을 것을. 아니면 그 자신의 방이라면 좋았을 것이다. 그러면 부서뜨릴 물건이 있었을 테니까.

“교장은 자기 말을 믿지 않아?” 나르시사가 캐물었다. “자기가 그의 신임을 얻은 게 아니었어?”

“교장은 모든 이가 다시 한 번의 기회를 누릴 자격이 있다고 생각해요.” 물론 그는 그 경우에도 죄를 지은 자가 그리핀도르일 경우에만 친절하게 대해주었다. “자신의 선함을 주장하는 그의 근거 중 하나죠.”

이 대화는 그를 지나치게 흥분시키고 있었다. 서성거리는 것보다 좀 더 극적인 대책이 필요했다.

그는 난로 위 선반에 놓인, 제법 앙증맞은 양치기 도자기 인형을 주시했다. 그리고 그것을 집어들어 산산이 깨트렸다.

“좀 나아?” 나르시사는 이 노골적인 감정 표현을 우아하게 외면하면서 물었다.

“전혀,” 그는 말했다. 그리고 양치기 없이 남은 도자기 양들 가운데 하나를 더 부쉈다.

“덤블도어는 이 모든 상황에 대단히 낙관적인 것 같아 보이네,” 나르시사는 테이블 너머로 손을 뻗어 세베루스가 손도 대지 않은 리몬첼로(limoncello) 잔을 낚아채 갔다. “내 사촌이 탈출해서 그의 소중한 구세주 계집애를 노리고 있는데, 그는 무엇을 하는 거지? 그가 뭐라도 했다는 이야기를 나는 전혀 듣지 못했어. 그 끔찍한 괴물들을 우리 아이들 코앞에 배치한 것을 빼면.”

“그는 내게 모든 것을 이야기해주지는 않아요,” 세베루스는 말했다. 그 사실이 이렇게 쓰라리게 느껴지지 않았으면 했다.

사실, 올해 덤블도어는 그에게 거의 아무것도 이야기해주지 않았다. 지난 여름 두 사람의 말다툼 이후로, 정확히는 덤블도어가 소녀에게 아무 언질도 없이 그녀를 머글 친척들에게 돌려보내려고 해서, 그가 고함을 지르고 영감의 사무실 안에 있는 물건들을 몇 개 깨트린 이후로, 그 늙은이는 이상하게… 거리를 두었다. 물론 거리를 두면서도 그는 다정하게 굴었고, 그저 반쯤 정신이 딴데 팔린 것처럼 건성일 뿐이었지만, 그럼에도 세베루스는 분명히 거리를 느꼈다.

그는 그때 성질을 부린 것을 반성하지는 않았다—그로 인해 그는 자기가 원하는 바를 얻었고, 소녀는 그 _더즐리 가족_ 에게 맡겨지지 않을 수 있었으니까—하지만 그가 성질 좀 부린 것 때문에 덤블도어에게서 밀려난 사이, 모든 걸 숨기고 있는 루핀이 환대받는 것을 보고 있으면 짜증이 났다. 루핀은 한때 사랑했다는 이유로 블랙이 그녀를 해치든 말든 가만히 앉아서 보고만 있는 마당에, 그가 해리엇 포터의 생사를 걱정했다는 것 때문에 무시당해야 하는 것은 (얼마나 부드럽게 무시당하는지는 중요치 않았다) 말도 안 되게 끔찍했다.

덤블도어는 들어보려고도 하지 않지만, 세베루스는 루핀이 여전히 블랙을 사랑한다고 확신했다. 어쩌면 블랙이 이제야 자유의 몸이 된 것은, 그 늑대인간이 그를 아즈카반에서 빼내는 방법을 찾아내는 데 12년이 걸렸기 때문인지도 모른다. 그러고 나서도 블랙이 해리엇 포터를 죽이는 데 너무 집착하고 있어서, 루핀은 그가 마음껏 시도하도록 놔둔 것이다.

이 가설을 떠올릴 때마다, 세베루스는 웃음을 터트리고 싶었다. 물론 씁쓸한, 반쯤 광기 어린 웃음이겠지만 (그렇지 않고서야 그는 큰 소리로 웃지 않을 테니까). 왜냐하면 그의 머릿속에서조차 그 가설은 광인의 헛소리로 들렸기 때문이다. 그러나 그가 루핀의 입장이었다면… 아즈카반에 갇힌 것이 릴리였다면—그녀가 무슨 짓을 했든지 간에, 그는 어떻게든 그녀를 탈출시킬 방법을 찾았을 것이다. 그가 대신 그녀의 자리에 수감되는 한이 있더라도. 그녀가 탈출하자마자 처음 한 생각이 누군가를 죽이고 싶다는 것이었다면, 그는 그것 또한 도왔을 것이다.

그 모든 것이, 그녀가 그를 사랑하지 않을 때에 가능한 것이었다. 만에 하나 그녀도 그를 사랑했다면, 그가 저지를 수 있는 일의 한계는…

그가 떠올릴 수 있는 것은 아무것도 없었다.

만약 블랙 또한 루핀을 사랑했다면…

해리엇 포터는 어떻게 아직까지 살아있을까?

알지 못한다는 것은 그를 두렵게 했다.

그는 손을 뻗어 마지막으로 남은 도자기 어린 양마저 깨트렸다. 난로 위 선반에는 아무것도 남지 않았다.

 

* * * * *

다음 날 아침, 해리엇은 몸 상태가 그리 나쁘지 않아서, 스네이프가 준 검은 병에 든 약은 다른 날 쓸 수 있도록 (어쩌면 다음 달까지) 아껴두기로 했다. 허마이니는, 자신을 학대하는 것이 즐거운지, 점술 수업을 땡땡이치고 한 시간 더 자라는 그녀의 제안을 거절했다. 그래도 아침의 희뿌연 빛 속에서 허마이니의 얼굴은 최소한 당장 울음을 터트릴 것 같아 보이지는 않았다.

어쨌든 해리엇은 결정을 내릴 일이 남아 있었다.

“어떻게 생각해? 라벤더가 파르바티에게 묻는 것이 들려왔다. “오늘은 분홍색이 나을까, 아니면 연보라색?”

해리엇은 머리카락을 한 줌 쥐고 길이를 가늠해 보았다. 흠, 아니다 이건 좀 너무 짧은가…

“연보라색은 내가 오늘 입을 분홍색 톤이랑 안 어울릴 거야,” 파르바티가 말했다. “우리끼리 서로 충돌하는 색은 안 입는 게 좋잖아…”

이 정도가 괜찮은 것 같았다. 그녀는 머리카락이 아주 약간만 턱 아래까지 내려오는 정도가 좋았다. 남자애로 보일 만큼 짧지는 않아도, 길지 않은 머리카락.

“<룬문자학 기초(Rudimentary Runology)>를 아침 먹을 때 들고 내려가야 할까 아니면 점심시간에 돌아와서 가져가는 게 나을까?” 허마이니가 혼잣말로 중얼거리고 있었다. “그러면 그때 <술술 산술점(Arthimantic Arithmatic)>을 방에 갖다놓고…”

해리엇은 화장대 서랍을 뒤져 가위를 찾아냈다. 몇 번 시험 삼아 싹둑거리는 연습을 해본 다음, 그녀는 그것을 들어올려 머리카락을 한 움큼 잘라내었다. 잘린 머리카락이 바닥에 떨어졌다. 그녀는 또 한 가닥 머리카락을 잡고, 길이를 잰 다음 잘랐다.

룸메이트들이 눈치채기 전에, 그녀는 머리카락 대부분을 그런 식으로 해결할 수 있었다. 파르바티가 갑자기 비명을 지르는 바람에 하마터면 귀를 잘라버릴 뻔했지만.

“해리엇! 무슨 짓을 하는 거야?!”

“네 머리카락!” 라벤더가 비명을 질렀다. “오, 모르가나여!”

“이것 때문에 미쳐버리는 줄 알았다고,” 해리엇은 어깨 위에 묻은 머리카락의 잔해를 떨어내며 마지막 한 가닥의 머리카락을 싹둑 잘랐다. 이제 최소한 빗질이라도 할 수 있을 것 같았다. 그녀는 몇 번 머리카락을 두드려 모양을 냈다. “좀 낫네.”

돌아서자, 파르바티와 라벤더는 충격받은 표정을 하고 손으로 입을 가리고 있었다. 허마이니는 한 손에는 <룬문자학 기초>, 다른 한 손에는 <술술 산술점>을 들고서 유심히 그녀를 보고 있었다.

“삐뚤빼뚤한지 어떤지 잘 보이지는 않겠다,” 그녀가 말했다. “네 머리는 원래 여기저기 삐쳐 있으니까.”

“끔찍해 보여!” 파르바티가 몸을 부르르 떨었다.

“뭐, 언제나 끔찍해 보이긴 했잖아,” 라벤더가 말했다. 어찌 보면 해리엇 편을 들어주려고 하는 것 같기도 했다.

“그렇게 말해줘서 정말 고마워,” 해리엇은 말했다.

허마이니가 옳았다. 해리엇의 머리카락은 언제나 지저분했기 때문에, 그녀 스스로 싸구려 머글 가위로 자른 것도 티가 나지 않았다. 하루종일 아무도 뭐라고 하지 않았다—다만 마법약 수업 시간에 스네이프가 그녀와 허마이니의 작업대를 향해 여러 번 시선을 주기는 했다. 그 행동은 눈에 띄었다. 왜냐하면 평소에 그는, 허마이니가 그의 신경을 건드리지 않는 이상, 두 사람을 완전히 무시했기 때문이다.

루핀 교수도 이상하게 행동하고 있었다. 그는 오늘 학생들에게 조 활동을 지시했다 (한 조는 네 명으로 구성되었고, 그중 한 명이 비밀 지령을 받고 뱀파이어가 되면, 다른 사람들은 누가 뱀파이어인지 알아내고 정확한 방법으로 물리치는 과제를 수행했다). 그들이 서로를 탐지하고 가짜 마늘쪽으로 공격하는 동안, 루핀 교수는 먼 곳을 응시하고 있었다. 질문을 받으면 평소처럼 미소지으며 차분하게 대답해 주었지만, 아무도 그를 건드리지 않으면, 그는… 망연자실? 이라고 해야 할까? 넋을 놓은 듯한 표정을 했다.

수업이 끝나고 학생들이 자리를 뜰 준비를 하는 사이, 그는 해리엇에게 잠시 남아줄 수 있냐고 물었다.

“몸은 좀 괜찮니?” 다른 애들이 모두 저녁 먹으러 떠난 다음 그가 물었다. “맥고나걸 교수님에게서 네가 지난 주말 아팠다는 소식을 들었단다.”

맥고나걸 교수가 그나마 루핀에게는 그녀가 어떻게 아팠는지까지 말하지 않은 것 같아서 다행이었다. “괜찮아요, 고맙습니다.”

“아팠던 게, 눈 오는데 밖으로 나가 네 개를 돌봤기 때문은 아니기를 바란다,” 그가 가볍게 말했다.

해리엇은 움찔했다. 하지만 그는 눈썹을 슬쩍 들어올린 채 미소를 짓고 있었다.

“아니요,” 그녀는 신중하게 대답했다. “그것 때문은 아니었어요.”

“그렇지만 개를 돌보기는 하는구나,” 그가 말했다. 반쯤 질문하는 듯한 뉘앙스였다. “걱정 말아라—추궁하려는 건 아니니까. 나는 입이 무겁단다. 나는 그저 네가 자신이 하는 행동을 잘 생각하고 있는지 확인하고 싶었을 뿐이야. 금지된 숲의 가장자리도 위험한 곳이니까.”

해리엇은 그가 하는 말을 따라 고개를 주억거렸다. 그녀는 도비에 관해서는 입을 다물 생각이었다.

“애완동물들이 고생이 많았던 한 주구나,” 루핀 교수가 말을 이었다. “듣자하니 론이 애완 쥐를 잃어버렸다던데.”

“스캐버스요,” 그녀는 다시 고개를 끄덕였다. 오늘 아침 짧게 자른 머리카락이 목 근처를 간지럽혔다. 론은… 음, 속상해하고 있어요. 거의 12년인가 그쯤 기른 쥐였거든요. 저라도 헤드윅을 잃으면 속상할 텐데, 제가 헤드윅을 데리고 있었던 건 이제 겨우 3년밖에 안 되었어요…”

“그래,” 이상하리만치 긴 침묵 끝에 루핀 교수가 말했다. 그의 얼굴에 떠오른 미소도 어딘지 이상했다. “우리 모두 정이 들지.” 다시 한 번 짧게 말을 끊었다가, 그는 이상한 목소리로 덧붙여 말했다. “누군가를 잃는 것은 언제나 갑작스러운 경험이지. 그 누군가가 이미 노쇠해서 몸이 약해져 있었든, 아니면 완전히 예상치 못한 일이든.”

“사실 스캐버스는 그렇게 나이가 들지는 않았었어요. 그야, 쥐로서는, 아마 꽤 나이를 먹은 거겠지만—하지만 그는 언제나 진짜 건강해 보였거든요. 뚱뚱하고—항상 잠을 자고 있었어요. 언젠가 한 번은 우리를 위해서 고일을 물어뜯은 적이 있었는데요. 그러고 나서도 곧장 다시 잠들었어요.”

루핀 교수는 이제 몹시 괴상한 표정을 짓고 있었다. 하지만 그의 목소리는 이제 대체로 평소와 같이 돌아와 있었다. “그렇다면 어쩌다가 그 쥐는—?”

“크룩섕크가—허마이니의 고양이인데요—그를 잡아먹었어요. 최소한 론은 그렇게 말했어요. 직접 보지는 못했고요… 그렇지만 크룩섕크는 벌써 몇 달째 그를 쫓아다니던 중이었거든요. 그리고 론이 자기 침대 시트에서 핏자국이랑 고양이 털을 발견했대요. 좀 이상하긴 하죠,” 그녀는 말을 이었다. “다른 애들도 고양이를 키우는데, 그 고양이들이 다른 사람의 패밀리어를 잡아먹는다는 말은 한 번도 들은 적이 없어요. 그런데 크룩섕크는 처음 만난 순간부터 스캐버스를 못 잡아서 안달이었거든요.”

루핀 교수는 뭔가 다른 생각을 하는 것 같았다. 해리엇은 살짝 짜증이 날 뻔했다—둘이 대화를 나누는 중 아니었나? 심지어 그가 먼저 시작한 대화를?—그가 마치 유령이라도 본 것 같은 얼굴로 그녀를 보고 있지만 않았다면.

그가 불쑥 말했다. “말해주지 않아서 미안하다. 네 부모님에 관해서. 내 말은, 내가 네 부모님을 안다는 걸 말하지 않아서.”

해리엇은 놀랐지만, 잠시뿐이었다; 그 잠깐이 지나가고 나서, 그녀는 절박한, 기대감 섞인 희망을 느꼈다. 그가 지금 뭐라도 얘기해 주려는 걸까? 그녀는 완벽하게 정지한 상태로, 고개조차 감히 끄덕이지 못했다. 행여 그녀의 몸짓 하나가 그의 혀끝에 맴도는 말을 삼켜버리게 할까 봐 무서워서.

“좀 힘들구나,” 그가 말했다. 시선이 이리저리 흔들리며 그녀의 얼굴에 머물렀다가 떠났다가를 반복했다. 마치 그녀와 눈 맞추고 얘기하고 싶지만, 시선을 피하지 않을 수가 없는 것처럼, 그래서 억지로 다시 그녀와 눈을 마주치도록 자신을 강제하는 것처럼. “이야기하는 게 말이다… 무슨 일이 있었는지. 내가 그들과 친했다는 것조차도. 나는… 이제까지 한 번도 이야기한 적이 없어서. 심지어 그들을 알고 지냈던 다른 사람들과도.”

그는 다시 한 번 미소를 띄웠다. 하지만 그의 얼굴 전체에서 그 미소는 홀로 외롭게 싸우고 있는 것 같은 모양새였다.

“귀중품 보관함 안에는 네 어머니의 보석들이 들어 있단다. 네 할머니가 갖고 계셨던 것도 조금 있고. 열세 살짜리 여자애가 학교에서 하고 다닐 만한 물건들은 아니겠지—맥고나걸 교수가 복장 검사에서 그런 걸 허용하시리라고는 상상할 수 없구나—하지만 네가 쓸 만한 것들이 몇 개 있을지도 몰라… 그렇지 않더라도, 그냥 네가 가지고 싶어 할지도 모르지. 난 그렇게 생각했단다.”

해리엇은 불현듯 목구멍이 몹시도 답답해졌다.

“고맙습니다,” 그녀는 목멘 소리로 답했다. “편지를 써서 보내달라고 할게요.”

그는 고개를 끄덕였다. 어딘지 이상한 미소를 띤 채. 그리고 서류 가방을 소리 내 닫았다. 그것을 신호 삼아, 그녀는 자리에서 일어섰다. 하지만 서두르지는 않았다. 그녀는 갑자기 별로 배가 고프지 않았다.

그래도 어쨌든 저녁식사 자리에 내려가 보기는 해야 할 것 같았다. 그녀는 허마이니가 그링고트에 편지를 쓰는 법을 알고 있을지 궁금했다.

* * * * *

그날 하루, 리무스는 온종일 해리엇과 얘기할 기회만을 기다리면서 이러다 미쳐버리는 게 아닐까 생각했었다. 하지만 그녀가 떠난 지금, 그는 그녀의 수업이 오후 마지막 수업이었음에 감사했다. 그녀가 시리우스의 주장이 사실임을 확인해주었든 (맙소사, 그리고 사실이었다) 아니면 거짓으로 밝혀주었든, 그 뒤에 그가 수업에 제대로 집중할 수 있을 만한 정신 상태는 아니었을 게 분명하니까. 그녀가 뭐라고 말할지 상상하는 것만으로도 수업을 해내기 벅찼었다.

그녀는 정말로 개를 보살피고 있었고 (집요정에 관해서도 물어볼 수 있는 충분히 교묘하거나 논리적인 방법까지는 생각해낼 수 없었다), 론은 정말로 애완 쥐를 잃었고, 그 쥐는 일반적인 쥐의 수명보다 훨씬 더 긴 시간을 위즐리 가족과 함께했다… 12년이나… 그 기간은 정확히…

시리우스가 주장했던 것을, 해리엇이 방금 아무것도 모르고 뒷받침해 주었다.

리무스는 머리가 지끈거렸다. 그는 두 손으로 머리를 부여잡았다.

증거가 충분하지는 않았다. 완전한 진실을 밝히는 방법은 피터를 찾는 것뿐이었다. 그러나 오래 전에, 그들은 일부러 지도에 특정 인물의 위치를 요구할 수 없게 하는 주문을 걸어두었다. 그들은 누군가가, 특히 스네이프가 그걸 훔치게 되는 가능성을 경계했고, 그런 일이 실제로 일어날 경우 스네이프가 그들을 쉽게 찾아내지는 못하게 하려고 했었다. 이제 제임스와 피터가 없는 상황에서, 리무스와 시리우스 둘만으로는 지도를 개조할 방법이 없었다. 비슷한 지도를 새로 만드는 것조차 둘이서는 아마 힘들 것이다. 호그와트가 지어질 때 그 토대에 새겨진 주문들은 너무도 강력해서, 그 주문들을 우회하기 위해서는 그들 네 사람이 함께 머리를 맞대고 힘을 보태야만 했었다 (그렇게 해서도 지하까지 돌파하지는 못했다). 리무스는 아마 열다섯 살일 때보다 마법 능력이 향상되었겠지만, 시리우스는 아즈카반 생활이 그의 마법을 너무 불규칙하게 만들어버려서, 지팡이가 있다면 불을 피우려다가 폭사하고 말 거라고 투덜거렸다.

리무스는 위치탐색 마법(Locating Charm)에 관해 연구해볼 생각이었지만, 여전히 그중 대부분은 호그와트 안에서 무용지물일 거라는 예감이 들었다.

 _그러니까 결국 그를 믿기로 결심했군 그래_ _._

이 목소리는 양심일까, 아니면 그 미지의 어둠에 속한 목소리일까?

이제 그는 둘을 구별조차 할 수 없었다.

“의심은,” 그는 고요하게 텅 빈 교실을 향해 중얼거렸다. “외로운 나머지 믿음이 자신의 쌍둥이라는 것을 깨닫지 못하는 고통이다.”

그는 자신의 심장 속에서 의심과 믿음, 두 형제 가운데 어느 쪽이 더 우위를 차지하고 있는지 알지 못했다. 그는 자신의 선택이 옳기를 소망했고, 틀릴까 두려웠다. 하지만 시리우스가 배신자였거나, 아니면 그 오래 전 시리우스가 리무스를 신뢰하지 못했거나, 둘 중 하나라면… 리무스는 자신을 믿지 않았다고 시리우스를 탓할 수는 없었다. 리무스 역시 평생 자기 자신을 믿지 못하고 살아오지 않았던가.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *블랑 카시스는 블랙커런트 열매로 만드는 크렘 드 카시스(Creme de Cassis)라는 칵테일 리큐르에 화이트 와인을 섞어 만드는 칵테일로, 요즘에는 이 칵테일을 부흥시킨 프랑스 사람(Felix Kir)의 이름을 따서 키르(Kir)라고 부르는 술입니다. 리몬첼로는 이탈리아산 레몬주.


	34. 34장. 학창시절의 우정이라 함은 (All Schooldays’ Friendship)

 

 

저녁을 먹는 둥 마는 둥 하는 동안, 해리엇은 허마이니의 머리카락 하나 보지 못했다 (그리고 론은 아직도 너무 불뚝거리고 신경질적으로 굴어서, 그 옆에 앉아주려는 사람은 이제 네빌뿐이었다). 그렇게 저녁식사를 마치고, 해리엇은 다시 한 번 스네이프를 보러 내려갔다. 이제 그녀는 그 길에 제법 익숙해져 있었다. 어두운 돌계단을 내려가, 서늘한 복도를 지나, 어딘가 보이지 않는 곳에서 똑, 똑, 똑, 물 떨어지는 소리가 들려오는 길.

그녀가 예정보다 일찍 도착하자, 스네이프는 그녀에게 자기가 채점을 마저 끝내는 동안 조용히 앉아있으라고 지시했다. 해리엇은 그때를 틈타 스네이프가 사무실에 진열해놓은 유리병들을 구경했다. 유리병 하나하나마다 각각 다른, 징그럽게 생긴 것들이 둥둥 떠다니고 있었다. 이런 걸 모으는 게 취미인 걸까, 아니면 일종의 좀 이상한 유머 감각의 표현일까?

그의 거처는 완벽하게 평범했었다. 그곳에는 제대로 된 램프도 있었다.

그건 ‘다른 스네이프(Other Snape)’의 공간이고, 해리엇은 생각했다. 여기는 ‘교수 스네이프(Teacher Snape)’의 공간이지.

그녀는 스리슬쩍 그를 관찰했다. 보통 때보다 안색이 좋지 않아 보이는 것은 조명 탓만은 아닌 듯했다. 물론 그는 평소에도 건강해 보이지는 않았지만, 요새 허마이니를 상대하면서 쌓인 경험치 덕분에 해리엇은 과로로 탈진 상태에 다다른 사람을 보면 알 수 있었다. 허마이니의 머리카락은 요즘 사방팔방으로 뻗어 나가고 있었고, 스네이프의 머리카락은 그 어느 때보다 더 지저분하게 기름기가 흘렀다. 허마이니는 언제라도 곧 울음을 터트릴 것 같은 얼굴을 하고 다녔고, 스네이프는 누가 숨 한 번 잘못 쉬면 깃펜으로 멱을 따버릴 것 같은 얼굴을 하고 다녔다. 게다가 해리엇은 최근 들어 식사시간에 그를 본 기억이 나지 않았다.

갑자기 머릿속에서 말도 안 되는 상상이 모락모락 피어올랐다. 자신이 스네이프에게 채점 같은 건 그만두고 가서 저녁 좀 먹으라고 설득하는 장면이었다. 정말로 실행에 옮긴다면 그건 무척이나 용감한 행동일 것이다—어쩌면 그녀가 살아생전 마지막으로 하는 행동이 될지도 모른다.

정확히 여섯 시 정각에, 스네이프는 채점해놓은 과제물들을 가죽으로 된 서류철 안에 넣은 다음 그것을 서랍 속에 집어넣었다. 그러고 나서야 그의 차갑고 불친절한 시선이 그녀에게 향했다.

“나는 아스테리아 그린그라스에게 그녀와 네가 단둘이 만나게 될 거라고 통보해두었다,” 그의 차갑고 불친절한 목소리가 말했다. “그녀의 언니 다프네도 그 사실을 알고 있지만, 그래도 개의치 않고 이 회합에 어떻게든 끼어들려고 시도할 것이 분명하다. 너는 그걸 허용해서는 안 된다. 처음이든, 나중에 언제가 되었든 간에.”

“왜요?” 해리엇은 너무 티 나지 않게 스네이프의 왼쪽 어깨 너머에 있는 유리병을 관찰하려고 시도했다. 저 안에 떠다니는 건 설마 눈알인가?

“왜냐하면,” 스네이프가 그녀를 노려보았다. “이 실험의 목적은 아스테리아를 고립된 환경에서 떼어내 새로운 친구를 사귀도록 강제하는 것이기 때문이지. 그 첫 상대로 너를 지명한 것은, 내가 아는 한, 그녀의 언니들을 제외하고 그녀에게 조금이나마 긍정적인 영향을 미친 사람이 너뿐이기 때문이다.”

그러더니 스네이프는, 이렇게 표현하는 것이 괜찮을지 모르겠지만, 망설였다. 그는 이렇게 갑작스럽게 말을 멈추는 경우가 왕왕 있었다. 마치 자신의 침묵을 쿵쿵 밟고 돌아다니는 것 같은 느낌으로.

“그녀의 언니가 결혼하는 것을 입에 올리지 마라. 그녀를 속상하게 할 것이고, 첫 만남 내내 그녀가 울고만 있다면 너는 아무것도 이뤄내지 못할 테니까.”

해리엇은 다시 격한 불안감에 시달리기 시작했다. 유리병 속의 눈알은 조금도 도움이 되지 않았다. “정말 그런 일이 일어날까요?”

“있을 수 있지,” 그의 말도 조금도 도움이 되지 않았다. “그녀는 지독히 예민한 성격이다.”

“저는 그녀를 울리고 싶지 않아요.”

“그러면 결혼 얘기를 꺼내지 말아라,” 그가 한층 더 도움 안 되는 말을 던졌다. “콘월에 있는 그녀의 집 얘기도 꺼내지 말고.”

“안전한 대화 주제 목록이라도 갖고 계세요?” 해리엇이 물었다. 완전히 비꼬는 말도 아니었다. 비꼼은 대략 48% 정도밖에 들어가 있지 않았다.

“없다,” 스네이프의 표정은 그녀가 정확히 몇 퍼센트의 비꼼을 담았는지 다 안다고 말해왔다. 사형집행인의 도끼와도 닮은 구석이 있는 표정이었다. “나는 그녀가 너를 보기 위해 퀴디치 응원을 나갔다고 믿을 만한 근거가 있다.”

해리엇은 눈만 깜박였다.

“그녀가 참석한 것은 그리핀도르와의 경기 한 번뿐이었다.”

“그때 디멘터 때문에 겁을 먹고 다음부터 안 나간 걸 수도 있죠,” 해리엇이 대꾸했다… 그러나 동시에 그녀는 병동에 있을 때 받았던, 누가 보냈는지 모를 아름다운 병문안 카드를 떠올렸다.

“그래, 네가 가장 잘 알겠지,” 스네이프가 102%의 비아냥을 담아 말했다. “너에게 이 과제를 맡긴 것이 훌륭한 판단이었던 것으로 보이는구나.”

해리엇은 얼굴을 붉혀야 할지, 찡그려야 할지, 아니면 눈을 굴려야 할지 마음을 정할 수가 없었다. “그밖에 또 말씀해주실 게 있나요?”

“그녀의 언니 다프네는 아마도 안전한 화제일 거다.”

“하지만 저는 다프네를 몰라요.”

“부디 이 과제에 머리를 좀 쓰려고 노력해주었으면 한다,” 스네이프는 그의 트레이드마크와도 같은 한숨 섞인 신랄함을 가득 담아 내뱉었다. (그때는 해리엇도 얼굴을 찡그리기를 망설이지 않았다.) “네가 패트로누스 술법을 익히려고 했을 때 보여주었던 독창성과 결단력을 조금이라도 여기 활용해준다면, 지금처럼 눈 휘둥그레 뜨고 갈피를 못 잡는 것보다는 도움이 될 것 같구나.”

“패트로누스 수업 다시 해주실 생각은 없는 거죠?” 그녀는 용기가 사라지기 전에 (혹은 그녀의 자제심이 사라져 성질이 폭발하기 전에) 재빨리 물어보았다.

“포터 양,” 그녀는 그의 얼굴에 떠오른 표정을 해독할 수 없었다—표면을 덮고 있는 냉소와 짜증을 제외하고는. “분명히 말하는데, 그에 관해 내가 너에게 더 가르쳐줄 것은 아무것도 없다. 내 사무실에서든 서리(Surrey)에 가서든, 그걸 익히려면 너 스스로 연습해야 한다는 건 변하지 않는다.”

 

* * * * *

저녁을 먹지 않은 허마이니에게 샌드위치라도 가져다주기 위해, 해리엇은 스네이프의 사무실을 나와서 주방으로 향했다. 집요정들은 뛸듯이 기뻐하며 호그와트 문장이 박힌 천으로 곱게 감싼 바구니를 하나 장만해주었다. 그들 중 한 명이 방금 그 자리에서 천에 수를 놓았다고 해도 해리엇은 놀라지 않을 자신이 있었다.

(페투니아 이모는 분명히 집요정들을 질색했을 것이다. 가사 능력 면에서, 집요정 한 명과 페투니아 이모는 바닷물과 욕조만큼이나 차이가 났다. 언젠가 반드시 해리엇은 바다를 직접 보러 가고 말 것이다. 지금은 비록 술법 교실이 있는 복도에 그려진 20피트에 달하는 거대한 벽화를 감상하는 것만으로 만족해야 하지만.)

도비는 아마 스누플즈에게 먹을 것을 주러 갔는지, 주방에서는 보이지 않았다. 해리엇은 집요정들에게 손을 흔들어 작별을 고하고, 그리핀도르 탑까지 바구니를 낑낑대며 들어 날랐다. 집요정들은 아무래도 ‘샌드위치’가 ‘10파운드쯤 나가는 음식 바구니’라는 뜻이라고 생각하는 것 같았다.

허마이니는 화장대 위로 웅크리고 앉아서, 비참하고 피곤함에 찌든 모습을 하고 있었다.

“여기 봐,” 해리엇은 바구니를 들어올려, 허마이니 앞에 놓인 거울에 비치도록 했다. 충분히 유혹적으로 보여야 할 텐데. “저녁이야.”

“난 됐어,” 허마이니가 모호하게 대꾸하며 산술점 책을 뒤적거렸다. “내 말은, 난 이미 저녁을 먹었다고.”

“아니, 넌 안 먹었어. 내가 그 자리에 있었는데, 너를 못 봤거든.”

허마이니는 혼란스러운 얼굴로 고개를 들었다. “난… 오, 내가 깜박한 걸까?”

이것은 여러 가지로 문제가 있는 대답이었다. 그 이유 중 하나는 허마이니는 무엇이든 결코 깜박하는 일이 없다는 것이었다.

“너 자꾸 이러면 너희 엄마한테 편지로 이른다,” 해리엇은 위협적으로 말했다. 허마이니가 그저 입술을 깨물기만 할 뿐 별다른 반응이 없자, 그녀는 다른 전략을 써보았다. “네 절친의 이름으로, 지금 당장 공부하는 걸 관두고 내가 가져온 것을 먹도록 명하노라.”

“…알았어,” 허마이니가 살짝 미소지었다. “하지만 절친 카드는 앞으로 1년은 또 못 쓰는 거야.”

“그러지 뭐.”

허마이니가 셰퍼즈 파이를 입속으로 욱여넣는 모습은 스누플즈가 닭고기를 먹던 모습을 생각나게 했다. 그걸 가만히 지켜보면서, 해리엇은 물었다. “그링고트에 귀중품 보관함을 보내달라고 요청하려면 어떻게 해야 하는지 알아?”

“모으게어,” 허마이니가 입안 가득 파이를 우물거리며 대꾸했다. 그리고 순간 경악스러운 얼굴을 했다. 자기 머릿속에 그 정보가 들어있지 않다는 사실에 놀란 건지, 아니면 자신의 식사예절이 론 수준으로 추락하고 있음에 놀란 건지는 불분명했다.

“그럼 그냥 맥고나걸 교수님께 물어봐야겠다,” 해리엇이 재빨리 말했다. “루핀 교수한테 그 안에 뭐가 들어있는지 물어봤어—그의 말로는 우리 엄마의 보석들이래. 그리고 할머니 것도 조금…”

그녀는 할머니가 어떤 사람이었을지 잠시 공상에 잠겼다. 2년 전 크리스마스에, 소망의 거울 속에 나타났던 그 모든 사람들 중에 누가 자신의 할머니였을까?

“루핀 교수님은 그걸 어떻게 아셨대…?” 허마이니가 물었다.

“오,” 해리엇은 얼굴을 붉혔다. 그날 허마이니에게까지 짜증을 내느라, 루핀 교수가 한 말을 그녀에게 알려주지 않았다는 것을 그제야 깨달았기 때문이다. “그는, 어, 우리 엄마 아빠랑 친했대. 내가 귀중품 보관함에 대해 물어봤을 때 그가… 말해줬어.” 압축해서 말하자면 그랬다.

허마이니는 깜짝 놀란 듯했다. “그럼 그는 시리우스 블랙이랑도 알았겠네?”

해리엇은 거기까지는 생각하지 못했었다. “아마 그렇겠지… 그에 대해서도 말해주진 않았지만.” 이제 그녀는 다시금 루핀 교수에게 짜증이 나려고 했다. 하지만 전반적으로는 그냥 혼란스러웠다. 수업시간에는 그렇게 친절하고 도움이 되는 선생님인데도, 그에게서 다른 무언가에 관한 정보를 얻어내는 건 더들리를 구슬려 장난감을 뺏는 것보다 더 힘들었다.

게다가 스네이프가 그녀의 엄마랑 친했다면… 그렇다면 그 역시 시리우스 블랙이랑 알고 지냈다는 뜻이 아닐까? 스네이프도 루핀 교수만큼 나빴다!

허마이니의 놀란 얼굴은, 그녀가 셰퍼즈 파이를 끝내고 디저트를 먹기 시작하는 동안 생각에 잠긴 얼굴로 바뀌었다.

“그는 그것에 대해 별로 얘기하고 싶지 않을지도 모르지,” 레몬 타르트를 열심히 퍼먹으면서, 그녀가 천천히 말했다. “내 말은,” 그녀는 얼굴을 붉혔다. “얘기하고 싶지 않을 만한 이유가 있다는 거야. 만약 그들이 서로 다 친하게 지냈다면, 자기 친구 중 한 사람이 다른 친구들을 죽이고, 너까지 거의 죽일 뻔한 셈이잖아. 루핀 교수님이 너희 부모님과 친했다면, 너도 갓난아기였을 때부터 봤을 거야. 분명 기억하시겠지…” 요즘 늘 창백한 허마이니의 얼굴이 한층 더 창백해졌다. “그건 끔찍한 기분일 거야.”

그들을 알고 지냈던 다른 사람들과 그들의 이야기를 하는 것조차 힘들다고, 루핀 교수는 말했었다.

그리고 해리엇은 그들 중 아무도 알지 못했다.

“다들 우리 엄마 아빠를 아는데, 나만 모른다는 게 정말 싫어,” 그녀는 저도 모르게 내뱉고 나서, 시선을 돌렸다.

허마이니는 빠르게 눈을 깜박였다. 그녀가 울지 않으려고 애쓸 때면 늘 그랬다. 아주 조심스럽게, 그녀는 빈 접시들을 차곡차곡 쌓아서 다시 바구니 안에 집어넣었다. 그녀가 냅킨까지 그 안에 집어넣자마자, 바구니를 비롯한 그 모든 것이 희미한 팟, 소리와 함께 사라졌다.

“맥고나걸 교수님께 가서 그링고트에 관해 물어보자,” 허마이니가 말했다.

해리엇은 어깨 너머로 허마이니가 펼쳐둔 책, 무언가 잔뜩 쓰인 양피지와 깃펜으로 쌓아올린 성채를 보았다. “저건 어쩌고—?”

“저건 나중에 해도 돼,” 허마이니가 말했다.

 

* * * * *

그 주의 다른 날들도 비슷하게 흘러갔다. 허마이니와 파르바티, 라벤더는 목요일에 일제히 생리를 시작했고, 파르바티는 다음 달쯤 되면 해리엇도 그들과 같은 날 시작하리라는 데 희망을 걸고 있었다. 그녀는 행복에 겨워 문제의 점술 주문을 위한 준비에 들어갔다. 준비과정만 보아도 꽤나 복잡해 보였다.

론과 허마이니는 계속해서 서로에게 말을 걸지 않았다. 그나마 소리 지르며 싸우는 일은 더 이상 없어서 다행이었다. 프레드와 조지는 둘 중 누가 먼저 지고 들어갈지 내기를 시작했다가, 해리엇이 (허마이니가 자리에 없을 때) 화를 내고 지니가 엄마에게 이른다고 위협하자 그만두었다.

허마이니는 나날이 자기학대적인 공부의 새로운 경지를 개척하고 있었다. 올리버 우드는 퀴디치 팀 전체를 경기장으로 끌고 나갔고, 해리엇은 연습시간 내내 낡아빠진 슈팅스타를 타고 다른 팀원들이 연습하는 위쪽을 빙글빙글 돌면서, 파이어볼트를 타고 날 수 있는 날을 꿈꾸었다. 플리트윅 교수와 후치 부인은 아직도 그 빗자루를 검사하는 중이었다.

평소답지 않게 인내심을 발휘한 맥고나걸 교수의 도움으로, 해리엇은 그링고트 은행에 포터 가문의 귀중품 보관함을 보내달라고 요청하는 데 성공했다. 맥고나걸 교수의 말로는 한 달 이내에 답이 올 거라고 했다. 그보다 적게 걸리기는 힘들 거라고.

해리엇과 아스테리아 그린그라스의 첫 만남이 예정된 주말이 다가오고 있었다. 그녀는 차라리 통 한가득 든 뿔두꺼비 내장을 분리하는 벌을 한 번 더 받는 게 나을 것 같았다. 그 일을 하다가 그녀가 실수를 저지르더라도, 최소한 두꺼비들은 이미 현세의 괴로움을 느끼지 못하는 상태였다. 그녀는 자신이 어쩌다가 아스테리아의 인생을 망쳐버리는 건 아닐까 하는 두려움을 도무지 떨쳐낼 수 없었다.

그녀는 시험이 코앞에 닥칠 때마다 허마이니가 느끼는 기분이 이런 걸까 생각했다.

그리고 스네이프는, 그녀가 디멘터와 패트로누스에 대해 알아보기 위해 찾아봤던 마법서들처럼, 지독히도 도움이 안 되었다.

“다른 선생님들께 물어보면 어때?” 허마이니가 제안했다. 그녀가 그들 학년에서 가장 똑똑한 마녀인 데는 다 이유가 있었다.

다음 시간이 스프라우트 교수의 약초학 수업이었기 때문에, 해리엇은 가장 먼저 그녀에게 물어보기로 했다.

“아스테리아 그린그라스?” 스프라우트 교수가 되물었다. 수업이 끝나고 다른 아이들은 눈을 헤치며 점심을 먹으러 가고 있을 때였다. “그건 왜 묻지, 포터 양?”

“스네이프가—스네이프 교수님이 제가 그녀와 친해지기를 원하세요,” 해리엇이 설명했다. 말이 입 밖으로 나오는 순간, 그녀는 그 말이 얼마나 어이없이 들리는지를 깨달았다. 스프라우트 교수도 그렇게 생각하는 듯했다.

“스네이프 교수가?” 그녀의 눈썹은 거의 헝클어진 머리 사이로 사라질 듯이 치켜 올라갔다.

“네, 음,” 해리엇은 꼼지락거렸다. “징계 대신으로요.”

“흠,” 스프라우트 교수가 그녀를 유심히 살폈다. “그에게는 이미 물어봤고?”

해리엇은 스네이프가 빌어먹게도 도움이 되지 않는 말을 어떻게 하면 다른 교수에게 전할 수 있을지 고민했다. “제 생각에는 그녀가 스네이프 교수님을 무서워하는 것 같아요,” 그녀는 최대한 돌려 말했다.

스프라우트 교수의 입술이 씰룩거렸다. “글쎄, 사실을 말하자면, 그녀는 많은 것들을 무서워하지.” 그녀도 상당히 돌려서 표현하는 것처럼 들렸다. “식물을 상대로는 그럭저럭 친화력이 있는 편이지만, 조 활동은 도무지 못 하더구나. 너무 긴장을 하지. 유감이지만 그 이상 얘기해줄 만한 것은 없다, 포터 양. 그녀는 남들과 잘 어울리지 않아.”

점심시간에 해리엇은, 허마이니가 점심을 먹는 동안 그녀에게 산술점 교과서를 소리내 읽어주었다. 한참 잘 읽고 있는 와중에, 네빌 옆자리에 앉아 있던 론이 들으라는 듯 큰 소리로 말했다. “어떤 사람들은 동물보다 자기 점수에 더 신경을 쓴다니 정말 안타까운 일이야.”

허마이니는 얼음처럼 굳었다. 입술이 바르르 떨렸지만, 그래도 당장 눈물을 터뜨리지는 않았다. 대신 그녀는 해리엇에게서 자기 교과서를 뺏어 들고, 뛰다시피 해서 자리를 떴다.

그녀가 멀어지자마자 해리엇은 론을 향해 벌컥 소리를 질렀다. “그렇게 재수없는 돌대가리처럼 굴어서 얻는 게 뭐야?”

론의 귀는 아까부터 빨갰지만, 그녀의 말에 그보다 더 새빨갛게 달아올랐다. “그녀는 마치 스캐버스가 어디 여행이라도 간 것처럼 행동하잖아!”

“그리고 너는 마치 그녀가 그 쥐를 직접 먹어치우기라도 한 것처럼 행동하고,” 해리엇이 성나서 받아쳤다. “제발 철 좀 들어라!”

책가방을 움켜쥐고, 그녀는 씩씩대며 걸어나왔다. 교수석 앞을 지나쳐 연회장을 벗어났다. 술법 수업시간까지는 아직 좀 남았지만, 그동안 대화할 시간이 좀 난다면…

“루핀 교수님?” 현관 홀 안에는 그녀 외에 한 사람밖에 없었다. 그는 현관문 중 하나의 손잡이에 손을 얹으려다 말고 재빨리 뒤돌아섰다.

“해리엇,” 그는 어렴풋한 미소를 띠고서 문에서 한 발짝 멀어졌다. “어떻게 지내니?”

“괜찮아요,” 그녀는 거짓말을 했다. 방금 론과 싸운 것이 아직도 심장 아래쪽 부근에 비비 꼬인 매듭처럼 남아 있었다. “여쭤보고 싶은 게 있는데요…”

“아스테리아?” 그녀가 설명을 마치고 나자, 루핀 교수 또한 그렇게 반문했다. 스프라우트 교수보다 더 놀란 듯한 목소리였다. 더 호기심 어린 목소리이기도 했지만. “안타깝게도 나는 그녀를 전혀 모른단다. 그녀는 아주 결사적으로 다른 사람들과 어울리지 않거든.”

해리엇은 그냥 고개를 끄덕이고 포기하려고 했다. 하지만… 루핀 교수의 지친 얼굴을 올려다보면서, 그 얼굴에 떠오른 또렷한, 관심 어린 표정을 보고, 그녀는 허마이니가 했던 말을 떠올렸다. 그는 아마 네가 갓난아기일 때부터 알았을 거야, 그녀가 말했었다. 그것을 떠올리자, 갑자기 충동이 솟구쳤다…

“저는 뭘 잘못 말해서 그녀를 울리고 싶지 않아요,” 그녀가 불쑥 말했다.

루핀 교수는 눈을 깜박거렸다. “설령 그렇게 된다 해도,” 그는 다정하게 말했다. “그건 그녀가 너와 너무 달라서, 무엇이 그녀를 속상하게 할지 네가 몰랐기 때문일 거야. 그러면 너는 그냥, 다른 친구들이 울고 있을 때 네가 하는 일을 하면 된단다. 그런 일이 전에도 있었을 걸로 생각한다만?”

있었고 말고요. “허마이니가 올해 좀 많이 힘들어해요,” 해리엇이 털어놓았다. _그녀가 그냥 그만두었으면 좋겠어요, 그녀가 저러다 아프진 않을까 걱정돼요…_

“어떤 사람들은 너무 많은 것을 떠안으려고 하고, 또 어떤 사람들은 다른 사람들이 대신해줄 때마다 스스로는 더 하지 않으려고 들지. 들어보니 스네이프 교수는 아스테리아가 후자 쪽이라고 생각하는 것 같구나. 그렇다면 정말로, 그녀를 도울 사람을 너로 정한 것은 좋은 선택이었다고 생각한다.”

“그는 그냥 저에게 징계를 줄 필요가 있었을 뿐이에요,” 해리엇은 달아오른 얼굴로 중얼거렸다. “저는 정말… 감정 같은 걸 어떻게 대처해야 하는지 몰라요. 어쩔 줄 모르고 헤매는걸요.”

“우리 모두 대체로 어떻게 해야 하는지 모르지. 실수해가면서, 할 수 있는 일을 하는 수밖에 없단다. 너는 아주 상냥한 아이야—그렇지 않다면, 그녀에게 무슨 잘못을 할까봐 이렇게 걱정하지 않을 테니까—그리고 너는 이미 한 번 아스테리아를 도와줬잖니, 할로윈에. 맥고나걸 교수님이 상당히 자랑스러워 하셨단다.”

해리엇이 창피해서 시선을 어디다 둘지 모르고 허둥대는 동안, 그의 미소가 희미해졌다.

“한 가지 얘기해줄 수 있겠구나,” 그는 조용히 말했다. “다른 학생들도 아스테리아를 자주 못살게 군단다.”

“왜요?” 해리엇이 물었다. 창피함은 분개에 밀려 씻은 듯 사라졌다.

“그녀는 다르니까,” 루핀 교수가 말했다. “그녀는 늘 겁에 질려 있고—그리고 슬리데린이지.” 해리엇은 그의 얼굴에 그늘이 지는 것을 보았다고 생각했다. “그 하나하나가 각각 구실이 될 수 있지만, 그것들이 한꺼번에 모이면… 그리고 어떤 사람이 부당한 대우에 익숙해져 있으면, 아주 단순한 친절함조차 엄청난 효과를 가질 수 있단다… 어쩌면 스네이프 교수도 그렇게 생각했을지도 모르지. 그리고 어쩌면 너의, 흠, 명성을 이용하려는 걸 수도 있고.”

“네?”

“만약 네가 아스테리아에게 친절하게 대하는 걸 보면, 다른 아이들이 함부로 굴지 못할지도 모르니까,” 루핀 교수가 설명했다. “아주 슬리데린다운 계획이라고 할 수 있겠구나, 전반적으로 고려할 때.”

해리엇은 그가 한 말을 곰곰이 생각했다. 그리고 그 결과 안심했다. 비록 리틀 윈징에서 받는—그녀가 마치 한 자루의 오물덩어리인 것 같은—대우를 받지 않아서 좋기는 했지만, 루핀 교수의 표현을 빌리면 그녀의 ‘명성’은, 언제나 그녀를 불편하게 했다. 만약 그게 아스테리아 그린그라스에게 도움이 된다면, 그 망할 명성이 마침내 뭔가 유용한 일에 쓰이는 것이라고 할 수 있을 것이다.

“그녀의 언니와는 얘기해보았니?” 루핀 교수가 말했다. “다프네와? 그 둘은 아주 가깝단다. 만약 네가 아스테리아가 어떤 아인지 만나기 전에 알아보고 싶다면, 다프네에게 얘기하는 게 좋을 것 같구나.”

해리엇은 진작 그 생각을 해내지 못한 자신이 바보처럼 느껴졌다. 그것은 그녀가 아스테리아에 관해 알고 있는 몇 안 되는 사실 중 하나였다: 그녀가 자매들을 아주 많이 사랑한다는 것.

“하지만 내가 제안을 해도 된다면,” 루핀 교수는 말을 이었다. “내 생각에는 아스테리아가 자신이 어떤 사람인지 너에게 직접 말할 수 있도록 놔두는 게 제일 좋을 것 같다. 그것도 아마 스네이프 교수가 자세히 얘기해주지 않은 이유 중 하나겠지.” 스프라우트 교수가 그랬던 것처럼, 그도 입술을 씰룩거렸다. “스태프룸에서 그가 얘기하는 걸 들은 적이 있단다. 지난 학기 초에. 사실 그는 그녀에 관해서 꽤 많이 알고 있어. 우리 대부분은, 다른 사람이 자기 이야기를 하는 것보다는 스스로 자신을 설명하는 걸 더 선호하지. 아스테리아는 그렇게 하고 싶어 하지 않을 수도 있겠지만, 그래도 그녀 스스로 해보는 게 큰 도움이 될 거란다.”

해리엇은 고개를 끄덕였다. “고맙습니다,” 그녀는 진심을 담아 말했다. 그리고 생각에 잠겨 술법 교실로 향했다. 교실 앞에 도착해서 허마이니가 근처에 없는지 두리번거릴 때가 되어서야, 그녀는 루핀 교수에게 시리우스 블랙을 아느냐고 물어보는 것을 완전히 깜박했음을 깨달았다.

 

* * * * *

시리우스를 만나러 나가면서, 리무스는 줄곧 해리엇과의 대화를 곱씹고 있었다.

그는 그날 점심시간 직후에 있는 자신의 공강시간으로 약속을 잡아두었다. 스네이프가 경계하고 있을 게 뻔한데, 밤중에 바깥을 나돌아다니는 것은 위험했다. 오늘 오후에 스네이프는 수업이 있었고, 혹여 누군가 캐묻는다 해도, 리무스는 그저 오후 산책을 즐기러 나가노라고 주장하면 그뿐이었다. 날씨는 그다지 좋지 않았지만—구름이 단단히 꼈고 공기도 몹시 찼다—늑대인간의 몸에 그런 것은 별로 문제되지 않았다.

학교 전체가 다시 각자의 수업을 향해 움직이는 동안, 그는 호수를 멀찌감치 돌아서, 반대편 호숫가에 가느다랗고 흰색에 가까운 나무들이 자라는 숲으로 걸음을 옮겼다.

시리우스는 패드풋의 모습으로 기다리고 있었다. 그는 리무스가 안심할 수 없을 만큼 호숫가에 가까이 다가서 있었지만, 리무스는 그렇다고 놀라지는 않았다. 넌 언제나 위험을 무릅쓰는 걸 즐기지, 그는 생각했다. 목소리가 갈라져 나올까 두려워 입 밖으로 내뱉지는 않았다.

“네가 잔소리 시작하기 전에 말하는데,” 시리우스가 또 그 잔뜩 쉰, 낯선 목소리로 말했다. “나는 그저 네가 어디 있나 보려고 나온 것뿐이야. 혹시 무슨 일 생기진 않았나 싶어서.”

“예를 들면, ‘만나러 나오기에는 너무 위험해’지는 것 같은 무슨 일? 그렇지, 그럴 경우에 네가 날 찾으러 나와서 기웃거리겠다는 건 참 훌륭한 생각이야.”

“재수없게 비꼬지 마,” 시리우스가 별다른 열기는 없이 대꾸했다. “스네이프가 여기 있다고 네가 말했잖아.” 그의 여윈 얼굴이 어둡게 가라앉았다. “그 개자식이 너에게 독을 먹였을 수도 있지.”

월요일 새벽, 리무스는 거의 날이 밝아올 때까지 오두막에 머물렀다. 그 어느 시점엔가 울프스베인 약을 언급했었다. 돌이켜보면 그러지 말았어야 했다. 이번에 겨우 두 번째로 만나는 건데도, 시리우스는 이미 열일곱 번이나 스네이프가 리무스에게 독을 먹일 거라고 예견했다. 방금까지 합치면 열여덟 번째였다.

“내가 울프스베인을 복용하는 건 만월 전의 한 주간뿐이야. 그러니 앞으로 최소한 일주일은 내가 독살당하지 않을까 염려할 필요는 없어.”

시리우스는 부루퉁하니 울적한 표정으로 그를 쏘아보았다. 몹시도 그답지 않은 얼굴이었다. 정확히 말하면, 자신이 한 말을 고려할 때 시리우스가 이렇게 나오는 것은 어울리지 않았다. 예전에도 그는 때때로 부루퉁해지거나 울적한 얼굴을 해보였지만, 지금처럼 도발이랄 것도 없었을 때까지 그러지는 않았다. 리무스는 화제를 바꾸기로 했다.

“조금 전까지 해리엇이랑 얘기하다 왔어.”

시리우스의 생기없던 눈에 반짝 빛이 돌아왔다. 상황이 달랐다면, 리무스는 해리엇이 시리우스를 그렇게 만들 수 있다는 것을, 자신은 더 이상 이끌어내지 못하는 그 성과를, 질투했을지도 모른다.

“빗자루는 마음에 들었으려나?”

“빗자루라니 무슨—” 리무스는 말을 멈췄다. 미네르바가 했던 말이 떠올랐다… “설마 파이어볼트를 말하는 거야?” 그는 느릿느릿 되물었다.

“당연하지. 뭐야? 왜 그런 얼굴을 해?”

“시리우스, 상상을 해봐. 누군가가 해리엇을 죽이려고 하는 시기에, 해리엇이 메모 한 장 없이 아주 비싼 선물을 받았어. 어떤 반응이 나올 거라고 생각해?”

시리우스는 깜짝 놀란 얼굴을 했다가, 곧 질겁을 했다. “그걸 갖다 버린 거야?” 그의 목소리가 높아졌다. “그런 빌어처먹을—”

“그 빗자루는 징크스나 저주가 걸려있는지 검사를 받는 중이야,” 리무스가 날카롭게 끊었다. “당연히 그래야 하고. 정말 그런 생각은 전혀 못 해본 거야?”

“멀린, 나도 몰라.” 시리우스는 맹금류의 발톱 같은 손으로 잔뜩 엉겨붙은 머리카락을 쓸어넘겼다. “그 애의 빗자루가 우리 나무에 부딪혀서 박살이 나버렸다니까, 나는 그저—너도 알다시피 고블린들은 인간들끼리 무슨 일을 저지르든 상관없이 재산을 보관해주거든. 나는 그 고양이를 시켜서 호그스미드에 있는 부엉이 우체국으로 주문서를 가져가게 했어. 식은 죽 먹기였지.”

리무스는 한순간, 재판도 거치지 않고 사람을 감옥에 보내놓고 항소나 가석방의 여지조차 열어놓지 않으면서, 다른 한편으로 그 사람이 아무 문제 없이 자기 금고의 내용물에 접근할 수 있게 허용하는 사회는 대체 얼마나 비틀린 사회인가 심란해졌다.

“뭐, 네가 그 빗자루에 저주를 걸거나 하지 않았다면, 결국에는 그 애에게 전달될 거야.”

“당연히 나는 그 빗자루에 염병할 저주를 걸지 않았어. 계속 말했잖아—” 시리우스는 입을 꾹 다물고, 비난과 씁쓸함이 뒤섞인 눈으로 리무스를 응시했다. “너는 아직도 나를 못 믿는군, 그렇지.”

“나는—”

“날 못 믿겠다면 넌 제기랄 여기까지 나와서 뭐하는 거야?” 시리우스는 그에게서 멀찍이 떨어지면서 그들이 서 있는 작은 공터를 초조하게 서성거렸다. 그는 혼잣말로 무언가를 중얼거리면서 때때로 의미 불분명한 동작으로 느닷없이 팔을 휘저었다.

“덤블도어는 네가 제임스와 릴리의 비밀지킴이였다고 증언했어,” 리무스가 날카롭게 상기시켰다. 그러는 동안에도 그의 심장은 목구멍을 틀어막을 듯 사납게 뛰어오르고 있었다. “피터 말고, 네가 증거로 제시할 수 있는 게 정말 아무것도 없어? 증명이 필요할지도 모른다는 생각은 한 번도 안 한 거야? 너희 중 누구도?”

시리우스는 걸음을 멈췄지만, 리무스를 돌아보지는 않았다.

“그 방법이 통해야 했어,” 그가 쇳소리로 속삭였다. “그렇게 하면 그들은 안전할 거였어…”

둘 중 아무도 입을 열지 않았다. 움직이지도 않았다. 바람이 나무 사이를 스치고 지나가, 잎을 다 떨군 가지들을 덜걱덜걱 흔들었다.

“나는 아무에게도 말하지 않았어… 패드풋에 대해.” 침묵 끝에 리무스가 말했다. “그때, 그 일이 일어난 직후에도, 지금도… 우리가 발견한 그 모든 비밀통로에 관해서도—네가 학교에 들어올 때 아마 그 통로들을 이용했겠지—그리고 오두막과 버드나무에 관해서도… 아무 말도 하지 않았어.”

시리우스는 그 움푹 꺼진 눈으로 그를 바라보며 눈을 깜박였지만, 말을 하지는 않았다.

“들어맞는다고 느껴지지 않더군,” 리무스는 말했다. “진실—모두가 진실이라고 말하는 것들이. 네가, 볼드모트의 첩자였다니… 하지만 다른 무슨 설명이 가능했을까? 나는 뭘 해야 할지, 무슨 생각을 해야 하는지조차 몰랐어… 그래서 나는 아무 생각도, 아무 행동도 하지 않았지.” 그는 담담하게 내뱉었다.

“넌 언제나 그런 식이지,” 시리우스가 수수께끼 같은 얼굴을 하고 중얼거렸다.

“이제 나는 끊임없이 만약을 생각하게 돼… 만약 네가 지금 진실을 말하고 있는 거라면, 그런데 내가 알고 있는 사실을 누군가에게 발설했더라면; 그래서 그들이 너를 붙잡아 디멘터의 입맞춤을 받게 했다면… 하지만 다른 한편으로 네가 거짓말을 하고 있다면, 그런데 내가 너를 해리엇에게로 인도하는 거라면… 혹은 내가 너를 계속 의심하는데, 네가 피터에 대해 한 말이 사실이라면, 그래서 피터가 12년 전 자신이 유도한 일을 어떻게든 마무리 짓게 된다면…”

시리우스의 얼굴 한가득 증오가 피어올랐다. “나는 놈을 찾아낼 거야, 리무스. 그 무가치한 비겁자 녀석을 찾아서, 찾아내는 날에는—”

“어떻게? 나는 몇 번이나 지도를 확인해봤어, 패드풋. 그는 도망쳤어.”

“그 롭이란 남자애—”

“론.”

“—그 녀석은 피터를 온 사방에 다 데리고 다녔어. 그 빌어먹을 쥐새끼의 냄새가 성 전체에 배어있어. 나는 놈이 돌아다녔던 구역을 추적하고 있어. 크룩섕크도 같은 일을 하고 있고, 도비가 도와주고 있지… 우리는 놈을 찾아낼 거야. 나는 여기까지 와서 포기하기 위해 아즈카반을 빠져나온 게 아니야, 리무스.”

“무슨 수를 써서 빠져나왔어?” 리무스는 물었다. 오랜 궁금증이, 최근의 복잡한 생각들로 겹겹이 쌓인 퇴적물을 헤치고 얼굴을 내밀었다.

“개로 변해서. 창살 틈으로 빠져나왔지. 개의 몸으로도 간신히 성공했어. 그리고 헤엄쳤지.”

“맙소사, 익사하지 않은 게 천운이로군.”

음울한 미소가 그림자처럼 시리우스의 얼굴을 스쳤다. “사명을 띤 인간(man on a mission)이었으니까. 혹은 개였다고 해야 하나.”

“호그와트에 그녀가 있어,” 리무스는 문득 기억해냈다. “네가 그렇게 말했다던데—‘호그와트에 그녀가 있어.’ 네가 탈출하기 전에.”

“뭐라고?”

“네가 자는 동안, 그렇게 말하는 걸 들은 사람이 있대. 그래서 다들 네가 해리엇을 노리고 있다고 확신했지.”

시리우스는 지저분한 머리카락을 벅벅 긁었다. “그런 말을 했을 것 같지는 않은데. 어쩌면 ‘호그와트에 그가 있어’라고 말했을 수는 있지. 피터 말이야. 언젠지 퍼지가 젠장맞을 사찰을 한답시고 왔었어—그들은 언제나 나를 구경하지 못해 안달을 했지.” 그 음울한 미소가 다시 한 번 떠올랐다. “도무지 미쳐버리질 않는다고.”

“어떻게—”

“개로 변해서,” 시리우스가 또 한 번 말했다. “개들의 머릿속은… 달라. 디멘터는 동물에게 별로 크게 관심을 두지 않아. 내가 변신하면 놈들은 다른 누군가를 괴롭히기 위해 냉큼 사라졌지. 하지만 내가 잠들면 변신이 풀리잖아… 그리고 누군가 올 경우에는, 물론, 그들이 알지 못하게 해야 했으니까, 도로 사람으로 변했지. 퍼지가 내게 자기가 들고 온 신문을 건넸고, 나는 피터의 사진을 보았어… 그 기사는 아이들이 곧 호그와트로 돌아갈 거라고 했어. 그 말은 피터도 그곳에 가게 될 거라는 뜻이었고, 그래서 나는 내가 해야 할 일을 깨달았지…”

리무스는 근처에 쓰러져 있는 통나무 위에 주저앉아 이마를 문질렀다. 시리우스는 땅바닥을 덮은 낙엽 더미를 걷어차며 꿈지럭거렸다.

“오늘 홀리베리와 수업해?”

“내일이야,” 리무스가 중얼거렸다. “월요일에 수업이 있었어—그녀에게 개에 대해, 피터에 대해 물어봤지—그녀는 네가 말한 것 거의 그대로 얘기해주었어.”

시리우스는 고개를 끄덕였지만, 자신의 무죄가 부분적으로 증명되었다는 것보다도 그것을 증명해준 사람에게 더 관심이 있는 듯했다. “그녀는 좀 어때?”

“주말에 몸이 아팠다더라. 하지만 이젠 괜찮아 보였어. 머리카락을 살짝 잘랐던데. 제임스 머리카락이랑 똑같아. 기르면 기를수록 더 정신 사납게 뻗치는 머리 있잖아.”

“프롱스와 그의 끝내주게 신비한 머리카락(Prongs and his ruddy magic hair),” 시리우스가 그 어느 때보다도 탁한 목소리로 되뇌었다.

“기분이 이상하더군, 이곳에 돌아오니. 정말 기이한 기분이었어… 그 애는 두 사람을 충분히 닮아서, 수시로 두 사람이 했을 법한 일들을 기대하게 돼. 그렇지만 그녀는 전혀 다른 한 사람이야. 그게 너무도 극명히 드러나—행동거지는 완전히 다르지. 그러니 주로 그녀가 코너를 돌아올 때나 수업시간에 앉아있을 때, 아주 잠깐…”

“프롱스가 아닌데 프롱스처럼 보이겠지,” 시리우스가 말했다. “그러다 또 프롱스가 아니고.”

“그리고 릴리도 아니야,” 리무스가 덧붙였다.

“멀린의 엉덩이에 맹세코, 다행스러운 일이군.”

놀랍게도 리무스는 거의 웃음을 터트릴 뻔했다. “너도 결국에는 릴리를 아주 좋아하게 되었잖아.”

“결국에는,” 시리우스가 말했다. “그녀는, 뭐랄까, 곰팡이 같은 인물이었지.”

“사방을 장악해버리는(*Grows on you)?” 리무스가 넘겨짚었다.

“그래. 제때 처리하지 못하면 말이야.”

리무스는 시리우스와 릴리가 서로에게 무차별적으로 독설 공격을 퍼붓던 나날들을 기억했다. 그 시기가 지나고 나서, 두 사람은 못 견딜 만큼 과장되게 정중한 태도로 서로를 대하기 시작했었다. 그동안 제임스는 아무것도 눈치채지 못한 채 그저 행복감에 젖어 지냈다. 섬세한 감정표현의 제왕은 아니었다, 제임스는.

리무스와 시리우스는 눈을 마주쳤다. 분명 각자의 방식으로 같은 것을 떠올리는 중이리라.

“홀리베리는 슬퍼하고 있어,” 시리우스가 말했다. “외로워해.”

“그래,” 리무스는 동의했다. 그리고 그는 갑작스럽고도 강렬한 수치심을 느꼈다. 스스로의 후회 뒤에 숨어, 아이가 무엇을 들춰낼지 두려워하면서, 지난해 그녀에게 다가가기를 저어한 자신에게—그 가엾은 아이, 마땅히 받아야 할 사랑을 좀처럼 받지 못하고 자란 아이를 더 보듬어주지 못한 자신에게. 다른 교수들도, 특히 미네르바가, 그녀를 염려했고, 그녀 주변에 좋은 친구들이 있기는 했지만, 아이에게는 그 이상이 필요했다.

누구에게나 그 이상이 필요하지만, 특히 자라나는 아이에게는.

 

* * * * *

다프네는 언제나 스네이프 교수에게 호의적인 감정을 가져왔다. 작년에 트레이시도 말했듯이, 그는 슬리데린 학생들을 잘 챙겨주었다. 학교의 나머지 기숙사들은 물론이고, 마법세계 전반이 슬리데린 기숙사에 적대적이었다. 그것은 그들이 짊어져야 하는 멍에였다. 스네이프 교수는 그들의 짐을 덜어주려고 노력했다.

하지만 이 해리엇 포터와의 일은… 그녀는 거의 배신감이 들 지경이었다.

스네이프 교수는 그렇게 인기에 영합하려는 수작을 초월한 사람이어야 했다. 학교의 나머지 구성원들은 모두 포터를 특별 취급했다. 슬리데린 기숙사는 스네이프 교수가 그녀의 특별한 지위를 완전히 묵살하는 데 찬성했다. 슬리데린 여학생들은, 1학년부터 7학년까지 가릴 것 없이 한층 더 강력하게 찬성했고, 그중에서도 포터와 같은 학년의 슬리데린 여학생들이 가장 열렬히 찬성했다. 그들은 오로지 그가 그녀에게 너는 못생겼다고 말해주기를, 혹은 그녀의 안경과 끔찍한 머리카락을 조롱해주기를 바랐다.

그러나 이제 그는 다프네에게 와서, 그녀 자신의 여동생에게 그녀만으로는 충분치 못하다고—해리엇 포터가 그녀보다 낫다고 말하고 있는 것이다.

어떻게 그럴 수가? 어떻게 그가 그 자신의 학생보다 포터를 더 선호할 수가 있나.

아스테리아도 도움이 되지 않았다. 다프네는, 만일 아스테리아가 그에게 뭐라고 한마디만 하면, 스네이프 교수도 자신의 계획을 수정할 것이라고 믿었다. 아스테리아가 그에게 말을 거는 것은 그 자체로 아주 중대한 사건이 될 테니까. 하지만 아스테리아는 그저 과제 뒤에 숨어서, 다프네조차 알아듣지 못하게 웅얼거리기만 할 뿐이었다.

“하지만 아스터,” 그녀는 점점 더 절박해지는 마음을 다잡으며 말했다. 이 끔찍한 회합의 첫 번째 약속이 코앞으로 다가와 있었다. “너도 분명 포터와 단 둘이 만나는 걸 원치는 않을 거야, 그녀가 너에게 말을 걸면 어쩌려고—”

4개월이 지난 지금도 아스테리아는 트레이시가 다가올 때마다 조용히 자리를 피했고, 팬지의 목소리를 듣기만 해도 새하얗게 질려서 몸을 숨겼다. 밀리센트는 크게 신경 쓰이지 않는 듯했지만, 그건 밀리센트가 그녀에게 말을 걸지 않기 때문이다. 해리엇 포터는 그렇게 관대하지 않을 것이 뻔했다.

하지만 아스테리아는, 엄숙하면서도 순수한 어조로, “스네이프 교수님께 가서 하지 않겠다고 말씀드리는 것보다는 해-해리엇 포터와 만나는 게 덜 무서울 거야,” 라고 답했다.

다프네는 그 말로 스스로를 위안해야 했다.

그렇다고 해서 일이 돌아가는 상황을 좋아해야 한다는 법은 없었다.

“너는 그녀를 너무 과잉보호하는 경향이 있어,” 트레이시가 말했다. “그녀가 너 없이는 기숙사 밖으로 한 발짝 나서는 것조차 무서워하는 것도 놀랍지 않군.”

“누구나 너처럼 겁이 없지는 않아,” 다프네는 마음이 상해서 되쏘았다.

“그리고 누구도 그녀처럼 항상 겁에 질려 있지는 않지,” 트레이시는 동요 없이 대꾸했다.

평소에 다프네는 트레이시가 그 어떤 일에도 크게 동요하지 않는 것을 동경했다. 트레이시는 깊고 강렬한 감정을 느낄 줄 알면서도, 그것을 절대 바깥으로 드러내지 않았다. 다프네는 때때로 그녀에 비하면 자신이 얄팍하고 무미건조한 인간인 것처럼 느껴졌다. 하지만 오늘, 다프네는 트레이시를 둘러싼 갑옷에 금이 가는 것을 보고 싶었다. 금이 가게 만드는 사람이 본인이었으면 했다.

“네가 이해하리라고 생각하진 않아. 너는 누구에게도 마음을 쓰지 않잖아.”

보였다; 작은 깜박임. 금방 얼음막에 덮여 사라지는. “그건 사실이 아니야. 넌 알잖아.”

“아니라고?” 다프네가 도발했다. “넌 팬지가 모르게 드레이코와 키스했잖아. 그건 무정한 짓이야.”

트레이시는 어깨를 으쓱했다. 하지만 그녀의 눈빛은 그 동작만큼 무심하지 않았다. “그가 하고 싶어 했어. 내가 딱히 나서서 그를 유혹한 건 아니야.”

“너는 네가 무슨 짓을 하는지 정확하게 알고 있었어. 올해 네가 하고 다니는 화장만 봐도 알아. 넌 블레이즈와도 키스했지, 안 그래? 그건 무정할 뿐 아니라, 추잡하기까지 해.”

“추잡?” 트레이시가 날카로운, 조롱 섞인 웃음을 터뜨렸다. “그렇지, 깜박하고 있었네. 너는 지금이 마치 1820년대인 양 살고 있다는 걸. 남편감으로 산처럼 쌓인 금화와 말라비틀어진 고환을 가진 부자 늙은이를 낚기 위해서.”

“트레이시!” 다프네는 진심으로 경악해서 소리쳤다.

“그건 무정한 게 아닌가? 나는 내 인생 즐기면서 살고 싶어. 네가 만약 너 자신이 무슨 대리석상이라도 되는 것처럼 제한구역 안에 틀어박혀서, 그저 너와 네 사랑하는 여동생 둘만 오손도손, 네 여동생이 제 그림자에도 쫓기지 않도록 보호하며 살고 싶다면, 그건 네 자유야.”

그리고 트레이시는 뒤도 돌아보지 않고 떠났다. 다프네는 홀로 남아, 그녀가 트레이시에게 얼마나 실질적인 상처를 입힌 건지 확신하지 못하고 앉아 있었다. 다만 각오했던 것보다 자신이 더 깊게 상처 입었다는 것만은 분명히 자각하고 있었다.

 

* * * * *

주말은 빠르게 다가왔다. 해리엇이 오지 않기만을 바라고 있는 걸 알고 일부러 이러는지도 모른다.

토요일, 점심을 먹으러 가기 전에 해리엇은 아스테리아와 만날 때 필요한 걸 전부 챙겼는지 확인했다. 스네이프는 그녀에게 정확히 오후 한 시 정각에 지하에 있는 빈 교실로 오라고 명했다.

점심을 먹는 동안, 해리엇은 슬리데린 기숙사 테이블을 향해 한 번씩 눈을 돌렸지만, 아스테리아도 다프네도 보지 못했다. 다만 팬지와 드레이코는 있었다. 으엑. 해리엇은 두 사람이 어떻게 서로를 참고 견디며 물고 빨고 할 수 있는지 정말 이해할 수 없었다.

스네이프도 교수석에서 보이지 않았다.

한 시가 되기 십오 분 전에, 그녀는 허마이니와 헤어져 지하의 어둠 속으로 향했다. 문제의 빈 교실이 어딘지는 쉽게 찾을 수 있었다. 마법약 교실이 있는 복도에서 조금만 더 안쪽으로 들어가면 있었고, 안의 모습도 마법약 교실과 거의 똑같았다. 초록빛을 띠는 조명까지도. 교실 안의 공기는 먼지 쌓인, 오랫동안 쓰이지 않은 듯한 냄새가 났다. 아무도 올라가지 않는 다락방이 이런 느낌이 날까. 그녀는 누군가와 처음 만나기에 이보다 더 울적한 장소를 떠올릴 수 없을 것 같았다.

한 시 일 분, 단정한 노크 소리가 정적을 깨트렸다.

“어,” 해리엇은 입을 뗐다. 그리고 다가가서 문을 열었다. 마치 그녀의 집에 손님을 맞아들이는 것 같은 모양새가 되었다.

아스테리아였다—다프네도 있었다. 정확히는, 다프네와 아스테리아가 함께 있었다고 해야 할까. 다프네가 더 앞에 서 있었고, 문을 두드린 것도 그녀인 것 같았다. 그녀의 얼굴에는 어쩐지 허마이니를 연상시키는, 사무적이고 책임자다운 느낌의 표정이 떠올라 있었다. 아스테리아는 자기 언니 뒤에 반쯤 숨어서 바닥을 내려다보고 있었다.

“포터,” 다프네가 사무적이고 책임자다운 느낌의 목소리로 말을 걸었다. “잘 지내니.”

“어—잘 지내, 고마워.” 해리엇은 머리를 긁적였다. “음… 넌 어떻게 지내?”

“우리 둘 다 제법 괜찮아, 고마워.” 다프네는 여전히 사무적으로 말했다. 그리고 바람처럼 자신과 아스테리아를 방 안에 들여놓았다—그러려고 했다. 하지만 해리엇이 문 앞을 막아섰다.

“미안한데,” 해리엇이 말했다. “스네이프가—스네이프 교수님이 이 만남은 나와 아스테리아 둘만의 만남이라고 하셨어.”

다프네는 그녀를 뚫어지게 응시했다. 그 눈에 담긴 강한 적대감에, 해리엇은 순간 흠칫했다. “틀림없이 네가 교수님의 말을 잘못 알아들은 거겠지, 포터. 아스테리아에게는 내가 필요해.”

“스네이프의 말을 잘못 알아듣기는 꽤 힘들어,” 해리엇이 단호하게 대답했다. “그는 나와 그녀가 둘이서 만나기를 원해.”

다프네는 그 말에 무어라 대꾸하려고 했다. 하지만 공기 중에서 돌연 스네이프의 목소리가 배어 나오는 바람에, 그녀는 화들짝 놀라 굳어버렸다.

“내 지시가 명확하게 들리지 않았다니 정말 유감이구나, 그린그라스 양.”

해리엇에게는 다프네가 살짝 얼굴을 찌푸리는 것이 보였다. 그러나 그녀는 어깨를 펴고 그를 마주하기 위해 돌아섰다. “제가… 적절히 주의를 기울이지 못했나 봅니다, 선생님.”

“그런 것 같군,” 스네이프가 차갑게 대꾸했다. 어느 때보다 더 히포그리프 부리를 닮은 코 아래로 눈을 내리깔며, 그가 말을 이었다. “이제 오해가 풀렸으니, 아무 거리낌 없이 네 여동생을 포터 양에게 맡기고 떠나도 좋겠지.”

해리엇은 아스테리아가 이 상황을 어떻게 생각하는지 알아보고 싶어서 슬쩍 그녀를 살폈다. 그녀는 새하얗게 질려 있었다—아니, 이 지하의 조명 아래서는 희미한 녹색이었다—그리고 자기 자신을 가능한 한 조그맣게 보이려고 노력하는 듯했다. 해리엇은 네빌이 보가트와 대치할 때 네빌의 얼굴에서 비슷한 표정을 본 것 같다고 생각했다.

“나를 따라오도록,” 스네이프가 다프네에게 말하고, 그녀를 데리고 사라졌다. 해리엇은 골똘히 생각한 끝에, 그는 아마 다프네를 끼워주지 말라는 명령을 자신이 제대로 이행하는지 알아보려고 눈에 띄지 않는 곳에서 기다리고 있었던 게 분명하다고 결론을 내렸다.

각자 홀로 남아, 해리엇은 아스테리아를 쳐다보고, 아스테리아는 바닥을 내려다보았다. 침묵은 울퉁불퉁한 매트리스처럼 어색하고 불편했다.

“들어올래?” 해리엇은 친근한 목소리로 말하려고 애썼다.

아스테리아는 조금도 안심하는 것 같지 않았지만, 그래도 방 안으로 주춤거리며 들어와 주위를 둘러보았다 (그 동작조차 안에 무엇이 있을지 겁을 내는 것 같았지만).

“아주 기분 좋은 장소는 아니지,” 해리엇이 말했다. “스네이프가—스네이프 교수님이 고른 거야. 내 생각에 그는 햇빛 알레르기가 있는 게 아닐까 싶어.”

아스테리아는 이 말에도 그저 걱정스럽게 힐끗 눈길을 주었을 뿐 반응하지 않았다.

“앉을래?” 침묵이 한동안 계속된 끝에, 해리엇은 말했다.

두 사람은 긴 책상들 가운데 하나를 골라 앉았다—긴 책상의 양쪽 끝에. 아스테리아는 해리엇이 먼저 앉기 전에는 움직이지 않으려고 했고, 해리엇이 앉은 다음 그녀에게서 최대한 멀리 떨어진 위치에 자리를 잡았다. 할 수만 있다면 교실 반대편에 가서 앉고 싶다는 태도였다.

해리엇은 헛기침을 했다. “너희 언니를 같이 들여보내 주지 못해서 미안해. 스네이프 교수님이 우리 둘만이어야 한다고 했고, 뭐, 너도 봤잖아. 그가 감시하고 있었던 걸.”

아스테리아는 자기 무릎을 응시했다.

해리엇은 아까 긁은 반대쪽으로 머리를 긁적였다.

그래도 최소한 울고 있지는 않으니까.

“음…” 어찌해야 할지 전혀 감이 안 와서, 해리엇은 주머니를 뒤적여 목록을 꺼냈다. “미안, 잠깐만 이것 좀 볼게…”

아스테리아는, 당연하게도, “괜찮아, 천천히 봐”라고도, “내 개인적 의견으로 그건 좀 무례한 행동인 것 같아”라고도 말하지 않았다. 그래서 해리엇은 접어놓았던 목록을 펴서 그 안에 든 질문들을 훑어보았다.

어젯밤 허마이니가 생각해낸 방법은, 대화를 이어나가기 위한 질문 목록을 만드는 것이었다. 하지만 이대로는 안될 것 같았다. 다프네의 부재, 허마이니가 만든 질문, 스네이프가 고른 방—이걸로는 아무것도 할 수 없었다.

해리엇은 갑자기 결의에 차올랐다. 그와 함께, 아이디어도 하나 떠올랐다.

“이 방에 있으니까 저절로 우울해지네,” 그녀는 말했다. “여기보다 훨씬 나은 데를 알아.” 아스테리아가 소심하게 눈을 마주쳐왔을 때, 해리엇은 미소를 지었다. “주방에 가본 적 있어?”

* * * * *

해리엇은 집요정들이 방문자를 접대하는 걸 엄청 좋아하는 게 틀림없다고 판단했다. 그녀가 들를 때마다 그들이 너무도 흥분했기 때문이다. 어쩌면 그들은 주방 안에만 머물러야 하는지도 모른다—그녀는 다른 어디에서도 그들의 모습을 본 적이 없었다—그렇다면 새로운 얼굴을 반기는 것도 무리는 아니었다.

“우리 간식 좀 먹을 수 있을까요?” 그녀는 자신과 아스테리아를 둘러싼 행복한 집요정 무리를 향해 물었다. 그리고 아스테리아를 향해 돌아섰다. “초콜릿 좋아해?”

아스테리아는 언제 어느 때건 휘둥그렇게 보이는 커다란 푸른 눈을 가지고 있었다. 하지만 지금 그녀의 눈은 평소보다 훨씬 더 커다래져서 주방과 집요정들을 둘러보고 있었다. 최소한 지금은 너무 놀라서 무서워하지도 못하고 있는 것 같았다—그리고 그녀는 심지어 고개도 끄덕였다!

한 무리의 집요정들이 두 사람 몫의 다과를 올린 은쟁반을 들고 달려 나왔다. 생크림을 올린 핫초코에, 지난번에 먹은 경이로운 에클레어, 그리고 초콜릿 크라상이 올려진 쟁반이었다. 그러더니 다른 한 무리가 쟁반을 하나 더 가지고 나왔다. 그 위에는 수십 개의, 각각 다르게 장식된 것으로 보아 아마 하나하나 다 다른 맛일 것 같은 벨기에 초콜릿들이 가득 쌓인 접시가 올려져 있었다.

“대박(*Blimey),” 해리엇은 론이 애용하는 말을 따라 중얼거렸다.

“더 원하세요?” 그녀가 늘 집사 같은 느낌이라고 생각하는 집요정이 물었다. “원하신다면 더 많이, 훨씬 더 많이 드릴 수 있어요!”

“이걸로 충분히 굉장해요,” 해리엇이 말했다. 그녀와 아스테리아가 이 많은 초콜릿을 다 먹고 혼수상태에 빠져서, 주방 입구의 바닥에 초콜릿 범벅이 되어 쓰러진 모습으로 그들을 찾으러 온 스네이프에게 발견되는 일이 없기만을 바랄 뿐이었다.

집요정들은 벌써 주방 한구석에 두 사람을 위해 테이블을 세팅하고 있었다. 하늘색 테이블보 위로 접시와 은식기들이 차려졌다. 해리엇은 에클레어를 하나 집었다. 그동안 아스테리아는 초콜릿 접시 근방에서 머뭇거리고 있었다.

“너희 집에도 집요정이 있니?” 해리엇이 물었다.

아스테리아는 고개를 저었다. 그녀는 답을 하려는 듯 입을 열다가, 곧 멈췄다. 그래도 해리엇은 이것도 또 하나의 성공이라고 생각했다. 대성공이라고 해도 괜찮을지도—그녀는 거의 첫 답변을 끌어낼 뻔한 것이다.

“내 친척들은 머글이야. 나는 도비를 만나기 전까지는 집요정에 대해 들어본 적도 없었어. 도비가 오늘은 여기 없네—최소한, 내 눈에는 안 보인다.” 그녀는 도비가 누군지 일부러 설명하지 않았다. 아스테리아가 궁금하다면 물어봐야 하도록. 그녀는 해리엇의 말을 경청하고 있는 듯했지만, 여전히 아무 말도 하지 않았다.

“지난 크리스마스에 그는 나한테 괴상한 양말을 한 켤레 떠줬어. 이 양말 진짜 따뜻해.” 해리엇은 청바지를 살짝 걷어 올려서 양말이 보이도록 했다.

아스테리아는 테이블 아래쪽으로 고개를 빼고 그녀의 양말을 본 다음, 수줍게 살짝 미소지었다.

“나는 뜨개질을 할 줄 몰라, 뭐든 예술적인 건 다 잘하지 못하거든.” 해리엇은 이 화제를 꺼내들 수 있어서 다행이라고 생각했다. 그리고 주머니에 또 한 번 손을 집어넣어, 그녀가 준비한 비장의 카드를 내놓았다—최소한 비장의 카드가 되어주기를 그녀가 바라는 물건을. “내가 병동에 있을 때 이걸 받았는데, 누가 보냈는지 서명이 없었어.”

그녀는 장미 그림이 그려져 있는, 멋들어진 필기체의 병문안 카드를 펼쳐 보였다. 아스테리아의 눈은 이제까지보다 훨씬 더 동그랗게 뜨였고, 그녀의 얼굴은 새빨갛게 달아올랐다.

“이거 진짜 멋지지,” 해리엇이 말했다. “누군지 몰라도, 이렇게 쓰고 그릴 수 있다니, 천재인 것 같아.”

아스테리아는 길게 늘어뜨린 자신의 금발머리 아래로 숨으려는 듯이 굴었다. 그래서 해리엇은, 이걸 네가 보낸 거냐고 대놓고 물어보지 않기로 한 결정이 옳았음을 알 수 있었다.

어쨌든 그녀가 보낸 것은 확실했다.

“그리고 이걸 받았을 땐 정말 기뻤어,” 해리엇은 말을 이어나갔다. 카드는 다시 접어 넣었다. “왜냐면 그때 나 기분이 좀 많이 안 좋았거든. 사실 끔찍했어. 디멘터…” 그녀는 깊이 숨을 들이쉬고 내뱉었다. “나는 디멘터가 무서워.”

아스테리아는 머리카락 사이로 눈을 들어 그녀를 응시했다.

“난 지금 어떤 마법을 배우려고 하는 중이야,” 해리엇이 말했다. “패트로누스라고 하는데…”

해리엇은 계속해서 말하며 초콜릿을 먹었다. 아스테리아는 초콜릿을 먹으며 들었다. 그녀는 한마디도 하지 않았지만, 그녀의 얼굴에는 작은 미소가 떠올라서 사라지지 않고 자리를 지켰다. 그 미소는 마치 인가가 드문 벌판에서 아주 멀리 떨어진 집의 불빛을 보는 기분이 들게 했다.

 

* * * * *

다프네 그린그라스가 그의 기숙사가 아닌 다른 기숙사 학생이었다면, 세베루스는 자신이 명확하게 지시한 사항에 불복하려고 한 그녀를 아주 호되게 꾸짖었을 것이다. 하지만 사정이 사정이니만큼, 그는 그냥 그녀를 돌려보냈다. 그리고 그는 스태프룸으로 피신했다. 학기 첫 주가 끝나며, 채점해야 할 과제가 쌓여 있었다.

스프라우트와 미네르바가 그 안에서 루핀과 담소를 나누고 있었다. 세베루스는 그 광경을 보고 하마터면 곧장 몸을 돌려 방을 나갈 뻔했지만, 그러면 자신이 얼마나 바보 같아 보일지 생각하지 않을 수가 없었다. 그래서 그는 자신이 늘 앉는 의자에 앉아, 세 사람이 저기 호수 밑바닥에라도 처박혀 있는 것처럼 행동했다. 그리고 이번 주 분량의 형언할 수 없을 만큼 멍청한 과제물들을 담은 서류철을 펼쳤다.

“차 들겠어요, 세베루스?”

고개를 들자, 미네르바가 그를 향해 찻잔을 내밀고 있었다. 예상치 못한 전개였기 때문에, 그는 어떻게 반응해야 할지 전혀 생각이 나지 않았다.

그의 무반응에도 흔들림 없이, 미네르바는 그가 앉아있는 의자 옆 테이블에 찻잔을 내려놓고, 그 옆의 의자에 앉았다.

“포모나와 리무스가 방금 내게, 당신이 포터 양에게 맡긴 특이한 과제 이야기를 해주고 있었어요.”

아. 그렇다면 찻잔도 설명할 수 있었다, 하지만—

“그들은 어쩌다가 그걸 알게 되었답니까?” 그는 장본인들을 뚫어지게 쳐다보며 물었다.

“그녀가 우리에게 와서 아스테리아 그린그라스에 대해 우리가 아는 것을 물어봤어요.” 스프라우트가 말했다. “말해줄 수 있는 건 별로 없었지만요. 당신에게서도 딱히 많은 걸 듣지는 못한 것으로 보이더군요.”

“상관하실 바는 아닌 것 같습니다만,” 세베루스는 말했다. 그러면서도 속으로는, 해리엇 포터가 이 과제를 그렇게나 진지하게 받아들였다는 데 살짝 놀라고 있었다.

“너무 그렇게 예민하게 반응할 것 없어요, 세베루스,” 미네르바가 말했다. “우린 그저 호기심이 생겼을 뿐이에요.”

“그녀는 자기가 아스테리아를 울리게 되지 않을까 걱정하고 있었어요,” 루핀이 웃는 듯 마는 듯 이상한 얼굴을 하고 말했다.

“그렇게 되어도 딱히 놀라울 일은 아니겠죠.”

“솔직히 말하면, 나는 보기 좋다고 생각해요.” 미네르바가 말했다. “순순히 자백하세요, 세베루스. 당신 사실은 포터 양을 좋아하지요.”

이 말에 세베루스는 어떻게 대꾸해야 할지 감도 잡을 수 없었다. 그러나 미네르바는 그의 대꾸를 기다리지도 않고 말을 이었다.

“당신은 우리 중 한 사람이 슬리데린 학생의 이름을 언급만 해도 발끈하죠. 그런데 그중에서도 가장 연약한 학생을 그녀에게 맡기고 있잖아요.”

그는 자신이 놀림감이 되고 있다는 느낌을 떨쳐낼 수가 없었다. 미네르바의 눈은 명랑하게 빛나고 있었고, 스프라우트는 활짝 웃지 않기 위해서 안간힘을 쓰고 있는 듯했다. 루핀은—기이한 얼굴을 하고 있었다. 저 표정은 무슨 뜻이란 말인가? 그의 얼굴은 먼 곳을 보고 있는 듯하면서도 동시에 기민하게 현재에 집중하고 있는 듯 보였다. 마치 지금 이 순간 대단히 중요한 무언가를 이해하고, 그 새롭게 이해한 사실에 경악한 사람처럼.

“저는 포터 양에 관해서는 어떤 특별한 견해도 가지고 있지 않습니다,” 세베루스는 차갑게 일축했다. “저는 단지 그녀의 명성이 아주 유용하리라고 짐작했을 뿐입니다—어쩌면 그녀 자신보다 더 유용할지도 모르죠.”

그는 채점해야 할 과제물을 챙겨들고 자리를 떴다. 그들의 얼굴에서 미소를 지워내는 데는 성공했지만, 그걸로도 딱히 더 기분이 나아지지는 않았다. 그 사실이 그를 상당히 짜증나게 했다.

그는 다시 자신의 사무실로 돌아와, 포터 양의 회합이 끝나기를 기다리기로 했다. 하지만 예정된 시각 5분 전에, 그는 사무실 문을 잠그고 그가 두 사람에게 배정한 교실로 향했다.

안에서는 아무 소리도 들리지 않았다. 더럭 의심이 들어, 그는 문을 열어젖혔다.

교실은 비어 있었다.

그는 문가에 버티고 서서, 용솟음치는 분노의 기운에 맞서 싸우고 있었다. 그때 복도 저편에서, 친숙한 목소리가 울려퍼졌다.

“…수영을 잘 하지도 못해, 분명 수영장에 떨어뜨린 강아지가 몸부림치는 것처럼 보일걸…”

해리엇 포터가 복도를 걸어오고 있었다. 아스테리아 그린그라스와 함께였다. 비록 말하고 있는 것은 포터 양뿐이었지만, 아스테리아는 완전히 몰입한 사람의 태도로 듣고 있었다.

“…최소한 실컷 웃었—” 포터 양이 고개를 들어 그를 보았다. 그녀의 눈이 휘둥그레졌다. “지… 어. 안녕하세요.”

그는 그녀와 아스테리아를 번갈아 보았다. 눈에 띄게 즐거워 보이던 아스테리아의 얼굴이 다시금 겁에 질려 창백해지고 있었다. 그녀는 시선을 바닥으로 떨구고, 고개를 숙이며 머리카락으로 얼굴을 가렸다. 포터 양은 눈썹을 찌푸렸다.

“시간이 다 되었다,” 세베루스가 말했다. 도무지 갈피를 잡을 수 없었지만, 겉으로 드러내지는 않았다. “그린그라스 양, 돌아가서 평소 하던 일을 해도 좋다.”

그녀는 재빨리 몸을 피해 멀어지면서도 포터 양을 몰래 훔쳐보았다. 포터 양은 그녀에게 손을 흔들었다. 답례인사를 받지는 못했지만.

“왜 그녀는 선생님을 저렇게 무서워해요?” 아스테리아가 사라지고 난 다음에 그녀가 물었다.

그보다 온당한 질문은, _왜 너는 무서워하지 않느냐_  일 것이다. “그녀가 말하지 않던가?”

“저는 그녀에게 말을 시키지 못했어요,” 포터 양이 체념한 듯 말했다. 그러다 그녀의 얼굴이 반짝 빛났다. “그래도 그녀가 고개를 끄덕이거나 젓게 만들 수는 있었어요.”

세베루스는 놀라움을 금치 못했다. 그녀가 그런 성과를 얻은 것도 기대 이상이었지만, 그것이 진정한 성과라는 점을 그녀가 알아차렸다는 것도 놀라운 일이었다.

“한 번 이상?”

“네,” 그녀는 대단히 만족스러워 보였다.

“지정해주신 방에 머무르지 않아서 죄송해요. 하지만 이 안은 지독하게 울적해요—그리고 우리가 밖에 나가면 안 된다고 하시지는 않았잖아요.”

“내가 그렇게 말했다면 너는 물론 내 말을 그대로 따랐을 테고 말이다.” 그가 냉랭하게 말했다. 그녀는 그저 반쯤은 겸연쩍고 반쯤은 뻔뻔한 작은 미소로 화답했다. “그녀를 어디로 데려갔었지?”

“어… 간식을 먹으러 갔어요.” 그녀의 얼굴에 얼버무리려는 기색이 떠올랐다. “그러고 나서는 술법 교실 복도에 있는 바다 벽화를 보러 갔어요. 그 애의 집을 언급하지 않고서도 바다 이야기를 하게 만들 수 있을까 싶어서요. 그야 물론, 그녀는 끝까지 말을 하지 않았지만, 그래도 고개를 끄덕이고 반응해 줬어요.”

세베루스는 진심으로 고민하고 노력한 흔적이 역력한 그녀의 행동에 다시 한 번 놀라지 않을 수 없었다.

“그렇게나 성공적으로 해낸 이상,” 그는 말했다. “네가 이 과제에서 벗어날 길이 없어졌다는 걸 알고 있나?”

“괜찮아요,” 포터 양이 말했다. “전 한 번도 그녀를 울리지 않았다구요.”

그 순간 그녀는 대단히 자랑스러우면서도 동시에 지극히 안도한 듯한 얼굴을 했다. 그 얼굴은 그녀를 어려보이게 했다. 이렇게나 어리면서, 그가 그녀의 힘이 닿지 않을 거라고 십분 예상했던 책무를 기꺼이 떠맡고 있었다.

“내가 상황을 평가해보고 나서 다음 번 만남이 언제가 좋을지 알려주겠다.” 그는 그렇게밖에 말할 수 없었다.

그는 낡은 교실의 문을 닫고, 계단으로 향하는 그녀의 뒤를 따라 천천히 걸었다.

그는 입을 열었다. “포터 양.” 다만 그녀가 듣지 못할 수도 있게 작은 목소리로 불렀다. 그래도 그녀는 들었다. 그리고 호기심 어린 눈동자로 그를 돌아보았다.

처음에 그는 망설였다. 정확히 무어라 말해야 할지, 확신할 수 없었기 때문이다. 그러나 곧이어 반사적으로 매몰찬 말이 혀 끝에 맴돌아서, 엉겁결에 그것을 내뱉지 않도록 자신을 제어해야 했다. 노력이 필요했다. 그는 언제나 참지 않고 매몰찬 말을 내뱉곤 했으니까.

“너는…” 그는 이를 악물고, 나머지 말을 내뱉었다. “잘해주었다.”

그녀가 환하게 밝아졌다.

“고맙습니다,” 그녀가 말했다. 눈에 보이게 기뻐하면서. 마치 그 한마디가, 그녀가 이제껏 받아본 것 중에서 가장 심오한 찬사라도 되는 것처럼.

그러더니 그녀는 현관 홀로 향하는 계단을 달려 올라갔다. 시야에서 사라졌다.

그는 다시 사무실로, 도무지 줄어들 생각을 않는 과제물의 산으로 돌아갈 생각이었다. 하지만 바로 그 순간, 그는 마음을 바꾸고, 목적지를 변경했다. 생각해 보니, 지금은 바깥 공기를 좀 쐬어야 할 것 같았다.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *1. 이 장의 제목인 All Schooldays’ Friendship은 셰익스피어 희곡에서 가져온 문구이고, 해리엇과 허마이니의 대화 중 "절친 카드는 1년에 한 번만 쓸 수 있다"는 부분은, 시트콤 <프렌즈>에서 조이와 챈들러가 나누는 비슷한 대화에서 영감을 얻었다고 합니다.
> 
> *2. 서리(Surrey)는 해리 포터가 사는 더즐리 가족의 집이 있는 영국 동남부 주 이름이죠.
> 
> *3. 시리우스는 릴리를 별로 좋아하지 않았다는 내용 중: 시리우스가 릴리를 '곰팡이 같은' 존재였다고 표현하자 리무스가 대꾸하는 "Grows on you?"는 원래 "알고 지내다 보니 점점 좋아진다, 호감을 가지게 된다"는 뜻이에요. (대개 "처음에는 별로였는데"라는 어감이 살짝 들어갑니다) 여기서는 맥락상 곰팡이가 번식한다는 의미와 호감이 생긴다는 의미를 동시에 표현해야 해서 "사방을 장악한다"가 되었습니다.
> 
> *4. Blimey: "blind me"에서 나온 영국 비속어 감탄사인데, 원래는 '맙소사, 말도 안 돼, 내 눈을 믿을 수 없군' 같은 뜻으로, 놀라움/경악을 드러내는 데 쓰이죠. 이제까지는 따로 주석 달 필요도 없이 그냥 맙소사, 정도로 번역했는데, 이번 편에서는 맥락상 '론이 애용하는 말'로 해리가 이제껏 안 썼던 속어를 가져와야 했기 때문에 '대박'이 되었습니다.


	35. 35장. 계획 (Making Plans)

 

 

요즘 리무스는 불유쾌한 고민거리가 너무 많아서, 매일 잠자리에 들 때마다 머릿속이 뒤죽박죽이었다. 한 가지 생각이 전면에 나서는가 하면, 곧바로 다른 생각이 그 자리를 차지했다. 그렇게 잠들고 나면 일어날 때도 항상 머릿속이 어지러이 뒤엉켜 있었다.

당연히 피터의 문제가 있었다. 그리고 시리우스. 그들이 함께 엮여 있는 문제와, 각각의 문제. 두 사람은 그의 머릿속에서 걱정에 할당된 부위를 상당 부분 잡아먹고 있었다. 때때로 집중력과 무사태평함에 할당된 부분까지도 침투했다—물론 요즘 그의 머릿속에서 집중력과 무사태평함에 할당할 부분은 애초에 별로 없기는 했지만. 그는 자신이 겉으로는 늘 태평해 보인다는 것을 알고 있었다. 왜냐하면 그 누구도, 알버스조차도, 그에게 무슨 일 있냐고 물어오지 않았기 때문이다. 하지만 속내는 그저 혼란의 도가니였다.

해리엇의 문제도 있었다. 제임스와 릴리까지 합쳐진. 두 사람의 흔적들—그들의 딸에게서, 학교 곳곳에서 보이는 그들의 흔적들.

그리고 스네이프의 문제가 있었다.

_순순히 자백하세요_ _, 세베루스. 당신 사실은 포터 양을 좋아하지요._

리무스는 그 방면에서 대체 무슨 일이 일어나고 있는 건지 의아해했었다. 세베루스 스네이프가, 해리엇 한 사람에게 위험을 초래할지 모른다는 의심만으로 그를 위협까지 할 이유가 뭐란 말인가? 그는 처음부터 그것이 못내 이상했다. 그리고 겨울방학 중의 사건도 있었다. 스네이프가 해리엇을 굳이 자신의 개인 실험실까지 데려가서, 둘이 몇 시간이나 그 안에 틀어박혀 있었던 날. 여름방학 동안에도 그녀는 그와 함께 지냈다. 그는 조금도 그녀를 좋아하는 것처럼 굴지는 않았지만, 그의 행동거지는 일관성이 없었다. 그녀를 보호하려고 드는가 하면 그 다음엔 또 가혹하게 대했다. 물론 보호하려고 들 때조차 그녀에게 너그럽지는 않았지만. 그러면서도 그는 리무스가 상상할 수 있는 것 이상으로 그녀의 대담무쌍한 언행을 용인했다.

 _당신_ _*사실은* 포터 양을 좋아하지요_ , 미네르바가 그렇게 말했을 때였다. 리무스가—기억해냈다, 고 하기는 뭐하다. 지난 학기 시작할 때 그 생각을 안 해본 것은 아니었으므로—다만 그는, 스네이프가 한때 릴리의 친구였다는 사실—나아가 친구 이상의 관계가 되고 싶어 했다는 사실이 가지는 중요성을, 새롭게 인식했다.

그때 스태프룸에서, 그 깨달음은 너무나도 중요하게 느껴졌었다…

하지만 그때의 확신은 사그라지고, 그 중요한 깨달음이 정확히 어떤 것이었는지조차 이제는 불확실하게만 느껴졌다. 스네이프가 릴리를 향한 해묵은 감정을 그녀의 딸에게 접붙이고 있다고 그는 생각했었던가? 그것이 있을 법한 일인지 아닌지 판단하기에, 그는 스네이프를 그만큼 잘 알지 못했다. 스네이프가 릴리에게 마음이 있었던 것도 벌써 거의 20년쯤 지난 일이었다. 그 마음을 그녀의 딸에게 끌어다 붙이는 것은 극심한 감정의 왜곡을, 어쩌면 병들어 있는 정신의 징후라고 할 만한 종류의 집착을 필요로 할 것이다. 그는 이제껏 단 한 번도 진심으로 스네이프를 좋아한 적은 없었지만, 그런 종류의 근친상간적 소아성애가 가능한 인간이라고까지 생각할 마음의 준비가 되어 있는지는 확신할 수 없었다.

다음 날 대연회장에서, 리무스는 스네이프와 해리엇을 관찰했다. 스네이프는 여느 때와 마찬가지로 냉랭하고 무뚝뚝했다. 반면 허마이니와 둘이 앉아 있는 해리엇은 제법 행복한 듯한 기색이었다. 스네이프가 그리핀도르 테이블을 향해 몇 차례 눈길을 주기는 했지만, 그렇게 치자면 그는 대연회장 구석구석을 정기적으로 감시했고, 슬리데린 테이블에도 꽤 자주 시선을 돌렸다.

정탐만으로는 충분한 증거가 모이지 않았다.

리무스는 더 직접적인 접근법을 취해야 할 때라고 결정했다.

“해리엇이 잘 해냈나?” 그는 필리우스가 자리를 뜨면서 생긴 빈자리를 이용해 스네이프에게 말을 걸었다. “어제 만남에서 말이네.”

“저런,” 스네이프가 말했다. “그렇게 덧붙여주지 않았다면 무슨 얘긴지 모를 뻔했군. 하기야 포터 양의 평판을 고려하면, 지난 한 시간 사이에 그녀가 드래곤을 무찔렀는데 내가 미처 소식을 전해 듣지 못했을 가능성도 있기는 하지.”

스네이프가 자신을 철저히 경멸한다는 것을 몰랐다면, 리무스는 그가 자신과 농담 따먹기를 하고 있다고 생각했을지도 모른다.

“그런 위대한 업적을 우리가 전해 듣지 못할 일은 없을 거라고 확신하네,” 리무스는 미소지으며 대꾸했다.

스네이프는 그저 업신여기는 듯한 눈빛으로 그를 바라본 다음, 물잔을 들어 한 모금 마셨다. 스네이프 앞에는 묽은 수프 한 그릇 말고는 아무것도 없었다. 그조차도 먹는 대신 무심히 휘젓고만 있었다.

“그래서 그녀가 어떻게, 잘 해냈나?” 리무스가 다시 한 번 물었다.

“왜 신경을 쓰지, 루핀?”

“그냥 궁금할 뿐이야.”

“그렇다면 그녀에게 직접 물어보면 되겠군.”

“하지만 나는 _몹시_ 궁금하고, 그렇다고 내가 지금 내려가서 그리핀도르 테이블에 앉는다면 모양이 좀 이상할 거라고 생각하는데. 천상 저녁식사가 끝날 때까지 기다려야 되잖나.”

“그렇지,” 스네이프가 말했다. “그렇게 하게.” 그리고 그는, 의자를 뒤로 밀치며 일어나 성큼성큼 연회장을 빠져나갔다.

이 극단적인 반응이, 단지 스네이프가 아주 간단한 대화조차 리무스와 함께 나누느니 차라리 방을 나가고 싶을 만큼 자신을 경멸하기 때문인지, 아니면 그 이상의 원인이 있을지, 리무스는 곰곰이 생각에 잠겼다.

“나는 그가 자랑스럽다네,” 리무스의 오른쪽에서 알버스가 말했다. “그는 이럴 때 자리를 뜨도록 자신을 단련했지. 그가 좀 더 젊었을 때라면,” 알버스의 눈이 반짝거렸다. “자기 잔 속의 내용물을 자네 얼굴에 뿌리고도 남았을 거야.”

“그런 행동을 그만둔 지는 그래서 얼마나 되었습니까?” 리무스는 수많은 걱정거리에도 불구하고 조금 유쾌한 기분이 되어서 물었다.

“흠, 내 기억엔 방금 말한 종류의 충동을 극복한 것은 그가 서른 살쯤 되었을 때였던 것 같네. 물론, 그 전에 툭하면 욕설을 내뱉는 버릇부터 고쳐야 했지. 하지만 나는 종종 예전을 그리워하게 될 때가 있다네. 세베루스는 정말 다재다능한 언어구사력을 가졌지. 내 남동생 애버포스 정도나 되어야 그를 능가할 수 있을 걸세.”

“세베루스는 언제나 폭넓은 어휘력의 소유자였죠, 어릴 때부터—특히 그쪽 방면으로는요.”

“아 그렇군,” 알버스는 쾌활하게 대꾸했다. “자네도 한두 번쯤 그의 그쪽 어휘력의 수신인이 되어 본 경험이 있었을 테지.”

“응당 받아 마땅한 대접이기도 했고요.” 부끄러워해야 할 행동들이 대부분 그렇듯, 그 기억들은 해가 갈수록, 곱씹을수록 점진적으로 더 불편하게 느껴졌다.

“그런데 자네가 물어보고 있던 게 뭐였나?” 알버스가 말을 이었다. “해리엇과 만남이 어쩌고 하는 것 같던데?”

“그는 해리엇이 아스테리아 그린그라스와 친분을 맺도록 주선하고 있습니다.”

“아, 그렇군.” 알버스가 또 한 번 말했다. 이번에는 사색에 잠긴 듯이.

“그답지 않다고 여겨지더군요,” 리무스는 될 수 있는 한 평이하게 말하려고 노력했다. “미네르바와 포모나도 그렇게 말했죠—두 사람은 그를 좀 놀리고 싶어 했어요. 그때도 느닷없이 방을 나갔는데, 왜 그랬는지 이제야 이해가 되는군요.”

알버스가 껄껄 웃었다.

“해리엇은 기분이 좋아 보이는구먼,” 그가 그리핀도르 테이블을 힐끗 보며 읊조렸다. 그곳에서는 해리엇이 트라이플을 두 접시째 먹어치우는 중이었다. “문제의 만남이 잘 끝났다고 여겨도 괜찮을 것 같네. 그나저나—내가 듣기로 자네가 도서관에서 위치탐색 마법을 조사하고 있다던데?”

리무스는 그가 어떻게 그 사실을 알고 있는지 궁금했다. 아주 잠시, 속이 뒤틀릴 것 같은 두려움이 리무스를 사로잡았다. 알버스가 스네이프만큼이나 면밀히, 다만 스네이프보다 더 눈에 띄지 않게, 자신을 주시하고 있었던 게 아닐까 하는 의심이 들었다. 혹시라도 그가 리무스의 긴 오후 산책을 지켜보고 있었다면—

“기억을 좀 되살리고 싶어서요,” 리무스는 평온함을 유지하며 답했다. “그리고 공부를 다시 좀 해볼까 싶었습니다. 왜 아무도 마법을 써서 블랙을 수색하려는 생각을 하지 않는 건지, 갑자기 궁금해지더군요?”

“우리도 생각은 해보았네,” 알버스가 부드럽게 대꾸했다. 그는 이제 두 사람 사이에 나타난 호화로운 딸기케이크를 살펴보고 있었다. “하지만 통하지 않더군. 아무도 왜 그런지 밝혀내지는 못했네…”

“호그와트 바깥에서도 말입니까?”

“바깥에서도. 하지만,” 알버스는 설탕물을 입힌 딸기를 포크로 찍었다. “만약 시리우스 블랙이 아무에게도 들키지 않고 아즈카반을 탈출해서 호그와트의 방어막을 뚫고 들어올 수 있다면, 그에게 우리가 모르는 힘이 있을 거라고 예상하는 게 안전하겠지.”

_옳은 말이다_ _._

리무스의 조사 결과도 마찬가지 결론에 도달했다. 위치탐색 마법은 인간에게만 통했다. 변신 상태의 아니마구스는 인간과 충분히 거리가 멀어서, 마법의 초점을 흐리게 했다.

 _그렇지만 어둠의 마법 주문들이 있지_ , 리무스는 생각했다. 도서관에서 대출해온, 종잇장이 부스러질 만큼 오래된 책들을 떠올리면서. _이런 상황에 유용하게 쓰일 수 있는…_

리무스는 어둠의 마법을 알지 못했다.

하지만 이 학교에는, 옛날부터 어둠의 마법에 통달했다고 추정되던 사람이 한 명 있었다.

그가 꾸미고 있는 계획은 위험했다. 시리우스에게도, 그에게도, 심지어 스네이프에게도. 그러나 실행 가능하다면—그가 성공시킬 수만 있다면—

성공의 유혹은, 아무리 냉엄한 위험 요소가 있다 하더라도, 그 위험을 무릅쓸 가치가 있다고 믿게 해주었다.

리무스는 자신의 생리적인 은폐능력이 계속해서 효력을 발휘할 것을 알았지만, 동시에 자신이 뛰어난 _거짓말쟁이_ 는 결코 아니라는 사실도 분명히 인식하고 있었다. 그가 생각해내는 거짓말은 터무니없고 구차한 것이기 일쑤였다. 그는 개연성 있는 허위사실을 지어내는 것보다는 비밀을 지키는 데 훨씬 능숙했다. 불운하게도 스네이프는 언제나 영민하고 교활했다. 게다가 속임수를 간파해내는 초자연적인 능력에 더해, 집요하게, 악독할 정도로 파고들어 진실을 캐내는 능력도 갖추고 있었다. 그가 리무스가 하는 말이 진실 혹은 거짓이라고 완벽하게 증명해낼 방법은 없지만, 어쨌든 계획이 성공하려면, 그의 이성적 판단능력이 시리우스를 자기 손으로 잡고 싶다는 유혹에 눌려 좀 흐려질 필요가 있었다.

시리우스를 계획에 동참시키는 것은 어렵지 않았다. 리무스가 그에게 아무 말도 하지 않으면 된다.

적어도 스네이프를 끌어들여야 한다는 점만 빼면, 이 계획에 내재한 엄청난 위험성만 가지고도 시리우스가 전폭적으로 찬성하리라는 것만큼은 확신할 수 있었다.

 

* * * * *

월요일 아침, 해리엇이 점술 수업을 견뎌내기 위한 일련의 과정을—주로 아침을 아주 많이 먹어치우는 방식으로—거치고 있을 때였다. 예상치 못한 일이 일어났다.

평소 해그리드는 대연회장에서 아침을 먹지 않았다. 그것이 수업이 생각대로 잘 안 됐다는 사실을 영 극복하지 못했기 때문인지, 아니면 부지 관리 일 때문에 시간이 맞지 않아서인지, 그도 아니면 의자와 테이블이 너무 작고 음식의 양이 너무 적기 때문인지는 몰라도, 어쨌든 아침에 교수석에서는 그를 볼 수 없었다. 하지만 그날 아침에는 그가 연회장 안으로 들어왔다. 바람에 날려 엉킨 덥수룩한 머리카락 위로 눈이 소복이 덮여 있었다. 그는 교수석 테이블 뒤쪽으로 돌아가 덤블도어에게 다가갔다.

해그리드의 존재를 알아채지 못하기는 어려웠다. 그가 눈에 띄지 않으려고 노력할수록 더더욱 눈에 띄었다. 해리엇은 그가 덤블도어에게 이야기하기 위해 고개를 숙이는 것을, 그리고 덤블도어가 고개를 끄덕이고 나서 루핀 교수에게로 몸을 트는 것을 지켜보았다. 루핀 교수는 놀란 얼굴을 하더니, 의자에서 일어나 덤블도어와 함께 자리를 떴다.

스네이프가 두 사람의 뒷모습을 응시하고 있었다. 왠지 몹시 울분에 찬 얼굴을 하고 있었다.

해리엇이 이 모든 상황이 무엇을 의미하는지 여전히 의아해하고 있을 때, 해그리드가 기숙사 테이블 사이의 틈을 힘겹게 헤치고 그녀에게 다가오는 것이 보였다.

“해리, 정문 앞에 너에게 온 물건이 있어,” 그는 마치 그녀에게만 들리게 말하려는 듯 허리를 숙이며 말했다. 하지만 그가 남의 눈에 띄지 않게 움직이는 것이 불가능한 것과 마찬가지로, 그의 목소리는 속삭이는 것이 불가능했다. 그리핀도르 테이블 절반과 후플푸프 몇몇이 그녀를 향해 시선을 돌렸다.

혼란스러운 가운데서도 호기심이 퐁퐁 솟아올라, 해리엇은 해그리드를 따라 연회장을 나섰다. 가는 길에 그녀는 몰래 스네이프의 눈치를 살폈다. 하지만 그것은 불필요한 행동이었다. 두 사람이 교수석 앞을 지날 때 그는 별안간 몸을 일으키더니 그들을 따라 연회장을 나왔다.

“좋은 아침입니다, 교수님.” 해그리드가 친근하면서도 의문 섞인 목소리로 인사를 건넸다. 그럴 만도 했다. 스네이프는 이제 그들과 _함께_ 현관을 향해 걷고 있었다.

“그렇군요,” 스네이프가 차갑게 대꾸했다.

“어디 가세요?” 성 밖으로 발을 내딛으면서 해리엇이 물었다. 하늘에서 촉촉한 진눈깨비가 뚝뚝 떨어지고 있었다. 그녀는 망토를 챙겨 왔지만—복도는 외풍이 심했다—그래도 밖에서 오래 걷기에는 충분히 따뜻하게 입고 나오지 않았다.

“제가 데려가겠습니다,” 스네이프가 해그리드에게 말했다. 자기가 즐기는 일을 하겠다는 사람의 목소리는 아니었다. 하긴 그는 그리핀도르에서 점수를 깎을 때가 아니면 딱히 무엇을 대단히 즐기는 것처럼 보이진 않았다.

“수업에서 보자, 해리,” 해그리드가 그녀에게 손을 흔들었다.

“또 봐요,” 해그리드가 부츠 꼭대기까지 쌓인 눈을 헤치고 부지 관리인의 오두막을 향해 휘적휘적 멀어지고 나서, 그녀는 손을 내렸다. “우린 어딜 가는 거예요?”

“지금 당장은 여기서 기다릴 거다.”

스네이프는 정문으로 향하는 경사진 눈길을 내려다보고 있었다. 해리엇은 그의 시선을 따라 고개를 돌렸다가, 갑자기 뱃속이 조여드는 동시에 메스꺼워졌다. 정문 앞에 디멘터 무리가 있었기 때문이다. 눈에 보이지는 않았지만, 그곳에 있다는 것을 그녀는 알고 있었다.

“전 아직도 그걸 익히지 못했어요,” 그녀는 불쑥 말했다.

“교장선생님이 할 줄 아신다. 발밑을 조심해라. 계단에 살얼음이 끼었다.”

그는 주문으로 얼음을 떼어내 사라지게 했다. 해리엇은 조심스럽게 계단을 내려가 눈을 밟았다. 하지만 눈 위를 걷는 것은 더 어려웠다. 학생들의 발자국이 눈을 밟아 단단히 뭉쳐놓은 위로 차가운 비가 내려 꽁꽁 얼어붙는 바람에, 걷기 힘들 정도로 미끄러웠다.

스네이프가 말없이 자기 팔을 내밀었다. 그녀는 감사한 마음으로 그 팔을 붙들고, 그가 그녀를 얼어붙은 눈길 위로 견인해 가도록 했다.

열린 정문 앞에서는 덤블도어 교수가 고블린 한 명과 대화하는 중이었다. 고블린은 레이스 달린 크라밧(cravat)과 연미복을 포함한 전통적인 정장을 빼입고 있었다. 루핀 교수는 정문 밖으로 좀 더 나가서, 지팡이를 손에 쥐고 비구름 가득한 하늘을 올려다보고 있었다.

숨막힐 듯한 추위가 느껴지거나 엄마의 목소리가 들리지는 않았다. 희미하게라도.

고블린은 해리엇이 다가오는 것을 지켜보고 있었다. 그는 여기저기 낡아서 아주 오래되어 보이는 거대한 궤짝 옆에 서 있었다.

“오,” 그제야 상황 파악이 되어서, 그녀가 중얼거렸다.

스네이프가 그녀를 끌고 그들 앞으로 다가섰을 때, 덤블도어가 해리엇에게 말했다. “이쪽은 그링고트에서 온 그립훅(Griphook)이란다.”

“이름?” 고블린이 물었다. 그의 눈동자는 거의 전체가 검은색이었다. 가장자리에 아주 가느다란 흰색만이 보일 뿐이었다. 그 눈동자는 영리하고 무자비해 보였다.

“해리엇 릴리 포터.”

그립훅은 주머니에 손을 넣더니, 그 주머니 안에 들어가 있기에는 너무 커보이는 양피지 두루마리를 하나 꺼냈다. 주머니는 그의 손바닥 정도의 너비였지만, 두루마리는 최소한 30cm는 되어 보였고 꽤 두툼했다. 양 끝이 진홍색 밀랍으로 봉해져 있었다.

그는 그 두루마리를 그녀에게 내밀었다. 신중하게, 그녀는 받아들었다—그리고 곧장 떨어뜨릴 뻔했다. 닿는 순간 그녀의 손 전체에 찌르르하게 쿡쿡 쑤시는 감각이 퍼지면서, 두루마리에서 금빛 불똥이 무수히 튀었기 때문이다. 다음 순간 위쪽의 밀랍이 정확히 반으로 갈라졌다.

“당신이 스스로 주장하는 사람이 맞음을 확인했소,” 그립훅이 말했다. “상속받은 물품들이 절차대로 갖춰져 있음을 알게 될 거요. 다른 질문이 있으면, 우리 민원 담당 부서로 연락하시오. 그럼 이만.”

그는 절하지 않았다. 그는 펑 소리조차 없이, 그저 공기의 흔들림만을 남기고 사라졌다.

해리엇은 몇 번인가 눈을 깜박였다.

“고블린들은 언제나 참 신선할 정도로 간단명료하지,” 덤블도어가 쾌활하게 말했다.

“그녀가 저 흉물스러운 물건을 어떻게 기숙사까지 옮기란 말입니까?” 스네이프가 물었다.

해리엇도 동의했다. 상자는 거의 그녀만큼이나 거대했다.

“하지만 저건 그녀에게는 아무 무게도 나가지 않을 거야,” 루핀 교수가 말했다.

“그리고 그걸로 전부 해결되겠지,” 스네이프가 말을 받았다. “눈도 다 녹았고 가는 길도 어렵지 않으니까. 고블린들이 궤짝에 걸어놓은 주문 하나로 이 날씨의 모든 문제점이 다 사라졌군.”

“왜 아무 무게가 안 나가요?” 해리엇은 스네이프의 비아냥이 본격적으로 시작되기 전에 물었다. "저렇게 거대한데요.”

“저것이 너의 소유물이기 때문이지,” 덤블도어가 미소를 지었다. “어디 한 번 들어올려 보렴.”

다들 그녀를 지켜보는 것에 약간 바보 같은 기분을 느끼며, 해리엇은 몸을 숙여 손잡이 중 하나를 끌어당겼다. 놀랍게도, 궤짝 한 귀퉁이가 아무 문제 없이 그녀의 손을 따라 올라왔다. 그것은 기껏해야 양피지 한 뭉치 정도의 무게밖에 느껴지지 않았다.

“끝내준다!”

“부피가 너무 큽니다,” 스네이프가 말했다. “그녀 혼자 저걸 어떻게 들어 옮기죠?”

“그립훅이 그렇게 일찍 떠난 게 안타깝군,” 덤블도어가 말했다. “여기서 우리가 우왕좌왕하는 꼴을 구경하는 즐거움을 누리지 못하고.”

“남아 있었다면 우리가 도움을 요청했을 테니까요, 그걸 알고 일찌감치 가버렸겠죠.” 스네이프가 말했다. “우리가 우왕좌왕하는 꼴을 _상상하는_ 것만으로도 충분히 즐거울 겁니다.”

“변신술로 손수레를 만들어내는 방법이 있죠.” 루핀 교수가 제안했다. “손수레는 머글—”

“나도 손수레가 뭔지 아네, 루핀. 눈이 있으니, 썰매차(toboggan)가 더 나을 거야.”

“이 궤짝은 주문이나 술법의 대상이 될 수 없단다,” 덤블도어가 해리엇에게 설명했다. 그동안 루핀 교수는 변신술에 사용할 만한 나뭇조각을 찾아 돌아다녔고, 스네이프는 루핀 교수가 찾아오는 나뭇조각마다 적당치 않다고 퇴짜를 놓고 있었다. “그리고 우리 중 한 명이 그걸 들어올리려고 시도해도, 지면에서 1cm도 채 떼어놓지 못할 거다. 해그리드의 힘으로도 불가능하지.”

“그립훅은 그럼 이걸 어떻게 여기까지 들고 왔지요?” 해리엇은 한결 더해진 존경스러움을 담은 눈으로 궤짝을 바라보면서 물었다.

“고블린 마법이지,” 덤블도어의 눈이 반짝거렸다. “고블린들의 마법은 집요정이나 켄타우로스들의 마법만큼 우리의 마법과 다르단다.”

해리엇은 학교에서 다른 종족의 마법들에 관해 좀 더 가르쳐주었으면 했다. 최소한 지금처럼 아예 안 가르치지만 말아줬으면.

“그는 지금 정말로 우리를 비웃고 있을까요?” 그녀는 그립훅의 예리하던 눈을 떠올렸다.

덤블도어는 다른 두 교수를 힐끗 바라보았다. 루핀 교수가 실수로 작은 눈썰매(sled)를 만들어내는 바람에, 스네이프가 큰 소리로 빈정거리며 둘의 차이점을 묘사하고 있었다. 그동안 루핀 교수는 예의 바르게 경청하는 모습을 보였다. 덤블도어의 콧수염이 씰룩거렸다.

“그들의 유머 감각은… 독특하지. 하지만 이 상황은 다른 많은 사람들에게도 즐거움을 줄 것 같구나.”

마침내 만족스러운 형태의 썰매차가 만들어져서, 해리엇은 궤짝을 그 위로 올렸다. 덤블도어가 밧줄을 만들어내 궤짝을 썰매 위에 단단히 고정했다. 파멸로 향하는 얼음길 대신 눈밭을 헤치고 걸음으로써, 그녀는 손쉽게 자신의 궤짝을 성까지 운반할 수 있었다. 약초학 수업을 들으러 밖에 나온 학생들이 그들을 호기심 어린 눈으로 살피면서 지나쳐 갔다.

현관에 다다르자, 루핀 교수는 수업이 있어서 서둘러 가야 한다고 말했다. 떠나면서 그는 해리엇에게 정말이지 이상한 미소를 지어 보였다. 그녀는 전에 그가 했던 말과, 허마이니가 했던 말을 떠올렸다. 그녀의 부모님에 대해 이야기하는 게 그에게 얼마나 힘든지, 힘들 것인지. 그건 그들을 떠올리는 것만으로도 힘겹다는 뜻일까? 그들이 남긴 물건들을 보는 것조차?

스네이프는 급할 게 없다는 듯한 얼굴이었다. 아침에는 수업이 없는 게 틀림없었다.

(만약 그녀의 엄마가 남긴 보석의 존재가 _그를_ 불편하게 한다면, 최소한 그녀의 눈에는 그런 기색이 잡히지 않았다.)

“우리가 너를 수업에 지각하게 만든 것 같구나, 얘야.” 덤블도어가 말했다. “아침에 무슨 수업이 있니?”

“점술이에요, 선생님.”

“그렇다면 트릴로니는 이미 이 상황을 예견했을 테죠,” 스네이프가 냉담하게 말했다. 해리엇은 기이한 데자뷰를 느꼈다. 최근 언젠가 그녀도 정확히 같은 말을 한 적이 있었다. “다행스러운 일이군요, 그녀는 먼저 그리핀도르 기숙사를 들러 짐을 놔둬야 하니까요.”

세 사람은 동시에 위로 끝없이 뻗은 계단을 쳐다보았다. 계단 때문에 1층에서는 성의 천장이 보이지도 않았다.

“어쩌면 전 그냥 여기서 살아야 될지도 모르겠어요,” 해리엇이 말했다.

“내 생각에는 궤짝 안에 더 작은 상자들이 있을 것 같구나,” 덤블도어가 말했다. “그립훅이 네게 준 두루마리 안에 열쇠가 있을 거란다, 해리엇.”

그녀는 반으로 쪼개진 밀랍 봉인을 떼어내 주머니에 넣었다. 두루마리 통을 거꾸로 들자, 커다란 금색 열쇠가 손바닥 위로 떨어졌다. 머리 부분이 정교한 세공으로 장식되어 있었고, 자루 부분은 한눈에도 복잡해 보였다. 두루마리가 그랬던 것처럼, 열쇠도 그녀의 손을 쿡쿡 쑤시며 빛을 냈다. 그녀가 손을 댔을 때 궤짝의 자물쇠도 같은 반응을 보였다.

궤짝 안은 아무 냄새도 나지 않았다. 먼지 쌓인 냄새도, 습기 냄새도 없었다. 수십 개의 작은 상자들이 그 안에 차곡차곡 쌓여 있었다. 다채로운 색깔에, 어떤 상자는 가죽이었고 어떤 상자는 벨벳이었다. 해리엇은 맨 위에 있는 상자 하나를 집었다. 오래 묵어 잘게 금이 간 가죽으로 덮인 상자였다. 그리고 상자를 열었다.

“우와,” 잎사귀 모양의 금세공 안에 촘촘히 박힌 거대한 루비들의 자태에, 그녀는 탄성을 내질렀다.

“내 눈이 틀리지 않는다면, 16세기 물건이구나.” 덤블도어가 말했다. “그때는 아직 ‘포터’라는 성을 쓸 때가 아니었을 테지만 말이다.”

16세기… 그렇다면 이 목걸이는 _사백 년이나_ 묵었다는 뜻이다.

머리가 핑핑 도는 기분을 느끼며, 그녀는 아주 조심스럽게 상자를 닫아서, 지극히 신중한 손길로 제자리에 돌려놓았다.

“개개의 상자들을 다른 용기에 옮겨 닮을 수 있다면,” 스네이프가 덤블도어에게 말했다. “그 다음은 집요정들에게 맡기면 쉽게 해결되겠군요.”

“왜 진작 그 생각을 떠올리지 못했을까?” 덤블도어가 명랑하게 말했다. “하지만 나는 우리의 썰매차 수법을 세상 그 무엇과도 바꾸지 않았을 거라네.”

결국 스네이프가 말한 대로 일이 진행되었다. 해리엇은 작은 상자들을 하나하나 다른 궤짝으로 옮겨 담았고, 두 명의 집요정들이 나타나 그 궤짝을 그리핀도르 기숙사로 올려다 주었다. 해리엇 혼자만이 원래의 궤짝에서 물건을 꺼내 다른 궤짝으로 옮겨 담을 수 있었지만, 일단 원래 궤짝에서 꺼낸 상자는 다른 사람에게 건넬 수 있었다. 그링고트에서 가져온 궤짝이 텅 빈 다음에는 누구든 그 궤짝을 들어 옮길 수 있었다.

이 모든 과정을 거치는 동안 덤블도어는 흥에 겨운 듯했다. 해리엇도 그 과정을 즐겼다. 그녀는 조그맣고 얄팍한 금속 상자 하나가 부엉이 우편으로 오는 것을 상상하고 있었다. 그 대신 해리엇은 거들먹거리는 고블린이 배달해 준 거대한 궤짝을 받았다. 점술 수업을 빠질 수 있었던 건 전체적으로 볼 때 작은 보너스에 불과했다. 그녀는 정말 마법을 사랑하지 않을 수 없었다.

그리고 궤짝을 열어 보석 상자들을 손에 쥐는 것이 그녀를 굉장히 행복하게 만들어주는 동시에 몹시 슬프게도 했다면, 그건… 어쩌면 그녀는 루핀 교수의 침묵을 좀 더 잘 이해할 수 있을 것 같기도 했다. 물론 그렇다고 완전히 이해하는 건 아니었다. 그녀는 아무것도 갖지 못하는 것보다는, 이 궤짝과 그것이 전해주는 복잡한 감정이라도 있는 것이 훨씬 좋았으니까.

* * * * *

변신술 수업 내도록, 해리엇은 대체로 정신이 딴 데 가 있었다. 그 결과 정확히 어찌 된 일인지는 모르겠지만, 자기 앞의 돼지 귀를 비단 주머니로 만드는 대신 조개껍데기로 만들어 버렸다. 맥고나걸 교수는 그녀와 네빌에게 추가 과제를 내주었다. 네빌은 그의 돼지 귀가 오페라의 소프라노처럼 노래하게 만들었다.

“너는 오늘 점술 수업에서 정말 _엄청난_ 배움의 기회를 놓치고 말았어.” 점심을 먹으러 자리에 앉으며 허마이니가 말했다. 그녀의 얼굴에 떠오른 표정은 너무도 완벽하게 빈정대는 표정이어서, 스네이프가 봤으면 그리핀도르에 점수를 주었을지도 모른다.

“제발 우리 이제 손금 보는 건 끝냈다고 말해 줘,” 해리엇이 신음했다. “난 진짜 그녀가 내 손을 볼 때마다 흠칫흠칫 놀라는 게 지겨워 죽겠어.”

“네가 없으니까, 그녀는 네빌을 괴롭혔어.”

두 사람은 동시에 테이블 저편의 네빌을 쳐다보았다. 네빌은 다른 애들과 조금 떨어져 앉아서, 자기 앞의 그릇을 멍하니 내려다보고 있었다. 그는 스튜를 한 숟갈 떠서 입으로 가져갔지만, 대부분은 그가 눈치채지 못하는 사이에 도로 흘러내렸고, 그는 빈 숟가락을 입에 집어넣고도 표정 하나 바뀌지 않았다.

“그녀는 정말 몰인정한 인간이야,” 허마이니의 눈빛이 맹렬하게 불타올랐다. “대체 왜 아무도 그녀가 못돼먹은 사기꾼인 걸 꿰뚫어 보지 못하는지, 난 정말 이해하지 못하겠어. 다들 그녀가 너랑 네빌의 미래를 예언하는 걸 그저 _즐기고_ 있다고—어디 가려고?”

“저리로 가자,” 해리엇은 자신의 책가방과 접시를 챙겨 들고 자리에서 일어나, 네빌 가까이 당겨 앉았다.

“안녕, 네빌.” 두 사람이 그의 옆에 앉은 것도 알아채지 못하고 네빌이 자기 스튜만 뒤적이고 있어서, 그녀가 말을 걸었다.

그는 고개를 들고, 눈을 껌벅이더니, 곧 벽돌처럼 새빨갛게 달아올랐다. “아-안녕.”

해리엇은 대화할 만한 주제를 찾아 머리를 굴리다가, 자신이 네빌에 대해서 아는 것이 아스테리아에 대해서 아는 것보다 딱히 많지 않음을 깨달았다. 벌써 2년 넘게 그와 같은 기숙사에서 생활했지만, 그녀가 알고 있는 거라곤 그가 할머니와 함께 산다는 것과, 세상 다른 무엇보다 더 스네이프를 무서워한다는 것뿐이었다.

“트레버는 어떻게 지내?” 그녀가 물었다. 스스로의 요령 부족을 절절히 느끼면서.

“축 처져 있어,” 그는 웅얼거렸다. 얼굴은 아직도 새빨갰다. “그는 추위를 싫어해. 요즘엔 침대에서 나오지 않으려고 해…”

그들은 점심시간이 끝날 때까지 트레버에 관한 대화를 (약간 어색하게) 이어 나갔다. 점심을 먹고 나서는 마법동물 돌보기 수업이 있었다. 밖으로 나가면서 네빌은 어깨를 구부정하게 숙이고 걸었다. 마치 자기 자신의 키를 더 작게 만들고 싶은 것처럼.

대연회장을 떠나는 길에 해리엇은 아스테리아를 보고, 눈이 마주쳤을 때 손을 흔들었다. 아스테리아는 네빌만큼 새빨갛게 달아올랐다. 그녀와 함께 있던 다프네는 해리엇을 본 척도 하지 않았다.

그들이 눈밭을 헤치고 수업을 들으러 가는 동안, 해리엇은 지평선을 밝히는 은은한 불빛을 보았다. 해그리드가 학생들을 위해 거대한 모닥불을 피워놓은 것이었다. 모닥불 안에는 불꽃의 온기를 쬐고 있는 샐러맨더들이 가득했다.

문득 해리엇은 자신이 올해 해그리드와 별로 접점이 없었다는 사실을 깨달았다. 비밀리에 스누플즈를 돌보고, 시리우스 블랙의 위협을 걱정하느라, 그녀는 좀처럼 해그리드 생각을 하지 못했다. 게다가 론과 사이가 벌어지고, 허마이니가 항상 너무 바빴기 때문에, 해그리드를 보러 갈 시간도 별로 없었다. 그의 지친 듯 불행한 얼굴을 보고, 해리엇은 갑작스레 강렬한 죄책감에 시달리기 시작했다.

다른 아이들이 모닥불에 장작으로 땔 마른 나무들을 주워 모으는 사이, 그녀는 해그리드에게 다가갔다.

“안녕하세요, 해그리드.” 그녀는 자신에게 뭔가 좀 더 참신한 말로 대화를 시작할 재주가 있었으면 했다.

“해리.” 그는 부드럽게 그녀의 어깨를 두드렸다. 해그리드의 부드러운 토닥임은 그래봤자 약한 구타처럼 느껴졌지만. “잘 지내지?”

“전 괜찮아요.” 다만 이제는 아까보다 더 마음이 무거웠다. 그가 오히려 그녀의 안부를 묻고 있다는 사실에. “피곤해 보여요.”

“아, 뭐.” 그는 자신의 코트 소매로 코를 훔쳤다. 그저 추워서 그런 것일 수도 있지만, 해리엇의 생각에는 달랐다.

“벅빅은 좀 어때요?” 그녀는 또다시 데자뷰를 느끼며, 자신의 부족함을 절감했다.

해그리드는 전보다 더 큰 소리로 훌쩍였다.

“그, 그는—우리 불쌍한 비키(Beaky)—”

그녀는 걱정스럽게 그의 팔을 토닥거렸다. 팬지 파킨슨이 악의 가득한 즐거움을 담은 얼굴로 이쪽을 보고 있는 것을 발견하고, 해리엇은 섬광 같은 분노를 느꼈다.

허마이니가 장작을 한 아름 안고 팬지의 옆을 지나오다가, _우연히도_ 그녀의 귀 언저리를 나뭇가지로 치고 말았다.

“앞 똑바로 보고 다녀, 잡종.” 팬지가 딱딱거렸다. 해그리드는 작은 테이블보만 한 크기의 손수건으로 코를 풀고 있어서 그녀가 한 말을 듣지 못했다.

“똑바로 봤어,” 허마이니가 차갑게 대꾸했다. 그녀의 얼굴은 완전한 경멸만을 담아내고 있었다. 그리고 그녀는 모닥불로 성큼성큼 다가가 차곡차곡 쌓이고 있는 장작더미 위로 자신이 모은 나뭇가지들을 내려놓았다. 론은 조금 떨어진 자리에 서서 몰래 그녀를 지켜보는 중이었다. 그의 얼굴에 떠오른 표정은 읽어내기 힘들었다.

“벅빅에게 무슨 일이 있어요, 해그리드?” 해리엇이 물었다. 그러면서도 주의력의 절반은 그녀의 친구들(과 적들)을 살피는 데 쓰고 있었다.

“널 걱정시키고 싶진 않아,” 해그리드가 눈을 닦아내면서 말했다. “넌 이미 걱정거리가 아주 많으니까. 시리우스 블랙이다 뭐다—”

해리엇은 자신이 지금처럼 쪼그라든 기분을 느껴본 적이 있는지 확신할 수 없었다. 해그리드가 그녀보다 얼마나 더 거대한지와는 상관없었다.

“어차피 걱정하게 될걸요, 특히 해그리드가 날 걱정시키고 싶지 않다고 말한다면요.”

해그리드의 눈에서 눈물이 찔끔 흘렀다. “여기선 안 돼, 해리.” 그가 걸걸한 목소리로 말했다. “우리… 금요일, 아니면 토요일에 차를 마시자. 그때까지 상황이 바뀔 일은 없으니까.”

해리엇은 고개를 끄덕였다. “오후는 어때요? 토요일에 말예요. 오전 중에는 스네이프가—스네이프 교수님이 맡긴 프로젝트를 해야 하거든요.” 그전에는 _새벽같이_ 퀴디치 연습이 있었다. 빌어먹을 올리버.

“그게 좋겠다, 아가(love). 너 자신을 잘 챙겨야 해. 교수님이 너에게 무슨 일을 맡기셨어?”

그녀는 아스테리아에 관해 설명했다. 그녀의 설명이 끝나자, 해그리드는 살짝 생각에 잠긴 얼굴을 했다.

“스네이프 교수님은 평소에 자기 말고 다른 사람에게는 슬리데린 학생들을 맡기지 않아. 처음부터 유명했지. 자랑스럽게 여겨도 좋아, 해리. 겉으로는 그렇게 보이지 않을지 몰라도—아무래도 스네이프 교수님은 종종—뭐랄까—어쨌든 그래도 자랑스러워할 만한 일이야.”

 

 

 

 


	36. 36장. 열림 (Unlocked)

 

 

세베루스는 초조했다.

그 상태가 익숙하지 않은 것은 아니었다. 그는 자주 초조해졌다. 일상의 지속적인 지루함은 때때로 그를 몇 시간이나 쉼없이 성 밖의 언덕을 거닐게 만들곤 했다. 뭔가 다른 할 일을 찾아내지 못하는 한. 해리엇 포터가 호그와트에 오고부터는, 산책의 빈도는 더 잦아지고 산책 시간은 더 길어졌다. 이제는 그의 주의를 돌릴 만한 다른 일을 찾는 데도, 진정하는 데도 시간이 더 오래 걸렸다.

이번 달치 울프스베인 마법약 제조를 끝내고, 첫 번째 투여분도 전달했다. 학술지에 실린 논문들 가운데 그가 대응하고 싶은 마음이 조금이라도 들게 하는 것들에는 모조리 반론을 써서 보냈다. 그가 가진 책들 중 어떤 것도, 오래된 책이든 새로운 책이든, 흥미를 돋우지 않았다.

오늘 밤에는 특히나, 금목걸이에 알알이 박힌 루비들의 형상으로 머릿속이 가득 차 있었다. 그것을 목격하고 나자, 포터가 물려받았던 그 모든 것을 향한 그의 해묵은 질투심이 되살아나 입 안에 매캐한 쓴맛을 남겼다. 몇 시간이 지나도록 그 씁쓸함은 사라지질 않았다. 어쨌든 그것은 오래 묵어 친숙한 느낌이기는 했다.

그것은 또한 그를 남아있는 채점을 해치우기에 적당한 기분으로 만들어주었다. 가장 위쪽에 놓인 것은 마침 그리핀도르 녀석들의 것이었다—잘됐군.

하지만 그는 맨 처음 집어든 에세이가 포터 양의 것임을 깨닫고 짜증이 났다. 그는 늘 그녀가 제출하는 과제를 볼 생각도 하지 않았다. 점수는 언제나 B였다. 아, 다행히, 다음 에세이는 위즐리네 막내아들의 것이었다.

위즐리의 무분별한 쉼표 남용을 사정없이 모욕하고 있을 무렵, 조용히 문을 두드리는 소리가 잠시 그의 집중을 방해했다.

“뭐지?” 그가 소리질렀다.

“자네가 여기 있기를 바라고 있었지,” 그 온화한, 가증스러운, 예의 바른 척하는 목소리가 말했다.

“나는 자네가 어디든 여기 말고 다른 곳에 있기만을 바랐는데,” 세베루스는 위즐리의 에세이에서 고개를 들지도 않고 말했다. 그러면서도 그 행동이, 루핀보다는 자기 자신에게 더 손해인 것 같다고 느꼈다.

“이 주문에 대해 뭐라도 알고 있는지 궁금해서 말이네.”

세베루스는 눈을 부릅뜨고 루핀을 노려보았다. 루핀은 도서관 제한구역에서 가져온 것이 명백해 보이는 고색창연한 책 한 권을 들고 있었다. 그가 보고 있는 동안에도, 책의 제목은 이지러지고 흐릿해졌다.

“나는 위치탐색 주문에 흥미가 있거든,” 루핀이 말했다. 마치 세베루스가 그를 뚫어지게 응시하고만 있는 대신 질문이라도 했다는 투였다.

세베루스는 머릿속으로 루핀에게 헛소리 작작하고 거지 같은 책 들고 썩 꺼지라고 말하는 자신을 그렸다. 그 상상 속에서 그는 거드름을 피우며 루핀을 외면하고 돌아서 다시 채점을 시작했다. 하지만 현실로 돌아오자 그는 자신이 루핀에게서 책을 받아 들고 책장을 넘겨보고 있음을 발견했다.

“이걸 어떻게 해독해냈지?” 그는 순간적으로 책에 정신이 팔려 물었다.

“오, 전에 한두 가지쯤 배워둔 재주가 있어서,” 루핀이 말했다. “여기저기 다니다 보니.”

“그 혓바닥은 한 번이라도 질문에 명확한 대답을 할 때가 있나?”

“가끔은,” 루핀이 짐짓 엄숙하게 대꾸했다.

세베루스가 역겹다는 얼굴을 들어 그를 바라보자, 루핀의 얼굴에는 작은 미소가 떠올랐다. 평소 그가 방패처럼 장착하고 다니는 예의 바른 미소와는 살짝 달랐다. 세베루스는 이 늑대인간이 대체 무슨 생각을 하고 있는지 알아낼 수 없을 때면 늘 그렇듯 찌르르한 불안함과 속수무책의 분노를 느꼈다.

“무슨 잘못된 발상으로 계속 농담 따먹기나 하려거든—” _꺼져 버려._

“전혀 아닐세, 세베루스. 제대로 솔직하게 말하지. 나는 지금 숨어다니고 싶어 하는 누군가를 찾으려고 노력하는 중이네.”

“시리우스 블랙이겠지.” 그는 입술이 비틀려 올라가는 것을 느꼈다. 그의 손은 책의 표지를 힘껏 움켜쥔 채였다. “이건 지금, 자네가 스스로 주장하듯이 그와는 정말 무관하다고 내가 믿게 만들려는 수작인가?”

“스스로 판단하게, 세베루스. 나는 그저 자네가 날 도와줄 수 있지 않을까 생각했을 뿐이야. 나는 그 주문을 읽어낼 수는 있지만,” 루핀이 책을 향해 고갯짓을 했다. “주문을 성공시키는 건 내 능력 밖이라서.”

세베루스는 경악에서 간신히 벗어나 물었다. “내가 그걸 할 수 있으리라고 생각하는 이유는 뭐지?”

루핀은 미소지었다. 아까와는 또 다른 미소였다. “내가 틀렸나?”

“그 주문은 불법이야, 루핀. 이미 알고 있겠지만.”

“그러니까 내가 자네를 함정에 빠트리려고 하는 중이다? 날 의심하는 자네를 치워버리고, 시리우스 블랙을 학교에 들여놓기 위해서?” 루핀은 이 가능성을 곰곰이 생각하는 듯한 얼굴을 해보였다. “하지만 내가 굳이 그럴 필요가 있나? 알버스는 나를 신임하는데.”

세베루스는 근육이 조금만 삐끗하면 곧장 책을 내던져 늑대인간의 머리에 명중시킬지도 모르는 일촉즉발의 상태였다. 그때 루핀이 덧붙였다.

“자네도 신임 받는 건 마찬가지고. 우리 두 사람이 함께 어둠의 마법 주문을 사용하다가 발각된다면, 나 역시 죗값을 치러야 할 거네. 아마 내가 더 심한 처벌을 받겠지, 늑대인간이니까.”

“그런 말로 나를 꼬여내려는 건가?”

그때 루핀의 미소는 거의 진심에서 우러나온 것처럼 보였다. “그걸로 꼬임 당해 줄 텐가?”

세베루스는 루핀이 말한 그것이 이 주문을 말하는 건지 아니면 루핀의 구속 가능성을 말하는 건지 좀처럼 파악할 수 없었다. 어쨌거나 그는 대답했다. “내가 어찌 알겠나? 이 정도 수준의 주문은 시전자에게 강력한 타격을 입히네. 그리고 이것이 시도할 만한 가치가 있는지도 우린 알지 못해. 블랙이 수색망을 어떻게 피해 다니는지 아무도 모르니까.”

“…하지만 내가 알고 있네,” 루핀이 조용히 말했다.

이번에는 진정으로 엄숙한 얼굴이었다. 조금 전, 짐짓 엄숙한 체하던 얼굴과는 차원이 다른.

세베루스는 심장이 날카롭고 빠르게 뛰기 시작하는 것을 느꼈다. 머리끝부터 발끝까지, 온몸의 피부가 차가운 듯 뜨거운 듯 따끔거렸다. 폐를 무언가 짓누르고 있는 듯했다. 그들 주변으로, 선반에 놓여 있던 유리병들이 바르르 떨기 시작했다.

“내가 자네에게 털어놓는다면, 세베루스, 이걸 비밀로 해주겠다고 약속해주게—”

세베루스는 자리를 박차고 일어나, 책으로 책상을 쾅 내려찍었다. 그 순간 잉크병 하나가 폭발해 에세이들이 온통 잉크 범벅이 되었다. 루핀은 눈조차 깜박이지 않았다.

“얼어죽을 비밀은 무슨—”

“그가 없이는, 증거가 없어,” 루핀이 흔들림 없는 낮은 목소리로 말했다. “내가 말하는 게 사실이라는 걸 증명할 수 없을 거야. 그가 무슨 일을 할 수 있는지, 우리가 다 같이 비밀로 하고 있었으니까.”

세베루스는 놀라움과, 분노와, 희열과—갈등에 휩싸였다. 그는 당장 루핀의 멱을 틀어잡고 덤블도어의 사무실로 올라가, 그가 그렇게도 거듭 보증했던 그의 소중한 애제자가 이제껏 무엇을 숨겨 왔는지 똑똑히 들으라고 요구하고 싶었다—그 욕망이 너무나 강해서 속이 타는 것만 같았다. 보이십니까, 좀 보세요, 그가 당신의 신뢰를 배신했다는 것을, 그가 거짓말을 해온 것을, 내가 옳았다는 것을—

그러나… 그는 또한 알고 싶기도 했다. 그는 이제까지 줄곧 의심을 거두지 않았다. 그는 루핀이 어떻게든 연관이 있다는 것을 확신해왔다. 다른 이들은 그저 과거의 원한이라고만 생각했다… 그는 가장 먼저 알게 되는 사람이 될 자격이 충분했다…

그리고 그의 내면에 존재하는 조그만, 삑삑대는 목소리가, 과연 지금 와서도 덤블도어가 그를 믿어줄까, 만약 루핀이 자백을 철회한다면, 하고 고민하고 있었다.

“ _내가 옳았어_ ,” 세베루스는 나직하게 씹어뱉었다. 이를 너무 악물고 있어서 머리가 아팠다. “이제까지, 네놈이 _그를 돕고 있었지_ —”

“약속을 해줘, 세베루스.”

루핀의 얼굴에 일종의 억눌린 아픔 같은 것이 스쳐 지나간 것도 같았다. 하지만 그의 눈빛은 맑고 흔들림이 없었다. 답지 않게 조금도 흔들리지 않았다. 세베루스는 짧고 빠르게 숨을 내쉬었다. 그는 약속을 하고 싶었다, 그래서 루핀이 털어놓는 것을 듣고 싶었다…하지만 차마 말이 입 밖으로 나오지가 않았다…

“주문을,” 루핀이 말했다. “자네가 이 주문을 시험하는 것을 도와주겠다고 맹세하면, 말해주겠네.”

세베루스는 자신이 지금 당장 위층으로 가야 한다는 것을, 알고는 있었다. 올라가서, 덤블도어를 찾아, 루핀의 입에서 직접 들은 말을 전해야 했다. 은폐와 암묵적 공모에 대해 루핀이 자백했음을 알려야 했다. 비록 덤블도어가 그의 말을 믿어줄지 확신할 수 없다 하더라도, 그는 여전히 그 가능성에 걸어야 했다. 그래야 한다는 걸 그는 알았다.

알았지만, 그와 동시에, 자신이 그렇게 행동할 일이 없으리란 것도 아주 잘 알았다.

그를 멈춰 세운 것은 오로지 억울함만은 아니었다. 그 영감이, 아무 일도 하지 않은, 지금 와서는 완전히 믿을 수 없는 인간임이 밝혀진 루핀은 신뢰하면서, 세베루스가 이제껏 그의 인정을 받기 위해 해온 무수한 일을 외면하고 그를 불신하는 것 때문에 심술을 부리고 싶어진 것만도 아니었다. 오래전 손에 넣지 못한 힘의 약속이, 저 다 갈라진 낡은 책 속에서 그에게 속살거리고 있기 때문만도 아니었다. 그리고 시리우스 블랙을 그의 손으로 파멸시키고 싶은, 그래야만 할 것 같은 이 강박관념보다 더한 무언가가 있었다. 덤블도어가 부주의하게도 세베루스의 판단을 무시함으로써 포터 양을 위험에 처하게 했다는 데서 오는 절망감보다 더한 무언가.

그는 그 주문을 시험해보고 싶었다.

“맹세하네,” 그는 차갑고 단호한 목소리로 말했다.

“자네 지팡이를 걸고,” 루핀은 여전히 흔들림 없고 엄숙한 태도로 요구했다.

“내 마법에 걸고,” 루핀의 눈꺼풀이 꿈틀하는 게 보였다. “맹세하겠네.”

루핀은 길게 숨을 내쉬었다. “그렇다면 나 역시, 내 마법에 걸고 맹세하네,” 그가 말했다. 세베루스는 그가 그렇게 나오리란 것을 예상했었다. “내 마법에 걸고, 나는 약속을 지키겠네.”

세베루스는 무언가 보이지 않는 것이 그의 주변을 휘감는 것을 느꼈다. 깃털처럼 가벼운 것이, 그의 내부 어딘지 확연히 말할 수 없는 곳에 내려앉았다. 어쩌면 루핀도 같은 것을 느끼는지, 그는 한동안 침묵을 지켰다. 그러더니 세베루스의 눈을 정면으로 응시했다.

“시리우스 블랙은 아니마구스였네. 그래서 아무도 그를 찾지 못하는 거야. 그는 쥐로 변신할 수 있어.”

 

* * * * *

“오, 세상에,” 허마이니가 말했다. “난 정말—세상에.”

해리엇은 멍청하게 고개를 끄덕였다.

그녀는 자신의 보석들을 목록과 대조해가며 확인하고 있었다. 아니, _이_ 보석들. 이 모든 것을 _그녀의_ 소유라고 생각하기는 불가능에 가까웠다.

두루마리 안에는 궤짝 안에 있던 물품 전체의 목록이 들어 있었다. 해리엇이 두루마리를 풀어내자, 양피지 끄트머리는 바닥까지 닿았다.

물품 목록은 각각 금속의 종류(금, 화이트골드, 백금, 은)와 보석의 종류(다이아몬드, 루비, 사파이어, 토파즈, 오팔, 진주, 호박, 자수정, 에메랄드)에 따라서 따로따로 분류되어 있었다. 상자에 각각 번호가 매겨져서, 분류표마다 상호대조가 가능하게 되어 있었다. 각각의 항목마다 작은 표시가 붙어 있었다 (16세기, 17, 18, 19, 20세기).

“라벤더랑 파르바티가 이걸 보면 실성하고 말 거야,” 허마이니가 말했다.

“이걸 전부 여기 놔둘 수 있을 리가 없겠는데. 이 망할 다이아몬드 무더기 좀 봐… 이건 대체 얼마짜리일까?”

“값을 매길 수 없는 물건이라 해도 난 놀라지 않을 것 같아, 솔직히.”

“차마 만지지도 못하겠다.” 해리엇은 상자를 닫은 다음, 집요정들이 옮겨다 준 헌 궤짝 안으로 조심조심 집어넣었다. 해리엇 자신이 아니면 다른 누구도 들어올릴 수 없는 그 궤짝. “루핀 교수님이 말한 대로야, 이 중에 내가 하고 다닐 수 있는 건 아무것도 없어…”

“이 작은 다이아 귀걸이는 어때? 하지만—안 되겠구나, 너 귀 안 뚫었지?”

해리엇은 귀걸이를 흘긋 보았다. 동그란 모양의 작은 다이아몬드 아래로, 물방울 모양의 다이아몬드가 하나씩 매달려 있는 귀걸이였다. 그녀는 말문이 막혔다. “내가 그걸 하고서 교실에 들어섰을 때 맥고나걸 교수의 표정을 상상할 수 있니?”

“아니면 팬지 파킨슨의 표정이나… 오오, 그녀가 이 모든 보석들의 반이라도 구경했을 때 어떤 표정을 짓는지 볼 수만 있다면 뭐든 하겠어.”

“그러고 보니, 오늘 나뭇가지 멋졌어.”

허마이니는 얼굴이 발갛게 달아올라서는 반쯤은 기분이 좋은 듯, 반쯤은 켕기는 듯한 표정을 지었다. “원래 그러면 안 되지만. 걔는 단지 날 너무 화나게 해, 그, 그 _나쁜 계집애_ _._ ”

해리엇은 양피지를 한 차례 눈으로 훑어내렸다. 목록은 우아한 손글씨로 작성되어 있었다. 엄마가 직접 만든 걸까? 아니면 할머니가? 어떤 이유에서인지, 그녀는 자신이 엄마의 글씨를 알아볼 수 있을 것으로 생각하고 있었다. 하지만 알아볼 수 없었다.

“좀 이상한 기분이야, 정말.” 허마이니가 생각에 잠겨 말했다. “네가 이런 종류의 가문 출신이라고 생각하는 건—유서 깊은 마법 가문 말이야. 마치 네가 무슨 백작의 손녀라거나 뭐 그런 느낌인걸.”

해리엇은 그녀가 말하려는 것을 이해했다. 이 모든 물건들은—이제까지 경험한 다른 무엇보다 더 강렬하게, 왜냐하면 전에는 자주 잊어버리곤 했으니까—그녀가 진짜 가족의 일부라는 것을 상기시켰다. 누군지, 자신과는 어떤 관계인지 알지도 못하는 사람이 작성한 귀중품 목록 하나를 가지고 이런 느낌을 받는다는 게 더 어이가 없었다. 피가 이어진 이모에게선 한 번도 받지 못한 느낌을.

하지만 남은 것이 해리엇 한 사람뿐이라면, 그 가족이 얼마나 진짜일 수 있을까?

“우리 있잖아—이거 전부 다른 애들한테 말 안 하면 안 될까?” 그녀는 물었다. “나는 차라리… 나는 그냥 알리지 않았으면 좋겠어.”

“물론이지.” 허마이니가 주황색 토파즈가 주렁주렁 달린 목걸이가 든 케이스를 신중하게 닫았다. “라벤더랑 파르바티가 알면, 매일같이 한 시간 간격으로 이거 해보면 안 되냐 저거 해보면 안 되냐면서 너를 들들 볶을 테니까.”

“너는 원하면 뭐든지 해봐도 괜찮아. 그 토파즈 목걸이 너한테 잘 어울릴 텐데.”

“오, 아니야. 나는 잘못해서 망가뜨릴까봐 너무 겁이 날 거야.” 허마이니는 하얗게 질려서 대꾸했다. “우리 그럼 저녁 먹으러 내려갈까?”

“아니면 그냥 도비에게 부탁해서 우리 먹을 것 좀 갖다 달라고 할 수도 있고. 왜 그래?” 허마이니가 얼굴을 찌푸리는 걸 보고 그녀가 물었다.

“오—아무것도 아니야.”

“아무거라고 네 얼굴에 쓰여 있어. 말해.”

“난… 네가 그를 자유롭게 해줬지, 나도 알아.” 허마이니가 말했다. 처음에는 느릿느릿, 그러더니 속사포처럼. “그리고 그는 너를 아주 좋아하는 것 같아 보여.”

_해리엇 포터가 죽고 도비가 살아남는다면 도비의 삶은 아무런 의미도 없을 거예요_ _._

“그런데?” 해리엇은 그 기억을 떨쳐내려고 애쓰며 물었다.

“나는 그냥—그저—너… 너는 네가 늘 그에게—추가로 더 일을 시키는 게 옳다고 생각해? 내 말은, 그는 해야 할 일이 있잖아, 안 그래? 그건—어쩌면 말이야—네가 그를 하인처럼 부리는 거라고 생각하지 않니?”

해리엇은 할 말이 아무것도 생각나지 않았다.

“너에게 뭐라고 하려는 게 아니고…” 허마이니가 입술을 깨물었다. 그녀 또한 뭐라고 말해야 할지 모르는 듯했다—왜냐하면 하고 싶은 말을 벌써 했으니까. 그녀는 해리엇이 도비를 하인처럼 부린다고 생각하는 것이다. 그것만큼은 명백했다.

해리엇은 몹시도 혼란스러웠다. 허마이니의 말이 맞나? 도비는 언제나 기쁘게 도와주었다… 그는 그녀에게 _헌신적_ 이었다… 마치 그가 원하는 것은 오직 그녀가 자신이 할 일을 지시해주는 것뿐이라는 듯…

“알았어,” 마침내 그녀가 말했다. 자신이 어떤 기분인지 조금도 확신할 수 없었다. “우리 그냥 내려가서 저녁 먹자. 나 이것 좀 먼저 정리할게.”

허마이니는 말없이 고개를 끄덕이고 그녀를 도와 정리를 시작했다. 그들은 한동안 대화하지 않았다.

“이 마지막 상자에는 뭐가 들었어?” 허마이니가 물었다. 다 정리해 넣고, 바깥에 남은 것이라고는 다른 상자들보다 큼직한 상자 하나뿐이었다.

“몰라. 나중에 확인하지 뭐.”

“내가 너 먹을 걸 좀 가지고 올 수도 있어, 네가 방에 남아 있고 싶다면—”

“내가 직접 가져다 먹을 수 있어,” 해리엇은 쌀쌀맞게 말했다. 그러려고 한 건 아니었는데—그렇게 말하려던 건 아니었다. 허마이니는 새빨갛게 얼굴을 붉혔다.

그 순간 해리엇은 자신이 화가 나 있음을 깨달았다. 이유는 모르겠지만, 그녀가 자신이 화가 났다고 인정한 뒤에도 그 기분은 사라지지 않았다. 그녀는 화를 누르고, 다정하게 행동하려고 애썼다. 하지만 화는 작지만 뜨겁게 타오르는 불처럼 꺼지지 않았다.

그녀는 마지막 상자를 궤짝에 집어넣고 자물쇠를 잠근 다음, 열쇠를 서랍 안에 넣었다. 그녀와 허마이니는 한마디도 나누지 않고 함께 연회장까지 걸었다.

 

* * * * *

스네이프와 헤어진 다음, 리무스는 자신의 처소로 돌아와, 문을 걸어 잠그고, 의자 위로 쓰러지듯 주저앉았다. 안도감으로 무릎이 풀릴 것 같았지만, 다른 한편으로 그 아슬아슬한 위험의 예감은 여전히 그를 휘감고 있었다. 그 자신의 위험은 별 의미가 없었지만, 시리우스의 위험은—

지금이라고 완전히 안전한 것은 아니었다. 스네이프는 여전히 발설할 수 있었다. 맹세는 그 주문의 시전을 돕겠다는 것에 한했다. 그가 발설해버리면, 리무스는 같은 거짓말을 알버스에게도 반복할 수 있을까? 그에게 그럴 힘이 있을까, 알버스를 속일 만한 단호함과 노련함이, 자신에게 있을까?

그는 알지 못했다. 그 질문의 답을 알아보고 싶은 생각은 없었다.

이제 남은 것은 오직 하나, 스네이프의 제 손으로 모든 일을 처리하고 싶은 열망이, 다른 모든 고려사항들을 등한시하게 만들 수 있을지 두고 보는 것뿐이었다.

그 주문으로 시리우스가 아닌 피터를 발견했을 때 그가 무슨 일을 저지를지에 대해서는, 리무스는 그때가 닥치면 생각하기로 했다.

 

* * * * *

다음 날 아침, 밤새 비구름이 걷히듯 해리엇의 화는 가라앉았다. 그 자리에는 죄책감이 대신 들어앉았다. 그녀는 곰곰이 생각한 끝에, 자신이 허마이니에게 화가 났던 이유는 허마이니의 말이 옳은 게 아닐까 하는 의심이 들었기 때문이라고 결론을 내렸다. 도비가 그녀의 수발을 들어주는 게 너무 즐거운 것처럼 행동해서, 그녀는 그를 부려먹었다. 원할 때마다 그를 불러대면서, 그의 상황은 고려하지 않고서. 그녀는 이제 그러지 않기로 마음먹었다. 그에게 말할 것이 생기면, 직접 주방까지 내려가서 그를 찾을 것이다. 그녀는 말포이 같은 인간이 되고 싶지 않았다. 아주 조금이라도.

허마이니는 월요일 저녁 내도록 그녀에게 말을 걸지 않았다. 그렇다고 해서 그녀를 무시한 것은 아니었다. 하지만 그것이 허마이니의 방식이었다. 그녀는 론과 끝없이 싸우고 말다툼을 했지만 (둘이 얘기하고 지낼 때는. 둘은 아직도 서로 말을 하지 않았다), 해리엇과는 절대 다투려 하지 않았다. 두 사람 사이의 다툼은 언제나 허마이니가 한 말이나 행동을 해리엇의 성질머리가 싫어할 때 발발했다. 하지만 그렇다고 허마이니가 사과하는 일도 없었다. 그녀는 자신이 옳다고 느낄 때는 결코 자기 뜻을 꺾지 않았다. 그녀는 그저 해리엇의 성질이 가라앉아서 두 사람이 다시 친구가 될 수 있으면 안심하곤 했다.

해리엇은 지난 2년을 합친 것보다 올 한 해 두 사람이 훨씬 더 자주 싸웠다는 생각이 들었다. 그녀는 자신이 왜 이렇게 자주 화가 나는지, 이렇게 쉽게 속이 상하는지 알 수 없었다. 시리우스 블랙이 그녀를 죽이려고 하면서 돌아다니고 있긴 하지만, 그것은 기껏해야 더즐리네 집에서 한 시간 지내는 것보다도 덜 끔찍했다.

화풀이한 것을 만회하기 위해, 화요일 저녁을 먹은 뒤 해리엇은 허마이니와 함께 도비를 만나기 위해 주방으로 향했다.

“여길 어떻게 알았어?” 해리엇이 배를 간질이는 동안 허마이니가 물었다.

“오… 그냥 탐험하다가,” 해리엇은 초상화를 당겨 여는 것에 집중했다. 허마이니가 달아오른 그녀의 얼굴을 보지 못하도록. “예전 호그스미드 방문일에 한 번, 있잖아.”

“오!” 두 사람이 환하게 밝은, 거대한 주방에 발을 들여놓자마자 허마이니는 짧게 숨을 들이켰다.

집요정들은 언제나처럼 뛸 듯이 기뻐하며 그들을 맞이해주었다. 그리고 곧장 은쟁반에 핫초코를 담아 내왔다.

“너 여기 얼마나 자주 와?” 허마이니가 속삭였다. 해리엇은 그녀의 말투가 비난조인지 아닌지 잘 파악할 수가 없었다.

“몇 번쯤 왔었어,” 해리엇은 별거 아니라는 듯 대꾸했다. “고마워요,” 그녀는 산처럼 생크림이 올라앉은 도자기 잔을 건네준 집요정에게 인사했다.

허마이니는 진지한 감사 인사와 함께 자신의 잔을 받아들었다. 해리엇은 그녀의 머릿속에서 빠르게 생각이 꼬리에 꼬리를 무는 것을, 마치 시계장치 뒤쪽을 열어 톱니바퀴들이 맞물려 돌아가는 것을 관찰하는 것처럼 볼 수 있었다.

“혹시, 도비가 지금 여기 있는지 알려줄 수 있나요?” 그녀가 집요정들에게 물었다.

“도비는 밖에 나갔어요, 아가씨.” 집사 느낌 집요정이 깊숙이 절하며 대답했다. “도비를 불러오기를 원하세요?”

“아니, 괜찮아요… 언제 돌아오는지 알아요?”

“죄송해요, 아가씨, 모르겠어요. 도비는 자주 밖에 나가요, 아가씨. 맡은 일들이 있으니까요. 하지만 아가씨가 원하신다면 언제든 부르셔도 돼요. 아가씨가 원하신다면 지금 불러올게요!”

해리엇은 이 제안을 거절하는 것보다 승낙하는 것이 집요정들을 더 기쁘게 해줄 것 같다는 느낌을 애써 억눌렀다. 허마이니의 이마에는 깊게 주름이 잡혀 있었다. 해리엇은 어쩐지 이번 방문이 상황을 더 악화시킬 듯한 예감이 들었다.

“도비에게 쪽지를 남겨도 될까요?” 그녀는 물었다.

그들은 한없이 기쁜 얼굴로 쪽지를 접수했다. 그리고 연신 꾸벅꾸벅 절하면서, 도비가 최대한 빨리 그 쪽지를 받아보게 될 거라고 약속했다.

그녀와 허마이니는 초콜릿을 다 마시고 주방을 나섰다. 이번에는 허마이니가 다른 데 정신이 팔린 것처럼 무심하게 굴었다. 그동안 해리엇은 어쩐지 삐죽삐죽 튀어나오는 불안감을 안고, 그녀가 뭐라고 말해올지 기다렸다.

“그들은 언제나 저러니?” 마침내 허마이니가 물었다.

“어떻다고?”

“저렇게… _비굴하게_ 행동하냐고.”

해리엇은 삐죽삐죽한 불안감이 가시 돋친 화로 탈바꿈하려는 것을 느끼고, 그것을 제어하기 위해 노력했다. “나는 그들이 아주 친절하다고 생각하는데.”

“하지만 그들이 누구의 무슨 말이든 따르고 싶어서 안달하는 게 널 _불편하게_ 만들지 않아?”

해리엇은 도비가 말하지 말아야 할 무언가를 말하고 나서 자신의 머리를 때리던 모습을 떠올렸다. 그가 그녀에게 비밀의 방에 대해 경고한 다음, 어떻게 자신을 벌줄 것인지 얘기하던 것을. 그러자 무어라 할 말이 없었다. 허마이니도 침묵하면서 앞만 보고 걸었다.

그들은 계단을 올라와 현관 홀에 다다랐다. 그렇지만 홀을 가로지르는 도중에 허마이니가 우뚝 멈춰섰다. 해리엇도 따라 멈춰서, 무엇이 허마이니를 놀라게 했을지 주위를 둘러보았다. 그리고 대연회장에서 나오는 스네이프를 보았다. 열린 문 안쪽의 촛불이 그의 뺨에 한 조각 빛을 드리웠지만, 얼굴 나머지 부분은 그림자에 잠겨 있었다.

“나 도서관에 가야겠어,” 허마이니가 느닷없이 말했다. 그래서 해리엇은 그녀가 스네이프를 보고 멈춰 선 것이 전혀 아니었음을 알았다.

“나는 점술 수업 보충으로 뭘 좀 해야 해,” 해리엇이 말했다. “그럼 나중에 보자…”

두 사람은 계단을 같이 올라가서, 2층에서 갈라졌다. 허마이니는 도서관으로 가는 지름길을 택했다. 해리엇은 기숙사를 향해 몸을 돌리며 아래쪽을 힐끗 보았다. 스네이프가 그녀를 올려다보고 있었다. 하지만—어쩌면 그녀가 상상한 것뿐일지도 모른다. 그는 지하 던전으로 내려가는 길로 스며들더니 다음 순간 보이지 않았다.

* * * * *

해리엇은 실제로 점술 수업을 빠져서 보충 과제가 있었다. 하지만 당장 그걸 끝내려고 자리에 앉지는 않았다. 라벤더와 파르바티가 휴게실 테이블 하나를 점하고 수다를 떨고 있었다. 그 테이블 위로는 두 사람이 그렇게도 열정적으로 하고 싶어 하는 예의 점술 주문에 관한 책들이 잔뜩 널려 있었다. 그들이 그걸로 바쁜 사이, 해리엇은 마지막 하나 남은 그녀의 보석상자를 확인할 참이었다.

그녀는 두 사람이 자신을 보지 못하도록 그들이 앉은 테이블을 멀리 돌아서 여자기숙사로 이어지는 계단으로 향했다.

마지막 상자는 다른 것들보다 좀 더 높이가 있었다. 조그만 자물쇠가 달려 있었고, 그 열쇠는 상자 바닥에 테이프로 붙어 있었다. 자물쇠를 열고, 해리엇은 그 안에 또 작은 상자들이 옹기종기 들어 있는 것을 발견했다. 보들보들한 벨벳으로 덮인 상자들이었다. 그리고 목록도 따로 있었다…

목이 메는 것을 느끼며, 해리엇은 양피지를 펼쳤다.

_내 사랑하는 해리엇_ (My darling Harriet), 그렇게 쓰여 있었다.

엄마는 g를 쓸 때 해리엇과 똑같이 썼다.

해리엇은 천천히 침대 위로 내려앉았다. 주문이라도 걸린 것처럼, 손에 든 양피지에서 눈을 뗄 수가 없었다.

처음 읽고 나서, 해리엇은 맨 처음 세 마디, _내 사랑하는 해리엇_ , 을 제외하고 자신이 한 글자라도 더 이해했는지 확언할 수 없었다. 때로는 둥글게, 때로는 직선으로 이어지는 손글씨만 눈에 들어왔다.

양피지가 손에서 떨어졌을 때, 그녀는 자신이 울고 있었음을 깨달았다.

이제 그녀는 스네이프나 루핀 교수가 왜 시리우스 블랙의 이름을 입에 올리고 싶어 하지 않는지 이해했다. 그녀는 그가 죽기를 바라지 않았다. 그녀는 그가 처음부터 세상에 존재하지 않았기를 바랐다.

그녀는 편지를 다시 집어 들고, 몇 번이나 읽었는지 기억할 수 없을 때까지 반복해서 읽었다.

 

* * * * *

내 사랑하는 해리엇,

이 상자에는 내가 언젠가 너에게 가치 있을지도 모른다고 생각하는 것들을 모두 담았어. 이 중에서 몇 개는 _아주_ 고급이란다—네 아빠가 나를 위해 사주었는데, 내가 하고 다닐 수 있는 것 이상으로 고급이었지. 특히나 내 품에 안겨서, 눈에 보이는 건 뭐든 잡아당기는 작은 천사가 있으면—다른 몇 개는 내가 직접 샀거나 내 어머니, 그러니까 네 할머니에게서 물려받은 자질구레한 물건들이야.

언젠가 내가 직접 너에게 이걸 줄 수 있는 날이 오기를 바란다. 하지만 혹시 그러지 못하더라도, 부디 내가 너를 얼마나 사랑하는지 잊지 말아라. 할 수만 있다면 너에게 이 세상 전부를 주고 싶구나. 그래도 성에 차지 않겠지.

엄마가

 

 

 

 


	37. 37장. 우정으로 다져진 길 위에서 (In the Beaten Way of Friendship)

 

 

눈을 뜨자 침대의 캐노피가 보였다. 기숙사 방 안은 조용했다. 그렇다면 적어도 라벤더와 파르바티 두 사람은 아직 돌아오지 않은 것이 분명했다. 그 두 사람은 존재 자체가 조용하지 않았다.

하지만… _누군가_ 방 안에 있었다.

팔꿈치에 기대 몸을 일으켰을 때, 해리엇은 걱정스럽게 그녀의 침대 옆을 서성거리고 있는 도비를 발견했다. 그녀와 눈이 마주치자마자, 도비의 얼굴은 행복으로 환하게 빛났다.

“해리엇 포터! 해리엇 포터가 바란 대로 도비가 왔어요.”

“안녕, 도비.” 그녀는 안경을 벗어놓고 얼굴을 문질렀다. 자신이 눈물 자국을 닦아내고 있다는 것을 감추려고 애쓰면서. “어떻게 지냈어?”

“도비는 해리엇 포터의 쪽지를 받을 수 있어서 영광이에요!” 그는 외쳤다. 그 말에 해리엇의 뱃속은 죄책감, 창피함, 혼란스러움으로 꿈틀거렸다. “도비가 해리엇 포터를 어떻게 도와드리면 될까요?”

“스누플즈는… 어때?”

“스누플즈는 먹고 또 먹어요, 해리엇 포터. 그는 배신자-마법사가 숨어다녀서 화가 나 있어요. 하지만 그는 곧 배신자를 찾아낼 거라고 확신해요.” 살짝 축 처지려던 도비의 귀가 갑자기 쫑긋 서면서, 그의 얼굴이 확 밝아졌다. “그리고, 그는 오랜 친구인 무니를 만났어요. 그는 무니와 아주, 아주 많은 날 동안 얘기하지 못했어요. 그리고 무니가 배신자-마법사를 잡을 계획을 세우고 있어요. 해리엇 포터의 스누플즈는 그 계획이 뭔지 모르지만, 기뻐하고 있어요. 왜냐하면 도비와 스누플즈는 이제까지 별다른 수를 찾지 못했으니까요, 해리엇 포터.”

해리엇은 도비와 스누플즈의 대화가 어떤 식으로 오가는지, 한 번 실제로 볼 수만 있다면 천만금을 주어도 아깝지 않을 것 같았다.

“내가 말한 거 기억하지?” 그녀는 물었다. “조심해야 한다는 거? 그… 배신자-마법사 말이야, 그는 아주 위험해.”

도비는 고개를 끄덕였다. 그의 눈에 맺힌 눈물이 빛을 반사했다. 조그만 얼굴이 오로지 헌신으로 뒤덮여 있었다. 해리엇은 그 어느 때보다 더 창피한 기분이 되었지만, 도비에게는 절대 그것을 드러내고 싶지 않았다.

“도비는 기억해요. 도비는 해리엇 포터의 스누플즈에게도 말했어요, 해리엇 포터가 우리 둘 다 안전하기를 바란다고요. 하지만 스누플즈는 말해요. 그는 세상 그 누구보다 해리엇 포터의 안전이 더 중요하다고요. 그 자신의 안전보다도요. 그는 우리를 보호하려고 하는 건 정말 해리엇 포터답다고 말해요. 그것이 바로 프롱스가 했을 일이라고요.”

“프롱스?” 해리엇은 소심하게 되물었다.

“도비는 몰라요, 해리엇 포터. 스누플즈는 자주 프롱스와 무니를 이야기해요. 그는 그 둘을 아주 많이 아껴요. 그는 언제나 해리엇 포터가 프롱스를 닮았다고 말해요—하지만 그와 다르다고요.”

“그나저나, 날 만나러 여기까지 일부러 올라올 건 없었는데,” 그녀가 말했다. “내가 너를 만나러 내려갈 수 있었어. 하지만 괜찮아,” 도비의 귀가 축 처지고 그의 얼굴에 상처받은 표정이 떠올라서, 그녀는 급히 덧붙였다. “나는 그저—혹시 너에게 폐가 된다면—”

도비는 이해가 되지 않는다는 얼굴을 했다. “도비는 집요정이에요, 해리엇 포터.”

이 대답이 완전히 만족스럽지는 않았지만, 해리엇은 일단 덮어두기로 했다. “그럼… 고마워. 참, 물어보고 싶은 게 있는데—혹시 학교 안에, 내가 다른 기숙사 학생을 데리고 갈 만한 장소가 있을까? 따뜻하고, 함께 시간을 보내기 좋은 곳 중에서, 다른 사람에게 방해받지 않을 만한 곳으로?”

도비가 활짝 웃을 때, 그의 귀는 머리 위로 훌쩍 솟아올랐다.

 

* * * * *

루핀이 그에게 접근했을 당시, 세베루스가 대부분의 일을 끝내고 무언가 할 일을 찾아 초조하게 두리번거리던 중이었던 것이 다행이었다. 그 월요일 이후로 그는 다른 어떤 것에도 집중할 수 없었기 때문이다. 루핀의 약속과 그가 가져온 주문의 어려움이 그의 정신, 주의력, 관심을 모조리 잡아먹었다. 다른 모든 것은 시시하고, 중요치 않고, 무용했다. 그 주문을 탐구하는 데 쓸 수 없는 매 순간이 그의 인내심을 갉아먹어서, 정신이 딴 데 팔려 다른 것에 데면데면한 상태가 아니었다면 그는 성질대로 화풀이를 함으로써 몇몇 동료들과의 인간관계를 완전히 파탄내고 말았을 것이다.

그러나 그는 그런 상태가 _즐거웠다_. 짜증스러운 상태를 말하는 것이 아니다 (그는 언제나 짜증스러운 상태였기 때문에 그것은 조금도 새롭지 않았다). 다만 어떤 특정한 것을 하려고 조바심이 난 상태가 좋았다. 그가 _하고 싶은_ 무언가, 그가 즐기는 무언가—그를 자극하고 그의 흥미를 불러일으키는 것을.

그리고 어둠의 마법… 그 기분을 느껴본 지 너무나 오래되었다…

이 사랑스러운 감정의 귀환이 하필 빌어먹을 루핀에 의한 것이라는 점은 그를 한층 더 짜증스럽게 만들었다. 울프스베인 때도 그러더니 이제는 이것까지.

그는 시리우스 블랙에 관한 이렇게까지 거대한 진실을 숨겨온 루핀에게 말할 수 없을 만큼 화가 나 있었다. 하지만 지금 그의 분노는 그가 낼 수 있는 최대치에 미치지 못했다. 그의 분노 저장량에는 사실 최대치라고 할 만한 한계조차 없었다. 그가 지금보다 더 격분하지 않은 것—루핀이 아직 살아 숨쉬고 있는 것—은 오로지 세베루스가 처음부터 그렇지 않을까 의심해온 탓이라고밖에 할 수 없었다. 그는 루핀이 무언가 숨기고 있다는 걸 알고 있었다. 그리고 그가 옳았다. 단 하나 충격적이었던 것은 루핀이 마침내 털어놓았다는 것이다—그것도 그 자신에게.

그는 루핀이 완전히 솔직했다고 믿지는 않았다. 루핀이 지금 와서 잘못을 인정하고 실토하고 있다는 것은 대단히 의심스러운 일이었다. 그가 확신할 수 있는 것은 오직 루핀이 이 주문이 시전되기를 원한다는 것뿐이었다. 왜 그것을 원하는지, 진정한 이유에 대해서는 전혀 확신할 수 없었다. 왜 이제 와서 갑자기 자백을 한단 말인가? 그것도 이 계획을 세베루스에게 들고 와서? 그가 어찌어찌 세베루스를 함정에 빠뜨리기 위해, 그를 덤블도어의 눈 밖에 나게 하기 위해서 이 일을 벌이고 있다고 해도, 어째서 지금인가?

루핀과 시리우스 블랙이 성 안에 침투할 계획을 짜놓고 나니 세베루스를 치워야 할 필요가 생겼다거나? 하지만 그게 말이 되기 위해서는 세베루스가 호그와트에서 완전히 쫓겨나게 되어야 했다. 덤블도어는 어둠의 위치탐색 주문을 사용한 것 정도로 그를 해고하지는 않을 것이다. 그는 격노할 것이고, 실망할 것이고, 언짢아하겠지만, 그렇다고 해서 관계를 끊지는 않을 것이다.

루핀에게 물어봤자 소용없었다. 진실이든 또 다른 거짓말이든, 그 개자식은 자신의 비밀을 너무도 단단한 껍질로 둘러싸고 있었다. 세베루스는 아마도 전보다 진실에 _가까이_ 다가간 상태겠지만, 그것도 루핀이 그만큼 그에게 허용했기 때문에 불과했다.

짜증스러운 일이었다.

그래서 그는 문제의 주문을 탐구하는 데 전력을 쏟았다. 그럼으로써 루핀의 신의 없음이나 예상치 못한 정직함을 간파해낼 수 있기를 바랐다. 그가 알아낸 사실들은 그를 전보다 더 혼란스럽게 했다. 그는 루핀이 가져온 책을 이미 한 권 소장하고 있었다. 루핀이 가져온 책의 주문은 그 자신이 가진 책에 나오는 주문과 동일했다. 발견되기를 원치 않는 누군가를 찾는 주문. 루핀이 그를 오도하기 위해 무언가 조작한 흔적은 아무 데도 없었다.

그것을 확인한 후, 세베루스는 자신이 평소라면 결코 하지 않았을 일을 해낼 수 있도록 마음을 굳게 먹어야 한다는 것을 직감했다: 루핀과 시간을 보내며 그와 대화해야 한다는 것을.

그는 어떻게든 이 문제의 진상을 파헤치고 말 것이다.

“이걸 도로 가져가게,” 화요일 저녁, 루핀이 그의 사무실로 찾아왔을 때 그가 말했다. 도서관 책을 책상 위로 던지며. 묵직한 책이다 보니, 책상 전체가 진동하면서 그의 깃펜과 잉크병이 달각거렸다. “나는 이미 이 책을 가지고 있으니.”

“고맙군,” 루핀이 말했다. “좀 더 연구해보고 싶었거든. 어떻게 되어가고 있나?”

오, _예수여_. 희미하게 드러나는 만족감에, 진심으로 관심 있는 척하는 태도 하며—이 시간은 세베루스가 애초에 예상한 것보다 훨씬 더 고역일 것이다.

“내가 하려는 일을 _나는_ 제대로 알고 있네, 루핀.” 그는 차가운 무례함으로 답했다.

“그 주문이 실제로 작동할 거라고 생각하나? 어둠의 마법과 빛의 마법에 관해 내가 아는 걸 바탕으로 작동하리라 생각은 했지만, 왜냐하면 그 주문은 빛의 마법 주문과 달리 비슷한 형태에 한해 효력을 발휘하는 게 아니니까, 그래도—”

“작동하지 않을 것으로 생각했다면 내가 여기다 내 시간을 낭비하고 있지 않겠지.”

“이 주문을 시전하는 게 자네에게 얼마나 해를 입힐까?” 잠깐 침묵하던 루핀이 물었다. _거의_ 그 생각에 괴로워하는 것처럼 보였다. _감동스럽기도_ 해라.

“걱정하는 척은 그만두고 자네가 해야 할 일에 집중하는 게 좋을 텐데. 이 주문이 제대로 들으려면, 우리는 매개체로 사용할 블랙의 신체 일부가 필요해.”

“내가 가진 게 있네,” 루핀이 말했다. 그는 화제를 바꾸고 싶어 하는 것처럼 보였다. 그래서 세베루스는 그 화제를 그대로 밀고 나갔다.

“무엇을 가지고 있지? 최소한 머리카락은 있어야 해. 물론 혈액이 가장 좋지만.” _자, 이제 네가 어떻게 *이 상황*을 모면하는지 볼까._

“운이 좋군, 그럼. 내가 가진 것이 그의 혈액이니까. 그래서, 세베루스—”

“다시 한 번 말해주겠나? 내가 제대로 이해했는지 모르겠군. _12년 전의_ 혈액 샘플을 자네가 가지고 있다고.”

“그의 피가 묻은 물건을 가지고 있네. 오래된 천조각이지, 그뿐이야. 내 생각에 우리가—”

도대체가. 세상에서 가장 머릿속이 빌어먹을 꽃밭인 후플푸프라도 그 말을 있는 그대로 받아들이지는 않을 것이다. “내가 직접 보고 싶군,” 세베루스는 말을 끊었다.

“그러리라고 생각했지,” 루핀은 여느 때처럼 침착한 태도로 대꾸했다. 그리고 주머니에서 작은 주머니를 하나 꺼냈다. 그 안에서 그는 낡은 천조각 하나를 끄집어내 보였다. 세베루스는 그것을 곧장 그의 손에서 낚아챘다. 분명히, 그 천조각에는 오래된 핏자국처럼 보이는 것이 몇 방울인가 점점이 묻어 있었다.

“12년간 _피 묻은 천조각_ 하나를 소중히 간직해 왔다는 말이군,” 그는 말했다. 비아냥을 너무 듬뿍 담아 말이 무게를 견디지 못하고 휘청거릴 지경이었다.

“소중히 간직한 건 아니고. 다시 찾아왔네. 시리우스가 투옥된 다음, 나는 그의 물건들을 전부 상자에 쓸어담아 그의 그링고트 금고에 보관했었거든. 이 주문에 대해 알아낸 후에 그 물건들 중 일부를 다시 보내달라고 했네. 우리가 주문에 사용할 무언가가 있을까 싶어서.”

멀린과 모르가나여 보우하소서. 이건 정말 말도 안 됨의 영역으로 급격히 치닫고 있었다. “그를 위해 그의 물건들을 _보관해주었다고_. 대체 왜 그냥 버려버리지 않고?”

“차마 그럴 수 없어서.”

루핀의 얼굴과 목소리에는, 거의 진짜배기 감정처럼 보이는 무언가가 있었다—비탄, 후회, 상실감—세베루스가 누구보다 잘 알고 있는 감정들. 그는 그 감정들을 너무 잘 알고 있어서, 모르고 지나치는 일은 없었다. 그 감정들을 가짜로 꾸며내고 있어도 알 수 있었다. 그리고 지금 루핀에게서는…

“자네는 블랙의 금고에 자유롭게 접근할 수 있었나,” 그는 목소리를 딱딱하게 유지하면서 물었다.

“오래 전에 그가 자기 금고를 공동명의로 등록해 놓았거든,” 루핀은 아무렇지도 않게 대답했다.

세베루스는 대꾸할 말을 찾을 수 없었다. 루핀이 진실을 말하고 있는 거라면, 그것은 거의 자기파괴적이라고 할 만큼 자학적인 수준의 자존심을 의미했다. 누구라도 루핀을 보면 그가 극심한 빈곤과 고난의 삶을 살아왔음을 알 수 있었다. 그가 블랙 가문의 재산에 손을 댈 수 있었음에도 불구하고 이 오랜 세월 그것을 거부하며 살아왔다고 생각하면 터무니없었다.

“이 주문이 대상에게 해를 입히지는 않는다는 걸 알고 있겠지,” 세베루스는 마음을 애써 가라앉히며 말했다. “이것은 오직 우리를 블랙에게 인도하고, 그동안 블랙을 구속해두는 주문이네. 내가 주문을 취소할 때까지 구속이 유지되지.”

“그래,” 루핀이 말했다. “내가 걱정하는 건 이 주문이 _자네에게_ 해를 입히는 일이네. 아주 단순한 어둠의 마법 주문조차 사람을 탈진시키는 반작용을 일으킨다는 것쯤은 나도 알고 있네—이 주문은 얼마나 강력한 거지?”

“제법 강력한 축이지,” 세베루스는 말했다. 자신의 말투가, 블랙의 재산을 물려받고도 버려둔 것에 대해 루핀이 그랬던 것처럼 무심하게 들려서 그는 흡족했다.

“하지만 그가 근방에 있는 걸 우리가 알고 있잖나. 그렇다면 주문을 걸기가 더 쉬워지지는 않나?”

“거리 같은 건 전혀 관계가 없네. 이 주문은 누군가를, 누구든지, 어떤 상태에 있든지, 세상 어디에 있든지 찾아내는 주문이야. 주문을 발동시키는 데 필요한 힘에, 그의 근접도는 완벽히 무관한 요소지.”

루핀은 걱정스러운 얼굴을 했다.

“나는 전에도 이만큼 강력한 주문을 시전해본 경험이 있네,” 세베루스는 짜증이 나서 말했다. “이보다 강한 것도. 죽지는 않을 걸세, 루핀. 자네의 잘난 양심은 평소에 숨겨두는 데 도로 갖다 놓지.”

“자네가 스스로를 해하도록 내가 유도하는 것 같아서 마음이 좋지 않군.”

“그렇게 느끼는 건 자네의 자유지만, 그걸 입 밖에 내는 건 단지 스스로의 죄책감을 덜려는 시도밖에 되지 않네. 진심으로 내가 다치는 걸 보고 싶지 않았다면, 이 계획을 갖고 날 찾아오지도 않았겠지. 자네의 걱정이 나를 위해 하는 일은 아무것도 없고, 딱히 뭘 해야 할 필요도 없네. 루핀, 내가 만약 이걸 하고 싶지 않았다면, 나는 하지 않을 거야. 자네가 나를 강제할 방법은 없어.”

“ _그거 하난_ 맞는 말이군.” 루핀이 말했다. 그러면서도 생각에 잠긴 얼굴을 했다.

그 화제에 신물이 나서, 세베루스는 화제를 전환했다. “주문의 시전을 미룰 만한 이유는 없다고 생각하네. 이 주문의 구성요소는 지극히 간단하니까. 하루, 길어도 이틀이면 준비를 끝낼 수 있지.”

그가 제시한 일정의 촉박함이 루핀에게서 끌어낸 것이라고는 만족스러운 끄덕임뿐이었다. “내가 제대로 이해했다면, 주문이 최소한의 힘으로 최대한의 효력을 발휘하려면 만월에 하는 것이 좋을 텐데?”

“그렇지—” 세베루스는 자신의 혐오감을 굳게 억눌렀다. “하지만 내가 주문을 걸고 나면 흔적을 좇아서 대상을 찾는 일은 자네가 도와야 하고, 그러려면 늑대로 변한 상태의 자네는 쓸모가 없네.”

“그렇지만 낮에 할 수 있지 않나? 내가 변신하는 것은 달이 떠오른 다음이고, 달은 어두워질 때까지 뜨지 않으니까.”

“그러다 도중에 뭔가 삐끗하면, 자네는 그걸 바로잡을 수 있는 상태가 아닐 테고.”

“하지만 우리는 그를 최대한 빨리 잡아야 하네. 세베루스, 나는 울프스베인을 복용했을 테고, 그러니 안전할 거야—자네 스스로도 말했지 않나, 주문의 구속은 우리가 그를 발견할 때까지 유지될 거라고. 아침 일찍, 자네가 준비되는 대로 곧장 주문을 시전하면, 시간은 충분하네. 어쨌든 어두워지기 전에 하는 것이 좋기도 하고. 그리고…” 루핀은 말을 잇기 위해 마음을 다잡는 듯했다. “만월이 지난 다음에는, 내가 자네를 거들 수 있을 만한 몸 상태가 아닐 걸세. 적어도 그 다음 주말까지는 기다려야 할 거야. 그동안 그는, 무슨 일을 저지를지 몰라. 무슨 일이라도 저지를 수 있어.”

세베루스는 머뭇거렸다—루핀의 제안이 완전히 합리적이라고 생각해서가 아니라, 합리적이지 _않다고_ 생각하면서도 그의 일부는 여전히 승낙하고 싶어 했기 때문이다. 루핀이 변형 후 건강하지 못한 상태가 되면, 여러 가지로 시간을 잡아먹고 문제가 생길 것이다… 낮이라면, _괜찮아야 할_ 것이다… 그리고, 그는 자신이 만드는 울프스베인이 믿을 만하다는 것을 알고 있었다…

어둡고 좁은 터널의 기억, 그 기억 속 흙과 짐승의 냄새가 그의 사고 언저리에서 지끈거렸다.

“좋아,” 마침내 그가 말했다. “토요일로 일정을 잡아두지. 어차피 주중에는 할 수 없어. 수업이 끝나기 전에 해가 지고, 밤에 더듬거리며 돌아다닐 수는 없는 노릇이니. 토요일에 하기로 하세.”

 

* * * * *

수요일 아침식사 자리에서 해리엇은 쪽지를 두 개 받았다. 하나는 해그리드에게서 온 것으로, 그녀를 금요일 오후 티타임에 초대하는 쪽지였다. 다른 하나는 스네이프가 보낸 것이었는데, 토요일 오전으로 잡혀 있던 그녀와 아스테리아의 만남을 금요일 저녁으로 앞당기겠다는 내용이었다.

그 두 개의 쪽지가 한꺼번에 도착한 것을 재미있어해야 할지, 아니면 스네이프가 그녀의 일정을 물어보지도 않고 멋대로 시간을 옮기는 것에 골을 내야 할지 그녀는 갈피를 잡을 수 없었다.

해리엇은 코웃음을 쳤다. 하긴 스네이프가 언제부터 그녀의 편의를 고려했다고.

그래서 그녀는 해그리드에게 “스네이프 교수님이 약속을 금요일로 옮겨서 그러는데, 대신 토요일에 같이 차를 마시면 어떨까요?”라고, 그리고 스네이프에게는 “알았어요”라고 답장을 썼다. 그러다 그녀는 ‘알았어요’를 지우고, “알겠습니다, 선생님,” 이라고 썼다.

“스네이프는 너무 독산적이야(promontory),” 답장을 부엉이들에게 맡기면서 그녀는 허마이니에게 말했다.

“독선적(peremptory),” 허마이니가 고개도 들지 않고 정정해 주었다. 그녀는 어젯밤 통금 직전에야 도서관에서 돌아오면서 잔뜩 들고 온 책들 가운데 한 권을 읽고 있었다. 그 책은 끔찍한 중세 영어 철자법 범벅이었지만, 표지에는 아마도 ‘집-요뎡(howfe elfe)’이라고 쓰여 있는 것 같았다.

해리엇은 나머지 식사시간 내내 한마디도 하지 않았다. 허마이니는 책 읽느라 정신이 없어 눈치채지 못하는 듯했다.

마법약 수업시간, 스네이프는 수상쩍게 행동했다. 학생들에게 조용히 하고 칠판에 적힌 지시대로 약을 만들라고 시키는 대신, 그는 드물게도 자백제(truth serum) 계열의 마법약에 관한 강의로 수업을 시작했다.

“이중 가장 강력한,” 그는 교실 전체를 향해 냉소적인 눈길을 돌리며 말했다. “베리타세룸(Veritaserum)은, 너희 중 누구도 만들 만한 실력이 안 될 것이다—애초에 너희에게 실력이라는 게 있다면 말이지만. 이 계열 마법약 전반의 한계에 대해 알고 있는 사람이 있나?”

허마이니의 손이, 당연하게도, 유일하게 위로 올라갔다.

“그레인저 양은 빼고,” 스네이프는 허마이니를 향해 고개조차 돌리지 않고서 말했다—그 순간 해리엇은 짧게 번뜩이는 만족감을 느끼고, 그런 자기 자신에게 충격을 받았다.

슬리데린 아이들이 숨죽여 킬킬거렸다. 팬지 파킨슨은 심지어 새된 웃음소리를 내며 웃었다. 그 소리를 듣고, 견딜 수 없을 만큼 수치스러운 기분에 시달리고 있던 해리엇은 울컥해서 커다랗게 말했다.

“그것들은 인간에게만 통해요.”

교실 전체가 깜짝 놀라 침묵에 잠겼다. 스네이프까지도 그녀를 물끄러미 응시했다. 해리엇은 반항적으로 그 시선을 받아쳤다. 얼굴이 화끈거렸다.

“그렇다,” 그가 냉랭하게 말했다. “인간에게만 통하지. 인간이 아닌 생물은—예컨대 _늑대인간_ 이라든가—모두, 자백제의 작용에 저항할 수 있다.”

그러더니 그는 학생들에게 폭로하는 약(revealing potion)을 만들도록 했다. 거짓말을 하는 사람의 입술과 혓바닥을 검푸른 빛으로 물들이는 약이었다. 그 약은 제법 성가시고 복잡한 제조과정을 거쳐야 했고, 해리엇은 스스로에게 너무 화가 나 있던 나머지 그녀의 약을 완전히 망치고 말았다. 설거짓거리를 담가둔 비눗물처럼 탁한 회색이어야 할 약이, 형광초록색이 되어 나왔다. 허마이니의 약은 당연히도 완벽했고, 론의 약은 갈색을 띤 노란색이었다. 스네이프는 그것을 보고 론을 조롱했지만, 해리엇의 약에 대해서는 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 그녀의 약이 마치 유독성 폐기물처럼 교실 한구석에서 번쩍거리고 있었는데도.

* * * * *

점심시간에 허마이니는 책을 한 권도 펼치지 않고 대화를 이어나가려고 노력하는 모습을 보였다. 그래서 해리엇은 한 마리 민달팽이가 된 듯한 기분을 느껴야만 했다.

“우리가 베리타세룸을 만들어볼 수 있으면 좋을 텐데,” 허마이니가 말했다. “ _우리는_ 만들어낼 수 있을 게 분명해—어쨌든 우리는 폴리주스 마법약을 만들었고, 그 두 개는 거의 비슷한 수준의 난이도라고들 하니까—”

“ _네가_ 폴리주스를 만들었지,” 해리엇은 접시 위의 콩나물을 뒤적거리면서 대꾸했다. 입맛이 하나도 없었다. “론이랑 나는 거의 아무것도 안 했어.”

“그냥 설명서에 나온 대로 따라만 하면 되는걸,” 허마이니는 기쁜 얼굴을 하면서도 그렇게 말했다. “하지만 베리타세룸은 제한약물이라, 그걸 제조하는 데만도 면허가 필요하고, 사용하기 위해서는 법원 명령이 필요하대…”

해리엇은 베리타세룸이나 그 밖의 이 세상 약물의 합법적 사용에 조금도 관심이 없었지만, 최소한 관심이 있는 척 듣는 것이 그녀의 의무라고 판단했다. 자신이 마법약 수업시간에 친구로서 그렇게 끔찍한 배신을 저지른 것을 만회하기 위해서.

“그런데 어떻게 알았어?” 허마이니가 호기심에 차서 물었다. “자백제 계열 약들이 인간에게만 작용한다는 거 말이야.”

“몰랐어. 그냥 찍은 거야. 다른 생물들의 마법이 우리랑 다르다는 건 알고 있었으니까… 고블린이랑 집요정이랑 뭐… 그래서 어쩌면 그게 답이 아닐까 생각했지.”

사실 그녀는 자신이 틀린 답을 말했다고 거의 확신하고 있었다. 그러면 모두들 _그녀를_ 비웃기 시작할 것이고, 그러면 그녀는 자기 자신을 덜 혐오할 수 있었을 것이다. 하지만 그녀는 맞는 답을 말해버렸다. 허마이니는 답을 알면서도 발표할 수 없었고, 시도하는 것만으로 비웃음을 샀는데. 그래서 그녀는 전보다 더 비참한 기분이 되었다.

“그건 훌륭한 추론이었어,” 허마이니가 흡족한 듯 말했다. 그래서 해리엇은 이전까지 그녀가 느꼈던 부끄러움은 부끄러움도 아니라고 생각하게 되었다.

그녀는 어떻게든 허마이니에게 보상을 해야만 했다. 무엇 때문에 보상을 받는지 그녀가 모르는 방식으로.

“너한테 보여줄 게 있어,” 그녀는 말했다. “오늘 저녁 먹고 어디 좀 같이 갈래?”

“나도 그럴 수 있으면 좋겠지만, 난 산술점 수업을 위해 책을 _반 권이나_ 읽어가야 해. 그리고 각각의 장마다 요점 정리도 써야 하고…”

“알았어,” 해리엇은 살짝 울적해져서 대답했다. “네가 좀 시간이 나면 가자, 그럼.”

 

* * * * *

그 주의 나머지도 재깍재깍 지나갔다. 해리엇이 미처 준비를 끝내기도 전에, 그녀는 금요일에 저녁을 먹으러 내려가고 있었다. 아직도 허마이니에게 보여주고 싶었던 것을 보여주지 못한 상태였다.

“어쩌면 내일 아침은 괜찮을지도,” 허마이니가 어정쩡하게 약속했다. “오늘 밤, 네가 아스테리아 그린그라스와 만나는 동안에 나는 이것들을 좀 끝내놓을 수 있을 거야.”

하지만 내일이 되면, 영영 똑같지 않을 것이다. 그때는 이미 해리엇이 아스테리아에게 그곳을 보여준 다음일 테니까. 그녀는 허마이니에게 제일 처음으로 보여주고 싶었다. 하지만 허마이니는 여전히 그녀의 책더미에 둘러싸여 있었다. 그리고 해리엇이 보여주고 싶어 하는 것보다 책이 그녀에게 더 중요하다면—

누군가에게 몹시 화가 나면서도, 그 사람에게 스스로 저지른 일 때문에 자기 자신에게도 화가 나는 것은 정말이지 기묘한 기분이었다.

접시를 밀어놓으며, 그녀는 “그럼 다음에 봐,” 하고 인사했다. 그리고 터덜터덜 대연회장을 벗어나, 아스테리아를 만나러 가기 전에 자신의 물건들을 방에 갖다놓기 위해 기숙사로 올라가는 길을 걸었다.

누군가 그녀와 함께 움직이는 계단에 올라탔다. 처음에 그녀는 그것이 네빌이라고 생각했다—그 사람은 키가 아주 컸다—하지만 곧 론이라는 것을 깨달았다. 그녀는 그를, 정확히는 그의 팔뚝 근방을, 멍하니 응시했다. 론은 그녀를 바라보지 않았다.

그가 계단이 움직이는 내내 자신을 무시할 작정인지 그녀가 의아해지기 시작했을 때쯤, 그가 불쑥 내뱉었다.

“그녀는 때때로 정말 형편없는 친구야, 너도 알지.”

해리엇은 얼굴을 확 붉혔다. “ _너는_ 어떻고?”

론의 얼굴도 붉어졌다. 그의 얼굴에는 어울리지 않는 적갈색으로. 한순간 그는 그녀가 느끼는 것만큼이나 화가 난 것처럼 보였다. 그러더니 이를 악물고 대꾸했다.

“그래, 나도 그렇고, 알아.”

해리엇은 너무도 놀란 나머지 대답을 할 수 없었다. 계단이 층계참에 멈춰 서서 두 사람이 내리기를 기다렸지만, 둘 중 누구도 움직이지 않았다.

론은 자신의 신발을 노려보고 있었다. “하지만 그녀는 절대 먼저 사과하지 않아, 자기가 옳다고 생각할 때는. 게다가 그녀는 뭔가 공부할 게 새로 생기면, 다른 사람들이 옆에서 살아 숨쉬는 것조차 잊어버리잖아—마치 언제나 정확한 지식을 아는 것이 다른 무엇보다 중요하다는 듯이.”

서로 다른 감정들이 한꺼번에 돌돌 뭉쳐 해리엇의 가슴을 짓눌렀다. 그 무게에 그녀는 말을 꺼낼 수가 없었다.

“난 우리가 다 함께 친구였을 때가 그리워,” 론이 계단 난간을 세게 걷어차며 말했다. “분명 나 없이도 너희는 둘이서 목숨을 걸 만큼 위험한 일들을 잔뜩 하고 있겠지—어쩌면 안 그럴 수도 있지만. _그녀는_ 언제나 공부공부공부만 하고 있고 다른 사람이 살아있는지도 신경 쓰지 않는 것 같으니까—”

“잘도 그런 말을 하는구나, 너는 몇 주 동안이나 우리를 _무시하고_ 다녔으면서—”

론은 진홍색으로 달아올랐다. “그건 그녀의 고양이가 스캐버스를 잡아먹었고 네가 걔 편을 들었으니까 그렇지! 만약 그 짐승이 헤드윅을 잡아먹었다면 네 기분은 어땠을 것 같아?”

“ _크룩섕크가_ 스캐버스를 잡아먹었지만 _너는_ 허마이니를 울렸잖아, 당연히 나는 그녀 편을 들었지!”

“그리고 그 보답으로 그녀는 너를 무시하면서, 그 시간에 머글에 관한 공부나 하고 있잖아. 머글 말이야, 그녀가 _태어나서부터 평생 알아온_.” 론의 얼굴은 분노로 한껏 일그러졌고, 귀 끄트머리까지 새빨갛게 변했다.

“오, 마치 네가 신경이나 쓰는 것처럼!” 해리엇은 고함을 질렀다. 가슴을 짓누르는 이 숨막히는 무게를 어떻게든 떨쳐버리고 싶었다. “크룩섕크가 누굴 잡아먹기 훨씬 전부터 너는 남자애들이랑만 같이 어울리고 있었어! 어차피 더 이상 우릴 네 친구로 생각하지도 않으면서! 이제 너한테 우린 그냥 두 명의 멍청한 여자애들일 뿐이겠지—”

“그거 알아?” 론도 고래고래 소리쳤다. “됐어! 그냥—됐으니까 잊어버려!”

그는 계단을 쿵쾅대며 내려갔지만, 그 아래쪽에서 갈 곳이 없음을 깨달았다. 연결되어 있던 계단이 다른 쪽으로 움직여서, 그의 발 앞에 허공만 남겨놓았던 것이다. 더 상스러운 욕설을 내뱉으며, 그는 도로 쿵쾅쿵쾅 계단을 올라와, 그녀를 밀치고 지나가더니, 있는 힘껏 복도를 달려 사라졌다.

해리엇은 그 자리에서 목놓아 울음을 터트리지 않기 위해 안간힘을 썼다. 그녀는 좀 싸웠다고 해서 울음을 터트리는 그런—그런 모지리(ninny)가 되지는 않을 것이다. 비록 지금이 그녀의 일생을 통틀어 최악의 순간인 것처럼 느껴진다 하더라도.

* * * * *

“커피는 이제 그만… 더 마셨다간 돌아버릴지도 몰라…”

세베루스는 담배 한 개비를 오래도록 붙들고 있었다. 지금 와서는 필터 끄트머리에 아슬아슬 재가 붙어 있는 느낌이었지만. 이걸 다 피우고 나면 이제 두 개비밖에 남지 않는다. 지난 학기 내내 분할해서 쟁여둔 것들을 지난 5일간 다 써버렸다.

사무실 문 쪽에서 들려오는 작은 노크 소리에 그는 시계를 쳐다보았다. 멀린이여, 언제 시간이 이렇게 되었지?

그는 문제의 주문에 관해 메모해둔 종이들을 전부 서랍 안에 쓸어 넣고 서랍을 걸어 잠갔다. 책은 학생들 눈에 보이지 않게 주문을 걸어둔 근처의 선반으로 날려 보냈다. 그리고 처참한 꼴이 된 담배를 사라지게 만들었다. 또 한 차례의 가벼운 주문으로는 냄새를 없앴다. 누가 보더라도 그는 그저 별일 없이 이 자리에 줄곧 앉아 있었던 것으로 보일 것이다.

“그래,” 그러고 나서야 그는 밖을 향해 응대했다.

포터 양이 들어오는 순간, 그녀의 기분이 끔찍한 상태라는 것은 한눈에 드러났다. 그는 이제껏 그녀의 얼굴에서 그처럼 억눌린 감정들로 소용돌이치는 표정을 본 적이 없었다. 아이의 얼굴은 열이 오르는 것처럼 발갛게 달아올라 있었고, 눈은 과하게 반짝거렸다.

그녀는 아무 말도 하지 않고 자리에 앉았다. 다만 그것은 무슨 말을 해야 할지 몰라서 그랬을 수도 있었다. 아무도 그가 쓸데없는 잡담에 관심이 있다고는 생각하지 않으니까.

지금 울음을 참고 있는 것일까? 그래 보였다. 젠장. 이럴 때 그가 어떻게 행동해야 한단 말인가? 그녀를 홀로 내버려 두어야 할까, 아니면 뭐라도 말을 걸어야 할까? 그가 무슨 말을 하든지 상황을 악화시킬 것이 뻔했다… 하지만 그녀는 정말로 기분이 저조해 보였다…

“어디 아픈가?” 마침내 그는 물었다. 목소리를 중립적으로 유지하려고 노력하면서.

그녀는 자기 무릎을 노려보았다. “아니요,” 그녀가 중얼거렸다.

이 정도 선에서 멈출 수 있을까? 물론 그럴 수는 있었다. 그가 한심한 인간이 되고 싶다면.

“어디 다쳤나?”

이번에는 그저 고개를 흔드는 대답만 돌아왔다.

“어른들이 알아야 할 상황인가?”

“아닙니다, 선생님.”

포터 양에게서 듣는 예의 바른 대답이란—그보다는 예의 바른 단어, 라고 해야 옳겠지만; 그 말을 내뱉는 그녀의 어조는 전혀 예의범절의 적절한 예시라고 할 수 없었으니—사람을 불안하게 만드는 효과가 있었다.

한동안 침묵한 끝에, 그는 입을 열었다. “그린그라스 양과 너의 회합을 위해서는 네가 이보다 나은 상태여야 할 필요가 있는데. 내가 토요일에 긴히 처리해야 할 일이 있는 관계로,” 그는 지금 정말 담배 한 개비가 간절했다, “우리는 연기할 수도 없다.”

“ _당신이_ 이해할 리가 없죠,” 그녀는 한결 더 상기된 얼굴로 말했다. “당신은 론이랑 허마이니를 _좋아하지도_ 않잖아요. 안 그러면 매번 다른 모두들 앞에서 두 사람을 그렇게 비웃지도 않을 테니까.”

오늘 그가 그레인저와 위즐리에게 특별히 더 막돼먹게 굴었던가? 기억이 나지 않았다.

“무슨 이야기를 하는 거지, 포터 양?”

“모른 척하지 말아요!” 그때 그녀의 얼굴에 떠오른 표정이란—제기랄, 그냥 입을 다물고 있었어야 한다는 걸 그는 _알고 있었다_. “ _‘_ _그레인저 양은 빼고’_ —그리고 론의 마법약은 내 것보다 별로 끔찍하지도 않았죠, 하지만 당신은 그거에 관해선 아무 말도 안 했어요, 모두가 비웃었다구요—”

그러더니 그녀는 _정말로_ 울기 시작했다. 하지만 그것은 분을 못 이겨 우는 것에 가까웠다. 그녀는 눈물이 흘러내리는 동안 매몰차게 자신의 얼굴을 박박 문질렀다. 그렇다고 눈물을 멈추지는 못했지만.

“난 정말 올해의 모든 것이 _지긋지긋해_ _!_ 나는 시-시리우스 블랙이 정말 싫어요—그리고 허마이니가 항상 공부만 하고 있는 것도—그리고 론이 재수없게 구는 것도, 그야 분명히 크룩섕크가 스캐버스를 자, 잡아먹기는 했지만, 그러면 나라도, 나라도 화가 나겠지만—그리고 집요정들이 그렇게 생겨먹은 건 내, 내 잘못이 아닌데—”

세베루스는 꼼짝도 못하고 앉아 있었다. 분노한 만큼이나 상심한 듯 들리는, 이처럼 격렬한 감정의 토로에 대고 뭐라도 입을 떼기에, 그는 너무 놀라 아연실색해 있었다. 이내 그녀는 완전히 알아들을 수 없는 말로 횡설수설하기 시작했다. 그러면서 너무도 격렬하게 흐느껴서, 그는 그녀가 자칫 탈진해 쓰러지지나 않을지 걱정하기 시작했다. 그는 누군가를 불러야겠다고 생각하고 돌연 몸을 일으켰지만, 정작 누구를 불러야 할지가 떠오르지 않았다. 이 상황은 누군가 상냥하고 어머니 같은 존재를 필요로 했다. 미네르바도 폼프리도 그 조건을 충족시키지는 못했다. 스프라우트? 안 돼, 전혀 안 될 거야…

무력하고 쓸모없는 존재가 된 기분으로, 그는 손수건을 몇 개 만들어내 그녀에게 건넸다. 시도는 했다; 단지 그녀는 받으려고도 하지 않았다. 진정 물약을 권해보면 어떨까? 아니, 그런 걸 제안했다가는 상황을 더 악화시킬 수도 있었다. 진정 물약은 비통함이 고조된 상태의 사람들에게 가장 잘 먹히는 약이었다. 분노가 아니라. 이 정도로 화가 나 있는 사람은, 누군가 진정하라고 권하는 것을 조금도 반기지 않았다. 그건 그 자신이 아주 잘 알고 있었다.

지난 십이 년간 그가 이런 상태의 학생을 상대해야 할 일이 한 번도 없었다는 것은, 그가 담당하는 기숙사에 관해 상당히 많은 것을 말해주었다. 사실 한 번도 없지는 않았지만, 적어도 그가 직접 이런 상태에 몰아넣은 경우였다. 그리고 그가 학생을 울리는 상황까지 갔던 것도 1982년이 마지막이었다. 그 이후로 그는 ‘기를 꺾는’ 것과 ‘히스테리 발작을 유발하는’ 것 사이의 선을 지키는 법을 익혔었다.

그녀는 아직도 울고 있었다. 하느님 맙소사, 대체 얼마나 오래 울고 있는 거지? 이것은 꽤 오랫동안 억눌러 왔던 것이 틀림없었다. 아마 최근에 일어난 어떤 사건이 최후의 결정타가 되었겠지.

그는 5분만 더 기다려보고, 그녀가 그때까지 울음을 그치지 않는다면 폼프리를 부르기로 결심했다.

그가 난로 위 선반에 놓아둔 플루 가루를 집어들려고 할 때쯤에야, 포터 양의 흐느낌이 잦아들기 시작했다. 아마도 더 이상은 흐느낄 만한 숨이 폐 안에 남지 않았기 때문이리라. 그녀는 힘없이 의자 팔걸이 위에 늘어져 있었다. 숨을 쉴 때마다 크게 꺽꺽거리며, 비참하고 진력이 난 모습을 하고 있었다.

그는 다시 한 번 말없이 손수건을 내밀었다. 한순간 그녀는 미동도 하지 않아서, 그는 그녀가 손수건을 보지 못했거나 또 한 번 거절하려고 한다고 생각했다. 하지만 곧이어 그녀는 허공에 미약하게 손을 휘저어 손수건 하나를 받아들고, 자기 얼굴을 닦기 시작했다.

그는 뭔가 말을 해야 했다. 그런데 무슨 말을 해야 할지 전혀 떠오르지 않았다. 그가 생각해낼 수 있는 말은 하나같이, 그의 머릿속에서조차 위선적이거나 진부하게만 들렸다.

“위즐리는 금방 잊어버릴 거다,” 마침내 그는 말했다. 그때쯤에는 그녀가 만들어내는 소리도 간헐적인 훌쩍임 정도로 잦아들어 있었다.

그녀는 다시 울기 시작했다. 이런 빌어 _처먹을_ —

생각해 보니, 그가 지금 할 수 있는 일이 하나 있었다. 그의 서투른 도움이 있든 없든, 그녀는 지금 아스테리아 그린그라스가 사람과 어울리는 법을 배울 수 있게 도울 만한 상태가 아니었다.

“여기서 기다려라,” 그는 그녀에게 말하고 나서, 바보가 된 기분을 느꼈다. 어차피 그녀는 몸을 일으킬 만한 힘도 남지 않았을 텐데, 사무실을 나갈 힘이 있을 리 없었다. 적어도 도와줄 그가 없다면.

아스테리아는 그가 지정한 교실에서 기다리고 있었다. 편지를 들고 있었다. 문이 열리는 소리에 그녀는 잔뜩 기대하는 얼굴로 돌아섰지만, 앞에 누가 서 있는지를 보자 급격히 움츠러들었다.

“포터 양은 몸이 좋지 않다,” 그는 말했다. “이 만남은 연기해야 할 것 같구나. 내가 다음 일정을 잡으면 다시 연락하겠다.”

그 자리를 떠나며, 그는 그녀가 진심으로 실망한 것처럼 보인다고 생각했다.

그가 자신의 사무실로 돌아왔을 때, 포터 양은 다시금 울음을 멈춘 상태였다. 여전히 온몸으로 불행함을 내뿜고 있었지만.

“아스테리아는 어떡해요—” 그녀는 꽉 잠긴 목소리로 물었다.

“약속은 미뤘다. 너는 지금 다른 누군가를 격려할 만한 상태가 전혀 아니다. 너 스스로 기운을 차리는 데 주력하는 게 좋겠구나.”

그녀는 무언가 대꾸하려는 듯 입을 열다가, 그 대신 큰 소리로 코를 풀었다. 그는 또 하나의 손수건을 만들어내 그녀에게 건네고, 이제 지저분해진 그전 손수건을 소멸시켰다.

눈물과 함께 그녀의 분노도 증발해버린 듯했다. 하지만 그녀의 비참함은 배가되었다.

“너는 누군가에게 네 심정을 좀 털어놓을 필요가 있겠다,” 그는 자신의 목소리가 너무 무력하게 들리지 않기를 바라며 말했다. “예컨대 맥고나걸 교수나—”

“전 괜찮아요,” 그녀가 중얼거렸다.

“포터 양, 정말 _괜찮은_ 사람들은,” 그는 시계를 흘끗 보았다. “8분 동안 쉬지 않고 통곡하지 않는다.”

그녀는 고개를 들지 않고, 손수건을 만지작거리며 주름을 잡기 시작했다. 자신이 계속 서 있었다는 것을 깨닫고, 그는 다시 자리에 돌아와 앉았다.

“그레인저 양과 다툰 것 같은데,” 그는 넘겨짚었다. “위즐리 군과도. 그러니 아무와도 이야기할 수 없었겠지.”

“저는 허마이니랑 _다툰_ 게 아니에요.” 그녀의 얼굴에 어린 죄책감은 무엇 때문일까? “제 말은, 우린 가끔 싸우긴 하는데, 그건…”

세베루스는 주저하며 털어놓기를 꺼리는 사람에게서 비밀을 끌어내는 요령을 알고 있었다. 그렇지만 그는 죽음을 먹는 자들을 상대로 갈고 닦은 책략을 포터 양에게 쓰지는 않을 것이다.

“저는 요즘… 항상 _화가 나요_.” 그녀는 고개를 수그려 그가 자신의 얼굴을 보지 못하게 했다. “안 그랬으면 좋겠어요.”

“그건 네가 성장하고 있다는 증거다.”

“하지만 전 대부분의 사람들보다 더 많이 화가 나요… 다른 사람들은 보통 나처럼 화를 내지 않아요.”

그는 그녀가 그렇게 말하면서 자신에게 비난 섞인 시선을 던지지 않았다는 데 조금 놀랐다.

“다른 사람보다 더 욱하는 성미를 가진 사람들이 있지. 네 부모 두 사람 다, 감정적으로 격렬한 기질을 가진 사람들이었으니, 너는 그저 네 부모를 닮은 것뿐이다.” _그리고 너는 다른 이들에 비해 화를 낼 일이 더 많지 않으냐._

“선생님은 우리 엄마에 대해 얘기하고 싶지 않으신 거죠.”

그는 어쩌면 이것이 그녀를—두 번이나—울린 것에 대한 그의 속죄일지 모른다고 추측했다. “…그래.”

“루핀 교수님도 얘기하고 싶어 하지 않아요. 그분은 저한테 그 보석들에 관해 얘기해주었지만, 그것조차 너무 힘들어서 자기 이름도 서명하지 않은 카드에 써서 보냈더라구요. 그리고 선생님은 엄마 얘기를 나한테 전혀 해주지 않았죠. 페투니아 이모가 말해줬고, 제가 물어봤어요. 왜… 왜 엄마에 대해 얘기하고 싶지 않아요?”

또다시 그 표정이었다. 절박하고 애절한 갈망—심장의 고통과 함께 스며 나오는. 그녀의 질문에 답할 수 있을 만큼, 그의 정신력은 강하지 않았다.

“왜요?”

그가 계속해서 대답하지 않자, 그녀의 얼굴에 떠올랐던 순수한 애원은 좀 더 딱딱한 무언가로 변했다. 잠시 굳은 시선으로 그를 살피더니, 그녀는 약간 비틀거리면서 몸을 일으켰다. 그리고 온 마음을 담은 뜨거운 비난의 눈길을 그에게 쏘아보내고 나서, 몸을 돌렸다. 그는 자신이 의자의 팔걸이를 너무도 힘주어 붙들고 있어서 그 팔걸이의 나무가 쪼개지지 않은 것이 놀라울 지경이라는 것을, 그제야 인식했다.

그녀의 손이 문손잡이까지 한 뼘 정도만 남기고 있을 때, 그는 입을 열었다. “너는 그녀를 모른다.”

그녀는 움직임을 멈췄지만, 돌아보지 않았다. 그는 계속해서 말하도록 스스로를 다그쳤다. 루핀을 상대할 때 소환했던 것과는 비교도 되지 않는 초인적인 힘이 필요했다.

“너는 그녀를 기억하지 못하지. 너는 네가 가지지 못한 것이 무엇인지를 알고 싶을 뿐이다. 우리는,” 그때 그는 자기 손 아래에서 나무가 부담을 못 이기고 삐걱대는 소리를 들었다고 맹세할 수도 있었다, “전부 기억한다. 모르는 사실을 배우는 것과 기억하고 싶지 않은 사실을 말하는 것 사이의 간극은—절대적이다.”

그녀는 길고 긴 한순간 문을 바라보고 서 있었다. 그러더니 돌아섰다. 그녀의 얼굴에 떠오른 표정은 읽어내기 힘들었다. 혹은 그 자신이 그럴 만한 상태가 아니었을지도 모른다.

“하지만 엄마랑 선생님은 _친구였잖아요_ ,” 그녀가 말했다. “제가 알고 싶은 건 그때 얘기예요. 어떻게—어떻게 두 분이 돌아가셨나가 아니라. 어차피 그건 벌써 다 알고 있는걸요.”

이대로 가다간 그의 손이 부러질 것 같았다.

“그들의 죽음이라는 현실이 그 전에 있었던 모든 일을 일그러뜨리지.” _그리고 나의 죄, 나 자신의, 어찌할 수 없는, 숨막히는 죄책감도_. “한 사람이… 두려워하던 일이, 끝내 현실로 일어나면,” _상상한 것보다 더, 훨씬 더 끔찍하게 무시무시한 일이_ , “그 사람은 차라리 그에 관계된 모든 것을 기억하고 싶지 않아진다, 좋은 일도 나쁜 일도.”

“그럼 한 번도 다른 사람과 얘기 나눈 적 없으세요?” 또 한 차례 기나긴 침묵 끝에, 그녀가 물었다.

“없다.” _어쩔 수 없이 털어놓아야 했던 것만 제외하면_.

“선생님은 루핀 교수님을 싫어하시죠,” 그녀가 말했다. “하지만 그분도 엄마 아빠랑 친구였고, 선생님도 엄마랑 친구였잖아요.”

“그는 네 아버지와 친구였고, 나는 네 어머니와 친구였지. 그녀가 나보다 더 사교적인 사람이었고.” 진실과 지금 이 깔끔하고 간단한 서술 사이에는, 이제 폐허가 되어 연기 자욱한 세월이 가로놓여 있다. 그사이에 일어난 일들이 모든 것을 망가뜨렸다. 그는 그녀에게 말할 수 없었다.

말하지 않을 것이다.

포터 양은 아까 앉았던 의자로 천천히 다시 돌아와 앉았다. 그대로 떠나버리지 않은 것은 그녀가 얼마나 알고 싶어 하는지, 혹은 얼마나 외로운지를 보여주는 증거라 할 것이다. 그는 그녀가 가버리기를 바라면서도, 다른 한편으로 떠나지 말기를 바랐다. 그 모순적인 갈망의 양 끝이 서로를 날카롭게 찔러댔다.

“엄마가 저에게 써준 편지를 발견했어요,” 그녀는 고개를 들지 않은 채 말했다. “보석상자 안에서요.”

그의 안을 잠식한, 끝없이 검은 공허함 속에, 무언가 작고 눈부시게 밝은 것이 떨어져 내렸다. 그는 눈을 감았다.

“그건… 제 생각에 엄마는 그 편지를 오랫동안 생각하면서 쓴 것 같아요. 왜냐하면 손글씨가 군데군데 달랐거든요. 제 말은 어떨 때는 좀 떨리다가, 어떨 때는 안정적이고… 가끔은 펜이 종이를 뚫을 정도로 꾹꾹 눌러썼다가, 또 가끔은 한 글자가 거의 안 보일 정도고…”

릴리가, 자신을 기억하지 못할지도 모르는 딸에게 편지를 쓰려고 시도하는 광경이 눈앞에 그려졌다—그는 편지의 내용을 대강 짐작할 수 있었다—일어나 서성거리다가, 다시 돌아와 앉아 몇 글자 갈겨쓰고, 다시 멈춰서, 어떻게 말을 이어나가야 할지 망설이고; 어쩌면 바로 그 딸아이 때문에 때때로 자리를 벗어나기도 했을 것이다. 울음소리가 들렸거나, 아니면 그녀의 마음이 이끄는 대로…

“해그리드가 저에게 준 사진이 몇 장 있어요,” 그녀는 말을 이어나갔다. 여전히 고개를 들어 그를 보지는 않았다. 그는 그 사실에 말할 수 없이 감사했다. “엄마랑… 아빠 사진이요. 하지만 그것도…”

“충분하지 않지,” 그는 거의 들리지 않을 만큼 작은 목소리로 중얼거렸다.

그러자 그녀는 고개를 들어 그를 보았다. 그리고 고개를 끄덕였다. 그는 자신의 얼굴이 그녀에게 어떻게 비치고 있을지, 짐작조차 할 수 없었다.

그녀는 훌쩍이더니 그가 만들어준 손수건으로 콧물을 닦았다. 더는 말할 힘이 없어진 것인지, 아니면 그 다음에 무슨 말을 해야 할지 모르겠는지, 그녀는 더 이상 대화를 이어나갈 의지가 없어 보였다.

“위즐리 군은 마법약 수업시간 내내 쓸쓸한 얼굴로 너와 그레인저 양을 바라보고 있다,” 그는 말했다. “무슨 일이 있었든 간에, 그는 화해할 준비가 되었을 거다.”

“알아요,” 그녀는 웅얼거렸다. “오늘 오후에 그는 화해하려고 했는데—제가 그에게 소리를 질렀어요. 올바른 대처는 아니었지만, 그는 아직도 허마이니에게 화가 나 있었거든요.” 그렇게 말하면서 그녀는 또 한 번 죄책감 서린 얼굴을 했다. 아하…

“같은 이유로 _너도_ 그레인저 양에게 화가 나 있고?”

그의 추측이 적중했다. 그녀는 극심한 수치심을 담은 얼굴로 새빨갛게 달아올랐다.

“네가 그레인저 양 모르게 그녀를 흉보기 위한 목적으로 위즐리와 화해하는 것만 아니라면,” 그는 말했다. 그동안 머릿속으로는 멀린과 신의 이름으로 어쩌다가 이런 상황까지 왔는지 기막혀하고 있었다. 다른 누구도 아닌 _그가_ 다른 사람에게 우정에 관한 조언을 하고 있다니. “네가 스스로를 책망할 이유는 없다. 네가 마음을 다친 것이 정당하거나 합리적인지와 관계없이, 너는 마음을 다쳤지. 누구나 한 번쯤은 친구들에게 너그러워질 수 없는 순간이 있다. 대개는 한 번이 아니라 더 자주 일어나지. 네가 그것을 어떻게 극복하느냐가,” _계속 말해, 입 밖으로 꺼내_ “네 친구에 대해 조금도 부당한 생각을 하지 않는 것보다 더 중요하다. 친구들에게 부당한 생각을 한 번도 품지 않는 사람은 존재하지 않는다.”

그녀는 눈을 깜박이며 그를 물끄러미 쳐다보았다. 얼굴은 여전히 붉었다. “하지만… 선생님은 그들을 놀리잖아요.”

“네 친구들이지 내 친구는 아니잖느냐. 내가 그들을 좋아하고 싫어하고가 무슨 상관이지?”

“선생님도 좀 덜 심술궂게 굴 수 있을 거예요,” 그녀는 얼굴을 살짝 찌푸리고 말했다. 다른 경우라면 그는 누군가에게 손수건을 건네는 행위가 그 상대의 주제넘음을 증폭시키는 것 같다고 말했겠지만, 포터 양은 분명 날 때부터 주제넘게 태어났을 것이다.

“그리고 너는 좀 덜 실없을 수 있지. 아니면 그레인저 양이 내가 묻는 말에 모조리 대답하려고 시도하지 않을 수도 있고. 나는 _심술궂고_ , 너는 감정적이고, 그레인저 양은 학업 성취에 집착한다. 우리 각자 타고나기를 그렇게 타고난 거다.”

그의 설명이 그녀의 마음에 차지는 않는 듯했다. 당연히 그래야 마땅하고. 하지만 그는 가만히 앉아 열세 살짜리 여자애에게 질책을 들을 생각은 없었다. 비록 그녀가 옳다 하더라도. 비록 그가 그녀에게서 비난 섞인 실망감을 담은 눈빛을 받고 싶지 않다 하더라도 마찬가지다.

“왜 저한테는 다른 애들한테보다 덜 심술궂어요?” 그녀가 물었다. “엄마 때문인가요?”

그는 눈을 깜박였다. “그래.”

“오,” 그녀는 혼란스러운 듯했다. “그러면 제가 위험한 일을 할 때마다 그렇게 화를 내시는 것도 그 때문이에요?”

“그럴 수도 있지. 너만큼 위험의 뜻을 새로 쓰는 학생은 호그와트에 없으니 비교하기 힘들구나. 만약 아스테리아 그린그라스가 바실리스크 시체 옆에 쓰러져 있는 걸 발견하면, 나 자신도 놀랄 반응이 나올지도 모른다.”

그녀는 다시 한 번 물기 어린 숨을 크게 들이쉬었다. “저 이제 그 애랑 만날 수 있어요. 좀… 기분이 나아졌어요.”

“그러면 가서 위즐리와 그레인저 양과 화해하는 게 좋겠구나.”

그녀는 놀란 얼굴을 했다. 그 다음 순간, 그녀는 고개를 끄덕이고, 두 번째로 방을 나서기 위해 몸을 일으켰다.

달리 무어라 할 말도 없고 해서, 그는 마지막으로 손수건을 한 장 더 내밀었다.

문가에서, 그녀는 걸음을 멈추고 다시 돌아섰다. “있잖아요… 평소에도 좀 자주 친절하게 행동해 보시는 게 어때요?” 그러더니 그녀는 골똘히 생각에 잠겼다. “물론 다들 너무 무서워서 안 믿을지도 모르지만요.”

그는 지금 놀림을 당하고 있는 것일까?

“한 번 시도한 적이 있다, 1986년에.” 그는 무표정하게 대꾸했다. “3일 동안 계속했지. 폼프리 부인이 내게 다시는 그러지 말라고 하더구나. 그 3일간 신경쇠약 증세를 호소하는 환자가 극적으로 늘어났다고.”

포터 양은 조그맣게 미소를 지어 보이고, 문밖으로 사라졌다.

그녀가 떠난 후, 그는 남은 두 개비의 담배를 연달아 피워 없앴다.

 

 

 

 

 


	38. 38장. 필요의 방 (The Room of Requirement)

 

 

스네이프의 방을 나올 무렵, 분노와 불행함은 전부 끓어 넘쳐 사라지고 해리엇에게 남은 것은 창피함뿐이었다. 하지만 이제 무엇을 해야 하는지 알았다. 결의가 생기자 그녀는 갑자기 배가 고파졌다.

주방으로 가는 길은 조만간 수업 들으러 가는 길만큼 친숙해질 것 같았다.

피크닉 바구니(그녀의 요청에 따라 아담한 크기로 만들어졌다)를 들고 그리핀도르 기숙사를 향해 올라가면서, 그녀는 만반의 준비를 위해 우선 샌드위치를 하나 먹어치웠다. 허마이니를 설득하는 것은 어렵지 않겠지만, 론은 전보다 더 해리엇에게 화가 나 있을 테니 설득하기 힘들 것이다. 그를 찾을 수나 있다면 말이지만…

이럴 때야말로 그녀는 약탈자의 지도가 간절히 그리웠다. 최소한 시리우스 블랙이 그걸 집어가지 않은 것만은 확실했다. 아니라면 그녀는 지금쯤 이미 죽었을 테니까.

그녀는 복도에서 뚱뚱한 숙녀 초상화를 지나쳐 조금만 더 가면 있는 히에로니무스 보스(Hieronymus Bosch) 흉상 뒤쪽에 바구니를 숨겼다. 그리고 기름기 묻은 손가락을 옷자락에 문질러 닦고, 재차 마음을 단단히 먹었다.

기숙사 휴게실에서 눈에 띄는 위즐리 가의 붉은 머리는 지니, 프레드와 조지, 퍼시밖에 없었다. 이런. 곧 있으면 통금시간이었으므로, 론이 바깥에 있을 것 같지는 않았다. 하지만 자러 들어가기에도 지나치게 이른 시각이었다…

“론 못 봤어?” 그녀는 딘과 셰이머스에게 물었다. 두 사람은 난롯가에서 곱스톤 구슬치기를 하고 있었다.

셰이머스는 대답 대신 분노와 경악에 찬 함성을 내질렀다. 곱스톤 구슬 중 하나가 그를 향해 잉크를 내뿜었기 때문이다. 딘은 배를 잡고 웃느라 정신이 없어서 해리엇에게 대답해줄 여력이 없어 보였다. 그녀의 말을 듣기나 했는지도 확실하지 않았다. 눈을 굴리며, 그녀는 둘을 놔두고 자리를 떴다. 론이 그렇게 오랫동안 무례하게 행동한 것도 놀랄 일은 아니었다, 이 두 멍청이들밖에 같이 놀 사람이 없었다면.

네빌은 앉아서 마법약 교재를 뒤적거리며 비참하고 혼란스러운 기운을 내뿜고 있었다.

“혹시 론 봤어?” 그녀는 네빌 옆에 앉으며 물었다.

네빌이 홍당무처럼 빨갛게 변하며, 자기 책을 그녀의 발등 위로 떨어뜨렸다. “어, 한 시간 전쯤 방으로 올라가는 걸 봤어. 그는 좀—음—”

“누구 한 사람 죽일 것 같은 얼굴이었어?” 해리엇이 넘겨짚었다. “그럴 줄 알았어. 스네이프가 써내라고 한 에세이 쓰는 거야? 원한다면 내 걸 베껴도 괜찮아.”

“오, 아, 아니야,” 네빌의 얼굴은 이제 거의 김을 내뿜을 것 같은 진홍색이었다. “괘, 괜찮아. 내가 할 수 있을 거야—”

“대신 거래를 하면 어때?” 해리엇은 머릿속에서 아이디어가 구체적인 형태를 갖추는 것을 느끼며 천천히 제안했다. “네가 괜히 죄책감 느낄 필요 없도록.”

“거래?” 네빌이 긴장한 듯 꺽꺽대는 목소리로 되물었다.

 

* * * * *

“네가 갖고 있다는 그 계획, 내게 말해주지 않는 건 내가 좋아하지 않을 계획이라 그러는 거지,” 시리우스가 말했다. 만월에 가까운 달빛이 그의 엉겨붙은 머리카락 위로 수은처럼 흘러내렸다. 그 아래로 진 그림자 때문에 시리우스의 앙상한 얼굴은 거의 읽어낼 수가 없었지만, 목소리는 딱딱했다. “내 말 맞지?”

“넌 이미 내가 맞다 틀리다를 말해줄 필요도 못 느끼는 것 같은데,” 리무스가 말했다. “그러니 나한테 지금 메시지를 보낸 건—패드풋, 계획 실행이 이렇게 가까운 시점에 우리가 만나는 건 위험해. 지금 와서 실패할 여지를 만들 수는 없잖아.”

“네가 숨겨야 할 만큼 내가 싫어할 만한 일이 뭐가 있을까 상상하려고 해봤어,” 시리우스는 그의 말을 무시한 채 말을 이었다. “그런데 별로 떠오르는 게 없더라고. 계속 정신이 산란해져. 난 이제 뭐 하나에 집중하는 게 힘들어.”

“디멘터들이 너를 찾아내면 어쩌려고 이래?” 리무스도 시리우스의 말을 무시한 채 집요하게 다그쳤다. “원래라면 난 오늘 밤 나오지도 않았을 거야. 내가 나오지 않았을 때 네가 더 위험한 일을 벌일까 봐 걱정되지만 않았어도.”

“너를 만날 때를 제외하면 나는 개의 모습으로 지내.”

“그것조차 위험해. 너를 찾고 있는 눈이 아주 많다고, 시리우스.” _그리고 그중 적어도 한 쌍은 나를 주시하고 있지_. “우리는 아직도 잃을 것이 많아. 모든 것을 잃는 경험이 일생에 한 번으로 끝날 거라고 믿을 만큼, 나는 어리석지 않아. 우리가 지켜야 할 것이 남아 있는 이상, 언제나 잃을 것도 있는 거야.”

“쏟아지는 희망의 빛에 아주 눈을 뜰 수가 없네,” 시리우스가 투덜거렸다. 하지만 그의 움푹 들어간 눈은 무언가 암담한 생각을 떠올리는 듯 멍해지고 있었다.

“내가 두려워하는 것은 아주 많지만,” 리무스는 차분하게 말했다. “거기에 죽는 건 포함되지 않아. 사실, 내가 죽는 건 전혀 두렵지 않지. 나는 내가 아끼는 사람들을 다 먼저 보내고 살아남고 싶지는 않아, 시리우스. 두 번 다시는. 너도 그걸 원치 않는다는 걸 알아.”

시리우스는 고개를 수그렸다. 들쑥날쑥한 앞머리가 눈을 가렸다. 리무스는 자신을 다잡으며 계속해서 말했다.

“계획이 현실로 이루어지고 나서 나를 싫어해도 좋아,” 그는 말했다. “하지만 지금은 내가 하는 대로 내버려 둬.”

“홀리베리를 지키기 위해 네가 할 수 있는 일을 했다고 해서 내가 널 싫어하게 되진 않을 거야.” 시리우스는 말했다. “그 무가치하고 비겁한 버러지만 찾아낸다면. 나는 이제 우리가 무슨 수단을 쓰는지는 상관없어. 그 염병할 개새끼를 내 손으로 붙잡기 위해서는 내 영혼이라도 바칠 거야.”

“그런 말 하지 마. 디멘터 무리가 이렇게 가까이 있는 마당에, 그런 식의 소망은 지나치게 실현 가능성이 높으니까.”

만월을 향해 부풀어 가는 달에서 떨어져 내리는 빛은 냉담한 햇빛을 닮았다. 늑대인간들이 진정한 만월을 볼 수 없어, 마치 뱀파이어들이 햇빛을 그리듯이 만월을 보고 싶어 한다는 생각은 낭만적 허구에 불과했다. 만월에 가까이 다가가는 것은 그에게 지금 이 정도로도 충분했다.

 

* * * * *

해리엇은 우선 허마이니부터 데리러 갔다. 론은 여자기숙사에 들어올 수 없었고, 그렇다고 밑에서 기다리라고 하기에는, 허마이니의 최초이자 최대의 사랑인 책으로부터 그녀를 떼어놓을 동안 론이 가만히 참고 기다릴 것 같지 않았다.

“안녕, 해리,” 허마이니가 무심히 인사했다 (해리엇이 방 안에 들어와, 허마이니 바로 앞에 서서, 몇 번이나 그녀의 이름을 부른 다음에야 그녀는 자신이 혼자가 아님을 깨달았다). “이런, 지금 몇 시야?”

“네가 책이랑 과제를 내려놓고 나랑 같이 가야 할 시간이야. 너에게 보여줄 게 있어.”

“해리엇, 내일 아침이면—”

“너는 오늘 밤 나와 같이 가는 거야,” 해리엇은 자신이 낼 수 있는 한 가장 강철 같은 목소리로 말했다. “내가 너를 망할 슈팅스타에 태워 납치해야 한대도 반드시. 말해두는데 슈팅스타는 네가 앞으로 가려고 하면 후진하는 위험천만한 빗자루야.”

허마이니는 이의를 제기하려는 태세로 고개를 들었지만, 해리엇의 얼굴에서 무엇을 보았는지 금방 책을 덮고 소심하게 그녀를 따라 계단을 내려왔다.

두 사람이 초상화 구멍을 빠져나왔을 때, 해리엇은 네빌이 성공적으로 계획을 수행해냈음을 알았다. 네빌은 너무나 불안하고 양심에 찔리는 얼굴을 하고 있어서, 그 두 가지 감정이 그의 둥근 얼굴에서 흘러넘쳐 뚝뚝 떨어지는 듯했다. 어쨌든 그는 론을 기숙사 방에서 꾀어내 복도까지 데리고 나오는 데 성공했다.

“그래서 마지막으로 트레버를 _본_ 게 어딘데—” 론이 말하고 있었다.

다음 순간 그는 해리엇과 허마이니를 보았다. 론의 얼굴은 토마토처럼 빨갛고 바위처럼 단단하게 변했다. 그는 자리를 뜨기 위해 몸을 휙 돌렸다. 동시에 허마이니는, 팽팽히 긴장한 새된 목소리로, “해리, 정말로 나는 공부해야 할 게 너무 많아—” 하고 말한 뒤, 론과 정반대 방향으로 돌아서 기숙사 휴게실로 도로 들어가려는 자세를 취했다.

“너는 아무 데도 못 가,” 해리엇은 허마이니의 스웨터 자락을 잡아 쥐었다. 그리고 론을 향해서는 손가락을 세워 내밀었다. “너도 마찬가지야, 론 위즐리. 너희 둘 다 나랑 같이 갈 데가 있어. 고마워, 네빌.” 그녀는 마지막으로 덧붙였다. 네빌은 천만다행이라는 얼굴로 꽁무니를 뺐다. 세 사람에게서 멀어지려는 열망이 너무 강렬했던지, 기숙사로 돌아가는 대신 그는 계단을 달려 내려가 시야에서 사라졌다.

“넌 날 _속여서_ 여기로 불렀어,” 론의 얼굴은 여전히 자홍색이었다.

해리엇은 그 말에 답하지 않기로 하고, 대신 숨겨두었던 피크닉 바구니를 찾아들었다.

“해리엇,” 허마이니는 바구니를 향해 얼굴을 찌푸려 보였다. 그것이 집요정 노동의 산물임을 다 안다는 듯이.

“이쪽이야,” 해리엇은 두 사람에게 말했다. “지금 떠나면 내가 보여주려는 게 뭔지 영영 모를걸.”

그리고 그녀는 몸을 돌려 걷기 시작했다. 두 사람이 서로를 보든 말든, 그건 그들의 자유였다. 그녀는 론이 자리를 박차고 가버릴 것을 반쯤 예상했지만, 스네이프의 말이 그녀의 예상보다 더 옳았다. 론은 정말로 다시 친구가 되기를 간절히 원하는 게 틀림없었다. 그는 잠자코 그들을 따라왔다. 두 손을 주머니에 넣고, 해리엇의 뒤로 족히 다섯 걸음은 떨어져서, 땅바닥을 걷어차며 걷는 내내 자기 신발만 노려보고 있었지만, 그래도 _따라왔다_.

해리엇은 두 사람을 데리고 8층의 계단 왼쪽 복도를 따라 걸었다. 반쯤 미친 바나바스(Barnabas the Barmy)가 트롤들에게 발레를 가르치고 있는 모습을 담은 흉한 태피스트리가 걸려 있는 곳까지. 세 사람은 예전에도 이 복도를 지나친 적이 있었다. 조금만 더 가면, 그들이 지름길로 자주 애용하는 비밀계단이 나왔다.

“여기야,” 그녀는 말했다. 그리고 태피스트리 옆쪽의 카펫을 가리켰다. “너희가 저기 서 있는 게 좋을 것 같아. 이쪽은 걸리적거릴 테니까.”

“해리, 우리가 여기서 뭘 해야 한다는 거야?” 허마이니가 물었다.

“곧 알게 될 거야.”

해리엇은 도비가 가르쳐준 대로, 태피스트리 맞은편의 아무것도 없는 벽 앞을 왔다 갔다 하기 시작했다. 그리고 생각했다. _우리가 화해할 수 있는 방이 필요해… 우리가 화해할 수 있는 방이 필요해…_

 _“필요의 방은 어떤 장소를 요구하든지 그대로 들어줘요, 해리엇 포터,”_ 도비는 말했었다. _“집요정들은 수백 년 동안 그 방을 이용해왔지만, 그 방이 변하지 못하는 것을 한 번도 본 적이 없어요.”_

‘화해할 수 있는 방’이 어떤 모습을 하고 있을지, 해리엇은 전혀 감이 잡히지 않았지만, 세 번째 왕복이 끝나자 허마이니가 “오!” 하고 감탄사를 내뱉었다.

해리엇은 고개를 돌렸다. 벽에 문이 생겨 있었다. 중세의 성에 으레 있는, 위쪽이 뾰족한 아치형의 문이었다. 문은 밝은 흰색의 나무로 되어 있었고, 손잡이는 금빛이었다.

그녀는 손잡이에 꽂힌 금색 열쇠를 돌린 다음 문을 밀어 열었다. 그리고 빛으로 이루어진 공간에 들어섰다.

물론 빛으로 이루어진 방은 아니었지만, 그 안은 아주 밝았다—다만, 그녀의 눈이 빛에 적응하고 나자, 그 빛은 그렇게 밝지 않았다. 그저 부드럽고 따뜻한 느낌으로, 기분 좋을 만큼 환했다. 벽 쪽에는 나무들이 자라고 있었고, 그 사이로 긴 아치형 창문들이 별이 빛나는 밤하늘을 보여주고 있었다. 방 한가운데에는 바닥에 움푹 파인 아궁이 안에 뜨거운 숯이 타올랐고, 그 주변으로 쿠션과 담요가 흩어져 있었다. 방 안의 공기는 향기로웠다. 깨끗한 바위와 숲의 향기.

“대박,” 론의 목소리가 그녀의 뒤에서 말했다. 그는 허마이니와 어깨를 나란히 하고 문가에 서 있었다.

“굉장해,” 허마이니가 말했다. 무언가 새로운 것을 배웠을 때와 같은 빛이 그녀의 얼굴에서 빛나고 있었다.

두 사람 다, 자기들이 싸우는 중이었다는 사실을 잊어버린 듯했다. 해리엇은 필요의 방이 이렇게나 쉽게 자신의 요구를 들어준 거라면 정말 꿈 같은 이야기라고 생각했다.

하지만 그러다 두 사람은 동시에 안으로 발을 들이려고 했고, 그래서 어깨를 부딪쳤고, 눈이 마주쳤다. _그러자_ 두 사람은 기억해냈다. 두 사람 모두 발걸음을 멈추고, 각자 불퉁한 침묵(론)과 뻣뻣한 도도함(허마이니)으로 후퇴했다.

해리엇은 속으로 한숨을 쉬었다. 물론 그렇게 쉬울 리가 없었다. 아무리 이 성이 마법의 성이라 해도.

“자,” 그녀는 아궁이 옆에 바구니를 내려놓고 쿠션과 담요 사이에 무릎을 꿇고 앉았다. “여기서 구울 수 있는 것들을 내가 좀 가져왔어. 어쩌면 이 방이 그걸 알고 이런 자리를 마련해준 걸까?”

론과 허마이니는 안으로 들어와 불가에 다가앉았다. 하지만 두 사람은 입을 열지 않았고, 눈에 띄게 서로에게서 가능한 한 멀리 떨어져 앉으려고 애쓰고 있었다. 해리엇은 어떻게 하면 서로 싸우고 있을뿐더러 자기 자신과도 각자 다툰 적이 있는 두 사람과 화해할 수 있는지, 스네이프에게 좀 더 구체적으로 물어보고 올 걸 그랬다고 생각했다.

뭔가 훌륭한 아이디어가 머릿속에 번뜩이기 전까지, 그녀는 그냥 모든 것이 평소와 다를 바 없는 것처럼 행동하기로 했다. 그녀는 피크닉 바구니를 열고 말했다. “여기 샌드위치랑 고기파이가 좀 있어—빵이랑, 머핀—호박주스랑 핫초콜릿도—같이 먹으면 잘 어울릴진 모르겠다…”

“괜찮아, 나는 배 안 고파,” 허마이니가 말했다.

“샌드위치 먹을래, 론?” 해리엇이 물었다. “다섯 가지 종류의 고기가 들어 있어.”

론은 자기 자신에 맞서 싸우는 것 같았다. 혹은 그의 성질과 위장이 서로 싸우는 걸지도.

“하나 줘, 그럼.” 그는 마침내 손을 내밀었다.

“허마이니, 핫초콜릿은 어때?” 해리엇은 물었다.

“오, 그러지 뭐,” 말과 달리 허마이니의 목소리에는 마지못해 하는 기색이 거의 없었다.

분위기는 여전히 별로 친근하고 편하지 않았지만, 적어도 아까처럼 뻣뻣하고 쌀쌀맞지는 않았다. 적어도 이제는 각자 반대쪽 벽을 노려보는 대신, 각자의 음식과 음료를 보고 있을 수 있었으니까.

“이거 다 집요정들이 만들어준 거지, 안 그래?” 해리엇이 머핀에 버터를 바르기 시작할 때쯤 허마이니가 물었다.

“응,” 해리엇은 머핀을 바구니에서 찾아낸 길고 가느다란 꼬치에 끼웠다. 끼울 수는 있었지만, 꼬치가 좀 작았다. 어쨌든 그녀는 꼬치에 끼운 머핀을 숯불 위로 들고 굽기 시작했다.

“집요뎡?” 론이 입 안에 가득 든 음식을 삼키지 않고 물었다. 해리엇은 론이 먹으면서 한 말이 허마이니의 책에 나온 중세 영어 발음처럼 들린다는 것에 살짝 유쾌해졌다.

“집요정들은 돈도 받지 않고 일하는 걸 알고 있었니?” 허마이니가 갑작스레 물었다. “그리고 휴가도 받지 못하고, 아파도 쉴 수조차 없는 걸? 그리고 주인이 해방하지 않는 한, 주인을 떠날 수도 없다는 걸? 그리고 해방은 불명예의 표시로 여겨지고, 그들의 자식들도, 그 자식들도 같은 주인을 섬겨야 한다는 걸?”

해리엇은 이미 알고 있었던 것도 있었지만, 모르던 사실도 있었다. 도비가 얼마나 비참하고 학대받는 모습이었는지를 떠올리고, 그녀는 허마이니가 읽은 책에서 대충 다루고 넘어간 부분도 더 있을 것으로 추측했다. 허마이니는 집요정들이 휴가를 받지 못한다는 사실에 흥분하고 있었다. 그들이 스스로 자기를 체벌하기까지 해야 한다는 것을 안다면 언급하지 않을 리 없었다.

“무슨 소리를 하는 거야?” 론이 물었다. 단지 그는 허마이니가 하는 말보다는 바구니에 있는 고기파이를 집는 데 훨씬 더 정신이 팔린 것으로 보였지만.

“집요정 말이야!” 허마이니는 분개해서 외쳤다 (해리엇은 끙 앓는 소리를 내고 싶었다). “호그와트 주방에서 일하는! 우리 침대를 정돈하고, 우리 옷을 세탁하고, 우리 음식을 준비하고, 우리를 위한 모든 일을, _노예들이_ 하고 있다고!”

“그게 원래 집요정들이 하는 일인걸,” 론은 마치 세상에서 가장 간단한 진리를 말하는 것처럼 말했다. 해리엇은 론이 그녀처럼 마법사가문 출신이라는 것을 떠올렸다. 단지 론은 그녀보다 더 마법세계에 가까웠다. 그의 가족들은 모두 마법사였지만, 그녀의 엄마는 머글태생이었으니까.

잠깐… 만약 엄마가 머글태생이었다면… 그러면 스네이프도 머글태생이라는 뜻일까? 그가 엄마를 어린 시절부터 알고 지냈다면?

해리엇의 머릿속에서 진행되는 이 정신 나간 생각들을 알지 못한 채로, 론은 계속 말하는 중이었다. “엄마는 언제나 집요정 하나만 있으면 얼마나 좋겠냐고 해. 그들은 무슨 일이든 할 수 있고, 언제나 예의 바르고 행복하게 일하니까. 우리랑 달리 말이지. 우리는 정원에서 노움(gnome)을 퇴치해야 하거나 식탁 차리는 걸 도와야 할 때마다 투덜대니까—”

“하지만 그건 _노예제야_!” 허마이니는 충격받은 얼굴로 대꾸했다. “어떻게 너희 어머니가 _노예를_ 원할 수 있어?”

“하지만 그들은 그렇게 일하는 걸 좋아해,” 론이 말했다. “그럼 나쁠 거 없잖아?”

“모두가 그런 건 아니지만,” 해리엇은 조용히 말했다. “도비는 말포이 가문을 떠날 수 있게 되었을 때 감격했었어. 그리고 그는 옷을 굉장히 좋아하고 이제 급료도 받고 휴가도 받고 그래.”

“하지만 나머지 집요정들은 어떻게 해?” 허마이니가 다그쳤다.

“너도 그들을 봤잖아,” 해리엇은 좀 불편해진 기분으로 말했다. “그들은 _행복해_. 덤블도어 교수님은 그들을 아주 잘 대우해주셔.”

“그들을 _언제_ 봤는데?” 론이 그녀에게 물었다. 허마이니가 하는 말보다 그 정보에 더 관심이 가는 듯했다.

“주방에 들어가는 방법을 알아냈거든. 나중에 보여줄게.”

“끝내준다,” 론이 말했다. 그는 (해리엇이 기대한 대로) 대단히 감탄한 얼굴을 했고, (그녀가 두려워한 만큼) 그에게 진작 알려주지 않은 것에 기분이 상하지는 않은 것 같았다.

“나는 우리 중 누구도 거기 가서 그들에게 추가로 일을 시켜서는 안 된다고 생각해,” 허마이니가 말했다—좀 명령조로 들린다고 해리엇은 생각했다. “우리는 그들의 노동량을 _줄여주려고_ 노력해야 해, 일을 늘리는 대신.”

“알았어, 그럼,” 론은 눈을 굴리며 대꾸했다. “네가 스스로 네 빨래를 하고 침대를 정리하든가. 그러면 해리가 나한테 주방이 어딘지 알려줘도 되겠지. 사실, 나는 프레드와 조지가 주방의 위치를 알고 있는 게 아닌가 항상 의심했었어. 그들은 시간에 관계없이 음식과 간식을 들고 나타나니까… 있잖아, 집요정들이 혹시 허니듀크에서 뭘 사다줄 수도 있을까?”

해리엇은 아직도 허마이니에게 지도 이야기를 하지 않은 상태였다. 지금 그걸 이야기하는 건 자살행위였다. 그녀의 대답은, “프레드와 조지가 허니듀크까지 다녀오는 방법을 알고 있다 해도 난 놀라지 않을 것 같은데,” 였다.

“당연히 너는 집요정들에게 널 위해 마을까지 내려가 간식을 사오도록 시키면 안 돼!” 허마이니가 론을 향해 맹렬하게 받아쳤다.

“내가 뭘 하고 자빠졌든 그게 너랑 무슨 상관—”

“이러면 어때,” 해리엇은 론의 말을 잘랐다. “우린 우선 한 시간만, 무엇에 관해서든 다투지 않고 보내보는 거야. 그걸 성공하고 나면 두 시간, 그 다음에는 세 시간. 그러다 보면 하루 정도는 싸움 없이 보낼 수 있게 되는 날도 오겠지.”

“싸움을 거는 건 _저쪽_ 이라고.” 론은 얼굴을 붉히며 말해서, 허마이니까지 화가 나서 얼굴을 붉히게 만들었다.

“그렇지 _않_ —” 입을 열면서 허마이니는 자기 손에 들고 있던 핫초콜릿을 내려놓으려는 동작을 취했다. 어쩌면 그걸 론의 머리를 향해 던져버리지 않기 위해서였을지도 모른다. 그런데 그녀의 손이 밑으로 내려감과 동시에, 허공에서 돌연 낮은 탁자가 하나 나타났다. 그녀가 잔을 내려놓기 딱 좋은 높이였다.

그들 모두 멍하니 그 탁자를 응시했다. 론은 씹는 것도 멈췄다.

허마이니는 천천히 손을 뗐다. 탁자와 그녀의 머그잔은 그대로 있었다. 그림처럼 완벽하게 어울렸다.

“이 방은 필요의 방이라고 한대,” 해리엇은 경이에 차서 말했다. “도비가 말해줬어. 이 방은 우리가 원하는 것이나 필요한 것, 그 어떤 형태로든 변할 수 있다고. 그냥 바깥의 빈 벽 앞을 세 번 왔다 갔다 하면서, 집중해서 생각만 하면 돼. 그러면…” 그녀는 방 전체를 가리키기 위해 손을 휘저어 보였다.

“대박,” 론이 말했다.

“우리가 이 방이 여기 있는 걸 여태 몰랐다니 믿어지지 않아,” 허마이니는 몸을 틀어 창문과 나무들을 바라보았다. “그리핀도르 기숙사에서 복도만 따라 걸어오면 되는데…”

그녀는 자리에서 일어나 나무들이 자라고 있는 쪽으로 가까이 다가갔다. 그러더니 손으로 나무 한 그루의 매끈한, 밝은색의 몸통을 만져보았다. 그때 처음으로 해리엇은 따스한 느낌의 빛이 사방에서 흘러나오는 것처럼 보인다는 사실을 깨달았다. 벽에서, 나무에서, 창문에서.

“무슨 방을 요청한 거야, 해리엇?” 그렇게 물으며, 허마이니는 이제 나무를 타고 오르는 덩굴의 이파리 하나를 만지작거리고 있었다.

그리고 해리엇은, 이번 한 번만은 완전히 정직해지기로 마음먹었다. “우리가 화해할 수 있는 방.”

허마이니는 움직임을 멈췄지만 돌아보지 않았다. 론은 목청을 다다듬더니, 자기 샌드위치에서 양상추 조각을 끄집어냈다. 해리엇은 눈을 굴리고 싶었지만 있는 힘을 다해 참았다.

“그럼 우리가 여기서 뭘 하고 있다고 생각한 거야 너희는?” 그녀는 물었다.

허마이니는 창가에서 돌아섰다. 뻣뻣함이 다시 돌아와 있었다. 그렇지만 그녀는 아무 말도 하지 않았고, 론은 이제 자기 샌드위치 끄트머리를 손으로 으깨는 중이었다. 해리엇은 한숨을 쉬지 않으려 애썼다.

“봐봐,” 그녀는 말했다. “우리 모두 서로에게 화가 날 만한 이유가 충분했어. 하지만 이제 우리는 다 같이 불행하고, 그러니 계속 싸우는 건 바보 같은 짓이라고 생각해.”

론과 허마이니는 여전히 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 하지만 이제는 바닥의 같은 부분을 내려다보고 있었다.

“나는 싸우는 게 지겨워,” 해리엇은 말을 이었다. “우리가 다시 친구가 되었으면 좋겠어. 우리가 친구일 때가 그리워. 너희 둘은 어때?”

론과 허마이니는 둘이 함께 내려다보고 있던 바닥에서 눈을 들어 서로를 바라보았다. 여전히 아무 말도 하지 않았지만.

그 순간은 계속 계속 이어졌다. 아무도 침묵을 깨려 들지 않았다.

하지만 그래도 괜찮았다, 해리엇은 두 사람의 대답을 알았으니까.

 

 

 

 


	39. 39장. 주문 (The Spell)

 

 

세베루스는 밤과 아침의 경계에 있는 숲에서 루핀과 만났다. 여전히 매서운 추위가 피부를 달궜다. 땅에는 눈이 두껍게 쌓였고, 나뭇가지 사이사이로 고드름이 빛났다.

루핀은 추위를 느끼지도 못하는 것처럼 보였다. 하긴 그는 늑대인간이었다. 늑대인간의 평균 체온은 원래 인간보다 훨씬 높았다.

“울프스베인은 복용했겠지?”가, 그를 향한 세베루스의 인사말이었다.

“아침에 일어나자마자,” 루핀이 입을 열자 하얗게 입김이 뿜어져 나왔다. “사실은, 그걸 내 주전자에 따라둬서, 처음 한 모금 입에 넣을 때까지도 그게 차라고 생각하고 있었지. 끔찍한 충격이었네.”

“잘됐군,” 세베루스는 무뚝뚝하게 잘랐다. “이쪽으로.”

처음에 그는 수 세기에 걸쳐 금지를 무시하고 금지된 숲에 들어온 침입자들의 발길이 만들어놓은 오솔길을 따라 걸었다. 4분간 걸은 끝에, 그는 그 보일 듯 말 듯한 길조차 벗어나, 사람들의 발길이 전혀 닿지 않은 구역으로 접어들었다. 루핀은 잠자코 그의 뒤를 따라오며, 그들의 뒤로 눈 위에 찍힌 발자취를 없애기 시작했다.

최소한 루핀에 대해 한 가지만은 인정할 수 있었다. 그는 바보가 아니었다. 그렇다고 해서 뛰어나게 총명한 것은 전혀 아니었지만, 적어도 대부분의 사람들보다는 똑똑했고, 상식적인 지혜도 갖추고 있었다. 그가 빌어먹게도 사람을 짜증스럽게 하는 위선자만 아니었다면, 세베루스는 언젠가 미래에 그가 죽어 넘어졌다는 소식을 전해 들을 날, 조금쯤은 안타까워했을지도 모른다.

하지만 이 모든 생각은 그저 습관적인 멸시에 불과했다. 이번만은, 세베루스는 루핀을 경멸하는 데 쓰기 위해 남겨둘 만한 심적 여유가 없었다. 오늘 _무언가_ 일어날 것이다. 그의 주머니에 든 천조각에 묻은 피가 시리우스 블랙의 것이 아니더라도, 루핀이 그를 함정으로 이끄는 중이더라도, 주문 자체는 발동할 것이다. 루핀이 무슨 꼼수를 생각하고 있든지, 그것은 오늘 중에 명확해질 것이다…

“여기야,” 정확히 11분을 더 걸은 끝에, 세베루스는 말했다.

그는 전에도 이 공터에서 주문을 시전한 적이 있었다. 그가 이곳을 택한 이유 중 하나였다. 그 자신의 마법이 남긴 잔향이, 이 장소를 찾기 쉽게 해주었다. 그것 말고는, 공터는 특별히 눈여겨볼 것이 없었다. 그저 평범한 작은 공터였다. 원형에 가까운 형태로 너비는 열 걸음쯤, 그리고 충분히 숲속 깊은 곳에 위치해 있어서, 사방의 나무에 가려 눈이 거의 쌓이지 않았다. 공기는 여전히 차디찼고, 땅은 꽝꽝 얼어 있었다.

“거기 서 있게. 이 정도 수준의 어둠의 마법 주문을 누군가 시전하는 걸 본 적이 있나?” 세베루스는 나중에 자신이 걸어야 할 경로를 따라 공터를 빙 둘러 걸으며, 루핀에게 물었다.

언제나처럼 읽을 수 없는 얼굴을 하고서, 루핀은 그를 지켜보았다. 세베루스가 가리킨 나무에서 한 발짝도 움직이지 않고 선 채로. “이 정도로 준비가 필요한 종류는, 한 번도 본 적이 없네. 지팡이로 행하는 주문만 몇 번 보았지.”

“지팡이를 쓴 건 그저 편의상 문제였을 거야, 그게 익숙할 테니.” 세베루스는 말했다. “원래 어둠의 마법에는 지팡이가 필요 없어.”

“그 힘은 시전자를 통해 흘러나오지,” 루핀은 고개를 끄덕였다. “지팡이가 아니라.”

세베루스는 놀랐지만 그런 기색을 내비치지는 않았다. 대부분의 사람들은, 예를 들어 미네르바처럼 높은 수준의 지성을 보유한 사람조차, 어둠의 마법이 단순히 “사람을 해치는 마법”이라고만 생각했다.

“어둠의 마법은 빛의 마법과는 완전히 다른 종류의 원칙을 따라 움직이네,” 그는 장갑을 벗었다. 드러난 피부 위를 차가운 공기가 할퀴고 지나갔다. “예컨대 주문이 완전히 발동하는 데 걸리는 시간이라든가.”

“그런가,” 루핀은 처음으로 약간 혼란스러운 목소리로 대꾸했다.

“내가 말하려는 것은, 내가 주문의 시전자일 때, 나에게 느껴지는 시간의 흐름은 일반적인 시간의 흐름과 다르다는 점이네. 자네가 주문의 영역 안에 있으면, 자네에게도 마찬가지로 시간이 다르게 흐르겠지. 하지만 자네는 그 영역 바깥에 있을 거야. 그리고 영역 바깥에 계속 머물러야 하네. 무슨 짓을 하든지, 절대 이 원 안으로 들어와서는 안 돼. 똑똑히 알아들었나?”

“지금은 알겠는데,” 루핀이 말했다. “자네 생각엔 나중에 내가 그러려고 시도할 것 같다는 뜻인가?”

“어느 시점이 되면, 안에 들어와 나를 돕는 게 좋은 생각으로 느껴질 수도 있겠지. 그건 끔찍한 생각이야. 그런 생각 따위 접어두고, 그 자리에 그대로 서 있게.” 세베루스는 다른 한 가지를 덧붙일까 말까 잠깐 고민했다. “그리고 민간전승에 따르면, 어둠의 마법은 늑대인간들에게—일종의 강제적인 충동을 불러 일으킬 수 있다는 주장이 있어.”

루핀의 얼굴과 눈빛이 굳었다. 흥미롭군.

“그게 진짜인지 헛소리인지 나는 모르네,” 세베루스는 어조의 변화 없이 말을 이었다. “하지만 자네의… _저주받은 상태_ 는… 여러 가지 상황에 자네가 비-늑대인간(non-lycanthrope)과는 다른 방식으로 반응하게 하지 않나. 이것을 굳이 그 목록에 추가해둘 필요는 없겠지. 우리가 하려는 일을 위태롭게 할 수 있으니.”

“이해했네,” 루핀이 말했다. 다시 한 번, 세베루스는 그의 심리를 전혀 읽어낼 수 없었다.

“여기,” 세베루스는 두 사람 사이의 간격을 성큼 좁히며 다가가, 작은 과도 하나를 내밀었다. “날 부분을 잡고 있는 게 좋겠군. 무슨 일이 일어나면, 손에서 느껴질 고통이 정신을 차리게 해줄 테니.”

루핀은 작은 칼의 손잡이 쪽을 받아 들었지만, 제대로 쳐다보지도 않았다. “이 정도로 미미한 고통이 내게 큰 효과가 있을 것 같지는 않은데.”

“모르는 일이지,” 세베루스는 그렇게 대꾸하는 것으로 대화를 맺었다. 지금 그는 루핀의 저주받은 상태나 어둠의 마법을 가지고 설전을 벌이고픈 기분이 아니었다.

“만약에 뭔가 잘못되면 어떻게 하지?” 루핀이 물었다.

“잘못되지 않을 거야.”

“세베루스, 나는 알아볼 능력이 없네. 혹시라도 내 눈에는 자네가 엄청난 곤경에 처한 것처럼 보이는데, 알고 보면 그것이 그저 주문에 따른 것이라면 어떻게 하나?”

“주문이 그를 찾아내면, 자네도 바로 알 수 있을 걸세. 그때까지는, 인내심을 갖고 기다리게.”

루핀은 희미한 한숨을 내쉬었다. 잠시 후, 그는 경악한 목소리로 “뭘 하는 건가?” 하고 물어왔다.

“지면과 직접 접촉할 필요가 있어서,” 세베루스는 왼쪽 부츠를 벗으며 대답했다.

“지금 기온이 얼만데, 동상에 걸리면—”

“멍청하게 굴지 좀 말게,” 세베루스는 말했다. 그는 자신의 부츠와 양말을 나무 한 그루 아래 내려놓고 나서, 자신이 챙겨온, 끄트머리에 쇠붙이가 달린 창 한 자루를 망토 안쪽에서 꺼냈다.

“짐작하건대 이 시점부터 내 도움은 필요 없는 거겠지,” 세베루스가 창으로 땅 위에 원을 그리기 시작했을 때, 루핀이 말을 걸었다. “아니라면 자네는 당장 나를 부려먹을 생각부터 했을 테니.”

“자네는 정말 내 마음을 읽어내는 데 선수로군. 안 그래도 나는 방금, 내가 집중해야 할 시점에 옆에서 좀 쨍알대 달라고 자네에게 부탁할 참이었는데.”

“알아들었네,” 루핀은 뻔뻔스럽게 대꾸하고는, 다행히도 그 뒤로는 침묵을 지켰다.

* * * * *

리무스는 어둠의 마법이 좀 더… 선정적일 것으로 예상했었다. 스네이프가—예상치 못하게—꺼내 든 창은 분명 위협적인 분위기를 풍기기는 했다. 하지만 신발을 벗고 창을 꺼냄으로써 리무스를 놀라게 한 이후로, 스네이프는 단순히 땅 위에 널찍한 원을 그리는 데 집중했다. 서리가 내린 땅은 딱딱했기 때문에, 그가 그 일을 끝내는 데는 시간이 좀 걸렸다. 그동안 리무스는 그의 발 상태가 어떨지 궁금해하고 걱정하는 것 외에 달리 할 일이 아무것도 없었다.

원이 완성된 후, 스네이프는 그저 창을 옆으로 던져놓고, 원 한가운데 무릎을 꿇었다. 그러더니, 조금도 선정적이지 않은 느낌으로, 그는 주머니에서 불쏘시개와 부싯돌을 꺼내 불을 피우기 시작했다. 어느 단계에서도 그는 마법을 전혀 쓰지 않았고, 불의 크기도 전혀 크지 않았다.

리무스는 큰 소리로 주문을 외치고, 수상한 약초나 뼈, 깃털 묶음 같은 것을 던지고… 피를 흘리는 것을 예상했었다. 그는 이제 그런 것이 조금도 등장하지 않을 것 같다는 인상을 받고 있었다.

이제 스네이프는 알루미늄 수통을 꺼내고 있었다. 그는 뚜껑을 열고, 그 안에 든 투명한, 조금도 특별해 보이지 않는 액체를 불 위로 쏟아부었다.

불과 물이 만나며 연기가 훅 피어났다. 연기는 지면을 따라 퍼져, 스네이프의 무릎을 지나, 공기 중으로 솟아올랐다—점점 더 빽빽한 연기가, 원 안을 가득 채웠다. 그의 시야에서 스네이프가 흐릿하게 지워지고, 연기는 원을 벗어나 공터를 메우고, 리무스의 종아리까지 흘러들어, 그의 무릎을 기어올랐다—

그의 발 아래서, 땅이 진동했다. 그는 온몸의 뼈가 덜덜 떨리는 것을 느꼈다. 하늘이 갑자기 밝아졌다 다시 흐려졌다. 머리 위로, 검은 하늘에 대비되어 다이아몬드처럼 빛나는 별들이 호선을 그리며 지나쳐 갔다. 달이 떠올랐다. 강렬히 빛나는 만월에서 내리쬐는 은빛이, 그의 핏줄을 파고들어 와, 피부를 뚫고 솟아오를 것처럼 콸콸 흘렀다. 그의 정신을 으스러뜨리고 그의 영혼을 검게 물들이는 힘, 조류를 움직이고 지구의 형태를 바꾸는 힘이—

손바닥에서 느껴지는 고통에, 세상은 다시 원래의 색깔로 돌아왔다. 하늘은 잿빛이었고 앙상한 나뭇가지들 너머에 있었다. 달과 별은 사라진 후였고, 공터는 땅을 뒤덮은 안개로 군데군데 가려져 있었다.

숨을 몰아쉬며, 리무스는 손을 내려다보았다. 손바닥에 깊게 난 상처는 심상치 않았다. 길게 베인 상처가 욱신거렸다—칼날이 바곳(aconite)을 으깬 즙으로 코팅되어 있었던 것이다.

그는 스네이프의 잔인한 효율성에 감탄해야 할지, 아니면… 뭔가 다른 걸 느껴야 할지, 갈피를 잡지 못했다.

잠깐만… 스네이프는 어디에 있지?

순간적으로 공포에 가까운 불안을 느끼며, 리무스는 그가 어디에도 보이지 않음을 알아차렸다. 그는 무심코 한 발짝 원에 가까이 다가갔고, 그러자 온몸이 부르르 떨리는 느낌이 왔다.

신중하게, 그는 다시 한 번 다친 손으로 칼날을 감싸 쥐었다. 바곳의 효과로 손이 저릿했지만, 덕분에 머릿속은 맑아졌다.

한 걸음 한 걸음이 그 칼날과 같은 정도의 고통을 줄 것처럼 신중하게, 그는 천천히 원을 향해 걸음을 옮겼다. 스네이프를 소리내 부르는 것은 최후의 수단으로 남겨두었다.

안개 사이로, 원 한가운데 검은색 형체가 엎드려 쓰러져 있는 모습을 보았을 때, 그는 스네이프의 위치를 파악한 것에 안도할 수 없었다. 스네이프가 눈을 뜬 상태인 것이 보여도, 걱정이 사그라지지 않았다. 숨은 쉬고 있나? 멀리서는 그것조차 알아볼 수 없었다. 리무스는 계속 지켜보았지만, 스네이프는 눈 한 번 깜박이지 않았다.

 _주문이 그를 찾아내면_ _, 자네도 바로 알 수 있을 걸세. 그때까지는, 인내심을 갖고 기다리게._

그러니, 지금은 인내심을 갖고 기다릴 시간이라는 말이지. 리무스는 한숨을 쉬었다.

그는 원에 가까이 서 있고 싶었다. 스네이프를 더 잘 지켜보기 위해서. 하지만 칼 때문에 미칠 것 같았다. 그는 칼날을 놓으려고 해보았지만—

다음 순간 지면이 그를 밀어내는 것을 느꼈다. 마치 거대한 한 쌍의 폐가 그를 향해 숨을 뱉어내 그의 시간 감각을 완전히 파괴하는 것처럼, 머리 위 하늘은 마치 웅대한 파도가 이는 바다처럼 들고 일어나—

그는 칼날을 꽉 쥐었고, 모든 것이 다시 원래대로 돌아왔다. 평이하고, 지루하고, 추웠다. 머리가 핑핑 돌았다. 고통으로, 그리고… 무언가 다른 것으로 인해.

“아무래도, 세베루스,” 내쉬는 숨에 뒤섞여, 목소리가 떨려 나왔다. “그 민간전승이 알고 보니 제법 정확했던 것 같군. 상황을 고려하면, 별로 위안이 되지는 않지만.”

 

* * * * *

해리엇과 론과 허마이니는 필요의 방에 너무 오래 머무른 나머지 거기서 잠들고 말았다. 눈을 떠보니 그들은 오리털 요 위에 오리털 이불을 덮고 누워 있었다. 세 사람이 전날과 똑같은 옷을 입은 채로 연달아 하품을 하면서 비틀비틀 아침식사 자리에 나타나자, 모두가 그들을 뚫어지게 응시했다. 한 무리의 휘둥그레 떠진 눈동자를 마주하는 것은, 아침에 일어나자마자 보기에 기분 좋아지는 광경은 아니었다.

아침을 먹고 나서, 그들은 옷을 갈아입고 폭발하는 카드놀이(Exploding Snap)를 했다. 세 사람 다 공평하게 형편없이 못하는 게임이었다. 그들의 이번 휴전 조건 중 하나는, 말로 하지는 않았지만, 누구 한 사람을 속상하게 할 만한 행동은 당분간 하지 않는 것이었다. 어쨌든 세 사람이 공식적으로 싸움을 그만둔 지 아직 몇 시간도 채 되지 않았으니까.

점심시간에도, 여전히 모두가 세 사람을 힐끔거렸다.

“정말이지,” 허마이니는 거만한 표정을 하고 아스파라거스를 먹으며 말했다. “대체 뭐가 그리 흥미롭다는 건지 모르겠다니까.”

“세 사람이 싸우지 않고 있잖아,” 지니가 해리엇 옆에 앉으며 말했다. “놀라운 광경이지. 아니면 우리가 다 한꺼번에 미쳐가고 있는 증거거나. 어느 쪽이야?”

“오, 좀 조용히 해.” 론은 롤빵이 가득 쌓인 접시 쪽으로 손을 뻗으며 대꾸했다. “난 지금 꼬꼬마 여동생들을 상대하기엔 너무 배가 고프다고.”

“우린 이제 괜찮아, 지니.” 해리엇이 말했다. “신경 써줘서 고마워.”

지니는 세 사람 모두를 향해 눈을 굴려 보이고는, 자기 친구들과 앉기 위해 자리를 옮겼다.

누군가 테이블 근처에서 머뭇거리며 앉을 자리를 찾고 있었다. 네빌이 조금 늦게 점심을 먹으러 온 듯했다.

“안녕, 네빌.” 해리엇은 지니가 사라지면서 자기 옆에 난 빈자리를 두들겨 보였다. “자리 찾아?”

네빌은 배가 고파 금방이라도 쓰러질 것 같은 얼굴을 하고 있어서, 해리엇은 그를 끌어당겨 자리에 앉히고 스튜 냄비를 그에게 가까이 밀어주었다. 론은 아마도 감자를 흡입하려다 실패했는지 사레가 들려 켁켁댔다. 허마이니가 그를 향해 못마땅한 표정을 쏘아 보냈다.

“어제 도와줘서 고마워,” 해리엇은 네빌에게 말했다. 네빌은 스튜를 테이블 위로 온통 엎지르고 말았다.

“그래,” 론은 실실 웃으며 말했다. “고마워, 친구. _우리 모두_ 너에게 신세를 졌어.” 허마이니는 입술을 꾹 다물었지만, 아무 말도 하지 않았다.

네빌은 뭔가 알아들을 수 없는 말을 웅얼대더니, 나이프로 스튜를 먹으려고 시도했다.

“너 괜찮아?” 해리엇이 물었다.

“그는 멀쩡해,” 론은 여전히 실실거리고 있었다. “좀 먹게 놔둬라. 우리 오후에는 뭐할래?” 그의 얼굴이 갑자기 밝아졌다. “너 혹시 파이어볼트 돌려받았냐?”

“아직이야, 여전히 맥고나걸 교수님이 갖고 계셔. 검사가 끝나면 알려주시겠다고 했어. 하지만 오늘 오후에 나는 해그리드와 함께 차를 마시기로 했어. 사실…” 그녀는 손목시계를 확인했다. “난 슬슬 가야 할 것 같아. 망토랑 이것저것 챙겨야 하니까. 나중에 보자, 알았지?”

론은 고개를 끄덕이더니, 통감자를 찍은 포크를 들어 경례를 해보였다. 허마이니는 해리엇이 테이블을 떠날 때 손을 흔들었다. 대연회장의 문 앞에서, 해리엇은 걸음을 멈추고 뒤를 돌아보았다. 두 사람은 여전히 테이블을 사이에 두고 있었지만, 이제는 서로 마주 보고 앉아 약간 고개를 앞으로 숙이고 있었다. 마치 서로에게 좀 더 가까이 있고 싶은 것처럼, 아니면 다른 누군가 둘 사이에 끼어들지 않기를 원하는 것처럼…

어젯밤 분명 그녀가 원하는 바를 이루어냈음에도 불구하고, 해리엇은 어쩐지 가슴 깊은 곳에서 희미하게 슬픔을 느꼈다. 어쩐지 세 사람이 다시 화목하게 지낼 수 있도록 인도함으로써, 두 사람이 그녀에게서 더 멀어질 수 있게 해버린 듯한 기분이 들었다.

 

* * * * *

뒤쪽의 덤불 속에서 부스럭대는 소리가 들려왔을 때, 리무스는 칼날을 너무 세게 쥐는 바람에 손가락과 손바닥이 만나는 부위를 깊이 베이고 말았다. 하지만 놀라서 그런 것은 아니었다—적어도, 전혀 예상치 못한 놀라움은 아니었다.

돌아보자 때마침 패드풋이 킁킁거리며 공터로 들어서고 있었다.

“패드풋,” 그는 소리죽여 부르며, 스네이프를 흘끗 살폈다. 그의 상태에는 아무 변화도 없었다. 이 공터가 연기에 뒤덮이고, 스네이프가 무기력하게 누워 있기만 한 지도 벌써 네 시간 반이나 지났는데도.

패드풋이 그르렁거렸다. 그는 털을 꼿꼿이 세우고 스네이프를 보고 있었다. 분노한 듯, 두려운 듯 등이 둥글게 말려 올라가 있었다.

리무스는 원에서 멀어지면서 패드풋을 몰아 나무들 틈으로 들어갔다. 그 즉시 그의 앞에 시리우스가 나타났다. 엉망으로 엉겨붙은 머리와 넝마가 된 죄수복을 입고, 새하얀 얼굴이 격분해 있었다.

 _“네 빌어먹을 계획이란 게 이거였어?”_ 그가 나지막이 외쳤다. “저건 스네이프잖아! 그 자식의 엿 같은 냄새를 맡을 수 있었어—”

“그는 우리가 피터를 찾을 수 있게 돕는 중이야—”

“리무스, 저 자식에게 _뭐라고_ 말한 거야?”

“내가 널 찾으려는 중이라고 말했지. 그리고 피터의 피가 묻은 침대 시트를 그에게 주었어. 나는 저 주문을 미리 조사해봤어. 너는 안전해. 저 주문은 피를 통해 대상을 찾아, 시전자의 의도와 관계없이.”

“예수 그리스도가 빌어먹을 빗자루 타고 나타날 소리(Christ on a fucking broom),” 시리우스는 리무스가 생판 낯선 사람이라도 되는 것처럼 그를 응시하고 있었다.

리무스는 흔들림 없이 그 시선을 받아쳤다. 그의 손은 주문의 원 근처에 서 있을 때와 같이 칼날을 강하게 붙들고 있었다.

“네가 한 짓이 빌어먹게 영리하다고 해야 할지 아니면 정말 말도 안 되게 섬뜩하다고 해야 할지 모르겠어.” 마침내 시리우스가 말했다.

“너에게 내 계획을 말하면 실행하지 못하게 막으리라고 생각했지.”

시리우스는 코웃음을 쳤다. 그는 대답하는 대신, 그저 손으로 머리카락을 쓸어넘기고 (엉킨 머리에 손가락이 걸리지 않고 쓸어넘길 수 있는 만큼) 다시 원을 향해 시선을 돌렸다. “어둠의 마법? 저 음침한 자식이 그거에 푹 빠져 있는 줄 진작 알았지.”

“우리의 도덕적 우월성에 대해서는 나중에 자랑스러워하도록 해,” 리무스는 날카롭게 받아쳤다. “이런 주문은 그에게 엄청난 대가를 요구해, 시리우스. 그는 우리에게 도움을 주고 있다고.”

“저 자식 나름대로 수상쩍은 저의가 있겠지, 의심할 나위 없이.”

“그가 가진 저의가 우리의 저의와 조금이라도 유사하다면, ‘수상쩍다’ 정도로는 표현 불가능하겠지, 분명히. 너는 호그와트에 침입해서 뚱뚱한 여인 초상화를 칼로 찔렀고, 나는 몇 달이나 모두에게 거짓말을 해왔다는 걸 잊지 마.”

“너 언제부터 저 재수 없는 새끼를 그렇게 감싸고 돌기 시작한 거야?” 시리우스가 짜증스럽게 내뱉었다.

“양심의 가책이지,” 리무스는 차분하게 대꾸했다. “피터를 찾는다면, 우리는 기존의 가치관을 전부 버려야 할 거야.”

“우리가 그 버러지 새끼를 찾으면, 나는 그보다는 훨씬 더 만족스러운 일을 저지를 건데. 그나저나 여기 얼마나 오래 나와 있었던 거야? 코가 빨간데. 네 코가 빨갛게 변한 건 처음 봐.”

“거의 다섯 시간째야. 그동안 그는 망할 신발까지 벗어 놓고 빌어먹을 맨땅 위에 누워 있었어. 동상에 걸리지나 않을까 걱정하던 중이야.”

“그런다고 해서 별로 평소보다 더 볼썽사나워지지는 않을걸,“ 시리우스가 대꾸했다—그치고는 철학적인 사유가 들어간 말이었다.

“그래, 반면 너와 나는 정말 금방이라도 미인대회에서 우승할 만한 재목들이고.”

“아즈카반에서 열린 미인대회에서는 내가 매년 일등 먹었지. 벨라가 깔깔대는 꼴이 언제나 심판들을 동요하게 만들었거든. 내가 선보인, 간신히 미치기 일보직전의 신비주의가 잘 먹혔어.”

두 사람은 침묵에 잠겼다. 그 화제를 가지고 더 이상 할 얘기가 없어서였는지, 아니면 상황이 상황이어서 그랬는지는 불확실했다. 얼어붙은 땅 위로는 여전히 안개가 융단처럼 짙게 깔려 있었고, 그 한중간에 검은 점처럼 박힌 스네이프는 계속 움직이지 않았다.

“이 방법이 통할 거라고 생각해, 무니?” 시리우스가 조용히 물었다.

“세베루스는 통할 거라고 하더군,” 리무스가 대답했다. “나는 그의 말을 믿고.”

“내가 이런 엿 같은 말을 하게 되리라고는 상상도 못해봤지만,” 시리우스가 중얼거렸다. “이 시점에는 저 자식이 우리보다 더 신뢰할 만한 상대이기를 바라자고.”

 

* * * * *

한없이 이어지는 모든 것 문 창문 영원으로 열리는

바깥에 서서 안을 바라보던 언제나와 달리 안에서 그 바깥에 자리한 모든 것을 바라보는

영원처럼 먼 그러나 한 번의 열망으로 닿을 수 있는

그는 문을 열고 그 안으로 발을 들여놓았다

* * * * *

고통—한없이 이어지는 고통—모든 것이 불타는 듯했다, 생각, 감각—시각, 후각, 청각, 미각, 촉각, 모두가 고통스러웠다—

세베루스는 간신히 그 고통으로부터 자신을 떼어냈다. 극심한 통증이 온몸을 달려 내려갔지만, 그는 자신의 정신을 분리시켜, 자신의 남은 의식, 아직 사고할 수 있는 부분을 창문이 없는 방 안에 집어넣었다. 창문 없이 오직 문 하나뿐인 방에, 그리고 방문을 걸어 잠갔다.

방 안에서는 아무것도 할 수 없었다. 그는 자신이 어디 있는지, 그 주변에서 무슨 일이 일어나고 있는지 아무것도 알 수 없었다. 하지만 그 방 안에서, 그의 자아는 훼손되지 않은 채로 남았다. 다른 이들을 모두 광기로 몰아간 신체의 고통에 좌우되지 않고서.

그곳에서, 그는 기다릴 것이었다. 그의 육체가 고통을 견뎌내는 동안, 다시 그 육체에서 정신을 차리는 일이 안전해질 때까지.

 

* * * * *

“대체 무슨 빌어먹을 사태가 벌어지고 있는 거야?” 시리우스가 따져 물었다. 스네이프의 몸은 상식적으로 그의 척추를 부러뜨리고도 남을 것 같은 형태로 구부러져 있었다.

“나도 몰라,” 리무스는 패닉으로 빠져들 것 같은 정신을 간신히 부여잡고 대답했다. 이것은 그가 상상했던 것보다 훨씬, 훨씬 좋지 않은 상황이었다. “내 말은—저건 주문의 반작용일 것 같긴 한데—”

“반작용? 개떡 같은 반작용이 대체 뭔데?”

“어둠의 마법 주문을 사용하면—넌 _알잖아_ , 네 부모님은—”

“내 부모님은 지긋지긋한 어둠의 잡동사니들을 모으고 문 하나를 여는 데도 지팡이를 사용했지,” 시리우스는 일종의 무감각한 흥미가 어린 눈으로 스네이프를 바라보며 말했다. “하지만… 이런 토 나오는 짓거리에 빠져 있었던 건 벨라야. 종종 가구에 머리를 가져다 박거나 혀를 깨물어 통째로 끊어내거나 했지, 그 홀딱 미친 년(batshit bint).” 그는 손등으로 입가를 문질렀다. 여전히 옆으로 쓰러진 스네이프를 뚫어지게 쳐다보고 있었다. “까먹고 있었네. 이제 기억나. 그래, 반작용이란 말이지.”

그렇게 말하는 그의 말투나 그의 얼굴에 떠오른 표정에—그의 눈은 감정이 배제된 흥미로 가득했다—리무스의 안쪽에서 무언가가 찌르르하게 울렸다. 그처럼 상당한 양의 정보를 완전히 잊어버리는 것이 정상이라는 듯한, 그렇게 한 번 잊었던 정보가 조금씩 차츰 되돌아오는 것이 새로울 것도 없는 경험이라는 듯한 그 태도.

“크루시아투스 저주를 연상시키네,” 시리우스가 덧붙였다. 그때 스네이프는 새로운, 여전히 끔찍하게 뒤틀린 자세로 돌아누워 헐떡거리다가, 곧이어 누군가 그의 배를 걷어찬 것처럼 웅크린 자세를 취했다.

“우리가 여기 있는 것조차 모르는 것 같군,” 리무스가 말했다. 스네이프가 경고한 대로, 그는 원 바깥에 서 있었다—리무스가 조언을 구했을 때, 스네이프가 했던 말을 떠올리면서… 당연히 그는 그렇게 생각했겠지. 당연히, 누군가 저렇게 커다란 고통을 겪고 있는데 아무것도 하지 않고 여기 가만히 서 있기는 극히 어려울 것이다.

사실 그는 지금 어쩔 수 없이 20년 전 그들의 학창시절을 되새기고 있었다. 스네이프가 그것을 미리 예견했을지, 아니면 그저 우주의 법칙에 따른 인과응보(life’s sense of justice)가 작동중인 건지는 알 수 없었다.

“내 말을 믿어,” 시리우스가 말했다. “지금 저건 벨라가 지랄같이 해대던 기괴한 헛짓거리 발끝에도 못 미쳐. 그녀는 저런 식으로 몸부림을 치면서 절정을 느끼는 것같이 보였다고. 뭐야, 진짜 그랬다니까.” 그는 리무스가 자신을 믿을 수 없다는 눈으로 쳐다보자 방어적으로 덧붙였다.

“시리우스,” 그는 안간힘을 써서 성질을 가라앉히며 물었다. “벨라트릭스에 관한 네 기억 중에, 지금 이 상황에서 도움이 될 만한 게 하나라도 있어?”

“네가 할 수 있는 일은 아무것도 없어,” 시리우스는 말했다. “저 자식이 그냥 견뎌내는 수밖에.”

“그는 내게 어떻게 하면 자기를 도울 수 있는지 알려주지 않으려고 했어—”

“네가 도울 방법이 없으니까 그렇지,” 시리우스가 참을성 있게 대답했다. “날 믿어, 무니. 난 저런 짓을 하는 인간들을 잔뜩 봐왔어. 스네이프는 제힘으로 견뎌내고 저 상태를 빠져나오거나, 그러려다 죽거나 해야만 해. 왜 이런 종류의 주문을 나서서 하는 사람이 그렇게 적다고 생각해?” 리무스가 그를 멍하니 응시하자 시리우스가 말했다. “불법이라고 해도 할 사람은 다 해. 하다가 죽으니까 안 하는 거지.”

* * * * *

안전하다는 확신이 들 때쯤, 세베루스는 잠가두었던 문을 열고 밖으로 나왔다.

눈부신 빛과 함께 세상이 시야에 돌아왔다.

누군가 그의 이름을 부르고 있었다, 계속해서, 쉬지 않고. 지금 상황에서는 정말이지 빌어먹게 짜증나는 일이 아닐 수 없었다. 특히 누가 부르고 있는지 생각하면. 하지만 그것이 누군지 _안다는_ 것만큼은 정말 감사한 일이었다. 그는 목소리를 듣고 상대를 인식할 수 있었다. 자신이 완전히 정신을 놓아버리지 않았다는 안도감에, 자칫 그 목소리가 반갑게 느껴질 뻔했다.

“그동안 원 안에 발을 안 들여놓았어야 할 거야, 루핀,” 그는 말했다. 그렇게 말하려고는 했지만, 얼마나 알아들을 수 있는 말로 입밖에 나왔는지는 알 수 없었다. 목구멍이 갈기갈기 찢어진 다음 불에 탄 것처럼 느껴졌고, 소리내 말하는 것은 고통이었다.

초인적인 힘으로, 그는 한쪽 팔꿈치에 기대 몸을 일으켜, 피워놓았던 불을 확인했다. 아직 불타고 있었다. 지금은 거의 3피트가량의 높이로 타올랐다. 실로 다행이었다. 신이여 감사합니다. 불이 꺼졌더라면, 그의 시도가 실패로 돌아갔다는 뜻이었을 것이다.

그는 불 가까이 몸을 끌고 갔다. 여전히 한쪽 팔꿈치에 기댄 채로, 그는 주머니를 더듬어 핏자국이 묻은 천조각을 꺼냈다. 두 번이나 손이 떨려 그것을 떨어뜨린 끝에, 그는 그것을 구겨쥐고 불 속에 던져넣는 데 성공했다.

불꽃이 폭발하듯 솟아올랐다. 꽃잎이 벌어지는 듯한 모양새로 타올랐다가, 잠시 오므라드는 것처럼 보이더니, 마침내 두꺼운 기둥처럼 공중으로 솟아올랐다. 높이, 높이, 그 불기둥은 하늘을 향해 치솟았다. 끄트머리가 그의 눈에 들어오지 않을 때까지.

그러더니, 소리는 없지만 귀를 먹먹하게 하는 진동과 함께, 불꽃은 수그러들었다. 가늘어지고, 비비 꼬이더니, 숲속으로 쏘아져 나갔다. 반짝이는 불꽃으로 길을 수놓으며.

그는 그 불의 흔적을 가만히 응시했다. 심장이 흉곽에서 튀어나오려는 듯 뛰었다.

그리고 그는 루핀을 향해 시선을 돌렸다. 루핀도 그 불꽃길을 응시하고 있었다. 충격과 희망이 어우러진 표정이 똑똑히 보였다.

루핀은 화등잔만 해진 눈으로 그를 흘끗 살폈다.

“가,” 세베루스는 쉰 목소리로 내뱉었다.

“세베루스—”

“당장!” 세베루스는 숨을 몰아쉬었다. 손가락이 얼음장 같은 흙을 파고들었다. “나는—따라갈 테니—”

그리고 루핀은 달리기 시작했다.

 

 

 

 


	40. 40장. 은빛 암사슴의 귀환 (The Silver Doe’s Return)

 

 

나뭇가지가 사정없이 얼굴을 때리고, 쌓인 눈이 발목을 붙잡아도, 리무스는 숲속을 내달렸다. 주문의 불꽃이 그의 앞으로 숲을 가로지르고 있었다. 나무들 사이사이를 가로지르고 도랑을 넘어가는 붉은 불꽃은, 놓치는 것이 불가능할 정도로 눈부시게 반짝였다.

놓치지 않기만을 그는 바라고 또 바랐다.

“먼저 가,” 리무스는 헐떡이며 말했다. 패드풋은 그의 옆에서 줄곧 따라 달리고 있었다. “네가—더 빠르니까—하지만 그를 찾거든, _내가 도착하길 기다려!_ ” 그는 자신을 앞질러 달려가기 시작한 개의 뒤꽁무니를 향해 소리쳤다.

패드풋은 숲의 그림자와 똑같은 색을 하고 있어서, 리무스는 금방 그를 식별할 수 없게 되었다. 하지만 불꽃의 자취는 여전히 밝게 타올랐고, 그는 그것을 따라 달렸다.

* * * * *

세베루스는 루핀이 완전히 사라진 뒤에야 몸을 움직였다. 주문의 반작용 중 최악은 지나갔지만, 그는 약해졌고 거의 손을 쓸 수가 없는 상태였다. 때때로 그의 의지와 상관없이 몸이 가늘게 떨렸고, 온몸의 뼈의 절반가량이 물로 변해버린 듯한 기분이 들었다.

그는 주머니를 뒤적거려, 성의 부지와 숲을 그린 조악한 지도를 한 장 꺼냈다. 떨리는 손으로, 그는 꺼져가는 불 속에서 재를 한 움큼 집어, 지도 위로 훅 불었다.

지도가 그려진 양피지 위로 작은 불꽃의 길이 내달렸다. 숲의 나무들을 뱀처럼 가로질러…

해그리드의 오두막에 도달했다.

그는 재가 묻은 손을 대충 바닥에 털고, 어찌어찌 몸을 일으켰다. 머리가 핑핑 돌았고, 염병할 삭신이 쑤셨다. 원을 벗어나는 동안에만 네 번을 넘어졌고, 그 뒤로도 나무에 손을 짚지 않고서는 몸을 똑바로 세울 수가 없었다.

루핀을 앞질러 도착하지는 못하겠지만, 적어도 이제 그는 루핀의 목적지가 어딘지 알고 있었다.

 

* * * * *

해리엇은 믿을 수가 없었다. 대체 어떻게 이제까지 모르고 있을 수 있었을까?

“정말 미안해요,” 그녀는 말했다. “내가 진작 물어봤어야 했는데—”

“말도 안 되는 소리!” 해그리드가 말했다. 그러고 나서 말을 잇기 전에 그는 큰 소리로 코를 풀어야 했다. “네 잘못이 아니야, 아가. 내가 왜 말하지 않았다고 생각하니? 너는 네 일을 신경 써야지. 멀린이 사랑하시는 오리에 맹세코(Merlin love a duck), 너에게는 이미 신경 쓸 일이 잔뜩 있잖아.”

“하지만 벅빅이—”

“네가 할 수 있었던 일은 없었어. 괜히 널 걱정시키기보다야 네가 모르는 게 낫지,” 해그리드는 눈가를 훔치며 말했다. “그리고, 이건 다 내 잘못이야. 첫 수업부터 히포그리프를 가르치려고 해서—”

“벅빅은 _나랑은_ 아무 문제 없었다고요—”

“사실은 널 시킨 것도 내가 생각이 짧았던 거야,” 해그리드가 걸걸한 목소리로 대꾸했다. “내가 그렇게 깜박깜박해—신기한 생물들을 보면—내게는 그리 위험하지 않지만, 늬들처럼 작은 애들한텐…”

해리엇은 거짓말을 _전혀_ 하지 않고 해그리드의 말을 부정할 방법을 찾을 수 없었다. “신기한 생물들”을 향한 해그리드의 사랑은, 불을 뿜는 흉포한 드래곤이나 식인 거미, 그리고 2년 전 그녀를 거의 잡아먹을 뻔한 머리 셋 달린 개까지 포함하는 것이었다. 그녀는 아크로만튤라를 직접 본 적은 한 번도 없었고, 계속 모르는 상태로 있고 싶었다. 해그리드가 어떤 생물을 좋아하는지 대충 아는 만큼, 틀린 판단은 아닐 것이다.

“전체 학생들 중에 다친 건 말포이 하나뿐이었어요,” 그녀는 고집스럽게 말했다. “그것도 걔가 멋대로 잘난 척하면서 지시사항을 제대로 안 들어서 그런 거잖아요.”

해그리드가 훌쩍이는 소리는 마치 차가 시동이 걸리며 부릉부릉하는 소리처럼 들렸다. 그러다 그가 갑자기 커다랗게 울부짖어서, 해리엇은 작은 항아리 정도 크기의 찻잔을 엎고 말았다. 차갑게 식은 차가 무릎 위로 쏟아졌다.

“그-그를 좀 봐!” 그가 흐느꼈다. 해리엇은 도비가 50배쯤 커진 모습을 보고 있는 듯한 기분이었다. “부, 불쌍한 비키! 대체 어떻게 하면 그가 위험하다고 생각할 수가 있지?!”

해리엇은 벅빅을 슬쩍 살펴보았다. 그는 해그리드의 침대 위에 웅크리고 앉아 있었다. 이사회 사람들이 찾아왔을 때, 그가 지금처럼 뭔지 모를 핏덩어리를 질겅대고 있지 않았기만을 해리엇은 기도했다. 해그리드는 분명 지금 이 장면에서 사람들을 동요시킬 만한 문제점을 조금도 느끼지 못하고 있으니, 벅빅이 청문회 한참 전에 식사를 끝내놓았었기를 바랄 수밖에 없었다.

“항소할 수 있다고 말했잖아요,” 그녀가 절박하게 말했다. 해그리드는 계속해서 큰 소리로 흐느끼고 있어서, 초가지붕이 떨어져 나가지 않는 것이 놀라울 지경이었다. “아직 희망이 있어요. 그가 풀려날 수 있는—”

“넌 이사회 사람들을 몰라!” 해그리드는 통곡했다. “그들은 신기한 생물들이라면 무조건 못마땅해한다고!”

“ _시도는_ 해봐야죠. 뭘 하면 돼요, 항소하려면?”

해그리드는 대답 없이 그저 손수건에 얼굴을 묻고 흐느꼈다. 해리엇은 그의 팔을 쓰다듬으며, 허마이니와 함께 왔으면 좋았을 거라고 생각했다. 그녀라면 적어도 항소에 무엇이 필요한지는 알고 있었을 것이다.

시간이 좀 흐른 뒤, 해그리드는 자제력을 되찾았다. “고맙다, 아가,” 그가 꽉 막힌 목소리로 말했다. 그의 손수건은 눈물에 젖어 쓸 수 없었으므로, 그는 코트 소매에 대고 코를 풀었다.

“난 그가 걱정될 뿐이야. 만약 그에게 무슨 일이 일어나면, 그건 다 바보 같은 내 탓이니까, 내가 잘못해서 그렇게 되었다는 걸 나 스스로 아는 게 제일 끔찍하겠지.”

해리엇은 뭐라고 말을 해야 할지 몰랐다. “차를 좀 더 만들어 올게요,” 그녀는 소심하게 제안했다. (처음 차를 끓일 때 해그리드가 어떻게 했는지 몰라도, 그 차는 애초부터 차가웠다. 그녀는 그가 물을 끓이지도 않고 주전자에 부었을지 모른다고 의심했다.)

해리엇은 자리에서 일어섰다. 그때 마침 일어선 것이 잘한 일이었다. 정체를 알 수 없는 마법의 불줄기가 벽을 뚫고 쏘아져 들어와, 식탁을 가로질러, 그녀가 앉아 있던 의자 바로 위를 지나쳐, 해그리드의 부엌 찬장 문으로 뛰어들었다. 닫힌 찬장 문 뒤에서, 무언가 덜컹 찍찍거리는 소리를 냈다.

“도대체 무슨 일이람?” 해그리드가 우두커니 그것을 쳐다보며 중얼거렸다.

가느다란 불꽃으로 만들어진 선은 팽팽히 당겨진 밧줄처럼 허공에 매달려, 사라지지 않고 있었다.

“저게 _뭐죠_ _?_ ” 그녀가 물었다.

해그리드는 그녀의 팔을 덥석 잡아 그 불꽃 밧줄로부터 멀리 떨어뜨려 놓았다. “만지면 안 돼!” 그가 무뚝뚝하게 말했다. “뭔지 알 수 없는 걸 만지는 거 아냐!”

“해그리드도 뭔지 몰라요?”

“전혀 못 알아보겠는데. 비슷한 것도 본 적 없어—그리고 지금 본 감상으로는, 마음에 들지 않아. 내 뒤에 서 있으렴, 아가.”

그는 한 손에는 석궁을, 다른 한 손에는 그의 분홍색 우산을 찾아 쥐었다. 해리엇도 자기 지팡이를 꺼내 들었다. 우산을 찬장으로 향하고, 그가 문을 열었다.

아무 일도 없었다.

해그리드는 몸을 숙이고 어두운 찬장 안을 들여다보았다. 그러더니 그는 안쪽으로 손을 내밀어, 돌로 된 물병 하나를 끄집어냈다. 불꽃 밧줄은 그 안으로 쏙 들어간 채, 반대편으로 빠져나오지 않고 있었다.

해그리드가 물병을 거꾸로 뒤집어 안에 든 것을 쏟아냈다. 불꽃 밧줄이 떨어져 내렸다—그 끄트머리에, 공포에 질린 듯한 쥐 한 마리가 꽁꽁 묶여 있었다.

“ _스캐버스_?” 해리엇이 중얼거렸다.

“론의 쥐 말야? 확실하니?”

그녀는 어디서라도 스캐버스를 알아볼 수 있었다. 하지만 그녀는 그렇게 마르고 아파 보이는, 혹은 지금처럼 두려움에 떠는 스캐버스는 한 번도 본 적이 없었다. 크룩섕크가 그를 쫓아다닐 때조차도.

“저 불꽃은 대체 뭐예요?”

“몰라,” 해그리드는 식탁 쪽으로 우산을 내밀었지만, 불꽃 밧줄은 사라지지도 않았고 아무런 변화도 보이지 않았다. 스캐버스는 덜덜 떨고 있었다. 눈이 터질 것처럼 튀어나와 있었지만, 그는 움직이거나 소리를 낼 수는 없는 듯했다. “무슨 구속하는 주문 종류인 것 같은데, 이런 걸 본 적은 없지만. 그리고 이렇게 동물을 찾아내 구속하는 주문을 들어본 적도 없고.”

“주문이 그를 아프게 하고 있나요?”

“잘 모르겠어. 교수님들이 오셔서 봐야 할 것 같아. 나는 마법을 충분히 알지 못해서—뭐지?”

해리엇이 ‘뭐가 뭐라고요?’라고 묻기 전에, 그녀의 귀에도 들렸다. 으르렁대는 소리, 화가 나서 반쯤 미쳐버린 짐승이 내는 것 같은 소리였다. 목덜미에 고슴도치 털이 닿은 것처럼 찌릿찌릿했다.

스캐버스의 눈은 더 희번덕하니 뜨였다.

벅빅이 해그리드의 침대 위에서 일어서 날개를 펼치려다가 침대맡 서랍장 위에 놓인 것들을 와장창 떨어뜨렸다. 무언가 거대한, 으르렁대는 무게가 해그리드의 오두막 문에 부딪쳐오는 소리에, 해리엇은 흠칫했다. 문에 돌진해온 그것은 계속해서 문을 덜컹거리며 그르렁댔다.

“멀린의 이름으로 대체?” 해그리드가 말했다. 그는 우산으로 자신의 오두막 문을 쾅 두들겼다. 그러자 문이 금색으로 번쩍하더니, 깨갱 하는 소리와 함께 반대쪽에서 무언가 털썩, 떨어지는 소리가 나고 조용해졌다.

“저쪽에 가서 벅빅과 함께 있어, 해리,” 해그리드는 석궁을 들쳐메면서 말했다.

해리엇은 벅빅에게 재빨리 다가가, 서둘러 절을 하고, 든든한 보호막을 제공하는 그의 날개 뒤로 숨었다.

해그리드는 문을 향해 손을 뻗었다. 하지만 문이 갑자기 벌컥 열리며 해그리드의 가슴을 때렸고, 그와 함께 얼음장 같은 바람이 눈발과 함께 날아들었다. 그리고 들어온 것은—

“ _루핀_ 교수님?” 해리엇이 말함과 동시에

“어이쿠!” 해그리드가 말했다.

벅빅은 위협적인 소리를 내며 침대를 깊이 할퀴어 내렸다.

루핀 교수는 숲속에서 무슨 지저분한 장애물 경기라도 하고 온 것 같은 모습을 하고 있었다. 로브는 흙투성이였고, 머리에도 진흙과 눈이 뒤섞여 지저분하게 묻어 있었다. 눈에 보이는 곳마다 작은 긁힌 상처가 가득했고, 표정은 흥분해서 이성을 잃은 듯했다. 그는 눈을 크게 뜨고 숨을 몰아쉬었다. 얼굴에 비인간적인 날카로움이 맴돌고 있었다.

그는 곧장 불꽃 밧줄을 따라 눈을 돌렸다. 그 시선이 식탁 위에 있는 스캐버스에 닿았을 때 삽시간에 눈이 가늘어지면서 그 얼굴에 떠오른 표정은, 해리엇의 등골을 서늘하게 했다.

“루핀 교수?” 해그리드가 다시 한 번 불렀다. 루핀 교수는 그저 거칠게 숨을 몰아쉬며, 식탁에서 눈을 떼지 않았다—스캐버스에게서.

벅빅은 계속해서 위협적으로 쉭쉭대고 꺽꺽거리면서 날개를 펄럭이고 있었다. 해리엇이 침대에서 내려오려고 하자, 그는 날카로운 소리로 울면서 날개를 뒤로 젖혀 그녀의 어깨를 밀쳤고, 그녀는 벽에 가서 부딪히고 말았다.

“벅빅! 앉아!” 해그리드가 문가에서 돌아서더니, 우산과 석궁을 바닥에 던져놓고, 해리엇이 그 자리를 벗어날 수 있도록 벅빅의 목줄을 잡아주었다.

그러고 나서 루핀 교수는 이제까지보다 더 이상하게 행동했다. 그는 성큼성큼 식탁으로 걸어오더니, 스캐버스를 움켜쥐었다.

“폐를 끼쳐서 미안합니다,” 그가 이상한 목소리로 말했다. “이걸 찾고 있었어요.”

“그건 스캐버스예요,” 해리엇은 허둥지둥 식탁으로 다가서며 말했다.

“유감스럽지만 그럴 리가 없단다,” 루핀 교수는 여전히 그 이상한 목소리로 대꾸했다. 얼굴에 떠오른 사나운 표정과 조금도 어울리지 않는 차분한 어조. “미안하다, 해리엇, 하지만 이 쥐는 내 거란다.”

“그건 _스캐버스예요_ ,” 해리엇이 말했다. “뭔가 잘못된 게 틀림없어요—”

“이 주문은 특정한 쥐 한 마리를 찾게 설정되어 있단다,” 루핀 교수가 여전히 차분한 목소리로 설명했다. 그의 눈은 조금도 차분하지 않았지만. “그리고 그 쥐를 찾아냈고. 미안하구나, 해리엇—해그리드에게도—하지만 난 지금 가봐야 해.”

“잠깐만요!” 그녀는 절박하게 그를 붙잡았다.

“해리, 어쩌면 네가 쥐를 잘못 본 걸지도 몰라,” 해그리드는 여전히 벅빅을 붙들고 있었다. “네가 말했잖아, 스캐버스는—”

“ _저게_ 스캐버스라니까요!” 그녀는 맹렬히 받아쳤다.

“해리엇,” 루핀 교수의 목소리에서는 이제 살짝 긴장한 기색이 느껴졌다.

“저도 같이 가요,” 그녀는 말했다. “그건 론의 쥐예요. 증명할 수 있어요—그는 오른쪽 발의 제일 작은 발가락 하나가 없다고요!”

루핀은 오랫동안 그녀를 내려다보았다. 마치 아주 먼 곳에서 그녀를 보고 있는 것처럼.

“알았다,” 마침내 그가 말했다. “내 사무실로 가서 얘기하자, 그러면 되겠지? 해그리드, 제가 그녀를 학교까지 바래다줄게요… 지금 정신이 없는 것 같으니—그를 흥분시켜서 정말 미안합니다—”

“자네 탓이 아니야,” 해그리드가 걱정스러운 듯이 말했다. 해리엇은 그가 그렇게 말하는 게 이상하다고 생각했다. 왜냐하면 이건 _전부_ 루핀 교수의 잘못이었으니까. 벅빅은 지금 해그리드의 하나뿐인 침대를 갈기갈기 찢어놓고 있었다.

“그럼 이리 오렴, 해리엇,” 루핀이 문을 열어주었다.

그녀는 망토를 걸치고 그를 따라 밖으로 나왔다.

바깥은 사무치게 추웠고, 오후 세 시 좀 넘은 시각인데도 벌써 어두웠다. 하늘에는 구름이 빈틈없이 끼었고, 땅은 벌써 황혼녘의 모습을 하고 있었다. 해그리드의 오두막은 금지된 숲에 너무 가까이 있어서, 마치 거대한 그림자의 가장자리에 앉아 있는 듯한 그림을 연출했다.

오두막 문 앞에 쌓인 눈은 어지러이 헤쳐져 있었고, 문 바깥쪽 면에는 발톱 자국이 남아 있었다.

그림자 저 깊은 곳에서, 무언가 그르렁대는 소리가 들렸다. 어둠 속에서 눈동자 한 쌍이 번쩍였다.

“스누, 스누플즈?” 그녀가 더듬거렸다. 스누플즈처럼 보이는 개였다—하지만 스누플즈처럼 보이지 않았다.

“ _패드풋_ ,” 루핀 교수가 힘주어 불렀다. 스누플즈는 듣지 못하는 것 같았다. 그는 천천히, 신중하게 한 걸음 한 걸음 걸어오고 있었다. 이를 드러내고, 귀 뒤쪽 털을 곤두세우고, 눈을 번쩍거리며.

해리엇의 심장이 빠르고 강하게 뛰었다. “그가 해그리드의 오두막을 공격했어요.”

루핀 교수가 쥐를 잡고 있지 않은 쪽 손을 그녀의 어깨 위에 얹었다. “해리엇, 부탁 하나만 하자. 네가 지금 그냥 성으로 돌아가 주었으면 좋겠다, 이 쥐는 내게 맡기고. 이건 아주, 아주 중요한 일이야,” 그녀가 채 항의하기도 전에 그가 곧장 이어 말했다. “나중에 다 설명해줄 테니까, 지금은 우선—”

“그녀도 알 권리가 있어.”

해리엇은 그 목소리가 누구의 것인지 알아듣지 못했다. 퍽 거친 목소리였다. 오랫동안 쓴 적 없는 것처럼. 그리고 그녀가 이제껏 한 번도 들어보지 못한 깊고 깊은 증오로 가득 찬 목소리였다. 누구의 목소리든 간에, 그 목소리는 루핀 교수에게 강력한 충격을 선사했다—루핀 교수는 눈을 질끈 감았다.

해리엇은 그의 어깨 너머를 쳐다보았다. 그리고 그때 비명을 지르지 않았던 것을, 나중에도 두고두고 자랑스럽게 여겼다.

시리우스 블랙이 머글 텔레비전 화면 속에서 보았을 때보다 지금 좀 덜 시체 같아 보인다면, 그것은 오로지 분노와 증오가 그의 해골 같은 얼굴을 산 사람처럼 일그러뜨리고 있기 때문이었다.

“대체 지금 무슨 짓을 한다고 생각하는 거야?” 그렇게 다그치는 루핀 교수의 목소리에 해리엇은 화들짝 놀라고 말았다.

“저 염병할 인간쓰레기가 무슨 짓을 했는지, 그녀는 알 권리가 있어.” 블랙이 말했다. 낮은 목소리로, 하지만 분노를 가득 담아, 마치 개가 짖는—개가—

“스누플즈는 어디 갔어요?” 그녀는 공포와, 설명할 수 없는 다른 어떤 감정을 억누르려고 애쓰며 물었다.

루핀 교수의 손이 그녀의 어깨를 힘주어 쥐었다. 그래서 그녀는 그 “다른 어떤 감정”이 무엇인지 깨달았다. 무언가 아주, 아주 잘못되었다는 감각…

“리무스,” 블랙이 말했다.

루핀 교수는 아주 오랫동안 아무 말도 하지 않고 그를 응시했다.

그러더니 그는 해리엇을 한쪽 팔로 끌어안아 허공으로 들어올렸다. 그녀는 가슴이 철렁하는 공포심에 비명을 내질렀다. 단지 루핀은 그것을 이미 예상했음이 분명했다. 그는 그녀의 입 밖으로 소리가 나오기 전에 손으로 그녀의 입을 막았다. 그가 그녀를 들고 나무들 틈을 비집고 들어가는 동안 그녀는 몸부림을 쳤다. 하지만 마르고 연약해 보이는 몸으로도, 그는 여전히 그녀보다 훨씬 더 컸다.

어깨 너머로, 그녀는 해그리드의 오두막 문이 열리는 소리를 들었다. 그녀는 더 거세게 몸부림을 치고, 해그리드를 소리쳐 부를 수 있도록 루핀 교수의 손을 깨물려고 시도했다.

“미안하다,” 루핀 교수가 속삭였다. 그는 어깨로 나뭇가지를 밀쳐내며 말을 이었다. “곧 다 알게 될 거야—너를 해치려는 게 아니야—”

해리엇은 단 한 순간도 그 말을 믿지 않았다. 그녀는 그를 걷어차려고 시도했다. 분노하려고 안간힘을 썼다. 왜냐하면 그녀는 너무도 무서웠기 때문이다—

그녀는 개가 낑낑거리는 소리를 들었다. 그 순간 그녀는 심장을 관통하는 것 같은 환희를 느끼며, _스누플즈_ , 하고 생각했다—그가 루핀 옆으로 어정거리며 따라오는 모습을 보았다—그에게 루핀을 콱 물어달라고 빌었다—

하지만 그 다음 순간, 스누플즈가 그녀의 눈앞에서 시리우스 블랙으로 변하더니, 낮은 목소리로 말했다. “빌어먹을, 리무스, 그녀를 내려놔, 잔뜩 겁에 질려 있잖아!”

“그녀 앞에서 살인마의 모습으로 변신한 게 누군데!” 루핀 교수는 그녀가 이제껏 본 중에서 가장 많이 화가 난 모습을 하고 있었다.

“그녀는 어차피 성으로 돌아갈 생각이 없었어. 제정신이 박힌 사람이라면 누구든 그때 돌아가지 않았을 거야. 그녀는 알 자격이 있어—”

“그리고 만약 네가 붙잡힌다면, _네가_ 알게 될 거라곤 디멘터의 입맞춤뿐이야!”

“적어도 그녀를 바닥에 내려놔,” 블랙이 말했다. “아니면 숨이라도 쉴 수 있게 해주든가.”

해리엇은 미동도 하지 않았다. 왜 블랙이 그녀가 겁에 질려 있는지 아닌지를 신경 쓴단 말인가? 그는 그녀를 죽이려고 들어야 했다.

지금 상황은 그녀가 예상한 것과 하나도 들어맞지 않았다.

그래도 여전히 빌어먹게 무서웠다.

“얌전히 있을게요,” 루핀이 천천히 손을 떼자마자, 그녀는 약속했다.

“그건 믿기 힘들구나,” 그가 대꾸했다. 거의 웃음을 참으려는 듯한 말투로. 하지만 그조차도 어쩐지 슬픔에 잠긴 듯했다. “기회가 생기는 즉시 너는 우리 둘 모두에게 주문을 쏠 거라고 나는 확신한단다.”

하지만 그는 그녀를 바닥에 내려주었다. 해리엇은 그들이 어디 있는지 알아볼 수 없었다. 나무는 어디서든 다 똑같아 보였고, 특히 지금처럼 어둠이 내려앉았을 때는 더 그랬다. 금지된 숲의 나무들은 전부 죽은 나무들처럼 무시무시해 보였다. 그녀는 떨지 않으려고 애를 썼지만, 너무 추워서 어쩔 수가 없었다. 루핀 교수가 그녀를 내려놓은 뒤에는 특히. 그는 난방기 수준으로 열을 발산했다.

그리고 그는 그녀를 숲속으로 끌고 왔다. 단둘이, 아니, 그녀의 부모님을 죽였고 그녀도 죽이려고 하는 대량살인자와 함께. 거기다 스캐버스도.

그녀는 억지로라도 두 사람의 눈을 정면으로 마주 보도록 자신을 다그쳤다.

루핀 교수는 경계심 어린 얼굴로, 여전히 불꽃 밧줄에 휘감긴 스캐버스를 쥐고 있었다. 그리고 블랙은… 그의 얼굴에 떠오른 표정은 그녀에게 스누플즈를 연상시켰다. 굶주린, 외로운, 갈망하는, 그리고 너무나, 너무나도 슬픈 얼굴. 엉겨붙은 머리카락과 더러운 로브조차, 스누플즈의 털가죽을 떠올리게 했다.

무릎이 휘청거렸다. 그들은 안 그럴 것 같은 얼굴을 하고 있었지만, 그래도 그녀를 죽일 것이다. 블랙은 분명 미쳤고, 루핀 교수가 그를 돕고 있다면, 루핀도 미친 것이 분명했다. 그녀는 루핀을 어느 정도는 믿었었다. 그리고 스누플즈—

그녀는 불안정하게 흔들렸다. 어디든 앉을 곳을 찾아 손을 휘저었다.

“해리엇,” 루핀이 말했다. 마치 걱정이라도 하는 것처럼. 그녀는 그에게 닥치라고 고함을 지르고 싶었다.

“나는—” 그녀는 비틀거리며 두 사람에게서 멀어져, 넘어진 통나무에 몸을 기댔다. 그녀는 폐 한가득 숨을 들이쉬며, 마음을 단단히 먹었다.

그리고 그녀는 통나무에서 튕기듯 몸을 일으켜 낼 수 있는 가장 빠른 속도로 달리기 시작했다.

둘 중 누군가 욕설을 내뱉는 소리가 들렸다. 그녀는 망토를 벗어, 뒤쪽으로 던졌다. 더 잘 달릴 수 있도록—낮게 내려온 나뭇가지를 피하려고 몸을 홱 낮췄다가, 넘어진 나무를 하나 뛰어넘고, 몸통만 남은 나무 한 그루를 돌아 방향을 꺾었다—

그리고 그대로 누군가의 품으로 돌진했다. 그녀의 속도는 두 사람을 한꺼번에 넘어뜨렸고, 그 여세에 그녀의 안경이 벗겨졌다.

“미스 포터?” 스네이프의 목소리가 낮게 외쳤다. 그의 손이 그녀의 어깨 위로 족쇄처럼 조여들었다. 어쩌면 나중에 멍이 들지도 모른다. 하지만 그 순간 그녀는 처음으로, 누군가를 보고 너무 안심한 나머지 울음을 터트리고 싶은 기분이 어떤 것인지를 이해했다.

“시리우스 블랙!” 그녀는 헐떡이며 간신히 내뱉었다.

스네이프가 그녀의 안경을 얼굴로 떠밀듯 거칠게 도로 씌워주었다. 초점이 돌아온 시야에서, 그는—어딘지 아파 보였다. 그리고 격분해 있었다, 꼭 더즐리네 집에 찾아왔을 때처럼—아니다; 비밀의 방에서처럼. 그때 그는 어둠 속에서 눈을 번쩍이고 이를 하얗게 드러내며, 마치 손톱을 절벽에 박아넣고 매달리듯 간신히 이성을 부여잡고 있는 것처럼 보였었다. 지금 그의 얼굴에는 살짝 제정신이 아닌 듯한 표정이 떠올라 있었다. 루핀처럼, 블랙처럼, 분노와 광기와 그녀가 이해하지 못하는 어떤 것이 뒤섞인 얼굴.

“어디, 다친, 곳은?” 그가 쇳소리로 속삭였다. 그녀는 그가 악을 쓰지 않기 위해 이를 악물고 있는 것 같다는 인상을 받았다.

“전—” 하지만 그녀는 말을 뚝 멈췄다. 동시에 그녀의 심장도 멈추는 것 같았다. 개의 으르렁대는 소리, 나뭇가지가 부러지는 소리가 가까이서 들렸던 것이다.

스네이프는 몸통만 남은 나무에 손을 짚고 비틀거리며 몸을 일으키더니, 그녀도 함께 일으켜 세웠다. 그는 그녀를 자기 망토 안쪽으로 끌어당겨 안고서, 소리가 들려오는 방향을 향해 시선을 돌렸다. 그의 눈에 떠오른 날카로움은, 행여 네빌에게 향했다간 그를 기절시키고도 남았을 것이다. 스네이프는 온몸을 가늘게 떨고 있었고, 그의 옷은 축축했다.

“개가 블랙이에요,” 그녀가 속삭였다. 그러면서 손가락으로는 힘주어 스네이프의 로브를 말아쥐었다. 스누플즈의 빛나는 눈과 번쩍이는 이빨이 어둠 속에서 드러났다. “그는 아니마구스예요—”

스네이프는, 뱀을 연상시키는, 길게 쉭쉭거리는 소리를 잇새로 내뱉었다.

블랙이-변신한-개는 가까이 다가왔다. 스캐버스를 향해 덤벼들 때와 거의 비슷하게 화가 난 모습이었다.

“그와 루핀 교수는 한패거나 뭐 그런 거 같아요,” 그녀는 다급하게 속삭였다. “그들은 스캐버스에게 무슨 주문을 썼어요—”

“스캐버스?” 스네이프가 캐물었다. 그는 느리게 다가오는 개에서 눈을 떼지 않고 있었다.

“론의 애완 쥐예요.”

“하지만 자네는 그의 다른 이름을 알고 있네, 세베루스,” 루핀의 목소리가 말했다.

루핀이 나무들 틈을 헤치고 나왔다. 여전히 스캐버스를 손에 쥐고 있었다. 루핀의 얼굴은 기이하게 침착했지만, 스누플즈는 이를 드러내고 으르렁거렸다.

“피터 페티그루를 기억하겠지,” 루핀이 말했다. 마치 오랜 지인을 소개하는 것처럼.

“네놈은 내게 그 주문으로 _염병할 쥐새끼를_ 찾으라고 했어,” 스네이프가 씹어뱉었다. 그의 팔이 해리엇을 너무 꽉 안고 있어서, 거의 아플 지경이었다.

스누플즈는 다시 시리우스 블랙으로 변신했다. “우린 이러고 있을 시간이 없어,” 그가 루핀을 향해 쏘아붙였다.

“내 생각에는 우리에게 있는 건 시간뿐인 것 같은데,” 루핀이 말했다. 그러더니 스네이프에게 고개를 돌리고 덧붙였다. “자네에게는 이 쥐가 시리우스라고 말해야 했네. 그건 자네가 결코 진실을 믿지 않았을 것이기 때문이야.” 그는 손에 든 쥐를 내려다보았다. “ _나조차_ 아직 확신을 갖고 있지 않았으니까.”

블랙의 얼굴에 이상한 표정이 스쳤다—거의 상처받은 듯한—하지만 곧 증오가 되돌아오며 그 표정을 지워버렸다.

“그럼 어서 그 빌어먹을 주문을 쓰자고.”

그때 해리엇은 스네이프가 몰래 그녀의 주의를 끌려고 하고 있음을 알아챘다.

“받아라,” 거의 숨결 같은 목소리로 그가 말했다. 그리고 망토 안으로 무언가를 그녀의 손에 전해주었다. 그녀는 양피지 한 장을 손가락으로 꽉 감아쥐었다.

루핀은 블랙을 향해 고개를 끄덕이고, 쥐를 바닥에 내려놓기 위해 몸을 숙였다.

보라색 빛줄기가 스네이프의 지팡이에서 뿜어져 나와, 루핀의 가슴에 명중했다. 루핀은 뒤로 날아가 덤불 속으로 털썩 떨어졌다. 외마디 고함을 지르며, 블랙은 스네이프에게 달려들었다. 스네이프는 그에게 밧줄을 내쏘았다. 그 밧줄이 그를 너무도 꽁꽁 싸매는 바람에, 블랙은 균형을 잡지 못하고 바닥으로 쓰러졌다.

스네이프는 해리엇을 자기 망토 속에서 밀쳐냈다. “어서 가라!”

“하지만 다쳤잖아요!” 그가 거의 넘어질 것처럼 보여서, 그녀는 다급히 말했다.

“포터 양, 이번 한 번이라도, 제발 시키는 대로 빌어먹을 말 좀 들어라—”

“조심해요!” 그녀가 외쳤다. 루핀 교수가 지팡이를 들고 그들을 겨누는 것이 눈에 들어왔다—

청백색 빛줄기가 그의 지팡이 끝에서 쏘아져 나와, 얼어붙은 땅 위에 있던 스캐버스를 뒤덮었다. 스캐버스는 뒤룩뒤룩 부풀기 시작했다—그리고 계속해서 커졌다, 작은 개만 한 크기로, 그러더니 어린애 정도의 크기로—

주문의 빛이 사그라들고 난 뒤, 스캐버스가 있던 곳에 쓰러져 있는 것은 웬 남자였다. 공포에 질린 얼굴을 한 그의 몸을, 불꽃으로 된 밧줄이 여전히 꽉 묶고 있었다.

그들 모두 꽁꽁 언 듯 움직이지 못했다. 해리엇도, 루핀도, (여전히 밧줄에 묶여 있는) 블랙도, 심지어 스네이프조차도.

그러다 스네이프가 진짜로 쓰러졌다. 해리엇은 잽싸게 그에게 달려갔다. 그는 탈진한 듯 보였지만, 눈빛만으로는 코뿔소의 배를 가를 수도 있을 것 같았다. 그는 몸을 일으키려고 바닥을 짚었다. 하지만 해리엇의 도움 없이는 몸을 일으키지도 못했다.

그는 나무 한 그루에 몸을 기대고 앉아서, 숨을 몰아쉬었다. 얼굴이 식은땀으로 번들거렸다. 해리엇은 그의 옆에 쪼그리고 앉았다.

루핀은 일어서서, 조금 전까지 스캐버스였던 남자를 내려다보고 있었다. 거의 주변에 다른 누가 있는지도 잊어버린 듯한 모양새였다.

“안녕, 피터,” 그가 말했다.

스캐버스는 금방이라도 심장이 멈출 것처럼 공포에 찌든 얼굴로 그를 올려다보았다.

온몸이, 입까지도, 밧줄에 꽁꽁 묶인 채, 블랙이 몸부림을 쳤다.

“그를 풀어줘도 되겠나, 아니면 시도하는 순간 내게 저주 주문을 쏠 건가?” 루핀이 스네이프에게 물었다.

“엿이나 먹어, 개 같은 사기꾼 새끼,” 스네이프가 내뱉었다. 그는 일어나려고 시도하다가, 도로 쓰러졌다. 그러고 나서 그의 입에서는 창의적인 욕설의 행렬이 끊이지 않고 쏟아져 나왔다. 너무도 창의적이어서 해리엇은 절반도 채 알아듣지 못했다 (알아들은 것만으로도 귀가 얼얼해져 오는 기분이었다).

루핀이 그 대답으로 한 일이라곤 자기 지팡이를 거두고, 항복하는 것처럼 손을 들어올려 보이는 것뿐이었다.

“대체 무슨 일이 일어나고 있는 거예요?” 해리엇이 물었다. 그들 중 누가 대답을 하든, 욕설을 얼마나 섞든 상관없다는 느낌이었다. “저게 _누구예요_ _?_ ”

“피터 페티그루란다,” 루핀이 말했다. 그는 스캐버스-남자에게도 블랙에게도, 심지어 해리엇과 스네이프에게도 뭔가 하려는 기색을 전혀 보이지 않았다.

“그게 _누군데요_ _?_ ” 해리엇이 재차 요구했다. 그 이름은, 왠지, 머릿속을 간지럽혔다… 그 이름을 _어디서_ 들었더라?

“그를 알아보지 못하겠나, 세베루스?” 루핀이 물었다.

스네이프는 그저 욕설을 주워섬겼다. 해리엇은 그것을 긍정의 뜻으로 해석했다. 루핀도 그렇게 해석한 것이 분명했다. 그는 고개를 끄덕이더니, 해리엇을 향해 말했다. “네가 얼마나 알고 있는지 모르겠다만—”

스네이프가 만들어낸 밧줄로 꽁꽁 묶인 블랙이, 목 깊숙한 곳에서 으르렁대는 소리를 냈다. 루핀은 그를 향해 움직이려고 했지만, 스네이프가 떨리는 손으로 지팡이를 들어올리더니, 그 손만큼 떨리는 목소리로 딱딱거렸다. “지금 그 염병할 자리에 얌전히 서 있는 게 좋을 거야, 늑대인간.”

루핀의 눈꺼풀이 꿈틀거렸다. 그 반응이 아니었더라면, 해리엇은 딴데 정신이 팔려서 그 말에 제대로 주의를 기울이지 못했을 것이다.

“늑대인간?” 그녀는 멍하니 되풀이하며, 스네이프와 루핀을 번갈아 보았다. 루핀은 그녀에게서 멀어지려는 듯 몸을 움츠렸다. “늑대인간이에요?”

그는 대답하지 않고 눈을 감았다. 이 반응에 당혹한 그녀는, 제대로 이해하기 위해 스네이프를 쳐다보았다. 하지만 그는 단지 공공연한 혐오감을 담은 눈으로 루핀을 노려보고만 있었다.

“당장 눈앞에 닥친 문제로 돌아가자면,” 루핀은 침착하려고 애쓰고 있지만 그 어느 때보다 그것이 힘겨운 듯한 어조로 입을 열었다. “이쪽은 피터 페티그루라고 한다. 12년 전에 시리우스가 죽인 것으로 되어 있는 인물이지. 시리우스처럼, 그 역시 아니마구스이고, 이제까지 네 친구 론의 애완 쥐 행세를 해왔지."

해리엇은 멍하니 눈앞의 광경을 응시했다. 블랙의 눈은 증오로 한껏 가늘어진 채, 스캐버스-남자에게 고정되어 있었다. 스캐버스-남자의 눈은 흰자위가 드러난 상태였다. 덫에 걸려, 공포에 질린 채, 말도 하지 못하는 상태에서 할 수 있는 것은 그것뿐인 듯했다. 그녀는 도움이 될까 싶어서 스네이프를 보았다. 그의 얼굴에 떠오른 표정은 블랙의 것과 동일했다. 한 치의 오차도 없는 증오심.

“지도를 잃어버리지 않았니, 해리엇?” 루핀이 물었다. “크리스마스 즈음에?”

해리엇은 눈만 깜박였다.

“얘기해야 할 게 너무 많아서,” 그는 덧붙였다. “어디서부터 시작해야 할지, 어디까지 얘기해야 할지 모르겠다.” 그는 블랙을 슬쩍 내려다보았다. “그 지도는, 해리엇 너도 보았겠지만, 호그와트 안에서는 누가 어디에 있는지 숨김없이 보여준단다. 시리우스와 나는 그걸 써서 피터를 찾으려고 생각했지—시리우스가 아즈카반을 탈출한 것은 피터를 찾기 위해서였어—하지만 우리가 그 지도를 찾았을 때쯤에는—다시 말해, 미안하지만, 너에게서 훔쳐냈을 때쯤에는, 피터가 이미 자기 죽음을 위장해놓고 지도에 나오지 않는 곳으로 숨어 버린 다음이었지. 내가 알기로 허마이니의 고양이가 그를 잡아먹었다는 누명을 썼다지?”

“그건 제가 말씀드렸잖아요,” 해리엇이 중얼거렸다.

“그렇지. 그리고 피터의 피가 론의 침대 시트에서 발견되었다는 것도.” 루핀이 말했다. “도비가 나 대신 그 침대 시트를 찾아다 주었단다. 그리고 나는 그것을 세베루스에게 전했지. 아주 강력한 위치탐색 주문에 쓰도록—그리고 그 주문이 그를 찾아낸 거야.”

 _위험한 배신자_ _-마법사가—해리엇 포터의 스누플즈는—그와 무니는 찾고 있어요—그의 오랜 친구 무니—그는 무니와 아주, 아주 많은 날 동안 얘기하지 못했—_

해리엇은 심장이 몹시 무겁게 느껴졌다. 너무나 혼란스러웠다—그녀가 허마이니처럼 똑똑했다면, 아마 이해할 수 있었을 테지만—그녀는 그렇게 똑똑하지 않았고, 그래서 이 모든 것을 소화하기에는 역부족이었다.

“무슨 얘기를 하시는 거예요?” 그녀는 물었다. “그래서 그게 무슨 상관이에요?”

“무슨 상관이냐면 말이다, 만약 피터가 살아 있다면, 네 부모님을 배신한 사람이 시리우스가 아니라는 뜻이지. 배신자는 피터였어.”

“퍽이나,” 스네이프가 이를 갈며 끼어들었다.

“세베루스—” 루핀은 설득을 시도하려는 듯했다.

“그가 그들의 염병할 비밀지킴이였다고, _덤블도어가_ 증언했어! 어둠의 군주가 그들 사이에 첩자를 심어놓았다는 걸, 그들의 일거수일투족을 다 꿰고 있다는 걸 알면서, 그들이 _저것_ 에 자기들의 운명을 맡겼을 리가 없어—” 그는 페티그루를 향해 사납게 삿대질을 했다. 페티그루는 공포에 질려 눈을 희번득거렸다. “—포터가 빌어먹을 _세상 끝나는 곳까지_ 따라갈 만큼 숭배하던 블랙이 있는데—”

“세베루스,” 루핀이 재차 그를 불렀다.

“우리가 첩자가 있다는 걸 알아챈 다음에도, 어둠의 군주는 계속 자신이 원하는 정보라면 뭐든지 거침없이 알아내고 있었어! 첩자는 그들이 맹목적으로 믿었던 사람이었어야 해, 그들이, 대관절 무슨 애를 써도 도저히 엿 같은 입을 다물 수 없었던 상대여야 해, 그리고 그건 블랙이지, 페티그루가 아니야—”

해리엇은 스네이프를 응시했다. 비탄과 분노가 굳게 아로새겨진 그의 얼굴을. 그녀의 가슴 속에서는, 무언가에 대한 깨달음이 서서히 견고해지고 있었다. 조금 전의 분노처럼 묵직하게, 하지만 전혀 다른 감정으로, 가슴을 짓누르는 깨달음—그것은 너무도 거대해서, 그녀는 좀처럼 그것을 제대로 붙들 수가 없었다. 그녀는 진실을 파악하기 위해 허우적대는 한편으로, 그 깨달음을 확실히 하기 위해서도 허우적댔다. 그 깨달음은 더 단순하면서도 또한 믿을 수 없을 만큼 복잡했다…

“그들은 내가 첩자라고 생각했어,” 루핀이 말했다. 해리엇은 스네이프의 얼굴에서 볼 수 있었던 고통을 그의 목소리에서도 들었다. “그들 모두.”

스네이프의 거친 숨소리가 공터에 남은 유일한 소리였다.

“내가 지금 네놈의 말을 믿어야 할 이유가 있나,” 그가 말했다. “네가 이 학교에 발을 들여놓은 후로 한 일이라라곤 _모두에게 엿같은 거짓말을 해댄 것뿐인데_?”

루핀은 자신의 지팡이를 던졌다. 그것은 해리엇의 발치에, 얼어붙은 땅바닥 위에 떨어졌다.

“자네가 저 주문을 해제해서 피터가 말할 수 있게 해준다면, 함께 그를 심문할 수 있겠지.”

침묵은 길고 길게 이어졌다. 스네이프의 얼굴을 들여다보고 있는 것은 고통스러웠다. 그런데도 그녀는 시선을 뗄 수가 없었다.

“포터 양,” 스네이프가 말했다. 그 목소리는 한없이 두꺼운 빙판 아래 무언가 펄펄 끓고 있는 것처럼 느껴졌다. “몸을 일으키게 좀 도와다오.”

놀라기에는 너무 멍한 상태로, 해리엇은 그를 도왔다. 두 발로 일어서서, 그녀의 어깨에 기댄 채, 스네이프는 비틀거리며 루핀과 블랙, 페티그루가 만들어내고 있는 삼각형을 향해 걸음을 옮겼다. 페티그루를 내려다보는 그의 눈빛은 해그리드의 오두막에서 루핀과 꼭 같은 눈빛이었다. 아주, 아주 먼 곳에서 그를 보고 있는 듯한 눈.

페티그루는 그들 중 누구에게 시선을 고정해야 할지 모르겠다는 듯이 행동했다. 그는 정신없이 루핀에게서 해리엇, 해리엇에게서 스네이프에게로 눈을 돌렸다. 블랙은 묶인 채로 가만히, 조용히 누워 있었다.

그러더니 스네이프의 눈에서 조그만 빛이 번쩍했다. 그리고 금빛을 띤 검은색의 아지랑이가 페티그루의 전신을 훑고 지나갔다. 불꽃 밧줄이 사라졌다. 페티그루는 숨을 헉 들이쉬고는, 쥐일 때처럼 찍찍거리는 소리를 냈다.

“안녕, 피터.” 루핀이 또 한 번 말했다.

“리-리무스!” 페티그루가 깩깩거렸다. 그는 땅 위에서 몸을 웅크리고, 그들 세 사람을 차례대로 바쁘게 살펴보았다. “사, 사실이 아니야! 그, 그가 무, 무슨 얘기를 했든지, 그건 사실이 아, 아니야!”

“누가, 내게 무슨 얘기를 했든지 사실이 아니라는 거지?” 루핀이 물었다.

스네이프는 움직이지도 말하지도 않았다. 하지만 그의 눈에서 주문의 빛이 사그라진 뒤부터, 다른 종류의 빛이 그의 얼굴을 장악하고 있었다. 해리엇에게 오한을 선사하는 빛이었다.

“시, 시리우스 블랙 말이야! 그는 12년 전에 나를 주, 죽이려고 했어. 그리고 지금 다시 한 번 그러려고 하는 거야!”

“그가 어째서 그러고 싶을까, 피터?”

“왜냐면—왜냐면—” 하지만 페티그루는 적당한 이유를 찾지 못하는 듯했다.

스네이프가 지팡이를 휘둘렀다. 페티그루는 더럭 움츠러들며 조그맣게 비명을 질렀다. 하지만 블랙을 묶고 있던 밧줄들이 뜨거운 난로 위의 물기처럼 사라졌을 뿐이었다.

블랙은 두 발을 딛고 일어섰다. 해리엇은 그때 페티그루의 심장이 공포로 멎었다 해도 놀라지 않았을 것이다.

“왜 그런지 내가 말해주지, _웜테일_ ,” 블랙이 말했다. 그의 온몸에서 위험한 기운이 흘러나왔다. “내가 너의 죽음을 원하는 이유는, 네놈이 릴리와 제임스를 볼드모트에게 팔아넘겼기 때문이야.”

조그맣게 번개가 반짝이는 것처럼, 그녀의 뇌리에 기억들이 하나 둘 스치고 지나갔다.

 _무니_ _, 웜테일, 패드풋, 그리고 프롱스 씨는, 약탈자의 지도를 소개할 수 있는 것을 자랑스럽게 생각합니다—_

 _그는 언제나 해리엇 포터가 프롱스를 닮았다고 말해요_ _—_

 _그는 너희 아버지의 친구였대_ _—_

 _포터가 빌어먹을 세상 끝나는 곳까지 따라갈 만큼 숭배하던 블랙이 있는데_ _—_

 _지도를 잃어버리지 않았니_ _, 해리엇?_

“내가 아니었어!” 페티그루가 비명처럼 꽥꽥거렸다. “내가 아니야! 그게 _네 짓_ 이었다는 걸 모두가 알아!”

“분명 모든 증거가 그쪽을 가리키고 있었지,” 루핀이 말했다. 스네이프는 한마디도 하지 않았다. 블랙을 풀어준 것을 빼면, 움직이지도 않았다. “모든 증거란, 물론, 네가 살아남았다는 것을 제외하고… 나는 말이야, 피터, 죄가 없는 사람이 12년 동안이나 애완 쥐 행세를 하며 숨어 살았다는 게 흥미롭기 그지없군.”

“그건 내가 어둠의 군주의 첩자를 감옥에 집어넣었기 때문이었어!” 페티그루가 숨을 헐떡였다. “아, 아직 남아있는 죽음을 먹는 자들이 있다고, 그들이 나를 해치기 위해 칼을 갈고 있을 거야, 저 인간과 마찬가지로!” 해리엇이 상상한 것일까, 아니면 그의 시선이 잠시 스네이프를 스쳤던 것이 맞을까?

블랙은 개의 모습일 때 짖던 것과 비슷하게 들리는 웃음소리를 터트렸다. “오, 그건 네 말이 맞아. 아즈카반엔 기꺼이 네 멱을 따버릴 인간들이 아주 잔뜩 있지—하지만 그건 네가 _나를_ 해치웠기 때문이 아니야. 12년 전 네가 가져온 정보가 볼드모트를 끌어내렸기 때문이지. 그들은 배신자가 자기들을 배신했다고 생각해… 아무도 배신자를 좋아하지 않아, 웜테일, 그리고, 배신자는, _내가_ , 아니야.”

“리, 리무스,” 페티그루가 이를 다닥다닥 부딪치며 헐떡거렸다. “서, 설마 그를 믿는 건 아니겠지—”

“들으면 들을수록, 피터, 나는 그를 믿을 수밖에 없는데,” 루핀이 차갑게 되받아쳤다.

그러고 나서 그는 스네이프에게 시선을 돌렸다. “세베루스?” 그는 약간 조심스러운 투로 물었다. “어떻게 생각하나?”

블랙은 그를 멍청하니 바라보았다. 하지만 루핀은 개의치 않고 계속해서 스네이프를 보고 있었다. 스네이프는 그동안 계속 페티그루를 뚫어지게 내려다보고 있었다. 페티그루는 시리우스 블랙을 볼 때와 비슷하게 공포에 질린 얼굴로 그 시선을 받아내고 있었다.

스네이프가 마침내 입을 열었을 때, 그의 목소리는 어딘가 아주 깊고 어둡고 추운 곳에서 흘러나오는 듯했다.

“어둠의 군주의 추종자들은 누구도 감히 그를 이름으로 부르지 못하지. 그를 _어둠의 군주_ 라고 부르는 것도 그의 추종자들뿐이고.”

루핀과 블랙은 동시에 놀란 얼굴을 했다. 페티그루는 충격을 받은 듯, 겁에 질린 얼굴이 되었다. 그러더니, 패닉에 휩싸여, 그의 눈이 해리엇에게 닿았다.

“해, 해리엇,” 그가 말했다. “너, 너는 믿지 않겠지—그, 그는 너를 죽이려 했어, 하지만 난—”

 **“어떻게 감히 네가 그녀에게 말을 걸어!”** 블랙이 포효했다. 해리엇은 펄쩍 뛰어오를 것처럼 놀랐다. 스네이프가 그녀의 어깨를 꽉 내리눌렀다, 아플 정도로. “ **네가 그녀에게 저지른 짓이 있는데—** ”

“나는 지난 12년간 한 번도 그녀를 해치려고 하지 않았어!” 페티그루가 외쳤다.

“그렇게 해서 네가 얻는 것이 없었을 테니까,” 루핀이 말했다.

“아니야, 아니야—”

“넌 그녀의 동정을 구할 자격 따위 없어,” 블랙이 으르렁댔다. 그의 얼굴은, 어떻게 그것이 가능한지 모르겠지만, 분노로 이성을 잃은 것과 동시에 비통해 보였다. “너는 _살아있을_ 자격도 없어.”

“그의 세력은 날로 강대해지고 있었어!” 페티그루가 흐느끼며 정신없이 지껄였다. “그를 거부해서 무, 무엇을 얻을 수 있었겠어?”

“무엇을 _얻을 수_ 있었겠냐고? 빌어먹을 무고한 생명들이지!”

“볼드모트의 추종자들이 너를 죽이지 않는다면, 우리가 너를 죽일 거라는 점을 너는 알았어야 해, 피터,” 루핀은 거의 온화한 어조로 말했다. 하지만 그의 얼굴에서 온화함이라고는 한 점도 찾아볼 수 없었다.

페티그루는 가쁘게 숨을 몰아쉬기 시작했다. 이제 완연히 어둠이 내려앉아 있었다. 아직 달은 뜨지 않았지만. 그의 눈의 흰자위가 어둠 속에서 허여멀건하게 빛났다. 그는 고개를 미친 듯이 좌우로 흔들며, 소리없이 입만 뻐끔거렸다. 해리엇은 어지러웠고 속이 뒤집힐 것만 같았다.

“같이 할까?” 루핀이 블랙에게 말하고 있었다. 블랙은 고개를 끄덕였다. 그는 그 어느 때보다 더 걸어다니는 시체 같은 생김새로 보였다.

스네이프가 갑자기 해리엇의 어깨를 꾹 눌렀다. 그녀를 잡아당겨 그 자리에서 떼놓으려는 듯. “포터 양, 이쪽으로.”

“안 돼요,” 그녀의 목소리는 부자연스럽게 크게 나왔다.

“포터 양, 네가 볼 만한 광경이 아니다.”

“제 말은, 그를 죽이면 안 된다고요.”

모두가 움직임을 정지했다. 그녀조차 자신의 입에서 나온 말에는 조금 놀랐다—하지만 그렇게 말함으로써, 그녀의 심장을 아프도록 조이고 있던 무언가가 느슨해지는 느낌이 들었다.

“해리엇…” 루핀이 입을 열었다. 하지만 그는 더 이상 무어라 말해야 할지 모르는 듯했다.

“죽이면 안 돼요,” 해리엇은 좀 더 단호하게 말했다. 이제 자신이 옳다는 것을 확신했으므로. “두 사람이 죽이면 안 돼요—이런 식으로는 안 돼요. 옳지 않아요.”

“홀리베리, 이 짐승만도 못한 버러지 새끼 때문에 너는 부모를 잃은 거야. 이놈이 그들을 볼드모트에게 팔아넘겼어, 터무니없이 싼 값에(for less than a song), 너까지 함께. 너희 가족 _전체가_ 저놈 자신의 쓸모없는 목숨 하나보다 못했다는 뜻이야.”

“알아요,” 해리엇은 목소리를 떨지 않겠다고 다짐했다. “하지만 그렇다고—그를 죽이는 건, 일을 바로잡는 길이 아니에요. 오히려 상황을 더 악화시킬 거예요.”

루핀과 블랙은 그녀를 뚫어지게 바라보다가, 곧 서로를 응시했다. 페티그루는 땅 위에서 훌쩍거리며 몸을 웅크리고만 있었다.

“너에게 자비를 베풀지 않은 자에게 자비를 베푸는 것은 결코 좋지 않은 생각이다,” 스네이프가 말했다.

“넌 내가 기억하는 그대로 빌어먹을 쾌활함 덩어리로군,” 블랙이 말했다.

“자신의 열세 살짜리 대녀 앞에서 살인을 저지르려는 인간 입에서 나올 말은 아닌데,” 스네이프가 씹어뱉었다. 그가 반사적으로 움켜쥔 지팡이 끝에서 붉은색 불꽃이 치직거렸다.

“그의 _누구_ 앞에서요?” 해리엇이 대뜸 물었다.

루핀이 움찔했다.

“그것도 _알고 있었군요_ _!_ ”

“ _제발_ , 해리엇, 나중에 네가 원하는 만큼 화를 내도 된단다. 하지만 지금 당장은, 이 문제를 해결해야 해. 그녀 말이 옳아, 시리우스—도덕적으로나, 현실적으로나. 그의 시체보다는 그의 증언이 네 누명을 벗기는 데 더 효과적일 거야.”

“…좋아.” 블랙은 압도적인 증오가 불타는 눈으로 페티그루를 응시했다. “너는 네가 죽이려 들었던 아이에게 목숨 빚을 진 거야. 그 사실을 제대로 곱씹으라고, 이 무가치한 쥐새끼.”

루핀이 친숙한 모양새의 밧줄을 만들어내 페티그루를 묶었다. 그리고 끄트머리를 블랙에게 건넸다. “너에게 이 영예를 맡기지.”

“기꺼이.” 그는 밧줄을 거칠게 잡아끌었다. 페티그루는 차갑고 울퉁불퉁한 땅 위에서 여기저기 부딪치며 끌려갔다. 해리엇은 어깨를 움츠렸다.

“세베루스,” 루핀이 말했다. “도움이 필요하다면—”

“닥치고 꺼져,” 스네이프가 말했다.

그들은 다 같이 움직이기 시작했다. 블랙이 가장 앞에 섰고, 페티그루가 그 뒤로 끌려가며, 여기저기 몸을 찧을 때마다 훌쩍거리는 소리를 냈다. 루핀이 그 뒤를 따랐다. 스네이프는 루핀이 앞서 걷기 전까지는 움직일 생각이 없음을 분명히 했기 때문이다. 그 뒤로 스네이프가 나무에 몸을 의지하며 걸었다. 해리엇은 그 곁에 남았다. 혹시 그가 또 그녀에게 기대야 할 필요가 있을 때를 대비해 (다만 그는 이제 그녀의 도움을 외면하고 있었지만). 그는 한 걸음 한 걸음이 고통을 주는 것처럼 힘들게 숨을 몰아쉬고 있었다.

루핀은 두 사람을 너무 앞질러 가지 않으려고 눈에 띄게 노력하는 중이었지만, 블랙은 페티그루를 끌고서도 벌써 멀찍이 가고 있었다.

“시리우스, 좀 천천히 가는 게 좋겠어,” 루핀이 앞쪽으로 목소리를 높였다.

“날 신경 쓰지 말고 앞으로 가시지,” 스네이프가 내쏘았다.

“혹시 무슨 문제라도 일어났을 때 해리엇 혼자 떠맡게 두고 갈 수는 없네,” 루핀이 말했다.

“그리고 내가 같이 있어야 네놈의 증언이 더 신뢰도가 높아지겠지.”

“디멘터들이 여전히 이 주변에 있지 않나,” 루핀이 조용히 말했다.

“네놈은 여전히 몰염치한 사기꾼에 개새끼야.”

“알고 있네,” 루핀은 한숨을 쉬며 자기 목덜미를 문질렀다.

해리엇은 머리 위 나뭇가지들 틈으로 하늘을 보기 위해 눈살을 찌푸렸다. 달이 떠주면 좋을 텐데—그럼 발 앞을 좀 더 잘 볼 수 있을 것이다…

만월… 만—

그녀는 헉 숨을 들이쉬었다.

“해리엇?” 루핀이 물었다.

“선생님은 늑대인간이죠!”

“그래,” 루핀이 껄끄러운 목소리로 대답했다.

“오늘은 _만월_ 이에요.”

“오, 그래,” 그는 계속해서 자기 목을 문지르고 있었다. “조금 있으면 나는 변형을 거치게 될 거란다. 달이 금방 떠오를 테니…”

“하지만—어—” 그녀는 ‘이따가 우리를 갈기갈기 찢어놓을 건가요’를 어떻게 하면 예의 바르게 물어볼 수 있을지 몰랐다. 그녀는 스네이프의 눈치를 살폈다. 그는 불현듯 루핀을 뚫어지게 응시하고 있었다.

“루핀,” 스네이프의 목소리에 해리엇의 목 뒤쪽 솜털이 쭈뼛 섰다. “약을 먹었다고 했었지.”

“먹었네,” 하지만 루핀은 가볍게 몸을 떨고 있었다. 그의 얼굴에 이상한 기운이 떠올랐다. 거의 겁에 질린 듯한 얼굴로 그는 대답했다. “난 분명히 약을 먹었네, 세베루스—”

“아침에 약을 차로 착각했었다고 말했지. 차를 마실 때 설탕을 넣어 마시나?”

루핀은 눈을 깜박였다. 그러더니 거의 비통하다고도 할 수 있을 것 같은 공포가 그의 얼굴을 잡아먹었다. “오, 맙소사—”

다른 말 없이, 그는 곧장 뒤돌아 달려가기 시작했다. “시리우스에게 말해주게!” 그가 어깨 너머로 외쳤다.

“무-무슨 뜻이에요?” 해리엇이 물었다.

“그는 만월 기간에도 그의 이성을 유지시켜 주는 마법약을 복용한다,” 스네이프는 지팡이를 들어올렸다. 팔 전체가 덜덜 떨리고 있었다. “하지만 설탕은 그 약의 효력을 중화시키지.”

금속을 용접할 때 튀는 불꽃 같은 주홍색 빛이 그의 지팡이에서 튀어나와, 높이 공중으로 솟아올랐다가, 블랙이 향한 방향으로 쏘아져 나갔다.

“포터 양, 네 반항적인 학교생활에서 이번 단 한 번만이라도, 내가 지시하는 대로 해라.”

“만약에 그 지시가 여기 선생님 혼자 남겨두고 가는 걸 포함하면 안 할래요.” 해리엇은 곧장 대꾸했다.

“내가 내 지시에 뭘 포함하는지는 네가 아니라 내가 결정할 문제다,” 스네이프가 위협조로 말했다. “그리고 그것이 _정확하게_ 내가 지시하려는 일이다.”

“싫어요!”

“장성한 늑대인간을 상대로 네가 대체 무슨 큰 힘이 될 거라고 상상하는 거지?” 스네이프는 그녀의 옷깃을 쥐고 가볍게 흔들었다. “힘이 안 되는 정도가 아니라, 포터 양, 너는 내게 짐만 될 뿐이다. 네 걱정까지 할 필요 없게 해주는 게 나를 돕는 길이다. 그러니 내가 너를 동면쥐(dormouse)로 변신시키는 한이 있더라도 넌 시리우스 염병할 블랙을 따라가야 할 거다!”

블랙이 도로 시야에 들어왔다. 그 뒤쪽으로 페티그루도 쿵쿵 땅에 부딪히며 끌려왔다. “뭐야, 스네이프? 리무스는 어디 갔지?”

“그는 늑대로 변하고 있어, 천치 놈, 오늘이 무슨 날이라고 생각하나?” 그는 해리엇을 블랙에게로 떠밀었다. 그녀는 발이 걸려 비틀거렸다. “그녀를 데리고 당장 꺼져!”

“네가 그에게 마법약을 만들어주고 있다고 들었는데,” 블랙이 날카롭게 말했다. 그는 그들 주변으로 굳건히 내려앉은 어둠을 두리번거리고 있었다. 어둠을 깨트리는 것은 오로지 나뭇가지들 틈으로 비쳐 들어오는 달빛뿐이었다.

저 먼 곳에서, 숲의 어둠 저편에서, 긴 울음소리가 들려왔다. 해리엇의 심장 깊숙이 어두운 곳에서 무언가를 끌어내는 소리였다.

“오늘 아침 그가 제풀에 _무효로_ 돌려버렸지,” 스네이프가 말했다. “그녀를 데리고 여기서 *나가*!”

“난 안 갈 거예요!”

“포터 양, 빌어먹을 머저리처럼 굴지 좀 말아라!”

블랙은 스네이프만큼이나 유창하게 욕을 했다 (재수없는 자식 내 망할 대녀에게 그따위로 엿같이 입 놀리지 말라는 명령을 포함해서).

“이 자식 좀 변신시켜 줘,” 그는 훌쩍이는 페티그루의 옆구리를 걷어찼다. “내 마법은 통제불능이라, 직접 할 수가 없어.”

스네이프는 지팡이로 페티그루를 겨누고, 그에게 부동마법(Immobilize)을 건 다음, 또 한 번의 주문으로 그를 쥐 모습으로 되돌렸다.

“그를 여기 혼자 놔두고 갈 수는 없어요!” 해리엇은 블랙에게 항의했다.

나무들 너머로, 하지만 지나치게 가까운 거리에서, 무언가 뚝 부러지고 들이받고 그르렁대는 소리가 들려왔다.

블랙은 쥐를 집어들어 스네이프에게 던졌다. 스네이프는 무표정한 얼굴로 쥐를 잡아챘다.

“12년간 감옥에 가 있었던 걸 대녀에게 보상할 방법으로 내가 생각했던 거랑은 다르지만,” 블랙은 이를 드러냈다. “하지만 빗자루가 전해지지 않았으니 어쩔 수 없지. 절뚝절뚝 열심히 걸으라고, 이 화상아.” 그러더니 그는 스누플즈로 변신해서 해리엇의 옆으로 다가섰다.

“포터 양,” 스네이프가 입을 열었다. “네 지팡이를 나에게.”

혼란스럽고 겁에 질린 와중에도, 그녀는 지팡이를 꺼내 그의 손에 쥐여 주었다. 그는 그것을 옮겨 들어, 한쪽 손에는 자기 지팡이를, 그리고 다른 쪽 손에 그녀의 지팡이를 잡았다.

“이쪽으로,” 그는 그녀를 왼쪽으로 이끌었다. 그들은 바위투성이의 비탈길을 비틀거리며 내려갔다. 나무뿌리에 수시로 발이 걸렸다.

다음번 늑대 울음소리는 훨씬, 훨씬 가까이서 들려왔다.

스네이프가 발이 걸려 넘어졌다. 해리엇은 그를 도우려고 하다가, 자기 발밑의 상태를 잘못 판단하는 바람에 넘어져 언덕 아래로 굴렀다. 엉덩이와 어깨를 나무뿌리에 사정없이 부딪치고 나서, 깊은 낭떠러지로 미끄러지기 직전에 간신히 멈출 수 있었다. 재빨리 주변을 더듬으며 그녀는 바로 앞에 놓인 새까만 심연으로부터 발을 거둬들였다. 저 아래로 얼어붙은 숲속 호수에 비치는 달빛이 보였다.

스누플즈가 그녀 곁으로 펄쩍 뛰어내려 낑낑거렸다. 스네이프는 반쯤은 쓰러지듯, 반쯤은 땅 위의 나무뿌리를 잡고 미끄러지듯 내려와 한 발짝 떨어진 곳에 멈췄다.

“전-전 괜찮아요,” 해리엇은 떨리는 목소리로 말했다.

“일어날 수… 있겠나? 걸을 수는?” 스네이프가 헐떡이며 물었다. 해리엇이 고개를 끄덕이자, 그는 그들의 머리 위쪽으로 다시 한 번 붉은색 불꽃을 쏘아 올렸다.

스누플즈의 귀가 쫑긋 서더니, 그는 곧 가슴 안쪽에서부터 우러나오는 듯한 낮은 으르렁거림을 내뱉었다.

그에 답하듯, 바로 위쪽 비탈에서 으르렁거리는 소리가 들렸다.

해리엇은 고개를 들었다. 늑대는 해리엇이 바로 옆에 서 있다면 그녀의 머리가 어깨에도 닿지 않을 만큼 키가 컸다. 그는 앞발을 비탈 위에 들이밀고, 이를 드러내고 있었다. 그의 털 위로 반사되는 달빛이 무자비한 은빛으로 빛났다.

그녀 자신의 심장 박동이 머나먼 곳에서 아주 희미하게 들려오는 듯했다.

스누플즈가 비탈길 위로 자기 몸을 내던짐과 동시에, 늑대가 그들을 향해 달려들었다. 스네이프는 몸을 기대고 있던 나무뿌리를 놓고, 해리엇의 양팔을 붙잡았다.

“지금부터 하려는 일을 내가 잘 알고 있다는 걸 네가 믿어줘야겠다,” 그가 단숨에 말했다.

그는 늑대를 살피기 위해 몸을 틀었다. 그때 마침 루핀이 스누플즈를 나무에 내팽개쳤다. 검은 개는 깨갱 울부짖으며 땅으로 털썩 떨어졌다. 당장은 움직일 수 없어 보였다. 이를 한껏 드러내고 울부짖으며, 늑대가 그들을 향해 고개를 돌렸다.

그때 스네이프가 해리엇을 번쩍 들어올려 앞으로 내던졌다.

그녀는 등줄기를 후려치는 아픔과 함께 땅 위로 떨어졌다. 그리고 곧이어 자신이 느낀 진동이 늑대가 비탈길을 달려 내려오며 땅이 흔들리는 것이었음을 깨달았다.

불꽃으로 만들어진 올가미가 늑대의 머리 위에 나타났다. 그것의 발톱이 거의 그녀 머리 바로 옆의 땅에 박혀 들고, 그녀가 얼굴에 와 닿는 뜨거운 입김을 느낄 수 있을 만큼 늑대가 가까이 다가왔을 때, 올가미가 휙 당겨지며 그것을 반대쪽으로 잡아끌었다. 늑대는 올가미에 목이 졸린 채 고개를 돌리고 이빨을 드러냈다. 올가미에 이어진 밧줄 끝은 스네이프가 붙들고 있었다. 늑대가 그를 향해 달려들었다.

왼쪽 손—해리엇의 지팡이를 든 손—으로, 스네이프는 자기 발밑의 땅을 가리켰다. 그러자 흙이 폭발했다. 흙먼지와 바윗조각과 나무뿌리가 공중으로 뿜어져 나왔다. 지면이 우르르 뒤흔들리며, 땅이 뭉텅이째 무너져 내렸다. 캥캥거리는 비명과 함께, 늑대가 시야에서 사라졌다. 해리엇은 가장 가까이 있는 나무뿌리에 매달려, 자신의 오른발 바로 앞에서 땅이 쩍 갈라져 떨어지는 것을 보았다.

온 사방이 흔들리던 진동이 멎고, 괴기스러운 고요함이 숲을 집어삼켰다.

끙끙 우는 소리를 듣고 그녀는 부들부들 떨며 고개를 들었다. 스누플즈가 그녀의 머리카락을 코로 밀고 있었다. 그는 시리우스 블랙으로 변하더니, “이런 개지랄 엿 같은,” 하고 중얼거렸다. 그리고 아주 잠깐 떨리는 손으로 그녀의 머리카락을 쓰다듬었다. “어디 다치진 않았어, 홀리베리?”

“모-르겠어요.” 그녀는 울컥 흘러나오려는 흐느낌을 이를 악물어 참았다. “스네이프는—어디로 갔어요?”

블랙은 새로 생긴 낭떠러지 아래를 들여다보았다. 그는 다시 개로 변신하더니 고개를 갸우뚱했다. 그러더니 도로 인간으로 돌아와서 말했다. “무니는 어디 다른 데로 간 것 같아. 아무것도 안 들려. 젠장.”

그는 깎아지른 낭떠러지 가장자리를 왔다 갔다 하더니, 마침내 내려갈 만한 길을 발견했다.

“홀리베리, 아무래도 너는 이 위에 남아 있는 게—”

“ _싫어요,_ ” 해리엇은 벌벌 떨면서도 완강하게 말했다.

“알았어… 나한테 매달려—내가 더 쉽게 내려갈 수 있으니까.”

블랙의 발이 낭떠러지 아래 닿았을 때, 그는 그녀를 내려오게 하고 나서 스누플즈로 변신했다. 그리고 곧장 킁킁거리며 주변을 탐색하기 시작했다.

스네이프를 발견한 순간, 해리엇은 그에게 허겁지겁 달려가려다 발이 걸려 넘어졌다. 그는 돌무더기 아래 반쯤 깔린 채 쓰러져 있었다. 한쪽 팔이 힘없이 앞으로 뻗어 있었고, 그 옆에 그녀의 지팡이가 떨어져 있었다.

“교수님?” 그녀는 떨리는 목소리로 불렀지만, 그는 움직이지 않았다. 그녀는 미친 듯이 맥박을 찾기 위해 더듬거렸고, 마침내 찾았을 때는 안도감에 온몸이 축 늘어졌다. 하지만 안도감은 금방 사라졌다. 그의 얼굴을 가리고 있는 머리카락을 쓸어넘긴 그녀의 손에 진득하고 어두운색의 무언가가 묻어났기 때문이다. “피가 나요—”

스누플즈가 빙글 돌아서더니, 컹컹 울면서 지면에 코를 박고 사납게 주변을 돌아다니기 시작했다.

“왜, 왜 그래요?”

블랙은 다시 인간으로 변했다. “피터,” 그의 얼굴이 새하얗게 질려 있었다. “놈이 _사라졌어_. 스네이프가 정신을 잃으면서 그가 건 부동마법이 풀려 버렸어. 이런 지랄 _엿 같은_. 나는 당장—”

그러다 그가 움직임을 멈췄다. 그 순간 그의 얼굴에 드리워진 표정을 해리엇은 평생 잊지 못할 것이다. 그녀는 가슴 깊은 곳에서 그 표정과 같은 울림을 느꼈다. 숨막히는 추위가 내려앉고 있었다…

달빛에 파문이 일었다.

“안 돼,” 블랙이 속삭였다.

해리엇은 위를 쳐다보았다. 머리 위, 나무들이 가리지 않은 허공에, 그들의 망토가 만월을 가로지르며 펄럭였다.

그녀는 스네이프의 손을 꼭 쥐었다. 멀찍이서, 숲 반대편에서 그녀를 부르는 목소리처럼, 그 소리가 시작되고 있었다…

그녀의 손 안에서 스네이프의 손가락이 약하게 움찔거렸다. 그녀는 아래를 확인했지만, 그의 눈은 여전히 감겨 있었다.

“홀리베리,” 블랙은 쉰 목소리로 내뱉었다. 그는 휘청이며 그녀에게서 멀어지더니, 숲속 호수 쪽으로 난 비탈길로 향했다.

해리엇의 눈에 나무들 틈새로 피가 번지듯 디멘터들이 스며드는 것이 보였다. 수가 너무 많았다. 해골 같은 손가락이 펼쳐졌다. 후드 아래 어둠은 숲의 가장 어두운 부분보다 더 어두웠다.

“안 돼,” 그녀는 속삭였다. 혹은 속삭이지 않았을지도. 그녀의 귀에 들리는 것이라고는 _해리엇은 안 돼_ _, 제발, 해리엇은 안 돼_ 뿐이었으므로, 어쩌면 그 말을 대신 입에 담았을지도 모른다.

블랙이 무릎을 꿇고 엎드려 머리를 부여잡고 있었다. 해리엇은 그에게 다가가 돕고 싶었다. 하지만 그녀는 스네이프 곁을 떠날 수 없었다. 움직일 수가 없었다—

 _릴리_ _, 해리엇을 데리고 가! 내가 그를 막을 테니—_

—그녀가 패트로누스를 만들어낼 수만 있었다면, 그녀가 그만큼 똑똑하기만 했더라면—

 _해리엇은 안 돼_ _, 제발, 뭐든지 할 테니—_

그녀는 지팡이를 향해 무작정 손을 내뻗었다. 하지만 눈에 보이지 않았다. 세상은 얼음장 같은 안개로 차오르고 있었다. 부패하는 빛의 색, 눈에 들어오는 것은 오로지 그녀의 머리 위로 다가든 디멘터 하나뿐이었다. 그 망토가 그녀의 주변을 휘감고, 그 썩어가는, 종기투성이 손이 위로 올라가, 후드를 젖혔다…

 _비켜라_ _, 멍청한 계집. 지금 당장 비켜서—_

디멘터의 얼굴은 형태가 없었다. 뼈 위에 덧씌워진 죽은 피부, 눈이 있어야 할 부분은 텅 비어 있었고 입 부분에 구멍이 뻥 뚫려 있었다. 죽음의 냄새처럼 역겹고 차가운 것이, 절망의 숨결처럼 그녀의 얼굴에 와 닿았다. 엄마의 목소리가 그녀가 마지막으로 듣는 소리가 될 것이다—

 _자비를_ _, 제발 자비를—_

그리고 소리 없는 폭발과 함께, 갑자기 세상은 희푸른 빛으로 가득 찼다.

디멘터가 돌연 뒤로 물러나고, 해리엇은 부들부들 떨면서 무너져 내렸다. 그녀는 눈부시게 반짝이는 은빛의 형체가 비탈을 가로질러 널따란 원을 그리는 것을 보았다. 디멘터 무리가 불에 덴 듯 뿔뿔이 흩어지는 모습을 지켜보았다. 그 빛덩어리가 원을 완성할 즈음에는, 디멘터들이 전부 달아나고 없었다. 그러더니 그 빛이 그녀를 향해 돌아섰다.

이제 해리엇은 패트로누스가 어떻게 생겼는지 알았다.

그녀가 정신을 잃기 전 마지막으로 본 것은, 은빛 암사슴의 차분하고 온화한 눈빛이었다.

 

 

 

 

 


	41. 41장. 해결된 문제, 남은 문제 (One Down, One to Go)

 

 

해리엇은 조용한 곳에 있는 부드러운 침대 위에서 눈을 떴다.

한순간 그녀는 멍하니 허공을 응시하며 누워 있었다. 안경이 없어서 아무것도 눈에 들어오지 않았다. 하지만 곧이어 패닉이 온몸을 달려 내려갔고, 그녀는 벌떡 몸을 일으켰다. 그리고 밀려오는 현기증에 다시 힘없이 침대 위로 늘어졌다.

“오, 꿈도 꾸지 말아라, 포터 양.” 흐릿하고 침침한 세상 어딘가에서 폼프리 부인의 목소리가 들려와, 해리엇은 무시무시하게 놀랐다. “내가 괜찮다고 말할 때까지 누워 있어야 하니까.”

“무슨 일이 일어났죠? 제가 어떻게 여기 와 있는 거예요?”

“해그리드가 너와 스네이프 교수—그리고 시리우스 블랙이—숲속 호수 근처에 의식을 잃고 쓰러져 있는 걸 발견했단다. 그게 _어떻게_ 에 대한 답이고,” 폼프리 부인이 신랄하게 덧붙였다. “ _무슨 일이_ 있었는지는, 네가 우리에게 말해주기를 기대하고 있었다만.”

“그들은 괜찮은가요? 디멘터들이 해치지 않았어요?”

“ _디멘터라고?_ ” 폼프리 부인이 되물었다. 햇빛 같은 색조의 주문이 그녀의 지팡이에서 뿜어져 나와 해리엇의 눈을 찔렀다. “그렇다면, 모두 기적적으로 별 탈 없이 빠져 나온 셈이구나. 다만 블랙의 경우에는 그 상태가 오래가기 힘들겠지만. 디멘터들이 곧 입맞춤을 집행할 예정이니까.”

“뭐라고요? 안 돼요!” 해리엇은 일어나려고 안간힘을 썼다. 하지만 폼프리 부인이 그녀를 일어나지 못하게 막고 있었다. “절 보내주세요, 저는—제 안경 어디 있어요?”

“포터 양, 내가 방금 뭐라고 했지?”

“그는 죄가 없어요! 페티그루였어요—스네이프도 알아요—스네이프는 어딨어요?”

“스네이프 교수는 의식불명이다.” 폼프리 부인이 말했다. “그는 아주 심한 부상을 입었어.”

해리엇은 안경을 찾아 어젯밤 스네이프가 그랬던 것처럼 거칠게 얼굴 위로 덮어썼다. 폼프리 부인은 근엄한 얼굴을 하고 있었고, 그녀의 앞치마에는 피가 묻어 있었다. 해리엇은 뱃속이 텅 비어버린 듯한 기분을 느꼈다.

“그, 그는 괜찮아질까요?”

“나는 최선을 다하고 있다, 포터 양”이라는 대답이, 해리엇은 조금도 마음에 들지 않았다. 가슴 속에서 너무나 다양한 이유로 패닉이 부풀어 오르고 있어서, 그녀는 그 이유를 하나하나 꼽지도 못할 지경이었다—단지 하나만은 확실했다. 돌이킬 수 없는 끔찍한 일이 일어나려고 하고 있었고, 그녀는 어떻게 그것을 멈출 수 있을지 몰랐지만, _멈춰야만_ 했다.

“하지만 그는—그들을 막아야 해요—시리우스 블랙은 잘못한 게 없어요—덤블도어 교수님은 어디 계시죠?”

그의 이름이 그를 소환하기라도 한 것처럼, 문이 활짝 열리고 덤블도어가 걸어 들어왔다. 해리엇은 올 한 해 교장선생님에게 별로 신경 써본 적이 없었지만, 그 순간에는 거의 어제 숲속에서 스네이프를 보았을 때만큼이나 덤블도어를 만날 수 있어서 기뻤다. _그라면_ 이 끔찍한 일이 일어나지 못하게 막을 수 있을 것이다. 모두들 덤블도어는 무엇이든, 어떤 일이든 해낼 수 있다고 했으니까.

그녀는 폼프리 부인이 하는 말은 귀에 들어오지도 않았다. “괜한 데 신경 쓰지 말고, 포터 양. 넌 여기서 치료를 받고 쉬어야— _포터 양!_ ”

“덤블도어 교수님!” 해리엇은 폼프리 부인의 팔 아래로 쏙 빠져나와 그의 앞까지 달려갔다. “제발요, 시리우스 블랙은—”

“교장선생님, 그녀는 이렇게 무리하면 안 돼요!” 폼프리 부인이 말했다. “그녀의 몸 상태로는, 과하게 흥분하는 건—”

“용서해줘요, 폼프리 부인,” 덤블도어 교수가 말했다. “유감스럽게도 이것은 기다릴 수 없을 만큼 중요합니다.” 그는 손을 들어올렸다. “해리엇이 불필요하게 마음 상하는 일 없도록 최선을 다하리다. 하지만 지금 당장 그녀와 얘기를 나눠야 할 필요가 있어요.”

폼프리 부인은 당장 덤블도어의 귀를 붙잡고 그를 병동에서 끌어내고 싶은 것처럼 보였다—하지만 그녀는 그저 가볍게 무릎을 굽혀 인사하고 병동 안쪽으로 사라졌다. 잠시 후, 해리엇은 문이 딸깍 닫히는 소리를 들었다.

“선생님, 시리우스 블랙이요, 그는 결백해요, 범인은 페티그루였어요—”

“미안하지만, 얘야, 네 말을 끊어야겠구나,” 덤블도어가 말했다. “시리우스가 이미 내게 전말을 다 이야기해주었단다,” 해리엇이 항의하기 위해 입을 열기도 전에 그가 덧붙였다.

“그렇다면 그는—”

“법적으로 탈옥수에 수배자이고, 무죄를 입증할 증거가 없지.” 해리엇이 다시 항의하려고 들자, 그는 그녀의 어깨에 손을 올려놓았다. “해리엇. 나는 그를 믿는단다. 하지만 증거가 없이는, 시리우스는 죽음보다도 지독한 형벌을 받게 될 거야.”

“하지만 뭔가 우리가 할 수 있는 일이—”

“내게는 다른 사람들을 설득할 방도가 없구나,” 덤블도어가 말했다. “내가 여러 방면에서 힘이 있는 것은 사실이지만, 이것에 한해서만큼은 나는 아무런 영향력이 없단다. 안타깝게도, 너도 마찬가지로, 마법부에는 힘을 쓸 수 없지.”

해리엇은 그를 설득할 수 있을 만큼 강력한 반박을 떠올리기 위해 애를 써봤지만, 아무것도 떠오르지 않았다. 머릿 속은 깜깜했고 가슴 속에서는 두려움이 매듭처럼 비비꼬이고 있었다.

덤블도어는 가볍게 그녀의 어깨를 쥐었다 놓았다. “흥미롭지 않니? 우리 둘 다 우리가 사는 세상을 구하고 그들을 위해 많은 일을 했지만, 그럼에도 불구하고 그들은 우리가 하는 말을 듣지 않고 자신들이 가진 믿음에 매달리지. 인간이란 정말 흥미로운 존재란다.”

“그는 _영혼_ 을 잃게 될 거예요,” 해리엇은 말했다. 사실은 소리를 지르고 싶었다— _사람들이 흥미로운지 어떤지 빌어먹을 내가 알 게 뭐예요?_

“우리는 또한 자주 잊어버리지,” 덤블도어가 계속해서 말했다. “힘은 때때로 예상치 못한 장소에 존재하기도 한다는 것을. 이런, 바로 이 성 안에만 해도, 우리 모두에게 지칠 줄 모르는 애정을 퍼붓는 생물들이 여럿 있잖니. 우리가 그 애정을 받을 자격이 있는지 없는지도 따지지 않고 말이다. 그들 덕분에 너와 나는 이렇게 대화를 나누면서, 예를 들어, 오, 빨래를 언제 해야 할지, 아니면 설거지를 하는 데 얼마나 시간이 걸릴지를 걱정하지 않을 수 있고.”

해리엇은 천천히 고개를 들어 그와 눈을 마주쳤다. 덤블도어는 미소를 지었다.

“아주 흥미롭지,” 그는 말했다. 그러더니 그녀의 어깨를 토닥거렸다. “네가 이해해준다면, 아가, 나는 이제 가서 폼프리 부인과 대화를 좀 나눠야겠구나. 세베루스는 무슨 일이든 어중간하게 하는 일이 없어서, 이번에는 그의 용기가 그를 잡아먹지나(get the better of) 않을까 걱정이란다…”

그는 돌아서다 말고, 잠시 멈춰 서서 손가락을 들어올렸다. “아, 그렇지. 내가 끝나고 나면, 우리 해그리드를 초대하자꾸나. 그가 너희들을 찾았지—세베루스가 영리하게도 쏘아 올린 불꽃 덕분에 말이다—그는 밖에서 네가 건강해지기만을 근심스럽게 기다리고 있단다.”

그러더니 덤블도어는 폼프리가 사라진 쪽으로 훌훌 다가서더니, 문을 열고, 조용히 그 안으로 들어가, 부드럽게 문을 닫았다.

해리엇은 병동에 홀로 남았다. 그리고 바깥에는…

그녀는 숨을 크게 들이쉬었다 내쉬고, 자신이 해야 할 일을 차근차근 생각했다.

“도비,” 그녀는 속삭였다.

그는 아주 작은 탁, 소리만 내면서 나타났다. 커다랗게 뜬 눈에 간청하는 듯한 기색을 띠고서.

“날 시리우스 블랙에게 데려다줄 수 있어?” 그녀는 속삭였다.

* * * * *

도비와 함께 순간이동을 하는 것은 스네이프와 함께 할 때와는 전혀 다른 경험이었다. 스네이프랑 했을 때는, 가느다란 튜브 속으로 억지로 밀어 넣어져 거의 피부가 벗겨질 정도의 빠른 속도로 튜브를 지나 다른 곳에 떨어지는 느낌이었다. 도비의 순간이동은 졸졸 흘러내리는 물이 만들어놓은 얇은 벽 한 겹을 통과하는 느낌이었다. 병동에서 눈을 한 번 감았다가 뜨자, 그녀는 예전에 자신이 너무 우울하다고 생각했던 으스스한 지하의 교실 안에 들어와 있었고, 도비의 차가운, 가죽 같은 느낌의 손이 그녀의 손에서 빠져나가는 중이었다.

교실 한구석에 웅크리고 있던 스누플즈가, 앞발 위에 뉘었던 머리를 들어올렸다. 그녀를 보자마자, 그는 다시 떡진 머리에 해골 같은 얼굴을 한 남자의 모습으로 변했다.

“어떻게,” 그는 쉰 목소리로 입을 열었다. 반쯤 죽은 듯한 눈이 그녀를 멍하니 응시했다.

“어서요, 우리랑 같이 가야 해요.” 해리엇은 숨이 가빴다. “도비, 우리 두 사람 다 한꺼번에 데려가 줄 수 있어, 아니면—?”

“제한은 없어요, 해리엇 포터,” 그가 속삭였다. “해리엇 포터의 스누플즈와 해리엇 포터가 각각 도비의 손을 잡고 둘이 서로 손을 잡아줘요.”

그녀는 도비의 손을 붙잡고 왼손을 블랙에게 내밀었다. 그의 손은 얼음장 같았고, 그녀의 손바닥 안에서 그의 손뼈가 절그럭거리는 듯했다.

“우리는 해그리드에게 가는 거야,” 그녀는 도비에게 속삭였다. “그가 호박을 심어놓은 텃밭 가장자리, 숲이랑 만나는 쪽으로, 눈에 안 띄게.”

다시 한 번, 시공간의 가벼운 한숨과도 같은 부드러운 움직임 후에, 그들은 그녀가 원한 바로 그 위치에 서 있었다. 폼프리 부인이 그녀의 재킷과 신발을 가져가 버린 상황이라, 추위는 강렬했다. 나무들 위로 꽉 차오른 달이 눈부시게 빛나고 있었다. 한 가지 이상의 이유로 몸이 떨렸다…

디멘터의 움직임이 별빛을 가리거나, 엄마의 목소리가 차가운 공기 너머에서 들려오지는 않았다. 다행이다.

“도비, 해그리드의 오두막 안에 히포그리프가 한 마리 있는지 보고 와 줄 수 있어?”

고개를 끄덕이고, 그는 휙 사라졌다.

“홀리베리,” 블랙이 말했다. 그 오랫동안 쓰지 않은 듯한, 거칠거칠한 목소리로. 해리엇은 그가 왜 자신을 그렇게 부르는지 제대로 물어볼 시간이 있었으면 좋았을 거라고 생각했다.

“벅빅도 구출이 필요하거든요,” 대신 그녀는 설명했다. “둘이 같이 도망치면 될 거예요.”

블랙이 대답하기 전에, 도비가 별 기척도 없이 돌아왔다. “히포그리프는 안에 있어요, 해리엇 포터.”

“고마워, 도비. 이쪽으로 와요,” 그녀는 다시 블랙을 향해 말했다. 그녀가 숨어 있던 나무 뒤에서 빠져나와 해그리드의 문으로 다가서자, 그 역시 말없이 따라왔다. 

도비가 안쪽에서 문을 열어 주었다. 벅빅은 해그리드의 침대 잔해 위에서 고개를 들었다. 퀭한 조명 아래서 그는 좀 무섭게 보였다. 해리엇은 절을 했다. 블랙도 그녀가 하는 대로 따라서 했다. 그들은 벅빅을 오두막 밖으로 이끌어, 숲속으로 데리고 갔다. 벅빅은 좀처럼 가만있으려 하지 않아서 해리엇의 힘으로 붙들고 있기는 힘들었다. 그는 계속해서 날개를 펄럭이고 고개를 이쪽저쪽으로 흔들며 투레질을 했다. 그래서 블랙이 대신 고삐를 잡고 그의 머리 위쪽 깃털을 쓰다듬었다.

“진정해, 이 녀석아.” 그가 중얼거렸다. 그랬더니 놀랍게도, 벅빅이 그 말을 들었다.

“디멘터에게 다시 붙잡히면 안 돼요,” 해리엇은 다급히 말했다. “얼른 도망쳐야 해요—”

“그럴 거야.” 하지만 곧장 벅빅에게 올라타고 날아오르는 대신, 그는 그녀의 앞에 한쪽 무릎을 꿇고 앉았다.

“그 전에 너에게 미안하다는 말을 해야겠어.”

해리엇은 눈물로 눈이 따끔거렸다. “전부 _내 잘못_ 인데요.”

“대체 어떤 훌륭한 논리로 그런 생각을 한 거야?”

“내가 루핀 교수님이랑 아저씨가 그를 죽이지 못하게 막지 않았다면—”

“너는 딴 사람이 되었겠지.” 그가 그녀의 어깨를 힘주어 붙잡았다. “그건 딱 프롱스가 할 법한 일이었어.”

“아빠 말이죠,” 그녀가 속삭였다.

“그였더라도 너와 똑같이 행동했을 거야. 그는 널 자랑스럽게 여길 거다. 네 엄마도.”

해리엇은 그 순간만큼 울음을 터트리지 않기가 힘들었던 적이 없었다.

블랙이 두 손으로 그녀의 얼굴을 감싸 쥐었다. 가까이서 보니, 그의 눈은 죽은 것처럼도, 반쯤 미친 것처럼도 보이지 않았다. 그 눈은 굉장히 진실되고 또 굉장히 슬픈 눈이었다. 무언가 소중한 것이 손에서 빠져나가는 것을 지켜보고 있는 사람처럼.

“우리는 다시 만날 거야,” 그가 말했다. “내가 아즈카반에 갔을 때도, 나는 그렇게 다짐했었지. 우리는 다시 만날 거야, 홀리베리.” 그러더니 그는 손바닥으로 도비의 어깨를 철썩 두들겼다. 도비는 하마터면 넘어질 뻔했다. “너도 마찬가지야, 친구. 고맙다, 네가 해준 일 전부 다.”

블랙은 벅빅에 올라타서 그를 돌려세웠다. 벅빅의 날갯짓에 해리엇의 머리카락이 휘날렸다.

“리무스를 만나면,” 블랙이 말했다. “그에게 난 작별인사 따위에는 정말 서투르다고 전해줘. 그렇지 않았다면 뭐라도 더 멋진 말을 전했을 거라고.”

그는 벅빅을 재촉해, 숲의 그림자를 벗어나 달빛이 비쳐 들어오는 곳으로 달렸다. 처음에는 조금 천천히, 그러다 점점 속도를 올리면서. 거대한 날개가 양옆으로 펼쳐지며, 둘은 같이 날아올랐다. 그들은 한동안 달빛을 반사해 은빛으로 빛나다가, 이윽고 둥실 떠오른 달에 대비되는 검은 윤곽으로, 그 다음에는 별이 밤하늘과 색을 뒤바꾼 듯한 검은 점으로 변하더니… 마침내 사라졌다.

* * * * *

도비와 그녀가 병동에 다시 나타났을 때, 바로 근처에서 무시무시한, 이가 달달 떨릴 정도의 굉음이 쾅! 하고 나는 바람에 두 사람 다 제자리에서 한 뼘은 펄쩍 뛰어오를 만큼 놀라고 말았다.

해리엇 주변으로 병동을 무너뜨리거나 창문을 폭발시키고 있는 사람은 눈에 띄지 않았다. 하지만 그 소리는 꼭 그렇게 들렸다. 그녀가 주위를 둘러보고 소음의 근원을 찾는 데 실패한 순간, 그 우렁찬 불협화음이 또 한 번 일어났고, 이번에는 벽 너머로 고함치는 듯한 소리가 같이 들렸다.

사방을 두리번거리던 그녀의 시선이 조금 전 폼프리와 덤블도어가 들어간 문에 머물렀다.

“고마워, 도비,” 그녀는 말했다. “또 한 번 신세 졌어.”

“해리엇 포터는 언제든, 무엇을 위해서든 도비를 불러도 좋아요. 도비는 올 거예요.” 그리고 꾸벅 절하고, 그는 사라졌다.

해리엇은 병동 안쪽으로 달려가 문고리를 돌려보았다. 돌아갔다. 그녀가 문을 열자, 조금 전까지 드문드문 들리던 소리는 귀청이 떨어질 것 같은 고함소리로 변했다—스네이프의 목소리였다. 그녀의 심장이 안도감으로 공중제비를 돌았다. 그가 저렇게 고래고래 소리치고 있을 정도라면, 그렇게 심하게 다친 것은 아닐 것이다… 그렇겠지?

생각해 보니, 그녀는 스네이프가 다리 한쪽이 떨어져 나갈락 말락 하는 상황에서도 욕설로 누군가의 머리를 하얗게 세게 만드는 광경을 상상할 수 있었다.

그녀는 문을 완전히 밀어 열고, 이제까지 한 번도 들어와 본 적 없는 복도에 들어섰다. 어두침침하고 여러 개의 문이 죽 늘어서 있는 복도였다. 하지만 왼쪽 첫 번째 문이 반쯤 열려 그 안의 빛이 새어나오고 있었고, 때마침 약병 몇 개가 문밖으로 내던져져 복도의 바닥 위에서 산산이 부서졌다.

“ **진정 따위 개나 주라고 해요** ,” 스네이프가 포효했다. “ **엿 같은 디멘터가 백 마리도 넘었는데, 그녀가 어디 있는지 _지금 당장_ 말하지 않으면—**”

해리엇은 안쪽을 들여다보았다. 스네이프는 침대에서 내려오려고 몸부림치는 중이었지만, 성공하지는 못하고 있었다. 덤블도어가 그를 붙들어 침대에 고정시키고 있었고, 폼프리 부인은 그에게 가까이 다가가고 싶은 마음이 없어 보였다. 그녀는 방어적으로 자신의 지팡이를 들어올리고 있었는데, 해리엇도 그 이유를 볼 수 있었다. 스네이프는 약병과 기타 도구들이 놓여 있던 카트를 들어 엎고, 창문을 폭파하고, 캐비닛을 박살내놓은 상태였다. 나뭇조각과 깨진 유리와 색색깔의 마법약들이 바닥에 어지러이 널려 있었다.

해리엇은 침대맡으로 달려들어 갔다. “저 여기 있어요!” 그녀는 말했다. “전 괜찮아요—”

“포터 양, 나가요!” 폼프리 부인이 외쳤다.

“자, 세베루스,” 덤블도어가 말했다. “해리엇이 아주 멀쩡하다는 것을 이제 자네 눈으로도 보았지 않나.”

스네이프는 해리엇을 뚫어지게 응시했다. 거의 귀신에 홀린 듯이 제정신이 아닌 얼굴이었다. 마라톤을 완주한 사람처럼 가슴이 거칠게 오르락내리락하는 것이 보였다.

그러더니 그는, “그리핀도르에서 오백만 점 감점,” 이라고 내뱉고는, 정신을 잃었다. 눈이 흰자위만 남기고 뒤로 돌아갔고, 까무러쳐 죽은 사람처럼 온몸이 축 늘어졌다. 덤블도어가 잡아주지 않았다면, 그는 그대로 바닥에 굴러떨어졌을 것이다.

해리엇은 그에게 다가가고 싶었지만, 폼프리 부인이 그녀를 밀어내고 그에게 주문을 걸기 시작했다. 덤블도어가 그를 침대 위로 눕혔다. 폼프리 부인의 지팡이에서 흘러나오는 빛이 오로라처럼 휘황했다.

“그가 괜찮아질까요?” 해리엇은 목구멍이 답답해지는 느낌을 삼키며 물었다.

“만약 내가, 방해받지 않고, 평화롭게 내 일을 할 수 있다면,” 폼프리 부인이 엄격하게 말했다. “그는 무사히 나을 수도 있다. 병동으로 돌아가거라, 포터 양, 그리고 다시는 이 안에 들어오지 말도록!”

“그는 _나를_ 찾고 있었잖아요!” 해리엇도 울컥해서 대꾸했다.

“그리고 너는 지체 없이 행동했고 말이다, 아가,” 폼프리 부인이 그녀에게 벌컥 화를 내기 전에, 덤블도어가 끼어들었다. “그가 정신을 차리고 다시 너를 찾는다면, 그때는 너를 다시 부르마. 그때까지는, 폼프리 부인이 집중할 필요가 있단다. 부디 병동으로 돌아가려무나. 내가 여기서 볼일을 끝내고 나서, 너를 찾아갈 테니.”

해리엇은 밖으로 나왔다. 온몸의 피부가 뜨끈뜨끈했다. 그녀는 자신이 지금 혼이 나서 풀이 죽은 것인지, 아니면 그저 화가 나고 걱정으로 속이 뒤집힐 것 같은지 알지 못했다. 스네이프는 정말 지독하게 안 좋은 상태로 보였었다.

_“장성한 늑대인간을 상대로 네가 대체 무슨 큰 힘이 될 거라고 상상하는 거지?”_

_“너는 내게 짐만 될 뿐이다.”_

두려움과 불안감 속에서 죄책감이 꿈틀거렸다. 그는 그녀에게 도망가라고 했는데, 그녀가 거부했다. 그는 그녀를 구하려다가 거의 죽을 뻔했다. 하지만—어떻게 그를 거기 남겨두고 그녀 혼자 도망칠 수 있었겠는가? 그는 다른 계획이 있었을까? 아니면 그냥 그녀를 구하기 위해 도망치라고 했던 것뿐일까? 그는 그녀의 아빠에게 목숨 빚이 있었다… 그리고 그는 엄마와 친구였고… 그리고…

“해리? 해리!” 친숙한 목소리가 속삭였다.

한순간 그녀는 멍하니 있었지만, 곧 론과 허마이니가 병동에 숨어들어와 줄줄이 늘어선 침대를 하나씩 기웃거리고 있음을 깨달았다. 두 사람은 겁에 질린 듯하면서도 단호한 얼굴을 하고 있었다.

“정말 다행이야!” 허마이니가 해리엇을 덮쳐 두 팔로 꼭 끌어안았다.

“폼프리는 없어?” 론이 병동을 두리번거리며 물었다. “운이 좋네, 그녀가 있었다면 당장 우릴 쫓아냈을걸.”

“ _무슨 일이_ 있었던 거야?” 허마이니는 입술까지 창백했다. “콜린 크리비는 해그리드가 너랑, 스네이프 교수님이랑, _시리우스 블랙_ 을 데리고 오는 걸 봤다고 했어. 세 사람 다 피투성이로 죽은 것처럼 보였다고—”

“우린 그냥 정신을 잃었던 것뿐이야, 정말이야—”

“그럼 그가 _정말로_ —”

병동의 문이 또 한 번 쾅, 열리고, 녹색 정장을 차려입고 망토를 두르고 둥근 중산모자를 손에 쥔 똥똥한 남자가 부산스럽게 들어왔다. 맥고나걸 교수와 함께였다.

“덤블도어!” 중산모자남이 외쳤다. (론과 허마이니는 펄쩍 뛸 듯 놀랐다.) “덤블도어는 어딨지? 여기 있을 줄 알았는데! 그를 찾으려면 여기로 가라고—”

“이젠 또 뭐죠?” 폼프리 부인이 병동 안쪽에서 나타나며 외쳤다. “장관님, 무슨 일이든 간에, 좀 기다리셔도 될 텐데요—”

“아니, 기다릴 수 없소!” 장관이 반박했다. “시리우스 블랙이 탈출했소—”

“ _탈출_?” 폼프리 부인이 되풀이함과 동시에, 론이 불쑥 말했다. “이런 젠장(Bloody Hell)! 아야!” 두 번째는 허마이니가 그를 걷어찼기 때문이었다.

“감쪽같이요,” 맥고나걸 교수가 동요한 어조로 대답했다.

“지하 던전에 단단히 가둬두었는데!” 장관이 호되게 시달린 사람의 얼굴로 말했다. “문이 열린 적도 없고, 마법이 사용된 흔적도 없고, 호그와트 성내에서는 순간이동도 할 수 없는데—그런데도 그는 _사라졌어_ —”

“그가 아즈카반을 탈출할 수 있었다면, 호그와트도 그리 대단한 관문은 아니었겠지요.”

덤블도어도 안쪽의 특별 복도에서 모습을 드러냈다. 폼프리 부인은 다시 스네이프가 있는 방으로 휘리릭 사라졌고, 대신 덤블도어가 해리엇의 침대 주변으로 형성된 인파에 다가왔다. 장관 (설마 _마법부_ 의?), 맥고나걸 교수, 론과 허마이니까지 포함하는.

“그러나 덤블도어, 이것은 중대한 문제요!” 장관이 엄포를 놓았다. “블랙이 두 번이나 탈출하다니—당신과 내가 여기 있었는데—신문들은 난리가 날 거요, 특히 그 여자는—우리가 동네 웃음거리가 되지 않으려면—” 그는 그제야 해리엇, 론과 허마이니가 이 모든 것을 듣고 있다는 것을 깨달은 듯했다. 갑자기 그는 목청을 가다듬고 말했다. “그럼… 나는 가서 마법부에 이 사실을 알려야겠소…”

“그리고 디멘터들은?” 덤블도어가 조용히 물었다. “그들도 철수시키는 거겠지요?”

“오, 그래요, 그들도 빼내야지—죄없는 어린아이에게 입맞춤을 집행하려 들다니… 완전히 통제를 벗어났어—오늘 밤 당장 아즈카반으로 돌려보내도록 조치하겠소. 어쩌면 우리는 학교 정문 앞에 드래곤을 배치하는 방안을 강구해봐야 할 수도 있소, 블랙이 _아직도_ 잡히지 않았으니…”

“혹시 정말로 그런 결정을 내린다면, 그들을 기꺼이 돌보겠다고 나설 사람을 한 명 알아요,” 덤블도어가 살짝 미소를 머금고 말했다.

그는 장관과 함께 병동을 떠났다. 맥고나걸 교수도 급히 두 사람 뒤를 따랐다. 론과 허마이니는 해리엇의 침대 옆에 모여 서 있었다.

“해리엇,” 허마이니가 그녀의 손을 그러쥐었다. “무슨 일이 있었던 거야?”

“글쎄…” 해리엇은 지친 어조로 대꾸했다. “미리 말해두는데, 얘기가 좀 길어.”

* * * * *

“나는 내 _침대_ 에서 그를 재웠다고,” 론은 수도 없이 반복했다.

“오, 론, 그만 잊어버려,” 허마이니가 말했지만, 그다지 진심이 담긴 것 같지는 않았다. 그녀는 아직도 몹시 창백했다. 그녀가 해리엇의 손을 너무 꽉 쥐고 있어서 손이 아팠다.

폼프리 부인이 그들을 쫓아내기 위해 다가왔다.

“통금시간이 이미 _지났다_. 너희 두 사람은 한참 전에 기숙사로 돌아갔어야 해. 대체 왜 교장선생님이 너희를 진작 내보내지 않으셨는지는—”

“해리에겐 우리가 필요해요,” 론은 반항적으로 대꾸했다.

“포터 양에게 필요한 건 하룻밤의 숙면이다, 위즐리 군,” 폼프리 부인이 말했다. 하지만 그녀는 론과 허마이니에게 통행증을 써주었고, 두 사람이 병동을 나가는 동안 예전만큼 엄격하게 노려보지 않았다. 론과 허마이니가 나간 뒤, 그녀는 문을 잠갔다.

“나를 따라오너라, 포터 양,” 그녀가 말했다.

그녀는 해리엇을 병동 안쪽의 닫힌 문 뒤에 숨겨진 복도로 데리고 갔다. 스네이프의 병실을 지나, 바로 복도 맞은편에 있는 방에 그녀를 들여보냈다. 방은 아무런 장식도 없이 삭막했다. 인간미 없어 보이는 침대와 낡은 캐비닛, 그리고 세면대만 달랑 있었다.

“이 방들은 왜 여기 있어요?” 해리엇은 물었다.

“여기는 격리병동이다, 포터 양. 너는 오늘은 여기서 자게 될 거다, 내가 한꺼번에 환자 두 명을 돌보아야 하니까.”

 _나를 감시하기 위해서_ , 해리엇은 생각했다.

폼프리 부인이 사라진 후, 해리엇은 몰래 복도로 빠져나가 스네이프의 병실 문 손잡이를 돌려보았다. 정전기처럼 _파지직_ 하는 충격이 느껴지는 바람에, 그녀는 깜짝 놀라 꽥 소리를 지르고 말았다. 폼프리 부인에게 붙잡히기 전에 그녀는 서둘러 자기 방으로 뛰어들어와 문을 닫고, 혼자 씩씩거렸다. 자신이 못 들어가게 방을 봉해놓다니! 그녀가 _무슨_ 짓을 할 거라고 생각하는 걸까? 그녀는 단지 그를 _보고_ 싶을 뿐이었다.

그녀는 성에가 낀 창문으로 터덜터덜 다가갔다. 달빛은 방 안과 밖의 모든 사물을 삭막하고 핏기없어 보이게 만들었다. 그녀는 루핀이 숲속을 달리는 장면을 상상했다. 어둠 속을 가르는 늑대의 울음소리를. 그리고 몸을 부르르 떨었다.

사람의 정기를 빨아들이는 듯한 차가운 달빛은 은빛 암사슴과는 전혀 달랐다. 은빛 암사슴은 아름답고, 따뜻하고… 기쁨을 주었다.

그녀는 어떻게 스네이프가 그걸 만들어낼 수 있는지 궁금했다. 그가 미소 한 번 짓는 것조차 본 적이 없는데.

“제발 무사해요,” 그녀는 속삭였다. “제발 그가 무사하게 해주세요.”

* * * * *

해리엇은 잠을 설쳤다. 비비 꼬인, 추악한, 무시무시한 꿈을 꾸었다—썩어가는 망토를 둘러쓴 형체가 그녀를 향해 날아들었다. 그리고 한 사람씩, 그녀가 아끼는(care about) 사람들이 그녀 앞에 몸을 내던져 죽었다—엄마랑 아빠, 허마이니, 론, 도비, 해그리드, 심지어 무슨 이유인지 모르겠지만 벅빅까지도—그리고 마지막으로 스네이프가, 피범벅이 된 얼굴로, 눈의 흰자위만 드러내고, 나무토막처럼 쓰러졌다. 그녀는 그의 축 늘어진 무게에 깔려 움직일 수 없었다. 일어날 수 없었다. 일어나고 싶지도 않았다. 그들 모두가 죽었다면, 살아야 할 이유가 뭐란 말인가? 쓰러진 스네이프의 망토에 뒤얽혀, 그녀는 아래로 아래로 떨어져 내렸다—

그녀는 차가운 방바닥 위에서 퍼뜩 눈을 떴다. 시트가 어지러이 뒤엉켜 그녀를 옭아매고 있었다.

아주 이른 아침이었다. 해 뜰 무렵인 것 같았다. 곧 해가 뜰 것이거나, 조금 전에 떴거나. 스네이프의 병실 문은 여전히 마법으로 봉해져 있었다. 첫 번째로 시도했을 때보다 더 따끔거리는 손을 부둥켜안고, 해리엇은 침대 위에 몸을 웅크리고 누웠다. 추웠고, 조금도 푹 쉰 것 같은 기분이 들지 않았다.

“그를 보고 싶어요,” 폼프리 부인이 아침을 가져다주었을 때 그녀는 말했다.

“당치 않은 소리,” 폼프리 부인이 말했다. “스네이프 교수는 휴식이 필요하다, 포터 양. 몇 번이나 말해야겠니?”

“그냥 그가 괜찮은지 확실히 알고 싶어서 그래요,” 해리엇은 조바심이 나면서도 화가 났다.

“그가 괜찮다는 내 말을 믿어라.”

“그가 괜찮다면, 내가 보러 가도 안 될 거 없잖아요!”

“ _안 된다_ , 포터 양.” 폼프리 부인은 무정하게 말했다. 그리고 방을 나가며 문을 덜컥 닫아버렸다.

해리엇은 스네이프를 본받아(pulled a Snape) 죽이 담긴 그릇을 벽에 내던졌다. 그릇은 산산조각이 났고, 그녀는 아침에 먹을 것 하나 없는 상태로 남았다. 한순간 느꼈던 만족감은 와락 들이치는 비참함의 물결에 집어 삼켜졌다.

“지랄 _엿_ 같은,” 그녀는 중얼거렸다.

* * * * *

리무스는 홀로 깨어났다.

숲은 그가 추위를 느낄 수 있을 만큼 추웠다. 그는 거대한 참나무의 뿌리 아래 형성된 조그만 동굴에 웅크리고 누워 있었다. 몸은 뻣뻣하고 여기저기 쑤셨지만, 평소에 비해 심하지는 않았다. 통증은 오히려 좀 나른한 종류였다. 오랜 시간 운동으로 기력을 소모한 뒤의 느낌처럼.

입에 피 맛이 남아 있었다.

그는 구역질을 했다. 한 번, 그리고 또 한 번.

그뿐만이 아니었다. 그는 혼자였다. 그는 혼자여서는 안 되었다. 패드풋은 이곳에 함께 있었을 것이다, 그럴 수만 있었다면. 그가 여기 없다는 사실은 무언가 크게 잘못되었음을 알려주었다.

아주 오랫동안, 리무스는 움직이지 못하고 숨죽여 울었다.

* * * * *

폼프리 부인은 그날 정오경 해리엇을 병동에서 내보내주었다. 하지만 그때까지도 완고하게 그녀를 스네이프의 병실에 들여보내 주지 않았다.

그래서 해리엇은 론과 허마이니에게 대충 변명을 한 다음 덤블도어를 만나러 갔다. 그날 아침 그는 그녀에게 쪽지를 보냈다: “작년에 아마 세베루스가 나는 레몬사탕을 좋아한다고 말해줬을 것 같은데, 올해 나는 버터맥주가 좋아졌단다.”

작년에, 스네이프가 그녀와 허마이니를 데리고 덤블도어의 사무실에 간 적이 있었다. 가고일 석상이 하나 있었다. 스네이프가 “레몬사탕”이라고 말했다. 그 말을 해야 하는 것이 학생들만큼이나 그를 짜증나게 만든다는 듯한 말투였다. 위로 올라가는 나선형 계단이 있었고, 그 위에는 네 명의 창립자들이 새겨진 문이 있었다.

모든 것이 작년과 똑같았다.

“좋은 아침이다, 얘야,” 덤블도어가 말했다. 해리엇은 의도치 않았는데도 마음이 진정되는 것을 느꼈다. “지금은 벌써 오후가 되었지만 말이다.”

그는 거품이 이는, 캐러멜 색깔의 음료가 담긴 머그잔을 그녀에게 내밀었다. “네가 아직 버터맥주를 맛본 적이 없다고 알고 있다만, 안 그러니? 호그스미드 관련해서 유감스러운 일이 있었지… 어쩌면 상황이 극적으로 변한 지금은, 네가 친구들과 함께 호그스미드 외출을 나갈 방법을 찾을 수 있을지도 모르겠구나. 더는 시리우스 블랙의 위협이 없으니까 말이다—물론, 그가 위협이었던 적이 한 번도 없었다는 걸 우리는 이제 알게 되었지만.”

해리엇은 어제 하루 일어난 그 모든 사건들—진실로 밝혀진 그 모든 사실들에 대해, 지금보다 좀 더 시간이 지나고 나면 자신이 어떤 기분을 느끼게 될지 궁금했다.

그녀는 버터맥주를 홀짝였다. 달콤하고 산뜻하고 포만감을 주는 맛이었지만, 배를 채우기엔 조금 부족한 느낌이었다. 그녀는 지난 여름날에, 처음으로 엄마의 목소리를 듣고 난 다음에, 핫초콜릿을 마셨을 때를 떠올렸다.

“기분은 어떠니?” 덤블도어가 부드럽게 물었다.

해리엇은 _괜찮아요_ _, 고맙습니다_ , 라고 말하려고 입을 열었다. 하지만 정작 입에서 나온 말은, “그녀는 제가 스네이프를 못 보게 해요,” 였다.

“그건 우리 친애하는 폼프리 부인답게 들리는구나. 글쎄, 그것에 관해서는 내가 약간 손을 쓸 수 있을지도 모르겠다. 너는 그가 몹시 걱정되는 모양이구나.”

“전 그냥 그가 무사한지만 보고 싶어요.” 그녀는 버터맥주를 손에 조금 흘렸지만, 신경 쓰지 않았다. 덤블도어에게는 말할 수 있었다. 그는 스네이프를 _좋아_ 했으니까. “그는 제 목숨을 구했어요—단지 그럴 필요까지는 없었을지도 몰라요, 제가 그의 말을 들었다면요. 그가 다친 건 제 탓이에요.”

“그렇게 생각하니? 나는 잘 모르겠구나. 사실은 말이다, 나는 세베루스를 꽤 오랫동안 알아 왔단다. 그리고 나는 그가 자신이 _원하지_ 않는 일을 하는 걸 본 적이 없단다. 그는 단순히 뭔가를 해야 한다고 해서 하지는 않아. 내가 아는 한 가장 의무감에 매이지 않는 사람이란다.”

“이-이해를 못하겠어요.”

“그럴 만도 하지,” 그가 미소를 지었다. “세베루스는 굉장히 복잡한 사람이란다.”

그처럼 진실된 말이 또 있을까. 그녀는 스네이프를 조금도 이해할 수 없었다. “루핀 교수가 늑대로 변하기 시작했을 때, 스네이프는 저보고 도망가라고 했어요, 제가 거기 없어야 자기가 더 편할 거라면서—하지만 저는 도망치고 싶지 않았어요. 그런데 결국 그의 말이 옳았어요, 저 때문에 그는 더 힘들었어요—”

“정말? 왜 그렇게 생각하니?”

“그가 _다쳤잖아요_.”

“네가 그를 숲에서 만나기 전에 세베루스는 아주 강력한, 어쩌면 목숨을 위협할 수도 있는 마법을 행했단다. 시리우스가 내게 말해주었지. 세베루스와 루핀 교수 둘이서 그런 것을 준비했다고. 그러니 세베루스는 이미 상당히 위중한 부상을 입은 상태였어.”

“하지만 그는 늑대인간에게서 저를 보호해야 했어요, 그러다 그가 대신 다쳤고요, 그리고 디멘터들이…”

“아, 그래, 디멘터,” 덤블도어가 생각에 잠겨 말했다. “그에 관해서는 무슨 일이 있었던 거니? 말해줄 수 있겠니?”

그녀는 모두 이야기했다—패트로누스에 대해서도.

“그건 그의 패트로누스였죠, 그렇죠?” 그녀가 물었다. “무슨 말이냐면, 저는 그가 의식을 잃었다고 생각했지만—분명 의식을 잃었었어요—하지만 제가 잡고 있던 그의 손이 그때 살짝 움직였거든요…”

“그래, 세베루스의 패트로누스는 암사슴의 형상을 띤단다.” 덤블도어가 천천히 말했다.

“그러면 그는 제 목숨을 두 번 구한 거네요.” _그리고 제 영혼도요_.

덤블도어는 한동안 잠잠했다. “세베루스는, 내가 말했듯이, 굉장히 복잡한 사람이란다… 그리고 운명의 여신은, 그녀가 가장 단순해지고 싶은 날에도, 우리의 이해를 훌쩍 뛰어넘는 수준의 복잡함을 자아낼 수 있지. 네가 그때 숲을 벗어났더라면 무슨 일이 있었을지, 우리는 모른단다. 세베루스는 혼자 남았을 때만 시행할 수 있는 무슨 영리한 계획을 갖고 있었을 수도 있지. 하지만 또한, 그런 계획 전혀 없이, 세베루스가 홀로 고통스럽게 죽어갔을 가능성도 있어. 그를 걱정하는 마음에서, 너는 혼자 도망치지 않았지—어떤 그리핀도르라도 암암리에 이해할 만한 충동이지만, 아마 슬리데린에게는, 별로 그렇지 않겠지.” 그의 눈에서 희미한 반짝거림이 흘러 나오다가, 곧 사라졌다. 그리고 그는 다시 심각해졌다. “그리고 그때 너 혼자 시리우스와 함께 떠났다면, 디멘터들이 너희 두 사람을 습격했을 가능성도 있었지… 너희를 구했던 세베루스의 패트로누스가 없었다면… 두 사람분의 무고한 생명이 지난밤 사라졌을 수도 있단다.”

해리엇은 침을 삼켰다.

“유감스러운 교훈이지만,” 덤블도어가 말했다. “우리가 다른 사람을 생각해서 하는 행동이, 상대방을 도울 수 있는 만큼이나 해칠 수도 있는 법이지. 하지만 우리의 행동이 어떤 결과를 불러오는지는 사후에야 알 수 있고, 해보지 않고서는 미리 알 수 없어. 그러니 누군가는 머리가 인도하는 대로 행해야 한다고 하고, 다른 누군가는 심장의 조언을 따라야 한다고 하지. 무엇을 믿을지는 우리 각자가 판단해야 하는 문제란다. 그리핀도르들은 대체로 심장의 조언을 따르지. 슬리데린들은 대개, 머리의 계산을 믿고. 그것이 어쩌면 우리가 서로를 거의 이해하지 못하는 이유 중 하나일지도 모르겠구나. 서로가 상대방이 인간 본연의 천성에 반하는 방식으로 행동한다고 생각하니까.”

“폼프리 부인에게 말해두마,” 그가 말했다. “네가 세베루스를 볼 수 있도록. 머지않아 내 부엉이를 받아볼 수 있을 거란다. 자, 얘야, 이제 너를 네 친구들에게 돌려보내 줘야겠구나. 너도 나 같은 늙은이가 주절대는 걸 듣기보다는 친구들과 못다 한 얘기를 하고 싶겠지.”

해리엇은 자신이 무언가 말했다고 생각했다—뭐라도 말했기를 바랐다, 상황에 맞게 정중하게 감사를 표하는 종류의 말을—하지만 그녀의 머리도 심장도 너무 꽉꽉 들어차 있어서, 행여나 그 순간 머리와 심장이 그녀를 서로 다른 방향으로 이끌려고 했다면, 그녀는 펑 터져버리고 말았을 것이다. 그녀는 덤블도어의 서재에서 멀어져, 스스로 어딜 가는지 별 생각도 하지 않고 걸었다.

덤블도어는 스네이프가 의무감에 매이는 사람이 아니라고, 스스로 원하는 일만 한다고 말했다. 하지만 퀴렐-드모트가 그녀를 죽이려고 한 직후, 덤블도어는 스네이프가 그녀를 보호한 것은 그녀의 아버지에게 빚이 있기 때문이라고 했다. 그건 의무감처럼 들렸다. 그러니 덤블도어가 틀렸고, 스네이프가 _사실은_ 의무감으로 행동할 수 있는 사람이거나… 아니면, 모종의 이유로, 스네이프가 그녀를 보호하기를 _원하는_ 것이거나.

숲에서 보았던 그의 얼굴… 그리고 엄마 이야기를 하고 싶어 하지 않는 그의 태도…

그것들은 그녀에게 생각할 거리를 잔뜩 안겨주었다. 그녀는 성의 복도를 걸었다. 끝간 데 없는 안개가 갈라지며, 디멘터들이 떠나가고, 겨울의 햇빛이 유리창에 반사되어 부서지는 것도 눈치채지 못하고.

 

 

 

 


	42. 42장. 꽃다발, 차, 그리고 연민의 부재 (Flowers, Tea, and Lack of Sympathy)

 

 

스네이프가 깨어나지 않는다.

그리고 폼프리 부인은 해리엇을 들여보내 주지 않으려고 했다.

“전 그를 보러 들어갈 거예요,” 해리엇은 고집스럽게 말했다.

“내가 보기엔 훌륭한 생각이에요,” 덤블도어가 말했다. “해리엇의 병문안도 나름대로 치유 효과가 있지 않을까 싶은데, 어떻게 생각하나요, 폼프리 부인?”

“그에게 필요한 것은, 교장선생님, 휴식이에요.” 그녀는 단단히 팔짱을 끼고 있었다. 그녀의 머릿수건과 앞치마에는 빳빳이 풀을 먹여놓은 상태였다. 어쩌면 집요정들이 해주었을지도 모르지만. 해리엇은 폼프리 부인이 전장에 나서는 사람의 태도로 엄숙하게 머릿수건과 앞치마를 두르는 장면을 상상할 수 있었다. “방해받지 않는 긴 휴식이요. 거기다 적절한 주문과 마법약을 더하면, 제가 할 수 있는 한 최선의 치유 효과를 보장합니다.”

“나는 물론 당신의 탁월한 치유 능력을 전적으로 믿어요,” 덤블도어 교수가 말했다. “세베루스가 이보다 더 훌륭한 도움의 손길을 바랄 수 없으리란 것을 잘 알고 있어요. 하지만—당신이 부디 이 늙은이의 응석을 좀 받아준다면—안타깝게도 나는, 최고의 의술에도 약간의 다정한 마음 씀씀이를 더하면 더 좋은 효과를 볼 수 있다는 인식이 널리 퍼져 있던 시절에 자랐고, 나이 들어서도 그 생각을 좀처럼 떨쳐놓을 수가 없군요.”

폼프리 부인은 꼼짝도 하지 않았다. 해리엇은 발을 동동 구르지 않으려고 무진 애를 썼다. 이미 다 결정 난 사항 아니었던가? 그들은 왜 이렇게 시간을 끌고 있는 것일까?

“좋아요,” 폼프리 부인이 마침내 말했다. 조금도 좋지 않다는 말투였지만. “하지만 한 번에 한 사람만이에요, 그리고 두 사람 외 다른 사람은 _절대_ 안 돼요. 이 사람 저 사람 그를 구경하러 줄줄이 드나드는 건 용납할 수 없어요. 정말이지, 그가 저 밖에서 자기 몸에 무슨 짓을 해댄 건지는 신만이 아실 거예요.”

“고마워요, 폼프리 부인. 해리엇도 나도 당신에게 빚을 졌어요.”

폼프리는 지금 그들을 스네이프의 방에 들어가지 못하게 하는 걸로 그 빚을 당장 받아내고 싶어 하는 눈치였지만, 그래도 문에 걸어놓았던 방어막을 해제하고 그들을 들여보내 주었다. “둘 중 누가 먼저 들어가시겠어요?”

“해리엇이 먼저 가는 게 좋겠어요,” 덤블도어 교수가 말했다. “나는 여기서 기다리지요.”

“그러면 들어가거라, 포터 양.”

병실은 이틀 전 해리엇이 잤던 방과 똑같았다. 끔찍하게 인간미 없는 가구들. 창문은 수리되어 있었고 흉하게 생긴 안락의자가 하나 늘어나 있었다—그리고 스네이프가 있었다.

그는 의식을 잃은 상태였다. 그날 해리엇을 보고 나서 실신한 이후로, 한 번도 깨어나지 않았다고 폼프리 부인이 말했다. 그 전날 밤 낭떠러지에서 추락하면서 그는 등뼈가 세 군데, 골반 한 군데, 그리고 그 밖에도 여기저기 뼈가 부러졌고, 듣자 하니 그가 행했다던 그 위험한 마법이 그를 혼수상태에 빠뜨릴 정도로 기력을 잡아먹었다는 것 같았다. 뼈가 낫는 동안 그가 충분히 쉴 수 있도록 폼프리가 그를 치료용 수면 상태에 집어넣기는 했지만, 그것도 열두 시간 이상 지속될 것은 아니었다.

열두 시간은 이미 어제 아침에 지났다. 해리엇이 아침식사로 나온 죽 그릇을 내던져 부숴버렸을 때.

이상하게 소심해져서, 그녀는 주춤거리며 침대로 다가섰다. 스네이프는… 왜소해 보인다, 고 할 수는 없었지만, 평소보다 좀 작아 보였다. 그가 모두에게 겁을 주며 돌아다닐 때는 간과하기 쉬웠지만, 그는 키가 아주 큰 사람은 아니었다. 그의 머리카락은 단정하게 넘겨져 있었고, 그래서 드러난 그의 얼굴은 평안해 보이지 않고 초췌하고 공허해 보였다. 그의 피부도 평소보다 더 좋지 않은 빛을 띠었다.

그의 심장 박동을 보여주는 주문의 빛이 가슴 언저리에 떠올라 있었다. 그 빛은 마치 그와 함께 잠들어 있는 것처럼, 규칙적으로 밝아졌다 희미해졌다 했다. 그게 아니었다면 해리엇은 그가 죽었다고 생각했을지도 모른다.

“교장선생님, 성 뭉고 병원에서 치유술사를 몇 명 불러올 수 있으면 정말 도움이 될 텐데요," 폼프리가 덤블도어에게 속삭이는 것이 들렸다.

“포피, 당신의 능력에 대한 내 찬사는 결코 무의미한 아첨의 말이 아니었어요.”

해리엇은 여기 올 수 있어서 기뻤지만—그가 정말 살아있음을 확인했다는 안도감이 온몸을 휘감았다—정작 여기 와서 무엇을 할지는 생각해보지 않았다. 그녀는 한 번도 병원에 있는 누군가를 방문한 적이 없었다. 폼프리가 호들갑을 떨어서 그런지 몰라도, 해리엇은 이제 자신이 뭔가 잘못해서 그의 상태를 악화시킬까 봐 불안했다 (그의 상태를 악화시킬 수 있을 만한 행동이 뭐가 있을지는 상상할 수 없었지만).

“그 정도면 된 것 같구나, 얘야,” 폼프리 부인이 말했다. “수업 들어가야지.”

하지만 해리엇은 _뭐라도_ 하지 않고 떠나기는 싫었다. 그녀는 담요 위에 늘어진 그의 손을 살짝 건드렸다. 손등에 뚜렷이 돋아난 힘줄이 좀 선뜩해 보였다.

“구해주셔서 고마워요,” 그녀는 속삭였다. 폼프리도 덤블도어도 자신이 정확히 뭐라고 하는지 알아듣지 못하길 바라면서. 그리고 천천히 손을 뗐다.

“나중에 또 보러 오고 싶어요,” 폼프리가 그녀를 복도로 몰아내는 동안 그녀는 말했다.

“포터 양—”

“좋은 생각이구나,” 덤블도어 교수가 말했다 (폼프리는 맥고나걸처럼 입술을 꾹 다물었다). “그도 누군가 함께 있어 주는 것을 그 나름대로는 고마워할 것 같으니. 수업 잘 듣고 좋은 하루 보내렴, 아가.”

* * * * *

월요일은 안 그래도 힘든데, 해리엇은 대연회장으로 터덜터덜 내려가면서 시무룩하니 생각했다. 혼수상태에 빠져 어쩌면 평생 깨어나지 못할지도 모르는 누군가를 걱정할 일까지 더해지지 않았으면 좋았을 것이다. 그 누군가 혼수상태에 빠진 것이 자신의 목숨을 구하려다가 그런 것이라면 특히 (거기다 자신이 그 사람의 말을 듣기만 했더라도 그는 무사하지 않았을까 하는 고민까지 더해졌다).

그녀는 습관처럼, 또는 일종의 귀소본능에 의지해, 론과 허마이니를 찾아냈다. 자신이 무슨 행동을 하는지 거의 의식조차 하지 못한 채 그리핀도르 기숙사 테이블에 앉았을 뿐인데, 앉고 보니 옆에 론이 앉아 있었고 허마이니는 맞은편에 있었다.

“그는 좀 괜찮대?” 허마이니가 걱정스럽게 물었다.

“그냥 변화 없어.”

론은 큼큼 목청을 가다듬었지만, 별말은 하지 않았다. 해리엇은 그가 스네이프가 잘못되든 말든 별로 신경 쓰지 않는다는 것을 알고 있었다. 하지만 그는 놀라운 수준의 눈치를 발휘해 그런 말을 입 밖에도 꺼내지 않았다. 정말로, 그의 침묵은 그 자체로 제법 사려 깊은 행동이었다.

그녀는 테이블 표면에 뺨을 대고 엎드렸다. “제발 너희 둘 중 한 사람이라도 갑자기 없던 점술 실력이 생겨서 우리가 오늘 수업 안 들어가도 된다고 예언해줘.”

“난 수업 땡땡이치는 데 한 표,” 론이 말했다.

“우리 셋이 한꺼번에 빠지는 걸 변명하긴 어려울 텐데,” 허마이니가 회의적으로 말했다.

“다시 한 번 말해주겠어?” 론이 물었다. 해리엇은 그녀를 멍하니 응시하기 위해 테이블 위에서 고개를 반대쪽으로 돌려 머리를 괴었다. “네가, 허마이니 그레인저가 지금, 수업을 빠지자는 말을 듣고도 산 채로 내 가죽을 벗기지 않으려는 거 맞지?”

“점술이니까,” 허마이니가 냉담하게 말했다. “어차피 지금 해리엇은 _그 여자_ 가 한 시간 반 동안 스네이프 교수가 어떻게 죽을지 예언해대는 걸 듣고 앉아있을 상황이 아니고. 그녀가 그렇게 나오리란 걸 너도 알잖아. 도저히 거부할 수 없을 거야, 특히나 이제는 그녀가 그렇게 집착하던 시리우스 블랙의 등장 가능성이—뭐 그렇다고.”

“슬리데린 애들이 우리에게 저주를 걸었다고 하면 어때,” 론이 말했다. “그래서 우리는 얼굴에 종기랑 촉수가 더덕더덕 붙은 채 후미진 복도에 버려져 있었다고 하는 거야. 그녀는 좋아 죽으려고 할걸.”

그들은 변신술 수업시간이 될 때까지 필요의 방에 숨어 있었다.

“아직도 내가 그 징그러운 변태 자식을 몇 년이나 내 _침대에_ 재웠다는 게 믿기지 않아,” 론은 토요일 밤 이후 벌써 여든일곱 번쯤 한 말을 또 했다. “그건 정말—아으으으. 아주 등골이 오싹하게 소름이 끼친다고, 정말.”

허마이니는 론을 향해 날카로운 눈빛을 쏘아 보내며, 입모양으로 그에게만 뭔가 말했다. 해리엇은 그녀가 하려는 말을 잘 알아볼 수 없었지만, 딱히 애써 알아보고 싶은 마음도 생기지 않았다.

“혹시 시리우스 블랙에게서 소식이 왔어?” 허마이니가 물었다.

“아니… 하지만 이제 겨우 하루 지났을 뿐인걸…”

“미리 말해주지 않아서 미안해,” 허마이니가 조심스럽게 말했다. “왜 있잖아—그가 네 대부라는 거. 말하려고 했는데—하지만 그와 네 아버지가 친구였다는 걸 아는 것만으로도 네가 얼마나 힘들어하는지 보고 나니까…”

“상관없어,” 해리엇은 조용히 말하고, 창문 유리에 이마를 기댔다. 되돌아온 햇빛이 멀리 호수에 비쳐 백금색으로 부서졌다.

세 사람은 다른 아이들과 교실 앞 복도에서 합류할 수 있게 시간 맞춰 변신술 교실로 향했다.

“해리! 거기 있구나!” 파르바티가 외쳤다.

“대체 어디 있었던 거야?” 라벤더가 물었다.

“우린 트릴로니 교수님께 말씀드렸어—그거 있잖아,” 파르바티가 음모를 꾸미는 사람처럼 목소리를 낮추어 덧붙였다. “ _우리가 하려는 주문_ 말이야.”

해리엇은 그것에 대해 완전히 잊고 있었다.

“교수님도 _상당히_ 기대하고 계셔,” 라벤더가 반짝이는 눈으로 말했다. “우리에게 추가 점수를 주시겠다고 말씀하셨어!”

“굉장하네,” 해리엇은 멍하게 대꾸했다.

“허마이니 너도 이제, 진작 같이 하자고 할걸 싶겠지,” 라벤더가 뻐기듯 말했다.

“뭐, 땅을 치고 통곡할 것까지는 없겠다는 생각이 드네,” 허마이니가 말했다.

“무슨 주문 말하는 거야?” 론이 물었다.

“여자애들끼리만 아는 주문,” 파르바티가 새침하게 말했다. 때맞춰 맥고나걸 교수의 교실 문이 열리고, N.E.W.T. 레벨 변신술 수업을 들은 학생들이 쏟아져 나왔다.

“점술 주문인데,” 인파를 헤치고 교실로 들어가는 사이 허마이니가 론에게 말해주었다. “어차피 네가 관심 가질 만한 건 아니야.”

그날 수업에서 해리엇은 죽을 쑤었다. 그날 배운 것은—배운 것은—사실, 수업종이 울리고 다들 짐을 챙기는 동안에도, 그녀는 그날 배운 것이 뭐였는지 말하라면 말할 수 없었다. 어떤 물건을 다른 어떤 물건으로 바꿔야 했을 것이다. 아마도.

“포터 양,” 의자가 바닥을 스치는 시끌벅적한 소음 한가운데, 맥고나걸 교수가 말했다. “부디 잠시 남아라. 위즐리 군, 그레인저 양, 두 사람은 먼저 가보도록.”

“밖에서 기다릴게,” 허마이니가 속삭였다.

수업시간에 집중하는 것의 중요성에 대한 설교를 각오하고서, 해리엇은 터벅터벅 맥고나걸 교수의 교탁 앞으로 갔다.

“포터 양, 오늘따라 심각하게 침울해 보이는구나,” 맥고나걸 교수가 말했다. “흠, 어쩌면 이것이 네 기운을 좀 북돋워 줄지도 모르지.”

맥고나걸 교수가 내밀고 있는 것이 빗자루임을 깨닫는 데는 시간이 좀 걸렸다. 그 빗자루의 매끈한 손잡이 부분에는, 반짝이는 금박으로 글자가 새겨져 있었다. 그녀는 몇 번인가 눈을 깜박였다. 하지만 눈앞의 빗자루는 사라지지 않았다.

“이제 괜찮은 거예요?” 그녀가 물었다.

“우리가 살펴볼 만큼 살펴봤지만, 아무것도 잘못된 것이 없었다,” 맥고나걸 교수가 말했다. 그녀는 희미하게 웃고 있었다. “어딘가에 널 아주 아끼는 친구가 있나 보다.”

해리엇의 머릿속에서 뭔가 간질간질했다… 최근에 뭔가 들었는데, 빗자루에 대한…

_“12년간 감옥에 가 있었던 걸 대녀에게 보상할 방법으로 내가 생각했던 거랑은 다르지만, 빗자루가 전해지지 않았으니 어쩔 수 없지.”_

“고맙습니다, 교수님.” 그녀는 천천히 말했다.

론과 허마이니는 층계참에서 서성대며 기다리고 있었다. 다른 애들은 전부 점심을 먹으러 내려가고, 조용한 복도에서 그녀의 발소리만 크게 울려퍼졌다.

“그녀가 뭐라고—” 해리엇이 다가오는 걸 보자마자 허마이니가 입을 열었지만, 곧이어 그녀는 빗자루를 보았다. “오!”

“이런 젠장, 그거구나,” 론이 숨죽인 목소리로 말했다.

“깜박하고 말을 안 했는데,” 해리엇이 허마이니를 향해 말했다. “네 말이 맞았어. 이건 시리우스 블랙이 보낸 거였어.”

 

* * * * *

소문은 빛의 속도로 학교 전체에 퍼졌다. 스네이프 교수가 피투성이로 의식을 잃은 채 저 우둔한 거인 해그리드의 손수레에 실려—유명하신 해리엇 포터와 살인마 시리우스 블랙과 함께—학교로 들어오는 광경을 다수의 학생이 목격했고, 그중 상당수가 슬리데린이었다. 스네이프 교수가 현재 면회 <절대 불가> 상태였으므로, 그의 슬리데린들은 그의 상태가 어떨지 자주 토론하는 것 외에는 딱히 할 수 있는 일이 없었다.

“하지만 그래도 괜찮으실 것처럼 보였어?” 다프네는 물었다.

“완전 피투성이였다고,” 밀리센트가 말했다. “그게 그래도 괜찮을 상태처럼 들려?”

아스테리아는 마치 스네이프가 그녀 바로 옆에 서 있기라도 한 것처럼 창백해져 있었다. 손에는 파란색 페인트가 묻어 있었다. 최근 들어 그녀는 자주 사라졌다. 다프네가 그 사이 뭘 하고 있었느냐고 물을 때마다, 아스테리아는 그저 고개를 흔들기만 할 뿐이었다.

“이건 분명 _포터_ 와 어떻게든 연관된 게 틀림없어,” 드레이코가 말했다.

“그야, _확실히_ 그녀가 그와 함께 수레에 실려 들어오기는 했지,” 트레이시는 담담하게 그렇게 말함으로써, 드레이코가 얼굴을 붉히게 만들었다.

“시리우스 블랙도,” 밀리센트가 덧붙였다.

“시리우스 블랙이 포터를 처치하려고 했던 거야,” 드레이코는 말했다. “그가 성공했다고 해도 딱히 아쉬울 일은 없었을 테지만—스네이프 교수님은 어쩌다가 거기에 휘말린 거고. 일이 그렇게 된 거라는 데 내기도 걸 수 있어.”

“블랙이 포터를 수백만 개의 자잘한 조각으로 터트려 버리고 싶어 한들, 스네이프 교수님이 거기에 관여할 이유가 뭐야?” 트레이시는 물었다. 하지만 그때 다프네는 트레이시에게 관심을 쏟을 여유가 없었다. 그녀는 아스테리아의 반응에 더 신경이 쓰였다. 아스테리아는 드레이코가 한 말을 듣고, 새빨갛게 달아올라서는 그에게 거의… _화가 난_ 표정을 쏘아 보냈다.

아스테리아는 화를 내는 사람이 아니었다.

“그들이 같이 한꺼번에 실려 왔다잖아,” 팬지가 말했다. 그 목소리는 그녀가 진정으로 하고 싶은 말, 즉 _내 사랑 드레이코가 하는 말에 지적해대는 짓은 그만둬_ _, 데이비스, 안 그러면 네 머리카락을 죄다 잡아 뜯어 줄 테다_ , 라는 내용을 전달하는 데 매우 효과적이었다. 하지만 트레이시는 도자기 인형이 아니었다. 그녀는 팬지를 무시하고 드레이코에게 직접 말했다.

“만약 스네이프 교수님이 산책 삼아 나가셨다가 우연히 포터를 마주쳤거나, 아니면 징계 삼아 그녀를 끌고 숲에 들어갔다가, _때마침_ 블랙에게 공격을 당했다고 한다면, 그건 믿을 수 있겠다.”

“실제로 그런 일이 일어나지 않았다고 누가 말할 수 있겠어?” 드레이코는 되물었다. “내 말은 그저 스네이프 교수님이 다친 건 _포터의 잘못_ 이라는 거였어. 두 사람을 습격한 것이 블랙이고, 스네이프 교수님이 단지 잘못된 시점에 잘못된 장소에 있었을 뿐이라 해도, 그건 여전히 포터의 잘못이야. 그 계집애가 과거에 수백만 번쯤 기회가 있었을 때 콱 죽어줬더라면—”

 _쾅_ , 소리와 함께 아스테리아의 의자가 바닥을 뒹굴었다. 그녀가 너무 빠르게 일어서는 바람에 의자가 뒤로 넘어간 것이다. 트레이시와 드레이코를 타오르는 눈길로 노려본 다음, 그녀는 그들이 다 함께 앉아있던 테이블에서 도망쳤다. 두 사람은 한순간 상당히 충격을 받은 얼굴을 했다.

“ _자알 간다_ (Nice _going_ ),” 팬지가 아스테리아의 뒤통수에 대고 외쳤다 (치명적인 모욕을 주기 위한 말치고는 별 깊이가 없었다).

“네 여동생은 뭘 잘못 먹기라도 했어?” 허세를 되찾은 드레이코가 다프네에게 물었다. “평소보다 더 안절부절못하는데.”

“실례할게,” 다프네는 그렇게 말하고 아스테리아를 쫓아 기숙사 휴게실을 벗어났다. 그녀는 한 층 위에서 여동생을 찾아냈다. 아스테리아는 벽에 기대어 등을 보이고 서 있었다.

“뭐가 문제인지 말해줘,” 다프네는 말했다. 그렇게 말하는 자신의 목소리는 친숙했다. 그녀는 자신이 수십만 번쯤 그렇게 말했던 지난날들을 기억했다. 겨울, 여름, 바위투성이 해변에서 또는 깎아지른 절벽 위에서, 그들의 마당 한구석에 있는 잔뜩 뒤틀린 사이프러스 나무 아래서. 아스테리아는 달리는 아이(runner)였다. 심장이 어떤 감정으로든 가득 찰 때면, 그녀는 언제나 아무도 따라올 수 없을 만큼 빠르게 달려서 어딘가로 숨어들었다.

다프네는 언제나 그녀의 뒤를 따라 걸었다. 그녀는 언제나 자신의 여동생을 찾아냈다, 결국에는.

아스테리아는 고개를 흔들었다. 그러면서도 눈가를 닦아내며 돌아섰다. “그들은 어떻게 누군가 _죽는_ 걸 그런 식으로 얘기할 수 있지?”

“진지하게 한 말은 아니야, 아스터. 그건 그저 그들이 자기 감정을 표출하는 방법일 뿐이야. 우리 모두 그저 스네이프 교수님이 걱정되어서 그래—”

“ _나도_ 그분을 걱정해,” 아스테리아는 말했다. “하지만 그녀가 _죽었어야_ 한다고 말하는 건—그저 말뿐이라도, 그게 얼마나 끔찍한지, 언니는 모르겠어?”

“당연히 알지,” 다프네는 거짓말을 했다. 아스테리아가 그 말 이외에 다른 말을 듣고 싶지는 않으리란 것을 알았기 때문이다.

하지만 아스테리아는 그녀를 꿰뚫어 볼 듯한 눈으로 지그시 바라보았다.

“아니,” 아스테리아가 말했다. “언니는 몰라.”

순간 다프네의 가슴속에서 뭔가 찌르르했다. “그래,” 그녀는 계속 차분함을 유지하며 말했다. 그녀의 심장은 놀람과 불안으로 흔들리고 있었지만. “네 말이 맞아. 나는 드레이코나 다른 애들이 포터가 죽는 걸 얘기하든 말든 신경 안 써. 그건 그저 말일 뿐이야, 아스터.”

“그리고 언니는, 언니 친구들도 전부 다, 그녀를 좋아하지 않아. 다들 그녀를 증오하잖아. 그걸 인정해.” 다프네가 뭐라고 입을 뗄 새도 없이, 아스테리아는 말을 이었다. “ _왜_? 그녀는 매력적인 사람이야—그녀는 이 끔찍한 곳에서 언니 말고 유일하게 내게 친절하게 대해준 사람이야. 저 안에 있는 사람들, 언니의 _친구들_ 은, 다들 무정하고 잔인하기만 했는데—오, 언니는 어떻게 그녀가 죽기를 바랄 수 있어?”

아스테리아가 행복하지 않다는 것은 알고 있었지만, 그녀가 호그와트를 “끔찍한 곳”이라고 칭하는 걸 듣고 있자니—그리고 그녀의 친구들, 대부분의 날에는 그녀 스스로도 친구로 여기는 아이들을 잔인하고 무정하다고 부르면서—그러면서 해리엇 포터를 칭찬하는 걸 들으니—

“그녀가 언제 네게 친절했는데?” 그녀는 물었다. 아스테리아는 친절함에도 잔인함에도 지나치게 무게를 더하는 경향이 있었다. 어쩌면 해리엇 포터가 한 일이 별것도 아니었을지 모른다. 그러면 그녀에게 그걸 깨우쳐줄 수 있을 것이다.

“그녀는 그 진저리나는 남자애들로부터 날 구해줬어,” 아스테리아가 턱을 치켜들었다. 마치 그녀가—이번에도—다프네가 무슨 생각을 하는지 훤히 꿰고 있는 것처럼. “그리고 스네이프 교수님이 나랑 그녀를 만나게 해주었을 때도, 그녀는 굉장히 배려심 깊고, 그리고, 그리고 착했어.”

그 _만남들_. 아직까지 실제로 이루어진 만남은, 다프네로서는 기쁘게도, 단 한 번뿐이었지만, 그 한 번만으로도 이미 충분한 해악을 끼친 것 같았다. 그것이 얼마나 큰 해악이었는지, 다프네는 지금 이 순간까지 깨닫지 못하고 있었다.

“글쎄…” 다프네는 말했다. “글쎄—그건—그랬다니 다행이네. 애들이 하는 말은 정말 그냥 하는 말일 뿐이야, 아스터.”

하지만 아스테리아의 얼굴에 떠오른 표정을 보고, 다프네는 자신이 여동생의 마음을 괴롭히는 문제를 해결하는 데 난생처음으로 실패했음을 알아차렸다. 오히려 문제를 더 악화시키지 않았다면, 적어도 아스테리아의 마음속에 자리잡고 있던 어두운 의심을 자신이 확인시켜 준 것으로 보였다. 그녀의 마음을 다프네에게서 멀어지게 만드는 독약 같은 의심.

그녀 자신의 마음속에도 어두운 의심이 피어올랐다. 만약 해리엇 포터가 여기 있었다면, 아스테리아는 _그녀_ 에게로 돌아섰을까—

조금 전 기숙사 휴게실에서 드레이코가 했던 말과 똑같은 소망이, 그녀의 가슴속에서 불쑥 치밀어 올랐다. 그 순간 그 소망은, 별거 아닌 말처럼 느껴지지 않았다.

* * * * *

월요일은 화요일에 자리를 넘겨주고, 화요일은 다시 그 다음 날로, 그렇게 별다른 소동 없이 조용히 흐르는 시냇물처럼 한 주가 흘러가고 주말이 왔다. 해리엇은 계속해서 스네이프를 보러 갔고, 스네이프는 계속해서 깨어나지 않았다. 수요일에 그녀는 병문안에 꽃다발을 가져갈 생각을 해냈다. 그가 완전히 의식불명 상태이니만큼, 꽃은 그를 위해서라기보다는 그녀 자신의 마음을 위안하기 위한 것에 가까웠지만. 그 병실은 너무도 삭막하고 칙칙했다.

그리고 그가 깨어난다면, 꽃을 보게 될 테니까.

깨어난다면.

토요일, 그녀가 가져다 놓은 아네모네가 시들었고, 스네이프가 의식을 잃은 지 일주일이 흘렀다. 아무 변화도 없었다.

슬리데린 학생들은 해리엇과 마찬가지로 스네이프의 부재를 절절히 느끼고 있는 듯했지만, 그 외에는 아무도 그렇게 생각하지 않았다. 사실, 그리핀도르 학생들은 도리어 생기가 넘쳤다. 그들의 생기발랄함이 해리엇의 잠자는 드래곤 같은 성질을 건드렸기 때문에, 그녀는 될 수 있는 한 기숙사 휴게실을 피하게 되었다. 이번 주에 그녀는 자주 허마이니와 같이 도서관에 가거나 론과 함께 파이어볼트를 타러 퀴디치 경기장에 가거나 했다.

파이어볼트의 존재는 그리핀도르 퀴디치 팀 전체의 사기를 올려주었다. 그것을 보고 올리버는 감격에 겨워 소리 없이 흐느꼈다… 볼 때마다, 매번 새롭게. 처음으로 그 빗자루에 올라타 날아올랐을 때, 해리엇은 그 어느 때보다도 더 빠르고 가볍게 공중으로 솟아올랐다. 그 순간 그녀는 지난 여름, 빗자루를 타고 날면서 패트로누스를 불러내려고 시도했던 날을 떠올렸었다.

그녀는 의아했다. 왜 스네이프는 자신의 패트로누스가 어떤 모양인지 그녀에게 알려주지 않으려 들었을까—자신이 수십 마리도 넘는 디멘터를 한 번에 쫓아낼 만큼 강력한 패트로누스를 불러낼 수 있다는 것을—작년 그녀가 계단에서 떨어져 병동에 입원해 있을 때와 지난 여름 잠들지 못하고 있을 때, 그녀에게 은빛 암사슴을 보내준 것이 그였다는 것을.

그가 어서 일어났으면 했다. 그러면 그녀의 머릿속을 맴도는 질문들을 직접 물어볼 수 있을 테니까.

그 전에 우선, 그녀가 대화를 나누고 싶은 사람이 한 명 더 있었다. _그 사람_ 은 깨어 있었지만, 그녀를 피해 다니고 있었다.

그녀는 루핀의 사무실 문을 두드렸다. 그는 기다리게 하지 않고 바로 문을 열었지만, 그녀를 보자마자, 그의 얼굴은 평소보다 더 조심스럽게 변했다. 그리고 그는 그녀와 눈을 마주치지 않으려고 했다.

“해리엇,” 그는 말했다. “미안하구나, 하지만 지금은 때가 좋지 않아—”

그녀는 주먹을 말아 쥐었다. “이런 식으로 말해서 죄송하지만, 선생님은 저에게 말해줘야 할 의무가 있지 않나요."

그는 대답하지 않았다. 하지만 잠시 후, 그는 그녀가 들어갈 수 있을 만큼 문을 열어주었다.

그녀는 성큼성큼 걸어 들어가, 그녀가 실제로 느끼는 것에 비해 훨씬 더 당당한 태도로 자리에 앉았다. 뒷짐을 진 채, 루핀은 방을 가로질러 왔다 갔다 하면서도, 여전히 그녀를 보지 않았다. 그는 이제까지 본 중에서 가장 자기 자신에게 확신이 없는 얼굴을 하고 있었다.

용기를 잃어버리지 않기 위해 심호흡을 하고 나서, 그녀는 입을 열었다. “시리우스 블랙이 이렇게 전해 달라고 했어요. ‘리무스를 만나면, 그에게 난 작별인사 따위에는 정말 서투르다고 전해줘. 그렇지 않았다면 뭐라도 더 멋진 말을 전했을 거라고.’”

그러자 루핀이 마침내 그녀에게 시선을 돌렸다. 그 얼굴을 보고 그녀는 살짝 놀랐다. 그의 눈에서 반짝이는 것이—눈물일까?

“그가 맞는 말을 했구나,” 긴 침묵 끝에 그가 쉰 듯한 목소리로 말했다. “그건 내가 들어본 것 중에서 최악의 작별인사야.”

그녀는 그에 대해 뭐라고 답해야 할지, 혹은 어떻게 대화를 이어 나가야 할지 몰랐다. 루핀은 천천히 자기 책상 뒤의 의자에 앉아서, 어디랄 것도 없는 허공을 응시하고 있었다.

“그가 내 대부라는 걸 왜 얘기해주지 않으셨어요?” 최종적으로 그녀는 그렇게 물었다.

다시 그가 그녀를 마주 보았을 때, 그 얼굴은 진지했다. 그때 처음으로 그녀는, 그의 얼굴에 난 피부가 벗겨진 듯한 자국들을 눈치챘다. 깊은 상흔이 나아가는 중인 것처럼.

“여러 가지 이유가 있었지,” 그의 목소리는 아직 거칠었다. “그중 몇몇은 굉장히 이기적인 이유였고… 하지만 네가 알게 되면 더 상처받을 것으로 생각했기 때문이기도 해. 네 부모님의 친구였다는 것만 알아도 충분히 충격일 텐데, 네 대부라는 것까지 알았다면…”

허마이니도 똑같은 말을 했었다.

“하지만 선생님은 그가 무죄라는 걸 알고 있었잖아요,” 그녀가 말했다.

루핀은 느리게 고개를 흔들었다. 그의 얼굴에는 무언가 대단히 고통스러운 표정이 새겨졌다. “나는 확실히 알지 못했어… 피터를 내 눈으로 보기 전까지는. 시리우스가 그런 짓을 했다는 게 말이 안 된다고 느끼면서도, 나는 그대로 받아들였지—12년 동안, 나는 그걸 사실이라고 믿었단다. 모든 증거가 시리우스를 가리켰으니까… 하지만 그를 다시 만나고 나서, 나는 그의 무죄를 믿고 싶었어… 그에 따르는 위험을 고려하면, 그래서는 안 됐을 만큼 믿었지.” 그는 씁쓸하게 말했다. “난 가끔씩 그 불확실한 진실이 내가 진실이라고 믿어야 했던 것보다 더 옳게 느껴진다고 내 멋대로 납득해버린 게 아닐까 생각한단다…”

그는 이제 창밖을 내다보고 있었다. 창문으로 오후가 남긴 햇빛이 희미하게 잔디 위로 흩어지고 있었다. 해리엇은 그가 지금 하는 말이 얼마나 자신이 들으라고 하는 말일지 궁금했다. 그녀는 자신이 이 모든 것을 얼마만큼 이해하고 있는지, 확실히 말할 수 없었다.

“하지만 의심은,” 그는 조용히 입을 열었다, “너무 외로운 나머지 믿음이 자신의 쌍둥이임을 모르는 고통이라고들 하지.”

해리엇은 거기다 뭐라고 대꾸해야 할지 알 수 없었다.

“그는 너를 아주 많이 사랑했어,” 루핀은 여전히 창밖을 보고 있었다. “네가 갓난아이일 적에—그리고 지금도 여전히.”

그것이 블랙과 스누플즈에게서 느껴졌던 그 모든 슬픔의 근원일까? 사랑이?

그녀는 알 수 없었다. 그녀는 사랑받는다는 것이 어떤 느낌인지 알지 못했다.

“그는 왜 저를 ‘홀리베리’라고 부르죠?”

루핀은 미소를 지었다. 하지만 그의 얼굴에 떠오른 표정으로 보자면, 그 순간 그가 웃는 대신 울었다고 해도 놀랍지 않았을 것이다. “그건 그가 언제나 널 부르던 애칭이란다. 그것 때문에 릴리는 미치려고 했지. 그녀는 처음에 너를 홀리라고 부르려고 했었어. 하지만 네가 태어난 직후에 갑자기 마음을 바꿨지… 시리우스는 이상한 데서 굉장히 고집스러울 수 있거든.”

해리엇은 자신의 온몸이 숨을 죽이고 있는 것 같은 기분을 느꼈다. 바로 _이것이_ 그녀가 요 몇 달간 루핀과 스네이프에게서 얻어내려고 애썼던 것이었다. 그녀의 부모님이 살아갔던 세상, 그들이 마지막으로 살아 숨쉬었던 짧은 순간을 벗어난 그들의 삶. 그녀는 소망의 거울을 통해 그들을 본 적이 있지만, 그것은 아는 것과 달랐다. 이것과는… 달랐다.

“미안하다,” 루핀이 말했다. 이번에는 그녀도 그가 진심임을 믿었다. “내가 괜히—내가 올해 널 그렇게 밀어내서는 안 되는 거였어. 이제야 말하다니, 너무 최후의 최후까지 미뤘던 것 같구나…”

앉은 의자가 갑자기 아래로 푹 꺼지는 것 같았다. “ _떠나시려는_ 거예요?”

“덤블도어 교수님은 내 사직서를 거절하셨지,” 이상하게도 그것이 야속하다는 듯한 말투였다.

“ _사직을_ 하려고 했어요?”

“나는 널 죽일 수도 있었어, 아니면 널 늑대인간으로 만들거나. 그리고 세베루스는 실제로 나 때문에 늑대인간이 되었을 가능성도 있고.”

해리엇은 처음 듣는 소리였다—스스로 그 가능성을 깨닫지도 못했지만, 지금 생각해 보니 그 가능성을 미리 생각하지 못한 자신이 바보 같았다—하지만 아무도 그런 얘기를 하지 않았다, 덤블도어조차. “스네이프가 _물렸던가요_?”

“폼프리 부인은 내가 그를 물어버린 흔적을 찾지는 못했지만, 확실히 하기 위해서는 다음 만월까지 기다릴 필요가 있다고 하더구나. 만약 그가 늑대인간으로 변한다면, 그의 인생은 완전히 망가질 거야. 알버스 덤블도어라 해도 나를—나와 세베루스를—이곳에 오래 두지는 못할 거란다.” 그는 두 손으로 얼굴을 문질렀다. 아까 본 그 상흔이 그 탓에 이리저리 이지러졌다. 그건 마치 발톱과 이빨 자국처럼…

예전에 해리엇이 아스테리아를 돕는 일에 자신이 부적합하다고 생각했다면, 그것은 지금 이 순간 그녀가 느끼는 부족함에 댈 바가 아니었다. 그녀는 지금 당장 양해를 구하고 자리를 떠야 하나 생각했다. 하지만 그녀는 아직도 묻고 싶은 것들이 많았고, 이것이 그럴 수 있는 유일한 기회가 될까 봐 두려웠다. 그가 언제 또다시 자신을 밀어내기 시작할지도 모르니까.

“내가 듣기로 너는 그의 병문안을 다니고 있다고,” 길고 긴 침묵 끝에 루핀이 말했다.

“오, 그럼요. 그가 제 목숨을 구했는걸요.” 이 자리에서 말하기는 좀 껄끄러운 얘기였다. 왜냐하면 스네이프는 _루핀으로부터_ 해리엇을 구했으니까. 하지만 루핀은 그저 서글픈 미소만 지었다.

“자,” 그는 주머니에서 곱게 접힌 양피지 한 장을 꺼냈다. “네가 이걸 도로 가져가고 싶을 거라고 생각했단다. 어쩌면 학생에게 이걸 주면 안 되는 걸지도 모르지만… 하지만 내가 아는 제임스라면 분명 이게 네가 당연히 받아야 하는 유산이라고 여겼을 거야.”

아무것도 쓰이지 않은 양피지였지만, 그녀는 그게 뭔지 알고 있었다.

“그건 선생님들 거였죠, 안 그래요? 무니, 웜테일, 패드풋과 프롱스는…”

“그래, 우리가 서로를 부르던 별명이지.”

“선생님은 시리우스 블랙을 ‘패드풋’이라고 불렀어요,” 그녀는 말했다. “페티그루가 ‘웜테일’—그러면 아빠가 프롱스였나요? 아빠도 아니마구스였어요?”

“수사슴이었지.” 루핀은 다시 한 번 그 슬픈, 복잡한 미소를 지어 보였다. “우리는 농담 삼아서 그를 숲의 왕이라고 부르곤 했단다… 릴리는 그가 거만하고 재수없게 굴 때만 그를 그렇게 불렀지.”

“차 한 잔 마시겠니?” 잠시 후 그가 갑작스럽게 제안했다. 해리엇은 그가 더는 자신을 쫓아내지 않으리라는 것을 알아차렸다.

“네, 부탁드려요.”

루핀은 차를 끓이고, 마침내 그녀에게 이야기를 해주기 시작했다. 바깥이 깜깜해지고, 벽난로에서 불이 조용히 타오르기 시작했지만, 두 사람 다 눈치채지 못했다.

 

 

 

 


	43. 43장. 이건 미처 예상하지 못했다 (Didn’t See That One Coming)

 

 

금요일 아침, 해리엇은 누군가 정신없이 어깨를 붙잡고 흔드는 손길에 끌려 억지로 잠에서 깨어났다.

“무…?”

“해리, 일어나일어나일어나!” 누구… 파르바티? “너도 오늘 시작했는지 확인해 봐!”

시작을… 뭘…? 딱히 기숙사가 공격당하는 중인 것 같지는 않았으므로, 해리엇은 파르바티의 손길을 뿌리치고 돌아누웠다. “절루 가…”

“라벤더랑 나 둘 다 오늘 생리 시작했단 말이야! 너도 시작했는지 확인해, 얼른!”

“지금 _그것_ 때문에 날 깨운 거야?” 해리엇은 어이가 없어서 잠이 확 깼다. “진짜 별 지랄같은…”

“해리!” 파르바티가 질겁하며 책망하듯 얼굴을 찡그렸다.

해리엇은 바보 같은 점술 주문 하나 때문에 날도 채 밝기 전에 자신을 침대에서 끌어내려는 미친 자들의 기분을 맞춰주는 것은 사절이었다. 그녀는 파르바티를 자신의 사주식 침대 밖으로 쫓아내고 도로 누웠다. 하지만 그 두 사람이 이미 일어나 있는 상황에서 다시 잠드는 것보다는 코끼리 목욕탕에서 잠드는 것이 더 쉬웠을 것이다. 두 사람의 뜻에 훼방을 놓기 위해 그녀가 택할 수 있었던 방법은 단지 고집스럽게 침대에서 나가지 않고, 피곤하고 짜증스럽게 누워 있는 것뿐이었다.

마침내 해리엇이 마지못해 침대 밖으로 나온 후, 그녀는 아직 자신이 시작하지 않았음을 확인하고 만족스러워졌다. 하지만 점심때가 되자, 그녀는 그전처럼 의기양양할 수가 없었다. 하반신 전체가 욱신거리기 시작하고 있었기 때문이다. 그리고 술법 수업이 시작하기 전에 화장실에 갔다가 그녀는 매우 언짢은 상황에 직면하고 말았다.

“플리트윅 교수님께 나는 좀 늦을 거라고 말해줘, 나 기숙사에 다녀와야겠어.” 그녀는 허마이니에게 그렇게 말하고, 그리핀도르 기숙사까지 가는 계단을 달려 올라갔다. 기숙사에 가면 옷장 안에 스네이프가 지난번에 준 약이 있었다.

막 서랍을 뒤져 그 약병을 찾아냈을 때, 기숙사 방문이 벌컥 열리는 바람에 그녀는 화들짝 놀라 병을 떨어뜨리고 말았다. 그 병은 그녀의 서랍장 안으로 떨어져 산산이 깨지고 말았다.

“허마이니! 내가 가진 약은 이거 한 병뿐이었단 말이야!”

“미안,” 허마이니가 헐떡거렸다. 그녀는 마치 기숙사까지 전력질주를 해온 것처럼 얼굴이 발갛게 달아올라 있었고 숨이 찬 듯했다. “미안해—널 놀라게 하려던 건 아니었어—나는 그냥 할 말이 있어서—무슨 짓을 하든지, 그 주문 _절대 하지 마_ _!_ ”

“뭐?” 해리엇은 서랍 속에서 끈적거리는 머리빗을 끄집어내다가, 깨진 유리조각에 손을 길게 베이는 바람에 욕설을 중얼거렸다. “엿같네 진짜.”

“점술 주문 말이야, 라벤더랑 파르바티가 하자고 한—그거 하면 안 돼, 제발 안 할 거라고 약속해줘—”

“나도 그다지 하고 싶진 않아,” 해리엇은 베인 손가락을 싸맬 만한 걸 찾아서 서랍을 뒤적거렸다. 눈에 보이는 거라곤 스네이프가 그녀에게 주었던 손수건뿐이었다. “난 내가 오늘 시작했다고 걔들한테 말할 생각 없었어—아 진짜, 완전 엉망이네. 있지, 나 지금 폼프리 부인에게 가봐야 할 것 같아. 나중에 보자—”

“약속해!” 해리엇이 쿵쾅거리며 방을 빠져나가려는 찰나 허마이니가 다급한 목소리로 요구했다.

“왜 그러는데?”

“난—난 그냥 뭔가 아주, 아주 잘못될 것 같다는 끔찍한 예감이 들어,” 허마이니가 절박하게 매달렸다.

“트릴로니 교수가 너한테 영향을 미치기 시작하나 보다,” 해리엇은 말했다. “그건 그냥 바보 같은 케케묵은 주문일 뿐이야. 나 얼른 가봐야 해—너도 수업에 늦지 않았니?”

그리고 그녀는 자리를 떴다. 고통스러운 듯, 좌절스러운 듯한 얼굴의 허마이니를 남겨두고. 그 순간 약간 만족감을 느끼는 것이 악의적이라는 사실은 그녀도 알았지만, 그래도 허마이니와 그녀의 점술에 대한 편견 때문에 해리엇의 기분은 아까보다 더 저조해져 버렸으니까.

“포터 양, _이번엔_ 또 뭐냐?” 해리엇이 대충 둘둘 감아놓은 피투성이 손을 조심스럽게 들어올리고 병동으로 들어서는 것을 본 폼프리 부인이 물었다.

기본적인 마취제를 뿌리고 그녀의 손을 꿰매준 다음, 그녀는 해리엇에게 누워 있으라고 명령했다. “행여나 _이것이_ , 다른 모든 것을 제치고, 널 쓰러뜨리는 일이 없도록.”

시간은 많고 할 일은 없으니, 해리엇은 이제 허마이니를 그렇게 무시하고 나온 것이 후회되기 시작했다. 그나저나 그건 대체 무슨 일이었을까? 허마이니는 왜 갑자기 그렇게 패닉한 걸까? 문제의 점술 주문에 대한 허마이니의 태도는 언제나, 짜증은 나지만 무시하겠다는 것에 가까웠다. 그렇게 겁에 질리는 일은 한 번도 없었다. 좀 전의 태도는 해리엇이 파이어볼트를 선물 받았을 때와 비슷했다. 그리고… 잠깐, 아까 기숙사 방에 들이닥쳤을 때, 그녀는 넥타이도 카디건도 걸치고 있지 않았다… 생각해 보니, 책가방과 교복 로브도 없었던 것 같다… 마치 해리엇을 쫓아와서 일이 끔찍하게 잘못될 것이라고 열변을 토하기 위해 모든 것을 벗어 던져 놓고 달려온 사람처럼. 하지만 그게 그렇게 중요했다면, 그렇게 긴급한 일이었다면, 왜 굳이 넥타이를 끌러놓기 위해 시간을 낭비했을까?

해리엇은 이 모든 수수께끼를 푸는 데 골몰한 나머지, 병동에 온 김에 스네이프를 볼 수 있을지 물어보는 것도 깜박하고 있었다. 폼프리 부인이 와서, 해리엇이 (놀랍지 않게도) 충분히 포동포동 건강해 보인다며 이제 가도 좋다고 말했을 때야 그 생각이 났다.

“지금 혹시 면회—”

“지금은 안 된다, 포터 양. 이제 저녁 시간이고, 너는 끼니를 제때 챙겨 먹어야 하니까, 오늘은 특히.”

폼프리는 그렇게 말할 수 있어서 대단히 기분이 좋아 보였다.

해리엇이 그리핀도르 기숙사 테이블에 자리를 잡고 앉았을 무렵에는, 허마이니도 제정신을 찾은 듯했다. 아까 보였던 도무지 어찌할 수 없는 듯한 패닉은 흔적도 없었다. 그리고 그녀는 다시 제대로 복장을 갖춰 입고 있었다. 심지어 머리도 새로 땋은 것 같았다.

“너 괜찮아?” 자리에 앉으며 해리엇이 물었다. 동시에 허마이니도 그녀에게 물었다. “너 괜찮니?”

“난 괜찮아,” 해리엇이 말하는 동안, 허마이니는 “내가 괜찮지 않을 일이 뭐가 있어?”라고 대꾸했다.

해리엇은 그녀를 유심히 들여다보았지만, 허마이니는 그저 혼란스러운 얼굴을 했다. 피곤해 보이기는 했지만, 겁에 질리거나 흥분해 있는 것 같지는 않았다. 어쩌면 그 모든 수업 때문에 잠깐 과부하가 걸렸던 걸까? 하루에도 몇 번씩 점술에 대한 경멸을 표출하고 머글 연구에 화를 내면서도, 그녀는 여전히 수업들을 전부 다 듣고 있었다.

“뭐,” 해리엇은 입을 열었다. “네가 이제 괜찮다면—”

그녀는 말을 중간에 끊어야 했다. 파르바티와 라벤더가 그녀 옆자리를 비집고 들어와 앉았기 때문이다. 그 서슬에 론은 거의 바닥으로 굴러떨어질 뻔했다.

“너 시작했지, 그치!” 파르바티가 꺅 소리쳤다.

“뭘 시작했는데?” 론이 투덜대며 되물었다.

얼굴이 화끈거리는 것을 느끼며, 해리엇은 토끼 수준의 두뇌를 가진 룸메이트들의 소매를 잡아끌고 테이블에서 벗어났다.

“설마 론 앞에서 그런 얘길 하려는 건 아니겠지!” 그녀가 나지막하게 위협했다.

“당연히 아니지!” 라벤더는 모욕당한 얼굴을 했다. “걘 _남자애_ 잖아.”

“오늘 밤에 하는 거야,” 파르바티가 기쁨에 겨워 말했다. “준비는 전부 다 되어 있어!”

“끝내주네,” 해리엇은 투덜거렸다.

그 대화 끝에 해리엇이 자리로 돌아왔을 때도, 허마이니는 패닉 모드에 돌입하지 않았다. 그녀는 그저 가소롭다는 얼굴을 하고 있었다. 뭐, 최소한 _그녀_ 한 사람이라도 기분이 나아졌으니 다행이었다. 해리엇은 일이 흘러가는 대로 그냥 놔두기로 했다.

라벤더와 파르바티가 딸기파이를 손톱만큼만 잘라 먹으며 무슨 이야기를 심각하게 하는 중임을 확인한 다음, 해리엇은 몰래 자리를 빠져나와—스네이프를 보러 갔다. 그들은 거기서 그녀를 찾을 생각은 못할 것이다. 그래도 _언젠가는_ 기숙사로 돌아가야 하겠지만… 지금 당장은 아니었다.

병동 문을 밀어 열다가, 그녀는 우뚝 멈춰 섰다. 슬리데린 학생들 한 무리가 일제히 몸을 돌려 그녀를 노려보기도 했지만, 그보다도 그들이 거기 있다는 사실 자체가 문제였다. 마음의 준비가 되어 있지 않은 상태로 그들을 마주치는 것은 언제나 강렬한 충격을 선사했다.

“포터 양, 또 온 거냐?” 그 무리에 둘러싸여 있던 폼프리 부인이 물었다. 슬리데린 무리에는 말포이, 팬지, 트레이시, 다프네, 그리고 밀리센트가 있었다.

“네, 부인,” 해리엇은 그녀에게 대답하면서, 동시에 팬지의 건방진 시선을 그 자신의 경멸 섞인 시선으로 되받아쳤다.

“ _그녀_ 는 그를 볼 수 있다는 거예요?” 말포이가 항의했다.

“네가 상관할 바 아니다, 말포이 군,” 폼프리 부인의 말투는 공기를 꽁꽁 얼려버릴 것처럼 차가웠다.

“스네이프 교수님 면회는 금지라고 하셨잖아요,” 그가 공격적으로 되받았다. “그래서 면회가 금지라는 거예요, 아니라는 거예요?”

“방금 말했듯이, 네가 상관할 바 아니다. 너희 중 아픈 사람이 없다면, 실제로 아픈 사람들을 위해 자리를 비켜주어야겠다.”

“정확히 _누구_ 를 말하는 건데요?” 팬지가 도발적으로 물었다. “어차피 지금 여긴 아무도 없는데!”

그것이 신호라도 된 듯이, 병동 문이 쾅 열리며 한 무리의 남자애들이 비틀대며 들어왔다. 한 사람은 기린의 목을 가지고 있었고, 또 한 사람은 귀와 코에서 대파가 자라고 있었고, 세 번째는 입에서 비누거품을 토해내고 있었으며, 네 번째가 “내가 이겼어! 내가 이겼다고, 이 패배자들아!”를 외치는 동안, 다섯 번째 남자애는 (바다코끼리의 엄니를 달고서) 그 애에게 헤드락을 걸고 있었다.

“앉아라!” 폼프리 부인이 그들 모두에게 소리쳤다. 그러고는 “오 그렇게는 안 되지, 너희는 안 돼!” 하고 덧붙였다. 슬리데린 애들이 혼란을 틈타 격리병동의 문을 향해 몰려가기 시작했기 때문이다.

“이건 불공평한 차별이에요!” 말포이가 쏘아붙였다. “단지 저 녀석이 _유명하신_ 포터라고 해서—”

“나가라!” 폼프리 부인이 지팡이를 꺼내들고 호통쳤다. “내 손으로 너희를 밀어내기 전에 당장!”

슬리데린 학생들은 밖으로 나가면서도 불만스러운 투덜거림을 감출 생각은 하지 않았다. 그들 모두 해리엇을 지나쳐가면서 순수한 증오의 눈길을 보내는 것도 잊지 않았다. 마치 늑대인간과 디멘터를 겪고 난 지금 _그것이_ 그녀를 겁먹게 할 것처럼.

폼프리 부인이 서로 결투한 끝에 실려온 남자애들을 상대하기 위해 돌아섰을 때, 해리엇은 살그머니 격리병동으로 들어갔다.

스네이프는 늘 똑같아 보였다. 심지어 자면서 한 번 뒤척이지도 않은 것 같았다. 그래도, 그녀의 희망사항 때문에 그렇게 보이는 건지 몰라도, 그의 심장 박동을 보여주는 주문의 빛은 전보다 더 밝아진 느낌이었다.

13일째였다, 이제.

“선생님의 슬리데린들 중에서 몇 사람이 병문안을 오려고 했어요,” 그녀는 말했다. “말포이랑 우리 학년 여자애들 몇 명이요. 폼프리 부인이 들어가지 못하게 하는 걸 별로 순순히 받아들이지는 못하더라고요. 솔직히 제가 뭐라고 할 순 없죠. 그녀가 절 못 들어오게 했을 땐 저도 완전히 난동을 부렸거든요. 그녀가 그들을 그렇게 쫓아내는 걸 보셨으면 선생님도 별로 기분이 좋지는 않으셨을 것 같아요.

“죄송해요, 오늘은 꽃을 가져오는 걸 깜박했어요. 지난번에 가져온 이것도 이제 슬슬 내버려야겠네요… 하지만—잠깐만요, 뭘 좀 만들어낼 수 있을지도 모르겠어요…”

그녀는 자신이 빠진 술법 수업시간에 허마이니가 필기해서 준 노트를 꺼냈다. 이번 수업에 배운 주문, ‘플로리아(Floria)’는 꽃을 만들어내는 주문이었다. 이론적으로는 어떤 꽃이든 만들어낼 수 있었다, 충분히 집중만 하면. 허마이니는 제비꽃, 물망초, 동백꽃과 히비스커스를 만들어냈다 (론은 잡초만 무성하게 만들었다고 했다).

세 번의 시도 끝에, 해리엇은 듬성듬성 초라한 엉겅퀴꽃 한 다발을 만들어냈다. 오래된 머글 미신을 떠올리고, 그녀는 쓰레기통 쪽으로 꽃잎을 훅 불어 날리며, _그가 깨어나서 괜찮아졌으면 좋겠어_  라고 소원을 빌었다.

또 한 번의 시도는 시들시들한 데이지꽃 몇 송이를 만들어냈다. 그녀는 한 번 더 시도해서, 수선화 한 송이를 만들어내는 데 성공했다.

“좀 너무 소녀스러운 느낌인가요,” 그렇게 말하면서도, 그녀는 말라비틀어진 목서초(mignonette)와 해바라기를 버린 다음, 데이지꽃과 수선화를 꽃병에 담았다.

“파르바티랑 라벤더가 하려고 단단히 준비하고 있는 바보 같은 점술 주문이 하나 있는데요,” 그녀는 세면대에서 꽃병에 물을 채우면서 말했다. “허마이니는 같이 해주지 않으려고 해요—사실, 제가 하는 것도 싫어해서 오늘 술법 수업 직전에 완전 난리를 피웠어요. 그래도 이제는 괜찮아진 것 같지만… 어쨌든, 제가 같이 해주겠다고 했거든요, 왜 그랬는지 지금은 모르겠지만요. 안 하겠다고 할 걸 그랬어요, 그것도 이유는 잘 모르겠지만, 이제는 별로 하고 싶지 않아요.”

스네이프는, 당연하게도, 대답하지 않았다. 깨어있었다 해도 아마 아무 말 안 했을 것이다. 이런 주제에는 관심 한 톨 없을 테니까. 단지 그녀는 뭐라도 말을 해야 했다. 침묵은 너무 무거웠다.

그의 심장 박동이 밝아졌다가 흐려졌다가, 밝아졌다가 흐려졌다 했다.

“그 주문이 어떤 건지도 좀 모호해요.” 그녀는 창문 앞에 꽃병을 배치했다. 수선화를 방 건너편에서 보이도록 돌려 꽂았다. “사실, 대부분의 마법 설명이 그런 것 같아요. 그만큼이나 책을 읽었는데 그 망할 책들 중에 단 한 권도 저에게 패트로누스는 동물 모양을 하고 있다고 알려주지 않았다는 걸 믿을 수 없어요. 이 주문은 우리 내면의 진실을 들여다보는 거랑 무슨 관련이 있다는데, 뭐 아무래도 좋지만요. 전 분명 아무것도 못 볼 거예요, 원래 점술에는 형편없어서. 눈앞에 음식이 놓여 있어도 내가 점심으로 뭘 먹게 될지 예측하는 것조차 가능했던 적이 없는걸요.”

그녀는 수선화와 데이지꽃이 생기 넘쳐 보인다고 생각하려 애썼지만, 그것들은 그저 외로워 보이기만 했다.

“이게 제 최선이에요,” 그녀는 우울하게 말했다. “그럼… 이제 가봐야겠어요. 폼프리 부인이 곧 저를 쫓아내러 올 테니까요.”

“안녕히 주무세요,” 그녀는 말하고, 나오면서 문을 닫았다.

* * * * *

문이 닫히고, 그 잔향조차 사라진 다음에야 세베루스는 눈을 떴다. 눈을 뜨고도 한동안은 꼼짝도 하지 않고 누워 있었다. 그가 차츰 (파도가 부유물을 조금씩 해안가로 밀어 올리듯 단계적으로) 정신을 차린 직후부터, 그의 의식을 지배한 것은 온몸을 깊숙이 관통하여 거의 그의 존재 자체를 규정하는 듯한 고통이었다. 산 채로 겉과 속이 뒤집히는 느낌이었다. 그는 움직일 수도 없었고, 제대로 된 사고도 불가능했다. 누군가 말하고 있었지만, 그는 그 말의 의미를 알아들을 수 없었다. 그 목소리가 그나마 주의를 딴 데로 돌려주고 있는지, 아니면 고통을 더 심하게 만들고 있는지도 좀처럼 판별할 수 없었다…

그 목소리가 포터 양의 목소리라는 것을 마침내 인지했을 때, 그의 내부를 쥐어짜는 듯하던 악랄한 고통이 한순간, 아주 조금 잦아들었다.

어쩌면 눈을 떠보는 것도—아니, 신이여 맙소사, 아니다. 이제 눈은 얌전히 감고 있는 게 좋겠다. 하지만 그것조차 고통스러웠다. 누워 있는 것도 고통스러웠다. 존재 자체가 고통이었다.

뭐, 일단 발을 들인 이상, 끝까지 견뎌내야 할 일이었다. 그는 베개 위에서 고개를 돌렸다. 하지만 움직이기 시작하자마자 목줄기를 번개처럼 타고 내려가는 고통 때문에 멈춰야 했다. 그래도 볼 만큼 보았다. 포터 양이 소녀스러운 느낌이라고 했던 것은 저것을 말하는 듯했다. 조그만 흰색 꽃병 안에, 듬성듬성한 데이지꽃 한 묶음과 초라한 수선화 한 송이가 꽂혀 있었다.

그는 영문을 알 수 없었지만 받아들였다. 까마득한 혼란 속에서 그녀 위로 펄럭이던 디멘터를 보고 패트로누스를 날려 보낸 뒤, 그녀를 본 것이 이번이 처음도 아닌 듯한 기분이 들었다… 희미하게 기억이 날 듯 말 듯 했다… 그녀의 새하얗게 질린 얼굴과, 평소보다 한층 더 뒤죽박죽 엉망으로 뻗쳐 있던 머리카락, 그리고 _저 여기 있어요_ , 라고 말했던 것 같다… 그게 언제였더라…?

뭐, 어쨌든 그는 살아남았고, 포터 양도 살아 있었다. 살아서, 그녀의 시시한 룸메이트들과 같이할 점술 주문에 관해 재잘거리거나 꽃을 만들어내고 있었다. 그가 정신을 차렸을 때 마침 옆에 있어준 것에 대해, 그녀에게 감사 인사라도 해야 할 것 같았다. 이제 그는 그녀가 살아남았는지 알 수 없다는 패닉에 사로잡혀 병동 지붕을 무너뜨리지 않아도 되었으니까.

그는 억지로 눈을 떠 주변의 상황을 점검했다. 해가 진 뒤였다. 그의 시야 가장자리에 간신히 들어오는 작은 창문이, 무미건조하고 삭막한 병실의 벽 일부를 검게 물들이고 있었다. 병실은 포터 양이 만들어낸 꽃을 제외하고는 암울했다.

이곳은 격리병동의 병실이었다.

그러고 나서야 그는 아주 중대한 사실을 하나 떠올렸다. 그가 격리병동에 있어야 할지도 모르는 이유에 관련된…

그는 다시 눈을 감았다. 하지만 잠시 후, 문이 열리고 폼프리 부인이 부산스럽게 들어왔다.

“거참 황당한 애네!” 그녀가 외쳤다. “환자가 마침내 의식을 되찾았다는 걸 내게 말해주지 않고 가다니, 대체 무슨 생각을 하고 있었던 거래요? 단단히 혼쭐을 내줘야지—”

“그녀는 내가 정신을 차린 걸 몰랐습니다,” 세베루스는 말했다—입은 열었다. 입 밖으로는 아무 말도 나오지 않았다. 그는 기침을 한 다음 다시 한 번 시도했다. “내가… 자는 척하고 있었어요.”

폼프리는 그를 향해 지팡이를 휙 휘둘렀다. “흥, 그렇다면 _당신을_ 혼쭐내야겠군요. 그 불쌍한 애가 매일같이 여기 와서 당신 옆을 지키면서, 당신이 괜찮아지기만을 바라고 있었는데—”

“그 애가 불쌍한 겁니까… 아니면 황당한 겁니까?”

“조용히 해요. 기분은 어때요?”

 _엿 같네요_. “그 개자식이 날 물었습니까?”

폼프리는 멈칫했다. 그러더니 다시 바쁘게 지팡이를 휘두르며 주문을 외기 시작했다. “물린 자국은 찾지 못했어요, 세베루스.”

거짓으로 위로받는 건 정말 딱 질색이었다. “그렇다면 내가 대체 왜 빌어처먹을 격리병동에 들어와 있지요?”

“당신에게 휴식이 필요했기 때문이죠,” 그녀가 날카롭게 대꾸했다. “방금 전만 해도 병동에는 네 명의 학생들이 찾아와서, 비누거품이며 풀떼기를 뱉어내고 절반만 동물로 변해서는 낑낑대고 있었는데—”

“정말 조금도 변할 위험이 없다고,” 그는 이를 악물었다. “ _솔직하게_ , 말할 수 있습니까?”

폼프리는 또 한 번 멈칫했다. 이번에는, 그녀는 엄숙한 눈빛으로 그를 들여다보았다. “아니요. 완벽하게 안전하다고 장담하지는 못해요. 당신의 다른 상처 중 하나가 찰과상을 가렸을 가능성도 있으니까요. 하지만 타액이나 이빨 자국은 어디에도 없었어요.”

“하지만 벌어져 있는 상처는 있었단 말이지요.”

“세베루스, 당신은 바위 비탈을 따라 100피트는 족히 굴러떨어졌어요. 평생 반신불수가 되지 않은 걸 다행으로 생각해야 해요!”

지금 느껴지는 몸 상태로는 반신불수가 되었다 해도 놀랍지 않을 것 같았다. “그래서 장애가 남을 것 같습니까?”

“그건 좀 더 두고 봐야 해요. 그러니 더더욱, 당신은 내가 하는 말이 슬리데린이 직접 현현해 한 말인 것처럼 잠자코 따라야 할 거예요, 알아들었어요? 완전히 회복하고 싶거든, 세베루스, ‘내 몸은 내가 제일 잘 알아’ 따위의 태도는 절대 금물이에요. 당신의 부상은 대단히 심각했어요. 알버스가 금지하지만 않았다면, 나는 당신을 즉시 성 뭉고 병원으로 이송했을 거예요. 알버스는 또 무슨 불가사의한 이유로 그걸 말렸는지 모르겠지만.”

그야 덤블도어는 무엇이 어둠의 마법 반작용인지 보면 알기 때문이지. 폼프리의 전문 분야가 어린 학생들을 상대로 하는 것이라 그렇지, 성 뭉고에 갔으면 누군가는 폼프리보다 더 잘 아는 사람이 있었을 것이다. 그렇다면 세베루스는 구속 장치에 묶인 채 정신을 차렸을 것이고, 의식을 되찾은 즉시 심문 대상이 되었을 것이 분명했다.

“그를 불러주세요.” _뭐가 어찌 되든 얼른 해치웁시다._

 

* * * * *

“이건 정말 _멋진_ 경험이 될 거야!” 파르바티가 말했다.

해리엇은 그들의 열정을 자신도 공유할 수 있었으면 했다. 하지만 그녀는 지금 바보가 된 기분을 느끼지 않는 것만도 벅찼다.

허마이니도 도움이 되지 않았다. 그녀는 대놓고 깔보는 얼굴을 하거나, 아니면 깔보는 느낌의 침묵을 유지하며 책을 읽고 있었다. 방금도 그녀는 보란 듯이 책장을 넘겼다, 파-아-알-락. 해리엇은 지금 허마이니의 태도가 패닉에 빠져 난리치는 것보다 더 나은지 나쁜지 마음을 정하기 힘들었다.

“준비 끝났어!” 라벤더가 의자에서 내려와서, 자신의 화장대 쪽으로 다시 의자를 치웠다.

그들의 기숙사 방은 어둡고 연기가 자욱했다. 보통 때 쓰는 조명은 다 꺼둔 상태였다. 라벤더가 방금 천장에 매단 향로 안에서 특수 향초가 불타며 연기를 흘려보내고 있었다. 그 연기 때문에 해리엇의 눈에는 눈물이 고였다. 머리가 먹먹하고 이상한 느낌이었다.

“정말 그렇게 많은 향초를 써야 할 _필요가_ 있어?” 허마이니가 대뜸 물었다.

“예지력을 상승시키기 위한 거야,” 라벤더가 도도하게 대꾸했다.

“뭐, 그렇다면 내가 재채기를 해서 너희의 _마법적 힘과의 교감_ 을 방해하게 되는 걸 미리 사과해둘게.”

파르바티는 꽃잎을 으깨 향수에 절인 듯한 냄새가 풀풀 나는 반죽이 든 그릇을 들고 해리엇에게 다가왔다. 해리엇은 잠자코 이마를 가리는 앞머리를 쓸어넘기고, 파르바티가 그 냄새 나는 반죽으로 자신의 이마 위에 세로로 길게 선을 그리도록 놔두었다. 그 꽃반죽은 이마 정중앙의 정해진 위치에 문질러야 한다는데, 공교롭게도 그녀의 경우에는 번개 모양의 흉터 바로 위였다.

“과거,” 파르바티가 해리엇의 이마 위로 선을 그리며 말했다. 그러고는 해리엇의 오른쪽 손바닥 위에 또 하나의 선을 그렸다. “미래.” 간지러웠다.

해리엇은 파르바티에게서 그릇을 받아들고, 라벤더의 이마와 오른 손바닥 위에 똑같이 선을 그리며 파르바티가 말한 대로 따라 했다. 그러고 나서는 라벤더가 그릇을 받아들고 파르바티에게 똑같이 했다. 두 사람은 엄청나게 흥분해 있는 한편으로, 지극히 심각해 보였다. 그들은 정말로 이 주문이 무언가 해낼 것이라고 믿는 것이다.

향초의 냄새가 코를 찌르고 손바닥의 반죽이 끈적끈적하게만 느껴지는 가운데, 해리엇은 자신이 동의하는지 안 하는지 좀처럼 판단할 수 없었다.

“누워, 해리,” 파르바티가 지시했다. 그녀 자신도 미리 깔아둔 담요 위에 드러눕고 있었다. 라벤더도 마찬가지로, 파르바티의 머리 쪽으로 발을 뻗고 누웠다.

해리엇은 라벤더의 머리 근처에 발을 두고, 파르바티의 발치에 머리를 대고 누웠다. 세 사람이 누운 모양이 정확히 삼각형이 되도록. 편안한 자세를 찾아 꿈지럭거리면서, 그녀는 이것이 바보같이 느껴진다는 생각은 지금 와서 안 하느니만 못하다고 스스로를 타일렀다.

“이제,” 파르바티의 목소리가 연기 자욱한 어둠 속에서 둥둥 떠다니는 듯했다. “손을 삼각형 중앙 쪽으로 뻗어.”

해리엇은 오른손—반죽으로 끈적끈적한 쪽—을 내밀어, 손바닥을 위로 한 채 삼각형 안쪽의 바닥에 내려놓았다. 책에 나온 그림에 따르면, 이제 세 사람의 손바닥에 그려진 선들이 또 하나의 삼각형을 형성하게 될 것이었다.

“축복받은 헤카테여,” 파르바티의 목소리가 빽빽한 연기 속의 탁한 어둠 속에서 울려 퍼졌다. “처녀이며, 어머니이며, 노파인, 시간과 운명의 여신, 당신께 비나이다. 우리 안의 창문과 문을 활짝 열어 주소서, 우리 안에 자리한 과거와 미래를 보게 하소서.”

그러더니 라벤더가 똑같이 따라서 말했다. 두 사람의 목소리가 합쳐졌다. 두 사람의 화음이 끝나고, 해리엇의 차례가 왔다. 해리엇의 목소리는 다시 두 사람의 목소리에 삼켜졌다. 그녀는 향초의 연기 때문에 따가운 눈을 감고, 주문을 외고 또 외었다. 그 말들이 어둠 속에서 허공을 떠도는 의미없는 음의 나열로 들려올 때까지.

그녀는 이제 무슨 일이 일어나야 하는 순서인지 기억나지 않았다. 어쩌면 여기 가만 누워서, 다른 두 사람이 아무것도 일어나지 않은 실망감에 포기하거나 시간의 여신과 교감하는 데 성공했음을 선언할 때까지 기다려야 하는지도 모른다. 그녀의 입에서 흘러나오던 주문은 차츰 소리가 잦아들었다. 입을 움직이기 피곤했다… 다른 두 사람도 주문을 외는 것을 멈췄다.

하지만 그 자리에 누워, 주변에서 들려오는 자잘한 소리에 귀 기울이다 문득, 그녀는 자신이 아무것도 들을 수 없음을 깨달았다. 허마이니가 책을 넘기는 소리나 재채기하는 소리, 난롯불이 타닥대는 소리, 혹은 파르바티의 시끄러운 쌕쌕대는 숨소리, 아무것도 들리지 않았다. 마치 그녀 혼자, 새까만, 소리 없는 방 안에 누워 있는 것 같았다.

그녀는 눈을 떴다.

그녀의 주위로 세상이 아우성쳤다. 그리고 시야가 새하얗게 변했다.

 

* * * * *

“성 뒤편에, 호수를 마주 보고 있는 작은 예배당의 존재를 알고 있나?”

“아니요,” 세베루스는 딱 잘라 말했다. 빌어먹을 대화 한 번 나누는 동안에도 자신이 얌전히 드러누워 있어야 한다는 것이 끔찍하기만 했다. 침대를 움켜쥐고 있는 손가락이 욱신거렸다.

“자네 몸이 좀 회복되면,” 덤블도어가 말했다. “같이 가보세. 뚱보 수도사가 그곳을 자주, 흠, 배회하곤 하지. 그를 제외하고는 이제 아무도 이용하지 않는 장소라네. 그리 버려진 지 오래되었지만, 그래도 여전히 아름답지… 어쩌면 오래 버려져 있었기에 더 아름다울지도 모르겠네.”

“아무렴요, 부디 계속 관광 계획이나 짜보시죠, _혹시라도_ 내가 두 다리를 계속 쓸 수 있을 때에 대비해서요.”

“지난 13일간 나는 매일 그곳을 방문했네,” 덤블도어가 말을 이었다. “가서… 글쎄, 기도를 했지. 호그와트에 그런 일을 할 수 있도록 마련된 장소가 그리 많지 않잖나. 최근 몇 세기에 걸쳐, 우리는 그런 관습으로부터 차츰 멀어졌지. 내가 어릴 때는 머글태생 학생들 중 몇몇이 대연회장에서 식전기도를 올리기도 했지만, 그것조차 요즘은 볼 수 없지 않나.”

“ _기도를_ 하고 계셨다고요,” 세베루스가 무표정하게 물었다.

“자네가 정신을 차리기를, 자네를 자네로 만드는 것을 잃지 않기를 기도했지. 통한 것 같네만,” 덤블도어가 눈을 반짝거렸다. “아니면 나의 끊임없는 노력 말고 다른 것이 통했으려나… 그나저나, 저기 꽃들이 참 사랑스럽군. 해리엇은 자네를 보러 올 때마다 항상 꽃을 들고 왔다네—무엇을 상징하는 것일지 궁금하구먼?”

세베루스는 기이한 독점욕을 느꼈다. 비록 서글플 정도로 초라한 꽃다발일지언정, 그것은 그의 것이었다. “머글들은 본래 병원에 입원한 환자를 방문할 때 꽃다발을 가져갑니다. 신경 쓰실 것 없습니다. 그간 무슨 일이 있었죠??”

덤블도어는 입고 있는 옷의 종 모양 소매를 가다듬었다. 다른 사람이 했다면 그 동작은 불안하게 꼼지락대는 것으로 보였을 것이다.

“얼마나 기억하나?” 옷매무새를 정돈하는 것을 끝낸 뒤 그가 물었다. 시간을 끌려는 걸까?

“당신의 _애완_ 늑대인간이 하마터면 포터 양을 갈기갈기 찢어버릴 뻔한 것과, 그걸 막으려다 제가 거의 죽을 뻔한 것은 기억합니다.” 오, 그들은 머지않아 그 늑대인간에 대해 그간 세베루스가 해온 주장이 옳았고 덤블도어가 틀렸음을 주제로 차근차근 대화를 나누게 될 것이다. “그리고 잠시 의식을 잃었던 것 같군요, 그 다음으로 기억나는 것은 디멘터들이…”

포터 양 바로 위에 둥둥 떠서, 후드를 내리고, 제 얼굴을 그녀에게 가져다 대는 모습이었다—암사슴이 튀어나가며, 그의 마지막 남은 힘을 쥐어짜냈고—어두워지는 시야에 디멘터가 물러나는 것이 들어왔고—그녀가 해를 입기 전에 제때 물리친 것인지 확인하지 못한 채 의식을 잃었다…

“그렇지,” 덤블도어가 조용히 대꾸했다. “그만한 힘의 패트로누스라니, 참으로 훌륭하네. 특히나 그렇게 많은 디멘터들이 이미 몰려와 있는 상황에서… 게다가 제법 강력한 어둠의 마법 주문을 사용한 지도 얼마 안 된 몸으로.”

드디어 나왔다. 세베루스가 줄곧 기다려온 엄격한 얼굴이 (다만 그 얼굴은, 기이하게도, 그가 상상했던 것보다는 한결 부드러웠다).

“기껏해야 중간 정도 수준의 주문이었습니다,” 그렇게 말하며, 그는 꾸짖음을 들을 때의—혹은 듣기를 기다리고 있을 때의, 왜냐하면 혼란스럽게도, 덤블도어가 그를 본격적으로 꾸짖지 않고 있었으므로—근질근질한 기분을 떨쳐내려고 노력했다. “그리고 그 주문은 블랙을 찾기 위한 목적이었어요. 다만 일이 그렇게 진행되지는 않았지만요. 그 늑대인간 놈이,” 악다문 잇새로 분노가 미처 걸러지지 않고 빠져나갔다, “두 마음을 품고 일을 벌였더군요.”

“그래, 자네가 옳았네,” 덤블도어가 말을 받았다. “나는 기꺼이 인정하네.”

세베루스는 자신이 갈망해온 그 인정이, 이런 일이 벌어진 이후에는 오히려 공허하게 느껴진다는 것을 발견했다.

“나는 리무스와 이야기를 나누었네—”

“ _놈이 아직도 여기 있단 말입니까?_ ”

“세베루스— _세베루스_ —일어나려 하지 말게, 포피가 우리 둘 다 경을 치려 들 테니. 그래, 그는 아직 여기 있네. 우리는 방어술 교수가 필요해, 특히나 지금 현재 마법약 교수가 일시적으로 자리를 비운 상태임을 고려하면 더더욱. 일단 지금은 우리가 자네 수업을 나눠서 대신하고 있네만—”

마치 지금 세베루스에게 자신의 빌어먹을 _수업_ 에 신경 쓸 여유가 있다는 듯이! “루핀의 부주의함은 하마터면 포터 양에게서 모든 것을 빼앗을 뻔했어요! 그가 무죄 방면될 수 있는 건 오직 찰나의 행운 덕분—”

“리무스는 사직하기 위해 최선을 다했네. 그 스스로도 자네만큼 열변을 토했지—”

세베루스는 욕설을 내뱉었다.

“정말로,” 덤블도어가 굳게 다짐했다. “꼭 자네만큼 열정적이었네. 리무스는 책임을 느끼고 있어—”

“당연히 그래야죠, 그 _염병할_ 겁쟁이 사기꾼 놈—”

“하지만 그가 저지른 일이 결국 죄 없는 사람을 끔찍한 운명에서 구해냈지 않은가. 자네 말이 맞아, 그의 무죄 방면은 오로지 운 좋았던 상황 덕분이지. 우리 모두 어느 정도 그렇고.”

그 순간 루핀이 방으로 들어왔다면, 세베루스는 척추가 부러졌건 어쨌건 그 자리에서 그를 죽여버리기 위해 할 수 있는 모든 수단을 동원했을 것이다. 루핀이 덤블도어에게, _모두에게_ , 몇 달 동안이나 뻔뻔스럽게 거짓말을 하고, 자기 자신의 목적을 위해 세베루스를 속여 이 상태로 만들고, 해리엇 포터를 거의 _죽일_ 뻔했는데도, 덤블도어가 그 모든 죄를 사해줄 셈이라니—

“자네에게 멀린 훈장을 수여하겠다는 논의가 오가고 있네,” 덤블도어가 말했다. “해리엇을 보호한 공적을 기리기 위해서.”

세베루스는 이에 대해 어떻게 반응해야 할지 알 수 없었으므로, 비난의 화살을 돌리기로 마음먹었다. “당신의 양심을 달래기 위한 작은 선물입니까?”

덤블도어는 한숨을 쉬었다. “자네는 아주 용감한 일을 했네, 세베루스. 자네 또한, 죄 없는 이를 구했지 않나—죄 없는 사람을 두 명 구한 셈이나 다름없지. 자네도 진실을 밝히는 일을 거들었으니.”

“제가 밝혀낼 수 있는 진실은 그것뿐이 아닙니다,” 세베루스는 나지막하게 위협했다.

짧은 순간, 덤블도어는 크게 놀란 듯했다—그 직후 마침내 분노의 기색이 드러났다. “세베루스. 그래서는 안 되네.”

“당신은 그 늑대인간이 아이들에게 _방어_ 를 가르치는 데 필요하다고 주장하시는데—그 거짓말만 하는, 속을 알 수 없는, 남 뒤통수치는 _반쪽짜리_ 인간(subhuman)이—”

“세베루스,” 덤블도어의 목소리에는 경고가 확연했다.

“—그는 이 학교에 발을 들인 직후부터 자신이 지키겠다는 바로 그 아이들을 속이고 위험에 빠트렸어요—”

“세베루스!” 그때 덤블도어의 목소리는, 이십 년 전이었다면 세베루스의 혀가 쪼그라들게 하고도 남았을 것이었다. “그쯤 하면 충분하네—”

“그들은 _아무도_ 잘못을 저지를 수가 없는 거군요, 안 그렇습니까? 그들이 누구를 위험에 빠트리든지 관계없이, 그들은 언제까지나 당신의 _빌어먹게_ 소중한 그리핀도르 수제자들인 거예요!”

덤블도어는 잠잠했다. 딱딱하고도 단호한 눈이었다… 하지만 곧이어 그 눈은 일종의 시름 어린 슬픔으로 부드러워졌다. 그 눈빛은 그 어떤 언짢고 노한 표정보다도 더 세베루스의 속을 아프도록 비비 꼬이게 만들었다.

“세베루스, 나는 자네가 자네 자신을 향한 호의와 다른 이들을 향한 잔인함을 동일시하지 않았으면 하네.”

날카로운 칼이 갈비뼈 사이를 비틀고 찔러 들어와 심장을 관통하는 듯한 느낌이 들었다.

“나가요,” 그는 속삭였다.

고개를 돌려 덤블도어를 외면하고 있으니, 그가 가볍게 한숨을 쉬는 소리가 들렸다. 잠시 후, 문이 열렸다.

“가시게요, 교장선생님?” 폼프리가 물었다.

“내가 때를 잘 맞춘 것 같군요,” 덤블도어가 말했다. “부인이 이 시점에 등장했으니까요. 부인은 나를 여기서 내보내려고 찾아온 사람처럼 보이네요.”

“그는 휴식을 취해야 해요.”

“내가 이 자리에 엿같이 누워있지 않은 것처럼 대화하지 말아 주십시오,” 세베루스는 둘 중 누구도 쳐다보지 않고 말했다.

“세베루스 _스네이프_ ,” 폼프리가 날카롭게 쏘아붙였다. “입을 조심하세요—”

“나는 빌어먹을 열두 살짜리 꼬마애가 아니고, 내가 염병 마음 내키는 대로 엿같이 말할 겁니다.“

“지금 병동에 아무도 없는 걸 다행으로 여겨야 할 거예요,” 폼프리가 응수했다. “그렇지 않으면—”

“폼프리 부인!” 여자아이의 목소리가 다급히 외쳤다. “폼프리 부인!”

경고하듯 노려보고 나서, 폼프리는 훌쩍 사라졌다. 덤블도어는 그녀의 뒤를 따르려는 듯 움직였지만, 세베루스가 “잠깐만요,” 하고 으르렁거렸다. 방금 들려온 목소리가 라벤더 브라운의 목소리임을 알았기 때문이다.

“포터 양에 관한 일일 겁니다,” 덤블도어가 놀란 얼굴로 돌아보았을 때, 그가 설명했다. “제 말이 맞나 틀리나 보세요.”

그가 이제껏 무엇을 어떻게 잘못했든, 그 순간 덤블도어는 지체 없이 방을 나섰다. 세베루스는 (여전히 침대에서 움직일 수 없는 상태로) 벽 너머에서 들려오는 희미한 난동을 듣고 있었다.

덤블도어가 다시 나타날 때까지 억만년이 흐른 듯했다. 그는 깊은 수심에 잠긴 얼굴을 하고 있었다.

“과연 자네 말이 맞았네, 세베루스. 해리엇 일이었어.”

 

* * * * *

비눗방울. 알록달록한 비눗방울, 그녀는 그것들을 붙잡으려고 애쓰고 있었다—남자가 웃었다, 지팡이를 들어 비눗방울을 몇 개 더 만들어냈다, 아빠—

공중제비를 도는 듯한 감각과 함께, 해리엇은 자신이 누군지를 기억해냈다. 그리고 자신이 일종의 기억 속에 들어와 있다는 것을 깨달았다. 그녀는 자기 자신의 몸에서, 자기 자신의 눈으로 세상을 보고 있었지만, 그녀의 손은 그녀의 뜻과 무관하게 비눗방울을 좇아 움직였다. 마치 그녀의 몸이 또 다른 정신을 가지고 있는 것처럼.

“웁스,” 아빠가 웃음을 터트렸다. “거의 잡을 뻔했는데, 그렇지?”

“ _제임스_ ,” 이번에는 _엄마_ 였다. 비명을 지르지도 않고, 공포에 질리지도 않은 엄마의 목소리. 그저 살짝 짜증과 한숨만 섞인 목소리, 따스한, 너무도 따스한 목소리. “애를 _재울_ 준비를 하라고 했잖아.”

아빠가 말했다. “이런, 우리 이제 혼나겠는걸,” 그리고 그녀를 안아 들고 엄마를 향해 돌아섰다.

 _엄마_ , 해리엇은 생각했다.

“혼나는 건 _너 하나야_.” 엄마가 미소짓고 있었다. 그녀는 한 발짝 앞으로 와서 해리엇을 자기 품으로 넘겨받으며, 아빠의 뺨에 입을 맞췄다. 순간적으로 해리엇은 아빠와 엄마 사이에 살짝 끼어서, 얼굴을 간지럽히는 엄마의 머리카락을 느꼈다.

그녀는 영원히 그 자리에 머무르고만 싶었다.

하지만 엄마는 벌써 뒤로 물러나고 있었다. 해리엇을 품에 안고서. 아빠는 마지막으로 한 번 더 그녀의 머리카락을 쓰다듬더니, 기지개를 켜며 거하게 하품을 했다. 그리고 몸을 돌려 소파 위로 지팡이를 던져놓았다. 그 다음에는 엄마가 해리엇을 위층으로 데리고 가면서, 아빠가 더 이상 시야에 들어오지 않았다.

아기 해리엇은 자기 얼굴 위로 물결치는 엄마의 머리카락을 만지작거렸다. 머리카락 틈으로 군데군데 빛이 비쳐 들어왔다. 엄마가 조용히 노래를 흥얼거리는 동안, 해리엇은 그 나지막한 진동을 온몸으로 느낄 수 있었다.

엄마는 요람이 있는 방에 들어섰다. 벽에는 동물과 구름 그림이 그려져 있었다. 장난감이 사방에 널려 있었다. 해리엇은 주위를 둘러보고 모든 것을 눈에 담고 싶었다. 한순간도 엄마에게서 눈을 떼고 싶지 않았다. 하지만 그녀가 들어가 있는 몸은 그 어느 쪽의 열망도 들어주지 않았다. 그녀는 어린 자신의 몸 안에 들어온 승객일 뿐이었고, 아기 해리엇은 그저 엄마의 머리카락을 가지고 놀고 싶어 했다.

“네가 제일 좋아하는 장난감을 되찾았구나,” 엄마가 말했다. 그리고 해리엇의 뺨에 가볍게 뽀뽀했다.

아래층에서 무언가 폭발했다. 나무가 산산이 부서져 흩어지는 듯한 소리, 그리고 엄마의 몸이 딱딱하게 굳어 정지했다.

열린 문 사이로, 해리엇은 아빠가 외치는 소리를 들었다. “릴리, 그 사람이야! 해리엇을 데리고 가, 내가 그를 막을 테니—”

갑자기 엄마가 그녀를 꽉 끌어안았다. 해리엇은 엄마의 심장박동이 치솟는 것을 느낄 수 있었다. 그녀는 이것이 뭔지 알고 있었다. 이제부터 무슨 일이 벌어질지 알았다. 이미 들어본 적이 있었다, 익사할 것만 같은 추위 속에서.

 _안 돼_ , 그녀는 생각했다. _이건 아니야. 왜 내가 이걸 봐야 하는 거지?_

입속으로 무언가를 중얼거리며, 해리엇의 머리를 조심스레 받쳐 들고, 엄마는 그녀를 요람 안에 눕혔다. 그리고 몸을 돌려 문을 쾅 닫고 그 앞에 손에 잡히는 물건들을 쌓아 올리기 시작했다. 흔들의자, 유아용 의자, 장난감 선반 전체가 그 앞으로 내던져졌다. 그러고 나서 그녀는 다시 요람을 향해 돌아섰다. 해리엇은 그녀의 얼굴을 볼 수 있었다—

엄마가 요람에서 그녀를 들어올려 품에 꼭 안고서 속삭였다. “안 돼, 안 돼, 제발, 부디, 신이여, 안 돼요.”

 _나가게 해줘_ , 해리엇은 생각했다. _여기서 나갈래, 여기 있고 싶지 않아_ —

문이 쾅 부서져 열렸다. 그 앞에 엄마가 쌓아 올렸던 물건들이 힘없이 흩어졌다. 엄마는 무릎을 꿇고 해리엇을 으스러뜨릴 듯 자기 품에 끌어안았다. 자기 몸으로 해리엇을 보호하려는 것처럼 웅크리고서.

“해리엇은 안 돼, 제발, 해리엇은 안 돼—”

“비켜라, 멍청한 계집.” 볼드모트가 말했다. 해리엇은 그의 얼굴을 볼 수 없었다. 엄마의 머리카락이 커튼처럼 드리워져 시야를 가렸다. “지금 당장 비켜서—”

“제발, 안 돼, 날 죽여, 차라리 날 대신 죽여—”

“마지막 경고다—”

“제발, 자비를, 제발, 뭐든 할 테니—”

“비켜서라고 했을 텐데!”

그리고 해리엇의 기억 속에도 남아 있는 번쩍, 하는 녹색 빛이 찾아왔다. 엄마가 쓰러졌다, 아래로, 아래로. 해리엇은 이제 더 이상 미친 듯이 뛰는 엄마의 심장박동을 느낄 수가 없었다. 맞닿아 있던 가슴 안쪽, 그녀의 심장이 문득 사라져 버리기라도 한 것처럼. 자기 자신의 울음소리 위로, 그녀는 느릿느릿 접근하는 발소리를 들었다…

그녀는 고개를 들어, 어두운 후드 아래 한 조각 드러난 새하얀 얼굴을 보았다.

 _“아바다 케다브라,_ ” 볼드모트의 목소리가 말했다.

세상은 녹색으로 가득 차올라 조각조각 부서져 내렸다.

마법사들의 순간이동처럼 타는 듯한 강렬함을 동반한 움직임, 단지 쥐어짜이는 듯한 느낌만 없었다. 바람이 피부를 할퀴고 몸속을 콸콸 흘러 내려가는 듯한 느낌. 시간 자체가 자신을 통과해 나아가는 듯, 공간 자체가 그녀 주위로 쌩 지나쳐 사라지는 듯—그러다 홱 잡아당겨지는 듯한 느낌과 함께 멈췄다. 이번 장소도 알아볼 수 있었다. 한밤의 금지된 숲이었다. 달빛만이 세상을 은색과 검은색으로 물들이고 있었다. 이번에 그녀는 달리고 있었고, 자신이 내뿜는 숨결이 눈앞에 하얗게 부서졌다.

그녀는 이제껏 한 번도 금지된 숲을 한밤중에 달려간 기억이 없었다. 그렇다면 _앞으로 일어날_ 일일까? 아빠와 엄마가 있던 그 기억이 그녀의 ‘과거’라면, 이제 그녀는 자신의 ‘미래’에 도착한 것일까?

그녀는 자기가 어디로 가는지 아는 사람의 태도로 달리고 있었다. 그곳에 최대한 빨리 도착하는 데 목숨을 건 사람처럼. 가까운 곳에서 말발굽 소리가 들렸지만, 그녀가 들어가 있는 몸—그녀 자신의 몸?—은 그것을 예상한 듯 돌아보지 않았다.

숲이 갈라지며, 그녀는 작은 호숫가의 공터로 뛰쳐나왔다. 발밑의 바위가 미끄러웠다. 물가에 누군가 서 있었다. 그 사람이 재빨리 몸을 돌려 그녀를 마주했다.

스네이프였다.

“우리 이걸 꼭 밖에서 해야 하는 거예요, 이렇게 젠장맞게 추운 날에?” 그녀는 물었다. 정확히 그를 보게 되리라 예상하고 있었던 사람의 말투로.

“물론,” 그 역시 그녀를 기다리고 있었던 사람처럼 대꾸했다. “마법에 내재한 힘은 고통을 의미한다. 내가 이제껏 가르친 걸 어디로 들었지?”

스네이프는 좀 더 나이가 들어 보였다. 더 지친 얼굴을 하고 있었다. _얼마나_ 더 나이가 들었는지는 좀처럼 추측하기 힘들었다. 그의 머리카락은 여전히 새카맸고, 입고 있는 로브도 마찬가지였다 (단지 그것은 그가 평소에 입는 수업용 로브와는 달랐다. 좀 더 고급스럽고 더 엄숙한 느낌의 옷이었다). 그의 얼굴은 1년마다 천 년쯤을 더 살아낸 듯한 사람의 분위기가 풍겼지만, 눈은 언제나처럼 예리했다. 어쩌면 그녀가 아는 것보다 더 예리해진 듯도 싶었다. 별빛을 모조리 끌어당겨 흡수해버릴 듯한 눈동자.

그녀가 들어간 몸—그녀 자신의 몸, 맞겠지?—스네이프가 나이를 더 먹었다면, 그녀도 나이를 먹었다는 뜻이 아닐까?—그가 자신을 내려다보는 느낌이 좀 덜했다. 그렇다면 그녀가 키가 커졌다는 뜻일지도 모른다—어쨌든 그녀의 몸이, 그가 서 있는 물가 쪽으로 걸어갔다.

“장난 아니네요,” 그녀가 말했다. “세베루스, 당신 망할 _신발까지_ 벗고 있잖아요, 맙소사.”

 _세베루스_? 해리엇은 생각했다.

“물속은 더 추울 거다,” 스네이프가 말했다. 그의 목소리는 별것 아니라는 듯했지만, 그가 그녀를 바라보는 눈빛은 정말이지 낯설었다.

“그래서 신발을 벗었단 말이에요?” 나이를 먹은 해리엇이 되물었다. 그러면서도 그녀는 재킷의 지퍼를 내리고, 재킷을 벗어 던지고 있었다. 그녀의 옆에서 스네이프는 자기 망토를 벗었다. “여기가 좀 덜 추워서?”

“멍청한 소리 그만하고,” 스네이프가 말했다. 하지만 그의 목소리에서 느껴지는 무언가가, 그가 진심으로 해리엇을 모욕하고 있지 않다고 의심하게 했다.

스네이프가 물속으로 발을 들이밀었을 때, 해리엇은 저절로 몸을 움츠렸다—마음속 깊은 곳에서도, 나이 먹은 해리엇의 몸으로도.

“우린 저체온증에 걸리고 말 거예요,” 그녀는 말했다.

“그 유명한 그리핀도르의 용기도 별거 아니군?” 스네이프가 냉소적으로 물었다. 하지만 그의 얼굴에 떠오른 표정은 완전히 다른 말을 하고 있었다. 그가 손을 내밀었고, 나이 먹은 해리엇은 그 손을 붙잡고 그를 따라 물속으로 발을 디뎠다.

“나 수영 못해요,” 차디찬 물이 자신의 종아리를, 허벅지를, 그리고 허리를 적시는 것을 느끼며, 그녀는 말했다.

“전에 두 번째 과제를 할 때 보니 적당히 하던데.”

“그건 아가미풀 덕이었죠…”

물이 이제 턱밑까지 찰랑거렸다. 그녀는 그의 허리에 팔을 두르고, 얼굴을 그의 가슴에 묻었다. 그도 그녀의 등에 팔을 둘렀다. 이상한 것은 나이 먹은 해리엇도 스네이프도 그것을 전혀 이상하게 느끼지 않는다는 것이었다. 그들은 이것이 세상에서 가장 당연한 일인 것처럼 행동했다. 해리엇이 스네이프의 가슴에 머리를 기대고, 그가 그녀를 품 안에 끌어당겨 안고 있는 것이.

“이 정도 깊이면 되겠다,” 스네이프가 앞으로 나아가던 걸음을 멈추고 말했다. 나이먹은 해리엇의 발은 호수 바닥에 닿을락 말락 닿지 않았다. 벌써 발끝에 감각이 사라지고 있었다.

“아-알았-어요,” 나이 먹은 해리엇의 이가 달달 떨렸다. 심장이 강하고 빠르게 뛰었고, 뱃속이 비비 꼬이는 것만 같았다. 해리엇은 자신이 느끼는 감정이 두려움과 불안, 걱정, 그리고 다른 어떤 감정임을 인식했다. 마지막 그 감정의 이름이 무엇인지, 그녀는 좀처럼 정의할 수 없었다.

스네이프가 그녀의 얼굴로 흘러내린 머리카락을 쓸어넘겨 주었다. 얼음장 같은 물이 그녀의 얼굴 위로 흘렀지만, 그녀는 움츠러들지 않았다. 그녀는 그의 얼굴을 들여다보았다. 그 위에 떠오른 표정은 너무나도 스네이프답지 않아서 그녀를 혼란스럽게 했다. 하나부터 열까지 낯선 얼굴, 해리엇은 그 얼굴도 뭐라고 표현해야 할지 알 수 없었다.

“만약 이게 효과가 없다 해도,” 그는 말했다. “네가 다치는 일은 없을 거다.”

그녀는 고개를 끄덕였다. 전에도 같은 말을 들은 적이 있는 듯한 태도였다.

“효과가 있으면?” 그렇게 물으며 그녀는 그를 좀 더 꼭 끌어안았다. (맙소사, 스네이프는 너무 말랐다. 밥을 챙겨 먹기는 하는 걸까?)

“바로 알 수 있을 거야,” 그가 조용히 말했다.

그녀는 눈을 감았다. 해리엇은 그녀가 눈을 감지 않았기를 바랐다. 자신의 힘으로는 눈을 뜨게 만들 수 없었으므로. 그녀는 여전히 자기 몸 안의 승객일 뿐이었지만, 무슨 일이 일어나는지 보고 싶었다. 그들이 이야기하고 있는 것이 무엇인지 알아내고 싶었다.

한쪽 팔로 그녀의 등을 단단히 끌어안고, 그녀의 얼굴을 다른 한 손으로 감싼 스네이프의 숨결이 그녀의 이마에 와 닿았다. 그가 입을 열었다. 흘러나오는 말들은 라틴어처럼 들렸지만, 대부분 한두 단어 정도인 다른 마법 주문들과 달리, 이것은 마치 기도문처럼 계속해서 이어졌다.

감은 눈 너머로 밝음이 느껴지기 시작했을 때, 나이 먹은 해리엇은 눈을 떴다.

그들 주변의 물이 빛나고 있었다. 패트로누스와 같은 청-은-백색으로, 마치 그들의 발 바로 아래 불이 피워진 것처럼. 스네이프가 거의 숨도 쉬지 않고 계속해서 말할수록, 그 빛은 점점 더 밝아지며, 차츰 금빛을 머금었다… 그런데 이 빛은 호수를 가로질러 퍼지는 것일까, 아니면 _그들을_ 타고 오르듯 위로 솟는 것일까? 알아보기 힘들었다—불가능했다—그 빛은 세상을 가득 메우고, 그녀의 시야를, 그녀의 온몸을 하얗게 물들였다. 숲의 그림자와 밤하늘의 어둠, 다이아몬드처럼 점점이 빛나는 별빛을 지워버렸다. 스네이프를 지워버렸다 (그때는 따끔, 가슴이 욱신거렸다, 마치 오직 그 하나만이 의미 있는 상실이라는 듯). 그의 목소리는 조용히 흘러내리는 강물처럼, 곧이어 우레 같은 폭포수 소리처럼, 그녀를 통과했다. 깎아지를 듯 높은 곳에서 떨어져 그 아래 비산하는 엷은 안개와 어둠만을 남기는 폭포수처럼—그것은 저 아래 아가리를 벌린 깊고 깊은 공허(空虛)로 흘러내렸다. 그녀가 존재하는지도 몰랐던 공허를, 그의 목소리가 채우고 있었다. 아래로, 아래로, 아래로, 그 춥고 텅 빈 공간에, 무언가 눈에 보이지 않는 것이 도사리고 있는 허허로운 공간에, 그의 음성이 메아리치며 떨어져 내렸다—

그리고, 세 번째로, 그녀의 세상이 폭발했다.

 

 

 

 


	44. 44장. 되풀이되는 시간 (Time after Time)

 

 

_아프다 오 신이여 아파 죽을 것 같아_

_해리엇 해리엇 내 말 들리니 뭐라도 말해봐 제발_

_아파 아파 죽을 거야 불꽃 부서져 산산이 깨어져_

_라벤더가 폼프리 부인을 부르러 갔어 해리엇 들려_

_아파 엄마_

* * * * *

“그 주문이 _위험하다는_ 얘기는 안 했잖아!” 그레인저가 계속, 반복해서 말하고 있었다. 그들 사이에 놓인 두 개의 벽과 반쯤 닫힌 문도 그 목소리의 음량을 대단히 줄여주지는 못했다.

“위험하지 않아!” 파틸이 흐느끼는 듯, 목멘 음성으로 대답했다. “어-엄마가 가르쳐 준 주문인걸! 트릴로니 교수님도—”

“오 그래, _그녀는_ 누구나 인정할 만큼 분별력 있는 사람이니까!” 그레인저가 울부짖었다. 찰나의 순간, 세베루스가 언제나 느껴온, 그레인저 양의 목을 조르고 싶은 욕망이 씻은 듯 사라졌다.

“오, 트릴로니 교수님에 대해 함부로 지껄이지 마!” 브라운이 외쳤다. “넌 점술에 대해 아무것도 모르잖아! 자기가 뭘 잘하지 못한다고 해서, _그 대상이_ 형편없기 때문이라고 생각하는 건 너뿐이야!”

세베루스는 폼프리를 소리쳐 불러 그들을 병동에서 썩 내쫓으라고 요구하고 싶었다—그 자신의 손으로 직접 끌어내고 싶었다—하지만 그는 몸을 일으킬 수 없었고, 덤블도어는 포터 양을 살피러 나가버렸다 (세베루스가 그렇게 하라고 요구하긴 했다, 그의 목숨을 위협하면서). 나가면서 그는 문을 살짝 열어놓았고, 그 덕에 세베루스는 저 망할 십대 여자애들이 옥신각신 다투는 소리를 세세히 들을 수 있었다. 그의 귀에 들리는 모든 말들이, 그들에게 사정없이 주문을 날리고 싶은 욕망을 점점 강화해 주었다.

대체 무슨 빌어먹을 짓을 했기에, 포터 양이 _또다시_ 병동에 안착하게 만들었단 말인가? 만약 그들이 뭔가 부주의한 행동을 한 거라면—그들의 어리석음의 결과로 그녀가 다쳤다면—저 얼간이들의 남은 평생을 징계로 보내게 해주고 말 것이다.

복도에서 덤블도어가 움직이는 부드러우면서도 신속한 발소리가 들렸다. 열린 문틈으로 그림자가 뒤틀렸다. 곧이어 거의 신경쇠약 증세를 보이는 포터 양의 룸메이트들에게 교장이 말을 거는 것을 들을 수 있었다.

“무슨 일이 일어났는지 너희 셋에게서 꼭 들어야 한단다. 한 사람씩 부탁하마,” 세 사람이 한꺼번에 와글와글 떠들기 시작하려는 찰나에 그는 재빨리 덧붙였다.

파틸: “—의식을 치렀어요, 책에 나온 대로, 그리고 주문을 외고 있었는데—”

브라운: “—무슨 일이 있었는지 모르겠어요, 눈을 감고 있어서—”

그레인저: “—잠깐 방을 나갔다가 들어와 보니, 해리가—”

브라운: “바닥에서 몸이 붕 뜰 정도로 등이 뒤로 휘어 있었어요, 너무 무서웠어요—”

“알겠다,” 덤블도어가 말하자, 그들은 입을 딱 다물었다. “고맙다.”

“여기 그 책을 가져왔어요, 선생님, 이게 문제의 주문이에요,” 그레인저가 숨가쁘게 덧붙였다.

“이, 이렇게 되어서는 안 되는 거였어요,” 파틸이 말했다. “저는 그 의식을 자세히 조사했어요, _한 달_ 동안이나요. 그건 위험한 주문이 아니에요, 이, 이런 일이 일어나면 안 되는 거였어요!”

“해리는 괜찮은가요?” 그레인저가 물었다. 세베루스는 그녀가 양손을 붙들고 쥐어짜는 모습을 생생히 그려낼 수 있었다.

“그건 말해줄 수 없구나,” 덤블도어가 말했다. 그 순간 세베루스의 심장은 살얼음으로 뒤덮이는 듯했다. “우리는 아직, 그녀에게 정확히 무슨 일이 일어났는지도 모르니까 말이다. 하지만 우리가 할 수 있는 일을 전부 하고 있단다.”

그 뒤에 따라온 침묵은 질식할 것처럼 묵직했다. 파틸이 훌쩍이는 소리만이 간간이 침묵을 깨트렸다. 그 징징대는 얼간이는 다시 본격적으로 흐느끼기 시작한 듯했다.

“안타깝지만,” 덤블도어가 온화하게 말했다. “너희 셋에게는 일단 기숙사로 돌아가달라고 부탁할 수밖에 없구나. 어른들은 해야 할 일이 아주 많으니까 말이다.”

“제, 제발요, 선생님,” 그레인저가 떨리는 목소리로 말했다. “저는 남으면 안 될까요?”

덤블도어는 당장 대답하지 않았다. 하지만 그가, “이번 한 번은, 남아 있어도 괜찮다”라고 말했을 때, 세베루스는 놀라지 않았다. “이 바깥에서 자려무나. 폼프리 부인은 해리엇이 위험한 상태에서 벗어날 때까지 아무도 그녀를 볼 수 없다는 지침을 아주 확고하게 세워두었거든.”

그레인저는 그 말을 따른 듯했다. 세베루스의 귀에 그녀의 말대답이 들리지 않았으니까. 그리고 파틸이 엉엉 우는 소리도 브라운이 횡설수설하는 소리도 더는 들리지 않는 것으로 보아, 그들은 병동을 나간 듯했다.

그는 심하게 동요한 상태로, 덤블도어가 돌아오기만을 애타게 기다렸다.

* * * * *

허마이니는 사실 점술이 형편없는 엉터리라고 생각했다. 어쩌면 머글사회에 널리 퍼진 편견의 영향일지도 모른다 (머글사회의 운세 점치는 법 같은 건 정말 _터무니없다_ ). 또 어쩌면 상당 부분 트릴로니 교수에 의해 만들어진 편견일 수도 있다. 그녀는 음울하고 충격적인 미래를 예견하는 것에 지나치게 집착했고, 그녀가 한 미래 예측은 하나도 들어맞지 않아서, 허마이니는 그녀를 진지하게 상대할 생각이 조금도 들지 않았다. 트릴로니 교수는 실제 미래를 알아맞히려 한다기보다 그저 죽음이나 신체절단을 예견하는 놀이를 즐기는 것 같았다. 그녀는 학생들에게 정신적인 고통을 선사하면서 스스로는 자극적인 흥분을 느꼈다—트릴로니 교수는 허마이니가 싫어하는 동시에 존중하지도 않는 첫 번째 교사였다. (그녀는 스네이프도 좋아하지 않았다. 그는 편견덩어리이고 학생들을 괴롭히는 불량교사였으니까. 하지만 그는 적어도 완전한 _돌팔이_ 는 아니었다.)

그리고 라벤더와 파르바티가, 그들의 그 _멍청한_ 주문으로—

그녀는 파르바티의 책에서 관련 주문이 나온 페이지를 복사해 두었다. 그리고 폼프리 부인과 덤블도어가 격리병동 안에서 일하는 동안 그 부분을 열심히 들여다보았다. 거의 자정이 다 되었지만, 그녀는 잠자리에 들지 않았다. 무엇이 어떻게 잘못된 것인지,  _알아내야만_ 했다.

어느 정도 시간이 흐른 뒤에야 그녀는 자신이 목에 걸린 체인을 손가락으로 휘감고 있음을 알아차렸다. 해리엇과 나눠 가진 우정 목걸이 말고, 타임터너의 체인을. 그것을 깨달은 순간, 훅 불어 끈 촛불에서 가느다랗게 흰 연기가 피어오르듯 한 가지 생각이 떠올랐다. _만약 내가 과거로 돌아가 그걸 멈출 수 있다면_ …

그녀는 화들짝 놀라 손을 뗐다. 안 된다—그럴 수는 없었다—맥고나걸 교수가 단단히 주의를 주지 않았던가—

그리고 어차피 효과는 없을 것이다. 그녀가 시간을 돌려 주문을 저지하는 데 성공했다면, 지금 해리엇은 병동에 있지 않을 테니까. 그녀가 무엇을 하든지, 결국은 지금과 같은 결과를 낼 것이다. 그녀가 저지할 수 있었다면, 벌써 저지해서 이런 일이 일어나지 않은 상태가 되어야 했다.

 _맞는 말이야_ , 머릿속에서 차가운 목소리가, 조금도 감명받지 않은 말투로 말했다. _하지만 네가 그렇게 논리를 따지는 이유는 결국 다른 무엇보다 먼저 *_ 선생님이 안 된다고 했어* _라는 생각부터 들었기 때문이잖아_.

그녀는 눈물을 글썽거렸다. 고개를 흔들어 봤지만, 그 목소리는 끈질겼다. _해리엇이 병동에 입원한 것이, 네가 선생님들이 뭐라고 할까 *_ 무서워서* _시간을 되돌리지 못한 탓일까? 아니면 네가 시간을 되돌렸지만 할 수 있는 일이 없었던 탓일까?_

입을 꾹 다물고, 자기 자신의 머릿속에 입 닥치라고 말하면서, 그녀는 복사해둔 책장을 펄럭 넘겨 램프 불빛에 더 가까이 가져다 대고 읽기 시작했다.

 _그래_ _, 계속해 봐, 공부하고, 책 읽고. 네가 잘 하는 거라곤 그런 것뿐이잖아—_

“닥쳐!” 그녀는 외쳤다. 자신의 목소리가 텅 빈 병동에서 메아리쳤다. 희미하게 울리는 _쳐_ _-쳐-쳐_ 소리는 마치 조롱하는 웃음소리처럼 들렸다.

“좋아,” 잠시 후, 쥐고 있던 종이를 구기면서 그녀는 속삭였다. “나는 분명 엄청난 곤경에 빠지겠지만, 어쩌면 _퇴학당할_ 수도 있지만, 그리고 어차피 _아무 일도_ 일어나지 않겠지만, 왜냐하면 일어날 _예정이었으면_ 벌써 _일어났을_ 테니까—하지만 좋아! 가겠어—”

두 번 곱씹어 생각할 여유를 두지 않고, 그녀는 타임터너를 돌렸다. 병동의 시간이 빙글빙글 뒤로 돌아가기 시작했다.

* * * * *

“무슨 일이 일어난 겁니까?” 세베루스는 다그쳤다. 병실로 들어오는 덤블도어의 얼굴을 보기 위해 목을 있는 힘껏 구부렸다. “그녀의 어디가 잘못된 거예요?”

“그녀는 헤카테 여신에게 힘을 비는 의식에 참여한 것 같네. 3의 힘을—이중으로—이용한 의식을.” 덤블도어가 말했다. 그는 조금 전보다 더 나이가 들어 보였다. 그는 그렇게 나이 들어 보여서는 안 되었다. 단지 한 시간 정도밖에 지나지 않았기 때문만이 아니었다.

“제가 학교 다닐 때 그 개떡같은 헛소리들을 신경 써서 공부한 사람처럼 보이십니까?”

“헤카테는,” 덤블도어가 거의 혼잣말처럼 말했다. “셋으로서 하나인 여신이지… 그리고 세 명의 젊은 여성이, 자신들의 과거와 미래를 들여다보기 위한 통찰력을 얻기 위해 힘을 합쳤고.” 신중한 손길로, 덤블도어는 포터 양의 꽃병이 놓인 서랍장 위에 책 한 권을 내려놓았다. “진정 유감스럽게도, 포터 양이 자신의 과거에서 무엇을 보았을지, 우리는 짐작할 수 있을 것 같네.”

 _디멘터가 가까이 올 때마다 내가 무슨 소리를 듣는지 알아요_ _? 나는 볼드모트가 엄마를 살해하는 소리를 들어요—_

온몸을 사로잡는 서늘한 오한을 느끼며, 세베루스는 자기 자신의 죽음을 목격하는 것이 한 사람의 정신에 어떤 영향을 미칠지 생각했다.

그는 눈을 감았다.

* * * * *

허마이니 주위로 다시 한 번 병동의 형태가 분명해졌을 무렵에는, 햇빛이 둥근 천장을 가득 메우고 있었다. 한순간, 그녀는 엄습한 패닉으로 몸이 굳었다. 한낮이므로, 분명 누군가 그녀를 _보았을_ 것이다. 어떻게 이렇게 경솔할 수 있었을까? 술법 수업시간에 해리엇이 병동에 갔다는 걸 _알고_ 있었으면서—

하지만 병동에는 오직 햇빛만이 가득할 뿐, 사람은 한 명도 없었다. 폼프리 부인조차 보이지 않았다 (아마도 스네이프 교수를 살피러 들어간 듯했다).

이 놀라운 행운을 낭비하지 않기 위해, 허마이니는 재빨리 병동에서 뛰쳐나왔다. 타임터너를 블라우스 안쪽으로 다시 집어넣는 것도 잊지 않았다.

모래시계를 너무 뒤로 돌린 것이 분명했다. 너무 일렀다. 아직 한낮인데 그녀가 무슨 일을 할 수 있단 말인가?

손목시계를 확인하자, 술법 수업이 시작하기 직전이었다. 어쩌면 해리엇이 병동으로 오기를 기다려서 만나는 것이 좋을지도 모른다. 그녀에게 이야기해서, 설득한다면…? 그렇다고 상황이 바뀌지는 않겠지만…

잠깐. _잠깐만_. 해리엇은 처음에 병동으로 가지 않았다. 먼저 기숙사로 올라갔었다, 방에 아껴둔 진통제를 가지러…

허마이니는 다시 달리기 시작했다. 그들이 평소에 이용하는 지름길은 이 시간에 붐비는 구역을 지나가게 되는 만큼, 멀리 돌아가야 했다.

몇 분인가 지나서, 그녀는 지끈대는 옆구리를 부여잡고 비틀비틀 뚱뚱한 숙녀의 초상화 안으로 들어섰다. 그리고 텅 빈 휴게실을 쏜살같이 가로질러, 계단을 두 칸 세 칸씩 뛰어올랐다. 기숙사 방의 문을 홱 열어젖혔다. 그리고 해리엇이 거기 있는 걸 보고, 두 사람의 행운에 거듭 감사했다—다만 해리엇은, 유리가 깨지는 소리 위로 욕설을 주워섬기고 있었지만.

“허마이니! 내가 가진 약은 이거 한 병뿐이었단 말이야!” 그녀가 짜증스럽게 소리쳤다.

“미안,” 그녀는 헐떡거렸다. “미안해—널 놀라게 하려던 건 아니었어—나는 그냥 할 말이 있어서—무슨 짓을 하든지, 그 주문 _절대 하지 마_ _!_ ”

“뭐?” 해리엇은 얼굴을 찡그리고, 서랍 속에서 끈적거리는 머리빗을 끄집어냈다. 그러다가 또 욕설을 중얼거렸다. 그녀가 어디서 배워왔는지 요즘 들어 즐겨 쓰기 시작한, 허마이니는 정말이지 딱 질색하는 종류의 상스러운 욕설을. 해리엇이 손을 들어 보였다. 손등 쪽에 길게 베인 상처가 보였다. 제법 심각해 보이는 상처라, 허마이니도 흠칫했다.

“점술 주문 말이야, 라벤더랑 파르바티가 하자고 한—그거 하면 안 돼, 제발 안 할 거라고 약속해줘—”

“나도 그다지 하고 싶진 않아,” 해리엇은 손수건을 한 장 꺼내 접더니 손에 난 상처를 꾹 눌러 지혈했다. “난 내가 오늘 시작했다고 걔들한테 말할 생각 없었어—아 진짜, 완전 엉망이네. 있지, 나 지금 폼프리 부인에게 가봐야 할 것 같아. 나중에 보자—”

“약속해!” 허마이니는 애원했다. 발을 구르며 방을 벗어나려는 해리엇을 따라가며 매달렸다.

“왜 그러는데?” 해리엇은 별로 달갑지 않은 말투로 캐물었다. 정말 창백하고 아파 보이기는 했다. 사실 지난 일주일, 혹은 그보다 더 오래, 그녀는 줄곧 창백하고 몸이 안 좋아 보였다. 늘 우울해하면서 혼자 있고 싶어 했다.

“난—난 그냥 뭔가 아주, 아주 잘못될 것 같다는 끔찍한 예감이 들어,” 허마이니는 절박하게 말했다.

“트릴로니 교수가 너한테 영향을 미치기 시작하나 보다,” 해리엇이 말했다. “그건 그냥 바보 같은 케케묵은 주문일 뿐이야. 나 얼른 가봐야 해—너도 수업에 늦지 않았니?”

그리고 그녀는 떠났다. 허마이니는 비탄과 좌절감에 휩싸였다. 자기 자신에게 화가 났다. 가장 친한 친구가 정신을 잃고 신들린 사람처럼 공포와 광기가 느껴지는 헛소리를 끊임없이 중얼대는 미래를 막아내는 데, 그녀는 한 발짝도 가까이 다가가지 못했다.

* * * * *

허마이니는 기숙사 안으로 돌아와 자신을 나무라기 시작했다. 정말 _멍청한_ 계획이었다 (이걸 계획이라고 부를 수 있다면 말이지만, 사실 이런 걸 계획이라고 불러서는 안 될 것이 분명했다). 이렇게 섣불리 나서서 하는 행동이 효과 있을 거라고 생각하다니, 자신은 그보다는 똑똑해야 했다! 주문이 이루어지는 걸 자신이 막지 못한 것은 명백했다. 그녀가 얼마나 인정하고 싶지 않든 간에, 논리적으로 그랬다. 그뿐 아니라, 그녀는 오늘 낮에 입었던 것과 다른 옷을 입고 있었고, 이 시간 전후로 자신이 행동했던 것과 너무 다르게 행동했다—

그 순간 그녀는 못됐게도, 해리엇이 때때로 내보이는 단순무식함이 다행이라는 생각을 했다. 자신의 별난 행동을 해리엇이 액면가 그대로 받아들임으로써 패러독스가 발생하지 않았다면…

이 시점에 스스로의 지능을 뽐내는 생각을 해봤자 아무짝에도 쓸모없었다. 지금 그녀가 해야 할 일은, 남은 시간 동안 숨어 있다가, 다시 한 번 개입할 수 있는 기회를 노리는 것이었다.

수업시간 중에는 라벤더, 파르바티, 해리엇에게 발견될 위험이 없다는 걸 알고 있었지만, 이론적으로는 어떤 여학생이든 그들의 방에 걸어들어와 그녀가 있어서는 안 되는 장소에 있음을 발견할 수 있었다. 완전히 눈에 띄지 않게 숨을 장소가 필요했다…

그녀의 눈이 자신의 옷장에 가서 멎었다. 그녀는 얼굴을 찡그렸지만, 그 아이디어 자체는 흠이 없었다. 사건이 발생할 때 가까이 있을 필요가 있었다.

옷장 안은 답답하고 불편했다. 그 공간을 조금이나마 앉아 있기 편하게 만들려고, 그녀는 깨끗한 교복 몇 개를 바닥에 깔았다. 그리고 옷장 문을 아주 살짝만 열어두었다. 그녀가 가져온 노트를 읽기에 충분한 빛이 들어올 정도로만.

그녀는 복사해놓은 책의 페이지를 톡 치면서 언어를 현대화하는 주문을 외었다. 책장에서 ‘사맛디(proiected)’나 ‘니르다(vncouered)’ 따위의 표현들이 사라졌다.

 _헤카테 여신의 힘을 빌어오는 합일의 주문_ _(The Spell of Unity)은, 마녀의 힘과 생명의 신성한 순환에 대한 마녀들 고유의 통찰력을 축복하는 주문이다. 마법적 순환의 정점에 도달해, 생명의 힘이 마녀의 몸 안에서 흘러나올 때, 그리하여 지나간 달의 피를 말소하고 새로운 피를 위한 자리를 만들 때, 합일의 주문은 마녀가 과거에 경험한 일 중 결정적인 순간을 다시 들여다볼 수 있게 해주며, 운명이 미래에 적어놓은 것이 무엇인지 비추어준다. 어떠한 과거의 기억과 미래의 운명이 보일지는 개개의 마녀에 따라 달라진다. 그러나 마녀 그 자신이 생명의 순환의 일부인 것처럼 이 주문을 통해 보이는 과거와 미래는 마녀의 삶을 규정하는 신성한 순환의 일부가 될 것이다._

 _여신 헤카테는 변화의 중요함을 우리에게 일깨워주는 존재로_ _, 과거, 특히 우리의 성장을 저해하는 과거를 놓아주도록 격려하는 한편으로 변화와 전환을 받아들일 수 있게 돕는다. 그녀는 우리가 친밀한, 안전한, 견고한 것을 놓아버리고, 영혼의 가장 깊숙한 어둠을 탐험하도록 이끈다._

 _새로운 시작은_ _, 영적인 것이든 세속적인 것이든, 두려움과 거리낌을 불러오게 마련이나, 헤카테는 이 길에서 우리의 인도자로서 앞에 놓인 길을 밝혀줄 것이다. 죽음의 세계로 가는 길은 물론이요 새로운 생명과 새로운 탄생의 길을 잘 알고 있는 여신 헤카테는 지상의 모든 수수께끼에 통달한 존재이다._

 _그녀는 미래를 내다볼 줄 아는 자신의 능력을 마녀에게 빌려주어_ _, 우리 마음속 깊숙이 숨겨져 있거나 혹은 이미 잊힌 것들을 들여다볼 수 있게 해줄 것이다. 이는 우리가 마침내 선택할 수 있도록, 앞으로 나아갈 길을 찾을 수 있도록 해주기 위해서이다. 그녀는 종종 우리의 꿈이나 명상 속에서 자신의 횃불을 밝혀 나아갈 길을 밝혀주나니, 그녀의 이름을 부르라, 그래서 그녀의 인도에 따라 신성한 삶의 수수께끼를 발견하라._

책은 의식의 절차와 트랜스(trance) 상태에 빠지는 과정을 설명하고 있었지만, 만약 주문이 잘못되었을 경우 어떻게 해야 하는지를 논하는 부분은 없었다.

허마이니는 또 한 번 자신의 안일함을 탓했다. 무슨 생각으로 해리엇이 ‘과거와 미래로 향하는 창문을 여는’ 의식에 참여하도록 놔두었을까. 디멘터의 존재가 해리엇을 기절시킬 만큼 끔찍하기 그지없는 기억을 불러일으킨다는 것을 _알면서도_ (그녀의 부모님이 돌아가신 날 밤의 기억이라고 허마이니는 확신했다, 해리엇은 한 번도 대놓고 말하지 않았지만). 미래도 마찬가지다. 과거의 결정적인 순간과 연결되어 앞으로 해리엇의 삶의 경로를 보여주는 종류의 미래라면, 분명 이름을 말할 수 없는 그 사람과 어떻게든 연관이 있을 것이 분명했다. 하지만 그녀는 그 주문이 엉터리라고 (이 바보 같은 책이 해대는 말을 보면 여전히 그렇게밖에 생각할 수 없었다), 점술은 아무리 좋게 봐줘도 정확도가 떨어지는, 비웃어 마땅한 마법 분야라고, 라벤더와 파르바티는 재능이 부족한 모지리들이라고 너무나 확고하게 믿고 있었다—너무도 확신에 가득 찬 나머지, 그녀는 그들이 의식을 치르는 동안 옆에 앉아서 자신이 얼마나 그들보다 나은 마녀인지 확인하며 의기양양해하고 있었다.

이제, 자신이 실패했다는 사실을 아는 상태에서, 그녀는 자신이 실패하는 꼴을 다시 한 번 지켜보아야만 하는 것이다.

어떤 사람들은 타임터너를 저주로 여긴다고 했다. 어쩌면 그 말이 맞을지도 모른다.

* * * * *

라벤더와 파르바티가 먼저 돌아왔다. 방에 들어오면서 두 사람은 해리엇이 어디로 도망쳐 보이지 않는다며 투덜거렸다. 허마이니는 저녁을 먹고 난 다음 그녀가 대연회장을 슬쩍 빠져나갔던 것을 떠올렸다. 어디 가느냐고 물어보지는 않았지만, 그냥 다른 애들에게서 떨어져 있고 싶은가 보다, 생각했었다. 시리우스 블랙의 사건 이후로 그녀는 몹시 우울해하고 있었다.

시간이 흐르고, 허마이니는 _자신이_ 돌아오는 소리를 들었다. 자기 자신의 목소리를 듣고 있는데 그것이 녹음된 것도 아니라니, 기이한 경험이었다.

 _바보_ , 그녀는 스스로를 욕했다. _멍청이!_

마침내 해리엇이 돌아왔을 때, 그녀는 또 하나의 가르침을 얻었다. 조바심을 내며 기다리고 있던 어떤 일이 실제로 일어나기 시작하면, 기다림 자체보다 더 괴로울 수 있다는 것을.

그들이 의식을 시작했다. 파르바티가 향초에 불을 붙이고, 라벤더가 향로를 천장에 매달았다. 사슬이 찰캉거리는 소리가 났다. 해리엇은 지금쯤 아마 침대에 오도카니 앉아 무릎을 끌어안고, 다른 두 사람이 준비하는 과정을 체념한 듯 지친 얼굴로 지켜보고 있을 것이다. 허마이니는 그 옆에서 그녀를 위로해주고 있었어야 했다. 그 대신 그녀는 산술점 책을 들여다보면서, 산술점이 얼마나 점술보다 우월한지 따위나 생각하고 있었다. 그녀는 대체 어떻게 되어먹은 친구일까? 올해 내도록, 해리엇이 _살해_ 의 위협에 시달리는 동안, 허마이니는 머글에 관한 공부나 하고 있었다!

이제 그들은 서로의 손과 이마에 선을 그리고 있었다… 이제 자리에 누웠다… 이제 그 말도 안 되는 주문을 외기 시작했다…

그녀는 우정 목걸이를 꼭 쥐었다. 작은 하트 반쪽 모양의 금속이 손바닥을 파고들었다.

옷장 문을 열어둔 좁은 틈으로, 과거의 자신이 역겹기 그지없다는 얼굴로 책을 덮고 마침내, _마침내_ 방을 나서는 것을 볼 수 있었다. 허마이니는 안도했지만, 동시에 혹시 그녀가 이 자리에 머물렀더라면 뭔가 잘못되기 시작했을 때 즉시 알아보고 그만두게 할 수 있었을지도 모른다는 사실을 쓰라리게 되새겼다.

어쨌든 그녀가 지금 여기 와 있는 것이 그것을 위해서니까. 늦더라도 하지 않는 것보다는 낫다고들 하지 않던가.

그렇게들 말할 때 시간여행을 염두에 두고 있지는 않았겠지만.

라벤더와 파르바티는 계속해서 주문을 외고 있었지만, 해리엇의 목소리는 이제 들리지 않았다.

그러더니, 마치 전기코드를 뽑아버린 것처럼, 다른 두 사람의 목소리도 말하던 중간에 뚝 멈췄다. 갑작스러운 침묵에 허마이니는 두피가 찌릿찌릿했다.

 _지금이야_.

숨소리조차 내지 않고—비록 아무도 자신을 보지 못할 것을 _알고_ 있었지만—허마이니는 조심스럽게 옷장 문을 열고 밖으로 기어 나왔다. 맨발이어서 발소리는 나지 않았다. 사실, 그들의 주문 외는 소리가 그치고 나서부터, 방 안에서는 아무런 소리도 나지 않았다. 파르바티와 라벤더는 평화롭게 눈을 감고 누워 있었다. 서로를 향해 손을 내뻗은 자세로.

그리고 해리엇은 눈을 부릅뜨고 천장을 응시하고 있었다. 일그러진 채로 얼어붙은 얼굴은 마치 무언가 공포스러운 광경을 보고 있는 듯, 크나큰 고통에 빠진 듯했다. 하지만 그 눈은 또한 텅 비어 있었다. 허마이니의 눈에는 보이지 않는 다른 차원의 무언가에 시선이 고정되어 있는 것 같은 눈이었다.

허마이니는 해리엇 옆에 무릎을 꿇고 그녀의 손을 잡았다. 그리고 그 손을 바닥에서 떼어 내려고 힘을 주었다. 하지만 손은 움직이지 않았다—라벤더와 파르바티와 해리엇이 이루는 삼각형에 그대로 못박히기라도 한 것처럼.

해리엇의 이마 흉터는 벌겋게 부풀어올라 있었다. 막 입은 화상 자국처럼, 그 흉터 안쪽에 불이 붙은 것처럼. 그녀의 몸 전체가 마치 하나의 뼈가 된 것처럼 딱딱했다. 허마이니의 귀에는 그녀가 숨쉬는 소리조차 들리지 않았다.

 _뭔가 해야 해_ _—하지만 내가 뭔가 잘못 건드리면 어쩌지? 책은 아무 말도 없었어—그러면 스스로 알아내는 수밖에 없겠네, 안 그래? 넌 똑똑하다고 하지 않았어?_

해리엇의 이마 흉터 주위로 피부가 달걀 껍질처럼 갈라지고 있었다.

허마이니는 헛구역질을 했다. 눈물이 고여 시야를 가렸다. 그러고 나서 그녀는 지팡이를 들어올려, 천장에 매달린 향로를 떨어뜨리는 주문을 썼다.

그러자 라벤더와 파르바티가 벌떡 일어나며 자신들의 손을 삼각형에서 거둬갔다. 그 순간 해리엇은 자기 몸이 갈기갈기 찢겨나가는 것처럼 비명을 질렀다. 그녀의 등이 휘어져 바닥에서 30cm도 넘게 떠올랐다. 그녀의 정수리와 발만이 바닥에 닿아 있었다. 그리고 그녀는 계속, 계속 비명을 질렀다.

“폼프리를 불러!” 허마이니는 고함을 쳤고, 라벤더가 허둥지둥 뛰쳐나갔다.

그 뒤에 허마이니도 재빨리 몸을 던졌다. 그녀가 아슬아슬하게 옷장 안에 뛰어든 직후, 그녀 자신이 방 안으로 뛰어들어와 외쳤다. “해리엇? 해리엇!” 그리고 파르바티는 겁에 질려 우느라 정신이 없어서, 허마이니가 같은 시각 다른 두 장소에 있었다는 것을 깨닫지 못했다—

허마이니는 천천히 옷장 바닥으로 미끄러지듯 주저앉았다. 진정하기 위해 코로 깊이 숨을 쉬었다. 그녀는 자신이 한 일이 잘한 일인지 알지 못했다. 전혀 도움이 되지 않았을지도 모른다.

자신이 일으킨 소란이 없었다면, 그녀가 방에 돌아오기까지 얼마나 오랜 시간이 흘렀을까? 라벤더와 파르바티는 얼마나 오래 저기 누워, 주문으로 인한 무아지경에 빠져 있었을까?

그리 오래 걸리지 않았을지도 모른다.

길고 긴 시간이 흘렀을지도 모르고.

허마이니는 무릎에 이마를 대고 앉아서 해리엇이 흐느끼며 울부짖는 소리를 들었다. 그 소리는 너무도 겁에 질려 도저히 스스로를 제어할 수 없게 된 사람처럼 들렸다. 해리엇은 자신이 아는 가장 용감한 사람인데도. 눈에 눈물이 고였다. 슬픔과 죄책감으로 심장이 조여들었다.

* * * * *

허마이니는 새벽 두 시가 지나서야 옷장에서 나올 수 있었다. 다시 병동에 숨어들었을 때, 그녀가 비워두고 간 침대 옆에 덤블도어 교수가 앉아서 몇 시간 전 그녀가 그에게 넘긴 주술서를 읽고 있었다.

허마이니는 멈칫하지 않고 그에게로 다가갔다. 자신이 퇴학 가능성을 이처럼 담담하게 마주할 수 있을 거라고 생각해본 적이 없었다—하지만 그녀는 지금 완벽히 무관심했다. 지금 이 순간, 그녀는 자신이 퇴학당하는 것도 별로 신경 쓰이지 않았다.

덤블도어 교수는 한 점의 놀라움도 담기지 않은 눈으로 그녀를 지그시 살폈다. “그래서, 얘야?” 그가 말했다. “뭔가 중요한 통찰을 얻었니?”

“모르겠어요, 선생님.” 그녀는 속삭였다. “저는—뭘 해야 할지 알 수 없었어요.”

“그래도,” 그는 부드럽게 대꾸하며 책을 덮었다. “시도해본 것이 안 한 것보다는 낫겠지.”

“선생님은—화나지 않으셨어요? 저는 규칙을 어겼어요—”

“나는 언제나 네가 규칙을 어기게 될 걸 알고 있었단다. 그레인저 양, _그것_ 처럼 강렬한 매혹을 품은 물건을 가지고 있으면서 학업 외 다른 목적으로 사용하지 않는 것은, 너보다 훨씬 더 아둔한 영혼에게나 가능한 일일 테니까.”

하지만 그녀는 거의 그럴 뻔했다. 그것을 떠올리자 허마이니는 극심하게 부끄러워졌다. 자기 자신이 싫어질 지경이었다.

“해리엇은 어때요, 선생님?”

“몹시 아프단다, 안타깝게도.” 그의 얼굴에는 미소의 흔적조차 없었다. 사실, 그는 갑자기 확 늙은 것처럼 보였다. “파틸 양의 말이 맞다. 이 주문 자체는 완벽하게 무해해. 하지만…”

 _아마도 그녀는 도무지 견뎌낼 수 없을 만큼 고통스러운 것을 보고 만 것이 분명해_ _._ 허마이니의 심장이 느닷없는 한기에 바르르 떨렸다.

“얼마나 아픈 건가요, 선생님?”

덤블도어 교수는 한동안 그녀를 바라보면서, 말해주어도 괜찮을지 고민하는 것처럼 보였다. 그러다 그는 말했다. 말의 내용만큼이나, 그 말을 전하는 그의 상냥함이 허마이니를 공포에 떨게 했다.

“그녀는 미쳐버릴지도 모른다, 그레인저 양. 어쩌면 벌써 미쳐버렸을 수도 있어.”

 

* * * * *

세베루스가 그 다음 며칠간 자신이 처한 상황보다 더 무언가를 저주하고 싶었던 적이 있었다면, 적어도 그의 기억에는 남아있지 않았다. 그는 자기 자신을 알았다. 분명 예전에 _무언가_ 에는 이만큼, 혹은 이보다 더 저주를 퍼부었던 적이 있을 것이 분명했다. 하지만 침대에서 일어나지도 못하는 상태로 육체적 정신적 고통에 시달리면서, 그의 정신을 고무할 만한 그 어떤 흥미로운 자극도 없이 갇혀 있어야 하는 신세는, 상황을 개선하기 위해 그가 할 수 있는 일이 아무것도 없다는 자괴감으로 인해 더더욱 증오스럽기만 했다. 그는 할 일이 아무것도 없었고, 그가 _할 수 있는_ 일도 아무것도 없었다.

시리우스 블랙의 위협을 운운하며, 덤블도어는 포터 양을 성 뭉고 병원으로 넘기지 않았다. 다만 성 뭉고의 치유술사들을 불러들이기는 했다. 그들은 격리병동을 시끌시끌하게 돌아다니며, 쓸모없는 푸념을 지껄여댔다. 그들을 사정없이 다그치며 괴롭힌다는 선택지조차 세베루스에게는 주어지지 않았다. 폼프리가 그의 병실 문을 잠그고, 음소거 주문을 걸어 두었기 때문이다.

치유술사들과 함께, 이른바 점술 전문가라는 파틸 부인도 등장했다. 그녀는 지금 세베루스가 일어나지 못하는 것을 다른 사람들보다 더 행운으로 여겨야 할 것이다. 그가 몸을 일으킬 수만 있었다면, 그는 제 친구를 정신 이상 직전까지 몰아넣을 만한 주문을 함부로 시도할 만큼 멍청한 딸을 세상에 내보낸 그녀의 무분별함을 맹렬히 비난했을 것이다. 3일이 지났건만, 해리엇 포터가 그 상태에서 벗어날 수 있을지조차 아직 불투명했다.

* * * * *

“파틸 부인,” 덤블도어 교수가 말했다. “와주셔서 고맙습니다.”

허마이니는 권위 있는 인물이나 유명한 지식인이 아닌 사람을 대상으로 경외심을 느껴본 적이 거의 없었다. 파틸 부인은 그저 직업 점술사일 뿐이었다. 하지만 그녀에게는 뭔가 위엄이 넘치는 면모가 있었다. 그리고 그녀는 진정으로 아름답고 우아한 사람이라, 허마이니는 어쩐지 자신이 부족한 사람인 것만 같고 괜히 부끄러웠다. 그녀는 모지리같이 굴지 말라고 스스로를 꾸짖었다. 파틸 부인이 아름다운 게 지금 무슨 상관이란 말인가?

 _네가 안 예쁘니까 상관 있겠지_ _._

_—닥쳐._

“교장선생님,” 파틸 부인이 말했다. 그녀의 목소리도 그녀의 눈빛처럼 위엄이 넘쳤다. “이런 일이 일어나다니 진심으로 유감입니다.”

“고맙습니다,” 덤블도어 교수가 그녀와 닮은 어조로 답했다. “비극적인 상황이지요. 이 문제에 부인의 혜안을 좀 빌려주시기를 바라고 있습니다—어떻게 잘못될 가능성이 있었는지, 아니면 지금 어떻게 대처해야 하는지.”

자신에게 그럴 만한 능력이 없다는 겸양의 말을 내뱉는 대신, 파틸 부인은 간단히 대답했다. “도움을 드릴 수 있다면 영광입니다.” 그리고 덤블도어를 따라 해리엇의 병실로 들어갔다.

허마이니도 그들을 따라갔다. 덤블도어 교수가 허락해주었다 (폼프리 부인은 언짢아하면서도 체념한 듯했다).

해리엇을 볼 때마다 그녀는 심장이 저릿거렸다. 해리엇은 침대에 누워, 폼프리 부인이 만들어낸 마법 구속구에 묶여 몸부림치고 있었다. 땀에 젖은 머리카락이 사방으로 뻗쳐 있었다. 반쯤 뜨인 그녀의 눈에는 흰자위만 드러나 있었고, 알아들을 수 없는 말을 계속해서 중얼대고 있었다. 사흘 동안 이 상태였다. 잠들지도 않았다. 그저 계속해서 중얼거리면서 몸부림을 치다가, 때때로 고함을 지르기도 했다. 하지만 누구도 그녀가 하는 말을 알아듣지 못했다. 그녀는 주변에 누가 있는지 전혀 눈치채지 못하는 듯했다.

성 뭉고의 치유술사들도 그녀를 위해 할 수 있는 일이 없었다. 그들의 조언조차 서로 엇갈렸다. 한 명은 그녀를 치료용 수면에 집어넣자고 했다. 다른 한 사람은 마법약을 추천했다. 세 번째는 그녀를 잠들게 하거나 제정신을 차리게 할 마법 주문을 사용해야 한다고 했고, 네 번째는 며칠 두고 보다가 다시 연락하라고 했다.

“이건 제 능력 밖이에요, 교장선생님.” 폼프리 부인이 덤블도어 교수에게 속삭이는 것을 허마이니는 들었다. 그들이 허마이니가 잠들었다고 생각했을 때 (하지만 이 상황에서 _어떻게_ 자신이 잠을 청할 수 있을지, 허마이니는 알지 못했다). “그녀를 돕고 싶어도 어디부터 시작해야 할지조차 모르겠습니다.”

파틸 부인이 그 다음에 나타난 대안이었다.

허마이니는 그녀가 _최후의 수단_ 이라고 생각하지 않으려 애썼다.

파틸 부인은 해리엇의 침대맡 의자에 앉아서, 몇 분 동안 그저 그녀를 가만히 바라보고만 있었다. 그러더니 손을 뻗어, 손가락을 쫙 펴고, 해리엇의 몸 위쪽으로 한 뼘 가량 위의 허공을 쓸어내리듯 움직였다. 그녀의 무릎께부터 머리까지. 그리고 마침내 천천히, 부드럽게, 해리엇의 이마에 손을 얹었다. 그리고 자기 손바닥이 해리엇의 피부에 닿는 순간, 눈을 감았다.

허마이니는 속으로 열없이 코웃음을 쳤지만, 진심으로 경멸을 끌어내기에는 지나치게 걱정에 사로잡혀 있는 상태였다. 그리고 파틸 부인의 방법으로 해리엇을 구할 수만 있다면, 그게 진부해 보이는 수법이든 어떻든 누가 신경 쓰겠는가?

“그녀는 끊임없이 요동치는 시간 속에 갇혀 있군요 (She is trapped in a state of temporal flux),” 파틸 부인이 눈을 뜨며 말했다.

“점술 분야에는 제가 완전히 무지하다는 것을 양해해 주셔야겠습니다, 부인,” 덤블도어 교수가 공손하게 대답했다.

“시간의 흐름은 한 가지만 있는 게 아닙니다, 교장선생님,” 그녀의 말투는 간명하고 직설적이었다, 트릴로니 교수의 은은한, 노래하는 듯한 어조와는 사뭇 달랐다. “살아있는 것은 모두 고유의 시간을 품고 있지요—인간도, 나무도, 파리도, 심지어는 산맥도. 이 세계에서, 인간의 육체와 정신은 현재에 정박해 있습니다. 비록 우리 역시 언제나 과거의 가차없는 인력과 미래의 매혹적인 자기력을 느끼지만요. 시간은 우리 모두에게 놀랄 만한 영향력을 행사하지요. 시간의 자연적인 경계를 준수하는 것은 매우 중요합니다. 우리가 자연적인 시간의 흐름에서 아주 약간만 벗어나도 대단히 위험합니다. 더 간단히 말하자면, 우리의 시간 질서가 무너지면, 안 좋은 일이 일어나요.” 그녀는 해리엇의 이마에서 머리카락을 넘겨 주었다. “이 아이의 개인적 시간은 혼돈에 빠져 있어요.”

“해리엇이, 그녀 자신의 시간의 흐름 속에서, 자기가 지금 어느 위치에 있는지를 알지 못한다는 말씀이십니까?” 덤블도어 교수가 물었다.

“점술에 무지하다고 말씀하시는 분치고는,” 파틸 부인이 건조한 미소를 띠며 말했다. “이해가 빠르시네요. 그렇습니다. 그녀의 시간은 지금 완전히 뒤엉켜 있어요.”

“하지만 이런 일이 일어나면 안 되는 거였잖아요,” 허마이니가 절박하게 되물었다. “그렇지 않나요? 그 책에는 주문이 잘못되어 이런 일이 일어날 거라는 얘기는 전혀 없었어요—”

“합일의 주문은 때때로 과거에 괴로운 일을 겪은 사람들에게 고통을 주죠,” 파틸 부인이 전보다 더 엄숙한 어조로 대답했다. “해리엇 포터가 참여할 예정이라고 파르바티가 내게 말해주었다면 좋았을 것을. 그녀의 과거에 관해 내가 아는 것만 가지고도, 나는 그 주문을 금지했을 거예요.”

허마이니는 다음 질문을 하기 위해 마음을 단단히 먹어야 했다. “해리엇이 아직 주문의 영향 아래 있을 때 제가 그걸 방해해서 이런 일이 일어났을 수도 있나요?”

파틸 부인은 그녀를 보았다. 그녀의 침묵 속에서, 허마이니는 자기 자신의 유죄 판결을 읽어냈다. 자신이 내보이고 싶은 것 그 이상을 파틸 부인이 꿰뚫어보고 있다는 느낌을 떨쳐낼 수 없었다.

“그럴 수도 있죠,” 그녀가 마침내 대답했다. “하지만 가능성은 희박해요. 도중에 방해받는 것은 기껏해야 포터 양에게 약간의 두통을 유발하는 정도로 끝났어야 합니다. 그녀가 이런 상태까지 도달하려면, 시간의 자연적인 힘을 거스를 만큼 강력한 힘을 세 사람이 동원했어야 해요. 열세 살짜리 마녀들에게 그런 일이 가능했을 거라고는 상상할 수 없군요. 주문은 심지어 그런 종류의 힘을 필요로 하지도 않으니까요.”

하지만 허마이니는 망연자실했다. 그녀가 이 상황을 만든 것이다. 그녀의 잘못이었다.

“미래는 바꿀 수 있지만,” 덤블도어 교수가 말했다. “과거는 바꿀 수 없지요. 우리는 숨 쉬는 매 순간 미래를 갱신하지만, 과거는 한 가닥도 바꿀 수 없습니다. 그렇지 않습니까, 파틸 부인?”

“그렇습니다,” 파틸 부인은 살짝 놀란 듯이 대답했다.

“과거는 그로부터 배우기 위해 존재할 뿐이죠,” 덤블도어 교수가 말했다. “비록 대부분의 경우에 과거를 다시 방문하는 것은 후회를 통해서겠지만. 고맙습니다, 파틸 부인. 우리가 그녀를 위해 할 수 있는 일이 뭐라도 있을까요?”

“말했듯이, 우리들의 시간은 현재에 닻을 내리고 있어요. 만약 그녀의 시간에 가해진 손상이,” 아주 짧은 침묵이 지나갔다, “회복불가능한 것만 아니라면, 그녀의 시간도 때가 되면 다시 제자리로 돌아올 겁니다. 안타깝지만 지금 여러분이 할 수 있는 일은 기다리는 것뿐이에요. 시간의 흐름에 외부의 힘으로 간섭하는 것은 어떤 경우에도 안전하지 않습니다.” 그녀는 해리엇의 머리카락을 귀 뒤로 넘겨주었다. “지금 보고 계시는 이것… 이것이 그런 간섭의 결과예요.”

“고맙습니다,” 덤블도어 교수가 그녀에게 고개 숙여 인사했다.

그는 파틸 부인을 에스코트해서 병실을 나갔다. 허마이니는 해리엇 곁에 남았다. 그녀는 세면대로 가서 도자기 그릇에 물을 채운 다음, 플란넬 수건과 함께 침대로 들고 갔다. 그리고 해리엇의 이마에 맺힌 땀을 닦아주었다.

“정말 미안해,” 그녀는 속삭였다. 그리고 해리엇의 뺨에 떨어진 자신의 눈물을 닦아냈다.

덤블도어 교수의 목소리는 온화했지만, 그래도 그녀는 깜짝 놀랐다. 그가 돌아오는 소리를 듣지 못했는데. 허마이니는 자신이 울고 있었던 것을 들키지 않기 위해 고개를 숙였다.

“그녀 곁을 지키다가 지치면,” 그는 부드럽게 말했다. “언제든 폼프리 부인을 부르렴.”

“네, 선생님.” _지치지 않을 거예요._

“어제는 오늘의 기억이고,” 덤블도어 교수가 소곤거렸다. “내일은 오늘의 꿈이라고 하지.” (*)

그는 병실을 나서며 소리없이 방문을 닫아주었다.

그가 떠나고 나서, 허마이니는 젖은 수건으로 자기 자신의 눈물범벅이 된 얼굴을 닦았다. 그녀는 코를 훌쩍였다. 그녀는 파틸 부인이 해리엇을 낫게 해주기만을 바라고 있었다. 비록 그렇게 코웃음을 쳤어도…

정작 약하고, 무지하고, 무분별했던 것은 _그녀_ 쪽이었다. 그녀는 타임터너에 관해 해리엇에게 거짓말을 했다. 해리엇이 그걸 가지고 무슨 일을 하고 싶어 할지 걱정되었기 때문에. 그리고 절친을 이런 상태에 몰아넣은 것은 그녀 자신의 행동이었다.

“해리엇…” 그녀는 수건을 물에 적셔 짜면서, 그 단단한 촉감을 통해 힘을 얻으려고 애썼다. 그리고 수건을 해리엇의 이마에 올려 주었다. 폼프리 부인이 벌어진 상처를 치료해준 다음에도, 그녀의 흉터는 벌겋게 부어 있었다.

파틸 부인도 바로 이 자리에, 이렇게 손을 올렸었다. 이제 허마이니는 그 행위가 무슨 의식이거나 시험이었던 것이 아니라, 단순히 해리엇에게 평안을 제공하려는 몸짓이 아니었을까 싶었다.

“해리엇,” 그녀는 속삭이기 시작했다. “올해 초에, 맥고나걸 교수님이 나한테 타임터너를 주셨어. 그 덕분에 나는 수업을 전부 들어갈 수 있었던 거야. 그녀는 나보고 너에게도 말하지 않겠다고 약속하라고 했어…”

그리고 그녀는 해리엇에게 전부 털어놓았다. 나중에 다시 한 번 해리엇에게 털어놓을 때를 대비한 연습으로 생각하기로 했다. 두 번째로 얘기할 때는 지금보다 더 쉽고, 더 해방감이 느껴지기를 기도하면서.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *"어제는 오늘의 기억, 내일은 오늘의 꿈"은 칼릴 지브란 인용구.


	45. 45장. 레테 (Lethe)

 

 

포터 양이 신들린 듯 헛소리를 해대며 병동으로 실려 왔을 때, 밤하늘에는 별빛만이 빛나고 있었다. 하루하루 시간이 흐르고 포터 양의 상태가 전혀 차도를 보이지 않는 동안, 세베루스는 달이 수줍게 다시 얼굴을 내미는 것을, 그리고 차츰 몸을 부풀리는 것을 지켜보았다.

그는 격리병동을 떠나지 않았다. 폼프리가 퇴원을 허락할 만큼 낫지도 않았을뿐더러, 떠나고 싶은 마음도 없었다—대체로는. 가끔은, 양호교사인지 간수인지 모를 오지랖 넓은 늙은이(interfering old martinet)가 창 유리를 강화해두지만 않았어도 창문을 깨고 뛰어내리고 싶을 만큼 답답해졌다. 그의 주의를 사로잡은 포터 양만 없었다면, 유리가 깨지든 안 깨지든 시도는 해봤을지도 모른다. 강제로 격리되어 요양에 들어간 사람에게는 자유시간이 남아돌았고, 그에 따른 지루함은 사람을 미치게 했다.

때때로 그는 이러다 돌아버리는 게 아닐까 생각했다. 그는 초조하게 기다리는 것 외에 아무것도 할 수 없었다—그의 미래에 대해, 그의 기숙사 학생들에 대해, 복도 건너편에 누워있는 소녀에 대해. 담배조차 피울 수 없었다. 폼프리가 절대로 허락하지 않았기 때문이다. 그녀는 모든 종류의 흥분제를 반대하며, 커피 한 잔조차 그에게 허용하지 않았다. 그는 쌓여만 가는 좌절감을 수시로 그녀에게 퍼부어댔지만, 그녀는 엄숙하게 견뎌냈다—오히려 그 자신보다도 더 잘 견뎌냈다. 한바탕하고 나면 그는 머리가 지끈거렸고 목도 칼칼했다. 그는 항상 신경이 곤두서 있는 한편, 줄곧 무기력하고 노곤했다. 화가 나면서도 우울했다. 그는 하나뿐인 병실 창문에 창살처럼 드리워진 나뭇가지들 틈으로 스며드는 달빛을 꿈꾸었고, 그때마다 어둠 속에서 으르렁거리는 소리를 듣는 상상을 했다.

그 만월의 밤에 그는 자신의 마법에 지나친 부담을 주었고, 그것은 (걱정꾸러기 폼프리의 말에 따르면) 근육 염좌와 비슷한 증상을 그의 마법에 불러왔다고 한다. 치료하는 것도 근육 염좌를 치료하는 것과 동일하게 접근해야 한다고 했다. 다시 말해, 사용하지 않아야 한다고. 그녀는 그의 지팡이를 압수하고, 지팡이 없이 어떤 종류의 마법도 사용하지 말라고 경고했다. 그 금지령이 효력을 발휘한 것은 오로지 그녀가 눈치껏 병실 주변에 마법 무력화 주문(dampening spell)을 깔아두었기 때문이었다. 그녀의 커피와 담배 금지령과 마찬가지로, 마법 금지령에도 세베루스는 격렬히 불만을 토로하면서 따를 수밖에 없었다.

그는 자신의 학생들을 한 명도 보지 못했지만, 그들은 편지를 썼고 그는 답장을 썼다. 저학년 수업을 돌아가며 감독하게 된 N.E.W.T. 과정 슬리데린 학생들은, 저학년 학생들이 말을 듣게 하는 것이 거의 불가능할 지경이라고 보고했다 (반면 다른 기숙사 출신의 감독생들은 같은 문제를 겪는 것 같지 않았다). 그의 슬리데린들은 던전 위층에서, 도서관에서, 교내 부지 곳곳에서 습격을 당하고 있었다. 교내의 으슥한 구석에서, 그러나 점점 더 높은 빈도로 다른 기숙사 학생들이 지켜보는 가운데. 그는 플리트윅, 스프라우트, 미네르바에게 분노에 찬 편지를 써 보냈고, 각각에게서 이런 답장을 받았다:

 _세베루스_ _, 별다른 도발 없이 다른 학생을 공격하는 행위를 막기 위해 우리 모두 최선을 다하고 있으니 안심해요. 물론 나는 반장들에게 우리 기숙사 학생들을 잘 단속하라고 말해두었고, 그들이 모든 학생들을 보호해야 할 의무가 있음을 강조했답니다. 당신의 친구, 필리우스 플리트윅_

 _우리도 조사 중이에요_ _, 친구. –P. S._

 _우리가 할 수 있는 모든 일을 하고 있어요_ _, 세베루스. 하지만 기숙사 사감이 네 명인 데는 다 이유가 있는 거예요. 스태프 중에 다른 슬리데린 출신 교사는 오로라 한 사람뿐이고, 그녀가 그 망할 탑에서 거의 내려오지 않는다는 걸 당신도 잘 알겠죠. 부디 얼른 건강을 회복하도록 해요. 당신이 없으니 모두가 말썽이 심해진 것 같군요. MG_

습격은 계속해서 일어났고, 보고도 계속 들어왔다. 그의 보복에 대한 두려움—그가 자신의 기숙사에 제공하는 보호의 중요한 일부분이었던—이 사라지자, 그의 슬리데린들이 고통받고 있었다. 수업이야 어떻게 되든 그는 조금도 관심이 없었지만, 자신의 기숙사가 입고 있는 피해에 대해서는, 곧 학교의 나머지 학생들이 그가 태어난 날을 저주하도록 만들어줄 것이다.

그가 다시 두 발로 돌아다닐 수 있는 날이 왔을 때 말이지만.

간수 폼프리(Martinet Pomfrey)는, 그의 등뼈가 그럭저럭 아물었음을 확신할 수 있게 된 다음에는 그가 일어나 앉거나 돌아다니는 것을 허용해주었다. 하지만 (준엄한 복수의 맹세에도 불구하고) 지금 그의 몸 상태로 할 수 있는 일은 방에 하나 있는 창문 앞을 초조하게 서성거리는 것 정도였다. 창문 너머로는 성 뒤편 호수가 보였다. 덤블도어가 말한 조그만 예배당에서도 보인다던. 그 호수가 있는 정경을 세베루스는 셀 수 없을 만큼 많이 보아왔다. 그런데도, 너무 어릴 때부터 굶주려 완전히 치유되기는 영영 글러먹은 그의 영혼의 일부는 여전히 그 풍경을 반갑게 맞아들였다. 언제나 반갑고, 언제나 아름다운 풍경이었다. 그것을 눈에 담을 때마다, 살아 움직이는 숲에 집어 삼켜지는 악몽이 조금씩 옅어지는 기분이 들었다.

그가 포터 양을 보고 싶다고 요구했을 때, 폼프리는 한숨을 쉬었지만 별다른 이의를 제기하지 않았다. 그녀는 복도 건너편 병실로 그를 인도했다. 입원해 있는 환자를 제외하고는 그가 있는 병실과 똑같은 방이었다.

반투명한 연한색으로 빛나는 두꺼운 띠 모양의 마법 구속장치가 그녀의 어깨, 가슴, 허리를 조이고 있었다. 그 아래에서 그녀는 온몸을 비틀어대며 몸부림을 쳤다. 베개 위에 놓인 머리도 계속해서 엎치락뒤치락했다. 흰자위만 남은 눈동자도 끊임없이 움직이고 있었다. 끊이지 않는 그녀의 중얼거림이 침묵 속에서 꿈틀거렸다.

그 광경은… 충격적이었다.

“계속 이런 모습이었습니까?” 그는 기이한 감정이 가슴속에서 널뛰는 것을 느꼈다.

“그래요,” 폼프리가 암울하게 대답했다. “그리고 이게 흥미로워요. 보세요.” 그녀는 포터 양을 향해 복잡한 진단 주문을 외었다. 색색깔의 선이 거미줄처럼 허공을 가르며, 그녀의 머리부터 발끝까지 뻗어나갔다.

“그녀의 마법적 활동을 나타내는 도면입니까?” 세베루스는 말했다.

“그래요—두뇌 활동과 함께요.” 그녀는 포터 양의 머리 쪽에 형성된 빛의 그물망을 지팡이로 가리켰다. “아시겠지만, 주문을 욀 때 우리는 두뇌를 사용해요. 집중력과 상상력이 필요하니까요.”

 _그러니 우리 학생들이 제대로 마법을 사용하는 데 왜 그렇게 곤란을 겪는지도 설명 가능하지요_. 하지만 그 생각은 그의 머릿속에서 멈춰서는 일 없이 그대로 지나쳐 갔다. 지금 이 순간 그가 관심을 기울일 생각 없는 일회성 모욕에 불과했으므로. 포터 양의 마법 및 정신 활동을 드러내는 도면은 통제할 수 없는 형태로 번쩍거리고 있었다.

“그녀는 단순히 집중하는 것 이상의 일을 하고 있는 것으로 보이는데요,” 그는 말했다.

“그녀의 마법은 계속 요동치고 있어요—사실 당신과도 좀 비슷한 상태예요, 지금 현재는. 우리가 알아낼 수 있었던 것으로만 보면, 그녀는 막대한 양의 힘을 중계하고(channel) 있어요. 그것이 지금 이 상태와 뭔가 연관이 있는 것 같고요. 파틸 부인의 의견으로는, 포터 양의 _자연적인 시간이_ 혼돈에 빠져 있다는 듯해요.”

“그녀의 _뭐라고요_?”

“나도 동의해요, 전부 점치는 사람들이 흔히 지껄이는 의미 없는 헛소리처럼 들리죠. 하지만 지금 상황에서, 달리 어떻게 생각할 수 있겠어요?”

“전에도 마법 의식을 치르다 미쳐버린 사람들이 있었죠.” 하지만 그건 대개 어둠의 마법 주문을 사용했던 경우였다. 점술은 대개 무해한 것, 시시한 것으로 여겨졌다.

하지만 어떠하다고 _여겨지는_ 것들 가운데 다수가, 알고 보면 완전히 다른 경우일 때가 잦으니까.

“그래요,” 폼프리가 엄숙하게 말했다. “그리고 우리가 할 수 있는 일은 아무것도 없다고도 하더군요. 때가 될 때까지 그녀가 스스로 견뎌내야 한다고.”

“벌써 4일이 지났잖습니까.” 그녀의 몸이—그녀의 마법이—그녀의 _정신_ 이—어떻게 그 부담을 이겨낼 것인가?

“그러게 말이에요,” 폼프리가 서글픈 어조로 대꾸했다. 그녀가 주문을 취소해 빛의 그물망이 사라지고 난 다음, 병실은 문득 더 어둡고 으스스해 보였다.

 

* * * * *

리무스는 가장 최근에 쓴 편지 초안이 난로에서 검게 일그러져 사라지는 것을 지켜보았다. 그리고 그는 깃펜을 던져버리고, 두 손으로 이마를 감싸 쥐었다.

그의 책상과 벽난로는 실패한 답장과 편지들의 무덤이었다. 초기에 썼던 몇몇 편지 초안 (대부분 읽을 수 없게 줄을 그어놓은 단어 몇 개뿐이었다), 점점이 떨어진 잉크 방울, 부러진 깃펜 촉, 깃펜을 깎아낸 부스러기들이 그의 주위로 널려 있었다. 난로 안에는 한 줌 재로 화하기 전에 불에서 떨어져 나온, 타다 남은 양피지 파편들이 드문드문 눈에 띄었다.

가장 최근에 그의 인생에 합류한 조막만한 소쩍새 부엉이(scops owl)가, 난로 위 선반에 앉아서 부엉부엉 울었다. 그 소쩍새는 일찌감치 그가 어디든 들고 다니는 휴대용 시계 옆에 둥지를 튼 참이었다. 모종의 착오로 우편 사업에 뛰어든 것이 분명한, 세상에서 가장 성가신 부엉이를 찾아내 그에게 보낸 것은, 과연 시리우스다운 짓이었다.

“네 일거리는 없다, 아직은,” 리무스가 중얼거렸다. “혹은 영영 없을 수도 있고.” 스네이프에게 이 부엉이를 보낼 수는 없었다. 그가 대뜸 죽여버릴지도 모르니. 그러면서도 아마 이 모든 것이 그의 장난질이라고 생각할 것이 뻔했다. 녀석을 시리우스에게 보내는 것도 안 될 일이었다. 그가 어디 숨어 있든 간에, 이 부엉이에게 그 거리를 왕복해낼 만한 힘은 없을 것이 분명했다.

그는 시리우스와 스네이프에게 각각 편지를 쓰려고 노력하는 중이었다. 그리고 두 가지 노력 모두 같은 결과를 도출했다: 실패. 그는 도저히 편지를 완성할 수가 없었다. 시리우스에게, 해리엇에게 무슨 일이 일어났는지 알리는 것조차 할 수 없었다. 자신이 언급을 피하고 있는 것들의 무게가, 깃펜을 움직이지 못하게 막았다.

그때 벌어진 일을 만회할 수 있는 말이 뭐가 있을까? 그가 할 수 있는 말은 아무것도 없었다. 그 자신도 그것을 잘 알았기 때문에, 편지를 써보려는 노력은 소용이 없었다.

그는 스네이프에게 병문안을 가려고 했었다. 가봐야만 한다는 것을 알았다. 하지만 가야지 하고 몸을 일으킬 때마다, 망설임이 시작되었다. 문을 나서는 걸음도 좀처럼 떼어지지 않았다. 계단을 내려가는 것은 고행이었다. 한 칸 한 칸 속도는 계속 느려졌다. 병동 문이 시야에 들어올 때쯤이 되면, 연약하기 그지없는 그의 용기는 완전히 그를 떠나버렸다. 그러면 그도 임무를 저버리고 도망칠 수밖에 없었다.

그래서 그는 다시 편지 쓰기를 시도했다. 그리고 같은 이유로, 또다시 실패했다.

미네르바가 그를 만나러 와서, 그녀가 그에게 몹시 화가 나 있음을 알려주었다. 그래서 그는 그녀 또한 피해 다니고 있었다. 사실, 그는 가능한 한 모두를 피해 다녔다. 그리고 대부분의 사람들이 역으로 그를 피했다. 다른 교수들 대부분은 처음부터 그의 임용을 별로 달가워하지 않았고, 이제는 완전히 그에게 혐오감을 드러냈다. 그럴 만도 했다.

늑대인간이라는 그의 비밀이 발각될 때마다 그가 습관적으로 하는 행동은 사라지는 것이었다. 인간 남성의 모습일 때 그는 특별할 것이 없는, 쉽게 잊을 수 있는 사람이었다. 사람들은 자신이 늑대인간을 만났다는 것, 그가 늑대인간처럼 보이지 않았다는 것, 사람은 겉으로 드러나는 모습만으로 판단할 수 없겠다는 것을 기억했지만, _그 자신_ 은 잊히기 일쑤였다. 그는 그쪽을 선호했다. ‘ _그 늑대인간’_ 으로 기억되는 것은 지나치게 고통스러운 일이었다.

편지를 쓰다 실패할 때마다, 그는 창밖을 내다보았다. 수평선이 녹아내리는 금속처럼 하늘과 맞닿은 호수가 반짝거렸다. 그는 도망치면 느껴질 자유로움을 상상했다… 떠남이 주는 위안을. 비록 덤블도어가 남으라고 명하기는 했지만… 다른 모두는 그가 떠나기를 원했다, 그편이 더 나을 것이다… 남아있는 것이 그의 속죄라 해도, 다른 한편으로 그는 아이들을 위험에 빠트리고 있었다—

 _그것 때문에 떠나고 싶은 거야_ _? 아니면 그들의 혐오감을 받아내고 싶지 않은 거야?_

그의 머릿속에서 속삭이는 그 어두운 목소리에도 불구하고, 양탄자를 말아 들고, 시계를 싸서 넣고, 그의 화분을 들고 그저 사라져버리고픈 열망은 낮밤을 가리지 않고 매 순간 그를 괴롭혔다. 모두가 흡족해할 것이다… 알버스만 빼고. 알버스는 오히려 더욱 분노할 것이고, 더욱 실망할 것이다, 지금보다 더…

(리무스는 혼란스러웠다. 알버스는 그가 시리우스와 피터에 관한 진실을 숨겨온 것보다 어둠의 마법을 끌어들인 것에 더 화를 냈다. 그는 심지어 그 주문을 다시 한 번 사용할 수 있는지조차 물어보지 않았다. 리무스가 먼저 나서서 그 정보를 제공했다—피터의 신체 일부가 없으니, 이제 그 주문을 쓸 방법은 없다고—하지만 알버스는 말했다. “어차피 그것은 논외였네. 그런 마법은 애초부터 사용해서는 안 되는 거였어.”)

알버스와 언쟁을 벌일 수는 없었다. 그 자신이 저질러놓은 일들이 있는데.

짐을 싸기 위해 시계를, 화분을, 양탄자를 향해 손을 뻗다가, 그는 자문했다. 자신이 정말로 알버스의 신뢰를 완전히 저버리는 것을 견딜 수 있을까? 물론 그는 그 신뢰를 받을 자격이 없었다. 그러니 신뢰를 완전히 잃어버린다 해서 무엇이 문제겠는가… 아니면, 그의 자격 _없음_ 이, 오히려 남은 신뢰를 지켜내기 위해 무슨 짓이든 해야 하는 까닭이 될까? 수많은 다른 사람들을 위험에 처하게 할 수 있는 상황에서, 알버스의 호의를 유지하기 위해 남아 있는 것은 이기적인 행동이 아닐까? 혹은 자신이라는 위험 요소를 없앤다는 명목으로, 사실은 그저 그들의 역겨워하는 시선으로부터 도망치고 싶어서, 도망쳐야겠어서, 떠나는 것이 더 이기적인 행동일까?

그는 이 질문들에 대한 답을 하나도 알지 못했다.

지극히 역설적으로, 지난 여섯 달간 시달렸던 불확실함이 사라진 바로 그 이유로 인해, 그는 또 다른 종류의 불확실함에 시달리고 있었다.

하지만 그것이 인생이었다, 그렇지 않은가? 인생에는 언제나 선택지가 존재했다. 그 선택지들은 확실한 선과 확실한 악으로 나뉘어 있지 않았다. 각각 혼란스럽게 선과 악이 뒤섞인 선택지들뿐. 선택해야 하는 상황이 왔을 때, 그는 언제나 잘못 선택하는 것이 두려워 아무것도 선택하지 않았다.

이번 한 번만을 제외하고. 이번에 그가 한 선택은 거의 모든 면에서 잘못된 것이었다.

그리고 이제, 그는 또 하나의 선택을 앞두고 있었다.

* * * * *

“물론 문제없다, 그레인저 양,” 맥고나걸 교수가 말했다. “네가 최선이라고 생각하는 일을 하렴.”

허마이니는 목에 걸고 있던 체인을 벗어, 타임터너를 맥고나걸 교수의 책상 위로 조심스럽게 내려놓았다. 지금도 손에서 놓기가 힘들었다. 타임터너의 위력은 바로 그런 것이었다. 앎을 약속해주는 힘; 무엇이 올지 알고 있으면, 정말로 알고 있으면, 그것을 어찌해볼 수도 있을 거라는 유혹적인 생각…

하지만 이제 그녀는 그렇게 어리석지 않았다. 지난 며칠간, 그녀는 도서관 제한구역에서 시간의 오남용에 관한 지극히 음울하고 비관적인 책들을 잔뜩 찾아냈고, 그것들을 전부 읽은 끝에 손가락 끝까지 얼어붙는 듯한 두려움을 느꼈다.

“저는 더 이상 그것을 맡아 가지고 있을 자격이 없어요, 교수님,” 그녀는 말했다. “전 그걸 아주 끔찍한 방식으로 남용했어요.”

맥고나걸 교수는 안경테 너머로 그녀를 유심히 관찰했다.

“마법부에 청원을 넣었을 때, 나는 너의 성품에 대해 내가 내린 판단에 확신을 가지고 있었다, 그레인저 양.” 그녀가 말했다. “네가 스스로, 숨김없이 이걸 내게 돌려주고 있는 이상, 내 판단은 여전히 유효하다.”

허마이니 안에서 한껏 쪼그라들고 있던 무언가가 멈칫하더니 바르르 떨었다. 그보다 더 심한 비난을 들을까 숨을 죽이면서도, 비난받아 싸다고 각오하면서.

“네가 타임터너를 사용한 방식에 대해, 깊이 숙고해서 글로 써서 제출하는 것이 좋겠구나,” 맥고나걸 교수가 말했다. “그리고 네가 수강 취소하고 싶은 수업 두 개를 골라서, 양식에 맞게 서류를 작성해 오너라. 금요일까지면 괜찮겠지? 그러면 내가 너의 기숙사 사감으로서 교수님들께 대신 말을 전하마.”

“알겠습니다, 선생님.” 허마이니는 꿀꺽 침을 삼켰다. 얼굴이 화끈거렸고, 자칫하다간 몸이 덜덜 떨릴 것 같았다.

“그게 다라면, 가도 좋다.” 맥고나걸 교수의 어조는 사무적이지만 친절했다. 허마이니는 몹시 감사한 한편으로, 자신이 그 친절함을 받을 자격이 없다는 생각에 스스로가 미워졌다.

“알겠습니다, 선생님. 감사합니다.”

자신의 물건들을 챙겨 그녀는 맥고나걸 교수의 사무실을 나섰다. 그리고 천천히, 신중한 걸음으로 병동으로 향했다. 해리엇의 병실에 가서 글을 쓸 생각이었다. 그러면 자신이 타임터너를 사용한 방식에 대해 그녀가 할 수 있는 한 가장 정직한 글을 쓸 수 있을 것 같았다. 맘 편하자고 생략하거나 과실을 부인하는 일 없이.

병동으로 향하는 코너를 돌면서 그녀는 딴생각에 너무 깊이 빠져 있었기 때문에, 누덕누덕 기운 트위드(tweed)가 시야에 꽉 들어찰 때까지 앞에서 걸어가고 있던 사람을 보지 못했다. 그리고 보았을 때는 이미 너무 늦었다.

“정말 죄송해요!” 그녀는 불쑥 내뱉었다. 놀란 얼굴의 루핀 교수가 어깨 너머로 그녀를 돌아보고 있었다.

“괜찮다,” 그는 미소를 지었다. 미소에도 불구하고 창백하고 불행해 보이는 그 표정은, 그녀에게 해리엇을 떠올리게 했다. 그렇게… 되기 전의 해리엇도 종종 저런 표정을 지었었다. “사실, 내가 복도 한가운데서 멍하니 있었으니, 전적으로 내 잘못이지.”

그녀는 왜 그가 멍하니 있었는지 물어보고 싶었지만, 감히 나서지 못했다.

그는 병동의 문을 힐끗 보았다. “해리엇을 보러 가는 길이니?”

“네,” 그녀는 마른침을 삼켰다. “저는—자주 그녀를 보러 가요. 선생님은—선생님도 그녀를 보러 가시는 길인가요?”

“폼프리 부인이 허락하지 않으시더구나. 나는 해리엇의 회복에 중요한 인물이 아니라고. 나는 그녀의 가장 친한 친구가 아니니까 말이다,” 그렇게 덧붙이며, 그는 격려하듯 미소를 지어 보였고, 그 미소는 허마이니를 어쩐지 그 어느 때보다 더 작아지게 만들었다. 그는 _알지도_ 못하는데.

“하지만,” 그는 천천히 입을 열며, 복도를 길게 훑어보았다. “나도… 병동에 가야 할 일이 있긴 하단다.”

허마이니의 호기심이 고개를 들었지만, 그녀는 그것의 목줄을 움켜쥐고 쾅쾅 밟아 죽였다. 아마도 그의 늑대인간병에 관련된 문제일 것이다. 그는 정기적으로 검진을 받아야 하는지도 모른다. 그녀는 늑대인간의 생존에 무엇이 필요한지 아무것도 몰랐다. 스네이프 교수가 냈다가 결국 무산된 과제를 하기 위해 그녀가 읽었던 책에는, 그들의 관리나 건강에 관한 정보는 아무것도 없었다. 그저 어떻게 하면 그들을 알아보고 죽일 수 있는지만 끊임없이 이야기하고 있었다. 사실, 대부분이 구역질나는 내용이었다. 스네이프 교수는 그런 종류의 정보를 명시적으로 _요구_ 했지만, 그녀가 찾을 수 있었던 정보는 _전부_ 그런 것들뿐이었다.

그녀는 일찌감치, 스네이프 교수가 그날 밤 해리엇과 함께 숲에서 실려왔을 때 늑대인간에게 물렸을 가능성이 있고, 그래서 아직 입원중일 거라고 추론해냈다. 그가 확실히 감염된 것은 아닐 것이다. 그랬다면 그는 진작 마법세계의 큰 병원으로 이송되었을 테니까. 하지만 가능성은 열려 있는 것이 틀림없었다.

“그게—그게 지나치게 불유쾌한 볼일이 아니기를 빌어요,” 그녀는 말했다. 루핀 교수가 스네이프를 보러 가려는 건지 궁금했다. 그럴 가능성은 낮아 보였다. 스네이프 교수는 항상 그에게 지독하게 굴었다. 다른 방어술 교수를 대할 때보다 한층 더 끔찍하게. 하지만 어쩌면 루핀 교수는 일주일 후 일어날지도 모르는 일에 대해 그와 상담해주려는 것일지도 모른다.

스네이프 교수가 자기 자신이 늑대인간이 될지도 모른다는 가능성에 어떻게 반응하고 있는지—몇 달 전의 어마방 수업에서 그가 보였던 행태를 생각하면—허마이니는 상상조차 할 수 없었다.

“병원을 방문하는 건 대체로 불유쾌한 경험이기 마련이지,” 루핀 교수가 어중간한 미소를 지으며 대꾸했다. 그리고 그녀와 함께 병동 문을 향해 걸었다.

 

* * * * *

세베루스는 때때로 자신이 다른 모든 인간들을 이다지도 혐오하지 않았으면 했다. 가끔은, 그가 진심으로 좋아하는, 그리고 그를 진심으로 좋아하는 상대와 대화를 나눌 수 있다면 좋았을 것이다. 때로는, 오로지 대화 상대가 그이기 때문에 대화에 관심을 쏟아주는, 그런 상대.

한때 그에게도 그런 사람이 있었다.

특히나 지금 같은 때, 그런 사람이 있어 주었다면 무척이나 기꺼웠을 것이다. 그저 소망의 영역에서 생각할 때조차, 이제는 꼭 릴리가 아니어도 괜찮았다. 누구든 친근하게 관심 가져주는 사람이라면 족했다. 그에게는 아무도 없었으므로.

혹시 어둠의 마법을 관장하는 법칙이 점술에도 적용되는지 알아보기 위해 그가 도서관에서 공수해온 점술 관련 책들은 새로운 의문만을 불러왔다. 새롭게 생겨난 의문들은 해결되지 못한 채 격리병동의 헛헛한 공기 중으로 흩어졌다. 트릴로니와 얘기해봤자 아무 소용 없을 것이다. 그녀는 현재 시각조차 제대로 말해줄 수 없는 사람이었으니까. 덤블도어는 어둠의 마법 연구를 용인하지 않았고, 폼프리는 바빴다. 포터 양은, 물론, 계속해서 열에 들뜬 헛소리만 내뱉고 있었다 (사실 덤블도어 역시 시시때때로 너무나 수수께끼 같은 말을 해댔기 때문에, 그녀가 하는 말도 덤블도어가 가끔 하는 말과 별 차이가 느껴지지 않았다).

다 필요 없고 담배 한 대만 피울 수 있어도 좋았을 것이다.

“어둠의 마법 주문과 점술 주문이 각각 와서 콧잔등을 후려치더라도 네가 그 둘을 구분할 것 같지는 않지만,” 그는 (전과 같이) 반응 없는 포터 양에게 말을 걸었다. “그 두 가지는 아무래도 완전히 분리되어 나온 마법 분과로, 각각 어마어마하게 이질적인 차원에서 작동하는 것으로 보인다. 더 단순하게 말하자면, 그것들은 서로 아무런 연관이 없다는 뜻이지.”

포터 양의 머리가 뒤척였다—그는 항상 그렇게 생각했다, _포터 양이 머리를 뒤척였다_ , 고 생각하는 대신—그녀의 몸은 또다시 구속장치에서 벗어나려는 듯 몸부림치기 시작했다. 그녀는 알아들을 수 없는 말을 중얼거리다가, 뭔가 더 큰 소리로 말했다. 그녀는 한순간도 말을 멈추지 않았다. 갑작스럽게 그는 저속한 인간이 된 기분을 느끼고 말았다. 이 상황은 신랄하게 비꼬는 말을 던질 만한 때와 장소가 아니었으니까. 그저 습관적으로 나온 말일 뿐이라 해도 마찬가지였다.

“흠, 네가 겪어온 불운한 방어술 교수들이 이런 주제를 다뤘으리라고는 생각할 수 없으니,” 그는 말했다—비아냥대는 어조는 아무래도 억제할 수 없었다. “이참에 네 교육을 보강하는 것도 나쁘지 않겠지. 어둠의 주문들은 시전자를 그—또는 그녀—의 신체 바깥에 있는 힘에게 열어줌으로써, 주문을 시전할 때 더 강력한 효력을 자아낼 수 있게 한다. 아주 낮은 수준의 어둠의 마법으로도 상당한 정도의 피해를 입힐 수 있지. 물론 대가가 없지는 않다.”

그녀의 손이 마치 뭔가를 잡으려는 듯 움찔거렸다. 말마따나: 대가가 없지 않다.

“그러나 점술은—트릴로니가 자기 탑 꼭대기에서 너희를 괴롭혀대는 그런 돌팔이 짓 말고, 제대로 된 점술은—주문보다도 시간의 작용에 더 치중한다. 그것은 마법을 사용해 현재를 넘어선 세계를 바라볼 수 있는 통찰력을 빌어오지. 모든 점술 의식은—트릴로니의 찻잎 읽기나 수정구슬 들여다보기 같은 것부터, 너를 여기 오게 한 종류의 주술 같은 것까지—모두 _너 자신에게_ 초점을 맞추게 되어 있다. 점술은 너의 힘을 사용해서, 일반적인 인간의, 대개 현재에 머물러 있는 정신상태—이 점이 바로 네가 지금 겪는 문제인 것 같다만, 다시 말해 네 정신이 현재에 머물러 있지 않다는 것인데—어쨌든 그 일반적 정신 상태와 미래를 보는 눈 사이의 간격을 메운다고 한다. 미래를 보는 눈은,” 그는 자기 무릎에 펼쳐진 책을 힐끗 내려다보면서 조롱조로 덧붙였다. “모든 방향을 한꺼번에 볼 수 있다는구나.”

저자 혹은 삽화가는 그 부분에 머리 셋 달린 여성이 맨가슴을 드러내고 서 있는 모습을 그려 놓았다. 그는 포터 양이 이 그림을 보고 얼굴을 찡그리는 것을 상상했다. 마법약 수업시간에 내장이나 안구 같은 재료가 나올 때마다 그녀가 짓는 표정을.

“너와 네 멍청한 친구들이 멋도 모르고 시도한 주문은, 한 사람의 정신상태가 보유하는 힘을 증가시켜서, 잊어버린 과거의 중요한 순간과 미래의 중대한 순간을 연결지을 수 있게 도와주는 의식이다. 그것은 마법적 힘을 중계하는 것과는 아무 상관이 없다. 하지만 우리가 현재 판별할 수 있는 것만 가지고 보면, 너는 지금—어떤 식으로든—힘을 중계하고 있지. 그것도 아주 큰 힘을.”

그는 말을 멈추고, 침묵에 잠겼다. 울퉁불퉁한 손톱으로 낡아빠진 책장을 톡톡 두드렸다. 이중 어느 것도 전혀 말이 되지 않았다. 결과만 놓고 봤을 때는, 아이들이 한 것이 점술 의식과는 전혀 다른 무엇이어야만 할 것 같았다. 하지만 그들이 한 일은 _전부_ 그 의식의 일부분이었다. 그들은 정해진 의식 절차로부터 한 치도 벗어나지 않았다.

“폼프리 말로는 파틸 부인이 네 문제를 조사하고 있다더구나,” 그가 느닷없이 말했다. “그 분야에서 그녀는 매우 존경받는 사람이라지—그런 분야에서 존경받으려면 어떻게 하는지는 모르겠다만.”

포터 양은 계속해서 뜻 모를 소리만 중얼거리고 있었다. 그는 눈을 감고 그 소리에 귀를 기울였다. 가만히 듣다 보면, 모래시계 속의 모래가 사라락 내려앉듯이 불현듯 이해가 찾아오기를 기다리면서. 이제 그것은 거의 습관이나 다름없었다. 하지만 그에게는 어떤 통찰력도 찾아오지 않았다. 시간이 어느 정도 흐르고 나면, 그녀의 단조로운 중얼거림은 물 흐르는 소리나 백색 소음같이 들리기 시작했고, 그는 그 내용에 집중하기 힘들어졌다. 그리고 그는 그저 자기 자신의 마음속에 존재하는 어두운 공간을 둥둥 떠다니는 상태에 접어들었다.

모래시계… 시간…

시간의 밖에서…

“여기 있군요,” 폼프리의 목소리가 말했다. 답답한 듯, 탐탁찮아하는 목소리였다. 그는 병실 문이 들리는 소리를 못 들었었다. “로웨나의 이름으로, 세베루스, 대체 뭘 하고 있는 건가요?”

그는 눈을 뜨지 않았다. “뭘 하는 걸로 보입니까?”

“내가 그걸 알아맞힐 수 있었다면, 굳이 물어봄으로써 내 숨을 낭비하지 않았을 거예요.”

“제가 당신 입장이라면, 어쨌든 물어보지 않고 숨을 아끼겠습니다.” 그는 대꾸하고, 그녀를 흘겨보기 위해 눈을 뜨고 고개를 들었다. 그리고 끔찍한 충격을 받았다.

폼프리 옆에 루핀과 그레인저가 서 있었다. 두 사람 모두, 각자 다른 정도로 놀란 얼굴을 하고 있었다. 그레인저는 특히, 별로 깊이 생각해보고 싶지 않지만 어쩔 수 없이 곱씹게 될 종류의 충격을 받은 사람처럼 보였다. 곱씹어 생각할 대상이 그가 해리엇 포터의 침대맡에 앉아있는 광경인지, 아니면 그녀의 교수들 중 한 사람을, _그를_ , 드레싱가운 차림으로 마주쳤다는 사실인지 (후자에 대해 폼프리는 _톡톡히_ 대가를 치르게 될 것이다) 확실하지 않았다.

“그레인저 양이 병문안을 왔어요,” 폼프리는 그를 방에서 쫓아내기 위해 고안된 듯한 어조로 말했다.

“말해주시지 않았다면 도무지 영문을 모를 뻔했군요,” 그는 자신이 낼 수 있는 가장 모욕적인 목소리로 대꾸했다. “부디 이번에는 그녀가 불필요한 참견은 최소한도로 자제하기를 바라봅시다.” 그레인저는 수치스러워 보였다. 그의 논평이 담보하는 것 이상으로 수치스러운 얼굴이었다.

“그녀는 교장선생님의 허락을 받았어요,” 폼프리가 날카롭게 답했다. “자, 그레인저 양. 스네이프 교수는 이제 비켜주실 거다.”

그는 몸을 일으켜 두 사람 중 누구에게도 아는 척하지 않고 그들을 지나쳐 걸었다 (그레인저는 오직 의지력만으로 제 몸을 작게 만들려고 애쓰는 중인 것 같았다). 그리고 곧장 자기 병실로 들어가, 문을 쾅 닫았다.

누군가 노크를 했다. 세베루스는 그것을 무시하고, 방을 초조하게 서성거리며 호흡을 가다듬으려 애썼다. 그 사람은 또 한 번 노크를 했다.

“세베루스?” 문 너머로 루핀의 목소리가 흐릿하게 말했다. “들어가도 되겠나?”

“네놈의 혓바닥을 빌어먹을 은쟁반에 담아 들고 돌아가고 싶다면,” 세베루스는 문에게 말했다.

짧은 침묵이 이어졌다. 하지만 의기양양해지는 대신, 그는 저 줏대 없는 인간을 제거하는 데 그 한마디로 충분했다는 사실이 역겹고 놀라웠다.

“자네와 대화하고 싶네,” 문이 말했다.

하기야, 루핀이 그리핀도르에 들어간 데는 _뭐라도_ 이유가 있었을 것이다.

“나는 자네가 스스로의 위액에 질식해 죽었으면 싶지만, 그럴 가능성은 희박하지,” 세베루스는 짖었다.

“사실을 말하자면, 거짓말이었네.” 문이 말했다. “나는 자네와 대화하고 싶은 마음은 조금도 없네. 하지만 그래야 한다는 것은 알아. 그래서… 그래서 이렇게 왔네.”

그 고백은, 세베루스의 슬리데린 속성이 잠시 멈칫하기 충분할 만큼 흥미로웠다. 그리핀도르들이 온 세상 사람들에게 자신들의 고결함을 믿게 만드는 방식은 언제나 그를 놀라게 했다. 그들은 실제로 타고나기를 고결하게 타고난다기보다는, 남들 눈에 고결하게 보이는 것에 매저키스트 수준으로 집착했다. 그들 중 한 사람이 그것을 부분적으로나마 인정하는 광경은, 이상하게 사람을 자극하는 맛이 있었다.

그는 문을 벌컥 열었다. 루핀은 눈을 깜박거렸지만, 재수없게도 놀라지는 않은 듯했다.

세베루스는 루핀의 어깨 너머로 포터 양의 병실 문을 살폈다. 그레인저는 아마 그 안에서 그들의 이야기를 한 마디도 빼놓지 않고 듣고 있을 것이다. 그는 루핀에게 휙 고갯짓을 해서 안으로 들어오라고 지시했다. 그리고 그가 들어오자마자 문을 다시 한 번 쾅 닫았다.

“음소거 주문,” 그가 무뚝뚝하게 말했다.

여전히 고결한 멍청이 역할을 연기하면서, 루핀은 얌전히 그가 시키는 대로 음소거 주문을 썼다. 제대로 된 슬리데린이나 예리한 래번클로라면 그의 지시를 거부하거나, 아니면 음소거 상태를 해제할 비상 장치라도 마련해두었을 것이다. 밖으로 소리가 새어나가지 않는 장소에서 상황이… 너저분해질 때를 대비해. 하지만 루핀은 그의 요청을 액면가 그대로 받아들였다. 그리핀도르들은 정말이지 가끔 혐오스러웠다.

“만약 내가 늑대인간이 된다면,” 세베루스는 거두절미하고 말했다. “나는 사형 집행을 요구할 테니 그런 줄 알아.”

루핀은 창백하게 질리지도 애원하지도 않았다. 사실 그는, 이미 한참 전에 그 사실을 깨달은 사람처럼 보였다.

“세베루스, 자네도 알 것으로 생각하지만, 자네가 실제로 늑대인간이 되는지 안 되는지와 관계없이, 지금 이 상황만으로도 자네는 같은 처분을 요청할 수 있네.” 그는 차분하게 대꾸했다. “머글과 마법사를 가리지 않고 어떤 인간이라도 변신 상태의 늑대인간과 마주했다면, 재판 심리가 열릴 수 있어… 하지만 두 사람이나 위험에 처했던 이상—심지어 그중 한 사람은 어린아이—해리엇이었으니—배심원단은 한순간도 망설이지 않을 걸세.”

세베루스는 그의 말에 동의했다. 루핀이 흔들림 없이 말할 수 있을 만큼 이에 관해 차근차근 생각해 보았다는 것이 말할 수 없을 정도로 짜증스러웠다. 루핀은 아마 덤블도어가 절대 그런 사태를 허용하지 않으리라는 것도 이미 알고 있을 것이다. 교장은 전에도 세베루스에게 침묵을 맹세하도록 했다. 덤블도어는 그때의 약속을 지키라고 다시 압박해올 수도 있었다.

“사실, 나를 고소하고 싶다면 서두르는 게 좋겠네.” 루핀은 말을 이었다. “스태프 중 다른 누군가가 자네를 대신해 고발하기 전에.”

“자기연민은 적당히 해두지,” 세베루스는 씹어뱉었다. “이 상황은 자네 스스로 만들어낸 거니까.”

“나도 알고 있네,” 루핀이 말했다. 그가 속으로는 얼마나 동요하고 있는지 몰라도, 겉으로는 아무런 내색도 없었다. 그 태도는 혼란스러운 동시에 사람을 미치게 만드는 효과가 있었다. 세베루스는 그가 자기가 저지른 짓으로 인해 _고통받기를_ 원했다—그가 저지른 일과, 성공적으로 해내지 못한 일 모두로 인해.

어쩌면 루핀은 조금도 고통스럽지 않을지도 모른다. 어쩌면 저 속에는 아무도 없을지도 모른다. 그는 덤블도어가 언제나 그랬듯 이번에도 다시 자기를 구해주리라는 것을 알고 있을 테니까.

“대체 여긴 왜 왔지?” 세베루스는 이를 드러내며 물었다.

“혹시라도 내가 할 수 있는 일이 있을까 싶었네,” 루핀이 말했다.

“뭐, 상황을 _나아지게 할_ 수 있는?”

“아니. 그저… 자네를 위해 내가 할 수 있는 일이 있을까 해서.”

세베루스는 루핀에게 그가 자신을 위해 할 수 있는 일은 나가서 뒈지는 것뿐이라고 말해주기 위해 입을 열었다—그러나 그 순간, 머릿속에서 작은 아이디어가 하나 불쑥 나타나 점잖게 헛기침을 했다. 그는 멈칫했다.

“사실은,” 그는 말했다. “자네라도 할 수 있는 일이 한 가지 있기는 해.”

“뭐든 하겠네,” 루핀은 눈도 깜박이지 않고 말했다.

“학교 전체가 내 부재를 이용해 내 기숙사를 공격하고 있네,” 그는 루핀을 주의 깊게 살폈다.

“내가 그들을 제지하기를 바라는군,” 루핀은 조금도 놀라지 않은 말투로 대답했다.

“할 수 있을 것 같다면.”

“맡겨주게.”

세베루스는 단 한 순간도 그를 신임하지 않았지만, 적어도 루핀이 도덕적 용기를 발휘하는 데 또 한 번 실패하는 꼬락서니를 지켜보는 것은 어느 정도 음울한 만족감을 안겨줄 것이 분명했다 (물론 동시에 그는 상황을 해결하기 위한 자신만의 계획을 고안해낼 것이다).

“습격은 주로 던전에서 일어나는 것 같지만, 내 학생들은 성 곳곳에서 공격을 받고 있다고 보고해왔네—이제까지는 대체로 후미진 곳에서. 하지만 그 _깡패들_ (bullies)은 갈수록 더 대담해지고 있는 것 같더군.”

그렇게 말하는 내내 그는 루핀을 면밀히 관찰했다. 하지만 루핀의 얼굴에서는 부끄러움이나 과거 인식의 흔적조차 찾아볼 수 없었다. 하긴 그는 루핀이 이 게임에 능하다는 것을 진작부터 알고 있었다—인정하기는 싫지만 그가 만난 이들 가운데 최고에 속했다.

“내가 처리하겠네,” 루핀이 말했다.

“그야 두고 봐야겠지.” 세베루스는 냉랭하게 대꾸했다. 그는 자신의 슬리데린 학생들이 그들을 보호하려는 루핀의 시도를 매번 훼방 놓고 야유해댈 것을 아주 잘 알았다. “이제 썩 꺼져.”

루핀은 고개를 끄덕이고, 다른 말 없이 그대로 방을 떠났다. 세베루스의 일부는 루핀에게 앙갚음할 방도를 찾아낸 것에 흡족해하고 있었다. 비록 성에 차지 않는 수준의 앙갚음에 불과했지만. 그의 또 다른 일부는 자신이 루핀을 좀 더 쩔쩔매게 했어야 한다고, 더 강력히 거부하고 더 거세게 비난했어야 한다고 생각했다. 그러나 그는 지쳐 있었다. 마지막 한 조각 남은 그의 일부는 그저 침대에 눕고 싶은 마음뿐이었다.

다만 아직은 그럴 때가 아니었다. 아까 포터 양의 침대맡에 앉아 있을 때, 그는 한 가지 착상이 떠올랐었다. 그 천치 두 사람이 그를 방해하기 직전에.

“폼프리!” 그는 문을 벌컥 열어젖히며 짖었다.

폼프리는 메인병동 쪽에 있다가 허둥지둥 격리병동의 복도로 들어왔다. 곧 그녀는 그나 포터 양이 위급한 상황이 아님을 깨달았고, 곧장 얼굴을 찌푸려 보였다.

“세베루스 스네이프! 나는 당신이 마음 내키는 대로 호출할 수 있는 하인이 아니에요!” 그녀가 화를 냈다.

“나는 깃펜이 필요합니다,” 그는 자신이 낼 수 있는 한 가장 귀족 영주같이 거만한 목소리로 말했다. 그리고 그녀가 분개해서 어깨를 뒤로 젖히고 콧김을 내뿜는 광경을 보며 악의적인 즐거움을 누렸다. “그리고 양피지도 한 두루마리 필요하고—깃펜에는 받아쓰기(dictation) 주문도 걸어줘야겠습니다. 나는 그녀의 입에서 나오는 말을 받아 적어 보고 싶거든요.”

폼프리는 눈을 깜박였다. “그것 참 대단히 말이 되는 생각을 했군요,” 그녀가 말했다. “누가 생각이나 할 수 있었겠어요?” 그 무난하지만 아주 한심하지는 않은 야유 한 마디를 마지막으로 던져놓고, 그녀는 그가 부탁한 것을 가져오기 위해 자리를 떴다.

그는 포터 양의 병실에 작업대를 마련했다. 그의 병실에 있던 테이블을 끌어오고, 받아쓰깃펜(dicta-quill)이 제대로 작동할 수 있게 보통 두루마리보다 긴 양피지 두루마리를 풀어 테이블 위로 펼쳐놓으며, 그의 메모지로 사용할 만큼을 찢어냈다. 폼프리가 깃펜에 주문을 걸자마자, 깃펜은 양피지 위로 바삐 끄적거리기 시작했다. 깃펜은 쉬지 않고, 띄어쓰기도 없이 움직여 금세 양피지 한 뼘가량을 글씨로 가득 채웠다.

깃펜이 계속해서 알아볼 수 없는 문장을 휘갈기는 동안, 그는 포터 양이 해대는 헛소리의 첫 문장을 거꾸로 베껴 적어보았다. 그리고 그 문장을 알아볼 수 있는 단어들로 나눴다 (가끔 보이는, 참혹하리만치 소리나는 대로 써놓은 맞춤법을 고쳐가면서). 그렇게 해서 나온 문장은:

_-하지만 그 가면 쓴 남자들은 하늘에 어둠의 표식이 떠올랐을 때는 줄행랑을 쳤어요_

그는 한동안 가만히 앉아서 그 문장을 들여다보고 있었다. 그의 손에 들린 깃펜에서 잉크가 떨어져 양피지를 적셨다. 그러다 퍼뜩 정신을 차리고, 그는 입고 있는 드레싱가운의 소매로 잉크를 닦아냈다.

나머지 문장들과 씨름하는 동안, 그는 가슴 언저리가 뻐근한 느낌을 떨쳐낼 수 없었다. 이 느낌이 서슬 퍼런 기대감일까 공포일까? 아마도 둘 다겠지.

포터 양의 신들린 헛소리를 해독하기는 쉽지 않았다. 문장이 거꾸로 쓰여 있는 데다가, 그녀가 한시도 쉬지 않고 말하고 있었기 때문이다. 거꾸로 말하다 보니 그녀의 입에서 나오는 말은 알아들을 수 있는 언어가 아니었고, 따라서 그것을 받아 적는 깃펜은 소리나는 대로 띄어쓰기도 없이 옮겨 쓰고 있었다. 어디서 어디까지가 한 단어인지를 알아내는 것은 그럭저럭 할 수 있었지만, 다음 문장이 어디서 시작되는지를 알아내기는 그보다 어려웠다. 포터 양이 _자신이_ 하는 말과 생각만을 입 밖에 내고 있는 것으로 보이기에 어려움은 한층 더했다. 어떤 말이 나오는 맥락을 파악하기 힘들었고, 때때로는 맥락이 전혀 없는 것처럼 뜬금없는 말이 튀어나오기도 했다.

그가 실마리를 모아 한 문장 한 문장 해독할수록 한 가지는 명백해졌다. 포터 양은 단지 말만 거꾸로 하고 있는 것이 아니라, 사건 자체도 시간 역순으로 경험하고 있는 듯했다. 그녀의 장황한 잠꼬대 가운데 그가 처음 받아적은 부분은 그 “가면 쓴 남자들”이 퀴디치 월드컵 직후 한 무리의 머글들을 공중에 띄워 올린 사건이 중심이 되었다. 그 다음 부분은 월드컵 경기에 관한 것이었고, 그 다음은 위즐리 가에서 보내는 휴일 이야기였다. 그 다음에는 그레인저 가족들과 함께 시간을 보내는 이야기, 그 다음에는 더즐리 가를 떠나는 내용이었다… 사건이 일어나야 하는 순서와 정확히 반대로 가고 있었다…

그의 깃펜이 양피지 위에서 또 한 번 멈췄다. 퀴디치 월드컵은 4년마다 열렸다… 그리고 다음 월드컵은 잉글랜드에서, 바로 올해 8월에 열릴 예정이었다.

포터 양의 헛소리를 믿는다면, 그 월드컵에서 누군가 하늘에 어둠의 표식을 쏘아 올릴 것이다.

“무슨 일을 그리 열심히 하나, 친애하는 내 친구? 그건 자네의 요양 프로그램의 일부인가?”

세베루스는 펄쩍 뛰어오르지 않았다. 하지만 그 순간, 그러지 않은 자신이 더할 나위 없이 자랑스럽게 느껴졌다. 교장은 열린 문가에 서서, 잉크로 빼곡한 양피지 두루마리들과 전속력으로 움직이고 있는 받아쓰깃펜을 호기심 어린 눈길로 바라보고 있었다. 세베루스는 그 위로 엎드려 양피지를 가리고 싶은 욕망을 간신히 억눌렀다.

“뭘 원하십니까?” 대신 그는 물었다.

“여러 가지를 원하지,” 덤블도어가 콧수염을 꿈틀대며 대답했다. “우리 모두 그렇듯이.”

“그중 하나라도 제가 당신께 드릴 수 있는 것이 아니라면, 여기서 시간 낭비하시는 겁니다.”

“자네가 _줄 수는_ 있지만,” 그는 눈을 반짝였다. “그렇다고 _줄 텐가_?”

“제가 할 것 같은 일로 들리지는 않네요.” 그 기이한, 부적절한 행동을 하는 듯한 느낌이 또 한 번 찾아왔다. 마치 그들이 이 무의미한 만담을 계속하고 싶으면, 고통에 시달리는 여자아이가 누워 있는 병실 말고 다른 데 가서 하라고 꾸짖는 듯한 느낌. “무슨 일이든, 지금 당장 필요한 것은 아니기를 바랍니다. 저는 바빠요.”

“나는 그저 자네가 어떻게 지내고 있나 보고 싶었을 뿐이라네,” 덤블도어가 말했다. “그리고 내 삶에 약간의 독설을 다시 불어넣고 싶었지—요즘에는 성 안의 사람들이 하나같이 너무 상냥하거든.”

세베루스는 그에게 독기 어린 눈빛을 쏘아보냈다. 하지만 덤블도어는 그저 턱수염 안쪽에서 싱긋 웃고는 손을 흔들며 떠나갔다. 사람 미치게 하는 늙은이—하지만 그것이 덤블도어였다. 떠나달라고 할 때 그가 순순히 떠나는 것은, 떠남으로써 상대방을 더 짜증스럽게 만들 수 있을 때뿐이었다.

어쨌든, 세베루스는 지금 집중해야 하는 다른 일이 잔뜩 있었다.

손을 쥐었다 폈다 하며 풀어준 다음, 그는 다시 깃펜을 들어 하던 일을 계속했다.

* * * * *

허마이니가 기숙사 휴게실에 들어서자마자, 모든 학생들의 관심이 탐조등(searchlight) 불빛처럼 그녀에게 고정되었다—그녀가 해리엇을 만나고 돌아올 때마다 그랬다. 모든 눈이 그녀를 향했고, 모든 손이 움직임을 멈췄으며, 모든 귀가 그녀가 하는 말을 듣기 위해 쫑긋 섰다. 그녀가 돌아올 때면 늘 똑같은 한 무리의 아이들이 입구 근처 난롯가를 차지하고 앉아서, 모든 것을 캐묻기 위해 준비하고 있었다: 론, 지니, 네빌, 파르바티, 라벤더, 그리고 그리핀도르 퀴디치 팀 전원.

“그래서?” 첫 타자가 조바심을 내며 열성적으로 물었다. 이번에는 프레드였다. 기숙사 휴게실 전체가 숨을 죽이는 듯했다.

허마이니는 고개를 흔들었다. 기숙사 휴게실이 한숨을 쉬었다.

“ _아직도_ 변화가 없어?” 안젤리나가 물었다. 휴게실 곳곳에서 실망스러운 듯한 중얼거림이 들려오고 있었다.

“전혀.” 허마이니는 꼭 그 말을 하게 만드는 그들이 가끔은 정말 싫었다. 그들이 포기를 모른다는 것이. 하지만 그것조차 그녀의 속죄의 일부였다.

파르바티는 요즘 거의 허마이니만큼 죄책감에 시달리고 있었다. 교수들은 하나같이 해리엇에게 일어난 일이 파르바티의 잘못은 아니라고 단호하게 말해주었지만, 그래도 그녀는 책임감을 느꼈다. 그리고 허마이니는 여전히 타임터너에 관해 다른 아이들에게 말하는 것을 금지당한 상태였으므로, 그녀에게 말해줄 수가 없었다…

허마이니는 파르바티에게 타임터너 이야기를 할까도 고민해보았다. 때때로 그녀는, 해리엇에게 생긴 사고의 원인이 자신이 중간에 끼어든 것만이 아니라, 시간에 관계된 주술이 이루어지고 있는 방 안에 타임터너가 두 개나 동시에 존재했다는 것이 아닐까 하는 생각이 들었다. 하지만—자신이 너무 못된 것 같아서 생각만 해도 죄책감을 느꼈지만—파르바티는 그리 신중한 아이가 아니었다. 파르바티에게 말했다가는 여러 가지로 골치 아파질 수 있었다.

그렇지만 않았다면 그녀는 파르바티에게 말해주었을 것이다. 정말로.

“가엾은 해리,” 지니가 중얼거렸다. 그녀의 목소리에도, 눈빛에도, 비슷한 종류의 공허함이 스며들어 있었다. 작년에 일어난 일을, 톰 리들의 일기장을 되새기고 있는 것일까? “부디 그녀가—그녀가 _고통스럽지는_ 않기를 빌어, 무슨 일을 겪는 중이든.”

“나는 위층에 내 물건들을 가져다 놔야겠어,” 허마이니는 말했다. 그들의 질문과 연민으로부터 도망치고 싶었기 때문이다. 그녀 자신과 그녀의 후회 사이에, 거리를 좀 만들고 싶었다.

“허-허마이니?” 몸을 돌리려는 와중에, 남자아이의 소심한 목소리가 불렀다. 그것이 론의 목소리가 아닌 것은 알았지만, 돌아서자 눈에 보인 것이 네빌이었을 때 그녀는 살짝 놀랐다. 네빌은 섬세하고 아름다운 푸른색 꽃다발을 꼭 움켜쥐고 있었다. 그 꽃에는 수정처럼 스스로 빛을 내는 수술이 달려 있는 것으로 보였다.

“응?” 그녀는 격려하는 어조로 대꾸하려 애썼다. 네빌은 요즘 들어 거의 말이 없어진 상태였는데, 그녀는 그 이유가 무엇인지 어쩐지 알 것만 같았다. 저 아름다운 꽃다발은 그녀에게 확신을 심어주었다.

“나는…” 그는 불안한 듯하면서도 동시에 대단히 진지해 보였다. “아무도 지금 해리를 보러 가면 안 되는 건 알아… 하지만 내 생각에, 너는 가볼 수 있으니까—네가—네가 다음번에 이걸 그녀에게 가져다주지 않을래? 내가 가져가면 폼프리 부인이 받아주지 않을 것 같아서 그래, 네가 가져가면—”

“물론이지,” 허마이니는 자신이 낼 수 있는 가장 상냥한 말투로 대답했다. 그에게서 꽃다발을 받아드는 동안, 꽃들은 희미하게 쟁그랑거렸다. 매혹적인, 은은한 소리였다. “근사하다, 네빌.”

그는 진홍색으로 확 달아올랐다. 그래도 여전히 대단히 진지한 얼굴이었다. “병원은 언제나 너무 삭막해 보여.” 그러다 그는 갑자기 부끄러워진 얼굴을 했다. 그 말을 입 밖에 내려는 생각이 없었다는 듯. “고-고마워, 허마이니.”

그는 남자기숙사로 가는 계단으로 들어가 사라졌다. 허마이니는 꽃다발을 내려다보고 생각에 잠겼다…

“네빌이 왜 너한테 꽃다발을 줘?” 론이 물었다. 너무나 느닷없는 등장에 그녀는 하마터면 꽃다발을 떨어트릴 뻔했다.

“이건 _해리엇을_ 위한 거야,” 그녀가 말했다.

“오.” 론은 목 뒤쪽을 긁적였다. “나는 그냥 혹시나…”

확실히 곧 있으면 밸런타인 데이이기는 했다. 허마이니의 눈에는, 네빌이 해리엇에게 단단히 반한 것이 너무도 명백해 보였다. 하지만 론에게는, 네빌이 누구에게든 꽃다발을 주는 광경은 잠시 이성을 놓아버리게 하기 충분할 것이다.

“그들이 _나한테도_ 망할 병문안 좀 가게 해줬으면 좋겠어,” 론은 목을 긁던 손을 내리며 눈을 부라렸다. 하지만 그 찌푸린 얼굴 아래로, 그는 걱정스러워 보였다.

“그래 봐야 소용없어. 그녀는 내가 거기 있다는 것도 모르는걸,” 그녀는 목이 꽉 막히는 듯한 느낌을 꿀꺽 삼켰다.

론은 그녀의 얼굴을, 그리고 꽃다발을 차례로 들여다보았다. “그거 물에 담가두는 게 좋겠다, 그치?”

허마이니는 감사한 마음으로 고개를 끄덕이고, 꽃다발을 들고 방으로 올라갔다.

 

* * * * *

리무스가 병동에서 돌아왔을 무렵, 그가 ‘작은 만큼 성가셔’라고 부르기 시작한 조막만 한 부엉이가 천장을 뱅뱅 돌며 정신없이 날아다니고 있었다. 깊은 생각에 잠겨, 그는 그 조그만 생물을 올려다보았다. 중간 정도 크기의 먼지덩어리(dust bunny) 같은 모양새였다.

“그는 상황이 요구하는 것에 비해 훨씬 더 쉽게 끝내주었어,” 그는 부엉이를 향해 말했다. 그러자 부엉이는 재빨리 날아내려와 그의 귀에 올라앉으려 들었다. “안 돼,” 그는 부드럽게 그것을 밀어내며 단호하게 말했다. “고맙지만 나는 머리에 새똥을 달고 돌아다니고 싶지 않거든.”

녀석은 성격 좋게 부엉부엉 울고 나서, 자신이 늘 앉아 있는 그의 시계 쪽으로 팔락대며 날아갔다. 공정하게 말하자면, 그 자리 말고는 딱히 새가 앉을 만한 공간이 거의 없기도 했다. 그의 방에 개인 물품이 뭐 잔뜩 널려 있는 것도 아니었으니까.

“사실은,” 주전자를 들어 난로 위에 매달면서, 그는 다시 입을 열었다. “지금 상황이라면 _누구든_ 그보다 더 까다롭게 나왔어야 하는데.”

무관심한 까닭에 그렇게 나왔을 리는 없었다—아니면 정확히 그런 까닭이라고 해야 할까. 조금 전 스네이프는 그의 존재에 대단히 관심을 가지는 것 같지 않았다. 스네이프의 그답지 않게 담담한 태도가, 바로 직전까지 그가 해리엇의 침대맡에서 명상하고 있었던 것과 무슨 관계가 있으리라고 유추하는 것은 크게 어렵지 않았다.

“그래서 내가 하려는 말이 뭐냐면,” 그는 느릿느릿 부엉이에게 말했다. “스네이프가 내게 가지는 증오심은… 그가 해리엇을 걱정하는 마음에 비하면 아무것도 아니라는…?”

소리내 말하자, 그 말은 터무니없이 들렸다. 너무도 터무니없어서, 그에 비하면 부엉이에게 말을 걸고 있는 것은 완벽히 정상적인 행동처럼 보일 정도였다. 그런데도, 그가 목격한 장면은 바로 그것을 의미하는 듯했다. 그 사실은 또한 지난 몇 달간 그가 관찰해온 다른 사실들과도 완벽하게 맞아떨어졌다.

그는 그 밤 숲속에서 일어난 일을 전혀 기억하지 못했다. 그가 알고 있는 것은 모두 다음 날 아침 덤블도어에게서 전해 들은 것뿐이다. 그의 입과 손톱에 남은 혈흔이 토끼의 것임을, 인간의 피는 흔적도 없음을 확인받은 후에야, 그 모든 비탄의 감정이 뱃속을 할퀴는 느낌이 좀 덜해졌었다. 피터는 도망쳤고, 시리우스는 다시 도망자의 신세가 되었다. 덤블도어, 해리엇, 스네이프는 그가 무죄라는 것을 알았지만, 법적으로 그는 여전히 대량살인자였다. 스네이프는 그 어둠의 마법 주문을 사용함으로써 크게 약화된 상태에서, 자기 자신과 늑대인간을 끌고 벼랑에서 떨어졌다. 해리엇을 보호하기 위해서. 그리고 아즈카반에서 나온 디멘터 무리를 모조리 격퇴할 만큼 강력한 패트로누스를 만들어냈다—그 역시, 해리엇을 보호하기 위해서.

이제 그는 아파서 누워 있는 그녀 곁을 지키고 앉아서, 그가 당연히 행사해야 마땅한 권리, 즉 리무스를 맹비난할 권리도 상관없다는 듯 대강 밀어둔 채 다른 무언가에 정신이 팔려 있었다. 감정의 법칙에 따르면, 다른 무엇보다 우선시하는 상대에게 가지는 감정은 더 강력한 것이어야 했다…

주전자가 휘파람 소리를 냈고, 리무스는 멍하니 그것을 불 위에서 치웠다. 하지만 그것을 받침대 위에 내려놓은 다음에는 완전히 잊어버렸다. 시선이 창밖으로 흘렀다. 수은 같은 햇빛이 물에 반사되고 있었다. 그는 생각에 잠겼다.

마지막 한 줌의 햇빛이 어둠 속에 잠기고, 그의 뒤에서 타오르는 난롯불이 지나치게 밝은 듯이 느껴지기 시작할 무렵, 그는 깨끗한 양피지 한 장을 꺼내고, 깃펜을 들었다. 인사말은 집어치웠다.

 _일어난 일에 관해 내가 할 수 있는 말은 아무것도 없어_ , 그는 썼다.  _해봤자 읽을 가치도 없는 말이겠지. 하지만 그래도 내가 시도는 해보기를 네가 원한다면, 할게. 먼저, 지난 12년 동안 나는 매일같이 후회했다고, 그리고 앞으로 평생 계속해서 후회할 거라고 말하는 것부터 시작하겠어._

 _물론 너는 홀리베리에게 무슨 일이 있는지가 더 걱정이겠지_ _._ (리무스는 그녀를 그렇게 부르지 않았지만, 그가 편지를 쓰고 있는 상대방이 수배 중인 범죄자인 만큼, 암호를 쓰는 시늉이라도 할 필요가 있었다.) _네가 떠난 뒤 그녀는, 많이 우울해하기는 했지만, 신체적으로는 그럭저럭 건강했어. 지금도 잘 지낸다고 말해주고 싶은 마음은 굴뚝같지만, 그녀는 어떤 점술 주문을 시도하다가 약간 곤란한 상황에 빠졌어…_

다른 때였다면, 그는 시리우스가 무모한 짓을 할까 두려워 진실을 숨겼을지도 모른다. 이 소식을 듣고 시리우스가, 인간이라면 누구나 가지는 자기보호 본능에 완벽히 반하는 자세로, 무작정 다시 스코틀랜드로 돌아오기라도 하면 어쩔 것인가? 실제로 그럴 가능성도 있었다. 그가 그녀를 위해 할 수 있는 일이 아무것도 없다 해도, 그는 근처에 있고 싶어 할 것이다. 리무스는 시리우스가 그렇게 생각할 것을 잘 알았다. 그래서 그는 사실대로 썼다.

지금 현재, 리무스는 비밀을 숨기는 데 신물이 났다.

 

* * * * *

 _어둠_ _. 그의 주위로 세상은 어두웠다._

 _폐쇄된 공간_ _._

 _나무가 바람을 맞아 삐걱대는 소리가 들렸다_ _. 나뭇가지로 옹이구멍을 막아 그러면 멈출 테니 스니벨루스 너도 들어갈 수 있어 그러면 네 눈으로 볼 수 있겠지—_

 _백 그루의 나무_ _, 천 그루의 나무. 달빛이 나뭇가지 틈으로 비쳐들었다._

 _들려오는 소리조차 똑같았다_ _._

 _그 자신의 심장소리가_ _, 다른 모든 소리를 압도했다._

 _여기서 나가_ _._

 _난 안 갈 거예요_ _—_

기억이 중간에 끊겨 있음을 인식하기 전까지, 세베루스는 자신이 잠들었다는 것을 깨닫지 못했다. 그는 양피지 위를 가득 메운 헛소리들을 말이 되는 언어로 해석하기 위해 단어 단위로 구분선을 긋던 중이었다. 그러나 난데없이 주변은 어두웠고 심장이 미친 듯이 뛰었고 물에 녹는 휴짓조각처럼 꿈이 흩어졌다. 한때 익숙했지만 거의 기억 저편으로 잊어버렸던 감각으로 피부가 따끔거렸다…

누군가 그를 지켜보는 감각이었다.

눈을 뜨자, 병실 안도 어두웠다. 창밖에서 차츰 부풀어 오르는 달이 내뿜는, 세상의 색조를 앗아가는 빛만이 시야를 밝혔다. 한순간, 꿈속의 기억이 냉혹하게 그를 뒤흔들었다.

하지만 방은 완벽하게 고요했다. 포터 양이 열에 들뜬 헛소리를 멈춘 것이다. 침대도 더는 삐걱거리지 않았다. 받아쓰깃펜도 양피지 위에 멈춰 있었다.

시선이 침대로 향했을 때, 그는 모로 누워 웅크리고 있는 그녀와 마주했다. 그녀는 두 손을 포개 베고 누워, 눈을 빤히 뜨고, 그를 보고 있었다.

그는 움직이지 않았다. 기쁨조차 느껴지지 않았다. 그는 갑자기 자신이 뭔가 잘못된 행동을 함으로써 다시 그녀를 발작시키는 것은 아닐까, 그녀가 다시 몸부림을 치며 헛소리를 하기 시작하면 어떡하나 하는 웃기지도 않는 공포에 휩싸였다.

잠깐, 어떻게 저 자세로 움직일 수 있었지? 그녀는 분명 구속장치에 묶여 있었을 텐데.

“내 패트로누스는요,” 그녀가 조용히, 비밀을 털어놓는 듯한 목소리로 소곤거렸다. “수사슴이에요.”

세베루스는 멍하니 그녀를 응시했다. 그는 그녀가 패트로누스를 만들어내는 데 성공했다는 것을 모르고—

 _아하_. “그런가?” 그는 천천히 대꾸했다.

“ _당신_ 건 암사슴이죠,” 그녀가 말했다.

“…그래.” 그렇군, 그날 밤 호숫가에서 그녀도 그만큼은 보았던 것이다. 아니면 이것도 그녀가 보고 온 미래의 기억에 등장한 것일까?

“내 것도 암사슴이었으면 좋았을 텐데,” 그녀는 말했다. 그녀의 목소리에는 기묘한 분위기가 서려 있었다. 어린아이 같은 단순함과, 익숙지 않은 엄숙함이 공존했다.

“패트로누스가 취하는 형태는 대개 그것의 위력과도 연결되어 있다는 설이 있다,” 그는 조심스럽게 대꾸했다. 그녀가 그를 바라보는 흔들림 없는 눈길이 당혹스러웠다. “수사슴 패트로누스가 암사슴 패트로누스보다 더 강력할 가능성도 있지.”

“당신의 패트로누스는 충분히 강력해요. 백 마리쯤 되는 디멘터를 물리쳤잖아요.”

이것 역시 여전히 미래의 기억에서 나온 말일 가능성이 있긴 했지만, 그럴 가능성은 희박했다.

그가 다음에 할 말을 신중하게 고르는 동안, 포터 양은 네 번째로 그를 놀라게 했다.

“암사슴이 내 거였으면 좋았을 거예요,” 그녀가 졸린 듯이 중얼거렸다. “그러면 내가 원할 때마다 볼 수 있을 테니까.”

그녀는 눈을 감았다. 잠시 후, 모든 상식과 예절에 정면으로 도전하는 태도로, 그녀는 잠들었다. 그녀의 몸 전체가 죽은 듯 깊이 잠든 사람 특유의 편안한 이완 상태로 들어갔다. 그 익숙지 않은, 완벽한 고요에 가까운 정적 속에서, 그는 그녀가 규칙적으로 깊이 숨을 들이쉬고 내쉬는 소리를 한동안 가만히 듣고 있었다.

마침내 몸에서 모든 긴장이 풀리고, 그는 안락의자에 무너지듯 내려앉았다. 의자 등받이에 털썩 머리를 기대며 그는 창밖을 물끄러미 내다보았다. 밤하늘을 밝히는 달빛을.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *1. Martinet은 규칙이나 원칙을 과도하게 따지면서 엄격 딱딱하게 구는 사람을 가리켜 비난하는 말입니다. '원칙주의자' 같은 번역어를 생각해봤지만 욕하는 느낌이 잘 안 살고, 교수님의 관점으로 보면 '간수' 정도의 느낌일까 싶어서 의역했습니다.
> 
> *2. 트위드(tweed)는 모직 중에서 서로 다른 색의 씨실과 날실을 가지고 짠 직물을 가리킵니다.


	46. 46장. 레테, 다시 한 번 (Lethe: Redux)

 

 

포터 양을 검사한 뒤, 폼프리는 세베루스를 병실 밖으로 몰아냈다. 그리고 뒤따라 나와 복도에서 속삭이는 대화를 나눴다.

“안정적인 상태예요,” 폼프리의 목소리는 속삭임 속에서도 깊은 안도감을 전달했다. 달빛 아래서 부분적으로만 볼 수 있는 그녀의 얼굴에는 희망이 차오른 듯했다. “생체 징후, 마법과 두뇌 활동 모두—로웨나여 감사합니다. 비록 내가 마음 편히 먹기에는 그녀가 지나치게 약해진 상태이긴 하지만, 그 정도는 예상 가능한 범위죠, 지난 며칠 동안의 일을 고려하면—”

“그녀가 어떻게 당신의 구속장치를 풀어냈지요?” 그가 캐물었다.

“그것 말인데요,” 폼프리가 잠시 멈칫한 후 대답했다. “모르겠어요. 그녀가 정신을 차리는 순간 마법이 어느 정도 폭발적으로 발현했을 가능성도 있지만… 뭐, 무슨 상관이에요? 그녀는 다시 건강해질 테니까요. 지금 당장은 체력 고갈이 가장 골치 아픈 문제네요. 제대로 정양하면, 오래 지나지 않아 다시 거뜬해질 거예요.”

 _과연 일이 그렇게 쉽게 풀릴까요_ _(Famous last words)_ , 세베루스는 생각했다.

둘 중 누가 옳아도 이상하지 않았다. 모든 의학적 소견은 폼프리가 정확한 예측으로 승자의 위치를 차지할 것을 가리키고 있었던 반면, 세베루스의 냉소주의를 뒷받침할 수 있는 것은 오직 그의 성격뿐이었다… 덧붙여 포터 양이 유월의 화창한 날에도 우박을 동반한 폭풍우에 휘말려들 능력이 있음을, 그가 경험을 통해 알고 있었을 뿐. 사실 상황 전반을 고려했을 때, 폼프리가 옳았어야 했다.

하지만 그녀가 틀렸다.

* * * * *

여기가 어디지 무슨

_눈앞에는 빛_

일이 일어나고 있는 거야

_밝고 은빛으로 빛나는 아름다운 너무도 조심스럽게 걷고 있는_

이게 뭐

_그녀의 앞에서 어른거리는 그것이 뭔지 보이지는 않았지만 따라잡으면 고장난 것이_

야

_다시 온전해지리라는 것을 그녀는 알았다 그녀는 다시_

내 가

 _온전해지고_ _, 안전해지리라_

누 구 지

 

* * * * *

해가 뜰 무렵이 다 되어서야 세베루스는 간신히 얕은 잠에 빠졌다. 그러나 그것도 오래가지 않았다. 눈을 감은 지 얼마 되지도 않은 것 같은데 곧 그는 와장창하는 굉음과 고통스러운 비명에 흠칫 놀라 잠에서 깼다. 그는 자신의 두뇌가 제대로 상황을 인지하기도 전에 벌떡 일어나, 포터 양의 병실로 뛰었다 (당연하다면 당연하게도, 그 소음은 그녀의 방에서 들려왔다). 그 안에서 그는 폼프리가 포터 양을 진정시키기 위해 안간힘을 쓰고 있는 장면을 마주했다. 포터 양은 침대에 축 늘어져 제 머리를 부여잡고 흐느껴 울고 있었다. 그녀는 눈을 질끈 감고 있었지만, 그럼에도 눈물은 멈추지 않고 흘러내렸다. 그 모습도, 그녀가 내는 소리도, 그녀가 극심한 고통에 시달리고 있음을 드러내고 있었다.

“교장선생님을 불러요,” 폼프리가 다급하게 요청했다. 그녀의 주문으로 병실이 또 한 번 화려한 빛의 그물망으로 번쩍이기 시작했다. “그 파틸 부인이라는 사람도요, 당장!”

파틸 부인은 다시 불려올 것을 예상하고 있었던 듯했다. 동이 튼 지 얼마 안 된 시각이었는데도, 30분이 채 지나지 않아 그녀는 덤블도어와 함께 병동으로 걸어 들어왔다. 진눈깨비가 휘날리는 날씨에 맞게 옷을 갖춰 입고 있었다. 마름모꼴의 병동 창틀에 부딪쳐오는 눈발이 사나웠다. 파틸 부인은 한쪽 어깨에 커다란 가죽 가방을 메고 있었다. 그녀가 도착했을 때 세베루스는 병동 구석에서 동요를 이기지 못하고 서성대는 중이었다. 이 모든 소동을 초래한 그녀의 그리핀도르 딸내미를 향한 분노와는 별개로, 파틸 부인은 그녀의 래번클로 딸을 연상시키는 면이 더 강했다. 물론 그 두 딸은 일란성 쌍둥이였고, 둘 다 제 어머니를 쏙 빼닮았지만, 파틸 부인의 얼굴에는 지성이 엿보였다—그리핀도르 파틸의 얼굴과는 딴판이었다.

“제 능력 밖입니다,” 덤블도어와 파틸 부인이 병동을 반도 채 가로지르기 전에, 폼프리가 대뜸 말했다. “그녀에게 모니터링 주문을 걸어놨는데, 자기 혼자 있을 때는 괜찮아졌다가, 제가 병실에 걸어 들어가는 순간 발작을 일으켜요!”

“자네도 들어가 보았나, 세베루스?” 덤블도어가 물었다.

“반 시간 전에 처음 소란을 듣고 들어갔던 후로는 아직입니다.”

“지금 그녀의 상태는 어떤가요, 포피?”

“안정되었고 휴식을 취하고 있어요.”

“제가 들어가 보겠습니다,” 파틸 부인이 말했다. 그녀는 자기 어깨에 두르고 있던 스카프를 벗어서 그것으로 머리를 감쌌다. “저라면 좀 나은 결과를 끌어낼 수 있을 거예요, 그녀는 저를 한 번도 본 적이 없으니까요.” 그리고 별다른 부연설명 없이, 그녀는 스카프로 얼굴을 가려 눈만 드러낸 상태로, 격리병동 안으로 훌쩍 사라졌다.

“내 생각에,” 그녀가 사라진 후 덤블도어가 생각에 잠긴 듯한 말투로 말했다. “미래를 걷는 사람들은 때때로 우리가 따라잡으려면 시간이 좀 걸린다는 사실을 망각하는 것 같군.”

* * * * *

문이 열리는 소리가 들려서, 그녀는 눈을 꼭 감았다. 그 여자가 들어올 때마다, 머리가 폭발할 것 같은 느낌이 들었다. 너무너무 아팠다. 훨씬 더, 그때보다 더, 그때…

그때가 언제인지 그녀는 알지 못했다. 머릿속이 텅텅 빈 것만 같았다.

“해리엇?” 처음 들어보는 목소리가 불렀다. 다른 여자의 목소리였다.

해리엇? 그것이 자신의 이름이었나? 그녀는 거의 눈을 떠서 새로 나타난 여자를 볼까 했다. 자신이 _이 사람_ 은 기억하는지 알아보기 위해. 하지만 아까처럼 아파지고 싶지 않았다. 그 목소리는 전혀 친숙하게 들리지 않았다.

“누구예요?” 그녀는 숨을 몰아쉬며 물었다. 눈은 여전히 꼭 감고 있었다.

“내 이름은 아나이타(Anaita)야. 너는 전에 나를 만난 적이 없으니, 나를 기억하려고 애쓰지 않아도 된다.”

그녀는 머리가 지끈거렸다. “나는…”

“너는 시간사고(time-accident)를 경험했어.” 아나이타가 말했다. 누군가에게 제대로 이름을 붙여 생각할 수 있는 것은 좋았다. 아나이타의 목소리는 굉장히 듣기 좋았다. 마치—마치—무언가처럼. 뭔지는 알 수 없었다. 그녀는 시간사고가 무슨 말인지도 몰랐다.

잠시 후, 차가운 손가락이 그녀의 이마에 닿았다. 이마에 흘러내린 머리카락을 쓸어넘겨 주었다. 그녀는 그 부드러운 손길에 기대고만 싶었다. 아나이타가 말했다. “아무것도 기억나지 않지, 안 그러니?”

“안 나요,” 그녀는 속삭였다.

“기분은 어때?” 아나이타가 물었다.

“잘… 모르겠어요. 텅 빈 것 같고. 그러다—그러다 갑자기 너무 꽉 찬 것 같고 그러면…” _아파요_.

“그건 네 기억들이 모두 한꺼번에 네게로 돌아오려고 하고 있기 때문이야. 그 서슬에 네가 아픈 거고. 우리는 이제부터 네 기억들이 돌아오는 속도를 좀 늦춰야 해.”

그녀는 이것을 곱씹었다. 무슨 의미인지는 이해할 수 없었지만, 최소한 누군가는 지금 무슨 일이 일어나는지 알고 있으니 다행이었다. 텅 빈 듯한 가슴속을 다 잡아먹을 것처럼 부풀어 오르고 있던 거대한 공포감이 조금 진정되는 듯했다.

“내 이름이 해리엇이에요?” 그 순간 번뜩이는 통증에 그녀는 움찔했다. 선명한, 눈부신 색조의 소용돌이가 그녀의 눈 안쪽 아무것도 없는 공간을 물밀듯 침범하는 느낌이 들었다.

“그만큼 기억하는 것도 아프니?” 아나이타가 주변에서 부스럭대며 물었다. “뭐, 좋은 신호로구나.”

“별로 좋은 _느낌은_ 아닌데,” 그녀는 투덜거렸다.

“그렇겠지. 네 말이 맞아.” 이상한 소리가 들리고 향기가 느껴졌다. 그것들 모두 너무도 친숙한 느낌이라서, 그게 뭔지 기억해내려고 애쓰는 머리가 끊임없이 욱신거려왔다.

“나는 네가 잠들 수 있도록 도와줄 거야,” 아나이타가 말했다. “깊은 잠을 자고 나면, 일어났을 때 기분이 좀 나아질 거다. 그렇게 해도 괜찮을까?”

모르겠다. “차라리 그러는 게 나을지도. 어차피 난 눈을 감고 있어야 해요. 사람들을 볼 때마다…”

“그건 네가 그들이 누군지, 네가 어떻게 그들을 알고 있는지 기억하려고 하기 때문이지. 너와 그들의 관계를. 그런 것들은 아주 복잡한 문제란다. 시간이 흐르면 결국은 다 돌아올 거야. 지금은, 신경 쓰지 말아라.”

아나이타가 다시 그녀의 이마에서 머리카락을 쓸어넘겨 주었다. 그렇게 부드러운 손길을 받는 것은 그녀가 기억하는 것 중에서는 가장 기분 좋은 느낌이었다.

“내 목소리를 들어라,” 아나이타가 말했다. “내 목소리만 생각해. 다른 생각이 떠오르거든, 그냥 그런가 보다 하고 놓아 보내고. 다시 내 목소리로 돌아와…”

그녀는 노력했다. 해보니 쉬웠다. 아나이타의 목소리는 부드럽고 편안했다. 가끔씩, 감은 눈 뒤의 어둠을 번쩍, 하고 밝히는 색채의 폭발 같은 것이 스쳐 지나갔다. 하지만 그녀는 아나이타의 목소리에 집중했고 그것은 사라졌다…

그녀는 시원하고 아무것도 없는 검은 어둠 속으로 가라앉았다. 그곳은 평화로웠다. 무언가 부족한 것처럼 보인다면, 무엇이 없는지 그녀는 알지 못했다.

 _해리엇_ _?_ 그녀는 생각했다. 그리고 더는 아무 생각도 떠오르지 않았다.

* * * * *

“그녀의 시간이 물리적으로는 제자리로 돌아왔지만,” 파틸 부인이 말했다. “정신적으로는 아직 자리를 잡지 못했어요. 그녀는 현재로 돌아왔지만, 그녀의 기억은 온통 뒤죽박죽인 상태예요. 고맙습니다,” 그녀는 덤블도어에게서 찻잔을 받아들었다.

진정으로 덤블도어다운 태도로, 포터 양이 옆방에서 뭔지 모를 고통에 몸부림치는 동안, 교장은 아침식사 테이블을 준비해놓고 있었다. 달걀, 얇게 저민 베이컨, 훈제 청어, 토마토, 귀리죽, 토스트에, 다양한 종류의 잼과 마멀레이드가 푸짐하게 차려졌다. 그 냄새에 세베루스는 속이 뒤집힐 것 같았다.

“됐습니다,” 덤블도어가 그에게도 찻잔을 건네려 해서, 그는 무례하게 대꾸했다.

파틸 부인은 그를 힐끗 보고 다시 시선을 돌렸다. 의심할 여지 없이 그녀는, 지난 2년 반 동안 두 딸에게서 세베루스에 대한 열렬한 의견을 전해 들었을 것이다.

“우리는 흔히 연계(association)를 통해 기억을 합니다,” 그녀가 말했다. 세베루스는 그녀가 무슨 자격을 가지고 있는지 몰랐지만, 그녀는 그가 만나본 사람들 중에서 가장 자신감 넘치는 학자 같은 행동거지를 보였다. 그에 더해, 길데로이 록허트가 아닌 이상에야 무시하고 지나치기 힘든 종류의 진지한 아우라도 가지고 있었다. “기억하는 과정은 아주 많은… 분류와 선별의 단계를 거치죠. 예를 들어 우리는 오래된 지인을 만나 그 사람에게 아들이 있다는 것까지는 바로 기억이 날 수 있지만, 그 아들의 이름이나 직업을 기억해낼 때까지는 시간이 더 걸릴 수 있어요. 머릿속 어딘가에 정보가 있지만, 기억을 뒤적여 그 정보를 찾아내야 하는 겁니다. 지금 해리엇의 경우는 모든 것이 비정상적이에요. 우리는, 말하자면, 제대로 튀어나오지 않는 수많은 기억들을 들춰가면서 어떤 정보를 찾아내야 하는데, _해리엇의_ 정신은 한꺼번에 모든 정보를 그녀에게 전달하려고 하고 있어요. 그녀의 정신 상태가 지나치게 어지럽혀진 까닭에, 순서도 여과 과정도 사라진 거죠.”

“마치 이런 일이 자주 일어나는 것처럼 말씀하시는데,” 폼프리가 말했다. 그녀는 자기 의자 위에 등을 꼿꼿이 세우고 앉아 있었다. “제가 전에 이해한 바로는 포터 양의 사례가 유일무이한 것이 아니었나요?”

“그녀의 사례가 발생한 _정황은_ 유일무이합니다,” 파틸 부인이 정정했다. “그녀 또래의 아이들은 이런 일을 자기 자신에게 불러올 능력이 없어야 하는 게 맞아요. 하지만 기억 장애 자체는 시간의 흐름이 어지럽혀진 사람들에게서 흔히 볼 수 있는 증상입니다. 제가 일하는 분야에서, 사람들이 스스로에게 해를 입히는 경우는 허다합니다. 시간이 지나면 회복하니, 너무 걱정하지 않으셔도 괜찮아요—다만 앞으로 대처를 현명하게 해야지요. 해리엇의 상태는 특히 심각한 것 같으니까요.”

“그녀가 의식을 잃고 있는 동안 동원했던 힘 때문일까요?” 덤블도어가 물었다.

“어쩌면요,” 파틸 부인이 모호하게 대꾸했다. “확실히 말할 수는 없습니다. 점술은 원래 개인의 마법적 힘보다는 정신 상태를 다루는 분야예요. 하지만 해리엇은, 아마도 다년간의 훈련과 노력으로 도달할 수 있는 정신 상태를 단시간에 성취하기 위해 큰 힘을 써야 했던 것으로 보입니다.” 그녀는 찻잔을 내려놓고, 테이블 위로 두 손을 모아 깍지를 꼈다. “우리는 그녀가 따로 설득하지 않았는데도 스스로 기억해내려고 _노력하고_ 있다는 사실에서 기운을 얻어야 해요. 그것은 그녀의 정신이 강하고 건강하다는 뜻이에요. 건강한 정신은 놀라울 만큼 빠르게 회복할 수 있습니다.”

폼프리는 묵직한 놋쇠로 만들어진 회중시계를 확인했다. 그 시계는 그녀가 자신의 환자들을 감시하는 데 사용하는 물건이었다. “제 모니터링 주문에 의하면, 그녀는 일단 잠이 든 상태예요.”

파틸 부인이 고개를 끄덕였다. “제가 수면을 유도했습니다. 그녀는 꿈을 꿀 필요가 있어요. 꿈은, 여러분도 아시겠지만, 정신의 건강을 유지하는 데 필수적이죠. 꿈을 통해 우리는 하루에 일어난 일들을 정리해서 처리합니다. 그녀가 다음에 잠에서 깨면 조금 더 나아질 거예요. 그래도 13년분의 기억을 다시 정리하는 데는 시간이 좀 걸리겠지만요.”

 _그래서 얼마나 걸린다는 것인가_ _?_ 세베루스는 그것이 알고 싶었다.

“13년분보다 더 많이 처리해야 하지 않나요? 그녀가 자신의 미래를 보고 왔다면?” 폼프리가 물었다. 세베루스는 그것이 완전히 빗나간 질문이라고 생각했다. 그 자신의 질문이 훨씬 더 적절했을 것이다.

파틸 부인은 고개를 저었다. “그녀가 다른 사람들과 비슷하다면, 그 경험은 곧 잊힐 겁니다. 우리는 우리 자신의 현재로부터 그렇게 멀리까지 나아가 살 수는 없어요. 인간의 정신은 언제나 자신이 이제까지 경험해온 것으로 되돌아갑니다. 앞으로 일어날 일을 경험하고 나서 그 기억을 보존하는 것은 상당한 수준의 훈련이 필요한 일입니다. 해리엇은 그 훈련을 받지 않았어요. 시간이 흐르면, 그녀의 과거 기억은 다시 제자리를 찾을 것이고 그녀는 전과 같은 상태로 돌아갈 거예요. 그리고 그녀가 이번에 얻은 미래에 관한 정보는 잠재의식 속으로 사라질 겁니다.”

“완전히 말입니까?” 덤블도어가 물었다.

“몇몇 정보가 남을 수도 있지만, 그것은 꿈의 조각들처럼 느껴질 거예요,” 파틸 부인이 말했다. “기시감 같은 것으로 말이죠. 그 기억이 현실로 이루어진 다음에야 선명해질 겁니다—혹은 그 이후에도, 자신이 이미 한 번 본 적이 있다는 기억은 완전히 되살아나지 않을 수도 있고요.”

만약 그녀의 말이 모두 사실이라면, 어째서 포터 양이 처음 정신을 차렸을 때는 정신이 또렷했을 뿐 아니라 (그가 알지 못하는 사이 그녀가 패트로누스를 만들어낼 수 있게 된 것이 아닌 이상) 아직 일어나지도 않은 일을 확신에 차서 입에 담을 수 있었는지, 세베루스는 알고 싶었다. 하지만 그에 관한 설명을 요구하다가 지난 밤 있었던 일을 다른 이들에게 알리게 되는 것은 피하고 싶었다. 물론 그는 그때 자신이 뭘 잘못해서 포터 양을 지금 상태로 만들지 않았다는 점에는 제법 확신을 가지고 있었다—파틸 부인의 말에 따르면 그녀의 기억 장애는 시간의 혼선(time-disorder)에 따르는 전형적인 결과라고 하니—그러나 전날 밤의 이야기를 털어놓자면 대화가 어색해질 것이 분명했다. 그뿐 아니라, 어쩐지 그때 두 사람 사이에서 오간 것은 사적인 순간으로 느껴졌다. 학교 양호교사, 간섭하기 좋아하는 날라리 박애주의자, 점술가 셋이 모여 앉아서 그때 두 사람의 대화를 가지고 이러쿵저러쿵 하는 것은 듣고 싶지 않았다.

특히나 폼프리는 왜 그가 곧장 자신을 부르지 않았는지 알고 싶어 할 것이다. 그는 그 이유도 설명하고 싶지 않았다. 특히나 그 자신도 이유를 파악할 수 없었으므로.

 _암사슴이 내 거였으면 좋았을 거예요_ _. 그러면 내가 원할 때마다 볼 수 있을 테니까._

“그럼 이제 우리는 무엇을 해야 합니까?” 덤블도어가 물었다. “파틸 부인, 이런 문제를 전에도 다뤄보신 적이 있으시다니, 조언을 해주실 수 있을까요?”

“이런 경우, 그 사람의 정신이 스스로 이상 상태를 바로잡도록 놓아두는 것이 최선입니다. 그녀는 어떤 종류의 마법적인 도움도 받으면 안 돼요. 그녀가 혼자 힘으로 정리하는 것이 지극히 중요합니다. 괜찮으시다면, 제가 머무르면서 그녀를 돕겠습니다. 오래 전 일이지만 저 자신도 이런 상황에 처해본 적이 있고, 제 동료들도 자주 이런 상황을 겪으니까요.”

“그래주신다면 고맙겠습니다,” 덤블도어가 말했다.

“별 말씀을요. 가엾은 아이가 고통받는 것을 가만히 보고 있을 수만은 없지요. 특히 저도 딸아이가 있는 처지에.” 그러더니 파틸 부인의 눈빛이 딱딱해졌다. “그 점술 교수 말입니다, 교장선생님—이 학교를 운영하시는 방식에 말을 보태고 싶지는 않지만, 그녀에 관해서는 선생님과 대화를 좀 나누고 싶군요.”

“그러시다면,” 덤블도어는 아주 잠깐 희미하게 놀란 기색을 내비쳤을 뿐이다. “제 사무실로 가서 이야기하지요.”

세베루스는 욕설을 속으로 삼켰다. 트릴로니를 규탄하는 것과 관계가 있다면 그는 무엇이든 흐뭇하게 구경할 수 있었다. 하지만 덤블도어는 파틸 부인이 한 마디 경멸의 말조차 내뱉기 전에 잽싸게 그녀를 데리고 사라졌다.

폼프리가 지팡이를 휘저어 테이블 위에 널린 아침식사거리들을 치웠다.

“제가 다 먹었는지 물어보지도 않으시고,” 세베루스는 말했다.

“이제껏 손도 대지 않았잖아요,” 폼프리가 말했다. “당신이 거기 앉아서 뭔지 모를 문제로 속 끓이는 동안 음식은 다 식어 있었어요. 뭐라도 먹고 싶다면—이제 당신이 일반인처럼 음식을 먹고 수분을 섭취하는 걸 교장선생님께 보이지 않아도 되게 생겼으니—곧잘 하시는 대로, 집요정을 부르세요.”

그녀는 바쁘게 자리를 떴다. 세베루스는 병실로 퇴각해, 울분에 잠겨 머릿속에 떠오르는 사람들을 되는 대로 모욕하며 시간을 보냈다. 창가에 놓인 의자에 앉아, 담배 대신 손톱을 잘근잘근 씹으며, 유리창을 두드리는 얼음알갱이들을 관찰했다.

모든 것을 잊어버리는 것은 어떤 느낌일까? 증오의 대상을 잊어버리면, 증오도 잊어버릴까? 증오의 대상을 기억해내는 순간, 증오도 밀물처럼 전보다 더 거세게 돌아올 것인가? 아니면 증오는 표적을 잃고, 단지 그의 영혼에 이미 융합해서 사라지지는 못하고, 정처 없이 그의 안을 떠돌게 될 것인가?

그는 포터 양이 그런 종류의 증오를 마음에 담고 있으리라고는 생각하지 않았다. 하지만 비참함, 배신감, 상실감, 홀대와 무시… 그런 것들을 그녀는 알고 있을 것이다. 이렇게 비정상적인 상황이라도, 기억해내는 과정이 또 한 번 그 경험을 살아내는 것과는 다르기를, 그는 (큰 기대는 없이) 바랐다. 어떤 종류의 진실은 한 번 경험하는 것으로 충분할 텐데도, 그녀는 이미 몇 번이고 되풀이해서 그것들을 견뎌내 왔으니.

 

* * * * *

해리엇의 기억이 돌아오는 과정은 길고 험난할 것이라고 했다.

해리엇이 정신을 차렸다는 것을 처음 알게 되었을 때, 허마이니는 너무 흥분한 나머지 네빌이 준 꽃다발을 짓이겨버릴 뻔했다. 혹시나 어찌어찌 같이 들어갈 수 있을까 하는 희망으로 그녀와 함께 병동까지 내려왔던 론은 기쁨에 차 왁 소리를 질렀다가 폼프리 부인에게 조용히 하라고 꾸짖음을 들었다.

그러고 나서 어른들은 그들의 희망을 밟아 뭉개버렸다.

덤블도어 교수가 그들에게 해리엇의 상태를 설명해 주었다. 그는 두 사람이 그녀를 보러 들어가는 것을 허락해주지 않았다. 파틸 부인은 해리엇이 자신의 삶을 기억하게 해주는 것들을 서서히, 단계적으로 다시 접해야 한다고 여겼다. 그러자면 그녀에게 가지는 의미가 덜한 물건과 감정들부터 먼저 접하는 것이 좋다고. 이 경우, 허마이니와 론이 해리엇에게 중요한 의미를 가지는 사람들이라는 이유로, 두 사람은 해리엇에게 접근하는 것을 철저히 금지당했다.

“미안하구나,” 덤블도어가 온화하지만 엄숙한 태도로 말했다. “그녀는 차차 너희를 떠올리게 될 거다. 부디 인내심을 가지고 기다리렴.”

허마이니는 꽃다발을 놓고 돌아설 수밖에 없었다. 네빌이 기껏 그녀에게 맡겼건만, 이번에는 그녀조차 꽃다발과 함께 들어갈 수 없었다.

그날 하루, 기숙사 휴게실의 분위기는 들쑥날쑥했다. 처음에는 모두들 마냥 행복해했다. 허마이니와 론이 처음 소식을 들었을 때 그랬던 것처럼. 그러고는, 역시 그들이 그랬던 것처럼, 일제히 낙담했다. 그러다 군데군데 낙관적인 전망이 고개를 들었고, 또 한편에서는 불행한 결말에 관해 수군대기 시작했다. 허마이니는 손가락으로 머리카락을 쥐어뜯으면서 손바닥으로 귀를 막았다. 로밀다 베인이, 다 들리는 목소리로, 어느 날 기억을 잃고 난 후 평생 자기가 데이지(Daisy)라는 이름의 당나귀라고 생각하며 살았던 자기 숙모 이야기를 하고 있었기 때문이다.

“다 개소리야, 내가 보기엔.” 론은 약초학 과제의 네 번째 초안을 구겨서 쓰레기통으로 던지며 말했다 (그것은 쓰레기통에서 적어도 한 뼘은 빗나가 떨어졌다).

“나도 _알아_ , 하지만 그래도 참고 들어주기 힘든 건 마찬가지야,” 허마이니는 투덜거렸다.

“응?” 론은 눈을 깜박였다. 그러더니 그제야 로밀다 베인이 떠드는 소리를 듣는 듯했다. “오— _저_ 개소리 말고. 내 말은 우리가 해리엇을 만나면 안 된다는 거 말이야. 우린 그녀의 제일 친한 친구들이라고, 망할.”

“우리를 만나는 게 그녀를 아프게 할 거라고, 파틸 부인이 그랬잖아,” 허마이니가 말했다. 그녀 자신의 과제물도 겨우 14인치밖에 되지 않았다. 정확히 규정된 분량이었다. 아무리 애를 써봐도, 그 이상은 쓸 수가 없었다. “올해 난 이미 해리엇에게 해를 끼칠 만큼 끼쳤어.”

“그건 _더_ 개소리야. 그건 사고였어,” 론이 날카롭게 말했다. “네가 그녀의 목숨을 구한 걸지도 모르잖아. 해리가 지금은 좀 상태가 안 좋은지 몰라도, 네가 거기 없었으면 무슨 일이 있었을지 누가 알아? 그녀는 그 주문 때문에 죽었을지도 몰라, 최악의 경우에는.”

허마이니는 그가 그렇게 말해주어서 정말 고마웠지만, 그런 상투적인 말에 위로를 얻는 자신이 경멸스럽기도 했다. 그 재앙 같은 주술이 이루어졌던 날 이후로 일주일이 넘게 흘렀지만, 죄책감은 여전히 단단한 매듭처럼 그녀의 심장을 옭아매고 독을 뚝뚝 흘리고 있었다. “하지만 그 주문은 원래는—”

“원래대로라면 _지금 이 상태_ 를 일으킬 주문도 아니었지. 야. 어떻게 하면 좋았을지 가지고 너무 자책하지 마. 어차피 네가 다른 행동을 해서 더 나은 결과가 나왔을지, 아님 상황이 더 나빠졌을지 모르는 거니까. 그게 이번 타임터너랑 점술이 어쩌고 하는 상황의 요점이지, 안 그래? 시간을 잘못 건드리면 일이 아주 골치아프게 된다는 거?”

허마이니는 놀라서 말이 나오지 않았다—론의 입에서 이런 말이 나오다니—하지만 (고맙게도) 그녀가 뭔가 멍청한 소리를 내뱉어서 (올해만 벌써 아흔아홉 번쯤 했듯이) 그를 멀어지게 하기 전에, 그는 말을 이었다:

“너는 그녀를 도우려고 했을 뿐이야. 해리엇도 분명 그렇게 말할 거야. 그렇게 말했겠지,” 그는 험악하게 덧붙였다. “그들이 우리를 못 들어가게 막지만 않았어도.” 그러다 그는 반짝 기운을 차렸다. “어쩌면, 우린 투명망토를 써서—”

“ _안 돼_ ,” 허마이니는 부드럽게 말하려고 노력했다. “나는 해리엇을 어떤 종류의 위험에도 빠뜨리고 싶지 않아. 파틸 부인은 그 분야의 전문가야. 전에도 이 문제에 대처해본 경험이 있는.”

“알았어, 알았어.” 론이 대꾸했다. “얌전히 있을게. 정말이지, 이 모든 사건에서 제일 정신 나간 부분이 뭔지 알아? 네가 수업 몇 개 더 듣겠다고 시간을 되돌아가고 있었다는 거야. 해리가 제일 이해할 수 없는 것도 그 부분일걸, 두고 봐라.”

 

* * * * *

“흥미롭군,” 덤블도어가 말했다. 그는 세베루스가 베껴 적어 놓은 양피지를 훑어보고 있었다. “아주 흥미로워.”

“경탄스러운 고견에 감사드립니다. 저 혼자서는 도저히 그런 생각을 해낼 수 없었을 겁니다.”

덤블도어는 그저 미소만 지어 보였다. 세베루스는 미소를 받고 싶은 기분이 전혀 아니었다.

“자네야 확실히 나처럼 김빠진 생각은 못하겠지, 친애하는 내 친구.”

“그래서요?” 세베루스는 단단히 팔짱을 꼈다. “어떻게 생각하십니까?”

“자네가 아주 잘해주었다고 생각하네. 이런 생각을 해내다니, 탁월한 혜안이었네.”

“저는 업무능력 평가를 요청한 게 아닙니다,” 세베루스는 날카롭게 쏘아붙였다. 팔짱을 끼고 있던 손가락에 너무 힘을 준 나머지 관절이 저릿할 지경이었다. “이것이 정확한 예측일지, 당신 생각을 듣고 싶은 겁니다.”

“우리가 이번 뜻밖의 사고로 얻은 교훈이 하나 있다면,” 덤블도어가 양피지를 둘둘 말기 시작하며 말했다. “우리가 진정 알 수 있는 것은 과거뿐이라는 사실이지. 미래는 정말이지 무척이나 불확실하다네—가끔은 그래서 편리하지.”

“도무지 아무짝에도 쓸모없는 말씀만 계속하시는군요!”

“그것이 점술이 가지는 문제점 중 하나지,” 양피지 두루마리는 덤블도어의 풍성한 소매 속으로 사라졌다. 세베루스가 그렇게 될 것이라고 예상했듯이 (그래서 그는 복사본을 하나 더 만들어 따로 보관해 두었다). “나는 파틸 부인과 대단히 유익한 대화를 여러 차례 나눴다네. 그녀가 벌써 직업이 있다는 것이 참 아쉽지만…

“어쨌든,” 그는 재빨리 말을 이었다. 재미도 없는 허튼소리를 한 마디만 더 했다가는 지금 자기 팔을 부서져라 꽉 쥐고 있는 세베루스의 두 손이 덤블도어의 목줄기로 옮겨가리라는 것을 예감한 듯했다. “미래를 정확하게 예언했다 하더라도, 우리는 그 예언이 정확히 어떤 의미일지 실제로 일어나기 전까지는 알 수 없다네.”

세베루스는 속이 뒤틀렸다. _자네도 알잖나,_  덤블도어는 말하지 않았다. 그럴 필요가 없었기 때문이다. 세베루스는 누구보다 그 사실을 잘 알았다. 바로 그 사실이, 둘 이상의 삶을 파괴했으니까.

“저는 당신이 그녀를 퀴디치 월드컵에 가게 놔두면 안 된다고 생각합니다,” 그는 말했다.

덤블도어는 눈을 껌벅거렸다. “친애하는 내 친구, 우리가 그 일을 막을 방법은—”

“그녀를 페투니아의 집에 가서 살라고 보낼 권한이 당신에게 있다면, 죽음을 먹는 자 동창회를 겸하게 될 빌어먹을 퀴디치 경기 하나쯤 못 가게 막으실 권한도 있을 겁니다!”

“그녀에게 해가 미치지는 않는 것으로 보이잖나,” 덤블도어가 말했다. 너무나 부적절하게 달래는 듯한 어조에, 불안할 만큼 불충분한 말이어서, 세베루스는 대체 어디부터 지적해야 할지 알 수 없었다.

“그게 문제가 아닙니다!”

“세베루스, 자네라 해도, 그 무엇도 그녀에게 가 닿을 수 없는 방에 해리엇을 가둬놓을 수는 없네.” 그는 아주 잠깐 멈칫했다가, 이어 말했다. “아무도 그럴 수는 없지.” 하지만 세베루스는 그 잠깐의 침묵에도 뭔가 의미가 있을 것으로 생각했다. “그녀는 자유롭게 자신의 인생을 살 권리가 있어—”

“ _자유롭게 자신의 인생을 살_ 다가 매번 거의 죽을 뻔하잖습니까!” 세베루스는 지금 자기 팔을 붙들고 있는 손아귀 힘 때문에 아마도 그의 혈액 순환에 무리가 가지 않을까 생각했다. “심지어 _어둠의 군주의 수하들_ 이 개입되어 있지 않을 때도—멀린과 살라자르의 이름으로, 간단한 미래 점치는 주술 하나 해보려다가 그녀에게 무슨 일이 일어났는지 좀 보세요!”

“그렇지,” 덤블도어는 생각에 잠긴 듯 대답했다. “하지만 자네도 알다시피, 통상적으로, 그처럼 목숨이 경각에 달린 위기에서 해리엇은 비교적 거의 무탈하게 빠져나오는 것으로 보이네만.”

“그러다 한 번 삐끗하면 끝이에요(All it takes is once)!”

“세베루스, 자네 때문에 창틀이 덜컥거리고 있네. 인상적이군, 포피가 여전히 마법 무력화 주문을 유지하고 있을 텐데.” 세베루스가 신랄하게 대꾸할 틈도 주지 않고, 그는 계속해서 말했다. “자네가 그녀를 걱정하는 것은 좋은 일이네. 자네가 그처럼 릴리가 남기고 간 것에 대해 성심성의껏 의무를 다하는 모습을 보면 나도 겸허해진다네.”

그 순간 세베루스는 너무도 격분한 동시에 강렬한 모멸감을 느껴서, 입 밖으로 말을 꺼낼 수가 없었다. 욕설조차 입에서 떨어지지 않았다.

“하지만 해리엇은 이제 점점 자라고 있으니, 그녀를 그렇게 속박할 수는 없네. 단시일 내에,” 덤블도어는 손에 쥐고 있던 양피지 두루마리를 거의 슬픈 눈으로 내려다보았다. “그녀는 수많은 곤경에 맞서 싸워야 할 테고, 우리가 언제나 그녀를 도울 만한 위치에 있을 거라고는 장담할 수 없네. 그녀는 혼자 힘으로 서는 법을 배워야 해.”

거기다 대고 세베루스가 내던질 수 있는 반박은 천여 개쯤 있었다. 그렇다고 그녀를 밀어내는 건, 고의로 도움의 손길을 주지 않는 건 무슨 소용이 있는지— 그녀는 벌써 수많은 곤경에 맞서고 있는데— 이렇게 일찍, 지나칠 정도로 일찍 훈련을 시작한다고 해서 무슨 대단한 성취를 이룰 수 있다는 것인지— 그리고 그 무엇보다도, 그녀는 이미 혼자 힘으로 서는 방법을 알고 있다고. 어릴 때부터 자립을 배워왔을 경우, 그 사람이 진정으로 원하는 것은 함께 걸어가 주는 사람이라고. 비록 가슴 깊은 곳에서는, 자신이 언제나 혼자라는 것을, 결국은 누구나 혼자라는 것을 항상 알고 있다 해도.

덤블도어에게 그렇게 말해봤자 소용은 없을 것이다. 지난 여름방학 때의 일 처리에 덤블도어가 동의하도록 만들기 위해서, 세베루스는 자신의 고집불통 성질머리의 마지막 한 조각 표독함까지 탈탈 털어야 했다. 사실 지금까지도 그는 그때 자신이 성공했다는 것을 믿기 힘들었다. 덤블도어가 본인이 수긍하지 못하는 일을 하게 만드는 일은 불가능했다.

그리고 세베루스는 여름이 끝나갈 무렵 그들이 나눴던 짧은 대화 한 토막을 기억해냈다. 덤블도어가 그와 포터 양의 스크래블 게임에 은근한 못마땅함을 내보인 뒤, 의도적으로 루핀을 그녀에게 떠밀어 보내며 그 자신을 그녀에게서 떨어뜨려 놓으려는 듯 행동했을 때. 아니, 덤블도어는 물러서지 않을 것이다, 이번에는.

그렇다면, 세베루스는 그 스스로 돌아갈 길을 찾는 수밖에 없었다.

 

* * * * *

그들은 그녀의 이름이 해리엇이라고 말했다. 그녀는 그들을 믿었다—아마도. 그녀는 그들이 그 이름을 부를 때마다 대답하려고 노력했지만, 가끔은 그것이 자기 이름이란 것을 잊어버렸다.

밤에 혼자 있을 때, 그녀는 그 이름을 되뇌어보곤 했다. 세면대 위에 달린 거울을 보면서. 그녀는 거울에 비친 자신의 눈을 들여다보며, _이게 나야_ , 라고 생각하고, _내 이름은 해리엇이야_ , 라고 말해보았다. 그것이 옳다고 느껴지기를 기다리며.

그녀는 기다리고 또 기다렸다.

사람들이 그녀에게 꽃을 보내주었다. 가장 그녀의 마음에 든 것은 푸른 꽃다발이었다. 꽃술이 반짝반짝 빛을 내며, 서로 부딪힐 때마다 아름답게 짤랑거리는 소리를 냈다. 아나이타는 그녀에게 카드를 모두 보여주었다. 전부 서명이 되어 있지 않았지만, 해리엇에게 보내는 카드였다. _「_ _얼른 낫기를 바라며, 사랑을 담아.」 「연습할 때 우리 주변을 빙글빙글 날아다니는 너를 보고 싶어.」 「정말, 정말, 정말 미안해.」_

“네 친구들이 보낸 거야,” 아나이타가 말했다.

하지만 그녀는 마치 다른 누군가가 받은 선물을 염탐하고 있는 기분이었다.

그녀는 아나이타와 이야기를 나누며 많은 시간을 보냈다. 아나이타는 처음 며칠 동안은 부들부들해 보이는 하얀 스카프로 얼굴을 가리고 있었다. 마침내 그녀가 스카프를 벗어 내렸을 때, 한 뭉치의 기억이 그녀의— _해리엇의_ —머릿속을 쇄도했다. 한꺼번에 너무 많이, 너무 여러 가지가 들이닥쳐서 머리가 아팠다. 그녀는 눈을 질끈 감았지만, 그것도 도움이 되지 않았다. 그녀의 눈에 보이는 것은 어차피 전부 머릿속에 있었으니까.

“지금 보이는 것 중에 하나만 내게 말해봐,” 아나이타의 차분한 목소리가 말했다. 이런 일이 있을 때마다 그녀는 늘 그렇게 말했다.

“태양,” 그녀는 숨을 헐떡였다. 이제까지 배운 대로, 가장 먼저 선명해지는 단 한 가지에 집중하면서. “달—주황색과 파란색—”

“담요?”

“맞아요!” 진홍색 휘장으로 장식된 둥근 방, 그중 한 침대 위에 놓인 담요— “내 기숙사 방…?” 그리핀도르. 여자아이들. 긴 검은 머리, 주문에 관해 이야기하고 있는, 라일락, 아니, 라벤더—

“천천히 숨을 쉬고,” 파틸 부인이 말했다. “무엇이 보이니?”

“파르바티,” 어지러이 요동치던 기억이 차츰 잠잠해졌다. 회오리바람 같던 것이, 이제는 욕조 물이 내려갈 때 하수구 쪽에 생기는 빙글빙글 소용돌이 정도가 되었다. 그녀는 긴장을 풀었다. 눈을 뜨지는 않았다. 머릿속에서 빙빙 돌고 있는 기억을 지켜보았다. “아나이타는 파르바티의 엄마군요, 그렇죠?”

“그래. 아주 잘했다, 해리엇.” 아나이타가 말했다.

“뭔가 더 있어요.” 그녀는 계속해서 책 한 권을 떠올렸다. 파르바티가 열심히 들여다보고 있던 책. 파르바티의 얼굴에서 빛나던 열띤 흥분. “뭔가… 책에 관련된… 기억이 안 나요.” 하지만 그것은 그녀의 머릿속에 도사리고 있었다. 관자놀이를 꾹꾹 누르는 주먹처럼, 중요하다는 느낌이 들었다. “파르바티랑 그 책, 나랑도 무슨 관계가 있는데…”

“어떤 종류의 책이지?” 아나이타가 물었다.

“몰라요… 나는 아무것도 읽을 수 없어요. 그녀는 언제나 자기 앞에 그 책을 펴놓고 있어요.”

“모양은 어떤데?”

“크고 무겁고 표지는 가죽이고… 책등에는 금박으로 글씨가 쓰여 있어요. 나… 난 별로 관심이 없었던 것 같아요. 그 안에 있는 내용에는 관심이 없었는데, 그래도 그녀가 언제나 그걸 읽고 있는 건 신경이 쓰였던 것 같아요…”

“흠, 일단은 그 정도로 해두자,” 아나이타가 말했다. “다른 것들을 기억해내면 그것도 좀 더 잘 생각날 거야.”

“하지만 나는 기억하고 싶어요,” 그녀는 낙심해서 말했다. “중요한 것 같은데.”

“시간이 흐르면 기억날 거야. 지금은, 무리하지 않는 게 좋아. 잠깐 휴식. 그리고 너는 뭘 좀 먹어야 해.”

그녀는 한숨을 쉬고 눈을 떴다. 기억들이 저 뒤에서 윙윙대며, 그녀의 머릿속을 침범하려고 했다. 지금 그녀에게 진정한 휴식 같은 건 없었다. 매 순간 그녀는 무언가 새로운 것을 기억해냈다—적어도, 무언가 새로운 것을 _기억하고 있어야 할 것 같은_ 느낌이 들었다.

특히 그 책을 기억해야 할 것 같은 느낌이 자주 들었다.

점심은 흰쌀과 연어찜이었다. 그 식단은 어쩐지 그녀에게 ‘여름’과 ‘회색, 안개, 떨리는’이라는 단어를 떠올리게 했다. 그녀는 자신이 어둡고 습기 찬 어떤 장소에 누군가와 함께 있는 광경을 상상했다. 누군지 얼굴도 보이지 않고, 이름도 기억나지 않는데, 어쩐지 꼭 알아야만 할 것 같았다.

“오늘 오후에 방문객을 만나고 싶니?” 아나이타가 물었다. 그녀는 서둘러 대답하려다가 생선이 목에 걸릴 뻔했다.

“네!”

그녀는 한 번도 방문객들을 만난 적이 없었다. 새로운 얼굴을 마주하는 것은 항상 그녀에게 강한 충격을 가했기 때문이다. 하지만 지금 현재 그녀는 누구든지 새로운 사람을 만날 준비가 되어 있었다. 이 작은 병실은 너무 단조로웠다. 그녀의 하루 일정도 변함이 없었다. 아침에는 폼프리 부인이 (그녀는 이제 폼프리 부인을 기억했다. ‘ _양호교사’, ‘언제나 나를 치료해주는’, ‘잔소리하는’)_ 병실로 들어와 그녀를 검사했다. 그리고 그녀는 혼자 아침을 먹었다. 그 다음에는 아나이타가 찾아왔다. 그들은 다른 모두가 수업에 들어간 사이 둘이서 병동 바깥의 복도를 짧게 산책했다. 매일 조금씩 더 멀리까지. 대화는 하지 않고 그냥 걷기만 했다. 그럴 때 세상은 조용하고 텅 비어 보였다. 그녀 자신의 삶에 관한 지식이 전혀 없는 그녀의 머릿속처럼.

그러고 나서 그들은 병실로 돌아와, 꽃향기가 나는 차를 마셨다. 그러면서 아나이타는 그녀에게 사진과 그림을 보여주고, 그것을 보고 무슨 생각이 나는지 물었다. 그 일은 점심 먹을 때까지 계속되었다.

점심을 먹고 나면 그녀는 아나이타의 인도에 따라 명상을 했다. 한 시간 동안, 그녀는 아무 생각도 하지 않으려고 노력하는 것 외에는 아무것도 하지 않고 앉아 있었다. 그때가 되면 그녀는 늘 감사한 마음이 들었다. 그녀의 머릿속은 언제나 수많은 질문과 조각들로 가득 차 있었기 때문이다. 명상을 하고 있으면 그것들이 희미해지는 듯한 기분이었다. 그때의 텅 빈 듯한 느낌은 기분 좋은 텅 빈 느낌이었다.

그 다음에 아나이타는 여러 가지 책들을 그녀에게 읽어주고, 반대로 _그녀에게_ 책을 소리내어 읽게도 시켰다. 저녁 먹을 시간이 될 때까지. 저녁을 먹고 나면, 잠이 들 때까지 또 계속 명상의 시간이었다.

다음 날이 되면 아침부터 저녁까지 똑같은 일상이 반복되었다.

그들은 결국에는 그녀가 모든 것을 기억해낼 것이며, 그러면 모든 것이 정상으로 돌아갈 거라고 말했다. 그녀는 어떻게 그럴 수 있는지 알지 못했다. 그녀는 자신이 영원히 이 상태일 것만 같은 기분이 들었다. 새로이 발견해야 할 것들이 너무도 많았다.

 

* * * * *

미네르바는 그가 보낸 편지에 상당히 빨리 답장을 보냈다:

 _친애하는 세베루스_ _—_

 _당신이 보낸 답장이 나를 놀라게 했음을 인정해야겠군요_ _—당신이 며칠이나 지나서야 답장을 보냈다는 것 때문이 아니라, 답장을 보냈다는 사실 자체에 말이에요. 그렇다고 기쁘지 않다는 뜻은 아니에요. 놀랐지만, 기뻤습니다._

 _방문자를 받지 않겠다는 당신의 태도는 전혀 놀랍지 않군요_ _. 하지만 문자 그대로 당신 자신을 탑 안에 가둬두는 것은 정말 어리석은 대응이라고 생각해요. 당신이 아무도 만나고 싶지 않을 것을 이해해요, 세베루스. 그건 당신의 특권이죠. 하지만 부디 지금 당신의 상태가 그 정도로 철저한 격리를 요하는 것처럼 굴지는 맙시다. 당신의 괴팍한 인간혐오 기질은 딱히 새로운 것도 아니잖아요. 당신처럼 젊은 나이에, 그건 정말 아까운 일이에요._

 _무의미한 입에 발린 소리로 당신을 모욕하거나 화나게 하지는 않겠어요_ _. 세베루스, 나는 달의 움직임을 근심스럽게 지켜보고 있어요. 우리 모두 그래요._

 _내일 아침식사 시간쯤에 내 염려를 거부하는 무례한 답장을 받아볼 수 있기를 기대하겠어요_ _. 나를 실망시키지 말도록. –MG_

 

* * * * *

그들이 식사를 끝내고 나면 언제나 접시들은 흔적도 없이 사라졌다. 그럴 때마다, 그녀의 정신은 그것이 신기한 일인지 아니면 평범한 일인지 갈피를 잡지 못했다.

“접시들은 어디로 가요?” 식탁이 저절로 치워지는 동안 그녀가 물었다.

“주방으로,” 아나이타가 살짝 웃으며 대답했다. 그리고 그녀에게 반으로 접힌 쪽지를 건네주었다.

“이 안에 이따가 너를 만나러 올 사람의 이름이 적혀 있어. 네가 기억할 수 있는 것을 기억해내도록 해. 그녀는 혼자 올 거야. 나는 저녁때 다시 올게.”

그러더니 아나이타는 전에 한 번도 하지 않았던 행동을 했다. 그녀의 뺨에 가볍게 키스하고 머리카락을 쓸어넘겨 주는 행동. 그리고 그녀는 떠났다.

그 다정한 행위에, 그녀의 안에서는 이상한 감정이 피어올랐다. 어쩐지 슬프고… 외로운. 어째서일까?

그 느낌을 떨쳐내고, 그녀는 종이쪽지를 펼쳤다. 그 안에 쓰인 이름이 들불처럼 그녀의 머릿속을 휩쓸고 지나갔다. 놀랍고 고통스러운 과정이었다. 그녀는 아나이타가 가르쳐준 대로, 창문에 시선을 고정하고 숨을 고르게 쉬면서 그 감각을 버텨내려고 애썼다. 그래도 맨 처음 폼프리를 보았을 때만큼 힘들지는 않았다. 이번에는 이름뿐이라서 그런 걸까, 아니면 그녀가 조금씩 괜찮아지고 있는 것일까?

머릿속의 태풍이 가라앉았을 때쯤, 누군가 조용히 문을 두드렸다.

“들어오세요,” 그녀가 대답했다. _해리엇, 해리엇, 네가 해리엇인 걸 기억해, 네가 너라는 걸 잊어버리면 그들이 당황할 거야._

문이 달칵 열리고, 그녀의 방문자가 빼꼼 고개를 들이밀었다.

“안녕, 아스테리아,” 그녀는— _해리엇은_ —말했다.

아스테리아가 문을 더 밀어 열면서, 살짝 고개를 숙여 머리카락이 얼굴을 가리게 했다. 그래도 수줍게 미소를 짓고 있는 것은 보였다. 이제 그녀의 얼굴을 보고 나니, 해리엇은 더 많은 기억이 물밀듯 밀려와 조금 전 떠올랐던 조각들 틈새를 메우는 것을 느꼈다. 남자애들, 집요정들, 할로윈, 지하 던전— 그리고, 다시 한 번, 무언가 _아주 중요한_ 것을 잊어버리고 있다는 감각이 찾아왔다. 하지만 그게 무엇인지 그녀는 잡아낼 수가 없었다.

눈을 깜박이며, 그녀는 아스테리아를 쳐다보았다. 그녀는 문가에 서서, 가죽으로 된 서류철을 품에 끌어안고, 애처로운 표정을 하고 있었다.

“괜찮아,” 해리엇은 재빨리 말했다. _그녀는 겁을 내고 있어, 불안해해, 그녀는 부끄럼을 많이 타, 그녀는 말을 하지 않아—_

“내가—내가 너무 많이 기억나게 했나요?” 아스테리아가 걱정스럽게 물었다. 그녀는 높은 톤의 달콤한 목소리를 가지고 있었다. 해리엇은 그 목소리를 자신이 전에 들어봤다고는 조금도 생각되지 않았다.

그녀의 생각들은 이제 혼란에 빠져 제풀에 걸려 넘어지려고 했다.

“내가 그럴 수도 있다고 그들이 말해줬어요,” 아스테리아가 풀죽은 얼굴을 하고 말했다.

“난 괜찮아,” 해리엇이 이마를 문지르며 말했다. “나는 그냥—미안, 내가 다른 사람이랑 착각했나 봐. 나는 네가 말을 하지 않는다고 생각했어.”

“오!” 아스테리아가 얼굴을 붉혔다. “나는—전에는 말을 안 했어요,” 그녀는 좀 전보다 더 작아진 목소리로 말했다.

“오.” 해리엇은 그만큼이라도 알아맞힌 것에 안도했다. “어. 들어오지 않을래?”

아스테리아는 그때 처음으로 자신이 문가에 붙박인 듯 서 있음을 인식한 듯했다. 또 한 번 얼굴을 붉히며, 그녀는 몸을 돌려, 아주 조심스럽게 문을 닫았다. 마치 너무 큰 소음을 낼까 걱정하는 것처럼.

“앉지그래?” 해리엇이 말했다.

아스테리아는 소심하게 고개를 끄덕였다. 그녀는 낡아서 다 해어진 안락의자에 지극히 조심스럽게 앉았다. 그 의자는 해리엇을 방문하는 것이 허용된 (둘이었지만 이제 셋이 된) 사람들이 앉을 수 있는 유일한 의자였다. 아스테리아는 앉을 때보다 더 조심스러운 손길로 안고 있던 서류철을 무릎에 내려놓았다.

해리엇은 무슨 말을 해야 할지, 어떻게 행동해야 할지 아무 생각도 나지 않았다. 설마 이렇게까지 불안해하는 것은 정상이 아니지 않을까? 그녀는 아스테리아를 물끄러미 보면서, 뒤죽박죽된 머릿속에서 기억을 불러오려고 노력했다. 아스테리아는 아주 예뻤다, 아나이타처럼. 물론 그들은 조금도 닮지 않았다—우선 아나이타는 피부색이 거무스름하지만 아스테리아는 하얗다—하지만 두 사람은 모두 아름답게 생긴 얼굴을 하고 있었다. 그리고 두 사람의 얼굴에 떠오른 표정도 어딘가 비슷했다… 상냥하고, 거의 엄숙하다고도 할 수 있는 얼굴.

“많이 아픈가요?” 아스테리아가 물었다. 그녀의 손가락이 서류철의 가장자리를 꼭 쥐고 있었다.

“뭐가?”

“그—당신이 한꺼번에 너무 많은 것을 기억해내면, 고통을 느낀다고 사람들이 말해줬어요. 그들이 나를 당신과 만나게 해준 것도, 나는 당신의 친구들처럼 많은 것을 기억나게 하지는 않을 테니 괜찮아서 그렇다고요.”

“그건 좀 무례한 말로 들리는데,” 해리엇은 미간을 찌푸렸다.

아스테리아는 고개를 저었다. 하지만 소리 내 대답은 하지 않았다.

“아프기는 해,” 해리엇이 털어놓았다. “하지만 그래도 차라리 기억하고 싶어. 나는 알 수 있는 만큼은 아는 게 더 나을 것 같아. 가끔은 그들이 너무 날 어린애 취급해서 정말 화가 나.” 그녀는 그렇게 말한 다음 또다시 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. 방금 한 말이 너무 배은망덕하게 들렸던가? 그것을 만회하기 위해, 그녀는 덧붙였다. “아나이타는 굉장히 친절하지만.”

“당신은 아주 용감해요,” 아스테리아가 자기 무릎을 내려다보며 나직이 말했다. “그래서 그렇게 생각할 수 있는 거예요.”

해리엇은 뭔가가 강력한 힘으로 자신을 잡아당기는 느낌을 경험했다… 방의 가장자리가 거멓게 물들며, 빛이 휘어지고, 그녀 주위로 기우뚱하는 느낌이 왔다… 이제까지 그녀가 경험했던 그 어떤 기억의 영향보다 더 강한, 강력한 힘이—

“당신에게 줄 것이 있어요!” 아스테리아가 갑자기 소리쳤다. 그녀의 목소리가 해리엇을 다시 현재로 되돌려놓았다.

“응?” 해리엇은 머리를 부르르 털었다. 모든 것이 다시 제자리로 돌아오고 있었다.

“여기에,” 아스테리아는 서류철의 덮개를 더듬어 열었다. “내가—내가 만든 거예요.”

그녀는 손바닥만 한 종이 한 장을 꺼냈다. 물감이 칠해진 종이였다—물감, 맞겠지?—검푸른 색 가운데, 점점이 흰색이 흩뿌려져 있었다. 해리엇은 눈을 가늘게 뜨고 그것을 살폈다.

“그게 뭐야?”

“퍼즐 조각이에요.” 그녀는 다른 종이를 한 장 더 꺼냈다. 이번에도 검푸른 색이었다. 다음에 꺼낸 종이에는 어두운 녹색과 연한 푸른색이 섞여 있었고, 그 다음에는 짙은 청회색이 칠해진 종이가 나왔다. “이건 그림이에요. 당신이 벽에 붙여놓을 수 있도록 만든. 나는—무슨 일이 일어났는지 알기 전부터 내가 만들고 있었던 건데, 파틸 부인이 퍼즐을 맞춰보면 어떻겠냐고 해서—우리 둘이 함께요. 당신이 같이… 같이 하고 싶다면—?”

“하고 싶어.” 해리엇은 검푸른 색 종이를 받아들고 빙글빙글 돌려 보았다. 무엇을 그린 그림일까 알아내려고 애쓰면서. 머릿속이 온통 뒤죽박죽된 상태가 아니라면 알아볼 수 있었을까?

“이건 당신이 한 번도 실제로는 본 적이 없는 것을 그린 거예요,” 아스테리아가 말했다. “그림만 보았다고 말했었어요. 하지만 실제로도 굉장히 보고 싶어 했어요.”

해리엇은 자신이 기억할 수 있기를 바랐다.

아스테리아는 옅은 푸른색 종이를 집어 들더니, 의자 위로 올라섰다. 팔을 쭉 뻗어—그녀는 제법 키가 컸다, 해리엇보다 컸다—그녀는 자기 손이 닿는 가장 위쪽에 그 종이를 붙였다.

“그 조각은 맨 아래쪽에 가야 해요,” 그녀가 어깨 너머로 말했다.

한 조각 한 조각, 그들은 함께 그림을 완성했다. 해리엇은 검푸른색의 종이들을 모아 아래쪽에 이어 붙였다. 아스테리아는 연한 푸른색 종이들을 맨 윗줄에 차곡차곡 붙였다. 초록색과 회색 종이들은 왼쪽으로 갔다.

그녀 자신이, 혹은 아스테리아가 종이를 한 조각 한 조각 벽에 붙일 때마다, 해리엇은 무언가가 조금씩, 천천히 그녀에게로 돌아오는 것을, 돌아와 머무는 것을 느꼈다. 머릿속에서 끝없이 메아리치는 미지의 영역 한가운데 오롯이.

조각들을 전부 이어 붙인 다음, 그들은 맞은편 벽에 다다를 때까지 뒤로 물러섰다. 한눈에 그림 전체를 볼 수 있도록.

“바다구나,” 해리엇이 말했다. 밀려드는 기억의 고통도, 짓눌릴 것만 같은 생각의 뒤섞임도 없었다. 그 지식은 부드럽게 그녀를 향해 밀려 왔다, 마치 한숨처럼, _그래, 바로 그거야_  라고 말하는 것처럼.

검푸른 바다가 바위 해변을 감싸고 있었다. 수평선은 화창한 하늘과 맞닿아 합쳐질 때까지 뻗어 나갔다. 왼쪽에는 진녹색 잔디밭에 야생화가 드문드문 피어 있는 언덕 위로, 네모난 집 한 채가 조그맣게 그려져 있었다. 수백 년은 묵은 듯한 나무 한 그루가 땅을 휘감고 서 있었다.

“아름다워,” 그녀는 말했다. “이 그림 말이야. 너 정말 굉장하다.”

“내가 할 수 있는 일은 이런 것뿐이니까요,” 아스테리아가, 전과 똑같이 나직한 목소리로 말했다. 그녀가 고개를 수그려 긴 노란색 머리카락이 얼굴을 가리게 하는 바람에, 해리엇은 그녀의 표정을 볼 수 없었다. “나는 차라리... 나는 차라리 용감해지고 싶어요. 당신…처럼.”

해리엇은 한동안 입을 다물고 있었다. 생각들이, 아스테리아의 그림 속 바다처럼, 밀려와서 그녀를 통과해 흘러내렸다.

“내가 너를 도와줬었지?” 해리엇이 천천히 말했다.

“맞아요,” 아스테리아가 전보다 더 조용한 목소리로 대답했다.

“그리고 이제 네가 나를 도와주고 있고. 네가 할 수 있는 이런 종류의 일로.”

아스테리아는 아주 오래도록 말이 없었다. 그러더니 그녀는 고개를 들고, 그림을 향해 지팡이를 겨눴다.

“ _비비도(Vivido)_ ,” 그녀가 또렷하고 단단한 목소리로 주문을 외었다.

눈에 보이지 않는 파문 같은 것이 그림의 정중앙부터 네 모서리를 향해 훑고 지나갔다. 물이 실제 파도처럼 움직였다. 잔디밭 위의 나무가 바람결에 구부러졌다. 그 작은 네모난 집의 창가에 달린 커튼조차 펄럭거렸고, 풀숲 가운데 꽃들이 움직였다.

“이건 우리 집이에요,” 아스테리아가 말했다. “내가 자란 곳이죠. 나는 이곳이 몹시 그리워요—어머니도, 언니와 여동생도… 레토는 올해 크리스마스에 결혼을 했어요. 그녀는 우리 자매 모두 결혼식에 올 수 있게 해주겠다고 약속했었는데, 하지만 우리는 가지 못했어요. 이제 언제 다시 그녀를 볼 수 있을지 몰라요…”

그리고 아스테리아가 아주 긴 시간, 자기 이야기를 하는 것을 해리엇은 잠자코 들어주었다. 불확실한 기억 속에서, 예전에는 둘이서 이런 적이 없었다는 느낌만은 확연했다.

 

 

 

 


	47. 47장. 만월을 향하여 (Waxing Gibbous)

 

 

아스테리아가 왔다 간 후, 해리엇은 깊은 생각에 잠겼다. 그녀는 침대에 앉아, 밤이라 새까만 창문으로 얼음 같은 빗줄기가 들이치는 소리를 들으며, 그림 속에서 움직이는 바다를 가만히 바라보았다.

 _새소리가 들려야 하는데_ _,_ 그녀는 생각했다. _바다 갈매기 울음소리_. 그리고 바다는 철썩거리고 쉭쉭거려야 했다. 바다가 직접 숨을 쉬는 듯한 소리가 들려야 했다.

그녀가 한 번도 바다를 실제로 본 적이 없다면, 어떻게 그런 것을 알고 있을까?

아스테리아가 떠난 지 얼마 안 되어 아나이타가 돌아왔다—어쩌면 꽤 시간이 흐른 뒤였을지도 모른다. 정확히 얼마나 지났는지 해리엇은 판단하기 힘들었다. 통통거리는 빗줄기 소리와 움직이는 그림은 최면 효과가 있는 것 같았다.

“기분이 어때?” 아나이타가 물었다. 그녀는 그 보들보들해 보이는 스카프를 어깨에 두르고 있었다. 불이 피워져 있어도 방은 몹시 추웠다.

“괜찮아요.” 실제로 그랬다. 단지… 생각할 것이 많을 뿐이었다. 아스테리아가 자기 이야기를 했을 때, 그녀는 자기 자신에 관한 것들을 기억해냈다—고통스럽지는 않았다. 그녀가 이제까지 느꼈던, 기억이 한꺼번에 몰려들 때의 갑작스러움이나 충격은 없었다. 그저 단계적으로, 차곡차곡 쌓여오는 느낌. 시야의 가장자리에서 새가 날아오르는 것을 보는 기분이었다.

하지만 그녀가 떠올린 그 기억들…

“그 친구가 도움이 되었니?” 아나이타가 물었다. 해리엇은 고개를 끄덕였다. “이건 그녀가 직접 그린 거야?”

“네. 그녀는 그림을 잘 그려요. 지난 학기에 그녀는 내게 손으로 만든 카드를 보내줬어요. 내가 병동에 입원해 있을 때…” 그녀는 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. “왜 입원했었는지는 모르겠지만.”

“그녀는 재주가 뛰어나구나.”

“저건 그녀의 고향집이래요. 그녀가 전부 다 말해줬어요.” 아스테리아가 자기 집과 어머니, 자매들에 관해 이야기하는 동안, 해리엇은 계단 아래 벽장을 떠올렸었다. 그리고 심장 한구석에 구멍이라도 뻥 뚫린 것처럼 어둡고 서늘한 기분을 느꼈다. 그녀는 자신이 그 안에서 살았던 것 같다는 느낌을 떨쳐낼 수가 없었다.

그곳이 정확히 무엇이든 간에, 해리엇은 그곳을 진심으로 싫어했다.

“아나이타의 집은 어떤 곳이에요?” 그녀는 물었다. 아나이타는 살짝 놀란 듯했다.

“내 집?”

“결혼하셨어요?”

“사별했단다,” 아나이타가 짧게 대답했다.

“오,” 해리엇은 입을 열었다. “죄송해요—”

하지만 아나이타는 그저  _괜찮아_  라고 말하는 것처럼 고개를 저었다. 해리엇은 어떻게 그것이 괜찮을 수 있는지 이해할 수 없었다.

“파르바티 말고 다른 아이가 있으세요?”

“딸이 또 한 명 있지, 파르바티와 쌍둥이인—”

“파드마,” 해리엇은 말했다. 이제야 말이 되는 것 같았다—이제까지 그녀의 머릿속에서는 파르바티가 완전히 다른 두 가지 모습으로 등장하곤 했다. 가끔은 푸른색을 입고, 가끔은 붉은색을 입고. 이유는 모르겠지만 그녀는 _저러면 안 되는데_ 라고 생각했었다. 그렇게 색깔을 바꿔가며 입는 것은 말이 안 되는 것 같았다. 아나이타가 다른 색 옷을 입고 왔을 때는 그런 생각이 들지 않았는데.

“그래. 내 아이는 그 둘뿐이야.”

“다른 가족은 없어요?”

“양친은 다 건재하셔—내 어머니는 가끔 지나치게 건재하시지.” 그렇게 말하면서 그녀는 미소짓고 있었다.

해리엇은 미소를 돌려줄 수 없었다. 아나이타가 그렇게 말했을 때, 그녀는 어쩐지 그녀 자신의 부모님은… 돌아가신 게 아닐까 하는, 미묘한 느낌을 받았다. 단지—그것이 다가 아니었다… 마치 그들이 그냥 죽은 것이 아니라 그보다… 그보다 더 안 좋은 무언가가 일어난 듯한.

죽음보다 더 나쁠 일이 뭐란 말인가?

“어머니는 어떤 분이세요?” 그녀는 이 생각들을 접어두고, 최소한 접어두려고 노력하면서, 물었다.

“아주 지적이고, 능력 있고, 힘이 넘치는 분이지—만나는 모든 이들을 압도할 정도로. 그녀는 여성 의학 전문의 치유술사인데, 세계 각지의 여성들이 그녀를 만나려고 먼 길을 올 정도지. 그러다 보니 내 진로 선택을 전혀 인정하지 못하셨어.” 그녀의 어조는 무미건조했지만, 아나이타는 여전히 희미하게 미소를 띠고 있었다.

해리엇은 누구든 아나이타를 인정하지 않는 것을 상상할 수 없었다. “왜요?”

“거의 모든 사람들이 점술을 엉터리로 여기거든. 그런 평판을 얻을 만큼 이 분야에 멍청한 사람들이 많은 것은 아니라고 말하고 싶지만, 사실 그렇지. 내 어머니의 동료들 중에도 해면(sea sponge)조차 믿고 맡길 수 없는 사람이 몇몇 있기는 했지만, 적어도 _겉모습은_ 다 분별있어 보였지. 내 동업자들은 대개 깃털을 지나치게 많이 사용하는 경향이 있단다.”

어째서인지, 해리엇의 머릿속에는 금박과 술 장식이 잔뜩 달린 옷을 입고 지나치게 큰 안경을 써서 마치 인간 크기 잠자리처럼 보이는 여성의 모습이 그려졌다.

“점술이 어째서 엉터리라는 거예요?”

“내 생각에는 가능성을 다루는 분야라서가 아닐까 한다.” 아나이타는 좀 더 활짝 웃었다. “그리고 깃털 달린 바보들도 있고.”

“그러면 왜 그걸 하고 싶었어요?”

아나이타는 이 질문을 진지하게 곱씹는 듯했다. “왠지 모르지만, 나는 언제나 점술에 매료되었어… 우리가 별과 행성의 움직임 같은 것에 영향을 받는다는 생각이 매력적이었지. 하지만 이 분야에 발을 들이고 나서는, 그게 중요한 게 아니라는 걸 깨달았어. 그래도 내 선택에 만족한단다. 나는 매일 과거를 들여다보지만, 그래도 단 한 번도 과거를 돌아본 적은 없어.”

해리엇은 잘 이해하지 못했지만, 아나이타의 말에 깃든 만족스러운 확신에는 어쩐지 질투가 나려고 했다. 질투는 정확한 표현이 아닐지도 모른다. 그녀가 아는 것이라고는 그녀 자신에게는 확실하지 않은 것들이 너무 많다는 것뿐이었으니까…

그렇지만 그녀는 이제 자신이 인생에서 별로 기억해내고 싶지 않은 것들이 꽤 있을지도 모른다는 느낌을 강하게 받고 있었다.

 

* * * * *

반달이 뜨던 밤, 슬리데린 기숙사는 그들의 사감으로부터 아래와 같은 편지를 받았다:

 _대부분의 사람들은 결국 자기 자신의 이익을 추구한다_ _._

 _이것은 우리가 슬리데린에 들어와 배우는 최초의 교훈이다_ _. 우리 모두 이미 본능적으로 이것을 체득하고 있지. 이것은 인간 본성의 중요한 핵심 중 하나지만, 인류 과반수는 짐짓 그렇지 않은 척 포장한다. 우리가 이 사실을 인정하는 것은 그들을 불편하게 한다. 그들은 그 위선으로 인해 자신들이 우리보다 우월하다고 믿고 싶어 하지._

 _우리 기숙사는 언제나 학교 안에서 고립되어 있었다_ _. 그것은 그들만이 아닌 우리 스스로의 선택이기도 했다. 그들 대부분은 무엇이 우리를 움직이게 하는지 이해하지 못하고, 그나마 외부인으로서 가능한 만큼은 우리를 이해하는 자들은 우리를 경멸한다._

 _우리는 그들을 필요로 하지 않는다_ _. 그들이 우리에게서 등을 돌려도, 그것은 결국 우리가 내부적으로 더 강해지도록 몰아갈 뿐이다._

 _너희는 슬리데린이다_ _. 그동안 우리를 갈라놓으려는, 학교에서 우리의 존재를 말소하려는, 우리 기숙사의 전통에 대한 충성심을 뿌리 뽑으려는 시도가 끊이지 않았음에도 불구하고, 우리는 천 년이 넘는 시간을 버텨왔다. 우리 기숙사가 없으면 학교가 무너지고 말 것을 호그와트 성은 알고 있다. 그 안에 사는 사람들은 그 진실을 깨닫지 못한다 해도. 우리는 이 학교에 본질적으로 필요한 존재다. 만약 너희 중 누군가가 다른 사람의 말만 듣고 그 사실을 의심한다면, 우리 모두를 배신하는 셈이 될 것이다. 의심은 나약한 자들이나 하는 일이다._

_너희가 슬리데린인 것은 강하고, 기지가 있고, 교활하기 때문이다. 너희가 세상 사람들의 위선과 나약함을 너희 자신에게 이득되는 방향으로 이용할 줄 알기 때문이다. 너희가 절망이나 의심 따위에 좌절하지 않기 때문이다. 장애물이 나타날 때마다, 인생이 불공평하게 굴 때마다 너희가 상황에 적응하고, 한층 더 현명하고 더 강하고 더 교활하며 더 능숙한 사람으로 다시 나타날 수 있기 때문이다._

_다른 기숙사들이 너희에게 도전장을 내밀었다 ._

_너희는 어떻게 대답하겠느냐 ?_

_S. 스네이프 교수._

 

* * * * *

세베루스를—마침내—방문했고, 시리우스에게 보내는 편지도—드디어—부쳤으니, 이제 리무스는 그 다음 난제와 씨름하기 시작했다. 슬리데린 치안 유지 문제였다.

그동안 스태프룸을 피하고 식사시간에도 혼자 따로 떨어져 있었던 데다가 수업이 없을 때면 방에만 틀어박혀 있었기 때문에, 리무스는 그동안 쌓이고 쌓인 분노와 악감정이 조용히, 하지만 위험하게, 교내를 휩쓸고 있음을 눈치채지 못하고 있었다.

이제 눈을 똑바로 뜨고 보기 시작하니, 상당히… 흥미롭다, 고 할 수 있을 법한 사실을 관찰할 수 있었다. 일어나고 있는 일 자체가 흥미롭다기보다는, 그것이 의미하는 바가 흥미로운 것이었지만.

올해 처음 학교에 돌아왔을 때, 그는 자신이 기억하는 학창시절에 존재했던 슬리데린을 향한 혐오가 상당히 줄어들었음을 발견하고 놀랐었다. 그것은 호그와트가 진보하고 있다는 데서 오는 기분 좋은 놀라움이었다. 비록 슬리데린과 ‘사악함’을, 어린아이들과 연관지어서는 안 되는 그 단어를, 등치시키는 경향은 여전했지만, 전보다는 많이 줄어들어 있었다.

하지만 시간이 흐르며 그는 과거의 역학관계가 변했다고 하기는 힘들다는 점을 깨달았다. 그저 스네이프가 그것을 통제하는 데 좀 더 뛰어날 뿐이었다.

슬러그혼은 기숙사를 바탕으로 차별하지 않았다. 슬리데린 기숙사의 사감이었지만, 그는 모든 기숙사에서 영향력 있거나 장래가 촉망되는 학생들을 예뻐했다. 그의 편견은 학생 개개인의 등급과 지위에 따른 것이었다. 그는 잔인하거나 무정한 사람은 아니었지만, 담당 기숙사보다 다른 쪽에 관심이 집중되어 있었다. 스네이프의 관심사는 상당 부분 그 자신의 기숙사를 보호하는 한편으로 다른 세 기숙사를 제압하는 데 치중해 있었다. 지난 8월에 미네르바와 차를 마시며 대화할 때도 그런 취지로 이야기했던 기억이 났다.

하지만 스네이프가 자리를 비우자, 20일 전에는 볼 수 없었지만 20년 전에는 흔히 볼 수 있었던 기숙사간 분쟁이 급증하는 경향이 확연히 눈에 띄었다. 스네이프의 부재를 즐기고 있는 것은 다른 세 기숙사 학생들만이 아니었다. 슬리데린 학생들도 현 상황을 이용해 멋대로 굴고 있는 듯했다. 그는 미네르바가 포피와 이야기하면서 “무법지대(free for all)”라는 단어를 입에 올리는 걸 들었다. 그때 그는 연기가 모락모락 피어오르는 태피스트리의 잔해를 지나치고 있었다. 꽤 오래 이어진 불꽃이 난무하는 결투의 결과로, 두 명의 슬리데린과 세 명의 래번클로 학생들이 병동으로 실려가 머리카락과 눈썹을 재생하는 시술을 받아야 했다.

리무스는 다른 교수들이 드디어 기숙사간 규율에 대한 스네이프의 무자비한 대처를 재평가하고 있다는 것을 그에게 말해줄까도 생각해 보았다. 하지만 두 사람은 농담을 시도할 만큼 괜찮은 사이가 아니었다. 스네이프는 리무스가 자신을 비판하거나 조롱하고 있다고 오해할 것이다.

스네이프가 하고 많은 사람 중에 (늑대인간 중에) 왜 하필 자신에게 협조를 요청했는지, 그는 이미 여러 번 궁리해 보았다. 그리고 아마 여러 가지 서로 다른 동기가 겹쳐서 이루어진 결정일 것이라는 결론을 내렸다. 기숙사 사기를 고취하기 위해서… 자신에게 빚이 있는 사람을 이용해 먹고 싶어서… 자신의 학생들을 통해 리무스에게 보복하기 위해서. 리무스는 스네이프가 자기 기숙사 학생들에게 재주껏 리무스의 임무를 방해하라고 지시하고도 남을 인간임을 알고 있었다. 그의 임무가 슬리데린 학생들을 보호하는 것이라 해도.

그 생각은 아주 오랜만에 그에게 유쾌함을 가져다주었다. 그에게는 지금 주의를 돌릴 수 있는 기분 전환거리가 필요했다.

리무스는 반(反)슬리데린 감정이 호그와트 내에서도, 학교를 벗어나서도 실존한다는 사실을 경험을 통해 충분히 알고 있었다. 또 한편으로 그는, 슬리데린 출신들 역시 화해나 회유를 추구하는 것과는 거리가 멀다는 것도 잘 알았다. 슬리데린 기숙사는 배타적인 소속감을 거침없이 드러냈다. 그들의 고립이 자발적인 것이든, 아니면 외부인들의 반감이 아주 오래 전에 그들을 고립으로 몰아넣은 것이든 간에, 어쨌든 오늘날 집단으로서 그들은 학교 다른 구성원들과 손톱에 박힌 대나무 조각 수준으로 평화롭게 공존하고 있는 것이 현실이었다. 슬리데린 학생 개개인이 완벽하게 유쾌한 사람일 수 있는 것과는 별개로, 집단으로서 슬리데린은 외부인들을 불신했고, 적대적이었고, 겉과 속이 달랐다.

하지만 지난날 제임스와 시리우스가 스네이프를 표적으로 삼을 때마다 그를 불편하고 부끄럽게 만들었던 그의 본능은, 이제 어른이 된 지금 그가 외면할 수 없는 원칙을 만들었다. 누군가가 혐오스러운 행동을 한다고 해서 그를 공격하는 것이 정당화되지는 않는다. 패거리를 지어 괴롭히는 것은 더더군다나 정당화될 수 없었다.

지하 던전은 배경지식 없이는 길을 찾기 힘든 곳이었다. 그러나 (스네이프의 교실과 약재 창고, 사무실이 있는) 맨 위층은 비교적 쉽게 돌아다닐 수 있었다. 리무스가 본격적인 수사에 들어간 시점에는, 슬리데린 학생들은 이미 자신들만의 우회로로 후퇴한 다음이었다. 이제 그들은 과거 ‘약탈자들’이 지도를 만들 때 미처 파악하지 못한 비밀통로를 이용해 던전을 드나들고 있었다. 리무스가 결연한 마음가짐으로 지하 던전에 첫발을 들여놓은 날—스네이프가 그에게 임무를 부여한 다음 날—한 무리의 슬리데린 5학년 학생들이, 그들을 습격하기 위해 중앙계단 근처에 매복하고 기다리던 그리핀도르 5학년 무리 뒤쪽의 비밀 문을 이용해 역으로 그들을 덮쳤다. 보통 때는 어두컴컴한 복도가 퍼레이드 행렬이 지나가는 길목처럼 화려하게 번쩍거렸다. 소음 수준도 축제 기간의 대로 못지않았다. 다만 이 경우 복도를 메운 소음은 다종다양한 창의적인 욕설과, 갈수록 더 말도 안 되는 주문을 난사하는 고함소리였지만.

어떻게 보면 상당히 우스운 사건이었다. 하지만 다른 측면에서 보면, 정신이 번쩍 드는 현실 확인이었다.

코너를 돌아 복도로 발을 들이며, 그는 프로테고 방패를 끌어올려 자신을 향해 날아오는 일렉트릭블루 색상의 빛줄기를 막아냈다. 그의 기억이 정확하다면, 그 주문이 명중했으면 온몸의 털을 10년분쯤은 거뜬히 자라나게 만들었을 것이 분명했다.

“피니트 인칸타템,” 그는 소리내 말했다. 어지러이 흩어지던 주문들이 훅 빛을 잃으며, 복도는 금세 놀라울 정도로 깜깜해졌다. 지금쯤 모두의 시야에 점점이 흰 얼룩이 반짝이고 있을 것이다.

“자, 실전 격투를 과제로 내준 기억은 없다만,” 그는 온화하게 말했다. 아이들은 모두 시야를 확보하려고 애쓰며 방해꾼에게, 즉 그에게, 초점을 맞추고 있었다.

“저희는 그냥—” 그리핀도르 학생들 중 한 명이 입을 열었다. 하지만 그 뒤를 어떻게 이어야 할지 모르겠다는 듯 멈칫한 끝에, 난감한 듯 제 친구들을 바라보았다.

슬리데린 학생들은 냉담한 침묵을 유지하고 있었다. 그들은 아마 스네이프의 간섭은 기쁘게 받아들였겠지만, 리무스의 간섭에는 눈에 보이게 분개하고 있었다.

“복도에서 결투하고 있었지,” 리무스는 그리핀도르 학생의 변명을 대신 끝맺어주었다. “너희 모두 알다시피 그건 교칙 위반이다.”

슬리데린이고 그리핀도르고 할 것 없이, 모여 있던 아이들 대부분이 반항기 가득한 얼굴을 했다. 그래도 그리핀도르 학생 중 한 명은 부끄러워할 만큼의 예의는 있었다. 리무스는 수업시간에 그 아이를 본 기억이 있었고, 그래서 그가 자신과 비슷한 타입이라는 것을 알고 있었다. 이런 행동을 싫어하면서도, 친구들이 구슬리거나 애원하거나 강하게 압박하면 따라갈 용의가 있는 타입.

“사실,” 그는 그리핀도르 학생들을 주시했다. “너희는 지금 던전에 있어야 할 이유가 아무것도 없을 텐데. 너희가 여기 와 있을 수 있는 핑계는 수업뿐인데, 지금은 수업시간이 아니니까.”

“ _쟤네는_ 여기 있잖아요,” 그리핀도르 학생들 중 하나가 투덜거렸다.

“그들은 여기 살잖니,” 리무스는 한숨을 섞어 대꾸했다. “마법약 수업시간을 제외하고 너희를 다시 여기서 보게 되는 일이 없으면 좋겠다. 너희가 수업시간 외에 여기 있었다는 소식이 내 귀에 들리지 않게 해. 그리고 또 한 번 너희가 복도에서 결투를 벌이고 있는 모습을 내가 보게 된다면, 그때는 내가 지금 얼마나 너희를 봐주고 있는 건지 절감하게 해주마. 이제 가거라.”

그는 아마도 점수를 좀 깎아야 했을 것이다. 하지만 그러려면 양쪽 모두 점수를 깎아야 했다. 그는 일이 어떻게 전개된 건지 알았지만, 증거가 없었고, 증거가 없는 이상 별다른 방법이 없었다. 이렇게 하면 양쪽 다 그에게 앙심을 품겠지만, 그래도 현 상황에서 그가 할 수 있는 최선이었다.

그리핀도르 학생들은 부루퉁한 얼굴로 자리를 떴다. 그 뒤에는 슬리데린 학생들도 말 한 마디 없이 돌아섰다—한 명만 빼고. 그 한 명은 눈을 가늘게 뜨고 리무스를 노려보며 서 있었다.

“나는 당신이 뭔지 알아요,” 그가 낮은 목소리로 말했다. 그의 친구들은 잠시 걸음을 멈추고, 어깨 너머로 돌아보며 귀를 쫑긋 세웠다.

리무스는 소년을 내려다보았다. 스네이프가 학생들에게 내주었던 그 에세이 과제가 어떤 식으로든 후폭풍이 있을 것을, 그는 알았어야 했다. 하지만 그는 스네이프가 3학년 외의 다른 학생들에게도 그 수법을 사용했었다는 것은 이제까지 모르고 있었다.

“나는 물고기자리인데, 그걸 말하는 거니?” 그는 목소리를 온화하게 유지하며 물었다.

소년은 도전적으로 그의 시선을 맞받아쳤다. 하지만 잠시 후, 그는 시선을 떨어뜨리며, “됐어요(whatever),” 하고 중얼거렸다. 어깨를 구부정하게 늘어뜨리고, 그는 느릿한 걸음으로 친구들 뒤를 따랐다. 그들은 가끔 생각에 잠긴 눈으로 리무스를 힐끔거리면서 멀어져 갔다.

 _어디 보자_ _, 아주 형편없는 솜씨는 아니었던 것 같은데._ 그래도 스네이프에 비하면 아직 멀었다. 어릴 때든 나이 들어서든, 스네이프는 쉽게 따라잡기 힘든 재능의 소유자였다.

* * * * *

세베루스는 손가락을 잉크로 물들인 채 수북이 쌓인 책과 편지들을 들여다보고 있었다. 그때 시시껄렁한 안부인사를 나누는 덤블도어의 목소리가 들려왔다. 벌써 그 시간이 되었나 보군.

벌여놓은 책들을 전부 밀어 치우고, 그는 외출용 로브를 걸쳐 입은 뒤 병실을 나섰다. 그대로 격리병동을 벗어나, 메인병동 뒤편 구석에 있는 폼프리의 사무실로 들어갔다.

“어서 오게, 세베루스,” 덤블도어가 말했다. 그는 파틸 부인을 위해 의자를 빼주는 중이었다. 폼프리는 자기 책상 뒤에 앉아 있었는데, 천장까지 닿을 듯 쌓인 각종 의학 논문과 학술지와 메모장과 오래 전 진료기록 등등에 가려 반쯤 보이지 않았다. 지난 2주간, 그녀의 책상 위에 쌓인 문서들 중 90% 정도는 정신 치유와 마법적 기억 상실에 관한 것들이었다.

세베루스는 그들 중 아무에게도 인사를 하지 않고 자리에 앉았다. 그는 이 회의에 참석할 때 거의 입을 열지 않았다. 폼프리는 그가 여기 있어서는 안 된다고 생각하는 것이 명백히 보였고, 파틸 부인도 마찬가지로 그가 왜 여기 있는지 이해하지 못하는 듯했다. 덤블도어가 관대하게 그가 하고 싶은 대로 하게 놔두지 않았다면, 세베루스는 마법을 써서 염탐하는 수밖에 없었을 것이다. 하지만 덤블도어는, 무슨 이유에서인지, 포터 양의 예후에 관한 토의에 그가 참석할 수 있게 허락해주었다.

파틸 부인은 오늘 걱정스러운 얼굴이었다.

세베루스는 속으로 욕설을 내뱉었다. 그녀는 지난 며칠간 걱정스러운 얼굴을 한 적이 없었다. 포터 양의 문제를 진단하고 그녀의 치료 계획을 실행한 후부터, 그녀는 줄곧 신중하게 낙관적인 태도를 취해왔다. 그러나 지금은 그녀의 양 눈썹 사이가 미세하게 찌푸려져 있었고 표정도 모호했다. 마치 자기 자신과 논쟁하느라 정신이 없는 사람처럼.

“파틸 부인,” 덤블도어가 자리를 찾아 앉으며 입을 열었다. 발언권을 넘기겠다는 어조였다.

“그녀가 걱정됩니다,” 파틸 부인이 거두절미하고 말했다. “제 생각에… 제 생각에, 교장선생님, 해리엇이 이제는 의도적으로 기억해내지 _않으려고_ 노력하고 있는 것 같아요.”

“그렇군요,” 덤블도어의 어조는 아무런 속내도 드러내 보이지 않았다.

 _그녀가 그렇게 나온다 해도 놀라울 것은 없지_ _,_ 세베루스는 생각했다.

“다른 사람들도 자주 그렇게 행동하나요?” 폼프리가 물었다. 흡사 이제까지 포터 양의 삶에 있었던 사건들만으로는 그녀의 그런 태도가 설명되지 않는다는 듯한 태도였다.

“누구에게든 차라리 잊고 싶은 기억들이 존재하지요, 하지만… 저는 해리엇이 경험한 것과 같은 트라우마를 겪은 사람들과 함께 일해 본 기억은 없습니다—특히나 그녀처럼 어린 나이에요. 그리고 이 경우는 그녀의 나이도 밀접한 관련이 있어요.”

파틸 부인이 말하는 것을 들을 때마다, 세베루스는 대체 어떻게 그처럼 양식 있는 사람이 타로 점 같은 것을 생업으로 삼을 수 있는지 이해할 수 없었다. 하긴 파틸 부인은 트릴로니와는 완전히 다른 종류의 점술을 행하는 듯했다. 어쩌면 그것이 모든 것을 설명할 수 있을지도.

“우리 모두 때때로 과거의 불유쾌한 일면을 곱씹게 되는 일이 생기지만,” 파틸 부인이 조용히 말을 이었다. “지금 이 시점에, 해리엇은 과거를 곱씹는 것 이외에 다른 할 수 있는 일이 없어요.”

 _그리고 그녀의 어린 시절 대부분은 불유쾌함으로 점철되어 있고_ , 세베루스는 생각했다. 이 방에 있는 모두가 그 사실을 알았다.

파틸 부인은 한순간 침묵을 지키다가, 곧이어 좋든 싫든 마음을 정한 사람의 목소리로 단호하게 말했다. “저는 이제 그녀가 자기 친구들을 만날 때가 되었다고 생각합니다.”

“그녀에게 지나친 부담을 주지는 않을까요?” 폼프리가 몸을 좀 더 꼿꼿이 세우며 물었다.

“그럴 가능성도 있지만, 지금 시점에는 해리엇의 회복을 위해 필요한 일이라는 생각이 듭니다. 그녀가 아스테리아와 무슨 이야기를 나눴는지 모르지만, 그로 인해 그녀는 자신을…” 파틸 부인은 잠시 망설였지만, 곧 고개를 휘젓고 나서 말을 계속했다. “지극히 불행하게 만드는 기억들을 되찾은 것으로 보여요.”

그리고 포터 양은 지극히 불행하게 느낄 만한 기억들도 잔뜩 가지고 있었다.

“만약 부인께서 그게 최선이라고 여기신다면—” 덤블도어가 말했다.

폼프리의 책상 위에 놓여 있던 작은 유리구슬 안에서 불빛이 번쩍였다. 폼프리가 곧장 몸을 일으켰다.

“저는 먼저 실례해야겠군요,” 그녀가 말했다. “누군가 병동에 왔어요.”

그녀는 부리나케 사무실을 나섰다.

“만약 부인께서 최선이라고 생각하신다면,” 덤블도어가 다시 한 번 파틸 부인을 향해 말했다. 그때 세베루스는 밖에서 들리는 혐오스러운 목소리에 잠시 정신이 팔렸다.

“루핀 교수,” 폼프리의 목소리가 말했다. “뭐가 필요하시죠?”

“안녕하세요, 포피. 저는 세베루스를 보러 왔는데요, 그가 지금 면회 가능한 상태라면.”

이만 가보아도 될 것 같았다. 포터 양은 페투니아가 그녀를 벽장에 가두거나 밥을 굶기는 기억들을 되찾는 것에 저항하고 있었다. 이제 곧 그녀는 짜증나는 그레인저와 저능한 위즐리 두 사람과 눈물의 상봉을 하게 될 것이다. 더 행복한 시절의 기억을 조금 맛보고 나면, 진전도 더 빨라지겠지. 이 방에 더 있어 보았자 새로 알아낼 사실은 없었다. 그리고 루핀은 어쩌면 그가 요청한 물품을 가지고 왔을지도 모른다. 만약 그렇다면, 그의 존재를 참아낼 만한 가치가 있을 것이었다.

그는 말 한 마디 없이 훌쩍 사무실을 나섰다. 루핀과 눈이 마주쳐서, 그는 격리병동으로 따라오라는 뜻으로 조소를 머금어 보였다.

“그래서?” 증오스러운 병실로 따라 들어온 루핀이 문을 닫자마자 그는 요구했다. 그는 이제 이 좁아터진 병실이 너무도 지겨워서, 이 병실의 풍경이 틈틈이 그의 악몽에 끼어들 정도가 되어 있었다. “가져왔나?”

루핀은 주머니를 뒤적이더니 그에게 벤슨 앤 헤지스(Benson & Hedges) 한 갑을 던졌다. 손바닥 안에서 셀로판 포장지가 구겨졌다. 그 소리에, 손에 잡히는 그 상자의 모양에, 파블로프의 개처럼 입에 얼얼한 느낌이 감돌았다.

“이거 어쩐지, 엄청난 금단의 행위를 저지르는 기분인데,” 루핀이 말했다. “밀반입이니 뭐니.”

“나는 입원 중인 환자야, 이건 당연히 젠장맞을 금단의 행위지.” 그는 _지금 이 엿 같은 순간_ 당장 셀로판 포장을 뜯고 한 개비 피우고 싶은 욕망에 발가락 끝까지 저릿거릴 지경이었다. 그러나 폼프리가 깨어있을 때 시도하는 것은 리스크가 큰 어리석은 짓이었다. 그래서 그는 담뱃갑을 로브 안쪽에 숨겼다. 그가 이미 오래 전에 탐지불능 확장마법(Undetectable Extension Charm)을 걸어둔 안주머니에.

고개를 들자, 그가 도서관에서 가져와 보고 있던 책들을 루핀이 내려다보고 있었다. 몇 분 전엔가 병실을 나서며 제대로 덮어두지 않은 책들이었다. 그중 한 페이지에 드러나 있는 삽화 하나가 세베루스의 속을 메스껍게 했다. 늑대인간 하나가 여러 자루의 창에 꿰인 채 죽어가는 모습을 그린 삽화였다.

루핀의 얼굴에 떠오른 표정은 읽어낼 수 없었다… 하지만 평소와는 달랐다. 평소에 루핀은 오랜 기간 숙련을 거쳐 만들어낸 불가해한 표정을 고수했다. 하지만 지금 그의 표정은, 해석할 수 없는 어떤 감정을 담고 있어서 이해할 수 없는 것에 가까웠다.

“자네의 슬리데린들은 점점 더 자기 손으로 직접 일을 처리하려는 태세를 취하고 있네,” 물끄러미 삽화를 보다 고개를 든 루핀이 온화하게 말했다. 그가 세베루스를 향해 시선을 돌리던 그 순간, 세베루스는 루핀이 그들 둘 중 누구도 섣불리 위안하려고 들지 않았음에 거의 감사한 마음이 들었다. “그들은 성 안에서 일종의 게릴라전을 치르기 시작했더군. 그들을 습격하려고 노리는 무리를 매복했다가 기습하는 방식으로.”

“나는 내 학생들에게 그들을 믿겠다고 말해주었네,” 세베루스는 말했다. 자신의 목소리에 도발과 만족감이 모두 생생히 드러나도록 신경도 썼다.

“교수들은 대체로 체념하기 시작하는 중이야,” 루핀이 계속해서 말했다. “그들은 15년, 20년 전에 학교가 어떤 상황이었는지 잊고 있었던 것 같더군… 중간에, 상황이 좀 더 잠잠했던 과도기가 있었으니까.”

세베루스는 갑작스럽게, 지금 와서 과거를 다시 되새기고픈 욕망이 자신에게 조금도 없다는 사실을 깨달았다. 그는 밀수품 담배를 전달받았고, 그의 슬리데린들은 (그들이 이미 그에게 보고했듯이) 제 몸을 지키는 동시에 약간의 복수도 실행하며 잘 처신하고 있었다. 그는 루핀에게서 더 얻을 것이 없었다.

“이제 나가 봐,” 그는 말했다.

루핀은 놀라움 한 점 없이 고개를 끄덕였다. 심지어 그는 나가면서 아무 인사도 하지 않았다.

할 수 있는 말이 아무것도 없었겠지만.

루핀이 떠나고, 그의 뒤로 조용히 달칵 닫힌 문의 잔향조차 사라진 다음, 세베루스는 다시 펼쳐놓았던 책으로 주의를 돌렸다. 삽화가는 창에 찔려 팔다리가 잘려나가고 심장이 꿰뚫린 늑대인간의 광포한 눈동자에 물기처럼 어린 고통까지도 생생히 묘사해 놓았다.

달이 차고 이지러지는 모양을 기록한 도표가 책 아래쪽에 삐죽 나와 있었다. 그가 직접 만든 도표였다. 그럴 필요까지는 없었는데도. 언젠가 루핀은 만월이 다가오는 것을 신체적으로 느끼지는 못한다고 말했었다. 그저 심리적인 영향뿐이라고. 세베루스는 그가 한 말이 무슨 뜻이었는지 이해했다. 후각이나 청각이 예민해진다든가, 무언가 변화하는 감각 따위는 없었다. 그저 기다림만이, 피부 아래 부서져 박힌 뼛조각처럼 그곳에 있었다.

내일 밤 달이 뜰 때쯤이면, 확실히 알게 되리라는 사실을 잊기란 불가능했다.

그는 포터 양이 차라리 잊고 싶어 하는 것을 나무랄 수 없었다.

 

* * * * *          

만월 전야, 리무스는 잠들지 못할 것을 각오하고 있었다. 그는 몇 시간이나 어둠을 멍하니 응시하며 침대에 누워 있었다. 오늘 밤 머릿속을 비우고 잠들기는 끝내 불가능하리라고 생각하면서. 그러나 그는 아마 자신을 과소평가했던 모양이다. 어느 순간 새까만 어둠 속에서 눈을 감았다가 다음 순간 눈을 뜨니, 동틀 무렵의 안개와 수은을 닮은 빛으로 방이 희뿌옇게 물들어 있었다.

무언가 따뜻하고 묵직한 것이 그의 다리 위에 올라와 있었다. 지금 그의 다리 위에 올라와 있어도 되는 따뜻하고 묵직한 것은 존재하지 않았다. 흐릿한 눈으로 고개를 들어, 그는 대체 무엇이 이렇게 따뜻하고 묵직한 느낌을 주는지 확인했다.

한순간, 그것의 정체가 한눈에 파악되지 않았다. 그 다음 순간 그는 몸을 홱 뒤집다 매트리스 밖으로 굴러떨어질 뻔했다.

“ **패드풋!** ” 그는 고함을 질렀다.

눈 깜짝할 사이에, 개는 다시 시리우스가 되었다. 그의 머리카락은 여전히 지저분하게 엉겨붙어 있었다. 입고 있는 로브도 역시 아즈카반에서 도망칠 때부터 걸쳐온 듯한 걸레짝 같은 옷이었다. 얼굴에서는 피곤이 절절히 묻어났다. 마지막으로, 그는 단 한 점도 찔리는 게 없다는 듯한 표정을 짓고 있었다.

“폐활량 굉장한걸, 무니. 그게, 어디 보자, 거의 십오 년 만에 처음으로 소리 지른 거 아니야?”

“내가 마지막으로 _네 목을 졸랐던_ 건 언젠지 기억해?!” 리무스는 그에게 베개를 집어 던졌다. 베개가 시리우스의 지저분한 머리통에 가서 명중한 다음 튀어오르는 광경은 부적절하게 코믹했다. “내가 내 지팡이를 찾아내기 전에 이비사(Ibiza) 섬으로 순간이동할 방법을 궁리해놓는 게 신상에 좋을걸—”

“아무렴,” 시리우스는 코웃음을 쳤다. “내가 그럴 능력이 있었다면, 진작 새 신분을 만들어서 도망치는 건 관뒀을 텐데. 떼부자가 되었을 테니까. 진정해, 무니.”

“내가 _진정하기를_ 바랐다면, 여기 오질 말았어야지! 멀린과 성모 마리아의 이름으로, 시리우스, 지금 네가 _무슨 짓을 하고 있는 건지_ 알기나 해?”

“네가 알려줬잖아, 홀리베리가 아프다고. 아님 뭐 다른 거였나—정확히 무슨 일이 일어났다는 건지 제대로 이해는 못했지만, 그래도—”

리무스는 손 안에 얼굴을 묻고 매트리스 위에 쓰러지듯 도로 누웠다. 그는 이런 상황을 어느 정도 예측했지만, 시리우스가 세상 모든 무모한 바보 천치들 가운데서도 최악의 바보 천치처럼 행동할 것을 예상하는 것과, 눈을 떠보니 패드풋이 그의 다리 위로 몸을 뻗고 누워 있는 것 사이에는 크나큰 간극이 있었다.

“네가 아즈카반에서 미쳐버린 거라고 말하고 싶지만,” 그는 자기 손을 향해 말했다. “생각해 보면 너는 항상 이 모양이었지. 고드릭과 주 예수여 제발.”

“아까부터 네가 혼혈인 게 티가 나고 있어,” 시리우스가 말했다. “저속하기 그지없다고, 우리 어머니께선 말씀하시겠지—그러니 계속해. 들어 봐, 디멘터들은 물러갔고—”

“아 그래, 영혼을 빨아먹는 괴물들이 뒤쫓고 있는 수배자 신분이라도, 그 괴물들이 몇 마일 밖에 있기만 하면 아주 안전하니까—”

“그리고 덤블도어는 내가 무죄라는 걸 알아, 너도 알고—”

“ _다시 한 번_ 말하는데—”

“—제기랄, 내가 할 일이 달리 뭐가 있어? 빌어먹을 이비사 해변에 드러누워, 빨대 꽂은 칵테일이나 홀짝거리고 있으라고?”

“그래. 머리도 좀 자르고,” 리무스는 얼굴을 벅벅 문질렀다. “네가 여기 돌아오는 게 왜 미친 짓인지 이해할 수 없다면, 나는 네 강철 합금 두개골에 어떻게 구멍을 내고 그 사실을 주입할 수 있을지 방법을 모르겠다.”

시리우스는 리무스의 담요 끄트머리를 쥐고 만지작거렸다. 그의 손가락이 침대 커버에 그을음 같은 얼룩을 남겼다.

“애초에 떠나는 것도 내키지 않았어,” 그는 조용히 말했다. 시리우스가 떠나고 고작 3주 만에 리무스에게는 다시 낯설어진, 그 잔뜩 쉰 듯한, 이상한 목소리로. “홀리베리가 가라고 하지만 않았어도, 나는…” 그는 말끝을 흐렸다.

침묵이 올올이 흘러나와 두 사람을 휘감고, 기이한 방식으로 그들을 한데 꽁꽁 묶으며, 방 안을 꾸역꾸역 메웠다.

“너는 왜 나한테 그 편지를 보냈지?” 시리우스가 물었다.

리무스는 얼굴에서 손을 떨어뜨리고, 천장 부근의 어둑한 부분에 시선을 고정했다. 그가 잠에서 깬 뒤로 방의 채광은 거의 변하지 않았다. 오늘은 비가 오려나 보다.

“네가 그걸 원할 것을 알았으니까.”

시리우스는 만족스러운 듯한 소리를 냈을 뿐, 한동안 대답이 없었다. 그러다 마침내 그는 대꾸했다. “나는 다시 떠나진 않을 거야.”

“그것도 알아.”

아주 오랫동안, 둘 중 누구도 말을 하지 않았다. 잠시 후 시리우스는 패드풋으로 변하더니, 리무스의 가슴께에 머리를 얹고 웅크렸다. 리무스는 패드풋의 잔뜩 엉클어진 벼룩투성이 털 위에 손을 얹고, 그의 귀 뒤쪽을 긁어주었다. 그가 계속 패드풋의 모습을 유지했기 때문에, 리무스는 시리우스가 잠들지 않았음을 알았다.

결국 그는 일어나 목욕물을 받았다—정확히 말하자면, 샤워기를 틀었다. 몸을 돌리자, 패드풋이 욕실의 열린 문가에 앉아 있었다. 머뭇거리며, 혹은 적어도 지저분한 털을 가진 개 형상 너머로 리무스가 식별할 수 있는 한에서는 머뭇거리는 듯한 얼굴로.

“너 쓰라고,” 리무스는 희뿌연 수증기에 뒤덮이고 있는 널찍한 욕조를 가리켜 보였다. “걱정 마, 내가 직접 벅벅 씻길 생각은 없으니까.”

패드풋은 여전히 인간으로 변하지 않았다. 리무스는 욕실 밖으로 나가 조심스럽게 발끝으로 패드풋을 툭툭 밀었다.

“최소한 널 위해 이런 거라도 하게 해줘, 내가 일을 완전히 망쳐놓은 마당에.” 그는 조용히 말했다.

그 한마디가 패드풋을 시리우스로 돌려놓았다.

“너나 홀리베리나,” 그는 걸걸한 목소리로 말했다. “너희 둘 다 아주 쓸데없이 죄책감 떠안는 데는 일가견이 있어.”

“그 말 그대로 돌려주지.” 대화가 지나치게 심각해지고 있었다. 리무스가 최선을 다해 피하고 싶은 상처, 영영 낫지 않을까 두려워 건드릴 생각도 하지 않는 상처에 너무 가까워지고 있었다. “들어가. 네가 좀 말쑥해진 다음에나 서로 양심의 가책을 쥐어짜 보든지 하자. 다만 그 벼룩을 없애려면 좀 특수한 목욕용품을 새로 구해와야 할지도 모르겠지만…”

“뭐야, 너 이제 개 샴푸 안 써?” 시리우스의 어조는 천연덕스러웠지만, 그가 욕조를 들여다보는 눈빛은 마치 그 존재 자체를 깊이 불신하는 듯했다. 가슴속에서 슬픔이 끝간 데 없이 메아리치는 것을 느끼며, 리무스는 그가 마지막으로 목욕을 해본 것이 언제일지 상상했다.

“나는 이제 한 달에 한 번씩 세 마리 야생동물들과 숲을 내달리지 않으니까,” 그는 부드럽게 대답했다.

시리우스는 얼굴을 찌푸리며 돌아보았다. “스네이프가 너한테 그 약을 만들어주기 전에는 어떻게 했어?”

“샤워하고 나와,” 리무스는 말했다.

시리우스는 코웃음을 쳤다. “네가 말 돌릴 때 어떤 얼굴을 하는지 내가 까먹지 않은 것 같아 다행이네.”

“나는 아침식사를 주문할게,” 리무스는 그렇게 말하고, 조심스럽게 욕실 문을 닫았다. 그 문 뒤에서, 시리우스가 한숨을 쉬는 것이 들렸다.

거실로 나와, 그는 침착하게 숨을 들이쉬었다.

“도비,” 그는 말했다.

도비가 펑 나타나 그에게 절했다. “좋은 아침이에요, 루핀 교수님. 오늘은 도비가 무슨 일로 교수님을 도와드릴까요?”

“좋은 아침, 도비. 도비… 한동안 너에게 과중한 부담을 주게 될 것 같아서 정말 유감이다만… 너 말고 다른 집요정이 내 처소를 청소하거나, 정리하거나, 그밖에 무슨 일로든 이곳에 들어오는 일이 없도록 해줄 수 있을까?"

“물론이에요, 루핀 교수님!” 도비가 눈을 동그랗게—뭐, 평소보다 좀 더 동그랗게—뜨고 대답했다.

“그리고 내가 이런 부탁을 했다는 걸 누구에게도 알리지 말아주겠니? 물론 꼭 필요한 경우에는 밝혀도 돼. 너 자신을 벌하지는 말고.” 리무스가 확고하게 덧붙였다.

“알겠어요, 루핀 교수님!”

“고맙다, 도비.” 리무스는 미소를 지어 보였다. 도비의 열의가 갑자기 피로하게 느껴졌다. 그는 언제나 집요정들의 처지에 지독한 연민을 느꼈다. “꼭 필요한 게 없는 이상 네 일을 늘리는 일은 없도록 할게.”

“도비는 언제나 기꺼이 루핀 교수님을 도와드릴 거예요!”

“고맙다, 도비.” 그는 되풀이해서 말했다. 도비는 꾸벅 절하고는 굉음과 함께 사라졌다.

리무스는 자신의 로브 한 벌을 욕실 문 옆의 의자 위에 올려두었다. 시리우스에게는 좀 짧을 수도 있겠지만, 12년간 아즈카반에서 비쩍 마른 그의 몸에 꽉 끼지는 않을 것이다.

시리우스는 아주 오래도록 목욕을 했다. 목욕물은 지금쯤 차디차게 식었을 것이 분명했다. 마침내 머리카락에서 물을 뚝뚝 흘리며 욕실에서 나왔을 때, 시리우스는 말했다. “오늘이 만월이지.”

“그래.” 리무스는 스네이프를 떠올리고, 살얼음이 속을 뒤덮고 슬금슬금 피부 위로 기어오르는 듯한 감각을 느꼈다. 오직 심장만이 얼어붙지 않고, 고통스럽게 박동하고 있었다. “이제 네 머리카락을 잘라줄게.”

“멀린이시여 감사합니다,” 시리우스가 중얼거렸다.

얽히고설킨 부분을 다 잘라내려다 보니 머리카락을 두피에 엄청나게 가까운 위치에서 쳐내야 했다. 리무스가 작업을 마치고 난 다음의 시리우스는, 덥수룩한 머리가 잔뜩 뒤엉켜 있을 때와 비슷할 정도로 낯설게만 보였다. 리무스는 언제나 시리우스의 머리카락을 숱 많고 반짝거리는 모습으로 기억했다. 장발과 지나치게 긴 머리 그 어딘가에 위치한, 손가락 사이로 부드럽게 흘러내리는 머리카락.

“참빗(flea comb)이 필요하겠는데,” 리무스는 가위를 내려놓았다. 가위와 함께 기억도 내려놓을 수만 있다면.

“하나 만들어내,” 시리우스가 말했다.

“무슨 상황이든 네 해답은 그거로군.”

“뭔가 만들어내야 하는 상황에서라면야, 그렇지.”

시리우스는 씹지도 않고 아침밥을 들이켰다. _개처럼 먹어치우네_ (wolfed it down) 하고, 리무스는 웃음기 한 점 없이 생각했다. 씁쓸한 웃음조차 지어지지 않았다. 시리우스는 포크를 사용하지 않았다. 그저 접시를 들어올려 음식을 입속으로 쓸어 담았다. 마지막까지 손가락으로 접시를 싹싹 닦아 먹은 다음, 그는 큰 소리로 길게 트림을 했다.

“그 소리가 어찌나 그리웠던지,” 비꼬듯이 말했지만, 리무스는 가슴이 지끈거렸다. “아무리 애를 써봐도 나는 그만큼 크게—혹은 길게—할 수가 없더라.”

“스네이프가 아직도 그 약 만들어주고 있어?” 시리우스는 손가락을 소매에 문질러 닦으며 물었다.

“아니.” 그제야 리무스는 시리우스가 모르고 있음을 깨달았다. 그가 편지에 언급하지 않았으니까. “세베루스는 그동안 입원해 있었어, 마법을 사용할 수 없는 상태로. 내가 그에게 부탁했던 어둠의 마법이 그의 힘을 지나치게 소모시킨 데다—디멘터 무리가 너희를 공격했을 때 그것들을 쫓아버릴 만한 위력의 패트로누스를 만들어내기까지 했기 때문에—”

“덤블도어한테 들었어.” 시리우스의 얼굴만 보면, 그가 그 사실에 대해 어떻게 생각하는지 파악하기는 힘들었다. 어떤 느낌이든, 길게 생각하고 싶지는 않은 듯했다. “직접 보지는 못했지만—나는 기절했었거든. 빌어먹게 쓸모없었지.” 이제 그는 해리엇을 떠올리고 있는 것이 명백했다.

시리우스의 생각을 거기서 벗어나게 하려고, 리무스는 단도직입적으로 말했다. “그리고 내가 그를 물었을지도 몰라.”

시리우스는 물잔을 움켜쥐고 시간을 끌며 물을 마셨다. 그러면서도 유리잔의 테두리 너머로 내내 그를 지켜보고 있었다.

“그럴 가능성이 높아, 아니면 다들 편집증적으로 조심하고 있는 거야?”

리무스는 느닷없이 분노가 치미는 것을 느꼈다. “너에게는 그다지 별것 아닌 일일지도 모르지만—”

“난 그저 실제로 어떤 일이 일어났는지 묻고 있을 뿐이야,” 시리우스는 나지막하고 침착한 목소리로 그의 말을 끊었다.

리무스는 끓어오르려는 심장을 밟아 누르고 대답했다. “포피는 물린 자국을 발견하지는 못했어. 하지만 조금이라도 위험 요소를 남겨둘 수는 없으니까.”

시리우스는 오랜 시간 말없이 그를 살피고만 있었다. 그때 리무스는 자신이 더 이상 시리우스의 눈빛만으로 그가 무슨 생각을 하고 있는지, 그 머릿속에서, 가슴 깊은 곳에서 어떤 일이 벌어지고 있는지 알아내지 못한다는 것을 깨달았다. 12년 동안 자신이 그를 제대로 파악하지 못했다고 생각해온 끝에, 사실은 그를 잘 알고 있었음을 알게 되는 것은 기이한 기분이었다. 그리고 이번에야말로, 그의 생각을 읽어낼 수 있는 능력을 잃어버렸음을 깨닫는 것도.

“너는 성체 늑대인간(full-grown werewolf)이잖아,” 마침내 시리우스가 입을 열었다. “이제 어떡할 거야?”

“알버스가—물밑으로—인맥을 동원해서, 이번 달 치 울프스베인을 조달해줬어. 알고 보니 그 약은 오래 보관할 수 없는 종류라, 세베루스가… 그렇게 되기 전에 미리 비축해둘 수 없었다더군.”

“스네이프는?” 시리우스가 흔들림 없는 시선을 유지하며 물었다. “그는 어떻게 하고 있어?”

“물어보지 않았어. 그는 울프스베인을 복용할 수 없어. 감염되지 않았을 가능성이 있으니까. 그만큼은 나도 알지. 그 마법약 안에 들어가는 바곳은 인간에게는 치사량이니까.”

“그들은 너를 철창 안에 가둬두려고 하는 거지, 안 그래.”

리무스는 대답하지 않았다. 시리우스는 욕설을 내뱉었다.

“그건 엿같이 비인도적인 처사야—”

“내쪽에서 먼저 요청했어,” 리무스가 날카롭게 대꾸했다. “지난달에 일어난 일을 감안하면—”

“그래서 대체 일이 _어떻게_ 된 건데?”

리무스는 어떻게 자신이 그 약을 홍차로 착각해서 설탕을 집어넣었는지, 그래서 약의 효력을 중화시켰는지 설명했다.

“비명 지르는 오두막은 더 이상 날 가둬두지 못할 수도 있어,” 그는 말했다. 그러면서도 어째서 자신이 시리우스가 철창에 관해 사리에 맞게 생각할 수 있을 거라는 희망을 품는지 한심스러웠다. “너도 알다시피, 나무보다는 금속이 더 마법 강화에 적합하니까—”

시리우스는 반박 대신 욕설을 줄줄이 주워섬겼다.

“그리고 너는 나와 함께 있을 수 없는 걸 명심해,” 리무스는 말했다. “논쟁하려 들지 마, 시리우스. 아무도 네가 여기 있다는 것을 알아서는 안 돼, 시리우스— _아무도_ —알버스 말고는. 알버스에게는 알려야 해—”

“난 아무에게도 말하고 싶지 않은데.”

“시리우스, 그에게 비밀로 할 수는 없어. 더 이상은 안 돼. 난 그럴 수 없어—그가 베풀어준 그 모든 것을 생각하면—” _내가 부탁하지 않은 것, 그가 해주기를 바라지도 않은 것, 단지 감히 거절할 수 없었을 뿐인 것이라 해도—_

시리우스는 잔에 남아 있던 물이 위스키라도 되는 것처럼 벌컥 들이켰다. 그리고 체념한 얼굴로 빈 잔을 내려다보았다. 그 안에 들어 있었던 것이 정말 위스키였기를 간절히 소망하는 듯한 눈빛이었다.

“솔직히 말하면, 그가 너를 해고하지 않은 게 좀 놀라워,” 그는 거친 목소리로 말했다. “네가 해고를 당했으면 좋겠다는 말이 아니라, 그냥—”

“나도 그가 왜 나를 해고하지 않았는지 이해할 수 없어. 나는 해고 당해야 마땅했어. 그 이상을 당해도 쌌지.”

“개소리,” 시리우스가 반사적으로 대꾸했다.

“아니, 개소리 아니야. 나는 거짓말을 했어—내 거짓말이 모든 학생들을 위험에 노출시켰고, 특히 해리엇을 위험에 빠트렸지—내 동료들까지도—나는 세베루스를 속여서 그 어둠의 마법 주문을 하게 했고, 앞선 모든 것에 더해 _그에게_ 또 거짓말을 해서 그를 위험에 빠트렸어—게다가 내 부주의함으로 울프스베인을 무력화시키는 바람에 너희 세 사람을 더 큰 위험에 처하게 했고—”

“일부러 그런 게 아니잖아, 그건 사고였어—”

“일부러 그런 건 아니었지, 하지만 내가 만월의 밤에 확실히… _통제하에(_ controlled) 있도록 보장하는 것은 내 책임이었어.”

“이날 이때까지, 넌 만월을 어떻게 보냈던 거야?” 시리우스가 대뜸 물었다. 그렇게 갑작스럽게 호통을 치면, 리무스가 얼결에 진실을 털어놓기라도 할 거라는 듯.

“그건 상관없는 얘기야.”

“넌 그동안 줄곧 네 손으로 널 철창 속에 가둬놓고 있었던 거지, 안 그래? 아니면 뭐든 그 비슷하게 개떡 같은 방식으로 대처했겠지—모르가나의 젖꼭지에 맹세코, 리무스—”

“상관없는 얘기야,” 리무스는 다시 한 번 말했다.

시리우스는 이를 악물고 있는지 턱근육이 꿈틀거렸다. 오랫동안, 그는 입을 열지 않았다. 지금이 지난날과 같았더라면, 리무스는 그의 눈빛에서 분노와 상처와 실망을 읽어냈을 것이다.

“덤블도어를 불러,” 그가 험악하게 말했다. “그와 얘기 좀 해야겠어.”

 

* * * * *

해리엇은 이 _바보 같은_ 방에 정말 오만 정이 딱 떨어진 상태였다. 아스테리아가 준 그림이 큰 도움이 되기는 했지만, 그림은 그녀를 방 밖으로 내보내줄 수 없었다. 그림은 그녀에게 이제까지의 삶을 돌려주지 않았다—그녀의 삶이 이제껏 어떠했든지 간에.

그녀가 이 황량한 텅 빈 방에서 깨어난 것은 7일 전이었다. 일주일.

영원처럼 느껴지는 시간이었다. 때때로 그 일주일이 그녀의 평생처럼 느껴지기도 했다.

나가고 싶었다.

 _네가 기억을 좀 더 되찾으면_ , 그들은 말했다. _밖에는 너무 많은 것들이 있어서, 너에게 과도한 부담을 줄 거야. 너는 아직 그것을 견뎌낼 만큼 충분히 기억해내지 못했어, 너는 좀 더 건강해져야 해…_

기억들은 그물에 걸린 물고기처럼 몸부림쳤다. 어둡고, 차갑고, 미끌미끌하고, 불유쾌한 느낌. 부패한 것처럼, 불행함처럼, 공포처럼. 목소리, 안개 속에서 비명을 지르는 목소리—그녀를 외롭고 또 외롭게만 만드는 거울—두 개의 얼굴을 가진 남자, 그중 한 얼굴은 괴물이었다—숲속 어딘가에서, 아름다운 은빛의 생물이 바닥에 쓰러져 피 흘리며 죽어가고 있었다—

아름다운, 반짝이는 생물, 죽지도 다치지도 않으며, 그녀를 희망과 행복으로 가득 채워주는…

그것은 그녀가 되찾기를 _원하는_ 몇 안 되는 기억 중 하나였다. 지금 기억하는 것보다 더 많이, 완전히 기억하고 싶었다. 아나이타가 그녀를 명상으로 이끌 때마다, 밤에 잠들 때마다, 해리엇은 그 아름다운 생물을 떠올렸다. 그것이 무엇인지 알아내려고 노력했다… 아주 오랫동안, 그것을 찾아다닌 듯한 기분이 들었다. 그것이 무엇인지, 어디서 오는지, 어째서 그녀에게 와주었는지, 어떻게 하면 그녀와 계속 함께해 줄지, 알고 싶어서…

지금도 그녀는 그것을 볼 수 있었다. 어둠 속에서, 그녀보다 한 발짝 앞서 걷는 그것을. 겨울이라 몸통만 앙상하게 남은 나무들에 드문드문 가려져, 바닥에 쌓인 눈보다 더 밝게 빛나는 그것—그녀는 가까이 가고 싶었다, 너무나 간절히, 왜냐하면 그쪽에는… 그쪽에는…

 _쿵_ _. **쿵.** 끼-끼긱-쿵!_

해리엇은 번쩍 정신이 들었다.

끙 신음을 흘리며, 그녀는 돌아누워 얼굴을 베개에 파묻었다. _거의 기억날 뻔했는데!_

이 망할 _소음은_ 대체 뭐란 말인가?

얼굴을 잔뜩 찡그리며, 그녀는 팔꿈치에 몸을 받치고 일어나 안경을 더듬어 찾았다. 저쪽에—창문이 쿵쿵대고 있었다—덧문이 열려 덜컹거리는 걸까? 아니었다—무언가 창문에 달려들고 있었다, 공격하는 듯—

그녀의 주먹만 한 크기의 부엉이였다. 먼지덩어리 같은 회색이었다. 그것보다 두 배는 더 큰 부엉이 열 마리를 한데 모은 듯한 에너지를 발산하며 창문에 몸을 부딪쳐오고 있었다. 그 모양새가 너무 웃겨서, 그녀의 짜증도 (대부분은) 증발해버렸다.

“잠깐만, 좀 진정해(keep your feathers on),” 그녀는 웃음을 참으며 말했다.

 _너에게 온 편지를 갖고 있을 거야_ _,_ 하는 생각이 찾아들었다. 맞다, 부엉이는 편지를 배달했다. 이제까지 기억해낸 것들이 대개 그렇듯, 그 사실은 비정상적으로 느껴지는 동시에 또 전혀 그렇지 않았다. 그녀는 자기 생각을 이해할 수 없었지만, 이제 굳이 이해하려고 애쓰지도 않기로 했다.

저 부엉이를 안에 들여야 했다. 특히 오늘 온종일 왔던 비가 다시 내리기 전에. 하지만 격리병동의 병실 창문은 열리지 않았다. 그럼 어떻게 들여보내주지?

그녀는 문을 향해 시선을 돌렸다. 어쩌면 메인병동의 창문 중 하나는 열릴지도 몰라…

그녀는 누군가와 함께가 아니면 병실 밖으로 나가서는 안 되었다. 하지만 앞으로 한동안은 아무도 오지 않을 예정이었다… 게다가, 그녀는 과잉보호를 받는 것도, 어떤 생각과 행동을 해도 되고 누구를 만나도 되는지 일일이 간섭받는 것도, 신물이 나 죽을 것 같았다.

숨을 죽이며, 그녀는 문에 가만히 귀를 가져다 대고 누가 움직이거나 말하는 소리가 들리는지 살폈다. 아무것도 들리지 않았다.

그녀는 문을 아주 살짝만 열고 복도를 엿보았다. 아무도 없었다. 복도의 문은 늘 그렇듯, 전부 닫혀 있었다.

간신히 빠져나갈 수 있을 만큼만 문을 열고, 그녀는 살금살금 복도로 나갔다. 메인병동으로 통하는 문 앞에서, 그녀는 다시 한 번 귀를 기울이고 그 너머를 살폈다. 하지만 사방이 고요했다.

문을 열고 바깥을 엿보았을 때, 그녀는 넓은 병동 전체가 돌바닥부터 둥근 천장까지 텅텅 비어 있음을, 격리병동과 마찬가지로 침묵에 잠겨 있음을 발견했다. 칸막이로 가려진 부분에도 아무도 없어 보였다. 이상한 일이었다. 아니면 원래 이랬던가?

이유가 무엇이든, 그녀는 이 기회를 놓칠 생각이 없었다.

그녀는 재빨리 창문으로 달려가 손잡이를 돌려 열었다. 소리를 차단해주던 유리가 치워지자마자, 천둥이 우렁거렸다. 사나운 바람에 피부가 갈라지는 듯했다.

그녀는 휘파람을 불어 부엉이를 불렀다. 잠시 후, 저 멀리서 점처럼 보이는 조그만 부엉이가 신난 듯 파닥거리며 나타났다. 그리고 쏜살같이 그녀에게로 다가왔다.

“시간을 잘 맞춰 왔구나,” 그녀는 손을 뻗어 그것을 붙잡아주며 말했다. “간신히 비를 피했네—”

—그녀의 손가락이 그 조그만 솜털뭉치 같은 몸뚱이를 감싸는 순간, 바르르 떨리는 날개를 가진 조그만 금빛 공을 붙잡았던 기억이 머릿속에서 번쩍였다. 그때 느꼈던 승리감, 환희, 행복—

그녀는 부엉이를 안으로 끌어들이며 창을 닫았다. 다짐했던 것보다 더 큰 소리를 내버렸다. 부엉이는 기분 좋은 듯 부엉부엉 울었다. 자신을 함부로 움켜쥐고 이리저리 흔들어도 그저 즐겁다는 듯.

“쉿!” 양손으로 그것을 감싼 채, 그녀는 쏜살같이 도로 격리병동으로 뛰어들어가 문을 굳게 닫았다.

복도 어딘가에서 문이 열리는 소리가 났다. 심장이 벌렁벌렁 뛰었다.

폼프리 부인의 노여움을 받아낼 각오를 하고, 그녀는 돌아섰다. 여전히 부엉이를 소중히 감싸 쥐고서. 그리고 병실에서 나오던 한 남자와 정면으로 마주쳤다. 그녀는 그 남자가 흠칫 멈춰 서는 것을, 그녀를 보게 되리라고는 전혀 예상치 못했던 것처럼, 조금도 보고 싶지 않았던 것처럼 남자의 몸이 움츠러드는 것을 보았다—

—기억의 파도가 높이, 높이 솟아올랐다. 그녀의 머리 꼭대기를 훌쩍 넘어, 저 위에서 쏟아져 내리는 물결에 그녀는 정신없이 휩쓸렸다. 밀려드는 기억에 머리가 핑핑 돌았다, 어지러웠다; 기억이 한꺼번에 밀려들며 주변에서 무슨 일이 일어나고 있는지도 보이지 않았다…

그녀는 아래로 아래로 떨어지고 있었다…

누군가 그녀를 받아주고, 안아 든 것도 같았지만, 그녀는 제대로 주변을 인식하지 못하는 상태였다. 그가 그녀에게 무어라 말하는 것이 들린 듯했다. 하지만 뭐라고 말하는지는 전혀 알아들을 수 없었다. 그의 목소리가 어떤 어조를 띠었는지조차 감지할 수 없었다. 주변에서 일어나는 모든 일이, 그녀에게 돌아오는 기억에 짓눌려 희미해졌다. 너무나 많은 기억들이 몰려와, 개개의 사건을 구별해내는 것도 불가능할 정도였다. 그녀는 아직 아무것도 확실히 알지 못했다. 그의 이름조차—

 _세베루스_ , 그녀는 생각했다.

그리고 기억이 폭발처럼 터져 나왔다.

* * * * *

포터 양이 그를 응시했다. 극도로 눈부신 빛에 노출된 듯한 얼굴을 하고 있었다—그러다 그녀의 눈이 하얗게 뒤집히더니, 그녀는 쓰러지기 시작했다, 뼈대가 사라진 사람처럼 흐물흐물—

세베루스는 그녀가 바닥에 머리를 박기 직전에 간신히 잡아챌 수 있었다. 동시에 정신 나간 듯한 부엉이 한 마리가 그의 얼굴로 날아들었다. 양손으로 포터 양을 붙들고 있었기에, 그는 그 부엉이를 쳐낼 손이 없었다. 하지만 큰 소리로 욕설을 내뱉음으로써 그 망할 새를 물러나게 만들 수는 있었다.

그는 포터 양을 안아 들고—그녀는 그가 내뱉는 말의 내용에도, 목소리의 크기에도 아무런 반응을 보이지 않았다—그녀의 병실로 들어가, 그녀를 침대 위에 눕혔다. 그녀는 마치 엄청난 신체적 압박을 느끼는 사람처럼 다급하게 숨을 쉬었다. 동공이 한껏 확장되어 있었다. 정신을 잃은 것처럼 보이지는 않았지만, 정상적인 상태는 아니었다. 또 다른 시간의 왜곡에 휘말려 든 것일까? 아니면 기억해내는 것이 그녀를 이렇게까지 힘들게 하는 것일까? _빌어먹을_.

“포터 양?” 그는 불러보았다. 하지만 그녀는 그의 말이 들리지 않는 듯했다. 따지고 보면, 지금은 아무도 그녀를 그렇게 부르지 않았다. 파틸 부인은 그녀의 성이 아닌 이름을 불렀다. 어쩌면 그녀는 자신이 포터 양이라는 사실조차 모를 수도 있었다.

“해리엇?” 그는 이를 악물고 불렀다. 자신의 입에서 떨어지는 그 이름은 한없이 낯설고 어색했다. 하지만 여전히 반응은 없었다.

복도에서 쿵쾅거리는 소리가 들렸다. 폼프리의 모니터링이 지금쯤 걷잡을 수 없는 신호를 보내고 있을 것이다. 아니나 다를까, 잠시 후 폼프리가 문을 벌컥 열었다. 파틸 부인이 함께 있었다. 그녀의 뒤에는 그레인저와 위즐리가, 각각 겁에 질린 얼굴과 단호한 얼굴을 하고 서 있었다.

“그녀가 밖에 나와 있었습니다,” 세베루스는 폼프리가 책망의 말을 입밖에 꺼내기도 전에 힘주어 말했다. “저는 그녀가 밖에 나오면 _안 되는_ 상태라고 알고 있었으니, 그걸 예상하지 못하고 나오다가 그녀와 마주쳤어요—”

폼프리는 포터 양을 향해 지팡이를 휘저었다. “그랬더니 이 사태가 났다고요?”

“그 직후부터 전혀 반응이 없어요.”

“미안하구나,” 파틸 부인이 문가에서 불안하게 서성거리는 그레인저와 위즐리에게 말했다. “너희와 만나는 건 좀 나중이 되어야 할 것 같다.”

“하지만—” 위즐리가 입을 열었다.

“호-혹시 그녀가 우리를 보았을 때도 저런 일이 일어났을까요?” 창백한 얼굴을 한 그레인저가, 떨리는 목소리로 물었다.

“내 생각에는 그래.” 파틸 부인이 그레인저의 어깨를 다독였다. 그리고 위즐리의 어깨에도 손을 얹어, 두 사람을 부드럽게 떠밀어 방 밖으로 이끌었다. “그녀가 다시 좀 회복되고 나서, 어떻게 진행할지 정하는 게 좋겠다.”

세베루스는 그녀가 당장 그들을 문밖으로 내쫓기를 바랐다. 하지만 그때 폼프리가 그에게 말을 걸어 다시 포터 양에게로 온전히 주의를 돌림으로써, 그가 이성을 잃고 분풀이를 하는 일은 일어나지 않았다.

“비록 그녀의 몸이 신체적 압박을 느끼는 듯한 징후를 보이기는 하지만, 지금은 위험한 상황인 것 같지는 않아요. 그래도 이 상태가 계속되면—” 그녀는 파틸 부인에게로 몸을 틀었다. 파틸 부인은 그레인저와 위즐리를 처리하는 데 성공하고 문을 닫는 중이었다. “이런 상황이 되면 어떻게 하지요?”

“이런 일이 일어나는 경우는 매우 드물어요,” 파틸 부인은 온전히 제정신을 유지하고 있는 사람의 자태로 침대에 가까이 다가왔다. “제가 보기에 이 상황은 그녀가 막대한 양의 기억을 처리하려고 안간힘을 쓰고 있기 때문인 것 같습니다. 자연스러운—다시 말해 과거의—기억과, 부자연스러운, 미래의 기억 양쪽 모두를요.” 그녀의 시선이 세베루스를 스치고 지나갔다. 그녀가 무엇을 생각하는지 제대로 해석할 수 없었음에도 불구하고, 그 시선은 어쩐지 그를 발끈하게 만들었다.

“하지만 아스테리아 그린그라스와 만났을 때는 이런 일이 발생하지 않았잖아요,” 폼프리가 끈질기게 물었다. “미래의 기억에는 그녀도 포함되어 있지 않겠어요?”

“이 경우에는 각각의 기억이 가지는 중요성도 의미가 있습니다,” 파틸 부인이 말했다. 그녀의 얼굴에는 기이한, 닫힌 듯한 표정이 떠올라 있었다. 마치 그녀가 그 이상 구체적으로 설명하는 일을 피하고 싶어 하는 것처럼.

폼프리는 혼란스러운 얼굴이었다. 세베루스도 비슷한 기분을 느꼈다… 단지 그는 파틸 부인이 말하지 _않고_ 있는 것이 지극히 중요한 동시에, 그가 별로 듣고 싶지 않을 무언가임이 분명하다는 느낌도 함께 받았다.

“세베루스,” 폼프리가 그때 창밖으로 시선을 흘리며 말했다. “당신은 이제…”

가야 한다. 그는 가야 했다. 그렇다. 달이 뜨기 전에.

 _제기랄_ _._

누군가 문을 두드렸다. 세베루스는 그게 누구일지 대충 알았고, 그래서 파틸 부인보다 먼저 움직여 문을 열었다.

문밖에는 덤블도어가 서 있었다. 포터 양을 찾아왔던 부엉이가 그의 뾰족한 보라색 모자 끄트머리에 올라앉아 있었다.

“이 작은 친구가 해리엇에게 온 편지를 갖고 있는 것 같네만,” 덤블도어가 말했다.

덤블도어가 팔을 들어올려 손바닥을 펼쳐 보였다. 부엉이는 그 손바닥 위로 폴짝 뛰어내렸다. 그는 꼬깃꼬깃 접힌 쪽지를 부엉이 다리에서 떼어내 세베루스에게 건넸다. 세베루스는 아무 말 없이 파틸 부인에게 그것을 전달했다.

“보아하니 그는 그녀 옆에 가만히 있기에는 좀 지나치게 들뜨기 쉬운 부엉이더군,” 덤블도어가 말했다. 세베루스는 포터 양의 병실을 빠져나와 문을 닫았다. “해리엇이 어디 편치 않은가? 내가 들어올 때 그레인저 양과 위즐리 군이 떠나고 있던데—”

“제가 막 당신을 만나러 나오던 찰나에 포터 양과 마주쳤습니다—그녀의 병실 _밖에서_ , 그녀가 있어서는 안 되는 곳에서요.” 그나마 약간의 위안이 되는 것이 있기는 했다. 포터 양이 규칙을 어기고 있었다면, 그것은 그녀가 늘상 하는 행동이었다. 그녀는 자기 자신을 되찾아가는 중인지도 모른다. 어쩌면 그녀는 돌이킬 수 없을 만큼 손상을 입거나 변해버린 것은 아닐지도 모른다…

“그녀가 예전 모습을 되찾고 있다니 다행이군그래,” 그의 마음을 읽기라도 한 듯, 덤블도어가 한쪽 눈을 반짝거리며 말했다.

 _제가 그걸 방금 망가뜨린 것만 아니라면요_. 그렇게 생각하는 와중에도, 그는 돌발사고를 가지고 자책하는 것은 자신답지 않다는 것을 자각하고 있었다.

“늦게 와서 미안하네,” 덤블도어가 말했다. 진심으로 미안해하는 것처럼 들렸다. “예상치 못한 사안이 발생해서 말이네. 하지만 일단은 어찌 정리가 되었네.” 반짝거리던 덤블도어의 눈이 흐려지며, 연민과 강인함으로 희미하게 빛나기 시작했다. “자네는 준비가 되었나?”

세베루스는 덤블도어가 그렇게 묻지 않았으면 했다. 그 질문은 그를 대답해야 하는 입장으로 만들었으니까. 그런데 어떻게 대답해야 할까? 비난조로? 경멸조로? 말을 아끼며 냉담하게? 두려움을 내보이는 것은 선택지에 존재하지 않았다.

“그냥 얼른 끝내죠,” 그는 말했다.

덤블도어는 세베루스의 팔에 손을 얹고 잠깐 말이 없었다. 예상 밖의 행동에 세베루스는 적이 놀랐다. 그러나 그는 거의 곧바로 그 손을 내렸다. 자신의 충동을 실행에 옮길 생각은 없었다는 듯.

“무슨 일이 일어나든 간에,” 그가 말했다. “내가 자네 곁에 있겠네.”

 _너무 뒤늦게_ _, 너무 불충분한 말_ _(Too little, too late)_. 세베루스는 그렇게 비웃고 싶었지만 하지 않았다. 이러니저러니 해도, 그것은 사실이 아니었으므로.

사실 그 순간, 그는 덤블도어에게 진심으로 고마웠다.

 

 

 

 


	48. 48장. 재조립의 시간 (Piecing Back Together)

 

 

해리엇은, 언제나처럼, 그 망할 병실에서 눈을 떴다.

이제 정말 지긋지긋했다.

그녀는 눈을 감았다. 생각할 시간이 필요했다… 그 다음 순간 그녀는 자신이 어째서 의식이 없었는지, 그 이유를 기억해냈다.

그녀는 몸을 벌떡 일으키며 방을 둘러보았다—누군지 모를 멍청이가 자기 안경을 벗겨놓았음을 깨닫고—안경을 찾아 허겁지겁 얼굴에 밀어 올렸다—그리고 창가에 앉아 있는 아나이타를 발견했다. 아나이타는 테이블에 타로 카드 덱을 펼쳐 놓고 있었다.

“그는 어디 갔어요?” 해리엇은 물었다.

“누구 말이니?” 아나이타가 물었다. 상대방이 말하는 것을 진짜로 알아듣지 못한 사람들이 되물을 때의 혼란스러운 표정 없이, 그저 차분하게.

“세—스네이프요.” 그녀는 하마터면 그를 세베루스라고 부를 뻔했다. 어째서일까? 그런 짓을 하려면 살짝 미치거나… 아니, 죽고 싶어 안달이 난 상태여야 할 텐데. “스네이프 교수님이요.”

“그분은 교장선생님과 함께 어딜 가야 한다더라.” 아나이타가 대답했다. “그럼 이제 그분도 기억하니?”

“제가 주술에 참여했을 때까지만 해도 그는 아직 혼수상태였는데.” 그녀는 눈을 깜박였다. 그렇지. 그게 이제까지 있었던 일이었다. 꽃을 가져왔고—스네이프에게 말을 걸었고, 스네이프는 일어나지 않았고—파르바티와 다른 한 명의 여자애와 셋이서, 무슨 의식에 참여했고, 그것이 그녀를 이렇게 만들었다.

“주술을 기억하는구나,” 아나이타는 놀란 것처럼 보였다.

“그게 파르바티가 항상 읽고 있었던 거죠,” 해리엇은 천천히 말했다. “그 주문에 관한 책이었어요.” 무엇을 위한 주문이었는지는 기억나지 않았다. 그저 자신이 참여했다는 것만… 그리고 그 결과 이렇게 되었다는 것만 기억했다. 그녀가 기억을 잃은 것도 그것 때문 아니었을까? 그들은 그녀에게 “시간사고”였다고밖에 말해주지 않았다.

점술 주문… 아마… 미래를 보기 위한, 그리고…

마치 나침반이 북쪽을 가리키듯, 생각은 다시 스네이프에게로 향했다. “스네이프가 혼수상태였던 건 제 목숨을 구하려다 그렇게 된 거예요. 제 생각에는요.” 그녀는 얼굴을 찌푸렸다.

“어머나,” 아나이타는 여전히 놀란 듯한, 하지만 약간 감탄스러운 듯한 목소리로 말했다. “너는 내가 예상한 것보다 훨씬 더 많은 것을 기억해냈구나, 그 한 번의 만남으로.”

해리엇은 자신이 아주 지독하게 스네이프와 이야기하고 싶다는 사실을 깨달았다. 무언가 더 있었다, 그녀가 기억해야만 하는 것, 아주 중요한 것…

그녀는 긴장을 풀고, 그것에 대해 더 생각하지 않으려고 애썼다. 아나이타는 억지로 생각해내려고 하지 않는 게 좋다고 말했었다. 어쩌면 그녀는 또 한 번 폭풍처럼 기억을 되돌려줄 어떤 것을 곧 보게 될지도 모른다. 하지만 도무지 기억나지 않는 그 중요한 것은 마치 유리병에 가둬둔 벌처럼, 끊임없이 윙윙거리며 머릿속을 어지럽혔다.

“미래를 보고 있는 거예요?” 그녀는 신경을 다른 데로 돌리기 위해 아나이타의 카드를 들여다보며 물었다. _미래 미래 미래에 뭔가 아주 중요한 것이 그만 생각해 닥쳐!_

“그냥 카드놀이(Solitaire)를 하고 있었어.” 아나이타가 미소지었다. “타로 카드는 실제로 미래를 알려주지는 않는단다. 카드를 늘어놓고, 지금 현재 상대방이 어떤 상황인지를 말해주는 거야. 하지만 그들이 어떤 상황인지는, 그들을 관찰함으로써 알게 되지. 점치는 것 대부분은 추론이나 마찬가지야.”

“미래를 정말로 _볼_ 수 있어요? 본 적 있어요?”

“집중하고 명상하면, 그래, 볼 수 있어.” 아나이타는 카드를 쓸어모아 차곡차곡 쌓았다. “하지만 사람들은 카드가 어떤 작용을 한다고 생각하기를 선호하지. 나는 연구자에 가깝지만, 현실주의자이기도 해. 내가 내 나름의 방식으로 사람들의 미래를 점치더라도, 그들은 내가 카드를 사용해서 구경거리를 만들어주어야 내게 돈을 지불하거든.” 그녀는 또 한 번 미소지었다. “나는 그것도 나쁘지 않아. 구경거리를 연출하는 것도 재미있으니까. 내게는 배우 기질도 약간 있는 게 아닐까 생각해.”

해리엇은 아나이타가 향수 냄새 자욱한 어두컴컴한 방에 앉아, 금박과 술 장식이 잔뜩 달린 치렁치렁한 옷을 입고 은은하고 신비스러운 목소리로 말하며, 벨벳으로 감싸인 테이블 위에 타로 카드를 내려놓는 장면을 상상했다. 그녀는 그런 장소에 있어본 경험이 있는 것 같았다. 그곳에는 아나이타 대신 다른 사람이 있었지만.

“너에게 편지가 왔단다.” 아나이타는 공처럼 똘똘 뭉친 양피지 덩어리를 그녀에게 내밀었다. 너무 꼭꼭 접혀 있어서, 해리엇이 아무리 펼치려고 이리저리 돌려보아도 손톱조차 들어가지 않았다.

“자,” 아나이타가 지팡이를 흔들자, 똘똘 말려 있던 덩어리가 꽃이 피어나듯 펼쳐지며, 두 겹의 양피지로 변했다. 그중 한 장은 낡고 여기저기 해어진 양피지였는데, 아무것도 쓰여 있지 않았다. 친숙한 모양이었다. 하지만 아무 내용도 없는 양피지 한 장이 무슨 까닭으로 친숙해 보이겠는가?

다른 한 장은 쪽지였다. 그 안에는 단 한 줄만 쓰여 있었다: _“나는 오직 말썽만을 피울 것을 엄숙히 선서합니다."_

해리엇은 오래도록 그 쪽지를 들여다보았다. 그리고 살며시 미소지었다.

고개를 들어보니, 아나이타가 그녀를 물끄러미 바라보고 있었다. 해리엇은 잘 이해할 수 없는 종류의 표정이 떠올라 있었다.

“사랑하는 이들에게서 편지를 받는 것은 언제나 축복 같은 경험이지,” 아나이타가 부드러운 어조로 말했다. 어째서인지 해리엇은 갑자기 좀 서글퍼졌다.

“어떻게 아셨어요?” 그렇게 묻고 나서, 그녀는 아나이타가 조금 전에 말해준 것을 기억해냈다. _점치는 것은 대부분 추론이나 마찬가지다_.

“네 미소를 보고,” 아나이타가 말했다. 그녀는 타로 카드 덱을 벨벳 주머니에 집어넣고 끈을 조였다. “배고프니?"

“그래요,” 해리엇은 대꾸했다. 실제로 뭘 먹고 싶은 마음이 들어서보다는, 그녀가 먹지 않으면 그들이 호들갑을 떨기 때문이었다.

아나이타가 저녁식사를 부탁하러 나간 사이, 해리엇은 쪽지를 접어 지도 안에 끼워 넣었다 (입가에서 미소가 떠나지 않았다, 왜냐하면 그녀는 이제 _기억하니까_ ). 그리고 지도를 베개 아래 숨겼다. 다음 순간 그녀는 꽁꽁 얼어붙었다.

루핀 교수.

만월.

입원한 스네이프.

 _늑대인간_.

그녀는 허둥지둥 창가로 다가가 새까만 하늘을 내다보았다—하지만 구름으로 뒤덮인 하늘에는 달이 보이지 않았다. 만월인지 아닌지, 볼 수 없었다.

그 순간, 또 한 가닥의 기억이 그녀를 찾아왔다. 바로 이 자리에 서서, 지금처럼 하늘을 올려다보았던 순간. 그때는 하늘이 맑았다. 달빛이 온 세상을 은색으로 물들이며, 색조와 온기를 앗아가고 있었다. 그 정경을 바라보며 그녀는 또 다른 은빛을, 눈부시게 반짝이며 가슴을 아플 만큼 환희로 물들이는 은빛을 떠올렸었다…

암사슴—은빛의—

 _패트로누스_.

그것이 머릿속에서 딸깍 불을 밝히며 마침내 제자리를 찾아든 순간, 그녀는 손바닥으로 유리창을 짚었다.

아나이타가 조용히 돌아오는 소리를 듣고, 그녀는 돌아섰다.

“제 지팡이 여기 있어요?”

아나이타는 놀란 듯했지만 선선히 대답해주었다. “그래, 저기 서랍 안에. 지팡이를 보고 싶니?”

해리엇은 고개를 끄덕였다. “해보고 싶은 주문이 있어요.”

* * * * *

창이 없는 공간이었다. 함정문이 닫히고 나면 천장에는 문이 있다는 흔적도 남지 않고, 사방이 딱딱한 돌로 가로막힌 밀폐된 공간이 되었다. 밀폐된, 그다지 넓지 않은 공간. 그동안 방치되어 있었던 안의 공기는 눅눅해서, 입안에 수초 맛이 맴돌았다.

세베루스가 직접 이 토굴을 선택했다. 그는 지금 학교에 있는 그 누구보다 더 지하 던전을 속속들이 잘 알고 있었다. 아마 지금 살아있는 사람들 중에서는 가장 잘 안다고 해도 좋을 것이다. 덤블도어조차, 세베루스가 바닥의 돌을 건드려 이 토굴로 떨어지는 함정문을 열었을 때는 놀란 표정을 감추지 못했다.

“정말 여기서 밤을 보내고 싶은가, 세베루스?” 덤블도어가 물었다. 조금 전까지 그는 크게 걱정하지는 않는 것처럼 보였었다. 하긴 그렇게 치면 세베루스도 조금 전까지 이 공간을 ‘지하 던전에 있는 방 한 칸’이라고만 부르기는 했다.

“변신한 늑대라도 이 토굴을 기어올라 빠져나가지는 못할 겁니다,” 세베루스는 말했다. _그리고 쇠창살 달린 우리 속에 들어가느니 차라리 저 아래 있는 게 나아요._

그는 지팡이를 몸에 지니고 있었다. 그것을 다른 곳에 두고 온다는 것은 생각조차 견딜 수 없었다. 며칠 전, 폼프리는 드디어 그가 다시 마법을 사용할 수 있을 만큼 회복했다는 판단을 내려주었다. 그리고 그가 깊이 생각하고 싶지 않은 종류의 상냥함과 함께 그에게 지팡이를 돌려주었다. 이제 지팡이는 인간임(humanity)과 자신을 연결해주는 단 하나 남은 고리처럼 느껴졌다—물론 말도 안 되는 생각이었다. 늑대인간이라 할지라도 지팡이를 사용할 수는 있었으니까.

“나는 여기 바깥에 있겠네,” 덤블도어가 말했다. “오늘 밤 내내.”

세베루스는 짐짓 무관심한 척 고개를 끄덕여 보이고, 타고 내려가기 쉽게 군데군데 매듭이 지어진 밧줄을 하나 만들어냈다. 그가 벽에 달린 꺾쇠에 밧줄을 고정하고 토굴로 내려가는 것을, 덤블도어는 말없이 지켜보았다. 바닥에 내려선 후, 그는 밧줄을 가볍게 흔들어 덤블도어에게 다시 끌어올리라는 신호를 보냈다.

“문을 닫으십시오,” 그가 위쪽을 향해 소리쳤다.

“그럴 필요가 생기면,” 덤블도어가 말했다. “그렇게 하겠네.”

“저는 당신이 지금 문을 닫아주었으면 합니다, 알버스.” 그렇게 말하고 나서, 그는 스스로도 놀라고 말았다. 그는 이제까지 한 번도 덤블도어를 이름으로 부른 적이 없었다.

한동안 대답 대신 침묵만이 들려왔다. 그러더니 덤블도어는 “자네가 바란다면, 세베루스,” 하고 말했다. 돌이 긁히며 움직이는 소리가 들리고, 그의 머리 위에 한 조각 빛이 비쳐 들어오던 구멍이 닫히며, 그는 어둠 속에 홀로 남았다.

세베루스는 어둠을 두려워하지 않았다. 지하 던전 안에서도 또 지하에 있는 이 조그만 토굴에서도 마찬가지였다. 망각을 위한 공간. 그는 포터 양에게 일어난 일과 이 상황을 비교하며, 일종의 아이러니를 찾아냈다.

이 토굴 속에서는 시간의 흐름을 알 방도가 없었다. 그는 가능한 한 편안한 자세를 취하려고 노력했지만, 습관적인 노력에 불과했다. 지금 그가 _편안할_ 수 있을 리가 없었다.

그는 기다렸다.

* * * * *

지팡이는 그녀의 손에… _딱 들어맞았다_. 그 자리에 속한 물건이라는 느낌이었다. 자신이 그것의 짝이라는 느낌. 해리엇은 손잡이 부분에 새겨진 무늬가 손바닥에 자국을 남기도록 지팡이를 꽉 쥐었다.

“혼자서 해봐도 괜찮을까요?” 그녀는 아나이타에게 물었다.

“물론이지. 나는 밖에 있을 테니 필요하면 부르렴.”

그녀는 해리엇의 머리카락에 가볍게 키스한 다음 방을 나서며 문을 닫았다.

해리엇은 은빛 암사슴을 떠올렸다.

“ _엑스펙토 패트로눔_ ,” 그녀는 또렷하고 단단한 목소리로 주문을 외었다. 아스테리아가 그림에 생명을 불어넣는 주문을 욀 때처럼.

방이 새하얀 빛으로 차올랐다. 벽에 걸린 아스테리아의 그림에서 색조가 씻겨 나갔다. 엷게 스며들었던 달빛이 빨려 들어가듯 사라졌다. 눈부신 빛에 눈이 쿡쿡 쑤셔왔다. 그 눈부심이 잦아든 뒤에는…

그녀는 자신의 패트로누스를 가만히 응시했다. 그것은 그녀 자신보다도 훌쩍 컸다. 굽이굽이 휘어진 한 쌍의 강대한 뿔과, 엄숙하면서도 상냥한 얼굴을 가지고 있었다.

그녀는 미소지었다. 자부심으로, 행복으로, 심장이 터질 듯했다. 손을 내밀자, 수사슴은 위풍당당한 머리를 숙여 그녀의 손가락을 부드럽게 밀었다.

“네가 어딜 좀 가주었으면 좋겠어,” 그녀는 속삭였다. “그래줄 수 있어?”

* * * * *

얼마나 오랜 시간이 지났을까?

달이 떠올랐나? 그가 아직 인간의 모습을 하고 있는 것은 그가 물리지 않았기 때문일까, 아니면 그의 시간 감각이 엉망이 되었기 때문일까?

얼마나 오랫동안, 그는 깍지낀 손에 이마를 기대고 앉아서, 굳이 지팡이를 들어 쫓아낼 생각도 들지 않는 어둠을 바라만 보고 있었을까?

…이 빛은 어디서 흘러나오는 거지?

밝음은 갑자기 찾아와 그를 놀라게 했다—하지만 그것은 마음을 달래는, 위안이 되는 밝음이었다. 토굴 밖의 복도에서 스며들어오는 빛이 아니었다. 그것은…

그는 고개를 들었고, 하마터면 웃음을 터트릴 뻔했다. 하지만 웃음소리는 목에 걸려 나오지 않았다.

수사슴은 담담한 온화함을 담은 눈으로 그를 살피고 있었다. 세베루스의 머릿속에 ‘고결한(noble)’과 ‘장엄한(majestic)’이라는 형용사가 떠올랐다. 제임스 포터를 보고서는 한 번도 떠올린 적 없는 단어들이었다. 그의 패트로누스 역시 수사슴이었는데도. 하지만 이 수사슴은 더 밝고, 더 단단해 보였다. 더 강해 보였다.

“축하한다, 포터 양.” 그는 말했다.

수사슴은 고개를 숙여 그의 어깨에 부드럽게 얼굴을 문질렀다. 세베루스는 현실의 동물을 놀라게 하지 않으려는 사람처럼 얌전히, 꼼짝도 하지 않고 앉아 있었다.

그것이 희미하게 흩어진 다음에도, 그는 그것이 사라졌다는 사실보다, 그것이 이 자리에 있었다는 사실에 더 초점이 맞춰진 감정의 뒤척임을 느꼈다.

그것이 나타났다가 사라질 때까지 얼마나 걸렸는지, 그는 알지 못했다. 그것이 사라진 뒤, 머리 위에서 돌이 움직이며 긁히는 소리가 들려올 때까지 얼마나 걸렸는지도, 그는 말할 수 없었다. 횃불 빛이, 포터 양의 강력한 패트로누스가 뿜어내던 빛보다 더 가혹하게 그의 눈을 찔렀다.

“세베루스?” 덤블도어의 목소리가 불렀다.

“뭡니까?” 세베루스는 물었다. 그의 귀에 자신의 목소리는 거칠거칠하게 들렸다.

덤블도어가 멈칫했다. “내 친구… 지금이 아침이라는 사실을 알겠나?”

모종의 강렬한 감정이 심장에서 뻗어나와 온몸을 휩쓸고, 그의 피와 뼈를 샅샅이 훑으며 빠져나갔다.

“자네는 안전하네, 세베루스,” 덤블도어가 말했다. “자네는 변하지 않았어.”

그의 두뇌는 몸에게 일어서라고 지시했지만, 다리가 좀처럼 협조하려 들지 않았다. 그의 손이 얼굴을 덮고, 그는 억지로 숨을 뱉어냈다. 온몸을 으스러뜨릴 것 같은 거대한 안도감이, 그 숨결을 따라 흐느낌으로 흘러나오려고 했다. 아니, 그렇게 품위를 내버릴 수는 없었다—

밧줄이 내려오는 소리를 듣고, 그는 얼굴에서 손을 치우며 똑바로 앉았다. 옷매무새를 정돈했다. 흠잡을 데 없이 표정을 갈무리하려고 노력했다. 하지만 그 노력은 덤블도어가, 놀랍게도, 밧줄을 타고 내려오는 모습을 보는 순간 머릿속에서 온데간데없이 사라졌다.

“지금 _뭐하시는_ 겁니까?”

“아, 그렇다면 자네는 온전히 제정신인 모양이군.” 덤블도어는 바닥에 내려서며 지팡이 끝에 불을 밝혔다. 이끼로 가득한 벽에 반사되어 빛이 어지러이 흩어졌다. 그는 토굴을 한 차례 휘 둘러보았지만, 금방 세베루스에게로 시선을 고정했다. 그 다음 순간 지어진 그의 미소는 너무도 환하고 기쁨에 넘쳐서, 덤블도어의 덥수룩한 턱수염조차 그 미소를 가릴 수 없었다.

하지만 세베루스는 그 미소를 되돌려주지 않았다. 아니, 정반대였다—이제껏 꾹꾹 억눌러왔던 공포가 흩어지고, 이제 더는 두려워하지 않아도 된다는 것을 알고 나자, 지난 2주간 그가 미처 곱씹어보지 못했던 복잡다단한 감정들이 밀물처럼 닥쳐들었다. 그는 덤블도어가 자신에게 팔을 뻗는 것을, 마치 포옹이라도 하려는 듯한 움직임을 제때 포착하고, 흠칫 몸을 뒤로 물렸다.

“ _감히_ 내게 손댈 생각 말아요(Don’t you _dare_ )—” 그는 자기 목소리가 차갑고 잔혹하게 흘러나온 것에 만족했다. 그 목소리는 마치 그가 지금 완벽하게 자기 자신을 통제하고 있는 것 같은 인상을 주었다.

덤블도어는 임페디멘타라도 맞은 듯 우뚝 멈추더니, 멍한 얼굴을 했다. “세베루스?”

“내 앞에서 사라지세요,” 이제 그의 목소리는 독하고 위협적으로 들렸다. 좋군. _좋아_. 하지만 전과는 다른 이유로, 다른 의미의 공포가, 속에서 치밀어오르고 있었다. 그는 이 자리를 벗어나야 했다. 그가 완전히 이성을 잃기 전에.

“세베루스,” 덤블도어가 다시 한 번 불렀다. 세베루스는 그의 어조를 분석할 수 있을 만큼 집중하지 못했다.

세베루스는 그를 멀찍이 돌아—이 좁은 공간에서는 어려운 동작이었지만, 덤블도어는 막아서지 않았다—밧줄을 붙잡았다. 그리고 자신을 끌어올리기 시작했다. 한 달이나 입원해 있었던 자신의 팔이 이 정도의 근력을 유지하고 있다는 것이 놀라웠다. 어쩌면 그저 아드레날린의 힘일지도 모른다.

구덩이를 벗어나는 즉시, 그는 성큼성큼 그 장소에서 멀어졌다. 짧고 거칠게 들이쉬고 내쉬는 통에 숨이 가빴다. 머리에 피가 돌지 않아 어지러울 지경이었다.

그는 무언가를 파괴해야만 했다.

* * * * *

눈을 떴을 때, 리무스는 온몸이 욱신거렸고, 무언가 따뜻하고… 털투성이인 것이 그를 휘감고 있었다.

“패드풋,” 그는 꺽꺽대는 목소리로 간신히 내뱉었다. “이비사 섬…”

온기가 살짝 움직였다. 잠시 후, 인간의 손이 간명하고 사무적인 손길로 그를 담요로 감싸주었다. 그 손은 조금도 필요 이상으로 그를 만지지 않았다. 머리 위로 흘러드는 나직나직한 위로의 말도, 어디 아픈지 걱정하는 말도, 아무 말도 들려오지 않았다. 시리우스는 그들이 합의했던 규칙들을 기억하고 있었다.

리무스의 안에서 무언가 바삭, 금이 가는 소리가 들렸다.

그는 자신이 어떻게 해서 만월 밤의 변형을 위해 잠시 빌렸던 지하 던전의 방에서 평소 지내는 처소로 돌아왔는지 기억나지 않았다. 눈을 떠보니 오후 끝물의 햇살이 침대 위쪽 천장을 붉게 물들이고 있었다.

그는 눈을 감았다. “패드풋?” 그의 목소리는 쉰 듯 거칠었고, 휘파람 같은 숨소리가 섞여들었다. 아즈카반 버전의 시리우스처럼.

들려오는 발소리만으로도 그는 시리우스가 인간의 모습을 하고 있음을 알 수 있었다.

“스네이프는?” 리무스는 시리우스의 발소리가 멈추자마자 물었다,

“옛날과 똑같이 쾌활하고 어여쁘신(blithe and bonny) 몸이지.” 시리우스가 말했다. “덤블도어가 좀 전에 말해주고 갔어. 넌 그를 감염시키지 않았어.”

리무스는 안도감으로 정신을 잃을 것 같았다. 감은 눈꺼풀 너머로 눈물이 찔끔 새어 나와 관자놀이를 타고 흘렀다.

“먹을 걸 가져왔어,” 시리우스가 말했다. “그리고 넌 망할 침대 위에 그대로 일어나 앉아서 프리마돈나처럼 먹어야 할 거야. 식탁에 가서 앉겠다느니 하는 말은 한 자도 듣고 싶지 않아.”

“어느 쪽이 프리마돈나야?” 리무스는 반쯤 입속으로 중얼거렸다. 하지만 이의를 제기할 생각은 없었다. 일어나 앉는 것만도 힘들었고, 식기를 붙들고 있을 힘도 간당간당했다.

그저 앞에 놓은 아침식사를 잘라 입으로 가져가는 단순한 동작이 얼마나 어려운지 드러내지 않기 위해, 리무스는 안간힘을 써야 했다. 그는 손을 떨거나 포크를 떨어뜨리지 않기 위해 집중하며, 시리우스는 여전히 교활한 면이 있다는 것을 상기했다. 리무스는 시리우스의 머릿속을 읽어내는 능력을 잃어버렸을지 몰라도, 시리우스는 만월의 밤 다음 날 아침에 리무스가 어떻게 행동하는지 잊지 않은 것이 분명했다. 아침을 먹는 것은 정상적인 행위였으므로, 그는 거기 매달렸다, 시리우스가 예상했을 그대로. 아침을 먹는 데 집중함으로써 그는 ‘ _이제 어떻게 될 것인가’_ 의 심란함을 이겨낼 수 있었다. 그 한 가지 물음에 백만 개의 다른 질문이 중첩되어 있었다—그러나 그는 일단 만월의 후유증을 이겨내는 데 집중할 생각이었다.

그는 스네이프를 늑대인간으로 만들지 않았다. 신이시여 감사합니다. 별과 행성과 인생 그 자체에 감사할 일이다.

그는 자신이 스네이프를 늑대인간으로 만들었을 수도 있었던 미래가 물에 빠진 휴짓조각처럼 녹아 흩어지는 것을 상상했다. 하지만 동시에 다른 가능성들, 실제 미래가 될 수 있는, 오늘과 내일과 그 뒤에 도래할 모든 날들을 결정할 가능성들이 그의 눈앞에 냉엄하게 늘어서 있었다. 어디서부터 시작해야 할지 리무스는 감도 잡히지 않았다.

그래서 그는 아침을 먹었고, 시리우스가 끓여준 차를 마셨다. 적어도 그 십오 분만은, 다음에 무슨 일이 일어날지 걱정하지 않는 일상을 누리려고 애썼다.

* * * * *

해리엇은 연약한 햇살이 벽을 슬금슬금 타고 오를 때 정신을 차렸다. 그녀는 담요를 덮지 않고 그 위에 누워 있었다. 창의 덧문을 열어놓고 달이 지는 걸 보려고 하다가… 그대로 잠든 것 같았다. 지도가 뺨에 눌려 구겨져 있었다.

드레싱가운을 걸치고 그녀는 자기 방문을 열었다. 그리고 복도 반대편에 있는, 어제 스네이프가 나오는 걸 본 병실로 향했다. 문은 쉽게 열렸다. 안의 병실은 비어 있었다. 개성 없는 가구들은 시트가 다 벗겨져 있었고, 아무 흔적도 남아있지 않았다. 마치 지난 4주간 여기 사람이 살지 않았다는 양.

하지만… 그렇다면 그가 괜찮아졌다는 뜻이 아닐까? 그가 늑대인간이 되었다면, 설마 벌써 어딘가로 이송되었을 리는 없으니 아직 여기 격리되어 있지 않았을까?

“포터 양, 대체 무슨 짓을 하고 싶은 거냐?” 폼프리 부인의 날카로운 목소리가 다그쳤다. 해리엇이 돌아서자, 양호교사는 머리끝부터 발끝까지 빳빳이 풀을 먹인 복장으로 그녀를 내려다보고 있었다. 콧김이 드래곤의 숨결처럼 사나웠다.

“스네이프는 괜찮나요?” 해리엇은 즉시 되물었다.

“그는 감염되지 않았다.” 한순간 폼프리 부인은 안도감에 젖어 거의 웃음 비슷한 것을 지었다. 그러나 곧 그녀는 다시 엄청나게 근엄한 얼굴이 되었다. “자, 이제 네가 뭐하러 방을 나왔는지 내게 말해줄 차례다. 지금은 물론이고 어제도.”

“부엉이가 찾아왔었어요—저에게 편지를 배달해 주려고요.”

지난 밤 아나이타가 떠난 뒤, 해리엇은 지팡이를 지도에 대고 암호를 속삭였다. 그리고 가장 높은 탑에서 가장 낮은 지하 던전까지 호그와트 성을 이루는 선들을 손가락으로 따라 그렸다. 그녀는 그리핀도르 기숙사와 해그리드의 오두막, 퀴디치 경기장을 보고 기억을 해냈다. 그리고 그 장소들을 간절히 떠올림으로써, 그 캄캄한 벽장의 기억을 밀어냈다. 빨간색과 금색, 홍차의 향기, 이를 부러뜨릴 것 같은 해그리드의 록케이크, 녹색의 잔디밭과 금빛의 링, 그녀가 뒤쫓는 동안 반짝반짝 눈부시게 날아다니는 스니치…

그녀는 그리핀도르 기숙사 안에 나란히 놓인 _‘로널드 위즐리’_ 와 ‘ _허마이니 그레인저’_ , 두 개의 점을 하염없이 응시하다가, 양피지 위 그들의 위치에 손을 대고 잠들었었다.

“무모하고 위험한 행동이었다, 포터 양,” 폼프리 부인이 말했다. “우리가 너를 격리해둔 건 다 너를 위한 거야.”

해리엇은 대답하지 않았다. 사과는 진실성이 없을 것이다. 그녀는 조금도 미안하지 않았으니까. 아나이타가 자신을 위해 수고한 것은 감사하게 생각했지만, 지난 일주일간 그녀의 세심한 안내에 따라 익힌 것보다 어제 우연히 스네이프와 한 번 마주치고 약탈자의 지도를 읽음으로써 되찾은 기억이 훨씬 더 많았다. 그것도 고작 몇 시간 만에.

“오늘 론이랑 허마이니를 볼 수 있어요?” 그녀는 물었다.

“파틸 부인이랑 얘기하는 게 좋겠다. 이제 네 방으로 돌아가거라.”

아침식사 후 찾아온 아나이타는 반대하지 않았다. “어제처럼 예기치 않은 노출이 긍정적으로 작용하는 경우는 흔치 않은데,” 그녀는 해리엇에게 말해주었다. “너희 사감 선생님께 상의드렸더니, 너는 빗자루를 타는 법을 처음 배울 때도 허공에서 수직 낙하를 했다고 말씀하시더라.”

드레이코 말포이가 네빌에게서 뭔가를 훔쳐서 빗자루를 타고 도망갔었다. 뭔가 작고 가볍고 반짝이는 것. 그리고 그가 그것을 허공에 내던졌을 때, 해리엇이 붙잡았다. 그 덕분에 그녀는 수색꾼이 되었다. 그때 처음으로 그녀는 자신이 정말 마녀라는 것을 실감했었다. 그때 처음, 자신이 호그와트에 속한다는 것을 믿을 수 있었다—하늘을 날던 그 순간.

 

* * * * *

새로운 패턴의 일상이 시작되었다. 이번 일상은 훨씬 더 해리엇의 마음에 들었다.

그녀는 매일 허마이니와 론을 만났다. 처음에는 따로따로 만났지만, 곧 함께 만날 수 있었다. 그녀는 아스테리아와도 다시 만났다. 네빌은 꽃다발을 가져다주었고, 지니는 그녀의 어깨가 얼얼할 만큼 꼭 끌어안아 주었다. 파르바티는 우선 눈물바람을 했다가, 곧 그녀가 겪은 시간여행에 한껏 경도된 듯했다. 해리엇의 기억을 전부 들어내, 엉망으로 뒤섞은 다음, 제자리에 돌려놓는 것을 까먹은 그 수상한 시간여행.

“미래에서 _뭐 하나라도_ 기억나는 게 있어?” 그녀는 눈을 커다랗게 뜨고 물었다.

“그런 것 같진 않아,” 해리엇은 말했다. 종종 확신할 수 없을 때가 있기는 했지만.

“아직도 어느 정도는 뒤죽박죽이라서…”

“엄마는 네가 아주 강하다고 했어,” 파르바티가 다시 진지해져서는 말했다. 그녀가 그렇게 엄숙한 얼굴을 할 때면, 세 배쯤 더 아나이타를 닮아 보였다. ( _나는 엄마랑 똑같은 눈을 가졌어_ , 그때 해리엇은 떠올렸다.) “내 생각에 엄마는 네 미래를 본 것 같아. 미래를 보는 대상이 아주 중대한 사건을 많이 겪는 사람일 때는 그게 더 쉽다고 했어. 아마 우리 주문이 너에게 그런 식으로 작동한 것도 그래서가 아닐까?”

아나이타는 해리엇의 미래를 읽었다는 얘기는 한 마디도 해준 적이 없었다. 어쩌면 지금 해리엇에게 기억해내야 할 과거가 너무 많다고 생각해서, 굳이 거기에 더해 미래까지 알려주지는 않으려 한 걸지도 모른다.

“네가 얼른 나았으면 좋겠어,” 파르바티가 떠나기 전에 말했다. “네가 없으니까 너무 이상해. 라벤더랑 허마이니는 벌써 _며칠이나_ 한 번도 싸우지 않았다니까. 그리고 허마이니의 그 못생긴 고양이가 네 침대를 차지해버렸어.”

해리엇은 라벤더(그렇군 _그게_ 네 번째 여자애 이름이었구나)와 허마이니가 싸우는 것이 어째서 얼른 다시 일어나야 할 사건인지는 알지 못했지만, 파르바티가 하고 싶은 말이 뭔지는 대강 이해할 것 같았다.

맥고나걸 교수도 찾아왔다. 그녀는 훤히 다 보이게 미소를 띠고 있었는데, 해리엇은 그녀가 전에도 그렇게 미소지었던 적이 있는지 기억나지 않았다. 그녀는 떠나기 전에 해리엇을 안아 주었다. 그건 정말 전에는 일어난 적 없었다는 것을, 해리엇은 확실히 알았다.

루핀 교수도 왔다. 희끗희끗한 머리카락과 잔주름이 어색하게 느껴지는 젊은 얼굴. 그는 편지를 한 장 전해주었는데, 거기에는 단 한 줄, _“나 돌아왔다. 덤블도어도 알아”_ 라는 문장 아래, 잉크를 묻혀 찍은 개발바닥 모양이 서명 대신 자리하고 있었다. 처음에 해리엇은 이해하지 못했다. 그 다음 순간, 그녀는 꽥 소리쳤다.

“이 사람 _미쳤대요_ _?_ ”

“보증서도 붙어 있지(certifiable),” 루핀 교수가 빈정대는 어조로 대답했다. 그러고 나서 그는 그녀를 똑바로 마주 보았다. “정말 미안하다,” 그가 말했다.

지난달에 있었던 일 때문에 사과하는 걸까? 해리엇은 그것 말고는 그가 사과해야 할 일을 생각해낼 수 없었다. 하지만 그거에 관해서는 벌써 사과하지 않았던가? “사과할 필요는 없는 것 같은데요.”

그는 잠자코 고개를 저었다. 입을 떼기에는 너무 감정이 고조된 듯했다.

루핀 교수가 왔다 간 뒤 해리엇은 이상하게 행복하고도 슬펐다. 그 두 가지 감정은 너무도 정교하게 서로 뒤얽혀 있어서, 하나로 다른 하나를 감싸거나 할 수도 없었다. 그냥 둘 다 같이 안고 가야 했다.

그녀는 엄마의 편지를 기억해냈다.

날씨가 좀 따뜻해지자, 해리엇은 부지를 거닐기 시작했다. 녹아내리며 진흙탕으로 변하기 시작한 눈밭을 헤치고 걸었다. 주중 낮에는 아나이타와 함께, 저녁과 주말에는 론이랑 허마이니랑 셋이서. 하루는 해그리드가 합류했다. 하지만 해리엇은 이미 그를 기억해낸 뒤였다. 그를 꽉 끌어안는 것은 온당한 일로 느껴졌다.

루핀 교수의 방문 다음으로 가장 복잡했던 만남은 덤블도어 교수와의 만남이었다. 그때 비로소 해리엇은 볼드모트를 기억해냈다. 하지만 그때쯤에는 이미 볼드모트가 저지른 일 다수를 기억하고 있었기 때문에, 그저 정체를 알 수 없던 얼굴에 이름표를 붙이는 정도의 느낌이었다.

3월이 가고 4월이 오자, 덤블도어 교수는 하루에 몇 시간씩 그녀를 데리고 학교에서 배운 마법 주문들을 복습하기 시작했다. 이제까지 그녀의 인생 기억들과 마찬가지로, 학교에서 배운 마법은 여전히 그녀의 머릿속에 있었다. 다만 무질서하게 어지럽혀져 있을 따름이었다. 그들은 4월의 대부분을 1학년 수업을 복습하는 데 썼다. 진도는 순조로웠지만, 해리엇은 묻지 않을 수 없었다…

“제가 거의 두 학기나 결석하게 생긴 건 어떻게 하죠?”

“훌륭한 질문이구나,” 덤블도어가 싱긋 웃었다. “내 말장난을 양해해 준다면, 아주 시기적절한(timely) 질문이기도 하고. 안 그래도 나는 널 가르치는 교수님들과 계속 의논하는 중이었단다. 그리고 상황을 고려할 때, 우리는 너에게 점술 수업을 듣지 않는 대신 그 시간에 일종의… 자율학습(independent study), 을 할 수 있는 선택권을 주기로 했다. 그리고 유감스럽게도 너에게는 좀 따분한 방학이 될지도 모르겠다만, 여름방학 절반은 너를 학교에 머무르게 하는 것이 좋겠다는 결론을 내렸지. 여름방학 동안에 4학년 수업을 따라가는 데 필수적인 부분 복습을 끝내고, 그 밖의 내용은 내년에, 네가 원래대로라면 트릴로니 교수의 수업에 들어갈 시간에 복습하는 것으로 하자꾸나.”

더즐리네 집으로 돌아가는 대신, 호그와트에서 여름방학을 보낼 수 있다고? _게다가_ 트릴로니의 숨막히는 다락방에서, 그녀가 모두의 파멸과 불행을 예고하는 것을 듣고 있지 않아도 된다고?

“저는 좋아요, 선생님.” 해리엇은 열성적으로 대답했다.

“훌륭해!” 덤블도어가 활짝 웃었다. “그럼 나는 그저, 여름에도 학교에서 공부한다고 그레인저 양이 너를 너무 질투하지는 않기를 빌겠다.”

그렇게 해서, 겨울이 (며칠이나 장대비와 꽃샘추위가 이어진 끝에 마지못해) 봄에게 자리를 내주고, 햇살 가득한 나날이 이어지는 동안, 해리엇의 과거는 차근차근 제자리를 찾아갔다. 그녀의 미래는 이제 예측 가능한 정도의 형태로 일단락되었다. 그녀는 안도했다. 그리고 어쩌면 행복할 수도 있었을 것이다.

하지만 스네이프는 한 번도 그녀를 보러 오지 않았다.

* * * * *

“가라앉아 보이는군요, 세베루스,” 미네르바가 말을 걸었다. “슬리데린이 기숙사 우승컵을 탈 전망이 없어 보여서 그럴까요?”

“당신이 당신 기숙사의 전망을 걱정하지 않는데, 제가 제 기숙사를 걱정할 이유는 없어 보이는군요.” 두 달 전 (벌써 두 달이나 지났던가?) 세베루스는 업무로 복귀했다. 복귀하면서 그는, 지팡이와 권위를 빼앗긴 상태로 쓸모없이 늘어져 있어야만 했던 나날들을 있는 힘껏 만회하고 말겠다고 엄숙하게 결의했다. 그의 복귀에 다른 세 기숙사 사감들이 내비친 안도감은 용광로에 던져진 민들레처럼 단명하게 될 것이다.

“당신에게 유머 감각을 제거하는 수술이라도 받고 왔냐고 묻고 싶지만,” 미네르바가 신랄하게 대꾸했다. “애초에 갖고 있지도 않았던 걸 제거할 수는 없었겠죠.”

사람들은 왜 자기가 전혀 웃기지 않은 말을 해놓고 _그를_ 유머 감각이 없다고 비난하는지, 세베루스가 이해할 날은 영영 오지 않을 것이다.

“나는 당신의 기분을 좀 가볍게 해주려고 시도한 거예요,” 그녀가 말했다. 마치 그녀의 “선량한 내 기숙사가 사악한 당신 기숙사를 무찌르고 있다”는 말을 긍정적으로 해석하지 않은 게 그의 잘못이라는 듯. “당신이 울적하게 땅을 파기 시작한(mope) 것도 벌써 두 달째예요.”

“저는 별로 땅을 파고 있지 않습니다,” 그는 말했다 (그 목소리는 자신의 귀에도 울적하게 들렸다).

“평소라면, 그렇겠죠. 조용히 울분을 삭이거나(brood), 골이 나서 혼자 뚱해 있거나(sulk) 하기는 해도. 하지만 이번 봄에 당신은 유독 기분이 바닥을 치고 있어요, 세베루스. 우리 모두 의식하고 있답니다.”

평소라면 미네르바와 그녀의 패거리가 스태프룸에 앉아서 그가 조용히 울분을 삭이는지 울적함에 땅을 파는지 떠들어대는 것을 상상만 해도 그는 불쾌해졌을 테지만, 어쩐지 이번에는 짜증도 나지 않았다. 대답하는 대신, 그는 차를 한 모금 마셨다. 그리고 곧장 내뿜을 뻔했다. 스프라우트가 무슨 특제 블렌드라고 해서 끓인 차였는데, 퀴디치 선수가 연습 후에 벗어놓은 양말짝 같은 맛이 났다. 그는 이 차를 어떻게 모욕해볼까 생각해봤지만, 전혀 의욕이 생기지 않았다.

미네르바의 말이 맞는지도 모른다. 최근 인생은 지독하게 재미가 없었다. 스프라우트의 진정 역겨운 차를 입에 담고도 그걸 모욕하고 싶은 마음조차 들지 않는다면, 그는 어딘가 아주 잘못된 것이 틀림없었다.

“나는 진심으로 당신이 알버스와 화해해야 한다고 생각해요,” 미네르바는 말했다. 그녀의 어조는 나무람보다 충고에 가까웠다.

거기 있었군, 분노의 불씨. 미네르바도 그것을 감지한 게 분명했다. 그녀가 한결 더 강경하게 말을 계속했기 때문이다.

“당신들은 _둘 다_ 땅을 파고 있어요. 알버스는 끊임없이 새 양말을 사들이고 있고, 당신은 지난주에 롱바텀의 마법약이 폭발해서 그의 코가 오이로 변했을 때 기숙사 점수조차 깎지 않고 그를 병동으로 보냈죠. 내가 상황을 제대로 알지 못했다면, 누군가 당신인 척 변장하고 있다고 생각했을 거예요.”

“지금 제가 그리핀도르 학생들에게서 무작위로 점수를 깎던 때로 돌아가기를 원하시는 겁니까?”

“일부러 둔감한 척하는 건 평소 그대로네요,” 미네르바가 코웃음을 치며 말했다. “내가 _원하는_ 것은, 문제가 뭔지, 어떻게 하면 바로잡을 수 있는지 알아내는 거예요, 이 사람아.”

“이미 문제가 뭔지 알아서 진단하신 것 같습니다만,” 그는 짜증스럽게 대꾸했다. 미네르바는 한숨을 쉬었다.

“왜 알버스를 피해 다니죠? 리무스 때문인가요?”

이번 분노는 불씨보다 좀 더 화끈했다. 조금 전처럼, 미네르바는 오히려 더 밀어붙였다. “알버스는 안 좋은 패를 들고 최선의 수를 찾으려고 한 것뿐이에요. 아이들에게는 방어술을 가르쳐줄 사람이 필요했고—”

그는 입술을 사리물고 목구멍까지 치밀어오르는 반박을 도로 삼켰다. _방어술은 저도 가르칠 수 있어요— 그를 찾아갔을 때 나는 모든 것을 털어놓았고, 아무것도 숨기지 않았는데, 그는 나를 이용하기만 했어요, 이번에 루핀이 나를 이용했듯이— 슬리데린은 이용해 먹는 용도로나 쓰지, 달리 뭐에 쓰겠습니까— 그는 루핀에게는 모든 것을 주었으면서, 아무 조건 없이 그를 용서하고, 무엇 하나도—_

“작년에 이어서 올해까지, 학기 중간에 교수 한 사람이 부족해진 상황이었으니,” 미네르바는 계속해서 주절거렸다. “내 생각에는 알버스가 포터 양을 돕기 위해 자기가 교장 직무를 좀 내려놓아야 할 것도 이미 염두에 두고 있었던—”

“그는 포터 양의 사고가 있기 _전에_ 이미 루핀을 그대로 두겠다는 결정을 내렸어요.”

미네르바는 잠시 말을 멈췄다. “맞는 말이에요,” 그녀는 인정했다. “하지만 그래도, 포터 양의 사고로 인해 그가 더더욱 바빠진 것은 확실해요. 원체 업무가 많아 시간에 쫓기는 사람인데.”

세베루스는 루핀을 계속 놓아두어야 할 _현실적 필요성_ 은 이해했다. 방어술 교수를 매년 새로 임용해야 하는 것만도 고역인데, 그 과정을 일 년에 두 번씩이나 거칠 필요는 없었다. 그러나 (미네르바에게는 말하고 싶지 않았지만) 덤블도어는 현실적인 동기를 가지고 행동하는 것이 아니었다. 그는 루핀을 아꼈다. 그는 세베루스보다 루핀을 더 좋아했다, 언제나 그랬다. 하지만 미네르바는 그 사실을 인정하려 들지 않거나, 아니면 알버스에게 공감할 것이다. 세베루스와 다른 누군가를 두고 골라야 할 때는, 모두가 언제나 다른 누군가를 골랐다. 그가 아닌 상대의 편을 들었다.

미네르바는 한숨을 쉬었다. 세베루스는 그 한숨에서, 자기가 아무런 성과를 거두지 못한 것을 잘 아는 사람의 체념을 읽어낼 수 있었다. 그녀는 바보가 아니었고, 그에 더해 그가 열한 살일 적부터 그를 알아온 사람이었다.

“나는 내 친구 두 사람이 불행한 모습을 보는 것이 즐겁지 않군요.”

“그러니 저는 저 자신의 감정을 제쳐놓아야겠죠, 제 불행함이 _당신을_ 불행하게 만든다면야. 하지만 저는 불행하지 않습니다,” 그는 마지막 문장을 짜증스럽게 덧붙였다. 바보가 된 기분이었다.

“내 말은 그런 뜻이 아니고, 그걸 당신도 알 거예요,” 미네르바가 되받아쳤다. “그리고 당신은 지금 불행해요. 우리는 모두 외로움을 타요, 세베루스—”

“저는 빼주시죠,” 그는 으르렁거리며 내뱉고, 찻잔을 테이블 저편으로 밀어 보내며 옷깃을 떨치고 일어나 자리를 뜰 준비를 했다. 하지만 미네르바 역시 그리핀도르였다. 눈 하나 깜짝 안 하고, 그녀는 말을 이었다.

“당신이 알버스에게 속상한 일이 있다면, 대놓고 말하는 것도 방법이에요—”

“그게 언제부터 _효과가 있는_ 방법이었습니까? 위대하신 알버스 덤블도어는 언제나 본인이 원하는 대로 행동하시죠, 자기 자신 말고는 그 누구의 기분도 신경 쓰지 않고—”

그는 휙 소리 나게 몸을 돌렸다. 문을 향해서, 그리고 멈칫했다. 덤블도어가 스태프룸에 막 들어서려던 찰나였다. 그는 이제 문고리에 손을 얹은 채, 세베루스를 똑바로 바라보고 있었다. 미네르바는 서글픈 ‘오’처럼 들리는 나지막한 소리를 냈다.

한 마디 말도 없이, 덤블도어는 다시 복도로 뒷걸음질치며 부드럽게 문을 닫았다.

“달라질 건 없어요,” 세베루스는 차갑게 내뱉고, 자리를 떴다.

(아무도 없는) 복도를 성큼성큼 걸어가면서, 그는 심장 부근에서 느껴지는 불쾌한 긴장감이 세상에서 가장 말을 섞고 싶지 않은 인간과 마주친 사람의 정당한 분노가 아니라, 후회에 가깝다는 것을 인정하지 않았다.

 

* * * * *

루핀이 미소 띤 얼굴로 문을 열어주었다. “안녕, 해리엇. 이렇게 볼 수 있어 정말 좋구나. 무사히 올 수 있었던 것 같네—아주 기운이 넘쳐 보이는걸.”

해리엇은 고개를 끄덕였다. 그리고 지도를 고이 넣어둔 주머니를 손으로 툭툭 쳤다. “아무와도 마주치지 않았어요.”

그녀는 루핀을 따라 그의 방으로 들어섰다. 달라진 점은 없어 보였다—적어도 그녀 눈에는—단지 난롯가에 검은 개털이 잔뜩 묻은 몽실몽실한 쿠션이 하나 새로 생겼을 뿐. 하지만 그걸 미처 제대로 들여다보기도 전에, 거대한 털북숭이 물체가 그녀를 덮쳐 카펫 위로 쓰러트렸다.

“ **패드풋!** ” 조금도 우습지 않다는 듯한 루핀의 고함소리에도 불구하고, 해리엇은 패드풋이 그녀의 얼굴을 정신없이 핥는 동안 한바탕 웃었다. 휙휙 흔들리는 꼬리가 바닥을 치는 소리가 귀를 울렸다.

“미안하다.” 패드풋을 떼어내며 그녀에게 사과하는 루핀의 목소리는 한숨으로 가득 차 있었다. “그는 요새 너무 긴 시간을 개로 변해 지내고 있어서—물론 예전이라고 딱히 인간으로서 어떻게 처신해야 하는지 대단히 잘 알았다는 건 아니다만—”

“괜찮아요.” 해리엇은 낑낑거리는 패드풋의 귀 뒤를 살살 긁어주었다. “전 사실 그를 개로 생각하는 게 더 자연스러워요.” 패드풋이 답하듯 컹컹 울었다.

루핀은 다과를 차려달라고 주방에 부탁했다—거의 한 끼 식사였다. 잼과 버터를 바른 스콘, 팬케이크, 클로티드 크림까지—그들은 난롯가에 둘러앉아 먹고 마셨다. 덕분에 아늑했다. 거의 5월이 다 되어감에도 불구하고, 6일 연속으로 폭우가 쏟아지고 있었다. 패드풋은 커다란 개 모양 깔개처럼 해리엇의 발치에 늘어졌다. 누군가가 이렇게나 자신을 그리워했다는 것은 기분 좋은 느낌이었다. 그녀는 그의 몸통에 닿은 발가락을 꼼지락거려 보았다. 그가 꼬리를 흔들었다.

“네 보충수업은 어떻게 되고 있니?” 루핀이 물었다.

“덤블도어 교수님은 제가 상당한 진전을 보인다고 말씀하세요. 저보고 걱정 말라고 하셨어요. 어차피 몇 년 뒤면 O.W.L. 때문에 또 복습할 거, 먼저 하는 셈 치라고.” (그녀는 그 말을 그대로 허마이니에게 전하는 실수를 저질러서, 허마이니를 잠시 패닉의 소용돌이로 밀어 넣었다.)

“맞는 말씀이네,” 루핀이 말했다. “허마이니가 내일부터 복습을 시작하겠대도 나는 놀라지 않겠다.”

해리엇은 이상하게 비비 꼬인 감정을 느꼈다. 루핀이 그걸 짐작할 만큼 허마이니를 잘 파악하고 있다는 것에 놀라고—지금 시점에는 그녀 자신보다 그가 허마이니를 더 잘 알지도 모른다는 사실에 질투도 났다. 그녀는 멍청한 생각 그만하라고 스스로를 꾸짖었다.

“론 말로는 어제 벌써 시작했대요,” 그녀의 말에 루핀은 소리 내 웃었다.

“어… 사실 뭘 좀 보여드리고 싶었어요,” 지저분하게 잼을 바른 스콘의 마지막 한 조각을 삼킨 다음, 해리엇은 말했다. “음. 두 사람 모두에게요.”

루핀은 호기심이 동한 얼굴이었다. 패드풋은 앞발에 얹어 놓았던 머리를 들며 귀를 쫑긋 세웠다.

그녀는 잼 범벅이 된 손가락을 냅킨에 닦았다. 갑자기 두 사람의 시선을 의식하게 된 탓이다. 그럴 필요 없다고 그녀는 자신을 다독였다. 어떻게 하면 되는지 이제 아니까.

해리엇은 지팡이를 꺼내 들고, 단호하게 말했다. “ _엑스펙토 패트로눔_.”

환한 은색의 빛으로 방이 반짝거리기 시작했다.

루핀은 못박힌 듯 앉아서, 앞을 응시했다. 패드풋도 똑같이 행동했다. 수사슴은 평온하게, 장엄하게 그들을 바라보고 있었다.

그들은 아직도 움직이지 않았다. 수사슴이 희미하게 사라져간 다음에도, 그들은 그것이 서 있던 자리를 멍하니 바라보며, 여전히 얼어붙은 듯 미동도 없이 앉아 있었다.

해리엇은 불현듯 서먹서먹한 기분이 들었다. 어쩌면 미리 두 사람에게 주의를 주어야 했을지도 모른다는 생각이 들었기 때문이다.

“죄송해요—”

“왜 사과를 하니?” 루핀의 목소리는 평소보다 더 거칠었다. 여전히 그녀의 (최근에는 그녀가 ‘프롱스’라고 부르기 시작한) 패트로누스가 서 있던 자리에 시선을 고정한 채, 그는 손을 뻗어 그녀의 손을 잡았다.

“사랑스런 아이야(my dear child),” 그가 말했다. “네가 사과해야 할 이유는 하나도 없단다.”

“저는…” 이제 해리엇은 자신이 알고 싶은 것을 지금 물어보는 것이 그들의 사적인 영역을 침범하는 것인지 고민했다. “아빠가 저런 모습이었나요? 변신했을 때요.”

“그는 수사슴이었지, 그래—내가 말해준 것을 기억해냈니?” 루핀이 마침내 그녀와 눈을 마주쳤다. 패드풋은 아직도 고개를 돌리지 않았지만. “방금 그것이 프롱스와 똑같았는지에 대해서는… 안타깝게도 나는 말해줄 수가 없구나. 패트로누스는 일반적으로 우리가 가장 밀접한 상관관계(affinity)를 가지는 동물 형태를 취하지. 그래서 아니마구스인 사람들의 패트로누스는 대개 그들의 아니마구스 형태와 같은 동물 모습을 하고 있단다—당연히 자신이 직접 변신할 수 있는 동물과 가장 깊은 연관성을 가지겠지—그래서 제임스의 패트로누스도 수사슴이었어. 그래도 수사슴에도 여러 가지 종이 있으니까.”

“하지만 내 패트로누스는 왜 수사슴일까요?” 해리엇이 물었다. 그녀는 이것에 대해 스네이프와 얘기를 나누고 싶었다. 하지만 그는 더 이상 그녀에게 신경 쓰지 않는 것이 분명했다. 그는 한 번도 찾아오지 않았다. “나는 여자앤데? 왜 암사슴이 아니라?”

“그 질문에 확실한 답을 줄 수 있는 사람이 있을지는 잘 모르겠다,” 루핀은 살짝 미소를 머금고 대답했다. “하지만 수사슴은… 글쎄, 제임스의 경우에는, 그는… 뭐라고 할까, 도전장을 던지는 것을 즐겼고, 약간 뽐내기를 좋아하는 면도 있었지. 우리가 그를 숲의 왕이라고 불렀던 건 다 이유가 있어. 하지만 신화적으로 해석하면, 수사슴은 여러 가지를 상징한단다. 스코틀랜드에서는 수사슴을 고결한 동물로 생각했어. 켈트 서사시에서는 전사와 영웅들을 수사슴에 비유하는 걸 자주 볼 수 있지.”

그 말에 해리엇은 실제의 자기 자신보다 훨씬 더 인상 깊은 사람으로 대접받는 기분이 되었다.

패드풋이 마침내 그녀의 발치로 돌아와, 앞발에 머리를 괴고 누웠다. 꼬리를 흔들지는 않았지만, 그녀의 발목에 머리를 가까이 붙였다.

“그러면 자기 자신의, 음, 성별과 다른 성별의 패트로누스를 가지는 사람들도 많이 있나요?”

“유감스럽게도 나는 그 물음에 대한 답도 모르는구나,” 루핀이 말했다. “사슴이야 암수 구분이 확실하지만, 패트로누스가 참새라면 암컷인지 수컷인지 그리 쉽게 알아볼 수는 없잖니. 그게 크게 신경 쓰이는 건 아니길 바란다만? 네 패트로누스가 수사슴인 것이.”

“오, 아니에요,” 해리엇은 깜짝 놀라 대꾸했다. “전 그냥 궁금했을 뿐이에요. 누군가 저에게 그건 제 패트로누스가 강력하다는 뜻이라고 말해줬거든요… 수사슴이 강한 동물이라서.”

“일반적인 믿음이지,” 루핀은 다시 미소를 지었다. “어떤 동물이 다른 동물보다 더 훌륭하고, 더 강력하다는 것—하지만 마법사 일리우스(Illyius)는 쥐 형태의 패트로누스를 가졌었는데, 한 무리의 디멘터들을 물리칠 수 있었다고 한다. 더 강력한 동물들, 예컨대 곰이나 멧돼지 같은 패트로누스가 실패한 다음에 말이야.”

해리엇은 그 이야기를 들어본 적이 없었다. 루핀은 그녀의 호기심을 알아차렸는지, 선반에서 책을 한 권 소환했다.

“이게 도움이 될지도 몰라,” 그가 말했다. “네가 복습할 때도.”

『경이의 서: 주문들의 이야기책 (Wonderbook: Book of Spells)』이라는 제목의 책이었다. 자주색 가죽 장정에 바로크풍 금박무늬가 입혀져 있었다.

“그건, 어, 굳이 말하면 어린이용 책이란다. 호그와트 도서관은 한참 전에 장서를 분실하고 나서 다시 가져다 놓지 않았을 거야… 내 경험상 머글태생 학생들이 그 책을 좋아하더라. 마법사가문 아이들이 듣고 자라는 우화들을 함께 정리해둔 책이거든.”

“고맙습니다,” 해리엇은 책장을 넘겨 보았다. 안의 종이도 두꺼웠고, 사람 손으로 한 글자 한 글자 새긴 듯한 아름다운 서체로 책장이 빼곡했다. 그림도 들어 있었다. 단순하고 정형화된 그림이었지만, 그래도 굉장히 세밀했다.

“ _그_ 책에 따르면,” 루핀이 고갯짓으로 책을 가리켰다. “패트로누스의 형태는 그것의 위력을 나타내는 게 아니라, 그저 시전자가 어떤 특정한 동물과 속성이 일치하는지를 보여준다고 해. 그 학설에 따르면, 패트로누스의 위력은 오로지 시전자의 마음이 얼마나 순수한가에 의존한다고 한다. 마음이 불순한 사람은 오직 구더기만 만들어낸다고.”

“으엑,” 해리엇은 마침 그에 관한 삽화를 발견했다. 그림 속에는 우락부락하게 생긴, 모피가 달린 로브를 입은 마법사 하나가 구름 같은 구더기떼에 둘러싸여 있었다. “그러면, 마음이 순수할수록…”

“패트로누스의 힘도 더 강력하지.” 루핀이 미소지었다. “물론, 그 학설은 일리우스의 설화에 기반을 둔 거야. 그게 아니라도 패트로누스는 성공하기 어려운 마법이고, 왜 그런지 아무도 만족스러운 해답을 내놓지는 못했단다. 라치디안(Raczidian)이 만들어낸 구더기는 그가 주문을 성공적으로 시전하기는 했다는 뜻이지, 단지 실제 패트로누스를 만들어내지 못했을 뿐. 대다수의 사람들이 그저 안개 같은 은빛 연기 한 가닥 만들어낼 수 있는 수준이고, 평생 가도 유형(有形, corporeal) 패트로누스를 만들어내지 못하는 사람도 많단다—패트로누스가 유형이어야 무슨 형태인지도 알 수 있거든. 네 패트로누스는 유형이야.”

“선생님 건 어떤 모습이에요?”

“내 것은 형체가 없단다,” 그의 미소가 살짝 자기 비하적인 기색을 띠었다.

“가끔은 다리 네 개까지는 보일 때도 있지만, 그 이상은 아무도 무슨 모양인지 알아보지 못하더구나. 릴리의 패트로누스는 유형이었어,” 그가 덧붙였다. “릴리는 암사슴이었지.”

순간 해리엇의 몸에 전율이 흘렀다. 그녀는 마치 깎아지른 절벽 가장자리에 서서, 칼바람을 온몸으로 맞고 있는 기분을 느꼈다. “그-그래요?”

“모두들—” 그는 헛기침을 했다. “그들의 친구들은 그래서 그녀와 제임스를 놀림감으로 삼곤 했지, 아주 지독하게. 두 사람이 천생연분이라고 말이다. 제임스는 언제나 기뻐 날뛰었고, 릴리는 모두에게 저주 주문을 쏘아주겠다고 협박하곤 했지만, 그녀도 내심 만족스러워했단다.” 그리고 그는 침묵에 잠겼다 (아마 과거를 되새기고 있을 거라고 해리엇은 짐작했다. 그것이 어떤 느낌인지 그녀는 잘 알았다).

얼굴이 따끔거렸다. 스네이프의 패트로누스와 엄마의 패트로누스가 둘 다 암사슴이었다… 스네이프는 그녀에게 자기가 엄마와 친구였다는 사실을 말해주지 않으려고 했다. 자기 패트로누스가 어떤 모양인지도 말해주지 않으려고 했다… 그리고 페투니아 이모, 그녀가 했던 말은…

“혹시—두 사람이 완전히 똑같은 패트로누스를 가지는 일도 있나요? 그냥 둘 다 고양이라거나, 아니면 수사슴 암사슴 이런 거 말고… 한 사람이 다른 사람과 완전히… 완전히 똑같은 형태의 패트로누스를 가질 수도 있어요? 다른 사람… 예를 들어, 사랑하는 사람이라거나?”

루핀은 예상치 못한 얼굴을 했다가, 곧 생각에 잠겼다. “너도 눈치챘겠지만, 패트로누스에 관해서는 마법사들이 아직도 모르는 것이 많아.” 그는 천천히 말했다. “아주 심각한 감정 변화를 겪으면 패트로누스가 변할 수도 있다는 얘기는 들어봤다만… 하지만 나는 서로 아주 깊이 사랑하면서도 극도로 다른 모습의 패트로누스를 가진 커플도 봤어. 네빌의 부모님처럼—네빌의 어머니는 물개(seal)였고, 아버지는 멧돼지(boar)였거든. 네 질문에 대한 답은 못 되는 것 같구나,” 루핀이 변명하듯 말했다.

“괜찮아요,” 해리엇은 머릿속으로 자신을 다잡으며 대꾸했다. “그냥 좀 궁금했을 뿐이에요.”

“너 말고 또 수사슴 패트로누스를 가진 사람을 알고 있는 건 아니겠지, 안 그러니?” 그는 농담이라는 듯 웃었다. “네가 도저히 참아줄 수 없는 사람이라든가?”

“맙소사, 절대 아니에요.” 그녀는 억지로 웃었다. “만약에 말포이라면, 전 당장 사랑하는 사람과 똑같은 모양의 패트로누스를 갖는다거나 하는 생각이 얼마나 말도 안 되는 헛소리인지 책도 한 권 쓸 수 있어요.”

루핀이 나직이 웃었다. 불꽃이 탁 튀는 소리에 그는 난롯불로 시선을 돌렸다. 그리고 난로 위 선반에 올려진 시계를 힐끗 보았다. “네가 언제까지 돌아가야 하더라? 다섯 시쯤이던가? 같이 가줄까?”

“혼자서도 괜찮아요,” 해리엇은 말했다. 무례하게 들리지 않도록, 그냥 혼자 힘으로 하고 싶을 뿐이라고 살며시 웃으면서.

“어쩐지 네가 그렇게 말할 것 같았지.”

그는 그녀를 위해 문을 열어 주었다. 패드풋이 문가까지 따라 나왔다. 그녀의 손을 할짝거리며 슬픈 듯이 낑낑거렸다. 그녀는 그를 꼭 끌어안고 (이제 여러 번 목욕을 한 것 같으니만큼) 머리 꼭대기에 입맞춰 주었다.

“또 봐요,” 그녀는 패드풋에게 말하고, 루핀에게는 “책 고맙습니다—패트로누스에 관한 이야기도요—그리고 차도.”

“천만에. 나도 즐거웠단다.” 그녀가 돌아설 때 그는 손을 흔들어주었다. 그리고 패드풋과 함께, 그녀가 코너를 돌아가 더 이상 볼 수 없을 때까지 문 앞에서 그녀를 배웅해주었다.

그녀는 곧장 태피스트리 뒤에 숨겨진 비밀계단으로 뛰어들어 『경이의 서』를 가슴에 끌어안고 심장 박동을 진정시키려고 노력했다. 그녀는 왜 자신이 이렇게 온통 비틀린 기분인지 이해할 수 없었다.

한 가지 기억이 계속해서 머릿속을 맴돌았다. 언젠가 허마이니가 이것처럼 오래된 책을 넘기며 말했다. _“작년에 네가 얘기해준 그 빚과 관련이 있는 거 아닐까? 너희 아버지에게 졌다는 빚.”_

 _“하지만 그 빚은 작년에 해결된 거 아닌가_ _.”_ 해리엇은 말했었다. 거기다 대고 허마이니는, _“스네이프 교수님은 그렇게 생각 안 하시나 보지”_ 정도로 대꾸했다. 해리엇은 스네이프가 탈선한 기차 같은 것에서 그녀를 직접 구해낼 수 있을 때까지 기다리려나 보다, 했었다.

작년에 스네이프는 그녀를 과보호하려고 난리를 쳤다. 학교에 무슨 위협이 ( _볼드모트 리들 바실리스크 일기장 지니 칼_ ) 있었을 때였다… 그 위협이 사라지자, 그는 다시 그녀를 무시하고 다녔다. 1학년 때, 그녀가 그를 처음 만났을 때, 그는 그녀와 관계된 모든 것을 외면했었다. 그가 심판을 본 퀴디치 시합처럼, 퀴렐이 그녀를 위협했을 때를 제외하고.

그녀는 이제 기억이 났다. 그리고 방금 알게 된 사실을 바탕으로 생각하면…

전에도 스스로에게 물어본 적이 있는 것 같았다. 스네이프가 정말로 엄마를 좋아했을지. 어쩌면 덤블도어 교수가 해리엇의 아빠에게 스네이프가 진 목숨 빚 얘기를 해준 것은, 스네이프와 엄마의 관계를 알려주고 싶지 않아서 그런 것이었을지도 모른다. 어째서? 그녀는 그걸 알았으면 기뻐했을 것이다. 그때 바로 말해줬다면, 스네이프가 그렇게 꼭꼭 틀어막고 가시를 세우지 않았다면.

그 수수께끼가 풀려서 다행이다. 다행이었다. 스네이프의 패트로누스는 해리엇의 엄마와 같은 모양이었다. 왜냐하면, 스네이프가 엄마를 사랑했기 때문이다. 해리엇은 _확신했다_. 그녀가 죽은 지 12년하고도 반이나 지났는데도, 그의 패트로누스는 그녀의 것과 완전히 일치했다. 그만큼 그녀를 사랑했다는 것이다. 그가 해리엇을 보호하려고 그렇게 기를 쓰는 것도, 엄마를 생각해서였다. 해리엇이 안전하기만 하면 그뿐, 스네이프에게 해리엇은 아무 의미도 없었다.

그렇다고 해서 초라하고 서글퍼질 이유는 전혀 없었다.

전혀, 조금도.

 

* * * * *

미네르바와 그 속 터지는 티타임을 가진 지 이틀이 지나서, 세베루스는 짧은 메모를 전달받았다. 눈에 익은 알버스의 둥글둥글한 글씨체로 쓰여 있었다. 글씨가, 미네르바의 말을 빌리면, 좀 가라앉아 보이는 것은 기분 탓일까?

가당치도 않은 생각이다.

메모에는 이렇게 쓰여 있었다:

 _친애하는 세베루스_ _,_

 _나는 해리엇을_ _7월 말까지 호그와트에 머무르게 하기로 했네. 그녀가 사고를 당한 뒤로 들어가지 못한 수업을 보충할 기회를 주기 위해서. 미네르바, 필리우스, 포모나와 해그리드는 모두 남아서 도와주기로 했네. 마법약 보충수업을 맡아주겠는가?_

 _자네의_ _(Yours),_

_알버스_

오, 이 영악하고 엉큼한…

세베루스는 종종 덤블도어가 슬리데린 출신이 아니라는 것에 놀라곤 했다. 그가 머리가 비상하거나 일련의 비양심적인 계획들을 생각해낼 수 있기 때문이 아니라, 그것을 실행에 옮길 수 있는 그의 능력 때문이었다. 이 편지는 ( _‘친애하는_ ’과 _‘자네의_ ’까지 포함해서, 왜냐하면 그 단어들도 다 신중한 의도를 담아 들어간 것이므로) 한 번에 여러 가지 목적을 겨냥하고 있었다.

1) 세베루스는 여기에 답장을 보내야 했다. 그리고 편지에 대한 답장은 말을 걸었을 때 대답하는 것과 별반 다르지 않았다. 그러므로 답장을 보내는 것은 두 달간의 완전한 침묵을 말짱 도루묵으로 만들 것이다. 바보가 된 기분을 느끼지 않고서는 다시 그를 무시하기가 어려울 것이다.

2) 편지의 내용은 그의 판단이 옳다고 덤블도어가 암묵적으로 시인한 것이었다. (두 사람이 여전히 대화하는 사이일 때 세베루스가 말했다시피) 포터 양을 곧바로 페투니아에게 보내버리는 것은 지금 현재 그녀의 취약한 상태를 생각할 때 최악의 결정이었다.

3) 그러므로 이것은 또한, 이제 거의 13년 전에 덤블도어가 그에게 지운 의무에 대한 양보이기도 했다. 포터 양이 굶주리고 방치당하고 있다면 그가 어떻게 포터 양을 지키겠다는 약속을 이행할 수 있겠는가?

다시 말해, 이것은 덤블도어가 내민 올리브 가지였다. 세베루스를 교묘하게 조종해 두 사람 사이에 존재하는 냉랭한 침묵을 도로 메우기 위한. 두 사람의 관계를 개선하기 위한 화해의 선물인 것이다. 세베루스는 답장을 해야 할 테고, 당연히 그의 제의를 수락할 테니까.

그래도 곧장 하진 않을 테다.

다음 며칠간, 그는 평소처럼 업무를 처리했다. 대연회장에서 식사를 했고, 덤블도어를 피해 다녔다 (덧붙여 미네르바도 점점 더 피하기 시작했다, 그녀가 계속해서 중재자 역할을 하려고 애쓰고 있었기 때문이다). 지루하기 짝이 없는 수업을 했고, 너무나 말도 안 돼서 돌아서면 뭐였는지도 잊어버리는 트집을 잡아 그리핀도르에서 점수를 깎았다. 심지어 그는, 그레인저에게는 자기과시욕이 지나치다고, 롱바텀에게는 풍선벌레(flobberworm)만큼 가망이 없다고 독설을 날려 놓고도 아무런 만족감을 느끼지 못했다. 사실 그는 이미 꺼져버린 불씨를 되살리려고 무익한 노력을 하는 기분을 느끼고 있었다.

어쩌면 그는 덤블도어의 수다와 재미없는 농담과 사람 미치게 하는 명언과 끈질긴 사탕 권유를 아주 조금은 그리워하는지도 모른다… 하지만 그것은 완벽한 정답처럼은 느껴지지 않았다. 자신의 이름을 서명한 양피지 조각을 덤벙대는 부엉이 한 마리 다리에 묶은 뒤 그 부엉이가 봄날의 땅거미지는 하늘을 가로질러 교장실로 향하는 광경을 상상해 봐도, 아무런 카타르시스가 느껴지지 않았다.

어쩌면 덤블도어는 정답과 아무 관련이 없을지도 모른다.

하지만 그래서 답이 어디 있는지는 도통 찾아낼 수가 없었다.

그 수수께끼를 풀기 위해, 그는 뜬눈으로 밤을 지새웠다.

덤블도어의 편지를 받고 다섯 밤이 지났을 때쯤, 무언가가 찰칵, 소리를 내며 그의 머릿속에서 제자리를 찾아 들어갔다. 순간의 깨달음에 손이 삐끗해, 저녁식사 접시 위로 그의 잔에 담겼던 물이 쏟아졌다.

“세베루스?” 플리트윅이 물었다.

세베루스는 대답하지 않았다. 그는 의자를 벌컥 젖히고 일어나 대연회장을 벗어났다. 뛰지 않는 선에서 가능한 만큼 빠르게 걸었다. 누구도 그를 볼 수 없다는 확신이 들 때쯤에는, 본격적으로 달리기 시작했다. 지하로 향하는 계단을 내려가 깜박깜박하는 횃불로 밝힌 복도를 지나 자신의 처소까지 달려간 그는, 멈추는 일 없이 마법으로 문을 열고 방에 도착하기도 전에 양피지 두루마리 하나를 소환했다. 그리고 문에 들어서기도 전에 양피지를 손에 쥐었다.

두루마리를 풀어, 그는 양피지 위에 쓰인 내용을 훑어내렸다. 확실히 하기 위해 두 번 읽었다. 그리고 주저앉아, 그것이 의미하는 바를 생각했다.

포터 양의 입에서 흘러나온 그녀의 여름방학 이야기에는 호그와트에 머물렀다는 언급은 한 마디도 나오지 않았다. 이것은… 이것은 새로운 전개였다.

미래가 벌써 바뀌고 있는 것일까?

양피지 두루마리를 한쪽에 치워두고, 그는 깃펜과 잉크를 찾았다. 그리고 덤블도어의 편지도.

답장은 한 단어면 족했다.

 

 

 

-제2부. 아즈카반의 죄수 完

 


	49. 49장. 악몽과 과한 장식, 시시한 일상, 그리고 음모 (Nightmares, Fripperies, Frivolities and Conspiracies)

 

제3부. 불의 잔

 

_오직_ _신의_ _없는_ _자만이_ _앞길이_ _어두워질_ _때_ _작별을_ _고한다_ _(Faithless is he that says farewell when the road darkens). –_ _반지원정대_ _中_

 

 

해리엇은 거세게 요동치는 심장을 부여잡고 꿈에서 깨어났다.

너무나 갑작스럽게 잠에서 깨자마자 더럭 무서움을 느꼈기 때문에, 꼼짝없이 집안에서 폭발이라도 일어난 줄 알았을 것이다. 일어나자마자 그녀의 흉터가 타오르는 것처럼 아파져 오지만 않았다면. 허마이니의 방 안은 조용했다. 어항에서 꼴꼴 흘러나오는 물소리와 천장에 달린 선풍기가 돌아가며 윙윙대는 소리밖에 들리지 않았다. 집 바깥의 골목에서 차 한 대가 지나갔다. 자동차의 헤드라이트가 잠시 골목을 밝히면서, 허마이니의 방도 창문을 통해 잠시 밝아졌다 다시 어두워졌다.

허마이니의 깊고 고른 숨소리가 들렸다. 해리엇은 그녀를 깨워서 꿈 얘기를 해볼까 고민했다… 하지만 허마이니는 무작정 겁에 질릴 것이 뻔했고, 패닉에 빠진 허마이니가 지금 할 수 있는 일은 아무것도 없었다. 흉터가 불타는 듯한 아픔이 가시지도 않을 것이고, 지금 거세고 묵직하게 뛰는 해리엇의 심장을 진정시켜 주지도 못할 것이다.

이마를 손으로 꾹 누른 채 (흉터 자체는 뜨거웠지만, 그 부분을 제외하면 자신의 피부는 차가웠다), 해리엇은 안경을 더듬어 찾아 썼다. 그리고 누워 있던 보조 침대에서 가능한 한 조용히 빠져나와 방을 나섰다.

화장실에 들어가 불을 켜면서 그녀는 흉터가 낙인처럼 빨갛게 부어올랐을 거라고 예상했었다. 하지만 겉으로는 별다른 점이 없어 보였다. 살짝 분홍빛이 도는, 번개 모양의 흉터. 욱신거림은 여전했다. 손가락으로 흉터를 만지작거려 보아도, 욱신거리는 느낌이 더하거나 덜하지 않았다.

꿈을 꾸고 나서 흉터가 아팠던 적은 한 번도 없었다. 꿈은 그러지 않았다. 그저…

볼드모트. 꿈에도 그가 등장했었다.

(그건 _정말로_ 그냥 꿈이었을까?)

거울에 비친 자신의 얼굴은 창백했다. 어깨까지 기른 머리카락도 평소보다 더 너저분했다. 티셔츠는 등에 찰싹 달라붙어 있었고, 피부가 땀으로 축축했다. 다시 침대로 돌아가고 싶은 기분은 조금도 들지 않았다. 지금 다시 누워봤자, 어둠 속에서 가만히 잠든 허마이니의 숨소리를 들으며 해 뜨기 전의 골목을 조용히 지나쳐 가는 차의 대수나 세게 될 것이 뻔했다.

부엌으로 가는 게 좋겠다. 그러면 혹시 누가 그녀가 내는 소리를 듣고 나와서 무슨 일인지 물어보더라도 그냥 물 한 잔 마시러 나왔다고 대답할 수 있을 테니까.

예전에는 한 번도 볼드모트의 꿈을 꾼 적이 없었다. 진이 언제나 가득 채워 냉장고에 넣어두는 물병을 꺼내 잔에 따르며, 그녀는 곰곰이 생각했다. 작년 내내 해리엇은 그가 자신의 부모님을 살해하는 기억에 시달렸지만, 그때도 흉터가 아파지지는 않았다. 흉터가 아팠던 것은 그가 직접 나타났을 때뿐이었다.

하지만 그렇다면 그 의미는…

그녀는 미동도 하지 않고 서서, 그레인저 가족의 집 주변에서 나는 머글세계의 자잘한 소리를 듣고 있었다. 벽 너머 주택가에서 들려오는 소리는 모두 한밤중에 정상적으로 들려올 법한 소리들이었다. 만약 볼드모트가 그녀를 찾아 거리를 가로지르고 있다면, 이 안에서 아무리 귀를 기울여도 그 소리를 들을 수는 없었다…

하지만… 그런 광경은 좀처럼 상상이 되지 않았다. 그녀는 기억을 더듬어 꿈의 내용을 되새겼다. 웜테일이 거기 있었다, 볼드모트와 함께… 그를 돌보고 있었다? 볼드모트는 힘이 불충분하다고 했던가, 그래서 웜테일에게 의존할 수밖에 없다던가… 그리고 그들을 엿보던 머글을 직접 대면하고 싶다고 볼드모트가 말했을 때, 웜테일은 의자 자체를 돌려세웠다…

해리엇은 부르르 떨었다. 그때 그가 어떤 모습이었는지는 기억해낼 수 없었다… 그저 퀴렐의 뒤통수에 붙어 있던, 세로로 동공이 길쭉한 눈을 한 새하얀 얼굴만이 떠올랐다. 하지만 분명 그보다는 뭔가가 더 있어야 하지 않을까, 어떻게 그저 _얼굴만으로_ 존재할 수 있겠는가?

퀴렐에게 빙의해 있을 때 그는 퀴렐의 몸의 일부가 되었었다. 그는 퀴렐이 그 자신을 지탱할 수 있도록 유니콘의 피를 마시게 했다. 그는 현자의 돌을 가지고 싶어 했었다. 자신이 부활할 수 있는 불사의 묘약을 만들기 위해서… 그리고 이제 그는 웜테일에게 퀴렐을 대신하게 하고 있는 것 같았다… 단지 지금은 유니콘이 없지 않은가? 그리고 현자의 돌 대신, 이제 볼드모트에게 필요한 것은…

_나라고_.

그 생각은 또 한 번 그녀를 부르르 떨게 했다. 해리엇은 거칠게 물잔을 내려놓았다.

“꺼져,” 그녀는 중얼거렸다. 그 말이 자신의 두려움을 향한 것인지, 볼드모트 본인을 향한 것인지 스스로도 확신할 수 없었다. 아마 둘 다겠지만.

누구에게든 말해야 할까? 아마 그래야 할 것이다. 관심 끌고 싶어 한다거나 편집증적 망상에 시달린다고 그녀를 비난할 사람은 없었다. 아니, 아마 정반대겠지. 그들은 아마 패닉에 빠져 그녀를 도로 호그와트나 더즐리네로 끌어다 놓을 것이 분명했다. 억.

그녀는 잠시 망상에 몸을 맡기고 스네이프에게 편지를 쓰는 자신을 상상했다. _“_ _볼드모트가_ _또_ _나를_ _해치려는_ _음모를_ _꾸미고_ _있는_ _것_ _같아요_ _._ _알고_ _싶어_ _하실_ _것_ _같아서요_ _._ _혹시_ _내가_ _죽었는지_ _살았는지_ _다시_ _신경_ _쓰기_ _시작하고_ _싶다면요_ _.”_ 하지만 그런 편지를 쓸 생각은 물론 없었다. 다른 모든 것을 제치고라도, 그는 아마 퀴디치 월드컵에 못 가게 하려 들 것이 뻔하다. 단지 볼드모트가 자신을 죽이려고 계획하는 중이라고 해서 월드컵을 놓칠 수는 없었다. 볼드모트는 그녀의 일생 내내 그러고 있었지만, 그녀는 아직 멀쩡히 살아있지 않은가. 반면 그는 변변한 몸도 없이 머리만 남아 퀴렐이나 웜테일 같은 징그러운 인간들에게 기댈 수밖에 없는 상태였다.

아니, 스네이프에게는 말하지 않을 것이다. 하지만 말할 사람은 그 말고도 있었다.

그녀는 냉장고에 붙은 메모장을 떼어, 맨 밑에 있는 종이를 한 장 찢어냈다 (위쪽에는 사야 할 식료품 목록이 있었다). 그리고 메모장 옆에 같이 붙어 있던 펜으로 썼다: _친애하는_ _시리우스와_ _리무스에게_.

그녀는 잠시 멈추고, 머리카락 끝을 잘근거렸다. 그들이 지난번에 보낸 편지는 그녀의 트렁크 어딘가에 들어 있었다. 그러니 지금으로서는 기억을 되살려 답장을 쓰는 수밖에 없었다. 이전까지는 답장을 쓸 여유가 없었다. 리무스와 시리우스가 보낸 편지가 도착한 바로 다음 날, 그레인저 가족이 쳐들어와 더즐리네 집에서 그녀를 낚아채왔기 때문이다. 이번 방학에는 더즐리 가족과 고작 9일 같이 있었고, 그들을 다시 봐야 할 때까지 거의 열한 달이나 남아 있었다—

이 환상적인 기분을 망쳐놓은 볼드모트는 정말 나쁜 새끼였다.

_이제야_ _답장을_ _해서_ _미안해요_ _,_ 그녀는 썼다. _편지_ _받은_ _다음_ _날_ _그레인저_ _가족이_ _절_ _데리러_ _왔거든요_ _._ _그_ _바람에_ _내가_ _답장을_ _안_ _했다는_ _걸_ _깜박했어요_ _._ _그래도_ _그들이_ _때맞춰_ _와줘서_ _얼마나_ _다행인지_ _몰라요_ _—_ _더들리가_ _너무_ _살이_ _쪄가지고_ _다이어트를_ _해야_ _한대서_ _,_ _프리벳_ _가에서는_ _먹을_ _수_ _있는_ _게_ _자몽밖에_ _없었어요_ _._ _내가_ _떠날_ _때까지도_ _더들리는_ _별로_ _살이_ _빠진_ _것처럼_ _보이지는_ _않았지만요_ _—_ _그래도_ _더_ _찐_ _것_ _같지도_ _않았으니_ _,_ _나름대로_ _효과가_ _있었다고_ _할_ _수_ _있을지도_ _._ _그는_ _거의_ _새끼_ _범고래만_ _한_ _크기라_ _,_ _그_ _몸을_ _지탱하려면_ _자몽이_ _참_ _혼자_ _수고가_ _많을_ _거예요_ _._

_방금_ _좀_ _이상한_ _일이_ _있었는데_ _,_ _어떻게_ _해야_ _할지_ _잘_ _모르겠어요_ _._ _내_ _흉터가_ _아프기_ _시작했거든요_ _—_ _겉으로는_ _아무_ _이상_ _없어_ _보이는데_ _,_ _그냥_ _안쪽에서만_ _,_ _타는_ _것처럼_ _아파요_ _._ _예전에_ _볼드모트가_ _근처에_ _있었을_ _때_ _이런_ _적이_ _있었지만_ _,_ _그가_ _지금_ _이_ _근처에_ _있을_ _것_ _같지는_ _않아요_ _,_ _안_ _그래요_ _?_ _어쩌면_ _저주로_ _생긴_ _흉터라_ _이런_ _일도_ _있는_ _걸까요_ _?_

해리엇은 메모장 위로 펜을 톡톡 두드렸다. 꿈 얘기도 그들에게 해야 할까? 어쩌면 리무스에게 따로 편지를 써야 할지도 모르겠다… 그녀가 아직 살아있는지 확인하려고 시리우스가 런던 한복판으로 돌진해 그레인저네 집 현관문을 박차고 들어오는 일은 피하고 싶었다. 어쨌든 그는 아직 현상수배 중인 범죄자였으니까.

그녀는 마치 걱정이 연기처럼 자신의 몸을 휘감고 있지 않은 척, 숨기고 있는 것은 아무것도 없다는 양 편지를 끝맺기로 했다.

_오늘은_ _허마이니랑_ _같이_ _위즐리네로_ _갈_ _거예요_ _—_ _론의_ _아빠가_ _우리_ _모두_ _퀴디치_ _월드컵에_ _데려가_ _준대요_ _!_ _사랑을_ _담아_ _,_ _해리엇_

그녀는 메모지를 접었다. 아침이 되어 헤드윅이 사냥에서 돌아오면 부칠 생각이었다.

여전히 잠은 올 것 같지 않았다. 그녀는 시리우스와 리무스가 전화를 가지고 있어서 당장 통화할 수 있었으면 싶었다. 하지만 두 사람은 스코틀랜드 어딘가에 있는 산장에 머물고 있었다. 리무스가 지난 편지에서 근처 마을로 가는 길목에 공중전화 박스가 있다는 얘기를 했었지만, 공중전화는 지금 같은 한밤중에는 아무 쓸모가 없다.

뭐. 어쩌면 이제 그녀는 잠을 좀 자야 할지도 모른다. 흉터 문제에 관해서는 할 수 있는 일은 했으니까. 적어도 자려고 노력은 해봐야 할 것 같았다. 오늘은 아침을 먹고 난 다음 진이 그녀와 허마이니를 안과에 데려갈 거라고 했다. 그 다음에는 다이애건 앨리에 가서 학교 준비물을 사고, 거기서 다니엘과 만나서 위즐리네 집까지 자동차로 이동할 예정이었다. 오늘은 긴 하루가 될 것이다.

부엌의 불을 끄고, 그녀는 다시 침실로 향했다.

* * * * *

언뜻 보기에도 3단은 되어 보이는 샹들리에가 천장에서 은은히 흔들렸다. 반짝이는 수정조각으로 차곡차곡 쌓아 올린 거대한 구조물이 가느다란 철사에 매달린 광경이 위태위태했다. 그 아래 놓인 작은 원형 테이블은 교육 잘 받고 자라 팔꿈치를 식탁에 올려놓지 않을 사람 셋이 둘러앉기에 딱 맞는 크기였다. 모든 것이 의도하지 않은 것처럼 보이면서도 질서정연하게 정돈되어 있었다. 따분하기보다 매력적인 모습으로.

세베루스는 그 모든 것이 믿을 수 없을 만큼 따분했다. 나르시사라면 필히 그의 머글 혈통을 탓할 것이다. 하지만 그 자신의 견해로는 그저 그의 영혼에 단단히 뿌리박힌 상스러움이 문제였다. 그것은 그의 코처럼 아버지에게서 물려받은 것일 수도 있고, 아니면 억양처럼 어린 시절에 습득한 것일 수도 있었다. 그는 언제나 자기 자신과의 싸움을 이어가고 있었다. 또박또박 말하고 신중하게 행동하고 싶은 열망, 무차별적으로 욕설을 내뱉고 테이블을 뒤집어 엎고 싶은 근질거림, 교양 있는 옆사람을 불필요하게 밀치는 일 없도록 저녁식사 내내 팔꿈치를 단정히 옆구리에 붙여야 한다는 인식, 그리고 다리를 쭉 뻗고 의자에 널브러져 앉아 테이블 건너편에 있는 소금통을 마법으로 소환하고 싶은 욕구.

그래도 커피는 훌륭했다.

나르시사는 테이블 위에 놓인 간식을 무시하고 있었다. 그녀가 드레이코를 위해 주문한 것들이었지만, 그가 언제쯤 납셔줄지는 불분명했다. 설령 나르시사가 단것을 좋아했다고 해도, 지금 그녀가 입은 드레스는 너무 팽팽히 조여져 있어서 커피보다 더 무거운 음식은 삼키기 힘들 것이다. 유럽 대륙에서 유행하기 시작한 패션인 듯했다. 근처 테이블에 앉은 여자들 모두가 열띤 굴욕감이 어린 눈길로 그녀를 힐끔거렸다.

“내 조언을 고려해보지는 않았겠지?” 나르시사가 물었다.

세베루스는 이제까지 그들의 대화를 머릿속에서 훑어 내렸다. 아무것도 떠오르지 않았다. “무슨 조언을 말하는지 모르겠군요?”

“결혼 말이야, 내 복숭아, 당연한 말을.”

그는 하마터면 커피에 사레가 들릴 뻔했다. 그 직후에는 _언제_ _그런_ _조언을_ _?_ 하고 미약하게 되물을 뻔도 했다. 하지만 곧 기억해냈다. 지난 여름의 밀라노. 그녀가 다니는 클럽에서, 그녀의 사촌이 탈옥했다는 쪽지를 전해받은 날이었다.

남성은 오직 초대받은 손님으로서만 들어올 수 있는 나르시사의 숙녀전용 클럽에 그녀가 그를 초대한 것이, 문득 새로운 의미로 인식되기 시작했다. 그는 그녀가 단지 _상궤를_ _벗어난_ 행동을 과시하기 위해 숙녀전용 클럽에 자기 아들과 세베루스, 남성을 _두_ _명씩이나_ 동반하는 과감함을 보였다고 생각했다. 그런데 그녀는 그를 여기 데려와 선이라도 보이려고 한 것일까? 결혼 상대자를 물색하게 하려고?

아니, 말도 안 된다. 나르시사도 눈이 있었고 그녀는 멍청하지 않았다. 그녀의 결혼 제안(하)이 아무리 멍청하게 들리더라도.

(대체 그 발상은 _어떻게_ 설명할 수 있을까?)

“나는 아직도 그게 훌륭한 발상이라고 생각해.” 그녀가 계속해서 말했다. “자기를 좀 더… 편안하게 해줄 사람을 찾아봐.”

“사람들이 나를 편안하게 해주는 방법은 내게서 멀리 떨어져 있는 것뿐이에요. 그들이 쓸데없이 떠들어대는 소리가 내 귀에 들리지 않을 만큼.”

“내 생각에는 자기보다 좀 많이 어린 여자가 좋을 것 같아,” 나르시사는 그의 말을 무시하며 말했다. “그러면 자기 취향대로 가르칠 수 있잖아. 루시우스가 좀 더 분별력이 있었다면, 십 년쯤 더 기다려서 학교를 막 졸업한 신부를 맞이했을 것을. 어린 여자아이들은 아주 어리석지, 자기가 무슨 말을 하든 자기 말을 들을 거야.”

이것은 세베루스의 경험상 어린 여자아이들의 행동양식과 거리가 있었다. 사실, 그는 언제나 정반대의 상황을 경험했다.

“누군가 당신을 협박이라도 하고 있나요?” 그는 물었다. “아니—그건 말이 안 되는군요… 자기 딸을 굳이 나와 결혼시키길 _원하는_ 사람이 있을 리 없으니.”

“정말 믿을 수가 없군, 세베루스,” 나르시사는 경고하듯 _챙강_ 소리를 내며 자기 잔을 내려놓았다. “어떻게 내게 그런 질문을 할 수가 있어?”

나르시사는 지금 이 공간에 있는 여성들 한 명 한 명을 모조리 협박할 수 있을 만한 추문을 수집해놓은 사람이었다. 그들 중 한 명이 입장을 뒤집고 싶어 하더라도 그럴 능력이 있을 거라고는 상상도 할 수 없었다. 그녀의 이력은 유리도 자를 수 있을 만큼 깔끔하게 벼려져 있었다. 자신의 이력을 그렇게 다듬는 데도 그녀는 협박을 십분 활용했었다.

“나이를 막론하고 _어느_ 여자든 나와 결혼하려 들 거라고 당신이 생각한다면, 그것도 좀 믿기 어려운데요.”

“세베루스, 내 비둘기, 이런 일은 본래 다 계약이야. 혹시나 자기가 사랑 같은 걸 염두에 두고 있는 거라면, 부디 그렇게… 중산층적인 생각은 버려. 나는 자기에게 적당한 상대를 쉽게 찾아줄 수 있고, 그 사람은 자기가 지금 상상하는 것처럼 자기와 결혼하는 게 비위 상하는 일이라고는 생각하지 않을 거야.”

“다시 말해 벌써 심중에 둔 상대가 있고, _당신이_ 협박을 해줄 수 있다는 거군요. 혹시 그 여자가 드레이코에게 막돼먹은, 가당치도 않은 관심을 보이고 있나요?”

“ _모두가_ 드레이코에게 관심을 보이고 있지.” 나르시사는 냉정하게, 하지만 희미한 자부심을 담아 선언했다. “없는 음모를 굳이 찾으려 애쓰지 않는 게 좋아, 세베루스. 나는 그저 자기를 생각해서 하는 말이야.”

세베루스는 그 말이 진실일 가능성은 낮다고 판단했다. 그건 슬리데린답지 않은 일일뿐더러, 나르시사 블랙 말포이다운 일은 더더욱 아니었으니까.

그녀는 자신의 커피잔 테두리 너머로 그의 시선을 지그시 받아쳤다. 그는 먼저 눈을 피할 생각이 없었다. 결국에는 무언가 그녀의 주의를 끌 것이고, 그녀는 눈을 피해야만 할 상황이 생길 것이다. 누군가 말을 걸거나—

“ _어쩐_ _일로_ 두 분이 눈싸움을 하고 계시죠?” 상류계급 특유의 우아하게 느릿느릿 끄는 목소리가 끼어들었다.

나르시사는 눈을 돌려, 그녀가 낼 수 있는 한 가장 따스하고 진심 어린 미소를 지어 보였다. 세베루스는 이것을 승리로 간주할 수 없었다. 상대편이 승부를 포기한 이유가 그 자신보다 무한히 더 중요한 누군가에게 주의를 돌리기 위해서였으니.

“뭐하다 이렇게 늦었니, 달링?” 그렇게 물으며, 나르시사가 손을 뻗었다. 드레이코는 그 손을 잡고 가볍게 그 위로 고개를 숙였다. 품위가 배어 있으면서도 무심한 몸짓이었다.

“파이어볼트를 보고 있었죠, 물론.” 그가 느릿느릿 대꾸했다. “안녕하세요, 세베루스.”

“뭐라고 했지?” 세베루스가 날카롭게 되물었다. 드레이코는 화들짝 놀라 눈을 살짝 크게 떴다. 은은한 붉은빛이 그의 얼굴 위로 번졌다.

“드레이코, 달링,” 나르시사가 입을 열었다. “친구와 동료들을 이름으로 부르는 것은 상스러운 자들이나 하는 일이란다.”

“물론이죠.” 드레이코가 어깨를 바로 했다. “사과드립니다, 교수님.”

세베루스는 사과를 받지 않았다. 사과하는 이유가 잘못되어 있었으므로. 대신 그는 잔을 들어 커피를 한 모금 입에 머금었다.

드레이코는 키가 더 큰 듯했다. 나르시사와 루시우스 두 사람 다 키가 큰 편이었으니, 두 사람의 아들이 키가 클 것 역시 논리적으로 예상 가능한 일이었다. 그러나 고작 2개월가량 눈을 뗐다가 다시 보았을 때 이처럼 큰 변화를 거친 모습을 마주하면 언제나 놀라운 기분이 들었다. 얼굴 생김새 역시, 드레이코가 성인이 되면 최종적으로 가지게 될 형태에 가까워지고 있는 듯했다. 오래지 않아 그는 루시우스보다 나르시사를 더 닮은 얼굴이 될 것이다. 혹은 나르시사의 부친이 금발이었다면 보였을 생김새로—블랙 가문의 얼굴로. 드레이코는 적어도 겉으로는 우아하게 성인으로 진화하고 있었다. 어깨를 반듯이 편 자세나 자리에 앉는 숙달된—너무나 숙달되어서 완벽하게 건성인 듯 보이는—태도를 보니, 대륙에서 보낸 한 달을 허투루 쓰지는 않은 것으로 보였다.

_보기_ _좋게_ _윤이_ _나기_ _시작하는군_ _(Polishing up nicely)_ , 세베루스는 시니컬하게 생각했다.

“파이어볼트?” 나르시사는 애정 넘치는 좋은 어머니의 자태로 아들에게 묻고 있었다. 세베루스는 드레이코가 예전에 그녀에게 포터 양의 빗자루에 대해 (불평하는) 편지를 쓴 적이 있을까 생각해 보았다. 만약 그렇다면, 그녀는 그 이야기를 꺼내지 않을 만한 분별력이 있었다.

“ _아일랜드_ _팀이_ 가지고 있는 것 같은 빗자루요, 어머니,” 드레이코가 말했다. 그 어조는 그저 살짝 기분이 상한 정도로만 들렸다. 그의 새로운, 정성 들여 배양된 어른스러운 면을 보여주는 또 다른 지표였다.

“오, 그렇지. 내일 월드컵 결승전이 열려, 세베루스, 자기도 알겠지만.” 그녀의 불만은 조금도 겉으로 드러나지 않았다. “루시우스가 티켓을 구해왔어.”

“최고층석으로요, 물론,” 드레이코가 꼼꼼히 만들어낸 무심함을 담아 덧붙였다.

세베루스는 드레이코가 보여주는 자제력에 자신이 느끼게 될 한 줄기 아쉬움을 미처 예상하지 못했다. 그는 매일같이 아이들을 질색하며 살았다. 한 무리의 아이들이 완전히 호그와트를 떠날 때조차 그는 좀처럼 기쁨을 느끼지 못했다. 새로운 한 무리가 금방 또 도착할 것을 알기 때문이었다. 하지만 드레이코의 유년기가 흔적도 없이 사라져 가는 것을 보며 그는, 기이하게도, 대체할 수 없는 무언가가 사라지는 모습을 지켜보는 기분이 되었다.

그렇다 해도 녀석이 자신을 “세베루스”라고 부르게 놓아둘 생각은 없었지만.

드레이코는 팬케이크와 스콘을 약간 먹었지만, 캐비어는 기피했다. 나르시사가 캐비어 좀 먹어 보라고 권했을 때는 콧잔등을 찡그렸다. 커피도 입에 맞지 않는 듯했다. 대신 그는 설탕을 잔뜩 넣은 차를 홀짝거렸다. 어쩌면 세베루스가 좀 성급하게 판단했던 걸지도 모른다… 하지만 청소년기는 원래 그런 법이었다. 그들은 어떤 면에서는 놀라울 정도로 어른스러워 보이면서도, 또 다른 면에서는 짜증스러울 만큼 유치했다. 언제나 이쪽과 저쪽을 바쁘게 오가는, 청소년기의 어색한 춤사위.

“저는 이만—” 드레이코는 잠시 멈칫했다가 말을 계속했다. “크랩과 고일을 만나러 갈까 하는데.” 세베루스는 그가 멈칫하기 전에 ‘빈스랑 그렉’이라고 말하려던 게 아닐까 생각했다. “괜찮을까요, 어머니?”

“물론이지, 달링,” 나르시사가 말했다. 세베루스는 그녀가 차라리 자기 손톱을 생으로 뽑아버리는 것을 더 반겼으리라는 것을 알았다. 그러나 나르시사는 훌륭한 순수혈통 어머니의 표상이었다. 순수혈통 가문의 훌륭한 어머니는 아들에게 눈에 띄게 애착을 보이지 않는 법이다. 방학 때마다 그녀는 늘 어떻게 하면 지나치게 들러붙는 것처럼 보이지 않으면서 드레이코와 함께 시간을 보낼 수 있을까 자나깨나 고민했다. 그녀가 퀴디치 월드컵 경기를 보러 가는 것 또한, 오직 아들과 함께 시간을 보내고 싶은 마음에서 우러나온 행동이었다.

“나중에 봬요, 교수님,” 드레이코가 적절히 무관심한 톤으로 말한 뒤 자리를 떴다.

주위에서 무수한 시선이 암암리에 그를 좇았다. 나르시사는 전혀 눈치채지 못하는 것처럼 행동했지만, 세베루스는 그녀가 누구누구의 시선이 자신의 아들을 살피고 있는지, 그리고 각각 얼마나 면밀하게 관찰하고 있는지 정확히 파악해 목록을 작성하고 있을 것을 잘 알았다.

“그래서, 세베루스 달링.” 나르시사가 다시 그에게 주의를 돌렸다. “부디 포터 양에 대해 이야기를 좀 해 봐.”

세베루스는 커피 주전자를 향해 뻗던 손을 잠시 멈췄다 (그의 의도를 감지하자, 주전자는 마법으로 공중에 떠올라 저 홀로 잔에 커피를 따르기 시작했다).

“그녀의 뭘요?” 그는 크림을 담은 병이 제멋대로 잔에 크림을 붓지 못하게 움켜잡았다.

“그녀에 관해 좀 더 알아두고 싶어.” 나르시사의 새파란 눈이 가늘게 뜨였다. “드레이코는 끊임없이 편지에서 그녀 이야기를 해. 올여름에는 그녀가 호그와트에 머물렀다지, 무슨 마법 사고를 겪고 나서?”

포터 양은 지금쯤 서리에서의 유배 생활로 돌아갔을 것이다. 한 달이 채 지나지 않아 그녀는 다시 호그와트로 돌아올 것이고, 그 짧은 시간에도 아마 엄청난 변화가 일어나 있을 것이 분명했다. 적어도 그는, 제발 그녀가 달라져 오기를 간절히 빌었다. 여름 내내 그녀는 우울하고 상처 입은 듯한 고고함을 견지했다. 어린아이 치고는 지나치게 복잡하고 어른이라 하기엔 지나치게 유치한 태도였다. 그런 태도는 특히 그녀가 마법약 공부를 하고 있거나 그가 근처에 있는 것을 의식할 때 더더욱 예리해졌다. 명백하게도, 그가 한 어떤 행동이 그녀를 자극한 것이 틀림없었다. 그녀의 심장 어딘가에 존재하는 연약한 사춘기 소녀의 조개껍데기를 깨트린 듯했다. 그는 자기가 무슨 짓을 해서 그런 결과를 초래했는지 아무것도 생각해낼 수 없었다. 사람들은 보통 그를 경멸했다. 보통 그가 하는 짓은 사람들의 자존심에 상처를 주는 것이었다. 그런데 포터 양은 마치 그가 어떤 식으로든 그녀를 _실망시킨_ 것처럼 행동했다.

자신이 무슨 잘못을 한 것인지 고민하다가도, 그는 그걸 고민하고 있다는 사실에 짜증이 났다.

(그는 물론 대놓고 물어보기는 거부했다.)

“그녀는 십대 여자아이예요. 십대 여자아이들은 다 똑같죠—변덕스럽고, 제멋대로고, 짜증스럽고.”

여전히 눈을 가늘게 뜬 채, 나르시사는 그가 자기 커피잔에 설탕을 넣는 것을 잠자코 지켜보았다.

“나는 드레이코가 그녀에게 가지는 관심이 문제가 될지 미리 알아두어야겠어. 그의 관심은 거의 집착 수준으로 보이고, 왜 그런지 나는 이유를 알고 싶어. 신문 기사만 보면, 그녀는 빈말로도 예쁘다고 하기는 힘들어 보이던데—그 _안경은_ 정말이지.” 그녀의 어깨가 가볍게 바르르 떨렸다. “그리고 그 _머리카락_ … 팬지 파킨슨은 끔찍한 사마귀지만, 적어도 몸단장 하나는 꼼꼼하게 할 줄 알아.”

“팬지 파킨슨은 퍼그 같은 얼굴에,” 세베루스는 이유 없이 짜증이 치미는 것을 느끼며 입을 열었다. “부패한 거름더미 수준의 개성을 가지고 있어요. 만약 드레이코가 무슨 이유로든 포터 양을 더 선호한다면—그리고 확실히 말하자면, 그는 _내게는_ 아무것도 털어놓은 적이 없어요—어쨌든 그것은 상식적인 반응이라고 할 수 있죠.”

“하지만 그가 실제로 그녀를 선호할까?”

“드레이코 또래의 남자아이들은 아무도, 심지어 그들 자신조차도 이해할 수 없는 이유로 한 여자아이에게 집착하곤 하죠. 포터 양은 퀴디치에서 그를 압도하고, 유명하고, 거기다 그의 부유함이나 지위를 대단하게 여기지 않아요.” _정반대라면_ _모를까_ _._ “그가 속을 끓이는 것도 납득할 수 있지 않을까 싶은데요.”

“흠,” 그의 평가를 듣고 난 뒤에도 나르시사의 입매는 전혀 만족한 듯 보이지 않았다. “자기는 그 감정들이 언제든 더… 위협적으로 변할 가능성도 있다고 생각해?”

_후계에_ _?_ _당신이_ _그의_ _장래에_ _거는_ _희망에_ _?_ _아니면_ _그_ _개인의_ _안전에_ _?_ 그녀가 말하는 위협은 그중 하나일 수도, 전부 다일 수도 있었다. 그녀의 한쪽 조부모가 머글이라는 결함에도 불구하고, 포터 양의 부와 지위는 어느 순수혈통 가문의 어머니라도 반갑게 맞이할 만한 조건이었다. 하지만 만약 어둠의 군주가 돌아온다면, 그런데 드레이코가 그의 최우선 표적에게 푹 빠져 정신을 못 차리고 있다면…

세베루스는 어둠의 군주가 돌아올지도 모른다는 전망이 날이 갈수록 얼마나 짙어지고 있는지 나르시사보다 더 잘 알았다. 그녀가 가진 광활한 정보력과 영향력에도 불구하고, 나르시사는 예언자가 아니라 신중한 어머니일 뿐이었다.

하지만 그녀는 또한 도박사이기도 했다. 도박사—이자 헌신적인 어머니. 그녀가 드레이코에게 무엇이 최선이라고 결정을 내릴지 알아낼 방법은 없었다. 단지 한 번 결정을 내리고 나면, 가차없는 단호함으로 그 노선을 밀어붙일 것만은 확신할 수 있었다.

체념 섞인 음울함을 느끼며, 그는 머릿속의 「해리엇 포터를 향한 잠재적 위협」 항목에 _「나르시사」_ 를 추가했다.

“포터 양은,” 그는 커피잔을 들어올렸다. “주목할 만한 구석이 전혀 없어요.”

* * * * *

“허마이니, 지금 _당장_ 여기 와서 이걸 좀 봐,” 해리엇이 속닥거렸다.

“잠시만, 난 우선—이 지퍼를 좀—윽—”

“내가 지퍼 올려줄 테니까 그냥 이리 와. 이건 정말 _꼭_ 봐야 돼.”

“오, 알았어, 어차피 내 팔로는 닿지 않을 것 같고…”

커튼이 부스럭대며 열리고 허마이니가 나타났다. 그녀는 하늘하늘한 연보라색 드레스를 입고, 한쪽 팔을 뒤로 돌려 드레스 등 부분을 여며 쥐고 있었다. 해리엇을 보자마자, 그녀의 눈은 매우 동그랗게 떠졌고 입술은 터져 나오는 웃음을 가두려는 듯 꾹 다물렸다.

“다시 생각해 보니,” 그녀는 불안정한 목소리로 입을 열었다. “이 안에 그 드레스랑 내가 둘 다 들어갈 수 있을지 확신이 안 서네.”

“다시 한 번 말해줄래?” 해리엇은 치맛단 위로 양팔을 벌려 보였다. 그녀가 입은 드레스의 치맛단은 호그와트의 정문 정도라면 양쪽 모서리에 스치지 않고 지나갈 수 있겠지만, 그보다 더 좁은 입구는 도저히 통과할 수 없을 것 같았다. “설마하니 내 드레스가 뭔가 _잘못된_ 것 같다고 말하려는 건 아니겠지? 설마 이 드레스가… _너무_ _거대하다고_ 말하려는 건?”

허마이니의 꽉 다물린 입술도 이번에는 쿡 터진 웃음을 완전히 가둬두지 못했다.

“어디 보자, 어떻게 하고 있니, 아가씨들?”

허마이니가 화들짝 놀랐다. 해리엇은 잽싸게 손을 뻗어 커튼을 내리려고 했지만, 때는 이미 늦었다. 치수를 재는 줄자를 둘러메고 앞치마에 빽빽이 핀을 꽂은 말킨 부인이 바람을 잘 만난 돛단배처럼 성큼 들이닥쳤다.

“오!” 그녀는 해리엇을 훑어보며 활짝 웃었다. “자, 나와 보렴, 얘야, 이리 나와 봐, 그 안에서는 제대로 살펴볼 수가 없잖니!”

그리고 해리엇이 속으로 욕설을 주워섬기고 있는 것도 모른 채, 그녀는 해리엇의 팔을 잡고 탈의실에서 끌어냈다. 그러고는 삼면이 거울로 둘러싸인 단 위에 덥석 올려놓았다.

이 드레스에는 삼면 거울 같은 것은 필요하지 않았다. 거울 하나만으로도 지나친 분홍색과 지나치게 풍성한 프릴은 충분히 눈에 들어왔으니까. 세 개나 되는 거울 앞에 서니, 그것은 지나치게-지나치게-지나친 분홍색과 지나치게-지나치게-지나친 프릴로 보였다. 그렇게 보이게 만드는 주범은 치맛자락이었다. 치마폭이 거의 해리엇의 키와 맞먹었다. 그 널따란 프릴범벅 분홍색 위에서 그녀의 상체는 마치 컵케이크 위에 꽂힌 몽당양초 같아 보였다.

해리엇은 이 가게 안에 지금 그들 외에는 아무도 없기만을 기도했다. 이 드레스는 탈의실 안에 숨어서 허마이니와 둘이서 웃는 용도로는 완벽했지만, 이 드레스를 입은 채로 남들 눈에 띄는 것은 악몽의 시발점이나 다름없었다.

그 순간 그녀는 번쩍하는 녹색 빛과 공포에 질린 웜테일의 목소리, 차갑고 딱딱하게 굳어버린 노인의 얼굴을 떠올리고 속으로 중얼거렸다. _단지_ _내가_ _진정한_ _악몽이란_ _어떤_ _건지_ _알고_ _있다는_ _것만_ _빼면_.

“ _이제_ 보이는구나.” 말킨 부인은 뒤로 한 발짝 물러서며 두 팔을 활짝 벌렸다. 페투니아 이모도 새로 산 나비넥타이를 한 더들리의 모습을 더 잘 보려고 할 때 저런 자세를 취할 것이다. “그야말로 _사랑스럽지_ 않니?”

해리엇은 “내 눈에 흙이 들어가기 전에는 안 돼요”라는 말을 예의 바르게 전할 방법이 존재하는지 확신할 수 없었다. 그래도 그 방법을 떠올리기 위해 그녀는 무척이나 애썼다.

딸랑 종소리가 울렸다. 순간 해리엇의 심장은 공포에 질려 멈칫했다. 문이 열리고 누군가 이 꼴을 보게 되리라 생각했기 때문이다. 하지만 말킨 부인은 _‘_ _늦었지만_ _이번에는_ _반드시_ _우편배달이어야_ _할_ _거야_ _’_ 같은 말을 중얼거렸다.

“부디 잠시만 양해해 주려무나, 얘야.” 말킨 부인은 길데로이 록허트의 옷장에서 떨려 나왔을 법한 현란한 남성용 로브 진열대 뒤쪽으로 부산스럽게 움직였다.

“오 세상에,” 해리엇은 안전한 탈의실 안으로 도주할 수 있을 만큼 치맛자락을 모아 들려고 있는 힘을 다했다. “서둘러, 그녀가 돌아오기 전에.”

“그냥 분홍색은 너에게 안 맞는 것 같다고 말해, 녹색 계열이 좋다고,” 허마이니가 말했다. “여기, 내 손을 잡아—네 _발은_ 대체 어디 가 있는 거야? 난 세상에 이만큼의 튤(tulle)이 _존재하는_ 지도 몰랐어…”

“멀린이시여,” 블라우스에 느닷없이 뛰어든 두꺼비만큼 불쾌한 목소리가 느릿느릿 말했다. “그 물건은 대체 _무슨_ 생각으로 만든 거지?”

심장이 내려앉는 것을 느끼며, 그녀는 거울에 비친 여성용 정장 진열대 위로 드레이코 말포이의 새하얗고 뾰족한 얼굴이 나타나는 것을 보고 말았다.

에라, 물러설 수 없다면 싸우다 죽는 게 낫지.

그녀는 치맛자락을 휘감아 들고 돌아서서 그를 마주 보았다 (그리고 그러다가 단 아래로 굴러떨어지지 않은 자신에게 무한한 자부심을 느꼈다). 단 아래로 진작 내려서지 않아서 너무나 다행이었다. 그 위에 있음으로써 그녀는 약간이나마 키가 커진 것처럼 보였기 때문이다. 말포이의 재수 없는 다리는 그녀가 자라야 할 키까지 빼앗아 자란 양 길어져 있었다.

“꺼져, 말포이. 안 그럼 내가 이 풍성한 치맛자락에 숨겨둔 옷핀이 몇 개나 되는지 몸소 체험하게 해줄 테니.”

말포이는 멍하니 그녀를 응시했다. “포터?” 그 물음조차 멍했다.

“누구겠어?” 그녀는 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. “뭐야, 이제 안경이 필요한가 보지?”

“안경은 어디다 팔아 치웠냐, 네눈박이?” 그의 재수 없는 얼굴에 조소가 되돌아왔다. “ _그래서_ 그 흉물을 고른 거였어? 아예 눈이 멀었나 보지, 이제?”

“난 콘택트렌즈를 끼고 있어, 멍청아.” 그것 때문에 눈이 계속 따끔거렸지만, 아직 렌즈를 쓰기 시작한 지 몇 시간밖에 안 되었으니까. 진은 그녀가 곧 익숙해질 거라고 말했다.

“이리 와, 해리엇, 무시해.” 허마이니가 그녀의 팔을 잡아끌었다. “엄마가 금방 오실 거야—”

“다이애건 앨리에서 _잡종들을_ 봐야 하는 것만도 끔찍한데,” 말포이가 말했다. “훈련받은 원숭이들이 돌아다니는 거나 마찬가지지—하지만 _머글_ 까지?”

해리엇이 그를 향해 덤벼들기 전에 허마이니가 양손으로 그녀의 팔을 꼭 붙잡았다. 아마도 그 덕분에 해리엇은 대자로 엎어져 바닥에 얼굴을 처박는 꼴을 면했을 것이다.

“자기 불알이나 긁적대는 야생 원숭이도 _너에_ _비하면_ 흠잡을 데 없는 신사야,” 그녀는 이를 드러내고 쏘아붙였다. 그래봐도 말포이의 조소는 더욱 진해졌다. 하지만 도어벨이 한 번 더 울리자, 그는 표정을 매끄럽게 갈무리하고 어깨를 반듯이 세웠다. 마치 그들을 조롱하다가 남들 눈에 띄고 싶지 않다는 듯이.

“드레이코?” 여자 목소리가 불렀다.

말포이는 놀란 얼굴을 했지만, 느릿하게 대꾸했다. “여기 있어요, 어머니.”

해리엇은 눈을 깜빡였다. 말포이에게 어머니가 있다고? 그의 아버지가 어디 축축한 바위 아래 민달팽이처럼 달라붙어 있던 그를 떼어내 갓난아이랍시고 집에 데려온 게 아니었단 말인가?

마지막으로 한 번 더 그들을 향해 조소를 날리고, 말포이는 돌아섰다. 때마침 그의 어머니일 수밖에 없는 여자 한 명이 잘 차려입은 마네킹 두 개 사이에서 모습을 드러냈다.

“달링,” 그렇게 부르는 그녀의 어조는 해리엇의 심장을 직격했다. 그 어조는 페투니아 이모가 더들리의 이름을 부를 때, 진이 허마이니의 이름을 부를 때 사용하는 어조였다. 그녀의 귀는 언제나 예민하게 그 어조를 캐치했다. 왜냐하면 그녀 자신은 한 번도 그렇게 불려본 기억이 없었으므로.

말포이 부인은 (에잇) 키가 매우 크고, 매우 늘씬하고, 매우 금발이었다. 그녀의 치맛단과 상의를 장식한 레이스는 너무도 정교해서, 마법으로 짜낸 것일 수밖에 없다고 해리엇은 생각했다. 그리고—어쩌면 아직 햇병아리 단계인 그녀의 소녀 본능이 작용했는지—한 번 슬쩍 본 것만으로도, 해리엇은 자신이 지금 입고 있는 드레스가 말포이 부인이 입고 있는 드레스가 되기 위해 안간힘을 썼지만 너무도 확연하게, 터무니없을 정도로 그것과 다른 차원에 있다는 것을 알아챌 수 있었다. 이 드레스를 입고 있는 모습을 들킨 지금 이 순간까지, 그녀는 진정한 창피함을 모르고 있었던 것이나 다름없었다.

_아니_ , 말포이 부인의 시선이 그녀에게 닿았을 때 그녀는 생각했다. _지금_ _*_ _이_ _*_ _순간까지_.

말포이 부인의 완전무결한 눈썹은 기껏해야 1mm 정도 위로 올라갔을 뿐이었다. 하지만 새로 장만한 콘택트렌즈 덕분에 해리엇은 그 움직임을 완벽하게 포착할 수 있었다. 그녀의 새파란 눈동자는 해리엇의 지저분한 머리카락에서부터 망사와 레이스 틈에 파묻힌 발까지 한 차례 쭉 훑고 나서, 아직도 해리엇의 팔을 붙들고 있던 허마이니에게로 옮겨갔다. 그녀의 윗입술이 경멸조로 슬쩍 말려 올라갔다. 해리엇은 그 순간, 날카로운 스틸레토 힐 아래 느릿느릿 밟히는 벌레를 상상했다.

“이리 오렴, 드레이코.” 말포이 부인이 손을 내밀었다. “네가 대체 왜 이런 다 무너져가는 조잡한 가게에 들어온 건지, 나는 짐작조차 할 수 없구나…”

“오, 그냥 좀 웃음거리가 필요했어요,” 말포이는 무성의한 잔인함을 담아 대꾸했다.

스컹크가 악취를 내뿜듯 자기만족을 줄줄 흘리며, 두 사람은 자리를 떴다. 말포이는 어깨 너머로 악의 가득한 미소를 지어 보였고, 그의 어머니는 거의 눈에 보이지도 않을 만큼 미미한, 하지만 그 안에 담긴 경멸만은 지극히 분명하게 드러나는 시선 한 자락만을 던지고 사라졌다.

곧이어 울린 도어벨은 불쾌할 만큼 쾌활한 소리를 냈다. 그리고 가게는 조용해졌다. 해리엇은 호흡을 가라앉히려고 애썼다. 거칠어진 숨소리는 갑자기 찾아든 정적 속에서 지나치게 크게 울렸다. 그녀는 저 _빌어먹을_ 말포이들의 잘난 척하는  _재수없는_ 면상을 한 대 후려쳐 주고 싶었다—

띠링! 도어벨이 또 한 번 재잘대듯 울렸다. 저 도어벨을 떼어내 납작해질 때까지 발로 밟아버리면 속이 시원할 것 같았다.

“허마이니? 해리엇?”

진의 목소리를 듣고 해리엇은 반가운 마음을 억누를 수 없었다. 그리고 그녀가 1분이라도 더 일찍 등장하지 않아서 정말 다행이라고 생각했다.

“이쪽이에요, 엄마,” 허마이니가 목소리를 높여 불렀다. 그녀는 여전히 해리엇의 팔을 잡고 있었다.

말포이 부인이 그랬듯 진도 마네킹들 사이에서 나타났다. 말포이 부인과 달리, 그녀는 실용적인 머글 원피스를 입고 그 위에 멋진 트렌치코트를 걸친 모습이었다. 그리고 눈이 핑핑 돌아갈 정도로 복잡하고 정교하게 말려 올라간 머리 모양 대신, 머리카락이 얼굴 위로 흘러내리지 않게 뒤로 가볍게 묶고 있었다. 말포이 부인과 달리, 그녀는 그들을 향해 미소지었다.

“늦어서 정말 미안하다…”

해리엇의 드레스가 눈에 들어올 만큼 가까이 왔을 때, 진은 우뚝 멈춰 섰다. 그리고 눈을 커다랗게 떴다.

“저 이거 정말 싫어요,” 그녀가 뭐라고 입을 떼기 전에 해리엇은 재빨리 말했다.

진은 안도한 듯했다. “그래, 해리엇. 내 생각에 너에겐 녹색이 훨씬 더 잘 어울릴 것 같구나.”

* * * * *

“마지막으로 말하겠는데,” 리무스는 머글 지폐를 세서 지갑에 넣으며 말했다. “너에겐 _절대_ 장보기를 맡기지 않을 거야.”

시리우스는 골이 난 듯했다. “나도 식료품 골라 담는 것쯤은 할 수 있다고.”

“아니, 넌 못 해. 한 번도 제대로 할 수 있었던 적이 없었어. 내가 분명 ‘스파게티’라고 적어놔도 너는 보타이 파스타를 사 오지. 내가 ‘우유’라고 쓰면 너는 초콜릿 우유를 사 오고.”

“네가 날 못 가게 하려는 건 내가 남들 눈에 띄는 걸 원치 않기 때문이잖아.”

“그 이유가 크지, 그래.” 요즘 리무스는 솔직하게 말하는 데 점점 더 익숙해지고 있었다, 정말로—단지 시리우스 때문에 속 터져서 저절로 그렇게 되는 것뿐이라고는 해도. 이제까지는 줄곧 그랬다. 하지만 지금은, 솔직하게 말하면서 시리우스의 얼굴을 어둡게 물들여 가는 그림자 또한 신경 써야 했다. 마치 불행한 시리우스가 얼마나 위험한지를 경고하는 듯 상처와 위협이 뒤섞인 표정. “하지만 네가, 왜 _초콜릿_ _우유로는_ 내가 요리를 할 수 없는지 이해하지 못할 만큼 부엌일에 가망이 없는 탓이기도 해.”

시리우스는 코웃음을 쳤다. 그 얼굴에 드리웠던 어둠이 조금 옅어졌다. 구름에 가렸던 달이 얼굴을 내밀면서 땅에 한 조각 밝은 부분이 생겨나듯이. “그게 더 맛있다니까.”

“대부분의 사람들 입맛엔 안 그래,” 리무스는 단호하게 말했다. “하지만 네가 원한다면 그것도 사다 줄게.”

“난 너랑 같이 가고 싶어,” 시리우스는 전략을 바꾸려는 듯했다. “패드풋으로 있을게, 아무도 날 알아보지 못할 거야.”

_피터는_ _알아볼_ _거야_. 그러나 피터는 그들을 공격하진 않을 것이다. 그것은 그의 방식이 아니었다. 게다가 그가 아직 스코틀랜드에 머물러 있을 거라고는 생각하기 힘들었다. 그럴 리가 없었다. 은신처에서 그리 떨려 나왔으니, 피터는 제 발로 갈 수 있는 가장 멀리까지 도망쳤을 것이 분명하다.

도망쳐서 그가 무슨 짓을 할지, 그들은 아무것도 생각해낼 수 없었다. 리무스는 아무것도 모르는 상태를 질색했다. 그것은 마치 만월의 위협이 피부 아래를 갉작대는 것과 비슷한 느낌이었다… 하지만 달의 움직임은 관찰이라도 할 수 있었지, 피터의 행동 양식을 그린 도표 같은 것은 존재하지 않았다. 스네이프조차 이제 그를 찾아낼 방도를 모른다고 했다. 그들이 할 수 있는 일은 기다리는 것뿐이었다… 기다려서, 피터가 이미 저지른 것보다 더 나쁜 일을 저지를지 알아내는 수밖에.

기다림이 얼마나 끔찍할 수 있는지, 리무스는 잠시 잊었었다.

“식료품점에는 개가 들어갈 수 없어, 시리우스.”

“그럼 밖에서 기다리지.”

리무스는 항복했다. 시리우스와는 싸울 때와 싸우지 말아야 할 때를 잘 고를 필요가 있었다. 그는 자신들의 말싸움이 결국 이렇게 끝나리라는 것을 내내 알고 있었지만, 그래도 시리우스가 스스로 여기까지 도달하도록 유도해야 했다. 시리우스가 스스로 생각해내지 않은 행동을 하게 만들 수 있는 것은 언제나 제임스뿐이었다.

리무스가 재킷을 찾아오는 동안 시리우스는 밖에서 일없이 잔디를 걷어차며 어슬렁거렸다. 리무스가 어쩌다 창밖을 내다보면 가끔씩, 주저앉아 한 가닥씩 풀잎을 뜯고 있는 시리우스를 볼 수 있었다. 그렇게 뜯은 풀잎을 그는 손가락 사이에 끼워 비벼 잘게 부서뜨렸다. 그는 또 나무에 손바닥 전체를 가져다 대거나, 손톱으로 나무껍질을 뜯어내기도 했다. 비가 온 뒤 진흙탕 속에 손가락을 담그거나, 강바닥에서 돌을 캐내 손바닥 위로 굴려보거나.

하나같이 리무스가 알던 남자가 할 것 같지 않은 행동들이었다. 시리우스가 맨발로 시냇물을 헤치고 걸어 나오는 것을, 그러면서 자기 다리를 휘감아 돌며 반짝거리는 물을 물끄러미 바라보는 것을 보았을 때, 리무스는 생각했다. _세상을_ _다시_ _한_ _번_ _학습하고_ _있구나_ _._

12년 동안, 디멘터들은 그에게서 세상을 빼앗아갔다. 하나둘씩 기억을 빨아들였다. 처음에야 그가 사랑했던 사람들의 기억을 가져갔을 것이다. 하지만 어느 시점엔가는 ( _얼마나_ _지났을_ _때일까_ _?_ ) 디멘터가 가져갈 만한 것이 까슬까슬한 잔디와 서늘한 바위의 기억 말고는 남지 않았으리라.

리무스는 아담한 산장의 문을 닫고, 그 주변에 방어막을 치고, 잔디밭 저 너머까지 어슬렁대며 걸어간 시리우스를 따라잡았다.

“금방 패드풋으로 변신할게,” 시리우스가 말했다. “그냥… 조금만 더 있다가.”

알버스는 시리우스가 밖으로 나올 때는 항상 개의 모습으로 있기를 바랐다. 스코틀랜드 산악지대의 깊고 깊은 심장부, 머글 접근방지 마법으로 겹겹이 둘러싸인 구역에 있을 때도. 하지만 리무스는 개의 눈이 인간의 눈만큼 멀리 볼 수는 없음을 알고 있었다. 냄새를 맡고 싶으면 시리우스는 개로 변신했다. 하지만 보고 싶을 때, 그는 인간의 모습을 유지했다.

시리우스의 안전을 위해서라도, 어쩌면 리무스는 그에게 얼른 개로 변하라고 재촉해야 할지 모른다. 그러나 시리우스는 충분히 오래 갇혀 있었다. 패드풋의 모습만이 유일한 도피처였던 곳에.

여름이라 언덕과 숲이 온통 푸르게 우거졌다. 하늘은 비가 올 듯 어둑어둑했다. 리무스는 미풍이 제법 차가운 공기를 실어오는 것을 인지할 수 있었다. 그의 몸에는 그저 기분 좋을 만큼 선선하게만 느껴졌지만.

그들이 함께 걷는 내도록 시리우스는 거의 하늘만 보고 있었다. 바람이 불어와 그의 검은 머리카락을 얼굴에서 밀어냈다. 리무스가 개탄스러운 이발사 노릇을 했던 그날 이후 그 머리카락은 제법 잘 자라고 있었다.

“저거 헤드윅 아니야?” 시리우스가 돌연 입을 열었다.

리무스는 고개를 들었다. 아니나 다를까, 새하얀 눈올빼미가 그들을 향해 날아들고 있었다. 날개를 펼치고 발을 쭉 뺀 자세로. 헤드윅은 늑대인간의 곁에 있는 것을 좋아하지 않았기 때문에 시리우스가 팔을 내밀었다.

“어이, 잘 지냈어?” 헤드윅이 자기 손가락을 잘근거리게 놓아둔 채, 시리우스는 그가 음미하듯 만지작거리는 물질의 목록에 헤드윅의 깃털을 추가하려는 듯했다. 나무, 잔디, 강물 속 바위에 더해, 그는 가끔 집 안의 물건들도 만지작거렸다. 조리대 위의 대리석이라든가, 나무로 만든 식탁, 낡아서 부들부들해진 소파. 그렇지만 만월이 지나고 리무스에게 담요를 덮어주거나 침대까지 부축해 줄 때, 그 손길은 오래 머무르지 않았다. 단 한 번도. 그가 그렇듯 꼼꼼하면서도 반쯤 초월적인 경외심을 담아 건드리지 않는 것은 오직 리무스뿐이었다.

리무스는 그것을 슬프게 여겨야 하는지 아닌지 알지 못했다. 어쩌면 그는 전혀 놀라지 않았는지도 모른다. 어쩌면 그 역시 그것을 원하는지도 모른다. 때때로 시리우스는 그를 끝간 데 모를 슬픔으로 밀어 넣었다. 그럴 때면 마치 사람의 발길이 닿기에는 너무 높은 산에서 발원하여 영원히 도달할 수 없는 바다를 향해 흐르는 강물을 발견한 듯한 기분이었다.

시리우스는 _무니와_ _패드풋_ 앞으로 쓰인 해리엇의 편지를 헤드윅의 발에서 풀어냈다. 그 직후 헤드윅은 시리우스의 어깨 위에서 내려와, 휴식을 취하기 위해 산장으로 향했다.

“왜 그래?” 시리우스가 눈썹을 모으고, 그 얼굴에 암울한 그림자가 스치는 것을 보고 리무스는 물었다.

“두 번째 문단,” 시리우스는 거친 목소리로 말하며 그에게 편지를 내밀었다.

리무스는 편지를 받아들고 재빨리 훑어보았다. “…젠장.”

“내 말이.” 시리우스는 봉투를 구겼다. “스네이프 말이 맞았나 봐.”

“그래,” 리무스는 천천히 대꾸했다. “월드컵에 가게 될 그녀의 흉터가 아파오기 시작했다면…”

“그는 미래가 _바뀌었다고_ 말했던 것 같은데.”

“일부가 바뀌었지만, 얼마나 바뀌었는지는 알 수 없다고 했었지.”

리무스는 편지를 도로 시리우스에게 건넸다. 그는 그것을 앞주머니에 고이 넣었다. 오십 파운드 지폐 한 뭉치를 들고 있더라도 그만큼 소중하게 욕심내는 손길로 다루지는 않았을 것이다. “하지만 우리가 미리 계획을 세워두길 아주 잘 했다고 말해도 괜찮겠지.” 그는 시계를 확인했다. “말이 나와서 말인데—서두르는 게 좋겠어. 행여나 그를 놓치기라도 하면, 우리는 끝도 없이 험한 소리를 듣게 될 거야.”

시리우스는 입속으로 뭔가 투덜거렸지만, 별다른 반발 없이 패드풋의 모습으로 변신했다.

잡목림을 지나 졸졸 흐르는 시내를 건너 울퉁불퉁한 언덕길을 삼십 분쯤 걸었을 때, 리무스의 시야에 빨간 공중전화 박스가 들어왔다. 그 전화박스는 좀 더 널찍한 길목에 반짝이며 서 있었다. 그리고 나무들이 바람결에 스치는 소리 너머로, 그는 전화벨이 울리는 소리를 들었다.

남은 몇 미터를 그는 전력으로 달려, 전화박스 안에 뛰어들며 수화기를 잡아챘다.

“여보세요?” 그렇게 말하며 그는 패드풋이 들을 수 있게 문을 걷어차 열었다.

“ _느지막이_ _나왔나_ _보지_ _?_ ” 전화선 너머로 미세하게 들리는 스네이프의 목소리가 대꾸했다. 스네이프는 보통 사람들이 토스트에 버터를 바르는 것처럼 자연스럽게 자기 목소리에 조롱을 덧바를 수 있었다.

“자네 목소리를 듣게 되어 나도 반갑네, 세베루스,” 리무스는 말했다. 그리고 그는 언제나 인사치레를 챙기는 사람이므로, “어떻게 지냈나?”를 덧붙였다.

“ _준비는_ _전부_ _끝냈고_ _?_ ” (스네이프는 언제나 그의 인사치레를 무시했다.)

“그래, 아서에게도 연락해뒀어. 그럼 준비가 다 된 모양이군?”

“ _당연히_ _._ _본인의_ _역할이나_ _걱정하게_ _,_ _루핀_ _,_ _내_ _일은_ _내가_ _알아서_ _할_ _테니_ _._ ”

“그래, 그거 말인데—패드풋!” 패드풋이 전화박스 안을 비집고 들어오려고 해서, 리무스는 경고조로 외쳤다.

“ _혹시_ _그_ _벼룩투성이_ _짐승이_ _내게_ _뭐라도_ _말하고_ _싶어_ _한다면_ _,_ ” 스네이프가 말했다. 그동안 시리우스는 인간의 모습으로 변하더니 입을 열었다. “전화기 나한테 줘, 무니, 내가 그 기름기 줄줄 흐르는 개자식에게 할 말이—”

“그럼 내일 만나지,” 리무스는 수화기에 대고 단호하게 말한 뒤, 전화를 끊었다.

시리우스는 그를 노려보았다. “넌 단 한 번도 내가 그 빌어먹을 놈에게 빌어먹을 한마디를 하게 해주질 않네.”

“나는 그가 너에게 한마디 하는 것도 못하게 막아.”

“너 그 자식에게 홀리베리의 편지 이야기를 하려던 참이었지.”

“그래.” 리무스는 눈을 깜박였다. “그게 마음에 안 들어?”

“안 들어.”

시리우스가 별다른 부연설명을 하지 않아서, 리무스는 대꾸했다. “넌 그를 믿지 않는군.”

“모르겠어.” 시리우스는 흘러내려 자기 눈을 덮은 머리카락을 들썩이게 하기 충분한 세기로 숨을 훅 불었다. “빌어먹게 모르겠어 난. 그는 왜 이 일을 하는 거지? 왜 우리에게 도와달라고 했지? 이건 덤블도어가 생각해낸 게 아니야, 그렇다면 우린 _그에게서_ 소식을 들을 수 있었을 테니까.”

시리우스가 지적하고 있는 것들을, 리무스도 생각해본 적이 있었다. 이제까지 아무 말도 하지 않았지만. 왜냐하면—글쎄—아마 그는 스스로 생각한 만큼 솔직해지지는 못했나 보다. 하지만 시리우스와 스네이프는 서로에 대한 적의를 유지하는 데 다른 사람의 도움을 필요로 하지 않았다.

“그 자식은 우리라면 치를 떨잖아,” 시리우스가 말했다. “우리도 그 자식은 질색이고. 홀리베리를 돕는 일이라고 해서 우린 동의했지만, 애초에 그가 왜 나서는 거지? _그가_ 그녀를 신경 쓸 이유가 뭐 있어?”

그리고 이것 역시, 리무스가 열심히 피해 왔던 대화 주제였다. 그 질문에 대해 그는 확답을 내놓을 수가 없었다. 봄학기와 여름방학 보충기간 내도록 스네이프가 해리엇을 외면하고, 해리엇은 그 때문에 자존심 상한 듯 행동하는 것을 본 다음에는 특히.

“나도 몰라,” 그는 말했다. “하지만 세베루스를 직접적으로 다그쳐서 뭘 알아낼 수 있을 거라고는 생각하지 않아. 네가 진짜로 그의 목적을 알아내고 싶다면, 내 생각에 최선의 방법은 우리가 아무것도 의심하지 못하는 멍청한 그리핀도르인 것처럼 행동하면서 그의 계획이 실제로 어떻게 이루어지는지 관찰하는 거야. 뭐, 그 말은 물론 내가 의심할 줄 모르는 멍청한 그리핀도르 역할을 하겠다는 뜻이야. 너는 계속 의심스러워하도록 해. 네가 그렇게 나오지 않으면 _그가_ 의심할 테니까.”

시리우스가 예리한 눈으로 그를 바라본 순간, 리무스는 그에게서 ‘예전 시리우스(Old Sirius)’를 보았다. 강물에 닳은 바위가 어떤 느낌인지에 그토록 마음을 쏟는, 자기성찰적인 낯선 이가 아니라, 그와 더불어 온갖 책략을 구상하고 함께 장난스러운 음모를 꾸미던 시리우스를.

“ _너도_ 그를 믿지 않는군.”

“나는 세베루스가 우리에게 모든 것을 털어놓고 있다고는 믿지 않아. 그건 그의 방식이 아니야, 내 말을 믿어도 좋아. 그는 확실히 우리를 싫어하지, 아마도 그의 마음에 담을 수 있는 만큼의 증오를 담아서. 그러니 지금은 어떤 식으로든 우리가 그에게 쓰임새가 있는 거라고 추측할 수 있어. 다만 모르는 것은 우리가 그에게 _어떻게_ 쓸모가 있는지야—그리고 그걸 알아내는 방법은, 그의 계획에 어울려주는 것밖에 없고.”

“그렇고말고.” 오랫동안 잊고 있었던, 하지만 어린 시절 살았던 집처럼 친숙한 빛이 시리우스의 얼굴을 밝혔다. “그 기름진 개자식이 무슨 꿍꿍이를 가지고 있든지, 우린 대비를 하고 있을 거야.”

리무스는 오래전 기숙사에서 보냈던 밤들을 떠올렸다. 다음 만월에 어떤 모험을 할까 계획하던 밤, 혹은 지도를 들여다보며 슬리데린 학생들을 찾던 밤. 지금 공중전화 박스 안에 붙어 선 상황은 그때와 같은 유치한 위험의 분위기를 자아내고 있었다. 어린 날, 아직 실제적인 위협을 경험하기 전이었기 때문에 위협을 만들어내 대적하던 시절. 오히려 전쟁 중 그들의 작전 구상은 암울하고 간단명료했다. 가능한 한 가장 적은 수의 단어를 사용해 계획을 설명했고, 나중에 가서는 한밤중에 모이곤 했다. 두려움을 느끼는 것이 릴리나 아기에게 좋지 않을 거라고 제임스가 걱정했기 때문이다.

이제 제임스와 릴리는 없었고 아기는 그들 중 누구보다 더 위험한 상황에 처해 있었다. 그리고 리무스는 스네이프가 그들을 끌어들이는데 그들이 거절할 상황은 아니라는 믿음을 놓아버릴 수 없었다. 아무리 그의 속내를 알 수 없다 하더라도.

“네가 그동안 줄곧 패드풋의 모습을 유지해야 할 테니 정말 다행이야,”그는 살짝 비꼬듯 말했다. 지난날 릴리가 아침에 내려와 보게 되는 일 없도록 작전 지도를 말아 서랍에 넣었듯, 머릿속을 어지럽히는 생각들을 멀찍이 밀어놓으며. “안 그러면 너는 5 분만에 그의 면상에 저주를 날려서 일을 망칠 게 뻔하니까. 이제 부디, 누가 널 보기 전에 다시 변신해주지 않겠어? 아무리 들킬 확률이 낮다 해도 말이야,” 시리우스가 반박하려는 듯 입을 여는 것을 보고 그가 덧붙였다.

고뇌하고 인내하는 영웅 같은 분위기를 물씬 풍기며, 시리우스는 다시 패드풋의 모습으로 줄어들었다. 리무스는 전화박스의 문을 열고 그 갑갑한 고요로부터 벗어나 스코틀랜드 고지대 황야의 광활한 고요로 들어섰다.

“내일 이맘때쯤이면 우리 모두 얼마나 즐거운 시간을 가지게 될지,” 리무스는 말했다. 패드풋은 컹컹 짖으며 꼬리를 흔들었다.

의심할 나위 없이 그는 해리엇을 생각하고 있을 것이다.

 


	50. 50장. 뜻밖의 일들 (Surprises)

 

 

“잘 골랐다고 생각한다,” 진이 그들에게 꾸러미를 하나씩 건네주면서 말했다. “이제 그걸 잘 챙기렴. 잘못해서 행사 직전에 새 드레스 구하려고 허둥거리고 싶지 않다면.”

“무슨 행사 때문에 이런 옷이 필요한 걸까?” 허마이니는 자기 가방 안에 꾸러미를 넣을 만한 공간을 확보하려고 애쓰고 있었다. 그 안에 든 책들은 고집스럽게 자리를 만들어주지 않았다. “호그와트에서 정장을 입고 참석하는 행사가 열렸던 기억은 없는데, 고학년들만 참석할 수 있는 거라고 쳐도… 고마워, 해리엇,” 해리엇이 허마이니의 꾸러미를 빼앗아, 훨씬 더 가벼운 자기 가방에 넣었다.

“어쩌면 새로 도입된 행사일 수도 있지,” 진이 말했다. 하지만 시계를 체크하는 태도로 미루어볼 때 그녀는 이 대화에 크게 신경 쓰고 있지 않았다. “서두르자꾸나, 얘들아. 필요한 건 전부 샀니?”

“위즐리 가에는 저녁때 가는 것 아니었어요?” 허마이니가 물었다.

“그래, 하지만 네 아버지와 나는 너희 둘과 근사한 점심을 먹고 싶었거든. 작별인사 겸해서. 해리엇, 올해도 너와 함께 보낼 수 있었던 시간이 너무 짧았구나.”

“그러게나 말이에요,” 해리엇은 말했다. 진은 그녀에게 활짝 웃어 보였다.

그들은 리키 콜드런에서 다니엘을 만났다. 그는 이제까지 그들이 쇼핑한 물품 가운데 덜 중요한 것들을 맡아두고 있었다. 예를 들면 마법약 재료라거나. 해리엇은 마법약 재료에는—혹은 마법약과 관계된 그 어떤 것에든—조금도 관심이 없었다.

“여기서 먹어도 괜찮겠니?” 진이 물었다. “데번까지 운전해가야 하니까—”

해리엇은 개의치 않았다. 그녀는 너무 배가 고파서 새로 산 드레스가 어떤 맛인지 시험삼아 먹어볼 수도 있을 것 같았다.

주문한 음식이 나오기를 기다리는 동안, 허마이니의 부모님이 계속해서 서로를 힐끔거리는 것을 해리엇은 눈치챘다. 마주친 눈을 통해 나누는 침묵의 대화. 그러더니 두 사람은 합의에 도달한 듯했다.

“허마이니,” 진이 입을 열었다. “네 아빠와 내가 너에게 이야기해야 할 것이 있어.”

허마이니는 슬럭 앤 지거스(Slug & Jiggers) 약재상 점원이 정량의 쑥을 덜어준 게 맞는지 확인하다 말고 고개를 들었다.

“무슨 얘긴데요?” 그녀는 자기 부모님을 번갈아 살피며 대답했다. 두 사람의 표정만 가지고는 ‘이야기해야 할 것’이 좋은 일인지 나쁜 일인지 식별할 수 없었다.

종업원이 그 순간을 택해 음식을 날라왔다. 그들 앞의 식탁에 접시가 턱턱 놓이는 동안 진은 잠자코 기다렸다. 해리엇은 거의 종업원이 접시에서 손을 떼기도 전에 벌써 셰퍼즈 파이를 흡입하기 시작했다.

“내가 임신을 했단다,” 진이 말했다.

해리엇의 포크가 허공에 멈췄다. 그때 허마이니의 표정은 2학년 술법 시간, 고장난 지팡이가 주문을 역으로 내뱉는 바람에 책상을 초록색 홍학으로 만들어 버렸을 때의 론을 연상시켰다.

진과 다니엘은 참을성 있게 허마이니를 바라보며 그녀의 반응을 기다렸다.

해리엇은 못다 한 점심식사에 애석한 작별인사를 고하며 포크를 내려놓았다. “잠시 실례할게요,” 그녀는 중얼거렸다. “화장실 좀—”

그리고 그녀는 잽싸게 화장실로 몸을 숨겼다. 이것은 가족들 사이의 사적인 대화였다. 그레인저 가족은 이제까지 그녀가 그 집에 머무르는 바람에 그런 시간을 가질 수가 없었고, 내년 여름이 오기 전까지는 오늘 오후가 그들 가족이 마지막으로 함께 보낼 수 있는 시간이었다. 그레인저 부부는 허마이니와 대화를 나누는 동안 해리엇에게 잠시 비켜달라고 하기에는 너무 친절했다. 그러니 해리엇이 알아서 세 사람의 대화가 끝날 때까지 화장실에 숨어있을 수밖에 없었다.

진이 늦은 것이 그 때문이었겠구나, 해리엇은 깨달았다. 병원에서 검진이나 뭐 그런 일이었겠지. 그녀는 해리엇과 허마이니 두 사람에게 정오에 만나자고 했었지만, 말킨 부인의 가게에 거의 45분이 지나서야 도착했었다.

뱃속에서 꼬르륵거리는 소리가 났다. 그녀가 점심을 포기했다는 사실에 위장은 심기가 불편해진 듯했다. 그녀의 위장은 아직도 자몽의 원한을 잊지 않고 있었다. 그녀 몫의 셰퍼즈 파이가 애타게 그녀를 불렀다. 아쉽게도 이 안에는 먹을 만한 것이라곤 비누뿐이었다.

문이 열리고 허마이니가 나타났다. 아직도 상당히 어안이 벙벙한 얼굴이었다.

“엄마가 너 데려오라셔,” 그녀가 말했다. “우리가 가족끼리 얘기하라고 자리 피해준 거지?”

해리엇은 어깨를 으쓱했다.

“어쨌든, 일단 테이블로 돌아가자. 너 지금 무척 배고프잖아.” 허마이니는 어깨를 반듯이 했다. 비슷한 몸짓이어도 말포이가 하던 것과는 전혀 다른 느낌으로. “그리고 아기가 생긴 것은 하나도 나쁠 것 없는 일인걸.”

 _그으래_ _._ _정말_ _그렇게_ _생각해_ _?_ “네가 좀 더 얘기하고 싶다면 들어줄게,” 해리엇이 제안했다.

“나중에.” 허마이니는 숨을 크게 내쉬었다. “나중에. 내가 좀—바보 같은 생각을 관둘 수 있게 되면. 얼른 와. 한 시간 전부터 네 배가 꼬르륵거리는 소리를 들을 수 있었어. 이 안에서 먹을 거래 봤자 비누뿐이잖아.”

테이블로 돌아오자 진이 그녀를 향해 미소지었다. 얼굴을 붉히며, 해리엇은 다시 파이를 먹어치우는 데 몰두했다.

“예정일은 언제예요?” 허마이니가 물었다. (해리엇의 귀에는) ‘나는 이 상황에 어른스럽고 합리적으로 대처할 수 있어’ 느낌이 지나치게 묻어나는 목소리로 들렸다.

“2월이야,” 진이 대답했다. “네가 원한다면, 내가 학교에 연락해서 그때 네가 며칠간 외출 허가를 받을 수 있는지 알아보마. 하지만 꼭 그러진 않아도 돼. 네 공부는 중요하니까.”

허마이니는 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 그것이 학기 중간에 자리를 비우는 것이 싫어서인지, 아니면 어린 동생이 생길 거라는 전망이 싫어서인지 해리엇은 알 수 없었다.

“나도 오늘에야 확실히 알았단다,” 진이 말했다. “그래서 너희를 데리러 가는 게 늦었던 거야.”

“그럼—그럼 우연히 생긴 거예요?” 허마이니가 물었다. “아니면—노력하고 계셨어요?”

“우연이었지,” 진이 말했다. 그러고는 부드럽게 덧붙였다. “그렇다고 해서 반갑지 않다는 뜻은 아니란다.”

허마이니는 아주 살짝 고개를 끄덕였다. 해리엇은 너무 배가 고프기도 했거니와 모든 것이 평소와 다를 바 없는 것처럼 행동하려고 너무나 단단히 마음을 먹었던 나머지, 벌써 자기 몫의 셰퍼즈 파이를 전부 다 먹어치운 상태였다. 그레인저 가족은 셋 다 음식을 거의 입에도 대지 않았는데.

“참,” 허마이니는 미소를, 혹은 그 비슷한 것을 지었다. “축하드려요.”

해리엇은 마지막 파이 한 조각을 너무 급히 삼켜서 목구멍이 얼얼한 상태로 불쑥 입을 열었다. “혹시 카운터에서 뭐 마실 거 시키고 싶으신 분? 전 버터맥주를 한 잔 더 마실까 해요…”

“고맙다, 해리엇,” 진이 말했다. “나는 괜찮아. 다니엘? 허마이니?”

해리엇은 카운터에서 필요 이상으로 오래 머물렀다. 버터맥주를 마시려다 생각을 바꾸고 고민하는 척하면서. 하지만 세 사람을 피하는 듯한 인상을 주지 않고서 떨어져 있을 수 있는 시간에는 한계가 있었다.

그녀가 테이블로 돌아왔을 때는 세 사람도 드디어 평소와 비슷한 속도로 음식을 먹는 중이었다. 만약 모두가 다 먹고 자리에서 일어설 때까지도 허마이니와 진의 접시가 비어 있는 대신 먹은 티를 내려고 음식을 휘저어놓기만 한 것처럼 보였다면, 아무도 그것을 지적하지 않았다.

* * * * *

위즐리 씨가 그레인저 부부에게 부엉이 우편으로 보내준 지도는 기상천외한 설명으로 가득했다. 예를 들어 _머리가_ _두_ _개_ _달린_ _레프리콘_ _(Leprechaun)_ _처럼_ _생긴_ _나무에서_ _왼쪽으로_ 라든가 _머글_ _우체국에서_ _반_ _마일_ _더_ _가면_ _나오는_ _삼지창길_ _맨_ _오른쪽_ 이라든가. 덕분에 그들은 몇 번이나 길을 잃고 헤맸다. 그들이 마침내 위즐리 가족의 집 앞에 차를 댔을 때는, 예상 도착시각보다 한 시간이 더 지난 다음이었다.

“일찍 출발해서 정말 다행이야,” 차에서 줄줄이 내리는 중에 진이 말했다. “우리 때문에 위즐리 가족의 저녁식사 시간이 늦춰진 게 아니면 좋으련만—”

꽃무늬 앞치마를 입은 위즐리 부인이 벌써 진입로 쪽으로 달려 내려오고 있었다. 만면에 환한 미소를 띠고서.

“도착하셨군요! 그것도 모두 무탈하게—아서에게 지도를 그리게 하는 것이 아니었는데, 정말 미안해요—” 그녀는 해리엇을 끌어안았다가 어깨를 안은 그대로 팔을 쭉 뻗어 그녀를 꼼꼼히 살폈다. “이런, 아주 훌쩍 자랐구나!” (해리엇은 위즐리 부인을 사랑했다.) “네 안경은 어쨌니, 얘야?”

“콘택트렌즈를 끼고 있어요,” 해리엇은 말했다. 마법사들은 그게 뭔지 모르는 것 같았지만.

“눈부시게 예쁘다,” 위즐리 부인이 말했다. “네 빗자루를 남자애들 쫓는 데 써야겠구나.” 그 다음에 그녀는 허마이니를 끌어안았다. 그때쯤에는 위즐리 씨도 서둘러 집 앞에 나와 그레인저 부부와 악수를 나누고 있었다. 론도 함께였다. 그는 지난 한 달간 몇 인치쯤 더 키가 자란 듯 보였다. 말포이보다도 머리 하나는 더 큰 것 같았다.

“잘 지내렴, 우리 아가씨들,” 허마이니와 해리엇을 차례로 껴안으며 진이 말했다. “공부 열심히 하고, 말썽부리지 말고.”

그레인저 부부를 태운 자동차가 비포장길 위를 굴러가는 동안 위즐리 부인은 손을 흔들었다. 위즐리 씨가 두 사람의 트렁크를 향해 지팡이를 휘둘렀고, 그들은 다 함께 집으로 올라가기 시작했다.

“헤드윅은 어디에 있니, 얘야?” 정원을 가로지르는 동안 위즐리 부인이 물었다. 그녀는 계속해서 해리엇의 머리카락을 귀 뒤로 넘겨주고 있었고, 해리엇의 머리카락은 얌전히 그 자리에 머무르기를 거부하며 계속해서 뛰쳐나오고 있었다.

“편지 배달 중이에요. 아마 내일까지 안 돌아올 거예요.” 스코틀랜드까지는 하루 만에 날아서 다녀오기는 먼 길이었다.

론이 호기심 어린 얼굴로 그녀를 돌아보아서, 그녀는 입모양으로 _시리우스_ , 하고 알려주었다. _나중에_ _얘기해줄게_.

위즐리들에게 둘러싸여, 그들의 금방이라도 무너질 듯한 아늑한 집을 향해 걸어가고 있자니, 어깨에 뭉쳐 있던 딱딱한 것이 풀리는 느낌이었다. 버로우는 언제나 독특한 냄새가 났다. 해리엇은 그 냄새를 사랑했다. 잔디와 막 구운 빵 냄새. 그 냄새를 맡으면 그녀는 안락함을 떠올렸다. 프리벳 가의 숨막히는 획일성과는 정반대였다. 그곳에서는 하늘조차 물빠진 빛을 띠었다. 버로우에서 잔디밭에 드러누워 올려다보면, 투명하리만치 맑은, 깊고 푸른 밤하늘에서 반짝이는 별들을 볼 수 있었다.

부엌에 들어서자, 폭발적인 붉은 머리카락의 물결이 해리엇이 새롭게 얻은 교정시력을 공격해왔다. 예전보다 더 넘쳐나는 것 같았다. 하지만 그녀가 전에 보지 못한 얼굴은 두 사람뿐이었다. 그들은 론의 제일 큰형인 빌과 둘째 형 찰리일 수밖에 없었다.

“ _네가_ 해리엇이겠구나,” 그녀와 생각이 통한 듯, 키가 더 작은 쪽이 말했다. 그는 손을 내밀어 악수를 청했다. 그 손바닥은 너무나 많은 굳은살과 물집으로 뒤덮여 있어서, 거의 비늘이 돋아난 느낌이었다. “나는 찰리,” 그는 성격 좋은 느낌으로 활짝 웃었다. 해리엇도 마주 웃었다.

“루마니아에서 드래곤과 일하는, 맞죠?”그녀가 잊어버렸다 해도 짐작하기는 어렵지 않았을 것이다. 그의 얼굴에는 주근깨가 다닥다닥 붙어서 거의 볕에 그을린 피부처럼 보이게 만들었다. 그리고 근육질의 팔 한쪽에는 반질반질한 화상자국이 나 있었다.

다른 한 사람, 빌이 자리에서 일어나 그녀와 악수했다. 해리엇은 그를 빤히 쳐다보았다. 그녀는 빌이 호그와트 다닐 때 학생회장이었고 지금은 그링고트에서 일한다는 것을 알고 있었다. 그래서 그녀는 언제나, 퍼시처럼 이래라저래라 하기 좋아하고 맹목적으로 규칙을 따르는 타입과 머글세계 은행에서 일하는 따분한 타입 사이의 누군가로 빌을 상상해 왔다. 하지만 빌은… 키가 컸다. 좋은 쪽으로. 그는 긴 머리카락을 포니테일로 묶고 있었다. 귀 한쪽에는 짐승 이빨로 만든 귀걸이가 달랑거렸다. 그리고 당장 락 콘서트에 가도 무리없이 녹아들 것 같은 복장을 하고 있었다.

그녀의 손을 잡으며 그는 씩 웃었다. 순간 해리엇은 물 끓는 주전자처럼 얼굴이 확 달아오르는 것을 느꼈다.

누군가 그녀의 어깨를 톡톡 두드렸다. 그녀는 고마움을 금치 못하고 돌아섰다. 홧홧한 얼굴을 숨기고 싶었다. 하지만 돌아서자 히죽히죽 웃고 있는 지니가 보여서, 그녀는 까딱하면 소리 내서 끙 신음할 뻔했다.

“ _안녕_ , 해리. _어떻게_ 지냈어?” 지니가 음흉하게 물었다.

그때 위즐리 부인이, 자비롭게도, 떠듬떠듬 뭐라도 답해야 하는 상황에서 해리엇을 구해주었다.

“자정 전에 저녁을 먹고 싶으면, 다들 거들어야 할 거다. 지니, 해리엇과 허마이니를 데리고 올라가서 두 사람이 잘 곳을 안내해주렴. 그런 다음에 돌아와서 저녁 만드는 걸 돕도록 해라.”

“그럼 가보실까,” 지니가 발랄하게 말했다. “해리엇은 벌써 한 번 쭉 탐험을 했지만, 넌 처음이지, 허마이니. 남자애들은 동행 금지야,” 론이 따라오려고 하자 그녀가 덧붙였다.

“네 멋대로 내 친구들을 훔쳐갈 순 없어,” 론이 분개해서 대꾸했다.

“여기서도 네가 해줄 일이 많단다,” 위즐리 부인이 론에게 말했다. “우선 이 나이프와 포크들을 정원으로 내가는 것부터 시작하자. 빌, 찰리, 너희 둘은 가서 테이블을 옮기고…”

“우리가 전부 같이 둘러앉기엔 안이 너무 좁아서,” 지니가 설명했다. 그녀와 해리엇, 허마이니 세 사람은 다 함께 꼬불꼬불한 모양의 계단을 올랐다. “루마니아에서 돌아온 찰리에다 이집트에서 온,” 또 한 번 해리엇을 향한 음흉한 눈길, “빌도 있지, 거기다 프레드와 조지도 위즐리 형제의 유쾌한 유희(Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes)를 잠시 접어두고 올 거고, 퍼시도—”

“위즐리 형제의 뭐라고?” 해리엇은 물었다. (허마이니는 그녀의 부모님이 차에 타고 떠난 직후부터 완벽하게 조용했다. 해리엇은 나중에 둘만 남게 되면 말을 걸어볼 생각이었다—다만 이 집에 온 이상 그게 언제가 될지는, 예언자나 되어야 알 수 있겠지만.)

“유쾌한 유희. 그들의 장난용품 사업이야,” 지니가 대답했다. 그들은 이제 2층 층계참에 도달해 있었다. “우리는 전혀 모르고 있었는데 그들이—오, 뭐야 또?” 그녀는 머리 위를 향해 쏘아붙였다.

해리엇이 고개를 들자, 한 층 위의 층계참에서 그들을 노려보고 있는 뿔테 안경이 눈에 들어왔다.

“안녕, 퍼시,” 그녀는 인사했다.

“오, 안녕, 해리엇,” 퍼시는 여전히 노려보면서 대답했다. “이 모든 소음을 대체 누가 내는 것일까, 나는 궁금했었어. 지니, 내가 지금 일하려고 애쓰는 중이라는 걸 너도 알잖아—제출해야 하는 보고서가 있다고—그런데 사람들이 쿵쾅거리면서 계단을 오르락내리락하고 있으면 집중하기가 좀 어려워.”

“우리는 쿵쾅거리지 않았어, 그냥 걸어 올라왔지,” 지니가 대꾸했다. “그리고 우리가 쿵쾅거리며 지나쳐 갈 때까지 그냥 얌전히 앉아서 기다렸다면, 지금쯤은 벌써 사랑스러운 가마솥 밑바닥과 다시 사랑을 나눌 수 있었을 거야.”

“좀 조심해줘,” 그는 신경질적으로 내뱉고 나서 문을 힘주어 닫았다.

“그리고 퍼시도 마법부에서 돌아왔지,” 지니가 짐짓 과장되게 팔을 휘저어 보이면서 말을 이었다. “가장 놀라운 등장이었어. 솔직히, 그가 왜 진작 자기 책상 아래로 이사가지 않았는지 모르겠어. 그는 거의 집에 들어오지 않고, 집에 와 있을 땐 끊임없이 자기 일 얘기만 떠들어대. 대체 왜 굳이 수고스럽게 집에 돌아오는지 모르겠다니까.”

그녀는 자기 방문을 열었다. 해리엇이 2년 전 여름에 머물렀던 방이었다. 과수원이 보이는 창문 밖 풍경은 여전했다. 하지만 유니콘 그림들은 사라지고 없었다. 벽은 그 대신 3인의 마녀(Weird Sisters)인가 하는 밴드의 포스터와 암녹색 퀴디치 유니폼을 입은 단호한 표정의 여자가 등장하는 포스터로 가득했다. 두 사람의 트렁크는 벌써 방에 도착해서, 이 비좁은 방에 구겨넣어진 두 개의 간이침대 발치에 각각 놓여 있었다.

“나의 궁전이야,” 지니가 성대하게 두 팔을 벌려 보였다. “자기 집처럼 편안히 지내도 좋아, 물론 이 안에서 돌아다닐 수 있다면 말이지만.” 그녀는 자기 침대에 걸터앉아 발을 침대 위로 올렸다. “앉으세요, 그리고 내게 이국의 신비로운 이야기를 들려주세요—예를 들면 해리, 안경을 어쨌는지 같은 거 말이야. 시력을 어떻게 고쳤어?”

“콘택트렌즈야,” 해리엇이 또 한 번 설명했다. “왜 있잖아, 눈 속에 집어넣는 거. 시력이 완전히 고쳐진 게 아니야.” 사실, 그녀는 이제 콘택트렌즈가 정말 거슬리기 시작하고 있었다. 어쩌면 오늘은 이만 빼두는 게 좋을지도…

“허,” 지니는 감명받은 얼굴을 했다. “어쨌든, 그거 끝내준다. 남자애들이 줄을 설 거야.” 그녀의 표정이 다시 음흉해졌다. “네가 속으로 누가 제일 앞에 서길 바라는지, 내가 말해볼까—”

“그나저나 위즐리 형제의 유쾌한 유희는 뭐야?” 해리엇이 잽싸게 말을 가로챘다. 지니는 그녀에게 ‘나에게는 너의 의도가 빤히 들여다보인다’ 표정을 쏘아보냈지만, 그래도 순순히 답해 주었다.

“퍼시의 가마솥 밑바닥 두께 표준화보다는 훨씬 재밌는 거. 프레드랑 조지는 세상에서 제일 웃긴 장난용품점을 만들겠다는 야망을 갖고 있어—그렇다나 봐. 그 모든 폭발이랑 장난감들이 그런 의미가 있는지는 우리도 전혀 모르고 있었지. 하지만 이번 여름에 엄마가 그들의 방에서 주문서를 한아름 발견했지 뭐야. 이제까지 자기들이 발명한 물건들을 올해 호그와트에서 판매할 계획이래. 그 일로 엄마랑 거하게 한 판 붙었어—엄마가 주문서를 전부 태워버렸거든—엄마는 쌍둥이도 아빠와 퍼시처럼 마법부에 취직하기를 바라고 있어.”

“하지만 찰리는 드래곤 관련 일을 하고 빌은… 빌은 그링고트에서 무슨 일을 해?”

“저주 해제,” 지니의 히죽거림이 되돌아오고 있었다. “딱 잘라 말하면 고분을 열고 그 안에 든 걸 약탈하는 거지. _이유는_ _모르겠지만_ 합법적인 일이래—완전 멋지지, 안 그래?”

“가마솥 밑바닥보단 훨씬 멋지다,” 해리엇은 자신의 멍청한 얼굴이 달아오르지 않게 기합을 넣으며 대답했다. 그건 마치 그녀가 읽은 로맨스 소설의 남자주인공들이 할 법한 일로 들렸다. 그리고 그녀는 방금 그 생각을 하지 않은 것이다. “어쨌든 그러면 두 사람이 그런 일을 하고 있는데, 너희 엄마는 왜 프레드와 조지가 꼭 마법부에 취직해야 한다고 생각하신대?”

“몰라. 뭐, 엄마 마음이 그런 거 아닐까? 엄마 앞에서 대놓고 말할 만큼 눈치가 없진 않지만, 아빠도 그렇게 될 가능성은 없다고 생각하는 것 같아. 프레드와 조지는 O.W.L.도 몇 개 패스하지 못했으니까, 아마 마법부에서도 받아주지 않을 거야. 그들은 조금도 신경 쓰지 않지만. 그거 하나는 확실해. 그들은 O.W.L. 결과가 나왔을 때보다 엄마가 주문서를 처분해버렸을 때 훨씬 더 상심했어.” 그녀는 한숨을 쉬었다. “그나저나 슬슬 내려가지 않으면 엄마가 올라와서 _우릴_ 처분하고 말 것 같아.”

부엌에 내려가자, 위즐리 부인 혼자 감자 껍질을 깎고 있었다. 정확히는, 감자 껍질을 깎는 마법을 사용하면서 동시에 팬에 소스를 만들고 있었다. 열린 창 너머로 위즐리 남자형제들의 목소리에 더해, 정원에 서식하는 노움들의 귀에 익은 깩깩대는 소리가 들렸다.

“너희 내려왔구나, 마침 잘 됐다. 이 접시들 좀 날라 주겠니,” 위즐리 부인이 말했다. “그리고 이 은식기들도, 그리고 식탁도 세팅해야 하고—”

해리엇은 기꺼이 접시 나르는 일을 맡았지만, 그 접시들을 놓을 장소가 없었다. 빌과 찰리가 두 개의 테이블에 마법을 걸어 공중에 띄워 올려놓고 서로 상대편 테이블을 공격해 떨어뜨리는 게임을 하고 있었기 때문이다. 프레드, 조지, 론은 목청껏 응원하고 있었고, 크룩섕크는 깩깩대는 노움들을 쫓아 마당을 뛰어다녔다. 퍼시가 창문을 열어젖히고 다들 조용히 하라고 소리쳤을 때 해리엇은 놀라지 않았다.

“미안하다, 퍼스,” 빌이 씩 웃으며 소리 높여 대꾸했다. “가마솥 밑바닥들은 어떻게 되어가고 있냐?”

“형편없어,” 퍼시는 그렇게 쏘아붙이고 나서 쾅 소리나게 창문을 닫았다.

“남자애들이란,” 허마이니가 해리엇에게만 들릴 정도의 소리로 한숨을 쉬었다.

피식피식 웃으며, 빌과 찰리는 각자의 테이블을 부드럽게 바닥으로 내려놓고 옆으로 나란히 붙였다. 빌은 태평스럽게 지팡이를 두 번 휙휙 휘둘러, 자기 테이블이 찰리의 테이블에게서 떨어뜨린 다리 한쪽을 도로 붙이고 두 테이블 위로 식탁보를 씌웠다. 해리엇은 그것이 얼마나 대단한지 생각하지 않으려 애썼다. 적어도 지금은 지니가 그녀 쪽을 보며 히죽거리고 있지 않아서 다행이었다. 그녀는 크룩섕크가 발치에서 뛰어다니는 가운데 손에 든 접시를 놓치지 않으려고 집중하느라 바빴다.

열한 명분의 식기가 놓이고 식탁 한가득 음식이 차려졌을 때쯤에는, 해리엇의 배가 만족스럽게 꼬르륵대고 있었다. 그녀는 감자와 샐러드와 치킨을 듬뿍 덜고, 모두가 서로를 좋아하는 한 무리의 행복한 사람들 가운데 있는 느낌을 한껏 즐겼다.

퍼시는 위즐리 씨에게 가마솥 밑바닥에 관해 뽐내고 있었다. 크라우치 씨라는 사람을 향한 열렬한 찬사의 말을 읊다가, 백맨(Bagman)이라는 사람을 업신여기고, 버사 조킨스(Bertha Jorkins)라는 사람을 무슨 이유에서인지 비난했다. 해리엇은 왜 그 이름이 익숙하게 느껴지는지 의아했지만, 금세 더 가까이 앉아 있는 위즐리 부인과 빌에게 주의를 돌렸다.

“…무시무시한 짐승 이빨을 떡하니 달고서, 빌, 정말이지, 은행에서 뭐라고들 안 하니?”

“엄마, 은행의 그 누구도 내가 뭘 입고 다니는지 신경 쓰지 않아요, 내가 제때 저주를 풀고 보물을 꺼내오기만 하면요.” 빌이 참을성 있게 대꾸했다.

“그리고 네 머리카락은 이제 우스꽝스러워 보이려고 한다, 얘야, 내게 맡겨주면 살짝만 다듬어—”

“ _싫어요_ , 엄마,” 빌은 여전히 참을성 있게 대답했고, 해리엇은 하늘에 감사했다.

“난 좋은데. 엄마가 너무 구식인 거예요,” 지니가 말했다. 그러더니, 완전히 꾸며낸 기만적인 천진함을 담아 덧붙였다. “해리엇, _네_ 생각은 어때?”

프레드, 조지, 찰리, 론 네 사람이 때마침 무언가로 와글와글 말싸움을 벌이기 시작한 덕분에 해리엇은 지니가 뭐라고 말하는지 못 들은 척할 수 있었다.

“당연히 아일랜드지!” 찰리가 말하고 있었다. “준결승에서 페루를 납작하게 눌러버렸잖아—”

“하지만 불가리아에는 크룸이 있어,” 프레드가 주장했다.

“크룸은 한 명의 뛰어난 선수지만, 아일랜드에는 일곱 명 다—”

“크룸은 그냥 뛰어난 선수가 아냐, 굉장한 선수라고,” 론이 말했다.

그 뒤로 해리엇은 퀴디치 이야기에 푹 빠진 것처럼 행동하면서, 자신의 의식이 빌 근처에도 가지 않도록 다잡았다. 오늘 저녁 지니는 악마의 하수인이 된 것이 분명했다. 허마이니가 절대 남자애 문제로 친구를 놀리지 않는, 특이한 타입의 절친이어서 정말 다행이 아닐 수 없었다.

그녀는 허마이니가 어떻게 하고 있는지 알아보기 위해 허마이니 앞의 접시를 힐끗 살폈다. 그들은 이제 디저트를 먹고 있었다. 하지만 허마이니의 홈메이드 딸기 아이스크림 그릇은 분홍색 설탕물로 그득했다.

 _어젯밤_ _꿈_ _얘기를_ _하면_ _그녀의_ _주의를_ _다른_ _데로_ _돌릴_ _수_ _있지_ _않을까_ _?_ _아니_ _,_ _좋지_ _않은_ _생각이야_ _…_ _터무니없는_ _생각이야_ _._ 그랬다가는 분명 허마이니의 머리가 과부하로 터지고 말 것이다. 허마이니는 둘 이상의 걱정거리도 문제없이 끌어안고 죽을 때까지 고민할 수 있었다.

“얘기할 마음이 좀 들어?” 해리엇이 낮은 목소리로 물었다.

허마이니는 눈을 들어 태평하게 떠들썩한 위즐리 가족을 둘러보았다. 그녀의 옆에서 론은 빅터 크룸의 무슨 기술을 설명하느라 팔을 정신없이 휘두르고 있었다.

“나중에, 지니가 목욕할 때 얘기하자,” 그녀가 속삭였다.

그래서 해리엇은 아이스크림을 한 그릇 더 퍼먹었다. 그리고 또 한 그릇 더. 머리 위의 깊고 푸른 밤하늘에서 별들이 수줍게 고개를 내밀고 있었다. 길게 자란 잔디 위로 반딧불이가 반짝이며 날아다녔다. 볼드모트와 웜테일이 등장하던 그녀의 악몽은 지금 이 순간 아주 멀리 있는 것만 같았다. 이렇게 평화로운 장소에서 괴물과 죽음을 생각하기는 어려웠다. 그런 것이 존재한다는 것조차 잘 상상이 되지 않을 정도로.

그런데도… 그녀는 고개를 들어 하늘에 눈올빼미처럼 보이는 점이 나타나지 않나 살폈다. 눈에 들어오는 것은 별과 반딧불이뿐이었다. 놀랄 일은 아니었지만, 그래도 그녀는 희망했다…

“맙소사, 벌써 시간이 이렇게 됐구나,” 위즐리 부인이 말했다. “너희 모두 지금쯤은 벌써 침대 안에 있어야 해, 내일 경기 보러 가려면 새벽같이 일어나야 하니… 아니, 해리엇 얘야, 그 그릇들은 그냥 놔두고 얼른 올라가 잘 준비를 하렴—프레드, 조지, 론, 지니, 너희도.”

그들은 빌, 찰리, 아서가 몰리를 도와 테이블을 치우도록 놓아두고 자리를 떴다. 퍼시는 가마솥 보고서를 부쳐야 한다며 부산스럽게 앞서갔다.

허마이니와 해리엇은 손님이고 지니는 가정교육을 잘 받았으므로, 두 사람이 먼저 목욕을 할 수 있었다. 허마이니는 해리엇에게 먼저 들어가라고 했지만, 해리엇은 콘택트렌즈를 빼내는 데 어려움을 겪고 있었다.

“설명서 꺼내줄까?” 허마이니가 블라우스를 벗으면서 말했다. “혹시나 해서 가져왔는데—”

“설명서에서 _어떻게_ _하라고_ 하는지는 나도 기억해, 그냥 그 지시대로 _할_ 수가 없을 뿐이지.” 그녀는 오십 번째로 렌즈를 꼬집어 꺼내려다 실패했다. “아야.”

“반대쪽 눈부터 해봐,” 허마이니가 머리카락을 큼직하게 땋아서 틀어 올려 샤워캡을 쓰면서 제안했다. “지금 그쪽은 온통 빨갛게 충혈됐어.”

“뭐, 적어도 이렇게 같이 들어온 김에 얘기할 수는 있겠다.” 눈꺼풀을 들어올리고 있던 손가락이 삐끗하며 얼결에 눈을 감아버려서, 해리엇은 입속으로 욕설을 중얼거렸다. “얘기를 _하고_ _싶어_?”

샤워 커튼 안쪽에서 허마이니의 한숨 소리가 들렸다. “너무 바보 같아. 내가 _그런_ 외동아이가 된 기분이야—왜 있잖아, 부모님이 자기 말고 다른 사람에게 애정을 쏟는 걸 참을 수 없어 하는, 샘 많은 타입. 그건 정말—내 말은, 그건 이기적이기까지 한 생각이라는 거야. 왜냐면 나는 대부분의 시간을 집에서 보내지 않잖아. 거의 일 년 내내 없는 거나 마찬가지지. 그리고 우연이었다고 하시니까, 두 분이 날 대신할 아이를 가지려고 했다거나 뭐 그런 것도 아닌데, 어떻게 내가 그런 생각을 할 수 있겠어?”

물줄기가 타일 바닥을 두들기는 소리가 조그만 욕실을 가득 메웠다.

해리엇은 뭐라도 말을 해야 하는 걸까 고민했다—한다면 _무슨_ 말을 해야 할까도. 자신이 거의 다 컸을 때쯤에 부모님이 또 한 명의 아이를 갖게 될 예정이라고 발표했다면, 그녀는 어떤 기분이었을까?

그 질문에 제대로 대답할 방법은 없었다. 적어도 허마이니에게 도움이 되는 쪽으로는. 그녀의 머릿속에서, 그런 상황은 한없이 기쁘기만 했다. 그 차이가 어디에서 오는지 그녀는 잘 알고 있었다.

“하지만 그래?” 그녀는 안경에 가리지 않은 자신의 눈동자를 물끄러미 들여다보며 물었다. “그런 생각을 하고 있냐고, 내 말은.”

“혹시…” 샤워커튼이 부스럭대는 소리. “혹시 엄마 아빠가… 정상적인 아기를 원했던 거라면?”

 _오_ _,_ _허마이니_ , 해리엇은 생각했다. 몹시 서글프면서도 놀랍지는 않았다.

“우연이라 해도—혹시 두 분이, 이번에는 정상적인 아이를 가질 수 있을 거로 생각해서 안도했으면 어떡해? 아니면, 이번에도 나 같은 아기가 나올까 봐 두려워하고 있으면 어떡해? 우린 왜 머글 부부에게서 마법사 아기가 나오는지 모르잖아…”

해리엇은 그 두서없는 질문들 속에 허마이니가 입 밖으로 꺼내지 않고 묻어둔 물음이 들리는 것 같았다: _만약_ _새로_ _태어나는_ _아기가_ _정상이고_ _부모님이_ _그_ _아이를_ _나보다_ _더_ _사랑하면_ _어떡해_ _?_

“너희 부모님은 널 사랑하셔,” 해리엇이 조용히 말했다. “보면 알아.”

허마이니는 샤워커튼 너머로 눈을 빠끔 내밀었다.

“미안, 내가 이기적으로 내 생각만 하고—”

“사랑 때문에 겁내는 건 이기적인 게 아냐. 계속 사랑받고 싶어 하는 것도.”

허마이니는 고개를 저으며 다시 커튼 뒤로 물러났다.

“네 말이 맞아,” 허마이니는 합리적으로 생각하려고 애쓰는 듯한 목소리로 말했다. “두 분은 날 사랑하셔. 그저… 날 이해하지 못할 뿐이야. 이해할 수 없으니까. 이제 우리 사이엔 그 거리가 있어. 어쩌면 그전부터 오랫동안 있었던 거리를 내가 올여름에야 눈치챈 걸 수도 있지만… 우린 프랑스에 갔었어, 네가 호그와트에 머무르는 동안. 엄마 아빤 내게 학교에 관해 물어봤지만, 말을 어떻게 해야 할지 몰라서 망설이시는 걸 알 수 있었어. 그리고 내가 말씀드릴 수 없는 것도 많았고, 두 분이 알게 되면… 무서워하실까 봐. 그리고 혹시… 혹시나 내가 학교로 돌아가지 못하게 막으려고 하시면 어떡하나 싶어서? 나는 거짓말을 하는 것 같아서 마음이 좋지 않았지만, 그와 동시에… 엄마 아빠도 정말은 알고 싶어 하지 않는 것 같았어. 오, 모르겠어. 어쩌면 새로 태어나는 아기에게도 비슷하실지 모르고 그냥 내 망상일지도 몰라. 하지만 난 계속 그들이 함께 있는 모습을 떠올려, 엄마랑 아빠랑 아기가. 그때 나는 호그와트에서 마녀 수업을 받고 있을 거고, 만약 그 아기에게 마법이 없다면 난 아기랑 제대로 알고 지내지도 못할 거야—그리고 어쩌면 그 아기가 나보다 엄마 아빠랑 더 가까워질지도 모르고, 어쩌면 아기가 나를 무서워할지도 모르고…”

역시나, 해리엇의 판단이 옳았다. 허마이니는 한꺼번에 백만 가지 다른 일을 걱정할 수 있었다. 그리고 그녀는 제대로 친구의 두려움을 달래주지도 못했다. 허마이니의 걱정을 듣고 있자니 그녀의 엄마와 페투니아 이모 생각이 났기 때문이다.

그리고 엄마를 생각하니 스네이프 생각이 났고 스네이프가 사실은 별로 그녀를 신경 쓰지 않는다는 것이 떠올랐고, _그것_ 이야말로 정말 이기적인 짓이었다. 허마이니의 고민이 훨씬 더 중요한 이 시점에, 그녀 자신의 상처나 되새기고 있는 것. 스네이프가 그녀를 좋아하든 말든 무슨 상관이란 말인가? 그녀는 상관하지 않아야 마땅했다. 상관하지 않았다.

“내 생각에는 아기가 태어날 때 너도 가보는 게 좋을 것 같아.” 해리엇은 입을 열었다. “그리고 아기한테 선물도 잔뜩 사서 보내고. 특히 그, 허니듀크에서 파는 안에 크림 들어 있는 초콜릿 있잖아. 그걸 보내주면 아기는 널 열렬히 숭배할 거야, 분명.”

허마이니는 물기 어린 웃음을 터트렸다.

해리엇은 결국 꼬집어 꺼내는 것을 포기하고, 손가락 끝을 콘택트렌즈에 대고 눈 옆으로 밀었다. 그리고 눈을 깜박여 그것을 밀어냈다.

“하!” 그녀는 승리감에 젖어 외쳤다. 다른 쪽 렌즈도 꺼낸 다음, 눈을 깜박이며 갑자기 흐릿해진 욕실을 둘러보았다. “맙소사, 난 거의 장님이야.”

그녀가 안경을 찾아 더듬거리는 동안 허마이니는 물을 잠갔다. 안경을 찾아 쓰자, 허마이니가 샤워부스에서 빠져나오는 것이 보였다. 수건을 깔끔하게 두르고 있었다.

“널 꼭 안아주고 싶지만,” 그녀가 말했다. “옷을 입은 다음에 하는 게 좋겠어.”

 

* * * * *

별이 점점이 박힌 밤하늘에 아직은 달이 매달려 있을 때, 스코틀랜드 고지대에 있는 산장 한 채의 문이 열렸다. 한 남자와 개 한 마리가 나와서 문을 닫았다. 200마일쯤 남쪽에서는, 길쭉하니 좁고 어두운 골목의 가장 안쪽, 거의 버려진 듯 보이는 집 한 채에 외로운 불빛 하나가 떠올랐다. 오래전 작동을 멈춘 제분공장이 위치한 그 변두리에 유일하게 존재하는 빛이었다. 그리고 또 한참 남쪽으로 가면 나오는 데번 주의 어딘가, 일곱 명의 사람들이 불을 밝혀 들고, 밤과 아침 사이의 그 비밀스러운 시간, 쌀쌀한 시골길을 걸어 나섰다.

* * * * *

포트키 여행이 그처럼 무례하게 잠을 깨우지 않았더라도, 캠프장으로 가는 길을 걸으며 해리엇은 잠기운이 싹 달아나는 것을 느낄 수 있었다. 가장 높이 솟은 천막의 꼭대기쯤에 걸린 해가 막 빛을 흩뿌리기 시작한 참이었다. 사람들은 대부분 아직 잠들어 있었다. 하지만 천막만으로도 구경하는 재미가 있었다. 상당수는 머글 천막처럼 보이려고 노력한 것 같았지만, 천막 지붕 위에 풍향계나 굴뚝을 달아버림으로써 그 노력을 수포로 돌렸다. 그리고 다른 사람들은 정반대로, 가능한 한 마법적인 천막을 세우려고 갖은 애를 쓴 것으로 보였다. 줄무늬 비단으로 지어진 궁전 같은 천막 하나는 앞쪽에 살아있는 공작새들을 묶어놓고 있었다. 또 한 ‘천막’은 3층에 첨탑까지 달려 있었다. 3분의 1가량은 자기들 집 정원까지 통째로 함께 옮겨온 듯했다. (해리엇은 저 정원에도 노움이 살까 궁금해했다.)

“언제나 이렇지,” 위즐리 씨가 말했다. “마법사들이 모이면 저마다 솜씨를 뽐내고 싶어서 참질 못하거든. 아, 도착했구나!”

언덕 위의 공터에 _위질리_ _(Weezly)_ 라고 쓰인 푯말이 꽂혀 있었다. 하지만 그 공터에는 벌써 천막이 하나 서 있었다. 캔버스 천으로 된, 폭이 좁고 평범한 천막이었다. 길이는 세 걸음, 폭은 한 걸음 정도였다.

“입구의 머글이 우리 천막 _세_ _개_ 라고 하지 않았어요?” 프레드가 미간을 좁히고 말했다.

“아, 그게—” 위즐리 씨가 입을 열었다. 하지만 그가 뭐라고 말하는지는, 천막에서 뛰어나와 해리엇을 향해 겅중겅중 달려드는 거대한 검은 개의 모습에 가려 들리지 않았다.

“시리우스?” 해리엇은 엉겁결에 내뱉었다. 그러자마자 그녀의 얼굴에는 검은 털이 꽉 들어찼고 두 팔 한가득 패드풋이 밀려들었다. 그리고 그녀는 뒤로 넘어졌다. 그날 아침에만 벌써 두 번째로 땅바닥에 널브러지는 것이었다. 그나마 등에 멘 배낭이 쿠션 역할을 해줘서 다행이었다.

“루핀 교수님!” 허마이니가 말했다 (해리엇의 눈에는 패드풋의 털밖에 보이지 않았다).

“이제 나는 너희 교수가 아니란다, 허마이니,” 리무스가 말했다. “그 사실이 이 상황을 조금이나마 덜 어색하게 해줬으면 좋겠구나. 아서, 안녕하세요, 이렇게 만나니 반갑네요—론, 지니, 프레드, 조지. 어떻게들 지냈니?”

위즐리 남매의 인사는 놀란 것처럼 들렸지만 불쾌한 것 같지는 않았다. 오가는 대화를 들어보니, 리무스가 올 것을 알고 있었던 사람은 위즐리 씨뿐이었던 듯했다.

해리엇이 간신히 패드풋에게서 벗어나자 리무스가 손을 뻗어 그녀를 일으켜 주었다. 조금 전 포트키로 이동해와서 위즐리들과 허마이니에 파묻혀 바닥에 나동그라졌을 때 세드릭이 해줬던 것처럼. 그녀는 오늘 하루 바닥에 눕는 것은 이번이 마지막이기를 간절히 바랐다.

“온다는 말 안 해줬잖아요!” 그녀는 리무스를 끌어안았다.

“놀래주고 싶었단다.” 그는 가볍게 한 팔로만 그녀를 마주 안아주었다. “기분 상할 만한 놀라움은 아니었길 바란다.”

“전혀 아니에요!” 그녀는 씩 웃으며 패드풋을 끌어안고 귀를 긁어주었다.

“마법을 전혀 쓰지 않고 천막을 세웠나?” 위즐리 씨가 열성적으로 물었다.

“약간은 꼼수를 썼을 수도 있죠,” 리무스는 덤블도어에 버금가게 반짝거리는 눈으로 대답했다. “그게 마법 오남용에 해당하는 건 아니겠죠?”

“아니, 아니!” 위즐리 씨가 말했다. “엄격하게 말하면야, 우린 모든 것을 머글 방식으로 해야 하지만… 보안을 위해서 말이야.” 하지만 비난하는 대신 그는 신이 난 듯했다. 해리엇은 위즐리 씨가 조심스럽게 마법 주문을 외어 천막을 세운다 해도 아무도 신경 쓰지 않을 거라고 확신했다. 특히 언덕 아래 서 있는 저 3층짜리 흉물을 보면. 하지만 위즐리 씨는 머글식 캠핑이라는 모험을 단단히 기대하고 있는 것이 명백했다.

“아직 모닥불도 피워야 하고 물도 길어와야 하고, 할 일이 많아요,” 리무스가 진지하게 말했다. 하지만 해리엇은 그가 웃음을 참고 있는 것 같다는 느낌을 받았다.

“훌륭하군!” 위즐리 씨가 활짝 웃었다. “자, 그럼 얼른 시작하지!”

프레드, 조지, 론, 지니는 아무 도움이 되지 않았다. 그들은 캠핑을 해본 경험이 없었고, 머글 방식에는 더더욱 문외한이었다. 그중 한 사람이 적당한 나뭇가지를 찾아와서는 패드풋과 놀기 시작했다. 그러자 위즐리 씨를 도와 천막을 세울 사람은 해리엇, 허마이니, 리무스밖에 남지 않았다—정확히는, 위즐리 씨를 _위해_ 천막을 세우는 것에 가까웠지만. 위즐리 씨는 나무망치를 사용하다가 지나치게 흥분하는 경향이 있었다.

“우리 중에서 실제로 캠핑을 해본 경험이 있는 사람이 있나?” 리무스가 두 사람에게 물었다. 그는 지저분해 보이는 캔버스 천 두 롤을 밀어 펼치고 있었다.

“더즐리 가족은 ‘가장 훌륭한 잔디 관리’ 상을 받지 않은 풀밭 위로는 발 디딜 생각조차 하지 않아요,” 해리엇이 답했다.

“저희 어머니는 ‘제대로 된 화장실’이 없는 곳은 절대 가지 않으세요,” 허마이니가 덧붙였다.

“내 아버지가 생각하는 캠핑이란 별을 이불 삼아 덮고 자는 거였지,” 리무스가 말했다. “여기, 해리엇, 이 끝을 좀 잡아줄래… 그래, 이게 맞는 방향인 것 같아, 그래 보이지? 어쨌든… 내가 열 살때쯤에, 그렇게 밖에서 자다가 비가 오는 바람에, 아버지가 아주 심한 감기에 걸리셔서 몇 주간이나 고생하셨어. 그 다음부터는 어머니가 다시는 밖에서 못 자게 하셨지.”

“이 밧줄은 뭐에 쓰는 걸까?” 위즐리 씨가 물었다. 그는 똘똘 말린 밧줄을 풀어보려다가 더 뒤엉키게 만들고 있었다.

결국 그들은 두 개의 허름한 천막을 구부정하게나마 어찌어찌 세울 수 있었다. (“ _아마_ 무너지진 않을 거야,” 리무스가 말했다.) 위즐리 씨는 허리를 숙여 안쪽을 들여다보았다.

“좋아, 우리가 좀 끼어 앉으면 되겠네. 남자들, 이쪽이 우리 천막이다. 여자아이들은 저쪽—유감스럽게도 좀 작지만, 대신 너희끼리만 쓸 수 있으니…”

해리엇과 허마이니는 의심스러운 눈으로 두 번째 천막을 바라보았다. 리무스가 먼저 세워놓고 있던 천막과 비슷한 크기였다. 저 내부는 버로우에 있는 지니의 방이 정말 궁전처럼 보이게 만들 것이다.

“들어가 보렴,” 리무스는 뭔가 그들이 모르는 사실을 알고 있는 사람처럼 미소를 짓고 있었다.

해리엇은 몸을 숙이고 천막 안으로 들어갔다가, 저도 모르게 “와 젠장!”하고 내뱉고 말았다.

“해리엇,” 허마이니가 나무라면서 해리엇 뒤를 따라 들어왔다. 그리고 입을 딱 벌렸다. “오, 맙소사!”

안쪽은 상류층 노부인의 거처 같은 느낌이었다. 사방이 레이스 장식 덮개로 잔뜩 꾸며져 있었다. 커다란 소파가 하나에, 안락의자도 여러 개였다. 이층침대가 두 개 있었고, 작은 부엌까지 딸려 있었다. 거기다 그들 세 사람에 더해 말킨 부인의 옷가게에서 보았던 그 분홍색 드레스까지 들어가고도 남을 충분한 공간이 있었다.

“너희는 운이 좋았구나,” 리무스가 안쪽을 들여다보며 말했다. “남자들 천막에서는 고양이 냄새가 나더라.”

“마법은 _멋져_ ,” 해리엇은 소파에 털썩 주저앉아 방방 뛰어보며 말했다.

“ _이_ _분야는_ 제법 훌륭하지만,” 허마이니가 말했다. “난 아직도 자동차보다 더 편한 이동수단을 만나보지 못했어. 포트키는 정말…!”

“순간이동도 상당히 불편하고,” 해리엇이 덧붙였다.

“순간이동은 언제 해봤어?”

“재작년 여름에, 스네이프랑.” 다만 그녀는 스네이프에 대해 생각하지 _않을_ 것이다. 그 반사회적이고 무신경한, 재수없는 인간.

“왜 그냥 안에 있는 부엌을 쓰면 안 돼요?” 해리엇과 허마이니가 다시 밖으로 나올 때쯤 론이 말하는 것이 들렸다.

“이런, 론,” 위즐리 씨가 말했다. “머글들이 캠핑을 할 때는, 부엌을 쓰지 않는단다. 그들은 _불을_ _지펴_!”

해리엇은 위즐리 씨에게 캠핑카의 존재에 대해 알려줄 만큼 무정하지 않았다.

“그러면 _인센디오_ 를 쓰면 되겠네요.” 론이 제안했다.

“머글들은 인센디오를 _못_ _쓴다_ , 론.”

대신 그들은 라이터를 갖고 있었지만, 해리엇은 그것도 굳이 언급하지 않는 게 좋겠다고 판단했다.

“자네 친구는 언제 오기로 했나, 리무스?” 준비한 성냥갑에서 어떻게 셀로판 포장을 뜯어낼지 요모조모 살피면서 위즐리 씨가 물었다.

“확실히 말해주진 않았어요,” 리무스가 말했다. “하지만 그는 원래 좀 그래요. 내 친구 한 사람이 합류하기로 되어 있거든,” 그가 해리엇에게 설명했다. 때마침 패드풋이 돌아왔다. 나뭇가지를 쫓아 뛰어다니느라 잔뜩 기운을 뺐는지, 그는 해리엇의 발치에 털썩 드러누웠다. “퀴디치 광팬인데, 도무지 믿을 수 없을 만큼 비사교적인 성격이지. 그가 여기 와있어도 별로 눈에 띄지도 않을 거야. 아마 천막 안에 숨어 있을걸.”

위즐리 씨는 성냥갑을 여는 데 성공했지만, 성냥에 지나치게 힘을 주어 긁고 있었다. 또각또각 부러진 성냥 머리들이 그의 발치 잔디밭에 어지러이 흩어졌다.

“어이쿠!” 마침내 하나에 불을 붙이는 데 성공한 직후, 흥분해서 곧장 바닥에 떨어뜨리고 만 그가 애석하게 외쳤다.

“이리 주세요, 위즐리 씨,” 허마이니가 말했다. “제가 보여드릴게요—”

“우리는 물을 뜨러 갈까?” 리무스가 해리엇에게 물었다. 그녀는 재빨리 고개를 끄덕였다. 그는 아마도 그녀가 보낸 편지에 관해 이야기하고 싶을 것이다.

패드풋이 고개를 들었지만, 지니가 너무도 빈틈없이 그의 귀 뒤쪽을 긁어주고 있어서 일어설 수가 없는 듯했다. 리무스는 자기 천막 안에서 양동이를 두 개 챙겨 나오더니 하나를 해리엇에게 건넸다. 그리고 그들은 길을 나섰다.

“즐거운 시간 보내고 있니?” 캠프장을 가로질러 언덕길을 내려가는 도중에 리무스가 물었다.

“끝내줘요. 단지 포트키는 발명되어선 안 될 물건이었지만요. 그건 플루보다도 끔찍해요—아니면 순간이동보다도.”

“마법적 장거리 이동 수단들은 대개 좀 난폭하지, 안 그래? 땅에 두 발 딛고 내릴 수는 있었어?”

“넘어졌어요. 다른 사람들도—뭐, 위즐리 씨랑 세드릭이랑 그의 아버지만 빼고요. 하지만 다른 애들은 전부 다 같이 넘어졌어요.”

“시리우스는 예전에 포트키를 이용할 때마다 속을 게워 올리곤 했단다. 내가 얘기해줬다고 그에게 꼭 말하렴.”

사람들이 잠에서 깨어나고 있었다. 곳곳의 굴뚝에서 연기가 피어올랐다. 조금 전에 보았던 앞마당에 공작을 매어놓은 비단 천막(천막이라기보다는 ‘별관’이라는 말이 더 어울리는 구조물이었다) 옆을 지날 때 해리엇은 막 구운 페이스트리로 추정되는 맛있는 냄새를 맡았다.

“오늘 근무하는 사람들은 분명 경기가 끝나면 크게 안도할 거야,” 단단히 시달린 얼굴을 한 마법부 직원 한 명이 두 사람 옆을 허둥지둥 지나쳐 가더니 장난감 빗자루를 타고 날아다니던 어린 마녀 두 사람을 제재하는 모습을 지켜보며, 리무스는 우스우면서도 동정적인 표정을 지었다.

“위즐리 부인 말로는 지난번에는 경기가 일주일간 계속되었다고 하더라고요.”

“맞아, 그래서 양팀이 계속 교체선수를 투입해서 주전선수들이 잠을 잘 시간을 마련해야 했지.”

“이번에도 그랬으면 좋겠어요!”

“그렇게 되면 아서는 일에 복귀해야 할 거고,” 리무스가 말했다. “그러면 내가 너희 모두를 책임져야 하는 입장이 될 텐데… 솔직히 말해서, 나는 내가 쌍둥이들을 통제할 수 있을지 잘 모르겠구나. 적어도 일주일씩은 무리야. 그 일주일이 끝나기도 전에 나는 여기 이 마법부 직원들만큼 탈진하고 말걸.” 그러더니, 표정이나 어조를 조금도 바꾸지 않으면서 그는 물었다. “네가 지난 편지에 썼던 일이 다시 일어난 적 있니?”

“아뇨.” 심장이 몇 번쯤 다급하게 뛰었다. “하지만 아직 하루밖에 안 지났으니까요.”

해리엇은 흉터가 아파지기 직전에 꾼 꿈을 그에게 이야기할지 말지 아직도 결정하지 못한 상태였다. 사실 말을 _해야_ _한다_ 는 건 알았지만, 말하고 싶지 않았다. 그녀는 리무스와 시리우스가 그녀를 보호하기 위해 월드컵까지 온 거라는 생각을 접을 수가 없었다. 단지 그녀를 겁먹게 하고 싶지 않아서 미리 말하지 않았을 뿐.

그때 처음으로 그녀는, 그들 _모두가_ 서로에게 얼마나 많은 것을 말하지 않는지 절감했다.

“정확히 무슨 일이 있었던 거지?” 리무스가 물었다. “그 일이 일어났을 때, 뭘 하고 있었어?”

“잠들어 있었어요,” 해리엇이 털어놓았다.

리무스가 퍼뜩 날카로운 시선을 그녀에게 돌렸다. “꿈을 꿨니?” (마지못해 그녀는 고개를 끄덕였다.) “그 사람에 관한 꿈이었고?”

“…네.”

“그러면 그 꿈에서 무슨 일이 일어나고 있었는데?”

해리엇은 입술을 잘근잘근 씹었다.

리무스는 온화하면서도 강경하게 다그쳤다. “해리엇. 우리가 모든 사실을 정확하게 아는 것이 _지극히_ 중요하다. 만약 전에는 그 사람이 근처에 있을 때만 네가 이걸 느낄 수 있었는데, 이제는 그가 다른 곳에 있어도 느낄 수 있게 된 거라면… 그건 그가 생각보다 가까이 있고 단지 우리가 그걸 모른다는 뜻일 수도 있지만, 그가 강해지고 있다는 신호일 수도 있어.”

해리엇은 그런 생각까지는 해보지 못했다. “정말 그렇게 생각—”

“내가 생각하는 건, 웜테일이 달아나서 ‘그 사람’을 찾을 수 있었던 시간이 6개월이나 있었다는 거야.”

두려움이 매끄럽게 해리엇의 뱃속으로 밀려들었다. “웜테일도 꿈에 나왔어요.”

그 순간 리무스는 우뚝 걸음을 멈췄다. 해리엇도 죄책감을 느끼며 따라 멈춰 섰다.

“데릭!” 천막 두 개 건너편에서 마녀 한 명이 고함을 질렀다. “내가 몇 번을 말했니, _아빠_ _지팡이_ _만지면_ _안_ _된다_ 고?” 무언가 끈적한 것이 으깨지는 듯한 소리가 났다. “으악!”

“엄마가 달팽이를 밟았어! 달팽이를 밟아버렸어!” 그녀의 어린 아들이 울부짖었다.

리무스는 다시 걷기 시작했다.

“네가 기억하는 걸 전부 말해줄 수 있겠니?” 그가 너무나도 차분하고 사무적인 어조로 말해서, 해리엇은 그에게 말해야 한다는 사실이 거의 기쁘게 느껴졌다. 허마이니와 달리 리무스는 손을 쥐어짜거나 하지 않았다.

“그게 문제예요,” 그녀는 답답해하며 대답했다. “별로 제대로 기억나는 게 없어요. 내 생각엔—내 생각엔 그들이—난 녹색 빛을 봤어요,” 그녀는 말했다. 이처럼 번잡한 캠프장 한가운데서 _그들이_ _누군가를_ _죽였어요_ 라고는 말하고 싶지 않았다. 물론 열띤 흥분 속에서 그들이 하는 말을 귀담아들을 사람은 아무도 없겠지만.

“나이 든 남자가 한 명 있었던 것 같아요… 그리고… 그리고 어쩌면 뱀도 한 마리. 모든 것이 그저—”

 _무서웠다_ 고, 그녀는 생각했다. 괴물같이 거대한 뱀, 노인의 죽음, 의자를 회전시키며 공포에 질린 표정을 짓던 웜테일, 그리고 그녀를 꿈에서 깨어나게 한 그 강렬한 두려움, 안에서부터 타오르는 것 같던 흉터…

그때 그녀는 자신이 흉터를 문지르고 있다는 사실을 깨닫고 손을 떨어뜨렸다.

“지금은 안 아파요,” 리무스가 그녀를 응시하고 있어서 그녀가 재빨리 덧붙였다. “그냥 기억이 나서 그랬어요.”

그는 그녀의 어깨 위로 손을 올렸다. 그가 그녀에게 접촉해올 때마다 (흔치 않은 일이었다), 그는 언제나 손길을 가볍게 유지했다. 마치 자신이 해서는 안 되는 일이라도 하고 있는 것처럼. 보통 사람보다 두 배는 더 따뜻한 그의 손은 한순간 머물렀다가, 곧 도로 내려갔다.

그들은 수돗가에 다다랐다. 그들 앞으로 적어도 스무 명 정도는 줄을 서 있는 것 같으니, 한동안은 기다려야 할 듯했다. 사람들이 빽빽이 서로에게 붙어 서 있었고, 그런 상황에서 엿듣지 않기란 불가능했으므로, 리무스와 해리엇은 무언의 합의를 거쳐 대화는 나중에 계속하기로 했다.

사실 해리엇은 엿듣기가 얼마나 쉬운지 금방 체감할 수 있었다. 바로 앞에 선 젊은 커플이 하는 얘기가 귀에 들어오는 것을 막을 수 없었기 때문이다.

“…왔잖아, 안 그래?” 여자 쪽이 말했다. 그녀와 그녀의 남자친구가 말다툼을 벌이고 있지 않았더라도, 해리엇은 그녀의 허리까지 내려오는 형광녹색의 머리카락을 멍하니 응시했을 것이 분명했다. “망할 일까지 미뤄놓고 여기 왔잖아, 안 그래? 심사가 코앞인데도 난 이 망할 퀴디치 월드컵에 왔다고—”

“그리고 오고 나서 한 일이라곤 징징대는 것뿐이지,” 그녀의 남자친구가 말했다. 해리엇의 눈에 보이는 거라고는 그의 뒤통수뿐이었지만, 목소리로 보아 골이 난 듯했다. “네가 이렇게 나올 작정이었으면 차라리 말하지 그랬어, 그럼 널 여기 데려오려고 그렇게 애쓰지 않았을 거야—”

“네가 나보고 징징댄다고 하다니 잘도 뻔뻔스럽게,” 여자친구가 말했다. “마치 네가 지난 6개월간 징징대는 것 말고 뭐 다른 걸 한 적이라도 있는 것처럼. 네 징징대는 목소리 위로 내 말이 들리는 게 신기할 지경이야.”

“난 그냥 네가 밖에 나와서 빌어먹을 재미 좀 보길 바랐을 뿐이야, 알았어? 난 내가 여자친구가 있는 사람이란 걸 마지막으로 실감한 게 언젠지 기억도 안 나, 요즘 넌 맨날 교육이다 연수다—”

“내가 들어간 건 오러 훈련과정이야, 포테스큐 아이스크림 가게의 수련생이 아니라고. 넌 언제까지 날 죄책감 느끼게 만들 건데—”

“해리엇,” 리무스가 불쑥 말했다. “저 구름이 해적선처럼 보이지 않니?”

해리엇은 리무스가 가리키는 방향을 향해 눈을 찡그렸다. 하지만 해적선이고 뭐고 배 비슷하게 생긴 구름도 보이지 않았다. 하지만 그녀는 리무스가 단지 앞에서 싸우고 있는 커플의 목소리를 덮어버리기 위해서, 심지어는 그들의 다툼을 멈추는 효과까지 내심 기대하고 말을 꺼냈다는 데 자신의 안경도 걸 수 있었다. 그의 목소리를 듣자마자, 앞의 커플은 조용해졌다. 그제야 주변에 다른 사람들이 있는 것을 떠올린 것처럼.

“어디요?” 해리엇은 장단을 맞추며 물었다.

“저기. 해적기(Jolly Roger) 안 보여?”

“안 보여-요… 하지만 저 부근에 누군가 판자를 걷는 모양은 보이는 것 같아요.”

“아, 그렇네. 탈선하려다 붙잡힌 걸까? 아니면 상어 미끼로 뽑혔을까?”

“해적에 관해 많이 아나 봐요,” 해리엇이 논평했다. 이제 그녀는 앞에 선 녹색머리 여자와 그녀의 남자친구가 _그들의_ 대화를 엿듣고 있다는 인상을 받았다.

“할리우드에서 가르쳐주는 것 정도만 알지. 들리는 말에 의하면 전부 꾸며낸 얘기라더라.”

“내가 읽는 책에도 해적들이 나와요.”

“오, 정말이니? 뭐에 관한 책인데?”

“제목은 <해적과 이교도>예요. 로맨스 소설이고요,” 해리엇은 자백했다—약간 도전적으로. 좀 이상한 행동이긴 했다, 무언가를 도전적으로 자백한다는 것은. 단지 그녀는 부끄러워해야 하는지 아닌지 스스로도 마음을 정할 수가 없었다. 적어도 리무스에게 털어놓는 것에 한해서는. 하지만 그는 허마이니가 했던 것처럼 눈을 굴리거나 콧잔등을 찡그리지 않았다.

“네 견문을 상당히 넓혀주고 있겠구나,” 그가 말했다.

“오, 그럼요.”

녹색 머리카락의 마녀와 그 남자친구가 줄의 맨 앞에 도달했다. 그들은 재빨리 물을 길어서 떠났다. 지나쳐가면서, 녹색머리 마녀는 해리엇에게 미소를 지으며 윙크를 해보였다. (그녀의 남자친구는 여전히 부루퉁한 채였다.)

“내가 아는 사람은 아니었겠죠?” 해리엇은 리무스에게 물었다. 그들은 양동이에 담을 물을 펌프로 퍼내고 있었다.

“내 생각엔 그게 큰 소리 내며 싸운 것을 사과하는 그녀 나름의 방식이 아니었을까 싶다.”

물의 무게에 약간 비틀거리며, 해리엇은 줄에서 벗어났다. 리무스가 그녀의 양동이 손잡이 반대쪽을 붙들었다. 하지만 두 사람의 키 차이 때문에 그녀를 돕기 위해서는 그가 몸을 한껏 굽혀야만 했다.

“괜찮아요,” 해리엇이 말했다. “내가 할 수 있어요.”

“글쎄—나는 아서가 아니니, 이렇게 하자—” 리무스는 자기 지팡이를 꺼내더니, 양동이를 향해 주문을 외었다. 그러자 양동이가 훨씬 더 가볍게 느껴졌다.

“고마워요,” 그녀는 말했다. “그런데—오라(Orer)가 뭐예요?”

“오러(Auror). 어둠의 마법사를 잡는 사람들이지. 그녀가 오러가 되기 위한 훈련과정을 밟고 있다면, 상당히 재능 있는 마녀란 뜻이란다. 그들은 아무나 받아주지 않거든. 가끔은 훈련생 전원이 정식 오러가 되는 심사에서 탈락하는 경우도 있어.”

어둠의 마법사를 잡는 사람들… “그럼 혹시 오러들이 시—패드풋을 쫓고 있나요?”

“그래,” 리무스가 조용히 대꾸했다. 그러더니 한숨을 쉬었다. “네가 왜 꿈 얘기를 하고 싶어 하지 않는지는 이해해. 정말이야, 믿어줘. 하지만 안타깝게도, 우리를 불편하게 하는 것들에 관해 얘기하지 않음으로써 얻어지는 것은 없단다—라고 그는 말한다,” 그가 풍자적으로 덧붙였다. “이론은 빠삭하지만 실천하기는 어려우니.”

“난 그냥…” 해리엇은 부끄럽고 바보가 된 기분이었다. 하지만 또한 그에게는 말해도 안전할 것 같다고 느꼈다. 솔직하게 말해도 그는 그녀를 비난하거나 평가하지 않을 것 같았다. 아무리 그녀가 비난받아 마땅한 경우라 해도. “난 더즐리네나 호그와트로 돌려보내지고 싶지 않았어요. 월드컵 경기를 꼭 보고 싶었고요.”

“너는 네 인생을 살고 싶었을 뿐이지. 이해한다. 우리도 네가 이런 위협을 겪어야 하는 것이 정말 싫어—너만큼, 어쩌면 너보다 더. 단지 우린 너를 안전하게 보호하고 싶을 뿐이야. 세상은…” 그는 쾌청한 하늘을 올려다보았다. 세찬 바람에 구름이 빠른 속도로 흩어지고 있었다. “세상은 위험한 곳이니까.”

그들은 위즐리 가족의 천막으로 돌아가는 길을 침묵 속에 걸었다.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *위즐리 형제의 유쾌한 유희Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes: 원문이 첫음절 W가 반복되는 두운법을 쓴 표현이기 때문에 '위'와 비슷한 '유'가 반복되는 형태로 살짝 의역합니다.


	51. 51장. 퀴디치 월드컵 (The Quidditch World Cup)

 

 

세베루스는 루핀만큼 일찍 월드컵 경기장으로 이동하지는 않았지만, 그도 남는 시간에 잠이나 보충하고 있었던 것은 아니었다. 지난밤 내내 그는 자신의 머글 쓰레기 구덩이에서 부스럭대며 돌아다녔다. 약간이나마 적극적인 스파이 활동을 시작하기 전에는 항상 그랬다. 아무리 위험도가 낮아도, 잠을 청하기는 어려웠다.

금연을 포기한 지도 오래되었다.

덤블도어는 그가 하려는 일을 알았다. 루핀과 블랙이 연루된 것까지 알고 있는지는 세베루스도 확실히 알지 못했다. 하지만 그가 호그와트를 떠나기 직전, 언제나 해오던 대로 (퉁명스러운) 작별 인사를 하러 덤블도어를 찾아갔을 때…

덤블도어는 예전에 그가 주절거렸던 그 예배당에 있었다. 아무도 이용하지 않는, 그저 협소한 공간이었다. 세베루스는 그곳이 한때는 지금보다 더 넓었을 수도 있겠다고 생각했다. 둥글게 높이 솟은 천장의 모양새가 지금의 예배당보다는 더 크고 중요한 공간에 어울리는 듯했다. 어쩌면 호그와트 거주자들이 종교적 생활양식으로부터 떠나올 무렵, 그들은 예배당의 공간을 침범해 교실이나 다른 용도의 방을 만들거나, 건물 외벽을 구성하던 돌들을 옮겨다 다른 곳에 사용했는지도 모른다. 더는 아무 실질적 쓸모가 없는 장소를 일상적인 삶의 필요가 조금씩 갉아먹었을지도.

덤블도어는 고릿적에 만들어진 듯한 의자 위에 앉아 있었다. 등받이가 높고 끝이 뾰족한 그 의자는 한때 제단으로 이용되었을 법한 단의 정중앙에 놓여 있었다. 예배당은 그 자체로 유령 같은 기운을 풍겼다. 세베루스는 옆에서 둥둥 떠다니는 뚱보 수사가 그에 대해 어떻게 생각하는지 궁금해하지 않을 수 없었다.

“좋은 아침이네, 세베루스,” 덤블도어가 말했다. “바로 떠나려는 모양이군.”

세베루스는 호그와트를 떠날 때는 항상 머글 복장을 했다. 스피너즈 엔드에 돌아가자마자 제일 먼저 해야 하는 일이 냉장고를 채워넣는 것이었기 때문이다 (그리고 담배를 사놓는 것, 이번에는 몇 보루쯤 한꺼번에 사놓아야 할 것이다). 그는 무의미한 소리로 대답을 대신했다.

“뭐, 올해도 금방 다시 보게 될 테니,” 덤블도어가 말했다. “작년처럼, 그리고 재작년처럼 말이네… 부디 몸을 잘 챙기게나, 친애하는 내 친구. 그리고 적어도 조금쯤은 즐기려고 노력해보게.” 그는 미소를 지었다. “내가 듣기로 아일랜드가 유력한 우승후보지만, 그 빅터 크룸이라는 선수가 하늘을 나는 모습은 대단한 구경거리라지.”

세베루스는 월드컵을 한 번도 언급한 적 없었다. 루핀도 마찬가지였다 (그리고 블랙도 말할 기회는 없었으리라고 그는 추측했다). 덤블도어는 그래도 알고 있었다.

이제 스토브 위에서는 폴리주스 마법약이 역겨운 빛깔로 보글보글 끓는 중이다. 그는 주머니에 손을 넣어 한 머글 남자의 머리카락을 담아둔 유리병을 꺼냈다.

세베루스는 루핀이 가르쳐준 좌표대로 순간이동 해서, 그가 알려준 대로 위즐리 가족의 캠프장을 찾았다. 루핀의 길 안내가 완벽했다는 사실에 안도해야 할지 짜증내야 할지 갈피를 잡을 수 없었다. 위즐리 가족은 이미 천막을 세워놓고 모닥불 피우는 데도 성공한 상태였다. 그리고 모두가 (아서 위즐리, 그가 낳은 각다귀들 중 어린 순으로 네 사람, 루핀, 개 블랙(Black the Dog), 그레인저와 포터 양까지) 모닥불에 둘러앉아 벌써부터 즐거운 시간을 갖고 있었다.

세베루스는 뱃속에서 멋대로 꼬이고 있는 긴장감에게 꺼지라고 통보했다. 그는 다른 사람의 외양을 입고 있었고, 위즐리 가족은 친절한 사람들이었고, 애초에 그는 파티에 참석하려는 것도 아니었다. 그가 여기 있는 이유는 포터 양이 죽음을 먹는 자들의 행진에 밀려 넘어지거나 길 잃은 저주를 맞는 일 따위를 미연에 방지하기 위해서였다. 즐기거나 친구를 사귀기 위해서가 아니었다.

루핀이 그를 발견하고 일어서 걸어나오는 중이었다. 개 블랙이 앞발에 괴고 있던 머리를 들어올리며 으르렁거렸다. 포터 양이 그의 머리 위에 손을 얹자 그는 도로 드러누웠다. 세베루스는 저 개자식의 모든 것을 혐오했다.

“다행히도, 별탈없이 여기까지 올 수 있었나 보네,” 루핀이 말했다. 그리고 세베루스가 말없이 그를 노려보기만 하자 소리죽여 덧붙였다. “우린 정말로 _친한_ _것처럼_ 행동하기로 했잖아, 기억하나?”

그랬다. 정말 엿같은 일이 아닐 수 없었다.

“네 길 안내가 적절했던 덕분이지,” 세베루스는 말했다. 부디 모든 말이 ‘엿 먹어’처럼 들리는 목소리로 나오지 않기만을 바라며.

“다행이군,” 루핀은 싹싹하게 대꾸했다—하지만 그것은 세베루스의 연기가 얼마나 훌륭했는지를 판단할 수 있는 척도는 아니었다. 루핀은 95%의 확률로 싹싹한 인간이었으니까. “그럼 이리 와서 사람들과 인사해.”

“이 친구는 에버니저 존스(Ebenezer Jones)라고 해요,” 루핀이 그를 소개하더니, 아차 싶은 표정을 했다. 세베루스는 빌어먹을 이름을 잘못 말한 루핀에게 도끼눈을 떠 보이지 않기 위해서 젖먹던 힘을 다해야 했다. 그의 이름은 _엘리애저_ _(Eleazar)_ 가 될 예정이었다, 에버니저가 아니라. “아—에버니저, 여기 이쪽이 위즐리 가족이야… 아서, 프레드와 조지, 둘을 구별하려고 애쓰지 마, 지니, 론—그리고 이쪽은 허마이니 그레인저와 해리엇 포터.”

아이들은 그에게 전혀 관심이 없어 보였다 (포터 양만 빼고. 그녀는 어째서인지 호기심 어린 얼굴로 그를 뚫어지게 응시하고 있었다). 아서 위즐리는 미소를 띠고 일어나 세베루스의 손이 아닌 세베루스의 손을 잡고 흔들었다.

“안녕하시오?” 그가 물었다. “리무스의 친구를 만나게 되어 반갑군요.”

“저 역시,” 세베루스는 짧게 대꾸했다.

“점심 아직이면 같이 하십시다,” 아서가 말했다 (여기는 위즐리들이 넘쳐나는 관계로, 세베루스는 당분간 그들 각각을 이름으로 부르기로 했다). “이제 슬슬 불의 세기가 요리할 수 있을 만큼은 된 것 같아요. 그리고 내 다른 아들들도 곧 돌아올 예정이니.”

세베루스는 이 순간 _더_ _있단_ _말입니까_ _?_ 라고 말하는 것이 적절한 행동일지 생각해보았다. 누군가는 그것을 농담으로 써먹을 수도 있겠지만, 자신은 분명 무례하게 들리도록 내뱉고 말 것이다. 굳이 아서를 모욕하고 싶은 마음은 없었다. 비록 그가 지나치게 많은 아이들을, 그중에서도 쌍둥이를 생산해 세베루스에게 가르치도록 만드는 죄를 짓기는 했지만.

“우선 천막에 짐을 풀래?” 루핀이 물었다. 그리고 세베루스는 (천 년이 지나도 인정하지는 않겠지만 고마움을 느끼며) 그를 따라 천막 안으로 들어갔다.

천막 안은 완전 새 집처럼 보였다. 아무도 살지 않은, 살균 소독한 공간의 분위기가 풍겼다. 그리고 가구는 전부 신생 호텔의 객실에 있는 것처럼 특색 없는 개성을 소유하고 있었다. 심지어 공기조차 어쩐지 공허한 냄새가 났다.

“새로 산 건가?” 그는 한껏 냉소적으로 물었다. _아직도_ _개_ _냄새가_ _배어들지_ _않았다니_ _놀랍군_ 이라는 말은 굳이 꺼내지 않기로 했다.

“시리우스가 경기 티켓을 구입하자마자 이것도 주문했거든.” 세베루스는 루핀이 여기보다는 차라리 막대기 네 개 위에 코트를 덮어씌운 간이침대에서 자는 것을 택하고 싶어 한다는 인상을 받았다.

“어떻게 _그가_ 티켓을 구입할 수 있었지?”

“그는 여전히 자기 금고를 이용할 수 있어. 고블린들을 알잖나, 그들은 수감 중인 죄수고 뭐고 신경 쓰지 않아. 금고 안의 금이 본인 것인지 아닌지만이 중요하지. 그들이 그렇게 폐쇄적인 것이 정말 다행스러운 일이지,” 그는 반쯤 혼잣말처럼 중얼거렸다.

세베루스도 동의했다. 만약 고블린들이 금에 집착하는 것만큼 살벌하게 정보를 모은다면…

마법사회: 한 사람이 재판 없이 감옥에 보내짐과 동시에, 도망자 신세로도 자기 은행 잔고에 무제한 접속할 수 있는 곳. 그것도 파이어볼트와 퀴디치 월드컵 티켓을 구입할 수 있을 만큼 충분한 잔고에.

“원하는 침대를 골라잡게,” 루핀이 말했다. “단지 예상대로 일이 진행된다면, 우리가 잘 시간은 별로 없을 것 같지만…

“그나저나,” 세베루스가 침대 하나를 골라 자기 가방을 던져놓았을 때 루핀이 다시 입을 열었다. 심상치 않은 어조에 세베루스는 재빨리 시선을 그에게 고정했다. “해리엇이 볼드모트에 관한 꿈을 꾸었는데 꿈을 꾼 직후 그녀의 흉터가 타오르는 듯이 아팠다고 하더군.”

그 혐오스러운 이름이 귀에 들리는 순간 세베루스는 흠칫 몸을 떨었다. 하지만 그의 두려움은 곧이어 다른 공포에 집어 삼켜졌다.

“그녀가 _뭐가_ _어째_ _?_ ”

“꿈에는 웜테일도 등장했고, 그녀 생각에는 볼드모트가 누군가를 죽인 것 같다던데. 그리고 애완용으로 괴물같이 커다란 뱀을 기르고 있다고. 그녀는 세세한 것은 기억하지 못해,” 루핀이 말했다. 이 이야기가 얼마나 모호한지 (그리고 충격적인지) 본인도 잘 알고 있다는 어조였다. “하지만 그녀가 일어났을 때 흉터가 불타는 느낌이 들었다고 하네.”

지금의 화제는 루핀이 보통 때 시도하는 대화보다도 훨씬 더 끔찍했다. “전에도 그런 적이 있었나?”

“볼드모트가 물리적으로 근처에 있을 때만. 그런데 이젠 꿈이 그런 현상을 일으킨다니 걱정되는군. 혹시 그녀의 시간사고에 따른 영향이 남아서 그런 거라고 생각하나? 그녀가 어쩌면 미래에 일어난 일을 기억하고 있는 건 아닐까?”

“모르겠군,” 그의 심장은 조금 전보다 더 거세게, 더 빨리 뛰고 있었다.

“오늘 밤에 일어날 일을 감안하면…” 루핀이 조용히 말했다.

한순간 그들은 아무 말도 없이 서 있었다. 세베루스는 그들 두 사람이 함께 엄숙한 다짐 아래 거의 한마음이 되었다고 말할 의향도 있었다.

그러나 그 순간은 금방 지나갔고 (신이여 감사합니다), 루핀은 어깨를 반듯이 하더니 그 특유의 온화한 목소리로 말하기 시작했다. “아무래도 모닥불로 돌아가 봐야 할 것 같네. 우리가 뭘 하고 있는지, 그들이 의아해할 거야.”

천막의 덮개를 낮게 내려놓은 상태였기에 그들은 몸을 숙여 그 아래로 통과했다. 포터 양이 소시지와 달걀을 부치고 있었다. 빨간 머리통이 땅에서 솟은 듯 몇 개쯤 더 늘어나 있었다.

“해리엇, 네가 그럴 필요는 없다,” 아서는 손님 중 한 사람이 요리하는 모습을 보는 것이 괴로운 것처럼 말했다.

“괜찮아요, 위즐리 씨. 전 상관없어요.”

“내 건 오믈렛으로 해줘,” 여자-위즐리가 제 나름대로는 왕족 같다고 생각하는 것이 명백한 어조로 말했다. 그러더니 십대 여자애의 교활한, 다 안다는 듯한 말투로 덧붙였다. “빌, _오빠는_ 어떤 게 좋아?”

“먹고 싶은 오믈렛은 직접 만들어 드세요, 공주님,” 포터 양의 얼굴은 새빨갛게 달아올라 있었다. “난 스크램블 할 거니까.”

“못되게 굴지 마라, 지니,” 그렇게 말하며 윌리엄은 여자-위즐리의 머리카락을 헝클어 그녀의 얼굴 위로 늘어뜨렸다. 그리고 그 답례로 몇 번인가 주먹질을 당했다.

포터 양은 한눈에 보기에도 달걀 요리에 능숙했다. 그녀는 한 손으로 달걀을 깨서 팬 위로 떨어뜨리고 있었다. 아마도 페투니아의 부엌에서 필요에 의해 익힐 수밖에 없었으리라.

지난 10일간 그녀는 전혀 변하지 않았다. 머리카락은 여전히 나르시사가 개탄할 상태였고, 안경 역시 마찬가지로 끔찍했고, 또 셔츠 단추를 잘못 채우고 있었다. 그는 그녀가 문제적인 꿈을 꾸고 있음을 알아볼 수 있을 만한 징후가 있는지 샅샅이 살펴보았다. 방학 중의 열네 살 소녀가 응당 보여야 할 모습보다는 좀 더 지친 듯 보이기는 했지만, 그녀가 현재 느끼고 있는 주된 감정은 즐거움과 기대감인 듯했다. 그녀의 무책임한 친구 위즐리가 무언가를 말해서 그녀는 웃음을 터뜨렸다.

루핀은 모처럼 쓸모있게 굴고 있었다. 그는 포장에서 소시지를 꺼내 자르는 중이었다.

“다 익은 소시지는 잘 지켜야 한다,” 그가 아이들에게 이야기했다. “너희가 제대로 바짝 경계하지 않으면, 패드풋이 너희 접시 위에서 소시지를 훔쳐갈 거야.”

개 블랙이 루핀에게 보내는 눈길은 명백하게 ‘넌 오늘 소파에서 잘 줄 알아’라고 말하고 있었지만, 루핀은 평온하게 못 본 척했다. 훌륭한 연기였다.

“아하!” 아서가 갑자기 몸을 일으키며 외쳤다. “오늘의 중요 인물이 오셨군! 루도!”

악명 높은 루도 백맨(Ludo Bagman)이 끊임없이 오가는 지친 마법부 직원들의 물결을 헤치고 나타났다. 윔번 와스프(Wimbourne Wasps) 팀의 예전 유니폼을 입은 그는 눈뜨고 봐주기 힘든 꼬라지였다. 언제였던가, 그는 카드 게임에서 나르시사에게 만 갈레온을 잃은 적이 있었다. 그리고 13년 전에는 어둠의 군주의 추종자들에게 정보를 넘긴 죄로 재판을 받았다. 많은 사람들은 그가 단지 속임수에 넘어간 것뿐이라고 생각했지만, 세베루스는 그를 도덕관념이 실종된 타입으로 판단했다. 그는 분명 정보의 대가로 상당한 돈을 벌었을 테고, 누가 그 정보를 사 가는지에는 크게 신경 쓰지 않았을 것이다. 사실 세베루스는 오래 전부터, 나르시사가 그 사건에 어떻게든 관련되어 있지 않을까 생각했었다. 어쩌면 루시우스가 루도 백맨은 도박꾼으로 악명이 높다는 사실을 슬쩍 흘리고, 나르시사가 그를 싹 벗겨 먹음으로써 무슨 정보든 팔아치우고 싶은 마음이 들게 만들었는지도 모른다. 그것은 말포이 부부 두 사람 모두 순수하게 즐거움을 느끼며 할 법한 짓이었다.

아서가 루도 백맨과 대화하고 아이들은 그 대화를 엿듣거나 무시하는 상황에서, 세베루스는 굳이 대화에 참여할 필요가 없었다. 그는 안도했다. 하지만 그 다음 순간 백맨이 조금쯤 흥미로운 일을 언급했다.

“경기 결과 놓고 가볍게 한 판?” 백맨이 주머니를 슬쩍 흔들어 짤랑대는 소리를 내며 아서에게 물었다.

“오, 그럼 한 번 해볼까,” 아서가 물었다. “어디 보자… 아일랜드 우승에 1갈레온?”

“1갈레온?” 백맨은 실망한 듯했다. “좋아, 좋아… 또 참여하고 싶은 사람은 없나?”

“아이들은 도박을 하기엔 너무 어려, 몰리가 좋아하지 않을—”

“우린 37갈레온, 15시클, 3크넛을 걸겠어요,” 쌍둥이 중 하나가 말했다. “아일랜드가 우승하지만—스니치는 빅터 크룸이 잡는다는 것에. 오, 그리고 이 위조 지팡이도 덤으로 끼워 드릴게요…”

“그들에게 뭐라도 언질을 준 적이 있나?” 세베루스는 루핀에게 속삭여 물었다.

“입도 뗀 적 없네,” 루핀의 눈은 짜증스럽게도 덤블도어같이 반짝거리고 있었다. “아마 그들에게 선견지명이 있나 보지.”

“얘들아,” 아서가 조용히 입을 열었다. “내 생각엔 너희가 그 돈을 내기에 거는 건 좀… 그건 너희가 이제까지 저축한 돈 전부잖니. 너희 엄마가—”

“그렇게 흥을 깨지 말게, 아서!” 백맨은 쌍둥이들의 금화를 건네받았다. 자신이 크게 한탕 할 수 있으리라고 믿는 데서 나오는 흥분이 그의 전신을 휘감았다. “이 친구들도 자기가 원하는 게 뭔지 알 정도로는 나이를 먹은 것 같은데. 아일랜드가 우승하지만 크룸이 스니치를 잡을 거라고? 어림도 없다 얘들아, 어림도 없어… 너희에게 아주 훌륭한 배당률을 설정해주마… 그 웃긴 지팡이는 5갈레온으로 계산하자, 자, 그럼 되겠지?”

백맨에게서 실제로 돈을 받아낼 수 있을지 의심스럽지만 않았다면, 세베루스도 이 도박에는 참여했을 것이다. 그는 쌍둥이들에게 돈을 아끼라고 충고할 수도 있었겠지만, 한 번쯤 사기를 당해보는 것도 그들에게 훌륭한 인생 경험이 될 거라고 (사악한 만족감과 함께) 생각했다.

“차 한 잔 대접받을 수 있을지 모르겠구만?” 백맨이 수첩을 품에 넣으며 물었다. “난 바티 크라우치가 날 찾으러 오지 않나 살펴야 하는데 말이야.”

그 순간 세베루스는 지금 자신이 폴리주스 변신 상태라는 사실에 느껴지는 비겁한 안도감을 미처 억누르지 못했다.

“버사 조킨스는 아직도 행방불명인가, 루도?” 아서가 물었다.

“소식 한 줄 없지,” 백맨이 무관심한 태도로 대답했다. “하지만 금방 나타날 거야. 가엾은 버사—구멍난 가마솥처럼 기억이 줄줄 새는 데다 방향 감각도 없어. 내 보기엔 분명 어디 가서 길을 잃은 거야. 10월 언제쯤 다시 사무실로 기어들어 와서는 아직 7월 아니냐고 묻겠지.”

포터 양이 얼굴을 찌푸리고 있었다. 흥미로운 반응이군. 백맨이 자기 말고 다른 누구에게도 큰 관심 없는 사람인 것을, 그녀가 왜 굳이 신경 쓰고 있을까?

_펑_ _!_

“오, 호랑이도 제말하면,” 백맨이 말했다. “바티!”

바르테미우스 크라우치가 막 그들의 모닥불 근처로 순간이동해 온 참이었다. 그는 세상에서 가장 근엄한 얼굴의 은행 지배인처럼 보였다. 그의 표정은 루도 백맨을 찾아다니는 것은 아무 보람도 없는 일이지만, 그의 일이니 끝까지 해내고 말겠다고 말하고 있었다.

“자네를 찾아 온 사방을 돌아다녔네,” 그가 인내심이 바닥난 목소리로 백맨에게 말했다. 백맨은 무성의하게 제 옆의 잔디밭에 앉으라고 그에게 권하고 있었다. “불가리아인들이 최고층 박스석에 자리를 열두 개 더 마련하라고 요구하고 있어—”

“크라우치 씨!” 퍼시가 깊숙이 절을 하는 모양새는 거의 제 몸으로 옭매듭을 지을 수도 있을 것 같았다. 자기 모친을 만났을 때의 루시우스가 떠오르는 모습이었다. “차 한 잔 드시겠습니까?”

“오…” 크라우치가 퍼시를 훑어보았다. “고맙네, 웨더비.”

퍼시는 분홍색으로 달아올랐다. 쌍둥이들이 킬킬거렸다. 세베루스는 크라우치가 그 어떤 인간도 규칙보다 사랑하지 않는다고 그에게 말해줄 수도 있었다—크라우치는 머릿속에서 오직 규칙과 규칙 준수만을 생각하는 인간이었다. 그것은 지금도 여전하거나, 어쩌면 더 악화되었을 것이다.

“이것이 끝나면 둘 다 홀가분하겠네,” 아서가 백맨과 크라우치에게 말했다.

“홀가분하다고!” 백맨이 말했다. “이보다 더 즐거웠던 적이 있었는지 생각해낼 수가 없는데! 그래도, 뭐 학수고대할 일이 더는 없는 것도 아니니까, 안 그런가, 바티? 조직해야 할 일이 아직 잔뜩 남았지, 안 그래?”

그는 목소리만으로도 짐짓 옆구리를 쿡쿡 찌르는 팔꿈치를 훌륭하게 표현해냈다. 크라우치는 그 목소리가 실제로 팔꿈치로 옆구리를 찔렸을 때와 비슷하게 불쾌한 듯했다. “우린 모든 세부 조율이 끝날 때까지 공지하지 않기로—”

“오, 세부 조율은 무슨! 그들은 동의했고, 서명했고—이 아이들도 어차피 금방 다 알게 될걸! 내 말은, 그건 호그와트에서 벌어지는—”

“루도, 우린 불가리아인들과 만나야 하네, 자네도 알다시피,” 크라우치가 날카롭게 말을 끊었다. “차 고마웠네, 웨더비.” 그는 컵을 퍼시에게 밀어놓고, 그들 모두에게 최고층 박스석에서 만나자고 쾌활하게 약속하고 있는 백맨을 재촉해 순간이동으로 사라졌다 (덕분에 세베루스는 속이 시원해졌다).

“호그와트에서 무슨 일이 벌어지는 거예요, 아빠?” 쌍둥이 중 하나가 물었다. “그들이 하고 있던 얘기가 뭐였죠?”

“금방 알게 될 거다.”

“ _리무스도_ 알아요?” 포터 양이 루핀에게 물었다.

“ _내가_ 무슨 재주로 알고 있겠니?” 그렇게 답하면서도 루핀은 미소를 지었다.

“어쩌면 다른 선생님들에게 들었다거나.”

“마법부가 공표하겠다고 판단할 시점까지는 기밀로 분류되어 있는 정보야,” 거들먹 위즐리가 위압적으로 말했다. 포터 양이 감히 마법부 소속이 아닌 다른 사람에게서 정보를 캐내려 든다는 사실에 심기가 상한 듯했다. “크라우치 씨가 밝히지 않으신 것도 다 생각이 있으셔서 그런 거야.”

“오, 닥쳐, 웨더비,” 쌍둥이 하나가 말했다.

점심식사가 끝나고, 아이들은 흩어졌다. 개 블랙은 포터 양과 그레인저, 여자-위즐리와 그 오빠를 따라갔다.

“여기는 내가 지키고 있을 테니,” 아서가 루핀과 세베루스를 향해 말했다. “주위를 좀 둘러보고 싶으면 다녀와도 괜찮네.”

그래서 그들은 (루핀이 적당히 예의 바르게 응수하며 다음번에는 자기가 그 역할을 맡겠다고 약속하고 나서) 누가 가면을 뒤집어쓰고 폭도로 변할 가능성이 있는지 정찰하기 위해 길을 나섰다.

“이런 분위기 속에 바티 크라우치를 만나다니 흥미롭군,” 루핀이 말했다. 그들은 보라색 모닥불 주위에 둘러앉아 요리하고 있는 나이지리아 마법사들 무리를 지나쳤다.

“그는 마법국제협력부(Department of Magical Games and Sports)에서 일해,” 세베루스가 퉁명스럽게 대꾸했다. “여기 있는 것도 당연하지.”

“내 말이 무슨 뜻인지 모르지 않을 텐데… 에버니저.”

“네놈은 그 빌어먹을 이름 하나 제대로 기억하지 못해서.”

“돌발상황이었어.” 루핀은 사과조로 말했지만, 세베루스는 그가 진심으로 미안해한다고는 믿지 않았다. “내 생각에는 자네가 해리엇의 흥미를 돋운 것 같아.”

“뭐라고?” 세베루스는 혼란스러운 나머지, “왜?”라고 되묻고 말았다.

“그녀의 이름을 듣고도 놀라지 않고, 그녀를 특별히 다시 보지도 않았잖나. 모두가 그렇게 해, 해리엇을 처음 만나면. 그녀의 흉터를 찾으려고 하지. 그런 태도는 그녀를 부끄럽게 만들고.”

이것은 루핀이 세베루스도 실수를 저지르지 않았냐고 에둘러 지적하는 방식일까?

“그녀는 백맨을 보고도 계속 얼굴을 찌푸리던데.”

“나도 그걸 눈치챘네,” 루핀이 생각에 잠겨 말했다. “백맨이 버사 조킨스의 형편없는 기억력에 대해 말하는 걸 들었나?”

“그래, 그런데?”

“흠, 버사는 우리와 함께 학교를 다녔었는데, 기억력이 형편없었던 기억은 없어. 오히려 정반대로, 그녀는 아주 집요하고 거의 탐욕스러울 만큼 가십거리들을 머릿속에 저장했지… 그래서 때때로 문제도 일으켰고.”

세베루스는 릴리 외에 그들과 함께 학교를 다녔던 여학생들을 거의 기억하지 못했다. “포터 양이 그녀를 알고 있을 만한 이유가 있나? 아니면 신경 쓰일 만한 이유라도?”

“알 수 없지. 열네 살짜리 여자아이들은 딱히 남들에게 이것저것 털어놓지 않아… 해리엇은 특히 그렇지. 하지만 자네는 그가 거짓말을 하고 있었다고 생각하나?”

“내가 어찌 알겠나?”

“글쎄, 직장 동료의 실종으로 그가 이득을 볼 만한 일이 있을까?”

“뭔가 내기가 걸려 있을 수는 있지. 그는 언제나 도박에서 헤어나오질 못하니.”

“그가 예전에 볼드모트 측에 정보를 넘겨서 재판 받은 걸 기억하네,” 루핀은 움찔하는 그를 무시하고 말을 이었다. “배심원단이 그에게 면책 판결을 내려주었지. 하지만 크라우치는… 배심원들이 그의 죄질을 심각하게 생각하지 않아서 불쾌해했을걸.”

“버사 조킨스의 실종이…” 세베루스는 ‘그 왜 있잖아( _whats-his-face_ )’라고 말하고 싶지는 않았다. 그것은 ‘그 사람( _You–Know-Who_ )’보다도 심했다. 그리고 주위에서 행여 엿들을지 모르는 사람들을 한꺼번에 겁에 질리게 할 수 없어서 ‘그 사람’이라는 말을 내뱉을 수 없다는 것은 얼마나 역설적인 상황인가. “그와 관련이 있을 거라고 생각하나?”

“모르겠어. 그녀가 정말로 루도 백맨이 말한 것처럼 깜박깜박하는 성격이었다면, 이 모든 것이 별거 아닌 일일 수도 있기는 해. 하지만 나는 확실히 백맨보다는 아서의 판단력을 신뢰하네. 그리고 아서는 그녀를 찾아야 한다고 생각하지.”

_그리고_ _포터_ _양은_ _그녀의_ _이름을_ _들어본_ _적_ _있는_ _것_ _같고_ , 세베루스는 생각했다. _어쩌면_ _꿈에서_ _들었으려나_ _?_

“그래서,” 루핀이 다시 입을 뗐다. 그들은 이제, 빅터 크룸의 얼굴이 담긴 사진들이 더덕더덕 붙어있는 것으로 보아 아마도 불가리아 쪽과 관계있는 일군의 천막을 지나치고 있었다. “가면을 쓴 남자들이 머글들을 공중에 띄워 올린다… 그리고 _그의_ 표식을 보자마자 도망친단 말이지. 그렇다면 그들이 _그의_ 예전 추종자들일 가능성이 높다는 뜻이고?”

“누구든지 그의 표식을 보면 도망치겠지,” 세베루스는 말했다. “아즈카반 바깥에 있는 사람이라면 누구든. 그를 추종하다가 자기 한 몸 살겠다고 그를 배신했든, 그의 전성기에 겁에 질려 고개 숙이고 있었든 간에. 사실, 전자가 가장 먼저 도망칠 테고.”

그들은 이미 이 얘기를 한 차례 한 적이 있었다. 그러나 때때로 그들은 다시 이 주제로 돌아왔다. 루핀은 또 한 번 생각에 잠긴 표정을 지었다.

“루시우스 말포이가 여기 있나?” 그는 마치 그저 인사치레로 예전 지인의 소식을 묻는 사람 같은 투로 물었다.

루핀은 한 번도 실명을 요구하지 않았다. 그는 이제껏 단 한 번도 볼드모트의 추종자들에 관해 세베루스가 자신들보다 더 잘 알고 있으리라고 암시한 적 없었다. 루시우스에 관해서도 전혀 언급하지 않았다. 그런데 지금 와서 세베루스가 알 것을 확신하는 듯 물어오다니, 목덜미가 싸했다.

그는 루핀을 살피며 만족감이나 놀라움, 못마땅함, 그밖의 무엇이든 알려주는 신호를 탐색했다. 하지만 작년과 마찬가지로 루핀은 읽어낼 수 없었다. 그의 눈동자는 맑고 깨끗하게 비어 있었다. 덤블도어와 입씨름을 할 때와 같았다—단지 다른 점은, 덤블도어는 언제나 신호를 잔뜩 보내준다는 것이었다. 콸콸 흐르는 강물이 물을 제공해주는 것처럼 관대하게. 덤블도어가 이렇게까지 읽어낼 수 없게 굴 때는 뭔가를 명시적으로 숨기고 있을 때뿐이었다.

루핀은 언제나 읽어낼 수 없었다. 작년에야 그가 숨겨야 할 것이 분명히 있었다. 이제는 그냥 습관적인 것일까? 아니면 루핀이 아직도 그에게서 뭔가를 숨기려고 하는 것일까?

지난 겨울에 그랬던 것처럼, 세베루스는 알고 싶었다. 알아내야만 할 것 같았다.

“그래,” 그는 루핀을 관찰하면서 대답했다. “여기 와 있네.”

“그의 가족들도 함께?” 루핀은 미간을 찌푸리며 물었다.

“당연하지.”

걷는 동안, 세베루스는 자신이 군중 속에서 얼마나 많은 얼굴을 알아볼 수 있는지 깨달았다. 그는 이 중에서 상당수의 사람들과 함께 학교를 다녔고, 나머지 대부분을 가르쳤다. 예전 제자들이 없는 곳이 없었다. 그들 중 일부는 심지어 자기 아이들과 함께 와 있었다… 그리고 오늘 밤 가면을 덮어쓰고 하늘에 머글 일가족을 띄워 올리며 행진할 자들도, 제 가족들을 데리고 와 있을 것이다. 모든 것이 빌어먹게도 정상으로 보였다. 모두 겉껍데기일 뿐이면서, 또한 그렇지 않았다. 상황도 사람도, 원래 한없이 정상이다가 한순간에 변하곤 하는 것이다.

“해리엇의 이야기에는 자신의 흉터가 아팠다는 언급도, 아니면 꿈에서—그를 보았다는 언급도 없었어,” 루핀이 말했다. “그리고 여름에 호그와트에 머물렀다는 이야기도 없었지… 그런데 _이_ _부분_ 은 그대로 일어나리라고 예상하나?”

세베루스는 _모르겠다_ 고 말하고 싶지 않았다. 적어도 루핀에게는, 무지를 인정하는 것은 한 번으로 족했다. “내가 원래 생각했던 가설은, 포터 양의 미래 예지는 그녀의 힘으로 짐작할 수 있는 사건들을 중점으로 이루어지지 않았을까 하는 거였어. 그녀는 그레인저 가에 머무르는 것이나 위즐리 가족과 함께 월드컵을 보러 오는 것은 정확하게 예측했지. 그들은 모두 그녀가 잘 아는 사람들이고, 과거에 그녀에게 친절했던 사람들이야. 이제까지 그녀는 월드컵과 연관된 모든 사항을 정확히 예측했지만, 더 큰 사건들, 그녀의 시야에 들어오지 않았을 사건들은 전혀 인식하지 못했던 것으로 보이네. 놀랍지 않은 일이지, 그녀는 진정한 예언자는 아니니까.”

루핀은 생각에 잠긴 채 흠, 하고 의미 없는 소리를 냈다.

그들이 줄줄이 늘어선 천막들 사이를 이리저리 거닐며 캠프장을 세 바퀴쯤 돌았을 때, 땅거미가 게으르게 첫발을 내려딛었다. 각종 상품을 판매하는 사람들이 순간이동으로 돌아다니는 굉음이 공기 중을 가득 메웠고, 마법부는 질서 유지를 포기한 듯 보였다. 대중의 흥분이 극도로 고조되면서, 폭죽과 기타 마법 주문의 매캐한 악취가 곳곳의 천막에서 솟아올랐다. 세베루스는 이 저녁이 끝날 무렵 두통과 충혈된 눈을 피할 수 없으리라는 전망에 체념하고 순응하기로 했다.

“결승전의 시간이군, 이제.” 루핀이 말했다. 그의 얼굴에 각오가 떠올랐다. 저것은 진짜 감정일까? “그럼 가서 다른 사람들과 합류하자고.”

* * * * *

각자의 기념품들을 손에 쥐고, 해리엇과 론과 허마이니는 위즐리 가족의 천막으로 돌아가기 위해 패드풋과 함께 군중 속을 뚫고 걸었다. 그때 컴컴한 숲의 머리 너머로 땅이 흔들릴 듯한 징 소리가 울려 퍼졌다. 그 소리의 여운이 가라앉기도 전에, 숲속에서 수백 개의 녹색과 붉은색 랜턴이 반짝 불을 밝혔다.

“시간 다 됐다!” 위즐리 씨가 외쳤다. 아이들 못지않게 들뜬 모습이었다. “이리로들 오렴, 갈 시간이야!”

해리엇은 패드풋에게 작별의 키스를 했다. 그는 경비견처럼 천막 앞에 드러누웠다. 그녀는 리무스를 찾아 주위를 두리번거렸지만 찾지 못했다. 경기장으로 들어가는 길에 그를 만나게 되기를 비는 수밖에 없었다. 경기 끝난 후에 선물하면 의미가 없는 물건이었으니까.

그녀는 리무스보다 그의 친구를 먼저 발견했다. 그 친구는 눈에 띄었다—어쩌면 사나운 눈매 탓인지도 모르겠다. 그는 세상 모든 것에 불을 붙여 구멍 뚫을 수 있을 것처럼 강렬하게 노려보는 짙은색 눈동자를 갖고 있었다. 그 눈을 처음 보았을 때 어쩐지 그녀는 임전 태세의 스네이프를 떠올렸었다. 하지만 그는 스네이프처럼 움직이지 않았고, 말투도 스네이프와는 완전히 달랐다. 그는 심한 북부 억양을 구사했고, 걸을 때는 성큼성큼 걷는 대신 약간 구부정하게 몸을 숙였다.

그는 스네이프가 아니라는 것을 그녀는 알고 있었다. 단지 그는… 아니, 왜 그녀가 스네이프를 생각하고 있단 말인가? 그럴 시간에 월드컵 결승전 생각을 하고 있어야 마땅했다.

“안녕하세요!” 리무스에게 다가서며 해리엇은 인사했다. 리무스는 그의 친구와 나란히 멈춰 서서 그들이 올 때까지 기다려주고 있었다.

“네가 슬슬 들뜨기 시작했는지, 굳이 물어보지 않아도 될 것 같구나,” 리무스는 살짝 웃었다.

“물론이죠! 여기, 이건 선물이에요.” 그녀는 만안경(萬眼鏡, Omnioculars) 하나를 그의 손에 쥐여 주었다.

리무스는 만안경을 물끄러미 내려다보았다. 뭐에 쓰는 물건인지 모르는 걸까? 하지만 그의 얼굴에 떠오른 표정은 뭔가 다른 이야기를 하고 있었다. 그녀는 그 표정을 이해하지 못했지만, 어쩐지 조금 불편해졌다. 자신이 멋모르고 어떤 결례를 범한 듯한 느낌이 들었다.

“이건 만안경이라고 하는데요,” 그녀는 설명하기 시작했다. “이걸로 동작 다시보기도 할 수 있고 슬로모션 기능도 있대요. 일단 판매원은 그렇게 말했는데—”

“정말로 이럴 필요는 없었다,” 리무스가 천천히 입을 열었다. 그냥 인사치레로 사양하는 것처럼은 들리지 않았다. 그 말 그대로를 의미하는 것처럼 들렸다. 만안경 하나가 뭐 그렇게 나쁘다는 것일까?

“이건 단지—우린 다 하나씩 샀어요. 난 그냥 어쩌면…” 그녀는 도움을 구할까 싶어 허마이니의 눈치를 살폈다. 하지만 허마이니도 마찬가지로 그의 반응을 이해할 수 없는 듯했다.

“네가 원치 않는다면 날 주든가,” 리무스의 친구가 그의 손에서 만안경을 낚아챘다. “이런 경기에서는 이런 거 하나가 끝장나게 유용하다고. 모든 게 너무 빨리 일어나서 뭐 하나 제대로 볼 수가 없단 말이야.”

리무스는 조금도 우습지 않다는 얼굴을 하고 있었다. 하지만 그 친구는 그를 무시했다. 해리엇은 그의 이름을 정확히 기억하지 못했다—에버니저인데-스크루지는-아니고. 그에게는 에버니저라는 이름이 별로 어울리지 않았다. 하지만 이상한 이름을 가진 마법사들은 그 말고도 많았으니까. 그는 리무스 또래로 보였고 키도 엇비슷했지만 좀 더 다부진 체격을 갖고 있었다. 리무스는 빗자루 뒤에라도 숨을 수 있을 것처럼 말랐으니까.

에버니저지만-스크루지는-아닌 친구가 만안경의 다이얼을 돌리고 있었다. 리무스는 그를 노려보는 것을 포기하고, 약간 억지스러워 보이는 미소를 띤 채 해리엇에게로 돌아섰다. 어쩌면 그냥 그녀의 피해망상일지도 모른다.

“고맙다, 해리엇. 사려 깊은 선물이었어. 분명 아주 유용할 거라고 믿는다.”

해리엇은 마주 웃었다. 그리고 자신의 미소도 억지스럽게 보일까, 잠시 생각했다.

그들은 랜턴으로 표시된 길을 따라 숲을 가로질러 15분 이상 걸었다. 숲속은 흥분과 기대의 소음으로 가득했다—웃음소리, 심지어 드문드문 들려오는 노랫소리까지—그리고 위즐리 가족은 모두 신바람이 난 상태였다. 하지만 해리엇은 어째서 만안경 선물이 리무스의 마음에 안 들었을까 고민하는 것을 멈출 수가 없었다. 그것을 봤을 때 그녀는, 리무스가 스스로는 절대 사지 않을 물건이지만 그래도 엄청 그럴듯한 선물이라고 생각했었다… 호그와트 성에서 보낸 여름방학 기간의 절반쯤을 그녀는 리무스의 처소에서 그와 시리우스와 함께 보냈다. 시리우스는 언제나 그녀에게 이것저것 사주면서, “나랑 무니가 주는 선물이라고 생각해”라고 말하곤 했다… 그녀는 그저 조금이나마 되돌려주고 싶었을 뿐이다. 자신이 뭔가 되돌려줄 수 있다는 생각이 좋았다. 원래 다 그렇게 하는 거라고 생각했었다.

이제 보니 그렇게 하는 게 아니었는지도 모른다.

숲이 흩어지며, 사람들의 물결은 불타오르듯 빛을 뿜어내는 거대한 금빛 경기장의 그림자 속으로 흘러들었다. 숲속의 랜턴 불빛에 익숙해진 눈에 그 빛은 찬연했다. 해리엇의 불안도 치익 소리를 내며 증발했다. 그녀는 마법이 할 수 있는 일이 얼마나 대단한가에 또 한 번 압도당했다. 이런 건축물을 머글들에게 숨길 수 있다니.

“최상급 좌석이네!” 입구에서 그들의 티켓을 확인한 마녀가 말했다. “최고층 박스석으로—쭉 올라가게, 아서, 올라갈 수 있는 데까지 쭉. 아—당신들은 3층, 32-FG 섹션,” 리무스와 그의 친구를 향해 그녀가 덧붙였다.

“우리랑 같이 앉지 않아요?” 해리엇은 그 생각은 해보지 못했다.

“아서의 티켓이 좀 특별한 거라서,” 리무스는 평소 같은 미소로 대답했다. 마치 만안경을 둘러싼 어색한 순간이 전혀 없었던 것처럼. “경기가 어땠는지는 끝나고 나서 네가 말해줘야겠다.”

“아니면 우리 좌석에서 이걸로 염탐해도 되고,” 그의 친구가 말했다. 그는 만안경을 자기 손 안에서 던졌다 받았다 하며 빙빙 돌리고 있었다. 리무스가 또 한 번 그를 노려보았다.

해리엇은 이것도 그냥 어른들의 이상한 일면 중 하나로 치고 넘어가야 하는지 고민했다.

경기장 계단에는 보라색 벨벳 카펫이 깔려 있었다. 바깥의 하늘과 비슷한 색조였다. 벽에 매달린 불빛은 바위 절벽을 타고 흐르는 금빛 물줄기 같았다. 아래 층수에서 해리엇과 허마이니, 그리고 위즐리 가족은 다른 사람들에 치여 이리 밀리고 저리 밀려 다녔지만, 위로 올라갈수록 인파는 줄어들었다. 마침내 맨 위에 도착했을 때는 주변에 그들 일행뿐이었다.

최고층 박스석은 전체적으로 볼 때 대단히 넓지는 않았다 (해리엇은 불가리아인들이 열두 자리를 추가로 얻어내는 데 성공했을지 궁금했다). 그녀는 옛날 영화 세트에 들어와 있는 기분이 들었다. 보라색 벨벳으로 감싸인 의자들이 네 줄 있었고, 전면은 벽 전체가 유리창이었다. 경기장의 가장 높은 부분에 자리한 박스석에서는 에메랄드색 타원형의 그라운드는 물론, 관람석에서 수십만 명의 마법사와 마녀들이 자기 자리를 찾아가느라 와글거리고 있는 풍경이 한눈에 들어왔다.

티켓을 검사하던 마녀의 말이 맞았다. 최상급 좌석이었다. 해리엇은 들뜬 기분이 풍선처럼 부풀어 오르는 것을 느꼈다.

그녀는 박스석 가장자리, 입구에 가까운 자리에 론과 허마이니를 양옆에 끼고 앉게 되었다. 빌은 저 반대편에 앉았다. 그걸 신경 쓰는 자신을 발견하고 그녀는 부끄러워졌다—그리고 그가 입고 있는 셔츠 속의 팔이 얼마나 멋있어 보이는지를 알아챈 것도…

그녀는 뭔가 주의를 돌릴 만한 것을 찾아 절박하게 주위를 둘러보았다. 그때 눈에 들어온 누군가는 꼭—

“ _도비_?” 그녀는 불쑥 내뱉었다.

입 밖에 내자마자, 그녀는 자신이 잘못 봤음을 깨달았다. 그것은 분명 집요정이었지만 도비는 아니었다. 하지만 최고층 박스석에서 집요정을 보게 되다니 너무도 기묘한 일이었다. 도비가 말해주었듯이, 훌륭한 집요정의 자질은 눈에 보이지 _않는_ 것이었으므로.

그 집요정은 두 손으로 얼굴을 가리고 있다가, 손가락을 살며시 벌리며 커다란 갈색 눈을 그녀에게로 돌렸다.

“아가씨께서 방금 도비를 부르셨나요?” 집요정의 목소리는 아주 조그맣고 달달 떨렸다. 해리엇은 이 집요정은 어쩌면 여자일 수도 있겠다고 생각했다.

허마이니와 론이 자기 자리에서 몸을 틀어 그 집요정을 보았다. 위즐리 씨도 호기심 어린 얼굴로 그들을 보고 있었다.

“미안해요,” 해리엇은 말했다. “내가 아는 누군가랑 닮아서—”

“하지만 저도 도비를 알아요, 아가씨!” 집요정은 이제 눈을 가리던 손가락은 내렸지만, 여전히 손을 멀찍이 들어 얼굴을 가리고 있었다. “제 이름은 윙키예요, 아가씨, 그리고…” 해리엇의 흉터에 가 닿은 집요정의 눈이 화등잔만 하게 벌어졌다. “아가씨는 해리엇 포터군요!”

“그래,” 해리엇은 체념하며 대꾸했다. 어쩌면 두건이나 운동할 때 쓰는 헤드밴드 같은 걸 하나 장만하는 게 좋을지도 모르겠다. (그녀는 라벤더의 얼굴에 떠오를 표정을 생생히 그려낼 수 있었다.)

“도비는 언제나 아가씨 얘기를 해요!” 윙키가 외쳤다. 그녀는 마침내 손을 내리고 경외감 가득한 눈으로 그녀를 올려다보았다. 그 모습을 보고 해리엇은 라벤더의 까다로운 패션 감각 따위는 무시하고 당장 이마를 가리고 다닐 무언가를 찾아보기로 굳게 결심했다.

“너도 호그와트에서 일하니?” 그녀는 윙키에게 물었다.

“오 아니에요, 아가씨, 윙키는 그녀의 가문을 위해 일해요.” 그 발언은 아주 단호했다. 마치 해리엇에게 행여나 잘못된 생각 품지 말라고 다짐하는 것 같았다. “저는 예전의 도비를 알아요, 아가씨.”

해리엇은 집요정들이 서로를 알고 지낼 거라는 생각은 해본 적 없었다. 그들이 쉴새없이 일하고 있어야 한다면, 언제 시간을 내서 서로를 만날 수 있을지 의아했다.

윙키는 눈앞의 풍경을 훤히 볼 수 있을 만큼 자신의 얼굴이 드러나 있음을 그제야 깨달은 듯했다. 공포에 질린 깩 소리와 함께 그녀는 다시 두 손으로 눈을 덮었다. 그녀가 그렇게 겁에 질린 것처럼 보이지만 않았어도 우스운 장면이었을 것이다.

“어디 아파?” 해리엇은 물었다.

“저는 높은 곳을 좋아하지 않아요, 해리엇 포터,” 윙키의 목소리는 손에 가려 웅웅거리는 것처럼 들려왔다.

“그러면 내려가는 편이 좋지 않을까?”

“오 아니, 아니에요, 아가씨. 주인님이—윙키에게 자리를 맡아놓으라고 하셨어요.” 그녀는 자기 옆의 빈자리를 향해 고갯짓을 해보였다. 그렇게 높은 곳을 무서워하면서도 그녀가 이렇게 높이 올라와 있어야 한다는 것은 옳지 않게 여겨졌다.

“그럼,” 해리엇은 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. “우리 중 한 사람이 대신 자리 맡아줄 수도 있어, 네가 내려가고 싶으면—”

“오 아니, 아니, 아니에요!” 윙키는 귀가 펄럭댈 만큼 거세게 고개를 저었다. “윙키는 주인님이 시키는 대로 해요, 해리엇 포터. 윙키는 착한 집요정이니까요.”

그러더니, 여전히 두 손으로 눈을 가린 채, 그녀는 아예 얼굴을 무릎에 묻었다. 해리엇은 몸을 돌려 바로 앉으며, 허마이니와 소리없는 대화를 나눴다.

“저게 집요정이구나?” 론이 윙키에게는 들리지 않을 만큼 작은 목소리로 말을 걸어왔다. “이상한 녀석이네, 안 그래?”

“이제 내가 무슨 말 하는지 알겠어?” 허마이니가 나지막이 쏘아붙였다. “그녀가 자신을 저렇게까지 불편하게 만드는 명령을 무조건 따라야 한다는 건 옳지 않아!”

“무슨 얘길 하는 거야?” 론이 물었다. 그 질문에 대한 대답보다는 자기 만안경에 달린 각종 버튼이나 다이얼을 만지작거리는 데 더 정신이 팔린 것으로 보였지만.

허마이니가 입을 열었지만, 그녀가 뭐라고 말하기 전에 해리엇은 그녀의 발을 꾹 밟았다. 그들이 주방에 숨어 들어갔다거나 집요정들에게 뭘 부탁했다는 이야기를 위즐리 씨가 들으면 안 될 것 같았기 때문이다. 물론 쌍둥이들은 그보다 더 심한 일도 많이 저질렀겠지만, 그래도 다른 사람에게 알리지 않는 게 최선일 것이다.

“나중에 얘기해,” 그녀는 허마이니에게 속삭였다.

론은 아무것도 눈치채지 못한 듯했다. “끝내준다!” 그는 이제 만안경을 들여다보는 중이었다. “난 저 아래 앉은 아저씨가 계속 코를 파게 만들 수 있어… 이렇게 계속… 계속…”

허마이니는 고개를 절레절레 젓더니, 가방에서 벨벳 커버가 씌워진 프로그램을 꺼내서 그녀가 가장 좋아하는 여가활동, 즉 읽기를 시작했다.

“본 경기 시작 전에 각 팀 마스코트들의 짧은 공연이 있을 예정이다,” 그녀가 소리내어 읽었다.

“오, 그건 언제나 좋은 볼거리지,” 위즐리 씨가 말했다.

해리엇은 만안경을 눈에 가져다 댔다. 렌즈가 안경에 부딪히지 않게 약간 떨어뜨려 놓고 봐야 했다. 아까 캠프장에서 콘택트렌즈로 갈아 낄까도 생각했었지만, 경기 중에 눈이 아프기를 원치 않았기에 그냥 두고 나왔다.

그녀는 아래쪽 관중석을 훑으며 리무스를 찾았다. 북적이는 사람들의 홍수 속에서 단 한 사람을 찾기란 무척 어려운 일이었다. 특히나 그 홍수가 너무 신기하고 마법적인 것들로 넘쳐나서 계속 눈이 다른 데로 돌아가는 상황에서는 더더욱. 아일랜드 팀을 응원하는 사람들 한 무리는 얼굴 전체를 녹색으로 칠했는데, 그 녹색 페인트는 그들의 이마와 뺨에서 뱀처럼 꿈틀댔다. 화려한 보석이 주렁주렁 달린 목장식을 한 마녀 한 사람은 그녀의 긴 드레스 자락을 들어올려 줄 어린 남자애 한 명을 데리고 들어왔다. 모로코에서 온 듯한 한 무리의 마법사들은 타조깃털로 만든 부채를 하나씩 들었는데, 부채 폭이 그들의 팔 길이만 했다.

다이애건 앨리는 이곳에 비하면 아무것도 아니었다.

티켓 검사하던 마녀가 뭐라고 했더라? 3층, 삼십-몇의-뭐였는데…

아, 찾았다. 리무스와 그의 친구는 바글대는 아이들(리무스 쪽)과 입맞춤에 정신이 팔린 커플(친구 쪽) 사이에 끼어 앉아 있었다. 리무스의 친구는 휴대용 물통의 뚜껑을 막 닫고 있었고, 그에게 리무스가 뭔가 날카롭게 말하는 중이었다. 해리엇은 입술을 읽을 줄 몰랐지만, 그것은 어쩐지 _네가_ _상관할_ _바_ _아니지_ 라고 말하는 입모양과 비슷했다. 반면 그의 친구는 비웃는 듯한 표정을 짓고 있었다.

둘 다 참 특이한 사람들이다.

만안경은 여전히 리무스의 친구가 들고 있었다. 해리엇이 지켜보는 동안, 그는 자기 눈에 만안경을 대고 고개를 들었다—두리번거리는 일조차 없이 일직선으로 그녀를 향해. 그녀는 허둥지둥 자신의 만안경을 내려놓았다.

서두르다가 팔꿈치로 허마이니의 어깨를 가격하고 말았다. 허마이니는 마침 그녀의 귀에 뭔가 속삭이려고 몸을 숙이던 참이었다. “왓! 미안—왜 그래?”

허마이니가 휙 오른쪽을 곁눈질했다. 그녀를 따라 고개를 돌리자, 위즐리 씨가 마법부 장관과 함께 서 있는 모습이 보였다. 장관은 그녀를 향해 너그러운 얼굴을 해보이고 있었다. 해리엇은 머뭇거리며 자리에서 일어났다.

“해리엇, 어떻게 지냈니, 얘야?” 마법부 장관이 마치 먼 친척 아저씨쯤 되는 듯한 말투로 물으며 그녀에게 악수를 청했다. “이 아이가 해리엇 포터입니다,” 그는 검은색 벨벳으로 만들어진 고급 로브를 입은, 유쾌한 인상의 남자를 향해 말했다. “ _해_ _-_ _리_ _-_ _엇_ _-_ _포_ _-_ _터_ —오, 말도 안 돼, 그녀가 누군지 당신도 분명 알 텐데—이쪽은 불가리아 마법부 장관이란다,” 그가 해리엇에게 알려주었다. 이제 그 얼굴에서 친척 아저씨 같은 인상은 사라지고, 지친 듯한 기색이 떠올랐다. “영어를 한 마디도 못 하는데, 나 역시 언어 방면에는 대단한 재능이 없어서… 이제야 알아보는군,” 그가 지친 목소리로 투덜거렸다. 불가리아 장관이 해리엇의 흉터를 가리키며 불가리아 말로 뭔가 흥분한 듯한 소리를 줄줄이 내뱉기 시작한 참이었다. “결국에는 이해시킬 수 있을 줄 알았지.” 그러다 그의 얼굴에 갑자기 화색이 돌았다. “아, 루시우스가 왔군!”

기분이 끔찍하게 가라앉는 것을 느끼며, 해리엇은 매우 눈부신 금발을 소유한 세 사람이 나란히 안으로 들어서는 것을 바라보았다. 그들은 모두 흠잡을 데 없이 머글처럼 입고 있었다. 시간을 50년 전쯤으로 돌린다면 머글 거리에도 문제없이 녹아들 수 있을 것이다. 말포이 부인은 그물망이 달린 모자를 쓰고 있었다. 그 모자가 우스꽝스러워 보인다고 생각할 수 있으면 참 좋았겠지만, 그렇지 않았다. 오히려 그 모자는 그녀를 매혹적으로 보이게 했다. 한순간 그녀는 옥스팜에서 온 낡은 작업용 셔츠에 청바지와 장화 말고 뭔가 다른 걸 입고 왔다면 좋았을 거라고 후회했다—그 직후 집어치우라고 생각했다. 망할 말포이들 몇 명 만나는 데는 장화와 청바지도 과분했다. 심지어 단추를 잘못 채운 셔츠라 해도… 제길, 왜 이걸 눈치채지 못하고 있었지? 온종일 바보같이 단추를 엇갈려 채운 채로 돌아다녔다니!

“아, 퍼지.” 루시우스 말포이가 장갑 낀 손을 내밀며 인사했다. 다른 쪽 손으로는 긴 지팡이를 짚은 채였다. 2년 전, 그녀에게 뭔가 나쁜 주문을 쏘려고 했던 때에도 그는 똑같은 지팡이를 들고 있었다. 그때 도비가 그녀를 도와주었고, 그 직후 스네이프가 나타났었다. “안녕하셨소? 내 아내 나르시사를 만나는 것은 처음이지요? 우리 아들, 드레이코도?”

“안녕하시오, 안녕하시오,” 퍼지가 싱글벙글 웃으며 말했다. 말포이 부인에게는 고개도 숙였다. 화답하며 고개를 숙이는 말포이 부인의 움직임은 너무도 경미해서 눈 한 번 깜박했으면 놓치고 말았을 것이다. 드레이코의 얼굴에 떠오른 미소는 아마도 뭐 귀족적으로 보이도록 고안되었거나 뭐 그런 것 같았지만, 해리엇의 눈에는 그저 느끼하고 재수없게만 보였다.

루시우스 말포이는 박스석 안에 있는 위즐리 가족과 허마이니와 해리엇을 훑어보더니 점잖은 경멸의 미소를 지어 보였다. 말포이 부인은, 어째서인지, 똑바로 해리엇을 쳐다보고 있었다. 그 시선은 온몸의 피부에 소름이 달려 내려가게 만들었다. 평소 때보다도 더 키가 작아진 기분이 들었다. 그녀는 턱을 치켜들고 눈을 부릅떠 그 시선을 받아쳤다.

말포이 부인은 완전히 흥미를 잃어버렸다는 듯한 태도로 시선을 돌렸다. 해리엇은 안도해야 할지 화를 내야 할지 마음을 정할 수 없었다.

드레이코는 자기 부모님과 함께 좌석을 찾아 앉는 길에 그녀를 스치며 비웃음을 내던지고 갔다. 해리엇은 그에게 가운데손가락을 날려줄까도 생각해 봤지만, 그냥 말포이들이 세상에 존재하지도 않는 것처럼 무시하고 자리에 앉는 길을 택했다.

“재수 털리는 인간들,” 론이 투덜거렸다.

“그보다 더 진실된 말은 없다,” 해리엇이 말을 받았다.

입구 쪽에 부산스럽게 움직이는 소리가 들리더니, 루도 백맨이 뛰어들어왔다.

“모두 준비됐나요?” 그의 둥근 얼굴이 반짝거렸다. “장관님—시작할까요?”

“자네가 준비 끝나는 대로 시작하게, 루도,” 퍼지가 말했다.

백맨 씨는 자기 지팡이로 목을 가리키며 외쳤다. “소노루스!”

* * * * *

물론 세베루스는 루핀을 짜증내게 하는 데 성공했음을 자축할 수도 있었다. 하지만 그가 루핀의 중대한 심리적 장애 중 하나를 발견한 것은 순전히 우연이었다. 그리고 문제의 컴플렉스는 너무도 바보 같아서 그를 짜증스럽게 만들었다.

“오히려 내게 감사해야 하는 게 아닌가 싶은데,” 그는 말했다. “무슨 빌어먹을 문제가 있는지, 포터 양에게 어색하기 짝이 없는 변명을 해야 하는 상황을 피하게 해준 셈이잖나. 혹시 만안경 알레르기라도 있나? 아니면 어릴 적의 가슴 아픈 기억이라도?”

“솔직히 말해, 자네가 상관할 바는 아니지,” 루핀이 말했다. 지금 현재 그의 짜증스러운 표정만 보자면 세베루스는 누군가 다른 사람이 폴리주스 약을 사용해 루핀인 척하고 있다고 믿을 수도 있을 것 같았다. 그가 오늘 하루 내도록 이 인간과 함께 있지만 않았어도.

폴리주스 말이 나온 김에, 슬슬 한 번 더 복용해야 할 때였다. 그는 주머니에 넣어 두었던 수통을 꺼내 한 모금 마시고 나서, 헛구역질을 하지 않기 위해 치열하게 노력했다.

그리고 그는 보란 듯이 만안경을 들어올려, 최고층 박스석을 겨냥했다. 포터 양이 그들을 똑바로 응시하고 있었다. 하지만 그녀는 “에버니저”에게 발각되었음을 눈치채자마자 팔을 휙 잡아내리다 그레인저를 팔꿈치로 찔렀다.

세베루스는 위쪽에서 벌어지는 일을 묵묵히 지켜보았다. 포터 양이 코넬리우스 퍼지와 악수를 하고, 불가리아 수상을 소개받는 중이었다. 루핀의 말이 옳았다. 그녀의 얼굴을 보고 있으면, 그녀가 자신의 흉터를 향하는 모든 손짓과 눈길을 혐오한다는 사실은 극명하게 드러났다. 불가리아 수상은 손짓도 눈길도 아낌없이 선사하는 중이었다.

이제 포터 양은 놀람과 불쾌감이 뒤섞인 표정을 짓고 있었다. 마치 신발을 신으려고 몸을 숙였다가 무언가 신발 안에서 썩어가고 있는 것을 발견한 사람 같은 표정이다. 아, 루시우스가 도착했군.

나르시사가 포터 양을 세심하게 살피고 있었다. 젠장.

“그건 자네가 가지면 되겠군,” 루핀이 비꼬듯 말을 얹었다. “명백히도 자네는 최고층 박스석을 염탐하는 것이 아주 즐거운 모양이니까.”

이제는 세베루스가 짜증을 낼 차례였다. 이건 불공평했다. 루핀은 그저 존재하는 것만으로도 그를 짜증스럽게 만들 수 있는데, 심지어 대놓고 시비를 _걸고_ _싶어_ 한다면…

“루시우스가 도착했네,” 루핀에게 말하면서도 그는 여전히 만안경에서 눈을 떼지 않았다. 마치 말포이 가족이 자기 자리를 찾아 들어가는 것이 대단히 시선을 사로잡는 광경이라도 되는 것처럼. 이제 포터 양은 자기 바로 뒤쪽에 앉은 말포이들을 보란 듯이 무시하고 있었다. 드레이코는 그녀의 뒤통수를 뚫어져라 노려보았고, 나르시사는 두 사람을 관찰하는 중이었다. 그녀의 얼굴은 밤하늘의 달처럼 차갑고 멀리 있었다.

그리고 루도 백맨이 박스석으로 뛰어들어와 제 목구멍 쪽에 지팡이를 가져다 댔다.

_“_ _여러분_ _,_ _환영합니다_ _,”_ 백맨의 목소리가 웅장하게 터져 나왔다. 스탠드에 서 있는 수천 명의 관중이 흥분에 들떠 술렁였다. _“422_ _회_ _퀴디치_ _월드컵의_ _결승전을_ _시작하겠습니다_ _!”_

세베루스는 한 조각의 흥분도 느낄 수 없었다. 스코어보드가 깨끗하게 지워졌다가 <불가리아: 0, 아일랜드: 0>을 선포했다.

_“_ _그럼_ _이제_ _,_ _불가리아_ _팀의_ _마스코트부터_ _소개하겠습니다_ _!”_

“오, 그들이 뷜라(Veela)를 데려왔군,” 루핀이 말했다. 조금 전까지의 불편한 심기는 그가 진실한 감정들을 숨겨두는 어딘지 모를 금고 안에 넣고 잠가둔 것 같았다. “그 만안경 잠깐 빌려주겠나?”

세베루스는 _*_ _자네의_ _*_ _만안경_ _말인가_ _,_ _포터_ _양이_ _자네에게_ _선물한_ _?_ 이라고 말할 수도 있었다. 하지만 뷜라들이 대형을 완성하려는 참이었고, 그는 어차피 귀를 막기 위해 두 손을 다 써야 했다. 뷜라 무리가 춤을 추기 시작하자, 정신이 부드럽게 출렁이는 파도에 밀려 떠다니는 듯한 감각이 찾아왔다..

그 노래를 듣지 않는 것만으로는 충분하지 않았다. 그는 뷜라 무리에게 고정된 자신의 의식을 떼어내 (그것은 노새처럼 완강하게 버티며 떨어지지 않으려고 들었다) 루핀에게 시선을 고정했다. 다행스럽게도, 루핀의 얼굴은 꿈결 같은 흥분을 잿더미로 만들기에 지극히 효과적인 수단이었다.

루핀은 만안경을 들고 뷜라 무리를 들여다보는 중이었다. 다른 모든 남자들이 경험하고 있는 황홀한 저능함을 그 홀로 느끼지 않는 것 같았다. 세베루스의 옆에 앉아 있던 남자는 자기 의자 위에 올라서서 물구나무서기를 시도하고 있었고, 단단히 화가 난 여자친구가 그를 저지하려 애쓰는 중이었다.

세베루스는 귀를 막고 있었지만 음악이 끝난 순간을 알아차릴 수 있었다. 주변의 모든 남성들이 퍼뜩 정신을 차리는 기색을 보였을 때였다. 그는 귀를 막고 있던 손을 치웠다. 뷜라 무리가 경기장 한쪽에 줄지어 늘어서기 위해 부드럽게 이동하는 동안, 화가 난 사람들의 아우성이 귀를 찔렀다. 뷜라들의 초자연적으로 아름다운 얼굴은 그저 고요히 반짝였다.

“늑대인간들에게는 통하지 않거든,” 루핀이 세베루스에게 나지막이 말해주었다. 백맨의 목소리가 관중의 고함소리를 누르고 울려 퍼졌다. _“_ _그리고_ _이제_ _,_ _지팡이를_ _들어올려_ _아일랜드_ _국가대표팀의_ _마스코트를_   _맞이해_ _주십시오_ _!”_

“다들 가짜 금이라는 걸 모르는 건가?” 주변 사람들이 좀 전보다 더 광분하기 시작하는 것을 지켜보며 세베루스가 내뱉었다. 사람들은 쨍그랑거리며 떨어지는 금화를 줍느라 앞다투어 바닥을 기어다녔다.

“오늘 밤에 품위 있는 자제력을 구경할 수 있으리라는 생각은 버리는 게 좋을 것 같네,” 루핀이 말했다. 그는 이제 완전히 평정을 되찾은 듯했다. 그는 불가리아 팀과 아일랜드 팀이 각각 공중에서 모여드는 모습을 진심으로 즐기는 듯한 태도로 구경하고 있었다.

욕심 사나운 어린애들이 자기 자리 밑의 금화를 쓸어 담을 수 있도록 루핀이 제 몸을 프레첼 모양으로 꼬아가며 앉는 동안, 세베루스는 다시 만안경을 낚아채 박스석을 살폈다. 포터 양과 그녀의 두 똘마니, 그리고 드레이코까지, 모두 아이들답게 숨죽인 흥분의 공기를 머금고 아일랜드와 불가리아 팀의 소개를 지켜보는 중이었다. 루시우스는, 참아줄 수 없는 허세꾼답게, 품위 있는 자제력을 그림으로 그린 듯한 모습을 연출하고 있었다.

나르시사는 단두대로 끌려가는 여왕 같아 보였다.

_“_ _드디어_ _!_ _시작_ _!_ _합니다_ _!”_ 백맨이 고래고래 소리를 질렀다. _“_ _공은_ _멀렛에게_ _!_ _트로이_ _!_ _모런_ _!_ _디미트로프_ _!_ _다시_ _멀렛_ _!_ _트로이_ _!_ _레프스키_ _!_ _모런_ _!”_

세베루스는 한 번도 프로 퀴디치 경기를 관람한 적이 없었다. 그보다 돈이 덜 아까운 일이 많았고, 포터 양이 호그와트에 입학한 뒤로는 미개한 그리핀도르들이 그의 기숙사를 무자비하게 무찌르는 것을 (학교의 다른 모두가 환호해 마지않는 그들 기숙사의 불명예를) 지켜보기만 해도 퀴디치라는 스포츠에 대한 그의 평가를 깎아내리기 충분했다. 그러나 이 경기는 너무도 쾌속으로 진행되었기에 백맨이 바보같은 해설을 덧붙일 틈조차 없었다. 백맨이 할 수 있는 일이라곤 쿼플을 쥔 선수들의 이름을 목청껏 부르는 것뿐이었다. 그에 더해 아일랜드의 추격꾼들은 확실히 재능이 넘쳐서, 그들의 비행을 구경하는 것만으로도 재미가 있었다. 그들이 날아다니는 모양새에는 예술적인 면모마저 엿보였다. 아일랜드 팀의 본능적인 연계 플레이는 거의 텔레파시로 이루어지는 듯했다.

불가리아 추격꾼들은 그들에 비하면 별것 아니었다. 하지만 불가리아 몰이꾼들은 그 격차를 메우기 위해 있는 힘을 다하고 있었다. 그들이 아일랜드 팀을 향해 블러저들을 날려대는 강도는 아일랜드가 득점할 때마다 그에 비례해 거칠어졌다. 그리고 불가리아가 마침내 첫 득점에 성공한 것은 거의 그 몰이꾼들 덕이었다.

불가리아의 득점에 뷜라 무리가 승리의 춤을 추었고, 상당수의 남자들이 제때 회피하지 못하고 그들에게 매료되었다. 뷜라의 춤이 끝난 뒤에야 그들은 바보짓을 멈췄다. 세베루스는 백맨의 고함소리가 들렸을 때야 눈을 가렸던 손을 치웠다.

_“_ _오_ _,_ _이럴_ _수가_ _!”_

빅터 크룸과 린치가 나란히 허공에서 수직으로 내려꽂히고 있었다. 추격꾼들의 대형을 단숨에 뚫고, 머글들이 하는 스카이다이빙이라도 하듯 빠른 속도로. (포터 양도 노력하면 저 정도 빠르기로 날 수 있을지 모른다.)

“추락하고 말 거야!” 근처의 스탠드에서 누군가 비명을 질렀다.

최후의 순간, 크룸은 낙하하던 직선을 찢듯이 뛰쳐나와 나선을 그리며 날아올랐다. 거의 급강하하던 속도만큼이나 빠른 상승이었다. 그러나 린치는 아마도 최고층까지 생생히 들렸을 쾅, 소리를 내며 지면에 부딪치고 말았다.

_“_ _경기가_ _중단되고_ _,_ _에이든_ _린치를_ _진찰하기_ _위해_ _구급요원들이_ _경기장_ _안으로_ _진입하고_ _있습니다_ _!”_ 백맨이 공표했다.

“오 이런,” 루핀은 연민과 웃음 사이에서 망설이는 듯한 태도로 입을 열었다. “부디 방금 저 장면이 해리엇의 머릿속에 헛된 생각을 불어넣지 않길 바라야겠네.”

“그녀가 시도라도 하는 날에는 그리핀도르에서 백 점 감점이야,” 세베루스는 말했다. 포터 양이 땅바닥에 자기 자신을 가져다 박는 수십 수백 가지 충격적인 영상이 머릿속에서 빠르게 재생되고 있었다.

이제 루핀은 그 연민 반-웃음 반 표정을 그에게로 돌렸다. “정말 꼭 그래야만 하겠나?”

세베루스는 그저 손가락을 들어 경기장을 삿대질했다. 아래쪽에는 구름떼같이 몰려든 구급요원들 사이로 반쯤 의식을 잃은 린치의 모습이 간신히 보였다.

“자네가 무슨 말을 하고 싶은지는 알겠지만, 해리엇은 저보다는 나은 비행 실력을 갖췄다고 생각하네,” 루핀은 만안경을 집어들더니, 경기장을 크게 활공하고 있는 크룸의 움직임을 쫓기 시작했다. 크룸이 스니치를 찾는 동안, 루핀은 만안경에 떠오른 정보를 소리내어 읽었다. “롱스키 페인트(Wronski Feint)—극히 위험한 수색꾼의 교란기술.”

“ _이백_ _점_ 감점이 될 거야,” 세베루스는 말했다.

그는 왜 포터 양이 프로 퀴디치 경기를 보고 위험한 발상을 하게 될지도 모른다는 것을 진작 생각해내지 못했는지, 스스로를 이해할 수 없었다. 2학년 때 그녀는 빗자루에 무릎만으로 대롱대롱 매달린 상태에서 스니치를 잡았다. 그 엿같은 집요정의 블러저가 그녀를 빗자루에서 떨어뜨리면서 _그녀의_ _팔까지_ _부러뜨렸을_ 때였다. 그녀는 아마 내일 당장 저 망할 롱스키 페인트인지 뭔지를 시도하려 들 것이다.

린치는 다행히 반신불수 신세를 면했고, 아일랜드 팀은 다시 사기가 올랐다. 그들이 점점 점수 차를 벌려가는 동안, 불가리아 선수들도 패배를 면하기 위해 한층 더 사납게 분투하기 시작했다. 아일랜드 팀이 120점 앞서나가기 시작했을 때쯤, 불가리아 팀은 스니치를 잡는 것이 자신들의 유일한 승리 가능성이라는 것을 깨닫고 그에 따라 전략을 수정했다. 점수를 따려고 노력하는 대신, 자기 팀의 수색꾼이 스니치를 잡을 때까지 아일랜드 추격꾼들이 점수를 따지 못하게 막는 것으로.

_“_ _아일랜드에_ _페널티_ _!”_ 백맨이 소리쳤다. 불가리아 파수꾼이 아일랜드 추격꾼 중 하나의 얼굴을 팔꿈치로 가격한 다음이었다.

마스코트들 사이에서도 분위기는 악화일로를 걷고 있었다. 레프리콘들은 고소하다는 듯이 ‘하 하 하’ 모양으로 대형을 변경했고, 그에 답하듯 뷜라들은 격렬하게 춤을 추기 시작했다. 그 춤은 레프리콘들에게는 눈에 띄는 효과가 없었지만, 심판이 불의에 당하고 만 듯했다. 그는 넋을 놓고 뷜라 무리 앞을 뽐내듯 왔다 갔다 하며 팔근육을 불끈거려 보이거나 콧수염을 만지작거렸다. 루핀은 대놓고 웃었지만, 세베루스는 본인이 느낀 즐거움을 드러내느니 차라리 늑대인간도 _항상_ 끔찍한 친구는 아니라고 인정하고 말았을 것이다.

구급요원들 중 한 명이 (손가락으로 귀를 막고) 뛰어나와 심판의 정강이를 걷어찼을 때, 세베루스는 하마터면 실망할 뻔했다. 하지만 그 발길질이 심판을 제정신으로 돌려놓았을지언정 상황은 나아지지 않았다. 심판은 수치스러움을 이기지 못하고, 뷜라 무리를 경기장에서 쫓아내려고 시도했다.

“영리하군,” 세베루스는 코웃음을 쳤다.

_“_ _오호라_ _이건_ _좀_ _새로운_ _전개로군요_ _!”_ 백맨이 외쳤다.

“예감이 좋지 않은데,” 루핀이 말했다. 불가리아 몰이꾼들이 빗자루에서 내려서는 고함을 지르기 시작했다. 심판도 마주 고함을 질렀고, 양쪽 모두 한동안 격렬히 팔을 휘둘렀다. 분노에 찬 손가락질로 미루어 보건대, 심판은 그들에게 다시 빗자루를 타고 올라가라고 지시하고 있었다. 그들이 지시에 따르지 않자, 두 번의 성난 호루라기 소리가 울렸다.

_“_ _아일랜드에_ _페널티_ _두_ _개가_ _주어집니다_ _!”_ 불가리아 팀 응원 관중이 경기장 아래쪽을 향해 야유하는 동안 백맨이 보도했다. _“_ _볼코프와_ _불카노프는_ _어서_ _다시_ _빗자루에_ _오르는_ _편이_ _좋을_ _겁니다_ _…”_

그들은 결국 빗자루에 올라타기는 했지만, 그 우스운 막간극은 상황을 전혀 개선하지 못했다. 오히려 양 팀의 경쟁심리를 한층 더 부채질한 꼴이 되어서, 선수들의 흉포함이 배가되었다. 양 팀의 몰이꾼들은 점점 더 인정사정 보지 않고 블러저를 날려댔고, 특히 불가리아 측의 몰이꾼 두 사람은 그들이 가격하는 것이 블러저인지 상대 팀 선수인지도 개의치 않는 듯했다.

세베루스는 자신의 슬리데린 학생들이 그리핀도르 팀에 패배하는 모습을 충분할 만큼 보았기 때문에, 한 팀이 울분을 이기지 못하고 정정당당한 시합을 포기하는 순간을 쉽게 알아볼 수 있었다. 어느 시점엔가 그들은 지든지 말든지, 혹은 어떻게 지는지조차 신경 쓰지 않고 오로지 상대방을 자기들만큼 분노하고 허탈해지게 만드는 데만 골몰했다.

불가리아 추격꾼 하나가 아일랜드 추격꾼을 빗자루에서 떨어뜨리려다 또 한 번 파울을 범했다. 레프리콘 무리는 무례한 손짓 모양을 만들어 보임으로써 대응했다. 그것이 뷜라 무리에게는 한계점이었다. 세베루스는 소리를 듣지 못하는 상태였음에도, 뷜라의 달빛처럼 은은한 흰색 피부에서 비늘이 돋아나며 만들어내는 오소소한 진동을, 완벽한 형태의 코가 길어지고 굽어져 튀어나온 부리가 딱딱거리는 소리를, 가죽으로 뒤덮인 듯한 날개가 우아한 파문을 일으키며 펄럭대는 소리를 생생히 잡아낼 수 있을 것만 같았다. 뷜라들이 던져대는 불꽃을 피하려고 레프리콘들이 요리조리 움직이는 가운데, 공기가 붉은색과 녹색으로 환하게 타올랐다.

빗나간 뷜라 불꽃 몇 덩이가 심판의 빗자루 꽁지에 불을 붙였다. 그래서 팀 마스코트들의 결투를 중재하는 일은 구급요원들의 손에 맡겨졌다. 불가리아와 아일랜드 팀의 선수들은 공중에서 미친 듯이 날뛰었다. 아일랜드 몰이꾼 중 한 명이 크룸의 얼굴에 블러저를 명중시켜, 크룸의 코에서 핏줄기가 뿜어져 나왔다. 크룸이 한동안 앞을 못 보고 있는 중에도, 여전히 불붙은 빗자루에 앉아 있는 심판은 타임아웃을 선언할 수 있는 상태가 아니었다. 그 다음 순간 상당수의 사람들이 비명을 질렀다. 아일랜드 수색꾼이 지면을 향해 급강하하기 시작했기 때문이다.

“그가 발견한 것 같나?” 루핀이 세베루스에게서 만안경을 뺏으려고 실랑이를 벌이며 물었다.

“이게 필요 없는 줄 알았는데?” 세베루스는 만안경을 꼭 붙들고 놓지 않으며 따졌다.

크룸은 부러진 코를 제쳐둔 채 린치를 따라 속도를 높였다. 고속낙하하면서 코피가 턱으로 줄줄 흘러내려 뒤쪽의 허공으로 점점이 흩뿌려졌지만, 크룸은 그것조차 눈치채지 못하는 듯 보였다. 뿐만 아니라 공기 중을 수놓는 자기 자신의 피에도 불구하고 눈앞이 완벽하게 보이는 듯했다. 조금 후 그는 린치를 따라잡았고 곧이어 앞질렀다—

“추락하고 말 거야!” 아까 외쳤던 바로 그 사람이 또 한 번 비명을 질렀다.

“그렇게 되진 않을 거야!” 다른 누군가 받아쳤다.

“린치는 그렇게 될걸!” 또 다른 누군가가 되받아 외쳤다.

또 한 번 경기장 전체를 뒤흔드는 듯한 쿵, 소리가 나며 린치는 있는 힘을 다해 땅에 가서 부딪혔다. 그리고 곧장 분노한 뷜라 무리의 발 아래 짓밟히고 말았다. 그 순간 세베루스는 저도 모르게 웃음을 터트렸다 (한 번뿐이었다. 그 직후 그는 자신이 무슨 짓을 저질렀는지 인지하고 뚝 멈췄다).

“스니치는 어디냐!” 추락을 절반가량의 정확도로 예측한 조금 전의 겁 많은 사람이 외쳤다.

“크룸이 잡았어요!” 루핀이 소리 높여 대꾸했다.

그의 말이 맞았다. 자기 자신의 피로 번들번들해진 크룸이, 반짝이는 금빛을 움켜쥔 주먹을 머리 위에 치켜든 채 공중으로 솟아오르고 있었다.

스코어보드가 모두의 주의를 끌려는 듯 몇 번이나 연속으로 깜박거렸다. **<** **불가리아** **: 160,** **아일랜드** **: 170 >**.

한순간 경기장 가득 숨죽인 정적이 내려앉았다. 방금 일어난 일을 관중석에 있는 사람들이 제대로 이해하지 못한 것처럼. 그 직후 아일랜드 응원석 쪽에서 거대한 함성이 터져 나왔다. 처음에는 곧 쏟아질 비 소식을 알리는 먼 천둥소리처럼 낮게 우렁대다가, 곧 비명과도 같은 기쁨의 소리가 해일처럼 밀어닥쳤다. 그 음량에 세베루스는 팔에 소름이 돋고 귀가 윙윙 울릴 지경이었다.

_“_ _아일랜드_ _우승_ _!_ _크룸이_ _스니치를_ _잡았습니다_ _—_ _하지만_ _아일랜드가_ _이겼습니다_ _—_ _맙소사_ _,_ _우리_ _중_ _그_ _누구도_ _예측할_ _수_ _없었던_ _결과로군요_ _!”_ 백맨이 고래고래 외쳤다.

“우리 중 누군가는 예측했을 텐데,” 루핀의 눈이 즐거움으로 반짝였다.

* * * * *

“방금 그건 정말 _엄청났어_ _!_ ” 벨벳이 깔린 계단을 내려가며 해리엇은 소리쳤다. 누군가 자신의 발목에 오르락내리락 저주(Bobbing Curse)라도 걸어놓은 기분이었다. 자꾸만 팔짝팔짝 뛰고 싶었으니까.

“그는 정말 용감했어, 안 그래?” 허마이니가 말했다. “크룸 말이야. 몸 상태가 무척 안 좋아 보였는데.”

“그는 _굉장했지_ ,” 론이 말했다. “우리가 그를 이렇게 가까이서 볼 수 있었다는 걸 믿을 수가 없어…!”

“앞으로는 꿈으로 꼬박꼬박 복습하도록 하렴, 동생아,” 그렇게 말하는 프레드 자신도 쾌활함이 넘쳤다. 그와 조지는 그들이 번 금화를 집어넣을 공간을 찾느라 고생하는 중이었다.

“너희 엄마한테는 _절대_ 너희가 도박을 했다고 말하지 말아라,” 위즐리 씨가 사정했다.

“걱정 마세요, 아빠, 우린 이 돈을 어디다 쓸지 벌써 다 계획해 놨으니까요. 압수당할 생각은 없다고요.”

해리엇은 그 계획이 위즐리 형제의 유쾌한 유희와 무슨 관계가 있지 않을까 생각했다. 위즐리 씨도 같은 생각을 한 듯했다. 그는 돈의 사용처에 대해 더 캐묻지 않고 둘을 놓아주었다.

캠프장으로 돌아가는 길은 혼란의 도가니였다. 사람들은 계속해서 음정이 어긋난 노래를 고래고래 불러댔다. 그것도 수십 개의 다른 언어로. 레프리콘들은 이제 깔깔 웃으며 숲속을 이리저리 쏜살같이 가로지르고 있었고, 벌써부터 술을 한참 마신 사람들이 길목에서 대자로 드러누워 있기도 했다. 캠프장에 도착하니 소음은 더 격렬해졌다. 사람들은 이제부터 단단히 축제를 벌일 기세였다. 어떤 이들은 폭죽과 악기들을 꺼내 들었다. 모두가 더 많은 알코올을 소비하고 더 시끄럽게 노래를 불렀다. 오늘 밤 잠들 수 있는 사람이 한 명이라도 있을지 확실치 않았다.

패드풋은 또 한 번 열정적으로 달려들어 그녀를 땅바닥에 쓰러뜨렸다. 하지만 해리엇은 너무나 기분이 좋은 상태였기 때문에 그것이 그저 웃기기만 했다. 그리고 지금 만약 자정이 지났다면, 엄밀히 말해 어제 하루는 더 이상 땅바닥에 넘어지는 일 없이 보냈다고 쳐도 되리라고 생각했다.

다시 한 번 리무스가 패드풋을 끌어내고 그녀를 일으켜주었다.

“경기는 즐거웠니?” 그는 미소를 띠고 물었다. 그는 패드풋의 옆구리를 책망하듯 무릎으로 누르고 있었다.

“끝내줬어요!” 그녀는 대답하며 패드풋을 꽉 안아주었다.

“우리 모두 코코아를 마실까 하는데,” 위즐리 씨가 리무스에게 말했다. “자네와 자네 친구도 물론 환영이네. 단지 미리 경고하자면, 아마 코코아를 마시면서 끊임없이 경기 재연과 분석을 듣게 될 텐데, 혹시 하룻밤 치 퀴디치는 다 겪었다 싶으면…”

리무스가 소리내 웃었다. “지금 그들이 다른 무엇에 관해 얘기할 수 있겠어요?”

그렇지만 그는 제안을 사양했다. 그가 거절하는 방식이 너무도 친절하고 다정해서 아서는 피식 웃으며 고개를 끄덕이기만 했다. 하지만 해리엇은 뱃속이 조여드는 기분이었다. 리무스가 오지 않으려는 게, 혹시 아직 그녀에게 기분이 상해 있어서 그런 걸까?

모두가 따뜻한 코코아가 든 머그컵을 하나씩 들고 부엌의 테이블 주위에 둘러앉는 동안, 해리엇은 천막의 덮개 아래로 슬쩍 바깥을 살폈다. 그리고 리무스와 그의 친구가 천막을 나와 캠프장 어딘가로 향하고 있는 것을 보았다. 리무스는 천막을 위즐리네와 같은 곳에 세워두기는 했지만, 위즐리 가족 일행과는 거의 시간을 보내지 않은 채 자기 친구하고만 어울리고 있었다.

그 순간, 그의 친구가 어깨 너머로 돌아보았다—그 시선은 똑바로 그녀를 향했다. 해리엇의 심장은 불규칙적으로 뛰었다. 그녀는 곧장 천막 덮개에서 멀어졌다.

그의 시선은 사람을 불안하게 만들 정도로 강렬해서, 그녀는 다시 한 번 스네이프를 떠올려야 했다. 방금 전에도, 그 상황은 꼭 무언가를 염탐하다가 스네이프에게 발각된 느낌이었다.

그녀는 두근거림을 가라앉힐 수가 없었다. 어쩌다가 빌 옆에 앉게 된 것도 전혀 도움이 되지 않았다. 최소한 빌은 지금 조지와 매머리꼴 공격 진형(Hawkshead Attacking Formation)에 관해 논쟁하는 중이라 다행이었다.

그녀는 그들 모두가 얼마나 오래 테이블에 둘러앉아 있었는지 몰랐다. 단지 허마이니가 말할 수 없이 지루해지기에 충분할 만큼 퀴디치 얘기를 했다는 것만 알았다. 조금 있다가 지니가 테이블에 고개를 박고 잠들며, 손에 들고 있던 코코아를 퍼시에게 다 쏟아버렸다.

“잘 시간이다,” 위즐리 씨가 엄하게 말했다. “ _너희_ _모두_.”

여자들 천막에 들어온 해리엇은 새로 산 나이트가운으로 갈아입었다. 낡아빠진 옥스팜 파자마 대신 입으라며 진이 사준 것이었다. 그녀는 안경을 벗고 2층으로 올라갔다. 허마이니는 떨어지는 것을 무서워해서 위에서 자기는 싫어했다. 지니는 천막에 돌아오기도 전에 반쯤 잠들어 있었던 데다 어릴 때부터 소란 속에서 잠드는 것에 익숙했기 때문에 그들 중 가장 먼저 곯아떨어졌다. 해리엇은 몽롱한 상태로 누워 위쪽의 캔버스 천에 비치는 그림자를 구경했다. 쉼없이 깜박거리는 그림자의 움직임은 아일랜드 추격꾼들이 날아다니던 모습을 떠올리게 했다.

“해리엇?” 허마이니가 속삭였다. 바깥의 노랫소리와 가끔씩 터지는 폭죽 소리에 가려 해리엇에게는 거의 들리지도 않을 만한 작은 소리였다.

“음?”

“오, 다행이다. 난 이렇게 시끄러운 데서 잠들 수가 없어…”

해리엇은 몸을 한 바퀴 굴려 침대 가장자리로 가서 아래쪽을 내려다보았다. 허마이니는 몸을 틀어서 머리가 침대 바깥으로 나오도록 누워 있었다. 해리엇을 올려다보고 있는 그녀의 얼굴이 흐릿하게 보였다.

“너무 지루해서 저절로 잠이 올 때까지 내가 퀴디치 경기 해설을 읽어줄까?” 해리엇은 속삭였다.

“ _제발_ 그러지 마.” 그때 보통 이상으로 폭발적인 불꽃놀이 하나가 솟아오르면서, 그들이 있는 천막을 빛과 그림자로 뚜렷이 물들였다. 잠깐 밝아졌을 때 해리엇은 허마이니가 미소짓는 것을 볼 수 있었다.

지니를 깨우지 않고 얘기할 수 있도록, 해리엇은 사다리를 타고 내려가 허마이니의 침대로 기어 들어갔다. 물론 그들이 아무리 떠들어 봤자 밖에서 ‘루비 튜즈데이(Ruby Tuesday)’를 부르고 있는 무리만큼 시끄럽지는 않겠지만.

“리무스가 만안경 하나 가지고 왜 그렇게 행동했을까?” 해리엇은 허마이니의 베개를 욕심껏 독차지하며 물었다.

이것이 <심각한 질문>이라는 것을 깨닫고, 허마이니는 해리엇을 자기 베개에서 밀어내려던 움직임을 멈췄다. 해리엇은 얌전히 몸을 틀어 허마이니가 자기 몫의 절반을 가져갈 수 있게 비켜주었다.

“네가 나보다 그를 더 잘 알잖아, 해리엇…”

“하지만 _누군가_ 그런 반응을 보일 이유가 뭘 것 같아?”

침대 위는 ‘생각하는 침묵’으로 가득 찼다. “글쎄,” 허마이니는 천천히 입을 열었다. “론도 처음에는 네가 그걸 사주는 걸 반기지 않았지… 네가 ‘앞으로 십 년치 크리스마스 선물인 셈’ 치라고 말한 다음이야, 그가 기분 좋게 받아들일 수 있었던 건. 루핀은 별로 돈이 많은 것 같아 보이지는 않았으니까… 늑대인간들이 제대로 된 직업을 가지지 못하게 하는 끔찍한 법률들이 잔뜩 있다는 걸 알아… 어쩌면 그도 론처럼 부끄러웠던 게 아닐까?”

허마이니의 말이 아마도 옳을 것이다. 리무스의 옷은 언제나 누더기 같았고, 그가 가진 전재산이 여행가방 하나에 다 들어갔다—어쩌면 마법으로 확장된 가방일 수도 있지만, 그래도 여행가방 하나. 시리우스는 그녀에게 선물을 아끼지 않았지만, 리무스에게는 버터맥주 한 잔 사주는 것 같지 않았다. 어쩌면 그것도 리무스가 그의 선물을 _원치_ _않기_ 때문일까?

그녀와 허마이니는 침묵 속에 나란히 누워 있었다. 바깥에서 흘러드는 노랫소리와 웃음소리에 귀를 기울이며, 어쩌면 반쯤은 잠든 채로. 해리엇은 마치 무게가 전혀 나가지 않는 것처럼 공기 중을 자유자재로 움직이던 크룸의 모습이 자꾸만 눈앞에 아른거렸다. 그리고 리무스가 그녀에게서 물러서던 모습도. 자신이 백일몽을 꾸는 중인지 아니면 진짜로 꿈을 꾸고 있는지도 확실히 알 수 없었다.

하지만 천막 밖에서 패드풋이 사납게 짖는 소리에, 그녀는 완전히 잠에서 깨어났다.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Omniocular=omni(모든)+ocular(눈, 안경의). Binocular=bin(2의)+ocular(안경)=쌍안경이니까 일만 만萬 자를 써서 '만안경'으로 씁니다.


	52. 52장. 어둠의 표식 (The Dark Mark)

 

 

해리엇은 벌떡 일어났다. 서둘러 몸을 일으키느라, 아마 키가 이렇게 작지 않았더라면 이층침대 위쪽에 머리를 부딪고 말았을 것이다. 패드풋은 진짜 개가 아니었다, 그는 시리우스였고—시리우스는 보통 개들처럼 별것 아닌 이유로는 짖지 않을 것이 분명했다.

침대 밖으로 기어 나가려는 그녀의 팔을 허마이니가 붙들었다.

“들어봐,” 그녀가 속삭였다. 다음번 불꽃놀이가 캔버스 천을 환하게 밝혔을 때, 해리엇은 허마이니의 얼굴이 공포로 딱딱하게 굳어진 것을 알아차렸다.

그러고 나서야 해리엇은 들었다. 노랫소리가 아닌, 비명소리. 또 한 차례 번쩍하는 빛이 캔버스 천을 훑고 지나갔고, 그때는 다수의 그림자가 무리지어 서로를 밀치며 자리를 벗어나려 달음질치는 것도 함께 비쳤다.

두 사람은 침대를 빠져나왔다. 해리엇은 허마이니가 지니를 흔들어 깨우게 놔두고 밖으로 달려나갔다.

패드풋이 여자들 천막 앞을 지키고 서서 컹컹 짖다가 으르렁대기를 반복하고 있었다. 그들의 천막이 있는 구역을 사람들이 정신없이 가로질러 언덕 반대편 숲으로 달려 내려가는 것이 보였다. 무언가 움직이고 있었다. 이 밤의 어둠 속에서도 한층 더 어둡게 뭉친 무언가. 그 어두운 덩어리 속에서 가끔 불꽃이 파직 튀었고, 총성과도 비슷한 굉음이 간간이 들려왔다.

하지만 그 덩어리 위의 공기도 함께 움직이고 있었다. 해리엇은 눈을 가늘게 떴다—

“오 세상에,” 그녀의 뒤에서 허마이니가 메스꺼운 듯한 목소리로 중얼거렸다. 그때 위즐리 씨가 남자 천막에서 불쑥 튀어나왔다. 파자마 위로 머글 골프웨어를 뒤집어쓰고 지팡이를 든 차림새였다. 그의 뒤로 프레드와 조지가 따라 나왔다. 역시 잠옷 차림이었고, 혼란스럽지만 잠은 깬 얼굴이었다.

“무슨 일이야?” 지니가 떨리는 목소리로 물었다.

“저거—저거 캠프장 관리인 맞아?” 허마이니의 목소리도 크게 안정적이지는 않았다. 공기 중에서 몸부림치는 형체를 가리키는 그녀의 손은 확실히 떨리고 있었다.

천막 중 하나에 불이 붙었다. 그 불빛을 지나치는 짧은 순간, 공포에 질린 관리인의 얼굴이 보였다. 그의 몸이 위로 불쑥 솟아오름과 동시에, 그는 자기 옆에 같이 둥둥 떠서 엎치락뒤치락하는 다른 머글들에게 애타게 손을 뻗었다.

_그의_ _아내와_ _아이들_ _?_ 그 생각이 들자 해리엇은, 때마침 들려온 주문의 폭발음이 속에서 메아리치는 것처럼 분노로 귀가 먹먹해졌다.

“저런 역겨운 짓을,” 검은 무리의 마법사 하나가 조그만 머글 어린아이를 팽이처럼 빠르게 회전시키는 모습을 보며 론이 말했다. “저런 역겹기 짝이 없는…”

패드풋이 으르렁거렸다.

빌, 찰리, 퍼시가 천막을 나왔다. 그들은 옷을 제대로 챙겨 입고 지팡이를 뽑아 든 상태였다. 위즐리 씨는 그들을 기다리고 있었던 것이 분명했다. 그는 곧장 돌아서며 프레드, 조지, 론, 지니, 허마이니와 해리엇에게 소리쳤다. “우리는 가서 마법부를 지원할 거다! 너희는 숲으로 들어가서, 다 같이 _딱_ _붙어_ _있어라_! 이 상황이 정리되고 나면 내가 그쪽으로 데리러 갈 테니!”

빌, 찰리, 퍼시는 벌써 검은 무리의 행진을 향해 언덕을 달려 내려가고 있었다. 그 검은 무리는 점점 더 불어나는 것으로 보였다. 마법부 소속으로 추정되는 사람들 몇몇이 그쪽으로 달려들었지만, 겁에 질려 그쪽에서 멀어지려고 용쓰는 사람들의 흐름을 거슬러 가느라 시간을 지체하고 있었다.

“얼른 와, 해리엇!” 허마이니가 위즐리들을 따라 달리며 외쳤다. 패드풋이 컹컹 짖었고—

그리고 해리엇은 퍼뜩, 이 북새통 속에서 리무스를 보지 못했음을 깨달았다. 그녀는 그의 천막을 향해 달려들며 “리무스?” 하고 소리쳐 불렀다. 천막 덮개를 들춰보기도 전에 그가 안에 없음을 알 수 있었다. 그는 벌써 로버츠 가족을 도우러 간 것일까?

패드풋이 그녀의 소매를 물고 그르렁대며 잡아끌었다. 하긴, 리무스는 다 큰 마법사였고, 방어술을 가르친 적도 있었다. 그러니 그는 괜찮을 것이다, 분명히. 그녀는 허마이니와 론을 찾아 몸을 돌렸다—

하지만 그녀를 둘러싼 혼란스러운 사람들의 물결 속에서는 낯익은 얼굴을 찾아볼 수 없었다.

누군가 어깨에 강하게 부딪히고 가서, 그녀는 밀려나며 비틀거렸다. 팔꿈치 하나가 그녀의 뺨을 치고 지나갔다. 자칫하면 그대로 바닥에 쓰러져, 어쩌면 사람들의 발에 짓밟힐 수도 있었을 것이다. 하지만 그 순간 손 하나가 그녀의 어깨를 붙들고 거칠게 끌어내, 다시 두 발로 설 수 있게 해주었다.

해리엇은 고개를 들었고—리무스의 친구를 마주했다. 패드풋은 그를 향해 사납게 짖으며 연신 으르렁거리는 소리를 냈다.

“다른 사람들은?” 그가 따져 물었다.

“위즐리 씨는 마법부를 도우려고 갔어요—저는 다른 애들이랑 같이 숲으로 피해야 했는데, 허마이니랑 다른 애들이 어디 있는지 모르겠어요—”

“다른 사람들과 떨어져 혼자 남는 것은 어리석은 짓이었어,” 그가 쏘아붙였다. 그녀는 발끈했다.

“그게 당신이 상관할 바던가요, _아닌_ _것_ _같은데_.” 그녀도 되쏘았다.

“물론 아니겠지,” 그는 한껏 비아냥거리며 대꾸했다. 그녀는 그를 걷어차 주고 싶었다. “분명 혼자서도 아주 안전했던 것 같으니 말이야.”

패드풋이 다시 한 번 으르렁대더니, 그의 발목을 앞발로 후려쳤다. 리무스의 친구는 눈을 부릅뜨고 패드풋을 내려다보았다.

“네 개에게 예절을 좀 가르치는 게 좋겠는걸,” 그의 어조는 마치 패드풋이 그 모욕을 이해할 수 있을 거라고 믿는 듯했다.

“예의 없는 내 개한테 발목이라도 물어뜯기기 전에 당신이나 예의 챙기는 게 어떨까요?” 해리엇은 대꾸했다.

“훌륭하다, 포터 양,” 그는 그녀를 무성한 나무들 틈으로 밀어넣으며 말했다. “거의 영리하다고도 할 수 있을 말대꾸였어.”

또 한번 해리엇은 스네이프를 연상하고 말았다. 이렇게까지 참아주기 힘든 인간을 그녀는 스네이프 말고는 본 적이 없었다. 그리고 지금 그녀에게 이래라저래라 하는 태도나, 숲속으로 재촉해 가는 방식도 참으로 스네이프를 닮아 있었다. 그래도 그녀는 (천억만 년이 지나도 인정하지는 않을 테지만) _누구라도_ 곁에 있어서 이런 상황에 혼자 숲을 헤매지 않아도 된다는 것이 기뻤다.

그녀가 처음에 계획했던 대로 론과 허마이니를 목놓아 부르는 방법은 별 소용 없었을 것이다. 숲은 조니(Johnny)며 디어드리(Deirdre)며 셰어나즈(Shernaz) 같은 이름을 부르짖는 사람들로 가득 차 있어서, 어둠 속에서 헤매다 우연히 그들의 귀에 대고 직접 외치지 않는 이상 찾는 사람을 발견하기는 힘들어 보였다. 이전에 경기장으로 가는 길을 밝혔던 색색의 랜턴들은 사라지고 없었다. 그래도 사람들은 허둥대며 숲을 누볐다. 의지할 수 있는 조명이라고는 캠프장에 번지고 있는 불과 번쩍대는 주문의 빛뿐이었고, 그 덕에 잠시 밝아져도 전혀 위안이 되지 않았다. 불규칙하게 일렁이는 불빛은 오직 사람들의 긴장한 얼굴과 크게 뜬 눈만을 비춰주었다.

해리엇은 패닉에 빠져 웅성대는 낯모를 사람들에게 밀쳐졌다. 그리고 이번에도 리무스의 친구가 잡아주지 않았더라면 또 땅바닥에 넘어지고 말았을 것이다. 그는 그녀에게 부딪쳐온 사람들을 밀어냈다 (간간이 들려오는 새된 소리로 미루어보아 몇 명은 심지어 걷어차거나 주문을 쏘아주기까지 한 것 같았다). 그동안 해리엇은 그의 재킷을 한 움큼 감아쥐고 그를 방패 삼아 뒤를 따라갔다. 패드풋은 그녀 옆에 붙어 있으려고 애썼지만, 주변의 혼란 탓에 계속해서 그녀에게서 떨어져 나가거나 몸통을 걷어차이거나 했다.

그렇게 걷어차고, 마법을 쓰고, 밀쳐낸 끝에 그들은 마침내 사람 수가 좀 줄어든 곳까지 진출할 수 있었다. 사람들은 옹기종기 모여 서서 시시때때로 뒤를 돌아보고 있었다. 규칙적으로 그들의 목이 뒤로 돌아가는 것을 보면 마치 무슨 저주라도 걸린 듯한 모양새였다. 해리엇은 공중에서 팽이처럼 회전하던 머글 아이를 떠올리고 부르르 떨었다. 패드풋이 그녀의 옆구리에 붙어서서 낑낑 울었다.

어디선가 천둥번개가 너무 가까이 내리치는 듯한 굉음이 터져 나와서 그녀는 화들짝 놀랐다. 그래서 리무스의 친구가 더 걸어야 한다고 했을 때도 두말없이 따랐다. 그는 그녀에게 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 그녀를 돌아보지도 않았다. 하지만 해리엇이 그의 재킷을 놓으려고 했을 때, 그는 뒤도 한 번 돌아보지 않고서 날카롭게 “그대로 둬라,” 하고 말했다.

그는 지팡이를 꺼내 들고 있었다. 자신도 지팡이를 들고 있는 것이 더 안심될 것 같아서, 해리엇은 잠옷을 뒤적거렸다… 단지 지팡이를 깜박 놓고 온 것 같았다. 그녀는 욕설을 중얼거렸다.

“뭐지?” 그때는 그도 뒤를 돌아보았다. 스네이프만큼 예리한 눈빛이었다.

“내 지팡이를 두고 왔어요… 이럴 줄은 몰랐단 말이에요!” 그의 눈빛이 믿을 수 없다는 빛을 띠기 시작해서, 그녀는 방어적으로 덧붙였다. “패드풋이 짖는 소리가 들려서 무슨 일인지 보려고 천막에서 나왔을 뿐이에요. 다시 천막에 들어갔다 올 시간도 없었고요. 주머니에 지팡이를 넣어놓고 자는 게 아니니까요!”

“ _행여라도_ 내게서 떨어질 생각은 마라. 아니면 네 망할 개에게서라도.” 그는 그녀를 자기 옆으로 끌어당긴 채 다시 걷기 시작했다.

해리엇은 그들이 숲속으로 얼마나 깊숙이 들어갈 예정인지 궁금했다. 캠프장의 소음은 이제 거의 들리지 않았다. 밤의 숲을 메운 사르륵거리는 소리, 부스럭대는 소리가 그 소음을 대체했다. 패드풋이 리무스의 친구를 공격하려 들지 않았기 때문에 그녀 자신이 안전하다는 것은 확신할 수 있었다 (비록 패드풋은 그를 별로 좋아하지 않는 것 같긴 했지만). 하지만 어디로 가는 것일까?

뭐, 그녀는 마음을 읽는 능력은 없으니.

“우리 어디로 가는 거예요?”

“캠프장 근처에도 가지 않고 그곳을 살펴볼 수 있는 지점으로,” 그는 걸음을 멈추지 않고 대답했다.

그들은 거대한 금화 자루를 지키고 선 고블린 무리를 지나쳤다. 그들은 자기들끼리 나지막하게, 목 뒤쪽에서 울리는 듯한 소리가 끊김 없이 계속되는 언어로 대화를 나누고 있었다. 캠프장의 소란은 그들은 전혀 동요시키지 않은 듯했다. 물론 그 소란은 이제 아주 멀찍이 떨어져 있기는 했지만.

그렇지만 _누군가는_ 근처에서 소리를 지르고 있었다—여러 명이 한꺼번에 소리를 지르는 것 같았다—

나뭇가지로 얼기설기 가려진 숲 저편에서, 은빛의 은은한 형체가 그들을 향해 움직였다. 리무스의 친구가 멈춰서, 해리엇은 그를 따라 멈춰 섰다—그러더니 그는 욕설을 내뱉고는 (그녀가 사용했던 말보다 훨씬 더 나쁜 말을 사용했다) 손가락으로 귀를 틀어막았다. 다음 순간 세 명의 뷜라가 모습을 드러냈다.

경기장에서 그들을 보았을 때 그 아름다움이 으스스하게 느껴졌다면, 이렇게 가까이서 볼 때는 으스스함이 배가 되었다. 그들의 피부는 전과 같이 달빛을 담은 흰색이었고, 머리카락도 여전히 그들만을 스치는 산들바람이 있는 것처럼 우아하게 흩날렸으며, 발이 뼈 대신 연기로 이루어진 것처럼 미끄러지듯 걸었다. 하지만 그들에게는 어딘가 사람을 불안하게 만드는 면이 있었다. 어쩌면 이미 한 번 그들이 맹금류의 얼굴로 변신하는 것을 보아서 그럴지도 모르지만… 해리엇은 그것이 전부라고는 생각하지 않았다. 그보다는 오히려 이 세상 것이 아닌 미모 아래 숨겨진 포식자의 존재가 느껴지기 때문이라고 해야 할 것이다.

세 명의 뷜라 뒤로는 황홀한 듯 입을 헤 벌린 젊은 마법사 한 무리가 따라오고 있었다. 소리를 지르고 있는 것은 그들이었다. 뷜라들의 주의를 끌려고 하는 것 같았다. 뷜라들은 그것이 전혀 당황스럽지 않은 듯했다—하지만 그들 중 한 명은 똑바로 리무스의 친구를 쳐다보고 있었다. 그리고 이제는 다른 두 명도 그를 뚫어지게 응시하기 시작했다.

그는 길을 벗어나 나무들 사이로 뛰어들었다. 나뭇가지가 바스러지는 소리가 들렸다. 해리엇은 그녀의 잠옷 치맛자락과 가운 끝자락을 모아 쥐고 재빨리 그를 따라 뛰었다. 패드풋이 그녀 옆에서 함께 달렸다. 어둠 속에서 달리기는 쉽지 않았고 그녀는 하마터면 발목을 삘 뻔했지만, 적어도 리무스의 친구가 앞서가며 길 비슷한 것을 만들어 놓았다. 해리엇이 그를 따라잡았을 때쯤에는 뷜라에게 매료된 마법사들이 고함 지르는 소리는 더 이상 들리지 않았다.

그는 나무에 등을 기댄 채 서서, 그들이 달린 거리의 두 배쯤은 더 달린 것처럼 숨을 몰아쉬고 있었다. 그는 아직도 손가락으로 귀를 막고 있었고 눈도 꽉 감은 상태였다. 해리엇이 그의 소매를 잡아당기자 그는 눈을 떴다. 그녀가 귀에 손가락을 넣었다가 빼는 시늉을 해 보이자, 그는 손을 내렸다. 그가 몸을 바로 하는 동안 그 얼굴에 떠오른 표정은 전보다도 훨씬 더 스네이프 같아 보였다.

“그들이 그렇게 끔찍한가요?” 해리엇은 물었다.

“어떨 것 같나?” 그가 딱딱거렸다.

해리엇은 한 발짝 뒤로 물러났다. 하지만 사나운 어조 때문에 그런 것은 아니었다. 그가 변신하고 있는 것 같았다, 아까 경기장에서 뷜라처럼—그의 얼굴이 찌그러지며, 코가 굽어들고 길어지더니—

또다시 욕설을 주워섬기며, 그는 한 손으로 얼굴을 덮었다. 변하는 얼굴을 숨기기라도 하려는 것처럼—그 손은 창백하고, 손가락이 길었다. 눈에 익은 손—

“잘하는 짓이군, 스니브.” 그녀의 뒤에서 시리우스의 목소리가 말했다. 그 순간 해리엇의 심장은 거의 폭발해 밖으로 뛰쳐나올 뻔했다.

“무슨 생각—” 그녀는 시리우스를 다그치기 위해 입을 열었지만, 하려던 말은 목구멍에 틀어박힌 듯 나오지 않았다. 최후의 조그만 _팟_! 소리와 함께, 리무스의 친구는 완전히 스네이프의 모습으로 변했다.

해리엇은 멀거니 그를 쳐다보았다. 스네이프는 자기 코 주위를 여전히 손으로 가리고 있었다. 마치 그렇게 하면 그녀가 그를 알아보지 못하기라도 할 것처럼. 그러다 그는 손을 내리며, 자기가 낼 수 있는 가장 사나운 눈빛을 쏘아 보냈다.

“당신!” 그녀는 내뱉었다. 목구멍이 틀어막힌 듯한 느낌만 없었더라도, “당신 진짜 개자식이야”라고 말했을 것이다. 그리고 그녀는 시리우스를 향해 돌아섰다. 그는 비웃음을 머금고 있으면서도 이 상황이 즐거운 것 같은 얼굴을 하고 있었다. “당신도! 리무스도!” 이 3인의 배신 행위가 어디까지 광범위하게 뻗어 있는지 조금씩 깨달으면서 그녀는 차례대로 외쳤다.

“우리의 비밀스러운 모의를 완전히 폭로해 버렸네, 스네이프,” 시리우스가 말했다. 스네이프를 놀리는 것이 대단히 즐거운 듯한 말투였다.

스네이프는 시리우스에게, 어조로 미루어보아 무언가 아주 끔찍한 짓을 하라고 쏘아붙였다. 해리엇은 그가 시리우스에게 하라는 행동이 무엇을 뜻하는지 이해하지 못했지만, 나중에 꼭 조사해 보기로 마음먹었다.

“그 빌어먹을 뷜라들 때문에,” 그는 으르렁댔다.

“그들이 폴리주스 마법약을 무효로 돌릴 수도 있던가?” 시리우스는 조롱하듯 지나치게 천진한 어조로 되물었다.

“나가 뒈져, 블랙, 그들이 집중력을 흐트러뜨리는 바람에—”

시리우스는 코웃음을 쳤다.

“그러는 _네놈은_ _무슨_ _빌어먹을_ _핑계로_ _그러고_ _있지_?” 스네이프가 씹어뱉었다. “누가 보기 전에 얼른 다시 빌어먹을 개로 돌아가!”

“그의 말이 옳아요, 시리우스, 무슨 생각이었어요?”

시리우스는 진짜로 상처 입은 표정을 지었다. 그녀는 목소리를 좀 덜 비난조로 내려고 노력하며 덧붙였다. “나는 누구도 시리우스를 보지 _못하길_ 원해요. 누군가 스네이프를—스네이프 교수님을 본대도 그가 잘못될 일은 없잖아요.”

이제는 스네이프가 코웃음을 쳤다 (어쩌면 그녀가 그를 경칭 없이 부를 뻔한 것 때문일 수도 있다).

“그럼에도 불구하고,” 그는 비웃듯이 말하며 자기 상의 안쪽으로 손을 뻗어 무언가를 꺼냈다. 그녀가 아까 경기장에서 만안경을 통해 그가 마시는 모습을 보았던, 그 휴대용 물통이었다. “나는 누군가의 호기심을 자극하는 것은 피하고 싶군.”

하지만 마시려다 말고 그는 멈칫했다. 그의 얼굴에 기이한 표정이 떠올랐다. 그녀를 저절로 동요하게 만드는 무표정. 해리엇은 좀 전보다 그 얼굴이 더 잘 보인다는 것을 깨달았다… 왜냐하면 숲이 흐릿한 녹색 빛으로 물들어 있었기 때문이다.

어둠 속에서 또 한 번 비명이 시작되었다. 해리엇의 심장이 다급한 발소리처럼 쿵쾅대며 달려가기 시작했다.

녹색으로 물든 스네이프의 얼굴에 드러난 감정은 그녀가 이해하기 어려울 정도로 복잡했다. 시리우스는 그들의 머리 위로 우거진 나뭇가지 너머를 응시하고 있었다. 시리우스의 표정도 스네이프와 비슷했다. 어떤 본질적인 수준에서는 거의 동일하다고도 할 수 있을 굳은 얼굴.

해리엇도 고개를 들어 위를 보았다. 하지만 나무들 틈으로는 그저 옅은 녹색 빛무리밖에 보이지 않았다. 깜박거리며 꺼지기 직전의 네온사인 같은 색깔이었다.

시리우스가 묵직하게 숨을 내쉬었다.

“너무 늦었군, 그렇다면.”

“빌어먹게 늦어버렸지,” 스네이프가 말했다.

그러더니 그는 폴리주스 마법약을 꿀꺽 삼켰다. 그의 피부가 다시 일렁거렸다. 코가 반듯해지며 줄어들었다. 길게 기른 기름진 머리카락이 검은색에서 갈색으로 연해지더니, 짧은 곱슬머리로 말려들었다. 손가락이 짧아지고 손이 좀 더 투박해졌다. 오직 눈만이 그대로였다. 강렬한 의지를 담은 새까만 눈. 해리엇은 그가 이 남자의 머리카락을 택한 것이 혹시 눈 때문은 아니었을까 생각했다.

그러나 시리우스는 도로 변신하지 않았다. 대신 그는 해리엇의 어깨에 팔을 두르며 그녀를 자기 옆구리 쪽으로 끌어당겼다.

“혹여 누구라도 우리를 본다면,” ‘에버니저’의 요크셔 억양은 깨끗하게 사라진 자기 자신의 말투로 스네이프가 차갑게 말했다. “나는 네놈에게 저주를 쏜 다음 해리엇 포터를 공격했다는 죄목으로 마법부에 넘기겠어.”

시리우스는 그저 또 한 번 코웃음을 쳤다. “자 그럼, 가보자고. 그걸 내 눈으로 봐야겠어.”

 “그거가 뭔데요?” 해리엇은 물었다. 조금 전 스네이프와 시리우스의 얼굴은 그녀를 겁먹게 했다—사람들의 비명도—하지만 이제 두 사람은 자제력을 되찾은 것 같았다. 만약에 ‘그것’이… _누군가_ _죽은_ _사건_ 이었다면, 시리우스가 저렇게 담담하게 그걸 보고 싶다고 할 것 같지는 않았다.

그리고 뭐가 너무 늦었다는 얘기였을까?

스네이프는 답하지 않았다. 단지 몸을 돌려 걷기 시작했을 뿐이다. 그녀는 시리우스와 함께 뒤를 따랐다. 해리엇은 어둠 속을 더듬더듬 걸으며 새로 산 잠옷이 완전히 망가지지 않았기만을 빌었다. 어둠 속에서 잠옷이 나뭇가시 같은 것에 잡아 뜯기는 느낌이 계속 전해지고 있었다.

그들은 숲의 가장자리가 황야와 만나는 지점으로 나왔다. 폴리주스 변신 상태의 스네이프는 나무 그림자 속에 서 있었다—하지만 원래라면 그림자를 지게 할 만큼 충분한 빛은 없었을 것이다. 하늘에 둥둥 떠 있는 저… 물체…만 아니었다면.

그 물체는 호그와트의 유령들을 연상시켰다. 거의 안개로 이루어진 듯한 모양새였다. 하지만 유령에게는 피부가 있었다, 적어도 유령 같은 흔적으로나마. 이… 물체…는 해골이었다. 기억 속에서 그녀의 엄마를 죽게 한 것과 같은 녹색의, 해골 모양. 녹색 안개가 구름을, 땅을, 그녀 자신까지도 물들이고 있었다. 모든 것이 녹색이었다. 모든 것이.

“저게 뭐예요?” 해리엇은 물었다. 자신의 목소리는 너무 조그맣게 들렸다. 목소리에 들어가야 했던 힘이 어딘가로 빨려 들어가 사라지기라도 한 것 같았다.

“볼드모트의 상징이야,” 하늘을 올려다보던 시리우스가 대답했다. 그의 얼굴에는 또 좀 전의 표정이 떠올라 있었다. 그에 더해 다른 것도, 훨씬 더 암울한 어떤 표정도 같이.

“어둠의 표식,” 스네이프가 말했다. 그 역시 하늘을 쳐다보고 있었다.

“볼드모트와 죽음을 먹는 자들은 살인을 할 때마다 저 표식을 하늘에 띄워 올리곤 했어,” 시리우스가 말했다. 그의 목소리 역시 표정만큼이나 복잡했지만, 그 가운데서도 그녀는 역겨움과 위협적인 분노를 감지할 수 있었다. “그들 나름의 승리 선언 같은 거였지.”

_볼드모트와_ _죽음을_ _먹는_ _자들_ _?_ _락_ _밴드_ _이름같이_ _들리네_ , 해리엇은 히스테릭하게 생각했다.

“주-죽음을 먹는 자가 뭐예요?”

“그의 빌어먹을 추종자들이 자기들을 부르는 이름이지,” 시리우스가 말했다.

“저게 왜 여기 있어요?” 해리엇의 심장은 다시 한 번 천둥 같은 소리를 내며 뛰고 있었다. 그녀는 볼드모트가 나오는 꿈을 꾸었다, 볼드모트와 웜테일이 나오는… 리무스는 그 꿈이 중대한 의미가 있다고 믿었다… 그리고 그녀의 흉터가 아팠었다… 그리고 이제 여기 이것, 이 볼드모트의 상징이라는 것이…

게다가 왜 저것을 어디선가 본 기분이 드는 것일까? 그냥 그림이나 사진 같은 것으로 말고, 정확하게 _바로_ _이_ 모습을. 거대한 녹색의 형체가, 폭탄 투하 직후 피어오르는 연기구름처럼 밤하늘을 자욱하게 물들이는 이 장면을.

“우리도 몰라,” 시리우스가 대꾸했다.

해리엇은 그와 스네이프를 번갈아 가며 살폈다. 스네이프는 이제 어둠의 표식에 등을 돌린 채였다. 그녀는 잠깐이지만 이상하게도, 그가 지금 낯선 사람의 얼굴을 입고 있지 않았으면 하고 바랐다. 스네이프가 노려보는 모습은 너무나 일상적이라 지금 상황에서는 위로가 되었을지도 모른다.

“이런 일이 벌어지리라는 걸 _알고_ 있었어요?” 그녀는 그들에게 물었다. _너무_ _늦었군_ _,_ _그렇다면_ _._ _빌어먹게_ _늦어버렸지_ _._ “이것 때문에 세 사람이 다 여기 와 있었던 거예요? 그래서 이런 모(subtor)—모락(subtarn)을 꾸민—”

“모략(subterfuge),” 스네이프가 말했다. 낯선 얼굴에 떠오른 낯익은 비아냥거림.

“그래,” 시리우스가 훨씬 더 다정한 말투로 말했다. “알고 있었어. 아니면 어쨌든 가능성이 있다고는 생각했지…”

“우리는 캠프장으로 돌아가야 한다,” 스네이프가 날카롭게 말했다.

“왜 그렇게 생각했는데요, 시리우스?” 해리엇은 스네이프를 노려보면서 물었다.

“움직여라,” 스네이프가 딱딱거렸다. 그리고 먼저 성큼성큼 걷기 시작했다.

“그게,” 시리우스는 해리엇과 보조를 맞추며 걸었다. “너도 아는 그 시간의 주술이—”

“당장 다시 개로 변해, 이—” 스네이프는 뭔가 대단히 고약하고 교육적인 단어로 시리우스를 부르려다 말고, 겉으로도 힘든 것이 드러날 정도로 뼈를 깎는 자제력을 발휘해 멈췄다. “저능한 놈!”

“그럴 거야, _스니벨루스_ , 네가 내 대녀 앞에서 엿같은 예의를 갖춰 행동할 거라고 믿을 수 있게 되면—”

해리엇은 그들 두 사람이 여기 이대로 서서 주거니 받거니 서로를 모욕하는 일을 해가 뜰 때까지 계속할 수도 있을까 상상했다.

“시리우스, _제발요_ , 누가 보면 어떡해요.”

그는 결승전에서 레프리콘들이 단체로 만들어 보였던 손 모양을 스네이프에게 날려 보냈다. 곧이어 그의 형체가 흐릿해지더니 다시 개의 모습으로 변했다.

“뛰어난 언변이군,” 스네이프가 비웃었다. “절약 정신이 넘치는 언어 사용이야.”

“내가 보기에 두 사람은 서로에게 못되게 구는 걸 _즐기는_ 것 같아요,” 해리엇은 말했다. 학교에서라면 그녀는 감히 그렇게 대놓고 말할 엄두를 내지는 못했을 것이다. 하지만 그와 시리우스가 옥신각신하는 걸 보고 있노라면, 이 중에서 그녀 혼자만 어른스러운 사람인 것처럼 느껴질 때가 있었다.

그에 대한 대답으로 스네이프가 한 말은 “계속 걸어라”뿐이었다.

해리엇은 그를 따라잡기 위해 서둘러 걸었다. 패드풋은 그녀의 뒤에서 겅중대며 따라왔다.

“그래서 여기 왜 온 거예요?”

“잠깐 미쳤었다,” 스네이프는 그녀를 돌아보지도 않고 말했다.

“왜 리무스랑 시리우스랑 같이 왔어요?”

“같은 말 두 번 하지 않겠다.”

해리엇은 이 상황이 웃긴지 아니면 빌어먹게 짜증스러운지 마음을 정할 수 없었다. 갑자기 그녀는 기운이 쭉 빠졌다. 밤에 제대로 잠을 자지 못한 것도 벌써 3일째였다—사실 오늘 밤은 _아예_ 잠을 자지 못했다. 전날엔 그래도 몇 시간씩 잠깐 눈은 붙였었는데. 이제 두려움이 사그라지고 나자, 이 황야 가장자리의 맨땅에 드러누워도 그대로 곯아떨어질 수 있을 것 같았다.

적어도 그녀는 그랬으면 좋겠다고 생각했다. 뱃속에서 뭔가 불쾌하게 똬리를 트는 듯한 느낌이 들었다. 머리 위에 떠 있는 뱀 모양 안개처럼.

“뭐냐?” 스네이프가 물었다. 고개를 들자, 자신을 내려다보며 얼굴을 찌푸리고 있는 그가 보였다.

“뭐가요?”

“건방진 말대꾸는 없나?”

“그냥 좀 피곤하네요.” 그때 갑자기, 그날 밤 겪은 다른 일만큼이나 불안한 생각이 불쑥 찾아들었다. “론이랑 허마이니가 괜찮아야 하는데. 그리고 위즐리 가족 모두—그리고 리무스도요. 리무스는 _어디_ 갔어요?”

“그는 마법부를 지원하러 가고 나는 너를 찾으러 왔다.”

해리엇은 그 말에 기분이 좋아져야 하는지 아닌지 확신할 수 없었다. 그래도… 기분이 좋아지기는 했다. 불안감이 수십 마리 뱀처럼 우글거리는 가운데, 행복처럼 느껴지는 무언가가 조그맣게 고개를 들었다. 하지만 그 기분은 그녀의 마음속을 자신 없이 맴돌며, 사라질지 말지를 좀처럼 결정하지 못하고 있었다. 사라지는 게 나을까, 왜냐하면 스네이프가 해리엇을 지키고 싶어 하는 것은 그저 그녀의 엄마를 추억하기 위해서니까? 아니면 그냥 머물러도 좋을까, 왜냐하면 스네이프가… 스네이프가 뭘 어쨌기에? 그는 여전히 진심으로 그녀를 걱정하는 게 아니었다. 그냥 그녀가 또다시 위험에 처했을 뿐, 그저 그뿐이었고, 그는 일종의 의무를 떠맡은 것에 불과했다.

_세베루스는_ _내가_ _아는_ _한_ _가장_ _의무감에_ _매이지_ _않는_ _사람이란다_ , 덤블도어의 목소리가 기억 속에서 메아리쳤다. 그녀는 잠시 멈칫했다… 하지만 곧 고개를 흔들었다. 그건 도대체 무슨 의미였을까?

무슨 상관이람?

캠프장의 소리가 나무들 틈으로 새어 들어왔다. 그들은 숲을 빙 돌아서 나왔기 때문에 위즐리 가족의 캠핑구역으로 가기 위해서는 거의 캠프장 전체를 가로질러야 했다. 해리엇은 찢어지고 짓밟힌 천막들의 잔해를 바라보았다. 진흙탕 속에서 반짝이는 유리조각들 (스네이프가 지팡이를 휘둘러 골라냈다), 그리고 쓰레기 더미 사이로 흐르는 지저분한 물줄기. 공기는 뿌옇게 흐렸고 타는 듯한 냄새가 났다. 해리엇은 패드풋의 목덜미에 손을 얹고 손가락에 힘을 주어 꼭 붙잡았다. 스네이프는 암울한 침묵을 유지하고 있었다.

마침내 그녀는 언덕 위에 세워진 천막 세 개를 찾아낼 수 있었다. 그을리거나 짓밟힌 것처럼 보이진 않았다 (남자들 천막은 좀 기울어져 있긴 했지만). 리무스가 혼자서 남자 천막 앞을 불안하게 서성이는 중이었다. 몸을 돌리다가 누가 언덕을 올라오고 있는지 보고, 그는 그들을 맞이하기 위해 달려 나왔다. 그의 발 아래서 튀어오른 진흙이 해리엇의 잠옷에 길쭉하게 얼룩을 남겼다.

“신이여 감사합니다,” 그렇게 중얼거리며, 리무스는 그녀를 잡아당겨 끌어안았다.

가벼운 포옹도 아니었다. 두려움으로 절박해진 사람의, 강력한 포옹이었다. 그녀를 끌어안고 있는 사이 그 두려움이 안도감으로 흘러내리는 것을 해리엇은 느낄 수 있었다. 그녀는 조금 얼떨떨해졌다.

그는 뒤로 물러서면서 그녀의 어깨 위에 두 손을 올렸다. 그의 눈은 그녀의 얼굴을 꼼꼼히 살폈다.

“괜찮아?” 그의 이마에는 뭔지 지저분한 얼룩이 묻어 있었고, 볼에는 스쳐 지나간 주문이 남긴 듯한 상처가 나 있었다. “다친 데는 없고?”

해리엇은 고개를 저었다. 그녀는 자신이 또다시 행복을 느끼고 있음을 깨달았다. 정말로, 온전하게 행복했다. 행복해야 하는지 말아야 하는지 고민할 필요 없이 행복했다. 그녀는 살짝 웃었다. 리무스도 미소를 되돌려주고는, 그녀의 머리 꼭대기에 가볍게 입맞춰 주었다.

“안으로 들어오렴,” 말하며, 그는 패드풋을 찾아 몸을 돌렸다 (패드풋은 그의 손을 핥았다). 그리고 스네이프를 힐끗 보았다 (그는 그들을 지켜보고 있었다). “론이랑 허마이니랑 아서는 어디 있니?”

행복함이 순식간에 증발했다. “여기 없어요?”

“오 멀린이시여, 저기 오는구나,” 리무스의 목소리에서는 고마움이 뚝뚝 흘렀다. 그는 해리엇의 어깨 너머를 응시했다. 그녀는 재빨리 몸을 돌려, 위즐리 씨가 자기를 붙들고 이것저것 묻고 있는 겁에 질린 사람들 무리를 힘겹게 뚫고 올라오는 것을 보았다.

“물론 그 사람이 아니지요,” 위즐리 씨가 말하는 것이 들렸다. “누구였는지는 모릅니다, 그들은 순간이동으로 사라졌어요. 이제 실례하겠습니다, 좀 비켜주세요, 전 이제 눈을 좀 붙여야—”

그때 허마이니가 해리엇을 발견했다. 그녀는 언덕을 달려 올라오더니, 리무스가 했던 것과 비슷하게 몸을 던져 그녀를 꽉 끌어안았다.

“맙소사,” 론이 재빨리 그녀를 따라잡으며 말했다. 새하얀 얼굴에서 그의 주근깨가 도드라져 보였다. “너 괜찮아, 해리?”

“우리가 널 잃어버리는 바람에!” 허마이니가 눈물을 글썽이며 말했다. “어둠의 표식이 올라왔을 때, 우린—” 그녀는 꿀꺽 침을 삼켰다. 마치 차마 입 밖으로 내뱉을 수 없는 말을 같이 삼키는 것처럼 힘겹게.

“다른 사람들은 다 여기 있어요,” 리무스가 위즐리 씨에게 말하고 있을 때, 찰리가 천막 밖으로 고개를 내밀었다.

“멀린께 감사를, 다들 돌아왔군요,” 그가 말했다. “우린 프레드, 조지, 지니를 데리고 있어요, 아빠.”

그들은 모두 천막 안으로 들어갔다. 스네이프와 패드풋까지도 (위즐리 가족이 북적거리며 두 사람을 5피트 반경 안으로 밀어넣을 때마다 그들은 서로를 사납게 노려보았다). 빌은 부엌의 테이블에 앉아 팔에 침대 시트를 가져다 대고 있었다. 찻수건을 대기에는 그의 팔에서 피 흘리고 있는 상처가 너무 컸기 때문이다. 퍼시는 블러저에 맞은 직후의 빅터 크룸 같은 형상이었다. 그리고 찰리는 뭔지 모르지만 절단하는 종류의 저주를 간발의 차로 피한 것처럼 찢어진 셔츠를 입고 있었다. 프레드, 조지와 지니는 다친 데는 없어 보였지만, 잔뜩 동요한 듯했다. 지니는 소파에 놓여 있던 긴 쿠션을 양팔로 꼭 끌어안고 있었다.

“잡았어요, 아빠?” 빌이 날카롭게 물었다. “어둠의 표식을 불러낸 사람을?”

“아니. 우리는 바티 크라우치의 집요정이 해리엇의 지팡이를 들고 있는 걸 발견했지만—”

_“_ _뭐라고요_ _?”_ 해리엇과 리무스가 외쳤다.

_“_ _해리엇의_ _지팡이를_ _?_ ” 프레드가 말했다.

_“_ _크라우치_ _씨의_ _집요정이_ _?_ ” 퍼시가 중얼거렸다.

“—그렇지만 누가 실제로 표식을 불러냈는지는 알아내지 못했다,” 위즐리 씨가 말을 끝맺었다.

“우리는 다른 사람들과 떨어져 버리는 바람에,” 허마이니가 떨리는 목소리로 말했다. “여기, 해리엇, 네 지팡이—숲에 들어갈 때는 우리도 프레드와 조지, 지니와 함께 있었는데, 론이 넘어져서—”

“빌어먹을 말포이 놈도 거기 있었어,” 론이 씩씩거리며 끼어들었다. “꼭 자기가 숲 전체의 주인이라도 되는 것처럼 나무에 삐딱하게 기대서 가지고, _풍경을_ _감상하고_ 있었지—”

해리엇은 스네이프를 쳐다보지 않을 수 없었다. 그녀의 시선을 감지하기라도 한 듯, 론을 보고 있던 그의 눈이 슬쩍 그녀에게로 향했다. 하지만 그 눈길은 머물지 않았다. 그녀는 그의 표정을 읽어낼 수 없었다.

“그러다 _나는_ ,” 대화를 본론으로 되돌려 놓으려는지 허마이니가 좀 더 확고한 목소리로 말을 받았다. “해리엇이 우리와 함께 있지 않다는 걸 알아챘고—하지만 네가 그냥 우리가 뒤떨어지는 걸 눈치채지 못하고 지니나 다른 사람들과 함께 갔을지도 모른다고 생각했어—”

“그래서 우린 계속 숲 안쪽으로 들어갔어, 주위에 아무도 안 보일 때까지,” 론이 말했다. “그리고 우리는 그 소름끼치는 낮은 목소리를 들었어…”

거기서부터는 위즐리 씨가 이야기를 넘겨받았다. 그가 설명을 끝내고 나자, 이야기 도중에 성난 황소개구리처럼 부풀어 오르기 시작했던 퍼시가 버럭 소리를 질렀다.

“크라우치 씨가 그 집요정을 해고한 것은 당연해요! 그분이 자리를 뜨지 말라고 분명히 지시했는데도 멋대로 도망을 친 데다, 마법부 다른 사람들 앞에서 그렇게 망신을 시키고—만약 그 집요정이 마법생물관리단속부에 고발이라도 당했으면 그분이 어떻게 보였을지—”

“그녀는 아무 잘못도 하지 않았어!” 허마이니가 분노하며 외쳤다. “그저 잘못된 시간 잘못된 장소에 있었을 뿐이라고!”

퍼시는 예상치 못한 반응이라는 듯 몸을 뒤로 물렸다. 금이 간 안경 너머로 퍼시가 눈을 껌벅거렸다. 빌과 찰리는 말없이 눈빛을 교환했고, 리무스는 얼굴을 찌푸렸다.

“허마이니, 크라우치 씨 정도의 지위에 있는 마법사가 지팡이 들고 멋대로 날뛰는 집요정을 가만 둘 수는 없어!” 퍼시가 말했다.

“그녀는 멋대로 날뛰지 않았다니까!” 허마이니는 거의 고함을 질렀다. “그냥 땅에 떨어진 지팡이를 주웠을 뿐인데!”

“집요정들은 어차피 지팡이가 필요하지도 않아,” 퍼시가 입을 열기 전에 해리엇이 말했다. “훨씬 더 간편하게 쓸 수 있는 그들만의 마법이 있는걸. 그나저나 그 머글들은 어떻게 됐어요?” 그녀는 재빨리 화제를 돌렸다. 퍼시와 허마이니가 쌍으로 기분이 몹시 나쁜 황소개구리 같은 얼굴을 하고 있었기 때문이다. “무사히 내려줄 수 있었어요?”

“우리가 한 일은 별로 없었지만,” 빌이 입을 열었다. 해리엇은 그가 그녀에게 말을 걸고 있다는 사실에 _거의_ 쑥스러워하지 못할 만큼 피곤한 상태였다. “어둠의 표식이 나타났을 때, 죽음을 먹는 자들은 그걸 보자마자 뒤도 돌아보지 않고 도망쳤어. 우리가 그들의 가면을 벗길 만큼 가까이 다가가기도 전에, 모두 순간이동으로 사라졌지. 적어도 로버츠 가족이 땅바닥을 치기 전에 멈출 수는 있었으니 다행이야. 그들은 지금 기억 조작을 받는 중이야.”

“그 사람들도 죽음을 먹는 자였어요?” 해리엇은 깜짝 놀랐다. 그녀는 아무도 죽음을 먹는 자가 뭐냐고 묻지 않는다는 사실을 깨닫고, 아까 시리우스에게 미리 물어보길 잘했다고 생각했다. 시리우스는 그녀를 멍청하다고 여기지 않을 테니까. “하지만 그 어둠의 표식도 죽음을 먹는 자가 띄운 거 아니었어요?”

“필시 그렇겠지,” 위즐리 씨가 해리엇보다 더 피곤한 듯한 목소리로 대답했다. “그 주문을 쓸 줄 아는 건 죽음을 먹는 자들뿐이니.”

“그러면 왜 놈들은 도망을 친 거죠?” 론이 해리엇의 다음 질문을 대신 물어 주었다. “그 표식을 보고 좋아해야 정상 아니에요?”

“머리를 써라, 론,” 빌이 말했다 (그래서 해리엇은 자신이 그 질문을 하지 않아서 정말 다행이라고 생각하게 되었다). “그들이 정말 죽음을 먹는 자들이었다면, 그건 그들이 13년 전 아즈카반에 가지 않으려고 각별히 노력했다는 뜻이야—다들 자기들이 저지른 살인과 고문 같은 것이 전부 다 ‘그 사람’의 협박과 강요 때문이었다고 온갖 거짓말을 늘어놓았겠지. 그러니 그들은 사실 우리보다 훨씬 더 ‘그 사람’의 부활을 두려워하고 있을 것이 분명해. 그가 힘을 잃자마자 그와의 관계를 완전히 부정하고 각자의 삶으로 돌아갔으니… ‘그 사람’이 그들을 크게 기껍게 여기지는 않을 것 같은데, 네 생각엔 어때?”

해리엇은 저렇게 잘생긴 사람이 저렇게 머리까지 좋은 것이 얼마나 공평한 일인지 (혹은 공평하지 않은지) 잠시 생각했다. 혹은 저렇게 머리가 좋은 사람이 저렇게 잘생기기까지 했다는 것이.

“그러면,” 그녀는 천천히 입을 열었다. “그 어둠의 표식을 만들어낸 사람… 그 사람이 그렇게 한 것은 죽음을 먹는 자들에게 지지를 보내기 위해서였을까요, 아니면 겁을 주어 쫓아버리기 위해서였을까요?”

“우리도 너만큼이나 오리무중이란다, 해리엇,” 위즐리 씨가 대답했다. “자, 시간이 늦었다. 너희 엄마가 오늘 일어난 일을 전해 듣는다면 걱정으로 몸살이 나고 말 거야. 우리 모두 몇 시간 눈 좀 붙이고 여기서 일찌감치 출발할 수 있는 포트키를 구해보자.”

해리엇은 허마이니와 지니와 함께 남자들 천막을 나섰다. 지니는 가볍게 몸을 떨고 있었다. 리무스, 스네이프, 패드풋도 그들을 따라 나왔다. 해리엇은 세 사람(혹은 두 사람과 한 마리 개)을 슬쩍 보고 허마이니에게 말했다. “너희 먼저 들어가. 나도 금방 갈게.”

허마이니는 고개를 끄덕이고 지니의 뒤를 따라 천막 안으로 들어갔다 (지니는 바깥에는 한시도 있고 싶지 않다는 듯 곧장 천막으로 들어가 벌써 보이지 않았다).

어둠의 표식은 바람에 날려 대부분 흩어졌지만, 그 흉한 안개는 여전히 캠프장을 뒤덮고 있었다. 캠프장은 문득 쪼그라든 것처럼 초라하고 쓸쓸해 보였다. 행복함이 어딘가로 빨려 들어가 버리기라도 한 것 같았다. 어떻게 보면 그것이 실제 일어난 일이라고, 해리엇은 생각했다.

“벌써 새벽 세 시가 다 됐구나,” 리무스가 상냥하게 말했다. “넌 정말로 조금이라도 잠을 자야 해.”

“난 별로 잠이 올 것 같지 않아요.” 사실이었다. 그녀는 피곤하고 머리가 멍멍했지만, 갖가지 생각들이 번개를 동반한 폭풍우처럼 그녀의 머릿속을 헤집어놓고 있었다. “묻고 싶은 게 너무 많아요.” 거기까지 말하고 나자 한 마디 덧붙이고 싶은 욕망을 억누를 수가 없어졌다. “예를 들어 스네이프가 여기서 뭐하는지 같은 거요.”

리무스의 눈썹이 솟아올라 땀으로 젖은 앞머리까지 닿았다. 동시에 그는 스네이프를 향해 경악한 표정을 쏘아 보냈다.

“우리가 숲속에 있을 때 폴리주스의 효력이 다했어,” 스네이프가 이를 악물고 말했다. 낯선 이의 얼굴은 몹시 화가 난 듯했다. 그러더니 그는 성큼성큼 자기네 천막으로 걸어가, 천막 전체가 흔들릴 만큼 거칠게 덮개를 열어젖혔다.

“오 이런,” 리무스는 중얼거렸다. 그는 해리엇에게 자신을 따라오라고 손짓해 보였다. 패드풋은 그녀의 뒤를 따라 천막 안에 들어오자마자 시리우스의 모습으로 훌쩍 자라났다.

“패드풋!” 리무스가 날카롭게 다그치며, 자기 지팡이로 천막 덮개를 가리켰다. 캔버스 천이 휙 아래로 내려오고 밧줄이 저절로 묶이며 입구가 봉해졌다.

“아무도 _없었어_ ,” 시리우스가 손가락으로 머리카락을 쓸어넘기며 말했다.

“그는 숲에서도 그걸 핑계로 삼았지,” 스네이프가 말했다.

“닥쳐, _스니벨루스_ ,” 시리우스가 으르렁거리는 소리에 해리엇은 움찔했다. “그 엿같은 표식을 빌어먹을 하늘에 쏘아 올린 염병할 새끼가 대체 누군지 우리가 파악해내지 못한 건 다 네 엿같은 실수 탓이야—”

“설마 변신을 풀었던 거야?” 리무스가 이 기나긴 비속어의 나열을 끊으며 다그쳤다. “너 미쳤어?”

시리우스는 반항적인 얼굴을 했다. 그 얼굴은 허마이니가 잔소리할 때 론의 반항적인 얼굴이나, 위즐리 부인이 혓바닥 한바닥 엿가락(Ton Tongue Toffee)을 가지고 꾸짖을 때 쌍둥이의 반항적인 얼굴과는 달랐다. 그 얼굴은 더 어른의 얼굴이었다, 거의… 음산하다고도 할 수 있을.

“나 혼자서도 내 빌어먹을 앞가림쯤은 할 수 있어, 리무스.”

리무스는 그를 뚫어지게 응시했다. 시리우스도 그를 마주 응시했다. 아까 전에 드리운 그림자가 여전히 그의 얼굴에 남아 있었다.

해리엇은 조바심을 내며 자신이 무엇을 해야 할지 고민했다. 이 상황이 진짜 심각한 다툼으로 번지기 전에 그들을 멈추려고 시도해 봐야 하는 걸까?

스네이프가 거의 소리를 내지 않고 손가락을 튕기며 그녀의 주의를 끌었다. 그녀가 눈을 깜박이며 그를 쳐다보자, 그는 한 번 작게 고개를 저었다. 미미하지만 틀림없는, _놔둬라_ 라는 동작이었다. 그녀는 망설였다. 스네이프는 리무스와 시리우스를 싫어했다… 그가 저렇게 나오는 것도 그들이 다투기를 _원해서_ 그러는 걸지도 모른다…

하지만 그 직후 리무스가 테이블을 향해 돌아섰다. 그의 표정은 지나치게 차분해서 도저히 진심이라고는 믿을 수가 없었다. 그렇지만 긴장 상태는 풀렸다. 시리우스는 그들을 외면한 채 자기 의자에 철퍼덕 주저앉더니, 방만한 자세로 널브러져 허공을 노려보았다.

“그러면 결국 우리 모두 아무것도 못 봤다는 거로군,” 리무스가 말했다.

“못 봤고말고, 그리로 가는 길에 스네이프가 빌어먹을 뷜라에게 정신이 팔리는 바람에 말이지,” 시리우스가 말했다.

스네이프의 눈빛은 독을 바른 화살촉 같았다. 해리엇은 거의 입 밖으로 신음을 흘릴 뻔했다.

“그건, 다른 사람들도 마찬가지였잖아요,” 스네이프가 날카로운 말로 시리우스의 기관지를 뜯어 발기려 들기 전에 그녀가 말했다. “내 말은, 다른 남자들도 다 그랬다고요. _시리우스는_ 개로 변해 있었으니까 괜찮았지만.”

“그렇게 설명할 수도 있겠지,” 스네이프가 뚜렷이 드러날 만큼 못돼먹은 말투로 말했다.

해리엇은 스네이프가 방금 한 말이 뭔가 중대한 의미를 담고 있음을 알았다. 리무스는 너무도 확고하게 반응하지 않아서 그 자체가 하나의 반응이었고, 시리우스의 얼굴도 또 한 번 어둡게 물들었기 때문이다. 하지만 그녀는 그것이 무엇이든, 스네이프의 얼굴을 옹졸한 만족감으로 물들이고, 리무스를 일시 정지시키고, 시리우스의 신경을 곤두세우게 하는 것이면 자신이 캐물어서는 안 된다고 결론 내렸다. 적어도 세 명이 다 같이 있을 때 물어보면 안 될 것이다. 나중에 스네이프가 가고 난 다음, 그녀가 말만 잘 하면 리무스와 시리우스는 말해줄지도 모른다.

“ _내가_ 알고 싶은 것은 셋 다 여기서 뭐하고 있는지예요,” 그녀는 말했다. “여기 오려고 한동안 계획을 세우고 있었을 게 분명한데, 단지 내 꿈 때문에 갑자기 결정한 건 아닐 거예요. 티켓이 다 팔리고 없었을 테니까.”

“그게 문제가 되니?” 리무스가 물었다. “우리가 오려고 미리 계획한 게?”

“아뇨, 하지만—왜 미리 말해주지 않았어요?” 그녀는 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. “그리고 왜 변장을 했어요? 그러니까 마치 세 사람이 뭔가… 꿍꿍이가 있는 것 같잖아요.”

그녀의 상상력이 발휘된 것일까, 아니면 리무스와 시리우스가 지금 미소를 억누르려고 애쓰는 중일까? 스네이프는, 뭐, 필시 _어떻게_ 미소지으면 되는지도 모를 것이다. 해리엇은 그들을 노려보았지만, 그래봤자 그들은 미소만 더 억누르기 힘들어질 뿐인 것 같았다. 시리우스는 결국 웃음을 터트리려다 숨죽여 참는 듯한 코웃음 소리를 냈다.

“ _그래서_ _대답은요_?” 그녀는 또박또박 힘주어 물었다.

리무스가 주머니에서 뭔가를 꺼냈다. 꼭꼭 접힌 양피지 뭉치였다. 한순간 그녀는 그것이 약탈자의 지도인 줄 착각했다. 지도가 버로우에 있는 자신의 트렁크 안에 고이 들어 있다는 사실을 알면서도.

리무스가 그 양피지를 그녀에게 내미는 동안, 스네이프는 입속으로 뭔가 투덜거리고 있었다. 그래서 해리엇은 접힌 양피지를 펼치는 그녀의 동작이 필요 이상으로 도전적으로 보이도록 심혈을 기울였다.

양피지는 어딘지 친숙한 글씨체로 빼곡하게 채워져 있었다. 그 위에는 찻잔이 남긴 듯한 동그란 얼룩이 몇 개 있었고, 가장자리는 너덜너덜했다. 접혔던 부위는 너무나 단단히 접혔던 탓에 모서리 쪽에 작은 구멍까지 몇 개 나 있었다. 하지만 그 위에 적힌 내용을 읽어가는 동안, 그녀는 더 혼란스러워졌다.

“잘 이해를 못하겠어요.”

“네가 시간사고를 당했을 때,” 리무스가 말했다. “네가 열에 들떠서 계속 헛소리를 하고 있을 때—사실 그건 헛소리가 아니었어. 너는 미래를 예측하고 있었지.”

해리엇은 그를 멍하니 바라보았다.

“맨 아래쪽,” 스네이프가 차갑게 말했다.

그녀는 마지막 줄을 읽었다: _하지만_ _그_ _가면_ _쓴_ _남자들은_ _하늘에_ _어둠의_ _표식이_ _떠올랐을_ _때는_ _줄행랑을_ _쳤어요_.

이걸 _그녀가_ 말했다고?

“이것 때문에 너무 늦었다고 말한 거예요?” 그녀는 그 마지막 줄을 응시하면서 물었다. 이 사건은 오늘 밤에 막 일어났다. 하지만 이 양피지는 적어도 몇 주, 혹은 몇 달에 걸쳐 여러 차례 읽힌 것처럼 너덜너덜했다. 목덜미로 오싹한 느낌이 달려 내려갔다.

“우리는 오늘의 혼란을 일으킨 것이 누군지 알아내려고 했단다,” 리무스가 무거운 목소리로 말했다. 그의 잔주름 진 얼굴은 평소보다 더 피곤해 보였다. “나도 실패했어, 그 머글 가족을 공격한 무리의 정체를 밝히는 데. 미리 알고 있어도, 할 수 있는 것이 없더구나.”

스네이프와 시리우스의 얼굴은 둘 다 똑같이 음울했다. 그들 역시 같은 결론에 도달한 것 같았다. 시리우스는 테이블 표면을 뚫어지게 내려다보았다. 그의 표정은 위협적인 동시에 답답해 보였다. 스네이프는 초조한 듯 계속 손가락으로 자기 무릎을 두드리고 있었다.

그녀는 그들이 이 사실을 그녀에게서 숨겼다는 데 화를 내야 할지 말아야 할지 알 수 없었다. 지금 당장 그녀가 느끼는 것은 이상하게 텅 빈 감각이었다. 그녀는 양피지 맨 위에서부터 시작해 그레인저 가족, 위즐리 가족, 월드컵에 관한 얘기를 읽었다… 이 양피지 한 장이 처음으로 찻잔 얼룩을 얻은 지 한참 후에 일어난 이 모든 일과… 그리고 이 위에 적히지 않은 일들을 생각했다. 여름방학 절반을 호그와트에서 보낸 일은 여기 없었다. 하지만 분홍색 프릴범벅 드레스 얘기는 있었다 (거기서도 말포이들은 등장하지 않았다).

모든 것이 너무나… 초현실적이었다. 그녀는 오늘만 해도 벌써 몇 번이나 마법에 감탄할 일이 있었지만, 이것은 그 이상이었다. 이것은 거의 무서울 지경이었다.

“네게 말하지 않은 것을 사과할게,” 리무스가 말했다. “너를 걱정시키고 싶지 않았단다.”

“이것 말고도 _더_ 있어요?”

“안타깝지만 그게 다야. 너는 더 먼 미래부터 거꾸로 이야기하고 있었거든, 그래서 그 페이지 맨 마지막에 있는 게 우리가 아는 한 가장 마지막에 일어난 일이야. 무슨 일이 일어나고 있는지 세베루스가 알아냈을 때는, 네가 오늘 밤의 사건을 예견하는 중이었어.”

_스네이프가_? 그녀는 그를 힐끗 살폈다. 그의 표정은 무덤덤하고, 불쾌하고, 싸늘했다. 마치 리무스가 그녀에게 이 얘기를 하면 안 된다고 생각하는 것처럼. 그는 여전히 머글 남자의 모습으로 폴리주스한 상태였다. 그녀가 보지 않는 새 마법약을 한 모금 더 마신 것이 틀림없었다.

그녀가 하는 말을 듣고 스네이프가 이것을 받아 적었다면… 그렇다면 해리엇이 아플 때 그가 곁에 있었다는 뜻이다. 한순간 그녀의 기분은 또 온통 복잡하게 아우성쳤다. 덤블도어의 말이 다시 한 번 머릿속으로 흘러들었다. _세베루스는_ _내가_ _아는_ _한_ _가장_ _의무감에_ _매이지_ _않는_ _사람이란다_.

하지만 그때도 그녀가 위험에 처해 있었지 않았던가? 미쳐버릴지도 모르는 위기였지만, 위기는 위기였다. 스네이프는 그녀가 위험에 처한 상태일 때는 언제나 돌아왔다. 단지 위기상황이 아닐 때 곁에 없을 뿐.

“그래도 여전히 왜 변장했는지는 설명이 안 되는데요.”

“나는 그 젠장할 위즐리 남매 한 명 한 명을 모두 가르쳤다,” 스네이프가 말했다. 그녀는 그가 입을 열었다는 데 놀랐다. “나는 그들이 내가 여기 있었다는 걸 알기를 바라지 _않아_.”

해리엇은 이 설명을 믿을 수 있었다. 쌍둥이는 틀림없이 그의 찻잔에 뭐든 슬쩍 넣으려고 시도했을 것이다. 위즐리 부인이 그들의 발명품을 _하나도_ _빠짐없이_ 몰수하지는 못했을 것이 분명하다고 그녀는 생각했다.

“오늘 밤은 이 정도로 해둬도 괜찮겠니?” 리무스가 물었다. 미소짓고 있었고, 이해심 가득한 목소리였다. “이제 좀 맘 편히 잠들 수 있을 것 같아?”

“아마도요.” 그녀는 양피지를 다시 접었다. “이거 내가 가지고 있어도 돼요?”

“그러렴,” 리무스가 말했다. “우리는 사본이 있어. 몇 시간 뒤에 보자꾸나,” 그녀가 일어나자 그가 인사했다. 시리우스는 한 팔로 그녀를 꽉 끌어안았다가 놔주었다. 스네이프는 그녀가 가는 것을 보지도 않았다.

밖으로 나오자, 공기는 광활하고 공허하게 느껴졌다. 몇 사람인가 여전히 캠프장을 돌아다니고 있었다. 몇몇은 심지어 당장 떠날 준비를 하는 듯했다. 하지만 대부분은 자기들 천막 안으로 숨어든 것 같았다. 어쩌면 지니처럼, 밖에 있고 싶지 않은지도 모르고.

여자들 천막은 어두웠지만, 그녀가 들어가서 이층침대 사다리를 오를 때 허마이니가 속삭였다. “다 괜찮아?”

“응,” 그녀는 마주 속삭였다. 솔직히 말하면 확신할 수는 없었지만.

그녀는 누워서 아무것도 없는 그늘진 캔버스 천을 올려다보며, 밤이 만들어내는 자그마한 소리들을 들었다. 그녀의 머릿속은 가만히 멈춰 있지를 않았다. 그녀를 걱정하며 천막 밖을 서성거리던 리무스처럼 바르작거리고, 습격 당시 주문들이 만들어내던 빛처럼 쿵쾅거리고, 어둠의 표식의 녹색 안개가 흩어지듯이 조각났다. 마침내 잠든 다음에는, 괴물들의 꿈을 꾸었다. 볼드모트의 코 없는 얼굴과 붉은 눈을 가진 거대한 뱀, 뾰족한 부리와 가죽으로 덮인 날개를 가진 아름다운 뷜라, 그러더니 스네이프가 끊임없이 새로운 낯선 얼굴을 덮어쓰고 나타났다. 오로지 그의 사나운 눈빛만이 그대로였다.

동이 트기 직전 위즐리 씨가 그들을 깨웠을 때, 해리엇은 한잠도 자지 못한 듯한 기분으로 일어났다.

 


	53. 53장. 중대하고 시급한 문제들 (Questions of Great Pitch and Moment)

 

 

해리엇이 떠나자마자, 스네이프와 시리우스는 그동안 얌전한 척하던 가식에 성냥불—과 다이너마이트 한 묶음—을 붙여 던져버렸다. 그들이 서로에게 돌아서는 순간 둘 중 누구의 얼굴이 더 강렬한 혐오감을 담고 있는지는 판단하기 힘들었다.

“이 빌어처먹을 개자식, 스네이프, 그 애 앞에서 그 화제를 꺼낼 권리 따위는 네놈에게 없어—”

“ _그_ _화제_ 말이 나와서 말인데, 설마 네 소중한, 사랑스러운 대녀에게 아직도 말해주지 않았다는 소리는 아니겠지, 네놈과 저 늑대인간이—”

“ _그를_ _그_ _엿같은_ _이름으로_ _부르지_ _마_ _!”_ 시리우스가 고함을 질렀다. 목소리만으로도 천막을 흔들리게 할 수 있을 것 같은 음량이었다.

“설마 부끄러운 건 아니겠지?” 스네이프의 눈동자가 번들거리는 모양새는 리무스를 속으로 움찔하게 했다. “아니, 그럴 리가 있나. 그저 _너와_ _저_ _늑대인간이_ —”

시리우스가 그를 향해 덤벼들었다. 스네이프는 몸을 옆으로 피하며 지팡이를 꺼내 들었다. 분노로 얼굴이 무섭게 일그러진 시리우스도 재킷 주머니 속으로 손을 집어넣었다.

“솔직히, 나는 잠을 좀 자고 싶은데.” 리무스는 침착한 목소리를 내는 데 성공했다. 지금처럼 다량의 혐오가 공기 중을 떠돌며 그를 자극할 때는 쉽지 않은 일이었다. 그것이 늑대의 반응인지, 아니면 그저 자신이 대립을 싫어하는 것이 지나쳐 다른 사람들의 다툼을 듣기만 해도 신경이 날카로워지는 것인지는 알 수 없었다. “욕설이 난무하는 자장가를 듣지 않으면서 말이야, 좀 괴팍하게 들리겠지만.”

“나가, _스니벨루스_ ,” 리무스가 한 말을 들었다는 표시조차 없이 시리우스가 으르렁거렸다.

“물론이지, 블랙,” 스네이프가 말했다. 그의 목소리는 입 밖으로 내뱉는 한 단어 한 단어마다 점점 더 채찍처럼 독살스러워졌다. “당장 나가고말고, 왜냐하면 나는 _언제나_ 네가 하라는 대로 하니까.”

“너는 여기 더 있을 이유가 염병 하나도 없잖아! 어차피 넌 개미 똥만큼도 쓸모가 없었어—”

“그렇군, _나는_ 실패했지만, 다행히도 너와 _늑대인간_ 은 모든 것을 저지할 수 있었고 말이야—”

“우리 모두 실패했어,” 리무스는 날카롭게 말을 끊었다. 그들은 서로의 얼굴에 지팡이를 들이미느라 너무 바빠서 그를 돌아볼 생각조차 하지 않았지만. “상황이 종료된 마당에 누가 더 잘못했는지를 가리는 건 의미가 없어.”

“그는 홀리베리 앞에서 그 얘기를 꺼내서는 안 됐어,” 시리우스가 말했다. 리무스에게 하는 말임에도 그의 눈은 한순간도 스네이프를 떠나지 않았다. 어쩌면 그편이 현명한 것인지도 모른다. 스네이프는 시리우스와 비슷한 얼굴, 즉 당장에라도 머릿가죽 벗기는 저주를 사용할 수 있을 것 같은 얼굴을 하고 있었다. “염병할 개자식이—”

“내가 암시한 내용은 그녀의 머릿속에 입력도 되지 못했어.” 스네이프는 이를 드러냈다. 그러지 않았기를 바란다는 태도였다. “혹시나 그녀가 물어본다 해도, 그 정도는 둘러댈 수 있을 텐데? 설마 포터 양도 네놈의 만성적인 거짓말에 내성이 생겼다고 말하려는 건 아닐 테지?”

“엿같은 변장까지 하고 온 건 네 쪽이잖아!—어디 가는 거야, 무니?”

“나는 밖에서 잘게,” 리무스는 말했다. “기나긴 하루였지, 그러니 너희 두 사람이 안심하고 편안히 서로 물어뜯을 수 있도록 내가 비켜주겠어.”

“ _부디_ 신경 쓰지 말게, 루핀,” 스네이프가 깊고 깊은 혐오감을 가득 담아 내뱉었다. “내가 가지. _전혀_ 즐겁지 않은 시간이었네.”

스네이프의 발꿈치가 천막을 벗어나는 순간까지 시리우스는 거장의 풍모로 욕설을 쉼없이 읊어대며 천막의 정적을 메웠다. 리무스는 그 자리를 벗어나 이층침대 중 하나에 몸을 눕히고 눈을 감았다. 시리우스가 속이 풀릴 때까지 놔둘 생각이었다. 하지만 그가 자신의 침대 주변에 음소거 주문을 펼쳐두기 위해 지팡이로 손을 뻗을 때쯤, 시리우스의 기력도 바닥을 드러낸 듯했다. 아니면 쓸 수 있는 욕설이 바닥을 드러냈거나.

“난 저 빌어먹을 개자식이 마음에 안 들어,” 그의 목소리가 리무스의 머리 바로 위에서 말했다.

“이럴 수가, _짐작도_ 할 수 없었던 일이군,” 리무스는 눈을 뜨지 않고 중얼거렸다.

“제기랄, 무니, 그 새끼 흉내는 관둬. 난 심각해. _하지_ _마_ , 알았어?”

“네 이름 가지고 말장난하는 걸(*) 들을 기분이 아니야?” 리무스는 마침내 눈을 떠서 그를 올려다보며 물었다. 그가 진짜로 묻고 있는 질문은, _그가_ _그렇게까지_ _너를_ _몰아붙였단_ _말이야_ _?_ 였다. 하지만 그들은 언제나 심각한 물음을 다른 무언가로 위장해 던졌다. 상대방이 원한다면 심각한 물음은 무시해도 되도록.

“나는 그가 홀리베리를 대하는 방식이 맘에 들지 않아. 아니면 그 애가 그에게 말하는 방식이나.”

리무스는 눈을 깜박거렸다. 그는 언제나 해리엇이 스네이프를 상대로 조금쯤 주제넘게 행동하는 것에 안심했었다. 그 친척들의 학대가 그녀의 주체성을 심하게 훼손하지는 못했다는 의미였으니까. 그리고 그녀가 스네이프에게 건방지게 말대답하는 것을 문제 삼을 사람들이 있다 해도, 시리우스는 그 안에 결코 포함되지 않았다. 오히려 그녀가 더 대놓고 못되게 굴기를 원한다면 모를까. “그 애가 그에게 말하는 방식이 어떻기에?”

“완전히…” 얼굴을 찡그리며, 시리우스는 손으로 모호하게 휘저어 보였다. “너도 알잖아.”

“난 정말 몰라.”

“숲에서 그 애는, ‘내가 보기에 두 사람은 서로에게 못되게 구는 걸 _즐기는_ 것 같아요’라고 했어. 놈에게.” 리무스가 전혀 이해하지 못하고 물끄러미 바라보고만 있자, 시리우스는 손을 퍼덕거렸다. “그렇게 깜찍한 말을 _스네이프에게_ 하면 안 되지! 그건 너무… _친숙하잖아_ _!_ 그 애는 놈을 뼛속까지 싫어해야 마땅해!”

“그를 뼛속까지 싫어하는 건 너잖아,” 리무스가 지적했다.

“놈의 뼛속은 그 어떤 제대로 된 인간이든 싫어해야 마땅한 뼛속이라고!”

“나는 그를 뼛속까지 싫어하지 않는데. 그와 당장 또 한 번의 휴일을 함께 보내고 싶다는 말은 아니었어,” 시리우스가 분개해서 입을 딱 벌리고 그를 바라보고 있어서, 그는 덧붙였다. “단지 그를 싫어하지는 않는다는 말이야.”

“무니, 놈은 재수없고 성질 더러운 개자식이야!”

“글쎄, 오늘 밤은 너도 좀 그랬어. 내가 익숙해진 게 아닐까 싶네.” 그는 시리우스가 진심으로 모욕당한 기분을 느끼는지 제대로 판별할 수 없었기에, 자신의 어조를 좀 더 달래는 쪽으로 바꾸었다. “왜 해리엇이 세베루스를 싫어해야 하는데?”

“왜냐면 놈은 완벽하게 재수없는 새끼고, 그녀한테 늘 조롱조로 말하거나 형편없이 구는 데다, 완전히 아니꼽고 기분 나쁜 인간이기 때문이지.”

“솔직히 말하면 나는 항상 그가 그녀에게는 좀 더 자제하는 편이라고 생각해 왔는데.”

“너는 대체 누구 편이야?” 시리우스가 믿을 수 없다는 듯이 물었다.

“여기에 _편_ 같은 건 없어, 시리우스.” 시리우스가 어버버 하는 동안, 리무스는 말을 이었다. “세베루스가 해리엇에게 진짜로 잔인하게 구는데, 내가 가만 앉아 그 꼴을 지켜보리라고 생각하지는 마. 그녀는 그에게 맞서 꺾이지 않고 자기주장을 제법 잘 하는 편이라고 생각해. 호그와트 학생들 대부분은 그의 이름만 들어도 성호를 그을 텐데.”

“징그러운 개자식,” 시리우스가 투덜거렸다. 리무스는 문제의 호그와트 학생들 중 한 명이 중얼거리는 소리를 듣고 있는 기분이었다. “해리엇은 똑똑한 애야—놈은 그래서 변장을 대체 _왜_ _한_ 걸까, 응? 난 위즐리 아이들이 자기를 알아보길 원치 않았다느니 하는 그런 헛소리는 안 믿어. 그놈은 다른 사람들이 그 기름 줄줄 흐르는 매부리코를 보고 우르르 도망치면 희열을 느끼는 나쁜 놈이라고.”

“누구도 혐오의 대상이 되는 것을 _즐기지는_ 않아,” 리무스는 말했다. “그리고 프레드와 조지는 분명히 그에게 뭔가를 마시게 하려고 시도했을걸. 그를 거대한 보라색 땅돼지로 변신시키는 음료라거나 그보다 더 심한 종류로.”

“그럼 너는 그가 한 말을 그대로 믿는단 말이야?” 시리우스는 그를 뚫어지게 바라보며 물었다.

“아니,” 리무스는 한숨을 쉬었다. “다 믿지는 않아.”

사실, 전혀 믿지 않았다. 그들이 어제 (맙소사, 그게 겨우 하루 전의 일인가?) 캠프장을 돌아다니며 군중의 면면을 살피는 동안, 세베루스가 가리켜 보인 얼굴들은 놀랍지는 않았다. 하지만 스네이프는 그날 밤 가면을 덮어쓰고 죽음을 먹는 자 행진에 가담할 사람들을, _확신에_ _차서_ 골라냈다—그저 가능성이 있다고 의심하는 정도가 아니라, 확신하고 있었다. 그리고 만약 스네이프가 죽음을 먹는 자였다면, 적어도 어떤 식으로든 볼드모트에게 끈을 대고 있었다면, 대표적인 혈통배반자 가족이나 늑대인간과 함께 있는 모습을 다른 사람 눈에 보이고 싶어 하지 않는 것도 이해할 수 있었다.

하지만 스네이프가 죽음을 먹는 자였다면, 리무스를 도와줄 이유가 무엇인가? 왜 굳이 위즐리 가족과 함께 시간을 보내려 했을까? 왜 해리엇을 보호하려 애쓰는가? 그리고 오늘 밤의 일에만 국한하지 않고 보자면, 어떻게 호그와트에서 일할 수 있으며, 어떻게 덤블도어와 그처럼 가까운 사이가 될 수 있었겠는가?

어쩌면 스네이프는 _참회한_  죽음을 먹는 자가 아닐까?

그 가능성은 점점 더 그럴듯해지고 있었다. 적어도 리무스가 생각해낼 수 있는 한에서는 가장 그럴싸한 설명이었다. 그렇게 생각하면 스네이프의 비밀주의도 설명 가능했다. 죽음을 먹는 자가 볼드모트에게서 벗어나려 한다면, 그것이 그 사람이 살아서 하는 마지막 행동이 될 것을 모두가 알고 있으니까. 그렇지만 그는 이 모든 것을 시리우스에게 이야기하고 싶지 않았다. 시리우스는 스네이프를 너무나 경멸해서, 스네이프가 _참회한_ 무엇이라고는 절대 인정하려 들지 않을 것이다…

_그러게_ _정직함은_ _여러모로_ _불편하다니까_ , 그의 머릿속에서 무언가가 속삭였다.

정말 그렇다.

“다 믿지는 않아,” 그는 되풀이해 말했다. “나는 흥미로운 사실을 하나 알아챘어. 어제 우리가 캠프장을 둘러볼 때…”

* * * * *

루핀과 블랙과 그 수많은 망할 위즐리들을 뒤로 하는 것은, 빌어먹게 오랫동안 참고 참은 끝에 담배를 한 대 피우는 것과 비슷한 기분이었다. 사실 그는 캠프장을 떠나면서 한 개비 피워 문 참이었다.

적어도 떠나기 전에 블랙의 염병 아무짝에도 쓸모없는 털을 바짝 세우게 만드는 데는 성공했으니까.

그는 자신이 내보인 뷜라에 대한 취약함이 수치스러웠다. 전에 뷜라를 본 적이 없는 것도 아니었다—루시우스가 언젠가 금도금한 새장에 갇힌 뷜라 하나를 저택에 데려온 적이 있었기 때문에—하지만 능력을 최대치로 발휘하는 중인 뷜라 셋을 한꺼번에 마주친 것은 처음이었다. 그렇다 하더라도 세베루스는 그렇게까지 곤란을 겪어서는 안 되었다. 그렇게 재앙에 가까운 수준으로 그의 집중력을 흐트러뜨리도록 놔둬서는 안 되는 거였다. 그가 완전히 냉정함을 잃어버렸던 순간, 포터 양이 분별력 있게도 그를 따라와 주었음에 고마워해야 한다는 것이 한심했다. 누구 앞에서든 그렇게 어리석기 짝이 없는 모습을 보였다니—그것도 학생 앞에서—특히 포터 양 앞에서—그런 데다 블랙은 조금도 영향을 받지 않는 꼴을 보게 되다니—

_제기랄_. 그는 담배꽁초를 땅에 던지고 쾅쾅 밟았다. 그리고 또 하나 꺼내 불을 붙였다. 너무 화가 치밀어서 나무를 몇 그루쯤 뽑아 던질 수도 있을 것 같았다.

아무래도 지난 13년 동안 감을 잃은 것이 분명했다. 그는 그렇게 흐트러지는 것을 감당할 형편이 아니었다. 오늘 밤 일은 정말로 별것도 아니었다. 이제부터는 잠깐의 방심으로 잃을 수 있는 것이 더 많아질 텐데.

_하긴_ _네가_ _언제_ _유혹을_ _참아낼_ _필요가_ _있었던_ _것도_ _아니고_ _._

참는다는 말이 나왔으니 말이지만… 블랙은 세베루스가 그의 거만한 얼굴에서 그 엿같이 귀족적인 코를 분리시키는 저주를 쏘지 않은 것을 감사히 여겨야 했다. 포터 양의 커다랗게 뜬 눈만 아니었더라면, 그는 자기 자신과의 싸움에서 금세 지고 말았을 것이다. 그렇다, 블랙은 포터 양이 그의 대녀라는 사실에 무릎 꿇고 감사해야 마땅했다. 그녀는 줄곧 그들 중 누군가 다치지나 않을까 불안해하며 주위를 얼쩡거리고 있었다—특히 블랙과 루핀이 대립각을 세우고 있을 때. 그 대립은 오래 묵은 의견 충돌로 보였다. 연인들을 갈라서게 만드는 종류의. 루시우스와 나르시사는 여러 번 그런 대립을 경험했다. 세베루스의 부모도 그랬다. 적어도 루핀 한 사람은 자제력이 있어 다행이었다. 포터 양은 그런 싸움에 노출될 필요가 없었다.

두 사람이 자신들의 관계를 그녀에게 알려주지 않았을 것을 그는 미처 예상하지 못했다. 그들을 괴롭힐 수 있는 꼬투리 목록에 하나 추가할 유쾌한 비밀이기는 했으나, 그 이유를 알고 싶었다. 둘 중 누가 그 사실을 밝히기를 미루고 있을까? 루핀은 비밀을 만들고 지키는 일에 능했지만, 블랙은 동성애가 너무도 터부시되어서 스스로 인정하는 경우조차 거의 없는 세계에서 자라났다. 거기에 늑대인간과 동침한다는 것은…

세베루스는 이제 포터나 릴리는 알았을까 의문을 품기 시작했다. 마법세계의 편견에서 자유로웠던 릴리는 눈치챘을지도 모른다. 하지만 포터는 블랙과 비슷한 사고관을 교육받았을 것이고, 마법세계에서 어떤 일들은 <그저 일어나지 않는(Simply Weren’t Done)> 영역에 속했다.

두 번째로 불을 붙인 담배가 필터 부근까지 탈 정도로 걸었다. 이 정도면 충분했다. 그는 꽁초를 나무껍질에 대고 비벼 끈 뒤 스피너즈 엔드로 순간이동했다. 쓰레기로 가득한 하천이 자아내는 물쩍지근한 공기가 입안을 텁텁하게 했다. 그는 제방을 따라 걷다가 철조망이 찢어진 부분을 통해 그늘진 거리로 들어섰다.

불빛으로 오염된 하늘 아래 도시의 거리는 진정으로 어두울 수 없었다. 오염의 원인은 물론 전깃불 빛이었다. 다이애건 앨리나 런던의 다른 마법 거리에 가면, 머글 전기가 채 길들이지 못한 태고의 어둠이 아직도 내려앉곤 했다. 그러나 스피너즈 엔드는 머글 공업도시의 노동계급 거주지역이다. 이곳의 어둠은 얄팍하고 음침했다. 결코 잠드는 법 없는 수백만 개의 전깃불에서 떨어져 나온 빛조각이 곳곳에 흩어져 있었다.

그가 골목 차단문의 자물쇠를 열고 있을 때였다. 검은 깃털 달린 무언가가 그의 머리 위로 덮쳐 내렸다. 그의 머리에 부딪히기 전에 공중에서 낚아챘더니, 부엉이는 분한 듯 날카롭게 울며 그의 얼굴을 날개로 후려쳤다.

그는 부엉이를 부엌 안으로 던져 넣고 뒤따라 들어서며 문을 쾅 닫았다. 불을 켜자, 그 새는 날카로운 부리를 가진 얼굴만이 만들어낼 수 있는 잔인한 오만함으로 그를 부리부리 노려보고 있었다.

나르시사가 부리는 수리부엉이였다.

그는 음울하게 부엉이의 발에 매달린 손가락만 한 원통을 풀어낸 뒤 그 한쪽 끝을 여는 주문을 사용했다. 원통 안에서는 라벤더 향이 났다. 나르시사의 편지는 항상 그 향기를 머금고 있었다. 나르시사의 다른 편지들과 달리, 이번 편지는 짧았다. 그녀가 서신 왕래에 사용하는 이 편지지는 한 장에 7시클이나 하는데도.

_「가능한_ _한_ _빨리_ _저택으로_ _와줘_ _._ _부탁이야_ _,_ _세베루스_ _._ _」_

그는 편지지를 소멸시킨 뒤 부엉이를 문 밖으로 내쫓았다. 부엉이는 또 한 번 분한 듯 길게 울며 사라졌다. 곧장 가보는 것이 좋을 것 같았다. 어차피 지금 잠들기에는 너무 흥분한 상태였고, 이제 그는 루시우스가 어떻게 반응하고 있을지 궁금해졌다.

그렇지만 머글 차림으로 갈 수는 없었다. 그는 루모스 불빛에 의지해 삐걱대는 계단을 올랐다. 그리고 어릴 때부터 사용해왔으니 그의 침실이라고 불러도 될 방으로 들어섰다. 아버지가 죽고 어머니가 떠난 뒤 더 큰 방이 비었음에도, 그는 방을 옮기지 않았다.

전등을 켜고, 그는 머글 옷을 벗어 서랍 안에 대강 처넣었다. 그리고 옷장 안으로 손을 뻗다가 그는 무심결에 자신의 팔을 보고 말았다.

어둠의 표식, 오래도록 보이지 않았던 그것이, 옅은 그림자처럼 되살아나 있었다.

그는 물끄러미 그것을 내려다보았다. 집안을 메운, 쇠락한 머글 공업도시의 고요 속에서.

그리고 그는 옷장에 걸린 로브를 끌어내려 걸치고, 전등을 껐다.

* * * * *

밤과 아침의 그 가느다란 유령 같은 경계에서, 저택은 어둠에 잠겨 있었다. 정문에서 현관으로 향하는 길에서 그가 볼 수 있는 것은 위층의 창문 하나 안쪽에서 희미하게 일렁이는 빛과 그림자의 움직임뿐이었다. 그가 현관으로 향하는 계단을 오르기도 전에 문이 벌컥 열리더니 나르시사가 나타났다. 그녀는 섬세하고 하늘하늘한 나이트드레스 위에 가운을 걸쳐 입고, 긴 머리카락을 땋아 한쪽으로 늘어뜨린 상태였다.

그녀는 계단 중간쯤까지 내려와 그의 손을 붙들었다.

“검어졌어?” 그녀는 숨이 가쁜 듯한 목소리로 물었다. “자기 것도 검어졌어?”

“그래요.” (그녀의 손가락이 그의 손을 꽉 조여들었다.) “무슨 일이 있었죠?” 그는 해명을 요구했다. 자신이 어디 있었는지, 무엇을 보았는지 그녀는 영영 모를 예정이다. 그 질문은 앞으로 그가 말해야 할 수많은 거짓들 중 첫 번째 거짓이었다… 단지 진정으로 첫 번째 거짓은 아닐 것이다. 지난 13년간, 그는 이런저런 이유로 조금씩 거짓을 말해왔으니.

“들어와.” 그녀가 집안으로 그를 잡아끌었다.

“월드컵 경기장에서 일이 생겼어,” 그녀는 여전히 숨가쁜 목소리로 말했다. 그들은 이제 2층으로 올라가는 계단 위에 있었다.

“그 _섬뜩한_ , 혐오스러운—나는 물론 집에 왔지, 그 끔찍한 천막에서 누가 잠을 청할 수 있겠어? 그리고 루시우스는 그 상스러운 _불한당_ 들과 흥청망청 놀고 있었어—그들은 코가 비뚤어지게 마신 다음, 얼간이들답게 마법부 직원이 바글바글한 캠프장에서 머글들을 공중에 띄워 올리고 행진했고—”

그녀는 서재의 문을 열어젖히고 난롯가에 있는 형체에게로 다가갔다. 조금 전 창밖으로 빛조각을 흘려보내던 난롯불 옆에는, 루시우스가 팔꿈치를 무릎에 얹고 두 손으로 머리를 감싼 채 수그리고 앉아 있었다. 창백한 금발이 헝클어져 얼굴을 가렸다.

“그에게 얘기해,” 나르시사가 매섭게 다그쳤다. 난롯불을 받은 그녀의 눈동자에서 동공이 확장되며, 남은 홍채에서 빛을 앗아갔다.

“어둠의 표식이,” 루시우스는 고개를 들지 않고 쉰 목소리로 중얼거렸다. “하늘에 떠올랐어. 누군가 불러냈어.”

“그에게 _보여줘_ _._ ”

루시우스는 단추를 풀어둔 소매를 걷어 올렸다. 언뜻 멍든 것처럼 보이는 표식은 간신히 알아볼 수 있을 정도의 형태였다. 그러더니 루시우스가 비로소 고개를 들었다. 절망적인 표정, 충혈된 눈.

세베루스는 그들을 묵묵히 응시했다. 자신이 말문이 막힌 것이 두려움 때문인 것처럼 보이려고 공을 들였다. 실제로 그는 그들이 무너지는 데까지 걸린 시간이 예상보다 더 짧았음에 좀 충격을 받은 상태였다. 그들이 어둠의 군주의 귀환을 두려워할 것을 그는 물론 알고 있었다. 하지만 그들이 이렇게까지 공포에 질릴 줄은, 이렇게 금방 거의 한심할 지경의 공황 상태에 이를 줄은 예상하지 못했다.

“자네의 표식도 검어졌지, 안 그런가,” 루시우스가 음침하게 말했다.

“그저 약간.”

“그래, 하지만 이전까지는 _보이지도_ 않았어.” 루시우스는 일어나더니 난롯가에 몸을 지탱하고 섰다. 그는 손가락을 우드득 소리가 나도록 천천히 말아 쥐었다. “나르시사가 오늘 저녁의 여흥을 자네에게 상세히 설명하는 걸 들었네. 우리 중 누구도 그걸 불러내지 않았어, 세베루스.”

_그렇겠지,_ _그런_ _일을_ _하기에는_ _모두가_ _너무_ _겁에_ _질려_ _있었을_ _테니_. 감옥행을 피해 간 죽음을 먹는 자라면 그 누구도 어둠의 군주의 상징이나 이름을 가볍게 사용하지 않을 것이다. 빌 위즐리는 상황을 제대로 파악하고 있었다. 그가 돌아오면 그 누구보다도 죽음을 먹는 자들이 가장 먼저 공포를 느낄 것이다… 한동안은. 그 시기가 지나가면 금세 가진 능력을 모조리 활용해 다시 그의 환심을 사려고 갖은 애를 쓸 것이 분명했다. 말포이들도 지금은 무서워하고 있지만, 조만간 계획을 마련하기 시작할 것이다. 그 계획이 필요해질 날이 올 때까지 차근차근.

“아는 것을 전부 다 말해주게,” 그는 냉엄하게 요구했다. “모든 것을. 멀린이시여. 캠프장에서는 누가 함께 있었지?”

“오, 여느 때의 무리들.” 루시우스가 짜증스럽게 손을 휘저으며 경멸조로 말했다. “크랩, 고일, 에이버리, 맥네어—노트도 있었지. 그는 나이를 먹은 게 눈에 보였지만. 나이를 먹어도 눈앞에 보이는 게 없을 때까지 마시려고 드는 것은 똑같더군—”

“그 외에는?”

“ _여느_ _때와_ _같았다고_ , 세베루스, 별일 없이 풀려난 사람들은 전부 있었어. 그리고 우리가 흥겹게 행진하기 시작한 다음에는, 퀴디치 경기를 보러 와서 즐기던 우리의 이웃들이 하나 둘씩 가담했지. 우리 편에 서서 통제권을 쥐는 쪽이, 겁에 질린 토끼처럼 이리 뛰고 저리 뛰며 숲을 헤매는 것보다 나으니까.”

_언제나_   _그랬듯이 (Same old story_ ), 세베루스는 생각했다. 루시우스가 묘사하는 것은 비단 오늘 밤에만 해당되는 이야기는 아니었으니까.

“마법부 얼간이들은 우리가 머글들을 떨어뜨릴까 무서워 함부로 공격하지 못했지만, 표식을 보았을 때 우리는…” 그는 부르르 떨었다. “적어도 _나는_ 곧장 순간이동으로 몸을 피했네. 다른 멍청이들도 똑같이 행동했으리라고 추측하고—뭐, 그들이 아주 멍청하지 않다면.”

“드레이코는?” 세베루스는 로널드 위즐리가 했던 말을 떠올리고 물었다.

“나는 그에게 숲에서 기다리고 있으라고 말해뒀었어. 당연히 돌아가서 그를 데려왔지.”

_하지만_ _먼저_ _이곳으로_ _왔었지_ _,_ _안_ _그런가_ _?_ 그의 상상력이 작용한 것일까, 아니면 실제로 루시우스의 뺨에 손자국이 나 있는 것일까? 루시우스는 나르시사가 그의 뺨을 후려갈겨 정신차리게 하기 전에 아들을 데려와야 한다는 것을 기억해냈을까?

“그에게서 자초지종을 전부 들은 다음 나는 곧장 자기에게 편지를 썼어,” 나르시사가 말했다. “세베루스—이 의미는—드레이코는 이 모든 것이 _유쾌한_ _장난_ 이라고 생각해.”

_물론_ _그는_ _그렇게_ _생각하겠죠_ _._ _당신들이_ _그_ _활동을_ _숭고한_ _사회운동으로_ _묘사해_ _왔으니_. “그는 어려요, 놀라운 일은 아니죠. 그는 아무것도 기억하지 못하니까.”

“어둠의 군주가 돌아온다면, 그는 완벽한 연령대야.” 나르시사는 두 손을 맞잡아 비틀고 있었다. 세베루스가 이렇게까지 평정을 잃은 그녀의 모습을 본 것은 15년 전, 그녀가 그를 찾아와 _나는_ _아이를_ _가져야만_ _해_ _,_ _세베루스_ _,_ _안_ _그럼_ _난_ _죽을_ _거야_ 라고 말했을 때가 마지막이었다. “우리가 _뭘_ _해야_ 하지?”

루시우스는 입가를 손으로 문지르며 허공을 응시하고 있었다. 유의미한 의견 제시를 기대하긴 힘들겠군.

“일어난 일에 대해 알 수 있는 것은 모조리 알아내야죠,” 세베루스가 냉정하게 말했다. “그러고도 또 계속 알아볼 수밖에. 그 무엇도 의심 없이 받아들이지 말게, 루시우스—모두가 가면을 쓰고 있었다면, 누구든 슬쩍 빠져나가 그 일을 저질렀을 수 있어.”

_하지만_ _누구나_ _가능했던_ _것은_ _아니지_ _._ _포터_ _양의_ _지팡이에_ _손댈_ _수_ _있었던_ _누군가_ _._ _그것을_ _훔칠_ _수_ _있을_ _만큼_ _그녀에게_ _가까이_ _접근했던_ _누군가_ _._

말포이 가족은 모두 최고층 박스석에, 그녀 바로 뒤에 앉아 있었다. 하지만 만약 루시우스가 어둠의 표식을 불러냈다면, 그는 이렇게까지 동요한 것처럼 연기할 이유가 없었다.

“소거법을 쓰자고?” 루시우스가 입술을 일그러뜨리며 되물었다.

“자네는 아직도 우리의 예전 동지들 대부분을 겁에 질리게 할 수 있지,” 세베루스가 쌀쌀맞게 대답했다. “그 힘을 사용하도록 해.”

“부인들은 내게 맡겨,” 나르시사가 말했다. 그녀는 이제 약간 보통 때의 자기 자신으로 돌아온 듯했다. 아침에 첫 번째 공세를 위한 옷차림을 준비할 때쯤이면 그녀는 지금보다 더 침착해질 것이고, 가장 먼저 노릴 지인을 충분히 공포에 질리게 하고 나면 완전히 평소 모습을 되찾을 것이다.

말포이들은 당분간 괜찮을 것 같았다. 그들은 너무나 오랫동안 그저 재미로 뇌물을 먹이고 갈취하는 일을 해온 덕분에, 필요한 순간에는 그간 뿌린 것들을 회수할 수 있었다. 세베루스가 인격적으로 더 나은 인간이었다면 그 생각은 그를 역겹게 했을 것이다. 그들의 방종한 취미생활이 보험으로까지 기능한다는 것이.

어쩌면 그는, 아주 조금쯤은, 그것을 역겹다고 생각하는지도 모른다. 어쩌면 지금 그곳을 벗어나 다음 볼일을 보러 가는 것을 꽤 속 시원하게 느끼는지도. 그것은 블랙, 루핀, 위즐리 가족을 떠나올 때와는 다른 종류의 안도감이었지만, 그럼에도 불구하고 예상치 못했던 안도감이었다.

* * * * *

호그와트에서 근무하는 동안 리무스는, 어둠이 내린 후 호그스미드와 호그와트를 잇는 길의 적막함을 즐기곤 했다. 한밤의 그 길을 걷고 있으면 심오한 정적이 지면에서 천구(天球)의 끝까지 이어지는 듯했다. 하지만 이제 보니 그 정적을 깨트리는 것은 크게 어려운 일이 아니었다. 순간이동의 굉음, 뒤따른 두 번째 순간이동의 요란함, 그리고 계속되는 말다툼만으로도 충분했다.

시리우스는 리무스가 잠깐 방심한 사이 퀴디치 월드컵 캠프장에서 순간이동해 사라졌다. 하지만 그를 알아온 지난 세월이 헛되지 않아서, 리무스는 그의 머릿속이 어떤 식으로 작동하는지 한두 가지, 혹은 이백여 가지쯤 짐작할 수 있었다. 시리우스는 스네이프가 어디 사는지 몰랐으므로, 차선의 상대를 찾아갔을 것이다.

“패드풋!” 리무스는 앞을 달려가는 그림자를 향해 외쳤다. 깊은 어둠 속에서 그 그림자를 구별할 수 있게 해주는 것은 오직 자신의 지팡이가 밝힌 은은한 빛 한 가닥뿐이었다. “부탁이니 _제발_ 그냥—”

“어림없어!” 시리우스가 고함쳤다. “대체 무슨 천지분간 못하는 장난을 치고 있는지, 그는 내게 제대로 설명해야 할 거야!”

“고드릭의 이름으로, 지금은 한밤중이야! 그리고 젠장, 제발 _변신_ _좀_ 해주지 않을래? 누가 보고 말 거라고!”

“보긴 누가 봐? 난 상관 안 해, 어떻게 상관할 수 있겠어?! 난 알아야겠어, 왜 그가 그 불쾌하고 음험한 자식을 신뢰하는지—”

“너에게 말하는 게 아니었어!” 리무스가 격분해서 말했다. “내 멍청한 입을 곱게 다물고 있어야 했는데, 네가 이렇게 반응할 줄 알았다면—”

마침내 시리우스가 멈춰 섰다. 단지 리무스에게 제대로 화를 쏟아내기 위해 돌아선 것뿐이었지만. 지팡이 불빛이 드리운 그림자가 그의 얼굴을 조각조각 갈라진 것처럼 보이게 했다. 리무스가 아닌 다른 사람이었다면 그것이 자아내는 효과에 오한을 느꼈을 것이다. “네가 만약 이걸 나에게서 숨겼다면, 리무스—”

“글쎄, 아무래도 오늘은 상식이 승리하는 날은 아닌 것 같잖아?” 리무스는 쏘아붙였다.

“난 알버스를 만날 거야,” 시리우스가 으르렁댔다. “그리고 그는 내게 _염병할_ 설명을 해야 할 거야, 왜 그가 지난 몇 년간 그 엿같은 _죽음을_ _먹는_ _자_ 에게 내 대녀를 믿고 맡겼는지.”

“확실한 _증거는_ 없다고—” 하지만 시리우스는 다시 쿵쾅대며 길을 걸어 올라가고 있었다. 리무스는 손을 허공에 번쩍 쳐들고 한숨을 토한 뒤 뒤를 따랐다.

그들이 도착했을 때 정문은 굳게 닫혀 있었다. “그러지 마!” 시리우스가 철창살을 두들기겠다는 듯 주먹을 들어올리는 바람에 그는 경악해서 소리쳤다—하지만 곧이어 잠금 주문이 해제되는 달칵, 소리가 들렸다. 방어막이 옅은 금빛의 휘장처럼 일렁이더니, 정문의 빗장이 삐걱대며 올라갔다.

시리우스는 잠깐 멈칫하더니 정문을 밀어 열었다. 리무스가 마찬가지로 통과한 뒤, 정문은 정중하게 도로 닫히고 방어막은 다시 한 번 빈틈없이 얽혀들었다.

“제발 개로 변신해주지 않겠어?” 리무스는 시리우스의 팔을 붙들고 낮게 타박했다. “여기 알버스만 있는 게 아니잖아.” 시리우스가 그에게 저리 꺼지라고 말할 순간이 임박한 것을 느끼고, 그는 비장의 카드를 꺼내들었다: “네가 붙잡히면 해리엇이 뭐라고 하겠어?”

시리우스는 팔을 뿌리쳤지만, 다음 순간 녹아내리듯 털이 북슬북슬한 검은 개로 변신했다. 개는 위협적으로 그르렁대며 리무스의 무릎 쪽으로 이를 드러내고 딱딱거렸다. 그러더니 분노를 가득 담아 한 번 크게 짖고 나서 다시 걸음을 옮기기 시작했다.

현관에 도착하자 그들은 정문에서와 비슷한 환대를 받았다. 계단들까지도 예의 바르게 움직여 그들이 교장실로 향하는 길을 빠르고 간편하게 만들어 주었다. 걸어오는 동안 머리를 좀 식힌 덕인지 아니면 알버스의 눈이 여기까지 뻗어있음을 드러내는 징조 탓인지, 패드풋은 좀 화가 가라앉은 것 같았다… 일정 선까지는. 그에게서 뿜어져 나오는 침묵은 일견 엄숙하기까지 했다. 적어도 이제 손대는 순간 물집이 잡힐 것 같이 펄펄 끓어오르는 분노는 아니었다.

교장실로 올라가는 계단 앞 가고일에 도착해서 패드풋은 멈췄다. 움직이지 않는 가고일을 향해 그는 길고 낮은 으르렁거림을 흘려보냈다. 가고일은 돌 같은(하) 얼굴로 그를 마주했다.

“알버스는 보통 군것질거리 종류로 암호를 정해,” 리무스는 말했다. 그리고 그 보답으로 사납게 노려봄을 당했을 때도 놀라지 않았다. “어디 보자, 마지막 암호가… 얼음 쥐(Ice Mice)?”

가고일이 생명을 얻은 듯 움직이며 벽이 열렸다. 리무스는 지난 2주 사이 알버스가 암호를 바꾸지 않았다는 데 조금 놀랐다… 하긴 그는 분명 그들이 찾아올 것을 예상하고 있었던 것 같으니.

패드풋은 냉큼 초대에 응했다. 리무스가 그의 뒤를 따라 계단을 오르기 시작할 무렵엔 벌써 꼬리밖에 보이지 않았다. 계단 위에 올랐을 때, 그는 노크조차 하지 않았다. 개의 앞발로는 노크하기 힘들어서 그런 것도 아니었다. 계단 중간쯤에서 그는 벌써 인간의 모습으로 변했다. 위에 다른 누가 있을지는 고려조차 하지 않고서. 그리고 수 세기에 걸쳐 혈통을 갈고 닦아 온 집안에서 혹독하게 교육받은 사람에게만 가능한 수준의 험악함을 담은 분노에 찬 얼굴로 문을 열어젖혔다.

새벽 네 시 반에 육박하는 시각이었음에도 알버스는 옷을 갖춰 입고 창가에 서서 밖을 내다보고 있었다. (그 새까만 어둠 속에서 무엇을 보는지는 짐작조차 할 수 없었지만.) 알버스의 불사조가 그의 팔에 걸터앉아 있었고, 알버스는 그 깃털을 다정하게 쓰다듬는 중이었다.

“좋은 아침일세, 제군,” 시리우스가 고함을 지를 만큼 호흡을 가다듬기도 전에 그가 말했다. “물론 여기서 ‘좋은’이라는 말은 예의상 붙인 것이네만… 자네들을 보는 것은 언제나 기쁜 일이기는 해도, 지난밤의 사건이 있으니 오늘 아침은 진정으로 좋은 아침이 되긴 힘들 것 같군.”

“좋은 아침입니다, 알버스,” 리무스는 말했다. 시리우스가 곧장 스네이프 관련 폭언을 쏟아내기 시작하지 않아서, 리무스는 조심스럽게 그에게 시선을 돌렸다. 시리우스는 기이한 침묵에 잠겨 있었다. 그의 입술은 거의 보이지 않을 만큼 꽉 다물렸고, 눈은 알버스를 뚫어지게 응시했다. 어쩌면 그의 후뇌가 뒤늦게 알버스는 자신이 존경하는 정말 몇 안 되는 인물 중 한 명이라는 사실을 기억해내고 그에 따라 성질머리를 조정한 걸까? 예전이라면 그랬겠지만, 리무스는 그런 자제력조차 시리우스의 다른 습관들과 함께 사라져버린 것은 아닐까 걱정했었다.

“일어난 일을 보고하기 위해 자네들이 찾아오지 않을까 생각했다네,” 알버스가 호기심 어린 얼굴로 그들 두 사람을 번갈아 살피며 입을 열었다. “비록 이렇게 아침 일찍 두 사람을 만나게 되리라고 예상하진 못했다는 점을 고백해야겠네만. 아니면 늦은 밤이라고 해야 할까? 어느 쪽이든, 미리 알았다면 아침식사가 차려져 있도록 안배해두었을 텐데. 용서하게나. 잠깐이면 이 과실을 바로잡을 수 있으니—자리에 앉아 기다리겠나?”

“그래주시면 감사하죠, 고맙습니다,” 리무스가 대답했다. 그는 거의 항상 허기를 느꼈다. 늑대인간이라 그랬다. 남들보다 강한 힘이나 감각은 무슨, 그가 얻은 거라곤 초인적인 식욕뿐이었다.

알버스는 아주 오래된 육중한 테이블을 향해 손짓했다. 중세 수도원의 수사들이 한꺼번에 둘러앉아 식사할 수 있을 종류였다. 시리우스는 짝짝이 안락의자 중 하나를 골라 주저앉았다. 생각이 들끓는 듯한, 반항적인, 동시에 살짝 위협적인 얼굴로. 그의 얼굴에 저런 표정을 가르친 것은 아즈카반만은 아니었다. 시리우스는 언제나 어둠의 기질(a Dark strain)을 가지고 있었다. 단지 지금은 그것을 통제하는 데 좀 덜 능숙해졌을 뿐.

몇 분쯤 후 테이블 위에 뚜껑 덮인 그릇들이 나타났다. 따끈한 김과 함께 흘러드는 음식 냄새가 감질났다. 알버스의 말이 떨어지자마자 (“부디 격식 차릴 생각 말고 들게”) 리무스는 소시지와 달걀과 구운 토마토를 접시 한가득 쌓아 올렸다. 음식을 접시째 입으로 가져가는 대신 접시를 테이블에 내려놓고 포크를 들 수 있었던 것은 오로지, 미쳐 날뛰는 동물처럼 보이지 않으려고 자신을 단련했던 지난 수십 년간의 노력 덕분이었다. 그는 소시지 한 접시를 45초 안에 먹어치울 수 있었다. 릴리는 종종 그와 식사를 하면 태즈매니아 주머니곰과 함께 식탁에 앉아 있는 기분이라고 말하곤 했다.

“마멀레이드 들겠나?” 알버스가 병을 내밀었다. 병에 달린 조그만 발이 공중에서 바둥거렸다.

“나는 스네이프가 정말로 죽음을 먹는 자였는지 알고 싶어요,” 시리우스는 말했다.

리무스는 먹기를 멈추지 않았다. 시리우스의 목소리가 화강암처럼 그의 귀를 긁는 느낌이었지만. 누군가 아침식사 테이블에서 판을 벌일 것처럼 보인다고 해서 제대로 된 음식을 낭비하는 것은 어리석은 짓이었다.

알버스는 눈조차 깜박이지 않았다. 그는 여전히 정중하게 배려하는 아우라를 내뿜고 있었다. 약간의 엄숙함이 섞여들기는 했지만.

“과연, 그것은 물론 아주 중대한 문제로군,” 말하며 그는 마멀레이드 병을 내려놓았다 (그 병은 황급히 달걀 요리가 담긴 접시 뒤로 가서 숨었다). “왜 자네들이 한밤중에 이렇게 나를 보러 왔는지 이해하겠네.”

“죽음을 먹는 자였나요?” 시리우스는 몸을 앞으로 숙이며 재차 물었다. 그는 알버스가 억지로 대답하도록 강제하지는 못하겠지만, 답을 얻을 때까지 이 문제를 포기할 생각 또한 없는 것 같았다.

“리무스, 자네는 이 질문이 놀랍지 않은 것으로 보이네,” 알버스가 말했다.

“그가 먼저 가설을 제기했어요,” 시리우스가 대신 답했다. 알버스가 말을 돌리려 하는 것이 맘에 안 들었을 수도 있고, 아니면 리무스가 입에 든 베이컨을 다 삼킬 때까지 기다리고 싶지 않았을 수도 있다. “그래서 그랬냐고요?”

알버스는 대답하기 전에 한순간 그를 물끄러미 바라보았다. 침묵은 짧았다. 하지만 리무스는 알버스의 사고회로가 얼마나 빨리 작동할 수 있는지 알았고, 그래서 생각을 정리해 진로를 결정하기 위한 그 짧은 침묵조차 그에게 정말 _필요하지는_ 않다는 것을 알았다. 알버스는 의도적으로 망설이고 있었다—리무스는 그가 이 물음에 답할 말을 지난 몇 주, 혹은 몇 달간 미리 마련해두고 있었음을 확신했다.

“자네들도 알다시피 우리는 지난번 전쟁 때 볼드모트 경의 진영에 유용한 스파이들을 몇 명 심어두었지,” 그는 말했다. 그리고 그렇게 말할 때 덤블도어가 ‘지난번’을 붙인 사실을, 다른 사람들처럼 단순히 ‘전쟁(The War)’이라고 칭하지 않았다는 사실을 알아차리고, 리무스는 포크를 든 손을 허공에 멈출 뻔했다. 덤블도어의 입으로 그 말을 듣는 것은 정신을 번쩍 들게 하는 효과가 있었다.

“대부분이 죽임을 당했다고 알고 있는데요,” 리무스는 베이컨을 삼키고 말을 받았다.

“그랬네.” 알버스가 무겁게 대꾸했다. “볼드모트 경은 새로 들어온 수하들 가운데 심어진 스파이를 발견해내는 데 지나치게 유능했지. 원래 그쪽 진영에 속해 있다가 우리 쪽으로 소속을 바꾼 사람은 단 한 명뿐이었네.”

“스네이프,” 시리우스의 목소리는 너무나 딱딱해서 그 자체로 사람을 찌를 수도 있을 것 같았다.

“세베루스였지,” 알버스는 움츠러들지 않고 긍정했다. “그렇다네. 1981년에 그는 전쟁의 판도를 바꿀 수 있는 정보를 가지고 나를 찾아왔어. 그 즈음에 우리가 얼마나 패색 짙은 싸움을 하고 있었는지 자네들도 기억할 걸세.”

“무슨 정보를요?” 시리우스가 요구했다.

“그건 말해줄 수 없네. 세베루스는 그 사실을 우리 둘만의 비밀로 남기기를 원했고, 나는 그러겠다고 약속했으니까.”

“당신은 그 사악한 변태 자식을 신뢰하는—”

“그래.” 그렇게 말하는 알버스의 어조는 시리우스가 차마 뒷말을 잇지 못할 만큼 단호했다. “나는 그를 믿네. 나는 그에게 내 목숨과 내 안전을 맡길 수 있어.”

“해리엇의 목숨과 안전도 맡길 수 있습니까?” 시리우스는 물었다.

해리엇이라고 했다—홀리베리가 아니라. 의미심장하군.

“해리엇의 목숨과 안전은 특히 믿고 맡길 수 있지.”

“ _왜요_?” 그 순간 시리우스의 분노는 너무나 강렬해서 비탄을 닮아 있었다.

“그 역시 세베루스와 나 사이의 일이네,” 알버스는 상냥하지만 단호하게 대답했다.

“ _개소리_ 하지 마세요,” 시리우스는 자기 앞의 빈 접시를 요란스레 밀어 치웠다. “빌어먹을, 알버스, 그녀는 _내_ 대녀예요, 제임스와 릴리는 _나에게_ 그 애를 맡겼다고요, 내가 가만히 앉아서 어디서 굴러먹다 왔는지 모를 살인자를—”

“시리우스,” 알버스는 대단히 심각하게 입을 열었다. “자네는 내 판단력을 믿나?”

“모르겠군요,” 시리우스는 쏘아붙였다. 한순간 그는 자기 자신의 태도에 놀란 듯한 표정을 지었지만, 멈추지 않았다. “더는 못 믿겠어요—이 문제에 관해서는요.”

알버스는 말이 없었다. 하지만 시선을 돌리지도 않았다. 리무스는 먹는 것을 그만둬야 할까 고민했다. 이처럼 중대하고 시급한 문제가 논의되는 테이블에 앉아서 훈제 청어나 토스트 따위에 주의를 기울이는 것은 좀 무신경한 행동 같았다. 하지만 단지 사려깊은 태도를 보이기 위해서 아침식사를 포기하기엔 굶어야 했던 나날이 너무 많았다. 그는 다른 두 사람이 자신을 이해해주기를 바랐다.

“내가 어떻게 해주기를 바라나, 시리우스?” 알버스가 마침내 물었다. “다시 전쟁이 일어나면—일어날 걸세—나는 내가 말로 설명할 수 있는 것보다 더 세베루스를 필요로 하게 될 텐데.”

“그를 다시 그쪽으로 보내실 생각입니까, 스파이로?” 리무스는 너무 놀란 나머지 입으로 가져가던 토스트도 잊어버린 채 물었다.

“그는 그렇게 해주기로 약속했네,” 알버스는 말했다. 그의 표정은 읽을 수 없었다.

리무스는 토스트를 들고 있던 손을 내렸다. “그가 살아남을 수 있을까요?”

“우리는 볼드모트 경이 _자신의_ 스파이를 포기하고 싶어 하진 않을 거라고 생각하네—기사단과 호그와트의 정보를 가져올 수 있는 스파이를.”

“그래서 당신은 그가 당신의 스파이라고 생각하고 볼드모트는 그가 자기 스파이라고 생각하면,” 시리우스의 얼굴은 계단 아래 있던 가고일만큼 딱딱했다. “그는 정말로 누구의 스파이인 겁니까?”

“나는 그 질문에 이미 답을 했네, 시리우스,” 알버스는 더 이상의 질문은 허용치 않을 것이라는 말투로 대답했다. “세베루스를 향한 개인적 감정이 자네의 판단력을 흐리게 하지 말게, 아니면—”

그는 말을 멈췄다. 그의 책상 위에 있는 작은 유리공이 은은한 녹색으로 물들고 있었다. 그는 눈을 깜박거리더니, 곧이어 유감스러운 듯한 표정을 지어 보였다.

“오 이런,” 그는 중얼거렸다.

“저것이 당신의 초인종인 셈인가요?” 리무스는 물었다.

“저것은 누군가 계단을 올라오고 있다는 신호지. 누가 오는지 내가 알 수 있게 사람마다 색을 지정해 놓았다네—리무스, 자네가 아직 등록된 명단에 있어서, 나는 자네들을 위해 가고일을 열어줄 수 있었지—”

“녹색은 누군데요?” 시리우스가 의심 가득한 눈초리로 물었다.

알버스의 새로운 방문자가 노크 없이 문을 열고 걸어 들어왔다. 패닉으로 거의 심장이 터질 듯한 상태가 되어, 리무스는 시리우스를 테이블 밑으로 밀어넣으려고 허둥거리다가 들어온 것이 누군지 보았다.

스네이프는 우뚝 멈춰 서더니 실제로 몸서리를 치며 그들을 응시했다. “맙소사, 두 번은 사양하고 싶은데.”

“좋은 아침이네, 세베루스,” 알버스가 미소를 지으며 인사했다. “아침 들겠나?”

“신기한 일이군요, 갑자기 음식이 상한 것 같아 보입니다,” 경멸하는 표정은 스네이프의 얼굴 위를 제집처럼 자연스럽게 찾아들었다.

“네 면상을 보고 나니 오래 가고 싶지 않아진 게 분명해,” 시리우스가 던졌다. 그리하여 이 시간의 첫 번째 유치한 공격상은 시리우스가 차지했다.

“제군, 자네들은 아직 내가 베껴쓰기 숙제를 차마 시키기 힘들 정도로 나이를 먹지는 않았네,” 알버스가 말했다. 그로써 그는 두 쌍의 믿을 수 없다는 눈으로부터 노려봄을 당해야 했다. “세베루스, 부디 자리에 앉게. 시리우스, 부디 자네 자리로 돌아가게. 리무스가 모든 요리를 차례대로 맛보는 모습을 보아하니,” (리무스에게는 미소가 돌아왔다) “집요정들이 또 한 번 자신들의 솜씨를 능가한 모양이군. 들게,” 그는 평소보다 아주 약간 힘을 주어 마지막 말을 덧붙였다.

시리우스는 사납게 소시지를 찍다가 하마터면 리무스의 무릎 위로 소시지 접시를 엎을 뻔했다. 스네이프는 마지못해 토스트를 하나 집어들었지만, 그가 그 토스트를 대하는 태도는 마치 해그리드가 요리한 음식을 보고 있는 것 같았다.

“훌륭해,” 알버스는 또 한 번 그 거미줄처럼 미미하게 힘을 준 목소리로 말했다. “차는 어떤가? 부디 한 잔씩들 하게나,” 시리우스는 그의 손에 들린 불쌍한 소시지를 필요 이상으로 포악하게 씹어대며 테이블 건너편의 스네이프를 노려보았고, 스네이프는 식빵의 껍질이 시리우스의 눈꺼풀이기를 소망하는 듯한 태도로 식빵을 찢어내고 있었다. 알버스는 주전자와 크림, 설탕이 담긴 병들이 정교한 패턴을 그리며 춤추게 만들었다. 그리고 산성 용액처럼 테이블을 좀먹고 있는 강렬한 혐오감이 담긴 공기를 전혀 느끼지 못하는 것처럼 굴었다.

“자네가 올 줄 미처 예측하지 못한 것을 사과하네, 세베루스,” 허공에 둥실 뜬 네 개의 찻잔이 각자의 목적지를 찾아가는 동안 알버스가 입을 열었다. “하지만 리무스와 시리우스가 자네 없이 나타났기에, 어쩌면 오늘 밤에는 자네를 보지 못할 수 있겠다고 생각했다네.”스네이프는 눈을 내리깐 채 불신에 찬 눈빛을 시리우스와 리무스에게 슬쩍 흘려보냈다. 그러면서도 그의 길고 재주 좋은 손가락은 토스트를 체계적으로 분해하고 있었다.

“우리는 그저 네가 볼드모트의 오랜 친구 중 한 명인지 알버스에게 물어보려고 왔을 뿐이야,” 시리우스는 미소랍시고 이를 드러내 보였다—어쩌면 그냥 스네이프의 발목을 물어뜯는 상상을 하는 것일지도 모르겠다.

“그걸 추측해낸 건 분명 루핀이겠지,” 스네이프는 목소리에 지루하다는 듯한 경멸을 한껏 담아 대꾸했다. “네놈은 종일 자기 엉덩이 냄새나 맡고 돌아다녔으니 말이야.”

리무스는 그에 대한 대답으로 시리우스가 택한 말을 해리엇이 듣지 못한 것을 정말 다행으로 여겼다. 그녀는 이미 두 사람에게서 충분하고도 남을 만큼 비속어를 학습하고 있었으니까. 그는 그 순간 알버스가 거의 탄원하는 듯한 표정으로 천장을 올려다보았다고 맹세할 수도 있었다.

“그것에 관해서라면 _네놈이_ 나보다 더 잘 알고 있겠지,” 스네이프가 시리우스에게 말했다.

“무얼 하느라 늦었나, 세베루스?” 알버스가 강경한 목소리로 둘 사이의 대화를 끊었다.

“말포이 부부가 만남을 청했습니다,” 스네이프가 대답했다. 그는 이제 티나게 리무스와 시리우스를 무시하고 있었다.

“말포이 부부?” 그때의 시리우스는 심지어 스네이프를 대할 때보다 더 역겨운 듯한 얼굴을 하고 있었다.

“그래, 근친상간을 반복한 네 사촌들 말이야. 아, 하지만 그 설명은 네놈의 가계도에 있는 사람들을 전부 싸잡아 가리킬 수 있겠군, 그러니 신경쓰지 말아—”

“꺼져, 스네이프, 너처럼 추악한 면상도 근친상간이 아니면 나오기 힘들걸—”

“내가 최근에 제법 강력한 음소거 주문을 새로 익혔는데,” 알버스가 말했다. “혹시 보고 싶은 사람? 아무도 없나? 상당히 흥미로운 주문이라네, 그러니 다음 기회에 보여주지. 부디 계속하게, 세베루스, 내 귀는 내 수염만큼 길게 늘어나 있다네.”

“루시우스의 표식이 진해졌어요.”

리무스는 그 말이 무슨 뜻인지 이해하지 못했다. 시리우스도 마찬가지였다. 그러나 알버스에게는 그 말이 뚜렷한 효과를 발휘했다. 어떤 날카로움이 그의 분위기에 깃들었다. 그의 존재 자체를 새롭게 각성시키는 듯한 기민함이. 알버스의 눈은 전보다 더 밝게 빛났고, 그 눈에 담긴 집중력 또한 한층 더 강해졌다.

“보여주겠나?” 그가 스네이프에게 물었다. 리무스는 여전히 혼란스러웠다.

스네이프는 조각조각 떨어져 나가 훌쩍 작아진 토스트를 내려놓고 왼쪽 팔의 소매를 걷어 올렸다. 그는 리무스와 시리우스 쪽으로는 고개도 돌리지 않았다. 그저 소매를 걷은 팔을 알버스에게 내밀었을 뿐이다. 알버스는 그 팔 위로 가볍게 손을 올렸다. 시리우스는 시야를 확보하기 위해 일어나 그쪽으로 몸을 숙였다.

“대체 _그건_ 뭐지?” 속이 뒤집힌다는 듯한 목소리로 그가 물었다. “그건 마치 망할—”

“그래, 어둠의 표식이지.” 스네이프는 따분하다는 듯한 목소리로 받아쳤다. 하지만 표정까지 제대로 심드렁하게 관리하지는 못했다.

그 표식을 실제로 보는 것이, 어쩐지 그의 과거 소속을 그저 짐작하던 것보다 훨씬 더 충격적이었다. 알버스가 인정하는 말을 들었을 때보다도 더 강력했다. 볼드모트의 상징이 그의 팔 위에 새겨져 있었다. 스네이프는 죽음을 먹는 자였다.

리무스는 이것이 자신이 늑대인간이라는 것을 사람들이 알았을 때 느끼는 기분일까 생각해보았다. 대부분은 혐오감에 몸을 움츠렸다. 시리우스와 제임스는 그러지 않았지만. 그들도 그 본능적인 혐오감을 느끼기는 했을까? 그저 그 순간 그들의 더 선한 본성이 자기주장을 해서, 그들이 알고 있는 리무스의 좋은 점들을, 그를 그들의 친구로 만들어준 모든 요소를 일일이 열거함으로써 반응을 조절했을 뿐일까? 스네이프는 물론 리무스의 _‘_ _친구_ _’_ 는 아니었다. 하지만 그는 스네이프가 지난 겨울 숲속에서 어떻게 해리엇을 보호했었는지 떠올리지 않을 수 없었다. 그는 해리엇을 안전하게 보호하기 위해서 늑대인간에게 물리는 것도, 다치는 것도, 심지어 죽는 것도 마다하지 않았다. 그리고 패트로누스—그는 백 마리에 달하는 디멘터들을 물리칠 만큼의 위력을 가진 패트로누스를 만들어낼 수도 있었다. 설마하니 그런 것들이, 그의 팔에 남아 있는 얼룩보다는 더 의미가 있지 않을까? 누가 그 얼룩을 남겼는지와 무관하게. 분명 그럴 것이다.

리무스는 스네이프의 얼굴을 보았다. 그의 눈이 기이하게 빛나고 있는 모양새는 좋지 않은 징조였다. 그리고 그 눈빛 속에는 아주 조금… 만족스러운 듯한… 기미가 미처 숨겨지지 않고 드러났다. 마치 그의 이 비밀을 마침내 그들에게 밝힐 수 있어서 만족스러운 것처럼.

“믿을 수가 없네 젠장,” 시리우스가 말했다. 처음 입을 뗄 때의 목소리는 너무 낮아서 리무스가 귀를 기울여야 간신히 들을 수 있을 정도였지만, 한 자 한 자 입 밖으로 낼수록 목소리가 점점 더 커졌다. “제기랄 정말 믿을 수가 없다고요, 설마 했는데 당신이 웬 반역자에 살인자를 데려다가—”

“ _아주_ 훌륭해, 블랙,” 스네이프가 말했다. “너 자신의 신문기사 스크랩에서 가져온 표현인가?”

시리우스는 너무 빨리 몸을 일으켜 의자를 뒤로 넘어뜨렸다. 작대기 같은 보통 식탁의자도 아니고, 묵직한 목제 틀에 두툼한 쿠션이 입혀진 커다란 안락의자인데.

“제군!” 알버스의 목소리에서 이제까지의 너그러움이 싹 사라졌다. “세베루스, 한 마디도 더 하지 말게. 시리우스—날 따라오게. 자네와 단둘이 얘기를 좀 해야겠네.”

그는 일어나서 책장에 반쯤 숨겨지듯 위치한 문을 향해 걸어갔다. 시리우스는 성큼성큼 그 뒤를 따르며, 말로 하는 것만큼 확연한 위협이 담긴 혐오스럽다는 시선을 스네이프에게 던지고 갔다. 스네이프는 무표정하게 그가 가는 뒷모습을 지켜보았다. 그 기이한 만족감이 어린 표정이 아직도 그 얼굴에 머물러 있었다.

두 사람이 안으로 들어가고 문이 달칵 닫혔다. 침묵을 어지럽히는 소리는 전혀 들리지 않았다. 저 문에는 영구적인 음소거 주문이 걸려있는 것이 분명하다.

리무스는 문에서 눈을 떼며 스네이프에게 시선을 돌렸다. 그는 아까 내버려둔 토스트 조각을 도로 집어들어 다시금 체계적으로 그것을 분쇄하고 있었다.

“나는 어둠의 표식에 관해서는 들어본 적이 없는데,” 리무스가 말했다. “내 말은, 그게… 팔에 있는 경우는.”

“물론 들어본 적 없겠지, 백치 같은 놈. _기밀사항_ 이었으니까. 어둠의 군주가 사라진 뒤에는 표식도 희미해졌고.”

_그를_ _어둠의_ _군주라고_ _부르는_ _것은_ _그의_ _추종자들뿐이야_. 리무스는 그날 숲속에서 스네이프가 피터에게 했던 말을 기억했다. _어둠의_ _군주의_ _추종자들은_ _누구도_ _감히_ _그를_ _이름으로_ _부르지_ _못하지_.

“그러니 그가 몰락한 뒤에도 그의 추종자들을 철저히 추적할 수 없었군,” 리무스는 천천히 말했다. “하지만 전쟁 중에는 왜 우리가 그걸 모르고 있었지?”

“표식을 새길 수 있는 것은 선택받은 소수뿐이었어. _생각을_ _해_ , 루핀. 그 사실이 널리 알려지게 되면—”

“자네의 위치를 위태롭게 했겠군. 이해했어.” 그는 스네이프의 팔을 뚫어지게 보지 않으려고 애썼다. 어차피 이제는 다시 소매에 가려져 있었다.

“루시우스 말포이의 표식도 그것과 똑같은 모양인가?” 리무스는 물었다.

“그래.” 이제 스네이프의 손에 들린 토스트는 가로세로 2cm 정도의 사각형이었지만, 그럼에도 스네이프는 여전히 그것을 분쇄하고 있었다.

“혹시 그는 알고 있던가, 누가—”

“아니. 그는 자기와 함께 흥청대며 놀아나던 멍청이들 중에는 없다고 맹세라도 할 태세였어. 하지만 완전히 얼간이처럼 다른 이들을 믿고 있지는 못하도록 설득하는 데 성공했지. 나르시사는 그녀의… 정보 수집 능력을 이용해 가능한 한 많은 사실을 알아낼 준비를 하고 있어.”

“ _나르시사가_?”

“순수혈통 가문의 여자들에 관해 잘 모르는군, 그렇지? 그녀는 협박과 갈취에 능해.”

“내가 지난 세월 모르고 지나친 것이 많은 것 같긴 하군, 상류 사회에서 배척받은 덕에 말이야. 그녀는 열의가 있어 보이던가?”

“그녀는 거의 성인에 가까운 아들이 있어. _어떨_ _것_ _같나_?”

“하지만 그건 양쪽으로 작용할 수 있는 요소지, 그렇지 않아?”

“어둠의 군주는 언제나 자기 추종자들을 자기 적만큼 험하게 다뤄왔어,” 스네이프의 목소리는 오만하게 들렸지만, 이번에도 그의 얼굴은 조금 다른 감정을 드러냈다. “나르시사는 그걸 알아차릴 만큼은 영리해.”

리무스는 한동안 침묵을 지켰다. 예상치 못한 말포이들의, 아무리 이기적인 이유에서 비롯되었다 할지라도, 유용한 점을 곱씹으면서. “그들이 뭐라도 알아낼 수 있을까?”

“아니.” 스네이프는 마침내 토스트를 더 이상 뜯어낼 수 없을 만큼 극히 미세한 조각으로 만든 다음 손을 뗐다. “감옥에 갇히지 않은 자들은 누구든 속내를 드러내지 않는 이중의 도박을 하고 있어. 포터 양의 지팡이가 사용되지만 않았어도, 나는 페티그루가 저질렀다는 데 한 표 던졌을 거야.”

“최고층 박스석에 있었던 사람 중에 누군가라는 뜻이고—아마 우발적으로 저지른 짓이라는 거군.”

“그래.”

“말포이 가족이 거기 _있었지_ ,” 리무스가 지적했다.

“그렇다면 그들이 굳이 겁에 질린 척 연기할 필요는 없어,” 스네이프는 그의 특기로 널리 알려진 경멸 섞인 표정을 지으며 대답했다. “정반대로, 그 짓을 저지른 멍청이가 그들이었다면 오늘 나를 부른 것은 내게 자랑하고 떠벌리기 위해서였을걸.”

리무스는 한숨을 쉬며 이마를 문질렀다. “우리가 뭔가 코앞에 있는 명백한 진실을 못 보고 있다는 느낌을 떨쳐낼 수가 없군.”

스네이프는 답하지 않았다. 그는 다만 알버스와 시리우스가 사라진 문을 향해 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. “나는 블랙이 속에 든 울분을 다 털어놓을 동안 기다릴 시간이 없네. 교장선생님께 나는 집에 돌아갔다고 전하게. 그가 블랙의 흥미진진한 분노 성토로부터 헤어나올 수 있다면, 내게 전언을 보내면 되겠지.”

“시리우스는 단지 해리엇을 걱정하는 것뿐이야,” 그렇게 말하고 나서 리무스는, 시리우스의 혐오감을 스네이프에게 조금이라도 덜 편향적인 방향으로 보이게 하려고 시도한 자신이 바보 같아졌다.

처음으로, 스네이프의 얼굴에 섬광처럼 분노가 스쳤다. “그렇겠지,” 그는 이를 드러냈다. “분명 감옥 안에서 그것에 아주 _능숙해_ 졌으리라고 확신하네. 어쩌면 언젠가는 그의 대부로서의 열망이 복수와 공격성을 넘어서 젊은 여성에게 실제로 유익한 다른 무언가로 발전할 수도 있겠지.”

그리고 그 고상한 쏘아붙임을 마지막으로 그는 자리를 떴다. 그의 뒤로 문이 쾅 닫혔다. 리무스는 홀로 남아, 스네이프가 완벽하게 옳은 말을 하긴 했지만, 또한 그는 완벽하게 개자식이라는 사실을 되새겼다.

조금 있다가 알버스가 부글부글 끓고 있는 시리우스를 끌고 돌아왔을 때, 리무스는 혹시 세베루스가 떠난 것을 알버스가 감지할 방도가 있었는지 궁금해하지 않을 수 없었다.

시리우스는 아침식사가 차려진 테이블을 본 체도 않고 쌩 지나쳐 문을 박차고 나갔다. 스네이프가 떠날 때와 비슷한 강도로 문이 닫혔다. 떠나면서 그는 리무스도 알버스도 돌아보지 않았다.

“저건 아무래도 저보고 감사인사와 작별인사를 하라는 신호 같군요, 잘 먹었습니다,” 리무스가 알버스에게 말했다.

“천만에. 자네조차 우리의 식료품 저장고를 거덜낼 만큼 먹지는 못했군,” 그는 미소를 띠며 리무스의 손을 붙잡고 흔들었다. “산장에서 지내기는 좀 어떤가?”

“대단히 편합니다. 저희를 거기서 지내게 해주셔서 고맙습니다. 해리엇과 가까운 데 있을 수 있어서 그도 좀 마음의 여유를 찾는 것 같아요.”

“그는 어떻게 지내나?”

“예상 가능한 만큼 잘 지냅니다.”

알버스의 밝은 파란색 눈이 엑스레이처럼 그의 눈을 파고들었다. 그 강렬한 눈빛은 한순간 지속되다가 곧바로 친근한, 측은한 듯한 미소로 탈바꿈했다.

“시간을 두고 기다리게,” 그는 말했다. “지난 봄에 나는 종종 스스로 그렇게 되뇌었지, 해리엇과 세베루스가 나란히 아플 때. 지금도 그렇게 말해야겠군. 그에게 시간을 좀 주게. 어떨 때는, 그것이 우리가 할 수 있는 유일한 일이지.”

리무스는 고개를 끄덕였다. 알버스는 작별인사 대신 그의 어깨를 가볍게 두드렸다.

얼마나 오랜 시간을 주어야 할까, 리무스는 나선계단을 타고 내려오면서 생각했다. 12년 동안의 고통과 절망이 치유되려면?

* * * * *

머리 위로 하늘이 어둡고 무겁게 늘어졌다. 아주 희미한 빛이 숲 저편의 지평선을 밝히기 시작한 참이었다. 리무스가 그를 따라잡았을 때 패드풋은 정문 앞을 초조하게 서성거리고 있었다. 정문에 깃든 방어막은 아마도 그들 둘이 다 나오기를 기다렸던 듯, 곧장 친절하게 일렁이며 문을 열어주었다. 다음 순간 리무스와 패드풋은 다시 호그스미드와 호그와트를 잇는 오솔길 위에 있었다.

그들은 동틀녘의 어스름함을 뚫고 말없이 걸었다. 순간이동을 할 수 있는 지점까지. 이제 조금 있으면 해가 뜰 것 같아도, 여전히 공기 중의 빛은 희뿌옇기만 했다. 패드풋은 그들이 빽빽한 나무들 틈새를 뚫고 공터에 들어설 때까지만 리무스와 함께했다. 공터에 다다르자 그는 다시 사람 모습으로 돌아왔다. 더 이상은 침묵을 견디기 힘들다는 것처럼.

“내가 형편없는 대부라고 생각해?”

리무스는 힐끗 그를 보았다. 시리우스는 은근함이라는 것을 몰랐다. 말포이들과 달리 그는 두께가 1마일쯤 되는 얼음으로 속내를 덮어놓은 표정 같은 것은 짓지 못했다. 블랙들은 언제나 변덕스럽고 호전적이었다. 그들의 감정과 광기는 언제나 그들의 의식 전면에 나와 있어서, 조심하지 않으면 화상을 입기 마련이었다. 지금 이 순간, 시리우스의 얼굴에는 불안함과 시무룩함, 그리고 상처받은 자존심이 뒤섞여 있었다.

“나는 네가 해리엇을 아주 많이 사랑한다고 생각해,” 리무스는 답했다.

시리우스는 온몸을 찌푸리는 듯했다. “내가 물은 건 그게 아닌데.”

“내가 너에게 줄 수 있는 진실은 그것뿐이야. 너는 해리엇을 사랑하지. 그밖의 다른 것들에 관해서는, 우리 둘 다 하루가 다르게 새로운 것을 학습하고 있다고 생각해.”

시리우스는 코웃음을 쳤다. “그건 1일차부터 그랬지.”

리무스는 상황에 맞지 않는 장난기가 꿈틀거리는 것을 느꼈다. “적어도 _나는_ 그녀를 떨어뜨린 적은 없어.”

“딱 한 번 그랬다,” 시리우스가 분개해서 대꾸했다. “그것도 침대 위로. 그리고 넌 _절대_ 그걸 입 밖에 내지 않기로 맹세했잖아, 무니.”

“지금 누가 우리 주위에서 듣고 있을 것 같지는 않은데.”

“릴리의 영혼이 날 야단치기 위해 무덤에서 뛰쳐나오지 않을 거라고 장담하지는 못하겠거든.” 그는 다시 침묵에 잠겼다. 그들은 길을 막고 쓰러진 나무를 타넘었다. 그 나무는 너무 굵어서, 남은 나뭇가지들을 발판 삼지 않고서는 위로 올라갈 수 없었다.

“나는 그 애를 내 친딸처럼 사랑해,” 그는 나무 반대편 잔디밭 위로 뛰어내리며 말했다.

“알아.” 리무스는 만약 시리우스가 제임스를 생각하는 것처럼 제임스도 시리우스를 생각했다면, 그들의 인생이 얼마나 달라졌을지 머릿속에서 그려보았다. 꾸며낸 엄숙함으로 그는 덧붙였다. “그 애가 태어나기 전까지 계속 너 혼자 뚱해 있었던 것에 비하면 바람직한 변화지.”

“오, 닥쳐,” 시리우스가 (뚱하게) 대꾸했다. “내가 어떻게 알았겠어?”

“맞아, 네가 네 대녀에게 그렇게 홀딱 넘어갈 줄은 아무도 예상할 수 없었어. 특히 임신 기간 내내 네가 얼마나 막돼먹게 굴었는지를 떠올리면.”

“그리고 허니문 기간에도, 결혼식 때도, 연애하는 동안에도.” 시리우스는 백만 번쯤 같은 주제로 놀림을 당해본 사람의 목소리로 대답했다. “알아들었어, 무니, 네가 무슨 말을 하고 싶은지 안다고 망할.”

“제임스가 데이트를 신청할 때마다 릴리가 그의 얼굴에 디저트를 던져 뭉개는 걸 관둔 다음부터, 넌 혼자 축 처져 있었지. 졸업할 때까지,” 리무스는 그의 고집스럽지만 진심 어린 간청을 무시하고 말을 이었다. “그 다음에는 그들이 감히 약혼할 배짱까지 있었다는 사실이 또 한 번 네 성질머리를 건드렸고. 가엾게도, 결혼식으로 입은 내상에서 회복할 틈도 없이 임신 소식까지—“

“오, 닥쳐,” 시리우스가 또 한 번 말했다. “난 이미 한참 전에 그걸 극복했어. 내겐 너무 한참 지난 일이라서, 저 멀리 점으로밖에 보이지 않는 일이라고 그건.” 그러더니 그는 리무스에게 예리한 시선을 보냈다. “너도 그런 태도를 좀 극복한 것으로 보여서 기뻐.”

“이번엔 또 무슨 말씀이실까? 그것? 그런 태도는 또 뭐야?”

“네가 홀리베리 앞에서 영 이상하게 구는 태도 말이야,” 시리우스가 참을성 있게 설명했다. “마치 네가 그 애한테 늑대인간 균이라도 옮길까 무서운 것처럼 행동하는 거.” 그는 눈알을 굴렸다. “나랑 제임스가 네 조그만 털투성이 골칫거리를 알아냈을 때도 똑같았지. 내가 잊어버렸을 거라고 생각하지 마. 너는 언제나 사람들이 네가 늑대인간이건 말건 신경도 안 쓴다고 말하는 게 그저 _예의상_ _하는_ _말_ 이라고 생각하잖아. 홀리베리가 널 끌어안을 때마다, 넌 소심하게 그녀의 등이나 살짝 토닥거리지, 네가 잘못해서 그녀를 터뜨리기라도 할 것처럼. 그래, 나도 눈치챘어. 네가 그걸 좀 극복한 것 같아 보기 좋다고.”

이제는 리무스가 묵묵히 걸을 차례였다. 그의 말이 옳았다, 하지만…

“난 계속해서 그녀가 너와 함께 있다고, 스네이프도 있다고, 그러니 괜찮을 거라고 나 자신을 다독였어,” 그는 조용히 인정했다. “내 생각엔 대충 나 자신을 납득시킬 수도 있었던 것 같아—그녀를 보기 전까진. 정작 그녀는 다치지도 않았었는데, 다칠 수도 있었다는 것을 깨닫고 나니…”

시리우스는 만족스러운 듯한 소리를 냈다.

“그럴 때도 됐지, 무니.” 그의 손이 리무스의 어깨를 툭 치더니, 목을 타고 올라가 손가락으로 리무스의 머리카락을 헤집어놓았다. “이 고리타분한 늑대인간아.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *시리우스가 "난 심각해(I am serious)"라고 말하면 "I am Sirius"와 똑같이 들려서 말장난(pun)의 소재가 되기 쉬운 것을 Sirius-pun으로 표현한 부분. 이런 말장난은 살릴 방법이 마땅찮을 경우 적당히 생략합니다 (원작 번역에서는 '실이없어 블랙'으로 의역했다고 하지만 '실없다'는 표현을 그대로 적용할 수 없는 경우도 왕왕 나오니까요).


	54. 54장. 안다고 생각했던 사람이 (You Think You Know a Person)

 

 

해리엇이 버로우에서 보내는 두 번째 여름은 평소보다 더 북적거렸다. 우선 빌과 찰리가 계속 머물렀고, 이번에는 허마이니도 있었다. 다만 실제로는, 그들의 존재는 대개 위즐리 씨와 퍼시의 만성적인 빈자리를 메워주는 역할을 했다. 두 사람은 매일같이 해가 뜨기도 전부터 마법부로 출근해 저녁식사 시간이 한참 지난 뒤에야 돌아왔다. 퍼시는 자신이 그렇게 유용하고 필요하고 중요한 사람이라는 사실에 마냥 행복해 보였지만, 그가 아무리 열심히 일해도 거의 항상 위즐리 씨보다는 일찍 집에 돌아왔다. 위즐리 부인은 매일 저녁 손으로는 바쁘게 뜨개질을 하거나 요리를 하거나 빨래를 개면서도, 눈으로는 줄곧 가족 시계를 응시하고 있었다.

허마이니는 여름방학 첫 한 주 동안 방학 숙제를 모두 끝내놓은 상태였다. 심지어 그 뒤에 새로 읽은 책 내용과 프랑스 여행에서 배운 내용을 반영하기 위해 두 번이나 새로 쓰기까지 했다. 그런데도 그녀는 거의 항상 깃펜과 양피지 뭉치를 들고 뭔가 끄적이는 모습으로 돌아다녔다. 과제가 아니었다. 그녀의 부모님에게 보낼 편지였다.

“이것 좀 읽어봐 줘,” 해리엇에게 말하며, 그녀는 거의 양피지에 구멍이라도 뚫을 기세로 마지막 줄에 마침표를 찍었다. “이렇게 써도 괜찮은지 네 생각을 듣고 싶어.”

_「사랑하는_ _엄마_ _아빠_ 」까지 해리엇이 읽었을 때였다.

“아니다—” 허마이니는 편지지를 그녀의 손에서 낚아채 갔다. “됐어, 아직은 아니야, 형편없는 도입부라는 걸 나도 알아, 전부 그냥—게다가 그 다음 부분은 정말—” 그러더니 그녀는 다시 주저앉아서 혼자 무어라 중얼거리며, 전보다 더 맹렬한 손놀림으로 새 편지를 쓰기 시작했다.

“내 생각엔 ‘사랑하는 엄마 아빠’ 정도면 아주 자연스러운 것 같은데,” 해리엇은 혼잣말로 조용히 중얼거렸다, 허마이니에게는 들리지 않도록.

허마이니가 이 문제로 안달복달하는 중이라서 좋은 점이 하나 있다면, 해리엇이 평화롭게 본인의 여름방학 숙제를 할 수 있다는 것이었다. 방학 동안 그녀가 해야 할 과제는 어차피 허마이니나 론과는 달랐다. 대부분 복습이었다. 그녀가 무엇을 기억하고 무엇을 새로 배워야 할지 교수님들이 파악하기 위한. 하지만 지금 와서는, 어디까지가 마법적 기억 상실이 남긴 후유증이고 어디부터 그냥 자신이 천성적으로 학교에서 공부한 내용을 잘 기억하지 못하는 것인지 해리엇은 제대로 구분할 수 없었다.

무슨 이유에서인지 헤드윅은 아직도 돌아오지 않고 있었다. 그들이 퀴디치 월드컵에서 돌아오고 나서 하루하루 흘러가는 동안, 버로우의 하늘은 줄곧 헤드윅을 비춰주지 않았다. 해리엇은 걱정하기 시작했다. 혹시 헤드윅이 돌아오다 길을 잃었을까? 헤드윅에게 무슨 일이 생긴 걸까? 아니면 시리우스와 리무스에게 무슨 일이 있는 걸까?

백만 번째로 그녀는, 마법세계도 _전화_ 를 사용했으면 하고 바랐다.

햇살 쨍쨍하고 후텁지근한 날들이 이어졌다. 대부분의 날에는 퀴디치 시합이 열렸다. 프레드와 조지, 빌, 찰리, 론, 지니까지. 거기에 더해 노움을 퇴치해야 할 마당이 있었고 돌아다닐 언덕들도 있었다. 해리엇은 땅딸막한 탑처럼 생긴 집을 한 채 발견했다. 러브굿이라는 성을 가진 괴짜들이 사는 집이라고 지니가 말해주었다. 오터리 세인트 캐치폴(Ottery St. Catchpole)의 아이들은 그 집에 미치광이 과학자들이 산다고 믿었다. 그들에게 붙잡히면, 그들은 어린아이의 심장을 끄집어내 자기 집 마당에 풍선처럼 끈으로 매달아 둘 것이 분명하다고.

월드컵에서 돌아온 지 5일이 지났을 때 마침내 화창한 푸른 하늘 저편의 새하얀 점으로 헤드윅이 모습을 드러냈다. 헤드윅은 쪽지 한 장을 가지고 돌아왔다. 시리우스가 쓴 것이었다. 그 쪽지는 엄청 다급한 상황에서 마구 끄적인 것으로 보였다.

“내일 아침 먹은 다음 숲에서 만나자. 위즐리네 뒷마당에서 15분 정도 걸어나오면 될 거야. 헤드윅에게 답장 들려 보내지 말고, 못 나올 것 같으면 그냥 오지 마, 그럼 나도 네게 무슨 사정이 있구나 할 테니까.”

서명 대신 진흙투성이 개 발자국이 찍혀 있었다.

걱정과 두려움이 해리엇의 심장을 사로잡았다. 하지만 그것들은 곧 혼란으로 탈바꿈했다. 이 _편지_ 자체는 다급함을 담고 있었고 따라서 뭔가 문제가 있다는 것을 암시했지만, 이것은 비상사태를 전하기에 최선인 방식은 아니었다. 무언가가 정말로 잘못되었다면, 당연히 리무스가 직접 와서 그녀에게 말해주었을 것이다. 아니면 패드풋이 몸소 등장해 위즐리 가의 문을 때려부술 수도 있고.

“오오, 누구한테서 온 편지야?” 지니가 어깨 너머에서 물었다.

“아무것도 아니야,” 해리엇은 재빨리 대꾸하며 주머니에 편지를 쑤셔 넣었다. 지니는 시리우스에 관해 알지 못했고, 3미터도 채 떨어지지 않은 부엌에서 위즐리 부인이 샐러드용 채소를 써는 칼을 감독하는 중이었기 때문이다.

“비밀스런 숭배자라도 있는 거야, 그래?” 지니는 교활한 목소리에 걸맞은 교활한 표정을 지었다.

“이건 _리무스_ 한테서 온 편지야,” 해리엇은 눈을 흘겼다.

남자 문제를 가지고 해리엇을 놀리는 지니의 짜증스러운 습관은 날이 갈수록 발전하고 있었다. 지니가 가장 자주 끌어들이는 대상은 언제나 빌이었고, 해리엇은 이제 그것이 너무도 지겨웠다. 그녀가 빌을 흠모하는 마음이 조금이나마 있었다면, 지니는 그 마음을 훌륭히 눌러 죽이고 있었다. 빌은 여동생을 고르는 취향이 영 좋지 않았다. 어쩌다 마을에 놀러 나갈 때도, 해리엇이 남자애를 쳐다보기라도 할라치면 지니는 곧장 놀리려고 들었다. 그리고 행여나 그 남자애도 해리엇을 보고 있었다 하면—혹은, 맙소사, 미소를 지어 보이기라도 했다면—지니는 인정사정 봐주지 않았다. 해리엇은 지난 며칠간 마을에 사는 몇몇 남자애들을, 오직 그들이 우연히 그녀 쪽을 보고 씩 웃었다는 이유만으로, 지긋지긋하게 싫어하게 되었다.

하지만 리무스를 가지고 놀릴 수는 없을 것이다. 그는 나이가 너무 많았고 잘생기지도 않았으니까. 지니가 어떻게든 부끄러운 사실을 끄집어내기 전에, 위즐리 부인이 그녀를 불러 식탁 차리는 것을 돕게 했다. 해리엇은 다시 평화를 되찾았다.

다음 날, 아침식사가 끝나고 해리엇은 슬쩍 빠져나가 숲 사이로 난 오솔길을 15분가량 걸었다. 15분 정도 걷는 거리가 정확히 얼마나 되는지 알 수 없어서, 그녀는 계속해서 시계를 확인했다. 스무 번째로 시계를 들여다보려던 찰나, 친숙한 개 짖는 소리가 들렸다. 개 짖는 소리가 친숙하게 들릴 수도 있다는 걸, 그녀는 이제까지 몰랐었다. 하지만 패드풋이 짖는 소리는 그랬다. 마치 신이 나서 웃음을 터트리는 듯한 소리.

“안녕하세요,” 그녀는 활짝 웃으며 인사했다. 패드풋이 그녀를 향해 총총 달려오는 중이었다. 그는 뒷발로 일어서 그녀의 뺨 옆쪽을 킁킁거렸다. 그리고 다시 네 발로 내려서더니 이번에는 그녀의 발치에 있는 땅을 킁킁거리며 그녀의 주위를 한 바퀴 빙 돌았다. 그러더니 콧잔등으로 그녀를 밀어 길가의 덤불 속으로 인도하고 나서, 마침내 시리우스로 변했다.

리무스와 달리 시리우스는 포옹에 인색하지 않았다. 매번 그는 그녀를 힘껏 끌어안고, 땅에서 번쩍 들어올리듯 포옹했다. 온몸의 뼈가 삐걱거릴 정도로. 그래도 그녀는 그 느낌이 좋았다. 누군가와 맞닿아 있는 것만으로도 그만큼의 애정을 느낄 수 있다는 것이 좋았다. 더즐리 가족이 주는 거리감이나 혐오와는 정반대에 위치한 그 감각이.

“여기서 뭐하는 거예요?” 그가 다시 그녀를 땅 위에 내려놓아 준 다음에 그녀는 물었다. 그리고 리무스 없는 주변 숲을 두리번거렸다. “리무스는 어딨어요? 혹시 무슨 일이라도—”

“리무스는 멀쩡해,” 시리우스가 재빨리 안심시켜 주었다. “어젯밤 만월 후유증 때문에 오늘은 계속 자고 있어. 나는 네게 할 말이 있어서.”

해리엇은 눈을 깜박거렸다. “알았어요. 뭐에 관해서요?”

“뭐냐면—” 그는 점점 더 덥수룩해지고 있는 자기 머리카락을 한 손으로 쓸어 넘겼다. “스네이프에 관해서.”

해리엇은 조금 전보다 더 혼란스러워졌다. 그녀의 위장 속에서, 아침에 먹은 소시지 중 하나가 잠깐 삼바춤을 추었다. “어… 왜요?”

“그는 죽음을 먹는 자야.”

머리 위 나뭇가지들 사이로 바람이 지나갔다. 나뭇잎을 움직이고, 그 그림자를 움직이며. 빛과 그늘이 어지러이 자리를 바꾸며 그녀의 눈앞을 점점이 수놓았다.

“무… 뭐요?”

“리무스가 알아냈어.” 시리우스는 또 한 번 손으로 머리카락을 쓸어 넘겼다. “월드컵에서—스네이프와 그날 하루 같이 돌아다니면서. 스네이프는 그 머글들을 가지고 놀 인간들이 누군지 정확히 알고 있었대.” 그의 얼굴이 으스스해졌다. 마치 바람이 나뭇가지를 그의 위로 밀어 그림자를 드리운 것처럼.

“덤블도어도 부정하지 않았지.”

“더… _덤블도어_ 교수도 알아요?”

“그는 스네이프가 자신을 위해 일한다고 생각해—스파이로. 스네이프가 볼드모트 진영에 심어둔 자신의 스파이라고 생각한다고. 하지만 내 말 들어, 홀리베리, 한 번 어둠의 마법에 발을 들인 사람은 그렇게 되돌아오지 않아. 그리고 죽음을 먹는 자 활동에는 머글들을 죽이는 것만이 아니라 어둠의 마법을 쓰는 것도 포함된다고.”

누군가 파이어볼트를 들어 해리엇의 미간을 후려친 듯했다. 제대로 생각을 할 수가 없었다. 머릿속의 모든 것이 어디론가 몰려들다가 길이 막혀 움직이지 못하게 된 기분이었다. 시리우스의 찌푸린 얼굴에 새겨진 고집스러운 주름살 하나하나가 각인처럼 이 순간의 기억에 새겨졌다.

“나-나는 이해를 못하겠어요.” 그녀는 말했다. 왜냐하면, 그녀는 정말로, 이해할 수 없었으니까.

“해리엇.” 시리우스는 그녀의 어깨를 붙들었다. 그 손아귀힘에도 놀랐지만, 그보다 더 그녀를 놀라게 한 것은 그가 그녀의 이름을 제대로 불렀다는 것이었다. 그는 암울하고, 진중하고, 엄숙한 얼굴을 하고 있었다. 그리고… 그에 더해서 무언가, 무언가… 더 격렬한 어떤 감정.

“내 가문은 어둠의 마법을 추종했어. 아직 살아있는 자들은 지금도 그래. 나는 어둠이 어떤 건지 알아. 나는…” 그의 손이 그녀의 어깨를 아프도록 쥐어 눌렀다. “한 번 깃든 어둠이 절대로, 진정한 의미에서는 떠나지 않는다는 걸 나는 알아. 그건 아무리 노력해도 씻을 수 없는, 영혼에 묻은 얼룩 같은 거야. 만약에 스네이프가 죽음을 먹는 자였다면, 나는 덤블도어가 그를 신임하든 말든 신경 안 써. 너는 조심해야만 해. 알아들었어? 너는 그를 경계해야 한다고.”

해리엇은 여기다 대고 무어라 말해야 할지 몰랐다. 생각과 기억이 한꺼번에 그녀의 머릿속에서 소용돌이쳤다. 어지러워질 것 같은 오색 찬연한 소용돌이. 그중 하나를 골라내기에는 모든 것이 뒤섞여 지나치게 혼란스러웠다.

“ _약속해_.” 시리우스의 손가락이 그녀의 어깨를 파고들었다. “조심하겠다고 약속해줘, 홀리베리. 그와 단둘이 있거나 그를 따로 찾아가거나 하지 않겠다고. 알았어?”

“아-알았어요.” 해리엇은 고개를 끄덕였다. 어깨에 감각이 없어지고 있었다. “알았어요. 난… 약속할게요.”

시리우스는 다른 한 손을 그녀의 반대쪽 어깨에 얹고 그녀를 끌어당겨 품에 안았다. “착하다,” 그가 걸걸한 목소리로 말했다. 그러더니 그는 그녀를 놓아주고, 양손을 모두 써서 머리카락을 쓸어 넘겼다. “자, 나는 물론 더 오래 있고 싶지만, 리무스가 날 필요로 할지도 모르니 돌아가 봐야 해. 물론 리무스는 자기 팔 두 쪽이 다 떨어져도 나한테 설탕병 하나 건네달라고 하지 않겠지만.”

“알았어요,” 해리엇은 또 한 번 말했다. 귀에 들리는 목소리는 자신의 것 같지 않았다. “그에게 얼른 괜찮아지길 바란다고 전해주세요.”

시리우스는 마지막으로 한 번 더 그녀를 끌어안고, 관자놀이 부근에 투박한 입맞춤을 한 뒤 놓아주었다. 그리고 굉음과 함께 사라졌다.

해리엇은 한동안 바람 부는 정적 속에 가만히 서 있었다. 생각을 가다듬으려고 애쓰면서. 바람소리가 머릿속에 메아리치며 그녀의 생각들을 밀어냈다.

스네이프가, 죽음을 먹는 자라고?

그녀는 죽음을 먹는 자들에 관해 딱히 많은 것을 알지는 못했다. 허마이니가 『어둠의 마법 흥망사(The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts)』라는 책에서 그 집단에 관한 것을 읽고 해리엇에게 이야기해주었지만, 그래도… 월드컵 경기장에서 사람들이 내보인 공포… 머글들을 공중에서 회전시키던… 하늘에 떠오른 그 형체, 시리우스가 말하기를 그것은 볼드모트와 그 추종자들(죽음을 먹는 자들)이 자신들이 죽인 사람의 집 위에 쏘아 올리던 표식이라고 했다…

오늘은 날씨가 따뜻했지만, 숲속의 이 작은 빈터는 기분 좋을 만큼 선선했다. 그런데도 해리엇은 땀으로 온몸이 축축해지는 느낌이었다. 그녀는 온 길을 되돌아 걷기 시작했다. 전속력으로 달리고 있는 것처럼 심장이 쿵쾅쿵쾅 뛰었다.

어떻게 스네이프가… _그_ _사람들_ 중 한 명일 수 있단 말인가? 말이 되지 않았다. 그는 무언가가 그녀를 죽일 뻔할 때마다 거의 심장마비가 오는 사람이었다. 만약 그가 죽음을 먹는 자였다면, 볼드모트와 한편이었다면, 해리엇은 그의 주적이어야 했다. 그녀가 죽음의 위기에 처하면 그는 기쁨에 들떠 팔짝팔짝 뛰어야 했다. 물론 비유적인 표현이다. 스네이프는 별로 팔짝팔짝 뛸 타입은 아니었다, 기쁘건 말건.

게다가 그 패트로누스. 그리고 그는 그녀의 엄마를 사랑했다…

길 한가운데까지 뻗어 자란 덩굴광대수염 줄기에 하마터면 걸려 넘어질 뻔하고 나서 그녀는 발을 건 덩굴을 사납게 걷어찼다. 이제까지 그녀는, 그가 그녀의 엄마를 사랑했다는 것이 그의 태도를 설명해준다고 믿었다… 하지만 그가 만약 죽음을 먹는 자라면, 였다면, 그것은 가능성이 낮은 일 같았다… 하지만 그 어느 것도 도무지 들어맞질 않으니, 거기에 말이 안 되는 사실 하나를 더한다고 해서 뭐가 크게 달라질까?

온통 심란한 상태로 그녀는 위즐리네 집 쪽을 향해 터덜터덜 걸었다. 앞에 놓인 길은 거의 눈에 들어오지도 않았다.

* * * * *

그 뒤로 며칠 동안, 해리엇은 ‘스네이프가 죽음을 먹는 자였다’는 문장을 도저히 머릿속에서 떼어낼 수가 없었다.

그 생각을 멈출 수가 없다는 사실이 신경을 거슬렀다. 가끔은 의식적으로 그만하려고 노력하기도 했다. 다른 때는 그냥 자신이 그것 하나만 강박적으로 붙들고 곱씹도록 놔두었다. 밤이 되면 특히 그것 말고 다른 것을 생각하기가 어려워졌다. 어둠은 지극히 따분했고, 다락방의 구울은 가끔씩 쿵쿵거리거나 소리높여 울부짖으며 그녀를 잠들지 못하게 했다. 지니는 곧장 잠들어 가늘게 코 고는 소리를 냈지만, 허마이니는 지나치게 조용해서 해리엇은 그녀 역시 잠들지 못하고 있다는 것을 알았다.

허마이니는 마침내 그녀의 부모님께 편지를 보냈다. 뭐라고 썼는지는 해리엇에게 보여주지 않았다.

위즐리 가족들도 해리엇이 어딘지 정신이 산만해졌다는 것을 눈치챘다. 위즐리 부인은 특히, 계속해서 그녀에게 괜찮냐고, 혹시 뭐 이야기하고 싶은 것 없냐고 물어보곤 했다. 어느날 퀴디치 시합 중에 그녀가 파이어볼트를 나무 꼭대기에 갖다 박았을 때는 프레드까지 그녀에게 무슨 고민이 있는 거냐고 물어왔다.

위즐리 가족의 집에도 『어둠의 마법 흥망사』 책이 있었다. 아주 옛날부터의 역사를 쭉 설명하는 서문이 있기는 했지만, 책 내용은 대부분 20세기에 두 번 있었던 마법세계의 큰 전쟁을 다루고 있었다. 그린델발트와 볼드모트.

죽음을 먹는 자들에 관해서는 아예 한 장(章)이 통째로 할애되어 있었다.

_“…_ _각종_ _고문_ _,_ _실험_ _,_ _살해_ _사건에_ _연루_ _…_ _재미로_ _머글들을_ _살해하고_ _…_ _마법세계가_ _기억하는_ _그_ _어떤_ _것과도_ _비견할_ _수_ _없는_ _공포정치를_ _퍼뜨려_ _…_ _입에_ _담기도_ _힘들_ _만큼_ _끔찍한_ _새로운_ _어둠의_ _저주들을_ _…”_

그 장을 읽은 날 밤, 그녀는 한잠도 자지 못했다.

3일 후, 본 적 없는 부엉이 한 마리가 리무스의 손글씨를 담은 편지를 들고 찾아왔을 때, 해리엇은 그 새를 너무 세게 붙잡아서 하마터면 질식시킬 뻔했다. 그녀는 짧게 양해를 구하고 (뭐라고 말했는지는 기억나지 않았다), 잽싸게 뒷문으로 도망쳤다.

그녀가 편지를 풀어내자마자 부엉이는 깃털을 퍼덕퍼덕 날리며 쏜살같이 사라졌다. 그녀와 함께 있으면 목숨의 위협을 느낀다는 듯이. 그녀는 리무스의 편지를 잡아 뜯어 읽기 시작했다.

_「해리엇_ _,_

_좀_ _더_ _일찍_ _편지를_ _쓰지_ _못해서_ _미안하다_ _._ _시리우스는_ _내가_ _완전히_ _회복한_ _다음에야_ _자기가_ _한_ _짓을_ _고백했어_ _._ _너에게_ _그렇게_ _멍청한_ _방식으로_ _얘기한_ _것에_ _,_ _나는_ _그에게_ _무척_ (밑줄이 두 번 그어져 있다) _화가_ _나_ _있어_ _._ _그런_ _식으로_ _느닷없이_ _말을_ _꺼낼_ _필요는_ _전혀_ _없었는데_ _._

_덤블도어가_ _스네이프에_ _관해_ _얘기해_ _준_ _자리에는_ _우리_ _둘_ _다_ _함께_ _있었어_ _._ _그리고_ _내가_ _장담하건대_ _,_ _덤블도어는_ _자신이_ _스네이프를_ _완전히_ _신뢰한다고_ _철석같이_ _다짐했단다_ _._ _심지어_ _자기_ _목숨도_ _맡길_ _수_ _있다고_ _말했어_ _._ _또_ _덤블도어는_ _세베루스가_ _분명히_ _우리_ _편이라는_ _것도_ _보장해주었어_ _._ _그는_ _더_ _이상_ _볼드모트에게_ _어떤_ _종류의_ _충성심도_ _가지고_ _있지_ _않다고_ _._ _그는_ _자기가_ _얻을_ _이익이_ _전혀_ _없는_ _상황에도_ _너를_ _보호했고_ _,_ _나는_ _그_ _사실이_ _많은_ _것을_ _의미한다고_ _믿어_ _._

_시리우스는_ _세베루스에게_ _편견을_ _가지고_ _있고_ _,_ _특히_ _어둠의_ _마법과_ _죽음을_ _먹는_ _자들을_ _극도로_ _싫어하지_ _._ _그에게는_ _그럴_ _만한_ _이유가_ _있지만_ _,_ _바로_ _그_ _때문에_ _너는_ _그가_ _스네이프에_ _관해_ _하는_ _말들을_ _잘_ _가려서_ _들어야_ _해_ _._ _나는_ _네게_ _어떻게_ _생각하라고_ _말하진_ _않을_ _거야_ _,_ _해리엇_ _,_ _네가_ _스스로_ _판단할_ _수_ _있으리라_ _믿으니까_ _._ _너는_ _시리우스가_ _모르는_ _스네이프의_ _일면을_ _알고_ _있겠지_ _._ _다만_ _시리우스의_ _—_ _너를_ _위하는_ _마음에_ _한층_ _더_ _심해진_ _—_ _불신만이_ _아니라_ _,_ _덤블도어의_ _신뢰까지_ _함께_ _고려하는_ _것이_ _좋을_ _것_ _같구나_ _._ _덤블도어는_ _명석한_ _분이고_ _,_ _그를_ _속이기란_ _쉽지_ _않단다_ _._

_네가_ _답장을_ _하고_ _싶다면_ _,_ _부디_ _그렇게_ _하렴_ _._ _직접_ _얼굴을_ _보고_ _대화하고_ _싶다면_ _내가_ _그리_ _잠깐_ _갈_ _수도_ _있고_ _._ _어떤_ _것이든_ _,_ _부탁하기를_ _망설이지_ _말아라_ _._

_사랑을_ _담아_ _,_

_리무스」_

편지를 읽고 난 해리엇의 머릿속은 거의 시리우스가 찾아온 직후만큼이나 복잡하게 휘몰아쳤다. 어쩐지 리무스에게서 전해 듣는 것은 더 사실적으로 느껴졌다. 예전에는 좀처럼 믿을 수 없는 가십거리를 듣는 것 같았다면, 이제 그녀는 확실한 증거를 가지고 있었다. 리무스의 말에 따르면… 그리고 덤블도어가 말했다면…

스네이프는 정말로 죽음을 먹는 자였다.

(덤블도어는 그래도 그를 신뢰했다.)

해리엇은 덤블도어의 보증보다 리무스의 보증을 더 신뢰했다. 덤블도어는 친절했고 모두들 그가 현명하다고 말했지만, 그녀에게는 리무스가 훨씬 더 가까운 사람이었다. 그녀는 리무스를 _알았다_ _._ 반면 덤블도어는 누구나 현명하다고 평하지만 조금 거리감이 느껴지는 친절한 사람이었다.

그녀는 편지를 다시 한 번 읽었다. 조각조각난 머릿속이 ‘ _시리우스는_ _세베루스에게_ _편견을_ _가지고_ _있고_ _,_ _특히_ _어둠의_ _마법과_ _죽음을_ _먹는_ _자들을_ _극도로_ _싫어하지_ ’와 _‘_ _사랑을_ _담아_ _,_ _리무스_ ’ 사이에서 갈피를 잡지 못했다. 리무스는 예전에는 한 번도 ‘사랑을 담아’ 편지를 끝맺은 적이 없었다… 그리고 그는 월드컵 때 두 번이나 그녀를 꼭 안아주었다… 폭동이 일어났던 그 밤에, 그리고 그들이 떠나던 다음 날 아침에… 진짜 제대로 된 포옹이었다, 그가 전에 해주던, 어쩐지 좀 겁먹은 듯한 토닥임이 아니라.

그의 편지를 받고, 그녀는 기분이 좀 나아졌다.

좋아지지는 않았지만… 나아졌다.

그녀는 리무스에게 곧장 답장하는 대신, 허마이니가 그랬던 것처럼 미적거렸다. 아마 망설이는 이유도 허마이니와 비슷할 것이다. 그녀는 너무 불안하거나 강박적이거나 근심스럽게 비치고 싶지 않았고, 편지를 잘못 썼다간 셋 다로 비칠까봐 겁이 났다—왜냐하면 실제로 그녀는 세 가지 감정을 다 느끼고 있었으니까. 숲 위로 어둠의 표식이 둥실 떠올랐던 광경은 식탁에 앉아 감자 요리를 덜고 있을 때에도 그녀의 머릿속을 침투했다. 그녀가 그 망할 콘택트렌즈를 끼려고 시도할 때마다 허공에서 빙글빙글 회전하던 머글 가족의 영상이 눈앞을 스쳐갔다. 녹색으로 물들었던 스네이프와 시리우스의 얼굴이 꿈속에서 둥둥 떠다녔다. 그녀는 계속해서 답장을 미루며, _내일은_ _써야지_ , 생각하곤 했다.

그러다가 8월 31일 밤이 되었고, 그녀는 아직도 답장을 하지 않은 상태였고, 이제 더는 시간이 없었다. 그들은 모두 늦게까지 깨어 있었다. 최후의 순간까지 미뤄뒀던 세탁물들을 정리해 넣고, 어쩐지 거실 가구나 쿠션 아래 혹은 침대 밑에 기어들어가 있는 교과서와 과제물들을 찾아 짐을 싸느라 다들 정신이 없었다. 지니는 3인의 마녀 포스터 중에 어떤 것을 기숙사에 가져갈지 좀처럼 결정하지 못했고, 허마이니는 집안 여기저기 흩어진 자신의 책들을 방으로 가지고 올라오기 위해 두 번이나 계단을 오르락내리락해야 했다.

“나머지는 내가 갖다 줄게,” 해리엇이 제안했다. 허마이니는 자기 트렁크 위로 쭈그리고 앉아서, 자기 책과 옷가지들을 전부 집어넣으려고 애쓰는 중이었다. “나는 짐 다 쌌어.”

“ _고마워_ , 해리엇—지니, 제발 좀, 그냥 아무거나 하나 골라, 그리고 나머지 네 물건들 좀 치워봐!”

“고맙지만 내 짐을 싸는 거니까, 내가 끝낼 때 끝나는 거야,” 지니가 쏘아붙였다. 해리엇은 비좁은 공간을 공유하는 것이 슬슬 모두를 지치게 하고 있지 않나 생각했다.

그녀는 설렁설렁 계단을 내려갔다. 퍼시가 때늦은 저녁으로 로스트비프 샌드위치를 먹으며 바닥에 질질 끌리는 긴 업무 보고서에서 눈을 떼지 않은 채 올라오고 있어서, 그녀는 벽에 몸을 바짝 붙이고 간신히 그 옆을 통과했다. 그러다 부엌 쪽에서 올라오는 위즐리 부인의 목소리를 들었다.

“…걱정해요, 아서… 난 정말 우리가 뭐라도 얘기해봐야 한다고…”

“…전후 사정을 전부 모르잖아요, 몰리… 틀릴 수도…”

호기심이 동해서, 해리엇은 최대한 계단이 삐걱대는 소리가 나지 않게 주의하며 층계참으로 내려섰다. 위즐리 부부가 계단 아래쪽 부엌에서 머리를 맞대고 뭔가 얘기하는 중이었다. 위즐리 씨는 돌아온 지 얼마 안 된 듯, 벗겨져 가는 머리카락이 흐느적거리는 상태로 앉아서 아주 늦은 저녁을 먹고 있었다. 위즐리 부인은 아주 구깃구깃한 양피지 조각 하나를 쥐고 그 곁에 서 있었다.

“난 적어도 우리가 물어보기는 해야 한다고 생각해요,” 그녀가 말했다. “혹시 정말로 무슨 일이 _일어나고_ 있다면—”

“그 편지는 어떤 의미로든 해석할 수 있어요, 몰리.”

“하지만 그가 어째서 그 애를 이렇게, 이런 다급하고 비밀스러운 방식으로 만나려고 한단 말예요? 그리고 이것 말고 다른 편지가 온 날 당신은 여기 없었죠, 그 애가 어떻게 반응했는지 당신은 못 봤잖아요. 그 애는 계속 전전긍긍하고 있었어요, 불쌍하게도, 틀림없이 뭔가 잘못되었다고요—”

“몰리, 해리엇은 똑똑한 아이예요.”

해리엇은 계단의 그림자 속으로 좀 더 숨어들었다. 이 대화가 자신에 관한 것이었다니?

“그 사람의 추종자들이 다시 활동을 시작하면 자기가 위험에 처하리라는 것을 그 애도 알 거예요. 그는 이미 한 번 그녀를 노렸으니, 또 그녀를 표적 삼을 수 있어요.”

_한_ _번이_ _아니었어요_ _,_ _위즐리_ _씨_ _._

“게다가, 그 편지가 _확실히_ 리무스 루핀에게서 온 건지 알지도 못하잖아요.”

해리엇의 뱃속이 요란하게 꿈틀거렸다. 위즐리 부인의 손에 들린 편지—저것이 _리무스가_ _그녀에게_ 쓴 편지라고? 그가 스네이프를 보증해준 편지는 아닐 것이다. 그 편지에는 ‘ _사랑을_ _담아_ _,_ _리무스_ ’라고 서명이 되어 있으니, 그가 쓴 편지라는 걸 확실히 알 수 있을 것이다…

_비밀스러운_ _방식으로_ _만나려고_ … 설마 저건 _시리우스의_ 편지일까?

찰나의 순간, 그녀는 자신이 그 편지를 청바지 주머니에 쑤셔 넣었던 것을 떠올렸다. 지니에게서 벗어나기 위해서. 조금 전까지 위즐리 부인은 해리엇의 밀린 빨래를 해주었다. 그러다 청바지에서 저 편지를 찾아냈고, 리무스가 보낸 것으로 추측한 듯했다. 하지만… 그게 어째서 문제가 된단 말인가?

“당신은 그를 얼마나 잘 알아요?” 위즐리 부인이 물었다.

“글쎄… 정확히 얼마나 오래 알고 지냈는지는 잘 기억나지 않아요, 몰리. 그는 몇 번인가 일 관련으로 나를 도와준 적이 있어요, 왜 그, 저주 걸린 물품이나 그런 거 관련해서. 그는 그런 쪽으로 도움이 되는 인맥을 많이 가지고 있거든요.”

“밑바닥 인생들 말이죠, 아서, 그런 뜻이죠?”

해리엇은 지금 이 순간 자신이 위즐리 부인의 얼굴에 떠오른 못마땅한 표정에 짜증이 나는지, 아니면 새로 알게 된 정보에 흥미를 느끼는지 판단할 수 없었다. 어쩌면 둘 다 조금씩 느끼는지도. 리무스가 밑바닥 인생들을 알고 지낸다고?

“나는 언제나 그가 굉장히 바른 사람이라고 생각했는데요, 몰리.”

“그렇다 해도 그가 결코 그럴 리 없다는 보장은…” 위즐리 부인은 이상하게 흥분한 얼굴이었다. “ _당신이_ 그랬잖아요, 월드컵 결승전 때 그가 먼저 연락해서 우리 구역에 머물 수 있는지 물어봤다고. 그리고 그가 거기 온 것은 해리엇을 놀라게 해주기 위해서라고 했어요. 애들이 전부 얘기했어요—그는 줄곧 해리엇에게만 집중했다고. 그가 그 애를 가르쳤었다는 건 알지만, 가르친 건 다른 애들도 마찬가진데, 그리고 좌우지간 나는 전직 교사가 휴일에 학생들을 찾아와 놀래주는 건 부적절한 행동이라고 생각한다고요. 지니가 말하길 해리엇은 그를 만나고 아주 들떴고, 서로 끌어안았고, 게다가 헤어질 때 그는 작별의 키스까지 했다고—”

“그건 전부 사실이지만…” 위즐리 씨는 저녁식사를 끝낸 것 같았다. 그가 일어나 접시들을 싱크대로 가져다 놓기 전에, 위즐리 부인이 그것들을 허공에 띄워 올려 비눗물에 담가 놓았다. “하지만 그 편지가 그에게서 온 거라는 증거도 없잖아요, 몰리. 그 편지만으로는 어떤 잘못도 입증할 수 없어요. 잘은 모르지만 어쩌면—”

“내가 말하려는 건 우리가 _물어봐야_ 한다는 거예요, 아서. 그 애는 따로 보살펴줄 사람이 없잖아요. 누구라도 그 애를, 어떻게 할 수… 지니가 이런 상황이었더라도 당신은 망설일 것 같아요?”

위즐리 씨는 한동안 조용했다. 그러더니 무겁게 대답했다. “당연히 아니죠. 조금이라도 의심스러웠다면. 알았어요. 물어봅시다.”

해리엇은 들을 만큼 들었다. 그녀는 이런 종류의 대화에 끼고 싶은 생각은 조금도 없었다. 지금이든 나중이든.

그녀는 살금살금 도로 위층으로 올라갔다. 심장이 쿵쿵거리며 뛰었고, 얼굴이 홧홧했다. 화도 났지만, 그것 때문만은 아니었다.

“미안,” 방으로 돌아와 그녀는 허마이니에게 중얼거렸다. “찾을 수가 없어서…”

그녀는 화장실에 들어가 문을 걸어 잠그고, 변기 뚜껑을 내린 뒤 그 위에 걸터앉았다. 그리고 생각했다.

그들이 입 밖으로 말하지 않았던 게 뭔지 이해하지 못할 만큼 그녀는 멍청하지 않았다. 위즐리 부인은 리무스가 그녀를 추행하고 있다거나 뭐—뭐 그런 쪽을 걱정하고 있었다. 누군가 리무스를 그런 식으로 생각할 수도 있다는 사실에, 심장이 부글부글 끓었다. 설마 그가 그동안 쭉 그녀를 제대로 포옹하고 싶어 하지 않았던 것도 그런 이유에서였을까? 그리고 그가 월드컵을 보러 온 것은 단지 그녀를 보호하기 위해서였다. 이건 정말 말도 안 되게 불공평했다.

머릿속에서 소심한 목소리가, 위즐리 부인은 그저 그녀를 걱정하고 있을 뿐이며 그녀가 안전하기를 원할 뿐이라고, 이것은 손쉽게 풀어드릴 수 있는 오해일 뿐이라고 속삭였다. 위즐리 부인은 리무스를 전혀 몰랐다. 그를 제대로 만난 적도 없었다. 그녀는 리무스가 월드컵 때 그들을 찾아왔다는 말을 들었고, 그것이 이상하다고 생각했고, 그래서 해리엇이 스네이프가 죽음을 먹는 자였다는 과거를 가지고 혼란스러워 우왕좌왕하고 있는 걸 보고 리무스가 뭔가 잘못한 거라고 짐작했을 뿐이다…

누군가 문고리를 잡고 흔들었다. “아 진짜, 지니!” 론의 짜증스런 목소리가 문 너머로 말했다. “이 우주에는 망할 화장실을 써야 하는 사람이 너 말고도 있다고!”

해리엇은 문을 열었다. “맘껏 써,” 그녀는 그를 지나쳐 걸었다.

론은 그의 머리카락 색깔과 충돌하는 색조의 적갈색으로 달아올랐다. “미안, 해리,” 중얼거리고 그는 안으로 휭 들어가 문을 닫으려 했지만, 문고리를 제대로 돌리지 않아서 문이 쾅 하고 도로 열렸다. 그는 두 번째로 문을 힘껏 닫았다.

자신의 내밀한 고민이 이렇게 품위 없는 방식으로 방해받은 것에 고개를 절레절레 흔들며, 해리엇은 지니의 방으로 돌아가 침대 위에 드러누웠다. 허마이니는 아직도 남은 책들을 트렁크 안에 눌러 담으려고 애쓰는 중이었다.

“그건 그냥 내 가방 안에 던져 놔,” 해리엇이 말했다. “이따가 정리해 넣을게.”

허마이니는 자기 책들을 조심조심 해리엇의 깨끗하게 빤 로브들 위로 늘어놓고, 그녀의 침대 가장자리에 앉았다.

“얘기하고 싶어?” 그녀가 물었다.

해리엇은 그녀를 뚫어지게 응시했다. “무—뭐에 관해서?” 어떻게 허마이니가 _벌써_ 위즐리 부인의 의심에 대해 알아낼 수 있었을까?

“네가 속 끓이고 있는 게 뭐든. 네가 스스로 해결하길 좋아한다는 건 알지만… 방금은 평소보다도 더 속상해 보였거든. 그건 엄청나게 속상해 보였다는 말이야.” 그녀는 살짝 웃었다. “얘기할 마음이 있어?”

허마이니의 얼굴은 평온하고 이해심이 가득했다. 그 얼굴을 보고 해리엇은 처음 생각한 것보다 위즐리 부인이 더 많이 틀렸다고 생각했다. 해리엇도 자신을 보살펴주는 사람들을 가지고 있었다. 허마이니, 시리우스, 리무스… 그리고…

“별로.” 그녀는 팔을 들어 눈을 가렸다. “난 그냥 얼른 호그와트로 돌아가고 싶어.”

* * * * *

다음 날 아침, 해리엇은 감히 희망을 품었다. 어쩌면 위즐리 부인이 그녀와 따로 대화할 시간을 만들지 못할지도 모르겠다고. 위즐리 씨는 세드릭의 아빠인 에이머스 디고리에게서 급한 플루 연락을 받고 자리를 비웠고, 여섯 명의 학생과 그들의 짐을 전부 챙기는 데서 발생하는 예상 가능한 혼돈이 위즐리 부인의 손과 품과 지팡이를 잠시도 쉬지 못하게 만들었다. 그래도 해리엇은 그들의 짐을 콜택시에 나눠 싣는 동안 위즐리 부인에게서 가능한 한 멀리 떨어져 있으려 노력했다. 그리고 그녀가 다른 택시에 올라탔을 때 깊이 안도했다.

런던으로 가는 길 내내 장대 같은 비가 쏟아졌다. 버로우에서 출발할 때는 그리 흠뻑 젖지 않았었지만, 킹스크로스에서 내릴 때는 그렇게 운이 좋지 않았다. 그래도 그들은, 헤드윅이 엄청 시끄럽게 깩깩댄 것과 크룩섕크가 한 차례 바구니에서 달아나 주위 사람들의 팔과 얼굴을 할퀸 것을 제외하면 별 사고 없이 9와 4분의 3 승강장에 도착했다. 쫄딱 젖었지만, 적어도 사지 멀쩡한 상태로.

하지만 해리엇의 운은 거기서 끝이었다.

“해리엇, 얘야, 잠깐 얘기 좀 할 수 있겠니?”

해리엇은 거절할 만한 핑계를 하나도 생각해낼 수가 없었다. 빌이 친절하게도 그녀의 트렁크와 새장을 건네받아 기차에 실어주는 바람에 (저 망할 용 이빨 귀걸이 달랑거리는 머리통이 이렇게 미워 보일 수가), 해리엇은 위즐리 부인을 따라 무리를 벗어나 인적 없는 구역으로 갈 수밖에 없었다.

“해리엇…” 위즐리 부인은 머뭇거렸다. 그러더니 해리엇의 심장을 완전히 무장해제시키는 행동을 했다. 그녀는 해리엇을 꼭 끌어안고, “내가 널 사랑한다는 걸 네가 알고 있길 바란다만?” 하고 속삭였다.

해리엇은 뭐라고 말해야 할지, 혹은 어떻게 반응해야 할지 전혀 알지 못했다. 그녀의 입에서 ‘궖’ 같은 소리가 나온 것 같았지만, 그 정도도 확신할 수 없었다.

위즐리 부인이 양손으로 해리엇의 얼굴을 감싸 쥐었다. “난 그저 네가 무탈한지 확인하고 안심하고 싶을 뿐이란다.”

_그_ _애는_ _따로_ _보살펴줄_ _사람이_ _없잖아요_ _…_ 해리엇은 목이 칼칼해졌다. “전 괜찮아요, 위즐리 부인.”

“정말이니, 얘야?” 위즐리 부인의 눈이 해리엇의 얼굴을 유심히 살폈다. “뭔가 걱정거리가 있었잖니, 난 다 알고 있어.”

“그냥 볼드모트 때문에 그래요,” 해리엇은 위즐리 부인의 흠칫거림을 무시했다. “정말로, 전 괜찮아요.” 위즐리 부인은 조금도 설득되지 않은 것처럼 보였다. 그리고 포기할 생각도 없어 보였다. 그렇다면, 해리엇은 그리핀도르였다, 그렇지 않은가? “리무스는 아무 상관 없어요.”

위즐리 부인은 화들짝 놀란 얼굴을 했다. “나는—뭐라고?”

“어젯밤에 두 분이 얘기하시는 걸 들었어요.” 해리엇은 그 대화를 엿들은 직후 그녀의 뱃속 깊은 곳에서부터 타오르던 분노가 더 이상 존재하지 않는 것에 감사했다. “괜찮아요. 리무스는… 제 부모님과 아는 사이였어요. 그는 엄마 아빠의 가장 친한 친구 중 한 명이었대요. 그는 말하자면 제… 대부 비슷한 사람이에요. 그게 다예요.”

“오.” 위즐리 부인은 조금 전 해리엇이 그녀의 포옹으로 느꼈던 것과 비슷하게 할 말을 잊은 듯했다. “그렇구나. 난—알겠다. 난 그저 확실히 해두고 싶었을 뿐이란다—네가 그렇게 말한다면—”

“엄마!” 자욱한 수증기를 뚫고 찰리의 목소리가 들려옴과 동시에, 귀청을 찢는 경적 소리가 울려 퍼졌다. “해리를 데리고 어딜 가신 거예요? 이러다 걔 기차 놓치겠어요!”

“네가 그렇게 말한다면,” 위즐리 부인은 되풀이해 말하며, 해리엇을 이끌고 서둘러 기차 쪽으로 향했다. “나와 아서에게 언제든 편지 써도 된다는 걸 기억하렴, 무엇에 관해서든, 전혀 거리낄 것 없단다…”

해리엇은 말없이 고개를 끄덕거렸다. 위즐리 부인은 그녀의 팔을 한 번 꼭 쥐었다 놓은 다음, 부드럽게 기차 쪽으로 밀었다.

“방학 동안 댁에서 지낼 수 있게 해주셔서 고맙습니다, 위즐리 부인,” 허마이니가 기차 밖으로 몸을 내밀고 말했다.

“오, 내가 좋아서 한 일이란다, 얘야. 크리스마스 때도 초대하고 싶지만, 뭐, 너희 모두 이번 겨울에는 아무래도 호그와트에 남고 싶어 하겠지, 이런저런 일로.”

그녀는 미소지었지만, 론과 쌍둥이는 그저 짜증스러운 얼굴을 했다.

“엄마!” 론이 말했다. “대체 세 사람은 우리가 모르는 뭘 알고 있는 거예요?”

“오늘 밤이면 알게 될 거다. 아주 흥미진진할 거야. 물론, 그들이 규칙을 변경해서 더없이 다행이지만—”

“무슨 규칙을요?” 위즐리 아이들이 입을 모아 물었다.

“오늘 밤 연회장에서 덤블도어 교수님이 말씀해 주실 테니까. 자, 말썽 피우지 말아라, 알겠지? _알겠지_ , 프레드? 조지, 너도?”

바퀴의 연결봉이 삐걱대는 소리가 들리고, 기차가 서서히 움직이기 시작했다.

“호그와트에서 무슨 일이 일어나는지 말 좀 해줘요!” 프레드가 창문 너머로 몸을 내밀고 외쳤다. 위즐리 부인, 빌, 찰리의 모습이 빠르게 멀어지고 있었다. “그들이 무슨 규칙을 변경한 건데요?”

하지만 위즐리 부인은 그저 미소지으며 손을 흔들 뿐이었다. 기차가 코너를 돌아가기 전에, 그녀와 빌과 찰리 세 사람은 순간이동으로 사라졌다.

“그들은 우릴 놀리고 싶어서 아주 안달이 났어,” 론이 성을 냈다. 그와 허마이니, 해리엇은 덜컹거리는 복도를 따라 걸으며 빈 객실을 찾으려고 하는 중이었다. “하나같이 다, ‘올해는 나도 호그와트를 다시 다니고 싶네’라질 않나… 그건 빌이었지… 그리고 ‘너희 모두 금방 또 보게 될지도 모르겠다’라질 않나… 그건 찰리… 내 _어머니란_ _사람이_ 나한테 뭔가를 숨기다니, 믿을 수 있어?”

“글쎄, 분명 그럴 만한 이유가 있으시겠지,” 허마이니가 말했다. 론이 울컥해서 어이없다는 얼굴로 그녀를 빤히 바라보자, 허마이니는 헛기침을 했다. “부인이 너랑 따로 하실 얘기가 뭐였어, 해리엇?”

해리엇을 대답해야 하는 상황에서 구제해준 것은—하필이면 말포이였다. 허마이니와 론이 그녀의 대답을 기다리고 있을 때, 그의 느릿느릿 끄는 멍청한 목소리가 한 객실의 열린 문틈으로 들려왔다.

“…아버지는 사실 나를 호그와트보다는 덤스트랭에 보내고 싶어 하셨지. 거기 교장을 아시거든. 뭐, 아버지가 덤블도어를 어떻게 평가하시는지는 너희도 알잖아, 그 인간은 정말이지 구제불능의 잡종 애호가야. 그리고 덤스트랭은 어중이떠중이를 받아들이지 않아. 하지만 내가 그렇게 멀리 있는 학교로 가는 걸 어머니가 반기지 않으셨어. 아버지 말씀으로는, 덤스트랭은 어둠의 마법에 관해 호그와트보다 훨씬 더 분별 있는 노선을 취한대. 덤스트랭 학생들은 실제로 어둠의 마법을 배울 기회도 있다고 했어, 우리가 배우는 방어술 어쩌고 하는 쓰레기 말고…”

잔뜩 찡그린 얼굴로, 허마이니는 문을 밀어 닫아버렸다. 말포이의 목소리가 촛불이 훅 꺼지듯 잦아들었다.

“그래서,” 그녀는 새빨갛게 달아오른 뺨을 하고 입을 열었다. “덤스트랭이 자기한테 더 잘 맞았을 거라고 생각하나 보지? 거기 _가버렸으면_ 좋았을걸, 그럼 우리도 그를 참아줄 필요 없고 좋잖아.”

“덤스트랭이 어디 있는데?” 해리엇은 물었다. 궁금해서라기보다는, 허마이니가 다시 위즐리 부인에 관해 물어오지 않게 하려는 목적이 컸다. “아무래도 영국 안에 있는 건 아닌 것 같은데.”

“흠, 사실 제대로 아는 사람은 없어. 전통적으로, 마법교육기관의 위치는 비밀인 경우가 많아, 심지어 다른 지역 마법사들에게도. 호그와트에도 위치 특정 불가(Unplottable) 마법이 걸려 있고. 1734년에 당시 교장이었던 월도 호크리지(Waldo Hawkridge)가 호그와트의 위치를 공개하자는 청원을 넣었을 때, 그는 정신이 불안정한 것이 분명하다는 이유로 사임을 요구받았어. 어쨌든, 덤스트랭은 어딘가 추운 지역에 있을 것이 틀림없어,” 그녀는 생각에 잠겨 말을 이었다. “왜냐면 모피 달린 망토가 교복의 일부거든.”

“오, 한번 상상해 봐,” 론의 얼굴에 꿈꾸는 듯한 표정이 스쳤다. “어쩌면 우리는 말포이를 빙산 아래로 밀어넣은 다음 사고인 척 꾸밀 수도 있었을 텐데. 그의 어머니가 그를 좋아해서 정말 유감이지 뭐야.”

 


	55. 55장. 질풍노도 (Storm and Stress)

 

 

기차가 호그스미드 역에 들어설 때까지 비는 계속 내렸다—단지 ‘비가 내린다’는 표현은 너무 태평스럽게 들렸다. 더 정확하게 말하면, 지구가 기울어 바닷물이 모조리 쏟아져 나온다면 세상이 이런 모습이 될까 싶은 상황이었다.

플랫폼에 내려선 해리엇의 피부를 빗물이 리듬감 있게 두드렸다. 학교로 올라가는 마차 지붕에서는 북소리가 났다. 떨어지는 물줄기가 자아내는 소리에 귀가 먹먹했다. 학교 건물 위 가고일 주둥이가 끊임없이 빗물을 토해냈다. 연회장 천장에 비치는 하늘은 급류의 물살처럼 소용돌이치며 간간이 번개가 번쩍였다. 바깥에서 들려오는 천둥소리에 홀 전체의 창문이 덜컥거릴 정도였다. 전혀 걱정스럽지 않은 얼굴을 하고 있는 것도, 머리부터 발끝까지 쫄딱 젖지 않은 것도, 펄럭거리는 촛불들 틈을 헤치고 돌아다니는 유령들뿐이었다.

신발을 뒤집어 물을 쏟아버리며, 해리엇은 그날 아침 위즐리 부인을 피하기 위해 화장실에 숨어서 콘택트렌즈를 착용한 자신을 칭찬해주고 싶었다. 안경을 썼다면 지금쯤 너무 물방울투성이가 되어서 앞을 전혀 볼 수 없었을 것이다. 지금은 안경을 닦아낼 만큼 마른 옷자락조차 없었다. 알고 보면 그녀가 마녀라서 마법을 쓸 수 있는 것도 아니고…

 _그렇지_ _,_ _이렇게_ _종종_ _까먹네_ , 그녀는 헛웃음을 치며 생각했다.

“그, 젖은 거 말리는 마법이 뭐였지?” 그녀는 허마이니에게 물었다. 머리카락이 목 뒤로 얼음같이 차가운 물을 뚝뚝 떨어뜨리고 있어서 미칠 것 같았다.

“ _아드시코_ _(Adsicco)_ 야.” 그렇게 말하며, 허마이니는 자기 지팡이를 해리엇에게 향하고, 손목을 빙 돌리며 원을 그렸다.

해리엇은 햇살이 온몸에 내리쬐는 느낌 같은 것은 받지 못했다. 오히려 뭔가가 빨아들이는 듯한 느낌이 들었다. 옷자락이 잘게 흔들리더니, 물기가 _조금은_ 사라졌다. 그녀의 머리카락은 민들레가 솜털을 터트리듯 작은 퐁, 소리를 냈다.

“감히 내 쪽으로 그 물건 겨눌 생각은 하지도 마, 허마이니 그레인저,” 라벤더가 말했다. 그녀는 공포 어린 눈길로 해리엇을 보고 있었다.

“내가 잘못한 게 아니야!” 허마이니는 방어조로 대꾸했다. “이 마법은 원래 이런 거라고!”

해리엇은 손을 들어올려 자신의 머리카락을 더듬어 보았다. 확실히 보통 때보다 좀 많이… 풍성한 느낌이 들기는 했다.

파르바티가 부르르 떨었다. “네가 지금 네 모습을 보고 싶을지는 모르겠어,” 그렇게 말하면서도, 그녀는 모조 다이아몬드가 박힌 자기 손거울을 해리엇에게 내밀었다.

해리엇은 재빨리 손거울을 열어젖히고, 피해 정도를 파악하기에 충분한 양의 머리카락을 그 조그맣고 동그란 원 안에 비추려고 노력했다. 어려운 일이었다. 그녀의 머리카락은 평소보다 세 배쯤 더 북슬북슬하게 부풀어 있었다.

“잘 어울린다, 포터!” 시끌벅적한 연회장 저쪽에서, 사람들이 꽥꽥대거나 미끄러운 돌바닥에 쩍쩍 미끄러지는 소리를 뚫고서 팬지 파킨슨의 목소리가 외쳤다.

“뭐, 어쨌든 _마르긴_ 했잖아,” 허마이니가 말했다. 말은 그렇게 해도 그녀는 얼굴을 붉히고 있었다.

“그럼 이번에는 내가 _널_ 말려줄까?” 해리엇은 상냥하게 물었다. 그녀가 손거울을 닫으면서 착, 하고 사악한 소리가 났다.

“어…” 허마이니는 불안한 얼굴을 했다. 지금 이 순간만은, 그녀의 머리카락조차 해리엇의 머리카락만큼 북슬거리지 않았다. 해리엇이 거울을 보고 파악한 것에 따르면, 자신의 머리는 지금 퍼프스케인(Puffskein)의 집단 자생지 같은 모양을 하고 있었다.

허마이니와 그녀의 젖어서 가라앉은 머리카락은 그러나 안전했다. 덤블도어 교수가 교수석에서 일어나 손을 들어올리자, 모두가 삽시간에 조용해졌다 (아직도 자리에 앉으려다 물바닥에 미끄러지는 사람들을 제외하면). 대연회장의 문이 열리고 맥고나걸 교수가 성큼성큼 걸어 들어왔다. 그 뒤로 흠뻑 젖은 채 덜덜 떨고 있는 1학년 학생들이 길게 줄을 지어 따라왔다.

해리엇은 기숙사 배정식이 진행되는 동안 머리카락을 진정시키려고 노력했다. 물론 머리카락은 고집스럽게 협조를 거부했다. 팬지와 말포이는 배정식을 지켜보는 대신, 그녀를 손가락질하며 배를 쥐고 웃어댔다. 해리엇은 두 사람이 자신의 빌어먹을 머리카락보다도 더 지긋지긋했다.

그녀는 교수석에 앉아 있던 리무스의 모습이 그리웠다. 그가 있었다면 지금쯤 그녀에게 측은한 미소를 보내주고 있었을 텐데.

올해 그들은 또 다른 방어술 교수를 맞이하게 될 예정이었다. 마법부에서 일하는, 돌로레스 엄브릿지인가 하는 여자가, 리무스가 어떤 직업이든 구하는 것을 거의 불가능하게 만드는 법안을 통과시킨 지 한 달도 채 되지 않았다. 물론 리무스는 해리엇에게 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 그는 이런 일을 그녀에게 말해주는 법이 없었다. 말해준 것은 시리우스였다. 예전에도 늑대인간들이 직업을 구할 때 본인의 병을 공개해야 하는 규정이 있기는 했지만, 그들을 고용할지 말지 결정하는 것은 고용주들이었다. 하지만 이제, 늑대인간을 고용하고 싶은 사람은 누구든 마법부에서 허가증을 받아야 했다. 만약 그 직업이 마법부의 판단에 “위험한 괴수(Dangerous Beasts)”을 고용하기에는 너무 위험한 자리이면, 허가증 발급은 거부되었다. 시리우스는 엄브릿지라는 여자를 몇 가지 다채로운 단어로 표현한 뒤, 그 여자가 어디 가서 뭘 하면 되는지 몇 가지 제안을 했다. 리무스가 그걸 못 들어서 정말 다행이었다. 리무스는 중간에 시리우스의 말을 끊었을 것이고, 그러면 해리엇은 그 매우 교육적인 언어를 배우지 못했을 것이 분명하니까.

하지만… 교수석에는 새로운 얼굴이 없었다. 단지 자리가 두 군데 비어 있었다. 하나는 맥고나걸 교수의 자리였다. 다른 하나가 아마 새로운 방어술 교수의 자리인가 보다, 해리엇은 짐작했다.

흠, 새로 오는 사람이 누구든, 리무스만큼 잘 가르칠 수는 없을 것이다. 그녀는 별로 새 교수를 좋아할 마음가짐을 갖추고 있지 않았다. 그래도 그 사람이 록허트보다는 리무스의 수준에 가깝기를 바랐다. 적어도 퀴렐보다는 낫겠지. 그는 볼드모트의 부하였고 그녀를 죽이려고 들었으니까.

볼드모트의 부하 얘기가 나왔으니 말이지만… 그녀는 교수석을 유심히 살폈다, 어디 있지…

스네이프는 그녀를 똑바로 응시하고 있었다.

얼굴이 뜨거워졌다가 금방 또 차가워졌다. 어떻게 반응해야 할지 아무 생각이 나지 않았다. 눈을 피해야 할까? 신경 쓰지 않는 척해야 할까? 노려볼까?

그녀가 결정을 내리기도 전에, _스네이프가_ 눈을 피했다. 사실 그는 그녀와 눈이 마주친 뒤 거의 곧장, 진행 중인 기숙사 배정식을 향해 시선을 돌렸다. 그 연기가 너무 뛰어나서, 그녀는 그가 사실은 자신을 보고 있었던 것이 아니라 그저 연회장을 둘러보고 있었을 뿐이라고 거의 진심으로 믿을 수도 있을 지경이었다 (단지 그녀는, 그가 아주 조금이라도 기숙사 배정식에 진짜 관심이 있으리라고 믿기가 좀 힘들었다).

리무스는 그녀에게 스스로 판단하라고 말했다. 하지만 스스로 어떻게 판단해야 하는지 요령을 알 수 없었다. 그녀는 자신이 무슨 생각을 해야 하는지, 혹은 저절로 생각하게 되는 것들에 어떻게 대처해야 하는지 몰랐다.

모든 것이 그저… 빌어먹게 _혼란스러웠다_.

그녀 주위로는 모두가 큰 소리로 오랫동안 박수갈채를 보내고 있었다. 그녀는 머리 위의 퍼프스케인들을 휘휘 저어 잡생각을 떨쳐내고, 맥고나걸 교수가 기숙사 분류 모자를 치워버리기 전에 몇 번인가 손뼉을 치는 데 성공했다.

덤블도어 교수가 만찬을 위한 신호를 보내자, 접시 위로 음식들이 피어났다.

“옴 머거, 해이,” 론이 말했다. 그의 입에는 벌써 감자가 꽉꽉 들어차 있었다. “머이 _그어케_ 이항하인 아나.”

“ _네_ _눈에나_ 그렇겠지,” 라벤더는 속이 뒤집힌다는 얼굴로 대꾸했다. 그의 식사예절 탓인지 아니면 머리카락에 관한 그의 뒤떨어진 감각 탓인지는 불분명했다. “넌 남자애잖아. _네가_ 뭘 알아.”

해리엇은 론이 감자들에게 저지른 짓을 목격한 다음에 감자를 먹을 만한 비위는 없었기에, 대신 줄기콩이나 좀 집어먹기로 했다.

만찬이 계속될수록, 그녀는 조금씩 긴장이 풀리는 것을 느꼈다. 호그와트에서만 느낄 수 있는… 뭔가가 있었다. 대연회장은 시끄럽고 활기가 넘쳤다. 이 안의 누구도 그녀를 괴롭혀 왔던 것들에 전혀 신경 쓰지 않았다—스네이프의 죽음을 먹는 자임(Death Eater-ness), 리무스에 대한 위즐리 부인의 오해, 심지어 월드컵 결승전에서 일어났던 폭동조차… 여기 이 자리에서 그 모든 것들은 좀 더 멀리 있는 것처럼, 덜 중요한 것처럼 느껴졌다. 그리고 덤블도어 교수의 신뢰도는 그가 가까이 있을 때는 열 배쯤 훌쩍 증가했다. 그의 믿음직함이 테이블을 넘어, 통로를 지나 다가와 그녀 마음속의 차디찬 의심을 온화하게 감싸 덮어주는 듯했다. 오늘 덤블도어의 로브는 바깥의 하늘보다 조금 더 밝은 색이었고, 섬세한 금빛 실로 수가 놓여 있었다. 그래서 그는 일렁이는 촛불빛 아래서 성운처럼 은은하게 빛나고 있었다.

스네이프가 그에게 소금통을 건네주고 있었다. 어쩌면 저 행동도… _뭔가_ _긍정적인_ 의미가 있지 않을까. 물론 살인이나 고문을 저지르는 사람들도 어느 시점에는 다른 사람에게 소금통을 건네줘야 할 순간이 올지도 모르지만, 그래도 설마 덤블도어 교수는 그 차이점을 알아챌 수 있을 것이다. 리무스는 덤블도어 교수가 스네이프를 신뢰한다고 말했었다.

그 이후로 해리엇은 돼지고기구이를 제법 많이 먹어치울 수 있었다. 그리고 퀴디치 월드컵에 관해 얘기하고 있는 남자애들 사이에 끼어들었다. 물론 그들은 경기 자체에 관해서만 이야기하고 있었다. 경기 직후 일어난 폭동은 그들에게 아일랜드의 우승이나 크룸의 굉장한 실력에 비해 별 의미가 없었다. 네빌은 아쉽게도 경기를 보지 못했는데, 론, 셰이머스, 딘의 경기 재현은 직접 경기를 관람한 해리엇조차 알아듣기 힘들었다.

그녀는 네빌에게 좀 더 제대로 된 버전의 경기 묘사를 들려주고 있었다. 그때 음식들이 사라지고, 덤블도어 교수가 일어섰다. 그가 그들 모두를 둘러보며 환하게 웃자, 대연회장의 소음이 훅 밀려 나가고 침묵이 내려앉았다.

“아름다운 저녁이에요, 모두 환영합니다. 오늘은 아주 신나는 소식을 전하려고 합니다, 올해 호그와트에서 열릴 행사에 관한…”

* * * * *

리무스는 시리우스에게 단단히 짜증이 나 있었다.

새로운 일도 아니었다. 시리우스는 원래 별다른 노력 없이도 교황을 열받게 할 수 있는 인간이었고, 그의 가짜로 회개하는 얼굴은 일군의 젊은 수녀들에게 집단 살인 충동을 불러일으키기에 충분했다. 뭔가 잘못을 저지를 때마다, 시리우스의 대처 방식은 둘 중 하나였다. ‘존엄한 순교자(Regal Martyr)’ 아니면 ‘걷어차인 강아지(Kicked Puppy)’. 존엄한 순교자 행세를 할 때는 가슴 한복판에 “나는 아무것도 잘못하지 않았지만, 네가 그렇게 생각하는 것은 존중하겠다”라고 쓰인 투명한 배너를 걸고 있었다. 걷어차인 강아지 흉내를 낼 때는 불쌍한 얼굴로 “정말 미안해요 나 자신이 너무 한심해요 부디 제발 저를 좀 용서해주지 않으시겠어요?”라고 쓰인 개목걸이를 걸고 뒤를 졸졸 따라다녔다. 그럴 때는 개목걸이에 달린 작은 방울소리까지 환청처럼 들렸다.

지금 현재 그는 존엄한 순교자였다. 그래서 리무스는 그를 ‘없는 사람 취급’(Silent Treatment)하고 있었다. 둘 중 누구도 어른스러움으로 어디 가서 상 받을 일은 없을 것이다. 하지만 리무스는 존엄한 순교자 시리우스와는 대화하길 거부했다. 특히나 해리엇이 답장을 보내지 않고 있는 이상. 리무스는 그녀의 무소식을 “나는 속상하지만 내가 속상하다는 것을 당신에게 알리고 싶지 않아요”로 해석했다. 평생 남들에게 비밀을 만들고 지키며 살아온 사람으로서, 리무스는 그 신호를 잘 알았다.

시리우스는, 물론, 그런 쪽을 전혀 이해하지 못했다.

앞문이 덜컹 열렸다. 끈질기게 지붕을 두들기던 소리보다 한층 더 강렬한 쏟아지는 빗소리가 리무스의 귓속을 공격해왔다. 마법으로 밝힌 램프 불빛은 흔들리지 않았다. 하지만 그는 손등에 훅 와닿는 습기를 느꼈다.

시리우스가 철벅거리며 들어와 자기 몸의 물기를 마법으로 말리고 젖은 머리카락을 개처럼 부르르 털었다. 그의 머리카락이 눈가에 철썩 달라붙었지만, 그런데도 전혀 후줄근해 보이지 않았다. 정반대로, 그 머리카락은 적당히 매력적으로 흐트러져 보였다. 제임스가 보았다면 부러움으로 바닥을 굴렀을 것이다.

그는 응접실 쪽으로 어기적어기적 걸어와 안락의자 하나에 주저앉았다. 리무스는 읽고 있는 책에 집중하는 척했다. 지금 그는 여름에 어쩌다가 그의 물건 속에 섞여 들어온 해리엇의 19금 연애 소설 한 권을 들춰보는 중이었다.

시리우스는 알버스가 구독 신청한 것이 틀림없는 잡지 한 권을 집어 들더니—『예술에 소질없는 사람들을 위한 마법 유리공예(Magical Glassblowing for the Artistically Inept)』—펄럭펄럭 대충 넘겨보다가 곧 과월호 더미 위에 도로 던져놓았다. 그는 난로 위 선반에 놓인 리무스의 오르몰루 시계를 힐끗 살폈다. 시계가 째깍대는 소리는 요란한 빗소리에 묻혀 들리지 않았다.

“홀리베리는 지금쯤 호그와트에 도착했겠네.”

리무스는 모호한 콧소리로 답하고 책장을 넘겼다. 아마도 그는 해리엇이 이렇게까지 야한 소설을 읽고 있다는 것에 충격을 받아야 하는지도 모른다. 그래봤자 그 어떤 책도 시리우스에게 장기간 노출되는 것만큼 악영향을 미치지는 않을 테지만.

시리우스는 한쪽 다리를 쭉 뻗어 커피 테이블을 걷어찼다. 그들은 여기 온 지 얼마 안 되었을 때, 그 테이블의 좀 더 짧은 다리 한쪽을 적당한 힘을 주어 걷어차면 테이블이 허공으로 솟았다 떨어진다는 것을 발견했었다.

 _덜컹_ _(Thunk)._ _덜컹_ _._ _덜컹_ _._ 잠시 쉬었다가. _덜컹덜컹_ _._ _덜컹덜컹_ _._ 쉬었다가. _쾅_ _(THUNK)._ _쾅_ _._

시리우스의 머리를 노려 책을 집어 던지는 대신 한 번 더 책장을 넘기기 위해서는, 리무스가 소유한 결코 적지 않은 자제력을 모조리 동원해야 했다. 해리엇의 책을 상하게 하는 것은 안 될 일이다.

시리우스는 다리를 걷어차던 발을 테이블 위로 턱 올리며, 이제까지보다 더 시끄러운 쾅, 소리를 냈다.

“얼마나 더 나를 무시할 생각이야?” 그가 물었다.

“네가 잘못했다고 인정할 때까지,” 리무스는 책에서 시선을 들지 않고 답했다. “그러니, 아마 영원히가 되겠지.”

“멀린의 축 처진 고환에 맹세코, 리무스, 고작 스네이프 일을 가지고.”

“늘 그렇듯,” 리무스는 여전히 고개를 들지 않았다. “넌 완전히 핵심을 놓치고 있어. 나는 네가 스네이프에 대해 뭐라고 말했든 상관 안 해, 시리우스. 내가 상관하는 것은 네가 _해리엇에게_ 뭘 말했는지야.”

“그래서 내가 그 애한테 망할 진실을 알려줬다 쳐.”

“그래, 시리우스,” 책장을 넘기고, 책장에서 손을 떼고. “그게 문제야.”

“그녀는 빌어먹을 _진실_ 을 알 만큼은 컸어, 무니.”

“그런가? 난 그리 확신할 수 없네.”

“헬가의 젖꼭지여, 리무스, 그녀는 픽픽 쓰러지는 도자기 인형이 아니라고,” 시리우스가 쏘아붙였다. 리무스는 마침내 고개를 들었다. 천박한 언어 아래에서 진짜 감정이 느껴졌기 때문이다. 마치 시리우스가 이 화제에 정말 확고한 견해를 가지고 있는 것처럼. 뭐, 그럴지도 모르지만, 그것은 ‘스네이프를 혐오하는 확고한 견해’일 수도 있었고 바로 그 점이 문제였다.

그는 해리엇의 책을 덮었다. “시리우스… 어떤 사람이 네가 언제나 안다고 생각하던 사람이 아니라는 걸 알게 되는 것이, 얼마나 고통스러운 경험이었는지 기억해? 심지어 거의 모든 사람이, 네가 안다고 생각하는 것과는 전혀 다를 수 있다는 진리를 깨닫는 게.”

“해리엇은 그걸 벌써 알고 있었어—”

“그랬을까?”

“우린 그 애한테 웜테일 얘기를 해줬잖아—”

“그렇지, 우리가 말해줬지. 그녀는 우리가 그를 알듯이 웜테일을 알지는 못했어. 그녀는 스네이프를 알아.”

시리우스가 버럭 소리쳤다. “스네이프는 그 애의 망할 _친구_ 가 아니잖아.”

“그야, 아니지.” 하지만 리무스는 그 격렬한 반응을 머릿속 ‘시리우스-스네이프 불화의 역사’ 폴더에 저장해 넣었다. “그래도 그 애는 그를 _안다고_. 다른 걸 다 제치고라도, 그는 몇 년이나 그녀에게 권위 있는 어른의 위치에 있었던 사람이고—”

“말하려고 하는 망할 요점이 뭐야, 무니?”

“내가 _말하려는_ 것은, 네가 그 애한테 준 정보는, 아는 사람이 자기가 안다고 생각하는 것과 다를 수 있다는 교훈을 뼛속 깊이 체감한 사람이라 해도 소화하기 힘든 정보였다는 거야. 그리고 넌 그 교훈을 그런 식으로 그 애한테 가르쳐주려고 했지. 그냥 가서 대뜸 폭탄이라도 던져놓고 오는 것처럼. 시리우스—”

“홀리베리는 진실을 알 권리가 있어,” 시리우스는 철광석처럼 뻣뻣하게 버텼다. “그 애는 사람들이 자기에게서 진실을 숨기는 걸 원망스럽게 여긴다고.”

그렇게 말하며 그는 창살 같은 눈빛을 그에게 보냈다. _네가_ _릴리와_ _제임스에_ _관해_ _입을_ _다물었을_ _때처럼_ _말이야_ , 라고 말하고 싶은 듯이. 리무스는 잠자코 있었다.

시리우스는 비밀을 유지해야 할 필요성을, 그 강박을 이해하지 못했다. 그의 생각에는, 모든 것이 투명하게 공개되고 정정당당해야 했다. 비록 고통스러운 진실이라고 해도. 시리우스는 부끄러움을 일정 기간 이상 느끼는 일이 없었고, 남 앞에서 주눅 들어본 경험은 확실히 없었다. 제임스도 그와 같았다. 해리엇은 좀 더 위선적이었다. 그녀는 다른 사람들이 자신에게 솔직할 것을 요구하는 동시에, 누군가 자신에게 진실을 털어놓으라 요구하는 것은 원망했다. 그녀는 어렸고, 어린아이가 자라며 받아야 할 것들과는 전혀 다른 환경에서 자라났으니까. 그녀는 정보를 원했지만, 자기 자신의 비밀은 엄숙하게 지키고 싶어 했다. 리무스는 그 마음을 이해했다.

그리고 공평하게 말하자면, 그녀가 알고 싶어 하는 정보 대부분, 그녀가 전해듣지 못한 정보 중 상당수는 그녀의 인생에 밀접한 관련이 있기는 했다. 그녀의 미래. 혹은 과거 잃어버린 것. 그녀가 앞으로 잃어버릴 수도 있는 것에.

리무스는 불편한 진실이 정말 지긋지긋했다.

“이렇게 하자,” 그는 말했다. “만약 해리엇이 혼자 생각한 끝에 스네이프에 대한 네 조언을 받아들이기로 결정한다면, 나는 따로 그 애를 설득하려고 시도하지 않을 거야. 하지만 만약에 그 애가 그를 믿기로 결정을 내리면, 너 역시 그 애의 결정을 뒤집으려고 노력하지 않는 거야.”

시리우스는 분개한 얼굴로 입을 열었다. 리무스는 그 입에서 욕설이 줄줄이 쏟아져 나올 것으로 예상했다. 하지만 시리우스는 “제기랄” 한 마디 내뱉지 않고 그냥 입을 다물었다.

“별로 마음에 들지는 않는데,” 최종적으로 그는 그렇게 말했다. 얼굴에 너무 힘을 주어 찌푸린 나머지 거의 노려보는 얼굴이 되었다. “그 개자식이 그 애를 교묘하게 유도할 수도 있잖아.”

“스네이프의 선함을 믿기보다는 그의 악함을 믿는 것이 훨씬 더 쉬울걸,” 리무스가 지적했다. “내 생각에 스네이프는 자기가 무해한데 오해받는 사람이라고 생각하도록 집요정 한 명도 유도할 수 없을 거야, 해리엇은 물론이고.”

* * * * *

“…보바통과 덤스트랭 대표단은 10월에 도착할 예정입니다,” 덤블도어 교수가 말했다. “그리고 올해 대부분을 우리와 함께할 것입니다. 여러분이 외국에서 찾아오는 우리 손님들에게 가능한 모든 호의를 베풀 것을, 그리고 호그와트 대표선수에게 전폭적인 지지를 보내줄 것을 나는 믿어 의심치 않습니다. 자, 시간이 늦었군요, 여러분이 내일 아침 수업에 들어가기 위해서는 오늘 푹 쉬고 또랑또랑한 정신으로 일어나야겠죠. 그러니 침대로! 싸게싸게(Chop chop)!”

그는 도로 자리에 앉아 매드아이 무디와 대화하기 위해 몸을 틀었다. 무디는 여전히 흠뻑 젖은 몸을 말리지 않은 채로 저녁 먹는 데 집중하고 있었다.

“그들 멋대로 그럴 수는 없어!” 모두가 자리에서 일어나 와글와글, 시끌벅적하게 기숙사로 돌아가는 소란 속에서, 조지가 반항적으로 중얼거리는 소리가 들렸다. 하지만 해리엇은 집중하고 있지 않았다. 왜냐하면 방금 막 얘기를 나누고 싶은 사람을 발견했기 때문이다. 아스테리아가 슬리데린 기숙사 테이블에서 일어선 참이었다. 그녀는 큰 키와 긴 금발 때문에 쉽게 눈에 띄었다. 해리엇은 방학 시작할 무렵 아스테리아에게 편지를 썼지만, 여름내 그녀에게서 편지를 전혀 받지 못했다. 그리고 처음 답장이 오지 않은 이후로 한 번도 다시 연락해볼 생각을 하지 않았다는 사실에 살짝 양심이 찔리기 시작했다.

“위에서 봐,” 그녀는 허마이니에게 말했다.

“하지만 기숙사 암호는—!”

해리엇이 잽싸게 요리조리 연회장을 가로지르는 사이 허마이니의 목소리가 인파에 휩쓸려 멀어졌다. 다행스럽게도 아스테리아는 자기 언니를 기다리는 중이었고, 다프네는 꾸물거리고 있었다. 트레이시도 여기 없는 편이 해리엇에게는 더 좋았겠지만, 그나마 팬지가 말포이와 함께 서둘러 가버린 것을 고맙게 여기기로 했다.

다프네와 트레이시는 마치 해리엇이 발레복을 입은 노움이라도 되는 것 같은 눈길로 그녀를 바라보았다. 그녀는 자신의 머리카락이 아직도 퍼프스케인 흉내를 내고 있을까 잠시 궁금해했다. 그들의 반응만 보고서는 그걸 판단하기 어려웠다. 그녀의 머리카락이 어떤 상태든 저 둘은 그녀를 저런 눈으로 보고 있을 테니까.

해리엇은 턱을 약간 치켜들었다. 이들은 술에 취한 죽음을 먹는 자 한 무리보다 더 위협적이지는 않았다. 일단, 이론적으로는 그랬다.

“안녕,” 그녀는 아스테리아를 보며 말했다. 아스테리아는 겁먹은 듯하지만 기대감 섞인 얼굴로 그녀를 향해 미소지었다.

“포터, 원하는 게 뭐야?” 트레이시가 쌀쌀맞게 물었다.

“네가 내 대화에 끼어들지 않는 거,” 해리엇이 딱 잘라 말했다. 뒤이어 아스테리아에게는, “어떻게 지냈어?”라고 물었다.

아스테리아는 대답하려는 듯 입을 열었지만, 다프네가 테이블에서 일어나더니 몸을 돌려 해리엇과 아스테리아 사이를 가로막는 방향으로 섰다. 해리엇에게는 다프네의 완벽하게 정돈된 금발 뒤꼭지만 보였다.

“이리 와, 아스터. 스네이프 교수님의 학기 시작 연설에 늦으면 안 돼.”

그녀는 아스테리아의 팔을 붙들고 잡아끌기 시작했다. 아스테리아는 망설였지만, 다프네가 “ _아스터_ _,_ ” 하고 힘주어 부르자, 그녀가 자신을 끌어당겨 가도록 놔두었다. 그리고 자기 언니의 머리 너머로 뒤돌아보며, 미안한 표정을 지어 보였다.

트레이시가 두 사람 뒤를 따라가며, 해리엇을 향해 눈썹을 치켜세워 보였다.

“ _망할_ 슬리데린들,” 투덜거리며, 해리엇은 그들이 옆문으로 사라지는 것을 지켜보았다. 옆문 근처에 스네이프가 멈춰 서서 그녀를 물끄러미 보고 있었다.

“왜요?” 해리엇은 다시 한 번 턱을 치켜들고 물었다. 어째서인지, 심장박동이 빨라지며 가슴속에서 뭔가 뜨끈뜨끈한 것이 느껴지기 시작했다. “전 선생님 학생들한테 말 걸면 안 돼요?”

“너는 통금이 시작된 후에 기숙사 휴게실 바깥에 있으면 안 된다,” 스네이프가 냉랭하게 답했다. “곧 통금시간이다. 서두르는 게 좋겠구나.”

이 대답은 정말 미치도록 사람 깔보는 투여서—너무나 ‘어른이 아이에게’ 하는 말이어서—해리엇은 멍청한 어린애처럼 들리지 않는 대꾸를 떠올릴 수가 없었다. 그래서 그녀는 품위 있는 침묵으로 도피했다. 그리고 씩씩거리며 대연회장을 빠져나갔다.

* * * * *

“ _트리위저드_ 시합이라니,” 미네르바가 지팡이로 찻주전자를 두드리는 손짓이 지나치게 매서웠던 탓에, 주전자 주둥이에서 한 줄기 수증기가 폭발적으로 뿜어져 나와 플리트윅의 모자를 날려 보냈다. “오, 정말 미안해요, 필리우스—”

“신경 쓰지 말아요,” 플리트윅이 손을 내저었다. 바닥에 떨어진 그의 모자에서 청개구리 다리같이 생긴 다리들이 돋아나더니, 의자를 타고 올라 도로 그의 머리 위에 주저앉았다. “내 머리는 목에 잘 붙어 있으니까요.”

“내가 지금 아주 _조금쯤_ 들떠야 할지,” 미네르바는 주전자가 트리위저드 시합을 부활시킨 도덕관념 없는 얼뜨기들이라도 되는 것처럼 사납게 노려보았다. “아니면 그 중세 곰 사냥 대회 같은 것을 우리 학교에 도로 들여올 생각을 한 사람이 누군지 찾아서 _목을_ _졸라야_ 할지 마음을 정할 수가 없군요.”

 _목을_ _조르는_ _쪽이_ _언제나_ _후회_ _없는_ _선택이죠_ , 세베루스는 생각했다.

“적어도 이번에 참가할 수 있는 것은 나이든 학생들뿐이니 다행이에요,” 스프라우트가 말했다. 체념과 위로의 중간쯤에 위치한 말투였다.

“그리고 우리 대표선수는 _한_ _명_ 뿐이니까요,” 플리트윅이 말했다. “누가 되든 우리 모두 그 학생을 한마음으로 응원할 테고, 서로 지지해줄 수 있을 거예요.”

“영광을 얻게 될지는 모르겠지만 흰머리는 확실히 얻겠군요,” 미네르바는 다시 한 번 주전자를 사납게 찔렀고, 이번에는 그것이 소심하게 공중에 떠올라 테이블을 한 바퀴 돌며 그들 모두의 잔에 차를 조금씩 따랐다. “흠, 확실히 나이 제한이 생긴 것 하나만은 감사해야겠지요, 여러 가지 이유로요. 적어도 _이_ _방식대로라면_ 해리엇 포터가 어쩌다가 이 시합에 말려들 가능성은 없는 거나 마찬가지니까요.”

“여봐요 스네이프, 혹시 복화술을 배워 왔나요?” 스프라우트가 물었다. “방금 당신이 미네르바의 목소리를 흉내낸 건 정말 신기하게 똑같았어요.”

세베루스는 덤블도어가 방 건너편에서 그를 향해 눈을 반짝이는 것을 보지 않고도 _느낄_ 수 있었다. 그쪽에서 그는 저 짜증스러운 독불장군 무디와 무언가를 한참 논의하는 중이었다. 세베루스는 지나치게 표독스럽지 않으면서도 행여나 미네르바의 분별력을 칭찬하게 되지는 않을 대꾸를 찾기 위해 머리를 굴려야 했다.

“3년간 포터 양을 알아온 사람이라면 누구나, 그녀가 텅 빈 방에서도 목숨이 위험한 상황을 맞닥뜨릴 방법을 찾아낼 인재라는 것을 깨달을 수 있어야 할 겁니다,” 그는 말했다. “벽 속의 수도관을 기어다니는 바실리스크 한 마리를 찾아내는 것으로 충분하겠죠.”

“하지만 예방조치가 있잖아요,” 플리트윅이 말했다. “알버스가 직접 나이 제한선을 마련할 계획이고. 그걸 깰 수는 없을 거예요.”

“난 그저 농담을 좀 한 거예요, 세베루스,” 미네르바가 말을 받았다. 하지만 그녀는 좀 걱정스러운 얼굴을 하고 있었다. “물론 그 아이를 걱정하기는 해요. 월드컵 결승전에서 일어난 그 사건—그녀가 _거기_ _있었다_ 는 사실을 알고 나니. 그 미치광이들에게 둘러싸여, 그녀에게 무슨 일이 일어날 수 있었는지를 생각만 하면…”

“자자, 그녀는 이제 호그와트에 있잖아요,” 스프라우트가 말했다. “우리 모두 그 애를 지켜볼 테니까요.”

“그렇겠죠, 호그와트는 이제까지 단 한 번도 미치광이의 침입을 허락한 적이 없고 말입니다,” 세베루스는 자기 목소리에 묻어나오는 비아냥을 굳이 억누를 생각조차 하지 않았다.

“가끔은 그런 것들이 호그와트까지 숨어들기도 하죠, 아무렴,” 스프라우트가 흔들림 없이 쾌활한 얼굴로 대꾸했다. “말인즉슨 그것들은 세상 어디에나 숨어들 수 있다는 말예요, 그걸 숨겨올 사람이 있는 곳이라면 어디든. 하지만 결국 마지막까지 버텨 승리하는 것은 우리가 될 거예요.”

그 뒤로 그들의 대화는 각자 6학년과 7학년 학생들 중 누가 가장 높은 확률로 대표선수로 뽑힐지 점치는 방향으로 흘러갔다. 예의상 그들은 모두 자신들이 맡은 기숙사가 아닌 다른 기숙사의 학생들을 골랐다. 그리고 자기 기숙사 학생에 대한 칭찬을 짐짓 사양하면서도 은근히 우쭐하면서 받아들였다. 만약 호그와트가 시합에서 승리하면 그들 모두 흡족해하겠지만, 대표선수가 어느 기숙사 출신인지는 중요한 문제였다. 최소한 그 뒤로 두고두고 자랑할 권리를 위해서라도.

다른 사감들이 슬리데린 학생들까지 후보로 거론한다는 것은 그들의 선의에 대해 상당히 많은 것을 말해주었다. 물론 그의 기숙사 출신 학생들 역시 지난 몇 세기 동안 대표로 뽑힌 적이 있었고, 그중 한 명은 심지어 1368년에 우승을 차지하기도 했었다. 하지만 그녀의 우승에는 의혹의 그림자가 짙게 드리워져 있었다. 당시의 덤스트랭 대표선수는 시합 중반쯤 가서 끔찍한 사고를 당하는 바람에 경기에 불참하게 되었었다.

세베루스 자신은 대화에 거의 참여하지 않았다. 그저 습관처럼 느끼는 것일 수도 있지만, 지난 며칠간, 다가오는 파멸의 예감이 그의 머리 뒤쪽을 야금야금 장악하기 시작한 탓이었다. 왜 그 예감이 월드컵 직후가 아닌 며칠 전에야 찾아들기 시작했는지 그는 알지 못했다. 표식이 진해진 것을 발견했을 때조차 이런 불길한 예감을 느끼지 못했는데, 지난 며칠 일어난 일 가운데 그것보다 더 심각할 수 있는 사건은 아무리 생각해도 떠오르지 않았다.

빌어먹을 매드아이 무디가 주위를 맴도는 것은 생각을 정리하는 데 전혀 도움이 되지 않았다. 처량맞은 인간혐오자 영감.

 _그_ _표현은_ _너에게도_ _딱_ _들어맞는데_.

그냥 습관적인 경계심에 불과할 것이다. 새 학기가 시작했으니, 누군가 혹은 무언가가 새롭게 해리엇 포터를 죽이려고 나타날 것이 뻔했다.

포터 양은 왜 그에게 화가 난 것처럼 보였을까? 답: 그녀는 십대 청소년이다. 그들은 모두 감정 기복이 심한 버릇없는 애새끼들이었다. 왜 그녀가 화를 내고 있는 것이 그를 신경 쓰게 하는가? 신경 쓰이지 않았다. 쓰여서는 안 된다. 제기랄 그는 도대체 왜 이러는 걸까?

어쩌면 안경이 사라져서 그런지도 모른다. 그녀는 왜 안경을 없애버린 것일까? 그 끔찍한 물건에 가려지지 않은 그녀의 도끼눈은 훨씬 더 파괴력이 강했다.

그러나 이상한 일이었다. 그것은 그가 생각한 만큼 릴리의 눈이 노려보는 것처럼 느껴지지는 않았다. 그것은 순수하게, 분개한 해리엇 포터의 눈이었다.

주위에서 움직임이 느껴졌다. 다른 사람들이 자리를 뜨고 있었다. 그는 무디의 갈고리 달린 발이 움직이며 내는 철컹, 철컹, 철컹 소리를 들으며 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. 한물간 무뢰배 같으니라고, 사라져줘서 고마울 따름이다.

세베루스도 일어서려는 찰나, 미네르바가 떠나며 비운 자리에 덤블도어가 앉았다. 난롯불이 그의 얼굴 한 면을 완만한 곡선을 그리는 그림자로 덮었다.

“차를 별로 마시지 않았군그래,” 덤블도어가 말을 걸었다. “혹시 내 우롱차 블렌드를 좀 맛보지 않으려나?”

“지금 카페인을 한 모금이라도 더 섭취하면, 전 날밤을 새우게 될 텐데요.”

“그럼 자네도 이제는 학기 첫날 밤에 잠을 청할 수 있게 된 모양이군?” 덤블도어가 놀란 표정으로 물었다. “잘된 일이네—”

“아니요,” 세베루스는 중얼거렸다. “좋아요. 차 마시겠습니다.”

덤블도어의 사무실은 여름 동안 좀 변했지만, 그 변화는 언제나 전체적인 혼돈 속에 너무도 교묘하게 녹아들어서 정확히 무엇이 변했는지 집어내기는 불가능했다. 적어도, 보통 사람들에게는. 세베루스는 이 서재에 있는 모든 물건과 그 위치를 정리한 편집증적인 목록을 머릿속에 만들어 외워두었다. 정신을 단련하는 데 도움이 될 뿐 아니라, 스파이 활동에 유용하게 써먹을 수 있는 기술이기도 했다.

“저건 새로운 물건이군요,” 그는 책장 한 칸에 놓인 조그만 비취 조각상—코끼리 조각이었다—을 보며 입을 뗐다. 그것은 앉아 있을 때 그의 눈높이 정도에 놓여 있었다.

“새로 생긴 것은 아니라네,” 덤블도어가 대꾸하며 불가에 놓인 테이블 위로 주전자와 찻잔 한 세트를 만들어냈다. “리무스와 시리우스가 지낼 수 있게 산장을 좀 치우다가, 옛날 잡동사니 가운데서 찾았지. 옛 친구가 내게 보내준 선물인데, 오, 아주 오래 전—자네가 태어나기 수십 년 전 일일세. 친구는 그때 중국 남부에서 전통 약초학을 공부하고 있었지. 사실 내게도 함께 하자고 초대해주었고. 대단히 매혹적인 이야기였지만, 그때는 내가 이미 호그와트에서 일하기 시작한 뒤였고, 그래서…”

그는 미소를 지으며 찻잔 하나를 세베루스의 손으로 부드럽게 띄워 보냈다. 다만 그 미소에는 어딘가 흥미로운 구석이 있었다. 부분적으로는 진심이고 부분적으로는 만들어낸 미소였다. 마치 그 이야기와 관련된 기억이 즐거운 동시에 심각한 것인 듯.

세베루스는 차를 마시며 그 조각상을 면밀히 관찰했다. 덤블도어는 수십 년이나 저것을 눈에 보이지 않는 곳에 처박아두었다가, 찾아낸 지금은 드러내놓고 전시하고 있었다. 그 행동에는 뭔가 의미가 있어야 했다. 저 조각상 자체에도, 분명 의미가 있겠지만, 대체 무슨 의미일까?

그는 덤블도어를 위해 13년간 교수로 일했고, 그의 스파이로는 그보다 더 긴 시간을 일했다. 그럼에도 불구하고 그는 덤블도어를 _안다_ 고 말하기는 힘들었다. 대부분의 경우, 그는 덤블도어에 대해 굳이 의문을 가지려고 들지 않았다. 그가 세베루스의 신경을 거스를 때만 제외하고. 덤블도어는 사람 미치게 하는 망할 수수께끼로 둘둘 말린 성가신 불가사의였고, 그는 그 사실을 체념하고 받아들였다.

“그 친구에게는 무슨 일이 있었죠?”

“저걸 보내주고 2년 뒤에 산사태로 죽고 말았네. 아마 네팔에서였던 걸로 기억하는데.”

세베루스는 눈을 깜박였다. “저게 마커스 포틴브라스(Marcus Fortinbras)가 당신에게 준 거란 말입니까?”

“그는 아시아쪽 의학을 유럽 마법약학계에 접목시킨 선구자였지,” 덤블도어가 차분하게 대답했다. “아주 용감한 사람이었고, 대단히 영민한 학자였네. 그의 죽음은 정말 큰 손실이었지.”

그리고 그가 영국을 떠나야 했던 것은 다른 젊은 남자 한 명과 엮인 추문 때문이었다. 덤블도어는 아니었다. 흠 없는 가문 출신의 어떤 남자였는데, 스캔들이 터지자 자살했었다. 마커스 포틴브라스는 확실히 그 분야의 선구자 _였지만_ , 그의 학설은 사후에나 출판될 수 있었다. 그가 죽은 지 거의 50년쯤 지나서야.

세베루스는 무언가 중대한 정보를 전달받고 있었다. 덤블도어는 그가 자기 집무실 안 모든 물건의 위치를 외워놓았음을 알았다. 세베루스가, 언제나처럼, 저 조각상을 알아채고 언급하리라 예상했을 것이다. 그리고 세베루스는 덤블도어가 무언가를 충동적으로 솔직하게 말하는 일은 없다는 것을 잘 알았다. 단순한 정보조차 굳이 그에게 알려줄 필요는 없었다. 그는 세베루스가 물어봤을 때 그저, _오_ _,_ _서랍을_ _정리하다_ _나온_ _물건이라네_ 정도로 답하고 끝낼 수도 있었고, 아니면 그 다음 질문에 _죽었네_ 한 마디로 답할 수도 있었다.

“차는 어떤가?” 덤블도어가 살짝 웃으며 물었다.

“괜찮습니다.” 그는 자신이 입 밖으로 나오지 않은 다른 질문에 답하고 있다는 사실을 덤블도어가 이해했을지 궁금했다. “변신술을 가르치는 것이, 약초학에서 선구적인 길을 걷는 것보다 당신에게 더 중요했단 말입니까?”

“호그와트가 내게 더 중요했지,” 덤블도어의 시선이 조각상으로 흘러갔다. “이곳은 내게… 바깥세상으로부터 단절된 안식처였어.” 그러더니 그는 다시 세베루스를 돌아보았다. 눈동자의 푸른색이 물처럼 맑았지만, 그 속의 생각은 그을음이 묻은 유리만큼이나 불투명했다. “만약 기회가 주어진다면, 자네는 떠나겠나?”

“네.” 세베루스는 단칼에 대답했다. 덤블도어가 이 답변을 예상했을까, 못했을까?

“진심으로, 그럴 텐가?”

“네. 밖에는 제가 거의 발도 들여보지 못한 세상이 있으니까요.” 그 역시 또 한 번 문제의 조각상으로 눈을 돌리지 않을 수 없었다. “물론 앞으로 그럴 기회가 있으리라 생각한다는 건 아닙니다.”

덤블도어는 한동안 조용했다. 난로에서 불꽃이 튀더니 장작이 내려앉았다. 폭풍우가 탑을 휘감고 돌며, 창문을 새하얗게 물들였다.

“세베루스, 자네 인생이 일찍 막을 내릴 것이 분명하다는 양 미래를 계획하지 말게,” 덤블도어가 나지막하게 말했다. “이렇게 암울한 시기라 해도. 언제나 한 줄기 빛은 있다네, 자네가 계속 찾으려 노력한다면.”

“저는 슬리데린입니다, 교장선생님,” 그는 비꼬는 말투로 대답했다. “저희가 비록 낙관주의 쪽으로는 좀 부족할지 몰라도, 만약의 사태에 대비한 계획은 언제나 세워두지요.”

“부디 그러기를 바라네,” 덤블도어는 완벽하게 진지한 얼굴로 말을 받았다. “부디 그러기를 바라네.”

* * * * *

최소한 트리위저드 시합 소식은 훌륭한 화젯거리가 되어주었다.

해리엇 주변의 남자아이들은 주로 나이 제한선을 속여서 넘어갈 방법에 관해 이야기하고 있었다. 프레드, 조지와 리 조던은 정말 진지하게 고민하고 있었고, 론, 셰이머스, 딘은 그저 꿈 같은 환상을 토로할 뿐이었다. 론이 (다른 아이들 모두 멀찍이 듣지 못할 거리에 있을 때) 해리엇에게 인정하기를, 그는 전교생이 다 보는 앞에서 바보 같은 꼴을 보이고 싶은 마음은 없다고 했다. 네빌은 누가 물어볼 때마다 솔직하게, 그의 할머니는 아마 그가 참가하기를 바라시겠지만 자기는 시합에 참가할 만큼 마법을 익히지 못했다고 말했다. 해리엇은 속으로 만약 그것이 사실이라면 자신은 그의 할머니를 별로 좋아할 수 없을 것 같다고 생각했다. 네빌은 그리핀도르 기숙사로 올라오는 길에 있는 함정계단에도 매번 걸리는 아이였고, 이 시합은 과거에 참가자를 죽음에 이르게 한 적도 있다고 들었다.

라벤더와 파르바티의 대화는 대부분 어떤 잘생긴 남학생이 대표로 뽑히면 좋을지 목록을 작성하거나 다른 학교 대표선수들이 너무 못생기지 않았으면 한다는 내용으로 이루어졌다. 그 대화는 허마이니의 심기를 거슬렀다.

“그리고 여학생이 호그와트 대표선수가 되면?”

“누가 _여자애들이_ 경쟁하는 걸 보고 싶어 하겠어?” 라벤더가 눈알을 굴리며 되물었다.

해리엇은 그들이 어떤 남학생이 좋을지 목록을 만들 때는 별 생각이 없었지만, 이 말에는 짜증이 났다. “보고 싶지 않을 이유는 뭐야? _나는_ 여학생이 대표가 되면 좋겠는데. 그러는 편이 훨씬 더 재미있을 거야.”

“오, 너야 원래 남자애들이 존재한다는 걸 거의 의식도 못하잖아,” 라벤더는 좀 경멸스럽다는 어조로 대꾸했다. “어떨 때 보면 넌 어딘가 좀 모자란 것 같아.”

그것은 해리엇 자신도 몇 번인가 고민했던 문제였기 때문에, 라벤더의 무자비한 평가는 상처가 되었다.

허마이니가 날카롭게 쏘아붙였다. “단순히 잘생긴 남자애들을 늘어놓고 이번 주에는 누굴 좋아할지 생각하는 것밖에 머릿속에 없을 만큼 멍청하지 _않다고_ 해서, 해리엇이 어딘가 모자란 건 아니야! _네게서_ 모자란 것은, 라벤더 브라운, 뇌세포야! 해리엇, 이리 와!”

그리고 한 손에는 책가방을, 다른 손에는 해리엇을 쥐고, 그녀는 씩씩거리며 기숙사 방을 나섰다.

해리엇은 그들이 거의 텅텅 빈 기숙사 휴게실을 가로질러, 하품하는 뚱뚱한 숙녀를 지나, 길쭉하게 잘린 물빛 햇살이 드리운 계단을 내려갈 때까지 얌전히 끌려갔다.

“방금 그건 참으로,” 세 층 정도 내려갔을 때 그녀는 입을 열었다. “무자비한 평가였어. 네가 날 _그렇게까지_ 멍청하다고 생각하진 않아서 다행이지 뭐야.”

“내가 너를 멍청하다고 생각하지 않는 건 너도 알잖아!” 그렇게 허마이니의 말투는 짜증스러움과 조마조마함 사이에서 요동치고 있었다.

“농담이었어.” 그녀는 래번클로 3학년 한 무리가 지나가기를 기다려 물었다. “걔 말에도 일리가 있다고 생각하지 않아?”

“ _내가_ 생각하기엔, 라벤더 브라운이 뭐에 관해서든 맞는 말을 한다면 그건 어쩌다 우연히 걸려 넘어진 것뿐일걸,” 허마이니는 신랄하고 도도하게 대답하며, 계속해서 계단을 척척 내려갔다. “단지 _걔가_  그 어이없는 별자리운세랑 남자애들에게만 관심이 있다고 해서, 모두가 그래야 한다는 것은 아니야. 네게는 걱정해야 하는 더 중요한 문제들도 있잖아.”

“그게 관계가 있나?” 해리엇은 의심스럽게 되물으며, 그리핀도르 기숙사 테이블의 빈 자리에 들어가 앉았다. 허마이니의 극적인 퇴장 덕분에 그들은 기숙사의 다른 아이들보다 훨씬 이른 시각에 아침을 먹으러 내려와 있었다. “그 두 가지가 관계가 있는지 난 잘 모르겠는데.”

“그게 정말로 신경 쓰이니?” 허마이니는 그제서야 그녀가 정말로 신경 쓰고 있음을 알아차린 사람처럼 물었다. “라벤더가 하는 말에 상처받으면 안 돼. 솔직히 말해서, 만약 걔가 언제라도 네 행동에 _찬성하면_ , _그때는_ 나도 신경 쓰일 거야.”

“라벤더가 말한 것 때문이라기보다, 나는 그저… 저기, 걔들이 매번 얘기하는 그 남자애들 말이야… 모르겠어, 난 그 남자애들이 그냥 따분해 보이는데.”

“그래서?” 허마이니는 진심으로 혼란스러운 얼굴을 했다.

“그게… _너는_ 그 애들이 잘생겼다고 생각해? 세드릭 디고리나, 마이클 코너 같은…”

“그들은 잘생겼지, 그럼. 그래도 나한테 매력적으로 보인다고 말할 수 있을진 잘 모르겠어. 그건 다른 문제야.”

이번에는 해리엇이 혼란스러운 얼굴을 할 차례였다. “달라?”

“당연하지. 너는 누군가를 잘생겼다고 생각하면서도 끌리지 않을 수 있고, 네가 잘생기지 않았다고 생각하는 사람에게 끌릴 수도 있어. 게다가, 네가 왜 하루의 절반을 세드릭 디고리를 생각하며 한숨짓지 않는지를 굳이 신경 쓸 이유가 있어? 너도 빌은 충분히 좋아했잖아, 안 그래?”

해리엇은 자신의 머리통이 물 끓는 주전자처럼 증기로 가득 차오르는 모습을 상상했다. “그야… 응.”

“비록 지니 때문에 네가 그에게서 정을 떼긴 했지만 말이야.” 허마이니는 한숨을 쉬었다. “정말이지, 난 지니가 프레드와 조지에게 맞먹는 성격으로 발전하기 전에 적당히 멈춰줬으면 좋겠어. 어쨌든, 네가 라벤더와 파르바티가 좋아하는 남자애들을 똑같이 좋아하지 않는 데는 백 가지 다른 이유가 있을 수 있어. 그 애들이 가장 중요하게 생각하는 건, 남자애들이 잘생겼는가잖아. 그밖에 다른 걸 고려하기는 하는지도 모르겠고.”

“하지만 나는 그 남자애들이 잘생겼는지  _모르겠는걸_. 내 눈에 그들은 그냥… 밍밍하고 따분해.”

“글쎄, 그게 뭐가 잘못됐니? 모든 사람이 같은 타입의 상대에게 끌리라는 법은 없어.”

“ _너는_ 누가 매력적이라고 생각해?”

허마이니는 분홍빛으로 달아올랐다. “딱히 별로.”

해리엇은 근질근질한 입을 다물 수가 없었다. “록허트 말고 다른 사람 중에서 말이야.”

“오, _부디_ 그 입 다물어줘. 인정해, 난 그때 좀 넋이 빠졌었어. 그건 그냥 바보같은—”

“너도 누굴 좋아해도 돼. 난 그런 걸 가지고 놀리지 않을 거야. 내 말은, 방금 놀린 정도 이상으로는.” 그녀는 공평하게 마지막 말을 덧붙였다.

“난 아무도 안 좋아해,” 허마이니는 새침하게 대답했다. 하지만 그녀의 얼굴은 아직도 분홍색이었다. “어쨌든 우린 네 얘기를 하고 있잖아. 또 다른 이유를 찾자면, 그 남자애들은 그냥 네 관심을 끌 만한 게 없는 걸 수도 있어. 빌은 우리보다 나이가 좀 많고, 여러 가지 굉장한 일을 경험했잖아. 그는 학생회장이었고, 퀴디치 팀 주장이었고, 그링고트에서 저주 해제를 하지. 심지어 고대 이집트의 물건들이라니, 그건 분명 _아주_ 어려울 거야, 그 저주들 중에는 수천 년 묵은 것도—”

“너도 그를 좀 좋아하는 것처럼 들리는데,” 해리엇은 살짝 유쾌해져서 끼어들었다.

“ _안_ 좋아해,” 허마이니는 또 한 번 얼굴을 발갛게 물들이며 말했다. “내 말은 그저… 빌은 상당히 인상적이고, 대단히 좋아할 만한 사람이라는 거지. 호그와트에 빌 같은 남자애는 없잖아?”

“네 말은 그러니까 내 남자 취향이 까탈스럽다는 거야?” 해리엇은 여전히 살짝 유쾌한 상태였다.

“내 _말은_ , 너에게 관심을 받기 위해서는 그냥 예쁜 얼굴 이상의 뭔가가 필요할 거라고.”

해리엇은 이 평가를 곱씹어 보았다. “네가 록허트를 좋아한 건 그의 얼굴 때문이야?”

“그의 얼굴이 큰 역할을 했지,” 허마이니는 그처럼 심각한 자신의 실수를 인정하는 것이 고통스럽다는 듯한 말투로 중얼거렸다. “그가 그렇게 잘생기지 않았었다면, 그 사람이 얼마나, 얼마나 _얼간이_ 인지 깨닫는데 그렇게까지 오랜 시간이 걸리지는 않았을 거야. 지금 돌이켜보면 그는 분명, 나르시시즘 인격 장애 같은 걸 갖고 있었는데.”

“그건 네 잘못이 아니야. 솔직히 말해서, 빌이 얼마나 멋진 일들을 해왔건 간에, 내가 진짜 끌렸던 부분도 그의 머리 스타일이었어. 알고 보면 우린 모두 그저 호르몬의 노예일 뿐인가 봐.”

그들은 각자 포리지와 토스트를 접시에 덜었다. 해리엇은 자기 몫의 포리지에 버터와 크림과 황설탕을 듬뿍 추가했다. 긴장한 나머지 너무 일찍 일어나버린 것이 틀림없는 1학년 아이들 몇 명이 대연회장에 들어와 기숙사 테이블 끄트머리에 옹기종기 모여 앉았다. 첫 수업 생각으로 속이 거북한지 얼굴들이 핼쑥했고, 그 와중에 복도 어딘가의 갑옷 세트에 끼이거나 하는 일 없이 무사히 아침을 먹으러 올 수 있었음에 몹시 안도한 듯 보였다.

래번클로와 후플푸프 테이블은 제법 북적거렸지만, 슬리데린 테이블에는 아침 먹으러 올라온 학생들이 거의 보이지 않았다. 어쩌면 그들도 그리핀도르 학생들만큼 게으른지도 모른다. 아스테리아는 보이지 않았다.

“저기… 있잖아,” 허마이니가 소심하게 입을 열었다. 그녀는 기계적인 움직임으로 포리지 그릇 속에 숟가락을 넣어 휘젓고 있었다. “만약에 네가… 누군가에 대해… 말하고 싶다면, 그래도 돼. 단지 내가 그런 얘기를 하지 않는다고 해서—내 말은, 내가 좋아하는 사람 얘기를 안 한다고 해서—네게 힘이 되어줄 수 없다는 뜻은 아니니까. 혹시, 혹시 네가 필요하면 말이야.”

“알았어?” 해리엇은 얼떨떨하게 대꾸했다. “우리 지금 얘기하고 있잖아.”

“내 말은 그냥, 만약에, 네 생각에… 입 밖에 내선 안 될 것 같은 그런 사람이 상대라도 말이야. 그래도 괜찮아. 나는… 비난하지 않을 거니까.”

허마이니가 머뭇거리며 내뱉는, 도와주겠다는 말 한 마디 한 마디가 오히려 해리엇을 더 혼란스럽게 했다. “예를 들면 어떤?”

“글쎄,” 허마이니가 마른기침을 했다. “예를 들면… 여자애라든가.”

“ _여자애_?” 허마이니의 얼굴에 떠오른 표정을 보고 해리엇은 웃음을 터트렸다. “난 여자애들 안 좋아해. 내 말은, 그런 의미로는.”

“오.” 허마이니는 안심한 얼굴을 했다. “다행이다. 내 말은—그게 좋고 나쁘다는 뜻이 아니야, 그런 건 전혀 아니고, 내가 잘못 생각하고 있었던 게 아니라서 다행이라는 말이었어. 네가 그쪽이라고 생각해보진 않았었거든.”

해리엇은 그 고백에 비죽 웃었다. 해리엇이 동성애자인가 아닌가보다, 자기가 무언가를 잘못 짐작했을지도 모른다는 사실에 더 신경 쓰는 것은 너무나 허마이니다웠다.

“그럼 방금은 내가 그쪽일 가능성이 있다고 진짜 생각한 거야, 아니면 그냥 모든 가능성을 열어둔 거야?”

“솔직히 난 어느 쪽이든 별로 상관하지 않았어. 나는 그저 너에게, 내게는 뭐든지 말해도 괜찮다고 알려주고 싶었을 뿐이야. 남자애든, 여자애든, 아니면… 성인이든.” 이제 그녀는 다시 어색한 얼굴을 하고 있었다.

해리엇은 눈을 깜박여 보였다. “성인? 무슨, _어른_ 남자를 말하는 거야?”

“음… 제발 화내지 마,” 허마이니가 다급하게 말했다. “하지만 나는 혹시… 혹시 네가, 음, 루핀 교수님을 좋아하는 게 아닐까 생각했었어.”

해리엇은 입이 딱 벌어지고 말았다. “너까지!”

“나 _까지_ _?_ ”

해리엇은 끙 신음했다. 그녀는 주변을 두리번거려 보았지만, 그들 학년 아이들은 아직 아침을 먹으러 내려온 사람이 없어 보였다. 그렇다 해도 목소리를 낮추는 편이 현명하겠지. “어제 위즐리 부인이 나랑 따로 얘기하고 싶어 한 것도 그거였어. 부인은 그가… 나를… 왜 있잖아. 그런 건 아니야 진짜,” 허마이니가 눈을 커다랗게 뜨는 것을 보고, 해리엇은 좀 날카롭게 딱 잘라 말했다.

“난 _그가_ 그럴지도 모른다고 생각한 건 절대 아니야,” 허마이니가 재빨리 부정했다. “내가 생각한 건 그냥—왜 있잖니. 지난 봄부터, 네가 기억을 조금씩 되찾고 있었을 때 말이야, 너는 어떨 땐 모든 것이 잘 되어가는 것처럼 행복하고 쾌활해 보이다가, 어떨 때는 좀 기운없고 불행해 보이고 그랬잖아. 처음에는 나도 그게 네 시간사고 영향인가 싶었는데, 파틸 부인께 여쭤봤거든, 그런데 부인은 그게 원인은 아닐 거라고 하셨어—”

해리엇은 허마이니가 자신의 정신 상태를 탐문까지 해가면서 연구하고 있었다는 사실에 감동해야 할지, 웃어야 할지, 아니면 화를 내야 할지 알 수 없었다. 어쨌거나, 매우 허마이니다운 일이긴 했다.

“—그러더니 넌 루핀 교수님을 찾아가서 시간을 보내기 시작했고, 그래서 나는 혹시나 했지… 그리고 월드컵 결승전에서, 우리가 처음 거기 갔을 무렵에 넌 꽤 기분이 좋은 상태였는데, 루핀 교수님이 만안경 문제로 좀 이상하게 구니까 속상해했잖니. 그러다 다시 괜찮아지는 것 같더니, 버로우에서 보내는 시간이 길어질수록 넌 점점 더 정신이 어딘가 딴데 팔린 것처럼 굴기 시작했고, 그 다음엔 그 두 번의 편지가 왔고—”

“너 이거 쭉 생각하고 있었구나,” 해리엇이 그녀의 말을 끊었다. 자신이 허마이니의 머릿속 수수께끼 풀이 대상 중 하나였다는 사실을 알게 되자 머리가 핑핑 돌았다. “난 네가, 그, 아기 문제로 걱정하고 있다고 생각했는데.”

“그야 뭐, 그걸 걱정하고 있었어.” 허마이니는 다시 자기 포리지를 휘젓기 시작했다. “거기 더해서… 이것도 생각하고 있었고. 내가 말을 꺼내야 할지 말아야 할지에 대해서. 음. 너—너 화가 난 건 아니지?”

“안 났어,” 해리엇은 솔직하게 대답했다. “나는 리무스를 좋아하는 게 아니야. 그는 내 또 다른 대부 같은 사람이야. 물론 그가… 좀 이상하게 행동하는 게 신경 쓰일 때도 있지만. 그는 진짜 속을 드러내지 않거든. 그래서 가끔은 정말…” 그녀는 어깨를 으쓱했다. 리무스가 그녀에게서 멀어지려는 것처럼 행동할 때마다 온몸을 휩쓸고 지나가는 두려움을, 정확히 무어라 지칭할 수 없는 그 감정을 입 밖으로 인정하고 싶지 않았기 때문이다.

허마이니는 안도한 얼굴이었다. “그건 이해할 수 있어. 내 말은, 루핀 교수님이—속을 드러내지 않을 때 네가 힘들어하는 거 말이야. 거리감이 느껴진다는 말이지?”

해리엇이 잠자코 고개를 끄덕이자, 허마이니의 얼굴에는 이제 특이한 표정이 자리를 잡았다. 반쯤은 ‘학문적 탐구 중인’ 허마이니였고 나머지 반쯤은 ‘주저하는 걱정꾸러기’ 허마이니였다. 오 이런.

하지만 두 허마이니 중 한쪽이라도 그 존재감을 드러내기 전에, 론이 해리엇 옆의 벤치에 털썩 앉았다.

“좋은 아—” 큼지막한 하품이 그의 말을 끊었다. “—침.”

“좋은 아침,” 해리엇은 이제 론이 왔으니 이 대화를 이어가지 않아도 된다는 생각에 마음 깊이 안도했다.

 _뭐_ _,_ _애초에_ _네가_ _남자애들_ _얘기를_ _하고_ _싶어_ _했잖아_ , 불공평하게 공평한 목소리가 머릿속에서 일깨워주었다. _다음번에는_ _그렇게_ _나오기_ _전에_ _좀_ _더_ _깊이_ _생각하겠지_ _._

그리핀도르 테이블이 조금 더 북적거리기 시작했고, 곧 맥고나걸 교수가 와서 시간표를 나눠주었다. 우편 부엉이들이 열린 창문으로 쏟아져 들어오기 시작했을 무렵에는, 대연회장이 소음으로 왁자지껄했다. 해리엇은 헤드윅의 모습을 발견했다. 온통 갈색과 회색뿐인 부엉이 무리에서 눈에 띄는 우아한 흰색을.

“안녕, 친구,” 헤드윅이 그녀 옆쪽의 테이블에 내려앉았다. 그 다리에 묶인 봉투는 시리우스에게서 온 것이었다. 시리우스에게는 영문 모를 신비한 능력이 있어서, 그가 해리엇에게 뭘 보내고 싶을 때마다 텔레파시라도 통한 것처럼 헤드윅이 그리로 가서 받아오곤 했다.

그녀가 양피지를 풀고 읽기 시작한 편지는, 굉장히 특이한 내용을 담고 있었다.

 _「사랑하는_ _해리엇_ (리무스의 손글씨였다) _,_ _시리우스와_ _나는_ _합의에_ _도달했어_ _._ _스네이프에_ _대해_ _네가_ _스스로_ _마음을_ _정하고_ _나면_ _,_ _우리_ _둘_ _중_ _누구도_ _자기가_ _옳다고_ _여기는_ _방향으로_ _네_ _의견을_ _바꾸려고_ _시도하지_ _않기로_ _._ _어쩌면_ _너는_ _벌써_ _결정을_ _내렸을지도_ _모르고_ _,_ _어쩌면_ _너는_ _내가_ _생각하는_ _것만큼_ _속썩이지_ _않고_ _있을지도_ _모르지_ _._ _하지만_ _나는_ _네가_ _편지를_ _보내지_ _않는_ _상황을_ _,_ _고민하고_ _있는_ _걸_ _우리에게_ _알리고_ _싶지_ _않다는_ _뜻으로_ _해석했단다_ _._ _내가_ _해줄_ _수_ _있는_ _조언은_ _모든_ _이야기에는_ _양면이_ _있다는_ _사실을_ _기억하라는_ _것뿐이야_ _._ _시리우스_ _본인이_ _그_ _누구보다도_ _훌륭하게_ _그_ _사실을_ _증명하는_ _산_ _증인이잖니_ _._ 」

그 뒤에는 전처럼 「사랑을 담아, 리무스」라고 서명이 되어 있었다. 그리고, 그 뒤를 이어서, 시리우스의 글씨로 한 문단이 덧붙여져 있었다.

 _「굳이_ _그걸_ _들먹이다니_ _정말_ _리무스답지_ _,_ _홀리베리_ _._ _시침_ _뚝_ _떼고_ _있다고_ _속지_ _마_ _,_ _그는_ _아주_ _영악하고_ _치사한_ _늑대인간이라고_ _._ _좋아_ _._ _어쩌면_ _스네이프는_ _무슨_ _숭고한_ _뜻을_ _가졌지만_ _오해받는_ _스파이일_ _수도_ _있겠지_ _._ _그리고_ _난_ _방금_ _그_ _문장을_ _쓰느라_ _창자_ _어디_ _한구석이_ _끊어진_ _것_ _같아_ _,_ _무니_ _,_ _보고_ _있어_ _?_ _그래도_ _어쨌든_ _놈은_ _A_ _클래스_ _변태에_ _A_ _등급_ _개자식이고_ _,_ _내가_ _알고_ _있는_ _것_ _중에는_ _네_ _머리카락을_ _빳빳하게_ _세울_ _수_ _있는_ _이야기도_ _잔뜩_ _있어_ _,_ _홀리베리_ _._ _」_

그러더니 이번에는 다시 리무스의 손글씨로:

 _「시리우스_ _,_ _당연히_ _나는_ _보고_ _있지_ _._ _방금_ _저건_ _시리우스치고_ _상당히_ _절제한_ _거야_ _,_ _해리엇_ _,_ _정말_ _그렇단다_ _._ _」_

그러고는 또 시리우스의 손글씨였다:

 _「학교에서_ _즐겁게_ _지내라_ _._ _첫_ _번째_ _호그스미드_ _방문일이_ _언제인지_ _알려줘_ _._ _그리고_ _여자애들이_ _쓰기_ _좋아하는_ _것_ _같은_ _시시콜콜한_ _편지도_ _잔뜩_ _써서_ _보내고_ _._ _만약에_ _스니벨루스가_ _너한테_ _무례하게_ _입을_ _털면_ _편지로_ _알려줘_ _,_ _내가_ _…_ _무니가_ _날_ _노려보고_ _있어서_ _여기다_ _쓸_ _수는_ _없지만_ _,_ _어쨌든_ _말한_ _보람은_ _있을_ _거야_ _,_ _두고_ _봐_ _._ _」_

그 뒤에는 개발바닥 모양을 그린 듯한 엉성한 스케치가 서명 대신 들어가 있었다.

“좋은 편지인가 봐?” 론이 물었다. 고개를 들자, 토스트 위에 훈제청어와 케첩을 잔뜩 쌓아올리고 있는 론의 모습이 보였다.

“무슨 근거로 그렇게 생각했어?” 그녀는 편지를 접어 넣으며 되물었다. “내가 음식을 산더미처럼 먹어치우는 대신에 편지를 읽고 있어서?”

“아침을 미뤄두고 읽고 있는 편지라면 마땅히 좋은 편지여야 하고 말고,” 론은 짐짓 점잖게 엄청 현명한 사람처럼 말했다. “네가 미소를 띠고 있기도 했고.”

“무니와 패드풋에게서 온 편지였어,” 그녀는 바구니에서 머핀을 하나 집어 들었다. 그러면서도 그녀는 저절로 미소가 지어지는 것을 멈추지 않았다. 괜찮은 느낌이었다, 거의 가족이라고 해도 괜찮을 것 같은 이들에게서, 뒤죽박죽 괴상한 내용의 편지를 받는 것은.

 


	56. 56장. 보충학습 (Extra Curricula)

 

 

“세베루스, 포터 양의 목록을 가지고 있나요?” 아침식사 자리에서 미네르바가 뜬금없이 물었다.

세베루스는 주의가 조금 산만해져 있었다. 그는 무심코 그리핀도르 테이블 방향으로 시선이 흘러가도록 허락하고 말았고, 그러다 포터 양이 기분 좋은 듯한 얼굴로 편지를 읽는 모습을 보게 되었다. 그 편지가 누구에게서 온 것인지, 그는 대충 짐작할 수 있을 것 같았다 (시리우스 엿처먹을 블랙. 아침부터 그 이름을 떠올리는 것만으로도 입맛이 뚝 떨어졌다). 오늘 아침 그녀는 다시 안경을 쓰고 있었다. 하지만 그 안경도 전과 다른 모양이었다—전처럼 철사를 구부려 만든 듯한 안경테가 아니라, 큼직한 사각형 안경이었다. 그리고 그는 그 새로운 안경테가 열네 살짜리 여자애가 스스로 골랐을 법한 모양새는 아니라고 생각하던 참이었다.

그때 미네르바의 질문이 갑작스레 치고 들어오는 바람에, 반사적으로 그의 방어 본능이 작동하고 말았다.

“포터 양의 무엇이든 제가 갖고 있을 이유가 없잖습니까?”

“그녀가 알아야 하는 _마법약_ 목록 말이에요.” 미네르바는 둘둘 말린 양피지로 테이블을 가볍게 두드렸다. “점심시간 후에 그녀와 면담할 예정이에요. 우리는 올해부터 그녀를 그… _점술_ 수업에서 빼내 자율학습을 시키기로 했잖아요, 기억해요? 그녀의 보충학습 계획을 짜려면 당신의 목록이 필요해요. 다른 사람들 건 벌써 다 받았으니.”

“그럼 점심시간에 드리죠.”

“그리고 나는 일대일 개인 보충 일정도 짜놓았어요,” 미네르바는 말을 이었다. “포터 양은 우리 모두를 개별적으로 만나서 간단한 시험을 치를 거예요. 당신 차례는 첫째 주 토요일로 배정했어요.”

세베루스는 이의를 제기할 만한 타당한 이유를 하나도 생각해낼 수 없었다. 그래도 그는 동의하고 싶지 않았다. “저에게 물어보신 적이 있었나요, 기억이 나지 않는데.”

“오 세베루스, 이번 주 토요일에 하든 마지막 주에 하든 당신에겐 하등 상관이 없잖아요?”

“아무 상관이 없다면, 차례를 좀 바꿔주셔도 되겠군요.”

“일정표 벌써 다 나왔어요, 세베루스. 토요일에 미리 잡아놓은 일정이 있어서 도저히 시간을 낼 수 없는 것이 아닌 한, 얌전히 협조해주면 고맙겠어요.”

세베루스의 다른 쪽 옆자리에서 의자가 끌리는 소리가 났다. 미네르바의 표정이 가파르게 흔들리는 것을 보고 세베루스는 누군지 궁금해서 돌아보지 않을 수가 없었다. 그리고 고개를 돌린 순간, 무디의 의안이 그의 섬뜩한 얼굴 위에서 빙글빙글 돌아가는 꼴을 마주하고 말았다.

무디는 아무 말도 하지 않고 그저 베이컨 접시를 자기 쪽으로 끌어당기더니, 포크로 베이컨 한 장을 찍어 고속 회전 중인 자기 의안 가까이 들어올렸다.

“딱히 일정은 없습니다,” 세베루스는 미네르바에게 쌀쌀맞게 대답하고 나서, 그 홀로 테이블에 앉아 있는 것처럼 아침을 먹기 시작했다. 그녀는 한숨을 푹 쉬었지만, 별말 없이 양피지를 갈무리하더니 자리를 떴다.

“없기도 하겠지,” 무디가 낮은 목소리로 중얼거리며, 이번에는 베이컨을 뒤집어 반대쪽을 점검하기 시작했다. “전직 죽음을 먹는 자가, 지금 이 시점에 무슨 일정이 있을 수 있겠나?”

너무나 강렬해서 거의 충격적인 공상이 세베루스의 머릿속을 사로잡았다. 지금 무디의 머리를 테이블로 쾅 내리찍어, 베이컨이 꿰어져 있는 저 포크로 그의 멀쩡한 눈알을 콱 찍어버리면 어떨까.

그는 냅킨으로 입을 닦고, 쓴 냅킨을 접시 위로 내던지며 말했다. “알고 싶으면 영장을 가져오든가요.”

자리에서 일어나 교수석에서 멀어지는 동안, 그는 한 쌍의 짝짝이 눈이 자신의 뒤통수를 불로 지질 듯 파고드는 기색을 느낄 수 있었다. 그는 저절로 주먹이 꽉 쥐어지려는 손의 움직임을 의식적으로 저지했다.

* * * * *

아침 수업은 후플푸프들과 함께하는 약초학 수업과, 폭탄꼬리 스크루트라는… 솔직히 말해 좀 혐오스러운… _생물_ (에 더해 슬리데린들)과 함께하는 마법동물 돌보기 수업이었다. 비는 그쳤지만, 지평선은 흑연 같은 색을 띠었다. 공기 중의 한기가 그들의 로브자락을 파고들었다. 해리엇은 기쁜 마음으로 대연회장으로 돌아왔다. 엄청나게 시끄러웠지만, 적어도 안은 따뜻했으니까.

론은 점심시간 내내 점술 수업을 2시간 연이어, 그것도 혼자서 들어야 하는 자기 신세를 한탄했다. 허마이니는 자신이 훨씬 더 합리적인 과목(산술점)에 시간을 쓸 것이라는 사실에 의기양양했고, 해리엇 역시 제법 우쭐하고 있었다. 하지만 그것도 맥고나걸 교수가 점심시간 직후의 면담에서 그녀에게 다섯 개의 양피지 두루마리를 건네주기 전까지의 얘기였다. 모두 그녀가 복습해야 할 마법들이 정리된 목록들이었다.

“이건 모든 학생들이 4학년 시작하기 전까지 반드시 알고 있어야 할 주문, 마법약, 마법식물들의 목록이다,” 맥고나걸 교수가 사무적으로 말했다. 마치 자신이 해리엇에게 다가오는 파멸을 예고하는 중임을 전혀 자각하지 못한 사람처럼.

맥고나걸 교수는 두루마리 하나를 자기 머리 높이 정도에 띄워올리고 지팡이로 툭 쳤다. 그러자 양피지가 술술 풀리기 시작했다. 그 끝이 바닥에 닿고 나서도 멈추지 않고 계속 굴러와 마침내 해리엇의 발치에 닿을 때까지.

“다른 두루마리들은 뭐죠?” 그녀는 폭탄꼬리 스크루트 한 무리를 볼 때와 똑같은 심정으로 아직 말려 있는 양피지 두루마리들을 쳐다보며 물었다.

“각각 약초학, 술법, 변신술, 마법약 목록이지. _이것_ 은 어둠의 마법 방어술 목록이고.”

“그게 _방어술만_ 정리한 목록이라고요?!”

“그렇고말고.” 맥고나걸 교수가 어쩐지 웃음을 참는 것처럼 보였지만, 틀림없이 눈의 착시현상일 것이다. “루핀 교수가 널 위해 만들어 보낸 거란다. 그 과목에서 너희들의 배움은 대체로… 들쭉날쭉했지만,” 그녀의 입술이 꾹 다물렸다, “이 목록은 루핀 교수가 추정하기에 전체 교육과정 중 4학년들이 익혔어야 하는 것들을 정리한 것이지. 스프라우트 교수, 플리트윅 교수, 스네이프 교수와 나 자신이 각각 다른 목록들을 작성했고. 이번 달 안에 우리는 각자 토요일 하루씩 시간을 내 너를 만나서 네가 얼마나 진척을 보이는지 알아볼 예정이다.”

그녀는 해리엇에게 사각형의 양피지 한 장을 내밀었다. 그 위에는 단순한 시간표가 하나 그려져 있었다. “필요하다고 판단되면, 다음 달에도 똑같은 일정을 반복하겠다.”

첫번째 토요일 보충은 마법약이었다. 해리엇은 계단을 내려가다가 모르고 한 칸을 건너뛰었을 때처럼 속이 덜컹 내려앉는 것을 느꼈다.

“방어술 보충수업은 무디 교수가 맡아주기로 했다,” 맥고나걸 교수가 이어 말했다. “너도 보면 알겠지만, 복습을 당장 시작하는 것이 좋겠구나.”

 _제가_ _언제_ _멈추기나_ _했었나요_ _?_ 해리엇은 속으로만 심술 사납게 되물었다. “무디 교수님은 오러였다면서요?” 그녀는 양피지 두루마리들을 가방에 집어넣으며 물었다.

“그래. 은퇴한 지 얼마 되지 않았지.” 맥고나걸 교수가 속으로 무슨 생각을 하는지는 영 읽어낼 수 없었다. “다른 질문이 없다면, 물러가서 복습을 시작하려무나.”

“질문은 없어요, 교수님.” _그냥_ _지금_ _죽여주세요_. “고맙습니다.”

그녀는 자신의 뒷목과 어깨가 만나는 지점쯤에 와닿는 맥고나걸 교수의 번쩍거리는 눈빛을 느끼며 자리를 떴다.

해리엇은 멍하니 복도를 걸으며 창밖을 내다보았다. 퀴디치 경기장 가장자리, 골대에 부딪혀 금빛으로 반사되는 빛이 보였다… 올리버는 졸업했다. 올해 그들을 꼭두새벽부터 침대에서 끌어내는 것은 새로운 주장의 일이 될 것이다, 어쩌면 안젤리나가—

단지 그런 일은 없을 것이다, 왜냐하면 트리위저드 시합 때문에, 퀴디치가 취소되었으니까. 그랬었다.

그녀는 마법약 두루마리를 꺼내 풀어보았다. 그 목록이 어마방 목록보다 훨씬 길 것 같다는 끔찍한 의심이 들었기 때문이다. 스네이프의 길쭉하고 뾰족한 글씨는 끝도 없이 이어지는 듯했다. 그는 아마 그녀가 이 망할 목록 전체를 이번 주 토요일까지 전부 다 익혀와야 한다고 생각할 것이 뻔했다.

얼굴을 와락 일그러뜨리며, 그녀는 목록을 사납게 구겨 접었다. 자신의 형편없는 마법약 실력을 생각하면, 이 목록의 18분의 1이라도 외울 수 있으면 운이 좋은 걸 텐데… 그리고 죽음을 먹는 자들에 관한 생각으로 계속 머리가 어지러운 지금… 차라리—

해리엇은 걸음을 멈추고, 눈을 깜박였다. 그리고 자기 책가방을 내려다보았다. 공부. 책.

도서관.

다음 순간, 그녀는 마법약 목록을 가방에 대충 챙겨넣고 걸음을 옮겼다.

도서관은 아직 N.E.W.T.를 공부하는 학생들조차 없이 텅 비어 있었다. 그야 아직 수업 첫날이었으니까. 핀스 부인은 해리엇을 노려보았지만 제지하려 들지는 않았다. 그녀의 머릿속에 든 생각이라고는 소중한 도서관뿐이니까. 해리엇이 수업을 땡땡이치는 것이라 해도 핀스 부인에게는 아무 상관이 없었다. 물론 해리엇이 그 시간을 이용해 책을 상하게 한다면 이야기가 달라지겠지만.

기억, 새롭지만 새롭지 않은 기억이, 바스락대는 서가를 따라 가끔 빛과 교차하는 어둠 속을 걷는 그녀를 찾아들었다. 작년의 시간사고 이후로 떠올릴 일이 없었던 기억이었다. 이곳에서, 침묵과 먼지 냄새가 가득한 이 안에서, 그녀는 지난 여름 디멘터에 관한 책을 찾아 읽었던 일을 기억했다. 그리고 이제 그녀는 이곳에서, 먼지와 침묵을 벗삼아, 죽음을 먹는 자에 관해 조사할 생각이었다.

정말 도서관에서 재미 보는 방법 하나는 확실히 배우고 있네.

그녀는 서가 뒤쪽의, 카탈로그 카드가 보관된 장소에서 너무 멀지는 않은 테이블에 자리를 잡았다. 그리고 양피지와 깃펜을 꺼냈다. 그녀는 물리학에서 아인슈타인을 따라잡을 수 없는 것만큼이나 연구조사 능력에서 허마이니를 따라가려면 멀었지만, 그래도 지난 몇 년간 한두 가지 어깨 너머로 배운 것이 있었다. ‘한두 가지’뿐이라는 것이 중요하지만.

그녀는 새 양피지 맨 위쪽에 ‘스네이프’라고 적어넣었다. 그리고 그 밑에는 ‘죽음을 먹는 자’를 적었다. 혹시 그 두 가지가 너무 범위가 좁은 걸까 싶어서, 그녀는 ‘볼드모트’와 ‘전쟁’도 덧붙여 적었다.

카탈로그 카드에서 스네이프를 찾아본 것은 대체로 그냥 호기심이었다. 그가 정말로 카탈로그에 등재되어 있을 것으로 생각하진 않았다. 하지만 놀랍게도, 카탈로그에는 스네이프 항목이 있었다. 『근대의 주목할 만한 마녀와 마법사 278권: 1980년에서 현재까지 (Notable Witches and Wizards of the Modern Era, Vol. 278, 1980-Present)』라는 책이 있었다.

‘죽음을 먹는 자’ 항목에는 꽤 여러 권의 책들이 나열되어 있었다. 모두 근대 제1차 마법대전(이라고 부르는 듯했다)에 관한 책이었다. 그녀를 한없이 혼란스럽게 한 것은, ‘볼드모트’ 항목이 없다는 것이었다. 문득 생각이 나서 ‘그 사람(You-Know-Who)’을 찾아보았더니, 카드 한 장이 통째로 그에 관한 것이었다.

설명할 수 없는 이유로 속이 뒤집혀서, 그녀는 카드가 담긴 서랍을 힘껏 밀어 닫고 책들을 찾으러 갔다.

 『근대의 주목할 만한 마녀와 마법사』는 주로 전기류 책들이 잔뜩 꽂힌 서가에 있었다. 인덱스까지 포함해서 권수가 어마어마했다. 호기심이 일어, 그녀는 사다리를 타고 올라가 맨 위칸에 꽂힌 1권을 뽑아 보았다. 1권은 18세기부터 시작하고 있었다. 18세기가 근대였나? 스네이프가 278권에 가 있는 것도 놀랍지 않은 일이었다.

그 책 한 권을 테이블로 가져오느라 그녀는 거의 척추를 부러뜨릴 뻔했다. 그 다음에는 근대사 섹션으로 가서 다른 책들을 찾아왔다. 먼지와 가죽의 냄새가 자욱하게 내려앉은 테이블에서, 그녀는 『주목할 만한 마녀와 마법사』를 먼저 집어들고 맨 뒤쪽을 펼쳤다.

인덱스의 P분류에 들어가 있는 항목 하나가 눈을 잡아끌었다.

 _포터_ _,_ _제임스와_ _릴리_. 그 위에는, _포터_ _,_ _해리엇_.

그녀의 부모님은 둘이 함께 하나의 항목이었다. _1981_ _년_ _10_ _월_ _31_ _일_ _,_ _이름을_ _말해서는_ _안_ _되는_ _그_ _사람에게_ _맞선_ _싸움에서_ _목숨을_ _바친_ _것으로_ _유명하다_ _._

그 항목 바로 위에는 그녀 자신의 항목이 있었다. _1981_ _년_ _10_ _월_ _31_ _일_ _,_ _이름을_ _말해서는_ _안_ _되는_ _그_ _사람을_ _물리친_ _것과_ _,_ _역사상_ _모든_ _마녀와_ _마법사를_ _통틀어_ _유일하게_ _살인_ _저주를_ _맞고도_ _살아남은_ _것으로_ _유명하다_ _._

살인 저주. 쏟아지는 물살처럼 꿈속을 휘감고 도는 녹색 빛. 월드컵 결승전에서 하늘에 떠올랐던 어둠의 표식과 똑같은 그 빛깔.

(아나이타는 해리엇에게 꿈속의 녹색 빛이 무슨 의미인지 설명해주면서 그녀의 손을 꼭 잡아주었다.)

희미하게, 이마의 흉터가 욱신거렸다. 천천히 그녀는 책장을 넘겨, 부모님의 이름을 시야에서 지워버렸다.

그녀는 S로 시작되는 단어들이 있는 부분을 펼쳤다.

 _스네이프_ _,_ _세베루스_ _._ _호그와트_ _마법학교에_ _최연소로_ _임용된_ _교수들_ _중_ _한_ _명이자_ _,_ _역사상_ _두_ _번째로_ _어린_ _기숙사_ _사감_ _,_ _그리고_ _최연소_ _슬리데린_ _사감으로_ _알려져_ _있다_ _. 1257_ _년_ _영국_ _마법약학회_ _설립_ _이래_ _세_ _번째로_ _어린_ _나이에_ _실버_ _클래스_ _(Silver Class)_ _을_ _획득한_ _포션_ _마스터_ _._ _현재는_ _골드_ _클래스_ _(Gold Class)_ _포션_ _마스터_ _._

그가 죽음을 먹는 자였다는 언급은 어디에도 없었다.

얼굴을 찌푸리며 그 책을 덮은 해리엇은 다음 책을 향해 손을 뻗었다.

진짜로 허마이니의 혼이라도 씐 듯한 느낌으로, 해리엇은 읽으면서 필기를 했다. 양피지를 두 칸으로 나눠서, 한 칸은 스네이프에게, 다른 한 칸은 죽음을 먹는 자에 할당했다. 간단한 마법주문 하나로, 그녀는 깃펜에서 녹색과 검은색의 잉크가 번갈아가며 나오게 만들었다. 검은색으로는 자신이 아는 사실을 모두 적어넣고, 녹색으로는 확실하지 않은 것들을 적기로 했다.

죽음을 먹는 자에 관한 칸은 채워넣기 쉬웠다. 그냥 책에 있는 내용을 옮겨 적기만 하면 되었으니까. _머글_ _학살_ _,_ _고문_ _,_ _협박_ _,_ _갈취_ _,_ _뇌물수수_ _,_ _납치_ _,_ _살인_ _,_ _정신조종_ _._ _머글들을_ _인간_ _이하의_ _존재로_ _여기고_ _머글_ _혈통의_ _마녀와_ _마법사들을_ _‘_ _더럽다_ _’_ _고_ _생각함_ _._ _순수혈통_ _우월_ _._ _볼드모트_ _추종자들_ _._ _수많은_ _사람들이_ _혐의를_ _받고_ _재판에_ _부쳐졌지만_ _여러_ _명이_ _자기도_ _마법에_ _당했다고_ _주장해서_ _풀려남_ _,_ _예_ _:_ _말포이_ _._

론과 허마이니는 월드컵에서 말포이가 너무도 태평하게 노닥거리고 있었다고 했다…

그녀는 말포이를 자신의 머릿속에서 걷어차 쫓아냈다. 죽음을 먹는 자가 아닐까 의심되는 사람은 한 번에 한 명씩만.

스네이프 칸에 들어간 내용은 다음과 같았다.

 _이모_ _P_ _의_ _증언에_ _따르면_ _엄마랑_ _어릴_ _때부터_ _친구_ _._ _어쩌면_ _사랑_ _?_ _패트로누스_ _엄마와_ _같은_ _암사슴_ _._ _최소한_ _한_ _번_ _(_ _늑대인간_ _)_ _아마도_ _두_ _번_ _(_ _퀴렐이_ _저주_ _건_ _빗자루_ _)_ _내_ _목숨을_ _구함_ _?_ _구하려고_ _노력한_ _적은_ _더_ _많음_ _._ _뭔가_ _날_ _죽이려고_ _하면_ _매우_ _화냄_ _._ _죽음의_ _위협_ _없을_ _때_ _날_ _무시함_ _._ _죽음을_ _먹는_ _자_ _._ _덤블도어는_ _신뢰_ _,_ _리무스_ _신뢰_ _,_ _시리우스는_ _불신함_ _._ _시리우스_ _,_ _리무스_ _,_ _아빠를_ _좋아하지_ _않음_ _(_ _증오함_ _?)._ _퀴_ _/_ _월에_ _온_ _것은_ _,_ _죽_ _/_ _먹_ _감시_ _위해서_ _?_ _나를_ _보호하려고_ _? S+R_ _과_ _협력_ _?_

두 칸을 나란히 놓고 보자니, 이 모든 정보는 한층 더 혼란스러웠다. 스네이프 칸의 내용은 죽음을 먹는 자 칸의 내용과 전혀 들어맞지 않았다. 덤블도어는 어떻게 누군가를 납치하고, 고문하고, 그리고—그녀는 몸을 부르르 떨었다—살해한 사람을 신뢰할 수 있단 말인가? 머글들이 더러운 인간 이하의 존재라고 믿었다면 어떻게 스네이프가 머글태생인 엄마와 친구일 수 있었을까? 그리고 패트로누스… 그건 순수한 마음을 지녀야만 불러낼 수 있는 존재라고 했다. 스네이프는 어떻게 순수한 마음을 가진 동시에 이 모든 끔찍한 짓들을 저지른 죽음을 먹는 자일 수 있지?

그녀는 깃펜 촉을 잘근잘근 씹었다. _리무스에게_ _편지를_ _쓰자_ 는 생각이 머릿속에 잠시 흘러들었지만, 오래 머무르지는 않았다. 왜일까? 리무스는 아마 해리엇의 의문 중 상당수에 답해줄 수 있을 것이다. 그는 사람들이 생각하고 행동하는 방식의 복잡한 이모저모를 잘 이해하는 사람이었다. 게다가 그는 엄마와 스네이프가 정말로 친구였는지도 알 것이다… 지난 봄과 여름, 리무스와 함께 시간을 보낼 때마다 그녀는 십만 번쯤, 궁금한 마음을 참지 못하고 불쑥 내뱉을 뻔했지만, 한 번도 대놓고 물어보지 못했다.

그녀는 마치 해답을 물어뜯기라도 할 것처럼 깃펜 촉을 짓씹었다. 리무스는 툭하면 무언가를 숨기는 경향이 있기는 했지만, 그때나 지금이나 그에게 물어보지 않는 이유는 그것이 아니었다. 그는 그녀를 나무라지도 않을 것이지만, 혹시 그럴까 두려워서 안 물어본 것도 아니었다. 대체 _왜_ 물어볼 수 없을까?

펜촉이 뚝 부러지며, 조각이 잇새에 끼었다. 그녀는 부스러기들을 퉤퉤 뱉어냈다. 혀끝에서 잉크 맛이 났다. 입을 닦아낸 손목에는 녹색 잉크가 묻어났다. 슬리데린 색깔이네, 하.

그녀는 손목의 녹색 잉크를 멍하니 응시하며, 머릿속에서 생각이 구체적인 형상을 갖추는 것을 느꼈다.

그녀가 리무스에게 묻고 싶지 않은 이유는, 그에게서 알아내고 싶지 않기 때문이었다. 그녀는 스네이프에게서 듣고 싶었다. 엄마에 관해서. 그가 죽음을 먹는 자인 것에 대해서. 그 자신에 관해서.

그녀는 그가 직접 자신에게 말해주기를 원했다.

그 진실이, 강 밑바닥에 밀려와 쌓이는 모래언덕처럼 자신의 내면에 자리잡는 동안, 그녀는 책을 내려다보며 가만히 눈을 깜박였다.

그렇다면, 그렇군.

그녀에게는 일주일이라는 시간이 있었다. 계획을 우선 어떻게 실행에 옮기면 되는지 생각해낼.

그전에 물론, 계획부터 짜야겠지만.

* * * * *

여름이 끝날 무렵부터 세베루스의 신경에 거슬렸던 그 불길한 느낌은, 학기 첫 주가 마무리될 때까지도 지속적으로 그를 괴롭혔다. 마치 손가락에 박힌 가시 같았다. 아무리 꼼꼼히 살펴보아도 도무지 찾아낼 수 없는데, 무언가를 만질 때마다 따끔거리며 존재감을 알리는. 학기 시작한 지 일주일도 지나기 전에 롱바텀이 망할 가마솥을 여섯 번째로 녹여 먹었을 때, 세베루스는 ‘비참한 실패작’이라는 말을 하는 데 걸리는 시간보다도 더 빠르게 그에게 징계를 부과했다. 그리고 한 통 분량의 뿔두꺼비 내장을 모두 제거하도록 시켰다. 2년 전 포터 양에게 동일한 징계를 내렸을 때와 달리, 그는 롱바텀이 통을 깨끗이 비울 때까지 붙잡아두었다. 롱바텀은 거의 신경쇠약 직전의 상태로 그의 사무실을 떠났고, 세베루스의 잠재의식은 여전히 근질거렸다.

그는 혹시 자신이 무디의 감시 때문에 이러는 것일까도 고려해보았다. 하지만 그 외다리 무뢰한이 이 느낌을 불러일으킨 것이라면, 그가 그 유리눈알이 핑글핑글 돌아가는 얼굴을 처음 호그와트에 들이민 순간이나, 아니면 덤블도어가 그의 임용 소식을 처음 알렸던 순간에 시작되었어야 했다. 세베루스가 신경이 곤두서기 시작한 것은 그 몰상식한 편집증 환자가 호그와트에 발을 들이기 조금 전부터였다.

물론 무디도 도움이 되지 않았다. 그는 자기만족적인 정의감에 불타올라 세베루스의 일거수 일투족을 악랄한 감시 활동의 대상으로 삼았다. 불시 검문을 일삼는 것으로 모자라, 심지어 세베루스의 빌어먹을 사무실을 찾아와 뒤집어놓고 가기까지 했다. 독약이나 어둠의 저주의 사랑스러운 환영이 세베루스의 꿈에 어른거리기 시작하고 있었다.

세베루스의 머릿속에서 아주, 아주 작은 목소리가 무디의 행동은 작년 그 자신이 루핀에게 했던 행동과 크게 다르지 않음을 지적했다. 그는 그 목소리가 마치 무디의 모가지라도 되는 양 무자비하게 잡아 뜯었다.

어쩌다 머리가 차가워지는 (흔치 않은) 순간이 오면, 그는 무디의 도발이 이렇게까지 자신의 증오심을 불러일으킬 만한 것은 아님을 인지했다. 이 분노는 다른 어떤 원인에 의해 부풀려진 것이라고. 그렇다 해도 그는 상관하지 않았다. 피부 아래로 분노가 혈관을 타고 흘렀다. 누군가는 그 희생양이 되어야 했다. 무디는 훌륭한 화풀이 대상이 될 수 있었다—대놓고는 힘들겠지만. 세베루스는 은퇴한 지 얼마 안 된 오러에게 _대놓고_ 시비를 걸 만큼 모자라지 않았다. 전직 죽음을 먹는 자는 싸울 때를 잘 골라야 했다.

성질 같아서는 당장 무디의 두개골을 찌그러뜨리고 싶었지만.

교수진 중에서는 세베루스만이 무디의 의심의 표적이었지만, 무디를 비판하는 것은 그 혼자만이 아니었다. 플리트윅은 심지어, 최대한 양보해서 어둠의 마법사들을 체포하는 데나 적합하다고 할 수 있을 방법들은 이 학교에 설 자리가 없다고까지 말했다. 스프라우트는 교수회의 때나 식사시간 테이블에서 앉는 자리를 바꿨다. (그녀의 말에 따르면) “속에 있는 말을 해버림으로써 모두를 불편하게 할” 상황을 만들지 않기 위해서라고 했다. 미네르바는 세베루스에게 조용히, 기숙사학교의 교수로서 평화로운 은둔생활을 오래 한 것이 생각했던 것보다 더 자신을 변화시킨 것 같다며, 예전에는 무디가 이렇게까지 불편하게 느껴지지는 않았었다고 토로했다. 세베루스는 대꾸하지 않았다. 그가 무디를 알았던 것은 거의 13년 전 심문을 당했을 때뿐이고, 그것도 덤블도어의 신속한 개입으로 짧게 끝났으니.

그러던 와중에 무디가 대뜸 드레이코 말포이를 빌어먹을 족제비로 변신시켜버렸다.

금요일 저녁시간이 끝났을 때, 세베루스는 과제 채점을 어느 정도 처리해두려고 하던 중이었다. 내일은 포터 양의 보충수업이 있는 날이었다. 과외수업으로 토요일을 버리고 싶지는 않았지만—특히나 상대가, 때때로 불편할 정도의 통찰력을 내보이면서도 미련할 정도로 고집스럽게 생각 없음을 유지하는 포터 양이라면—그럼에도 교직의 다른 끔찍한 의무들과 마찬가지로, 피해갈 방법은 없었다.

문을 두드리는 소리가 들렸을 때, 그는 자신의 슬리데린 학생들 중 한 명이 찾아왔으리라고 생각했다. “그래, 무슨 일이냐?”

문이 삐걱 열리고 무디가 절뚝대며 들어왔다. 드레이코의 어깨를 지팡이로 쿡쿡 찔러가며. 드레이코는 얼굴에 머리카락 몇 가닥이 흘러내려와 있었고, 다리를 살짝 절었다. 세베루스는 책상에서 천천히 일어났다.

“이야기할 게 좀 있네, 스네이프,” 무디가 말했다. 그는 드레이코를 또 한 번 쿡 찔렀다. “너, 설명해.”

“당신은 나를 족제비로 만들었어요!” 드레이코가 버럭 외치며, 무디에게서 주춤주춤 물러섰다—전략적으로, 세베루스에게 더 가까운 쪽으로. “그러고는 이리저리 막 휘둘러댔고!”

“ _뭐라고_ _?_ ” 세베루스의 목소리에 드레이코는 흠칫했지만, 곧 그 목소리가 자신을 향한 것이 아님을 깨달은 듯했다.

“그는 등을 보인 위즐리를 공격하려고 했어,” 무디가 태평스럽게 말하며 코의 움푹 파인 흉터 한 군데를 벅벅 긁었다.

“그러니 당신은 말포이 군을 멋대로 변신시키기 전에 충분히 사전 경고를 했겠군요,” 세베루스는 독기어린 목소리로 속삭였다. (드레이코는 득의만면한 얼굴을 했다. 한쪽 뺨에 멍이 올라오고 있었다.) “그가 자기를 방어할 수 있을 만큼 적절히 기회를 주었겠고?”

무디는 씩 웃었다. 그의 얼굴을 뒤덮은 흉터가 당겨지며, 그 얼굴 근육이 마치 서툰 인형극의 인형이라도 된 것처럼 두서없이 움직였다.

“죽음을 먹는 자에 반역자 주제에, 적절한 자기방어 기회 같은 말도 알고, 어? 그런 걸 어디에 쓰려고?”

드레이코는 의심스러운 얼굴로 무디를 바라보며 세베루스에게 더 가까이 움직였다.

“드레이코,” 그는 무디에게서 눈을 떼지 않고 말했다. 무디는 그의 눈을 똑바로 받아쳤다. 번쩍이는 검은 눈과 형광 느낌이 나는 푸른색 눈이, 이번 한 번만은, 똑같은 방향을 향하고 있었다. “폼프리 부인에게 가서 진료를 받아라.”

“알겠습니다, 선생님,” 드레이코는 조그만 목소리로 대답하고, 다른 말 덧붙이지 않고 자리를 떴다—다만 떠나는 어깨 너머로, 답지 않게 예리한 시선을 세베루스에게 보내기는 했다.

“당신이 자기 집 쓰레기통을 공격했다는 것은 들었는데,” 세베루스는 경멸조로 말하며 이를 드러냈다. “이제는 학생들까지 공격하는군. 잡을 만한 어둠의 마법사가 슬슬 바닥이 났나요?”

“오, 그거야 언제나 넘쳐나지, 스네이프,” 무디가 조용히 대꾸했다. 그의 얼굴에 떠오른 표정은 조금도 부드럽다고 할 수 없었다. “13년 전, 얼마나 많은 수가 멀쩡히 풀려났는지 _우리_ _둘_ _다_ 알잖나.”

“그중에 드레이코 말포이는 없었죠,” 세베루스는 그의 도발에 반응하기를 거부했다. 그래도 손이 말려들어 손톱이 손바닥을 파고드는 것은 막을 수 없었다. “그는 기껏해야 열네 살짜리 아이일 뿐인데—”

무디는 버럭 웃음을 터트렸다. “이것도 다 나는 교화되었다, 하는 가식의 일환인가, 응? 이제 어린애들의 수호자라도 되려는 모양이지?”

“그 아이에게 한 번만 더 지팡이를 들이대면,” 세베루스는 나직하게 뇌까렸다. “내가 얼마나 교화가 _안_ _됐는지_ 몸소 깨닫게 될 겁니다.”

“그 날이 오기를 기대하지, 스네이프,” 무디는 더 큼직한 함박웃음을 머금고 대답했다. “진심으로 기대하겠어.”

* * * * *

세베루스는 분노로 온몸이 부들부들 떨면서, 그 분노를 폭발시킬 창구를 찾아 덤블도어의 사무실로 향했다. 하지만 나선계단을 올라가니, 미네르바가 이미 선수를 치고 있었다.

“알버스, 이대로 그냥 좌시할 수는 없어요!” 그녀의 목소리가 나무문을 뚫고 울려 퍼졌다. “무디는 _수업이라는_ 명목으로 용서할 수 없는 저주를, 한 번도 아니고 여러 번, 어린 학생들에게 사용했어요! 방금 전에는 드레이코 말포이를 _족제비로_ 변신시켜서는 현관 홀에서 이쪽저쪽 던지며 가지고 놀았고! 그가 말포이를 세베루스에게 데려가겠다고 했을 때 나는 그 아이 혼자 그를 따라가게 해도 되는지 겁이 날 지경이었어요. 그는 명백하게 정신이 불안정하고 위험한 상태라고요—”

덤블도어가 답하는 소리는 세베루스에게 들리지 않았다. 세베루스는 덤블도어의 ‘이해심 가득한 침묵(Understanding Silence)’이 그 자신에게만 쓰이는 전략인 줄 알았다. 주로 그가 가혹한 비난을 쉬지 않고 늘어놓는 동안 덤블도어가 취하는 태도였다. 하지만 이제 보니 그리핀도르 사감이 열변을 토할 때도 똑같은 전략을 쓰는 모양이었다. 그 순간 세베루스는, 자기 말고 다른 사람이 덤블도어에게 고함을 지르는 걸 듣는 일이 자신의 영혼에 대단히 유익하다는 것을 깨달았다.

그러나 다음 순간 그의 즐거움을 반토막 내버리는 말이 귀에 들어왔다.

“—학생들에게 임페리우스 저주를 거는 것은 어떻게 해도 제대로 정당화할 수 없는 정신조종 실험이에요! 듣자하니 포터 양은 그 저주에 맞서 싸우려다가 넘어져 책상에 머리를 부딪쳤다는데!”

난폭하게 열어 젖혀진 문이, 세베루스가 본인이 마법을 쓴 것을 미처 깨닫기도 전에 반대편 벽에 부딪혀 도로 튕겨 나왔다. 덤블도어는 책상에 앉아서 엄숙한 표정으로 미네르바를 응시하고 있었고, 미네르바는 그 앞에서 흥분을 감추지 못하고 왔다갔다 하는 중이었다. 그녀는 사나운 눈으로 문을 돌아보았지만, 상황을 고려할 때 놀랍도록 빠른 속도로 표정을 갈무리했다.

“세베루스도 나와 같은 의견일 것이라고 믿어요, 덤블도어. 세베루스, 방금 내가 얘기하던 것은—”

“방금 드레이코를 보고 오는 길입니다.” 세베루스는 이를 드러냈다. “폼프리 부인이 다리를 고쳐주고 멍 자국을 없애준 다음에는, 그도 틀림없이 자신이 오늘 얼마나 _값진_ 배움을 얻었는지 곱씹을 수 있겠지요.”

“내가 그를 다시 인간으로 변신시켜야 했다니까요, 알버스! 말포이 군이 입었을 수도 있는 부상을 생각하면—그리고 포터 양도 그 수업시간에 목이 부러질 수 있었어요! 거기다 롱바텀의 눈앞에서 크루시아투스 저주를 시연한 것은 말할 것도 없고—알버스, 그가 더 이상 그런 짓을 못하게 해야 해요! 전부 다!”

“나는 알라스터와 대화를 나눴어요, 미네르바.” 덤블도어가 진지하게 대답했다. “그는 앞으로 학생들에게 직접 임페리우스 저주를 사용하지 않을 겁니다… 다만 각종 저주와 그 효력에 대해서 논하는 것은 계속 허용하기로 했어요.”

“N.E.W.T. 과정 학생들이라면 또 모르지만,” 미네르바가 반박했다. “그보다 어린 학생들에게는 불필요한—”

“우리 학생들 모두, 악의 본모습과 그것이 활용하는 무기들을 이해할 필요가 있어요. 그들의 어린 나이가 그 자체로 그들을 보호해주지는 못할 테니. 오히려,” 그는 지친 듯이 중얼거렸다. “그 반대에 가깝지요.”

미네르바는 무력한 얼굴로 세베루스를 돌아보았지만, 그는 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 그 점에 한해 그는 덤블도어에게 동의했고, 그렇다고 해서 그렇게 말하고 싶지는 않았기 때문이다. 그의 머릿속에서 특히 인정사정없는 부분은, 포터 양이 임페리우스 저주에 저항하는 방법을 배우는 것도 그녀에게 유리할 수 있음을 인정했다. 심지어 그 몰인정한 일면은, 아무리 실험일 뿐이라 해도 그녀가 그런 정신조종 마법의 대상이 되었다는 사실을 따지고 들려는 그의 다른 일면을 조롱하기까지 했다. < _그들은_ _너무_ _어려요_ _>_ 따위의 결벽증적 핑계로 몸을 사리며 피해가야 할 만한 실험이 아니었다. 그런 식의 과보호는 그리핀도르에게나 어울리는 짓이었다. 그리핀도르들은 도덕적 상대주의라는 것을 도무지 이해하지 못했다.

그럼에도 불구하고 그는 지금 이 순간 정말, _정말로_ 무디의 의족에 저주를 걸어 흰개미가 들끓게 하면 좋을 것 같았다.

“알버스,” 미네르바의 목소리는 그에게 도리를 깨우치는 것은 거의 포기했다는 투였다. “매년 방어술 자리를 채우기가 힘들다는 것은 이해해요. 그리고 알라스터가 오러로서 그의 성취에 합당한 존중을 받을 자격이 있다는 것도—심지어 지금 내가 이렇게 당신에게 와서 그가 어린아이들을 가르치기에 적합한지 묻는 것이 주제넘은 행동일 수 있다는 것도 인정해요. 하지만 그가 이제까지 한 행동만 놓고 봐도—”

그녀는 말을 끊고 답답한 표정을 지었다. 마치 자신의 요구를 말로 표현하는 데 어려움을 겪는 사람처럼.

“당신의 우려는 이해해요, 미네르바.” 덤블도어가 그녀에게 말했다. 그는 온화한 엄숙함을 온몸으로 내뿜고 있었다. 마치 그녀의 요청을 거절해야 하는 것이 양심에 크나큰 가책을 남긴다는 듯한 모습이었다. 과연 그럴까, 세베루스는 생각했다.

“하지만 월드컵 결승전에서 일어난 사건과, 앞으로 일어날지도 모르는 일들을 생각하면, 내게는 그가 필요해요. 우리 모두 적절한 타협점을 찾게 되리라 믿어 의심치 않아요.”

한순간, 미네르바는 어깨를 축 늘어뜨리는 듯했다. 하지만 그 순간이 지나가고 나자, 그녀는 다시 어깨를 반듯이 하고 고개를 끄덕였다. “알겠어요. 들어줘서 고마워요, 알버스.”

“미네르바, 당신의 생각을 들려주어서 나야말로 고마워요. 염려되는 점이 있으면 언제나 내게 와서 이야기해도 좋아요. 아이들을 최우선으로 여기는 당신을 늘 고맙게 여기고 있어요.”

그녀는 세베루스에게 해석하기 힘든 표정을 쏘아보내며 자리를 떴다. 그는 그대로 머물렀다.

그녀가 문을 닫고 계단을 절반쯤 내려갈 때까지 기다려 (그리핀도르 사감이라면 엿들을 생각은 하지 않을 테니), 덤블도어는 입을 열었다. “그는 아직도 틈만 나면 자네를 취조하고 있나?”

세베루스는 건성으로 고개를 끄덕였다.

“만약 내가 그에게 재차 이야기하기를 자네가 원한다면—”

“됐습니다.”

덤블도어는 한동안 침묵을 지켰다. “표식은?”

“전과 같습니다. 루시우스도 나르시사도, 새로운 사실을 알아내지는 못했어요. 모두가 똑같이, 아무것도 모른 채 공포에 질려 있죠.”

덤블도어는 근심스러운 얼굴을 했다. 대부분의 사람들은 알아채지 못했겠지만, 세베루스는 덤블도어의 사무실을 아는 것처럼 덤블도어의 표정도 알았다. 무언가 정위치에서 벗어나면, 그는 언제나 알아볼 수 있었다.

“지금의 무지는 나를 불안하게 하네, 세베루스. 나는 무언가… 어긋나 있음을 느끼네. 내가 예측할 수 없는 무언가가…”

세베루스는 덤블도어가 내보이는 이 인간적인 불완전함의 증거가 위안이 되는지, 불안감을 주는지 확언할 수 없었다. 3년 전, 세베루스가 퀴렐을 벌벌 떠는 천치로만 생각할 때, 덤블도어는 퀴렐을 의심했다. 그는 슬리데린의 비밀공간으로 들어가는 입구와 바실리스크의 존재에 대해 입을 다물었지만, 그 두 가지를 틀림없이 인지하고 있었다. 세베루스는 여전히 그가 루핀에 대해 다 알고도 못본 척했다고 믿었지만, 그것은 고의적인 무지였고, 고집스러운 믿음이었다. 하지만 지금, 그는 자신의 무지를 _인정하고_ 있었다…

다시 생각해 보니, 그것은 이론의 여지 없이 불안감을 증폭시켰다.

“해리엇은 어찌 지내나?” 덤블도어가 물었다.

세베루스는 살짝 어리둥절해졌다. “제가 그녀의 보충수업을 하는 것은 내일입니다.”

“나는 그저, 만약 무언가 그녀의 마음을 어지럽히고 있다면 자네가 눈치채지 않았을까 싶었다네,” 덤블도어가 말했다. 이번에는 그의 표정을 읽어낼 수 없었다.

“그녀는 십대 여자애예요. 모든 것에 마음이 어지러울 나이죠, 분명.”

“자네 말이 맞겠지. 자네는 나보다 그녀 또래의 여자아이들을 더 잘 파악하고 있을 테니 말일세. 그럼.” 그는 대화의 종결을 부드럽게 알리는 미소를 지어 보였다. “자네의 시간을 투자해야 할 일들이 아주 많을 것을 아니까, 더 오래 붙잡아두지는 않겠네.”

* * * * *

해리엇은 학기 첫 일주일을 꼬박 마법약 벼락치기 공부하는 데 썼다. 무지막지하게 재미가 없었다. 스네이프는 대체 어떻게 이런 것에서 마스터가 된 것으로 모자라, 골드인지 실버인지 네온핑크인지 하는 것까지 딴 걸까? 마법약 공부가 너무 처참하게 따분해서, 그에게서 교묘하게 정보를 얻어내려는 계획은 그녀의 머릿속에서 외로움에 지쳐 죽어버리기 일쑤였다. 이 시점에 그녀의 계획은 계획이라기보다 반쯤 설익은 아이디어라는 말이 어울렸다. 아니, 가열도 하지 않은 아이디어라고 하는 편이 좋겠다.

밤이 되면 그녀는 침대에 누워서 스네이프에게서 진실을 캐낼 수 있는 영리한 책략을 짜보려고 노력했다. 하지만 아무것도 생각나지 않았다. 어째서인지 그녀는 1학년 때 현자의 돌을 지키는 장애물 코스에서 보았던 그의 논리 퍼즐을 계속 떠올리곤 했다. 그녀에게 그 퍼즐은 의미 없는 횡설수설로 들렸었다. 허마이니는 그렇게 쉽게 풀어냈는데… 스네이프가 자신의 가장 사소한 비밀이라도 현자의 돌보다 훨씬 더 치열하게 지키려 하리라는 데, 해리엇은 파이어볼트를 걸 수도 있었다.

어쩌면 허마이니가 스네이프의 퍼즐을 풀 수 있었던 것은 그녀도 그녀 나름의 방식으로 스네이프만큼 가차없이 똑똑하기 때문인지도 모른다. 해리엇이 보충학습용 두루마리들을 허마이니에게 보여주자 그녀의 눈동자에는 작은 별들이 반짝거렸다. 그 반짝이던 별들은 곧 금강석처럼 단단하게 변했다. 오래 지나지 않아 해리엇은 허마이니가 자신의 두개골을 드릴로 뚫고 지식을 밀어 넣으려고 하는 기분을 느낄 수 있었다.

금요일 밤, 허마이니가 산술점 과제에 정신이 팔려 있는 동안, 해리엇은 ‘조용한 데서 공부하겠다’는 핑계로 기숙사 방으로 올라왔다. 사실 그녀는 아스테리아가 전에 그려준 바닷가 그림을 벽에 걸 생각이었다. 이제까지는 마땅한 시간이 없었다.

그녀는 파르바티와 라벤더의 침대 사이 벽에 붙어 있는, 마법세계 가수들의 포스터를 힐끗 살폈다. 지난 며칠간 그녀는 그 포스터의 남자들 사진을 보며, 그들의 어디가 잘생겼는지 이해하려고 애써보았다. 이번에도 실패였다. 그녀는 정말 알아볼 수가 없었다. (허마이니는 벽에 아무것도 붙여놓지 않았다. 하긴 그녀의 경우에는 언제나 높이 쌓인 책이 벽을 반쯤 가리고 있으니 놀라울 것도 없었다.)

해리엇이 아스테리아의 그림 조각을 조심스럽게 맞춰가며 벽에 붙이고 있을 때, 파르바티가 들어왔다. 품에는 목욕용품을 한아름 안은 채. 파르바티는 언제나 저녁을 먹고 곧장 샤워를 했다. 그래야 머리카락을 손질할 시간이 나기 때문이었다. 파르바티의 머리카락은 엉덩이까지 치렁치렁 내려왔는데, 가끔씩 해리엇은 그 매끄럽게 윤이 나는 직모가 부러워 견딜 수 없었다.

“오, 그 그림 정말 맘에 들더라, 너무 아름다워,” 화장대 위에 목욕용품을 내려놓은 파르바티가 한숨을 쉬며 말했다.

“고마워,” 해리엇이 대꾸했다. 자기가 그린 것이 아니니만큼 그렇게 말하자니 조금 이상한 느낌이긴 했지만.

“그 슬리데린 여자애가 그린 거지, 안 그래?” 파르바티는 살짝 콧잔등을 찡그리며 물었다.

해리엇은 파르바티와 라벤더 두 사람 다 언제부터 이렇게 좀 짜증나게 변했는지 고민했다. “그녀의 이름은 아스테리아고, 진짜 착한 애야.”

“걔 언니는 안 그런데,” 파르바티가 직설적으로 말했다. “다프네 _공주님_. 저번에 그녀가 널 무시하고 가는 걸 봤어. 슬리데린이 아닌 누군가가 자기 여동생이랑 친구해주려는 게 고마운 줄 알아야지. 그들은 하나같이 다 못돼먹어서, 그런 일은 원래 _절대_ 안 일어난다구, 특히 인기 있는 사람이 친구해주는 일 같은 건.”

“난 인기 없어,” 해리엇은 불쑥 치솟는 짜증에 비뚤게 붙어버린 그림 조각을 괜히 지팡이로 쿡 찔렀다.

“뭐, 적어도 너는 _유명하잖아_. 그리고 _노력만_ 좀 하면 너도 인기 있어질걸.”

“무슨 소리야, ‘노력하면’이라는 게?”

파르바티는 잘 때 하고 자는 모양대로 머리를 땋기 위해 머리카락을 여러 갈래로 나누어 빗고 있었다. “내 말은, 우선 그렇게 어디 굴다리 밑에서 자는 사람처럼 꾀죄죄하게 하고 다니는 걸 그만두라는 거야. 네 눈은 정말 예뻐—네가 처음에 안경을 내다버리고 등장했을 때 난 네가 그렇게 예뻐 보인다는 걸 믿을 수 없었어! 그런데 넌 심지어 전보다 더 _못난_ 안경을 도로 쓰고 다니잖니.”

“이게 편한걸,” 해리엇은 마음속 깊은 곳에서부터 짜증이 났다. 하지만 파르바티는 그녀가 하는 말을 듣는 것 같지도 않았다.

“그리고 네가 입고 다니는 그 끔찍한 스웨터들—너덜너덜하고 집채만 한 것들 말이야—그런 것 말고, 왜, 좀 귀여운 옷 좀 없어?” 그녀는 해리엇의 트렁크를 열어젖히고는 안의 내용물을 뒤적거리기 시작했다. “오오, 이런 거! 이거 진짜 귀엽다, 완벽해!” 그녀는 해리엇이 진과 함께 머글 런던에서 쇼핑할 때 샀던 레이스 달린 블라우스를 끄집어냈다. “주말에는 _이걸_ 입는 게 어때?”

“그럼 _얼어죽을걸_. 난 그 스웨터들이 따뜻해서 입고 다니는 거야.”

“이것처럼 귀여운 블라우스 위에 모자 달린 겉옷을 입어,” 파르바티가 단호하게 말했다. “그리고 콘택트렌즈를 끼고. 내가 장담하는데, 그것만으로도 훨씬 예뻐 보일 거야, 네 그 머리를 어떻게 하지 않더라도.”

“우리는 스코틀랜드에 있는 고성에 산다고,” 해리엇은 자신의 외모를 이루는 모든 요소를 향한 공격에 살짝 마음이 상해서 대꾸했다. “여긴 엿같이 _춥단_ 말이야.”

“해리엇!” 파르바티가 질겁을 했다.

“오, 신경 꺼,” 해리엇은 쏘아붙였다. “날 싹 뜯어고치려고 해줘서 고마워.” 그녀는 쿵쾅거리며 방을 나섰다. 월요일 아침 허마이니가 그랬던 것처럼. 떠나면서 본 파르바티의 분개한 듯 상처받은 듯한 얼굴에도 기분은 조금도 나아지지 않았다.

“일찍 끝났네,” 해리엇이 허마이니 옆의 안락의자에 털썩 주저앉자, 그녀가 놀란 듯이 말을 걸었다.

“파르바티가 들어와서,” 그렇게 중얼거리며, 해리엇은 머리가 팔걸이와 비슷한 높이에 다다를 때까지 주르륵 미끄러져 내려앉았다. “나를 머리끝부터 발끝까지 변신시켜주려고 했어.”

허마이니는 여자기숙사 계단을 향해 슬쩍 시선을 돌렸다. 하지만 씩씩대는 파르바티가 나타나서, 머리카락을 휙 젖히며 ‘ _어떤_ _사람들은_ _정말_ ’ 하고 큰 소리로 불평하는 일은 일어나지 않았다.

“그건 그 애들 성격이 원래 그런 거야,” 허마이니가 신중하게 중립적인 입장을 유지하려는 사람처럼 말했다. “별로 나쁜 뜻이 있는 건 아닐 거야.”

해리엇은 어이가 없어서 그녀를 물끄러미 쳐다보았다. “걔들 성격이 원래 그렇다고? 너 네가 월요일에 걔들한테 소리 지르고 방을 뛰쳐나왔던 건 기억하지? 그리고 그 애들이 점술 가지고 지랄떠는 걸 네가 놀려먹었던 것도?”

“있지, 난 _진심으로_ 네가 그런 말투를 쓰지 않았으면 좋겠어.”

 _난_ _내_ _맘_ _내키는_ _대로_ _엿같이_ _말할_ _거야_ , 해리엇은 생각했다.

허마이니는 한숨을 쉬었다. 마치 해리엇이 속으로 무슨 생각을 하는지 뻔히 드러나 보인다는 듯이. 그러더니 그녀는 거대한 산술점 책을 옆으로 치웠다.

“그냥 그런 식의 말투를 쓰는 걸 들으면 나는 불편하다는 말이었어,” 그녀는 말했다. “하지만 신경 쓰지 마. 파르바티와 라벤더가 뭐라고 하든 무시해. 중요한 것은 _네가_ 네 외모를 편하게 여기는 것뿐이야.”

해리엇은 어깨를 으쓱하고 나서, 안락의자 커버에 뚫린 구멍을 만지작거리며 그 안의 솜을 꾹꾹 눌렀다. 여기 앉아 있자니, 아까 파르바티에게 괜히 지나치게 반응했던 것 같았다. 하지만 그때를 되새겨 보면 여전히 화가 났고… 좀 부끄러웠고 그리고… 불편했다. 그 _이유_ 는 알 수 없었다. 단지 더 이상 그 얘기를 하고 싶지 않을 뿐이었다.

“그게 아무 상관없다는 건 알지?” 허마이니가 물었다. 고개를 들자, 허마이니의 얼굴은 꽤 심각했다. “네가 머리를 어떻게 하고 다니든, 안경을 어떻게 하든 말이야. 그런 건 중요하지 않아. 너도 알지?”

“아님 내 양털 담요 같은 스웨터라든가,” 해리엇은 중얼거렸다.

“그 어느 것도 중요하지 않아,” 허마이니가 되풀이했다. “네가 파르바티의 조언을 따르고 싶다면, 그건 완벽하게 괜찮아. 그러고 싶지 않으면, 그것도 괜찮아. 네가 그중 _일부만_ 따르고 싶다면, 그래도 되고. 어디까지나 네가 결정할 문제야.”

“걔네가 언제 너도 꾸며주려고 한 적 있는데 내가 모르고 있었던 거야?” 대답하는 대신 해리엇은 물었다.

“그들도 그보다는 나를 잘 파악했을 거라고 생각해,” 허마이니가 우스갯소리로 대꾸했다. “하지만 또 내 생각에는, 그들은 분명 나를 어떻게도 구제할 수 없다고 믿고 있을 거야. 반면에 너는, 걔네 앞에서 안경을 벗는 실수를 저지르고 말았고.”

“난 전에도 매일 자기 전에 안경을 벗었는데.”

“그건 다르지. 내 말은 심리적으로 말이야. 나조차도, 네가 처음 콘택트렌즈 끼고 나왔을 때는 네가 너무 달라 보여서 깜짝 놀랐는걸.” 그녀는 눈을 굴렸다. “ _말포이의_ 턱은 거의 바닥을 쳤었지.”

해리엇의 뱃속이 죽어가는 뱀처럼 몸부림치며 꿈틀거렸다. “그가 _뭐라고_?”

“네가 눈치 못 챘을 줄 알았어. 오늘 저녁에 그가 론을 공격한 것도 그 때문일 텐데. 그는 네 주의를 끌려고 하고 있었어.”

“내 주의를 끌겠다고 망할 내 _친구를_ 공격한다고?” 해리엇은 당장 말포이를 찾아서 그의 이제는-족제비가-아닌 머리통을 한 대 갈겨주고 싶었다.

“지난 3년간 계속 그래왔잖니.” 허마이니는 계속해서 평온한, 거의 인내심이 느껴지는 어조로 말했다. 해리엇은 그녀가 이 화제를 꽤 오랫동안 마음속으로 대비해온 것이 아닐까 의심했다—언젠가 해리엇의 둔감함이라는 구름이 걷히고 해가 들 날에 대비해서? “이제는 그저 더 열심히 시도하고 있을 뿐이고.”

말포이가 자신을 좋아할지도 모른다는 생각은 너무나 불편해서 해리엇은 피부를 박박 문질러 한 겹 벗겨내고만 싶었다. “난 앞으로 절대, 절대 남들 보는 앞에서 안경을 벗지 않을 거야. _평생_.”

허마이니는 웃음을 터트리며 다시 책 쪽으로 손을 뻗었고, 그것으로 다행히 대화는 끝이었다. 해리엇은 남자애들이나 외모에 관한 대화가 그렇게 사람을 불편하게 만들 수 있는지는 생각도 못했다. 라벤더와 파르바티는 언제나 그 얘기가 즐겁기 짝이 없는 것처럼 행동했다.

하긴, 해리엇은 고작 점술 주문 하나 해보려다가 몇 달이나 병동에 입원해 있었을 정도니까, 남자애들과 머리카락 얘기조차 그녀에게는 쉽지 않은 것이 당연한지도 모른다.

 


	57. 57장. 수취인불명 (Missing Communications)

 

 

그날 밤, 그들 모두가 잘 준비를 하는 동안 기숙사 방의 분위기는 답답하고 뾰족뾰족했다. 다음 날 아침에도 그 분위기는 악취처럼 공기중을 떠돌았다. 라벤더와 허마이니는 월요일부터 서로 말하지 않고 있었고, 이제 파르바티와 해리엇도 말을 하지 않았다. 그들은 두 쌍의 절친들이었기 때문에, 직접적으로 싸우지 않은 사람들끼리도 자기 절친과 싸운 상대의 친구에게 말을 걸지 않는 모양새가 되었다.

해리엇의 일부는 자신이 파르바티에게 사과해야 한다는 것을 알았다. 파르바티는 (그녀 나름대로) 그저 도와주려고 했을 뿐이었다. 싫은 소리를 들을 만한 잘못은 하지 않았다. 그 반응을 해리엇 자신조차 설명할 수 없기에 더욱 그랬다. 하지만 그 조그만, 온건하고 상식적인 생각을 무시하고 싶어 하는 마음이 더 컸다. 그녀는 팔꿈치 부분이 튀어나온 스웨터를 껴입고 새 안경을 썼다. 심지어 보란 듯이, 콧대 높은 무관심을 가장하면서. 그리고 어차피 스네이프랑 마법약 보충수업을 하는 데 레이스 달린 블라우스를 입고 갈 필요는 없었다. 상상만으로도 사레가 들릴 것 같았다.

어젯밤 스네이프는 오늘 아침을 먹고 마법약 교실로 내려오라는, 아무것도 따로 가져올 필요 없다는 무뚝뚝하기 그지없는 쪽지를 그녀에게 보냈다. 그녀는 그 양피지에 몇 가지 비밀 밝히는 종류의 주문을 시도해 보았다. 분명 뭔가 더 쓰여 있을 것이라는 생각이 들었기 때문이다. 예를 들면 “물론 네 뇌는 가져오너라, 찾을 수 있다면” 같은 말. 하지만 아무것도 없었다.

지난밤 꿈속에서 마법처럼 교활한 계획이 떠오르거나 하는 일은 일어나지 않았다. 딱히 교활하지 않은 계획조차 생각나지 않았다. 그저 적당한 기회를 노리는 수밖에 없나, 그녀는 생각했다. 트로이에서 그리스인들이 했던 것처럼. 물론, 스네이프의 방어선을 뚫고 들어갈 틈을 10년 만에 찾아낼 수 있다면 지극히 운이 좋은 것일 테지만.

그녀는 허마이니와 론에게 잠시 작별을 고하는 동안 특별히 불안하지는 않았었다. 하지만 지하로 내려가는 계단 한 걸음 한 걸음마다, 불안감이 한 조각씩 차곡차곡 쌓여갔다. 스네이프의 교실로 향하는 복도를 걸을 때쯤에는, 그렇게 쌓인 불안감이 심장 바로 밑까지 올라와 심장을 쿡쿡 찔러대고 있었다.

그녀는 문을 두드리고, 그 소리가 차가운 돌벽에 메아리치는 소리를 무거운 마음으로 들었다.

“들어오너라,” 스네이프의 목소리는 그 돌벽만큼 차갑고 딱딱했다.

마법약 교실의 문은 여전히 불길한 소리를 냈다. 이 교실은 사람이 없을 때는 특히 더 오싹하게 느껴졌다. 마치 수많은 학생들과 그들이 만들어내는 마법약 연기가 빛이 닿지 않는 지하의 으스스한 침묵을 가려줄 때만 이 공간이 그나마 견딜 수 있을 만해지는 것처럼.

스네이프는 자기 책상 위에 놓인, 뭔지 모를 마법약이 부글거리는 가마솥 위로 몸을 숙이고 있었다. 해초를 연상시키는 구불구불한 녹색 연기가 그의 주위로 솟아올랐다.

검은 눈이 그녀를 향했다. 뱃속의 불안함 덩어리가 꿈틀대며 한 뼘 더 자라났다. 해리엇은 이유를 알 수 없었다. 그가 오늘따라 더 심하게 얼굴을 찌푸리고 있는 것도 아니었다. 그리고 그녀는 예전에 그가 고래고래 소리를 지를 때에도 이런 기분을 느껴본 적이 없었다.

“앉아라,” 그가 말했다.

해리엇은 그가 여러 개의 가마솥과 기본 마법약 도구 세트를 준비해놓은 작업대 뒤로 돌아가 앉았다.

스네이프가 칠판을 향해 지팡이를 휘둘렀다. 언제나처럼, 스네이프의 손글씨보다 약간 덜 뾰족한 글씨로 적힌 지시사항이 칠판을 덮었다.

“이 마법약이 무엇인지 말해봐라.”

해리엇의 심장이 비비 꼬인 불안감 덩어리 아래로 파묻힐 듯 가라앉았다. 칠판 위의 지시사항은 악의없이 반짝거리며, 해리엇에게 아무것도 말해주지 않았다.

“이건 3학년 과정 마법약이다, 포터 양,” 침묵이 길어지자, 스네이프가 덧붙였다. “너는 이걸 _배웠다_ ,” 그는 이를 악물고 강조해서 말했다. “그것도 이번 여름에.”

그녀는 머릿속을 샅샅이 뒤져봤지만, 스네이프와 함께 마법약을 제조하던 시간은 지난 몇 년분이 전부 한 줄기 비슷한 기억으로 녹아들어서 뒤죽박죽 흐릿하기만 했다.

“모르겠어요. 선생님,” 그녀는 재빨리 경칭을 덧붙였다. 스네이프가 오늘따라 더 위압적으로 보였기 때문이다.

그는 또 한 번, 이번에는 좀 더 날카로운 움직임으로 지팡이를 휘둘렀다. 다른 마법약을 제조하기 위한 지시사항들이 끄적끄적 칠판 위로 나타났다.

“이것은?”

“몰라요,” 해리엇은 심장이 더더욱 밑으로 가라앉는 것을 느끼며 대답했다. 왜 그가 이런 식으로 시험을 볼 거라고 예상하지 못했던 걸까? 물론, 이렇게 따로 시험을 보는 일은 전에는 없었다. 평소 스네이프의 시험은 언제나 실기였지, 이론이 아니었다.

또 한 번 휙, 지팡이가 움직이고, 또 하나의 수수께끼 같은 마법약이 나타났다. “이건?”

그녀는 말없이 고개를 저었다. 왠지 목이 메려고 했다.

그가 사납게 콧김을 내뿜었다. 그가 지팡이를 책상에 내려놓으며 _딱_ 소리가 귓가에 멍멍하게 울렸다.

“포터 양,” 그가 위험스럽게 입을 열었다. “우리가 여기 있는 이유가 뭐지?”

“전 공부했어요,” 해리엇은 상처받지 않기 위해 분노를 끌어모으려고 애썼다. “ _진짜로요_. 하지만 선생님이 마법약 이름만 있는 목록을 줘서, 그 약들이 어떤 작용을 하는지만 찾아봤어요. 그것들 _하나하나를_ 어떻게 만드는지까지는 공부하지 않았다고요.”

“마법약 이름과 그것의 효능을 매치시키는 것은 공부가 아니다, 포터 양. 왜냐하면 마법약의 효능은 보통 _그_ _이름에_ _대략_ _드러나_ _있으니까_. 이것이,” 그는 지팡이로 칠판을 찌르듯 움직였다. “네가 그 마법약을 알고 있음을 증명하는 유일한 방법이고, 이 분야에서 배움을 얻는 유일한 방법이다. 누군가 수축 물약(Deflating Draught)을 절실하게 필요로 하는 순간에, 그 약의 재료가 무엇인지도 모른다면 어떻게 그걸 만들 생각이지?”

“책에서 찾아보면 되죠—”

“그래서 소중한 시간을 낭비하게 되면? 만약 그레인저 양이 실수로 팽창 용액(Swelling Solution)을 삼켜버렸다고 하면, 네가 제조법을 찾아보느라 허비하는 시간에 그녀는 식도와 위가 부풀어올라 죽을 수도 있다, 네가 그 약을 성공적으로 제조할 능력이 있다 해도.”

얼굴이 뜨겁고 따끔거렸다. _왜_ _그렇게_ _개자식처럼_ _굴어요_ _?_ 그녀는 묻고 싶었다. 혀끝에 아슬아슬하게 맴도는 그 질문을, 그녀는 문자 그대로 혀를 깨물어가며 참았다. 혀가 욱신거렸다.

“너는 이제부터 이 마법약이 어떤 것인지 알아내고,” 그는 칠판의 지시사항을 지팡이로 가리키면서 말했다. “만들어야 한다—제대로. 나는 아무 도움도 주지 않을 거다. 끝나면 나에게 알리도록.”

“이걸 만들어보면 뭔지 알아낼 수 있어요?”

“없다.”

“그러면 내가 어떻게—”

“나는 아무 도움을 주지 않겠다고 이미 말했을 텐데,” 그는 ‘왜 한 말을 또 하게 만드냐’는 어조로 반복했다.

“하지만 이건 _불공평_ 해요,” 해리엇은 버럭 소리쳤다.

“내 교실에서 무엇이 공평한지 결정하는 것은 나다, 포터 양,” 스네이프는 눈을 가늘게 뜨고 받아쳤다.

“하지만 당신은 원래 이런 식으로 시험을 치지 않잖아요! 언제나 실기 시험이고, 아니면 우리한테 마법약에 들어가는 재료랑 그 효능에 대해 에세이를 써오게—”

해리엇은 말하다가 뚝 멈췄다. 부끄러움이 뱃속에서부터 느릿느릿 피어나 머리끝까지 타고 올라왔다.

“오,” 그녀는 중얼거렸다.

“그래,” 스네이프의 대꾸는 그녀를 두 배로 달아오르게 했다. “ _오_.”

해리엇은 너무 티나게 그를 노려보지는 않으려고 노력했다. 하지만 _그가_ 노려보는 꼴을 보니, 아무래도 성공하지 못한 것이 분명했다.

그녀는 눈을 부릅뜨고 칠판을 대신 노려보았다. 마법약 만드는 방법은 언제나 칠판 가득한 헛소리로만 보였다. 심지어 시키는 대로 고분고분 따라하고 있을 때조차 그랬다. 그것들의 의미를 파악하려고 애쓰는 것은 무의미했다. 문스톤을 가루를 내고, 헬리보어를 졸이고, 쥐오줌풀 뿌리를… 그녀는 이 마법약을 전혀 알아볼 수 없었다.

“쥐오줌풀은 수면이나 불안 장애에 좋아요,” 한참 생각한 끝에 그녀는 그렇게 말하고 나서, 힐끗 스네이프의 눈치를 살폈다. 그의 표정은 냉담했지만, 곧장 조소나 조롱이 날아오지 않은 것은 좋은 징조였다. “그리고 헬리보어는… 독약 아니에요?”

“포터 양, 변덕스러운 청소년기 학생들이 바글바글한 학교에서 내가 독약을 만드는 방법을 가르치리라고 생각하나?”

해리엇은 이 발언이 자신을 화나게 하려는 것인지 웃기려는 것인지 결정할 수 없었다. 그것은 그 자체로 이상한 일이었다. 사람들은 대체로 스네이프가 못되게 굴려고 작정했는지 어떤지 금방 알아챌 수 있었다. 보통은 달력을 보고 그날이 월요일부터 일요일 사이의 평범한 하루라는 것을 파악하는 것으로 충분했다.

“그래서?” 스네이프가 말했다.

“가루를 낸 문스톤이 어떤 작용을 하는지는 모르겠어요. 그걸 써서 마법약을 만들어본 기억이 안 나요.”

“실제로 너는 그 재료를 사용해본 적이 없기 때문이지,” 스네이프가 말했다. “이 마법약은 네가 내년까지 배울 일이 없는 것이다. 평온함의 물약(Draught of Peace)라고 한다.”

해리엇은 그를 뚫어지게 쳐다보았다. 이건 진짜… 진짜 _음흉했다_.

“마법약들은, 포터 양, 충분한 양을 섭취하면 독약이 될 수도 있는 재료들을 사용하는 일이 빈번하다. 이 분야에서 세부사항에 꼼꼼히 주의를 기울이는 것이 중요한 이유지. 네가 만약 평온함의 물약을 만들면서 재료를 조금 과하게 넣으면, 복용하는 사람이 잠에서 깨어나지 못하게 만들 수 있다. 만약에 내가 울프스베인을 만들면서 바곳을 정도 이상으로 넣으면, 나는 네 의붓대부(step-godfather)를 마비시킬 수도 있다—영구적으로.”

해리엇은 손가락 끝이 따끔거리는 것을 느꼈다. 그래도 이마의 흉터가 따끔거리는 것보다는 나았다.

“에세이를 써와라,” 스네이프는 마치 조금 전에 자기가 리무스에게 독약을 먹일 수도 있다는 가능성을 언급하지 않은 사람처럼 말을 이어갔다. “마법약에서 독성이 있는 약초의 사용과, 제조시 정량을 지키는 것의 중요성에 대해서. 그리고 내가 준 목록의 마법약 _각각에_ 들어가는 주요 재료가 무엇인지, 그리고 그 재료들이 _왜_ 그 약이 그렇게 작용하도록 만드는지도 정리해오도록.”

그것은 둘 다 똑같이 너무나 어렵고 따분하게 들려서 해리엇은 하마터면 끙 소리를 입 밖으로 낼 뻔했다. “일주일 내내 공부했는데!”

“내 마음에 차게 해오지는 않았구나,” 스네이프의 목소리는 잘 벼려진 칼날 같았다. “네가 디멘터에 관한 독자연구를 할 때 보였던 성실함의 4분의 1이라도 여기에 썼다면, 어찌 보면 거의 진전이라고 할 수도 있을 성취를 보일 수도 있었을 거다.”

그리고 거기, 바로 _거기에_ 해리엇이 지난 일주일 동안 찾아내려고 애쓰던 기회가 있었다. 깊이 생각하지 않고—이 기회를 낭비할 순 없었다—그녀는 입을 열었다. “사실, 마법약만 공부하고 있었던 건 아니에요. 죽음을 먹는 자들에 관해서도 찾아봤어요.”

고요함이 물처럼 스네이프를 뒤덮었다. 헤리엇은 자신이 숨을 참고 있음을 깨달았다.

“월드컵에서 일어난 일을 감안하면, 놀랄 일도 아니겠지.” 그의 어조에서는 모든 감정이 억눌려 사라져 있었다.

해리엇은 이상하게 망설이고 싶었다. “제가 읽어본 책에서는 그들이… 사람들을… 고문하고 죽였다고 하던데요.”

“그게 놀라운가? 그 비슷한 행동을 목격한 지 2주도 채 되지 않았을 텐데. 그리고 네 방어술 교수 역시 같은 것을 가르쳐 주고 있지 않던가?” 스네이프의 눈에서 무언가 번쩍이더니, 그의 얼굴이 한층 더 굳어졌다. “네가 임페리우스 저주에 성공적으로 저항해서 그를 놀라게 했다고 들었다.”

해리엇은 그가 자신을 칭찬하는 건지 모욕하는 건지 진심으로 판별할 수 없었다. “그걸 떨쳐낼 때까지 네 번이나 시도해야 했어요. 계속 책상에 부딪혔거든요.”

“그랬단 말이지.”

해리엇은 미심쩍은 눈으로 그를 살폈다. 분노—적어도 그녀 눈에는 분노처럼 보였다—가 고슴도치의 가시처럼 그에게서 삐죽삐죽 돋아나고 있었다. 그녀는 왜 그가 화를 내는지 이해할 수 없었다… 혹시 이것도 그의 “포터 양이 죽지 못하게 막자” 활동의 일부인 걸까… 하지만 그녀가 넘어져 책상에 부딪히는 게 뭐 그리 대단한 위험이었던 것도 아니었다. 그야 물론, 수업이 끝난 뒤에는 무릎뼈가 깨진 거 아닌가 싶게 아팠지만, 그래봤자 폼프리 부인을 만나러 갈 필요조차 없었다.

“뭐, 그의 말로는 내가 이제 내가 임페리우스에 저항할 수 있을 거래요. 그는 오러였다니까, 잘 알겠죠.” 그녀는 어깨를 으쓱해 보였다. 스네이프의 시선이 구멍이라도 뚫을 듯이 그녀를 파고들어와서, 태평스러운 척하기 좀 힘들었다. “유용할 것 같아요, 그렇지 않아요?”

“그것 참 실용주의적인 접근이구나,” 그가 말했다. 그녀는 그게 무슨 뜻인지 알지 못했지만, 물어보고 싶지는 않았다.

 _당신은_ _죽음을_ _먹는_ _자였나요_ _?_ 그 질문이 수증기처럼 입 안을 가득 메웠지만, 해리엇은 말하지 않았다. 그녀는 사실… 묻기가 두려웠다.

아니, 그렇다면 용납할 수 없는 일이었다. 그녀는 두려워하는 것이 질색이었다. 두려움이 자신의 앞길을 가로막게 둘 생각은 없었다. 이런 문제라 해도 마찬가지였다.

그녀는 입을 벌렸지만, 그 입에서 정작 튀어나온 질문은, “왜 계속 나를 무시해요?”였다.

스네이프는 실제로 눈을 깜박였다. “무시—무슨 얘기를 하는 거지?”

“봄학기 내내, 당신은 날 무시했어요,” 그의 얼굴에 넌지시 드러난 혼란스러움의 흔적에, 심장 뒤편에서 분노가 들끓기 시작했다. 어떻게 무슨 말인지 전혀 모르는 것처럼 행동할 수 있지? “여름에도요.”

“포터 양, 올여름에 나는 너에게 3학년 과정 마법약을 가르치고 있었다. 그 정도조차 기억하지 못한다면, 네가 마법약 재료들을 분간하지 못하는 것은 놀랄 일도 아니로구나.”

“나도 _그건_ 기억해요,” 해리엇은 성을 냈다. “그래도 당신은 나를 _무시하고_ 있었어요. 마치 내가 파르바티나 라벤더나 뭐 그런 애들인 것처럼요.”

“다시 말해 네가 내 학생 중 한 명인 것처럼 말이냐?”

“내가 당신에게 패트로누스를 보냈잖아요!”

스네이프는 그저 그녀를 물끄러미 바라보았다. 그의 표정은 차츰 가라앉아서 결국은 유리처럼, 수면처럼 잠잠해졌다. 그 얼굴에는 해리엇 자신의 좌절감만이 반사되어 비칠 뿐이었다.

“당신이 늑대인간이 될지도 모른다고 다들 생각했을 때요,” 그녀는 딱딱한 목소리로 말을 이었다. “그런데 당신은 그 뒤에 아무 말도 안 했어요. 내가 병동에 있을 때 나를 한 번 보러 오지도 않았죠. _한_ _번도요_. 그리고 여름에도, 당신은 항상 ‘이걸 저어라’ ‘네 딱정벌레 눈알이 충분히 곱게 갈리지 않았다’ 뿐이었고 그리고—” 그녀는 심호흡을 하며 코로 숨을 내쉬었다. 스네이프의 표정은 여전히 읽을 수 없었다.

“아마 나를 죽이려고 하는 게 없어서 그랬겠죠,” 그녀는 말했다. “당신은 그런 일이 있을 때만 나를—내가 방에 딸린 가구가 아닌 것처럼 행동하니까.”

스네이프는 그녀가 하는 말을 단 한 마디도 이해하지 못한 사람처럼 계속해서 그녀를 빤히 응시하고만 있었다. 그러더니 그는 손을 들어올려 엄지와 검지로 두 눈 사이를 꾹 눌렀다.

단순한 동작이었다. 그리고 상대가 적어도 일주일에 한 번씩 네빌을 불안 발작으로 몰아가는 _스네이프_ 라는 점을 감안할 때, 정말 별것 아닌 행동이었다. 하지만 해리엇의 눈에 그 몸짓은 _골치_ _아프군_ 과 _이건_ _정말_ _말도_ _안_ _돼_ 와 _이걸_ _나보고_ _어쩌란_ _말이지_ 로 읽혔고, 그녀는 굴욕감을 느꼈다. 그리고 굴욕감은 그녀의 성질머리에 불을 붙였다.

“오, 누가 망할 신경이나 쓴대요!” 그녀는 고함을 질렀다. 스네이프는 손을 내렸다. “난 이제 그냥 빌어먹을 마법약이나 공부하고 다른 건 아무것도 신경 안 쓸 거예요!”

그리고 그녀는 방을 뛰쳐나와 문을 쾅 소리나게 닫아버렸다. 수치스러움과 분노로 이성을 잃은 상태로도 그녀는, 스네이프가 원한다면 자신을 막아설 수도 있었음을 알았다. 그는 그녀를 붙잡아 세상이 끝나는 날까지 징계에 처할 수도 있었다… 하지만 그는 그저 그렇게, 그녀를 가게 놔두었다.

* * * * *

때때로 세베루스는, 두 번 다시 십대 청소년들을 상대하지 않을 수만 있다면 오른팔과 맞바꿀 수도 있을 것 같았다. 때때로 그는, 자기 손으로 직접 오른팔을 잘라 바칠 수도 있겠다고 생각했다.

 _안_ _그래도_ _그녀가_ _대체_ _왜_ _그리_ _너에게_ _화가_ _나_ _있고_ _우울한지_ _궁금해하지_ _않았던가_ , 그의 내면의 기숙사들 중 하나가 지적했다. 그것이 공명정대한 후플푸프인지, 아니면 쓰러진 적의 상처에 소금을 뿌려두는 슬리데린인지는 알 수 없었다.

 _나는_ _그저_ _,_ _만약_ _무언가_ _그녀의_ _마음을_ _어지럽히고_ _있다면_ _자네가_ _눈치채지_ _않았을까_ _싶었다네_ , 덤블도어가 어젯밤 말했었다. _자네는_ _나보다_ _그녀_ _또래의_ _여자아이들을_ _더_ _잘_ _파악하고_ _있을_ _테니_ _말일세_. 하!

언젠가 세베루스는, 포터 양은 마치 그 때문에 여린 마음을 다치기라도 한 듯이 행동한다고 생각한 적이 있었다. 아무래도 그 생각이 옳았던 듯했다—단지 그녀의 마음을 상하게 한 그의 행동이, 다른 게 아니라 그녀를 _무시한_ 것이었을 뿐.

그것은 너무나 다층적인 이유로 터무니없는 일이었고 너무나 당황스러운 전개였기 때문에, 그는 포터 양이 제법 인상적인 난동을 피우고 나서 방을 뛰쳐나갔을 때 솔직히 조금 안심했다. 적어도 더는 그녀가 자기 앞에 앉아서 있는 힘껏 노려보고 있지 않았으니까. 포터 양의 성질머리는 그녀의 몸집에 비해 두 배쯤은 큰 것 같았다. 아니, 여전히 콩알만 한 그 몸집을 고려하면, 세 배쯤이라고 하는 것이 맞겠다.

그는 그녀를 불러세우지 않았다. 어디 다른 데 가서 성질을 부리고 부글대도록 놓아 보냈다. 그러나 오래 지나지 않아, 그 자신의 성질도 끓어오르기 시작했다. 그러니까 포터 양은 그에게, 관심을 요구한단 말이지? (가마솥을 창고로 치워버리면서 지나치게 힘을 주는 바람에, 창고 안에서 가마솥이 쨍그랑대는 소리가 교실 가득 메아리쳤다.) 자기 마음대로 그의 교실에 걸어 들어와, 자기는 공부해왔다고, 그가 불공평하게 군다고, 차라리 죽음을 먹는 자에 관한 책을 읽겠다고 칭얼거리고, 자신이 행복하려면 그의 _관심_ 이 필요하다는 듯이 연기하면서, 그를 교묘히 조종해 꾸짖음을 피해가려고 시도해도 괜찮겠다고, 그렇게 생각했단 말이지? (그가 칠판을 지우기 위해 쏘아보낸 주문이 너무 공격적이어서 칠판에 금이 갔다.)

아스라한 기억 속에서, 루핀이 만안경을 받고 무표정하니 거리감 있게 행동했을 때 그녀의 얼굴에 떠올랐던 혼란과 상처, 불확실함이 오늘 아침의 얼굴에 겹쳐졌다. 그 자신이 불러일으킨 분노의 불기를 제거하고 나면, 그 두 표정은 동일했다.

그의 성질이 한풀 죽으며, 그는 금 간 칠판을 고치던 손을 늘어뜨리고 혼란에 빠졌다.

세베루스에게 공감 능력 따위는 원래 단 한 점도 없었다. 언제나 그랬다, 릴리와 덤블도어가 한두 번 혹은 이백 번쯤 잔소리할 정도로. 연민을 불러내는 것조차 지대한 노력이 필요했다. 대부분의 경우 누군가 다그쳐주어야 했다. 그가 자발적으로, 진정으로 동정심을 느꼈던 경우의 수는 거의 바실리스크 개체수만큼 희귀했다. 때때로 그의 슬리데린 학생들이 찰나의 감정적 움직임을 불러일으키곤 했다. 그들의 고군분투가 어릴 적 그 자신의 경험을 연상시킬 때, 그래서 앞으로 그들이 겪을 일을 곱씹게 만들 때. 하지만 일반적으로 그의 대인관계 스킬은 이론이나 실기나 완전히 개판이었다.

그럼에도 불구하고, 포터 양이 그에게 마음이 상해 있으면 그는 이상하게 동요했다. 자신이 그 속상함의 원인제공자임을 깨닫고 나면, 그는… 상황을 바로잡고 싶었다. 그렇게 느끼는 이유는 연민일까? 공감일까? 아니면 그저 오래된 기억, 거의 20년도 더 전에, 한 번, 두 번, 영원히 뒤돌아서던 녹색 눈동자의 기억 때문일까?

누군가 그의 교실 문을 두드렸다. 그는 습관적인 차갑고 거리감 있는 표정으로 얼굴을 가다듬었다. “네?”

미네르바가 문틈으로 얼굴을 내밀었다. “세베루스?”

“제 교실에 저 말고 누가 있겠습니까?”

“포터 양이 있어야 한다고 생각했지요.” 미네르바가 문을 밀어 열며 교실을 두리번거렸다. 마치 포터 양이 어디 책상 밑에라도 숨어 있을 것을 예상하는 것처럼. “단지 나는 그녀가 잔뜩 화가 나서는 쿵쾅거리며 현관 홀을 가로질러 계단을 뛰어 올라가는 걸 보았답니다. 그녀의 보충수업이 벌써 끝난 건가요?”

포터 양이 그 앞에서 자신의 결코 작지 않은 성질머리를 폭발시켰는데도 그가 얌전히 그녀를 걸어—아니, 뛰어—나가게 놔두었다고 말하면, 미네르바는 절대 믿지 않을 것이다. 그가 그런 일을 허용한 것이, 콩알만 한 열네 살짜리 여자애 하나를 다루는 데 점점 더 자신을 잃어가고 있기 때문이라고 하면 더더욱 믿고 싶어 하지 않겠지.

“그녀는 충분히 준비를 해오지 않았더군요. 여기 더 오래 붙들어둬 봤자 시간 낭비에 불과했을 거예요. 다음에 어떻게 준비해와야 하는지 명확하게 지시해서 내보냈습니다.”

“그녀가 충분히 준비를 해오지 않은 건가요, 아니면 당신의 까다로운 기준에 맞추지 못한 건가요?”

“두 가지가 다른 것 같지는 않은데요,” 세베루스는 눈을 부라리며 대꾸했다.

“세베루스, 나는 그녀의 기숙사 사감으로서 묻고 있어요. 그녀의 학습 진도를 제대로 맞추는 것은 내 책임이에요. 만약 포터 양이 이 보충수업을 진지하게 받아들이지 않는다면, 나는 그녀와 따로 면담을 할 필요가 있어요.”

그녀는 담백하게 그를 바라보며 답을 기다렸다. 그는 두 손으로 얼굴을 문지르고 싶은 충동을 참았다.

“그녀는 자기가 공부했다고 주장했고 저도 그 말은 믿습니다,” 그가 말했다. “하지만 그녀는 제가 빈말로도 적절하다고 말할 수는 없는 방식으로 공부를 해왔어요. 그녀에게도 그렇게 말했고요. 나머지는 알아서 생각하시면 되겠죠.”

“대충 짐작은 되는군요,” 미네르바가 중얼거렸다. “고마워요, 세베루스.”

그녀는 자리를 떴다. 자신의 망할 교실과 그 교실을 찾아오는 인간들에게 신물이 나서, 그는 나가서 좀 걷기로 했다.

* * * * *

해리엇은 곧장 기숙사 휴게실로 돌아가지 않았다. 만약 지금 허마이니가 무슨 일이 있냐고 물어보면, 그녀는 길고 격렬하게 스네이프의 욕을 늘어놓게 될 것이고, 그러다가는 지극히 민감한 정보를 누설하고 말 것이다. 그녀는 허마이니의 송곳처럼 날카로운 두뇌가 그 정보들을 분석하는 일은 피하고 싶었다.

대신 그녀는 맥없이 성 안을 돌아다니다가, 서쪽 동으로 향했다. 그녀와 허마이니, 론은 그 건물에서 사람들이 오가지 않는 구석진 비밀공간을 발견한 적이 있었다. 인어와 유니콘이 그려진 태피스트리를 들추고 안으로 들어가, 가짜 벽을 통과해 그 안쪽의 나선계단을 내려가면 되었다.

비밀공간에는 사람이 있었다.

론이 딸기케이크를 먹다 말고 깜짝 놀란 얼굴로 고개를 들었다. 그가 해리엇이 온 것을 알아채기 전까지 어딘가 좀 쓸쓸해 보이는 얼굴을 하고 있었던 것을, 해리엇은 놓치지 않았다.

“여긴 웬일이야?” 그가 물었다. “네가 분명 세상의 종말이 올 때까지 스네이프의 마법약 수업에 붙들려 있을 거라고 생각했는데.”

“세상이 좀 일찍 종말했어.” 해리엇은 그가 앉아 있는 바닥 옆에 뚜껑 덮인 바구니 하나가 놓여 있는 것을 보았다. “주방에서 간식 가져왔어?”

“진짜 친절하더라, 그 집요정들. 앉을래? 아니면 혼자 있고 싶어서 여기 온 거야?”

그의 목소리는 태평했지만, 해리엇의 귀에는 그 아래로 흐르는 물살 소리가 들렸다. 단지 그 물살이 어디로 가고 있는지를 잘 알 수 없었다.

“그냥 와봤어,” 그녀는 답했다. 이곳은 이제 그들 두 사람과 바구니까지 들어가기에는 약간 좁았다—1학년 때는 허마이니까지 세 사람이 편안히 둘러앉을 수 있었지만, 이제 그들 모두 자랐으니까. 해리엇은 아주 조금뿐이었지만—어쨌든 그녀는 론과 마주 보고 웅크려 앉았다. “뭐 가져왔어?”

“점심거리 이것저것,” 그는 바구니를 그녀 쪽으로 밀어주었다. “먹고 싶으면 좀 먹어.”

그녀는 바구니 뚜껑을 열고, 닭다리 하나를 골랐다. 한동안 두 사람은 침묵 속에서 음식만 우물거렸다. 이 안은 놀라울 만큼 쾌적했다. 층수도 꽤 높고 창이 트여 있는 것에 비하면. 바깥쪽 벽에 담쟁이덩굴이 빽빽이 자라고 있어서 바깥바람이 많이 들이치지 않으면서도, 덩굴 이파리 너머로 여전히 호숫가를 어렴풋이 볼 수 있었다. 그녀는 이 공간이 왜 만들어진 것일까 궁금했다. 허마이니가 설명해준 적은 없으니, 『호그와트의 역사』 책에 등장할 만큼 중요한 목적은 아니었던 게 분명했다.

“새로운 유행이야?” 론이 건네는 호박주스 병을 받아들면서 그녀는 물었다. “혼자 점심 먹는 게?”

“네가 있으니까 혼자는 아니지,” 론이 지적했다. 하지만 해리엇은 그가 질문을 회피한다는 인상을 받았다.

“요새 별일 없지?”

론은 어깨를 으쓱하더니 샌드위치를 하나 꺼냈다. 오 이런. 그가 디저트부터 먹는 것은 우울한 일이 있을 때뿐이었다.

“무슨 일이야?”

“그냥…” 그는 샌드위치를 어디서부터 먹을지 고민하는 것처럼 손 안에서 만지작거렸다. “아무것도 아니야.”

침묵이 비좁은 공간을 메우고 한동안 자리를 비켜주지 않았다. “내가 현명한 조언을 해줄 수가 없잖아, 어디다 대고 어떻게 현명해야 하는지 모르면,” 마침내 그녀가 입을 열었다. 론은 여전히 샌드위치를 먹지 않고 들고만 있었다.

“징징대는 것처럼 들릴 거야,” 그가 말했다.

“그렇게 안 들을게, 왜 그래?”

“그냥—오, 젠장. 나는 퀴디치 팀에 지원하려고 생각했었어,” 그는 얼른 해치워버리려는 듯이 빠르게 읊었다.

해리엇은 눈을 깜박였다. “그게 어떻게 징징대는 거야?”

그는 그녀 쪽으로 곁눈질을 했다. “글쎄, 그거 가지고 침울해하는 건 바보 같잖아? 나는 그냥, 올리버가 졸업했으니, 파수꾼 자리가 비어 있을 거고, 그럼 나도… 도전해볼까 했었어. 그냥 있잖아. 아마 뽑히진 않겠지만, 그러면 프레드와 조지는 건수 잡았다고 신나게 놀릴 테고 난 분명 후회하겠지만, 그래도… 아니 어쩌면 그들은 신경 안 쓸지도 모르지. 그들은 여름 내내 자기들 장난용품 가게를 구상한다고 다른 것에는 눈길도 주지 않았으니까. 그리고 셰이머스랑 딘은 둘이서 너랑 허마이니 같은 절친이고, 네빌은 진짜 괜찮은 녀석이지만 왠지 나는 걔랑 아주 잘 어울리지는 못하고…”

그는 갑자기 말을 뚝 끊더니, 머리뿌리까지 새빨갛게 달아올랐다. 해리엇은 그가 그 모든 속엣말을 다 털어놓을 생각은 없었다는 걸 알 수 있었다.

그가 이야기하는 동안 계속, 그녀는 강둑에서 피어오르는 안개처럼 죄책감이 온몸을 타고 오르는 것을 느꼈다. 그가 말을 멈췄을 때는 이미 허리까지 안개가 자욱했다. _나는_ _외로워_ , 그는 말하고 있었다, _그래서_ _퀴디치_ _팀에_ _들어가면_ _좀_ _낫지_ _않을까_ _생각했었어_ _._

그녀는 스네이프와 죽음을 먹는 자들과 허마이니와 학교 공부를 신경 쓰느라, 그리고 자기 자신이 지나치게 여성스럽지 못한 건 아닌지 걱정하느라 바빠서 론을 완전히 잊어버리고 있었다. 자신이 그를 특별히 외면했다고는 생각하지 않았지만, 최근 기억을 헤집어 보면 그의 비중은 확실히 줄어들어 있었다. 그녀는 그와 둘이 이렇게 앉아서 얘기한 것이 얼마 만인지도 기억할 수 없었다.

“요즘 나는 진짜 형편없는 친구였네, 그렇지?” 그녀는 물었다.

론의 얼굴과 귀가 더 빨갛게 변했다. “그렇지 않아, 친구.”

“난 그냥 이것저것, 바보 같은 것들을 걱정하고 있었어.” _어떤_ _건_ _그렇게_ _바보_ _같진_ _않았지만_. “뭐, 이거고 저거고 염병 다 꺼지라고 해. 내게는 네가 훨씬 더 중요해.”

“허마이니가 너 그런 식으로 말하는 거 가지고 슬슬 잔소리 시작할 때도 되지 않았냐?” 론이 씩 웃었다.

“시작한 지 얼마 안 됐어. 그렇게 오래 참았다는 걸 믿을 수 없을 만큼.”

“난 좋아,” 론이 한입에 샌드위치 절반 정도를 베어 물면서 말했다. “그렇지만 말이야, 내가 그런 말을 썼다가는, 그녀는 날 붙들어 앉혀놓고 당장 그만두라고 난리를 칠걸. 그나저나 그런 말들은 어디서 배워온 거야?”

“시리우스한테서,” 그렇게 답하고 나서야, 그녀는 그 답이 온전히 정확한 것은 아님을 깨달았다. 그녀는 실제로 시리우스에게서 다양한 교육적인 어휘들을 배웠지만, 처음 비속어 표현을 제대로 들은 것은 스네이프에게서였다. 그렇다고 굳이 덧붙여 말할 필요는 없겠지만. 그녀는 속으로, 스네이프가 마법을 쓰지 않고도 그의 서슬 퍼런 욕설만으로 공기를 시퍼렇게 물들일 수 있다는 사실을 론이 알게 되면 어떻게 반응할지 궁금했다.

“점술 수업은 요즘 어때?” 대신 그녀는 론에게 물었다.

“으엑,” 론이 얼굴을 일그러뜨렸다. “내 입맛을 얼마나 떨어뜨릴 작정이야?”

해리엇은 씩 웃었다. “너도 차라리 산술점을 듣고 싶어?”

“ _으엑_. 나 아까 먹은 케이크가 도로 올라올 것 같아.” 하지만 그는 샌드위치를 마저 먹어치운 다음 손가락에 묻은 겨자 소스를 핥았다. “진지하게 말하면, 트릴로니는 우리보고 이번 달에 일어날 일을 전부 예견해서 써오라고 시켰어. 진짜 악몽이야, 어디부터 시작해야 할지도 모르겠다고.”

“왜, 언제나 손쉽게 써먹을 수 있는 방법이 있잖아?”

“뭐, 지어내라고?”

“작년에 우리가 택했던 방식이지.” _내가_ _정신이_ _나가서_ _수업을_ _그만두기_ _전까지는_. 그녀는 여전히 작년 병동에 입원해 있었던 시간이 점술 수업을 듣고 있는 것보다 나았는지 못했는지 마음을 정하지 못한 상태였다.

“하지만 우리는 이제 무슨 별의 움직임에 관한 헛소리를 읽고 그녀에게 목성의 달들이 어디 가 있을 거고 천왕성이 어디서 뭘 하고 있는지 같은 걸 설명해야 해.”

“그래서 뭐? 그녀는 진짜로 그런 걸 신경쓰지 않아. 그냥 죽음과 비참한 운명에 대한 얘기를 잔뜩 듣고 싶어 할 뿐이지. 물론 작년과 올해 사이에 그녀가 뭐 대단한 성격 변화를 겪지 않았다면 말이지만.”

“훌륭한 논리다,” 론은 고개를 끄덕이더니, 바구니를 뒤적거려 닭날개를 하나 꺼내 물었다. “네가 좀 도와주라.”

“으엑,” 해리엇은 내뱉었다. 그리고 그녀가 그 요구를 어떻게 생각하는지 한층 더 확실히 전달하기 위해, 그에게 닭뼈를 집어던졌다.

* * * * *

그래도 진짜로 싫은 건 아니었다. 두 사람은 이번 달에 론이 겪을 고통을 점점 더 비극적으로 지어내는 데 그날 오후를 꼬박 썼다. 그의 비극은 마침내 이달 말일, 목이 잘리는 것으로 대단원의 막을 내릴 예정이었다. 옆에서 양피지를 30cm 이상 써가며 부지런히 산술점 문제를 풀던 허마이니가 고개를 절레절레 저었다.

“10월 1일에 네가 목이 온전히 붙은 모습으로 수업에 들어가야 할 때는 어떡할 건데?” 그녀가 코웃음을 치며 물었다.

“우린 _트릴로니_ 얘기를 하고 있어, 허마이니,” 론이 대꾸했다. “그녀라면 틀림없이, 내가 그 다음 달에 더 끔찍한 방법으로 죽을 수도 있다는 생각에 기뻐할걸.”

그날 밤, 해리엇은 마음의 준비를 단단히 하고, 기숙사 테이블을 따라 파르바티와 라벤더가 앉아 있는 곳까지 걸었다. 두 사람은 거의 30cm쯤 위로 솟은 트라이플 접시를 앞에 놓고 앉아 있었다.

자기 바로 옆에 해리엇이 서 있다는 걸 알아채자, 파르바티는 라벤더와 하는 얘기에 더 열을 올리는 것처럼 행동했다. 라벤더는 해리엇에게 냉랭하게 눈총을 준 다음, 티가 나게 그녀를 외면했다.

“파르바티?” 해리엇은 불렀다. 그러고는 답을 기다리지 않고 말을 이었다. “어젯밤 일은 미안해. 내가 너한테 그렇게 딱딱거려서는 안 되는 거였어.”

파르바티는 말하던 걸 멈추고 고개를 돌려 약간 미심쩍은 표정을 해리엇에게 흘려보냈다. 해리엇은 가능한 한 깊이 뉘우치는 표정을 지으려고 애썼다.

“오, _해리_ ,” 한순간이 지나가고, 파르바티는 고개를 내저으며 한숨을 쉬었다. “너는 가끔 정말 _멍청이_ 처럼 굴어.”

해리엇은 지금 또 짜증을 내면 좀 비상식적인 사람이 되려나 생각했다. 하지만 곧이어 파르바티가 테이블에서 몸을 일으켜서 그녀를 꼭 끌어안았다. 그래서 그녀의 짜증은 혼란스러운 가운데 펑 사라지고 말았다.

“너는 _정말로_ 내가 널 챙겨줄 수 있게 해줘야 해,” 파르바티가 해리엇의 지나치게 길어버린 앞머리를 쭉 잡아당기며 말했다. “너 스스로는 어떻게 하는지 _하나도_ 모르는 게 빤하니까. 그렇다고 네 잘못이라는 말은 아냐, 분명 네 그 지독한 이모가—”

“어, 허마이니가 부르는 소리를 들은 것 같아,” 해리엇은 다급하게 내뱉고, 파르바티의 손아귀에서 꿈지럭대며 벗어나, “나중에 봐” 한마디를 간신히 던진 뒤 기숙사 테이블 반대편으로 뛰었다. 그리고 론과 네빌 사이를 억지로 파고들어 앉았다.

“이렇게 친히 찾아와 주다니 정말 고맙소,” 론이 말했다.

“오, 조용히 해,” 해리엇은 별다른 열기는 없이 투덜거리고, 눈앞의 딸기 쇼트케이크에 포크를 꽂았다.

그녀는 어깨 너머로 교수석을 슬쩍 살펴보았다. 스네이프는 맥고나걸 교수 옆에 앉아 있었다. 그들은 무엇인가에 관해서 대화를 나누는 중으로 보였다. 그 대화는 한쪽이 상대방을 비난하거나 승리를 뽐내는 종류인 것 같지도 않았다. 아주 불안스러웠던 한순간, 그녀는 혹시 그들이 자신에 관해 얘기하고 있는 것은 아닐까 고민했다—스네이프는 분명 그날 아침 해리엇이 자기한테 고함을 지르고, 욕하고, 멋대로 뛰쳐나간 것을 고자질했을 것이다—하지만 어느 시점에도 맥고나걸 교수의 얼굴에 벼락같이 성난 표정이 스치는 일은 없었다. 이상한 일이었지만, 그 두 사람은 평범하게 대화하고 있는 것 같았다. 기이하게도.

그녀는 케이크에서 딸기만 집어내 먹었다. 딸기와 함께 비비 꼬인 두려움과 반항심이 뱃속에 들어앉았다. 스네이프는 틀림없이 그날 아침 그녀의 행동에 어떻게든 반응할 것이다. 그가 그런 일을 그대로 넘길 리가 없었다. 설령 플리트윅 교수라 해도, 그날 아침 그녀처럼 행동한 학생을 가만 놔두지는 않을 것이다.

저녁식사가 끝났지만, 여전히 저 높은 곳에서 분노가 불꽃의 비가 되어 쏟아질 기미는 보이지 않았다. 다른 아이들과 함께 연회장을 나서면서, 그녀는 줄곧 힐끔거리며 교수석을 살폈다. 하지만 스네이프는 단 한 번도 그녀 쪽을 향해 시선을 주지 않았다. 맥고나걸 교수도 마찬가지였다.

“해리엇?” 허마이니가 불렀다. 해리엇은 그녀와 론을 따라잡기 위해 서둘러 걸었다. 그리고 그들처럼, 깜짝 놀라 걸음을 멈췄다.

아스테리아가 계단 끄트머리에서 서성대고 있었다. 손에는 쪽지를 꼭 쥐고 있었다. 그녀는 남들 눈에 안 띄려고 노력하고 있는 것이 명백했지만, 키가 이미 너무 커서 전처럼 성공적이지 않았다.

“안녕,” 해리엇은 당황스러우면서도 기뻤다.

아스테리아가 활짝 웃었다. 그 미소는 론과 허마이니에게로 시선이 옮겨가면서 살짝 흔들렸다. 그래서 허마이니는 론의 팔을 붙잡고 계단 위로 그를 끌고 가기 시작했다. 론은 너무 훤히 다 보이게 뒤를 계속 돌아보았다. 목을 길게 빼고 돌아보는 모습이 거의 타조처럼 보일 정도로.

“이따 휴게실에서 봐, 해리엇,” 허마이니가 또박또박 큰 소리로 말하고 나서, 론을 재촉해서 시야에서 사라졌다.

해리엇과 아스테리아는 그럭저럭 단둘이 남았다. 뭉그적거리는 학생들이 여전히 대연회장을 드나들었지만, 계단 아래쪽은 대체로 한산했다. 슬리데린 아이들은 한 명도 눈에 띄지 않았다, 다프네조차. 다프네의 금발은 그녀의 여동생과 똑같이 눈에 확 들어와야 했다.

“스네이프 교수님이 이걸 당신에게 전해달라고 하셨어요,” 아스테리아가 속삭임을 간신히 벗어난 크기의 목소리로 말했다.

해리엇의 위장은 무릎께까지 훅 떨어졌다. 그래도 그녀는 잠자코 아스테리아가 내민 조그만 봉투를 받았다. “고마워.” 그녀는 왜 아스테리아가 속삭이는지 의아했다. 마치 대화 자체를 겁내는 듯한 태도였지만 그래도 당장 도망가고 싶어 하는 것 같지는 않았고, 해리엇을 똑바로 바라보고 있었다. 예전의, 툭하면 자기 신발로 향하던 겁 많고 불안정한 시선과는 달랐다.

“올여름에 내 편지 받았어?” 해리엇은 물었다.

아스테리아는 눈을 깜박였다. “아니요?”

“못 받았다고?”

“편지는 하나도 못 받았어요.”

“내가 하나 보냈는데,” 해리엇이 말했다. “7월에.”

“7월에요?”

“응, 7월에.”

“나는 못 받았어요,” 아스테리아가 일순 혼란스러운 듯 중얼거렸다. 그러더니 그 얼굴에 그늘이 졌다. “나는 못 받았어요,” 그녀는 조용히 되풀이해 말했다, 방금 그 이유를 알아낸 사람처럼.

해리엇은 학기 시작 만찬이 끝나고 다프네가 아스테리아를 끌고 가던 모습을 상기했다… 그리고 페투니아 이모를 떠올렸다. 하지만 아스테리아는 집안 사정이 괴로운 것처럼 얘기한 적은 없었다. 스네이프의 이야기와 아스테리아 스스로 말한 내용을 전부 고려할 때, 아스테리아는 가족과 집을 지극히 사랑하고 그리워했다. “가족들이 항상 네 편지를 가져가?”

“나는 전에는 편지를 받을 일이 없었어요,” 아스테리아가 평이하게 말했다.

“다프네는 날 별로 좋아하지 않는 거지, 안 그래,” 해리엇은 말했다. “괜찮아, 난 신경 안 써,” 아스테리아가 선홍색으로 은은히 달아오르는 것을 보고 그녀는 덧붙였다. “나는 그냥 내 편지를 숨길 정도로 날 안 좋아하는지는 몰랐을 뿐이야.” _아니면_ _내가_ _너에게_ _말_ _거는_ _것도_ _싫어할_ _정도로_ _._

아스테리아는 고개를 흔들었지만, 입을 열 수는 없는 듯했다. 아마도 뭔가 무례한 말을 하게 되지 않을까 겁내는 것 같았다. 예를 들어 다프네가 얼마나 해리엇을 뼛속까지 싫어하는지 같은. 해리엇은 정말로 다프네에게서 그런 태도를 예상하지는 못했었다. 지난해까지는 다프네와 얘기도 제대로 해본 적이 없었으니까. 자신이 천문탑에서 추락해 유니콘 뿔에 찔려죽기라도 하면 팬지가 뛸 듯이 기뻐하리라는 것은 알고 있었다. 하지만 _다프네가_ 그녀를 싫어하는 이유는 뭐란 말인가?

“뭐,” 해리엇은 말했다. “그건 중요하지 않아. 이제 우리는 학교에 있으니까, 만날 수 있잖아.”

“어쩌면요,” 아스테리아의 얼굴이 가라앉았다. “다프네… 다프네는 우리가 만나는 걸 좋아하지 않아요. 스네이프 교수님이 그 쪽지를 나에게 주시면서 당신에게 가져다주라고 하지 않았다면 나는…”

그녀는 말끝을 흐렸다. 해리엇은 무슨 말을 해야 할지 몰랐다. “다프네는 엿이나 먹으라고 해” 같은 말은 별로 좋은 말이 아닌 것은 둘째치고 아스테리아의 기운을 북돋아 줄 수 없었다. 그녀는 가족 중 한 사람이 원한다고 해서 다른 사람을 만나지 않는 상황을 상상하기 힘들었다…

그때 시리우스의 얼굴, 엄숙하고 긴장된 얼굴이 머릿속에 퐁 떠올랐다. 그의 손이 꽉 쥐었던 어깨가 어쩐지 다시 얼얼해지는 느낌이 왔다. 그의 목소리가 메아리쳤다. _“_ _조심하겠다고_ _약속해줘_ _,_ _홀리베리_ _._ _그와_ _단둘이_ _있거나_ _그를_ _따로_ _찾아가거나_ _하지_ _않겠다고_ _…”_

그 약속을 그녀는 완전히 까먹고 있었다. 스네이프가 그 가면 쓴 사람들 중 한 명이었다는 생각에 사로잡혀서, 그녀는 시리우스의 부탁을 잊어버렸다. 물론 그녀 마음대로 보충수업을 거절할 수 있었던 상황은 아니었지만 (마음대로 중간에 뛰쳐나왔다는 사실은 잠시 접어두자), 그게 어쩌면 시리우스와의 약속을 어기는 것이 될 수도 있다는 생각은 이제까지 떠올리지도 못했다.

자신이 그 약속을 이렇게 쉽게 잊어버렸다는 것은 무슨 뜻일까? 아스테리아는 다프네의 말을 귀담아 들었다… 해리엇도, 최소한 시리우스 말을 듣지 않은 것을 유감스럽게 여기기라도 해야 하지 않을까?

“던전으로 돌아가야 해요,” 아스테리아가 말했다. “꼭… 조만간 꼭 다시 만났으면 좋겠어요.”

그러더니 그녀는 종종걸음으로 사라졌다. 해리엇은 그녀가 가는 것조차 거의 의식하지 못했다.

홀로 남아, 해리엇은 봉투를 봉한 밀랍을 뜯어내고 스네이프가 접어 넣은 양피지 쪽지 한 장을 끄집어냈다. 그녀는 태양이 폭발하고 지구의 자전축이 드러눕는 날까지 징계를 받으라는 내용을 예상하고 있었다. 하지만 그 쪽지에 적힌 것이라곤,

 _네_ _두_ _번째_ _마법약_ _보충수업은_ _10_ _월_ _31_ _일로_ _미룬다_ _._ _네가_ _그_ _이전에_ _과제를_ _완성할_ _능력은_ _없을_ _것이_ _분명하니까_ _._

그뿐이었다. 그녀는 지팡이로 손을 뻗어 숨겨진 것을 찾아내는 주문을 또 한 번 시도해 보려다가 말았다. 그래봤자 이번에도 새로 드러나는 것은 없을 것이다.

왜 갑자기 명치를 얻어맞은 것처럼 먹먹한지, 해리엇은 설명할 수 없었다.

 

 


	58. 58장. 네번째 대표선수 (The Fourth Champion)

 

 

덤스트랭의 범선에 달린 돛대가 달그림자를 헤치고 호수에서 솟구치는 모습이 눈에 들어오고 나서야 비로소, 세베루스는 자신이 염병할 카르카로프를 정말로 두 번 다시 보고 싶지 않았음을 뼈저리게 실감했다.

닻이 첨벙 가라앉는 소리가 호숫가에 메아리칠 때는, 그 닻이 어쩌면 자기 내면 깊숙한 곳의 무언가에 연결되어 있을지도 모르겠다고 생각했다. 아래로 아래로 아래로 가라앉는 느낌.

널빤지가 내려오고, 큼직큼직한 형체들이 흔들흔들 호숫가로 내려왔다. 키가 크고 깡마른 인영이 선두에 서 있었다. 루핀이 즐겨 쓰는 표현에 따르면 ‘꽉 찬 달빛(light of the full)’이 그 행렬에 부딪혀 부서졌다. 세베루스의 눈에 그 행렬은 마치 자신이 과거에 저질렀던 죄악들이 그간 무언가에 가로막혀 있다가 마침내 줄지어 되돌아오는 것처럼 보였다. 캠프장 위의 하늘에 폭발하던 녹색의 빛, 무디가 복도를 돌아다닐 때 들리는 철컹거리는 소리, 이제 호숫가에 내려서는 카르카로프… 이것들은 현재에 다시 등장한 과거의 잔여물이었다, 변화한, 변화를 불러오는, 하지만 여전히 과거를 실어나르는.

 _어둠의_ _군주가_ _온다_ , 그것들이 속삭였다. _그가_ _돌아온다_.

머릿속을 떠나지 않고 맴도는 그 불확실한 예감, 떨쳐낼 수 없는 의심이 자아내는 그 백색소음이, 발끝에서 머리끝까지 타고 올라와 그를 가득 채울 때까지 지직거렸다. 그는 지난 두 달간 그 소음을 듣고 있었다. 그로 인해 한밤중에 퍼뜩 잠에서 깰 때도 있었다. 악몽이라기에는 희미한 그 웅웅거림.

네 줄 앞에서 그레인저에게 무언가 속삭이고 있는 포터 양은, 아직도 너무나 어렸다. 그녀는 아직 이렇게나 어린데, 하는 생각이 그의 심장을 관통했다.

카르카로프가 밝은 곳으로 나오며 얼굴을 드러냈다. 맵시 있게, 깔끔하게, 반짝거리는 모습으로. 얼굴은 미소짓고 있었지만 눈은 웃지 않았다. 그는 나이를 먹었다. 머리카락은 이제 태반이 새하얗게 변한 상태였다, 어깨에 걸친 모피와 같은 색. 세베루스는 혐오감이 맥박처럼 뛰어오르는 것을 느꼈다. 실제로, 뱃속에서 펄쩍 뛰는 감각이 느껴졌다.

“덤블도어!” 카르카로프가 열정적으로 외치며 교장과 악수하기 위해 손을 내밀었다. 두 사람 모두, 키가 크고 말랐으며 젊고 능력 있는 애제자들을 끌어모으기를 즐기는 사람들이었다. 하지만 덤블도어는 과거 혐오와 의심만이 존재하던 곳에서 충성심의 사슬을 만들어낼 수 있는 반면, 카르카로프는 입에 발린 칭찬의 말을 듬뿍 퍼부어대면서도 기껏해야 미적지근한 집중만을 끌어낼 수 있을 뿐이었다.

“안녕하셨소, 친애하는 선생,” 그가 덤블도어에게 말을 건넸다. “어떻게 지냈습니까?”

“한창이지요, 고마워요, 카르카로프 교수.”

“친애하는 호그와트,” 카르카로프가 성을 올려다보며 미소지었다. “이렇게 호그와트를 마지막으로 본 것이 얼마나 오래 전 일인지, 햇수를 세기도 힘들군요. 그때부터 내 머리에 돋아난 흰머리 개수는, 물론 도저히 세는 것이 불가능하겠지요,” 그는 웃음을 터트렸다. 세베루스는 그 웃음소리조차 혐오스러웠다. 그 웃음소리는 기억하고 싶지 않은 것을 기억나게 했다. 과거의 짧은, 어리석었던 몇 주간, 그는 카르카로프가 거의 멸시하지 않아도 될 만한 인물이라고 생각했었다.

 _거짓말_ _,_ _거짓말_ _;_ _너는_ _그가_ _똑똑하고_ _재미있는_ _사람이라고_ _생각했지_ _,_ _루시우스처럼_ _,_ _레굴루스처럼_ _,_ _그들_ _모두를_ _,_ _너를_ _똑똑하고_ _재미있는_ _사람으로_ _생각해주는_ _척_ _하던_ _그들을_ _._

“빅터,” 카르카로프가 그의 학생들 무리로 몸을 돌렸다. “이리 와라, 따뜻한 쪽으로… 괜찮겠지요, 덤블도어? 빅터가 약간 감기 기운이 있어서.”

그는 학생 중 한 사람에게 손짓하고 있었다. 새로운 애제자가 분명했다… 다음 순간 소년이 밝은 곳으로 발을 디뎠고, 세베루스는 왜 카르카로프가 그를 아끼는지 이해했다.

가까이 다가오는 빅터 크룸의 모습을 보고 호그와트 학생들이 웅성대기 시작했다. 그들 중 몇몇은, 그의 슬리데린 학생들까지 포함해서, 조금 전 책가방을 위에 놔두고 오라고 지시한 멍청한 선생들을 대놓고 욕하기까지 했다. 덕분에 그들은 _빅터_ _크룸_ 이 와 있는데도 깃펜이 없는 상황에 처했으니까.

“혹시 내 립스틱으로 셔츠에 사인해 달라고 하면 해줄까?” 래번클로 여학생 하나가 친구에게 물었다.

망할 트리위저드 시합과 두 학교 추가분의 걸어다니는 호르몬 공장들을 견뎌내는 것만으로는 충분하지 않은지, 거기에 빌어먹을 퀴디치 스타까지 추가되다니. 세베루스는 혹시 슬리데린 학생들에게 빅터 크룸에게 접근하는 것을 금지하면 자신이 무사할 수 있을지 생각해 보았다. 아마도 힘들 것이다.

그는 자기 학생들에게 성 안으로 들어가는 왁자지껄한 무리에 합류하도록 지시했다. 한참을 밖에서 서 있다가 마침내 현관 홀의 밝은 조명 아래로 들어서자, 눈에 익은 낡은 철제 고물을 대신해 천장에 매달린 크리스털 샹들리에에서 뿜어져 나오는 빛에 한동안 시야가 새하얗게 변했다. 학생들은 신경에 거슬리는 십대 아이들다운 흥분을 방울방울 뿜어내며 무리지어 몰려다녔다. 그는 조그만 여드름덩어리들 사이를 뚫고 대연회장 입구에 서 있는 미네르바와 합류했다.

“흠, 그럭저럭 잘 끝난 것 같네요,” 그녀가 인사 조로 말을 건넸다. “적어도 아직 아무것도 불타오르지 않고 있으니.”

“하필 그런 말을 입 밖에 내버렸으니, 이제 분명 뭔가에 불이 붙을 겁니다.” 그의 시선은 포터 양의 모습을 찾아 군중 속을 훑었지만, 그녀는 보이지 않았다.

“오, 조용히 해요. 당신에게는 별일 아니잖아요, 세베루스. 당신이야 만찬 자리에 혼자 떨어져 앉아서 원하는 대로 퉁명스럽게 굴면서 아무와도 대화하지 않아도 되겠지만. 나는 이제부터 사교적으로 행동해야 한다고요.”

“그리핀도르 출신들이 그쪽 특기도 있는지는 몰랐는데요.”

“그야 없으니까요—내가 왜 불평을 늘어놓고 있다고 생각해요?”

덤블도어가 그들 모두에게 연회장으로 들어가자는 수신호를 보내는 사이, 그녀는 한숨을 내쉬었다. 하지만 덤블도어, 맥심, 카르카로프와 합류하면서 그녀는 최소한 사교적으로 통할 법한 얼굴을 지어 보이는 데 성공했다. 미네르바치고는, 말이지만. 어쨌든 그 자신이 지어낼 수 있는 표정보다는 월등히 나았다.

그들은 어느 정도 위엄 있는 행렬을 연출하며 옆문으로 들어가 차례차례 교수석에 앉았다. 학생들은 웬만큼 자리들을 찾아 앉아 있었다. 보바통의 희푸른 로브와 덤스트랭의 핏빛 검붉은색이 연회장을 실제보다 더 꽉 찬 것처럼 보이게 했다. 말썽쟁이들의 텅텅 빈 머리 위로 떠다니는 촛불들은 필요 이상으로 밝게 느껴졌다.

아무래도 막 시작된 두통이 그를 정신 못 차리게 했는지, 그는 하필이면 빌어먹을 외눈박이 키클롭스 옆자리에 앉고 말았다. 만찬장 옆자리 상대로 카르카로프보다 최악이라고 할 수는 없겠지만, 그보다 낫다고도 할 수 없었다.

무디는 그를 아는 척하지 않았다. 그저 손을 테이블 위에 겹쳐 놓고 앉아서 연회장을 태평스레 둘러보고 있을 뿐이었다. 하지만 그의 얼굴에 떠오른 고요한 미소는, 남몰래 즐기는 나쁜 생각을 되새기고 있을 때 떠오를 듯한 종류였다.

아이들은 모두 들떠 있었다—어쩌면 보바통에서 온 조그만 잘난척쟁이들은 아닐지도 모르지만. 카르카로프의 학생들은 꾸밈없이 즐기고 있었고, 호그와트 학생들은 활력이 넘쳤다. 십대 아이들의 언어로 활력은 시끄럽고 꼴불견이라는 말과 동격이었다. 덤스트랭 학생들은 그의 슬리데린들과 함께 앉았고, 드레이코는 곧장 크룸에게 다가가 친한 척하고 있었다. 크룸은 별다른 영혼의 끌림을 느끼는 것 같지는 않아 보였다. 사실 그는 퉁명스럽고, 불편하고, 별로 말하고 싶지 않은 기분으로 보였다. 그때 세베루스는 거의 자기 자신의 비참한 상황을 잊고 크룸을 좋게 생각할 뻔했다. 아니, 하지만 아니었다. 크룸의 명성은 저 유명한 코피쟁이 한 명의 값어치보다 훨씬 더 골치 아픈 말썽을 불러일으킬 것이 뻔했다.

덤블도어가 일어서자, 연회장 안에 쉿, 하는 침묵이 물결처럼 퍼져 나갔다. 외국인 학생들까지 고요해졌다. 포터 양은 언제나처럼 자기 학년 그리핀도르들 사이에 앉아서, 다른 모두와 비슷하게 신이 난 얼굴을 하고 있었다. 세베루스는 순간 그녀의 눈동자가 자신을 향한 것 같다고 생각했지만, 어쩌면 그저 촛불빛이 흔들리며 생긴 착시현상에 불과할지도 모른다.

“즐거운 밤입니다, 학생 여러분, 유령 여러분, 그리고 특히나 중요한, 손님 여러분,” 덤블도어가 인사했다. 그의 미소조차 반짝거리는 듯했다. 세베루스는 눈을 감았다. “여러분 모두를 호그와트에 맞이할 수 있어서 정말로 기쁘기 그지없습니다. 여러분의 체재가 편안하고도 유쾌하기를 바랍니다.”

 _우리가_ _편안하고_ _유쾌하기를_ _바라는_ _것은_ _사치겠죠_ _,_ 세베루스는 생각했다.

“시합은 이 연회가 끝나면 공식적으로 개시될 예정입니다. 이제 모두 집에 온 것처럼 마음을 편안히 가지고 먹고 마시도록 합시다.”

덤블도어가 자리에 앉자마자, 카르카로프는 앞으로 몸을 기울여 그를 대화에 끌어들였다. 맥심은 덤블도어의 반대쪽 옆에 앉아 있었고, 그녀의 오른쪽에는 미네르바가 앉았다—세베루스는 그렇게 추측했다. 맥심의 거대한 그림자에 가려 보이는 거라곤 고기파이를 향해 뻗은 미네르바의 손뿐이었으니까.

“자네의 오랜 친구였지, 카르카로프는, 안 그런가?” 무디의 낮은 목소리가, 담소하는 투로 가볍게 물었다. 그는 양배추를 자기 접시에 덜고 있었다.

“그를 달리는 버스 아래로 밀어넣어야 한다면 나는 즐거이 그렇게 할 겁니다,” 세베루스는 물잔의 목 부분을 꽉 움켜쥐었다. “그리고 나는 그를 당신보다는 훨씬 좋아합니다.”

무디의 미소는 그의 얼굴에 또 하나의 흉터처럼 새겨졌다. “자, 스네이프… 죽음을 먹는 자들끼리는 사이좋게 뭉쳐야지, 그렇지 않나?”

세베루스는 이처럼 철저한 모욕에다 대고 감정을 낭비하기에는 지난밤 충분한 양의 수면을 취하지 못했다. 그는 반응하는 대신 자기 잔에 물을 좀 더 따르고 나서, 모든 음식을 멀리하기로 했다.

카르카로프는 연회가 진행되는 내내 덤블도어의 관심을 독차지하려 애썼다. 세베루스에게는 상관없었다. 사실, 카르카로프가 호그와트에 머무르는 내내 그를 무시해 준다면, 세베루스는 그것도 나쁘지 않았다. 그를 스토킹하는 사람은 전직 오러만으로 충분했다. 전직 죽음을 먹는 자까지 추가할 필요는 없었다.

 _익숙해지는_ _게_ _좋을걸_ _._ _그게_ _이중첩자의_ _인생이니까_ _,_ _멍청한_ _놈_.

* * * * *

촛농이 흘러내려 아래쪽이 굵직해진 초들이 떠다녔지만, 다행히 그들의 머리 위로 촛농이 떨어지지는 않았다. 불의 잔 안에서 타오르는 푸른 불꽃이 덤블도어의 얼굴에 차갑고 눈부신 빛을 흩뿌렸다. 덤블도어는 이제 슬슬 연설을 마무리하려는 것 같았다.

“마지막으로,” 그는 엄숙한 얼굴로 그들을 한 차례 둘러보았다. 특이한 불빛 때문에 그 표정은 평소보다 더 엄숙해 보였다. “참가를 원하는 학생들에게 강조하고 싶습니다. 이 시합은 가벼운 마음으로 참여할 것이 아닙니다. 불의 잔이 대표선수들을 선택하면, 그 선수들은 시합이 끝날 때까지 반드시 경기에 나서야 합니다. 여러분의 이름을 불의 잔에 집어넣는 것은 구속력이 있는 마법적 계약을 맺는 행위가 됩니다. 대표로 뽑힌 다음 마음이 바뀐다 해도 취소할 수는 없습니다. 그러므로 여러분, 잔에 이름을 집어넣기 전에, 진심으로 참가할 준비가 되어 있는지를 아주 확실히 해주기를 바랍니다. 자, 이제 잘 시간이군요. 모두 좋은 밤 되세요.”

그 어쩐지 불길한 경고를 끝으로 연회가 끝났다. 모두 긴장한 동시에 흥분으로 벅차올라 왁자지껄하게 무리를 지어 움직이기 시작했다. 이대로라면 침대로 들어간다 해도 다들 일찍 잠들기는 틀렸을 것이 분명했다. 해리엇은 불의 잔에 자기 이름을 넣을 수 있는 능력도, 가능성도, 넣고 싶은 마음도 전혀 없었지만 그래도 머릿속이 환하게 웅웅거렸다.

그녀는 허마이니와 론의 뒤를 따라 걸었다. 론은 계속해서 군중 속에서 누군가를 찾으려는 듯 목을 길게 빼고 두리번거렸다. 키가 커서 좋겠다. 해리엇의 눈에 들어오는 것은 끝없이 이어지는 어깨들뿐이었다.

“그는 어딜 간 거야?” 론은 발꿈치를 들썩거렸다. “덤블도어가 덤스트랭 학생들이 어디서 자는지는 얘기한 적 없지?”

“그게 우리와 관계있는 문제라고 생각하지는 않으셨나 봐,” 허마이니가 답했다.

“농담해?” 해리엇은 물었다. “학교의 절반쯤은 그걸 궁금해하고 있을 텐데, 빅터 크룸이 어디서 자는지.”

허마이니는 숨죽여 키득거렸다. 론이 다른 데 정신이 팔려서 지금 그녀의 모습을 못 본 것이 다행인지도 모르겠다.

“저깄다!” 그가 불쑥 내뱉었다. 거의 경외심으로 목이 멘 듯한 목소리였다. 주위에서 북적대던 인파가 간신히 조금 갈라진 틈으로, 크룸이 슬리데린 테이블에 앉아서 자기 모피를 찾아 두르는 모습이 기적적으로 눈에 들어왔다. 그는 완벽하게 평범해 보였고, 지친 듯 조금 짜증이 난 얼굴을 하고 있었다.

“뭐, 그가 슬리데린 테이블에 앉았다는 건 이미 알고 있었잖아,” 허마이니가 사무적으로 말했다. “잔다는 얘길 해서 말인데, 난 얼른 내 침대로 들어가고 싶어, 여기 밤새도록 서 있기보다는.”

크룸의 사인을 받고 싶은 마음과 다가가서 부탁하기 겁나는 마음 사이에서 갈피를 잡지 못하고 있는 론의 귀에는 허마이니의 말이 들리지 않는 듯했다. 하지만 그때 덤스트랭 교장이 테이블로 다가옴으로써, 결단을 내려야 하는 운명에서 론을 구해주었다. 혹은 영원히 론의 원망을 받을 일을 저지른 것일 수도 있고.

“배로 돌아가자, 그럼,” 그가 자기 학생들에게 말했다. “빅터, 기분은 좀 어떠냐? 충분히 먹었니? 주방에 부탁해서 따뜻하게 데운 와인을 좀 가져다 달라고 할까?”

크룸은 몸을 일으키면서 말없이 고개를 저었다. 일어서기 전에 걸친 모피가 어깨에서 치렁치렁 늘어지며 그를 아까보다 훨씬 크고 건장해 보이게 만들었다. 해리엇은 그가 조금 마음에 들었다. 그 역시도 자신의 유명세를 불편해하는 것처럼 보였기 때문이다.

“교수님, 저는 와인을 좀 마시고 싶은데요,” 덤스트랭 남학생 중 한 명이 기대감에 차서 끼어들었다.

“나는 너에게 제안한 적이 없다, 폴리아코프,” 카르카로프가 딱딱거렸다. “네가 이번에도 로브 앞섶에 음식을 질질 흘리는 걸 다 보았다, 이 구역질 나는 녀석—”

그는 대연회장을 나서려는 듯 몸을 홱 돌리다가 하마터면 해리엇에게 걸려 넘어질 뻔했다.

“부디 앞을 좀 보고 다녀라,” 그는 그녀 쪽을 거의 보지도 않고 짜증스럽게 내뱉었다. 그러나 다음 순간 그는 꽁꽁 얼어붙었다. 머리부터 발끝까지 움직임이 바삭바삭 사그라졌다. 그의 두 눈은 그녀의 이마에 고정되어 있었다.

이제 그의 학생들도 전부 다 그녀를 뚫어지게 응시하며, 무엇 때문에 자기들 교장이 석상으로 변했는지 알아내려고 하고 있었다. 앞섶에 음식찌꺼기가 묻은 남학생이 자기 옆의 여학생을 쿡 찌르고 자신을 가리켰을 때, 해리엇은 물로 변신해서 바닥을 따라 흘러 이곳을 벗어날 수 있었으면 했다.

“그래, 그 애가 해리엇 포터지,” 그들의 뒤쪽에서 어떤 목소리가 으르렁거렸다.

카르카로프는 뛸 듯이 놀랐다. 몸을 틀어 무디를 마주한 순간 그의 얼굴에 떠올랐던 충격 어린 표정은 곧—두려움? 과 뒤섞인 혐오감으로 탈바꿈했다.

“너는!” 그는 무디를 보고 해리엇을 보았을 때만큼이나 놀란 것 같았고, 해리엇을 보았을 때보다 훨씬 더 불쾌해진 듯했다.

“나다,” 무디가 받아쳤다. “그리고 혹시 포터 양에게 딱히 할 얘기가 없다면, 카르카로프, 움직이는 게 좋을 거야. 출구를 막고 있잖나.”

사실이었다. 연회장에 있던 사람들 중 절반쯤이 그들 뒤쪽에 몰려 있는 것 같았다. 무엇이 길을 막고 있는지 알아내려고 웅성거리면서. 하지만 해리엇은 그들을 신경 쓰지 않았다. 군중의 머리 위로, 그녀는 스네이프가 위험스러운 얼굴을 하고 교수석 테이블 끄트머리에 서 있는 것을 보았다. 의아해져서, 그녀는 그의 시선을 좇아 고개를 돌렸다… 그는 돌아서는 카르카로프의 뒤통수를 노려보고 있었다.

그렇다면… 스네이프가 누군가를 증오스러운 눈길로 노려보는 것, 그건 새로울 것도 없는 일이었다. 그리고 적어도 그가 _그녀를_ 저렇게 노려보고 있지는 않으니까.

 _그렇겠지_ _,_ _그럴_ _일은_ _절대_ _없을_ _거야_ _,_ _그러려면_ _그는_ _널_ _무시하던_ _걸_ _멈추고_ _노려볼_ _만큼은_ _신경을_ _쓰기_ _시작해야_ _할_ _테니까_ _._

그녀는 스네이프에게 등을 돌리고 허마이니와 론을 따라 대연회장을 빠져나왔다.

그날 밤, 계단으로 올라가며 남자애들이 떠들었던 것을 바탕으로 추측해 보자면, 그들은 잘 준비를 하는 동안 나이 제한선을 속여 넘길 방법으로 이야기꽃을 피울 것이 분명했다. 반면 해리엇의 기숙사 방은 전혀 다른 화제로 떠들썩했다.

“빅터 크룸!” 라벤더가 입을 열더니, 꺅 소리를 냈다. “믿을 수가 없어!”

허마이니가 눈을 굴리는 움직임이 너무 커서 성 전체가 그 진동을 느끼지 못한 것이 이상할 지경이었다.

“네가 퀴디치를 챙겨 보는지 몰랐어,” 해리엇은 라벤더에게 말을 걸었다.

“별로 눈여겨 보진 않아, 물론. 퀴디치를 몰라도 그가 거의 역사상 최연소 수색꾼이라는 것쯤은 알아. 그가 시합에 나설 거라니 믿을 수 없어!”

“그가 _뽑힐지_ 아직 확실하지 않거든,” 허마이니는 자기 침대커버 밑에 넣어두었던 놋쇠다리미를 꺼내 난로에 숯을 버렸다.

“그가 _안_ _뽑힌다면_ 그거야말로 범죄야,” 라벤더는 허마이니와 똑같은 도도한 말투로 받아쳤다. 하지만 허마이니는 듣고 있지 않았다. 그녀는 놋쇠다리미를 비우고 옆으로 치우면서도 어쩐지 찌푸린 얼굴로 그것을 내려다보고 있었다. 그리고 손을 뗀 후 침대로 돌아서기 전에도 오랫동안, 생각에 잠긴 눈으로 놋쇠다리미를 응시했다.

“그가 매력적이라고 생각해?” 파르바티는 콧잔등을 찡그려 보였다. “나는 그가 그렇게… 보잘것없을 줄 몰랐어. 그는 무슨 오리처럼 걷더라.”

“난 괜찮던데,” 해리엇은 자신의 침대 속 놋쇠다리미를 비우며 무심하게 대꾸했다. 숯 타는 냄새가 코를 간지럽혔다.

“모든 일에 처음이 있긴 하구나,” 라벤더의 말은 완전히 친근한 농담조로 나오지는 않았다.

“진짜야?” 파르바티는 호기심 어린 얼굴로 해리엇에게 물었다. “그는 너무 퉁명스러워 보이지 않았어? 게다가 잘생기지도 않았잖아.”

“꼭 잘생길 필요는 없지.” 해리엇은 자신이 크룸을 변호하는 것이, 그가 록허트와 달리 자신의 유명세에 무관심해 보였기 때문이라고 말하고 싶지는 않았다… 하지만 지금 생각해 보니, 그의 음울한 듯 색이 짙은 생김새도 좀 마음에 드는 것 같았다. 자신의 셔츠에 립스틱으로 사인을 받고 싶어질 만큼은 아니었지만, 그래도 그 분위기에는 이상하게 매력적인 면이 있었다. ‘이상하다’는 부분을 특히 강조할 필요가 있다. 왜냐하면 그녀는 그를 매력적으로 느끼면서 동시에 뱃속이 거미 떼로 가득 찬 듯한 기이한 기분을 느꼈기 때문이다.

그녀는 파르바티에게 그저 어깨만 으쓱해 보인 뒤, 옷장에서 나이트가운을 꺼냈다.

* * * * *

해리엇이 눈을 떴을 때 기숙사 방은 아직 어둡고 조용했다. 그녀는 한동안 완전히 깨지도 잠들지도 않은 상태로 따뜻하고 어두운 사주식 침대 안에 가만히 누워 있었다. 기억을 간지럽히는 꿈, 희푸른 빛과 금…

그러다가, 비눗방울이 뽁 터지듯 평화로운 느낌이 순식간에 사라졌다.

그녀가 스네이프와 두 번째 보충수업을 하는 날이 오늘이었다.

뱃속이 느릿느릿 애벌레로 차오르는 기분이 들었다. 나비가 아니라(*)—나비는 섬세하고 파닥거리지만, 이 느낌은 전혀 그렇지 않았다. 이 느낌은 울퉁불퉁하고 꿈틀거렸다.

이번에는 정말 제대로 공부했다. _정말로_. 그녀는 이번 보충수업에서 최대한 잘해 보이기로 결심했었다. 다른 과목 보충수업에서 했던 만큼. 맥고나걸 교수는 심지어 미소를 지으며 그녀가 잘했다고 _말해_ 주기까지 했다. 변신술은 그녀가 마법약 다음으로 못하는 과목이었다. 스네이프는 물론 절대 그렇게 말해주지 않겠지만, 그래도 그가 _생각은_ 하도록 만들고 말 것이다.

제발 그럴 수 있기를.

모두가 보통 때 토요일 아침에 일어나는 것보다 훨씬 일찍들 일어나 있었다. 불의 잔을 구경하고 싶어서인 듯했다. 그녀와 론, 허마이니가 내려갔을 무렵에는 벌써 기숙사를 가리지 않고 몰려든 아이들로 현관 홀이 북적거렸다. 모여든 아이들은 모두 불의 잔을 지켜보는 중이었다. 불의 잔은 가느다랗게 빛나는 금빛 선으로 둘러싸인 받침대 위에서 타오르고 있었다. 잔 속에서 올라오는 불빛으로 주변의 공기가 푸르스름하게 일렁였다. 그 불꽃은 열을 내는 것 같지는 않았다—오히려 정반대로, 현관 홀은 그 불꽃 때문에 더 춥게 느껴졌다. 해리엇은 아침에 일어났을 때 아련하게 남았던 꿈을 떠올렸다. 하지만 꿈에서 더 기억나는 것은 없었다. 그저 푸른빛과 금빛의 흔적뿐.

“벌써 이름 넣고 간 사람 누구 있어?” 론이 옆에 선 그리핀도르 3학년에게 물었다.

“덤스트랭 학생들 전부,” 그녀가 답했다. “하지만 호그와트에서는 아직 아무도 못 봤어.”

이렇게 가까이서 보니, 불의 잔은 그다지 흥미롭지 않았다. 지난밤에는 그것을 보는 것만으로도 해리엇은 은근히 들뜨는 기분이었다. 하지만 이제 그것은 그냥 가만히 자리에 놓인 채 푸른 불꽃을 내뿜을 뿐이었다. 혹시 밤사이 변한 것은 자신일까, 해리엇은 생각했다.

“난 그냥 아침 먹으러 갈래,” 그녀는 허마이니와 론에게 말했다. “밥 먹고 나서 스네이프 보충수업 가야 돼.”

론의 얼굴이 동정심으로 일그러졌다. “정말 안타깝네, 친구. 나는 일단 밖에서 좀 기다려 보려고—프레드랑 조지가 자기들이 만든 나이 먹는 약을 아침 일찍 시도해 보겠다고 했거든.”

해리엇이 연회장 안으로 들어가려고 몸을 돌리는 찰나, 현관 문이 끼익 열리며 모여 있는 아이들 사이에 웅성거림이 한 차례 휩쓸고 지나갔다. 뒤돌아보자, 맥심 부인의 위엄 넘치는 얼굴이 한눈에 들어왔다. 그녀는 키가 정말 엄청나게 컸으니까. 그녀의 학생들이 도도하면서도 우아하게 일렬로 서서 맥심 부인을 따라 들어왔다.

보바통 학생들 행렬을 따라 론의 고개가 빙그르르 회전했다. 해리엇에게는 뒤통수만 보였지만, 그가 어떤 표정을 짓고 있을지는 대충 상상할 수 있었다. 보바통의 그 뷜라 닮은 여자애와 빅터 크룸 중에서, 어젯밤 누가 더 강렬하게 그의 넋을 빼놓았었는지 판단하긴 힘들었다.

갑자기 허마이니가 해리엇 바로 옆에 서 있었다. “나는 너랑 같이 들어가려고,” 그녀는 경직된 목소리로 짤막하게 말하고, 먼저 성큼성큼 연회장 안으로 들어갔다.

해리엇은 조심스럽게 고개를 돌려 보았다. 마침 그 뷜라 닮은 여자애가 불의 잔 안에 자기 이름을 넣고 있었다. 희푸른 빛이 그녀의 머리카락에 반사되어 빛났다. 그녀를 따라 불의 잔 쪽으로 돌아갔던 론의 머리는 이제 그녀를 따라 거기서 멀어지고 있었다.

그녀는 지난번에 허마이니와 나눴던 대화를, 그때 분홍빛으로 달아올랐던 허마이니의 얼굴과 자기 이야기를 극구 하지 않으려 들던 태도를 떠올리고, 조금도 놀랍지 않은 기분이 되었다.

* * * * *

마음을 어지럽히는 꿈 때문에 세베루스는 날이 밝기 전에 잠에서 깨어났다. 점차 낮이 짧아지고 밤이 길어지고 있었다… 그리고 오늘 밤은 할로윈이었다.

 _빌어먹을_ 할로윈.

그는 오늘 아침 벌써 다섯 개비째 피운 담배를 눌러 껐다. 어쩌면 어둠의 군주가 부활하기 전에 폐암이 먼저 그를 죽음에 이르게 해줄지도 모른다.

평소에 그는 이렇게 아침 일찍부터 담배를 많이 피우지 않았다. 보통은 커피를 마시기 전에 한 개비, 그리고 마신 다음에 한 개비쯤 더 피울 때도 있었다. 주로 무디의 얼굴이라고 불러주기도 아까운 물건을 아침식사 자리에서 본 날이라거나, 아니면 그날 포터 양 학년의 수업이 있다거나 할 때…

제기랄, 오늘 아침에는 그녀의 보충수업이 있었다. 그는 몇 주 전에 플리트윅과 차례를 바꿨었다—자신의 차례를 뒤로 미루기 위해서 할 수 있는 일은 전부 했다. 그녀가 교실 안의 유일한 학생일 때는 그녀를, 그래 인정한다, _무시하기가_ 힘들었다. 머릿속에 지방만 가득 찬 천치들이 스무 명쯤 더 있어 교실이 북적거릴 때는 그 도끼눈의 위력이 조금 희석되었다. 겨우 열네 살에, 그녀가 얼굴 표정에 담아낼 수 있는 위력은 벌써 미네르바와 막상막하였다. 스무 살이 되기 전에 분명 덤블도어와 어깨를 나란히 하게 될 것이다.

그녀가 스무 살이 될 때까지 살아남는다면.

뭉개버릴 담배꽁초가 더 없었으므로, 그는 재떨이를 들어 벽난로 안으로 던졌다. 재떨이는 유리로 만들어져 있었기에 만족스럽게 산산이 부서졌다.

그는 길게 한 번 숨을 내쉬고, 그러다 콜록콜록 기침을 했다. 빌어먹을 담배.

방문을 잠그고, 그는 교실로 향했다. 포터 양은 벌써 도착해 있었다. 대답 없는 문을 두드리면서. 이번에는 책가방을 가져왔군. 뭐, 가져오지 말라고 하지 않았으니까.

“일찍 왔구나,” 그의 목소리에 그녀가 펄쩍 뛰어오를 듯 놀랐다.

그가 문을 열 수 있게 비켜서는 동안, 그녀의 온몸에서 경계심이 모락모락 피어올랐다. “불의 잔을 보려고 다들 일찍 일어났어요,” 잠깐의 머뭇거림 끝에 그녀가 말했다. 잡담을 할까 말까 고민하느라 잠시 멈칫했던 것일까?

세베루스는 그런 고민에 시간을 낭비하지 않았다. 그는 교실을 성큼성큼 가로지르며 조명을 밝힌 뒤, 지난번에 포터 양이 앉았던 것과 똑같은 작업대를 지팡이로 가리켰다.

“앉아라.”

교탁에 도착한 그는 돌아서서 그녀를 내려다보았다. 그녀의 입매는 단단했고, 눈빛에서는 경계심이 사라진 대신… 신중함이 엿보였다. 지난번 보충수업 이후로, 포터 양은 수업시간마다 눈에 띄게 그의 주의를 끌려고 노력했다. 초반에 그녀가 보인 열정과 고집은 세베루스의 외면의 무관심과 내면의 혼란을 사정없이 뒤흔들었다. 하지만 그가 그 노력을 눈치채거나, 승인하거나, 환영하는 기색을 조금이라도 드러내기를 완강히 거부하는 동안, 그녀의 태도는 점점 더 불만에 찬 좌절감으로 탈바꿈했다. 이제 그는 포터 양이 얼마나 그에게 인정받기를 갈망하는지 알았다. 하지만 처음 그것을 깨달은 날이나 오늘이나 다름없이, 어떻게 반응해야 할지에 대해서는 아무 생각도 나지 않았다.

그녀가 저 앞에 앉아서 그를 바라보고 있는 방식의 무언가가, 이 교실에서 그녀를 처음 보았던 그 최초의 수업시간을 떠오르게 했다. 그는 별다른 이유 없이 잔인하게 행동했고, 그녀는 용감함과 방어태세가 뒤섞인 태도로 앉아서 그를 관찰했었다. 지금 그녀의 머리카락은 그때보다 길었고, 안경도 다른 것을 쓰고 있었다. 그때보다는 성숙했지만 충분히 성숙하지는 않았다. 여전히 너무 작고 말랐다. 여전히 속이 너무 빤히 드러났고, 위태로웠고, 그녀가 가져서는 안 되는 그 모든 약점을 여전히 가지고 있었다.

“빈랑열매,” 그는 쌀쌀맞게 입을 열었다. “어떤 마법약에 주로 쓰이는 재료지?”

함정 질문이었다. 그녀에게 가장 처음 던지는 문제로는 완벽하게 부적절한.

그녀의 눈동자 속에서 무언가 단단히 굳는 것을 보고, 그는 그녀도 그 부적절함을 알고 있음을 눈치챌 수 있었다. “우리가 학교에서 배우는 약 중에는 없어요. 그건 향정신성 약물이니까.”

“정신병을 심화시키는 작용을 하지,” 그는 울프스베인에 재료를 배합해 넣을 때처럼 심혈을 기울여 자신의 목소리에 업신여김을 덧입혔다. “겨우살이.”

“중추 신경계에 영향을 미쳐요. 흔히 사랑의 묘약 종류에 들어가고요,” 그녀가 덧붙여 설명했다.

“내가 준 목록에 사랑의 묘약이 있던가?”

그녀가 이를 가는 소리가 귀에 들어왔다. “겨우살이 _열매는_ 혈액순환을 활발하게 하는 종류의 마법약에 사용돼요. 혈색개선 물약(Sanguinity Draught) 같은 거요.”

“인삼.”

“각성의 영약(Alacrity Elixir).”

“이유는?”

“너무 많이 먹으면 불면증을 유발해요,” 그녀는 말했다. “적절하게 사용하면, 마법약의 효과 지속 시간 동안만 잠을 깨워주고요.”

“‘마법약의 효과 지속 시간’을 다른 말로 하면?”

“신진대사 요인,” 그녀는 눈을 똑바로 뜨고 그를 노려보았다.

“ _틀렸다_. 신진대사 요인은 그것과 전혀 다른 거다.”

“하지만 둘 다 똑같은 현상의 _일부_ 잖아요. 마법약의 효과 지속 시간이라는 건 대사 작용에 걸리는 시간을 말하고—”

“두 가지는 한 개념을 구성하지만 그렇다고 둘이 _같은_ 것은 아니다,” 그는 일부러 그녀를 바보 취급하듯 말하고, 자신의 말투가 그녀에게 상처를 입히는 정확한 순간을 목격했다. “이 분야에서는 정확성이 생명이다, 포터 양. 만약 네가 두 가지 개념의 현저한 차이를 이해하지 못한다면, 지난 한 달간 대체 무슨 일을 하고 있었던 것인지 알 수 없구나?”

그녀는 고군분투했다—그녀가 눌러 죽이려는 것이 상처 입은 마음인지, 아니면 불뚝하려는 성질머리인지는 알 수 없었다. 그의 일부는 그녀가 굳이 버티지 않기를 바랐다. 전에 그랬던 것처럼, 그녀가 지금 느끼는 바를 저 좋을 대로 토해냈으면 했다. 예전의 변덕스럽고 까다로운 포터 양이, 지금 저 상처 받은 듯한 얇은 껍질을 찢고 나와 다시 활개쳐 주었으면 했다. 그의 인정을 얻어내려고 이렇게 절박하게 행동하는 소녀가 아니라—

“모란 즙,” 그는 무자비하게 계속했다.

“혈액 응고를 늦춰요,” 그녀의 목소리는 끝에 가서 조금 떨렸다. (분노일 것이다. 분노여야 할 것이다.) “혈액 보충제(Blood Replenishing Potion)의 재료로 쓰이고요.”

“마법약이 치료하려는 바로 그 문제를 악화시키는 재료가 해당 마법약에 사용되는 이유는?”

“그래서 다른 재료들이 들어가는 거예요, 균형을 맞추기 위해서요. 그리고 마법약을 제조할 때 몇 번 휘젓고 그런 것도—”

“내 질문은 그게 아니었다, 포터 양.”

이를 악물려고 애쓰는지 그녀의 턱 근육이 파르르 떨렸다. “마법약의 목적에 정반대되는 성분이 주재료로 들어가는 이유는 마법약 자체가 그 성분들의 작용을 _되돌리는_ 방식으로 만들어지기 때문이에요. 마법약들이 _작용하는_ 방식이 원래 그렇다고요. 그래서 만들 때 균형을 잘못 맞추면 마법약이 효과가 없어지는 거고요. 그러다 나쁜 성분을 너무 많이 넣어버리면, 마법약이 독약이 되기도 하는 거잖아요.”

“표현이 극도로 부정확하지만,” 그는 냉랭하게, 경멸적으로 내뱉었다. “본질적인 요점은 맞았다.”

그녀는 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 그를 노려보고 있었는데, 평소의 노려보는 눈길과는 좀 달랐다. 마치 고개를 떨구고 싶지만 그러기를 거부하고 있는 듯한, 아니면 대담하게 그를 똑바로 쳐다보고 싶지만 그럴 수 없는 듯한.

그의 뱃속에서 무언가가 뒤틀렸다. 어젯밤 카르카로프를 보았을 때와 비슷하게, 하지만 다른 이유로.

“과제물은,” 그는 손을 내밀었다.

그녀는 자기 책가방을 뒤적여, 양피지 두루마리를 몇 개나 꺼내 그의 손바닥 위에 척척 쌓아 올렸다. 다 합쳐서 네 개였다, 제법 두툼한 두루마리들이.

물끄러미 양피지 두루마리를 내려다보는 동안, 속에서 무언가 뚝 끊어지는 느낌이 들었다.

“검토한 뒤 내 평가를 덧붙여 돌려주마,” 자신의 목소리는 이제 서늘하고 멀리 있는 것처럼 들렸다. “가도 좋다.”

그녀는 이의를 제기하지 않았다. 그저 책가방을 닫고, 몸을 일으켜, 한 마디 말도 없이 떠났다.

그녀가 사라지고 난 뒤, 그는 의자에 주저앉아 얼굴을 손에 묻었다.

“이 빌어먹을 개자식,” 그는 중얼거렸다.

* * * * *

“빌어먹을 _개자식_ …” 해리엇은 악문 잇새로 중얼거렸다.

소용없었다.

지난 두 달 동안, 그녀는 마법약을 더 잘해보려고 애썼다. 그를 무시하려고 애써봤고, 관심을 끌려고도 애써봤다. 그에게 고함도 쳐봤고, 아무 문제도 없는 것처럼 행동도 해봤다. 그 어느 것도 소용없었다. 스네이프는 여전히 그녀에게 조금도 신경 쓰지 않았다.

그는 정말로 그녀를 어떻게도 생각하지 않는 것이다.

아니—그보다 더 나빴다. 어제 저녁에 그녀는, 적어도 스네이프가 자신을 증오하는 눈으로 보지는 않는다고 생각했었지만… 하지만 그녀를 싫어하지 않는다면, 이렇게까지 행동할 이유가 뭐란 말인가? 해리엇이 뭘 잘못했기에? 그녀는 노력했다, 정말로 _열심히_ , 그리고 그는—

눈이 따끔거렸다. 화가 나서 그런 것이 아니었지만, _제기랄_ 세상 누가 뭐라고 해도 이건 분노라고 우길 생각이었다. 물론 지금 현재 세상은 스네이프의 던전 어딘가 존재하는, 인적 없는 복도뿐이었지만.

그리고 그녀는 이제부터 그가 신경 쓰지 않는 만큼 자신도 신경 쓰지 않는 척 행동할 것이다.

해리엇은 당장 계단에 올라서지 않았다. 감정을 좀 다스릴 수 있을 때까지 던전의 서늘한 그림자 속에서 미적거렸다. 그런 다음 그리핀도르 탑으로 올라가는 기나긴 계단을 느릿느릿 오르기 시작했다.

해리엇이 초상화 구멍을 기어올라 휴게실에 들어섰을 때, 론은 체스 게임에서 허마이니에게 압승을 거두고 있었다.

“ _벌써_ 끝났어?” 허마이니가 물었다. 그리고 론의 폰 중 하나가 자신의 비숍을 때려눕히는 것을 지켜보며 인상을 찌푸렸다.

“이번에는 그래도 저번보다 좀 오래 걸렸네,” 론이 지적했다.

“뭐?” 허마이니는 어리둥절해 보였다.

“저번 보충수업 때는 이것보다 훨 일찍 나왔었거든.”

지난 보충수업에서 무슨 일이 있었는지 허마이니에게 끝내 말하지 않았던 것을 해리엇은 깜박 잊고 있었다. “그때는 그냥 곧장 기숙사로 돌아올 기분이 안 났어. 스네이프는…” 그녀는 이번에도 두 사람에게 자세한 이야기를 하고 싶지 않았다. “까다로워.”

론이 코웃음을 쳤다. “호그와트가 세워진 이래 제일 과소평가된 표현이다.”

만약 해리엇이 허마이니의 이마를 가로지르는 깊은 주름을 제대로 해석한 게 맞다면, 허마이니는 자신이 모르는 것을 론이 알고 있는 상황이 마음에 들지 않는 듯했다. 해리엇은 화제를 변경하기로 했다.

“지금 나가서 해그리드를 보러 갈까?” 그녀가 제안했다. “우리가 좀 일찍 간대도 그는 상관하지 않을 거야.”

* * * * *

사실, 해그리드는 그들을 더 일찍 만날 수 있어서 오히려 기뻐했다. 그는 점심으로 그들에게 끔찍한 맛의 스튜를 대접해 주었다. 그의 오두막은 따스했고, 일찍부터 난로에 불을 피운 덕에 비가 부슬부슬 내리는 바깥의 한기는 거의 들어오지 않았다. 론은 해그리드에게 트리위저드 시합에 관해 꼬치꼬치 캐물으며 베일에 싸여 있는 시합 과제들이 무엇인지 알아내려 들었다. 해그리드는 이 공세에 미리 대비한 듯, 그답지 않은 능숙함으로 론의 질문을 피해갔다. 그들의 대화는 일반적으로 구경하면 즐거워지는 종류였고, 그래서 해리엇은 재미있는 척하려고 노력했다. 하지만 그 노력이 얼마나 성공적이지 못했는지, 그녀는 차 마실 시간이 되어서야 알게 되었다. 론이 그녀에게 물어왔기 때문이다.

“너 괜찮아, 해리?”

예기치 못하게 놀라서 해리엇은 혹시 다른 두 사람이 듣고 있는지 살폈다. 하지만 해그리드는 그의 무시무시한 록케이크를 내오느라 바빴고, 허마이니는 차를 우리고 있었다.

해리엇은 무엇이 문제인지 말할 마음은 조금도 들지 않았다.

“그냥 좀 피곤해서,” 그녀는 미소를 지으려고 노력했다.

“그러게 공부는 건강에 안 좋다니까,” 그는 짐짓 심각한 얼굴로 대꾸했다. “나는 경고하려고 했었어.”

“그대가 옳았습니다, 오 현명한 자여.”

허마이니가 차를 날라 왔다. 해리엇의 대답이 론의 호기심을 충족시켰거나, 아니면 말하고 싶지 않은 해리엇의 마음을 론이 헤아린 것 같았다 (허마이니도 해그리드도 듣지 않을 때를 골라 말을 건 것으로 보아, 해리엇이 말하고 싶지 않을 뿐만 아니라 다른 사람들에게 알리고 싶지 않은 것도 알아차렸을지 모르겠다). 론은 화제를 바꾸고 나서, 다시는 그 화제를 입에 올리지 않았다.

해리엇은 해그리드가 다른 곳을 보고 있을 때를 노려 록케이크 몇 개를 주머니에 흘려 넣었다. 지난 3년 내내 그들 중 누구도 그 록케이크 하나를 다 먹지 못했다는 사실을 해그리드가 모르게 하기 위해서였다. 작업을 끝낸 뒤 그녀는 설탕을 잔뜩 넣은 차를 홀짝거렸다. 론은 의자에 구부정하니 앉아서 팡의 귀를 긁어주고 있었고, 팡은 론의 바지에 잔뜩 침을 묻히고 있었다. 해그리드는 양말 몇 개를 꿰매기 시작한 참이었다. 정말이지 아늑한 느낌이었다. 이렇게 앉아서, 빗소리와 불꽃이 타닥거리는 소리를 듣고 있으니. 이들은 그녀의 친구였다. 스네이프가 오늘 아침 그녀에게 어떻게 행동했는지 들으면, 그의 목소리와 얼굴에 깃들었던 그 _잔인함_ 을 알면, 모두 그녀를 대신해 분개해 줄 것이다… 해리엇은 그런 잔인함의 대상이 될 이유가 없었다. 그녀는 준비를 잘 해갔다. 자신이 잘했다는 것을 _알고_ 있었다. 대체 그녀가 뭘 어쨌다고—

해리엇은 고개를 휘휘 저으며 입을 굳게 다물었다. 여기 앉아서 그런 생각이나 하고 있지는 않을 테다. 그러지 않겠다고, 그녀는 스스로에게 다짐했다. 신경 안 쓰는 척할 거라고 이미 결심하지 않았던가. 오후 내내 그에 대한 생각만 하고 있으면 그러기 힘들었다.

혹시 다른 이들이 자신의 상태를 눈치챘는지 보려고, 해리엇은 주변을 두리번거렸다. 해그리드는 여전히 바느질하는 중이었고, 론은 의자에 앉은 채 꾸벅꾸벅 졸고 있었다. 허마이니는 말없이 난롯불을 바라보며 생각에 잠겨 있었다. 어젯밤, 놋쇠다리미를 비우면서 골똘히 생각할 때와 비슷한 표정이었다.

“해그리드,” 허마이니가 느닷없이 입을 열었다. 그 소리에 론이 퍼뜩 일어나 눈을 끔벅였다. “호그와트에 집요정들이 있었던 건 언제부터예요?”

“처음부터지,” 해그리드는 놀란 얼굴로 대답했다. “헬가 후플푸프가 직접 데려왔다고 해. 집요정들에게 괜찮은 일자리를 만들어주려고. 그들이 언제나 좋은 대우를 받을 수 있도록. 전해지는 이야기에 따르면 말이야.”

“호그와트에 관한 일을 _네가_ 물어보는 거야?” 론이 의자 등받이에 기대고 있던 고개를 들며 허마이니에게 물었다. “네가? 만약 네가 다른 사람에게서 정보를 얻고 있다는 사실을 『호그와트의 역사』 가 알게 되면 그 불쌍한 책이 뭐라고 하겠어?”

“『호그와트의 편집된 역사(A Revised History of Hogwarts)』겠지. 아니면 『학교의 좀 더 불유쾌한 일면은 대충 얼버무리고 넘어가는 아주 선별적인 호그와트의 역사(A Very Selective History that Glosses Over Some Nastier Aspects of the School)』거나,” 허마이니의 목소리는 그 속 어딘가 유리조각이 묻혀 있을 듯 날이 서 있었다.

“무슨 소릴 하는 거야?” 론이 되물었다.

“그 책에는 호그와트가 백 명이나 되는 _노예_ 들을 부리고 있다는 얘기는 한 마디도 나오지 않아,” 그녀의 목소리에 담겨 나오는 날이 조금 더 날카롭게 반짝거렸다. “천 년 동안이나.”

론이 모든 의문이 풀렸다는 얼굴을 했다. “또 윙키에 관한 그 말도 안 되는 소리를 계속하고 있는 거야?”

해리엇은 그 말에 허마이니의 눈이 어떻게 번쩍일지, 백 갈레온쯤 걸고 내기할 수도 있었다. 그리고 내기에서 이겼을 것이다.

“말도 안 되는 소리라고? 그렇다면 우리 침대를 정리하고, 난롯불을 피우고, 음식을 요리하고, 뒷정리를 해주는 게 _노예_ 란 사실이 너는 아무렇지도 않단 말이야?”

“허마이니, 인간을 돌보는 것은 집요정들의 본성이야,” 해그리드가 진지하게 말했다. “그들이 좋아하는 일이라고, 알겠니?”

“하지만 그건 노예노동이에요! 그들은 급여도 휴가도 못 받고, 심지어 제대로 된 옷 한 벌도 못 받아요. 주인이 원하면 그들을 _때릴_ 수도 있고, 원하는 만큼 무정하고 잔인하게 굴 수도 있는데, 아무도 상황을 어떻게든 하려 들지 않는다고요!”

해리엇은 눈만 깜박였다. 예상 밖의 격한 반응에 론 역시 적이 놀란 듯했다. 허마이니가 그를 너무 사납게 노려보는 바람에 그는 주춤거리며 해리엇에게 조금 가까이 붙어 앉았다.

“그 불쌍한 녀석들을 함부로 다루는 것은 못된 놈들이지,” 해그리드가 전보다 더 진지한 얼굴로 말했다. “인간을 보살피기를 그렇게 좋아하는 존재라면 친절하게 대해줘야 하는데 말야. 하지만 그들은 인간을 도우면서 행복함을 느껴, 허마이니. 그렇게 타고났지.”

“그렇게 세뇌당한 거예요!” 허마이니가 맹렬하게 받아쳤다. “그러고 싶다고 생각하는 것뿐이라고요! 그들이 제대로 교육을 받는다면, 계속 일만 하는 대신 중간중간 쉴 수 있고, 제대로 된 급료를 받는 게 어떤 건지 경험해 본다면, 이제까지 자기들이 얼마나 끔찍한 처지였는지 깨달을 게 분명해요!”

론은 무어라 대꾸할 엄두가 나지 않는 듯했다. 해그리드는 웃어넘기거나 무시하는 대신, 양말을 한쪽으로 치워놓고 허마이니를 똑바로 마주 보았다.

“만일 네가 집요정에게 돈을 주려고 하거나 억지로 일을 쉬게 만든다면, 그들에게 엄청난 모욕과 망신을 안기는 셈이야, 허마이니,” 해그리드가 진짜로 심각하게 말하고 있음을 해리엇은 느낄 수 있었다. “그들이 인간을 위해 하는 일—인간들이 자기들을 필요로 하고 의지하는 것—그건 그들의 존재 자체에 아주 중요한 일부분이거든. 네가 만약에 그걸 그들에게서 뺏으려고 했다간, 너는 그들을 학대하는 그 못된 놈들만큼 잔인한 행동을 하는 거나 다름없어. 옳지 않은 일이야.”

“도비는 자유로워지고 싶어 했어요,” 허마이니의 눈이 번쩍거리는 것이 눈물이 맺혀서인지 분노가 이글거려서인지, 해리엇은 확실히 알아볼 수 없었다. “그는 급료랑 휴가를 받고 싶어 했고, 공정한 대우를 받기를 원했다고요—”

하지만 도비조차도 너무 많은 액수의 돈이나 지나친 자유를 원하지는 않았다. 해리엇은 기억했다. 덤블도어가 처음 제시한 금액을 도비는 불편해했다. 그는 임금 인상이나 더 많은 휴가 제의를 사양했다. 그리고 그는 해리엇이 더즐리네 집을 떠나고 싶어 하는 만큼 말포이들에게서 자유로워지고 싶어 했다.

“집요정은 인간이랑 달라, 허마이니. 그들은 켄타우로스들과 마찬가지로, 너와는 아주 다른 마법과 사고방식과 바람을 가지고 있어. 그들에게 뭐가 가장 좋은지 우리가 안다고 생각하는 건 옳지 않아. 그들이 알아서 하고 싶은 대로 놔두는 게 좋아.”

그는 다시 양말을 집어들더니 바느질로 주의를 돌렸다. 허마이니는 아무 말도 하지 않았지만, 그녀가 납득하지 못했음을 해리엇은 알 수 있었다. 론은 바닥에 무릎을 꿇고 앉아서 팡의 귀를 긁어주면서, 허마이니와 눈을 마주치지 않으려고 갖은 애를 쓰고 있었다. 그들의 주위로 솟아오른 침묵은 마치 쏟아지는 물줄기를 전부 다 담기에는 너무 작은 컵을 보고 있는 것처럼 아슬아슬했다.

“보바통은 어떤 곳이에요, 해그리드?” 해리엇이 물었다.

“글쎄다. 나도 가본 적은 없어서. 거기 성이 엄청 화려하다고는 하더라. 호그와트는 나라 안에 마법을 가진 아이라면 모두 입학 허가서를 보내지만, 보바통은 좀 더 까다롭다고 들었어. 재능을 입증해야 한다고.”

“엘리트주의적이란 말이죠,” 허마이니가 좀 신랄한 말투로 대꾸했다. 해리엇은 하마터면 대놓고 한숨을 내쉴 뻔했다. 집요정들 이야기에서 화제를 돌리려고 하다가, 허마이니의 노여움을 살 또 다른 화제를 꺼내고 만 것이다.

“아마도,” 해그리드는 이제 방한모자를 꿰매기 시작했다.

해그리드의 오두막 창문으로 어둠이 내리기 시작하는 호그와트 부지와 숲의 정경이 보였다. 보바통의 마차 창문으로 비치는 램프 불빛이 잔디 위로 일렁거렸다.

“연회 시작할 시간 다 됐지, 안 그래?” 론의 목소리는 그의 안도감을 완전히 숨기지는 못했다.

해리엇은 머그잔을 정리해 싱크대에 넣고, 두 사람과 함께 오두막을 나섰다. 밤공기가 서늘했다. 어젯밤처럼 누가 대표선수로 뽑힐지, 트리위저드 시합은 어떨지, 그런 것에 신경 쓸 여유가 아직도 있으면 좋았겠다는 생각이 들었다.

* * * * *

세베루스는 할로윈 연회를 호그와트의 다른 어떤 행사보다도 더 혐오했다. 새 학기 시작 만찬보다도 더.

그와 다른 교수들이 착석할 무렵, 포터 양은 이미 자리에 앉아 있었다. 여전히 그레인저와 위즐리 두 사람과 찰싹 붙어서. 그녀가 조금 가라앉아 보인다고 생각해버린 것은 틀림없이 편두통 탓일 것이다. 만찬 생각에 트리위저드 시합이 불러일으킬 아수라장에 대한 기대까지 더하면, 그녀의 머릿속에 다른 문제에 신경 쓸 여지는 남지 않았을 것이 분명했다.

 _아니면_ _네가_ _꼭_ _그만큼_ _개같이_ _굴었던_ _거겠지_ , 그는 생각했다.

따분하기 그지없는 빛과 소음의 아지랑이 속에서 만찬은 느릿느릿 이어졌다. 그러다 마침내, 마침내 덤블도어가 몸을 일으켜 불의 잔을 들여오라는 신호를 보냈다. 필치가 그것을 가지고 들어왔다. 잔 속의 푸른 불꽃이, 기대감에 가득 찬 수백 명의 얼굴을 차가운 느낌으로 번져 보이게 했다. 그 푸르스름한 빛을 받아, 연회장을 밝히고 있던 촛불빛이 은색으로 일렁였다.

“불의 잔이 결정을 내릴 준비가 된 것 같군요,” 고대하며 지켜보고 있는 군중을 향해 덤블도어가 말했다.

그 말이 신호로, 모두의 시선이 불의 잔에 고정되었다. 세베루스도 같은 방향을 응시했다. 눈에 들어오는 광경을 머릿속에 제대로 입력하고 있지는 않았지만.

그때 새파란 불꽃이 갑자기 뜨거운 붉은색으로 확 타오르면서, 공중에 종이쪼가리 한 장을 뱉어냈다. 종이 끄트머리가 살짝 그을려 있었다. 멀리 떨어져 있음에도 불구하고, 세베루스는 불에 그을린 종이의 탄내를 맡을 수도 있을 것 같았다. 그 냄새는 아주아주 희미할 텐데도.

“덤스트랭의 대표선수는,” 덤블도어가 큰 소리로 선언했다. “빅터 크룸입니다!”

연회장이 폭발적인 함성으로 차올랐다. 카르카로프는 심지어 몸을 일으켜, “네가 해낼 줄 알았다, 빅터 이 녀석아!” 하고 외치기까지 했다. 크룸은 구부정하게 몸을 숙이고 일어섰다. 그가 좁은 통로를 지나 대연회장 안쪽의 대기실로 사라지는 동안, 폭풍 같은 박수 소리가 그의 뒤를 따랐다. 박수갈채는 불의 잔이 또 한 번 붉은색으로 타오를 때가 되어서야 잦아들었다.

“보바통을 대표할 선수는,” 덤블도어가 두 번째로 솟아오른 종이를 붙들더니 발표했다. “플뢰르 델라쿠르입니다.”

실버블론드의 여학생이 래번클로 테이블에서 일어섰다. 크룸과 정반대로, 자신감과 긍지가 넘치는 태도였다. 그녀가 제왕 같은 걸음걸이로 연회장을 가로지르는 동안, 그녀의 동급생들 몇몇은 실망을 이기지 못하고 손에 얼굴을 묻은 채 흐느꼈다.

호그와트 전교생이 집단적인 흥분 상태로 숨을 참으며 불의 잔이 세 번째 불을 뿜기를 기다렸다. 보바통과 덤스트랭 대표가 발표될 때 기대감이 공기를 물들인 정도였다면, 이제는 기대감이 공기를 모두 빨아낸 다음 그 자리를 대신 메우고 있는 듯했다.

덤블도어가 하늘하늘 떨어져 내리는 마지막 종잇조각을 붙잡았다. 그는 언제나 극적인 연출을 즐길 줄 알았다. 종이에 적힌 이름을 보고, 그는 모두에게 보일 만큼 큼직하게 미소를 지은 다음에야 고개를 들었다.

“호그와트의 대표선수는,” 그렇게 말하고 나서, 그는 아주 잠깐 시간을 끌었다. 공기 중에 아직도 촛불이 타오르기에 충분한 양의 산소가 남아 있다는 것이 놀라울 지경이었다. “세드릭 디고리입니다.”

그 직후 터져 나온 소음을 표현할 단어는 존재하지 않았다. 후플푸프 기숙사가 내는 소음만으로도 천장이 부스러져 떨어질 것 같았다. 스프라우트가 잇새로 내지른 휘파람 소리는 유리를 자를 수도 있을 만큼 크고 날카로웠다. 디고리는 앞서 뽑힌 두 사람이 그랬듯 연회장을 가로지르며, 둘 중 누구와도 달리 겸손한 미소를 지었다.

“우리의 세 대표선수가 선발되었군요,” 덤블도어가 (천천히) 잦아드는 소음 위로 선언했다. 그의 목소리에 모두가, 심지어 후플푸프들조차, 금세 조용해진 것은, 호그와트 학생들이 교장에게 얼마나 큰 존경심을 품고 있는지에 대한 증명이나 다름없었다. “여러분 모두, 대표로 뽑히지 않은 보바통과 덤스트랭 학생들까지 포함해서 모두가, 여러분을 대표하는 선수들에게 최대한의 지지와 응원을 보내줄 것을 믿어 의심치 않습니다. 각 학교의 대표들을 응원함으로써, 여러분은 아주 실제적인 기여를—”

덤블도어가 갑작스레 말을 멈췄다. 다음 순간 세베루스도 그 이유를 알아차렸다. 덤블도어는 다른 모두보다 한발 앞서 무언가를 포착했던 것이다. 불의 잔이 또 한 번 붉은빛으로 타오르고 있었다.

네 번째 종잇조각이 공중으로 튀어 올랐을 때, 덤블도어는 반사적으로 보이는 몸짓으로 그것을 붙잡았다. 그리고 읽었다. 그것 말고는 딱히 할 수 있는 행동이 없었을 테니까. 그의 얼굴이 무표정하게 변했다. 충격이나 불쾌감이 아니었다. 그 어느 것도 아니었다. 그저 완전한, 반응의 부재. 세베루스는 그 텅 빈 감정이 자기 자신 안에서도 메아리치는 것을 느꼈다. 내장이 모조리 사라져버린 듯한 느낌이었다. 그럴 리가 없었다, 설마 그럴 리가—

“해리엇 포터,” 덤블도어가 읽었다.

그 설마였다.

* * * * *

어떻게 된 일인지 모르겠지만, 세베루스는 대연회장의 자리에서 대표선수들이 모여 있는 대기실로 옮겨와 있었다. 대표선수들 네 사람이—세 명의 대표선수와 포터 양이—그 안에서 기다리는 중이었다. 루도 백맨은 즐거운 듯 얼굴을 반짝이며, 볼썽사나울 만큼 흥분해 있었다. 크라우치는 밀랍으로 만든 시체 모형 같은 꼴을 하고 있었다. 크룸은 불퉁한 얼굴이었고, 카르카로프는 적대감을 숨기지 않았으며, 맥심과 그녀의 제자는 모욕을 당한 듯 분개했다. 그 모든 것을 세베루스는 시야 주변부에서 흡수했다. 그들의 존재와 멍청함을, 혹시 나중에 쓸모 있을 때를 대비해 따로 기억에 정리해 넣었다. 습관이었다, 언제나 같은 습관. 하지만 방에 들어서자마자 그가 찾은 것은 포터 양이었다. 다른 이들이 말하고 움직이고 다투고 위협하는 동안, 그는 포터 양을 관찰했다.

그녀는 창백했다. 그가 가장 먼저 주목한 것은 그것이었다, 창백하다—그리고 다치지 않았다. 비록 끔찍한 충격을 받은 듯 보이기는 했지만. 대연회장에서 통로를 가로질러 걸어오던 그녀의 얼굴은 은빛으로 흔들리는 촛불 아래 핏기가 하나도 없어 보였다. 이제 그녀는 망연자실한 듯, 불안한 듯하면서도 어딘가 멀리 가 있는 얼굴을 하고 있었다. 아직 이 대재앙의 규모를 제대로 감 잡지 못하고 있는 것처럼. 보바통의 대표가 ‘ _이_ _조그만_ _어린애_ _’_ 라고 말했을 때, 포터 양의 얼굴에는 짜증스러움이 스쳤다. 그녀는 누구든 입을 열면 그쪽으로 고개를 돌렸다—처음에는 덤블도어였다. 그는 그녀에게 잔 속에 이름을 넣었는지 물었다. (“제가 하지 않았어요,” 그녀는 말했다. 그리고 맥심이 “하지만 물론 거짓말을 하겠죠!”라고 외치자 다시 한 번, 화가 난 듯, “저는 _안_ _했어요_ ,” 하고 되풀이했다.) 그러고 나서도 그녀는 카르카로프가 잇새로 쉭쉭거릴 때는 카르카로프를, 무디가 그의 빌어먹게 불길한 예측을 내뱉을 때는 무디를 차례로 쳐다보다가, 마침내 미네르바를 향해 고개를 돌렸다. 미네르바는 말하고 있었다, “덤블도어, 설마 그녀가 정말로 경기에 참여해야 하는 것은 아닐 텐데요? 나이 제한은—”

“이번에만 특별히 도입된 것이었죠, 안전 조치의 일환으로,” 덤블도어가 나직이 대답했다. “나이 제한의 시행은 오로지 내가 만든 나이 제한선에 의존하고 있었어요. 불의 잔 자체에 나이가 차지 않은 학생의 이름을 받아들이지 못하게 하는 규칙은 없어요.”

“그렇다면 덤블리도르, 당신이 제한선을 만들 때 실수를 했거나, 아니면 이 아이가 자기보다 나이 많은 학생을 시켜서 자기 이름을 집어넣게 한 게 분명합니다!” 맥심이 소리쳤다. 그녀의 애제자는 마치 _바로_ _그래요_ 라고 말하려는 것처럼 오만한 턱을 치켜들어 보였다.

“나는 안 그랬어요!” 포터 양이 세 번째로 말했다. 발을 쿵쿵 구르기라도 하고 싶은 것처럼 보였다.

그리고 이제 그녀는 세베루스를 보고 있었다. 그가 입을 열었기 때문이다. 그는 “다른 세 대표선수들은 전부 자기가 직접 이름을 집어넣었겠죠, 안 그렇습니까?”라고 물었다. (자신의 목소리가 침착하고 평이하게 들려서, 그는 놀라고 말았다. 그는 입안이 깨진 유리로 가득 찬 사람처럼 들릴 각오를 하고 있었다.)

“ _위_ _(Oui)_ ,” 맥심이 대답했다. “내가 직접 감독했습니다.” 세베루스의 목소리를 들었을 때 카르카로프는 잠시 눈꺼풀을 파르르 떨었지만, 곧 경직된 움직임으로 고개를 끄덕했다. 그의 손가락이 모피로 가장자리를 두른 로브 앞자락을 만지작거리는 것을 세베루스는 묵묵히 관찰했다.

“그렇다면 크라우치 씨에게 물어야겠군요,” 세베루스는 냉랭하게 말을 이었다. 뜨겁게 달궈진 피가 귓속의 혈관이 터져나가라 펄떡대고 있었다. “대리인을 통해 이름을 집어넣었을 경우에도 계약이 성립되는지.”

모두의 머리가 크라우치 쪽으로 돌아갔다—다만 덤블도어의 머리는 움직이지 않았다. 그는 세베루스에게 시선을 돌렸다. 그의 표정은 읽어낼 수 없었다. 포터 양은 이제 크라우치를 보며 절박한 희망에 매달리는 듯한 얼굴을 하고 있었다. 다른 사람들과는 다른 의미로.

“계약은 불의 잔과 대표선수 사이에 이루어집니다,” 크라우치가 말했다. 그의 목소리는 희미하고 냉담했다. 불그림자에 가려, 그의 뺨 일부분과 이마밖에 보이지 않았다. “대표선수의 이름을 담은 종잇조각 한 장과 불의 잔 사이가 아니라. 그것은 상징적인 절차에 불과합니다. 포터 양의 이름이 불리고 그녀가 일어선 순간, 그녀는 불의 잔의 초청을 받아들인 셈이고, 그로써 계약은 이루어졌습니다. 막대한 피해를 입지 않고 계약을 무효로 할 방법은 없습니다.”

포터 양은 바람 빠진 풍선처럼 축 늘어졌다. 맥심이 성난 콧김을 내뿜으며 턱을 치켜들고 가슴을 쭉 폈다. 카르카로프는 격노한 듯 보였다.

“자, 바티는 규정집을 속속들이 알고 있지요!” 백맨이 쾌활하게 끼어들었다. 엿같은 머저리 새끼. 저 똥만 가득한 둥근 머리통을 지금 당장 난로에 처박고 싶은 사람이 세베루스 혼자만은 아닐 것이다.

“나는 내 다른 학생들에게도 다시 한 번 이름 넣을 기회를 부여해야 한다고 주장하겠습니다,” 카르카로프가 말했다. 그의 얼굴이 험악한 빛으로 물들어 있었다. 세베루스가 잘 아는 표정이었다. 달걀처럼 콱 으깨버리고 싶은 머리통이 저기도 하나… “불의 잔을 한 번 더 설치하고, 학교마다 두 명의 대표선수가 뽑힐 때까지 계속해서 이름을 넣기로 합시다. 그래야 공평하지요, 덤블도어.”

“하지만 카르카로프,” 백맨이 말했다. “불의 잔은 그렇게 작동하지 않아요—”

질문과 요구에 잠시 주춤했던 대립이 다시 한 번 격해지기 시작했다. 맥심, 카르카로프, 무디가 저마다 한마디씩 보탰다.

“그 오랜 회의와 협상과 타협 끝에, 이런 일이 일어나리라고는 생각도 못했습니다! 나는 지금도 반쯤은 떠나고 싶은 마음이에요!”

“공허한 협박의 말은 관두지, 카르카로프,” 무디가 으르렁거렸다. “대표선수를 놓아두고 떠날 수 있을 리가 없지, 그를 데려갈 수도 없을 테고. 그는 시합에 나서야 해, 그들 모두 시합에 나서야 한다고. 구속력 있는 마법적 계약… 아주 편리하지, 그렇지 않나?”

“호그와트가 혼자 두 자리나 차지하기에 아주 편리한 핑계이군요!” 맥심의 목소리는 능히 천장에 매달린 샹들리에를 흔들리게 할 수 있을 것 같았다.

세베루스는 머리가 지끈거렸다. 하나같이 빌어먹게들 멍청하게 구는 꼴을 지켜보면서도 마음껏 즐길 수가 없었다. 포터 양은 모두가 그냥 입 닥치고 자기를 내보내 주었으면 싶은 듯했다.

보바통의 대표선수는 길고 긴 비난을 늘어놓는 도중에 실제로 발을 굴렀다. 포터 양의 모든 청소년기 드라마에도 불구하고, 적어도 그녀는 _실제로_ 발을 구르지는 않을 만큼은 성숙했다.

덤블도어는 한동안 다툼이 계속되도록 놔두었다. 무디가 그가 가진 인내심의 한계를 넘어서는 언행을 할 때까지. “알라스터!” 그가 경고하듯 부르자, 무디는 한 발 물러섰다. 그러나 그의 얼굴은 여전히 위협적으로 빛났고, 눈은 여전히 혐오감을 가득 담아 카르카로프를 노려보았다 (카르카로프는 반대로, 한사코 무디를 보지 않았다). 그가 세베루스를 그렇게 노려볼 때면 늘 그 얼굴에 떠오르던 악의적인 즐거움은 지금 흔적조차 보이지 않았다.

“어쩌다 이런 상황이 벌어졌는지,” 각자가 분하고 억울한 듯 침묵을 지키는 사이, 덤블도어가 확고하게 선언했다. “우리는 모릅니다. 하지만 내가 보기에, 상황을 받아들이는 것 외의 선택지는 없어 보이는군요. 세드릭과 해리엇 두 사람 다 시합에 참여하도록 선발되었습니다. 그러므로, 그들은 시합에 참여할 것입니다.”

세베루스는 그저 깜박이는 것보다 조금 더 오래 눈을 감았다 떴다.

“아, 하지만 덤블리도르—”

“친애하는 맥심 부인, 만약 다른 방안을 갖고 계신다면, 기쁜 마음으로 듣겠습니다.”

맥심은 딱히 대답할 말이 없는 듯했다. 온몸으로 불만이 뿜어져 나오고 있었지만. 얼굴이 벌겋게 달아오른 카르카로프 역시 마찬가지였다. 세베루스는 지난 수 세기 동안 트리위저드 시합에 출전한 학생들에게 닥쳤던 사고들을 떠올렸다. 그는 언제나 흔적을 남기지 않는 마법약을 몇 가지 비축해두고 있었다…

“자, 그럼 서둘러 진행할까요?” 백맨이 행복한 듯 외쳤다. “우리 선수들에게 설명을 해줘야죠, 그렇지 않나요? 바티, 자네가 그 영예를 안겠나?”

“그래…” 크라우치가 멍하니 대꾸했다. “그렇지… 첫 번째 과제는…”

세베루스는 엿먹을 첫 번째 과제가 무엇인지 잘 알고 있었다. 교사들 모두가 알고 있었다. 미네르바는 스태프룸에서 거의 20분쯤 쉬지 않고 불만을 토로했었다. _“_ _드래곤_ _!_ _맙소사_ _,_ _젠장맞을_ _,_ _급살맞을_ _,_ _지옥불에_ _구워먹을_ _,_ _드래곤_ _!”_

빌어먹을 드래곤에게는 독약도 통하지 않았다. 그는 어떻게 하면 드래곤을 죽일 수 있는지 알지 못했다. 전에는 방법을 알 필요가 없었다. 이제부터 조사해봐야 할 것이다.

설명이 끝나자마자 맥심은 자기 대표선수를 데리고 쌩하니 사라졌다. 나가면서도 두 사람은 프랑스어로 끊임없이 지껄이고 있었다. 카르카로프는 야단스럽게 모피를 두르며 시간을 끌었다. 아마 권위주의적이고 품격 있어 보이게 연출하고 싶어서였겠지만 통하지 않았다. 그리고 그 역시 크룸을 재촉해 방을 나갔다.

“너희 둘도 이제 잘 준비를 하러 가야겠구나,” 덤블도어가 디고리와 포터 양에게 말했다. 포터 양의 어깨는 축 처져 있었다. 움직임은 여전히 망연자실한 듯하면서도, 반쯤은 체념에 젖어 있었다. 세베루스는 그날 아침 그 자신의 교실에서 있었던 일을 다시 한 번 떠올렸다. 그녀가 어떻게 용감함과 연약함이라는 두 가지 완전히 상반되는 상태를 동시에 내보였었는지를. 지금 충격과 체념을 동시에 내보이는 것처럼.

그녀는 디고리와 함께 자리를 떴다. 디고리는 그녀보다 훌쩍 컸다. 세베루스는 자칫하면 곧장 그녀를 따라갈 뻔했지만, 잠시 더 머물렀다. 그녀와 디고리는 아마 현관 홀에서 갈라설 것이다. 소년이 사라질 때까지 기다려야 했다.

“덤블도어,” 미네르바가 말했다.

“나도 알아요, 미네르바,” 그가 답했다. 덤블도어의 목소리는 그의 113세 나이에 걸맞게 지쳐 있었다. “나도 알아요.”

“그녀가 기권할 수 없을까요?” 미네르바가 크라우치를 향해 물었다.

“없습니다,” 그가 딱딱하게 대꾸했다. “기권은 참가 거부와 동일하게 취급됩니다, 계약 조건상.”

“하지만 그녀의 이름은 그녀 자신의 의지에 반해서 접수되었어요! 그 사정을 감안해줄 만한 조항이 있어야만 합니다!”

“그런 조항은 없습니다. 불의 잔은 대표선수가 진정으로 원해서 참가 신청을 했건 어떤 방식으로 강제당했건 상관하지 않아요.” 그 자신도 불의 잔보다 딱히 더 상관할 마음은 없는 듯한 목소리였다. “불의 잔은 수백 년 묵은 마법물품입니다. 인간들이 그걸 어떻게 오용하든, 나무토막을 잘라 만든 마법의 잔은 그걸 알지도 못하고 신경 쓰지도 않습니다.” 그러더니, 아무래도 미네르바나 그밖의 다른 사람들과 더 이상 말을 섞을 가치를 못 느끼겠는지, 크라우치는 덤블도어에게 돌아서서 차갑게 내뱉었다. “시간이 늦었습니다. 저도 이만 가봐야겠군요.”

“그러시지요,” 덤블도어가 고개를 끄덕였다.

“환대에 감사드립니다,” 크라우치가 철저하게 무관심한 태도로 말했다.

“호그와트는 언제나 손님들을 환영합니다. 그럼 집까지 조심해서 가시기를…”

세베루스는 슬쩍 빠져나왔다. 지금쯤이면 디고리도 포터 양과 헤어져 제 갈 길을 갔을 것이다…

그녀가 그대로 멀어지게 놔둘 수는 없었다.

* * * * *

대연회장은 텅 비어서 휑뎅그렁했다. 군데군데 랜턴이 빛을 밝히고 있었지만, 전체적으로 어두웠다. 해리엇은 불의 잔이 모두의 얼굴을 새파랗게 물들이며 타오르던 광경을 다시 한 번 떠올리고, 몸을 부르르 떨었다.

“그럼,” 세드릭이 입을 열었다. 갑자기 들려온 그의 목소리에 그녀의 심장이 퍼뜩 뛰었다. “우리 또 같이 시합하게 됐구나.”

그는 미소를 짓고 있었지만, 해리엇은 마주 웃을 기분이 조금도 들지 않았다. 머릿속이 엉망진창으로 어질러진 방 안처럼 느껴졌다. 모든 것이 바닥에 널려 있었고, 누군가 그 가운데 서서 겁에 질린, 믿을 수 없다는 눈으로 두리번거리고 있었다. “아마,” 그녀는 중얼거렸다.

현관 홀은 대연회장과 똑같이 텅 비어 있었고 작은 소리도 크게 울려 퍼졌다. 불의 잔은 이제 보이지 않았고, 빛이라곤 띄엄띄엄 걸려 있는 횃불에서 나오는 것뿐이었다.

“그래서…” 세드릭이 다시 한 번 입을 열었다. 하지만 이번에는 아까랑 말투가 좀 달랐다. “정말은 _어떻게_ 이름을 집어넣은 거야?”

해리엇은 멀거니 그를 올려다보았다. 그는 키가 아주 컸다. “나는 안 넣었어. 아까 한 말은 거짓말 아니야.”

“아… 알았어.” 그는 명백하게도 그녀를 믿지 않았지만, 대놓고 그렇게 말하기에는 지나치게 예의 바른 사람이었다. “그럼… 또 보자.”

세드릭은 대리석 계단을 오르는 대신 그 오른쪽에 난 문으로 향했다. 해리엇은 우두커니 서서, 그가 멀어지며 차츰 희미해지는 발소리를 가만히 듣고 있었다.

아침에 뱃속을 차지했던 애벌레들이 되돌아왔다. 하지만 이번에는 더 크고 더 끈적끈적한 애벌레들이었다. 론과 허마이니 말고 그녀를 믿어줄 사람들이 있기나 할까…?

누군가 그녀의 팔을 붙들었다.

해리엇은 거의 비명을 지를 뻔했다—기왕 비명을 지를 거라면 험악한 욕설을 내질렀어야 할 것이다—그리고 팔을 붙든 것이 스네이프임을 알아차린 다음에는, 심장이 경련하며 공중제비를 돌았다. 그의 얼굴에는 핏기가 하나도 없었다. 그림자가 그의 얼굴을 칼로 자르듯 조각조각 나눠 놓고 있었다. 무언가가 그의 눈 속에서 타올랐다. 깊은, 아주 깊어서 새까맣게 바닥이 보이지 않는 우물 속에서 조용히 타오르는 불처럼. 심장이 박동할 때마다 갈비뼈가 시큰거려왔다.

스네이프의 시선이 현관 홀을 휙 훑었다. 그러더니, 그녀의 팔을 놓지 않은 채, 그는 벽으로 다가가 횃불을 하나 뽑아 들었다. 설명 한 마디조차 없이 그는 지하 던전으로 내려가는 계단의 서늘한 어둠 속으로 그녀를 이끌었다.

그녀는 그가 그러도록 놔두었다.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *뱃속에 나비 대신 애벌레가 차오른다는 표현은 영어 숙어로 긴장된다, 떨린다는 뜻의 "butterflies in the stomach"을 활용한 묘사입니다.


	59. 59장. 어둠 속 (In the Dark)

 

 

해리엇은 스네이프를 따라 계단을 내려갔다. 왜냐하면 보통 학생들은 본인이 원하든 원치 않든, 스네이프가 원하는 대로 행동해야 하니까. 그래도 이번에는 뭔가 항의를 하기는 해봐야 한다는 느낌이 들었다.

“저는 돌아가 봐야—” 그녀가 막 입을 뗐을 때였다.

“조용히 해라,” 그의 목소리는 말 중간에 비틀리더니 으르렁거림처럼 끝났다. 그녀는 턱을 단단히 굳히면서도 잠자코 따랐다. 왜냐하면 그와 논쟁을 벌여보았자 무의미했으니까. 언제나 그렇지 않았던가?

스네이프는 그녀 앞에서 계단을 내려갔다. 그의 교실이 있는 복도를 지나, 그녀가 기억하지 못하는 긴 복도로 들어서…는가 싶더니, 몸을 틀며 벽 속에 숨겨진 통로로 그녀를 끌어당겼다. 그녀는 그의 뒤를 좇아 비좁고 미끌거리는 돌계단을 내려갔다. 어디선가 똑, 똑, 떨어지는 물방울이 횃불 빛을 반사하며 어슴푸레 반짝였다…

…그리고 그들은 완벽하게 아무것도 없는 허공을 가로지르는 다리 위로 나왔다.

해리엇은 멈춰섰지만, 스네이프는 그녀가 그럴 거라고 이미 예상한 듯했다. 그는 등 뒤로 손을 뻗어 해리엇을 잡아끌며 계속 걸었다. 다리는 폭이 너무 좁았다—그녀의 짧은 팔로도, 두 팔을 쭉 뻗으면 다리보다 넓었다—그리고 다리 밑으로는 아무것도 없었다. 그저 새까맣게 고인 어둠뿐. 다리 위로도 마찬가지였다. 앞쪽으로도 눈에 보이는 한계까지 아무것도 없어서, 다리가 어디서 끝나는지도 볼 수 없었다. 돌아보아도 두 사람이 통과해 나온 문조차 보이지 않았다.

“여기는 어디예요?” 해리엇의 목소리는 이 새까맣고 텅 빈 공기를 만나자마자 산산이 흩어지는 듯했다. 횃불 빛줄기가 허공으로 녹아내리는 것처럼 보였다.

“어디로도 이어지지 않는 다리(The Bridge to Nowhere).” 스네이프는 돌아서 그녀를 마주했다. 그가 든 횃불이 두 사람 주변을 조그맣게 도려내듯 밝혔지만, 아래나 위로 촘촘히 이어지는 칠흑 같은 어둠을 건드리지는 못했다. 두 사람이 딛고 서 있는 돌이 아니었다면—그 돌 역시 검은색이어서 간신히 빛을 약간 반사하는 정도로밖에 보이지 않았다—그녀는 지금 그들이 허공에 떠 있다고 생각했을지도 모른다. “약간의 _대화_ 를 나누기에 적합한 사적인 공간이지.”

스네이프는 거의 이를 드러내고 으르렁거릴 것처럼 굴었다. 검은 눈동자가 이글거렸다. 그는 화를 내고 있었다. 어느 것 하나 _여전히_  해리엇의 잘못은 아닌데도. 그녀의 가슴속에서도 분노가 화롯불처럼 파르르 타올랐다.

“나는 내 이름을 잔 속에 집어넣지 않았어요,” 그녀는 쏘아붙였다.

“네가 그랬다고 하던가, 내가?” 그가 딱딱거렸다. “우리가 여기까지 온 것은, 포터 양, 너 스스로 이름을 넣지 않았다는 것을 내가 믿기 때문이다.”

분노는 금세 혼란으로 잦아들었다. 그렇다고 하기에는 스네이프는 여전히 격분한 얼굴을 하고 있었다. “이해가 안 돼요.”

횃불이 부르르 흔들렸다. 스네이프가 손잡이를 꽉 움켜쥔 것 같았다. “만약 네가 스스로 이름을 잔 속에 넣지 않았다면, 누군가 _너_ _대신_ _그렇게_ _했다는_ 뜻이다.”

그의 말투는 너무나도 _너는_ _정말로_ _그렇게까지_ _멍청한_ _거냐_ 여서 그녀는 또 한 번 발끈해버렸다. “당연하죠,” 그녀는 마주 딱딱거렸다.

“누군가 그런 일을 저지를 이유가 뭐라고 생각하지?”

“어쩌면 내가 맨티코어에라도 짓밟혀 죽어주기를 바라는지도 모르죠,” 그녀는 으르렁거렸다.

“그래,” 스네이프가 말했다. “나도 그렇게 생각한다.”

해리엇은 눈을 깜박거렸다. “뭐라고요? 진짜로요? 시합에 맨티코어가 나온다고요?”

“망할 맨티코어가 나오는지 안 나오는지는 중요하지 않다. 언제나 그렇듯, 너는 완전히 핵심을 놓치고 있구나—”

해리엇은 이를 너무 악물어서 머리가 진동하는 느낌이었다. “누군가 내가 _죽기를_ 바란다는 거겠죠, 그럼.”

스네이프는 곧장 대답하지 않았다. 그의 눈에는 포악스럽다고 할 만한 종류의 빛이 어른거렸다. 그 눈빛이 너무 사나워 보여서, 발아래 놓인 다리가 어쩐지 좀 물렁하게 느껴졌다.

“그래,” 그가 또 한 번 말했다. “그렇지.”

해리엇은 조금 전 위에서 무디가 늘 그렇듯 편집증적으로 나오는 거라고 반쯤 생각했었다. 하지만 스네이프가 같은 말을 하기 위해 그녀를 이렇게 이 아래로 끌고 왔다고 하니, 무디가 말한 내용이 갑자기 더 현실적으로 다가왔다. 갑자기 그녀의 목구멍 안쪽에 들어앉은 듯한 납덩어리처럼, 단단한 현실로. 이런저런 이미지들이 머릿속을 스치고 지나갔다—어둠의 표식, 볼드모트가 등장한 꿈, 월드컵에서 그녀를 와락 끌어안던 리무스, 나무들 틈으로 비쳐드는 빛에 얼룩덜룩하게 물든 시리우스의 얼굴.

“진심… 진심으로 하는 말은 아니죠.”

“불의 잔이 세 명보다 많은 대표선수를 뽑아야 한다고 믿게 만드는 데는 엄청난 노력이 필요했을 거다.” 스네이프의 목소리에는 여전히 그 포악한 날이 서 있었다. 그녀는 크라우치 씨가 모두에게, 그녀가 시합에 참여해야 한다고, 그녀가 얼마나 부적합한 후보인지 불의 잔은 신경 쓰지 않는다고 말하던 것을 떠올렸다. “그 잔은 수백 년 묵은 물건이다. 그것에 걸린 주문들은 시간이 흐른다고 해서 약해지는 종류도 아니고. 오히려 시간이 흐를수록 더 견고해지지. 불의 잔에 걸린 주문을 뒤집으려 시도하는 것만도 아주 강력한 동기를 필요로 할 게 분명하다. 그리고 어떤 이유로든 어린애를 이 시합에 참가시키려는 사람은—”

“나는 어린애가 아니에요,” 그녀는 설명할 수 없는 이유로 짜증이 났다.

“—심지어 당사자가 모르게, 동의도 얻지 않고—내 말 끊지 마라, 포터 양, 그리고 너는 틀림없이 분명한 어린아이다—어린애를 시합에 집어넣으려는 사람은, 그 아이의 복지를 최우선으로 생각하는 사람은 아니겠지.”

“혹시 이것도 관련이 있다고 생각해요, 볼—”

“그 이름을 말하지 마!”

두 사람 주변이 광활한 허공이 아니었다면, 그 목소리는 끝없이 메아리쳤을 것이다. 그는 그 어느 때보다 더 화가 난 것처럼 보였다. 분노는 그의 얼굴을 평소보다 더 냉혹해 보이게 만들었다. 해리엇은 주먹을 꽉 쥐었다. “나를 죽이려 드는 사람의 이름을 말할 권리 정도는 내게 있다고 생각하는데요!”

“네가 너에게 무슨 권리가 있다고 생각하는지는 관심 없다, 내가 들을 수 있는 곳에서 그 이름을 말하지 말아라!”

해리엇은 젖먹던 힘까지 다 끌어모아 그를 노려보았다. 그것이 눈에 띄는 효과를 보이지 않자—우뚝 선 벽을 노려보는 기분이었다—이번에는 그들을 감싼 공허를 노려보았다.

“여기는 대체 뭐예요, 진짜?”

“뭐라고 불리는 곳인지는 이미 말했을 텐데.” 그는 횃불을 아래로 비춰 끝없이 떨어지는 텅 빈 어둠을 가리켰다. “여기로 나오면 추적 주문은 듣지 않는다. 그 어떤 도청 장치도 작동하지 않고. 누군가 뒤따라 들어올 염려도 없지. 우리가 이 안에 있는 한, 밖에서 들어올 문은 사라지니까. 그리고 _부디_ 네가 볼 수 있기를 바란다만, 네 앞에 누가 있는지를 보는 것도 불가능하지. 다시 말해 완벽한 프라이버시를 제공하는 장소다.”

해리엇은 중간에 끼어들어간 비꼼을 무시할 수 있을 만큼 흥미가 돋았다. 그래도 눈은 한 번 굴려주었다. “슬리데린이 만들어놓은 곳이에요?”

“슬리데린에게는 다른 비밀공간이 있었지—그리고 그에게는 협력자가 없었다, 종국에는.” 횃불의 불꽃이 그의 얼굴에 그림자를 드리웠다. 해리엇은 몸을 떨지 않으려고 애썼다. “이곳은 비밀을 교환할 필요가 있었던 사람에 의해 지어진 공간이다.”

“그러니까… 우리가 여기 온 건… 내 이름을 불의 잔에 집어넣은 게 누구든, 우리 대화를 엿듣지 못하게 하려는 거예요?” 그녀가 추측했다.

“보다시피,” 그는 그 특별한 스네이프제 악의를 담아 내뱉었다. 말끝이 약간 그르렁대듯 말려 들어갔다.

그녀는 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. “누군지 몰라도 볼—‘그 사람’을 위해 일하고 있는 사람이,” 무심코 튀어나오려던 이름에 눈이 날카로워지는 스네이프를 향해 또 한 번 눈알을 굴리며 그녀는 말을 이었다. “혹시라도 당신은 더 이상 그를 위해 일하지 않는다는 사실을 알아차릴까 봐서요?”

그들을 둘러싼 공허만큼이나 빽빽한 침묵 속에서, 그녀는 자신이 방금 뭐라고 말했는지를 뒤늦게 깨달았다. 웁스. 뭐, 놀랍지도 않은 일이었다. 그토록 오랫동안 전전긍긍하며 어떻게 하면 그 화제를 꺼낼 수 있을지 고민해왔는데, 완전히 의도하지 않은 상황에서 이렇게 불쑥 말해버리는 것도.

“포터 양, 그 말이 대관절 무슨 의미인지 알고 싶구나,” 스네이프의 목소리는 한발 더 나아가면 사람을 죽일 수 있을 것처럼 흉흉했다.

해리엇은 입술을 잘근잘근 씹으며 그를 관찰했다. 그는 어디 멀리 가 있는 것처럼 보였다. 마치 그녀에게서 거리를 두려고 하는 것처럼. 그가 실제로 움직이지는 않았음을 그녀는 알고 있었다. 하지만 그의 내면 깊은 곳에 있는 무언가가, 그가 언제나 자유로이 소환해대는 잔인함의 껍질 뒤쪽으로 후퇴한 것을 감지할 수 있었다. 어쩌면 그녀는 지금 좀 겁을 내야 하는지도 모른다. 하지만 겁은 나지 않았다. 정반대였다. 그녀는 제법 침착하고 또렷한 기분이었다. 여기, 모든 것이 사라지고 둘만이 존재하는 듯한 이 공간에서, 마침내 이 주제로 대화하면서.

“당신은 죽음을 먹는 자였죠,” 해리엇은 또박또박 물었다. “안 그래요?”

스네이프는 그녀를 응시했다. 여전히 그 먼 곳에서. 횃불이 타닥타닥 타면서 내뿜는 불티가 그의 검은 눈동자를 점점이 빛으로 물들였다. 그러더니 그의 얼굴 위로 경멸의 파문이 일었다, 그림자를 덮는 또 한 겹의 그림자.

“블랙과 루핀이 부지런히 소식을 실어 나른 것 같구나.” 그의 목소리는 얼굴에 떠오른 표정과 눈동자에 일렁이는 감정을 그대로 담아낸 듯했다. “돈을 걸어야 한다면 블랙 쪽에 걸겠지만. 그는 언제나 입이 가벼웠지. 어느 쪽이지?”

그녀는 어깨만 으쓱했다. 시리우스가 자신에게 말해서는 안 되었던 게 아닐까 의심스러웠고, 그렇다면 그를 곤경에 빠트리고 싶지는 않았기 때문이다. 하지만 스네이프는 언제나 시리우스에 관해서는 최악을 상정할 준비가 되어 있었다. 시리우스가 스네이프에게 그렇듯이.

“그렇다면 네 사소한 자율학습도 그걸 알게 되었기 때문이겠군,” 스네이프의 눈동자가 번들거렸다.

“대체로는요,” 해리엇은 턱을 치켜들었다. “내 말이 맞아요? 우리가 왜 여기 와 있는지요.”

“네 똘마니 위즐리와 그레인저에게도 이미 말을 퍼트렸나?

해리엇은 눈을 부릅뜨고 그를 노려보았다. “그들은 내 똘마니가 아니라 _친구_ 예요, 그리고 아뇨, 말 안 했어요. 말했다간 야단법석을 떨 게 분명하니까요.”

“네가 그랬듯이.”

“나는 별로 법석을 떨지 않았어요,” 해리엇이 반박했다. 완전히 정직한 말은 아니었지만.

“그렇지만 너는 네가 죽음을 먹는 자들을 조사하고 있다는 사실을, _내_ 보충수업 시간에 굳이 언급했지, 참 양심적으로.”

해리엇은 달아오르는 얼굴을 어찌할 수 없었다. 부디 횃불 빛에 가려지기를. “그야, 나는 당신한테 물어보고 싶었어요. 하지만 당신은…”

“내가 어떻기에?” 그렇게 묻는 그의 목소리는 그 문장을 어디 한번 끝맺어 보라고 부추기는 듯한 느낌이었다.

“별로 정직하지 않잖아요.” 그녀는 용감하게 대꾸했다.

“반면 너는 언제나 솔직하고, 직설적이고, 모든 생각과 계획을 터놓고 말하고 말이다,” 그는 면도칼처럼 날카로운 조소를 담아 비아냥거렸다. “결코 아무것도 숨기지 않지.”

해리엇은 한층 더 화끈 달아올랐다. “그래서, 당신은 그거예요?”

“블랙이 이미 그 질문에 답을 준 것 같다만.”

“당신은 내가 이렇게 대놓고 물어볼 때조차 대답해주지 않아요,” 그녀는 분함을 이기지 못하고 쏘아붙였다.

“아마도 그건, 포터 양, 그게 네가 상관할 바가 아니라고 생각하기 때문이겠지.”

“만약 볼— _‘_ _그_ _사람_ _’_ 이 나를 죽이려고 하고 당신이 죽음을 먹는 자라서 그를 위해 일하고 있다면, 내가 상관할 바죠!”

어둠이 불쑥 몸을 내밀고 욕심 사납게 그녀의 말을 삼켰다. 하지만 그 말들은 사라진 뒤의 고요 속에서 더 강렬하게 메아리치는 듯했다. 너무나 끔찍해서 차마 곧장 사라질 수 없다는 듯이. 그녀는 눈을 피하고 싶었지만 그러길 거부했다. 스네이프와 눈을 마주치고 싶지 않았기에 그녀는 그의 눈을 똑바로 보았다. 그 환한 어둠을 정면으로 마주 보았다. 그 눈과 그녀 사이의 거리는 그 어느 때보다 더 멀어진 듯했다. 마치 그가 이 다리 건너편에, 그녀와 끝없는 공허를 사이에 두고 맞은편에 서 있는 것처럼.

“네가 그렇게 생각한다고 여겨도 되겠나, 그러면?” 그가 물었다.

그녀는 마른침을 삼켰다. “아니요,” 그녀는 힘주어 대답했다. “당신은 나를 몇 번이나 죽일 수 있었어요. 지금도 이 다리 밑으로 밀어버릴 수 있었고. 그리고 당신은… 당신은 그 패트로누스를 불러내는 사람이니까.”

그는 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 그저 계속해서, 그 이상한 눈빛으로 그녀를 보고 있었다. 잔인하다고 표현하기는 좀 그렇지만, 다른 어떤 느낌보다도 잔인함에 더 가까이 있는 듯한 눈빛으로.

“난 그냥…” 그녀는 몸을 잘게 떨었다. “내 이름을 집어넣은 게 누구일 것 같아요?”

그는 오래도록 대답하지 않았다. 그가 영영 대답하지 않을지도 모르겠다는 생각이 들 만큼. 그녀는 슬쩍 그의 얼굴을 살펴본 다음, 그가 지금 그녀를 여기 혼자 남겨두고 떠나버릴 생각을 하는 것은 아닐까 생각했다. 그러면 그녀가 이곳을 벗어날 수 있을까?

“아마도 올여름에 어둠의 표식을 불러냈던 자와 동일 인물이겠지,” 그가 드디어 대답했다.

그가 마침내 대답했다는 안도감은 다음 순간 피어오른 불안감에 짓눌려 사라졌다. “ _그게_ 누군데요?”

“모른다,” 그는 얼어붙은 분노가 아스라이 느껴지는 목소리로 대꾸했다. “바로 그 점이 문제지.”

“하지만… 누구든 그 사람이 호그와트에 있고요?”

“명백히.”

“그러면… 교류 온 학교 사람들 중에 있다는 말이겠죠?”

“전적으로 가능하지. 하지만 마법으로는 많은 것들을 숨길 수 있다.” 그는 횃불을 다른 손으로 바꿔 들었다. “시간이 늦었으니, 그리핀도르 학생들은 네가 어디로 사라졌는지 의아해하고 있겠구나.” 하지만 그녀를 데리고 나가는 대신, 그는 그녀를 내려다보며 말했다. “이 시합은, 포터 양, 사고를 위장해 너에게 심각한 해를 끼치기에 최적의 조건이다.”

“하지만 그냥 내 머리 위로 석상을 무너뜨리거나 해도 됐을 텐데,” 그녀는 미간을 찌푸리며 중얼거렸다. “톰 리들의 일기장이 지니를 시켜서 했던 것처럼요.”

“그렇지,” 스네이프의 말투는 거의, 그녀에게 그 점을 짚어낼 머리가 있었다는 사실에 진심으로 놀란 것처럼 들렸다. 그녀는 그를 노려보았다. “그것은 다시 말해 무언가 더 광범위한 계획이 진행중이라는 뜻이다. 주동자가 분명히 겹치리라는 점을 제외하고도, 월드컵에서 일어난 사건이 이… 수수께끼와 전혀 무관하다고 생각하기는 힘들겠지.”

해리엇은 어쩐지 스네이프가 그와 시리우스의 주특기인 종류의 언어를 사용하려다가 자제한 것 같다는 느낌을 받았다. 그녀는 잠시 시간을 끌며 그가 한 말을 해석했다. “그러니까 그때 일어났던 일도 지금 일어나는 일도 뭔가 큰 음모의 일부분이란 말이죠?”

“그렇게 생각하는 것이 타당하겠지. 그러므로 너는 신중에 신중을 기해야 한다. 시합 과제를 대비한 훈련에도 긴장을 늦추지 마라. 너는 다른 대표선수들보다 세 살이나 어리고, 알고 있는 마법도 그 3년 치 교육과정만큼 뒤떨어져 있다. 게다가 지난해의 절반은 기억 상실과 싸우며 보냈지. 이 시합을 준비하는 일에 관한 한, 너는 _정확히_ 내가 시키는 대로 따라야 한다.”

그녀는 눈을 깜박였다. “하지만 선생님들한테서 도움을 받으면 안 되는 걸로 아는데요.”

“나를 뭐로 보는 거냐? 방금 네가 다른 사람들보다 _3_ _년이나_ 뒤처져 있다고 말했을 텐데. 설마 단 한 순간이라도, 포터 양, 네 멋대로 일을 진행하도록 내가 가만 놔두리라고 생각한 건 아니겠지?”

이럴 수가. 그녀가 부정행위를 저지르게 도울 생각이냐는 암시에 그가 모욕을 느낄 거라고 생각하다니 어리석었다. 그는 자신이 부정행위를 돕지 _않을_ 수도 있다고 그녀가 생각했다는 사실에 모욕을 느끼고 있었다. “하지만 규칙은—”

“장담하건대, 카르카로프와 맥심은 자기 학생이 아무 도움 없이 시합에 참여하도록 가만 놔두지는 않는다. 자기들이 총애하는 제자를 선두로 보내기 위해 할 수 있는 일은 전부 하겠지. 부정행위 따위는 눈 감고도 저지를 거다. 덤블도어 교수와 맥고나걸 교수는 원하는 만큼 고결하게 행동하면서 네가 어디까지 가는지 두고 보라고 해라. 너도 그들과 같은 생각으로 명예로운 바보들의 삼위일체를 완성하고 싶을지 모르겠지만, 네가 원하든 원치 않든 너는 내 도움을 받아야 할 거다.”

해리엇은 웃어야 할지, 안도해야 할지, 감동해야 할지, 아니면 화를 내야 할지 알 수 없었다. 아마 네 가지 다, 그리고 그에 더해 몇 가지 다른 감정을 느껴야 할 것 같았다. “부정행위를 해서 실격당할 수는 없을까요?” 그녀는 작은 희망을 품고 물었다.

“안타깝게도 그렇게는 안 된다.” 그는 진심으로 그 사실이 짜증스러운 것처럼 들렸다. “부정행위는 이 시합의 유구한 전통이니까.

“내가 준비를 끝내면 연락하마,” 그가 말했다. “또 보충수업을 하는 걸로 가장하면 되겠지.”

해리엇은 그날 아침 느꼈던 불만이 되살아나는 것을 느꼈지만, 스네이프는 벌써 돌아서고 있었다.

“가까이 와라,” 그가 어깨 너머로 말했다. “여기 혼자 남고 싶지 않으면.”

진심으로 그가 그럴 수도 있다고 믿으며, 그녀는 그에게 바짝 붙었다. 그들은 그대로 다리를 건너가, 조금 전 지나온 복도로 나왔다. 다리가 뫼비우스의 띠처럼 결국 같은 곳으로 다시 나오게 되어 있다는 사실은 놀랍지도 않았다. 그 다리를 지어놓은 사람이 누구든, 스네이프와 비슷한 사고방식의 소유자가 틀림없었다.

* * * * *

포터 양의 적들이 수고롭게도 그녀를 트리위저드 시합에 집어넣을 음모를 꾸며 성공한 바로 그 밤에 그녀를 해치려 들 것 같지는 않았지만, 세베루스는 무엇 하나 빌어먹을 운에 맡기고 싶지 않았다. 그는 포터 양을 기숙사 입구까지 따라갔다. 그녀는 자신이 세베루스에게 골이 나 있음을 넌지시 알리는 품위 있는 작별인사를 던지고 나서, 벽에 난 구멍을 기어오르면서 끌어모을 수 있는 한 가장 고상하게 무심한 태도로 자기 기숙사 휴게실로 사라졌다.

 _당신은_ _죽음을_ _먹는_ _자였죠_ _,_ _안_ _그래요_ _?_

그는 불의 잔을 찾으러 자리를 떴다.

누군가 불의 잔을 조작했다. 손을 댄 것이 누구인지 알아낼 방법이 있었다. 마법은 지문처럼 개개인을 식별해낼 수 있는 흔적을 남긴다. 덤블도어는 그가 식별 주문을 사용하는 것을 허용하지 않겠지만, 꼭 덤블도어에게 알릴 필요는 없었다. 세베루스는 그저 불의 잔이 백맨이나 크라우치와 함께 호그와트 밖으로 나가버리지만 않았기를 바랐다. 그러면 접근하기가 좀 더 어려워질 테니.

현관 홀에 들어서자, 조명이라고는 아직 불이 붙어 있는 횃대 단 하나뿐이었다. 그리고 덤블도어가 돌바닥 한가운데 놓인 편안해 보이는 의자에 앉아 있었다. 손가락을 깍지 끼고, 횃불이 타오르는 것을 무심하게 지켜보면서.

세베루스를 향해 시선을 돌렸을 때 그의 표정은 덥수룩한 수염에 가려 읽어낼 수 없었다. 그러나 세베루스는 속지 않았다. 수염에도, 덤블도어가 둘러 입은, 참을성 있게 기다리는 노인 같은 분위기에도. 그는 눈을 가늘게 떴다.

덤블도어는 말없이 손짓으로 그를 내려오라고 독촉했다. 세베루스는 잠자코 계단을 마저 내려가며, 그 또한 덤블도어가 무엇을 가지고 자신을 나무랄 생각이든 전혀 신경 쓰지 않는다는 아우라를 내뿜기 위해 있는 힘을 다했다.

덤블도어가 그들 주위로 기밀 유지를 위한 주문을 둘렀다. 세베루스가 직접 만든 주문이었다. 덤블도어는 무언마법을 사용했지만, 그 자신이 만든 주문이 피부 위에 와닿는 감각은 매일 반복해서 들어온 노래처럼 친숙했다.

“해리엇을 그리핀도르 기숙사까지 바래다주다니 정말 친절하군,” 덤블도어가 말했다. “필시 그녀는 상당히 동요한 상태였을 테지. 약간의 안심시켜 주는 말이 크게 도움이 되었을 걸세.”

세베루스는 덤블도어의 눈과 귀가 ‘어디로도 이어지지 않는 다리’에까지 뻗어있지 않다고 확신했다. 그건 불가능했다. 이 순간 잠시나마 더럭 의심이 든 것은 그저 덤블도어가 가진 특별한 재능, 자신이 모든 것을 안다고 믿게 만드는 그 재능 때문이었다.

 _만약_ _‘_ _그_ _사람_ _’_ _이_ _나를_ _죽이려고_ _하고_ _당신이_ _죽음을_ _먹는_ _자라서_ _그를_ _위해_ _일하고_ _있다면_ _,_ _내가_ _상관할_ _바죠_ _!_

“제가 일생 단 한 번이라도 누군가를 안심시킬 수 있다고 진심으로 믿으시는 겁니까?” 그는 물었다.

덤블도어가 미소를 지었다. “나는 자네에게도 자네 나름대로 에둘러 사람을 안심시킬 방법이 있으리라 믿네—자네가 그럴 마음만 내킨다면.” 그러더니 미소는 수염 아래로 사라지고, 그는 그 특유의 엄숙한 시선을 들어 세베루스를 응시했다. 화살처럼 상대방의 영혼을 쏘아 맞히는, 단 한 번도 빗나가지 않는 눈. “불의 잔은 마법부로 반환되었네, 세베루스. 나는 자네가 더 이상 그 문제에 간여하지 않기를 바라네.”

세베루스는 자신이 하려는 일을 덤블도어가 손쉽게 짐작해낼 것을 알았어야 했다. “ _바라시는_ 거야 제가 어쩔 수 없지요, 교장선생님.”

“필요하다면, 금지한다고 하지.” 덤블도어가 꽤 침착한 투로 말을 받았다. “자네가 그것에서 정보를 빼내기 위해 이용하려던 방법과 함께 말이네. 굳이 덧붙일 필요도 없기를 바라네만…”

“언젠가 당신이 제게,” 세베루스는 눈을 가늘게 뜨느라 얼굴 근육이 욱신거릴 정도였다. “하신 말씀이 떠오르는군요. _때로는_ _어쩔_ _수_ _없이_ _해야만_ _하는_ _일도_ _있다(needs must)_ 고.”

덤블도어는 수치심에 고개를 숙이지 않았다. 오히려 언제나처럼 지극히 평온한 얼굴로 세베루스를 마주 보았다. 역설적이게도 정확히 13년 전 할로윈 밤에, 그들은 이 비슷한 대화를 나눴다. 릴리의 죽음 직후, 덤블도어가 릴리의 딸을, 그녀를 혐오할 것이 분명한 가족의 품으로 보냈을 때였다. 세베루스는 릴리가 그 사실을 알았다면 느꼈을 괴로움과 분노를 생생히 그려낼 수 있었다. 그래서 그는 덤블도어에게 말했다. “그녀를 거기로 보내시면 안 됩니다.”

“때로는 어쩔 수 없이 해야만 하는 일도 있네, 세베루스,” 덤블도어는 말했었다. “해리엇의 안전이 최우선이야.”

현재의 세베루스는 말했다. “포터 양의 안전이 이제 더 이상 최우선이 아닌 겁니까?”

덤블도어의 표정은 바뀌지 않았다. 그의 하얗게 센 눈썹 한 올 꿈틀거리지 않았다. “여전히 그렇다는 것을 자네도 알잖나,” 그는 말했다. “하지만 어둠의 마법은 그녀를 안전하게 만들어주지 않네, 세베루스. 오히려 그녀를 해하면 모를까—”

“어둠의 마법으로 그녀를 위협하는 것이 누군지 찾아낼 수 있어요!” 세베루스는 이제까지 아슬아슬하게 유지해온 침착함의 가면을 벗어던지고 으르렁거렸다. “그 누군가는 지금 이 순간 우리의 복도와 앞마당을 돌아다니고 있어요, 그것이 누군지 찾아내서, 이제까지 저지른 것 이상의 해악을 끼치지 못하게 보장할 방법이 있단 말입니다!”

“그러나 그것은 내가 지불할 용의가 없는 대가를 요구하네.” 덤블도어의 이성적인 목소리 아래, 강철 같은 확신이 느껴졌다.

“대가를 치르는 것은 접니다, 당신이 아니라!”

“그리고 이번에도, 지난 모든 경우와 마찬가지로, 세베루스, 나는 자네가 그 대가를 치르도록 허락하지 않겠네.” 덤블도어의 시선에 잠시 날카로운 쇠붙이가 스며들었다. “자네는 이미 한 번 약속을 어겼네, 세베루스. 작년에, 피터 페티그루를 찾기 위한 주문으로.”

“그때가 루핀의 처량맞은 인생에서 그가 유일하게 쓸모있었던 순간이었죠,” 세베루스는 대들었다.

“내가 자네를 이 학교에 맞아들일 때, 자네는 어둠의 마법에 두 번 다시 손대지 않겠다고 맹세하지 않았나,” 덤블도어가 그를 굳은 눈으로 노려보았다. “자네는 그 맹세를 어겼어. 내가 자네를 제대로 파악하고 있다면, 분명 조금도 망설이지 않았겠지. 나는 한 번도 어둠의 마법을 멀리해야만 한다고 자네를 완전히 설득할 수는 없었지만, 자네가 이성적으로는 납득하지 못하더라도 나를 생각하는 마음에서 자제하리라고 생각했었네.”

“아마 그걸로는 부족했던 모양이죠,” 세베루스는 이를 드러내며 대꾸했다. 교묘하게 감정을 조종하려는 이 노골적인 태도에 포터 양의 성질머리처럼 격렬한 분통이 치밀었다.

“그렇겠지,” 덤블도어가 중얼거렸다. “자네는 릴리의 목숨이 위태로워지는 순간 볼드모트를 향한 충성심에는 일고의 여지조차 남기지 않았으니까.”

그 순간 그는 덤블도어의 가슴팍에 저주를 날리고 싶었다. 그의 가슴 한복판에 커다랗게 구멍을 뚫어주고 싶었다.

 _당신은_ _나를_ _몇_ _번이나_ _죽일_ _수_ _있었어요_ _._ _지금도_ _이_ _다리_ _밑으로_ _밀어버릴_ _수_   _있었고_ _._ _그리고_ _당신은_ _…_ _당신은_ _그_ _패트로누스를_ _불러내는_ _사람이니까_.

“자네가 해리엇에게 보여주는 헌신은, 진정으로 나를 겸허하게 만드네,” 덤블도어가 말했다. “그로 인해 그녀가 더 강해졌다고 믿고.” 그의 콧수염이 꿈틀거렸다. “물론 항상 그녀가 선호할 만한 방향으로 이루어지는 것은 아니지만… 그러나 그녀가 어둠의 마법에 노출되는 것은 용납할 수 없네.”

세베루스는 간신히 목소리를 찾아 내뱉을 수 있었다. “그녀를 노출시키는 일은 없을 겁니다—”

“그러나 그녀는 노출될 걸세, 세베루스, 만약 자네가 다시 어둠의 마법을 행하기 시작한다면. 그것은 파멸로 치닫는 비탈길이네, 지난 몇 년간 내가 간신히 자네를 도와 평평하게 다져줄 수 있었던 길이지. 지금 와서 다시 뒤로 미끄러지는 것은 위험해.”

“은유를 어디까지 끌고 가실 생각입니까?”

“특히나,” 덤블도어는 그를 무시하고 말을 이었다. “어둠의 군주가 다시 한 번 힘을 얻으려는 이 시점에는. 자네는 유혹을 느끼게 될 걸세, 세베루스—”

“분명 _요구는_ _받게_ 되겠죠.”

“—바로 그 때문에 자네가 꼭 필요한 이상으로 손을 대지 않는 것이 더더욱 중요하지. 13년 전에 말했듯이, 나는 확실한 선을 긋고 자네가 그 선을 넘지 못하게 해야만 하네. 자네의 위장신분을 유지하는 데 반드시 필요하지 않은 어둠의 마법은 선을 넘어선 것이고, 세베루스. 해서는 안 되네.”

세베루스의 얼굴에서 무엇을 보았는지 몰라도, 그는 한숨을 쉬었다. “내가 원하는 바는 전혀 아니지만, 필요하다면 나는 자네가 수업시간을 제외하고는 해리엇 근처에 가지 못하게 할 수도 있네. 그것은 자네를 벌하려는 목적이 아니라—”

“ _아니라고요_ _?_ ” 세베루스는 너무 화가 나서 목소리가 나온 것에 오히려 놀랐다.

“—해리엇의 보호를 위한 일이네.” 덤블도어가 그를 보는 눈길은 엄숙하고, 거의 슬프다고 표현할 수도 있을 것 같았다. “결정은 자네가 하게, 세베루스. 어느 쪽이 해리엇을 보호하게 하겠나, 자네인가 아니면 어둠의 마법인가?”

말을 마치고 덤블도어는 그들의 대화가 새어나가는 것을 막고 있던 주문을 취소했다. 세베루스를 지나치며, 그는 세베루스의 어깨를 짚으려는 듯 손을 들어올렸다가, 무엇엔가 눈빛이 흔들리더니, 손을 도로 내렸다.

“좀 쉬게, 세베루스.” 그렇게 조용히 말하고, 그는 계단을 올라 시야에서 사라졌다.

* * * * *

리무스는 베이컨 굽는 냄새를 맡으며 눈을 떴다. 친숙했다. 사지가 불타는 듯한 통증도, 두개골이 울리는 고통도, 목구멍이 사포로 밀린 듯 깔깔한 느낌도, 친숙했다.

매트리스가 출렁했다. “무니?” 시리우스의 목소리가 불렀다. 귀가 욱신거렸다. 손이 리무스의 이마를 짚었다. 그건 아프지 않았다. “슬슬 산 자의 세상으로 돌아온 거야?”

리무스는 뭐든 말하려고 했다. 적어도 뭔가 입 밖에 내기는 한 것 같았다. 끙끙거리는 소리가 귀에 들어온 것도 같았다. 그 직후, 아무것도 들리지 않았다.

그가 두 번째로 눈을 떴을 때, 베이컨의 냄새는 사라지고 없었지만 고통은 여전했다. 천장에 희미한 빛이 어른거렸다. 지붕을 두드리는 빗소리가 들렸다.

 _패드풋_ _?_ 그는 생각했다. 소리내 부를 수는 없었기 때문이다. 머리를 움직이려 시도했을 때, 경추 부근에서 치솟는 통증에 머릿속에 끓는 쇳물이 부어지는 기분이 들었다.

세 번째로 눈을 떴을 때는 램프가 밝혀져 있었다. 패드풋은 구석의 의자에 앉아 책을 읽고 있었다. 어울리지 않는 광경이었다. 그는 고개를 들어 힐끗 보더니, 책을 한쪽으로 치워두고 일어서 침대맡으로 다가왔다.

“물 줄게,” 그는 머리맡 탁자에 올려둔 병에서 물을 한 잔 따르고 나서, 리무스가 몸을 일으켜 마실 수 있게 도왔다. 리무스는 순간적으로 혼자서 몸을 일으키지 못하는 약함을 내보이기보다는 차라리 목이 갈라질 듯한 아픔을 견디고 말겠다고 생각할 뻔했다. 생각할 뻔은 했지만. 목의 아픔이 더 심했다.

“내가… 종일… 잤어?” 리무스가 쉰 목소리로 물었다. 소리를 내는 것 자체가 정말이지 빌어먹게 고통스러웠지만.

“그래,” 시리우스가 대답했다. “덕분에 나 혼자 아침을 다 먹어치워야 했다고.” 그는 또 한 번 리무스의 이마에 체온을 재는 것처럼 손을 가져다 댔다가 뗐다. “지금이라도 뭐 좀 만들어 줄까?”

“아니,” 그는 지금 자신이 뭐든 목으로 넘길 수 있을지 확신이 서지 않았다. 목구멍이 지나치게 아팠다. “…몇 시야?”

“새벽 두 시가 넘었어. 이제 일요일이네.”

리무스는 고개를 끄덕이기도 피곤했다. 울프스베인을 복용한 후유증이라 해도, 아무리 어젯밤이 할로윈이었다 해도, 이렇게까지 손끝 하나 까딱할 수 없는 것은 이상했다. 아무래도 약효가 떨어지고 있거나, 아니면…

시리우스가 지금 이 순간, 오늘 하루 내도록 생각하고 있었을 것이 분명한 스네이프 욕을 줄줄이 토해내고 있지 않다는 것이 놀라울 뿐이었다. 그러기는커녕 시리우스의 얼굴은 램프가 비추는 허름한 노란색 불빛 아래서 불가사의하게 사색적으로 보였다.

“홀리베리가 읽는다는 그 연애 소설을 좀 읽어봤는데 말이야,” 그가 말했다. “까놓고 말해서, 그 애가 이렇게 관능적인 소설을 읽는 걸 어떻게 받아들여야 하는지 잘 모르겠어.”

“너랑 제임스… 그 잡지들… 그 애랑… 비슷한 나이 때였어,” 리무스가 느릿느릿 조심스럽게 대꾸했다. 평소라면 조금쯤 재미있어했겠지만, 시리우스답지 않게 차분한 태도가 불안했다.

“맹세코 이 소설책들이 그것보다 더 노골적이라고. 읽으면서 내내 그 애가 반쯤은 무슨 말인지 이해 못 하고 넘어갔기를 바라고 있었다니까.” 그는 잠시 입을 다물었다. “좀 더 자고 싶어?”

리무스는 정말 조금도 더 자고 싶은 마음이 없었지만, 그의 몸은 생각이 다른 듯했다. 눈을 감자마자, 그는 새카만 강 속으로 빨려 들어가듯 의식을 잃었다. 강물 속에서 그는, 색을 잃은 풍경 위에 환하게 빛나는 은빛 구체를 보았다. 그는 달리고 달리고 또 달렸다, 옆에서 함께 달려주는 조그만 검은 개와 함께.

* * * * *

일요일 아침 눈을 떴을 때, 해리엇은 베개 밑에 머리를 집어넣고 트리위저드 시합이 끝날 때까지 쭉 잠들어 있고 싶은 심정이었다. 하지만 파르바티와 라벤더가 몸단장하느라 덜그럭거리며 돌아다니고 있었으므로 다시 잠들기는 그른 듯했다. 3년간 그들과 기숙사 한 방을 써온 만큼, 그녀는 그대로 누워서 그들이 끝내고 나가기를 기다릴 정도로 어리석지는 않았다. 특히 오늘은 일요일이라 수업에 들어가기 위해 서둘러 단장을 끝내야 하는 것도 아니었으니까.

그녀는 휘장을 열고 허마이니의 침대 쪽을 살폈다. 하지만 그 안은 벌써 비어 있었다. 가슴이 내려앉았다. 어젯밤 그녀가 돌아왔을 때도 허마이니는 벌써 자고 있었다—책에 머리를 묻고 자고 있기는 했지만, 어쨌든. 론은 아예 보지도 못했다.

“해리엇, 일어났어?” 파르바티가 거울을 통해 그녀를 보고 명랑하게 인사했다. 그녀는 액상 아이라이너로 눈 주변을 칠하고 있었다. 해리엇은 그것이 섬세한 작업이라는 것을 알고 있었다.

“우리 대표선수께서는 편히 주무셨을까?” 라벤더가 물었다. 그녀도 돌아보지 않았지만, 돌아보려면 돌아볼 수도 있는 상황이었다. 파르바티와 달리 그녀는 그냥 머리를 빗고 있었으니까. 게다가 목소리도 뾰족했다. 어쩐지 그 한 마디로 선을 그으려는 것 같았다. 파르바티의 아이라이너처럼 굵고 선명한 선을.

“무슨 의미로 하는 말이야?” 해리엇도 상당히 날카로운 말투로 되물었다.

라벤더는 억지로 태평스러운 척 어깨를 으쓱했다. “그냥 어젯밤에 흥분되는 사건을 겪고 나서 잘 쉬었는지 궁금했어.”

파르바티가 힐끗 그녀를 돌아보았다. 미간을 희미하게 찌푸리고 있었지만, 뭐라고 하지는 않았다.

“괜찮아,” 해리엇이 짧게 대꾸했다. “걱정해줘서 고마워.” 그녀는 가능한 한 빠르게 옷을 갈아입고 방을 나왔다. 나가는 그녀를 향해 파르바티는 불안한 듯한 미소를 지어 보였지만, 라벤더는 해리엇이 존재하는 것조차 인식하지 못하는 사람처럼 행동했다.

 _이건_ _대체_ _무슨_ _상황이지_ _?_ 해리엇은 쿵쾅거리며 계단을 내려갔다. 망할, 허마이니가 어디 갔는지 아느냐고 두 사람에게 물어볼 계획이었는데 깜박하고 말았다.

그녀가 내려오는 것을 보고, 기숙사 휴게실에 있던 사람들이 휘파람을 불거나 박수를 쳤다. 휴게실에는 아직도 어젯밤 프레드랑 조지가 축하의 의미로 터트린 폭죽이 남긴 연기 냄새와 버터맥주 냄새가 진동을 했다. 그녀는 잠이 덜 깬 얼굴들을 빠르게 훑으며 걸음걸이를 재촉해 초상화 구멍으로 향했다. 론도 허마이니도 보이지 않았다. 그들은 어디에 있는 걸까?

그녀는 초상화를 활짝 열어젖히다가 하마터면 액자 모서리로 허마이니의 턱을 가격할 뻔했다.

“안녕,” 허마이니는 아슬아슬하게 뇌진탕을 피한 놀라움에서 벗어난 다음에는 미소를 지었다. “아침 먹을래?” 그녀는 버터 바른 토스트가 층층이 쌓인 냅킨을 들어올려 보였다. “네가 대연회장까지 가고 싶지 않을 것 같았거든, 아무래도… 이런 상황이니까.”

“응,” 해리엇은 안도감과 고마움에 마음이 조금 가벼워졌다. “내 말은, 가고 싶지 않았어. 난—고마워.”

두 사람이 야외에서 아침을 먹기로 하고 성을 내려가는 동안, 해리엇은 허마이니에게 오늘 아침 라벤더의 이상한 행동거지를 설명했다.

“무시해,” 허마이니가 딱 잘라 말했다. “그녀의 문제가 뭔지 나는 짐작도 안 가지만, 솔직히 알아내려고 수고할 가치도 없어.”

“왜? 혹시 그녀가 뭐라고 말했어?” 해리엇은 얼떨떨하게 물었다. 그녀는 라벤더와 직접 다툰 적은 없었다. 파르바티와 다툰 지 얼마 안 되긴 했지만, 해리엇이 몇 주 전에 사과한 이후로 파르바티는 줄곧 완벽하게 다정했다.

“아마 네가 세드릭이나 크룸의 사인을 손에 넣기 딱 좋은 기회를 얻은 것에 질투하고 있거나 뭐 그럴 거야. 그냥 무시해, 네가 속 끓일 가치는 없어.”

하지만 허마이니의 말도 해리엇의 기분을 나아지게 하는 데는 실패했다. 이유를 알 수 없었다. 그녀는 평소에도 라벤더를 굉장히 좋아하지는 않았다. 라벤더가 그녀에게 이유없이 화풀이를 하고 있다고 해서 왜 신경이 쓰인단 말인가?

그녀는 토스트 한쪽을 들고 모서리를 야금야금 갉아먹으며 호숫가를 향해 걸었다. 밤사이 비가 왔는지, 땅이 축축했다. 수은 같은 빛이 호수 저편의 지평선에서 희미하게 반짝였다. 짙은색 구름이 가닥가닥 꼬리에 꼬리를 물고 길쭉하게 하늘을 덮었다. 덤스트랭 범선은 물 위에 정박해 있었다. 돛은 걷어 올려져 있었고, 갑판에는 아무도 없었다. 해리엇은 혹시 크룸이 자축하고 있을지 궁금했다. 상상하기가 좀 힘들었다. 그는 월드컵에서 스니치를 잡은 것조차 별로 크게 개의치 않는 것처럼 보였으니까. 크룸이 기뻐하는 모습을 상상하기란 스네이프가 미소 짓는 모습을 상상하기보다 아주 약간 덜 힘든 정도였다—스네이프가 가끔씩 잔인함을 드러낼 때의 미소 말고, 진심으로 기쁜 듯 행복한 듯한 미소를 짓는 모습은 도무지 상상이 가지 않았다. 스네이프의 얼굴 근육은 아마 어떻게 움직여야 그런 모양을 만들어낼 수 있는지 알지도 못할 것이다.

“어제 네가 돌아오는 걸 기다리지 못하고 잠들어버려서 미안해,” 허마이니가 말했다. “너를 기다리면서 책을 읽고 있었는데, 네가 너무 오래 돌아오지 않아서 깜박 졸았어. 깼을 땐 네가 벌써 들어와 자고 있었고.”

“괜찮아,” 해리엇은 안도감을 숨기려고 노력하면서 대꾸했다. 비탈길 아래쪽에서 뭔가 움직이는 것이 시야에 들어왔다. “저거 론 아니야?” 그녀는 눈을 가늘게 뜨고, 호수 가까이 혼자 서서 건성으로 물수제비를 뜨고 있는 인영을 살폈다. 그의 여우색 머리카락이 사방의 칙칙한 풍경 속에서 단 한 점 선명한 빛깔이었다.

“들어봐,” 허마이니는 그렇게 말하고는, 잠시 침묵했다. 해리엇은 귀를 한껏 기울이며 주위를 두리번거렸다. 하지만 그러다 허마이니가 한숨을 쉬었다. “미안. 내 말은, 내가 이제부터 할 말을 잘 들으라는 거였어. 론은… 어쩌면 네가 직접 네 이름을 집어넣었을지도 모른다는 좀 바보같은 생각을 하고 있어. 그가 _정말로_ 그렇게 믿는 건 아니야,” 해리엇이 멍하니 그녀를 쳐다보자, 그녀는 서둘러 덧붙였다. “그는 그저 약간 샘이 나는 것뿐이야. 그리고 어제 네 상태가 좀 이상했던 걸 가지고 괜히 깊이 생각한 것 같은데, 그뿐이야—”

“ _너는_ 내가 이름을 집어넣었다고 생각하는 건 아니지, 그렇지?” 해리엇은 마른침을 삼켰다. 론이 자신을 거짓말쟁이로 여길지도 모른다고는 상상조차 해본 적 없었다.

“당연하지—다른 걸 다 제치고, 덤블도어가 네 이름을 불렀을 때 네 얼굴에 떠올랐던 표정만 봐도!” 허마이니는 고개를 절레절레 흔들었다. “나는 론에게 네 기분이 나빴던 건 스네이프 때문이라고 얘기했어. 내 생각에는 그도 결국에는 내 말을 들었을 것 같아, 단지 네가 어제 너무 늦게 돌아오는 바람에—”

“그건 내 탓이 아니었어,” 해리엇이 열을 올리며 대꾸했다.

“네 탓이 아닌 건 나도 알아,” 허마이니는 간단히 응수했고, 해리엇의 분함은 금세 한풀 죽었다. “어쨌든 우리는 지금 그에게 가서 다시 얘기하면 돼.”

그들은 이제 호숫가에 도착했다. 론은 그들이 다가가는 것을 분명 보고서도, 못 본 것처럼 시선을 돌렸다. 그리고 호수에 또 하나의 돌멩이를 던져 넣었다. 그 돌멩이는 호선을 그리며 날아가 한 번 튀어 오르지도 않고 수면 아래로 퐁, 의기소침하게 가라앉았다.

“좋은 아침,” 허마이니가 목소리에 한껏 쾌활함을 담아 인사했다.

론은 알아들을 수 없는 말을 중얼거리며 돌멩이를 하나 더 집어들었다. 그는 시험하듯 그걸 한두 번쯤 공중에 던졌다 받더니, 물을 향해 내던졌다. 그 돌은 점잖지 못한 풍덩, 소리를 내며 사라졌다.

허마이니는 해리엇을 향해 제발 무슨 말이라도 하라는 간절한 눈빛을 쏘아보냈다. 하지만 만약 론이 자신을 믿지 않는다면, 그녀도 먼저 말을 걸 생각은 없었다. 그녀는 보란 듯이 시선을 돌려, 덤스트랭 범선을 관찰하기 시작했다. 범선 구경도 크룸 구경만큼 흥미진진하다는 양.

“이게 첫 번째 과제가 아니라서 다행이야,” 론이 불쑥 말했다. 그의 주먹은 새로 주워든 돌멩이를 힘껏 움켜쥐고 있었다. “난 참패하고 말 테니까. 생각해 보면 내가 이름을 넣을 수 없었던 게 잘된 일인지도 모르지.”

그가 이번에 던진 돌은 호수 저편에 가서 요란하게 물보라를 일으키며 물에 빠졌다. 허마이니는 흠칫 어깨를 움츠렸다.

해리엇은 남은 토스트를 던져 버리고 론에게 성큼성큼 다가가, 그의 손에 들린 새 돌멩이를 잡아챘다. 그녀가 호수를 향해 던진 돌은, 이제껏 그가 던진 돌멩이들처럼, 한 번도 수면 위로 튀어 오르는 일 없이 기분 나쁜 _풍덩_ 소리와 함께 가라앉았다.

“근데 내 이름은 들어가서 정말 엿같이 됐구나,” 그녀는 사납게 외쳤다. “저걸 봐! 난 꼴찌 하겠다!”

“해리엇,” 허마이니가 끼어들었다.

“나한테 하고 싶은 말이 있으면,” 해리엇은 분노로, 혹은 다른 어떤 감정으로, 몸이 부들부들 떨렸다. 그녀는 론을 보는 대신 잔잔한 수면을 노려보았다. 그들이 던져댄 돌멩이들이 남긴 파문은 벌써 흔적도 없었다. “그냥 대놓고 하는 게 어때?”

“할 말이 뭐가 있어?” 론이 낮은 목소리로 물었다. 그 역시 해리엇처럼 약간 떨고 있었다.

“아마 빌어먹을 한마디도 없는 것 같네,” 해리엇은 몸을 홱 돌려 뛰쳐나갈 준비를 했다.

“해리엇, 거기 가만있어,” 허마이니가 날카롭게 지시했다. “론, 너도 지금 _당장_ 그만둬—너희 _둘_ _다_ , 그만해! 해리엇, 론은 네가 이름을 집어넣지 않았다는 걸 사실은 잘 알아. 둘 다 내 말 알아듣겠어?”

“그럼 어떻게 거기서 이름이 나온 거야?” 론이 중얼거렸다. 아마 이를 악물고 있어서 그런지, 소리가 조금 웅웅거리게 나왔다.

 _스네이프랑_ _무디는_ _누군가_ _내가_ _죽기를_ _원한다_ _고_ _생각해_ _,_ 해리엇은 생각했다. 하지만 그 말은 입 밖에 내어 말하기에는 좀 통속적으로 들렸다. 그에 더해, 뭐라 표현할 수 없는 어떤 기분. 무디는 편집증 환자였고, 스네이프가 그녀의 안전에 집착하는 태도로 말하자면 마법약 시간에 그녀가 칼을 쥐도록 놔두는 것이 놀라울 지경이었다. 스네이프나 무디가 누군가 그녀를 죽이려 든다고 생각하는 것은 일상적인 일이었다. 하지만 여기서 론과 허마이니에게, 스스로 소리내서 그렇게 말하는 것은…

 _네_ _똘마니_ _위즐리와_ _그레인저에게도_ _이미_ _말을_ _퍼트렸나_ _?_ 스네이프가 물었었다.

 _말_ _안_ _했어요_ , 그녀는 대답했다. _말했다간_ _야단법석을_ _떨_ _게_ _분명하니까요_.

“나도 몰라,” 해리엇은 말했다. “어떻게 그렇게 됐는지나… 아니면 누가 그랬는지, 날 시합에 집어넣으려고 한 게 누군지 나는 전혀 모르겠어.”

그녀는 론을 쳐다보았다. 론은 여전히 턱을 치켜들고 호수를 뚫어지게 내다보고 있었다. 그는 오래도록 말이 없었다. 그가 결국 아무 말도 하지 않을 거라는 생각이 들어, 조금 전 호수로 가라앉던 돌멩이처럼 해리엇의 가슴도 내려앉았다. 허마이니를 돌아볼 엄두조차 나지 않았다. 그녀가 어떻게 반응하고 있을지, 그 얼굴에 떠오를 실망감을 볼 엄두가—

그때 그가 거칠게 내뱉었다. “뭐가 됐든, 좋은 뜻으로 그랬을 리는 없지.”

해리엇의 심장이 아래로 내려가던 움직임을 멈추고, 도로 둥실둥실 떠올랐다. 호수에 가라앉던 돌멩이가 갑자기 부석(浮石)으로 변하기라도 한 듯. 론은 주머니에 손을 쑤셔넣고 발치에 쌓아놨던 돌무더기를 걷어찼다.

“나는 완전히 바보 멍청이 같은 꼴을 보이고 말걸,” 그녀는 말했다.

“생각해보면 넌 시합에 나가게 되면 어떨까 같은 얘기는 한 번도 한 적이 없었네,” 론은 발뒤꿈치로 돌멩이를 질척질척한 땅속에 꾹꾹 밀어넣으며 말했다. “그게 아마 현명한 태도였던 건지도.”

“글쎄,” 해리엇은 대꾸했다. “그건 생각해볼 문제야. 그래서 결국 내가 어떤 꼴이 됐는지 봐.”

* * * * *

리무스는, 못마땅하게도, 일요일에도 한참 늦은 시각에 일어났다. 그는 한순간이라도 더 침대에 머무르고 싶지 않았다. 그래서 온몸의 뼈와 근육이 비명을 지르며 반대하는 것도 무시하고 대신 소파에 가서 앉았다.

“무니,” 시리우스가 결국 개입했다. “넌 지금 똑바로 앉아있는 것만으로도 땀을 비오듯 흘리고 있어.”

“담요 때문에,” 리무스는 거짓말을 했다. “너무 두꺼워서 답답해.”

“개소리는 계속 해도 되는데 일단 자리에 누워서 하지그래. 너 스스로를 고문하는 짓은 그만두고.”

리무스는 등에서 새롭게 불타오르는 듯한 고통을 느꼈다. 경추부터 꼬리뼈까지, 척추를 따라 산불처럼 맹렬한 기세로 통증이 달려내려갔다. “난 괜찮아.”

시리우스는 코웃음을 치듯 한숨을 쉬었지만, 그 이상 고집하지는 않았다. 그는 주전자에서 끓는 물을 컵에 붓고, 컵을 덥힌 물을 다시 찻잎 위에 부어 타이머를 돌려놓고, 베이커리에서 사온 스콘을 접시에 덜어 담는 동안, 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 그는 차를 내오며 설탕과 크림이 담긴 단지들을 옆에 둥둥 띄워 왔다. 시리우스가 _자기_ 차조차 입맛대로 비율을 맞춰 만들지 못한다는 것을 모두가 알았으니까.

하지만 다음 순간 그는 모든 것을 커피테이블 위에 놓고는 무심하게, “여기. 양껏 먹게, 친구,” 하고 말했다.

리무스는 자신이 표정을 관리하는 데 그럭저럭 성공했다고 생각했다. 시리우스는 볼품없는 자주색 안락의자에 풀썩 주저앉아 자기 차를 홀짝거리고 있었다. 목소리만큼 무심한 얼굴을 하고서. 리무스는 그에게 기분 나쁜 눈길 한 번 보내지 않기로 다짐했다. 시리우스를 노려보는 것은 그에게 뭘 좀 건네달라고 하는 것과 마찬가지로 패배의 한 형태였다.

대신 그는 “고마워,” 대꾸하고, 통증에 대비해 마음을 단단히 먹은 다음 찻잔을 향해 손을 뻗었다.

그의 욱신거리는, 불타는, 흐느끼는 팔이 찻잔까지 절반쯤 도달했을 때 시리우스가 불쑥 내뱉었다. “아 진짜 지독하게 고집 센 자식.” 그리고 찻잔을 홱 낚아채듯 집어들어 그에게 내밀었다.

“날 시중들어 줄 필요는 없어,” 리무스는 부드럽게 말했다. 그동안에도 등과 어깨, 옆구리는 비비 꼬이듯 비명을 질러댔다. 시리우스에게서 찻잔을 받아드는 대신, 그는 방향을 바꿔 크림 단지를 향해 손을 뻗었다.

그의 등은 하필 그 순간을 택해서 참을 만큼 참았다고 결정한 듯했다. 갑작스럽게 욱신, 하는 통증에 등 전체에 경련이 이는 바람에 그는 소파에서 굴러떨어졌다. 적어도 때맞춰 창문을 쾅쾅 두들기는 소리가 들려서 다행이었다. 균형을 잃은 것이 깜짝 놀라서였다고 둘러댈 수 있으니.

“난 괜찮아,” 그는 쉰 목소리로 간신히 내뱉었다. 고통스러운 신음을 참아내느라 목이 쑤시듯 아팠다. “우편물 좀 가져와 줄래? 저 부엉이 때문에 머리가 지끈거려.”

테이블 위로 몸을 굽히고 앉은 시리우스는 말없이 그를 노려보았지만, 곧 몸을 일으켜 성큼성큼 리무스의 시야에서 사라졌다. 리무스는 눈을 감고, 이를 악물고, 기어이 소파 위로 다시 몸을 올려놓을 수 있었다. 시리우스가 창가에서 덜컹거리는 소리가 들렸다.

“홀리베리가 보낸 거야,” 시리우스가 어깨 너머로 짤막하게 일러주었다.

리무스는 아마 시합에 관한 이야기가 쓰여 있을 거라고 대꾸하고 싶었다—그건 훌륭하게 일상적인 대화가 되었을 것이다—하지만 그럴 힘이 남아있지 않았다. 그는 소파 등받에 몸을 구기듯 기댄 채, 심호흡을 했다.

“이것 좀 들어봐!” 시리우스가 내지른 소리에 창문이 덜컹거리는 듯했다. 헤드윅이 나무라듯 부엉거렸다. 리무스는 눈을 번쩍 뜨고 재빨리 부엌 쪽을 향해 고개를 돌리다가 목에 경련이 나는 줄 알았다. 편지를 내려다보는 시리우스의 얼굴은 격분 그 자체를 형상화한 것 같았다. 사랑스러운 _해리엇이_ 쓴 편지가 저런 반응을 이끌어냈다면, 리무스가 상상할 수 있는 것은 스네이프에 관계된 이야기뿐이었다.

“‘사랑하는 무니와 패드풋,’” 시리우스가 이를 악물고 소리내 읽었다. “‘두 사람 다 잘 지내고 있기를 바라요, 특히 리무스가요. 금요일 밤에 트리위저드 시합이 공식적으로 시작됐어요. 그리고 토요일 밤에 대표선수들이 선발됐어요, 나를 포함해서요.’”

“뭐라고?” 리무스는 순식간에 몸을 일으켰다. 그 과정에서 베고 있던 쿠션이 바닥으로 날아갔고 등에 있는 근육은 열두 개쯤 삐끗했다.

“‘나는 네 번째 대표선수로 뽑혔어요,’” 시리우스가 분노로 덜덜 떨리는 목소리로 읽었다. “‘누가 내 이름을 불의 잔에 집어넣었는지 모르겠어요. 내가 넣지는 않았거든요. 교수님들이 검토해봤는데 아무래도 나는 이제 시합에 참여해야 한다나 봐요. 그 불의 잔과의 계약은 구속력이 있다고. 나 말고 호그와트 대표선수는 후플푸프의 세드릭 디고리예요. 제발 관계자들의 목을 조르러 학교로 달려오지는 말아요, 체포당하고 말 테니까, 사랑을 담아 해리엇.’” 다 읽은 편지를 리무스에게 던지듯 내미는 그의 눈은 활활 타오르고 있었다. “네 번째 선수라니, 무니, 빌어먹을 네 번째 선수!”

리무스는 편지를 받아 들고 다시 한 번 훑었다. 시리우스가 방금 소리내 읽은 것 그대로의 내용이었지만. “이럴 수가.”

그동안 시리우스는 쉴새 없이 쿵쾅거리고 돌아다니며 고래고래 악을 쓰고 있었다. 심지어 팔까지 머리 위로 휘저었다. “—제기랄 시합 참가 따위 어림도 없어, 내가 그리로 확 달려 내려가 눈에 들어오는 모든 인간들에게 임페리우스 저주를 쏘는 한이 있어도, 염병 절대로 그렇게는 안 되지—”

“‘누가 내 이름을 불의 잔에 집어넣었는지 모르겠어요. 내가 넣지는 않았거든요,’” 리무스가 소리내 읽었다. “이럴 수가.” 자신이 고장난 레코드 기기같이 굴고 있다는 것은 알았다, 하지만… “그렇다면—시리우스, 그렇다면 어둠의 표식을 불러냈던 그 자가 지금 호그와트에 있거나, 그 공범자가 있다는 뜻이야. 그 애를 해할 마음을 먹지 않고서는 해리엇을 시합에 집어넣을 이유가 없어—”

“알아.” 시리우스는 의자에 털썩 주저앉아 다리를 덜덜 떨며 손으로 머리카락을 쓸어넘겼다. “나는—”

“넌 어디도 가지 않을 거야,” 리무스는 딱 잘라 선언했다.

“그 애가 버드나무 통로로 오면 돼,” 시리우스는 몸을 일으키며 말했다. “오두막에서 만나면—”

“시리우스, 호그와트에는 해리엇의 적이 있고, 우린 그게 누군지도 몰라—”

“그러니까 더더욱 가서 그 애를 만나야지!”

“그렇지 않아, 왜냐하면 그게 누구든 그녀를 관찰하고 있을 테니까. 네가 가서 붙잡히는 건 그 애를 돕는 게 아니야.”

시리우스는 눈을 부릅떴다. 여전히 다리를 떨고 있었다, 그는 이제 서 있는데도. 그는 리무스에게 등을 돌리고 조그만 응접실을 격한 걸음걸이로 돌아다니기 시작했다. 들리지 않는 혼잣말을 중얼거리며.

“우리는 답장을 써야 해,” 리무스는 말했다. “그 애를 안심시켜 줘야지.”

“홀리베리는 거짓말을 듣는 걸 좋아하지 않아,” 시리우스가 고개만 돌려 쏘아붙였다.

“거짓말은 하면 안 되겠지만, 필요 이상으로 걱정시킬 필요도 없지. 이 편지를 봐,” 리무스는 다시 한 번 편지를 훑어보았지만, 단어는 한 글자도 눈에 들어오지 않았다. 이미 한 글자 한 글자 기억에 아로새겨져 있었으니까. “그녀가 얼마나 불안할지, 드러난 구석이 한 군데도 없어. 해리엇은 자기가 이 상황에 마음을 졸이지 않는 것처럼 가장하고 싶어하지만, 분명히 마음을 졸이고 있을 거야. 그 애는 아직 어려, 시리우스, 아무리 그 사실을 지적받는 걸 그 애가 싫어한다 해도.”

“다른 어린아이들은 겪지 않는 이 모든 개떡 같은 상황을 겪어야 하는 애를 어린아이 취급해서 얻어지는 게 뭔지 모르겠는데,” 시리우스가 으르렁거렸다.

“내 말은 그녀를 아이 취급하자는 게 아니야, 그녀가 아직도 본질적으로는 아이인 부분을 염두에 둬야 한다는 말이지. 지금 당장, 그 애는 안심시켜 줄 사람이 필요해.”

시리우스는 뭐라고 좀 더 투덜거렸다. 가늘게 뜨인 눈 속에서 단단하고 험악한 감정의 격류가 소용돌이치고 있었다.

“네가 진심으로 그렇게 믿는다면,” 그는 여전히 눈을 가늘게 뜬 채 대꾸했다.

“진심으로 그렇게 생각해.”

시리우스는 몸을 돌려 창밖을 내다보았다. “난 한 번도 곁에 있어 줄 수가 없어, 리무스,” 그가 말했다. 그의 등을 보고 있던 리무스는 갑자기 몹시, 몹시 서글퍼졌다.

“작년에는 곁에 있었잖아.”

“그 애에게 정말로 내가 필요할 때 말이야. 그 애가 정말로 날 필요로 할 때마다, 난 언제나 빌어먹을 다른 곳에 가 있었지.” 그가 다시 돌아서서 리무스를 마주했을 때, 그 얼굴에는 화강암처럼 단단한 결의가 떠올라 있었다. “이번에는 그러지 않을 거야.”

“시리우스—”

“지금 당장 달려가서 사람들 목을 조르기 시작하겠단 말이 아니야. 망할 편지 쓰면 되잖아. 하지만 말해두는데, 난 앉아서 남들이 날 빼놓고 뭘 하든 손가락 장난이나 하고 있지는 않겠어. 나는 그 애를 거기서 빼낼 방법을 찾아내고 말 거야, 무니. 두고 보라고.”

 


	60. 60장. 속임수, 거짓말, 기습공격 (Cheat, Lie, Sneak and Snipe)

 

 

일요일 밤, 오후 내도록 거세게 들이친 비로 흠뻑 젖은 조그만 산장에서, 기울기 시작한 달빛을 받으며 새하얀 눈올빼미 한 마리가 날아올랐다.

잠시 후 집안의 불이 모두 꺼졌다. 돌쩌귀나 유리에 달빛이 부딪혀 반사되는 구석 부분을 제외하고, 산장은 이제 주변 풍경만큼 깜깜했다.

그로부터 조금 더 시간이 흐른 뒤, 문이 또 한 번 열리고 조그만 소쩍새 부엉이 한 마리가 빠져나왔다. 그러더니 잔뜩 흥분한 듯 날개를 퍼덕거리며 먼저 날아간 올빼미와 같은 방향으로 날아갔다.

* * * * *

만월은 지났지만, 여전히 불룩한 달은 호수로 향하는 세베루스의 발길을 비출 만큼은 밝았다. 어둠 속에서 물결 흔들리는 소리가 들렸다. 곧 무너질 듯한 부두에 매여 있는 작고 낡은 보트가 물속에 잠긴 기둥에 부딪히며 덜컹거렸다. 입 밖에 내어 인정할 일은 없겠지만, 그는 그 소리가 듣기 좋다고 생각했다.

다만 그 망할 보트에 올라서는 것은 전혀 좋은 기분이 아니었다. 그는 간신히 호수에 몸을 빠뜨리지 않고 성공했지만, 어쨌든 바깥이 어두컴컴해서 남의 눈에 띌 걱정이 없다는 것만은 다행이었다.

그는 지팡이로 선체를 두드렸다. 그리고 가다가 호수에 보트를 가라앉히지 않도록 조심하면서, 덤스트랭 범선으로 향했다.

덤블도어는 언제나 세베루스의 진정한 재능을 나무랐다. 덤블도어는 _선을_ _그을_ _필요가_ _있다_ 고 생각했다. 그는 세베루스가 13년 전 이미 한 번 선을 그었음을 이해하지 못했다. 덤블도어와 인간의 선한 본성에 대한 그의 믿음이 릴리를 안전하게 보호해주지 못했던 그 밤에, 그 선은 이미 짓밟혔다. 세베루스는 똑같은 상황을 두 번이나 견딜 수는 없었다.

그 문제—그가 가장 잘하는 일을 할 권리를 덤블도어가 인정하지 않는 상황에서 어떻게 포터 양을 지킬 것인지—그가 약속을 어긴다면 덤블도어가 정말 알아차릴지—에 골몰하느라 세베루스는 어제 잠을 청하지 못했다. 하지만 아침의 서늘한 빛이 성벽을 타고 기어오르기 시작할 즈음, 확신을 찾았다. 만약 부득이한 상황이 오면, 자신은 덤블도어와의 약속을 천 번 더 어기는 한이 있어도 포터 양이 안전해지는 데 필요한 길을 찾고 말리라고.

부득이한 상황이 오면.

지금 당장은, 그는 슬리데린답게 행동할 것이다. 슬리데린답게 행동한다는 것은 때때로 겁먹고 뉘우치는 척한다는 뜻이었다.

하지만 또 한편으로, 그것은 상당히 다른 종류의 행동을 의미했다.

돛을 걷어 올린 카르카로프의 범선은 뼈대만 앙상해 보였다. 헐벗은 돛대가 노르스름한 달을 석둑 갈라놓았다. 뱃전에 동그랗게 움푹 들어간 창들이 어둠 속에서 물빛을 희미하게 반사하며 반짝였다. 물 위로 웃음소리가 흘러나왔다. 귀를 기울이면 음악 소리도 들리는 듯했다.

보트는 범선으로 기우뚱거리며 다가가 그 몸통에 쿵, 가볍게 부딪혔다. 그는 보트를 사다리 쪽으로 밀어 간 다음, 조심스럽게 사다리를 올랐다. 그는 원체 운동신경이 좋은 사람이 아닌 데다가, 사다리의 가로대는 물이끼 탓에 미끄러웠다.

그들이 시시한 십대 청소년들임을 감안하면, 덤스트랭 학생들이 그의 존재를 알아채는 데까지 걸린 시간은 그럭저럭 짧았다. 그를 알아본 다음에도 비생산적으로 그를 멀뚱멀뚱 쳐다보고 앉아 있기만 했지만. 세베루스는 여기저기 널린 병들과, 그가 알아들을 수 없는 언어의 노래를 재생하고 있는 낡은 축음기, 서로 물고 빠느라 정신없었던 (일부는 현재진행형인) 커플들을 한 차례 훑어본 다음, 곧장 그들을 가로질러 지나쳤다. 그들은 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 선장실로 이어지길 바라는 문으로 그가 다가서는 동안, 선상에서 나는 소리라고는 축음기가 지직거리며 노래하는 소리뿐이었다.

그는 노크하지 않고 안으로 들어갔다.

그 안은 분명히 선장실이었다. 호화롭고, 장식적이고, 과했다. 하긴 카르카로프가 이름을 떠올릴 수 있는 동지들을 모조리 팔아넘기며 빠져나온 것이, 구태여 사치를 자제하고 척박한 삶을 살기 위해서는 아니었을 테다. 세베루스가 안으로 들어섰을 때 그는 길고 가느다란 파이프를 손가락 틈에 느슨하게 끼우고서 장의자에 비스듬히 앉아 있었다. 뒤로 젖힌 머리 위로 구름 같은 연기가 피어올랐다. 과연, 방 안이 이렇게 엿같이도 답답하고 숨 막히는 것도 놀랍지 않다.

문이 열리는 소리에 카르카로프는 시선을 들었다. 귀찮음으로 일그러진 얼굴이었다. 하지만 들어온 것이 누군지 보자마자, 짜증은 거의 우스울 정도의 속도로 자취를 감췄다.

“여긴 대체 뭣하러 온 거지?” 그가 물었다. 그 목소리에 배어든 불안을 눈치채고 세베루스는 만족스러웠다. 카르카로프 나름대로는 오만한 경멸의 어조 아래 숨기려고 노력했지만, 그 불안감은 속 빈 나무와 호숫가의 물이 만들어내던 소리처럼 달콤하게 귓속을 파고들었다.

세베루스는 등 뒤로 문을 닫았다. 여전히 축음기에서 흘러나오는 음악 소리가 들렸다, 이제는 나무문에 막혀 아주 희미하게. 그는 열려 있는 창문으로 몸을 내밀어 덧창을 끌어내렸다. 그러자 음악 소리가 뚝 끊겼다.

카르카로프는 비틀거리며 일어섰다. 한 손에는 파이프를 꼭 쥐고, 다른 한 손으로는 옷자락을 (금실로 가장자리를 수놓은, 무릎까지 내려오는 가운을 입고 있었다) 더듬어 지팡이를 찾으며.

“뭐—뭘 하려고 생각하고 왔는지는 모르겠지만—” 카르카로프는 파이프를 지팡이 대신인 양 휘두르며 우스꽝스러운 꼴을 연출했다.

“닥쳐,” 세베루스는 말했다.

장의자가 불쑥 앞으로 움직여 카르카로프의 무릎 뒤쪽을 쳤다. 그는 균형을 잃고 뒤로 넘어져, 허우적대며 장의자 위로 쓰러졌다. 간신히 손에 쥐었던 지팡이가 바닥에 굴러떨어지고, 그의 손에는 파이프만 남았다. 빈손으로 그는 의자 모서리를 다급히 찾아 쥐었다. 장의자가 바닥 위로 덜거덕거리며 움직였기 때문이다.

장의자는 세베루스의 발치에 도달해 부드럽게 멈춰섰다. 카르카로프는 버둥거리며 몸을 일으키려 했으나, 세베루스는 지팡이를 한 번 휘둘러 그를 그 자리에 붙잡아둘 주문을 사용했다.

“가만히,” 세베루스는 말했다.

카르카로프의 눈은 커다랗게 뜨여 흰자가 훤히 드러나 보였다. 세베루스는 아직 아무 짓도 하지 않았는데. 카르카로프가 언제나 이렇게 겁쟁이였던가? 아니면 죄책감이 이렇게 때 이른 두려움으로 표출되는 것일까?

세베루스는 감이 떨어져 있었다. 그러나 그는 오래 전에 이 비슷한 행동을 하던 자신을 기억했다. 똑똑히 기억했다… 사람들은 언제나 냄새가 얼마나 특정 기억을 불러내는 데 효과적인지 떠들어대지만, 세베루스의 경우, 크게 뜨인 눈의 흰자가 만들어내는 새하얀 고리, 그리고 짧고 다급한 숨소리가 그랬다. 그것들을 마주하면 익숙한 주문들이 혈관을 저릿저릿 휘감고 돌며 손가락 끝에, 혀 끝에 맴돌았다. 그는 부드럽게 차오르는 힘을 느꼈다. 오랫동안 잊고 있었던, 오래 전 즐겼던, 그것이 주는 쾌락에 속이 거북해졌다. 지나치게 오랫동안 식사를 거른 상태로 한꺼번에 담배를 반 갑쯤 피웠을 때의 느낌과 비슷했다.

 _어느_ _쪽이_ _해리엇을_ _보호하게_ _하겠나_ _,_ _자네인가_ _아니면_ _어둠의_ _마법인가_ _?_ 연기처럼 그의 정신에 흘러든 목소리가 속삭였다. 하기는 덤블도어가 한 말이되 그 목소리는 덤블도어처럼 들리지 않았다. 그가 인식할 수 있는 그 누구의 목소리도 아니었다.

세베루스는 지저분한 일을 처리하는 데 꼭 어둠의 마법이 필요하지는 않았다. 예술가가 꼭 물감이 아니더라도 길에서 주워 온 숯조각 하나로 그림을 완성할 수도 있는 것처럼. 하지만 결과물은 같지 않을 것이다; 완벽한 결과물을 만들어낼 수는 없었다.

하지만 어쨌든 결과를 만들어낼 수는 있었다, 부득이한 상황이 오면.

잔인해지는 데 어둠의 마법까지는 필요없었다.

“안녕, 이고르,” 그는 말했다.

“세-세베루스.” 카르카로프가 입으로 숨을 내쉬었다. 그리고 용감하게도 입술 끝을 끌어올려 보였다. 세베루스는 그를 13년간 보지 못했지만, 레질리먼시나 엑스레이 없이도 그의 머릿속에서 바쁘게 돌아가고 있는 톱니바퀴는 훤히 들여다보였다. _이름_ _?_ _이름으로_ _부른다는_ _건_ _긍정적인_ _의미지_ _,_ _그래_ _._ _맞춰줄_ _수_ _있어_ _._ “나와 대화를 나누고 싶었다면, 친애하는 내 친구, 말을 하지 그랬나.”

 _친애하는_ _내_ _친구_ _(my dear boy)_. 덤블도어가 그를 그렇게 불렀다.

“대화,” 세베루스는 되풀이했다. 카르카로프의 얼굴에 떠오른 미소가 불안하게 흔들리도록 계산된 어조로. 결과는 성공적이었다. “그렇지, 이고르. 내가 원하는 게 바로 그거야, 대화. 그때 그 시절처럼.”

불안하게 흔들리던 미소가 핏기와 함께 싹 빠져나가 완전한 죽음을 맞이하는 것을 지켜보며, 그는 깊은 만족감을 느꼈다.

* * * * *

헤드윅은 일요일 밤에 돌아왔다. 아주 늦게, 해리엇이 잘 준비를 하고 있을 무렵이 되어서야. 호그와트에는 오후 내내 비가 내렸었다. 리무스와 시리우스가 머무는 산장 역시 스코틀랜드 고지대 어딘가에 있으니만큼, 아마 비가 그칠 때까지 헤드윅을 내보내지 않았던 게 아닌가 싶었다.

창문을 탁탁 쪼는 소리가 들려왔을 때 해리엇의 머리는 막 잠옷을 뒤집어쓴 참이었다. 헤드윅을 안으로 들여보내주기 위해 재빨리 잠옷을 끌어내려 입느라 해리엇은 목 부분의 고무줄에 코가 긁혔다. 헤드윅의 날개에는 물방울이 송송 맺혀 있었고, 그 다리에 묶인 편지도 축축했다. 그래도 헤드윅은 만족스러워 보였다.

“ _벌써부터_ 팬레터를 받나 보지,” 라벤더가 다 들리게 파르바티에게 속삭였다. 해리엇은 살짝 이를 갈았지만, 어쨌든 그들이 누구에게서 온 편지냐고 묻지 않은 것은 다행이었다.

그녀는 침대로 기어올라가 휘장을 거칠게 끌어당겨 파르바티의 침대와 자신의 침대 사이에 가림막을 만들었다. 그리고 램프 불빛과 달빛이 뒤섞인 조명 아래서 편지를 읽었다.

「 _사랑하는_ _해리엇_ _,_

 _네_ _번째_ _선수로_ _뽑히다니_ _?_ _가엾게도_ _,_ _네게는_ _도무지_ _쉬운_ _일이_ _없구나_ _._

 _시리우스는_ _아직_ _진정하지_ _못했지만_ _,_ _나중에_ _네게_ _따로_ _몇_ _자_ _쓸_ _거야_ _._ _그는_ _감정이_ _북받치면_ _본인이_ _글을_ _쓸_ _줄_ _안다는_ _것을_ _잠시_ _잊어버리는_ _경향이_ _있단다_ _._ _그_ _상태에서_ _편지를_ _썼다가는_ _,_ _그_ _안에_ _들어가는_ _단어는_ _무엇_ _하나_ _네가_ _교수님들_ _앞에서_ _말할_ _수_ _없는_ _것뿐일_ _거야_ _._ _행여_ _교수님들_ _듣는_ _앞에서_ _입에_ _담았다가는_ _네가_ _큰_ _곤경에_ _빠지고_ _말겠지_ _,_ _특히나_ _맥고나걸_ _교수님_ _앞에서는_ _._

 _네가_ _거짓말을_ _얼마나_ _싫어하는지_ _알고_ _있으니_ _,_ _거짓말은_ _하지_ _않을게_ _._ _불의_ _잔에서_ _네_ _이름이_ _나온_ _것은_ _심각한_ _상황이야_ _._ _어떻게_ _해도_ _좋게_ _해석할_ _수는_ _없겠지_ _._ _하지만_ _어떤_ _적이_ _배후에_ _있더라도_ _,_ _그보다_ _훨씬_ _많은_ _사람들이_ _너를_ _지키려_ _하고_ _있음을_ _기억하렴_ _._ _시리우스가_ _맹세하기를_ _—_ _하지만_ _이제_ _그가_ _마음을_ _좀_ _가다듬었다고_ _하니_ _,_ _그가_ _직접_ _말할_ _수_ _있게_ _펜을_ _넘길게_ _._

 _홀리베리_ _—_

(그 다음 문장은 위에 선이 그어져 있기는 했지만 여전히 읽을 수 있었다.)

 _~~걱정하지~~ _ _~~마~~ _ _~~,~~ _ _~~누가~~ _ _~~이딴~~ _ _~~짓을~~ _ _~~저질렀는지~~ _ _~~몰라도~~ _ _~~나는~~ _ _~~그~~ _ _~~육시랄~~ _ _~~후레자식을~~ _ _~~반드시~~ _ _~~찾아서~~ _ _~~놈의~~ _ _~~불알을~~ _ _~~갈아버릴~~ _ ~~~~

_나는_ _이번_ _일을_ _저지른_ _범인을_ _찾아서_ _그_ _인간이_ _내가_ _태어난_ _날을_ _저주하도록_ _만들어줄_ _거야_

(리무스의 손글씨가 그 뒤를 이었다.)

 _그런_ _식으로_ _아무_ _예고도_ _없이_ _시합에_ _강제로_ _참여하게_ _되어서_ _너는_ _분명_ _몹시_ _불안하겠지_ _._ _시리우스는_ _너를_ _시합에서_ _빼낼_ _방법을_ _자기가_ _찾아낼_ _수_ _있으리라고_ _확신하고_ _있는_ _것_ _같아_ _._ _하지만_ _덤블도어가_ _너에게_ _시합에_ _나가야_ _한다고_ _했다면_ _,_ _나_ _역시_ _아무래도_ _네가_ _나가야만_ _할_ _것으로_ _생각하게_ _되는구나_ _._ _시리우스는_ _지금_ _그가_ _열다섯_ _살에_ _아니마구스로 변하_ _는_ _데_ _성공했다는_ _사실을_ _너에게_ _상기시켜_ _달라고_ _부탁하는데_ _—_ _그러기_ _위해서는_ _공부를_ _해야_ _했다는_ _걸_ _고려하면_ _,_ _결코_ _작지_ _않은_ _위업이기는_ _하지_ _._

 _어쨌든_ _지금_ _상황만_ _놓고_ _말하자면_ _,_ _덤블도어가_ _학교_ _대표들의_ _안전과_ _건강을_ _책임질_ _수_ _없다고 여겼_ _으면_ _트리위저드_ _시합의_ _부흥에_ _동의하지_ _않았을_ _것을_ _나는_ _알아_ _._ _이번에_ _새로_ _도입된_ _규칙은_ _나이_ _제한만이_ _아니란다_ _._ _이_ _시합은_ _지난_ _세기에_ _열린_ _다른_ _시합들보다_ _더_ _안전할_ _거야_ _._ _너를_ _시합에_ _집어넣은_ _사람이_ _네게_ _악의를_ _품고_ _있음을_ _감안한다_ _하더라도_ _,_ _이번에_ _그들이_ _너에게_ _저지른_ _짓으로_ _인해_ _덤블도어는_ _경계_ _태세를_ _갖출_ _수_ _있게_ _되었지_ _._ _그는_ _두_ _번_ _속이기는_ _쉽지_ _않은_ _사람이란다_ _—_ _그가_ _대비하고_ _있을_ _때라면_ _한_ _번도_ _속이기는_ _힘들지_ _._

 _우리가_ _널_ _사랑하는_ _것을_ _잊지_ _말아라_ _._ _우리는_ _널_ _보호하기_ _위해_ _최선을_ _다할_ _거야_ _. R & S_

 _추신_ _. 3_ _주_ _뒤_ _,_ _첫_ _번째_ _호그스미드_ _방문일에_ _만나자_ _._ _」_

편지를 내려놓았을 때 해리엇은 훈훈함과 실망감이 뒤섞여 마음이 복잡했다. 자신이 무엇을 바라고 있었는지는 모르지만, 이것과는 조금 달랐던 것이 분명했다. 보살핌을 받는 기분이 들어 좋았고, 그들이 걱정하고 (시리우스의 경우에는 분노하고) 있는 것을 알 수 있었고, 그럼에도…

아무래도 지금 그녀의 기분을 나아지게 해줄 수 있는 것은 이 세상에 없는 게 아닐까 싶다.

그녀는 침대 머리맡의 램프를 끄고 창문을 향해 모로 누웠다. 달이 환하게 밝았다. 하나씩 다른 램프들도 불이 꺼졌다. 그래도 파르바티와 라벤더가 속닥거리는 소리는 어둠 속에서 오래오래 계속되었지만. 이윽고 그들도 숨죽여 키득대는 것을 멈추고 잠들었다.

해리엇은 여전히 정신이 말똥말똥했다. 달이 점차 움직여 시야를 벗어나는 것을, 보지 않으면서 그저 가만히 눈에 담고만 있었다. 눈을 감아도 여전히 빛이 보였다. 세드릭 디고리가 모두의 박수갈채 속에 자기 이름을 넣었을 때 환하게 타오르던 불의 잔처럼.

* * * * *

 _“_ _난_ _몰라_ _,_ _아무것도_ _몰라_ _!_ _덤블도어야_ _—_ _아니면_ _너희_ _학교의_ _누군가_ _—”_

 _“_ _왜_ _?_ _왜_ _호그와트의_ _누군가라고_ _생각하지_ _?”_

 _“_ _내가_ _아니었어_ _!_ _빅터_ _—_ _나는_ _빅터가_ _우승하길_ _원해_ _!_ _나는_ _—”_

 _“_ _그_ _아이를_ _절대_   _밀어_ _넣지_ _않았을_ _거라고_ _?_ _어둠의_ _군주를_ _위해서라_ _해도_ _?”_

 _“_ _나는_ _—_ _나는_ _—_ _세_ _,_ _세베루스_ _—”_

잡음… 무언가 근처에서 지저귀고 있었다…

새소리…?

세베루스는 눈을 떴다. 기억 속 땀에 젖은 카르카로프의 얼굴이 희미해지고, 그 자리를 어둑한 침실의 그림자와 우편 부엉이의 짹짹거리는 소리가 대신했다. 진심으로 이가 갈리도록 거슬리는 소리.

이렇게까지 사람 짜증스럽게 하는 소음을 만드는 부엉이를 그는 한 마리밖에 알지 못했다.

“그 늑대인간이 이번엔 뭘 원하는 거지?” 그는 툴툴거리며 곧장 부엉이를 소환했다.

 _“_ _세베루스_ _,”_ 편지는 이렇게 시작했다. _“_ _자네를_ _귀찮게_ _하기는_ _싫지만_ _,_ _울프스베인_ _문제야_ _._ _바쁠_ _테니_ _바로_ _본론으로_ _들어가겠네_ _.”_

그것 참, 루핀치고는 거의 무뚝뚝하다고 할 수 있을 정도로 간결했다. 세베루스는 루핀의 따분하기 그지없는 예의 바른 가면에 균열을 낸 것이 무엇일지 거의 궁금해질 지경이었다.

 _“_ _이번_ _만월에_ _울프스베인은_ _변질되었거나_ _,_ _아니면_ _조금_ _이상한_ _방식으로_ _효과를_ _발휘한_ _것으로_ _보이네_ _._ _나로서는_ _확실히_ _말하기_ _힘들군_ _._ _보통_ _울프스베인을_ _복용했을_ _때_ _나는_ _꽤_ _많은_ _것을_ _기억할_ _수_ _있었지만_ _,_ _이번에는_ _꿈을_ _기억하려_ _애쓰는_ _것_ _같은_ _느낌이_ _들고_ _,_ _그에_ _더해_ _나는_ _상당한_ _강도의_ _고통을_ _느끼고_ _있어_ _.”_

세베루스는 그 문장을 다시 한 번 읽었다. 루핀이 본인의 고통스러움을 인정하다니? 그가 이렇게 나올 정도라면, 자존심의 욱신거림을 덮어버릴 만큼 강력한 고통에 시달리는 것이 틀림없었다.

 _“_ _나는_ _어제_ _온종일_ _그리고_ _오늘_ _대부분을_ _잠들어_ _있었어_ _._ _게다가_ _극심한_ _피로를_ _느끼고_ _평소보다_ _입맛도_ _없네_ _.”_

다음 문장의 글씨는 다른 부분과 조금 달라서, 마치 루핀이 망설이면서 덧붙인 것 같은 느낌을 주었다. _“시리우스는 내 행동이 전과 달랐는지 어땠는지 별말 없었지만, 뭔가를 숨기는 것처럼 행동하고 있어.”_ 그러더니 글씨체가 다시 확고해졌다. _“_ _혹시_ _이것이_ _장기복용으로_ _인한_ _부작용인지_ _,_ _자네는_ _알겠나_ _?_ _다시_ _한_ _번_ _,_ _귀찮게_ _해서_ _미안하네_ _._ _하지만_ _혹시라도_ _약의_ _효력이_ _떨어져_ _가는_ _거라면_ _. RL.”_

세베루스는 그 갑작스러운 끝맺음을 루핀이 만약의 경우를 생각조차 하고 싶지 않다는 뜻으로 받아들였다. 혹은 굳이 세베루스에게 말로 할 필요가 없다고 생각했는지도 모르고.

루핀답게도, 그는 세베루스가 마법약을 망친 것은 아닌지 탓하는 말은 꺼내지 않았다. 물론 세베루스는 약을 망치지 않았다. 그는 언제나 단계별로 확인에 확인을 거듭해가며 정확하게 만들었으니까. 만약 언젠가 울프스베인이 효력을 발휘하지 않는 날이 온다면, 포터 양은 하필 그 날을 택해 혼자서 스코틀랜드 황야를 배회하러 나가거나 할 것이 틀림없었다.

그는 침대에서 빠져나와 담배가 있는 응접실로 향했다.

 _“_ _문제는_ _자료가_ _충분히_ _누적되지_ _않았다는_ _데_ _있어_ _,”_ 그는 루핀에게 썼다. 편지지 위에 떨어진 담뱃재를 털어가며. _“_ _아마_ _울프스베인을_ _자네처럼_ _지속적으로_ _복용한_ _늑대인간은_ _몇_ _명_ _없을_ _거야_ _,_ _아예_ _없을_ _수도_ _있고_ _._ _벨비가_ _진행한_ _프로그램이_ _초기_ _성공을_ _보였는데도_ _,_ _관리단속부는_ _과도한_ _비용이_ _든다는_ _이유를_ _들어_ _프로그램을_ _폐지했었지_ _.”_ 하지만 루핀은 그것을 이미 알고 있을 것이 분명하므로, 세베루스는 직전의 문장을 지워버리고 이어 썼다. _“_ _유감스럽게도_ _,_ _자네와_ _직접_ _만나_ _논의해야_ _할_ _것_ _같네_ _._ _이번_ _주에_ _하루_ _정도는_ _저녁을_ _비워서_ _찾아갈_ _수_ _있으니_ _,_ _집에_ _있게_ _.”_

그는 부엉이에게 답장을 들려 보낸 다음, 생각에 잠겨 또 한 개비 담뱃불을 붙였다. 루핀에 관한 생각이 아니었다. 그건 나중으로 미룰 수 있었다.

카르카로프에 관해서.

그 한심한 늙다리는 포터 양의 이름을 불의 잔에 넣지 않았다. 그에 관해 알고 있는 것도 없었다. 세베루스는 딱히 큰 희망을 품지는 않았었지만…

그 쓸모없는, 말만 많은—

세베루스는 자신이 젊은 시절에는 그 상황을 즐겼었는지 떠올리려고 노력했다. 상대방이 그렇게 쉽게 불어버릴 때, 희열을 느꼈던가? 기억이 나지 않았다.

그는 대신 얼굴들을 기억했다. 주문들, 자신이 직접 만들어냈던 주문들을 기억했다. 어둠의 군주가 필요로 하는 용도에 따라, 혹은 그가 특별히 요구하지 않아도 만들었던 것들을. 그는 어둠의 군주가 자신에게 지어 보이던 미소를 기억했다. 그때 그 미소는 너무나도 진짜처럼 보였었다, 그를 칭찬하고 인정해주던…

담배꽁초를 재떨이에 눌러 끄며 너무 힘을 주는 바람에, 손가락 관절이 아려왔다.

그는 아침식사 전에 담배를 다 합쳐 세 개비 피우고, 처소에서 커피를 마셨다. 집요정들은 언제나 커피를 충분히 진하게 타지 않았으니까. 그러고 나서야 그는 약간의 차와 토스트를 먹기 위해 위층으로 향했다. 평소 그가 앉는 자리는 덤블도어와 스프라우트에게서 멀리 떨어져 있었다. 두 사람은 아침형 인간이라는 끔찍하기 짝이 없는 결함을 가지고 있었기 때문이다. 그래서였는지, 정확하게 일이 돌아가는 상황을 눈치채기까지 시간이 좀 오래 걸렸다.

스프라우트와 미네르바가 불화하고 있었다.

스프라우트는 아침형 인간이고 미네르바는 단연코 아니었다. 미네르바는 지난 13년간 매일같이 아침부터 부적절하게 쾌활하게 구는 스프라우트를 향해 괴로운 표정을 지어 보이며 아침식사 시간을 보냈다. 하지만 오늘, 스프라우트는 단 한 번도 미네르바를 향해 웃지 않았고, 미네르바의 목소리는 차를 얼릴 수 있으리만치 차가웠다. 세베루스는 이런 상황을 목격하는 것이 처음이었다. 그가 카르카로프와의 만남을 준비하는 동안, 스태프룸에서 모종의 불쾌한 일이 벌어졌음이 분명했다.

스프라우트는 설마 포터 양이 시합에 자발적으로 비집고 들어간 거라고 믿는 것일까? 대체 그 빌어먹을 특제 블렌드 차를 얼마나 처마셨기에?

흠, 스프라우트의 어리석음을 욕해야 한다면, 그는 일의 전모를 제대로 파악하고 싶었다. 그러지 않고서야 제대로 된 모욕을 생각해낼 수 없으니.

그와 스프라우트는 빈말로도 잘 맞는다고 말하기 힘든 사이였다. 미네르바처럼, 그녀도 물론 그를 가르쳤었다. 하지만 그는 언제나 그녀가 자신을 별로 좋아하지 않는다고 의심했다, 학생일 때나 지금이나. 후플푸프이니만큼, 그럼에도 불구하고 그녀는 언제나 속이 뒤집힐 정도로 공정하게 행동했다. 하지만 바로 그래서 그는 더더욱 그녀를 피해 다녔다.

그는 대신 미네르바를 찾아갔다. “설마 포터 양 문제로 스프라우트와 틀어진 거라고는 하지 마세요.”

미네르바가 흥 콧김을 뿜으며 그녀의 안경알이 사납게 번쩍였다. 그는 언제나 그녀가 어떻게 안경알을 그렇게 자유자재로 활용할 수 있는지 궁금했었다.

“포모나는 _대놓고_ 말하지는 않았어요,” 미네르바의 어조는 그에 대한 그녀 자신의 견해를 명백히 전달하고 있었다. “ _대놓고는_ 한마디도 하지 않았죠. 사실, 그 문제에 관해서는 거의 입도 떼지 않았어요.”

“후플푸프들은 원래 수동공격적인 얼간이들이죠.”

미네르바는 그에게 괴이쩍다는 듯한 표정을 지어 보였다. “포터 양이 이… 참사와 아무 상관이 없음을 당신은 믿는다고 말하려는 건가요?” 그렇게 말하면서 미네르바가 ‘당신’에 강세를 둔 것이 세베루스는 못내 짜증스러웠다.

“스프라우트와 달리, 저는 바보 천치가 아니니까요,” 그는 특별한 경우에만 사용하는, 자신의 가장 통렬한 말투로 씹어뱉고 나서 그녀를 뒤로 했다—등 뒤에 느껴지는 근질거림을 착각한 것이 아니라면, 미네르바는 그의 뒷모습을 빤히 쳐다보고 있었다.

스프라우트의 태도는 좋지 않은 징조였다. 토 나올 만큼 착한 얼간이들의 기숙사가 포터 양이 꼼수를 써서 시합에 억지로 들어갔다고 믿는다면, 학교의 다른 학생들이 포터 양을 대하는 태도는 그보다 더 비우호적일 것이 분명했다.

그리고 그가 옳았다.

그의 기숙사가 있는 힘을 다해, 희희낙락하며 비열하게 굴 것은 물론 알고 있었다. 슬리데린 기숙사는 포터 양에게 호감을 갖고 있지 않았다. 그녀가 퀴디치 시합에서 그들을 격파한 것만 해도 여러 차례인 데다, 2년 전 기숙사 우승컵을 빼앗아 가는 데도 크게 기여했으니. 드레이코는 그 자신의 풋사랑을 조금이라도 성숙한 방식으로 표출하기에는 지나치게 오냐오냐 버릇없이 자랐고, 파킨슨은 포터 양을 같은 하늘 아래 살 수 없는 원수처럼 여겼다. 그러니 두 사람이 포터 양을 비참하게 만들기 위해서 할 수 있는 일은 뭐든지 하는 것도, 예상 가능한 일이었다.

마찬가지로 그는, 래번클로들이 포터 양에게 가할 준열한 비판 역시 예상할 수 있었다. 그가 래번클로처럼 근본적으로 따분하기 짝이 없는 집단을 굳이 생각해 볼 마음이 든다면 말이지만. 통계적으로 고려할 때, 포터 양이 모종의 속임수를 써서 시합에 참여하게 되었을 확률이 누군가 그녀를 죽이고 어둠의 군주를 되살리기 위해 공들여 음모를 꾸미고 있을 확률보다 높았다. 그리고 후플푸프들이 원망으로 씩씩거리는 것도 당연했다. 그들은 아마 영광을 누려볼 일이 너무나 적었기 때문에 (그 또한 당연한 일이었지만), 포터 양이 자신들의 몇 안 되는 영광의 순간을 침범했다고 여겨 그녀를 힐난하고 있으리라. 더욱이 포터 양이 사용했으리라 추측되는 부당한 속임수는, 그 사람 좋은 얼간이들의 기숙사에게 그보다 더 나쁠 수 없는 허물로 받아들여질 것이 분명했다.

덧붙여, 그리핀도르들이 교내에서 일어나는 포터 양의 급작스러운 평판 하락을 대체로 눈치채지 못하는 것 역시 예상 가능한 일이었다. 그들은 자기 기숙사에서 네 번째 대표선수가 나왔다는 것에 눈에 띄게 만족스러워하고 있었고, 자신들의 코앞에서 벌어지는 일조차 보지 못했다. 모두 세베루스가 아는 호그와트 그대로였다.

그러나 포터 양에게는 그 모든 것이 훨씬 덜 자명한 듯했다. 그녀는 후플푸프들의 태도에는 불만스러운 듯하면서도 체념한 듯 보였고, 슬리데린들에게는 놀랍지도 않다는 듯 행동했으며, 래번클로들의 태도에는 상처입고 혼란스러운 듯했다. 갑자기 학교 전체가 자신에게 등을 돌린 상황에서, 일이 어떻게 된 것인지 그들에게 설명할 수 없는 (혹은 말해도 믿어주지 않으리라 생각하는) 상황은 분명 고통스러울 것이다.

세베루스는 이 모든 것을 직관적으로 알았다. 머릿속에서 자연스럽게 이해되었다. 지난 한 주, 식사시간마다 보이는 포터 양의 얼굴은 너무도 빤하게 그 속내를 드러냈다—상처, 그리고 점점 커지는 소외감—마치 맑고 투명한 강물을 들여다볼 때 그 아래가 훤히 들여다보이는 것 같았다. 레질리먼시조차 그렇게 모든 것을 명쾌하게 보여주지는 않을 것이다. 사람들의 정신이란 해초밭처럼 뒤엉켜 모호하고 흐릿하기 마련이었으니까.

그녀의 기분을 이렇게 명쾌하게 읽어내고 마는 것은… 얼마 전의, 그때와 비슷한 느낌이었다.

그래서… 마음이 복잡했다.

그의 본능적 도피처이자 최근 즐겨 사용하는 전략—그녀를 무시하는 것—은, 그녀가 머지않은 장래 드래곤을 맞닥뜨릴지도 모르는 상황을 고려할 때 논외였다. 그는 포터 양에게 도움을 주겠다고 서약했다. 그녀가 존재하지도 않는 것처럼 굴 수는 없었다. 안타깝게도.

다른 한편으로, 그녀가 창백하고 불행하고 답답한 듯한 얼굴로 나타나는 꼴을 목격할 때마다 그는 평소보다 더 초조하고 신경질적인 기분이 되었다. 그레인저와 위즐리는 거머리처럼 그녀에게 붙어 다녔다. 그전까지 위즐리는 두 소녀에게서 자연스럽게 멀어지는 것처럼 보였었다. 혹은 그 반대였거나. 하지만 그들 사이에 어떤 방향으로든 금이 가고 있었다면, 할로윈을 기점으로 그 금은 감쪽같이 도로 붙은 듯했다. 그들은 다시 한 번 따로 떼놓을 수 없는 한 덩어리가 되어 있었다. 보기 거북할 정도였다, 정말이지.

그래봤자 십대 아이들이다. 오래가지는 않을 것이다.

* * * * *

시리우스는 무언가 꾸미고 있었다.

그를 알아온 지난 세월 때문에, 리무스는 신호를 잘못 해석하고 싶어도 그러지 못했다. 물론 시리우스도 어떨 때는 완벽한 수수께끼일 수 있었다. 그가 오랫동안 억누르고 있거나, 내면화했거나, 아니면 무시해왔던 자신의 일면에 관해서라면. 시리우스는 복잡하기 짝이 없는, 때때로 정말 사람 속 터지게 만드는 인간이었다. 하지만 그는 어떤 경우에도 자기 성찰적인 사람은 아니었다. 사실, 그는 아마도 ‘태어나서 자기 성찰 제일 적게 해본 인물’ 명단에서 루시우스 말포이와 1위를 다툴 것이다.

어쩌면 감옥에 있는 동안, 말포이에게 1위 자리를 내주고 왔는지도 모르지만.

어쨌든 시리우스가 뭔가를 꾸미고 있을 때면, 그것은 무수히 많은 방식으로 표가 났다. 우선 그는 가만히 있지를 못했다. 아직 어린 소년일 때부터 그는 에너지가 넘쳐 흘렀다. 십대 후반으로 접어들 무렵부터는, 오만하면서도 나른하게 늘어져 있는 틈틈이 정력적으로 장난을 치는 데 몰두하는 방식으로 에너지를 소진했다. 그는 언제나 가구를 발로 차 버릇했고, 사람이 공부를 하거나 에세이를 쓰려고 할 때를 노려 책이나 깃펜을 훔쳐가는 습관이 있었다—하지만 뭔가 책략을 꾸미기 시작할 때가 되면, 초반에 작전을 구상하는 동안 그는 손으로 무언가를 두드리기 시작했다. 숟가락으로 허벅지를 두드리거나, 손톱으로 유리잔을 두드리거나. 종이를 둘둘 말아 의자 손잡이를 통통 두드리거나.

리무스는 단 한 번도 그 신호를 놓친 적이 없었다. 왜냐하면 그 버릇이 그를 미치기 일보 직전으로 몰아가곤 했으니까.

대략적인 작전의 형태가 갖춰지고 나면, 시리우스는 휘파람을 불기 시작했다. 일정한 곡조를 부는 것이 아니었다. 그저 어디선가 들은 노래들을 조각조각 끼워 맞춘 선율. 시리우스는 음악적 재능이 뛰어난 인간이 아니었기 때문에, 노래 조각들은 불협화음을 이루며 합쳐졌고 그걸 듣고 있으면 귀가 멀 것 같았다. 이를테면 앤디 그리피스 쇼(Andy Griffith Show)의 주제가로 시작해서 (그가 대체 어디서 그걸 주워들었는지 리무스는 상상도 할 수 없었다), 빌헬름 텔 서곡과 뒤섞이고, 레드 제플린 노래 몇 마디로 끝맺는 식이었다. 70년대 그 시절, 레드 제플린은 너무 많은 노래를 발표했고 하나같이 휘파람으로 불기도 힘든 노래들뿐이었다. 특히 시리우스처럼 형편없는 휘파람 실력을 가진 인간에게는.

계획의 완성이 가까워질수록, 시리우스는 혼자 피식피식 웃는 일이 잦아졌다. 가끔은 소리 죽여 킥킥거리기도 했다. 그리고 그가 의자에 비스듬히 드러누워 다리를 길게 쭉 뻗은 채로, 세상이 자기 것인 양 득의양양한 미소를 지으며 천장을 올려다보고 있으면, 모든 상황이 종료될 때까지 숨어있을 곳을 찾아야 할 때라는 신호였다. 이왕이면 헬멧도 하나 찾아 쓰고.

때로 리무스는 자기 자신이 아닌 제임스가 시리우스의 가장 친한 친구였다는 사실에 질투로 속이 쓰라릴 때가 있었다. 그와 시리우스가 같은 침대를 쓰게 된 다음에도, 제임스가 릴리와 결혼한 다음에도, 리무스는 제임스가 시리우스의 1순위라는 지위를 자신에게 넘겨주었는지 확신할 수 없었다. 대체로 그는 그 지위가 영원히 제임스에게 속하리라고 믿었다. 하지만 시리우스가 그런 식으로 천장을 보고 미소지을 때면, 리무스는 언제나 아주 잠시 동안은 제임스가 ‘최초의 그리고 영원한 절친’이라는 사실에 감사했다. 왜냐하면 그 덕분에 리무스는 시리우스가 그들 머리 위로 학교를 무너뜨리는 동안 어디 다른 데 숨어있겠다는 희망이라도 품어볼 수 있었으니까.

하지만 제임스는 이제 여기 없었고, 리무스는 너무나 층층이 복잡해서 각 층을 구별할 엄두도 낼 수 없을 만큼 뒤엉킨 비통함을 느꼈다.

월요일 아침, 두드리는 소리가 시작되었다. 리무스는 그것이 해리엇과 트리위저드 시합에 관계된 것이라고 짐작했다. 특히 다음 날 아침이 될 때까지도 휘파람 소리가 뒤따라오지 않았을 때는. 월요일과 화요일 이틀을 꼬박, 시리우스는 손으로 온갖 것을 다 두드리며 보냈다. 패턴은 갈수록 더 불규칙해졌고, 리무스는 괴성을 내지르고 싶은 마음과, 손을 뻗어 시리우스의 손을 잡아 멈추고 무슨 일이 일어나든 그들은 해리엇을 무사히 지켜낼 거라고 안심시켜 주고 싶은 마음 사이에서 오락가락했다.

그러다 수요일 오전이 되자, 두드림이 멈췄다. 리무스는 안도의 한숨을 내쉬고, 뒤이어 들려올 휘파람에 대한 마음의 준비를 했다.

휘파람 소리는 들리지 않았다. 대신, 시리우스는 허밍을 했다. 조용히, 흘러나오는 음의 절반 정도는 너무 낮아서 리무스의 귀에는 드문드문 끊기는 것처럼 들리도록. 그에 더해 시리우스는 산책을 나가기 시작했다. 오래, 몇 시간이나 걸리는 산책을. 수요일에 그는 점심을 먹고 나가서 오후의 따뜻한 햇살이 한 조각도 남지 않을 때가 되어서야 돌아왔다. 그리고 다음 날 아침, 아침이슬이 빛을 반사할 만큼 해가 높이 뜨기도 전에 그는 또 훌쩍 집을 나섰다.

리무스는 그동안 정원 일을 하며 걱정하고 있었다. 월요일에 그는 두드리는 소리를 피하기 위해, 그리고 자신이 그렇게까지 약해지지 않았음을 증명하기 위해 밖으로 나왔었다. 비록 그때까지도 줄곧 삭신이 쑤시고 뻣뻣하고 욱신거렸기 때문에, 몇 시간 후 축축한 잔디 위에서 잠든 상태로 시리우스에게 발견되었지만. 시리우스는 그를 아무 데나 쓰러져 잠드는 얼빵한 아저씨라고 불렀고, 리무스는 그 순간 불쑥 깊은 애정을 느꼈다. 시리우스가 그럴 때 정확히 어떤 말을 해야 하는지 안다는 사실에… 어떻게 농담처럼 던지면 되는지, 상황에서 심각함을 어떻게 제거하면 되는지를.

리무스의 걱정은 그의 비통함만큼이나 복잡했고, 그중 일부가 바로 이것이었다. 시리우스는 여전히 리무스를 알고 있었다. 반면 리무스는 가끔 자신이 이 새로운 시리우스를 전혀 모르는 것처럼 느껴졌다. 때때로 그는 이 사람이 시리우스의 특징 일부를 공유하는 전혀 다른 사람이 아닐까 생각했다. 가끔 시리우스처럼 보이지만, 사실은 그가 아닌 다른 사람. 해리엇을 보면서 제임스나 릴리의 조각들이 예상치 못한 조합으로 합쳐져 있는 것을 볼 때의, 혹은 가끔씩—자주—제임스도 릴리도 흔적조차 없는 것을 목격할 때의 기분 같았다.

한 가지 변치 않는 점은 시리우스가 스네이프를 계속해서 지긋지긋하게 싫어한다는 것이었다. 그는 죽음을 먹는 자였던 스네이프의 과거를 해리엇에게 떠안겼다—알버스와 리무스에게는 비밀로 하고. 그는 스네이프를 자극할 수 있는 기회라면 결코 놓치지 않았고, 스네이프에 한해서는 언제나 최악을 상상하고 오로지 악담만을 입에 담았다. 시리우스는 해리엇이 스네이프 주위에 둘러세워 놓은 기이하고 섬세한 지지대를 가져다 산산이 부숴버릴 수만 있다면 더없이 기뻐할 것이다. 다시 말해 그는 스네이프를, 스네이프가 그를 바라보고 대하는 방식 그대로 바라보고 대했다.

그런데, 일요일부터 시리우스는 스네이프가 해리엇의 이름을 불의 잔에 집어넣었을지도 모른다는 의심의 말을 한 번도 입 밖에 꺼내지 않았다. 스네이프가 울프스베인 마법약을 망쳐 놓았을지도 모른다는 의심 또한 하지 않았다. 사실 그는 해리엇의 편지를 받은 이래 스네이프의 이름을 한 번도 입에 담지 않았다.

그것은 전혀 시리우스답지 않았다.

그래서 리무스는 그것까지 걱정하고 있었다. 그는 자신이 스네이프 문제에서 덤블도어 편을 들었기 때문에, 시리우스가 이제 그에게 속생각을 털어놓지 않는 것은 아닐지 걱정했다. 리무스는 그날의 격렬한 언쟁을 기억했다. 다른 한편으로는 그 오래 전, 자신이 시리우스에게 받을 수 있는 것들을 거절하고 제임스가 주는 돈과 집을 받아들임으로써 시리우스의 울분을 불러일으켰던 과거를 떠올렸다. 리무스의 그 결정은 정확히 제임스가 자신의 연인이 아니라는 바로 그 이유 때문이었지만, 시리우스는 그것을 이해하지 못했고—그로서는 물론 이해할 수 없었을 것이다—그래서 그는 리무스를 향한 신뢰를 조금씩 잃어가기 시작했다. 마침내 리무스를 전혀 신뢰하지 않게 될 때까지. 리무스는 지금 시리우스가 계속 거리를 두는 것이 아즈카반과 거기서 겪은 일 때문이 아니라, 시리우스의 근본을 이루는 무언가를 자신이 이해하지 못하기 때문은 아닐까 걱정했다. 시리우스가 변한 지점에 대해서, 새로운 시리우스에 대해서 리무스가 모르기 때문에. 덧붙여 그는, 시리우스가 휘파람 대신 허밍과 장시간의 전원 산책으로 전환한 것이 리무스가 더 이상 그를 잘 알지 못한다는 단적인 증거는 아닐까 걱정했다.

그것은 어리석고 자기중심적인 걱정이었다. 리무스도 알고 있었다. 시리우스가 변한 것은 _시리우스가_ 변한 것이다. 아즈카반은 시리우스에 관한 것이지, 리무스에 관한 것이 아니었다.

적어도, 그래야만 했다. 지난 13년간 리무스는 이따금, _너는_ _그곳에_ _가면서_ _나를_ _떠났어_ 라고 생각하고 말았던 적이 있었다. 그 지극히 이기적인 생각이, 시리우스가 감내해야 할 고통에 더 불공평한 것인지 아니면 릴리와 제임스에게 더 불공평한 것인지, 그조차도 알 수 없어서 속이 탈 때가 있었다. 친구 두 사람을 배신함으로써 그들을 죽음에 이르게 한 남자를 향해 드는 생각이, _너는_ _나를_ _떠났어_ 라니. 물론 그는 사람이 머릿속에 떠오르는 생각을 통제할 수는 없음을 이해하고 있었다. 그리고 그해의 할로윈이 자신의 내면 깊은 곳 무언가에 영영 돌이킬 수 없는 손상을 입힌 것이 아닐까 추측도 해보았다. 그럼에도 불구하고 그는, 진정으로 선한 사람은 자신 같은 생각을 안 하지 않을까, 그런 생각은 미처 떠올리지도 못하는 게 아닐까 고민했었다.

목요일 밤이 되었건만, 스네이프는 아직도 찾아오지 않았다. 시리우스는 어둠이 내린 지도 한참이 지나서야 돌아왔다. 그는 예의 그 끔찍한, 리무스가 ‘덤블도어풍 보라색’이라고 부를 수밖에 없다고 결정한 자주색 의자에 털썩 주저앉았다. 어깨까지 자란 머리카락이 바람에 날려 흐트러져 있었다. 그런 모습으로 앉아 있으니 그는 해리엇의 삼촌이라고 해도 될 것 같았다.

“오늘 몇 번인가 지나가면서 네 쪽을 봤는데,” 그는 의자에 편하게 늘어져 앉으며 말했다. 여전히 다리를 쭉 뻗어 테이블 위에 올려두지도, 깍지낀 손에 머리를 기대지도, 미소를 짓지도 않았지만. “밖에서 풀 뒤적거리면서 생각에 푹 잠겨 있기에, 그냥 지나갔지.”

 _전에는_ _,_ _내가_ _생각에_ _깊이_ _잠겨_ _있으면_ _너는_ _그걸_ _다가와서_ _날_ _방해해야_ _한다는_ _신호로_ _받아들였는데_ _._ 리무스는 생각했다. 하지만 입 밖으로 내려면 농담조로 내뱉을 수 없을 것 같았다. 시리우스가 밖에서 잠든 그를 노인네같이 군다고 농담조로 질타했던 것처럼은, 도저히 할 수 없었다. “식물을 땅에 심는 건 섬세한 작업이야,” 그는 대신 그렇게 말했다. “적어도 포모나가 내게 해준 말에 따르면. 왠지 몰라도 매번 그렇게 말할 때마다, 눈에 띄게 어깨를 움찔거리시더군.”

“뭐, 설마 네가 앞마당 식물들을 다 말려 죽일 수야 없겠지,” 시리우스가 대꾸했다. “네 N.E.W.T. 성적이 뭐라고 하든지 말이야.”

“큰 기대는 하지 말자고,” 리무스는 읽고 있던 책을 덮었다—트리위저드 시합의 역사에 관한 책이었다, 알버스에게 부탁해서 전해 받은—그리고 커피테이블 위로 책을 밀어놓았다.

“엄청나게 지루해 보이는 책이네,” 시리우스가 말했다.

“트리위저드에 관한 책이라, 실은 제법 섬뜩한 내용이야.” 사실 그는 시리우스가 지금 돌아와 준 것에 감사했다. 방금 전까지 그는 1792년에 열렸던 트리위저드 시합에 관한 부분을 읽고 있었다. 그해의 시합에서는 통제를 벗어난 코카트리스가 날뛰다 심판 중 한 명의 양팔을 찢어내고 대표선수 한 명을 돌로 만들었다. 오늘 밤에는 분명 악몽을 꾸게 될 것이다. 해리엇이 수천 가지 다른 종류의 괴물에 맞서고 있는 장면을 보게 될 테지. 꿈에서 그녀는 아마 마지막으로 보았을 때처럼 나이트가운 위에 코트를 걸치고 있을 것이 분명했다. 그렇게 그녀의 연약함을 부각하는 동시에 그가 조금이라도 편하게 잠을 청하는 것을 방해하겠지.

시리우스의 얼굴이 험악해졌다. “그렇군,” 그는 으르렁거렸다.

리무스는 고개를 끄덕였다. 시리우스가 아직도 분노를 얼굴에서 지우지 못하고 있다는 것은 그가 아직도 계획을 완성하지 못했다는 뜻이었다. 리무스는 실망해야 할지, 아니면 안심하고 숨을 더 편히 쉬어도 되는지 마음을 정할 수가 없었다.

“네가 돌아왔으니 이제,” 그는 입을 열었다. “나는 잘 준비를 할게. 포피가 하라고 한 스트레칭도 해야 하고.”

“저런, 잘해봐.”

응접실을 떠나며 리무스는 시리우스가 음정이 어긋난 필 콜린스 노래를 허밍으로 부르는 것을 들었다. 지난번 그들이 시내 식료품점에 갔을 때 라디오에서 나오고 있던 노래였다.

리무스는 이를 닦고, 샤워를 하고, 포피가 근육통, 특히 등 근육 강화에 좋다고 추천한 스트레칭을 30분 정도 했다.

잘 자라는 인사를 하려고 리무스가 다시 응접실을 들여다보았을 때, 시리우스는 커피테이블 위에 쭉 뻗은 다리를 올려놓고, 깍지낀 손으로 뒷머리를 받치고, 천장을 향해 웃고 있었다.

 

* * * * *

책상 위에 높다랗게 탑을 이루고 있는 책더미를 보았을 때, 해리엇의 기분은 그 책더미에 묶여서 호수에 내던져지기라도 한 듯이 빠르게 가라앉았다.

“부정행위는 공부를 안 하려고 하는 건 줄 알았는데요,” 그녀는 약간의 희망을 내비쳐 보았다. 물론 이 시점에 그 희망은 이미 반쯤 죽어있는 거나 마찬가지였지만. 스네이프가 이 모든 책들을 해리엇 읽으라고 꺼내놓은 거라면, 그는 멀린에게 맹세코 그녀가 이 책들을 모두 읽게 만들 생각일 터였다.

“부정행위에 사용될 속임수의 종류는 네가 어떤 과제를 위해 부정행위를 저지를지에 따라 달라진다.” 스네이프는 정말 진지하게 말하는 것 같았다. 물론 스네이프였으므로, 그렇게 말하면서도 조소를 머금고 있었지만, 그래도. “트리위저드 시합은, 유감스럽게도, 누군가에게 네가 할 일을 대신 시켜서 이길 수 있는 종류가 아니다… 적어도 겉으로 드러날 부분에서는. 다만 너는 운이 좋았다. 네가 읽어야 할 책들 중 많은 양을 내가 대신 미리 읽어두었으니까.”

그의 어조는 그녀에게 고마움을 기대하는 것 같지는 않았다. 다행이었다. 해리엇은 산처럼 쌓인 책들을 미심쩍게 살폈다. 그건 그냥, 사족 붙일 것 없이, 많은 양의 책이었다.

“뭘 기다리고 있지, 펼쳐 봐라,” 그가 말했다.

해리엇은 체념하고 제일 위에 놓인 책을 끌어내렸다. 가죽으로 만든 겉표지는 회색으로 바래 너덜너덜했고, 안의 종이도 얼룩진 데다 구깃구깃했다. 펼칠 때 나는 냄새도 전혀 기분 좋지 않았다. 백 년쯤 전에 변질되어 버린 식초 같은 냄새가 났다.

책장마다 색색깔의 조그만 메모지가 다닥다닥 붙어 있었다. 허마이니가 공부할 때 쓰는 것 같은 종류였다. 스네이프가 책 전체를 검토하면서 중요한 문단이나 주문에 표시해놓은 것 같았다. 그리고 그는 다른—그녀는 세보았다—열다섯 권의 책에도 똑같이 해둔 것으로 보였다.

그렇게 하는 데 시간이 얼마나 걸렸을지 그녀는 상상도 할 수 없었다. 아니면 이제부터 그가 표시해놓은 부분들을 다 읽으려면 얼마나 걸릴지도.

“와,” 말고 다른 할 말을 찾을 수가 없었다.

“조금이라도 내게 고마운 마음이 생긴다면 남은 한 해 동안 병동에서 눈 뜨지 않는 것으로 보답해라,” 스네이프가 심드렁하게 말했다.

해리엇은 책을 팔랑팔랑 넘겨보며, 무엇에 관한 책인지 알아내려고 애썼다. 책등에 쓰인 제목은 가죽이 부스러져 지워진 지 오래였지만, 안에 담긴 내용으로 추측해 보자면 이 책은 『 _각종_ _마법동물들과_ _그것들을_ _죽이는_ _방법_ 』이라고 불러도 될 듯했다.

“어,” 그녀는 입을 열었다. “전에 맨티코어 얘기한 거 말인데요…”

스네이프의 입매가 비뚤어졌다. “위험한 괴수들의 활용은 트리위저드 시합의 전통이다. 볼거리와 _시험대_ 를 동시에 제공하니까.”

해리엇은 플뢰르 델라쿠르가 맨티코어를 제압하는 광경을 상상해 보려고 노력했다. 하지만 줄곧 맨티코어가 플뢰르의 완벽한 머리카락에 불을 붙이는 장면밖에 떠올릴 수 없었다. 예언자 일보를 위한 사진을 찍을 때 그녀는 플뢰르 바로 옆에 서라는 강요를 받았었기 때문에, 그런 장면을 상상하면서 응당 느껴야 할 유감스러움은 그리 강하게 느껴지지 않았다.

그 사진 찍는 시간에서 특히나 최악이었던 것은, 학기 초 파르바티가 미용 팁을 알려주려고 했을 때 무시한 것을 자신이 진심으로 후회하고 말았다는 사실이었다. 물론 파르바티 말을 들었다고 해서 대단히 달라지지는 않았겠지만. 플뢰르는 그녀보다 적어도 머리 하나쯤은 더 컸고, 눈동자는 예전에 네빌이 그녀에게 선물해준 ‘황혼의 애수(Twilight’s Sorrow)’와 같은 색이었으며, 허리까지 찰랑대는 은빛 머리카락과 그리스 신화의 정령 같은 몸매를 가지고 있었다. 해리엇의 외모에서 평균보다 작지 않은 것은 오직 안경뿐이었다. 그녀는 머리카락이 엉키는 걸 막기 위해 머리카락을 짧게 잘라 어깨 위로 유지해야 했다. 그렇게 하면 머리카락이 삐칠 수 있는 방향도 87가지 정도밖에 되지 않았으니까. (시리우스가 말해주기를, 아빠의 친구들은 아빠 조상 중에 악마의 덫(Devil’s Snare)이 있었던 게 틀림없다며 농담을 하곤 했단다.)

그녀는 앞으로 또다시 플뢰르 델라쿠르 옆에 서서 사진을 찍느니 차라리 맨티코어와 싸우고 싶었다.

그녀는 다른 책도 몇 권쯤 훑어보았다. 책들이 다루는 주제는 이제 공격, 방어, 공격적 방어 주문들에 더해 몇 가지 해독제와 항사독제까지 포괄했다. 그녀는 부디 스네이프가 단지 만반의 준비 태세를 갖추려고 한 것일 뿐이기를, 이 책들이 첫 번째 과제에서 그녀가 맞서야 할 상황을 적나라하게 암시하는 것만은 아니기를 빌었다.

“선생님들은 시합 과제가 어떤 것들인지 다 알고 있는 거죠, 안 그래요?” 그녀는 물었다.

“그런가?” 스네이프는 지치지도 않고 또 한 권의 책을 펼쳐 군데군데 표시하는 작업에서 고개를 들지도 않은 채 되물었다. 저 책은 설마 피로 쓰여 있는 걸까? 정말 그렇다면 징그러웠다… 하지만 동시에 좀 멋진 것 같기도 하고.

“해그리드는 아는 것 같던데,” 해리엇은 짐짓 천진스레 중얼거렸다.

“그런데 네가 아직 모르는 걸 보면, 해그리드가 알고 있으리라고 짐작하는 것은 별로 영리한 추론은 아닌 것 같구나.”

해리엇은 그에 대해 _‘_ _하긴_ _적어도_ _해그리드는_ _정직하니까요_ ’와 ‘ _그래요_ _,_ _누군가와_ _달리_ _,_ _해그리드는_ _거짓말을_ _잘하지_ _못하죠_ _’_ 를 적당히 섞은 말대꾸를 던지고 싶었다. 하지만 그걸 입 밖에 내지 않을 만큼은 분별이 있었다. 어쨌든 지금 상황에서는 좀 배은망덕한 태도일 것이다.

그녀는 주먹 쥔 손으로 턱을 괴고, 펼쳐져 있는 책의 첫 장 첫 문장을 훑어내렸다. 제대로 읽고 있지는 않았다. 계속해서 스네이프에게로 신경이 분산되어서 집중이 잘 안 됐다.

그녀는 여전히 그의 갑작스러운 태도 전환을 어떻게 받아들여야 할지 마음을 정하지 못한 상태였다. 그는 보충수업 할 때 말고는 그녀를 무시하다가, 보충수업 시간에 그녀를 깎아내리다가, 누군가 그녀를 죽이려 한다고 알려주더니, 시합을 치르는 동안 부정행위를 도와주겠다고 맹세하고—그러자마자 곧장 다시 그녀를 무시하기 시작했었다. 어제, 그녀가 말포이의 얼굴을 부스럼투성이로 만들어주기 전까지는.

그 망할 배지들이 빌어먹을 결정타였다. 유독물질 같은 녹색으로 반짝거리던 그 배지들이 아직도 눈앞에 어른거렸다. 어두컴컴한 복도에서 슬리데린 아이들이 한꺼번에 배지를 비추어서 그녀 주변으로 무수히 반짝거리던 그 녹색을, 그녀는 똑똑히 기억했다. 팬지 파킨슨의 웃음소리와, 말포이의 얼굴에 떠올랐던 비웃음도…

스네이프는 복도에서 마법을 사용했다는 이유로 그녀에게 징계를 내렸다. 그러더니, 그 수업이 끝나고부터 토요일 아침식사 시간까지의 사이에, 그 배지들은 불가사의하게 자취를 감췄다. 해리엇은 그 수업이 끝날 때까지 교실에 머무르지는 못했다. 아스테리아가 와서 사진을 찍으러 가라는 말을 전해주었고, 그래서 해리엇은 말포이가 위트 넘치는 장난이랍시고 해낸 생각에 분노와 수치심으로 부글부글 끓다 말고 그냥 수치심만으로 부글부글 끓어오를 곳으로 향해야 했다. 사진 찍는 자리에서 그녀는 단순히 플뢰르 델라쿠르의 옆자리에 서 있어야 했던 것만이 아니었다. 그 끔찍한 기자는 호들갑스럽게 세드릭의 비위를 맞추며, 해리엇을 맥심 부인 _뒤에_ 세워 누구의 눈에도 띄지 못하게 만들기라도 하고 싶은 것처럼 굴었다.

하지만 수업 시작할 때, 스네이프가 슬리데린 학생들에게 교실에서는 시야 어지럽히는 배지를 떼라고 말할 때는 그녀도 자리에 있었다. 그가 그 말을 너무도 차갑게, 너무도 무관심하게 내뱉었기 때문에, 그녀는 단지 그때뿐인 얘기라고 믿었다—하지만 토요일 아침, 대연회장에 나타난 슬리데린 아이들은 한 사람도 배지를 달고 있지 않았다.

말포이나 팬지가 그런 종류의 장난을 금방 포기하는 건 그들답지 않은 일이었다. 오히려 단물이 다 빠질 때까지 같은 장난을 우려먹으면 모를까. 사실, 토요일 아침 슬리데린 테이블에서 말포이와 팬지는 둘이 똑같이 증오심과 혐오감이 가득한 얼굴로 해리엇을 노려보았다—아마 말포이 얼굴에 부스럼을 잔뜩 돋아나게 만들어준 탓이리라 그녀는 추측했다. 그녀는 ‘그 바보같은 배지들의 신비한 실종 사건’이 스네이프의 작품인지 고민하는 데 정신이 팔려서, 그 순간 그들을 향해 방글방글 웃으며 손을 흔들어 주었더라면 좋았을 거라는 생각은 나중에야 떠올랐다.

그리고 이제 스네이프가 그녀에게 내린 ‘징계’는 부정행위 준비 모임에 불과했음이 밝혀졌다.

그리고 또 이제까지는, 부정행위 준비 모임이란 정말 따분하기 짝이 없음이 밝혀졌다. 그녀는 슬리데린들이 좀 더 흥미진진하게 부정행위를 저지를 줄 알았다. 지난 한 주간 그에 관한 공상에 잠길 때마다 해리엇은, 스네이프가 살금살금 돌아다니며 다른 대표선수들이 먹는 음식에 독을 타는 방법이나 아주아주 위험천만한 주문 같은 것을 가르쳐주지 않을까 막연하게 상상했었다. 물론 그가 누군가에게 독을 먹이자고 제안하면 어떻게 할지는 아직 확실하게 결정하지 못했지만, 이 지겨운 책들을 읽고 앉아 있는 것보다는 그 시나리오를 마주하는 편이 더 나았을 것 같았다.

“우리가 부정행위를 저지를 거라면요,” 그녀는 말했다. “첫 번째 과제가 뭔지 나한테 말해줘야 하는 거 아니에요?”

스네이프는 책을 읽다 말고 고개를 들어 가늘게 뜬 눈으로 그녀를 살폈다. 해리엇은 기이한, 몸이 떨리는 듯한 기분이 뱃속에 내려앉는 것을 느꼈다.

“네가 나에게 말해주는 게 어떠냐,” 그가 대꾸했다.

해리엇은 눈을 깜박였다. “내가 무슨 수로요?”

“네가 말해봐라,” 스네이프는 말했다.

해리엇은 눈을 가늘게 뜨고 미심쩍게 그를 살펴보았다. 지금 저건 미소짓고 있는 걸까? 아니다, 스네이프는 미소를 짓지 않았다. 하지만 지금 그의 표정은 어딘가 좀 특이했다.

그렇게 나오시겠다면야, 맞춰줄 수 있었다 (Well, two could play at that).

“내가 무슨 수로요?” 그녀는 되풀이했다.

“이 게임은 빠른 속도로 귀여움을 잃어가고 있구나,” 스네이프는 손으로 책을 쓸어내리며 말했다. “포터 양, 나는 지금 네가 실용적인 부정직함을 발휘하는 데 도움을 주기 위해 여기 있는 거지, 네가 해야 할 생각을 모두 대신해주려고 하는 게 아니다. 네가 전교생 앞에서 멍청한 꼴을 보이고 싶지 않다면, 적어도 너 스스로 조금은 노력을 해야 할 거다.”

그는 다시 자기 책 읽기로 돌아갔다. 해리엇은 눈알을 굴려야 할지, 씩씩거려야 할지, 아니면 자신이 일단은 이겼다는 사실에 뿌듯해해야 할지 알 수 없었다. 그래서 그녀는 앞에 펼쳐놓은 책 한가운데 코를 박고 얼굴을 묻었다. 썩은 식초 냄새가 나는 책이라 유감이었다.

문 쪽에서 이상한 소리가 들리는 것 같았다…

해리엇은 고개를 들었다. “이거 부엉이 소리인가요?”

신경질적인 얼굴로, 스네이프는 교실 문을 지팡이로 가리켰다. 문의 빗장이 올라가고 문이 열렸다. 조그만 부엉이가 뛰쳐들어와 신이 난 듯 팔랑거리며 해리엇에게 날아들 수 있을 정도로만.

“맹꽁아(Nitwit)?” 해리엇은 혼란스러운 와중에도 손을 들어올려 그가 벽에 머리를 갖다 박지 못하게 막았다.

“그게 이것의 이름이라는 거냐?” 스네이프가 물었다.

“리무스는 얘를 그렇게 불러요.”

“대단히 흥미롭구나,” 그는 진심이라고는 1그램도 들어있지 않은 듯한 감상을 내뱉었다. “나는 네가 어째서 내 징계를 받는 도중에 우편물을 수령하는지 설명을 기다리는 중이다.”

해리엇은 _부정행위_ _준비_ _모임_ _말이죠_ , 하고 덧붙이는 것을 삼갔다. “이것 봐요, 편지는 당신한테 온 거예요.” 그녀는 부엉이 발에 묶인 쪽지를 보며 눈을 깜박였다. “왜 시리우스가 선생님을 만나고 싶어 해요?”

스네이프가 그녀를 우두커니 바라본 것은 정말 한순간뿐이었지만, 그 순간에 해리엇은 그도 그녀만큼이나 전혀 실마리가 없음을 알아차렸다. 그는 해리엇이 들고 있던 쪽지를 말없이 자기 쪽으로 소환했다 (그녀의 마음속에서는 질투심이 뾰족뾰족 솟아올랐다. 그들은 마침 이번 주에 소환마법을 배웠는데, 그녀는 너무 형편없이 못 하는 바람에 플리트윅에게서 추가 과제를 받았다). 그러고는 쪽지를 무표정하게 응시했다. 별 내용도 없는 쪽지였다. 그냥 시리우스의 험한 손글씨로, _「할_ _얘기가_ _있어_ _,_ _스네이프_ _,_ _직접_ _만나서_ 」 라는 문장 뒤에 그녀가 이해할 수 없는 숫자의 나열이 이어지고, 시간이 쓰여 있을 뿐이었다.

스네이프는 쪽지에 불을 붙였다.

그가 조그만 양피지 조각에 짧은 답을 끄적여, 그녀의 어깨에 앉아있던 맹꽁이를 소환해 그 다리에 쪽지를 묶고, 맹꽁이를 복도로 내던지다시피 내보내는 것을 해리엇은 잠자코 지켜보았다. 스네이프가 문을 닫기 전에 그녀는 맹꽁이가 부엉부엉 (신나는 듯이, 저 가엾은 멍청이) 우는 소리를 들었다.

스네이프는 자기 책상으로 돌아가, 자리에 앉아, 깃펜을 집어들고, 다시 책 위로 몸을 숙였다. 해리엇은 그를 지켜보았다. 방금 일어난 일이 대체 무엇에 관한 것이었는지, 그에게서 신호를 읽어낼 수 있기를 기대하면서.

“읽을 것이 많지 않던가, 포터 양?” 그는 고개도 들지 않고 물었다.

그녀는 한숨을 폭 쉬고 또 한 권의 책을 탑 위에서 끌어내렸다.

정말이지, 스네이프의 머릿속에서 무슨 생각이 오가고 있는지 추측하는 것보다는 미래를 예측하기가 훨씬 더 쉬울 것이다. 사실, 그녀는 이미 자기도 모르는 새 미래를 정확하게 예측한 적이 있었지만, 평생 가도 스네이프의 머릿속을 정확하게 읽어낼 수 있을지는 자신이 없었다.

* * * * *

세베루스는 노력하고 있었다, 정말이다.

그녀가 얌전히 드래곤에게 접근하도록 허락할 마음이 자신에게 조금이라도 있는 것처럼 포터 양이 착각하도록 내버려두려고, 그는 무척 노력했다.

그는 대놓고 그렇게 말하지 않을 만큼은 지각이 있었다. 아무 그리핀도르나 데려와 (어쩌면 롱바텀은 제외하고), 그들을 위해 준비된 불 뿜는 괴물이 있는데 그 괴물에 가까이 다가가서는 안 된다고 말한다 치자. 그들은 씩씩거리고, 큰 소리로 불평을 늘어놓고, 호통을 치며 용기와 명예에 대해 떠들 것이다. 그리고 _허락하지_ 않겠다니 무슨 소리냐, 어차피 당신에게 내 일을 결정할 권리는 없다 따위의 말을 내뱉겠지.

포터 양은, 더군다나, 벌써 어둠의 군주에게 맞선 적이 있었고 (두 번이나, 게다가 이제 세 번째에 근접해가고 있으니, 머지않은 언젠가 그는 정말로 정신을 놓아버리고 말 것이다), 바실리스크와 늑대인간도 마주쳤었다. 물론, 그 괴물들은 진실과 선(Truth and Goodness), 혹은 뭔지 몰라도 그리핀도르들이 지키기 위해 싸우는 대의를 추구하는 과정에서 마주친 것들이었다면, 드래곤은 학교간 대항시합에서 점수를 따기 위해 마주해야 하는 것이니 포터 양도 자기 수준에 걸맞지 않은 일이라고 여겨줄지 모른다…

그녀의 반응이 어느 쪽이건, 딱히 알아보고 싶은 마음은 없었다. 시합이 다가오기 전에 드래곤을 제거하거나, 아니면 계약 조건을 어기지 않는 선에서 그녀를 시합에서 빼낼 방법이 있다면 그는 무엇이든 시도해볼 생각이었다. 그는 이미 지난 트리위저드 시합들을 조사해 실격당한 사례를 연구하고 있었다.

그가 가장 선호하는 결과는 그녀가 완전히 시합에서 쫓겨 나오는 것이었지만, 차선책으로 그는 그 대표선수 구워먹는 거대 도마뱀을 무력화할 방법을 찾기 위해 최선을 다할 것이다.

포터 양에게 책들을 떠안긴 것은 그녀의 주의를 돌리기 위해서였다. 물론 그녀는 그레인저가 아니었으니 (고맙게도), 그 방법이 얼마나 효과적일지는 미지수였다.

포터 양을 안전하게 보호하기 위한 강제노역에 추가된 이 새로운 업무를 제하고도, 그는 루핀과 울프스베인에 대체 무슨 빌어먹을 문제가 생겼는지 또한 알아내야 했다. 루핀이 언젠가 또 그녀에게 덤벼들 일을 미연에 방지하려면. 그러나 현재로서는 포터 양이 드래곤에게 잡아먹힐 확률이 루핀에게 잡아먹힐 확률보다 훨씬 더 높았으므로, 루핀의 문제는 발등에 떨어진 불이 아니었다 (생각하고 보니 불에 관련된 비유는 지금 상황에서 전혀 재미있지 않았다).

그 모든 것에 더해, 무슨 괴이쩍은 이유에서인지 몰라도, 블랙이 세베루스의 손톱 아래 들어앉은 가시처럼 구는 방면에서 새로운 영역을 개척하고 있었다. 블랙은 일종의 금단 증상에 시달리는 것이 틀림없었다. 어쩌면 루핀과 둘이서만 오랜 시간 고립되어 생활하는 것이 그에게는 지나치게 힘들었는지도 모른다. 어쩌면 그 둘이 지난날 성공적인 연애 관계를 유지하지 못하고 의심과 배신의 희생양이 되고 만 것도, 블랙이 시비를 걸고 모욕하고 자기 자신의 우월감을 재확인하기 위한 상대인 세베루스가 곁에 없었기 때문일지도.

그렇지 않고서야 블랙이 왜 자신을 귀찮게 구는지, 세베루스는 이유를 찾을 수 없었다.

루핀의 덤벙대는 부엉이는 토요일 밤 늦게 돌아왔다. 포터 양이 그가 떠안긴 책의 무게에 짓눌려 비틀거리며 떠나간 다음에. 그녀가 부엉이의 이름이 맹꽁이라고 말했을 때 그는 하마터면 웃음을 터트릴 뻔했다. 그 이름을 부르면서 그녀의 얼굴에 떠올랐던 표정은 어딘가—

‘맹꽁이’의 다리에는 또 한 장의 쪽지가 매여 있었다. 쪽지는 눈이 괴로운 블랙의 손글씨로 뒤덮여 있었다. 아무래도 아즈카반은 사람의 정신뿐 아니라 손글씨에도 악영향을 미치는 듯했다.

포터 양이 대놓고 호기심을 보이는 가운데, 그는 블랙에게 _“_ _거기서_ _만나지_ _”_ 라고 써 보냈다—그 개벼룩투성이 짐승이 지정된 장소에 가서 기다리기를, 한참 기다린 끝에 세베루스가 오지 않을 것을 깨닫길 바라며. 그렇게 해도 블랙이 성으로 쳐들어와 제풀에 체포당하기를 각오할 만큼 분노하지는 않을 것 같았지만, 그래도 사람이 희망을 품어볼 수는 있는 것 아닌가.

그 대신, 블랙의 답장은 이랬다. _“_ _이봐_ _스네이프_ _노력을_ _좀_ _해_ _._ _쪽지를_ _그따위로_ _보내면_ _내가_ _멍청하게_ _거기_ _가서_ _널_ _기다리게_ _만들려는_ _수작이란_ _것쯤은_   _다_ _보인다고_ _._ _이건_ _홀리베리에_ _관한_ _일이야_ _,_ _그러니_ _얌전히_ _망할_ _좌표_ _따라서_ _오란_ _말이야_ _알았어_ _.”_

세베루스는 그 ‘홀리베리’라는 들척지근한 애칭이 정말 질색이었다. 그 단어를 보고 들을 때마다 헛구역질이 날 정도였다.

그는 답했다. _“_ _만약_ _나를_ _그리도_ _잘_ _안다면_ _,_ _블랙_ _,_ _내가_ _할_ _수_ _있는_ _답변은_ _하나뿐이란_ _것도_ _알아야지_ _._ _꺼져_ _.”_

다음 날 아침, 부엉이가 돌아와 세베루스의 책상 위로 엎어졌다. 24시간 이내에 같은 곳을 세 번이나 왕복하느라 탈진한 듯했다.

 _“_ _「이건_ _홀리베리에_ _관한_ _일이야」의_ _정확히_ _어떤_ _부분을_ _이해하지_ _못한_ _거냐_ _,_ _이_ _개자식아_ _._ _잔말_ _말고_ _나랑_ _좀_ _보자고_ _.”_

 _“_ _너야말로_ _「꺼져」의_ _정확히_ _어떤_ _부분을_ _이해하지_ _못한_ _거지_ _?_ _나가_ _죽어_ _.”_

세베루스는 자신의 답변을 학교 부엉이 중 한 마리를 이용해서 보내야 했다. 루핀의 부엉이는 의식불명이었다. 그 학교 부엉이도 그날 저녁 바로 돌아왔다. 녀석은 세베루스에게 깊은 원한이 담긴 눈길을 쏘아보내고 나서, 답장을 기다리지도 않고 훌쩍 떠났다. 블랙이 자기 불만을 부엉이에게 좀 털어놓은 것이 틀림없었다. 세베루스는 부엉이들이 블랙의 고급 어휘들을 이해할 수 있을 거라고는 생각하지 않았지만, 지능이 낮은 동물이라 해도 분노에 들끓는 험악한 분위기를 감지할 수 없는 것은 아니었다.

 _“_ _내가_ _우편을_ _통해서_ _너에게_ _욕지거리를_ _퍼붓고_ _싶다면_ _,_ _스네이프_ _,_ _내게는_ _더_ _큰_ _부엉이가_ _필요할_ _거야_ _._ _내가_ _지금_ _쓸_ _수_ _있는_ _부엉이는_ _이_ _녀석뿐이니_ _,_ _세상에서_ _제일가는_ _염병할_ _고집불통_ _흉내는_ _관두고_ _귓구멍_ _후벼파고_ _내_ _말_ _좀_ _똑똑히_ _들어_ _._ _리무스에게_ _뭔가_ _일어나고_ _있어_ _._ _그에게_ _무슨_ _일이_ _생긴다면_ _홀리베리가_ _슬퍼하겠지_ _._ _왠지_ _몰라도_ _네가_ _그건_ _좀_ _신경_ _쓸_ _거라는_ _생각이_ _드는데_ _,_ _네가_ _지구상의_ _그_ _누구에게든_ _신경을_ _쓴다는_ _게_ _얼마나_ _미친_ _소리로_ _들리든_ _간에_ _._ _그러니_ _와서_ _날_ _만날_ _거야_ _아니면_ _그렇게_ _계속_ _엉덩이_ _아래_ _손_ _깔고_ _앉아있을_ _거야_ _?”_

세베루스는 이제 그 어느 때보다 더 혼란스러워졌다. 감정을 볼모로 잡고 협박하려는 블랙의 시도는 세베루스가 이용당할 수 있을 만큼 긍정적인 감정을 가지고 있다는 것을 전제로 하고 있었다. 아니, 그 이상이었다. 블랙의 말은 세베루스가 포터 양에게 가진 긍정적인 감정이, 루핀을 향한 그의 부정적 감정을 넘어설 것이라고 암시했다. 블랙이 그런 생각을 품는 것이 어마어마하게 있을 수 없는 일임은 둘째치더라도, 포터 양이 그 근원이라고 여기면서도 블랙이 호그와트의 문을 부수고 쳐들어와 세베루스의 목을 그어버리려 들지 않는다는 점은 믿을 수 없을 정도였다.

그리고 루핀의 편지 내용도 있었다. _시리우스는_ _내 행동이_   _전과_ _달랐_ _는지_ _어땠는지_ _별말_ _없었지만_ _,_   _뭔가를_ _숨기_ _는_ _것처럼_ _행동하고_ _있어_ , 루핀이 말했었다. 이제 블랙이 세베루스에게 비슷한 편지를 쓰고 있었다—루핀이 그에게 이미 연락했다는 사실은 언급조차 않고서.

그렇다면 두 사람이 서로에게서 정보를 통제하고 있다는 뜻이었다. 블랙과 루핀이 언제나처럼 서로의 생각을 공유하는 일에 형편없음을 알게 된 것은 좋았지만, 그들은 왜 그를 끌어들이려고 하는 것일까? 특히나 블랙이.

세베루스는 짜증이 치밀어 양피지를 책상 위로 내던졌다. 그는 이제 호기심이 동하고 말았다. 일반적으로 그는 블랙이 마지막 숨을 내쉬는 순간까지 자신의 인생에 들어오지 않는 쪽을 선호하는데도. 물론 블랙의 마지막 순간이 극도로 고통스럽다면, 얼마든지 찾아가 구경할 의향이 있었지만.

블랙이 편지에 쓴 내용을 세베루스는 믿지 않았다. 그것은 롱바텀이 트리위저드 대표선수로 뽑히는 것만큼 개연성이 낮은 일이었다. 블랙은 그답지 않게 행동하고 있었다. 그렇게 행동할 이유는 뭔가 더 비밀스러운 게임을 하고 있기 때문일 수밖에 없었다…

그렇다. 블랙은 전에도 그랬던 적이 있었다.

세베루스는 생각에 잠겨 책상 표면을 가볍게 손톱으로 긁었다. 그들은 전에도 꼭 이런 상황에 놓인 적이 있었다. 블랙이 그를 어딘가로 유인해, 처리하려고 한 적이. 그는 세베루스의 ( _그들이_ _실제로_ _어떤_ _인간들인지를_ _릴리에게_ _폭로하고_ _싶었던_ ) 욕망을 이용했었다… 루핀을 이용했었다. 블랙은 그를 가지고 놀았다. 세베루스는 그때까지 블랙이 그런 일을 해낼 수 있을 만큼 영리하다고는 ( _다시_ _말해_ _너보다_ _영리하다고는_ _,_ _말이지_ ) 생각조차 하지 못했다.

그는 블랙이 보낸 마지막 편지를 끌어당겨 다시 한 번 읽었다.

… _홀리베리가_ _슬퍼하겠지_ _._ _왠지_ _몰라도_ _네가_ _그건_ _좀_ _신경_ _쓸_ _거라는_ _생각이_ _드는데_ _,_ _네가_ _지구상의_ _그_ _누구에게든_ _신경을_ _쓴다는_ _게_ _얼마나_ _미친_ _소리로_ _들리든_ _간에_ _…_

그는 손가락으로 입술을 더듬으며 곰곰이 생각했다. 블랙은 포터 양에게 세베루스가 죽음을 먹는 자라고 이야기했다. 그 사실에 대해 자기가 어떻게 생각하는지도 광고하다시피 드러냈다, 그날 밤 덤블도어의 사무실에서. 그런데 지금 와서는, 드러내 놓고 세베루스에게 그녀를 신경 쓰라고 청하고 있었다.

블랙은 그렇게 너그럽지 않았다. 그는 평생토록 단 한 번도 적들에게 너그러워 본 역사가 없었다.

블랙은 무언가 꾸미고 있다.

세베루스는 편지 끄트머리를 조금 찢어, 답을 적어 보냈다.

 

 


	61. 61장. 지나간 날의 상흔 (Many Times Been Bitten)

 

 

해리엇이 느끼기에 시간은 커다랗게 무리지어 성큼성큼 지나가는 듯했다.

스네이프는 그녀에게 읽을거리를 끝도 없이 내주고 있었다. 리무스와 시리우스는 쉬지 않고 편지를 써 보냈다. 허마이니는 패닉이 느껴지는 가늘고 높은 목소리로 격려의 말을 남발했고, 론은 위로하듯 우거지상을 지어 보이곤 했다. 해리엇은 그들의 행동 중 하나라도 도움이 되는지 확신할 수 없었지만, 지금 자신이 느끼는 기분이 신경쇠약의 가장자리쯤에는 와 있는 게 아닐까 의심했다.

그중 최악은 스네이프가 첫 번째 과제가 뭔지 말해주지 않으려 드는 것이었다. 해리엇은 그가 조개처럼 입을 다문 것이, 말했다가는 그녀가 완전히 이성을 잃고 허둥댈까 봐 그러는 것 같았다. 그렇게 생각하면 전혀 위안이 되지 않았다. 그가 내준 책에서 알아낼 수 있었던 사실이, 첫 번째 과제는 그녀의 사지를 간단하게 찢어 죽일 수 있는 괴수와 관련 있다는 것뿐이라는 점을 고려하면 특히나.

그녀는 수업에서도 죽을 쑤고 있었다. 그녀는 여전히 소환마법을 제대로 익히지 못한 상태였다. 다른 아이들은 벌써 일주일도 더 전에 다 익히고 다음 차례로 넘어갔는데도. 플리트윅 교수는 굉장히 친절하게 그녀를 상대해주고 있었는데, 그것이 어쩐지 해리엇의 기분을 더 가라앉게 만들었다. 마치 그가 친절하게 대해주는 것이, 11월 24일 그녀가 끔찍한 죽음을 맞이했을 때 자기 자신을 혐오하고 싶지 않아서 그러는 것 같은 느낌이었다. “그 사랑스러운 포터 양이, 그런데 내가 그녀에게 마지막으로 한 말은 그녀의 소환마법 실력에 관한 것이라니—!”

맥고나걸 교수는 해리엇이 자유시간에 첫 번째 과제를 준비할 수 있게 해주었다. (스네이프를 빼면) 아무도 직접적으로 도와주지는 않았다. 그녀는 필요하면 도서관이나 성의 다른 공간을 마음껏 이용해도 된다는 허락을 받았지만, 그보다는 지하 던전에 내려가는 일이 잦았다. 때때로 해리엇은 다른 교수들이 일이 돌아가는 모양새를 대충 짐작이라도 하고 있는지, 아니면 그저 스네이프가 너무 엄격해서 다른 사람들이 보충수업을 생략해주는 동안에도 그만은 계속 보충수업을 고집하고 있다고 생각하는지 궁금했다.

해리엇처럼, 빅터 크룸도 정기적으로 도서관에 드나들기 시작했다. 이 행동은 허마이니의 신경을 거슬렀다. 크룸과 함께 그의 팬클럽도 도서관에 등장했기 때문이다. 그들은 서가에 숨어서 그를 염탐하며 속닥거리거나 키득거리곤 했다. 해리엇은 그가 항상 그렇게 퉁명스러워 보이는 것이 사람들의 이런 태도 때문인지, 아니면 그냥 천성적으로 퉁명스럽고 자신의 팬들을 쉽게 무시할 수 있는 것인지 생각해보았다. 어느 쪽이든, 무시하는 기술을 갈고 닦을 기회는 많았을 것 같았다. 해리엇은 크룸 팬들이 하는 짓과 크룸이 그들을 완강하게 무시하며 음침하게 독서에 집중하는 모습을 구경하는 게 허마이니가 떠안기는 책들보다 훨씬 더 재미있었다.

던전에 가면, 크룸도 크룸 팬들도 없이 스네이프뿐이었다. 스네이프는 해리엇이 책을 읽다 지치면 잡담하는 것을 용납해 주었다. 그건 좀 그답지 않은 행동이었다. 하지만 덕분에 그녀가 거기 앉아서 계속 책만 읽고 있지 않아도 된다면, 굳이 따져 묻고 싶지는 않았다.

“제가 생각을 해봤는데, 첫 번째 과제는 뭔가 엄청 끔찍한 괴물에 관한 걸 거예요,” 어느 날 그녀가 말했다—여느 때와 똑같은 하루였다, 정말로. 스네이프의 교실 안은 바깥 날씨가 맑고 따뜻하든, 11월답게 우중충하고 춥든 관계없이 항상 같은 수준의 움침함을 유지했으니까.

“훌륭하구나,” 스네이프가 말했다. 깃펜으로 글을 쓰는지 양피지에 구멍을 뚫는지 모를 작업에서 고개도 들지 않은 채였다.

“‘훌륭하구나’라는 건 ‘맞아, 정확히 그거야’라는 의미로요?”

“학생들이 무엇에 관해서든 생각이라는 걸 한다면 축하할 일이지, 흔치 않은 일이니만큼.” 스네이프는 자기 앞의 양피지를 부리부리 노려보고는, 사납게 손목을 놀려 그 위의 무언가를 잔인하게 살해했다.

“생각해 봤는데, 제가 죽지 않아도 된다면 참 좋을 것 같아요,” 해리엇은 말했다. “특히 처참하게 죽지 않아도 되면요.”

그 말에는 스네이프도 고개를 들었다. 그럴 거라고 생각하고 한 말이었다. 가늘게 뜬 눈 사이로 보이는 그의 눈동자는 검은 유리를 연상시켰다.

“너는 죽지 않는다,” 그가 딱 잘라 말했다.

그녀는 그저 어깨만 한 번 으쓱했다. 심장이 물을 잔뜩 먹은 스펀지처럼 느껴졌다. 물 대신 패닉이, 스펀지 하나로는 다 흡수할 수 없어 뚝뚝 떨어져 흘렀다. “날 시합에 집어넣은 그 사람이 아직 돌아다니고 있잖아요, 안 그래요?”

“얘기했을 텐데. 그 사람이 너를 해하고 싶었다면, 그럴 기회는 얼마든지 있었다. 무언가 다른 계획이 진행 중인 것이 분명해. 사실, 그들에게는 사지 멀쩡한 상태의 네가 필요한 것으로 나는 추측하고 있다.”

“친절한 사람들이네요,” 해리엇이 중얼거렸다.

“사려 깊음의 극치라고 해도 좋겠지.”

스네이프는 다시 깃펜으로 양피지를 갈기갈기 분해하는 작업으로 돌아갔다. 그가 하고 있는 일이 무엇이든, 별로 잘 되어가는 것 같지는 않았다. 그의 얼굴에 잡힌 짜증스러운 주름이 점점 더 진해지고만 있었다. 결국 그는 깃펜을 쾅 내려놓고, 양피지를 구겨 동그랗게 뭉친 다음 쓰레기통으로 던졌다. 쓰레기통은 그걸 낼름 받아먹고는 연기를 뻐끔 내뿜었다.

“내가 시합에 나가야 하는 게 아니었으면 좋았을걸,” 해리엇은 그가 다른 뭔가를 파괴하기 시작하기 전에 내뱉었다. “시합을 제대로 즐길 수가 없잖아요. _다른_ _사람들은_ 전부 즐거워 보이는데…” 심지어 다른 대표선수들도 그랬다—뭐, 평생 그 무엇에도 크게 기뻐해 본 적 없어 보이는 크룸은 빼고. 세드릭은 언제나 그를 우러러보는 친구들에게 둘러싸여 있었고, 플뢰르는 언제나처럼 오만하고 속 뒤집어질 만큼 아름다운 모습으로 당당하게 걸어다녔다.

“뭐, 크리스마스 즈음해서 무도회가 열릴 테니,” 스네이프는 뚱한 얼굴로 말했다. “그건 즐길 수 있겠지.”

해리엇은 눈을 깜박였다. “무도회라뇨?”

“크리스마스 무도회 말이다. 춤추는 행사.” 스네이프는 그 문장을 학생들이 ‘ _그_ _미끈거리는_ _개자식이_ _나한테_ _장갑도_ _없이_ _썩은_ _쥐_ _내장을_ _분리하라고_ _시켰어_ ’라는 문장을 말할 때와 비슷한 톤으로 말했다.

“춤추는 행사요? 무슨, 사람들 앞에서요?”

“그럴 리가, 포터 양, 물론 벽장에 들어가서 추지. 무도회가 뭐라고 생각하는 거냐?”

해리엇은 조금 전까지 자신이 지금보다 더 괴로워질 수는 없을 거라고 믿었지만, 아무래도 틀렸던 것 같다. “저는 춤 못 추는데요,” 그녀는 재빨리 덧붙였다. “어떻게 추는지 전혀 모른다고요.”

“그러면 즐기기는 힘들겠구나.”

그녀는 의심스러운 눈으로 그를 노려보았다. “절 놀리시는 거죠.”

“나는 사람을 ‘놀리지’ 않는다. 그리고 그건 원래 트리위저드 시합의 전통이다.”

“위험한 괴수의 활용처럼요?”

“못 믿겠다면 직접 찾아보든가.” 그는 자기 책상 위에 놓인 곰팡이 핀 책 하나를 가리켰다.

미심쩍은 시선을 여전히 그에게 향한 채, 그녀는 일어나서 책을 가지러 갔다. 스네이프는 가소롭다는 눈길로 그녀를 지켜보았다. 그녀는 책을 집어 (『트리-위쟈-드 대회의 역사(A Compreehensive Historie of the Trywyzard Tournament)』라고 쓰여 있었다) 뒤표지 쪽을 펼치고 인덱스를 찾았다.

_크리스마스_ _무도회_ _, 394_ _쪽_.

불길한 예감을 느끼며, 그녀는 394쪽으로 가서 내용을 읽어보았다.

“‘대표선수와 그 파트너들의 춤으로 무도회를 연다’?” 소리내서 읽는 동안, 가슴이 덜컥 내려앉았다. 아까부터 불길하던 예감이 이제 바닥을 쳤다.

“일단 같이 갈 상대를 찾는 것부터 시작하는 게 좋겠지,” 스네이프가 말했다. 도움 안 되는 인간.

그녀는 나지막한 신음과 함께 책을 덮었다. 풀썩 조그만 먼지 바람이 일었다.

“ _제발_ 그냥 첫 번째 과제가 뭔지 말해주면 안 돼요?” 애원하는 어조로 말해버렸지만, 그녀는 그조차 신경 쓰이지 않았다. “이것보다 더 나쁠 수는 없을 거예요.”

“그에 대해서는 관점의 차이가 있을 수 있다고 생각한다.”

진짜 도움 안 되는, 심술덩어리… “내가 정확히 어떤 과제에서 부정행위를 할 건지 모르면, 제대로 부정행위를 하는 마음가짐을 갖추기 힘들지 않겠어요…?” 그녀는 고민 끝에 나름의 논리를 제시했다.

“나쁘지 않은 논리지만,” 스네이프는 표정 하나 바꾸지 않았다. “좀 더 설득력을 높이고 싶다면, 의문형으로 말을 끝맺지 말아라.”

* * * * *

계산식이 고집스럽게도 완성되지 않았다. 사실, 숫자들은 줄곧 빌어먹게도 비협조적이었다. 그는 이론상 어떤 독약이 드래곤에게도 효력을 발휘할 가능성이 있는지는 알고 있었다— _가능성_ 이, 엿같은 _이론상_ 으로—그러나 확실하게 효과를 보장하려면 투여할 독약은 적정량을 확실히 넘겨야 했다. 문제는 드래곤에게 적정량을 넘기는 투여량이 얼마만큼인지, 어느 만큼이 그저 알레르기 반응만을 불러일으키고 끝날지를 모른다는 것이었다.

그는 심지어 ‘무력화시키는’과 ‘죽음에 이르게 하는’ 사이의 선조차 크게 걱정하지 않았다. 드래곤이 그저 열두 시간쯤 잠들었다가 포터 양의 도전 과제 시점에 맞춰 잠 덜 깬 상태로 일어나는 것보다는 그 반대가 나았다.

만약 그가 붙잡힌다면, 흠… 드래곤은 멸종 위기종이었다. 국제 문제가 될 것이다.

그러니 들키지 않고 해치워야만 한다는 문제도 있었다.

또 다른 문제는, 드래곤들이 도착하기로 되어 있는 날이 첫 번째 과제일 이틀 전이라는 사실이었다. 그렇게 거대한 짐승들을 오랜 시간 비밀로 하기는 불가능했다, 아무리 금지된 숲 깊이 숨긴다 해도. 덤블도어가 단 며칠이라도 숲에 드래곤들을 데려다놓기 위해 켄타우로스 족과 힘들게 협상해야 했음을 세베루스는 알고 있었다. 혹시나 계획대로 일이 잘 되지 않을 경우에 대비해, 세베루스는 켄타우로스들에게 접근할 준비도 하고 있었다. 하지만 그것은 불발될 가능성도, 역효과를 낼 가능성도 있는 대안이었다. 그는 본인이 직접 일을 처리하고 감옥에도 가지 않는 방법을 선호했다. 덤블도어라 할지라도, 드래곤을 네 마리나 죽이려 했다는 혐의에서 그를 구해주기는 어려울 것이다.

네 마리를 전부 처리해야만 했다. 그렇지 않다면, 포터 양이 한 마리를 마주할 가능성은 여전히 남아있을 테니까.

알람이 울렸다. 오래된 괘종시계의 종소리 같은 음. 그는 무심코 고개를 들었다가, 입매를 비틀었다.

블랙이 무엇을 원하는지 알아보러 갈 시간이었다.

세베루스는 블랙이 제시한 좌표로 대낮에 몇 번이나 순간이동을 해서 확인해 보았다. 혹시 뭐라도 불유쾌한 함정이 기다리고 있지는 않은지. 매번, 그는 아무것도 없는 언덕배기에 서 있었다. 녹색과 갈색으로 뻗은 땅 위에, 푸른색과 회색의 하늘. 블랙과 루핀이 머무는 산장은 아무리 눈을 비비고 보아도 시야에 들어오지 않았고, 그 산장에서 몇 마일 떨어진 마을도 주변 풍경 속에는 없었다. 블랙은 그와 만날 장소로 정말 완벽하게 인적 없는 황무지를 택한 것이다.

호기심은 언제나 세베루스를 무너뜨리는 약점이었다. 자기 자신의 능력을 입증하고 싶은 열망과 마찬가지로. 그는 블랙이 무슨 일을 꾸미는지 생각하지 않을 수 없었고, 알아내고 싶은 마음을 포기할 수 없었고, 그가 꾸미고 있을 음모를 그대로 되돌려주고 싶은 마음을 억누를 수 없었다.

20년 전, 지금 이 상황과 대칭되는 사건으로 그는 교훈을 얻었어야 했다. 적어도 그 사건은 지금 그를 조금쯤은 더 신중하게 행동하도록 해주어야 마땅했다. 하지만 솔직히 말해서, 그때의 기억은 오히려 그를 더 결의에 넘치게 만들었다. 이번에야말로 블랙이 우위에 서게 놓아두지 않겠다는.

그는 블랙이 지정한 좌표에서 북동쪽으로 200미터쯤 떨어진 곳으로 순간이동했다. 언덕 꼭대기에 조금 더 가까운 곳으로…

그리고 바로 거기, 블랙이 있었다. 세베루스가 도착했을 때 그는 언덕 아래쪽을 내려다보고 있었지만, 순간이동의 굉음에 휙 돌아섰다. 지팡이 불빛 아래 간신히 보인 그의 얼굴에는 순간적으로 깜짝 놀란 표정이 스쳤다. 오늘 머리 위의 달은 실낱같은 조각이었고, 그나마 큼직한 구름 덩어리가 하늘을 가려 별 몇 점밖에 보이지 않았다. 밤은 그림자와 어둠으로 짜인 한 필의 비단처럼 펼쳐졌다.

“좌표가 살짝 빗나간 것 같은데, 블랙?” 세베루스는 부드럽게 물었다. _내_ _등_ _뒤를_ _확보하려고_ _했나_ _?_

“아마 그랬나 보지,” 블랙은 어깨를 으쓱했다. 그는 자기 지팡이에 불을 밝혀두지 않았다. 그래도 지팡이를 손가락 사이에 끼우고는 있었다. 그 손가락은 벨트 고리에 끼운 채로.

“어둠 속에서, 홀로, 언덕 위에 서 있었나?”

“뭐, 일단 나는 수배 중인 범죄자니까,” 블랙의 얼굴이 움직였다. 하지만 조명이 부족해서 그 움직임이 쓴웃음인지 다른 무언가인지는 제대로 식별할 수 없었다.

세베루스는 그를 3개월간 보지 못했다. 그리고 마지막으로 만났을 때 블랙은 대부분의 시간 개로 변신한 상태였다. 그 때문일까, 지금 눈에 보이는 블랙의 모습이 놀랍게 느껴지는 것은. 가죽 재킷에 청바지를 입은 블랙은 나이 먹어 가는 기타리스트처럼 보였다. 14, 15년 전 블랙의 모습을 떠올리자, 마치 중간의 아즈카반 수감 생활은 일어나지도 않은 일 같았다. 아무리 희미한 조명이 감옥에서 썩었던 시간의 증거를 대충 뭉개버리고 있어서 그렇게 보이는 것뿐이라 해도. 세베루스는 펄떡거리는 증오심을 느꼈다. 그 감정은 처음 미끈한 얼굴로 웃고 있던 카르카로프의 모습을 보았을 때나, 아니면 나중에 한심하게 부들부들 떠는 카르카로프를 볼 때 느꼈던 혐오감과 엇비슷하게 강력했다. 하지만 카르카로프를 상대하는 것이 이보다는 더 쉬웠다. 세베루스는 항상, 블랙이 어떻게든 마지막에는 자신을 이길지도 모른다는 의심을 떨쳐버릴 수 없었으니까.

“뭘 원하는 거냐, 개.”

“말했잖아,” 블랙이 말했다. 그리고 세베루스는 완벽하게 이성을 유지하고 있는 것 같은 블랙의 목소리가 마음에 들지 않았다. “홀리베리에 관해 얘기하고 싶다고.”

세베루스는 이를 악물었다. “그리고 그 얘기를 편지로는 할 수 없는 이유가 있었고?”

블랙은 아직도 지팡이에 불을 밝히지 않았다. 그 지팡이는 계속해서 그의 손가락 사이에 끼워져 있었고, 그의 손가락도 여전히 그의 벨트 고리에 머무르고 있었다.

“무니에 관한 얘기기도 해서. 편지를 길게 써 보낼 수는 없어—그는 눈치가 빠르거든.”

빌어먹을 호기심이 또다시 꿈틀거렸지만, 세베루스는 드러내 보이지 않았다. “그런데 네가 한밤중에 집을 빠져나오는 건 눈치채지 못할 것 같아?”

“그는 내가 홀리베리랑 트리위저드 시합을 걱정하고 있다고 생각할 거야. 물론 걱정하고 있지만.” 블랙의 얼굴이 또 한 번 흔들렸다. 세베루스의 마음속에서는 의심이 싹텄다.

“이건 내가 그 일의 배후에 있는지 알아내기 위한 심문이었나?” 그는 손가락 사이로 지팡이를 빙빙 돌렸다. 카르카로프의 파이프 연기가 눈을 뻑뻑하게 하던 감각, 물 위에 뜬 배의 삐걱대는 소리를 떠올렸다. 블랙과의 싸움은 즐길 수 있을 것이다… 카르카로프는 그의 수준에 맞지 않는 상대였다. 그저 밟아 죽여야 할 벌레 같은 존재. 반면 블랙은, 어릴 때부터 별로 제정신이라고 해줄 수는 없었지만, 적어도 한심하지는 않았다. 그는 강한 상대였다. 그리고 세베루스는 지금 쌓인 것이 아주, 아주 많았다…

“나는 그러기 위해서 덫을 놓지는 않을 거야, 스네이프,” 블랙이 무심하게 대꾸했다. “그걸 원했다면 나는 호그와트로 찾아갔겠지, 네 더러운 면상을 정면으로 보고 얘기했을 거야.”

“그러다 체포되었을 테고, 덜떨어진 놈.”

블랙은 어깨를 으쓱했다. “함정을 파는 건 뱀새끼들과 겁쟁이들이나 하는 짓이지.”

세베루스는 손을 허리께에 늘어뜨린 상태 그대로 주문을 쏘아보냈다. 블랙은 간신히 늦지 않게 방패를 세워 올릴 수 있었다. 그의 방패마법 위로 세베루스의 주문이 번개처럼 파지직 부서지며 한순간 밤을 밝히고, 심장이 두 번 뛸 시간 동안 블랙의 얼굴을 비췄다. 그 얼굴은 놀랐지만 또 한편으로는 만족스러운 표정을 짓고 있었다.

그 주문의 빛이 사라지기 전에 블랙 역시 주문을 내쏘았다. 세베루스는 따분한 듯 간단한 동작으로 그것을 흘려보낼 수 있었다. 블랙은 분명 나름대로 재활훈련을 해왔던 것 같지만, 그래도 역시 한참 더 훈련해야 했다.

“디멘터들에게 대주고 산 12년이 네 주문 구사력에는 별로 보탬이 된 것 같지 않군,” 세베루스는 말했다. 그리고 그 뒤를 이은 주문의 빛을 통해, 블랙의 자제력이 무너지고 그 얼굴이 증오심으로 가득 차는 것을 목격하고 만족감을 느꼈다.

“죽음을 먹는 자들 좆이나 빨아주던 세월이 네놈의 주문 구사력엔 꽤 도움이 된 모양이네,” 그가 으르렁거리며 되받아쳤다.

“나를 네 늑대인간이랑 착각하고 있는 것 같은데,” 세베루스가 응수했다. 그리고 블랙이 그 답으로 제법 고약한 저주를 자신에게 쏘아보냈을 때는 흥이 올랐다. 블랙 가의 가장 강한 인물들에게서 그가 늘 높이 샀던 것이 바로 그 점이었다. 그들은 분노할수록 더 위험해졌다.

“리무스에 관해서는 입 닥치는 게 좋을 거야, _스니벨루스_ ,” 블랙은 이를 드러냈다. 무슨 주문을 쓸지 고민하는 듯, 지팡이 끝에서 보라색과 붉은색이 뒤섞인 불티가 타닥거렸다.

세베루스는 내일 당장 블랙과 루핀이 대연회장 한복판에서 약혼 발표를 한다고 해도 아무 관심이 없었지만, 이쪽을 건드리면 너무도 쉽게 블랙을 자극할 수 있었다. “설마 내가 한 말보다 훨씬 심한 말도 많이 들어봤을 텐데? 아니면 들어볼 일이 없었나? 누구에게도 말할 수 없는 부끄러운 비밀처럼, 그를 숨기는 데 급급해서—”

블랙은 욕설을 지껄이며 다음 주문을 쏘아보냈다. 그는 언제나 무언주문에 능했다. 하지만 무언으로 주문을 외우는 보람도 없게, 전투 중에 고약한 욕설을 큰 소리로 줄줄이 내뱉는 버릇이 있어 쉽게 자기 위치를 드러냈다. 벨라트릭스는 그를 발견하기만 하면 그때까지 싸우고 있던 상대가 누구든 제쳐놓고 달려와 그를 공격하곤 했다…

“말이 나와서 말이지만, 나는 벨라트릭스는 알고 있는 게 아닐까 늘 의심스러웠어,” 세베루스가 말했다. “하지만 그녀조차 인정하기 힘든 수치였겠지. 그녀는 너를 수천 번쯤 죽일 수 있었어, 하지만 그 대신—” 블랙의 다음 저주는 세베루스의 손등을 스쳐 그의 방어막에 적중했다. “—그녀는 언제나 너를 생포하려고 애썼지… 어쩌면 그녀는 너를 설득해서 늑대인간 좆이나 좋아라 하는 걸 그만두게 할 수도 있겠다고 생각했을지도 몰라—”

블랙이 주문 대신 맨몸으로 그에게 달려들었다. 세베루스는 이 움직임을 미처 예상하지 못했고, 주문으로 떨쳐내기에는 블랙이 너무 가까웠다. 그래서 그는 대신 팔꿈치를 들어올려 블랙의 턱을 갈겼다. 블랙은 신음했지만, 세베루스의 어깨를 쥐어 잡고 바닥에 메다꽂는 데 성공했다…

단지 언덕의 경사에서 그들이 얼마나 가까이 있는지 제대로 가늠하지 못한 채로.

세상이 기우뚱하더니 뒤집어졌다. 그들은 비탈에 부딪친 다음, 잇달아 구르고 튀고 박으며 언덕에서 떨어져내렸다. 블랙은 세베루스의 로브를 틀어쥐고 있었고 그가 몸집이 더 컸기 때문에, 한 바퀴 구를 때마다 세베루스를 있는 힘껏 땅에 밀어 찍을 수 있었다. 세베루스는 손이 닿는 위치에 있는 블랙의 신체 부위라면 어디든 후려갈겼다, 갈비뼈, 코, 귀, 그러다 한 번은 이를 후려치는 바람에 손등이 찢어졌다.

뼈가 덜걱거릴 만큼 커다란 쿵, 소리와 함께 블랙은 그에게서 떨어져 나가 굴렀고, 세베루스는 잔디가 깔린 지면에 머리를 세게 부딪쳤다. 그는 한동안 가만히 누워 있었다. 머리가 핑핑 돌았고, 산소가 절실하게 필요했지만 숨을 들이쉴 때마다 폐가 찢어질 것 같았다. 블랙이 몽롱한 상태로 욕설을 중얼거리는 소리가 들렸다. 굴러떨어지는 과정에서 하필 빌어먹을 지팡이를 놓치고 말아서, 그는 지팡이 없이 소환마법을 쓰려고 시도했다. 그는 이미 오래 전에 그 요령을 익혀 두었다. 하지만 지금 당장은, 머리가 너무 울렸다.

블랙이 어느새 일어나 그를 굽어보고 있었다. 휘청거리기에, 세베루스는 그의 무릎을 걷어찼다. 블랙이 털썩 엎어졌다.

“이 지랄 엿같은 개자식, 스네이프—”

“제발 그냥 나가 뒈져, 쓸모없는 똥개새끼,” 스네이프는 헐떡거리며 받아쳤다. 입을 움직이는 데는 상당한 노력이 필요했다. 그는 억지로 일어나 앉았다. 마음 같아서는 한동안 눈을 감고 누워 있고만 싶었지만. 입술이 터진 것 같았다. 따끔거렸다. 입을 움직일 때는 특히 더.

“내 빌어먹을 지팡이는 어디로 간 거야?” 블랙이 투덜거렸다. 놀랍게도, _지팡이를_ _찾아서_ _네_ _고환을_ _깔끔하게_ _떼어내_ _주겠다_ 는 어조는 아니었다.

“네 엉덩이를 잘 살펴보는 게 어때,” 세베루스는 그렇게 말하며, 그 자신의 지팡이를 또 한 번 소환하려고 시도했다.

“엿 먹어,” 블랙이 말했다. “이건가—아니, 나뭇가지군.”

세베루스의 지팡이가 그의 어깨를 치고 잔디 위로 떨어졌다. 그는 지팡이를 찾아 땅 위를 더듬거렸다. 그때 블랙이 놀라서 욕설을 중얼거리는 것 같더니, 곧 루모스의 창백한 빛이 공기를 물들였다.

_저깄군_. 세베루스는 지팡이를 찾아 손에 단단히 쥐었다. 하지만 블랙의 분노는 언덕을 굴러떨어지는 사이 증발해버린 듯했다. 코에서 피가 흐르고 있었지만, 그조차 크게 개의치 않는 것 같았다.

“전에도 우리가 주먹다짐으로 싸운 적이 있었던가?” 블랙이 물었다. 그는 잇새로 숨을 들이쉬고 있었다.

“그건 너나 포터의 스타일이 아니었지.”

“네 스타일도 아니었고,” 블랙이 되쏘았다. “7학년 때, 네가 쓴 그 빌어먹을 저주 하나로 제임스는 코가 떨어져 나갔었어.”

그날 그는 릴리가 그 염병할 개자식과 데이트하기 시작했음을 알게 되었었다. 그날은 유혈이 낭자했다. “내가 기억 속에 고이 간직해둔 순간 중 하나지.”

“넌 진짜 징그러운 새끼야, 스네이프, 알아?”

“전에 들어본 기억이 나는 것도 같군.” 세베루스는 피가 흐르는 입술을 손으로 문질러 닦았다. 화끈거렸다. 그리고 몸을 일으켰다. “그 얘기를 하려고 부른 거라면—”

“내가 널 부른 건 리무스 얘기를 하기 위해서였어, 이 또라이 같은 자식아, 그리고 홀리베리 얘기도, 그런데 네가—”

“우릴 언덕으로 밀어 넘어뜨린 건 너야.”

“지랄맞게 먼저 주문을 날린 건 너잖아!”

“그랬지,” 세베루스는 몸을 돌렸다. “즐거운 시간이었어, 블랙, 조금도 도움이 되지는 않았지만—”

“홀리베리는 리무스를 사랑해.”

세베루스는 걸음을 멈췄다. 무언가가, 심장 박동에 섞여들었다. 한풀 죽은 전기 충격 같은 느낌으로.

“리무스는 홀리베리를 사랑하고,” 블랙이 말을 이었다. 너무도 단단해서, 세베루스의 귀에는 화강암처럼 묵직하게 들리는 목소리로. “그 애는 자기를 조금이라도 아껴주는 사람을 많이 가져보지 못했어… 제임스와 릴리가 죽은 뒤로는.”

“그래서 내가 그것에 신경 써야 하는 이유는?” 세베루스는 냉담하게 되물었다. 머릿속에서 기억이 사진첩처럼 한 장면씩 넘어갔다. 입학하던 해, 기숙사 배정식에서 포터 양의 모습, 처음으로 그의 수업에 들어와 얼굴을 마주했던 순간, 잉크와 점액질로 지저분해진 얼굴을 하고 그레인저를 꼭 끌어안던 모습, 진흙투성이인 모습으로, _비명을_ _지르는_ _여자_ _목소리를_ _들었어요_ 라고 말하던 포터 양, 지난 겨울 숲을 빠져나가라고 헛되이 지시했을 때 그를 노려보던 얼굴, 눈부시게 빛나던 수사슴의 광휘, 그 수사슴은 그녀의 몸집보다 적어도 세 배는 더 컸다…

하지만 블랙은 그의 물음에 답하지 않았다. 대신 그는 말했다. “울프스베인이 제대로 듣지 않는 이유는 리무스가 웃자라고 있기 때문이야.”

세베루스는 그 순간 거의 홱 돌아설 뻔했다. 하지만 제때 자제심을 찾아서 어깨 너머로 고개만 돌리는 것으로 참을 수 있었다. “무슨 뜻이지, 웃자라고 있다는 게?”

“말 그대로 더 자라고 있다는 뜻이야, 제기랄. 늑대가. 전보다 커졌어… 훨씬 더 커졌어.”

바람이 불어와 블랙의 얼굴을 머리카락으로 덮어 가렸다. 그는 한 손을 들어 거칠게 머리카락을 쓸어넘겼다. 다른 손에 든 지팡이 끝에서 흘러나오는 루모스 불빛은, 그의 얼굴에 어린 답답한 표정을 비췄다.

“처음에는 그냥 내가 잘못 기억하는 줄 알았어. 그와 나는, 거의 비슷한 크기였어—그가 늑대이고 내가 개일 때 말이야. 하지만 그는 이제 나보다 커.”

세베루스는 뱃속에서 차츰 똬리를 풀기 시작하는 전율 같은 불안감을 완전히 억누를 수 없었다. “얼마나 더 크기에?”

“거의 두 배쯤.”

그때는 세베루스도 완전히 몸을 돌려세웠다. “그런데 _이제서야_ 그걸 얘기하고 있다고?”

“덤블도어는 알아,” 블랙이 말했다. 세베루스는 그가 거짓말을 하는 건지 아닌지 감별해낼 수 없었다. “하지만 그 끔찍한 악취를 풍기는 마법약을 만드는 건 너지. 그 약은 이제 제대로 효과를 보이지 않아.”

“그 약의 효과가 어떤 식으로 나타나는지, 네가 어떻게 알지?” 세베루스는 물었다. 루핀의 편지가 머릿속에서 재생되고 있었다. _보통_ _울프스베인을_ _복용했을_ _때_ _나는_ _꽤_ _많은_ _것을_ _기억할_ _수_ _있었지만_ _,_ _이번에는_ _꿈을_ _기억하려_ _애쓰는_ _것_ _같은_ _느낌이_ _들고_ _,_ _그에_ _더해_ _나는_ _상당한_ _강도의_ _고통을_ _느끼고_ _있어_ _…_

“적당히 해,” 블랙이 말했다. “난 지난 9개월간 그 약을 복용한 그를 봐왔어. 우리가 어릴 때부터 그가 변형을 거치는 모습을 지켜봤다고. 약 먹은 무니랑 보통 무니가 어떻게 다른지, 내 눈에는 다 보인단 말이야. 하지만 그는… 지금의 그는, 어느 쪽도 아니야. 이번에는 회복하는 데도 엄청 오래 걸렸어, 평소보다 훨씬 더 오래—”

“그는 나이를 먹었어, 블랙. 인간의 육체가 버티는 데는 한계가 있기 마련이야.”

블랙의 얼굴에 무언가 휙 스쳤다. 너무나 냉혹하고 원시적인 무언가여서, 세베루스도 그에 반응해 흠칫했을 정도였다. 번개보다 짧은 한순간에 불과했지만, 그는 자신의 반응이 마음에 들지 않았다. 그것을 벌충하기 위해 그는 일부러 부드럽게 조롱하는 어조로 입을 열었다.

“설마 몰랐다고 말하려는 건?” 그는 물었다.

블랙의 얼굴에서 표정이 사라졌다. 한순간, 그는 조용했다. 너무나 심오해서 그 자체로 격렬한 비난처럼 느껴지는 침묵이었다.

“꺼져 버려, 스네이프,” 그는 으르렁거렸다. “네 말이 맞아. 이건 다 엿같은 시간 낭비였어.”

그리고 그는 한 마디 말도 저주도 덧붙이지 않고, 순간이동으로 사라졌다.

* * * * *

리무스는 문이 열리는 소리를 들었다. 이 작은 산장의 벽은 방음이 그리 잘 되지 않았다. 그는 어둠 속에서 두 손을 포개 가슴 위에 얹은 채 가만히 누워 있었다. 시리우스가 아래층 부엌에서 덜그럭거리는 소리를 들으며.

마침내 시리우스는 어둠 속에서 비좁은 계단을 비틀거리며 올라와 더듬더듬 화장실을 찾아 들어갔다. 왜 그가 루모스를 사용하지 않는지, 리무스는 이해할 수 없었다. 어차피 그가 만들어내는 소음 속에서 얌전히 잠들어 있기란 불가능했다. 시리우스는 옛날부터, 다른 사람들이 자고 있을 때 조용히 들어와 자리에 눕는 요령을 익히지 못했다.

화장실의 불이 켜지고, 닫힌 문 아래로 가느다란 빛이 한 줄기 새어나왔다. 뒤이어 쏟아지는 물소리. 한숨을 내쉬며, 리무스는 덮고 있던 담요를 옆으로 밀치며 일어났다.

시리우스는 세면대에 기대듯 서서 얼굴에서 흙과 피를 씻어내고 있었다. 멍이 올라오기 시작한 부분에 손이 닿을 때마다 흠칫거리면서. 청바지 옆면에는 리무스의 팔뚝만 한 크기의 풀물이 들어 있었다.

“계획의 첫 단계가 생각대로 잘 되진 않았나 봐?” 리무스는 물었다.

시리우스는 거울 속에서 그와 눈을 마주쳤다. 심장이 한 번 박동할 정도의 순간, 시리우스의 얼굴에 떠오른 표정은 리무스를 아프게 했다. 하지만 그것은 금방 사라지고, 무던하다고 해도 좋을 미소가 그 얼굴에 떠올랐다.

“에이, 무니, 잊어버렸어? 누구 한 사람이 피투성이가 되지 않으면 제대로 된 성공이라고 할 수 없다고.”

리무스는 그 미소가, 그 계획들이, 그 나날들이 그리웠다. 영영 잃어버렸다고 생각하는 것을 그리워하듯이 그렇게. 동시에 그는 지친 눈을 손으로 벅벅 문지르고도 싶었다. “그걸 어떻게 잊고 있었을까?”

시리우스는 눈썹 위쪽에 흐르는 피를 쓱 문질러 닦았다. 어디로 보나 핏자국을 지우는 데 몰두해 있는 얼굴로 보였다. 그 상태에서 조용하고 완전히 태평하게 들리지는 않는 목소리로, 그가 물었다. “어떻게 알았어?”

“네가 뭔가를 꾸미고 있다는 걸? 너는 은밀하게 움직이는 데는 소질이 없어, 내 사랑.”

시리우스는 거울에 비친 자기 모습을 물끄러미 들여다보았다. 마치 깔끔하게 다 지워졌는지 확인하려는 사람처럼. 하지만 그의 얼굴은 여전히 멍투성이였으니 (언뜻 보기에 이도 하나 흔들리는 것 같았다), 뭔가 다른 것을 보고 있는지도 모른다. 아니면 뭔가 다른 것에서 눈을 피하고 있는지도. 리무스는 그를 그렇게 부를 생각은 아니었다.

그러나 시리우스는 곧 씩 웃었다. 만족스러운 듯, 서글픈 듯한 미소였다. “은밀한 건 약탈자들의 방식이 아니지.”

* * * * *

호그와트로 돌아오는 동안, 세베루스는 조금 전의 기이한 대면을 끊임없이 곱씹었다.

시간이 늦어 복도는 텅 비어 있었다. 불붙은 횃불의 수도 줄어서 다행이었다. 아직도 그의 입술에는 피딱지가 남아 있었으니까. 자신이 어떤 꼴을 하고 있는지 직접 보지는 못했지만, 아마도 주먹다짐에 휘말린 사람처럼 보일 것으로 그는 예상했다. 덤블도어가 알면 달갑게 여기지 않을 것이다.

절뚝거리며 지하로 내려가는 내내, 세베루스는 계속해서 머리를 굴렸다. 블랙의 그답지 않은 편지며 도움 요청, 세베루스가 모습을 드러냈을 때 그가 내보였던 이상한 자제력… 그 모든 것은 블랙이 실제로 모종의 함정을 꾸미고 있었음을 시사했다. 루핀을 건드리니 파르르 했었다… 바로 그 반응 때문에, 블랙이 세베루스를 그리로 부른 진짜 이유는 _루핀_ 이었다고 추측할 수 있다. 대놓고 그렇게 말하고 싶어 하지 않았던 것도 이해할 수 있었다. 세베루스가 그 늑대인간을 신경 쓸 이유가 어디 있단 말인가? 관리단속부 괴수 분과(Beast Division)에 신고하고 손 털면 그뿐이었다.

_홀리베리는_ _리무스를_ _사랑해_ _…_ _리무스는_ _홀리베리를_ _사랑하고_ _…_ _그_ _애는_ _자기를_ _조금이라도_ _아껴주는_ _사람을_ _많이_ _가져보지_ _못했어_ _…_

그 부분이 가장 이상했다. 블랙이 포터 양을 이용해서 주장을 펴는 것. 마치 그것이 효과적인 논거라고 전제한 듯한 태도. 감히 자신의 소중한, 사랑스러운 대녀에게 호의를 보인다고 세베루스의 배를 갈라놓으려 드는 대신에…

그는 자신의 처소가 있는 복도로 접어들기 직전에 멈칫했다. 방문 앞에 걸어둔 주문이 보내는 경고에 피부 위로 찌릿찌릿한 느낌이 달려 내려갔다. 누군가 그쪽에 있었다, 그의 문 앞을 서성거리며…

그는 신원 확인 주문을 시도했다—그리고 다음 순간 어처구니를 잃고 코너를 돌아 돌진했다. 지난 겨울, 지금 이 상황과 대칭을 이룰 어느 밤의 기억이, 생생하게 떠올랐다. 지긋지긋하고 밉살맞은 꼬마, 도무지 제 몸 하나 건사할 수 없을 만큼 지나치게 대담하고 무모한—

“포터 양,” 그는 씹어뱉었다. “이 상황을 설명할 _대단히_ _훌륭한_ _핑계가_ 있는 편이 좋을 거다.”

공기가 일렁이고, 그녀가 돌아서며 투명망토의 후드를 걷어 올려 얼굴을 드러냈다. 조금도 겸연쩍은 기색이 없었다. 그저 호기심만 가득한 얼굴. 그러더니 후드를 완전히 벗어내렸다. 그래서 이제 완연히 공중에 동동 뜬 머리통처럼 보였다.

“얼굴은 어떻게 된 거예요?” 그녀가 입을 딱 벌리고 물었다.

그는 손으로 입을 가리고 싶은 터무니없는 충동을 억눌렀다. “여기서 대체 뭘 하려는 생각이었지?”

“교실에 책을 두고 왔어요. 거기 갔더니 당신이 없어서, 이쪽으로 왔고요.” 그녀는 어깨를 으쓱했다. “외출했을 걸 누가 알았나요? 자정이 넘었는데.”

“책을 찾고 싶으면 아침에 왔어야지,” 그렇게 쏘아붙이며 그는 허공에 손을 저어 그녀의 어깨를 찾았다. 찾았지만, 아무것도 없는 허공을 붙잡고 있자니 이상한 기분이었다. 어쨌든 그는 그녀를 돌려세웠다. “네가 정체불명의 미치광이에게 좀 덜 매력적인 표적으로 보일 시간에. 우선 너는 기숙사로 돌아가야 한다. 필치를 만난다면 나는 널 위해 변명해주지 않겠다—”

“혹시 시리우스랑 만나서 싸운 거예요?” 그가 그녀를 앞에 세워 길을 재촉하는 동안, 그녀는 그와 눈을 마주치려는 듯 목을 길게 빼 뒤를 돌아보며 의심스럽다는 듯 물었다.

그는 내심 놀라고 말았지만, 그래도 그녀를 한 번 더 앞으로 밀었다. “ _움직여라_ _,_ 포터 양.”

“첫 번째 시합 과제가 2주도 안 남았어요.”

그는 그녀를 재촉하던 손을 내렸지만, 달리 대꾸는 하지 않았다. 갑자기 진이 빠졌다. 그녀는 잠시 기다린 끝에, 곧 다시 그를 올려다보았다.

“나는 여전히 내가 뭘 해야 하는지 짐작도 못하고 있고요,” 그녀가 나지막이 덧붙였다.

그녀의 눈 밑에는 다크서클이 짙게 내려앉아 있었다. 투명망토 자락이 젖혀져 구깃구깃한 교복 로브가 드러나 보였다. 그리고 그녀의 머리카락은 한 가닥 한 가닥이 서로 다른 방향으로 뻗어 나가려고 노력하고 있는 것처럼 보였다.

그는 작년 여름 호들갑스럽게 그들의 사적인 교류를 단속하려 들던 덤블도어를 떠올렸다. 그녀를 어둠의 마법에 노출해서는 안 된다던 엄격한 금제도. 그리고 덤블도어가 진짜로 꺼리는 것이 무엇일지 생각해 보았다. 세베루스가 자정을 넘긴 시각에 포터 양을 자신의 처소에 들여 단둘이서만 대화를 나누었음을 교장이 알게 된다면 어떤 표정을 지을지도 상상해 보았다.

그는 주문을 써서 문을 열었다. “그렇다면, 들어가거라, 일단.”

포터 양의 놀란 얼굴은 그가 이렇게 쉽게 굴복할지 몰랐다고 말하고 있었다. 어쨌든 그에게 마음 바꿀 시간은 주지 않았다.

“여긴 여전히 어질러져 있네요,” 그녀는 거실을 둘러보며 중얼거렸다. 망토를 완전히 벗어들면서, 그녀의 나머지 부분이 색을 되찾았다.

“정확히 너 보라고 그렇게 해놓았지,” 그는 그녀를 지나 안쪽의 응접실로 들어갔다. 너무 눈에 띄게 다리를 절지 않으려고 노력하면서.

“전 어질러진 게 좋아요,” 그렇게 말하며 포터 양은 그를 따라 들어왔다.

_그럴_ _만도_ _하지_ , 그는 고통스러울 만큼 깔끔했던 페투니아의 집안 풍경을 머릿속에 그리며 생각했다. “여기 있어라,” 그녀에게 말하고, 확실히 출입을 통제하기 위해 그는 침실 문을 닫았다.

욕실에서 세베루스는 마침내 자신의 얼굴 상태를 확인할 수 있었다. 입술이 크게 찢어졌고, 눈 위쪽에도 베인 상처가 있었다. 머리카락에 잔가지들이 듬성듬성 박혀 있었고, 옷자락에는 흙얼룩과 자잘한 풀잎 조각이 덕지덕지 묻었다. 눈가와 턱에서 점차 짙어지는 멍 자국은 가관이었다. 이 중 얼마만큼이 블랙의 작품이고 얼마만큼이 언덕의 소행일까?

자신이 마지막으로 누군가와 물리적으로 맞붙은 것이 언제였는지 기억도 나지 않았다. 그것은 머글 방식의 싸움이었다. 지팡이를 놓쳤을 때조차, 유서 깊은 가문 출신의 순수혈통들은 제어불능 마법(wild magic)으로 대응할지언정 머글 방식을 쓰지 않았다. 대표적으로 블랙 가문 같은. 그들 저택의 모든 문에는 손잡이에 손이 직접 닿으면 닿은 손에 화상을 입히는 저주가 걸려 있다고 했다. 그들에게 문은 마법으로 여는 것이지, 더러운 머글처럼 손으로 여는 게 아니었다.

어쩌면 그에 대한 반발로 블랙은 물리적 폭력을 열렬히 포용한 것일지도 모른다. 세베루스가 그렇게 싸우는 법을 익힌 것은 이웃의 남자아이들이 그렇게 싸웠기 때문이었다. 그리고 사람을 다치게 하는 다양한 방법들을 알아두면 좋았기 때문에, 또 그는 가끔 너무나 빌어먹게 화가 나서, 그 분노가 마법까지 틀어막을 만큼 비대하게 부풀어 오를 때가 있었기 때문이다.

그가 터진 입술이나 멍든 눈을 달고 집에 돌아오면 그의 어머니는 치료해주지 않았다. _네가_ _그들처럼_ _싸우겠다면_ _,_ _세베루스_ _,_ _그들처럼_ _나아야겠지_ _._

그는 상처 부위를 씻어내고, 멍을 치료하고, 몸에 묻은 먼지와 풀잎을 흔적조차 없이 지워버렸다.

* * * * *

스네이프의 방문이 열리는 소리에 해리엇은 읽던 책(웬 러시아인들에 관한 아주 두꺼운 소설책이었다)에서 고개를 들었다. 방에서 나오는 그의 얼굴은 해석하기 힘들었다. 핏자국은 씻어낸 것 같았다. 입술 쪽에는 여전히 약간 울긋불긋하게 막 아문 듯한 흔적이 보였다. 그녀는 찢기거나 베인 상처를 폼프리 부인에게 치료받아 본 경험이 꽤 많았기 때문에, 치유마법 직후의 상처가 저런 모양을 하고 있음을 잘 알았다. 지금 저 부분을 만지면 여전히 아프리라는 것도 알았다. 멍이 들려는 것처럼 아릴 것이다.

“ _진짜로_ 시리우스랑 싸우고 온 거예요?” 러시아 소설책을 놓여 있던 위치에 되돌려 놓으며 그녀는 물었다.

스네이프의 시선은 그녀의 손에 들린 책을 좇아 움직였다. 그녀가 허락도 받지 않고 책에 손댄 것을 가지고 나무라지는 않았다.

“네가 그 생각이 마음에 든 모양이니,” 그는 말했다. “네게서 상상의 자유를 빼앗고 싶지 않구나.”

“뭐, 그게 아니라면 몸부림치는 버드나무에 부딪혔거나 둘 중 하나일 것 같은데요.”

“너는 그런 상황을 아주 잘 아는 것처럼 들리는구나.”

평소 같았으면 그냥 포기하겠지만, 이번에는 그러고 싶지 않았다. 그녀는 그에게서 제대로 된 대답을 끌어내고 싶었다. “지난주에 시리우스가 그 쪽지를 보냈었잖아요. 그때 쪽지에 쓰인 시간도 밤이었어요. 그리고 두 사람은 만날 때마다 싸우잖아요.”

“말했다시피.” 스네이프는 난로 앞에 놓인 의자에 앉았다—움직임이 약간 뻣뻣했다—그리고 그 옆에 놓인 동그란 테이블을 지팡이로 톡톡 두드렸다. “네가 아주 잘 아는 것 같구나.”

테이블 위에 티타임용 쟁반이 나타났다. 찻잔은 달랑 하나뿐이었다. 그것은 어쩐지 조금 서글펐다. 집요정들이 언제나 스네이프에게 찾아오는 손님은 없다고 생각할 준비가 된 것 같아서. 물론 스네이프가 누구랑 같이 차 마시는 걸 싫어할 수도 있지만. 그는 확실히 모든 사람을 싫어하는 듯했으니까.

그는 지팡이를 한 번 휙 저어 건너편 벽장에서 찻잔을 하나 더 소환했다. 그리고 또 한 번 휘둘러 주전자가 찻잔에 차를 따르게 만들었다.

“나도 물건을 그렇게 소환할 수 있으면 좋겠어요,” 그녀는 말했다.

“4학년 때 배우는 마법이다. 사실, 지금쯤은 벌써 배웠어야 하는 것으로 알고 있는데.”

“이제 막 진도가 끝났어요, 하지만 나는 한 번도 성공하지 못했고요. 허마이니 말로는 내가 뭘 무의식적으로 막고 있다나 봐요.”

스네이프는, 허마이니가 언급될 때면 언제나 그렇듯, 따분한 얼굴을 했다. 그리고 그녀에게 찰랑찰랑한 찻잔을 건넸다. 그녀는 그가 시리우스와 싸우는 장면을 상상해 보려고 노력했다. 사실 대단한 노력이 필요하지는 않았다. 그녀는 전에도 서로를 죽일 듯 대립하는 두 사람을 본 적이 있었다… 그렇지만 지금 스네이프는 얼굴을 몇 대나 얻어맞은 것치고는 지나치게 침착해 보였다…

끔찍하기 짝이 없는 의심이 더럭 밀려들며, 그녀의 뱃속에는 갑자기 얼음 한 동이가 쏟아진 듯한 감각이 찾아왔다. “시리우스를 _죽인_ 건 아니죠, 설마?”

“아니다,” 그의 대답은 마치 그 사실을 굳이 되새기고 싶지는 않다는 투였다.

“그러니까 그를 만나기는 만났군요,” 그녀는 말했다. 그리고 그 답을 끌어낸 것에 본인이 얼마나 우쭐한 기분인지 너무 티를 내지 않으려고 애썼다.

“꼭 그렇지는 않다. 너는 내게 네 사랑하는 대부를 죽였느냐고 물었지. 나는 아니라고 대답했고. 내가 오늘 밤 그를 죽일 만한 위치에 있었는지를 둘러싼 사실관계는 네가 아직 확실히 입증하지 못했다.”

_젠장_. “뭐, 당신이 말해주지 않는다면 그에게서 들으면 되죠.”

스네이프는 별 관심도 걱정도 없는 듯했다, 짜증나게시리.

그녀는 잠자코 차를 몇 모금 마신 뒤에야 퍼뜩 깨달았다. “내일 수업 있는데.”

“나는 처음에 분명히 말했었다, 네가 기숙사로 돌아가 자야 할 시간이라고.”

“나는 그냥, 자정을 넘겨서 차를 마셔버렸다는 뜻으로 한 말이에요.” 그러다 그녀는 한숨을 쉬었다. “어차피 잠들 수는 없었을 테니 뭐.”

그러자 스네이프가 그녀를 힐끗 쳐다보았다. 여전히 그의 얼굴에서는 생각 한 가닥 제대로 읽어낼 수 없었다. 그는 찻잔에서 손가락 하나를 들어올렸다가, 도로 내려 찻잔을 감쌌다. 그것이 반사적인 동작인지, 그게 아니라면 무슨 의미일지 그녀는 곰곰이 생각했다.

찻잔을 무릎에 내려놓고, 그녀는 낼 수 있는 한 가장 딱딱하고 흔들림 없는 목소리를 내는 데 집중했다. “나는 첫 번째 과제가 뭔지 알고 싶어요.”

스네이프는 아무 말도 없었다. 그녀를 보지도 않았다. 그는 마치 그녀의 목소리가 들리지도 않았다는 듯, 한 손에 찻잔을 들고 바로 앞의 허공을 응시하고 있었다.

그리고 그가 말했다. “첫 번째 과제는 드래곤이다.”

나중에 해리엇은, 그때 자신이 찻잔을 떨어뜨리지도 차를 송두리째 쏟아버리지도 않았음을 자랑스럽게 생각했다. 그 문장은 귓속으로 쇄도해 그녀의 머릿속에 묵직하게 매달렸다. 겨울이면 나뭇가지에 길게 늘어지는 고드름처럼. 그녀는 숨을 쉬어야 하는 것조차 제대로 느끼지 못했다. 호흡이 머릿속에 매달린 생각을 흐트러뜨릴까 겁이라도 나는 양. 마침내 숨을 내쉬었을 때는, 폐가 숨으로 가득 차서 터져버릴 것 같은 상태가 되어 있었다. 천천히, 조심스럽게, 그녀는 숨을 밖으로 내보냈다…

그런 다음 악을 썼다. “ **드래곤** **?!** ”

스네이프는 움찔거리지 않았다. 그는 단지 그녀를 보고 눈을 한 번 깜박인 다음, 눈을 내리깔고 말했다. “말한 대로다.”

“ **빌어먹을** **,** **엿같은** **,** **우라질** **,** **똥물에** **튀길** **_드래곤_** **?** ”

스네이프는 찻잔의 테두리 너머로 그녀를 보고 있었다. 마치 그녀가 흥미로운 관찰 대상이라는 듯이.

“ **제기랄** **-!** ” 그녀는 한 번 더 목이 터져라 고함을 질렀다. 그리고 길게 신음하며, 스네이프의 소파 위로 털썩 쓰러졌다. 쿠션에 눌려 안경이 얼굴을 찔렀다.

“왜 일찍 말해주지 않았어요?” 그녀는 힘없이 물었다.

“최악의 경우, 네가 신경쇠약 발작을 일으킬 수도 있다고 생각했으니까,” 그는 담담하게 말했다. “조금 전 욕설의 향연 정도는, 상황을 고려할 때 적절한 것 같구나.”

“하지만—하지만 미리 알았으면…”

“포터 양, 나는 바로 그 상황에 대비하는 데 도움될 책들을 네게 제공했다. 정확히 어떤 주문들을 사용할 수 있는지 표시도 해놓았지.”

“그렇죠, 팔백 개쯤 되는 주문들 전부 다요,” 그녀는 중얼거렸다.

“그중에서 몇 개만 골라 익혀도 될 것으로 생각했다면, 여전히 너는 학습이란 것을 어떻게 하는지 이해하지 못하고 있구나,” 스네이프의 말투는 이제 ‘위험스러움’ 쪽으로 조금씩 이동하고 있었다. “너는 그것들을 모두 숙지해둬야 한다.”

“그중에 드래곤과 싸우는 방법을 가르쳐주는 건 하나도 없었던 걸로 기억하는데요.” 그녀는 자신이 징징거리고 있다는 걸 알았지만 개의치 않았다.

“너는 드래곤 조련사가 되어야 하는 게 아니다. 도전 과제가 요구하는 것은 단순히, 드래곤을 피해서 상품을 찾아오는 거니까,” 그는 성마르게 대꾸했다. “그것을 제압할 필요까지는 없어.”

“드래곤한테 그 상품 그냥 가지라고 해요, 난 정말 괜찮으니까.” 그녀는 소파 쿠션에 대고 말했다.

“뭐, 그 앞에 가서 기절하는 척하는 방법도 있지.” 그가 찻잔을 내려놓는 소리가 챙, 울렸다. “책을 찾아봐라, 포터 양. 네가 해야 할 일은 네가 지나갈 시간을 벌 수 있을 만큼만 드래곤의 주의를 돌리는 것뿐이니.” 눈만 빠끔 들어 그를 올려다보았을 때, 해리엇은 그의 얼굴에서 어쩌면 미소라고 불러도 될 무언가를 목격했다. 저렇게 면도날처럼 날카로운 것도 미소라고 부를 수 있다면. “익혀두면 인생에 두고두고 도움이 될 기술이지.”

그녀는 몸을 일으켜 앉았다. 소파 등받이에 몸을 기대고 축 늘어져, 그녀는 안경을 밀어올리고 눈가를 문질렀다.

“그래요. 음… 알게 되어서 기쁘네요.” 정말로, 그랬다. 만약 아무 준비도 없이 나가서 그 자리에서 드래곤을 보았다면, 그녀는 전교생이 보는 앞에서 기절했을지도 모른다. “말해주셔서 고마워요.”

스네이프는 한동안 그녀를 물끄러미 바라보았다. 아마도 그녀가 떠나기를 기다리는 것이라 짐작하고, 해리엇은 차 잘 마셨다고 인사하고 갈 준비를 했다.

하지만 그가 입을 열었을 때 나온 말은, “시합 과제들 자체는 네가 호그와트 다니는 동안 매해 자진해서 착수했던 모험만큼 위험하지는 않다”였다.

그녀는 눈을 깜박였다. 스네이프가, 그녀가 바실리스크와 맞서 싸운 과거나 드래곤과 맞서 싸워야 할 미래를 언급하면서 뇌출혈로 쓰러질 것 같은 얼굴을 하지 않다니? 그리고 방금 그의 말은 거의… 격려하려는 것처럼 들렸다. 물론 말투는 전혀 그렇지 않았다—말투는 무뚝뚝하고, 심지어 무관심했지만…

“아마 그렇겠죠, 그래도…” 그가 황당하다는 표정을 짓기 시작해서, 그녀는 얼굴을 붉혔다. “제 말은 그저—전에 제가 마주쳤던 것들은, 얼마나 위험할지 모른 채로 들어갔던 거예요. 뭔가를 막아야 한다는 건 알았지만, 그 뒤로 일어난 일 대부분은 그냥… 일어난 거였죠. 미리 알고 있었던 게 아니라.” 그녀는 얼굴을 찡그렸다. “기다리는 기분은 끔찍하네요.”

“용기에는 여러 종류가 있지,” 스네이프가 말했다. “불가피하게 일어날 일을 기다리는 것…도 그중 하나다.”

갑자기 강렬한 호기심이 일어, 그녀는 그를 유심히 살펴보았다. 그리고 짧은 순간, 그녀는 보았다—보았다고 확신했다—스네이프에게서 보통 때 관찰할 수 있는 이상의 무언가를. 유리처럼 모든 것을 반사하지도 않고, 돌처럼 완고하지도 않고, 칼날처럼 날카롭지도 않은 무언가. 하지만 그것은 곧 안으로 흡수되듯 사라졌다. 치유주문으로 그 입술의 상처가 아물었듯, 단지 그보다 더 매끄럽게, 발그스름한 흉터 자국 하나 남기지 않고서 그것은 사라졌다. 그러니 어쩌면 그냥 그녀의 상상력이 만들어낸 것이었을지도 모른다.

“위로 다시 데려다주마,” 그가 <내게 대들지 않는 편이 너의 신상에 이롭다, 포터 양> 목소리로 말했다.

“저 혼자서도 길 찾아갈 수 있어요.” 그녀는 필치를 피하기 위해 지도를 가져왔다. 이 아래까지는 지도가 통하지 않았지만, 어차피 필치는 이쪽으로 들어오지 않았다. 이곳은 스네이프의 영역이었다.

“그렇다니 정말 안심이구나,” 스네이프가 입을 열었다. “네가 혼자서, 한밤중에, 내 처소 밖에서 어슬렁거리는 걸 발견하고 내가 왜 격노했는지, 도무지 까닭을 알 수 없군.”

그의 말에도 일리가 있음을 인정하는 대신—어쨌든 소리 내서 인정하지는 않을 것이다—그녀는 투명망토에 얼굴이 완전히 가려질 때까지 기다려 살짝 미소지었다.

 


	62. 62장. 두 갈래 길 (Two Paths You Can Go By)

 

 

드래곤에 관한 지식을 새롭게 얻은 해리엇이 제일 먼저 한 일은 그걸 가지고 어떻게 할지 고민하는 것이었다.

과제 자체를 생각한 건 아니다. 스네이프가 내주는 책만으로도 이미 그녀가 읽을 수 있는 양의 한계치를 넘기고 있었으니… 그보다는 누구에게 말할지, 누구에게든 말해야 할지를 고민했다. 론과 허마이니는 분명 침착함을 잃고 허둥거릴 것이다. 리무스는 아마도 잘 받아들이겠지만, 그녀가 시합에 나가게 된 것만으로도 이미 시리우스가 인내심의 한계에 도달한 상태라면, 드래곤 얘기를 듣고서 그가 끝내 참지 못하고 달려와 호그와트의 정문을 때려 부수기라도 하면 어쩐단 말인가?

아니면 두 사람도 이미 알고 있을까? 리무스는 트리위저드 시합이 열릴 것을 미리 알았다. 스네이프가 드래곤에 관해 알고 있다 함은, 선생님들은 시합 과제가 무엇일지 벌써 다 안다는 뜻이었다…

그다음에는 자신은 알고 있는데 세드릭이나 크룸, 짜증나게 아름다운 플뢰르가 모르는 것은 불공평하게 느껴진다는 문제도 있었다. 하지만 그들 중 한 사람에게라도 말했다가는, 어떻게 알게 되었는지 물어올 것이 뻔했다. 그녀는 스네이프를 곤경에 빠트리고 싶지 않았다. 설령 해리엇이 정보원을 불지 않는다 쳐도, 다른 선생님들 중 한 명이라도 그녀가 여전히 스네이프의 “마법약 보충수업”에 드나들고 있음을 기억해내고, 그 보충수업이 사실은 보충수업이 아니라는 사실까지 추리해낸다면?

거기까지 상상하자 문득, 부정행위를 저질러서 시합을 통과하는 것이 훨씬 더 심각한 일로 느껴지기 시작했다. 좀 더 도덕적 그 뭐냐, 그런 종류로(moral what’s-the-word). 스네이프에게서 그녀 혼자만 별도의 도움을 받는 일은 공평하지 않았다. 그가 그녀에게 준 책들, 꼼꼼하게 조사해서 표시해놓은 주문이 가득한… 해리엇 혼자 그런 식의 지원을 받는 건 다른 사람들에게 불공평했다.

이 일이 시작되고 나서 처음으로 그녀는, 양심이 물그릇에 갇힌 올챙이처럼 불편하게 꿈틀거리는 것을 느꼈다. 스네이프가 도와줄 거라는 얘기를 허마이니에게 하지 않은 것이 다행이었다. 허마이니가 충격받고 못마땅해하는 얼굴을 떠올리기만 해도 해리엇은 몸이 움찔거렸다.

그뒤로 약 12시간 동안, 해리엇은 스네이프의 도움을 거절하고 혼자서 그 드래곤을 공략할 방법을 찾아볼까 진지하고도 경건하게 고민했다. 그야 물론 그녀가 이 시합에 억지로, 원치 않았는데 끌려 들어온 것은 맞지만, 전혀 대비도 각오도 안 되어 있었던 데다 마법부 기준에도 못 미치는 것은 사실이지만, 그렇다고 해서 불공평한 이득을 당연한 듯 받아 챙기는 것이 과연 괜찮은가?

_괜찮고_ _말고_ _,_ _무슨_ _그런_ _멍청한_ _소리를_ _,_ 머릿속에서 스네이프를 똑 닮은 목소리가 말했다. 그와 전화 통화 중이었다고 해도 깜박 속았을 것이다.

그러다 보면 생각은 다시 다른 대표선수들에게 드래곤 얘기를 해주어야 할지로 되돌아갔고, 해답을 찾지 못한 채 계속 제자리걸음이었다.

이제 첫 번째 시합 과제는 1주일 뒤로 다가와 그녀가 하는 모든 일, 모든 생각에 그림자를 드리웠다. 그런데도 해리엇은 여전히 결정을 내리지 못한 상태였다. 그녀는 매일 밤 침대에 누워서 자려고 애쓰며 (그리고 실패하며) 줄곧 고민했다. 이를 닦으면서도, 수업에 집중해야 할 시간에도, 샤워할 때도, 다시 어둠 속 침대에 누워서도. 스네이프는 그녀의 상태를 눈치챈 것이 틀림없었다. 첫 번째 시합 과제 6일 전, 그는 수업 중 부주의하게 있었다는 이유로 그녀에게 징계를 내렸다. (해리엇의 마법약이 _실제로_ 끓어 넘치기는 했다. 허마이니가 제때 끌어내주지 않았으면 화상을 입었을 것이다.) 그리고 그날 저녁 그녀가 발을 끌며 그의 사무실로 들어서자마자, 얼굴 위로 늘어진 기름낀 머리카락 사이로 그녀를 부리부리 노려보았다. 그때 해리엇은 스네이프가 거의 자기 자신만큼 피곤해 보인다는 것을 깨달았다. 단지, 스네이프이다 보니, 그는 피곤한 만큼이나 짜증스러워 보였다.

“내가 처음에 생각했던 대로구나,” 그가 차갑게 내쏘았다. “네게 말해주는 것이 아니었는데.”

“뭐라고요?” 오. 그렇지, 역시 그가 그녀에게 겁주지 않으려고 드래곤에 관해서 입 다물고 있었다는 가설이 맞았나 보다. 그녀는 안경을 밀어올리고 눈을 비볐다. 모래가 들어간 듯 뻑뻑하고 따가웠다. “그게 아니라, 저는…”

스네이프가 저렇게 노려보고 있는데, 그 앞에서 _부정행위를_ _하는_ _게_ _신경_ _쓰여서요_ 라고 말할 수는 없었다. 그 말을 듣고 샘처럼 솟아날 조롱의 말로 스네이프의 머리가 펑 터져버릴지도 모르는 일이다.

그래서 그녀는 대신 말했다. “혹시 세드릭 디고리도 도와주고 있어요?”

스네이프는 그녀를 물끄러미 응시했다. “내가 세드릭 디고리에게도 원조를 제공하고 있는 게 아닐까 걱정되어 잠을 못 이뤘다는 건가.”

“아니에요, 전 그냥… 나만 부정행위를 할 수 있게 도와주는 거예요? 그러면 좀…” 그녀는 손가락으로 머리카락 한 가닥을 꼬았다 (그 한 가닥은 분명 중력을 거스르고 위쪽으로 자라고 있다. 그녀는 맹세할 수도 있었다). “좀 불공평하지 않아요?”

“포터 양, 대체 무엇을 위해 부정행위를 한다고 생각하는 거냐? 당연히 나는 디고리를 돕지 않는다. 그가 내 교실에서 책을 바리바리 짊어지고 나오는 모습이나, 아니면 시도 때도 없이 내 개인 처소에 드나들며 나를 못살게 구는 모습을 한 번이라도 보았나?”

그 순간 강렬하게 밀어닥친 안도감과 기쁨 때문에 해리엇은 약간의 자기혐오를 느껴야 했다. 그녀는 스네이프가 다른 아이들에게는 도움을 주지 않는다는 사실에 이렇게 기뻐하면 안 되었다.

그래도 기뻤다.

“왜요? 그도 호그와트 대표인데…”

“나는 호그와트 대표가 우승을 하든, 의식을 잃은 상태로 꼴찌 칸으로 끌려가든 조금도 관심 없다,” 스네이프가 말했다. “너는 이 시합에 참여할 이유가 전혀 없었어. 디고리는 너보다 나이가 많고, 더 뛰어난 역량과 더 광범위한 지식을 가지고 있고, 이름을 집어넣은 다른 호그와트 학생 모두를 제치고 최고의 후보로 뽑혔지. 너의 위치는 그렇게 영예롭지 않다.”

조금 전 피어난 훈훈함이 훅 사라졌다. “거참 고맙군요.”

“미스 포터,” 스네이프의 어조는 이제 신랄함 쪽으로 우회하고 있었다. “대체 올해 _나이_ _제한_ 이 왜 생겼다고 생각하지? 열일곱 살짜리가 열네 살짜리보다 마법을 더 능숙하게 다룰 수 있기 때문이다.” 그러더니 그는, 한마디 덧붙이고 싶은 마음을 억누를 수 없는 것처럼 말했다. “그리고 디고리는 적어도 학업에 열심인 학생이다.”

“저도 공부 열심히 해요,” 해리엇은 두 번째로 마음이 상해서 대꾸했다.

스네이프는 눈썹도 까딱하지 않았다. “너는 공부 열심히 할 능력을 갖추고는 있지만, 학업에 열심이지는 않지.”

“차이가 뭐예요?” 그녀는 투덜거렸다.

“학업에 열중하는 근면성실함은 성격적 특성이다, 네가 갖지 못한.”

뺨에 불이 붙는 것 같았다. “나는 _게으르지_ 않아요!” _게으르고_ _,_ _고마운_ _줄_ _모르는_ _계집애_ _,_ _우리가_ _널_ _위해_ _이제까지_ _해준_ _게_ _얼만데_ _—_

스네이프는 받아치려는 듯 입을 벌리다가 멈칫했다. 검은 눈동자가 그녀의 얼굴을 한 차례 훑고 지나갔다. 그의 표정이 살짝 바뀌었지만, 그게 정확히 무엇인지는 알아볼 수 없었다. 그녀는 시선을 돌렸다. 바보가 된 것 같고 화가 나고 상처도 받았지만, 그중에서도 역시 바보가 된 것 같은 기분이 제일 컸다.

해리엇은 페투니아 이모의 목소리, 페투니아 이모의 혐오감 가득한 얼굴, 페투니아 이모가 들어올리던 손바닥의 기억을 머릿속 저편 구석으로 밀어 보내려고 애썼다. 하지만 양말로 가득 찬 서랍을 낑낑거리며 밀어 닫으려는 것처럼, 잘 되지 않았다.

스네이프는 페투니아 이모가 아니다. 이런 생각을 할 이유가 없었다.

“네 이모는 마법을 사용하는 사람이면 누구든 게으르다고 한다. 자신이 나사못 한 자루나 마찬가지로 마법 능력이 전무하다는 데 쓰라린 실망감을 느끼고, 그녀가 스스로를 달래기 위해 되뇌던 말이지.”

해리엇은 무심코 입을 헤 벌리지 않으려고 턱에 힘을 주었다. 스네이프는 눈을 돌려 그녀의 시선을 피했다. 그리고 자신의 책상에 흩어진 양피지들을 뒤적거리기 시작했다. 조금 전 자기가 한 말이 전혀 중요하지 않은 화제였던 것처럼.

“페투니아 이모는 마법을 증오해요,” 해리엇은 멍하니 중얼거렸다. 갑자기, 열렬한 갈망이 피어올랐다. 의자 끄트머리로 다가앉아 몸을 앞으로 기울이려는 자신을 제지해야 했다. 행여나 그렇게 하면 더 알아낼 수 있을 것처럼. 스네이프가, 자기가 아는 이야기를 들려주기를—그녀는 오랫동안 간절히 바랐었다. 그가 해주는 얘기를 들을 수 있다면, 드래곤을 길들일 비법 같은 것은 몰라도 좋았다.

“우리는 종종 가질 수 없는 것을 증오하곤 하지,” 스네이프는 자기가 말하고 있는 내용에 조금도 상관하지 않는 것처럼 말했다… 하지만 그녀는 그것이 사실 그에게도 상관있는 말임을 느낄 수 있었다. 시끌벅적한 방 안에서 속삭이는 듯 은밀한 낌새였지만, 그녀에게는 보였다.

그리고 처음으로, 해리엇은 자문해 보았다. 스네이프가 정말로 엄마를 사랑했다면, 엄마가 아빠와 결혼했을 때는 어떤 기분이었을까?

그 생각은 잠시 뒤로 밀어두었다. 조금 전 페투니아 이모의 기억을 밀어 치울 때보다는 조금 더 정중하게. 삐죽삐죽 솟은 못 위로 둥둥 떠다니는 풍선인 양 조심스럽게. 그 생각은 지나치게—그냥—일단 지금은 때가 아니었다.

“이모는 언제나 나보고 게으르다고 말해요.” 하려고 의도한 말은 그게 아니었다. 하지만 어쩌면 그녀는 그가 계속 말하게 만드는 것 이상의 무언가를 딱히 의도하지 않았는지도 모른다. “그리고 고마운 줄 모른다고도요.”

“당연히 너는 고마운 줄 몰랐겠지,” 스네이프가 말했다. “네가 고마워할 만한 것들을 그녀가 주지 않았을 테니.”

그 말은 상처가 되었지만, 아까와는 전혀 다른 이유로 아팠다. 그것이 진실이기 때문에 괴로웠다. 벽장 문이 쾅 닫히고 자물쇠가 찰칵 걸리는 소리, 혼자 벽장 안에 웅크리고 누워 장난감도 대화할 상대도 갖지 못한 날들, 바깥의 텔레비전 속에서 들려오던 웃음소리, 페투니아 이모가 자기 아들에게 얘기할 때면 들리던 그 헌신적이고 달착지근한 목소리, 혹은 더들리가 한 말이나 행동에 버논 이모부가 껄껄 웃던 소리, 그 모든 과거의 기억을 떠올리는 것이 아팠다. 이제까지 누구도 해리엇에게, 그녀가 그들에게 빚진 것은 없다고 말해주지 않았다. 해그리드가 찾아오기 전까지는, 그녀를 대하는 태도 때문에 그들을 미워해주는 사람조차 없었다.

스네이프가 오기 전까지, 그녀를 대하는 태도 때문에 그들에게 벌을 준 사람도 없었다.

그녀는 부르르 떨었다. 스네이프가 세드릭을 도와주지 않는다는 사실에 기뻐해서는 안 된다면, 스네이프가 그녀 대신 보복해준 기억을 가지고 기분이 좋아져서도 안 되었다…

안 되지만.

그래도 좋았다.

* * * * *

스네이프가 곧 찾아올 예정임을 시리우스에게 알리기 위해 입을 열 때마다, 리무스는 완전히 다른 화제를 입에 올리게 되곤 했다. “그럼 저녁은 뭘 먹을까?” “뭐, 적어도 내가 이제까지 앞마당 _전체를_ 말려죽이지는 않았잖아…” “너도 알다시피, 우리도 카세트 플레이어랑 테이프 몇 개쯤은 살 수 있어, 그편이 낫지 않을까.”

그저 스네이프를 의심하거나 비난하는 말을 끊임없이 상대하지 않아도 되는 지금 상황이, 너무나 긍정적인 변화였던 것이다. 그러나 _왜_ _상대하지_ _않아도_ _되는_ _걸까_ _,_ 하는 의문은 여전히 남아 있었다. 그 답을 자신이 정말로 알고 싶은지, 확신할 수 없었고…

_또_ _숨기기_ _시작하는군_ _(Backsliding again)_ , ‘양심’이 속삭였다. 리무스는 무시했다. 스네이프가 마침내 찾아오는 날, 때마침 시리우스가 산책하러 멀리 나가 있으면 좋겠다 싶은 마음이 드는 것도 함께 무시했다. 그 소망이 실현될 가능성은 극히 낮았다. 시리우스와 스네이프 둘 다, 세상에서 가장 비협조적인 별자리 아래 태어난 인간들이니까. 하지만 희망이라는 놈은 끈질겼다. 정원에서 뽑아도 뽑아도 없앨 수 없는 저 잡초들처럼, 좀처럼 죽지 않았다.

(물론 그는 잡초를 꼭 제거하려고 애쓰고 있지는 않았다. 그는 그것들에게 일종의 동류의식을 느꼈다. 누구도 원치 않는 존재. 그렇게 생각하고 나면 한숨이 나왔다. 고작 _잡초를_ 상대로도 단호한 태도를 취할 수 없다니.)

시리우스가 코피를 흘리며 이가 하나 흔들리는 상태로 집에 돌아왔을 때, 리무스는 그 주먹다짐이 스네이프를 상대로 한 것이었으리라 추측했다. 물론 시리우스가 근처 마을의 선술집에서 난동에 휘말렸을 _가능성은_ 있었다—그는 꼭 그런 식으로 남의 이목을 끌 만큼 무모했다—하지만 스네이프가 관련되었으리라는 의심은 사라지지 않았다. 특히 시리우스가, 코피 터지게 맞은 것까지 다 자기 계획의 일부라는 식으로 암시했을 때는… 그렇다면 또 다른 의문이 생겼다. 그 계획의 어느 부분이 스네이프와 관계가 있으며, 왜 시리우스는 아직도 아무 말도 하지 않는 것일까?

아무 예고도 없이 드디어 스네이프가 찾아왔을 때, 시리우스는 _정말로_ 집을 비우고 그만의 비밀스러운 산책을 나가 있었다. 리무스는 그 행운을 믿을 수 없었다.

“세베루스,” 그는 문가에 서 있는 인영을 향해 눈을 깜박여 보였다. 긴 검은 머리카락으로 얼굴을 가리고 손을 망토 자락에 숨기자, 스네이프는 거의 어둠에 녹아들었다. 그저 창백한 얼굴의 일부만이 어둠을 배경으로 도드라졌다. 그것은 제임스가 투명망토를 걷어 올리고, 머리만 드러낸 채로 씩 웃던 모습을 연상시켰다.

물론 스네이프는 씩 웃지 않았다. 그는 퉁명스럽고 피곤한 얼굴을 하고 있었다. 리무스를 마주하면 그의 얼굴에는 언제나 일정량 이상의 신랄함이 추가로 스며들었다.

“이렇게 알아맞히기 놀이를 해야 할 정도라면, 정말로 울프스베인이 맛이 간 걸지도 모르겠군. 그래, 루핀, 나야. 내가 안으로 들어갈 수 있게 비켜주는 방법까지 잊어버렸나?”

리무스가 황급히 옆으로 한 발 비켜서자, 스네이프는 안으로 발을 들였다. 그는 망토를 벗지 않았지만, 리무스는 그 행동이 무례하게 굴려는 수작인지 아니면 실용적 선택인지 판단할 수 없었다. 실용적이라 함은 물론, 중간에 겉옷을 찾아 입어야 한다면 자리를 박차고 나가기 힘들 테니 말이다.

스네이프가 팔짱을 꼈다. 시리우스와 싸운 것이 그라면, 증거는 남지 않았다. 하지만 그건 마법이 간단히 해결해줄 수 있는 문제였다. “그래서?”

“내가 아는 것은 전부 편지에 써 보냈네,” 리무스가 참을성 있게 대답했다. “자네가 답을 줄 수 있으면 좋겠다 싶었는데.”

그때 스네이프의 눈빛은 능히 그의 껍질을 벗길 수도 있었겠지만, 그래도 최근의 그는 작년보다 훨씬 덜 적대적이었다. “뭔가 _새로운_ 증상은?”

“혹시 늑대인간이 달의 변화를 일일이 느낄 수 있다는 민간전승 얘기를 하고 싶은 거라면, 유감스럽게도 그건 다 헛소리야. 변형이 코앞으로 다가오면 나는 느낄 수 있지만—그리고 직후에도, 물론 후유증이 있지만—지금처럼 주기의 중간에는, 난 멀쩡해.”

“변형 직전에는 그럼, 뭔가 다른 점이 있었나?”

“조금 달랐지.” 리무스는 기억을 더듬으며 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. “하지만 할로윈을 즈음해서 만월이 뜰 경우에는 언제나 그래.”

“할로윈.” 스네이프는 그를 빤히 응시했다. “할로윈에 늑대로 변하는 것은 원래 다른 느낌이라고. 루핀, 진심으로 지금 나에게, 날 여기까지 불러들이기 전에 과거 병력조차 제대로 고려 안 해봤다고 말하고 싶은가?”

_내가_ _불러들인_ _게_ _아닌데_ _,_ _만나자고_ _한_ _건_ _너잖아_. “고려는 했어, 하지만 세베루스—만약에 이번 달에 내가 자네한테 가서, ‘내 생각에 울프스베인이 내게 잘 듣지 않는 것 같은데, 지난달에도 그렇게 생각했지만, 그냥 할로윈 만월 탓이라고 생각해서 아무 말도 하지 않았어’라고 말한다면, 내 부주의함을 욕하지 않겠나?”

스네이프의 눈빛에 열기가 더해졌다. 리무스는 그것을 자신이 정곡을 찔렀다는 뜻으로 받아들였다. 스네이프가 입 밖에 내서 한 말이라곤, “그래서 대체 _왜_ 날 귀찮게 하는 거지? 이제까지 사용한 핑계는 넣어둬. 루핀, 굳이 내게 연락한 이유가 정확히 뭐야?”뿐이었지만.

그리고 이것이 바로, 시리우스가 자리를 비워 다행이라고 리무스가 생각한 이유였다. “시리우스가 한 번도 말을 꺼내지 않았으니까.”

스네이프는 거의 멀뚱한 얼굴을 했다. “개과 동물들끼리의 관계(canine relationship)가 어떤 식으로 작동하는지 내가 헤아릴 수 있으리라 믿고 있다면, 루핀—”

스네이프의 입에서 나온 말치고는, 참 사려 깊은 표현 방식이었다.

“나는 규칙을 정해뒀어,” 리무스가 그렇게 말하자, 놀랍게도, 스네이프는 업신여기는 것을 관두고 실제로 그가 하는 말을 귀담아듣는 듯했다. “모든 것이 정상이라는 듯이 대해주기. 내가 해야 하는 것들을 나 스스로 하게 놔두기. 그러려면 가끔은… 직전에 일어난 일을 완전히 무시하기도 해야 하고.” 이것을 스네이프에게 말하기는 어쩐지 좀 더 쉬웠다. 스네이프는 아주 약간이라도 그를 향한 연민을 느끼지 않을 테니. 스네이프는 아마도 리무스가 그 모든 고통을 받아 마땅하다고 여길 것이다. 그것을 상대하는 것이 훨씬 더 간단했다. 최악의 상대는 릴리였다. 눈물을 글썽이며, 연민의 정을 가득 담아 그에게 손을 내밀던. “시리우스는 언제나 규칙을 잘 따랐어, 다른 사람들보다 훨씬 더 잘 따랐지. 하지만 나는 항상 그가 내 규칙을 따르느라 현실을 모른 척하는 것과 그가 뭔가 숨기고 있는 것을 구별할 수 있었고… 지금 그는 무언가를 숨기고 있어. 지난 만월에 일어난, 나에 관한 일을.”

“누굴 잡아먹기라도 했다거나?”

리무스는 그를 한 대 치고 싶었다. 그는 안간힘을 써서 침착함을 유지했다. “아니. 그랬다면 입에서 피 맛이 났을 거야.”

스네이프는 아무 말도 없이 그저 그를 물끄러미 바라보았다.

“게다가 시리우스는 자네에게 책임을 전가하는 발언을 한 번도 하지 않았어,” 리무스는 온화하게 말을 이었다. “자네가 마법약을 망친 게 틀림없다거나, 나를 독살하려 한다는 식의 열변을 토할 것으로 예상했는데 말이지. 그는 아무 말도 하지 않았어.”

“아,” 스네이프의 입매가 예상 가능한 모양새로 비틀렸다. “무척 그답지 않은 일이겠군, 안 그래?”

리무스는 어깨만 으쓱했다.

“블랙이 여기 있나?”

“아니.”

“이렇게 늦은 시간에 아직도 밖이라고?” 스네이프가 물었다. 리무스는 그가 사실은 전혀 다른 질문을 하고 있음을 알았다.

“그는 산책을 나갔어. 그와 대화하고 싶었나?”

“그저 혹시라도 그가 뭔가 눈치챈 건 없는지 궁금했을 뿐이야.” 스네이프는 계속해서 그를 지켜보고 있었다. “그가 자네에게 미처 말하지 않은 것이 있을까 해서.”

“그렇군.” 리무스는 스네이프와 눈을 마주쳤다. 그의 눈을 들여다보는 것은 달 없는 밤 호수를 건너다보는 느낌이었다. “그건 그에게 물어보는 것이 좋겠네.”

* * * * *

포터 양과 루핀, 블랙과 엮인 삶은 적어도 세베루스의 호기심을 충족시키는 용도로는 대단히 유익했다.

블랙은 루핀의 상태 변화를 루핀 본인에게서 숨기고, 대신 세베루스에게 접근하기를 택했다. 루핀은 블랙이 수상하게 행동하는 것을 감지했으면서도, 그 주제로 그와 직접 대화하는 대신, 역시 블랙 모르게 세베루스에게 연락하는 것을 택했다. 이제 보니 그들은 잘 어울리는 한 쌍이었다.

세베루스는 그들 각자가 자신에게서 무엇을 숨기고 있을지 궁금해졌다.

그리고 포터 양 문제가 있었다. 수시로 그녀를 죽이려는 비열한 음모의 표적이 되는 것을 제외하고, 좀 다른 차원의 문제가…

우선, 초라한 마법약 지식으로 그에게 잘 보이려 들던 그 기이하고도 불안하기 짝이 없는 상태가 있었다. 그리고 자기를 무시한다며 버럭 짜증을 내고 성질을 부렸던 사건도. 누군가 자신을 해치려 한다는 사실이 분명해지자, 그녀는 그 모든 꼴값을 그만두기로 한 것처럼 보였다. 그와 함께 유사-부정행위 준비모임을 했던 첫 2주간, 그녀는 비교적 정상적으로 행동했다. 여전히 때때로 우울해하거나 골을 내기는 했지만, 상대적으로 그와는 매듭을 지은 듯 행동했다. 그의 사무실이나 교실에서 이성을 잃는 일도 없었다.

단지 요 며칠 그녀는 또 이상하게 행동하고 있었다.

그는 어쩐지 그것이 드래곤과는 무관한 일이라고 추측했지만, 그것 말고 무엇일지는 종잡을 수 없었다. 그처럼 표현력 풍부한 얼굴과 교묘함이라고는 없는 성격을 함께 보유한 사람치고, 그녀는 마음이 내키면 그 빌어먹을 망토가 그녀의 형체를 지우는 것처럼 감쪽같이 진실을 숨길 수 있는 비밀스러운 면모를 가지고 있었다. 그가 가진 실마리라고는 그때 한 번, 그녀가 자신에게 디고리의 부정행위도 도와주고 있느냐고 물어왔던 것뿐이었다. 아니라고 대답하자, 그녀는 아주 잠시 기뻐 보이다가 곧 찔리는 얼굴을 했다. 어쩌면 그리핀도르의 양심이 작동하고 있는지도 모른다.

가끔은 그녀에게, 불법적 지식으로 무장하든 뭘 하든 결국 그녀가 드래곤을 마주할 일은 없을 거라고 말하고 싶은 마음이 턱 끝까지 치밀 때도 있었다. 그가 준비한 방법이 안 먹힐 때를 대비해, 세 가지 다른 대안을 마련해 놓았으니까.

계산식은 완성되었다. 그것이 효력이 있을지는, 토요일 밤늦게 알게 될 것이다…

있을 것이다. 있어야 했다.

이제 4일밖에 남지 않았다.

* * * * *

첫 번째 과제가 이틀 앞으로 다가온 호그스미드 방문일이었다. 아침부터 바람이 매서웠다. 젖은 나뭇잎들이 창문에 다닥다닥 달라붙어 기괴한 모양의 스테인드글라스를 만들었다. 사라져가는 붉은색과 호박색이 핏줄처럼 도드라졌다. 얼음장 같은 빗물이 홈통을 따라 꼴꼴 흘러내려, 잘못된 타이밍에 그 밑을 지나가다가는 목덜미에 물줄기를 얻어맞고 화들짝 놀라기 십상이었다. 성의 복도와 안뜰은 진흙 묻은 발자국들로 미끌거렸고, 부엉이들이 날라 오는 우편물도 흠뻑 젖어 봉투를 열려다가 편지를 분해하게 되곤 했다.

_이번_ _주말이_ _호그스미드_ _방문일이구나_ , 리무스가 수요일에 편지를 보냈다. 그녀는 젖어서 찢어진 조각들을 맞춰가며 편지를 읽어야 했다. 시리우스가 언제나 중간에 끼어들어 몇 자 적기는 했지만, 편지를 시작하는 것은 언제나 리무스였다. _덤블도어와_ _의논해_ _봤는데_ _,_ _네가_ _괜찮다면_ _그날_ _하루_ _이쪽에_ _놀러올_ _수_ _있도록_ _얘기가_ _되었어_ _._

그녀는 아주 괜찮았다. 사실, 간절히 그러고 싶었다. 오랜 기다림 끝에 드디어, _드디어_ 리무스와 시리우스를 볼 수 있는 것이다.

토요일 아침, 추위에 대비해 꽁꽁 싸매고 그녀는 론과 허마이니를 따라 학교를 나섰다. 그녀는 투명망토 아래 숨어 있었지만, 그래도 두 사람이 서로 너무 가까이 다가서지 않으려고 얼마나 애쓰는지 훤히 볼 수 있었다. 요즘 지니는 두 사람이 같이 있는 모습을 볼 때마다 눈을 굴리면서 해리엇을 향해 입술을 쭉 내밀고 키스하는 시늉을 해보이곤 했다. 하지만 허마이니는 여전히 아무 일도 없는 척하고 있었다. 해리엇도 굳이 말을 꺼내지 않았다. 가끔은 자신이 허마이니의 답답한 태도를 참고 넘기는 이유가, 혹시 자기 자신이 말하지 않고 있는 모든 것에 죄책감을 느껴서일까 생각하기도 했다.

_호그스미드로_ _들어가기_ _전에_ _중앙_ _도로를_ _벗어나_ _,_ _마을을_ _빙_ _돌아_ _남동쪽으로_ _걸으렴_ _,_ 리무스는 썼다. _언덕길을_ _올라야_ _해_ _._ _마을을_ _등_ _뒤로_ _두고_ _,_ _손을_ _말아서_ _들여다보았을_ _때_ _마을_ _전체가_ _그_ _안에_ _꼭_ _들어차겠다_ _싶을_ _때까지_ _쭉_ _올라와_ _._

“즐겁게 놀다 와,” 마을 외곽에서 허마이니가 속삭였다. 그리고 해리엇은 길을 벗어나 걷기 시작했다.

어깨 너머로 힐끔 돌아보자, 계속 걸어가는 론과 허마이니의 손등이 닿을락 말락 스치는 것이 보였다.

_그러다_ _보면_ _앞쪽에_ _군데군데_ _무너진_ _낡은_ _울타리가_ _보여_ _…_

아침 내도록 내린 비로 땅이 젖어, 발밑이 스튜에 담갔다 꺼낸 빵조각처럼 흐물흐물했다. 계속 걷는 동안, 진흙이 그녀의 바짓자락에 들러붙기 시작하더니 점점 더 위로 타고 올라왔다. 멀리 호그스미드의 정경이, 동그랗게 말아 든 두 손 사이에 쏙 들어올 정도로 작아졌다. 그녀의 손은 리무스의 손보다 훨씬 작았으니까.

_눈여겨봐야_ _보일_ _거야_ _._ _시간이_ _흐르면서_ _거의_ _자연_ _풍경처럼_ _,_ _쓰러진_ _나무처럼_ _주변에_ _녹아들어_ _있거든_ _._ _하지만_ _거기서_ _내가_ _기다리고_ _있을_ _테니까_ _._

그녀는 썩어가는 나무 울타리를 발견했다. 이곳에서 볼 수 있는 유일한 인간 사회의 증거였다. 울타리는 이끼로 뒤덮이고 조각조각 떨어져 나가 무너지지 않은 것이 놀라울 정도였지만, 언덕길을 따라 죽 이어졌다…

그리고 편지에서 약속한 대로, 리무스가 거기 있었다. 군데군데 해진 두꺼운 모직 코트를 입고, 울타리의 잔해에 기대서. 그녀가 투명망토를 벗어들자, 그는 활짝 웃었다. 미소가 얼굴의 잔주름을 타고 퍼져 그의 눈까지 파고들었다.

“네 신발이 진흙 속에서 철벅거리는 소리가 들리기는 했어,” 그가 말했다. “잘 지냈니, 아가.”

“잘 지냈어요.” 해리엇은 그를 끌어안았다. 잠시 후 그의 팔이 그녀의 등 위로 올라왔다. 처음에는 천천히, 그런 다음에는 좀 더 단단히, 더 확신 섞인 손길이 그녀를 마주 안았다. 그녀의 뱃속에 따뜻한 기운이 스며들었다. 리무스와 맞닿아 있는 부분에서 온기가 피어올랐다.

그는 그녀의 머리 꼭대기에 가볍게 키스했다. 그녀는 놀랐지만 기뻐서 고개를 들어 그를 보았다.

“그럼 갈까?” 그가 말했다. “패드풋이 안달하다가 완전히 이성을 잃고 날뛰기 전에?”

그가 순간이동으로 데려간 곳은 돌로 지은 작은 집 앞의 풀밭이었다. 집에는 밝은 녹색의 문이 달려 있었고, 앞마당에는 듬성듬성 채소밭이 있었다. 집 뒤쪽으로는 스코틀랜드 고원이 푸른색과 녹색과 갈색으로 끝도 없이 이어지며, 멀리 지평선까지 내려온 먹구름과 맞닿아 있었다.

“여기 살아요?” 그녀는 어쩐지 즐거워져서 물었다. 하지만 집의 창문에 보이는 레이스 달린 커튼은 둘 중 누구의 생각이었을지 궁금했다.

“지금은. 이 집 주인은 덤블—”

문이 쾅 열리며, 시리우스를 토해냈다. 시리우스는 해리엇을 꽉 끌어안고 번쩍 들어올렸다. 그녀는 그의 팔 안에 갇혀 옆구리에 딱 붙어버린 자신의 두 팔을 꿈지럭댔다. 그랬더니 그녀를 다시 내려놓으려는 것처럼 시리우스의 포옹이 풀리기 시작했다. 하지만 팔을 빼낼 수 있을 만큼 풀어졌을 때, 그녀는 해방된 팔을 들어올려 그의 목을 있는 힘껏 끌어안았다. 그러자 그의 포옹도 다시 단단해졌다. 그 순간, 해리엇은 이 작은 산장을 영영 떠나고 싶지 않았다.

“이리 와,” 시리우스가 그녀의 귓가에 대충 입맞추며 말했다. “들어가자.”

그는 그녀를 내려놓고 관리가 잘 되어 있는 작은 부엌 안으로 이끌었다. 그리고 그녀를 식탁에 밀어 앉히고 곧장 음식들을 떠안기기 시작했다.

“자,” 그는 과장된 손짓으로 노란색 장미 무늬의 3단 케이크 스탠드를 내보였다. 그 위에는 잼이 듬뿍 발린 스콘과 팬케이크, 그리고 분홍색 아이싱이 올려진 비스킷들이 가득했다. 그 모습도 아까 본 커튼처럼 좀 어색한 느낌이었다. “얼른 먹어.”

“그건 점심 먹은 다음에 내올 계획 아니었던가?” 리무스가 눈썹을 까딱하며 물었다. 그는 해리엇의 망토와 코트를 문가의 못에 걸고 있었다.

“그럼 식잖아,” 시리우스가 말했다.

“전 아침을 많이 먹어서,” 해리엇은 스콘을 향해 손을 뻗으며 말했다. “리무스가 차를 따라주기만 하면 문제없을 거예요.”

리무스가 차를 따라주었다. 시리우스는 네빌이 마법약을 못하는 만큼 부엌일을 못했다. “해리엇, 넌 내게 고마워해야 해. 그가 스콘에 잼과 버터 바르는 것 이상은 못 하게 막은 것도, 그가 처음 시도한 것들을 먹어치운 것도 나였으니까. 다행스럽게도 내 위장은 무쇠로 만들어져 있거든.”

“맛있네요,” 해리엇이 말했다. “시리우스가 조금이라도 손을 댔다고는 상상도 할 수 없을 정도로.”

“창조적 천재성은 원래 제어가 힘들어,” 시리우스가 건성으로 손을 내저었다.

“그렇다면 그건 부엌 밖에 머물러야겠지,” 리무스가 받아쳤다.

* * * * *

세베루스는 학생들이 늑장부리며 아침을 먹어치우고 어기적대며 호그스미드로 사라지기 전에 이미 모든 준비를 마쳐 놓았다. 낮에도 해가 나지 않는 음산한 날이긴 했지만, 그는 야음을 틈타 움직여야 했다. 그럴 필요가 있는 것은 그 혼자만이 아니었다. 드래곤 조련사들 역시 그날 밤늦게야 도착할 예정이었다.

기다려야 할 시간이 아직 많이 남아 있었다.

그는 방금 담배를 한 대 피워 문 참이었다. 아침마다 폐를 불태워 토해버리고 싶은 마음을 담아 의례적으로. 그때 덤블도어가 그의 문을 두드렸다.

“뭡니까?” 세베루스는 그의 등장이 놀랍고도 불쾌했다. 그를 본 순간 꿈틀한 죄책감은 예상 밖이었다. 그가 포터 양의 부정행위를 돕는 것을 덤블도어가 승인하든 말든, 무슨 상관이란 말인가? 만약 덤블도어가 포터 양이 준비 불충분한 그리핀도르 머리통을 정정당당히 쳐들고 드래곤이나 인어족을 마주하기를 바란다면, 그의 심장도 자신이 생각하는 것만큼 관대하지는 않은 것이다.

“같이 산책이라도 하지 않겠나,” 덤블도어가 말했다.

“이렇게 험악하고 끔찍한 날씨에 말입니까?” 세베루스는 담배를 한 모금 빨아들였다. “제 타락한 영혼의 상태에 딱 맞춤이라서요?”

덤블도어의 콧수염이 움찔거렸다. “오히려 자네의 심기에 딱 맞춤이라는 게 맞겠지. 자네는 햇빛 화창한 날씨에 분개하잖나.”

“햇빛은 생기가 넘쳐서 아니꼬워요 (Sunlight is cheerful and obnoxious).”

“글쎄, 그렇다면 우리는 이 자리에 머물 수도 있지, 이 음침함 속에.”

세베루스는 자신에게 어떤 선택지가 있는지 고려해보았다. 이곳 자신의 처소에 머무르면, 덤블도어가 설교하고 짜증스럽게 굴 때 그를 쫓아내는 것이 좀 더 어려울 것이다. 밖으로 나가면 몸을 움직여야 했지만, 동시에 원할 때는 언제든지 옷자락을 떨치고 자리를 벗어날 수 있었다.

“좋아요,” 그는 대꾸했다. “걷겠습니다.”

그 다음 10분은 세베루스에게, 덤블도어의 책략을 피해가려는 시도는 뭐든 결국 무익하다는 사실을 다시금 깨우쳐 주었다. 물론 세베루스가 그대로 처소에 머물렀더라면, 덤블도어가 떠나고 싶은 마음이 내킬 때까지 그를 쫓아내는 것은 불가능했다. 하지만 덤블도어가 마음이 내킬 때까지 기다리지 않으면, 그가 하고 싶은 말을 재깍 토해내게 만드는 것도 불가능했다. 지하에서 올라오는 동안 덤블도어는 느긋하게 수업에 관해서나 주절거렸다. 젖은 땅을 가로질러 산책하는 동안에는 풍경을 가리키며 망할 T. S. 엘리엇의 시를 읊었다. 그리고 숲의 가장자리를 따라 뭉그적대는 동안, 그들의 화제는 다가오는 겨울이 어떤 양상일지를 둘러싼 장황한 예측으로까지 넘어갔는데, 그건 뭔가 완전히 다른 것의 은유일지도 모른다. 세베루스는 아무리 큰 소리로 한숨을 쉬고 투덜거려도 덤블도어의 의지를 꺾을 수는 없음을 경험으로 이미 알고 있었고, 그래서 아무 대꾸도 하지 않았다.

덤블도어는 잠시 걸음을 멈추고, 소매에 붙은 나뭇잎이 부서지지 않도록 조심스럽게 떼어냈다. “놀랍도록 훌륭한 표본이군, 그렇지 않나?”

세베루스는 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 다만 속으로 지금 당장 국지적으로 우박을 동반한 폭풍우가 덤블도어의 머리 위로 쏟아지기를 소망했다.

덤블도어는 마치 대단히 통찰력 넘치는 답변을 들은 양 고개를 끄덕거리더니, 나뭇잎을 소중히 소매 속으로 집어넣고 그 위를 가볍게 토닥거렸다.

“첫 번째 시합 과제에 대비해 자네가 해리엇을 충분히 단련시켜 주었을 것으로 믿네.” 그가 말했다.

세베루스는 반응하기를 거부했다. 그래도 지금 손에 담배가 들려 있었으면 싶기는 했다. “그 대가로 그녀가 실격당할 가망은 없는 거겠죠.”

“안타깝게도 없지. 만약 그것이 가능하다면, 시합에 출전하는 것은 세드릭 한 사람뿐일 거라네. 하지만 자네도 다른 무엇보다 먼저 실격 관련 규정부터 찾아보았을 텐데?”

“실격으로 규정되는 일이 있기나 합니까, 다른 대표선수를 죽여버리지라도 않는 한.” 농담이 아니었다. 어쩌면 어린아이들과 위험등급 5급 이상의 괴수를 맞붙이는 것으로 유명한 시합에서, 부도덕한 행위의 기준을 낮게 잡아놓는 것은 어딘가 뒤틀린 방식으로 나름 말이 되는 것 같기도 했다.

“절망하지 말게, 세베루스. 나는 해리엇이 자네의 도움을 잘 활용하리라 믿네.”

“절 나무라지 않으시는 겁니까,” 세베루스는 믿을 수 없어 딱딱하게 되물었다.

“자네는 해리엇에게 무엇이 최선인지를 생각했겠지. 나 역시 그녀가 성공하기를 바라네, 세베루스, 자네와 시리우스, 리무스가 바라는 것만큼이나.”

_그럼_ _왜_ _그녀를_ _돕는_ _일을_ _저에게_ _맡기시는_ _거죠_ _?_ _연민_ _넘치는_ _상냥한_ _도움의_ _손길은_ _당신이_ _직접_ _주는_ _것이_ _좋을_ _텐데요_ _._ 하지만 그렇게 말하고 싶지는 않았다. 덤블도어가 갑자기 마음을 바꿔, 자신의 수수께끼 같은 그리핀도르식 도움이 그녀의 선한 본성에 더 어울리고 도움될 것이라는 생각에 포터 양을 되찾아가는 상황을 그는 원치 않았다. 세베루스는 정반대로 생각했다. 포터 양은 좀 _덜_ 그리핀도르스럽게, 훨씬 더 슬리데린스럽게 행동하는 법을 배울 필요가 있었다.

그들의 앞에는 이제 가파른 비탈길이 놓여 있었다. 비탈길의 끝은 숲으로 이어졌다. 덤블도어는 비탈의 경사가 가팔라지는 지점에 멈춰 서서, 짙게 우거진 녹음을 가로질러 먼 곳을 응시했다. 멀리 지평선에 보이는 구릉지대를.

“해리엇이 자신의 힘을 시험해볼 기회를 갖는 것은 대단히 중요하네,” 그는 말했다. “그녀 자신의 안녕을 지키면서, 고난과 역경에 대항해 홀로 서는 법을 배워야 해. 우리는 그녀를 위해 너무 많은 것을 해주어서도, 너무 적게 해주어서도 안 되네.”

세베루스는 답하지 않았다. 덤블도어는 하고 싶은 말을 다 했는지, 달리 무어라 덧붙이지 않았다. 그는 그저 변치 않는 눈앞의 풍광을 바라보고만 있었다, 마치 그것이 포터 양의 성공을 도와줄 비결을 품고 있는 것처럼.

정말 그렇다면 좋으련만.

세베루스가 오늘 밤 계획해둔 일을 그가 알고 있을까? 아니, 그가 _알_ _수_ _있는_ 방법은 없었다… 하지만 대충 의심은 할 수 있을지도 모른다. 덤블도어의 의심은 대개 다른 이들의 확신보다 더 정확한 경향이 있었다.

덤블도어가 짐작을 했든 안 했든, 세베루스는 계획한 대로 실행할 생각이었다. 포터 양은 아직, 덤블도어가 사려깊게 표현하다시피, _홀로_ _설_ 준비가 되지 않았다.

_혹은_ _네가_ _아직_ _준비가_ _안_ _되었거나_ _,_ 그의 심장 속에서 어떤 목소리가 속삭였다. 그는 그 목소리를 바깥의 차디찬 돌풍 속으로 날려버렸다.

* * * * *

햇살이 차츰 번져나오는 그림자 속으로 가라앉고 있을 때였다, 해리엇이 듣고 싶지 않은 말을 리무스가 내뱉은 것은. “네가 돌아가야 할 시간이구나.”

그녀를 향한 그의 미소는 다정했다. 마치 그녀의 실망감을 선명히 읽어낼 수 있는 것처럼. “내가 데려다주마. 가서 네 투명망토를 가져올래?”

해리엇은 투명망토를 가지러 갔다가 대단히 신기한 사실을 알아챘다. “이것 봐요, 하나도 안 더러워,” 그녀는 망토의 끝자락을 손가락으로 쭉 잡아당기며 말했다. 그녀의 신발과 바지는 리무스가 마법을 써서 진흙을 떼어내 주어야 했었다. 하지만 망토는 방금 막 세탁한 것처럼 깨끗했다.

“그건 어떻게 해도 더러워지지 않아,” 리무스가 말했다. “해어지지도 않고. 왜 그런지는 우리도 알아낼 수가 없었단다. 그래도 다행이지, 안 그랬으면 시리우스와 제임스가 벌써 그걸 오백 번쯤 파괴하고도 남았을 테니.”

“창조적 천재성은 빨래 따위를 걱정할 겨를이 없어,” 시리우스가 말했다.

“그래도 한 가문의 가보인 값을 매길 수 없는 마법 물품은 좀 걱정해줘도 되지 않을까?”

리무스와 해리엇은 쌀쌀한 황혼 속으로 나왔다. 다이아몬드 같은 밝은 별이 몇 개쯤 벌써 저편 하늘에서 빛을 내기 시작하고 있었다. 그녀는 반사적으로 몸을 떨며 투명망토를 좀 더 단단히 두르고, 그 망토가 좀 더 따뜻했으면 하고 바랐다. 누가 망토를 만들었는지 몰라도, 청결 유지 기능에 신경 쓰느라 방한 기능에는 좀 소홀했던 것 같았다. 그녀는 자신이 리무스처럼 체온이 높았으면 좋았을 거라고 생각했다. 리무스는 작은 화로처럼 온기를 내뿜었다.

시리우스가 두 사람을 따라 어슬렁거리며 걸어왔다. 주머니에 손을 넣고, 셔츠만 달랑 걸친 채로. 그를 올려다보며, 해리엇은 작별인사를 하기 위해 손을 들어올리고—

그대로 투명한 벽에 부딪혔다.

벽은 투명함을 계속 유지하지는 않았다. 그녀가 거기 닿자마자, 투명했던 벽은 눈이 멀 것만 같은 빛으로 일렁이더니, 확 부풀어 오르며 그녀를 뒤로 밀어냈다. 시야가 녹색 점들로 번쩍번쩍했다. 머리가 빙빙 돌았다. 해리엇은 비틀거리다 넘어질 뻔했지만, 시리우스가 붙잡아 주었다.

“뭐가 어떻게 된 거지?” 리무스의 물음이 들려왔다. 그녀는 머리를 휘휘 저으며 눈앞을 어지럽히는 반점들을 사라지게 하려고 눈을 열심히 깜박였다. 귀가 먹먹했다.

“ _시리우스_.” 리무스의 목소리는 거의 스네이프의 목소리처럼 날카롭게 벼려진 칼날로 변했다. 온몸의 털이 올올이 곤두설 것 같았다. “무슨 짓을 한 거야?”

“그녀는 안 다쳤어,” 시리우스가 그녀를 일으켜 세우며 품 안으로 감싸안았다. “그냥 방패막일 뿐이야.”

“무엇을 위한 방패인데?”

“보호를 위한 방패지.” 시리우스의 목소리는 완벽하게 침착했다. “너는 여기서 안전하게 있는 거야, 홀리베리, 우리랑 같이.”

해리엇은 무슨 일이 일어나고 있는지, 방패가 왜 나쁜 것인지 알지 못했다. 하지만 다시 시야가 회복되어 리무스의 얼굴이 또렷하게 보일 때쯤, 그 얼굴은 분노하고 있었다. 저 깊숙한 곳에서부터 분노를 느끼지만 그 일부분만 드러내고 있는 듯한 얼굴. 시리우스의 얼굴은 정반대였다. 그는 조금도 마음에 거리낄 것이 없다는 듯한 표정을 짓고 있었다.

뱃속에 불안감이 사락사락 내려앉아 소복하게 쌓였다.

“무슨 뜻이에요?” 그녀는 물었다. “내가—내가 여길 나갈 수 없어요?”

“말했잖아, 널 그 시합에서 빼낼 방법을 찾을 거라고,” 시리우스는 마침내 리무스에게서 눈을 떼고 해리엇을 보았다. “이 보호막이 널 여기 머물러 있게 해줄 거야. 아무도 널 데려갈 수 없어.”

해리엇은 시리우스가 편지에 그렇게 썼던 것을 기억했다. 하지만 그녀는 정말로 그 말이 그냥 자신의 기운을 북돋워 주려는 뜻인 줄로만 알았다. 하지만… 저것이 그냥 보호막일 뿐이라면, 리무스는 왜 저렇게 화가 난 것처럼 보일까? 그가 이 방패마법에 대해 몰랐고, 알게 된 지금 전혀 기꺼워하지 않는다는 것은 확연하게 알 수 있었다.

“시리우스,” 그때 리무스가 입을 열었다. 그의 목소리는 완전히 흔들림 없이 나오지는 않았다. “이게 통하지 않으리란 것을 너도 알잖아.”

“난 그런 빌어먹을 놈의 것 몰라,” 시리우스가 대꾸했다. 처음으로 그의 침착함에 금이 가고, 그 안 어딘가 깊숙이 숨겨져 있던 어두운 감정이 살짝 드러나 보였다.

“그녀는 시합에 나가야 해. 계약 조건에—”

“규칙은 깨라고 있는 거야.”

“우린 별 같잖은 교칙 따위를 얘기하고 있는 게 아냐!” 리무스가 고함을 쳤다. 해리엇은 깜짝 놀랐다. 그녀는 이제까지 리무스가 목소리를 높이는 것을 한 번도 들어보지 못했다. “이건 구속력 있는 마법적 계약이라고!”

“ _그녀는_ 기권할 수 없지.” 시리우스의 목소리에 뾰족한 날이 돋았다. “하지만 내가 그녀를 기권시킬 수는 있어.”

“그리고 그것에도 대가가 따른다면 어떡할 건데?” 리무스가 다그쳤다. “사람들이 구속력 있는 마법적 계약을 준수하는 게 단순히 _그게_ _옳은_ _일이라서_ 그럴 것 같아?”

시리우스는 들을 만큼 들었다는 듯 리무스에게서 몸을 돌렸다. 해리엇은 그와 리무스 사이를 번갈아 돌아보며, 속이 비비 꼬이는 것 같은 기분을 느꼈다.

“다시 집으로 들어가자, 홀리베리.” 그의 손이 그녀의 어깨를 짚었다. “저녁으로 뭐 좀 먹어야지.”

해리엇은 시리우스가 이끄는 대로 집 안으로 들어가, 그가 이끄는 대로 테이블에 앉아, 그가 하자는 대로 프라이드치킨 남은 조각과 체다 치즈와 케첩으로 샌드위치를 만들었다. 다른 무엇을 해야 하는지 알 수 없었기 때문이다.

둘 중 누구에게도 말을 건네지 않고—부엌을 가로질러 가면서 그들 쪽을 보지도 않고—리무스는 위층으로 사라졌다. 오랫동안, 머리 위 천장에서 그가 돌아다니는 발소리가 들렸다. 시계추처럼 왔다 갔다 움직이는 발소리.

그러다 발소리가 멈췄다. 그리고 그가 서성거리던 것보다 더 오랜 시간 동안 아무 움직임도 들려오지 않았다.

“그는 너에게 화가 난 게 아니야,” 시리우스가 나지막하게 속삭였다. “나한테만 화난 거야. 너도 알지?”

해리엇은 고개를 끄덕였다. 다만 그녀는 마음이 너무나 불편해서, 그 구분이 중요한지 확신할 수 없었다. 지금은 그저 다시 호그와트로 돌아가고만 싶었다. 하지만 차마 시리우스에게 그렇게 말할 수는 없었다. 시리우스 대신 리무스 편을 드는 것처럼 보이기는 싫었다… 하지만 그렇다면 시리우스가 꾸민 계획대로 여기 머무르는 것은, 리무스 대신 시리우스 편을 드는 셈이 되는 게 아닐까?

그녀는 자신이 _뭘_ _하면_ 되는지 알고 싶었다.

치직거리는 소리에 그녀는 화들짝 놀라 손에 들고 있던 끔찍한 샌드위치를 떨어뜨리고 말았다. 하지만 그저 시리우스가 라디오를 만지작거리는 소리일 뿐이었다. 그녀는 바닥에 떨어진 샌드위치를 도로 집었다. 애초에 바닥에 잠깐 떨어졌다 온 정도로 더 나빠질 여지도 없는 음식이었다.

부엌은 갑자기 희푸른 빛으로 가득 찼다. 그림자에 파문이 일며 길게 족적이 남았다. 그녀는 두 번째로 샌드위치를 떨어뜨렸다. 심장이 튀어올라 목구멍에 걸린 것 같았다. 설마 리무스가 부른 것이—?

하지만 은빛 암사슴이 아니었다. 그것은 불사조였다. 너무 밝게 빛나서 눈이 아려올 정도의. 그녀는 다시 시력이 마비되는 것을 막기 위해 눈을 가렸다.

“ _시리우스_.” 덤블도어의 목소리가 물속에서 퍼져 나오는 것처럼 울렸다. 그녀는 눈을 가렸던 손을 내렸다. “ _밖으로_ _나와서_ _나를_ _만나주겠나_ _?”_

표현은 정중했지만, 해리엇은 그것이 부탁이 아님을 알 수 있었다. 시리우스가 고개를 끄덕이자, 불사조는 작은 별들이 폭포수처럼 쏟아지는 모양으로 산산이 흩어졌다. 부엌 안의 밝기도 정상으로 돌아왔다.

시리우스가 성큼성큼 집 밖으로 나갔다. 해리엇은 허둥지둥 그 뒤를 따랐다. 그러니까, 리무스가 덤블도어에게 연락한 것 같았다. 그건 스네이프에게 연락하는 것보다 훨씬 더 말이 된다, 정말로… 그녀가 순간 스네이프를 떠올린 것은, 그녀 자신의 패트로누스를 제외하고 이제까지 본 것이 그의 패트로누스밖에 없어 그랬을 뿐이다.

시리우스는 경사로를 따라 올라가 덤블도어와 마주 섰다. 덤블도어는 어둠 속에서 홀로 빛나고 있었다. 그가 입은 로브에는 달의 움직임을 그린 도표가 수놓여 있다. 초승달 문양이 덤블도어 뒤로 떠오르는 진짜 달의 빛을 받아 반짝거렸다. 달은 이제 다시 만월을 향해 가고 있었다. 며칠만 더 있으면… 첫 번째 과제 바로 다음 날이 만월일 것이다. 그래서 리무스가 그렇게 화를 냈을까? 하지만 전에는 달에 그런 식으로 영향을 받는 것 같지 않았는데…

“…저녁일세,” 두 사람이 서 있는 곳에 다다른 해리엇은 덤블도어의 인사말 끄트머리만 들을 수 있었다. 시리우스와 덤블도어는 3미터쯤을 사이에 두고 마주 보고 있었다. “좋은 저녁이구나, 해리엇, 리무스도.” (어깨 너머로 돌아보자 리무스가 그녀 뒤로 올라오고 있는 것이 보였다.) “세 사람 모두 오늘 여기서 즐거운 시간을 보냈으리라 믿네만?”

“그녀는 그 빌어먹을 개떡같은 시합에 나가지 않을 거예요,” 조금 전 시리우스의 침착함은 뭔가 돌처럼 딱딱한 것으로 탈바꿈해 있었다. “당신이 그녀를 빼내기 위해 아무 일도 하지 않겠다니, 제가 했습니다.”

해리엇은 시리우스를 바라보는 덤블도어의 눈길이… 서글퍼 보인다고 생각했다. “해리엇을 트리위저드 시합에서 빼낼 방도가 하나라도 있었다면, 시리우스, 나는 그 길을 택했을 걸세. 자네도 알지 않나. 단지 인정하고 싶지 않을 뿐—”

**“** **그런** **것** **따위** **나는** **몰라요** **!”** 시리우스가 외쳤다. 해리엇은 또 화들짝 놀라 심장이 목에 걸리는 기분을 맛보았다. 시리우스가 고함치는 소리는 리무스가 고함치는 것보다 좀 더 무섭게 들렸다. 덤블도어는 눈 하나 깜박이지 않았다. 사실, 그는 두 사람이 조금도 의견 어긋나는 일 없이 조곤조곤 대화하고 있는 것처럼 온화하고 연민 어린 표정으로 시리우스를 보고 있었다. “당신은 시도조차 하지 않았어요—”

“일단 불의 잔에 이름이 들어가면 빠져나올 수 없다는 것은, 트리위저드 시합에 관해 널리 알려진 사실이네,” 덤블도어가 말했다. “나는 모든 학생들에게 그렇게 경고했지, 다른 학교 대표단이 도착하던 밤에—”

해리엇은 그때 교장선생님의 연설을 기억했다. _불의_ _잔이_ _대표선수들을_ _선택하면_ _,_ _그_ _선수들은_ _시합이_ _끝날_ _때까지_ _반드시_ _경기에_ _나서야_ _합니다_ _…_ _대표로_ _뽑힌_ _다음_ _마음이_ _바뀐다_ _해도_ _취소할_ _수는_ _없습니다_ _…_

**“** **그녀가** **선택한** **게** **아니라고요** **!”** 시리우스가 포효했다.

“아니지,” 덤블도어의 눈에 담긴 연민이 더 강렬해졌다. 그리고 그 무거운 시선이 해리엇에게 와 닿았다. 위안이 되는, 하지만 동시에 그렇지 않은 눈빛이었다. “그녀는 선택하지 않았네. 하지만 불의 잔에게는—”

“그 _엿같은_ 고물 양동이 따위 지옥으로 꺼지라고 해요—”

“해리엇은 덤블도어와 함께 돌아가야 해, 시리우스,” 리무스가 개입했다. 그의 목소리도 시리우스의 목소리만큼 딱딱했다.

“ _닥쳐_ , 그녀는 어디에도 가지 않아.”

“해리엇의 의사와 무관하게 그녀를 여기 감금해서 트리위저드 시합 과제에 도전하지 못하게 만들면, 계약 조건을 충족한 것으로 마법을 속일 수 있으리라 믿는 건가?” 덤블도어는 시리우스가 하는 행동을 반대하기보다 그 행동의 근거를 제대로 파악하고 싶은 사람처럼 물었다.

시리우스는 이를 드러냈다. “곧 알게 되겠죠, 안 그렇습니까?”

“넌 해리엇을 위험에 빠트리고 있어!” 리무스가 으르렁거렸다. 시리우스가 홱 돌아섰다.

“그리고 넌 뭘 하고 있는데, 리무스?” 시리우스가 리무스에게 그런 목소리로 말하는 것을, 해리엇은 한 번도 들어보지 못했다. “그동안 넌 뭘 하고 있었는데? 빌어먹을 손가락 하나 까딱하지 않았지—”

리무스의 얼굴에 떠오른 표정이 화살처럼 해리엇의 심장을 찔러왔다.

“그만해요!” 그녀는 소리쳤다. “그냥 다—그만해요!”

시리우스와 리무스는 입을 다물고도 서로를 빤히 응시했다. 둘 다 딱딱하게 굽히지 않는 눈길로. 그래서 그녀의 속은 여전히 불안하게 꼬여들고만 있었다.

덤블도어가 무언가 말하려다 말고 입을 다물었다. 거의 코믹하다고 할 수 있을 놀란 표정이 그의 얼굴 위로 흘렀다. 그는 반짝이는 로브 자락에 손을 넣어 조그만 은색 콤팩트 같은 것을 꺼냈다. 그것이 찰칵 열리고, 덤블도어는 체념한 시선으로 그 안을 한 차례 들여다본 다음, 도로 닫았다.

“이렇게 시작되는군,” 그는 혼잣말처럼 중얼거렸다. “제군, 해리엇—조금 전에, 내가 당장 가서 개입할 필요가 있는 사건이 일어났네. 그 일을 해결하고 나면 곧장 돌아오지.”

그는 순간이동의 굉음과 함께 사라졌다. 해리엇은 다시 리무스와 시리우스 두 사람과 오도카니 남았다.

“그녀는. 여기. 머물 거야,” 시리우스의 눈은 여전히 리무스에게 고정되어 있었다. 그의 얼굴도 목소리도 전과 같이 딱딱했다.

리무스는 그 시선을 아주 잠깐 더 받아냈다. 그러더니 곧장 등을 돌려, 말 한 마디 없이 다시 산장으로 걸어갔다.

시리우스는 턱을 단단히 굳힌 채 그 뒷모습을 잠시 더 노려보다가, 어깨를 축 늘어뜨렸다. 그는 양손을 들어 마른세수를 하고 머리카락을 쓸어넘겼다. 피로가 담요처럼 그를 휘감아 덮는 듯했다. 아즈카반이 그의 얼굴에 새긴 흔적이 더 짙게 드러났다.

그는 해리엇을 내려다보고 지친 얼굴로 미소지었다. “이리 와,” 그는 그녀의 어깨 위로 팔을 두르며 말했다. “다시 들어가자, 응? 이 밖은 진짜 빌어먹게 춥다.”

해리엇은 묵묵히 고개를 끄덕였다. 그녀는 덤블도어가 서둘러 돌아와 주기를 바랐다. 두 사람이 더 다투지 않도록 말려 주기를. 드래곤과 맞서 싸워야 하는 그 어떤 상황보다, 시리우스와 리무스가 싸우는 것을 지켜보아야 하는 상황이 훨씬 더 끔찍하게 느껴졌다.

그녀는 문득 가슴 깊숙한 곳 안쪽까지 얼어붙는 듯한 한기를 느꼈다.

 


	63. 63장. 계획은 완벽했다 (Best Laid Plans)

 

 

자정 한 시간쯤 전, 세베루스는 최근 들어 그 자신의 ‘첫 번째 과제’로 부르기 시작한 작업을 위해 길을 나섰다. 물론 그의 진정한 첫 번째 과제는 한참 전에 지나갔다. 트리위저드 시합에 관련된 쪽으로만 따져 보아도 딱히 첫 번째는 아니었지만, 어쩌다 보니 그렇게 부르는 것이 입에 붙었다. 이제껏 포터 양의 주의를 돌리고 덤블도어를 속이기 위해 한 일들은 모두 그저 준비 과정이었을 뿐.

이제… 그는 과연 자신이 성공할 수 있을지 알게 될 것이다.

작전 개시는 어렵지 않았다. 그는 평소에도 어둠이 내린 후에 금지된 숲을 배회하곤 했다. 때때로 만월이나 초승달이 뜬 밤, 아니면 금성이 높이 솟아오르는 시기나 춘분 자정이 지난 이후에 특별히 채집해야만 효력을 발휘하는 마법약 재료들을 찾아야 했기 때문이다. 때로는 그저 잠이 오지 않아서 나오기도 했다. 언제라도 사나운 마법동물들의 공격을 받을 가능성이 있는 지역을 정처없이 헤매다 보면 마음이 좀 안정되었다—무언가 덤벼오기를 내심 바라는 마음도 있었다. 기껏 밤 산책을 나가서 뭐라도 하나 날려버리지 않고 돌아오는 것은 쓸데없는 기력 낭비에 불과할 테니까.

그래서 눈에 띄지 않게 나무들 사이로 스며드는 것은 그에게 손쉬운 일이었다. 빽빽한 나뭇가지들 틈으로 파고드는 만월에 가까운 달빛을 조명 삼아, 숲 사이로 희미하게 난 길을 발로 더듬어가며 걷는 것도. 움직임을 둔하게 할까 봐 그는 로브도 입지 않았다. 이런 종류의 비밀스러운 공작에는 코트와 바지 차림이 더 적격이었다.

그는 오늘 밤 이 숲 전역에 무수한 음소거 주문이 걸려 있을 것을 알았다. 특히 드래곤들의 임시 거처로 지정된 구역 주변으로 촘촘히. 그래봤자 울음소리 음량을 한껏 낮추는 정도일까, 여러 마리 드래곤들이 만들어내는 소음을 완전히 지우기란 불가능했다. 행여 그가 드래곤들의 위치를 몰랐다 해도, 여러 겹 중첩된 음소거 주문의 기척이 귓속을 묵직하게 누르는 느낌으로 알 수 있었을 것이다. 나무들 사이로 날름대는 불길이 눈에 들어오기 한참 전부터.

…불길?

소음 수준과 빛의 움직임으로 보아 다량의 불길이 짧은 간격으로 연신 발생하고 있었다. 화르륵 타올랐다 잦아들기를 반복하며…

젠장.

드래곤들은 벌써 깨어나 있으면 안 되었다. 조련사들이 언제 도착하기로 되어 있는지 그는 확인했었다. 시간상 드래곤들은 아직 마취 상태여야 했다.

머릿속에서 편집증(Paranoia)이 속삭였다. 어쩌면 덤블도어가, 세베루스의 과제 달성을 더 어렵게 만들기 위해, 조련사들에게 드래곤을 좀 일찍 깨워두라고 귀띔했을지도 모른다고. 그러자 상식(Common Sense)이 반박했다. 담당하는 괴수의 안전과 복지를 최우선으로 여기는 인간들이 학교 교장의 제안을 그대로 따를 리 없다. 아무리 그 교장이 덤블도어라 해도. 그 교장이 바로 덤블도어니까 걱정할 이유는 충분하다며, 냉소주의(Cynicism)가 중얼거렸다. 어둠의 군주조차 그를 두려워하는데, 드래곤 조련사 몇 명이 그의 의지를 거스를 수 있을 턱이 없었다.

세베루스는 더 앞으로 나아가기 전에 자신의 투명마법이 확실히 자리잡았는지 꼼꼼히 확인했다. 무슨 이유로든 그가 첫 번째 과제를 성공시키지 못할 경우, 이 근처에서 눈에 띄는 것은 안 될 일이다.

한 걸음 내딛는 순간, 그는 눈에 보이지 않는 벽을 통과해 고막을 찢을 듯한 소음으로 가득 찬 공간에 들어섰다. 여기저기서 폭발하는 불꽃이 충분히 빛을 밝혀주어서 주변을 보는 데는 무리가 없었다. 드래곤 조련사들이 고함을 지르며 정신없이 뛰어다니는 꼴을 볼 때, 그들 역시 저 괴수들이 이렇게 일찍 일어나는 것을 예상하지 못한 듯했다. 흠, 덤블도어의 영향력이 그렇게까지 강력하지는 않음을 재확인한 것은 나쁘지 않았지만, 어쨌거나 겁에 질리고 화가 난 상태의 드래곤들을 상대해야 하는 것은 마찬가지였다.

공터에는 적어도 서른 명의 드래곤 조련사들이 있는 듯했다. 드래곤 한 마리당 일고여덟 명씩 달라붙어 있었다. 카메라 셔터가 열렸다 닫히듯 주변을 오렌지색으로 확 물들였다가 어둠 속으로 잦아들기를 반복하는 불꽃 덕분에, 조련사들이 드래곤들의 목과 다리에 묶인 쇠사슬을 잡아당기는 중임을 알아볼 수 있었다. 그 행위에 대한 드래곤들의 반응은 낯선 곳에서 눈뜬 상황에 대한 반응보다도 더 비판적이었다. 세베루스는 네 마리 드래곤이 오리라는 것은 알았지만, 품종은 모르고 있었다. 땅을 진동시키는 웨일즈 그린(Welsh Green), 불덩어리를 내뿜는 중국 파이어볼(Chinese Fireball), 면도날 같은 이빨을 딱딱거리는 스웨덴 쇼트스나우트(Swedish Shortsnout), 그리고—

가장 큰 드래곤은 새까만 비늘로 뒤덮여 있었다. 동공은 세로로 길게 날카로웠고, 꼬리 두께는 가장 건장한 조련사 키의 두 배쯤 되는 것 같았다. 그 두꺼운 꼬리가 채찍처럼 휙휙 흔들리며 공터를 가로질렀다. 검은 드래곤은 뒷발로 서서 찢어질 듯한 울음소리를 내고 있었다. 그 소리는 대못처럼 세베루스의 귓속을 파고들었다. 그것의 목구멍에서 불덩어리가 뭉치는 것이 보였다. 크게 벌린 입 안쪽이 훤하니 밝았다. 선명하게 솟아오른 빛에 그 아래 턱에 돋은 비늘까지 반짝였다—

“안 되겠어!” 조련사들 중 한 명이 소리쳤다. “기절 주문, 셋 하면 다 같이!”

“스투페파이!” 그들이 외치는 사이, 검은 드래곤은 세베루스가 숨어 있는 나무를 향해 굵직한 불줄기를 똑바로 쏟아부었다.

그는 잽싸게 몸을 던져 피했다. 털썩 소리를 내며 굴러 들어간 곳은, 산딸기 덤불인 듯 가시투성이였다. 네 마리 드래곤이 만들어내는 지축을 뒤흔드는 소음 속에서 그가 내는 소리를 들은 사람은 없었으리라고, 세베루스는 비교적 확신할 수 있었다. 매캐한 연기로 입 안이 텁텁했다. 그는 고개를 들어 상황을 살폈다.

그가 서 있던 자리의 나무는 3미터 높이의 참숯이 되어 있었다.

저 드래곤은 그에게서 적어도 90미터는 떨어져 있었는데.

잠시 동안 그는 눈을 감고, 그 어떤… 멍청한 행동도 하지 못하도록 자신을 다잡았다.

그는 덤불에서 몸을 일으켜 그 옆에 쭈그리고 앉았다. 조련사들이 드래곤을 둘러싸고 있는 모습은, 드래곤 모양의 모래더미 주위로 바글바글 몰려든 개미떼를 보는 것 같았다. 검은 드래곤의 세로로 길쭉한 동공은 의식을 잃은 상태에서도 공터를 밝히는 불빛만큼 환하게 빛났다.

엿같은 헝가리 혼테일(Hungarian Horntail). 그가 드래곤에 대해 알고 있는 지식은 (그것들에게 독약을 먹이는 방법을 제외하고) 전부 어린 시절에 습득한 것이었다. 다른 수많은 어린 남자애들처럼, 날카로운 발톱과 이빨을 가지고 불을 뿜는 위험천만한 생물을 생각하는 것만으로 들뜨던 시절에. 하지만 그는 대부분의 사실을 제대로 기억하고 있었다. 방금 전의 시범이 없었다 해도, 그는 저 검은 드래곤이 네 마리 중 가장 위험한 종이라는 것을 알았을 것이다.

그는 옷 안쪽, 독약 꾸러미가 든 부분을 손으로 쓸어내렸다. 그 부분에 걸린 탐지불능 확장마법 때문에 손 아래 와닿는 느낌은 없었지만, 그가 알고 있으니 충분했다.

일단 지금은 관찰하고…

기다릴 시간이다.

빌어먹을, 해그리드가 저기서 뭘 하고 있는 거지? 게다가—맥심 부인과 함께?

맥심 부인은 드래곤을 향해 움직이고 있었지만, 해그리드는 뒤에 남았다. 그는 누군가와 대화하는 중이었다. 붉은 머리의… 자비로운 멀린이시여, 설마 저건 찰리 위즐리인가? 하느님 맙소사, 그가 맞았다… 세베루스는 오늘 밤 절대 잡히고 싶지 않다는 열망이 네 배쯤 증가하는 것을 느꼈다.

그러니까, 위즐리의 도움으로 해그리드는 라이벌 학교의 교장과 낭만적인 데이트를 계획한 듯했다. 맥심이 미끼를 드리우기라도 했을까, 아니면 해그리드가 먼저 달려가서 그녀의 큼직한 발치에 기회를 통째로 들어다 바친 것일까? 아니, 아마도 그녀가 먼저 말을 꺼내긴 해야 했을 것이다. 수작을 부리기 시작한 지 얼마 지나지 않아, 대단히 노력할 필요는 없었음을 깨달았을 테지만.

그런데 덤블도어는 세베루스에게 너무 교활하게 군다며 나무라고 앉았다니. 덤블도어는 그의 광활한 시야를 활용해, 해그리드의 천진한 정보 공유 행위가 얼마나 위험할 수 있는지를 좀 깨달아야 한다.

세베루스는 습관적으로, 멀리서 오가는 대화의 음량을 키우는 주문을 위즐리와 해그리드 쪽으로 쏘아보냈다. 그렇게 귀에 들어온 말에 그는 발끈하고 말았다.

“…해리엇은 잘 지내나요? 엄마가 많이 불안해하세요. 물론 신문은 온통 세드릭 디고리 얘기뿐이었지만…”

“괜찮게 지내지,” 해그리드는 대화에 별로 집중하는 것 같지 않았다. 세베루스는 저 덤벙대는 우람한 얼간이라도, 평범한 지능의 소유자인 어린아이가 지금 같은 상황에 처했을 때 괜찮게 지내리라 생각할 만큼 미련하지는 않을 것으로 생각했었다. 지난 몇 주간 포터 양의 모습을 한 번이라도 본 사람이라면 특히. 소녀는 해그리드의 망할 수업을 들었다. 그러니 그녀를 가까이서 보았을 텐데도, 알아채야 마땅한데도—

“그 애가 이 녀석들을 마주한 뒤에도 괜찮기만을 바랄 뿐이에요,” 위즐리가 심각하게 대꾸했다. “저 혼테일 녀석은 특히 사나워요. 앞이나 뒤나 똑같이 위험하죠. 전 엄마에게 시합 첫 번째 과제가 뭔지 감히 말씀드릴 수조차 없었어요…”

위즐리네 2남(Weasley Secundus)은 적어도 완전히 멍청한 녀석은 아니었다. 그들이 행여라도 뭔가 쓸모있는 내용을 말할 때를 대비해 주문을 유지하면서, 세베루스는 공터의 나머지 부분을 관찰했다. 다른 조련사들은 의식을 잃은 괴수들을 돌보고 있었다. 그것들을 안전하게 구속하고, 빌어먹을 기절 주문을 서른 번쯤 받아낸 몸에 필요 이상의 부상은 없는지 살뜰히 살피며.

그는 진심으로 자신이 드래곤의 회복력을 과소평가하지 않았기만을 바라고 있었다.

이제 조련사들은 나무상자를 여러 개 꺼내 여는 중이었다. 드래곤의 먹이를 저기 보관하는 것일까? 드래곤은 두세 시간에 한 번씩 먹이를 먹어야 했다. 음료는 마시지 않았다. 그들이 섭취해야 하는 수분은 먹이에서 모두 조달할 수 있었다. 그것이 세베루스의 과제 달성을 어렵게 하는 요소 중 하나였다. 드래곤은 후각이 매우 발달했으며, 낯선 음식에는 입을 대지 않는다. 그들이 먹는 것은 거대한 고깃덩어리 종류뿐이라 해도 과언이 아니었다. 그러니 고기의 표면에 독을 발라야 했고, 독약에는 냄새와 맛을 없애는 처리를 따로 해둬야 했다. 드래곤의 먹이를 보관하는 곳이 어딘지 알아내야 했다. 그리고 조련사들의 주의를 돌릴 방법도 필요했다…

그에겐 계획이 있었다. 여러 개의, 비슷하게 효율적인 수단들. 자신의 위치가 발각되지 않으면서 조련사들의 주의를 돌릴 만한 방법도 다양하게 생각해두었다.

하지만 그는 뒤에서 전신마비 주문을 얻어맞는 상황은 고려에 넣지 못했다.

그는 콰당 소리를 내며 넘어졌다. 드래곤들이 기절마법의 영향으로 조용해진 마당에, 그 소리는 너무 컸다. 그는 공터에서 놀란 사람들이 연이어 소리치는 것을 들었다. 무언가 서툴게 그의 품속에 쑤셔넣어지는 느낌이 왔다. 그리고 그의 위로 굽어보는 얼굴, 그 위로 불안하게 흔들리는, 불쾌하기 짝이 없는 미소를 보았다.

카르카로프.

그 늙은이는 곧 사라졌다. 그가 겁에 질린 토끼처럼 재빠르게 숲의 어둠 속으로 숨어드는 사이, 드래곤 조련사들이 덤불을 헤치고 곧장 세베루스를 향해 오고 있었다.

그는 분노에 사로잡혔다. 어느 쪽에 더 화가 나는지도 알 수 없었다. 그에게 이런 짓을 저지른 카르카로프에게인지, 아니면 바보같이 무방비하게 있다가 이렇게 쉽게 함정에 빠진 자기 자신에게인지.

그는 정말로 실전의 감을 잃어버린 것이 틀림없었다. 카르카로프는 그가 종신형을 받기만을 기도하는 게 좋을 것이라고, 세베루스는 제 눈앞에 가장 먼저 나타난 드래곤 조련사의 얼굴을 보며 생각했다. (그 조련사는 하필이면 찰리 위즐리여야 했다.) 왜냐하면 감옥에서 나오는 순간, 세베루스는 그에게 이 대가를 톡톡히 받아낼 것이므로. 한 번 호되게 받아낸 다음, 또 받고, 또 받고…

“피니트 인칸타템,” 위즐리가 말했다. 그 목소리는 어이없어하는 것처럼 들렸다. “여기서 뭘 하시는지 여쭤봐도 될까요, 교수님?”

그 말고도 드래곤 조련사들이 적어도 다섯 명은 몰려든 것 같았다. 하나같이 엇비슷하게 무뚝뚝하고 의심스러운 표정을 짓고 있었다. 아마 밀렵꾼을 상대하는 것에 익숙하겠지, 세베루스는 짐작했다.

그러더니 그 뒤로 해그리드의 큼직한 얼굴이 나타났다. 나무들 틈으로, 눈을 왕방울처럼 크게 뜨고. 그 옆에는 맥심 부인도 있었다. 참으로 아름다운 상황이다.

세베루스가 몸을 일으킬 때, 조금 전 카르카로프가 대충 그의 상의 안에 쑤셔넣었던 것이 땅 위로 굴러떨어졌다. 위즐리, 저 재수없게 영리한 녀석이 피니트 주문에 힘을 적게 쓴 것이 분명했다. 세베루스의 움직임은 여전히 뻣뻣했다. 위즐리가 한발 앞서 카르카로프의 작별 선물을 집어들었다. 조그만 가죽 주머니였다. 치명적인 독약으로 가득한 주머니일까? 아니, 그렇다면 계획적인 함정이었다는 소린데, 카르카로프가 어떻게 세베루스의 계획을 알아낼 수 있었겠는가? 카르카로프는 기회주의자였다. 의뭉스러운 인간이지만, 대단히 똑똑하지는 않았다. 아마도 카르카로프는 약간의 염탐을 하는 중이었을 것이다. 해그리드와 맥심 부인을 미행했거나, 아니면 어디서 들은 실마리를 따라 조사하는 중이었거나. 그러다 세베루스를 보았고, 그에 따라 즉흥적으로 행동에 나선 것이 분명했다. 얼마 전 세베루스의 즉석 심문에 대한 보복으로…

어쩌면 그때 카르카로프의 기억을 그대로 남겨둔 채 떠나서는 안 되었는지도 모른다. 그는 그것이, 나중에 어둠의 군주를 다시 마주해야 할 날이 왔을 때 개막 공연으로 적당히 쓸 만하다고 생각했다—만약 그가 카르카로프를 고문하는 기억을 어둠의 군주에게 보여줄 수 있다면…

“교수님,” 위즐리가 딱딱하게 입을 열었다. 거의 짜증스러운 목소리였다. 세베루스는 자신이 잠시 주변의 소리를 한 귀로 흘리고 있었음을 자각했다. “이걸 설명하고 싶은 마음이 드십니까?”

그는 세베루스가 볼 수 있도록 주머니를 내려 들었다. 그 안은 길쭉한 바늘로 가득했다. 드래곤의 귀를 찌르기 적당할 만한 크기였다. 그러니까, 카르카로프가 저걸 만들어냈다는 말인데… 복수라면 적절하군(Fitting).

드래곤 조련사들이 아무리 얼굴을 돌처럼 굳히고 지팡이를 겨눠봤자, 그렇게 백 년을 더 살아도 세베루스가 겁에 질릴 일은 없을 것이다. 그는 눈앞에 다가온 법적 공방에도 전혀 신경 쓰이지 않았다.

공기 중에 숯 냄새가 떠돌았다. 아까 그가 기대고 섰던 나무가 타오르며 남긴 냄새였다. _너는_ _죽지_ _않는다_ , 그는 포터 양에게 말했었다. 그녀는 자기가 죽을지도 모른다는 것보다 조만간 춤을 추어야 한다는 전망에 더 공포스러운 얼굴을 했었다.

“전혀 내키지 않는군,” 그는 위즐리에게 대답했다. 아무렇지도 않은 척 가장하는 기술이 지금 이 순간 이렇게도 쉽게 되돌아오는 것에, 세베루스는 조금 놀랐다. 그는 해묵은, 몸에 익숙한 망토를 두르듯 무덤덤한 얼굴을 덮어썼다. “하지만 알버스 덤블도어에게 연락하고 싶네.”

* * * * *

해리엇은 퀼트 담요를 좀 더 단단히 끌어당겨 덮으며 온기를 얻으려 애썼다. 난롯불 바로 옆에 앉아 있는데도, 몸이 덜덜 떨렸다. 한기가 옷을 뚫고 스며들어 피부 아래로 파고들었다. 뼛속까지 얼어붙는 듯했다…

시리우스가 난로에 장작을 더 집어넣었다. 나무토막들이 자리를 잡고 타닥타닥 소리를 냈다. 불똥이 튀며 그의 얼굴에 그림자를 만들었다. 그녀는 몇 시인지 물어보고 싶었다. 왜 덤블도어가 아직도 돌아오지 않는지. 하지만 움직이려 할 때마다 입술이 타들어가는 느낌이었다. 이대로는 입술이 튿어져 피가 흐를 것 같았다.

리무스는 부엌의 식탁에 앉아 있었다. 그와 시리우스가 아직도 다투는 중인지 아닌지, 해리엇은 알아보기 힘들었다. 그들은 안으로 들어온 뒤로 서로에게 한마디도 하지 않았다. 그건… 얼마나 오랫동안이었지? 시계가 어디 있더라?

시리우스가 그녀 옆의 소파에 앉았다. 뭐라고 말했지만, 그녀는 알아들을 수 없었다. 단어가 뒤죽박죽으로 엉켜들었다. 그녀는 그에게 그렇게 말하려고 했지만, 목소리가 나오지 않았다.

그의 손이 눈앞으로 다가오고 있었다.

그가 그녀의 이마에 손을 댔을 때, 맞닿은 부분에서 치밀어오른 끔찍한 통증이 손가락 발가락 끝까지 총알처럼 내달렸다. 잃어버렸던 목소리가 비명으로 되돌아왔다. 너무 갑작스럽게 제 입에서 소리가 튀어나와서 그녀는 겁에 질렸다. 시리우스는 그녀가 그의 얼굴에 불덩어리를 던지기라도 한 듯 화닥닥 손을 뗐다. 온몸의 근육이 뭉쳤다, 조여들었다. 그녀는 너무 거세게 덜덜 떨고 있어서 몸 전체가 욱신욱신 아팠다. 얼음장 같은 새까만 물 아래로 잠겨드는 기분으로, 그녀는 벽에 그림자들이 길쭉하니 기어오르는 것을, 자신의 머리 위로 덮쳐 내리는 것을 지켜보았다. 심장이 쥐어짜이는 듯했다…

_디멘터를_ _만난_ _것_ _같아_ , 그녀는 생각했다. _누가_ _패트로누스를_ _만들어내_ _줘요_ _…_

누군가 그녀 주위로 담요를 끌어다 덮어주었다. 그리고 소파에서 안아 올렸다. 누군지 보이지가 않았다. 리무스인지 시리우스인지… 그녀를 어디로 데려가는 것일까…? 어딘가로…

_어디로_ _?_

그 차가운 어둠이 머릿속까지 침투했다. 모든 것을 잠식하고, 가려버렸다… 그것을 막고 싶었고, 막으려 애썼지만… 힘이 닿지 않았다…

…너무 추워…

* * * * *

시리우스의 뒤를 따라, 리무스는 해리엇을 안아든 채 집 밖으로 나왔다. 언제나 체온이 높은 그에게 안겨서도, 담요를 몇 겹이나 두르고서도, 해리엇은 얼음처럼 차가웠다. 부자연스러운 차가움이었다. 불쾌하고 어두운 종류의 한기. 마법이 야기한 추위.

저주에 의한.

시리우스는 바닥에 쭈그리고 앉았다. 땅은 딱딱하게 얼어 있었지만, 서두르지 않는다면 해리엇은 그 땅보다 더 딱딱하게 얼어붙고 말 것만 같았다. 시리우스가 바람결에 알아들을 수 없는 문장을 길게 중얼거렸다. 산장 주위로 세워진 방어막이 다시금 일렁이며 시야에 드러났다. 가장 높은 곳까지 적어도 30미터쯤은 되어 보이는 거대한 돔 형태를 하고 있었다. 어쩌면 아름답다고 표현할 수도 있었을 것이다. 하늘 높이서 떨어져 내리는 은빛 폭포수 같은 그 광경을. 해리엇이 내뿜고 있는 한기가, 맞닿은 그의 심장까지 차갑게 얼릴 것처럼 파고들고 있지만 않았어도.

“그 애를 안전하게 보살펴줘,” 시리우스가 무뚝뚝하게 말했다. 얼굴이 리무스를 똑바로 보고 있지 않아서, 표정이 보이지 않았다. 머리카락이 그의 눈을 가렸다.

“말할 필요도 없지,” 리무스는 그렇게 말하고, 순간이동을 했다.

그는 자신의 힘이 닿는 한 호그와트의 방어막에 가장 가까이 다가간 지점으로 이동했다. 그래도 자신의 팔에 안긴 해리엇을 데리고 늦지 않게 도착하기에는 충분히 가깝지 않다는 걸 알았다.

“제발 버텨주렴,” 그는 학교로 향하는 길을 최대한 빠른 속도로 걸으며 속삭였다. 시리우스가 해리엇에게 손을 대는 순간 그녀는 그 손길이 무시무시한 고통을 불러일으킨 것처럼 반응하더니, 그 직후 지금의 유사 혼수상태에 빠졌다. 그 뒤로 그들은 그녀에게서 어떤 반응도 이끌어낼 수 없었다. 그녀가 감각을 느낄 수 없는 상태인지, 아니면 맨살에 닿는 것만 고통으로 느끼는지는 알 수 없었다. 하지만 리무스는 만약에 대비해 그녀를 안아들기 전에 담요로 그녀를 칭칭 감았다.

해리엇이 비명을 지른 순간에 시리우스는 굴복했다. 한순간 그의 얼굴이 처참하게 일그러졌다. 그는 화닥닥 손을 떼고, 풍선에 바람이 빠지듯 갑자기 작아지는 것처럼 보였다… 한동안 그렇게 있다가 그는 정신을 차렸다. 더 딱딱하게 얼굴을 굳히고, 더 매섭게 내뱉었다. “알았어, 보내자.” 그들이 그녀를 담요로 감싸는 동안 말이 오가지는 않았지만, 시리우스가 무엇을 시도했든 간에 실패로 끝났다는 것에 두 사람은 암묵적으로 동의했다.

그저 너무 늦지만은 않았기를 바랄 수밖에 없었다.

리무스의 눈에, 쏟아지는 달빛을 반사하는 호그와트의 정문이 들어왔다. 그는 보폭을 넓히며 지팡이를 꽉 쥐었다.

정문을 밀어 열 만큼 가까이 다가가기도 전에 그의 지팡이는 이미 잠금 해제 주문의 패턴을 그리고 있었다. 주문을 외는 소리는 11월의 바람에 밀려 사라졌다. 리무스가 여기서 일했던 작년 이후로 덤블도어는 정문의 방어를 강화했지만, 리무스에게 바뀐 사항을 알려주었다.

빗장이 미끄러지며 열리고, 방어막이 장막처럼 젖혀지고, 리무스는 팔꿈치와 무릎으로 문을 밀어 열었다. 그의 품에서 해리엇은 죽은 듯 고요히 누워 있었다. 시체보다 더 차가운 몸. 담요 때문에 그녀의 맥박을 느낄 수가 없었지만, 그렇다고 맥을 짚어보기 위해 그녀의 피부에 직접 손을 대기는 무서웠다. 밤공기에 그 자신의 숨결이 하얗게 흩어지는데, 그녀의 입김은 보이지 않았다.

그는 이를 악물고 현관으로 이어지는 계단을 올랐다. 문을 여는 주문을 사용할 준비를 하고서… 그러나 놀랍게도, 문이 저절로 열리고 있었다.

저절로는 아니었다. 폼프리 부인이 문 뒤로 나타났다. 자정이 넘었는데도 여전히 간호복을 입은 채.

“교장선생님이 미리 경고를 해주셨어요,” 그녀가 리무스를 안으로 들이며 엄숙하게 말했다.

“안 됩니다!” 폼프리 부인의 손이 해리엇에게로 움직이는 걸 보고 그는 생각할 겨를도 없이 외쳤다. 하지만 그 손은 지팡이를 쥐고 있었다.

“죄송합니다… 이 애는, 어—제가 손을 댔을 때는 극심한 거부반응을 보였어요,” 리무스가 중얼거렸다.

“나는 저주에 걸린 환자를 직접 만질 만큼 어리석지 않아요.” 두 사람 사이의 허공을 메운 진단 주문의 빛이 번쩍거리며, 훈련받은 치유사가 아니고서는 제대로 해독할 수 없는 정보를 거듭 전달했다. 지켜보던 폼프리 부인의 얼굴이 점차 딱딱하게 굳었다.

“일단 병동으로 옮깁시다,” 폼프리 부인은 그렇게 말하며 계단을 향해 앞서 걸었다. 팔에 힘을 주어 해리엇을 더 가까이 당겨 안으며, 리무스도 그 뒤를 따랐다.

* * * * *

교장의 탑은 감옥치고는 호화로웠다. 세베루스는 덤블도어가 인간미 넘치는 간수가 되어줄 것을 믿어 의심치 않았다.

그리고 이곳에 갇힌 이상, 지구의 내핵에 갇힌 것이나 마찬가지로 탈출이 불가능하다는 것도 아주 잘 알았다.

그는 창가에 서 있었다. 밤이라 반들반들하게 바깥 풍경을 비추지 않는 유리창. 난롯불이 등 뒤에서 빛을 만들었기 때문에, 그의 눈에 보이는 바깥의 사물이라곤 달 정도였다. 검은 하늘 위에 창백하고 기괴한 형상으로 둥실 떠 있는.

그는 한 발 물러나 지팡이를 들어올리고, 그 유리를 향해 자신이 아는 가장 강력한 폭파 주문을 쏘았다. 주문은 엑스레이처럼 방을 흑백으로 물들이고… 창틀조차 흔들지 못한 채 창문 속으로 가라앉았다. 바람에 휩쓸린 한숨처럼, 그냥 사라졌다. 덤블도어가 창문에 걸어놓은 뭔지 모를 마법에 흡수되어—같은 주문이 난로에도 걸려 있다는 것을, 세베루스는 곧 알게 되었다.

교장은 자신의 다른 소지품에도 같은 주문을 걸어놓지 않은 것을 후회하게 될 것이다.

* * * * *

리무스는 쓸모없이 서성거리고만 있었다. 해리엇에게 연달아 갖가지 주문을 쓰는 폼프리 부인을 지켜보면서. 그때 덤블도어가 합류했다. 밧줄처럼 비비 꼬여 그의 발등까지 내려앉았던 심장이, 희망에 살짝 떠오르려 했다. 알버스가 왔다. 그가 해결해 줄 것이다, 그는 무엇이든 해결할 수 있었다…

_아니_ _,_ _그렇지_ _않아_ _,_ 억누를 새도 없이 그의 정신이 속삭였다. _아무도_ _모든_ _것을_ _해결할_ _수는_ _없어_ _._

“한시가 급한 상황에 늦어서 미안합니다,” 알버스가 해리엇의 침대 발치에 와서 서며 말했다. 그녀를 내려다보는 그의 얼굴에 떠오른 표정에, 리무스는 마치 지금의 해리엇을 다섯 겹의 담요 없이 끌어안기라도 한 듯 온몸이 얼어붙는 한기를 느꼈다.

그러다 덤블도어는 상자 하나를 침대 옆에 올려놓았다. 진귀한 골동품의 선조의 선조쯤으로 보이는 상자였다. 그리고 손으로 걸쇠를 풀었다. 그가 상자에서 꺼낸 것은 무지막지하게 낡아 보이는 잔 하나였다…

리무스는 멀거니 그것을 응시했다. 설마 저것이…

“덤블도어,” 폼프리 부인이 입을 열었다. 그녀 또한 잔을—아니, 불의 잔을 바라보고 있었다. 지금의 잔에는 불이 보이지 않았지만. “이 아이는 당장 성 뭉고로 가야 해요—”

“안타깝지만 그녀는 호그와트에서 벗어나서는 안 돼요,” 알버스가 말했다. 그는 왜인지 자기 옷소매를 걷고 있었다.

“교장선생님, 제 능력으로는 이걸 치유할 수 없어요!”

“런던의 그 누구도 이것을 치유할 능력은 없을 거예요. 이것은 고대 마법의 금제를 어긴 이에게 주어지는 형벌이니까요.”

폼프리 부인은 입을 열었다가 소리없이 닫았다. 그녀의 눈이 번쩍였다. “설마 이것이 그 지독한 시합이 일으킨 만행이라고 말씀하시는 건가요?” 그녀가 지팡이를 꽉 틀어쥐는 손짓은 그대로 불의 잔을 나무쪼가리로 조각조각 흩어버려도 속이 시원찮다는 듯했다. “교장선생님—”

“해리엇의 안전이 확보되고 나면, 당신의 지극히 정당한 비판을 기꺼이 새겨듣겠어요. 하지만 지금은 작업을 서둘러야 합니다.”

그가 조그만 은색 단도를 꺼내자—과도로 쓰기에 적당한 크기라고, 리무스는 멍하니 생각했다—폼프리 부인은 입을 다물었다.

“교장선생님,” 그렇게 부르는 그녀의 말투는 조금 전과는 사뭇 달랐다.

“운 좋게도,” 알버스는 그녀의 말에 귀기울이는 것 같지 않았다. “고대 마법은, 강력하기는 하지만, 아름다우리만치 단순하게 작동하지요.”

그러더니 그는 자기 손목을 그었다. 폼프리 부인은 앞치마 주머니에서 붕대를 꺼냈지만, 감히 그에게 다가가지는 못하는 듯했다. 알버스는 피가 흐르는 자신의 손목을 불의 잔 위로 들어, 그 피가 오래된 나무에 스며들게 했다.

“내 이름은 알버스 덤블도어, 호그와트의 교장이다.” 그의 목소리는 침착했지만, 조용한 병동에서 묵직하게 가라앉았다. 리무스는 목이 콱 막히는 기분이었다. “나의 보호 하에 있는 이 아이, 해리엇을 대신해 내가 다시 한 번 확인한다. 그녀는 약속대로 도전에 임할 것이며, 자신의 의무를 다할 것이다.”

잔 속의 피에서 모락모락 연기가 피어올랐다—그 연기는 처음에는 핏빛이다가, 곧 주황색으로, 다시 금빛을 띤 노란색으로, 그리고 마침내 눈이 멀 것만 같은 흰색으로 변했다—알버스의 손을 지나 허공으로 솟아올랐다. 그러더니, 시간을 되돌리기라도 한 듯 연기는 다시 잔 속으로 빨려 들어가, 물이 되었다. 빛나고 반짝이고 부글거리는 모습이 리무스가 보았던 그 어떤 액체와도 달랐다.

폼프리 부인은 움직이지 않았지만, 그녀의 얼굴에 떠오른 것과 같은 경악의 표정이 지금 자신의 얼굴에도 떠올랐으리라 리무스는 확신했다. 그것은 시리우스가 개로 변신할 때, 혹은 만월이 그 자신의 뼈를 산산이 부서뜨릴 때 느끼는 기분과 비슷했다. 마법이 언제나 지팡이를 통해 깔끔하게 행해지지는 않음을 재확인하는 순간들. 마법은 강력하면서도 수수께끼투성이인 힘으로 무엇이든 변화시킬 수 있고, 그들은 그저 그 일부만을 통제할 수 있을 뿐이라는 것을… 일부라도 확실히 통제한다고 말할 수 있다면 말이지만.

불의 잔에서 피어오른 빛이 백금색으로 덤블도어의 얼굴을 비췄다. 그는 해리엇에게 손을 뻗고 있었다. 해리엇의 어깨를 부축해 침대에서 일으키며, 덤블도어는 불의 잔을 그녀의 입술 위로 기울였다. 폼프리 부인이 손에 든 붕대를 힘껏 움켜쥐는 것이 보였다. 그녀는 여전히 침묵을 지키고 있었지만. 리무스는 덤블도어의 팔뚝에 피가 흘러내리며 짙은 색의 두꺼운 선을 그리는 것을 응시했다. 그동안 덤블도어는 불의 잔을 점점 더 기울여, 그 안에 있던 액체를 전부 해리엇의 입으로 흘려 넣었다.

그러고 나서 그는 불의 잔을 내려놓았다. 여전히 해리엇을 자신의 품 한쪽에 안고 있었지만.

그 뒤에 찾아온, 고요하고 움직임 없는 순간의 기다림은 1초도 길었다.

해리엇이 기침을 했다.

폼프리 부인의 전신이 안도감으로 늘어졌다. 리무스는 어지러움과 가벼움을 동시에 느꼈다. 당장 공중에 떠올라 천장에 닿을 수도 있을 것만 같았다.

해리엇은 한 번 더 기침을 하더니, 여러 번 연달아 기침을 하고, 그러다 한 번, 두 번, 세 번 구역질을 했다. 폼프리 부인은 몸을 바로 하더니 서둘러 침대 머리맡으로 다가서며 해리엇이 토해내고 있는 것을 받아내기 위한 대야를 소환했다. 알버스는 불의 잔을 거둬들인 후 (해리엇이 처음 세 번 토해낸 것은 그 안으로 떨어졌다) 자리를 비켜주었다.

“억,” 해리엇이 신음했다.

“조심조심 천천히, 포터 양,” 폼프리 부인이 해리엇을 완전히 일으켜 앉혔다. 그녀의 팔이 해리엇의 어깨를 감싸안고, 해리엇이 다시 한 번 속을 게워내는 동안 머리카락이 얼굴을 덮지 않게 붙들어주었다.

알버스는 불의 잔 안의 내용물을 치워버리고 나서 그것을 다시 상자에 집어넣었다. 그는… 피곤해 보였다.

“알버스, 당신의 팔이,” 리무스는 조용히 말했다.

그는 고개를 들더니, 희미하게 미소지었다. “내 힘으로 고칠 수 없을 만큼 큰 상처는 아니라네.” 그러더니 그는 소매를 흔들어 아직 피가 흐르는 팔을 가렸다. “이렇게 불쑥 왔다 가는 것을 용서해주게. 이것이 사라진 것을 마법부가 알아채기 전에 다시 가져다 놔야 하거든.”

잠깐 리무스의 어깨에 손을 얹었다 뗀 뒤, 덤블도어는 다시 자리를 떴다. 그가 리무스의 응답을 기다리지 않고 떠나서 다행이었다. 그 순간 리무스는, 정말이지 무슨 말을 해야 할지 알 수 없었으므로.

 


	64. 64장. 해리엇의 계획 (Harriet’s Plan)

 

 

“네 마리를 _전부_ , 세베루스?” 덤블도어가 지친 목소리로 물었다.

세베루스는 그에게 말하기를 거부했다.

“나를 내보내주지 않으면 당신의 자손 10대까지 두고두고 저주하겠어요,” 그는 으르렁거렸다.

_그_ _질문에_ _대한_ _답은_ 말하기를 거부했다.

“나는 아이가 없네,” 덤블도어가 말했다. “그리고 자네도 이제 알다시피, 내가 자식을 볼 가능성은 희박하지. 애버포스도 마찬가지고. 적어도, 나는 그가 자식을 볼 일은 없을 것으로 생각하고 있네… 아무래도 힘들겠지, 그 염소들을 고려할 때—”

“날 내보내요!” 세베루스가 고함쳤다.

“안 되네. 세베루스—아, 고맙군, 사실 나는 그 꽃병이 도통 마음에 들지 않았어—세베루스, 자네가 지금 현재 감옥에 가 있지 않은 이유는 단 하나, 자네가 더 이상의 분란을 일으키지 못하도록 내가 자네를 여기 잡아두겠다고 약속했기 때문이네.”

세베루스는 자신이 지금 현재 감옥에 있지 않은 진짜 이유는 덤블도어가 그 자신의 광대한 영향력과 매력, 교활함을 총동원해 세베루스를 감쌌기 때문임을 알고 있었다. 하지만 그렇다고 해서 덤블도어에게 감사하지는 않을 것이다. 그 대신 그는 덤블도어의 소유물을 모조리 파괴하고 이 탑의 지붕을 제거해줄 참이었다.

“자네를 내보낼 수는 없어,” 덤블도어가 말했다. 그의 시선은 태연하기만 했다. 마치 세베루스가 지금 덤블도어가 소유한 것은 무엇이든, 그의 머리통까지도, 박살내버리고 싶은 열망으로 씩씩대고 있지 않다는 듯이. “나는 자네를 아네, 세베루스. 자네는 지금 거의 모든 자제력을 잃어버렸지. 정말 중요한 것이 무엇인지를 시야에서—”

세베루스는 그에게 저주를 하나 쏘아보냈다. 덤블도어는 말 한 번 끊지도 않고 그것을 가볍게 쳐냈다.

“—놓쳐서는 안 되네. 자네가 서른 명도 넘는 증인 앞에서 멸종위기종에게 독을 먹이려 든 대가로 감옥에 갇힌다면, 볼드모트에게서,” (세베루스는 흠칫했다) “해리엇을 보호할 수 없게 되지 않는가. 그런 일을 저지르면 내가 어떻게 위즌가모트 앞에서 자네는 여기 필요한 사람이라 역설할 수 있겠나? 어둠의 군주에 대항하는 싸움이 얼마나 중대한지는 말할 필요가 없을 텐데, 세베루스.”

“그리고 드래곤이 내뿜는 불꽃에 포터 양이 노릇노릇 익어버린다면, 그게 그 싸움에 무슨 대단한 기여를 하게 됩니까?!”

“자네는 해리엇을 좀 더 믿을 필요가 있네, 세베루스. 결국에는 그것이 가장 중요한 일이야.”

* * * * *

정신이 들었을 때 해리엇은 아주 심한 독감에 걸렸다가 회복한 기분이었다.

눈을 뜨자 망할 병동의 천장이 보이는 상황에 그녀는 진짜로, 진심으로 넌덜머리가 났다.

_지긋지긋한_ _둥근_ _천장_ , 해리엇은 생각했다. _지긋지긋한_ _마름모꼴_ _창문에_ _지긋지긋한_ _민트색_ _커튼에_ _지긋지긋한_ _…_ _리무스_ _?_

리무스가 그녀의 침대 옆 의자에 구겨져 앉아 손으로 머리를 괴고, 입을 살짝 벌린 채 잠들어 있었다. 규칙적인 숨소리가 들렸다.

희미하게 뒤죽박죽된 기억이 머릿속을 스쳤다. 정원에서 덤블도어가 슬픈 눈으로 시리우스를 건너다보던 장면, 리무스와 시리우스가 서로에게 고함을 지르던 장면, 뼛속을 강물처럼 내달리는 듯했던 한기, 디멘터가 주위에 있을 때만큼이나 오싹하던 느낌. 디멘터와 달리 오래된 기억을 불러일으키지는 않았지만, 그 대신 거대한, 공포스러운 공허함이 있었다. 그녀가 꽁꽁 얼어붙어 무력하게 빠져들어가던 저편 공간을 완전히 장악한 공허함.

그녀는 부르르 떨다가 이를 지그시 물었다. 이 지긋지긋한 병동에 단 한 순간도 필요 이상으로 더 머물고픈 생각은 없었다.

“해리엇?” 리무스가 비몽사몽 중에 중얼거렸다.

“안녕.”

리무스는 몸을 일으켜 의자에 똑바로 앉으며 잠을 깨려는 것처럼 눈을 비비고 머리를 북북 문질렀다.

“기분은 좀 어때?” 그의 눈은 아직도 좀 흐리멍덩해 보였지만, 그래도 그 안에 담긴 걱정은 분명히 드러났다.

“괜찮아요,” 그녀는 꿋꿋이 거짓말을 했다. 그리고 담요를 걷어내고 맨발로 얼음장 같은 바닥에 내려섰다. “가도 될 것 같아요.”

“폼프리 부인을 불러오마—”

“필요 없어요. 난 멀쩡해요.”

“부탁이야,” 리무스가 말했다. 그래서 그녀는 그가 조금 원망스러워졌다. 반드시 머물러야 하는 시간 말고는 이곳에 있고 싶지 않은 그녀의 마음을, 그는 왜 모를까?

리무스가 자리를 뜬 다음 해리엇은 자기 옷을 찾아 침대맡 서랍장을 뒤적거렸다. 하지만 폼프리 부인은 그녀를 너무 잘 알아서, 옷을 어디 다른 데 숨겨둔 듯했다.

천이 바스락거리는 소리와 함께 폼프리 부인이 나타나 해리엇의 침대 주변에 둘러쳐진 커튼을 걷었다. 아직 밖은 캄캄한데도 벌써 옷을 차려입고 있었다. “포터 양, 침대 밖에서 무얼 하고 있—”

“전 멀쩡해요,” 해리엇은 되풀이해서 말했다. 그녀의 다리는 젤리로 변한 듯 후들거리며 그녀에게 앉아달라고 간절히 요청하고 있었지만. 그녀는 다리를 다그쳐 똑바로 섰다. “저는 여기 더 있을 필요가 없어요.”

폼프리 부인이 뭐라고 대답하려는 듯 입을 열다 말고, 병동 문 열리는 소리에 입을 다물었다. 론과 허마이니가 찾으러 온 것일까? 어제 오후에, 혹은 지난밤에 그녀가 돌아가지 않는 바람에 그들은 걱정하고 있을 것이다.

하지만 커튼 뒤로 나간 폼프리 부인에게서 나온 말은 “교장선생님”이었고, 해리엇의 심장은 내려앉았다.

“좋은 아침이에요,” 덤블도어가 커튼 안으로 들어왔다. 오늘은 땅거미 질 무렵의 자주색 로브를 입고 있었다. “네가 일어난 모습을 볼 수 있어 기쁘구나, 해리엇. 기분은 어떠니?”

“입으로는 멀쩡하다고 하는군요,” 폼프리 부인은 조금도 믿을 수 없다는 어조로 말했다. 그녀는 자기 지팡이를 해리엇 위로 흔들었다. 해리엇은 제 몸 주위에서 무지개색으로 번쩍거리고 깜박거리는 주문의 빛을 무시하려고 애썼다.

“저는 _실제로_ 멀쩡해요.”

“네가 아주 강력한 저주의 영향 아래 있었던 것이 고작 여덟 시간 전이다,” 폼프리 부인이 말했다. 해리엇이 멍청한 어린애처럼 굴고 있다는 투였다. “그런 상황에서는 누구도 ‘멀쩡하지’ 않지, 포터 양. 이제 앉아라.”

“싫어요! 저는 나가고 싶다고요.”

“ _포터_ _양_ —”

덤블도어가 입을 열었다. “해리엇이 가고 싶어 한다면, 폼프리 부인, 우리가 잡아둘 권리는 없지 않나 하는 생각이 드는군요.”

“뭐라고요?” 폼프리 부인의 얼굴에는 바보 같은 말을 한 마디만 더 했다가는 교장의 귀를 잡아끌고 병동 밖으로 던져버리겠다는 각오가 충만했다. “교장선생님, 그녀의 상태를 보셨잖아요! 심지어 어제는 당신이 몸소—”

“기억력이 훌륭하군요, 포피,” 덤블도어가 미소를 지으며 답했다. “내 기억력도 만만치 않지요. 포터 양이 간밤에 중태였던 것은 사실이지만, 오늘 아침에는 스스로 무엇을 원하는지 알 만큼 기력을 되찾은 것으로 보이는데요.”

해리엇은 사람들이 자신이 여기 없는 것처럼 자기 이야기를 하는 것이 질색이었다. 하지만 그 결과 여기서 벗어날 수 있다면 견딜 수 있었다. 리무스는 침묵을 지키고 있었다. 단 한 마디도 보태지 않고.

폼프리 부인이 턱을 단단히 굳혔다. “저는 반대합니다, 교장선생님. 아주 강력히.”

“당신의 의견을 전적으로 이해해요. 하지만 해리엇은 과제를 준비해야 하니까요. 우리가 이제까지 그녀를 잡아둔 것보다 더 오래 잡아두어서는 안 될 것 같군요.”

리무스는 부끄러운 것처럼 시선을 돌렸다. 해리엇은 덤블도어가 방금 무언가 중대한 말을 한 것을 확신했다. 그러고 보니 지난밤에… 지난밤에 그는 그녀가 끝까지 시합에 참여해야 한다는 논지의 말을 했었다… 그녀를 시합에서 빼낼 방법이 있었다면, 그 방법을 택했을 것이라고. 그녀는 경기에 나가야 한다고. 그의 말이 옳았다. 그녀도 줄곧 알고 있었다. 할로윈 밤에 불의 잔이 그녀의 이름을 뱉어냈을 때, 그녀는 그저 멍했고 믿고 싶지 않았다. 하지만 현실이 충분히 인식된 다음, 그녀는 단 한 번도 자신이 트리위저드 시합에서 빠져나올 수 있을 것이라 믿어본 적이 없었다. 지난밤에도, 시리우스가 그렇게 완강하게 우길 때도, 그녀는 진심으로 가능하리라고는 믿지 않았다.

하지만 자신이 그렇게 순식간에 _아파질_ 줄은, 상상하지 못했다. 그냥 심사위원들이 찾아와서 그녀가 참여하도록 강요하겠거니 생각했었다. 불의 잔이 뭔가 직접적인 영향을 미치리라고는 생각도 한 적 없었다.

그녀는 몸을 부르르 떨었다. 망할 빙판처럼 차가운 바닥에 닿아 있는 맨발과는 관계없이 문득 오싹했다.

마법이란 것이… 갑자기, 어쩐지…

어른들은 여전히 말다툼하고 있었다.

“화요일에 그녀가 마주해야 할 것을 고려하면,” 폼프리 부인이 덤블도어에게 말하고 있었다. “그녀는 더더욱 여기 머물러야 해요!”

**_화요일_** **.** 해리엇의 머리가 핑핑 돌았다. 그때는 정말 주저앉을 뻔했다.

“당신의 우려는 이해해요,” 덤블도어가 말했다. “하지만 어젯밤이나 오늘이나, 정석적인 치유마법으로 해리엇을 낫게 할 수 없는 것은 마찬가지예요. 불의 잔의 마법은 그녀가 시합에 참여하기를 바랐어요. 그녀는 신속하게 회복할 겁니다. 보면 알 거예요.”

“전 준비를 하고 싶어요,” 해리엇은 말했다. “해야 해요. 여기서 하루를 낭비할 순 없어요.”

폼프리 부인은 선원들의 반란을 목격한 선장 같은 얼굴을 했다.

“알겠습니다,” 그녀는 세차게 콧김을 내뿜었다. “좋아요. 이 어리석은 짓으로 인해 그녀가 고통받지 않기만 바랄 뿐이에요.”

그녀는 사무실로 성큼성큼 걸어갔다. 그녀가 문을 쾅 닫으며 발생한 바람이 그들에게까지 느껴질 정도였다.

리무스는 말없이 해리엇에게 옷을 건네주었다. 덤블도어는 그녀가 옷을 갈아입을 수 있게 커튼을 도로 쳐주었다. 해리엇은 청바지와 스웨터를 걸쳐 입고 진흙 범벅인 운동화를 대충 발에 꿰었다. 폼프리 부인이 마음을 바꿔 그녀를 침대에 딱 붙여두는 주문을 걸기 전에 도망쳐야 했다.

해리엇이 커튼을 걷고 나오자, 덤블도어는 리무스와 대화를 하다 멈췄다—리무스가 한마디도 하지 않는 상황도 대화라고 부를 수 있다면. 리무스는 팔짱을 끼고 있었고 그 얼굴은 심각하면서도 멀리 가 있는 것처럼 보였다.

“아, 해리엇. 내가 방금 리무스에게 말하고 있었던 것 말인데, 스네이프 교수가 잠시 자리를 비우게 되었단다,” 덤블도어 교수가 말했다.

해리엇은 그를 멍청히 쳐다보았다. 갑자기 발밑에 바닥이 느껴지지 않았다—잠시 한눈파는 사이 바닥이 사라진 것만 같았다.

“자-자리를 비워요? 어디로요?”

“안타깝지만 네게 말해줄 수 없구나,” 덤블도어의 목소리는 정말 안타까워하는 것처럼 들리기는 했지만, 해리엇은 한 귀로 흘렸다. 스네이프가 어떻게 그냥 자리를 비울 수 있단 말인가? 그녀는 첫 번째 과제를 마주할 준비가 되어 있지 않았다—여전히 드래곤과 어떻게 싸우면 되는지 전혀 몰랐다—그도 알 텐데. 그가 해리엇에게 그 많은 책들을 떠안기기는 했지만, 그녀가 그다지 꼼꼼히 읽지는 않고 있음을 그도 알았을 것이다. 모르기엔 그는 너무 똑똑했고, 그녀를 너무 잘 알았다.

“그럼, 얼른 가보렴,” 덤블도어가 그녀를 내려다보며 미소지었다. “화요일에 행운을 비마—물론 네가 가진 재주만으로도 행운이 필요 없을 만큼 충분한 것을 알지만 말이다. 리무스, 그럼 갈까?”

작별인사 대신 마지막으로 한 번 더 미소를 지어 보내며, 덤블도어는 문을 향해 돌아섰다. 리무스는 조용히, “화요일에 보자, 해리엇”이라고 속삭이고, 그녀의 눈을 피하며 그를 따라 나갔다.

해리엇은 병동 한가운데 홀로 남아, 버림받은 기분을 느꼈다.

* * * * *

해리엇은 정처없이 걸었다. 어디로 가는지 아무 생각도 없이. 핀볼 기계의 구슬이 된 것 같았다. 병동에서 쏘아올려져, 좌충우돌 장애물 코스를 지나치는… 다만 이 핀볼은 아주 느렸다. 왜냐면 기계가 고장났거나. 아니면 그냥 구닥다리여서 그렇거나.

첫 번째 과제까지는 이제 고작 이틀 남았다.

스네이프는 _떠났다_.

그녀에게 그의 도움이 절실히 필요한 시점에 자리를 비워야 할 만큼, 그렇게, 그렇게 _빌어먹게_ 중요한 일이 대체 뭐가 있어서?

_뭐_ _,_ _그렇다면_ _아마도_ _*_ _진짜_ _*_ _중요한_ _일이기는_ _했겠지_ _._

아니면 그냥 그녀에게 전혀 관심이 없었거나.

_멍청한_ _소리_ _그만해_ _,_ _그가_ _관심이_ _없었다면_ _널_ _그렇게_ _도와주지도_ _않았을_ _거야_ _._

하지만 그건 모두 그녀의 엄마를 위한 거였다, 그렇지 않나?

_스네이프는_ _개인적인_ _시간을_ _아무한테나_ _내주지는_ _않아_ _,_ _장담할_ _수_ _있어_ _._

그녀가 드래곤과 싸우는 것보다 그에게 중요할 수 있는 일이 뭐가 있을까?

그에게 무엇이 더 중요할 수 있을까… 해리엇보다?

새떼 한 무리가 바로 옆의 창문을 지나치며 날아올라 그녀를 놀라게 했다. 그녀는 멍청하게 눈을 깜박이며, 방향 감각을 잃고 그 자리에 서 있었다. 그때 누군가 그녀의 이름을 소리쳐 부르는 것이 들렸다.

“해리엇!” 허마이니의 목소리였다.

몸을 돌린 해리엇은 론과 허마이니가 자신을 향해 맹렬히 돌진해 오는 것을 보았다. 허마이니는 그녀의 앞에서 미끄러지며 멈추려고 했지만, 실패해서 해리엇과 충돌하고 말았다. 두 사람은 함께 비틀거리며 벽에 가서 부딪혔다.

“으아!” 해리엇은 바람개비처럼 팔을 붕붕 휘둘렀다.

“오—” 허마이니가 해리엇의 목을 붙들고 늘어졌다. 넘어지지 않으려는 듯. “미안해—내가 속도를 제대로 계산하지 못해서—괜찮니?”

“멀쩡해,” 해리엇은 숨을 몰아쉬며 목 부근을 문질렀다. 허마이니의 톡 튀어나온 어깨에 기관지를 정통으로 얻어맞은 것 같다.

“하마터면 너 때문에 멀쩡하지 못할 뻔했지만,” 론이 허마이니를 향해 고개를 절레절레 흔들었다.

“뭐, 난 걱정했단 말이야!” 허마이니가 방어조로 대꾸했다. “어제 네가 돌아오지 않아서—나는 그만—”

“그만 뭐?” 허마이니가 말을 잇지 못하고 손만 잡아 비틀고 있어서, 해리엇은 물었다.

“쟤는 덤스트랭이나 보바통 학생 중 한 명이 널 쓱싹했을지도 모른다고 생각했어,” 론이 말했다—그의 말투는 태평했지만, 해리엇이 보기에는 그의 주근깨도 평소에 비해 좀 창백했다.

“론!” 허마이니는 론이 무신경하게 군다는 듯 책망하는 목소리로 말했다.

“오,” 해리엇은 과거 트리위저드 시합에서 그런 일이 숱하게 일어났다는 사실을 수많은 책 중 한 권에서 본 것 같았다. “아니, 그런 거랑은 관계없어. 나는 그냥 어쩌다 리무스와 시리우스 집에서 하룻밤 자고 왔을 뿐이야. 리무스가 데려다줬어.”

거짓말하자니 양심이 꿈틀거렸지만, 그 말을 듣고 두 사람이 너무나 안심한 얼굴을 하는 바람에 진실을 얘기하기가 더 어려워졌다. 자신이 거의… 다시 생각해 보면, 자신은 _진짜로_ 죽을 뻔했던 건가? 아니면…

그녀는 불의 잔이 마련해둔 보험 정책이 어떤 식으로 실행되었는지 물어보지 않았고, 아무도 나서서 말해주지 않았다. 그들의 침묵이 오히려 많은 것을 말해주었다.

어쩌면 스네이프가 어디 다른 곳에 가 있었던 게 차라리 다행인지도 모른다. 지난밤에 해리엇에게 무슨 일이 있었는지 알게 되면, 그는 시리우스를 죽이려고 했을지도 모르니까…

잠깐. 실제로 일이 그렇게 된 거면 어떡하지? 지난밤에 그녀가 다 죽어가는 꼴을 보고 스네이프가 시리우스를 죽이려 드는 바람에, 사실은 지금 아즈카반에 갇혀 있는 거라면 어떻게 한단 말인가?

“미안!” 그녀는 불쑥 론과 허마이니에게 소리쳤다. “나는—나는 가서 덤블도어에게 물어볼 게 좀 있어! 나중에 너희 있는 데로 찾아갈게—미안해—”

그리고 그녀는 맹렬히 달리기 시작했다. 얼떨떨한 얼굴로 바라보는 두 사람을 뒤로 하고.

* * * * *

“제가 얼마나 오래 여기 있어야 합니까?” 세베루스는 덤블도어의 창밖을 내다보며 투덜거렸다. 그는 교장의 개인 처소에 갇힌 채, 교장 집무실에 들어가는 것조차 허락받지 못했다. 그가 <사실상 체포된 상태>가 아니라 <잠시 부재중>이라는 허상을 유지해야 했기 때문에. 덤블도어는 자신의 거처를 세베루스에게 온전히 개방했다. 그의 개인 서재와 호화로운 손님용 침실을 포함해서. 하지만 늘 그렇듯 현명하게, 교장은 그 안의 깨지기 쉬운 물건을 모두 치우고 가구에는 쿠션마법을 걸어두었다.

세베루스는 안락한 의자에 앉아 독서나 하고 있기보다는 무언가를 잡아 죽이고 싶었다. 예컨대 카르카로프라거나 헝가리 혼테일을.

“세베루스, 자네가 여기 머무른 지 아직 열두 시간도 되지 않았네.”

“ _체감상_ 으로는 영원처럼 느껴지던데요.”

“해리엇은 괜찮을 걸세,” 덤블도어가 말했다. 마치 세베루스가 전혀 다른 말을 한 것처럼.

“그녀가 _예전에_ 식인 괴물과의 싸움에서 무사히 살아나왔다고 해서 또 다른 괴물 앞에 던져져도 괜찮다는 뜻은 아닙니다!”

“솔직히 나는 때때로, 해리엇을 위험한 경기에 참여하지 못하게 막는 것이 오히려 그녀가 타고난 재능을 낭비시키는 게 아닐까 하는 마음을 금할 수 없네,” 덤블도어가 생각에 잠겨 말했다. 세베루스는 그것이 극도로 부적절한 견해라고 생각했다. 덤블도어에게 그 잘난 통찰력을 들고 어디 가서 무얼 하면 되는지 쏘아붙여 주기 전에, 스팽글로 요란하게 장식된 교장의 로브가 _벨소리를_ 냈다.

“아.” 그는 주머니에서 여성들이 화장할 때 쓰는 손거울처럼 보이는 물건을 꺼내 걸쇠를 딸깍 열었다. 벨소리가 멎었다. “누군가 내 사무실에 와서 나와 대화를 나누고 싶어 하는군. 금방 돌아오겠네—점심 할 만한 요깃거리와 함께. 세베루스, 마지막으로 무얼 먹은 것이 언제인지 기억은 하나?”

그는 방을 떠났다. 세베루스는 그 뒤로 문을 쾅 닫아버릴 생각이었는데, 그때 “해리엇, 아가?” 하는 덤블도어의 목소리가 들렸다. 조금 놀란 듯한 어조였다.

세베루스는 문에 손을 댄 채로 동작을 멈췄다. 복도에서는 사무실 안이 보이지 않았지만, 적어도 소리는 엿들을 수 있었다. 특히나 포터 양은 소리 낮춰 말한다는 개념을 이해하지 못했으므로.

“교수님—” 그녀의 다급한 목소리가 덤블도어의 사무실에서 복도로 퍼져 나왔다. “스네이프 교수님이 아즈카반에 있는 건가요?”

“아즈카반?” 덤블도어가 이해할 수 없다는 듯 반문했다. 세베루스는 그녀가 대체 어떻게 드래곤 사건의 전말을 알아냈는지 궁금했다… 설마 해그리드가 말해주었을까—? 그렇지, 당연히 해그리드가 말해주었겠지.

“제 생각엔 그저, 혹시라도 그가 시리우스를 죽이려고 했다면—”

그때 사무실의 문이 닫히고 그 위로 음소거 주문이 덧씌워졌다. 세베루스에겐 이제 아무 말도 들리지 않았다.

블랙? 블랙이 무슨 짓을 저질렀기에 세베루스가 그를 죽일 필요가 생겼을까?

그는 눈을 가늘게 떴다. 포터 양이 영 터무니없는 말을 하는 것은 아니었음이 분명하다. 그렇지 않고서야 덤블도어가 대화를 차단하지도 않았을 테니. 그는 세베루스의 살인 충동을 더 부추기고 싶지 않았던 것이 틀림없었다.

그는 잊어버린 것 같았다. 블랙에 한해서, 충동은 언제나 세베루스를 떠나지 않는다는 점을.

* * * * *

“스네이프 교수는 안전하단다,” 덤블도어가 안심시켜 주었다. “시리우스도 마찬가지고. 다만 시리우스의 유감스러운 현재 신분을 고려할 때, 스네이프 교수가 시리우스를 공격했다 하더라도 그로 인해 재판에 부쳐질 것 같지는 않구나…”

해리엇은 그 점을 깜박하고 있었다. 그녀는 갑자기 좀 바보가 된 것 같았다. “오, 그렇죠. 맞아요.”

덤블도어가 미소지었다. “두 사람 다 네가 염려해준 것을 고마워하리라 믿어 의심치 않는다만. 어쨌든 지금으로서는 둘 다 무탈하단다.”

“스네이프… 스네이프 교수님이 시합 시작에 맞춰 돌아오실까요?” 해리엇은 물었다.

“안타깝게도 아니란다,” 덤블도어가 답했다. 해리엇의 위장이 그렇게 똘똘 말려들어 훅 가라앉는 것이 얼마나 불편한 기분인지, 그는 전부 이해하는 것처럼 보였다. “하지만 어쩌면 그게 더 나을지도 모르지. 우리끼리 하는 말이지만,” 그의 눈동자가 희미하게 반짝거렸다. “그가 얌전히 앉아 시합을 끝까지 지켜봐야 한다면 몸 성히 살아나올 수 있을지 나는 그다지 자신이 없구나.”

* * * * *

“제가 어째서 블랙을 죽였어야 하죠?” 덤블도어가 김이 모락모락 오르는 커피와 산처럼 쌓인 샌드위치가 담긴 쟁반을 들고 들어섰을 때, 세베루스는 따져 물었다.

“자네가 그 부분을 들었을 줄 알았지,” 덤블도어가 차분하게 대꾸했다. “염소젖 치즈와 물냉이 샌드위치 어떤가? 판체타(pancetta)는 자네가 안 먹는 걸 알고 있네.”

“그가 무슨 짓을 저질렀지요?”

“시리우스는,” 덤블도어는 그의 노망난 커피 주전자가 잔을 넘치도록 따라 카펫을 적시기 직전에 재빨리 저지했다. “자네와 똑같은 생각을 했네.”

“저 말고 서른 명의 드래곤 조련사들에게 포위당한 엿같은 얼간이를 본 기억은 없군요.” 자신의 멍청함에 대한 수치심은 여전히 그의 뱃속에서 몸부림치고 있었다.

“세부사항은 다르지만, 의도는 똑같았지. 자네 둘 다, 해리엇이 시합에 출전하는 것을 막으려고 시도했어.” 그는 샌드위치 세 개를 골라, 팬지꽃 무늬로 가장자리가 장식된 작은 접시 위에 정갈하게 담았다. “시리우스의 계획도 꼭 자네의 계획만큼 성공적이었고.”

세베루스는 덤블도어가 자기 앞으로 밀어놓은 접시를 외면했다. “그가 무슨 짓을 한 겁니까?”

“유감스럽지만 지금 당장 자네에게 해줄 수 있는 말은 그뿐이네. 부디 샌드위치 맛이라도 좀 보게, 세베루스.”

“기꺼이 들지요—차갑게 식어가는 블랙의 몸뚱이 위에서.”

“세베루스,” 그가 한숨을 쉬었다. “자넨 지금 그가 무슨 일을 저지른 건지조차 모르잖나.”

“끔찍하게 잘못된 일이 아니었다면 당신은 내게 숨기려 하지 않았을 거예요.”

“시리우스의 피를 보겠다고 나서기 전에 자네가 별도의 독려를 필요로 했던 적은 한 번도 없었지.” 이 말은 방금 세베루스가 스스로 생각했던 것과 지나치게 유사했기 때문에 조금도 마음에 들지 않았다.

“그는 언제나 제게 수많은 이유를 제공했고요.”

“정녕 두 사람의 불화는 영원히 사그라지지 않을 것 같군.” 덤블도어는 그에게 눈총을 주었다. “자네들이 같은 목표를 위해 행동하고 있음을 고려할 때, 두 사람이 과거의 불화를 덮고 나아갈 수 있으리라 기대했네만.”

“그렇다면 스스로 주장하시는 것처럼 저희 두 사람을 잘 알지는 못하시는 거겠죠. 저는 블랙이 죽는 날이나 되어야 그 모든 과거를 덮어놓을 겁니다.”

“왠지 몰라도, 그날이 오더라도 과연 그리할는지 의심스럽군.”

* * * * *

초상화 구멍을 기어올라 휴게실로 들어서자마자 해리엇은 귀환 환영단의 습격을 받았다. 지니, 네빌, 그리핀도르 퀴디치 팀, 그리고 파르바티까지도 허마이니와 비슷하게, 덤스트랭이나 보바통의 누군가 그녀를 쓱싹 해치우려 한 거라고 믿었던 듯했다. 그들은 그녀를 난롯가 앞의 소파로 끌고 가 앉히고 나서, 자기들이 생각해낸 최고의 암살 시나리오를 들려주었다.

“우린 그들이 네 발목에 무거운 바위를 묶어 호수에 던져버린 줄 알았어!”

“아니면 널 대왕오징어에게 먹였거나—”

“아니면 널 납치해서 자기들 범선에서 판자를 걷게 시켰거나!”

“난 그 보바통 계집애들이 저주로 네 머리카락을 뭉텅 빠지게 만들었다고 생각했어,” 지니가 음침하게 말했다. “난 그들에게 복수해주기 위해 박쥐코딱지 주문을 연습하는 중이었어.”

“그래 가지고는 내가 어떻게 죽어?” 해리엇은 혼란에 빠져 되물었다.

“뭐, 난 네가 분노에 미쳐 그들을 공격하는 바람에 아즈카반에 보내졌을지도 모른다고 생각했거든—”

이것은 자신이 스네이프의 행방에 관해 상상했던 것과 너무 비슷해서 해리엇은 히스테릭한 웃음을 터트릴 뻔했다.

“ _나한테_ 그런 일이 일어나면 난 반드시 몸을 숨겼을 거야,” 파르바티가 몸을 바르르 떨면서 말했다. “그 수치스러움을 어떻게 견디겠니.”

“난 괜찮아,” 해리엇은 아까부터 계속 해온 말을 또 한 번 반복했다. 그렇게 한동안은 그들 모두 무엇이 가장 그럴듯한 암살 기도 방식인지 토론하기에 바빠서, 그녀는 괜찮다는 말만으로 끝낼 수 있을지도 모른다는 희망을 품었다. 하지만 그때 그녀가 겁내던 질문을 지니가 던졌다:

“그래서 _정말은_ 어디 갔었는데?”

그들에게 둘러댈 만한 적당한 거짓말을 생각해놓지 않았음을 깨닫기에는 좀 좋지 않은 타이밍이었다. 그녀는 스네이프의 부재에 정신이 팔려 자기 자신의 부재에 대해서는 깜박하고 말았던 것이다.

그때 훌륭한 친구인 허마이니가, 최후의 순간에 그녀를 구해주었다.

“해리엇?” 그녀는 팔꿈치로 프레드를 옆으로 밀며 끼어들었다. 누구도 속일 수는 없었을, 어색하게 만들어낸 미소를 띠고서. “너한테 편지 왔어, 그런데, 뭔가 급한 것 같아.”

“미안,” 해리엇이 다른 아이들에게 말했다. “나중에 얘기하자.”

그리고 허마이니의 팔을 붙잡고 서둘러 여자기숙사 계단으로 향했다.

“휴,” 그녀는 기숙사 방 문을 열어젖히며 안도의 숨을 내쉬었다. “그건—맹꽁이?”

리무스와 시리우스의 작은 부엉이가 그녀의 침대 위를 정신 사납게 날아다니며 그 작은 머리가 터져나갈 듯 부엉부엉 울고 있었다.

“정말로 편지가 왔니?” 허마이니가 놀라서 물었다.

“역시 그냥 지어낸 핑계였어?”

“네가 궁지에 몰린 것 같아 보여서, 제일 먼저 생각난 게 그것뿐이었어.”

해리엇은 공중에서 맹꽁이를 낚아 올렸다—그를 붙잡는 것은 언제나 깃털 달린 스니치를 잡는 듯한 느낌이었다—그리고 그 다리에 매달린, 똘똘 뭉친 편지를 떼어내는 데 성공했다.

그 편지 속에는 거의 종이를 찢을 듯이 꾹꾹 눌러 쓰인 단 한 줄밖에 없었다.

_정말_ _미안해_ _,_ _홀리베리_.

“어제 무슨 일이 있긴 있었던 거지?” 허마이니가 조용히 물었다. “네가 그냥 마지막 순간에 자고 오기로 마음먹은 것 이상의 무슨 일이.”

“응.”

해리엇은 깃펜을 찾아서 _괜찮아요_ , 라고 썼다. 그녀는 한동안 양피지를 가만히 들여다보고 있었다. 깃펜에서 잉크가 흘러 손을 더럽혔지만, 그밖에 덧붙일 말을 떠올릴 수 없었다. 어쩌면 시리우스의 편지가 이렇게 짧은 것도 같은 이유에서였는지도 모른다.

그녀는 편지를 맹꽁이의 다리에 묶은 다음 날아가도록 창문을 열어주었다. 그가 시야에서 사라졌을 때—오래 걸리지는 않았다, 오늘 하늘에는 구름이 잔뜩 끼었고 저 부엉이는 아주 작았으니까—그녀는 이제 무엇을 해야 하나 생각했다. 얼굴에 와닿는 차가운 공기에 정신이 좀 맑아지는 듯했다.

다 털어놓을 시간이었다.

“론 찾으러 가자,” 그녀는 말했다. “너희에게 해야 할 말이 있어.”

* * * * *

_13_ _년_ , 리무스는 생각했다. _13_ _년이_ _지났는데도_ _,_ _우리_ _둘_ _다_ _아직_ _옛날_ _버릇을_ _못_ _고치고_ _있군_ _._ _그렇다면_ _그건_ _‘_ _버릇_ _’_ _이라고_ _표현할_ _만한_ _게_ _아니라는_ _뜻이겠지만_.

시리우스는 리무스가 돌아온 것을 알아차린 기척조차 없었다. 그는 부엌의 식탁에 구부정하게 앉아서 손에 머리를 기댄 채였다. 손가락이 머리카락을 쥐어뜯을 것처럼 움켜쥐고 있었다. 이제 거의 20년이 되어 가는 과거 사건의 기억이 현재 상황에 덧씌워졌다. 빛바랜 기억이지만, 떠올릴 때마다 명치를 얻어맞은 듯한 느낌은 여전했다. 그 만월의 밤이 지나간 다음 날의 아침. 시리우스가 스네이프를 버드나무 아래 통로로 꾀어내고, 제임스가…

나중에 시리우스가 신경 썼던 것은 스네이프가 아니었다. 리무스조차 아니었다. 제임스였다. 시리우스가 누군가를 거의 죽일 뻔했다는 사실에, 하마터면 리무스에게 돌이킬 수 없는 해를 입힐 뻔했다는 사실에 제임스가 화를 냈다는 것. 제임스가 거의 리무스의 희생자가 될 뻔했다는 것. 당시 그들은 아직 완전히 아니마구스로 변하는 법을 익히지 못했었다. 그 통로 안에서 제임스 역시 또 한 명의 인간일 뿐이었다.

_언제나_ _이런_ _식이었지_ _._ _너는_ _다른_ _사람들을_ _위험에_ _빠트리고_ _난_ _그걸_ _지켜보고_ _._ _처음엔_ _제임스였고_ _,_ _이제는_ _해리엇_ _…_ _그들은_ _너를_ _용서하지_ _,_ _왜냐하면_ _그들은_ _그런_ _사람들이니까_ _._ _그리고_ _네가_ _그들을_ _정말_ _많이_ _사랑하니까_ _._

_아무것도_ _변하지_ _않아_ _._

하마터면 스네이프를 죽일 뻔한 (첫 번째) 밤이, 리무스가 자기 자신의 행동을 전혀 통제할 수 없는 상태였던 유일한 밤이었다. 어젯밤에 그는 시리우스를 저지하려고 노력했어야 했다.

_“_ _그리고_ _넌_ _뭘_ _하고_ _있는데_ _,_ _리무스_ _?_ _그동안_ _넌_ _뭘_ _하고_ _있었는데_ _?_ _빌어먹을_ _손가락_ _하나_ _까딱하지_ _않았지_ _—”_

“나는 한동안 다른 곳에 좀 가 있을까 해,” 리무스는 싱크대 위 창문에 미동도 없이 걸려 있는 커튼을 향해 말했다. 시야의 가장자리에서, 시리우스가 고개를 드는 것이 보였다. “첫 번째 과제가 끝난 다음에. 나는… 나는 생각할 시간이 필요해.”

“어딜 가 있겠다는 거야?” 시리우스가 형편없이 갈라진 목소리로 물었다.

“어디로 가는지는 중요하지 않아.”

_그런다고_ _해서_ _해결되는_ _것은_ _없어_ _._ 그도 알고 있었다. _너는_ _지난_ _13_ _년간_ _그와_ _떨어져_ _있었지만_ _금세_ _다시_ _버릇이라_ _-_ _하기도_ _-_ _힘든_ _-_ _오래된_ _-_ _버릇으로_ _되돌아갔잖아_ _._ 그도 알았다. _도망치는_ _것은_ _아무것도_ _바꾸지_ _못해_ _._ 바꾸지 못할 것이다.

_이것이_ _결국_ _너의_ _본질이야_.

“가면 안 돼.” 시리우스가 목을 큼큼거렸다. 그 목소리는 몇 시간이고 끊이지 않고 고래고래 소리질렀던 사람처럼 쉬어 있었다. 그들이 한밤중의 숲속을 활보하던 시절, 만월의 밤이 지난 아침에 시리우스의 목소리가 꼭 저랬다. 어제 리무스가 해리엇을 데리고 간 다음, 그는 패드풋으로 변신해 있었던 것일까?

“시리우스—”

“늑대의 몸집이 커지고 있어. 훨씬 커졌어.”

리무스는 커튼에 인쇄된 진분홍색 자잘한 꽃무늬를 뚫어지게 응시했다. 그 조그만 꽃들이 갑자기 이지러지고 부풀어 오르는 것 같았다. “뭐라고?”

“늑대가 자랐어. 이제 나보다 두 배는 더 커. 울프스베인 약이 제대로 효력을 발휘하지 않는 것도 그 때문일 거야.” 시리우스의 의자가 삐걱거렸다. “너한테 어떻게 말해야 할지 몰랐어.”

리무스는 눈을 감았다. 그는 손을 내밀어 부엌 카운터를 짚었다. 뭐라도 붙잡아야 할 것만 같아서.

“넌 가면 안 돼,” 시리우스가 거칠게 말했다. “스네이프의 개떡같은 마법약이 안 듣는다면, 내가 있어야…”

그는 말끝을 흐렸지만, 어차피 끝까지 말할 필요는 없었다. 리무스는 그의 말이 옳다는 것을 알았다. 질문을 하려면 천 가지쯤 꼬치꼬치 캐물을 수도 있었을 것이다. 하지만 지난 몇 달 동안 꾸준히 증가하던 통증이나, 매번 회복하는 데 조금 더 오래 걸리던 것… 시리우스가 수상하게 말수가 적어졌던 일이나 유독 친절하게 굴던 일… 무슨 일이 일어나고 있는지 시리우스는 알 거라고, 그도 짐작하고 있었다.

시리우스는 리무스에게 자신이 필요하다는 것을 알았다. 시리우스는 그를 떠나보내지 않을 것이다.

그는 떠나려던 결심이 조각조각 부서져 내려, 지난 세월 그가 결심했다가 포기했던 그 모든 것들의 잔해가 남긴 먼지더미 위로 섞여드는 것을 느꼈다.

리무스는 안도했다.

그리고 그런 자신을 혐오했다.

* * * * *

“드래… 드래곤?!” 허마이니가 꺽꺽대며 되물었다.

“와 젠장,” 론이 말했다. 허마이니는 아직 충격에서 헤어나오지 못해서 그의 언어 사용을 나무라지조차 않았다.

“시리우스는 자기네 집에 방어막을 둘러 세워서 날 시합에 참여하지 못하게 하려고 했어,” 해리엇이 천천히 말했다. “안 통했지만.”

그녀는 필요의 방에서 상황 보고 시간을 가지는 중이었다. 경험을 통해 그녀는, 네 마리 드래곤의 존재를 알게 되는 순간 누구도 외마디 비명을 지르지 않고서는 견딜 수 없음을 알았다. 하지만 이제까지 론과 허마이니는 그녀 자신보다 훨씬 침착한 반응을 보여주고 있었다. 허마이니는 그저 양손으로 얼굴을 감싸쥐고 가느다란 의미 불명의 소리를 내고 있었고, 론은 이런저런 욕설을 뇌까리고 있었다.

어안이 벙벙하던 허마이니의 얼굴에 문득 의심의 그림자가 드리웠다. 그녀는 얼굴을 감싸쥐고 있던 손을 내렸다. 뺨에 손톱자국이 나 있었다.

“그것보다 상황이 더 안 좋았던 거지? 너에게 무슨 일이 있었잖아.”

“난 멀쩡해.”

허마이니는 그녀를 관찰했다. 론은 두 사람을 번갈아 살펴보며, 조심스러운 침묵을 지켰다.

“트리위저드 시합은 가볍게 여길 문제가 아니야,” 허마이니가 말했다. “난 내가 찾을 수 있는 책은 전부 다 읽어봤어. 과거 대표선수들 중에서도 나중에 마음을 바꾸고 도망치려고 한 사례들이 있었어.”

“무슨 일이 일어났는데?” 론이 물었다. 그는 해리엇을 잠깐 보았다가 다시 시선을 돌렸다.

“탈주한 사람들 중에서, 너무 늦기 전에 되돌아온 사람들은 괜찮았어. 하지만 그중 몇 명은… 음. 죽었어.”

론도 해리엇도 입을 열지 못했다. 대신 론은 침을 꿀꺽 삼켰고, 해리엇은 오한을 느꼈다.

“불의 잔에는 금제가 걸려 있어,” 허마이니가 나직하게 말했다. “일종의… 벌칙이 있어서, 선수들이 계약을 어기려고 하면 그들을 응징하는 거야. 그 마법은 진짜 오래되었대… 지금 주문은 거의 오백 년 전에 걸어놓은 건데, 그 당시에도 이미 아주 옛날 것이었던 마법 종류를 사용했다고 들었어. 아마 굉장히 강력하겠지.”

“해리…” 론이 입술을 깨물었다. “뭔가 그런… 일이… 너에게도 일어났어?”

해리엇은 도망치려고 했던 옛날 대표선수들을 생각했다. 그들은 혼자 도망쳤던 거겠지? 그러면 그 한기가 파도처럼 밀려들어 그들을 뒤덮었을 것이다… 그 온몸을 마비시키는 공허함… 그들은 그 밑으로 끌려들어갔을 것이다, 그녀가 그랬듯이. 어딘가에서, 누군가 그들을 발견하기 전에 혼자 죽어갔겠지.

“리무스가 나를 다시 호그와트로 데려왔어. 이젠 괜찮아.”

론과 허마이니는 둘이서 눈을 마주쳤다. 그들의 표정만으로 대화하는 기술은 나날이 발전하고 있었다. 하지만 그녀도 두 사람이 무슨 생각을 하는지는 이해할 수 있었다. 뭔가 아주 안 좋은 일이 있었던 것이 아니라면, 그녀가 대답을 회피할 이유가 없다고.

“드래곤은 어떻게 할 생각인데?” 마침내 론이 화제를 바꿨다.

“나도 알았으면 좋겠어.”

_“_ _아무_ _계획이_ _없는_ _거야_ _?”_ 허마이니가 꽥 소리쳤다. 그녀의 얼굴 위로 패닉이 되돌아왔다.

“드래곤을 상대할 수 있는 주문을 몇 개 익히려고는 해봤는데, 소환마법 연습할 때랑 비슷해. 그냥 전부 머리에서 줄줄 새어나가는 것 같아.”

“그럼 안 되지!” 허마이니가 외쳤다. “너는 화요일에 _뭐라도_ 해야 한다고!”

“내가 찰리에게 물어볼 수 있어,” 론이 제안했다. “사실 말이야, 난 그 인간이 내내 알고 있었을 거라고 봐—그들 모두 킹스크로스 역에서 얼마나 잘난 척해댔는지 기억나? 게다가 찰리는 여름 내내 집에 붙어 있었잖아! 맙소사, 생각해 보니 그 인간 지금 여기 있는 거 아냐—”

“그에게 도움을 요청하는 건 옳지 않아,” 허마이니가 말했다. “잘못하면 찰리의 일자리를 위태롭게 할지도 몰라, 론—”

“너는 해리엇이 불타 죽기를 _바라는_ 거야?”

“당연히 아니지!” 허마이니가 발끈했다. “하지만 우리는 너희 형에게 부정행위를 도와달라고 부탁해선 안 돼—”

_그렇지_ , 해리엇은 생각했다. _역시_ _그녀에게_ _스네이프_ _얘기는_ _안_ _하는_ _게_ _좋겠어_ _._

* * * * *

다음 날—월요일—아침, 해리엇의 머릿속에서는 첫 번째 과제가 이제 겨우 하루 앞으로 다가왔다는 자각이 다른 모든 생각을 압도했다.

그녀는 좀비가 된 것 같았다. 기계적으로 옷을 입고 이를 닦고 아침을 먹으러 터덜터덜 내려가면서도 자신이 무엇을 하고 있는지 제대로 인식하지 못했다. 사실, 허마이니가 말해준 다음에야 목에 좀처럼 잘 감기지 않던 넥타이가 사실은 양말이란 것을 알아차렸을 정도였다.

그녀가 그날 아침 최초로 자신이 할 일을 명확하게 알 수 있었던 순간은 수업을 들으러 대연회장을 나서려던 때였다. 세드릭이 자기 친구들 한 무리와 함께 어딘가로 서둘러 가는 것이 보였다. 멀어져 가는 그 완벽한 뒤통수를 보았을 때, 그녀는 아주 오래전에 벌써 했어야 하는 일을 갑작스레 깨달았다.

 “먼저 술법 교실에 가 있어,” 그녀는 론과 허마이니에게 말했다. “난 해야 할 일이 있어—”

“우리 다음 수업은 약초학이야!” 허마이니가 다급하게 외치는 소리를 들으며 해리엇은 달렸다.

그의 친구와 추종자들이 우글우글한 가운데 세드릭에게 다가가고 싶지는 않았기에, 해리엇은 멀찍이 거리를 두고 그들을 따라갔다. 그러다 좋은 생각이 떠올랐다.

파라켈수스 동상 뒤에 숨어, 해리엇은 세드릭의 가방에 지팡이를 겨누고 속삭였다. “디핀도!”

가방이 쭉 찢어져 열리고 그의 책과 양피지가 와르르 쏟아져 나왔다.

“그럴 것 없어,” 그는 도와주려고 멈춰 서는 친구들에게 손을 휘저었다. “내가 알아서 정리하고 갈게—플리트윅에게 내가 어디 있는지 대신 말해줘…”

해리엇은 그가 그렇게 나오기를 기대했었다. 그의 친구들이 멀어진 뒤, 그녀는 복도를 달음질쳐 가서 세드릭 바로 옆에서 멈췄다.

“안녕,” 세드릭이 그녀를 올려다보며 말했다. “가방이 찢어졌어—믿을 수 있니? 새거였는데 말이야—”

“세드릭,” 해리엇은 누가 와서 그들이 뭐하고 있는지 물어보기 전에 재빨리 말을 끊었다. “첫 번째 과제는 드래곤이야.”

세드릭은 그녀를 멍하니 응시했다. 그의 손에 들린 책에서 붉은색 잉크가 흘러내려 그의 바지에 얼룩을 만들었다. “뭐?”

“드래곤이라고. 그들은 우리 각자에게 한 마리씩 상대하게 시킬 거야. 우리는 드래곤을 지나쳐 뭔가를 가져와야 한대. 뭔지는 몰라.”

그의 얼굴에 순간적으로 패닉이 스쳤다. 그녀가 지난 2주간 느꼈던 감정이 그에게서도 메아리치는 느낌이었다.

“확실해?” 그는 숨죽여 물었다.

“아주 확실해.”

“하지만 넌 그걸 어떻게 알지? 우린 알지 못하게 되어 있잖아.”

“그건 신경 쓰지 말고. 어쨌든—이제 너도 아니까.”

세드릭은 자기 물건들을 주섬주섬 품에 안고 몸을 일으켰다. 그의 소매에도 붉은색 잉크 얼룩이 잔뜩 묻었다. 그가 해리엇을 바라보는 눈길에는 혼란과… 약간의 의심이 서려 있었다.

“왜 나에게 말해준 건데?” 그가 물었다.

_좀_ _더_ _일찍_ _말해줬어야_ _했어_. “우리 둘 다 알아야… 공평하니까. 이제 우린 동등한 위치에 서 있는 거지?”

세드릭은 여전히 그녀를 의심스럽게 바라보고 있었다. 그때 뒤쪽에서 그 소리가 들렸다.

덜걱… 덜걱… 덜걱.

“디고리,” 무디의 목소리가 으르렁거렸다. 해리엇의 위장은 심장과 비슷한 높이까지 훅 뛰어올랐다. “수업에 늦은 것으로 보이는데. 얼른 가보는 게 좋을 거다. 포터… 나를 따라와라.”

_젠장_. “어, 교수님, 저도 약초학 수업이 있는데—”

“그건 신경 쓰지 말고. 따라와.”

감히 세드릭을 돌아볼 생각도 못하고, 해리엇은 무디를 따라 걸었다. 그녀는 스네이프에 관해서는 아무 말도 하지 않겠다고 단단히 다짐했다. 설령 무디가 그녀를 족제비로 바꾸어버린다 하더라도, 모든 것은 자신이 혼자서 알아냈다고 하늘과 땅과 온 사방에 대고 맹세할 수 있었다.

무디가 문을 하나 열고 그녀더러 안으로 들어가라 손짓했다. 해리엇은 그 안에 들어서고 나서야 그것이 무디의 사무실임을 알아차렸다. 그녀는 이 방을 잘 알고 있었다. 지난해 리무스를 만나러 여기 자주 왔었기 때문이다. 하지만 이제 이 방은 상당히 달라 보였다. 좀 괴상하고 어딘지 불길해 보이는 기계들이 잔뜩 있었다. 웅웅거리는 소리를 내거나, 벽에서 번쩍이거나, 책상 위에서 징징 울리거나 하면서. 어쩐지 그 어느 때보다 더 심문실에 걸어 들어온 느낌이 들었다. 그녀의 바로 앞쪽에는 자욱한 안개가 소용돌이치는 거울이 보였다. 먹구름 같은 회색과 오팔의 흰색, 강철 같은 은색과 멍자국 같은 녹색 안개가 얽히고 설켜 있었다. 그 뒤로 사람 같은 그림자들이 이리저리 움직였다. 그 유리 위에는 그녀의 모습은 조금도 비치지 않았다.

“그건 적을 비추는 거울(Foe Glass)이다,” 무디가 말했다. “저 안에서 살금살금 돌아다니는 모습이 보이냐? 거울 속에서 그들의 눈 흰자가 보일 정도가 아니라면 나는 걱정하지 않아도 되는 거지.”

해리엇은 볼드모트의 얼굴이 안개 속에서 나타나는 모습을 상상했다—하지만 그의 눈동자는 온통 새빨갈 것이 분명했다.

“네가 디고리에게 하는 말을 들었다.”

그녀는 턱을 치켜들고 다가올 심문에 대비했다.

“제법 괜찮은 짓을 하더구나, 포터.”

그녀는 눈을 깜박였다.

“앉아라.” 그는 자기 책상 맞은편에 놓인 의자를 가리켰다. 그 의자는 마치 무디가 자기 발톱 달린 의족을 조각할 때 같은 나무로 직접 깎아 만든 것 같은 모양새를 하고 있었다.

해리엇은 자리에 앉으며, 만약 그가 자신을 나무랄 생각이 아니라면 왜 여기까지 데려왔는지 의아해했다. 어쩌면 그는 단지 그녀를 좀 안심시킨 다음 그녀가 방심했을 때를 노리려고 하는지도 모른다.

“그래서, 드래곤에 대해 알게 되었단 말이지,” 무디가 말했다. “그것들을 어떻게 상대하면 될지도 알겠더냐?”

해리엇은 또 한 번 눈을 깜박였다. “어… 대충은요.”

“그거 잘됐군.” 무디는 그녀가 거짓말하고 있는 것을 아는 듯했다. 오러라면 상대방이 거짓을 말하는지 아닌지쯤은 알아보아야 하리라고 그녀는 추측했다. “왜냐, 나는 네게 방법을 알려주진 않을 거니까. 난 편애를 싫어해, 그건 내 방식이 아니지. 하지만 너는 장래성이 보여, 포터, 그걸 확인해주는 것쯤이야 할 수 있지. 중요한 건 말이야, 언제나 자기가 가장 자신 있는 부분을 활용하는 거야. 그 정도는 너도 생각했겠지.”

“네, 선생님,” 해리엇은 말했다. 물론 전부 거짓말이었다.

“그렇지. 내가 듣기로 넌 빗자루를 아주 잘 탄다고 하던데.”

“하지만 전 빗자루를 가져갈 수 없어요. 지팡이 말고는 아무것도—”

“그렇지,” 무디가 큰 소리로 말했다. “그러니 너는 네게 필요한 것을, 필요할 때 가져올 수 있겠지. 물론 너는 그것도 이미 생각해 두었으리라 믿는다.”

“그렇죠.” 해리엇은 여전히 그가 무엇을 말하고 싶은지 알아차리지 못한 상태였다.

“그러니 내가 말하는 건 네가 이미 다 알고 있는 것들뿐이지, 안 그러냐.” 그의 눈, 일렉트릭 블루의 의안과 번들번들한 검은색의 진짜 눈 두 개가 다 그녀를 똑바로 응시했다. “그러니 더 이상 네 시간을 잡아먹진 않겠다. 네 장점을 활용한다. 네가 필요한 걸 가져온다. 간편하지. 훌륭한 계획이다, 녀석아. 훌륭한 계획이야.”

해리엇은 그의 사무실을 떠나며, 대체 방금 무슨 일이 일어난 것인지 의아해했다.

그녀는 온실로 가기 위해 바깥으로 나가는 문을 열었다. 그 순간 밀려든 11월의 칼바람과 함께 이해가 찾아왔다.

그녀는 잔디밭을 달려 약초학 수업으로 향했다. 정신이 딴데 팔려 있어서, 혼자서 사이 통로를 반쯤 달려가다 말고 도로 되돌아가 스프라우트 교수에게 지각한 것을 사과해야 했다. 그러고 나서 그녀는 전속력으로 론과 허마이니에게 가서 둘 사이에 끼어 앉았다.

“내가 내일 아침까지 소환마법을 익힐 수 있게 너희 두 사람이 도와줘야겠어.”

 


	65. 65장. 첫 번째 과제 (The First Task)

 

 

새벽 두 시, 해리엇은 그리핀도르 기숙사 휴게실의 난롯가에 서 있었다. 그녀 주변으로는 갖가지 물건들이 널려 있었다—책, 깃펜, 뒤집힌 의자 몇 개와 먼지 쌓인 곱스톤 세트와 네빌의 두꺼비, 트레버까지 (트레버는 헤롱헤롱한 상태로 불려온 자리에서 벗어날 생각도 못하고 가만히 앉아 있었다). 그녀가 소환마법의 요령을 익히기 시작한 것은 새벽 한 시가 지나서였다. 론과 허마이니와 함께 점심때부터 연습했는데.

“많이 나아졌어, 해리엇, 훨씬 나아,” 허마이니가 말했다. 그녀의 머리카락은 해리엇의 머리카락만큼이나 사방으로 부스스 뻗쳐 있었다.

“다음에 내가 또 무슨 주문을 못 익히고 있으면 어떻게 해야 하는지 알았네,” 해리엇은 방금 소환한 룬 문자 사전을 허마이니에게 도로 던지며 말했다. “드래곤을 데려와서 내 목숨을 위협하면 되겠어.”

“드래곤 생각이 그동안 네 마법을 방해하고 있었던 것만 아니라면 말이야,” 론이 음울하게 말했다.

“그런 비관적으로 역설적인 가설을 들먹이면서,” 해리엇은 대꾸했다. “내 집중력 흐트러트릴 생각 마. 아씨오 사전!”

허마이니의 손에서 묵직한 책이 솟구쳐 오르더니 방을 가로질러 해리엇에게로 날아왔다. 그 책이 자신의 미간을 가격하기 직전에 해리엇은 간신히 잡아챘다.

“해리엇, 이제 네가 완벽하게 익힌 것 같아!” 허마이니가 기뻐하며 외쳤다.

“내일 이게 통해야 할 텐데,” 해리엇이 말했다. “파이어볼트는 여기 있는 물건들보다 훨씬 멀리 있을 테니까. 그건 성 안에 있을 거고, 난 밖에 나가 있을 거잖아…”

“그건 문제가 안 돼,” 허마이니가 단호하게 말했다. “네가 진짜진짜 열심히 집중한다면, 그건 네 부름에 응할 거야.”

“네가 드래곤의 존재를 미리 알고 있어서 다행이야,” 론이 말했다. “내일 처음으로 그걸 알았다면, 해리 넌 집중하기가 좀 힘들었을지도 몰라.”

* * * * *

어제 해리엇은 소환마법을 마스터하는 데 온 정신을 쏟고 있었기 때문에 패닉할 시간이 별로 없었다. 하지만 화요일 아침 일어났을 때, 머릿속에 남은 것은 패닉뿐이었다. _아씨오_ _아씨오_ _아씨오_ 그 한 단어가, 두려움만이 메아리치는 머릿속을 끝없이 달려가고 있었다. 아침을 먹는 내내 조그만 물건들이 덜그럭덜그럭 그녀 쪽으로 다가왔다—크림 단지, 케첩 병, 포크, 그리고 또 트레버. 복도에서는 그녀가 지나갈 때 주변 사람들의 가방에서 깃펜이 뛰쳐나왔고, 교실에서는 그녀가 자리에 앉을 때 칠판 쪽에서 분필 조각이 날아왔다.

학교 안의 공기는 긴장과 흥분으로 팽팽했다. 오전이 지나기도 전에 해리엇의 불안감은 너무나 강렬해져서, 자신이 갑자기 이성을 잃고 다른 사람이 보이는 족족 욕설을 퍼붓기 시작한대도 놀랍지 않을 것 같았다. 그녀에게는 모든 것이 멀리 떨어져 있는 듯 보였다. 그녀 자신의 몸조차.

점심시간, 맥고나걸 교수가 그리핀도르 기숙사 테이블에 앉은 그녀 옆에 홀연히 나타났다. 해리엇은 자신이 기절해서 굴라쉬 그릇에 머리를 처박지 않았음에 좀 놀랐다 (놀라움조차 멀찍이 저쪽에 떨어진 느낌이었지만).

“포터 양, 대표선수들은 지금 나가야 한다.” 맥고나걸 교수의 어깨는 그 안의 뼈를 무디 교수가 부지깽이로 바꾸어버리기라도 한 듯 딱딱하게 굳어 있었다. “첫 번째 과제 준비를 해야 하니까.”

“알았어요,” 해리엇은 자신의 목소리가 말하는 것을 듣고, 자신의 다리가 몸을 일으키는 것을 느꼈다.

“행운을 빌어, 해리엇,” 허마이니가 완전히 공포에 질린 얼굴로 속삭였다. “넌 괜찮을 거야!”

“넌 잘할 거야, 친구,” 론의 목소리는 그 자신도 그 말을 절박하게 믿고 싶어 하는 것처럼 들렸다.

“그래. 고마워.” 해리엇은 맥고나걸 교수를 따라 대연회장을 나섰다. 누가 자신의 몸에 실을 매달아 꼭두각시 인형처럼 조종하고 있는지 궁금해하면서. 누군지 몰라도 선견지명이 있는 사람이었다. 그녀 스스로 시합 장소까지 가기는 불가능했을 것이다.

“자 이제, 패닉은 금물이다,” 맥고나걸 교수가 말하고 있었다. 언제부터인지 그녀는 해리엇의 어깨에 손을 올리고 있었고, 그 손은 상당히 강한 힘으로 그녀를 꽉 누르고 있었다. “침착함을 잃지 말고. 만약 상황이 나빠지면 곧장 개입할 수 있게 어른 마법사들이 준비하고 있으니… 네가 해야 할 일은 그저 네 최선을 다하는 것뿐이다. 누구도 너에게 뭐라 하지 않아… 포터 양, 괜찮으냐?”

“네,” 해리엇은 말했다. 그녀는 자신이 그렇게 새빨간 거짓말을 입 밖에 낼 수 있을 거라고는 생각해 본 적도 없었다. “네, 전 괜찮아요.”

* * * * *

“곧 시합이 시작되겠군,” 덤블도어가 말했다. “나는 물론 그곳에 가 있어야 하네, 학교를 대표하는 심사위원으로서—”

“왜 제가 이미 아는 사실을 굳이 말로 하셔서 아까운 산소를 낭비하시는지 정말 이해할 수 없군요.” 세베루스의 눈은 창가에서 떨어지지 않았다. 첫 번째 과제가 진행될 가설 경기장이 가장 잘 보이는 창문이었다. 가장 잘 보이는 것조차 그리 선명하지는 않았지만. 덤블도어는, _참으로_ 관대하게도, 두 개의 망원경과 교장 서재의 입장권을 그에게 제공했다. 서재의 창문이 다른 방에 비해 전망이 좋기는 해도, 그래봤자 구린 전망이기는 마찬가지였다.

“나는 그저 가기 전에 자네에게 이걸 주고 싶었네. 자네 특제, 효력 강화 진정 물약이야.” 덤블도어가 근처의 테이블 위에 무언가를 내려놓았다. 세베루스는 달칵 소리를 들었다. “그리고 손님이 한 사람 더 올 예정이라는 것도 자네에게 말해줘야 했고.”

세베루스는 마침내 망원경에서 눈을 뗐다. 덤블도어의 덥수룩한 턱수염 사이로 간신히 보이는 조그만 미소에, 어쩐지 뱃속에 불안한 전율이 스쳤다. 저 미소는 덤블도어 특유의 <내 음모가 순조롭게 전개되고 있군> 미소였다. 덤블도어가 자신에게 저 미소를 보내는 상황에서 이로울 것은 아무것도 없었다. “손님이요? 어떻게 제가—”

누군가 서재 문을 두드렸다. 정중하게.

“숨지 않아도 되네, 세베루스,” 문을 열어주러 가며 덤블도어가 어깨 너머로 말했다. “어쨌든 이 사람은 _자네의_ 손님이 될 테니까. 아, 리무스, 어서 오게. 들어오는 데 문제는 없었으리라 믿네만?”

“네, 괜찮았습니다—성 안은 거의 텅텅 비어 있어요, 모두가 밖에 나가… 오,” 루핀은 세베루스를 보고 말끝을 흐렸다. 세베루스는 이럴 줄 알았어야 했다는 기분에 시달리고 있었다.

그는 루핀이 데리고 들어오는 개를 향해 이를 드러내 보였다. 블랙은 길고 나지막한, 위협적인 으르렁거림을 내뱉었다.

“패드풋,” 루핀은 엄격하게 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. “지금은 그럴 때가 아니야.”

“오, 그리 딱딱하게 굴 필요는 전혀 없으리라 확신하네,” 덤블도어는 반달 모양의 안경테 너머로 세베루스를 지그시 바라보았다. “세베루스, 시리우스—자네 두 사람이 함께, 나름대로 평화를 유지하며, 첫 번째 과제를 관람할 수 있을 것을 나는 믿네.”

다른 말로 하면, 순순히 그렇게 하지 않으면 두고 보자는 것이다. 세베루스는 자신의 침묵에 담을 수 있을 만큼의 경멸과 반항을 꾹꾹 눌러 담았다. 그러는 동안에도 개와의 눈싸움을 이어가고 있었다. 어쩐지 덤블도어가 희미하게 한숨을 삼키는 소리가 들린 것 같았다.

“그 정도에 만족해야겠지. 리무스, 그럼 우리는 이제 가볼까? 대표선수 중 한 명이라도 놓치고 싶지는 않을 테니—특히나 해리엇의 경기는 말이네.”

루핀은 우선 개를 향해, 그리고 세베루스를 향해 의심스러운 눈길을 보냈지만, 별다른 말 없이 순순히 덤블도어가 이끄는 대로 방을 나갔다.

두 사람의 뒤로 문이 닫히고, 그 네 모서리가 금빛으로 부풀어 올랐다. 공기 중에 타닥타닥 튀어올랐던 불똥이 곧 희미해졌다. 봉인 주문. 덤블도어가 가진 주문 중 가장 강력한 종류였다.

뭐… 적어도 이제 덤블도어가 어째서 망원경을 두 개나 준비해 주었는지는 의문이 풀렸다.

* * * * *

“해리엇 왔구나! 좋아!” 꼭두각시 인형줄에 끌려 뻣뻣하게 천막 안으로 들어서는 해리엇을 본 백맨이 흥겹게 외쳤다. “들어와라, 들어와, 편히 있어라!”

천막 안의 사람들 중 얼굴에 핏기가 남아 있는 것은 백맨 한 명뿐이었다. 아마도 조금 있으면 밖에 나가 드래곤과 마주하지 않아도 되는 사람이 그 한 명뿐이어서 그럴 테다. 플뢰르, 세드릭, 심지어 크룸까지 모두 창백하고 의기소침한 얼굴을 하고 있었다. 몸속의 숨이 몽땅 다른 데로 빨려 나가고 빈 자리에 긴장감만 가득 들어앉은 것처럼. 플뢰르는 무릎 위에 얹은 손을 쥐었다 폈다 하기를 반복했다. 크룸은 평소보다 더 부루퉁해 보였다. 세드릭은 일어서서 불안하게 서성거리고 있었다. 그녀를 보자 그는 어색하게 미소지었다.

“자, 이제 모두 모였으니—발표할 시간이군요!” 백맨이 말했다. 해리엇은 그가 짜증나리만치 쾌활한 말투를 좀 자제해주었으면 했다. 아예 입을 닥쳐주면 더 좋고. “관중들이 모두 자리를 잡고 나면, 나는 여기 이 주머니를 여러분에게 내밀 겁니다. 이 안에는 여러분이 상대해야 하는 것의 모형이 들어있어요. 그럼 여러분은 주머니에서 각자 하나씩 꺼내면 됩니다. 각각 다른, 어, 종류가 있으니까, 어, 보면 알게 되겠죠. 여러분의 과제는 바로… _황금알_ _찾아오기_ _!_ ”

세드릭은 고개를 끄덕인 다음, 다시 불안하게 서성대기 시작했다. 크룸도 플뢰르도 전혀 반응하지 않았다. 해리엇은 혹시 그들이 조금이라도 움직였다간 토악질을 하게 될까 봐 저러는 걸까 궁금했다. 흥, 적어도 _그들은_ 자청해서 이 시합에 참여하기라도 했지. 정신 나간 인간들.

그때 그녀가 두려워하던 소리가 들려오기 시작했다. 천막을 지나가는 수백 쌍의 발소리… 수백 명이 웃고 떠들고 농담 따먹기 하는 소리… 월드컵 때가 연상되는 소리였다. 물론 죽음을 먹는 자들이 망쳐버리기 전까지의 월드컵... 원래라면 그녀도 저 밖에서 즐기고 있어야 했다. 하지만 지금 그녀는, 최근 들어 이보다 더 즐겁지 _않은_ 순간이 있었던가 기억조차 할 수 없었다. 디멘터 또는 늑대인간에게 잡아먹힐 뻔하거나 술 취한 죽음을 먹는 자들이 집단 난동을 벌이거나 시간에 관계된 주문 때문에 기억을 잃거나 아니면 고대 마법의 금제에 당하는 것을 제외하고…

백맨이 자주색 주머니의 끈을 풀어 열고 있었다.

“숙녀분들 먼저,” 그는 플뢰르와 그녀를 향해 주머니를 내밀었다.

플뢰르가 먼저 집었다. 해리엇은 상관하지 않았다. 어차피 그녀의 팔은 움직이고 싶어 하지 않았다. 플뢰르가 주머니에서 손을 빼냈을 때, 그 손바닥 위에는 조그만 녹색 드래곤을 완벽하게 재현한 모형이 숫자 2를 목에 걸고 앉아 있었다.

주머니의 어두컴컴한 주둥이가 해리엇을 향해 뻐끔 벌어졌다. 그녀는 안으로 손을 뻗었다. 손가락이 뭔가 뾰족뾰족하고 꿈틀거리는 것을 휘감았다.

그녀가 손을 꺼내 폈을 때, 손에 쥔 것은 숫자 4를 목에 걸고 있는, 철퇴같이 생긴 꼬리를 가진 검은 드래곤이었다.

* * * * *

“대체 무슨 젠장맞을 이유로 _네놈이_ 여기 와 있지?” 세베루스는 블랙에게 딱딱거렸다.

“그건 _내가_ 할 말이다,” 블랙이 마주 딱딱거렸다.

“ _나는_ 이 빌어먹을 학교에 살고 있다는 걸 기억할지 모르겠는데.”

“그렇다면, 해리엇은 _내_ 대녀고, 그 애가 지금 저기 나가 있다고.” 그는 창문을 향해 턱짓했다.

“ _이럴_ _수가_ _,_ 짐작도 못했군. 난 저기서 빌어먹을 퀴디치 월드컵 결승전 시합 재연이라도 하고 있는 줄 알았지 뭐야.”

블랙은 망원경 위쪽 허공으로 가운데손가락을 쳐들어 보였다. 그는 접안렌즈에 눈을 대어 보더니 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. “여기서는 전망이 너무 구린데.”

세베루스는 자기가 차지한 창문에서 경기장이 아주 약간 더 잘 보인다는 사실을 뻐길 생각은 없었다. 블랙은 다짜고짜 자리를 빼앗으려 들 게 뻔했다. “네놈의 강아지 변장 능력이면 경기장 스탠드의 네 애완 늑대인간 옆자리에 앉아 구경할 수 있을 텐데. 설마 훈련 덜 된 _똥개처럼_ 벌이라도 받는 중인 건 아니겠지?”

“너한테도 똑같은 말을 되돌려줄 수 있겠는걸,” 블랙이 받아쳤다. “너야말로 왜 여기 있지, 저기 내려가서 저 쓰레기 같은 카르카로프 자식한테 아부나 떨지 않고?”

“네놈은 분명 뭔가 해서는 안 될 짓을 했어.” _시리우스는_ _자네와_ _똑같은_ _생각을_ _했네_ , 덤블도어가 말했었다. _자네_ _둘_ _다_ _,_ _해리엇이_ _시합에_ _출전하는_ _것을_ _막으려고_ _시도했어_ _…_ _시리우스의_ _계획도_ _꼭_ _자네의_ _계획만큼_ _성공적이었고_ _._

블랙의 계획이 무엇이었든, 세베루스가 행여 그 보복으로 자신의 쓸모없는 개부(dogfather)를 죽이려 들지나 않을까 포터 양이 걱정할 만한 종류의 것이었다. 만약에 블랙이 그녀를 시합에서 빼내는 데 성공했다면, 세베루스는 전심전력을 다해 블랙을 싫어하는 것을 그만두고 기력의 9할 정도만 그를 증오하는 데 할애할 수도 있었을 것이다. 한동안은, 말이지만.

하지만 블랙의 계획이 어떤 방식으로든 포터 양에게 해를 입혔다면… 대체 무슨 세상 다시없을 멍청한 생각을 해내야 그런 결과를 초래했을지 상상하기는 거의 불가능했다… 하지만 블랙은 정말이지 너무나도 빌어먹게 무모하기 짝이 없는 멍청이라서 정확히 일이 어떻게 된 건지는 중요하지 않았다…

“시합이 시작되고 있어,” 블랙이 렌즈에 댄 눈을 가늘게 뜨면서 말했다. “그리고 내 눈엔 아무것도 안 보이는군, 빌어먹을.”

그러다 그의 시선이 세베루스의 망원경으로 흘렀고, 그 가늘게 뜬 눈에 깨달음이 찾아들었다. “내가 맞혀볼까. 그쪽 망원경이 더 잘 보이는 쪽이겠지. 안 그래, 스니브?”

“기꺼이 네게 넘겨주지,” 세베루스는 잇새로 쉭쉭거리며 내뱉었다. “내 숨이 끊어진 다음에.”

블랙의 미소는 개의 그것처럼, 이를 드러냈다.

* * * * *

해리엇이 상상할 수 있었던 그 어떤 것보다 더 극악한 경험이었다. 천막 안에 앉아서 세드릭이 자기 몫의 드래곤과 싸우는 것을 들으면서도 무슨 일이 일어나는지 전혀 볼 수 없는 것은. 드래곤이 울부짖는 소리, 그리고 관중의 비명과 고함과 탄성은 그녀를 이성의 한계까지 몰아붙였다. 백맨의 해설은 그녀의 마지막 남은 한 방울 침착함까지 증발시키려고 애쓰고 있었다.

“오, 아슬아슬했어요, 방금, 아주 아슬아슬! …그는 여기서 승부를 걸고 있군요! …영리한 발상이었어요—통하지 않아 유감입니다!”

귀가 먹을 것 같은 굉음이 다른 모든 소리를 압도하고 울려 퍼졌을 때, 그것이 의미하는 바는 하나뿐이었다. 세드릭이 드래곤의 벽을 넘어 황금알을 차지한 것이다.

두 번째 호루라기 소리가 들렸다.

플뢰르 차례였다. 머리부터 발끝까지 덜덜 떨면서도, 그녀는 고개를 떳떳이 들고 지팡이를 손에 꽉 쥔 채 천막 밖으로 걸어나갔다. 그 순간, 해리엇은 거의 그녀가 좋아질 뻔했다.

_이_ _모든_ _것을_ _난_ _*_ _세_ _번이나_ _*_ _듣고_ _앉아_ _있어야_ _하는구나_ , 관중들이 비명과 박수갈채로 플뢰르를 맞이하는 소리를 들으며 그녀는 깨달았다.

해리엇은 무언가 주의를 돌릴 만한 것이—뭐라도—필요했다. 하지만 천막 안에는 아무것도 없었고, 있었다 해도 아마 거기 집중할 수는 없었을 것이다. 이제 천막에 남은 다른 선수는 크룸뿐이었는데, 그는 수많은 사람들이 지켜보는 앞에서 바삭바삭 구워질 위험에 처하지 않았을 때도 그리 훌륭한 대화 상대는 아니었다.

그녀는 지금 만약 스네이프가 여기 있었다면 무슨 행동을 할지 상상하려고 노력해보았다. 아마 그녀에게 떠안긴 그 책들에 나오는 내용으로 고약한 깜짝퀴즈 같은 걸 낼 것이다. 아니면 그녀에게 소환마법 연습을 더 시키려고 들든가. 그는 왜 그녀의 비행능력을 활용하면 된다는 생각을 하지 않았던 걸까? 해리엇이 책을 읽고 그 속의 내용을 기억하는 데는 형편없다는 걸 알면서…

영원처럼 느껴지는 시간이 지나간 뒤에야 끊임없이 이어지는 박수갈채 소리가 귀를 뚫고 들어왔다. 플뢰르도 드래곤을 통과한 것이 분명했다.

세 번째 호루라기 소리가 들리기도 전에 크룸은 자리에서 일어서고 있었다.

“행운을 빈다,” 그는 해리엇을 보지 않은 채 그녀가 앉은 방향을 향해 낮게 웅얼거렸다. 그리고 구부정하게 천막을 벗어났다.

둘은 해결. 이제 하나 남았다.

* * * * *

**쾅** **.** “이건 내 망원경이야, 이 개자식, 너는 네 거나 붙들고 앉아 있어!”

“난 네 엿같은 망원경에는 관심 없거든, _스니벨루스_ , 난 내가 자리잡을 수 있게 그걸 치우려는 것뿐이야—”

“잘도 지껄이는군, 천둥벌거숭이 같은 자식!”

“그 애는 내 대녀야, 이 호로새끼야!”

“벼룩투성이 몸뚱이를 감옥에서 빼낸 _다음에야_ 그놈의 대부라는 지위가 그렇게 소중하게 느껴질 줄 누가 상상이나 했을까!”

으르렁거림과 함께, 블랙은 자신의 망원경 받침대를 빼 들고 세베루스의 망원경을 옆으로 쳐내려 시도했다. 세베루스는 재빨리 망원경을 사수한 다음 그 원통 부분으로 블랙의 눈을 가격했다. 블랙이 괴성을 질렀다. 세베루스는 있는 힘을 다해 블랙의 명치에 팔꿈치를 갖다 박았다. 팔꿈치가 아니라 이번에도 삼각대를 썼어야 한다고 깨달았을 때는 이미 늦었다. 그는 블랙이 망원경을, 받침대까지 한꺼번에, 휘둘렀을 때 적중할 범위에 들어서고 말았다. 그들은 이미 지나치게 서로 뒤엉켜 있었다. 세베루스는 팔을 들어 방어하려 했지만—고통이 몸을 내달렸다, 그 물건은 빌어먹게도 온통 단단한 황동으로 만들어져 있었다—블랙은 추진력을 이용해 그를 내리눌렀다. 그들은 카펫 위로 함께 나뒹굴었다. 세베루스는 지난번처럼 언덕을 굴러떨어지는 것과 망원경 받침대 위로 구르는 것 중 어느 쪽이 더 아픈지 판단하기 힘들었다.

그들은 덤블도어의 하늘하늘한 테이블 하나와 격돌했다. 그 위에 놓여 있던 무엇인가가 추락해 파삭 깨지며, 그들의 머리카락과 얼굴 위로 액체를 쏟아부었다. 그와 함께 뒤집어쓴 유리조각은 베이지 않도록 특별히 주문이 걸려 있는 종류였다. 세베루스의 입과 코에 친숙한 향이 들어찼다. 그는 언제나 구름이 이런 냄새가 나지 않을까 상상하곤 했다.

살인도 저지를 수 있을 것만 같던 분노가 희미해지고, 폭신폭신한 공기 같은 것이 그의 정신을 뒤덮어가는 것을 느끼며, 세베루스는 눈을 깜박였다.

“엿 좀 먹어, 블랙,” 그는 이상하게도 파괴적인 충동이 조금도 느껴지지 않는 상태로 말했다. “네가 진정 물약을 깨트려 버렸잖아.”

“네가 그랬지, 이 호로자식아.” 하지만 블랙 역시 크게 개의치 않는 말투였다. 그는 자기 머리카락 틈에 박힌 병 조각을 뽑아 들고는, 그 유리 위에서 무지갯빛으로 반짝거리는 액체를 유심히 들여다보았다. “그나저나 왜 진정 물약이 테이블 위에 있는 거지?”

“덤블도어,” 세베루스는 마치 그 한 마디가 모든 것에 대한 해답이라도 되는 듯 말했다. 블랙은 마치 정말로 그런 것처럼, 짐짓 현명하게 고개를 끄덕였다.

“망할 진정 물약이 제법 강력한 것 같은데.”

“N.E.W.T. 과정 학생들 용으로 내가 따로 제조한 거야. 일반적으로 사용되는 것보다 세 배 강력하지.” 그는 잠시 생각에 잠겨 있다가, 천천히 몸을 일으켜 블랙을 밀었다. 블랙은 대체로 태평하게 옆으로 넘어갔다.

“재수없는 놈. 왜 이러는 거야?” 블랙이 말했다. 그는 팔꿈치에 기대 몸을 일으키더니, 물약이 뚝뚝 떨어지는 머리카락 틈으로 세베루스를 건너다보았다.

“뭔지 몰라도 네가 포터 양에게 한 짓의 대가다.” 그러고 나서야 그는 기억해냈다. “제기랄. 망할 첫 번째 과제.”

그는 가까이 있는 망원경을 향해 손을 뻗었다. 하지만 몸을 완전히 일으키기 직전에, 블랙이 자기 다리를 뻗어 그의 발을 걸었다. 세베루스는 도로 바닥에 넘어졌다.

“이 시답잖은 놈. 이게 무슨 짓이야?”

“그건 내 망원경이야,” 블랙이 차분하게 말했다. “이게 네 거고.” 그는 자기가 박살나도록 내리친 망원경을 흔들었다. 그 망원경은 받침대에서 떨어져 나온 상태였고, 떨어진 받침대는 몹시도 처연하게 두 사람 사이 바닥에 널브러져 있었다. 적어도 망원경 자체는 상하지 않은 듯 보였다.

세베루스는 블랙의 손에서 그것을 낚아챈 다음 잘 보이는 창문 쪽으로 비틀비틀 걸어갔다. 그리고 접안렌즈에 눈을 갖다 댔다. 멀찍이 저 아래에 특별히 마련된 경기장이 간신히 눈에 들어왔다. 중국 파이어볼의 진홍색 머리가 연신 올라왔다 내려갔다 하며, 나무에 가려 보이지 않는 누군가를 공격하고 있었다.

“뭣도 안 보여.”

“나도.” 다른 쪽 창문으로 돌아온 블랙이 말했다. 아무래도, 진정 물약의 영향 아래서는 세베루스가 더 나은 전망을 차지하고 있는 것도 그리 신경 쓰이지 않는 것 같다. “저게 무슨 드래곤이야? 빌어먹을… 우리가 얼마나 놓친 거지?”

세베루스는 그들이 싸우는 동안 포터 양의 차례가 통째로 지나갔기를 바라야 할지 말아야 할지, 스스로의 마음을 정할 수 없었다. 특별히 극악한 종류의 고문이었다, 공중에서 꿈틀대며 불꽃을 토해내는 드래곤의 머리통을 보면서, 그 발치에 있는 것이 포터 양일까 상상하는 일은. 이번 판은 끝없이 이어지는 듯했다… 대체 멍청한 대표선수가 _뭘_ _하고_ 있기에 이렇게 오래 끈단 말인가?

이번이 포터 양 차례라면—그는 그녀를 제대로 준비시키지 않았다—그 무모한 어린아이에게 무슨 일이라도 생긴다면, 모두 그의 잘못이다—

진정 물약이 아니었다면, 파이어볼이 지축을 가르고 유리창을 관통하는 날카로운 고음으로 무시무시하게 포효했을 때 그는 흠칫하고 말았을 것이다.

“관중석에서 박수갈채를 보내는 것 같아 보여,” 블랙이 말했다. “그들이—그래, 조련사들이 드래곤을 데리고 나가는 중이야. 누군지 몰라도 통과한 것 같네.”

“닥쳐, 블랙.”

파이어볼은 이제 보이지 않았다. 끝나지 않을 듯이 질질 끌며 영원처럼 계속되던 순간들이 지나가고, 지옥의 검은빛을 띤 헝가리 혼테일의 삐죽삐죽 솟아오른 자태가 파이어볼의 자리를 차지했다.

세베루스는, 자기 것이 아닌 듯 멀게만 느껴지는 분노와 더불어 확신했다. 이 드래곤이 포터 양의 상대라고.

* * * * *

호루라기 소리가 들리고, 해리엇은 다른 누군가의 다리를 빌려 천막을 나섰다. 패닉이 점점 고조되고 있었다. 그녀 주변으로 나무들이 일그러지더니 지켜보는 관중의 얼굴로 탈바꿈했다. 공기 중에는 모종의 거대한, 지치지 않는 에너지가 지직거리고 둥둥거리며 맴돌고 있었다. 경기장 반대편, 알이 든 둥지를 감싸듯 웅크리고 선 것은 검은색 드래곤이었다. 세로로 찢어져 사악해 보이는 노란 눈과, 활짝 펴면 거의 관중석 꼭대기까지 이어질 듯한 날개를 가진… 꼬리가 땅에 끌리고 있었다. 그 꼬리가 스친 땅에는 깊게 팬 자국이 남았다. 발밑의 땅은 딱딱하게 얼어붙어 있건만… 그녀의 귀에는 굉음밖에 들리지 않았다… 드래곤의 울부짖음도 아니고 관중석의 웅성거림도 아닌, 자신의 머릿속에서 들려오는 소리 없는 아우성…

해야 할 일을 할 때였다… 단 하나뿐인 구원의 가능성을 열어줄 물건을, 완전히 절대적으로 집중해서 불러야 할…

해리엇은 지팡이를 들었다.

“ _아씨오_ _파이어볼트_ _!_ ” 그녀는 외쳤다.

* * * * *

“방금 뭐였어?”

“제발 좀 _닥치지_?”

“방금 휙 지나쳐 간 것 말이야, 설마 망할 _빗자루_ 였어?”

“닥치라고, 블랙!”

“저기 저 원형 경기장 같은 데로 휭하니 내려갔다고—네 눈에도 저게 홀리베리로 보여? 네 생각에—”

렌즈에서 눈을 뗄 수만 있었더라도, 세베루스는 망원경을 휘둘러 블랙의 머리통을 갈겼을 것이다. 하지만 그는 눈을 돌릴 수가 없었다. 혹시라도 포터 양이, 단 1초라도, 시야에 잡힐 때를 대비해…

…그리고 그 순간 그녀가 시야에 들어왔다. 빗자루를 타고 경기장에서 솟아오른 모습으로.

“지랄 맙소사,” 블랙이 중얼거렸다. “그녀가 망할 빗자루를 소환했어—저것 좀 봐, 젠장, 저걸 좀 _보라고_ —”

등 뒤의 카펫 위에서 어둠의 군주가 부활하고 있었다 해도 세베루스는 눈을 돌릴 수 없었을 것이다. 포터 양이 하늘 높이 날아올라, 드래곤을 한참 아래 남겨둔 채 위로, 위로 솟구치는 동안. 렌즈의 동그란 테두리에 갇혀 불완전한 시야로, 그는 그녀가 마치 가슴속 깊은 곳에서부터 순수하고 강렬한 빛을 밝히듯 환하게 미소짓는 것을 지켜보았다.

_미스_ _포터_ _,_ 그는 생각했다. _이_ _완전무결한_ _미치광이야_ _(You utter lunatic)._

* * * * *

날아오르는 순간 뭔가 굉장한 일이 일어났다. 해리엇의 발밑으로 관중들과 드래곤이 점처럼 작아지는 동안, 두려움이 사라졌다. 저 아래 땅 위에 놔두고 오기라도 한 것처럼. 머리카락을 흩어 놓는 바람에 날려 사라지기라도 한 것처럼. 처음으로 빗자루를 탔을 때와 똑같았다. 말포이가 네빌의 리멤브럴을 훔쳐가는 바람에 그녀가 빗자루에 올라타고 그 뒤를 쫓았을 때, 그녀는 이것이 얼마나 손쉽고, 얼마나 _멋진_ 일인지 깨달았었다…

내려다보자, 한참 저 아래 칙칙한 잿빛 드래곤 알들 사이에 스니치처럼 콕 박혀 있는 금빛 알이 보였다. 진짜 스니치와 달리 그 황금색 점은 움직이지 않았다… 진짜 스니치와 달리, 그것은 드래곤이 지키고 있었다…

하지만 그래도 괜찮았다. 이건 좀 다른 종류의 퀴디치 경기에 불과했다. 저 혼테일은 그냥 좀 다른 모습의 못생긴 상대 팀이었다. 실제 퀴디치 경기를 해본 지는 좀 되었지만, 그것도 괜찮았다.

해리엇은 자신이 속한 공간에 있었다.

“좋아. 먼저 교란 작전,” 그녀는 숨죽여 내뱉었다. “가볼까.”

그리고 그녀는 수직으로 낙하했다.

* * * * *

드래곤의 공격 범위에서 멀리 벗어난 높이에서 빗자루에 앉은 채 허공을 맴도는 그 잠깐의 시간 동안, 포터 양은 지극히 왜소해 보였다. 바람이 머리카락을 그녀의 이마 위로 흩어 놓았다. 또 한 번 불어 이번에는 그녀의 눈을 찔렀다. 그녀는 머리를 홱 젖혀 얼굴을 덮는 머리카락을 떼어냈다. 세베루스는 그녀의 얼굴에 떠올랐던 비행의 설렘과 흥분이 단호한 투지로 변화하는 순간을 목격했다. 그녀는 눈을 가늘게 뜨며, 결연히 정신을 집중했다.

그러더니 수직 낙하했다.

드래곤의 머리가 그녀를 따라 큼직하게 옆으로 움직였다. 세베루스가 망원경을 쥔 손에 너무 힘을 주는 바람에, 동그란 시야가 부들부들 떨렸다. 이글대는 불꽃이 줄기차게 포터 양이 직전에 있었던 곳을 노렸다. 그녀가 최후의 순간 몸을 피하지 않았다면 직격했을 위치로. 그녀가 낙하하다 말고 빗자루를 거꾸로 뒤집어 방향을 틀었을 때 그 머리 위의 공기가 열기로 일렁이는 것을 그는 똑똑히 보았다. 하지만 그녀의 집중력은 머리카락 한 올의 틈조차 허용하지 않았다.

블랙은 온갖 소음을 토해내고 있었지만, 세베루스의 귀는 어딘가 물밑에서 그 소리를 듣고 있는 듯했다. 단어 하나도 제대로 이해할 수 없었다.

타고난 재능 덕에 간신히 위험을 피한 직후에도 굴하지 않고, 포터 양은 다시 한 번 시도할 준비를 하고 있었다. 이제 원을 그리며 높이 날아, 그녀는 자신을 시야에서 놓치지 않으려 애쓰는 혼테일의 머리가 끊임없이 좌우로 왔다 갔다 하도록 유도하는 것으로 보였다. 드래곤을 어지럽게 하려는 속셈인가? 저 수는 오래 통하지 않을 것이다—드래곤은 금방—

혼테일이 또 한 번 길게 불줄기를 토해내며, 포터 양이 급강하했다. 하지만 그녀는 그것의 꼬리를 조금 늦게 알아챘다. 그가 상상할 수 있었던 것보다 훨씬 더 신속하게 방향을 틀었지만, 그래도 그 꼬리에 돋아난 뿔 중 하나가 그녀의 어깨를 스쳤다. 세베루스는 그녀가 움찔하는 것을, 그리고 핏방울이 그녀의 목을 지나 뺨까지 흩뿌려지는 것을 보았다.

시야 한가운데 그녀가 들어와 있음에도, 그의 눈에 비치는 그녀의 모습이 이지러졌다. 다음 순간 그는 자신이 주먹으로 창문을 후려쳤음을 깨달았다. 깨지지 않게 주문이 걸려 있는 창문은 멀쩡했지만, 그의 손은 온몸이 찌르르하도록 아팠다. 그는 통증을 무시한 채, 포터 양의 모습에 시선을 고정했다. 그녀가 드래곤을 빙 돌아 다가가고 있었다. 그 뒤로 들어가려는 듯. 그가 자기 손을 신경 쓰지 않는 만큼 그녀 또한 자기 얼굴에 묻은 피나 어깨의 찢긴 상처에는 신경 쓰지 않는 것 같았다.

두 겹의 단단한 유리와 한 겹의 화학적인 가짜 침착함의 껍데기에 가로막힌 상태로, 그는 그녀가 확실한 계획을 찾아낸 순간의 얼굴을 보았다.

* * * * *

어깨가 욱신거렸다. 관중석에서 비명과 웅성거림이 들렸다. 하지만 상처는 깊게 느껴지지 않았다. 욱신거렸지만, 그렇다고 빗자루에서 떨어질 정도는 아니었다.

어쨌든, 아직 잡아야 할 황금알이 있었다.

혼테일의 등 뒤로 돌아 다가가는 동안, 아이디어가 떠올랐다…

혼테일은 그녀를 쫓아 날아오르고 싶지는 않은 듯했다. 알을 지키려는 본능이 너무 강했다. 몸을 꿈틀대고 비틀고 불을 뿜어 해리엇을 쫓아내려 하고는 있었지만, 자기 둥지에서 너무 멀리 떨어지기는 겁나는 것 같았다… 하지만 해리엇이 황금알에 가까이 다가가려면 그녀를 설득해서 날아오르게 만들어야 했다. 방법은 신중하게, 단계적으로 접근하는 것이었다…

그녀는 옆에서 옆으로 날면서, 불꽃을 토해낼 만큼 가까이 다가가지는 않으면서도 드래곤이 위협을 느낄 만한 거리를 유지했다. 혼테일의 머리가 그녀를 따라 움직였다. 세로로 찢어진 동공으로 그녀의 움직임을 좇으며…

빗자루를 쥔 손에 힘을 주고, 해리엇은 조금 더 높이 날았다. 혼테일의 머리가 그녀를 따라 위로 들렸다. 목이 최대한으로 늘어나고, 날개가 꿈틀대고, 발톱이 알들을 스치며…

해리엇은 조금 더 위로 올라갔다. 혼테일은 답답함에 우렁차게 울부짖었다. 꼬리가 허공으로 솟아올랐지만, 그것이 닿기에는 해리엇이 너무 높이 있었다. 불꽃이 공기를 갈랐다—해리엇은 피했다—드래곤의 턱이 쩍 벌어지며, 새까만 혀와 번쩍이는 이빨이 보였다…

“이리 와,” 그렇게 중얼거리며, 해리엇은 혼테일의 머리 위에서 원을 그렸다. “이리 와, 와서 나를 잡아… 위로 올라와, 지금…”

그리고 드래곤이 몸을 일으켜, 날개를 펼쳤다. 날개의 그림자가 관중석 위를 덮을 때—해리엇은 또 한 번, 수직 낙하했다.

그녀가 어디로 갔는지, 무엇을 하는지 드래곤이 알아채기도 전에, 해리엇은 파이어볼트가 낼 수 있는 속력을 한계까지 발휘해 지면으로 다가갔다. 훤히 노출된 둥지를 향해—황금알이 눈앞에 닥쳐드는 순간 그녀는 파이어볼트에서 한 손을 떼고—

* * * * *

_롱스키_ _페인트_ , 포터 양이 세 번째로 지면을 향해 수직으로 급강하하는 광경을 지켜보며, 세베루스는 생각했다. 그녀가 저 동작을 연습하는 걸 보게 되면 자신이 어떻게 대응할지, 루핀에게 말했던 내용을 떠올렸다.

그녀가 숲속 경기장 안으로 뚝 떨어지며, 시야에서 사라졌다. 드래곤의 머리가 그녀를 찾아 회전했다. 날카롭게 울부짖고, 날개를 퍼덕이며—

그리고 다음 순간 포터 양은 관중석을 찢고 뛰쳐나오듯 솟구쳤다. 통통한 황금알을, 다치지 않은 쪽 팔 아래 끼고. 그녀의 얼굴은 너무나도 강렬한 환희와 흥분에 물들어 있어서, 그는 자신이 드래곤을 독살하는 데 실패한 것을 거의 다행으로 여길 뻔했다.

거의. 다시 말해 그렇지는 않았다. 그의 실패가 포터 양의 얼굴에 저만 한 기쁨의 감정을 떠오르게 했어도 마찬가지였다. 저렇게 휘황찬란하게 고양된 감정은, 기나긴 낙심과 단념 끝에서만 나올 수 있는 것이므로.

그는 눈에서 망원경을 떼어놓을 수가 없었다. 망원경은 포터 양에게 고정되어 있었다. 그녀는 출구를 향해 날았다. 그리고 마침내 다시 빼곡한 나무들 아래로 내려앉아, 더 이상 보이지 않게 되었다.

끝났다…

그녀는 통과했다. 얼굴에 피를 묻히고, 터질 듯한 웃음을 머금고, 세상에서 가장 귀한 전리품을 얻은 것처럼 황금알을 끌어안고, 그녀는 이겨냈다.

그는 망원경을 내렸다. 팔이 딱딱하게 굳은 느낌이다. 사실, 몸 전체가 무겁게 둔해져 있었다.

아. 진정 물약이 3단계 작용을 시작하는군.

블랙 역시 그 영향을 느끼고 있는 듯했다. 그의 시선이 세베루스를 향했을 때, 그 얼굴은 불퉁하고 의심에 가득 찬 데다 반감에 물들어 있었다.

“갑자기 왜 기분이 더럽지?” 그가 투덜거렸다.

“진정 물약의 효력이 세 배라고 말했을 텐데, 머저리. 그 말은 후유증도 세 배라는 뜻이지.”

블랙은 그저 한 번 더 끙끙거리는 소리를 내뱉고 나서 의자에 털썩 주저앉았다. 세베루스도 다른 의자를 찾아 내려앉았다. 포터 양이 당한 뭔지 모를 일에 대한 보복으로 망원경을 들어 블랙의 머리통을 강타할 힘이 지금 자신에게 남았는지 곰곰이 생각하면서.

진정 물약은 그가 느끼는 증오심과 혐오감 중 가장 격렬한 부분을 잠시 천으로 덮어둔 듯한 효과를 냈다. 그것이 존재한다는 것은 여전히 알고 있었지만, 그다지 신경이 쓰이지는 않는 정도로. 이 약을 복용하면 가장 먼저 찾아오는 1단계는 만사태평한 무관심이다. 2 단계는 걱정 없는 평온함으로, 이 단계의 효과가 가장 오래 지속된다. 3단계는 온몸을 무기력한 나른함 속에 빠트렸다. 4단계는 복용자를 약 45분간 의식을 잃게 만들었다. 그렇게 잠깐 자고 나서 깨어나면, 극심한 스트레스로 피폐해진 심신이 조금 치유되는 효과가 있었다. 마지막 단계를 거부하고 깨어 있기는 불가능했다… 하지만 그는 블랙보다 먼저 의식을 잃지는 않을 것이다. 이처럼 강력한 마법약의 진정 작용 아래서도, 블랙이 정신을 잃은 그에게 무슨 짓을 저지를 가능성은 여전히 남아 있으니까… 왜냐하면 블랙이 먼저 기절할 경우, _세베루스는_ 반드시 그에게 뭐라도 저질러주고 말 생각이니까…

“포터 양은 내가 네놈을 죽였을지도 모른다고 생각했어.” 세베루스는 자신의 목소리가 불분명한 발음으로 중얼거리는 것을 들었다. “네가 뭔가 끔찍한 잘못을 저지른 게 틀림없어…”

“네가 뭔 상관인데, 스니블루스(Sniv’lus)?” 블랙이 웅얼거렸다. 4단계가 찾아오면서, 그의 눈꺼풀도 꾸벅꾸벅 감기고 있었다. 머리는 이미 의자 등받이 뒤로 넘어간 채였다.

“너다운 오만함이군, 블랙… 마음쓰는 게 너뿐이라고 생각하지.”

아마도, 세베루스는 수마를 이기지 못하고 잠들기 전 마지막으로 생각했다. 블랙이 그보다 먼저 의식을 잃어서 다행이라고. 만약 그가 자신이 한 말을 들었다면… 들었다면…

글쎄… 아마 여러 가지로 곤란했겠지만… 그래도 그 얼굴에 떠오른 표정을 보는 것만으로도 충분히 가치가 있었을 것이다.

* * * * *

해리엇은 희열에 도취되어 몽롱한 상태로 첫 번째 과제 종료 후의 절차를 버텨냈다. 리무스와 해그리드, 맥고나걸 교수가 경기장 바깥에서 그녀를 마중하기 위해 달려 나왔다. 리무스의 창백한 얼굴과 단단한 포옹은 퀴디치 월드컵 결승전날 밤 헤어졌다 만났을 때를 떠올리게 했지만, 그래도 그는 어찌어찌 미소지으며 “너는 정말 경이로웠어, 해리엇”이라고 말해주었다. 의료 천막에서 폼프리 부인은, 눈보라가 휘몰아치는 얼굴로, 해리엇의 긁힌 상처에 연기가 모락모락 피어오르는 보라색 고약을 붙이고 순식간에 치료해주었다. 론과 허마이니는 둘 다 젤리처럼 후들거리는 다리로 서로를 부축한 채 다가와 둘이 함께 그녀를 얼싸안았다. 그러고는 그녀를 끌고 점수 발표를 들으러 갔다. 카르카로프가 그녀에게 고작 4점을 주었을 때 론의 얼굴은 울그락불그락했다 (듣자하니 크룸에게는 10점을 주었다는 것 같다). 백맨은 대표선수 네 명을 모두 모은 다음, 두 번째 과제의 실마리는 황금알 안에서 찾을 수 있다고 말했다. 그러고는 친구들이 그들의 승리를 축하하려고 단단히 벼르고 있을 것이라며 쾌활하게 그들을 보내주었다.

학교로 돌아가는 길은 해리엇을 다른 세상으로 인도하는 것 같았다. 과제에 임하기 전, 그녀는 자신이 다시 한 번 웃음소리의 일부가 될 수 있으리라고는 상상도 하지 못했다. 다시 가벼운 마음으로 들뜰 수 있으리라고는. 하지만 걸어가는 동안 론은 다른 선수들이 각각 어떻게 드래곤과 맞섰는지 상세하게 묘사해줬고, 허마이니는 그녀의 팔을 너무 꼭 붙잡고 달라붙어서 걸핏하면 두 사람의 발이 엉켜들었고, 지나가는 사람들이 떠들썩하게 축하한다고 말해주었다. 해리엇은 불의 잔에서 이름이 튀어나왔던 그날 밤 자신의 안에서 빠져나갔던 무언가가 다시 돌아오는 것을 느꼈다. 혼테일과 싸워야 했던 기억조차도—그 무시무시한 불꽃, 뾰족뾰족한 꼬리, 번쩍이는 이빨—그때까지의 기다림과 고립감에 비하면 정말 아무것도 아니었다.

_용기에는_ _여러_ _종류가_ _있지_ _._ _불가피하게_ _일어날_ _일을_ _기다리는_ _것_ _…_ _도_ _그중_ _하나다_ _._

드래곤에 관해 알려주었던 날 밤, 스네이프가 말했었다. 크라우치 씨는 “미지의 것에 직면했을 때의 용기”라고 표현했다. 하지만 해리엇은 자신이 그다지 용감했다고는 생각하지 않았다. 그녀는 그저 통과했을 뿐이다—모두의 도움으로.

론이 세드릭 흉내를 내며 드래곤을 피하는 움직임을 선보였고 그녀는 웃었다. 학교로 돌아가는 내내, 그녀는 더 바랄 것이 없었다. 스네이프가 이곳에 있어서 그녀가 승리하는 모습을 보았다면 좋았을 거라는, 그 한 가지만 제외하면.

 

 


	66. 66장. 그랬단 말이지(Did He Really)

 

 

세베루스는 자신의 어깨를 붙들고 조심스럽게 흔드는 누군가의 손길을 느끼며 깨어났다. 뻑뻑한 눈을 간신히 뜨자, 시야는 수백 수천만 가닥의 은빛으로 가득 차 있었다.

“그 턱수염 관리하는 거 지겹지도 않으세요?” 그는 중얼거렸다. 혀가 퉁퉁 부어 입 안에 꽉 들어찬 느낌이었다.

“가끔은,” 덤블도어가 웃음기 어린 목소리로 답했다. 말하는 동안에도 그의 턱수염이 너울너울 흔들렸다. “하지만 그러다가도 내 하관이 얼마나 볼품없는지 떠올리고, 그러면 새롭게 견뎌낼 의지가 싹트지. 기분은 좀 어떤가?”

_당신의_ _턱수염이_ _한_ _올도_ _빠짐없이_ _제_ _귀에_ _쑤셔_ _넣어졌다가_ _도로_ _끄집어내진_ _것_ _같군요_ _._ “괜찮습니다,” 그는 끙하고 내뱉었다. 그리고 눈을 벅벅 문질렀다.

“오 이런. 그렇게 안 좋은가?”

근처에서 역겨울 정도로 익숙한 목소리가 신음하는 소리에 세베루스는 갑자기 500배쯤 더 상태가 안 좋아졌다.

“무니, 어떻게 저 기름제조기 화상이랑 나를 단둘이 놔두고 가버릴 수 있어?”

루핀의 아주 약간 덜 역겹게 익숙한 목소리가 답했다. “지금 네가 나한테 그걸 묻는 거야? 네가 교장선생님 사무실을 반파해놓은 것처럼 보이는 이 상황에?”

세베루스는 덤블도어의 턱수염에서 억지로 시선을 돌려 주변을 살폈다. 당장 하고 싶은 일이라고는 블랙에게 저주를 날리는 것 정도인데, 지금 몸 상태로는 별로 그럴 수 있을 것 같지 않았다. 덤블도어의 장식용 하늘하늘한 테이블 중 몇 개가 날아가 뒤집혀 있었고, 그 위에 놓여 있던 물건들은 흩어져, 부서져, 조각조각난 상태로 바닥에 널려 있었다. 망원경 받침대 중 하나가 휘어 있는 모양새로 보아, 세베루스가 다음에 거울을 들여다볼 때는 등과 옆구리에 긴 막대 모양의 멍 자국을 볼 수 있을 것 같았다. 벌써부터 욱신거림이 느껴졌다.

“아주 중요한 물건 중에 돌이킬 수 없이 망가진 것은 없네,” 덤블도어가 말했다 (그동안 세베루스는 본인의 왼쪽 골반도 그 가운데 포함될 수 있을지 고민했다). “해리엇의 주목할 만한 성취를 지켜볼 때까지만이라도 두 사람이 견해 차이를 잠시 밀어둘 수 있었으리라는 희망을 감히 품어도 되려나?”

“아니요,” 세베루스는 덤블도어만큼 영민한 사람이 그렇게 멍청한 질문을 던지는 걸 듣고 끌어모을 수 있는 만큼의 경멸을 한껏 욱여 담아 내뱉었다.

“웬만하면 저도 같은 말을 하고 싶지만,” 블랙이 말했다. “그러면 저 새끼가 하는 그 어떤 말에도 동의하지 않기로 한 원칙을 무너뜨리게 되네요.”

“너 해리엇 경기를 놓친 거야?” 루핀이 말했다. 블랙의 미간을 한 대 후려쳐 주어야 할지, 아니면 망할 바보짓을 했으니 그녀의 경기를 못 봐도 싸다고 말해야 할지 마음을 정할 수 없는 듯한 목소리였다.

“교장선생님의 질문 내용은 그게 아니었지, 루핀,” 세베루스는 그를 향해 코웃음을 쳤다. “그는 우리가 포터 양의 경기를 관람할 때까지 견해 차이를 밀어둘 수 있었냐고 물었어.”

“저 자식이 날 삼각대로 쳤어,” 블랙이 세베루스를 부리부리 노려보며 말했다. 루핀은 고물덩어리로 변한 물건을 일별하고, 눈썹을 희끗해지기 시작하는 앞머리 속으로 쏘아올렸다.

“나는 망원경으로 네 미간을 쳤지,” 세베루스는 조소의 강도를 높이며 상기시켰다. “저 삼각대로 날 치려고 한 건 네 쪽이고.”

“내가 제대로 이해한 거라면, 어쨌든 두 사람 다 해리엇의 활약을 보기는 했단 말인가?” 블랙이 반박을 꺼내기 전에 덤블도어가 물었다.

“봤습니다,” 세베루스가 말했다. 블랙의 얼굴은 갑자기 환하게 밝아졌다. 심지어 거무죽죽해지기 시작한 이마의 멍 자국까지도 밝아지는 듯했다.

“그 애가 빗자루를 소환했다고, 무니,” 블랙이 말했다. 마치 루핀이 불명예스럽게 숨지 않아도 되는 처지로 덤블도어의 초대를 받아 당당히 맨 앞자리에 앉아서 참관한 사실을 모른다는 듯이. “빗자루! 그녀는 정말 기가 막히게 날았어—”

“해리엇은 참으로 훌륭하게 처신했지,” 덤블도어가 말했다. “거의 모든 심사위원들이 감탄을 금치 않았다네.”

“카르카로프만 빼고요.” 세베루스는 블랙의 이마에 생긴 것만 한 크기의 멍을 카르카로프에게 새겨주어야 한다는 것을 마음속 장부에 기록했다. 그리고 열두 개를 추가했다.

“형편없는, 편파적인 얼간이 놈,” 블랙이 말했다. 세베루스도 웬만하면 동의했겠지만, 그러면 블랙이 하는 그 어떤 말에도 동의하지 않기로 한 원칙을 무너뜨리게 되고 만다.

루핀은 한숨을 쉬었다.

“그는 자기 제자에게만 만점을 주었어,” 그가 말했다. “크룸은 드래곤이 알을 밟아 깨트리게 하는 실수를 범했는데도.”

“그럼에도 불구하고, 해리엇은 상당히 높은 점수를 획득했지,” 덤블도어가 말했다. “정작 뚜껑을 열어보니, 그녀는 다른 선수들만큼, 혹은 그들보다 더 잘 해주었네.” 그는 생각에 잠겨 말을 이었다. “그녀가 택한 수단이, 음, 매우 역동적이었음을 고려하면… 세베루스, 자네가 어떤 식으로든 개입했던 것은 아닌 듯하군?”

루핀과 블랙이 그에게 시선을 돌렸다. 한 사람은 놀란 듯 호기심 어린 눈으로, 다른 한 사람은 의심스러운 듯 혐오감 가득한 눈으로. 세베루스는 자신이 여기 갇혀 있는 이유를 덤블도어가 그들에게 설명했을지 고려해보았다. 블랙이 저지른 일에 관해 입을 다물었던 덤블도어를 떠올리면, 세베루스는 부디 자신이 한 일에 대해서도 그가 똑같이 잠자코 있었기를 바랄 수밖에 없었다. 솔직히 말해, 그는 정말 쓸데없이 이 지경까지 왔다. 포터 양은 명백하게도 그의 개입도 도움도 필요하지 않았던 것 같으니까.

“포터 양은,” 그는 냉담하게 진실을 말했다. “제게서 어떤 도움도 받지 않고 이겼습니다.”

* * * * *

해리엇은 경기장 위를 높이 날고 있었다. 혼테일은 저 아래 조그맣게 찍힌 점일 뿐이었다. 얼마 만에 이렇게 자유로운 기분을 느끼는지 기억도 나지 않았다. 그녀는 빗자루를 더 높이 높이 끌어올렸다. 아래에서 들려오는 경기장의 응원과 드래곤의 포효가 바람에 묻혀 차츰 희미해지는 것을 들으며 마음껏 웃었다… 모든 것이 한참 밑으로 가라앉고 있었다… 심지어 자신이 무엇을 해야 하는지 그 기억조차.

뭔가… 뭔가 찾아야 하는 것이 있었는데…

저 멀리 숲속에서 반짝이는 은백색 무언가가 보였다. 그녀의 심장 뛰는 소리가 명령어라도 된 듯, 파이어볼트가 그쪽을 향해 속력을 높였다. _저기다_. 저것이었다, 그녀가 찾아야만 하는 것은

그녀는 빽빽한 나무들 위를 쏜살같이 가로질렀다. 마치 땅 위에 은하수를 수놓는 듯한, 저 아름다운 반짝임을 좇아서… 저것을 붙잡기만 하면, 경기장은 함성으로 떠들썩해질 것이고, 그녀는 호그와트가 배출한 사상 최고의 대표선수가 되며, 첫 번째 과제만이 아니라 모든 시합 과제에서 승리를 차지할 수 있었다…

그녀는 나뭇가지 사이를 비집고 들어갔다—

그것은 사라지고 없었다. 빛에서 떨어져 나온 조각들이 새까만 나무 밑동 사이로 반짝거렸다. 마치 그것이 지나간 흔적이 아직 사라지지 않은 것처럼—하지만 그것은—

해리엇이 눈을 떴을 때 보인 것은 캄캄한 암흑뿐이었다. 정면에서 폭죽이 팡 터지기라도 한 것처럼 심장이 버둥거렸다.

기숙사 방은 어두운 만큼 조용하기도 했다 (파르바티가 가늘게 코를 고는 소리만 빼면. 물론 그녀는 자신이 코를 곤다는 사실을 절대로, 죽어도 인정하지 않지만). 해리엇이 시간을 알아보기 위해 손을 뻗어 휘장을 열었을 때는, 거의 만월에 가까운 달이 창틀에 부딪혀 다이아몬드 같은 빛을 흩뿌리고 있었다. 희푸른 은빛, 저 색깔은 마치…

도로 침대에 털썩 누우며, 그녀는 팔을 들어 얼굴을 가렸다. 트릴로니의 꿈풀이 책을 찾아보지 않아도, _그_ 꿈이 무엇을 의미하는지 정도는 스스로 해석할 수 있었다.

그녀는 베개를 주먹으로 쳤다. 꿈을 후려칠 수 없는 게 아쉬웠다. 자신의 잠재의식을 때려줄 수 있으면 더 좋았을 것이다. 할로윈 저녁 이래 처음 경험하는 꿀 같은 숙면을 바보같은 잠재의식이 다 망쳐버렸다.

마구잡이로 두들기는 바람에 베개가 불편하게 뭉쳤다. 그녀는 다시 한 번 베개를 팡팡 쳐서 모양을 바로잡고 눈을 감았다. 그냥 어둠 속에서 눈을 감고만 있으면, 다시 한 번 그 깊은 잠이 그녀를 집어삼켜 주기를 바라면서. 되도록이면 꿈도 꾸지 않는 잠이 좋겠다.

그녀는 스네이프가 무사하기를 빌었다. 못돼먹은 인간.

대체 어딜 가 있는지 몰라도.

* * * * *

다음 날 아침은 약간 초현실적인 느낌이었다. 드래곤은 이제 과거의 일이었고, 두 번째 과제까지는 두 달 넘게 시간이 있었다. 하지만 지난 24일간 불안감은 너무나 단단히 그녀의 일부가 되어서, 위협이 사라진 지금까지도 그 감정이 남았다. 종종 그녀는, _드래곤을_ _마주하면_ _—_ 이라고 생각하다 말고 _오_ _맞아_ _,_ _그건_ _지나갔지_ 스스로 되새기곤 했다. 그렇게 깜박깜박한 것 중 적어도 다섯 번쯤은 라벤더의 도움이 컸다. 그녀는 옷을 갈아입고 나갈 준비를 하는 내내, 해리엇이 어제 경기장에 있지도 않았던 것처럼 행동했다.

대연회장 안으로 걸어 들어가는 동안, 해리엇의 시선이 가장 먼저 향한 곳은 교수석이었다. 스네이프가 있는지 살피기 위해서. 그는 없었다. 어젯밤 꿈에서 본 숲 사이 오솔길, 그 위로 점점이 반짝이던 빛가루, 그녀가 도착하기 직전 폭발하듯 사라져버린 패트로누스를 떠올리자, 심장은 또다시 꿈에서 깨어난 직후처럼 거세고 빠르게 뛰기 시작했다.

그녀는 그리핀도르 테이블에 앉아, 신경 쓰지 않는 것처럼 행동하려고 갖은 애를 썼다. 그러면서도 아무 일도… 없었기를 바랐다.

우편 부엉이들이 깃털을 흩날리며 도착했다. 헤드윅의 눈처럼 하얀 모습은 눈에 띄지 않고, 회색과 갈색만 온통 어지러이 뒤엉켰다. 흥분과 활력으로 똘똘 뭉친 조그만 깃털뭉치가 하늘에서 뚝 떨어지는 일도 없었다. 해리엇은 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. 그녀는 적어도 시리우스는 뭐라도 적어 보내리라 생각했었다. 어젯밤 그리핀도르 휴게실에서 열린 파티를 일찍 빠져나와 특별히 그에게 자신의 영광스러운 승리를—뭐, 승리라기보다는 성공이라고 해야 맞겠지만—보고하는 편지를 보내기까지 했던 것이다. 리무스가 먼저 말해주었겠지만, 그래도 직접 시리우스에게 알려주고 싶었다.

“억,” 지니가 그녀 옆자리에 들어와 앉으며 신음했다. “방금 데이지가 그러는데 _스네이프가_ 돌아왔더래.”

해리엇은 포크를 떨어뜨렸다.

“너는 운이 좋은 거란다, 누이여,” 프레드가 말했다. “스네이프가 없던 이틀간의 축복받은 나날만 해도 조지나 나는 이제껏 경험해보지 못한 거니까—”

“빌이나 찰리도,” 조지가 덧붙였다.

“아니면 퍼시나,” 프레드가 말을 맺었다. “스네이프가 학생들 괴롭히는 일을 그만두고 다른 데 가 있었던 건 부임한 이래 최초일걸.”

해리엇은 포크를 집어들고 계란의 도톰한 부분을 쿡 찔렀다. 스네이프는 일요일부터 자리를 비웠다. 어쩌면 토요일 오후부터 없었을지도 모른다. 그녀는 정확히 얼마나 오랫동안 그가 자리를 비웠는지 몰랐다. 3일, 그보다 더 길 수도 있었다. 교수로 취임한 이래 최초로…

무슨 일이 있었던 것이 분명했다. 하지만 덤블도어는 걱정스러워 보이지는 않았었다.

그녀는 계란을 으깨 속의 노른자를 죄다 흘려보냈다. 우선은 베개, 이젠 달걀. 한숨이 터져 나왔다.

해리엇은 스네이프에게 어디 갔다 왔냐고 물어도 네가 상관할 바 아니라는 말밖에 듣지 못할 것을 잘 알았다. 그녀가 알고 싶다고 말해보았자, 그는 그 정보를 상자에 담아 잠근 다음 어디 열대 무인도 같은 데 가서 묻어버릴 것이다. 물론 비유적인 표현이지만. 아닐 수도 있고.

흠. 묻지 않는다면 어떨까. 어쩌면 그녀는 그가 없어졌던 사실을 눈치도 못 챘던 것처럼 행동할 수 있을지도 모른다. 전혀 조금도 신경 쓰지 않았던 것처럼.

그녀는 토스트를 이용해 계란 노른자를 찍어 먹었다. 자신의 무관심이 천 년 묵은 돌벽을 뚫고 지하 던전까지 전해지기를 소망하며.

“그 토스트가 너한테 무슨 짓을 했다고 그래?” 론이 물었다.

* * * * *

덤블도어 처소에서의 강제 연금 생활에도 좋은 점이 딱 한 가지 있었다. 수업을 하지 않아도 됐다는 것. 그 당시에 세베루스는 그 자유를 제대로 음미하지 못했다. 돌이켜 생각해보니 그 사실이 못내 아까웠다.

블랙, 덤블도어, 그리고 (잊지 말자) 망할 드래곤들에 대한 분노를, 그는 학생들에게 풀었다. 그의 희생자 가운데 포터 양의 학급도 있었다. 그날의 마지막 수업이었다. 그녀는 완벽하게 멀쩡해 보였다—보기 흉한 상처도 없고 사지 어느 곳 부러진 데도 없었다—심지어 예전 같은 수작을 다시 걸어올 만큼 멀쩡했다. 그녀는 우선 유심히 살피는 듯한 시선을, 제 나름대로는 은밀한 척하려고 노력하면서, 그에게 보내는 것으로 시작했다. 그 다음에는 그를 무시하는 수준 높고도 세련된 전략을 시도했다. 그녀의 태도에서 그는, 새가 자연스럽게 나는 법을 깨치듯 여성들 역시 자연스럽게 체득하는 듯한 무시무시한 기교를 알아보았다. 그것은 극도의 불쾌함을 내뿜으면서도 또 한편으로는 머리끝에서부터 발끝까지, 자신은 < _정말로_ _화가_ _나지_ _않았다_ _>_ 고 웅변하는 테크닉이었다. 아직 제대로 요령을 깨치지는 못한 듯 보였지만, 언젠가 그녀가 그 기술을 완벽하게 터득할 날을 생각하면 몸이 떨렸다.

아마도 도와주겠다고 해놓고 행방불명되었던 것 때문에 그녀가 화가 난 것으로 그는 추측했다. 그런 그녀를 탓할 수는 없었다. 대신 그는 그만큼 이를 악물고 덤블도어를 탓했다. 그리고 카르카로프에게 먹일, 막대한 고통을 안기는 동시에 죽음을 가져다주지는 않는 독약을 물색해보기로 결심했다.

수업이 끝날 무렵 채점을 위해 자기 마법약이 담긴 유리병을 그의 책상 앞으로 가져오면서, 포터 양은 또 한 차례 그 살피는 듯한 시선으로 그를 훑었다. 그 관찰하는 시선은 이제 덤블도어 수준으로 올라와 있었다. 무엇을 보았는지 몰라도, 그녀는 얼굴을 살짝 찌푸렸다. 그리고 잠시 미적거리며, 트레이시 데이비스가 그녀 뒤로 다가와 “올해 안에 끝내주면 좋겠어, 포터,” 하고 말할 때까지 자리를 뜨지 않았다. 그는 그녀가 다시 한 번, 여자아이들이 10대 시절에 터득하지 않으면 말라죽기라도 하는 것 같은 그 여성성의—남성의 자아를 손쉽게 바스러뜨리고 남극 대륙붕만큼 두꺼운 얼음 장벽을 순식간에 쌓아올릴 수 있는—갑옷 뒤로 후퇴하리라고 예상했다. 그리고 모든 슬리데린을, 그 기숙사 사감까지 포함해서, 자신의 관심 영역에서 깨끗하게 삭제한 다음 고개를 빳빳이 들고 자기 작업대로 돌아갈 것이라고.

하지만 그 대신 포터 양은 눈알을 한 번 굴리고, 대단찮은 소리를 들은 듯 “웃겨” 한 마디를 내뱉었다 (그녀 자신의 대꾸도 대단찮기는 했다). 자기 자리로 돌아가며, 그녀는 어깨 너머로 그를 살펴보았다. 그 끔찍한 안경테 안에서 생각에 잠긴 눈이 빛났다. 그제야 그는 기억해냈다—그녀가 덤블도어의 사무실로 달려 들어와, 그가 시리우스 블랙을 죽이려 든 죄로 아즈카반에 보내지지 않았는가 걱정했었다는 것을. 갑자기 그 사실이 새롭게 중요성을 띠었다. 당시 그는 그것을 단지 블랙이 뭔가 비난받을 만한 행동을 했다는 증거로만 받아들였다. 하지만 그것은 또한 그가 어떤 인간인지, 포터 양이 그녀 나름의 앞뒤 안 맞는 방식으로라도 꽤 잘 파악하고 있다는 증거이기도 하다는 사실을, 그는 이제야 깨달았다.

세베루스는 그녀의 이해도가 그리 높지는 않기를 바랐다. 그는 여전히 블랙이 한 짓이 뭔지 알아내야 했고, 알아내기 가장 쉬운 수단은 그녀를 통하는 것이었다. 하지만 그가 그 정보를 가지고 어떻게 행동할지 안다면, 그녀는 말해주지 않으려 들 것이다.

유감스럽게도, 그는 자신이 생각보다는 나은 인간이라고 남들을 믿게 하는 데 성공했던 적은 별로 없었다.

* * * * *

스네이프는 괜찮아 보였다. 해리엇은 그가 아팠는지 어땠는지 제대로 파악할 수 없었다. 그는 평소에도 아주 건강해 보이는 사람은 아니었으니까. 어쨌든 평소에 비해 건강이 나빠 보이지는 않았다. 특별히는. 대상이 스네이프인 것을 고려할 때 말이다. 오늘은 그의 분노가 아주아주 표면 가까이에서 끓고 있는 것 같았다. 수업이 끝날 무렵에는 그리핀도르 남자애들이 한 명도 빼놓지 않고 징계를 선고받은 것을 판단 기준으로 삼는다면. 해리엇은 이 과잉대응을, 스네이프가 어디를 갔다 왔든 별로 즐겁지는 않았다는 뜻으로 받아들였다.

한 줄기 희망이 제멋대로 싹텄다. 그가 저렇게 화가 난 것이, 쓸데없는 일로 그녀의 과제 수행을 보지 못했기 때문이 아닐까 하는. 그녀는 스스로에게 바보 같은 생각 좀 그만하라고 말해주었다.

그래도 마음에 드는 생각이기는 했다.

“해리엇,” 그리핀도르 테이블에서 그들이 늘 앉는 자리 쪽을 향해 걸어가고 있을 때 허마이니가 앞을 가리켰다.

“헤드윅!” 해리엇은 마지막 남은 몇 미터를 황급히 달려갔다. 헤드윅은 불쌍한 네빌의 호박주스를 인질로 삼고 그를 괴롭히고 있었다. 네빌은 불안한 얼굴로 자기 손을 그녀의 부리에서 멀찍이 떨어뜨려 놓은 채였다.

“아-안녕 해리엇,” 네빌이 말했다. 그는 이제 해리엇의 팔에 만족스럽게 자리 잡은 헤드윅을 아쉬운 듯 보고 있었다. 그가 부엉이를 갖고 싶어 하는 것도 이해할 만하다. 트레버는 별로 애완동물 같지 않았고, 언제나 그에게서 도망치려 했다.

“그 편지 그럼—?” 론이 입을 열다 말고 테이블 아래로 허마이니에게 걷어차인 후, “난 그 사람 이름 입 밖에 안 냈어!” 하고 투덜거렸다. 허마이니가 답답함과 경악이 뒤섞인 표정으로 그를 쳐다보았다.

“누-누구의 이름 말이야?” 네빌이 물었다. 그의 귀는 또 붉게 물들어 있었다.

“루핀 교수님,” 그렇게 답하며, 해리엇도 테이블 밑에서 론을 한 번 더 걷어찼다. 덤으로 눈도 부라려 주었다.

“오,” 네빌이 말했다. 적어도 그는 리무스가 아동 성추행범일지 모른다고 의심하는 것처럼 들리진 않았다.

론이 발목을 문지르며 들리지 않는 소리로 투덜거리는 동안, 해리엇은 헤드윅의 발목에서 시리우스의 편지를 떼어낸 뒤 그녀에게 스튜에 든 소고기 조각을 먹였다. 배가 찰 만큼 먹은 뒤 헤드윅은 감사의 인사를 하듯 부엉거리고 나서, 애정을 담아 해리엇의 귀를 가볍게 쪼고 날아올랐다. 가는 길에 그녀는 슬리데린 테이블 위로 낮게 활공하며 팬지 파킨슨이 비명을 지르게 만들었다. 해리엇은 피식 웃었다.

모두가 저녁을 먹으며 (입에 먹을 것을 넣은 채로) 웃고 떠드느라 정신없었다. 다른 무엇보다도 첫 번째 과제가 인기 있는 화제였다. 라벤더는 틈만 나면 세드릭의 영리한 작전을 되풀이해 떠벌리는 취미가 생긴 듯했다. 처음에는 집중해서 들어주던 파르바티도 슬슬 지겨운 얼굴이었다. 다른 아이들이 각자 다른 데 정신 팔고 있는 사이, 해리엇은 편지를 펼쳤다.

_넌_ _끝내줬어_ _홀리베리_ _,_ 편지는 서론도 건너뛰고 그렇게 시작했다. _난_ _교장의_ _탑에서_ _전부_ _다_ _봤어_ _._ _덤블도어가_ _나랑_ _스니브를_ _거기_ _같이_ _집어넣었거든_ _._ _무슨_ _꿍꿍이였는지_ _난_ _백_ _살까지_ _살아도_ _도무지_ _이해_ _못하겠지만_

해리엇은 거기서 일단 멈춘 다음 그 문장을 다시 한 번 읽었다. _스니브_. 스니벨루스의 줄임말이지? 스네이프? 스네이프도 거기 있었다고? 스네이프가 그녀를 봤다고?

그녀는 손에 든 편지를 향해 몸을 더 기울였다. 마치 그렇게 하면 이해 불가능한 진실이 선명해질 것처럼. 그리고 다음 내용을 재빨리 읽었다.

_하지만_ _내가_ _왜_ _그_ _[_ _이_ _부분에서_ _한_ _단어가_ _까맣게_ _지워져_ _있었다_ _._ _그녀는_ _그_ _단어가_ _‘_ _좆같은_ _(prick)’_ _이라고_ _거의_ _확신했다_ _]_ _얼간이_ _얘기를_ _하고_ _앉았지_ _._ _네_ _얘기만_ _하기에도_ _바쁜데_ _._ _네가_ _얼마나_ _[_ _그_ _뒤에_ _또_ _까맣게_ _지워진_ _단어는_ _분명_ _‘_ _엿같이_ _’_ _라고_ _읽을_ _수_ _있었다_ _]_ _인상적이었는지_ _._ _빗자루를_ _소환할_ _생각을_ _하다니_ _정말_ _굉장했어_ _._ _내_ _평생_ _그런_ _장면을_ _본_ _건_ _처음이야_ _._ _네_ _아빠라_ _해도_ _그런_ _생각을_ _해내지는_ _못했을_ _거야_ _._ _그가_ _살아_ _있었다면_ _지금쯤_ _정말_ _참아줄_ _수_ _없게_ _콧대를_ _세우고_ _있었겠지_ _._ _지금은_ _무니가_ _나에게_ _끔찍하다는_ _표정을_ _보내고_ _있어_ _,_ _홀리베리_ _._

해리엇은 지금처럼 히스테릭한 웃음과, 따뜻하고 몽글몽글한 행복함과, 한숨이 나올 것 같은 심정을 한꺼번에 느낀 적이 없었다. 평소 시리우스와 리무스에게서 기상천외한 편지를 받을 때 느껴지는 즐거움이나 그의 칭찬에 피어나는 자부심에 더해, 시리우스가 어쩌다 스네이프 욕을 줄줄이 늘어놓지 않기로 결심한 이 한 번이 하필이면 그가 그래주기를 자신이 진심으로 바랄 때라는 것이 답답하기 짝이 없었다.

그녀는 그가 스네이프를 언급한 한 줄을 읽고 또 읽으며, 생각에 잠겼다…

그러니까, 스네이프는 아무래도 트리위저드 시합을 보고 있었던 것 같다 (하필 시리우스와 함께. 그리고 더욱 놀랍게도, 둘 중 누구도 죽지 않았다). 그것도 교장선생님 사무실에서! 그녀는 시리우스가 왜 경기장까지 내려오지 않았는지는 알았다—어쨌든 이유는 대충 짐작할 수 있었다. 대량살인 누명을 쓰고 수배 중인 사람이니까—하지만 스네이프는 왜? 왜 모두들 그가 어디 다른 데 가고 없다는 듯이 시침을 뗐을까?

게다가 스네이프는 그녀를 봐놓고도 아무 말 안 했다. 보지 못한 척하려는 생각이었을까?

그녀는 자신의 머리카락을 쥐어뜯고 싶었다. 스네이프의 머리카락을 쥐어뜯을 수 있으면 더 좋고. 왜 그 망할 인간은 아주 사소한 정보까지 무시무시한 비밀인 것처럼 행동하는 걸까?

“저녁 다 먹었어?” 허마이니가 물었다. “난 도서관이 문 닫기 전에 잠깐 들르고 싶거든. 다음 주에 내야 하는 과제에 들어갈 룬 문자 번역을 재확인하고 싶어서 그러는데—”

“그래,” 해리엇은 한숨을 쉬며 편지를 접어 품에 넣었다.

“그가 뭐래?” 같이 대연회장을 나오는 길에 론이 물었다. 해리엇은 곁눈질로 스네이프를 살피려고 애쓰지 않는 것처럼 행동하고 싶었다. 사실은 있는 힘을 다해 그를 살피고 있었지만. 그리고 그가 옆에 앉은 해그리드에게 가려 거의 보이지 않는다는 사실에 답답해서 속이 터질 것 같았지만. 그녀가 거기 너무 정신을 집중한 나머지, 론은 그녀의 어깨를 두드린 다음 질문을 한 번 더 반복해야 했다.

“오—그냥 과제 잘 통과한 거 축하한다고.”

“오,” 허마이니의 대꾸는 지나치게 놀란 어조로 들렸다. 하지만 곧이어 해리엇도 무엇이—혹은 누가—그녀를 놀라게 했는지 보았다.

데자뷰를 느끼기 충분한 장면이었다. 아스테리아 그린그라스가 중앙계단 앞에 서 있었다. 편지봉투처럼 보이는 물건을 품에 꼭 안은 채로. 해리엇이 그녀를 발견했을 무렵, 아스테리아는 이미 이쪽을 향해 뛰어오고 있었다.

“이거 당신을 위한 거예요!” 숨가쁜 목소리로 외치며 그녀는 해리엇의 손에 봉투 비슷한 물건을 전했다. 그리고 곧장 해리엇의 목을 끌어안고 속삭였다. “당신은 완벽하게, 경이롭게 굉장했어요!”

그러더니 그녀는 아마빛 머리카락을 휘날리며 다시 뛰어 사라졌다. 슬리데린 기숙사로 가는 계단을 내려가는 발소리가 타닥타닥 들렸다. 해리엇은 이 돌풍 같은 우편배달 방식에 좀 얼떨떨해져서 눈을 깜박였다.

“이상한 애야, 쟤는,” 론이 말했다. “엄청난 미인이지만, 그래도 이상해.”

“그러니,” 허마이니는 차갑게 내뱉고, 계단을 향해 쌩 앞서 가버렸다. 그녀의 어깨는 갑자기 블라우스 뒤에 옷걸이라도 하나 끼워넣은 듯 뻣뻣했다.

혼란스러운 얼굴로, 론은 해리엇을 돌아보았다. “내가 무슨 말을 했다고 저래?”

해리엇은 자신이 아스테리아의 편지를 열어보는 행위에 너무나도 심취해 있어서 그의 질문을 못 들은 척하려고 무지하게 노력했다.

아스테리아는 이번에도 그녀를 위해 카드를 만들어준 것 같았다. 종이 두 장을 절묘하게 이어붙인 카드 겉면에는 무시무시한 혼테일이 실물 그대로의 모습으로 그려져 있었다. 금빛 혜성이 그 앞을 가로질러 지나갔다. 카드를 열자 그 안에는, 드래곤이 자기 알을 품은 둥지를 끌어안고 행복한 얼굴로 잠들어 있고, 그 위로 금빛 혜성이 자유자재로 움직이며 날아다니는 그림이 그려져 있었다. 잠든 드래곤의 콧구멍에서는 가느다란 연기가 평화롭게 피어오르기까지 했다.

해리엇은 씩 웃었다. 그리고 같이 들어있던 편지로 시선을 돌렸다.

그 편지는 검은색 밀랍으로 봉해져 있었다. 천천히, 조심스럽게, 그녀는 봉인을 뜯고 양피지를 펼쳤다.

_포터_ _양_ _—_ _이_ _편지를_ _받을_ _네가_ _긴장의_ _끈을_ _놓고_ _마냥_ _태평하게_ _있지는_ _않았기를_ _바란다_ _._ _네가_ _준비해야_ _할_ _과제는_ _아직_ _두_ _개나_ _남아_ _있다_ _._ _금요일_ _저녁에_ _와서_ _진척_ _상황을_ _보고하도록_ _._

해리엇은 그 쪽지를 두 번 읽지 않고 주머니에 넣은 뒤, 아무 일도 없었던 것처럼 론을 따라 계단을 올라갔다. 하지만 만족스러운 미소가 얼굴 전체에 퍼지는 것을 막기는 매우 어려웠다.

 


	67. 67장. 정직한 심장이 나침반 (An Honest Heart as Compass)

 

 

하늘에서 달이 부풀어가는 동안, 시리우스는 끊임없이 해리엇 이야기를 했다 (그러다 가끔은 스네이프를 또 한 번 망원경으로 두들겨 패고 싶은 열망을 털어놓기도 했다). 그럴 때면 그의 얼굴은 리무스가 기억하는 한 가장 강렬한 활기와 자부심과 집중력으로 빛나곤 했다. 해리엇을 시합에 출전하지 못하게 하려던 그의 시도가 물거품으로 돌아간 것이나, 두 사람이 그녀의 과제 수행을 보기 위해 출발할 때까지 그를 야금야금 좀먹던 자기혐오 같은 것은 잊힌 듯 보였다… 하지만 정말은 물론, 그렇지 않을 것이다.

가끔 (자주) 리무스는 아즈카반이 시리우스의 영혼을 아주 단순한 사고와 감정만 느낄 수 있는 단계로 퇴화시킨 것은 아닐까 생각했다. 12년간 끊임없이 빼앗겼던 기억이 진정으로 돌아오는 일이 가능할까? 아니면 재회한 직후 그 절박했던 몇 주간의 모습에 비해 훨씬 ‘개선된’ 그의 현 상태 역시, 단지 가끔은 멀쩡한 허상을 다른 때보다 더 잘 유지할 수 있게 된 것뿐일까?

원체 시리우스는 일상생활의 당연한 일부분인 복잡한 감정의 뒤얽힘에 잘 대처하지 못했다. 그는 그런 것을 무작정 돌파하거나, 멀찍이 밀어두거나, 발로 짓밟고 지나갔다. 제대로 세상 밖에서 시간을 보내며 나이를 먹어갈 수 있었다면, 어쩌면 그 방면에서도 좀 나아질 수 있었을지 모른다… 하지만 그는 오직 과거의 잔재와 후회만을 끌어안고 십수 년을 보냈다. 그는 정체했다. 그밖의 다른 것은 할 기회가 없었다.

그리고 이제 그들이 마주하고 있는 세상은… 볼드모트가 점점 힘을 얻어가며, 분명히 해리엇을 노리게 될 상황에서, 그녀를 보살피는 일은 복잡한 고려가 필요했다…

시리우스가 그것을 감당할 수 있을까?

리무스는?

만월의 위협은 언제나 그 전의 며칠을 좀 더 어둡게 가라앉혔다. 그의 생각을 좀먹고 심장을 파고들어, 마침내는 아침에 침대에서 몸을 일으키는 데만도 각고의 노력이 필요할 만큼. 이번 달의 위협은 한층 더 어둡게만 느껴졌다. 그는 스네이프와 의논할 기회를 더 얻지 못했다. 그때, 스네이프가 조소를 머금고 늘 그렇듯 도움 안 되게 굴었던 한 차례의 실패한 시도를 제외하면—하지만 지난달의 고통이 단순한 할로윈 만월의 부산물이 아니었다면 어떻게 하지? 이번 달에는 울프스베인이 아예 듣지 않는다면?

혹시 울프스베인 _자체가_ 문제의 근원이라면?

실낱같은 한순간, 약이 담긴 잔을 들어올리고 거기서 올라오는 연기가 입과 코를 공격해도 구역질을 하지 않으려 노력하는 동안—스네이프가 이 구토 유발하는 구제책의 첫 잔을 건네준 이래 처음으로—그는 이 약을 복용하지 않는 선택을 고려했다…

하지만 곧이어 그는 코를 막고 약을 단숨에 들이켰다. 그가 타인에게 해를 끼치지 못하도록 막는 안전핀 역할을 울프스베인이 계속하는 한, 그는 계속 이 약을 복용할 것이다. 만약 스네이프가 그에게 독을 먹이는 거라면, 그렇다면… 설령 그렇다 해도, 이 마법약이 약속한 효과를 내는 한 리무스는 역시 약을 먹는 쪽을 택할 것이다.

시리우스에게는 그 결심을 말하지 않았다.

그날 오후, 시리우스는 답지 않게 조용했다. 해가 저물고, 달이 부드러운 (하지만 결코 진정 부드럽지는 않은) 호선을 그리며 떠오르기를 기다리는 내내. 리무스는 달이 자신의 뼈 안쪽을 골수처럼 내달리거나 피에 섞여 흐르는 듯한 느낌은 받지 못했다. 늑대로의 변형은 그렇지 않다. 그저 약간 덥고, 삭신이 쑤시고, 속이 거북했다. 그의 머리 전체가 지끈거리기 시작했고, 화산 분화 직전 끓어오르는 용암처럼 성질머리가 날카로워졌다. 하지만 달의 움직임은 감지할 수 없었다. 그저 그뿐이었다… 변할 뿐.

 “난 스네이프한테서 도움되는 말을 하나도 끌어내지 못했어,” 시리우스가 불쑥 말했다.

리무스는 이마를 문질렀다. 혹시 그렇게 하면 머릿속에 들어찬 듯한 털실 뭉치를 걷어내고 이해를 주물러 넣을 수 있을까 싶어서. 생각이란 것을 하는 것 자체가 힘들었다… 전에는 이렇게까지 힘들지 않았다. 최근 들어 점점 더 어려워지고 있었다.

방금, 원을 그리며 이마를 문지르던 중, 갑자기 한 가지를 이해할 수 있었다.

 “방금 _네_ 가 _스네이프_ 에게 도움을 청하러 갔다고 했어?” 아니, 만월이 그의 귀에 헛소리를 불어넣는 것이 틀림없었다.

시리우스는 알아들을 수 없는 소리를 중얼거리며 난로 속의 장작을 뒤적거렸다. 그리고 부지깽이를 치우고 나무가 잿더미로 무너지게 두었다. 리무스는 (늑대는) 불을 싫어했다, 이렇게 가까이서는.

 “그는 빌어먹게도 도움이 되지 않았어.”

시리우스는 부지깽이를 받침대 위로 내던졌다. 그리고 쨍그랑 울리는 소리에 리무스가 꿈틀거리자 저도 함께 움찔했다.

 “내일 다시 그와 얘기할 자리를 마련할 수도 있겠지,” 리무스가 말했다. 그러는 동안에도 _내가_ _그때까지_ _정신을_ _차린다면_ _말이지만_ 이라는 생각이 머릿속을 스쳤다. 그 생각은 울프스베인의 악취만큼 씁쓸하고 달갑지 않았다. “이제 우리 모두 해리엇의 과제 걱정으로 정신이 산만하지 않은 상태니까, 이… 이 문제를 좀 더 철저히 조사할 수 있을 거야.”

시리우스는 그를 힐끗 보고, 입술을 깨물더니 고개를 끄덕였다.

리무스는 눈을 감고 의자에 몸을 기댔다. 지친 척 가장하면서. 그가 약한 모습을 남에게 보일 때는 단 한 경우뿐이었다, 가짜로 약한 척할 때. 차라리 밖으로 뛰쳐나가고 싶은 자기 자신을 감추기 위해서. 달이 둥실 떠올라 온 세상을 은과 뼈의 조각들로 편편이 깨트리는 동안, 그는 탁 트인 대지를 마음껏 내달리고 싶었다.

 

* * * * *

스네이프의 쪽지를 받은 뒤, 해리엇은 이틀 동안 황금알의 비밀을 푸는 데 도전했다. 프레드와 조지가 아무리 엄숙하게 장담한다 해도, 그 알에서 나오는 소리가 정말로 퍼시가 샤워하며 노래 부르는 소리일 확률은 낮았다. 네빌이 말한 크루시아투스 저주일 리도 없었다. 그건 불법이었으니까 (첫 번째 과제는 “미친 짓”과 “불법” 사이에는 어쨌든 선이 _존재하기_ 는 한다는 것을 보여주었다). 다음으로 셰이머스가 제시한 반시(banshee) 설도 틀린 것으로 밝혀졌다. 도서관에는 반시가 나오는 페이지에 지팡이를 가져다 대면 실제 반시 울음소리와 똑같은 소리를 내는 책이 있었다. 해리엇과 론이 알게 되었듯이, 도서관에서 읽었다가는 당장 핀스 부인에게 쫓겨난 다음 일주일간 도서관 출입을 금지당하는 책이기도 했다.

 “이렇게 됐으니, 혹시라도 맥고나걸이 그 변환 주문(Switching Spell)에 대해 두루마리 한 장 분량 쓰는 걸 면제해주지 않을까?” 론이 별로 큰 희망은 담지 않고서 물었다. 그는 도서관 밖의 복도에서 일없이 바닥을 걷어차고 있었다. 해리엇은 바닥 대신 벽을 걷어찼다.

 (혼자서 조용히 룬 문자를 연구하고 있던 허마이니는 핀스 부인의 보복 조치에서 무사했다. 만약 해리엇과 론이 떠들썩하게 도서관을 떠나올 때 그녀가 알아채지 못했다면, 그들이 사라진 것을 깨닫기까지는 한참 걸릴 것이다.)

 “아마 아닐걸,” 해리엇은 씩씩거렸다. 래번클로 3학년 몇 명이 도서관을 나오더니, 론과 해리엇을 지나쳐 가며 키득거렸다. 해리엇은 돌벽을 한 번 더 걷어찼지만, 벽에는 흔적도 남기지 못하고 자기 발가락만 삐끗한 다음 욕설을 중얼거렸다. “그 망할 책을 우리가 읽기를 바라지 않았다면 애초에 왜 거기 갖다 둔 거야?”

일단 책을 빌려서 나온 다음 지팡이로 눌러봤어야 한다는 뻔한 사실을 지적하기에, 론은 지나치게 좋은 친구였다. “아마 그 책 어딘가에는 사서의 그림도 있을 거야. 그걸 찌르면 쉭쉭거리면서 ‘정숙!”하고 외치겠지.”

10분쯤 지났을 때 허마이니가 거대한 책 두 권을 끌어안고 그들과 합류했다. 그 두 권 중 한 권은 거의 해리엇의 몸집만큼 컸다. 허마이니 역시 아주 좋은 친구였지만, 그녀는 자신이 옳았음을 확인하는 것 역시 지나치게 좋아했기 때문에 입을 다물기 힘든 듯했다. “그냥 잠깐만 참고 책을 빌렸으면—” 거기까지 말하고 나서 그녀는 해리엇의 표정을 제대로 보았고, 그 옆에서 론이 목을 자르는 손짓을 해보이는 것도 본 것 같았다. “뭐, 어쨌든,” 그녀가 다급하게 화제를 바꿨다. “내가 그 책을 따로 빼놓는 데 성공했어, 그녀가 너흴, 음—어쨌든, 여기.”

그녀는 너무 오래되어 거의 썩어가는 책을 내밀었다. 『스코틀란드, 아일란드, 웨일스, 앵글란드의 괴-성 지르는 괴-수 열람 (Shreeking Beests of Scottlond, Eireland, Waels, and Engelond)』.

 “그걸 이제 뭐에 쓰겠어?” 해리엇은 물었다. 지금 현재 그녀는 도서관, 책, 혹은 도서관과 책을 싫어하지 않는 사람을 향해 친절하게 굴고 싶은 마음이 조금도 들지 않았다.

 “글쎄, 난 네가 다른 항목도 찾아보고 싶을지 모른다고 생각했어. 실제로 알에서 나오는 소리랑 울음소리가 일치하는 경우가 있을지도 모르잖아. 셰이머스가 말한 반시가 아니었다고 해서 다른 괴물도 아닐 거라고 단정할 수는 없어.”

해리엇은 그것이 매우 합리적인 계획임을 인정할 수밖에 없었다—그녀가 생각하고 있던 계획보다는 훨씬 합리적이었다. 그녀의 원래 계획은 그 책을 좌우로 회전하는 계단 아래로 던져버리는 것이었다.

 “왜 벌써부터 그렇게 걱정하는 거야?” 그리핀도르 기숙사로 돌아가는 길에 론이 물었다. “앞으로 석 달이나 남았잖아!”

 “난 그냥… 일찍 시작하는 게 좋을 것 같아서,” 해리엇은 두 사람의 시선을 피하며 말했다. 스네이프의 길쭉하고 삐죽삐죽한 손글씨가 잘난 척 그녀의 기억 속을 헤엄쳤다. _금요일_ _저녁에_ _와서_ _진척_ _상황을_ _보고하도록_ … 그것보다 조금 더 오래 묵은 기억 속에서는 스네이프의 무덤덤한 목소리가 울려 퍼지며 그녀를 불편하게 했다. _너는_ _공부_ _열심히_ _할_ _능력을_ _갖추고는_ _있지만_ _,_ _학업에_ _열심이지는_ _않지_ …

그녀는 턱을 단단히 굳혔다.

그가 알려주었던 드래곤을 상대하는 전략은 너무… 그녀답지 않았다. 그 방식은 허마이니에게 어울렸을 방식이다—혹은 어쩌면 세드릭 디고리에게나, 왜냐면 그는 그렇게 학업에 열심이라고 하니까—하지만 해리엇의 방식은…

사실 해리엇의 방식이랄 것도 없었다. 그녀는 무디의 제안을 받아들였을 뿐이니까. 스네이프가 그녀 스스로 빗자루를 떠올렸다고 생각하는 것과 그렇지 않은 것, 둘 중 어느 것이 더 나은지 마음을 정할 수가 없었다. 그녀에게 그렇게 영리한 생각을 해낼 능력이 있다고 그가—마지못해서라도—믿어준다면, 좋을 것 같긴 했다. 스네이프에게는 그 정도도 대단한 인정일 테니까—하지만 그러면 그는 다른 과제를 준비할 때도 그녀가 그 비슷하게 참신한 발상을 해내리라 기대할 텐데…

한 가지는 분명했다. 그녀는 이번 과제는 혼자 힘으로 해내고 싶었다. 왜냐면…

특별한 이유는 없지만.

* * * * *

포터 양에게 금요일 저녁에 찾아오라고 하면서, 세베루스는 그것이 지극히 부적절한 행동임을 똑바로 인지하고 있었다. 그가 해서는 안 되는 행동이었다. 2주 전에 그녀를 처소에 들였던 것은 오로지 그녀가 예상치 못한 상황에 갑작스럽게 찾아온 데다, 분명하고 시급하게 요구하는 바가 있었기 때문이었다. 하지만 그때도 그래서는 안 되는 거였다. 그런 상황을 누군가 목격하고 고발한다면, 그가 해고당하는 것은 그나마 나은 결말일 것이다.

하지만 그는 언제나 하나의 행동으로 두 가지 이상의 동기를 충족시키는 요령을 알고 있었다. 그는 시리우스 블랙이 무슨 짓을 저질렀는지 알아내고 싶었고, 포터 양이 다음 과제의 실마리를 찾아내도록 독촉하고 싶었고, 그에 더해 덤블도어에게도 살짝 보복하고 싶었다.

 (이제 수요일이었지만, 그는 여전히 덤블도어에게 화가 나 있었다. 아마 앞으로 5년 후 수요일에도 똑같이 그에게 화가 나 있을 것이다. 그들 두 사람 다 5년 후까지 살아 있다면.)

덤블도어가 과하게 호들갑 떨며 두 사람 사이를 경계했던 그 여름날을 떠올리고, 그는 포터 양에게 그때의 스크래블 게임을 가져오라고 하는 것까지 심각하게 고려해 보았다. 덤블도어를 그만큼 더 엿먹이기 위해서.

위험한 게임이었다—스크래블 말고. 미성년자인 학생을 대상으로 심히 부적절한 상황을 만드는 것이—하지만 교장에게는 그가 필요했다. 13년 전 세베루스가 감옥에 가지 않아도 되도록 중재했듯, 그는 세베루스가 포터 양에게 늦은 시각 차를 대접했다고 해서 해고하지는 않을 것이다.

물론 덤블도어도 노할 수는 있었다. 분명히 그가 늘 택하는 방식, 어쩐지 금붕어에게 무참히 짓밟히는 기분이 들게 하는 그 특유의 방식으로 보복해올 것이다. 하지만 그래도 세베루스를 손에서 놓지는 않을 것이다.

…그것도 물론, 다른 사람에게 발각되지 않는 선에서나 가능한 일이겠지만. 부디 포터 양이, 지난 부정행위 준비 모임들과 마찬가지로 이번 만남도 비밀로 하고 신중하게 행동할 만큼은 눈치가 있기를 바랄 수밖에.

하지만 수요일이 가고 목요일이 오자, 그는 어쩐지 마음이 불편해지기 시작했다. 정확히 말하면, 월드컵 이후 그의 일상을 차츰 침범해온 불편함이 새로이 힘을 얻어 그를 산만하게 했다. 세베루스는 짜증이 났다. 분명 처음 시작할 때는 자신이 제대로 옹졸하게 앙심을 품고 있었던 것 같은데, 이제 그는 거의… *양심*의 습격을 받고 있었다. 그리고 그것은 분명 덤블도어를 생각해서는 아니었다.

하지만 포터 양은…

그는 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. 자신을 비밀리에 만나는 일은 아무에게도 말해서는 안 되지만, 동시에 다른 누군가 이런 만남을 요구할 경우 곧바로 미네르바에게 알려야 한다고 그녀에게 주지시키는 것은 무척 난감한 대화가 될 것이다. 그 자신의 기숙사 여학생들의 경우, 그는 언제나 7학년 여학생 반장에게 그 대화의 의무를 지웠다. 그들은 물론, 슬리데린답게, 무엇을 (누구를) 이용할 수 있는지에 중점을 두고 설명할 것이다. 어쨌든 그는 그들이 슬리데린 나름의 방식으로 그 의무를 진지하게 수행하도록 다짐해두었다.

그러던 와중에 시리우스 블랙이 찾아와 루핀이 죽어간다고 말했다.

* * * * *

간신히 얕게 잠이 든 지 한 시간도 채 되기 전에, 문을 쾅쾅 두들기는 소리에 세베루스는 퍼뜩 일어났다. 정신이 제대로 돌아오기 전 한순간, 그는 포터 양이 찾아왔다고 생각했다. 지금이 금요일 밤이고 자신은 난롯가 의자에 앉아 잠깐 졸았음이 틀림없다고. 저녁을 먹고 깨어 있기에는 너무 지쳐 있어서 (아니면 나이를 먹어가고 있거나). 시계를 보자 5시 45분이었다—오전 5시 45분.

어쩌면 덤블도어가 그를 해고하려고 찾아왔는지도 모른다, 눈가를 문질러 잠을 쫓으며 세베루스는 생각했다. 어쩌면 그와 포터 양의 예정된 만남을 덤블도어가 알아내고… 어쩌면 그녀가 집요정에게 털어놓았을지도 모른다…

이렇게 멍청한 생각을 줄줄이 떠올리고 있다니, 아직도 잠이 덜 깬 것이 분명했다.

잠기운을 떨치기 위해 혀를 깨물고 나서, 문을 당겨 열 때쯤에는 그도 그럭저럭 정신이 든 상태였다.

맞은편에는 시리우스 블랙이 서 있었다. 그러니 세베루스는 아직 잠들어 있는 것이 틀림없었다.

 “대체 뭐 하느라 이렇게 엿같이 시간을 끈 거야?” 블랙은 으르렁거리지 않았다. 비꼬는 것 같지도 않았다. 그 목소리에는 혐오감도 조바심도 느껴지지 않았다. 절박하게 들리는 목소리였다. “넌 지금 당장 나랑 가야 해, 당장—”

 “무슨 일이지?” 평소라면 세베루스는 아무리 피곤하거나 혼란스러워도 문제없이 심술궂게 굴 수 있었지만, 지금 당장은 너무 피곤하고 너무 혼란스러웠다.

 “리무스가—죽어가. 얼른!”

세베루스는 블랙을 멍하니 응시했다. 블랙은 욕설을 뇌까리고는 그의 팔을 붙잡아 당겼다.

 “좀 움직이지 않겠어? 난 진짜로 심각해, 시시껄렁한 말다툼할 여유 없다고!”

세베루스는 머릿속으로 블랙의 손을 뿌리치고 ‘거참 속 시원하게 잘된 일이군’이라고 말한 뒤 방으로 들어가 문을 잠그는 자신의 모습을 상상했다. 다시 제대로 침대에 누워 잠을 청하며, 루핀이 사라진 세상의 꿈을 꾸는 자신을.

하지만 기이하게도, 그는 그중 어떤 것도 실행에 옮기지 않았다. 그의 발이 허락도 없이 움직여 블랙이 이끄는 대로 따르기 시작했다. 그의 목소리가 말했다. “블랙, 이것이 혹시라도 나를 성에서 멀리 떨어뜨린 다음 뭔가 비열한 복수를 하려는 수작이라면—”

 “아니야,” 블랙이 딱딱거렸다.

 “나와 관련된 일에서는 네 전적이 워낙 화려하니까 말이야—”

블랙이 그를 한 발짝 뒤로 밀치더니, 자기 상체를 좀 보라는 듯 팔을 아래위로 휘둘렀다. “이게 뭐로 보여!” 그가 외쳤다.

세베루스는 대량의 혈흔으로 보이는 것을 물끄러미 바라보았다. 사실, 그 핏자국은 누군가가 블랙의 상체에 기대 피를 토해낸 것처럼 보였다.

물론 그는 여전히 의심을 거두지 못하고 그것이 진짜 피인지 만져보고 싶은 마음이 들었지만, 만약 저것이 늑대인간의 피라면 그럴 수 없었다. 혈액을 만지는 것만으로 전염된 사례는 기록에 없었지만—사실 직접 물리는 것 이외의 전염 방법이 있었다면 블랙은 지금쯤 늑대인간이 되고도 남았겠지만—그렇다 해도 손을 대고픈 생각은 없었다.

 “난 이럴 시간이 없어!” 블랙은 계속해서 고함을 치고 있었다. “올 거야 말 거야?”

 “입을 닥치겠다면 가지. 본인이 아직도 수배 중인 도망자 신세임을 알고는 있나?”

블랙은 이 조건을 받아들이는 듯했다—혐오감과 증오심이 타오르는 얼굴로나마. 그는 개로 변신하더니 앞장서서 복도를 뛰어갔다.

그리고 세베루스는 어째선가 잠자코 그 뒤를 따랐다.

* * * * *

루핀은 인간의 모습을 하고 있었다. 이유는 알 수 없지만, 세베루스는 그가 늑대의 형태를 하고 있으리라 생각했다. 달이 지고 난 시점이었는데도. 밤은 여전히 나뭇가지며 산길 끄트머리에 매달려 하늘을 어둡게 물들였다. 동이 트려면 한참 남은 듯했다. 산장을 밝히고 있는 것은 난롯불과 침실의 램프 하나뿐이었다. 루핀의 얼굴과 가슴, 갈비뼈 움푹 파인 부분마다 그림자가 고여 있었다.

그림자 사이사이로 보이는 루핀은 시체처럼 창백하고 움직임이 없었다. 세베루스는 그의 맥박을 찾았다. 박동은 약한데 심박수는 높았다. 피부는 타는 듯 뜨거웠다. 하지만 늑대인간들은 원래 그렇다. 울프스베인을 실험하던 여름에 루핀이 알려주었다. 그들은 언제나 보통 인간보다 체온이 높다고. 루핀은 야생에서 살아남기 위해서 그런 것이 아니겠냐는 가설을 가지고 있었다.

그렇지만 그것을 감안해도 루핀이 지나치게 뜨겁게 느껴지는 것은 단순히 자신의 상상만은 아니리라.

“내가 왜 여기 있지?” 잠이 부족한 뇌가 멋대로 물었다. 세베루스는 자신이 좀처럼 멍한 상태에서 헤어나오지 못하는 것을, 루핀이 죽든 살든 사실 별로 신경 쓰지 않기 때문으로 해석했다.

_그러면_ _대체_ _*_ _왜_ _*_ _여길_ _왔지_ _?_ 내면의 기숙사 중 하나가 물었다. 아마 래번클로일 것이다. 그를 여기까지 끌고 온 것은 내면의 후플푸프 아니면 그리핀도르일 테니까. 그는 블랙을 공격해 전신마비 주문을 건 다음, 아침에 그의 슬리데린들 중 한 명의 발에 걷어차이도록 복도에 던져둘 수도 있었다. 왜 그러지 않았는지는 설명하기 힘들었다.

 “네가 그 빌어먹을 늑대인간 마법약의 잘나신 전문가니까,” 블랙이 말했다.

 “나는 울프스베인을 제조할 능력이 있을 뿐이지, 천치 놈. 빌어먹을 늑대인간 치유사가 아니라.”

 “하지만 네가 그 엿같은 마법약을 만들잖아.” 블랙의 목소리에 다시 조금 전의 절박함이 배어들고 있었다. 아마도 그 절박함이 진정으로 자리를 뜬 적조차 없었던 것이겠지만. “그 약이 어딘가 잘못된 거라고, 정말이야! 그것 때문에 그가 이렇게 된 거야!”

 “블랙, 내가 몇 주 전에도 말했다시피, 인간의 육체는 시간의 흐름에 따라 소모되기 마련이야. 이제까지의 기록에 따르면—”

 “그는 _죽지_ 않아!” 블랙이 포효했다. 방 한쪽 구석의 램프가 폭발했다. 세베루스는 방패 주문을 사용해 쏟아져 내리는 깨진 도자기 조각들을 막아냈다. 이제 방의 조명은 벽난로 안에서 타오르는 불만 남아, 내부를 붉고 검은 빛으로 물들였다.

 “내 문을 두들겨 연 직후에 네 입으로 그가 죽어간다고 했던 것 같은데.”

 “난 지금 당장, 이 상황을 말한 거지, 그런—일반론을 얘기한 게 아니야!” 블랙은 두 손으로 머리카락을 부여잡았다. 그의 얼굴에 끝간 데 모를 분노와 무력함과 비탄과 고통이 생생했다. 그 순간 예상치 못하게 세베루스는 13년 전의 하룻밤을 떠올렸다. 덤블도어의 사무실에서, 그가 자신의 얼굴을 똑바로 보고, 단 두 마디(*)를 내뱉었던 그때… 지금, 이 아주 짧은 한순간, 세베루스는 그때 자신의 얼굴이 현재 블랙의 얼굴과 같아 보였을까 돌이켜 생각해보았다.

블랙에게 공감하는 것은 끔찍하고 소름끼치고 어느 모로나 그가 결단코 원치 않는 경험이었다.

 “네 늑대인간 애인은 죽을 거다. 아마 천천히 고통스럽게 죽어가겠지. 지금 그가 잠들어 있는 사이 숨을 끊어주는 것이 자비로운 일일지도 몰라.”

블랙은 그를 멍하니 응시했다. 한순간, 그는 어떤 사람이 그렇게 잔인할 수 있음에 진심으로 충격받은 것처럼 보였다. 짧은 순간, 그는 거의… 상처받은 얼굴을 했다. 세베루스는 그의 따귀를 한 대 치고 싶었다. 그 얼굴에 떠오른 상처를 손톱으로 뜯어내주고 싶었다. 어떻게 감히 블랙이 왜소하고 연약하고 인간적인 모습을 보일 수 있단 말인가?

그 직후 상처는, 들불처럼 빠르게, 분노로 전환되었다.

그가 무슨 주문을 쓰려고 했는지, 블랙의 심장에서 어떤 어둠이 흘러나와 그 지팡이에 가학적인 전류를 불어넣었을지, 세베루스는 영영 알아내지 못했다. 잔뜩 쉰, 걸걸한 목소리가 꺽꺽대며 말해왔기 때문이다.

 “너희 둘… 고함 속에… 계속 잘 수… 을 리가…”

 “무니.” 블랙의 분노는 절절한 안도감에 집어삼켜지고, 순식간에 그는 루핀의 머리맡에 가 있었다. 세베루스는 몸을 돌려, 떠날 준비를 했다. 지금 여기서 한순간이라도 더 오래, 날것의 진심 어린 감정을 목격하고 싶지 않았다. 무언가를… 생각나게 하는.

하지만 루핀이 쇳소리로 말을 걸었다. “스네이프. 부디… 있어. 우리… 얘기해야… 것이…”

그는 기침하느라 말을 멈췄다—온몸을 들썩이는, 속을 게워내는 듯한, 발작과도 같은 기침이었다. 마지막에 그는 블랙이 내민 대야에 피를 뱉어냈다. 블랙의 얼굴 위 피부는 긴장으로 팽팽히 당겨져 당장이라도 뼈와 분리될 것처럼 보였다.

 “넌 쉬어야 해,” 블랙이 말했다. 그의 목소리는 거의 루핀의 목소리만큼 쉬어 있었다. “이 사람 같지도 않은 새끼랑 말을 섞는 대신.” 좀 전의 분노가 도로 모습을 드러냈다. 세베루스에게로 향하는 그의 눈은 평소보다 더 강력한 혐오감으로 가득했다. 험한 조명 아래서, 블랙 그 자신도 별로 사람처럼 보이지는 않았다.

 “패드풋,” 루핀의 목소리에는 마디마디 고통이 가득했다. 너무나 낮은 목소리라 거의 공기에 가로막혀 안 들릴 정도였지만, 블랙은 그 즉시 완전히 입을 다물었다. 세베루스는 언제나 블랙을 그렇게 입 닥치게 할 수 있는 능력을 원했었지만, 지금 이 순간 자신은 절대로 그럴 수 없을 것을 완벽하게 깨달았다.

세베루스는 기다렸다. 하지만 루핀은 더 이상 입을 열지 않았다. 그저 들이마시고 내쉬는 간단한 동작조차 불로 지지고 칼로 찌르는 고통인 것처럼 간신히 숨을 쉬었다. 블랙은 무력함에 사로잡힌 얼굴로 그 주변을 맴돌았다. 세베루스는 그 어느 때보다 더 두 사람이 역겨웠다.

“두 사람과 달리, 나는 아침에 일하러 가야 한다는 걸 알고 있겠지?” 그는 차가운 조소를 담아 물었다.

그때 블랙의 얼굴을 보며 그는, 이 아침에 결국 그들 둘 중 하나가 상대방을 죽이게 되지는 않을까 상상했다.

루핀이 느릿느릿, 불안정한 팔을 들어올려 블랙의 팔 위에 얹었다. 그렇게밖에 표현할 수 없었다. 그 손은 붙잡지도 막지도 않고 그저 얹혀 있었다. 팔을 들어올린 다음 다시 떨어뜨리는 것이 지금 루핀이 할 수 있는 전부라는 듯이.

“나중에… 와서… 지금… 얘기할… 없어… 네가… 될 때…”

그는 다시 기침을 시작했다. 세베루스는 침실 문을 거칠게 밀어 열고 그들을 뒤로 했다.

* * * * *

_그곳의_ _천장은_ _너무_ _높아서_ _그저_ _캄캄한_ _어둠처럼_ _보였다_ _._ _벽_ _쪽으로_ _늘어선_ _선반들은_ _모두_ _비어_ _있었다_ _._ _바닥은_ _반짝이는_ _알갱이_ _같은_ _것들로_ _가득했다_ _._ _그_ _알갱이들에서_ _뿜어져_ _나오는_ _빛이_ _공간_ _전체를_ _별무리처럼_ _은은한_ _금빛으로_ _물들였다_ _._

_하지만_ _그_ _별무리_ _-_ _빛은_ _구름처럼_ _뭉쳐서_ _위로_ _솟아오르고_ _있었다_ _._ _그리고_ _그것이_ _위로_ _올라갈수록_ _빛은_ _희미해졌다_ _._

_빛이_ _희미해지며_ _,_ _공간은_ _차츰_ _어둠에_ _잠겼다_ _._

_그리고_ _공간이_ _어둠에_ _잠기는_ _것을_ _지켜보면서_ _,_ _해리엇은_ _가슴_ _깊은_ _곳에서부터_ _한_ _가지를_ _확실하게_ _깨달았다_ _._ _방금_ _그녀가_ _무언가_ _너무나_ _소중해서_ _다른_ _무엇으로도_ _대체할_ _수_ _없는_ _것을_ _잃어버렸음을_ _._

* * * * *

그녀가 눈을 떴을 때 보이는 것은 어둠뿐이었다. 그녀는 호그와트 기숙사 방 자신의 침대 안에 있었다. 심장이 빠르게 뛰고 마음이 산란했다.

그녀는 다리 사이에 엉킨 침대 시트를 더듬더듬 걷어낸 다음 휘장을 열었다. 바깥은 아직 어두웠다. 머리맡에 놔두는 시계에 손을 대자 시계가 부드러운 빛으로 깨어나며 오전 6시 32분을 알렸다.

그녀는 속이 메슥거리고 몸이 안팎으로 떨렸다. 맨발에 와닿는 차가운 돌의 감촉에 부르르 떨면서, 그녀는 허마이니의 침대로 가서 커튼 사이를 슬쩍 들여다보았다. 허마이니는 깊이 잠들어 있었다. 헝클어진 머리카락으로 얼굴을 가린 채.

해리엇은 느리게 심호흡을 하면서 심장을 진정시키려 노력했다. 이제 조금은 가라앉았지만, 그래도 여전히 심장이 뛸 때마다 그 어딘지 불안한 느낌도 함께 진동하는 느낌이었다. 바닥에서 올라오는 한기가 발의 피부를 통해 온몸에 전해지는 것처럼 끈질기게. 그녀는 다시 자기 침대로 기어들어가 담요로 다리를 덮은 뒤 꽁꽁 언 발을 마사지했다.

그 공간은 _어디_ 였을까? 그녀가 한 번도 본 적 없는 곳이었다… 적어도, 그런 곳에 가본 기억은 나지 않았다. 시간사고 이후 어디론가 가버렸던 기억이 돌아올 때의 그 확연하게 새롭고도 친숙한 기분을 마지막으로 느껴본 지도 한참 되었다… 하지만 이 꿈은 그때의 느낌과는 달랐다. 이것은 무언가 의미가 있는 꿈 같이 느껴졌다.

혹시 이것이, 그걸 뭐라고 하더라… 예지몽 같은 것일까? 그녀는 입술을 짓씹었다. 이제껏 그런 것을 경험한 적은 없었다. 그녀는 예언자가 아니었으니까. 일단, 예전에는 절대로 아니었다…

여름에 한 번, 볼드모트와 웜테일의 꿈을 꿨을 때를 제외하면. 볼드모트가 그 공간에 무슨 일을 한 걸 수도 있을까? 그와 연관된 일일까?

그녀는 얼어붙은 손을 말없이 문질렀다.

아니면 그와 전혀 관계없는 일일 수도 있었다. 어쩌면 앞으로 일어날 일일 수도… 그 시간의 주술의 영향 아래 있을 때 그녀가 알게 된 어떤 일에 관한… 미래의 기억이 그녀에게 돌아오는 것일 수도 있었다.

무언가, 그녀는 꿈에서 느꼈던 절망과 무력함이 아직도 남아 몸이 떨려오는 것을 느끼며 생각했다. 무언가 끔찍한 일이.

가능한 한 조용히, 그녀는 책가방을 찾아 양피지와 깃펜을 꺼냈다. 잇새에 지팡이를 끼운 채, 그녀는 루모스 빛에 의지해 꿈에서 기억할 수 있는 모든 세부사항을 적어 내려갔다. 그런 다음 어둠 속에서 옷을 갈아입었다. 침대 휘장 뒤에서 파르바티가 가늘게 코를 고는 소리를 들으며.

해리엇은 편지를 접어서 한쪽 면에 ‘아나이타 파틸’이라고 또박또박 썼다. 그리고 부엉이탑으로 가기 위해 어둡고 춥고 조용한 복도로 나섰다.

* * * * *

“대체 나보고 뭘 어쩌라는 거야?” 세베루스는 으르렁거렸다.

그는 책장에서 책 한 권을 끄집어내 거칠게 펼쳤다. 그리고 두 단어도 채 읽기 전에 이를 갈며 내던졌다. 그 책은 직전에 던져진 책이 놓인 카펫 위치에서 30cm 정도 왼쪽으로 쿵 떨어졌다. 그렇게 뒤집히고 찢긴 책들이 이미 여러 권 바닥에 얼기설기 널려 있었다.

“난 그의 엿같은 전담 치유사가 아니야,” 세베루스는 작년 여름 루핀과 함께 마법약 실험을 할 때 메모용으로 썼던 몰스킨 수첩 하나를 잡아 비틀었다. “난 _그_ _누구의_ 치유사도 아니라고, 제기랄.” 잠시 후, 그는 수첩도 책더미 쪽으로 내던졌다. 떨어지며 수첩 내지 한 장이 뜯겨 나왔다. “늑대인간에 관해 뭐 하나 제대로 알려진 게 없는데— _뭐든지_ 원인이 될 수 있는데.”

그의 처소가 무관심한 침묵으로 답했다. 자신의 거처가 갑자기 휑뎅그렁하게 느껴졌다. 그림자는 밤과 함께 나이를 먹었고, 밤은 아주 오래되었다. 그리고 오래된 것들은 그저 신경을 쓰지 않았다. 열정도 없고, 위로도 없이—

그는 난로 위 선반을 향해 돌아섰다. 그가 언제나 단 하나뿐인 위안의 원천을 놓아두는 곳으로… 그리고 그것을 발견하지 못하고, 순간적으로 머릿속이 삐걱대는 패닉을 경험했다.

그러다 곧 뭔가 얇은 금속성 재질에 난롯불 빛이 반사되는 것이 보였고, 그는 안도의 한숨을 내쉬었다. 액자. 그랬지, 사진이 보이지 않게 엎어놓았었다… 언제였던가. 그는 자신이 그렇게 했던 것을 흐릿하게 기억했지만, 정확히 언제 그랬는지는 떠올릴 수 없었다. 마지막으로 사진을 본 것이 언제였더라…?

그는 액자를 들어올렸다. 무엇을 보게 될지 반쯤 두려워하면서.

사진은 비어 있었다.

그는 그것을 가만히 내려다보았다. 그녀가 서 있어야 할 자리 뒤쪽에서 덤불의 나뭇잎들이 어렴풋이 나부꼈다.

그녀가 다른 어딘가로 가버릴 정도였다면, 그가 이 액자를 엎어놓은 지 상당히 오랜 시간이 흘렀다는 뜻이었다.

머릿속에서 루핀이 블랙의 팔 위로 자기 팔을 떨어뜨리던 장면이 반복 재생되었다. 그는 그들을 증오했다—심장부에서부터 증오심이 화려하게 타올랐다—

손에 들린 텅 빈 사진 속에서 소리없이 바람이 움직였다. 덩굴장미의 꽃잎 한 장이 떨어졌다. 그는 이제 바람과 장미덤불만이 찍힌 사진을 손에 쥐고 있었다. 갑자기 그는 온몸의 힘이 빠져나간 듯 극심한 피로를 느꼈다.

이럴 시간이 없었다. 첫 수업이 한 시간도 채 남지 않았다. 그는 슬슬 대연회장으로 올라가 아침식사에 대고 화풀이를 해야 했다.

그는 사진에서 방 안이 잘 보이도록 액자를 난로 위에 배치했다. 그렇게 하면서, 그는 포터 양이 오늘 아침 루핀의 모습을 보았다면 어떻게 반응했을지 상상했다. 입술에 피를 머금은 루핀의 얼굴, 그가 젖은기침을 한 번 할 때마다 날카로운 이빨에 심장을 뜯어먹히는 듯한 표정을 짓던 블랙—

그는 차가운 금속 틀에 손가락을 얹은 채 잠시 정지했다. 하마터면 깜박할 뻔했다.

포터 양. 오늘 밤 약속.

거하게 한숨을 토해낸 뒤, 그는 양피지와 깃펜을 소환했다. 단 한 문장을 적는 동안, 그는 체념하면서도 다른 한편으로는 마음이 가벼워지는 것을 느꼈다. 그녀는 화를 낼 것이다. 하지만 어린아이 한 명의 분노가 그에게 무슨 의미란 말인가?

이렇게 되는 편이 낫다는 것을, 그는 알고 있었다.

* * * * *

“아니, 난 그런 공간에 대해 들어본 적 없어,” 해리엇의 묘사를 들은 허마이니가 호기심 어린 눈으로 대답했다. 해리엇은 심지어 그곳을 그림으로 그려내려고도 해보았다. 하지만 그녀에겐 아스테리아 같은 재능이 없었다. 그 사돈의 팔촌쯤 되는 재능조차. “금빛 가루라고 했지?”

“응, 바닥에 잔뜩.” 해리엇은 그밖의 다른 것들을 떠올리려고 끙끙대 보았지만, 기억할 수 있는 것은 그뿐이었다. 금빛 가루, 그리고 무언가를 잃어버린 것 같은 느낌. 자신의 심장을 빈틈없이 메우던.

그녀는 그것을 어떻게 말로 표현하면 좋을지 몰라서, 결국 말하지 않았다.

허마이니는 ‘생각하는 얼굴’ 중 하나로 미간을 찌푸렸다. “그게 두 번째 과제랑 뭐라도 관련이 있을 것 같아? 내 말은—어쩌면 이제 너는 트리위저드 시합에 관한 기억을 되찾고 있는지도 몰라.”

해리엇은 왜 자신이 그 생각을 하지 못했는지 믿을 수 없어서 아득한 기분으로 앉아 있었다. 그러다 다시 의심이 밀려들었다. “그건 아니길 빌어. 왜냐면 그게 두 번째 과제랑 관련 있다면, 그건 _정말로_ 뭐가 잘못되어가고 있다는 뜻일 테니까.”

허마이니가 했을 답변은 갑작스레 허공을 메운 날갯짓 소리에 묻혔다. 우편 부엉이들이 대연회장으로 쏟아져 들어왔다. 낯선 부엉이 한 마리가 부리에 편지를 물고 자기 앞에 쿵 내려섰을 때, 해리엇은 깜짝 놀랐다. 그 부엉이는 봉투를 그녀에게 펫 뱉어내고, 불만스럽게 부엉 울더니, 답장을 기다리지도 않고 날아가버렸다.

“대체 뭐람?” 허마이니가 중얼거렸다. 그리고 부엉이가 날아오르며 그녀의 무릎 위로 넘어뜨릴 뻔한 오렌지주스 잔을 신중하게 붙잡아 옮겼다.

해리엇은 깔끔한 작은 봉투를 뒤집었다.

검은색 밀랍으로 봉해져 있었다.

얼굴이 굳어지는 것을 느끼며, 그녀는 교수석 쪽으로 시선을 돌렸다. 스네이프는 거기 없었다. 이 편지를 읽었던 미래의 기억이 되돌아오기라도 한 것 같은 확실함으로, 그녀는 이 편지를 읽고 나면 자신이 또다시 그에게 화를 내게 될 것을 예감했다.

물론 그것을 알기 위해 대단한 예지력이 필요하지는 않았다. 지금 말하고 있는 대상은 어쨌든 망할 _스네이프_ 였으니까. 그가 뭔가 속 터지는 일을 하리라는 것은 태양이 떠오르는 것처럼 뻔히 알 수 있는 일이었다.

“해리엇?” 허마이니가 조심스럽게 불렀다.

“흠?”

“편지 누구한테서 온 거야?” 론이 물었다. “그것도 시—” 허마이니의 도끼눈에 그는 베이컨을 먹다 말고 사레가 들렸다.

“나도 몰라. 뭐, 아무것도 안 쓰여 있는걸,” 그들이 자신을 물끄러미 바라보는 바람에 그녀는 방어조로 덧붙였다. 아마 그녀는 좀 더 걱정스러워하거나 호기심을 보여야 했을 것이다. 낯선 부엉이가 가져온, 반송 주소도 없이 그녀의 이름만 달랑 쓰인 편지봉투에 대해서. 단지 그녀는 이 편지가 누구에게서 온 것인지 정확히 알고 있었고, 편지의 내용이 무엇일지도 자신이 정확히 안다고 거의 확신할 수 있었다.

하지만 결사적으로 비밀주의를 고집하는 스네이프가 왜 이런 식으로 편지를 보냈을까? 눈에 빤히 보이게, 그녀의 친구들이 보는 데서?

“그렇게 중요한 건 아닐 거야,” 그녀는 심드렁하게 말하며 봉투를 주머니에 집어넣었다. “뭐, 리무스나 시리우스나 너희 둘 중 한 사람이 보낸 게 아니잖아? 그밖의 누가 내게 뭐라고 하든 난 별로 신경 안 써. 슬슬 나가자.” 그녀는 몸을 일으켰다. “약초학 수업 가야지.”

그녀는 몸을 돌리면서 허마이니와 론이 교환하는 걱정스러운 눈짓을 보았다. 그리고 스네이프의 도무지 알 수 없는 머릿속에서 대체 무슨 일이 벌어지고 있느냐고 속으로 악담을 퍼부었다.

* * * * *

결국 편지를 읽을 수 있었던 것은 약초학 수업이 끝나고, 혼자 슬쩍 화장실로 들어와서였다. 그녀는 밀랍 봉인을 뜯고 편지를 읽었다. 그리고 자신의 예감이 완벽하게 적중했음에 만족감과 짜증을 동시에 느꼈다.

_오늘_ _밤_ _약속은_ _취소해야겠다_ _._

그것뿐이었다. 온갖 비밀 드러내는 주문을 써보지 않고도 그녀는 확신했다. 물론 스네이프가 작정하고 숨기려 든 것을 밝혀낼 만한 주문을 그녀가 알고 있는 것도 아니었지만.

그녀는 이를 악물고 편지를 구겼다. 망할, 망할, _망할_ 스네이프!

편지를 가방에 쑤셔넣고, 그녀는 개인칸의 문을 벌컥 열었다. 하마터면 그러다 후플푸프 1학년을 날려버릴 뻔했다. 해리엇은 “미안!” 하고 짖었다. 하지만 그것이 오히려 역효과를 낸 듯, 문제의 후플푸프 여학생은 끽끽거리는 소리를 내며 화장실 밖으로 도망가버렸다. 딱딱하게 굳은 자기 친구까지 끌고서. 해리엇은 본의 아니게 두 사람을 겁먹게 만든 것을 약간 후회했지만, 동시에 웃음이 터질 것도 같았다. 스네이프라면 분명—

그랬지. 그녀는 그에게 화가 나 있었다. 정말, 정말로 _열받았다_.

뭐, 스네이프는 맘대로 만날 약속을 정하고 취소할 수 있다. 하지만 이번엔, 그녀도 가만히 받아들이지는 않을 것이다. 그녀는 약속대로 그를 만나러 _갈_ 생각이었다.

그가 그녀를 기다리든 말든.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *본문 중 "두 마디"로 번역한 것의 원문은 "three words"입니다. 원작에서 릴리의 죽음 직후 덤블도어가 스네이프에게 한 말 중에 적당한 세 단어는 "Her boy/girl survives"뿐인데, 리무스가 죽지 않는다고 말하는 시리우스를 앞에 놓고 떠올릴 만한 세 단어는 아닌 듯하고, 맥락상 "그녀는 죽었네(She is dead)" 정도의 말이 아니었을까 추측되기에 두 마디로 옮겼습니다.


	68. 68장. 임시 처방 (Palliative)

 

 

스네이프에게 무슨 일인가 있다.

해리엇은 자신이 어떻게 그걸 알아차렸는지는 알지 못했다. 스네이프는 언제나 다양한 형태로 화가 난 것처럼 보였으니까. 하지만 금요일 오후 수업시간, 그는 누구 한 사람이 멍청한 말 한 마디라도 내뱉었다가는 당장 그 사람 목을 조를 수도 있을 법한 얼굴을 하고 있었다.

뭐, 생각해 보면 사실 평소에도 그런 얼굴을 하고 있긴 했다.

하지만 그래도 _무슨_ _일인가_ 있었다.

어쩌면 편지가 도착한 방식이 이상했던 것도 그 때문인지 모른다. 마지막 순간 멋대로 마음을 바꾸고 그녀에겐 변변한 설명도 없이 얼렁뚱땅 넘기는 자체는 스네이프다운 행동이었지만, 그런 식으로 쪽지를 보내는 건… 그렇게 조금도 비밀스럽지 않은 방식은 너무나 그답지 않았다.

덕분에 허마이니와 론은 이제 _의문을_ 품고 있었다. 스네이프도 일이 그렇게 될 것을 모르지는 않았을 텐데.

해리엇은 그 편지를 그녀가 트리위저드 시합에 나가선 안 된다고 생각하는 익명의 누군가가 보낸 거라고 둘러대 보았다—스네이프가 남의 일정을 자기 멋대로 정했다가 무신경하게 취소한 것에 자신이 상당히 언짢아 보였을 테니 나름 설득력 있으리라 생각했다—하지만 허마이니와 론은 의심스러운 얼굴로 서로를 향해 눈짓했을 뿐이었다. 별로 말이 안 되는 설명이라고 생각하는 것처럼.

“왜?” 해리엇은 의도한 것보다 더 짜증스러운 말투로 되물었다. 하지만 가장 친한 친구 두 사람이 자신에 관해 말없는 눈짓을 주고받을 때 대체 어떻게 대응하면 잘 하는 것일까?

허마이니와 론은 계속 시선을 맞대고 있었다. 두 사람이 서로에게 용기를 나눠주려는 것처럼 보이는 건 해리엇의 상상만은 아닐 것 같다. 두 사람이 서로에게 빌려주고 빌려가는 용기의 물결이 눈에 보이지 않게 둘 사이의 공기 중을 꽉꽉 채운 것을 거의 실제로 느낄 수도 있었다.

“아무것도 아니야,” 허마이니는 평소보다 세 배쯤 더 느리게 띄엄띄엄 대답했다.

“아무것도 아닌 것처럼 안 보여.”

“아마 그냥 트리위저드 시합 때문이겠지, 분명히, 난 그렇게 생각해,” 허마이니는 갑자기 빨리감기라도 하는 것처럼 다다다 내뱉었다.

“너 뭔가 마음에 걸리는 게 있잖아,” 마침내 론이 말했다—그리핀도르 탑에서 뛰어내려 허공에서 빗자루를 잡아탈 수 있는지 시험해 보기로 결심한 사람처럼 비장하게.

해리엇은 눈을 깜박거렸다. “맞아, 트리위저드 시합이 마음에 걸려.”

그렇게 말하는 동안에도, 저 밑에 꼭꼭 묻어두었던 죄책감의 싹이 멋대로 머리를 다시 내밀려 하는 것이 느껴졌다. 그녀는 이제까지 그들에게 계속 거짓말을 해왔다. 적어도 진실을 숨겨오기는 했다. 그리고 두 사람이 그걸 알아차리기 시작했다면… 사실 알아채는 것이 당연했다. 그녀는 몸을 꿈지럭대지 않으려고 애썼다.

“넌 최근에 자주 어딘가로 사라져,” 허마이니가 손가락을 만지작거리면서 말했다. “그리고—난 줄곧 도서관에 가서 널 찾으려고 해봤어—” 잠시 그녀는 심기가 불편한 얼굴을 했다. “하지만 거기는 빅터 크룸과 그의 팬클럽밖에 없었고.”

해리엇이 답하지 않자, 론은 (허마이니의 말 속에 언뜻 섞여든 비난조에 맞서 크룸을 변호하고 싶지만 참는 듯한, 아니면 그의 팬클럽이 부러운 듯한 얼굴로) 말했다. “그러니까 넌 도서관에 드나들고 있었던 건 아니지?”

“…아니야.”

해리엇은 두 사람을 번갈아 보며 입술을 잘근잘근 씹었다. 그들도 그녀를 마주 응시했다. 두 사람의 얼굴은 거의… 겁에 질려 있다?

그들이 겁에 질릴 이유가 뭐란 말인가? 부정행위와 거짓말을 하고 있었던 것은 _그들이_ 아닌데.

그녀는 몸을 축 늘어뜨렸다. 아마 론을 따라 눈을 질끈 감고 탑에서 뛰어내리는 것밖에 방법이 없을 것 같았다.

“나는… 어떤 사람이랑 만나고 있어.” 그녀는 엿듣는 사람이 없는지 확실히 하기 위해 기숙사 휴게실을 두리번거리며 살폈다. 하지만 프레드와 조지가 자기들이 만든 장난감 지팡이로 결투를 벌이고 있는 상황에서, 그들 세 사람이 모여 앉은 구석으로는 잠깐 눈을 돌리는 사람조차 없었다—

“남자친구 생겼다고?” 론이 믿을 수 없다는 얼굴로 커다랗게 외치는 바람에 몇 명인가 이쪽을 돌아보았다.

“아니야!” 해리엇 역시 큰 소리로 대꾸했다. 돌아본 사람들이 킬킬 웃었다. 허마이니는 한 손으로 눈을 가렸다. “ _아니_ 난 남자친구 _없어_ ,” 그녀는 쑥스러운 얼굴을 한 론에게 위협조로 속삭였다.

“미안,” 그렇게 중얼거리는 론의 얼굴은 주근깨마저 붉어져 있었다.

“그녀가 얘기하는 건—그건—그거야,” 허마이니는 인내심이 짙게 묻어나는 목소리로 말했다. “해리엇, 네 말은 그러니까 네가—” 허마이니는 _부정행위_ _(cheating)_ 라는 단어를 입모양만으로 말했다. 해리엇은 그녀가 그렇게 한 것이 단지 다른 사람이 못 듣게 하려는 목적만은 아니라고 생각했다. 아마도 허마이니는 너무나 충격받은 나머지 차마 소리내어 말할 수 없었던 것이다.

“아아.” 론의 표정이 밝아졌다. “뭐, 그거야 별거 아니지,” 허마이니가 충격받은 시선으로 론을 돌아보자 그는 덧붙였다. _“_ _우리도_ 얘를 돕고 있었잖아.”

“그러지 않았으면 나는 첫 번째 과제 시작하고 1분도 지나기 전에 잿더미가 되거나 납작하게 밟혀 죽었을걸,” 해리엇은 네빌에게서 벗어나려는 트레버처럼 거세게 뱃속을 헤집으며 날뛰는 죄책감을 무시했다.

론은 흡족한 얼굴로 고개를 끄덕거렸다. “너도 그런 일이 일어나는 걸 원하진 않잖아, 안 그래?” 그가 허마이니에게 물었다.

“물론 아니지,” 그녀는 흥분해서 대꾸했다. “하지만 내 생각에는—”

“오늘 그 사람이랑 만나기로 되어 있었어,” 해리엇은 말했다. “두 번째 과제 일로. 하지만—그 사람이 약속을 취소했어.”

그리고 그녀는 이를 갈지 않으려고 의식적으로 노력해야 했다.

“뭐, 그래도 아직 3개월이나 남았으니까,” 론이 위로하듯 말했다. “두 번째 과제에 대비할 시간은 아직 충분해. 하루 저녁 정도는 놀아도 돼. 어차피 금요일이잖냐! 폭발하는 카드놀이 하고 싶지 않아?”

_아니_ _,_ _이왕이면_ _스네이프의_ _목을_ _조르고_ _싶은데_ _._

하지만 론의 말이 옳았다… 아님 적어도, 그가 옳은 셈 칠 수는 있었다. 허마이니의 눈썹은 그녀가 ‘교칙 위반 관련’ 심기 불편한 상태임을 알리는 방향으로 기울어져 있었다. 지금 여기 남들 다 있는 데서는 마음껏 얘기할 수 없겠지… 하지만 그녀는 해리엇을 기숙사 방으로 데려가 상세한 정보를 일일이 꼬치꼬치 캐물을 수 있었다. 물론 해리엇은 대답하지 않을 것이고, 그러면 허마이니는 손을 잡아 비틀기 시작할 것이고, 그러면 해리엇은 전반적으로 정직하지 못한 인간쓰레기가 된 기분을 맛보게 될 것이다.

그래서 해리엇은 자신이 낼 수 있는 최대한의 함성과 폭발적인 열정을 동원해 폭발하는 카드놀이를 하기로 했다. 결국에는 프레드와 조지까지 자기들 장난감 지팡이 결투의 소음 속에서도 그 요란스러움을 감지하고 달려와 시끌벅적하게 전문가적인 솜씨를 발휘하기 시작했다. 그때쯤, 허마이니는 양해를 구하고 혼자서 기숙사 방으로 올라가 버렸다.

자신의 절친이 먼저 자리를 뜨는 것을 지켜보며, 해리엇은 자신의 삶에서 또 한 가지를 들쑤셔놓은 트리위저드 시합을 더욱더 싫어하게 되었다.

* * * * *

금요일 밤에는 모두가 늦게까지 자지 않았다. 해리엇은 그것이 못내 짜증스러웠다. 10시 반이 지나서까지 그들은 폭발하는 카드놀이를 하고 있었다. 그녀는 더 이상은 안 되겠다고 판단하고, 먼저 몸을 일으켰다.

그녀는 살금살금 기숙사 방으로 올라갔다. 허마이니를 안심시키고 투명망토를 꺼낸 다음 스네이프의 던전까지 내려가 그가 원치 않는 만남을 성사시킬 방법을 찾기 위해 머리를 쥐어짜면서.

안타깝게도, 아무리 쥐어짜봐도 머리는 푸슉 김빠지는 소리만 낼 뿐 답을 내놓지 않았다.

심호흡을 하고, 짝 소리 나게 자기 뺨을 두드린 다음, 그녀는 어깨를 한껏 펴고 기숙사 방의 문을 호쾌하게 열어젖혔다.

라벤더와 파르바티가 파르바티의 침대에 나란히 엎드려 『주간 마녀(Witch Weekly)』를 읽다 말고 고개를 들었다. 그들은 눈을 깜박거리며 해리엇을 응시했다. 극적으로 문을 열고 나서 팔을 당당히 펼치고 서 있던 해리엇은 좀 바보가 된 기분을 느꼈다.

그녀는 허마이니를 찾아 방을 둘러봤지만, 찾지 못했다. 흠.

라벤더는 흥 코웃음을 치고 다시 잡지를 내려다보더니 보란 듯이 페이지를 넘겼다. “우와, 코라 퍼브라이트(Cora Pirbright)가 새로운 라디오 연속극을 한다나 봐—”

“허마이니는 어딨어?” 해리엇은 파르바티에게 물었다.

“샤워,” 대답한 다음 파르바티는 라벤더가 환호성 지르는 화제로 관심을 돌렸다.

“에스먼드 해독(Esmond Haddock)이랑! 오오, 두 사람 너무 잘 어울린다—”

그렇다면, 해리엇은 천금 같은 기회를 낭비할 생각은 없었다. 그녀는 트렁크에서 투명망토를 찾아 파르바티와 라벤더의 눈에 띄지 않도록 스웨터 안쪽에 숨겼다. 라벤더가 적극적으로 그녀를 외면하고 있었으므로, 어렵지는 않았다.

그녀는 문을 닫고 나와 망토를 둘러쓰고, 재빨리 걸음을 옮겼다.

세 번째 코너를 돌다가 그녀는 하마터면 허마이니와 정면으로 충돌할 뻔했다.

해리엇은 한껏 몸을 틀어 길을 비키며, 입술을 꽉 물고 숨을 참았다. 그리고 망토가 발에 걸리는 일 없도록 꽉 쥐고 여몄다. 허마이니는 샤워용품을 품에 안고, 목욕해서 젖어 있는 머리카락을 늘어뜨린 채 느릿느릿 그녀를 지나쳤다. 여전히 걱정스러운 눈썹 모양을 풀지 않고 있었다.

해리엇은 그 자리에 가만히 서 있었다. 심장이 갈비뼈 여기저기를 두들기며 돌아다녔다. 허마이니의 슬리퍼 낀 발이 계단을 올라 마침내 시야에서 사라졌다.

그 다음부터는 좀 더 천천히, 해리엇은 발을 옮겼다.

* * * * *

정말이지, 슬리데린들은 꼭 이렇게 성에서 가장 오싹하고, 춥고, 어두운 공간에서 _살아야만_ 하는 걸까?

해리엇은 투명한 상태였으므로, 살금살금 돌아다니는 데 이 수많은 그늘진 구석들은 필요 없었다. 그러니까 빛을 밝혀주는 것이 지금보다 훨씬 많아도 좋았을 텐데. 앞을 보기가 힘들었다, 망할. 이 공간에서 횃불의 존재 이유는 단순히 더 으스스한 분위기를 자아내는 것뿐인 듯했다.

스네이프의 방 앞에 도달해, 그녀는 문을 두드렸다. 그의 처소 주변에는 더 과하게 깔린 그림자 속에 누가 숨어 있지 않기만을 빌면서. 물론 실제로 누군가 숨어 _있다면_ , 그건 그것대로 스네이프에게 꼴좋다고 말해줄 수 있을 것이다. 방 주변 조명에 제대로 주의를 기울이지 않은 그의 잘못이니까.

기다리는 동안 그녀는 제자리에서 몸을 들썩거리며 머릿속으로 계획을 되짚어 보았다. 내려오는 길에 뭘 좀 생각해놓기는 했으니. (대체로 투명망토를 쓴 채 문이 열리자마자 쳐들어가는 것이 주가 되는 계획이지만.)

스네이프가 문을 열었다.

순간 숨을 참고, 해리엇은 그의 몸과 문설주 사이의 좁은 틈을 노리고 달려들었다. 틈에 맞추기 위해 몸을 틀면서도, 자신이 들어가기엔 너무 비좁다는 것을 직감했다. 하지만 그녀의 팔꿈치가 스네이프의 팔에 스치자마자, 그는 퍼뜩 몸을 뒤로 물리며 틈을 넓혔다.

그렇다면, 이 경이로운 행운을 낭비할 순 없었다. 그녀는 마지막 한 걸음을 펄쩍 뛰어 돌진했다. 동시에 스네이프도 정신을 차리고 문을 쾅 닫으려 했다.

그녀의 옷자락이 문틈에 끼는 바람에, 망토 전체가 훌렁 벗겨지며 해리엇은 앞으로 굴렀다. 그 즉시 튕겨오르듯 몸을 일으키며, 그녀는 자신이 원래부터 앞구르기를 하면서 등장하려는 계획이었던 척하려고 애썼다.

스네이프는 그녀를 노려보았다. 몹시 인상적인 도끼눈이었지만, 해리엇은 고작 3일 전에 불 뿜는 드래곤과 눈싸움을 하고 온 몸이었다.

따지고 보면 두 눈빛 사이에 별반 차이도 없었다.

“적절한 변명거리가 있다면,” 스네이프의 목소리는 한 글자 한 글자 차곡차곡 위협을 쌓아올리기 시작했다. “되도록 빨리. 아주. 빨리. 꺼내놓는 게 좋겠다.”

“약속한 대로 만나러 왔어요,” 해리엇은 (약간 도전적으로) 말했다.

“약속은,” 스네이프의 눈은 이제 거의 칼자국 정도로 가늘어져 있었다. “취소했을 텐데.”

해리엇은 (아까보다 조금 더 도전적으로) 턱을 치켜들었다. “내가 거기 동의한 기억은 없네요.”

스네이프의 눈빛은 여전히 다이아몬드로 만든 송곳처럼 그녀를 파고들어 왔다. 그녀는 눈에 눈물이 고일 때까지 그 눈을 마주 노려보았다. _깜박이지_ _마_ _깜박이지마깜박이지마_ _—_

다음 순간 그 모든 딱딱한 분노는 연기가 피어오르듯 사라졌다. 물론 그의 어깨 라인이 갑자기 덜 딱딱해진 것은 아니지만, 그래도 일단 포기한 것처럼 보였다. 그는 실제로 두 손에 머리를 묻지는 않았지만, 그러고 싶은 마음만은 강렬하게 뿜어져 나왔다. 마치 영혼만은 그 자세를 취하고 있는 것처럼. 해리엇은 그가 그런 식으로 나오는 건 좀 같잖은 태도라고 생각했다. 자기는 하루 온종일 그녀가 머리를 쥐어뜯고 싶게 만든 주제에. 하지만 어디 한번 마음껏 영혼의 머리를 영혼의 손에 묻어 보라지. 그녀는 승자의 아랑—아—어쨌든 너그럽게(*) 이해해줄 수 있었다.

“포터 양, 나는 바쁜 사람이다,” 스네이프가 말했다. 그리고 그녀의 답을 기다리지도 않고 이어 말했다. “아니, 아니지. 그렇게 말해봤자 안 듣겠지. 포터 양, 이 시간에 너 혼자 복도를 돌아다니는 것은 위험하다—아니, 이 말은 물론 아무 영향력도 없겠지.”

그리고 해리엇은 깨달았다. 스네이프에게 진정 말로 이기는 일은 불가능했다. 그는 말싸움할 때 언제나 최종 발언권을 자기가 가져갔다. 더들리가 마지막 남은 잼 도넛을 항상 독차지하듯이.

“포터 양, 다른 사람의 생활공간에 허락 없이 들어오는 것은—아니, 이렇게 말해도 당연히 아무 감흥이 없겠지—”

해리엇은 그가 속이 어느 정도 풀릴 때까지 기다리기로 했다. 론이 노트를 빌려가서 잼 얼룩을 묻혀 돌려주었을 때의 허마이니를 상대하는 방식이었다. 스네이프는 설마 일주일 내내 계속 투덜거리지는 못할 것이다.

“그리고 지금 시간이 제법 늦었고, 지난 한 주 수업한 끝에 나는 학생이라는 존재를 조금이라도 연상시키는 거라면 뭐든 시야에서 사라져 주었으면 하는 심정이라는 사실을 상기시켜 봤자, 분명 아무런 효과도 볼 수 없겠지. 그러니,” 스네이프는 다시 한 번 그녀에게로 시선을 고정했다. “평범한 논리는 듣지 않을 테니, 나는 어떻게 널 내보내야 할까?”

“우리가 약속한 볼일 끝나면 갈게요,” 해리엇은 말했다. 비록 이제는 그가 조금 측은하게 느껴지기는 했지만. 마지막에 한 말은 정말 진심인 것 같았다. 짜증스러운 표면 아래로, 그는 무척 피곤해 보였다.

“좋아,” 스네이프는 이를 드러냈다. “우리는 만났고, 내가 하려고 했던 얘기는 방금 한 것이 다다. 그러니 가도 되겠구나.” 그는 문을 벌컥 열어젖히고, 바닥에 떨어진 그녀의 투명망토를 잡아챈 다음, 그녀에게 내던졌다—하지만 그러고 나서 곧장 그녀를 쫓아내는 대신, 그는 문을 다시 아슬아슬하게 지그렸다. 복도에서 그녀가 보이지 않게 하려는 듯이.

지금은 비장의 카드를 사용해야 할 때였다.

“나는 또 꿈을 꿨어요. 볼드모트와 관련된 걸지도 몰라요.”

스네이프는 그녀를 응시했다. 그 시선은 의심스러워하면서도 날카로워졌다. 단단한 검은 눈이 어디 한번 계속 거짓말을 해보라는 듯 그녀를 살폈다.

뭐, 그녀는 실제로 그 꿈이 볼드모트에 관한 걸지도 모른다고 생각했었다. 어쩌면. 그리고 아나이타의 답변은 아무리 일러도 내일이나 되어야 도착할 테니까.

“만약 이게 거짓말이라면,” 스네이프는 그가 사용하는 가장 위험스러운 말투로 입을 열었다.

“아니에요,” 그녀는 그럭저럭 진실되게 답했다.

스네이프는 문을 완전히 닫았다. 과하게 조심스러운 태도로.

“설명해라,” 그는 아까보다는 한 단계 덜 위험스러운 말투로 요구했다.

해리엇은 꿈에서 본 공간을 가능한 한 그대로 묘사하려고 애썼다. 허마이니의 꼼꼼한 심문 덕에 이미 기억해낼 수 있는 정보는 전부 다 머릿속에 깊이 새겨져 있어 다행이었다. (예상 가능한 대로, 허마이니는 점심시간에 도서관에 가서 마법세계의 각종 거대한 저장시설과 금색 모래를 조사했다—별다른 소득은 없었지만.)

“어둠의 군주가 꿈에 직접 등장하지는 않았고?”

“사람은 아무도 없었어요. 나 빼고.” 그녀는 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. “적어도, 나는 있었던 것 같은데… 무슨 말이냐면, 나는 그 공간만 보고 있었지, 내려다보고 내 몸이 여기 있구나, 한 적은 없어요.”

“이전에 꾼 꿈에서는 네가 그 자리에 있었나? 여름에 꿨다는 꿈 말이다.”

“아니요,” 그녀는 천천히 대답했다. “그때는 뭐랄까… 내가 영화를 보고 있는 것 같은 느낌이었어요. 영화라는 건 머글들이 만드는 움직이는 사진인데—”

“나는 영화가 뭔지 안다, 포터 양.”

론은 몰랐다. 위즐리 가족 중에서는 아무도 몰랐다. 아마 스네이프가 나이가 더 많으니까, 이제까지 살아오면서 알게 될 기회가 있었으리라 해리엇은 짐작했다. 아니면… 엄마가 말해주었거나. 두 사람은… 어쨌든 친구였으니까.

그렇다, 아마 그랬을 것이다.

스네이프는 마침내 문가에서 몸을 움직여, 방을 크게 가로질러 왔다 갔다 하기 시작했다. 하지만 해리엇 근처로는 다가오지 않았다. 마치 조금 전에 팔꿈치를 부딪친 것만으로도 하루 치 충격적인 접촉 분량은 채웠다는 듯이.

이것저것 어지럽게 널려 있는 낮은 서랍장까지 가서, 그는 한동안 그것을 내려다보며 서 있다가 몸을 돌렸다. 동시에 눈은 해리엇을 향했다. 그 순간 그의 얼굴이 슬쩍 찌푸려져서, 해리엇은 혹시나 그가 자신이 여기 있음을 잊어버렸던 것은 아닌가 싶었다.

_그를_ _걱정시킬_ _생각은_ _아니었는데_ _,_ 그렇게 생각하고, 그녀는 갑자기 멍청하고 이기적인 사람이 된 것 같았다. 그야 당연히, _볼드모트_ 와 뭔가 관계가 있을지도 모르는 꿈을 꿨다고 말하면 그는 걱정하겠지.

그녀는 단지 그의 주의를 끌고 싶었을 뿐이다… 하지만 그러면 심지어 더 나쁜 거 아닌가?

“어쩌면 그냥 내 기억 중 하나일지도 몰라요,” 그녀는 불쑥 내뱉었다. “미래에서 보고 온 거라든지. 허마이니는 혹시 다른 트리위저드 시합 과제 두 개랑 관련된 건 아니냐고 했어요.”

한껏 찌푸리고 있던 그의 얼굴이 펴지며, 만족스러운 기색이 떠올랐다. “그러면 아무래도 파틸 부인에게 문의하는 게 좋겠구나—그녀가 점술 전문가니까.”

“벌써 편지를 썼어요,” 해리엇은 그가 ‘점술 전문가’라는 단어를 발음하는 방식이 별로 맘에 들지 않았다. “파틸 부인은 굉장히 똑똑해요. 트릴로니랑은 전혀 달라요.”

스네이프는 뭔가 자기만의 생각을 갖고 있었지만, 대답은 하지 않았다.

“누군가 그 꿈이 뭔지 알아낼 수 있다면,” 해리엇은 그를 조금 자극하기로 마음먹었다. “아마 그 분일 거예요.”

“그런데 뭐하러 굳이 여기까지 내려왔을까.” 스네이프는 냉담하게 대꾸했다.

해리엇은 이를 박박 갈고 싶었다. 스네이프는 언제나 자기가 최종 결론을 정할 뿐 아니라, 눈 한 번 깜박이지 않고 공격을 받아칠 수 있었다.

“그럼 이제,” 스네이프는 문을 손가락질했다. “가도 되겠지.”

해리엇은 하릴없이 그를 응시했다. 이제 남은 아이디어는 아무것도 없었다. “하지만—”

“포터 양,” 그는—그렇겠지—으르렁거렸다.

“하지만—” 그녀는 다시 한 번 시도했다.

“포터 양, _내_ _손으로_ _직접_ 널 내쫓게 만들지 마라!”

해리엇은 숨을 크게 들이쉬었다. 입에서 온갖 성난 말들이 맴도는 것이 느껴졌다, 당장이라도 큰 소리로 튀어나올 준비가 된—

문 반대편에서, 누군가가 문을 두드렸다.

스네이프도 해리엇도 바짝 얼어붙었다. 그의 얼굴에 떠오른 표정을 보자, 머릿속에서 순간적인 깨달음이 번뜩였다. 그녀가 여기 있으면 그는 _아주_ _많이_ 곤란해질 수 있었다. 위즐리 부인이 생각한 걸 돌이켜 봐도—그건 리무스에 관해서였지만—어쨌든 그런 생각을—부인은 단지 그가 보낸 것으로 _추정되는_ 편지만 가지고도 그런 의심을 했었다. 해리엇이 금방이라도 소리치려던 말들은 삽시간에 목구멍 아래로 추락했다.

“망토를 써라,” 스네이프는 문고리를 향해 손을 뻗으며 속삭였다. “그리고 어디든 뒤에 숨어 있어. _당장_.”

해리엇은 후다닥 옆방으로 뛰어 들어갔다. 난로가 있는 응접실, 스네이프의 안락의자 뒤로 기어 들어가 벽에 등을 대고 숨었다. 문이 열리고 찾아온 사람의 목소리가 들렸을 때, 해리엇은 뱃속이 푹 꺼지는 느낌을 받았다.

“세베루스,” 덤블도어가 말했다. “늦은 시각에 방해해서 미안하네.”

해리엇은 자기 자신에게 얼굴을 찌푸렸다.

“뭡니까?” 스네이프는 무뚝뚝하게 물었다. 해리엇은 그가 덤블도어를 자기 방에서 쫓아낼 수 있을지 궁금했다… 하지만 곧이어 확실하게 문이 닫히는 소리가 났다.

그녀는 몸을 좀 더 작고 동그랗게 웅크리려고 애썼다. 그리고 투명망토 끝자락을 끌어모아 발밑으로 꼼꼼히 밀어넣었다. 소망의 거울을 찾아갔던 1학년 때, 덤블도어는 어째서인지 몰라도 투명망토를 쓴 그녀가 거기 있음을 알고 있었다. 그에게 투명망토를 꿰뚫어 볼 수 있는 능력이 있는 거라면 어떻게 하지?

덤블도어가 부스럭대며 응접실로 들어오는 소리에 그녀는 숨까지 참았다. 그러나 곧이어 바보 같은 짓을 하고 있음을 깨닫고, 그 대신 아주, 아주 조용히 숨을 쉬려고 노력했다.

“오늘 아침 이후에 시리우스에게서 소식을 들은 게 있나?” 스네이프에게 그렇게 물으며 덤블도어는 난롯불과 안락의자에 가까이 다가왔다. _젠장_.

—잠깐, 시리우스? 시리우스가 왜?

“전혀 놀랍지 않게도, 아무 말 없었습니다.” 스네이프는 조금도 상관하지 않는 것처럼 대답했다.

“나 역시 놀랍지는 않네,” 덤블도어는 한숨을 쉬었다. “자네가 그를 그리 심하게 도발한 것을 생각하면…”

“저는 단지,” 스네이프가 차갑게 되받아쳤다. “진실을 말해주었을 뿐입니다.”

해리엇은 그들이 좀 구체적인 내용을 담아 떠들어주었으면 했다.

“그런 상황에서는 삼가는 방법도 있었네,” 덤블도어가 말했다. 해리엇은 스네이프의 얼굴을 볼 수 없었지만, 덤블도어는 뒤이어 중얼거렸다. “그래, 지금 자네의 반응은 온당하다 할 수 있겠지. 하지만 세베루스, 나는 자네가 스스로 느꼈던 바로 그 고통을 다른 사람에게 떠안기려고 하지는 않았으면 좋겠네—”

“차라리 살모사에게 _물지_ 말라고 하시죠,” 스네이프가 표독스럽게 대꾸했다. “루핀의 상태에 관해서 저를 들볶으러 오신 거라면, 제 시간만큼이나 당신 시간까지 낭비하시는 겁니다. 저는. 아무것도. 몰라요. 당신들이 아무리 계속해서 제가 울프스베인을 이해하니 늑대인간도 그만큼 이해할 거라고 멍청하게 우겨도, 그게 사실이 되지는 않습니다. _마법약_ 과 _생물학_ 은 _같은_ _게_ _아니니까요_ _._ ”

덤블도어는 허공에서 보드라워 보이는 자주색 안락의자를 만들어내더니 자리에 앉았다. 반짝이는 푸른색 옷자락이 (해리엇에게 보이는 덤블도어의 모습은 그게 다였다) 스네이프가 그의 귀에 대고 무어라 고함을 지르든 참을성 있게 듣는 듯한 기운을 내뿜고 있었다.

“나도 그 점은 알고 있네, 세베루스. 혹시 내가 자네에게 부당한 마음의 짐을 지웠다면 사과하지. 나는 자네가 리무스의 문제를 해결하기를 기대하지는 않았어—자네가 말했듯, 자네는 분명 늑대인간 전문가는 아니니 말일세. 좀 앉지 않겠나?”

스네이프는 해리엇이 숨어 있는 안락의자에 앉았다—뒤에 숨은 해리엇에게 느껴지기로는 거의 그 자신을 의자 위로 내던지다시피 한 것 같았다. 의자가 요란스레 움직여서 해리엇은 온몸의 근육을 긴장시키고 눈을 질끈 감았다. 제발 자신이 떠밀려 밖으로 넘어지지만 않기를 기도하면서.

“나는 단지, 그의 병세를 자네가 어떻게 파악하고 있는지 확인하고 싶었을 뿐이네. 그 마법약의 작용에 대해서는 자네가 잘 이해하고 있을 테니,” 덤블도어가 말했다. “자네가 생각한 가설이라면 뭐든—”

“못 합니다,” 스네이프가 그의 말을 끊었다.

“뭐라고 했나?”

“저는 그 마법약의 작용을 잘 이해하지 못한다고요. 처음부터, 저는 그 약이 듣는 게 신기하다고 생각했습니다. 언제나 루핀이 그 약을 삼키자마자 죽지 않는 것이 기적이라고 여겼고요. 그 약은 주 재료가 _바곳_ 이라고요,” 스네이프가 말했다. 그가 열변을 토하는 것이 덤블도어의 표정에 반응해서인지 아니면 오래 전부터 쏟아내고 싶었던 이야기여서인지, 해리엇은 알 수 없었다. 눈에 들어오는 덤블도어의 옷자락은 지금 별로 의사 전달을 잘 하지는 못했다. “바곳은 _늑대인간에게_ _치명적인_ 약초예요. 매달 루핀은 그를 독살해야 마땅한 물질을 복용하고 있었단 말입니다.”

_내_ _꿈_ , 그녀는 생각했다. 꿈에서 깨어난 직후처럼, 갑자기 거대한 상실감에 심장이 조여드는 것을 느끼며. _안_ _돼_ _—_

“그러면 자네는 울프스베인이 지금 그의 상태의 원인이라고 믿는다는 건가?” 덤블도어는 단순히 수수께끼를 파헤치려 하는 듯한 목소리로 물었다. 그동안 해리엇은 대체 왜 다들 리무스에게 _독약이나_ _마찬가지인_ 마법약을 먹이는 게 좋은 생각이라 여겼는지 믿을 수 없었다. 올해 그녀는 마법약 이론을 잔뜩 공부했다. 아무리 다른 재료를 넣어도 치명적인 독 성분의 균형을 맞출 방법은 없다는 것을, _그녀조차_ 알았다.

해리엇은 머리를 쥐어뜯고 싶었다. 그러나 스네이프의 목소리가, 버터를 자르는 뜨거운 나이프처럼, 패닉에 빠져 제정신이 아닌 그녀의 흥분을 갈라놓았다.

“모릅니다. 그가 묘사한 증상은 바곳 중독과는 거리가 있어요. 바곳에 중독되면 심장이 문제를 일으키죠—마비와 근무력증을 불러오고—구토가 있을 수는 있습니다,” 그는 인정했다. 그녀는 벌떡 일어나 그들에게 _지금_ _당장_ 리무스가 어떻게 아픈지 _정확하게_ 털어놓으라고 요구하고 싶은 마음을 간신히 억눌렀다. “루핀은 통증이 증가하고 있다는 것과 지난 만월 직후의 후유증이 더 오래갔다는 것밖에 언급하지 않았어요—지난 만월은 할로윈이었고, 루핀의 주장에 따르면 그 무렵에는 원래 그의 질병이 더 강력한 증세를 보인다고 하고—블랙은 늑대가 두 배쯤 더 커졌다고 말하더군요.”

“그래, 나도 들었네,” 덤블도어는 중얼거렸다. 그동안 해리엇은 머리가 핑핑 돌았다. 이런 일이 한참 동안 벌어지고 있었는데 아무도 그녀에게는 말해주지 않았다니? _어른들이란_ _!_ “나는 그럭저럭 전문가라고 할 수 있는 몇몇 친구들과 서신을 교환하고 있었네만, 그들은 인간이 성장함과 동시에 늑대 역시 성장한다고 말하더군.”

“그러니 루핀의 늑대 몸집이 더 커진 것도 단순히 그가 나이를 먹었기 때문이라는 겁니까?” 스네이프는 캐물었다. “그러면 _그가_ 그걸 모르는 게 말이 됩니까?”

“리무스는 그의 동류와 별로 접촉할 일이 없지,” 덤블도어가 조용히 말했다. “그는 만월에 자기 자신을 격리시켜. 그 시기 자신이 어떤지 제대로 인식할 상태가 아니란 것을 자네도 알지 않나.”

“하지만 그렇다면 루핀은 블랙이 그를 다시 만난 시점에 이미 더 커졌어야 해요. 블랙이라 해도 전에 알던 늑대인간이 두 배 이상 커진 것을 당장 알아채지 못했다면 말이 안 돼요!”

“시리우스의 기억력이 그리 믿을 만하지는 않으리라 생각하네. 디멘터의 영향 아래서 그만큼 오래 버텼으니. 과거 리무스의 크기를 제대로 기억해내는 데 좀 더 오래 걸렸다 해도 놀랍지는 않지. 그의 잘못이 아니야. 리무스의 현재 상태가 자네 탓도 아니고,” 스네이프가 깊은 경멸을 담은 코웃음을 치자 그는 덧붙였다. “그러나 내 생각은 점점 분명해지고 있네. 리무스는 울프스베인 복용을 즉시 그만두어야 해. 돌이킬 수 없는 해를 입기 전에.”

“그럴 수는 없습니다,” 스네이프는 거의 아연실색한 듯한 목소리로 끼어들었다. 그가 앉은 안락의자가 덜컥 움직였다. “그 약을 마시지 않은 루핀은 _위험해요_ _._ ”

“리무스가 목숨이 위험할 수도 있는 일시적 처방약을 계속 복용해서 몸을 위태롭게 하도록 놓아둘 수는 없네,” 덤블도어의 목소리는 친절하면서도 단호했다. “그의 늑대 부분을 통제할 방법은 그것 말고도 있어—”

“그렇죠, 그것들이 얼마나 효과적이었는지는 우리 모두 알잖습니까!”

“그는 이 학교와는 아주 동떨어진 장소에 있잖나, 세베루스,” 덤블도어는 스네이프가 정확히 무슨 생각을 하는지 아는 것처럼 대답했다. “내가 장담하지, 그 산장은 그 어떤 인간 거주지역에서도 한참 떨어져 있다네.”

“전 그를 못 믿습니다,” 스네이프는 거의 포효하다시피 했다. “그리고 블랙이 그를 제대로 제어할 수 있을 거라고는 더더욱 믿지 않아요!” 안락의자의 동그랗게 말려 들어간 다리가 러그 위를 긁었다. 마치 그 위에 앉은 스네이프가 벌떡 몸을 일으켜 뭔가를 향해 저주를 내쏘지 않기 위해서 발에 힘을 준 것처럼. 그때는 해리엇도 진짜로 숨을 참았다. “아시잖아요, 설마 기억하실 텐데요, 그들이 몇 년 동안이나, 안전을 위한 규칙들을 전부 어겨왔던 것을!”

“내 기억력은 녹슬지 않았네, 세베루스,” 덤블도어가 상당히 날카롭게 대꾸했다.

“그렇다면 대체 어떻게 당신은—”

“지금 상황은 그때와 달라,” 덤블도어가 확고하게 말했다. “부디 내가 과거에 벌어진 일을 잊었다거나, 아니면 그때와 비슷한 판단 착오가 다시는 없도록 만반의 주의를 기울이지 않을 거라 오해하지는 말게.”

스네이프는 곧장 전략을 수정했다. 그의 목소리는 이제 거의 어르고 달래는 듯한 기색을 띠었다. “설마 진심으로 _시리우스_ _블랙_ 에게 타인의 안전을 보장하는 역할을 맡기시려는 겁니까?”

“시리우스는 만월의 늑대를 진정시킬 능력을 갖추고 있네,” 덤블도어는 심장이 세 번 정도 뛸 동안 침묵하다가 마침내 대답했다. “리무스가 확실히 안전한 곳에 있도록 보장하는 일은 내 책임이 될 테지. 부디 안심하게, 내가 가진 가장 강력한 방어막을 사용할 테니—물론 시리우스가 그 곁에서 필요한 도움을 제공할 테고. 혹시 자네가 바곳 중독의 해독약을 가지고 있다면,” 그가 덧붙였다. “오늘 밤 한 병 얻어가고 싶군.”

“하나 만들어드릴 수는 있습니다,” 스네이프의 목소리는 이제 차갑고 조소 가득했다. “그게 통하기를 바라시는 게 좋겠죠. 만약 정말로 바곳 중독이라면, 그는 그것을 꽤 오랫동안 섭취해 왔으니까요.” 그는 느닷없이 말을 뚝 끊는 것처럼 잠잠해졌다. 해리엇은 그의 의자를 흔들어 무슨 말을 더 하려던 거냐고 다그치고 싶었다.

“오래 걸릴 것 같나?”

“바곳 해독제를 제조하는 데요? 전혀요. 울프스베인 자체의 해법을 찾는 거라면, 어마어마하게 오래 걸리겠지요. 불가능하지 않다면요. 저는 당신에게 헛된 희망을 불어넣어 드리진 않을 겁니다,” 그렇게 덧붙이는 그의 목소리는 너무나 날카로워서 거의 섬뜩하게 들렸다.

“나 역시 그런 것은 필요 없네,” 덤블도어가 흔들림 없이 말했다. “내게 필요한 것은 자네의 재능이지. 지금 나와 함께 가줄 수 있겠나?”

스네이프는 아주 잠깐 멈칫했다. “30분만 주시면 바곳 해독제를 만들고 몇 가지 필요한 물건들을 챙길 수 있습니다. 바곳 중독이 아니라면, 바곳 해독제를 투여하는 것도 별도의 문제를 일으킬 수 있으니까요.”

“잘 알겠네. 그러면 자네가 마음놓고 일에 집중하도록 나는 물러가지.” 덤블도어가 일어서며, 그의 옷자락이 반짝거리는 것이 보였다. “그러면 30분 후에, 현관 홀에서 기다리겠네.”

스네이프는 덤블도어가 부스럭대며 방을 빠져나갈 때까지 가만히 앉아 있었다. 하지만 바깥의 문까지 닫히는 소리가 들리자마자, 그는 몸을 일으켜 바깥의 곁방으로 성큼성큼 나가버렸다. 해리엇이 숨어 있던 장소에서 미처 빠져나오기도 전에.

그녀가 투명망토를 벗어 들고 문가에 멈춰 섰을 때, 스네이프는 잔뜩 어지럽혀진 낮은 서랍장 위에서 유리병들을 덜거덕거리며 분주하게 움직이고 있었다. 그녀에게는 그의 옆모습이 보였다. 하지만 그는 너무나 숙련된 솜씨로 그녀를 못 본 척하고 있어서, 그녀는 자기가 아직도 투명한 모습으로 무릎을 감싸안고 의자 뒤에 숨어 있다고 믿을 수도 있을 지경이었다.

백만 가지 말이 들쭉날쭉하게 목구멍을 찔러왔다. 왜 아무도 그녀에게 말해주지 않았는지? 왜 리무스가 아픈데도 계속 그 끔찍한 마법약을 먹게 놔두었는지? 애초에 그 약이 독약이나 마찬가지란 걸 알면서 왜 그에게 그 약을 주었는지? 왜…

“왜 리무스가 아픈 걸 아무도 나에게 말해주지 않았어요?” 목소리가 차분하게 나와서, 그녀는 놀랐다. 기분 같아서는 고래고래 소리치고 싶었다. 지금보다 더 고함을 지르고 싶었던 적이 있는지도 기억나지 않았다.

“그래,” 스네이프는 냉랭하게 대꾸했다. 그러는 동안에도 그의 손가락은 병과 비커와 유리막대 같은 것들 사이로 바쁘게 움직이고 있었다. 거의 피아노를 치는 것처럼 보이는 속도와 섬세함으로. “네가 충격을 받은 것도 이해할 만하지, 평소에 루핀은 워낙 자기 상태를 떠벌리고 다니는 사람이니 말이다—”

그가 손에 들고 있던 유리병이 폭발했다.

해리엇은 공포에 질려 손으로 입을 텁 막았다. 스네이프는 엉망진창이 된 자기 손바닥 위를 물끄러미 내려다보았다—그가 섞고 있던 풀빛 마법약과 유리조각과—피?

“죄송해요!”

스네이프는 헝겊을 집어들어 자기 손바닥을 문질렀다. 천조각에는 분명히 피가 묻어났다. 해리엇은 토할 것 같았다.

완벽하게 침착한 얼굴로, 그는 작은 유리병으로 손을 뻗어 그 안에 담긴 선명한 갈색 액체를 자기 손바닥에 부었다.

“네 잘못이 아니었다,” 그는 이상하게 뻣뻣한 목소리로 말하며, 기계적으로, 느긋하게 자기 손의 베인 상처를 소독했다. 그동안 단 한 번도 그녀를 향해 시선을 돌리지 않았다.

“그러려던 게—” 그녀는 비참하고 끔찍한 기분이 되어 입을 열었다.

“네가 그러려던 게 아니라는 걸 안다, 포터 양.” 그는 서랍을 하나 열고 땅딸막한 호박색 통 하나를 꺼냈다. “뚜껑을 열어주면 고맙겠다.”

병을 받아드는 해리엇의 손은 약간 떨렸다. 뚜껑을 돌려 열자 버터 같은 색의 연고가 통 안에 담겨 있었다. 그녀가 직접 연고를 발라줄 수도 있었는데—그의 손을 가까이서 보니, 뒤죽박죽 어긋난 방향으로 찢어진 상처가 여러 개 나 있었다. 가장 큰 상처는 거의 3cm쯤 되어 보였다—속이 뒤집힐 것 같았다—하지만 통이 열리자마자, 스네이프는 말없이 자기 손가락으로 연고를 떠서 상처에 바르기 시작했다.

“루핀은 소통하지 않는다,” 약을 바르면서 스네이프는 입을 열었다. 해리엇은 너무나 집중해서 그의 손을 보고 있었기 때문에, 그의 목소리에 화들짝 놀라고 말았다. “그는 자신을… 비-늑대인간과 구분짓게 만드는 것은 무엇이든 남들에게 이야기하지 않아. 지난 여름에 그를 위해 울프스베인을 제조하면서 나는 그에게 몇 가지 필요한 질문을 해야 했지. 그는 그 모든 질문에 극도로 망설이며 대답했고. 자신이 대답해야 한다는 사실을 거의 원망했다고 표현해도 되겠구나.”

“그는 만월 다음 날 자신의 모습을 절대로 내게 보여주지 않아요,” 그녀는 조그맣게 말했다.

“루핀은 자신의 질환을 혐오하지. 닫아라,” 그의 말에 해리엇은 연고 뚜껑을 닫아 다시 서랍 안에 넣었다. “그가 지금 겪는 문제가 몇 달에 걸쳐 악화되고 있었다 해도 나는 전혀 놀라지 않겠다. 그랬어도 그는 한사코 입을 다물고 있었을 테니. 블랙이 끼어들어 그가 더 이상 외면하지 못하도록 만들 때까지.”

소독을 끝내고, 그는 자기 지팡이를 집어들고 주문을 써서 상처를 치료하기 시작했다. 해리엇은 입술을 깨물었다.

“해독제 만드는 거 제가 도와도 돼요?” 그녀는 갑자기 아주 작은 아이가 된 기분으로 물었다.

“나 혼자서 일하는 편이 빠르다.”

그렇다니, 더더욱 작아지는 기분이었다. 하지만 방금 그의 손바닥을 갈기갈기 찢어서 일정을 뒤틀어 놓았으니, 그런 취급을 받아 마땅할 것이다.

“그럼 전 갈게요.” 해리엇은 또 떨어뜨렸던 투명망토를 집어들었다. “나중에… 리무스가 어떤지 알려주실 거예요? 리무스는 말 안 해줄 테니까요.”

스네이프는 손가락을 쥐었다 폈다 하고 나서, 손바닥을 문질렀다. 그가 고개를 끄덕였을 때, 그녀는 그것이 해리엇의 실수를 봉합하는 데 성공해서 만족스럽다는 표시라고 생각했다. 하지만 그녀가 투명해진 몸을 돌려 발을 뗄 무렵, 그가 말했다. “그러마.”

그녀는 다시 그에게로 고개를 돌렸다. 투명한 상태라 다행이었다. 지금 자신의 입은 매우 볼썽사납게 벌어져 있을 것이 분명했으므로. 스네이프는 여전히 그녀를 보고 있지 않았다. 그는 자기 지팡이를 내려놓고 다시 비커를 들여다보는 중이었다.

“네 그 미련한 집요정을 불러라,” 그는 병 하나를 집어들기 위해 몸을 틀면서, 완전히 그녀에게서 얼굴을 돌렸다. “밤에 혼자서 복도 나돌아다닐 생각 말고. 네가 비록 드래곤을 이겼을지는 몰라도, 목숨이 오락가락하는 시합에 너를 억지로 집어넣은 것은 드래곤이 아니었으니.”

“아니죠,” 그녀는 속삭였다. 그렇게 낮게 속삭일 생각은 없었지만, 갑자기 목이 꽉 막힌 것 같았다. 그녀는 기침을 한 번 해서 목을 틔웠다. “그럼 안녕히 계세요. 고맙습니다,” 그렇게 덧붙인 다음, 그녀는 조용히 복도로 나와 조심스럽게 문을 닫았다.

* * * * *

포터 양이 떠난 뒤, 세베루스는 서랍장에 몸을 기대고 이마를 문질렀다.

_저_ _아이에_   _관한 일이 되면_ _,_ _너는_ _정말로_ _어떻게_ _대처해야_ _하는지_ _모르는군_ , 머릿속에서 자조적인 목소리가 신랄하게 속삭였다.

“나도 알아,” 그는 중얼거렸다.

포터 양의 문제는 그녀가 예상대로 행동하지 않는다는 데 있었다. 그는 어떻게 하면 상대에게서 분노와 공포를 이끌어낼 수 있는지 알았다. 그는 상대의 자존심과 선의에 흠집을 내는 법도, 자신을 향한 신뢰를 깎아내려 마침내 상대방이 평생 다시는 그와 말도 섞고 싶지 않게 만드는 법도 알고 있었다. 그는 사람들이 자신을 싫어하게 만드는 데 능했다. 그가 가진 가장 뛰어난 재주 가운데 하나였다. 어린 시절 개화해, 35년이 지난 뒤에도 여전히 건재한 능력이었다. 세베루스를 끊임없이, 되풀이해서 참아주는 사람은 덤블도어뿐이었고, 그것도 그에게는 그래야 하는 이유가 있어서였다.

그는 다시 한 번 손을 쥐었다 폈다. 찢어졌던 부분은 여전히 분홍빛으로 따끔거렸지만, 한 시간이 채 지나기 전에 사라질 것이다.

_네가_ _잔인하게_ _굴었지_ , 오랫동안 입을 열지 않았던 것 같은 조그만 목소리가 속삭였다. 그에게 양심이랄 것이 있었다면, 아마 그것의 목소리라고 생각했을 것이다.

“당연히 나는 잔인하게 굴었지,” 그는 중얼거렸다. 루핀의 해독제를 여행용 약병에 담으며. “나는 _그런_ _사람_ 이니까.”

그는 포터 양에게 지나친 재량을 허용했다. 오늘 밤만이 아니라, 지난 몇 년에 걸쳐. 그는 자신의 슬리데린 학생들을 편애하기는 했지만, 그래도 그들에게 선을 지키도록 요구했다. 그들은 어떨 때 조심스럽게 행동해야 하는지, 언제 캐묻지 않고 시키는 대로 따라야 하는지 알았다. 다른 기숙사 학생들은 자기들이 선을 넘을 경우 따라올 그의 응징을 두려워할 줄 알았다. 하지만 포터 양을 물러서게 만드는 방법은…

잔인하게 구는 것뿐이었다.

그는 엄지손가락으로 손바닥을 쓸었다. 그녀가 그 유리병을 폭발시킨 것이 조금쯤 다행으로 느껴졌다. 그로 인한 미안함 때문에 그녀는 조금 더 쉽게 순응했다. 그 얼굴에 떠올랐던 괴로운 표정… 손바닥에 유리조각 몇 개 박힌 상처 따위, 사소한 것을 가지고. 포터 양에게는 사람을 해하고자 하는 의지 같은 건 없었다. 그저 걷잡을 수 없이 화르륵 타오르는 성질머리만 있을 뿐. 그것이 어떤 느낌인지 그는 이해했다.

그리고 그녀의 비참함에 직면한 그는, 또 다른 (어리석은) 약속을 하고 말았다. 해서는 안 되었던 약속을.

그는 난로 위로 시선을 돌렸다. 릴리의 사진 액자가 똑바로 서 있는 곳. 여전히 사진 속에 릴리는 없었지만.

“네 딸 때문에 정말 죽겠다 (Your daughter will be the death of me),” 그는 중얼거렸다. 블랙과 루핀이 짧게 내비친 무방비한 모습 때문에 세베루스는 아침부터 13년 전의 할로윈 밤을 떠올리며 음울한 하루를 보냈다 ( _그들은_ _믿어서는_ _안_ _되는_ _사람을_ _믿었지_ _,_ _세베루스_ _,_ _자네가_ _그랬던_ _것처럼_ ). 그날 밤의, 오로지 껍데기만 남은 인간이 된 느낌이 다시 한 번 피부 위를 유령처럼 맴돌았다. 희망이란 희망은 모조리 잿더미로 화하고, 외로운 불꽃 하나만이 남아 그를 떠받치기 시작했던 그 밤. _그녀의_ _딸은_ _살아남았네_ _…_

“어쩌면 그렇게 되는 것이 어울리는 결말일지도 모르지.”

그는 필요한 물품을 챙긴 다음, 불을 끄고 방을 나섰다. 떠날 때 그의 처소는 언제나처럼 차갑고 어둡고 텅 비어 있었다.

* * * * *

해리엇이 살금살금 기숙사 방으로 돌아왔을 때는 자정을 막 넘긴 시각이었다. 라벤더와 파르바티는 곯아떨어져 있었다. 여전히 파르바티의 침대 위에 나란히 엎어져서. 라벤더는 아까 보던 잡지에 한쪽 뺨을 대고 잠들었고 파르바티는 가늘게 코를 골았다.

허마이니는 깨어 있었다.

해리엇이 그녀의 사주식 침대 안을 슬쩍 들여다보았을 때, 그녀는 책을 읽다 고개를 들었다. 그리고 그녀가 곧장 책갈피를 끼워넣고 책을 덮어 치우는 것을 보고, 해리엇은 자신이 상당히 심각한 대화에 직면했음을 알았다.

“네가 몰래 숨어서 빠져나가면 난 걱정해,” 허마이니가 나직하게 속삭였다.

해리엇은 대답할 말을 찾아 머리를 뒤적거려 봤지만, 아무것도 찾을 수 없었다. 파르바티가 뒤에서 저렇게 코를 골고 있으니 골똘히 생각하기 힘들기도 했고.

“내가 나가는 걸 아무도 못 보게 하려면 투명망토를 쓸 수밖에 없었어,” 그녀는 마침내 대꾸했다. 허마이니가 문제삼는 게 그 점이 아니라는 걸 알면서도.

“내 말이 그런 뜻이 아닌 걸 너도 알잖아.” 허마이니는 머리카락을 귀 뒤로 쓸어넘기려는 동작을 취했지만, 머리숱이 너무 많았다. 해리엇은 두 사람 중 어느 쪽이 더 복장 터지는 머리카락을 갖고 태어났다고 할 수 있을지 문득 궁금해졌다.

“나는 단지…” 허마이니는 그녀를 보며 미간을 찌푸렸다. 자기 자신에게 답답함을 느끼는 것 같았다. 허마이니가 말을 고르는 것은 해리엇이 성질부릴 것을 걱정할 때뿐이었다.

_내_ _성질_ , 해리엇은 산산이 깨지는 유리가 만들어내던 소리를 기억했다. 생각보다 별로 요란한 소리는 아니었다, 약간 숨죽인 듯 먹먹한 소리. 스네이프의 손바닥 안에 감긴 유리조각.

그녀는 또 속이 울렁거려서 침을 삼켰다.

“말해,” 그녀는 무겁게 내뱉었다. 사실은 그냥 침대에 들어가 웅크려 있고 싶었다. 그녀는 오늘 스네이프를 만나러 가서 전부 망쳐버리고 말았다, 평소보다 더 심하게 (평소에는 사람을 _다치게_ 하지는 않았으니까). 답변을 얻어내지도 못했고, 도움을 약속받지도 못했다. 해리엇은 그냥 잠들어서 모든 것을 잊어버리고 싶었다.

그렇지만 리무스가 아프다는 것을, 단순히 아픈 것 _이상일지도_ 모른다는 것을 알게 된 마당에, 아마 잠도 오지 않을 것이다.

“난 맘에 들지 않아,” 허마이니가 줄줄이 털어놓기 시작했다. “너 혼자 몰래 돌아다니는 것도, 부정행위도—” 그녀는 잠깐 망설이며 무력한 얼굴을 했지만, 곧 빠르게 덧붙였다. “네가 거짓말하는 것도, 전부 마음에 안 들어. 너답지 않고, 옳지 않은 일이야.”

해리엇의 심장 속에서 뭔가 싸늘한 것이 똬리를 풀었다. 그리고 공기를 맛보는 뱀의 혀처럼 휙 쏘아져 나갔다. “그럼 네가 나한테 타임터너 얘기를 안 해줬던 거, 그건 뭔데?”

허마이니는 독침에 쏘인 사람처럼 화들짝 몸을 뒤로 뺐다. “이유를 말해줬잖아,” 그렇게 말하는 그녀의 목소리에 담긴 상처에, 순간적으로 솟아올랐던 싸늘함이 도로 쪼글쪼글하게 말라붙었다. “내가 왜 말할 수 없었는지 너도 알잖아—”

“말했다간 네가 곤란해질 수 있었댔지, 알아.” 해리엇은 얼굴을 벅벅 문질렀다. “나도 나만을 위해서 거짓말하는 건 아니야,” 그녀는 또 다른 거짓말을 꾸며내야 함에 밀려드는 자기혐오를 무시했다. “내가 숨기는 건… 날 도와주는 사람을 위해서기도 해. 그 사람이 하는 건 딱 그뿐이야, 허마이니—그냥 도와주는 것뿐. 난…” 해리엇은 투명망토를 구겨쥐었다. “나 혼자서는 이걸 해낼 수 없어.”

허마이니는 오래도록 그녀를 바라보고 있다가, 몸을 일으켜 그녀를 꼭 끌어안았다. 해리엇은 어떻게 대처해야 할지 알 수 없었다. 그녀는 이런 위로를 받을 자격이…

“알아,” 허마이니가 속삭였다. 해리엇 자신의 것보다 더 굵고 뻣뻣하고 북슬북슬한 머리카락이 얼굴을 간지럽혔다. “알아.”

그때 뒤에서 파르바티가 보통 때보다 더 거슬리는 소리로 코를 골았다.

해리엇은 눈을 굴리며 중얼거렸다. “분위기 완전 깬다, 그치.”

허마이니는 소리죽여 킥킥거렸다. 웃음소리가 조금 불안정하긴 했지만. 포옹을 풀고 다시 떨어져 서면서도, 그녀는 해리엇의 어깨에 손을 계속 올려둔 채였다. 부러움과 체념이 뒤섞인 기분으로, 해리엇은 허마이니가 이제 자신보다 머리 반 개쯤 더 키가 크다는 사실을 되새겼다.

허마이니는 그녀의 얼굴을 유심히 들여다본 뒤, 입술을 깨물었다.

“난 누군가… 널 돕고 있다는 데 불만이 있는 건 아냐,” 그녀는 말했다. “네게 뭔가 끔찍한 일이 일어나는데도 내가 아는 게 충분치 못해서 제때 막을 수 없을까 봐 난 가끔 잠도 안 오는걸. 나는 그저 네가 내게 말해주길 원했을 뿐이야. 우리에게,” 그녀는 뒤늦게 덧붙였다. 하지만 해리엇 생각엔 자신이 론에게만 털어놓지 않았다면 허마이니가 그걸 크게 신경 썼을 것 같지는 않았다.

허마이니의 눈 밑에는 다크서클이 진하게 내려와 있었다.

“미안,” 해리엇은 진심을 담아 말했다. 허마이니는 고개를 흔들었다.

“너는 항상… 비밀을 숨기고 있어. 그리고 왜 그러는지 난 이해해,” 그녀는 다급하게 덧붙였다. 해리엇의 어깨를 놓고 자기 손을 비틀기 시작하면서. “하지만 난 그저… 언젠가 일이 정말 커졌는데 네가 너무 오랫동안 비밀을 지키는 데 익숙해져 있어서 터놓고 도움 청하는 법을 모를까 봐 걱정되는 것뿐이야,” 허마이니는 거의 숨도 쉬지 않고 털어놓았다.

해리엇은 자신이 입을 살짝 벌리고 있음을 알았지만, 어떻게 반응해야 할지 알 수 없었다. 허마이니는 걱정스러운 동시에 단호한 얼굴을 하고 있었는데, 그 조합은 그녀를 덜 익힌 음식을 먹고 나서 지금은 절대 토해서는 안 되는 시점이라 참고 있는 듯한 얼굴로 보이게 했다.

“예를 들어서 어떤?” 해리엇은 마침내 그렇게 물었다. 솔직히 허마이니가 어떤 경우를 상상하고 있는지 전혀 짐작할 수 없었기 때문이다.

“나도 몰라,” 허마이니의 답은—좀 지나치게 빨랐다.

“너무 빤한 거짓말이다,” 해리엇은 지적했다.

“진짜로 몰라!” 허마이니는 조금 지나치게 새된 목소리로 대꾸했다. 라벤더가 자다 말고 콧방귀를 뀌었다. 해리엇과 허마이니는 긴장으로 딱딱하게 굳어 그녀를 지켜보았지만, 라벤더는 쩝쩝거리는 소리를 내더니 몸을 뒤척여, 파르바티의 배 위에 다리를 올렸다. 파르바티는 계속해서 가늘게 코를 골며 잘 뿐이었다. 라벤더의 한쪽 손은 침대 바깥으로 삐져나왔고, 살짝 벌어진 입이 숨을 쉴 때마다 얼굴에 흘러내린 머리카락이 흔들렸다.

해리엇과 허마이니는 동시에 한숨을 푹 쉬었다.

“지금 이 얘기를 하면 안 될 것 같아,” 룸메이트들을 관찰하며 허마이니가 속삭였다.

“둘 다 잠들었는걸,” 해리엇은 확신을 담아 대꾸했다. “파르바티는 자기가 코를 곤다는 걸 인정하지 않잖아. 가짜로 코 고는 척은 절대 안 할 거야.”

허마이니는 또다시 잠깐 키득거린 다음, 또 입술을 깨물었다. “글쎄… 많이 늦기도 했고. 넌 피곤해 보여. 첫 번째 과제가 끝난 게 고작 며칠 전인걸. 너는 잠을 자야 해.”

_그전까지_ _못_ _잔_ _것을_ _만회하려면_ , 해리엇은 속으로 덧붙였다.

“잠 못 자게 더 붙들지 않을게.” 그런 다음 허마이니는 그녀의 뺨에 키스함으로써 그녀를 놀라게 했다. 아주 감정적인 순간에 두 사람은 종종 끌어안거나 했지만, 허마이니는 라벤더와 파르바티처럼 평소에도 스킨십으로 애정을 표현하는 타입은 아니었다. 라벤더와 파르바티는 늘 서로의 머리카락을 빗어주거나 서로의 화장을 대신 해주거나 지금처럼 한 침대에서 뒤엉켜 잠들곤 했다.

“잘 자, 해리,” 허마이니가 말했다. “나중에 얘기해.”

“알았어. 잘자,” 느릿느릿 대답하면서 해리엇은, 언젠가 자신이 제대로 털어놓지 못하게 될까 봐 허마이니가 걱정하던 비밀의 종류를, 자신이 알고 싶은지 아닌지 확신할 수 없었다.

* * * * *

루핀은 아직도 의식 불명이었다.

그가 하루종일 깨어나지 못했다고, 블랙은 덤블도어에게 보고했다 (세베루스에게는 진득한 혐오의 시선을 쏘아보내며).

세베루스는 그가 깨어있지 않아도 상관없었다. 루핀은 항상 자신의 통증과 괴로움과 불편함에 대해 입을 꾹 다물어 버릇해서, 그와 대화를 나눠봤자 큰 도움이 되지 않았을 게 분명했다. 세베루스는 그에게서 정직한 답을 얻어내기 위해 이 악물고 지겨운 과정을 거칠 필요 없이, 그의 피만 채취해서 작업할 수 있었다.

“저 새끼가 뭘 하는 거예요?” 블랙이 물었다. 그동안 세베루스는 (블랙에게 _확실히_ 보여주기 위해 조금 여봐란 듯한 동작으로) 바늘을 준비했다.

“세베루스는 리무스가 겪는 증상이 바곳 중독인지 확인해줄 걸세.”

“ _뭐요_ _!_ ” 블랙이 울부짖었다. 루핀은 어디 한 군데 꿈틀거리지도 않았다. 세베루스가 그의 팔꿈치 위쪽에 끈을 묶을 때조차. 적어도 루핀의 팔은 가늘어서 정맥을 찾는 것이 터무니없이 쉬웠다.

뒤쪽에서 실랑이를 벌이는 듯한 소리가 잠시 들렸다—세베루스의 짐작이 맞다면, 블랙이 그를 향해 달려들려는 것을 덤블도어가 막아선 뒤 그를 의자에 억지로 앉혀두는 소리 같았다. 하지만 그는 루핀의 피를 채취하는 중이었고, 도중에 실수하면 덤블도어가 잔소릴 해댈 것이다.

“울프스베인에 주 재료로 쓰이는 것 중에 바곳이 있는데,” 덤블도어가 블랙에게 설명했다. “세베루스는 그것이 혹시…”

세베루스는 그들의 대화를 귓등으로 흘렸다. 중독을 확인하는 것은 상대적으로 쉬웠다. 피를 뽑아, 의심되는 독약 성분을 베이스로 한 용액을 부은 뒤 검은색으로 변하는지 확인하기만 하면 된다. 그 정도 작업이 그의 집중력을 대단히 요하지는 않았지만, 아무리 지루하고 기계적인 작업이라도 블랙이 악을 쓰고 징징대는 소리를 듣는 것보다는 흥미로우니까.

비커 속에서 루핀의 피가 검은색으로 엉겨붙었다. 하지만 가장자리에는 적갈색과 노란색, 붉은색이 남아 있었다.

“세베루스?” 덤블도어가 부스럭거리며 다가왔다. 그는 세베루스가 내민 비커를 유심히 들여다보았다. “그건 드문 반응이군,” 그가 침묵 끝에 읊조렸다.

“그렇군요.”

“뭐가요?” 블랙이 성큼성큼 다가왔다. 가까워진 거리에 세베루스는 몸서리를 쳤다. 그는 자신이 여기 머물러 있어야 하는 시간 동안 덤블도어가 저 악쓰는 얼간이를 계속 의자에 묶어두었으면 했다. 이왕이면 재갈도 물리면 금상첨화일 테지.

“그게 뭐야?” 블랙은 속이 뒤집힌다는 듯한 목소리로 물었다.

“바곳 중독인데,” 세베루스는 유리를 통해 비치는 얼룩덜룩한 액체를 향해 눈살을 찌푸렸다. “일단 부분적으로는…”

“네가 그에게 독을 먹였군.” 블랙은 이제 잇새로 숨을 들이쉬고 내쉬고 있었다. “네가 그에게 염병할 독을 먹였어—”

“시리우스,” 덤블도어가 경고조로 말했지만 아무 소용 없었다.

“ _울프스베인이_ 그를 중독시켰지.” 세베루스는 비커에 몇 가지 보존마법을 건 뒤, 추가 실험을 위해 가죽 덮개를 씌워 고정했다. “천천히, 오랜 시간에 걸쳐.”

블랙은 덤블도어에게 덤벼들 듯 돌아섰다. “그는 이제 저 약 따위 안 먹습니다!”

“물론이지. 나는 결코 리무스가 건강을 해치게 두지는 않을 걸세—그의 질병을 완벽히 해결하지도 못하는 임시 처방을 위해서는 더더욱.”

세베루스는 자신의 가방을 뒤지며 아무 말도 보태지 않았다. 블랙과 덤블도어는 루핀이 울프스베인을 한 방울도 더 못 마시게 하고 싶을지 모르지만, 세베루스는 어쨌거나 약을 계속 제조할 생각이었다.

그리고 루핀이 계속 그걸 복용하도록 그가 할 수 있는 최선을 다할 것이다.

그는 자신이 루핀을 교묘하게 조종해서 약을 먹게 만들 수 있다고 그럭저럭 확신했다. 루핀은 자신의 병을 극도로 혐오했고, 울프스베인으로 얻을 수 있는 자제력을 절실하게 갈구했다. 그 자제력을 잃어버린다는 공포는, 자기보호 본능을 무시할 만큼 강력할지도 모른다. 애초에 루핀의 자기보호 본능은 별로 강해 보이지도 않고. 루핀은 자기 한 몸의 안위보다 덤블도어의 호의를 더 신경 썼다. 그는 다른 사람들에게 좋은 사람으로 보이고 싶어 했고, 평범하고 제 앞가림 잘 하는 사람으로 비치고자 했지만, 자기 목숨에는 큰 가치를 두는 것처럼 보이지 않았다. 세베루스는 얼마든지 그걸 이용할 수 있었다.

그는 블랙에게 돌아서며, 해독제가 든 병을 들어 보였다. “그가 깨어나면 이걸 먹여.”

“난 네가 만든 건 한 방울도 더 그에게 주지 않을—”

“시리우스, 제발,” 그런 말조차 덤블도어는 지치고 답답하기보다 사려깊게 기운을 북돋아주려는 것처럼 들리게 말하는 재주가 있었다. “세베루스도 리무스를 돕기 위해 여기 와 있네. 그는 바곳 중독을 해결할 약제를 준비해 왔어.”

“어느 정도까지는.” 세베루스는 약병을 침대맡 탁자 위에 놓았다. 블랙이 이를 악물고 끝까지 병을 받아들지 않았기 때문이다. 쌓이고 쌓인 분노와 좌절감으로 딱딱하게 굳은 얼굴을 하고서. “이것으로 부정맥은 상쇄할 수 있을 겁니다.” 그는 가방을 닫고 덤블도어에게 말했다. 블랙은 여전히 증오심이 이글거리는 눈빛만 그에게 쏘아보내고 있었으니까. “폼프리 부인이 와야 합니다. 그의 혈압과 심박동은 계속 모니터할 필요가 있어요.” _그리고_ _계속_ _말씀드리지만_ _,_ _저는_ _치유사가_ _아닙니다_. 하지만 그는 마지막 말은 속으로만 덧붙였다. 덤블도어와 논쟁하는 것은 언제나처럼 헛된 일로 끝날 것이 분명하므로.

“왜 처음부터 그녀를 데려오지 않은 거예요?” 블랙이 다그쳐 물었다.

“네가 수배 중인 탈옥수니까,” 세베루스는 이렇게 멍청한 질문을 들은 것을 믿을 수 없었다.

“그것이 문제라네,” 덤블도어는 한숨을 쉬었다. “시리우스, 그녀가 도착하면 자네는 패드풋으로 변해 있어 주어야겠군. 세베루스—고맙네. 더 붙잡지 않을 테니 가서 쉬게나.”

세베루스는 짧게 끄덕이고 자리를 떴다. 둘 중 누구에게도 눈길을 주지 않고.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *승자의 아랑—아—어쨌든 너그럽게(magni—mag—forgiving): 승자의 아량을 베풀다(magnanimous in victory)라는 표현을 멋지게 쓰고 싶었지만 어려운 단어가 생각나지 않았던 해리엇:)


	69. 69장. 아침의 티타임 (Tea in the Morning)

 

 

토요일 아침, 해리엇은 눈을 뜨자마자 이를 다닥다닥 부딪치며 떨었다. 밤사이 폭풍이 다녀간 것 같았다. 창문에는 성에가 빼곡했고, 틈새로 새어 들어온 차디찬 바람이 탑 안을 휘감고 돌며 비명처럼 날카로운 울림과 덜컹거리는 소음을 뱉어냈다. 겨울을 알리는 소리.

해리엇은 침대 속에 계속 머물고 싶었다. 밤중에 소리없이 나타난 새 담요 몇 장을 겹겹이 덮고서… 하지만 스네이프가 어젯밤 리무스를 만나고 와서 무엇을 알아냈는지 한시바삐 알고 싶은 마음이 더 강했다.

“지-집요정들이 다-담요를 더 갖다줘서 다-다행이야,” 해리엇은 위즐리 부인이 떠준 양털 양말을 신으며 허마이니에게 말했다. 이가 달달 떨려서 입이 잘 움직이지 않았다. “그러지 않았다면 우린 그-그리핀동태(Gryffindorsicles)가 되어 일어났을걸.”

허마이니의 얼굴이 어두워졌다. 추위와 리무스 걱정과 잠기운에 둔해진 해리엇의 머리는 왜 그러는지 곧장 이유를 추론해내지 못하고 여유롭게 미적거리고 있었다. 그리고 허마이니가 뒤이어 한 말 덕에 굳이 머리를 쓰지 않고도 이유를 알아낼 수 있었다.

“내가 궁금한 건 그들이 대체 언제 _잠을_ _자는지야_.” 허마이니는 거울에 비친 자기 모습을 노려보며 사납게 머리카락을 빗어 넘겼다. “우리가 아침에 일어나면 기숙사 휴게실이 _언제나_ 깔끔하게 정리되어 있는 걸 알아? 벽난로는 _절대_ 더러워지지 않아. 그리고 우리가 아침 먹으러 내려가는 사이에 누군가 침대를 정돈해주고—그들은 성 전체를 청소하는 게 분명해—사람들이 다 잠들어 있는 시간에 하겠지, 안 그럼 그들이 청소하는 모습을 우리가 볼 수 있을 텐데, 한 번도 본 적 없잖아—생각해본 적 없니, 그들이 _한순간이라도_ 휴식을 취하는지?”

“도비랑 얘기해 보든가,” 그녀는 스웨터를 두 겹째 껴입으며 말을 건넸다.

허마이니는 머리를 빗던 팔을 멈추고 몸을 틀더니 눈을 깜박였다. “도비?”

“왜 있잖아—내가 아는 집요정? 주방에서 일하는?”

“그래,” 허마이니는 천천히 말했다. “그는 주방에서 일하지. 네가 한 번 나를 데리고 주방에 갔었지. 그래.”

그녀는 자기 바지를 향해 손을 뻗었다. 빗은 아직 그녀의 머리카락에 꽂혀 있었다. 해리엇은 조심스럽게 손을 뻗어 그 뒤엉킨 머리카락에서 빗을 떼어냈다. 허마이니는 자기 머릿속에서 세우고 있는 계획에 너무 정신이 팔려서 눈치채지 못했다.

그녀가 허마이니와 함께 기숙사 휴게실로 내려왔을 때는 벽난로에 불이 활활 타오르고 있었다. 침대에서 빠져나오는 데 성공한 몇 안 되는 사람들은 그 주변에 옹기종기 모여 있었다. 그리핀도르 무늬의 담요를 무릎에 하나씩 덮고. 해리엇은 론과 허마이니를 따돌리고 곧장 스네이프를 찾으러 가도 될지, 아니면 꼭두새벽부터 귀찮게 한다고 그가 그녀를 죽이려 할지 고민했다.

“-은 아침,” 론이 하품 섞인 인사를 건넸다. 추위를 무시할 수는 없었는지, 평소에는 질색하는 적갈색 스웨터를 입고 있었다.

“음,” 허마이니는 모호하게 대꾸하며 그를 쳐다보지도 않고 지나쳤다.

“내가 또 뭘 잘못한 거야?” 그는 체념한 얼굴로 해리엇에게 물었다.

“집요정 문제야,” 해리엇은 낮은 목소리로 속삭이며, 초상화 구멍을 찾아 (첫 시도에는 벽에 가서 부딪혔다) 기숙사 밖으로 내려가는 허마이니를 신중하게 살폈다. “일단 속이 풀릴 때까지 따져보도록 놔두는 게 좋겠어.”

두 사람은 적당히 거리를 두고 허마이니를 따라 아침 먹으러 내려갔다. 가는 길에 해리엇과 론은 집요정과 관계된 화제로 흘러갈 가능성이 조금이라도 있는 이야기는 꺼내지 않도록 노력했다. 그렇지 않으면 허마이니가 명백히 구상하고 있는, 무슨 터무니없는 개혁 운동에 두 사람까지 참여해야 하는 사태가 발생할 수도 있었으니까. 해리엇은 오늘 저녁 그들이 대연회장에 들어가 앉았을 때 집요정들이 집단 파업에 돌입하는 바람에 필치가 캔에 든 콩 요리를 나눠주고 있을 확률이 얼마나 될까 고려해 보았다.

해리엇은 대연회장에 들어서며 습관적으로 교수석을 살핀 후, 스네이프가 보이지 않았을 때도 놀라지 않았다. 그는 진짜로 뭘 먹기는 하는 걸까? 그가 삼키는 걸 제대로 본 적 있는 것은 커피뿐이었다 (그리고 그녀가 몇 번인가 맡았던 냄새를 바탕으로 생각하면, 아마 담배도). 그가 그렇게 마르고 항상 신경이 날카로운 상태인 것도 당연하다면 당연했다.

테이블로 주의를 돌리자, 허마이니가 토스트와 포리지를 무시무시한 속도로 먹어치우는 바람에 론은 어안이 벙벙해서 음식에 입도 대지 못하고 있는 모습이 보였다.

“좋아,” 허마이니는 냅킨으로 입을 닦았다. “난 가볼게. 나중에 봐— _부디_ 말썽 일으키지 않도록 노력하렴.”

그리고 그녀는 벌떡 일어나 연회장 밖으로 달려나갔다. 해리엇과 론은 그녀가 가는 것을 멍청히 지켜보았다.

“우리가 아침 먹는 자리에서 무슨 말썽을 일으킬 수 있다고 생각하는 걸까?” 마침내 해리엇이 물었다.

“몰라. 어쩌면 카나리아 크림을 집어먹고 거대한 새로 변해서 원래대로 되돌아오지 못한다거나?” 그는 자기 몫의 베이컨을 흡입하기 시작했다. “아니면 요새 프레드와 조지가 작업하는 게 뭔지 몰라도 그런 거.” 그는 아무도 엿듣지 못하게 하려는 듯 목소리를 낮췄다. 해리엇은 그에게로 몸을 기울였다. “뭔가 새로운 발명품을 만들고 있는 것 같더라고, 근데 나한테는 뭔지 말 안 해주려고 해. 그러니까 그들이 주는 건 아무것도 먹지 마.”

“그걸 먹느니 시리우스가 요리한 음식을 먹겠어.” 곧이어 해리엇은 흠칫 당황했지만, 자신이 입 밖에 내어버린 그의 이름을 들었을 사람은 아무도 없었다. 오늘 아침 대연회장은 평소보다 더 시끌벅적했다. 눈보라가 몰아친 덕에, 아무도 바깥에 나갈 수 없으니까—다만 덤스트랭 학생들은, 머리카락이며 로브자락 곳곳에 눈이 뭉쳐 있는 차림새로 제법 활기차게 아침을 먹으러 나타났다. 빅터 크룸의 등장은 문제를 악화시키기만 했다.

론은 슬리데린 테이블을 향해 얼굴을 찡그렸다. 이번에도 크룸은 그쪽에 가서 앉았다. 지금은 트레이시 데이비스 옆자리에 앉아 있었는데, 그녀는 그와 그럭저럭 침착한 대화를 나누는 중으로 보였다.

“그는 대체 왜 매번 저 비열한 놈들 자리에 가서 앉는 거야?” 론이 투덜거렸다.

“어쩌면 저쪽 여자애들이 마음에 들었다든가?” 해리엇은 넘겨짚었다. 하지만 짐작하기는 쉽지 않았다. 크룸은 언제나 좀 퉁명스러운 얼굴을 하고 있었고, 트레이시가 말하고 있는 내용이 무엇이든 적어도 다프네의 마음에는 확실히 차지 않는 것 같았다. 다프네는 품위 있게 달걀 요리를 조각내면서 자기 친구를 향해 얼음조각이 다닥다닥 붙은 시선을 쏘아보내고 있었다. “하지만 저쪽에는 팬지가 있지, 그러니까 맞아, 다시 생각해 보니 아무래도 슬리데린 애들이 어둠의 마법을 써서 그를 꾀어낸 게 분명하다.”

론은 푸핫 웃음을 터트렸다. 해리엇은 어떻게 하면 그를 따라오지 못하게 하고 스네이프를 만나러 갈지 방법을 찾는 동안 시간을 벌기 위해 토스트에 버터를 꼼꼼히 발랐다.

“우편이 늦네,” 그녀는 말했다.

론이 성에와 고드름으로 가려진 창문을 향해 눈을 가늘게 떴다. “날씨가 너무 험해서 부엉이들이 못 날아오나 봐.”

“그렇군,” 해리엇은 실망감을 삭이며 대꾸했다. 그러면 아나이타의 답장은 오늘 오지 못한다는 뜻이다.

그녀는 이제 그 꿈이 리무스와 어떤 식으로든 관련이 있는지만 알고 싶었다. 그녀는 금빛 모래가 무엇을 상징하는지, 그것이 혹시 중독과 관계된 것인지 전혀 알지 못했다… 그러니까 아나이타는 전문가이고 그녀는 도움을 청하는 입장인 거지만.

“그래서,” 론은 자기 접시에 남은 훈제 청어를 마저 먹어치우며 입을 열었다. “허마이니가—뭔지 몰라도 그녀가 하려는 일을 하는 동안 우린 뭘 할까? 걘 대체 뭘 하려는 거야?”

“내 생각에는 모든 집요정에게 자유를 줄 계획을 짜고 있는 것 같아. 짐작일 뿐이지만 말이야.”

“그거 참 잘됐네,” 론이 우울하게 말했다. “우린 먹을 게 없어서 결국 카나리아 크림을 먹게 되고 말 거야, 그럼 아주 웃기겠지. 어떻게 집요정을 해방하려는 생각일까?”

“전혀 모르겠어. 하지만 난… 나는 누구랑 만날 약속이 있어.” 그녀는 뱃속에서 꿈틀대는 죄책감을 외면할 생각도 하지 않았다. _난_ _맘에_ _들지_ _않아_ _,_ _너_ _혼자_ _몰래_ _돌아다니는_ _것도_ _,_ _부정행위도_ _,_ _네가_ _거짓말하는_ _것도_ _._ 허마이니의 목소리가 속삭였다.

“오,” 론이 시무룩한 얼굴을 했다.

“리무스에 관한 일이야,” 해리엇은 불쑥 털어놓았다. “그는—건강이 나빠졌대, 그래서 난—정확히 어디가 잘못된 건지 알아봐야 해.”

어쩐지, 진실을 애매하게 섞은 거짓말은 그녀의 마음을 더 무겁게 했다. 특히나 론이 동정어린 표정을 지어 보였을 때는.

“그래 그럼. 네가 볼일 다 끝나면 와서 날 찾을래?”

그녀는 고개를 끄덕이고 손을 흔들었다. 자신이 몹시 나쁜 친구가 된 기분을 느끼고 있음을 겉으로 드러내지 않으려 애쓰면서.

* * * * *

“리무스는 괜찮아질까요?” 포터 양이 손을 꽉 맞잡은 채 물었다.

그녀는 아침 일찍 나타났다. 대연회장의 아침식사가 끝나지도 않았을 시각이었다. 잠을 설친 것 같은 모습을 하고 있었다. 머리카락은 (그녀치고도) 평소보다 더 부스스했고, 불안한 공기를 온몸에 두르고 있었다. 안으로 들어서며 그의 처소를 둘러보는 눈길은 산만했지만, 간절한 눈으로 그에게 질문을 던질 때는 무시무시한 집중력을 발휘했다. 그녀는 줄곧 지나치게 큰 스웨터의 지나치게 긴 소매를 만지작거리고 있었다.

“그건 좀 더 지켜봐야겠지.” 세베루스는 찻잔을 채워 그녀에게로 밀었다. 잔을 집어드는 대신, 그녀는 3분의 2는 패닉, 나머지 3분의 1은 짜증 섞인 답답함인 표정으로 그를 보았다.

“ _정말로_ 중독된 거예요?”

“부분적으로는 바곳 중독이더구나.” 세베루스는 자기 찻잔을 집어들었다. 손으로 뭐라도 하기 위해서—포터 양이 자기 손을 잡아 비틀고 있는 광경은 그의 손을 근질거리게 만들었다—그리고 오전 열 시 이전에는 아무리 카페인을 섭취해도 과하다고 할 수 없었으므로. “다시 말해 중독 증상의 원인은 울프스베인 마법약 전체이고, 단순히 한 가지 재료만은 아닌 것으로 보인다.”

포터 양은 찻잔을 집어들고—여전히 김이 모락모락 피어오르고 있었는데—한 번 불어 식히지도 않은 채 한 모금을 꿀꺽 삼켰다. 그녀는 꽥 소리를 지르고 손으로 입을 막았다.

“괘안아요,” 그녀는 웅얼거렸다. 차를 얼굴에 쏟기라도 한 듯이 양 뺨이 새빨갰다.

세베루스는, 일생 처음으로, 자비를 베풀기로 했다. “내가 떠나올 때 루핀은 여전히 의식 불명이었지만, 나는 그의 부정맥을 치료할 수 있는 약을 놔두고 왔다. 네 대부가 내가 제공한 약을 그에게 먹일 엄두를 내준다면.” 뭐, 적어도 뜨거운 차를 벌컥 들이켠 일에 관해서는 자비를 베풀었다.

포터 양은 (여전히 달아오른 얼굴로) 자기 차를 후후 불다 말고 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. “하지만 덤블도어 교수님이 같이 가셨잖아요? 그분이라면 분명 리무스가 약을 먹도록 확실히 해주셨겠죠.”

“그러기를 바랄 수밖에,” 세베루스는 중얼거렸다. _덤블도어의_ _위력이_ _시리우스_ _엿처먹을_ _블랙의_ _완고한_ _멍청함을_ _상대로_ _승리를_ _거두기를_ _._

“어젯밤에, 선생님은—울프스베인의 해법을 찾아내기는 불가능할지도 모른다고 했죠.”

“그래.” 자신이 뭔가 위안이 되는 말을 해주기를 그녀가 원하는 것은 알았지만, 그가 제공할 수 있는 위안거리는 아무것도 없었다. 세베루스는 그녀가 지금처럼 자신을 바라보지 않았으면 했다. 커다랗게 뜬, 절박하게 탐색하는 눈으로.

“그러면—그러면 선생님 생각에는 진짜로…”

“나는 늑대인간 전문가가 아니다, 포터 양.” _내가_ _반복해서_ _모두에게_ _상기시키고_ _있듯이_.

그녀는 마침내 그 지독한, 간청하는 듯한 눈으로 그를 응시하는 것을 그만두었다. 하지만 그녀가 어깨를 늘어뜨리고 자기 찻잔을 멍하니 내려다보는 광경은 더 지독했다. 그는 손가락에 힘을 주어 본차이나 찻잔을 쥐었다. 그것을 난롯불로 던져버리는 사태를 피하기 위해. 포터 양의 문제는 그에게서 그가 줄 수 없는 것들을 바란다는 것이었다—관심, 친절함, 위안 같은. 그에게 불가능한 것을 요구하는 일만 멈춘다면, 그녀가 계속해서 저렇게 작고 초라한 모습을 보일 이유도 없어질 것이다.

_그_ _늑대인간이_ _죽기라도_ _하면_ _그녀는_ _더_ _작고_ _초라하게_ _웅크리고_ _있겠지_ , 내면의 래번클로가 분석했다.

_적어도_ _그녀가_ _죽을_ _일은_ _없겠군_ , 그는 받아쳤다.

_루핀과_ _포터_ _양_ _사이에는_ _수백_ _수천_ _제곱마일의_ _빽빽한_ _숲과_ _대지가_ _놓여_ _있어_ , 내면의 래번클로가 지적했다.

_블랙과_ _루핀은_ **_신뢰할_** **_수_** **_없어_** **.**

“내가 그를 보러 갈 수 있으면 좋겠어요,” 포터 양이 웅얼거렸다. 이제 그녀는 찻잔의 테두리를 따라 손가락을 움직이고 있었다. 천천히, 되풀이해서 빙글빙글.

_안_ _된다_ , 세베루스는 그렇게 말할 만반의 준비가 되어 있었다. 하지만 입 밖으로 나온 것은, “네가 교장선생님께 가서 부탁하면, 그는 네 소원을 들어줄 확률이 높다”였다.

포터 양은 눈을 깜박이며 그를 올려다보았다. “그렇군요,” 잠시 후 그녀가 대답했다. “그럼… 그럼 그렇게 해볼게요. 고맙습니다.”

조금 전보다 딱히 더 기운이 난 것 같지는 않았지만, 그래도 그녀는 이제 차 한 모금 더 마실 정신이 난 듯했다. 그러더니 얼굴을 찡그렸다. “이젠 식어버렸어요,” 그녀가 불평했다.

주전자에는 보온 주문이 걸려 있었으므로, 세베루스는 그녀의 잔에서 식은 차를 소멸시킨 다음 새로 한 잔 따라 주었다. “이번에는 좀 식혀라,” 그녀가 자기 쪽으로 찻잔을 끌어갈 때 그가 말했다.

포터 양은 다시 얼굴을 붉혔다. “나도 차를 어떻게 마시면 되는지 알아요,” 그녀는 중얼거렸다. “오늘 봐서는 모르시겠지만,” 그녀는 거의 혼잣말처럼 덧붙였다.

_뭔가_ _상냥한_ _말을_ _해줘_ , 내면의 후플푸프가 제안했다. 그 목소리는 오랫동안 억압받아 온 덕에 까끌까끌했다.

_예를_ _들면_ _?_ 그는 짜증스럽게 되물었다.

한참 동안 침묵이 이어졌다. _떠오르는_ _게_ _없네_ , 내면의 후플푸프가 자백했다. 왜냐하면 그 후플푸프 역시 그의 내면의 목소리였으므로.

“내가 떠난 뒤에 교장선생님이 폼프리 부인을 불러 루핀의 병세를 진찰하게 했다고 알고 있다,” 시간이 조금 흐른 후에 그는 말했다.

“그건… 그건 잘됐네요, 그렇죠?” 포터 양은 희망을 품고 싶어 하면서도—아마 그가 무언가 안심시키는 말을 하고 있음을 믿을 수 없는 것처럼 보였다. 영리하기도 하지.

“아마도 그녀가 루핀의 신체 지식에 가장 해박한 사람일 테지. 우리가 학교에 다닐 때부터 그녀는 호그와트의 양호교사였으니까. 그가 입학할 때부터 그를 치료해 왔고.”

“오.” 포터 양은 그제야 안심한 얼굴을 했다. “그럼—다행이네요. 그녀가 그를 도울 수 있으면 좋겠어요.” 인사치레로 대충 하는 말이 아니었다. 그녀의 말에서 진심의 무게가 느껴졌다.

이제 그녀는 다시 자기 찻잔을 내려다보며 잔을 가지고 노는 동작으로 되돌아갔다. “내 꿈 말이에요—어제 말한, 금빛 모래에 관한 거 있잖아요? 혹시 그게… 리무스와 무슨 관련이 있을까 생각해 봤어요.”

“왜 그런 생각을 하지?”

포터 양은 당장 대답하지 않았다. 그녀는 찻잔을 받침에 대고 빙글빙글 돌리기 시작했다. 도자기끼리 마찰하며 긁히는 소리가 귀를 파고들어 물어뜯는 듯했다.

“포터 양—” _내가_ _찻잔을_ _난롯불에_ _집어_ _던지기_ _전에_ _그만두어라_.

“나는… 내가 뭔가를 잃어버린 것 같다고 느꼈어요. 영원히.” 그녀는 차를 마시려는 것처럼 잔을 들어올려서는, 마시지 않고 찻잔을 통해 어디 먼 곳을 바라보는 것 같은 눈을 했다. “그리고 그건…” 그녀는 몸을 가볍게 떨더니, 딱딱한 목소리로 재빨리 내뱉었다. “끔찍한 기분이었어요.” 그런 다음 그녀는 잔을 들어 길게 한 모금 차를 마셨다.

시간사고에서 남은 기억일까? 아나이타 파틸이 이런 일이 있을 수 있다고 말하지 않았던가? 포터 양이 사고 당시 경험한 미래에 가까워질수록, 기시감처럼 기억을 되찾을 수도 있다고?

하지만 금빛 모래가 루핀의 죽음과 무슨 관계가 있을까?

“당신은 늑대인간 전문가는 아니랬지만,” 포터 양이 불쑥, 조용히 말했다. 그는 그녀를 향해 시선을 돌렸다. “그래도 당신은… 마법약 전문가지요, 안 그래요? 그… 골드 클래스인가 하는 것도 가지고 있는.”

세베루스는 눈을 깜박였다. “그건 어떻게 알았지?”

그녀는 어깨를 으쓱했다. 하지만 보통 십대 아이들이, 자신은 어떤 것에도 큰 관심이 없는 수준 높은 사람인 척할 때 흔히 보이는 밉살맞은 몸짓과는 좀 달랐다. 오히려 별로 털어놓고 싶지 않아 어깨를 움츠리는 것에 가까웠다. “책에서 봤어요. 골드 클래스가 어떤 의미예요?”

“이 얘기가 루핀과는 무슨 상관이지?” 그러나 그는 이야기가 어떻게 이어질지 알 것만 같았다.

“당신은 늑대인간에 관해 전부 알지는 못하더라도 마법약에 관해서는 거의 모든 걸 알고 있죠, 그렇죠?”

가슴속에서 기쁨 비슷한 감정이 피어올랐다. 세베루스는 그것을 뿌리째 뽑아 내던졌다. 어린아이의 무지에서 나오는 공치사는 아무 가치가 없다. 포터 양은 마법약 분야의 지식이 전무하다시피 했고, 학문하는 방법에도 밝지 않은 편이었다. 아마 그쪽으로 더 발전할 일은 없을 것이다.

또다시 그 간청하는 듯한 눈이었다.

“무엇에 관해서든 모든 것을 알기란 불가능하지,” 그는 대답했다.

그녀는 미네르바를 강하게 연상시키는 모양새로 입술을 꾹 다물었다. 아마도 그리핀도르 사감이 변신술 보충수업 시간에 그녀에게 특별 과외라도 해준 모양이다. “어젯밤에, 덤블도어 교수님한테 당신이 그랬잖아요. 울프스베인 마법약이 왜 효과가 있는지 당신은 모른다고.”

“방금 내가 한 말을 입증하는 사례 중 하나로 볼 수 있겠구나.”

“그러면 사람들은 왜 그걸 늑대인간들에게 줘도 괜찮다고 생각한 거죠? 당신이 그게 어떻게 작용하는지 이해하지 못했다면, 다른 누구도 이해하지 못했을 거잖아요.”

조금 전 뽑아냈던 그 작은 온기가 또 한 번 싹을 틔우기 위해 꿈틀거렸다. 하지만 그것을 둘러싸고 있는 것은 광활한 혼란의 바다였다. 포터 양은 그를 조롱하려 하는 것이 아니었다 (그는 면밀히 확인했다). 오히려 그녀는 진실함을 온몸으로 내뿜고 있어서, 그 기세에 그녀의 머리카락이 꿈틀거리는 것이 보인다고 맹세할 수도 있을 것 같았다. 하지만 그의 명석함(추정)을 향한 이 꿋꿋한 믿음은 당황스러웠다.

“그 마법약은 늑대인간들을 돕기 위해 만들어진 것이 아니다, 포터 양.” 마침내 그는 입을 열었다. “늑대인간을 제어함으로써 나머지 사람들을 돕기 위해 만들어진 것이지.”

그녀는 그가 하는 말이 무슨 뜻인지 이해하지 못하겠다는 듯이 그를 물끄러미 쳐다보았다. 아마 진짜로 이해하지 못하겠지.

“너는 호그와트에 있는 루핀만 보았지, 덤블도어의 보호 아래, 그가 누군지 모르는 사람들에게 둘러싸인 상태로.”

그녀의 얼굴은 조금씩 꺼림칙한 기색을 내비쳤다. 어깨가 굳고, 주먹을 쥐고, 그녀의 눈이 그의 얼굴을 관찰했다. 관찰 결과가 썩 마음에 들지 않는 듯했다. 그는 될 수 있는 한 중립적인 표정을 유지하려고 노력했지만, 별로 효과가 있을 것으로 기대하진 않았다. 그는 살아오면서 거울을 웬만큼은 보았기 때문에, 자신이 비열해 _보이는_ 얼굴을 하고 있음을 잘 알았다.

“본인이 한없이 선량하다고 생각하는 사람들도 루핀의 정체를 알고 나면 그에게 침을 뱉는다.”

그녀는 자기 귀를 의심하는 눈으로 그를 보고 있었다… 그러다 그 얼굴이 새빨갛게 달아오르며, 동시에 경악스러움으로 물들었다. 그런데도 그녀는 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 그 침묵이 세베루스를 불안하게 했다. 그것은 자신이 하는 말을 그녀가 온전히 믿고 있음을 시사했고, 그 생각은 그를 동요시켰다.

그러나 생각해 보면 포터 양은 다르다는 이유로 사람들이 자신을 싫어하는 것이 어떤 느낌인지 알 것이다, 그렇지 않은가? 그쪽 방면의 무지함은 아주 어릴 때부터 그녀에게 허락되지 않았다.

“울프스베인은 늑대인간의 늑대 부분이 가지는 주도권을 약화시키는 약이다,” 그는 말했다. “그 약은 만월 변형의 고통을 줄여주지도, 그 변형이 늑대인간의 신체에 가하는 부담을 덜어주지도 않아. 루핀은 그 약을 먹으나 안 먹으나 똑같은 고통에 시달리겠지.” 아마 고통이 더 심할 것이다, 늑대에게 의식을 빼앗기지 않으니까.

“그러면 왜 아무도 고통을 줄여주는 약을 만들지 않아요?” 그녀는 고요히 되물었다.

“늑대인간은… 보통 인간과 달라. 그들의 신체 작용은 독특한, 별도의 체계를 구성한다. 마법약도 그들에게는 다른 방식으로 작용하고. 그들을 치료하려면 우선 그들을 연구해야 하는데, 이제껏 아무도 제대로 된 연구를 해놓은 적이 없지.”

“하지만 당신은 할 수 있잖아요.” 그녀는 진지하고 진실한 얼굴로 그를 똑바로 쳐다보았다. “당신이 할 수 있다는 걸 알아요.”

그것은 추궁의 말도, 실망감의 표현도 아니었다. 오히려 순수한 신뢰였다. 어쩐지 그를 옴짝달싹 못하게 만드는. 그는 루핀에게 계속 울프스베인을 먹이겠다는 다짐이 흔들리는 것을 느꼈다. 뼈대만 세워둔 건물이 바람 불면 흔들리듯이.

_그가_ _죽으면_ _,_ _그녀는_ _다시는_ _너를_ _이렇게_ _믿어주지_ _않을_ _거야_ , 내면의 슬리데린이 속삭였다.

_네가_ _할_ _수_ _있다는_ _그녀의_ _믿음을_ _박살내거나_ _,_ _네가_ _옳은_ _길을_ _택할_ _거라는_ _그녀의_ _믿음을_ _파괴하거나_ _,_ _둘_ _중_ _하나겠군_ , 슬리데린이 계속해서 말했다.

_어차피_ _그녀의_ _믿음은_ _전부_ _다_ _틀렸어_ , 세베루스는 생각했다.

_그래서_ _그걸_ _그녀에게_ _들키고_ _싶다고_ _?_

“골드 클래스란, 포터 양,” 그는 주전자를 향해 손을 뻗었다. “내 능력이 닿지 않는 일은 아주 적다는 의미다.”

어젯밤 그의 처소를 떠나던 순간 이후 처음으로, 포터 양은 미소지었다.

 

 


	70. 70장. 준비와 기대 (Preparations and Expectations)

 

 

덕분에 해리엇은 완전히 가볍지는 않지만 희망적인 기분으로 12월을 시작할 수 있었다.

적어도, 맥고나걸 교수가 와서 그녀를 끔찍한 절망의 구렁텅이로 밀어넣는 선언을 할 때까지는.

“무도회가 다가오고 있다,” 그녀가 그렇게 말하는 순간, 해리엇은 몇 주 전 스네이프가 내준 책에서 읽었던 사실을 불쑥 떠올렸다. 그것을 이 순간까지 까맣게 잊고 있을 수 있어서 정말 행복했는데.

그 사실을 새롭게 상기하고… 파트너를 찾아야 하는 상황은 훨씬 덜 행복했다.

전에는 생각해본 적이 없었지만, 데이트 상대를 절실히 필요로 하는 상태는 정말이지 지극히 불유쾌한 상태였다. 사실, 비단 전교생과 수십 명의 방문객들 앞에서 완전히 얼뜨기로 보이지 않으려면 반드시 파트너를 찾아야 하는 상황이 아니더라도, 데이트 상대가 없는 것은 충분히 불유쾌한 상태였다. 자신이 필요해졌다고 해서 갑자기 남자애들이 나타나 데이트 신청을 해주지는 않으니까.

맥고나걸 교수가 크리스마스 무도회 화제를 덜컥 던져놓고 가버린 직후 일주일간, 해리엇은 가는 데마다 여자아이들이 주변의 남자아이들을 재어보는 광경을 볼 수 있었다. 남자애들을 지나칠 때면 서로 속닥거리고, 화장실에서는 큰 소리로 의견과 정보를 교환하고, 어떤 남학생이 한 사람에게 다가가려 할 때면 마구 키득거렸다 (그러면 대부분의 남학생은 꽁무니를 빼곤 했다). 여학생 대다수는 자기가 누구에게서 데이트 신청을 받고 싶은지 아는 듯했다. 또 다른 일부는, 누가 신청하든 상관없으니 누구라도 신청해주기를 바라는 듯했다.

“그냥 자기들이 _먼저_ 신청해도 될 텐데,” 금요일 오후, 허마이니가 짜증스럽게 말했다. 그녀가 ‘이 헛소동(This Nonsense)’이라고 부르는 상황이 5일간 지속되고 있었다. 그녀는 크룸 팬클럽 도서관 지부 회원들을 향해 눈을 부라렸다. 해당 지부의 회원 수는 크리스마스 무도회 이야기가 알려진 후 세 배로 불어난 상황이었다. 그들이 시끄럽게 구는 것은 아니었다 (그랬다면 핀스 부인이 손에서 불덩어리를 내쏘며 그들을 쫓아냈을 것이다). 단지 크룸을 향한 그들의 집단적 열정은 그 자체로 공기를 무겁게 해서, 그 반경 30미터쯤 안에서는 집중이란 걸 하기가 힘들었다.

“프레드 말로는 그러면 없어 보인다더라,” 해리엇이 무심히 대꾸했다. 그녀는 늑대인간에 관한 책을 훑어보는 중이었다. 스네이프가 울프스베인의 진짜 목적에 대해 알려준 날 이후, 그녀는 늑대인간에 대해 찾을 수 있는 책은 모두 읽어보기로 마음먹었다. 스네이프는 자기가 늑대인간 전문가는 아니라고 했으니, 그녀가 늑대인간에 대해 더 알아보고 알려준다면, 뭐, 그에게도 도움이 될 것이다. 그렇겠지?

하지만 책들은 전부… 역겨웠다. 책에 나오는 내용은 하나같이 그녀의 심장에 메스꺼움을 불어넣었다.

허마이니가 목 안쪽에서 으르렁거리는 듯한 소리를 냈다.

“왜?” 해리엇은 고개를 들어 허마이니의 눈에서 타오르는 불길과 마주했다 (해리엇이 『고지대 황야의 위험한 어둠의 괴수들 (Darke and Dangerous Beestes of the Highland Wilde)』 책 귀퉁이에 코를 훔치는 것을 핀스 부인이 목격했다면 꼭 저런 얼굴을 했을 것 같았다).

“프레드가 _그런_ _말을_ 했단 말이지, _그랬구나_ ,” 허마이니가 콧김을 휭 뿜으며 말했다.

해리엇은 어깨만 으쓱했다. “라벤더도 똑같이 말했어.”

허마이니는 소리 죽여 뭐라뭐라 분통을 터트렸다. 그들은 깨닫지 못하겠지만, 라벤더와 프레드는 지금 다른 곳에 있는 것을 다행으로 여겨야 할 것이다. 여기 있었다면 허마이니는 당장 그들을 닦아세웠을 테니까.

허마이니는 지난 토요일 오후 주방에서 돌아온 다음부터 계속 기분이 좋지 않았다. 돌아왔을 때 그녀의 얼굴은 너무나도 생생한 좌절감과 무력함과 분노로 뒤범벅되어 있어서, 해리엇과 론은 감히 어떤 질문도 던지지 못했다. 그녀는 황금알에 대해 조사하던 것조차 뒤로 미루고, 집요정과 마법세계 법률을 다룬 도서관 책들을 모조리 끄집어내기 시작했다 (집요정을 제대로 설명한 책의 수는 늑대인간을 설명하는 책보다 더 적었다). 해리엇은 도와줄 것이 있는지 물어보았지만, 허마이니는 입을 꾹 다물고 거절했다. 론은 허마이니가 5일 전에 써둔 변신술 과제에 그동안 새로 알게 된 지식을 한 뼘 길이로 덧붙이느라 여념 없을 때를 노려, 그녀가 읽고 있는 책 한 권을 몰래 빼내 기숙사 방으로 가지고 올라가는 데 성공했었다. 그와 해리엇은 그 책에서 쉼표 말고는 아무것도 이해할 수 없었다.

“우리가 신경 쓰지 않는다고 생각하는 건가?” 론이 해리엇에게 물었다. 둘이서 함께 우울하게 책을 내려다보고 있을 때였다. “그래서 우리한테는 아무 말도 안 해주나?”

“어쩌면…” 두 사람 중 누구도 크게 관심을 보이지 않았던 것은 사실이었다. “하지만 허마이니는 그렇다고 포기할 타입은 아니잖아? 오히려 우리 생각을 바꾸려 들면 모를까.”

“하지만 안 그랬지,” 론이 말했다.

그때 해리엇은 대답할 말이 없었다.

지금 그녀는 늑대인간에 관한 책을 덮으며, 침 뚝뚝 흘리는 이빨과 들쭉날쭉한 털을 가진 괴물들의 흑백 삽화를 눈앞에서 치워버릴 수 있어 안도했다. 리무스가 이런 헛소리들을 들어가며 자랐다면, 이 책들을 그도 읽었다면, 그가 만월의 밤 자기 모습을 해리엇에게 보여주고 싶어 하지 않는 것도 놀랍지 않았다.

그녀는 그 생각과 책을 동시에 옆으로 밀어두었다. 적어도 크리스마스 무도회 덕분에 한동안은 쓸데없는 문제로 바보같은 걱정을 하며 보낼 수 있을 것 같다.

“그럼 너는 누구에게 신청할 건데?” 그녀는 허마이니에게 물었다. 허마이니는 먼지 냄새 나는 책을 펼치려다 멈칫했다.

“뭐라고?” 그녀는 혼란스러운 얼굴을 했다.

“무도회 말이야. 네가 방금 _쟤들이_ 직접 신청하는 편이 낫다고 말했잖아.” 그녀는 크룸의 팬클럽 회원들이 고요하지만 열렬한 집회를 열고 있는 책장 쪽으로 고갯짓을 했다. 크룸은 테이블 몇 개를 사이에 두고 떨어져 앉아 있었다. 그 앞에 쌓여 있는 책의 산도 거의 허마이니 것만큼 높았다. “너는 누구에게 신청할 생각이야?”

허마이니의 얼굴은 분홍색으로 달아올랐다. “나는 누구랑 갈 생각 같은 거 안 했어. 난 _파트너를_ _구할_ _수_ _있는가_ 따위는 전혀 걱정하지 않아.” 그녀는 이제 어깨를 빳빳이 세우고 책을 넘겼다. “나는 혼자 가도 되고, 안 가도 되고, 내 마음대로 할 수 있는걸.”

“내가 망할 대표선수만 아니라면 우리 둘이 같이 갈 수도 있었을 텐데,” 해리엇은 투덜거렸다. “그럼 파트너 걱정 안 해도 되잖아. 아 참,” 허마이니가 대답하기 전에 그녀는 재빨리 덧붙였다. “ _넌_ 걱정 안 한다고 했지.”

허마이니의 입술이 꿈틀거리며 웃음을 참았다. “안 해,” 그녀는 새침하게 대꾸하고, 다시 책을 읽기 시작했다.

해리엇은 옆으로 치워둔 책 표지에서 떨어져 나온 가죽조각을 만지작거렸다. 독서는 이제 지겨웠다.

그녀는 한가하게 도서관을 둘러보았다. 창문은 얼어붙었지만, 그래도 성에가 좀 덜 빽빽한 부분을 통해서 흩날리는 눈발을 볼 수 있었다. 이 날씨에도 크룸이 계속 도서관에 찾아오는 것은 정말 놀라운 일이었다. 하기야 호수에 정박한 배 위보다는 호그와트 안이 더 따뜻하기는 할 것이다…

크룸도 황금알의 비밀을 푸는 데 별다른 소득이 있었던 것으로 보이진 않았다. 그는 평소보다 더 퉁명스러운 얼굴을 하고 다녔다. 어쩌면 그의 팬클럽 때문에 집중이 안 되어서 그런지도 모른다. 아무리 익숙해져 있는 사람이라 해도.

해리엇은 그 순간, 웃기는 발상이 떠올랐다.

“허마이니,” 그녀는 속삭였다.

허마이니는 호기심 어린 얼굴로 돌아보았고, 곧장 경계심 어린 얼굴로 돌변했다. “왜 그렇게 웃고 있어?”

해리엇은 허마이니가 쌓아둔 책 중 한 권을 들어 두 사람과 주변 사이 벽을 만들었다. “한번 크룸에게 무도회 같이 가자고 신청해 봐.”

“뭐?” 허마이니가 꽥 소리쳤다. 핀스 부인의 머리가 휙 쳐들릴 만큼 커다랗게.

핀스 부인은 의심스러운 눈길로 주변을 훑었지만 범인을 찾지 못했다. 왜냐하면 허마이니와 해리엇이 동시에 책상 아래로 뛰어들었기 때문이다. 두 사람은 그 아래서 잠깐 기다렸다. 허마이니는 눈을 커다랗게 뜨고 두 손으로 입을 막은 채, 그리고 해리엇은 갈비뼈가 아플 만큼 소리없이 낄낄거리며.

“해 봐,” 해리엇은 간신히 웃음을 멈추고 속삭였다. “내가 주는 도전과제야 (I dare you).”

“나는 빅터 크룸에게 데이트 신청하지 않을 거야!” 허마이니가 속삭였다. “내 정신은 _멀쩡해_.”

“론은 어쩔 수 없지. 그냥 질투하라고 하자,” 해리엇은 말했다. 그리고 허마이니가 그녀의 어깨를 밀쳤을 때는 또 한 번 웃음을 참아야 했다.

“오, 닥쳐. 어쨌거나, 난 네가 반한 남자애한테 가서 데이트 신청을 하진 않을 거야.”

“뭐라고?” 해리엇은 그녀를 보며 눈을 껌벅거렸다.

허마이니도 눈을 깜박였다. “뭐가?”

“어쩌다 그런 생각을 했어?”

“그야… 네 입으로 그를 좋아한다고 했잖아,” 허마이니는 당황한 얼굴로 말했다.

“언제?” 해리엇 역시 당황했다.

“그들이 도착한 날 밤에. 파르바티가 그는 보잘것없어 보이고 오리처럼 걷는다고 하니까, 너는 그가 맘에 든다고 했어. 그래서 그녀가 그는 잘생기지도 않았다고 했는데, 네가 꼭 잘생길 필요는 없다고 말했잖아.”

해리엇은 자신조차 완전히 잊어버린 대화를 전부 기억하는 허마이니의 능력에 또 한 번 감탄했다.

“그리고 넌 그를 자주 쳐다봐,” 허마이니가 말을 이었다. “론이 그의 굉장한 활약 이야기를 늘어놓을 때도 유심히 듣고. 나는 듣다 잠들 지경인데—적어도, 그렇게 보였어.”

“난 크룸 안 좋아해,” 해리엇이 말했다. “내 말은, 그는 괜찮지, 퀴디치 한 게임 같이 할 수 있으면 좋겠지만, 그에게 반하지는 않았어.”

“오.” 허마이니는 부끄러운 얼굴을 했다. 그녀는 틀리는 것을 좋아하지 않았다. 이렇게 시시한 일에서조차. 해리엇은 그녀가 잘못 안 것이 아니라고 말하려 했다. 누구라도, 한 사람이 다른 사람을 좋아한다고 _말하는_ 것을 들으면 그 사람을 좋아한다고 생각할 게 당연하다고. 하지만 허마이니가 한발 빨랐다.

“그러면 네가 좋아하는 건… 누구야?”

“아무도 아니지?” 해리엇은 또다시 당황해서 대꾸했다. “왜?” 그녀는 허마이니가 실망한 얼굴로 입술을 깨무는 이유를 이해할 수 없었다. “왜 그런 얼굴을 해?”

“아무것도 아니야—”

“아무것도 아니라면 날 그렇게 볼 이유가 없잖아.” 하지만 그렇게 말하면서도 그녀는 1주일 전, 스네이프의 처소에서 돌아온 밤에 나눴던 대화를 떠올리고 있었다. _난_ _그저_ _…_ _언젠가_ _일이_ _정말_ _커졌는데_ _네가_ _너무_ _오랫동안_ _비밀을_ _지키는_ _데_ _익숙해져_ _있어서_ _털어놓고_ _도움을_ _청하는_ _법을_ _모를까_ _봐_ _걱정되는_ _것뿐이야_.

그때도 허마이니는 자신이 무슨 생각을 하고 있는지 털어놓지 않았다.

“너는 네가 고민하는 걸 말해주지 않으면서 나보고만 비밀을 만든다고 뭐라고 하는 건 좀 너무한 것 같은데,” 해리엇은 말했다.

허마이니는 손을 맞잡고 비틀며 시선을 불안하게 이리저리 피했다. 어딘가 도망칠 구석을 찾으려는 것처럼.

“나는 무슨 말인지—”

해리엇은 의자를 밀어내고 책상 밑에서 빠져나갈 태세를 취했다. 하지만 허마이니가 소매를 잡아왔다.

“해리엇, _미안해_ ,” 그녀는 다급하게 말을 쏟아내기 시작했다. “넌 요즘 몰래 빠져나가는 일이 잦아졌지, 나나 론을 따돌리고 혼자서. 그리고 난 그게 단지 시합에 관한 것만이라고는 생각하지 않아, 왜냐면 너는 시합 시작 전부터 그랬으니까. 그리고 넌 요즘 마치 누군가를 짝사랑하는 것처럼 행동해, 넌 항상 정신이 딴데 가 있고 감정 기복이 심해졌는데 내 생각엔 그게 분명히 상대방이 널 대하는 방식과 연결되어 있을 것 같고 그러면 그건 _절대로_ 좋은 의미가 아니야 왜냐면 넌 너무 자주 불행해 보이니까 그리고 난 네가 왜 나한테 얘기해주지 않는지 그것도 궁금해 혹시 내가 너에게 너무 형편없는 친구여서 네가 속마음을 털어놓기에 부족한 거라면—”

해리엇은 입을 뗄 수가 없었다. 죄책감이 너무나 빽빽하게 목구멍을 틀어막고 있어서, 말을 하고 싶어도 소리를 내지 못했을 것 같았다. 그녀는 허마이니의 손을 뿌리치고, 애원 섞인 속삭임—“해리엇!”—을 무시하고, 뒤도 돌아보지 않고 도서관 밖으로 달음질쳤다.

* * * * *

도서관을 나온 후 해리엇은 울적해져서 성 안을 돌아다녔다.

반쯤만 진실을 말하는 것의 문제점은 계속해서 꿰어맞춘 진실을 생각해내야 한다는 것이다. 그리고 해리엇이면서 진실을 반만 말하는 것의 문제점은 자신이 했던 말과 하지 않은 말을 그녀가 금방 잊어버리곤 한다는 것이었다. 스네이프나 허마이니는 진실과 거짓을 섞어 말하는 데 좀 더 능숙할지도 모른다. 그들은 뭐 하나 잊어버리는 게 없는 것 같았으니까. 스네이프가 교과서에서 본 변환 주문에 관한 문단을 한 글자도 빼놓지 않고 그대로 읊는 것을 본 적은 없지만, 골드 클래스 마법약 제조사가 되려면 분명 아주 뛰어난 기억력을 가지고 있어야 할 것이 분명했다.

이제 허마이니는 해리엇이 누군가를 좋아한다고 생각하기 시작했고, 해리엇은 그게 전혀 사실과 다르다고 설명할 방법이 없었다. 자신은 그저 스네이프를 좀 더 잘 이해하고 싶을 뿐이라고, 스네이프는 그저 그녀가 무사히 시합을 통과하도록 도와주면서 리무스가… 죽지 않을 방법을 찾아보고 있을 뿐이라고.

하지만 이제 다시 생각해 보니, 스네이프는 황금알의 실마리에 관해서는 아무 간섭도 하지 않았다. 어쩌면 그녀가 첫 번째 과제에서 잘 해냈다고 해서 더는 그의 도움이 필요 없으리라 생각하는 것일까? 하지만 그 말은 그답지 않게 들렸다. 찬찬히 생각해 보면, 오히려 빗자루 타고 미치광이처럼 날아다녔다고 딱딱거리면서, 그녀를 얌전히 땅 위에 붙여두었을 자신의 세심한 조언을 따르지 않았다고 잔소리를 하는 것이 훨씬 그다운 행동이었다. 하지만 그는 한 마디도 하지 않았다.

그녀는 리무스 걱정에 너무 정신이 팔려서 스네이프가 자신의 첫 번째 과제 수행을 봐 놓고도 아무 말 안 한 것을 제대로 심문하지 못했다.

그녀는 근처에 서 있는 갑옷 세트의 받침대를 걷어찼다. 투구가 끼기긱 소리를 내며 목을 돌려 그녀에게 기분 나쁜 시선을 보냈다. 속이 텅 비어 있는 투구가 기분 나쁜 시선을 보낼 수 있으리라 생각해본 적 없었지만, 이 투구는 그게 가능했다.

“미안해요,” 그녀는 중얼거리고, 서둘러 그 자리를 벗어났다. 얼굴 가리개가 덜컹덜컹 요란한 소리를 냈다. 마치 그녀 뒤통수에 대고 욕설을 중얼거리는 것처럼.

해리엇은 계단을 터덜터덜 내려가며 생각에 잠겼다… 허마이니는 해리엇이 익명의 누군가에게서 도움을 받고 있다는 것까지는 잠자코 받아들일지 모르지만, 그 상대가 선생님이라는 것, 심지어 스네이프라는 것을 알면 기절하고 말 것이다.

그게 아니라도… 자신이 스네이프에게서 도움을 받고 있다는 사실을 허마이니에게 털어놓는다는 생각은… 왠지 모르게 불편했다.

전에는 한 번도 생각해 본 적 없었지만, 세상에는 지켜야 해서 지키는 비밀과, 지키고 싶어서 지키는 비밀이 있었다. 그리고 이것 하나는 그녀의, 그녀와 스네이프의 비밀이었다. 다른 누구에게도 알리고 싶지 않았다.

허마이니에게 거짓말하는 것은 미안했지만, 그래도… 정직해지고 싶은 마음은 들지 않았다.

해리엇은 천천히 걸음을 멈췄다. 마음속으로 이 생각을 다시 한 번 점검했다. 이런 생각을 한다는 건 그녀가 끔찍한 사람이라는 뜻일까?

 _난_ _허마이니가_ _속상해하는_ _건_ _싫어_ _._ _하지만_ _그녀가_ _계속_ _비밀을_ _캐묻는_ _것도_ _싫어_ _._ _난_ _내_ _비밀은_ _그냥_ _얌전히_ _놔둬줬으면_ _좋겠어_ _,_ _내가_ _거짓말하지_ _않아도_ _되도록_ _._

그런데 허마이니는 얌전히 가만 놔둬줄 타입이 아니었다. 일주일 전 해리엇이 누군가 시합에서 그녀의 부정행위를 돕고 있다는 얘기를 한 뒤로, 허마이니는 오히려 더 집중해서 그녀의 문제를 파헤치고 있었다. 문제가 어디부터 시작된 건지, 뿌리가 어딘지 계속해서 탐구하고 있었다. 해리엇은 그녀가 그러지 않기를 바랐다. 하지만 어떻게 그녀를 멈출 수 있는지도 알지 못했다.

“ _포터_ _?_ 살라자르여, 죽고 싶어 환장했어?”

해리엇은 고개를 들었다. 그리고 그녀를 향해 으스대며 걸어오는 드레이코 말포이와 마주쳤다. 그의 머리카락은 여전히 한 올도 삐져나오지 않고 반질반질 완벽하게 뒤로 넘겨져 있었다. 말포이가 저 비웃음을 연습하는 시간의 반만이라도 해리엇이 머리 다듬는 데 쓴다면, 파르바티는 기쁨의 눈물을 흘릴 텐데.

“네가 여기서 뭐하는 거야?” 해리엇은 얼굴을 찡그렸다.

“여기는 지하 던전이거든, 둔탱아.” 말포이는 이제 불편할 만큼 가까이 다가와 있었다. 즉 해리엇에게 3미터 길이의 장대가 있었으면 그를 찌를 수 있을 정도의 거리로. “더 적절한 질문은, _네가_ 여기서 뭐하냐는 거겠지.”

“걷고 있어,” 해리엇은 쌀쌀맞게 대꾸했다. “그게 범죄는 아니잖아?”

“지하 던전에서, 그리핀도르가 하고 있다면? 범죄 맞지.” 말포이는 이제 그의 비웃음이 횃불 빛에 환하게 보일 만큼 가까웠다. “네가 여기 있는 걸 팬지가 봤다면, 등 뒤에서 너에게 저주를 쏜 다음 토굴 속에 던져 버렸을걸.”

“그러려면 우선 자기 지팡이를 어떻게 쥐는지부터 알아야겠지,” 해리엇은 되쏘았다.

말포이는 킬킬거렸다. 그러고 나서는 몹시 혼란스러운 표정을 지었다. 해리엇도 비슷한 심정이었다—말포이가 방금 그녀가 던진 농담에 웃었나?

해리엇은 눈을 가늘게 떴다. “팬지는 네 여자친구 아니야?”

“뭐?” 말포이는 그 어느 때보다 더 혼란스러운 얼굴을 했다. “포터, 혼동마법(Confunded)이라도 걸렸냐?”

해리엇은 거칠게 눈을 굴렸다. 이 짜증나는 던전의 횃불 빛 아래서도 말포이에게 잘 보이게끔. “됐어,” 그녀는 말포이를 지나쳐 가려고 시도했다.

“반대 방향이야,” 그가 말했다. “나가려면 저쪽이야,” 그가 그녀의 어깨 너머를 가리켰다.

해리엇은 속아 넘어갈 생각은 없었다. “시도는 좋았어, 말포이.”

“아니, 진짜로, 포터, 그쪽으로 계속 가면 바닥이 안 보이는 구멍으로 떨어진다고. 지금 당장 돌아서.”

“난 그쪽으론 가지 않을 거야, 이 멍청아, 그쪽으로 가면—” 그녀는 혀를 세게 깨물었다. 하마터면 _그쪽으로_ _가면_ _스네이프_ _처소가_ _나오잖아_ 라고 말할 뻔했다.

말포이의 은빛 눈이 가늘어졌다. “그쪽으로 가면 뭐, 포터?”

멍청이, 멍청이, 멍청이—

그녀의 방정맞은 입이 저질러놓은 실수는, 그러나 기적 같은 등장으로 수습되었다.

기적이라는 말은 적절하지 않을지도 모른다. 왜냐하면 그는 실제로 이쪽에 살았으니까.

“말포이 군,” 스네이프의 목소리는 가끔씩 정말 놀랍도록 신기한 느낌을 자아낼 수 있었다. 이를테면 속삭이는 천둥소리 같은 느낌. 우렁우렁하면서도 낮게 깔리는 목소리. 이번에 그 목소리는 말포이를 펄쩍 뛰어오르게 하고 해리엇의 심장을 요동치게 했다.

스네이프가 성큼성큼 그들에게 다가왔다. 그의 가늘게 뜬 눈의 날카로움을 말포이가 따라잡으려면 아직도 멀기만 한 것 같았다. 그 눈이 해리엇에서 말포이로, 다시 해리엇에게로 움직였다.

“뭘 하고 있지?” 그는 물었다. 즉각 진실한 대답을 내놓지 않으면 암울하고 끔찍한 일이 벌어질 것을 보장하겠다는 어조였다.

“저는 떠나려던 참이었어요,” 해리엇은 말했다. 그 질문에 대답하기보다는 리무스를 보러 가냐고 묻고 싶은 마음이 굴뚝 같았지만. 그가 어깨에 둘러멘 가방을 보면 왠지 그럴 것 같았다. 하지만 말포이가 있든 없든, 그녀가 여기 남아 미적대려고 하면 스네이프는 헝가리 혼테일에 빙의한 것처럼 행동할 것이 분명했다. 스네이프는 그녀가 “밤낮을 가리지 않고 아무 때나 저 좋을 대로 불쑥불쑥 나타나는” 짓을 그만두어야만 리무스 상황 보고를 겸한 티타임에 그녀를 초대해 주겠다고 강조했었다. 그녀는 자신이 약속을 어기려 한다는 인상을 주고 싶지 않았다.

“그러면 하던 일 계속해라,” 스네이프는 여전히 가늘게 뜬 눈으로 그녀를 보고 있었다. “말포이 군,” 그렇게 부르는 그의 목소리에 말포이가 빳빳하게 굳었다. “기숙사 휴게실에 있어야 할 시간이 아니던가?”

걸음을 옮기기는 했지만, 해리엇은 조금 느릿느릿 걸었다. 혹시라도 스네이프가 말포이를 보내고 자신을 따라올 경우에 대비해… 하지만 중앙계단에 도착해 먼저 한쪽 발, 그 다음에 다른 쪽 발의 신발끈을 풀었다 다시 묶었는데도, 지하 던전에서 올라오는 그와 마주칠 수는 없었다. 계단에 걸터앉아 그가 오기를 기다리고 있자면 너무 수치스러울 것 같았으므로, 그녀는 계속 올라갈 수밖에 없었다.

그녀는 그리핀도르 기숙사로 가는 길을 마저 걸으며, 울적하게 발 닿는 곳이라면 어디든 걷어찼다. 하지만 너무 세게 차지는 않도록 주의했다. 어쨌든 이쪽 갑옷들은 창을 하나씩 들고 있었으니까.

* * * * *

휴게실에 허마이니는 없었다. 네빌과 체스를 두고 있던 론이 해리엇에게 손짓했다.

“걔는 좀 전에 들어왔어, 언제였지,” 그가 네빌에게 확인했다. “십 분쯤 전? 상태가 엄청 심상치 않았어,” 그는 해리엇에게 전해주었다. “누가 집요정을 학대하고 있는 장면을 보기라도 했나 봐.”

해리엇은 후회와 죄책감이 돌처럼 묵직하게 가슴을 누르는 것을 느꼈다. “위로 올라갔어?” 그가 고개를 끄덕였다. 그녀는 이제부터 자신이 해야 할 일을 알았다.

어느 정도는. 일단 위층에 올라가기는 해야 했다. 하지만 거기 도착하면 뭐라고 말해야 할지는 몰랐다.

하지만 그녀는 일단 가야 했다. 허마이니는 _속상해_ 하고 있었다. 집요정 문제로 속상해하는 만큼이나. 그건 거의 11등급 정도의 속상함이었다.

그래서 그녀는 어깨를 펴고 위로 올라갔다. 기숙사 방 앞에서는 아주 _약간만_ 머뭇거렸다.

문을 열었을 때, 허마이니는 바로 보이지 않았다. 하지만 곧이어 그녀가 자기 침대 기둥 뒤에서 나타나더니, 손을 잡아 비틀며 불안한 걸음걸이로 해리엇의 침대 뒤쪽으로 사라졌다가, 곧 다시 나타나 자기 침대 쪽으로 움직였다.

해리엇은 문가에 서서 그녀가 다섯 번 정도 기계적으로 왕복하는 모습을 지켜보다가 안으로 들어와 문을 닫았다.

허마이니가 서성대던 걸 멈추고 돌아섰다. 여전히 손을 불안하게 만지작거리면서. 그녀는 강렬한 충격을 받은 듯한 모습이었다—론의 말을 들었을 때 해리엇이 생각한 것처럼, 싸우고 나서 속상해하는 얼굴로 보이진 않았다. 오히려 경악해서 멍해진 얼굴에 가까웠다.

“무슨 일이야?” 해리엇은 더럭 겁이 나서 물었다.

허마이니가 입을 열었고 그 안에서는 이상한, 헐떡이는 듯한 괴성이 튀어나왔다. 그녀는 입을 다물고, 다시 한 번 입을 열었다.

“난 빅터 크룸에게 무도회에 같이 가자고 말했어,” 그녀가 숨가쁘게 내뱉었다.

해리엇은 입을 딱 벌렸다. “ **뭐라고** ”라고 말하려 했지만 실패했다.

허마이니는 고개를 한 번 끄덕였다—일단 의도는 그러려던 것 같았다. 고개를 휙 앞으로 숙였다가 휙 뒤로 젖혔다고 말하는 것이 좀 더 정확한 표현이겠지만. 그녀는 당장이라도 기절할 듯한 얼굴을 하고 있었다.

해리엇은 그녀에게 가까이 다가갔다. 머리가 핑핑 돌아서 어지러웠지만, 허마이니가 완전히 넋이 나간 표정을 하고서 금방이라도 무릎을 휘청일 것 같아 보였기 때문이다.

“그리고 그는 _좋다고_ 했어,” 그렇게 꺽꺽대며 내뱉고, 허마이니는 해리엇의 품으로 쓰러지다시피 했다.

해리엇은 허마이니를 난롯가에 앉히고, 담요를 둘러주었다. 그녀는 도비를 불러 코코아를 가져다 달라고 할까 고려해 봤지만, 허마이니의 지금 상태로는, 자신을 위해 그렇게 쉽게 집요정을 오라가라 하는 모습을 보게 되면 완전히 이성을 잃을지도 모른다.

“네가 떠난 다음에,” 허마이니는 말했다. “난 책을 읽으려 노력했지만—한 글자도 제대로 이해할 수 없었어—”

 _아니_ _,_ _그래도_ _절반쯤_ _이해했겠지_ , 해리엇은 애정이 무럭무럭 솟아나는 것을 느끼며 속으로 생각했다.

“—그래서 나는 책을 반납 수레에 올려두려고 갔어, 그런데 돌아서니까—그가—나는 하마터면 그와 정면충돌할 뻔했어. 그는 책을 몇 권 들고 있었는데—『코리올라누스와 페트루키오의 고급 변신술 강의 (Coriolanus’ and Petrucchio’s Guide to Advanced Transfiguration)』랑 『인간-동물 변형의 물리적 형질 (Physical Properties of the Human-Animo Transformation)』이더라—그리고 그가 나보고 잠깐 얘기 좀 할 수 있겠냐는 거야. 그래서 나는 무슨 얘기냐고 물으려고 입을 열었는데, 정작 입에서 나온 말은, ‘나랑 같이 무도회 갈래?’였어.”

그녀는 생각하기도 싫다는 듯이 두 손으로 얼굴을 덮어버렸다.

“그는 나를 물끄러미 보고만 있었어, 나는 _죽고_ 싶었어, 그런데 그-그가 말하길, ‘그러고 싶다, 그러자’라고, 그러더니 그는 들고 온 책을 수레 위에 놔두고 자기가 앉아있던 책상으로 돌아가서 모든 것이 완벽하게 정상이라는 듯이 도로 앉았고 나는 도서관에서 전속력으로 도망나왔고 오이런맙소사 나 거기에 내 책가방이랑 전부 두고 왔어!”

해리엇은 그녀의 등을 문질러 주었다. “괜찮아, 핀스 부인이 전부 수거해서 따로 보관해두잖아.”

허마이니는 신음을 흘리고 몸을 점점 더 웅크렸다. 결국 해리엇에게 보이는 거라곤 그녀의 머리카락밖에 없을 때까지.

잠시 후, 허마이니는 머리를 슬쩍 들고 의심스러운 눈으로 해리엇을 건너다보았다. “너 설마—정말! 너는 왜 _웃고_ 있는 거야?”

“상상할 수 있겠어?” 해리엇은 마구 웃으며 소리높여 외쳤다. “그의 팬클럽 회원들이 어떤 얼굴을 할지! 라벤더가 어떤 얼굴을 할지! 팬지도! 전부 다 질투로 활활 타올라 녹아내리고 말 거야!”

그 직후 허마이니가 지은 표정은 유쾌함과는 한참 거리가 있었다. 그녀는 경악해서 벌떡 몸을 일으켰다.

“너 아무한테도 말하면 안 돼!”

“네가 그와 함께 무도회장에 나타나면 어차피 모두 알게 될걸,” 해리엇은 말했다.

“나도—나도 그건 알아.” 그녀는 휙휙 머리를 저었다. “그냥—그 전에는 안 돼. 그들은 날 조롱하거나 안 믿거나 끔찍하게 굴기만 할 거야—난 그냥 아무도 모르고 있었으면 좋겠어. 가능한 한 오래. 부탁이야?”

“네가 알리고 싶지 않다면, 난 아무 말 안 할 거야.” 해리엇은 그들이 언제 알게 되는지는 개의치 않았다. 그들의 얼굴이 질투로 녹아내리는 꼴을 무도회 당일에 보나 그 전에 보나 별로 상관없으니까. 사실, 그 모든 얼굴을 한꺼번에 관찰할 수 있으면 더 좋을 것 같았다. 그 생각을 하니 씩 웃음이 나왔다.

“왜?” 그녀는 허마이니의 표정을 눈치채고 물었다.

“아무것도—” 해리엇의 찡그린 미간을 보고 허마이니는 한숨을 쉬었다. “그저, 네가 정말로 그를 조금도 맘에 두지 않았다는 걸 알게 된 것뿐이야.”

“내가 그렇게 말했잖아, 듣지 않았어?” 해리엇이 답답해하며 대꾸했다.

“뭐, 그랬지, 하지만 난 어쩌면 네가 그렇게 말한 게—모르겠다, 그냥 창피해서 둘러댄 줄 알았어?” 그녀는 또다시 부끄러워진 얼굴을 했다. 뭐가 창피하단 말인가? 그리고 왜 그녀는 얼굴을 붉히고 있을까…?

“이거 혹시 너랑 론 얘기야?” 해리엇은 조심스럽게 물었다.

“뭐-뭐?” 허마이니는 이제 나무토막처럼 뻣뻣하게 앉아 있었다. “나랑 론이 뭐? 무슨 소리야?”

그녀와 해리엇은 서로를 응시했다. 허마이니의 눈은 평소보다 약간 더 크게 뜨였고 해리엇의 얼굴을 뚫어지게 쳐다보고 있었다.

“아무것도 아니야,” 해리엇은 느릿느릿 대답했다.

허마이니는 잠깐 더 그녀에게 시선을 고정하고 있다가, 고개를 끄덕이고 일어섰다. 주먹을 꽉 쥐고 어깨를 곧게 편 채로, 해적선의 판자를 걷기 위해 나가는 사람처럼.

“나는 가서—목욕을 하겠어,” 그녀는 뻣뻣하게 말했다.

그렇군, 해리엇은 허마이니가 부산스레 방을 나가는 사이 생각에 잠겼다. 이제 허마이니가 자신에게 누굴 좋아하는지 물어오면 어떻게 말을 끊을 수 있는지 알았다.

좀 양심이 켕겼지만, 어쨌든 그녀는 그 방법을 기억 속에 고이 저장해 넣었다.

* * * * *

다음 날, 해리엇은 열의에 가득 차서 스네이프의 티타임 상황 보고를 받으러 갔다. (허마이니는 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 사실, 그녀는 아침 먹는 내내 『16세기 중기 영국 마법사회 법률 개요집 (Abstracts in Wizarding Law of the Mid-Sixteenth Century)』이라는 책 뒤에 숨어서 해리엇에게도 론에게도 말을 건네지 않았다.)

“리무스는 어때요?” 해리엇은 스네이프가 자신을 들여보내 주자마자 물었다. 스네이프는 불만스러운 얼굴이었지만, 원래 오전에는 항상 그런 얼굴이다.

“고집스럽고, 도움 안 되고, 짜증을 유발한다,” 스네이프가 답했다.

 _거울을_ _보는_ _것_ _같겠네요_ _(Well, you’d know)_ , 해리엇은 생각했지만, 대놓고 말하지 않을 만큼은 자기보호 본능이 있었다—스네이프는 그녀에게 그런 것이 조금이라도 있다고 절대 믿어주지 않겠지만.

“늑대인간에 관한 책들을 좀 찾아봤어요,” 그녀는 새로운 화제를 꺼냈다.

스네이프는 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 그저 차를 준비하는 데 집중하고 있었다.

“그 책들은 하나같이 _지독해요_. 그들에 관해 조금이라도 괜찮은 말을 쓴 사람은 아무도 없는 거예요?”

“없다.”

“왜요?” 그녀는 따져물었다.

“대부분의 사람들은… 네 아버지와 대부처럼 늑대인간을 가까이하지 않으니까.” 그는 이를 갈고 있는 것으로 보였다. “대부분의 사람들은 그들을 피에 굶주린 괴물이라고 생각한다. 따라서 문헌 내용도 그렇지. 차 마셔라,” 그가 뾰족한 말투로 덧붙였다. “너는 지나치게 피곤해 보이는구나.”

해리엇은 그가 그걸 가지고 자신에게 잔소리하다니 정말 당치도 않다고 생각했다. _그_ 야말로 언제나 자기 심장부에서 끊임없이 끓어오르는 분노의 에너지가 지탱해주지 않으면 금방 픽 쓰러질 것 같은 얼굴을 하고 돌아다니는 주제에. 하지만 이런 종류의 위선이라면 그녀는 크게 개의치 않았다. 그래서 찻잔을 받아 들어 홀짝거리면서, 오늘 아침 테이블에 새롭게 등장한 머핀 하나를 집어 야금야금 먹기 시작했다. 스네이프가 이런 걸 먹는 모습을 본 적 없으니, 그녀를 위해 준비된 것이 분명했다. 버터가 듬뿍 들어간 맛이 났다.

“즉각적인 성과를 기대하면 안 된다,” 스네이프가 느닷없이 쌀쌀맞은 목소리로 말했다. 그의 얼굴은 어디 멀리 가 있는 듯한 냉정함으로 가다듬어진 상태였다. 아무리 애써도 그 뒤의 감정을 읽어낼 수 없어서, 해리엇을 속 터질 것 같은 답답함으로 자주 몰아넣는 표정이었다. 하지만… 오늘 아침에 그는 그녀가 너무 지쳐 보인다고 한마디 한 참이었다. 게다가 그녀를 위해 특별히 머핀도 주문해놓은 것으로 보였다. 그는 머핀을 입에 대지도 않았으니까.

처음으로 해리엇은, 스네이프가 늘상 저 얼음장 같은 표면 뒤의 머나먼 어딘가로 도망치는 것이 그가 신경 쓰지 않기 때문이 아니라, 혹… 뭔가 다른 이유로 그러는 것일까 생각해 보았다. 무관심과는 관계없는 무언가.

“울프스베인 마법약이 완성될 때까지 십 년이 훨씬 넘게 걸렸다,” 그가 말했다. “완성이란 말에는 어폐가 있을지 모르지만. 그리고 내가 시도해보기로 약속한 것은 울프스베인의 대안을 발명하는 것이 아니라, 루핀의 중독 증상을 해결하고 더 이상의 중독을 막아보겠다는 것이었지.”

“맞아요,” 해리엇은 대꾸했다. 그녀는 솔직히 스네이프가 뭘 말하려고 하는지 이해하지 못했다. 그녀가 아는 것은 그가 리무스를 돕기로 약속했다는 것, 그리고 자신이 그의 약속을 믿는다는 것뿐이었다.

스네이프는 눈을 가늘게 뜨고 그녀를 관찰했다. 마치 그녀의 머릿속에서 무슨 일이 벌어지고 있는지 궁금해하는 것처럼. 그러더니 시선을 돌렸다, 아무리 들여다봐도 해답을 찾지 못할 것을 알고 포기한 듯이.

“휴식을 취하는 데 집중하도록,” 그는 무심하게 말했다. “피로에 절어 있는 상태의 너는 누구에게도 도움이 못 되니까.”

“그 멍청한 무도회만 아니었어도 좀 더 편히 쉴 수 있을 거예요,” 해리엇은 머핀을 하나 더 집어들며 투덜거렸다.

“설마 그것 때문에 밤잠을 못 이룰 리는 없겠지.”

“나는 _춤을_ _춰야_ 한다구요. _전교생이_ 보는 앞에서. 선생님은 춤을 어떻게 추는지 아세요?”

“적당히는,” 스네이프는 차라리 못 춘다고 답하고 싶은 표정을 하고 대답했다.

“진짜요?” 해리엇은 머릿속으로 그가 춤추는 모습을 상상하려 애써보았다. 하지만 스네이프가 턱시도를 입고 기름기 흐르는 머리카락 사이로 부리부리 노려보는 데까지밖에 떠오르지 않았다.

“그래.” 그는 자기 잔에 차 대신, 길쭉한 은빛 주전자에 담긴 커피를 따랐다. 커피는 아주 진한 검은색이었다. 커피 중에서도 특히 심각한 커피라는 듯. 스네이프 커피.

“어디서 배웠어요?”

“오래 전 일이다,” 그는 질문을 회피할 때면 늘 보이는 그 태도를 또 한 번 취하며 답했다.

“그래도요. 학교에서 배웠어요? _나는_ 춤추는 법을 어디서 배워야 하죠?”

“나는 학교에서 배우지 않았다.” 스네이프는 그녀를 살짝 노려보았다. 자신이 그녀에게 이걸 말해줘야 하는 게 모두 그녀의 탓이라는 듯. 뭐, 굳이 말하자면 그녀의 탓이긴 했지만. “나르시사 말포이가 교습을 밀어붙였지,” 그는 마침내 대답했다. 목 아래쪽 어딘가 걸린 말이 억지로 끌어올려지는 것 같은 모양새로.

해리엇은 자기 귀를 믿을 수 없었다. “드레이코 말포이의 엄마를 말하는 거예요?”

“그밖에 나르시사 말포이라는 이름을 가진 사람을 또 아나?” 스네이프가 물었다. 벌써 잔이 비었는지 커피를 더 따르고 있었다.

“말포이 가족이랑 친구세요?” 그녀는 퀴디치 월드컵 경기장과 말킨 부인의 가게에서 말포이 부인이 자신을 내려다보던 눈빛을 여전히 기억했다. 하지만 새로운 사실을 알고 나니, 스네이프가 왜 다른 슬리데린 학생들보다 드레이코 말포이를 한층 더 편애하는지 이해할 수 있었다.

“그렇다.” 스네이프는 그녀를 똑바로 바라보았다. 마치 그녀의 머릿속에 떠오른 말을 해보라고 부추기는 것처럼: _당신들이_ _다_ _같이_ _죽음을_ _먹는_ _자일_ _때부터요_ _?_

해리엇은 그 질문을 하고 싶기도, 하고 싶지 않기도 했다. 두 가지 마음이 모두 진심이었다. 그녀는 머핀 윗부분을 뜯어 차에 찍어 먹으며 말했다. “저는 나르시사 말포이가 지독하게 고상한 척하는 속물이라고 생각해요.”

“얼마나 지독한 수준인지 너는 짐작도 하지 못할 거다,” 스네이프는 말했다.

그런 대답이 나올 줄이야, 예상하지 못했다.

“그녀가 네 대부의 사촌인 것을 알고 있나?” 그렇게 묻는 스네이프의 말투는 거의 교활하게 느껴졌다.

해리엇은 입을 열었다가, 다물지 못하고 멍하니 있었다. 그녀는 자신이 믿을 수 없을 만큼 멍청해 보일 것을 확신했지만, 도저히 입을 다물 수가 없었다. 스네이프는 그녀의 반응에 흡족한 얼굴을 했다. 눈여겨보지 않으면 알 수 없을 만큼 미미하게. 스네이프의 미소는 언제나 정확히 캐치하기 어려웠다. 가볍고 흐릿하기가 거미줄 못지않았다.

“마법세계에는 왕족이 없다,” 그는 입을 열었다. “블랙 가문은 언제나 자신들이 있는 한 왕족은 필요 없다고 믿어왔지.”

나르시사 말포이가 그런 식으로 생각하리란 것은 쉽게 믿을 수 있었다. 그런데 시리우스는… 뭐. _해리엇도_ 페투니아 이모와 혈연으로 이어져 있으니까. 그리고 그녀의 지팡이도 볼드모트와 이어져 있다고 했다, 일단은. 다이애건 앨리를 뻐기며 돌아다니는 사람들 중에서도 가장 열렬히 머글을 혐오하는 얼간이들과 가족이라는 것도 딱히 대단한 일은 아니었다. 그렇지 않으면 페투니아 이모도 해리엇의 머리카락을 어떻게든 해볼 수 있었을 것이다.

“하지만 당신은 그녀를 _어떻게_ 알아요?” 해리엇은 물었다. “친척이에요?”

스네이프는 미간을 찌푸렸다. “일반적인 의미로는 아니다.”

“그건 또 무슨 뜻이에요?”

“어찌 보면 마법세계에서 대부분의 사람들은 어떻게든 친척 관계로 이어져 있다는 뜻이다. 가족 구성원 모두가 머글이 아니라면.” 스네이프는 왜 그들이 지금 이 대화를 하고 있는지 알 수 없다는 표정을 짓고 있었다.

“나는 말포이들이랑 친척 관계이고 싶지 _않아요_ ,” 해리엇은 말했다. “페투니아 이모랑 나르시사 말포이 _둘_ _다_ 내 친척이라면 도저히 감당할 수 없을 거예요.”

짧은 순간 해리엇은 스네이프의 얼굴에서 그 눈에 띄지 않는 미소를 보았다고 생각했다. 아니, 그녀가 미쳐가는 것이 분명했다—어제는 말포이가, 오늘은 스네이프가, 그녀가 우스갯소리로 던진 말을 실제로 우습게 받아들이는 일이 일어날 리가 없었다.

“그래,” 그는 말했다. “누구에게라도 그런 상황은 감당하기 힘든 짐이겠지.”

그건 분명 우스갯소리였다. 해리엇은 활짝 웃지 않으려 애썼다. 그러면 자신의 얼굴이 너무 멍청해 보이리란 것을 알았으니까. “그래도 설마 진짜 친척은 아니겠죠?”

“도서관에 가면 너를 안심시켜 줄 수 있는 가계도 관련 책들이 있다. 그렇다고 그 책을 읽느라 밤샐 생각은 마라.”

“하-하,” 해리엇은 심드렁하게 대꾸했다. 그녀는 머핀을 또 한 개 집었다. 왜냐하면 스네이프가 어느 시점엔가 이 대화가 너무 시시하다는 것을 깨닫고 그녀를 쫓아내려 할지도 모르는데, 그때 그녀의 입에 머핀이 가득한 상태라면 차마 쫓아내지 못할 것이라는 생각이 들었기 때문이다.

“분명 적절한 시기에 춤 교습 공고가 있을 거다,” 스네이프가 말했다. “네 기숙사 사감선생님께 물어보든지. 그녀는… 춤추는 것을 즐긴다.”

그의 입가에 희미한 조소가 머물고 있었다. 마치 그것이 그와 맥고나걸 교수가 공유하는 무슨 농담의 소재인 것처럼. 그가 춤추는 법을 안다고 해도, 실제로 춤을 추기는 할까? 그녀는 그것이 어떤 광경일지 상상해 보았다. 마법사들은 어떤 옷을 입고 무도회를 가지? 스네이프는 틀림없이 검은색 옷을 입을 것이다. 그녀는 다른 색 옷을 입은 스네이프를 한 번도 본 적이 없었다. 머글 옷차림을 했을 때조차.

그녀는 하마터면 스네이프에게 어떻게 하면 무도회에 같이 갈 파트너를 구할 수 있냐고 물어볼 뻔했다. 질문이 거의 혀끝까지 맺혔었다… 하지만 곧이어 귀가 불타는 듯한 감각이 찾아왔고, 그에게 _그런_ _걸_ 물어볼 수는 없음을 깨달았다. 그녀는 아무 때나 그를 찾아와 귀찮게 굴 수 있었고 그에게 죽음을 먹는 자와 나르시사 말포이에 대해 물어볼 수는 있었지만, 데이트 상대에 대해서는 물어볼 수 없었다. 그랬다간 펑 하고 증발해 수증기가 되고 말 것이다.

하지만 다음 주 금요일이 되자, 그녀는 그에게라도 물어볼 걸 그랬다고 후회했다.

* * * * *

크리스마스는 2주 앞으로 다가왔는데, 그녀에게 무도회에 같이 가자고 신청한 남자애는 한 명도 없었다.

화장실에서 우쭐한 얼굴을 해보이는 여자애들의 수는 점점 늘어나고 있었다. 키들거리는 무리 역시 더 불어난 듯했다. 남자애들 중 몇몇은 지극히 창피스럽지만 동시에 뿌듯해 보이기도 하는 표정을 짓고 있었고, 또 다른 몇 명은 사냥당하는 짐승 같은 모양새로 돌아다녔다. 정글에서 길을 잃고 헤매면서 언제든 표범에게 잡아먹힐 각오를 한 사람처럼.

그들의 기숙사 방에서 가장 먼저 파트너를 구했다고 공표한 것은 라벤더였다—그녀는 셰이머스와 함께 가기로 했다. 프레드는 안젤리나에게 신청했고, 조지는 해리엇이 모르는 후플푸프 퀴디치 팀 선수와 함께 가기로 했다. 지니는 해리엇과 같은 학년의 래번클로 남학생에게 신청을 받았고, 딘은 지니의 친구 중 한 명과 얘기가 되었다. 해리엇은 파르바티와 그녀의 쌍둥이 파드마도 아직 파트너가 없음에 약간 위안을 얻었다. 두 사람은 아마 그들 학년에서 가장 예쁜 여자애들일 텐데.

남자애들은 이상한 생물이다, 해리엇은 결론을 내렸다. 그녀는 제일 예쁜 애들이 제일 먼저 파트너를 찾을 것으로 예상했었다. 라벤더는 물론 예쁘장하긴 했지만, 해리엇 생각에는 좀 성격이 나빴다. 그녀가 데이트 신청을 받았는데—그것도 그녀가 어떤 사람인지 잘 알고, 지난 4년간 아침식사 자리에서 매일같이 그녀를 본 남자애한테서—그녀보다 더 예쁘고 더 착한 파르바티는 아직 파트너가 없다니, 말이 되지 않는 것 같았다.

허마이니가 빅터 크룸과 함께 무도회에 가게 된 것을 아는 사람은 여전히 해리엇뿐이었다. 아마도 허마이니가 너무나 평온하게 그 상황에 대처하고 있기 때문일 것이다.

“그냥 누구에게든 네가 먼저 물어봐,” 허마이니가 위로하듯 말했다. 해리엇은 점점 더 심각하게 걱정하기 시작한 참이었다. 지난밤, 그녀는 자신이 스네이프에게 무도회 파트너가 되어 달라고 신청하는 꿈을 꾸었다. 그런데 그는 나르시사 말포이와 함께 가기로 되어 있다며 그녀의 신청을 거절했다. 그래서 해리엇은 헝가리 혼테일과 함께 무도회에 참석할 수밖에 없었다. 혼테일은 학교를 불바다로 만들고 말았다. “분명 좋은 결과가 나올 거야, 네가 신청하면 상대는 당연히 받아들일걸.”

“넌 크룸에게 물어본 직후에 거의 기절할 뻔했잖아,” 해리엇이 지적했다.

“그건 상대가 _빅터_ _크룸_ 이니까 그랬지. 무도회에서 모두가 날 _빤히_ _보고_ 있을 거 아니야…”

해리엇은 신음을 흘렸다. “적어도 우린 고통을 함께 나눌 수는 있겠다.”

* * * * *

1학년 때 첫 비행 수업을 앞두고 1주일간, 허마이니는 빗자루 타는 비결에 관한 책을 잔뜩 읽어치우고 나서 잠자코 들어주는 사람에게라면 누구에게든 (네빌뿐이었다) 그 내용을 주절거렸었다. 그러니 해리엇은, 허마이니가 마법세계에 전해져 내려오는, 발음도 하기 힘든 온갖 춤 종류가 이해할 수 없는 그림과 함께 설명된 책을 읽고 있는 것을 보았을 때도 놀라지 않았다.

하지만 허마이니가 책으로는 충분치 않겠다고 판단했을 때는 놀랐다.

“얼른,” 그녀는 단호하게 말했다. 한 손으로는 안내문을 휘두르며. 겨울방학의 첫날 밤이었다. “우리는 춤 교습을 받으러 갈 거야.”

“난 파트너도 없는데,” 해리엇은 의자 위에 널브러진 상태로 대꾸했다. 그녀는 크룩섕크가 소파 끝에서 무거운 털투성이 엉덩이를 들어 자신의 무릎 위로 올라와 주었으면 하고 바랐다. 그녀가 자기 고양이를 위한 옥좌 역할을 하고 있으면, 허마이니도 그녀를 가만 놔둘지 모르니까. “파트너도 없이 참석하면 진짜 얼빠져 보일걸. 크리스마스 당일을 위한 예행연습은 되겠다.”

“그럼 완벽하네, 안 그래?” 사무적으로 활기 넘치는 어조로 말하며, 허마이니는 그녀를 끌어냈다.

안내문에 따르면, 춤 교습은 6층의 안 쓰는 교실에서 이루어질 예정이었다. 해리엇과 허마이니가 그 교실이 있는 복도의 코너를 돌았을 때, 열린 문을 통해 우렁찬 왈츠 음악이 재생되는 소리가 들렸다. 그 아래로 언뜻 떠들썩한 이야기 소리와 웃음소리가 흘러나왔다. 두 사람의 걸음걸이가 점점 느려졌다. 두 사람은 서로를 쳐다보았다. 그리고 서로의 얼굴에 떠오른 절망 어린 표정에 둘이 동시에 배를 잡고 웃었다.

그렇게 웃어버린 다음에는 조금 더 용기가 생겨서, 그들은 씩씩하게 방 안으로 들어갔다. 그리고 맥고나걸 교수가 돌아서서 번쩍이는 눈으로 두 사람을 보았을 때도 도망치지 않을 수 있었다.

“너희를 드디어 볼 수 있어 기쁘구나, 포터 양, 그레인저 양,” 그녀의 말투만 들으면 마치 그들의 이름이 예약자 명단에 있었는데 그들이 예약 시간보다 늦게 나타나기라도 한 듯했다. 거대한 축음기가 문 맞은편 벽에 놓여 있었고, 각각의 기숙사에서 몇 명씩 모인 사람들이 제각각 술 취한 트롤 흉내를 내며 왈츠를 추고 있었다. “각자 파트너를 찾든가, 아니면 너희 두 사람이 파트너를 해라. 우리는,” 그녀는 체념한 얼굴로 자신을 지나쳐가는 한 커플을 바라보았다. “겨울 왈츠를 연습하고 있다.”

“알겠습니다, 선생님.” 해리엇은 대답했다. 정말이지, 학교가 그녀의 대표선수 자격을 박탈하고 세드릭에게 관심을 집중해준다면 좋을 것이다. 그는 키가 컸고, 잘생겼고, 아름다운 초 챙과 사귀고 있었다. 두 사람은 플뢰르와 그녀가 데이트 상대로 지정할 어떤 잘생긴 남학생 옆에 서도 전혀 꿀리지 않을 것이다.

그래도, 그녀는 앤터니 골드스틴이 리사 터핀을 뒤로 젖혀 받쳐주려다 같이 넘어져버리는 꼴을 보며 생각했다. 무도회 당일에 주위에서 춤추고 있을 사람들이 다 이 모양이라면, 그렇게 걱정하진 않아도 될지 모른다.

사실, 해리엇의 춤 실력은 허마이니보다 월등히 더 나은 것으로 밝혀졌다. 허마이니는 계속해서 잘못된 방향으로 움직이려다 그녀의 발을 밟았다.

“미안해!” 허마이니가 어깨를 화들짝 움츠렸다. 해리엇이 아픈 발가락을 문지르기 위해 다섯 번째로 멈춰섰을 때였다. “어쩌면 우린 각자 다른 사람이랑 짝을 짓는 게 나을지도… 넌 네빌이랑 추는 게 어때?”

“그게 대단히 나은 대안 같진 않은데,” 해리엇은 입속으로 중얼거렸다. 하지만 그렇게 박정한 생각을 해버린 것에 양심의 가책을 느끼고 나서, 그녀는 마음을 단단히 먹고—발가락도 단단히 만들 수 있으면 좋을 텐데—네빌에게로 갔다. 그는 현재 파트너가 없는 상태였다.

“연습할래?” 그녀는 물었다.

네빌은 턱 아래서부터 새빨갛게 달아올랐다. 뜨거운 물이 차오르는 주전자처럼. “어-어-어, 그-그래.”

해리엇에게는 놀랍게도, 그는 그녀의 발가락을 뭉개놓지 않았다. 그는 허마이니보다 훨씬 잘 췄다—다만 허마이니와 함께 출 때보다 키 차이가 많이 났기 때문에, 해리엇은 그의 카디건 단추를 보며 춰야 했지만. 허마이니는 그녀의 발가락에는 해로웠을지 몰라도, 눈을 마주치기는 훨씬 편했다. 이렇게까지 키가 큰 사람과 함께 춤을 추자니 좀 우스꽝스러운 기분이었다. 하지만 그들은 바닥에 얼굴을 가져다 박거나 서로의 정강이를 걷어차는 일 없이 두 곡을 연습하는 데 성공했다. 그는 (무척 수줍게) 자신이 교습 시작할 때부터 꼬박꼬박 출석하며 줄곧 혼자서 연습 중이었음을 고백했다. 그녀는 감명받았다.

두 번째 곡이 끝나고 허마이니를 찾아 주위를 두리번거렸을 때, 해리엇은 어디서도 그녀를 찾지 못했다. 허마이니는 벽 쪽에 서 있지도, 누군가와 춤추고 있지도 않았다.

“어… 해리엇?”

그녀는 고개를 돌렸다. 해나 애보트가 반으로 접힌 네모난 쪽지를 내밀고 있었다. “허마이니가 이걸 너한테 주래,” 그녀는 수줍게 말하고—무려, _절을_ _한_ _뒤_ 사라졌다.

해리엇은 쪽지를 폈다. 「 _도서관에_ _가」_ , 라고 쓰여 있었다. 「 _갑자기_ _아주_ _중요한_ _일이_ _생각났어_ _._ _춤은_ _잘_ _되고_ _있어_ _!!_ _휴게실에서_ _만나_ _._ 」

느낌표가 두 개나? 이게 정말 허마이니가 쓴 쪽지인가? 크리스마스 휴가 기간이라 수업도 없는데 저녁에 연구할 게 있어 도서관에 가는 것은, 확실히 그녀다운 일이었지만.

“한 곡… 한 곡 더 할래?” 네빌이 물었다. 그 역시 해나만큼 수줍었다. 그래도 그는 _절을_ 하진 않았다.

“그러자,” 해리엇은 말했다. “난 또 도서관에게 졌어. 이젠 익숙하지만 말이야.”

맥고나걸 교수가 이번 교습은 끝이라고 알리기 전에 그들은 두 곡을 더 연습했다. 해리엇은 놀랍게도 크리스마스 날 춤을 춰야 한다는 사실이 조금 더 가볍게 다가오는 것을 깨달았다. 만약 혼자 춰야 한다면, 적어도 제 발에 걸려 넘어지진 않을 수 있을 것 같았다. 어쩌면 네빌이 그녀에게 어떻게 하면 혼자서도 우아하게 춤출 수 있는지 알려줄 수 있을지도 모른다.

“내일은 호그스미드 방문일이다,” 맥고나걸 교수가 발표했다. 그동안 학생들은 이미 비틀거리며 댄스 플로어를 벗어나고 있었다. “무도회 전에는 이번이 마지막이다. 필요한 것이 있다면 내일 마련해두는 것을 잊지 말도록!”

그렇지—해리엇은 드레스를 다시 입어보고 고칠 필요가 없는지 확실히 해두어야 했다. 진이 바로 며칠 전에 편지로 상기시켜 주었다.

해리엇과 네빌은 함께 춤 교습 장소를 나와서 그리핀도르 기숙사로 향했다.

“너는 무도회에 누구랑 가?” 해리엇은 네빌에게 물었다. 지금 상황에선 그게 적당한 화제였기 때문에.

그는, 그게 가능하다면, 전보다 더 새빨갛게 변했다. 그는 몇 번인가 대답하려고 했지만, 그가 입 밖으로 말을 꺼낼 때까지 그들은 복도 두 개를 지나 계단 세 층을 올라가야 했다.

“모-몰라. 나-나—나는—혹시, 네가, 나랑… 같이 가주길 바라고 있어?”

해리엇은 참을성 있게 고개를 끄덕거리며 듣고 있었다… 그러다 그녀의 뇌가 입력된 말을 이해하고 돌아가기 시작했다. 그녀는 걸음을 뚝 멈췄다. “뭐?”

네빌은 이제 식은땀 맺힌 창백함과 벽돌 같은 붉은색이 번갈아 나타나는 얼룩덜룩한 얼굴을 하고 있었다. 하지만 그는 입을 열었다. 헝가리 혼테일과 스네이프를 동시에 직면한 듯한 얼굴로.

“나-나랑 같이 무도회 가-가지 않을래?”

해리엇은 세 번 눈을 깜박였다. 그의 얼굴을 제대로 들여다보기 위해서는 목을 쭉 뻗어야 했다. 그는 당장이라도 의식을 잃을 것 같은 표정을 짓고 있었다.

“그래,” 그녀는 다음 순간 대답했다.

“괜찮아,” 네빌은 침울한 얼굴로 대답했다. “난 이해해. 넌 아마 벌써…”

“네빌,” 해리엇은 웃고 싶은 마음을 꾹 참고 대꾸했다. “난 좋다고 말했어.”

네빌의 입이 턱 벌어졌다. 그리고 그대로 한참 동안 벌어져 있었다. 시리우스가 드레이코의 엄마와 사촌이란 말을 스네이프에게 듣고서 그녀의 입도 저런 모양이었을 것 같았다.

“저-저-저-정말?” 그는 진심으로 믿을 수 없는 것처럼 물었다.

해리엇은 그가 자신을 멍하니 응시하는 모습에 약간 부끄러워졌다. “그럼, 물론이지.”

네빌은 여전히 믿을 수 없다는 얼굴을 했다. 그들은 이제 다시 걷기 시작했다. 네빌은 얼떨떨한 얼굴로 앞을 응시했고, 해리엇은 말없이 그의 옆에서 걸었다. 혹시라도 그가 계단에서 발을 헛디디지나 않을까 대신 살피면서.

그러다 갑자기 뭔가가 떠올랐다. “경고할 게 있는데, 대표선수랑 그 파트너들은 무도회 시작할 때 제일 먼저 춤을 춰야 해. 그러니까… 전교생이 보는 앞에서 우리만 따로, 다른 대표선수들이랑만, 춰야 한다는 거지. 그래도 괜찮아?”

“어—그—” 그는 제대로 말을 하는 것을 포기하고 고개를 끄덕였다.

그녀는 무도회날 밤에는 그가 좀 더 수다스럽기를 바랐다.

뚱뚱한 숙녀 초상화 앞에 다다랐을 때, 네빌은 여전히 멍한 상태였기 때문에 해리엇이 암호를 말해야 했다. 그리고 두 사람이 기숙사 휴게실로 올라왔을 때, 그는 갑자기 선홍색으로 돌변하더니, 알아들을 수 없는 말을 내뱉고 남자애들 기숙사로 도망가 버렸다.

“그는 또 무슨 일이야?” 론이 물었다. “지난주에 허마이니가 보였던 태도랑 비슷한데—그녀가 그 집요정 일에 네빌을 끌어들인 건 아니겠지?”

“내가 아는 한은 아니야.” 해리엇은 네빌이 자신에게 무엇을 물어봤는지 론에게 말하지 않았다. 네빌이 자신과의 데이트를 받아들이는 방식이 허마이니가 크룸과의 데이트를 받아들였던 방식과 정확히 맞아떨어졌다는 말을 들으니, 무척이나 창피했다.

허마이니는 위층에 있었다—예상을 벗어나지 않고, 책을 읽으면서. 들어오는 해리엇을 보고 그녀는 책갈피를 한 뒤 책을 덮었다. 그리고 미소지었다.

“그가 신청했어?”

“응, 그는—잠깐,” 해리엇은 눈을 가늘게 떴다. “너랑 짠 거야?”

“그는 정말로 너에게 무도회 파트너 신청을 하고 싶은데 방법을 모르겠다고 했어,” 허마이니가 말했다. “내가… 그에게 먼저 접근하긴 했을지도 몰라. 뭐, 그는 널 좋아하는 게 너무 명백했고, 네게 신청하고 싶은 게 눈에 빤히 보였고, 그럴 만한 자신감이 자기에게 없다는 사실에 심각하게 불행해하고 있었어. 내가 뭘 어떻게 할 수 있었겠니?”

해리엇은 당혹감을 느꼈다. 그녀는 네빌이 말도 제대로 못하고 버벅대는 것은 단지 자신이 ‘유명한 해리엇 포터’여서 그렇다고 생각하고 있었다. “그가 날 좋아해?”

허마이니는 그녀의 손을 토닥거렸다. “그럼, 그렇고말고,” 그녀가 상냥하게 말했다. 마치 해리엇이 방금 빗방울이 하늘에서 떨어진다는 사실을 깨친 어린아이인 것처럼.

“하지만 난 그를 좋아하지 않아. 그가 날 좋아하는데 내가 그 마음에 답해줄 수 없다면 내가 그와 함께 무도회에 가도 되는 거야? 그러면 잘못된 희망을 주는 거 아닐까?”

“아니야,” 허마이니가 간단히 대답했다. “너는 그와 사귀는 데 동의한 게 아니야. 그냥 무도회에 함께 가는 것뿐이지. 두 가지는 서로 완전히 별개의 것이고. 누군가는 그 두 가지를 동일시할 만큼 주제넘을지도 모르지만,” 그녀는 덧붙였다. “네빌은 그러지 않을 거야. 죄책감 느끼지 말고, 걱정하지도 마. 너희는 즐거운 시간을 보낼 거야. 네빌은 좋은 아이잖아, 완벽한 신사로 행동할 거야.”

해리엇은 고개를 끄덕거렸지만, 마음 한구석이 불편한 것은 어쩔 수 없었다. 아무리 생각해도 이건 어딘가… 불공평한 것 같았다.

“일단 우리 드레스부터 입어 보자, 엄마가 주의 주셨잖아.” 허마이니가 단호하게 말했다. “내일 호그스미드에서 필요한 걸 전부 처리할 수 있도록 미리 확인해 둬야지.”

그래서 그들은 지난 8월 말킨 부인의 가게에서 받아온 갈색 종이 포장지로 싸인 꾸러미를 꺼냈다. 그때 그 끔찍한 분홍색 흉물을 벗어버린 후, 해리엇은 심플한 디자인의 녹색 드레스를 골랐었다. 허리 라인이 조금 높고, 치마폭은 좁은 편이었지만 아래로 갈수록 퍼지는 스타일이었다. 조금 밋밋했지만, 세 사람 모두 그 드레스가 그녀의 눈 색깔을 돋보이게 해준다는 것에 동의했고, 무엇보다 프릴이 안 달려 있었다.

그리고 그 드레스는 또 너무 작기도 했다.

8월에 바닥을 스칠 듯했던 치마 끝자락은 이제 껑충 위로 올라왔다. 어깨 부분은 너무 조였다. 등 쪽의 지퍼가 다 올라오지 못했고, 특히 가슴 부분이 꽉 끼었다.

그녀의 가슴. 그녀의 _가슴이_.

그녀도 이제 그 부분에 뭔가가 있었다.

이제까지는 눈치채지 못했다. 어떻게 눈치채지 못하고 있었을까?

그녀는 가슴이 있었다! 작지만, 그래도.

“안 맞아!” 기숙사 방 안에서 춤추며 돌아다니고 싶은 기분으로 그녀가 말했다. 뒤로 돌아 거울을 보니, 역시나, 그것들이 있었다. 있어야 하는 바로 그 자리에.

“어디 보—오.” 해리엇의 침대 쪽으로 다가온 허마이니의 눈이 휘둥그레 뜨였다. “정말 안 맞겠다. 맙소사—네가 이렇게 자란 줄은 전혀 몰랐어!”

해리엇은 이렇게까지 기뻐하는 것이 좀 바보같이 느껴졌지만, 그래도 신바람이 났다. 그녀는 자랐다! 키도 자랐고, 가슴도 조금 나왔다, 드디어!

그러다 그녀는 오늘 춤 교습 시간에 네빌의 카디건 단추와 눈을 마주치고 춤췄던 것을 떠올리고 한숨을 쉬었다.

“우리 내일은 글라드랙스(Gladrags)에 가야겠네,” 허마이니가 말했다.

그리고 생전 처음으로 해리엇은, 쇼핑하러 가는 날이 기대되었다.

* * * * *

다음 날 아침, 해리엇은 자신의 옷 꾸러미를 챙겼고, 그녀와 허마이니는 강풍과 눈보라에 맞서기 위해 온몸을 꽁꽁 감싼 채 일찌감치 호그스미드로 나섰다. 춥고 사나운 날씨였다. 두 사람은 쌓인 눈을 헤치고 내려가야 했다. 하지만 곧 무도회인 데다 크리스마스 시즌의 흥분까지 겹쳤으니, 대부분의 사람들이 (특히 쌓인 눈이 1미터가 채 되지 않으면 온화한 날씨라고 생각하는 듯한 덤스트랭 학생들은) 동상의 위험을 무릅쓰고 내려와 호그스미드를 난장판으로 만들 게 분명하다고 허마이니는 예측했다.

“최후의 순간 뭔가를 사기 위해 밀려든 아이들로 가게가 북적거릴 때 쇼핑하고 싶진 않잖아,” 그녀가 합리적으로 말했다.

나중에 해리엇은, 세상이 아직 어둑어둑한 잿빛일 때 호그스미드로 출발해서 다행이라고 생각했다. 도착했을 무렵 글라드랙스는 이미 문을 열었고, 덤스트랭 여자애들 한 무리가 그사이 친해진 슬리데린 여자애들 몇 명과 함께 가게 안에서 웅성대고 있었다. 슬리데린 아이들은 해리엇과 허마이니를 향해 깔보는 눈빛을 흘려보냈다. 덤스트랭 여학생 한 명은 손을 흔들었다. 해리엇은 그녀가 누군지 몰랐지만, 어쨌든 마주 손을 흔들었다.

해리엇과 허마이니가 신발의 눈을 털고 있을 때, 가게 점원 한 명이 다가왔다. “도와드릴—오! 이런, 해리엇 포터 아닌가요!” 점원이 활짝 웃었다. 해리엇은 몸을 움츠리지 않기 위해 노력했다. 이제 슬리데린 여자애들은 그녀에게 기분 나쁜 눈길을 보내고 있었다. “만나게 되어 정말 영광이에요! 부디 어려워 말고 말해주세요, 제가 어떻게 도와드릴 수 있을까요?”

“어—” 해리엇은 어찌할 바를 모르고 서 있었다. 바로 며칠 전에 자신이 정말, 크룸은 이런 일에 익숙해져 있을 거라고 생각했던가?

“저희는 지난 8월에 크리스마스 무도회용 드레스를 샀어요,” 허마이니가 그녀를 구해주었다. “하지만 해리엇의 드레스는 이제 안 맞더라고요. 말킨 부인의 가게에서 산 건데, 혹시 수선해주실 수 있을까요?”

“꺼내봐요, 아가씨, 한번 봅시다,” 점원이 친절하게 응대했다. 그녀는 그들을 가게 뒤편, 마네킹과 받침대가 세워진 곳으로 안내했다. 그리고 그 주위로 커튼을 둘러쳤다. “포터 양, 일단 드레스를 한 번 입어봐요. 그럼 어떻게 할지 보일 테니까.”

허마이니의 도움으로 해리엇이 최대한 드레스를 껴입고 나자, 점원은 그 모습을 한 번 슬쩍 훑어보더니 고개를 저었다.

“그건 수선으로는 안 되겠네요. 전혀 안 맞잖아요! 하지만 이렇게 합시다—내가 그걸 받고 다른 드레스로 교환해 줄게요—한 번도 안 입은 거죠? 새것 같군요!—아가씨가 우리 가게에서 아무거나 하나 고르면 돼요. 그러면 어때요?”

해리엇은 갈피를 잡지 못했다. 자신이 ‘유명한 해리엇 포터’가 아니라면 이런 제안을 받지는 못했으리라는 것을 거의 확신할 수 있었으니까. 그녀는 무력한 얼굴로 허마이니를 쳐다보았다.

“친절하시네요,” 허마이니가 단호하게 말했다. “두 드레스 간의 차액은 해리엇이 지불할 거예요.”

“관대한 제안이네요, 포터 양,” 점원이 해리엇을 향해 미소지으며 말했다. 해리엇이 혼자서 드레스 한 벌 사는 것도 해결하지 못할 만큼 완전히 무능한 인간이 아니라는 듯이. “어떤 스타일을 찾으시나요? 이것과 비슷한 드레스가 몇 벌 있긴 해요. 아니면 좀 다른 스타일을 찾아볼 수도 있겠죠, 혹시 그사이 취향이 바뀌었다면?”

 _뭐라도_ 대화에 기여하고 싶은 마음에, 해리엇은 말했다. “일단… 옷을 다시 갈아입은 다음에 둘러볼게요?”

“물론이죠, 물론이죠. 갈아입고 정리하는 동안, 우선 내가 아가씨 색조에 맞을 것 같은 옷을 몇 벌 골라와 볼게요. 괜찮겠죠? 아주 좋아요!”

그녀는 돛을 활짝 편 범선처럼 부산스럽게 멀어져갔다.

“그녀는 네가 글라드랙스 드레스를 입은 모습을 모두에게 보이고 싶은 거야,” 해리엇이 너무 꽉 끼는 드레스를 벗는 작업을 도우며 허마이니가 속삭였다. “네가 단골이 되어줬으면 하는 거지. 그냥 그녀가 말하는 대로 해, 이 모든 과정이 _훨씬_ 쉬워질 테니까. 그녀는 분명히 드레스도 제값보다 싸게 주려고 할 텐데, 그러니 너는 부르는 값보다 훨씬 얹어주도록 해. 그리고 그녀가 사양하기 전에 우린 잽싸게 떠나는 거야.”

“이런 건 진짜 말도 안 되는 것 같아,” 해리엇은 늘어난 스웨터에 머리를 집어넣으며 중얼거렸다. 글라드랙스의 고급스러운 새틴 야회복들로 둘러싸이니, 왠지 나르시사 말포이가 또다시 저 드레스 진열대 건너편에 나타난 것만 같은 기분을 느끼면서. 그녀가 또 그 고상한 척하는 순수혈통스러운 눈빛으로 해리엇의 피부 밑까지 꿰뚫어볼 듯이 쓱 훑어내리면, 해리엇은 자신이 프리벳 가로 돌아온 것만 같은 착각을 하게 될 것이다.

비좁은 가게가 여자아이들로 바글거리기 시작하는데도 해리엇과 허마이니에게 딱 달라붙어 있는 점원이, 사실은 가게 주인이 아닐까 해리엇은 의심하기 시작했다. 때때로 그들의 담당 점원이—이름은 글렌다라고 했다—손짓을 하면, 어느 한 사람을 상대하고 있던 점원들 중 한 명이 다른 누군가에게 응대하기 위해 몸을 움직이곤 했다. 하지만 글렌다는 해리엇 곁을 떠나지 않았다. 심지어 그녀에게 차와 비스킷까지 권했다.

해리엇은 분홍색이나 연보라색 드레스를 잔뜩 보게 될 줄 알았다. 말킨 부인의 가게에서 그랬듯이. 하지만 글렌다가 가져온 드레스들은 녹색, 은색, 붉은색, 거기다 검은색까지 끼어 있었다. “아가씨는 겨울색이에요,” 그녀가 말했다 (그게 무슨 뜻이건 간에). “과감하고 선명한 색깔이 어울릴 거예요. 이걸 한 번 입어봐요. 파리에서 막 도착한 신상이랍니다. 아가씨가 입으면 아주 사랑스러울 거예요.”

해리엇은 옷에 크게 신경 쓴 적이 없었다. 왜 그런지는 몰랐다. 그냥 관심이 없었던 건지, 실없다고 느껴졌기 때문인지, 아니면 페투니아 이모가 일찌감치 그런 쪽의 관심을 눌러죽여 놓았기 때문인지. 청바지와 티셔츠와 스웨터만 해도 그녀에게는 충분했고, 몸에 대충 맞기만 하면 어떻게 보이는지까지는 별로 신경 쓰이지 않았다. 하지만 글렌다가 파리에서 막 도착했다는 드레스를 펼쳐 보였을 때, 해리엇은 이 드레스가 바로 자신이 무도회에 입고 가고 싶은 드레스임을 직감했다.

흰색이었다. 그녀는 흰색 드레스를 입을 생각은 해본 적 없었다. 흰 천 위로 은빛 자수가 꼼꼼히 덧씌워져 있었다. 자수는 상체 부분을 두껍게 휘감고 돌며 흘러내려 허리 아래로는 얇은 그물처럼 치마 전체를 덮었다. 네크라인은 가슴 위쪽으로 둥글게 파여 쇄골을 드러내고, 목 뒤쪽으로는 높이 올라왔다. 옷에 관해서 아는 것이라곤 없는 그녀조차, 이 드레스의 네크라인이 자신이 선택할 목걸이를 부각해줄 것을 알아차릴 수 있었다. 마치 목걸이를 감싸는 액자처럼.

이번에도 허마이니의 도움을 받아 그녀는 드레스를 입었다. 드레스의 뒷부분은 허리부터 목덜미까지, 자그마한 후크 단추로 촘촘히 여미게 되어 있었다. 마법 주문으로 한꺼번에 채우기에는 너무 섬세한 세공의 후크였기 때문에 손으로 하나하나 잠가야 했다. 영원 같은 시간이 걸렸지만, 마침내 해리엇이 드레스를 입고 전처럼 받침대 위로 올라섰을 때, 허마이니가 부드럽게 속삭였다. “이게 네 드레스다, 해리엇.”

해리엇은 말없이 고개만 끄덕였다.

그녀는 글렌다가 제시한 금액의 두 배를 지불했다.

* * * * *

완벽한 드레스와 파트너를 찾고, 약간의 춤 연습까지 하고 나니 이렇게까지 기분이 돌변할 줄이야. 토요일 이전까지, 무도회는 해리엇의 일상에 드리운 우울한 불안감의 그림자 같게만 느껴졌었다. 그녀는 여전히 너무 키가 작고 어린애 같아 보인다는 사실을 끊임없이 상기시키고, 아무도 그녀의 파트너를 하고 싶어 하지 않는 것도 놀랍지 않다고 속삭이며, 그녀가 결국 모두의 앞에서 완전히 바보 같은 꼴을 보이고 말 것이라 예견하는 그림자. 하지만 새로운 드레스 꾸러미를 품에 안고 돌아오면서, 해리엇은 거의 딴사람이 된 기분을 느꼈다. 첫 번째 과제가 끝나고 나서 느꼈던 것과 똑같았다. 단지 이번에는 그때보다 더 기분이 좋았다, 왜냐하면 스네이프는 요즘 그녀에게 제법 친절하게 굴고 있으니까.

그녀와 허마이니는 세빗자루 주점에서 론과 합류했다. 그들은 조금이라도 우스울 수 있는 것마다 주점이 떠나가라 웃었다. 주점 안은 사람들로 북적이다 못해 터져나갈 것 같았다. 모두가 들떠 있었다. 그들이 점심으로 시킨 셰퍼즈 파이를 반쯤 먹어갈 무렵, 네빌이 안으로 들어왔다. 해리엇은 그에게 손을 흔들었다. 그러자 네빌은 문 근처의 기둥에 정면으로 부딪치고 말았다.

론이 웃음을 터트렸다. 그리고 해리엇과 허마이니가 그의 팔을 때릴 때까지 계속 웃었다. “아! 왜 때려?”

해리엇은 그에게 말할 수 있을 만큼 마음이 든든해져 있었다. “난 네빌이랑 같이 무도회에 가기로 했어. 그에게 잘해줘.”

론은 입에 머금었던 버터맥주를 풋 뱉어냈다. “네가 _네빌이랑_ 가기로 했다고?”

“그래,” 해리엇은 자신을 멀거니 바라보는 론의 눈길을 받아쳤다. 버터맥주가 그의 턱으로 흘러내렸다. “그 말투는 뭐야?”

“그야 네빌이잖아,” 론은 믿을 수 없다는 목소리로 말하며 입가를 닦았다. “그는—네빌이라고!”

“네빌은 완벽하게 괜찮은 애야,” 허마이니가 날카롭게 쏘아붙였다. “감히 그에게 못되게 굴 생각 마, 론 위즐리.”

“난 못되게 구는 게 아니야. 난 네빌을 알아, 이런 젠장, 우리 모두 알지—”

“바로 그래서 나는 해리엇이 즐거운 시간을 보낼 걸 확신해!”

“그럼 넌 누구랑 갈 건데, 카사노바 씨?” 해리엇은 두 사람의 다툼이 본격적으로 커져서 세빗자루 주점의 점심시간 여흥거리가 되기 전에 끼어들었다.

론은 흐릿한 붉은색으로 달아올랐다.

“아무랑도,” 그는 중얼거리며 버터맥주를 한 모금 더 마셨다.

“뭐, 그렇다면,” 그렇게 대꾸한 뒤 해리엇은 거만하게 다시 점심을 먹기 시작했다.

조지가 허공에서 불쑥 나타나더니 론의 어깨를 퍽퍽 쳤다. 그래서 론은 또 한 번 버터맥주를 흘리고 말았다. “서둘러 움직이는 게 좋을 텐데, 동생, 안 그러면 괜찮은 애들은 다 다른 사람이랑 가게 되고 말걸. 트롤이랑 같이 가고 싶지는 않잖아, 안 그래?” 그러더니 그는 론의 파이 한 조각을 날름 훔쳐서 군중 속으로 사라졌다.

허마이니는 씩씩거렸다. “말을 해도 꼭—”

하지만 론은 이제 허마이니를 뚫어져라 보고 있었다. “ _너는_ 여자애지, 허마이니.”

“오, 잘도 알아봤구나,” 그녀가 매섭게 받아쳤다.

 _젠장_ , 해리엇은 이 대화가 어떻게 흘러갈지 예상하고 말았다. 그녀는 자신이 뭐라도 말해야 하는 상황을 피하기 위해 파이를 세 조각 연달아 입 속에 욱여넣었다.

“그럼 나랑 무도회 같이 가자?” 론이 물었다.

“난 못 가,” 그때 허마이니의 표정을 해리엇은 읽어낼 수 없었다. “벌써 약속한 사람이 있어.”

“아니, 없잖아,” 론이 말했다. 해리엇은 그 입을 닥치게 하려고 테이블 아래로 그를 걷어찼다—시도는 했다. 하지만 그 대신 테이블 다리를 걷어차고 발가락만 아파졌다.

그때 허마이니의 눈에서 튄 불꽃은 바깥에 쌓인 눈 한가운데 움푹 파인 도랑을 만들 수도 있었을 것이다. “론, 네가 눈치채는 데 3년이나 걸렸다고 해서, 내가 여자애인 걸 _아무도_ 알아채지 못했다는 뜻은 아니야!”

론은 이 말을 해석하려고 노력하는 듯한 눈길로 그녀를 응시했다. 그러더니 씩 웃었다. 해리엇은 하마터면 소리내서 신음할 뻔했다.

“알았어, 알았어, 네가 여자애란 거 나 안다니까,” 그가 말했다. “그럼 됐지? 이제 나랑 같이 갈래?”

“벌써 말했잖아,” 허마이니는 이제 너무 화가 나서 머리 위로 증기가 뿜어져 나오는 것 같았다. 머리카락이 실제로 더 구불거리는 것처럼도 보였다. “난 다른 사람이랑 가기로 했다고!”

그리고 그녀는 요란스레 의자를 뒤로 젖히고 일어나서 한 무리의 보바통 남학생들 틈을 비집고 사라졌다. 이렇게 혼잡스러운 장소에서 쿵쾅대며 퇴장하는 것의 대체용으로 쓸 수 있는 유일한 행동이었다. 해리엇은 그녀가 _얼마만큼_ 화가 났을지 고민했다. 허마이니가 진정할 시간을 좀 주는 게 좋을까, 아니면 지금 당장 물건들 챙겨서 그녀를 쫓아가야 할까?

“쟤 분명 거짓말하는 거야,” 론은 그녀가 사라진 방향을 응시하며 말했다. 하지만 그러자면 보바통 남학생들을 쳐다보고 있어야 했기 때문에, 그는 곧 시선을 돌려 거의 비난하는 듯한 눈길로 해리엇을 바라보았다.

“거짓말 아니야,” 해리엇은 말했다.

“그럼 상대는 누군데?” 론이 날카롭게 물었다.

“너한테 말 안 해줄 거야,” 해리엇은 말했다. “그녀가 결정할 일인걸.”

론은 심각하게 짜증난 표정을 지었다.

“그렇군,” 그는 말했다. “이거 진짜 바보같은 짓이야.”

그리고 그도 벌떡 일어서더니 테이블을 떠났다—다 먹지도 않은 파이가 그대로 남아있는데.

해리엇은 한숨을 푹 쉰 다음 자기 몫의 파이를 먹어치웠다. 좋은 기분 참 오래도 갔다.

* * * * *

골칫덩어리 절친들이 간신히 찾은 마음의 평화를 들쑤셔 놓았음에도 불구하고, 해리엇은 마침내 호그와트의 크리스마스 분위기를 즐길 수 있었다. 다른 학교 학생들에게 깊은 인상을 주고 싶어서인지, 올해 호그와트의 크리스마스 장식은 평소보다도 잔뜩 힘이 들어가 있었다. 마법으로 만들어져 한기를 내뿜지도 녹지도 않는 고드름이 계단 난간에 주렁주렁 매달려 촛불 빛을 반사했다. 열두 그루의 거대한 나무가 대연회장에 들어섰다. 그 위에는 야광 호랑가시나무 열매가 은은히 반짝였고, 살아있는 부엉이들이 군데군데 앉아 그윽하게 부엉부엉 울었다. 학교 안 곳곳을 지키고 선 갑옷 세트들은 삐걱삐걱 알아들을 수 없는 캐럴을 온종일 우렁차게 토해냈다. 집요정들은, 2주 전에 허마이니가 무슨 짓을 했든 별로 타격을 입지 않은 듯 (혹은 빠르게 회복한 듯), 농후한 맛의 스튜와 정교한 디저트를 줄줄이 올려보내 모두를 감탄시켰다. 그들의 음식 솜씨를 좋아하지 않는 것은 플뢰르 델라쿠르뿐이었다.

“호그와트 음식은 모두 열량이 너무 높고 양이 많아요,” 어느 날 해리엇과 허마이니는 그녀가 불평하는 소리를 들었다. 그녀는 보바통 여학생들 몇 명과 함께 그들 바로 앞에서 대연회장으로 들어가고 있었다. “이대로 가다간 내 드레스가 안 맞게 되고 말 것이에요!”

“저런, 그것 참 비극적이겠네,” 허마이니는 퉁명스럽게 말했다. 목소리를 낮추려는 노력조차 하지 않았다. 하지만 플뢰르는 그녀가 하는 말을 못 들었거나, 호그와트 여학생들을 아는 체하기에는 자신이 너무 대단한 사람이라고 여기는 것 같았다. 그녀와 그녀의 추종자들은 언제나처럼 래번클로 테이블에 자리를 잡아, 그리핀도르 쪽에는 등을 돌리고 앉았다. 촛불 빛이 그녀의 티없는 백금색 머리채 위로 폭포수처럼 흘러내렸다.

“내 드레스가 안 맞게 된다면, 난 울지도 몰라,” 해리엇은 공평하게 말했다. 위층 그녀의 침대 옆에 걸려 있는 아름다운 야회복을 떠올리면서. 그녀는 요즘 아무 때고 황홀하게 그 드레스를 쳐다보는 버릇이 들려는 참이었다. 이제까지 가져본 옷 중에서 그녀가 사랑에 빠진 것은 그 드레스가 유일했다.

“허마이니, 너 무도회 누구랑 가?” 론이 느닷없이 물었다.

토요일 이후로 그와 허마이니는 다툰 적 없는 것처럼 가장하고 있었지만, 론은 시시때때로 이 질문을 그녀—와 해리엇—에게 불쑥불쑥 던지기 시작했다. 그들이 무심결에 답을 토해내길 기대하는 것 같았다. 하지만 허마이니는 그저 얼굴을 찌푸려 보이고는 대답했다. “말 안 할래. 넌 그냥 날 놀리기나 할 거야.”

 _아니면_ _질투심으로_ _폭발하거나_. 해리엇은 생각했다.

“너도 파트너가 있어?” 파르바티가 절망스러운 어조로 물어왔다.

“생긴 지 꽤 됐지,” 해리엇이 대신 대답했다.

“제발 너까지 파트너 찾았다고는 하지 말아줘,” 파르바티가 한탄했다.

“난 네빌이랑 갈 거야,” 해리엇이 말했다.

라벤더는 입에 들어갔던 스튜를 풋 뱉어냈다. “ _농담하는_ 거지?”

테이블 저편에서 네빌은 의자 아래로 가라앉고 싶다는 표정을 지었다. 셰이머스와 딘이 그를 빤히 보고 있었다. 셰이머스는 입까지 살짝 벌린 채. 해리엇은 라벤더를 사납게 노려보았다. 하지만 친절하게도 파르바티가, 자기 처지에 너무나 낙심한 나머지 대화를 다시 자기 쪽으로 끌어가는 바람에, 해리엇과 네빌은 금세 잊혔다.

“파트너가 없는 건 나 _하나뿐_ 이야?” 파르바티는 진심으로 공포에 질린 듯했다.

“애들은 그냥 너에게 물어보는 걸 겁낼 뿐이야,” 라벤더의 말은 한 점의 비아냥도 없이 진심으로 들렸다. “넌 너무 예쁘니까, 기가 죽는 게 틀림없어.”

파르바티는 이 말에도 별로 위안을 얻는 것 같지 않았다. 그녀는 스튜 그릇을 밀어내더니 테이블 위에 두 팔을 올리고 그 사이에 머리를 묻었다. 라벤더는 자기 저녁도 밀쳐두고 그녀의 옆에 붙어 앉아서 머리카락을 쓰다듬으며 그녀를 위로하려고 했다. 남자애들은 좀 창피한 얼굴들을 하고 있었다. 허마이니는 이렇게까지 소동을 벌일 일인가 하는 불신감과 파르바티를 향한 동정심 사이에서 갈팡질팡하는 듯했다. 네빌은 자기 접시만 내려다보고 있었다.

어색한 분위기에서 저녁식사가 끝났다. 파르바티는 내도록 눈에 띄게 비참해하고 있었고 아무도 어떻게 하면 그녀를 위로할 수 있을지 몰랐다. 라벤더는 테이블에서 일어서면서도 끊임없이 노력했지만. 해리엇은 라벤더도 완전히 나쁜 계집애는 아닌가 보다, 생각했다. 적어도 자기 절친한테는.

그 다음 며칠간, 해리엇은 네빌과 좀 더 대화를 나누려고 노력했다. 네빌은 언제나 그녀와 눈이 마주치자마자 새빨갛게 얼굴을 붉혔다. 그리고 그녀가 건네는 말에 답할 때마다 너무 더듬거려서 때때로 알아듣기가 힘겨울 정도였다. 해리엇은 그가 안되어 보여서 인내심을 발휘하려고 노력했지만, 조금 답답하기도 했다. 함께 춤을 연습할 때도 그는 수줍어했었지만, 그래도 그때 그는 조리있게 말할 수 있었다.

“그는 부끄러운 것뿐이야,” 해리엇의 불평을 듣고 허마이니가 말했다.

“나도 눈이 있어,” 해리엇은 투덜거렸다.

“내 말은, 그냥 너에게만 부끄러운 것 이상이라고. 모두가… 좀 못되게 반응했잖아, 그를 친절하게 대해줘야 하는 사람들까지도. 네빌은 남자애들 중에 정말 친한 애가 없어—여자애들 중에서도 마찬가지지. 그에게 잘됐다고 축하해줄 사람이 없는 거야.” 그녀는 한숨을 쉬었다. “그냥 이제까지처럼 그에게 친절하게 대해줘. 그리고 계속해서 말을 걸어. 네가 관심을 보이는 데 네빌이 익숙해지게 만들어. 그러면 그도 조금쯤 마음을 터놓을 거야.”

네빌에게서 수줍음의 갑옷을 벗겨내려고 시도하면서, 해리엇은 아스테리아와도 비슷한 상황에 놓였던 경험을 떠올렸다. 하지만 아스테리아는 줄곧 입을 다문 채로도 열중해서 해리엇에게 귀를 기울이는 모습을 보여주었기 때문에, 해리엇이 대화를 이끌어내지는 못해도 뭔가 이루어냈다는 기분을 느낄 수 있었다. 네빌의 경우, 그녀는 때때로 자신이 말을 거는 일이 오히려 네빌을 더 거북한 상태로 밀어넣는 게 아닌가 하는 의구심을 떨칠 수 없었다.

그래도 그렇게까지 상황이 나쁘지는 않다고, 그녀는 스스로에게 되뇌었다. 어쨌든 그녀에겐 파트너가 있었고 두 사람은 모두가 보는 앞에서 그럭저럭 괜찮게 춤을 춰 보일 수 있을 테니까. 허마이니가 시킨 대로 그녀는 계속 네빌에게 친절하게 말을 걸고, 그러면… 다 괜찮을 것이다. 전부 이유없는 걱정이었다. 정말로, 걱정할 일은 아무것도 없었다. 그녀는 애초부터 무도회를 기대하고 있지도 않았고, 지금 이 상황에서 최악이라고 해봤자 파트너와의 대화가 재미없고 난감하다는 것뿐이니까.

그렇지만, 공교롭게도 결국, 그녀는 네빌과 함께 무도회에 가는 기분이 어땠을지 영영 알 수 없게 되고 말았다.

* * * * *

저녁시간이 끝날 무렵 해나 애보트가 대연회장을 나서는 그녀에게 달려왔다. 얼굴이 창백했고 자기 옆구리를 부여잡고 있었다. 한순간 당황한 정신으로 해리엇은, 해나가 공격당해 옆구리를 다친 것일까 생각했다.

“해-해리엇, 얼른 와,” 그녀가 헐떡이며 말했다. “네빌이 다쳤어!”

혼란에 빠져, 해리엇은 론과 허마이니를 뒤에 놓아두고 해나를 따라 달렸다. 계단을 올라 복도를 질주해…

병동에 도착했다.

“포터 양,” 해리엇과 해나가 병동에 들이닥치자, 폼프리 부인이 눈썹을 높이 치켜세우며 맞이했다. “왜 여기 있지?”

“저희는… 네빌을 보러 왔어요.” 해나가 숨가쁘게 내뱉었다. 옆구리가 꽤 결리는지 손을 떼지 못했다. “그는… 그… 어때요?”

“그는 괜찮을 거다, 애보트 양,” 폼프리 부인이 말했고, 해리엇은 한숨 돌렸다. “이틀 정도 그쪽 발을 쓰지만 않으면 돼.”

“그쪽 발이라뇨?” 그렇게 물으면서도 해리엇은 심장이 빠르게 가라앉는 것을 느꼈다.

“그는 독가시 촉수덩굴(Venomous Tentacula)에게 물렸다,” 폼프리가 말했다. “크게 다친 것은 아니니 곧 건강해질 테지만, 물린 발에 힘을 주면 안 돼. 부어오르는 게 제일 큰 문제니까.” 그때 그녀는 해리엇의 표정을 알아챈 듯했다. “그가 너와 함께 무도회에 같이 갈 예정이었니?”

“네,” 해리엇의 심장은 바윗덩어리로 변한 듯했다.

폼프리 부인이 잠시 멈칫하더니 말했다. “가서 인사라도 하면 어떻겠니,” 그때 그녀의 말투는 거의 상냥하게 들렸다. “그는 이쪽 끝 침대에 있다, 커튼 뒤에.”

해나는 숨을 고르며 뒤에 남았고, 해리엇 혼자 민트그린 색상의 커튼이 둘러쳐진 마지막 침대를 향해 다가갔다. 그녀가 헛기침하자, 커튼 뒤에서 조그맣고 서글픈 목소리가 “들어오세요,” 라고 말했다.

네빌은 침대에 일어나 앉아 있었다. 한쪽 발이 붕대로 둘둘 감겨 발걸이 위에 높이 매달린 상태였다. 그녀가 들어가자 그는 흠칫했다. 해리엇은 자신이 그를 위로해줘야 한다는 걸 알았다. 포악한 식인식물에게 물린 것은 그의 잘못이 아니다. 심지어 약초학은 그가 가장 잘 하는 과목이기도 한데.

“미안해,” 그가 말함과 동시에 그녀는 물었다. “기분은 좀 어때?”

“네 잘못이 아냐,” 그녀가 말함과 동시에 그가 대답했다. “내 걱정은 하지 말아줘.”

그러고 나서 두 사람 다 한동안 조용히 서로를 응시했다. 해리엇은 미소지으려고 애썼다. 네빌도 똑같았다. 양쪽의 시도 모두 별로 성공적이지는 않았다.

“폼프리 부인 말로는 나는 이쪽 발을 쓰면 안 된대,” 그가 말했다. “앞으로… 앞으로 2~3일 정도.”

해리엇은 끄덕거렸다. 그녀도 이미 들어 알고 있음을 표시하기 위해.

“난 무도회에 못 갈 거야,” 그렇게 말하는 네빌의 얼굴은 너무나 슬퍼 보여서, 해리엇은 그가 진심으로 그녀와 함께 가고 싶었음을 알 수 있었다. 아무리 모두가 그에게 재수없고 못되게 굴었어도, 그가 사정없이 더듬지 않고서는 그녀에게 말도 제대로 못할 만큼 부끄럼을 탔어도.

“유감이야,” 그녀는 대답했다.

그리고 그들은 다시 침묵에 잠겼다. 네빌은 붕대에 감긴 자기 발을 멍하니 바라보았고, 해리엇은 어떻게 해야 그의 기운을 북돋아줄 수 있을지 방법을 몰랐다. 그와 정말 같이 가고 싶었다고 말해줘야 하나? 그러면 기분이 좀 나아질까? 아니면, 그런데 결국 가지 못하게 되었으니 오히려 기분이 더 가라앉을까?

“난 이걸 너에게 주려고 따던 중이었어,” 그가 말했다. “내가… 물렸을 때. 난—난 여전히 네가 이걸 가졌으면 해.”

네빌은 조그만 상자를 내밀었다. 그녀의 손과 비슷한 두께였다. 그 안에는 꽃 한 송이가 놓여 있었다. 순백의 꽃잎에, 가운데에는 은방울들이 옹기종기 매달려 상자가 움직일 때마다 다이아몬드처럼 반짝거렸다.

“네 드레스와 잘 어울릴 거라고 허마이니가 말해줬거든,” 네빌이 말했다.

해리엇은 어쩐지 코끝이 시큰해졌다. “진짜 그러네.” 그녀는 상자를 닫았다. “고마워. 난 정말로 우리가 같이 갔으면 했어.”

한순간, 네빌의 얼굴은 그녀가 그의 신청을 받아들였을 때처럼 환하게 빛났다. 그러나 곧 그 빛은 사그라지고, 그는 다시 한 번 조용하고 서글픈 얼굴로 돌아갔다.

얼마 지나지 않아 해리엇은 그에게 인사하고 돌아섰다. 부서지기 쉬운 물건이 든 것처럼 상자를 소중히 끌어안고. 밖에 내리는 눈이 팔랑대며 비치는 검은 유리창 너머로 그녀는 밤 풍경을 바라보았다. 보바통 마차가 해그리드의 오두막 옆에서 반짝였다. 해그리드의 오두막 창문은 따스한 빛을 내뿜고 있었다. 멀리 내다보면, 덤스트랭의 범선이 호수 저편에서 반짝거리는 것도 볼 수 있었다. 하늘에서 별 몇 개가 떨어져 내린 것만 같았다.

오늘은 크리스마스 이브. 크리스마스 무도회는 내일이었다.

그리고 이제 또다시, 그녀는 파트너가 없었다.

적어도 이번에는 무엇을 해야 하는지는 알았다.

 


	71. 71장. 크리스마스 무도회 I (The Yule Ball: Part One)

 

 

“기운 좀 내렴, 얘야,” 해리엇이 네빌에게 받은 상자를 들고 초상화 입구에 도착했을 때 뚱뚱한 숙녀가 말했다. “크리스마스잖니!”

“허튼소리(Fiddlesticks),” 해리엇은 무뚝뚝하게 말했다. 뚱뚱한 숙녀는 순간 발끈한 얼굴을 했지만, 곧 그것이 암호라는 것을 기억해내고 초상화를 열어 해리엇을 들여보내 주었다.

“해리엇!”

초상화 구멍에 한쪽 다리를 올린 채 돌아서자, 파르바티가 복도 저편에서 기세좋게 달려오는 게 보였다.

“그가 신청했어!” 그녀는 비명처럼 소리치며 해리엇에게 달려들어, 마치 춤 연습을 하듯이 그녀를 붙잡고 빙글빙글 돌았다. “그가 신청했어, 그가 신청했어!”

“누가 신청했다고?”

“도나티앵(Donatien)!”

“그게 누군데?” 해리엇은 어지럽고 혼란스러운 상태로 되물었다.

“그는 _보바통_ 학생이야.” 파르바티는 황홀한 얼굴로 해리엇을 끌어안았다. “그는 _아름다워_ —마지막의 마지막까지 기다렸던 것은 좀 재수없지만, 자애로운 헤카테여, 그래도 그를 _보면_ 너도 이해할 거야.”

“오,” 해리엇은 얼굴을 찡그렸다. “잘됐다, 그럼.”

파르바티는 그녀를 놓아주며 모욕당한 얼굴을 했다. “할 말이 그것뿐이야? 나를 좀 축하해줘도 되잖아!”

해리엇은 끙 소리를 냈다. 파르바티는 휙 돌아서서, 아직까지 열려 있던 (벽에서 떨어져 나온 채로 매달린 뚱뚱한 숙녀가 그들을 노려보고 있었다) 초상화 구멍으로 향했다. “미안, 나도 기뻐, 진짜 축하해—” 그리고 그건 진심이었다… 어느 정도는. 한 시간 전이라면 정말 티없이 기뻐해줄 수 있었을 텐데.

파르바티는 한 마디도 더 하지 않고 초상화를 쾅 닫았다.

“거참!” 뚱뚱한 숙녀는 분기탱천해서 앉아있던 의자에서 몸을 바로 했다.

해리엇은 손으로 얼굴을 짝 소리나게 덮었다. 젠장, 이제 그녀는 파트너를 구해야 하는 데 _더해서_ 파르바티에게 사과까지 해야 하는 것이다.

이 빌어먹을 무도회를 자신이 싫어하게 될 줄 그녀는 진작부터 알고 있었다.

* * * * *

기숙사 휴게실은 북적북적했다. 올해는 방학때 학교에 남기로 한 사람 수가 너무 많아서 학기 중과 비교해도 별로 차이가 없어 보였다. 프레드와 조지는 특히 요즘 너무나 활력이 넘쳐나서, 그들이 있는 공간은 평소보다 절반 정도로 좁게 느껴졌다. 적어도 그리핀도르 학생들은 믿을 수 있는 친구가 아닌 이상 누구에게서도 음식을 받아먹어서는 안 된다는 교훈을 뼈아픈 경험을 통해 깨달았으므로, 사람들이 5분 간격으로 카나리아로 변해 날아오르는 일은 이제 일어나지 않았다.

그들을 빙 둘러싼 사람들과 떠들썩한 웃음소리로 미루어볼 때, 쌍둥이들은 리 조던과의 게임에서 이기고 있는 것 같았다. 무슨 게임인지 인파에 가려 해리엇에게는 보이지 않았지만, 소음만은 고마웠다. 덕분에 그녀가 하는 대화를 남들이 엿들을 가능성이 낮아졌으니까.

론과 허마이니는 구석 쪽에 앉아 있었다. 허마이니가 가능한 한 소란에서 멀리 떨어져 앉으려 했을 테지. 그들은 무언가에 관해 진지한 대화를 나누는 중으로 보였다. 해리엇은 대체 왜 그들이 상대방을 간절히 좋아하는 마음을 서로 고백하지 않는지 사백 번째로 의아해했다.  

자신이 해야 할 일을 생각하자, 뱃속에서 무언가 뒤틀리는 느낌이 왔다.

해리엇이 그쪽으로 가서 앉자 두 사람이 고개를 들었다. 론은 그녀를 보게 되어 안심한 듯했고, 허마이니는 어쩐지 가책을 느끼는 것처럼, 양팔로 자기 몸을 꽉 끌어안는 듯한 자세를 취하며 무릎을 모으고 몸을 움츠렸다.

“네빌에게 무슨 일이 있었어?” 론이 물었다.

“발을 다쳤어,” 해리엇은 무표정하게 말했다. “독가시 촉수덩굴에 물렸다더라.”

“그는 괜찮대?” 허마이니가 충격받은 얼굴로 물었다.

“며칠 지나면 괜찮을 거래.”

“며칠—” 론과 허마이니가 동시에 입을 열었다. “그러면—”

“응,” 해리엇은 의자 등받이에 목을 기대고 고개를 늘어뜨렸다.

“그럼 너 무도회는 어떻게 할 거야?” 론이 물었다.

해리엇은 망설였다. 그녀는 허마이니를 힐끗 보았고, 눈이 마주쳤다… 그리고 허마이니는 이해한 듯했다. 그녀는 갑자기 잠잠해졌다, 누군가 서툰 솜씨로 그녀를 돌로 변신시킨 것처럼. 해리엇은 입을 열어 그녀에게 얘기 좀 하자고 말하려 했다.

허마이니가 갑작스레 일어났다. “잠깐 실례할게,” 그녀는 딱딱한 목소리로 말하고, 여자기숙사 계단 쪽으로 재빨리 걸음을 옮겼다.

“금방 올게,” 론에게 말할 때 해리엇은 이미 반쯤 의자를 벗어나고 있었다.

계단 위에서 그녀는 허마이니를 따라잡았다. “잠깐 나 좀 봐, 나도 이러고 싶지는—”

“난 네가 무슨 말 하려는지 전혀 모르겠는걸,” 허마이니가 덜걱대는 목소리로 대꾸했다. 그녀는 해리엇을 돌아보지 않고 계속 계단을 올라갔다.

“잠깐만—잠깐만 좀 _멈춰_ 봐!” 해리엇은 허마이니의 팔을 붙잡았다. 처음에 허마이니는 팔을 빼내려고 했다. 계속 걸으려는 자세를 취하면서. 하지만 그 다음에는 뻣뻣하게 굳었다.

“들어봐,” 해리엇의 심장은 가라앉는 동시에 비비 꼬이는 것만 같았다. “내가 그에게 부탁하는 걸 네가 원치 않는다면—”

“무슨 말인지 모르겠어,” 허마이니가 되풀이했다. 여전히 그녀를 보지 않고 있었다. 조명이 부족해서 그 얼굴의 표정을 잘 읽을 수 없었지만, 손 아래에서 뻣뻣하게 긴장한 팔과 목소리의 딱딱함은 느낄 수 있었다.

해리엇은 고함을 치고 싶었다. 말하고 싶은 것이 두 가지 있었다, 서로 너무 다른 두 가지. 그중 하나는:

“그를 좋아하잖아! 넌 그를 한참 전부터 좋아해 왔고, 그걸 나도 알고, _너도_ 알아. 그런데 대체 왜 _아무_ 행동도 하지 않으려는 거야?”

하지만 그 대신 그녀는 다른 쪽을 입 밖에 냈다.

“좋아.” 그녀는 허마이니의 팔을 놓았다. “실례할게. 난 그럼 가서 파트너를 구해야겠어.”

그녀는 돌아서서 다시 계단을 내려왔다.

계단을 나오기 전에, 허마이니가 다시 움직이는 소리는 들리지 않았다. 사실 허마이니가 내는 어떤 소리도 들을 수 없었다.

* * * * *

“허마이니는 왜 그래?” 해리엇이 아까 앉았던 자리에 다시 가서 앉았을 때 론이 물었다.

“아무것도 아냐,” 해리엇은 짤막하게 대꾸했다.

론은 걱정스러운 얼굴로 잠시 그녀를 보고만 있었다. 그러더니 고갯짓으로 그녀의 손 쪽을 가리켰다. “그 상자엔 뭐가 들었어?”

“네빌이 나 무도회에 하고 가라고 준 거.”

“넌 무도회는 어떻게 할 생각이야?”

“글쎄, 나는 새로운 파트너가 필요하지, 안 그래?”

두 사람은 서로를 물끄러미 바라보았다. 그러고는 론의 얼굴에도 깨달음이 찾아들었다. 허마이니가 깨달은 것보다는 한참 늦었지만. “안 돼. 해리엇, 멀린이시여, 그건 아니야—”

“제발,” 해리엇은 절박하게 매달렸다. “난 그 많은 사람 앞에서 같이 춤출 사람 한 명도 없이 무도회에 갈 수는 없어. 다른 누구라도 있다면 너한테 부탁하지는 않을 거야, 그런데 정말 _아무도_ 없단 말이야.”

론은 계속해서 고개를 절레절레 흔들고 있었다. 경악한 눈으로 그녀를 바라보면서. 하지만 그녀가 말을 끝맺고 나자 그는 고개를 젓던 것을 그만두고 그냥 그녀를 빤히 바라보았다.

해리엇은 소파 위의 쿠션 하나를 끌어당겨 그 위로 얼굴을 묻었다.

“난 이 빌어먹을 무도회가 정말 싫어,” 그녀는 퀴퀴한 냄새가 나는 낡은 쿠션에다 대고 중얼거렸다.

긴 침묵이 이어졌다—뭐, 기분상으로는. 그녀와 론 사이에는 불편하고 긴박하고 일그러지는 침묵이 길게 이어졌다. 하지만 휴게실 전체로 보면, 프레드와 조지가 이번엔 무슨 짓을 했는지 모여 있던 사람들이 왁자지껄하게 웃음을 터트리고 있었다.

“알았어,” 마침내 론이 말했다. 마치 감옥 철창 사이로 교수대를 내다보고 있는 사람 같은 말투였다.

해리엇은 쿠션을 살짝 내려 눈만 빠끔 내민 채 그를 살폈다. “알았어?”

“너랑 같이 가겠다고,” 그는 얼굴을 일그러뜨리며 대답했다.

그녀는 똑바로 일어나 앉았다. 영혼을 뒤흔드는 깊은 고마움을 담아 그를 꽉 끌어안고 싶은 마음과, 얼굴을 가린 채 기숙사 휴게실을 뛰쳐나가고 싶은 마음 사이에서 망설이면서. “허니듀크에서 네가 원하는 간식 한 종류를 1년간 무상으로 제공할게.”

“일단 그걸로 시작하자고,” 론은 침울하게 대꾸했다. 그리고 그녀에게 힘없이 웃어 보였다. “프레드랑 조지가 준 걸 먹고 우리 둘 다 식중독에 걸렸다고 하면 맥고나걸이 안 믿어주겠지?”

“믿어줄지도 모르지,” 해리엇은 중얼거렸다. “하지만 폼프리 부인은 분명히 꾀병 식중독이라도 고칠 수 있을 거야.”

* * * * *

해리엇은 기숙사 방에 올라가는 것을 피하고 있었다. 론에게 같이 가자고 말해버리고 나니, 이제 그러지 말걸 하는 생각이 들기 시작했다… 하지만 그렇다고 취소할 만큼은 아니었다. 왜냐면 그 말고 다른 누구한테 부탁한단 말인가?

그래도 허마이니를 보고 싶지는 않았다.

해리엇과 론은 크리스마스 이브 밤늦게까지 다른 모두와 함께 깨어 있었다. 전교생 앞에서 고통을 함께 나누기로 합의한 다음, 둘이서만 앉아 있자니 분위기가 어색해졌으므로 그들은 프레드와 조지를 둘러싼 무리에 합류했다. 그러니 사람 아닌 다른 무언가로 변신하지 않은 것만으로도 그날 저녁은 성공했다고 볼 수 있다. 하지만 자정이 지나자, 다들 슬슬 위층으로 올라가기 시작했고, 해리엇도 갈 수밖에 없었다.

방에 들어섰을 때 가장 먼저 보인 것은, 파르바티와 라벤더가 나란히 앉아서 서로의 머리카락을 땋아주고 있는 광경이었다. 해리엇은 허마이니의 침대 쪽을 흘끗 보았지만, 그 주위로는 커튼이 단단히 둘러쳐져 있었다.

“이게 누구셔, 대표선수시잖아,” 라벤더가 못돼먹은 말투로 말했다. 파르바티는 해리엇에게서 고개를 돌리고는 땋은 머리타래 끄트머리를 끈으로 묶기 시작했다.

“미안해, 파르바티,” 해리엇은 무겁게 입을 열었다. 그녀는 실제로 미안했다—론과 함께 가야 하는 게, 허마이니와 싸운 게—그리고 그 미안함을 끌어다 파르바티에게 사과하기는 쉬웠다.

“단지 네가 네빌과 가야 하는 처지라고 해서,” 라벤더가 말을 이었다. “친구를 축하해줄 수 없는 건—”

“네빌은 발을 다쳐서 못 가게 됐어.” 그 말을 하면서 허마이니의 침대를 보지 않으려고 지나치게 힘을 준 탓에 눈이 아려왔다. “난 론에게 부탁할 수밖에 없었어.”

라벤더가 입을 딱 다물었다. 대신 파르바티의 입이 벌어졌다. 그리고 두 사람은 일제히 허마이니의 침대 쪽을 보았다. 거기서는 바늘 하나 떨어지는 소리도 들려오지 않았다.

“오 _안_ _돼_ _,_ ” 파르바티는 충격받은 얼굴로 말했다. “해리엇, 정말 _끔찍하다_ _._ ”

해리엇은 얼굴을 찡그렸다. 반박할 수 없었다.

“뭐.” 라벤더는 정신을 차리려는 듯 어깨를 가볍게 들썩였다. “이제 알겠지?” 그녀가 파르바티에게 말했다. “그동안 네가 전전긍긍하며 기다린 게 오히려 행운이 됐잖아—우리 넷 중에 네가 제일 멋진 파트너를 찾았어.”

파르바티는 너무 기분 좋아 보이지 않으려고 애쓰는 것 같았다.

그날 밤 해리엇은 쉽게 잠들 수가 없었다. 죄책감이 바위처럼 뱃속에 들어앉은 데다, 론과 자신이 세드릭 디고리, 초 챙, 플뢰르 델라쿠르와 같이 댄스 플로어에 올라서 우왕좌왕하는 꼴을 계속해서 떠올리게 되었기 때문이다. 그녀는 크룸의 춤 실력은 어떨지 궁금했다—걸을 때처럼 춤추는 동작도 어색할지, 아니면 빗자루를 타고 날 때처럼 우아하게 움직일지—그리고 허마이니가 혹시 그의 발을 밟을지도… 아니면 그것도 다 해리엇을 네빌과 춤추게 하려는 계략이었을까? 그러니 실제로 허마이니는 크룸의 손을 잡고 아름답게 움직일 수 있을까?

허마이니는 화를 낼까, 아니면 여전히 자기가 론에게 관심 없는 척 외면할까?

그렇게 몸을 뒤척이며 말똥말똥 깨어 있었던 것이 몇 시간쯤 되었을까, 마침내 얕게나마 잠든 뒤에도 그녀는 잠을 설쳤다.

* * * * *

_숲은_ _빽빽하고_ _어둡고_ _가시덤불로_ _가득했다_ _그녀는_ _나뭇가지에_ _머리카락이_ _엉키고_ _피부가_ _긁히고_ _옷이_ _찢기는_ _것을_ _느끼며_ _숲을_ _헤치고_ _나아갔다_ _._ _그녀의_ _지팡이_ _끝에서_ _솟아난_ _새파란_ _빛이_ _그림자_ _위로_ _나무들_ _틈으로_ _흘러내려_ _땅에_ _고이고_ _있는데도_ _그녀는_ _아무것도_ _볼_ _수_ _없었다_ _,_ _눈에_ _보이는_ _것은_ _그저_ _가시덤불과_ _나뭇가지뿐_ _,_ _머리_ _위에서_ _그녀_ _쪽으로_ _덮쳐들어_ _사방을_ _에워싸는_ _._

_하지만_ _저기_ _,_ _저기_ _집이_ _있었다_ _,_ _나뭇가지들이_ _물러선_ _저_ _건너편_ _공터에_ _,_ _공동묘지로_ _둘러싸인_ _집_ _한_ _채_ _._ _그녀는_ _오솔길을_ _달려_ _그_ _집의_ _계단을_ _달려_ _올라갔다_ _복도를_ _내달렸다_ _방_ _안으로_ _뛰어들어갔다_ _난롯불이_ _활활_ _타올랐다_ _그런데도_ _그림자가_ _짙게_ _깔렸다_ _그리고_ _그곳에_ _그가_ _창가에_ _서_ _있었다_ _난롯불_ _빛이_ _창에_ _반사되어_ _부서졌다_ _._

_“_ _무엇을_ _원하지_ _?”_ _차갑고_ _무관심한_ _목소리로_ _그가_ _물었다_ _._

_그녀는_ _뛰어와서_ _숨이_ _가빴고_ _겁도_ _났다_ _,_ _자신의_ _입속에_ _고인_ _말의_ _내용_ _때문에_ _,_ _그의_ _목소리의_ _차가움_ _때문에_ _,_ _그의_ _얼굴에_ _드리운_ _그림자_ _때문에_ _,_ _그의_ _얼굴_ _절반이_ _그림자에_ _가려_ _보이지_ _않았기_ _때문에_ _. “_ _나는_ _—_ _나는_ _물어볼_ _게_ _있어요_ _—”_

_그는_ _그녀에게로_ _완전히_ _돌아섰고_ _그림자_ _속에서는_ _그의_ _부분부분만이_ _자리에_ _있는_ _것처럼_ _보였다_ _,_ _창백한_ _손과_ _창백한_ _얼굴_ _,_ _그밖에_ _나머지_ _부분은_ _다른_ _어딘가에_ _가_ _있는_ _것처럼_ _,_ _그의_ _눈조차_ _. “_ _그러면_ _물어라_ _,_ _네가_ _물어보겠다면_ _.”_

_심장은_ _새장을_ _뛰쳐나가려는_ _새처럼_ _뛰었다_ _. “_ _나랑_ _—”_ _지팡이를_ _쥔_ _손에_ _땀이_ _차서_ _자꾸_ _미끄러졌다_ _. “_ _나랑_ _같이_ _무도회에_ _가줄래요_ _?”_

_그는_ _다른_ _어딘가에_ _가_ _있는_ _새까만_ _눈으로_ _그녀를_ _물끄러미_ _응시했다_ _일분_ _일초가_ _끝나지_ _않는_ _영원처럼_ _흘렀다_ _._

_“_ _이리로_ _와라_ _,_ _포터_ _양_ _.”_

_그녀는_ _갔다_ _,_ _혈관을_ _타고_ _도는_ _것이_ _피가_ _아닌_ _두려움_ _같았다_ _,_ _그리고_ _그와_ _나란히_ _창가에_ _섰다_ _._

_그가_ _손가락을_ _들어_ _가리키자_ _그녀는_ _정원이_ _있어야_ _하는_ _자리에서_ _공동묘지를_ _볼_ _수_ _있었다_ _꽃이_ _피어야_ _할_ _자리에_ _묘비들이_ _서_ _있고_ _,_ _검은색_ _로브를_ _둘러_ _입고_ _가면을_ _쓴_ _형체들이_ _둥그렇게_ _둘러서서_ _조용히_ _무언가를_ _기다리며_ _지켜보는_ _중이었다_ _._

_그는_ _그녀의_ _어깨에_ _손을_ _올리고_ _몸을_ _기울였다_ _._

_“_ _그것이_ _그에게_ _마지막으로_ _필요한_ _조각이었다_ _,”_ _스네이프가_ _말했다_ _._

_그러더니_ _땅이_ _갈라지고_ _그_ _틈에서_ _볼드모트가_ _일어나며_ _하늘이_ _재로_ _변하고_ _숲이_ _불타올랐다_ _._

* * * * *

해리엇은 가슴이 철렁해서 벌떡 일어났다.

그녀는 자신의 침대 안 어두컴컴한 공간을 우두커니 바라보았다. 자신의 눈이 커다랗게 뜨인 것을 느낄 수 있었다. 심장이 아플 정도로 뛰었다. 머릿속에서는…

이게 무슨 _엿같은_ _?_

방금 자신이 정말, 스네이프에게 무도회 파트너 신청을 했더니 _볼드모트가_ _부활하는_ 꿈을 꿨던가?

그녀는 신음을 흘리고 베개에 얼굴을 묻었다. 휘장 밖으로 손을 뻗어 시계를 침대 안으로 끌고 와서 빛나는 숫자를 확인했다. 새벽 네 시.

_빌어먹을_.

시계를 침대맡 테이블에 던지듯 도로 내려놓으며, 그녀는 베개 위로 풀썩 엎드렸다.

그녀는 진심으로 혼테일이 나오는 꿈이 더 좋았다.

* * * * *

“해리엇, 너 얼굴이 엉망이야,” 다음 날 아침 파르바티가 말했다. 그들은 저마다 밤새 침대 발치에 쌓인 선물을 풀어보는 중이었다.

해리엇은 의미불명의 툴툴거리는 소리로 답을 대신했다.

“오늘 밤에는 내가 화장해줄게,” 파르바티가 말했다. “모두가 널 보고 있을 텐데, 눈 밑에 다크서클 드러내고 가고 싶지는 않잖아.”

해리엇은 그 어느 때보다 간절하게 식중독에 걸리고 싶었다. 어쩌면 무도회 직전까지 기다렸다가 식중독에 걸리면, 폼프리 부인도 그녀를 시간 맞춰 치료해주진 못할 수도?

어쩌면 스네이프에게 적당한 약을 얻어올 수 있을지도 모른다…

그녀는 공포에 질려 그쪽으로 향하려는 생각을 닫아걸었다. 스네이프는 최근 그녀에게 훨씬 더 친절했지만—스네이프스러운 방식으로—하지만 그녀의 잠재의식은 너무나 명백하게 그에게 뭐라도 부탁하는 것이 완벽한 재앙으로 이어지리라 믿고 있었다. 학교가 불타오르는 꿈을 한 번, 볼드모트가 무덤에서 일어나는 꿈을 한 번 꾸고 나니, 그녀도 그 정도 암시는 읽어낼 수 있었다.

하지만 지금 당장 머릿속을 꽉 채운 것은 악몽만이 아니었다.

허마이니가 그녀를 피하고 있다.

해리엇이 더 잘 수는 없다고 판단하고 일어났을 무렵 허마이니는 벌써 나가고 없었다. 그녀는 아침식사 자리에도 보이지 않았다. 도서관에도 없었다 (크룸도 없었다). 해리엇이 가본 어디에도 그녀는 없었다. 해리엇은 지도를 써볼까 생각했지만… 곧이어 아니, 하고 접었다. 만약 허마이니가 자신을 피하고 싶다면, 피하고 싶은 만큼 마음껏 피하라고 하자. 해리엇은 몇 번이나 그녀와 론 이야기를 하려고 시도했었고, 그때마다 허마이니는 대화를 거부했었다. 그녀가 이제 와 속상하다면, 그거야 그녀가 알아서 할 문제였다.

이렇게 생각해봐도 기분이 전혀 나아지지 않다니 참 이상하다.

론은 아침을 먹는 내내 조심스럽게 그녀를 살폈다. 어쩌면 그녀의 기분을 읽어낸 걸지도 모르고, 아니면 그녀와 무도회에 가기로 한 걸 두 배로 후회하고 있는지도 모른다.

“프레드와 조지가 눈싸움 하자던데,” 접시들이 스스로 정돈되어 사라진 후, 그가 말했다. “같이 할까?”

“그러지 뭐,” 그녀는 대답했다. 눈뭉치로 사람들을 맹렬히 공격하는 것은 오늘 기분에 어울리는 일인 것 같았다.

그녀와 론, 지니, 리 조던, 쌍둥이와 안젤리나는 서로에게 눈싸움을 걸며 오전을 보냈다. 뒤에 숨을 수 있는 정교한 눈요새를 건설하고, 요새를 포위당하면 사방팔방으로 뛰어다녔다. 굉장히 즐거웠다. 프레드의 스웨터 속으로 눈덩이를 밀어넣었을 때 그가 쏟아낸 욕설들은, 시리우스가 스네이프에게 하는 욕설들을 들어본 적 없었더라면 그녀의 귀를 짓무르게 했을 것이다. 심지어 해리엇은 자신이 얼마나 그날 저녁을 두려워하고 있는지도 거의 잊어버렸다.

하지만 날이 어두워지기 시작하자, 질척질척한 현관 계단 위로 파르바티가 홀연히 나타나더니 그녀를 끌고 위층으로 올라갔다. “우린 준비해야지!” 그녀가 말했다. 그랬더니 지니가 “멀린의 속옷이여, 깜박했네,” 하더니, 조지에게 마지막으로 눈뭉치를 던져 맞히고 나서 두 사람을 따라 안으로 들어왔다.

“너는 누구랑 가니?” 계단을 오르는 길에 파르바티가 호기심 어린 목소리로 지니에게 물었다.

“마이클 코너,” 지니는 어깨를 으쓱하며 대꾸했다.

“오오, 그는 귀엽지,” 파르바티가 말했다. 그녀의 얼굴에 꿈꾸는 듯한 표정이 스쳤다. “난 보바통의 도나티앵 들로네(Donatien Delauney)랑 같이 가기로 했어.”

“들었어.” 지니는 해리엇을 향해 눈썹을 까딱해 보였다. 파르바티는 아침식사 자리에서도 그 얘기만 줄창 해댔으니까.

파르바티는 해리엇을 샤워실로 밀어넣고는 머리를 감은 뒤 컨디셔너를 쓰라고 지시했다. 해리엇은 짜증이 났다. 왜냐하면 그녀는 언제나 그렇게 했으니까. 씻고 나오자 파르바티는 그녀를 기숙사 방으로 끌고 가 앉히더니, <매끄니(Sleekeazy)>라고 쓰인 유리병 하나를 그녀에게 흔들어 보였다.

“난 네 머리에 이걸 바를 거야,” 그녀가 엄격하게 말했다. “반박은 듣지 않겠어.”

“알았어,” 그렇게 중얼거리고 나서 해리엇은 안경을 벗었다. 행여나 파르바티가 쳐내서 헐거워지지 않도록. 그녀는 무도회에 콘택트렌즈를 하고 갈 예정이었지만, 한참이나 연습을 하지 않았기 때문에 착용하는 데 시간이 걸릴 것 같았다.

파르바티는 그 뒤로 십오 분간 해리엇의 머리카락에서 엉킨 부분을 풀어내고 구석구석 투명하고 끈적끈적한 물질을 주물러 바르는 데 열중했다. 두피 마사지는 꽤 기분이 좋았다. 해리엇은 반쯤 잠들 뻔했다. 하지만 그때 파르바티가 괴로워하는 새끼고양이 같은 소리를 냈다.

“똑바로 안 펴져! 이 마법약은 _누구의_ 머리카락이든 똑바로 펴주는 물건인데!”

“리무스 말로는 우리 아빠 조상 중에 아마 악마의 덫이 있었을 거래,” 해리엇은 졸음을 참으며 대꾸했다.

“리무스가 누구야?”

해리엇은 잠이 확 깨버렸다. “내 대부,” 그녀는 거짓말을 했다.

“ _루핀_ 교수님 말이야?” 파르바티는 그제야 리무스가 누구의 이름인지 기억해낸 것 같았다. “그가 네 대부였다고?”

“아빠의 친구였대.”

파르바티는 놀란 듯 흠, 하는 소리를 내며 빗을 들어 해리엇의 머리를 공격하기 시작했다.

“뭐,” 어느 정도 시간이 흐른 후 그녀가 불만스럽게 입을 열었다. “그래도 전보다는 낫다.”

해리엇은 다시 안경을 찾아 쓰고 거울을 보았다. 파르바티 말이 옳았다. 보통 이쯤 되면, 그녀의 귓가에 있는 짧은 머리카락이 돌돌 말려 뿔처럼 솟아나고 머리카락 끝은 온 사방으로 뻗치기 시작해야 했다. 하지만 이제 곱슬은 꽤 많이 풀려 있었다. 좀 느슨하게 구불구불한 정도로. 끝이 위로 솟구치지 않고 아래로 내려오자, 그녀의 머리카락은 거의 어깨에 닿을 정도로 길었다.

파르바티는 머리카락을 말리는 마법을 사용한 다음 손가락으로 매만져주었다. 해리엇은 지금 자신의 머리 모양이 꽤 괜찮아 보인다는 것을 인정하지 않을 수 없었다. 자연스럽게 구불거리는 검은색 머리채가 그녀의 얼굴 주위로 맵시있게 흘러내렸다. 머리카락을 도저히 똑바로 펼 수 없어 중간에 포기한 것이 아니라, 이렇게 보이도록 의도한 것 같았다.

“마음에 안 드니?” 파르바티가 얼굴을 찌푸리며 물었다.

“맘에 들어, 엄청,” 해리엇은 금색 실과 함께 완벽하게 땋아내린 파르바티의 검은 머리카락을 돌아보며 말했다. “굉장히… 멋져 보여. 고마워,” 그녀는 최대한 진심인 것처럼 들리게 애쓰며 덧붙였다.

“이제부터는 네 화장을 할 거야,” 파르바티가 말했다. 그녀 자신의 화장은 벌써 끝내놓은 상태였다. 해리엇은 그녀가 대체 언제부터 준비를 시작한 건지 궁금해졌다.

“벌써 한 시간이 지난 거야?” 시계를 본 해리엇은 소스라쳐 내뱉었다. 심지어 샤워 끝내고 앉고 나서부터!

“아름다워지는 데는 시간이 걸려,” 파르바티가 새침하게 대꾸했다.

게다가 파르바티는 이걸 _매일_ _아침_ 한다니?

해리엇이 꾸벅꾸벅 졸고 있을 때 라벤더가 들어왔던 것 같다. 그녀는 이제 막 자신의 머리카락 단장을 마무리한 참이었다. 라벤더는 머리카락을 목덜미 근처에서 한묶음으로 묶어 오른쪽 어깨로 내려뜨리는 것을 택했다.

“허마이니는 어디 있어?” 해리엇은 방을 둘러보며 물었다. 파르바티는 자기 화장품을 해리엇의 화장대 위에 늘어놓고 있었다. 유리병과 단지와 브러쉬와 기타 물건들이 몹시도 많았다.

“아래층 화장실에서 준비하고 있을걸,” 라벤더가 무심히 대꾸하며 자기 속눈썹 위에 마스카라를 칠했다. “그녀는 누구랑 간대니?”

해리엇의 위장이 라벤더의 머리카락처럼 빙글빙글 꼬였다. “곧 알게 될 거야.”

“이거 정말 굉장해,” 파르바티가 해리엇에게 베이지색의 연고 같은 것이 든 유리병을 보여주었다. “피부톤에 맞춰 색이 바뀌는 파운데이션이야—다행이지, 왜냐면 넌 화장품을 살 생각은 안 했을 테니까, 안 그래?”

아름다워지는 과정은 끝없이 계속되었다. 그런데도 허마이니는 모습을 드러내지 않았다. 해리엇의 기분은 끊임없이 오르락내리락했다. 만약 그녀가 방에 올라오지 않고 바로 무도회장으로 내려갔다면, 해리엇이 그녀를 위해 남겨둔 선물을 쓰지 못할 테니 꼴좋을 것이라고 생각하다가도, 후회와 상처가 불편하게 뒤섞인 감정이 불쑥 치밀고 올라왔다.

“짠!” 얼마나 시간이 지났는지 알 수 없지만 어느 순간, 파르바티가 말했다. 그때까지 그녀는 해리엇의 눈화장을 네 번이나 지우고 다시 해야 했다. 왜냐하면 해리엇이 정확하게 잘못된 순간에 눈을 깜박임으로써 처음에는 마스카라를, 그 다음에는 아이라이너를 번지게 했기 때문이다. “다 됐다.”

그녀는 해리엇을 향해 활짝 웃었다. 해리엇은 걱정스럽게 거울을 향해 돌아서서… 눈을 깜박였다.

파르바티의 화장 솜씨가 너무 뛰어나서, 그녀가 눈 말고 다른 부분에서는 정확하게 어디에 손을 댔는지 해리엇은 파악할 수 없었다. 파르바티는 그녀의 눈에 검은색으로 윤곽을 그려 넣어, 해리엇이 알고 있는 본인의 눈보다 훨씬 커 보이게, 그리고 훨씬 선명한 녹색으로 보이게 만들었다. 콘택트렌즈를 낀 상태이다 보니, 그 눈은 평소보다 훨씬 더 뚜렷이 보였다.

거울 속의 소녀는 전혀 자신처럼 느껴지지 않았다. 생김새는 친숙했고, 그녀가 씻고 나와서 입은 드레싱가운을 그대로 입고 있었지만, 이 거울 속 소녀는 전혀 해리엇 같아 보이지 않았다.

“오늘 너는 아주 아름다워,” 파르바티가 머리 스타일이나 화장을 망치지 않도록 조심스럽게 그녀를 끌어안으며 말했다.

“고마워,” 그녀는 말했다. 거울 속 소녀는 확실히 아름다워 보였으니까.

그저… 딴사람 같을 뿐.

“드레스로 갈아입자,” 파르바티가 말했다.

라벤더의 드레스는 파스텔톤의 얇고 투명한 천으로 만들어진 것이었다. 상체와 치마 부분에 모두 꽃이 수놓여 있었다. 그녀는 조그만 분홍색 꽃들을 머리카락에 꽂고 그것과 어울리는 장신구를 착용했다. 파르바티의 드레스는 환한 진분홍색의 비단으로 만들어져 있었고, 금실로 정교한 문양이 수놓아져 있었다. 그녀는 황금 팔찌를 끼고 귀에는 거의 어깨까지 내려오는 화려한 귀걸이를 걸었다.

“도움이 필요해?” 파르바티가 물었다.

“부탁해,” 해리엇은 불과 며칠 전 허마이니가 참을성 있게 후크를 일일이 채워주었던 것을 떠올리며 말했다.

라벤더의 눈이 해리엇의 드레스를 훑었지만, 그녀는 아무 말도 하지 않았다.

“장신구는 어떤 걸로 할 거야?” 파르바티가 드레스 뒷부분을 여며주면서 물었다.

해리엇은 화장대 서랍에 들어 있는 벨벳 상자를 떠올렸다. “그냥 엄마한테 물려받은 거.”

파르바티의 도움으로 드레스를 다 입은 뒤, 그녀는 벨벳 상자를 꺼냈다—두 개 중 하나만. 살짝 열어보니, 자신이 쓰려는 것이 아니었다. 그럼 다른 거…

“오 세상에,” 해리엇이 상자에 든 목걸이를 들어올렸을 때 라벤더가 내뱉었다.

“그게 네 어머니 거라고?” 파르바티가 가냘프게 물어왔다.

다이아몬드와 에메랄드가 반짝이는 모양은 마치 햇빛을 뚫고 물이 흐르는 광경을 보는 것 같았다. 그것을 손에 들고 있으니 이상하게 가슴이 욱신거렸다. 목걸이는 그녀의 손 안에서 차갑게 빛났다. “응.”

파르바티는 그녀가 부탁하기도 전에 목걸이를 채우는 것을 도와주었다. 이것과 짝을 이루는 귀걸이도 있었지만, 해리엇은 귀를 뚫지 않았기 때문에 그것은 다시 넣어두었다. 올여름, 다이애건 앨리에 간 날 그링고트 은행에 들러 보석을 꺼내면서. 하지만 상자에는 얇고 가느다란 티아라도 같이 있었다. 그녀는 머리카락이 얼굴로 흘러내리지 않게 티아라를 꽂아 고정했다.

그녀는 거울 앞에 서서 마지막 점검을 했다. 그러나 거울에 비치는 모습을 바라보며 그녀가 진짜로 생각할 수 있었던 거라곤, 엄마가 이 목걸이를 했을 때 어떤 모습이었을지, 지금 그녀와 엄마가 조금이라도 닮아 있을지, 그것뿐이었다.

기숙사 방문이 열렸다. 허마이니가 들어오는 것이 거울에 비쳤다. 그녀는 감청색의 드레싱가운을 입은 채였는데, 머리카락은 반짝반짝하고 매끈하게 변해서 우아한 모양으로 땋여 있었다. 해리엇이 라벤더의 『주간 마녀』를 뒤적거려 가면서 함께 골라준 모양이었다. 화장도 이미 끝낸 상태였다. 해리엇은 허마이니가 화장하는 법을 안다는 것조차 모르고 있었다.

허마이니의 눈꺼풀이 꿈틀거렸다. 그들을 쳐다보고 싶지만 억지로 참는 듯이. 그녀는 들어와 문을 닫고 그들 중 누구에게도 말을 걸지 않은 채, 방에서 자기가 쓰는 쪽으로 향했다.

파르바티와 라벤더는 그녀가 자기 옷장을 여는 모습을 물끄러미 보다가, 고개를 돌려 해리엇을 응시했다.

해리엇은 마음을 정했다.

그녀는 화장대 서랍을 열고 나머지 벨벳 상자 하나를 꺼냈다.

해리엇이 그녀의 화장대 쪽으로 다가가자 허마이니의 어깨가 굳었다. 그녀는 옷장을 연 상태로 돌아보지 않았다.

“왜?” 딱딱하고 불안한 듯한 목소리였다.

수백 가지 다른 답이 해리엇의 입속을 맴돌았다. 심장 속에서 소용돌이치는 수백 가지 감정에 맞추어. _네가_ _정직하게_ _말하지_ _않은_ _탓이야_ _어떻게_ _네_ _마음을_ _고백하지도_ _않으면서_ _나보고_ _거짓말한다고_ _뭐라고_ _할_ _수_ _있어_ _어떻게_ _네가_ _감히_ _날_ _이런_ _식으로_ _응징할_ _수_ _있어_ _그에게_ _파트너_ _신청해서_ _정말_ _미안해_ _네가_ _그를_ _좋아하는_ _걸_ _나도_ _알아_ _하지만_ _난_ _그_ _방법_ _말고는_ _어떻게_ _해야_ _할지_ _몰랐어_ _난_ _이_ _무도회에_ _가고_ _싶지_ _않아_ _나는_ _내가_ _원하는_ _게_ _뭔지도_ _모르겠어_ _난_ _우리가_ _싸우지_ _않았으면_ _좋겠어_

“네 드레스에 맞춰 이걸 하고 싶을지도 모르겠단 생각이 들어서,” 그녀는 상자를 화장대 위에 올려놓았다.

그러고는 몸을 돌려 한 마디도 덧붙이지 않고 방을 나섰다.

* * * * *

문제는, 아래층으로 내려와서 뭘 어째야 할지 모르겠다는 것이었다. 무도회에 가는 사람들이 저마다 무리지어 기숙사 휴게실 곳곳에 흩어져 있었다. 자기 파트너를 기다리고 있는 남자아이들, 최후의 순간 정신력 강화를 위해 모여 앉아 키득거리고 있는 여자아이들, 그리고 파트너를 찾지 못해 다른 모두를 분한 듯이 관찰하고 있는 사람들까지. 론은 그 안에 없었다.

해리엇은 모여 있는 사람들을 두리번거리며 절박하게 아는 얼굴을 찾은 끝에, 프레드와 조지, 안젤리나가 벽난로 근처에서 웃고 있는 것을 발견했다. 그리로 향하는 길에 그녀는 자신을 뚫어지게 응시하는 시선을 몇 번 느끼고, 혹시 자신이 계단 내려오는 짧은 사이 화장을 번지게 만들었는지 고민했다.

“안녕,” 세 사람에게 합류하며 그녀는 인사했다.

“해리—” 프레드가 돌아보며 그녀에게 과장된 인사를 하려다 말고, 그녀를 똑바로 보기 위해 멈췄다. 시선이 그녀의 드레스 끝자락에서 머리 꼭대기까지 움직이는 동안, 그의 눈썹은 점점 위로 솟구쳤다. 안젤리나와 조지도 그녀를 빤히 보고 있었다.

“왜 그래?” 해리엇은 짜증스러움과 걱정스러움의 중간쯤에 위치한 어조로 물었다. “내 얼굴에 뭐 묻었어?”

“여기 있는 네가 해리엇 맞지, 그렇지?” 프레드가 물었다. 그는 이제 한 손을 눈 위로 들어올리고 눈을 가늘게 뜨고 있었다. 마치 그녀가 어디 멀리 서 있는 것처럼.

“당연히 여기 있는 내가 나지,” 그녀는 신경이 곤두서서 대꾸했다.

“그 드레스 어디서 구했어?” 안젤리나가 물었다. “그 목걸이는?

“그건 마치 다이아몬드처럼 보이는군, 친구,” 조지가 그녀의 머리 위에 얹힌 티아라를 눈여겨보며 가볍게 말했다.

“맞아.”

“그리고 에메랄드도 보이는데.”

“그래.” 해리엇은 미간을 찌푸렸다. “이건 우리 엄마 거였어.”

프레드와 조지는 해리엇이 해석해낼 수 없는 시선을 교환했다.

“공주님 같다,” 안젤리나가 느릿느릿 고개를 흔들며 말해주었다. “진짜로.”

“너무 과한가?” 그녀는 그런 생각은 미처 해보지 못했다.

“농담해?” 프레드가 아까 조지처럼 가벼운 말투로 물었다. “외국에서 중요한 손님들이 잔뜩 와 있는데? 맥고나걸은 분명 기쁨의 눈물을 흘릴걸.”

“네가 론이랑 같이 가는 게 좀 안타까울 뿐이야,” 조지가 말했다. “그 녀석에게는 이 모든 게 아깝게 낭비되고 말 테니까.”

해리엇은 그들이 자신의 기분을 띄워주려고 하는 건지 아닌지 잘 알아볼 수 없었다. 그녀는 힌트를 얻기 위해 안젤리나를 돌아보았다. 안젤리나의 드레스는 붉은색의 훨씬 단순한 스타일이었다. 치마 뒤쪽이 살짝 끌리는. 장신구라곤 두껍고 소박한 모양의 금목걸이뿐이었다. 하지만 그녀는 해리엇에게 미소지어 보였다.

“네 첫 무도회잖아,” 그녀는 말했다. “그리고 너는 해리엇 포터고. 이왕 하는 거면 통 크게 해야지.”

계단에서 우당탕탕 하는 소리가 나더니, 해리엇의 귀에 셰이머스의 목소리가 들려왔다. 론과 함께인 듯했다. 론은 키가 커서 사람들로 북적이는 휴게실 건너편에서도 쉽게 눈에 띄었다. 비록 그가 군중을 뚫고 다가오기 전까지 그가 입고 있는 옷을 볼 수는 없었지만.

처음 그의 차림새를 보았을 때 그녀가 가장 먼저 느낀 감정은 수치스러움이었다. 그것이 누구를 위한 것인지도 확실히 알지 못했다. _저것_ …을 입어야 하는 론을 위해서인지, 아니면 저 옷을 입은 그와 함께 연회장에 나타나야 할 자신을 위해서인지. 둘 다일 수도 있었다. 그리고 어느 쪽인지 확신할 수 없다는 사실에 그녀는 한층 더 수치스러워졌다. 그녀가 정말로 이렇게 끔찍한 인간이었던가?

_그런_ _것_ _같네_ , 그녀의 마음속에서 교활한 목소리가 속삭였다.

론이 입고 있는 것은 마법사의 로브라기보다는 적갈색 드레스에 가까워 보였다. 소매는 다 해어진 데다 지나치게 짧아서 그의 손목이 훤히 드러나 보였다. 그리고 로브 앞섶에 달린, 장식이 과한 어린아이용 턱받이처럼 보이는 것은 아무래도 크라밧을 의도한 것 같았다. 그는 머리카락을 빗는 것 외의 다른 단장은 하지 않은 듯 보였고, 전체적으로 그녀가 언제나 알아온 론의 모습 그대로였다. 단지 얼굴만 좀 더 창백해서, 속이 메슥거리는 듯 보이는 것만 빼면.

“적어도 레이스 소매는 잘라낸 모양이네,” 프레드가 입속으로 중얼거렸다.

그 순간 부끄러움이 해리엇의 다른 모든 감정을 압도했다. 그녀는 정말로 이 상황에서 자신이 어떻게 비칠지나 걱정하는, 그런 종류의 사람이 되고 싶은가? 론은 이 로브를 중고 옷가게에서 살 수밖에 없는 형편이었던 게 틀림없었다—아마도 그의 키에 맞는 유일한 로브였을지도 모른다—그녀는 가게 점원이 파리에서 막 도착했다며 내준 드레스를 입고, 다이아몬드와 에메랄드로 치장했는데. 자신은 정말로 그렇게 얄팍한 인간, 끔찍한 친구가 되고 싶은가?

론은 그제야 그녀를 본 것 같았다. 그리고 우뚝 멈춰서는 바람에 뒤에 오던 셰이머스가 그에게 부딪혔다.

“어이,” 셰이머스는 입을 열었지만, 곧이어 그 역시 그녀의 모습이 눈에 들어온 듯했다. “고드릭의 몽둥이여.”

“여왕 폐하 앞에 _고개를_ _숙여라_ ,” 프레드가 두 사람에게 너무나 준엄한 말투로 외치는 바람에 두 사람은 펄쩍 뛸 듯 놀랐고, 셰이머스는 엉겁결에 반쯤 허리를 굽혀 인사하려는 자세를 취했다. 그러다 자신이 한 행동을 깨닫고는 프레드에게 어딘가 가서 여차저차 하라고 쏘아붙였는데, 그 말이 스네이프를 향했으면 시리우스도 전폭적인 지지를 보냈을 것이다.

“입 다물어, 프레드,” 해리엇은 얼굴을 붉혔다. 상스러운 욕설 때문이 아니라, 누군가 자신에게 허리를 굽혀 인사할 뻔했다는 것 때문에.

론은 여전히 한 마디도 하지 않은 상태였다. 그녀는 그의 얼굴에 떠오른 표정을 전혀 해석할 수 없었지만, 어쨌든… 기분 좋아 보이는 얼굴은 아니었다.

“라벤더는 어디 있어?” 셰이머스가 두리번거리며 물었다.

“아직 위에 있어.”

“우린 슬슬 내려갈까,” 안젤리나는 자기 치맛자락을 모아 쥐며 말했다.

해리엇의 뱃속에서는 나방들이 떼거리로 날아올랐다. 그녀는 론을 힐끗 쳐다보았다. 그는 그녀의 발 근처쯤에 시선을 고정하고 있었다—치마가 덮고 있어서 그녀의 발 자체는 보이지 않겠지만. 그녀는 그의 기분이 어떨지, 그에게 뭐라고 말해야 할지 전혀 감이 잡히지 않았다.

프레드, 조지와 안젤리나를 따라 기숙사를 나서면서, 그녀는 자신의 기도를 듣고 있을 그 어떤 존재에게든, 오늘 밤이 완전한 재앙으로 끝나지 않기만을 빌었다.

* * * * *

크리스마스 당일, 대연회장이 지옥불에 불타 무너지는 바람에 오늘은 물론 앞으로도 영원히 무도회 따위는 열리지 않으리란 소식을 괘종시계가 일곱 시를 알릴 때까지도 전해 듣지 못해서, 세베루스는 진심으로 실망했다. 대신 그는 나르시사가 얼마 전 보내준 꾸러미를 소환했다. 그 꾸러미를 소파 쿠션 아래 쑤셔넣어 놓고는 잊어버리고 있었다.

세베루스는 쇼핑을 싫어했고 옷을 고르는 것도 싫어했다. 검은색이 권위적으로 보이는 색상이기도 했지만, 그의 옷 전부가 검은색인 진짜 이유는 매일 무엇을 입을지 고민하지 않아도 되기 때문이었다. 옷장에 있는 옷이 전부 똑같은 색이라면, 그냥 하나 꺼내 입고 하루를 시작하면 되니까.

그는 가게에 들어가는 것도, 가게 안에서 자신의 모습을 보는 것도, 그 자리에 있음으로써 행여 세상 어딘가에 그를 매력적으로 보이게 만들어줄 전설적 의류가 존재할 가능성이 있는 척 꾸며내는 것도 싫어했다.

따라서 그는 나르시사에게 예복 고르는 일을 맡겼다. 나르시사는 훌륭한 취향의 소유자였고, 그를 알았고, 세상 누구든 그를 좋아할 수 있는 만큼은 그를 좋아했다. 그녀는 그에게 터무니없는 옷을 떠안기지는 않을 것이었다. 그녀가 골라준 예복은 한 달쯤 전에 도착했지만, 그의 무관심 덕에 소파 쿠션 아래서 그동안 먼지나 먹고 있었다.

이제 그는 갈색 포장지를 찢어내고 탈탈 털어 그 안에 든 예복을 꺼냈다—주름 방지 마법이 걸린 듯, 예복은 조금도 훼손되지 않고 곱게 개어둔 그대로의 모습으로 바닥에 떨어졌다—그런 다음 평소 입는 로브를 벗고 그 얼빠진 예복으로 갈아입었다. 그는 로브가 똑바로 몸에 붙어 있는지 확인하는 데 필요한 시간 동안만 거울 앞에 섰다. 비록 자신이 입은 옷이 얼마나 번듯한지에는 관심 한 톨 없다 해도, 옷을 제대로 갖춰 입지도 못하는 멍청이처럼 보이는 것은 사절이었다.

옷 차려입는 것을 혐오하는 그 같은 사람의 눈으로도, 이 로브가 평소 입는 로브보다 더 고급스럽다는 것 정도는 알아볼 수 있었다. 소매와 어깨 부분이 더 꽉 끼는 느낌이었다—조이지는 않았지만, 좀 더 몸에 달라붙었다—그리고 천에 뭔가 문양이 들어간 듯 빛을 받으면 너울거렸다. 천 자체도 더 부드러우면서도 묵직해서, 좀 더 똑바로 아래로 흘러내렸다. 나르시사가 확실히 신경을 쓴 것 같았다. 이 차림은 호르몬에 지배당하는 십대 청소년들을 추적하는 데 아주 유용할 것이다—이 빌어먹을 무도회가 그에게 제공할 즐거움이라고는 그 정도였다.

그는 거울에 등을 돌리고, 불을 끈 뒤, 고독과 안온함을 떠나 지루함과 혼돈을 향해 길을 나섰다.

* * * * *

해리엇과 론은 쌍둥이와 안젤리나 뒤를 따라 계단을 내려갔다. 론은 아직도 입을 떼지 않고 있었고, 해리엇은 그에게 신경 쓸 겨를이 없었다. 그녀는 이 드레스를 입고 계단을 내려가기만도 매우 벅찼다. 치맛자락 때문에 발이 보이지 않았고, 그래서 안젤리나처럼 치맛자락을 걷어들어야 했다. 그나마 굽 없는 신발을 신은 것이 다행이었다—안젤리나는 가느다란 힐을 신고 있었는데, 저런 걸 신었더라면 해리엇은 오늘 밤 목이 부러졌을 것이다.

“그 후플푸프 애랑은 어디서 만나기로 했어?” 안젤리나가 조지에게 물었다.

“1층에서, 다른 애들이랑 다 같이.”

해리엇이 가장 먼저 접한 것은 소리였다. 조금씩 천천히 밀려드는 파도처럼, 속삭임이 계단을 타고 위로 올라왔다. 내려갈수록 속삭임은 웅성거리는 소리로 변하고, 차츰 부풀어올라 웃음소리와 즐거움 가득한 와글와글함이 되었다. 소리가 _너무_ _많았다_. 그들이 중앙계단으로 내려가는 층계참에 도달했을 때 그녀는 그 이유를 알게 되었다. 현관 홀이 사람들로 가득했다. 호그와트 학생들 쪽에는 온갖 색깔이 다 모여 있었고, 보바통 쪽은 연한 색상의 새틴과 비단으로 일렁거렸으며, 덤스트랭 학생들은 치렁치렁한 소매와 털로 장식된 어두운색의 양모 정장을 입었다. 모두가 들떠 있었다. 제각각 누군가에게 인사하거나 사람들을 뚫고 달려가거나 다른 사람과 부딪치거나 상대의 손 위로 정중히 고개를 숙이고 있거나 했다. 녹지 않는 마법이 걸린 거대한 얼음 샹들리에가 천장에 매달려 있었다. 난간 곳곳에 걸린 화환은 요정불로 장식되었고, 크리스마스 트리는 환한 빛을 내뿜었다. 모두가 너무나 멋져 보여서, 해리엇이 걷잡을 수 없는 불안함에 시달리고 있지만 않았다면 완전히 매료되고 말았을 것이다.

한 계단 아래 맥고나걸 교수가 이쪽에는 등을 돌리고 서 있었다. 타탄 무늬 예복을 입고, 다른 모두를 독수리처럼 부리부리한 눈으로 지켜보면서. 조지가 그녀를 지나쳐 내려가더니 무리 속을 파고들어 자기 파트너인 후플푸프를 찾았다. 프레드와 안젤리나는 팔짱을 끼고 뽐내며 걸어 내려갔다. 층계참에 단둘이 남은 해리엇과 론은 눈에 띄지 않게 (않기를 바라며) 어정거리고 있었다. 아직 플뢰르도 세드릭도 눈에 들어오지 않았지만, 그것은 어쩌면 그녀가 그들을 찾아보지 않으려고 각고의 노력을 기울이고 있어서인지도 모른다.

“그거 다이아몬드야?” 마침내 론이 입을 열었다. 풀죽은 듯한 목소리였다.

“엄마 거야,” 해리엇은 되풀이했다. 이제 그녀는 차라리 다른 장신구를 착용할 걸 그랬다고 후회하기 시작한 참이었다.

론은 대꾸하지 않았다. 래번클로 학생 한 무리가 반대쪽 계단에서 내려왔지만 그들을 눈여겨보지 않고 곧장 중앙계단을 내려갔다.

“허마이니는 어딨어?” 잠시 후 론이 물었다. 그는 계단 난간 너머로 반짝반짝 일렁이는 사람들의 물결을 관찰했다.

“몰라,” 해리엇은 거짓말로 대답했다.

“하루종일 못 봤는데,” 론은 얼굴을 찌푸리고 말을 이었다.

해리엇은 어깨를 으쓱했다. 그녀는 허마이니가 종적을 감춘 진짜 이유를 그에게 말할 수 없었다. 말하고 싶지 않았다.

던전으로 내려가는 입구에 소란스러운 기척이 느껴져 그녀는 내려다보았다. 슬리데린 아이들이 무리지어 올라오고 있었다. 제일 앞에 선 말포이는 팬지 파킨슨과 팔짱을 끼고 에스코트하고 있었다. 팬지가 입은 드레스는 레이스가 잔뜩 달린 분홍색이어서, 말킨 부인의 가게에서 해리엇이 입어봤던 드레스를 강하게 연상시켰다. 말포이의 팔에 찰싹 달라붙어 시종일관 넋이 나간 눈길로 그를 보고 있는 팬지에게, 해리엇은 거의 부러움을 느꼈다. 말포이와 저렇게 붙어 무도회에 참석하느니 그녀는 차라리 한쪽 팔을 잘라내고 싶을 테지만, 최소한 팬지는 이 순간을 후회없이 즐기고 있는 것으로 보였으니까.

말포이는 검은색 벨벳으로 된, 옷깃이 목을 가리는 정장을 입고 있었다. 그 옷은 그를 뺀질뺀질한 교구 목사처럼 보이게 만들었다. 적어도 그 역시 대단히 만족스러운 얼굴을 하고 있었다.

그 다음에야 해리엇은 아래에 무리지은 사람들을 관찰하기 시작했다. 심장이 약간 묵직하게 뛰었다. _그_ 역시 아마 검은색 옷을 입었을 것이다… 그녀는 다른 색깔 옷을 입은 그를 상상할 수 없었다. 그가 저 아래 있다면 아마 금방 눈에 띌 것 같은 기분이 들었다. 스네이프는 늘… 스네이프스러움을 강렬하게 내뿜고 있어서 못 보고 지나칠 수가 없었다.

뒤에서 친숙한 목소리가 들려 돌아보니, 라벤더가 셰이머스와 팔짱을 끼고 다가오는 중이었다. 다른 한쪽에는 파르바티를 데리고.

“너희 둘은 여기서 뭐하는 거야?” 라벤더는 호기심과 경멸감 사이를 미묘하게 오가는 말투로 물었다.

“도나티앵은 어디 있을까?” 파르바티가 숨죽여 물었다. “그를 봤어?”

“난 그가 어떻게 생겼는지 몰라,” 해리엇은 살짝 짜증스럽게 대답했지만, 파르바티는 듣지 않았다. 그녀는 벌써 자기 파트너를 찾아내고, 깊이 숨을 한 차례 들이쉬는 것으로 그 모든 정신없는 흥분을 갈무리한 뒤 위엄 넘치는 걸음걸이로 계단을 내려가기 시작했다.

해리엇은 그 모습을 지켜볼 만큼은 호기심이 일었다. 마치 파르바티가 소환한 것처럼, 키가 크고 늘씬한 남자애 한 명이 그녀 앞에 모습을 드러냈다. 금발머리를 매력적으로 흐트러트리고, 연한 금빛의 로브를 입은.

물 흐르는 듯한 우아함으로 그는 파르바티의 손을 잡고 그 위에 가볍게 키스했다. 그걸 본 라벤더가 소리 죽여 꺅 소리를 내며 셰이머스의 팔을 퍽퍽 쳤다.

“어이!” 그가 말했다. “조심 좀 해!”

“너무 로맨틱해,” 라벤더가 이글이글한 눈으로 말했다. 셰이머스는 한순간 좀 불편한 표정이었다. 혹시나 라벤더가 손등에 키스를 받고 싶었는지도 모른다는 생각이 그제야 든 것처럼. 하지만 그 불편함을 재빨리 털어내고 그는 말했다. “우리 다 내려갈 거야, 말 거야? 너희 둘은 여기서 밤새도록 어슬렁거릴 생각이야?”

“아니,” 해리엇은 중얼거렸다. 그리고 그들 네 사람은 함께 계단을 내려갔다. 라벤더는 셰이머스의 팔을 붙들고 있었지만, 해리엇과 론 사이에는 최소한 한 뼘 정도의 간격이 있었다.

해리엇은 자신이 맥고나걸 교수의 눈에 띄지 않고 내려갈 수 있기를 바랐지만, 그런 행운은 따르지 않았다.

“왔구나, 포터 양.”

_다른_ _대표선수들_ _곁에_ _가라고_ _하지_ _마세요_ _,_ _다른_ _대표선수들_ _곁에_ _가라고_ _하지_ _—_

“너는 다른 대표선수들과 합류해…”

그녀는 말끝을 흐리더니, 눈썹을 슬쩍 치켜세우고 해리엇을 응시했다. 해리엇은 이를 악물고, 자신의 기숙사 사감선생님을 노려보지 않기 위해 갖은 애를 썼다. 다들 왜 이리 _유난이란_ 말인가?

“다른 대표선수들과 모여서 입장해야 한다,” 맥고나걸 교수가 평정을 되찾고 말을 이었다. “괜찮다면, 문 앞에서 기다리려무나—다른 사람들이 모두 자리를 잡고 나서 대표선수들이 입장할 테니.”

“이리 와,” 해리엇은 론에게 중얼거렸다. 그는 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 그들이 사람들 틈을 비집고 걷는 동안, 론은 때때로 목을 길게 빼서 주위를 살폈다. 아마 허마이니를 찾는 것 같았다. 그에게 부탁한 후 처음으로, 해리엇은 허마이니가 모습을 드러내면 자신이 완전히 바보처럼 보이리라는 사실에 생각이 미쳤다. 론은 허마이니를 진심으로 좋아했고 그녀가 나타나면 은근함 따위는 내다버린 듯 행동할 것이 뻔했다, 지금처럼.

1억 번째로 해리엇은, 자신의 키가 좀 더 컸기를 바랐다. 이렇게 사람들로 둘러싸인 곳에서는 길을 찾기가 힘들었다. 론은 지금 전혀 도움이 되지 않았다.

그녀는 무리지어 서 있는 후플푸프 아이들을 밀쳐가며 앞으로 나아가려다가, 드레스 끝자락을 밟고 비틀대며 누군가의 등판에 얼굴을 가져다 박고 말았다.

“미안—” 그녀는 그 사람의 팔을 붙잡고 몸을 일으키며 입을 열었다.

그러고는 뜨거운 것을 만진 것처럼 화들짝 팔을 놓았다. 자신이 들이받은 것이 _스네이프_ 였음을 깨달았기 때문이다.

어깨 너머로 그녀를 돌아보는 그의 얼굴은 믿기지 않는다는 표정을 짓고 있었다. 마치 그녀가 감히 자신에게 와서 부딪칠 만큼 뻔뻔하다는 것을 믿을 수 없다는 듯이. 그러더니 그는 다시 앞을 보고, 가장 가까이 우글우글 서 있는 학생들 무리를 향해 냉랭한 한 마디를 또렷하게 내뱉었다. “움직여라.”

그들은 겁에 질려 뿔뿔이 흩어지며 길을 만들었다. 스네이프는 해리엇을 내려다보았다. 해리엇은 그 자리에 뿌리를 내린 듯 뻣뻣이 서서 움직이지 않았다. 인내심 바닥난 듯한 그의 눈길이 _왜_ _?_ _뭘_ _기다리는_ _거냐_ _?_ 하고 물어왔다.

그녀는 신중하게 앞으로 걸음을 내디뎠다. 모두가 자신을 얼빠진 얼굴로 바라보는 것을 무시하려고 애쓰며. 앞으로 갈수록, 더 많은 수의 사람들이 그녀에게 길을 비켜주었다. 마치 그녀가 무슨 주문이라도 쓴 것처럼, 그 주문이 그녀의 앞쪽으로 공기를 타고 전염되는 것처럼. 그래서 그녀는 더 이상 비틀거리거나 제 발에 걸려 넘어지는 일 없이 대연회장 입구에 무사히 도달할 수 있었다. 세드릭과 초, 플뢰르와 그 파트너인 래번클로 퀴디치 팀 주장 로저 데이비스가 나란히 모여 서 있었다. 하나같이 굉장히 키가 크고 멋져 보였다.

해리엇은 자신이 혼자라는 것을 그제야 깨닫고 론을 찾아 두리번거렸다. 그때 스네이프가 그녀를 지나쳐 대연회장 안으로 성큼성큼 들어갔다. 스네이프가 입은 (검은색) 로브는 평소처럼 뒤로 펄럭이는 대신 호리호리하게 떨어져 내려 땅 위로 살짝 끌렸다. 천에 새겨진 문양이 뭔지 몰라도 빛을 받아 반짝거렸다. 그는 지나쳐가면서 그녀를 보지 않았다. 그것이 심장에 조그만 짜증의 불씨를 댕겼다. 오늘 밤 다른 모두와 달리, 스네이프는 누군지 못 알아보겠다는 듯한 눈길로 자신을 빤히 보지 않았음을 해리엇은 문득 깨달았다. 하지만 그 사실에 기분이 좋아지는 대신, 짜증이 났다—해리엇은 오늘 자신이 적어도 평소와는 달라 보인다는 사실을 알았다, 시간과 정성을 들여… 뭐, _파르바티가_ 시간과 정성을 들여 그녀를 단장해 주었으니까. 그는 눈치채는 _성의라도_ 보일 수 있었을 것이다.

래번클로 아이들 한 무리를 뚫고 론이 나타나 그녀와 합류할 때에야 비로소, 해리엇은 그가 자기 옆에 없다는 사실을 너무 쉽게 깜박해버렸음을 의식했다.

“크룸은 없네,” 론은 곁눈질로 다른 대표선수들을 살피며 중얼거렸다.

_아마_ _허마이니를_ _기다리고_ _있겠지_. 하지만 물론 그렇게 말할 수는 없었다.

그녀는 다른 대표선수들을 스리슬쩍 훔쳐보았다. 플뢰르의 드레스는 매끄럽게 윤이 나는 반짝반짝한 은색이어서, 꼭 수정으로 만들어진 것만 같았다. 그녀의 반짝거리는 머리카락은 은색 나뭇잎 모양의 왕관 아래 고정되어 있었다. 로저 데이비스는 입을 헤 벌리고 그녀에게서 눈을 떼지 못했다. 마치 오늘 그녀 곁에 서 있을 수 있는 행운을 믿지 못하겠다는 듯이. 초는 어깨와 목 부근이 금빛 레이스로 장식된 비취색 드레스를 골랐다. 그녀의 머리카락은 우아하게 틀어 올려져, 진주 광택 나는 머리핀으로 고정되어 있었다.

해리엇과 눈이 마주치자 초는 미소를 지었다. “오늘 정말 예쁘다!” 초가 말했다.

해리엇은 얼굴이 달아올랐다. “네가 더 에뻐(beautifuller), 아니,” 그녀는 몸을 움찔거렸다. “에쁜 게 아니라, 네가 더 예뻐(more beautiful).”

초는 활짝 웃었다.

해리엇은 갑자기 론에게서 흘러나오는 기척을 느꼈다—<혼란 속의 경악>이라고 표현할 수 있을까—돌아보기 전에도, 그녀는 허마이니가 도착했음을 알았다.

허마이니는 양손으로 치맛자락을 살짝 들어올리고 계단을 내려오고 있었다. 맥고나걸 교수는 군중 속 누군가를 나무라기 위해 내려와 있었고, 그래서 지금 계단에는 허마이니뿐이었다. 모두가 그녀의 아름다움을 볼 수 있을 것이다. 여신같이 아름다웠다. 그녀가 지금 입고 있는 드레스를 고를 때는 해리엇도 함께였다. 물결치듯 반짝이는 진한 청회색 드레스로, 덩굴에 달린 나뭇잎 모양으로 자수가 놓인 부분은 빛을 받을 때마다 색이 변했다. 그 덩굴 자수는 완만한 곡선을 그리는 치맛자락 전체를 감싸고 그녀의 등을 타고 올라 어깨에서 팔로 뻗어나갔다. 소매는 얇고 반투명한 천으로 되어 있었다.

그녀는 해리엇이 건네준 장신구를 착용하고 있었다.

그것은 물론 황금이었다—진의 말로는, 다른 종류는 허마이니의 색조에 맞지 않을 거랬다—그리고 루비와 블루다이아몬드, 토파즈와 진주와 에메랄드 같은, 선명한 색의 보석들이 촘촘히 박혀 있었다. 하지만 보석들은 크기가 작았다. 시선을 끄는 부분은 그것들을 감싼 금세공 장식이었다. 귀걸이는 길게 달랑거렸고, 머리장식은 그녀의 갈색 머리카락 위에서 반짝거렸다. 허마이니는 초조한 얼굴이었지만, 몸가짐이 평소와는 좀 달랐다. 좀 더 꼿꼿해 보였다. 어쩌면 등에 책 20권을 짊어지고 있지 않아서 그런지도 모른다.

인파가 누군가에게 길을 내주기 위해 갈라졌다—아마 크룸일 것이다, 해리엇에게는 보이지 않았지만. 허마이니에게는 보였는지, 그녀는 긴장한 듯한 미소를 지으며 마지막 계단을 내려와 그에게 향했다. 완전히 내려선 다음부터는 해리엇의 키가 너무 작아서 그들의 모습이 보이지 않았다.

“크룸?” 론이 말했다.

그의 목소리는 낮고… 화가 나 있었다. 해리엇은 조심스럽게 그를 살펴보았다. 그는 눈을 가늘게 뜨고, 턱을 단단히 굳힌 채였다. 그녀는 성난 론을 꽤 자주 봤기 때문에, 지금 그가 진심으로, 진정으로 화가 났음을 알아챌 수 있었다.

“ _크룸이랑_ 파트너라고? _그동안_ _내내_ 숨기고 있었던 게 그거야?”

“그래,” 해리엇은 말했다.

론은 화난 눈초리를 그녀에게 돌렸다. “넌 _알고_ _있었지_.”

“당연히 나는 알고 있었지,” 해리엇은 조용히 말했다. 두 사람 바로 옆에 초와 세드릭이 서 있었으니까.

그의 콧구멍이 벌름거렸다. “너. 알고 있었지.”

해리엇은 답하지 않았다. 뭐라고 말해야 할지 몰랐다. 갑자기 어떤 생각이 더럭 밀려들었는데, 전혀 마음에 들지 않는 종류였다. 어쩌면 허마이니가 지독한, 사람 마음을 다치게 하는 실수를 저지르도록 자신이 도왔을지도 모른다는 생각. 그녀는 팬지나 다른 여자애들이 시기하는 모습을 구경할 생각에 한참 웃었었다. 마침내 알게 되었을 때 그들이 한꺼번에 분함을 표출하는 광경을 상상하며, 못돼먹은 즐거움을 누렸다. 하지만 론 역시 같은 방식으로 알게 되리라는 것을, 한 번도 제대로 생각해보지 않았다.

“그녀는 아무에게도 말하지 말아 달라고 했어.” 해리엇은 나지막이 그에게 말했다. 하지만 그는 이를 악물고, 코로 거칠게 숨을 들이쉬고 내쉬며, 정면을 응시했다. 그녀를 보지 않았다. “론…”

그는 그녀가 부르는 소리를 들었다는 표시조차 내지 않았다.

이제 다른 학생들이 그들을 지나쳐 대연회장으로 들어가고 있었다. 해리엇은 불안한 눈길로 론을 살폈지만, 그는 돌로 변했다고 해도 믿을 수 있을 만큼 굳어 있었다.

마지막 남은 학생들 무리가 대연회장으로 들어가는 것과 동시에 허마이니와 크룸이 그들에게 다가왔다. 허마이니의 눈길이 해리엇을 찾았다. 그녀는 입술을 살짝 깨물고, 크룸의 소매를 좀 더 단단히 잡았다—그들은 한 쌍의 신사와 숙녀처럼 팔짱을 끼고 있었다—하지만 그녀가 뭐라고 말을 할 생각이었는지 아닌지는 알아내지 못했다. 그때 마침 맥고나걸 교수가 나타나, 쌍쌍이 줄 맞춰서 자신을 따라오라고 지시했기 때문이다.

다른 사람들은 모두 대열을 맞춰 섰는데, 론은 움직이지 않았다. 그는 계속해서 가늘게 뜬 눈으로 허마이니를 주시하고 있었다. “론,” 해리엇이 낮게 다그쳤다. 하지만 그는 들리지 않는 것처럼 행동했다. 그녀가 그의 발목을 걷어찼을 때야 비로소, 욕설을 뇌까리며 그녀를 노려볼 정신이 든 듯했다.

“위즐리 군!” 맥고나걸이 그를 노려보는 눈길은 그가 해리엇을 노려보는 눈길과는 차원이 달랐다. “교양 없는 행동으로 그리핀도르에서 10점 감점이다. 이제 _줄을_ _서라_.”

플뢰르는 위엄 넘치는 경멸감을 담아 그들을 힐끗 보더니, 어깨를 반듯이 하고 가장 앞에서 맥고나걸을 따라 걸었다. 해리엇과 론은 가장 뒤에 섰다. 그나마 허마이니와의 사이에 세드릭과 초가 서 있어서 다행이었다.

허마이니와 크룸처럼, 다른 두 쌍도 팔짱을 끼고 입장했다. 하지만 해리엇과 론은 여전히 둘 사이에 한 뼘 정도 공간을 남겨두고 걸었다. 해리엇은 그래도 괜찮았다. 그녀도 지금 별로 그에게 손대고 싶지 않을 만큼 화가 나 있었다.

_그가_ _좋아하는_ _여자애가_ _그가_ _존경하는_ _유명인의_ _파트너로_ _등장했어_ , 침착하고 공평한 목소리가 지적했다. _잘_ _받아들이지_ _못하는_ _것도_ _당연하지_.

_그는_ _우리_ _두_ _사람_ _다_ _완전히_ _빌어먹을_ _얼간이로_ _보이게_ _만들_ _거야_ , 해리엇은 분노와 죄책감을 동시에 느끼며 생각했다.

적어도 연회장의 풍경만은 장관이었다—벽은 반짝이는 얼음알갱이로 뒤덮여, 빛을 받으면 수백 가지 다른 톤의 푸른색 흰색 금색 분홍색 보라색으로 화사하게 빛났다. 거대한 겨우살이 가지들과 담쟁이덩굴이 늘어진 천장에는 밤하늘의 별이 반짝였다. 사실, 모든 것이 너무나 아름다워서, 한순간 그 얼음알갱이와 별빛 말고는 모든 것이 주변에서 사라지는 듯했다. 마치 별과 얼음이 서로에게 속삭이며, 속삭임 대신 자신의 빛을 상대방에게 반사해 보내는 것처럼 보였다.

맥고나걸 교수는 그들을 인도해 연회장 맨 앞에 놓인 거대한 원형 테이블로 데려갔다. 그 자리에는 이미 심사위원들이 앉아 있었다—덤블도어는 장엄한, 크리스마스 느낌의 화려한 붉은색 로브를 입었고, 맥심 부인은 장대한 길이의 라벤더색 비단 드레스를, 루도 백맨은 눈을 멀게 할 것만 같은 보라색과 노란색 정장을, 카르카로프는 덤블도어 것보다 훨씬 어두운 붉은색의 모피 달린 로브를 입었다. 그리고 웬일인지 퍼시가, 남청색 정장을 빼입고 앉아 있었다. 그의 머리카락은 해리엇의 머리카락이 꿈꿀 수 없는 경지의 단정함으로 다듬어진 상태였다.

“퍼시가 여기서 뭐하는 거래?” 해리엇은 론에게 물었지만, 그는 무시하고 바로 앞의 의자에 털썩 앉았다. 자기 형에게서 가장 멀리 떨어진 맞은편 자리였다. 해리엇은 그 옆에 앉을 수밖에 별 도리가 없었다. 퍼시의 표정으로 보아 그들의 자리 선택이 영 마음에 들지 않는 듯했다. 그는 자기 옆자리 의자를 끌어내다 말고 동작을 멈췄다. 분명 그들을 위한 자리를 만들려 했던 것 같은데.

해리엇은 퍼시 옆자리에 앉을 수 없는 것이 크게 아쉽지는 않았지만, 론이 택한 자리도 그리 훌륭하지 않았다. 그들은 맥심 부인 옆자리에 앉았는데, 덕분에 그녀의 건너편에 앉은 허마이니와 크룸은 보이지 않았다. 그들이 거기 있는 것은 확실했다. 카르카로프가 눈을 가늘게 뜨고, 론과 매우 비슷한 표정으로 그쪽 자리를 주시하고 있었으니까. 해리엇은 그를 노려보았다. 아마 시선을 느꼈는지, 그는 고개를 돌려 그녀를 본 뒤, 떨떠름한 조소와 함께 자기 와인잔을 들어올리며 덤블도어에게로 몸을 틀었다. 덤블도어는 초의 드레스에 찬사를 보내는 중이었다.

해리엇은 대연회장을 둘러보았다. 그제서야 평소의 기숙사 테이블이 사라지고 수백 개의 조그만 원형 테이블이 그 자리를 대신하고 있음을 알아차렸다. 그들이 앉은 테이블처럼 크지는 않지만, 한 테이블에 열두 명씩 앉을 수 있는 듯했다. 테이블마다 호랑가시나무가 정교하게 세공된 촛대가 하나씩 놓여, 금접시와 금잔에 빛을 흩뿌리고 있었다. 그녀의 접시도 금이었지만, 잔은 한가운데 호그와트 문장이 덧입혀진 수정이었다. 접시 위에는 섬세한 글씨로 새겨진 메뉴판이 놓여 있었는데, 현지 음식과 방문객들의 고향 음식이 뒤섞인 것으로 보였다. 어떻게 음식을 주문하는지는 감을 잡을 수 없었다. 웨이터들이 돌아다니지는 않는데.

덤블도어가 자기 메뉴판을 내려놓더니 접시를 향해 또박또박 “포크찹,” 이라고 말했다. 음식이 나타났다. 그는 테이블 저편에서 그녀를 향해 은밀한 윙크를 날리더니, 치렁치렁한 소매를 떨치고 나이프를 집어들었다.

해리엇은 이 새로운, 더 복잡한 음식 주문 방식에 허마이니가 어떻게 반응하고 있을지 궁금했다—이러면 분명히 집요정들이 더 힘들어질 테니—하지만 망할 맥심 부인에게 가려 그녀를 볼 수 없었다. 다만 크룸이 말하는 것은 들렸다—비록 전에 그의 목소리를 들어본 적은 없지만, 분명 그일 것이다. 그의 외국 억양은 카르카로프보다 훨씬 더 강했다. 카르카로프의 영어는 모음 몇 개만 제외하면 외국인 느낌이 거의 없었으니까. 그래도 크룸은 제법 활발하게 대화를 끌어나가고 있었다.

“물론, 우리 역시 성이 있다, 하지만 이렇게까지 크지는 않다, 이만큼 안락하지도 않고, 내 생각에는. 우리 성은 4층까지만 있다, 그리고 마법을 사용하는 데 필요할 경우에만 불을 지핀다. 하지만 우리는 여기보다 바깥 땅이 넓다—그러나 겨울에는 햇빛이 매우 적게 드는 때문에, 바깥 시설을 이용하지 못한다. 하지만 여름에는 우리는 매일 매일 빗자루를 타고 호수와 산을 돈다—”

“자, 자, 빅터!” 카르카로프가 몹시 가짜 같은 웃음을 터트리며 끼어들었다. “너무 그리 전부 다 털어놓지 말아라, 안 그러면 네 매력적인 친구가 우리 학교의 위치를 알아내고 말 테니.”

해리엇은 비죽 웃었다. 그는 자신이 얼마나 정확한 말을 했는지 아마 모를 것이다. 허마이니가 정말로 집중해서 달려들면, 덤스트랭이 어디 있는지는 알아내고도 남을 테지.

그녀는 론이 이 모든 상황을 어떻게 받아들이고 있는지 파악하려고 힐끗 시선을 돌렸다. 그는 여전히 정면을 똑바로 노려보며 그 무엇도 보지 않고 있었다. 그 시선 끝에는 퍼시가 앉아 있었는데, 퍼시는 자기 몫의 굴라쉬를 먹는 내내 이 모욕적인 취급에 분개하면서도 어리둥절한 표정이었다. 그 옆에는 플뢰르가 여전히 입을 헤 벌린 로저 데이비스에게 호그와트의 장식을 비판하고 있었다. 로저는 입에 음식을 가져가려다가 자주 헛손질을 하고 엉뚱한 데를 찔렀다.

해리엇은 자기가 아는 사람이 누구 더 있는지 보려고 주변을 살폈다. 다른 교수들은 그녀가 앉은 곳 양쪽의 테이블 몇 개에 나뉘어 앉은 것 같았다. 그녀가 돌아보았을 때, 해그리드가 맥심 부인을 향해 조그맣게 손을 흔들었고, 맥심 부인도 똑같이 화답했다. 맥고나걸 교수는, 하필이면 스네이프와 이야기하는 중이었다—가벼운 사담이 아니라 굉장히 심각한 대화를 나누고 있는 것으로 보였다. 해리엇은 언제나 두 사람이 그렇게 잘 지내지는 못하는 것 같다고 생각했는데, 오늘 밤에는 제법 친해 보였다. 어쩌면 둘이서 무도회에 대해 불평을 늘어놓는 걸지도 모른다. 무도회를 혐오하는 것은 굉장히 스네이프다운 행동이었고, 맥고나걸 교수도 무도회 소식을 전달하면서 탐탁잖은 얼굴을 하고 있었으니까.

해리엇은 자신이 저쪽 테이블에 앉아서, 그들이 하는 얘기를 엿들을 수 있었으면 했다. 이 자리에서 분노와 원망에 휩싸인 론과 엄격하게 침묵을 지키는 맥심 부인 사이에 끼어 앉아 있는 것보다는 백만 배 더 재밌을 게 분명했다. 맥심 부인은 그녀를 조금도 좋아하지 않았다.

론이 대화 상대로는 죽은 주머니쥐나 마찬가지인 상태였으므로, 해리엇은 연회장을 관찰하는 데 집중했다. 그녀 학년의 슬리데린들은 테이블 하나를 차지하고 앉았다. 말포이가 왕 노릇을 하려고 애쓰고 있었고 (원형 테이블에서는 좀 어려워 보였다), 팬지는 눈에 별을 띄우고 그를 응시하고 있었다. 해리엇은 자신의 머리카락이 트레이시 데이비스처럼 완벽하게 어깨로 떨어지지 않는다는 사실에 문득 샘이 났다. 트레이시는 호리호리하고 말없는 시어도어 노트와 함께 온 것 같았다. 두 사람 다, 어딘지 미묘해 보이는 쓴웃음을 입가에 띄우고 있었다. 크랩과 고일에게는 예복조차 소용없어 보였다. 두 사람은 파트너를 찾지 못했다. 밀리센트 벌스트로드는 해리엇 눈에 보이지 않았지만, 별로 멀지 않은 테이블에서 다프네 그린그라스를 발견했다. 마커스 플린트와 같이 앉아 있었다, 으엑. 해리엇처럼, 그녀도 하얀색 드레스를 입고 있었고 매우 우아해 보였다. 플린트의 식탁예절에 살짝 메스꺼움을 느끼는 것 같기는 했지만. 그녀의 머리카락은 정교한 컬로 말려 틀어 올려져 있었다. 해리엇은 아무리 노력해도 저런 머리 모양을 소화하지는 못할 게 뻔했다.

파르바티는 보바통 남학생들 몇 명과 그 파트너들이 모여 앉은 테이블에 있었다. 해리엇은 도나티앵이 르네상스 시기 조각상 모델로 활동했으면 잘 어울렸으리라고 인정할 수밖에 없었다. 아름다운 고수머리에 완벽한 이목구비. 그가 굉장히 잘생겼다는 것까지는 그녀도 알아볼 수 있었다. 하지만 그녀는 이제 자신이 개인적으로 금발을 별로 좋아하지 않는 게 아닐까 의심하기 시작한 참이었다.

주요리가 끝나고 디저트 메뉴판이 나타났을 무렵, 해리엇은 다른 모두가 어떤 옷차림을 하고 왔는지 관찰하는 게 제법 즐겁다는 사실을 깨달았다. 아는 사람들이 멋지게 차려입고 나타난 모습을 구경하는 것은 재미있었다. 호그와트 학생들 가운데서는 여자애들이 남자애들에 비해 훨씬 더 정성들여 차려입은 것 같았다. 보바통과 덤스트랭 학생들은 각자 개성적으로 꾸미고 있었지만. 호그와트 남학생들은 그냥 평소와 비슷해 보였다. 머리를 빗은 것 정도를 제외하면. 그들의 예복은 대체로 따분했다.

그러나 괜찮은 기분은 어이없을 정도로 빨리 증발했다. 덤블도어가 일어서더니 발표했기 때문이다. “모두 테이블에서 일어나 준다면, 이제부터는 춤출 시간입니다.”

연회장은 흥분으로 웅웅거렸다. 덤블도어는 테이블을 벽으로 바짝 붙이고 무대를 만들어냈다. 그리로 온갖 악기들이 날아들었다. 다 찢어진 로브를 입은 털북숭이 마법사들로 이루어진 밴드, ‘3인의 마녀’가 무대에 등장했지만, 해리엇의 가슴은 철렁 내려앉아 그 자리에 그대로 머무르고 있었다. 테이블 위의 촛불이 훅 꺼지고, 벽 쪽에 그림자가 내려앉는 동시에 무대 쪽이 환히 밝아졌다. 해리엇의 심장은 갈비뼈를 부술 듯이 두드려댔다. 론이 아직도 화가 나 있는지, 이 상황이 얼마나 악화될지 알아내기 위해 그를 돌아보는 것조차 할 수 없었다.

다른 대표선수와 그 파트너들은 춤추는 대형으로 섰다. 3인의 마녀가 느릿하고 애절한 곡을 연주하기 시작했다. 해리엇의 귀에는 그것이 <언젠가 꿈 속에서 Once upon a dream>의 좀 더 우울한 버전으로 들렸다. 그것이 어쩐지 미친 듯이 웃겼다. 웃겼을 것이다, 자신이 차라리 대연회장을 뛰쳐나가고 싶지만 않았다면.

“우린 춤을 춰야 해,” 다른 사람들이 반짝이는 댄스 플로어로 올라가는 동안, 해리엇은 론에게 나지막이 쏘아붙였다. 크룸의 팔짱을 끼고 지나쳐 가며 허마이니는 연신 그들을 돌아보았다. 초와 세드릭은 벌써 손을 맞잡고 있었고, 로저 데이비스는 플뢰르의 허리에 손을 올리려 허둥대고 있었다. 플뢰르는 너그러운 듯 경멸 섞인 미소로 그의 손을 맞잡았다.

그렇게 말했는데도 론이 움직이지도 입을 열지도 않았을 때, 해리엇의 가슴속에서 무언가 뜨겁고 새까만 것이 확 타올랐다.

_그래_ , 그녀는 생각했다. _참을_ _만큼_ _참았어_ _._

그녀는 론의 손을 잡아끌고 댄스 플로어로 나갔다. 그리고 휙 돌아서 그의 손을 자기 허리에 찰싹 붙였다. 그런 다음에 그의 다른 쪽 손을 잡고, _꽉_ 쥐었다. 그가 아프기를 바랐다. 그는 사나운 눈길로 그녀를 내려다보았다.

“네가 리드해야지,” 그녀는 잇새로 중얼거렸다.

“난 춤을 어떻게 추는지 몰라,” 그 역시 이를 악물고 대꾸했다. “춤추는 방법을 제대로 아는 상대를 원했다면, 너도 차라리 크룸에게 부탁했어야지.”

“좋아,” 그녀는 딱딱거렸다. 그가 어리석게 구는 것, 자신을 바보로 보이게 만드는 것에 너무 화가 난 나머지, 해리엇은 자신의 허리에 올렸던 그의 손을 쳐내고, 그의 다른 손을 끌어당겨 자기 어깨에 얹고 말했다. “ _내가_ 리드할 테니, _넌_ 따라오든가.”

그리고 그녀는 그렇게 했다—그를 뒤로 밀치고, 가능한 모든 힘을 다해 그를 잡아당겼다. 그는 비틀거리며 깜짝 놀란 얼굴을 하더니, 곧 맹렬히 분노했다. 그가 그녀의 손을 너무 세게 쥐어서 손가락 뼈가 삐걱거렸다. 보복으로 그녀는 그를 끌고 휙 회전했다.

댄스 플로어 주변의 사람들이 그들을 손가락질하며 키득거리는 것이 보였다 (특히 팬지 파킨슨은, 거의 정신을 놓을 만큼 기뻐 날뛰고 있었다). 그녀는 론에게 시선을 고정했다. 론도 그녀를 마주 노려보았다. 그 얼굴의 분노 아래서, 상처받은 것처럼 보이는 무언가를 잡아낼 수 있었다. 그것을 알아차리고도 분노의 불길은 더 활활 타올랐다, 그 불길 한가운데의 무언가는 차갑게 쪼그라들어 부끄러워하고 있는데도.

그러던 와중에 론은 _자기가_ 참을 만큼 참았다고 판단했다.

그는 그녀의 손을 홱 뿌리치고 돌아서더니, 쿵쾅대며 댄스 플로어를 빠져나갔다. 마침 첫 곡이 서서히 끝나가고 있었다. 해리엇은 홀로 서서, 거칠게 숨을 쉬며, 괴성을 지르고 싶은 마음을 내리눌렀다. 밴드에게 보내는 박수갈채 사이로 웃음소리가 들렸다. 그녀는 혹시 자신의 얼굴이 녹아내리지는 않을까 생각했다. 지나치게 뜨겁게 느껴졌다.

옆에서 누군가 다가왔다. “해리엇?” 허마이니의 목소리가 살짝 떨렸다. 해리엇의 분노는 이제 방향을 틀어 그녀를 향했다. 지금 여기 한순간이라도 더 있다가는, 자신이 완전히 이성을 잃고 말 것을 확신했다.

“하지 마,” 해리엇은 이를 갈며 내뱉고, 그 자리를 벗어났다. 어찌할 바를 모르고 서 있는 초와 세드릭을 밀치고. 댄스 플로어는 첫 번째 곡 중간에 합류한 사람들로 북적거렸다. 그녀가 틈을 비집고 지나가는 동안 그들은 피식 웃거나 키득대거나 소리 높여 “춤 멋졌어, 포터,” 하고 외쳤다. “그보다 형편없는 꼴은 평생 본 적이 없다!”

“싹 다 엿이나 처먹어,” 그녀는 플로어에서 내려서며 내뱉었다. 전과 달리 좀 빠른 곡조가 연주되기 시작하며 그녀의 말을 삼켰다. 눈에 눈물이 차오르는 것이 느껴졌다. 그녀는 영웅적인 괴력을 발휘해 눈물을 참았다. 이것이 분노의 눈물이든 수치심의 눈물이든 자기혐오의 눈물이든, 지금 이 순간 눈을 깜박이지는 않을 것이다.

해리엇은 자신이 이 빌어먹을 무도회를 싫어하게 될 것을, 진작부터 알고 있었다.

 


	72. 72장. 크리스마스 무도회 II (The Yule Ball: Part Two)

 

 

지나치게 많은 학생들이 이 저주받을 무도회에 참석하겠답시고 방학에도 학교에 남았다.

호르몬의 영향에 사로잡힌 악동들이 현관 홀을 가득 메운 광경을 보며 세베루스가 가장 먼저 떠올린 생각이었다. 화려한 옷들을 차려입고, 자신들이 다 큰 어른이라고들 착각하고 있겠지.

그들의 정체는 빌어먹을 두통거리에 불과했다.

그는 자신이 계단을 다 내려갔을 때쯤에는 학생들이 전부 대연회장 안에 들어가 있도록 시간을 끌려고 노력했지만 소용없었다. 미네르바는 중앙계단 아래쪽에 버티고 서서, 엄격한 눈초리로 학생들 무리를 노려보고 있었다. 플리트윅은 찾을 수 없었다. 스프라우트의 부스스한 머리카락도, 덤블도어가 오늘 장착하기로 결정한, 아직 보지 못했지만 어쨌든 참아주기 힘든 시각공해일 것이 분명한 의상도 눈에 들어오지 않았다.

이 우스꽝스러운 헛짓거리를 진행하는 데 뭐 이리 시간을 끈단 말인가?

성인 남성으로서 대단히 키가 큰 축은 아니었지만, 그는 여전히 대부분의 학생들보다는 훌쩍 컸다. 아이들 머리 위로 인파를 훑어보기는 어렵지 않았다. 대표선수 두 명과 그 파트너들이 대연회장 입구 옆에서 대기하고 있었지만, 다른 둘—진짜 유명한 두 사람—은 보이지 않았다. 그러니까, 빅터 크룸과 포터 양이 모두를 기다리게 하는 중이란 말이지? 크룸에 대해서 그가 아는 것은 거의—전혀—없었지만, 평소 행동을 관찰했을 때 크룸은 다른 사람들을 기다리게 하는 것을 즐기며 일부러 느지막이 등장하는 타입의 거만한 푼수로 보이지는 않았다. 포터 양은 확실히 그런 타입이 아니었다. 그녀는 누군가 상기시켜 주기 전에는 자신이 유명하다는 사실을 잊고 살았다.

젠장, 미네르바의 눈에 띄고 말았다. 그녀는 인파를 헤치고 들어가 질서 유지 작업에 착수하라는 뜻이 담긴 손짓을 해보였다. 그는 눈을 부릅뜨고 그녀를 노려보았지만, 그녀는 진작 고개를 돌려 자신을 지나쳐 가려던 아이들 몇 명에게 말을 걸고 있었다. 미네르바와 대화 중인 무리에 속한 소녀 한 명은 보바통에서 온 것이 틀림없었다 (대관식에 참여하는 것 같은 복장을 하고 무도회에 참석할 학생은 거기밖에 없었다).

아이들은 그의 앞에서 허둥지둥 비켜서거나, 적어도 비키려고 노력했다. 현관이 지나치게 붐벼서, 그들이 할 수 있는 일이라고는 불안하게 꿈지럭대는 것이 전부였다. 최소한 녀석들이 제 옷자락에 걸려 넘어지는 꼴을 구경하는 일은 적이 유쾌했다.

하지만 그중 한 명이 넘어지면서 _그에게_ 부딪쳐 왔을 때는 훨씬 덜 유쾌했다.

“미안—” 포터 양의 목소리가 말했다. 그녀는 한 손으로 그의 팔을 붙들었다가, 화들짝 놀라며 도로 내쳤다.

그는 어깨 너머로 돌아보았다. 그리고 비현실적인 충격을 느끼며, 그녀가 아까 계단에 서 있는 걸 본 바로 그 소녀임을 깨달았다. 이 포터 양은 매일같이 그를 성가시게 하는 소녀와 너무 달라 보여서, 두 사람을 미처 연결짓지 못했다.

그는 얼간이가 된 기분으로 돌아서서 가장 먼저 눈에 띄는 학생 녀석들 무리를 향해 짖었다. “움직여라.”

그들이 움직여 길을 터준 다음에도, 포터 양은 그 길로 나아가지 않았다. 그는 미간을 찌푸리고 그녀를 내려다보았다—뭐가 문제지?—잠시 후 그녀는 어깨를 딱딱하게 굳히고 앞으로 움직였다. 이곳에 있고 싶지 않다는 듯한 태도로. 모두가 그녀를 빤히 보고 있었다—어쩌면 화려한 드레스를 보고 있을 수도 있고, 아니면 무수한 다이아몬드로 둘러싸인, 울새 알 크기의 에메랄드를 보고 있는 것일 수도 있었다. 아니면, 그 자신처럼, 이 소녀가 누구인지 헷갈려서 멍청해진 것일 수도 있고. 그는 누군가의 외양이 이렇게 극적으로 변화한 것을 본 기억이 없었다.

그는 그 자리에 가만히 서서, 포터 양이 연회장 입구에 무사히 도달할 때까지 통로를 열어두기 위해 사방으로 불쾌한 기운을 뿜어냈다. 그런 다음 그 자신은 연회장 안으로 서둘러 들어갔다. 입구 옆에서 대기 중인 포터 양을 외면하면서. 다른 모두가 하고 있는 것처럼 그녀를 물끄러미 바라보지 않을 자신이 없었기 때문이다. 정말이지, 그녀를 _다이아몬드로_ 꾸밀 생각을 한 건 누구란 말인가?

그때 그는 작년에 루핀과 자신이 그녀를 도와 눈길 위로 거대한 궤짝을 운반했던 날을 떠올렸다. 그렇지, 아마 그녀가 물려받은 유산 중 하나겠군.

제임스 포터가 그렇게 유복한 명문가 출신이라는 것을, 그 궤짝의 내용물을 보는 순간까지도 그는 제대로 알지 못했다. 그가 아는 순수혈통들은 포터를 향한 조소를 숨기지 않았다. 포터 가문은 세대를 거듭하며 격에 맞지 않는 결혼을 해왔다고들 했다. 제임스 포터와 정확히 몇 촌인지 모르지만 친척지간인 샤를루스 포터만이, 수 세기에 걸쳐 제대로 된 상대와 결혼한 단 한 명의 포터라는 데 모두가 입을 모아 동의했다. 심지어 블랙 가문과 혼인을 맺었는데도 샤를루스 포터를 은근히 따돌리는 순수혈통들도 있었다 (나르시사는 적당한 예의를 지키는 수준 이상으로는 그를 절대 상대하지 않았다). 세베루스는 타고나기를 하층계급 출신이었다. 어린 시절 그의 세상은 마법과 비-마법, 부유한 자와 그렇지 않은 자, 양극단으로 갈라져 있었다. 거드름 피우는 순수혈통들과 어울리며 20년은 살아낸 지금까지도, 그는 그 이분법을 완전히 놓아버리지 못했다. 상류층 순수혈통들에게 한 인간의 계급이나 사회적 위치가 미묘하고 복잡하게 세분화된 것이라면, 그에게 계급 구분은 언제나 뚜렷하고 선명한 것이었다. 그는 포터가 부유하다는 것을 알고 있었다. 그가 오래된 가문 출신이라는 것도 알고 있었다. 하지만 그 궤짝을 보기 전까지는, 포터 가문의 명망이 얼마나 오래 전부터 유지되어 왔는지를 실감하지는 못했었다.

_빌어먹을_ _제임스_ _포터_ , 그는 생각했다. 하지만 울분은 그 언젠가 증오심이 뿌리박고 있던 빈자리를 허허롭게 스쳐 지나갔다. 어떨 때는 과거의 혐오감을 다시 불러내는 것이 다른 때보다 더 어려웠다. 그리고 이제 그는 또 한 번, 마음을 불편하게 하는 공감 능력의 발현을 경험하고 있었다: _포터와_ _릴리는_ _죽었어_ _._ _이_ _자리에서_ _그들의_ _아이가_ _그들의_ _부유함과_ _애정의_ _산물을_ _누리는_ _모습을_ _볼_ _수_ _있는_ _것은_ _나_ _하나뿐이고_ _._

이 빌어먹을 무도회가 자신의 기분을 가라앉힐 것을 그는 진작부터 알고 있었다.

 “세베루스!” 덤블도어가 인사했다. 그는 속이 거북해지는 붉은색에 금색을 덧댄 로브를 입고 있었다—어찌나 그리핀도르스러운 선택인지. “친애하는 내 친구, 설마 벌써부터 기분이 나쁜 것은 아니겠지?”

“저는 _언제나_ 기분이 나쁩니다.” 그렇게 말해봐도 덤블도어는 눈만 더 환하게 반짝거릴 뿐이었다.

이제 학생들이 대연회장으로 꾸역꾸역 들어오고 있었다. 그렇지, 신이시여, 부디 얼른 시작하게 해주십시오, 그래야 끝이 날 테니.

아이들이 저마다 자리를 찾아 앉은 뒤 (나르시사는 지금 그와 시야를 맞바꿀 수 있기를 바랄 것이다. 드레이코가 저렇게 자기만족 가득한 얼굴로 오만하게 걸어오는 모습을 보면 좋아하겠지, 그 옆에 붙은 팬지 파킨슨은 보고 싶지 않겠지만), 미네르바가 대표선수들을 인도해 입장했다.

맙소사, 포터 양은 _위즐리와_ 함께 왔나?

그리고 벌써 그와 다투기 시작한 듯했다. 두 사람 다 주먹을 꽉 쥐고 있었다. 금방이라도 돌아서서 상대방을 한 대 갈길 것처럼.

껑충하니 짧고 소매가 너덜너덜한 중고 로브를 입은 위즐리 옆에 서서도, 포터 양은 지상의 어느 궁전이든 문제없이 걸어 들어갈 수 있을 자태로 보였다. 나르시사라 할지라도 저 드레스를 입은 그녀와 함께 다른 사람 눈에 띄는 것을 부끄러워하지 않을 것이다 (물론, 샤를루스 포터와 마찬가지로, 공적인 자리에서 포터 양에게 “좋은 저녁이에요” 이상의 말을 건네지는 않겠지만).

그는 어째서인지 그녀가 녹색 의상을 고를 것으로 예상했었다. 새까만 머리카락과 하얀색 드레스, 그리고 다이아몬드는 선명한 대비 효과를 자아냈다. 목에 걸린 에메랄드는 온통 번쩍거리는 연회장 안에서도 시선을 끌었다. 그녀가 분장 놀이를 즐기는 어린아이처럼 보인다 해야 할지, 아니면 난생 처음으로 자신이 완전히 어린아이라고 할 수는 없게 되었음을 깨달은 젊은 여성으로 보인다 해야 할지 결정하기는 어려웠다. 올해 여름, 드레이코가 제 부모와 제법 비슷하게 우아한 세련됨을 구사하면서도, 나르시사가 권한 캐비어에는 콧잔등을 찡그렸을 때가 떠올랐다. 청소년기의 눈속임, 한순간은 성년이 될 무렵의 성숙함을 연기하다가도, 다음 순간 그들이 과거에 남겨두고 온 모습을 도로 끌어다 뒤집어쓰는. 그리고 포터 양은… 장차 아주 아름다운 젊은 여성이 될 것으로 보였다.

그 생각이 머릿속에 떠오르자마자, 그는 머릿속을 표백해버리고 싶었다. 그의 학생들 중 몇몇이 심미적 관점에서 보기 좋은 편에 속한다는 사실은, 그 역시 때때로 멀찌감치 떨어진 차원에서 의식하는 것이었다. 하지만 그가 뒤치다꺼리해야 하는 조그만 천치들 중 한 사람의 아름다움을 감상하고 있느니, 차라리 덤블도어의 무릎을 감상하는 편이 나았다. 포터 양이 객관적으로 볼 때 예쁘장하다는 사실과, 그녀가 성인이 되면 아마 더 예뻐질 것이라는 사실은 부인할 수 없었지만, 그 정도를 의식하는 것조차 그는 내키지 않았다. 그 생각을 오블리비아테로 지워버리고 싶었다.

대표선수들은 심사위원들과 같은 테이블에 착석했다. 임무를 마치고 자유로워진 미네르바가 스태프 테이블에 합류했다.

“자,” 그의 옆자리에 앉으며 그녀가 말했다. “오늘 밤을 무사히 보낼 수 있기를 기원하며 건배할까요?”

“기원이 확실히 전달되게 하려면, 학생 중 한 명을 제물로 바치는 것도 방법이지요,” 그는 말했다. 미네르바는 고개를 절레절레 흔들었지만, 그녀의 입가는 미소라고 할 수밖에 없는 호선을 그렸다.

만찬은 속도감 있게 진행되었다. 세베루스는 음식을 거의 입에 대지 않았다. 미네르바가 스치듯 트리위저드 두 번째 과제 이야기를 꺼내기에, 그는 성의 있게 대화에 참여했다. 그 어떤 사소한 세부사항이라도 알아낸다면, 포터 양이 절대 놓치기 힘들도록 명약관화한 방식으로 그녀에게 정보를 전달할 요량으로. 뭐, 적어도 그녀가 웬만하면 놓치기 힘들도록.

아마도 놓치기 힘들도록.

그가 간신히 유지하고 있던 괜찮은 기분은 어이없을 정도로 빨리 시들어 죽었다. 덤블도어가 일어나 선언했기 때문이다. “모두 테이블에서 일어나 준다면, 이제부터는 춤출 시간입니다.”

학생들은 흥분에 차서 재잘거리기 시작했고, 덤블도어가 테이블을 치운 다음 밴드가 연주할 무대를 만들어냈다. 세베루스는 라디오를 전혀 듣지 않았지만, 십대 청소년들을 가르쳐 온 기간이 길었기 때문에 ‘3인의 마녀’ 로고와 멤버들 얼굴이 박힌 각종 상품들을 볼 만큼 보았고, 그래서 등장한 밴드를 한눈에 알아보았다.

그들은 느리고 애수 띤 느낌의 곡을 연주하기 시작했다. 현재 세베루스의 기분과 적절히 어울리는 선곡이었다 (이상하게도, 어디에선가 들어본 느낌도 들었다—아마 학생들이 부르는 것이 귀에 들어온 적 있어 그렇겠지만). 그리고 실제로 그 직후 전개된 상황을 위한 배경음악으로도 적절히 어울리는 곡이었다.

포터 양과 위즐리가 약간의 의견 대립을 겪고 있었다.

“저 두 사람은 뭘 하고 있는 거지요?” 미네르바가 깊은 체념이 담긴 목소리로 물었다. 마치 자신이 그 질문의 답을 결코 좋아하지 않을 것을 이미 아는 사람처럼. 서로에게 위협조로 속삭이며 다투는 포터 양과 위즐리를, 빅터 크룸의 파트너가 빤히 바라보고 있었다. 그러나 포터 양은, 아무래도 더 기다리기 힘들다고 판단했는지, 위즐리의 손을 붙들더니 그를 질질 끌고 댄스 플로어로 척척 걸어 나갔다.

“세베루스, 제발 내가 보고 있는 것이 현실이 아니라고 말해줘요,” 포터 양이 위즐리 손을 자기 허리에 억지로 끌어다 놓았을 때쯤 미네르바가 말했다.

“지금 보고 계신 것이 뭔지 제가 어찌 알겠습니까?” 잘만 하면 그는 지금 미네르바를 따돌리고 이 자리를 벗어나 저 녀석에게 임페리우스를 걸 수 있을지도 모른다…

위즐리의 얼굴은 분노로 팽팽히 굳어 있었고, 포터 양의 어깨도 강철처럼 뻣뻣했다. 다른 커플은 벌써 제각기 춤을 추기 시작한 상태였지만, 빅터 크룸의 파트너는 절박하리만치 불행한 얼굴로 계속 포터 양과 위즐리를 힐끔힐끔 바라보았—멀린과 살라자르여, 그녀는 그레인저였다.

“오 안 돼,” 미네르바는 거의 신음처럼 중얼거렸다. 포터 양이 갑자기 자신과 위즐리의 손 위치를 바꾼 다음, 자기 스스로 춤을 리드하기 시작한 참이었다—이 순간 그녀가 선택할 수 있었던 것 중 최악의 행동이었다.

“도저히 눈 뜨고 볼 수가 없네요,” 미네르바가 말했다.

“그리핀도르 용기도 별 쓸모가 없군요?” 세베루스는 말했다. 솔직히 말하자면, 그는 눈을 뗄 수가 없었다. 눈앞에서 펼쳐지는 광경이 지나치게 그로테스크해서, 그는 매료되었다—아련한 충격과 공포가 동반하는 종류의 매료됨이었지만, 그래도 어쨌든 매료된 것은 맞았다.

“끝났나요?” 미네르바가 한 손으로 눈을 덮은 채 물었다.

“네.”

“거짓말 말아요, 세베루스. 곡이 아직 한참 연주 중이잖아요.”

“그럼 왜 굳이 제게 끝났냐고 물어보셨죠?”

“희망은 품어볼 수 있으니까…”

세베루스는 위즐리와 포터 양이 지금 선보이는 춤과 비교할 만큼 기괴한 장면을 자신이 마지막으로 본 것이 언제였는지 기억나지 않았다. 만인이 지켜보는 무도회장에서 이와 동일한 수준의 범죄가 자행된 적은 아마 없었으리라 그는 확신했다. 어둠의 마법사·마녀들의 비밀스러운 집회에서는 또 모르지만, 어쨌든 이런 환경에서는 역사상 최초일 것이 분명했다. 시시한 사람들, 그보다 비위가 약한 사람들은 아마 지금 미네르바처럼 시선을 피했을 것이다.

포터 양이 댄스 플로어 위에서 위즐리를 조종하고 있는 꼴은 왈츠의 악랄한 패러디라 할 만했다. 세베루스는 그녀가 이런 식으로 화가 난 모습은 본 기억이 없었다. 작년 언젠가, 쌓이고 쌓인 답답함과 울분이 폭발해 그의 사무실에서 울음을 토해낸 적은 있었다. 그리고 그가 특별히 더 세심한 노력을 기울여 개자식으로 행동할 때마다, 그녀는 속수무책의 분노를 담아 그를 노려보곤 했다. 심지어 그녀를 잘못 자극하는 바람에 그녀의 우발적 마법 발현(accidental magic)으로 그 자신이 상처를 입은 지도 한 달이 채 지나지 않았다. 하지만 지금처럼 결의에 찬, 불타는 듯한 앙심을 품은 그녀의 얼굴은 한 번도 본 적이 없었다. 그녀가 얼마 전까지 그에게 수작을 걸어오던 방식과 비슷하게, 이것은 좀 더 어른의 분노였다. 엉엉 울거나 무력하게 발을 구르는 대신, 다만 똘똘 뭉쳐 악의로 표출되는 분노. 위즐리에게 상처받고 극도로 화가 난 결과, 포터 양은 이제 복수심에 사로잡혀 다른 것이 보이지 않는 듯했다.

웬만하면 그는 그녀의 복수를 즐거이 구경했을 것이다. 복수의 과정에서 그녀가 자기 자신에게까지 창피를 주고 있지만 않았어도. 바로 그 부분이 슬리데린과 그리핀도르가 갈리는 지점이었다. 슬리데린도 그리핀도르도, 복수를 꿈꾸는 데는 주저하지 않았다. 하지만 진정한 슬리데린이라면 복수의 파장이 자신에게는 미치지 않도록 확실히 해두는 법이었다. 하지만 진정한 그리핀도르는 자제력 따위는 집어치우고 자기 자신이 휘말리든 말든 개의치 않아서, 결국 복수당하는 사람보다 크게 나을 것 없는 신세가 되고 마는 것이다.

그렇다 해도 위즐리가 대단히 얼빠져 보이는 효과 하나는 확실했다. 자신보다 30cm는 더 작은 여자아이의 손에 끌려 비틀대는 꼬락서니 하고는. 그가 만인의 웃음거리가 되는 광경은 흐뭇한 구경거리였다. 세베루스는 그가 대체 무슨 짓을 해서 포터 양을 저렇게까지 성나게 만들었는지 궁금했다. 입장할 당시의 불퉁거림이나, 만찬 내내 그녀를 무시한 것 이상의 무언가가 있었음이 분명했다. 그가 현관 홀에서 그들을 봤을 때만 해도 두 사람은 싸우고 있지 않았는데…

그때 그는 자신이 지팡이 끝부분을 손톱으로 쓰다듬고 있음을 자각했다. 누군가에게 저주를 날리기 위한 준비동작처럼. 자각하자마자 동작을 멈추긴 했지만.

“고드릭과 헬가여,” 미네르바가 한숨을 쉬었다. 이제 위즐리는 포터 양을 뿌리치고 보란 듯이 쿵쾅대며 댄스 플로어를 벗어나고 있었다.

포터 양은 혼자 서 있었고, 조그만 잡놈 새끼들이 그녀를 비웃어댔다. 오늘 밤 세베루스는 기숙사 점수를 듬뿍 감점하게 될 예정이었다… 그중에서도 상당량을 위즐리에게서, 만일 오늘 그 얼뜨기를 다시 만난다면 말이지만. 사실 그럴 가능성은 낮았다—아마도 위즐리는 숨어서 제 상처를 핥으러 어딘가에 처박혀 나오지 않을 테니.

그레인저가 그녀에게 다가서려 했지만, 포터 양은 그 접근을 거부한 뒤 자리를 떨치고 나갔다. 그 뒷모습을 바라보는 그레인저의 얼굴로 보아, 가까이 다가가면 아마도 눈에 눈물이 고인 것을 볼 수 있을 듯했다. 하지만 그레인저는 그녀를 쫓아가지 않았다. 어쩌면 그레인저의 명망 드높은 지능에, 과하게 강박적인 기억력 이상의 총명함도 포함되었을지 모르겠다. 지금 상태로는, 그녀가 쫓아가 봤자 포터 양은 그 결정을 후회하게 만들 것이 뻔하니까.

전에 비해 훨씬 불쾌한 두 번째 곡이 시작되었다. 빅터 크룸이 그레인저에게 다가가 대화를 나누고 있었다. 잠시 후 그는 그녀의 손을 잡고 댄스 플로어를 벗어났다. 그들은 스태프 테이블에 가까운 쪽으로 움직였기에, 음악소리만 아니었어도 그들의 대화를 엿들을 수 있었을 것이다. 평소라면 세베루스는 그들의 대화 내용을 파악하려 애쓰지 않는 척하는 데 더 꼼꼼한 노력을 기울였겠지만, 지금은 미네르바도 똑같은 시도를 하고 있어서 굳이 기력을 낭비하지 않았다. 그레인저는 속으로는 아픔을 삭이면서 겉으로는 활발하게 평소처럼 대화하려고 노력하는 듯한 얼굴을 하고 있었다. 그러니까, 그녀와 포터 양도 싸우는 중이었군?

혹시 위즐리를 사이에 둔 삼각관계 문제라면, 세베루스는 녀석을 다람쥐로 변신시켜서 다음 만월 밤에 루핀에게 먹일 작정이었다.

그레인저가 크룸의 손을 꼭 쥐었다 놓은 뒤, 그를 떠났다. 크룸은 떠나가는 그녀의 뒷모습을 바라보고 서 있었지만, 조금 전 포터 양이 위즐리의 뒷모습을 바라보고 섰던 것과는 사뭇 다른 눈빛이었다.

“이것 참,” 미네르바가 중얼거렸다. 크룸은 이제 다과가 준비된 테이블 쪽으로 멀어지고 있었다. “그래도 이보다 더 끔찍할 수도 있었으니까요.”

“그가 그녀에게 총이라도 쐈다면야 가능했겠죠,” 세베루스는 대꾸했다.

미네르바는 동의의 의미인 듯한 한숨을 지었다. “이런 밤이면, 더 이상 젊지 않다는 것이 차라리 기쁠 지경이군요.”

세베루스도 같은 생각이었다. 무도회에 참석해야만 한다면, 그는 차라리 괴팍하고 나이 먹을 만큼 먹어서 주위 모든 사람을 싫어하는 지금 자신이 마음에 들었다. 싫어하는 사람들이 반쯤 헐벗은 꼴로 으슥한 구석에 숨은 것을 적발해 가면서 이 밤을 보낼 수 있으니까. 젊고 어리석고 주위 모든 사람을 싫어하는 학생으로 무도회에 참석하는 것보다야 훨씬 나았다. 당시의 그는 볼품없이 성질만 더러웠고, 백만 년이 지나도 그의 파트너가 되고 싶어 하는 사람은 없었을 테니까.

“나는 춤을 추고 싶네요,” 미네르바가 불쑥 말했다.

“운이 좋으시군요, 당신의 코앞에서 무도회가 진행 중이니,” 세베루스는 말을 받았다. “그 소원을 이루기는 어렵지 않을 겁니다.”

미네르바는 한쪽 눈썹을 치켜세우고 그를 빤히 바라보았다. 한순간 그는 갈피를 잡지 못했지만, 곧 깨달았다—

“설마 농담이시겠죠.”

그녀의 눈썹은 여전히 위태로운 기울기를 유지하고 있었다. “내게 빚이 있을 텐데요.”

“무슨 근거로 말입니까?”

“1987년 퀴디치 결승전, 슬리데린-그리핀도르 경기.”

그는 말없이 그녀를 노려보았다. 왜냐하면 그 역시 그녀만큼 좋은 기억력의 소유자였고, 따라서 그녀의 말이 옳음을 알았기 때문이다.

“내가 더 끔찍한 다른 방법으로 빚을 갚으라 요구하지 않는 것에 감사하세요,” 그녀가 말했다. 눈에는 덤블도어 풍의, 다만 더 사악한 버전의, 반짝거림을 담고서.

“감사하지만 이것도 충분히 끔찍합니다,” 그는 냉랭하게 대꾸했다. “부디 이 밤이 가기 전에 당신이 위즐리 쌍둥이의 손을 탄 칵테일을 마시길 빌지요.”

“그 두 사람이 활개치고 다닐 걸 아는 만큼, 나는 알라스터를 본받아 오늘 밤은 휴대용 수통에 담아온 것만 마실 예정이에요.”

“왜 덤블도어를 기다리지 않으시고?” 그녀에게 떠밀려 일어서면서 그는 불평했다.

“행여나 아직 당신 눈에 포착되지 않았을까 해서 알려주자면, 그는 올랭프와 함께 춤추고 있어요. 아니면 벌써 칵테일에 입을 댄 건가요? 지극히 현명하지 못한 행동이에요, 세베루스, 저 위즐리 쌍둥이들이 활개칠 오늘 밤 같은 때—”

“전 열두 개의 베조아르(bezoar)를 각각 소매 다른 부분에 꿰매 넣어 놨어요.”

무대 위의 밴드가 세 번째 곡을 연주하기 시작할 때—30세를 넘긴 사람들이 춤을 추기에 더 적절한 곡이었다—미네르바는 그를 잡아끌고 댄스 플로어로 향했다. 포터 양이 위즐리를 잡아끌던 것보다는 훨씬 더 우아하게. 그렇게 끔찍한 일만은 아니었을 것이다. 만약 그가 이 순간의 매초 매분을 혐오하지만 않았다면. 춤추는 것 자체는 그리 끔찍하지 않았다, 다른 사람과 부대끼는 것이 문제였지. 특히나 지금처럼, 플로어가 십대 아이들—학생들로 우글우글할 때는.

“좋아 보이세요, 교수님,” 마침 빙글빙글 돌며 그를 지나쳐 가던 데이비스 양이 말을 건넸다. 세베루스는 그녀를 무시했다.

“그녀가 말을 건 상대는 내가 아니었어요,” 미네르바가 웃음기를 감추지 못하며 말했다.

“춤을 추고 싶다고 하셨죠. 추는 동안 대화까지는 협의하지 않았습니다.”

미네르바는 그에게 보란 듯이 고개를 절레절레 저었다.

“세베루스, 이렇게 보게 되어 즐겁네,” 덤블도어가 지나쳐 가면서 말했다. 밉살맞게 눈을 반짝거리고 있었다 (지금은 스프라우트와 춤을 추는 중이었다).

“저는 즐겁지 않네요,” 세베루스는 딱딱거렸다.

곡이 끝나고, 미네르바가 밴드에게 박수를 보냈다. 세베루스는 무시했다.

“내 뜻에 맞춰줘서 고마워요, 세베루스,” 미네르바는 그의 무례함에도 굴하지 않고 말한 다음, 덤블도어와 스프라우트에게로 향했다. 세베루스는 툴툴거린 다음 가능한 한 빨리 플로어에서 벗어났다. 느릿한, 오해하기 힘들 만큼 로맨틱한 발라드가 연주되기 시작했고, 꽤 여러 쌍이 댄스 플로어를 떠나고 있었다. 벌써 인파가 꽤 줄어든 듯했다. 지금 자리를 뜨는 사람들보다 더 많은 수가 진작에 무도회를 제쳐두고 다른 곳으로 향한 것처럼.

그는 자신의 얼굴에 면도날처럼 얇은 미소가 떠오르는 것을 느낄 수 있었다. 이제 슬슬 나가서 장미덤불을 몇 개쯤 뒤엎어볼 시간이었다.

그리고 그러는 와중에 포터 양의 춤을 언급하며 비웃고 있는 누군가를 발견하면… 일단 그쪽부터 시작해도 좋을 것이다.

* * * * *

해리엇은 앞을 제대로 보지 않고 댄스 플로어 밖의 인파를 헤치고 나왔다. 출구를 향해—적어도 출구 쪽이길 바라는 방향으로. 자신이 지나가는 곳이 어디쯤인지도 알아보기 힘들었다. 사람들이 지나가라고 시원스럽게 비켜주지도 않았고.

그러다 그녀의 밤이, 그럴 수 있다면, 한층 더 최악으로 치달았다. 정신없이 걷다가 다프네 그린그라스와 정면으로 충돌했기 때문이다.

해리엇은 다프네가 자신을 밀쳐낸 다음, 그녀의 탁월한 춤 솜씨에 대해 뼈아픈 한마디를 던지고 지나가거나 뭐 그럴 줄 알았다. 예상하지 못했던 것은 다프네가 야단스럽게, 마치 그녀를 보게 되어 신이라도 난 것처럼 말을 거는 일이었다. “해리엇! 거기 있었구나, 이렇게 마주칠 수 있어서 정말 다행이야. 나 화장실을 좀 들러야 할 것 같은데—함께 가지 않을래?”

그러더니 그녀는 해리엇의 팔을 꽉 붙들고 잡아당겼다. 그동안 해리엇은 앞을 안 보고 걷다가 자신이 평행우주로 가는 문을 지나온 건지 고민하고 있었다. 다프네 그린그라스가 그녀를 보면 기뻐하고, 사람들이 바지를 머리에 쓰고 다니는 우주.

다프네에게 끌려가면서, 해리엇은 인파가 잠시 갈라진 틈으로 마커스 플린트를 보았다. 플린트는 눈을 가늘게 뜨고 인파를 훑어보고 있었다. 다프네는 옆문으로 해리엇을 끌고 나왔다. 그리고 사람들이 벌써 구석구석 숨어들어 입술을 맞대기 시작한 서늘한 복도를 지나, 화장실로 밀어넣었다.

화장실 문을 닫자마자 그녀는 해리엇의 팔이 갑자기 달아오른 쇳덩이로 변하기라도 한 듯 홱 놓아버렸다. 그리고 해리엇에게서 한 발 떨어졌다. 고작 한 발이었지만, 훨씬 더 멀리 떨어진 장소로 후퇴하는 느낌이었다.

“조금 전의 내 행동에 대해서 사과하겠어,” 그녀는 정중한 말투로 차갑게 말하며 거울을 향해 돌아섰다.

해리엇은 화장실의 개인 칸을 슬쩍 살폈다. 만전을 기하기 위해 직접 다가가 문을 두드려 보았다. 모든 칸이 비어 있었다.

수도관에서 물이 새는 소리가 침묵 속에서 쓸쓸히 울려 퍼졌다.

“이게 무슨 기습 작전이었다면,” 해리엇은 말했다. “더 많은 사람을 참여시켰어야 한다고 생각해.”

다프네는 고개를 들어 거울을 통해 그녀에게 사나운 눈길을 쏘아보냈다. “실례지만 나는 무도회에서 너를 기습하려는 계략을 짜는 것보다 한없이 더 흥미로운 할일이 많이 있어.”

“그럼 대체 뭣 때문에 날 이 망할 화장실까지 끌고 온 거야?” 해리엇이 그녀를 바라보는 동안, 그녀는 드레스 안의 숨겨진 주머니에서 콤팩트를 꺼냈다. 다프네의 야회복은 작은 구슬로 섬세하게 장식되어 있었고, 해리엇이 이제껏 본 가운데 가장 정교한 레이스로 가장자리를 덧댄 것이었다. 소매의 저 진주는 손으로 한 땀씩 꿰매 놓은 것일까? 해리엇이 견문이 넓은 편은 아니었지만, 가까이서 보니 이 드레스는 좀 오래되어 보였다. 수십 년간 물려 내려온 것처럼. 뭐, 그녀도 보석류를 물려받았으니, 다프네가 드레스를 물려받는 것도 불가능한 일은 아닐 것이다.

“난 호위가 필요했어,” 다프네는 이제 콧등에 분을 톡톡 칠하며 말했다. “네가 마침 편리한 위치에 있었고.”

“혹시 _너를_ 여자화장실에서 기습 공격할 사람이라도 있었어?” 해리엇은 미심쩍게 물었다. 비꼬려고 한 말이긴 했지만, 다프네의 손이 멎었다.

“어리석은 소리 그만둬,” 그녀는 말했다. 하지만 그 말에 담긴 경멸은 그녀의 드레스 레이스처럼 정교하지 않았다. 그녀는 계속해서 분을 발랐다.

“좋아,” 해리엇은 어깨를 으쓱해 보였다. “그럼 난 가볼게.”

다프네가 거울을 통해 그녀와 똑바로 눈을 마주쳤다. “원하는 대로 하렴.”

해리엇은 그녀에게 의심스러운 표정을 쏘아보내며 문을 향해 손을 뻗었다… 그러다 말고 다프네의 립스틱이 번져 있는 걸 눈치챘다. (파르바티와 마찬가지로 완벽한) 화장 아래 그녀의 안색은 창백해 보였다. 그리고 그 눈에 떠오른 기색은 어딘가…

해리엇은 플린트의 가늘게 뜬 눈, 누군가를 찾는 듯했던 그 표정을 떠올렸다. 그때 다프네의 손가락이 자신의 팔을 꽉 쥐어왔던 감각이, 지금도 환각처럼 남아 팔을 근질거리게 했다. 그녀 자신의 눈도 가늘어졌다. 무언가가 묵직하게 뱃속에 내려앉았다. 조금도 마음에 들지 않는 무언가가. 그녀는 그것이 뭔지 자신이 이해하고 있다는 기분이 들면서도, 뭔지 잘 알 수 없었고, 알고 싶지 않았지만… 알아야만 할 것 같았다.

“떠나려던 거 아니었니?” 다프네가 빠져나온 머리카락 한 가닥을 귀 뒤로 쓸어넘기며 물었다.

“진짜로, 내가 왜 여기 있어?” 해리엇은 되풀이해 물었다.

다프네가 콤팩트를 닫는 소리가 화장실에 날카롭게 메아리쳤다. 그러고 나서야 그녀는 해리엇을 향해 돌아섰다. 짐승의 발톱처럼 손가락을 구부리고, 얼굴에는 뾰족하니 어두운 감정을 띄우고. “어쩌면 난 그냥 네가 불쌍했는지도 모르지. 네가 모두 앞에서 아주 바보 같은 모습을 보였다는 이야길 들었어. 어쩌면 난 네가 다른 사람들의 비웃음을 피해 이런 데 숨어들 기회를 환영하리라고 생각했는지도 몰라. 행여라도 팬지가 너와 마주쳤더라면, 그녀는 사정 봐주지 않고 네게 비수를 날렸을 테니 말이야.”

해리엇은 자기 자신의 손가락도 발톱처럼 구부러드는 것을 느꼈다. “어찌나 사려 깊으신지,” 그녀는 으르렁거렸다. “네가 빌어먹을 거짓말쟁이인 걸 내가 벌써 알고 있어서 안됐구나. 네가 너 자신 말고 다른 사람을 생각해줄 리 없지, 난 그걸 알아, 그렇지 않았다면 네 동생이 나와 만나는 걸 막지 않을 테니까.”

그녀는 이곳을 박차고 나가기 위해 몸을 돌렸지만, 그전에 다프네가 받아쳤다. “어떻게 감히? 내가 내 가족을 위해, 자매들을 위해 무엇을 할 수 있는지, 네가 알기나 해?” 그녀의 손이 또 떨렸지만, 이번의 떨림은 분노였다. “너는 _위험해_ , 포터. 어둠의 표식이 월드컵 경기장에 나타났어! 너는 어둠의 군주의 적이야. 아스테리아가 너와 친하게 지내면, 그 애가 무사하리라 생각해?”

다프네는 그녀에게 한 발짝 다가왔다. 그 뾰족하고 어두운 감정이, 해리엇의 심장을 찔러왔다.

“너, 내 동생에게서 떨어져,” 그녀가 독살스럽게 속삭였다. “그러지 않으면, 내가 내 가족을 위해 어떤 일까지 저지를 수 있는지 알게 될 거야.”

그러더니 그녀는 해리엇을 옆으로 밀치고 먼저 화장실을 나갔다. 해리엇은 다시 한 번 혼자가 되어, 꼼짝 않고 서서 쓸쓸히 떨어지는 수도관 물소리를 듣고 있었다. 심장이 날뛰어 갈비뼈가 욱신거렸다. 자신의 얼굴이 대리석으로 변한 것처럼 차갑게만 느껴졌다.

_너는_ _어둠의_ _군주의_ _적이야_ _…_

_어둠의_ _표식이_ _월드컵_ _경기장에_ _나타났어_ _!_

_저게_ _왜_ _여기_ _있어요_ _?_ 그녀는 시리우스에게 물었었다.

_우리도_ _몰라_ _._

_누군가_ _내가_ _죽기를_ _바란다는_ _거겠죠_ _,_ _그럼_ , 할로윈 밤, 그녀는 스네이프에게 말했다.

_그래_ _._ _그렇지_ _._

_아스테리아가_ _너와_ _친하게_ _지내면_ _,_ _그_ _애가_ _무사하리라_ _생각해_ _?_

해리엇은 몸을 떨었다. 갑자기 이 화장실에 단 한 순간도 더 머무르고 싶지 않았다.

복도로 나오자, 구석의 그림자들은 여전히 정열적으로 입술들을 부딪치고 있었다. 그녀는 상관하지 않았다. 그들이 서로 쪽쪽거리느라 바쁘다면 그녀가 한 짓을 떠올릴 시간이 없을 테니까.

현관 홀로 들어서자, 다른 누군가와 붙어 있지 않은 사람이 한 명 보였다. 적어도 이 순간 절대 보고 싶지 않았던 사람은 아니었다.

“거기 있었구나, 해리,” 조지가 말했다. 그는 혼자서—프레드 없이, 그리고 파트너인 후플푸프도 없이—계단 맨 아래칸에 주저앉아서, 조그만 캡슐처럼 보이는 것을 저글링하듯 이쪽 손 저쪽 손으로 던졌다 받고 있었다. “허마이니가 널 찾고 있었어.”

해리엇의 마음속에서 다양한 감정들이 물결쳤다. 하지만 물결이 가라앉은 다음에는, 허마이니와 길이 엇갈린 것이 차라리 다행으로 느껴졌다. “난 솔직히 지금 누구도 만나고 싶지 않아.”

조지는 모호하게 찬성하는 듯한 소리를 냈다. “뭐, 어차피 그녀는 위층으로 올라갔어.”

해리엇의 일부는 허마이니를 찾으러 가고 싶었다. 하지만 또 다른 일부는, 지금 조지와 계속 얘기하는 것조차 내키지 않는다며 목소리를 높였다. “혹시 그녀가 다시 내려오는 걸 보면, 그냥 나는 잠시 혼자 있고 싶다고 전해줘,” 그렇게 말하고 그녀는 발을 움직였다—어디로 갈지 정해놓은 것은 없었지만. 그냥 이 자리를 벗어나고 싶을 뿐이었다.

“안젤리나랑 프레드랑 나 셋이서, 누가 널 따라갈지 제비뽑기를 했어,” 조지는 느긋하게 말하며, 계속해서 손에 든 캡슐을 던졌다 받았다 했다. “내가 이겼지. 네가 론과 싸우는 중일지도 모른다는 생각이 들어서, 이걸 너에게 주려고 가져왔어.”

그리고 그는 캡슐을 그녀 쪽으로 던졌다. 무심결에 받아들자, 손바닥 위에 놓인 캡슐은 갈색이 점점이 박힌 흰색의 매끈한 재질이었다. “이게 뭔데?”

“우리의 차기작. 카나리아 크림이랑은 달리, 상대를 속여서 먹일 필요도 없어. 그냥 캡슐을 비틀어 열고 목표물을 향해 던지면, 상대는… 뭔가로 변할 거야.” 그는 싱글싱글 웃었다. 썩 선량해 보이는 웃음은 아니었다.

“뭔가로?”

“각각 달라. 개구리든, 강아지든, 새끼돼지든, 거북이든—지나치게 위험한 동물은 없어, 변신 후의 목표물은 너에게 꽤 불만스러운 상태일 테니까.”

그녀는 웃음을 터트려야 할지, 눈알을 굴려야 할지 마음을 정할 수 없었다. “얼마나 오래 가는데?”

“그게 말이야.” 그는 아까보다 더 애교 있게 씩 웃었다. “지금으로서는, 우리가 해독제를 줄 때까지 지속돼. 아직도 몇 가지 사소한 오류를 고치려는 중이거든. 시험작이란 거지.”

오 맙소사. “그걸 왜 나한테 줘?”

“네가 론이랑 싸우고 있을 줄 알았다고 했잖아. 조금쯤 네게 힘을 보태주고 싶었어.” 그는 일어섰다. “혹시 오늘 밤에 그를 보게 될 때를 대비해 갖고 있어. 물론…” 이번의 미소는 첫 번째와 비슷하게, 조금쯤은 사악했다. “내가 먼저 그 녀석을 보면, 네게 선수를 양보하지는 않을 거지만.”

그러더니 그는 그녀의 머리를 툭 쓰다듬고 털레털레 대연회장 안으로 들어갔다.

해리엇은 조그만 캡슐을 물끄러미 내려다보았다. 론을 강아지나 새끼돼지로 변신시킨다고 해서 기분이 딱히 나아질 것 같지는 않았다. 어떻게 하면 기분이 나아질지, 감도 잡히지 않았다. 어쩌면 시간을 거슬러 되돌아가 자기 자신을 강아지로 만들면 좀 나을지도 모른다. 그러면 무도회에 가지 않아도 되고, 오늘 밤의 일은 일어나지 않을 테니까.

대연회장 안에서 쿵쾅거리는 음악소리가 새어나왔다. 그리로 다시 들어갈 생각은 없었다. 대신, 그녀는 현관 문을 열고 나와 화려하게 꾸며진 장미정원으로 들어섰다.

나무마다 요정불이 걸려서 자갈 깔린 길과 그 옆으로 우거진 덤불들을 흐릿하게 비췄다. 군데군데 그리스풍의 석상들이 영웅적인 포즈를 취하고 서 있었고, 어딘가에서 물이 졸졸 흐르는 소리가 들려왔다. 전체적으로 마음을 달래주는 풍경이었다, 벤치마다 앉아 입맞추고 있는 커플들만 아니었다면.

“재빠르기도 하다,” 그녀는 한숨처럼 중얼거렸다.

그녀는 자갈길을 따라 정처없이 걸었다. 조지가 했듯 캡슐을 일없이 던졌다 받았다 하면서. 정원은 춥지 않도록 마법이 걸려 있었다. 하늘에서는 눈이 포슬포슬 떨어져 덤불 위로 가볍게 내려앉았지만, 팔을 드러내고 있어도 불편하지 않았다. 공기 중에서는 얼어붙은 땅과 장미 냄새가 났다. 차갑고도 달콤한 향기.

그녀는 물동이를 안고 있는 여성 형상의 조각 옆에 멈춰 서서, 조각상을 향해 캡슐을 던지면 무슨 일이 일어날까 생각해 보았다. 돌로 된 거북이가 생길까?

생울타리 저편에서 나뭇가지가 우지끈 밟히는 소리가 났다. 젠장—해리엇은 지금 누구도 마주치고 싶지 않았다.

그녀는 조각상 뒤로 잽싸게 몸을 숨긴 뒤, 덤불을 돌아들어 다른 쪽 길로 향했다. 그러다 하마터면 발을 밟을 뻔한 사람이—

일단, 지금 이 순간 세상에서 가장 보고 싶지 않았던 사람은 아니었다. 그건 무덤에서 일어난 볼드모트일 테니까—그 다음엔 팬지 파킨슨—그 다음은 론이었다. 하지만 그녀가 세상에서 네 번째로 보고 싶지 않았던 사람이었다. 뺀질뺀질한 교구 목사 복장을 하고 매끈한 금발을 깔끔하게 쓸어넘긴 그는 벤치에 앉아서—손에 든 장미꽃의 꽃잎을 하나씩 떼어내고 있나? 적어도 그녀의 눈에는 그렇게 보였다. 하지만 장미꽃은 그 직후 순식간에 소멸해버렸기 때문에, 확신할 수는 없었다.

“여기서 뭐하는 거지, 포터?” 말포이는 느릿느릿 일어서서 자기 로브를 툭툭 털며 물었다—그리고 떨려 나오는 것은, 역시나, 하얀 장미꽃잎이었다.

“정원 손질,” 그녀는 쏘아붙였다. 그가 혼자인 듯 보여서 실로 다행이었다. 레이스 치렁치렁한 분홍색으로 몸을 감싼 퍼그 얼굴의 몬스터와 함께 있지 않아서. “뭐하는 거로 보여?”

“나 스스로 알아볼 수 있었다면, 물어봤겠니?” 그는 비웃었다.

“누군가를 모욕하려고 판을 까는 거라면 물어보겠지, 그래,” 그녀는 말했다. “저리 꺼져.”

“내가 먼저 왔어, 포터. 너한텐 대체 무슨 일이 있었던 거야?”

“무슨 뜻이야, 무슨 일이 있었냐니?” 그녀는 고개를 숙여 자기 모습을 점검했지만, 드레스는 멀쩡해 보였고, 엄마의 에메랄드 목걸이는 여전히 그녀의 목 아래서 반짝였고, 머리 위에서는 여전히 티아라가 두개골을 조이는 듯한 느낌이 전해지고 있었다.

“무슨 일인가 있었던 게 틀림없으니까,” 말포이가 손가락 세 개를 들더니 하나씩 꼽기 시작했다. “우선, 넌 _롱바텀_ 이랑 데이트하는 데 동의했지. 그 다음엔 _위즐리_ 와 파트너를 했고, 그러더니 이제는 가만히 앉아 자기 일에 신경 쓰고 있는 사람한테 와서는 꺼지라고 하고 있잖아. 누구한테 무슨 저주라도 당해서 뇌가 전부 줄줄 녹아 사라지기라도 한 거야?”

“성 지하에서 너랑 같은 공기를 마신 게 원인이겠지, 분명. 그럼 먼저 실례할게, 내 뇌세포를 하나라도 더 잃어버리기 전에 난 가겠어.”

“네가 위즐리를 용서할 생각이 아니길 빌어,” 그녀가 돌아서려는 찰나 말포이가 말했다.

쥐고 있던 캡슐 위로 그녀의 손가락이 꾹 말려들었다. “네가 신경 쓸 일이 아닐 텐데?”

“난 그저 네가 또 잘못된 결정을 내리는 꼴을 보기 싫을 뿐이야.”

“잘못된 결정이란 이 대화를 계속 이어나가는 일 같은 걸 말하는 거지.” _넌_ _지금_ _금방이라도_ _또다시_ _족제비로_ _변신당할_ _위험에_ _처했다는_ _걸_ _알아야_ _해_ _._

“너도 알 테지만, 위즐리는 널 아주 바보로 보이게 만들었어. 녀석이 그레인저에게 푹 빠져 정신 못 차리는 건 누구라도 알 수 있었을 거야.”

무언가 음습한 것이 화살 같은 빠르기와 압력으로 해리엇의 심장을 관통했다. 그녀는—아주, 느리게—돌아섰다. 말포이는 순간 불안해진 얼굴을 했지만, 그 표정은 아까 전 장미처럼 금방 사라졌다. 그는 히죽 웃었다.

“내가 아픈 델 건드렸나?” 그가 고소하다는 듯한 말투로 물었다.

“네 여자친구는 어디 있니, 말포이?” 해리엇은 낮은 목소리로 물었다. 그가 새끼돼지로 변해 꽥꽥거리며 돌아다니는 꼴을 보면 얼마나 속이 시원할지 상상하지 않으려고 노력하면서.

그는 얼굴을 붉혔다. 그에게서 풍기던 세련된 분위기가 어쩐지 조금 흐트러졌다.

“팬지는 내 여자친구 아니야.”

“그럼 걔가 너한테 딱 달라붙어 침 흘리게 놔두지 말아야지. 그녀도 널 완전히 얼간이로 보이게 만들고 있다는 걸 알아둬.” 그녀는 자리를 벗어나기 위해 돌아서며, 어깨 너머로 쏘아붙였다. “그리고 어장관리는 개자식들이나 하는 거야!”

“학교에서 제일 한심한 남자애들 두 명 말고는 아무도 너에게 무도회 파트너 신청을 해주지 않았다고 해서, 나에게 화풀이하지 마, 포터!” 그가 그녀의 뒤통수를 향해 소리쳤다.

팔이 빳빳하게 굳었다. 손에 쥔 캡슐이 손바닥을 더 세게 파고들었다. 그녀는 그 손을 들어 던졌다—

옆쪽의 덤불을 향해서. 그의 재수없고 잘난 척하는 뾰족한 얼굴을 후려쳐 주고 싶은 마음은 굴뚝 같았지만, 누군가를, 그 누구라도, 프레드와 조지가 원상태로 돌려주기 전까지 거북이 모습에 갇혀 벗어날 수 없는 상태로 만들고 싶지는 않았다.

말포이의 경우에는 특히 더. 왜냐면 프레드와 조지는 절대 그를 원상태로 돌려주려 않으려 할 테니까.

그녀는 씩씩거리며 분노로 부들부들 떨리는 발을 옮겼다. 장미덤불을 산산조각으로 폭파해버리고 싶었다. 아니면 그리스 조각상 중 하나의 목을 베어버리거나. 이 장소에서 당장 벗어나고 싶었다. 그녀는 위즐리 부인이 가장 최근에 떠준 스웨터를 입고, 도비가 선물해준 끔찍하게 못난 양말을 신고, 진이 크리스마스 선물로 보내준 책을 끌어안고서 침대 안에 웅크려 누워 있고 싶었다. 앞으로 1만 년간 누구와도 말하지 않을 수만 있으면 좋을 텐데, 아니면 오늘 밤 있었던 일을 모두가 잊어버릴 때까지만이라도.

이 빌어먹을 장미정원에서 나가는 길은 대체 어느 쪽이지?

길이 꺾어지는 대로 커브를 돌다가, 그녀는 돌로 만든 순록의 코에 얼굴을 박을 뻔했다. 순록의 등에서는 맑은 물이 높다랗게 솟아올라 밤공기와 어울려 춤추고 있었다. 그 뒤로 돌아가려 했을 때, 그녀는 깊게 우렁우렁 울리는 해그리드의 목소리를 들었다.

“당신을 본 순간, 나는 알았어요,” 해그리드는 이상하게 허스키한 목소리로 말했다.

해리엇은 동작을 정지했다. 그녀는 아아아주 천천히 무릎을 굽혀, 순록 옆에 쪼그리고 앉았다. 순록의 발굽 위에 올라앉은 딱정벌레에 시선을 고정하고, 그녀는 지금 들려오는 대화가 자신이 상상하는 내용이 아니기만을 빌었다…

“무엇을 알았나요, 아그리드?” 맥심 부인이 중얼거렸다—아니, 가르랑거렸다.

오 아니 아니 _안_ _돼_

“내 이름은 엔리 8세(I’m ’Enery the eight I am),” 해리엇은 그들의 대화를 듣지 않으려고 입속으로 중얼거리기 시작했다. 그리고 온 길로 되돌아가기 위해 엉금엉금 기었다. “엔리 8세가 바로 나라네, 나라네, 나는 옆집 과부랑 결혼을 했다네 (’Enery the Eight I am, I am, I got married to the widow next door)…”

로저 데이비스와 플뢰르가 뒤편 덤불에 숨어 키스하고 있었다. 아까 이쪽으로 올 때만 해도 그들이 거기 있는 걸 보지 못했는데. 일단, 그들도 너무 바빠 그녀가 왔다 가는 걸 눈치채지 못한 듯해 다행이었다.

그들을 지나친 다음, 그녀는 몸을 일으켜 발걸음을 서둘렀다.

몇 분쯤 후, 해리엇은 자신이 아주 멋지게 길을 잃었다고 결론을 내렸다. 이렇게 정원 깊숙이까지 들어온 사람은 그녀 말고는 아무도 없었다. 다시 말해 그녀는 지극히 혼자였다. 옷을 거의 걸치지 않고 창을 든 전사 조각상 하나를 제외하면, 눈에 보이는 거라곤 끝없이 이어지는 젠장맞을 장미덤불뿐이었다. 길이 돌고 돌아 결국에는 입구로 되돌아가기를 바라면서도 크게 희망은 품지 못하고, 그녀는 계속 앞으로 걸었다. 온 길을 돌아가려고 하면 완전히 길을 잃어버리리란 것을 알았기 때문이다.

덤불 하나를 옆에 두고 코너를 돌았을 때, 그녀는 자신이 틀렸었음을 깨달았다. 이렇게 깊숙이까지 들어온 사람이 둘이나 더 있었다. 그 두 사람은 서로 완전히 뒤엉켜 있었다. 빈틈없이 밀착된 두 사람의 손과 발이 상대의 팔과 허리와 어깨 위로 어지러이 미끄러졌다. 키가 더 큰 쪽의 긴 검은 머리카락이 두 사람의 얼굴을 뒤덮었다.

그 직후 그녀는 두 사람 다 드레스를 입고 있는 것을 알아보았다. 한쪽은 진회색, 다른 쪽은 레이스와 구슬로 촘촘히 장식된 흰색의, 눈에 익은 드레스였다. 다프네 그린그라스와 트레이시 데이비스가, 장미덤불 하나에 기대어 뒤엉켜 있었다.

해리엇의 머릿속에 가장 먼저 든 생각은, _덤불에_ _가시가_ _있을_ _줄_ _알았는데_ 였다. 그러고 나서야 그녀는 두 사람이 떨어져 앉아서 충격과 혐오감이 뒤섞인 표정으로 자신을 뚫어지게 보고 있음을 알아챘다.

오 _젠장_.

그녀는 당장 이 자리를 벗어나야 했다. 그러지 않으면, 언젠가 도비가 나타나 그 여자 손님의 머리 위로 케이크 접시를 떨어뜨렸던 날 밤에 페투니아 이모가 마법을 알았다면 해리엇에게 퍼부었을 온갖 끔찍한 저주보다 더 심한 꼴을 당하고 말 것이다.

잠시 생각할 틈도 없이—생각을 좀 하는 게 좋았을지도—해리엇은 딱 붙은 장미덤불 두 그루 사이로 뛰어들었다. 비좁은 틈으로 몸을 빼내는 동안, 드레스가 가시에 걸려 당겨지는 것이 느껴졌다. 알고 보니 가시가 있기는 있었나 보다. 그녀는 몸을 던져 그 틈새를 빠져나와, 그 서슬에 떨어트린 티아라를 잡아채 손에 쥐고, 높이 늘어선 생울타리를 따라 난 길을 내달렸다. 불편한 신발을 신고 낼 수 있는 최대한의 속도로.

그 길의 끝에 다다를 무렵, 그녀의 머리 옆으로 솟은 덤불에 어디선가 주문이 날아와 명중했다. 그녀는 재빨리 몸을 웅크리고 팔로 머리를 감쌌다. 그리고 덤불 반대편에서 깩깩거리는 비명소리를 들었다.

“포셋, 후플푸프에서 10점 감점이다!” _굉장히_ 친숙한 목소리가 으르렁거렸다. “그리고 래번클로에서도 마찬가지로 10점이다, 스테빈스!”

스네이프! 심장이 거세게 뛰었다. 해리엇이 스네이프와 함께 있다면, 트레이시와 다프네도 감히 그녀를 살해할 생각은 못할 것이다! 그리고 그는 그녀가 살해당하도록 놔두지도 않을 것이다.

덤불 뒤에서 그에게로 가기 위해 허둥지둥 발을 옮기려는 찰나, 생울타리에 뚫린 구멍 틈으로 새로운 목소리가 흘러들었다—말포이의 목소리만큼 싫은 목소리도, 해그리드의 목소리만큼 당황스러운 목소리도 아니었지만, 그렇다고 반가운 목소리도 아니었다.

“그러니까 이런 식으로 재미를 보고 있단 말이지, 스네이프.”

무디? 그녀는 몸을 다시 웅크리고 조심스레 잔디 위에 무릎을 내렸다. 녹색 드레스를 고를 걸 그랬다는 생각이 들려고 했다. 그랬다면 한밤중의 정원에 몸을 숨기고 돌아다니며 사람들 말을 엿듣기 더 편했을 텐데.

“덤불에 숨어든 꼬맹이들을 쫓아다니며 괴롭히는 것이 이제 유일한 소일거리로군, 안 그래? 덤블도어가 어둠의 마법을 금지하고, 옛 친구들은 거의 다 감옥에 처박혀 있으니 말이야.”

해리엇은 그의 의족이 철컹철컹 자갈길 위로 끌리는 소리를 들으며, 두 사람이 생울타리를 돌아 이쪽으로 오지 않기만 빌었다.

“재미를 보기 위해 어둠의 마법까지 필요하지는 않죠,” 스네이프의 목소리에는 드래곤 꼬리에 돋아난 뿔처럼 촘촘히 위협이 박혀 있었다. “당신이 제일 잘 알 텐데요.”

“오 그렇지,” 무디가 부드럽게 대꾸했다. “나는 옛날의 네놈을 알아—너와 카르카로프 같은 놈들.” 의족이 철컹거리는 소리가 가까이 왔다. 스네이프는 그녀가 서 있는 통로와 그 사이의 생울타리 끄트머리에 아슬아슬하게 가려지는 위치에 서 있어서 보이지 않았다. 그의 로브 뒷자락만 그녀의 시야에 들어오는 땅바닥에 살짝살짝 스쳤다.

“카르카로프는 최근 수상하게 안절부절못하고 있더군,” 무디가 말했다. “캐물어도 이유를 말하지 않고 말이야—나를 친구로 생각하지 않는 것 같아. 왜 그런지 아나, 스네이프?”

“내게 물어보는 이유를 모르겠군요.” 그녀는 보지 않아도 스네이프가 이를 드러내고 있을 것을 알았다. “그가 두려워하는 것이 나를 두렵게 하지는 않아요.”

“오, 하지만 내 생각에는 그럴 것 같은데,” 무디가 속삭였다. “나는 자유롭게 풀려난 죽음을 먹는 자라면 누구든 그것을 겁낸다고 생각하네.”

해리엇의 심장이 불규칙하게 뛰었다. 무디의 목소리에 깃든 악의에, 속이 거북해졌다. 그녀는 이 대화를 더는 듣고 싶지 않았다—그가 저렇게 스네이프를 조롱하는 것을—

그녀는 신발 한 짝을 벗어서, 생울타리 너머로 있는 힘껏 던졌다. 제발 땅 위로 떨어져 소리를 내라 덤불에 걸리지 말고—

신발이 반대편 땅바닥으로 떨어지며, 작게 _털썩_ 소리를 냈다.

“대화하기 좋은 장소는 아니군,” 무디가 갑자기 온화해진 목소리로 말했다. “그럼 또 보세, 스네이프. 하고 있던 훌륭한 일 계속 하시지.”

스네이프는 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 무디의 의족이 끌리는 소리가 멀어졌다. 그에 맞서는 스네이프의 발소리는 들려오지 않았다.

해리엇은 자갈이 긁히는 소리가 희미해지다 완전히 사라질 때까지 기다렸다가, 숨어 있던 생울타리 너머로 고개를 슬쩍 내밀어 보았다. 그리고 하마터면 심장마비가 올 뻔했다. 스네이프가, 깊이를 가늠할 수 없는 눈으로 그녀를 똑바로 응시해왔기 때문이다. 그의 로브는 빛을 흡수하는 것 같았다. 주위를 밝히는 요정불의 희미한 빛이 새까맣게 소용돌이치는 천 위로 미약하게 반짝거렸다. 로브의 스타일 때문에 그의 온몸은 마치 날카롭게 벼려진 칼날처럼 보였다.

“미스 포터,” 입을 열 때 으르렁거릴 듯했던 그의 목소리가, 그녀의 이름을 부르는 중간에 무심하게 변했다. “뭘 하고 있었지?” 그가 그녀의 뒤쪽, 생울타리 사이로 난 길을 노려보며 물었다.

“산책 중이에요.” 그녀는 신발을 벗은 한쪽 발을 드레스 안쪽으로 숨겨 넣었다. 그에게 맨발이 보이지 않도록. “산책하기 좋은 밤이잖아요, 그렇지 않아요?”

“네 드레스는 어떻게 된 거냐?” 가늘게 뜬 눈으로, 그는 지팡이를 들어 그녀의 치마 쪽을 가리켰다. 그녀는 시선을 내려, 아름다운 흰색 직물 이곳 저곳이 자잘하게 찢어지고 보풀이 일어난 것을 발견하고 쓰라린 마음이 되었다.

“길을 잃어서 장미덤불을 뚫고 지나왔거든요.” 그녀는 무심결에 손으로 드레스를 쓸어내렸다. 정말 아름다운 드레스였는데…

스네이프가 모호한 소리를 냈다. 조금 전 현관에서 조지가 냈던 소리와 이상하게 비슷했다. 그는 지팡이를 오른쪽으로 휙 움직였다. 잠시 후, 그녀의 신발이 그의 반대편 손으로 날아들었다. “신발 신고 안으로 들어가거라.”

그녀는 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. “전 밖이 좋아요.” 사실 새빨간 거짓말이었다—다프네와 트레이시를 목격하기 전만 해도 그녀는 다시 건물 안으로 돌아가고 싶어 안달이 나 있었고, 스네이프와 마주치지 않았다면 곧장 그리핀도르 기숙사로 직행해 방문을 잠그고 틀어박혔을 것이다. 하지만 지금은… 뭐. 그녀는 들어가고 싶지 않았다.

“포터 양.” 스네이프가 위협조로 말했다. “네가 잊어버렸을까 해서 말해주는데, 너는 이 시합에 _아주_ _중요한_ _것을_ _걸고_ _있다_.”

_네_ _목숨_ , 그녀가 서 있는 옆 덤불을 휘감아 도는 바람이 속삭였다. 밖에 나온 후 처음으로 그녀는 몸을 떨었다.

“그러니 네가 안에 있는 편이 낫겠구나,” 그가 말을 맺었다.

“당신은 밖에 있잖아요,” 그녀는 지적했다. “당신과 함께 있으면 되지 않나요?”

“되지 않고 말고,” 마치 그런 질문을 하는 것만으로도 그녀가 제정신이 아니라는 투였다.

“왜 안 돼요?”

“포터 양, 우리 두 사람이 한밤중에 나란히 정원을 산책하는 걸 남들이 보면 어떻게들 반응하리라 생각하지?”

그 어조에 귀가 화끈거렸다. 얼마 전 자신이 그의 처소에 무작정 쳐들어갔던 밤, 덤블도어의 노크소리가 들렸을 때 스네이프의 얼굴에 떠올랐던 표정은 지금도 생생했다. 그러자 이제 얼굴도 화끈거렸다. 쿵쿵 뛰는 심장이 화로에 풀무질이라도 하는 것처럼.

“오,” 그녀는 중얼거렸다.

“들어가라,” 그가 말했다. “당장.”

해리엇은 입술을 세게 깨물었다. 안에 들어가고 싶지 않았다. 덤불 저편에서, 그녀는 자신이 혼자 있기를 원한다고 생각했었다. 아무도 보고 싶지 않다고. 하지만 이제 그것이 아니었음을 깨달았다. 그녀는 단지, 둘씩 딱 달라붙은 사람들 곁을 지나치며 연회장에서 행복하게 춤추고 있을 사람들을 떠올리고 싶지 않았다. 기숙사 방에 돌아가 침대에 웅크리고 누워, 기분이 엿같지 않은 척하려고 애쓰고 싶지도 않았다. 그녀는 이 자리에 머무르고 싶었다. 눈송이가 하늘하늘 떨어져 내리는 이 정원에서, 자신이 조금 전 화장실에서 다프네와 어떤 대화를 나눴는지 스네이프에게 이야기하고 싶었다—그가 뭐라도 기분 좋아질 말을 해주길 기대해서는 아니었다, 그는 거의 항상 그러지 않으니까. 그가 나쁜 일을 모두 물리쳐 주리라 믿어서도 아니었다. 다만 어째서인지 몰라도, 그와 함께 있으면 해리엇은 조금 더 안심할 수 있었고 더 용감해질 수 있었기 때문이다. 그녀는 그가 울프스베인과 늑대인간에 관해 무엇을 더 알아냈는지 듣고 싶었다. 만찬 내내 크룸이 허마이니에게 이야기를 들려주던 것처럼. 그녀는 스네이프와 함께 정원을 거닐며, 숨어 있는 학생들을 찾아 덤불을 날려버리는 그를 옆에서 구경하고 싶었다. 가슴이 아릴 만큼 불공평했다. 초와 세드릭은 함께 춤을 출 수 있고, 허마이니는 만찬 내내 그녀에게만 온전히 관심을 쏟으며 말 걸어주는 사람이 있고, 다른 모두가 각자 벤치 하나씩 차지하고 앉아서 마음 내키는 대로 끌어안고 입맞출 수 있는데, 그녀는 아무리 해도…

심장 뛰는 소리가 점점 더 크게 귀를 울렸다. 뜨거운 피가 혈관을 타고 흐르며 쿵쿵대는 소리에, 머릿속이 꽉 차버린 듯했다. 그녀는 절벽 위에 위태롭게 서 있었다. 절벽 반대편에서 불어오는 바람이 그녀를 뒤로 밀어주어서, 간신히 떨어지지 않고 서 있었다. 하지만 바람의 방향은 언제라도 바뀔 수 있었고 그러면…

_그럼_ _네가_ _좋아하는_ _건_ _누구야_

나는… 왜…

_넌_ _요즘_ _마치_ _누군가를_ _짝사랑하는_ _것처럼_ _행동해_

그가 그녀의 얼굴을 들여다보았다. 그러더니 자기 어깨 너머를 살폈다. 마치 그녀가 무엇을 보고 있는지 의아한 것처럼

_넌_ _항상_ _정신이_ _딴데_ _가_ _있고_ _감정_ _기복이_ _심해졌는데_ _내_ _생각엔_ _그게_ _분명히_

“왜 그러지?” 그가 다시 그녀에게로 경계 섞인 눈길을 돌리며 물었다.

그리고 바람이…

…바뀌었다.

입을 뗄 수가 없었다. 숨 쉬는 것도 벅찼다. 온몸의 피가 빠져나간 듯, 심장이 둥실 떠올라 목을 틀어막았다.

그 순간 할 수 있는 일은 하나밖에 없었다.

그녀는 도망쳤다.

_나는_ _—_

그녀의 주위로 정원이 어지러이 헤엄쳤다. 장미꽃과 얼음의 향기가 입 안을 가득 메우고, 발 아래 닿는 자갈이 꿈틀거렸다.

_나는_ _—_

머리가 텅 빈 것처럼 가볍게 느껴졌다. 그 안에는 오직 한 가지 생각만이 남았다. 그 생각이 너무나 강력해서, 장미덤불에 명중한 주문처럼 다른 모든 생각을 흩날려버리기라도 한 듯이.

_나는_ _—_ _스네이프를_ _—_ _좋아해_ _(I—fancy—Snape)._

 


	73. 73장. 침대 밑의 가시 (I Left a Thorn Under Your Bed)

 

세베루스는 포터 양이 도망치는 것을 지켜보았다.

그는 방금 무슨 일이 있었는지 전혀 이해하지 못했다. 그를 물끄러미 보고 있던 그녀의 얼굴이 점점 더 충격으로 물들었고, 그 직후에는 공포가 찾아들었다. 마침내 그녀는 벌집이라도 건드린 것처럼 날쌔게 도망쳐버렸다.

그는 자신의 손에 남은 신발을 내려다보았다.

“이걸 나보고 어쩌라고?” 그는 이를 사리물고 중얼거렸다.

* * * * *

해리엇은 정신없이 현관 앞 계단을 달려 올라갔다. 머릿속을 지배하는 단 하나의 생각은 숨어야 한다는 것이었다—숨어숨어숨어야해. 그리핀도르 기숙사로—자신의 사주식 침대 안에—커튼을 닫고—그 누구에게도 다시는 얼굴을 보이지 않은 채 혼자 죽어버릴 수 있는 곳으로, 그래서 그녀의 풍화된 유골이 서글픈 뼛조각 더미로 10년 후 침대 시트 아래서 발견되도록—

성공했을지도 모른다, 현관 앞 홀에서 미끄러져 넘어지지만 않았다면.

발목에 무언가 작고 단단한 것이 부딪쳐 왔고, 달려가던 그녀의 추진력이 합해져 그녀는 우지끈 넘어지는 나무처럼 엎어졌다.

제때 팔을 들어 몸을 받치는 데 실패하는 바람에, 턱이 돌바닥에 정통으로 부딪히며 그 통증에 시야가 별천지로 폭발했다.

저도 모르게 신음을 흘리며 그녀는 몸을 일으켜 무엇에 걸려 넘어졌는지 살폈다. 무언가 작은 것이 그녀의 치마 밑에서 몸부림치고 있었다. 그녀는 페티코트를 걷어 올리고—

개 한 마리를 발견했다. 보송보송, 붉은 기가 도는 털을 가진, 솜털같이 부드러운 작은 개. 어쩌면 포메라니안 품종일 수도 있겠다는 생각이 들었다. 그 개는 눈앞이 빙빙 도는 듯 멍한 얼굴을 하고 있었다—아마도, 무섭게 돌진해오는 무언가에 떠밀려 엎어진 직후 같은 얼굴.

호그와트에 어째서 개가…

 _그냥_ _캡슐을_ _비틀어_ _열고_ _목표물을_ _향해_ _던지면_ _,_ _상대는_ _…_ _뭔가로_ _변할_ _거야_ , 지금 이 자리에서 3미터쯤 떨어진 자리에 서서, 조지가 말했었다. 선량하지 못한 미소를 띠고. _개구리든_ _,_ _강아지든_ _,_ _새끼돼지든_ _,_ _거북이든_ _—_ _지나치게_ _위험한_ _동물은_ _없어_ _,_ _변신_ _후의_ _목표물은_ _너에게_ _꽤_ _불만스러운_ _상태일_ _테니까_ … _혹시_ _오늘_ _밤에_ _그를_ _보게_ _될_ _때를_ _대비해_ _갖고_ _있어_ _._ _물론_ _내가_ _먼저_ _그_ _녀석을_ _보면_ _,_ _네게_ _선수를_ _양보하지는_ _않을_ _거지만_.

그녀는 물끄러미 개를 내려다보았다. 그 개는 정신을 차리려는 것처럼 머리를 흔들고 있었다. “론?”

개가 그녀를 올려다보며 깽깽 우는 소리를 끝도 없이 토해내기 시작했다. 그리고 네 발로 일어서려고 펄쩍 뛰어오르다가 실패했다.

“이런 맙소사—” 그녀가 손을 뻗어 그를 들어올리려 하자, 그는 그 손을 물려고 했다. “이 _개자식_ ,” 그녀는 폭발했다. 개는 화들짝 놀라며 다시 엎어졌다. “좋아! 평생 거기 그러고 있든지, 내가 신경이나 쓸 줄 알—”

대연회장의 열린 문으로 웃음소리가 새어나왔다. 그녀는 꽁꽁 얼었다—아니, 하지만 괜찮았다. 안에서 웃고 있던 누군지 모를 사람은, 저 안에서 일어난 뭔지 모를 일로 웃고 있었다.

개는 다시 한 번 일어서려고 시도했다. 불안정하게 흔들리던 다리는 그가 한 걸음 앞으로 내디디려 할 때가 되자 도로 휘청하며 접혔다. 솔직히, 그는 몹시 불쌍해 보였다.

“꼴좋다,” 그렇게 중얼거리며 그녀는 몸을 일으켰다. 아차, 신발 한 짝을 스네—

오, _하느님_.

해리엇은 정신없이 계단 쪽을 내다보았다. 자기 자신의 생명과 온전한 정신을 지키기 위해 달려가는 중, 이었다 그녀는. 그리고 계속해서 달려갔을 것이다, 이것만 아니었다면—

“왈왈! 왈왈왈!” 그녀의 뒤통수에 대고 개가 짖었다.

시선을 밑으로 내리며, 그녀는 그를 제대로 보기 위해 치맛자락을 끌어모아 한쪽으로 치웠다. 그는 펄쩍 뛰어서 뒷발로 서려는 자세를 취하다 도로 쓰러졌다.

“내 도움이 필요 없는 줄 알았는데.”

그 대답으로 나온 낑낑거리는 소리에는 패닉이 스며들어 있었다. 얼굴에 떠오른 것은 확실히 패닉처럼 보였다, 그 뾰족한 강아지 얼굴 위로 그녀가 읽어낼 수 있는 만큼은. 해리엇은 신발 안 신은 쪽 발을 계단 한 칸 위에 내디딘 채 망설였다. 여전히 심장 부근에 단단히 똬리를 튼 분노의 반대편에, 상대적으로 무력한 작은 동물의 모습으로 성 안에 홀로 남아, 자기가 어떻게 되었는지 아는 사람조차 세상에 두어 사람뿐인 상황에서 론이 느낄 공포를 놓고 저울질해 보았다…

대연회장에서 또 한 번 와락 웃음소리가 터져 나왔다. 기억 속에서 그것과 비슷한 웃음소리가 여전히 메아리치고 있었다. 그녀는 치맛자락을 쥔 손에 힘을 주었다—

“드레이코?” 팬지 파킨슨의 목소리가 중앙계단에 가려 보이지 않는 복도 저편에서 들렸다. “드레이코, 거기 있는 거 너야?”

해리엇의 심장이 공포로 흠칫했다. 만약 _팬지가_ 지금 이런 꼴로 서 있는 자신을 본다면—

그녀는 개를 들어 안고 재빨리 계단을 뛰어 올랐다. 뚱뚱한 숙녀 초상화 앞에 다다를 때까지 멈추지 않고 달렸다. 초상화 앞에서도, 술에 취한 숙녀에게 “요정불(Fairy lights)!”이라고 외칠 수 있을 만큼만 멈췄다가 기숙사 휴게실로 달려 들어갔다.

휴게실이 거의 비어 있어서 정말 다행이었다. 커플 한 쌍이 소파에서 입맞추고 있었지만, 그녀를 돌아보기에는 너무 바쁜 것 같았다.

품속의 개가 찡찡거렸다. 몸을 딱딱하게 굳히고 그녀는 그를 내려놓았다.

“자,” 그녀는 소파 위에서 뒤엉켜 있는 커플을 방해하지 않으려고 조그맣게 속삭였다. “기숙사 돌아왔으니까, 내 도움은 필요 없겠지.”

하지만 그녀가 걸음을 떼려는 순간 그는 펄쩍 뛰어올라 그녀의 치마를 붙들었다. 낑낑 울며 매달려서는 치마를 이로 물고 놓지 않으려 들었다.

“뭐야?” 그녀는 낮게 쏘아붙이며, 눈으로는 입맞추고 있는 커플을 살폈다. 그들은 여전히 그녀에게 낭비할 관심 따위는 없어 보였다.

개는 뒷발을 굽히고 앉아서 앞발을 들어올렸다. 마치 다시 안아올려 달라고 부탁하는 것처럼. 그는 벌벌 떨고 있었다—확연히 공포에 질린 기색으로.

끙 신음하며, 그녀는 도로 그를 안아올렸다. “알았어, 네 방까지 데려다주면 되잖아…”

해리엇은 남자기숙사로 가는 계단으로 들어가 론의 방으로 올라갔다. 문 아래로 새어나오는 빛은 없었고, 노크했을 때 답도 없었다. 문을 열자 방 안은 어둡고 텅 비어 있었다. 벽난로에조차 불이 없었다.

“뭐, 따분하겠지만 어쩔 수 없어. 프레드와 조지를 만나면 네가 어디 있는지 말해줄게.”

하지만 그녀가 론의 침대에 그를 올려두고 떠나려 하자, 개는 깽 짖으며 우당탕 침대에서 뛰어내렸다. 그녀의 치마 아래로 파고들더니, 그녀의 발목을 휘감고 웅크려 벌벌 떨었다.

“네 기숙사 방이잖아, 멍청아!” 그녀는 발목을 뿌리치고 그를 넘어서 가려고 했지만, 그는 한사코 그녀를 따라 깽깽 울며 뛰었다. 그 울음소리가 너무 처량해서 그녀는 다시 그를 집어들 수밖에 없었다. “대체 _뭐가_ 문제야?” 그는 그녀의 팔꿈치 안쪽으로 파고들며 얼굴을 묻었다.

“넌 내 방에 못 들어와. 여기 있어야 해. 이것 봐, 그냥 여기 네 침대에 올라가 있으면 내가 커튼을 닫아줄게, 그럼 아무도 널 못 볼 거야, 네가 그냥 삐쳐서 틀어박혀 있다고 생각할걸—”

하지만 그는 내려놓으려는 그녀의 시도에 필사적으로 저항하다가 그녀의 팔을 할퀴기까지 했다. 손 아래로 그의 심장은 너무나 빠르고 세차게 뛰어서, 심장이 안에서 뛰쳐나오지나 않을까 걱정될 정도였다. 그리고 온몸이 불안할 정도로 격렬하게 떨렸고, 눈은 너무나 커다랗게 뜨여서 검은 눈동자 주변의 흰자위가 훤히 다 보였다.

“알았어,” 그녀는 짜증스러움과 혼란스러움을 숨기고, 달래는 말투로 입을 열었다. “알았어 그럼, 여기 혼자 안 놔둘게. 다 괜찮아.”

마침내 그는 저항을 멈췄다. 하지만 손 아래 느껴지는 심장 박동은 여전히 너무 빨랐다. 방 밖으로 나와 문을 닫자, 호흡은 조금씩 느려지기 시작했다. 그리고 그들이 다시 기숙사 휴게실로 내려올 즈음엔 간신히 진정한 듯 다시 그녀의 품에 늘어졌다. 한숨을 내쉬며, 해리엇은 여자기숙사로 가는 계단을 올랐다. 그리고 방문 바로 앞에서 잠깐 멈췄다.

“만약 이 안에 라벤더와 파르바티가 있으면,” 그녀는 중얼거렸다. “난 너를 그들에게 넘겨 주의를 돌리고 그 틈에 도망칠 거야.” 그는 귀를 납작하게 접고서 그녀에게 바짝 붙었다.

하지만 기숙사 방은 비어 있었다. 그녀가 벽난로를 지나치자 난롯불이 화르륵 타올랐다. 하지만 사람은 그녀—와 개—뿐이었다. 그 직후 거울에 비친 자신의 모습이 눈에 들어왔다.

그녀는 충격에 개를 떨어트렸다. 그가 깽 짖으며 그녀의 침대 위로 떨어졌지만, 그것조차 거의 의식하지 못했다.

그녀의 화장이… 머리가… 그녀의 _드레스가_ …

눈 화장이 심하게 번져 있었다. 그녀가 무심코 손가락으로 관자놀이까지 쭉 문지른 것처럼. ‘매끄니’ 마법약은 최선을 다해 그녀의 머리카락과 싸웠지만, 반쯤은 이미 패배한 듯했다. 그녀의 머리카락은 뱀 둥지처럼 여기저기 골고루 삐쳐 있었다.

하지만 최악은… 최악은 드레스 상태였다. 치마 부분은 가시에 찢기고 풀밭과 돌바닥 때문에 군데군데 얼룩져 있었다. 그리고 상체 부분에는 아까 넘어지며 찢어진 턱의 상처에서 피가 흘러내려 묻어 있었다.

그녀는 망할 _메두사_ 같은 꼴을 하고 있었다. 그것도 방금 자기 목을 베러 온 인간 한 명을 죽여 없애고 돌아온 메두사.

이런 꼴로 그녀는 스네이프 앞에 서 있었다.

“멀린 제발—누구든 죽여줘!” 외마디 비명처럼 내지르고, 그녀는 침대 위로 풀썩 쓰러져 베개로 자기 얼굴을 거세게 내리눌렀다. 그렇게 하면 질식한 기억이 그녀의 머리를 빠져나가기라도 할 것처럼.

빌어먹을 무도회, 빌어먹을 크리스마스, 빌어먹을 _모든_ _것_.

그녀는 평생 이렇게 바보가 된 기분을 느껴본 적이 없었다.

스네이프, 는 어른이다.

스네이프, 는 그녀의 선생님이다.

스네이프, 는 스네이프 자체 기준으로도 기껏해야 그녀에게 가까스로 친절한 정도였다.

스네이프는 그녀를 외면하고 그녀를 아이 취급하고 늘 그녀를 억지로 참아주는 것처럼 행동한다.

그녀는 사납게 베개를 내던지는 과정에서 거의 개를 침대 밖으로 밀칠 뻔하면서 고함을 질렀다. “ **지랄 엿처먹을**!”

개가 낑낑 울었다. 거의 그녀를 나무라는 듯한 소리로. 그러더니 침대 반대쪽 끝에 가서 옹송그리고 누웠다.

“난 이걸 지금 당장 벗어 내버릴 거야,” 중얼거리고, 그녀는 치마를 홱 잡아당겼다. 머릿속 절반은 마냥 울고 싶었다. 다른 절반은 기숙사 안의 모든 것을 파괴하고, 거울을 산산이 부서트리고, 돌바닥에 불을 지르고, 지붕을 가루로 만든 다음, 벽을 와르르 무너뜨리고 싶었다.

해리엇은 몸을 일으켜 자신의 드레스를 내려다보고, 정말로 울고 싶은 기분이 되었다. 그렇게 아름다웠는데…

문이 열렸다.

양팔로 머리를 감싸 안아 자기 머리카락을 숨기고 싶은 충동을 억누르느라, 손가락이 손바닥을 아프게 파고들었다. 하지만 들어온 것은 라벤더나 파르바티가 아니었다. 그 둘보다 나으면서도 그 둘보다 더 보고 싶지 않았던 사람이었다.

허마이니가 문가에 서 있었다. 머리카락이 약간 부스스해진 것 말고는 여전히 저녁때 중앙계단을 내려오던 그 모습 그대로 아름다웠다. 그녀는 분명 누군가에게 화장실로 끌려가서 그녀의 존재 자체가 자기 여동생의 목숨에 위협이라는 소리를 듣지도, 정원에 나갔다가 드레이코 망할 말포이를 만나지도, 타인의 장미정원 밀회를 우연히 엿보는 바람에 목숨이 위험해지는 상황을 겪지도 않았던 것이 틀림없었다.

조금 전 조지와 만났을 때가 다시 떠올랐다. _허마이니가_ _널_ _찾고_ _있었어_ , 그는 말했다. 하지만 허마이니가 그동안 계속 자신을 찾고 있었을 리는 없었다. 그 대부분의 시간을 그녀는 크룸과 춤추면서 즐겁게 보냈어야 했다.

두 사람은 서로를 응시했다. 허마이니는 계단을 뛰어오른 듯, 약간 숨을 몰아쉬고 있었다.

그 다음 순간 허마이니의 얼굴이 일그러지더니 그녀는 와락 울음을 터트렸다.

해리엇은 그녀를 멍하니 바라보았다.

“오, _해리엇_ —” 허마이니가 황급히 달려와 해리엇을 끌어안고 어깨에 매달렸다. “정말, 정말, 정말 미안해!”

해리엇은 혼란에 빠져, 이상한 각도로 팔을 들어올린 채 앉아 있었다. 허마이니는 그녀를 붙들고 엉엉 울었다. 한순간, 해리엇의 심장은 어떻게 반응할지 갈피를 잡지 못하고 망설였다—하지만 연회장에서 들은 잔인한 웃음소리, 정원에서 느낀 외로움, 그리고 조금 전에야 깨달은 충격적인 진실이 머릿속을 메아리치며 심장을 지끈 조였고, 그래서 그 순간 허마이니가 곁에 있다는 사실에 고마움 말고는 아무것도 느낄 수 없었다. 해리엇은 긴장했던 몸을 늘어뜨리며, 그녀를 마주 포옹했다. 허마이니의 팔은 그녀를 조금 더 꽉 끌어안고, 오래도록 그 자리에 머물렀다. 해리엇은 이 포옹이 끝나지 않기를 바랐다.

마침내 허마이니가 몸을 물리고 앉아 자기 눈을 문질렀다—그러다 해리엇의 모습을 제대로 보고, 그 눈이 화등잔만 하게 커졌다.

“오, 해리엇,” 그녀의 목소리는 이제 절망스럽게 들렸다. “네 드레스! 무슨—무슨 일이 있었던 거야?” 그러더니, 답을 기다리지도 않고 또 한 번 외쳤다. “네 턱! 잠깐만—”

그녀는 벌떡 일어서더니 방에서 자기가 쓰는 쪽으로 달려갔다. 그리고 트렁크를 뒤적거려 응급처치 상자를 꺼내서는 서둘러 되돌아왔다. 그녀는 아주 조심스럽게 해리엇의 턱에 난 상처를 소독하며, 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 해리엇은 너무 지쳐 있어서, 굳이 할 말을 찾지 않아도 되는 것이 그저 고마웠다. 허마이니의 눈은 울어서 발개져 있었지만, 이제 그녀는 자제력을 되찾은 듯했다.

“일단… 이걸 지우자,” 그녀는 해리엇의 눈 바로 아래쪽 뺨을 가볍게 만지며 말했다.

눈 화장을 지운 뒤에야, 해리엇은 자신이 무시무시한 하피 같다는 기분을 좀 덜어낼 수 있었다. 하지만 그녀의 머리 위쪽, 삐죽삐죽 얽히고 설킨 난장판은 어찌할 방도가 없었다. 매끄니 마법약이 꾸덕꾸덕하게 머리카락 사이사이에 뭉쳐 있었고, 그녀는 지금 당장 머리를 감고 싶지 않았다—허마이니가 얼떨떨하게 내뱉은, “파르바티는 대체 이 마법약을 얼마나 쓴 거야?”라는 물음으로 유추해 보자면, 이걸 다 씻어내려면 백만 년이 걸릴 것이다. 그녀는 그저 잠옷으로 갈아입고 침대로 기어들어가 오늘 밤에 일어난 일을 전부 잊어버릴 때까지 잠들고 싶었다.

“해리엇?” 해리엇이 등 뒤로 팔을 돌려 곡예하듯 후크를 풀고 있을 때 허마이니가 조심스럽게 말을 걸었다.

“응?” 그녀는 돌아보지 않고 대답했다. 그녀는 자신이 지금 여전히 조금쯤 화가 나 있는지, 아니면 그냥 부끄러운지 알 수 없었다. 그냥 자신이 아주, 아주 피곤하다는 것만 알았다.

“나는—너한테—말하고 싶은 게 있어.” 허마이니가 양손으로 자기 배를 꾹 눌렀다. “내가 하고 싶은 말은—네 말이 맞았다는 거야.”

자기 발을 내려다보고 있어서, 그녀는 해리엇의 혼란스러운 표정을 보지 못했다. 그저 계속 말을 이을 뿐이었다. “난 너에게 비밀을 털어놓으라고 강요하면서 내 비밀은 얘기하지 않으려 했어. 나는—나는 너에게 말해줘야 할 의무가 있었어. 내가—내가 정말로 좋아하는… 사람은—”

그녀가 하려는 말이 뭔지 깨닫기 시작한 해리엇은, 그 순간, 화들짝 개의 존재를 기억해냈다.

“안 돼!” 그녀는 외쳤다.

허마이니는 움찔 한 발 뒤로 물러섰다. 그녀는 놀란 듯하면서도 약간 상처받은 얼굴을 했다. “뭐?”

 _젠장_ _,_ _젠장_ _,_ _젠장_. “난—난 알아.” 해리엇은 무릎에 힘이 들어가지 않았다. 공포에 질린 얼굴을 하지 않으려고 너무 애쓰고 있었기 때문이다. “너는—너는 굳이 말하지 않아도 괜찮아. 나는 이미 다 아니까.”

“하지만…” 이제 허마이니는 혼란스러운 얼굴이었다. “그래도 직접 말해주고 싶었…”

“그러지 않아도 돼. 괜찮아.” 해리엇의 눈이 재빨리 침대를 훑었지만 그는 보이지 않았다—어딘가로 기어들어가 숨은 것일까? 영리한 선택이었다, 오늘 저녁 그가 한 행동 가운데 최초로. “그냥 내게 말해주고 싶어 하는 마음만으로 충분해.”

허마이니는 안도하는지, 아니면 김이 샜는지 모를 얼굴을 해보였다. 그러더니 해리엇을 등 뒤에서 끌어안고, 어깨에 머리를 기댔다. 해리엇이 그녀보다 상당히 키가 작은 편이었으니, 그러려면 목이 좀 아팠을 것이다.

해리엇은 손을 들어 어색하게 그 머리를 토닥였다. 허마이니의 머리카락은 뻣뻣하고 끈적끈적한 사포 느낌이 났다. 그녀도 매끄니 마법약을 잔뜩 바른 것처럼. 그래도 여전히 해리엇의 머리카락보다는 천만 배 나았다.

그렇게 허마이니와 서로 기대고 서 있는 동안 그녀는 깨달았다. 자신이 한 말은 진심이라는 것을. 이제 괜찮았다. 허마이니가 말하려고 마음먹어 준 것만으로 충분했다.

적어도 지금은.

“너에게 편지를 썼어,” 허마이니가 머리를 들지 않고 웅얼거리는 목소리로 말했다.

“오. 고마워?”

허마이니는 한숨을 쉬었다. 숨결이 해리엇의 등 쪽에 와닿는 느낌이 간질간질했다. “내가 온종일 다른 데 가 있었던 건 그 때문이었어. 편지를 잘 쓰고 싶었거든… 내가 하고 싶은 말을 제대로 표현하고 싶어서.”

몸을 바로하더니 그녀는 몸을 돌려 살짝 눈 밑을 닦았다. 해리엇은 못 본 척했다.

허마이니는 자기 화장대 쪽으로 가더니 두툼한 양피지 두루마리를 들고 돌아왔다. 해리엇은 그 편지가 대체 얼마나 길지 궁금했다.

“오. 고마워,” 그녀는 힘없이 말했다.

“지금 읽지 않아도 괜찮아, 물론.” 허마이니는 얼굴을 살짝 붉히며 두루마리를 해리엇의 침대맡 테이블에 내려놓았다. “내가 쓰다가 좀… 열중해 버리는 바람에. 일단 쓰기 시작하고 나니까, 할 말이 너무 많아서…” 그녀는 마음을 가다듬으려는 듯 깊게 숨을 들이쉬었다. “어쨌든. 일단 네 드레스를 벗어버리자.”

“그래.” 해리엇은 그 다음에는 목소리를 약간 높여서 말했다. “이 안에 너랑 나밖에 없어서 정말 다행이야. 혹시 다른 _누구라도_ 내가 옷 갈아입는 걸 봤다면, 나는 그 사람을 죽여버려야 할 테니까.”

그 직후 방 안에는 혼란스러운 침묵이 내려앉았다. 그 가운데 개-패닉(doggy panic)이 섞여 있는 것 같다고, 해리엇은 멋대로 상상했다.

“그래,” 허마이니는 그녀의 이상행동을 캐묻지 않기로 결심한 듯, 간단히 대꾸했다.

“서두르자,” 해리엇은 말했다. “라벤더와 파르바티가 돌아오기 전에.”

허마이니는 어깨를 움츠렸다. “…훌륭한 생각이야.”

* * * * *

“아, 세베루스,” 덤블도어가 인사했다. “아름다운 저녁일세.”

그는 현관 앞 홀에 서 있었다. 딱히 아무것도 눈에 담지 않으며 혼자 어슬렁거리는 행위의 고독함을 만끽하는 중으로 보였다. 홀을 밝히는 횃불 조명 중 몇 개는 벌써 다 타서 사라지고 그림자가 짙어진 상태였다. 대연회장에서는 아직도 느릿한 음악 소리가 흘러나오고 있었다. 세베루스는 지금이 몇 시인지 몰랐지만, 꽤 늦은 시각인 것은 눈의 피로함만으로 느낄 수 있었다.

“자네가 보기에 오늘 밤은 어떤가?” 덤블도어가 물었다. 한 쌍의 학생들이—긴 은발로 미루어보아 보바통의 그 뷜라 여학생과 그녀의 파트너가—그들을 지나쳐가며 키득거렸다. 한 발짝 옆에 두 명의 늙은이들이 서 있음을 알아채지도 못한 것 같았다.

“징글징글하군요,” 세베루스는 답했다. “정확히 말하자면, 전 이제 진절머리가 납니다.”

“아예 하룻밤 정도 긴장 풀고 쉬어보는 것도 좋지 않겠나? 아니,” 세베루스의 못 믿겠다는 시선에 덤블도어가 말을 바꿨다. “아무래도 그건 좋지 않은 생각인가 보군. 그건 뭔가?”

세베루스는 자신의 손을 내려다보았다. 그리고 그러는 동안에야, 자기 손에 무엇이 들려 있었는지를 기억해냈다. “포터 양이 신발을 떨어뜨렸습니다,” 그는 뚱하게 대꾸했다. 우스꽝스러운 상황에 짜증이 치밀었다. “혼자서 정원을 돌아다니고 있었어요, 그 어리석은 말썽쟁이가. 제가 안으로 다시 쫓아보냈습니다.” 적어도, 그는 자신이 원인이었다고 추정했다. 비록 이번만큼은, 자신이 무슨 말이나 행동을 했기에 그녀에게서 그런 반응을 끌어냈는지 전혀 헤아릴 수 없었지만.

“정원을 돌아보는 동안 뭐라도 보았나?”

 _무디를_ _봤죠_ _,_ _그_ _의족_ _끌고_ _다니는_ _트롤성욕자_ _._ “아니요.”

덤블도어는 생각에 잠긴 얼굴로 고개를 끄덕거렸다. “이고르는 저녁 내내 상당히… 불만스러워 보이더군.”

“아마 자기 애제자가 신이 나서 적과 어울리고 있었기 때문이겠죠.”

“그에게서 그 이상의, 더 장기적인 무언가를 읽어내지는 못했나?”

“그는 대체로 저를 피해 다녀서요.” _제가_ _그를_ _고문한_ _이후로_ _계속_ _._

덤블도어는 그를 힐끗 보았다. 노인의 푸른 눈이 저렇게 강렬히 빛나는 듯 보이는 것은 오로지 세베루스가 자신이 한 일을 떠올리고 지레 찔린 탓이었다. 이 조명 아래서, 눈이 저 정도로 밝게 빛나는 것은 불가능했다. 덤블도어는 _그의_ 정신을 들여다보지는 못했다.

“부디 계속 예리하게 주변을 살펴주게, 세베루스,” 덤블도어가 말했다. “좋은 밤 되게나.”

세베루스는 모호하게 응대하고 재빨리 그의 시야에서 벗어나, 지하로 가는 계단을 내려갔다.

옷장에 붙은 거울 앞에 서서, 그는 로브의 소맷자락을 걷어 올렸다. 어둠의 표식이 온전히 드러나 보일 때까지. 지난 몇 주간, 표식은 점차 검어지고 있었다. 이제 그것은 오래 묵은 문신같이 보였다. 아픔은 느껴지지 않았다. 하지만 그것을 보고 있으면 _무언가가_ 느껴졌다. 형태 없는 손가락이 그의 영혼을 스치는 듯한 환각.

이 표식이 신선한 잉크처럼 새까맣게 물들 날이 머지않았음을 그는 직감했다. 그날이 오면 이 지점에서 솟아오르는 통증은, 불꽃을 두른 족쇄처럼 그의 심장을 칭칭 감아 조일 것이다.

그는 손에 들린 신발을 내려다보았다. 그리고 알았다. 훨씬 더 근본적으로 두려운 의미에서, 그날은 이미 시작되었고 벌써 오래 전부터 그 족쇄는 자신의 심장에 휘감겨 있다는 것을.

* * * * *

해리엇은 피곤했지만 잠들 수가 없었다. 비단처럼 드리운 어둠 속에서, 그녀의 정신은 천둥번개를 동반한 폭풍우처럼 정신 사납게 번쩍였다.

이런 지랄 엿같은, 그녀는 스네이프를 좋아하고 싶지 _않았다_.

 _생각_ 만으로도 속이 메스꺼워졌다.

스네이프. 꿈에서 그에게 무도회에 같이 가자고 신청하는 것이 볼드모트의 부활을 불러왔다면, 그녀가—그녀가—그, 한다는 사실을 스네이프가 알게 된다면… 세상의 종말로 끝나면 다행이라고 해야 할 것이다. 어쩌면 허공에 느닷없이 블랙홀이 나타나 태양을 집어삼키고 태양계 전체를 빨아들여 버릴지도 모른다.

대체 그녀는 왜, 무슨 미치고 팔짝 뛸 이유로 그를 좋아하게 되었단 말인가? 그는 친절하지도 않고, 잘생기지도 않았고, 기타 등등 사람이 보통 다른 사람을 좋아하는 이유에 들어맞는 특성이라곤 하나도 찾아볼 수 없었다.

 _빅터_ _크룸도_ _별로_ _친절하지도_ _잘생기지도_ _않았지_ , 그녀는 문득 떠올렸다—어두침침하고, 음울하고, 사교성 없고, 무뚝뚝하고, 오리처럼 걷는 빅터 크룸.

하지만 빅터 크룸은 세상에서 제일 못돼먹은 교사는 아니었다. (그나저나 래번클로에서 진행한다던 그 연구는 결과가 어떻게 나왔지? 1학년 끝날 무렵에 듣기로, 그들이 세상에 스네이프보다 심술궂은 교사가 존재하는지 조사 중이라고 했었는데. 그 보고서를 읽어보고 싶었다. 분명히 빵 터지게 웃길 텐데.) 빅터 크룸은 네빌의 보가트가 아니었다. 빅터 크룸은 그녀가 홧김에 그의 손바닥 위 유리병을 폭발시키고 싶을 정도로 해리엇을 화나게 하지도 않았다.

어쩌면 그녀는 사실 그를 좋아하지 않는지도 모른다. 어쩌면… 어쩌면 이 감정은 뭔가 다른 종류가 아닐까?

아니었다. 그녀는 알았다. 차라리 모르고 싶으면서도, 알 수 있었다.

그녀는 베개로 얼굴을 가리고 길게 신음을 흘렸다. 그냥 이대로 스스로를 질식시키는 편이 나을지도 모르겠다.

그때 담요가 흔들렸다—흔들리는 모양새가 마치, 조그만 강아지 한 마리가 끄트머리를 붙들고 기어오르려는 듯했다. 베개를 내던지고, 해리엇은 손바닥으로 침대 옆을 팡 내리쳤다. “하지 마!” 그녀는 속삭였다. “이 위에서 재워주진 않을 거야!”

그는 조그맣게 낑낑 울었다. 하지만 파르바티가 특별히 우렁차게 코고는 소리를 내자 움직임을 멈췄다. (파르바티는 해리엇과 허마이니가 잘 준비를 하고 각자의 침대로 들어온 지 한참 뒤에 잔뜩 들떠서 키득거리며 돌아왔다.) 그가 부스럭대며 침대 밑으로 기어들어 가는 소리가 들리고 나서야 그녀는 다시 털썩 드러누웠다.

 _그는_ _잘생기지도_ _않았잖아_ , 그녀는 생각했다. 할로윈 밤, 파르바티가 크룸을 가리켜 했던 말과 똑같았다.

 _꼭_ _잘생길_ _필요는_ _없지_ , 그때 그녀는 대꾸했었다.

그녀는 정원에서 마주쳤을 때 스네이프의 모습을 머릿속에 그렸다. 기름져 보이는 머리카락이—평소와 전혀 다르지 않았다. 마치 무도회에 참석하면서도 그 정도 수고조차 들이고 싶지 않다는 양—가닥가닥 뭉쳐 얼굴 위로 늘어졌고 그 사이로 검은 눈동자가 빛났…

그녀는 다시 베개에 얼굴을 묻었다.

* * * * *

세베루스는 여유롭게 아침을 시작했다. 아침을 먹으면서는 최대한 진하게 내린 커피를 두 주전자 비웠다. 오늘 그는 루핀을 만나러 갈 예정이었다. 그에게서 늑대인간 관련 정보를 억지로라도 끌어내 볼 목적으로. 그러니 마음의 준비를 위해 할 수 있는 것은 다 해야 했다. 그 입 무거운 개자식.

세베루스는 입 무거운 개자식들을 참아줄 인내심이 없었다. 그 자신도 그중 하나였기에, 그런 사람이 대화할 때 상대방을 얼마나 속 터지게 할 수 있는지 그는 잘 알았다. 사람들이 입이 무거운 것은 대개 숨길 것이 많기 때문이다. 그리고 루핀에 관해서는 모든 것이 비밀이었다. 루핀은 자기 자신의 진실한 부분을 전부 상자에 담아 포장한 다음 아무도 찾을 수 없는 곳에 숨겨 놓았다. 아마 그 자신조차 찾기 힘든 곳에.

“하여간 따분한 일이 될 테니, 얼른 끝내버려야지,” 세베루스는 중얼거렸다. 마지막 잔에 담긴 커피를 단숨에 들이켜고, 그는 겨울용 두꺼운 망토를 두르고 가방을 집어든 다음, 아무도 없는 처소의 안락함을 아쉽게 뒤로 했다.

* * * * *

 _그녀는_ _은은한_ _불빛이_ _감도는_ _검은_ _숲속을_ _내달렸다_ _._ _밤공기에_ _맺힌_ _한기가_ _폐부를_ _찔렀다_ _._ _그녀는_ _호수에_ _가야_ _했다_ _._ _켄타우로스들의_ _말발굽_ _소리가_ _숲에_ _메아리치는_ _것을_ _듣고_ _,_ _그녀는_ _속도를_ _더_ _높였다_ _._ _숨이_ _가빠져_ _왔다_ _,_ _심장이_ _목구멍으로_ _튀어나올_ _것만_ _같은_ _느낌_ _._ _왜냐하면_ _호수에_ _도달하면_ _,_ _그녀는_ _마침내_ _—_

그때 라벤더의 고함소리가 은빛으로 물든 숲의 기억을 엉망으로 흩어놓았다.

“허마이니!” 그녀가 악을 썼다. “네 고양이가 내 신발 속에 오줌을 싸놨잖아!”

 _쌤통이다_ , 해리엇은 생각했다. _내_ _아침잠을_ _방해한_ _대가야_.

그러나 곧이어 억지로 잠에서 끌려나와 얼떨떨한 상태의 머리가 무언가를 깨달으면서, 그녀는 눈을 번쩍 떴다.

오, 안 돼. 오오오 안돼안돼안돼—

“크룩섕크가 그럴 리 없어!” 허마이니가 쏘아붙였다. “여기 살기 시작한 뒤로 _한_ _번도_ 그런 적 없는걸!”

“이 방에 애완동물 데리고 있는 건 _너_ _하나뿐이잖아_ _!”_

해리엇은 조심스럽게 침대 가장자리로 굴러가, 담요를 걷고 상체를 침대 밖으로 내밀었다. 그리고 고개를 쭉 빼고 침대 아래를 살폈다. 강아지가 보이지 않았다. 어쩌면 어찌어찌 방을 빠져나가서, 프레드와 조지에게 자기를 되돌려 달라고 떼쓰는 중일까? 맙소사, 제발 그랬으면 좋겠다.

하지만 상체를 완전히 침대 아래쪽으로 숙여 거의 물구나무선 것 같은 모양새가 되었을 무렵, 해리엇은 자신이 어젯밤 빌려준 베개 뒤에 숨어서 움찔거리고 있는 그를 보았다. 그는—조그만 앞발로 눈을 가리고 있는 모양새로 유추하자면—자기 안위를 걱정하는 동시에 엄청난 수치스러움을 느끼고 있는 것으로 보였다.

젠장. 분명 그는 참으려 애썼지만 도저히 끝까지 참지 못한 것이다.

해리엇은 한숨을 쉬었다. 그녀는 무도회에서 벌어진 일로 아직 단단히 화가 나 있었지만, 그래도 그가 조금 불쌍하게 느껴지는 것은 어쩔 수 없었다. 개로 변한 몸으로 생리현상을 해결해야 하는데, 말로 도움을 청할 수도 방문을 스스로 열고 나갈 수도 없는 상황은 정말 끔찍하게 창피했을 것이다. 게다가 적어도 _그녀의_ 물건에 오줌을 싸놓진 않았으니까. 어쩌면 그 나름대로 그녀에게 미안하다고 말하는 방식일까? 그녀가 라벤더와 별로 잘 어울리지 못하는 것을 그도 알았으니까.

“라벤더 신발을 노린 건 잘했어,” 그녀는 속삭였다. “쟤들이 나가면 프레드랑 조지 찾으러 가자.”

그는 앞발 하나를 슬쩍 내리고 그녀의 눈치를 살폈다. 하지만 전혀 안심한 것처럼 보이지 않았다. 아마 그녀를 못 믿어서 그런지도 모른다.

라벤더와 허마이니는 이제 고래고래 소리치며 싸우기 시작했다. 라벤더는 크룩섕크를 발깔개로 만들겠다고 위협했고, 허마이니는 그러려면 지팡이를 잡는 법부터 제대로 익혀야 할 거라며 받아쳤다. 해리엇은 피식 웃었지만, 그래도 이쯤에서 끼어들어 둘을 떼어놔야겠다고 결심했다.

그녀는 침대 커튼을 힘차게 열어젖혔다. 그리고 최대한 큰 목소리로, “좋은 아침”이라고 인사했다.

해리엇이 아는 한, 이제까지 라벤더와 허마이니는 지금과 같은 분노와 혐오감을 담아 서로를 노려본 적은 없었다. 사실, 지금 현재 그들은 금방이라도 서로에게 달려들어 머리카락을 쥐어뜯을 것 같은 얼굴을 하고 있었다.

“좋은 아침,” 파르바티가 해리엇과 비슷하게 커다란 목소리로 허둥지둥 인사했다. 그녀는 벌써 완벽하게 머리카락을 땋아내리고, 빈틈없이 화장을 마친 상태였다. 처음으로 해리엇은 그녀가 매일 아침 얼마나 대단한 수고를 하는지 실감하고 감탄했다. 지금 파르바티는 좀 당황한 느낌의 미소를 짓고 있었다. 그녀는 필사적인 웃는 얼굴을 해리엇에게 돌렸다. “잠은 잘 잤어?” 그녀가 황급히 물었다.

“그럭저럭,” 해리엇은 거짓말로 답하며, 너무 티나지 않게 허마이니를 살피려고 노력했다. 하지만 허마이니는 벌써 자제력을 되찾고, 라벤더에게 등을 돌리고 자기 침대로 다가가는 중이었다. 다만 라벤더는 여전히 당장 몸싸움이라도 벌일 수 있을 듯한 얼굴이었다. _라벤더가_ _진정할_ _때까지_ _계속_ _평범하게_ _대화를_ _이어야_ _해_. “참 물어볼 게 있어—얼마 전에 너희 어머니한테 편지를 보냈는데, 아직 답을 못 받았거든? 혹시…”

“오!” 파르바티는 놀란 듯 대꾸했다. “엄마는 지금 하이데라바드(Hyderabad)에 사는 이모를 만나러 갔어. 이모가 쌍둥이를 낳았거든. 그래서 엄마가 한동안 도와주고 있어.”

“오.” _젠장_. “그럼 얼마나 오래 거기 계실까?”

“봄까지.” 파르바티는 미안한 듯 어깨를 움츠렸다. “미안.” 그러고 나서 그녀는 라벤더를 향해 돌아서며 2단계 작업에 들어갔다. “오늘 내 연보라색 스웨터 입는 거 어때? 내 생각엔 그 옷을 입은 널 보면 보두앵은 틀림없이 _넋을_ _잃을_ 거야…”

 _이런_ _,_ 해리엇은 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. _망할_. 이제 또 새롭게 걱정할 문제가 생겼다…

그녀는 옷장에서 아무 옷이나 대충 꺼내 입을 생각이었지만, 그 순간 거울에 비친 자기 모습을 보고 말았다. 그리고 곧장 눈을 질끈 감아야 했다. 자기 전에 자신의 머리카락 상태가 끔찍하다고 생각했다면… 최소한 그때는, 머리카락이 뭉치고 뻗쳐 바람돌이 소닉 형상으로 굳기 전이었다.

“난 씻어야 해,” 그녀는 침대 아래로 몸을 숙이며 속삭였다. “될 수 있는 한 빨리 끝내고 올게. _넌_ 여기 얌전히 있어—물론 라벤더 눈을 피해 빠져나갈 수 있을 것 같으면, 시도해 보든가.”

 _저_ _얼굴은_ 개가 공포에 질렸을 때 짓는 표정이 분명하다.

“뭐해?” 허마이니가 물었다. 해리엇은 펄쩍 뛰다가 침대 밑판에 머리를 박고 욕설을 중얼거렸다.

“침대 아래 지팡이를 떨어뜨려서,” 그렇게 둘러대고, 그녀는 몸을 일으키며 떡진 머리를 문질렀다.

“미안,” 허마이니가 움찔거리며 말했다.

“괜찮아,” 해리엇은 갈아입을 옷을 챙겨 품에 안았다. “난 샤워하고 올게.”

참으로 대단한 의지력을 발휘해, 허마이니는 해리엇의 머리를 빤히 보지 않았다. 그녀는 벌써 머리를 감은 뒤였지만, 아직 얼마 안 됐는지 곱슬이 완벽히 되살아나지는 않은 상태였다. “기다릴게.”

해리엇은 어색한 기분으로 고개를 끄덕거리고, 기숙사 방을 빠져나왔다. 그녀는 허마이니에게 화가 나 있지 않았다, 정말로—그저—

그래, 어색하다는 것이 적당한 표현이다. 싸우는 건 그만뒀지만, 완전히 화해하기 전의 그 상태.

뜨거운 물을 틀 때까지, 그녀는 욕실 거울을 똑바로 보지 않으려 눈을 피했다. 곧 김이 뿌옇게 솟아오르며 주변이 보이지 않게 되었고, 뜨거운 물이 두피를 두드리는 느낌이 기분 좋았다. 그녀는 어젯밤의 모든 것을 머릿속에서 씻어내고 싶었다. 하지만 그저 두피에서 씻어내는 것만으로 만족해야 했다.

매끄니 마법약을 전부 씻어내는 동안—샴푸를 세 번이나 해야 했다—해리엇은 어떻게 자신이 스네이프를 좋아할 수 있는지 다시 또 고민하지 않으려고 무진 애를 썼다. 그 생각은 마치 손이 잘 닿지 않는 부분에 딱지가 앉은 상처 같았다. 어쩌다 그 부분을 뭔가에 부딪힐 때마다 근질근질하게 느껴지는. 차라리 딱지를 뜯어내 손톱 아래 피가 맺히는 편이 훨씬 속 시원할 것만 같은. 억지로 뜯어내다가 딱지 밑의 생살까지 같이 뜯어버려서 결국 쓰라리게 아파지는…

그래, 딱 그 정도로 유쾌한 생각이었다.

스네이프. 첫 수업 시간, 혐오감 가득한 차가운 눈으로 그녀를 노려보던. 스네이프. 그녀에게 뿔두꺼비의 내장을 분리하라고 시켰던. _스네이프_ _._ 그녀의 목숨이 위험한 상황이 아니면 언제나 그녀를 무시하는. 그녀를 보호하려는 것도 분명 그녀의 엄마에게 한 무슨 약속 때문이고 그는—

그녀의 엄마를 사랑했다.

속이 울렁거렸다.

그녀는 샤워기를 껐다. 입에서 샴푸 맛이 나는 것 같았다. 아니면 지금 느끼는 이 감정이 그렇게 텁텁한지도 모르고.

젖은 손으로 거울을 문질러 닦고, 그녀는 고개를 가까이 기울여 거울에 비친 자기 자신을 들여다보았다.

“대체 왜?” 해리엇은 속삭였다.

거울에 비친 자신은 대답하지 않았다. 그녀 역시 답을 알지 못했기 때문에.

* * * * *

기숙사 방으로 돌아오자, 라벤더와 파르바티는 이미 나가고 없었다. 허마이니는 자기 화장대 위에 양피지 두루마리를 펴놓고 앉아 있었다. 어젯밤 해리엇에게 주었던 바로 그 두루마리를, 다시 수정하고 있었다. 지금 해리엇이 아주 오래도록 지속될 것 같은 비참한 우울감에 젖어들기 시작한 상황이 아니었다면, 그 광경을 보고 한참 웃었을 것이다.

표정 관리를 하기 전에 허마이니에게 얼굴을 보이고 싶지 않아서, 그녀는 서둘러 침대 뒤쪽으로 들어가 몸을 숙여 개가 잘 있는지 확인했다. 그는 자기 꼬리에 코를 묻은 초라한 꼴로 베개 위에 웅크려 앉아 있었다. 그 모습이 너무 처량해 보여서, 아직 남아 있던 그녀의 분노조차 빗자루에 쓸려나가는 거미줄처럼 흩어지고 말았다. 지금 그녀 자신만큼이나 불행해 보이는 상대에게, 어떻게 계속 화를 낼 수 있겠는가?

“이리 와,” 그녀는 한숨과 함께 내뱉었다. “가서 프레드랑 조지를 찾아보자.”

하지만 그 말을 듣고서 그가 꿈틀대며 그녀에게서 멀어져 도망치려 들 줄은 예상치 못했다.

“이봐!” 그가 바닥을 박박 긁으며 침대 저편으로 기어나가는 것을 지켜보면서 그녀는 불렀다.

“무슨 일이야?” 허마이니가 물었다. “해리엇?”

뭐, 이렇게 된 이상 전부 탄로나지 않을 방법은 없었다. “저 녀석 좀 같이 잡아줄래?” 그녀는 바닥에 배를 깔고 엎드려서 그를 쫓아 기었다. 그는 낑낑 짖으며 반대편으로 서둘러 피했지만, 그쪽으로 흘러내린 담요를 걷고 뛰쳐나가자마자 허마이니의 발목에 부딪히고 말았다.

허마이니는 헉 숨을 들이켰다. “라벤더 신발! 그거—이 개 짓이었구나? 아야!” 그녀가 비명을 질렀다. “얘가 날 물었어!”

“론!” 해리엇은 버럭 소리친 다음, 흠칫 몸을 움츠렸다.

“ _뭐라고_?”

젠-장. 해리엇은 침대 밑에서 기어나왔다. 허마이니는 새하얗게 질려서 돌처럼 굳어 있었다. 해리엇은 지난밤 그녀가 한 말 중에 치명적인 내용은 아무것도 없었다고—말하지 못하게 자신이 막았다고—안심시켜 주고 싶었지만, 지금 상황에선 그렇게 말하는 것 자체가 오히려 더 수상할 수 있었다.

“프레드랑 조지가 그를 개로 변신시켰어,” 그래서 그녀는 대신 상황을 설명하기로 했다. “그들이 요즘 새로 개발 중인 상품이래. 어젯밤에는 그들을 찾지 못해서 변신을 풀 수가 없었고, 그는 남자기숙사에 혼자 남아있기 싫어했어.”

허마이니는 여전히 절망적인 충격에 휩싸인 얼굴로 개를 응시하고 있었다. 해리엇의 눈에 들어오는 광경만 보면 허마이니가 그녀의 화장대 아래쪽 허공을 응시하고 있는 것으로 보였지만, 아마 개가 그 아래 기죽어 숨어 있는 게 틀림없다.

“그래서 난 이제 그를 데리고,” 그녀는 말을 이었다. “쌍둥이를 찾으러 가려고.”

자신이 한 말이 허마이니 귀에 들리기는 했는지, 확실히 알아볼 수 없었다. 석상이 된 그녀를 빙 돌아, 해리엇은 개의 꼬리를 붙들고 그를 끌어냈다. 일단 끌어내고 나자, 개는 이제 그녀의 품에 폭 안겨서 떨어지지 않으려 했다.

“이따 봐,” 그녀는 허마이니 석상을 향해 인사하고, 기숙사 방을 나섰다.

“어쩌자고 허마이니를 물어뜯으려 한 거야?” 그녀는 짜증을 냈다. “다른 누군가 그녀에게 파트너 신청을 하기 전에 네가 물어보지 않은 건 허마이니 탓이 아니잖아—”

그러다 문득, 이 시점에 그 화제를 꺼내는 것은 현명한 선택이 아니었을지도 모른다는 생각이 들었다. 두 사람 사이의 지금 이 불편한 휴전은 오로지 그가 무력하고 겁에 질린 상태였고 그녀가 나름대로 그를 보호해줄 수 있었기 때문에 성립된 것이니까. 하지만 다음 순간, 그 모든 머리 굴림이 다 부질없게 되었다.

왜냐하면 기숙사 휴게실로 나가는 문을 열자마자, 그녀는 론과 정면으로 마주쳤기 때문이다.

그들은 서로를 마주 응시했다. 두 사람 모두, 각자의 기숙사 방에서 내려오는 계단을 빠져나오는 중이었다. 론의 표정은 갖가지 감정들로 오르락내리락했고—어느 것 하나 긍정적이지 않았다—해리엇은 엄청난 충격에 사고가 정지해서 움직이지 못하는 중이었다. 그녀가 그렇게 멍하니 서 있는 사이, 론은 말없이 움직여서 초상화 구멍을 나가더니 자기 뒤로 문을 쾅 닫았다.

휴게실에 있던 몇몇이 킬킬거리는 소리가 머릿속에 입력되었지만, 그것에 뭐라도 반응을 보이기에 그녀는 지나치게 넋이 나간 상태였다.

방금 저기 있던 게… 론. 그러면 지금 그녀가 들고 있는 건… 누구?

자신이 침대 아래 _재워준_ 건 누구?

해리엇은 자기 품에 안긴 개를 내려다보았다. 그는 마치 있는 힘껏 움츠리면 자기 몸이 실제로 조그맣게 줄어들 수 있다고 믿는 것처럼 행동하고 있었다.

“젠장,” 근처에서 프레드와 조지의 목소리가 가볍게 말했다. “잠시 한눈팔았더니. 건방진 녀석이 냉큼 빠져나가버렸네… 해리? 괜찮아?”

그녀는 고개를 들었다. 눈앞에 있는 주근깨투성이 얼굴이 프레드라는 것을 알아차렸지만, 그 얼굴은 어디 다른 차원에 있는 듯이 느껴졌다.

“너흰 대체 누구를 개로 변신시킨 거야?” 그녀는 물었다.

프레드의 시선이 그녀의 품에 안긴, 잔뜩 쪼그라들어 떨고 있는 털뭉치를 향했다. 그리고 그의 눈썹이 위로 휙 솟았다. “이건 누구지?”

“내가 알고 싶은 게 바로 그거야!”

“우린 아무도 동물로 변신시키지 않았어, 해리,” 프레드가 말했다. 그러더니 호기심 어린 얼굴로 그녀를 바라보며 물었다. “너는 어때?”

“나는 안—”

그때 그녀는 기억해냈다.

캡슐. 그녀는 돌아서면서 그걸 덤불 쪽으로 던졌다. 그 뒤에는—

**_말포이_ ** **_._ **

품 안의 그가 조금 전 허마이니처럼 딱딱하게 돌로 변한 모양으로 미루어볼 때, 그녀가 알아차린 것을 그가 안다는 사실을 그녀는 알았다.

“의도하지 않고서 누군가를 변신시킨 거야?” 프레드가 예리하게 물었다.

 _일이_ _어쩌다_ _이렇게_ _됐는지_ _나도_ _알고_ _싶어_ _._ “해제 주문은?” 그녀는 험악하게 요구했다.

프레드는 잠시 더 그녀를 내려다보다가, 어깨를 으쓱했다. “솔직히 말하면, 해독제에 가깝지.” 그는 자기 주머니에서 그 전의 캡슐보다 더 작은, 빨간 캡슐을 꺼냈다. 표면에 검은색으로 해골과 십자 모양 뼈다귀가 새겨져 있었다.

“독약이야?” 그녀는 눈을 부릅뜨고 개를 노려보며 물었다. “독약이면 좋겠는데.”

“농담 삼아 한번 넣어봤어,” 프레드는 선선히 대답했다. 그는 그녀의 손을 들어올려 그 위에 해독제 캡슐을 쥐여 주었다. “재밌게 놀아, 해리.”

천만다행으로, 그러고 나서 그는 설렁설렁 멀어져 갔다. 드레이코 말포이를 그리핀도르 기숙사 안에 데려왔다는 사실을 그에게 설명하고 싶지는 않았다.

해독제 캡슐을 손바닥이 아플 만큼 세게 쥔 채로, 해리엇은 초상화 구멍을 빠져나와 가까이 있는 안 쓰는 교실로 향했다. 문을 닫고, 그녀는 개를 바닥에 내던지고, 뒤이어 캡슐을 그에게 던졌다.

캡슐을 개의 머리를 맞고 튀어나왔지만, 아무 일도 일어나지 않았다. 그는 낑낑 짖으며 책상 밑으로 쏜살같이 들어가 숨었다.

그녀는 욕설을 짓씹었다. “이렇게 하면 된다고 했는데!” 일단, 조지는 그렇게 하면 된다고 했었다. 한 사람을 무력하고 불쌍한 작은 동물로 바꿔버릴 첫 번째 캡슐을 줄 때—그러면 이것도 똑같이 작동해야 하는 거 아닌가? 둘 다 캡슐이잖아!

캡슐 한가운데 얇은 선이 보였다. 자세히 보니 오목하게 들어가 있었다. 그럼 열어야 하는 건가? 그녀는 캡슐 양쪽을 잡고 각각 반대쪽으로 돌렸다. 그러자 캡슐이 달칵 열리면서, 새빨간 연기를 뭉게구름처럼 내뿜었다. 캡슐을 멀리 던지고, 숨을 참은 채 그녀는 교실을 달려나와 문을 쾅 닫았다.

닫은 문에 손바닥을 대고, 그녀는 손등에 이마를 기댔다. 안에서 혹시 개 짖는 소리나 발톱으로 바닥 긁는 소리가 들려오는지 귀를 기울이며. 하지만 교실 안의 어떤 움직임도 감지할 수 없었다.

해리엇은 망설였다—그가 원래대로 돌아왔기를 바라며 이대로 돌아갈 것인가, 아니면 안을 확인할 것인가?

맙소사, 혹시 그가 변신할 때 옷이 사라진 채로 돌아오지 않았으면 어떡하지?

그녀는 몸을 부르르 떨었다. 그리고 광속으로 이 자리를 벗어나고 싶은 충동을 간신히 억눌렀다.

망할, 그녀는 그리핀도르였다!

그녀는 문고리를 돌려 딱 안쪽이 들여다보일 만큼만 당겨 열었다—그리고 말포이를 보았다. 머리카락과 고급스러운 로브가 흐트러진 채로, 책상 밑에서 기어나오는 모습을. 최소한 옷은 갖춰 입고 있으니, 네 명의 창립자들께 감사할 일이었다.

그러다 두 사람의 눈이 마주쳤다.

해리엇은 문을 쾅 닫고, 뛰는 것처럼 보이지 않는 선에서 낼 수 있는 가장 빠른 속도로 그곳에서 멀어졌다. 절대로 뛰지는 않을 것이다, 그녀는 그리핀도르니까. 그런데도 발이 자꾸만 제멋대로 달려나가고 싶어해서, 그녀는 엄격하게 발을 단속했다.

머릿속 한구석에서 흐릿하게, 그녀는 말포이가 그녀 자신만큼이나 창피한 얼굴을 하고 있었다는 사실을 되새겼다.

 _난_ _그_ _인간을_ _내_ _침대_ _밑에_ _재워줬어_ _._ 그녀는 또다시 부르르 몸을 떨었다.

 _그는_ _라벤더의_ _신발에_ _오줌을_ _쌌어_ _!_ 그녀는 발작적으로 웃음을 터트릴 것만 같은 기분이 되었다.

 _그리핀도르_ _기숙사에_ _들어온_ _뒤로_ _그가_ _줄곧_ _겁에_ _질려_ _있었던_ _것도_ _놀랍지_ _않네_ _._

그녀는 뚱뚱한 숙녀 초상화 앞에서 서서히 걸음을 멈추며 미간을 찌푸렸다.

“안에 들어가려면, 얘야,” 뚱뚱한 숙녀가 이마를 부여잡고 중얼거렸다. “암호는 속삭여주렴.”

“요정불,” 해리엇은 고개를 흔들어 정신을 차리고 나서 조그맣게 속삭였다.

몹시 이상한 기분이었다. 론이라고 생각해서 느꼈던, 즉시 그에게 저주를 날려 한쪽 귀를 잡아 뜯어버리고 싶지는 않게 만들어 준 그 연민의 감정이—말포이에게로 옮겨가는 것은.

그래도 여전히 그는 그녀의 기숙사 방에 들어왔었다.

개자식.

* * * * *

“세베루스가 먼저 올 거야, 시리우스,” 리무스는 지친 기색을 숨기지 못했다. “그 다음에 폼프리 부인이 올 거고.”

“난 그 빌어먹을 반역자 새끼가 네 근처에도 안 갔으면 좋겠어,” 시리우스가, 또 한 번, 말했다.

“저런, 그거 안타깝네. 울프스베인이 어떻게 잘못됐는지 밝혀낼 수 있는 건 아마 그뿐일 텐데.”

“나는 여전히 잘못된 원인이 그 자식이라고 생각해,” 그리고, 또 한 번.

리무스는 눈을 감고 의자 등받이에 머리를 기댔다. 그는 줄곧 고민해왔다. 너무 탈진해서 움직일 수조차 없이 누워만 있던 기나긴 시간 동안. 시리우스는 정신없이 주변을 서성거리며 악을 썼다. 마치 아즈카반을 탈출한 직후로 돌아간 것처럼—지난 몇 달간의, 거의 정상으로 돌아온 듯 보였던 그의 모습이 사실은 그저 더 깊숙이 뿌리박힌 문제를 덮고 있던 껍데기였을 뿐이라는 듯이. 그런 그를 지켜보며, 리무스는 말할까 말까 고민했다. 처음 울프스베인에 관한 보고서를 읽었을 때, 그 자신도 세베루스와 똑같은 생각을 했었다는 것을. 울프스베인은 아무리 봐도 독약처럼 느껴졌었다.

하지만 그 말을 하면 시리우스는 그에게 화를 낼 것이다. 그에게 배신감을 느낄 것이다. 시리우스가 스네이프에게 쏟아붓는 분노를 듣고 있느라 지치는 것과는 별개로, 그가 자신에게 화를 내면 어떻게 대처해야 할지 리무스는 알지 못했다. 그래서 그는, 잘못된 것은 그저 마법약일 뿐 스네이프는 잘못이 없다는 얘기만 반복했다. 계속, 끝없이.

물론 그런다고 해서 시리우스가 마음을 고쳐먹지는 않았다. 이제 리무스는 굳이 그의 말에 반박할 힘도 없었다.

그는 오늘 딱히 스네이프를 만나고 싶지는 않았지만, 덤블도어가, 아주 온화한 어조로, 그에게 혹시 돌이킬 수 없는 일이 생기기라도 하면 해리엇이 얼마나 비통해할지 일깨워 주었다. 그녀가 그를 만나러 오고 싶다고 부탁해서, 덤블도어는 박싱 데이인 오늘 그녀에게 외출 허가를 내주었다고 했다. 그것은 가장 잔인하면서도 가장 애정 넘치는 방식의 심리 조종이었다. 리무스는 그 요청을 거절할 수 없지만, 들어주기 싫었다. 그래서 리무스는 스스로의 이기심에 죄책감을 느끼면서도 덤블도어를 원망했다. 해리엇을 위해 그는 기운을 내서 쾌활하게 행동해야만 할 것이다. 전혀 쾌활하게 행동할 기분이 아닌데도. 그는 그녀의 걱정과 아픔을 받아주어야 할 것이다. 차라리 혼자 있고 싶은 시점에. 그는 그녀를 위로해야 했다. 위로가 될 만한 것은 아무것도 없는 이 상황에도.

그래서 리무스는 시리우스가 투덜거리며 방 안을 서성거리는 동안 그냥 눈을 감고 있었다. 차라리 스네이프의 방문이 기다려질 지경이었다. 적어도 스네이프에게는, 해리엇을 대할 때처럼 억지로 괜찮은 척하지 않아도 될 테니까.

* * * * *

해리엇이 기숙사 방으로 되돌아갔을 때, 허마이니는 손을 만지작거리다 말고 고개를 들었다. 얼굴은 창백했고, 머리카락은 아까보다 좀 더 부스스했다. 마치 그동안 자기 머리를 쥐어뜯고 있었던 것처럼.

“예상보다 더 오래 걸렸네,” 그녀는 말했다.

한순간, 해리엇은 그 개가 론이었다는 처음의 추측을 그대로 밀고 나가볼까 생각했다. 하지만 허마이니가 론과 앞으로 대화를 전혀 나누지 않을 예정이 아니라면, 그 개가 론이 아니었다는 것쯤은 금세 간파할 것이다.

“내가 오해했었어. 론이 아니더라.”

허마이니는 기절할 것 같은 얼굴을 했다. “론이… 아니야?”

“아니었어. 물론 네가 어젯밤에 뭐 중요한 얘기를 한 것도 아니지만 말이야. 내 말은, 그가 알아챌 만한 얘기는 안 했다고.”

허마이니는 두 손으로 얼굴을 가렸다. “신이여 감사합니다…” 그러다 그녀는 다른 쪽에 생각이 미친 듯했다. 그 문제를 피해갈 수 없을 것은 해리엇도 알고 있었다. 손을 내린 그녀의 얼굴은 혼란스러운 듯 찡그려져 있었다. “그럼 그건 누구였어?”

해리엇은 진실을 말하고 싶지 않았다. 일단 말포이도 어디 가서 말하고 다니지는 않을 것 같았다. 그녀가 그에 대해 아는 거라곤 그가 “잡종”과 “내 아버지”라는 말을 입에 담길 좋아한다는 것 정도였지만, 그래도 그가 이 일을 떠벌리지 않을 것만은 확신할 수 있었다.

“알 필요 없는 사람,” 그래서 그녀는 말했다.

허마이니는 그녀를 관찰했다. 안심한 얼굴은 아니었다. 이런 젠장, 해리엇은 허마이니가 더 직접적인 대답을 받아내려고 자신을 쪼아대지 않기만 바랐다. 그건 이미 질릴 만큼 겪어본 일이었으니까—특히나, 어젯밤 허마이니가 인정했듯이, _그녀도_ 답을 얼버무리는 일이 많으니만큼.

허마이니는 그냥 넘어가기로 한 듯했다. “내가 너에게 쓴 편지를 좀 고치고 있었어.”

해리엇은 참을 수가 없었다. 그녀는 끙 신음했다. “허마이니…”

“나는—나는 정말로 네가 이걸 읽어줬으면 해.” 허마이니의 목소리가, 그녀가 불안할 때면 늘 그렇듯, 높아졌다. “아니면—아니면 내가 읽어줄 수도 있고?”

해리엇은 _어쩌면_ _나중에_ _,_ 라고 말할 생각이었지만, 허마이니가 입술을 물어뜯으며 저렇게 자신을 보고 있으니 차마 그럴 수 없었다.

“좋아,” 그녀는 피곤함을 담은 목소리로 동의했다. “내가 누워서 들어도 된다면.”

“당연하지,” 허마이니는 재빨리 대답했다. 오히려 좀 안도한 것 같았다.

자신의 침대로 들어가 몸을 쭉 펴고 누울 무렵에야, 허마이니가 안도한 이유를 대충 알 것 같았다. 자기가 편지를 읽는 동안 해리엇의 시선을 느끼지 않아도 되어서인 것이 분명했다… 그리고 어쩌면 해리엇도 지금, 허마이니가 편지를 읽어주는 것을 조금쯤은 다행으로 여기는지도 모른다. 왜냐하면 그걸 듣고 있는 동안만큼은, 누군가를 좋아하는데 상대방은 평생 가도 절대 자신을 좋아하지 않으리란 것을 아는 게 얼마나 끔찍한 기분인지 곱씹지 않아도 되니까. 그 누군가는 하늘의 별이 모두 녹아내리고 바다가 펄펄 끓어올라 잿더미만 남기고 사라져도 자신을 좋아해주지 않을 것이다. 그가 자신을 좋아해주기를 자신이 바라는지도 확신할 수 없었다.

“사랑하는 해리엇,” 허마이니는 다른 책을 소리내 읽을 때와 똑같은 톤으로 편지를 읽기 시작했다. “정말, 정말 미안해. 지금 나는 굉장히 어리석고 바보 같은 사람이 된 기분이야…”

해리엇은 그때 하마터면 고개를 돌려 허마이니를 똑바로 쳐다볼 뻔했다. 허마이니는 어리석음을 실패의 증표로 여겼다. 그리고 실패는 허마이니가 세상 그 무엇보다 두려워하는 것이었다.

그때 갑자기 작년 스태프룸에서 있었던 어둠의 마법 방어술 수업시간이 떠올랐다. 옷장이 열리고, 스네이프 보가트가 걸어나오던 순간, 교활한 악의가 빛나던 그 검은 눈. 너무나 진짜 같아서, 속이 울렁거렸었다…

그녀는 그 반갑지 않은 기억을 쾅쾅 밟아 도로 집어넣고 허마이니의 목소리에 집중하려고 노력했다.

“…그리고 내가 느끼는 감정을 너에게 솔직히 털어놓는 게 왜 이렇게 어려운지 나도 모르겠어. 하지만 어려운 건 사실이야. 나는 용감해지고 싶지만, 가끔은 분류 모자가 날 그리핀도르에 집어넣은 게 단지 내가 그걸 너무나 간절히 원했기 때문이었을까 봐 겁이 나. 나는 우리가 꼭 같은 기숙사에 들어갔으면 했거든. 나랑 친구가 되고 싶어 해주는 사람과 함께 있고 싶었어.”

그때는 해리엇도 그녀를 쳐다보았다. 허마이니는 양피지를 들어올려 자기 얼굴을 가리고 있었다. 지금 이 이야기는 해리엇도 처음 듣는 것이었다.

그녀는 올리밴더 씨의 가게에서 허마이니를 만났지만 대화를 나누진 않고 지나쳤던 것을 기억했다. 두 사람이 정식으로 만난 것은 기차 안에서였다. 그때 허마이니는 벌써 학교 로브로 갈아입고 쉴새 없이 말을 쏟아내고 있었다. 해리엇은 자신이 머글 학교에서처럼 호그와트에서도 외톨이가 될까 봐 너무나 걱정하고 있었기 때문에, 누군가 말을 걸어준 것에 절절히 안도했었다. 허마이니는 호그와트에 오기 전까지의 이야기는 거의 하지 않았지만, 해리엇은 언제나 그녀의 학교생활도 자신의 학교생활과 비슷하지 않았을까 의심했다.

“네 말이 맞아, 네가 계속 말해왔던 대로,” 허마이니의 목소리가 흔들렸다. “나는 로, 론을 좋아해. 그리고 난 그게 정말 별거 아닌 일이란 걸 알아, 제일 친한 친구에게 좋아하는 남자애 얘기를 하는 게, 하지만 왠지 몰라도 잘 안 돼. 난 내가 진짜로 그를 좋아하긴 하는지 계속 의심하게 돼, 만약 좋아한다면 내가 좋아하는 방식이 잘못된 건 아닐까—그가 넋이 나간 눈으로 플뢰르를 보고 있으면 나는 끔찍하게 질투가 나. 하지만 누군가가 다른 사람을 보고 있는 게 짜증난다고 해서 그 누군가를 좋아한다는 건 형편없는 이유가 아닐까? 그리고 가끔은 그에게 너무 화가 나고 답답한 마음을 참을 수가 없어서, 그렇게 나쁜 기분을 느낀다면 그걸 제대로 된 좋아하는 마음이라고 할 수 있을지 난 잘 모르겠고…”

이제 보니, 이 편지의 내용은 지금 해리엇이 딱히 듣고 싶지 않은 종류인 것 같다.

“…하지만 네가 그에게 무도회 파트너를 부탁해야 한다는 걸 알아차렸을 때 난 너무 초라해지는 기분이었어. 왜냐면 나는 그 드레스를 입은 널 보자마자 그가 너에게 반하리라는 걸 알았고—”

“뭐?” 해리엇은 무심코 반쯤 몸을 일으켰다.

허마이니는 어깨를 움츠려 보였다. “ _제발_ 중간에 끊지 말아줘. 한 번 멈추면 끝까지 못 읽을 것 같아.”

해리엇은 도로 누웠다. 잠시 후, 이제 약간 창피함이 섞여든 목소리로, 허마이니는 다시 읽기 시작했다.

“—그러다가 나는 네가 좋아하는 남자애도 사실 론이 아닐까 의심하기 시작했고—”

“ _뭐라고_ _?_ ” 해리엇은 벌떡 몸을 완전히 일으켰다.

허마이니는 의욕을 잃은 듯, 양피지 두루마리를 무릎에 털썩 내려놓았다. “ _지금은_ 그렇게 생각 안 해—”

해리엇은 자신이 지금 느끼는 심오한 충격과 공포를 전달할 만한 단어를 찾아 헤맸다. 솔직히 말해서, 그건 거의 스네이프를 좋아하는 것보다 더 끔찍— “맙소사, 절대 아냐!”

허마이니는 어깨를 축 늘어뜨렸다. 며칠 만에 처음으로, 완전히 마음을 놓을 수 있게 된 듯이. “진짜 그렇게 믿은 건 아냐,” 그녀는 미약하게 덧붙였다. “진심으로는. 너는 그와 같이 있을 때 전혀 그를 의식하는 것처럼 행동하지 않잖아… 하지만 네가 좋아하는 사람이 누구든, 내게 말하기 힘든 사람일 거란 생각이 들고 나니까…”

해리엇은 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 그녀가 허마이니에게 털어놓지 않았던 건 그때까지 자기 자신도 몰랐기 때문이었다. 하지만 그렇게 인정하고 나면, 해리엇이 누구를 좋아하는 마음을 언제 어떻게 깨달았는지 허마이니는 궁금함을 참지 못할 것이다. 허마이니는 해리엇이 절대, 무슨 일이 있어도 자신의 마음을 들키고 싶지 않은 사람은 아니었지만—그건 스네이프였다—사실 그녀는 _누구에게도_ 들키고 싶지 않았다. _스스로_ 알고 있다는 것만으로도, 자기 자신에게 오블리비아테를 걸어버리고 싶을 지경이었다.

“론은 아니야,” 그녀는 그렇게만 답했다.

허마이니는 약간 쑥스러운 듯 고개를 끄덕였다. “나도 이제 알아, 정말이야. 미안—”

“넌 그를 좋아하잖아. 누군가를 좋아하면 이상한 생각을 하게 되지.” 자신의 경우엔 어떤가 그녀는 돌이켜 보았다. 일단 스네이프를 좋아하는 것 자체가 세상에서 제일 이상한 일로 느껴졌다. 대체 어쩌다 그렇게 됐지?

“계속 읽을까?” 허마이니가 망설이며 물었다.

“아니.” 해리엇은 편지 내용을 그럭저럭 짐작할 수 있었다. “난 그냥, 내가 그에게 파트너를 부탁한 일로 네가 화난 줄 알았어.”

허마이니는 마른 침을 삼켰다. “난—처음엔 그걸 생각도 못했다면 믿을 수 있겠니? 무도회에서 너랑 론이 싸우고 있는 걸 보기 전까지—” 그녀는 이제 편지지를 구깃구깃 비틀기 시작했다. “난 그냥 너무 창피했어, 그래서 널 피해 다녔던 거야. 그리고 네가 그 보석을 줬을 때, 난 네가 전부 알아버린 줄로만 생각했어. 그래서 난 정말—하지만 너랑 론이 춤출 때… 그, 틀어진 걸 보고, 난 내가 잘못 생각했다는 걸 깨달았어…”

하지만 그 틀어진 이유가, 허마이니가 크룸과 함께 무도회에 와서 론이 질투했기 때문이라는 것까지는 파악하지 못한 듯했다. 해리엇이 말해줘야 할까? 그래도 되는 것일까?

“정말로 미안해,” 허마이니가 비참한 얼굴로 말했다. “나를 신경 쓰느라 네 무도회가 엉망이 되어버려서.”

 _네가_ _생각하는_ _거랑은_ _다른_ _이유였지만_ _._ _그리고_ _정말로_ _네_ _잘못도_ _아니고_ _._ “왜 처음부터 론에게 파트너를 하자고 하지 않았어?”

허마이니가 이제 다 망가진 편지를 쥔 자기 손을 내려다보았다. “용기가 나지 않았어.”

그리고 해리엇은 그녀에게 말해주지 않기로 했다, 일단 지금은. 말해주는 것이 어떤 긍정적인, 혹은 부정적인, 효과를 불러올지 전혀 짐작도 할 수 없었지만… 다른 사람의 감정을 대신 전하는 것은 옳지 않은 일로 느껴졌다. 아니면 옳은 일일까? 양쪽의 생각을 알고 있는 것이 자기 혼자뿐일 때?

 _리무스를_ _만나면_ _물어봐야지_ _,_ 그녀는 생각했다—그러고 나서야 기억해냈다.

“젠장!” 그녀는 허겁지겁 침대에서 일어났다. “오늘 리무스랑 시리우스를 보러 가기로 했는데! 완전히 잊어버리고 있었어—”

“오, 이런. 나도 깜박했네!” 허마이니는 두 사람이 이제껏 이야기한 그 어떤 내용보다 자기 기억력이 제대로 작동하지 않았다는 사실에 더 아연실색한 것으로 보였다. “오 이런, 넌 한참 전에 내려갔어야 하잖아!”

“젠장, 젠장, 젠장!” 해리엇은 코트와 장갑과 목도리를 찾아 방 안을 정신없이 돌았다—

“목도리랑 장갑은 내가 챙겼어,” 허마이니는 그녀의 머릿속을 읽은 것처럼 말했다. “네 장화는 어딨어? 얼른 가, 뛰어, 내가 찾아서 뒤따라 갈게—”

온갖 방한 장비들을 덮어쓰고 옆에 끼고 휘날려가며, 해리엇은 계단을 날듯이 달려 내려가, 휴게실을 가로질러, 초상화 구멍을 뛰쳐나와, 일곱 층의 계단을 거쳐 1층으로 향했다. 폼프리 부인이 두꺼운 회색의 여행용 망토를 두르고 두 개의 문 앞에 서 있었다. 심기가 불편한 얼굴이었다.

“마침내 왔구나, 포터 양. 네가 영영 나타나지 않으리라 생각하기 시작할 참이었단다.”

“제… 죄송해요,” 해리엇은 헉헉거리며 대답했다. 숨을 쉬기도 힘든 상태로 더듬더듬 목도리를 두르려고 애쓰면서.

허마이니가 뒤에서 계단을 내려왔다. 한쪽 팔 아래 해리엇의 장화를 끼고, 옆구리가 당기는 듯 부여잡고 숨을 몰아쉬면서. “여-여기,” 그녀는 장화를 던지듯 내려놓았다.

해리엇이 추위에 대비해 온몸을 꽁꽁 싸매는 동안, 폼프리 부인은 겉으로는 그럭저럭 인내심을 발휘하며 기다렸다. 허마이니가 모자도 챙겨와 주어서 다행이었다.

“루핀 교수님께 안부 전해줘,” 허마이니가 속삭였다.

해리엇은 고개를 끄덕이고, 폼프리 부인을 따라 현관문을 나서면서 손을 흔들었다. 허마이니는 머뭇머뭇 미소를 지으며 마주 손을 흔들었다.

 _이제_ _안_ _싸워_ _,_ 해리엇은 생각했다. _화도_ _안_ _나고_ _._ _그래도_ _어색하긴_ _하다_ _._

그녀는 폼프리 부인을 따라 정문으로 나가는 빙판길을 걸었다. 어젯밤 일이 있고 나서, 호그와트를 벗어나는 기분은 상쾌했다. 매서운 바람이 그녀를 통과해 가며, 그 끈적끈적 기분 나쁜 어두운 감정을 약간은 거두어 가 주었다.

그리고 적어도, 당분간 스네이프에게서 멀리 떨어져 있을 수 있으니까.

 


	74. 74장. 효과 없는 해결책 (Ineffectual Remedies)

 

 

쌔무룩한 긴장감이 좁은 응접실을 메웠다. 서로를 격하게 싫어하는 두 사람이, 이런저런 사정으로 살면서 서로 마주칠 일이 잦았던 탓에, 반감 자체는 사라지지 않았어도 날선 느낌은 어느 정도 가신 상태로 마주 앉아 있을 때 생기는 종류의 긴장감이었다. 스네이프가 도착한 지 얼마 되지 않았기에 이제까지 그들 사이에 자리잡은 불쾌감은 얇은 막 정도에 불과했다. 하지만 오래 지나지 않아—스네이프의 얼굴에 떠오른 표정으로 미루어볼 때—그 불쾌감은 곧 단단한 고체 형태로 불어날 것이고, 앞으로 도착할 해리엇의 존재도 그 벽을 밀어내기는 힘들 것이다.

“자네의 잡종견 애인은 어딜 갔나?” 스네이프가 숙련된 조소를 머금고 물었다.

“알버스가 어딘가로 데려갔네.” 이 시점에 리무스는 그들 두 사람이 마치 같은 장난감 빗자루를 노리는 한 쌍의 다섯 살배기들처럼 행동하는 양상에 대해 한마디 할 수도 있었겠지만, 그럴 여력이 없었다. “함께 멀리 산책이라도 나갔겠지.”

스네이프의 조소가 미묘하게 변했다. 아마도 덤블도어가 그나마 일말의 상식은 있군, 이라는 뜻을 전달하고 싶은 듯했다. 아니면 시리우스와 서로를 도발할 기회를 잃어버린 것을 진심으로 애석해하고 있거나.

“산책하기 딱 좋은 날씨긴 하지,” 스네이프는 묵직한 비아냥을 담아 대꾸했다. 날씨가 그 말에 화답하듯, 거센 돌풍이 굴뚝으로 짓쳐들어와 난롯불을 들쑤셔 놓았다.

스네이프는 들고 온 검은색의 낡은 가방을 카운터 위에 내려놓았다. 시대극 드라마에 등장하는 의사들이 가지고 다니는 가방을 닮았다고 리무스는 생각했다.

“바라건대, 내가 찾아온 이유는 알고 있겠지.”

“울프스베인을 어떻게 해볼 수 있을지 알아보려는 거지.” 리무스는 대답했다.

“그래.” 스네이프가 지금 자신을 바라보는 눈길이 수업시간에 네빌을 향했다면, 그 불쌍한 아이는 가마솥 뒤에서 기절하고도 남았을 것이다. “그러니 순순히 협조하게.”

“나는 언제나 협조한다고 생각하는데.”

스네이프의 조소는 그가 리무스의 의견을 어떻게 생각하는지 생생하게 전달했다. “생각이야 자유지만, 루핀. 어쨌든 뭐라도 성과를 보고 싶다면, 내 시간을 낭비할 생각은 하지 말게.”

“무슨 말을 하고 싶은지 잘 모르겠군, 세베루스.” 리무스는 불뚝 치솟는 짜증을 숨기려고 노력했다. 다른 걸 다 떠나서라도, 그를 자극하는 데 성공하고 있다고 생각하면 스네이프는 더더욱 짜증나게 행동할 것이 분명하기 때문이다.

스네이프는 무척이나 멍청한 사람을 보는 눈길로 리무스를 바라보았다. 스네이프는 리무스가 아는 그 누구보다도 그 표정을 잘 짓는 인간이었다. 그는 ‘대체 어떻게 하면 그토록 멍청할 수가 있지’ 표정을 거의 말포이들이 ‘대체 어떻게 하면 그토록 천박할 수가 있지’ 표정을 짓는 수준으로 마스터하고 있었다.

“정확하게 지금 자네가 하고 있는 짓을 말하는 거야,” 스네이프는 자기 가방을 매섭게 열어젖히며 말했다. “정확하게 자네가 언제나 하는 짓이지.” 그는 가방 안에서 물건들을 꺼내기 시작했다. 리무스는 그 물건들을 눈여겨보기에는 너무 지쳐 있었다. 유리와 금속이 카운터 표면에 부딪히는 소리로 보아, 아마 유리병이나 그런 잡다한 물건인 것 같았다.

“존재하는 것 말인가?” 그는 참지 못하고 그렇게 대꾸했다.

“존재 계속 하고 싶다면, 내게 정직하게 다 말해야 할걸.” 스네이프의 시선이 와 닿는 느낌이 차가웠다. “평소에는 자네가 꼭꼭 숨김으로써 얼마 남지 않은 늑대인간 자존심을 지킬 수 있으리라—자기기만적인 얼간이답게—믿는, 모든 사소한 정보를 나에게 낱낱이 털어놓아야겠지. 자네가 루시우스 말포이 급의 자존심을 가지고 있다 해도, 내게는 닳아빠진 크넛 한 닢만큼도 가치가 없어. 나보다 자네를 더 하찮게 여기는 사람이 세상에 있을 리 없으니, 마음 편히 먹고 거짓말은 그만둬.”

리무스는 혼란스러움과 분노 중 어느 쪽을 느껴야 할지 갈피를 잡을 수 없었다. 아마 둘 다겠지만. “난 거짓말을 하지 않—”

“넌 언제나 거짓말을 해,” 스네이프는 말했다. “네가 늘 유지하려고 하는 이 모든, 예의 바르고 세심한 인격은 다 거짓말이야. 네가 하는 말 한 마디, 동작 하나 거짓 아닌 게 없어.”

리무스는 그를 물끄러미 바라보았다. 지금 스네이프는 진심으로, 다른 사람 주변에서 자신이 가진 최악의 충동을 억제하려고 애쓰는 것이 자신의 근본을 왜곡하는 일이라고 말하려는 건가? 그렇다면 그가 언제나 완벽한 개자식으로 행동하는 것도 설명 가능했다. 하지만 지나치게 잘 들어맞는 설명이었다. 설마 그렇게까지 고지식하게 생각하는 인간이 존재할 리가. 설마 스네이프는, 타인과의 관계에서 어떻게 말하고 어떻게 행동할지 일일이 머릿속으로 생각하고 계산하는 사람이 리무스 한 사람뿐이라고 생각하는 것일까.

“그래서…” 스네이프의 시선이 인간 드릴처럼 그를 파고들어 왔다. “기분이 어떻지?”

 _널_ _바깥의_ _눈_ _속에_ _거꾸로_ _처박아주고_ _싶은_ _기분이다_ _._ “피곤하군.”

“방금도 자네는 뭔가 다른 생각을 하면서도 말하지 않았어,” 스네이프가 눈을 가늘게 떴다.

리무스는 한숨을 내쉬었다. 스네이프는 싸우고 싶은 것 같다. 그는 언제나 싸우고 싶어 했다. 그와 시리우스의 차이점은, 시리우스는 오직 자기 적들하고만 싸우고 싶어 하는 반면, 스네이프의 경우 모든 타인을 적으로 대한다는 점이었다. 누군가 그에게 무례하게 대하든 정중하게 대하든, 그는 언제나 상대방이 자신에게 말을 건 것을 후회하게 만들어줄 방법을 찾을 수 있었다. 정말 피로하기 짝이 없는 상대다. “맞아, 세베루스, 왜냐하면 내가 속으로 생각한 것은 빈정대는 말이었으니까. 덧붙여 말하자면 나는 무기력함도 느껴. 무엇이든 할 기운이 나지 않고, 하고 싶은 마음도 내키지 않네.”

스네이프는 미간을 찌푸렸다. 마치 그의 대답에 정확히 얼마나 진실함이 담겼는지 측정하려는 것처럼. 그러더니 작은 수첩에 뭐라고 끄적거렸다. “부디, 시간 되는 대로 다른 신체적인 증상들도 전부 알려주면 좋겠군.”

어마어마한 노력이 필요했지만, 리무스는 신음을 입 밖으로 흘리지 않는 데 성공했다. “통증.”

“어느 부위에?”

“전부.”

“무척이나 협조적이군,” 스네이프가 신랄하게 대꾸했다.

“대강 둘러대는 게 아니야, 세베루스. 정말로 온몸이 아파. 숨쉬는 것이 힘겹고.”

스네이프는 수첩에 그것을 적어넣으며 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. “그 증상은 바곳 중독과 일치하네, 일반적인 중독 증상보다 더 오래 끌고 있긴 하지만. 다른 사람이라면 지금쯤 벌써 죽었을 거야.”

“울프스베인 복용을 그만둔 다음부터 줄곧 통증이 계속되고 있어.”

“하지만 그전에는 느끼지 못했고?”

“그전에는 변형 후유증을 떨쳐낼 때까지 더 오래 걸렸지만, 그건… 달랐어. 그때의 통증은 더… 격렬했지. 지금의 통증은 만성적이지만 전에 비하면 감당할 수 있는 정도야. 다만 나는… 전혀 기력이 생기지 않아.”

“우울증을 앓는가 보군,” 스네이프는 조금도 신경 쓰지 않는 태도로 대꾸했다. “정확한 원인은 앞으로 더 관찰할 필요가 있겠지만.”

 _우울증이라_ _,_ _내가_ _이제_ _또다시_ _통제_ _불가능한_ _괴물_ _신세라서_ _?_ 리무스는 생각했다.

시리우스는 한 달간 매의 눈으로 그를 살피고 있었다. 그렇게 강렬하고 절박하게 따라붙는 시선을 마주했을 때, 리무스가 택할 수 있는 방법은 두 가지가 있었다. 미쳐버리거나, 포기하거나.

그는 포기했다. 필요한 말만 하고, 창밖으로 끝없이 이어지는 회색과 흰색의 겨울을 응시하고, 고지대 황야의 숨막히는 침묵과 울부짖는 바람에 귀를 기울이며, 그는 그저 존재하기만 했다. 시리우스가 음식을 자기 앞에 가져다 놓으면 먹었다. 시리우스가 질문하면 대답했다. 시리우스가 해리엇에게 편지를 쓸 때는 자신이 할 말을 전했다.

그는 단지 그 어떤 것에도 크게 신경 쓰지 않을 뿐이었다. 심지어 해리엇에 관계된 부분조차, 한 발짝 떨어진 느낌으로 걱정했다. 그나저나, 그녀가 오기로 한 게 언제였지? 맙소사, 아직도 한 시간 넘게 남아 있었다. 그 말인즉 스네이프를 상대해야 하는 시간이 한 시간 넘게 남아 있다는 뜻이다.

그 사실에는 거의 신경 쓰고 싶을 뻔했다.

“며칠 후가 만월인데,” 스네이프는 무심하게 자기 수첩을 내려다보며 말했다. “다가올 변형을 예감할 만한 증상은?”

“말했을 텐데,” 리무스는 입을 열었다. 그리고 스네이프가 꾸준히, 계속해서 부정확한 늑대인간 관련 정보를 끌어다 대는 것조차 자신은 별로 신경 쓰이지 않음을 알게 되었다. “나는 ‘달의 변화를 느끼지’ 않아.” 늑대인간에 관한 민간전승은 전부 헛소리였다—그것을 기록한 마법사와 마녀들은 거의 시체에 집착하는 네크로맨서처럼 늑대인간에 집착한 인간들이었다. “내가 변형 후유증을 체감하는 건 고작 열두 시간 사이에 내 몸의 모든 뼈가 부서지고 재배치되었다가 다시 원래대로 돌아오는 과정을 거치기 때문이야. 무슨 신비한 이유가 있어서가 아니라.”

변형을 그렇게 묘사하는 것을 들으면 대부분의 사람은 움찔했을 것이다. 스네이프는 눈썹 하나 까딱하지 않았다. “그것이 자네가 아직 죽지 않은 원인일 수도 있겠군. 울프스베인이 불러온 중독 증상이 죽음에까지 이르지 않았던 것은 자네의 신체가 원래 다른… 존재를 죽이고도 남을 상황을 견뎌내게 되어 있어서 그랬는지도 몰라.”

리무스는 눈을 깜박였다. “하지만 바곳은 늑대인간에게 치명적인 약초인데.”

“실제로 바곳을 씹어먹은 늑대인간을 한 명이라도 알고 있나? 자네 입으로 늑대인간 관련 민간전승은 전부 헛소리라고 했잖아. 예전에 자네가 은을 만지고도 멀쩡한 것은 나도 직접 봤고.”

리무스는 입을 열었다 닫았다. “하지만—울프스베인, 그 마법약은, 독약이라고. 자네가 그랬잖아—”

“바곳은 자네를 죽이든 죽이지 못하든 어쨌든 독초가 맞아. 울프스베인도 마찬가지지. 분명히 그 약이 자네에게 뭔가 영향을 미쳤는데.” 스네이프는 검지와 새끼손가락 사이 끼운 연필을 빙빙 돌리고 있었다. 자신이 그러고 있다는 것을 인식조차 못하는 듯한 태도로, 그는 리무스를 빤히 바라보았다. “늑대인간의 신체에 대해서는—”

“나도 아네, 세베루스,” 리무스는 말을 끊었다. 그들은 이미 1년 반 전에 이 화제로 대화를 나눈 적이 있었다. 리무스는 매번 변형을 거칠 때마다 그것을 되새겼다.

“자네도 늑대인간에 관해 대단히 많은 것을 알지는 못하지,” 스네이프는 말을 이었다. “늑대의 크기가 두 배로 불어났다는 것조차 자네는 몰랐잖나.”

애초에 움직일 기력조차 없었긴 하지만, 그 순간 리무스는 전보다 더 쥐죽은 듯 몸을 움직이지 않았다.

“블랙이 말하지 않던가?” 스네이프는 여전히 그를 빤히 보고 있었다. 죽은 척하는 쥐를 지켜보는 고양이 같은 눈초리였다. 시리우스가 아무 말 하지 않았음을 스네이프는 알고 있었다. 그는 자신이 리무스에게 그 사실을 처음으로 알리고 싶었던 것이 틀림없었다.

“언급하긴 했지,” 리무스는 대답했다.

스네이프의 얼굴이 미묘하게 변화했다—떠오른 것은, 아주 미미한 미소였다. 그는 리무스가 거짓말한다는 것을 알고 있었다.

“처음에 나는, 최근 들어 자네가 만월 후유증을 더 심하게 앓는다는 수수께끼의 해답이 그것일 줄 알았지,” 스네이프의 목소리에는 만족감이, 차가운 아침 공기 속으로 흩어지는 입김처럼, 짙게 묻어났다. “하지만 완벽히 들어맞지가 않더군. 블랙이 자네와 포터, 페티그루와 함께 모두를 늑대인간에게 물려 죽을 위험에 노출시켜 가면서 숲을 누비던 그 소중한 기억들을 전부 잃어버리지 않았다 쳐도, 그사이 자네가 그렇게까지 커졌다는 것은 말이 안 돼. 더 논리적인 설명은, 블랙이 실제로 과거의 늑대 크기를 정확하게 기억하지 못하는 것이고, 체구 변화가 아닌 다른 요인이 자네에게 악영향을 끼치고 있다는 거겠지. 그러니 이제 이쪽 이야기로 돌아와서.”

그는 소파 앞 테이블에 유리병 하나를 내려놓았다. 그리핀도르 문양의 사자 눈알에 박힌 루비 같은 선명한 붉은색이었다.

“그건 뭔가?” 리무스는 경계심을 숨기지 못하고 물었다.

“내가 연구 중인 해독제 첫 번째 시험작. 자네 병세를 유발하는 독약 성분을 내가 할 수 있는 최대한으로 특정해서 제작했지. 울프스베인 마법약에는 유독 성분 재료가 꽤 여럿 들어가지만, 혈액 분석 결과 자네에게 가장 심각하게 영향을 미치고 있는 성분은 바곳, 헬리보어, 쥐오줌풀 세 가지로 보이더군. 이 약은 그 세 가지를 전부 중화하기 위한 시도고.”

선명한 붉은색이 어쩐지 그를 조롱하는 듯했다. “그 세 가지 모두 독약 성분 아닌가?”

“그래, 루핀. 대체 몇 번을 말해야 하나? 울프스베인은 독약이나 마찬가지야. 비-늑대인간이 그 약을 입에 댄다면 즉사할 거야. 자네라 해도 즉사했어야 마땅하지만,” 그는 수첩을 넘겨 또 뭔가를 끄적거리며 덧붙였다. “아무래도 늑대인간의 신체는 우리가 아는 것보다 더 특이한가 보지. 이 해독제가 어떤 효과를 보일지도, 나는 어림짐작밖에 할 수 없어.”

“고마워,” 리무스는 말했다. 그 시험작이라는 해독제를 마시고픈 마음은 전혀 들지 않았지만. “자네가 여기에 쓴 시간과 노력에 정말로 감사하고 있네, 세베루스—”

“그 정도로 해두고,” 스네이프는 이제 짜증스러운 얼굴이었다. “내 시간을 _낭비하지_ 말고 약이나 마셔.”

리무스는 눈을 굴리지 않았다. “이쪽으로 건네주겠나?”

* * * * *

해리엇은 추웠다. 몹시 추웠다. 무지막지하게 추웠다. 어쩌면 평생 겪어본 가운데 가장 추운 추위였다.

“서둘러라, 포터 양,” 폼프리 부인이, 해리엇의 계산대로라면 63번째로, 목소리를 높였다. 혹시 그렇게 닦달하면 해리엇이 추위를 좀 덜 느끼리라 생각하는지도 모른다.

그들은 고작 정문까지만 걸어가면 되었다. 폼프리 부인이 지팡이를 들고 앞서가며 눈을 헤치고 길을 만들었고, 해리엇은 아기오리처럼 그 뒤를 허우적대며 따랐다. 단지 바람이 너무 심했다. 바람과 함께 흩날리는 눈보라도. 해리엇은 안경에 방수마법을 걸어뒀지만, 눈발 섞인 바람이 얼굴을 후려갈기는 통에 고개를 똑바로 들기도 힘들었다. 온 세상이 새하얬다. 그리고 또 빌어먹게 춥다고 말했던가?

폼프리 부인이 어찌어찌 정문을 여는 데 성공했다—문이 그냥은 열리지 않아서 마법을 써야 했다—그리고 두 사람은 휘청대며 길로 나섰다. 나오자마자 거세게 불어닥친 바람이 철문을 도로 쾅 닫았다. 다음 순간, 폼프리 부인이 해리엇의 팔을 붙잡고 리무스와 시리우스의 산장으로 순간이동했다.

언덕 위의 바람은 더 심각했다. 해리엇의 시야는 온통 하얗게 뒤덮여 아무것도 보이지 않았다.

해리엇은 폼프리 부인의 등에 될 수 있는 한 바짝 붙었다. 둘이 함께 고군분투한 끝에 뒷문을 찾을 수 있었다. 폼프리 부인이 노크를 하고, 잠시 기다리더니, 직접 문을 열고 해리엇을 안으로 떠밀어 보냈다.

해리엇은 세탁실로 비틀대며 발을 들였다. 돌바닥에 그녀가 끌고 들어온 눈뭉치가 흩어졌다. 그녀가 머리를 털고 코트를 팡팡 치자 더 많은 눈이 바닥에 쌓였다—그러나 다음 순간, 잔물결 같은 마법이 피부와 머리카락을 뒤덮었다. 몸에서 솟아오르는 수증기에 안경이 뿌옇게 흐려졌다.

“익혀두면 좋을 주문이란다, 포터 양,” 안경을 문질러 닦는 해리엇에게 폼프리 부인이 말했다.

“리무스?” 세탁실을 빠져나가며 폼프리 부인이 소리 높여 불렀다. 하나의 공간으로 이어진 형태의 응접실과 부엌은 텅 비어 있었다. 벽난로에서 불이 타닥 튀었다. 난롯불이 타오르고 있어도 안은 여전히 육류 저장고처럼 서늘했다.

“위층에 있는 것 같죠?” 머리 위에서 뭔가 긁히고 쿵쿵대는 소리가 들려서 해리엇은 물었다.

“여기서 기다려라, 포터 양.” 망토를 벗어놓고, 폼프리 부인은 부엌을 가로질러 응접실 한쪽에 있는 계단을 오르기 시작했다. 해리엇은 폼프리 부인이 시야에서 사라질 때까지 기다렸다가, 일이 돌아가는 상황을 관찰하기 위해 그녀 자신도 슬금슬금 계단 쪽으로 움직였다.

“어떻게 된 거예요?” 폼프리 부인이 묻는 소리가 들렸다.

“제가 만든 해독제 첫 시작품을 복용했어요,” 그렇게 대답하는 목소리에, 마치 바깥의 겨울바람이 혈관을 휩쓸고 지나가기라도 한 듯 해리엇의 피가 얼어붙었다.

스네이프가

여기

있었다.

오 하느님. 스네이프가 여기 있었다. 오 하느님.

왜, 왜, 왜 그가 여기 있단 말인가?!

 _해독제라고_ _했잖아_ _,_ _그가_ , 유일하게 극심한 공포에 사로잡혀 마비되지 않은, 두뇌의 아주 작은 일부분이 불쑥 끼어들었다. 그러니까 울프스베인 때문이구나.

어쩌면 그녀가 지금 갑작스럽게 목숨이 위태로운 병에 걸린 척하면 폼프리 부인이 곧장 성으로 데리고 돌아가주지 않을까? 차라리 병동에서 하룻밤 온전히 보내는 편이 지금 그와 마주하는 것보다는—

“그리고 그는 그걸 전부 도로 토해내는 중이고요?” 폼프리 부인이 물었다. 그녀의 목소리는 이제 계단을 다 올라가서 희미하게 들렸다. “구토제를 주지 않은 게 확실해요?”

“독약 성분이 그의 체내에 들어간 지 오래되었으니 그건 효과적인 방법이라 할 수 없죠,” 스네이프가 대답했다. 폼프리 부인을 따라 움직이는 듯했다 그리고

그동안 해리엇은 바닥에 못박힌 듯 꼿꼿이 서 있었다, 계단에서 고작 몇 발자국 떨어진 채. 그러니까, 그 개가 론이라고 생각했을 때 허마이니의 기분이 이랬겠구나.

그녀는 응접실을 정신없이 둘러보며 숨을 곳을 찾았다. 침실과 화장실은 위층에 있었다. 이 아래층에는 세탁실, 부엌, 응접실뿐이었다. 가구는 적당히 그 뒤에 숨을 만한 크기는 되었지만, 그 정도로 속여넘길 수는 없을 것이다.

위층에서 어른들이 삐걱대며 움직이는 소리가 들려서, 그녀는 재빨리 소파 뒤로 몸을 날렸다. 그냥 좀 신중을 기하기 위해서.

설마 스네이프가 그녀를 찾으러 오지는 않을 것이다. 그는 늘 그녀가 뭘 하고 다니는지 전혀 상관하지 않았다. 지금이라고 왜 상관하겠는가?

 _한번쯤_ _예상_ _밖의_ _행동으로_ _날_ _괴롭히려고_ _괜히_ _상관하기_ _시작할_ _수도_ _있지_ _._ 멀린과 고드릭이여, 대체 왜 그녀는 이다지도 못돼먹은 인간을 좋아하게 되었을까?

해리엇은 즉시 누군가를 좋아하는 것에 관한 생각을 모조리 머릿속에서 지우려고 노력했다. 그녀는 언제나 스네이프가 사람 마음을 읽을 수 있는 것 같다는 인상을 받았었다. 그가 알아내서는 안 된다. 행여 누구에게든 들킨다면, 그녀는 눈더미 아래 몸을 던져 죽어버릴 것이다. 만에 하나 그에게 들킨다면…

흠, 아무래도 온몸의 혈액 순환이 멈추면 이런 느낌이 드나 봐.

계단 위에서 어른들이 대화하는 소리가 드문드문 들려왔다. 그녀가 안 보인다는 사실을 신경 쓰는 사람은 아무도 없는 것 같았다.

소파 뒤는 슬슬 지루해지고 있었다. 패닉이 흥미로운 것도 잠시 잠깐이지. 그리고 소파 덮개의 보기 싫은 페이즐리 무늬는 조금도 흥미롭지 않았다.

적어도 손톱 아래 뭐가 낀 덕분에 그걸 파내며 좀 더 시간을 죽일 수 있었다.

…그들은 대체 언제까지 저 위에서 웅얼대고 있을 생각일까? 스네이프는 대체 언제쯤 리무스를 내버려두고 나와서, 소파에 가까이 오는 일 없이 그래서 그 뒤에 웅크리고 숨은 그녀를 발견하는 일도 없이 이 집을 떠날 계획일까?

그녀는 리무스가 괜찮기를 바랐다. 스네이프가 저 위에 없다면, 그녀는 폼프리 부인이 잔소리를 하든 말든 위로 올라가서 그가 어떤지 살폈을 것이다. 하지만 지금은 도저히…

누군가 계단을 내려오고 있었다.

폼프리 부인보다 묵직한 발소리였다.

해리엇은 무릎을 당겨 안고 소파에 등을 바짝 들이댔다. 심장이 한 번 뛸 때마다 점점 더 세게 뛰었다. 소파가 드럼처럼 쿵쾅쿵쾅 울리지 않는 것이 놀라울 정도였다.

그녀는 감히 소파 반대편을 훔쳐보지도 못했다. 완벽하게 몸을 정지한 채로, 방 안의 어두운 조명이 자신을 숨겨주기만을 빌었다.

창문은 성에로 빽빽했고, 난롯불 때문에 가구마다 길게 그림자를 흘렸다.

 _소지품_ _챙겨서_ _나가라_ _,_ 그녀는 기도했다. _제발_ _그냥_ _소지품_ _챙겨서_ _나가라_ _._

그는 응접실 한가운데에서 멈췄다—그냥, 멈췄다. 그녀는 숨을 참았다. 갑자기 기시감이 느껴졌다. 투명망토를 쓰고 스네이프의 안락의자 뒤에 웅크려 앉아, 덤블도어와 스네이프가 리무스의 상태를 논하는 것을 듣던 날의 기억… 그날 밤 자신이 그의 망할 처소까지 쳐들어가 한밤중에 들여보내 달라고 졸랐다는 것이 믿기지 않았다. 아니, 사실 믿을 수 있었다, 왜냐면 알고 보니 그녀는 그를 좋아하고 있었으니까, 망할.

스네이프는 그녀가 숨어 있는 장소를 지나쳐 부엌으로 향했다. 그녀는 그의 눈에 띄지 않게 소파 뒤에서 부엌 반대쪽으로 슬금슬금 움직이기 시작했다.

그의 부츠가 부엌 바닥에 닿는 소리가 들렸다. 무언가를 찾는 중으로 보였다…

 _나는_ _아니어라_ _._ _제발_ _나는_ _아니어라_ _,_ 해리엇은 속으로 빌었다, 그리고 그건 진심이었다, 정말로. 비록 그가 몸소 찾아 돌아다닐 만큼 자신의 행방을 신경 쓴다는 사실에, 그녀의 심장이 약간 팔락대긴 했지만. 그녀는 어리석은 심장의 따귀를 사정없이 후려치고 싶었다.

“미스 포터,” 그의 목소리가 그녀의 머리 위에서 말했다. 그녀의 어리석은 심장이 폭삭 무너져내렸다. “왜 소파 뒤에 웅크리고 있는 거냐?”

오 맙소사 오 맙소사 오맙소사오맙소사…

천천히, 목뼈가 삐걱대는 소리를 들으며, 그녀는 고개를 뒤로 젖혔다.

그는 얼굴을 찡그리고 있었다. 그 표정은 너무나 자연스럽게 그의 얼굴 위로 자리잡아서 거의 고정된 거나 다름없었다. 매부리코 위로 찡그린 미간, 때로는 무관심과 조소가 빛나고 때로는 분노가 이글이글 타오르는 검은 눈동자. 가닥가닥 뭉칠 만큼 기름기 흐르는 머리카락이 얼굴 위로 흘러내렸다. 크리스마스 휴가 기간인데도 그는 여전히 여기저기 펄럭대는 검은색 로브를 입고 있었다. 그 옷차림은 사실 잘 생각해보면 좀 유치한 연출이었고, 그가 저걸 입고 다니는 것은 아마도 자기 마른 몸을 위장하려는 이유가 클 것이다.

그녀의 가슴이 이상하게 떨리다가 털썩 내려앉았다. 심장이 뒤로 공중제비를 넘어 따뜻한 물이 가득 담긴 욕조로 떨어진 느낌이었다.

“포터 양?” 그가 눈을 가늘게 떴다.

고개를 들 때보다 더 느릿느릿, 마치 술 취한 인형술사에게 조종당하는 꼭두각시처럼, 그녀는 몸을 일으켰다. 한순간 그녀는 휘청했다. 피가 손발에 몰려서, 제대로 온몸에 전달되지 못하는 상태였기 때문에.

스네이프는 계속해서 그녀를 빤히 응시하고 있었다. 그녀가 지금이라도 앞뒤가 맞는 행동을 시작하길 기다리는 듯이. 그 시선의 가장자리에 살짝 섞여든 짜증스러움이 그녀의 피를 자석처럼 끌어올려 그녀의 얼굴로 몰아넣으려 했다.

 _숨어야_ _해_ _숨어야해_ _숨어야숨어야숨어_ _—_

계단에서 폼프리 부인의 목소리가 들렸다. 리무스의 목소리도.

그들이 화장실에서 나온 것이다.

해리엇은 몸을 돌려 계단을 향해 달렸다. 혼란스러운 얼굴을 한 폼프리 부인과 창백한 얼굴을 한 리무스(계단 난간에 매달리듯 기대 서 있었다) 사이를 비집고 들어가, 2층의 화장실로 뛰어들어갔다. 그리고 문을 쾅 닫고, 잠그고, 등을 기댔다.

“누가 나 좀 죽여줘,” 그렇게 웅얼거리며, 그녀는 바닥으로 미끄러지듯 주저앉았다.

볼드모트라면 흔쾌히 자원할 것이다.

우습게도, 그렇게 생각해봐도 전혀 기분이 나아지지 않았다. 어쨌든, 볼드모트가 지금 살아 돌아와 있는 것도 아니었으니까.

* * * * *

“포터 양,” 세베루스는 말했다. “대체 뭐가 어떻게 잘못된 건지, 냉큼 털어놓아라.”

적어도 그렇게 말했을 것이다, 포터 양이 지난밤과 매우 흡사한 모양새로 응접실에서 달아나지만 않았다면. 사실, 흡사한 정도가 아니라 똑같았다. 대체 그녀는 무엇이 문제란 말인가?

어쩌면 식중독에라도 걸린 것일까? 아니, 집요정들은 절대 그런 막중한 실책을 저지르지 않는다. 그럼 독감?

 _아니면_ _그저_ _평범한_ _십대_ _청소년처럼_ _행동하는_ _중인지도_ _모르지_ _. “_ _더_ _잘_ _파악하고_ _”—_ _덤블도어_ _,_ _당신은_ _자신이_ _무슨_ _말을_ _하는지도_ _모르고_ _있어요_ _._

레질리먼스라 해도 포터 양의 머릿속이 어떻게 돌아가고 있는지 헤아리기는 어려웠다. 그녀의 머릿속은 그녀의 머리카락보다 더 심하게 뒤죽박죽으로 엉켜 있었다.

“그녀에게 무슨 말을 한 거예요?” 루핀이 계단 내려오는 것을 도우며 폼프리가 다그쳤다. 루핀은 그녀의 도움을 잠자코 받아들이고 있었지만, 그의 바디랭귀지는 그 손을 뿌리치고 자신이 완벽하게 멀쩡하다고 주장하고 싶은 속마음을 만천하에 외쳐댔다.

자기 자신을 변호하고 싶은 충동이 목구멍까지 치밀었지만, 세베루스는 그것을 눌러 죽였다. “그렇게 걱정되신다면, 직접 물어보시면 되겠군요,” 그는 비웃었다. “제 연구노트는 다 보셨습니까, 아니면 좀 더 꿍쳐두실 생각입니까?”

폼프리는 이 대꾸에 전혀 감명받지 못한 듯했다. 하지만 그녀는 쉽게 도발에 넘어가는 타입도 아니었다. “사본을 만들어 놨어요, 고맙네요. 필요한 건 그게 다예요.”

그는 그녀가 내미는 수첩을 낚아채 자기 가방에 던져 넣었다. 그리고 한 마디도 더하지 않고, 뒤도 돌아보지 않고 그곳을 떠났다.

불쑥 짜증이 치밀었다. 이렇게 먼 길을 와서, 이렇게 수고한 끝에, 블랙을 도발하는 기쁨조차 누리지 못하고 돌아 나와야 한다니. 덤블도어가 블랙을 어디로 데려갔든, 그는 매우 효과적인 방식으로 블랙을 잡아두고 있었다.

그리고 이제 그는 남은 하루 내도록 루핀의 증상을 가지고 머리를 쥐어짜 가며, 거의 대부분 효과가 없을 마법약과 해독제들을 뚝딱거려야 하는 것이다. 이 모든 것을, 혹시라도 부고 기사가 난다면 스크랩해서 액자에 넣어 난로 위에 전시하고 싶은 사람 한 명을 위해서.

뭐, 그래도 어린애들 가르치는 것보다는 나았으니까.

* * * * *

리무스는 포피의 질문에 대답하고 그녀가 밀어붙이는 이런저런 검사를 참아내는 것이 점점 더 힘들었다. 포피의 친절한 치다꺼리를 견뎌내기보다는 스네이프의 성질머리를 감당하기가 차라리 쉬웠다. 5초마다 한 번씩, 그는 이 모든 것이 그녀가 선의로 하는 일이라는 것을 스스로에게 거듭 상기시켜야만 했다. 그래서 그녀가 마침내 돌아갈 채비를 하기 시작했을 때도, 그는 지나치게 안도한 것처럼 보이지 않으려고 있는 힘을 다했다.

조용한 응접실을 둘러보며 그녀가 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. “그 애는 대체 어딜 간 거죠?”

해리엇은 아직도 얼굴을 내밀지 않았다. “덤블도어가 나중에 따로 와서 그 애를 데려갈 예정이에요.”

“그래요, 들었어요.” 그녀는 시계를 확인했다. 실제로 시간을 확인하고 싶다기보다는 그냥 버릇처럼 나온 동작 같았다. “자, 나는 말썽부리기 좋아하는 사춘기 아이들로 가득한 학교를 책임져야 하는 입장이라. 이미 충분히 오래 자리를 비웠어요. 그러니 내가 먼저 일어나는 것도 양해해 주기를 바라요.”

“정말 고맙습니다, 포피.” 리무스는 세베루스에게도 감사의 인사를 했어야 했다. 하지만 그럴 새도 없이 그는 쌩하니 자리를 떴다.

포피는 그의 손을 토닥이고, 망토를 꼼꼼히 두른 뒤 떠났다. 그래서 그는 바람 소리와 난롯불 타닥거리는 소리만 들리는 산장의 고독 속에 혼자 남겨졌다.

혼자서. 해리엇 없이.

그는 그녀를 찾으러 가기 위해 힘겹게 몸을 일으켜 보려던 참이었다. 해리엇이 살금살금 응접실로 숨어 들었다. 그렇게밖에 표현할 수 없었다. 그녀는 어딘지 찔리는 데가 있는 것 같은, 경계심 어린 표정을 짓고 있었다. 동시에 절실하게 무언가를 희망하는 듯한 얼굴이었다.

“그는—그들은 갔나요?” 그녀가 물었다. 희망과 경계심이 그 얼굴의 주도권을 두고 각축을 벌였다.

“그래. 여긴 이제 너와 나뿐이야.”

그녀는 한숨을 푹 쉬었다. 바깥 바람에 눈이 빽빽하게 들어찬 만큼이나 안도감이 빽빽이 배어든 한숨 소리였다. 그러고는 안락의자에 털썩 주저앉더니, 안경 안으로 손가락을 집어넣어 눈을 문질렀다. 제임스가 특히 더 지쳤을 때나 뭔가에 신물이 날 때면 취하던 동작이었다. 리무스는 자신이 그녀를 관찰 중이라는 사실을 너무 티내지 않으려고 노력했다. 근심스러운, 애정이 담긴 표정을 지어야 한다. 그녀의 머릿속을 꿰뚫어볼 듯 주시하는 시선 대신에.

그녀는 손을 내려뜨리고 그를 힐끗 올려다보았다. “엄청 피곤해 보여요.”

제임스와 흡사한 수준의 관찰력에, 그는 미소를 금할 수 없었다. “실제로도 엄청 피곤해.”

“스네—그, 마법약 말이에요,” 그녀는 얼굴을 붉혔다. 그러면서도 태연한 척하려고 너무나 눈에 보이게 애쓰고 있었다. “그걸 먹고서 구역질이 났어요?”

“그래, 세베루스가 의도한 효과를 보진 못한 것 같구나.” 그녀의 얼굴색이 또 한 번 복잡하게 물결쳤다. 그녀는 잠자코 고개만 끄덕였다. “덕분에 나는 지금 상당히 진이 빠졌어.”

“낮잠을 좀 자면 어때요,” 해리엇이 제안했다. “아니면 내가 차를 끓여도 되구요.”

“낮잠을 자면, 너와 함께할 시간이 없어지잖니,” 그는 말했다. 막상 그녀가 여기 와 있으니, 그녀와 보내는 시간을 아깝게 버리고 싶지는 않아졌다.

“그럼 차를 끓일게요,” 그녀는 안락의자에서 몸을 일으켰다. “토스트도 같이 먹을래요?”

“부탁한다.” 그는 자신이 직접 하겠다고 주장해야 하나 잠시 생각했지만, 곧이어 간단히 포기했다. 그는 정말로 탈진한 상태였다. 피로감이 뼛속을 파고들어가 그의 영혼을 구성하는 얄팍한 파편들까지 도달한 것 같았다. 그리고 해리엇은, 시리우스와 달리, 그가 가만히 다른 사람의 시중을 받는 것이 얼마나 중대한 사건인지 알아채지 못할 테니까.

그녀가 부엌에서 부스럭대며 돌아다니는 동안, 그는 그녀를 지켜보았다. 스네이프를 본 그녀의 반응은 탐구를 요했다. 지난 여름 월드컵에서 시리우스가 지적했듯이, 해리엇은 스네이프를 두려워하지 않았다. 어느 쪽인가 하면 오히려, 그를 거의 편하게 여긴다고 봐도 무방했다. 덤블도어를 제외하고는 세상 어느 누구도, 감히 스네이프의 면전에 대고 그와 시리우스가 서로 싸우기를 즐기는 것 같다고 말하지 못할 것이다. 덤블도어는 볼드모트조차 조심스러워하는, 만인이 존경하는 노마법사이고, 그녀는 깡마른 열네 살 소녀일 뿐인데.

그런데 이제 그녀는 스네이프를 피해 달아나서는 30분 동안 화장실에 숨어 있기나 하는 것이다.

리무스의 뇌리에 흉악한 생각이 찾아들었다. 설마, 그는 생각했다. 그럴 리는…

삑삑 울기 시작한 주전자를 불에서 내리는 해리엇은 겁에 질린 것처럼 보이지 않았다. 끔찍한 시련을 겪은 사람의 모습은 아니었다. 그렇지만 얼굴은 확실히 좀 희게 질려 보였고, 눈도 부은 것 같았고, 기분이 썩 좋아 보이지도 않기는 했다…

그럴 리는 없었다. 설마 그런 일은 아닐 것이다.

하지만 그럴 수도 있었다. 어쩌면 그런 일일 수도.

해리엇이 버터 바른 두툼한 토스트 몇 장과 찻주전자를 쟁반에 담아 들고 돌아왔을 때, 리무스는 똑바로 앉으려고 최선을 다했다. “고맙다, 아가,” 그는 해리엇이 건네주는 찻잔을 받으며, 손을 떨지 않으려고 애썼다. 잔 받침을 아예 치워버리니 좀 나았다. “이제 보니 너도 거의 나만큼이나 피곤해 보이는걸.”

“어젯밤이 무도회였어요,” 그녀는 중얼거렸다. “아주 성대하게 싹 말아처먹었죠.”

시리우스와 스네이프는 정말이지 형편없는 롤 모델이다. 아마도 그는 그녀의 상스러운 언어 습관에 대해 뭐라고 한마디 해야 하는 상황이겠지만. 뭐, 그 역시 형편없는 롤 모델이었다. 릴리는 그들을 싸그리 잡아다 엄지발가락을 빨랫줄에 엮어 줄줄이 거꾸로 매달고 싶을 것이다.

“무슨 일이 있었는데?” 그는 측은한 얼굴로 되물었다.

그녀는 의자에 구부정하게 내려앉아서, 찻잔 테두리 너머로 눈을 들어올려 그의 눈치를 살폈다. 그러고는 그녀의 안타까운 사정을 처음부터 끝까지 구구절절 풀어놓기 시작했다. 네빌이 독초에 발을 물린 것부터, 허마이니가 그녀를 외면하고 론이 댄스플로어에서 씩씩대며 뛰쳐나간 것, 그리고 장미정원에서 맞닥뜨린 장애물 코스까지.

“그리고 내 드레스는 완전히 망가졌어요,” 그녀는 마치 그것이, 진정으로 끔찍했던 것처럼 들리는 어제 하루 일어난 모든 일 가운데서도 최악의 사건인 것처럼 말했다. “치마 부분은 다 찢어진 데다 피도 묻었다고요.”

“집요정들이 어떻게 손볼 수 있을지도 몰라,” 그는 생각에 잠겨 말했다. “그들은 7년 동안 제임스와 시리우스가 멀쩡한 로브를 입고 돌아다닐 수 있게 해주었으니까. 그 두 사람이 자기 옷에다 무슨 짓들을 하고 돌아다녔는지, 난 도저히 일일이 열거할 수도 없단다.”

울상이던 그녀의 얼굴이 조금 밝아지며, 희망이 스며들었다. “집요정들… 그렇구나… 고마워요,” 그녀는 마치 자기가 아는 사람 중에 그가 제일 똑똑한 사람이라고 여기는 듯한 눈빛으로 말했다. 귀엽기도 하지.

“천만에요. 그 명성이 자자한 드레스를 내 눈으로 직접 보지 못하는 건 나도 싫으니까 말이다.”

“아주 멋진 드레스예요,” 그녀의 얼굴에 꿈꾸는 듯한 표정이 스쳤다.

“그걸 입은 네가 아주 아름다웠으리라 확신한다.”

그녀의 얼굴이 달아올랐다. 처음에는 칭찬받는 것에 익숙지 않은 사람들에게서 흔히 보이는 식으로, 하지만 그러다 천천히 물이 끓어오르는 것처럼 더 선명한 붉은색으로 변했다. “끝에 가서는 안 그랬어요, 전혀,” 그렇게 중얼거리고, 그녀는 찻잔을 들어 얼굴을 가렸다.

침묵이 야금야금 공간을 메우는 동안, 두 사람은 가만히 앉아 차를 홀짝거렸다. 어색한 침묵이었다. 리무스는 토스트를 우물거리며, 몹시도 부적절한 질문을 던질 만한 적절한 방식을 고민했다. 그동안 해리엇은—꼼지락거렸다. 평소에 그녀는 꼼지락대는 아이가 아니었다. 덜컥 불안감이 밀려들었다.

“해리엇,” 그는 입을 열었다. 그리고 다물었다. 그녀는 눈을 껌벅거리며, 잠자코 그가 말하기를 기다렸다. “나는…” 이 질문을 던질 수 있는 적절한 방식 따위는 없었다. “아까, 네가… 혹시 스네이프 교수가 뭔가 네 마음을 상하게 할 행동을 했니?”

해리엇은 당황해서 얼굴을 붉혔지만, 고개를 저었다. 그리고 후루룩 차를 마셨다. 눈에 띄게 드러나는 그녀의 불안함은 리무스의 마음을 전혀 진정시켜주지 않았다.

“어젯밤에 혹시 그가 널 속상하게 하는 말을 했다거나?” (또 한 번 고개를 가로젓고, 거의 찻잔 뒤로 얼굴을 숨기려는 듯한 움직임.) “어젯밤이 아니라 다른 언제라도?”

그녀는 찻잔을 한껏 기울여 그 안의 찻물을 마지막 한 방울까지 들이켜는 듯했다. 그러더니 찻잔을 내리고 주전자를 향해 손을 뻗었다. “아뇨,” 그녀는 바닥을 보고 웅얼거렸다.

제기랄, 이제는 직설적으로 말하는 방법밖에 없었다. “해리엇, 혹시 스네이프 교수가 뭐라도—부적절한 행동을 한 적이 있니? 너에게?”

“뭐라고요? 아니에요.” 처음으로 해리엇이 고개를 치켜들었다. 그 얼굴은 아연실색한 듯, 거의 굴욕적인 듯한 표정을 지었다. “그는 절대로—그는 진짜 재수없는 인간이에요, 그가 나를 신경이나 쓰는 줄 알—내 말은, 그는—나는—혹시 예전에 래번클로 학생들 몇 명이 연구하고 있다는 얘기 들었어요? 그가 세상에서 가장 못된 교사인지 아닌지 증명해 보겠다고? 그리고—그는 진짜 재수없다고 내가 말했죠? 어…”

그녀의 얼굴은 너무나 새빨갛게 달아올라서, 그녀의 체내에 존재하는 피가 지금 현재 모조리 목 위로 몰려와 있을 가능성도 있었다. 리무스는 자신의 경악을 드러내지 않으려고 애썼다. 스네이프의 고매한 의견에 따르면, 그는 뛰어난 거짓말쟁이였으니 어려운 일은 아닐 터이다… 하지만 리무스는 자신이 이렇게까지 경악한 적이 있었는지 기억조차 할 수 없었다.

스네이프는 해리엇에게 아무 짓도 하지 않았다. 그는 그녀에게 어떤 속셈도 없었다.

거꾸로였다.

 _해리엇_ 이 _스네이프_ 에게 연정을 품고 있었다.

“재밌을 것 같은 연구 주제구나,” 그는 말했다. 그리고 지극히 평범한 목소리와 말투로 말하는 데 성공했다. “너도 읽어보지는 못한 거지? 결론을 읽어볼 수 있다면 흥미롭겠는데…”

“나는 알고 지내는 래번클로가 한 명도 없어요,” 그렇게 답하면서 그녀는 죽을 고비를 겨우겨우 넘긴 직후의 사람 같은 얼굴을 해보였다.

“안타깝네,” 리무스는 가볍게 대꾸했다.

아마도 고개를 끄덕이려는 의도였던 듯, 그녀의 머리는 덜컥대며 앞뒤로 움직였다. “차가 식었어요. 차를 더 만들게요. 차를 더 마실래요? 차를 더 만들게요.”

그녀는 벌떡 일어나 부엌으로 달려가더니, 그곳에서 들려오는 소리로 보아, 찬장으로 다이빙한 것 같았다. 리무스는 한 손을 들어 이마를 짚었다가, 곧 손을 내리며 얼굴을 긁듯이 문질렀다.

해리엇이 스네이프에게 연정을 품었다.

이러다가 다음에는—솔직히, 그 엇비슷하게 믿기 어려운 상황은 아무것도 떠오르지 않았다.

 _다른_ _누구라도_ 스네이프에게 매력을 느낀다는 사실을 알게 되면 믿기지 않았을 텐데. 그 남자는 겉과 속이 모두 불쾌한 인간이었으니까. 하지만 해리엇이 하필 그 음울하고, 비뚤어지고, 비열한, 어린아이들 괴롭히는 불량교사에게서 매력을 느낀다는 생각은…

그는 청소년기 호르몬이 어떻게 뇌를 재구성하는지 되새기려고 노력했다. 하지만 아무리 그래도, 하고 많은 사람들 중에, _스네이프_ 라니… 억(eurgh).

어쩌면 갓난아기일 때 강력한 어둠의 마법사를 물리친 후유증이 이런 식으로 나타나는지도 모른다. 멀린이시여, 해리엇은 열한 살 나이에 _돌멩이_ 하나를 지키겠다고 볼드모트와 맞서 싸웠다. 열두 살에 바실리스크와 혈투를 벌였고, 나이 열셋에는 살인죄로 수감되었다 탈옥한 죄수와 맞섰고, 가장 최근에는 불을 뿜는 드래곤보다 더 날쌔게 날았다. 그래, 그런 것이 틀림없었다—아주 어릴 때부터 목숨이 위태로운 상황에 익숙해지면, 평범한 짝사랑으로는 성이 차지 않는 것이다.

시리우스가 지금 여기 없는 것을 신에게 감사해야 했다. 불행하게도, 사람의 마음에 관한 문제가 되면 시리우스는 벽돌처럼 둔감하지 _않았다_. 그 방면의 둔감왕은 제임스였다.

리무스는 팔을 들어 얼굴을 가렸다. 이거 정말 난감하군…

적어도 스네이프는 그녀의 마음을 북돋아주지는 않을 것이다. 스네이프는 그 누구의 어떤 행동도 북돋아줄 사람이 아니니까.

* * * * *

해리엇은 차가운 물로 세수를 했다. 그렇게라도 하면 홍조가 좀 가라앉을까 싶어서. 조금 전 자신의 얼굴에는 달걀 몇 개쯤은 가뿐히 부칠 수 있었을 것이다.

“젠장, 젠장, _젠장_ ,” 그녀는 씹어뱉었다.

처음에는 몰리가 리무스를 가지고 그러더니, 이제 리무스가 스네이프를…

그쪽 관련 대화는 몇 번을 반복해도 덜 어색해질 것 같지 않았다. 나중에는 또 누가 누구를 의심할까? 어쩌면 이번에는 스네이프가 시리우스의 행동거지에 관해 캐물을지도 모른다.

그냥 머리를 수도꼭지 아래 밀어넣어 버릴까, 그녀는 잠시 고민했다.

“지랄 _엿같은_ ,” 그녀는 중얼거렸다. 지금 자신의 기분을 표현하기에는 터무니없이 모자란 욕으로 느껴졌다. “제기랄, 빌어먹을, _염병할_.”

다른 때라면, 스네이프 얘기를 하는 것도 싫지 않았을 것이다. 어젯밤 이전까지, 스네이프는 그녀가 풀어내고 싶은 수수께끼였다. 수수께끼가 한 세 개쯤 겹겹이 뭉쳐 있는 느낌으로.

뭐, 이제 그 모든 호기심이 적어도 부분적으로는 무엇 때문인지 알았다.

주전자가 삑삑 울기 시작했다. 덕분에 해리엇은 잠시 차를 타는 데 열중하면서, 스네이프를 제외하고 리무스와 대화할 수 있는 화제를 찾는 데 골몰할 수 있었다. 울프스베인 마법약의 치명적인 부작용에 관해서라면 어떨까 (물론 울프스베인이나 그 해독제가 어디서 오는지는 결사적으로 생각하지 않아야겠지만)? 그렇지, 그게 좋겠다.

하지만 새로 끓인 차를 담아 들고 응접실로 갔을 때, 리무스는 곤히 잠들어 있었다.

그는 한 팔로 자기 얼굴을 가린 채, 소파의 팔걸이에 드러눕다시피 기대어 있었다. 그녀는 사람들이 잠들어 있을 때 평화로워 보인다는 표현을 들어본 적이 있었지만, 실제로 그렇게 자는 사람을 본 적은 없었다—허마이니는 잘 때 미간을 살짝 모으고 잤다. 파르바티는 코를 골았고, 라벤더는 입을 벌리고 잤다. 리무스는 잠들어서도 피곤해 보였다.

해리엇은 덜그럭거리는 소리를 내지 않으려 노력하면서, 들고 온 쟁반을 조심스럽게 테이블 위에 내려놓았다. 리무스가 고개를 돌리며 얼굴을 덮고 있던 팔이 흘러내렸다. 하지만 본격적으로 뒤척이지는 않았다. 그녀는 안락의자 위에 놓인 담요를 걷어 리무스에게 덮어주었다. 그러다가 멈칫했다. 왜냐하면 리무스는 다른 사람들에 비해 체열이 두 배쯤 더 높았으니까.

반면 그녀 자신의 몸은, 살짝 녹을락 말락 하는 얼음덩어리처럼 느껴졌다.

팔을 문질러 녹이며 그녀는 미간을 좁히고 난롯불을 살폈다. 장작이 거의 재가 될 만큼 탄 끝에, 불이 많이 잦아들어 있었다. 그녀는 불 피우는 방법을 전혀 알지 못했다. 더즐리네 집에서는 전기난로를 사용했다. 인센디오 주문은 알았지만, 학교 밖이니 마법을 쓸 수 없었다. 그렇다고 리무스를 깨워 불 좀 피워 달라고 할 수는 없었다.

아무래도 저 담요는 그녀에게 더 필요할 것 같았다.

그녀는 소파에 쓰러지듯 잠들어 있는 리무스를 주시했다.

그녀는 조심스럽게 소파 위로 올라가, 리무스 옆에 자리를 잡았다. 그리고 담요를 들어 둘이 함께 덮었다. 그러는 동안에도 리무스는 깨지 않았다. 그 옆자리에 들어가 있으니 따뜻하니 기분 좋았다. 그는 인간 난로나 마찬가지였다.

잠깐만 눈을 감고 쉬어야겠다. 어젯밤에는 잠을 제대로 자지 못했다… 그리고 어차피, 리무스가 잠든 이상 시리우스가 돌아와 난롯불을 다시 지피기 전에는 딱히 할 수 있는 것도 없으니까…

잠깐만 쉬어야지…

* * * * *

해리엇이 잠에서 깨어났을 때는 다리에 묵직한 것이 얹혀 있었고, 온몸이 뜨끈뜨끈했다. 눈꺼풀 너머로 빛이 어른거렸다. 오… 그럼 누군가 난롯불을 되살려 놨구나…

그녀는 눈을 떴다. 역시나, 벽난로 안에서 불이 활활 타오르는 중이었다. 그리고 다리 위의 묵직함은 패드풋 때문이었다. 그는 대체로 리무스 위로 몸을 웅크리고 있었지만, 쭉 뻗은 뒷다리가 해리엇의 다리를 덮고 있었다. 그녀는 어느샌가 소파 위에 길게 뻗은 채 모로 누워 있었고, 등 뒤에서는 리무스가 역시 길게 누워, 한쪽 팔을 그녀의 팔 위에 가볍게 얹은 채로 자고 있었다.

갑자기 강렬하게 부끄러움을 느끼고, 그녀는 꼼지락대며 그 자리를 벗어나려 했다. 당연히, 그 움직임을 느낀 리무스도 뒤척이기 시작했다. 마지막으로 좀 더 힘주어 몸을 빼낸 그녀는 바닥으로 쿵 떨어졌다.

“허?” 리무스가 잠기운 가득한 목소리로 말했다. “패드풋? 어디… 해리는 어딨어?”

“여기 있어요,” 그녀는 스르륵 몸을 일으켜 안락의자 위로 올라갔다. 그리고 자신이 계속 거기 앉아 있었던 척하려고 노력했다.

리무스는 팔꿈치를 받치고 몸을 일으켜, 눈을 부스스 뜨고 그녀 쪽을 살폈다. 패드풋은 이빨을 다 드러내며 큼직하게 하품을 하더니, 입가를 핥았다.

“몇 시지?” 리무스가 얼굴을 거칠게 문지르며 중얼거렸다.

해리엇은 재빨리 시계를 보았다.

“어… 네 시 반이에요.” 그들은 오후 내내 잔 셈이었다. 창밖의 세상은 한밤중처럼 새까맸다. 때때로 유리창을 두들기는 눈발이 그 위로 점점이 하얀색을 새겼다.

“오, 이런—해리엇, 왜 나를 깨우지 않았니? 모처럼 네가 왔는데 완전히 시간을 버렸—덤블도어가 올 때까지 30분밖에 남지 않았어.”

“리무스는 좀 자야 할 것 같아 보였어요,” 그녀는 솔직하게 대답했다. 자기 자신도 좀 자야 하는 상태였다는 건 굳이 언급하지 않기로 했다.

얼굴에 그림자가 져서 잘 보이지 않는 상태로도, 리무스는 안타까워 보였다. “그랬다 해도, 너를 볼 기회가 그리 자주 있는 것도 아닌데. 잠시만, 금방 올게…”

그는 소파에서 일어나 느릿느릿 계단을 올라갔다. 해리엇은 찔리는 표정을 짓지 않으려 애썼지만, 패드풋이 그녀를 똑바로 쳐다보고 있었다.

그러더니 그는 시리우스로 변했다. “낮잠 푹 잤어, 홀리베리?”

그녀는 새빨갛게 달아올랐지만, 그는 실실 웃고 있었다.

“너희 둘이서 나만 빼고 오손도손 낮잠을 자다니 믿을 수가 없네.” 그는 손을 뻗어 그녀의 머리카락을 흐트려 놓았다. “어떻게 된 거야, 무니가 불 피우는 방법을 까먹어서, 둘이 온기를 나누기 위해 꼭 붙어 잤어?”

“입 다물어요,” 해리엇은 투덜거렸지만, 진심이 담긴 것은 아니었다. 시리우스는 그냥 다시 웃음을 터뜨렸을 뿐이다. “난롯불이 꺼졌는데, 리무스는 벌써 잠들어 있었단 말이에요.”

“리무스에게도 좋은 영향을 줄 거야,” 시리우스가 말했다. “그는 언제나 늑대인간 균이 옮지나 않을까 과하게 걱정한단 말이야.”

“그에겐 말하지 마요!” 해리엇은 황급히 덧붙였다. “알면 기겁할걸요.”

리무스가 계단을 내려오는 소리에 시리우스는 답을 하려다 멈췄다. 둘은 동시에 고개를 들어, 리무스가 조심스럽게 내려오는 모습을 관찰했다. 그러다 둘이 나란히 그를 빤히 보고 있음을 깨닫고, 동시에 고개를 돌렸다.

“가기 전에 뭐 좀 먹고 가야지,” 시리우스가 태평한 목소리로 말했다. 하지만 눈빛은 어딘지 좀 복잡했다.

부엌으로 간 그는 기운차게 냄비와 팬을 절그럭거리며 돌아다녔다. 그러면서도 눈은 계속해서 리무스를 주시했다. 리무스는 이제 소파에 쓰러지다시피 눕는 대신 안락의자 하나를 택해 꼿꼿이 앉아 있었다.

“처음에 돌아와서 불 꺼진 집안을 봤을 때, 난 그 기름때 낀 개자식이 널 독살한 줄 알았어, 무니,” 시리우스가 치즈를 뭉텅뭉텅 썰어 토스트 위에 얹으며 가짜-태평한 목소리로 말을 건넸다.

해리엇의 심장이 조금씩 빨리 뛰기 시작했다. 심장 박동이 뭔가 불유쾌한 것을 길어 올려 뱃속으로 쿨렁쿨렁 밀어넣는 느낌이 들었다.

“세베루스는 여기까지 먼 길을 오는 친절을 베풀었어,” 리무스가 괴상한 목소리로 대꾸했다. “그것보다 해리엇이 어젯밤 무도회에 관해 할 얘기가 아주 많은 것 같더라고.”

해리엇은 전혀 그렇지 않았지만, 시리우스가 스네이프 욕을 늘어놓는 것을 듣느니 차라리 엉망이었던 무도회 얘기를 하는 게 나았다. “완전 대참사였어요,” 그녀는 말했다. “처음부터 끝까지요. 말 안 했던 것 같은데, 안 했죠? 내가 원래 네빌이랑 같이 갈 예정이었다고? 뭐, 일단 독가시 촉수덩굴이 그의 발을 물었고…”

그녀는 실제 자신이 느낀 것보다 훨씬 더 유머를 섞어 무도회 이야기를 늘어놓았다. 적어도 듣는 사람이라도 즐거울 수 있다면 좋을 테니까. 다프네와 트레이시, 무디와 스네이프 이야기는 통째로 빼버렸다. 시리우스는 론에 대해 상당히 호의적이지 않은 말을 몇 마디 내뱉었지만, 별로 놀란 기색은 아니었다. 그리고 그녀의 얘기를 듣다가 오븐에서 제때 꺼내는 데 실패하는 바람에, 네 장의 토스트와 그 위의 치즈를 새까맣게 태워 먹었다.

“그맘때 남자애들은 멍청이들이야,” 현명한 척 말하며, 시리우스는 한 손으로는 망친 그릴드 치즈 토스트를 쓰레기통에 집어넣고, 다른 한 손은 탄내를 없애기 위해 움직였다. “요점만 말하자면 그래. 그 녀석은 한동안 상처입은 자존심을 붙들고 꽁해 있을 거야. 그대로 놔두는 게 좋아.”

“딱히 다른 행동을 하고 싶은 생각은 안 드네요,” 해리엇은 말했다. “적어도 그에게 말을 거는 것을 포함하는 일이라면요.”

“마땅히 그래야 하고.” 시리우스는 냉장고에서 달걀을 몇 개 꺼냈다. 짐작건대 저것들도 못 먹게 만들기 위해서.

“하지만 너무 오래 그대로 놔두지는 않는 게 좋아.” 리무스가 안락의자에서 말을 얹었다. “안 그러면 어떻게 화해할지 전혀 감이 안 잡히는 상황이 되고 말 테니까.”

“일단 며칠 기다려,” 시리우스가 조언했다. 해리엇은 미간을 찌푸리고 곰곰이 생각에 잠겨 있었다. “그 다음에 허마이니를 시켜서 그에게 말을 걸어. 아니, 잠깐만, 그녀를 좋아한댔지, 그럼 그건 안 되겠다. 그 녀석 여동생을 시켜, 걔 이름이 뭐였지.”

해리엇은 론이 허마이니를 좋아한다고 직접적으로 말한 적은 없었다. 하지만 아마, “그리고 허마이니가 크룸이랑 같이 나타나니까, 그는 엄청 화를 냈어요”라고 말한 것이 충분한 실마리가 되었을 것이다.

“노력해 볼게요,” 그녀는 자신이 진짜로 노력할 생각인지 아닌지 모르는 상태로 말했다.

“네가 할 수 있는 일은 사실 그뿐이지,” 시리우스가 철학적으로 대꾸했다.

그가 태워 먹은 달걀에서 피어오른 연기를 없애고 있을 무렵, 누군가 뒷문을 두드렸다.

시리우스가 마법으로 연 문을 통해 덤블도어가 몸을 굽히고 들어왔을 때, 해리엇은 안도와 실망이 뒤섞인 감정을 느꼈다. 좀 더 여기서 시간을 보낼 수 있으면 좋았겠지만, 동시에 시리우스가 스네이프에 관해 뭐라도 얘기를 꺼내기 전에 자리를 피할 수 있어서 다행이었다.

“오후는 즐겁게들 보냈나,” 덤블도어가 암녹색 로브 위에 내려앉은 눈을 바닥으로 녹아 떨어지기 전에 소멸시키며 인사했다. “리무스, 기분은 좀 어떤가?”

“그냥 보통이에요,” 리무스가 앉은 자리에서 대답했다.

해리엇은 시리우스 바로 옆에 서 있었기 때문에, 수세미에 마법을 걸어 탄 달걀이 눌어붙은 팬을 닦게 시키던 시리우스가 눈을 굴리는 것을 볼 수 있었다. 덤블도어와 대화를 나누던 리무스는, 보지 못했다.

* * * * *

덤블도어는 도착한 지 얼마 되지 않아 해리엇을 데리고 떠났다. 시리우스는 그녀를 있는 힘껏 포옹했다가 놔주었다. 그녀는 싫지 않은 기색이었지만, 곧이어 리무스에게는 파카의 지퍼를 올리면서 어색하게 손만 흔들었다. 그러더니, 어둠 속에서 흩날리는 눈보라 저편으로 그들은 사라졌다. 남은 것은 리무스와 시리우스, 타닥거리는 난롯불과 음침한 바람 소리뿐이었다.

“해리엇도 소파에서 나랑 같이 잠들었던 거지, 안 그래?” 리무스가 물었다.

“난롯불이 꺼졌었어,” 시리우스는 남은 빵과 재료를 대충 쌓아 올려 차가운 샌드위치를 만들면서 대답했다. “네 몸이 화로나 마찬가지잖아.”

“그래서는 안 됐—”

시리우스가 자신에게 보내는 눈빛이 너무나 짜증스러워 보여서, 그는 단념하고 대신 한숨을 내쉬었다. “그 애는 그냥 나를 깨웠어야 했어.”

“넌 지금 온기가 채 식지 않은 시체 같은 꼴이야,” 시리우스가 딱 잘라 말했다. “나는 구태여 네가 멀쩡해 보인다고 모르는 척해 줄 생각은 없어.” 그러더니 그는 힐긋 리무스의 눈치를 살폈다. “그래도, 내가 아침에 집을 나서기 전과 비교하면 좀 기운이 난 것 같네.”

“어쩌면 스네이프의 약이 조금이라도 효과가 있었는지 모르지. 그가 뭘 좀 주고 갔거든.”

시리우스는 툴툴거리는 소리를 냈다. “삼키고 나서 다 토하지는 않았고?”

“다는 아니고,” 가 리무스가 할 수 있는 최대한의 거짓말이었다.

“그러니까, 아마 그 약은 쥐뿔만큼도 영향이 없었고, 네가 지금 좀 나아 보이는 건 오랜만에 제대로 타인과 접촉을 한 뒤라서 그런 걸 수도 있지.” 시리우스는 꼭 개처럼 이를 드러내고 샌드위치 한구석을 물어뜯었다. “12년간 완전히 타인과 격리돼서 살아본 사람으로서 말하는데, 그거 진짜로 효과 있어.”

* * * * *

호그와트에 돌아오자, 나른한 자기만족감이 공기 중에 떠돌고 있었다. 모두가 어젯밤 자신들이 성취한 뭔지 모를 업적에 심취해서, 제시간에 밥을 먹는 것 같은 평범한 일에 신경 쓸 정신은 없어 보였다. 허마이니는 대연회장에서 찾을 수 있었다. 대연회장에는 허마이니처럼, 언제 무슨 무도회가 열렸든 간에 정확히 오후 5시 반이 되면 저녁을 먹어야 한다고 믿는 소수의 사람들만이 드문드문 앉아 있었다.

해리엇이 다가가자, 허마이니는 책을 읽다 고개를 들고 약간은 불안정하지만 기쁜 듯한 미소를 지었다. 그리고 읽던 부분에 책갈피를 끼우고 덮었다.

“루핀 교수님과는 즐거운 시간 보냈어?” 그녀가 물었다.

“우린 다 같이 잠들어 버렸어,” 해리엇은 장의자 안으로 다리를 집어넣으며 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. “그는 아주 많이 아팠던가 봐. 왜 그런지 얘기할 시간은 없었지만. 아마 울프스베인 때문이겠지.”

어젯밤 전까지라면, 그녀는 정확한 원인을 알려달라고 스네이프를 쫓아다니며 쪼아대었을 것이다. 지금은, 생각만 해도 속이 울렁거렸다.

허마이니가 걱정스럽게 미간을 모았다. “늑대인간에 관해서는 알려진 게 별로 없어서,” 그렇게 말하는 사이 그녀의 이마 주름은 점점 걱정에서 불만으로 깊어졌다. “마법사들은, 아무래도, 누가 말해주는 끔찍한 정보든 무턱대고 믿는 게 _행복한가_ 봐.”

스네이프가 뭐라고 했더라? _본인이_ _한없이_ _선량하다고_ _생각하는_ _사람들도_ _루핀의_ _정체를_ _알고_ _나면_ _그에게_ _침을_ _뱉는다_ _._ 그 말을 듣고서 그녀는 분노와 역겨움을 느꼈었다. 그와 동시에… 그녀는 프리벳 가의 이웃들이 개를 산책시키거나 잔디를 깎거나 유모차를 끌고 지나가면서 자신을 쳐다보던 눈길을 떠올렸었다.

“사람 _목숨이_ 걸린 일에,” 허마이니의 목소리는 점점 커지면서 날카롭게 변했다. “자기들이 가진 편견은 좀 제쳐둘 수 있지 않을까 생각하지 않아? 하지만 물론, 마법세계의 _다른_ _종족_ 에게도 _합당한_ 대우를 해줘야 한다는 생각은 그들에게 떠오르지도 않겠지…”

“나도 책을 좀 찾아봤어,” 해리엇은 중얼거렸다. _그_ _마법약은_ _늑대인간들을_ _돕기_ _위해_ _만들어진_ _것이_ _아니다_ _,_ _포터_ _양_ _._ _늑대인간을_ _제어함으로써_ _나머지_ _사람들을_ _돕기_ _위해_ _만들어진_ _것이지_ _._ “그들이 ‘치료제’랍시고 만든 게 독약이었다는 것만 봐도 대충 답이 나오잖아.”

허마이니의 눈이 의분으로 번쩍였지만, 그 빛은 곧이어 희미해지며 슬픔으로 탈바꿈했다. “정말 유감이야.”

“응.” 스네이프가 도와줄 것이다. 돕고 있었다. 아직 효과는 없었지만, 그래도 그는 뭐라도 해줄 것이다.

심장이 쿵쿵 뛰며 지나치게 많은 피를 체내에 흘려보내는 바람에, 몸이 좀 후끈거렸다. 그녀는 허마이니에게 집중하려고 애썼다. 지금 허마이니는 불안한 듯 그녀를 관찰하는 중이었다. 마치 금방이라도 그녀가 박쥐코딱지 주문을 맞고 코에서 박쥐를 뿜어내기를 기다리는 듯이.

“오늘은 뭐했어?” 해리엇은 물었다. 그리고 속으로는 생각했다. _스네이프_ _생각은_ _안_ _해_ _,_ _스네이프_ _생각은_ _안_ _해_ _,_ _내_ _절친이랑_ _평범한_ _대화를_ _나누면서_ _안_ _해_ _,_ _스네이프_ _._ _생각_ _._ _젠장_ _그를_ _생각하고_ _있잖아_ _어떻게_ _하면_ **_그만둘_** **_수_** _—_

“오.” 허마이니는 매력적인 적갈색으로 달아올랐다. “어. 나는. 어.”

해리엇은 그 이유를 추론할 동안만큼은 스네이프 생각을 그만할 수 있었다. “혹시 크룸이랑 뭔가 했어?”

“그가, 음, 같이 눈마차를 타고 드라이브를 하자고 했어.” 허마이니의 얼굴은 이제 그들의 방에 있는 그리핀도르 이불커버와 엇비슷한 색이었다.

해리엇은 감탄했다. “부디 그와 같이 갔다고 말해줘.”

“난, 어, 그게, 그래, 갔어.”

그녀는 마치 테이블 아래로 기어들어가 다시는 세상 밖으로 나오고 싶지 않은 것 같은 표정을 지어 보였다. 해리엇은 웃고 싶은 기분이 되었고, 그래서 웃었다.

허마이니는 선홍색 얼굴을 손으로 가렸다. “닥쳐,” 그녀는 목소리를 쥐어짜내듯 말했다. “맹세코 나는 그와 직접 얘기할 때는 지금 너랑 말하는 것의 절반만큼도 부끄러워하지 않아.”

해리엇은 천천히 미소를 지웠다. “그런데 론은?”

허마이니가 어깨를 굳혔다. 손에 가려 웅웅대는 목소리가 물었다. “그가 뭐?”

“너는… 아직도 같은 마음이지?”

허마이니는 당장 대답하지 않았다. 그러다가 아주 조그맣게 고개를 끄덕이고, 몸을 앞으로 푹 숙였다. 어깨가 늘어진 모양이 포기한 듯했다. “맞아. 하지만 난… 그에게 아주 많이 화가 났어. 어제 그는 그 많은 사람 앞에서 널 형편없이 대했어… 그는 그래선 안 됐어.”

해리엇은 허마이니가 떠듬떠듬 읽어주었던 편지를 기억했다. 화려한 드레스와 보석으로 꾸미고 나타날 해리엇을 질투했었다고 고백하던 허마이니. 그리고 그녀는 어제 저녁 론이 걸음을 멈추고 자신을 멍하니 응시하던 모습을 떠올렸다. 그때 그는 감탄했다기보다 충격을 받은 것처럼 보였다. 그가 _그거_ _다이아몬드야_ _?_ 라고 물어볼 때의 풀죽은 목소리도 생각났다. 어쩌면 그가 질투를 느낀 것은 단지 크룸에게만이 아니었을지도 모른다.

그렇다 해도 그녀는 여전히 그에게 몹시 열받아 있었다. 리무스가 뭐라고 말했든, 단지 며칠 만에 해소될 분노는 아니었다.

“하지만 누군가에게 화가 난다고 해서 좋아하던 마음이 사라지는 건 아니잖아,” 그녀는 느릿느릿 말했다. _왜냐면_ _그게_ _사실이라면_ _,_ _나는_ _백만_ _년이_ _지나도_ _스네이프를_ _좋아하지_ _않았을_ _테니까_ _._ _그가_ _얼마나_ _못돼처먹은_ _인간인지_ _잊어버리려면_ _백만_ _년도_ _모자라지_ _._

“아니지.” 허마이니는 얼굴을 가리고 있던 손을 내리며 머리카락을 쓸어넘겼다. 뺨은 아직 새빨갰지만, 표정은 평온을 유지하려고 애쓰고 있었다. “나는—그냥 모든 게 너무 _복잡해_ , 그렇잖아? 그는 내 친구야. 너 다음으로 가장 친한 친구. 그리고 난—나는—정말로 그런, 그, 감정을 느끼지만, 그렇다고 내가… 그와 연애를 하고 싶다거나 뭐 그런지는 솔직히 잘 모르겠어. 난 그를 좋아하지만, 그와 사귀는 상상을 하면 그저 괴상하게 느껴져. 이상하지 않니?”

“아니,” 해리엇은 힘주어 대답했다. 스네이프와 연—사귀—그녀는 심지어 머릿속으로 그 생각을 완성할 수조차 없었다. 그와 둘이서 망할 눈마차를 타러 가는 것은 확실히 상상할 수 없었다.

허마이니는 눈을 깜박였다. “아니야? 하지만… 어째서?”

“넌… 누군가를 좋아하면서도…” 허마이니 말이 옳았다. 이런 얘기를 하는 것은 진짜 빌어먹게 힘들었다. “그 사람이 너에게는 맞지 않는 사람이라는 걸 자각할 수도 있는 거야.”

그녀와 허마이니는 서로를 물끄러미 응시했다. 해리엇의 얼굴은 점차 달아올라 곧 끓는점에 도달했다. 허마이니가 캐물을까? 뭐라고 대답해야 할까? 네가 생각하는 게 맞지만, 지금은 얘기하고 싶지 않다고? 아니면—

“그-래,” 허마이니가 말을 길게 끌었다. 그녀의 눈꺼풀이 파닥거렸다. “아니면 무작정 감정을 따라 행동에 옮기면… 상황이 끔찍하게 너저분해질 수도 있고.”

예컨대 전 우주의 파멸이라거나. “맞아.”

“그렇지.”

두 사람은 이 삶의 지혜를 되새기며 잠시 침묵을 지켰다.

“그러면 어떻게 좋아하는 걸 그만둘 수 있을까?” 해리엇은 물었다.

“나도 몰라,” 허마이니가 무거운 어조로 대답했다. 그 무지함이 자신의 심장을 묵직하게 짓누르고 있는 것처럼. “난 벌써 꽤 오랫동안 그걸 고민해왔어. 도서관에 그에 관한 책이 한 권도 없다는 걸 믿을 수 있니?”

그렇게 말하면서 허마이니는 농담이라는 듯 입술을 씰룩거리며 어설프게 웃었다. 하지만 그녀가 실제로 도서관을 뒤져봤을 거라는 데 해리엇은 파이어볼트를 걸 수도 있었다. 그녀를 탓할 마음도 전혀 없었다. 만약에 스네이프를 생각할 때마다 누가 뱃속을 맨손으로 헤집어 놓는 것 같은 기분을 느끼지 않을 방법을 누군가 책으로 써놨다면, 해리엇은 벌써 그 책을 처음부터 끝까지 한 글자도 빼놓지 않고 읽었을 테니까.

 


End file.
